Brono a Chuio ON HIATUS
by Kaisaan Greenleaf
Summary: Six different lives. Six difficult pasts. Six reluctant journeys that will soon become united for one greater purpose. - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Taeg

**SUMMARY:** Six different lives. Six difficult pasts. Six reluctant journeys that will soon become united for one greater purpose.

_Alagos has avoided the Rishten for most of his life_, but now finds he can't escape the bond-pull or the person it is insistently trying to connect him to - Gwelutarien. He's run from his past for so many years and held on to bitterness for so long...is he even capable of finding peace or forgiving? As the shape-shifter grows closer to his destination and fulfilling a demand given by his gift, it is inevitable that he will soon find out...and perhaps figure out his fate as well.

_Gwelutarien_ _- Gweltari - is being pulled to Alagos by the Rishten_ and while she is fine with this, she knows he is not. Her family thinks she is making the wrong choice trusting the damaged shape-shifter and trying to make him open up to her, but the ranger woman knows better. She has secrets of her own and knows what it is to be afraid to reveal them, even to her family. But will her perseverance pay off and will she think the results worth it if it does? After all, trust extends both ways. If she wants to hold Alagos' secrets, she must also be willing to reveal her own...

_Kahilnar_ _has never been more confused_ - or scared, though, he won't admit it - in his life. The dragoness Sharpmist has revealed to him a bond between them that he despises, a bond he does not want. He struggles to simply understand what is going on and why he suddenly finds himself in the middle of a destiny bigger than he could have ever imagined. And if those two situations were not bad enough; his own younger brother is out to kill him for the right to the throne, a right that Kahilnar doesn't even want. Caught between his family and the Northerners, the enemy of his people, Kahilnar has to learn very quickly to trust those around him...no matter how foreign that trust feels and how reluctant he might be to listen to what is being told to him.

_Sharpmist_ _has always been stubborn_ and has always fought for what she wants. Being Rishten to Kahilnar is no different and she has found that the approach works well for she and the Easterling. A deeper call, however, urges her to grow in ways she has not expected to be called to do and the dragoness is unsure she is ready for it. Love has never come easy to Sharpmist and she can barely admit that she cares for Kahilnar. Besides, could she really come to love - in any form of the word - someone of human blood, someone who professes to hate dragons?

_Renegade is an enigma to even those who know him well_ and is viewed as a danger by those who don't. He rarely gives anyone any reason to think he possesses a heart and seems not to care for anyone around him unless it be his Second. As the Commander of an elite group of fighters, he is well respected and clearly trusted, but even his men are wary about him and during battle everyone stays out of his way. Everyone but the newest addition to this group of fighters; Noruiel, an Empath Renegade clearly hates and a woman nearly as stubborn as he is. She has Renegade questioning even himself as she persistently aggravates him just by her presence alone and has many others wondering just what lays in their Commander's past to make him the way he is? And does his past have an influence on why he is constantly targeted by the enemy for capture?

_Noruiel is a powerful Empath in her own right_, but it is a power she would rather not have. It took her away from her family and has seemed to cause her nothing but grief her whole life. She now finds herself, unwillingly, at the center of an elaborate plot and not knowing who she can trust. Sent to watch over Renegade's group of a elite fighters, she wonders as to her purpose among them and when her superiors will destroy the fragile sense of belonging she has managed to find. And ever making her already difficult life harder is the Commander who appears to hate her for no logical reason she can decipher. His loathing seems to stem from the fact that she is an Empath, but Noruiel can not understand why as she has done nothing to him, can't do anything to him. It only makes her all the more curious to find out what he is hiding...while at the same time trying determinedly not to reveal her own past.

_And to the East..._ A dark menace, as yet undetected, blooms slowly like a flower after the rain, stealthily stretching its arms over the land and suffocating all in its path...

* * *

DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT READING_ Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon_ AND _Herves ar Iell _AND_ O Emlyg _FIRST!

**Disclaimer:** Come on, this is my fourth Lord of the Ring's story on FANFICTION. Do you honestly think I own Peter Jackson and Tolkien's work or make money off of it? No. No I don't.

**Warnings: **This story is AU! If you do not like this, don't read. This story will contain dragons, Anikrrn, Tsubasa and places that Tolkien did not mention in his books along with some places he did. There is romance, but no hint of slash or heavy romantic material. Mild violence may occur as I do tend to write about battles. Very mild cursing may occur. There is implied past abuse with two of the characters, but nothing of a sexual nature and nothing explicitly graphic.

**Acknowledgments** ~ A HUGE, SINCERE **_thank you_** to _dreamingfifi_ who brutally went through my chapters and corrected my horrendous elven and Japanese! Admittedly, I kept some of it (like the names and certain words I could not give up) but the rest is all her doing and I am extremely grateful for her help! Be sure to check out her website for great, accurate elven in both Sindarin and Quenya plus much more! http: / / www .realelvish. net /

**A/N ~ **Thank you for reading!

Bold is mind-speech.

Rhûnic

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

* * *

_**Taeg ~ Boundary**_

Gweltari glanced over at the white wolf who kept pace with the Rangers just a few lengths away. Since running into her brothers, the shape-shifter had shied away from everyone, including her, staying on the outskirts of the quiet group of humans when they'd joined the rest of the Rangers about four hours ago. The woman really couldn't blame him. For one reason or another, the twins had terrified him and the ranger woman knew that the fear wasn't going to simply disappear because Thalbor and Taurnar were now acting much more civil - well, as civil as could be expected of the twins. It helped that they were still worried she was furious at them.

She let a small smile curve her lips at the thought. Perhaps that would work to her advantage for a short amount of time. Long enough to get a conversation in with Alagos without them hovering at least... Gweltari found her smile growing slightly as she looked at the white canine once more. He'd chosen her. The thought still brought a trill to her heart. Despite his reluctance, his shadowed past and his fear of her kind...he'd still come. He was still following her. He didn't like the Rishten between them, that much she could still tell, but...he'd come after her and his amber eyes while holding a strong, mysterious terror for something only he remembered, had also held trust. A small trust for HER. It was enough to make her steps lighter and her voice softer when she spoke to the others in the group.

Green-gray eyes suddenly found amber in another side-glance and the two held the others' gaze. Gweltari reached with her mind on impulse toward his, but didn't get far as the shape-shifter shot her a look that clearly said,_ 'Don't push it'_ and kept his mind closed from her own, his ears going back against his head in agitation. He was coming with her. He'd endured her brothers. He was enduring the stares and the disturbance to his solitude, but enough was enough for one day and he was making that very clear. Gweltari only smiled again, the expression verging on a grin as she looked away in amusement.

Alagos felt the look more than he saw it and he snorted, bounding further ahead of the humans until his paws took him beyond their sight and into the thick trees. It was only then that the shape-shifter relaxed slightly. An unexpected shiver of both fear and relief raced under his fur and the canine shook it out before standing still once more and sniffing the air. It smelled the same as it had ten minutes earlier, but Alagos knew that could change very quickly.

Satisfied that the forest was still safe for the time being he brought his attention back to the situation at hand. Not that he wanted to, but it really wasn't just going to go away...and recent experience was showing him that he could no longer just run from things he didn't like either. He wanted to, but...it just wasn't possible anymore, especially not with HER. The wolf snorted softly once more and looked back over his shoulder, ears cocked before leaping away and further into the woods. He would be able to find the humans well enough when they camped. It wasn't like they were THAT quiet and their scent would be trail enough even if he couldn't simply sense where Gweltari was at all times. He'd stayed long enough to show the woman that he was committed to staying, but that didn't mean he had to travel with the Rangers the entire way. At least not today. He wasn't up for it today.

The shape-shifter was soon far away from any humans sounds at all and with the absence of this came a sudden feeling of loneliness. It hit him unexpectedly and the wolf stilled in the small clearing he'd found himself in, blinking. Alagos' form slowly changed until he was able to run his hand through white hair with a sigh of confusion. When he closed his eyes, he could feel her, wanted to go back. When he just closed off his mind it was almost impossible to understand why he wasn't going back right now, but his mind wouldn't stay quiet for long and it was still in control of his body at this point, not his heart. Frustrating as the struggle was, it was also comforting in a strange way, too.

The shape-shifter couldn't help glancing back the way he'd come, though, and it occurred to him that this was the reason he felt alone. It was her absence. Alagos found it no easier to dismiss the feeling now that he knew why he felt it.

He growled under his breath and walked toward the trunk of a tree, pulling himself up into its branches. The shape-shifter settled himself and took a deep breath, his eyes closed. He just needed to gain some control over his frayed emotions. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to try and stand up to Gweltari's brothers, but it had certainly backfired. Badly. Alagos looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists to stop the subtle tremors that were still going through him. He was angry at his own reaction to the twins, to the humans in general. To Edonar and Sakalthor. To any human that crossed his path. He should have been able to as least talk to Thalbor and Taurnar, but...the way they'd cornered him, even without planning any intentional harm...it had set off an alarm within him. The memories, long buried, but still potent, had risen then and he hadn't even seen Thalbor and Taurnar anymore. He'd only seen the men who had imprisoned him when he was younger. He'd only seen the dungeon walls and felt the pain and despair that had been his constant companions in that place, that time.

Humans. He couldn't be around them. The fear, coming at unexpected times, the constant tension in his body that he couldn't control, the high-alert his mind slipped into...it wasn't something he could deal with for long periods of time without something giving. Elves, dwarves...while he didn't particularly enjoy being with either species, he also didn't fear either of them which was nothing short of a blessing. Dragons were a whole different story, but looking back on these last few days, Alagos had to admit that being back with his kin hadn't been terrible for the most part. In fact, there were a few young dragons that he'd found some hope in. That had given him some reason to believe that the next generation might be better than the first.

The shape-shifter didn't truly register the smile on his face, small as it was, but he did feel the faint start of surprised emotion that came from Gweltari - wherever she was - as she felt the small flow of happiness from him. Alagos rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. It was almost dark. The happy feeling bled away as he jumped from the tree and shifted, heading toward the ever-present pull that would take him back to the Rangers and to Gweltari.

* * *

Gweltari jumped nervously as the fire popped to her left and Thalbor gave her a small, lopsided smile. "Relax, Tari." She nodded absentmindedly, her mind wandering away again, back to worry for Alagos and Taurnar quietly spoke into the silence this time, glancing at his twin. "He'll come when he feels safer, sister." Gweltari's eyes snapped to meet her brother's gray ones and both twins smiled somewhat sheepishly, nervously. The woman found her own mouth curving upward and sighed, turning slightly to face them better. Her emotions softened toward the two men as she looked at them. Large, handsome and hot-tempered they were more like big children than anything. Big children with weapons and she loved them for it no matter how frustrating they could be.

Technically she was the younger sibling by five years, but even from a young age, she'd known that her twin brothers were more like children than she was. It was funny really. At home they had both Annaelen - older than them by seven years - and their mother to worry about and coddle them and they had Gweltari and Lirianen to watch out for. When they were at home, it wasn't so bad to feel that over-protectiveness from the two men. There were plenty of people to share it. But now...well, Gweltari had always been their shadow, their pet project. She was special to them in a way the other two girls were not. Annaelen was thirty-four and happily married with two children of her own. She didn't need that much looking after and was more like a mother-figure anyway. She always had been. Lirianen was only fourteen and ladylike, just as their mother was. She would never think to run through the woods or catch frogs or practice with a sword. No, that was Gweltari and always had been. She had been the twins' first baby sister and they adored her and she had looked up to them. There was a strong bond between the three, but it had started to stretch as the woman got older and started wanting to be known for who she was - not just as her older brothers' shadow.

Taurnar and Thalbor simply found it hard to move aside and let her step out on her own. And to move aside and let her step out on her own when she appeared to want to do so with a strange dragon-like man who seemed more feral than not? No, that wasn't easy for them to do at all. Gweltari looked at them now and her voice was soft when she spoke, remembering this, remembering warm sun and laughter, pranks and hunting, archery practice and stories by the fire. She remembered her brothers and the love came through in her voice, bridging some of the gap her capture and then the aftermath of said capture had caused. "I am not angry anymore. Annoyed, yes, but not angry."

Both males nodded, looking down and it was Taurnar, the twin who always cooled off the fastest, who spoke, scratching the back of his neck. "We're sorry." His gray eyes came up to meet her green-gray ones. "We were worried for you, are worried for you, but that does not justify what we did."

Gweltari raised a brow, tilting her head and sweeping curls back as they tickled her arm. "What exactly _did_ you do?" Her eyes scanned the forest again with faint worry and her next words were soft. "I've felt him scared before, but not like that. It was different in a way. I want to know why."

"We just spoke to him." It was Thalbor and he finally seemed ready to admit that maybe they'd actually done something wrong. In his mind, they'd done very little, but Thalbor usually followed Taurnar's wisdom in matters like this. His twin was much more of a thinker than he'd ever be - though, that didn't mean Thalbor was less than bright - and where Thalbor would see nothing wrong in their actions, his twin would be able to ponder the details of the situation. "We only told him to stay away from you, that you didn't need to be hurt again." Thalbor could see the annoyance rising in his sister, but she didn't say a word and he knew she wouldn't at this point. He almost wished she would, but Gweltari tended to keep her anger inward until it finally HAD to be let out.

"We got too close to him."

Two pair of eyes blinked at the quiet statement and Taurnar looked between his sister and brother. "He was fine until we closed in on him. It was intentional intimidation on our part, but...I think it worked more than we thought it would and in a bad way. We didn't intend to hurt him, Gweltari."

Gweltari crossed her arms and snorted, snapping out a retort before she could hold it in. "Perhaps you should have taken into account what's happened each time you've tried to interact with him." She sighed a moment later and uncrossed her arms as she looked into the fire, regretting the words. "Thalbor, Taurnar you can't corner him. He's...he's been hurt by our kind in some way. I don't know how yet, but...just be careful when you are around him. Be careful like you were when we caught that injured raccoon when we were younger. Do you remember?" She smiled as both twins nodded, paying close attention to what she was telling them. "Well, just like that raccoon, Alagos is both in need of help and dangerous. You were understanding and careful around the raccoon. Can you not try to do the same for him?" She didn't get an answer as both her brother's heads snapped up to look at something behind her. Gweltari turned to see amber eyes looking back at her from within a white face.

The white wolf's eyes glittered in the firelight, but the woman was struck by the lack of emotion in them. It both irritated and saddened her that there was nothing there to see. There should have been _something_. Even anger or hurt would have been better than that blank look. And yet, she could still feel him just fine. Not always clearly, but there were emotions that went on behind the mask and the ranger woman was well aware that Alagos hated that she could feel them just as much as she hated his refusal to show anything outwardly. It was an impasse that neither was willing to bend to at the moment.

Alagos watched with some surprise as both twin stood and moved away from the small fire toward another one where their father sat. He hadn't expected them to do that. Grudgingly let him come closer, sure, but not move away completely. The wolf felt more than heard Gweltari's amused chuckle and his eyes came back to her, unsure, before he stepped forward and out of the trees. He was aware that some of his fur stood on end, but he couldn't help it and the woman didn't comment as he came closer to her, just out of arms reach and at least two arms length from the fire she sat near. Gweltari drew her knees up and tilted her head, studying him for a long moment before speaking. She wanted to ask where he'd been, if he was all right...so many questions she wanted to voice, but in the end she chose none of them, choosing something different instead.

"You don't like fire." It wasn't a question, but there was some surprise in the statement and Alagos just gave her a sidelong look. "Yes." The word was simple, but it contained a message of reluctance to talk about the topic that Gweltari would have been deaf to miss. The woman wasn't deaf though, she just decided to ignore the warning and twirled a strand of dark brown hair around her finger. "Why? Do not dragons breath fire?"

Alagos growled and swung his wolf-head to look at his bonded directly. "Does the word 'silence' mean anything to you, Human?"

"I'm not sure. Does the word 'trust' have any true meaning for you, Dragon?" was the quick retort and both glared at the other until the shape-shifter finally looked away, down at his paws. Gweltari resisted the urge to sigh with frustration and was glad she didn't when Alagos suddenly spoke, catching her attention and her fast-rising temper, cooling it. Her brothers weren't the only one with that problem.

"I don't like to be called 'Dragon'."

"Why not?" Her words were soft. What might have seemed like a diversion in conversation to others, Gweltari understood with clarity. He wasn't trying to distract her - no chance there and he knew it - no, he was giving her another piece of trust and she was willing to take it for what it was, but she was also willing to push him a bit, challenge him. Alagos didn't reply at first, but the woman waited patiently. Or at least she did so on the outside. Inside she was bursting with curiosity - and she knew he felt it - but if there was one thing she was learning with Alagos, it was that he would not be rushed and if you tried to do make him speak before he was ready, he'd fight you the entire way. He wasn't all that different from her in that regard. If you tried to make her do something she was not ready or willing to do, Gweltari would fight you tooth and nail. She would probably win, too.

"It..." He seemed to struggle to find the right words..or maybe just the words at all and Gweltari moved closer smoothly, slowly, without thought, just knowing she wanted to be closer to him. And Alagos didn't move away. He simply growled low in his throat as he laid down, settling on his stomach with his paws before him and his back legs under him. There was a tension between them that crackled like the fire they remained by, but under the current of buzzing electricity was a comfort and a sense of safety that neither would fully acknowledge. It came through in Gweltari's sudden need to be closer to the wolf. It came through in the way Alagos suddenly felt safe enough to lie down when he'd been taunter than a bow string a moment before. Still, neither said a word about it and the shape-shifter finally seemed to find the right words to say to her question.

"It is a name from my past that causes me pain to hear. It was not used kindly." His voice had faded into more of a growl at the end than anything. Not a harsh growl or even an angry one, but a simple sound that came from the form he currently resided as; a wolf. It was a natural canine-like sound and Gweltari smiled slightly, liking it. She nodded slowly and spoke only when amber eyes met her green-gray. "I will not call you that again. I promise." Her eyes gleamed for a moment as she continued. "I have a name too, though, Alagos. I don't like to be called 'Human' anymore than you like to be called 'Dragon'."

She watched the canine blink and then a slow grin come to his face, a very wolf-ish expression, but a smile nonetheless and the shape-shifter sighed, laying his head back on his paws as he looked at the fire before him. "I understand." It was all he was going to say about the matter right now and Gweltari knew it. She accepted the fact easily, but her sharp mind had not yet given up on the original question, the one he had yet to answer. "Alagos, why do you not like fire?"

The woman watched him carefully. She watched the way his body stiffened slightly, the fur the rose along his neck and she reached her hand out, this time without hesitation to settle it right above his neck, but not quite on his head. Her hand was running comfortingly through his fur before either of them fully registered what was happening, but by that point...neither of them was actually startled by the contact. Alagos' body slowly drained of tension and with it went much of the electric current that had existed between them. Gweltari was grateful for the fact, but she couldn't help wondering if it was just the canine part of him that liked the caress of her hand or if it went deeper than that. It was hard to tell at this point.

Gweltari's hand stopped once more where it had begun and she spoke again, unaware that her hand had grabbed a fistful of white fur on instinct alone. It was not a harsh grip, only one of security and perhaps of some fear of her own that he'd leave. "Why are you scared of it?" What she really meant was, _'Why are you scared at all?'_, but the woman knew better than to voice that thought. It was bad enough that the shape-shifter could feel every shift of emotion in her the same way she could with him. It would seem that right now, though, neither of them was willing to press the other mentally, to cross that line. So instead she waited for his answer, feeling the crackling tension returning.

Alagos didn't raise his head from his paws, didn't look away from the flames before him - safe flames - but his ears did go back, almost flat against his head and his fur started to rise again as memories surfaced. Confusing, terrifying, blurry memories of when he'd first became scared of flames that even now were hard to make out with complete accuracy. Still, they held a reason for fear and he *did* know that reason. He just couldn't remember precisely every detail of every memory. There _were_ complete ones, though, and those were bad enough. He cursed his voice for shaking when he started and steadied it with control. "I..I am a dragon talented with wind, not fire. I can be badly burned even in dragon form. In other forms I am just as susceptible as you are to fire."

"That does not explain why you fear it so much."

The canine finally moved, sitting up and forcing Gweltari to release her hold on his fur. The shape-shifter's expression was hard, no longer willing to be open and the woman knew he wouldn't be talking further after he spoke again once more. "When an enemy finds a weakness they use it against you, Nahisya. The more it might hurt, the better." He stood and walked away, tail low, ears pressed to his head and Gweltari watched his form until the night swallowed it. She wasn't sure what to feel right now and clenched her teeth to keep from cursing. Anger and grief were the greatest feelings that warred inside her chest. What had 'they' done to him! The more she learned, vague as it was, the more she felt like simply going after the ones who had caused her bonded pain no matter how illogical the notion might be.

The smaller, but no less powerful emotion in her heart was joy.

Nahisya. She didn't know what it meant. She didn't know if it had the worst meaning in all of Arda, but she did know that when he said it...it was said with affection. An affection she didn't think even HE was aware showed. Nahisya. It was warmth and comfort. It was Alagos without the bitterness and wariness. It was something she could cling to, a hope that he'd given her seemingly without even thinking about it. Gweltari was grateful for the small miracle. She would take it.

* * *

Alagos cocked his head in interest as a whisper ghosted though his mind. His gift. It was strangely silent, subdued and he found himself just waiting for it to flare, to rage out of control. It had been contained now for far longer than he'd ever been able to keep it on his own. Gweltari...he knew it was her presence, her will that kept the voices, the information at bay. She didn't even seem to realize she was doing it half the time and the shape-shifter had to wonder when the pressure, the constant use of a dormant power, a strength she was oblivious to would crack, give in. It would be painful for him when it did, but at least he would know how to handle it. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

The shape-shifter was now slightly surprised that this voice had gotten through at all with their combined shields, but it had and he listened, curious. It was almost amazing how simple curiosity could return to him now that he wasn't constantly hearing more than he wanted to know. It was amusing really and his lips curled upward as he looked down at the camp a few feet off. Zainaben and Niluphel were sleeping, having drifted off an hour or so earlier. Erthor, Zainaben's father, and Gimlan, Niluphel's father, were seated around a good-sized fire, talking with Thalos. Gweltari was leaning against her father, seeming to blink back weariness. She seemed to be losing the battle as she looked at the fire, only half-focused on the conversation. Her gaze would occasionally look in his direction, to his exact tree, but she never rose and Alagos knew she understood that he was there, but that he didn't want company. It was a relief, really, that she understood him that well. It was also unnerving.

Thalbor and Taurnar were sitting as guards off in the shadows across the camp, but they had yet to detect where the shape-shifter was - something Alagos found great amusement in. His amber eyes scanned the camp once more and he found himself missing both Edonar and Sakalthor. The Rohirrim had become a friend in their travel together. Surprising as the fact was, he found that while he didn't like Edonar closer to him than any other human physically, he didn't really mind the man's presence. And Sakalthor...the little boy had been too much a talker, wanting a hug too often, but...the shape-shifter still felt that the camp wasn't right without the child. Sakal and Abrazan, his father, had gone with Forestwalker though and they would arrive in Rivendell at least two weeks before the Rangers here would.

Alagos wasn't particularly concerned with this information, though, even as it passed through his thoughts. No, he was much more curious about his gift's nudge to listen to the conversation at hand.

"Winter is going to come fast this year, Thalos. We need to find a village to purchase some good horses from soon if we plan on going over the passes. We'll never make it on foot." The voice belonged to Erthor, a man with friendly hazel eyes, a large build and dark brown hair and beard. Alagos couldn't help but think that Zainaben looked nothing like his father so naturally he probably took after his mother.

Thalos nodded slowly and the shape-shifter studied the man. Thalos was much older than the other men here, perhaps the oldest. He gave off a quiet wisdom when he wasn't aggravated and when Alagos thought about it, Thalos hadn't really been the one to ever touch him or speak to him. It had always been the twins. He listened closely to what the man might say.

"I agree, Erthor, but we both know better than most that any village we encounter will be loathe to give up their horses even for a great sum of money. And a great sum we do not have."

"With winter approaching as fast as it is, people will need their livestock for work and travel just as much as we need them to get home." Gimlan, a thin man with reddish-brown hair and gray eyes gave his opinion as well and the other two men nodded. A silence fell over them until Gweltari's soft voice spoke. "We are not going to get to Rivendell in time, are we?" She said it with no fear or panic, just a faint sadness that Alagos wasn't sure if he was feeling or merely seeing. Either way, it hit him like a blow and he felt his breath freeze in his throat. It was strange reaction to such a small emotion, but he couldn't stop it.

Thalos hugged his daughter's shoulder gently. "Perhaps, Tari, but we will try." Gweltari nodded, images of seeing her mother and sisters fading away. The men were trying to be gentle about it, but she was as much a Ranger as they were and the woman knew what they spoke was true. With horses they might have a chance of getting over the passes before the heavy snow came and blocked them off, but on foot...it would be impossible. She smiled in a small way at her father, dipped her head to the other two men present and rose to go to her bedroll. She felt the shape-shifter's eyes on her the entire way, but she didn't find it odd, only comforting to know he was close. She slid into the blankets with a sigh and resolved herself to a winter apart from the female members of her family. At this point, it was going to happen and she knew it.

Alagos watched his bonded's green-gray eyes slip shut and then stayed silent as the rest of the camp settled down for the night. It was as Gimlan went to the twins to change the guard that the shape-shifter jumped softly from his tree and slipped away. He either didn't land quietly enough or he just didn't take into account how observant the Rangers really were because his departure did not go unnoticed by the three humans and it was with a nod that Gimlan watched the twins go silently after the shape-shifter, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

A friendly, playful wind whipped and pulled at his white hair as Alagos stepped out on to the wide plain. Very few knew of this place because very few people expected to find a vast plain, well more of a treeless valley, in the middle of the Ered Mithrin. But he had been here many times, had discovered places others knew nothing about and Alagos also knew what he would find here. It was probably why his gift had drawn his attention to the conversation between the Rangers. It was one reason that he'd never doubted that his power came from his Creator. It worked too well, in too many 'coincidences' for it to come from anywhere or anyone else.

Alagos smiled, unable to help it as the wind, his element greeted him, scolded him for being away for so long. He was always surrounded by it - when he wasn't that was worse than death in a way - but there were certain places, wide open places that his connection to the wild element was strongest and he hadn't visited many of these places in a while. The shape-shifter was sorely tempted to take wing and fly, enjoying the wind in its own home, but he resisted, knowing his task couldn't be completed from the air. He reluctantly informed the wind of this, but it didn't mind, simply pulling at his hair again teasingly. Alagos swatted it away in a playful manner, literally pushing the breeze back and it returned from a different angle, blowing his clothes around until he couldn't help but let a small giggle escape, a childish sound that the wind loved.

The shape-shifter shook his head, a smile firmly in place now and spoke softly in a whispering way, a language no one but the wind and he understood. Other dragons, wind-element dragons, would have understood, but there were none near and they wouldn't have been able to teach the language to anyone else if they tried. It simply wasn't possible. It wasn't even speech really, it was a gift, a connection that spoke with thoughts or maybe with desires of the heart. It was impossible to explain, but it was both powerful and yet light, easy. It was comfort and safety to Alagos. He could tell the wind anything, could request anything of it and it didn't turn on him.

He spoke with the wind now, giving his question and he watched as only a wind-element dragon can as the breeze swept away, dividing, splitting, searching for what he needed. All he had to do was wait and he did, standing very still and very patiently, a small breeze constantly pulling gently at his hair and clothes, caressing his skin. He wasn't entirely aware of being watched. Sure, there was the small tug in the back of his mind that suggested it, but he wasn't paying attention to that warning, too busy focusing on the task at hand.

Both Thalbor and Taurnar were very quiet, too, having stayed in the shadow of the trees as they watched the strange white-haired male. They had watched as a sudden gale had ripped at his hair and clothes, but the significance of it was lost on them. What they were trying to understand was WHY the shape-shifter was here, standing motionless. They couldn't say they weren't curious more than cautious now. The smile that had settled on Alagos' face, the bubble of small laughter they'd heard...it didn't add up with what they thought they knew about the dragon.

They were getting used to his feral-like nature, his need to be alone and distanced. They didn't understand the reason, but they could keep their distance well enough most of the time. It was something they were going to make sure Gweltari knew. She'd requested it of them and they were ready to give in to that request. They had not understood the fear Alagos had shown them earlier, either, but at least they now knew it existed and in a way, it did fit with the wildness that surrounded the shape-shifter, but this? Happiness? They didn't know how to make this fit with the picture they had in their minds. Yes, they were very curious indeed.

Taurnar nudged his twin with his elbow, a movement barely visible to the eye and Thalbor brought his attention back to the open grassland. His gray eyes widened, much as his brother's had at what he saw.

Horses. A whole herd of them, galloping wild across the land they were born to. Their long manes rose and fell with the wind that grabbed at them playfully and they tossed their heads as if they heard something no one else did. Their powerful legs brought them ever closer to where Alagos stood and both brothers' eyes widened further as they glanced at the shape-shifter. He was now a white stallion, pawing at the ground as he watched the herd draw closer. A shrill whistling sound pierced the air and Thalbor and Taurnar knew it for what it was; the challenging call of another stallion. Their eyes were drawn to the powerfully built roan that led the herd, his coat shining in the moonlight and Alagos' eyes followed their own, though, he knew it not.

Another shrill call echoed over the grassland. An answer to the challenge.

The shape-shifter leaped forward, his movements matched by the brown stallion of the herd and the pounding of their hooves was the loudest thing in the valley as they neared one another. They met on their hind legs, lunging with bared teeth and striking hooves, two bodies crashing together. Squeals of rage, of challenge could be heard from each and blood was streaked down both their hides soon. The males broke away from each other for a few brief seconds before crashing together again, more ferociously and yet more slowly than before. Each was tiring, but who gave in first would win this battle.

Alagos almost felt sorry for the other stallion. The roan was an intelligent horse who had protected his band for many years, fighting off younger stallions and keeping his mares safe. He was the king of this valley, but he was no match for a dragon and the shape-shifter knew that. He wasn't here to take over the herd, though, and that thought helped ease the guilt he felt as he gave a heave and sent the other horse tumbling to his side with a crash. Alagos hooves were soon after the large body, striking in short clips until the roan stallion let out a defeated sound and stilled. The shape-shifter immediately stopped, breathing heavily. He had no desire to kill the other male and the roan stallion soon sensed this, looking up. There was a sort of sadness in his gaze that the white stallion knew most humans never caught when they looked into an animal's eyes.

He stepped back, allowing the other horse to rise, but when the roan would have walked away, abandoning his herd as was the natural way, Alagos stopped him with a short, clipped whinny. The brown stallion stilled, ears swiveling forward and Alagos knew now was as good as any other time to reveal himself. He let his body slowly change, settling into his human form with ease. The stallion reared, startled, scared, but the shape-shifter only tilted his head, white hair falling into amber eyes.

_"Why is it you are scared of me now? Did you not smell the scent of a dragon on me?"_ The speech, spoken in his own language, surprised the stallion and he stilled. Horses don't talk the same way humans or even dragons do. Their speech does not come out as neighs or snorts, but rather their speech comes through their souls, through their eyes and their body language. They are not nearly as intelligent as some animals, but there were certain herds, certain horses like the Mearas who had learned to think more like men and communicate in a more understandable way for any who understood their language.

"_Smell is strange. Dragon?"_

Alagos tossed his head in a very horse-like move that seemed to relax the stallion slightly._ "I am a dragon. I don't want to lead your herd, but I have beaten you in a fight and there is something I would request of you."_

A hoof pawed the ground and the roan looked toward his mares and the few younger stallions among them, watching as they ventured closer, curious. _"You win fight. What want?" _He was acknowledging that Alagos was stronger than he, reluctantly, but that was fine with the shape-shifter and he smiled. A closed-mouth smile so as not to seem like a predator, though, that was what he was in both chosen form - human - and birth form - dragon. _"I only want the service of eight of your herd. If they choose to return at the end of their journey that will be allowed."_

The brown stallion laid his ears back, unsure, but he stepped back as his lead mare approached, deferring leadership to Alagos as was natural after a duel. The roan had lost, Alagos was the lead male until he decided to back down. It didn't matter that the white stallion he'd battled was now a white-haired human that professed to being a dragon. Alagos had won all the same. The lead mare, a dappled gray, snorted as she came closer, curious, but confused as she studied the strange being before her. What had happened to the white challenger? She shook her head in agitation and snorted, extending her nose slightly to sniff him.

_"Dragon!"_ She gave a shrill neigh of surprise, but Alagos moved faster than her dashing hooves, grabbing a hold of her mane. The mare stilled in surprise more than anything else. She could have yanked him off his feet, but with the strong smell of dragon and blood in her nose and the simple strangeness of the creature before her, one she'd never seen before, her flight instinct suddenly quieted, leaving her frozen, terrified. The shape-shifter's amber eyes looked into her dark ones and the tongue he spoke was one she knew.

_"I will not hurt you. I have a request to make of you and yours." _

He let her go and the dappled mare took a step back before stopping and looking at him. She called her mares over a few moments later and shook her mane out. Alagos waited until they had gathered before making his request known again. He watched as they seemed to converse among themselves, many whinnies, squeals and moving bodies making up much of the argument. An argument that Alagos waited out patiently.

It was a good half hour later that the lead mare returned, eight horses following nervously behind her. Her dark eyes met his amber, a difficult feat for a wild horse. _"You ask, Dragonson. We do." _Alagos dipped his head and approached the largest horse of the eight. It was a dark brown stallion with a star and the horse danced on agitated feet as the shape-shifter neared his side. Alagos gave no warning before simply vaulting on the stallion's back and he held on to a fistful of mane as the dark brown horse reared. He only spoke when the stallion was back on all four hooves, shaking.

_"This is how you will bear a rider. You will do this every day and you will learn the commands they give you."_ He looked at the others who had scattered, but were now coming slowly back, their ears cocked as they listened to him. _"If you cannot bear this thought then leave now."_ There was a bit of dancing and head-tossing, but none of the horses left and Alagos nodded, satisfied.

Both Thalbor and Taurnar, still hidden, watched the entire situation, understanding very little of what was happening at first, but the truth of the matter soon dawned on them as they watched the number of horses in the group and the way Alagos sat on one of their backs. Their wide, gray eyes followed the shape-shifter and the small herd with him as they sprang into a gallop and separated themselves from the main herd, heading for the forest. The two brother looked at each other with amazed smiles, but also a shared shock and headed back into the trees themselves, heading back for the camp. They arrived before the horses, but that was to be expected considering how many of the animals there were and the fact that they would have to travel different paths than a human would for their size.

The twins were surprised when the first horse, Alagos on its back, suddenly appeared from the woods, silent as a phantom, but they suspected that Gimlan was more shocked than they. The older man hid it well, though, as he watched seven more horses appear from the dark woods. The shape-shifter dismounted and seemed to speak quietly to the horses that had gathered around him before moving away. He didn't go far, though, meeting both Thalbor and Taurnar's eyes from across the camp, almost challenging them with his amber gaze. They readily rose to the task, walking slowly toward the group of quiet wild horses that waited at the edge of the camp.

Taurnar reached them first and it was he that was closest to Alagos, though, a distance of a least six feet separated them. The man extended his hand to the nearest mare and she calmly sniffed it, her eyes rolling back to Alagos briefly for approval. She seemed to get it in some unspoken way and Taurnar smiled as the horse pressed her forehead into his hand, enjoying the unfamiliar, but gentle caress. The Ranger looked up once more, ready to give thanks were it was due, but Alagos had already disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

Gweltari woke to the sound of neighing and a sudden exclamation of surprise. Her brother's laughter soon followed and she blinked her eyes open to find out what was going on, confused. The woman sat up and she blinked again, astonished by what she saw. Eight horses stood in the clearing! She found herself standing quickly, a smile coming to her face as she took in her brother's laughing expressions and the other Rangers' shocked faces. Well, all except Gimlan. He seemed to have some idea to what was going on. Gweltari's eyes didn't stop their search, though, until they'd landed on the white wolf who sat calmly, observing the slight chaos. The woman extended her mind and felt a brief flash of amusement before his amber eyes connected with her own green-gray.

Her smile widened as an image, swift, but clear came to her. He had done this! The knowledge that he'd taken the time to, despite his reservation toward her kind, toward humans, gave the woman a surge of happiness that made her laugh softly. She held the shape-shifter's eyes and her message was a clear 'thank you' that he couldn't help but understand. Alagos merely tilted his head to the side and Gweltari wasn't sure she could define the emotion she felt coming from him. It was jumbled and she was unsure if even he understood it.

The shape-shifter watched as his bonded walked toward the horses and felt a sharp sense of loss that made him stand without thought before he got control of his actions again. He shook his head irritably as if to shake the feeling away, but it refused to leave and it only grew as the Rangers prepared to depart. Every one of them knew he was the one who'd brought the horses - Thalbor and Taurnar had been more than willing to provide his name and simple deduction proved this fact - but no one was quite sure how to approach him, how to thank him or even talk to him and Alagos was fine with that. The wolf merely watched as the camp was disassembled with a quickness that most humans didn't bother with and the supplies loaded onto the backs of the wild horses creatively.

The Rangers were careful when they moved around the skittish animals, well aware from unshod hooves, long manes and no marks of bridals that the horses they were dealing with had probably never been ridden. There were doubtful glances shot Alagos' way, but he didn't respond to them. If they weren't going to trust him then they could walk. He didn't care one way or another. Or at least that is what he told himself. It was Thalbor, meeting the shape-shifter's amber gaze, who mounted first, quickly and quietly, acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The young stallion under him danced slightly, but soon settled. It was the only confirmation the other Rangers needed and they too were soon mounted.

Alagos was startled by the surge of complete jealousy that flashed through him when Gweltari swung up onto a gray stallion's back and he bit back the growl that threatened his throat. Her green-gray eyes snapped to meet his, just as surprised by his emotion as he was and their stares held. An unspoken question was in the woman's eyes, but Alagos shied from it, both mentally and physically, breaking eye-contact as he sprang to his paws and started loping beside the horses and men who were already trailing into the woods. He could feel Gweltari's eye on his back, feel her frustration and disappointment, but the fear that resided deep within him was stronger than any feeling of possessiveness that the Rishten might be encouraging him to feel at this point.

He didn't look back at her and she didn't call out to him as they started the day.

* * *

Alagos wasn't sure why he didn't realize they'd moved so close, but by the time he did notice, both Taurnar and Thalbor were riding to either side of him and the white horse shied violently, unable to stop the reaction born of his own fear and the natural instinct of the horse part of himself. His movement had taken him closer to Thalbor - not that this had been his intention - and the shape-shifter side-stepped again, his amber eyes showing white as he caught sight of the human's hand reaching out on impulse to try and calm him. It was a reaction that many had to horses and Thalbor, for the moment, was thinking of nothing more than calming an agitated horse. It was only when that horse spoke, sounding like a hissing snake that he remember just who he'd been about to touch and why he shouldn't have been doing that.

"Don't touch me."

Taurnar spoke quietly, but quickly, carefully directing his own horse to the side with his knees, giving the shape-shifter space. "We didn't mean to surprise you." In fact, now he wished that he and Thalbor had chosen a later time to talk to Alagos, in a place more geared toward conversation. On an open plain, when both he and his brother had to be on either side of the white horse in order to both be heard, and Gweltari riding ahead of them, in deep conversation with their father was probably not the wisest of places to choose from, but it was really too late now. Still, he watched Alagos carefully, seeing the way the white horse's skin shivered and raced, observing the way Alagos' eyes showed white and his steps were more than jittery. All this Taurnar noted with a feeling of unease. Had they really scared the shape-shifter that badly?

He knew his brother didn't think so. It was Thalbor who had pointed out that Alagos had never taken to them. He'd been snarling and wary of them from the beginning. Sure, he had never shown outright fear, but most animals - and Alagos did react very much like a wild animal - usually went aggressive out of fear, not because they could. The twins were now starting to see some of what their sister had known from the bond all along: the male beside them was not vicious because he could be. He was dangerous to keep others away and he kept others away because he was scared of them. Why he was scared? Not even Gweltari seemed able to answer that question.

Taurnar's comment didn't seem to register within the shape-shifter's mind and Thalbor frowned, much more impatient than his twin. "We have yet to hurt you, dragon. Your response is unwarranted." Taurnar could have smacked his brother and knew Gweltari would have if she'd heard as amber eyes snapped to meet his brother's gray, blank as a sheet of parchment. "When do you plan on bringing me pain, human?"

Thalbor blinked, not having expected that and his twin sighed, rescuing him. "My brother's choice of words was a mistake. We are not going to harm you." The white horse seemed reluctant to look away from either of them for a long period of time and Taurnar knew that talking this way had been a mistake as well, but there wasn't much way he could remedy that now that they'd started this. He kept the frustration out of his voice as he spoke, thinking of his sister and the approval that would be in her eyes when she found out. He hoped Thalbor was doing that same.

"We came to apologize for our behavior. While you haven't been friendly with either me or my brother, you also have done nothing to make us think you would hurt Tari and we were wrong in our words to you." The three of them had stopped and both the twins were now slightly turned and in front of the white horse. It seemed to give Alagos some relief as he could now look at both of them and bolt if he wished. The shape-shifter didn't, though, simply watching both of them. He appeared calmer, but was still clearly agitated and even Thalbor seemed to notice as he kept his voice low. It was still rough, almost harsh-sounding, but it wasn't loud and Taurnar was proud of his brother for that.

"I can't say I like you, dragon, but you make my sister happy. Gweltari trusts you so I will, too." A smile came to his face, small, amused, but there. "And I will stop trying to touch you. I think I prefer to keep my arm."

Alagos snorted at that, amused despite himself and he studied the two men before him. They seemed sincere if not a little awkward, but could he really trust them? His head screamed a resounding 'NO!' and his body was half inclined to agree, but a smaller part of him, a small voice was encouraging that he at least try, just as he was with Gweltari. Alagos was past wishing he could beat the voice out of his head. Now he was just wondering if he could trust that small voice. The shape-shifter found himself nodding slowly, more a bob with his horse-head, but the message was clear enough and it amazed him when he realized it.

He forgave them. Did he trust them? Not yet, but he'd forgiven and the startling part was he actually felt that emotion. It was a strange, but freeing feeling and his tremors slowed. They didn't disappear, but they did slow, something that had never happened around humans. He watched the smiles that came to the mens' faces and merely snorted again, before whirling and running, well aware of when they chuckled and kicked their mounts after him, catching up with the others now ahead of them.

With forgiveness came a freeing feeling, but for Alagos, it also brought a sense of vulnerability that he wasn't sure he was ready for. He also realized that he was much too far into the situation to have control over that anymore. It unnerved him.

The white horse skidded to a slow trot as he neared the other humans and Gweltari, letting the twins pass him as they galloped by, bring their own mounts to a fast walk when they'd joined the other Rangers. Alagos approached slowly, his mind in turmoil and his bonded looked over as if her eyes were drawn to him by a magnet. The connection when their gazes met was instant and the shape-shifter was sure he forgot to breathe when her mind suddenly brushed his own. It was unexpected. It was wanted. It was terrifying. It was soothing. It was like nothing he could describe in words.

**"Alagos."**

His body gave a shudder and he stilled, tremors anew going through him as her voice washed over his frayed mind. It was warmth and comfort and affection in one intoxicating wave and he knew with absolute clarity that she'd breached his walls now and forever. There was no going back from this and he was beginning to understand, truly understand that he didn't want to. The shape-shifter wasn't aware that he spoke until the words left him and entered her own mind, gentle, aware that as a human, she wouldn't have the kind of mind he did. There was also a deeply rooted instinct brought on by the Rishten itself that shrieked in protest of every hurting his bonded.

**"Nahisya, don't. Please."**

She drew back in hurt. He could feel it like he could feel his own heart and the shape-shifter immediately wanted to take the words back. He didn't, though, struggling with the reason why himself, and he felt her mind slowly retreat from his, saddened and unsure. Alagos finally opened his eyes, surprised to find that he was much shorter than he had been and was seeing from eyes that were not other either side of his face. Sometime during this interaction, he'd shifted into his human form and now the male ran a hand through his shaggy hair, trying to still the shaking as he watched Gweltari and the Rangers around he grow smaller in the distance. He couldn't help but feel relieved knowing he wouldn't have to face her eyes, her face right away.

Alagos changed his form quickly and the white Tsubasa took to the air.

* * *

Gweltari watched the white creature that was Alagos disappear into the clouds and clenched her good fist, her teeth gritted. She'd felt him! Talked to him! She'd finally felt like she was where she belonged and then he'd pushed her away again! It was enough to make her want to scream and sob at the same time. The tension radiating from her body caused her mount to side-step nervously and her father looked at her with a raised brow. He had known something was happening the moment he'd seen the amber tint in his daughters eyes and now was curious as to what had gone wrong. She'd been smiling one moment and then on the verge of tears the next and the Ranger had told himself not to jump to conclusions. Still, he was pretty sure that the shape-shifter was the cause.

"What is wrong, Tari?"

Green-gray eyes sparked with anger as she shook her head, dark brown curls bouncing slightly. "He just frustrates me, father. I KNOW he wants to trust me, but...there is something that keeps him from doing so completely." She sighed, blowing hair away from her face and Thalos merely listened, knowing that was what his child wanted right now. "He won't talk to me, though! I know he is terrified of humans and fire, but he won't tell me why for either. I know that his gift hurts him, but he won't tell me how much. I know that he's lonely and hurt, but he pushes me away when I try to help!" The woman growled under her breath. "I want to smack him. I think I might even begin to hate him." She didn't mean a word of it and both the woman and her father knew it.

"You care for him. You don't hate him and there is a difference, child." Thalos couldn't help chuckling when he said it, though, his heart was tightening in worry for his daughter. The last time she'd spoken even remotely like this... It hadn't ended well. His older gray eyes met her younger green-gray ones. "Tari, just be careful how much of your affection you give to him. I know you have learned to choose whom you will trust and give care to wisely, but know that even your heart can betray you, my daughter."

Gweltari looked away, fighting tears and nodded. "I understand, father." Yes, she understood very well what he was saying and even though the situations were very different, the potential for hurt was the same. And this time, she wasn't sure if she would recover. Not if the hurt came from Alagos. "I don't think I can escape him, though." It was whispered. It was a confession and Thalos took a steadying breath before he replied, knowing he had to trend carefully now. "I know. Just be careful. I do not want to see your heart broken again."

The woman could only nod, her mind and her heart already knowing she was far too gone, far to bonded to ever think of being careful if not being careful would help. She couldn't be careful if doing so could cost her Alagos, cost her the chance to know more about him, to help heal him. She was not going to lose him and she knew there _was_ hope in this situation somewhere, even if she could not immediately see it.

* * *

**Review! It's the first chapter! The first chapter is always nice to get reviews on...*gives you pleading look***

* * *

_**PonyInsane ~**_

Thank you so much for your review on O Emlyg (I am writing this here in case I miss you on that story since I don't know if you've read all of it or not)! Though, I have to wonder if you meant to review _Herves ar Iell_ since _O Emlyg_, while in the series, doesn't have Legolas in it at all. Confused me a little, but I appreciate your feedback all the same! I would be more than happy to email you, but your email did not show up in your review as FanFiction(dot)Net does not put links or email addresses in reviews or chapters. You have to put spaces between your words, the 'at' icon and periods.

Thank you again for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the series!

~ Kaisaan


	2. Mîl

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything that you recognize as Tolkien's which admittedly is probably landmarks and places. :D

A/N ~ Look! A chapter! Say it with me, "Yippie!"

Rhûnic

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Ahn! Nihik ahn! Nis lunn reim bln zren wakti! Ahn, nihik!_ = Stop! Please, stop! I don't know what you want! Stop, please!

Bold is mind-speech.

**Warning:** A bit graphic for Alagos' memories, but nothing terrible, I hope.

* * *

**_Mîl ~ Affection_**

Gweltari was asleep when the shape-shifter returned that night and Thalos was quite certain the dragon had done it intentionally. He was by the fire, whittling a piece of wood, when Alagos walked into the camp in human form, surprising Erthor who was on watch until the man realized who the shape-shifter was. Alagos' amber eyes seemed to glint with a mocking type of laughter that Thalos found strange. Nothing usually showed in the shape-shifter's expression, so to see something there now...well, it made the older man want to know WHY that emotion was there when so many others were not.

The Ranger watched as the white-haired male seemed to hesitate on the outskirts of the camp, his eyes scanning where everyone was quickly, landing on Gweltari last, though, Thalos was sure the shape-shifter had known where his daughter was the entire time. Something very intense and yet too quick to catch flashed in those amber eyes before Alagos turned away and moved quietly toward the horses near the camp. Thalos saw both his sons looked after the shape-shifter, looking like they might follow, but the older man stood and walked by them, shaking his head. His sons stayed and he followed Alagos in their place.

He found the shape-shifter standing among the wild herd, his fingers gently scratching gray stallion's head, the horse Gweltari had been riding earlier. Thalos merely stood quietly, observing the male that his daughter seemed to have such a heart for, the one the dragons claimed she was 'bonded' to. Alagos didn't appear to notice his presence and the older man was surprised to see a smile, a small one, but genuine cross the younger male's face as another horse came over an nip-tug his hair. The horse danced away when the shape-shifter grabbed for the animal's mane and just like that, a game had started. It was a game that seemed to have no rules, but Thalos noticed that the horses never hurt the 'human', not even as they rushed by in tight, controlled moves to nip at his clothing or butt him gently in the side.

What made the Ranger wonder, though, was the way Alagos finally seemed to relax. It was a state of mind he'd never seen the shape-shifter in while around the humans and it was interesting to watch. There was someone much different in the white-haired male than he showed to everyone. Maybe THIS was what his daughter saw where no one else did. Or perhaps she saw this potential. Gweltari had always been the one to see what others could not and it was something that puzzled he and his wife. Gweltari truly knew why and when someone was suffering even when everyone else would swear the person in question was fine. She seemed to connect more strongly with Alagos, though, than she ever had with anyone else and this worried Thalos. Just what kind of person was the male before him?

The older Ranger only made his presence known when the game settled down and the shape-shifter was once again petting a horse quietly, murmuring words the older man could not hear. Amber eyes jerked up to meet his gray as Thalos moved forward and for a moment, the Ranger saw Alagos eyes film over, a look of panic coming to them before it faded and he seemed to regain whatever control he'd lost. The relaxed state was gone, though, and in its place was tension that Thalos could see in every line of the lithe body before him. The horses sensed it and their ears flattened as the Ranger approached, pawing the earth in agitation. Thalos paused as one horse reared slightly and he was both curious and faintly pleased to hear Alagos speak, his voice quiet.

"Let him pass, Comahea." Alagos watched as Thalos waited patiently for the horse to move back before coming forward again, as calmly as he had before. He stopped before a horse and laid his hand on it, scratching gently. He made no move to approach Alagos where the shape-shifter stood beside another horse, the animal slightly between the two of them and Alagos felt his body drain of some tension, but not nearly enough to be called calm or relaxed. How long had Thalos been there and what did he want? He watched the man warily, but was still unprepared for when the human spoke.

"How do you know their names?" Thalos glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the white-haired male jerk at the sound of his voice, much like a skittish horse himself. It took a moment before the Ranger heard an answer and even then he felt as if Alagos was hiding more than he revealed, but perhaps that was just the tightness and softness of the other male's voice. "I asked them. All animals have names. You have to be willing to hear them."

The man's gray eyes met amber and Alagos found himself relaxing a bit more, still wary but not feeling like he might bolt at any minute. There was no malice in Thalos' gaze, in his face nor was there impatience or even an overwhelming interest. Looking at the Ranger was like looking at a pool of still water. All you saw was yourself and you knew you were alone, safe. It was strange because Alagos knew very well that he had every reason not to trust Thalos and yet... The man had never threatened him, never tried to touch him or corner him. In fact, this was the first time they'd ever spoken.

Thalos smiled at his response. "I am afraid this hearing you speak of, not everyone has it. How do you understand them?"

Alagos studied the human, trying to find the motive behind the question, but he came up blank. "I am part knowledge dragon and they have the gift of tongues. It helps us read scrolls, messages and books we might need to. We can also communicate with others of different races to gain the knowledge we need."

The Ranger blinked. It must have been the most he'd heard the shape-shifter say since he'd met him! Thalos nodded and moved slowly around to the other side of the horse he stroked, watching curiously as Alagos also moved, putting the same amount of distance between them as there had been before. The older man suddenly found it very amusing and made sure to move to a different horse slowly as he spoke, always glancing at the shape-shifter to see him moving too whenever Thalos got too close for his comfort. It was like a game of sorts, but perhaps a bit more, too.

"Where did these horses come from? How did you get them to come to us?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ah, finally. Thalos met the younger male's eyes, interested in the tone Alagos had taken. Up until now, the shape-shifter had been quiet, almost subdued, but now there was a spark of fire in his voice and the Ranger saw that his amber eyes were narrowed as he rested a hand on a mare's back, almost protectively. "I don't. I merely wanted to know how you would react to the question." He saw the shape-shifter tense, almost bristle and turned his attention back to the horse before him, studying its face. "Alagos, where is your family?"

The question startled Alagos and he felt his anger drain as a deep ache of loneliness and grief took its place, wedging something uncomfortable in his throat. His eyes glazed over as his mother's face floated up out of memory and he didn't have the heart to push the image away. He hadn't thought of his family, the one he'd lost in some time and he really had not expected Thalos to bring it up. Why had the man asked anyway? A hot feeling stung his eyes and Alagos swallowed and blinked. He gave a shocked yelp as his eyes focused once more. He found himself face to face with Thalos and he stumbled, falling backward . The shape-shifter froze where he'd landed on the forest-floor and flinched back, curling slightly, instinctively as the Ranger crouched quickly, surprised as well.

Thalos stilled, balancing on his feet as he watched Alagos. He didn't miss the way the shape-shifter flinched back away from him or the shiver that ran through the lithe frame. Amber eyes watched his every move, but the Ranger saw the fear lurking in them, mostly hidden, but still there. Thalos sighed silently, seeing truly for the first time what his daughter had. She wasn't trying to care for Alagos simply because she wanted to see him happy. She was caring for the shape-shifter because no one else could at this point, no one else could get close enough to do so. His voice was soft when he spoke and he made no move to touch the white-haired male.

"I am sorry. I did not intend to bring painful memories to mind. Are you hurt?" He watched as the other male tried to process what he'd said, his mind coming back from an entirely different place. Alagos was expecting to be hurt, that much was obvious, but Thalos didn't entirely understand why. The shape-shifter was a dragon, what could have hurt him badly enough that he didn't even try to defend himself against more potential pain? Alagos finally seemed to understand what he had asked and the Ranger saw the confusion in his face even if his eyes were now entirely blank. He shook his head slowly, but didn't move. He did jerk as if struck when Thalos settled a gentle hand on his shoulder, though, and his amber eyes shut. The Ranger's gray eyes turned worried when he felt the violent tremors under his hand, but he didn't remove it.

"Alagos? Alagos look at me." It was a command, done on an impulse and Thalos watched as amber eyes snapped open in a pale face, locking with his own. The Ranger spoke softly, wondering if it would help at all. Whatever Alagos expected, he wanted to do that opposite. He didn't understand it yet, but his daughter's goal had just become his own right then. "Alagos, who am I?" Thalos watched as the shape-shifter seemed to struggle with the question and his thoughts were confirmed. Alagos wasn't even sure who he was seeing right now. Finally the answer came, hesitantly.

"Th..Thalos."

The Ranger smiled a bit and nodded, relieved to see some of the clouds clear in the amber eyes before him. "Yes." He removed his hand from the shape-shifter's shoulder as the beginning of understanding started in the white-haired male's eyes and Alagos immediately scrambled away, seeming to have found his body again. Thalos let him, staying where he was as the other male stopped at the legs of a horse that bent its head to blow in his white hair. Alagos didn't notice, his attention on the man a short distance away. He wasn't even sure what had happened, not entirely anyway, but his body was shaking beyond his control. And yet, something seemed to have clicked quietly into place in his mind too, something he could not yet understand. His amber eyes never left the Ranger as Thalos stood and started petting the horse nearest to him. It wasn't hard to find one as the eight animals grazed around them.

"Alagos, what do you think of my daughter?"

Alagos blinked, unprepared for the question and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them to try and still the tremors that ran through him. He didn't even care how he looked at the moment or even if this position made getting away - if need called for it - harder. He was too shook up to care at all. "I..I like her." He practically blurted it and Thalos raised a brow, amused. "She doesn't seem to think so."

The reply was very soft and the man had to listen carefully to hear it. "I know."

Thalos sighed and turned to look at the white-haired male. "I don't want her hurt. I can accept that she will not be giving you up, but it does not stop the worry I feel. Do you understand this?"

Alagos nodded against his knees. "I understand. I don't want to hurt her." That was the last thing he wanted. Not only because the Rishten practically forbid it, but also because despite his best intentions and reluctance, he had started to like Gweltari, to care for her. It was the bond at work in some part, but also just the woman herself. She was stubborn and yet gentle, kind, but she had a temper to match his own. She knew when to push him and when to stay silent despite the curiosity he KNEW she felt. It had earned his respect and some of his trust. The affection had followed slowly after and now it refused to leave. No, he didn't want Gweltari hurt either, by him or anyone else.

Thalos watched the shape-shifter for a moment and then nodded. "Good. Then see that you don't." His voice was both firm and quiet and he smiled a bit. "For what it is worth, I do believe you care about her." He left the horses and headed back to the camp, leaving Alagos both rattled and tired.

* * *

Gweltari knew something was wrong when she woke that morning, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The knowledge plagued her as she packed her bedroll and helped disassemble the camp. It wasn't until Alagos emerged through the trees, the white wolf warily avoiding the men, that it hit her.

Nightmares. She'd had nightmares last night...but she didn't remember any of them. She always remembered her dreams, bad or good so the fact that she couldn't remember a thing about what she'd dreamed last night, but only knew she HAD dreamed, rang a bell of warning in her mind. Her green-gray eyes followed the shape-shifter for a long moment. It had been him. Something had happened to make him angry or scared or hurt, and it had filtered into her sleep, she knew it. How she understood didn't matter. Alagos finally looked up and met her eyes, seeming to sense them, or maybe feeling her desire for him to do so. The connection was instant between them and it even surprised her. The woman's lips parted as a quick scene flashed through her mind and her eyes snapped to her father. What had he done?

Gweltari looked back at Alagos only to see that he'd disappeared back into the trees. She growled in frustration and extended her mind slightly, trying to feel him. She was rewarded with a faint trace of the male before he seemed to sense her. Everything went dark then and the woman ran a hand through her tangled curls, resisting the urge to curse. Her father at her elbow made her jump and she closed her eyes, swallowing before she opened them. Thalos merely observed his daughter with a small smile. "I did not threaten him or hurt him. We merely talked."

Green-gray eyes narrowed and a deep well of anger stirred in her, a thing she hardly knew existed. The image of her dragon flashed through her mind again and she felt like snarling. "Why was he on the ground then?" Her voice was calm with control, a well-practiced control that no one seemed able to see through. She watched as surprise filter through her father's eyes, but didn't explain how she knew what had happened. "I startled him and he fell. I am beginning to understand what draws you to him, Tari. You cannot fix everyone, though, daughter."

The woman shook her head, a glint of seething anger in her eyes and she turned away, working on making her pack stay on the gray stallion she would be riding. Her dark curly hair fell forward, hiding her face, but nothing could hide the snapping tone she aimed at the older man. "No, you do not. You think I am drawn to him like I am drawn to every other person who needs help." She glanced at her father, her eyes and voice hard. "That is not what connects me to him. He is not a injured puppy! I am not trying to 'fix him', father. I care about him and I am the only person who can understand him."

"Gweltari-"

"No. You don't understand and you can't. You are not Rishten bound to him. I am not boasting when I speak these things, father. I am only saying what is true." She knew she was being too harsh, unwilling to talk, but her frustration level was starting to boil over and she didn't know how to stop it. She turned away and Thalos rested a hand on her shoulder, making her tense with renewed anger. She loved her father, but she knew he was going to try and calm her now. What he didn't seem to understand was that she didn't want to be calmed. She wanted to scream at something, needed to be able to vent in some way before being all right again.

"Tari-" Thalos got no further than last time as his daughter's head snapped up and she looked to her left. Alagos stood there, waiting and the Ranger's daughter seemed to hear something he didn't.

**"Nahisya. Come."** The command was soft, but Gweltari immediately felt her anger drain away as if it had never existed. The shape-shifter's mind brushing against her own sent ripples of warmth and comfort through her and the woman smiled slightly, moving away from her father and swinging up onto the gray stallion. Somehow she knew that the white wolf was still not ready to let her ride and for the moment, she was all right with that.

Alagos watched Gweltari for a moment before turning his amber gaze to Thalos, meeting the man's gray eyes. He had said he didn't want Gweltari hurt and that included all threats to her, not just his. He had left earlier in turmoil of his own, but her anger and the undercurrent of desperation he'd felt from the woman had focused his mind on one thing and one thing only: getting her away from whatever was distressing her...or dealing with the problem himself. The shape-shifter looked away from the Ranger as the gray stallion approached and simply turned, loping back into the woods. Gweltari followed.

**"Thank you."**

They'd been walk silently for almost a half hour now - Gweltari riding - and her temper had finally cooled. She looked down at the white wolf as a surge of amusement went through her head, but he didn't reply. He also didn't push her mind away and that was answer enough for the woman at this point. She looked behind them as the sound of hooves could be heard and sighed. She glanced back at Alagos and felt more than knew he was going to surge ahead and leave her. The plea came without thought.

**"Alagos. Stay. Please?" **Her green-gray eyes met his amber as the white wolf slowly relaxed into a slow lope again. He still didn't answer her, but as the other riders appeared, he didn't leave either, actually pressing closer to her gray mount. It made her smile and he snorted softly, a low growl vibrating in her head. The shape-shifter wasn't sure what exactly had changed between them, but he found that as the day went on, he didn't mind staying by her side. He didn't like having to be near the other humans, but they seemed to know to give him a wide berth and there were no problems.

* * *

Alagos laid his ears back at the sound of the rushing water. The river was large, swollen from the rains that had fallen in this region of the mountains and the Rangers eyed it with unease, talking among themselves as the horses under them sidled and pawed the earth nervously. The shape-shifter glanced at Gweltari and she met his eyes, silently questioning. He didn't need words to know what she wanted and sprang into the air, his form shifting in a falcon more quickly than he could fall. Giving a screech, he rose higher into the air, studying the land below. His piercing eyes followed the line of the river and a sinking feeling came to his chest. It was flooded all the way through and this, the natural crossing, was the shallowest area. It didn't leave much confidence and he came back to the bank, landing on four paws before meeting the woman's eyes again.

**"It's flooded all the way down. We have to cross here."** He looked back at the river and missed the way Gweltari went white, her face draining of color. Her fear stabbed through him, though, and the shape-shifter's head snapped around to look at her. Her hands clenched the black mane of the gray stallion tightly and the horse fidgeted, side-stepping. Thalbor rode up to his sister and said something, but Alagos didn't catch it over the roar of the water. He did feel the woman relax slightly, though and looked away again. She was afraid to cross the water and wolf couldn't blame her. It was deep and swirling brown, dangerous.

The Rangers finally seemed to organize who would go first and Erthor eased his mount into the water. It went well at first until the horse stopped, knee-deep in the water and refused to move. The man kicked gently, encouraging, but the pale mare only back-stepped tossing her head. Alagos growled and moved forward, his forming changing as he plunged into the water and went to the mare's side. The white stallion nipped her neck hard when her eyes rolled and the female horse squealed, but stilled.

_"Don't want to cross!"_ She danced nervously and the shape-shifter snorted in reprimand until she stilled again. His amber eyes met her dark ones. _"I know you don't want to swim it, but you have to."_ The mare tossed her head and whinnied weakly, looking at the brown river and Alagos sighed before grabbing as much mane as he could in his teeth. He moved forward and gave it a sharp tug, startling the other horse into stepping forward. She fought him, but the stallion was stronger and continued to pull her into the water, completely ignoring the wide eyes Erthor was giving him. They continued like that until the mare was chest-deep in the water and was about ready to either float away or swim. Alagos released her.

_"Swim."_

The mare did, moving forward slowly and Alagos waded plunged out of the water on the previous side, giving each and every horse a hard look. _"You chose to come this far and you will carry these humans farther. Swim the river."_ He stamped a hoof and Zainaben's horse moved forward slowly, passing the white stallion and dipping into the river. The rest of the horses followed when their riders urged them forward. Gweltari was the fourth person to cross and Alagos found his body tensing as the gray stallion entered the water. Everything went well at first, but Alagos knew something was wrong before it happened.

He felt the woman's fear spike as the horse under her stumbled not half way across, chest-deep in the water. There was a brief struggle for steady ground and then they both went under, the gray stallion rolling and then thrashing to get back up, his effort futile as the river swept him down-stream. Gweltari was nowhere to be seen, and Alagos stared at the water, feeling numb. A sudden scream in his mind made him whip his head up. **"ALAGOS!"** The fear was what paralyzed him inside, though. It was like a smothering darkness and his heart jolted. His body was already moving without him needing to tell it to and the shape-shifter leaped into the water, his form changing once more as he hit the cold river, never even hearing the cries of horror on the shore.

The white otter didn't waste time looking in his immediate vicinity, knowing Gweltari would have been swept down-stream quickly. His entire body worked with the current and he sped along, his body functioning without conscious thought as his mind focused on the woman. Her fear and panic surged through him like adrenaline, speeding him on and Alagos found his mind reaching for her own, reassuring. He was coming.

He knew when he was close because the urge to draw air was strong and he knew it wasn't coming from him. His lungs felt like they were burning and his body was going numb...but it wasn't. Hers was. The shape spotted the woman at the same time her mind screamed again, desperate for any kind of help at this point. Alagos wasn't even really aware of when his body changed this time. All he knew was intense relief when his fingers grasped her clothes and then he was kicking for the surface, pulling her up. His mind swamped hers, mingling and joining, comforting her fear while ignoring its own and the woman stopped struggling against him. They broke they water and drew in a quick breath before being plunged under again by the current. The shape-shifter didn't let her go, though, and he felt Gweltari's fingers curl in his own shirt, clenched so tight he thought her knuckled might break. His voice was strangely calm despite the way his heart raced and he knew it was something he could have only accomplished for her alone. **"I'm here. I won't let you go, Nahisya. I promise."**

He heard the sob she gave in his mind, but her head nodded before they were dunked under again by the raging current. She was kicking, trying to help now that he'd given her something solid to hold on to, some sense of up and down and the shape-shifter was grateful for it as the water pummeled their bodies, striking them against rocks and debris. They were lucky to even get one gulp of air before the water was surging over their heads again and Alagos knew they had to get out as he felt his own body going numb.

The shape-shifter weighed the options swiftly. He could try to keep swimming as a human and hope they could get to shore somehow or he could shift into something bigger. The latter option seemed the wisest, but Alagos knew he shifted too many times already in so little time and he was already exhausted, his kicks slowing and plunging them under the water more often. It was when he realized that Gweltari had stopped moving and her eyes were closed that the decision was made for him. He clenched his chattering teeth and felt his body start to change, much too slow. He finally felt the form complete itself and lunged for Gweltari as she started to sink. Her hands had come loose in her unconscious state and he didn't have any. The large cat's teeth sank into her jerkin and he started for the shore, his hind legs giving him more power than his human ones had. It was still difficult, painfully so, but his feet soon touched the opposite bank and the shape-shifter pulled the woman after him.

His legs almost gave way then, but his fear for Gweltari overrode it and his form changed once more, slowly and Alagos found himself hacking up water on his hands and knees. His entire body shook with cold and his lungs ached, but he didn't care and he turned the woman over. Her face was pale, her lips blue and she seemed to be not breathing. Alagos knew she was. The bond would have been broken if she wasn't and he didn't feel that pain. The shape-shifter's hands shook as he turned her one her side and hit her between the shoulder-blades with a fist. Gweltari woke and immediately coughed, her lungs spilling up the water they'd taken in. Her body started to shiver violently about ten minutes later and Alagos could hear her teeth clattering together. Her eyes had closed again and he was alarmed to feel a fluttering pulse under his partially numb fingers.

Alagos felt a keening cry well up in his throat as panic threatened and Gweltari moaned. The sound made him focus again and he forced his body to move. They would freeze if he didn't get them away from the water and to warmth. They were probably miles down-stream from the Rangers now and the men still had to cross over to this bank. They would be weathering the night alone. The shape-shifter felt a faint flutter of fear as his arms went under the woman's shoulders and knees, but he pushed it away with a furious snarl. His own fear didn't matter right now because he'd found something he feared more than humans and that was Gweltari dying, being taken from him. The thought alone brought a whimper to his throat and looked down at her pale face. He couldn't lose her. He knew that now.

The shape-shifter got the the treeline and into the woods before his strength gave out. He barely managed to keep a hold of the woman in his arms as his legs buckled and fell to his knees. Gweltari half-woke and she cried out, her broken arm having been jarred. Alagos saw with sickening dread that it was broken once again and needed to be set. He clenched his teeth against the shattering and laid the woman down. He searched the woods with eyes that were starting to go dark around he edges and had never felt more grateful in his life when his gift proved the information he needed. There was a hollow tree not five hundred yards away. The thought of moving sent a groan through him, but he picked Gweltari up again and got to his feet unsteadily, stumbling as he made his way toward relative warmth and safety for the night.

Laying the woman down inside the large tree-trunk proved the easiest part of his job, difficult as it was, but gathering wood for a fire nearly did him in. The thought of having to start it with nothing but the sticks themselves made him want to cry. His fingers were numb as he rubbed a stick against a flat piece of rock, his eye blurring as the first spark ignited. He couldn't even manage a smile when the wood was finally burning, steadily building and just turned numbly to the next task, one he was dreading for an entirely different reason.

Alagos' fingers were clumsy as they undid the outer layer of clothing on Gweltari. She would freeze if he left them on. Getting them off was more difficult than he could have ever imagined and his arms were shaking from more than just cold when he finally had her down to the most basic layer of clothes. There was no time to feel embarrassed and the thought didn't even enter his hazy thoughts as he flinched and whimpered every time he had to pull something over her injured arm. His own arm throbbed in response and the shape-shifter gritted his teeth as he piled leaves against the woman's back and on her legs, situating her so she was pressed against the back of the tree trunk, the fire in front of her. He didn't even think to remove his own clothes when he'd finished, simply shifting. He felt like his body was tearing itself to pieces before the process was over.

The wolf weaved unsteadily to Gweltari's side and curled against her chest and stomach, his lower half brushing against her legs. He was large for a wolf and he knew his warmth would keep her alive. The thought was a comforting one, the only glimmer of hope he could grasp as his eyes slid shut and he was lost to the world.

* * *

Alagos woke in the night to a jolt of terror that left his fur bristling and a snarl in his throat. It was only hearing the sudden, but muffled cry behind him that made the wolf realize that the fear wasn't his own. The canine turned his head to see Gweltari's face and what he saw there filled him with a fierce protectiveness that startled him. She was having a nightmare. He wasn't truly aware of shifting, but he did know that he wanted the look on her face to go away and the fear he knew wasn't his own to depart as well.

The white-haired male reached out and then hesitated, his middle tightening as his own demons rose to the surface of his mind. Gweltari screamed, his thoughts filtering into her own nightmare and the shape-shifter didn't pause to think before his outstretched hand touched her face. His world went dark.

_There was no light. The sound of water filled his ears, roaring, getting louder. He felt panic rise in his chest. He was terrified of drowning._

_No. Wait. Gweltari was terrified of drowning. She always had been. She hated water. These thoughts came to Alagos with such clarity that he cursed himself for not seeing them before. It was still dark, no light anywhere and the sound of water was still present, but he didn't feel the panic anymore. He did feel the woman's fear though and he didn't need a light to know where she was. The hysterical screams the soon started were clue enough and Alagos snarled as the darkness finally receded to a gray twilight, leaving him with the perfect view of Gweltari chained to a wall, water rising around her inside a stone room. It was a nightmare he could relate to and the thought sent a chill through him._

_He didn't hesitate to jump into the room from above. This was a dream and his mind knew it. Convincing Gweltari would be the hard part, but if he used logic it should be fine. That thought fled as her terrified green-gray eyes met his and the pleading that flooded them made his heart twist. He was at her side quickly, the water now up to their waists. "Nahisya. Shh, I'll get you out." His words came out shaky and he didn't understand why. This was a dream.. _

_Gweltari started crying and the thought fled again. "Please! Don't let me die again! Please, Alagos don't let me die!" Her crying turned to sobs and the shape-shifter stopped the futile attempt to wrench the chains free, trying to calm his own rapidly beating heart as he brought both hands up to either side of the woman's head, holding it gently as he made her eyes meet his. "Gweltari, I will get you out of here. I promise. Do you believe me?"_

_Her lips trembled and tears ran when she spoke, her voice hoarse from the screams. "You left."_

_"What?" The water was chest-high now and the woman looked like she might fall apart again. Alagos touched his forehead to hers, his voice soft even as his body shivered in cold. "When did I leave?"_

_"L..last t..time. I s..screamed for y..you, but y..you d..didn't come."_

_Alagos closed his eyes, fighting for calm. Her emotions - dream induced though they might be - were wreaking havoc on his own system and it took everything he had to stay calm. It was a dream. The hardest part was getting Gweltari to believe what he told her. He knew this, but it was more difficult than it had ever been in his life to not be caught up in the nightmare himself. He moved his forehead from hers and she looked up slightly. Their noses nearly touched and he held her eyes, his voice quiet. "I'm here now and I will get you out of this. Do you believe me?"_

_Gweltari nodded as more tears streamed down her face, dripping into the water that was now at her chin and Alagos nodded too before reaching above her head and shattering the chain with a swift yank. It no longer had any power to hold her here. Gweltari gave a startled cry as sank into the water, but his arms were already around her and then they were both being pulled out of the dream and into the waking world..._

Alagos jerked back from the woman as they both awoke, both gasping and shaking. Gweltari's eyes were still half glazed when the shape-shifter finally steadied himself and he felt her forehead. She had a fever. Her green-gray eyes followed him as he stood, his clothes still damp against his body and put more wood on the fire. He noticed just how much his entire body ached when he sat again. Gweltari was still watching him, but Alagos doubted if she would even remember this in the morning. In some way that made it easier for him to handle touching her to check her temperature and sit near enough that he was help keeping her warm.

His body was still wary around her even if his mind had finally accepted that it could trust the woman. It had taken her almost drowning for his stubborn head to follow his heart. He watched her watching him and then tensed as her eye slid shut, waiting. No sounds of distressed emerged from her, though, and he felt no fear from her mind. It was a relief and he sighed, shifting quietly into a wolf once more before curling against her and letting himself drift off.

* * *

Gweltari woke to a throbbing pain in her arm, her side and head. She was warm, though, and the realization made her smile to herself even as a foggy part of her brain was trying to figure out where she was. It was only when she registered that the warmth beside her was breathing did the woman truly wake, opening her eyes and blinking at her surroundings. She was in a...hollowed out tree? Her green-gray eye trailed down to the white fur under her hand and she realized she was clutching a handful of it and had been since she'd truly woken. The white wolf was sleeping deeply and the woman looked him over for any cuts or blood, but she found none.

The memory of the river came back in a rush and Gweltari shuddered, looking down at Alagos again. He'd saved her. The thought brought a smile to her lips and she sat up slowly...only to see that she was not even half-dressed. A streak of heat ran through her body and centered on her cheeks and she stood slowly, hunched a bit in the tree, but able to move enough to slip into her damp clothing. She quickly realized her arm was broken again and tried to stifle a cry of pain when she jarred it. It was no use, though, as Alagos jerked up, his amber eyes immediately fixing on her. He was standing, shifted into human form and walking toward her before she could protest. It was only when he stopped in front of her that they both froze.

Gweltari was keenly aware of being only half-dressed - her thin undershirt, underpants and leggings on, her shirt in her hand - and Alagos was suddenly very unsure of what he'd been about to do. Their eye finally met and the shape-shifter spoke in a whisper. "Your arm needs to be set." Gweltari nodded slowly. "I would like to get my shirt on first." The white-haired male didn't look away from her face as he reached a hand out and the woman paused for a moment before giving him her shirt.

It was with the greatest of gentleness that Alagos told her to lift her arms and slipped the shirt on over them, wincing when the fabric trailed across her bruised and swollen skin before being pulled over her head and down to her hips. Gweltari was bright red, but she mumbled a thank you before stumbling out of the tree. Her heart was racing and she didn't understand why, but the thought that Alagos could feel everything she did, knew her emotions made her even more jittery. It didn't occur to her that she could feel his emotions too because right now she wasn't. It should have been a clue that Alagos wasn't feeling what she was, but Gweltari wasn't thinking clearly at this point.

The fact was that the shape-shifter was only aware of his own turbulent thoughts at the moment and wasn't focusing on hers at all. At this point they had not strengthened their bond enough to know one other's emotion including their own like Morroch and Arienel were able to. The male ran a hand through his white hair as he approached the woman. His body raced with a shiver of old fear, but he ignored it and swallowed. "Nahisya." The name captured her attention and Alagos looked at her arm, his meaning clear.

Gweltari swallowed hard, meeting his eyes. She was alarmed to find them blank, confused too, but she didn't comment, only sitting on the ground as Alagos did the same. She watched his hands tremble slightly as he ran his fingers over her swollen arm, looking for the break and the place to align the bones. It would seem his fear was still there, dormant, but there. She found herself fearing that when this was over, when they were both finally out of shock that this would be nothing but a memory. Would he go back to avoiding her? Gweltari gasped in surprise as his fingers stilled quite suddenly and his head snapped up. Their eye met and Gweltari felt tears come to her own as she saw his amber eyes slowly swim with emotion. It was only one and she knew without a doubt that it was hard for him to show it, to make his expression say what he was feeling, but the complete trust she saw in his gaze made her smile, the tears trailing down her face slowly.

"Let's get your arm set."

The woman could only nod, too overwhelmed to speak. She did scream though as the shape-shifter took her arm without warning and moved the bone into place. He hadn't said anything before doing it, hadn't given her any kind of clue and Gweltari knew it was for the best, but it didn't keep her from lashing out at him in instinct alone. Her palm hit his cheek with a resounding crack and Alagos jolted backward, away from her, shaking with both the pain he could feel in her arm and the pain now coming from his face. Gweltari cradled her reset arm close, trying not to move it out of place even as she shook with the pain and looked up at him in horror. The shape-shifter stared back, his mind warring with itself in a battle he knew would determine how far his trust for her extended. He had thought just moments before that it was complete, but old memories swarmed him and the shape-shifter didn't know how to fight them.

Gweltari watched his amber eyes cloud over and she felt a jolt of fear. It made her voice quaver even in her mind. **"Alagos?"** There was no immediate answer as the white-haired male closed his eyes and a moment passed before his body drained of tension. His eyes opened again and he sank to his knees slowly, taking a shuddering breath. **"I'm here."**

* * *

Thalbor looked at the swift river once more and his jaw tightened. They had been searching all morning and now into the afternoon to find any traces of his sister or the shape-shifter, but so far there had been no signs. The image of Gweltari going under flashed in his mind again and Thalbor gave a shaky sigh, closing his gray eyes as his twin rode up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. We'll find them." His twins voice shook just as much as his did, but Thalbor nodded.

They had to believe Gweltari was alive. Neither of the brothers, nor the father could bear any other thought. They'd just gotten their sister and daughter back! They couldn't lose her again. And so they kept searching, the other Rangers doing the same as the whole group traveled down river. Any of them would have done the same thing for each others' children and they knew it. They were all family and they took care of one another.

Noon came and went without a sign and Thalbor was studying the wet ground once more when a shout rang out. His head came up fast and he saw that Taurnar was already dismounting. Thalbor followed his lead, unsure what they were running to, but hopeful. The sight that met his eyes when he finally spotted what the commotion was about was more than he could have hoped for.

His sister was alive, looking like a drowned rat, but well and riding a white stallion with amber eyes who looked to be as dirty and tired as she was. The twins grinned, their whoops of delight echoing across the water as they ran up to the two and pulled their sister gently into their arms. Alagos let them get close enough to do so, but then shied away from the reunion as his body jerked in fear that was still present. It was one thing to trust Gweltari. It was quite another to trust any other humans, especially male ones. Neither brother seemed to notice though as they questioned their sister and Thalos came to join the group, pulling his daughter close.

Green-gray eyes and amber ones set in the face of a white wolf met once briefly and Gweltari gave him a look of understanding before he faded into the forest. She DID understand and the fact that he felt the need to flee didn't bother her at the moment, not when she thought back to how he'd finally let her ride him. He finally trusted her enough, cared for her enough to push his fear of her kind aside. It didn't fail to put a smile to her face when she'd first seen it for the truth it was and it didn't fail now. Gweltari felt happy for the first time in a long time as her brothers and father helped her to a horse. She mounted up with a sigh, already feeling the differences between a horse and her shape-shifter.

Her shape-shifter. He was really hers now and she could feel it. They still had a long ways to go and there were things that she knew would be painful to figure out, but right now, at this moment, she could rest in the fact that Alagos was hers now and even he accepted it. And she was his. The woman closed her eyes and let sleep descend as her father's arms wrapped around, keeping her from falling as the horses started to move again.

* * *

Gweltari woke to a whimper. Such a small sound should not have disturbed her sleep considering how tired she was, but it had and her eyes darted to Thalbor and Taurnar, both her brothers on watch. Taurnar nodded his head toward the place near the trees and to her left. Alagos was there and his form alarmed her as she stood and approached him. She knelt at his side and felt his forehead where she could see a sheen of sweat. The ground around him looked like something much larger had laid here not long ago and the few traces of white fur on the grass told her he'd been in wolf form. Why he was now a human troubled her. He seemed to have a fever and she bit her lip as he whimpered again. Thalbor's hand on her shoulder made her start and her brother smiled a bit before lifting the shape-shifter's lithe form.

The woman tensed, watching to see if Alagos would wake, but he didn't and she relaxed as her brother set the white-haired male down on his own bedroll near the fire. Gweltari was alarmed to see how pale Alagos truly was and she narrowed her eyes as she brushed his white hair back from his eyes. Had he taken his clothes off the night before? Had he slept? She thought back guiltily to him carrying her up the river as a horse and another thought crossed her mind as well. How many times had he shifted in the course of around thirty hours? Gweltari swore softly as he felt his clothes.

They were still damp. "Taurnar, I need your help." Her brother came over quietly and crouched down beside her. "What do you need?"

"To undress him. He's still damp from the river." Her sibling's expression of worry mirrored her own and they set to work swiftly, stripping the shape-shifter down to his leggings before covering him. It hadn't stopped Gweltari from seeing some of the scars that crossed his body, though, and she put her hand to her mouth when they were done, fighting back tears. She knew she was an emotional mess right now, but she truly did not feel bad for letting a few of the salty water fall now. What had 'they' done to him? She didn't know how she knew it was 'they' but she did. Such scars could certainly not be from battle or accidents.

Besides, she knew that Alagos didn't scar. He didn't even stay wounded for long. If he could shift, he could heal. To have gained these scars would mean he hadn't been able to shift and they'd had enough time to heal to become scars. The thought filled her with anger and grief. She didn't known she'd growled out loud until her brother touched her arm, bringing her attention back to the present. She shook her head to clear it, pushing her dirty, tangled curls back before looking at her brother.

"Thank you." Taurnar nodded before standing and rejoining his brother and Gweltari yawned. Her attention snapped to the male laying beside her, however, as he started to thrash and speak, his voice choked and filled with terror, speaking in a tongue she did not understand. "Ahn! Nihik ahn! Nis lunn reim bln zren wakti! Ahn, nihik!" He began to arch and convulse as Gweltari tried to hold him down and Thalbor came to her aid, adding his own strength. The woman flinched back and stifled a cry as Alagos screamed and her mind flashed with an image she did not understand. She ignored the startled voices of the camp as her hand touched the shape-shifter's cheek and then the world faded altogether.

_The stone hallway is dark, but Gweltari doesn't need light. All she has to do is follow the sound of weeping to find him and she does. He looks young, so much younger than he does now. It isn't the physical aging that makes him seem this way, though, it is the mental aging. He's both innocent and yet he is not a child, and the sight breaks her heart because she knows him now and she knows this can't end well. He's in a dark cell, a metal collar about his neck and chains on his wrists. He looks to have been here only a short while as his skin is still clean in some places and his body not as malnourished as most prisoners would be._

_The woman steps closer to the cell and grasps the bars. She tries to speak, but nothing comes out and she realizes in Alagos nightmares there is never anyone who can help him. There is no one in his life to do so. The thought gives her a jolt of fear as she hears footsteps. A dark-skinned, dark haired man steps right through her as she turns and Gweltari clenches her teeth, wanting to scream. She IS screaming, but no sound emerges and she whips around as the cell opens._

_Alagos looks up and she feels tears slip down her face at the look of fear that crosses his own. It is gone a moment later and he glares up at the man defiantly. The woman flinches back as he's struck and cries out, his head snapping back to hit the stone wall. The shape-shifter blinks rapidly, but doesn't have time to focus as he's kicked in the stomach. A groan breaks through his lips as he tries to curl on the injury with little success.  
_

_"Where are they hiding, Dragon?" The sound of the man's voice sends a chill down her spine and Gweltari hits the bars again, growling in fury. She can't get to him, though. He doesn't even know she's there and Alagos only shakes his head, white hair falling into his eyes. The man pulls Alagos' head up by this hair and a wicked-looking blade grazes the shape-shifter's cheek. He doesn't jerk back, only glaring at the man before growling through his teeth, amber eyes hard._

_"I don't know. You can hurt me and I still won't know."_

_The man smiles, black eyes gleaming. "I realize that, but I really don't need an excuse now, do I? You're a dragon. That's reason enough." Alagos' amber eyes widen before the blade is plunged into his shoulder and he screams, arching with the agony as the man twists the handle slightly before pulling it out. He speaks calmly, smiling malicioustly as the shape-shifter struggles for air, tears streaming. "Now, back to my question. Where are they hiding, Dragon?" _

Gweltari snapped back to the waking world and she realized that Alagos' screams were not just in her head anymore. He was still screaming. The woman sat up, noting that she wasn't beside the shape-shifter anymore and scrambled from her bedroll. She ignored her father's protest, stumbling toward the white-haired male, what she'd seen raging through her mind and bringing adrenaline to her body. Both Thalbor and Taurnar were trying to keep Alagos from hurting someone as he thrashed and arched, but Gweltari knew it was only making the nightmare worse and she pushed one of them away as she knelt beside Alagos again.

"Let him go!" The command was snapped and Taurnar immediately withdrew his hands. Alagos stopped screaming. The whimpers and moans he gave were worse though and Gweltari closed her eyes as she laid one hand on Alagos' chest and the other on his cheek. She let her mind slowly sink into his, avoiding the dream altogether as she let her own mind slowly calm, giving the same type of peace to his fevered subconsciousness. His skin was hot to the touch and she knew that his nightmare wasn't just a dream. It was a memory, a memory she would rather he not have. Gweltari wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, both of them still, no more sounds emerging from either, mind to mind.

She knew when Alagos' fever broke though because the memories stopped trying to push down the barrier she'd made. The just slowly faded away back into their dark holes and the woman gave a shaky sigh. She felt an answering shudder from Alagos and her green-gray eyes opened to meet his amber. Gweltari smiled slowly, knowing her eyes were still sad and she brushed hair away from his eyes gently, wanting the sudden tension in his body to leave. "I'm here. You're safe." Her voice was only a whisper, but the shape-shifter relaxed and his eyes slid shut with a relieved sigh as he drifted back to sleep.

The woman knew that this time he would not have another memory.

* * *

Alagos woke to the feeling of something running down his arm, a light touch that sent a shiver through him. It wasn't a bad one, though, and that surprised the shape-shifter. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking and saw a pair of green-gray ones looking back at him. The sensation on his arm had stopped and Alagos realized it had been her fingers. He didn't speak, unsure what to say and Gweltari smiled a bit, looking tired. Her eyes traveled back to his arm, though, and the male followed her gaze to see what had interested her.

He found it immediately. It was a scar on the inside of his arm. Alagos grimaced at the memory and Gweltari caught the expression instantly. Her fingers had begun to trace the outline of the old injury again and the shape-shifter found he didn't mind. "How did you get this?" Her voice was soft, but even so he flinched. Amber eyes slid shut and Alagos took a breath before replying as calmly as he could. "It was a brand. I cut into my arm to get rid of it."

There was silence and the shape-shifter opened his eyes again. Gweltari was looking at him with a mixture of grief and rage, and Alagos knew she wasn't going to settle for subtle answers this time. His body gave a tremble and he felt her mind touch his, comforting. She whispered, her voice running through him, calming him. **"Please tell me what happened. How did you get that scar?"**

Alagos shook his head, unable to speak and he felt gentle fingers brush his cheek. His amber eyes opened to meet her green-gray and Gweltari spoke out loud this time, her voice no less soft. "Please, Alagos. Just this scar. Just one." He found himself nodding slowly after a moment and knew that in time, he would be telling her about every scar, not just one.

The thought didn't fill him with dread and that was an encouraging thing.

* * *

**Okay, technically you guys have already seen this memory so I didn't feel the need to write it. If you need a refresh then go to O Emlyg, chapter five (Thurin). Please review!**


	3. Nestad

**Disclaimer:** I own shape-shifters and some characters and some events, oh my! But I don't own Tolkien's work; The Lord of the Rings. I don't own Peter Jackson's work either... *pouts*

A/N ~ Here's another one! It will be the last until I get Hervess a Iel finished and then this story will start up again. :)

Bold is mind-speech. Italic is memory at this point.

Dracon

_Brincu _= Uncle_  
_

_Astir _= Father_  
_

_Matre _= Mother_  
_

Elven_  
_

_Nínim _= Snowdrop

**Warning:** Again for Alagos' memories. Nothing very graphic, but I still felt the need to warn.

* * *

**_Nestad ~ Healing_**

The camp had grown quiet again as they'd talked and Gweltari glanced around, noting that her father had gone to bed and were sleeping soundly. Gimlan was on watch and the woman knew he would keep anything the two of them say to himself. She turned her eyes back to the white-haired male still lying on the bedroll, looking up at the sky.

The shape-shifter wasn't sure how to begin and he sat up slowly after a moment, the blanket around him pooling in his lap. He felt Gweltari stiffen and looked up from behind his white hair to see her running her gaze over his chest, arms and around to his back. Alagos knew what she saw and he suddenly wished his shirt was dry, feeling more vulnerable than he was fine with. The desire to hide was strong enough that the woman felt it and her green-gray eyes met his amber, her expression gentle. She reached forward and pulled the blanket away from him, standing to settle it on his shoulders before sitting again, their crossed knees touching. Her voice was quiet. "No one is going to hurt you here, Alagos."

The male nodded slowly, a shiver racing through him. He looked down at his arm and Gweltari laid her hand over the old scar, making him look up at her. "I don't know how to...to talk about..." He stumbled over the whispered words and Gweltari swallowed thickly before gathering the courage to say what she did. "Show me." Alagos flinched back, his eyes widening and the woman's gaze held his. "Show me. I want to understand." She watched his expression, but it had gone blank, guarded, unsure and Gweltari let her mind brush his with concern. She was worried to find that he shied away from her mentally and frowned, her fingers slipping under his chin to lift his head. "Alagos?"

Their eyes met and the fear and pain hit her in a wave, making her gasp as he stared at her. She wasn't seeing his amber eyes anymore though, but what lay behind them. A memory. The woman suddenly understood with clarity why he'd flinched away when she'd suggested this. Any memory he showed her...he had to relive. It was too late to stop the course they were on, though, and Gweltari watched with growing horror the shape-shifter's past...

_He was in a cell, both wrist chained to the wall behind him. There was slack enough to move, but not to stand and certainly not to fight back. The floor was cold and the stone rough. No light came into the dark place unless it be through the opening door. His long, white hair hung in his face, no longer even white, but brown with dirt and his own dried blood. Healed, but fresh scars covered his body and other wounds still bled sluggishly. How long had he been here? Three weeks? Five? He could hardly remember and part of him didn't want to. He didn't look up as the cell door opened, though, his body leaned toward the light and his lungs drew in the fresh air gratefully. The shape-shifter shook, knowing that 'they' never came into his cell for good reasons._

_The kick to his side made him hiss and draw back, finally looking up with fury-filled amber eyes. His body was trembling, his mind just wishing it were over, but his spirit wasn't cowed and it now sprang up, defiant. The man he looked at curled his lips and grabbed the shape-shifter white hair as Alagos snapped at him savagely, the collar about his neck clanking. He couldn't shift with it on and he and the man both knew it.  
_

_The first man held his hair near the back of his neck as the other two entered, one unlocking his wrists and the other tying them as soon as they were free. Alagos struggled the entire way as they dragged him down the dungeon hallway, toward a room. It was hot, a fire burning in a large furnace, iron tools laying about. What caused a shiver to wrack his body were the manacles in the room._

_The shape-shifter fought the men like a wild animal, but in the end all he got for it were new bruises and his hands locked into the manacles connected to a stone table. Amber eyes watched through a curtain of hair as something was thrust into the fire and then brought back out after a moment. It was a brand. Alagos jerked back, a sound of pure fear coming from him as his hair was grabbed again. He broke his wrist trying to get free as the hot metal came closer to his skin, and he screamed and bucked as it was pressed into the inside of his forearm, burning flesh wafting to his nose._

_He passed out._

Gweltari jerked back, her eyes closing as her entire body trembled. She felt only a slight pain, but knowing he had felt more, knowing that he'd suffered through that, it brought tremors to her small frame and the woman felt tears leak passed her closed lids. Her green-gray eyes snapped open, though, as Alagos moaned through gritted teeth and she realized with horror that the memory wasn't done for him...or he was experiencing another. Her fingers reached out to touch his cheek without thought, only wanting to know what was happening and she clenched her own teeth as her mind was plunged into another nightmare that was far worse than a dream.

_Pain. Where did it end and he began? Alagos didn't know and he was past the point of caring. He just wanted it to stop. His back burned, lacerations both partially healed and new crisscrossing his shoulders and further down. He knew they would heal quickly, some scaring and others not. It was one thing his captors seemed to find interest in other than how loudly he could scream; how fast could he heal and from what kind of injuries?_

_The shape-shifter looked up as a man entered and Alagos stiffened, a low growl starting in his throat. He no longer spoke, words almost a foreign concept. His captors didn't want to hear words anyway. They wanted screams and he provided those well enough. Dull amber eyes watched the man, his body trembling beyond his control. There was a spark of curiosity that welled in him, though. This person was new. He was dressed far more richly than the other men and he bore a strange scar on his right cheek. The man's black eyes studied him like one would look at an interesting animal and Alagos bared his teeth, his growl growing louder as the man crouched just out of range._

_"Rinobic tells me you are a dragon."_

_The sound of speech, civilized speech startled the shape-shifter and his chains clanked harshly as he jerked, his back hitting the wall and wrenching a gasped moan through his teeth. He felt tears sting his eyes and sent up a prayer for strength he did not have. It had become a daily thing and he couldn't even remember why he prayed to live a little longer, why he didn't just give in an die. He'd had plenty of opportunity, but his spirit simply refused to go out. His amber eyes came back to focus on the man before him when he was sure he wouldn't cry. They simply stared at one another and the dark-haired male stood, folding his arms._

_"I was told you could speak."_

_All he received was a snarl as Alagos' canines grew to fangs. It was the only threat he could make, but the man wasn't impressed and the shape-shifter started to tremble violently as the door opened once more and someone he did recognize walked in. Rinobic smirked and glanced at the new person. "Do you want to stay for the fun?" _

_The first man's dark eyes met Alagos' amber and a small smile came to his mouth. "Yes, I think I will." He looked Rinobic with a gleam in his expression that Alagos easily recognized and he shut his eyes, wanting with everything in him to curl up and disappear. He couldn't though, and he couldn't stop his ears from hearing. His mind had already begone to retreat inside itself, the only defense he had in this situation.  
_

_"He's afraid of fire?" _

_Rinobic's voice contained a note of satisfaction. "Yes, we discovered that one early on. Haven't used it in a while though."_

_"Good. Bring him."_

_Gweltari knew she didn't want to see anymore. She couldn't. Not now and the woman tried to get the shape-shifter's attention as she watched more men come in, grabbing Alagos as he struggled. She frantically tried to search for an escape for him, for her as the shape-shifter suddenly screamed, heat rippling through her mind with scorching pain, the smell of burnt flesh coming to her nose. Her cries for them to stop, for the memory to stop fell on deaf ears and she snarled, fury and an overwhelming surge of protectiveness going through her. She used it with all the mental strength she could, lashing out at the memory, shattering it. _

Alagos' choked sobs were the first thing she heard when her mind finally settled and the woman felt tears streaming down her own face. She paid them no mind though as her eyes snapped to the white-haired male. Her fingers were no longer on his cheek because he had moved to the ground, laying on his side, curling around his stomach protectively as his body heaved with quiet tears and he shook. The fact that he made such a small amount of sound and just the sight of him brought a wave of grief to her heart that nearly made it hard to breathe. Gweltari moved to his head and laid the back of her fingers against his cheek as she tried to steady her own heart with little success. She felt him still, fear flooding her mind and his sobs choked off as if strangled. Gweltari moved her fingers instantly, slowly, soothingly and her other hand started through his hair.

**"Shhh, it's me. I'm here, Alagos. I..I'm here."** She couldn't tell him everything was fine. She'd never felt further from 'fine' in her life, but she could let him know he wasn't alone. He'd been alone for so long... She wasn't about to let him be that way ever again. Gweltari continued to run her hands through his white hair and down his cheek, feeling him relax slowly with relief. She sniffled, her breathing just as shaky as his and the shape-shifter finally opened his eyes, his amber gaze meeting her own green-gray one.

**"I'm sorry."** He shouldn't have shown her...

Gweltari shook her head, her anger rising as her eyes hardened. **"No! Don't you ever say that again! Not for this!"** She bit her lip against bursting into tears as he flinched and looked down at him through watery eyes. Her mind brushed his, asking and the shape-shifter's eyes slipped shut even as his mind opened to hers, accepting the comfort she brought. Gweltari swallowed, her eyes tracing a few of the scars with a new understanding even as she kept herself calm for his sake. The one on his shoulder, the dagger. The one on his arm, a brand. The ones on his stomach...burns. Her eyes closed as she shook with both profound sorrow and rage, not longer able to control the two emotions. Not even for him.

Green-gray eyes opened in surprise when the woman felt a brush of something against her cheek and she looked down to find Alagos looking back up at her, his eyes steady. There was something about feeling someone so angry for what had happened to him that soothed the male. For the first time in a very long time, someone truly understood something about him and cared. His mind flowed through hers, both of them still too knew to understand everything about the other person, but their bond strong enough to comfort, to calm. He spoke slowly, his voice slightly hoarse. "Thank you."

Gweltari gave a choked laugh and shook her head, taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily. She removed her fingers from Alagos' hair reluctantly as he sat up, pulling the blanket around his lithe frame again and they were both very quiet for several minutes. The woman couldn't stand not knowing, though, not after what she'd seen and the question slipped out softly. "When...when did that happen?"

Blank amber eye looked up to meet her questioning gaze and Gweltari once again didn't like the way he hid so much emotion, but Alagos didn't seem to know how to show it. He'd spent so long building shields and walls to keep out the pain, to show nothing that it was second nature to keep his eyes devoid of any true emotion. He tilted his head slightly reminding her of his wolfish nature. "Which one?"

"The d..dagger. Your shoulder." She watched Alagos swallow hard and look away, toward the trees. "Two weeks into my captivity."

"Your arm?"

"...two month into it."

"Two months?" She knew her voice shook and Gweltari closed her eyes, fighting for control as the anger built again. "The burns?" She felt him closing down and opened her eyes, meeting his own. **"Alagos."** His name was from her own mind was all it took to make the clouds fade from his gaze and he gave a shaky sigh, running a hand though his beyond messed up hair. "The ones you saw were done n..nine months after I was captured." Gweltari's rage spiked and he felt it. A shiver ran through his lithe frame, but it wasn't one entirely of fear but also a strange type of comfort.

"How l..long were you held by them?"

His amber eyes slid shut and the woman knew she was not going to like the answer. A chill ran down her spine when he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "Eight years."

His hand shot out without needing to look up first, grabbing the woman's uninjured wrist as she tried to surge to her feet, more fury and horror than she knew what to do with racing through her heart, her mind and body. Eight years! The shape-shifter pulled her back down and her good hand clenched, still in his grip. Her teeth gritted so hard he thought she might hurt herself and he'd never felt safer in his entire life as she hissed, her words spat with enough venom to kill a Ringwraith had one been alive.

"Who are they?" Her green-gray eyes, filled with a righteous fire, met his own amber ones and Alagos felt a surge of warmth unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, it lapped at his mind with a fierce possessiveness and he let it in, feeling something click into place in his head, another piece of the puzzle. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and the beginning of true joy started in his eyes where they had been blank before. Gweltari was too angry to comprehend it at the moment, though, and the shape-shifter spoke softly. "They're dead, Nahisya. There is nothing you can do."

The woman was not satisfied with the answer, though and her eyes held his own, refusing to let him go. Eight years and so many scars she knew didn't show on his body, healed too quickly. He was scared and wary because of what had happened to him, he was the person who sat before her because of the hurt he'd been through and she would know who had done it. "Who were they, Alagos?" Her voice had gone quiet, but no less hard and the shape-shifter answered her, knowing he had to. She was his bonded. He had to answer. The fact didn't scare him anymore, though.

"Easterlings. They were Easterlings."

Gweltari closed her eyes slowly and nodded, stilling after that. Worry ran through Alagos and his mind brushed her own hesitantly. **"Nahisya?" **Green-gray eyes opened to meet his amber and the woman finally saw the small sense of peace that resided in Alagos' amber gaze. It calmed her heart if not her mind and she smiled a bit, the expression shaky, but there. **"I'm here."**

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly normal.

Both Alagos and Gweltari woke to the sound of the camp being packed up and the woman groaned, stretching, but not making any move to get up. The white wolf looked down at her in amusement from where he lay pressed against her side and snorted before standing. Gweltari squeaked indignantly as the cold air rushed to fill the place his body had been and she opened her eyes to glare at him. Amber eyes only laughed mockingly down at her, but unlike most times, he actually meant it.

The woman scrambled up and took a swipe at his head, a blow that the white wolf easily avoided, a chuckle resounding through her head as he darted a few steps away grinning as only a wolf could. Gweltari stilled, a smile coming to her face. It was good to hear that sound after the night they'd had and she sent an affectionate wave to the shape-shifter as she stood and began to start her own packing. She missed the way Alagos stopped, blinking as warmth flowed through him, whispering words he didn't understand into his heart. He found he didn't have to understand, though, as the feeling didn't call for it. It just required acceptance.

The shape-shifter gave it and the affection wrapped around his heart and mind, bringing with it a sense of safety and an intense feeling of _like_ from Gweltari that made him shiver with pleasure. He only realized his tail was wagging when Gweltari's laughter rang through the camp and he felt her hand ruffle his ears, surprising him. He ducked away from it, partly out of wolf-instinct and partly because he truly was not expecting the touch and his body was not used to it. Her smile was wide, though, taking no offense. **"You look much too cute when you do that. It ruins the scary wolf affect."** She winked and the canine growled after her, but couldn't find it in himself to even be annoyed.

He shook his coat out and then shifted quickly, reaching down to grab his shirt and other articles of clothing - now dry - slipping them on quickly. He looked up to find both Thalbor and Taurnar staring at him, their eyes wide, but they said nothing and quickly returned to their tasks. Alagos knew the image of his lithe body covered in silver-white scars wouldn't be leaving their minds soon. The thought bothered him and Gweltari looked over, her eyes questioning. The shape-shifter only shook his head, though, his hair falling forward and she frowned, but didn't press. He wasn't sure why he cared what the twins thought anyway, but something in him was changing, desiring to be...well, accepted. He wanted to heal and the realization left him blinking into the trees, surprised, but not afraid.

Gweltari finally had her stuff packed and she looked around at the other Rangers. It slowly occurred to her that there were only seven horses in the clearing and each was being mounted by a rider. She didn't have time to worry about it, though, as she felt a strong push at her back. She turned to meet the eyes of a white stallion and Alagos merely looked at her calmly as she smiled slowly and stroked his nose.

"Thank you."

Alagos snorted and the woman chuckled, knowing he wasn't going to speak. That was the funny thing about the bond between them. They had every opportunity to use it, to speak silently to each other to ask about problems or just...talk, but both of them still found themselves using words out loud or letting their emotions, a glance, a mind-brush, an action speak for them. Gweltari had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to change and she found she didn't mind in the slightest. It didn't matter if he didn't speak overmuch or that she worked better with a touch than words. They were compatible and the woman knew that the Rishten was not given by chance, but orchestrated by One far wiser than they.

She stroked the stallion's white neck as soon as she was on his back, silently asking if he was still all right. She didn't receive any audible answer, but it wasn't needed as the shape-shift simply leaped forward and into a gallop, making her laugh in surprise. She heard the hooves of seven horse spring after them as they raced through the woods.

* * *

Alagos was actually tired when they finally stopped for the night and the feeling was a good one for him. He rarely slept well, but he always slept best when exhausted. The nightmares didn't come then. The horse shook out his mane, looking after Gweltari as she worked with Niluphel, both of the females laughing as they talked. He wouldn't tell her, but Alagos found her beautiful. The thought made him nervous though. Was it the Rishten that made his eyes follow her movements or something else entirely? Did he want to be near her, see her smile because of the bond between them or...

The shape-shifter shook his head again, snorting and his amber eyes glanced at the woman again. She was looking at him, a puzzled expression on her face, but was quickly distracted by Niluphel and Zainaben, the sixteen year old boy having joined the conversation. Alagos was glad for it. His thoughts were too confusing for him to sort out at this point. He didn't need trying to explain them to her on top of it. The white horse looked around, noting where the humans were before shifting silently and swiftly.

He yawned widely and ran a hand through his hair only to jump when someone else ruffled it in a rough way, but not enough to hurt. Alagos whirled, barely suppressing a growl and was met with Thalbor's smiling face. The Ranger tilted his head, indicating the fire he and Taurnar had built. His voice was friendly, a tone the shape-shifter had never heard the gruff man take. "Come. Join us." Thalbor said no more, only watching as Alagos remained still, his body tense and looking like he might flee. A shiver raced through the shape-shifter's body and he found his eyes meeting Gweltari's green-gray ones from across the camp. She was watching the interaction with sharp interest, only feeling his side of the situation. Right now, Alagos knew she was feeling the tremble of fear that went through him along with a great struggle of indecision.

**"Alagos?"**

The shape-shifter closed his eyes, his fists clenching at his side and Thalbor looked between his sister and the white-haired male, confused, but willing to wait - it was something that was not easy for him, but everyone could learn something new and he was learning patience swiftly.

**"I don't know what to do."**

The woman's eyes narrowed and she looked like she might stand, but paused, glancing at her brother. **"What's wrong?"** Alagos didn't immediately answer and he didn't exactly tell her what was going on, but Gweltari soon realized she didn't need to know the details as her shape-shifter spoke again. **"I want to trust them. They're your brothers."** He opened his eyes and they met hers from across the distance, intense in their questioning look. **"Do you trust them?"**

Gweltari nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She suddenly understand with a fierce fear the power she could hold over Alagos. He trusted her. She was the _only_ person he trusted...and he would believe what she told him unless proven otherwise. It was not a blind trust or even naivety on his part, but a bond that was beginning to surpass even the Rishten. The Rishten had been the start, yes, but it was starting to go beyond that at a very quick rate. She was helping him heal, but that healing brought him closer to her than anyone else, made him trust her to a dangerous degree if she chose to use it unwisely. Gweltari's voice came out quiet. **"Yes. I do, with my life."**

Amber eyes slid shut and Thalbor grew worried as the shape-shifter took a shaky breath and swallowed hard before opening his eyes once more. He didn't speak, but simply nodded slowly and Thalbor smiled slightly, turning and leading the way back to the fire. Alagos followed slowly and Gweltari looked after him, brushing her mind against his, sending a feeling of approval. She smiled at the ripple of pleasure the simple positive endearment brought to him and turned her attention back to Niluphel, her mind entirely open to the shape-shifter's own if something should go wrong.

Alagos, for his part, was jumpy as he joined Thalbor and Taurnar by the fire. The twins were seated on a convenient fallen tree, but the shape-shifter didn't join them, lowering himself to the ground, his entire body feeling like an electric current ready to spring into action. What he'd told Gweltari was true. He wanted to trust the two men before him, but he was unsure how to do it. His body hardly trusted Gweltari even if his heart and mind did. He knew that not even his mind trusted the twins and certainly not his heart or body. He watched them through the white hair that fell over his eyes and Taurnar was the first to speak, his entire posture relaxed and giving off no threat. "I'm glad you joined us."

The shape-shifter tilted his head, confused, wary. "What do you want from me?"

Taurnar sighed and stood, aware that sharp amber eyes watched his every move. Alagos stiffened further, his very presence almost crackling with fear and tension as the man sat down with his back to the flames, slightly in front of him and to the side, enough space between the shape-shifter and the fire to do so. Taurnar was encouraged that the white-haired male did not move, though, and his gray eyes met amber ones directly. "Alagos, Thalbor and I don't want to hurt you any more than Tari does. We met in a less than pleasant fashion and I am sorry for that. We only want to get to know you." His voice was quiet, patient, like one would talk to a skittish animal and after a long, long moment, Alagos raised a brow, the tension no less present, but the feeling of needing to flee sinking down to a tolerable level.

"I'm not going to bite you."

Thalbor's snort of laughter made the shape-shifter jump and the other man came to join them on the ground, seating himself on Alagos' opposite side, but slightly ahead of him like his brother, allowing the shape-shifter to see them both easily. "You could have fooled me on that account." Taurnar had to smile, agreeing with his twin. "You haven't exactly given the impression that you wouldn't hesitate to bite us, Alagos."

"And you didn't give me any reason to feel like I didn't need to." The retort was sharp, quick and both twins blinked in surprise, but started to grin. So there was something other than hurt and fear in the white-haired male...there was an intelligent mind and a sarcastic temper. The brothers could work with that. Taurnar raised his hands in a peace gesture, ignore the way Alagos seemed to flinch back slightly at the movement and shook his head. "True enough." He glanced at his twin and saw that Thalbor had an uncharacteristic expression of uncertainty on his face. It concerned Taurnar, but he didn't get a chance to ask what the problem might be as Thalbor seemed to make up his mind and spoke to Alagos.

"Why do you fear humans?"

Alagos stilled and they both watched his eyes go blank, blanker than they'd been before, darker perhaps. He didn't move, though, and they were surprised when he spoke. They were unaware that Gweltari's attention had snapped to them and that her mind was joining with the shape-shifter's, calming his frantically beating heart. She knew he didn't want to feel this way and it hurt her that she couldn't do more. Still, it seemed to be enough to keep him from bolting and the twins were surprised when the actually received an answer. It was given through gritted teeth, but it _was _an answer.

"Because humans bring pain. They don't like my kind."

Taurnar searched the face before him and he spoke softly, remembering the scars they'd seen that morning, starting to truly guess at their origin. "Not all humans are like that, Alagos." He watched as a shudder wracked the shape-shifter's lithe frame and moved with a clear intention in mind, sitting directly beside the Alagos and laying a hand on his shoulder. It was a gentle touch, but the Ranger felt the tremors increase violently. He didn't move and glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thalbor motioning Gweltari to stay. The woman didn't look mad, only worried, but she stilled, her eyes focused on Alagos with intensity.

"I am not like that. Thalbor is not like that. We are hot-tempered, but we are not cruel. We don't want to hurt you. We want to be your friends." Taurnar whispered it and he felt the shudders under his hand slow slightly as silent tears slipped down the shape-shifter's face. Alagos didn't speak or move, but as the hard tremors finally died down to small trembles the twins knew they'd made some kind of progress. They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting Alagos regain some of his bearings before Thalbor broke the solemn mood.

The more action-oriented twin reached out with little hesitation and ruffled Alagos white hair before the shape-shifter could move. The Ranger grinned. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The teasing note was clear and Alagos found himself shocked by how...brotherly it had sounded. He felt something inside him uncurl very slowly, curious like a small child and Thalbor didn't know what hit him. He was sitting one moment and falling over backward the next, nothing visible having touched him. Taurnar burst out laughing, not knowing what had happened, but not caring either. It was funny enough to see the expression on his twins face even without knowing how Alagos had managed it - for he was certain it had been the shape-shifter's doing.

Thalbor sat up slowly, blinking and his gray eyes met a pair of smirking amber. The man gave him a funny look. "How did you do that?" There was no doubt in his mind that Alagos had done it and he asked the question with curiosity only, no anger in his voice. The shape-shifter's mouth curled into a very small smile and Taurnar, still seated directly beside him, felt some tension drain from the white-haired male. His answer was soft. "Wind."

Thalbor blinked and said with the utmost seriousness, "Can you teach me to do that?" Taurnar found it difficult to stop laughing this time.

* * *

_The next day, evening...  
_

* * *

Something was wrong. Something had been wrong since yesterday evening, but Alagos would not tell her what it was and Gweltari was growing frustrated. Part of his mind was closed to her and they'd gotten so far into the other's head that she knew it was the part that his gifted resided in. She could block it from overwhelming him, but she couldn't block him from drawing it out and that was what he'd done yesterday. She had felt it, but she hadn't understood what he'd been told. The shape-shifter had gone into the woods alone when her brothers had finally felt that he wasn't simply fleeing from them out of blind fear and Gweltari had let him, knowing that the nearness of the humans around him were getting to be too overwhelming for his mind and body to take. He was making progress, but it was still slow progress.

She had been talking with her brothers after Alagos had left them later in the night when it happened and she felt the voices slam into her, clamoring for attention. She'd immediately stood, her eyes focused on the trees and Thalbor had stood as well, holding her shoulder tightly. But Gweltari hadn't tried to go anywhere or stop Alagos' gift as she'd listened with the shape-shifter. With their combined shields it hadn't been able to get through at all and she was worried about what it might be telling him now. What message was strong enough that it had drawn his attention, made him call the power forward? She hadn't heard it in almost two weeks and she was nervous to realize she'd almost forgotten it was there.

It was a mistake she wasn't going to make again. Gweltari knew that with certainty as she glanced over at the shape-shifter once more. He was in human form, sitting on a large rock that marked the edge of a sheer drop-off. They had made it to the top of a mountain pass and the sky was just now growing gray and dark. The Rangers had stopped early because one of the horses had stepped on a sharp rock and needed to rest it before they could go on. Gweltari watched as the wind picked up Alagos white hair and he seemed to relax into it slightly. He'd said he had a talent with wind...

She stood, walking toward him and the white-haired male stiffened again, she saw it before she even reached him. The simple action brought both a feeling of hurt and anger to her chest and she glared as he jumped from the rock and headed toward the woods, trying to avoid her. It wasn't going to work. Gweltari growled under her breath as she ran after him and her shout as much as her anger stopped him before he could disappear entirely.

"Where are you going!"

Alagos sighed and turned to face her and Gweltari was worried at the weariness she sensed in him, the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well and she knew it was the nightmares. She would sometimes wake in the morning with them still drifting somewhere in her mind, unattainable before fading into a cloud of mist. She never saw them and knew she wouldn't unless Alagos allowed her to. All this ran through her mind quickly, but it did not stop her temper from spiking when he replied. "You don't understand."

The words hit her like kindle for a fire and her green-gray eye snapped with an anger that was for the first time, directed at him. "No, I don't! You won't tell me! I know something is wrong, Alagos! I'm not stupid and I can feel you just as easily as you can feel me. I know you and I know something is wrong. You used your gift! What did it tell you? Why are you pushing me away again!"

Their eye locked, both hard and Gweltari felt the shape-shifter's anger stir to come against her own. There was something else in there too that she couldn't identify as well, but the woman didn't have time to analyze it as his voice met her ears, growling. "I _have _to push you away, Gweltari."

"Why! What did I do? Why are you doing this again!"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt!" He shouted it and there was sudden silence. Alagos drew in a shuddering breath and opened his eyes to meet her shocked ones. "Everyone keeps telling me not to hurt you and I don't want to, but you can't stay safe with me. Not now."

Gweltari's voice was a whisper and her mind reached toward his, no longer angry but confused. "What are you talking about?" Her mind brushed his and the shape-shifter seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting her in. The tension in both their bodies drained and Alagos found himself fighting back tears. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave her. The sudden thought filtered into Gweltari's mind and she gasped, her eyes flying open to meet his and the fear he saw there was a like a punch to the stomach. The words came through a numbness that he hadn't realized was creeping up on him.

"I have to go back to Rhûn."

The words hung between them and Gweltari felt like the ground had dropped from under her. She took a step toward him, almost desperate to gain some sense of solidity, fearing he would vanish before her eyes. Her green-gray eyes slipped closed as his hand came up to palm her cheek and her own hands grabbed his, trembling. No, wait. Both of them were shaking and Gweltari knew he had more reason than she did to be doing so.

"Why?" The question came out choked. Why did he have to return there? Hadn't he given enough of his life to the East? The anger stirred in her again and the shape-shifter's fingers moved slightly under her own hands, soothing just as much as his mind joined with hers did. The woman's own mind was comforting the fear that radiated from him and together they were keeping each other calm.

"The Prince of the Four Kings. I have to find him, Nahisya and you c..can't..." He couldn't complete the sentence and Gweltari shook her head, dark curls brushing against his arm and her hands. She still held his tightly. "You're not leaving me." Her eyes met his amber ones and she saw the slow bloom of relief that came to his gaze along with a new kind of fear. The East was where he'd been hurt for eight years and perhaps gone through many more things that she was not yet aware of. He didn't want to take her there. He didn't want to risk losing her and so he'd been trying to leave her, to make himself accustomed to the pain of forcing himself to separate from her.

The only problem had been Gweltari herself. She was much too stubborn to let him go. The woman sighed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms about his middle in a hug. It was a such a simple action, but it sent a jolt through Alagos, a feeling of..of...home. He felt home and the realization caused tears to trail down his face as his own arms came up to hold his bonded close. Her head only came to his chest and he turned his own to rest on top of hers, a shudder going through him.

"I don't want to lose you."

Gweltari moved her head, making him move his as she looked up and the woman smiled, reaching up to brush away a tear with her thumb. "You're not going to." Alagos nodded after a moment and finally released her. Gweltari wasn't sure why her cheeks flushed red, but she stepped back with a smile and sighed, crossing her arms before looking back up at him. "When do you have to leave?"

Alagos ran a hand through his hair, still reluctant about the idea of taking her East, but he knew that she wasn't going to let him go alone. He was starting to doubt he would have had the strength to do it anyway. She'd thoroughly wrapped herself around him and there was no going back from that. "Today, but tomorrow will work."

* * *

Gweltari knew her father and brothers were not going to take the news well and she approached them slowly, swallowing hard when the twins looked up, smiling at her. They'd made such good progress with Alagos the night before, and they were truly starting to accept and like the shape-shifter. It was more than she'd hoped for, but Gweltari knew this might very well send them back into over-protective mode, making them view Alagos as a threat more than a potential brother. Gweltari knew the signs to look for when they were beginning to warm to someone and she'd seen it the night before when Thalbor had ruffled Alagos hair not once, but twice. It had been a clear show of like on her brother's part and while she wondered at the change, it had made her smile, too. Thalbor and Taurnar had never had a younger brother and they seemed to be interested in the idea. Gweltari knew it would work healing on Alagos, too.

And now she was coming to them with news that had the potential to shatter all that. It didn't sit well in her heart and she couldn't return her brother's smile, instantly alerting them to the fact that something was wrong. She saw their gray eyes dart about the camp. "Where is Alagos?" The way the question was said, not with accusation but with the first hints of worry made her close her eyes and swallow hard. Her brothers took it as a bad thing and she had to grab Thalbor's arm before he could dash off.

"He's fine. Or...as fine as can be expected."

Taurnar gave her a swift look. "What's wrong?" Thalos came to join his sons and raised a brow, interested as well, but feeling the first wisps of apprehension. Gweltari wouldn't meet any of their eyes for a moment, but finally seemed to gather some courage and looked up. "Alagos has to leave and I'm not leaving him."

There was a stunned silence and Thalos was the first to break it, looking at his daughter with both anger and exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

Hard, green-gray eyes met her father's gray and Gweltari's voice was steady, surprising even her. She noticed Alagos' mind joined with her own a moment later and she smiled inwardly. She'd told him to stay out of sight until she'd at least calmed her family, but the shape-shifter had not left completely and she was grateful for the fact. "I am going with him. He has a task that needs completing and it is time for him to depart. I will not let him go without me." She watched her father calmly, knowing this would hit him the hardest. She didn't look at her brothers, almost afraid to see their expressions.

Thalos didn't speak for a long time, seeming to hold his tongue until he was certain of what would come off it when he finally did voice his thoughts. He was wise in that regard and Gweltari respected and loved him for it. "We just got you back, Tari. Your mother, your sisters haven't seen you in months." The woman's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away and simply nodded, sighing shakily, but shaking her head as well, feeling a resolve settle in her heart. "I am sorry, father, but...Alagos is more important now." Gweltari realized he always would be and so she and the shape-shifter finally figured out the hold Alagos had over her. If she could settle his heart and help him to heal or strike him with the shattering blow, he could take her from everything she held dear and keep her captive by his side or he could surrender his will to hers.

Gweltari watched as the words sank into the older Ranger and she chanced a look at her brothers. Their expressions were mixed, something she had not expected. They looked both angry and resigned, sorrowful and accepting and the woman had to wonder just what kind of change had started to come over them. It would seem that Alagos was not the only one learning. Gweltari looked at her father again and winced at the pain and anger that shone in his eyes. She expected harsh words and was startled to hear Thalbor's voice, rough with emotion, but steady defend her against their father before the older man had spoken.

"She is not a child, father. Tari knows what she is giving up and what she is doing. She trusts Alagos and so do I. He will not let her be harmed." Taurnar nodded, agreeing with his twin and he settled a hand on Gweltari's shoulder, feeling it shake with the tears she was trying to hold in.

They'd defended her! They were on her side. The knowledge filled her with a surge of fierce love for the two hot-tempered men and she smiled up at both of them before looking again at her father. Thalos looked between his three children and gave a sigh that was more defeated than anything and Gweltari rushed forward to hug him, knowing the storm was over. Thalos held her tightly to him and looked down at her curly hair, fighting the urge to cry. He didn't like this. He didn't want to let her go and certainly not with a stranger - to him - that seemed to only be stealing his child from him. The man knew there was no stopping her, though, barring tying her up and he knew that wouldn't work. All three of his children before him were much too loyal to each other to allow that and Thalos was more than certain that Alagos would be right there, snapping and snarling at anyone who even tried to restrain Gweltari. He couldn't fault the shape-shifter the protectiveness he seemed to have toward the woman, to do so would be wrong.

"I will come back, father." The voice was soft, muffled and Thalos sighed, pulling back. He studied his daughter and shook his head, hugging her again. "I pray it will be so, Tari."

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

Gweltari looked up with apprehension as her brothers approached her. The woman had just finished packing, saying short goodbyes to Zainaben and Niluphel, and now sighed as she stood, hoping with everything in her that they hadn't changed their minds since last night. She'd spend the night before with her family, knowing she would be leaving them the next morning, and both Thalbor and Taurnar had been encouraging, understanding of what she told them. Her father was still merely resigned to her leaving, but the twins...well, they seemed to have finally realized she wasn't a child anymore and it had surprised Gweltari, but pleased her.

The twins now approached her with worried expressions, but also small smiles and the woman knew that they had not changed their minds, but were only struggling in the natural way a sibling does when another sibling leaves. Gweltari embraced them both tightly, working to contain the tears that wanted to flow from her. She would see them again. She couldn't believe otherwise. She couldn't and they seemed to think the same thing.

Thalbor was the first to speak and neither his brother or sister were surprised by the fact. He pulled Gweltari's hair gently, making her smile at the at first annoying and then comfortingly familiar gesture that he'd done since she had hair enough to pull. "Carry your sword close. I don't want to receive news that you've lost another one." His sister gaped indignantly and hit his arm, making the man chuckle. Gweltari nodded. "I will and don't you go rushing into danger without looking properly. I don't need news that you're laid up in bed because you hit your head against a low hanging branch again."

Her brother lunged for her and Gweltari laughed, leaping away and behind Taurnar who only shook his head and chuckled at the two, bringing his sister into a one-armed hug, looking down at her with a serious expression in his gray eyes. "Stay safe, Tari. We thought we'd lost you once. We would be sorely grieved to truly lose you this time."

"I know, but Alagos will watch out for me."

"Aye, but it is you watching out for him that concerns me. You're far too reckless, little sister." Taurnar ruffled her curly hair and she jerked away, smiling, but trying to look upset as she smoothed it out. "I don't know what you speak of."

The man raised a brow, but didn't speak and the three hugged again. The parting between them would be hard and they all knew it. The siblings looked up as their father approached and the twins let Gweltari walk away from them and toward Thalos. The woman hugged her father tightly, breathing in his scent, a smell of home that she would not be close to by the end of this day. The thought pained her, but did not lessen her resolve to go with her shape-shifter and that was clear in her green-gray eyes as she looked up into the older man's gray ones.

Thalos sighed and kissed her forehead gently before resting his hands on her shoulders. "I am very proud of you, Gwelutarien. Do not soon forget it, my daughter."

Gweltari smiled, the tears finally spilling over and nodded solemnly. "I won't, father." She hugged the man again and Thalos rested his chin on her head, sighing quietly. "You will be in my heart. I will miss you."

"And I you, father." The woman pulled back, smiling a bit sadly, but determinedly. She was soon looking behind her back, though, at cliff-side. What she saw took her very breath and Gweltari stared, transfixed by the white dragon who looked steadily back at her with glowing amber eyes. The woman was barely aware of slipping out of her father's hold and approaching the still creature. It was only when her hand met warm scales that she seemed to waken with a jolt like lightening the surged through her blood, heating it, triggering an excited response of anticipation. She felt Alagos' mind flow into her own, the process easier every time it occurred, and the happiness she sensed from him was great, but there was only a feeling of uncertainty. Gweltari knew why. He was afraid of her reaction. She knew he was a dragon, but she'd never seen him as such and he was scared that in this form, she might reject him.

Gweltari looked into the great eyes that looked down at her, her fingers trailing lightly over the white scales on his voice was soft, but sure, confident and she let a feeling of awe and happiness seep into him, her own emotions. **"You are amazing, my shape-shifter."**

She felt the uncertainty in his mind slip away and smiled as the shape-shifter rumbled deep within his chest, the sound something like a purr and a wolf's snarl. It was the quietest sound she'd heard from any dragon she'd met, but Gweltari thought it suited who Alagos was. He wasn't loud in any other shape, she didn't expect him to be so in his original form either. She watched the shape-shifter's eyes look past her and glanced over her shoulder to see the other Rangers watching them with mixed expressions. Her brothers were the only ones to approach and they did so slowly, but without fear. Taurnar laid his hand on Alagos' nose and smiled. He was pleased that the white dragon only flinched back slightly, before stilling again, tolerating his touch.

"Perhaps it is you I should warn to not be reckless!" The man quieted suddenly after that, though, and his voice became more serious as his gray eyes met amber. "You will be missed, Alagos. Look after my sister. We trust you." Alagos blinked down at him, but nodded slowly. "I will." Taurnar gave a curt nod and stepped back to join his father, squeezing Gweltari's shoulder as he passed her. Thalbor came forward a bit more slowly than his brother and he paused before the dragons, frowning. He finally made his displeasure known.

"Now here is a problem. How am I to mess up your hair if you haven't got any?" His tone was so serious that Gweltari burst out laughing and Alagos grinned, his teeth gleaming in the morning light. He turned his head slightly so that his eye was looking directly at the man before him. "Perhaps that was my goal." Thalbor crossed his arms, but Gweltari saw his lips twitch, fighting a smile.

The Ranger finally sighed and touched the shape-shifter's nose. "Thank you for what you taught us. Safe travel to you, Alagos. My brother and I will look for your return and our sister's." He walked away quietly, hugging Gweltari before he went and the woman looked back at her family for a moment, feeling a twinge of weakness. It would be so much easier to simply stay...

"You can."

The woman sighed and shook her head, glancing back at the white dragon who watched her and smiled a bit. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Alagos." The shape-shifter only growled slightly and Gweltari moved to his shoulder, grateful when he crouched, belly to the ground to allow her to get on. He was bigger than Morroch by a bit and the woman had to wonder if she would ever be able to mount with quickness. The thought fled her mind as she settled herself in the hollow between his wings and neck, and the woman felt another flutter of excitement as Alagos suddenly moved, jumping into the air and off the cliff, plummeting before his wings snapped open, making her scream with the shock of it.

The scream wasn't of fear, though, and Gweltari looked down in wonder as her father, brothers and the Rangers grew smaller as the dragon rose into the clear sky. Alagos uttered roar and the woman couldn't hold in her laughter, hanging on tightly to the ridges on his neck, but beyond fear that he would let her fall. She trusted him and she knew that trust was well-placed as she felt his mind slowly moving through hers. He was helping her adjust. It was a surprising fact to her, but Gweltari found herself fascinated by it. She realized that her ears had yet to pop and her body was not cold. She felt no flutter in her stomach or even a small amount of fear.

His mind was calming hers, his gift keeping the wind to a gentle breeze and Gweltari smiled, warmth going through her as she stroked his white scales. It came to her the amount of trust he was giving her, that he'd given to her brothers. He was a dragon and being a dragon had taught him that the world feared or hated him. To let them see him, to let them touch him...it was a greater step than she would have thought him ready for, but Alagos had done it.

Her voice was soft when she spoke, not needing to raise it. **"Thank you."** Gweltari felt his tail come to brush against her arm before going back out to trail behind him and smiled at the simply happiness that was in his voice.

**"You're welcome, Nahisya."**

* * *

They landed as the sky began to grow dark and Gweltari looked up at the beginning of stars as the white dragon's feet touched the ground, marveling at how far they'd traveled in just one day. Alagos didn't seem overly tired, though, and the fact interested her. She'd have to remember to ask how far a dragon could travel before growing exhausted. It would be a good way to make sure he didn't do that to himself.

The woman smiled at the thought and slid from the scaled back. Her knees promptly buckled and Alagos chuckled at the glare she gave him. Her body may have been used to a horse, but a dragon is not a horse. Their body ripples and twists, flows up and down and generally makes the human body work much differently than it is used to. Gweltari had not be expecting that and Alagos had not thought to warn her. Gweltari stood with a small groan and shook her head with some amusement of her own before going for her pack. Alagos shifted quickly and searched for wood and they soon had a fire going - a fire that Gweltari started without questions as to why he wouldn't. She already knew.

The two ate and then sat in silence for a time, simply letting their bodies rest from the day's travel. Gweltari's hands soon grew restless, though, and she bent over her pack, looking for something. Her family's faces came to her mind and she smiled slightly before a thought occurred to her. Her green-gray eyes strayed to Alagos and the question came out before she could draw it back in.

"Alagos...what happened to them, to your family?"

The shape-shifter started at the question and Gweltari felt a flash of guilt for the fact, but he didn't freeze up, only sighing and looked down at his hands. "They died. All except Dagoryn." Gweltari moved toward the fire from rummaging through her pack and sat on a log, setting to work on an article of clothing. regretting her question, but her curiosity stirring anyway. She wished Alagos wouldn't feel it, but knew he did. She kept her eyes partially focused on Alagos as she spoke again, knowing that he would either answer or not and the only way to know was to ask. "That memory, the one you had on the Flight Ledge...did your mother die then?" She half-expected him to reply, but he only shook his head, still not looking at her and Gweltari could feel the ebb and flow of his emotions. Grief, guilt, anger, fear, a willingness to speak, a great desire to close into himself...

"She saved me. I spent so long wishing she hadn't." The words came quietly into the silence and Gweltari looked up from the hole she was mending in a shirt. Her green-gray eyes focused on Alagos from where he sat on the ground, a safe distance from the fire, looking into it. She didn't need to understand why he chose to speak so suddenly. She only had to listen. Wanted to listen and the woman set her project aside and lowered herself from the small log to the ground, leaning back against it as she waited. Nothing else was forthcoming from the shape-shifter, though, and her mind reached for his, meeting no resistance. She encountered a gentle memory, surprising her, and the woman watched it with curiosity.

_Laughter rang through the cave, a childish laughter that rose and fell, squealed and screamed before evaporating into helpless giggles. A white haired woman smiled down at an equally white haired child, tickling him with no mercy as he wiggled and tried to get away, hopelessly trapped and loving it. The boy didn't look older than seven and his amber eyes gleamed with happiness and love for the woman above him. His mother - for anyone could see that she was his mother - laughed as she finally stopped her playful torment and scooped him up into her arms, hugging him tightly until he wiggled away and dashed across the cavern floor with more laughter._

_The woman sprang after him and her form changed mid-leap into a beautiful white wolf, graceful and fleet of foot. She weaved under the bellies of other dragons and through humans, cats other wolves and various creatures as she chased after the giggling child. Amber eyes looked back in fearful excitement and the child tripped, landing in sand right as the wolf caught up to him. He shrieked in fear, trying to scramble away, grinning us the woman changed back and caught him with a mock-roar, holding him close once more._

_The child eventually quieted after a time, content to be in his mother's arms. He looked up at her for a moment and traced her face with small hands, frowning. The woman smiled down at him, raising a brow. "And what is so fascinating, Nínim?" The child wrinkled his nose in distaste at the name, but answered his mother, his eyes slightly cloudy in a way that sent a streak of cold down her spine. "You shouldn't let Brincu talk to Astir like that. It's not the knowledge dragon's fault that the humans found Treewing. They don't know everything. They couldn't stop it."_

_The woman only stared at her son, her face startled and then suddenly both amazed and worried. "Alag Thenincoalson, where did you hear that?" The child seemed to shrink down at the use of his full name and bit his lip, looking away until his mother's fingers brought his amber gaze back to her gold one. The child spoke quietly, shrugging a little. "I don't know. The ones in my head told me."_

_"You hear voices?"_

_A nod._

_"What do you hear?"_

_"I don't know. Lots of things. I don't understand many of them, Matre." He looked worried and his mother forced herself to relax and kissed his forehead, sweeping back white hair. "All is well, Nínim. Shall we practice your shape-shifting so you can show your father?" The child immediately smiled and scrambled from his mother's lap, making her chuckle and ruffle his hair as she stood. "I will take that as a yes."_

Gweltari came back to the present with a small, but sad smile, looking over at her shape-shifter. He'd been so innocent then. The woman was silent for a moment as she studied him. He was looking up at the stars now, his eyes wet, though, the tears didn't fall. "How did they die? Your parents?" She asked the question gently and Alagos looked down from the sky and at her, his expression pained, but that pain dulled over the years. "My father, Thenincoal, died not long after I turned a hundred. It was a dragon sickness and there was nothing that could be done." He grew silent, seemingly at peace with his father's passing, but Gweltari sensed that his mother was in another category altogether and she waited, giving him time to speak.

"My mother, Menelecho..." Alagos stopped and took a shaky breath before closing his eyes and beginning again. "My mother escaped with me and we fled the other dragons. I got away that night." The fact seemed to pain him and Gweltari saw his fists clench. "She didn't." The woman remained quiet, waiting for him to calm again, but his body didn't seem to want to and she saw the beginning of blood leaking from his closed palms. Gweltari was by his side quickly and grabbed both wrists, speaking angrily. "Stop! Alagos, stop!"

The fists loosened and she looked down at the crescent marks of fingernails, dug in so hard they'd drawn blood. Green-gray eyes looked up to meet his guilty amber ones and the woman understood. "It wasn't your fault. Alagos, look at me." His eyes had closed, but now they opened again, unsure and grieved. Gweltari brushed his hair back gently and held his gaze. "It wasn't your fault. You were only a child and the dragons that killed your kind, the guilt is their sin they bear, not yours." He nodded, but couldn't stop the tears and the woman let him weep, humming softly as she rubbed his back, knowing that part of the reason he still grieved so keenly was because of the absence of comfort for that grief for so long.

Alagos eventually steadied himself again, though, and Gweltari crouched back on her knees as he sighed, looking at her for a moment before smirking slightly. "What?" Gweltari smiled and sat back, tucking curly hair behind an ear. "How did you know I-" The shape-shifter raised a brow and his mind swept through hers with amusement. The woman glared, but the glint of amusement in her own eyes was plain to see. "Fine, I do have another question. Did you have any siblings, besides Dagoryn?"

The shape-shifter ran a hand through his hair, calmer now and answered easily, but with some strange sort of regret. "Two. There were two more dragonlings born to my litter. They died shortly after their twelfth year." Gweltari tilted her head, confused and Alagos raised a brow, seeing the question that flashed through her head. He shook his own, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I was not seven in the memory, Nahisya. I was thirty two." The woman blinked, but only nodded and swallowed, speaking quietly. "Litter?"

"Yes, my mother had two litters. I was in the first."

"Morroch is not the same age as you." It was not a question, but Alagos answered anyway, relaxing slightly. These were questions that did not have painful memories attached. He did not remember his two siblings, Ista and Hadron and Morroch was definitely not a topic of grief. The shape-shifter shook his head, breaking a stick with fingers over and over, seeing how small he could make the pieces. "No. I am about two hundred and fifty years older than him."

"Two hundred and fifty..." Gweltari's voice trailed off and Alagos looked up, alarmed at the weak feeling that suddenly flowed from the woman. "Nahisya?" His amber eyes met her green-gray from where she sat in front of him and Gweltari swallowed, speaking before he could ask what was wrong. "Alagos, are dragons immortal?"

Amber eyes narrowed, unsure what her reaction would be and wary of it. Something was wrong and she wasn't letting him see what it was. "No." Gweltari seemed somewhat relieved by his answer and Alagos noted that color came back to her face slowly. The stick was forgotten as he gave her is full attention, nervous about why she seemed to be agitated as she asked her next question. "How long do dragons live?"

"We live very long lives, up to at least four or five thousand years before dying. A dragon that is bonded to one of the elven kind, an immortal, can live for eight or nine thousand years before death."

Gweltari felt her entire body go cold. "Alagos...I won't live longer than a hundred or so at most." It was whispered and the shape-shifter suddenly knew what her fear was. He spoke softly, touching her face to get her to look at him. "You'll live for two thousand years for sure, Nahisya. The Rishten tries to even out species it brings together." Green-gray eyes widened and Alagos felt her surge of both fear and disbelief.

Two thousand years! She? A mortal! Gweltari's eyes suddenly narrowed as another thought struck her. "The Rishten tries to even out the life range between dragon and two-leg?" At Alagos' nod, she stiffened and met his eyes, her own sharp. "What about your life? How long will you live?"

The shape-shifter answered her calmly and Gweltari realized in that moment that Alagos didn't truly care whether he lived unless she was in his life. "I will live about half the lifespan of my kin."

The woman closed her eyes, fighting back a stream of anger. How much more would he give up in life? He already given his family, his freedom, innocence...now he would give up half his life. Gweltari looked down at the ground when she finally opened her eyes, her lips pressed into thin line and she jumped in surprise to feel a warm hand come to palm her cheek, making her look up. Amber eyes met her green-gray and Gweltari swallowed hard, feeling something stir within her that she could not give a name to when he spoke.

"Nahisya, I would rather live half a life with you, my bonded and feel happiness, than live the many years that would have been mine, in bitterness and fear had we never met." Gweltari nodded slowly and rested her hand over his. She sighed. "It's still not fair."

Alagos smirked and in that action she saw both wisdom, but also years of painful experience. "Life rarely is, Nahisya." Gweltari studied him for a moment and finally smiled, her voice soft. "Thank you. I know you didn't choose this, but thank you for accepting it." She felt a stream of emotions go through him and was not alarmed when he slipped his hand away from hers and sat back. He just needed space and she knew that, didn't resent it.

Amber eyes held her green-gray steadily. They still had a long way to go and might for some time, but there was an unbreakable trust between them now and that was enough for both at the moment. Alagos gave her a small smile. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

* * *

_**Side note: **_Alagos is called _"Alag"_ in the memory because he was only a dragonling and had not received his full name at that time.

**Review, please! Don't make me beg...I totally will!**


	4. Govaned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien.

A/N ~ Good grief! I can't tell you how many times I wrote and rewrote this chapter! Just let me tell you it was frustrating as trying to light wet wood! Hope you all enjoy it and the effort it took...literally.

Dracon

_Miharq_ = Warrior

Elven

_Amin Sadron_ = My Faithful-One

_Aran_ _neth_ = Young King

Rhûnic

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth, an Eastern name for a dragon

_Befnia_ = Mother

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

_Morning after chapter four's (Nestad) night conversation..._

* * *

**_Govaned ~ Meeting_**

"Alagos, how will you recognize when you have found this Prince of the Four Kings?"

The question was posed as they were eating breakfast and the shape-shifter had to swallow before answering. When he did it was with both a casual simplicity on the outside and a raging storm of emotions on the inside, the two completely contradicting the other. Gweltari noticed both and blinked, surprised. It had not been the reaction she was expecting. "We've met." His voice was quiet and Gweltari started to pack slowly with the hand that wasn't broken, not pressing him, her own voice soft. "When?"

"He was three the first time and then eight the second time." He seemed more quiet than usual, like he was talking with someone other than her, his words sounding 'far away' and it instantly alerted the woman that something was wrong. Something had happened during these 'meetings'. She didn't necessarily know why she was so sure of this, just that she was. "Alagos...if you have already met him...why are we going to Rhûn now?"

Amber eyes looked up to meet her own green-gray after a long moment and she saw confusion there. It pleased Gweltari faintly to know that he was no longer trying to hide his emotions from her, but it hurt that the only ones that usually accompanied his gaze were 'bad' emotions. "I didn't know it was him when we met. I went back to the East to find him and...I didn't know..." He gritted his teeth and a snarl broke from his throat in pure anger. Gweltari started and then came to his side, sitting slowly, not touching him. She knew that at this point, it would not be welcome. He was growing used to her touch, but there were occasions where Gweltari sensed that it would not be wise to initiate it. She stayed by his side, though, knowing he needed someone to talk to even if he didn't yet realize it. She could feel frustration, fear and guilt from the shape-shifter and it worried her. And what had he meant by gone back?

"How many times have you been to Rhûn?" All that answered her was a shaky sigh and the woman slipped her fingers under his chin despite the way he jerked back slightly, making him look at her. Alagos swallowed and answered, knowing she wasn't going to like the reply, wouldn't understand it. "Three times. This visit will be my fourth." He wasn't surprised when the woman surged to her feet, looking down at him with a fury he knew was partially directed at him, but more so at the Easterlings who had hurt him, at the entire situation. He didn't shy away when she started speaking, having known she wouldn't be able to keep her voice down. He found that Gweltari's anger didn't scare him and when he expected her reactions, it was easier to control his.

"Third! Why! At which visit were you captured?"

He closed his eyes. "The first one."

There was silence, a seething, dangerous silence and amber eyes opened to see green-gray ones shut, the woman's jaw clenched hard against the words that wanted to stream from her. Alagos rose slowly from his seated position and this time it was Gweltari who started when his hands took her good fist and gently uncurled her fingers. Their eyes met. "I would that you speak, Nahisya, not keep the anger inside." She was helping him heal, to let go of the fear and talk about it, to face it. Alagos knew she had her own demons to fight as well and he was now in a better position to help her as she was helping him. Gweltari looked unsure for a long moment, even scared, but the anger soon won out the argument in her head.

"I don't understand! You were held there against your will for_ eight years_, Alagos and yet you go back! Why?"

"Because I had to. My gift...I can't control it, Nahisya. I haven't told you before now, but I know you know this. When it will not stop telling me something, when it hurts me because I won't listen, I don't have any choice but to do what it wants to escape the pain. It wanted me to go back to Rhûn and find the Prince of the Four Kings."

"And you did! Why does it want you to find someone you have already found twice!" She nearly shouted it and her body shook, fear for him and anger for his gift waring inside her. The shape-shifter's eyes didn't leave her own. Even though their minds were not together and neither of them was consciously trying to calm or encourage, Gweltari found herself starting to mellow as his hands still held her one and Alagos discovered that he felt no fear of her irritation, of touching her, of simply being the stronger one.

"I don't know why it didn't confirm that I had found him the first time or the second." Gweltari suddenly went still, having caught something in his eyes, in the emotions running through him. Her voice was soft and it alerted Alagos to the fact that she had caught the meaning of the words he hadn't voiced. "But you do know why you have to go back now."

It wasn't a question and the shape-shifter didn't deny it. "Yes, but I can't tell you why." He watched the curly-haired woman, expecting more anger, but then realizing he shouldn't have. Their minds were linked now and though the bond was new, they had been able to sense each others emotions easily from the start. He could have easily felt what the woman's reaction would be. Gweltari stared at him with clear green-gray eyes and finally she nodded, taking a steadying breath and letting the anger fade from her body. She finally spoke. "I trust you, Alagos, and if there is something you say you cannot tell me, I will believe you." He was starting to extend unwavering trust toward her, especially regarding Taurnar and Thalbor. She would try to extend the same. Gweltari pulled her hand out of his and ran it through her hair, knowing she needed a decent bath. "Is there anything you CAN tell me?"

The shape-shifter relaxed and smiled slightly. "That depends on what you want to know."

"This Prince, does he have another name?" Surely if he had met the Prince before as a child he would have discovered his name. It seemed logical enough, a safe question. Alagos nodded, but remained quiet for a long moment, seeming to recall something long kept in the recesses of his mind. "His father named him Kahilnar, but that is not his true name anymore than Arienel is the Eldanarë's true name. He is called Roniysr...or will be."

"What does it mean?"

"Heart of the People. I believe he already knows this, but not what it truly means." He was silent again for a long moment, seeming to struggle with something. His amber eyes finally met her green-gray and Gweltari was struck by the fierceness she saw in them. "When he looks at you, don't fight him."

"What?"

The shape-shifter seemed to reign in something he wanted to say and spoke calmly. It was a forced calm, but what Gweltari was uncertain about was why Alagos was suddenly so determined to have her consent to what he was telling her to do. He shook his head. "When he looks at you, he's going to be able to see your thoughts. If you fight him..." He closed amber eyes and sighed slowly. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you...everything, but...I can't. I-" He didn't get to continue as a palm came to rest on his chest, on his heart and his eyes opened to meet his bonded's. Gweltari was smiling, the action lifting the corners of her lips upward. She merely looked at him for a moment and the shape-shifter felt a shiver run through his body before it simply started to ease of tension. The woman seemed pleased by the result her near-presence had created and she spoke softly.

"I told you I trusted you, Alagos, and I do. If you would that I not fight whatever power the Roniysr has, then I won't." She removed her hand as the white-haired male nodded slowly and walked back to her pack, picking it up before she glanced over at him, her eyes both mischievous, but also full of a very dangerous threat. "If he chooses to harm you, though, I will not hesitate to act against him."

Alagos couldn't help but smile, thinking back to the last time he'd met Kahilnar and how that fight could potentially end. The smile faded, though, as a sudden thought came to him because of the woman's words and he remained quiet as he shifted into his dragon form. Gweltari could feel the thoughts churning in his head, but she remained silent as she climbed up his side, hoping that she wouldn't be so sore after today's ride, but still marveling that she was going to be flying again. It wasn't until the white dragon had leaped into the air and they were miles away from their campsite that Alagos finally spoke again and Gweltari laid a hand on his scaled neck, reassuring him that she was listening.

**"Nahisya, Kahilnar is an Easterling."** The statement was a simple one, but he felt her legs stiffen against him and shape-shifter brushed his mind against her own, feeling the surprise and then anger, mixed with irritation at herself for that fact that she had not connected these two things. For some odd reason, Gweltari had been separating Rhûn from the Prince of the Four Kings. Maybe it was because she could not envision Alagos actually being able to be in contact with the race of people who had caused him so much pain. The Prince of the Four Kings in her mind had been...well, she wasn't quite sure what he'd been. All she knew was that in her mind, he hadn't been an Easterling. She now found herself confronted with the logical truth that he was and it made her blood instantly simmer. She spoke through a haze of anger and it came through in her tone, cold. **"Why do you need to find him, Alagos?"**

What was so important that he would be willing to deal with 'those' people once more? She wanted to understand and the shape-shifter sensed that, but also that no matter what he said, she was not going to let go of the fury she felt for the entire population of the East as a whole. Alagos hoped that with time...perhaps she might think differently. He knew that he was guilty of alienating all humans in his life, but that wasn't because he had hated them. He had simply been terrified of them - Gondorian, Rohirrim, Haradrim and Easterling alike. Gweltari...she was taking what had happened to him and using it as a reason to hate every single Easterling because a few had hurt him. It wasn't right, but he knew only time would change her mind.

**"I need to right the wrongs I did to him and I need to follow the instructions given to me by my gift." **It was as simple as that...in words. Gweltari frowned, tracing the white scales under her fingers lightly as she thought, setting the anger she felt on a back burner for a moment in order to try and make sense of this puzzle. **"The wrong you did him?"** The dragon rumbled quietly in assent, climbing higher into the sky as he'd lost some altitude while talking and not paying attention to how low he was falling. It wouldn't do to scare the life out of any villages on the plains of Enedwaith below him. His voice was quiet.

**"I did something that I thought was right at the time, but now...I am not so sure. I cannot tell you what it was, though."**

Curiosity was in the woman's voice. **"Why not?"**

**"If Kahilnar looks into your mind and sees this conversation, if you even think of it only for a moment, he will hear whatever I tell you. I know how to fight him. You do not. You are strong-spirited, Nahisya, but you are not a match for him and he is not ready to know what I need to tell him."** It was the first time he'd ever truly explained some of his reasoning behind the mysterious actions he did to anyone and the feeling was strange. It didn't feel wrong, though, telling Gweltari this. What felt wrong was not telling her everything, but he knew, in this circumstance, he could not.

**"Alagos, how long has it been since you've seen him?"**

**"Thirty-four years."**

The woman sighed through her nose and grabbed her wayward blowing hair, not even fully aware that her legs were almost molded to Alagos' sides as if they were born to be there. Her body moved easily with the movement of his and she felt confident to enough to let go of his scales to start trying to tie her hair back with one good hand, irritated at her broken one. It was inevitable that stray curls would escape her attentive fingers. **"Alagos..how can you know he's not ready to hear what you might say? It has been so long since your talked with him! He was a child then."**

The shape-shifter's voice was quiet. **"He still will be."**

Gweltari stilled her movement and laid her hand on his neck. **"You are not going to be able to explain this to me, are you?" **Her voice was gentle and she felt the dragon under her relax, his flight seeming to come easier and his wing-beats become stronger for it. His voice was a growl, but not because he was angry, but simply because of the form he was in. **"I don't think so, Nahisya."** He felt a great relief when she didn't reply but only let her mind flow into his, showing him that she was not upset, comforting and simply letting him know she was there. Alagos returned her comfort with a surge of affection that made the woman smile and lay her head on his neck, simply relaxing against him, accepting.

He would tell her when he could and she would trust him until that time.

* * *

The white dragon's landing was not as smooth and light as Gweltari had remembered it to be the day before and she laid a steadying hand on his neck like she would a horse as he breathed heavily, folding his wings in slowly in a tired way. The woman dismounted carefully, holding on to his side so her legs wouldn't buckle. They felt like lead and she had to wonder if she would ever get used to flying for so long.

"Alagos?" The question in just his name was clear and the shape-shifter rumbled softly, turning his head to look at her. Gweltari was struck by how large his amber eyes were and she smiled slightly as he blew gently into her curly hair, the stray curls around her face brushing her cheeks softly. "I'm fine." The woman raised a brow, touching his nose and the shape-shifter simply laid down right where he was, more than tired from flying hard through the day and into the early evening. Gweltari scratched his scales gently. "You need to shift, Alagos. If the Rohirrim should see you..." She didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to as he already were out in the open, in the land of the Horselords and it would not do well to attract a patrol. Alagos growled low and Gweltari watched in concern as he slowly started to change form.

Gweltari ran her hand through the white wolf's fur as Alagos panted in the tall grass. "You shouldn't fly so hard, Alagos. You're going to wear yourself out." Her voice was soft and the wolf simply sighed and started to stand. "I'm fine, Nahisya." The woman uttered a growl and grabbed his scruff, ignoring the way his fur stood on end at the action. "Alagos, stay down." Her tone was commanding, firm and the wolf's amber eyes met her own. Gweltari knew something was different the minute his lips curled upward, showing his fangs and her hand tightened instinctively on the fur she held. The wolf's growl grew pronounced in his throat and his amber eyes flashed with something dangerous, glazing over. It happened so quickly that she wasn't sure what to think.

"Alagos?" Her mind was not able to reach his own and it confused her. It was as if it wasn't even his mind anymore, but something else, something feral and aggressive. The glazed look, though, she recognized that. Something had triggered a memory in him, a reaction, something she'd done... Her green-gray eyes flickered to her hand, holding his fur and the wolf's snarl grew as she broke eye-contact with him. Gweltari realized her mistake immediately and knew she could not let go now if she hoped to avoid being injured. Eye-contact was important when challenging a canine. The first one who broke the contact was considered the weaker one of the challenge and was sometimes set upon by the pack or was attacked by the stronger challenger. Holding the wolf that was much bigger than any wolf she'd ever seen, Gweltari knew that maintaining a status of being strong was essential.

She needed to reach 'Alagos' before the wolf part of him did something the intelligent part would forever regret. She tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and spoke firmly, but softly. "Alagos, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I can't let you go until you talk to me, though." The shape-shifter's growl had started to rise and fall with the sound of her voice, its pitch, and Gweltari simply started to hum, listening as the snarl in his throat died down little by little, following the tempo of her voice until it had faded completely and she saw the glazed look in his eyes fade away. Her fingers slowly released their hold on the wolf and Alagos flowed to his feet, backing away as he stared at her. Gweltari could clearly see the way he shook.

"Alagos-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't...I'm sorry!" He couldn't seem to get anymore out and Gweltari had no time to speak again as he turned tail and fled into the night, disappearing from view. The woman sat there for a long minute, looking at the place he'd gone, feeling him fade out of her mind as he retreated. She closed her eyes against a flood of tears and stood, breathing deeply before setting out her bedroll and tearing up the grass in a large circle near where she would sleep, starting a small grass-fire that gave off a little light and had to be fed constantly. It kept out the darkness, though, and it helped her feel less vulnerable. Her eyes kept straying to the night, though, her heart calling Alagos back if he would come.

* * *

Alagos didn't know what had come over him, but he did know that it had terrified him to come back to himself and see Gweltari looking so relieved. Feeling the relief and the fading of fear in her had not helped and he'd known he'd done something very, very wrong. He had run away to clear his head, but now found that he was struggling more than ever with the wolf instinct running rampant in his body. The carnivore in him wanted something and he hadn't been providing it.

He found his intelligent mind taking a backseat as the instinctual part took control and he started to run, sniffing the air and then the ground. His limbs were tired, but canine instinct told him to push forward anyway to survive. The need filling him was getting stronger and it wasn't until he caught the scent of rabbit that Alagos understood. His mind surged forward to work with wolf-instinct and he gave a yip of excitement, rushing ahead as the agile form before him leaped out of the tall grass, running for its life. His own lithe body was in quick pursuit and his entire being was focused on the prey ahead of him.

Running, turning on swift paws, weaving and struggling, it wasn't long until the taste of fresh blood filled his mouth and his intelligent mind retreated once more. It wasn't until the wolf had finished eating that he took control of the instinct again, taking control of his body. The taste of blood still lingered on his tongue and his muzzle was stained with it, but Alagos didn't mind. He was a carnivore by birth and it only occurred to him now that he hadn't been eating like one. When was the last time he'd hunted? And when was the last time he'd actually slept, really slept? He needed more sleep and meat if he was going to be able to function. Gweltari was right.

Gweltari!

The white wolf spun and his feet flew over the ground, the wind playing over his ears and fur with a playful caress, telling him how happy it was that he was finally running with it again. Alagos acknowledged the affection with a snap at that air, his tongue lolling, but his attention was focused on the woman he had left alone, out in the open and without warning. He slowed as the small fire came into view and the feeling of guilt swept through him again. Gweltari's dark brown head snapped toward him immediately and the shape-shifter came to her slowly, tail between his legs and his ears back, unable to control the reaction that went along with his emotion of shame.

The woman smiled, though, and pet his head gently when his nose touched her knee. **"Feel better?"** She received a low growl in return and Alagos wagged his tail slightly, relieved that she wasn't angry, relieved to hear her in his head again. He stilled, though, as the woman's hands traveled from his head to further down his neck. Gweltari didn't truly understand why she did it, but her hand grabbed the fur there at the nape of his neck gently, but firmly, her green-gray eyes meeting his amber. Alagos had started to growl again instinctively, but forced himself to quiet. He gave a shiver, though, and Gweltari understood it for what it was. Her voice was soft, a tone she was constantly taking with him. It was something she did for him alone, though, and his openness was something he only gave her. "What are you scared of, Alagos?"

The shape-shifter struggled to make his voice work, but it was only slightly shaky when it finally came out. "A memory. Being hurt." His eyes never left his bonded's and Gweltari brought the hand on his neck up to scratch behind his ear gently, making him lean into her touch, his mind fighting itself and his body. "Am I a memory, Alagos? Have I ever hurt you?" The wolf only whined softly and the Ranger woman hugged his neck tightly with her good arm, resting her cheek on top of his head. "Shh...it is well, amin Sadron." The wolf gave a sigh and his tongue came out to lick her cheek in both thanks and apology before he could help it. Gweltari pulled back with a laugh.

Alagos knew he would have been going red if he'd been a human and the wolf was glad for his fur, though, it was prickly hot. He wagged his tail sheepishly and came to settle beside his bonded. He didn't fight her as Gweltari placed his head in her lap and rubbed his ears, the both of them finally relaxing fully now that all was well with them again. There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched the small fire die down. When Gweltari finally sighed and made to gather more grass, Alagos placed a paw on her leg, stilling her.** "I will not leave again, Nahisya."** He felt the woman settle again and she smiled, petting his head once more. **"You should sleep."** It was an admonishment and the wolf whined softly, yawning and then settling his head on her lap, his eyes blinking slowly.

He didn't know when he actually fell asleep. All he knew was that when he woke, it was in a manner most unpleasant. Alagos sat up - fully in human form and not even truly realizing it enough to feel embarrassed by the fact - to clutch his head, fighting the urge to scream as his gift flooded him with both pain and voices. Gweltari bolted up shortly after he moved and her hands came to cover his own instantly, her own mind focusing on his as he fought his power. Together they managed to push it back, dispel the shrieking voices, but there was one that refused to leave and both the woman and the shape-shifter heard it clearly, the words ringing in both their minds.

_"The Prince of the Four Kings now resides in Minas Tirith, Gondor. The Flame of Death has joined him. His power grows, but his wisdom is lacking. The time awaited nears."_

His gift faded from his consciousness slowly and Alagos shook from the aftershock of pain. Gweltari's fingers brushed lightly against his temples, cool and soothing. Her voice was whispered, knowing exactly how badly his head was pounding right now. "He's in Gondor. Does that mean we will not have to travel to Rhûn?" She held some hope for the idea, but was not surprised when Alagos only shook his head lightly, white hair hanging in his eyes. Gweltari's slender fingers brushed it back and the shape-shifter finally stopped trembling so hard, breathing deeply as he regained some control.

"At least you don't have to fly so far." Alagos met his bonded's eyes in the faint light that came from the moon and stars, surprised by the comment. He quickly saw the affection and worry she felt for him and it was enough to make the shape-shifter smile. He nodded slowly. "True."

* * *

_The next morning in Minas Tirith, Gondor..._

* * *

The Easterling woke to the sound of voices and was instantly alert. Unlike yesterday, he now knew where he was and who he was among. The knowledge did not make for easy sleeping or drowsy waking, and Kahilnar was out of his bed within a few moments of truly being aware of his location. He looked around warily and relaxed only slightly as he saw no one in his room. He was still in the House of Healing and it had been the voices of two healers going by that had woken him.

Kahilnar ran a hand through his black hair, uncaring when it fell into his eyes again and looked down at his bare chest - still wrapped because of his side - and the pants he'd worn since leaving Rhûn, though, they were now cleaner. He growled under his breath, recognizing the need for at least one new outfit and the fact that it would have to be Gondorian in make. It was stupid, really, but the thought of wearing an enemy's clothes and colors didn't sit well with him. He would have to return to his people and if he were to be seen in Northern clothes...

The Easterling shook the thought away and looked at the small set of drawers in the room. He opened them carefully only to find white and brown greeting his eyes along with a note in Haradaic, a language he could read. It must have been written by Sumay, for the script looked elegant if not completely perfected.

_Easterling -_

_Yes, you were measured in your sleep. Since Sharpmist burned your pack, Arienel and I knew you would be needing these. I don't care if you don't like the color, fabric or the style. Wear them._

_- Sumay, Princess of Harad_

Kahilnar blinked and actually found himself smiling slightly, picturing her face and the exact tone the words would have taken had she actually been saying them to him right now. He sighed and looked down at the simple clothes again and finally grabbed a pair of brown pants and a white shirt, pulling them on. The fabric was finer than any soldiering uniform he'd had to put on in Rhûn and yet he knew these clothes were not of Gondor's finest make. It made him wonder and he slid the cloth of the shirtsleeve between finger and thumb, thinking.

**"It is a good idea. Perhaps your people would listen to it, though, I doubt it if they are anything like you."** The voice made him jump and reach for a sword that still wasn't there and Kahilnar ran a shaky hand through his hair again, glaring into space with narrowed green eyes.** "It was only an idea, Rovina. Do not presume to think you know my people better than I. There have been discussions of trading with the North, but war has made it impossible."**

He heard a growl in his head, a thoughtful sound and it occurred to the Easterling quite suddenly that they were talking. Not truly insulting one another, not fighting...but talking. The fact instantly made him want to break the contact, but Sharpmist's voice stopped him as she sensed his intent. **"Running again, are we?" **The challenging note in her tone, the mocking quality in her words made him bare his teeth, though, she couldn't see it and growl back at her. **"Where are you?"**

**"The Seat of Minas Tirith. There are not many places I can go here, Miharq."**

Kahilnar didn't respond to the sarcastic jab, already opening the door to his room and slipping out. Daerhael raised a brow at his attire - white really did give him quite a different appearance than black did - and Kahilnar shot him a look that dared the man to say anything. The guard merely smiled slightly and stayed silent, following the Easterling as Kahilnar made his way through the House of Healing, right up to the entrance. No one stopped him because of Daerhael at his back and he never stopped to wonder how he knew the way out or how he even knew that the 'Seat of Minas Tirith' was. It was like a sixth sense, an instinct to know where Sharpmist was located and it didn't register in his mind until he saw the dragoness at the end of the triangle-like shape of mountain that overlooked the Pelennor Fields that he had made it here without any directions whatsoever.

Sharpmist growled in amusement in his head and for some reason, he found himself smiling slightly instead of getting angry. Oh, the anger-reaction was still there, but something else was starting to override it and the Easterling approached the white dragoness with the least hostility he'd ever shown her. It seemed to please the battle dragoness, but also concern her at the same time and Kahilnar wasn't fast enough to dodge the thump she landed to his head with her great tail.

He snarled at her, leaping back like an offended cat, ignoring the way Daerhael looked between them, grinning. Black eyes met Sharpmist's glowing red. "Cursed Rovin!" Kahilnar spat it and Sharpmist growled back, her eyes flashing a deeper blood-red. Kahilnar heard the chuckle deep within his mind, deep enough that it sounded like an echo of a thought, but he was starting to understand what those things were. They were Sharpmist's heart, her spirit. The walls around his conscious mind had been so thick, so unyielding that when she'd been able to get through a crack on rare occasions, her presence had immediately sought a place it could not be cast out of. It was a survival technique and battle dragons excelled at it. Her mind had found the deepest place in his and that's where it would stay. It was the strongest connection a Rishten pair could have. It was something that usually took years to achieve, through constant trial and error, learning. It was something not even Arienel and Morroch had grasped fully.

Neither of them knew this, though, and if they had, it would not have mattered to either of them in the way it would amaze others. There was something inside both of them that called and yet fought the other. They were perfectly balanced, suited for the other and yet, they were the greatest of enemies on a level they didn't even understand. Every bonded knows that their other half is their biggest strength and yet their biggest weakness. They know that their bonded can tear them down and destroy them, but they trust that other person anyway because they have the same type of power over their other half as well. With Kahilnar and Sharpmist it was something entirely different and strange, even dangerous. While other Rishten pair trusted the other person not to use their power over them to destroy...

The Easterling and the dragoness expected just that from each other. From the moment they had met they'd been trying to destroy or hurt each other. There had never been a feeling of trust or acceptance of the other person. It had only been a fierce possessiveness for Sharpmist and a feeling of rage and denial for Kahilnar. Their feelings had grown since then, but the foundation had been laid. Sharpmist was already so deep in his mind - and unknown to him he in hers - that they didn't need to feel trust or affection to have an unbreakable bond that would stand against anything they threw at each other. There was no going back for either of them and deep down, where that other person existed, they knew it.

Kahilnar frowned at the silent laughter and spoke through gritted teeth. "Happy now?" Sharpmist studied him for a moment, the anger in his eyes, but also the way he seemed to be in better control than he had been in the last few days. She blew gently in his hair, lifting it away from his void-like eyes, so dark in his face. It was the only sign of 'affection' and possessiveness she showed. "Yes." Her tone was smug, her voice harsh and the Easterling flipped his hair back into the way he liked before moving past the dragoness to look out over the wall. His fingers clenched the stone tightly and the dragoness spoke behind him, interested.

"You don't like heights. Is there a reason for that?"

"Why do you care?"

"I will not having you vomiting on my back so the sooner we find a solution to this weakness the better." She snapped it, not mincing words and Kahilnar took a seething breath before turning to face her, his black eyes smoldering with fury and though he wouldn't admit it, a small bit of hurt. "If I am so weak, Rovina, then why fly with me? Surely you can find someone better to kill while in the air."

Sharpmist snarled, her fangs gleaming as the insult to her flying technique. Her voice came out like thunder, but it didn't phase the Easterling and it never would for his temper, his spirit was just as fierce as her own. Some people would merely call it stubbornness. "I haven't found anyone who quite irritates me like you do, Easterling."

Kahilnar folded his arms and snorted, eying her. It almost felt normal now to not be able to read her thoughts like he could others when their eyes met. "I highly doubt that. You don't get along with anyone."

"Nor do you."

"Why should I? No one wants me." It was said with venom, bitterness, but Kahilnar's voice had lowered in volume and Sharpmist could feel the wave of pain that came off of him before he slammed the door shut on it, cold and indifferent once more. Feeling that would have stopped most people from commenting. Sharpmist had no such reservations. "You have your family, don't you? I know one brother is trying to kill you, but what of the others?" One thing they differed greatly on was this topic, though, they did not yet know it. Sharpmist came from a place where family was valued. Even if you didn't get along well, you were always there for one another, constantly protecting the other person. Losing her brother to madness had been a devastating loss for Sharpmist as a young Kinwa and she loved her family all the more for it. To think that Kahilnar's family was nothing like her own had not entered her thoughts until now and she listened with true interest to his answer.

Kahilnar remained quiet for a long moment, lost in thought and it didn't cross his mind to not answer at all. "I don't know. Edgu is too young at eighteen to even think he can get the throne, but Sacalnun is only a eleven years younger than me. He could easily obtain it and my father would prefer it. Kilicar does not know how to run a kingdom for all the loyalty he has from those in higher power. I don't know who would side with me and who would not, Rovina." The Easterling looked to the plain, his thoughts now focused on his family. Sharpmist's new comment both surprised and momentarily confused him for that reason.

"You never did deny being afraid of heights."

The black-haired youth gave her a cold look and the white dragoness warbled softly in a chuckle, making him blink at the strange sound he'd yet to hear until now. He hadn't known a dragon could even make such a noise. "Why are you scared of them?"

"I'm not going to fly with you, Rovina, so what does it matter?" Sharpmist gave him a look that was unreadable, but in her eyes he saw an idea forming and his own black ones narrowed and then widened as a wisp of it curled into his mind. "No!" It was snarl and his hands gripped the stone wall in a vice-like grip, turning white. The white dragoness growled low. "Then tell me, Easterling. You can fly willingly or by force. You may run, but I am much bigger than you and there is a lot of open space between us and the human houses." Her threat was not idle and Kahilnar knew it. He cursed loudly and looked away from her, warring with himself.

He finally spoke, his teeth gritted in a snarl that he didn't voice. "I am not afraid of heights. I just don't like it when going to high places is forced on me, especially if those places move. It is a...triggered reaction." He paused for a long moment, but finally speaking again. "My uncle used to hang me over the wall of the palace by my clothes for at least two hours at a time when I was young." His voice was emotionless, simply relaying the facts, but Sharpmist's response was anything but as the dragoness gave a fierce snarl that seemed to ripple through her entire body with rage. "Why!"

Kahilnar looked at her, detached, and shrugged slightly. "I would do something wrong. A task would be done too poorly. I needed a lesson in strength and endurance. There were many reasons, Rovina." His black eyes met her glowing red and he watched impassively as smoke curled from her nose. "I don't like heights because I never had a chance to face them on equal footing. I am not afraid of them, though." He turned back to the plains and Sharpmist knew she'd done something very wrong this time around with threatening him. It was bound to happen often, but it would seem she had something to learn when it came to the timing and the reason for the threat.

"Kahilnar."

The Easterling's head whipped around, startled. She had never called him by his name before, always using that strange word that he did not know the meaning of and was too proud to ask about. Sharpmist's voice was quiet - for her - and contained only a low rumble. She was sincere and her light red eyes held his -green-black. "I will never force you to fly with me unless not doing so would threaten your life." The Easterling watched the dragoness for a long moment, feeling a strange sort of fondness...or at least tolerance well up in his heart. He nodded curtly and said something he'd never said to a dragon, something he rarely said to anyone.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Evening of the same day, Pelennor Fields..._

* * *

Gweltari rested a hand on the white stallion's neck as Alagos slowed, blowing slightly but not hard from his gallop up the rise. Both the shape-shifter and the woman looked at the White City before them in silence, marveling at the size of it and the sheer power it exuded. Gweltari took a deep breath and rubbed Alagos' neck again with the palm of her good hand, looking at his ears which were both listening, but also laid back slightly as he looked ahead. He bowed his head and snorted, relaxing under her hand where he had been tense before.

**"It's going to be well, Alagos."** She let her mind flow through his and the shape-shifter did the same, dancing on his hooves. **"I know."** His voice was quiet and the woman gripped his white mane tightly with her good hand as his muscles tensed and he surged forward, his nimble hooves taking them across the plains swiftly. The Ranger woman looked up at Minas Tirith and couldn't help but marvel at how much it had changed since she'd last seen it. That had been when she was only fourteen and had traveled with her parents at the other Rangers to Ithilien. She had never entered the White City, but she remembered keenly what it had looked like. Now it was broken in many areas, in the beginning of repair, but there seemed to be a light coming from it that had not been there when she was fourteen.

It was the Pelennor Field that made her want to weep, though. What had once been green and golden and beautiful was now dying grass and patches of blackened earth where fires had been set to the enemies bodies. There were many patches of gold grass still spread throughout, but even that was dying as winter approached. It was depressing in a way, but when Gweltari looked back at the White City, that feeling would go away. Gondor had a King now. A King of royal blood unbroken from father to son from Isildur himself. A King from the blood of the Dúnedain, one of her people. The knowledge filled her with a sudden feeling of pride and Alagos snorted in her head, amused. Gweltari smacked his neck and the stallion gave a small buck that made her laugh.

They soon steadied themselves, though, as they approached the gate and guard halted them, more curious about their presence than alarmed by it. Gweltari took charge immediately and Alagos remained quiet, acting like the silent animal everyone expected him to be. They were soon through the gate and the stallion started walking faster, somewhere between a trot and a canter as they ascended the levels of the City. Gweltari finally pulled on his mane gently, feeling the quivers that went through his large body and the way he jerked when a person was directly in his path. Her voice was for him alone to hear, quiet, soothing.** "Easy, Alagos. I'm right here."**

The shape-shifter's paced slowed gradually until he was at a simple trot and the Ranger woman smiled slightly, glad at the progress he was making. If she had asked him to calm only a week ago, he would not have been able to. They had traveled a long way today and she didn't want him wearying himself down rushing up the mountain. It was as they were nearing the sixth level that Alagos slowed to a walk and Gweltari leaned to the side slightly to meet his amber eye. "Alagos?"

"I need you to do something for me, Nahisya." The way he said it, firmly, but still hesitant at the same time let her know that she wasn't going to like the request, but the woman took a deep breath. "What is it?" The white stallion shook his mane out, making her body sway a bit as she held on to it with her good arm. "When we get to the seventh level, you need to leave me."

"What? Why?"

"I need to find Kahilnar and talk with him alone. I know you don't want me to be hurt, but I can't promise that I won't be when we meet. You can't be there until we come to an agreement." There was silence after his words and the shape-shifter stopped, looking back at her. Gweltari's face was expressionless, warring within herself. Alagos brushed her mind gently and she looked at him, her green-gray eyes holding his amber ones. "I don't want to leave you." Alagos nickered gently and nudged her foot with his nose. "I know, but I need you to trust me in this, Nahisya."

The woman sighed slowly and simply nodded, her lips pressed together tightly. She wasn't happy and that was clear to see, but her bond with Alagos, her trust for him was making this difficult. She wanted to protect him because of this bond. She wanted to do what he requested because of this bond. There was no winning either way and she had choose. Looking into his amber eyes, though, knowing he was trusting her enough to tell her what he needed instead of simply sneaking away...she couldn't say no. Alagos knew this, sensed it and so he sent his appreciation with force to his bonded, making her smile. It was forced and they both knew it.

Alagos sped up again as they neared the seventh level and was almost galloping when he entered the Courtyard of the Fountain. The guards there approached them quickly and started to question Gweltari. The woman looked uncertain as to how to respond and Alagos struck out threateningly at them with his hooves, making them step back with muttered curses. He reared slightly and Gweltari held on tightly, startled. The guards backed up further, though, and that was all he needed to start changing his form, growing larger. The guards jumped back still further as the white dragon growled at them. His voice was a fierce growl. "Tell the shape-shifter Morroch that his brother is here."

One man immediately went running for the House of the King and the rest looked amazed at the large white dragon. Alagos saw their gazes going from him to a place exactly opposite him, on the Seat of Minas Tirith and his amber eyes looked up to see another white dragon and a three-colored one sleeping in the distance. Alagos now understood their surprise and now their respectful distance. Both Sharpmist and Freewalker had gone with Morroch from the Clan. The guards here were used to the presence of dragons.

**"You could have just let me talk to them." **Gweltari's voice was amused, but also reprimanding. **"There was no reason to scare them so."** Alagos looked back at her and merely growled quietly, unable to formulate words for the feeling that had gone through him as the men had approached, addressing Gweltari as they had. There had been no threat or even hostility, but he had not liked their closeness to his bonded all the same. Gweltari frowned, puzzled, but didn't get the chance to ask him what was wrong as a red-haired female approached them, a black wolf of great size by her side. Gweltari smiled at recognizing Morroch and slid from Alagos' back. She was glad she had as the white shape-shifter started to shrink rapidly, his wolf form taking over swiftly. He sprang forward with a growl and Morroch mimicked the action. They bounded toward each other and collided in an almost practiced move that sent them both rolling, but neither was harmed as they nipped and growled at each other.

Gweltari found herself smiling widely, feeling the sheer happiness that went through Alagos a he greeted his brother. She looked up to find the red-haired female smiling as well, but approaching the Ranger woman. Her voice was almost musical, but young and Gweltari had a feeling that despite the female's pointed ears, she couldn't be much older then Gweltari herself. "Mae govannen, Gwelutarien. My name is Arienel. Morroch as told me much about you."

The Ranger woman bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Morroch told me of you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Arienel." At this point both wolves had come back toward the women and they sat by their respective bonded. Morroch tilted his head at Arienel scratched his ears, looking at Gweltari and then his brother. "What are you doing in Gondor, Alagos, Gweltari? I thought you were going to Rivendell with the other Rangers."

Gweltari looked down at Alagos, not even really aware that her hand was buried in his fur, holding it tightly. The shape-shifter, unlike the night before, didn't seem to mind. It was a subconscious reaction to not wanting him to leave on her part and he could tolerate that. The white wolf laid his ears back, though, at the question and Gweltari blinked in surprise when she heard his answer, almost having forgot how it was that Alagos handled other people when it came to his life and the things he did because of his gift.

"I needed to come here." Morroch gave his brother a look and mocking laughter danced in the white shape-shifter's amber gaze at he returned it calmly. Gweltari wasn't sure what to say and merely stayed quiet, glancing at Arienel as the red-haired elleth crossed her arms. "Alagos, would this have anything to do with an Easterling?" Arienel said it calmly and Gweltari felt the jolt of surprise that went through Alagos. He didn't show it, merely tilting his head. "What would give you that idea, immortal?"

**"Alagos." **The curly-haired woman's voice was stern and her green-gray eyes met the wolf's amber when he looked up. Both Arienel and Morroch watched them, but neither commented, waiting as the two talked silently. Gweltari was the first to speak, her tone confused**. "What are you doing? Morroch is your brother and Arienel his bonded. They obviously know something. Why are you behaving this way?"**

The shape-shifter didn't immediately respond, looking away with a growl. The truth was that he couldn't help it at this point. He'd never opened up about his gift or how he interacted with it to anyone. Gweltari had been the first and that had been worth it, but the thought of explaining himself for the judgment of others...he couldn't do it. At least not yet. He thought all this very clearly and turned to look at his bonded again, seeing her nod in understanding. She wasn't happy about it, but Gweltari now understood his heart and she would help him, but not push him at this point. The shape-shifter looked back at the elleth and his brother. "What have you seen, immortal?"

Arienel raised a brow, but sighed, knowing that with Alagos, it was better to not try and win a verbal debate, especially when he tended to know more then everyone else anyway. "Only that you will be talking to King Elessar with the only Easterling that happens to be in Gondor at the moment." It was all she was going to say and the white wolf nodded, accepting it. So the Prince of the Four Kings was here after all. The thought sent a ripple of apprehension and yet strange excitement through him. And then there was the fear that he felt deep down. He'd messed up badly with Kahilnar...or maybe he hadn't...he didn't even know at this point and it worried him. If there was something to make right here, could he do it? Alagos felt Gweltari's mind brush against his own and let the fur that had bristled on his neck and back down. He would deal with that problem when the time came.

Morroch was eying him with a knowing look at Alagos laid his ears back, but spoke to his brother.** "Have the immortal take Gweltari to a room. Please."** Perhaps it was the quietness in his voice or maybe it was the word he'd added at the end, but Morroch didn't question him and merely glanced at Arienel. She looked back, curious, but then looked at Gweltari and smiled. "You must be tired from traveling so far. Please, allow me to show you to a room and perhaps inform the King that one of his own has arrived." She chuckled. "If he is not aware of it already." Gweltari smiled back, but then looked at Alagos. Their eyes met and they both knew what this really was. It was time for her to leave him and he to seek out the person he was here for. The woman nodded slowly and looked back at Arienel.

"Thank you. I would like that."

Both wolves watched as the women walked away, talking quietly together. Both shape-shifter's felt their bonded's minds slip away from their own minds slightly and looked at each other. Morroch sat, giving his sibling a look. "You like her." The black wolf grinned as the white showed his teeth, growling, but didn't deny it. Morroch shook his head and stood, Alagos following his movement as they started walking slowly.

"I'm here for an Easterling called Kahilnar." Alagos looked at Morroch as the black wolf started and his amber eyes narrowed. "You know him." Morroch growled his agreement. "Yes. We met...in a strange way. Arienel doesn't like him and the feeling is mutual." The white shape-shifter chuckled softly and grinned wolfishly. "Yes, I would imagine that's true. Kahilnar always did make people bristle."

"You know him, too."

"When he was young." Alagos stopped and looked at his brother. "Do you know where he is now?" Morroch studied Alagos for a moment and looked toward the great white dragoness that laid far from them. Alagos followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes. Something nagged at the back of his mind and a voice whispered through his head, reminding.

_Flame of Death._

Alagos growled to himself. Damn. This would make things a bit more complicated if Kahilnar had bonded to Sharpmist. He met Morroch's gold eyes and the black wolf gave him a smirk as only a wolf could. "I wish you luck." Whatever Alagos planned, it was sure to be entertaining at least if it involved Kahilnar and Sharpmist!

* * *

_He hung in space, the cold wind ripped through is clothes and over his lithe, but small body. The dried tears on his face stung as they grew cold against his skin. The wall behind him was rough, chilled and no matter how much he tried to twist around to look up at the walk-way above him he could not. In the beginning, when this punishment had first begun, he'd called out, cried for help, but a few times into it with no response he'd learned that crying out until his voice was hoarse and raw did no one any good...least of all him._

_Kahilnar let the silent tears drip off his face. He couldn't even muster up the energy to care what his uncle would think when he saw them. It was getting dark quickly, it always did when it neared the winter months, and the child shivered violently, closing his eyes tightly as the wind pushed him away from the wall slightly and made him swing. The motion made him feel sick and the knowledge that he was at least four hundred feet above the ground didn't help. Kahilnar whimpered quietly and then gave a choked scream as he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He quieted immediately after the initial shock and went still as the hands lifted him and then grabbed him under the arms, hauling him over the wall and on to solid ground._

_The child stood unsteadily, shaking all over from cold and adrenaline. He didn't look up and could only see the shoes of the person before him. Still, those shoes gave him a great clue as to the fact that this man - for he could also tell that the shoes belonged to a man - was not his uncle or his father. The thought both relieved him and made him scared. He didn't know this person. He didn't even recognize the type of shoes that man was wearing. They were not of __Rhûnic__ make.  
_

_Kahilnar didn't flinch or move as the stranger settled something - a large cloak - around his shoulders and then picked him up easily. The child closed his eyes and didn't look at the man, hanging on to him tightly out of a strange instinct he didn't understand. He tried to keep his head up, stiff, but in the end was too tired to do it and ended up laying it on the man's shoulder. Kahilnar felt his mind drifting away and barely heard his mother's exclamation of surprise nor her arms as she took him from the stranger. Kahilnar risked a look at the man through sleep-hazed eyes. The face was blurry, but one thing he did see was quite clear and he knew it was something he would never forget._

_The stranger had amber eyes._

Kahilnar sat up, breathing hard and wrapped an arm around his middle, grimacing slightly. He'd agitated the stitches, but that wasn't what he was trembling over. The Easterling ran a hand through his hair and got out of the bed. He'd come here to get his bandages changed and then ended up falling asleep afterward. He wouldn't be surprised if the healers had drugged him. The black-haired youth now looked around the room and sat on the bed again, rubbing his temples.

Amber eyes.

Why did he keep seeing them and who did they belong to? Kahilnar growled softly and stood, grabbing his white shirt and putting it on before slipping out the door. Daerhael raised a brow at him and the Easterling knew he was pale and probably looked like he'd just woken from a nightmare, but he didn't care. He ignored the guard and walked quickly from the House of Healing through a different entrance and out into a secluded garden. He breathed a sigh as the walls around him disappeared and leaned back against a tree, looking up at the evening sky. It was not yet dark, but a few bright stars had already appeared in the sky and his eyes sought them. He never understood why he liked the night sky so much. At first he'd only thought that he liked the night because of the darkness, but over time he'd found that he sought the stars more then he sought the blackness in the sky. It was the pinpricks of light that drew him and he never failed to know exactly where he was by them. The constellations were his to master and that talent had always confused his family...well, everyone but his mother.

Kahilnar shook his head and looked away, scanning his surroundings. He was restless - not something new - but this was a different type of unease then he was used to. Something was wrong. He felt it strongly. The Easterling didn't know why or what it was, but he knew that it had something to do with the amber eyes he kept seeing. He growled low in his throat and rubbed his temples.

He didn't know what made him look up, but the pull was unlike anything he'd ever felt before - even different from Sharpmist's presence. His green eyes met the amber ones of the man across the small courtyard and Kahilnar felt his world shatter. A startled scream was wrenched from his throat as he collapsed to his knees, holding his head like it would explode. And he felt it would as more information, voices then he'd ever experienced before flooded his mind like liquid fire, burning anything they touched. It wasn't normal and it didn't slow. There was no end to the shrieking sounds, the words and images, and Kahilnar cried out again, closing his eyes, wanting it to stop.

It didn't.

The amber-eyed male moved forward then as their eye-contact broke and he crouched beside the shaking black-haired youth. Kahilnar's teeth were gritted and his eyes closed tightly, trying not to cry out again. A whimper escaped him, though, and the amber-eyed male laid a hand on his shoulder, steadying Kahilnar as he spoke to the youth, his voice penetrating all the others to be heard clearly. _**"Kahilnar, you need to focus. Listen to me, you can control this. Focus on my voice. My name is Alagos. Focus on that."**_

Alagos felt the violent shudders under his hand grow worse as Kahilnar tried to do what he said. The shape-shifter could feel it, could feel the Easterling trying to push past his gift, but it wasn't working. All it took to make him act was the body under his hand to start seizing and another gut-wrenching scream to come from Kahilnar. Alagos swore and touched the Easterling's forehead with his fingers, closing his own eyes and searching, searching for something he'd not dared to look upon for thirty-four years. It came leaping to him, drawn by the close proximity of the black-haired youth. It was the connection between them, the thing he'd regretted doing for years now and yet, had known he had to do.

The light and yet shadow that was Kahilnar's gift floated in his mind, in his mind's eyes and Alagos simply covered it, cutting it off from the Easterling and yet, not taking it away at all. He opened amber eyes to see green ones looking with shock at his face. Alagos leaned back and attempted a smile that came out looking more like a grimace. "Well, not the way I wanted to meet, but I did suspect this of happening..." He said it quietly and watched Kahilnar's eyes narrow even as he scooted back with his feet, gaining some distance. The Easterling's voice was harsh and he felt he had the right to be. Nothing like that had EVER happened before. When he looked away from people, his gift was supposed to STOP. No one was supposed to have that much information in their head! And no one had ever been able to simply stop his power. Resist it, yes, Sharpmist did that well, but stop it?

"By the Void, who are you!"

"You should not utter such words!"

"And you should answer my question! What did you do!"

They were almost shouting at each other and it was the white-haired male that calmed first, looking the Easterling over with a strange expression. "Still so much a child. I told you my name." Kahilnar blinked and watched the other male stand slowly. The Easterling followed, his legs unsteady at first, but functioning. He felt Sharpmist in his mind, growling savagely and sent the most forceful thought he could for her to stay. He wasn't sure if she would obey it, but there was something here he needed to understand and he didn't want her here to complicate it. Kahilnar glared at the amber-eyed male. "You told me your name, but that does not tell me who you are." Why did he feel like he knew this man? Why couldn't he remember knowing him?

Alagos tilted his head for a moment, feeling anything but calm, but not showing it. Kahilnar's power had caught him completely by surprise and it should not have. It should not have been that strong! But then...without the other half to harness it the power would have grown, trying to compensate for what it had been cut off from and it would have started hurting its bearer as it grew. Valar, what had he done? "Perhaps not as much a child as I thought. You do have the potential to learn if you would listen first."

Kahilnar growled. Why did people keep telling him that? "I will listen, but that would require you speak. Who are you?" His green eyes watched the other male carefully and he noticed when Alagos looked like he might say something and then thought better of it. It quickly came to Kahilnar that this man was as scared and troubled as he was, much as he was trying to hide it. The thought was both relieving and yet...terrifying in a way he didn't understand. For some strange reason, he felt like this person should have the answers and if he didn't... Kahilnar shook the thought away. I didn't make sense. He didn't even know this man!

But he did.

"I am someone you should remember, but won't." Alagos voice was quiet, but sure and Kahilnar found himself nodding slowly. He believed that. Why, he didn't know, but he kept seeing this man in his dreams or in flashes of fuzzy memory and yet, he couldn't see him at all. "You were the one who took me to my mother, took me off the wall." He watched as pure shocked surprise came over Alagos' face and the white-haired male stared at him. "You shouldn't remember that." It was whispered and the Easterling narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. "What else shouldn't I remember?"

Alagos didn't immediately answer, his mind on overdrive as it tried to weigh the benefits and downfalls of what his heart told him to do. Looking at Kahilnar, all he could see was the eight year old boy who had refused to look up at him and had then almost fallen asleep on his shoulder. Now...now before him stood a young man who was angry at the world, a dangerous warrior who was suspicious of any kindness showed to him. It hurt the shape-shifter to see and in that moment, he made a decision. Alagos took a step toward Kahilnar and then stopped when the Easterling stiffened. It was strange, seeing someone else do that, but then while Alagos did it out of fear of pain, Kahilnar did it out of instinctive distrust and the urge to lash out.

"Hold still."

"Why?"

Amber eyes glared into stubborn green. "Because I told you to, Aran neth!" Kahilnar flinched as if struck, but his momentary shock for the name his mother always used to call him was enough for Alagos and he touched the younger man's forehead, their eyes meeting as the shape-shifter released the Easterling's power while at the same time, bringing forward what he wanted Kahilnar to see.

_He woke to the sound of someone talking softly. Alagos tried to move his head toward the voice and couldn't help but groan as his body protested even the slightest movement, soreness spread throughout every limb. The sound had attracted the attention of the voice, though, and the shape-shifter stiffened when a cool hand was laid on his brow. "You should lay still." The voice belonged to a woman and Alagos forced his weary eyes to open, blinking rapidly in the flickering light until the form of a brown-haired, green eyed woman who looked to be in her mid thirties could be made out._

_She smiled at him, but it seemed strained. Alagos frowned, looking at her in a puzzled way. It was out of his mouth before he thought about it, his mind slow to process information, much slower then his keen dragon-senses anyway. "You have dragon-blood." His voice came out like sand-paper, dry and raspy, but the woman understood it well enough and she swallowed hard, looking at him with a fierce expression. "As you do you, Northerner. Now hush. Go back to sleep." She brought her hand over his eyes and he shut them, vaguely wondering why he felt no fear as he drifted off into sleep once more._

_The shape-shifter woke some time later to a child's voice, high-pitched and slightly grating to his sensitive ears. He blinked amber eyes open, looking at the ceiling of stone. A shiver went through him at the sight and he shut his eyes again, thinking. How had he gotten here? His mind started to provide blurry memories that grew clearer within a few minutes. He had come back to __Rhûn__ three years ago, searching for someone. All had gone well for two years - if one could call joining a Rebellion 'well' - and he'd been careful to not be recognized for what he was. Then he'd gotten caught in a battle, helped a girl and he'd been cornered, forced to fight. The next few memories truly were a blur. It had happened so fast..._

_A house, a village burning. Fire. Being trapped. Escaping. The arrow. Darkness. Alagos eye's snapped open as he drew a steadying breath. His shoulder, the arrow. That's why it was so sore and stiff. The shape-shifter felt better for remembering what had happened, but that still didn't explain where he was or how he'd been found by this woman and her... Wait. Amber eyes blinked and he turned his head, risking the pain to rise up on his forearms. The woman he'd seen early was sitting with a child in her lap, a black-haired, green-eyed child of about three or four. The boy was speaking animatedly with his mother and she was listening attentively, smiling at him in the way parents do when they are only half-listening, but are amused nonetheless. Alagos didn't really understand why she would only be half-listening, though. The child's words were very pronounced and clear._

_"He's speaks very well for someone so young."_

_The woman started and the child grabbed her clothes as she jumped, hiding his head in her arms as his mother turned to look at Alagos. Her eyes were unreadable, wary, but she smiled slightly. "One does not expect less when a child has both dragon and elven blood." The shape-shifter blinked, not sure what to think of that statement and she seemed satisfied with his reaction, speaking quietly to the boy in her arms until he looked up, his narrow green eyes studying the white-haired male. He showed a remarkable awareness of his surroundings for his age, not something seen in normal human children and Alagos recognized the dragon-blood in the child easily. There was only a small amount of it, but it was strong. The boy finally climbed off his mother's lap and the woman stood behind him as he approached Alagos, sitting in front of him quietly._

_His mother seemed to reign in a chuckle at the sight they made: The white-haired, amber-eyed Northerner, injured and on his back and the small, black-haired, green-eyed Easterling, sitting attentively at his side. Both males watched each other with thoughtful expressions and interest, but neither spoke and the woman smiled, keeping an eye on them, but turning back to the poultice she was preparing._

_"He's a dragon, Befnia." The boy's voice came suddenly, but it was firm and his mother chuckled and simply nodded, not looking at him. "Yes. I know, aran neth." She glanced at Alagos, but he was looking at her son. The shape-shifter wasn't sure what made this child so fascinating, but he was. Ordinary in looks, there was something in his spirit that shone in his eyes, in his voice. The three year old frowned at him, scooting closer. "Your eyes are strange. What's your name?" Alagos blinked. He rarely talked to children so was sorely unaware that the two comments just addressed to him were perfectly acceptable and went together just fine in the mind of a child. The shape-shifter didn't answer right away, sitting up slowly and resisting the urge to hiss in pain as he did so. He'd suffered worse then this..._

_"My name is Brassen."_

_"No it's not."_

_Alagos sighed and gave the boy a look, raising a brow. "It's one of them." The child seemed to debate that one and finally nodded, looking back at his mother. "I like him." The woman snorted softly and turned to the two with a smile. Her green eyes met the shape-shifter's amber. "I must say I misjudged you. I never thought he'd warm to you that quickly."_

_"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Alagos wasn't sure what was wrong with him. The last time he'd interacted with a human or dragon like this had been before his mother died, before his Clan killed his people, before he'd been held captive in this very land for eight years. He had no reason to trust anyone anymore, his own kind or not. But there was something in the way the woman moved and her child's blunt words that told his heart it could relax, that he was safe here and among friends. "Dragoness, what is your name?"_

_"Vaanya, and please, I cannot be a dragon." The way she said it made the shape-shifter tilt his head. "Can't? You are." Vaanya stilled her movement and sighed, looking at her son. "Kahilnar, go and get the loaf of bread in the back room for me." The child simply nodded and stood, running to do as she asked and the woman looked at Alagos. "This is R__hûn__, Rovin, and I am a woman. A woman with dragon-blood and elven blood." She gave him a hard look and Alagos understood what she was trying to say. He shook his head. "Why don't you leave?"_

_"I was the princess of Ab-Gribyl. I didn't have the chance to run when I was younger and now...now I am married. My son is my husband's only child. I cannot leave now. I will not leave Kahilnar." She was firm in her resolve, but something was bothering Alagos and he voiced it, feeling a strange concern for these, his kin. They_ had_ to be distant kin for only shape-shifters reproduced with the other races. It was almost comforting to know that he wasn't the only one, even if Vaanya and Kahilnar's dragon-blood was so diluted that they would never have chance of waking, the power within them showing.  
_

_"What of your son? He identified me for the dragon I am. Will not his differences draw attention to him?"_

_"It will be explained away by his Northern blood."_

_Alagos gave her a look and his voice was quiet. "Do you really believe that?" Vaanya swallowed and gave a shaky sigh, looking at the direction her son had taken. "No, but there is not much more that I can do. It scares me to think of someone finding out. I never displayed the type of awareness for what I was that Kahilnar does. He's so open, so...he says what he thinks and it scares me to think that he might say something to reveal us. It is hard enough explaining why he can talk as well as he does at three!" She sounded like she might cry and the shape-shifter spoke after a moment._

_"He can't stay here as he is, Vaanya."_

_"Do you think I am not aware of that, Rovin!" She hissed it, her green eyes snapping a mother's protective fire and Alagos glared back. "I think you would deny it, yes!" Vaanya went quiet, but her eyes didn't leave his. Finally she spoke again. "Your shoulder is almost healed. You will have to leave soon. You are putting us in more danger then our blood is." The shape-shifter looked away, feeling the safe feeling slipping away to be replaced by the fear and wariness that he was used to. "Where are we?"_

_"Underground, under the palace of Al-Salyha. I found you outside the walls and brought you here before the guards found you." Alagos shot her a look, eying her up and down and the woman glared at him. "You brought me here?" It was skeptically said and Vaanya's voice was clipped. "Not on my own, no."_

_"Who else knows I am here?"_

_"Someone I trust. He does not know what we are, but he is loyal to me and my son. He said he'd seen you before." Amber eyes narrowed, but Alagos didn't get the chance to question before Kahilnar came running back in, looking worried and without the bread. "Befnia! Dahal says men are coming!" The child ran to his mother and wrapped his hands in her skirts. Vaanya paled and looked at Alagos, but the shape-shifter was already moving, getting up unsteadily, knowing he had to leave. His presence would be death for Vaanya and Kahilnar. _

_Alagos keen ears caught the sound of approaching feet from above at the same time his gift chose to flare up. Information flooded his head in a wave and the shape-shifter gritted his teeth, taking only the voices he needed. His amber eyes looked at the ceiling, but didn't see it. What he saw was the men who moved swiftly through the hallway above and a shadowy figure who engaged the, buying time. Alagos' eyes snapped to Vaanya. "Is there another way out?" She didn't need to answer as his gift supplied the information and both the woman and the male looked toward the back room. "There is a tunnel that leads to the outside, but I do not know where it ends."_

_"It will have to do." The shape-shifter was pulling on his shoes and grabbed his ripped and blood-stained cloak, pulling it over his shoulders. A small whimper caught his attention and his amber eyes met Kahilnar's green. What happened next could not have been predicted, but in hind-sight should have been the first clue that the child was who he searched for. Their eyes locked and Kahilnar started screaming, his green eyes widening and their color flooding black at an alarming rate. Vaanya looked terrified, covering her son's mouth, whispering to him to be quiet, but his eyes stayed locked on Alagos' amber ones and he continued to shriek in pain behind his mother's quieting hand._

_Alagos looked at him in a mixture of horror and confusion, but didn't have time to dwell on it as a soldier burst into the small room. The man never even got the time to shout and Alagos never had to move as Kahilnar's black gaze snapped to the soldier's own. The man gave a strangled sound before collapsing, dead. The child had fallen as well, but remained breathing, finally quiet as blackness swept through his mind. Vaanya met Alagos' amber eyes and then picked her son up as a man in a cloak called to her, gesturing hurriedly. The woman gave the shape-shifter one last look before fleeing after her guard and Alagos did the same, running in the opposite direction, to the tunnel that would lead him out._

There was silence when Alagos' amber eye cleared and he saw that Kahilnar was looking at him with a mixture of emotions; shock, anger, curiosity, distrust...he just couldn't seem to decide on just one and so was unable to speak. The shape-shifter did so first. "That was the first time we met."

Kahilnar didn't respond, shaking. His mother was part dragon. He was part dragon. Alagos had triggered his power. He'd killed his first man at the age of three. The knowledge buzzed around in his head like a swarm of angry hornets and he didn't know which one to address first. He was terrified and confused. He was furious and wary. The Easterling wasn't precisely sure what he was right now. The one thing that stuck in his head, though, was that his life had just dramatically changed and it was due to this white-haired dragon that could take the form of a man.

Valar...the form of a human! Shape-shifter dragons could take the form of humans, reproduce with humans. Kahilnar's green-black eyes looked down at his own hand and he stared at it as if he'd never seen it before. He was a dragon. He looked up again at Alagos and didn't quite understand what prompted the thing he did next. All he knew was that his emotions, his mind was a mess and this person was the cause. Kahilnar snarled and leaped for Alagos, a move the white-haired male didn't seem surprised by. They went down hard, both snarling and striking the other, drawing blood. Well, Kahilnar did most of the hitting. Alagos just gave for every punch he got. The two rolled, neither necessarily trying to kill the other or even seriously hurt, but Kahilnar needing to take his rage and grief out on someone and Alagos feeling that it was deserved, but not quite able to get himself to just submit to the thrashing.

The shape-shifter noticed movement in the corner of his eye from a guard who'd been watching at about the same time a new growl was heard, an angry screech really and Kahilnar was pulled off him by a slender, but strong arm and hand. The Easterling snapped his green eyes to the new opponent with a snarl and bared teeth, but then blinked, unsure. His surprise didn't stop Gweltari from hitting him so hard with her good hand that he stumbled back and her teeth bared, threatening as she stood close to Alagos. The white shape-shifter got to his feet with a small smile, wiping blood from his mouth and reassuring his bonded silently that he was all right. She shot him a glance, green-gray eyes doubtful and didn't relax, glancing back at Kahilnar again.

There was no time to speak as roar was heard and Sharpmist swept overhead, landing precariously half on the House of Healing and half in the garden, trying not to damage it. Her long neck came to the courtyard they were in and her teeth gleamed in the fading light as she roared again, Kahilnar directly under her. The dragoness had honored his request at first, but feeling the rage that had emanated from him and then the surge of adrenaline, she couldn't stay put any longer. She now gave warning to the threats before her, red eyes dark and savage. What surprised the dragoness was that it wasn't the white-haired male - a dragon - that responded to her, but the small curly-haired female by his side. Gweltari snarled back, feeling no fear, only a protectiveness that made her bold. It took Alagos coming closer to her side and brushing his fingers against her arm for her to calm.

Kahilnar simply rolled his eyes and looked up at the dragoness above him who continued to growl, brushing blood from a cut above his eye-brow. "Shut up. I'm not in danger." Sharpmist growled at him and blew hard on his head, but eased back, watching the woman and the shape-shifter carefully. Alagos looked at the dragoness and raised a brow. "Did you honestly think I would truly hurt him, Sharp?" The battle dragoness raised an eye-ridge and her voice was snapped. "I hardly know you at all Alagos. I could not tell what you might do." It was fair enough and Alagos knew that. It didn't stop the sting of the words, though, and Gweltari shot the white dragoness a look, but didn't speak.

The four faced one another, neither pair sure of where they stood or what to do and it was a new presence that broke the silence. "Perhaps this would be better discussed over food and fire and not at each others' throats?" Green, red, green-gray and amber eyes looked over at the guard that leaned casually against a tree, watching them. It was Alagos who spoke, his voice containing disbelief and question all at the same time.

"Daerhael?"

* * *

**A great thank you to** Stabbythings** for this chapter.** Stabby**, you recommended having Kahilnar and Alagos meet alone and I am really glad I followed that advice! Thanks,** Stabbygirl**! Please, my dear readers, feel free to make suggestions as to where you think this story should go because, honestly, while I DO have some ideas, this one is also a kind of 'wing it' story for me at this point. :)**

**Anyone who can guess as to what Alagos meddled around with in Kahilnar's life will get the honor of a guaranteed spot for their idea in this story. LOL**

**Review!**


	5. Cost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, make money off of or impersonate Lord of the Rings, Tolkien, Peter Jackson or the characters in the Lord of the Ring's. :)

A/N ~ Sorry for the delay, but my life is really busy right now with medically fragile siblings and babysitting (yes that is still going on). Enjoy the chapter!

Dracon

_Migove_ = Welcome - common dragon greeting

_Kalei_ = The ancient name for a dragon

_Miharq _(Mee-hark) = Warrior

_Vinris _= Mind Seeker_  
_

Rhûnic

_Nahisya_ (Naw-hee-s-yu) = Shy One, Special One

_Kahilnar_ (Ku-hill-nar) = Friend of Fire

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - Eastern name for a dragon

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Jarkirn_ = Halfbreed - An insult to humans, deprived from the root word _"Jara"_ meaning _"half"_. The literally translation for Jarkirn is _"Half-human"_

_Roniysr_ (Row-niy-seer) = Heart of the People

_Twanres_ = Sharp Claws - both an Eastern and Southern word that means the same thing for the same creature

Elven

_Sadron_ = Faithful One

_Daerhael_ (Dire-h-eye-l) = Great Wisdom

_Calengil_ = Green Star

_Novaer_ = Farewell

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

**_Cost ~ Quarrel_****  
**

"Migove, Hisoka. I had not expected to see you again."

Daerhael's voice was perfectly calm and exactly how Alagos remembered it, if not a little deeper from the years. The shape-shifter blinked in surprise at the name and watched as the guard gave him a raised brow and then looked past him to the other three in the courtyard. "Sharpmist, you are going to collapse the building." The dragoness growled, her body staying where it was, balanced delicately on the House of Healing's roof and half on the ground. She wasn't going to leave Kahilnar here alone and her angry eyes said as much as she looked from Alagos to the guard.

"I will make sure he gets to his destination safely, Kalei." Daerhael's gray-blue eyes held the battle dragoness' own and she finally rumbled a grudging assent before looking down at the Easterling. Kahilnar's clear green eyes met her own red ones and Sharpmist snorted uneasily when his gaze did not start to seep black. "Don't take long. I will hold you responsible if I break a few dwellings looking for you." It was a clear warning and Kahilnar glared at her, watching as the white dragoness flapped hard before rising into the air and flying the short distance to the Courtyard of the Fountain. The Easterling turned his attention to Alagos and Gweltari, deciding to ignore the dragoness for the moment. He would have to deal with her less than subtle threats about him leaving without her soon enough, but right now...he had something else to worry about.

The Easterling focused on the woman first. Curly-haired, small in build and definitely feminine-looking, one would not imagine she had as much strength as she'd shown, pulling him off the white-haired male. He noted that she avoided his eyes whenever she caught him looking her way, but Kahilnar didn't think she had anything to worry about at the moment. It both alarmed and interested him that he could not feel his gift. Looking at this woman or Daerhael...he couldn't hear anything. Kahilnar knew the shape-shifter was to blame for it, but he wasn't sure how and at the moment, he was all right not protesting it, especially when looking at Alagos caused so much pain.

"Kahilnar, I know you have questions, but you need to know that I am not going to be able to answer them all right now." The voice belonged to Alagos. The shape-shifter was watching the black-haired youth carefully. He wasn't afraid of what Kahilnar might do physically, but rather, what he might do mentally, power-wise. The Easterling didn't know it - and Alagos wanted to keep it that way for a time - but the shape-shifter's hold on Kahilnar's gift was strenuous. It had grown since the last time he'd handled it and it had gotten stronger. The absence of the second power had made this current one intensify to compensate and Alagos was feeling the strain of keeping it in the dark, shielding it.

"What can you answer? It doesn't seem to me like you have provided any kind of answers." Kahilnar's tone was completely sarcastic, but his body expressed anger. Gweltari blinked in surprise, staring at him hard as a ring of black seeped into the outer edges of the Easterling's eyes. Her green-gray gaze flickered to her shape-shifter in time to see him wince and grow pale. She touched his arm and her mind contacted his, immediately trying to figure out what was wrong. What she found shocked her and the woman simply studied the foreign element in Alagos' head.

It was...she didn't know what it was, but it was slowly starting to make sense as her mental eyes followed the picture her mind was putting together with the help of his own. She was looking at another person's gift or maybe another person's knowledge of a gift. It was hard to make sense of, but one thing she knew was that there was a link between Alagos and Kahilnar. It wasn't like the Rishten - that cord being rich and vibrant, thick - but more a shadowy wisp of smoke that stretched with great strain between the two males. It was unbreakable, that was easy to sense, and yet...Gweltari also could feel that if both males were to consent to severe the link...they could. Knowledge was required for this action, though, and the only person who knew it existed was Alagos...and now her.

Alagos had told her that she couldn't know a great deal about Kahilnar, so why did he allow her to see this? The answer soon became apparent as she looked back at the smoky thread again, pulsating with both light and shadow. She still didn't know exactly what it was. Was it a life-link? A blood-link of some kind? Was it mind-to-mind? Was it a power-link? She didn't know and neither would Kahilnar when he saw this in her head. The thought reassured her and Gweltari turned away from the strange thread to try and figure out what it was Alagos was doing. She came upon it easily, but was again confused. How in Arda was he controlling Kahilnar's gift? Alagos own gift gave him knowledge and he could control wind...nothing more.

The woman raised a questioning mental brow at him and the shape-shifter merely gave her a look until she sighed, knowing he wasn't going to tell her and let her strength of will flow to him, letting him use it for what he would. Gweltari blinked, coming back to the real world to see that that shape-shifter's color looked better and when she looked, Kahilnar's eyes were green once more. He also looked ready to kill something...or someone and the Ranger woman was glad when the Easterling left the garden first, Daerhael following behind. Alagos watched them, Daerhael more than Kahilnar. He never had answered Kahilnar's question. He started when his bonded spoke, hand on her hip. "How do you know him?"

Alagos sighed, knowing which one she was speaking of. "Daerhael...was the reason I escaped Rhûn. He rescued me." The words were quiet and Gweltari looked curious, wanting to ask more, but letting it go for now. There would be a time to ask for that story, but now was not it. "What did he call you?"

A small smile. "Hisoka. It was the only name I would give him at the time. It means 'reserved'."

"Understandable." Gweltari sighed and looked after the two males, no longer able to see them. She didn't want to say this, simply wanted to pull Alagos away and not even run the risk of him being hurt, but she also knew that she could not. For a reason unfathomable to her at this point, Alagos wanted to stay here and complete this 'task'. It made her all the more irritated with the Easterling. "You're going to have to explain something to him, Alagos." Her tone and expression darkened and once again Alagos knew exactly which 'he' she spoke of. "Why did he attack you?"

The shape-shifter smiled slightly and started walking, the woman following him, glaring at the slight chuckle that resounded in her mind. She was not happy with the way he was trying to hide his unease and even fear. "I showed him something he didn't like."

"Hm?"

"He's part dragon. Easterlings hate dragons."

Green-gray eyes narrowed. "I see." The woman's mind easily jumped from that statement to what it could mean for the male beside her. Alagos was a dragon, Kahilnar was an Easterling. An Easterling who happened to be a dragon as well, but wouldn't like that fact. And Alagos was the one who was the bearer of this 'bad news'. Her dislike for the black-haired youth grew a bit more.

Alagos glanced down at his bonded and frowned, but didn't speak. She was already forming an opinion of Kahilnar, that was obvious, but whether it was accurate remained to be seen. She was right about what she'd said, though. He did need to talk to the young man.

* * *

Sharpmist was beside a large fire - something the Gondorians had made specifically for the dragons since they had to stay outside - when Kahilnar approached. He wasn't sure why he'd come to the dragoness, but he somehow felt safer in her presence...and yet, also like he could erupt into rage at any moment. Such was Sharpmist's affect on him that he wasn't sure which one was the stronger instinct. It was unfortunate, really, that he had yet to find anyone who could relax him since leaving his home. Nusayya and Elrohir could make him keep a somewhat civil tongue in his head. Arienel, Sharpmist and Sumay were all females who he both needed, but drove him to anger frequently, and then there were people like Faramir and Asabiarn who had little impact in his life for both good or bad. No one had taken the place of the placater in his life at this point, though. Mahayre was the only one who came close and even she could drive him to frustration more often than not.

The Easterling sat by the large fire and then stood again, restless and unable to still. The memory he'd seen played over and over in his mind and he found himself focusing on many things, not all of them important, like the way his mother had looked, how healthy and vibrant she'd been, the sound of her voice.

He missed her. He rarely let himself feel that emotion, but a longing to have her back in his life now surfaced, triggered by 'seeing' her again. Kahilnar sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smearing the blood on his forehead and hardly noticing it. Sharpmist watched him, quiet for once, but for a reason. Kahilnar's gift was contained in some way and while this concerned her on a level, it also provided a rare opportunity to view his mind without the power's influence. She was silent only to not be detected. The dragoness now watched his thoughts and a cloud of smoke blew from her nose, making Kahilnar' cough and glare at her. It also brought him to awareness about what she was doing. The Easterling stilled, his green eyes looking into her red for a long moment before he spoke. He didn't attempt to push her mind away, knowing that without his gift, it wouldn't work.

"Do you trust him?"

Sharpmist blinked in surprise. The last thing she'd been expecting was that he would ask HER advice. The white dragoness tilted her head, growling to herself and she raised an eye-ridge. "Why don't you find out?" It was a taunt more than anything and Kahilnar narrowed green eyes at her, wondering what the motive was behind her words. The dragoness rumbled quietly and when she spoke, the mocking tone was gone. "Miharq, you already knew you had dragon-blood. Why does this surprise you?" It didn't surprise her. Sure, Alagos' involvement did and she wanted to know what the white shape-shifter was up to, but Kahilnar being a dragon was old news in her mind. She watched the black-haired youth carefully, seeing the indecision that flickered in his eyes, feeling the war between light and darkness inside him. It interested her, this war. Kahilnar had so much more darkness than light and yet, the light usually won out in some form or another. Few might realize it, but his temper, words and actions were very mild compared to what they had the potential to be if he gave into the darkness more often. Right now his spirit was in a twilight place, a place of both light and darkness that created a world of gray. And both sides were trying to get him to cross to one or the other.

The Easterling finally spoke and Sharpmist smiled to herself in a savage kind of satisfaction for what he'd chosen this time. Light. "Will you let me tell you without ripping my head off?" His voice was both fierce and yet almost...curious in a way, as if he were trying to figure out whether he could do this and if she would accept it. The dragoness brought her nose close to his face and blew gently, sweeping his hair back around slightly pointed ears, away from his eyes. "I don't hate you, Miharq." She felt no fear from her bonded, but rather a deep distrust toward her and everyone else around him. He was afraid of very little and was willing to face types of a danger that even the wise would not, but he always thought he had to face these things alone because he trusted no one. No one but his littlest sister and even then, he could only trust her as much as any grown up can trust a child.

Kahilnar studied the white dragon before him from her sharp claws, multiple spikes, gleaming teeth, clubbed tail and red eyes. When he pushed aside the feeling that he should not trust her and that it was his duty to his people to plunge a blade into her heart...it was quite easy to be overcome by a sense of awe. Sharpmist certainly wasn't the biggest dragon - not that he knew this - but she was a breed of the fiercest. Silvery scars, old wounds blended into her white scales, but could be seen in the right light, shimmering. Pink scars were more visible, showing recent harm, but even those were quickly healing, fading. Everything about Sharpmist radiated power, savagery and a wildness that couldn't be contained and yet...she'd never truly hurt him.

The Easterling studied that thought intently against what he knew of dragons. Or what his people THOUGHT they knew of dragons. Kahilnar blinked. That thought, coming from somewhere deeper than he cared to look right now, surprised him, but he didn't push it away. He captured it instead, holding it tightly like it would be pulled away from him...and under the teachings of his people and the sheer amount of pounding there had been to get those thoughts to stick to him throughout the years, it was very likely this one little thought would not last long in the forefront of his consciousness. Kahilnar fought to keep it there, though, and for a few precious minutes, he won that battle.

Something his people believed was that dragons were vicious, blood-thirsty animals. While Sharpmist was both vicious - feral even - and blood-thirsty for battle, she wasn't an animal. There was too much intelligence for that and speech...speech, too. Well, that was one fact proved false... Another was that dragons always went for the kill when threatened...when around humans, actually. Kahilnar had to think about that one carefully for he knew that in the East, when he'd hunted dragons, they had always gone for the kill when the opportunity presented itself. But Sharpmist had never done that. Not even when he'd attacked her, poisoned her...she'd had plenty chance to kill him and hadn't.

And could it be that the Eastern Dragons killed without reserve because his people forced them to it? Kahilnar frowned - glared really - at the the dragoness, not really seeing her. Suddenly he wasn't sure if this direction of thinking was right or wrong. Another thought hit him quite hard then and the Easterling hissed, going pale and his eyes closing as he fought down a sudden streak of both fear and familiar nausea.

Who, exactly, where HIS people anyway?

A gentle, warm wind blew on his hair and green eyes snapped open and up to meet red. Sharpmist growled, seeing his thoughts easily and her voice was harsh, but her words were anything but cruel, understanding what made him feel sick and lost inside. **"Your people are whoever you choose to let close to you, Miharq."**

Kahilnar looked at her for a long moment and nodded slowly, feeling something click quite loudly and suddenly in his spirit. It made a shudder go through him, but then it slowly sank back to whatever corner of his mind it had been hiding in previously before he could make sense of it. A slow smile unlike any the dragoness had ever seen on her bonded came to Kahilnar's face and she rumbled low in both a pleased and yet suspicious way, wondering at the sudden change she sensed deep within him. The Easterling's voice was the same harsh, growl-like sound that she knew, though, and his words carried the same snapping, sarcastic lilt. **"I know you don't hate me, Rovina. You're simple creature who can't even comprehend what hate is."**

Sharpmist snarled, suddenly realizing just what that smile had contained - mischief - and her clubbed tail came swinging around to thump him on the head. Kahilnar ducked under it, though, expecting it now and instead sprang up, grabbing hold of the scales and pulling himself up to sit on the clubbed end of the white appendix. Red eyes studied him sharply for a long moment, but the tail didn't try to throw him off and Kahilnar raised a brow, pulling his legs up from where they dangled to cross them easily beneath him, balancing on the large, branch-like structure under him.

It was Kahilnar that spoke first, something rare in and of itself and Sharpmist listened closely to his words, intrigued, though, she would be loathe to admit it if asked. "When you told me I was a Rovin...I didn't believe. I couldn't. And then you flamed me." Kahilnar suppressed a shiver, but the dragoness felt it anyway and warbled a wicked chuckle that had him glaring at her and then ignoring it. "It was hard to argue after that, but...I still didn't accept it. How could a human have dragon-blood? It made little sense so I dismissed it. I didn't say it couldn't be true, but...I didn't want to think about it." It was the first time he'd ever explained his mind, his thought-process to Sharpmist and now the Easterling waited for the dragoness' response, unsure what it would be, but prepared for almost anything.

She still surprised him, her red eyes studying his own, almost calm, a light red that looked almost strange on her. "Now you know it to be true and it worries you."

"It terrifies me." The confession made the dragoness start in surprise, her tail jerking so that he cursed, having to grab the scales for balance. Green eyes met a darker shade of red as Sharpmist growled, snorting smoke in agitation. The Easterling raised a brow, almost regretting his words. "You can't tell me you've never been scared, Rovina." He said the words with a healthy degree of scorn and the dragoness showed her teeth, but didn't deny it. Kahilnar tilted his head as her great eyes looked away from his own, reluctant. He flicked black hair out of his own eyes and waited, unconsciously tapping his fingers against her white scales.

"My brother is a Dark Dragon, a rogue dragon who has gone mad. When he attacked my mother...I knew fear, but I didn't know who I feared more for or whether I just feared him."

"Dark Dragon?" Kahilnar was not stupid, he knew Sharpmist had imparted something deep and meaningful in her mind as he had done a moment before to her, but they both were not creatures of sentiment if they didn't have to be. They now knew something about the other and it would NOT be forgotten, but nor would it be dwelled upon. Sharpmist growled assent, lowering her great body to the ground, her tail following until it rested on the stone as well. Kahilnar slipped off, but then stilled, unsure if he should move away or not. Feeling the chuckle from Sharpmist starting in his mind, the Easterling growled under his breath and sat where he was, his back against the scaled tail. He gave the dragoness a look, vaguely wondering what was wrong with him that he was even comfortable enough to do this before she started speaking.

"Dark Dragons are the ones of our Clan who have lost their minds. They are insane. It is an imbalance that has never been cured and it drives dragons to attack their own kind, stop eating properly, stop hygiene care...they don't even remember their families. Killing a Dark Dragon is a sad, but acceptable thing in the Clan." Sharpmist's voice was a savage growl at this point and Kahilnar reached out without thought to brush his mind against her own. It had nothing to do with mind-reading and did not require his gift in the slightest. It was simply a matter of reaching across to her through their bond, something he'd never truly wanted to do. But now...now he wanted to see why this upset her so much. She had said she had a brother who was a Dark Dragon...

Sharpmist's red eyes came to focus on him and the Easterling didn't back away mentally, seeing the familiar hard expression in her gaze, the anger, but also a deeply grieved emotion that she hid well. Until now. She'd hidden it well until now, but looking into his green eyes, it was harder to hide. This was her bonded and whether either of them liked it or not, more than just their minds were connecting, but also their hearts, spirits and emotions. Neither liked to even admit they had these things to give, but it was inevitable that they would soon have to face this fact.

Kahilnar didn't exactly understand her sadness, even knowing what caused it as his mind hesitantly searched her own - it amazed him that she was letting him. His family had little care for each other and if one of his brothers were to suddenly walk out of his life or even die...he wouldn't miss them. Sharpmist, however, seemed to miss her brother, even now so many years later. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to do something about this, say something...

The dragoness rumbled a chuckle and the vibration could be felt through his back as it traveled through her tail. The Easterling sighed, looking up at the stars and he acknowledged her silent message. They were both horrible at words of comfort and it wasn't needed between them as far as she was concerned. Kahilnar happened to agree.

"You know Alagos?"

A soft snarl. "I know of him and we have talked on occasion."

Green eyes looked over at the dragoness and Sharpmist read the silent question there. She flexed her claws and snorted a dark cloud of smoke before answering, red eyes dark, her voice a low growl of displeasure. "His words are not always what they seem and he knows more than he will ever say."

"Does he mean me harm?" Kahilnar's mind jumped back to the excruciating pain he'd felt in his head and the 'absence' of his gift now, but wasn't sure if that was a good basis on which to judge the white-haired male. Alagos had appeared startled by the Easterling's power's reaction, too. Sharpmist looked away and Kahilnar could almost feel her anger seething, wanting to erupt, but held in check by her more rational - sort of - mind. "I am not sure, but I don't intend to allow him to hurt you." The last part was said with a fierce snarl and Kahilnar smirked silently as he looked back up at the stars.

* * *

Alagos didn't have to search for the Easterling before knowing he was by Sharpmist's tail, the fire flickering over his dark features, his form a shadow next to the white scales of the dragoness. The link that connected them, now that it was once again activated, no longer silently dormant, told him exactly where the black-haired youth was. Their eyes met and the shape-shifter sighed silently at the fire and distrust quite apparent in Kahilnar's green gaze. Gweltari frowned by his side, but sat quietly, her sharp eyes never leaving Kahilnar. This side of her didn't surprise the shape-shifter. TO him she was comfort, safety, a place of peace in the storm that was his emotions, but FOR him...she was something altogether fierce and jagged, fighting threats with mind, tongue and body. It was a relief to know that he could trust he to have his back, but Alagos knew in this case her hostility was misplaced and might actually cause harm.

The shape-shifter sighed silently and sat next to the woman. He closed his eyes, steeling himself before opening them again, his amber gaze meeting Kahilnar's sharp eyes and then Sharpmist's. It was the dragoness who spoke first, her voice harsh and full of suppressed anger - nothing he was not used to. "What are you doing here, Alagos?" Her red eyes flickered to Gweltari and the shape-shifter knew that the battle dragoness had thought that they were going to Rivendell with the other Rangers. His own voice came out closed-off and he knew it, but Alagos wasn't sure how he was going to do this, how he was going to get Kahilnar to do what was needed without giving away things the Easterling was not ready to hear.

"I am looking for the Roniysr." His eyes locked with the black-haired youth's green and Kahilnar's eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?" There was a warning note there, but Alagos ignored it, raising a brow. "You know exactly what I said. You just don't know what it means." He watched Kahilnar take that in and then fight with it until he finally spoke again, a defensive tone to his voice, a growl of frustration. "It means 'Heart of the People'. I know my own language."

"True, but do you know that that truly means?" Kahilnar glared at him and stood. "Why does it matter?" The black-haired youth didn't wait for an answer, growling loudly as he ran a hand through his hair and paced. "Rovin. Elf. Northerner. Jaryn. Roniysr. Prince. Heir. Brother. Son. Jarkirn. Traitor." Kahilnar spat each name, each title with anger and bitterness, snapping his head to meet Alagos' eyes. "What do you require me to be? What does Roniysr mean? Who are you and why are you just now coming back into my life?" His green eyes pinned the shape-shifter and Alagos didn't look away.

Inside, he wanted to go back and undo all this. Undo everything, perhaps, but he knew that wasn't possible. A sickening wave of fear tried to come over him as he stood and Gweltari touched his arm gently, reminding him he wasn't alone. The shape-shifter took comfort from it, but knew this fear was not of the humanness of Kahilnar, but rather what he knew the other male could do. Alagos also knew their history and what HE had done. The thought of trying to explain it to this...this jaded, bitter, angry and yet incredibly power and intelligent youth...well, it wasn't an easy thing to take on. The shape-shifter didn't show his doubt or hesitancy on the outside, though, his face calm, almost expressionless as he faced Kahilnar.

"I don't require you be anything, Kahilnar, but I DO know what you have the potential to become." Kahilnar raised a brow and folded his arms, something that Alagos found a true spark of amusement for considering the other male had done the exact same thing at the age of eight. It was interesting to think the habit had survived all these years. He smiled slightly and then sighed. "Roniysr does indeed mean 'Heart of the People', but it is more than that. It is a responsibility, a position and a power. The Roniysr is Rhûn and Rhûn is the people. The people are connected and will follow the Roniysr. They are all connected and none of them do well without the others."

Alagos saw the confusion and the first hint of denial before Kahilnar even spoke, his voice harsh, but less angry than it could have been for uncertainty. "I don't understand."

"Your people are suffering, Calengil, and you can help them. That is what the dragon would say to you." The voice came from the shadows and Kahilnar's face registered shock at the name the voice had given him as he turned to face it, his face pale and eyes wide. Daerhael stood there, calmly watching them and the Easterling seemed to finally SEE the man, see what he had not before.

"Dahal?"

The guard smiled and bowed his head, his tone slightly affectionate. "I have not been called that in many long years." Kahilnar nodded slowly, his mind trying to make sense of the jumbled mess it was being fed. His eyes narrowed, but his mouth forming a small smile as he shook his head, taking a deep, steadying breath. Was there any way for this to get any stranger? Daerhael had been his mother's guard and a great friend to a young boy who had no playmates. The guard's name had been to long to say and so Kahilnar had simply called him 'Dahal', something that had stuck even as he'd grown older. Now to find that Daerhael was now HIS guard and seemed to know Alagos...it was both simple and yet a lot to take in, especially when said shape-shifter and now guard seemed to be trying to place a heavy responsibility on his shoulders, but would not explain clearly why it had to be him or what that responsibility really was.

And what did all this have to do with him being a dragon, but having no type of dragon power or form or habits? Unless... Kahilnar knew the question would seem to come from out of nowhere, but right now he didn't care. "My power, my ability to read minds, is that a dragon-gift?"

Alagos didn't look startled by the question, but the Easterling noted that he did look reluctant to answer the question. "No, it's not. Your gift is entirely human related, though, rare. It is what makes you the Roniysr and no one else. You carry the blood of the Four Kingdoms of Rhûn, Kahilnar. You are the Prince of the Four Kings."

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't know what that is."

"It is an ancient prophecy that your people have tried to bury and forget about for centuries." The information came from Daerhael and not Alagos, surprising both the white and black-haired males. The guard regarded Alagos for a moment, but then turned his blue-gray-green eyes on Kahilnar. "You complete that prophecy, but what you do with it is your decision, Calengil. You have the blood of elves and dragons in your veins, but it is the blood of the Easterlings, your people that will determine your course. Your people need you, but the choice to aid them or to let them fall to ruin is yours and no others."

Kahilnar found he could not answer the other man. In fact, he felt no anger or even denial hearing it from Daerhael. The guard had that affect on him. The Easterling had just forgotten it, had forgotten what it felt like to have someone who could talk to him without stirring the flames inside, someone who could walk past them and deliver a message he could not ignore like the fury wasn't even there. Daerhael had always been able to do that and he did not fail now.

The Easterling still didn't like the message, though. It scared and angered him. Who was HE to take on this kind of responsibility? What did they want him to do and why did it have to be HIM? Kahilnar turned away and closed his eyes, fists clenched at his side. He didn't know what to do, who to listen to, what to think or even how to feel right now! What had happened to his life? What had happened to the time when his world was black and white? When he knew his course so clearly? When he knew who to hate, who to trust, where to go, what to avoid... Nothing made sense anymore and he hated it.

And one question he'd kept asking was still not answered. Green eyes snapped open and in them was a cold fury that burned like ice as he looked at Alagos, meeting the shape-shifter's amber eyes. The Easterling's voice was low, but offered no escape or room to back out of the question. "Who are you and what did you do to me?" Kahilnar wasn't sure where the last part of his question had come from, but after he'd said it, he knew it was right. It felt right to say and deep down, it made sense in a way he didn't understand and wanted to. His hunch was proved correct when Alagos' seemed to flinch and his eyes flashed with what looked to be guilt and a reluctance to speak. Kahilnar took a step toward the shape-shifter, both angry and interested and the curly-haired woman uttered a growl that sounded much like a feral cat giving warning.

Green eyes met green-gray and Gweltari tensed, her threat clear. Kahilnar smirked, but acknowledged it, staying where he was and looking back at Alagos. The shape-shifter was looking at his bonded, though, and after a moment, she looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"**He's not going to hurt me, Nahisya."**

**"He is angry and confused and desperate right now, Alagos. You don't know what he'll do and I will not see you hurt for it. I have remained quiet because you wish it, but don't ask me to back down to him. I won't."** Her eyes smoldered with protective fire and Alagos couldn't help but smile slightly, his chuckle flowing through her mind, making her relax slightly. It was easier for him not to feel uneasy with the two human males around him when he knew Gweltari would snap at them like a ill-tempered cat if they made the wrong move. Still, the shape-shifter's mind studied her own for a long moment, trying to understand how it was that she seemed so certain of Kahilnar's reactions and Gweltari suddenly pushed him away gently, but insistently.

**"You need to talk to him. He's confused, impatient and angry. Talk to him."**

Amber eyes narrowed, instantly alert and now much more curious. **"Nahisya, how-?" **He didn't finish as he felt her mind close off and she looked away, suddenly much more nervous than he had been talking to Kahilnar. It worried Alagos, but he knew now was not the time to talk about it and after watching Gweltari for another moment, he turned back to Kahilnar, knowing he had to deal with this first. But what to tell the black-haired Easterling? Not everything. He wasn't ready for it. He was hardly ready to go back to his people, much less hear what Alagos had to reveal to him. No, he would have to start small...

Alagos stepped forward and met harsh green eyes with is own blank amber. A smirk came to his lips. "Hold still." Kahilnar only had to time to bare his teeth and growl before Alagos' fingers were brushing the Easterling's forehead, releasing Kahilnar's power once more and taking them both away from the present world...

_He shouldn't be here and he knew it. Alagos ran a hand through his dark hair and his amber eyes flickered around, alert as he walked the battlement of Al-Salyha's palace. The child was here somewhere. His gift wouldn't have brought him here if the young one hadn't been. The shape-shifter was now back in __Rhûn__ for an entirely different reason than last one five years ago. Last time he'd stayed for three years, trying to find the Prince of the Four Kings, but now, now his gift had brought him back for a much more specific reason. The child he'd met five years before was in danger and much as he tried to convince himself that Vaanya would know what to do, Alagos' power was convinced he needed to act where Kahilnar was concerned._

_So it was that he found himself posing as a soldier of the King, having darkened his skin with dye and colored his hair black. The only problem was that he could not, for any reason, change his shape. The dye and coloring would be instantly gone if he did. Alagos shook the thought away and focused his attention on the near empty battlement once more. There were two guards spaced apart, but no other people. At least not that could be seen..._

_A small whimper entered the shape-shifter's ears with acute clarity and he strode to the wall quickly, his eyes narrowing and a surge of fury going through his body at the small form hanging over the wall by a tunic. The child gave a short scream when he reached down and grabbed his clothes, but quieted almost instantly, bringing a sharp pang of familiarity and rage to Alagos as he got his hands under Kahilnar's arms and lifted him up over the wall and to safety._

_The eight year old didn't look up at him when his feet finally touched the ground and Alagos didn't speak as he took his cloak off and covered the boy, lifting him easily into his arms. It was strange, the way his mind entered a new type of thinking when someone needed help. At this moment, he didn't view Kahilnar as a human, but merely as a young one in need. The shape-shifter's body didn't protest the boy's touch because it was focused on the anger and worry it felt for said boy. _

_Alagos pushed the thought away and started walking toward where he knew the Royal Wing laid, Kahilnar holding on to him tightly and finally laying his head down on the shape-shifter shoulder. The first guard, who had been closest to the boy's spot - ignoring the child with well-earned practice - didn't comment as the shape-shifter walked away, but the other guard further down frowned and stepped forward, looking like he might speak. Alagos held the child closer to him and merely stared the guard down, his amber eyes blazing with righteous anger and challenge. The guard wisely backed away and let him pass._

_The shape-shifter entered the palace and quickly made his way to the Royal Wing. It didn't take long to find Vaanya's room by scent alone and the woman exclaimed in surprise as she saw her son, her face registering both anger and an intense relief as she gathered him close, tears slipping down her face as she trembled. Alagos didn't immediately speak, watching as the boy blinked open his green eyes to look at him briefly before succumbing to exhaustion._

_"Thank you. Thank you for bringing him to me." Vaanya's voice made Alagos focus on her and the woman blinked before acting quickly, looking up and down the hall before moving aside and gesturing him in. The shape-shifter smirked slightly and slipped past her with a long sigh as the Queen shut the door and turned to face him, her son still held tightly in her arms despite his dead-weight. Her voice was a hiss, worried as she looked at the male now sitting on one of the chairs in her room. "What are you doing here!" Even with the dark hair and skin, she could recognize him even if it just be by scent and amber eyes alone._

_"Helping your son." Alagos' eyes narrowed and he stood, his eyes showing the anger he felt as the words left his mouth. "Why was he hanging from the battlement wall?" The shape-shifter watched Vaanya pale and her arms tightened about Kahilnar's body. "What!" Alagos didn't answer, studying her for a long moment. She looked older than when they'd met five years before. It wasn't only the slight physical aging, but also a deep mental aging that made her seem tired, worn. She was healthy, that he could sense, but also frail in an odd way and much too thin in his opinion. Right now she looked both fragile and full of the deepest of strength - a mother's fierceness and love for her child._

_"When did you last see your son, Vaanya?"_

_She frowned, going over to the bed and laying the sleeping boy down, seeming to be relieved that the weight was gone and yet reluctant to stray far from Kahilnar. "His uncle was training him not three hours ago." Her voice was quiet and when she looked back toward Alagos, her eyes said she knew what had happened, but didn't want to accept it. "Abaan would not talk to me when I saw him without Kahilnar." It was whispered and she sat on the bed, fists clenched and eyes shutting as she breathed through clenched teeth._

_"You son is in danger here, Vaanya."_

_"We talked about this five years ago, Rovin. My answer has not changed." Her green eyes opened to look at his and Alagos saw a new type of anger there. "What did you do to him?" It held ever bit of accusation that she felt, but the shape-shifter didn't flinch from it, only running a hand through his dark hair and shaking his head slowly as he looked at the boy. "I don't know. It might be that I triggered his dragon-gift. What can he do?"_

_"He says he hears voices in his head when he looks into another persons' eyes. He gets horrible headaches and he screamed for hours only a few days ago when he was with his uncle. Kahilnar told my husband about it and I see Diraron looking at Kahilnar now with caution and... I worry for my son, but I know I can't take him from here."_

_"Hmm...a Vinris... I might..." _

_Vaanya raised a brow, hearing the speculation in Alagos voice and the shape-shifter looked away, uneasy. The woman was not to be deterred, though. She lived in a place where women were to be seen and not heard, to keep their beauty for as long as possible or be cast aside. They were to bear children, provide entertainment, but never were they to step out of place. Vaanya had not lived in this world so long - having elven and dragon-blood - without having a great intelligence for the things that went on around her, how to use them to her advantage and protect that which she held closest to her. The woman now gave him a sharp look. "You can do something about this, can't you?"_

_Alagos didn't immediately answer, his amber eyes closing as his mind tried to make sense of the puzzle he'd entered. Finally the shape-shifter spoke, his eyes opening slowly to look into Vaanya's. "I might. Give me until tomorrow."_

* * *

_The shape-shifter leaned against the pillar, watching the black-haired eight year old as he played with the great Twanres - large cats that came in a great deal of colors ranging from solid blacks, tans and golds to striped and even mottled and spotted browns, oranges and blacks- tugging their tails and laughing as he dodged their warning snaps that were more for show than anything. Most of the cats were lounging in the sun or walking softly and slowing around the sunny courtyard, hardly a threat to the mischievous child as they tolerated his presence. Kahilnar gave them little true reason to get annoyed with him, though, something that Alagos found interesting. Considering the world the child lived in, one might expect him to be a bully, but the boy didn't seem to understand the concept...at least not when he was alone._

_Alagos smiled slightly to himself as one of the Twanres, a tawny-colored female, finally got fed up and rose, growling at the child. Kahilnar merely giggled, though, and a Alagos blinked in surprise as the eight year old jumped toward the large feline...only to shrink, grow fur, a tail and four paws a moment later, slipping right under the female cat. The newly shifted Kahilnar looked back at the Twanres and growled, his small cat teeth and voice entirely cub-like. The tawny-female growled back, but playfully and swatted at him, sending the Kahilnar-cub scampering...right to Alagos' feet. Startled green eyes looked up into equally as surprised amber and the small cub started to back away, shaking until the shape-shifter spoke, crouching slowly as he cleared his face of emotion._

_"You really should not be doing that where others can see." How in the world had Kahilnar figured out how to do this anyway! He was only a quarter shape-shifter! He shouldn't know how to do this, especially not without training...and how fast he'd changed his body... Alagos kept the whirlwind of questions and feelings he felt off his face and away from his eyes as he studied the small shape-shifter - for that was what Kahilnar was. The cub's eyes were green, though, they were growing black around the edges, and his body was orange and black like one of the stripped Twanres. He would most likely be a orange and black dragon if he ever got the chance to take that shape. Odd how the orange didn't show up in the child's hair, but a blessing nonetheless. _

_Kahilnar only growled at him, but his gaze was sharp and he had stopped moving backwards. "You aren't angry. Why aren't you angry?" In his life, Kahilnar knew that something like this could at least get him punished, especially since he had not been trained in it. He also wasn't supposed to be playing with the Twanres..._

_Alagos blinked. The child didn't appear overly worried about the fact that he'd been seen changing his form, at least no more worried than he would have been had Alagos seen him sneaking food from the kitchen. It was as if Kahilnar didn't fully grasp the fact that this was something dangerous, something he would pay with his life for if found out. But then, the child was only eight years old and the shape-shifter was willing to bet anything that Vaanya was not yet aware that her son could do this. Alagos kept his voice very calm, well aware of the precarious situation they were both in. If Kahilnar thought him a threat, he could call out and attract attention they both could die for._

_"Why should I be angry at you?"_

_The cub tilted his head, ears twitching around unconsciously. "I'm not supposed to be here."_

_The shape-shifter's brow rose as he sat slowly. "Oh?" Kahilnar growled and nodded, moving closer slowly, curious and yet wary. Even at eight he had a high sense for danger, but this person, while dangerous in a way did not seem to pose any danger to him specifically. "Uncle Abaan doesn't like me playing with his Twanres."_

_"Then why are you here?"_

_The cub laid on his belly and sighed, resting his head on his small paws, looking at the other cats with slitted green eyes. "They don't hit me or yell at me. I like them." Kahilnar tensed and looked up as a hand ran along his furred back, gentle, but firm. The small Twanres felt his fur lifting strangely, but the man above him only met his green eyes with laughing amber ones and Kahilnar blinked, his eyes swimming black slowly as a wisp of thought came to him. _

_**You are very much like me when I was young.**_

_"You can change, too?" The question was almost excited as the small cub stood and Alagos felt a moment of panic. Kahilnar being able to change and tell someone was bad enough, but the child knowing there were others and that Alagos was one of them... The shape-shifter couldn't lie to Kahilnar, though. For some very strange, but strong reason, he couldn't...no WOULDN'T lie to the boy. He nodded slowly, but gave the young Twanres a stern glare that had the orange and black cub lowering his belly to the ground, ears back. "Yes, I can, but this is NOT something you can tell to anyone else, do you understand?"_

_A nod and Kahilnar sat up, his form changing - a bit slower than last time, but this time he wasn't as excited either. "I understand." Alagos started to nod, but then stilled, stiffening as the wind carried a scent to him...and unfriendly scent. His head turned sharply to see a black-haired, black-eyed man with a look of pure hatred and horror on his face, watching the two of them...watching Kahilnar shift. The child finally noticed the other male and paled, standing quickly and taking a step back before stopping, knowing it would only make the punishment worse._

_"U..Uncle Abaan...I..I'm sorry! I just w..wanted to see the-" Kahilnar never got the chance to finish as his uncle moved like lightning, slapping him so hard he went sprawling, lip split. The child looked up in true terror as his uncle shouted. "Void-spawn! I KNEW there was something you witch-mother was hiding!" He made to move toward the child again and Alagos sprang. He'd been overlooked until this point and now took advantage of it, sending the older male flying as he sent his body-weight onto his back. Amber eyes met shocked and scared green then._

_"Go! Go to your mother! Now!" _

_Kahilnar sprang away like a startled hare and Abaan roared with fury, finally managing to pry himself away from Alagos. The shape-shifter snarled as he was struck and then kicked, the older male fleeing swiftly, calling for guards as he went. The shape-shifter cursed and got up quickly, feeling a haze of rage sweep over him, blinding him to all else but the prey that was running away from him. Alagos sprang, his form changing before he hit the ground. The white Twanres snarled as his feet sped over the cobblestones and Abaan never had a chance. _

_It was over with a roar that cut off mid-strike and a magnificent leap, a slashing of claws and teeth. Alagos snarled deeply over the dead body, blood dripping from the white fur around his mouth. The shape-shifter had no desire to tear into the flesh, though. No, he'd killed for one reason only and it hadn't been for food. He backed away and changed his form once more, this time into that of a white falcon that quickly gained wing and escaped into the sky. As he looked down, seeing the guards that were just now arriving, all he regretted was that another Twanres would be blamed for the man's death._

_Alagos gave a shriek and headed for the part of the palace that contained the Queen's room. He landed on the windowsill a few minutes later and it took a good five minutes after that to be noticed by Vaanya and Kahilnar, both looking scared as they watched the door. The woman let the shape-shifter in, watching in startled fascination as his form changed into that of a human once more. Kahilnar stared at him for a long moment - probably thrown by the white hair and light skin change - before rushing forward and simply hugging Alagos' waist, shaking. The shape-shifter felt a shudder go through his own body, but hugged the child gently and then pushed him back, crouching until he was eye-level with the boy. "Kahilnar, I need you to keep very quiet while I talk to your mother. You are not going to understand many of the things I say, but you are not to question them, understand?"_

_The eight year old nodded, but folded his arms, eyes narrowed. The shock seemed to be fading slightly for his system, though, his lip still bled and the wariness in his eyes had increased a great deal. "Why can't I ask questions?"_

_"Because there is no time to explain the answers to you."_

_Vaanya finally intervened as her son got a stubborn look about his face. "Kahilnar, be silent." The boy growled, but complied, sitting sulkily, nervously. The woman sighed shakily and looked at the shape-shifter, her green eyes scared. "What happened? Kahilnar said his uncle hit him and that you attacked Abaan?" Her voice was hissed and Alagos rubbed his temples. This was not going to be easy in the slightest..._

_"Your son can shape-shifter, Vaanya. His uncle caught sight of him doing so and I had to intervene lest Kahilnar be killed."_

_"Abaan knows?" She was deathly pale, shaking and Alagos gave her a steady look. "Knew."_

_"You..." Her green eyes widened like full moons and her hand went to her mouth before a desperate anger took over. "Do you know what you have done, Rovin!"_

_Alagos gritted his teeth, speaking through them. "I just saved your son's life or is that not important to you anymore?" He was not happy with the action he'd taken, but if it was Kahilnar's life or his uncle's...well, the shape-shifter had already proven which one he preferred. Vaanya watched him a long moment and finally sank into a chair, looking at her child, now sleeping on the bed, the stress and panic having taken its toll on him. "I am sorry...I just...how am going to explain this away?"_

_"You don't have to. None of the guards saw Kahilnar near his uncle and Abaan was only calling for the guards, not the reason why he needed them."_

_"But you killed him! How are you going to get away with that!"_

_"A Twanres will take the blame." Understanding came swiftly to Vaanya's eyes and she seemed to drain of both tension and strength, her shoulders shaking as she started to cry. Alagos didn't move toward her, he couldn't, but he did speak softly. "You asked me if there was something I could do."_

_The woman looked up, her wet eyes fierce. "You can't take him away, Rovin. Diraron will be hard on him because of his Northern blood, but as long as my husband does not know he is a dragon as well, then Kahilnar will still be the Heir of Al-Salyha and relatively safe. If you take him from here then Diraron will hunt you down."_

_"That is not what I am suggesting." Alagos' voice was low, reluctant, uneasy and Vaanya looked over at her son, now worried, before looking back at the white-haired shape-shifter. "What are you going to do?"_

_Amber eyes held her green and in them the woman saw an infinite knowledge that sent a chill down her spine. Somehow she knew whatever was going to happen now, it was going to change everything...and Alagos was not happy about doing it._

_"I am going to hide him."..._

Kahilnar blinked, his eyes focusing once more to the darkness around them, the fire crackling to their right and white dragon, guard and curly-haired woman that watched both him and Alagos.

Alagos.

Green-black eyes met the shape-shifter's own amber and the white-haired male merely watched him, waiting. Kahilnar's voice came slowly, containing confusion, but little else right now. "I don't remember any of that." He blinked, eyes narrowing. "You killed my uncle. I thought..." The Easterling growled and stepped back, pressing his fingers to his temples. His mind was remembering two things now. His uncle being killed in some mysterious way and Alagos killing Abaan. Remembering Alagos and not having an recollection of him at all. And what had the shape-shifter meant by 'hiding him'?

Kahilnar gritted his teeth, feeling his gift in his head once more. It would appear Alagos had given it back now and much as it was familiar to Kahilnar, it was also making thinking very difficult right now. Which...was just what the shape-shifter wanted.

Wait.

Shape-shifter!

The Easterling opened his eyes and jumped, looking down at his arms as if he'd never seen them before. His green-black gaze finally met Alagos' amber, but nothing would come out of his mouth. The white-haired male seemed to understand, though, and spoke quietly, calmly. "You are a shape-shifter, Kahilnar." Alagos watched the panic that entered the black-haired youth's eyes and sighed inwardly. He hadn't wanted to reveal that much, but knew he had also not revealed nearly enough. Still, this was a next step sort of thing. Kahilnar already somewhat accepted that he was part dragon, now he merely knew what KIND of dragon. He still had no idea just what Alagos had done and the shape-shifter was hoping to keep it that way for a time. Kahilnar wasn't ready to handle all the information at once.

As it was the Easterling wasn't doing well with this news. "What? No! I don't...I can't..." His voice trailed off into a snarl and Gweltari finally snapped, her voice harsh. "No amount of denying the truth is going to make it go away, Easterling! You are part shape-shifter and you're going to have to accept it at some point even if it means you aren't a pure-blood savage just like the rest of your people!"

A deep snarl sounded into the silence and both Kahilnar and Gweltari glared at the other with malice. The growl came from Sharpmist, though, as the two opponents were deathly silent and both Alagos and Daerhael stepped forward as both the Easterling and the woman took stances of aggression. The guard merely stepped in front of Kahilnar and raised a brow, arms crossed. It was stance that the youth would recognize from earlier days in his life and it had the desired affect, making Kahilnar back down, though, not willingly.

Alagos took a different approach with his bonded, slipping his fingers under her chin and making her look at him. **"Nahisya. Come back to me."** The shape-shifter watched as her green-gray eyes cleared of the fog that had entered them, slowly coming back to 'real' awareness. Gweltari blinked, feeling the anger drain from her as she felt Alagos' mind flow into her own, soothing her. The woman took a shaky sigh and then stilled, her eyes widening as she felt the trembling of the white-haired male. It was only his fingers that were touching her, but the shaking in them was obvious and they brought a well of shame to Gweltari.

This was hard enough on her bonded without him having to deal with her own fury for Kahilnar. Why was she so mad at him anyway? Gweltari really couldn't answer that, not even to herself, but one thing she did know was that her anger wasn't helping Alagos at all. He was truly scared of that outcome of this encounter with Kahilnar and her words might have done more damage than good. And might was just her wishful thinking.

Gweltari's fingers came up to brush the shape-shifter's cheek, her words soft, showing him she was once again the woman he had grown to used to. **"Shh...I'm sorry. I am well, Sadron."** She held his eyes and sighed. **"I am sorry."** She was relieved to feel the trembling fingers under her chin still before they slid to palm her cheek gently. Alagos gave a slight smile. **"I know, but next time, trying to refrain from insulting him until after the conversation is resolved?"**

His words startled a laugh out of her and Sharpmist growled, drawing their attention. The white dragoness didn't speak, though, eying Gweltari with a thoughtful expression, but her loyalty quite obviously with Kahilnar as she let her head hover over his own, her teeth showing. Daerhael had finally moved away and Kahilnar remained silent, unsure what to say anyway. What the woman had said - while it did make him want to strike her - it also made sense. He didn't like that it did, but it did. And yet, nothing made sense to him at the same time. Alagos had not told him everything, of that the Easterling was sure, but right now...did he really want to know everything? If he was honest with himself...no, not right now he didn't.

Both parties were once again quiet and so it was with ease that each of them heard the approaching footsteps, near silent as they were. Arienel raised a brow at the sight they made, but didn't comment on it. She didn't want to be involved and hearing Morroch's silent laughter as he read her thoughts, she knew that getting involved would cause more chaos than order. The red-haired elleth nodded her head to Gweltari and Alagos, but looked at Kahilnar. "Your presence is requested in the Throne Room."

The Easterling's eyes narrowed and he growled under his breath, but followed, averting his eyes from Arienel, Gweltari, Daerhael and especially Alagos' gaze. Sharpmist was given a brief look, but the dragoness only gave him a raised eye-ridge and Kahilnar glared at her before walking away, toward the King's House. Arienel sighed and looked after him, but then turned her sky blue eyes to Alagos intently. The shape-shifter merely smirked and looked at Gweltari. "I will be back soon."

The woman narrowed her eyes, but nodded, trusting him and the shape-shifter melted into the night - an amazing feat seeing as his entire head was white. Arienel looked at both the females left and Daerhael for a moment before bowing her head politely. "Novaer." She slipped away quickly, sensing the tension in the air and wanting no part of it.

* * *

Daerhael was the first to move after the elleth's departure and Gweltari eyed him with both interest and caution as he approached her. The blue-green eyed male smiled gently and stopped at an appropriate distance, gesturing to her arm. "How long has it been broken?"

Gweltari blinked at the question, tucking dark brown curls behind her ear with her good hand as she answered. "It broke around two weeks ago, but was recently broken a week after that." The guard nodded and spoke calmly, neither hurried nor overly soothing, just plainly in a way that put the woman at ease despite herself. "Will you let me look at it?" He didn't reach for her, didn't move, merely waiting for her response and Gweltari glanced at Sharpmist to see the dragoness watching intently. It gave the curly-haired woman some strange comfort to know the large white dragoness was there, even if they had yet to talk and were on 'opposite' sides when it concerned who they were bonded to.

There was also the fact that Daerhael had done nothing to threaten her, nothing to make her uncomfortable and...he had helped Alagos. It was for these reasons that Gweltari nodded and held her arm out, letting him unwrap it. "Are you a healer?"

A small smile came to the man's face and it was easy to see as his dark hair was pulled back carefully, so different from Alagos and Kahilnar who always had stray locks in their eyes. "In a way, yes." Gweltari's brows drew together, but before she could think to speak there came a warm sensation that flowed through her arm, making her eyes slip shut as the dull ache that had been constantly with her for the last two weeks grew smaller and smaller until it just disappeared altogether. Green-gray eyes opened to meet blue-gray and the guard smiled, but his eyes seemed tired as he stepped back. "Better?"

Gweltari looked down at her arm and moved it cautiously, gasping in surprise when there was no pain. She was healed! She looked up at the guard in amazement and saw that Sharpmist was giving the man a curious look as well. Daerhael merely smiled at both of them and dipped his head. "If you will excuse me. I must make sure that Kahilnar doesn't attack anyone important."

Sharpmist snorted, rumbling with laughter and Gweltari couldn't help but grin, watching the man as he walked away into the night. Between him healing her arm and Alagos less than tense state around the man, she was willing concede that it would be rather easy to like him and that she did. The two females finally looked at each other, red eyes meeting green-gray and Gweltari sighed, speaking first.

"I will not lie and say I like Kahilnar, but if you stay away from Alagos, I will stay away from your bonded." Sharpmist growled softly and brought her head down to Gweltari's level, her red eyes holding the woman's. "What is it you dislike about my Easterling?" The dragoness' eyes narrowed. "You were not nearly so narrow-minded around Malek, Amr, Redaya or Maazin. Why Kahilnar?"

Gweltari looked away, crossing her arms as the question sank deep within her, challenging her. She knew Alagos did not approve of her sudden anger and even hatred of all the people to the East, but the shape-shifter had yet to call her on it and so she had ignored the reason behind it unless it be the fact that her shape-shifter had been hurt there and she didn't want it to happen again. She didn't want him going back to Rhûn again.

"Kahilnar is the reason Alagos is going back to the East and I am afraid for Alagos if he goes back there." The admission was quiet, but the dragoness growled harshly, her voice no less snappish. "So you would take your anger out on MY bonded? You see and feel more than you will even tell your shape-shifter but you are deliberately choosing to be blind where my Easterling is concerned. He does not want to return to Rhûn anymore than you want Alagos to!"

"And yet he does." Gweltari said it stubbornly, hands on hips, her eyes narrowed. She was extremely pale. Sharpmist's words having hit a chord within her. It was true, she had not told Alagos everything yet, had been keeping it under tight wrap for fear of how he might react if he knew, but her glittering gaze was no less challenging for the fact that she trembled slightly. "Somewhere inside he does want to go back. He craves the killing and violence, the darkness of his homeland. He's not innocent, Sharpmist."

"And neither is Alagos." The retort was quick and they both glared at each other before going quiet, thoughtful. It was the dragoness, this time, that spoke first, smoke curling out of her nose as she sighed in her own way. "Do you know what Alagos will not tell Kahilnar?"

A brow rose and Gweltari smiled slightly, relaxing a bit. "Do you think I would tell you if I knew?" She gave the dragoness a look as Sharpmist snarled, showing her teeth, but didn't argue. It was true and the battle dragoness knew she probably would have responded the same way. A red eye studied the slim human for a moment. "You are much different away from your family than you are with them, two-leg."

"Yes." It was simply said with no embarrassment or shame and Sharpmist nodded after a moment, faintly pleased. The dragoness rumbled deeply and relaxed the tension in her body. Perhaps this female wasn't so bad...after all, she HAD stood up to Kahilnar...and then her. She had courage and a sharp tongue. Yes, perhaps she would be a worthy ally. "Do you know?"

A sigh and Gweltari sat, crossing her legs. "No. Alagos wouldn't tell me. He says that Kahilnar would have read my mind and found out the information and he's not ready for that."

"You both underestimate him."

"And he doesn't have confidence in himself. He may be smart, Sharpmist, but he lacks self-awareness and wisdom."

Red eyes were sharp as they regarded green-gray. "You know this without hesitation and yet you have not the will to tell Alagos what YOU are." The barb hit well and Gweltari colored, holding in her tongue. "That is not the point."

A white eye-ridge arched and the dragoness tail flicked with amusement. "Is it not? How can you expect something of someone else that you lack yourself? Kahilnar has his faults, two-leg, but so do you. And it is wrong to credit him the faults of his people as well as his own." The last part was said lowly, with an underlining note of both rebuke and a strange threat. Gweltari heard it, but didn't have the proper response for it because she knew that Sharpmist was right. The ranger woman sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears, relieved to have both her hands back.

"I will try to see Kahilnar for who he is and not through the faults of his people. I cannot promise that I will grow to like him, though."

The dragoness laughter was deep and genuine and she eyed the two-legged female with amusement. "I would not ask that of you. There are times when I hate him. I would not hold you to a promise to like him when even I cannot fully do so."

Gweltari could only look at the dragoness with confusion. She then shook her head. Some things were too complicated to figure out and she really wasn't up to trying to decipher the puzzle that was Sharpmist and Kahilnar's bond.

* * *

**Review! I know I have been away for a time, but please let me know what you think of this chapter. I will not be taking my Author-note down until this is all over and I will not be taking the "temporary hiatus" off this story's title until I am ready to update more regularly. I just want to make sure this is clear to all.  
**


	6. Ial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or Peter Jackson's work. I wish I did...but I don't. That's the end of that...

Rhûnic

_Anavi_ = Seer, One Who Sees

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior

_Ab-Gribyl_ = Guard, Kingdom of the Guard

_Ak-Jnab_ = Falcon, Kingdom of the Falcon

_Rovin(a) _= Great Teeth - Eastern name for a dragon

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Erivnok_ = Meddler, One Who Changes (circumstances, lives)

Elven

_Calengil_ = Green Star

_Amin Sadron_ = My Faithful One

Dracon

_Miharq _= Warrior

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

**_Ial ~ Call_****_  
_**

Kahilnar's green eyes took in the Throne Room quickly as he was led forward by a servant. The walls were a white color while the pillars, spaced evenly apart, were of the deepest black. Statues of great kings of the past stood between each pillar, slightly behind them and near the wall. The whole floor was made of tiles, some tan and others with a unique red and paled colored design. There were splashes of color placed throughout with delicate, wispy curtains that hung from various spots on the wall and pillars that Kahilnar was sure had to be the Queen's touch to the room. A white throne sat on a great dais with black steps leading up to it and a black chair, a smaller throne really, sitting at the bottom of those steps. A carving in the stone of a white tree was placed behind the white throne, the symbol of Gondor. The entire room smelled fresh in a way, as if the wind blew in here always, though, he knew it did not or the fire that burned to the left side of the large room would have been useless to keep the place warm. The candles that lit the entire Throne Room would have blown out long ago as well.

The Easterling took all this in and then the people in the Throne Room with quick precision, noting that Aragorn was there, but also a few people he did not know. There were five of them, all men and all human if their facial hair was anything to go by. Two appeared in their early sixties, another around fifty and the two younger probably in their mid-thirties. They were all dark-haired, ranging from brown to black hues and their eyes sharp and keen, blue or gray in color. They were all studying him as one would a potential enemy or perhaps a prisoner and it set the Easterling instantly on edge. He guarded his expression carefully because of it and slipped into the role expected him.

It was quite easy, really. He did it at court with his father and brothers, too. In the East, one learned to be two-faced. He had great practice in feeling one way and yet, showing nothing of that in front of others in power. Especially enemies.

But was Gondor really an enemy anymore? Kahilnar blinked, but gave no other sign that he was surprised by his own thought as he drew closer to the King. What was wrong with him? Of course Gondor was an enemy! This land had been at war with his own for hundreds of years and that was not absolved simply because Harad had made peace with the North. Then again...COULD Gondor ever be at peace with Rhûn? Or was it the question of could the EAST ever be at peace with the North?

Alagos' words suddenly floated in front of his mind and Kahilnar mentally snarled at them. Prince of the Four Kings. What was that and why did he have a strong feeling that it was going to turn his life upside-down...or like it could be the answer to this peace problem? And Roniysr. What did that really mean? What responsibilities went with it and what was this prophecy that Daerhael had mentioned? And why did it involve him? The thoughts were reluctant to settle, but Kahilnar managed to push them down as he stopped before Aragorn's throne. The man looked down at him for a moment before rising and the Easterling raised a brow in surprise that he couldn't disguise as the King came down the dais to stand equal with him. Gray eyes met his green without flinching and Kahilnar's respect, grudging as it was, grew for this King of the North.

"Welcome to Gondor, Prince Kahilnar."

The Easterling's eyes narrowed slightly, but a quick glance at the other counselors let him know exactly what was going on. They were unaware that their king had already met the prince from the East. Kahilnar's lips twitched with a smile, but he replied calmly, respectfully as was his place, but with just a hint of a growl and sarcasm. "Thank you for your hospitality, King Elessar. It has been...an experience, visiting your White City." Aragorn's dipped his head slightly and Kahilnar could easily see his eyes glittering in both amusement, but also interest. The King stepped back once and looked toward the seated men that watched them. "Prince Kahilnar, these are a few of my most trusted counselors. The man on the far right is Lord Avorn and the man sitting next to him is Lord Coruben. Lord Erist is the to the far left and the two men to his right are the Lords Faron and Hinnor." As he named them, each man nodded slightly, their eyes wary and calculating as they looked at the Easterling. Kahilnar couldn't help feeling like he was on display and the sensation irritated him. He was starting to wonder if the diplomatic approach was going to work, if he was going to be able to fake it much longer.

It was then that Alagos showed up, silent as the wind, but much less refreshing in Kahilnar's opinion. The black-haired youth suddenly realized why his gift wasn't working, too, and it almost startled him that he had grown comfortable with hearing nothing around him. The shape-shifter only smiled smugly, leaning against a pillar as the Easterling glared at him and Alagos turned his amber eyes to the counselors. Kahilnar was almost relieved to see the dislike that flashed through the white-haired male's eyes. "He's not going to bite you." The comment made the men blink and open their mouths in both surprise and offense and the Easterling couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the sight. Apparently diplomacy was not going to be an option.

Alagos merely eyed them calmly, his eyes dancing with mocking laughter. He didn't like counselors anymore than Kahilnar did and what was more, he was not about to let them undermine the progress he might be making with the Easterling. Kahilnar needed to go back to Rhûn and if these men filled him with their doubting words it would just make the black-haired youth doubt himself more. There was also a part of him - that he didn't yet want to admit to - that cared for Kahilnar in a way. He had since the youth was a child and while that affection had changed over time, it was still there. He could see past the Easterling act easily - not that he thought anyone else could - and he knew Kahilnar would need any help the shape-shifter could provide, whether the Easterling wanted to acknowledge that or not didn't matter.

"My King, who is this man that he would come into your presence announced like this?" It was the Lord Coruben, the man who looked to be in his fifties, that spoke. His blue eyes were fixed on Alagos with clear dislike and the shape-shifter only tensed, looking back with a steady gaze. He might not feel as strong as he was portraying himself to be, but the only person who was going to know that would be Gweltari and as long as he wasn't in danger, she was going to stay away. Aragorn pinched his nose between a finger briefly before looking up, seeming to prepare himself for some type of chaos. "Lord Coruben, this is Alagos, brother to Tyshayn Morroch, known as Dagoryn to the dragons."

Coruben's frown seemed to deepen. "Another dragon prince?"

"No. Dagoryn is the only Tyshayn. Dragons do not base royalty by blood, but rather by how much trust and devotion that dragon instills in others." Alagos' voice was steady, calm and the counselor smirked a bit. "So you have no title among your kind."

The shape-shifter's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he said nothing either against the statement or for it and Coruben nodded as if to say, _'I thought so'_. The man looked at Aragorn again to see his king frowning in displeasure. "Lord Coruben, titles have little meaning in my court, as you well know. Is not my House named Telcontar for my days as a Ranger?" His counselor had the decency to look somewhat abashed and Kahilnar's smirk almost matched Alagos hidden one. Aragorn spoke once more, his voice deep and demanding attention in a subtle way that was both overpowering and yet quiet. It instantly caught the black-haired youth's attention in a way few authoritative figures had. He had never heard such a tone from a King and the reaction of the counselors fascinated him as he watched them listen intently to their monarch.

"The shape-shifters, whether dragon-royalty or not, are welcome in this Kingdom. I know many of you would rather not have to explain to the Amlug-nerthril why a dragon was not welcomed in this City. Princess Arienel has informed me that Alagos is to be here for this audience and I trust her Sight in this matter, though, I do not personally know Alagos." At that last word, Aragorn turned to the shape-shifter slightly and the white-haired male simply dipped his head. He had the most respect for Aragorn, even if the other male was human. He had watched the former Ranger since Rohan and knew what kind of person he was. Gondor couldn't have a better king at this point in her life. "I appreciate your confidence in my kind and the Eldanarë, King Elessar, but I think it will have little impact on your counselors."

"Why is that?"

Amber eyes gleamed with laughter. "I am not going to approach situations diplomatically, nor will I remain silent when I could speak my mind. Both Dagoryn and Arienel could attest to this. It will not encourage your men to like me and my silence on many matters that they will want answers to will not help their opinions in the least."

"He's right." Arienel's voice rang in the now silent room and the elleth walked gracefully to her King's side, ignoring the glares and even astonished looks from the counselors. The red-haired female thought it about time they realized that Aragorn's court was going to be much different than Denethor's or even the Kings' before the Stewards took over. This was a new era, a new Age. The Age of Dragons, of Peace, of putting aside the old - not forgetting it exactly - and allowing the new to take root. With Aragorn, there was very little formality with those he considered close friends. In a setting where ceremony was a great tradition, then everyone would behave, but something like this? While technically, with Kahilnar being a Prince from a neighboring land, it should have been formal and aloof, it was going to be much different this time around. The first reason being that Kahilnar did not come to Gondor with the intention of delivering a message, war or diplomacy. The second reason being that both Alagos and Arienel knew just how the Easterling behaved on a regular basis and they knew he wouldn't do overly well with pompous ceremony anyway.

Now her sky blue eyes looked over Kahilnar and she was surprised when his green eyes met hers...and stayed green. Arienel frowned. "You learned to control it?" The Easterling gave her a look and then cast an almost venomous look at Alagos. "No." He provided no more than that and the white-haired shape-shifter met the youth's gaze.

_**"Do you want it back?"**_

The voice almost didn't surprised Kahilnar - though the fact that Alagos spoke his language did - and he found it was almost easier to talk like this with Alagos than it was with Sharpmist. The thought bothered him somewhere deep inside._** "It wasn't yours to take." **_His voice was sharp and keen eyes saw the subtle flash of unease, guilt that went through the shape-shifter's amber eyes. It was a clue to Kahilnar and it sent a cold feeling to the pit of his stomach. Alagos had taken something from him, but what? Was it to 'hide him'? They were going to have to find time to talk...

Alagos' voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly.**_ "Then I will return it to you and refrain from taking it again for one favor."_** The shape-shifter watched green eyes grow hard, wary, but the silent question was clear and Alagos answered it.**_ "While we are here, follow your heart. I realize you've ignored it for so long that you might not even know what to listen for, but do your best. Speak your mind, follow your first instinct and trust the words that make sense to that deep wisdom inside."_**

Kahilnar could only stare at the other male, surprised beyond words for a moment. Out of all the requests he'd thought Alagos would ask, that was hardly close to what he'd imagined. Follow his heart? Why did that sound familiar? It was like an echo of a voice or an echo of an echo of a voice... And yet...it made sense in a deep...a place of deep wisdom. The Easterling shook his head in disbelief, but looked at Alagos again and slowly nodded. He was unsure what exactly he was committing to, getting himself into, but...it felt right and that was incredible in and of itself. When was the last time something had felt right in his life? A small voice persistently spoke up then, pointing out Sharpmist and the Easterling mentally glared it back into submission. Kahilnar silently sighed and looked toward the counselors again.

Well, if he was going to speak his mind...might as well start now. The thought had just completed itself in his head when his gift was suddenly released and he had to bite his tongue - literally - to keep from crying out as it flooded his mind, his consciousness and his eyes immediately went black. It was not so much as a seeping process, but more of a simple blink. Green. Blink. Black. The affect caused a gasp of shock from Lord Erist and Kahilnar's gaze locked on his first, as if drawn by a magnet. The young Gondorian stilled, tense as a bowstring as he felt the foreign power seep in like black fog into his mind, his thoughts. It was an invasive process and sweat beaded his forehead as he fought it with little success. The Easterling merely watched him calmly, eyes as dark as the blackest night sky and just as endless, cold.

It was Arienel that came to the counselor's rescue as she moved swiftly, simply stepping in the line of sight between the two men. Lord Erist breathed in like a man starved of oxygen, but neither the elleth nor the Easterling paid him any mind, now locked in a battle of wills themselves. Sky blue eyes held black and now it was Arienel who trembled. Kahilnar's brows were furrowed in more concentration, but he was not struggling nearly as much as the female and anyone could see that. The others in the room - barring Alagos and to some extent, Aragorn and now Erist - had no idea what was going on. All they knew was that there was a power-struggle going on between the two powerful beings before them and it would appear that Kahilnar's was stronger than Arienel's. The thought was a scary one considering they had thought that the elleth was too powerful her own good to a degree.

**"My fight is not with you, Anavi."** The words almost made Arienel's knees buckle with the sheer force behind them, but she regathered her resolve, leeching strength from Morroch as well. The shape-shifter was asleep and she was keeping this from him, wanting him to stay that way, but she could not do this on her own and she knew he would give her the strength if she asked for it anyway. Her own voice was shaky, but strong. **"Nor is it with these men. This does not have to be a war, Easterling. Keep your power under control and things will go well."**

Kahilnar merely raised a brow, pressing his power forward just a bit more and the female gritted her teeth, but jerked her eyes away. She'd lost and she knew it. The thought rankled, but she was not so prideful as to hurt herself when she knew she was beat. At least not when the opponent was not technically an enemy. Technically. Sky blue eyes glared briefly at the black-haired male, but his black eyes were much too dangerous to hold for long and Arienel finally looked away for good, sighing angrily. She looked between Alagos and Aragorn, her voice controlled. "I wish you luck with him. Know that there is a slim possibility of peace with the East and unfortunately, it hangs on his decisions."

She left with those parting words, leaving Aragorn and the counselors to ponder the words and begin to worry, Alagos to look at Kahilnar with both a smirk, but also some disapproval and Kahilnar to blink after her, a chill working its way into his limbs. It would seem she'd struck the winning blow, though, she knew it not. The Easterling closed his eyes and got some kind of marginal control on his power before opening them again, now green-black. Partially under reign, but straining at the seams of that control. He met Aragorn's gray gaze, but the King was wise enough not to hold it long enough for the youth's gift to flare again. The King sighed and sat in the Steward's chair, resting his chin in his palm thoughtfully. His counselors looked with some exasperation at him, but also some affection and resignation. The very latter emotion only intensified as they glanced at Kahilnar. This was not going to be a normal audience in the least and hadn't been since it started.

Lord Erist spoke first, breaking the silence. "What black sorcery was that, Easterling!" His voice was high, harsh, but there was little help for it. His nerves were frayed after what he'd felt. It had been like a superior will encroaching upon his thoughts, his consciousness and he had not liked the feeling at all. Fighting it had been like fighting fog; you could make it move back with the force of the wind your hand made, but in the end it was all around you anyway despite every attempt to keep it away. Erist now watched Kahilnar carefully, the men beside him doing the same, but it was not the Easterling who spoke, but Alagos. The shape-shifter had been quiet up until now, watching and calculating.

"It is not sorcery of any kind, but a gift from the Creator."

"Easterlings do not have-"

"I would watch my words, counselor." The threat was delivered softly, a growl accompanying the words and Kahilnar looked at Alagos in interest. The white-haired male was defending him? A brief thought of his uncle and what Alagos had done then ran through his mind and Kahilnar frowned slightly, thinking. Just what did Alagos want with him anyway? He would have to wait for the answer...perhaps a long time with how much the shape-shifter liked to reveal to him.

Lord Erist tilted his chin up, but didn't speak as Alagos continued, the shape-shifter's entire demeanor a warning from his narrowed eyes and soft voice to his slightly elongated canines. "Even the people to the East are Eru's children. They have strayed far from Him, but they are not beyond redemption. They have gifts just like any other creation of the Creator. Kahilnar's happens to be a Vinris, a Mind Seeker."

"A spy."

Aragorn looked at Lord Avorn sharply and the counselor dipped his head to his king, but addressed Kahilnar directly. His tone was not accusing, but rather speculative. He was one of the younger men and now showed a greater wisdom than his years and a mind to match. He had been silent up until now, observing and gaining what knowledge he could about each person through their interactions with others. Only now did he voice a logical concern. "Prince Kahilnar, what was your reason for coming to Gondor?"

"I left my homeland under the threat of death from my younger brother and then encountered a few of his assassins in Harad the day the Gondorians and dragons left. Sharpmist is...my bonded. She brought me here against my will."

Kahilnar's words were met with silence at first and then each of the five men started talking, making little sense until Aragorn held up a hand for silence. It was granted reluctantly and the King looked at the black-haired youth carefully. Kahilnar didn't meet the other male's eyes, but other than that, did not appear trouble by what he'd said at all. It was the truth after all and Alagos had wanted him to speak his mind... At least that part was easy.

"Prince Kahilnar, did you leave Rhûn as an escaped prisoner?"

The Easterling smiled slightly, amused and shook his head, crossing his arms. "No." He looked around at the six Gondorians and sighed. "You truly do not know how Rhûn's Kingdoms work, do you?" The surprised him. The Gondorians were supposed to be known for their strength and wisdom. Surely they knew about their enemies? Or was it that they were good at knowing their enemies on the battlefield? It was an area the East differed in, apparently. Rhûn knew exactly how both the North and the South's 'government' worked. It helped them know their enemy all the better.

The Lord Avorn raised a brow, surprised as well and spoke the question going through five out of six minds. "Kingdom_s_?"

Kahilnar nodded slowly. "Yes. There are Four Kingdoms with a king for each. In times of war there might be more than one king for each Kingdom, but the Kingdom itself stays the same." The Easterling didn't know why, but he felt his temper, his body and even his gift relax slightly while talking about his home and he found himself willing to answer the next few questions that were given him.

"Which Kingdom do you claim?"

"Al-Salyha. It is the Eastern Kingdom. Ar-Hihn is the Northern Kingdom, Ab-Gribyl the Western Kingdom and Ak-Jnab the Southern Kingdom."

"Are you the eldest of your family?"

"Yes. I am the High Prince of Al-Salyha." Kahilnar glanced at Aragorn to see the man smiling very faintly, a look of approval and thought on his face. Green-black eyes snapped around to look at Alagos as the shape-shifter spoke quietly, but confidently in a way that let Kahilnar know that he wasn't just faking it, but truly meant what he said. "It would be in Gondor's best interest to let Kahilnar go with your blessing, King Elessar. He is no spy, despite his circumstance and the fate of the East rests on his shoulders. You could make a great ally or a great enemy this day."

The Lords Avorn and Faron nodded slightly, agreeing. They could not put a name to what they saw when the looked at the young man before them, but one thing the two counselors knew was that it would be better to be friends with him than an enemy. Lord Hinnor, however, still had something to ask.

"If the fate of the East rests on your shoulders, Prince Kahilnar, as this dragon says, then why are you here, against your will, running for your life and without an escort?"

Kahilnar's eyes seemed to darken. They did not seep any blacker than they already were, but they did seem to gain a colder quality that made the counselors wonder if they had overstepped an invisible line. The Easterling did not snap at them, though, only answering their question calmly. "In Rhûnic culture, a King can only be replaced if he is dead or steps down from his position. The former usually happens through the plans of a rival or an overeager son. The firstborn son is then next in line for the throne and after him all his brothers if something happens to him. If the firstborn wants the place of king, he must fight for that position and prove himself competent enough, strong enough and ruthless enough to keep it. If the firstborn does not want the throne, then he must either give up his life or take the position of king for a year, survive that long and then step down as a king has the right to do."

There was a thoughtful silence before Kahilnar's next words were spoken and everyone heard them. The Easterling looked directly at Alagos, risking the pain it might cause as he delivered his sentence. "I don't want the throne."

"You don't want to die either." Alagos retort was sharp and the two were suddenly rivals again. The Gondorians looked between the two, realizing very quickly that this was a personal battle between them that just happened to spill over into the fate of those around them to a large degree.

Kahilnar smirked. "That's only a recent development." The Easterling snarled quite suddenly, making many of the Gondorians jump, but the youth paid them no mind, his attention on Alagos. "What is it you want from my anyway, Erivnok? You insist that I can help my people, that I am destined for something, but you won't tell me how or why. And you want me to trust you?" The scorn in the question was clear, but it was not Alagos who replied, nor was it the shape-shifter who settled a hand on Kahilnar's shoulder. Daerhael's blue-green eyes held the Easterling's own, not fighting when Kahilnar's gift flooded his mind, but not letting it go too deep either. It was a strange technique of giving information while at the same time hiding it that the black-haired youth had never encountered before and even as his gift was trying to work it out, Daerhael would slightly change his defense mechanism.

"Yes, Calengil, we expect you to trust us." It was said simply and Kahilnar closed his eyes and heaved a slow sigh. "Why?"

"Because we know more than you do and we are willing to explain it to you, if you would but listen." The response was Alagos' and the Easterling looked at him once more, his gaze searching. Everything he'd heard from Alagos had sent his perception of the world, of his life, spinning out of control...and there was MORE to share? His stubborn streak suddenly reared its head and Kahilnar's countenance hardened. "Fine. I will go back to my people." He turned to Aragorn and spoke precisely. "If what Alagos says is true and I can help my people and make them see reason, then you will be receiving entreaties for peace in the future. If I fail...keep your weapons sharp."

Green-black eyes narrowed. "Am I a prisoner here?"

"No. Daerhael was assigned to your for mutual protection for my people and for your own sake. You are free to leave Gondor as you please." Aragorn knew that his choice would come with opposition from his people, but Kahilnar had entered Gondor without his consent, carried in the claws of a dragon and it would not be fair in the least to keep him here. There was also the fact that Arienel saw a potential for peace, Alagos obviously knew something they did not and Daerhael...well, Daerhael had come to him earlier requesting permission to not only leave Gondor, but also to say that Aragorn should look past the Easterling's surface to see the person beneath and that this person could be trusted. Yes, it would be better to let Kahilnar go and see what resulted.

The Easterling nodded curtly and did not wait for the bickering to start, but left the Throne Room as fast as he was able without running.

* * *

Kahilnar didn't quite hear the two males approach as much as sense their presence. Kahilnar knew that Daerhael, while silent, would follow if only because it was his duty at this point, but Alagos...well, that was a different awareness altogether and it worried the Easterling. It was like how he knew Sharpmist was now near the edge of a wall only a short distance away, sleeping. He had a vague sense of when Alagos went through the doors of the Throne Room and stepped outside. He almost felt the shape-shifter's unhurried approach and Kahilnar knew without a doubt that Alagos could feel the same thing where it concerned him. How was that possible, though? You could only bond to one dragon, right? Kahilnar thought so and this...this type of connection, this whisper of a thread between them...it was nothing like the sheer _pull_ that came from the battle dragoness. No, it wasn't the Rishten, and that was relieving, but what WAS it?

He turned to face the two, no longer angry. He was simply weary and confused. He was a shape-shifter who didn't know how to shift. He was the Roniysr and didn't even know what that entailed. He was an heir on the run from a younger brother. He was an enemy to the people here, trying for peace that he didn't think could exist. He was bonded to a dragon he constantly wanted to maim. He was a child. He was a man. He was scared deep down. He was lost and no one seemed willing to give him a direction that he could understand. Or that he could willingly accept. The Easterling sighed and spoke. "Why is it that I can feel you in a similar way to how I can feel Sharpmist?"

Alagos didn't immediately respond as he reached out to Gweltari, telling her he would not be long, but that she could not come to him at this point. This would be easier to explain to Kahilnar without the two females' presence. The shape-shifter's amber eyes finally focused on the youth before him and Alagos suddenly felt a strange urge to ruffle Kahilnar's black hair. He didn't even attempt it, however, wanting to keep his arm in one piece. The white-haired male ran a hand through his own hair as he answered. "We are connected in a unique way. It is not like the Rishten, but it is strong in its own way."

"How did this occur?"

"You're not ready to hear that, Kahilnar."

"Then what am I ready to hear!" So much for the anger being gone. It now flooded Kahilnar once more, seething and boiling furiously. Just what did they expect him to do when they would tell him nothing! His black eyes glared venom at the shape-shifter, but Alagos refused to engage them with his own amber ones, simply looking out at the plains. He glanced at Kahilnar before he spoke, though. "Your emotions are so turbulent right now because of your land."

"What?"

Daerhael spoke quietly, calmly, coming to stand on Kahilnar's opposite side, leaning his arms against the wall that overlooked the city. "You are intimately connected to Rhûn, Kahilnar. When the land suffers, so will you. When there is something wrong with the people and it affects Rhûn itself, you will likewise be affected. Your gift is flaring so badly and has been for years because of the state the East is in. If the land and people had a good King who had their best interest at heart, a King that would help the land prosper then the land and people would know peace and so would your with your gift."

"Your power is connected to the land." Alagos completed the explanation, simplifying it and Kahilnar looked at both of them with incredulity and the beginning of panic. His hands gripped the stone under them with a white-knuckled grip and his entire body trembled. He forced himself to breathe deeply for a long moment, eyes closed. What they said...it seemed impossible! Amazing! And yet...something WAS wrong with him. He was never this out of control. He got angry, yes, but it was usually a simmering anger that made him all the more dangerous, not volatile. He rarely shouted. He didn't have to constantly fight panic-attacks and this kind fear. He was overreacting to many things and reacting hardly at all to others. And his power! If this was true...then maybe there _was _a way to control it, to make it tolerable at least.

Kahilnar slowly opened green eyes and looked out over the plains, speaking quietly. "The Roniysr...Heart of the People. Prince of the Four Kings." He turned his head to Alagos slowly, green meeting amber with a sharp intelligence that made the shape-shifter smile slightly, a quiet surge of proud affection for the younger male going through him. There was a wisdom in the Easterling if he would only listen to it more often, like he was listening now. "There is another title, isn't there?"

"Yes. Prince of Rhûn."

The Easterling closed his eyes again and this time he didn't still the tremors, didn't fight them as the overwhelming truth of it hit him, the responsibility of it. The way the puzzle pieces all fit together was more than he could fight without simply being a stubborn mule and nothing more. "You want me to unite the Four Kingdoms."

"Yes."

"How do you know I am the one to do this?"

Daerhael held up a silencing hand when Alagos would have replied, looking slightly impatient and the shape-shifter was almost grateful for the guard's interference. Had he ever been this difficult? This stubborn? A abrupt chuckle sounded in his head, making him start slightly and Alagos blinked mentally in surprise to feel Gweltari's presence securely in his mind, eavesdropping. It was comforting to him to think that her nearness was so familiar now that he had not noticed her simply slipping in silently. The shape-shifter now glared at her mentally, though. The woman only sent a surge of affection to him and Alagos couldn't help but smile slightly.

"The Prophecy your people try to hide so diligently says that the Prince of Rhûn will be of the Three Blessed Races. You know what they are, Calengil." Daerhael gave the younger man a raised brow and a stern look. "Unless you have so quickly forgotten my lessons?"

A small smile came to the Easterling's face. "No, Dahal, I remember. Elves, Humans and...Dragons...were the Three Blessed Races in your stories." He had always wondered how Daerhael had dared to speak of dragons in such a friendly light as a child, but now...were the stories actually _true_ and if they were...did it mean that his people were horribly _wrong_ about dragons? Judging by the way the guard was looking at him, gray-blue eyes steady with no hint of amusement, Kahilnar would be willing to wager that the response would be_ 'yes'_.

"I can't be the only elf, human and dragon mix."

Alagos shook his head slowly. "Kahilnar, I am a Talikan among my kind which means if I chose to, I could see every piece of Draconic , Elven, Human, Dwarven, Hobbit or Maiar history that ever happened. I can narrow that search by specific requests as well when my gift cooperates and I can honestly tell you that you are the only male threefold mix of human, dragon and elf that lives at this time and has lived for a very long time. You may not be the first, but you are the only one in the present."

Kahilnar nodded slowly, unsure why he wasn't questioning the shape-shifter's ability, but somehow knowing that Alagos wouldn't lie to him. Not tell him something, yes, but lie, no. He hadn't been able to do so to him as a child and now that the Easterling was an adult and could potentially catch the falsehood...he knew the other male wouldn't risk it. He looked at Daerhael when the guard touched his shoulder, reminded of his days as a child.

"The Prophecy also says that the Roniysr will, of course, be male, his power will be connected to the land and to the people and he would have the bloodline of Four Kings."

"How can you know that my power is connected to the land or what form that would take?" Kahilnar's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between the two males and Alagos looked reluctant, but finally faced Kahilnar fully. "Do you truly want an answer to that question?" He watched the faint indecision that came to the youth's gaze before it was swept aside by stubbornness and determination...and something else that Alagos found almost familiar... He shook the thought away and studied Kahilnar for a moment longer before finally speaking, knowing this could end very badly or very well.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

The Easterling frowned, but finally let his eyes slide shut, apprehensive, but grudgingly willing, too. Daerhael smiled slightly at both males, amused, but silent as Alagos bit his lip and then gave the next instructions. "I am assuming you know how to connect with your gift, draw it forth?" Kahilnar merely cracked and eye open and glared, one brow raised and the shape-shifter glared back until the black-haired youth shut his eye again.

"Draw your gift forward, but instead of focusing it on someone close to you with visual aid, direct it outward, toward a target you can picture. Focus on something or someone who is actually pulling your back home to Rhûn. Center your gift on that."

"Rhûn? How can I get it that far?"

Daerhael chuckled and shook his head. "Just try, Calengil."

The Easterling frowned, but grew silent and both the guard and the shape-shifter watched, each with different and yet similar worries as Kahilnar suddenly stiffened after a wait of at least five minutes and his eyes snapped open, black and glowing with an eerie dark light that washed over his face. He seemed to stare at nothing, but each of them felt his mind brush theirs like a cold wind that bit and stung before it passed on.

* * *

Kahilnar had focused outward like Alagos had told him to, but found little happening at first. He had never tried to focus his power without looking at someone at the same time. His gift was almost confused at what he wanted it to do, resisting any urging to focus. The Easterling frowned mentally, trying to understand just what he was supposed to do, thinking back on Alagos' words. Focus outward...that wasn't working, though. Perhaps he should try going inward instead...

The Easterling changed tactics quickly, bringing the image of Mahayre, his sister and the reason for his desire to go back to a place that didn't want him, to the forefront of his thoughts. His power froze like a dog that had caught the unique scent it had been looking for and then surged toward the image in a torrent that left him feeling both energized and yet weaker than a day old foal. His entire body stilled and his eyes snapped open, unseeing as his gift and his consciousness left, traveling further than he'd ever thought possible.

_Everything was hazy at first, his vision disjointed and his body feeling like it had been hit by an Oliphant before his gift seemed to impatiently yank his attention to what it wanted him to see. It was Mahayre...and yet it was not a physical sight of her, but more of a 'feeling' or an awareness. He knew who he was seeing, but he wasn't seeing them in the sense that they took on a visible form for him to look at. It was strange and yet, not confusing in the slightest. The best way he could describe it would be to say he was looking at light, colored and pale light specks that made up Mahayre's figure and her essence. The landscape was even harder to describe. It was like pulsing fog that took shape, creating trees that seemed to wisp about in an invisible wind, stones that shimmered, plants and grass that were only flecks of disjointed light, water that remained still and then pulsed forward in one motion before freezing again and fabric that faded in an out of sight. Kahilnar saw all these things, but he knew they were not relevant to his sister's location._

_Mahayre was in the palace, in a brightly lit room with another figure that he knew was feminine simply by the brightness of the light-flecks that made up the person and the reddish haze that wisped around the light showed that the female was older than his sister as Mahayre's coloring was a paler orange-pink. There seemed to be another purpose to the coloring as well, but he could not pinpoint it at his time and so focused on what he did understand. This older female was Sacalnun's new wife and she and his youngest sister were sewing a piece of blue fabric that faded in and out of sight, it's pattern beautiful and enchanting._

_The Easterling felt a trickle of relief. She was safe for now. There was a shadow of some kind over the entire room, the entire palace really, but it had not yet reached a critical level. There was still time. The thought made him pause, uncertain. Time for what? His gift didn't let him ponder the notion, something much stronger pulling it away, toward the Northern part of __Rhûn__. Kahilnar felt more than saw the people he passed, the land that he traveled over. _

_It was a terrifying and agonizing experience and he found himself crying out with the pain of something he could not yet identify. Something was WRONG. Kahilnar finally looked up as he felt himself stop and hard eyes blinked, instantly wanting to make sense of what they saw. It was a forest, but unlike any he had ever seen. A sickish green light pulsed around the twisting black limbs of the trees. The stone was a deep, dark black and shadowing wisps hung in the air, seeming to move outward. He followed one wisp with his eyes and felt a tightening in his chest as he saw where it was headed. To the East..and another, no four, to the West...and another six to the South..._

_He understood._

_Kahilnar looked back at the forest in horror and then a rising, seething anger that made the land beneath his feet shake with the fury of it. And the land did shake. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he felt it, heard it. The land around him groaned with the agony it was feeling from both the disruption he was making, but also with the grief and hurt that was being inflicted upon it by this poison coming from the black forest. There was something here and he was going to find out what._

_The Easterling gave the woods one last glare before focusing on his gift again. He needed something from it and this time...he wasn't taking no for an answer. He NEEDED to know the answer to this question. His power didn't seem disinclined to help him, though, practically dragging him to the beings he'd demanded it find and Kahilnar found the feeling of actually working _with_ his gift to be a strange and yet pleasing experience. He jolted to a stop once more, but this time surrounded by shimmering stone. The great mountains were reddish in hue, just like they were in the real world, but they were also green, light-flecked and the trees were a wispy blue. There was a great wreath of shadow to the Southern part of the mountains, but only a small portion, only a small amount of shadowy tendrils extended toward the rest of the mountain range. _

_Kahilnar looked around, wondering how he was supposed to climb the rock around him, when he suddenly realized his feet were in midair. There were no limitations here! The Easterling smirked a bit and walked through a sheer wall, emerging on the other side only to stop in surprise. Light-flecks of all shapes and sizes, male and female were gathered around what seemed to a camp, a...fortress. Their clothing, even fading in and out, looked rough in make, but what captured his attention was the coloring around each individual. The older females were a deep, dark red and the younger ones a healthy pink. The men were a dark brown, the younger being a light tan. Kahilnar very suddenly realized what these meant._

_These people were 'untouched'. They were healthy, untainted by the shadow that was threatening the land. Granted, some of them did have wisps of shadow around them, but they were not dark, different. These people...they were hiding away in the mountains...but why? What was the purpose?_

_His gift gave him the answer as it drew his gaze to a building that shimmered and swayed. A fire, white in color and whispering gently like a small breeze was inside and arranged on the walls...were weapons. It was odd how a sword looked exactly like a sword, solid and the right color, while everything else looked so strange. It also made sense in a way, though. A sword was a sword. It had one purpose and one only no matter who held it. There was nothing it could do to change._

_Swords, weapons, a fortress in the mountains...and dragons. The sight of them took what little breath he had away. They were creatures of pure, dazzling gold light and Kahilnar felt something inside him flare weakly, a longing he could not define. He watched as human light-specks approached the golden ones and the two seemed to get along just fine. The Easterling shook his head, eyes closing. He was starting to become more and more aware of how wrong his people were about this species...how wrong he'd been. But how wrong was still a question he could not answer._

_The Easterling took one more look around before letting his gift pull him away again. His power seemed to have no destination in mind this time, though, and Kahilnar soon realized this as it yanked him from one place to the next, giving him long enough to feel the suffering of the land and the despair of the people there before pulling him away to a new area again to repeat the process. It would seem his power was trying to make absolute sure he knew what it was he was now responsible for._

_Kahilnar understood perfectly, but it was only as his power finally started to pull him back to the black forest, further in this time that he finally gave in and screamed, tears and agony blending and dripping into the land until he couldn't differentiate one from the other._

The Easterling 'woke' with a jolt, his entire body throbbing with pain that echoed in his bones and still deeper. He was on the ground now and a great white belly was over him, a deep growl vibrating beneath the scales in a constant flow that almost sounded like a pure...almost, except for the fact that it could raise the hair on a man's head for the blood-curdling note in it. It could be no one other than Sharpmist. Kahilnar took a shaky breath and wiped the drying tears from his face, realizing that one of his hands was holding the long tail that was wrapped around him protectively. He stared at it for a long moment and finally let it go. He didn't have the heart to push it completely aside, though, and stood slowly, touching the dragoness' leg as he stumbled out from under her, his visions hazy, but growing clearer.

"Shut it, blood-eyes. I'm fine." His words were harsh, but they carried a weariness and lacked the sarcastic bite that the dragoness was used to. Sharpmist snarled softly, but curved and bent her head to look at him in the eyes, her growl lowering in volume and intensity. Her red gaze met his green. "What was that, Miharq?" The words were snapped, but the worry was clearer than the dragoness would have wanted and Kahilnar heard it. He smirked slightly, but shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he answered. "My gift." He didn't wait to see her reaction - feeling her dislike of the situation in his mind already - instead looking around and noting the dark sky absently. It was late, but that's not what he was bothered by.

"Where are they, Rovina?" He eyed her stomach with speculation and Sharpmist snorted a great cloud of smoke at him and growled, but also looked over at the fire a few feet away. Alagos and Daerhael sat there, both looking at them, but making no move to come over. Kahilnar could easily guess why as he glanced at Sharpmist's bared teeth out of the corner of his eye. The Easterling sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, messing it up still further, eyes slipping closed briefly. What had he gotten himself into and why did his life have to suddenly get so complicated? He could no longer deny what Alagos and Daerhael had been saying, but what exactly were they still hiding from him and what surprise would it personally cause him in the future?

He wanted to find out and so sighed once more, looking at Sharpmist briefly before heading toward the two males, his steps graceful once more, but his limbs clearly sore and tired. He sat silently by the fire and spoke evenly, more in control than he had been in a great while. "I understand now what you meant now. I am no happier about it, but I will go back to Rhûn."

Alagos quietly breathed a sigh of relief. When Kahilnar had suddenly collapsed and cried out, bringing Sharpmist over instantly, he had feared the worst. What if what Kahilnar saw did not convince him to go to his people, but rather run away? His worry had only groan as the black-haired youth had started screaming not long after and then went deathly silent. The battle dragoness had not let them get near her bonded, something Alagos could understand. The shape-shifter now looked at the young man before him with speculation. He had suddenly grown in a way that could not be defined. Amber eyes met green and Alagos saw surprise flicker across Kahilnar's face, followed by anger.

"You said you would leave my gift alone, Erivnok." It was growled dangerously and Alagos bared his teeth in instinct alone, his tone hard. "I am doing nothing, Easterling. Your power is you own." He watched Kahilnar eye him for a moment and then blink, unsure. His eyes remained green, a clear green with no trace of black in them. Daerhael's voice was quiet when he spoke, breaking the tension between them.

"You tired your gift, Calengil. It will give you rest for a time."

Kahilnar nodded slowly and then sighed out slowly. He was not going to tell them what he'd seen, he was not going to elaborate until he had some understanding of his own. His fingers touched the Blessing of Eru beneath is tunic. Perhaps...perhaps this could help him understand if what Nusayya had said was true. It would mean he would have to release the control he had on it, though. The thought was a nervous one for Kahilnar, but if what Alagos and Daerhael said was true, then he was the only one who could fix this problem with his people and to do that...he was going to need all the information he could get. And finding out with this cross might be easier than talking to the two males before him. He didn't trust them enough yet to know that their words would not be manipulating to some degree. The Easterling looked at the white-haired male across from him, noting once more that Alagos didn't seem to like the fire at all. "That memory...of the Twanres...was it true? Did I...did I see correctly?""

Alagos regarded the black-haired youth for a long moment, searching and finally nodded slowly. "You did." The shape-shifter watched as the Easterling swallowed hard, simply nodding. It would seem he had at least accepted that he had been able to shift his form at some point and that was good. Alagos spoke quietly, knowing what the next question would be. "I am not telling you more tonight, Kahilnar."

The black-haired youth smirked slightly and stood. "I didn't think you would." He said nothing more before walking away, heading back toward Sharpmist and into the night. Daerhael inclined his head to Alagos briefly before following, doing his job.

* * *

Alagos entered his room silently, taking in the furniture and exits carefully and swiftly. The shape-shifter sighed quietly and took the few steps toward the window, looking out at the courtyard and the great shape of the three dragons there. It would appear Morroch was sleeping with Freewalker tonight. Alagos leaned wearily against the wall where it curved inward toward the window and placed the tips of his fingers on the glass, watching the white mist that gathered around them.

He didn't want to sleep, but he knew his body needed it. The white-haired male blinked away the haze around his vision and then jumped to attention at a knock on the door. Amber eyes stared at the wood for a long moment, wide, before his mind kicked in and he found his voice, composing his features.

"Enter."

Alagos blinked in momentary surprise at the young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes who peeked into his room. She was obviously a servant, but her confidence when she addressed him did not fit the job she held. It was almost as if she were used to his kind... "My Lord, my name is Elenna. Would you like a bath drawn?" She stood quietly, but seemed anything but shy. She also did not seem forward in any way either, simply...confident, comfortable. Yes, those were the two words to describe the maiden before him. Alagos thought about her question for a long moment and finally nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

He needed a bath, but he'd hesitated over the thought of so many people coming in through his room and space to draw one. In the end, though, the feeling of grime and dried blood from the kill he'd made the night before took precedent over his reluctance to be around humans. Elenna bowed her head respectfully and disappeared quietly. She returned some time later with three more servants and Alagos stayed out of their way, relieved that they didn't talk to him or approach him, but only did their job swiftly. Elenna seemed to be in charge of them in a way, or at least they listened to her and the young woman addressed the shape-shifter once more when the last servant had left. "Food shall be delivered shortly, My Lord, despite the hours. There is a tunic and pants for you in the washroom. The Lord Morroch said that you were around the same height and build as him from when he was a human briefly and that they should fit you. If you have need of anything else, please do request for me by pulling this rope." She smiled in a friendly way and left as quickly and quietly as she'd appeared, leaving Alagos alone.

The shape-shifter shook his head after a moment and headed to the washroom, stripping and slipping into the water with a relieved sigh. The heat slowly worked on the tension in his body and the water washed his skin, but it also threatened to put him to sleep and Alagos ended up getting out sooner than he would have liked for that reason alone. He had dressed in the brown pants and white shirt that had been provided before the food arrived and the servant delivering it bowed politely, silently, before leaving just as the ones before him had. The shape-shifter looked at the food with disinterest, but ate some anyway before pushing it away and finally sinking onto the bed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. His body begged for sleep and on some level his head did, too, but his mind was more afraid of slumber than it desired it and so he remained awake.

He finally let his eyes slip closed, but not to darkness. Instead he let his mind travel until it came in contact with Gweltari's. She was in a room across from his own and two doors down. She was awake as well and seemed relieved to feel his presence. It made the shape-shifter smile in the darkness when he felt her irritation for the fact that he hadn't contacted her sooner since she'd been waiting - more patiently than he'd thought she would, too.

**"I'm sorry. I've only now allowed myself time to think." **His voice was tired and his bonded caught on to it immediately. Her mind seeped further into his, soothing softly his tension until Alagos felt he could speak again. He didn't relax fully, though, knowing he could not reveal to her what he had not revealed to Kahilnar yet and knowing that if he did so, his treacherous body would slip off into slumber. Gweltari saw this, sensed his unease and only entered as far as he would allow, pushing for no more as she spoke quietly, a whisper in his head. Something was wrong and she knew it.

**"What happened, amin Sadron?"**

The shape-shifter ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the ceiling still.** "I told Kahilnar part of what he was and he believes me."**

Gweltari was silent for a long moment and when she spoke Alagos' eyes slipped closed again as his body shuddered.** "He's going back to ****Rhûn,**** isn't he?"**

**"Yes."** And the thought, while he knew it was right, terrified him. Kahilnar was willing to go back which meant that the Easterling would be leaving soon...and the shape-shifter would be going, too. As much as Alagos knew he had to do this, everything in him rebelled against it. Just like he'd rebelled the last two times his gift had made him seek out Kahilnar. In the end, however, he'd done what was needed, paying any price required for the task. Now, though, he had so much more to lose.

He felt Gweltari shush him gently, snuffing out the darker thoughts before they took full shape as she drew his attention to her consciousness and the comfort she brought. **"You are not going to lose me, Alagos. Everything is going to be fine. We will take Kahilnar back to the East and we will take care of one another. Do you hear me?" **Her tone was stern, but did nothing to make him feel threatened and Alagos sighed silently, mentally nodding. He was silent for a long moment before speaking again, studying Gweltari's mind carefully.

**"Nahisya, how did you know what Kahilnar was feeling?" **He felt her mind shrink back from his own, a reluctance to speak and a brief flash of fear igniting before she went carefully blank. It was a barrier he dared not push against. They trusted one another, it was the the firmest base of their bond and he would not break it. Though, this reaction from the woman confused and worried him, he still trusted her. Just as she trusted him even though he would tell her very little about Kahilnar. If she could not tell him this, then there was a reason and he would respect it until she could reveal what it was she kept secret. Still, Alagos couldn't help sending a thought of worry and curiosity to the woman.

**"Nahisya?"**

Her voice was soft, hesitant.** "I can't. Not yet, Alagos. Give me some time. I will tell you, I promise. I just can't do it tonight."** She seemed to wait with nervousness for his reaction and the shape-shifter found he didn't like the emotion coming from her at all. His mind wrapped around her own gently, rumbling a great purring sound that made her smile mentally and lean into him. **"I am not upset with you, Nahisya. I trust you will tell me in time."** He sensed her nod and the woman sighed. **"You should get to sleep, Alagos. I know I should as well."**

The shape-shifter gave his agreement, keeping the shiver that raced through him out of his conscious thoughts until he felt her mind slip away slowly. Alagos waited until he felt her consciousness drift off before shutting his mind from her own a bit more and closing his eyes. Gweltari was right, he needed to sleep, but he didn't have to let her be awakened by his nightmares like he would be. He didn't use the blankets, knowing he would only throw them off or that they would get caught in his limbs and make the dreams worse. The shape-shifter reluctantly let his mind slip into sleep as he curled on his side.

He woke with a stifled cry about two hours later and sat with his head in his hands, shaking for a moment before slipping out of the bed on unsteady feet. Alagos wasn't sure how he got the door open or that he was now a wolf as he glided out the door, but he was aware of when Gweltari practically bolted out of her room, blinking at him in the dim light of the hall before she rushed forward and caught his large white head in her arms - both arms. When had her other one been healed? - holding him tightly as his body trembled beyond his control. The torchlight flickered over both of them, her in a long nightgown and he a white wolf.

Green-gray eyes met his amber and Alagos both smelled and saw the tears that stained her cheeks. The woman stood slowly and he couldn't stop the soft whine that left him. He didn't want her to leave. Gweltari placed a reassuring hand on his head and spoke softly. "Come on." It was the only thing she uttered and he didn't question it as she led him the short distance to her room, his side pressed against her leg the entire time and their minds melded.

The shivers still wracked his body when she finally settled beside him in the bed, under the blankets - he lay on the top, not needing to be covered - and the shape-shifter tucked his furred head close under Gweltari's chin as she stroked his forehead and ears gently. No words were needed between them as his shuddering finally stilled and the woman smiled slightly, her eyes drifting closed as his heat relaxed her and their minds calmed in one another. It would seem that sleeping apart was not going to be something either of them did for a long time yet.

Alagos found his own mind slipping toward sleep, to, but this time, the prospect didn't make him afraid and he welcomed the blackness with relief, his nose filled with Gweltari's unique scent and his mind comforted by her presence.

* * *

_Next morning, early..._

* * *

Gweltari woke to the sunlight streaming on her face and blinked, rolling away from the direct glare with a small groan. She stopped, however, as sudden awareness hit her. There was someone in the bed next to her and it was not the white wolf she'd fallen asleep with. The woman propped herself up on her elbow, curly dark brown hair falling around her face, not alarmed in the slightest, to study the white haired male. He was in his human form - fully clothed - lying on his stomach and sleeping deeply despite the light in the room. His white hair fell into his closed eyes and Gweltari brushed it back gently, smiling in affection when a ghost of a smile touched his lips even in sleep.

She felt her heart jump in a familiar way and sat up slowly, biting her lip as an uneasy feeling filled her. Alagos shifted slightly, restless coming to him swiftly at her emotion and Gweltari ran her hand through his hair slowly, slipping her mind into his own and easing the tension there. The shape-shifter relaxed again and the woman sighed, her hand reluctant to still as it kept its steady rhythm through the males white hair. She looked at him with a troubled expression.

Was what she was feeling right? Was it part of the bond or was it... Gweltari wasn't sure she wanted to go there, even in thought yet. She'd been there once before and it had ended horribly. She shook her head and tucked curls behind an ear, closing her eyes. No. Running from this wasn't going to solve anything. If she was starting to feel a strong affection for Alagos that was not caused by the bond...then she needed to tell him what she was...soon. She could not have a repeat of what had happened last time, with _him_..

Gweltari bit her lip again, a tear trailing down her face as she opened her green-gray eyes again to look at the white-haired male. Her voice was soft even as she touched his cheek gently. "What are you doing to me?" She'd thought she was beyond this now. After being hurt so badly the first time...wouldn't her heart have learned? And was Alagos feeling the same as she was? And if he was feeling like she, then was it her fault or was it his own emotion? The uncertainty of it hurt more than she would have imagined it could and the woman heaved a shaky sigh, looking up suddenly as the door cracked open. Alagos stiffened slightly, but didn't wake and soon relaxed into deep sleep again as Gweltari's mind eased of tension did upon seeing who the 'intruder' was.

"Princess Arienel. Is there something I can do for you?" Gweltari kept her voice calm, though, she was suddenly extremely embarrassed. She was in her unmade bed, in a nightgown with a male lying beside her...a human male. Arienel seemed to sense the uncomfortable situation, or maybe she just saw the deep hue of red on Gweltari's cheeks, and smiled, coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed on Gweltari's side. Sky blue eyes only glanced at Alagos before focusing on the woman once more.

"There is no need to be ashamed. Morroch and I could not sleep apart for the longest time. It is a natural occurrence when the bond is formed and I am not surprised that Alagos is here with you. I only now truly appreciate the fact that Morroch could not change into a human or elf on me!" There was a hint of laughter in her voice and Gweltari couldn't help but smile and relax fully, looking down at the white-haired male again with a clear expression of affection bordering on tenderness.

"So this is normal?"

Arienel didn't answer right away and Gweltari felt herself blush again under the elleth's studying gaze. Why did she have the feeling that the red-haired she-elf knew more than she was saying? "I do not think your and Alagos' bond is like Morroch and mine, no. Nor do I think it is like many bonds that are forming between other dragons and two-legs."

"Why not?" The ranger woman's voice was soft and she looked down at Alagos as she spoke, unwilling to look away from him and up into sky blue eyes that saw more than they should. The red-haired female's voice contained a sympathetic smile. "It is different because Alagos is different. It is different because he CAN shift into a human when other dragons cannot. It does complicate the bond, as I am sure you have noticed."

Gweltari nodded slowly and sighed, looking up at the other woman, green-gray eyes seeking an answer, but knowing they were not going to get one they liked if any answer at all. "H..how do you feel about Morroch? I mean...how do you interact with him?"

"I feel closer to Morroch than I do any other being, but...while he completes me in a way no one else can, he also lacks a place in my heart that Elrohir has taken. I love Morroch more than my life, but I am not in love with him. Does that make sense to you?" At Gweltari's nod, Arienel continued. "I treat Morroch like I would a brother and a closer than close friend. He is a brother and a friend who is closer to my heart than either could ever be, but not like a spouse or a love-interest."

Gweltari nodded again, but was very quiet. Had she been treating Alagos as she would Taurnar or Thalbor? Or even like she would treat one of the other Rangers? She didn't have to think long to know the answer was_ 'no'_ she had not. Neither of the twins would have been in her room right now. She would not have run her hand through another Ranger's hair or stayed up late worrying for them when she knew they were safe... No, she did not think of Alagos as a brother at all or even simply as a friend, and the fact didn't surprise her, but it did scare her. The woman moved instinctively as Alagos whimpered, his eyes flickering rapidly beneath his lids, laying the back of her fingers against his cheek and moving them gently, shushing him softly. Her hand trailed down his arm, touching the scar there, before holding his hand in her own. She smiled slightly, eyes holding a strange sadness as he grasped her fingers tightly and settled once more.

What kind of hold did she have over him and was it safe? Normal for a Rishten? Was it even given freely on his part? Gweltari didn't know and she hated not knowing. Green-gray eyes looked up into sky blue. "Thank you for telling me." Arienel nodded quietly and stood, heading for the door. She paused before leaving, though. "I have instructed a servant named Elenna to see to you and Alagos. She is familiar with shape-shifters and bonded, and she will keep her words to herself. You can trust her." She opened the door and then gave Gweltari a look that pierced her. "You can trust your heart as well, Gweltari."

The elleth slipped out of the room silently, leaving the ranger woman to her thoughts.

* * *

**I know I have been away for a long time. I am sorry. My 2 brothers, sister and my mother were back for five days before my little sister had to be readmitted to the hospital. So while my brothers are now home, my family is still under a lot of stress. The hiatus isn't going anywhere anytime soon and for that I am truly sorry. I will try to write as I can, though, I promise. :)**

**Please review!**


	7. Bôr

**Disclaimer: **I do nat own a..a dirn shing! *drink sloshes over the glass* Noshin at all!**  
**

A/N ~ Look! A chapter within (sorta) reasonable time! Yea me!

Dracon

_Vacin migave, Toceya _(Toe-kay-uh) = You're welcome, Peacemaker

_Miharq_ = Warrior

Rhûnic

_Vy-kror_ = Savage Blood - species of dragon to the East

_Char-pyk _= Clever Tongue - species of dragon to the East

_Nahisya _= Shy One, Special One

_Ryrq_ = Lizard

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - Eastern name of a dragon

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

Elven

_Sadron_ = Faithful One

_Nínim _= Snowdrop

_Aran neth _= Young king_  
_

_No alwed le, Âr-Edhelharn. Harthon i len a-govaned._ = May you be blessed, King Elessar. I hope to meet you again.

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

**_Bôr ~ Vassal _****  
**

Alagos woke to a feeling of contentment that was entirely foreign to him, but still drowsy with sleep - actual, restful sleep - he didn't immediately register this feeling as strange. The shape-shifter blinked slowly and then stretched like a lazy cat, only truly waking and tensing when he finally felt the fingers in his hair still of their movement. Amber eyes looked up into green-gray and a shiver went through him. It was not one of fear and that alarmed the shape-shifter further than one of terror would have, and he moved away and up, sitting back on his knees swiftly. He immediately noticed where he was and Gweltari couldn't help but smile behind a hand as his face went redder than she'd ever seen it. Alagos opened his mouth and then shut it, completely unsure what to say and so wisely remaining quiet as his eyes met his bonded's again.

The emotions of amusement and affection that were coming from her slowly helped him relax and the blush fade from his face, but the awkward knot in his stomach did not and it only jolted nervously when she smiled, pulling sleep-tousled curls away from her face and behind her shoulder. "It is well, Alagos, though, I feel I should ask why it is that you constantly change shape in the night." Her tone was light, but Alagos sensed a deeper interest and even uncertainty from Gweltari that made the question much more than banter. The shape-shifter nodded slowly and rearranged his limbs so he was sitting cross-legged. Running a hand through his white hair, he couldn't help but notice the absence of tangles. How long had she been awake?

"I am unsure as to the reason. Most dragons, if they change without conscious thought, usually take their natural form of a dragon. I never have." He frowned down at his hands, but looked up when Gweltari's knees touched his own, the woman having moved over and forward on the bed. Her green-gray eyes held his amber, seeming to search for an answer he wasn't sure he held. "Why do you change into a human, Alagos? Why that form when we have caused you so much harm?"

"I..I don't know. I hated it at first, having no control over it, but...I have learned to accept it. Eru made me this way for a reason and since it is _not_ something_ I_ can control, I know that control over this must be with Him." His eyes closed in sudden shame. "I am sorry for not warning you of this." He had been scared last night, yes, but that didn't excuse him not realizing what would happen in the night, in the morning, at least it didn't excuse him in his own mind. Gweltari frowned, though, and he felt her fingers slide under his chin even as her mind came into his own, displeased there as well. "Don't, Alagos. I knew of this just as well as you did. I have seen you at night, you are rarely not a human when you sleep. I could have asked you about it days ago and I chose not to. I am the one who took you here last night. You are not to blame for this anymore than I am."

Her gaze held his as she smiled slightly. "Arienel says this, not wanting to sleep apart, is normal. Perhaps one day we will be able to, just as Morroch and Arienel can, but right now...I am fine with this as long as you are." She meant her words and Alagos knew that without question. The white-haired male finally relaxed completely and smiled, receiving an answering grin from his bonded. The two were once again at ease around the other, but Alagos still sensed that there was something off and looking as he looked at Gweltari it just became more apparent as she started fidgeting with a strand of hair, twirling it around her finger and looking away from him. She seemed extremely distracted all of the sudden.

"Nahisya?" One word, and yet it contained so many questions. The woman swallowed and took a breath, looking up at him again. Her eyes were expressive and yet reserved in a way he didn't understand. It worried him, though, and when his mind brushed her own in question, she seemed to say everything was fine while still being reserved, alarming him further. What had happened? He reached out with little true thought, only wanting to make whatever was wrong right and his palm came to cup the side of her face, making her eyes meet his directly. "What is wrong?"

Gweltari didn't answer right away as her eyes slipped closed, making his heart jump. Her hands reached up to grab his own even as she seemed to lean into his touch momentarily before pulling her face away, but not letting go of him. She had tears running down her cheeks as she looked up again, but her expression was indiscernible. "Alagos...if I told you to hate me... If I wanted you to hate me, would you?"

The shape-shifter jerked like he'd been struck, confusions and instant fear he did not entirely understand going through him as he stared at her. His amber eyes narrowed to slits. "What?" Gweltari simply looked at him with an almost detached expression and Alagos felt like shaking her. The thought surprised him and he watched a flicker of something go through her eyes when she spoke again, voice almost as entirely blank as her face. "I want you to hate me."

"What...I...no!" Alagos shook his head, but even as he did so, he felt something rise in him, something that was his and yet wasn't. It was a feeling of loathing and his thoughts curled like smoke through his mind, bitter and angry. This was her fault. The Rishten. His sudden vulnerability around humans. His inability to even sleep alone anymore for reliance on her. Even this emotion was her doing. Alagos felt horror as the voices whispered to him, but he latched on to the last thought stubbornly. Gweltari was doing this. Why and how, he was unsure and while the knowledge was being used to encourage him to hate her as she wanted - she couldn't want that! - it was also helping him keep reason in his mind. Whatever this was, it wasn't natural and he was not giving in to it. He couldn't hate Gweltari. The emotion was as foreign to him as flight was to a rock.

"Alagos."

The shape-shifter looked up, his very expression fighting itself, ranging from the emotion she wanted - hate - to confusion, to anger and finally pain. His amber eyes met her green-gray and this time he saw the anguish in them even as she spoke again, whispering. "Hate me."

It felt like a new wave knocked into him and the white-haired male shook, his head now in his hands, teeth gritted as he fought this strange power. Why was she doing this! His world focused inward after that one coherent thought and now only two voices, words were echoing through his head, fighting each other.

_Hate her. No. Hate her. No. Hate her! No! Hate her! You know you want to. I would solve everything if you could just hate her, walk away. Hate her! ...I can't.  
_

Alagos gave a sharp keening cry then and looked up, opening his amber eyes to meet his bonded's once more. Tears ran down his face and his voice was hoarse, but contained no hate. He hadn't given in yet. "Please, Nahisya! Please make it stop!" His voice or maybe his words seemed to knock the breath out of Gweltari and Alagos felt the dark cloud of emotion leave his mind like dissipating smoke. The shape-shifter's body collapsed to the side, shaking beyond control in relief. Gweltari's arms were around him then and he felt every sob that wracked her slender body as she shakily touched his head with gentle fingers. The shape-shifter sat up unsteadily and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly, wanting the pain in her to leave. He still didn't understand what was going on, why she had done that, but he KNEW that in some way, it had hurt her far more than it had him. The thought scared him and he held his bonded close, running his fingers through her hair gently and shushing her as she so often had done for him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" They were the first intelligible words that he could make out and they just seemed to stream out of the woman after that in an unstoppable torrent. "I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry, but I had to know! I had to know if I could control you! I had to know! I'm so sorry!" She started crying harder once more and Alagos let her, but slipped his mind into her own this time, calming her slowly and easy further and further into her consciousness as she let him until her tears had slowed and her shaking had subsided. Gweltari held his tunic tightly and Alagos could feel the shame and grief coming off her in waves. She truly meant what she said and he closed his eyes, feeling his heart balancing on a very dangerous cliff. He'd trusted her...and she done something like this.

Amber eyes opened with decision and the shape-shifter's fingers slipped under the woman's chin. His voice was firm, but not harsh as her eyes met his own. "Gweltari, you are going to tell me what you just did and why." He saw and felt her flinch as he used her name and the woman nodded slowly, swallowing. She sighed shakily and spoke, eyes closed. Her hands refused to release his clothing. "I can manipulate others' emotions. I have never done it purposely like that before, but I know I can because I can make people feel what I do when they did not before. I can calm people and I can feel their emotions, adjust them in ways that the other person is not even aware of." She swallowed hard and looked at him, eyes steady even as they filled with tears again.

"I needed to know that I wasn't manipulating you. I NEVER want to do that to you, Alagos. You trusted me, but I was unsure if that was because I wanted you to trust me so badly that I made you or if it was your emotion and yours alone. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to know." She whispered the last part and Alagos looked away, his mind in turmoil. Did he still trust her? She was an Empath. Whether she knew the title or not, that was what she was. Could he trust his own emotions now? Could she control her power? And what of the confusing things he'd been feeling lately...were those HER emotions...or his?

The shape-shifter sighed and looked back down at her slowly, wondering if it really mattered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..I told someone once. I l..loved him and I know he loved me freely, but...I told him and...he thought I had m..made him feel..." The woman took a shaky breath and shook her head, tears streaming, her voice soft. "I was afraid to tell you. I can't lose you, Alagos. I know I might now, but...I couldn't bear the thought of you looking at me like he did."

It suddenly clicked into place inside the shape-shifter then and Alagos gave a sigh of relief as he gathered her close once more, surprising the woman when his touch was gentle and his words even more so. "I understand. Shh..I understand. It it well, Nahisya. I understand." And he did. He hadn't wanted to be a dragon around her, hadn't wanted to share his memories with her, had not wanted to trust her at first or be around her because as time went on, he'd been scared of having her look at him, treat him the same way the other humans had, they way 'they' had. He understood and suddenly, his heart was firmly back where it wanted to be. The shape-shifter finally made the woman look at him again and raised a brow.

"So, did I pass the test?"

Gweltari nodded, the ghost of a smile touching her lips. "Yes. There is no doubt in me that the answer is yes."

"Good."

Green-gray eyes studied his face carefully for a long moment and Gweltari wiped her own face of tears self-consciously. Her voice was a faint whisper, disbelieving. "You are not angry." It was not a question as her mind flowed through his and Gweltari's fingertips touched his face gently and she breathed shakily, sniffling. He was not mad at her! He was not pulling away from her. It was more than she had ever dared to hope for, especially making the decision she had and the ranger woman was hard-pressed to not start crying again from sheer relief. She felt Alagos rest his head on her own and take a deep breath before speaking. "I am not angry. I am hurt that you chose to show me this way, but I do understand and I can forgive you." The woman nodded and licked her lips. "You're not worried?"

Her heart was warmed to hear her shape-shifter chuckle. "No. If you had been manipulating me, then I would have trusted you long before I did. I would not have fought you so hard. And Nahisya." He moved his head and tilted her chin, smiling slightly. "If your power did help me trust you, I don't resent it, but I truly do not believe it did. I trust you for your actions towards me up until this point. I trust you because you have shown yourself worthy of trust."

"I just hurt you."

The shape-shifter looked away, seeming to truly think about that and Gweltari was almost relieved that he was. If he couldn't assure her quickly that everything was fine, then it meant he was less likely to question his decisions later. Alagos finally did look back at her, though, amber eyes steady. "You did, but you also had a real reason for doing it. You didn't hurt me for what I was or because you could. You also regret that you hurt me and that, Nahisya, makes great difference between you and an enemy in my mind."

"I am sorry."

Alagos nodded and ran a hand through his white hair, making it fall back into his eyes where he promptly let it stay, ignoring it. "I know you are. Just promise me it won't happen again."

Gweltari nodded firmly and sat up slightly, making the shape-shifter loosen his hold on her. "I will never do that to you again. I swear it, Alagos." She was sitting in front of him again and palmed his cheek gently. **"Thank you."** The shape-shifter's eyes slipped shut as he leaned into her touch before they slowly opened again, and the woman was struck by how wolf-like and wild his amber gaze was.** "Vacin migave, Toceya." **His voice was soft and Gweltari felt her cheeks flush before she looked down and started twisting a strand of hair on her finger.

"What..what does Toceya mean?"

Alagos didn't answer for a moment, looking at her in a way she couldn't identify even as his mind seemed to search her own in a way that she was barely aware he was doing it. The shape-shifter finally smiled and moved, rising from the bed and startling his bonded. The shape-shifter chuckled silently as he opened the curtains and looked back at her. "It means 'Peacemaker' in my tongue. It is the name for an Empath among dragons."

Gweltari nodded. Empath. Yes, that was what she was, though, she'd never truly thought of it in that term. "There are empathy dragons?"

He shook his head, white hair falling in his eyes once more as he leaned against the bed-post. "No. There are only twelve base-species of dragon, but there are many subspecies that can result from one base-species. An empathy-talented dragon usually comes from the knowledge dragon line. A mind-talented dragon comes from both the messenger and the shape-shifter line." Gweltari raised a brow, standing and going to the dresser. She started pulling out things to wear for the day. "I understand the sub-species, but the base-species...there are twelve? I thought there were nine types."

"There are nine species to the North; Fire, Earth, Water, Sky, Treasure, Messenger, Knowledge, Shape-shifter and Battle. One species to the South, the Sand Dragons and two to the East; Vy-kror and Char-pyk." Alagos watched as Gweltari turned and raised a brow, one hand on her hip, the other brushing her unruly curls away from her face. "I am afraid you might have to translate the last two." She said it lightly, but the shape-shifter could feel the underlying tension her mind, her body and he tilted his head, knowing that it was going to take some time for them to truly be all right again, but willing to start that process.

**"Nahisya."**

Gweltari sighed. **"Yes?"**

**"I'm here."** The words would have made little sense to anyone else, but to the woman they were a breath of fresh wind, a promise, a balm of forgiveness that she could truly feel._ 'I'm here.'_ Both of them had used those words at a difficult time in their growing bond and it didn't fail to ease her heart now. The woman smiled.** "I know. Now tell me what the names mean."**

* * *

Kahilnar's shaggy black hair blew around his head as warm air came from behind him and the Easterling sighed. He didn't bother to turn around, knowing exactly who was behind him both from the size of the breath on the back of his neck and for the brush of her mind against his own. "What?"

The dragoness rumbled a chuckle, her long neck coming to hover past the wall, turning to block his view of the Pelennor Fields as she faced him, her large body still standing behind his own. Red eyes looked into green and Sharpmist tilted her head, teeth gleaming wickedly in the sunlight. Her mind prodded his with interest and impatience. "Why the snappish tone, Miharq?" Kahilnar glared at her, raising a brow even as his eyes seeped black, resisting her consciousness just because he could. He had gotten little sleep last night, thinking about what he'd seen, what he'd heard and the decisions he now had to make and had made. He had not used the Blessing of Eru yet. He couldn't bring himself to do it right now. He'd found out so much in such a short time...anything else would just threaten to send him off the cliff of denial and he knew it. Still, at this point, it was mostly lack of sleep that made him snap at the dragoness.

"Why not? We are not friends, Rovina." He felt that small voice in his head chuckle wickedly and growled under his breath, placing his hands on the stone wall, heading hanging. "What do you want?" He wasn't sure whether he wanted to truly know or not. All he knew right now was that he was already struggling and doubting his decisions, and the last thing he wanted to do was explain them to the battle dragoness. The Easterling also knew that it was going to be hard to avoid. Sharpmist confirmed his suspicions of what she was here for when she spoke. "When are you leaving?"

The dragoness' red eyes held his black as he looked up and their minds clashed violently. Kahilnar bared his teeth, eyes narrowing as his voice snarled into her head. "You are not coming." The Easterling had to admit that he did not expect the attack that came from Sharpmist's mind, nor the one that came physically. Her consciousness lashed out at his own even as her tail swept his feet out from under him, knocking him flat on his back. The air in his lungs rushed out in a whoosh and harsh grunt, and in his head he recoiled briefly before surging back toward the dragoness and returning her attack with one of his own. Sharpmist settled her clawed foot over his chest, pressing downward and refusing to let him rise. It was at this moment that Kahilnar wished he had a dagger. As it was, all he could do was struggle briefly under the weight she asserted on him and glare venom up at her.

He felt no fear and knew he had no reason to. Poisoning Sharpmist had proved to both of them that killing one another would only result in death for them as well. And Kahilnar wasn't afraid of pain. "You are not leaving me." It was a snarl, a blood-curdling sound that only made the Easterling snort in mocking amusement. "You would be dead before you got to Al-Salyha, Rovina. My people HATE your kind. What part of that do you not understand."

"I can handle myself."

"No, you can't."

Red eyes held his black, her mind pressing on his own, but now in a different way that made Kahilnar wary. It was not just hostility he sensed in her approach anymore, but curiosity as well. Her voice went very quiet, calm and the black-haired youth knew he was not going to like what she said. Sharpmist and a calm tone were a dangerous combination. "Why does this bother you?"

Kahilnar gave her a confused look, taking a deep breath as he felt her claw ease off his chest slightly, but not completely. "What?" He wasn't sure if he was purposely trying to not understand her or not, but Sharpmist certainly thought he was as she growled deeply, irritated and smoke curled from her nose. "Why does my death bother you, Easterling?" She kept him pinned with both eyes and claw, and Kahilnar felt a moment of panic. He didn't care about Sharpmist!...Did he? He hid the uncertainty with a smirk that curled only one corner of his mouth, mocking. "If it bothered me at all it would only be for the fact that I would die as well because of this Void-cursed bond." He spat it at her and Sharpmist was silent for a long moment. Her mind did not retreat from his, though, simply pushing further, forcing him to unleash more of his gift to keep her out. His black eyes darkened still further, a small glow of shadow starting to wash over his cheek-bones.

The dragoness finally raised an eye-ridge and when she spoke it was with clear ridicule and amusement. "Since when have you cared about your life, Miharq?" She watched the black-haired youth struggle for an answer before simply looking away, appearing almost sullen if she hadn't known that his entire mind was in turmoil, fighting itself, light against darkness. Kahilnar spoke after a long few minutes and when he did it was in a much more weary tone. "Get off me, Ryrq."

Sharpmist chuckled deeply, the sound a low rumbling snarl with a hint of a warble mixed in. It sounded like a roaring fire, crackling, almost comforting and yet dangerous still. The white dragoness let the Easterling up, steadying him with her tail when he stumbled briefly. Kahilnar didn't stay standing for long, though, sitting back down with his back against the wall. He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed, staring at the White Tree in the courtyard beyond. "Sharpmist." He immediately had the dragoness' attention and if he had looked up, he would have seen the sheer surprise on her face at the use of her name coming from him. As it was, he felt the small emotion of surprise, but since they were keeping each other at bay mind-wise, he paid it little attention and continued to speak. "My people have a hatred for Rovin that defies logic and reasoning. I know how they will react if they see you." He smiled slightly, but only slightly. "The same way I did." Black eyes looked up to meet red.

"Do you understand what I am saying or should I use smaller words?"

A harsh growl answered the second half of his question, something that did not surprise the Easterling. The way the dragoness lowered her head, her nose close to his face and chest, breathing gently did startle him somewhat, though, not that he would admit it. "You are worried for me, about what might happen if I go to Rhûn with you."

Kahilnar shook his head, eyes hard. "I am not worried, Rovina, because I do not care about you." He said it steadily, his mind neither flinching from hers and his eyes never cracking from their cold expression and Sharpmist snarled deep within her chest, nodding her great head slowly. "Nor I for you, Miharq." It was in that moment, as they held each others eyes, both denying any attachment to the other, their minds still subtly at war, neither giving an inch to the other, that true understanding came to both.

They would never be friends. They would never stop being rivals to some degree. They would never completely trust the other in the sense that they would never question each other. They would always insult, ridicule, question, harass, mock, grow angry at, fight with and keep stupid grudges against the other...but they would always have the others' back as well. They would fight for one another as much as they fought with each other. There would never be great overturns of affection or many words of affirmation, but in a deep way that neither would opening admit...they cared for one another. Despite their many differences they had found a common ground somewhere along the way.

Sharpmist was the first to speak as the silence stretched on and the dragoness did not move her great head away from the Easterling's own. "I am coming whether you like it or not."

Black eyes narrowed and Kahilnar rested his palm on the white scaled nose, pushing it away as he stood. "Fine, but I am not responsible for your safety and if you think that I am going to have any kind of control over my people, think again. I am Vinkon now, traitor. They are not going to listen to me when the reason for my disgrace is you."

"What does Vinkon mean?" Sharpmist's voice was harsh, demanding, enraged, but very, very soft. She didn't understand that word, but she had understood the streak of hurt that had gone through the black-haired youth when he'd said it. If that emotion was the strong despite what he was doing to keep her out of his head, then it meant something equally as strong to Kahilnar as the emotion it produced. She wanted to know what it was and she wanted to know now.

Kahilnar looked at her with a blank expression, cold and Sharpmist recognized it from the last time they had talked about his home, his family and people. She didn't like it with a savageness that surprised even her. It was so much different from a battle-rage, this protective-anger. She was still trying to get used to it and every time it surged up because of the two-leg in front of her, she learned just a little bit more of what it could do, how it could grow her emotions and actions.

"It means 'worthless' or 'weak' and that is exactly what I am to my family. It only makes sense that I would be a traitor, bonding with one of our greatest enemies, too." He said it with very little emotion besides sarcasm and the dragoness growled, baring her teeth and claws digging into the stone beneath her without thought. She didn't get to respond, though, as a voice interrupted them.

Alagos wasn't sure what was going on, but by the way Kahilnar simply turned away to look back over the wall and Sharpmist glared poison at the white-haired shape-shifter, Alagos was willing to bet it had been important in some way. His suspicions were confirmed twice over when Gweltari whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "Kahilnar is hurting and confused, and Sharpmist is furious because of it, but also wanting to make it right as well, which confuses her." She didn't look at him, but offered the information willingly. She was going to make this all right between them and trusting Alagos with her gift was one way to take a step toward their relationship being unshakable again.

The second confirmation came from Sharpmist herself as Alagos looked at Gweltari with surprise, but a grateful gleam in his eyes.** "Do you ever not arrive when you are not needed, shape-shifter?" **She snarled it in his head, frustrated and blew a cloud of smoke before settling herself on the ground, laying with her feet tucked under her, looking from Kahilnar's back to Alagos and Gweltari with dark red eyes. Alagos glared back at her and felt himself closing up, just as he always did around other people. He felt Gweltari touch his arm, but couldn't bring himself to relax. He couldn't with these two, not with how they were.

The shape-shifter sighed and folded his arms. "Have you given any thought as to when you are leaving, Kahilnar?"

The reply was a moment in coming and said evenly when it did come as the Easterling turned around. "Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

"Horses are fast enough!"

Alagos sighed glancing at the high-noon sun before going back to the leather he was working. Sharpmist wasn't going to like hearing it, but Alagos knew for a fact that out of all the dragons, a battle dragon's scales were the sharpest and while short distance riding for a few days - about four- was all right, long-distance riding for more than a week would leave Kahilnar's legs bloody because at this point, the Easterling's legs were not accustomed to dragon-scales, especially the harsh ones of a battle dragon. With some time the saddle would not even be needed anymore, but right now, it was. The Easterling would need a saddle of some sort...which wasn't going to go well with the white dragoness and which at the moment, was the reason for this argument between he and the black-haired youth.

Sharpmist had left soon after Kahilnar had made his announcement and was now hunting in the mountains behind the White City. Gweltari was packing, her mind distracted. Kahilnar had followed Alagos into the stables after some hesitation, but after the shape-shifter had explained what he was doing with the leather, the Easterling had protested. The shape-shifter now looked up from under his brows at Kahilnar, amber eyes very much like that of an irritated wolf debating if the cub's life is worth sparing.

It didn't faze the Easterling who only glared back. Alagos set the leather down on his lap and looked up fully, his face no less firm. "Flying will get us there three times as fast, Kahilnar."

A black brow rose. "And this is a good thing?" The Easterling's green eyes looked abruptly away, as if he could not believe he'd actually said that out loud and Alagos spoke quietly, knowing what one of the real problems was. "You are not going to be able to deny her much longer, Kahil. Rishten paired are meant to fly together, to hunt together, to breathe in as one, to share minds. It is not something you can ever truly escape and I think you know this." He watched the younger man - who looked about four or at the most five years younger than him, but was in reality around one hundred and fifty years his junior - and saw the anger, but also hesitation in him. What Kahilnar said next, though, actually did surprise Alagos, something that the Easterling seemed to be able to do quite easily. The fact worried the white-haired male for few beings surprised him, especially since he had his gift...

"Alagos...you called me 'Aran neth' when we met. What does it mean?" Green eyes looked out at the courtyard, refusing to engage the amber ones that studied him. Alagos wasn't sure what the answer would mean to Kahilnar, but the Easterling was not angry or demanding a response, so perhaps it would have more good potential than bad. "It means 'young king'."

Kahilnar closed his eyes, seeing his mother's face and nodded slowly, swallowing before he opened them again. Alagos thought they looked suspiciously wet, but didn't comment as the black-haired youth spoke. "My mother called me that." He grew silent and Alagos watched him carefully, still not entirely sure what the significance of this was to the Easterling. Yes, Vaanya had called her son Aran neth, but every parent had a nickname for their child at some point. His had been Nínim, but it meant nothing more to him than a fond memory of what his mother had called him when she had lived. What did this mean to Kahilnar?

The Easterling didn't provide the answer, his thoughts keeping him silent. She had believed in him. Young King. She'd believed he would one day live up to that name. The thought was a hesitant one for Kahilnar, but looking back...his mother had been the only one who had never thought him weak, but in reality, stronger because of his mixed-blood. She had meant something when she'd said that and though he had stopped truly caring what his mother would have thought of his decisions long ago, Kahilnar suddenly couldn't help but want to do something he knew she would have approved of. And being part dragon...

"Fine. We can fly." He looked at Alagos and his green eyes, seeping black, narrowed. "Don't call me Kahil."

Alagos shook his head as he watched the youth walk out of the stable and went back to his work, knowing it would have to be suitable by tomorrow. Besides, it kept him busy and here, in a stall, he didn't have to interact with humans. He had been working for at least an hour before he felt Gweltari approaching and smiled when she came toward him, unable to help it. In truth, he smiled for no one quite like he smiled for her and the woman secretly enjoyed the fact immensely.

"What are you doing?"

Alagos looked back down at the leather taking shape in his hands, holding the tool in a steady hand. Gweltari crouched in front of where he sat cross-legged on the straw and looked at the contraption she could make no sense of.

"It is a Dragon-saddle. Sharpmist's scales are sharper than mine and will hurt Kahilnar over a long period of time."

A slender brow rose, but the shape-shifter didn't see it, concentrating on his project and Gweltari smiled slightly as damp hair hovered over his eyes, flicked away impatiently with a jerk of his head every couple of minutes. "Do you honestly think Kahilnar is going to ride Sharpmist?"

"I don't think Sharpmist is going to tolerate anything but Kahilnar flying with her. She will terrify a horse to death just to prove a point. They are both stubborn, but Sharpmist has the teeth and size to back up what she threatens."

Green-gray eyes looked at him searchingly and Gweltari's mind felt the wisps of memory in his own. "You speak as though you know this from personal experience." She saw the shape-shifter's hands still and the way he stilled. His mind remained calm, though, no fear or reluctance to speak evident and so she relaxed, sitting and holding her knees loosely. It was not a lady-like position, but one could point out who she'd been raised with... Thalbor and Taurnar did not make for great etiquette teachers, and her mother had given up long before her late teen years.

"I've known Sharpmist since we were dragonlings. She is older than I am by two hundred and twenty two years, but we were still playmates, as many of the dragonlings and even young Kinwa are, no matter how far in age from one another." Gweltari might have expected someone else to smile while reliving childhood memories, but she knew Alagos would not, at least not now. He was trying to tell her something, something that had happened to make this memory a less then fond one, but she was not seeing it as of yet. Green-gray eyes met amber when they looked up and Alagos sighed and leaned back against the stall wall.

"When the shape-shifter's were killed, Sharpmist was too young to participate, but...she wanted to. I am not entirely angry with her for this as I know that young battle dragon Kinwa have urges they need to learn to control and one of those is killing, but...it still makes it hard for me to trust her. We met again after my mother's death, before I met you, but it was difficult between us. There is no more fondness in her for me."

"Do you think she means Kahilnar any harm?"

The shape-shifter shook his head, brushing white hair from his eyes as he went back to his work. "No. If anything she would kill for him."

"Yes. I do know that. She is harder to read than Kahilnar, but then again, so are you." Gweltari saw Alagos hands still again and looked up to see his amber eyes looking intently at her. The woman smiled a bit weakly and her voice was soft. "I said something wrong, didn't I?" She sighed and lowered her eyes to the hay, suddenly very uncertain about this. She had only ever told one other person about her empathy and that person had rejected her...and broken her heart. Alagos was her bonded, but she had hurt him and he had major trust issues of his own. She was simply afraid of scaring him off. She frowned at the yellow straw and started in surprise when fingers came into her vision and Alagos tilted her chin. Amusement was in his eyes, dancing there like she'd seen in rare times past and the ranger woman couldn't help but smile back, hesitantly.

"Why do you think that is? That Sharpmist and I are harder to read?"

"You're dragons." The response was prompt and the shape-shifter raised a brow, urging his bonded to explain. She did so eagerly, reassured and he went back to his project, listening. "Humans are very easy to read because I am human. Elves are a lot like humans in their emotions, but they most often feel emotions more mildly than humans. Animals are easy. I could feel them when I was only a child. I had never felt a dragons before Morroch, but he has an animal-like quality that makes his emotions very simple to understand."

"He's part horse."

"That would explain it." Gweltari nodded to herself and tilted her head a moment later, looking at him. "Dragons are so much different than humans. You are like a mixture of animal simplicity, human fierceness and something all your own. The way you feel is complicated. I mean, I might know that you are sad, but whether your are disappointed-sad, or depressed-sad or just sad...I can't know until I touch you or use the bond if you will let me into your mind. Sometimes you seem to be afraid for no apparent reason and it doesn't even seem like YOU are aware of it. When you are around Morroch, I can feel the affection you have for him, but I also get a faint taste of love as well. I KNOW you love your brother greatly, but that emotion doesn't seem to outweigh simple affection for him." She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Your emotions are simply confusing."

"Have you ever changed mine?" He wasn't sure why he wanted to know, really. He trusted Gweltari. Yes, she had made a mistake in how she'd revealed her power, but in Alagos' mind, he'd forgiven her and he'd chosen to keep extending the trust she earned from him, the trust he'd chosen to give her. Perhaps this was just curiosity on his part and Gweltari seemed to take it that way, too.

"...yes...and no. I have calmed your in the past, when you had a nightmare and that night with my brothers, but...I am unsure how much of that was ME and how much was the Rishten. It is hard to tell between those two now. They are so muddled in my mind." Gweltari swallowed and looked at him, her curly hair falling around her face. "It is the reason I did what I did this morning. I didn't know if what you felt for me, be it loyalty or affection, was because I made you feel it or because YOU do feel it." The woman ran a hand through her hair, sighing deeply, tiredly. "I don't even know if what I feel is Rishten-given or just me or even you. There are so many emotions stirring in my head right now and it gets hard to tell them apart."

Alagos looked at his bonded and finally felt like he had some real understanding of her. She was so turbulent, switching from emotions to emotions because she, in subtle ways most often, mirrored the emotions being felt by others. Her family...the dragons...even Kahilnar and Sharpmist. The last one made his lips twitch in the beginning of a smile and Gweltari immediately narrowed her eyes, glaring at him, though the amusement in her green-gray eyes was clear.

"What?"

The shape-shifter's smile widened and he leaned forward, his mouth moving to her ear. He noticed the shiver that ran through Gweltari as he whispered and felt his heart jump both strangely and yet pleasingly. "I think I now understand why you were ready to kill Kahilnar last night." He pulled back, grinning and the woman glared at him, her lips threatening to break into a smile as she threw a handful of straw at him.

"Oh! Go back to your saddle!"

Alagos chuckled and Gweltari couldn't help smiling, too, watching him as he worked.

* * *

Daerhael watched the two in the stable for a long few minutes before deciding his course of action. The man was very quiet, but by no means slow of thought. Nor was his thought-process turbulent and hard to understand, though. He just preferred to think before he acted, get counsel before great decisions and leave the more impulsive deeds to those more suited for them. That wasn't to say he had not seen his fare share of adventure, danger or suffering, however. He just knew when something was beyond his capability and when to step in and help. He was most often the shadow behind the great leader, the one who made sure things ran smoothly, the person that the special ones trusted and he took that duty very seriously.

Gray-blue eyes now watched both Alagos and Gweltari, noting the different aspects of each, calling to mind what his wife had already told him about each of them. _"One, with curly hair, she will be an Empath. I hear her approaching steps, light and yet swift, coming with fury."_ His wife could have been describing no other than Gweltari. There was a haze of sparks around her that could light the very air on fire if she chose...if the white-haired male beside her was threatened...and yet, she was gentle beyond belief at times, too. Her words could both bite and sooth, and looking at Alagos...well, Daerhael knew just how hurt the shape-shifter had been. She had gained his trust and that was no little thing.

Then there was Alagos. Daerhael couldn't help but think back to the last two times he'd seen the shape-shifter. The first time had been underground, in a dark cell that reeked of blood and other foul things he would rather not remember. Alagos had not been the only person down there, but he'd been the only one under such heavy guard and in such bad shape. Daerhael had to admit that he'd been startled at first by the fact that the other male hadn't been dead by that point, especially after he'd managed to finally get Alagos to talk and found out how long he'd been there. Eight years and the scars that he had...he should have been dead, but he wasn't. It had only been after he helped the shape-shifter escape that he'd learned the other male was in reality a dragon.

And so had began the guard's quest to discover more about the creatures, be it the elusive Southern Dragons, the hostile Eastern Dragons or the seemingly non-existent Northern Dragons. What he'd found had amazed him and the next time he'd seen Alagos he'd known much more about the male in term that he understand what he was more fully. Still Alagos had not really met him at that point, hadn't even seen him really. Daerhael had found him outside of a burned village, an arrow in his shoulder and had brought him back to the Queen - whom he hadn't known was a dragon as well at that point - and they had cared for the shape-shifter. He remembered that even then, he had wondered why Alagos was back in Rhûn and had noted that he still seemed affected by the torture he'd undergone.

Now, to see him smiling - albeit only at Gweltari - and truly talking, relaxed around the woman, it was good to see. Especially considering that the shape-shifter's job was far from done at this point. _"Another with hair like snow and the eyes of a wolf. He is hurt, but healing. His steps, I hear them with the Empath's. They are the steps of a teacher, but also like those who's footfalls bring great change."_ His wife's words came back to him again and Daerhael touched the ring under his tunic, on a chain about his neck. How he missed her...

The guard sighed and turned his mind to the other two, the more volatile two. Sharpmist and Kahilnar. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of his charge. The boy had grown so much since he'd last seen him, it was amazing. And yet...it disturbed Daerhael what kind of man Kahilnar had developed into. So bitter and angry, distrusting and harsh. Perhaps it was to be expected with his family, but with Vaanya's influence...he would have thought Kahilnar would have been more different from his brothers and father. Oh, and he was. The guard could easily sense that, but that was deep down. The surface that Kahilnar let everyone see...that was his male kin, nothing like his mother.

Still, there was some hope there, room to plant the seeds of peace and even compassion there, a gentler nature. And those seeds were going to have to grow very fast. Daerhael smiled to himself, green-blue eyes slightly distant. _"I hear the coming of a Storm. The earth shakes and the air crackles with lightning that sears the very sky. His footsteps are the sound of war, of justice. The earth knows blood, but also water and cleansing. The Roniysr comes."_

Daerhael sighed and moved away from the stable, heading toward his quarters in the Soldier's Barricade. The King had granted him leave of the White City once he had explained that Kahilnar and the others planned to leave the next day and so he was relieved from guarding Kahilnar night and day. No, now he was going to be keeping the Easterling AND the shape-shifter in line. Little did they know, but they were not leaving without him and he had to be packed to ensure that. His wife's words floated through his mind again and the guard brushed his fingers over the ring again.

_Yes, my Love, the Roniysr comes and with him comes a Sky-tempest that will shake the Easterlings to their depths._

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

* * *

Kahilnar wasn't sure why he thought now was the perfect time to do this, but he'd woken knowing he would not have peace until he did. The Easterling growled under his breath, looking up at the white ceiling. He had slept very little last night as well as the night before and his patience - not something greatly marveled at anyway - was suffering for it. He sighed and finally sat up, running a hand through his black hair as it fell forward into his eyes. He should really get it cut, but for now, tying it back would have to do.

The youth pushed the thought from his mind, knowing he was just trying to distract himself. He'd never cared about his hair before now and he really didn't care now, either. His hand reached up and pulled the water-cross from under his shirt. The glass-like chain seemed to lengthen, but he knew if he tried to take it off, he would be unable to. And strange as it sounded, even to him, he didn't really want to anymore. Kahilnar's green eyes glared at the pendant, studying it's glass-like surface and the water that seemed to flow inside, though, it had nowhere to go. Nusayya had said it was peace and understanding, and yet, so far it had helped him understand very little and had been nothing but an unease presence in his mind since he'd acquired it. Then again...he had rejected and forced it to quiet, too.

The Easterling sighed and spoke quietly, trying to make sense of this in his head and perhaps his heart. "My people don't believe in a creator...at least not a personal one, but Nusayya says you are a gift from a creator who not only exists, but wants me to benefit from the things you can bring me." That was something he didn't entirely understand. The Northerners didn't believe in charms, so why then did they have this? Or was this of Southern origin? No, he couldn't see the Southerner's who believed more in fate than true intervention from a Creator - though, they did believe in a Creator - making something like this. This...this cross had more of a elven feel to it if he had to guess...and yet, it was beyond the elves, too.

All right, so it was of a make he could not define, but the question still remained as to why Northerners or Southerners would have this kind of...well, he wasn't quite sure what it was. Kahilnar finally closed his eyes and after a moment's hesitation, he removed the barrier from the Blessing of Eru. Maybe it could answer the question what it was. The black-haired youth's mind seemed to flood with light and he gritted his teeth, flinching. Damn, he hadn't been expecting that, but he should have. Everything about Nusayya had been filled with light, so why not something she was a guardian over?

_The Easterling took a steadying breath and opened mental eyes, blinking against the brightness that was already giving him a headache. What he saw made him gasp involuntarily, though. There were images, moving images on the 'walls'. Things from the past, things from the present and things that seemed to make no sense at all until you asked the right question. Kahilnar turned slowly and jumped back when an image moved closer, and suddenly he was surrounded by the images itself, colors, sounds, but he knew he wasn't really here._

_A male with golden hair and hazel eyes stood in a sea of mist, looking around with confusion but no fear. He seemed to know as little as Kahilnar did and tucked gold hair behind his ear nervously. The Easterling saw that the male was an elf. It was the only thing he really got to notice before the mist was flooded with a light brighter than the sun. He wanted to shield his eyes but could not and the golden-haired elf beside him could not either, but fell to his knees._

_A powerful voice like thunder, filled with the mighty depth of the ocean, and yet gentle as a dove's wing all at the same time, spoke firmly. "Do not kneel, son of Eru, for I am not the Creator that you should worship me." _

_The elf nodded slowly, entranced, but stood on shaky legs. Kahilnar's body was no less weak and he shook all over in a way that the elf did not. This was not possible! And yet, he could feel the light from this...being?...penetrating deep within him, filling him with a warmth, love and sorrow he had never dreamed could exist. Tears poured down his face, but he couldn't wipe them away, nor make them stop and he didn't want to. He just wanted to be held. It was a completely foreign concept and he didn't care for his heart, his soul cried out within him and he could not contain the anguish there._

_The being did not turn to him, though, but the golden-haired elf and Kahilnar shuddered again as the powerful being spoke to the elf. "Galuion, you are blessed among Eru's children. Your heart is upright and your spirit forgiving. The Creator has seen your struggles and your grief over the loss of your family, but you have not turned from Him who gave them to you and then took them to be with Him. The Great One would reward your faithfulness, son of Eru."_

_Galuion bowed his head deeply, seemingly too overcome to speak for a long moment and Kahilnar could sympathize with how he felt. When the elf finally did vocalize his thoughts, it was in a very quiet manner. "I am My Lord's servant. I will do as Eru wills."_

_There was then a flash of light so bright that both Galuion and Kahilnar shielded their eyes this time and when they opened them there before them was a small round table and on it rested three unique crosses. One was made of a glass-like material that Kahilnar knew from experience would not break and filled with water. It was held on a glass-like chain. The second was made of a green-tinged metal that held small leaves of delicate make and form. They seemed to stir in a small breeze inside the cross, which was held on a leather thong. The third was held on a simple silver chain and seemed to be made out of the same silvery metal. This cross was filled with flickering flames. _

_Kahilnar didn't approach the table, simply looking at it, but Galuion did and the being appeared by his side, a glow of sparkling light and yet also having some sort of physical form that could not clearly be made out. "The Creator has gifted these to you and the rest of your line. You are their Guardians from this day forth. There will come a day when these will be a symbol of the Creator's greatest Treasure's sacrifice for His creation. These symbols each contain a power that will help whoever bears them and this power will increase the greater the bearer's faith and reliance on Eru."_

_"What am I to do with them, mighty one?"_

_"Give them to whomsoever the Creator wills and guard them when they are no longer required of a bearer."_

_Galuion bowed his head, his voice soft, but sure, awed, when he spoke. "It shall be as you say."_

_The scene disappeared around him and Kahilnar found himself on a his knees, weeping still. He was in his own mind, that much he knew, but everything else was beyond his ability to grasp at the moment. His spirit was breaking and his soul cried out in sorrow for the departure of the being who had given him but a taste of the light and warmth that was to be had in the presence of the Creator._

_He was ready to believe._

_"Why do you weep?" The voice was warm, powerful, sweeping his very breath away and...here. Kahilnar looked up, amazed to see the very being who had been in the image-past, was now here, before him, smiling gently. And the words he said filled the Easterling with a feeling of acceptance, love and worth that he'd never known before. "Do you not know that you are forgiven? The cry of your heart has reached the ears of the Lover of your soul and He has seen your hurt. You are loved Kahilnar, since the foundation of the world you have been chosen for a purpose."_

_Kahilnar was weeping again now, but it was with a happiness, a joy he could not express, did not fully understand and the being before him suddenly laughed, the sound a deep wave of pleasure and praise for the Creator of all and the Easterling found himself laughing, too, overcome in a way he could never explain and never wanted to end. It was like being tickled by the Creator Himself.  
_

He 'woke' on the bed, still giggling quietly and the Easterling simply laid there for a long time, feeling the euphoria fade slowly from his system. The sense of peace did not, though, and the feeling that something had changed inside him did not either. Kahilnar finally rolled out of the bed and dressed. His mind was strangely calm and he was sure of his decision for the first time since making it. He was doing what was right. He wasn't quite sure, still, what the Creator had planned for him, but right now it didn't matter. This was the first step.

The Easterling finally sighed and stilled, closing his eyes. "Does this mean I am not allowed to be...well, me?" The question was said a bit grumpily - even he would admit that - and Kahilnar could have sworn he heard a chuckle. He got no more answer than that, though, and shook his head, leaving the room with his pack. It had been provided by Aragorn, along with extra clothes, all made in the colors black or dark brown, something the Easterling was grateful for. He was getting very tired of the color white.

Kahilnar blinked in the sunlight and sighed when he saw the group of people by the unmistakable form of Sharpmist. The dragoness looked over at him and even from this distance, he saw her red eyes darken as she narrowed them. He wasn't surprised to hear her in his head.** "What happened?"** The question was snarled, snapped and it suddenly occurred to Kahilnar that Sharpmist...Sharpmist believed in the Creator. All dragons did. And yet, the dragoness was herself, exactly the way she'd been made to be. Perhaps Kahilnar had not been made to be so angry or bitter, but he had been made with a stubborn streak, a reliance that defied logic and even a sharp tongue that often found itself getting him into trouble of some sort. He did not have to change everything about who he was, but simply how he chose to react to what the Creator gave him and how he reacted to the Creator Himself.

He smirked, coming closer to the battle dragoness. **"Wouldn't you like to know."** He ducked the club-tail that came for his head and growled at her, green-black eyes meeting her own red in challenge. He almost seemed to be daring her to find out what had happened in her mental absence and Sharpmist took the challenge with eagerness, her mind colliding with his own, each striking out at the other. Kahilnar's emotional reaction to it was much different than it had been in times past and that was what made the dragoness pause, studying him. He was not angry or frustrated, but rather amused.

Sharpmist looked at him for a long moment more and then simply tapped his mind. She was surprised when he let her in without so much as a comment and the dragoness' red eyes widened at what she found. Sure he wasn't letting her in deep, but he was at least letting her see the memory of that morning and what the white dragoness saw made her warble with a pleased expression on her scaled face. She moved her face closer to his own, breathing gently and making his hair blow back, exposing his pointed ears for a brief moment. She could have cared less that Aragorn, Arwen, Daerhael, Alagos, Arienel, Morroch, Elrohir, Sumay and Gweltari were present and wondering what was going on between them.

**"I am proud of you, Miharq and that is NOT something you will hear me say often, understand?"**

She was surprised to see Kahilnar merely nod, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. **"Understood, Rovina. Now, explain to me what 'Miharq' means."** He watched the dragoness blinked and then rumble a chuckle. He truly did not expect the thump her tail landed to his head this time and snarled on instinct, glaring at her with entirely black eyes now. Sharpmist only growled low at him.** "That is what it means. Warrior. That is what you are and I warn you not to forget it."**

The Easterling only bared his teeth at her, feeling like things were once again...normal, right..and turned to look at the group that watched them. So much royalty in one place. Just what he needed. Kahilnar instantly guarded his expression and his eyes met the amber ones of Alagos as he walked forward. The shape-shifter was looking at him with an unreadable expression and Kahilnar saw Gweltari eying him with utmost amusement. Little did he know, but the woman could feel the change in him, subtle as it was, it was working already inside him. She glanced at Alagos and smiled, noting that he had noticed, too. Her fingers brushed his arm, gaining his attention, though, he did not look away from Kahilnar. **"He's slightly confused and unsure about something, but at peace."**

**"I know. I am merely wondering if it was last."**

**"Only time will tell, Sadron."**

The shape-shifter nodded subtly and both turned their attention to the King and Queen of Gondor and Arnor, the Princess of the South and the Princess of the North. Each monarch was there to give their blessing and Gweltari, especially, was looking forward to how they might phrase their words to Kahilnar. Talking with the Easterling was seldom easy and she knew that just from the brief contact she'd had with him.

Aragorn was the first to approach and he met Kahilnar's eyes without fear, leaving the Easterling to struggle as his power flared. His eyes started to seep black before they suddenly stopped, a mixture of black and green, wavering between the two colors but going no further in either lighter or darker color. The King smiled slightly and bowed his head in a sign of mutual respect. "I and my people appreciate the risk you are taking with your people, Prince Kahilnar."

Kahilnar nodded slowly and when he spoke, the words weren't entirely his own. They were in his voice, sounded like him and yet, he knew this was beyond him in a way, too. "You have my word that I will do everything possible to unite my people. If I am able to, you can be assured that peace with your kingdom will be established between us. Too long have we been at war with our Northern brothers. No alwed le, Âr-Edhelharn. Harthon i len a-govaned." The Easterling's eyes widened and he took a step back in pure shock. He didn't know this language! Kahilnar felt a warmth flow through him before it was gone and the sense of a smile in his entire body was gone, too. That hadn't been him, but something completely outside of his capabilities. The thought was both terrifying and yet exciting at the same time. He'd acknowledged his Creator and something like this happened soon after. It was amazing to think about.

He looked at the faces around him, but only Gweltari, Alagos, Sharpmist and Daerhael were aware that he had no knowledge of any language besides Westron, Rhûnic and Haradaic. Dracon, Elven and Dwarvish were not known to him and never had been. Aragorn, Arwen, Sumay, Arienel, Morroch and Elrohir were all in the dark, though, and five out of the six of them smiled slightly, pleased with the response. Sumay merely raised a brow and stepped forward, eying him.

"We both know the peace between our peoples is hesitant at the best of times and filled with tension at its worst moments. I tell you this now, though, as the youngest Princess of Harad and Ambassador of my King; If you are able to make peace with the North, you shall always have the friendship of the South." The young girl backed away then, needing no response and Kahilnar narrowed his eyes after her before turning to look at Arienel. The two of them had rarely gotten along and, in fact, didn't like each other all that much, but perhaps they could put it aside for the betterment of those around them?

The red-haired elleth seemed to heave a deep, but quiet sigh and offered him a neutral look. "I wish Eru's blessing on you, Kahilnar, as Gondor's Guardian." She nodded curtly, but still in complete surprise when the Easterling smiled slightly, his mouth curling upward on one side only. "Thank you, Anavi."

Arienel opened her mouth and then closed it, looking down at Morroch when he nudged her arm and finally looked back up at Kahilnar. Her voice was quiet, a bit reluctant, but more cautious than anything. "You also have my blessing as the Princess of Eryn Lasgalen. I hope there might be peace between my father's kingdom and my King's kingdom, and yours one day." She'd taken a step. They all had. They were putting their trust into the hands and claws a harsh battle dragon, a tight-lipped shape-shifter, a quiet ranger woman, a mysterious guard and a former enemy Easterling. Now to wait and see what would come of it.

The elleth backed away, meeting Elrohir and relaxing against his side as he wrapped an arm about her shoulder. She, Morroch and her betrothed bid Gweltari and Alagos goodbye before leaving and the King and Queen did the same, including Sharpmist in their farewell. Sumay had already gone and that left Daerhael. Four sets of eyes took in the guard, wondering what he might say to them and the man simply smiled calmly.

"Someone must make sure you do not kill each other."

His announcement surprised them, but as the four looked at each other silently...no one could refute his comment.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! And they make kittens purr! Don't you want to make the kittens purr? :D**


	8. Egleriad

**Disclaimer: **I own shape-shifters, Empaths and the Rishten, oh my! I don't, however, own Lord of the Rings or Peter Jackson's work.**  
**

A/N ~ Another chapter. :) Thank you to the people who had voted on my poll!

Rhûnic

_Nikryrq_ = Sand lizard

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - general Eastern name for a dragon

_Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue - a type of dragon to the East

_Vy-kror_ = Savage Blood - a type of dragon to the East

_Erivnok_ = Meddler, One Who Changes (circumstances, lives)

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

Dracon

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

**_Egleriad ~ Praise_**

Kahilnar was cursing in every tongue and way he knew inside his head as he leaned over Sharpmist's neck and retched for the third time. One would think his stomach might have settled by now, but two and half hours into flying and there was no improvement with his condition. The dragoness made a noise of pure disgust and glared back at him. She could have cared less for the people or things on the ground as they passed over North Ithilien, but he'd already hit her wing once and she was not happy about it in the least. The Easterling merely glared back at her, refusing once more her advances to come into his head. Maybe it was just him being stubborn or maybe it was uncertainty, but whatever it was, she had not been able to even slip a claw into his mind. The only thing she could do was talk with her bonded and it was starting to make Sharpmist furious.

Gweltari, flying on Alagos and with Daerhael behind her - she'd been completely surprised when Alagos had reluctantly allowed the guard to fly with him since Sharpmist absolutely refused - looked over at the two and stretched out her fingers subtly. The dragoness' rage was easy to define and made her flinch as it was almost like a physical blow. Kahilnar's emotions were a bit harder to read. He was not entirely scared per say, but his entire body radiated tension and...distrust. The woman shook her head and touched Alagos scales. **"We might have to land soon."**

**"I know." **The white dragon glanced over at the battle dragoness to his right and his amber eyes narrowed. Had Sharpmist explained to Kahilnar at all how the bond worked to regulate a human's immune system and mind to flying? He felt the whispering of his gift, an answer in his mind, and snarled suddenly, veering right until he was almost crowding the larger white dragoness' space. Sharpmist let out a surprised and challenging roar, but the shape-shifter roared back, unrelenting as they flapped strongly and hovered close together. Sharpmist had not made any type of barking sound deep in her throat, so while she was not happy, she was not going to attack either.

**"You haven't told him yet, have you!"**

Dark red eyes glared back into his amber and Sharpmist bared her teeth. Gweltari felt Alagos falter and looked up sharply to see the dragoness' mouth bubbling with fire. She had yet to shoot it, but the threat was there and the ranger woman already felt the white shape-shifter flapping hard backward and up. He was not beyond challenging Sharpmist despite her size, but fire...he could not face fire and the battle dragoness knew it.

Gweltari laid her hand on Alagos neck-scales and slowly, slowly he calmed under both her touch and her power, which she was openly using on him. All the while she was bubbling with fury inside. Sharpmist had known! Maybe she hadn't known how badly Alagos reacted to fire, but she'd known he could be hurt by it. The implication that the other dragon would have been willing to use this against another of her kind rankled within Gweltari and her opinion of the battle dragoness dropped significantly.

Kahilnar had watched everything with narrowed eyes and tight-fists holding on with a death-grip to the flowing, jerking, turbulent creature under him, and now looked between Sharpmist and Alagos, his mind turning. The thought-process distracted him briefly from the constant dip and rise of Sharpmist's movement, but soon it all came back to him and so did the nausea and vertigo. The Easterling gritted his teeth, but in the end it was a losing battle and he had to lean over again, risking falling right off, to retch, nothing coming up but his body determined to lose its contents anyway. Sharpmist looked back at him with a glare when he straightened again and growled.** "Are you done yet?"**

**"It's not my fault flying with you is worse than being on a ship."** He snapped the retort, white and trembling slightly from the aftershock and the still-present feeling of nausea. The dragoness didn't seem to care about any of that, though, as Kahilnar suddenly found himself gripping the scales and leather saddle on the white creature under him as she started to buck, weave, twist at almost impossible angles and even spin in the air. The Easterling tried only once to get her to stop, but after that, his own stubborn will came to play and the black-haired youth merely gritted his teeth and hung on, his body starting to learn very quickly what signaled another twist or a spin, a buck that would have had him flying over Sharpmist's head.

Neither of them paid any attention to the three people watching them with a mixed degrees of astonishment and continued their battle. For a battle it was and neither was willing to give in to the other. Kahilnar nor Sharpmist were entirely sure why they were doing this or what they planned to get out of it, but truth be told...they didn't feel like they needed a reason. Their relationship was strange, even dangerous and this...well, this had probably been coming for a longer time than either of them was aware of. And so it was that the battle dragoness kept attempting to unseat him and Kahilnar clung to her back like a bur.

Something had to give, though, and it came when Kahilnar decided he'd had enough of this particular fight, if not the battle entirely...and let go. The next spin saw him falling from Sharpmist's back and the dragoness roared in both true fear and anger as she stopped her movement and dived after the falling figure. Kahilnar, for his part, was partially wondering what in Arda's name he was doing, but another part of him, a surer part was simply calm and he decided if there was a very likely chance he was actually going to die...he'd rather be calm about it.

The wind rushed past his body, his face, stinging his eyes with its harsh lash, but the feeling of simply falling...well, it was much more freeing they he'd thought it would be. It was then that Kahilnar realized what he'd just done. He'd entrusted his life to another. To Sharpmist. With the realization came a very clear and crisp thought that he prayed to Eru she caught him! It was as the ground was suddenly getting clearer and his heart was rising into his throat that there was a startling and harsh jerk on his body and ribs, and Kahilnar felt his breath leave him a in whoosh. He also felt three or four ribs crack, maybe break, and had to resist mightily the urge to scream. Damn that had hurt! The Easterling finally looked up at the dragoness above him to find her glaring down at him, murder in her dark red eyes.

The streak of flame that shot from her mouth to engulf him was not entirely unexpected, but just the same Kahilnar gave a cry of surprise and promptly felt the scorching, crackling fire flood his lungs, robbing him of the little air he'd managed to gain with his broken ribs .The black-haired youth felt the flames burn his throat, drying out his lungs until it dissipated and left as soon at it had come, leaving him with no charred skin, no damage except for a missing shirt that had been burned away...and a very, very raw throat. His lungs flooded with oxygen as he gulped air greedily, glaring up at the dragoness. **"Would you just land, Nikryrq!"**

He watched as the dragoness eyes flashed dangerously and too late remembered the warning she'd given him when they'd met. His own eyes widened as he felt her claws loosening and he just managed to find a hand-hold on her claws before she let go completely, leaving him to hang on himself. His ribs screamed in protest as he lifted himself upwards by his arms, his entire body shaking by the time he gained a more secure position on Sharpmist's claws. Kahilnar didn't stop, though, now more determined than ever to at least be equal with the dragoness in her own element and he started up her leg, scales used as handholds. The white creature did nothing to stop him, merely watching out of the corner of her eye until he reached the back of her body, near her tail. The Easterling crouched there for a long moment, shaking and looked down at the ground below.

No nausea hit and he smirked slightly before simply standing, feet more than steady as they walked across the broad back, dodging spikes and balancing when her body rippled with movement. Something had clicked into place in his head and Kahilnar settled back in the pocket between neck and wing of the dragoness' body right as a shadow came over both he and Sharpmist. It was Alagos and with his body over Sharpmist, and slowly lowering, he forced her toward the ground. He was well out of reach of her flame in this position and he was the dragon in charge, fully capable of shredding her wings from this angle and the battle dragoness knew it. She reluctantly touched ground on the plain and whirled to face Alagos when he landed as well.

The shape-shifter looked at the white dragoness with fury and some confusion. The expressions were mirrored by the two people riding and Daerhael leaped from his back first, running toward Sharpmist's back. He skidded to a halt, though, surprised to find that Kahilnar was not only uninjured...but laughing? Even Sharpmist looked back at the sound and the Easterling looked up, grinning and tears running from his eyes he was laughing so hard. It was not a hysterical laughter, though, and Gweltari told Alagos that as she slipped off his back, approaching Sharpmist.

Kahilnar finally seemed to gain his breath and sat up. He barely looked at the others, though, resting his hand on Sharpmist's neck in a manner that made her eyes widen in amazement. Kahilnar smiled. **"I think, perhaps, this might work between us."** The dragoness raised an eye-ridge and a small tongue of flame came from between her teeth to lick at his upper body. The fire crackled and sizzled where it hit the blood on his arms and chest, but it was a more gentle kind of flame and the black-haired youth understood it for what it was.

When it came to flight...they were at a truce.

The other three members of their group were not so ready to think everything was fine and Kahilnar was once again reminded why he tried to never get into trouble around Daerhael. The man had a very mean parental instinct and was not shy about showing it as he literally hauled Kahilnar off the dragoness' back, scolding with a barbed tongue the entire time in a a way only Daerhael seemed able to do. The Easterling had certainly never met anyone else who could make him regret his behavior in such a short amount of time. Even Sharpmist seemed to cringe a little when the guard turned on her.

All the while, the gray-green eyed man was touching various scale-induced cuts and gashes, closing them as he went with gentle care that was the complete opposite of his words. Gweltari stood in the background, stifling laughter and Alagos merely snorted, amused but more irritated them anything. This was costing time and it had been stupid all around. All Sharpmist had to do was tell Kahilnar what allowing your dragon in your mind while flying would result in and things would have been much smoother. The shape-shifter felt his bonded look at him, eyebrow raised and his amber eyes met her green-gray.

**"What?"**

**"Do you honestly believe that Kahilnar would have listened to Sharpmist?"** She smiled as the shape-shifter looked away, growling under his breath and walked until she was under his chin, reaching up to scratch his scales. Alagos blew in her curly hair gently, now truly amused.** "I am not a dog, Nahisya."** Gweltari snorted and went toward Daerhael to see if he needed assistance and glanced back at her bonded. **"And yet your tail starts moving exactly like one when I do that." **She said it with a smirk and Alagos blinked, looking back at his tail. Sure enough it was waving on the ground slightly. The woman laughed in his mind and the white dragon rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling slightly, turning his attention back to the others.

Daerhael was now done with Kahilnar's cuts and had just eased his throat, but the ribs... The guard frowned. "I can either heal two of them completely or I can heal all four partway, but I can't heal each one completely." He didn't have the energy and was not about to take from his life-energy to do it. Kahilnar simply raised a brow and shrugged. "Whatever you decide is fine." He didn't much care for healers, powers or not, and would most likely not take their advice anyway, so whatever they decided to do while he was at the mercy they had better choose wisely. Daerhael knew this and so made his decision quickly as he placed a hand on Kahilnar's chest, his eyes fading in color, like they were being drained. A blue, green, gray hue took form under the Easterling's skin and Kahilnar suddenly found breathing a lot easier as warmth flowed into the broken bones and they started to form back together more securely. He could tell when Daerhael stopped and just how much had been healed by how sore his ribcage still was. It was better than nothing, though, and he would take it.

Kahilnar stood and donned another shirt, sighing when he turned back to his former teacher and now guard. "Yes, I know that was stupid beyond reason. Yes, I know I am a fool. No, I will not be attempting it again. No, I didn't learn anything and yes, things like this will most likely happen again." He met the other man's eyes, his own green ones steady. "Did I forget anything?" The Easterling easily ducked the swipe to his head when it came and Daerhael shook his own head, smiling. "Yes. Say you're sorry."

Green eyes narrowed and Kahilnar spoke slowly. "I am sorry." What was the catch here? Daerhael never let him off this easy... His answer came when the guard smiled slightly and gestured to Gweltari and Alagos. "Say it to them, too."

Damn.

The black-haired youth winced and Sharpmist snorted with amusement, smoke leaving her nostrils. She was not going to apologize and everyone knew it, but what would Kahilnar do? Both Gweltari and Alagos simply watched the Easterling and Kahilnar finally looked up, frowning, but spoke. "I am...sorry for causing you any unneeded distress." He heard Daerhael cough suddenly at his side and glared at the man. Yes, it was the same rehearsed words he gave to his father and had given to his mother when she was alive, but they still counted!

The guard shook his head and sighed, looking at Alagos. "Shall we leave?" He was very obviously and willingly giving his recently acquired authority back over to the shape-shifter and Alagos raised his head in surprise, but nodded, lowering his body slightly for Gweltari and Daerhael. "Yes. There is still daylight left and if we can proceed without hindrance," He glared directly at Sharpmist, amber eyes giving silent warning and the dragoness reluctantly nodded subtly, "we should get a few more hours of flying."

The two dragons let their riders get comfortable on their backs before taking off into the air again. Sharpmist gained height quickly, propelled by her great wings, but also by Alagos' wind. The shape-shifter had been controlling it for the last two and a half hours on and off. It had been one of the easiest flights the battle dragoness had ever had, but part of her wondered how long Alagos could use his gift like that before he exhausted himself. Still, she was not in charge of the male dragon, that was his bonded's place, and she was not going to comment on it.

The white dragoness looked back briefly to see Kahilnar looking partially in thought and partially enjoying the flight itself now that the sick feeling was gone. The wind swept his black hair back, revealing pointed ears he usually kept covered. his body was much more relaxed now and his hands rested comfortably on his thighs as they gripped the scales under them. It like an entirely different rider and the dragoness snorted quietly to herself, the sound and the vibration traveling through her body. She didn't expect the Easterling to speak to her when he did. Why should she have? Kahilnar has shown nothing but contempt, anger and frustration at the fact that he was connected to her. The dragoness hadn't thought that to ever really change, but then again...Kahilnar had not known his Creator before that morning either and Sharpmist knew when one let Eru into their lives...it changed them in way they did not expect.

**"Why is Alagos afraid of fire?"** Even disoriented and sick as he'd been feeling during that moment between the dragons, the Easterling had missed little and now he watched the other white dragon, wondering just why Alagos had backed down when he had...and what the fight had been about in the first place. He felt Sharpmist rumble in a way that almost seemed to speak of unease and the black-haired youth's green eyes narrowed as he nudged her mind none to gently. **"Rovina?" **It was a question, but also a faint warning and Sharpmist growled, but spoke.

**"He is a wind-gifted dragon. It renders him vulnerable to fire."**

Kahilnar frowned, his expression thoughtful for a long moment before he shook his head slightly and looked down at the scales in front of him. **"Daerhael always told me that dragons, all dragons, could use fire. Heart-fire he called it." **He smirked when Sharpmist turned her head completely - a dangerous thing while flying - to regard him with an expression of complete surprise that he'd never seen on her face before. The Easterling raised a brow. **"What, you didn't think I hunted dragons and knew NOTHING about them, did you?"** He knew how much she hated him mentioning that he'd killed her kind..._their kind_...but it was true and there was no sense pretending it wasn't.

Sharpmist growled and blew smoke at him, but turned back the right way and her voice contained a grudging note of growled respect. **"That is true, but Alagos never learned how to use heart-fire or lung-fire. It is something that is taught a few years after a dragon becomes a Kinwa. If a dragon never learns to control lung-fire or heart-fire, their scale become weak to any fire. Well, all except Dagoryn, but he had the ****Eldanarë's**** power enhancing his own and helping him develop when he would not have otherwise. Such did not happen for Alagos and so his body is weak to fire."**

**"You threatened him."**

A great red eye looked back at him and Sharpmist seemed to laugh at him mockingly. **"And you have never done something similar, Miharq?"** Kahilnar glared, but then looked away and the two did not speak of it again. It did not stop the Easterling from thinking on the matter, though, or more specifically thinking about how Alagos had reacted to the threat of fire. He didn't sit near the campfire, he beat a hasty retreat when confronted with dragonfire...and Gweltari, well, she seemed particularly hostile to Kahilnar in a way that made him wonder just what wrong she thought he'd done her. Or was it that she thought he'd done something to Alagos?

That still didn't explain the connection between Alagos being afraid of fire and Gweltari's fierce dislike of him... He couldn't fully explain how he knew the two went together, but he KNEW they did. A wisp of a tug, a thought told him he'd stumbled on to something that made complete sense if one found the missing puzzle piece and Kahilnar was determined to figure it out.

* * *

_Later that night..._

* * *

Alagos glanced around yet again and Gweltari finally sighed and stood, going to his side. He had been jumpy since they landed here as it grew darker and, really, the woman couldn't blame him considering their location. The dragons were great creatures, capable of traveling twice or thrice the distance a horse could, but even they didn't like traveling at night and so they had had to make camp between the mountains of Mordor and the swamp Nindalf in Noman Lands. It was barren, dark and dreary. The stench of the swamp was nauseating, but one got used to it after a time. The bugs and dampness in the air due to the mist were another annoyance altogether, but when the group kept the fact in mind that they would be leaving in the morning and would not have to travel by foot, the night seemed more bearable. The threat of Mordor had been defeated, but it was obvious that it would take long for the land to heal.

The atmosphere and location were not the only thing bothering the shape-shifter, though, and Gweltari knew it. The fact was clear - at least to her - in his movement, in the way his eyes kept darting East, the way he jumped when the fire snapped, but mostly in the way he made an obvious - again, to her - effort to stay away from their companions, especially Daerhael and Kahilnar. Humans. The Ranger woman now stood quietly beside the shape-shifter, waiting for him to talk or show some sign that he knew she was there, but Alagos seemed to have left her and looking at him closely, she saw his amber eyes were clouded over slightly. That was never a good sign.

Alagos started when he felt cold hand touch his cheek and jerked back before he had the time to truly think about why he was doing it. His mind was wrapped in a mist of images and sounds long distant, memories that usually haunted his sleep, but now had free reign when he was awake as well. his own jerking movement coupled with suddenly feeling his bonded's mind in his own brought him back to the waking world and out of the unsettling thoughts. Gweltari was studying him carefully, both with green-gray eyes and her mind, Her very presence was like a soft breeze, comforting. She didn't seem upset by his recoil and merely stepped forward, touching his cheek again gently, a small smile on her lips.** "Come on, Alagos. Talk to me."** Her voice was soft, even in his head, and the white-haired male felt some tension drain from his body, even if it did not leave entirely. He gave a shaky sigh and glanced once more to the East before focusing on her, his amber eyes more weary, more...subdued than she'd ever seen them. It gave Gweltari an extremely uneasy feeling and she felt her stomach twist into a knot in swift worry.

**"Alagos." **Her tone was slightly sharp, but it confirmed her suspicions as his eyes flickered and then blinked, focusing yet again. He had looked like he was paying attention, but his mind had been somewhere else completely, a place she didn't even know of yet and it scared the woman. If he could sink back into his mind, that place of safety, that fast when under stress...how was she to keep him HERE, with her when they finally got to Rhûn? Pushing curly hair over her shoulder, the ranger woman took his hand gently, leading him away from the fire he hated so much, away from Kahilnar, Daerhael and Sharpmist, into the mist around them. She kept the fire's faint light in sight, but they were hidden from the others' eyes and that's what she wanted.

The woman finally turned around and bit her lip, nervous at the fact that he had not made any protests to being led or going where it was less safe. Alagos only looked at her and she saw and felt the tremble that ran through his body before she placed a hand on his chest and spoke quietly. "Sit." She was afraid he might fall over if he did not and was relieved when the shape-shifter did as she told him. Gweltari followed him to the ground, the dried and brittle grass crunching under her movement, and knelt in front of the white-haired male. He'd pulled his knees up, chin and mouth pressed against them, and seemed to be fighting back shudders. He couldn't control the silent tears, though, and they ran down his face in small streams as he quietly fought the memories.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back." His voice was low, but hoarse, forced and the curly-haired woman felt her own lips tremble before she closed her mouth forcefully and moved just her hand, slowly moving his white hair away from his eyes and palming his wet cheek in the same steady way. Amber eyes met her own green-gray and Gweltari spoke softly, but clearly, moving her head down to his level. "It will be well, Alagos. I'm here. The Creator brought us together. He will not so soon tear us apart. He will be with us."

The shape-shifter gave a shaky sigh and his eyes closed as he slowly shook his head. "No."

The woman frowned, stroking his cheek gently with her thumb. "No what, Alagos?"

The reply was bordering on true anger and the tone was filled with such hopelessness that it took Gweltari a long moment to really process the words themselves when they left his mouth. "Eru won't be with me. Perhaps you, but not me."

"Alagos, the Creator is always with us." Why was he saying this? The woman wasn't sure she understood...at least she didn't until he looked up, amber eyes both raw, heartbroken and yet hard in a way, too. "Then where was He for those eight years of pain? Where was He when I was held against my will and tortured? Where was He when I needed Him!" His voice had risen on the last question, angry, bitter and Gweltari watched, but did not flinch away, understanding. This was healing and she knew it. She knew Alagos well enough to know it. He was never this...volatile with emotions if he'd already dealt with it in some way. He only 'exploded' when he'd bottled what he felt up inside. He'd never truly dealt with this.

The woman held his gaze steadily and the words she spoke, she knew they were not her own. Not this time. This time there was a calmness and peace, and it wasn't her own. SHE would have fumbled trying to explain. SHE would have been raging with him over the injustice of it, but she wasn't because it was not SHE who was speaking, but a power much, much higher than a mere mortal, elf or even Valar.

"He was with you, Alagos." The words flowed softly past her lips and Gweltari let them, wanting to hear the words just as much as the shape-shifter did. "He was with you when you were tortured and when you suffered. He was with you when you were alone, lost, and in fear. Your Creator felt your pain and He longed to free you from that pain!" Her voice had risen now and she could not truly understand why, but it felt right. Something powerful, infinite was speaking through her, something that she could not immediately identify, but knew in her heart of hearts to be the One. The ranger woman started to shake, tears running freely down her face at the sheer overwhelming love and yet pain that suddenly went through her, the Presence that gave her these bold and compassionate words.

And quite swiftly it was not even her voice that was coming out of her mouth anymore, but a powerful, masculine, indescribable voice that spoke with power, authority and pain, so much anguish that it made the woman's knees buckle - when had she stood? - and her eyes held Alagos. "I never left you My Son!" The power behind the words, the sheer love sent a shock-wave out that struck Alagos directly in the chest, knocking him over instantly from where he sat. And still the voice spoke like rolling thunder, like the ocean that crashes against the rocks and yet, gentle as a summer's breeze all in one, tender but firm, compassionate and loving, but roaring like a dragon.

"My Son! My Creation! I never left you! I was with you in that dungeon under the earth. I was with you, right by your side when you were tortured and your very soul cried out for relief. I bore those trials with you, Alagos and I gave you strength. I lifted you up out of despair and sent you rescue. I was with you and I am with you! If I had not been with you, had I turned My face from away from your torment, you would surely have died!" The voiced boomed through Gweltari, making the very ground tremble and the air crackle with electricity - and yet, no one from the camp came running toward them. It was as if the event that was happening was from them and them alone. The Voice spoke again, this time in a softer and more gentle tone. The gentleness allowed Gweltari's shaking body a reprieve and gave Alagos time to sit up, tears streaming from his face even as he listened with his heart, feeling the anger and pain that the Presence felt. Pain, sorrow and affection for HIM, for the shape-shifter. It was too much to absorb, to comprehend and yet, his soul cried out for more, to never be left alone in silence again, to never be parted from this Voice.

"Alagos, I never abandoned you. Every tear you shed, I held within my hand. Every stripe or burn, I felt. Every time you screamed out into the darkness in anger and fear, in pain, I cried over you and sent My comfort to you, giving you a place of safety for a time. It was never My plan to hurt you, My Son. Never believe it to be so." Gweltari's mouth paused a moment and her eyes suddenly glowed with hues of light, brighter than the sun at midday, and Alagos felt a warmth unlike any type of heat he'd ever known flood his entire body. The sensation was enough to make his tears start afresh and looking down he realized that a light had swarmed him and was engulfing him - and yet seemed contained to just he and Gweltari only. It was a light that seeped into his very soul, that sent the darkness there fleeing. When the Voice boomed again it was with more glory, power and love than Alagos ever thought was possible. It was a sensation, an acceptance that shook him until he could do no more than groan, his body curled on the ground, bathed in light.

"I was with you when you were born, Alagos. I was with you when you were in pain, torment, fear, and even near death. I was with you the night your mother was taken from you. I was there, leading you when you escaped the fire in the forest. I was there when you received My Joy from My servant Nusayya. I gave you your gifts! I have created you! I have summoned you by name and I know your purpose. I know the days I have planned for you. You are Mine and I, in turn, am yours. I LOVE YOU! Do NOT fear, My Son! I shall never forsake you and ALL things I work for your good, whether you understand them or not. Trust Me and do not let your heart grow weary in doing My work."

The Voice did not leave immediately, but the words it spoke to Gweltari, she knew were for her alone, whispered into her heart, her very being. "Long have I seen the desires of your heart, My Daughter and know that I hear your silent cries. You are blessed among the precious jewels of the earth and more valuable still to Me. I am well pleased in you, Gwelutarien." The woman nodded slowly and felt her body released of the great power that had consumed it and yet cradled her at the same time. She kept her eyes closed, weeping softly, filled with a great peace and joy like she'd never known. When her green-gray eyes finally did manage to move, they focused on Alagos and Gweltari could not helping grinning at the look of sheer happiness and freedom on his face as he smiled back at her.

Neither moved - unsure if they COULD - and simply sat for a long time there on the cold, hard earth, still enraptured with what they had experienced.

* * *

Kahilnar blinked slowly, his attention on the fire before him. His entire body was sore - especially is partially healed ribs - but he had to admit that it was a good kind of tired, a weariness that came from a day of hard work and movement. The Easterling wasn't sure why the flames fascinated him so much at the moment, but the longer he looked at them, the more he found himself wanting to reach out and touch them. The impulse finally made him move and his right hand was in the blaze before he could think it through. The action made Daerhael start to jerk forward on instinct before memory caught up to him and the man sat back, giving the black-haired youth a reproving look.

The younger man, for his part, ignored the guard, watching with a keen gaze as the fire rippled over his skin. Was it just his imagination or was his skin giving off _steam_? He was just starting to try and puzzle out this mystery when the flames swiftly became HOT, scorching hot and he jerked his hand back with a yelp, looking in surprise at the mild burns on his tanned skin. This time he did glance over at Daerhael as the man gave a long-suffering sigh and stood up, coming over to look at the injury.

"What did you think you were doing?"

Kahilnar only frowned down at his hand, not answering, and then looked up at Sharpmist to see the dragoness eying him with the utmost amusement, like one would look at an over-curious child. The expression was a peculiar one on her, but he didn't particularly notice that. All he knew was that he didn't like the look directed at him or the feeling of embarrassment - a very foreign and unwelcome emotion - that it brought. Black eyes, their coloring changing from green to the dark color with only a blink - a testament to his new found skill of control - narrowed at the dragoness in silent question and Sharpmist's great teeth gleamed wickedly in the golden light of the fire, smoke curling from her nose, giving off the smell of a large forest-fire.

"You are not a fire dragon, Miharq and you have not had fire-training."

Kahilnar tilted his head, a habit he had not lapsed into for a long time and stood, touching Daerhael's shoulder briefly in thanks as the man had healed his hand. The Easterling approached the dragoness and folded his arms, brow raised. The stance as well as the feeling coming from the black-haired youth - irritation, but not anger or frustration - caught Sharpmist off-guard and she lowered her head to his level, her body relaxing a bit as the black receded from his eyes slightly, mixing them dark and green at once. Their minds touched hesitantly, but sensing no hostility besides the what was normal for each of them, they let the other in somewhat to better communicate.

**"Why is it I am not burned by your fire if I am not fire-trained nor a fire dragon?"** This made little sense to him. A camp-fire would burn him, but dragon-fire - at least ten times hotter and certainly more deadly - would not even leave a red mark? He looked at his hand again and then the fire before coming back to Sharpmist and the dragoness spoke quietly, for her. **"Hold up your left hand."** The tone she used was a low growl, but not angry in any way. It was almost a soothing sound and Kahilnar found himself doing as she said, his hand raising, palm out. The tongue of flame, a small golden whip of it really, that proceeded from the white dragoness' mouth to wrap around his hand did not make the Easterling leap back, but he did tense instantly. His body expected the pain, especially after experiencing it so recently, but none came and the flame disappeared only a moment later.

Black-green eyes blinked, puzzled. What had been different this time that he was not burned? The next words he spoke were perhaps the most difficult ones he'd said in the last few days, but his curiosity won over pride for once. **"I do not understand what the difference was between your fire and the campfire, Rovina."** He sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, raising a brow at her as Sharpmist snorted and relaxed fully, her great body lowering to the ground as she settled. Kahilnar kept close watch on her tail as it came around to wrap against her side. The intent direction of his eyes was not lost on the battle dragoness and for the first time, true affection unhindered by anything else went through her and the Easterling found his hair being blown back gently, tangling it and exposing his elven ears briefly before settling again as she blew warm air over him.

**"Sit, Miharq and I shall explain."**

Kahilnar flicked irate hair from his eyes and cautiously did as she said, sitting cross-legged on the ground that was surprisingly warm this near the dragoness. He glanced over - they both did - as Daerhael moved off to his bedroll and nodded his head toward them, knowing they needed some time alone and also knowing that it would be best to take advantage of their duel task - talking and guarding - and get some sleep. Morning came much too soon when one traveled.

The Easterling and the dragoness watched the guard from a moment before focusing on each other again and Sharpmist flicked her tongue out briefly, tasting the wind and any scents that might be on it. Her nose was at work for a least a good minute, picking up the stench of the swamp, the aroma of long-vacant orc and warg, the fumes of Mordor itself and the scent of Alagos and Gweltari, not far from the camp. There was no danger and Kahilnar knew this without having to ask. It was strange, really. They were constantly at each others' throats and yet, also relying on each other to signal danger. It was something neither of them had realized until that moment and for a moment they shared a look of both amusement but also a degree of rivalry before the moment was broken and Sharpmist spoke.

"**Hold out your hand again."**

Kahilnar rolled his eyes, but did not protest and did as she said. The fire the licked his hand also wrapped around his arm and he glared as it singed his sleeve, making the dragoness smile almost - almost - sheepishly before the flames died out. The Easterling looked back at his arm as the white creature spoke again.** "Feel the skin."** Kahilnar did, his eyes narrowed.

**"It's dry, almost brittle." **He knew it wasn't, but it sure looked it and at Sharpmist's nod of rare approval he knew he'd answered correctly.

**"Now watch and tell me what you see."**

Confused, but truly interested now, the black-haired youth did as directed and blinked in surprise as he watched tiny beads of water gather on his skin only to absorb as fast as they appeared until his skin looked healthy, tanned and strong once more. When he touched his arm, it felt only slightly damp before that too disappeared. Green eyes flickered up to meet red and Sharpmist merely looked at him, waiting. Kahilnar shook his head and looked back at his arm, thoughtful. Steam...water...soaking..dampness...fire immunity in...quick bursts!

"**My element is water. It repels the flames, but only in short bursts of time. If the fire stays in contact with my body for too long, it dries out and burns."**

**"Well done, Miharq."**

The unexpected praise - and coming from Sharpmist - made Kahilnar's eyes jerk up to her red ones and his body still. To say he was startled would be an understatement. To say he was against the praise would be an outright lie. He simply didn't know how to accept it in the normal way other people did. The only people who had ever praised him had been his mother and Daerhael - and in a child's way, Mahayre - but he'd lost both of them very soon in life and very close together at that. He never received praise. Reprieve from punishment or a a task when he hadn't done too badly, yes, but not praise. There had been nothing from his father, brothers or teachers to feed positive emotion to the barren wasteland that was inside him. Now, though...now his spirit absorbed the simply words from Sharpmist like cracked and dry soil given water, and the warmth that spread through him was a very pleasant surprise for Kahilnar. He found a small smile making its way onto his face before he could control the action.

The expression, in turn, surprised Sharpmist more than it should have and she quickly figured out why as her mind felt the whispers of pleasure that went through Kahilnar's mind at the three simple and positive words. The dragoness blinked large red eyes slowly, studying him quickly. He had responded to such common words of affirmation in a way she'd never witnessed before and the dragoness found that in a strange way, seeing the easy, but almost tentative closed-mouth smile that came to his face, she wanted to make it happen again. Perhaps it could be a challenge. The thought, when put that way, made more sense and pleased her and the battle dragoness knew she'd found a new game.

There would come a day when she would make Kahilnar smile, teeth and all, with just a simple word. She was determined to make it so and Sharpmist never gave up on a challenge.

* * *

Both Alagos and Gweltari returned about an hour after they'd left to find Sharpmist and Kahilnar simply sitting together quietly. The Easterling was not exactly beside the dragoness, but he was leaning against on of her front claws, both dragon and youth looking into the fire. Gweltari had an impulse to reprimand both for the lack of guarding when it was clear that Daerhael was asleep, but glancing at Alagos, she held her tongue. It was hard to remember sometimes that dragons had better senses than humans or elves and therefore would sense with their noses and ears what a human or elf would not notice unless it be with their eyes or until the danger was too close for comfort. She held her comment for that reason and for the fact that Alagos was finally at peace on a deep level, and starting a fight with the Easterling would not help her bonded keep that peace. While the ranger woman knew the physical peace would not last for very long - the spiritual peace regarding what had happened to him and what the Creator had told him would never leave - she was not about to jeopardize it so soon.

Kahilnar didn't look away from the fire when they approached and Gweltari was instantly suspicious of the almost polite manner he addressed them with when he spoke. "Enjoy the time alone?" The ranger woman blinked, unsure for a moment why the seemingly innocent remark struck a nerve the wrong way in her, but as soon as Alagos tensed and she felt the wildfire like heat that swept his body, she understood. Gweltari's cheeks flamed instantly at the implication that they'd gone off to alone in any romantic way and she glared daggers at the black-haired youth who was now regarding them both with smirking green eyes. Sharpmist was no better, the ground vibrating slightly with her silent laughter at their expense. Neither Alagos nor Gweltari looked at each other, but the shape-shifter did speak and his voice contained a warning note that Gweltari did understand, but also an emotion that she could not define, even with the slight use of her gift.

"Do not speak of things you know so little about, Easterling." Alagos tone was low, containing no hint of an animal-like growl, but not needing to. It made a chill run down one's spine with its quietness and simplicity. The white-haired male held Kahilnar's green-black eyes and the two held their second silent conversation since meeting one another.

**"You love her."**

Alagos didn't look away from the Easterling and his eyes didn't waver. He gave very little sign that Kahilnar had said anything at all, but the black-haired youth knew better. He could not feel Alagos like a bonded could, but there was _something_ between the two of them that allowed for nothing less than the truth. There could be no lie between them. Secrecy, yes, but falsehood would be seen through instantly and the Easterling sensed this with ease, the ease of one who could constantly see a lie as soon as it was formed by simply looking into a person's eyes. When the white-haired shape-shifter replied then, it was with honesty, but not entirely what Kahilnar expected.

**"Yes, I do. Most bonded do love each other, Kahilnar. You and Sharpmist are a rare exception."**

The Easterling shook his head and looked from Gweltari to Alagos, noting that the shape-shifter was partially in front of her, instinctively protecting and that the woman was watching every line of his face with an intensity that could put a star-gazer to shame. She was not privy to this conversation, Kahilnar knew that, but she _could_ feel all the emotions the conversation might cause... The thought settled in the Easterling's mind like a precious jewel and the briefest hints of a smirk crossed his face before it was gone. Sharpmist looked at him sharply and then at Alagos and Gweltari before simply giving him another look and settling again, interested in the instant plan that had formed in his mind. Sharpmist was quite sure she knew what the two males were discussing even if she could not heart it, but she was interested to see what Kahilnar could do to the situation...and why he was interested at all.

The dragoness looked closely at the two across the fire again. She knew the ranger woman and the white shape-shifter were closer than either of them would admit and in truth, had to wonder why Alagos would not recognize this for what it was. He WAS a dragon...but perhaps not having been raised by his kin for so long he was a much differently wired dragon. Morroch certainly was! But even Morroch was different from Alagos. The black dragon had no dragon-raising at all while the white dragon had been raised until around his two-hundredth year by dragons and then, just as he was entering a crucial part of his development, had been cut off from everything he knew and in such a traumatizing way. Sure, in theory Alagos knew everything a dragon should know and do - he was the Talikan and part knowledge dragon - but knowing a fact and having an instinctive knowledge of that fact were two different things. It would seem that Alagos was very blind in this particular part of a dragon's instincts. Yes, perhaps giving the two a push would help...

**"What you feel is different, Erivnok and you know that. You are_ in love_ with her. If *I* can see that then why can you not do the same?"** Kahilnar watched closely as a tremble ran through Alagos' lithe frame and Kahilnar caught the full brunt of Gweltari's snapping green-gray eyes as she focused on the Easterling. Kahilnar wasn't aware she could move so quickly and it would appear neither was Alagos as both males started in surprise when the ranger woman strode toward the black-haired youth and grabbed his tunic, jerking him up so their faces were close. Normally he would have had an inclination to kiss a woman as beautiful as she if a situation like this occurred, but with Gweltari, no such thought crossed his mind and the black-haired youth was almost grateful for the fact as her voice was a hiss of pure venom. If he'd kissed her she most likely would have bitten him.

"I don't know what you have said to him, but you shall never say it again. Do you have any idea what he's gone through at the hands of your people, Easterling! Do you even understand the pain it is causing him to return to help YOU! Leave him be!"

Kahilnar didn't answer right away, standing up fully and not attempting to extract her hand from his shirt, content to simply be able to look down at her. She was perhaps five-six at the most and he was at least six-one. Still, looking into her eyes and feeling the strength of both her grip and the fury of her words, he had no doubt that she would put up an amazing fight if provoked. The Easterling bent his head slightly, his black-green eyes looking directly into her green-gray, challenging and his voice was soft. "I know you love him."

It was the merest whisper, but the effect was anything but small as Gweltari stiffened and her hand tightened on his tunic, her nails biting slightly into the skin beneath as she gritted her teeth. Kahilnar watched the reaction with interest, but also faint confusion as to WHY she was reacting this way. It soon became apparent, though, as the woman spoke, her entire body, voice and attitude radiating a fierce protectiveness of the white-haired male behind her and absolute threat for anything that might harm him.

"If you even think to use me against him you will regret it."

The smirk of amusement that came to the Easterling's face made Gweltari blink in surprise and she eyed him warily when he spoke again. "I am many things, Northerner, many of them unpleasant, and I have done much that I might soon learn to regret, but I keep my word and you have it now." He held her eyes as his hand came up to her own - still clutching his tunic - and began to unwind her fingers from the fabric. He spoke firmly, each word clear, but quiet. "I promise on my youngest sister's life that I will never use anything I might learn of you against Alagos. Nor will I use anything I learn of him against you. Do you understand?"

He let go of her hand, letting her bring it to her side slowly and watched as the wheels turned in her head. His mind was in hers without thought, but this time, he had a bit more control on it and while Gweltari knew he was there, it wasn't painful. She still didn't like it, though, and gave him a withering look. "Get out of my head. Your words have guaranteed that I will not kill you in your sleep. Do not push my tolerance." Her voice was completely devoid of emotion and Kahilnar found himself liking her spirit even if it was in a woman's body. The Easterling nodded, but grabbed her wrist as she started to turn away and saw the instant fury that ignited in her eyes. No less coldness was in his own black gaze when their eyes met.

"Don't ever grab me like that again. Your courage has guaranteed that I will not underestimate you because of your gender. Do not push my patience."

The two held glares for a long moment before a very low warning growl sounded behind Gweltari and Kahilnar let her wrist go without looking up. He knew where the threat came from easily enough. Both Alagos and Sharpmist had left them both to hash this out as they would, but both dragons had been very attentive to their bonded's emotions and body-language. Now the white shape-shifter intervened, knowing that things could easily get out of hand at this rate. Alagos wasn't entirely sure what guided his actions when Gweltari came back to his side, but his arm slipped around her waist, gently pulling her closer. The woman didn't seem to mind, turning all the way to face him and wrapping her arms about his waist, her head on his chest. The shape-shifter's other hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it came up to run gentle fingers through the hair by her temple. Their minds melded almost instantly, faster than either had experienced before.

**"Are you well?"**

Gweltari swallowed and nodded against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was beating much faster than it should have been and one of her hands came up to lay over it as she looked up at him.** "Are you?" **She wanted badly to ask him what Kahilnar had said that had made the wave of fear and anxiousness go through the shape-shifter, but she refrained. If she asked, then she would have to confess what the Easterling had said to her as well...and her lack of denial to his words. As it was, Alagos merely nodded and brushed her dark brown curls back again, his voice quiet. **"I'm fine."**

The complete truth was that he was far from it at the moment, but the problem could be dealt with later. Right now...he just wanted to remember the peace given to him by his Creator that seemed to have vanished. And yet...it hadn't in a way, too, which was strange. Alagos sighed and finally released Gweltari, offering a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as they both sat. They remained silent as Sharpmist's great red eyes focused on them with hidden amusement, but also faint understanding. Her question had nothing to do with what had happened, though, and for that everyone was grateful.

"What type of dragons lay to the East, Talikan?"

Alagos raised a brow at the name, but didn't comment, only yawning as he shifted. He focused his amber eyes a moment later to see Kahilnar watching him with keen interest. The white wolf grinned as only a canine could before he settled near Gweltari, his fur rippling with pleasure when her fingers began to run through it gently. **"You will learn to do it soon enough, Kahilnar, but not tonight."** The Easterling gave him a look, but didn't argue, focusing his attention on Sharpmist again. He wanted answers, but had to agree that tonight was not the time for them. Besides, Sharpmist's question was as good a one as any to gain some information about...about his kin.

"The answer to your question is not a simple one, Sharpmist." He looked at the Easterling and titled his head as though thoughtfully, white ears perked, amber eyes glinting with the barest hint of a smirk, but also genuine curiosity. "Perhaps Kahilnar would be better able to explain the dragons of his land, though." Just what did the Easterling know about his Eastern dragon- kin and was that information accurate by a dragon's standard?

Kahilnar gave the white wolf a scathing look, but sighed and spoke, running a hand through his black hair. "The names of the Rovin to the East are Vy-kror and Char-pyk. Vy-kror means Savage Blood in the common tongue and is no less than its name. Vy-kror is worm-like in appearance with small wings that provide them with gliding skill only, thin tails like a whip, two sturdy legs and moderate size heads. They can normally shoot fire, but a few also have the ability to produce acid." Kahilnar stopped, unsure what to say in the presence of two dragons, one who probably already knew all this if Sharpmist's certainty in asking Alagos the question she had was anything to go by.

Alagos only nodded slightly, his voice quiet as he kept his head on Gweltari's lap and the woman remained silent, merely listening. "What of their personalities, Kahilnar? Their intelligence?" It was a prompt and the Easterling took it anyway.

"Vy-kror are smart in the way that an animal is smart and devious. They know how to trap their prey, how to escape the hunter, but they are not intelligent like an elf or human is. Vy-kror are mean-tempered, deadly and will lash out before they are even threatened." The black-haired youth paused at the point. He still had to wonder if it was not the dragons true nature to be that way or if it was something his people had bred in them with their constant killing and hatred of the species. It was hard to tell and not something he was going to ask at this point.

"Vy-kror is a deadly dragon in an animal-like way, but it is with the Char-pyk, meaning Clever Tongue, that my people find a true challenge. These Rovin are much like the both of you," He looked at Alagos and Sharpmist. "but on a smaller scale. Their wings are the only thing that I think is completely different. They are too small for long distance flight of any kind and a Char-pyk could never carry a human or elf through the air unless they be a small child."

Sharpmist rumbled in question and slight annoyance. "So what makes them so challenging for your people?" She hated the thought of dragons being used for sport or killed, but reigned in her temper with iron control. It would do her no good to lash out right now when both the male that had the information were likely to clam up for the rest of the night - both for entirely different reasons - if she did not keep her tone at least civil.

"They can control someone with their voices."

Sharpmist glanced sharply at Alagos and the white wolf lifted his head and nodded, glancing at Gweltari as the woman raised a brow. "How do they accomplish that?"

"It is like a combination of Empathy Manipulation and herbs."

This time it was Kahilnar's turn to question, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

Alagos sighed, his ears back. He was starting to grow weary both of question and just physically, and it was showing. When was the last time he'd hunted? He really needed to stop forgetting to do that. He felt Gweltari tug on his ear gently and knew she'd heard the thought. Her reprimand was duly noted. "Char-pyk are dragons that can release an herb-like gas that relaxes and confuses a person, making it easier for the Char-pyk's overly smooth voices to manipulate as they see fit."

"So my people are correct in how they view these Rovin?"

Amber eyes pierced green, hard. "No. Vy-kror, I have little sympathy for as they are blood-thirsty and as devious as you say. The Creator did not bless them with great intelligence or speech for a reason, one we shall not discuss tonight, but Char-pyk are intelligent creatures, just as elves or humans are. They do not deserve the persecution your people have plagued them with. You are correct in both dragons' abilities, but in personality and intelligence, you have the Char-pyk wrong."

Kahilnar nodded slowly, accepting the information without complaint - he also seemed to accept that fact that no more information was forth-coming that night as the white wolf yawned once more. Gweltari relaxed as Alagos did, having built tension as the shape-shifter spoke. There was no need for her to move for any reason, either good or bad, however, and so she rubbed a white ear gently, looking up with amusement to meet Sharpmist's red eyes. "I do believe you are going to startle many people greatly, Dragoness."

Great white teeth gleamed in the fading firelight with undisguised glee and Kahilnar rubbed his temples with a subtle groan. His people had never seen anything like Sharpmist and while her great size would make them pause, it would also most likely make them more determined to win this 'challenge'. The Easterling sighed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Review, please! I know I have been a lousy author with the updates, but I do have good reason for it. Life is very hectic at my house during the day since my medically fragile siblings came home and at night, I am just way to exhausted to even attempt to get to a computer. There is also the problem of one (of the two) of the main computers dying and everyone wanting to use my parents' laptops. I am going to be getting my own laptop soon, but until then, writing is going to be sporadic for lack of a readily available computer. I'm sorry! I truly am!**


	9. Idhren

**Disclaimer:** I own my fingers, my mind, my eyes and even some characters, but I don't own or make money off of The Lord of the Rings whether it be Tolkien's version or Peter Jackson's.

A/N ~ Hope everyone likes this chapter!

Tsuban (which is based off of Japanese)

_Tsubasa_ = Wing

_Kazoku_ = Kin, family, being related to someone or very close friends

_Sunii_ = Nest-brother

_Otsumenii-san_ = Claw-brother

_Mihari_ = Guard (a group of _Tsubasa_ that protect their lands or lands close to theirs)

_Satogo_ = Foster child, a child not related to the Kazoku or not of the same species

_Roojinik _= Of Age, the coming of age from a child to an adult

_Fuubunjin_= Wind Listener

_Oniisan_ = Brother

_Nakunaru_= Giving Up Life

_Kodomo_ = Child, a child related by blood to the Kazoku

_Osunee-san_ = Nest-sister

_Riidaa _= Leader, Captain

_Tabi _= Journey/Journeying

_Kei_ = Blessed (a name for Alagos)

Rhûnic

_Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - Eastern name for a dragon

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Erivnok_ = Meddler, One Who Changes (circumstances, lives)

Dracon

_Miharq_ = Warrior

_Riiyaki_ = Thick-scale (a term used for affectionate teasing or mild insult)

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

**_Idhren ~ Thoughtful__  
_**

Dawn came slowly to the Noman Lands, creeping over the black mountains of Ered Lithui with reluctant light. Kahilnar woke as a beam of it hit his eyes and blinked groggily. That alone was enough to let him know something was wrong. He never woke half-way or groggy unless he was sick, and that didn't happen often. It was only as he untangled himself from the blanket around him and stood that the overwhelming feeling that they all needed to leave _now_ hit. The Easterling shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the clouds in his mind and the strange feeling as he wrapped an arm around his stomach tightly. When he moved about the camp, though, it was with silent, fluid grace despite the way his body ached and his stomach roiled unpleasantly. Kahilnar did his best to ignore the sick feeling, having had it many times with the Yribvin, as he packed what supplies he could while the others slept and then stilled again, breathing carefully through his nose as his vision swam.

He looked up as the instinct that something was _wrong_ surfaced again and keen green eyes studied the dimly lit landscape around the camp, trying to find what had truly woken him besides the sickness. There was still a thin mist over the ground and he suspected it would not leave even when the sun rose higher. The stench of the swamp hit his nose violently, but so did _something _else, something much more...sinister. How one could describe a smell as dangerous or sinister was beyond him to reason out. All Kahilnar knew was that something was not right and it was linked with the smell that was obvious over even the smell of the swamp.

The Easterling's eyes narrowed - he was trying to keep his vision from going double and fading - as he took a step toward the camp 'boundaries', trying to pinpoint just what it was that he felt. He'd had a restless night, going cold and hot in turns, his mind plagued with dark thoughts and now, waking like this...the feeling that there was something greatly wrong was only growing as the minutes passed, had been growing since he stepped out of his bedroll even as he tried to ignore it.

The black-haired youth, much as he searched, could find nothing, though, and so turned to wake Sharpmist. Perhaps, with her keener nose, she might identify what was bothering him. Much as he didn't want to ask her, it would be stupid not to and not finding out what was going on might result in injuries if not worse. Why he cared...well, he didn't want to think about that. In fact, he didn't want to think at all. It hurt his head, which was starting to feel more like a cotton-ball than anything else. Kahilnar ran a hand through his hair and then immediately stilled as his stomach lurched violently and spots floated before his eyes. He wasn't aware of groaning, the sound spontaneous, and he wasn't aware of when Sharpmist woke, only knowing that something white caught him as his legs buckled and a cold chill swept through his body.

"What's wrong?" The dragoness' face was suddenly clearly visible before his eyes and Kahilnar shut them, the light that reflected off her scales hurting even though the brightness was dimmed by the mist. He felt something wet trail down both sides of his face and blinked, feeling even more wetness as he did so. He focused his attention on Sharpmist and saw Alagos instead, the shape-shifter having moved in front of the dragoness' head. The shape-shifter's face showed nothing more than a forced calmness, but Kahilnar felt the tension in the link between them. He couldn't bring himself to ask why and found that he almost didn't care as his body spasmed and this time the wet sensation seemed to run down his arms, legs and sides, soaking his clothes swiftly.

Kahilnar heard Alagos curse before his world started to fade out and the last thing he was aware of was Sharpmist's mind flooding his own, wrapping around him like a shield before all went black. The Easterling went completely limp in the dragoness' claws, but his body kept trembling and Alagos cursed again under his breath as he watched more black liquid - he prayed it was only water - seep from the black-haired youth's skin. It had been running from his eyes as well - the iris had become a sickening green and the whites a grayish color like death - but had stopped now. It continued to run from Kahilnar's forehead, arms, hands, legs, back and sides without ceasing, though, and the shape-shifter looked at Sharpmist with a commanding expression that brooked no argument.

"Get him out of here now!"

The dragoness needed no further encouragement. She didn't know what was wrong with her bonded, but she knew that obeying the shape-shifter right now would most likely be best for Kahilnar, even if she didn't' trust Alagos entirely. The battle dragoness didn't pause to gather the bedrolls or the leather saddle or anything else as her wings spread and she launched herself into the air. She could feel the icy cold that now radiated from the burden in her claws and her mind surrounded Kahilnar's with savage intent. Something was WRONG and she was not going to sit idly by and do nothing. He had needed her last time something like this had happened and she wasn't going to leave him now. Much as he annoyed her, they were stuck together, for better or worse and battle dragons...they took care of their own without exception and without failure.

The battle dragoness looked back over her shoulder to see Alagos just getting into the air, Gweltari and Daerhael on his back, carrying the supplies. The shape-shifter met her gaze and Sharpmist felt a gust of wind under her wings, urging her on. The white dragoness nodded and turned back to the sky, going higher, away from the mist and further from the swamp. She would have to land soon, let Daerhael and Alagos look at her bonded, but right now, she just wanted to get away from this cursed place. There was no doubt in her mind that something about the location had affected Kahilnar badly and as his body continued to leak black liquid, that theory just became more solid in her mind.

The two dragons had flown perhaps fifteen minutes before Alagos spoke, sounding both reluctant and worried. **"We need to land, Sharpmist." **

The white dragoness didn't question for once or argue, simply descending quickly. It concerned her that Kahilnar had yet to wake and in fact, was not moving at all anymore, not even to tremble. Sharpmist looked at him carefully as her three free feet touched the ground and felt a wave of relief to see his chest still moved. The dragoness looked up them to see that they were located at the beginning of a long, long stretch of land that contained no more than yellow grass, some rocks and shrubs. It was the great expanse of land bordered by the Anduin River, Dagorlad, Wilderland and Dorwinion. The dragoness growled unhappily, looking toward the East and then looked back down at the Easterling in her claws. He was still pale...almost a grayish color if she thought about it and when she warbled quietly he didn't respond at all. Her red eyes snapped to Alagos, Gweltari and Daerhael as they landed and the battle dragoness growled low as the guard approached first. It was an instinctive reaction and the gray-green eyed man acknowledged it for the subtle threat that it was as he touched Kahilnar, sweeping his black hair from his forehead, ignoring the black water that coated his palm before dripping off.

Alagos growled under his breath as he darted forward - having finished shifting and getting rid of the packs on his body - and caught Daerhael's hand as the man started to move it again to press it more firmly to Kahilnar's forehead. Amber eyes met gray-blue. "No. Don't touch him overmuch. Your healing cannot help this." The guard hesitated a moment, but nodded and moved back, admitting that he didn't quite fully understand what was going on. He made room for Gweltari as she came forward to speak softly with the shape-shifter The woman was feeling the true worry that radiated from Alagos as well as the undercurrent of guilt that she still didn't know the reason for. She knew that the shape-shifter had done something to hide Kahilnar's dragon-gift, but...wait.

Amber eyes met her green-gray as soon as the thought crossed her mind and the shape-shifter's eyes then flickered away once more as he spoke. "I need the water canteen, Nahisya." Gweltari nodded slowly and darted to the bags, speaking to him silently as she did so. **"This is his dragon-gift isn't it?"** Alagos and Daerhael had said that Kahilnar's mind-reading was not his dragon-power, so this...this had to be related to his dragon-gift in some way, right? She handed the canteen to the white-haired male and met his eyes as he took it. The male only nodded slightly and the woman released the water with a strong feeling of worry that she knew was not her own. She couldn't feel anything less, though, as the three conscious beings around her were worried and her power latched on to that quickly, refusing to let it go.

"What is wrong with him, Hisoka?" It was Daerhael who spoke for all of them, calm, but concerned nonetheless. Sharpmist looked like she was about ready to snap an arm off someone and perhaps answers would keep that inclination at bay for a time. Alagos sighed, but didn't dance about the issue as he started taking Kahilnar's shirt off to better work with the limited things he had for this task. "He's been poisoned."

"By what!" The snarled question came from Sharpmist, but Alagos didn't look up at her, only continuing calmly as he worked. "Kahilnar has a dragon-gift that involves water. You already know this, Sharpmist, but what you don't seem to realize is he has never tried to use it until recently." He didn't look up as the dragoness bared her teeth, only going on as Sharpmist said nothing, merely glaring at his head.

"It is unfortunate that Kahilnar's mind figured out how to trigger his gift in a very dangerous place." Alagos looked thoughtful for a moment, brushing white hair from his amber eyes as he looked at the water-cross about Kahilnar's neck. "The Blessing of Eru has drawn it out sooner than I thought it would." The remark was said softly, but Gweltari and Sharpmist - the two closest to the white-haired male - heard the comment. The shape-shifter's words seemed slightly distracted as one of his hands hovered over Kahilnar's skin, the wind he was controlling drying it out at a rapid speed, drawing the black water out. He would occasionally splash the clean water on the dry areas, letting that absorb as he worked on a different location. It was slow work, but it was necessary.

Sharpmist growled low and it almost seemed like she would speak, question what exactly the shape-shifter meant, but Gweltari caught her eyes and for a brief moment, a struggle seemed to initiate between them before the dragoness strangely backed down. The ranger woman swallowed hard, breathing carefully as sweat dripped from her face and she controlled both her bond with Alagos - not letting him feel completely the strain she was going through - and Sharpmist's anger. It would not do to start lashing out at each other when one of them needed care. Green-gray eyes finally looked away from the dragoness to the white-haired male at her side. "Alagos."

Amber eyes blinked and glanced over at his bonded in silent question as she spoke. "How did he get poisoned by the water? We didn't drink any of it. We weren't near it."

"His skin absorbed it, absorbed the mist. Something we could not see, like ash or an air-born poison of Mordor must have been in the water. It didn't effect us, though, it might have over time, but it spread through Kahilnar swiftly. He will be well, though, if we can draw the toxic water out of his system."

Gweltari nodded and Sharpmist seemed to accept the information, too, eying what he was doing carefully as she finally settled back to the ground, letting Gweltari release her hold over the white creature. The dragoness watched the shape-shifter carefully for a long moment and finally seemed to understand his method as he treated the Easterling. It was as Alagos turned to gather more water, his hands moving away from the Easterling, that the battle dragoness shot a ball of flame at her bonded with little thought, only knowing that he needed to be dried out so the poisoned water would drain. She didn't want to contemplate what might happen if it was in his body too long and she didn't particularly care if it affected Alagos or Gweltari at this point. She wasn't happy with either of them as it was.

The golden flames wrapped around Kahilnar with zeal and Alagos gave a strangled sound, leaping back from the fire and stumbling before he stilled, finding his feet. He started shaking as he closed his eyes, his teeth gritted as the flames died down. Adrenaline had swept through his system with vengeance and it was only Gweltari's sudden calming hand on his heart that kept him from giving into instinct and bolting. The ranger woman was using her Empathy on him, but as she made it no secret like she had with Sharpmist, he voiced no objections and let the cloud of peace descend over his mind without fighting it. Amber eyes opened a moment later to look gratefully into green-gray - narrowing slightly at how tired the woman suddenly looked - before looking back up to glare at Sharpmist with loathing. The battle dragoness was not paying him any mind, though, merely watching Kahilnar intently as Daerhael now did what the shape-shifter had been doing, only now with the dragoness' fire.

Looking at the undisguised worry in Sharpmist's expression, Alagos felt his mood thaw slightly. If anything had happened to Gweltari... No, he could not fault the battle dragoness right now. She was actually doing what she was supposed to as a bonded right - even if in a more rough and aggressive way - and that was something that should be encouraged and allowed to grow, become stronger. The shape-shifter sighed and approached the others once more. Kahilnar would be fine seeing as they were dealing with the situation immediately, but he could understand the dragoness' thoughts right now and was determined to make sure that her bonded woke soon.

* * *

_About three hours later..._

* * *

Kahilnar woke with a bad taste in his mouth. It probably beat waking up in pain, but still, it was not the most pleasant experience and he must have grimaced because a deep chuckle sounded from somewhere above him and to the right. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked, confused as to where he was. Kahilnar was about to ask, too, when his stomach decided now was the best time to come to his attention and he found himself turning to the side to vomit. The Easterling blinked and choked, looking down in confusion when he realized that the contents of his gut consisted of black...water? The black-haired youth decided asking could wait as he laid back again, eyes closed. The sun was now high in the sky and the brightness was starting to already give him a headache. He finally braced himself, though, and blinked, sitting up slightly as that helped when his hair fell over his eyes, shielding them somewhat.

His mouth felt like sandpaper when he tried to speak and he knew it probably sounded like more of a growl than speech. It was fortunate that Sharpmist understand growl-snarl speech with ease. "What happened?" The Easterling watched as a scaled, white nose came into his line of sight before a great red eye became visible as well and the dragoness blew his hair away gently, her body blocking out the majority of the light. "You were being inconvenient again."

Kahilnar smirked, an expression bordering on a smile and shook his head slowly, running a hand through his..wet?..hair. The Easterling looked at his wet hand with a puzzled frown and for the first time, noticed that his clothes were damp and even soaked in some places. Green eyes met red and he raised a brow in silent query. The battle dragoness rumbled a chuckle, but Kahilnar was surprised to feel little mirth from her when his mind brushed her own. No, wait, their minds were not brushing...they were melded. The revelation startled the black-haired youth and he physically jerked back, his mind doing the same, causing Sharpmist to look at him closely, her eyes hard, but also searching in a way, too.

They held each others' stares and for the first time, there was no challenge between the two of them, only a very simple and hesitant interest in the other being as not a rival, but a partner of sorts. Neither of them knew what it was they wanted from the other anymore or where they truly stood. Oh, they knew what they might do to or for each other in certain circumstances, but what they WERE to each other...no one seemed to be able to answer that question, even them, especially them. Kahilnar was the first to speak, his mouth no longer dry, but still tasting terrible. "What's wrong?" He had never asked before, never thought he would have to, but the more time he spent with Sharpmist, the more attuned he became to her whether he wanted to or not and right now...she was on edge. She always was in one way or another, but this was a type of intensity from her he had yet to see or feel. And it seemed to be affecting her more than she was willing to show. Why he cared was a question he was not willing to answer at the moment.

Red eyes held his own green for a long moment and the dragoness finally looked away, growling almost angrily deep in her throat as she struggled for an answer, struggled with the decision of answering at all. The dragoness finally sighed, more calm than Kahilnar had ever seen her when she wasn't being superior and spoke with great control. "You are never allowed to do that again."

"What?"

Kahilnar quite swiftly found himself confronted with a sharp row of teeth as the dragoness snarled at him, fire lapping against her tongue. Her red eyes held his own green ones like a magnet and Kahilnar truly saw past Sharpmist's walls in that moment. "Do not ever do that again, Riiyaki!" It was said as a threat, a warning, but the Easterling was feeling and seeing something entirely different, and it awed him just as much as it scared him. Sharpmist was scared, but not for herself. She was scared for _him_, of losing _him_. The black-haired youth held the battle dragoness' eyes for a long moment in silence. How was he to respond to this?

The answer came like a whisper in his heart and green eyes narrowed as Kahilnar stood and brought his fist up to thump the dragoness on the nose. Hard. "I will do what I want with or without your permission, Rovina." His voice was arrogant, angry and stubborn. Just as it is should be. His emotions were playing an entirely different tune, however, and Sharpmist felt it. The dragoness did not acknowledge this, though, just as he did not, and her tail came to thump him on the head as she snarled. "I would remember which one of us is the bigger, Easterling."

Kahilnar only snarled under his breath, both relieved and actually kind of irritated that she'd won this 'argument'. The Easterling let it go, though, looking down at his wet clothes, pondering how they might have gotten so wet. He felt relieved, but also strangely happy. He might not have shown Sharpmist that he understood what she was trying to convey, but he knew she had gotten what he was saying anyway. Things were not to be emotional and soft with them. It couldn't. Sharpmist had needed him to lash back, to show that he was all right, to prove it to her. He'd needed to prove it to himself and now...now they were both content, though, neither would admit it to the other.

The Easterling looked up as he sensed an approach and only when he saw Alagos did it occur to him that he had not heard the shape-shifter, but _felt_ him in a way. This link between them was really starting to irritate the black-haired youth. If he could feel Alagos - even to a small degree - how much could the shape-shifter feel of him? And what connected them anyway? He knew those questions would have to wait for another time as the matter of his sudden sickness and his wet clothes needed to be dealt with first.

"What-?"

"Your dragon-gift is water, as Sharpmist has told you. What she didn't tell you, because she did not know it, was that the Blessing of Eru is going to enhance your emerging gift. That is not what caused the sickness, though. That was your body absorbing the poisoned mist that comes from Mordor's mountains. It is why your skin might still seep gray water for a few more hours."

A black brow rose at the explanation, but also in question. "Am I to expect this every time there is foul water nearby?" The mere thought made Kahilnar want to groan, but even he had to admit that he was learning and growing in ways he had not expected. He held his tongue as Alagos answered, the shape-shifter smiling ever-so slightly with true amusement, something the Easterling had not witnessed since they'd met for the second time when Kahilnar was eight - and the black-haired youth didn't even truly remember that as HIS memory.

"No. Now that you gift recognizes what is good and what is bad for it, the next time something like this occurs your power will change the water, not your reaction to it. It won't allow it to contaminate your body." The shape-shifter seemed to hesitate for a long moment before speaking again, meeting Kahilnar's eyes. There was really no use in avoiding this anymore and if things like this were going to start happening, then the Easterling deserved to understand why. Alagos' voice was quiet when he spoke. "Perhaps it is time we talked."

The Easterling only nodded slowly, feeling a streak of heat run down his spine at the infinite knowledge he glimpsed in Alagos' amber gaze, the same knowledge his mother had beheld thirty-four years ago. The knowledge that had saved his life, though, he knew it not. Kahilnar did not look at Sharpmist as he started after Alagos and the dragoness did not protest or follow, knowing his mind more intimately than she had even last night and knowing this was for the Easterling to handle as he would. That didn't mean she wasn't going to eavesdrop as much as was allowed her, though, and Kahilnar knew this as well.

Gweltari and Daerhael did not show surprise when the two males passed them, though, the ranger woman watched them both with a keen gaze and Kahilnar had the uncanny feeling that he was being measured, searched. It triggered a memory in him, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He shook his head slightly, knowing he would come back to it later and focused his attention on Alagos as they got out of hearing range of the others. The shape-shifter appeared calm and in-control, but the Easterling knew better. Kahilnar surprised himself, though, as he sighed and spoke, his voice even. Impatiences and a snappish tone were going to get him few places with Alagos - in fact, being with Alagos and Daerhael was teaching him that a quiet word and holding ones' tongue was the wiser way to go and could still accomplish your goal. Gweltari was teaching him that his view of women was so wrong in so many ways that he had to start from scratch with them...and he was truly beginning to respect her. And Sharpmist...well, his dragoness was very adept at giving him a way to release his tension and anger without it causing damage to the others.

"I know you don't want to speak of this, Erivnok, but the truth is better than guilt, is it not?"

Amber eyes snapped to meet green and Alagos searched the younger male's gaze. Was it that obvious that he felt that way? Or was the link between them stronger than he'd first suspected? Alagos had no way to tell and it nagged at him. He might have known what to do, but the outcome, the hidden results from what he'd done to Kahilnar...not even all the knowledge in Arda could have prepared him for the emotional strain of keeping that secret. It could not have prepared him for the uncertainty and guilt the plagued him when he looked at the younger male, when he saw what he'd become and all he had to relearn. The shape-shifter sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking out across the plains. "I am not sure where to start."

"Why can I not remember meeting you?" It was something that had been bothering Kahilnar for a great while. He could remember many things, even into his younger years, but Alagos...Alagos was never there when it was obvious by Alagos' own memories that the shape-shifter should have been. Maybe that was a good place to start.

"I altered your memories."

"What?"

The tension between them was instant and Alagos clenched his teeth, breathing deeply before meeting the green-black eyes that were staring at him intently, partially confused and partially angry all at once. "You saw the memory, Kahilnar and yet you don't remember it the way I do. I altered your memories so that we never met in your mind. It was part of the process of hiding you."

"Hiding me? I lived with my family. I never left Rhûn. How did you _hide me_?" There was a snap of impatience in the Easterling's tone now and his eyes were seeping a deeper black, but Alagos only gave a small, sardonic smile. He shook his head and held the Easterling's gaze, forcing Kahilnar to think about what he said. "Have you ever shifted, Kahilnar? Has your water-gift ever flared before now? Could you recognize a dragon by sight or smell alone? Did you know you were resistant to fire? Have you ever felt the desire to fly or hunt without a weapon? Have you ever felt remorse or guilt for killing one of your own kind? Have you ever done anything remotely dragon-like, being part dragon?" Every question was quiet, precise and Kahilnar stared at the white-haired male, shaken. The Easterling swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to find some sense of balance against what Alagos was telling him.

"How?"

"It is an ancient skill, older than the oldest dragon, that has been forgotten by all but each Talikan of which I am the most recent. When a dragon is young, a dragonling, an older dragon of the same species can lock the young ones' gift away. If they have the strength and if their knowledge is great enough, they can alter the dragonling's very perception of what they are, their instincts and memories. You never suspected that you were dragon and even fought so hard the information that you were because your mind isn't allowed to accept the concept that you have dragon-blood or talents." Alagos let out a slow sigh, both relieved at revealing the secret at last and yet fearing how Kahilnar would react. The shape-shifter understood that he had tempered in the Easterling's life, changing it beyond recognition and now...giving it all back like this. He would not be surprise if Kahilnar hated him. He turned to look directly at the Easterling, but Kahilnar wouldn't meet his gaze yet, looking down.

The black-haired youth took a step back and then stopped, fury, fear, uncertainty, and something like relief going through him. For thirty-four years he had struggled with the feeling that something was wrong with him, listening to his family scorn and belittle him. For thirty-four years he'd thought his mother was strange and misguided in her odd behavior toward the dragons, her unwillingness to hear any wrong about them..her look of horror when he'd killed his first Char-pyk. For thirty-four years he'd wanted to please his father so much and now he understood that he never would. He would never be 'normal' or 'right'. And yet, he was something so much more than anything he'd ever expected, too. The Easterling felt something tighten in his chest and a shudder went through his limbs as he looked up at Alagos, black eyes like a great void, expressionless. A cautionary voice went through him and the black-haired youth's words were more controlled and calmer than they might have been for it.

"Why? What gave you the right?" He felt himself going numb with a strange shock, but it was a chilled numbness that was familiar to him. It occurred when he talked to his father. It was the cold calmness that came over him during a hunt or in a counsel meeting. It was a feeling of betrayal, of concentration, of closing off when something became overwhelming and he knew Alagos felt that. It showed in the shape-shifter's pained expression and Alagos took a deep breath, a steadying breath. The feeling that he'd done the wrong thing, that he'd done more damage than good and the betrayed feeling from Kahilnar - showing that the Easterling had begun to trust him somewhat - were like a stab to the stomach and his eyes stung as he answered the younger male.

"I didn't have any right. It wasn't my life nor was it safe to do it. I..I just did what I thought was best for you, for your mother at the time." Two tears escaped his amber eyes as he shut them and Alagos voice turned so quiet that Kahilnar had to strain to hear them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." This was why he'd hated his gift for so long. It caused trouble and left him in situations that had no easy solutions. It ruined more than it helped - or that was how Alagos saw it - and he loathed the feeling of responsibility and yet sadness it gave him.

The Easterling felt this through their link - that seemed to be growing weaker - along with his own swirling emotions and his world started spinning out of control. It was for that reason that he started to walk away without further reply. He wasn't sure when he started running, but his legs quickly gained speed and the wind stung his eyes. Or was it tears that stung them? Kahilnar wasn't even sure and he didn't care. He just needed space, time to think, to come to terms with what he'd been told and he couldn't do that around Alagos. And so he ran.

Alagos looked after Kahilnar and felt an ache settle in his heart. It hurt badly enough that he sank to his knees and gave in to the sobs that wrenched their way past his sealed lips, forcing sound from his mouth and his body to shake. He had refrained from grieving, dwelling or crying over what he'd done to the eight year old child for years, but now it was no longer necessary to remain aloof and the pain hit like a slam to the chest and he struggled to draw air. Gweltari's arms coming around his shoulders was not unwelcome or unexpected and the shape-shifter finally stopped fighting the guilt and grief he felt, letting the tears come as they would.

**"I hurt him."**

His bonded's voice was a balm to his ragged mind and hurting heart, her words even more so, though, they could not heal completely. **"You saved him, Alagos. Eru sent you to be his Guardian long before this day, even before you understood your task, and you did what you thought best. Where would Kahilnar be now, Alagos, if you had walked away from him, hadn't hidden his gift? What other options were there?"** Gweltari said her words with all the conviction she felt in her heart. She had barely held herself back from coming to Alagos earlier when she'd first felt his emotions, but now, now she was going to do all she could to try and undo the damage he'd done to himself. The way Kahilnar reacted and what he might do later was out of her hands, but Alagos mind...she was now part of it and she was going to be the encouragement he needed when he started degrading himself.

The shape-shifter opened blurring eyes to look into her green-gray and Gweltari gently wiped the tears away with her thumb, smiling softly.** "I know you don't see it, but amin Sadron, you care too much. There will always be risks and downfalls to making a great decision, but I know you acted wisely in this one. If you cannot believe in yourself, then please believe what I tell you. Trust me."** She watched the male's eyes slip closed as he leaned against her hand and a tremble went through his body before he nodded, breathing more calmly.

**"I will trust you, Nahisya." **He would trust her because at the moment, he knew he couldn't trust himself. He'd kept this secret too long, been too close to the situation for too long to have a clear grasp on why he'd even made the decision in the first place. Yes, he would trust his bonded to have a clearer view.

* * *

Kahilnar had stopped running. He now sat on his knees in the middle of the flat land, shaking beyond his control, but unsure what exactly was making him shake. There were too many emotions to sort out in his head and this time he could not manage to sit back and watch them chase each other until some order emerged. Now they were wrapped around him, threatening to strangle him with their intensity and chaos.

The Easterling finally gave a frustrated shout and slammed his fists against the earth, satisfied by the pain that raced up his arms as it cleared his head momentarily. He felt no surprise when a great shadow suddenly blocked out the sun that beat against his black hair, drying it and his clothes swiftly. The white dragoness made an interested noise, eying the marks in the dirt and grass. "Has the earth wronged you, Miharq?" The sarcastic remark had the desired effect as the Easterling stood and whirled around, fury in his black eyes. Sharpmist met them with her red and her tone was challenging, but calm.

"Show me."

Kahilnar didn't hesitate and simply let the barriers on his gift, on his mind go, the wave assaulting the dragoness like his greatest enemy. Sharpmist didn't fight it, letting everything he threw at her in without protest or fight, studying it, understanding it and delving even deeper into his mind and spirit for it. The way her claws dug into the ground and the low keen the built in her chest gave evidence as to how much pain it caused her to do so, to take the attack like she was, but the dragoness did it and it was only as great drops of blood leaked from her nose and fell on Kahilnar's exposed arm, seeping into his skin and registering in his mind as blood, did he cease. A horrified look crossed his face before he could contain it and the Easterling touched Sharpmist's bloodied scales before he consciously thought about it, looking up into her red eyes. He had let her in even further while at the same time sharing everything he felt and had said, heard. He could now feel the pain that radiated from her in his own mind and even body, and it filled him with a sudden shame that was foreign to him, but that he couldn't get rid of so easily as the Rishten admonished him in its own way.

"Why did you..."

"Because you needed it and whether you like it or not, my kind aid each other even if there is no great fondness between the two dragons."

Her words made Kahilnar still and the Easterling sighed slowly, feeling some clarity come back into his mind even as his body drained of rage. There was anger there still, but not the kind that would make it appealing to hurt or even kill someone. He closed his eyes as they started to sting, but it didn't stop the silent tears and the black-haired youth stiffened, but didn't push her away when Sharpmist touched his head with great care, her nose breathing warm air onto him gently. It was unfortunate that blood dripped into his hair, too, but neither of them seemed to care. Sharpmist's voice was rough, but quiet for her, like the distant rumble of thunder. "I cannot say that I like Alagos, nor do I greatly trust him, but in this...I would rather you be alive so that I may torment you than have you dead, Miharq."

Kahilnar looked up then, his green-black eyes meeting her red. "What am I?" He felt like he didn't even know anymore, like a child that was asking why he could not do what everyone else was doing. He was a dragon with no dragon instincts. An elf with no immortality. A human with strange gifts and abilities. He was all and yet none at the same time. It felt like everyone wanted him to be something, either this or that, but no one wanted just HIM. His Northern blood displeased his family and people. His Eastern blood meant the Northerners would not accept him and his dragon-blood... Why would they ever want to accept a dragon-killer among them? He belonged nowhere and it hurt more than it ever had before. The Easterling looked away from Sharpmist once more, the tears flowing silently down his face and he didn't look up when she spoke, though, he paid attention to her words as they echoed like a waterfall through his mind.

"You are a warrior, Kahilnar. You are an inconvenience to my life. You are going to be a thorn in the side of anyone you meet. You are frustrating and impatient. You are lethal and smart, and yet incredibly without wisdom much of the time. You are going to be great if you can learn to control your temper. You are stubborn, challenging and complex. And despite your many faults you are _mine_."

The Easterling's head snapped up at the last word, having been wonder just what it was she was getting to, and Sharpmist regarded him with a steady look. "That is all you need be." She said no more than that, but Kahilnar felt a sense of acceptance that had never been given to him before and he felt some of the abandoned emotion flee from him. The feeling of betrayal concerning Alagos came to replace it though. That feeling...that had blind-sided him. He hadn't known he'd trusted the shape-shifter enough to feel betrayed by him.

There was a small voice in his head, growing increasingly familiar as time went on, that called on him to think about whether he'd really been betrayed at all though. Yes, the feeling was there, but was it based on a fact or just emotion and shock? The Easterling sighed stood, leaning willingly against the white tail that came to his side, thicker than his whole body and coming up to his waist when it was on the ground. Sharpmist tilted her head - it was near the ground - and one red eye regarded him with a serious expression that contained no amusement or mocking as she studied his thoughts. Very few people or dragons thought her to be smart or at least they didn't think she thought very often, but the exact opposite was true. Sharpmist thought much more quickly than many two-legs and dragons. It was part of being a battle dragon. In a fight, quick actions and thoughts had to be taken in order to stay alive and that had actually honed the white dragoness' mind into more of a lethal weapon than even her teeth or claws. Some battle dragons only focused on what they liked best, but Sharpmist had never done that and now, out here in the world, she was glad of that fact.

"Miharq, do you want to be a dragon?"

Green eyes blinked. "What?"

"Do you want to be a dragon or a scrawny two-leg? You now have a choice and that is more than many get in life." Kahilnar grasped the meaning of her words immediately and his head snapped toward the direction they'd made their temporary camp. "You mean..."

"You didn't ask." There was a reprimand there and the Easterling shot her a glare, but his mind was now working again and it was suddenly chasing itself in crazy circles that didn't make sense to even Sharpmist at this point, but Kahilnar followed the wisp of ideas, the arguments, the voices and memories with ease, his eyes darting across the ground like they were viewing an image. The dragoness remained quiet through the process, her tail tracing sharp circles in the air and her claws scratching the ground in subtle impatience, but otherwise giving no indication that she would rather he hurry up. Kahilnar ignored her, starting to pace.

He had not asked Alagos about whether or not this could be reversed, but Sharpmist seemed to think it logical - wait, was that wise, to take HER word? The Easterling gave a small yelp as a white tail swung for his head and couldn't help giving the dragoness a smirk before he let his mind wander again. Did he want to be a dragon? It was a hard question for him and Kahilnar honestly didn't know the answer. He had always been fine being a two-leg. Or had he?

Green eyes looked toward the camp again. Would it be better if ALL of his heritage was his to master or should he stay as he was? One thing Kahilnar did know was that he was going to have to come to some kind of understanding, some kind of peace with Alagos before he would even know the answer of if he could have both worlds or not.

* * *

Daerhael looked out on to the plains and was relieved to see Sharpmist returning...with Kahilnar by her side. The guard glanced over at Alagos and Gweltari. The shape-shifter was sitting silently, as he'd been for the last half-hour and the woman was merely curled up next to him, content to give equally as silent comfort. The bond between those two frequently gave Daerhael shivers as he knew more about what the future held for them than they did. Their bond would be stretched to its limits, but there was little doubt in the man's mind that the trials ahead would be views as nothing more than small stones to be kicked out of the way by those two.

Sharpmist and Kahilnar's connection worried him, though, he knew it should not. Their bond was unique, mysterious and strange in a way that no one before or after them was ever going to understand. There would be no more like the battle dragoness and the Easterling. The Rishten was simply not designed to bend this way and it would not do it again for any other pair. Daerhael knew this, but it didn't keep him from feeling doubt for the words a little girl had told him not long before he went to Gondor concerning the dragoness and Easterling. The guard shook his head, smiling slightly. So much talent in one family... How it was even possible amazed him and yet, the Creator worked in mysterious and ultimately beneficial ways.

The guard's green-blue eyes now looked between the two groups with purpose. Little did they know, but he'd been assigned a task and that task had yet to be completed, though, it was drawing closer to fulfillment. His purpose here was to get the four of them together, cooperating and loyal. They might be loyal and committed to their bonded, but that was not going to be enough. Since each of them had been born, this had been their purpose, their future; to work together for a common goal that would help all. There was a reason they were all here, together and not apart. He just needed to get them to see that. And he was going to start tonight.

Daerhael remained silent for now, though, watching as Kahilnar broke away from Sharpmist and approached Alagos and Gweltari. The ranger woman's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she stood slowly, brushing her fingers against Alagos cheek before she slowly departed. The white-haired male sighed and stood, seeming to gather strength. Both males faced each other and Daerhael could not help but compare the two.

They were both about the same height, Alagos being slightly taller, they both had the same kind of hair - long in the back with shorter layers in the front that hung in their eyes - and they were both lithe in body, almost slender in a way. That was where the similarities ended though, as Alagos was white-haired and amber-eyed while Kahilnar was black-haired and green-eyed. The Easterling was dark of skin and the shape-shifter light. Kahilnar held his body like he was constantly on alert for attack and to attack, a warrior. Alagos held his body in a false calm way, either ready to bolt or lash out, wary. Their personalities were complete opposite, too, but try as he might, the guard would not be able to tell you which was the stronger or which the weaker. They both had their flaws and good attributes. There was no weighing one against the other as they were as different as sun and rain in a great many ways.

The two now stood facing each other silently and it was Alagos that spoke first, his voice quiet. "I am sorry, Kahilnar."

The Easterling sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the corner of his mouth quirky up slightly. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, at least not concerning me." When Alagos looked surprised, the black-haired youth smiled slightly. "I would rather be alive than dead, shape-shifter, though, this is a new development." The two held each others' eyes and Alagos finally seemed to relax at what he saw in the younger man's gaze, the acceptance and even something like forgiveness. The shape-shifter glanced at Gweltari, sensing her doubt as to whether he was truly all right and brushed his mind against her own. **"It is well, Nahisya."**

The woman nodded reluctantly and folded her arms, not liking the situation at all, but willing to stay out of it for now. She watched as the two males focused on one another again and kept a close eye on Alagos' emotions as she listened. Kahilnar initiated the conversation this time, sounding almost unsure, but determined nonetheless. "Is there anyway to reverse what you did?"

Alagos breathed an audible sigh of relief and Gweltari smiled at the relaxed feeling that finally and truly came to his body. The woman had_ known_ he was not entirely at peace before this moment. She moved forward and came to his side, offering Kahilnar an even look that clearly said she was not going to scratch him, but that her claws were ready if he took a wrong step. The Easterling took the warning at face-value and then ignored her as Alagos looked between the two of them and chuckled inwardly - making Gweltari shoot him a scathing look - before speaking.

"There is a way. The altering was never meant to last this long, not even in older days."

"How can the link between us be broken?"

Kahilnar felt a chill run down his spine as the shape-shifter's amber eyes pierced his own. "It already is. The link is broken when both dragons know it has occurred. If you knew how it was done, you could shift right now, Kahilnar."

The Easterling took a step back and swallowed, licking his lips before speaking haltingly, unsure if he was ready for that or not. He wanted to find out, though. "I...what...how can I do that?" He felt a bubble of both anxiousness and yet excitement well inside him despite the undercurrent of fear and Kahilnar realized in that moment that he might actually want to know how to use his dragon-heritage. When Alagos shook his head, though, the excitement dimmed and frustration took its place. "I don't know. I...the altering was never meant to hold a dragon's gift from them for this long. I don't know how to get your full gift to emerge again." He said the last in a whisper and Kahilnar gritted his teeth, feeling like he could say something he might actually regret if he didn't keep his tongue under control. Why did everything have to be so difficult! The Easterling opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and blinked in surprise to see that the hand belonged to Alagos. The surprise seemed to be shared by the shape-shifter himself and the white-haired spoke quietly after a moment.

"I know this is not fair, but I will help you, Kahilnar...if you will let me." The two held each others' gaze, questioning and the Easterling's hand finally came up to settle on Alagos shoulder. They stood there for a long, significant moment before Sharpmist finally spoke. "Now that you two are less likely to maim each other, can we go?"

Daerhael was the only one who laughed, but the others looked amused and the moment was broken, but so was the tension. The guard watched the four as they packed the camp and smiled to himself once more. Well, Sharpmist and Kahilnar got along, Gweltari and Alagos got along and now Kahilnar and Alagos were making a connection as well. The only relationships left were Gweltari and Kahilnar - challenging for many reasons, but not impossible - and Sharpmist and Alagos. The guard was actually very unsure about that one. He didn't entirely understand the dynamics of their past meetings, so it was hard to judge where they stood now, but he would figure it out. Then there was Sharpmist and Gweltari... The two didn't seem to not get along, but they were not friends either and maybe that was the way it would always be.

Only time would tell. Three very wise females had each told him that at different points in his life and he was not about to disagree with their statements now.

* * *

_Later that night, new location..._

* * *

Gweltari stood slowly from where she crouched near the grass-fire they had built. The woman was already anxious to be away from this lonely stretch of land that showed nothing for miles and miles. The dragons had flown as long as they could today in the dark, though, and to ask them to try and fly further would be dangerous and unfair. The woman sighed and then noticed Sharpmist's agitation around the same time Kahilnar did - she because of her Empathy and he through the Rishten. They both looked more pointedly at the dragoness with sharp expressions as they stood. Daerhael was standing now as well, eyes narrowed as he looked on onto the plains. The three two-legs knew the disturbance could not have been Alagos because Sharpmist would not have bothered to alert them if the shape-shifter was coming back from his attempt at hunting in this barren and flat land. No, there was something else out there.

The ranger woman looked up when the dragoness did and suddenly heard the beat of near-silent wings. The sound reminded her of something... Gweltari looked over in surprise as Sharpmist abruptly lay back on her stomach, tail wrapping calmly around her body. The battle dragoness looked at Kahilnar and Gweltari saw his eyes narrow before he gave a small nod and loosened his grip on his weapon. Daerhael took his cue from the other two and relaxed his stance. Apparently whoever was approaching, they were friends. Still the curly-haired woman felt uneasy.

Daerhael trusted Kahilnar and Kahilnar trusted Sharpmist - to a degree anyway - but Gweltari did not particularly trust any of them with great confidence and she longed for Alagos' presence badly right then as the wing-beats grew closer and then finally stopped a short distance away from the camp as the winged creature, or creatures, landed. A dark shape - one of five - emerged slowly from the dark and Gweltari felt both nervousness and yet familiarity go through her at viewing the large cat with black fur and even blacker wings. The Tsubasa gave a great purr and dipped his head to Sharpmist, a nod the dragoness returned with great dignity. The black Tsubasa did not make to speak, but simply glanced back to signal his companions that all was well.

The other four great cats came forward on silent paws and the ranger woman took in their colors with interest. There was the pure black one, yes, but the others... there seemed to be two females and three males - one of them the black - and their colors were much different in many ways. For one, they were all lighter then the black winged-cat. One female who looked very young and small was a solid tawny color with light gold wings. The second female was older by a bit, one could tell, and she was a gray color like snow peppered with ash, her wings of the same color. The two males beside the black Tsubasa were red-brown with white wings and white with red-orange wings, respectively.

The red-brown Tsubasa took a step forward as the silence stretched on and looked like he would speak when a sudden roar rattled the air and a pure-white Twanres - a great cat without wings - leaped from the shadows to crouch, snarling deeply before Gweltari. The shape-shifter's fur was bristled and his teeth gleamed dangerously in the firelight. He'd felt Gweltari's unease and tension, and had come without delay to see what the problem was. Seeing the shapes in the camp had been all he needed to react, whether the ranger woman was calm now or not. He now faced the 'threat' wit clear malice, but the instant tension in the camp was broken swiftly as a great yowl of excitement rent the air and the tawny-colored winged-cat leaped forward to tackle the shape-shifter.

Alagos got no more than a moment to blink in sudden recognition before he was bowled over by the smaller, but half-airborne female and forced to surrender any scrape of dignity he might have had as she caught his ear in her teeth and tugged it with a great purr of happiness. Alagos could hear the other Tsubasa's laughter as he managed to push the female off and regain his paws, shaking his fur out as he glared at the tawny, winged female. She only grinned back and swiped at him with her paw before rubbing her head against his with obvious affection. "It is good to brush fur with you once more, Sunii!"

Gweltari felt as much as saw Alagos smile - even as a large cat - and he chuckled slightly, nipping the female before looking toward the other four Tsubasa. The red-brown one came forward first with obvious mirth. "It pleases me that you have not forgotten our form, Kei. It is good to brush fur with you, Otsumenii-san."

"Aki." Alagos acknowledged the Tsubasa but tilted his head with interest and the beginning of concern as he took in how many Tsubasa were there. "What brings you and your Kazoku here?" The shape-shifter suddenly felt very bad about this. The Tsubasa never went far from their nesting grounds, they didn't travel by night unless it was of the uttermost importance that they do so and they rarely traveled in so few numbers. Even Aki had been surrounded by his Mihari when he'd traveled with Edonar, Leaf and Sakalthor, though, the Rohirrim, ranger child and dragonling had not been aware of the fact. He watched carefully as Aki did not answer, but merely backed away a step or two to let the black winged-cat forward with obvious respect in his movements.

Slitted green-gold eyes met the shape-shifter's amber ones and Alagos felt his ears going back and his body crouching in respect that come instinctively. It was something he'd learned long ago, when he was younger. It was a form of submission that was not necessarily a bad thing around someone like the Tsubasa that stood before him. The black creature only purred quietly, though, and swished his tail in an easy manner, eying Gweltari curiously as the woman came to Alagos side, glaring fiercely.

"You are no longer a Satogo, Kei, but Roojinik. Rise." The black Tsubasa's voice was deep, but quiet and the white Twanres rose slowly so that he was sitting, his bonded's hand gripping his fur tightly as she felt the shifting emotions he felt; nervousness, a slight awe, great respect, worry, a subtle happiness... There was no fear, though, and so Gweltari remained as relaxed as she could despite her confusion and curiosity. Kahilnar, however, was less patient and spoke then. The Easterling was watching the winged-cats with something akin to both awe and yet wariness. He had always loved the Twanres of the palace while growing up, but these...these were both alike and unlike the great cats he'd known. The two major things being that they could talk and fly.

"What are you and what are you doing here?" Alagos may have known them and might be comfortable enough with their presence, but Kahilnar was not about to trust the creatures until HE got to know them. Even if Sharpmist had warned him silently - shockingly - to be polite and essentially to behave. The dragoness had not said a word since then, but the Easterling could feel the strange respect she had for these creatures. It was enough to make him keep a somewhat civil tongue, but the two questions he'd just asked had to be answered at some point or another. Might as well have the answer now.

The black Tsubasa looked over at the black-haired youth and Kahilnar stilled, his eyes flooding black as their gaze held. The Easterling could understand nothing the winged-cat thought, though, as everything was in the tongue of Tsuban. It was strange, really that the creatures could speak the common tongue so well, but at the same time, they were still thinking in their own language. Kahilnar did get something out of the mind-reading, though, and it surprised him. It was an image, sort of like a memory, but not at all like one at the same time.

It was of the black Tsubasa...dying.

Kahilnar jerked back from the winged-cat with wide eyes and then closed them, getting some control over his power even as the Tsubasa spoke, its voice deep and solemn. "I and my Kazoku are called Tsubasa. We come to aid you in your quest." He did not seem to mind the mind-intrusion and when Kahilnar looked back up again, the winged-cat dipped his head slightly, a sign of goodwill that the Easterling found surprising. He could understand it in a way, though, as he had felt it in the Tsubasa's mind with ease. They were peace-lovers, preferring to get along with everyone they could, but unwilling to tolerate injustice or cruelty. It was a balance that they seemed to hold with great control and yet happiness.

Daerhael observed the creatures quietly and then spoke, his tone respectful, but curious as these were a species he had heard of but never met. "How is it you know of our journey?" Green-gold eyes met the man's gray-blue with mutual friendliness and openness. "I am the Fuubunjin of my Kazoku. The wind told me of the course of our Oniisan, Kei. After telling my Kazoku, two came forward, for they knew they would meet their fate this way and the other two because of their care for Kei."

Though the guard had not understood the foreign words, he had understood the reasoning behind the Tsubasa's presence. Somehow they knew what this journey was about, they knew Alagos was on it, and so they had wanted to help for one reason or another. It was something Daerhael could accept, but could the others? Sharpmist seemed to be perfectly fine with everything going on, not having said a word which was rare for her. Kahilnar...well, he seemed very thoughtful about something, never a good thing, but when he caught the guard's eyes he nodded slightly before looking at the Tsubasa again. Despite their ability to talk, they seemed very much like Twanres...and a sudden plan was forming in the Easterling's mind.

Gweltari appeared to only want Alagos' approval and to perhaps hear the story of how the shape-shifter knew these creatures in the first place - knew them so intimately - but she was waiting in silence, keeping a hold on the great white cat's fur. Alagos, for his part, looked worried and maybe since he seemed to know the Tsubasa he had reason to be. The shape-shifter's words were quiet when he spoke them, but they seemed to carry a great weight that the winged-cats understood, but also a weight they did not share with the same resignation that colored the white-furred cat's voice.

"Which of you have come to Nakunaru?"

It was Aki who answered, understanding the view Alagos held on this situation better than the others did and answering gently accordingly. "Both Eiji and Osamu have come to Nakunaru." The shape-shifter's amber eyes flickered to the white Tsubasa with red-orange wings and the black Tsubasa as the names were said, and felt a great surge of grief well up in him that always accompanied this type of information. He said nothing, though. He kept his mouth closed to the pleas that wanted to escape, knowing it would offend the Tsubasa terribly if he asked them not to come, not to go toward their deaths when they knew they would happen. It was part of who they were and he could not deny them that, even if it caused him grief to think about their deaths. Alagos merely bowed his head slightly, feeling Gweltari's mind flood his own in worry, but support, though she didn't understand. Her presence helped, though, and the white Twanres looked up again, glancing toward the gray female and the tawny female.

He looked back at Aki. "Kasumi being here, I understand, but why is Mana? She is but a Kodomo!" Alagos ignored the way the tawny-colored female bristled with protest and waited for Aki's answer. The red-brown Tsubasa only shook his head, purring slightly with amusement. "She would not hear of us going without you and she is now Roojinik, Kei, despite her size. You have been away long, Otsumenii-san." The last part was quiet and the shape-shifter only nodded slightly, giving agreement to this fact as he looked at the young female ones more. It really had been a long time. The shape-shifter shook his head slightly and looked at his companions, starting the introductions that had still not been made.

"Kahilnar, Sharpmist, Gweltari, Daerhael; this is Osamu, Wind Listener of the Tsubasa." The black winged-cat dipped his head in greeting and Alagos continued. "His mate, Kasumi." The gray female purred quietly, coming forward to press against her mate's side, her head under his own. The shape-shifter smiled slightly at both of them and then looked at the red-brown Tsubasa with white wings.

"This is Aki, Riidaa of the Tabi Mihari." Alagos slip back into a language that was second-nature to him was noted by all, but it was Kahilnar who raised a brow, arms crossed. "In the common tongue this means...?" The sarcasm was clear and the white Twanres shot the black-haired male a look. Alagos shook his head when Kahilnar only smiled slightly and spoke again even as he started to change his shape into that of a human once more. "It means that Aki is a..." The white-haired male paused, unsure of the translation for a moment, but then went on. "'Leader' is the literal translation, but in Tsuban it means something more like 'Captain'. Aki is the Captain of the Journeying Guard."

Daerhael nodded thoughtfully. "I have heard of it." He spoke again when the others looked at him, questions in their eyes. "Please continue, Kei."

Alagos gave the man a look at the use of the name, but spoke once more. "Beside Aki is Eiji, his cousin and the smallest Tsubasa is Mana, my Nu-Shimai." The tawny Tsubasa bared her teeth at him, but the shape-shifter only ruffled her ears, ignoring her protests as she yowled softly and swiped at his hand. Gweltari watched the two with curiosity, but also a strange stirring of emotion in her heart that she didn't particularly like. She knew it had not gone unnoticed when Alagos glanced at her sharply, his keen amber eyes seeming to pierce her, miss nothing before looking away again. He said nothing to her as the Tsubasa melded into the camp, lying down in various spots and swiftly going to sleep. No one questioned or felt strange about them being there. Such was the winged-cats' way with coming into a situation. Their presence was usually met with no protests and they created very little strain to a group, being easy to get along with and helpful.

It was as everyone was settling down for that night - knowing they would get more discuss more about this new development tomorrow - that Alagos touched Gweltari's arm gently and with a look alone, got her to follow him out of the camp and small distance away. The ranger woman knew what it was he wanted to talk about and it was for that reason - and for the coldness in that air - that she hugged her upper body, each hand grabbing the opposite arm tightly in both an effort to get warmer and insecurity. She was looking down at the dark ground, barely able to really see it, when Alagos touched the sides of her arms gently and then brought one hand under her chin, tilting it so she would look at him.

His amber eyes were dark, hidden in shadow, and Gweltari felt her legs go weak, but kept them locked with pure will and determination. It didn't go unnoticed by the shape-shifter and neither did her slight shivering for Gweltari soon herself enveloped in his arms, held securely, but gently and the wind around them stilled, growing slightly warmer. She could hear the deep rumble in his chest when he spoke, something dragon-like that never seemed to leave his voice even when he hide it with control born of many years of practice.

"What troubles you, Nahisya?"

Gweltari took a deep breath, inhaling him with a happiness she tried not to show, before answering, her voice quiet as she tried to bury her words in his chest. "What does Nu-Shimai mean?" She felt the shape-shifter still, but his heart didn't speed up and she felt no adverse reaction to her words in his emotion. She felt him pull away slightly and swallowed when he looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She couldn't quite decipher it and the fact annoyed the woman a bit.

"Why does it matter?" Alagos watched the woman's face carefully and knew without a doubt that he saw jealousy - _jealousy?_ - flash in her green-gray eyes before a shyness and wariness he was not used to came to her demeanor. She stepped away from him and spoke softly, looking down again. "It...it doesn't. I just wanted to..know." She still refused to look up at him and Alagos felt a strange irritation, but also nervousness of his own when he finally answered.

"It means Nest-sister. When I lost my mother, the Tsubasa took care of me for a time and I was accepted into a family. Mana was my sister..and that is all she is to me."

The words seemed to ring into the silence around them and the shape-shifter moved toward the woman again, slipping one palm across her cheek as she looked up at him, tears gathering in her eyes when his amber ones met them. A strong connection, an emotion neither would give voice to was flowing between them, a pulse that beat through the Rishten, flooding their minds until there was nothing more there. Alagos voice was soft, slightly hurt, but also filled with great affection as he smiled a bit.

"Do you not know what you are to me?"

There was no audible answer from the woman as she accepted his embrace once more, crying quietly, but there was a surge of relief and trust, affection and something much stronger that went through the shape-shifter mind and he knew Gweltari had finally found peace.

It was enough. For now, it was enough for both of them.

* * *

**Review for the pretty chapter! *grins***


	10. Narn

**Disclaimer:** I own...ummm...yeah... Let's just say I own my own characters and that's it. :)

A/N ~ Hiya! So sorry for this untimely delay...I got caught up in reading other people's FanFiction. *sheepish grin*

Bold is mind-speech. Italics are Rhûnic or Tsuban, depending on who is talking.

* * *

**Tsuban (based off of Japanese) - Yes, there is a lot of it in this chapter...**

_Tsubasa_ = Wing

_Haiguusha/o _= Mate

_Otsumenii-san_ = Claw-brother

_Enjin_ = Bonded

_Fuubunjin_ = Wind Listener

_Kazuko _= Kin, family, being related to someone or very close friends

_Kaleikazuko _= Dragon-Kin

_Kodomo _= Child, a child related by blood to the Kazuko

_Osanago _= Little One

_Satogo_ = Foster child, a child not related to the Kazuko or not of the same species

_Roojinik_ = Of Age, the coming of age from a child to an adult

_Sanjikai_ = Council

_Katachi-henka _= Shape-Changer

_Chiryoosha_ = Healer

_Doufukusho/i _= Litter-brother (Litter-sister), a sibling that is born at the same time as another

_Sunii_ = Nest-brother

_Osunee-san_ = Nest-sister

**Dracon **

Miharq = Warrior

Talikan = Knowledge-Keeper

**Rhûnic **

_Jarkirn_ = Halfbreed - An insult to humans, deprived from the root word _"Jara"_ meaning _"half"_. The literally translation for Jarkirn is _"Half-human"_

_Ak-Jnab _= Falcon, Kingdom of the Falcon (Southern Kingdom)

_Karafik_ = Golden Rock

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - name for an Eastern dragon

_Twanres_ = Sharp Claws - both an Eastern and Southern word that means the same thing for the same creature

_Ceplina _= Swift River

_Nahisya _= Shy One, Special One

* * *

**_Narn ~ Tale_**

Alagos woke to whispering, the almost inaudible voices swimming through his mind like mist, only to disappear as he blinked, coming fully awake. The shape-shifter laid where he was for a long moment, trying to determine whether the whisperings were important enough to pursue or if he should merely leave them be. It didn't take him long to decide upon the latter choice and the white-haired male yawned, his body abnormally relaxed. Alagos soon realized why as he finally realized what was hindering his movements; Gweltari's body was curled perfectly against his own, one of his arms draped around her waist protectively.

The shape-shifter felt his body flush with embarrassment, but he found he didn't want to move away despite the uncomfortable feeling. He removed his arm from his bonded's waist, raising on his other arm to look at her face. The peace that adorned her expression sent a pulse of warmth through his heart and he brushed her hair away from her closed eyes gently. As the surprise started to wear off, he was better able to see the details of this situation and the unease mellowed somewhat in his mind. The shape-shifter knew for a fact that he'd gone to sleep as a wolf that night and changing form in the middle of the night was beyond his ability to control. There was also evidence that Daerhael had been keeping an eye on both of them in the night as Alagos was covered by a blanket and he never slept with one when in an animal form. It was slightly relieving to the shape-shifter's sense of decency that two blankets separated the woman's body from his own. Logically he also knew that it got cold out on the plains at night and Gweltari would have simply shifted closer to the warmest thing in her vicinity, so this was not intentionally done on her part either.

Still...if her brother had been here, Alagos knew they would have wrung his neck. The thought of Thalbor and Taurnar brought a small smile to his face and Alagos rose carefully, being sure to cover Gweltari swiftly with his own blanket as his body-warmth left her. The woman moaned slightly in protest, but calmed under his hand as it brushed her temple, a slight smile coming to her lips before she drifted into deep sleep once more. The shape-shifter couldn't contain another small smile and it was on his face when he straightened fully and looked around.

Alagos felt yet another surge of heat run through him as his amber eyes took in the many pairs that were watching him, all with degrees of thought and amusement. Kahilnar, Daerhael, Osamu and Aki were all awake...and all observing him with interest. The white-haired male closed his eyes for a brief moment, dreading the thought of even approaching them, but finally did, face blank. The four males finally looked away, each with a struggle to control their silent laughter. They held it in, not merely for slight wariness of the shape-shifter's wrath, but also because around them, the females of the camp were sleeping, even the great dragoness.

When Alagos sat with the group, nearer the Tsubasa than the men, it was Aki who spoke to him first, his voice entirely honest if not laced with some amusement. _"It seems as if you have found your Haiguusha. I purr for you, Otsumenii-san."_ He spoke in the Tsuban tongue and the shape-shifter cast a sharp look at the winged-cat, his voice clipped, making those around him who did not speak the cat-tongue wonder just what had been said.

_"Your eyes mislead you, Aki. Gweltari is my Enjin, nothing more."_ His amber eyes held Aki's gaze, but the Tsubasa had lived with Alagos for a great many years, had seen him in his younger days when the mistrust and jaggedness had been less apparent, and he knew his brother's heart better than the shape-shifter did at times if only because Alagos had stopped listening to it for so long. The red-brown winged-cat shook his head and looked at Osamu. _"What does the wind tell you, Fuubunjin?"_

The black Tsubasa purred in great amusement, his fur picked up by a slight breeze and he held Alagos' eyes with his own sharp green-gold ones. _"The wind tells me that the Talikan is distracted and doubts many things right now, but he is beginning to see, to understand and accept."_ Osamu said no more than that, but the shape-shifter knew that what the other male implied with words unspoken and spoken was true and looked away, no longer up for arguing, even if it meant silently agreeing to what it was they were saying. Even Kahilnar had seen it, so for him to think his winged-brothers would not was foolish in and of itself.

Alagos gave a long, but silent sigh and looked up to meet both Daerhael and Kahilnar's eyes. The guard merely quirked a very small smile, but did not comment, not needing to. Kahilnar gave him a look, one that said he knew Alagos thoughts whether the shape-shifter liked it or not and judging from the slight tint of black in the Easterling's otherwise green eyes, the whited-haired male didn't doubt that Kahilnar might be hearing more than he should right now. He wasn't surprised when the black-haired youth's voice came into his head, clearly amused, but also hard in a way that made Alagos narrow his eyes.

**"You love her, shape-shifter."**

**"Yes."** The reply was simple, straightforward and Kahilnar took it for the answer it was, nodding slightly, but his expression still hard, darkening. **"Then watch her, for she is beautiful and the hearts of the men of ****Rhûn**** are not."** It was the only warning the Easterling was going to give and Alagos heard the ice and hiss that entered into his own words when he answered the younger male. He was not really surprised that his tone had grown harder, but the sheer anger and fierceness in his own voice amazed him a bit nonetheless. **"She is mine and they will not touch her."** Many things about going back into Rhûn terrified Alagos, but there was only one thing that made his blood absolutely boil and chased the fear away as if it never existed: the thought of Gweltari suffering even a fraction of what he'd undergone in the East. He was going to protect her to his last breath and beyond if he was allowed.

The angry bite in his voice was enough to please Kahilnar and he nodded, wondering why he suddenly cared so much. It was a question without an answer in his mind, but also something he was beginning to accept without comment and obey for it never seemed to lead him wrong. The black-haired youth ran a hand through his hair and looked at the four males around him, knowing he was going to have to get this over with sooner than later, and before Sharpmist woke would be the best time.

"We are going to enter Rhûn through the Kingdom of Ak-Jnab, are we not?"

Daerhael simply nodded at him, a sharp look to his eyes. "You have a plan." The guard was much too adapt in his knowledge of his charge, knowing the Easterling had been planning since the night before, and Kahilnar didn't deny the words, only pressing his lips into a grim line before speaking, knowing the things he was going to say would be met with much resists from some, if not all, present. "Much as the Tsubasa might help us, they have also caused a problem that does not have a pleasant solution." His green eyes met both Osamu and Aki's in turn and the winged-cats listened with a calmness that helped Kahilnar continue.

"In my land, there are large cats called Twanres that look much like you do but for the fact that they lack wings. They are kept by the wealthy as pets or as hunting companions. If you were to enter Ak-Jnab as merely Twanres with wings, then while you would be viewed as exotic creatures brought from the North, you would not be in danger of being killed on sight or captured."

There was a sudden silence before Osamu spoke, his tone calm and merely interested. "You would have us pretend to be mere animals and owned?"

"Yes."

The black Tsubasa dipped his head with no hesitation. "Very well. Our lives will be in your hands, Kahilnar. Our trust is yours."

Kahilnar felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of water in his face, but why, he could not understand. They were trusting HIM? What had he done to earn anyone's trust, especially theirs? They didn't even know him! And yet, they accepted his proposal with no argument, no reluctance and no doubt. It amazed and worried him, but the Easterling merely nodded slowly, looking at Daerhael. He swallowed before speaking, needing to get his voice back. "As you have already lived and worked in Rhûn, you need not hide in a disguise. Your appearance is strange, but not unlike the Jarkirn that come out of Ab-Gribyl." The term, the insulting name, rolled off his tongue without thought and Kahilnar blinked, startled that he'd said it at all. The guard only nodded, though, his voice even. "I will remain as I am now, then; a guard."

The Easterling merely nodded and looked to both Sharpmist and Gweltari where they lay sleeping, avoiding Alagos' eyes altogether. "I am..unsure about the others as of yet, but we have time still to initiate them into the plan." He looked at the males again, suddenly feeling unsure, though, he didn't show it. "Does this seem good to you?"

Both Tsubasa nodded and Daerhael did the same, all three getting up to wake the females and inform them of what was going on before they left. It was only a small flight before they would be in Rhûnic lands and so they had let the females sleep, but it was time to get going.

Both Alagos and Kahilnar were the only ones left then and the two looked at each for a long moment before the shape-shifter spoke. "Much trust has been given you this day by one of the most noble of creatures. Do not betray it or take it lightly, aran neth." Alagos could not say he was comfortable with this plan, but Osamu was the leader of this small band of Kazuko and he had agreed. The shape-shifter would not contest that agreement, but he would warn the one the agreement had been made with.

Kahilnar only nodded, his gaze steady. "I won't." He was more than aware of the burden that had just been laid on his shoulders and was not going to take it lightly. He hated to admit it, but somewhere in the middle of all of this...he'd begun to care about the opinions and even well-being of those around him; at least he cared when the ones around him were Alagos, Daerhael, Gweltari or Sharpmist. Anything that would hurt them...it sent an uneasy and sour feeling through his gut and mind. Well, maybe all but Sharpmist... The thought brought a small smile to his lips and he looked over at the dragoness who was just waking as Alagos walked away.

No, tormenting her was amusing and challenging, and he would not change that, but Kahilnar also knew, deep down that if someone else tried to do half the things he did with the dragoness he would not even tolerate it. Sharpmist was HIS just as much as he was HERS and no one one else was allowed to harm either of them in the way they did to each other. It was a mind-boggling relationship, but it suited them just fine.

Kahilnar met Sharpmist's red eyes as she looked at him, blinking the haze of slumber slowly from her gaze and the Easterling gave her a growl, amused. He approached her with unhurried, graceful movements and cocked a brow. "Tired already?" He ducked the tail that came to swipe at his head, eying the club at the end before looking up at the red eyes that watched him again. "You're getting slow."

The female's eyes narrowed and the Easterling yelped with surprise as a claw poked his side with extreme care, seeming to test something. Sharpmist's eyes gleamed with triumph at what she'd found and Kahilnar wasn't sure how he'd ended up on the ground a moment later, trapped beneath one large clawed paw and being mercilessly - and carefully - tickled in the side with another. The Easterling was merely stunned at first, his body unsure how to respond, but it didn't last long and he found himself making a sound he rarely made; laughter. It bubbled out of his mouth with little restraint, clear and high with a hint of desperation as he tried to wiggle out from under the claw he was held down under.

The noise caused everyone to look over - not that Kahilnar was aware of them - and both Alagos and Daerhael smiled slightly, remembering the child they had watched over, sacrificed for and protected. Each male had done it in his own way, but they both had a fondness for Kahilnar that was more or less equal between them. They both thought it good to hear the rare sound from the younger male and did not interfere in the dragoness' 'torture'.

Gweltari thought it a good thing, too, but for a different reason than Alagos and Daerhael. So often when she 'felt' Kahilnar he was frustrated, confused or troubled. Laughter, though, this mixed emotion of tentative happiness, disbelief, embarrassment and slight irritation...the woman could see it doing something good for the Easterling. He needed to loosen up a bit, learn to enjoy the things around him instead of always looking for a way to use them in a calculated plan. It would seem Sharpmist echoed this sentiment as the dragoness grinned wickedly down at her 'prey' and the rising volume of the laughter coming from him. Anyone could tell she was enjoying this immensely.

Kahilnar, for his part, was just trying to escape. His body squirmed and bucked desperately, at first in true desire to flee and some real fear that he didn't understand, but slowly the feeling of desperation and fear left to be replaced with a truly innocent desire to simply get away from the tickling itself. The Easterling was laughing so hard he was finding it hard to breathe, but in some strange way, he didn't mind it. There was something unwinding about his chest, his heart, something that had been slowly - ever so slowly as to not be noticed - wrapping around him, its shadow confusing his thoughts and reactions. Now it was falling away, though, and despite the fact that he was finding it hard to draw a decent breath between giggles and shrieks he couldn't help, Kahilnar felt the suffocating doubt and shadow leaving his mind, leaving him freer than he'd felt before. Like that day in the House of Healing when he'd been tickled by the Creator Himself.

The dragoness eventually slowed her actions, perhaps realizing he wasn't getting enough air, and Kahilnar tried to regain some sense of dignity around his hitched breathing, glaring up at the red eyes that watched him...until Sharpmist poked his side again in warning and he wiggled away from her claw, resisting a yelp with great control. The Easterling simply gave up after that, focusing on breathing and not going red in sheer self-consciousness as he glanced around, noticing the others looking at him between Sharpmist's claws.

Sharpmist felt the embarrassment from him keenly and while she didn't regret her actions, she wasn't without some sort of affection for her bonded and about the same time she let him go, her great tail came around him as a sort of shield, blocking the others' view. Kahilnar sat up slowly, holding his now sensitive stomach with a mild glare at the dragoness, but the words that came out of his mouth were the exact opposite of his snapping eyes. "Thank you."

He meant for more than just the privacy to collect himself and Sharpmist knew it. The dragoness smirked slightly and lowered her head to his level, blowing his hair back. "What was that about being slow?" She grinned wickedly as the black-haired youth only growled and stood, feeling ready to face the world again as he slapped the dragoness' tail with mock disgust. "Move, Rovina."

Sharpmist only chuckled and lifted her tail, letting him pass to help with the camp's packing.

* * *

Alagos knew when they'd passed the borders of Rhûn. It was not because the land changed drastically - at least not yet - nor was it because he recognized any landmarks. It was for the simple fact that his dragon-body rippled with a shudder he could not suppress and a shadow seemed to cover his heart instantly. It was a reaction that was beyond his ability to control and he'd always faced it with great forbidding and trepidation. Now, though, he was not alone and it made an overwhelming difference to suddenly have Gweltari's mind flooding his own, wrapping around him in comfort and fierce protectiveness. The woman's hand touched his white scales gently from where she rode between and before his wings.

Gweltari was more than a little concerned for the shape-shifter under her. Despite the fact that she knew he'd done this twice before - returning to Rhûn - she wasn't fine with the way he was reacting to it. Her Empathy was spinning out of control at the moment, feeling Alagos' fear, her own unease, Kahilnar's tension, Sharpmist's growing anger, Daerhael's - he was riding with Aki - suddenly very active and fluctuating doubts and silent concerns, and the Tsubasa's curiosity. It was almost too much to take and she felt a headache growing between her eyes. Gweltari pushed it and the emotions of the others away impatiently, wanting to simply focus on Alagos. Surprisingly, it worked and she found the other feelings draining away. The woman was instantly wary. Her power never did what she wanted it to do just because she wanted it... She didn't yet have the kind of control and she knew it. Gweltari easily understood this and so it was that she was not surprised when the shape-shifter's emotions hit her like a battering ram, more intense and clear than they had been a moment before.

The woman sucked in a sharp breath at the paralyzing fear she felt and her body doubled over the shape-shifter's neck, her forehead pressing against his scales as she groaned, trembling. Only one thought came to her mind at this point and it echoed to her bones, cementing itself deep within her, unwilling that she ever forget it and what it meant. How could someone feel this much terror and hide it? The question plagued her so violently because this emotion of fear was not her own, it was Alagos' and she had just now noticed how severe it was. He had been hiding it and skillfully, too. She had not known it ran so deep in him still, brought on by their proximity to Rhûn and the ranger woman felt angry with herself.

That anger helped her to sit up, helped her to maintain some control until the dragons and Tsubasa landed in what now looked to be a desert. Gweltari had never seen a desert before and seeing it now; the sand, sparse grass and scraggly bushes along with a few desert trees scattered here and there...she was sorely unimpressed. The woman sighed and looked back at the white dragon under her. She knew her struggle and emotions had not gone unnoticed by Alagos as the shape-shifter looked back at her, concerned. Gweltari only shook her head, though, sliding of his back. She was not sure what to say right now and she knew it. It was not that she didn't want to talk to Alagos - she did very much - she just knew she might regret saying something if she talked to him now, with little thought as to what she really, truly wanted to say. The white dragon felt this more than he truly understood it and merely nodded.

His amber eyes followed her form everywhere, though, even as he shifted and went to help Kahilnar and Daerhael as the guard was going to enter the small sand-stone city called Karafik. It was a place of trade right inside the borders of Ak-Jnab and the only city around for at least thirty miles. The rest of the people in the Southern Kingdom of Rhûn lived as nomads and in tribes. Though the city of Karafik seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, it was in fact seated on a great well of water that seeped underground from the river Ceplina further north and through the desert. It provided the people the live-giving water they needed for food, live-stock and themselves and so they stayed, building a city that was crude and barbaric to outsiders, but met the Easterling's needs well enough for what they had to use it for.

Kahilnar explained this in a distracted way as the Tsubasa questioned him and Alagos merely nodded his agreement, his attention still on Gweltari. What had happened up in the air? He'd known she was reading his emotions, her mind melded with his own, but seeing him scared had never effected her the way it had just now. What had been different this time? He wasn't sure of the answer and it made him uneasy, but he didn't press the woman. She would tell him what was going on when she felt ready. He trusted Gweltari.

Alagos glanced over at Kahilnar, seeing him biting his lip as he watched Daerhael walk out into the desert. Karafik was only a half-mile away and the black-haired youth knew the guard would be fine. That's not what was bothering him, though. Green eyes flickered over the five Tsubasa, dragons and the woman who were doing what they could to pass the time, knowing they had to wait for Daerhael's return.

What was he doing? Why was he even here? The thoughts dropped into Kahilnar's mind like heavy stones into a pool and the Easterling sighed, closing his eyes as he ran his hand through his already damp hair. His black mane was getting too long to keep loose and the Northern clothes he wore were not helping the heat that was already sucking the moisture from his body. He found he couldn't wait to change into the garb of his own people. The thought made him smile slightly and he opened his green eyes once more. The Easterling didn't jump when he saw the large row of teeth in front of him, but he did glare fiercely up into the red eyes that watched him with keen interest. "What?"

"You are worried."

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking. There is a difference, Rovina."

"Worried thinking."

Kahilnar growled and looked away from her, out toward the desert again. Why did she have to make everything into an argument? A small voice in his head burst into laughter at that complaint and Kahilnar promptly ignored it. "I'm not worried." There was a stubborn edge to his voice that told Sharpmist he was never going to admit to the fact that he was, indeed, worried and so she changed tactics, using one long claw to turn his face toward her again, accidentally cutting his cheek as she pulled away. Kahilnar didn't even flinch, eyes holding her own steadily and the dragoness was reminded yet again why she freely respected Kahilnar even if she refused to admit she cared about him. "Then what is wrong, Miharq?"

Kahilnar held her eyes for a long moment, but finally looked away, rubbing his temples with his fingers - smearing the fresh blood on the way and thinking about the dried blood in his hair - as he looked down and then back up, and out across the desert once more, seeming to struggle for the words. "I...I don't know. I'm just...on edge." He didn't know how to describe it. It seemed like one moment he was fine and then the next he would feel almost ill, the sensation being like a feeling of stuffiness or nausea that would not leave, but would not make him react to the symptoms' presence either. He felt restless, almost jumpy, but he was not scared or even nervous. In fact, he was feeling very secure in his choice and in his actions, but the unsettled feeling refused to depart.

Sharpmist looked at him closely, feeling this more than she could hear his thoughts right now, and spoke without premeditation on her part, feeling a prompting she did not understand but didn't fight. "Perhaps it is because you are home." Her words made the Easterling still as sudden clarity, swift and unrelenting came to him.

Home.

He only ever felt this way when he was in Rhûn - or if the Rishten was pulling on him, but that was over with. He only ever felt both confident and yet never at peace when he was HERE, in the East. Ever since he was a child, he'd been restless, distracted. It was part of the reason he'd gotten in trouble so often. Yes, for the last few months he'd been feeling this way while away from Rhûn as well, but that could be explained by the Rishten, the Yribvin and his Gift. The urge to do something, or go somewhere, the dizzy spells, nausea, the pain of his gift that had always been associated with the East, though...wait.

Kahilnar's head snapped up as he looked out across the desert again, feeling his gift stir with something like anger and satisfaction throughout his body. Thoughts clicked into place.

He understood.

* * *

Gweltari approached Alagos about an hour after Daerhael had left, now much more in control of her temper and her tongue. It was not that she wanted to lash out at Alagos, but that she knew she would not take the tone she needed if she talked to him when angry. And this...was too important to mess up. The woman gave a short, but heavy sigh as she ran a hand through her curly hair...or attempted to. Her hand got stuck halfway down and the female gritted her teeth against the unexpected pain, pulling her hand away in irritation. She felt like she might never be clean again. Perhaps it was time to cut her hair once more...

Gweltari wasn't aware she'd stopped walking or that Alagos had stood, looking at her with both concern but also amusement. He was beside her and then behind her before the woman noticed his presence, lost in thought as she was, looking at the ground. The ranger woman started when she felt hands on her shoulders and she snapped her head up and back, to look at her bonded's face looking back down at her. Sometimes she was amazed at how short she was and how tall he looked next to her. The shape-shifter and the woman held each others' gaze for a long moment before Alagos spoke quietly.

"What troubles you, Nahisya?" He was barely aware of his hand moving up to brush loose curls away from her temple, his fingers gentle over her skin, but Gweltari felt it keenly and her body seemed to relax instantly and with that ease of tension came the knowledge that she'd been foolish to wait to a hour to talk to the shape-shifter. Alagos was not one of her brothers or her father, or even a friend. He was her bonded, her dragon and Sadron. He understood her in a way no one else ever would and that included her emotions, her heart, bad and good. Gweltari now sighed softly and opened her green-gray eyes again, not realizing she'd closed them, and met the amber ones that waited patiently for her response.

"You trouble me, my shape-shifter. I feel your fear keenly. Will you not confide in me?" Her voice was soft and she watched the slight confusion come to Alagos expression before it cleared in understanding. Gweltari smiled slightly as she reached up to touch his face, her back resting against his chest now. "You did not realize you were doing this did you?"

Alagos shook his head slightly and sighed, closing his eyes. No, he had not realized he was shutting Gweltari out and now he forced his mind to uncurl and let her in fully. He'd been so tense for the last three days that he'd been slowly pushing her back, still letting her in, thinking everything was fine between them - fooling himself and her - but now he could truly see how much he'd shut her out. It scared him a bit and he felt a calmness that had been absent for a time in his heart as Gweltari's presence flooded his own and his mind sought hers, both melding together with gentleness, but also an intensity that made them both tense before it eased again into what they were familiar with.

Two pairs of eyes opened, one amber and the other green-gray, to look at each other and Alagos smiled first, Gweltari's expression following soon after. The shape-shifter brushed her temple again, fingering a ratted strand of hair. The ranger woman chuckled lightly and pulled it away from him, pulling out of his embrace as well, turning around to face him as she grabbed the unruly tangle at her back, bringing it over her shoulder. She knew her voice was lighter and quicker than it should have been, but she was suddenly very nervous and self-conscious, something she was not used to around Alagos.

The shape-shifter didn't fail to notice the fact and eyed her with some amusement, but didn't interrupt when she spoke. "It's worse than a rat's nest right now. I need to wash it...or perhaps it cut it. My mother always did tell me to wear it in a braid, but it always comes out. I am unsure what to do with it. It might be easier shorter." Gweltari suddenly clamped her mouth shut, realizing she was babbling and took a deep breath through her nose before her eyes met Alagos' amber ones, her cheeks tinged pink. "Make me stop. Please?"

The shape-shifter smiled widely and took one of her hands, the one trying to untangle her hair without thought. His voice was firm, but gentle. "Nahisya, stop." The woman nodded and relaxed again as he led her closer to center of the camp, knowing she would feel more comfortable there at this time. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so calm about this, but perhaps it was because he'd come to some sort of peace about how he felt about her. In his heart, Gweltari was HIS and in more ways than just a bonded. He had admitted as much to Kahilnar of all people, Daerhael seemed to know it without needing to even say he knew, Sharpmist was constantly snorting in amusement to herself where he and Gweltari were concerned and the Tsubasa had told him out right that they were happy he'd found his mate.

It seemed everyone had seen it before him, but he had finally decided to accept his emotions for what they were. Gweltari seemed to be having a bit more difficult time of it, but he would give her time and see what came of this, for deep down, the shape-shifter knew that even if Gweltari never fell in love with him the way he had with her, he would still stay by her side just as faithfully as he did now.

He didn't tell the woman this, knowing if she chose to, she could see it in his mind as he led her into the midst of the Tsubasa who greeted his presence with purrs. Mana seemed especially glad to see him as she rose from her place on the ground and lay down by his side, curling comfortably there as the shape-shifter sat and pulled Gweltari down in front of him, his hands starting to work on her hair despite her weak protests. The woman finally gave in, though, and looked around at the five winged-cats around them. The question came with pure curiosity.

"How did you meet Al...Kei?"

There were instant purrs and chuckles, and Gweltari instantly felt relieved when she felt a mixture of both embarrassment and happiness go through Alagos from where he sat behind her. Ah, so then it was a good story. The ranger woman was beyond grateful for that knowledge. So often with Alagos the stories ended badly and she wanted to know more about the ones that were happy and stayed that way. To see the Tsubasa chuckling over the memory and Alagos growing shy - _shy!_ - behind her, gave Gweltari the confidence to question further, a grin on her face. "Will you not tell me?"

She didn't have to ask twice as the group of winged-cats quieted quickly and Osamu shot a glance to Alagos when he looked like he might protest, his fingers still busy in his bonded's hair. The black Tsubasa nodded in satisfaction when all was quiet and with a gleam of amusement and good humor in his eyes, told the tale...

_Osamu looked out toward the forest from high on the rocky face of a mountain cliff. The leaves, sticks, grass and twigs under his paws crackled and snapped quietly as he stood in his nest, moving further from the inner sanctuary of the shallow cave toward the sheer drop. His black fur rippled with unease as the swift and harsh wind of high summer rushed past him, threatening to send him over the ledge with its intensity. The air was still cool this high up in the mountains, but that's not what made him shiver, nor his fur stand on end._

_The smell of thick smoke was in the air, making one's throat dry and scratchy. A dark cloud of billowing shadow-cloud could be seen not far from the Tsubasa's home and now many more of his Kazuko were emerging from their nests, smelling the results of the wildfire in the forests below their cliff-face. It posed no threat to them whatsoever, though, and soon they started dwindling, going back to their young ones and nests as there was little they could do until the fire burned itself out or the rains came. Many of them had no doubt that the water dragons would put a stop to the fire sooner than later._

_Osamu found that he could not tear his green-gold eyes away from the intense and leaping flames, the black smoke that seemed to grow larger with each passing minute. The wind around him was shrieking and he suddenly truly heard it when he realized it was trying to speak to him and had been for a time. The Tsubasa pitched his ears forward and flicked his tail in signal to his mate to stay silent. Knowing the black Tsubasa intimately, Kasumi did as he asked and was not surprised when her mate's body stiffened, hearing something only he could._

"The wolf-cub! Fire! Suffocating smoke! The wolf-cub! Find the wolf-cub!"

_It was a clearer message than he'd ever gotten before and Osamu would soon learn that where this 'wolf-cub' was concerned, he would frequently hear the wind in clear, precise if not confusing words. He had no inkling of this now, though, and so only nodded to show that he had heard, looking toward the wildfire again. He was unsure why this wolf-cub was so important, but Osamu knew his own death was not to be by fire, so he would come to no serious harm by trying to do as the wind wanted and find the cub. Green -gold eyes glanced back at his mate and the gray Tsubasa merely nodded, knowing his intentions just from observing alone. She did not know why he was leaving, but she knew he had wisdom she did not and Kasumi had always respected that - she still did._

_She watched the black Tsubasa launch into the air and sent a prayer up for his safety as she sat patiently on the stone ledge, waiting._

_Osamu flew hard toward the flames that licked at the sky, swarming up trees and scorching the ground with its heat. It sent animals running before it, destroying homes, lives and food-sources alike with abandon. The smoke it sent into the air was enough to obscure the best of eyes and the Tsubasa started to feel some despair. How was he going to find one small wolf-cub in the midst of this deadly chaos? The answer came quickly, almost as if drawn to the question and Osamu did not resist when the wind pushed at his wings, guiding him to the forest area he wanted. It was thick with smoke and red-yellow flames that were swiftly eating up everything within their vicinity._

_And in that vicinity was a white form that lay on the forest floor as if dead. The wind shrieked toward the figure before pulling back slightly, the flames having moved even swifter with the tempest's arrival. Osamu silently thanked the wind, but urged it to not help the fire spread any faster as he dived from the sky and into the smoke-filled clearing that was surrounded by flickering walls of flame. The wolf-cub - that wasn't nearly as small as it had first appeared, but was rather lanky - barely stirred at hearing his approaching steps. When Osamu touched his nose to the white pelt, however, looking for injuries that could be dangerous if he picked the canine up, the white cub snarled softly, just managing to curl his lips back to reveal sharp teeth. He could not manage to raise his head, but his amber eyes watched the Tsubasa with a wariness and intensity that instantly struck the winged-cat as much too intelligent._

_There was no time to dwell on that, though, as the fire was closing in. Osamu offered a gentle purr, but did not hesitate to grab the young wolf's body in his great jaw, carefully trying not to cut the cub with his teeth, before jumping into the air, his wings brushing burning trees as he passed them, his feathers scorching terribly before he was clear of the forest. The white wolf in his jaws didn't struggle once, something he found odd, and it was only when he was in sight of his Nest-Ledge that the cub started to give any indication that he was alive at all, whining very softly in his throat, a sign of fear. With his mouth as full as it was with cub's body, Osamu could not reassure it like he wanted to and simply landed on the rocky cliff-side where his mate still waited for him, now looking curious. She approached slowly as the black Tsubasa set the now trembling wolf-cub down._

_"I knew you would return with someone. I shall get the Chiryoosha." She sprang into the air with grace, disappearing into a Nest-Ledge further down the cliff-side. Osamu watched her for a moment before looking down at the wolf-cub...only to discover it wasn't there anymore. The winged-cat's green-gold eyes simply blinked in astonishment for a long moment before a gentle breeze directed his attention to his own nest. It was there, after a bit of searching, that he found the white wolf pressed as far as he could go inside a small tunnel under the nest itself. Amber eyes looked at him with clear distrust and no curiosity whatsoever. It struck Osamu as odd. This creature didn't seem to be just an animal at all and in one so young, the natural curiosity that came even when one was afraid was absent. It didn't make sense._

_He didn't have long to puzzle it alone, though, much less try to talk to the wolf before the Chiryoosha and Kasumi had arrived. The female Tsubasa moved aside to the let the silver male through to Osamu. The silver winged-cat looked confused at the absence of anyone to treat - besides Osamu and his burns - and the black Tsubasa was quick to explain, showing where the wolf-cub was which only made the small thing press back further._

_"The wind told me to find him. He seems to be much more than what he appears."_

_The silver Tsubasa nodded slightly, studying the wolf from afar. "The intelligence easily reveals that." The Chiryoosha shook his head, folding his wings securely as they had widened slightly when he'd crouched to see the young one. "I can do nothing to help you if he is in there, Osamu."_

_The black winged-cat purred in amusement and looked into the small tunnel again, speaking common for the little one's sake, assuming the cub could understand that tongue at all. "You are in no danger here, Osanago. Will you not come out?" Osamu's voice was firm, but soft, soothing and the amber eyes that watched him grew unsure for a brief moment before closing off again, but that was enough for the Tsubasa to know the cub had understood what was said to him. It was encouraging and Osamu purred quietly. "I am called Osamu and my mate is Kasumi. The male beside me is Ryo. He is a healer and would look to see if you have injuries. Is that well with you?"_

_The wolf-cub seemed to seriously be thinking about that and Osamu felt a moment of surprise when the small creature finally moved forward, inching his way out. The way he did it, though, felt wrong. It was as if he'd resigned himself for the worst, but wanted to avoid it at the same time. It showed in the way his belly pressed to the ground, the way his tail clung close to his body and the ears that stayed pressed to his skull like they were meant to become one with the fur there. The white wolf finally stopped, surrounded by the three winged-cats and did not move but to tremble softly. Looking at him now, with the absence of smoke or the tunnel in the way, Osamu could see the dried blood encrusting white paws, obviously brought on by the the cubs frantic efforts to escape the wildfire. He took in the soot and burned fur with little concern, knowing a good washing would make those right, but the sheer thinness and small size of the - now - noticeably older canine - he had to be just leaving cub-hood - worried him greatly._

_Ryo was now checking the white wolf over and the creature had not moved, nor made a sound but for that small whine in his throat that became higher pitched the closer the silver Tsubasa got with his teeth or claws. The Chiryoosha finally shook his head a bit and spoke to Osamu and Kasumi quietly in Tsuban. "He's extremely malnourished, he has a few minor burns that should be treated with water and his feet will heal on their own. Other than that, though, there is nothing I can do. He needs food more than anything right now."_

_Both Osamu and Kasumi nodded, bidding a short goodbye as Ryo flew away before turning to their new charge. The white wolf was now watching them with a very intense expression that the black Tsubasa found intriguing. He took a step toward the smaller and instantly amber eyes narrowed, watching his every move. Osamu merely chuckled quietly, stepping closer still until he was crouched slightly in front of the young canine. Keen green-gold eyes watched the light breeze dance across white and soot-covered fur, and the way sharp ears, even pressed tightly against a skull, perked slightly as it did, listening as the wind went by._

_"You understand it, don't you? You asked it to send help." Osamu's voice was quiet, soft even, but the canine immediately showed teeth, standing in a half-crouch, half leaping position as white hackles rose. The display was a desperate one and both males knew it as the cub's legs shook with even this small effort, but the black Tsubasa had learned two very important things from this; one was that the young wolf truly WAS more than he seemed and two, that the white creature was a fighter through and through, but not in the bloodthirsty way that the Tsubasa hated. No, this one had courage and the strength of will to press on even when his body was about to give out from sheer starvation and exhaustion._

_And that's just what it did a moment later. The canine's legs buckled under him and try as he might, he couldn't get them to work again. It was with the greatest of wariness and the barest hint of a growl that the cub let Osamu close after much prompting from the Tsubasa and let the winged-cat pick him up in his jaws once more to take him to the nest further in the small cave. Kasumi was already there, chewing some meat very carefully before setting it down. It was what they did for the Kodomo and she saw no harm in doing it for this young one. Making the food easier to chew and swallow might actually help, too._

_The female Tsubasa brought the meat over swiftly after her mate set the white wolf down. Amber eyes regarded both winged-cats for a long moment with something indiscernible, before dropping slowly down to look at the food. The temptation was too great, even despite the obvious uncertainty that was obvious in the canine's body, and he snapped at the meat, swallowing it without chewing as only a predator could. The food was soon gone and Osamu purred in amusement to see the weariness swiftly taking over the cub. The winged-cat gently picked the young one up, ignoring completely the small growl and then soft whine that emitted from the wolf at this action, knowing that the canine had nothing to fear from him or his mate and would soon learn this. The black Tsubasa set the cub down with care atop a literal bed of feathers that came from the Tsubasa themselves and giving the dirty fur a gentle lick, departed. Kasumi later told him that the young wolf's amber eyes had looked after him for a long moment after that before drifting closed with the greatest expression of both sadness and comfort she'd ever witnessed from the canine even in times to come._

_Osamu came to his mate's side silently and let her groom his wings gently, removing the ash and cleaning the scorched feathers. This took some time and the two remained quiet during the procedure, comfortable with each other from a few years together. It was only as the sky was darkening and it started to rain - a sudden rain that came with swift gathering clouds, showing it to be the work of dragons - that the two Tsubasa moved further into the cave to the nest. They both stopped in surprise at what greeted them. _

_Lying, where the white wolf had once been, was a young human with long white hair that looked to be no more than thirteen or fourteen at most. He appeared far thinner than he should have been, his skin was abnormally pale and dark circles sat under his eyes. He was curled in a tight ball for warmth - his only clothes being pants and a worn-looking tunic - and apparent, lingering fear that didn't seem to dissipate, even in sleep._

_"A Katachi-henka." Kasumi's voice was surprised and Osamu could not see he did not feel the same way. Before them was one of the Kaleikazuko that was now said to be extinct. News had reached the Tsubasa of the slaughter among the dragons and it had been nigh on ten years since they had seen a shape-shifter or any dragon with shape-shifter blood. Truth be told, they knew there were a few who had escaped and even where some of them might be, but the winged-cats also knew that a lone shape-shifter was a safer shape-shifter and they would never give away that they might know where one dwelled. That had never been a true problem until now, though. Now they had a Katachi-henka in their home and what to do was rapidly dawning on both Osamu and Kasumi's mind. _

_The black Tsubasa approached the boy first, laying down with gentle movements by his side, trying not to wake the young one. It worked as the child did not stir to wake, but only to roll slightly toward the warmth. The white-haired teenager curled close to the heated fur and seemed to relax when a black wing came to cover him, falling into a clearly deeper sleep. It pleased Osamu and he purred quietly, rubbing heads with his mate when she lay close to him, their heads close together so they could talk._

_Kasumi's eyes watched the young one for a long moment before she looked up at her mate. "It has been decade, Osamu. Perhaps it would be safe to give him back to his Kazuko?" She truly wanted what was best for the young one as the Tsubasa believed in justice and peace, helping anyone they could when the Creator allowed it of them, but they needed to figure out what WOULD be best for the young shape-shifter. Her mate didn't respond for a long moment, looking down at the malnourished and sleeping child. She could tell by the slightly hard look that came to his green-gold eyes - something that only happened when her mate was greatly angered, which was rare - that he had already decided against that option. She knew he would explain his decision, though, so she waited patiently until he spoke._

_"Our Kaleikazuko committed a grievous sin against themselves when they killed the Katachi-henka, but it was their decision and one we cannot change. We try to ease this guilt when we shelter the Katachi-henka as we meet the few of them left and we never tell their Kazuko where they are for we will not make that mistake. We refuse to be part of the dragon's sin by bringing it upon ourselves. It has been this way for a decade as you say, Kasumi." The black Tsubasa paused and the gray female remained quiet, knowing he was not finished. "It is true that with ten years passing that our Kaleikazuko's hearts may have cooled and grown wiser, but that is not guaranteed and how can we send a child back into that place without knowing for sure?" His green-gold eyes met his mate's._

_"How can we care for this young one and send him back to the ones that killed his family, even if those ones are his Kazuko?"_

_Kasumi sighed and shook her head. "You will hear no argument from me, Haiguusho. I trust your wisdom." She gave a small smile. "What left is there to do with him?" _

_"We could find another Katachi-henka, but I fear that would put both this young one and the older in unnecessary danger as they are safer alone and unnoticed." The black Tsubasa frowned as his mate agreed with a soft growl and looked back down at the young human. His next words came more slowly, thoughtful. "Perhaps, if the Sanjikai allow it, he might stay here." At his mate's surprised look, Osamu chuckled. "Come now, Kasumi, there have been Satogo in the past and they have been much stranger creatures than one of the Kaleikazuko. At least this young one is of a species that we consider Kazuko even now."_

_The gray Tsubasa nodded slowly and studied the young human for a long moment before speaking. "We need to know his name." Osamu nodded, knowing what his mate spoke of was important. Names meant much to the Tsubasa and on occasion one winged-cat might have as many as five or six legit names depending on age, personality, coloring, talents or attitude in one particular situation or places. Knowing this child's name was an important detail that was nagging at both of them and they would have liked to resolve it then and there. Sympathy and logic kept them from waking the child, though, as he slept. Tomorrow would a trying day, they were sure. They would let him sleep._

"May I tell the next part, Fuubunjin!" The sudden outburst came from Mana and Osamu merely gave her a look that made Alagos snort softly despite himself, remembering that look all too often as it was directed at him. It didn't fail to make Mana's ears go back slightly and her mouth to snap shut. The black Tsubasa merely shook his head and looked at Aki. "No, I think this part is for Hitoshi to tell. The story will be disjointed otherwise, Mana, but you will get your turn." The assurance was accepted graciously by the young female and all eyes turned to the red-brown Tsubasa.

Aki purred softly and looked at Alagos. The shape-shifter was now laying on his stomach, his chin on his crossed arms, completely oblivious to the sand that coated his clothes and skin now. Gweltari was seated cross-legged beside him - her hair now in much better shape - listening intently and Mana's head was resting on the white-haired male's back. The red-brown winged-cat couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how familiar the position was for he could remember many a night during the winter when the all the Kodomo would gather around and an elder Tsubasa would tell them a story. Often times Alagos would lay on his stomach, heedless of twigs and sticks as he listened in rapt attention, young cat-heads resting on his legs or back. Aki spoke with a clear voice, that memory and others sharp in his mind.

"The first thing I remember about Kei was how shy he was."

Alagos surged up on to his elbows at that and his amber eyes were both bright with amusement, but also protest. "I was not shy! I merely did not like to talk." The stubborn lilt to his words made the Tsubasa around him break into laughter and Gweltari smiled widely, reaching out to run her hand through his shaggy, white hair without thought. Her voice was laughing but also gentle as her fingers continued their self-imposed work. "Hush, amin Sadron. I want to hear the story." It was not lost on the winged-cats how the shape-shifter instantly quieted and rested his chin on his arms again, content to simply lie still once more. Gweltari didn't think to stop her hand's gentle work as Aki started to speak again...

_Aki landed on Osamu's Nest-Ledge with quiet, but slightly clumsy paws. As a new Roojinik he was just entering adulthood and so was still growing accustomed to his new body. All his kind were graceful in flight and when they got older, on their paws, but this stage of growing was always slightly awkward. It didn't bother Aki very much, though. He was just glad that he'd retained some dignity by not being terribly loud when he touched the rock-face._

_The red-brown Tsubasa swallowed a bit nervously as he approached the shallow cave. He wasn't really scared of Osamu, but the black Tsubasa WAS greatly respected among the Kazuko and the last thing Aki wanted to do was upset the other Tsubasa or embarrass himself. He was seriously considering going back and telling the Sanjikai that he couldn't do it, shameful as that would be, when a white flash caught his eyes. The red-brown Tsubasa paused near the cave entrance and crouched slightly, looking inside a small tunnel under the great nest. He blinked in surprise to see a young human with white hair and amber eyes looking back at him with a defiant, but wary expression. The child brown clothes blended into the branches and twigs well, but the black and gray feathers weaved into the wood gave away his position...well, that and his snow-white hair._

_Aki didn't let his surprise hinder his reaction for long. The winged-cat got as close as he could to the tunnel hole, his wings folded close to his body as he offered a friendly purr, speaking common for the young one's sake. "Hello there. How did you get up here?" Aki didn't receive any audible answer as the child simply bared his teeth slightly, his canines looking a bit longer than they should have. The expression amused the young Tsubasa and he chuckled, earning an instantly blank face from the child as sharp amber eyes regarded him silently._

_"Will you not tell me your name, Osanago?" The request came gently, but there was still no response from the still figure and Aki sighed, backing up slightly. He looked up in surprise at an amused growl to see Osamu looking down at him, green-gold eyes laughing silently. "I take it you have met the Katachi-henka." His tail waved off the stuttered reply the red-brown Tsubasa started to give him as he descended carefully from the nest, coming to look into the tunnel. Aki quickly made room for the Fuubunjin and watched with interest as the older Tsubasa spoke with the child, urging him out. It took a good while, time that Aki knew he would be reprimanded for later by the Sanjikai, but the young Tsubasa could not help but think it was worth it as the young human finally emerged from the tunnel._

_Wary amber eyes looked around quickly, but when it became apparent that one, there was no way off the cliff and two, that there seemed to be no danger, the small body appeared to relax in a resigned way. The young teenager looked up hesitantly up at Osamu, glancing at Aki every so often just to make sure he had not moved. He seemed to grow more relaxed if not comfortable each time a glance proved that the red-brown winged-cat had not taken up a different spot or even changed from his sitting position. Aki was sure his actions were guided by the Creator that day, for he could never remember what exactly prompted him to stay so still. Normally he would have changed positions or even approached to question the 'human', but this time he kept still and he would later understand that it was better that he did._

_Osamu was trying to get the young one to tell him his name with as little success as Aki's attempt had produced. The child either did not understand them, was unable to talk or was simply unwilling to speak. Judging by the intent way he listened to them, he appeared to understand just fine, so the question remained of whether it was by choice or not that the white-haired boy did not utter a word. The black Tsubasa gave a sigh as his mate came to join them from the nest and Aki watched in interest as the Katachi-henka shied back, but did not hide this time, warily watching the female. Aki spoke then, making the young one turn his head toward him swiftly._

_"I am called Aki. You are among the Tsubasa. Do you know of us?" He met the amber eyes that watched him with a patience the other Tsubasa rarely witnessed, but seemed to be drawn out by this shy, skittish young one. The white-haired head eventually moved slightly, up and down. A 'yes'. It was more than either Osamu and Kasumi had gotten and Aki instantly knew why. Like it or not, both older Tsubasa gave off an aura of power and authority that made it difficult for young ones older than a few summers to talk to them without feeling like they might say something wrong at every turn. Perhaps the Katachi-henka would answer questions more readily for someone around his own age. It was worth a try and both the black and gray Tsubasa seemed to come to the same conclusion and remained quiet, watching._

_"Do you have parents still living?"_

_The haunted look that came to the pale face was enough to answer that question and Aki nodded slowly, tilting his head. "Do you live with anyone now?" The amber eyes that watched him gained a wary look and no answer was forthcoming. Aki simply watched the young one for a moment before speaking, thinking he might know what the problem was, what his problem might have been if his kin had been slain, he had no parents, he'd found himself in a strange place with friends of the people who killed his family and with no way to leave unless those people let him. "We are not going to give you back to your kin, Osanago."_

_Aki knew he spoke out of turn, but at that moment, looking into the distrusting amber eyes that held his own gaze with such intensity, he knew he would keep this young one safe even if it went against the will of the Sanjikai. It was a dangerous and even un-Tsubasa like thought, but it came to his mind nonetheless and the red-brown winged-cat knew he meant what he said. This child would not be going back to the dragons who had slain his family even if they were his nearest of kin._

_The words seemed to have a positive affect as the child blinked in clear surprise and Aki asked his question again. This time he received a very tentative shake of the head. The child had no one looking after him, something that Tsubasa already suspected seeing how thin the boy was. The young Tsubasa thought this might be a good time to ask the most important question to his people. "Will you not tell us your name, Osanago?"_

_The stubborn look that came to the child's face was enough to make Aki laugh, completely forgetting the two older Tsubasa who were watching him as he finally stood and approached the child who stood very still, and very tense. Amber eyes followed his every move and Aki moved slowly accordingly, coming to sit before the young white-haired male. He lowered his head to come eye to eye with the Katachi-henka, speaking with some amusement. "I think I shall call you Hisoka until your tongue loosens and something better comes out. What say you to that?"_

_The child seemed to truly think about that for a moment, unconsciously biting his lip before giving a very small nod. Aki purred softly and looked at both Osamu and Kasumi, bowing his head slightly in respect. "The Sanjikai request your presence for word had reached them through Ryo of this Osanago. Shall I tell him you are coming?"_

_Osamu nodded briefly and looked at the child for a long moment. "Yes, and tell him the child Kei will be with us."_

_Aki resisted a chuckle, knowing it would be rude, as he bowed his head and ran toward the ledge, leaping off. Hisoka, 'reserved' and Kei, 'blessed'. What a strange fate this little one already had._

This time it was not an interruption, but Aki's silence that ended the story-telling and the red-brown Tsubasa looked at the tawny female who was excitedly waiting for her turn to speak. With a slight inclination of his head, Aki gave his consent and Mana sat up, making Alagos growl in mild protest as she used her paws to help with this, paws that had been previously resting languidly on his back and were now digging into his back. The young female only cuffed his head gently with her now free paw and Gweltari chuckled, rubbing the shape-shifter's head for him as Alagos was feeling to sluggish to do it himself.

The entire thing had the other Tsubasa in snickers and it was a few minutes before they all quieted enough for Mana to start her part of the story. The excitement seemed to become more focused in her voice, and it wasn't long before the others could clearly see the tale unfolding in their heads...

_Mana was more than curious about her new brother. It had been a two days since the Sanjikai had told her parents they could look after Kei and so far the child had said not a word. The tawny Kodomo did not know it, but the shape-shifter had been through high-stress with the wildfire, the shock of being with intelligent beings again and then having to face a group of powerful, authoritative Sanjikai for a whole day as they discussed what to do with HIS fate. He was wiped out in more ways than one._

_The Kodomo did not understand this, though. She simply knew that she now had a sibling that was now a Satogo of the Tsubasa and she was to be a good sister to him. How was she to do that, though, if he refused to play, wouldn't talk and shied at every friendly advance? Mana didn't know the answer, but she was not about to give up. The small Tsubasa now yawned widely and sprang from her nesting to bound over to the human-like child to wake him as her parents had not done so before leaving to hunt. That was another thing she was most interested about; Kei usually went to sleep as a wolf-cub, but he woke without fur and stood on two legs. It was a very strange occurrence, but not one that turned her away from the other child; on the contrary it made her want to draw him out even more. _

_She now nudged the still body insistently with her paw, talking in her high-pitched voice all the while in Tsuban, assuming the other child would understand - it was good for her that he did. "Come on, Kei! It's morning and the sun is out today! We can play on the ledge! Come one, get up!" She was more than surprised when one amber eye peeked at her through long white hair to look at her with a glare and a low growl came from Kei. The shock was momentary, however, as Mana saw this as improvement. Usually the other child would have curled tighter or moved away quickly, obviously afraid. Now, though, he was warning her to leave him alone much like her Doufukusho Tadao had done before he died. Tadao had always woken grumpy in the morning and the tawny Kodomo saw this as no different than her brother used to do._

_Mana only bared her small teeth back and tugged at his clothing with persistence. "Come on! You can't go back to sleep now!" _

_A disgruntled growl seemed to argue with her words and the small Tsubasa glared, stilling her pulling as she thought of a different tactic. Kei might have looked slight of build but there was a strength to his lithe body that was not going to give into the strength in her own. Mana was not about to be beaten, though, and purred wickedly as she gave her warning. "If you don't get up, I am a going to sit on you, Kei." All that answered her was another growl and the tawny Tsubasa laughed, flopping with absolutely no grace and no care on top of the whited-haired male. The instant and unexpected snarl-shriek that broke from the 'human's' mouth startled Mana badly and she found herself tumbling head over paws into the nest as the lithe body under her surged upward in pure panic and instinct, ridding itself of the threat._

_Both Mana and Kei froze after that, staring at each other in the dimly lit, shallow cave. The tawny Kodomo was the first to move, leaping to her feet as if she were attached to springs. She seemed not to touch the ground in her sudden excitement. "Show me how to do that!" She danced on eager paws, but stilled slightly when she saw her 'brother' did not seem to share her enthusiasm, but now seemed greatly unsure and scared. Her words made him stop, though, from how he was backing up and he crouched slowly, resting on his back legs in an odd way to Mana, one 'leg' in front of him, the small fingers helping him to keep his balance as the other 'leg' rested on his knees. His long white hair hung in his eyes and he flicked it away with a thoughtful expression._

_The small Tsubasa watched him a long moment before growing bored of doing so and sprang forward to nip his arm through the clothing before darting away with a laugh. She was not one to sit still and didn't keep one idea in her head for very long unless it be important. She was already thinking of a new game to play, new things to show the other child. "Come on, Kei!" She looked back at the cave entrance to see the other young one slowly standing and then following with a faint expression of curiosity. It was enough to excite Mana after seeing no interest from him for two days and she giggled when he finally emerged outside, blinking in the sunlight and then looking around in both wariness and slight awe at the many Nest-Ledges around them and the many more Tsubasa that flew to and from these Nest-Ledges. When Kei seemed to grow uneasy as Tsubasa noticed him, Mana darted to his side with a sudden surge of camaraderie and protectiveness. She hardly noticed when he tensed slightly before very cautiously resting a hand on her back, almost comforted by her nearness.  
_

_Mana purred greatly as only a Kodomo could at the touch and looked up into his amber eyes. "I'll teach you all you need to know here, Kei. You're older than me, but that's fine. You're my Sunii now, and I am your Osunee-san. You're part of the Kazuko now." She didn't really understand the wet things that were suddenly running down her new brother's face, but Mana didn't like them much and her tongue came out to quickly lick them away. _

_It was the first time she saw her new brother smile even a little.  
_

"Kei lived with us for fifteen years and I could have not asked for a better Sunii." Mana finished her section of the story with an affectionate swipe at Alagos' head that he promptly ducked, chuckling good-naturedly. He was now sitting up and ruffled the tawny winged-cat's head, causing her to hiss at him. Aki laughed and nudged Mana's shoulder, teasing her about being able to give it, but now take it. The shape-shifter scooted away from to two slightly, shaking his head as they started to bicker in a friendly way and his amber eyes met Gweltari's green-gray ones. The look she gave him caused him to question her silently. **"What?"**

The woman only smiled a bit more, chin on her hand.** "I am glad they found you."** It was all she could think to say, but her emotions said much more. She was grateful and happy that Alagos had been given a home when he'd had none. That he'd been taken care of. That because of these unique creatures, he was probably better off and more open than he might have been otherwise. She felt like both crying and smiling for the simple story and she knew Alagos would understand that. It was both happiness and bitterness, sorrow and joy that speckled his life. She was just immensely relieved that this particular story could end on a GOOD note.

The shape-shifter saw this as it passed through her mind, her heart and smiled back, glancing at the Tsubasa. He was glad they had found him as well. Alagos smiled slightly again, but then looked up along with everyone else at the sound of a horse's neigh. The white-haired male and the ranger woman stood and from that height they could see a rider approaching them with one saddled horse in tow and two more pulling a rather large cart.

Daerhael had returned.

* * *

**Review for the authoress!...or perhaps for the characters? *pleading look***


	11. Achas

**Disclaimer:** I own...er...DON'T own Lord of the Rings, the characters, landmarks, rivers, lakes, forests, animals and whatnot. I don't make money off of this story either...I don't think 'they'd' let me... I do, however, own MY characters; mainly Kahilnar, Alagos, Gweltari, Sharpmist, Daerhael and anyone else you don't recognize as "Tolkien's". Savvy?

A/N ~ *smiles* This chapter and the character _Aina_ is DEDICATED to **"Eirien"**, my sister-in-law and one of my dearest friends. I could not have asked God for a better sister and confidante! Mahal kita, Ate! Oh, and so very sorry for the big delay in this chapter. I was currently at the hospital with my younger sister for a week and didn't have access to a computer. Thank you all for your patience. :)

Elven

_Calengil _= Green Star

_Forodren_ = Northern(er)

**For any other translations of words you recognize, but can't remember the meaning of, please go to the previous chapters. Thank you. :)**

Bold is mind-speech. Elven and Rhûnic are in italics (depends on who is speaking). **Warning: **A mild caution for Alagos' memory.

* * *

**_Achas ~ Dread_**

Kahilnar flicked damp, black hair out of his eyes when he heard the neigh of approaching horses and stood, sheathing the dagger he'd been sharpening. A quick glance over at the Tsubasa, Alagos and Gweltari showed that they, too had heard Daerhael's approach. The Easterling almost wished there had been a longer wait, though, perhaps not directly under the sun. He would never reveal it, but he'd been listening rather intently to the winged-cats' story and been enjoying it. His family rarely told stories unless they involved war or killing of some sort, and hearing a story that didn't end in death AND told him something of Alagos...well, he would not have objected to Daerhael taking a bit longer in his task.

The black-haired youth shook the thought away as he approached Daerhael with a nervous feeling in his stomach. This was the start to his plan and despite the confidence he felt that it would work and keep them out of trouble...there was a developing voice, a conscience maybe, that was questioning if this was wise and really the only solution he could come up with. Kahilnar didn't immediately snarl the voice into silence either, pondering on the things it told him. Was there another way? The Easterling conceded that yes, there was, but he also didn't change his mind. This was the only way to remain inconspicuous until the whole group decided to be otherwise. Right now, it seemed as if everyone wanted to at least find their feet here in this land before drawing too much attention to themselves. Kahilnar kept that in mind as he approached Daerhael and the horses.

The guard had just finished untying a gray stallion's lead reign and made to hand it to the black-haired youth. Kahilnar merely glared at the older man, skirting around the horse as if it was the plague itself. Daerhael only grinned broadly and shook his head, leading the animal away to be picketed for a little while. The Easterling had never gotten along with equine nor they with him and considering Kahilnar's dragon-blood, that made some sense. So it was that the black-haired youth avoided the two great horses hooked to the large cart and approached the wooden structure from the back. It didn't stop him from studying the animals, though, and gaining what information he could from them.

The two work horses, heavier in build and larger in body, were strangely thinner than they should have been, their manes brittle and the coats dull. Their heads hung as if they'd experience too many weeks of hard work, but their structures and size showed them to be relatively young in age. The brown mare and gray stallion that Daerhael had bought were in slightly better shape, but not by much, though, they had some more spirit to them than the work horses did. It caused a flutter of unease in the Easterling as the city of Karafik was known for its fine quality in equine and other imported animals. The entire city was a trading post of sorts and sellers could not sell if their 'goods' were damaged or worn like these horses were. Something was wrong and the more he thought about it, the more it became apparent and the deeper they got into Rhûn, the more he felt it.

The black-haired youth stopped at the back of the cart and looked over at the guard, silently questioning what was going on. Something seemed to flicker in Daerhael's blue-gray eyes, an uncertainty and Kahilnar's black ones narrowed as his gift instantly snapped to attention and honed in on the other male, almost relieved to have something to do that Kahilnar would actually work _with_ instead of fighting_ against_. The Easterling still held his power in check, though, even as he let it probe the other man's mind with some force.

**_What are you not telling me, Daerhael? What did you see?_**

Daerhael's teeth were clenched tightly enough that his entire jaw ached, but that didn't keep him from shifting his thoughts around enough that Kahilnar's gift could not discern exactly what it was seeing. Was it the present or the past? Was it a memory or a thought? The images and sounds, voices would not focus or stay long enough for his power to make sense of it and the fact frustrated Kahilnar more than he would admit. He watched the guard shake his head slowly, his eyes never flinching from the Easterling's own.

_**That is not for me to tell you, Roniysr, but for you to care enough to figure out and make right.**_

It was the only intelligent thought that Kahilnar could get out of the other male and he finally looked away, releasing the guard, now angrier. He didn't look up when a hand was laid on this shoulder, but did not shrug it off or walk away either. It was a small improvement, but improvement nonetheless and Daerhael knew that. The guard's voice was even, but not without some sympathy when he spoke. _"I will not lie to you and say that the future before you will be easy. It will not be. It will test you to the breaking point, Calengil, and only you can choose whether you will shatter or hold strong against that test." _He had the younger male's attention now, especially speaking in his native tongue, and Kahilnar nodded slightly in the beginning of understanding, but still didn't look up.

_"There are many things I cannot tell you, Kahilnar, but there is something I can if you would hear it."_

Gray-green eyes met intently the curious green ones that looked up and Daerhael's hand tightened on Kahilnar's shoulder as his voice dropped slightly._ "Great is your skill at discovery what lies in a person's mind, but I tell you, Roniysr, there will come a day when your talent will be seeing what lies in a person's heart. Do not be discouraged with your gift's development. All things have their time. You simply have not come into your own quite yet."_

Kahilnar found himself nodded slowly, a slight smile on his lips and he sighed out slowly before pulling away from Daerhael's hand._ "You should go see to the horses. We can't travel again so soon if they are overheated and they look like they might be weaker under the sun than they'd be if they were healthier."_ The Easterling's voice was clipped and almost distracted-sounding as he started pulling out the things in the cart - grateful to see articles of Eastern clothing - but he knew the guard understood the thanks he could not clearly voice as Daerhael chuckled slightly and simply walked away. Kahilnar only shook his head a bit and went back to his own work, keeping what the other man had said close in his thoughts if not at the forefront of them.

It was only as he looked down for a moment at what his hands held that his vision wavered crazily, flecks of light and shadow, and hazy shimmers dancing around him before they just as suddenly vanished and he was staring at a strong leather collar once more. The Easterling took a long, deep breath between gritted teeth. Not yet. He wasn't ready for his gift to act despite the fact that he was beginning to truly want to know what what was going on. He was once again fighting his power instead of working with it and Kahilnar found he hated that more than he ever had before. It was necessary, though, and he kept a tight reign on it as he called the Tsubasa over. He needed to do this first before letting his gift have his attention.

The winged-cats came willingly and Kahilnar felt something twist painfully inside as he looked into their eyes, eyes that held trust for him, a trust he had not even earned as of yet. The pain didn't show on his face or in his voice when he spoke calmly, holding up a leather collar for them to see. "This is what I would put on you. Do I still have your approval?" He watched as Osamu looked among his people and they nodded one by one, trusting his judgment. The black Tsubasa merely nodded his consent to Kahilnar and stepped forward to have the collar fastened around his neck. Kahilnar's body worked with swift precision that he didn't necessarily feel and he had to marvel at how many times he'd done this - had restrained a living creature simply because he wished it. The thought brought a sick feeling to his stomach that he was hard-pressed to ignore.

Ignore it he did, though, as he worked on the collar around Mana's neck, making sure it was not constricting and her fur was not caught on the buckle. The young Tsubasa purred at him when he backed away and Kahilnar swallowed hard, wanting to just skip the next part of the plan. Daerhael coming to his side and holding one of the harnesses questioningly made him steel himself, though, and he took it from the guard, placing the leather straps over Osamu's wings where they were securely folded to the Tsubasa's body. Green-black eyes met green-gold and the black winged-cat spoke softly. "None of us are to die today, Kahilnar. Proceed."

The words were both reassuring, but also discomforting in a way as the black-haired youth remembered Osamu's death inside the Tsubasa's own mind. How could they know when and where they would die and not be saddened? How could Kasumi know her mate would not survive this journey and be fine? He might not care if many members of his family died, but there were a few he would miss if they did and so he had a partial understanding as to caring about the life of another. How could these Tsubasa, with their obviously tightly-knit families not care? It was something he could not understand and Kahilnar shook his head, refocusing his attention on his task, glad for the distraction when a moment before he'd been dreading it.

It wasn't long before all five Tsubasa were collared, their wings harnessed and waiting patiently in the large cart meant for them, each of them linked together by one simple lead chain. The winged-cats seemed completely relaxed and were soon sitting or laying down in the sun, content to wait. And wait they would have to because Kahilnar had still not told Sharpmist, Gweltari and Alagos about their part in the plan and he expected trouble from all three of them. The black-haired youth ran a hand through his hair as he approached the three, quickly gaining their attention. The Easterling decided to go with Sharpmist first. She was difficult, but would also be more reasonable of the three in this circumstance, scary as that fact was. He mentally took a breath before simply saying what he knew had to be said.

"You're going to have to stay out of sight, Rovina." The Easterling didn't react more then to cross his arms when the dragoness growled deep in her throat, her red eyes glaring down at him with displeasure. "Your people pose little threat to me, two-leg."

Kahilnar growled, unfolding his arms as the barb hit a nerve - a nerve he wasn't even aware he had possessed. Sharpmist called him many things, but the way she'd said that...it had actually hurt and the realization surprised and angered him. Cold black eyes met the red that watched him and their minds crashed together with pure anger. Sharpmist was furious that Kahilnar didn't seem to think her capable enough to handle herself among his people or that he might simply be uneasy about being seen with her. The Easterling was angry for an entirely different reason and it wasn't just at the battle dragoness. He was angry at both himself and her. He wanted to keep Sharpmist safe, pure and simple, and the knowledge made him nervous. He didn't WANT to care for the dragoness like that. He had never wanted anything to do with her, but he hadn't had much of a choice with the Rishten itself and now...now he couldn't even seem to keep her at a safe distance. It was frustrating and that was where his anger came out to snap against hers.

"You are right, this city poses very little threat, but the whole of Rhûn will if they think there would be glory in taking your head!" He spoke through gritted teeth, exerting a control that made his head pound and his jaw hurt. His fists were clenched tightly and Kahilnar slowly let his fingers uncurl as he held Sharpmist's gaze. **"And they would, Rovina. Will you not, at least ONCE, do as I say?"** His mind was now at a stalemate with hers, neither pushing nor backing away and the battle dragoness growled low in her throat, thinking about what he said, unhappy as she was about it. As she studied him, though, Sharpmist slowly started to see the telltale signs of worry and stress that were hard to make out in his expression, but were there nonetheless if one were to look. She finally heaved a sigh and her mind backed down from his as she eyed him with frustration, but also resignation.

**"What do you want me to do?"**

Kahilnar let the tension drain from his body slowly and raised a brow at the female.** "Simply stay out of sight. I know you can fly for at least three or four hours before you have to land. Do so."**

Sharpmist snarled softly and gave him a hard look. **"I will not hesitate to defend you should something go wrong. Do not ask it of me, Miharq."** The words were said fiercely, but quietly in a way, too and Kahilnar smiled just a bit, laying a hand on her white nose for a brief moment.** "I wouldn't think of it, Rovina."**

The dragoness only snorted and moved away so that when she sprang into the air the sand would not hit the people near her. Kahilnar sighed quietly and finally looked at both Alagos and Gweltari. The woman was watching him with a thoughtful expression that Kahilnar could have sworn reminded him of something relating to his people and the searched feeling that came over him once more only enhanced the feeling that he should know what she was doing. Try as he might, though, he could not get his mind to remember precisely what he should know about it, though, and shaking his head slightly, Kahilnar decided to try and puzzle it out later. The Easterling directed his attention to Alagos then, but the shape-shifter was looking at the Tsubasa with an expression Kahilnar could not begin to decipher. What made the black-haired youth's eyes narrow, though, was the slightly glazed look about the white-haired male's eyes. Was he getting sick? Some Northerners didn't take well to the heat of the East, but Alagos had been here before...

"What exactly are Alagos and I going to be doing?" The question startled the Easterling and he turned his head to see Gweltari watching him still, her arms crossed as a gust of wind pulled her curly hair back. Damn, she was pale... It was going to cause problems in more ways than one. The woman raised a brow at his lack of an immediate answer. "You certainly had a plan for Sharpmist, Daerhael and the Tsubasa. How are Alagos and I going to blend in?"

"You're going to have to go as captives."

Alagos head whipped around so fast that Kahilnar thought it in danger of snapping off. Gone was the haze that had shrouded his amber gaze and in its place was an intense and fierce expression that made the Easterling swallow hard. He pressed on, though, looking at Gweltari first. Getting her consent would be hard enough, seeing as they did not particularly like or trust each other, but Kahilnar had a feeling that if he could get the woman to agree, it would be easier to convince Alagos. Besides, the look the shape-shifter had given him had sent a cold chill down the Easterling's spine and he'd rather face that more prepared that he was at the moment.

"I know you don't trust me, Northerner, and I return the sentiment, but there isn't another way if we want to remain mostly unnoticed."

Green-gray eyes glared fiercely into his own green-black, not intimidated in the least. Gweltari wasn't sure if it was anger or fear that made her argue, but the thought of being seen and treated like a captive, a slave... It sent heat shooting through her limbs. She had endured being a captive once, briefly when she'd been taken by those dragon-slavers, and she was not keen on doing it again, even if it was at the hands of someone she knew and was starting to think wasn't completely unpleasant to be around. "Why can we not dye my skin and hair?"

"This city does not have the herbs required. They are expensive and only the Kingdom of Ab-Gribyl has them." Kahilnar ran a hand through his hair, not caring when his hand caught and he simply ripped the knot out. The pain helped him think. "Only the Kingdom of Ab-Gribyl has needed them. Believe me, I do not like this anymore than you do." At Gweltari's raised brow he met her eyes evenly. "I don't hate any of you anymore. Much as I dislike admitting it, you've grown on me and I might someday consider you friends. I am not going to lose that potential if I can prevent it."

The ranger woman could feel the sincerity Kahilnar felt even if he didn't show it very well and she closed her eyes, biting her lip, trying to truly think. She gently pushed Alagos mind away, knowing that his own worry and fear would only hinder her own emotions, how she felt about this. He was beyond thinking logically for her sake and she knew that just by the light tremors she could feel from his clothes touching her skin. He was not going to be able to help her make this decision and so she blocked him for a time with tenderness, but firmly. Her gift was shoved back a bit more forcefully and Gweltari was finally left in quiet. Could she..._should_ she trust Kahilnar and do as he asked? She was afraid of being a slave, but she knew how to overcome fear easily enough with things like that. Being a Ranger meant sometimes taking roles that made you uncomfortable to get information, to go undercover in an enemy camp, to gain the trust of a Noble...the possibilities were endless and she'd learned to shove unease to the back of her mind in order to accomplish a goal. But should she really trust Kahilnar in this?

Gweltari wasn't really aware of having been praying the question and the Voice that answered her startled the woman a bit. _Trust the Easterling. It will be well, My Daughter._ The Voice departed as swiftly as it came, but the woman was left with a peace of mind afterward that she was grateful for. She knew she was going to need it for Alagos' sake as her eyes fluttered open to meet Kahilnar's. "Very well. I will do as you want." She looked over at Alagos to see that his lips were pressed into a thin line from keeping so quiet, letting her make her own decision and his eyes searched hers as soon as their gazes met.

**"You are sure about this?" **He would not try to control her. Everyone was taking a risk here and he would not tell her she could not, but that didn't stop the sick fear that raced through him at the thought of Gweltari being in such a position, even under the careful watch of Kahilnar and Daerhael. He couldn't stop the ripple after ripple of tremors that refused to leave. He couldn't let this happen _again_... The ranger woman only nodded slowly, touching his arm gently, her words as soft as her touch. **"I am. It will be well, Alagos."** The shape-shifter could only nod slightly, looking away. His eyes met Kahilnar's and the Easterling spoke before he lost the will to. Gweltari had agreed and Alagos was obviously going to let her do as she willed, but now...now he needed the shape-shifter's consent as well.

"You too."

Amber eyes narrowed. "What?"

Kahilnar sighed. "You could never pass as an Easterling without dying your skin and hair first. You're going to have to be a slave, too."

The rate at which the white-haired male paled, his skin nearly going as white as his hair alarmed Kahilnar despite himself and he snapped his eyes to Gweltari when the woman hissed between her teeth in obvious pain. Her green-gray eyes snapped to the Easterling in anger, but Kahilnar was once again watching Alagos too carefully to care. The black-haired youth took a step forward and Gweltari growled softly, looking like she might strangle him if he came anywhere near the shape-shifter who was now shaking badly at her side. The ranger woman was apparently feeling something profound from her bonded and by the way she kept glancing from Alagos to Kahilnar she wasn't sure which to be focusing on; Kahilnar, who had caused the problem or Alagos himself. The decision was taken from her as Kahilnar stepped forward once more, drawn to the other male in a way he could not explain and Gweltari lunged with a purely animal-like snarl. She didn't get far as strong arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her back. The woman gave an angry screech, but a few fingers brushing her temple accompanied by a blue glow and she was asleep in Daerhael's arms a moment later. The guard knew he would pay for this when the woman woke as Gweltari's tongue-lashings were no laughing matter, but this needed to be done. Kahilnar had to understand Alagos and the shape-shifter needed to be able to trust Kahilnar if this quest was to succeed.

Kahilnar was not entirely oblivious to what was going on - he even knew when Sharpmist landed a short distance away and Daerhael somehow managed to make her stay put - but it was almost as if he'd entered a different dimension than the others and Alagos was the only thing this dimension was focused on. He spoke to the shape-shifter silently, wanting to be sure he reached him and yet not knowing why that was important at all.** "Erivnok."** There was no response as the shape-shifter kept his eyes tightly shut, his hands in fists at his side, like he had not heard the Easterling's voice at all. He was trembling harder now and had flinched violently when Gweltari had shrieked, but he seemed unable to leave whatever had drawn him into his mind.

The Easterling took another step forward until he was standing directly before the other male. His voice was quiet even in the white-haired shape-shifter's head. **"Alagos. Look at me."** Amber eyes opened to meet his own green-black and Kahilnar didn't hesitate to let his gift loose, his eyes flooding fully black even as his mind surged into the Alagos' and the memory taking place there...

_It was dark. That was the first thing Kahilnar noticed, but other things soon became apparent as his eyes adjusted to the sudden absence of sunlight. One of those things was that he was underground and there was stone above, below and to either side of him. It was a tunnel and lined to either side were cells with thick bars. It was only as the Easterling approached one of the prisons that he saw dispassionate and hopeless faces staring back out at him, though, the eyes didn't seem to register his presence. Men, women, children...they were all here in this pit and age did not seem to matter where they were placed or who they might be placed with. Kahilnar walked slowly down the tunnel, trying to figure out what connected these people that they might be grouped together or held apart, why they were here at all._

_He did not try to free them, knowing he could not as his feet didn't even touch the ground here. This was like a dream. There wasn't even smell here or true feeling that came with being hot or cold. It was a memory and as such he could not change it. Kahilnar knew this instinctively, but that did not mean he liked it. He liked even less the fact that Alagos had seen this at one point and that worried him. Was it safe to care this much about the shape-shifter...about a dragon? Kahilnar didn't know and he knew he would not be finding the answer to the question right now. The Easterling turned away from the prisoners and searched the hall in both directions with his eyes alone. Where was the shape-shifter now? The Easterling's silent question didn't have long to wait for an answer as a shrill voice echoed further down the hall to the right._

_"Let him go! He's done nothing wrong!" The voice was cut off with the sound of flesh meeting flesh in a way familiar to Kahilnar and the Easterling found himself sprinting for the voices. That one had been a woman... a young woman who had just been hit to be silenced.  
_

_The sight that greeted the black-haired youth when he rounded the bend in the tunnel was one that would not leave him easily for many days to come, especially when he looked at Gweltari and Alagos together. A young girl, no more than sixteen at most with sleek black hair and dark brown eyes, was being held securely by a large man with a sword to her throat The blade was obviously making it difficult for her to move or speak; not that she was letting the latter inconvenience hinder her attempts to yell at her captors. The reason for her shouting was apparent as Kahilnar let his eyes move further down the tunnel. There he saw three more men, their faces indecipherable in the poor lighting, holding a seething Alagos at bay. The shape-shifter looked much younger to Kahilnar and the fire in his amber eyes surprised the Easterling a bit as he was used to a blank expression or a controlled one when he looked at Alagos._

_The white-haired male's arms were behind his back, being held by a man on either side and the third held a dagger to the shape-shifter's neck from behind...and still his captors appeared nervous and were having trouble holding him still. The man holding the girl__ - the one clearly in charge__ -__ only chuckled slightly, pressing the blade further into the female's neck, making her gasp as red blood ran down her tan, but now pale skin. "Now, now Dragon, do you really want me to kill her?" The taunt was delivered with amusement and Alagos snarled deep in his throat, but stilled, his eyes promising murder if ever he got the chance to commit it.__ Alagos voice was a snarl and clearly defiant, unafraid__. "You got what you wanted. I allowed you to take me in exchange for Keyna's life, now hold up your end of the bargain, two-leg."_

_ Kahilnar knew the shape-shifter didn't expect the sudden blow to his stomach simply for the fact that Alagos gave a strangled cry at the pain before cutting the sound off and breathing through clenched teeth. The man who held the girl spoke calmly, condescendingly. "You would do well to remember who is in charge here, Dragon."_

_The shape-shifter reply was mocking and yet held an edge of threat to it when he spoke, lifting his head to meet the evil man's eyes with his own smoldering amber ones. "You would do well to remember that you know next to nothing about my kind. You have very little knowledge of what I can and cannot do."_

_The man's black eyes narrowed and Alagos bared his teeth in a dangerous smile, his eyes never even glancing at the girl who watched him with wide eyes, scared, but hopeful. Kahilnar knew it took Alagos extreme effort not to do so just by what he knew of the white-haired male. The shape-shifter cared more for everyone else than he did of himself. It was for that reason alone that Kahilnar knew Alagos was bluffing when he spoke next. _

_"Dead dragons don't speak very well, two-leg." Even Kahilnar could see the wheels turning in the man's head as he tried to measure the truth of the statement and the black-haired youth glanced at Alagos, though, the shape-shifter could not see him. Could Alagos let his spirit go at will? It was a question Kahilnar didn't have an answer to - though he suspected the answer would be a mixed one, neither 'yes' nor 'no' - and something that the man holding the girl didn't seem to want to risk as he pressed the sword further into her neck and nodded to his men before looking at Alagos again._

_"Very well, Dragon. I'll let her go, but not until you are secured."_

_Kahilnar saw as plainly as the leader of the men the defiance that flared in the white-haired male, but Alagos only gave a low snarl and kept still as the man behind him drew the dagger away and soon replaced it with something else. Kahilnar clearly saw the panic flash across the shape-shifter's face as the metal collar came about his neck and even the young Easterling flinched when it clicked shut and locked. Alagos was now shaking softly and Kahilnar could not fault him for it. The white-haired male had not moved throughout the entire procedure and the shock to his system at what he'd truly just done had to be terrifying as it sunk in._

_The man shoved the girl away from him and into the arms of another man as soon as the collar was fastened and approached the trembling shape-shifter, looking pleased. He stopped before Alagos and spoke over his shoulder to the man holding the now gagged and struggling female who looked furious and was fighting for all she was worth. "Go to the Vy-kror cage and when you get there, wake the dragon...and let the girl go." The man smiled cruelly as Alagos' head jerked up in horror and one word broke past his lips with a mixture of desperation and pleading. "No!" The shape-shifter's body jerked and struggled in his captor's hold as the female was dragged away, her eyes terrified and crying, but he could not break their hold. Her sudden startled cry as she finally found her voice once more made him struggle harder, but the blows the men rained down on him soon had Alagos slumped in their hold as his shoulders shook with silent tears._

_Kahilnar wanted to do something - preferably something painful to the men who held the shape-shifter - but he knew he couldn't. Even so, he snarled between clenched teeth and tightened his fist painfully when Alagos' head was jerked up by his white hair and the leader spoke in the shape-shifter's ear, his voice a hiss. "Did you really think you could save her, Dragon? She was dead the moment you let us put that rope around your wrists." The words were poison and they twisted like a knife in the white-haired male's heart, but Kahilnar knew that was not what made the shape-shifter tense, his mouth opening in a silent cry that didn't seem to want to come out as sound. The young Easterling moved forward swiftly just in time to hear the next whispered words from the leader male...and to see the dagger buried in Alagos' side, slipped neatly between two ribs as the shape-shifter tried desperately not to move despite the pain._

_"You are no better than a slave now, Dragon, and you will never leave this place alive."_

_Kahilnar had seen enough, and he knew Alagos had, too. It was with that thought in mind and enough fury to fuel an army that the Easterling pulled his mind back from the memory and caught Alagos' consciousness as well, dragging them both back to reality..._

The Easterling came back to the present with a splitting headache, but he could have cared less as his black-green eyes caught the amber ones looking at him with mixed emotions. Gratefulness, fear and guilt were the strongest, but Kahilnar could see a great sadness and vulnerability deeper down that suddenly made complete sense. Kahilnar took a step toward the shape-shifter and ignored the way Alagos flinched involuntarily at his nearness, searching the other's expression, his own mind made up.

**"Do you trust me, Alagos? You believe in me, that much I know, but do you trust me?"**

The answer was a long moment in coming, but finally the reply did come, quiet. **"I want to."** The shape-shifter was still trembling beyond his control, but his voice only shook slightly and he swallowed hard, running a trembling had through his hair before looking up to meet Kahilnar's eyes again, his own amber ones cloudy with fear and memory. "I can't do it again, Kahilnar. Not here." The thought of going back into Rhûn already bound, as hostage and completely at the mercy of the people who'd made eight years of his life more painful than he could have ever imagined it could be made streaks of raw fear run throughout his body like a pulse that refused to cease. Knowing Gweltari would be in the same if not exact position did nothing to help that fear.

The Easterling held his eyes for a long moment and nodded without hesitation or anger. He could not ask the shape-shifter to do this, not if it was going to affect Alagos so badly. After seeing that memory...it turned his stomach to even think of doing so. Yes, he had seen many cruel things in his life, but none of them had been done at that level of brutality to someone he considered a friend. And if anyone had the greatest potential to be his greatest friend on this journey, it was Alagos. Despite their disagreements and personalities, the two males had much more in common they would have liked to admit and those common denominators drew them together more than their differences pushed them apart.

"I understand, Alagos. I will not ask it of you." The Easterling smiled slightly as the tension drained slowly out of the white-haired male and then sighed. "We have to figure out something for you, though. You can't walk into Karafik as you are."

Alagos nodded slowly and both males looked at Daerhael, the white shape-shifter blinking in surprise to see Gweltari unconscious on the sand and Sharpmist watching them with a bored expression that just masked her interest. Daerhael smiled at Alagos when he focused on his bonded again and gestured down at the female as the shape-shifter came to her side, suddenly worried that he had not noticed when this occurred. "Do not worry for her, Kei. I only put her to sleep. She'll wake easily enough." Daerhael focused on Kahilnar then, glancing back and forth between the two males with something akin to pride in his blue-gray eyes. "As for the problem you face; Alagos, you know the shape of the Twanres, correct?"

The shape-shifter looked up from making sure Gweltari was all right and nodded, his eyes narrowed. He was still shaky from the memory and the fear was only slowly leaving his system. His mind was therefore suspicious of any turn of events that might be decided. "Yes."

Daerhael nodded and looked at the Easterling. "How often have you seen a Twanres with its master, walking without a restraint of any kind?" The guard's tone was merry and Kahilnar smiled slightly as the thought took hold. He glanced at Alagos in some unease, though, as a thought struck him. "Twanres always have collars, Daerhael, even unleashed ones." Green eyes held amber as Alagos looked at him and Kahilnar spoke silently to the shape-shifter.

**"Will you trust me in this, Northerner?"**

Amber eyes slipped closed, but the answer came after a long moment. **"I will trust you." **He would not be without fear, but he would trust Kahilnar as he had so often told the Easterling to trust him.**  
**

**"Alagos."** Kahilnar waited until the other male looked at him again and the Easterling's tone was hard, but still quiet. **"I will not let that happen to you again. I swear it."** Alagos nodded slowly, the flint of cold steel and fury in the green eyes that held his own convincing him more than anything that Kahilnar meant what he said. The shape-shifter released a shaky sigh and smoothed Gweltari's hair back as she started to wake.

"There is only around three hours of light left. We need to get moving."

Both Daerhael and Kahilnar nodded, moving away to get the horses ready and acquire the restraints and clothes needed for Gweltari if she was going to complete her disguise. Kahilnar stopped after only two steps, though, as his name was said. He looked back at Alagos to see the shape-shifter smiling slightly. **"Thank you."**

The Easterling dipped his head, his eyes dancing with a smile his lips did not show before he walked away again to get everything ready.

* * *

Gweltari grimaced as the chains connected to her wrists clanked. She'd moved her shackled hands to brush stray hair from her face, causing the restraints to make the unpleasant sound. It wasn't the first time it had happened as she walked behind the cart. Their group was drawing nearer to the city and she was still disgruntled that her hair was in no confinement whatsoever. The Eastern clothes she now wore were ripped in a few places and worn-looking to give the appearance that she was the captured slave she was pretending to be. The wild, unrestrained curly hair that was in need of a good washing only helped the picture - or so Daerhael had explained patiently when she'd protested him taking out her hair-tie.

The ranger woman sighed silently and brushed her bound hands on the white-furred back of the large cat by her side. Alagos was frighteningly quiet and had been since the leather collar had been placed about his neck. Gweltari was still able to enter his thoughts, though, as he was not pushing her away - only retreating deep into his mind to escape the stress and fear his body refused to stop feeling - and she knew the only thing that was keeping him from bolting, lashing out or simply freezing up was the fact that this time he knew how to get out of the collar. He was no longer a child just learning to master his changing abilities. No, now he was an adult and one of the fastest shape-shifters when it came to changing his form. He could easily get out of almost any restraint now and that was the fact he kept trying to reassure himself with as they drew nearer Karafik.

Gweltari knew some part of his mind and his body did not agree with this logic as the white Twanres began to tremble as they entered the city's gates. The woman did not speak, but laid her hands more firmly on his back, her mind seeping soothingly into his own even as her gift flared quietly in a way she did not expect. It was liking nothing she'd ever felt before and Gweltari found herself distracted for a moment from the city as she studied this new development. She could still feel Alagos emotions, the Tsubasa', Daerhael's and Kahilnar's, but it was not with the same intensity that she was used to. It was almost as if she'd removed herself from their emotions and was...surrounding them? Guarding perhaps? But guarding against what?

It was a question that she did not know the answer to and it set Gweltari on edge. Her gift obviously knew something her mind did not. The ranger woman looked around then and finally started to truly notice her surroundings. The city they had entered was made of dried and hard sand and mud. It reminded her of the substance termites used for their homes. The coloring was much like the sand itself, the worn and dirty rugs and fabric that hung over doors and decorative walls giving the buildings very little in the way of a better appearance. The streets were made of flat stones, but appeared to have not been washed in a long time, sand piling up on the side of the 'road'.

And the people... Gweltari could only stare openly at them - something she knew was acceptable in her slave disguise - for they were thin and ragged, many of them looking ill. A sickness of spirit and of body seemed to be clinging to these people. Children who's ribs showed hid behind their mother's torn and stained skirts. Men observed the newcomers with hard eyes and lean bodies, appearing more like thieves than anything else. Most of the population looked thus.

Something was wrong here. Gweltari could feel it in the very air as they passed the poorest part of the city. It was as they got deeper into Karafik that things improved marginally. Here the buildings were slightly better kept and the people a little less thin, but not by much. There was an underlining sense of wrongness and desperation even here, but the people seemed to be in slightly better spirits as they started to grow interested in the Noble-looking youth, his guard, the clearly Northern slave they held and the exotic animals. Gweltari suddenly felt more than vulnerable as the crowd started to press in, mostly men, and she pressed against Alagos' side as a few reached out to touch her with no hesitation whatsoever.

The change in the white Twanres was instant. Where Alagos had been slinking before, unwilling to be noticed and fighting his rising fear, there was now a snarling fury in his place. The shape-shifter now stood with bristling fur and exposed fangs, his amber eyes watching the people around them with a dangerous gleam that the Easterlings' obviously understood as they laughed to themselves, but didn't try to touch the Northern beauty again. This slave was obviously valuable if a Twanres had been commanded to guard her. Gweltari could see in their calculating glances as they looked from her to Kahilnar that they were now considering how much she would be worth and what to offer for her. It made the ranger woman feel both angry and sick to know they thought of her as no more than an item to be bartered for and used.

She buried her chained hands in Alagos white fur, staying close to his side and doing nothing to try and calm his anger. She was grateful for it as it kept her own fear and his own at bay as they continued further into the city. Gweltari watched with bubbling anger as children started throwing small stones at the Tsubasa and the men around them laughed, doing nothing to stop it and even seemed to be encouraging the young ones. The ranger woman instinctively grabbed Alagos leather collar as he growled low and looked like he might move forward to protect the ones that had taken him in and given him something akin to a family in his youth. She could not allow him to attack Kahilnar's people and draw their wrath.

Even she could not stay silent, though, as Mana gave a yowl of pain as a sharp rock cut her cheek and Gweltari gave a snapped shout aimed toward Kahilnar's back. "Prince!" She knew there would be few people who would understand the common tongue here in Rhûn, but Kahilnar would know exactly who she was talking to; him. The angry call made Kahilnar's head snap back and she saw his expression darken at the blood he immediately noticed running from the tawny Tsubasa's face. She watched his face as he looked around at his people and saw something she could not discern, but felt keenly from him.

He was both disgusted and worried, angry, but sympathetic. He seemed not to know what to feel at all. Kahilnar looked around and saw a people who had never entirely accepted him, but were his people nonetheless. And they were in bad shape. His gift was urging him to look through the eyes of the Roniysr, but the Easterling was not ready to do so, not until he had seen all there was to see with normal eyes first. He looked around once more at the people around him and his piercing green-black eyes focused on the children who were now trying to blend in with the crowd, something the men and women around them were not letting them do. In Eastern culture, if you wanted to act out, than you had better be good at not getting caught or strong enough to stay put when you were. They now made sure the children who had thrown rocks were readily visible for Kahilnar to see and even the adults winced inwardly at the sheer coldness and unmistakable power in the young voice that addressed them.

_"If you would keep your hands, then keep stones out of them."_ It was the only warning he was going to give and the people around him heard what was unspoken with ease. In their minds, it was natural to assume he was someone with great authority just from the way he spoke and carried himself. The addition of a guard, a _white_ Twanres - a rare animal - and the exotic animals with the young Easterling was enough to solidify their suspicions that he was either a young Lord or even a Prince. It was with these ideas in mind that the children bobbed their heads quickly and finally were allowed to disappear into the crowd as the strange group moved forward again.

Kahilnar watched the crowd more carefully as they went deeper into the city and found himself looking at the buildings and markets more closely. Yes, there was something very wrong here. Where the market-square should have been bustling with slave-traders, bakers, blacksmiths, horse-traders, Twanres-trainers and various other sellers, the center of the city was abnormally devoid of a great amount of movement. No smell of fresh bread or meats wafted on the air. What made him pull his gray stallion up short, though, as he noticed these things was the complete absence of woman and children around the well in the square. Instead there were four armed guards, weapons at the ready keeping the water off-limits. The sight made the hairs on the back of the Easterling's neck stand on end and he looked around once more, finally realizing what it was that had been nagging at him.

The land was dryer than a bone. Cracks ran where the road was not paved with stone and there was no new plant growth of any kind near the houses or in the gardens that were visible to him. Kahilnar felt a chill run down his spine despite the heat of the day and his gift flared painfully in his head, demanding attention. The Easterling held it off still, though, setting his gaze toward the southern part of the city. Perhaps the Lord of Karafik might be able to explain what exactly had happened here before his gift forced him to do something insane. It was with that in mind that Kahilnar kicked his horse once more.

He had not gone far before his gift wrenched his attention and his eyes toward the roof of a multi-layered sand-house. He blinked, startled and not sure what he was supposed to be seeing. So it was that Kahilnar only got a glimpse of black hair and a small, lithe body before the person in question was out of sight and quickly out of his mind, too as he shook his head and went forward once more.

It was different for Gweltari who had seen the same person at the exact same time as Kahilnar had. Unlike the male, though, she found herself searching for the person with a determination that surprised even her. She felt Alagos' distracted interest in what she was doing, but he was almost completely absorbed in keeping the people away from her and from him. Her sudden anxiousness went mostly unnoticed for what it was and was instead identified as the same fear she'd been feeling a moment ago in his mind. The ranger woman wasn't bothered that he was not questioning her for the moment as she was unsure what she would tell him if he asked. She was unsure what she was looking for...

All Gweltari knew was that she'd felt something very different from this individual. Normally with people; dragons, human or elven - and any mix of the three - she felt what they felt. She might not understand it, but she felt what they were feeling. With this person...it had been like looking at a picture and seeing a hole that shouldn't be there. She'd felt no emotion from this person and her gift was suddenly extremely interested in the anomaly. Gweltari was as well if she was honest with herself.

Her gaze sought out the person again, but unable to tell if it had been male or female, young or old and with everyone around her having black hair, it was no surprise to the woman that she did not know the person when the individual was suddenly standing directly beside her in the crowd. The only hint the ranger woman got that the person was near was the sudden 'hole' in the picture of emotions around her.

Green-gray eyes met ones of light brown and Gweltari started slightly, making her chains rattle. The face that looked at her with a very serious expression belonged to a young woman who looked no more than eighteen with long, straight black hair and light skin that spoke of not getting outside very often. There was a distinct moon-scar on her right cheek, just under her eye and her height was slight, no more than five-six if Gweltari had to calculate. She had an unmistakable grace about her that reminded Gweltari strongly of the elves, but there was a down-to-earth feeling to the woman as well that argued against her being elven. The young female wore the same type of clothes as all the other people around her -worn and dirty - but somehow they looked almost elegant on her and the piece of brown cloth she had wrapped around her head to keep her hair off her face and the sweat out of her eyes looked strange for a reason Gweltari could not define.

Still, the most interesting thing about the person before her was the 'hole' quality in her emotions and the ranger woman stilled in her walking, not even caring if she got separated from Kahilnar and Daerhael as she focused on the other female. Alagos stayed firmly by her side, now interested in what had made her stop and she saw his amber eyes narrow as he looked the young woman over, but he didn't say a word and Gweltari knew he would not do so while in the city. He would not risk being seen as anything less than a simple Twanres and nothing more. If there was to be any talking it would have to come from the ranger woman. She did not know the language, though...

It turned out she didn't have to know Rhûnic, however, as the young woman before her spoke lowly in a language Gweltari had _never_ thought to hear in the East: Elven. The shock of it almost caused her to miss what the other female said, but Gweltari managed to pull her mind together to catch the words.

_"Your gift is a strong one, Forodren, but you might want to work on your shielding ability."_

Green-gray eyes blinked._ "What?"_ It was all Gweltari could think to say to this young woman who seemed to know something she did not and spoke elven like it was her native tongue, every syllable and sound pronounced with beautiful and fluid ease. How had this woman even known Gweltari could understand elven? And were the other female's eyes now _blue_? The thought in her head were all jumbled together and the ranger woman moved her chained hands to rub one side of her forehead, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to see the other woman regarding her with a thoughtful expression and yes, blue eyes, not brown.

_"You are shielding the Twanres quite well, but not the Noble, guard or the strange winged-creatures. I was simply advising that you work on your skills of shielding a group."_

Gweltari looked around nervously, noticing that she could no longer see the rest of her group and that Alagos was listening to she and the other woman intently but was also snarling dangerously at the people that were surrounding them. She would have to make this conversation quick, but this woman had raised questions that now begged for answers._ "I did not know I was shielding. What would I be shielding against? Who are you?"_ She whispered the words fiercely, quickly and the other woman looked around briefly, her expression thoughtful and slightly puzzled.

_"I am Aina. We will talk later. You should go."_ Those were the only things she said before she darted back into the crowd and was lost to sight. Gweltari growled under her breath in frustration, but knew the other female, Aina, was right. She could not stay here. She was supposed to be a slave and this was not helping her disguise at all. The ranger woman looked around in worry and moved more closely to Alagos who was snarling harshly, his fur bristled and claws out as the men in the crowd started to grow bolder. Both he had Gweltari started to move forward slowly, wanting to get back to Kahilnar and Daerhael, but the crowd made it difficult.

Alagos was starting to feel on the verge of panic and was holding it at bay by a thin thread. It was only when he felt something familiar and entirely unwelcome settle around his neck from the back that this thread snapped and he turned on swift paws to leap toward the person who had tossed a rope around him. The shape-shifter gave a choked sound as he was quickly brought up short by another rope from the opposite side. The anger and panic suddenly turned to outright terror as Gweltari screamed in sudden protest to something he could not see and memories flashed through his mind, blurring the present and the past. Alagos was not truly aware of what he was doing anymore as he struggled with the ropes, cutting off his air-supply and raking claws across anything that got too close to him as he tried to find Gweltari through the haze across his vision and in his mind.

The calls of two woman, one in the present and the other from the past rang in his ears and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness nearly drove him mad and might have if not for Kahilnar's sudden appearance. The Easterling had heard the screams from Gweltari and had not thought before wheeling his horse around and galloping back toward the sounds, cursing both the woman for stopping and himself for not noticing. He now rode into the chaos without thought as well, only feeling a deep rage at seeing Gweltari being man-handled and Alagos so hopelessly tangled in at least four ropes that he was now bloodied and frothing at the mouth for lack of air and the terror that had made him frantic to get away.

Kahilnar was barely aware of what he was doing as he jumped off the gray stallion only stood there, feeling a power, his gift pulsing with the bubbling fury he felt. It was an anger he'd only felt once before and that had involved Mahayre. It seemed to only happen when he cared for the person being hurt. The fact that this proved he cared for both Alagos and Gweltari didn't bother him as the Easterling spoke only one word, its sheer volume enough to make the people around him startled.

_"Kefrijo!"_

The word simply meant 'stop', he knew that, but what made the people immediately fall back was that he'd said it in the Ancient Language, the Forgotten Tongue. None knew how to speak it now, though, everyone could understand it when it was spoken. It was as if the people's tongues had forgotten how to make the sounds, but their ears remembered the words themselves and they never forgot the meanings of those words. Kahilnar could not say he was not shocked himself, but he hid it with the ease of great practice and his black eyes glared anyone they landed on into submission. When his gaze fell on Gweltari's captors they released her as if burned and the woman fell forward onto her hands and knees, coughing as one man had been keeping her still with his forearm about her throat. She made to get up and go to Alagos, but was halted by Daerhael as the guard grabbed the chains, giving her a warning look. She was still disguised as a slave and they could not jeopardize that. Gweltari glared hate at him, but didn't protest verbally, her eyes never leaving Alagos after that as Kahilnar approached the shape-shifter slowly. She spoke to the white Twanres quietly, wondering if he could even hear in this state.

**"I am fine, Alagos. It is well, amin Sadron, I promise. Let Kahilnar approach you."**

It was clear the shape-shifter heard her as his body stopped thrashing momentarily, but the understanding of the words seemed to be beyond him at the moment and as soon as Kahilnar touched his side, Alagos started fighting again, his claw coming out to try and rake across Kahilnar's arm. The only thing that saved the Easterling was his quick movement as he pressed his knee on to the shape-shifter's neck to keep him still and cut off the rest of his air. If he could get Alagos to be only semi-conscious then he could cut him loose.

The struggle between the two males lasted a good three minutes before the Twanres' body began to slow and jerk less. It was at this point that Kahilnar drew his dagger and started on the ropes around the shape-shifter's neck and then the tangles around his body and feet. A few minute later and Alagos was waking again, now rope free. The Easterling still had his knee pressed against the shape-shifter still, but now it was lower on the neck, nearer the shoulders and was only holding Alagos down, not strangling him. Kahilnar pressed it down slightly as Alagos jerked and amber eyes moved back to look into green-black, familiarity registering slowly as the Easterling spoke.

**"Be still. You are in no danger, Erivnok."**

Kahilnar sighed silently as the body under his leg and hand did not relax in the slightest - though it did still - and the cloudy look of fear did not leave Alagos amber gaze. The Easterling looked up and at his people, something happening inside him that he did not understand. They'd done this. He'd done this at some point, too. He was no better than they and so he could not hate them anymore than he hated himself. And he didn't hate himself anymore. How could he when the Creator Himself chose to delight in him? How could he scorn his life when Eru treasured it and forgave him his faults, encouraged him to do better?

Yes, his people had done this and the fact angered him, but what was he, Kahilnar, going to do differently to change it? The question sent a jolt of pure understanding through him and the Easterling took a shuddering breath, unsure about what he was doing but now knowing with every fiber of his being that it was right. His hands moved toward Alagos neck and holding the shape-shifter still with his knees even as the white Twanres jerked in distress, Kahilnar undid the leather collar from the white-furred neck and tossed it away in disgust before getting up. He stayed back as Alagos surged to his feet and the people around them gasped in some fear and protest, backing away.

Alagos for his part was now looking around in low-level panic, his eyes finally focusing on Gweltari before flickering down the stone road and the way out of the city. It was clear to anyone who watched him, anyone who knew him that he was fighting the urge to flee and the desire to protect his bonded. Kahilnar knew it would tear the shape-shifter in two in his state of mind and looked at Daerhael sharply with a clear command. The guard did not question, but quickly unlocked the woman's chains before releasing her to run to the shape-shifter. She was stopped half-way there by Kahilnar's hand around her arm and the Easterling spoke swiftly, but lowly in her ear.

"I am sorry." He caught her surprised look and only held her gaze before letting her go. He watched in silence as she slipped on to Alagos back and the white Twanres bolted away like a streak of lightning for the open desert. Kahilnar sighed silently. He truly was sorry. He should never had made them do this...but would that remorse be enough to convince Alagos to come back?

* * *

**Review! Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty pwease! I would love you forever and ever!**


	12. Thalion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you might recognize as Tolkien's (and I don't want to hear crappy flames if you don't recognize anything).

A/N ~ Enjoy! Sorry about my extreme lateness. I have been very busy with my family, painting the walls, writing for my original story and other random things. Hope you like the chapter!

**Bold is mind-speech. Italics are Rhûnic, Eru or "other-world".**

* * *

Avarikal (both a name and a language. A mixture of (Avari) elven which next to nothing is known about and Filipino)

_Pama-Lond_ = Guidance Haven

_Akira_ = Empath

Tsuban

_Raiden-dake_ = Just Thunder and Lightning

_Kanshisha_ = Guardian

_Otsumenii-san_ = Claw-brother

_Haiguusho(a)_ = Mate

_Satogo_ = Foster child, a child not related to the Katei or not of the same species

_Roojinik_ = Of Age, the coming of age from a child to an adult

Rhûnic

_Al-Tajibn_ = Crown-son

_Ak-Jnahibn_ = Wing-son

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Jarkirn_ = Halfbreed - An insult to humans, deprived from the root word _"Jara"_ meaning _"half"_. The literally translation for Jarkirn is _"Half-human"_

_Vinkon = _Worthless, weak, no good

_Scathwirn _= Traitor, Unworthy

_Nikryrq-homa _= Sand lizard-Lover, Dragon-lover_  
_

* * *

**_Thalion ~ Dauntless_**

She watched the scene unfolding below her from the vantage point of a sand-house roof, the sun beating down on her black hair and the light breeze from the desert, hot and filled with the scent of spices did little to cool her body. Aina, for that was what she must think of herself as right now, ignored the slight discomfort and followed the two retreating figures of the white Twanres and the woman upon its back as they exited the city with her light brown eyes. She sighed. Well, that had been strange. So much for talking to the curly-haired woman sooner than later. That was an inconvenience, but not the worst thing that could happen and she could be patient. After all, she had been hard-headed when the Pama-Lond had tried to gain her attention and this young female had been more interested than she'd been. If she could get some time with the curly-haired stranger than perhaps the other woman would listen to her. Aina got the feeling the Northerner hadn't known what she was talking about in the least, too, so she'd be curious...

The young Akira shook her head slightly at her rambling thoughts and brought her attention back to the black-haired Noble below her on the street. He was fascinating beyond anything she'd ever felt before. His emotions were a raging storm of thunder and rain, wind and yet, there was a quietness in which he dwelled, away from the harming affects of such a tempest. Aina sensed strongly that everything he did affected those around him, that much she could feel with no effort at all. She was having a hard time keeping up with the Noble below her and that was surprising for the young woman. As a level three Empath she should not have have so much difficulty feeling what the Easterling felt before he even realized he were feeling it, but she found herself barely keeping up with him.

Yes, this was very intriguing - the entire situation was - but still, she should not lose sight of her purpose for being in Karafik. She needed to find recruits and those she served had thought they might find some people here willing to join the cause because of the trouble of no water or food here in Karafik. So far, though, she had been unable to really locate the best first person to talk to about this proposal and had, therefore, gained little news about the city and what the people were feeling. These people were tight-lipped and even more wary of strangers because of the trouble they were going through, that much was painstakingly obvious. It made her job more difficult despite her gift and Aina was more than ready for something to give around here. It would seem that with the arrival of these strangers she'd get her wish.

The young woman shook her head and then made sure her headband was in place securely. _Listen to me. Not five months away from home and I am already missing the excitement._ Aina smiled a bit at the thought of her homeland and family, but pushed the sentiment away gently. She had a job to do and distractions would be bad. Slender finger came to brush against the moon-shaped scar on her cheek. She'd learned that the hard way. Aina focused light brown eyes back on the Noble once more. Something was going on here that did not make sense. Nobles and Royalty did not care for their animals like that, nor did they EVER just release slaves because they were distressed. And the way the 'slave' had interacted with the young Easterling had been very odd as well. The white Twanres had been strange as well - she couldn't seem to forget him - in fact, everything about this group seemed off and the puzzle only grew more complicated as she watched the Noble approach the cart full of the exotic winged-creatures with an emotion akin to remorse and yet stubbornness.

Aina studied the animals carefully. She was greatly skilled in feeling and talking with animals, but these creatures were unlike normal winged-cats and she knew that immediately now that the curly-haired woman was not partially shielding them. They had great intelligence past what a normal animal should, that was clear as their emotions stemmed from a place only conscious thought brought. There was instinctive emotion there, too, but she could feel their worry and yet controlled calmness concerning the situation they were in and that was a quality that animals were not supposed to possess.

The young woman kept this in mind, her gift analyzing everything like a second-nature as she watched the Noble unlock the chain that bound the five winged-cats together and then calmly started removing the harnesses around their wings and the collars around their necks. Aina watched with narrowed eyes - something different from everyone else around her as they watched with wide eyes - as she took in the determination and relief the young Easterling felt as each restraint came loose. He was slightly unsure about what he was doing, but the determination outweighed that emotion by a good deal and he continued his task until each winged-cat was free, handing the restraints over to his guard...who Aina suddenly recognized!

The Akira smiled to herself and now watched the situation and the Noble with a slightly different mind-set as she inched forward, silent as a shadow as she had been trained to be. Her light footsteps and stealthy movement took her down a flight of stairs before she stopped again on a lower level of a roof, crouching patiently as she was now within ear-shot of anything that might be said. With Daerhael here, perhaps there truly was something interesting going on and she didn't want to miss it. Aina was grateful she had moved as the young Noble finally turned to face the crowd.

* * *

Kahilnar felt his heart start to beat rapidly as he turned to face his people, but when his eyes met theirs, the solid belief that what he was doing was right surfaced and his heart-rate slowed once more. His clear green eyes took in the many gazes watching him, seeing the fear and sudden wariness that those eyes held toward him because of what he'd just done - something they did not understand and might not want to. The Easterling took a steadying breath and spoke in an authoritative voice, keeping his expression calm as he'd witnessed Aragorn do with his counselors. Perhaps it would work here, too. It certainly could not make things worse.

_"These creatures you see before you are called Tsubasa in their own tongue. They are intelligent just as you or I are. They do not deserve the treatment they have been given. They are free and are not for sale at any price. Nor are their lives to be endangered while here."_

There was a deathly silence over the people gathered for a good deal of time before a bold man spoke up, clearly one of the poorer individuals in the city who had followed the strangers deeper into Karafik. He was black of hair and dark of eye like all others present, and his clothing was poor. He seemed to be one of those near starvation, but still fighting nonetheless._ "Who are you that we should obey your decree? Who are you that we should trust your words? What gives you the right to command another?"_ It was a very foolish courage that made the man speak and everyone knew it. A Noble could command their deaths with but a word and the people knew it. No one challenged a Noble if they wanted to live long lives, but this man had very little to lose and with the city's current condition, it might be more merciful to die by the hand of a Noble's sword than by lack of water and food.

Kahilnar was just as aware of these facts as the people were when his green eyes met the black ones that stared defiantly back into his own. The young Easterling moved forward - a new side of him actually admiring this man's mind and courage to step out as he had - the crowd parting before him silently and fluidly as he approached the other man. The Prince only spoke when he was before the other male and the other individual was clearly surprised that he was being addressed at all and not with a blade. The fact that Kahilnar spoke to him as a person instead of a piece of filth below the Noble's notice shocked the poor man greatly as well.

_"I am a man who has seen more than you and is wiser for it. You are fully capable of knowing what I do now if you would but listen. Whether I am of higher blood than you does not matter and you are free to trust who you would, but show caution in how you address others, whether they be of higher or lower status than yourself for all are potential allies or enemies. You can choose to do as I tell you or you can disregard my words, but does anything I have said seem unwise to you? Has anything I said pose potential harm for you or does it warn against it?"_ Kahilnar could not have said where the coherent, eloquent speech that came from his mouth originated, but he was amazed at it. It appeared that the people around him were impressed as well, or at least they were so completely surprised that their hostility subsided a great deal and they watched him with curious eyes now rather than wary ones.

The lean man seemed to study the younger male and he spoke with the beginning of respect._ "You look like a Noble, my Lord, but you speak like a rebel."_

Kahilnar raised a brow at that and he saw the crowd look at each other uneasily once more, whispering in words he could not discern. The young Easterling merely looked the man in a eyes again and said clearly enough for everyone to hear, _"I am a Prince."_

The young Easterling stepped away from the now speechless man and turned to look at the Tsubasa, speaking in common for their sake. "I do not believe you will be harmed, but I am not certain of this. I would that you find Alagos and Gweltari. I will be fine here with Daerhael." He said this confidently, but truthfully was quite unsure if it was true. Still, the Tsubasa would be safer away from here. The winged-cats nodded their heads slightly and Osamu gave a great pure as he stretched his wings, looking directly at the black-haired male. "Do what is needed of you, Raiden-dake. We will find your Kanshisha." The lead-Tsubasa bowed his head slightly before taking wing, the other winged-cats following behind him and Kahilnar looked after them before taking a steadying breath and looking at Daerhael.

The guard only gave him a steady look back, neither offering advice or suggestion and the young Easterling closed his eyes, trying to think. It wasn't a moment later that he realized thinking was his problem. He'd already been told what to do. He just was trying to reason in out in his mind and that task was next to impossible. His gift knew this, accepted it, but his mind was more reluctant to obey the gentle prompt from its Creator. Kahilnar gave a mental sigh, a heavy one. He knew he was going to have to let go and the thought caused him to be uneasy if not somewhat scared. It was then that he felt Sharpmist's questioning presence in his head, her overwhelming protection whether she meant him to feel it or not, and Kahilnar made his choice.

_Glowing black eyes opened slowly to the world around them, taking in the pulsing fog that took on the distinct and yet abstract shapes of buildings and walls. The little plant-life that was left waved as if in an invisible and constant breeze, and stone shimmered with constant and beautiful light. The endless sand beyond the city was like a flowing river, rolling and weaving, made up of millions of light flecks that glittered and faded. The fabric of the people around him - people that were only light essences, pale and colored flecks of brilliance that took the shape of a human-beings - faded in and out of sigh, their colors more vivid than the sun._

_Red wisps of color mixed with a sickish gray hue surrounded the females in the crowd, the same going for the dark brown males. The children were almost entirely surrounded by these gray wisps of color, a sickness that ate at them, flourishing in their weak bodies. Where the land should have been bright with color, water flowing and stopping as it did through this unique type of sight, there was only shadow, a darkness that Kahilnar could literally see covering everything in its suffocating grasp. It moved slowly, unsuspected and that alarmed him more than the simple sight of it. He turned his glowing black eyes back on the people and saw their light-pulses, the flecks that made up their bodies, increase in emotion. _

_The sight, along with noticing a few people who were almost entirely dark gray or even going black, told him he needed to act quickly. But what was he to do? The Easterling wasn't sure, but he was not above asking right now, either. "What is it that causes the sickness in this land?" The question was directed at the entire crowd and so the entire crowd answered. There were no words, but none were needed as the sheer overwhelming cry for help, for relief, for justice and mercy slammed into him with weight and volume he could not ignore or deny. Kahilnar was forced to his knees with the force of it and a groan of shame and pain came welling up from the depth of his being. How could he have ignored this for so long? How could he have turned a blind eye to what should have been glaringly obvious to him? How could he deny these people, the Creator's people, when he could help them?_

_The Easterling felt tears trailing down his face as he raised it upward, looking at the sky, a great expanse of golden clouds that rippled and danced in the clear blue-green colored background. His arms spread helplessly, uncaring about how he might look to those who could not see what he did, and the words he uttered were far more than just words, but a spiritual cry, a petition. "I don't know what to do! Help me! Please help me..." He wanted so badly to make this right. Nothing had he ever desired more in that moment, but he knew he didn't have the power, the sight or the strength to do this on his own.  
_

_In that moment of surrender, of admitting that he was not up to the task and that he needed something greater than himself, Kahilnar felt like the very sky opened up and a warmth, strength and power filled him until it felt like he might be burned up. It was a sensation that he could never describe, but didn't need to because he knew there was no explanation. He only knew what to do in that moment as a quiet Voice spoke to his heart, instructing with the greatest of patience and love. The Easterling could only smile widely, his eyes now glowing a brilliant white light as he touched the ground with his equally glowing fingertips, watching with the amazement of a child as the earth grew green around the stones of the road, the light-speckled grass and plants spreading in a wide circle around him. Vines grew up foggy buildings and gardens suddenly sprouted with fruit and vegetables, herbs.  
_

_Kahilnar laughed in delight, his entire body filled with an incredible pleasure at what it was experiencing, witnessing. The Easterling stood up then and pointed his arm at the well in the distance, his palm out. There was a great rumble of noise, a familiar sound before water shot into the sky, pouring down upon the astonished people of the city of Karafik, cleansing the darkness and sickness that had plagued the city and inhabitants. It did not occur to the people to be scared or worried as they watched this miracle. How could they when their souls were filled with such wonder? How could they flee when the ground beneath their feet was clean and their gardens were instantly in bloom, food appearing in abundance? How could they think to scorn this gift when the light that poured from the young Easterling before them was so warm and gentle as it lapped against their skin, tingling like a thousand light feather-brushes?_

_The children around the adults started laughing as the water poured over their dirty skin and they danced around, their mouths open to the sky. And still the water shot from the well until it had wet the land around thoroughly. Only then did the 'rain' stop, but to instantly be replaced by another sound of strong flowing water. Kahilnar only smiled widely as people ran from the square, curious to see the now above-ground river that flowed through the sands outside the city. The Easterling knew it would never cease and the thought brought him happiness._

The great power left him as the last person left the square to see the river and Kahilnar's legs buckled at the drained feeling that swept over him. Strong arms kept him from hitting the ground and the Easterling blinked wearily up at Daerhael. The man looked into the green eyes that watched him with amazement and no small amount of humbleness, for though he had known the power came from the Creator, he also knew not everyone was called to be a vessel to such a great gift. Everyone was called to serve, yes, but some for a more bold task than others, some for a more mighty role than others. Daerhael had known this about Kahilnar, but never had he thought to see what he just had.

The guard knew what his role in all this was, though, and it was time for him to act on that knowledge. Kahilnar was beyond drained and, therefore, vulnerable right now. Daerhael knew it was his task to see that the youth made his way safely out of the city. He gave a slight smile the black-haired man and Kahilnar smiled back tiredly as he stood shakily, leaning heavily against the brown-haired male and not even caring if it was considered weak. He was feeling the greatest of peace right now, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before - and in a way it was so much more meaningful than the power that had ripped through him only a minute before - but he was tired. It didn't stop him from making a sarcastic comment, though.

_"So much for inconspicuous."_

Daerhael couldn't contain his laughter at that point and Kahilnar heard Sharpmist's wicked chuckle in his head. The Easterling only flicked black hair out of his eyes and sighed. Well, at least he could be grateful that the dragoness had stayed in the sky. That was one less problem and he foresaw a few arising very soon...

* * *

Aina sat on the sand-roof, stunned at what she'd just seen. The young woman slowly slid down the rough wall, shaking with adrenaline and amazement. She had come here to recruit as many people as she could for the cause and had discovered something much, much more. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and her head ached with the sheer power of the emotions she'd felt from the crowd and the Noble himself. No...not a Noble, the Roniysr. She had found the Roniysr! The revelation, said coherently in her head, made the Akira's trembling increase and she stood slowly, hardly feeling her own steps as she leaped nimbly from the roof to the ground, landing on light if not soundless feet and attracting both Daerhael and the Roniysr's attention instantly.

The black-haired woman looked up and saw the Roniysr's eyes narrow as he watched her. Aina saw the very real weariness in his gaze, she also saw the calculated look of a warrior who knew how to push his body past its point of exhaustion if threatened. She found herself studying him more carefully as she approached with steady steps and only stopped when Daerhael tensed, his hand on his sword even as his eyes studied her with intensity as if he knew he should know who she was but could not quite place her. It amused Aina as she had never seen the guard this way, but she said nothing, only acting as she felt. She had been born for this day, of that she already knew and so it was with confidence and yet, a small shiver of excitement that she slowly knelt on one knee, her fisted hand coming over her heart. Her clear blue eyes met the Easterling's green and she saw the surprise flicker in his expression when she spoke.

_"My life is yours, my Lord. I will serve the Roniysr as it has been my sworn duty since birth."_ The words came easily to her and Aina lowered her gaze only when the Roniysr remained silent. She was unsure how her allegiance would be received, but she did know that however she was addressed, she would be leaving Karafik with these two whether by their leave or against it. Her loyalty to the Roniysr canceled out any mission duties she might have been given by the people above her and she felt no guilt in changing her loyalty. If the legends were right, then the Roniysr would be for the people and not against them. She _should_ not be torn between two duties at all. All this ran through the Akira's mind as she waited to be spoken to, but she looked up calmly and with a bit of a smirk when she heard Daerhael speak, sounding surprised, but pleased.

_"Noruiel?"_

The young woman laughed softly and finally stood, stepping a bit closer so she would not have to raise her voice, noting that Daerhael's hand was now off his sword and extending to clasp her own in a friendly way. She accepted the gesture and spoke nearly as softly as she had laughed, suddenly a bit shy in demeanor, but not hesitant in her words._ "I was wondering when you might recognize me, Daer. Please, though, I am under cover and this city has many unfriendly ears. I am Aina."_ She glanced at the Roniysr to find him studying her. The effect made the woman want to blush deeply, but she kept her cool and met his gaze._ "Will you accept my loyalty?"_ She still had yet to get an answer and she knew their time was short otherwise she would have waited more patiently.

The Easterling seemed to debate something within himself before he spoke, his voice tired, but still authoritative in a way she had never heard from the people of this land, but was intrigued by. _"I cannot accept anyone's loyalty until that person is aware of who I am and who I journey with."_

Aina nodded slowly, seeing the sincerity in which he spoke and accepting what he said. She had to admit that she was more than curious to meet the winged-creatures that had flown away and this would be a great opportunity to meet the curly-haired woman as well. If those were the ones he spoke of traveling with than she saw no problem in giving him her loyalty, but Aina said nothing as to this, preferring to remain silent when it was not important to argue. The young woman smiled slowly and tilted her head, black hair tumbling over her shoulder where she shoved it back again with a subconscious gesture. _"I can accept that, but might I know your name and the name of the woman who left?"_

_"I am Kahilnar. The woman's name is Gweltari." _There was a hint of worry in his voice and Aina felt it strongly in his emotions as his green eyes glanced toward the desert, the way the woman and white Twanres had gone. _Perhaps they are closer than friends for him to worry about her so... _The thought interested her, especially since the woman, Gweltari, had been posing as a slave, but again the young woman said nothing and instead addressed another thought altogether.

_"Kahilnar?"_ Aina raised a brow. She knew she'd heard that name somewhere and judging from the look on the Easterling's face, he was fully expecting her to know him from somewhere, though, his emotions told her he wished she would not remember. Daerhael spoke quietly, catching the Akira's eyes, clearly giving her a message to hold her tongue even though what he was going to say would surprise her. Aina understand this and kept her mouth closed with conscious effort when the guard spoke. _"Kahilnar is the Crown Prince of Al-Salyha and he can be trusted."_

Aina looked once more at the noble with wide light brown eyes and slowly sighed before nodding. Well, that might certainly change the outcome of the War, but then, so would the existence of the Roniysr. Yes, she had definitely discovered much more here than she'd ever thought to. The young woman decided to try and puzzle it out later, though, and cleared her throat as she heard the beginning of many feet coming back._ "We should get out of the city or we will be trapped here. Many will want to know what has happened here, but it would be wiser for the Roniysr to decide the place this happens."_

She saw Daerhael flash her a smile in appreciation for the logical outlook and coming from the guard, it was a great compliment that pleased her as she moved to help him turn the horses about to take the cart out of the city. Kahilnar only ran a hand through his black hair and looked around at the difference in Karafik, amazed at the amount of greenery and water around him. Eru had done this. The Creator had done this through him. It was almost too much to comprehend and he took a deep breath before following gracefully behind the other two as they led the horses through the city, toward the gates.

* * *

_Alagos and Gweltari's point-of-view..._

* * *

Alagos' padded feet sank into the loose sands of the desert as he ran from Karafik, Gweltari's weight only making his progress more difficult. He never considered abandoning her, though, and only struggled on, wanting as much distance between himself and the human city as possible. His mind was so deep in animal-like instinct right now that it did not enter his thoughts to change his form and fly away. It was a fact Gweltari was strangely grateful for as she was unsure just how she was going to reach her shape-shifter and if he'd been flying the task would be that much more difficult.

As it was, Alagos began to slow around four miles away from the city and the ranger woman pressed a hand to his heaving side as he finally stumbled to a halt, his fur wet and hot, his body covered with sand. The large cat didn't respond to her touch and Gweltari leaned sideways a bit to try and see his eyes, his expression. The shape-shifter's eyes were tightly closed, though, blocking her and the world out. Gweltari's voice was soft when she spoke, slowly dismounting as she kept one hand tightly wrapped in this fur. "Alagos?"

A shudder ran through the large body, showing her at least heard the sound of her voice, but the male did not respond, nor did Gweltari feel his mind open up for her own, even when she prodded gently. It was a feeling she did not like in the slightest for it reminded her of when they'd first met and he'd refused to acknowledge her. She knew he was hurting and overwhelmed by what had happened, but he wouldn't let her help. It alarmed the woman more than she wanted to admit and her hand tightened on the white fur she held, feeling the tense muscles beneath her hand. Alagos was a bolt of lightening, barely harnessed and she wasn't about to lose him. Not like this. Green-gray eyes narrowed and hardened with purpose at the thought and a sudden irritation went through her. Pushing curly hair away from her face with her free hand and ignoring the sand, Gweltari gave a sharp tug to the fur she held securely. It had the affect she desired as Alagos gave a startled snarl, turning feral amber eyes, filled with little recognition, on her. Gweltari met his gaze, anger for anger and more stubbornness than even he possessed in her expression.

**"I know you are in there, Alagos. I'm not letting go, nor am I going to leave you alone until you can prove to me that you aren't going to leave me."** Her voice was fierce, almost harsh, but even the woman could here the way it shook slightly with emotion. It seemed to wake something up in the shape-shifter, though, and Gweltari heard the growl in his throat lessen as recognition ignited in his eyes. The wild look in his gaze faded to be filled with something akin to intense relief. The white Twanres pressed his nose into hand when Gweltari reached out, inhaling her scent and reassuring himself that she was fine.

**"Nahisya."** It was said roughly, as if he hadn't talked in months, but it was enough for the ranger woman and she loosened her grip, sinking down to the sand with relief as she felt his mind slowly open to hers. With this new awareness, though, came a flood of fear from Alagos so strong it made her catch her breath and she watched the shape-shifter start to tremble violently as he changed forms, his wounds healing as skin came to replace fur. Gweltari watched him with worry as he stumbled away from her, but did not try to approach. It was clear to her that he was unwilling to be touched and she would not push him now that he was in a slightly more aware state and at least knew who she was.

She knew his mind was a jumbled mess of horrifying images and sounds, unable to differentiate between the past and present. The two worlds were melding together here in this land where the nightmares had been bred and the shape-shifter's system was not handling it well. Alagos slowly sank to his knees, his fists held together tightly and his eyes shut, trying to gain some type of control...any control. He had never reacted this badly before. The last two times he'd come to Rhûn, he'd done so disguised as an Easterling and he had not been assaulted in any way that reminded him so keenly of his captivity. He had not had to relive memories like the one that included Keyna. He had not had to feel the panic and terror that came with hearing Gweltari scream just as the other girl had done and be able to do nothing about it. Again.

The feel of the ropes around his body and the collar had pushed his mind too far and Alagos was now trying to regain some balance while at the same time fighting the desire to simply run, to leave Kahilnar to his fate and go. The shape-shifter first tried to still the tremors in his body, knowing if he could do that, then there was some hope for gaining control of everything else. He had learned this long ago when held captive. If he could stop shaking, he could do other things more easily and it meant he had not been broken past his limit. Alagos felt a suffocating feeling well up in his chest when a minute went by and the trembling did not cease or slow despite his best efforts. The tears came slowly at first, but he soon felt Gweltari's arms slowly come about his torso as sobs were choked out of his unresponsive body and she laid her head against his back.

**"Shh...breathe, Alagos. Breathe."**

Alagos shook his head. He couldn't breathe. He didn't want to breathe. Breathing only brought more pain, more images as it forced his body to function, forced his mind to remain alert. He didn't want to breathe and to just let the darkness flickering around his hazy vision take him into oblivion. Gweltari was not fine with this, though, and the white-haired male felt the palm of her right hand rubbing small circles over his heart, slowly helping his sobs to calm while at the same time her even breathing against his back coaxed his lungs into the same rhythm. His trembling had yet to cease, but it grew lighter after some time and Alagos was better able to focus when Gweltari spoke again, her voice against his back a soothing sensation. "I'm safe, Alagos and so are you."

The shape-shifter nodded slowly, drawing a shuddering breath as he opened his mind to hers more fully, wanting with everything in him to absorb her words and be able to believe what she said simply because she said it. He felt Gweltari move behind him slightly and one of her hands left his torso to pull his white hair back from his cheek, tucking it behind his ear gently. It was a soothing gesture and was meant to be such, but Gweltari had not known an important fact about what Alagos had shifted into this time and her fingers lightly brushed the point of his now elven ear, sending a glow of warmth through the male's body. It made him draw in a sharp breath and Gweltari froze, surprised and suddenly on high-alert for whatever she might have done wrong. The woman quickly realized she had done nothing 'wrong' as her mind felt what the shape-shifter did and her cheeks grew red as she held very still, her hand now resting on the white-haired male's shoulder carefully.

**"I am sorry." **Gweltari's voice was quiet in his head, meek and Alagos shook his head slightly, still tense, his eyes closed. **"You did not know any better."** He said it softly back, his voice slightly ragged, but from the tears or what she'd done, Gweltari could not tell and she was glad for that fact. The woman slowly relaxed, knowing Alagos spoke true. She had not known better and he had not known what she would do. Neither of them had done anything wrong for they had not done it on purpose and they were not planning on doing it again. Alagos had obviously wanted to be out of an animal shape, but could not bring himself to use a human one and so had chosen the form of an elf instead. Gweltari had only wanted to comfort him and see his face. All this ran through the curly-haired female's mind quickly and she felt better for it, the tension easing out of her completely as her arms wrapped gently around Alagos again. She spoke quietly against his back, feeling the rigidness that had not left him and the slight trembles that ran through his body.

"It is well, my shape-shifter. Relax for me, amin Sadron."

Alagos sighed shakily and slowly let the tension out of his muscles, relieved once more to feel Gweltari's steady breathing against his back and her mind in his own, a living pulse that offered comfort and strength. It was a lifeline and he found his mind starting to detach itself from the dark memories once more, slowly, ever so slowly drawing back from the edge he'd been pushed to. Gweltari had that affect on him. Alagos finally found that he could open his eyes without the threat of uncontrollable tears and only shut them again slowly as the eastern wind came to blow gently around him, drying the tear-tracks and tousling his white hair in concern. He heard the small smile in Gweltari's voice when she spoke again, finally moving to sit beside him instead of behind, sitting a small distance away now that he was in control again.** "I should have known that even the eastern wind would like you."** She smiled a bit more widely when amber eyes met her own green-gray and reached out to lightly brush his long white hair away from his face with her fingertips. **"At least this wind is warmer than the northern one."**

Gweltari watched the expression on the shape-shifter's face remain the same and didn't try to pull away when he grabbed her wrist in a gentle grip, stilling her fingers which were now brushing against his cheek softly. **"Nahisya, I don't want to go back." **It was said evenly, but the ranger woman knew his heart, his mind and what he said and what he felt were clashing violently, undecided. Still, knowing that part of him was in disagreement with his words, knowing the bond he had with Kahilnar...even knowing that the Creator wanted him HERE...she also knew what she had to say now. Her heart gave the words to her mouth with no hesitation, accepting wholeheartedly.

"I will go where you go, Alagos, whether that be to Mordor itself or a land unknown. I love you and I will follow you." The last part was whispered and it seemed to come out without her willing it to. Gweltari watched the reaction it got from the shape-shifter with a tight knot in her stomach, wondering if he would take it for what she really, truly meant it to be. The white-haired male looked at her with eyes that pierced her heart, his amber gaze searching her own. Alagos mind was firmly joined with Gweltari's by this point and what he saw there took the ability to think from him instantly, rending him incapable of speech as his heart flooded with an emotion so tense he thought it might burst. So it was that he did not answer the female in words, instead sliding his hand along her neck until he cupped the back of her head, his face moving closer to her own until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Gweltari saw stars and tensed briefly before relaxing fully, her hands somehow finding the shape-shifter's tunic and clutching tightly as her body gave a great tremble, warmth sweeping through her at the simple touch. Her eyes fluttered open slowly when Alagos pulled back and she saw that he was smiling hesitantly, an intense emotion in his amber eyes that suddenly made absolute sense to the ranger woman. It was so strong she was amazed she had not seen and understood it before. She felt an answering smile come to her own tingling lips and a bubble of laughter welled in her throat as the male's fingers caressed her cheek lightly.

Alagos smile widened and his heart flooded with a happiness unlike any he'd experienced before when Gweltari moved closer to him, curling into his lap and embrace. He heard her sigh in contentment when his arms came around her securely, instinctively knowing their place without hesitation or awkwardness. It did not seem strange to either of them to be suddenly so comfortable with each other. They were no longer afraid of the other's reaction and their minds being joined as they were, the Rishten holding them together so securely, it did not seem an overly odd thing to them that they would love each other as much as they did in such a short time. For Alagos it was almost embarrassing that he had not realized it sooner as he _was _a dragon and his kind were supposed to know their mates on sight. It was amusing to him - if nothing else - that he had missed it so thoroughly. The shape-shifter rested his head on Gweltari's own, speaking in a whisper. "I love you, Nahisya, and I think I have for some time." He felt the woman nod, a smile in her voice. "I knew I had fallen in love with you the day before we left my father and brothers. I was so scared of losing you."

"I know."

The shape-shifter raised his head when Gweltari tilted hers back, her green-gray eyes meeting his own amber.** "You are not going to lose me, Alagos. No one is going to keep me from you."** The ranger woman watched Alagos eyes slip closed, but he could not hide his emotions from her, nor his thoughts and she knew he struggled to believe her. He could not believe she'd be safe or that history would not repeat itself. Everything important to him had been taken away in one way or another and the fear that he would lose her was an overwhelming one that he could not fight. Gweltari suddenly understood just what Kahilnar had said to the shape-shifter the night she'd grabbed the Easterling's shirt and threatened him. The black-haired youth had made Alagos consciously accept what he was feeling toward the woman and it had filled the white-haired male with dread. The more he cared about someone, the more painful would be their loss, for he would lose them, of that Alagos had very little doubt. These facts in his mind filled the curly-haired female with both anger and sorrow and she watched the face above her own intently until Alagos opened his eyes again. Gweltari wasn't sure what prompted her, but she didn't fight it as her hand came up to tangle gently in the hair on the back of his head, lowering his face to hers until their lips met once more.

This kiss was no longer than the last one, but it made Alagos' head swim crazily and he felt the worry leave him like it had never existed. Gweltari pulled away slowly, enjoying the complete look of peace and contentment that had settled over the white-haired male's face. She continued to hold his hair gently and her smile, her very voice was mischievous when she spoke. **"I think I might get used to this very quickly."**

The commented garnered a surprised chuckle from the shape-shifter and the ranger woman could not have been more pleased by the sound. She finally released him and looked out toward the desert, happy in his embrace and not wanting to leave it. What in the world would her brothers think when they found out? The thought brought her amusement, but it faded as her green-gray eyes caught movement over the next sand-dune. Alagos saw it too, and Gweltari felt him tense instantly, a low growl developing in his throat as they both stood. Their alarm proved to be unneeded though as Mana's tawny form came bounding toward them with high-energy and Alagos only had enough time to widen his eyes before the young Tsubasa had tackled him and they both went tumbling to the ground in a tangle of wings, feet, arms, paws, tail and hair.

Gweltari laughed outright at the sight and greeted Osamu, Kasumi, Aki and Eiji as they came across the sand, clearly amused at their young Tsubasa's enthusiasm. The black Tsubasa sat with dignity and looked from Alagos, now untangling himself from Mana, to Gweltari with wise green-gold eyes. "You have calmed his mind, yes?"

The ranger woman pushed her dark-brown, curly hair back over her shoulder, noting once more that she should cut it first chance she got, and simply nodded, looking at Kasumi when the female purred in laughter. The gray Tsubasa looked directly into Gweltari's eyes, her own containing a 'knowing' quality. "You have calmed more than his mind, have you not? I am happy for you. Kei will make a good Haiguusho." Gweltari wasn't sure what the last word meant, but she could guess enough to make herself blush hard and could only swallow hard, nodding. The action was not lost on Alagos as he walked toward her, and his sharp amber eyes flickered from her face to the winged-cats who watched them both with almost smug looks.

The shape-shifter sighed and ran a hand through his long white hair - Gweltari now really noticed that it seemed to vary in length depending on whether or not he was human or elven - raising a brow at his adopted-kin. "What is it you would say? I know little will get done unless you are allowed to speak freely. I give that permission."

The winged-cats smiled and many purrs went around, but it was Aki who spoke for the group, only a hint of amusement in his voice. "We are simply happy for you, Kei. You are still Satogo Roojinik and we will protect you and your Haiguusha like one of our own, Otsumenii-san." Alagos heard the sincerity in the Tsubasa's voice and bowed his head gratefully before glancing at Gweltari with a look she could only describe as sheepishly shy. It made her smile widely which seemed to be his purpose and her heart to take flight, happier than she could remember it ever being. This was what love felt like, a love that was free of secrets and open. Alagos knew perfectly well what she was and she knew him in a way no one else was allowed to...and yet he loved her and she could not think to ever scorn that, her mind and heart bonded to his in a way she could have only ever dreamed of. It was something she could only begin to understand, but already enjoyed immensely.

The two finally looked away from each other as Osamu cleared his throat. The black Tsubasa knew what he was going to say would not be taken well and he wished it did not need to be said, but he pressed on, his green-gold eyes meeting Alagos' amber. "Kahilnar sent us after you, Kei."

Gweltari could have growled at the way Alagos stiffened beside her, growing instantly withdrawn, the glimmer of happiness leaving his eyes. The shape-shifter's eyes narrowed as he seemed to really realize that all five Tsubasa were here, free. "He let you go." It wasn't a question and the Tsubasa did not answer, only looking at him calmly as the shape-shifter ran a hand through his hair and then began pacing. The movement was difficult in the shifting sand, but he didn't seem to care, needing the back and forth motion to think. Osamu watched quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"You are his Kanshisha. He needs you."

"I don't care!" The reply was snarled, but the black Tsubasa did not flinch or back down, his voice even. "Yes, you do. You are scared and rightly so, but it does not lessen your care for Kahilnar."

Gweltari could see, even with the distance that separated them, that Alagos had started to shake again and he stopped pacing, looking numbly into the empty desert. "I don't want to go back." The confession was whispered and Osamu approached the shape-shifter, lifting a paw to settle it on the white-haired male's shoulder until Alagos gaze met the winged-cat's. "I know you don't, and it is your decision, but do not let fear rule your decisions, Kei. Trust in what the Creator would have you do, and gain strength from Him and those around you. We will love you no matter your choice." With those last words, the Tsubasa went back to the others and they all walked some distance away, giving the shape-shifter space.

Gweltari did not leave, not sure if she should and not sure if she _could_. She watched Alagos carefully, part of her angry that he was no longer happy, that he was now stressed and uncertain again. She did not approach him, though, knowing that at this moment her presence would be a balm, but would not help solve the problem. He needed to make this decision on his own, but she had spoken the truth; she would follow him where ever he chose to go.

Alagos knew this and it only added to the weight he felt, whether Gweltari intended that or not. The fact that he did not want to go back to Karafik, to the Easterlings there, to the heart of Rhûn was a simple feeling, and one that he understood easily enough. The nagging feeling that wouldn't go away, the one that said he still had a purpose here and that it involved going back into the land he hated, helping an Easterling who was destined to be great, but didn't listen half the time...well, that was not so easy to understand and Alagos was unsure he wanted to. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to endanger Gweltari and himself. He didn't want to feel more pain or nightmares. He wanted to leave and never look back. He didn't want to feel like he had a reason to stay. The white-haired male took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, speaking silently to the One who heard all, knowing he had nowhere else to turn and should have done this sooner. Much sooner.

_I don't want to do this. I'm terrified of doing this. I don't want to hurt anymore.  
_

_I know._

_Why can't it be someone else? Daerhael knows what Kahilnar is._

_I didn't choose Daerhael for this task. I chose you._

_Why!_

_I love you.  
_

Alagos felt tears leaking past his eye-lids. _I don't understand._ How could this pain and uncertainty, this fear and trial be part of the Creator's love for him? It did not make sense in his mind and his heart silently cried out over that, not knowing what to do, but wanting to do the right thing. The shape-shifter felt a comforting presence then, a peace settle over him when the Voice answered, His tone gentle and patient. _It is not your place to always understand, Alagos, but to trust Me._

The whited-haired male slowly nodded, not caring that he was the only one who could hear this conversation. His Creator was speaking to his heart and that was more important than anything right now. Alagos finally sighed, having struggled long enough and not wanting to struggle anymore._ I will trust You. You have blessed me beyond measure despite the hurt in my life. I will trust You to protect that which You have given me, to protect me._ He didn't need to explain what he meant and he heard quiet laughter in his head, like the roaring of the sea and the rumble of a storm, comforting and awe-inspiring all at once. _Guard her well, Alagos, for she is Mine and I have given her to you for it delights Me to bless you both._ That was the last he heard from Eru, but it was enough for Alagos and he turned to look at Gweltari after a moment. She was watching him carefully and remained still when he approached her, waiting for his decision.

Alagos spoke quietly, smiling a bit wryly. **"Will you follow me back?"**

Gweltari gave a small, sad smile, but simply nodded, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Kahilnar rubbed his eyes wearily before looking out into the desert again. Twilight was approaching and he'd yet to see any sign of Alagos, Gweltari or the Tsubasa. A cold feeling had settled into his stomach by this point and the Easterling refused the food Daerhael offered him, honestly unsure if he'd be able to hold it down and not at all hungry. The guard gave him a look, but did not press the matter, returning to his self-appointed tasks. Aina watched the two silently, not having spoken a word since they left the city. She could tell something was going on, but Aina was very good at being patient and she knew this matter would reveal itself in time without her urging. She still had to wonder, though, as she watched Kahilnar stand once more, what exactly they were waiting for. She knew the woman and white Twanres had run away into the desert, but surely that wasn't cause for alarm...right? The large-cats were more than adequate at looking after themselves and their assignments, and they always returned to their masters. She said nothing, though, simply watching as the Easterling ran a hand through his hair again.

What if they didn't come back? The thought was one that would not leave his head and Kahilnar growled softly under his breath. He shouldn't care this much! But he did...and there was no changing that. Green eyes scanned the desert again, narrowing when they saw movement...coming from the wrong direction. The movement came from the direction of the city and as he watched, Kahilnar could make out the unique and individual shapes of people. Many people and the ones in front were on horses. The Easterling resisted the urge to groan and merely shared a glance with Daerhael. The guard was already standing, his hand on his sword, expression cold.

They had both known this would happen, even Aina had known, but Kahilnar had to admit that he had hoped the Lord of the Karafik would wait until morning. Apparently that was not to happen and the Easterling watched the procession draw closer with hard eyes. This was not going to go over well and he knew it. Yes, he'd fixed the city, but he'd done it in a way few could explain, he'd released five 'exotic' creatures before that, let his 'slave' escape and threatened the people of the city while doing so. And to make matters worse, this Lord would recognize him for who he was; the Heir of Al-Salyha. All this ran through Kahilnar's mind with swift precision and he took a mental breath as the horses pulled up not far away, their riders studying the small group of three. Kahilnar was standing with his hands loosely at his sides, head high and Daerhael stood slightly behind him, to his left, hand on sword and looking every bit the guard he was. Aina was still seated on the horse-cart, one knee drawn up to her chest and the other dangling. She held a gleaming dagger in her hand, resting casually atop her knee.

_"Prince Kahilnar Al-Tajibn?"_ The voice of the city's Lord broke the tense silence and Kahilnar growled under his breath, but met the other man's gaze, taking some grime satisfaction at the way the other male flinched slightly at his suddenly black eyes, piercing and unrelenting.

_"Lord Uwan."_ The Easterling said no more. He was not going to give the nobility of the city anymore than he had to. He knew they would take him back to his father in a heartbeat if they thought it would gain them anything and he was not going to let his guard down around them. Kahilnar watched with cold eyes as the four riders moved closer, two of them guards and the other two being Uwan and his son. The younger Lord was very obviously disliked this task as well as Kahilnar himself if the youth's scowling face was anything to go by. Kahilnar didn't care about the anger in the other man, but he was on his guard for the sharp mind he sensed in the other. This young Lord was not a fool and it would be unwise to assume he had no power simply because his father still lived, and that he didn't have the intelligence to wield that power.

_"I was greatly surprised to find out that the Prince of Al-Salyha had passed into my lands and had not respected me with a visit."_ Uwan's voice dropped into a tone that would have been called dangerous by Kahilnar if he had not heard worse and the younger Easterling merely looked up at the Lord with depthless black eyes, speaking calmly, showing none of the weariness he felt, knowing he could not afford to seem weak in front of these people - and all the people watching from a short distance away._ "I was not under the impression that the Heir of Al-Salyha was subject to the Lord of Karafik. If I pay respects to anyone in Ak-Jnab it shall be King Mikal Ak-Jnahibn."_ The words were coolly spoken and Kahilnar watched impassively as Uwan's face turned an interesting shade of red in an effort to hold his tongue. His son had no such troubles, however, as his word left his mouth with acid and his horse fidgeted under him, rearing slightly with the tension it felt on its reigns.

_"King Mikal would not lower himself so far as to speak to a Vinkon Jarkirn."_

Kahilnar tensed and he felt Daerhael do the same at his side, the guard glancing at the black-haired youth for a signal, any signal. It would carried out without hesitation at this point. It never came, though, as the Easterling took a deep breath and raised his eyes again from the sand, a slight dark glow to them. Many times he had heard the name 'Jarkirn' behind his back and he'd grown to ignore the name. Everyone knew his mother had been of mixed blood and so was he - even if they did not know what mixture of blood that was - so he'd grown up with the insult of 'Halfbreed' everywhere he turned. It was never said to his face, though, as being the Heir to Al-Salyha did give him some sort of protection. This was the first time anyone outside his family had dared to say the name out loud and to add 'Vinkon' to the title, a term his father only ever used...it took all the effort Kahilnar had not to release his power then and there as his black eyes met the other Easterling's dark ones.

_"And you would? Your father shows insult to the fact that I, a Vinkon Jarkirn Heir, did not pay respects to him while in his city and yet, now you say that not even the King of Ak-Jnab would speak with me. Are you so desperate for flattery, is your rule so pathetic that you would have welcomed even one such as I?"_

Every male in the vicinity heard the loud and unladylike snort that came from Aina as she tried to stifle her laughter. Her blue eyes looked up with clear mirth and she twirled her dagger casually in her hand. _"You have to at least admit, Jarkirn or not, he's smarter than you two combined." _She said the comment with little worry for retribution. It was not that Aina was cocky, oh no, never that, but she was confidant in her abilities and knew very well what her two threats were capable of; not much, even with two guards behind them. She watched the two enraged Lords struggle for a reply and looked at Kahilnar to see what was going through him. Her gift studied him carefully, feeling a great variety of emotions. Anger was the strongest, but underneath it she detected a deep-rooted hurt that had been constantly buried so deep that Kahilnar didn't seem to entirely be aware of it for what it was, preferring to not acknowledge it at all.

The Easterling was watching both the males on horses with an unreadable expression, merely waiting. Lord Uwan finally seemed to find his voice, his tone like the hiss of a snake, a credit to his name-sake. _"What was your business in my city, Prince?"_

_"I was only planning on passing through."_

_"Then why didn't you? From what I can see, you are still on the same side you entered from. Or has the Northern sun addled your sense of direction?"_ The mocking question was given by the son and Uwan did not discourage the younger man, letting him speak as he would.

Kahilnar did not rise to the bait, feeling the same kind of cold calmness come over him that he experienced in his father's court. Compared to his father's counselors, this was child's play, even if it was irritating. _"I saw something that halted my progress as it seemed more important to me than traveling on."_

_"My people are saying you performed a miracle."_ The skepticism was clear in Uwan's voice and Aina glared fiercely, standing from her sitting position on the cart and spitting out words like a feral she-cat in her anger as she walked toward them. _"Are your eyes blind! Are your ears deaf! It would still not be an excuse for your stupidity! Can you not look around and see the blessing that has been given you? Can you not be thankful for it? Your gardens are growing! Water has wet the ground and now flows in the form of a river, a RIVER, outside your city! Your people will no longer go hungry! And yet still you scoff and refuse to give thanks where it is due!"_ Aina felt her progress halted when Kahilnar held up an arm calmly, not even looking at her, though, she could feel his appreciation...and some amusement, too. She didn't even know him and yet she defended him fiercely as if she'd been in his presence for years. It was interesting. The young Akira continued to glare at the two Lords, but stopped as the Roniysr wished, remaining silent.

_"The miracle was not mine, but the Creator's. I only did as I was told with the power given me."_

_"Magic!" _The accusation rang loudly in the air as the son's horse reared sharply, protesting the pressure on its mouth. Kahilnar's lips pressed into a thin line as he shook his head, feeling something close to a migraine creeping up on him. _"No. It is the Creator's power. I am merely a vessel. Nothing more."_

The young Lord shook his head, drawing his sword as his father did the same, their eyes hard._ "You are a curse and you are not welcome here! Begone from this land!"_ Both Daerhael and Aina had bared their blades at this point and stood tense, ready to fight if they needed to. The guards behind the two Lords had their swords in easy reach, bow strung in the hands and aimed carefully. The only person who had not moved was Kahilnar. He did not move because he was afraid or overconfident, but because a chilling cold had started to creep into his limbs and his mind was throbbing with a pain that made his vision hazy to the real world. _He was very suddenly seeing, though; seeing something all of them could not and as he watched, a pale black mist was sliding over the sand, tendrils of it moving slowly forward, avoiding the city with recoils of pain, but then noticing the people outside of the safe place. The Easterling heart seemed to freeze in his chest as he took in the direction the black mist came from. East. North. It came from the direction of his home. The realization sent a streak of something like electricity through his veins and Kahilnar blinked, his eyes clearing until he could see the real world again._

What he saw surprised him to no small degree. Both Aina and Daerhael were fighting the two guards who had been unhorsed. Daerhael dispatched his quickly and went straight for Uwan without pause. Kahilnar was still trying to make sense of what had happened when he heard Aina cry out in warning. His mind still foggy, confused and his limbs only now realizing they could move again, the black-haired youth did not react with a tenth of the quickness he could have, turning his head to see the younger Lord's sword raised to strike him. Time seemed to slow as Kahilnar saw the gleam of the blade and dropped, rolling away and cursing himself for his inattentiveness. The young Lord followed his retreat and the Easterling hissed between bared teeth as the sharp blade struck along his arm before he was once again out of its reach. The haziness that had plagued him a moment before decided to make a reappearance then...

_Kahilnar couldn't suppress a short scream as agony flared through his body. It wasn't from a blade, though, that much he knew as he looked around, seeing the black mist once more. It was now twirling around the legs of the people from the city as they watched the fight and he saw many of them start to cough, slowly and intermittently at first, but the action soon grew worse in some while others seemed able to control their cough or didn't have one at all. All Kahilnar knew was that as each cough left a mouth, his body rippled with pain. It was not a sharp pain or even a burning one, but it was persistent enough that it didn't matter - it still hurt. Kahilnar made himself focus on something besides the pain, vaguely wondering why he wasn't dead yet, and looked over the sand again._

_The black mist had not turned into a slow sludge and the Easterling felt his body start to a shake with a pain so intense it left him unable to breathe. It wasn't the agony that made him cry out, though. It was the crushing sorrow he suddenly felt and the scream of both pain and anger that was coming from his Creator, ringing in Kahilnar's ears and soul with fire and thunder. Eru was crying out over this land and Kahilnar's heart was breaking with it. How could it not? His Creator was in anguish over what he and his people had done. Over what they were still doing to themselves and their land._

His vision shifted back to normal so fast that it left Kahilnar reeling and he sucked in air like a drowning man, still hearing the echo of his Creator's scream in his ears. A flash of silver made him look up swiftly and this time the Easterling knew he was not going to avoid the blade. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. It had seemed like much too long to him and his body was ready to give out. He watched the sword descend swiftly, unmoving and was startled when it was suddenly engulfed in flames so hot they left his face feeling mildly sunburned. He heard the young Lord cry out in terror as a roar sounded above his head with the fury of a thousand storms and felt a familiar white tail wrap around his body loosely as a dangerous snarl sounded over his head.

Kahilnar felt Sharpmist's mind in his own, flooding his consciousness almost brutally before his eyes even looked up to see her. The dragoness' red eyes were alight with rage and her teeth gleamed wickedly in the fading sunlight as she opened her mouth and roared again, her voice shaking the very air. She was in the mood to kill and was letting everyone know it. The Easterling could only smiled wearily in relief and tired amusement as he came to her foreleg and leaned against it, his body pushed beyond its limit by his new power. Sharpmist looked down at him, almost surprised by the touch, and looked him over for wounds. Her snarling rumble got deeper at the cut on his arm and Kahilnar raised a brow before looking to see how the dragoness' presence was being handled.

Lord Uwan and his son were now a good distance away, staring at the battle dragoness in horror and rage. The people of the city seemed to have a different reaction, though, as they looked from him to the great creature with awe. In their minds, Kahilnar had called the beast to his aid, perhaps even controlled it. This fact made them nervous, but not angry as they thought back to what they had seen the Easterling do. He had brought water and food back to their land and for that, very few of them would turn against him. It was a state of mind that Uwan didn't seem to be aware of as he turned to his people and addressed them.

_"A miracle you say! This looks like a Traitor to me! A Jaryn! A Scathwirn in league with a savage creature from the North!"_ Uwan looked for the reaction of his people and was concerned and furious to see only a few nodded, agreeing with him, the rest only looking unsure. His son urged his horse forward and the animal champed as Sharpmist gave a great rumble of warning. She could not understand most of the words, but she could feel the affect the words were having on Kahilnar and she wanted blood for it. The Easterling's skin was thick and he could usually shrug off thorns and barbs as if they didn't scratch him at all, but this...it was something she could feel Kahilnar had secretly feared since he'd made the decision to come back to Rhûn and the dragoness knew this when no others did. Kahilnar stayed still, though, still and quiet and even though it went against everything she wanted to do, Sharpmist took his cue and did the same.

_"A Nikryrq-homa!" _It was as the spiteful words left the young Lord's mouth, loud enough for all to hear and Kahilnar literally flinched, looking down, his body now trembling from more then just exhaustion that Sharpmist's fragile self-control snapped. She sprang, her great legs launching from the sandy ground to land directly in front of the young man's horse, causing the animal to rear in terror before bolting, its rider now covered in sand as he stared up at the dragoness in his own terror. To his credit, his sword was already drawn, but even he seemed to know it would not help him as blood-red eyes looked down at him with hate. It was not the prospect of death that made the man's eyes widen, though, but the Sharpmist's voice as she spoke. He understood very little of what she said just as she did not understand him, but both male and female could read emotions and tones and that was enough. The dragoness' voice was like a thousand snakes hissing together, ready to strike with venom at the slightest provocation.

"It is because of orc-scum like you that my kind are killed and scared to come into the sunlight. You and your people have committed many crimes that I might still forgive, but insulting my bonded is not one of them!" The last was said in almost a roar as Sharpmist opened her great mouth and fire bubbled forth, ready to consume the man. It was only a sharp voice that stopped the dragoness and she growled at Kahilnar in anger as he approached, holding her fiery gaze. The Easterling stepped around her lashing tail with a calmness that was foreign to even him and his voice was soft when he spoke to her.** "Rovina, let him go."**

Sharpmist looked at him for a long moment that stretched for all present. No one knew what was going on, what was being said or done between the two, but it didn't matter as the watched, awaiting the outcome. They watched as the white dragoness finally snarled harshly and backed up, letting the young Lord scramble away...but not before snapping at his retreating form just for the sake of making him run faster in terror. Sharpmist then turned her attention to Kahilnar and the Easterling ducked wearily as her clubbed tail thumped his head in irritation. She felt she would never understand him! His moods were as changing as the ocean tides and the only thing she seemed able to expect was that he would constantly be changing. The battle dragoness supposed it could be worse, though. She could have gotten stuck with someone like Daerhael...too boring for their own good. All this rushed through her mind quickly and she saw Kahilnar touch his temple and wince, the volume of her mind hurting his.

**"You should have let me kill him."**

**"I agree, but that is the last thing we need right now and if you had an ounce of true intelligence you would have seen that." **The insult was only halfheartedly given, but it made the dragoness' growl soften and her tail caught the Easterling when he stumbled in the sand, ready to collapse. She saw in his mind that he knew he couldn't, though, and the fact worried her. Red eyes narrowed as she looked out toward the people of the city who were still watching nervously, her mind seeing what he had. Her keen ears picked up the sound of coughing still and the dragoness knew that whatever was happening unseen around them was not gone. It made shivers run through her scales and she searched for the Lord Uwan and his son just to be sure what she was feeling was not caused by a known enemy. They were now closer to their people, though, not willing to risk being scorched with dragonfire and posed no threat. Her red eyes also took in Daerhael and an unfamiliar woman that Kahilnar's memories said was called Aina._ Interesting._..

The thought filtered into Kahilnar mind and he only shook his head slightly at it, clasping Daerhael's arm when the guard met him halfway across the sand. Aina chose to hang back, watching them with wide eyes, unsure what to think. Kahilnar was glad to see that they were both uninjured, but his attention started to wander slightly before his vision wavered again...

_He found himself back in the shadow world where the dark sludge was rapidly gaining shape, solidify into individual figures that made his blood run cold. They were like nothing he'd ever seen and he found himself wishing that he were being confronted by orcs. They would have been a relief compared to these! _

_The Easterling quickly realized that it was not the look of the dark army that struck fear into him, but the darkness that radiated off them. It was a cold toxin that threatened to suck the life out of his soul and Kahilnar shrank away from it, recoiling from the very thing that he had once been content to let into his life. It was evil and he could see that now. And the darkness could see that he'd changed allegiance. The realization came to the black-haired youth at about the same time it occurred to the shadow-figures and Kahilnar found himself under their completely undivided attention. They never touched him, but it was like a thousand small fires had erupted across his skin, searching for an entrance into him and the Easterling gave a sharp cry before clenching his teeth, a low growl coming to his throat. His eyes started to glow black and the dark beings around him laughed, coaxing. It was at that moment that the Easterling knew he was not going to come out of this alive unless something he could not foresee happened. Like these creatures, he was a being of darkness, too, and by his own power alone he was not going to be able to fight them off._

_It was as he accepted this that a warmth swelled in his chest, spreading out to encompass his whole body and Kahilnar smiled, eyes closing as he felt the power from the Creator flood his veins. His eyes snapped open at a silent command and the dark army shrank back with shrieks at the blinding light that poured from him, spreading out in waves that evaporated the shadow, swallowing it whole and leaving nothing left. Kahilnar looked to the side and held out his hand, blasting the shadow figures there back as well, listening to them scream in rage as they were vanquished by the golden and white light that pulsed as a living thing. Still the shadow continued to come, though, and the Easterling shut his eyes, his fists clenched as he felt the power build until he could hold it in no longer. _

_It was released with all the power of an explosion and the light poured from Kahilnar's eyes and hands, feet, mouth. It seemed to encompass him completely until he was no longer visible and the world faded from view._

* * *

Alagos raced across the sand, his gift literally screaming at him in a voice created by a number he could not even number, all of them telling him to hurry, telling him in detail what was going on across the sand. He and Gweltari had been in no great hurry to get back to the others, but that had changed when the shape-shifter's power had flared in his mind and even the sudden pain could not distract him for the voices and images that played through his mind, that still played through his mind.

He was not sure what Kahilnar had gotten into in his absence - and he would try to find information on that later if he could - but the Easterling was now fighting for his life and Alagos only felt an overwhelming desire to get there in time, to not fail as he'd done so many times before. Adrenaline and anger surged through his body, lending his pounding hooves speed in the sinking sand and Gweltari's hand on his neck gave him encouragement as he ran. The Tsubasa were flying ahead of them, but even the winged-cats could not find what the desert wanted to hide and the shape-shifter was leading them more than they were him as his gift guided him.

They had just topped a dune when the light shot up into the sky and blasted across the desert, sending sand rippling as if in a strong wind. The white stallion gave a shrill neigh in instinct alone and Gweltari merely kicked him in the side, reacting on her own instinct. It worked as he shot forward again, silently thanking her in his mind as he gained momentum and the woman nodded mentally, her lips pressed together hard where Alagos could not see them. She was not entirely sure what was going on either, but the whatever that light had been, they were heading for it so that could only mean it had been from Kahilnar.

She saw that her logic was correct as the topped the next sand hill and she saw a brightly glowing Kahilnar surrounded by Daerhael, that woman from the city and Sharpmist. A crowd of people were not far off, but keeping clear of the large dragon and only two men lay dead in the sand that she could see. It was all Gweltari had time to notice before Alagos was racing down the hill, stumbling in the sand, but determined to get to the Easterling. The ranger woman slide halfway off his back involuntarily when they landed on firmer sand and then leaped off the rest of the way, letting him go.

Alagos didn't think as he shifted swiftly while running until he was on two feet instead of four. He could have cared less who saw him at the moment or what might happen. A innumberable amount of voices were giving him one command and that was to get to Kahilnar and help him. What that help entailed was not known to him, but it didn't matter and as Alagos was finally forced to slow so as to not collide with the Easterling he reacted on instinct alone, ignoring Sharpmist growl of warning.

His hand touched the Easterling's chest and Alagos' world was suddenly gone.

_Light curled around his feet as he opened his eyes and Alagos gasped in amazement at the desert. It was sparkling with a thousand light flecks, glittering in the bright sun. People mild about in the distance, each of them surrounded by vibrant colors of red, pink, brown and tan according to their age and gender. The sky was a distinct blue, like the color of Arienel's eyes, clear and unhindered by any blemish. A breeze blew across the land, playing gently with his tossled hair and the shape-shifter felt his body relax at the comforting message it gave._

_All was well here._

_Alagos opened his amber eyes again, unsure when he'd closed them, to see Kahilnar walking toward him, glowing with an ethereal light that pulsed with a life of its own. His black hair seemed to slowly be absorbing the white beams and Alagos couldn't help a small smile at the thought of the Easterling having snow-white hair like his own. It was Kahilnar's eyes, though, that captured his attention thoroughly. They were completely at peace and a clear, sharp green, pinpricks of pure light swimming in his pupils. _

_"I have to leave now, don't I?"_

_The question was simply put and Alagos only nodded, reaching out of the Easterling. He felt a hard grip in his own as the light world faded away._

Kahilnar blinked slowly as the dimness of twilight greeted his senses and gave a startled yelp as his legs suddenly buckled. He felt a strong, scaled surface stop his fall, lowering him to the ground and sighed as tension left him for the most part. He was still in the desert, still surrounded by friends. That was strange thought; friends. The Easterling shook the sentiment away quickly and looked up sharply as someone crouched before him. His weary green eyes locked onto laughing amber ones and an intense emotion of relief swept through Kahilnar's body that he could not entirely hide as his eyes closed for a moment and the rest of the tension left him. He'd been afraid it had all been a dream. His eyes met the shape-shifter's once more, his voice hoarse.

"You came back."

Alagos smiled.

* * *

**Reviews are my food! Feed me!**


	13. Plada

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tolkieny-stuff. Or Petery Jacksony-stuff. I don't own Lordy of the Ringy-stuff.

A/N ~ I know I said I was on hiatus (and no, that has not changed), but I almost had this chapter done when I posted my Author Note and I had the sudden urge to finish this chapter today, so I have. Hope you like it and I hope to be back writing more regularly soon. Thank you for your loyalty and patience. :)

**Bold is mind-speech. Italics are Elven (Sindarin and Quenya), Avarikal or** **Rhûn****ic.**

* * *

Elven (Sindarin and Quenya)

_Noruiel Hísimisil Istion of the Nossë Yávieno./__Noruiel Hithuithil Istion of the Noss Iavas_. = Fiery-Daughter November-Moon (father's name) of the Autumn-Family.

_Nelui _= Third

___Tregenor_ = Feel (Feeler, Empath)

_ Toglond_ = Leading/Bringing Haven

_Iell_ = Daughter

_Ion_ = Son

_Tuilë/__Ethuil_ = Spring

_Lairë/Laer _= Summer_  
_

_Yávië/Iavas _= Autumn_  
_

_Quellë/Firith _= Fading_  
_

_Hrívë/__Rhîw _= Winter

_Coirë/Echuir_ = Stirring

_Gwelutarien Thalosiel_ = Air-Princess Torrent/Strong-Daughter

_Peredhel_ = Half-elf

_Már Osellëo-Akira_ = Home of Sworn-sister Empaths

_Sívendil_ = Peace Lover

_Alyarë_ = Helper

_Fëalassë_ = Joyous Spirit

_Remmórë_ = Snare Heart

_Sîdh, mellenig_. = Peace, my friend.

Avarikal - a mixture of Elven (Quenya and Sindarin) and Filipino

_Akira_ = Empath

_Unang_ = First

_Pangala_ = Second

_Ikatla _= Third

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth

_Pama-Lond _= Guidance Haven - a mixture of Avarikal and Elven

_Mangga _= Healer_  
_

* * *

**_Plada ~ Feel_**

Gweltari woke amidst warm, furred bodies and blinked lazily, contemplating not getting up at all as the morning sun was warm and she was comfortable. The feeling of contentment and safety only increased when she tried to roll over onto her stomach and discovered a pair of arms wrapped securely around her waist. The ranger woman didn't even have to attempt to turn her head to know who the arms belonged to as her fingers ran lightly across the shape-shifter's hands. She felt Alagos' embrace tighten as she tried once again to move, this time to her back and Gweltari giggled quietly, relaxing again until he did too and then moving quickly once more. She succeeded in her goal this time and was finally able to look at the shape-shifter. He was sleeping soundly, his back pressed against Aki's furred side. Gweltari smiled, brushing his white hair away from his closed eyes gently. She heard his breathing deepen when her mind brushed his subconsciousness, telling him he was safe and so was she.

The ranger woman laid there for a few moments longer before carefully removing the now loose embrace from her body and sitting up, pressing her hand to Alagos' cheek when he stirred slightly, shushing him with her mind until he calmed once more. Gweltari smiled down at him and shook her head slightly, speaking in a whisper so as to not to wake him or any of the winged-cats curled up around them. "I love you." The woman resisted the temptation to simply lay down again and stood quietly, tiptoeing her way out of the furry circle of bodies, touching Mana's head reassuringly when the tawny Tsubasa looked up with sleepy eyes. Everyone had been up late the night before as both Daerhael and Aina - working together which seemed to surprise all but Kahilnar - had informed group that it would be better to sleep by water that night. Neither of them had said why, but the group had flown toward the river as the sun sank behind the sand. They had then set up camp, Daerhael had healed Kahilnar's arm and they had all promptly slept. They were all too tired to even contemplate discussing what had happened that day or introducing themselves to the woman that had yet to leave, even after seeing Sharpmist and having to fly on one of the Tsubasa.

Now, though, Gweltari was glad they'd endured the tiring trip to the river as she was dying for a bath. The curly-haired woman picked up her pack and silently made her way out of camp, noting that neither Daerhael nor Aina were present - probably scouting - and both Sharpmist and Kahilnar were still asleep, the Easterling curled next to the battle dragoness' stomach and her tail wrapped around in front of him protectively. Gweltari was sorely tempted to snort loudly, but refrained with effort. After all the bickering, fighting, trying to kill one another and such, they still ended up in that sleeping position every morning and had since they'd started traveling together. It was amusing to the ranger woman to say the least.

She shook her head again before making her way down the sandy bank of the river, remembering what Alagos had muttered the night before when he'd seen it, _'This isn't supposed to be here.' _Gweltari had not asked him what he'd meant then, but now she had to wonder as she looked at the clear water, at the reeds and small trees that grew alongside the odd desert feature. There really should not have been a river here, should there? The sea was a great distance away in any direction and the Sea of Rhûn would have made this water salty as this river flowed from the north and not the south... Where did this fresh water come from? The mystery of it baffled the ranger woman, but she let it go. After all, this land was not known to her and could hold many wonders she was not aware of. Gweltari pushed the thought away as she removed her clothes and braced herself before slipping into the cold current. She gasped and her body prickled with goosebumps as her skin made contact with the water, but Gweltari gritted her teeth and after a few minutes time she was numb enough that the cold didn't bother her so much and getting all the sand and dirt out of her hair did.

Gweltari was grateful for the reeds and tall grass that grew next to the water as she finally got out of the river and started washing the clothes she'd had on. She knew getting dressed and then washing her garments would be stupid as she would just end up with two pairs of wet clothes, one of which she would have to wear. Still, privacy or not, the ranger woman was glad to finally dry off using a cloak she doubted she'd be needing any time soon and slipping into new clothes. It felt wonderful to be clean, but the enjoyment was short-lived as Gweltari settled down on a dry patch of ground to try and untangle the uncontrollable mess of knots and rats her curly hair had become. It wasn't five minutes into the process that she felt like crying and Gweltari was almost grateful for the distraction of a figure suddenly appearing at the top of the bank.

One glance told the ranger woman that this individual was not Kahilnar or Daerhael - she knew for very obvious reasons that it wasn't Alagos; she would have felt him - and she was instantly alert, standing. The female at the top of the bank smiled and started to make her way down to the river with light and sure steps, a beautiful flow to all her movements. The ranger woman stayed where she was, her gift detecting no malice from this person or ill-will. As the female got closer, Gweltari took in her straight brown hair, too-light skin and clear blue eyes, thinking that she should recognize this person, but the name eluding her. It wasn't until the other woman stopped a short distance away, smiling bright and Gweltari saw the moon-scar under the right blue eye that familiarity hit and the ranger woman blinked, surprised.

_"Your hair is brown."_ It was all she could think to say to Aina - speaking elven for it was the language they could both understand - and the Akira laughed, settling comfortably to the ground as if they'd known each other for years and were good friends. Gweltari did the same, suddenly at ease for a reason she could not define, but trusted. This person meant her no harm. She could not have explained how she knew, even with the knowledge she gained from her Empathy, but looking into the mirthful blue eyes that watched her with such an open and honest expression, Gweltari could think of no reason not to trust the small woman before her. That didn't mean she didn't have many questions, though.

_"Yes. I washed the dye out this morning. I didn't see any reason for it now."_

The reply was simple, but Gweltari tilted her head in interest and thought. She forget all about her tangled hair in her curiosity, but she was not so absorbed that she didn't pay attention to the things around her like the sound of the river, the wind whispering through the reeds and grass, the sand moving and the great rumbling breathing of Sharpmist in the distance. She had been trained from toddler-hood in how to be aware of her surroundings, to be a Ranger, and it was second-nature to be able to divide her attention. Some part of her mind was focused on Alagos' as well, keeping watch on his emotions, dreams and thoughts while also keeping her own turned down to 'low' so as to let him sleep. The ranger woman kept her voice even. _"What reason was there before?"_

Aina's mouth smiled in an amused way, but her eyes gained a mysterious quality while at the same time happy, was also resolved. In no way did Gweltari think it dangerous, though, and so she did not comment on it. _"Perhaps that is a question better left for when the others wake. I would dislike having to explain it twice, though, I will explain, of that I assure you. I have nothing to hide from you. All you need know at this time was is that I was in disguise for my appointed task and now I am not."_

The answer satisfied Gweltari in a way she had not expected and she found herself simply nodding, looking at the young woman with a question dancing in her eyes. It was one of man, but still, Aina seemed to know exactly which one it was at this particular moment. _"You want to know why I approached you yesterday in the city."_

It was not a question and Gweltari knew it. Green-gray eyes narrowed threateningly, suspicious._ "Are you able to read minds?"_ Gweltari had had more than enough of that in her life from Kahilnar and she was not going to tolerate it now from this woman if that be the case. One mind-reader was enough! Aina only smiled widely and laughed loudly, shaking her head. She brushed brown hair that had to at least reach her waist over her shoulder and Gweltari felt a twinge of envy for how straight the other woman's locks lay.

_"No. I do not read the minds of others, but I do feel their emotions and you are very curious, but also cautious right now. You are unsure how to approach the subject of asking me who I am, unsure about me altogether. You want to trust me, though, and you are envious about something."_ The last bit was said with a raised brow, as if Aina were a elder sister that knew the mind of the younger and Gweltari felt her cheeks flush red even as she stared at the other female, shocked to know there was another person out there like herself._ "How...who are you?" _Well, so much for eloquence. She should really just stick to what she knew; straightforward.

_"My name is __Noruiel Hísimisil Istion of the Nossë Yávieno_. I am an Ikatla Akira of Pama-Lond." The names rolled off of the young woman's tongue easily and Gweltari blinked, her mind trying to rapidly absorb the combination of Sindarin, Quenya and a language she could not even name. Sindarin elven she understood perfectly well. It was as easy as breathing as she'd been taught from a very young age, but the High Tongue was a different matter altogether and some of the words had not been an elven dialect at all. Noruiel seemed to understand her confusion and in a much controlled and thoughtful way - as she had to think of the Sindarin translation only - she said the names again. _"My name is ____Noruiel Hithuithil Istion of the Noss Iavas_. I am Nelui...umm _Tregenor_ of...Toglond." The brown-haired woman gave a small smile and Gweltari returned it, though, she also bit her lip, amused._ "That is a mouthful and I am interested in the titles."_

Noruiel laughed and the tension between them seemed to evaporate._ I think we shall get along just fine._ It was a pleasing thought to the Akira as she twirled a blade of grass between her fingers, more than willing to explain her culture to this young Empath. _"It is, I know, but every child is given a name at birth and suffix of 'iell' or 'ion' is given to their name according to their gender. The second name is given according to which month the child was born in my home. Elves do not reckon the years by months, but men do and so both men and elves keep this tradition in my land."_

_"Where is it that you live?"_

_"Further East than even the Easterling's live. Over the Orocarni Mountains. There men of light and dark skin live in peace with the last of the Avari elves."_

Gweltari stared at her companion for a moment, not exactly amazed, but not indifferent either. The woman before her seemed to come from a culture alien to her own and yet, there were similarities between the two just in language alone...well some of the language. _"Why did you say you were of the ____Nossë Yávieno_? Is there more than one Family?"

_"Yes. I think you would call it a Clan in the North. Or perhaps it is the South I think of. A Noss__ë among my people is a specific bloodline, a group of people, elven or human, sometimes there are even mixtures of the two, that have retained land, title and can trace their bloodlines back for at least ten generations. These__ Noss__ë are named after the seasons and over time, their names have come to reflect much about the people themselves be it in emblems, physical appearance or personality. Or maybe it is that we have come to reflect our names and not that our names have molded to reflect us."_

_"How many Nossë are there?"_

_"Six. Their names in Quenya are; __Tuilë, __Lairë, __Yávië, __Quellë, __Hrívë and__ Coirë__. In Sindarin they are said thus; Ethuil, Laer, Iavas, Firith, Rh__îw and Echuir."_ Noruiel said the names with ease and then looked at Gweltari with curiosity of her own. _"The Roniysr said you were called Gweltari, but that is a nickname, is it not? What are you truly called among your own?"_

The ranger woman smiled, thinking back on her family and the rest of the Rangers. She missed them and hoped she would see them soon. _"My name is Gwelutarien Thalosiel, Ranger of the North among my own people. A child is given an elven name at birth in remembrance of the time of Númenor and when our friendship with the elves was strong. The second name is that of my father and the suffix 'iell'."_

_"I see. Your naming traditions is very different from mine."_

Gweltari laughed lightly and nodded, trying to run her fingers through her hair, wincing at first and then looking determined when her fingers got completely caught in the tangles. Her green-gray eyes studied Noruiel as she grew more serious and the other woman mirrored her expression easily, seeming able to switch moods on command. Gweltari thought her either very good at hiding behind a mask or genuinely in-tune with those around her. _"You are an Empath...an Akira you called it?"_

_"Yes, as are you. How long have you known about your gift?"_ The brown-haired woman drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them comfortably, finally getting to the heart of the matter between them. Noruiel found she liked Gweltari. The curly-haired female had a strong-streak that gave her a will of steel, but she also seemed to possess an innate care of those around her that could have been a result of her gift. Noruiel knew it was not. She'd seen many Empaths go down the wrong path despite the fact that they could feel those around them. Some people could simply shove caring feelings aside for power or to achieve their own goals, but she didn't think Gweltari was one of them. The curly-haired woman simply cared because she did, not because she was forced to. It was a somewhat refreshing outlook for Noruiel and she liked it.

_"Since I was twelve. How long have you known about yours?"_

_"I was thirty-three when my gift showed itself."_

Gweltari blinked, not sure she'd heard correctly and the woman before her smiled, pushing brown hair back to reveal an ear that was very human-like in shape but for the small point near the top. _"I am a peredhel. My father is an elf and my mother was a human. I am not immortal, but I do have longer life than a human."_

_"I understand." _Gweltari trailed off for a moment, momentarily unsure if she should ask what was on her mind, but looking up at Noruiel and meeting her blue eyes, the ranger woman very suddenly felt like she could reveal anything to this half-elf and never be judged for it, never hear of it being told to someone else, never have it used against her. It was a feeling she only ever had with Alagos and the fact that she felt it now, not even knowing this female...well, it both made her cautious and yet, interested in testing the theory, too._ "What is Pama-Lond?"_

Noruiel bit her lip, seeming to hesitate for a moment before she came to a decision. Gweltari extended her gift to 'read' the other woman and was somewhat surprised to feel a myriad of emotions. A fierce pride was the first that caught her attention, but it was quickly followed by bitterness. There was a small amount of happiness and fondness, but those, too, were canceled out by a wave of homesickness and hesitancy. The half-elf sighed, watching Gweltari watching her. _"Pama-Lond is a Már Osellëo-Akira."_ Noruiel looked at Gweltari's face and sighed again, biting her lip fiercely. _How do I explain this in a way she will understand?_

_"It is a...group...a society of sisters, women that have the gift of Empathy. The highest level, the fourth level and oldest Akira are the leaders and they uphold the traditions. They make the decisions while the third level Empaths train the Empaths lower than them. The second and first level Empaths learn what they can from those higher than them before they are sent to various places in the Kingdom, to different villages and households to work as only they can with their power."_

The half-elf watched Gweltari's reaction carefully and was not surprised when the ranger woman showed a heightened level of caution and less happy curiosity._ "What level are you and what defines a level of Empathy?"_ Which level would she fall into and what kind of power might she have to watch out for from Noruiel? Perhaps this feeling of trust she had toward the half-elf was not so much natural instinct as manipulated emotion by another Empath. Noruiel's clear blue eyes locked onto Gweltari's green-gray and the ranger woman instantly knew that the other female knew exactly what she feared.

_"I am an Ikatla Akira. Third level, categorized as Fëalassë. I can feel emotions clearly, sometimes even before the person having them is aware they are feeling something. I cannot usually control another's emotions unless I am very angry or upset for a deeply personal reason, or perhaps if I have a deep connection to them for some reason or another. For me, keeping both adult humans and elves calm is as simple as breathing. Talking to animals requires no thought. I could do that when I was very young. Children are susceptible to some deep level control, which is subconscious emotions that usually encourage you to make decisions, if I focus on them and they tend to be calmer in my presence. I can shield one to three people at a time."_

_"Shield? You said that in Karafik."_

_"Shielding is when you keep your emotions and another's protected from the reading of another Akira."_

_"I understand. Why are you called Fëalassë?"_

_"Well, Ikatla tend to be very attuned to those around them and they desire to make people happy because they like feeling that emotion the most."_ The half-elf gave a half-smile and Gweltari found herself returning it, relaxing again. She pulled on her hair again and blinked in surprise when Noruiel sighed with some amusement and took the brush with a deft movement, scooting closer and starting on the ranger woman's tangled mane. _"Is there anything else you would know?"_

_"Yes." _Gweltari winced at a painful knot, but spoke anyway, trying to ignored the gentle untangling._ "What are the other levels called and what can they do?"_

_"Unang Akira, first level, are categorized as Sívendil. They are good with easing tension and fights, though, most people do not see this as a power which is one of the reasons it takes a higher level Empath to discover a Unang. They are good with animals and training them in unique ways. Unang find it challenging, but not impossible to keep adult humans calm. They can only rarely calm an elf. They might feel small bits of definable emotions in animals and children that they don't necessarily pay attention to, thinking their imagination overactive. Unang cannot shield."_ Noruiel paused in her work._ "Did you understand that?"_

Gweltari only nodded and the half-elf continued, completely comfortable with her work and information-giving. She had not been lying when she said she had nothing to hide, especially from another Empath - Gweltari would only learn that later, though._ "Pangala is second level Akira and they are categorized as Alyarë. These Empaths can feel the emotions of adults clearly enough to see both sides of a story and help keep the adults calm enough to see the problem resolved. Pangala feel animals with ease and find that they can talk to them more and more as their power develops. They can occasionally make others calm, happy, sad or angry to the most basic degree of emotion if they concentrate enough. They can only do this was one person at a time, though, and they cannot shield."_

The half-elf took a breath and then smiled widely as the brush went through a large section of hair without getting caught. _"I am an Ikatla as I have explained and the last level, the highest and fourth level, is the Ekaapa. These Akira are categorized as Remmórë. There are few Ekaapa and many feel this is a good thing as these Empaths are powerful. They can feel anyone's emotions and can control them at will if strong enough, and if they exert enough concentration to that person or persons. Changing someone else's emotions can be done subtly without that person even knowing, something they have great skill in. They rarely use force as they find this extremely unpleasant so most people around them don't even know they are being manipulated. They talk to animals with no thought at all, even before their gift really starts showing, but over time they almost seem to forget that they have this power. Ekaapa can shield an entire army if they get strong enough and have the correct training."_

Gweltari felt her breath freeze in her throat and her heart beat hard against her chest. Of every level Noruiel had described, the ranger woman fit only one. She was an Ekaapa. The curly-haired female barely heard the half-elf announce that she was done, but she did respond when Noruiel touched her shoulder, now crouched in front of her. The other woman smiled a bit. _"I know it is scary and that you don't even know what to feel right now. That is fine, Gweltari. You are an Ekaapa, yes, that is obvious, but you are still you. That is all you need be until you choose otherwise. I did not tell you this to make you uncomfortable or to make you do something for me. I told you simply because I knew you should know that you are not alone."_

The sincerity in the half-elf's voice slowly soothed Gweltari and she nodded, smiling as she felt her hair. It was soft once more and braided from her ears first to join a larger braid in the back. A leather thong tied it off and the human female's smile widened. Perhaps she would not have to cut it after all._ "Thank you."_

_"You are welcome."_ Noruiel appeared genuinely happy, but something in her eyes clouded over when she spoke next._ "I have answered your questions, Gweltari. Will you answer one of mine?"_ The half-elf observed the wary expression on the ranger woman's face and found herself hoping the answer was yes for she would not pry if it was no. It was something that puzzled her and others on occasion, and had frustrated her Ikatla when the woman had begone training; Noruiel often times hated to make people do something they did not desire to do themselves and rarely asked for something she was unsure would be freely given. Or in a baffling twist she could be quite stubborn and lack the most basic form of tack if she was certain that prying information out of an unwilling subject would help that person in the long run. Her Ikatla had simply summed it up to the person she wanted the information from. It all depended on who the person was. Gweltari appeared to be in the former group of people.

_"Perhaps. I would hear your question before I make a promise to answer."_

Noruiel nodded. That was fair. _"The white Twanres...I was impressed, though, confused by your shielding of him. What is he?"_

Gweltari couldn't stop a small smile from coming to her face when she thought of Alagos, but she was slightly confused as to why the half-elf was interested in the white-haired male. Surely she knew Alagos was a dragon. _"He is a shape-shifter dragon."_ Wide light brown eyes held her own and Gweltari found herself startled by the color change. The half-elf gaze flickered toward where the others were located even though their was no possible way for her to see them before she looked back at the ranger woman.

_"A what?"_

_"You do not know what a shape-shifter is?"_

_"I am afraid not, but you said it was a dragon?"_

_"There are twelves base-species of dragon and shape-shifters are one of them, yes."_ Gweltari felt a moment of pride that she knew that information because she personally knew one of those species of dragons.

Noruiel looked incredulous._ "Twelve! I have only ever heard of four. I know that Rhûn has two species and Harad has one, but I thought the North only had one as well. I thought all dragons of the North were like the dragon Smaug from the stories."_ The half-elf looked a little sheepish at the last bit, smiling slightly at the memories of her father telling her tales that had seemed so grand to her when she was younger, about places and things she had never thought to see but had desperately wanted to believe with childlike innocence. Gweltari smiled with her, remembering that story, too, but she shook her head.

_"No. Smaug was a treasure dragon, but if I asked Alagos I am sure he would tell me that Smaug went 'dark' as dragons call it. Not all dragons are like Smaug, though. Sharpmist is a battle dragoness while Alagos is a shape-shifter. There are fire, water, earth, messenger, knowledge and sky dragons as well. No two species is the same and they all have varied personalities, talents and colors."_

_"How is it that you...well, how it is you know so much about them?"_

Gweltari frowned, not understanding the question nor the emotion of slight awe and yet confusion that came from Noruiel. The ranger woman's voice conveyed her puzzled state. _"Alagos told me."_

The half-elf sat back, her own brown eyes still confused and she shook her head, her legs now crossed under her as she used her hands subconsciously, gesturing as she spoke._ "I know dragons are intelligent and capable of speech, but I was not aware that they tolerated questions from humans and answered them. How it is he trusts you this much?"_ Noruiel knew without a doubt that Alagos felt _something_ powerful for Gweltari otherwise he would not protect her like he did and now, to find that this woman knew information about dragons that eluded most people, well it was intriguing to say the least.

Gweltari's mouth formed an _'Oh'_ as she finally understood what Noruiel was asking and she thought for a moment, trying to best figure out how to explain the Rishten to a person who did not even know the basics about dragons. At least she had been raised with the knowledge that dragons were not entirely evil but simply an unknown to her people. The Dúnedain had little trust for dragons, but they did not assume them to be enemies until the dragons proved otherwise...and they had not. Smaug had been the last 'dragon' seen by anyone and then they had simply vanished, causing no trouble for a long number of years. People in the East, from what the curly-haired woman knew, tended to hate dragons simply on principle, or not trust them at least. So how to explain a bond between dragons and two-legs to a person who would potentially reject the idea from dislike alone? These thoughts ran through Gweltari's mind as she looked at Noruiel and the ranger woman started speaking cautiously._ "Well, about half a year ago, during the War, a shape-shifter dragon named Morroch met a woman named Arienel and they formed a...bond. Neither of them was truly aware of what was going on at first, but they soon met a wise Maia that told them of an ancient bond called Rishten. The Maia said that dragons and Maiar had been pulled together in the beginning because of their gifts, but tragedy had struck on both sides because of this bond, so they swore to put a stop to it. For a long time, they did and the Rishten grew into legend and became almost non-existent, nothing but a distant memory until Arienel and Morroch met and activated it once more, unwittingly breaking the oath made hundreds of years before their births."_

The ranger woman paused for a moment, wondering how to continue and Noruiel spoke softly, clearly curious and open to what she was being told as she studied the other woman's emotions. _"If this Rishten was activated, did that mean anyone could be affected by it?"_ The half-elf was anything but stupid and she could put two and two together. Gweltari nodded with a small sigh. _"Yes, and that is exactly what happened. The next Rishten activated in one of my kin and a dragonling named Leaf. After that, well, there were too many bonds flaring everywhere that I don't truly know who felt it next."_

_"What is this bond exactly?"_

_"It...it.."_ Gweltari struggled with that for a moment, truly unsure how to describe something so complex and yet so simple at the same time. How could she really describe how she felt about Alagos and how they interacted? And was their bond similar to anyone else's or were all bonds different? If they were, how was she to tell about them all? The ranger woman sighed through her nose in frustration and Noruiel smiled widely, setting a hand on the curly-haired female's shoulder. _"Sîdh, mellenig. If you feel it would be less overwhelming, simply tell me the basics about this Rishten."_

Gweltari smiled and nodded, starting over more slowly and gaining more insight and depth as she went on. _"The Rishten is like a relationship with a friend, a sibling and a lover all wrapped up in one intense experience that cannot be properly described. When you are Rishten to a dragon, you feel what they feel and see what they see. You know their thoughts, fears, desires, their past and their gifts. You feel safe and yet constantly in awe of what they can do. You are humbled by their devotion to you and yet at the same time incredibly proud that you are the one they have been paired with. You trust them explicitly and would do anything to keep them safe, and you know they would do the same for you. You feel close to them in a way you never have to a friend, a mother, a father, a sibling, a lover...it's almost as if they are you...or at least a part of you that is essential to your survival. They become your heart, your breath and will. You ache when they are away from you and you worry when you know they are in danger, scared or hurting. You rejoice in happiness when they are joyful simply because you can do nothing else."_ The ranger woman took a breath and her voice grew very quiet. _"And they feel the same for you. You know they do, because you feel them as much as they feel you, you are connected in a way that defies explanation. Their love and loyalty is fierce and unyielding, and they bend that will to no one but you or perhaps, more rarely, someone you care about nearly as deeply as you do for them. It is terrifying and exhilarating all at once to know you have their trust for it no small thing for a dragon to give."_ She trailed off again, not speaking again this time and Noruiel looked at her intently, watching her eyes, her emotions.

The half-elf finally spoke and her tone alarmed Gweltari more than the words startled her. _"You are in love with him."_ Dark brown eyes looked into wary, but truthful green-gray and Gweltari only nodded, head high._ "I am."_ She was not going to lie. She saw no reason to as she was not ashamed of the fact and she would not back down in the face of any disapproval from anyone. Noruiel's emotions did not speak of disapproval, though, but of worry. A very deep worry that caught Gweltari's attention. It was worry that darkened the face of the otherwise cheerful half-elf and Noruiel swallowed nervously, her hands twisting grass tightly as she summoned the will to speak.

_"Gweltari, Ekaapa Empaths do not develop relationships with the opposite gender and Ikatla do so only for political reasons, never for love."_

Green-gray eyes narrowed and Gweltari clamped down very suddenly on what she transmitted emotionally to Alagos as anger seeped into her mind._ "Why not?"_ It was all she could grit out. A steadying breath from the half-elf told the ranger woman that Noruiel was uncertain about telling her this at all due to Gweltari's reaction and the curly-haired female bit her tongue, telling herself to be patient. This was obviously not Noruiel's fault and she should not blame the other woman for what she was being told. It appeared Noruiel wasn't fond of this information either.

_"Ikatla Empaths have too many duties, too many other Empaths to train and their kingdom to protect that they cannot afford the distraction of falling in love and the risks that come with it. We only marry for alliances or to gain leverage of some sort with those who have power. It is not something I fully agree with, but I am Ikatla so I have accepted this to be true of my future and the futures of those who carry the same power I do."_ The slight bitterness that colored her voice told Gweltari that she didn't quite accept it like she said, but the ranger woman was not focused on Noruiel's problem, but the one that involved her and Alagos. Noruiel sensed this and quickly went on.

_"Ekaapa Empaths are simply too powerful to develop a relationship with males. History has shown us only horrifying results when they do. Ekaapa manipulate those around them all the time, whether they try to or not. It is simply second-nature to them, something as simply as breathing or thinking. It very rarely causes harm in a group as there are many points for the Empath's gift to focus on and when they are with one individual they are consciously in control of their power so as not to use it. When an Ekaapa falls in love, though, their power suddenly has a focus that is constant, even around many other people because of the strong emotional connection the Akira has to the male. The gift then concentrates all manipulation on the romantic interest, sometimes with the Empath's knowledge and sometimes so subtly that the Ekaapa does not realize it is happening."_ Noruiel looked away, toward the river and her voice grew quiet so that Gweltari had to pay close attention to hear her all the while feeling a bubbly panic welling in her chest.

_"Over time the devotion the male has for the Ekaapa is so strong because of his love for her and her power's manipulation that he can no longer think logically where she is concerned and yet, he will never leave her either. And something happens then. Something always happens. We are not sure if the Empath's gift drives the male insane or if the devotion just clouds all judgment and confuses the thoughts, but the male...the male will kill himself."_ Dark brown eyes turned to meet stricken green-gray with grief and pity._ "Whether trying to protect the Empath or committing some form of suicide to prove something to her, the male will kill himself. I have seen it happen only once, but it is an experience I would pray unceasingly to never witness again. The Ekaapa was never the same and she died shortly afterward from guilt and sorrow."_

Gweltari felt her body shaking and she was suddenly cold. Her trembling hand came up to cover her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly, slowly starting to shake her head in denial. Noruiel said nothing, but the ranger woman spoke anyway, her voice hoarse but stubborn. _"No. No, that isn't going to happen. It can't."_ This couldn't happen. She had not suffered a heartbreak, earned the trust of the most scarred male she'd ever met, fallen in love with him, told him about a power she'd only told one person about before that point, worked up the courage to tell him she loved him, known he was hers for one day only to have her insane gift keep her from him. Green-gray eyes snapped open to glare at the half-elf who simply sat quietly and Gweltari was suddenly yelling as she surged to her feet. _"It won't! Do you hear me? It won't happen!"_

Noruiel did not speak, but simply stood slowly, gracefully, her gaze steady and her voice even, neutral. She did not wish to deliver painful news, especially to someone she had just met, but she would not back down from the truth she knew because it might be painful._ "Why not? What makes you so different from every other Ekaapa in my people's recorded history?"_

The smile that suddenly came to the ranger woman's face caught the half-elf off guard and the sheer relief and happiness that flooded from Gweltari had her even more curious. The curly-haired female spoke softly this time, confidence in her words as a quiet, but infinite Voice spoke to her heart, reassuring and giving her the answer to tell this brown-haired female before her._ "Nothing. Nothing about my gift makes me different from them as far as I can tell. It is not I who is different, but Alagos."_ At Noruiel's puzzled look, Gweltari laughed softly, closing her eyes in complete gratitude to a Creator who knew what He was doing, for better or worse, He was in control, but this time Gweltari was sure he meant this circumstance to be for the better.

_"Alagos is a dragon, Noruiel. I have already tried to control him and I failed. I can't control him if he does not allow it. His will is equal to mine and there is a strength in him that defies logic."_ Green-gray eyes opened, now twinkling with happiness and overwhelming relief that threatened to spill over into tears or maybe laughter. _"How many of those males who died were dragons?"_

The half-elf blinked, startled and could come up with no rebuttal for that strange logic. It was enough to satisfy Gweltari and after a moment, Noruiel smiled as well, happy that perhaps, just maybe she was wrong.

* * *

Kahilnar woke to the sound of a deep growl that vibrated against his back and down his arms and legs. His mind was instantly awake, but Kahilnar opened his eyes slowly, recognizing the snarl for what it was; a warning. There was no immediate danger that Sharpmist could detect and he knew that just by the patters of her mind and the way she had not moved from her spot. She was merely giving a warning to someone she did not know. Kahilnar knew it was an unidentified person by the dragoness volume and tone. When growling at Gweltari or Daerhael, she only did it briefly, enough to show she was not pleased, but would get over it. Alagos received something a bit more vicious, but complex and Kahilnar was sure it was because of something in their past and the fact that the white-haired male was a dragon. Kahilnar himself was the brunt of many different kinds of snarls, growls and roars, but this was not directed at him.

The Easterling didn't quite pay attention to the fact that he was starting to truly understand his dragon and only yawned as he sat up, running a hand through his black hair. Green eyes looked up at the white dragoness as Kahilnar stood, walking toward her head. **"What's wrong?"** Sharpmist didn't immediately answer him, her red eyes focused on movement in the distance. Those large eyes did finally come back down to him, though, and Kahilnar felt tendrils of her thoughts reaching out to his mind, pushing for entrance. The Easterling gave it, interested in what had woken her in such a matter and knowing he was not going to be able to see what it was until it got closer. The dragoness' mind surged into his own and the black-haired youth glared at Sharpmist, his eyes seeping black at the sharp pain that flared through his head. He said nothing, though, only snapping back at her briefly before focusing on what she was trying to show him.

People?

**"Where did they come from?"** Were they a nomadic tribe from further South? A group of bandits? The two possibilities were the first to enter his mind, but Sharpmist answer surprised him as she snorted with amusement. **"The city. They are the same people from the night before. The old slug and young worm are not among this group, though."** The description of Lord Uwan and his son pulled a small smile from Kahilnar and the dragoness' red eyes glinted in mischief as she looked down at him, her voice entirely too innocent. **"The young worm and I had such a good time playing yesterday. I cannot understand why he would not want to come back today."**

Kahilnar snorted and shook his head, the smile on his face growing a bit as he looked toward the desert and the shapes that were slowly growing bigger. There had to be at least forty. Why had they not come directly from the city? Their path showed they'd come north, not the west... This went through the Easterling's mind even as he answered his dragoness.** "I don't understand why *I* come back each day, Rovina. You are a migraine waiting to happen."** Kahilnar stiffened, surprised when a large white head came into his view and liquid red eyes regarded him silently for a long moment. Sharpmist finally spoke and for a very small moment, Kahilnar heard very little evidence of a growl in her voice. The effect made the battle dragoness seem both softer and younger.

**"You are a better man than many of those around you, Miharq. That is why you come back and that is why you continue to move forward, even when everything around you is trying to keep you from doing so. It is an admirable quality."**

The black-haired youth stared at the dragoness for a long moment, hearing her words and understanding them, but knowing he could not respond like he might if someone else had told him this. Kahilnar would never understand why, but with Sharpmist, it just could not be gentle and understanding between them. There would be respect and some level of care, yes, but beyond that, the Easterling was unsure if anything was even possible. He now stood before the great white creature and raised a brow, arms crossing. **"You mean stubbornness? Yes, it is a wonderful quality and one I happen to enjoy implementing on you."** The smirk that crossed his face made Sharpmist bare her teeth at him and the Easterling nimbly ducked her clubbed tail, feeling the air from it sweep over his head in a rush. So, it would appear she was becoming more dependent on him actually being able to duck her swipes as they were now getting more rough. For some reason, the fact made him happy and Kahilnar shook his head, looking toward Daerhael as the man came toward them on the gray stallion.

The horse snorted, blowing slightly and the guard dismounted as the black-haired youth approached him. Daerhael started taking the tack off the horse and wiping it down, knowing that delicate care needed to administrated to desert-bred horses, especially one that was in such a sad state as this one. He spoke as he worked and Kahilnar stood back, letting him. He was not getting near a horse if he could help it._ "There are people approaching from Karafik, but I am sure you already know this."_

Kahilnar nodded, but frowned as he watched Daerhael start to pack their things and get the cart ready. He followed the green-blue eyed man with graceful movements despite the sand. He had been born to this land and knew how to adapt to it, and his strength had come back from the night before. It was something Kahilnar was grateful for. _"What are you doing?"_ Surely the people from the city posed no threat to them...

Daerhael stopped and looked at him, his gray-blue eyes entirely serious and intense. _"These people are leaving their city. They are packed, their women and children among them. They are ready to leave and so should we be."_ The guard watched as Kahilnar's green eyes narrowed and he looked out at the desert again, trying to work something out but having little success. He finally looked back at Daerhael and his tone was one of both confusion but also command._ "Why?"_

_"They desire to follow the Roniysr."_

The statement was a simple one, but it left Kahilnar unable to speak and before he got the ability both male's attention were directed toward the river as both Gweltari and Noruiel came back, conversing easily in elven. Kahilnar's green eyes met a pair of green-gray and a pair of blue as the women noticed them and the Easterling suddenly got the distinct feeling that he was being 'searched' by both the ranger woman and the one from the city. The sensation was one he'd had only twice before in his life and Kahilnar's mind finally connected what he was feeling now to those past incidences. He felt a flash of anger before he clamped down on the emotion and any expression that might come to his face from it. The Easterling swiftly did what he'd been taught when he was younger and his eyes watched Gweltari and Noruiel intently. Just as he'd expected, Noruiel's face showed a glimmer of interest for his shielding method before it was gone, but Gweltari blinked in surprise and their eyes met once more.

The woman seemed to suddenly truly see his cold expression and her skin paled even as a steel-like quality entered her gaze. It was a will born of fear, though, and Kahilnar knew it. The black-haired youth said nothing, though, and simply looked away as she broke eye-contact and headed toward Alagos and the Tsubasa who were still sleeping. The fact that the winged-cats were sleeping did not bother Kahilnar for he knew that cats of any size loved to sleep in the sun and take naps throughout the day, but the shape-shifter not having woken worried him. With Gweltari so shaken up by what he'd just silently told her, Alagos should have woken. The shape-shifter and the woman were connected in a way that Kahilnar didn't understand even with his own bond to Sharpmist and he knew that Alagos would have felt any fear Gweltari had. He would have reacted to it as well. The fact that he had not was disturbing, but Kahilnar decided to let Gweltari take care of it for the time being and looked toward Noruiel as she approached.

The woman's steps were unhurried and unworried. A genuine smile curved her lips as she stopped before the two males and bowed her head slightly - the Easterling took note that her hair was a now a shining brown and must have been dyed black. _"Mangga Daerhael. Roniysr Kahilnar."_ Kahilnar nodded back to her, his green-black eyes studying her own as she looked back calmly, not the least bit worried by what he might see. The Easterling spoke evenly. _"Akira Noruiel. Have you made your decision?"_ He watched as the Empath's eyes showed no surprise that he knew what she was and no fear of what he might think of it. Noruiel did look away for a moment, though, toward Sharpmist who was watching the three of them intently. The young woman did not speak at first, but finally turned her attention back to Kahilnar, her smile having grown. _"I have. My loyalty is yours for as long as you will have it, Kahilnar Tajibn, Prince of Rhûn ."_

_"I am not a prince of Rhûn, Noruiel, only one of Al-Salyha."_

Clear blues looked at him intently for long a moment before the brown-haired woman spoke, her voice firm. _"Yes you are. Roniysr might mean 'Heart of the People', but there is another name for what you are, Kahilnar. Among my people you are known as Unsipen and the meaning is 'Prince of the East'. Long has the Legend of the Unsipen told of another called Liykamo which my people translate as 'Flame of Death'."_ Noruiel smiled widely and gestured toward Sharpmist._ "You cannot tell me that this description does not fit a dragon and your dragoness in particular."_ She did not wait for an answer before looking toward Alagos and Gweltari, seeing the winged-cats starting to stir sluggishly. _"The word for 'Guardian' in my tongue is Aaglos. That is what *Alagos* is to you, is he not?"_

Kahilnar looked away from the blue eyes that waited for his response not because he was afraid of the challenge they represented, but for the fact that he could not logically win this argument and he knew it. Noruiel knew it too and she waited until his green-black eyes met her own gaze before speaking quietly, but not less firmly, making her point._ "You know why those people from the city would follow you. You simply do not want to admit that you know."_ Her blue eyes held his steadily and Kahilnar felt his gift stir to match her own, though, he could feel she was not consciously using it. He was surprised at first when he met no resistance from her mind, but soon realized that the Empath felt she had nothing to hide and she felt it only fair that since she could feel any emotion that went through him, he should be able to see any thought that passed her through her mind.

The Easterling and the Empath continued to make eye contact, neither under any particular strain because of it and Kahilnar had to wonder why it was that as soon as he accepted one thing he immediately had to learn something else. He sighed mentally and growled under his breath, irritated, but had to admit that it went better for him when he simply accepted and learned what he was supposed to as the Creator showed them to him. Fighting it only seemed to cause him no end of misery. The black-haired youth caught the small smile from Noruiel at his emotional grumbling and then wry amusement over the matter and Kahilnar found himself relaxing slightly, feeling more at ease. The last Empath he'd met had not enjoyed the odd humor and roiling emotions of an eight year old and his father had not been gentle in admonishing him for that fact.

_"Fine. I understand why they would want to come, but they aren't going to."_

Daerhael raised a brow questioningly and the black-haired youth looked over at the people who were rapidly growing bigger the closer they came toward their camp. _"They have women and children with them, men who have most likely never held a sword in their lives and livestock. They have no means of protection. How are we supposed to feed them? We need to get to Al-Salyha quickly. They will slow us down."_ The logic was sound in his mind and so it was that the Easterling could only blink in shock when Daerhael merely smiled and said,_ "They can help us."_

_"What!"_ The exclamation was almost snarled and Noruiel could not contain her laughter as she looked between the two males, one clearly confused and frustrated and the other looking quite calm. Kahilnar shut his eyes briefly and when he spoke it was with a deceptive calm that quieted the Empath quickly and made Daerhael shift slightly, nervously in a way. If there was one thing Kahilnar had inherited from his father that served him well, it was the older Easterling's voice. The King of Al-Salyha and its Heir could send chills down a man's spine when they chose to. And the lower and more controlled their voice got, the angrier they were and the more danger the person speaking to them was in. Kahilnar's tone right now said he was being pushed to his limit and was not in the mood for mysterious words, guessing games or hints. He just wanted the facts to be told to him straight out and his words conveyed that. _"Daerhael, my mother trusted you and now I do as well, but it is time for this secrecy between us to end. Who are you and why are these people so important that you would go so far as to say we should bring them with us when they will clearly be more of a liability than a help?"_

Daerhael and Noruiel shared a look and it was with a sigh and then a small chuckle that the Empath spoke first, her voice and eyes honest._ "Daerhael and I are Rebels. My name is __Noruiel Hísimisil Istion_, I am half-elven and my home is over the Orocarni Mountains. I had been with the Rebels for two months before I was sent on a mission to acquire recruits that brought me to Karafik. I have been hiding my true appearance, searching for people with the will and spirit to fight the new Dark Lord just as the Rebels and my people do." Kahilnar nodded slowly, accepting what she said even as his mind filled in the blanks of what she did not say. His voice was even when he spoke. _"And where does your loyalty lie now? With these Rebels or with me?"_ The reply was not hesitant in coming when Noruiel simply said one word._ "You."_

The Easterling accepted the response and focused his attention on Daerhael. The guard sighed, but spoke. _"My name is Daerhael Daervenion of the Dúnedain and the Easterlings. I am eighty-two years and I have been with the Rebels for eight of those years. I hold the title of Healer and Adviser to my wife and her sister, great leaders in their own right among the Rebels. I have ever been loyal to your mother's family, Calengil, and I have never forsaken that loyalty. Even when I left you I was not doing it to cause you ill, but to help in a way you cannot yet see."_

Kahilnar found himself nodding slowly, simply accepting what the guard told him. What reason had he to not trust Daerhael? There wasn't any that he could think of... Wait, Daerhael had a wife? The black-haired youth shook his head, bringing his focus back to the topic at hand, forcing himself to think logically. If Daerhael had been with the Rebels for eight years then that had to mean they'd been fighting secretly for the majority of that time. Now the Rebels were looking for recruits according to Noruiel and that could only mean they were now fighting more openly and even welcoming a former enemy into their ranks. If the people from over the mountains were trying to help, and they had been fighting the East for years... If the land was anything to go by, if its pained cries were any indication...then his home was in a great danger indeed. The only thing that puzzled Kahilnar was the form this danger took and he raised a questioning eyebrow at Daerhael.

_"Who is this Dark Lord?"_

The pause the guard gave before speaking alerted the black-haired youth that something was very wrong even before the other male spoke and Sharpmist was suddenly closer to the three, wanting to know what was wrong but unable to understand the language. She gave a low growl of frustration and Kahilnar started translating mentally for her without thought, only knowing she was there through his sudden haze of shock because of Noruiel's widening eyes and the small cloud of smoke that came from the dragoness' nose. _"It's Kilicar. It's your brother, Calengil."_ Daerhael's words rang strangely in his ears and Kahilnar's eyes slowly flickered to Noruiel when she started speaking, her voice snapped with anger.

_"He has only been showing his true intentions for this land and its people in the last few months, in your absence. He still resides in Al-Salyha at this time, but he ventures often to the Western Kingdom of Ar-Hihn under the guise of trying to find a wife. As of late the Rebels have seen the forests in that region grow darker and strange creatures of such horror we cannot name them have emerged from the woods on the darkest of nights. He is dabbling in the Black Arts, Kahilnar and we do not know how to stop him. His creations and his men we can fight, but he is beyond our skill and we know it. There are none among us who could match him if it came to outright war."_

The statements and facts dropped into his mind like heavy stones into frigid water and Kahilnar felt his eyes close for a long moment. A deep ache had been building in his chest as they spoke and at that moment, he could have cared less what Noruiel saw in him as he opened his eyes again and spoke calmly. If he could stay intact on the outside than he would have won something. I didn't matter if he was falling apart inside as long as he didn't show it. _"Thank you for telling me. The people from Karafik may come with us, but I am getting to Al-Salyha in a reasonable amount of time with or without them. Daerhael, Noruiel, it will be your task to find a more suitable means of transportation for them."_ There was such a commanding tone to his voice that neither the guard nor the Empath could think of doing anything but agreeing and the black-haired youth only nodded before walking away.

His steps were graceful and his head held high as they watched him leave. It was not until Kahilnar came to the outer edge of the camp and Sharpmist's shadow came to cover him from behind that he sank to his knees, the pressure inside his chest causing his shoulders to shake as his head hung, black hair obscuring his face. Sharpmist swiftly wrapped her large body around where he knelt, shielding him from view. The dragoness could feel the deep ache of grief, anger and betrayal that came from the hope that had resided in him whether he knew it or not. Kahilnar hated his brother, yes, but there had always been that small part inside, hidden away so that the Easterling had not even known it existed, that had hoped things could be different. That hope was now crushed completely and the aftermath would be brutal.

If Kahilnar could let it go.

The battle dragoness watched as the shaking finally gave way to a slow trail of tears and slipped her mind into her bonded's trying to be as gentle as she could. It still managed to gain her a wince and glare from the Easterling and Sharpmist resisted the urge to snap at him. She was strangely glad she had not snapped as she felt his mind open to hers and the dragoness spoke after long moment. **"Let it go, Miharq. Even dragons shed tears of sorrow."** The words were delivered harshly and seemed to be exactly what Kahilnar needed. Soft-spoken words at this moment would have made the black-haired youth close up even more from fear of seeming weak, but Sharpmist's commanding tone reminded the Easterling quickly that even a creature of war like his dragoness was capable of feeling grief. He was a warrior, yes, but he was not made of stone and slowly, day by day, his Creator was trying to show him this. It made a strange sense in Kahilnar's head and he felt the dam inside break.

He knew he had truly stopped fighting when a deep groan escaped his lips without thought on his part. Sobs came then, so hard that he struggled to breathe and Kahilnar was not even aware of when Sharpmist gentle picked him up and cradled him in her clawed paw, bringing him close to her body. Warm air from her nose blew over his shaking form and a low growl developed in her chest, a soothing sound that soon had him calming somewhat even as the tears refused to stop.

Kahilnar wasn't not even sure what he was mourning for at this point. Perhaps it was for his mother's death and the fact that he'd never really taken the time to know her. Maybe it was for the painful words and hurtful actions from his father when all Kahilnar had ever wanted was to please the King of Al-Salyha. It could have been his brother's cruel taunts and then, as they got older, hatred toward him. There was a chance it was simply for the sheer stress of trying to be what the Creator wanted him to be and fearing he'd fail. And it could have been the news that his brother was the opposing force of everything he was learning and would be his enemy when they next met. Whatever the reason, it seemed like years of bottled grief, frustration, anger, betrayal and rejection was coming to a head right now and the Easterling, now having released it, was unable to stop the torrent of sobs and hurt it produced. And so he let it run its course, not fighting it in any way whatsoever.

Sharpmist stayed quiet as he cried, her threatening teeth and claws keeping the people from the city away as well as Daerhael and Gweltari when they approached. She was the silent comforter and guard all at once and the dragoness was satisfied with her role and she kept her bonded safe.

It was only when the sun was high in the sky, signaling noon, that the Easterling finally uncurled slightly, taking note of where he was as he wiped his sore and wet eyes on his tunic. The sound of deep breathing and a constant rumble occupied for the sight of white scales solved the mystery quickly enough and Kahilnar relaxed again, feeling a sudden warm breeze stir his hair, pulling it away from his elven-like ears and brushing it out of his face. Sharpmist's red eyes held his tired green when he looked up and the dragoness let a small tongue of flame brush his arm in a strange show of something that could be called affection before her mind stirred in his, flooding it quite suddenly. Kahilnar gritted his teeth at the unexpected sharp pain as her consciousness passed over raw emotions and memories, but he hesitated to push her away as he felt a soothing feeling settle over the 'wounds' after her passing. There was pain, yes, but it was like the kind that came with ripping an infected scab off and then treating it so it would heal properly. This had the same feel to it and it was as Kahilnar relaxed into the treatment, trusting his bonded, that a deeper peace came to him and he felt his spirit take true rest for the first time in a very long time.

The Easterling finally opened his eyes once more and his eyes met the red ones that watched him still. Kahilnar could only manage two words at that point, but his mind told the dragoness what he could not say, would not say and Sharpmist accepted this with only a quiet snarl of approval. She needed nothing more from him than the simple words that came from his mouth and the deeper ones that came from inside where neither of them would admit they heard if from the other at all.

**"Thank you."**

* * *

Gweltari glanced back with mounting worry once more before she sprang into a run that had her before Sharpmist again. The dragoness had chased her away once before, and the curly-haired woman, having extended her gift to find out if Kahilnar was all right, had understood why the battle dragoness would not let her disturb the Easterling. Now her power told that things were once again well with the black-haired youth, though, and Gweltari hated to admit it, but she needed his help. She'd needed his help an hour and a half ago, but she would not dwell on that...

The curly-haired woman glared at Sharpmist when the white female hissed warningly, teeth bared and bared her own teeth in a fierce snarl. She didn't have time for this! Gweltari felt her power surge with the anxiety and anger she felt until it was nearly humming over her skin like an electrical current, manipulating without thought. The battle dragoness' growl suddenly died in her throat as she pulled her head back, a puzzled expression coming to her face that the ranger woman ignored as she ducked under the large creature's head and side-stepped her clubbed tail. Gweltari found herself face to face with Kahilnar then and she only uttered one word in a low growl as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him back to camp.

"Alagos."

She didn't know how to explain it anymore than that for Gweltari did not know what was wrong with him. The fact terrified her and she was reacting more on instinct - Rishten instinct - than true thought. Her power was surging and ebbing beyond her control at this point as she tried again and again to contact her bonded without any success. She could still feel the shape-shifter, feel his emotions and she knew he was still capable of thinking, but she could not talk to him or let him know she was there. He hadn't woken and refused to wake despite everything she, Daerhael, Noruiel and the Tsubasa had tried. Something was very wrong and Kahilnar seemed to sense this as he didn't fight her pull, but rushed forward so that she was keeping pace with him and not the other way around.

They joined the others within seconds and the Easterling knelt beside the white-haired male, feeling his forehead in a reflexive action alone. He hissed between his teeth at how hot Alagos skin was and looked up at Daerhael who had taken up residence on the other side of the shape-shifter's body. The healer shook his head. _"There is nothing physically wrong with him that I can heal. His fever won't come down no matter what I try, Kahilnar."_ The Easterling nodded slowly, looking back down at Alagos and taking note of the fact that he appeared much paler than normal, that the lines around his mouth and eyes suggested a pain he was well-used to hiding and that his breathing was so shallow it almost looked as if he drew no air at all.

_"Look at Gweltari."_ the quiet voice near his left side came from a small, crouching Noruiel and Kahilnar looked puzzled for a moment before her advice suddenly made sense to him. Green eyes glanced over at Gweltari, understanding that at this point she would give him more indication about what was wrong with Alagos than the shape-shifter himself. Even if she was unaware of it, she was showing everyone who cared to look exactly what was wrong with the white-haired male. Noruiel had seen this and now the Easterling turned his attention back to the brown-haired woman. _"What is she feeling?"_

Dark brown eyes looked distant for a long moment before the Akira spoke, her voice soft._ "She is scared and sad, but also strong-willed and determined. There is a confusion in her mind that I know does not just come from Gweltari. She is puzzled about Alagos, but her worry is what makes up that puzzlement. This confusion stems from searching and not finding...or finding but not understanding. She is feeling pain, but Gweltari is sure it is not her own and that scares her even more."_ Noruiel stopped and her eyes lightened a shade of brown as she looked at Kahilnar, truly seeing him now._ "If I were to guess, I would say that the white dragon is battling something in his mind and his mind keeps Gweltari out for her own protection."_

Kahilnar sighed, running a hand through his black hair and looking at Gweltari again. This time when she paced past him, her gaze fixed on Alagos, he grabbed her wrist, halting her. The woman snarled horribly at his touch and the Easterling felt a touch of fleeting surprise when he saw that the rims of her eyes were amber in color, the golden shade outlining the green-gray of pupils. He forced himself to focus once more as Gweltari growled low in warning and raised a brow at her. Did he think she could do some damage in this state? Yes. Did he think she would? Kahilnar wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

"You wanted me to come, Akira, remember?" The words were spoken quietly, just between the two of them and Gweltari's teeth clenched together more firmly at the term for 'Empath' even as her growl escalated in volume, but some of the crazed look left her eyes and Kahilnar felt her relax marginally in his grip. It was enough for him and he released the female, noting that the others had backed away from the white-haired shape-shifter, probably at the advice of the Tsubasa who were already standing at a 'safe' distance from the overprotective and stressed bonded human. The humans from the city were gathered at the edges of the camp, curious but kept at bay by Sharpmist who had only to growl in warning to keep them in line. Kahilnar sighed and closed his green eyes, trying to think. They snapped open swiftly, however, when a low moan came from the still figure by his side and Kahilnar watched with a concern that surprised him as Gweltari curled up beside the shape-shifter like a wolf might do to an injured mate. He heard her whimper quietly as Alagos jerked, his face showing clear signs of distress and the Easterling brought his fingers to his temples, trying once more to think.

What was so wrong inside Alagos' head that he wasn't even letting Gweltari see it or help him? And why had this happened now? Had yesterday triggered memories? Kahilnar frowned. Even if they had, that would not explain the shape-shifter's inability to wake. Green eyes looked once again at Gweltari and a warning thought struck the black-haired youth as he focused on her more fully. He didn't stop to really think before he reached forward with the quickness of a striking snake and grabbed Gweltari's chin in a firm, but controlled hold. His intention was not to hurt her, but startle her and it worked as the female tried to jerk away, snarling at him again. She didn't use her hands to wrench away his own, though, and that's what caught Kahilnar attention as he watched her green-gray eyes seep an even more startling shade of dark amber. He vaguely heard a warning sound from Noruiel, but ignored it, his own darkening eyes focused on the curly-haired female's before him. Gweltari for her part was not looking away either even when his eyes went entirely black, the two locked in something much more than a stare.

She was turning feral. He'd seen it before with other Jaryn who'd become too friendly with Char-pyk, but never had he been so close to such a person nor felt the worry he did now because of it. People who went feral usually did it over time, but Kahilnar suspected that in extreme moments of stress, if a human was bonded to a dragon through the Rishten, it could turn them wild much more quickly. He knew he'd probably come close during battles with Sharpmist, but he also knew he'd been almost raised half-feral. Every male in his land was and the Easterling knew that he could come back from a feral-state. Gweltari could not. Her mind wasn't built like that and it would ruin her. These thoughts passed through him mind like a raging river as Kahilnar's black eyes held the ranger woman's own wild ones. His power was slowly seeping into her mind, a subtle flow of words that the female was aware of but not yet threatened by. She could feel the overwhelming power that emanated from the male before her, but she was not frightened by it.

She knew her own power, while it could not match his, was much stronger in its own way. While he could see her thoughts, she could see his emotions and control them if she wished. It was a thought that made her growl at him warningly when she felt his power brush her own. She was not going to be tricked so easily. She would protect her mate, that was the only thing she desired at the moment and nothing was going to keep her from that goal. This male with the black eyes was interesting, though. What exactly was he trying to accomplish and why did she feel as if she should know him? His gift bumped against her own again, almost testing and she felt a surge of something like fire go through her mind. She whimpered, trying to jerk away from his hand again, but he wouldn't let go. She snarled, wanting to bite him but unable to. There was another way to get him to let go, though. She knew there was, but why could she not remember it?

Kahilnar watched as the amber in Gweltari's eyes ebbed and than surged before retreating again slowly. She was starting to think and that was good, but she was still in danger of falling into a deeper pit than she could get out of. The Easterling felt sweat trickled past his temple and knew they'd both been here for much longer than they knew, but he didn't look away from the woman nor did he move. Alagos still needed their help, but the shape-shifter would need BOTH of them and right now, Gweltari was in no position to help anyone. She would have to be taken care of first...and than he would hurt Alagos for making this an issue in the first place. The thought brought a humored smile to the corner of his lips and he saw Gweltari tilt her head as much as he would let her in interest for the emotion.

She felt something different from him now, but could not name to feeling. It frustrated her. Why could she not remember how to make him let go of her, what he was called and the emotion he now felt? She'd known once...she knew that. She'd known her name, too. Name. Yes, that was it, this black-haired male had a name. The emotion had a name, too. The thing that would make him let her go...it had a name, but it was a thing as well. A thing she had... No, no she had two of them. The female blinked, finally breaking eye-contact with the male as she looked down at her hands, one on the sand and the other on her mate. Hands. That was what they were called. Her hand was on her mate. Her mate...he had a name... She knew he did, but she couldn't...

Kahilnar watched with a feeling of accomplishment as Gweltari suddenly raised her hand from the sand and pressed the heel of her palm to the side of her head, her expression almost pained. Her eyes were now shut and the Easterling removed his hand from her chin, grabbing her wrist gently instead - a thing he had to consciously remind himself to do; be gentle - and pulled it away from her head. Green-gray eyes only dimly rimmed with amber opened to meet his black-green with confusion and something akin to pleading. Kahilnar knew what she wanted and spoke quietly.

"Alagos. His name is Alagos and you need to help me heal him."

Gweltari's eyes slipped shut once more as she mouthed the name so important to her and gave a shaky sigh. She did not know what had happened. One moment she'd simply been worried and scared for the shape-shifter, unable to access anything more than the surface of his consciousness and the next moment she'd felt felt a part of his mind open to her, a part she'd never ventured into because he'd never let her. She had not stopped to think before simply diving in and than everything had become confusing and...different. She'd barely understood Kahilnar's words to her before she'd gone completely oblivious to the words around her altogether. She'd only felt an overwhelming worry for Alagos, but even he had become something different than the incredible male she'd come to know and had simply become HER mate. Intelligent thought seemed to have left her, she knew that, but how she'd come back and how she could have forgotten the name of her bonded was beyond her to understand. Gweltari could only feel relief that it was over and she opened her eyes again to meet Kahilnar's in a gratefulness she could not express in words. She nodded.

"His gift." Her words came out raspy and she cleared her throat the best she could before trying again as the Easterling merely waited. "His gift is what I think is causing this." She did not know for sure as she'd never seen her bonded in this state, but she suspected she was right. She had suspected it a two or three hours before when his breathing had become so shallow and the fever had spiked without warning. The ranger woman watched as Kahilnar looked back at Alagos, speaking to her as the shape-shifter jerked again before going still. "You cannot reach him? At all?"

"No." The response was whispered and Kahilnar growled under his breath before speaking again. "His mind knows yours, so it knows how to keep you out." His green eyes locked with her own worried ones. "I might be able to help him, but I can't have you interfering. Do you understand?" The Easterling refused to break eye-contact with the woman once more and Gweltari clenched her teeth hard, but nodded, breathing out slowly. "Do what can to bring him back, Easterling." She didn't want to trust Kahilnar with this, but she had no other choice and she knew it.

Kahilnar watched her for a moment before looking away and down at Alagos. He took a mental breath before reaching out with both his hand and his gift, touching the shape-shifter's forehead. Kahilnar was vaguely aware of Alagos' body arching violently before his own flared with sharp pain like fire. The Easterling's last thought was something along the lines of _'Dammit, not again'_ before the waking world faded from view.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	14. Buiad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien. I do own my characters, though, including my dragons and if (unlikely, I know) someone wants to use them, I would appreciate it if they asked. :)

A/N ~ Enjoy the chapter. Hope it is up to everyone's standards. I kinda like it... :)

Rhûnic 

_Befnia_ = Mother

Dracon

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

_Honrin iri tys riiyakino, glusanca nikryrq!_ = Son of a thick-scaled, wet-flamed sand-lizard! (Dragon curses. :D )

**Bold is mind-speech. Italics are Rhûnic. No Avarikal or Elven in this chapter...I don't think anyway...  
**

* * *

**_Buiad ~ Allegiance_**

_The first thing Kahilnar felt when he came to was a wetness that started to soak the front of his clothes and water under him that had already drenched his backside. That was not what had woken him, though. The Easterling quickly realized this as he became aware of a stinging sensation all along any area of exposed skin on his body. He blinked rapidly and rolled to his side before sitting up, looking around warily. He discovered himself in the middle of a great expanse of grassland that extended in any direction without end. Puddles of water of different sizes, shapes and depth pooled on the ground and the sky overhead was dark, rumbling with ominous thunder. The rain never ceased its steady rhythm, though, despite how the clouds moved or the volume of the thunder. Kahilnar started to notice something strange about the droplets that fell from the sky as the stinging sensation on his skin increased, now starting to effect the skin under his clothes as the water made them little more than a soggy hindrance. It only took a moment of thought for him to realize it was the 'rain' that was causing the unpleasant feeling along his body. The pain was slowly but surely starting to become more than annoying, too and the Easterling forced himself to focus on his task, more than ready to leave this place now._

_There was no doubt in his mind that this was Alagos' head. There was too much of the feelings of pain and resignation about this place for it not to belong to the shape-shifter. Kahilnar scanned the gray-hued landscape with keen eyes and soon spotted the male he searched for. It was not difficult seeing as this place was entirely flat. The black-haired youth approached the kneeling figure and blinked in surprise when the water droplets started to sting more, but some also gave small tingles of pleasure before fading just as fast as they came. The Easterling stopped altogether when he started to hear whispers of sound, flashes of images that appeared before his eyes too fast for him to even comprehend and were then gone as if they'd never existed. He blinked in amazement, looking at Alagos sharply when the shape-shifter spoke, not even turning around._

_**"Beautiful and terrifying, isn't it?"** There was a wry amusement in this voice and Kahilnar could only nod in agreement before focusing on the kneeling male again. Alagos was surrounded by large puddles that seemed to almost run toward the shape-shifter in slow trickles. The rain soaked his skin and his white hair hung drenched, limply around his head. He held something in his hands and as Kahilnar drew closer he saw it was water...and it was literally burning Alagos' palms. The Easterling started forward, but was stopped when clouded amber eyes pierced him. The warning in Alagos' gaze was clear and the black-haired paused for a long moment before slowly kneeling down beside the shape-shifter. He didn't like the pain the white-haired male was obviously in, but there was something going on here that needed to be done otherwise Alagos would have answered Gweltari's calls. Kahilnar had no doubt about that._

**_"You did well yesterday, Kahil."_**

_The unexpected praise and the nicknamed he'd already told the shape-shifter not to call him startled the Easterling and he tilted his head, wet black hair slipping past his eyes to hang to the side. **"How do you know about yesterday?"** He had not told Alagos and Gweltari had not known what had transpired either. Cloudy amber eyes watched him for a moment before looking beyond him and starting to glow. Kahilnar turned his head and started in yet more surprise when a water droplet separated itself from a large puddle and started to grow until it was the size of a large shield. He began to see a landscape, people and an event happening inside the water, like looking into a mirror and seeing what happened behind you. It was strange and he stood, approaching the hovering water and watching with fascination the scene that was playing inside it. Only a moment passed before Kahilnar realized he was seeing himself in the city of Karafik, healing the land. He wasn't sure what prompted him to reach out, but he found his hand halted by Alagos voice, sharp and commanding. **"Don't touch it!"**_

_Green eyes looked back into cloudy amber and Kahilnar watched Alagos stand and approach him without moving away. The shape-shifter had yet to drop the water pooled in his hands, but as Kahilnar watched the white-haired male moved one hand, reaching toward the large water-mirror and the other hand continued to hold the water which had now developed into a ball and rested lightly on his palm. The shape-shifter touched the water-mirror and it shrank, disappearing as it hit the ground to join the puddles of water there once more. Kahilnar grabbed Alagos wrist then, looking closely at his hand. The shape-shifter didn't resist him and the Easterling winced inwardly at the blistered skin under his gaze. He looked up at the white-haired male who only watched him calmly, lines of pain around his eyes and mouth, but making no sound to indicate he felt any at all._

_It dawned on Kahilnar then that this Alagos was much different than the one he always interacted with in the outside world. Here, surrounded by his power and connected with it, the shape-shifter was confident and calm, almost detached. He reacted little to pain and seemed in control of everything he did, no hesitation in his choices and movement. Kahilnar found himself both intrigued by this side of the white-haired male, but also already preferring the Alagos he knew, strange as that thought was to him. He spoke evenly, not sure what to expect from the person before him and well aware of the fact that he was IN Alagos mind and not the other way around._

**_"What is this place, Erivnok?"_**

_**"This is my gift's domain."** Alagos pulled his hand away and raised it, palm up, to the dark and rumbling sky, letting the rain hit his skin where it either slid down his arm harmlessly or sizzled until it faded away. Kahilnar watched, trying to understand the pattern - if there was one - that made the drops do as they did, but not understanding at all and growing more concerned, though he didn't show it, as the shape-shifter still did not react to the pain or try to stop the water from hitting him. It made the Easterling wonder just what kind of threshold Alagos had developed over the years that this did not elicit any sound or signs of discomfort from him. The shape-shifter gave Kahilnar a wry smile that only quirked the corners of his mouth, almost as if he'd heard the thought.** "I hear thousands of indistinct voices shrieking at me. That is usually how my gift gets my attention and communicates with me. I didn't think I could handle that at this point. This visual landscape is easier to control and I find it easier to acquire the information I need when I can see it."**_

_**"What do you see?"** What Kahilnar really wanted to ask was why Alagos was here at all, but he kept silent, knowing he needed to find out more about what was going on before broaching that subject. As it was, the shape-shifter answered his question anyway. Alagos clouded amber eyes looked around at the landscape before focusing on Kahilnar and the Easterling felt his mind jolt with a feeling akin to pain, but not quite painful. It was like being submerged in water and knowing you could not breathe it even though your lungs were straining and your vision going hazy from holding your breath for so long. It was the closest Kahilnar could come to describing it, even to himself, and his mind reeled briefly before his gift surged to the surface of his consciousness and met Alagos, and that was what the white-haired male had wanted. Kahilnar saw the clearly as his eyes flashed black and his gift quickly scanned the mind it was in._

_It felt like the world faded once again then, but instead of waking up in a new place, Kahilnar was only viewing this one in an entirely different way. His gift was connecting with the shape-shifter's in a way that had never been done before. Alagos' power told him it hadn't. The dragon's power told him everything and his own gift listened, absorbing, reading, probing as it encountered a mind it would never truly understand. The Easterling's gift would never reach the end of the shape-shifter's knowledge, never fully grasp how his mind worked because both Alagos and his gift were always changing. Kahilnar could only watch in a detached kind of wonder as he learned this. He had always thought his gift powerful, had known it was, but while he could look into a person's mind, see their history, their plans, thoughts and desires... Alagos gift saw the past of Arda and the people who had lived on this world. It saw the decisions and lives of each individual, it showed how they had changed the world around them, everything connecting in a intricate web that only the Creator could weave. It was the entire history of the world and it was at the Talikan's fingertips._

_Kahilnar looked around then at Alagos' amused chuckle and gasped for he could not help it. All around them, where there had only been rain before, were pictures...no, events trapped in small droplets of water that fell from the clouds slowly before being absorbed in a myriad of colors, voices and scenes that created puddles on the ground.** "The sky is the future and it is always gray and dark, unseen to me. I am not like Arienel. I do not have visions and I know no more than you do about what is to come." **Alagos voice was quiet and he looked out at the rain, holding his hand out to catch just one drop - he had discarded the water ball sometime before - holding it suspended, preventing it from falling and being lost to the puddles of time under his feet.** "But the past and the present are mine to see and to learn from. The rain is what is happening now and the puddles represent the past. I can only view so much at a time, though, and I can sometimes pick which age, year, month, week, day or even hour I want to view."**_

_**"How much of the past do these puddles represent?"** Kahilnar was almost afraid of the answer and whistled sharply through his teeth when he received the calm reply.** "The Third Age, two months worth of time in the past from today."** The Easterling looked around again, once more studying the endless plains and the many thousands of puddles that swamped it, the rain that continued to fall in a steady rhythm. He shook his head, wondering just how much water might be here if Alagos did six months worth of time or a years. That, however, raised the question of how much the shape-shifter could even tolerate at once..._

_Clouded amber eyes met Kahilnar's black as the shape-shifter brought the water droplet closer for the Easterling to see. The black-haired youth watched as the drop expanded just like last time, but this time only to the size of a head-sized ball. The scene inside was of a birth. The infant had just been born and was being handed to his mother who was feeling a mixture of exhaustion, accomplishment and excited anticipation. Both parents smiled down at the tiny bundle in joy and the father touched his son's dark fuzz, a proud smile on his face. A tender surge overcame the man then and he kissed his wife gently, more than happy that she and his new son were healthy. The Easterling watched, a silent observer to the joyous moment and now understood why the pain of his gift might be worth it to Alagos as he watched the scene play out. It ended soon, though, as the whited-haired male drew in a sharp breath and moved his hand. The child, mother and father were gone in a blink, but Kahilnar was now focused on the shape-shifter and did not care about the scene anymore. Had the white-haired male just shown pain or was that noise for something else?_

_Black eyes silently studied the shape-shifter for a long moment, trying to figure it out. Alagos was looking down at the place the droplet had fallen. He moved abruptly a moment later, drawing another drop before him and expanding it. His clouded eyes met the Easterling's. **"What do you see?"**_

_The question rang strange for Kahilnar, but he looked anyway and saw a dying father, his family surrounding him as he lay in bed. The black-haired youth felt his lungs seizing as the man tried to draw one wheezing breath after another with little success. He was not afraid of death, though, that was not why he fought. He fought for fear of leaving his loved ones, not knowing how they would be supported and not wanting them to feel the grief of his passing. This passed through Kahilnar's mind before his gift focused on the small children and the wife. He found that the fear and pain of the father was tolerable compared to that of his family and the Easterling lashed out at the droplet, breaking it into a hundred pieces where it fell to the ground to be absorbed and drawn back together in the puddles._

_Alagos voice was more like Kahilnar remembered it, surprised and suddenly unsure, when he spoke, his head tilted as he brought the Kahilnar's head up with the tip of his fingers under the Easterling's chin. Clearer amber eyes looked into black, curious and thoughtful. **"You could read their thoughts."** Alagos felt a shiver of terrifying knowledge go through him as he looked at Kahilnar. His own gift had always shown him what was happening, but before there had only been facts, facial expressions, voices. He'd never felt what the people in the scene were going through, had never known their thoughts and what guided their actions. Kahilnar's gift could do that, though, if he looked at someone, met their eyes with his own...and it would seem that their two gifts together could do both, showing them what the other saw, heard and felt...even if those events were in the past. The shape-shifter watched as his comment slowly registered in the hazy black eyes of the younger male before him. Kahilnar had suffered a blow he could not have foreseen, feeling what he'd felt, and was only slowly coming back to the 'waking' world._

_The Easterling nodded slowly, realizing the implications just as Alagos had. Sharp black eyes snapped up to meet burning amber. **"Why are you here, Alagos?"** Kahilnar watched the clouds take over the shape-shifter's gaze again as he responded, reminded of his task. **"I don't know. My gift wants me to find something, but it would not show me anything, only leaving me to search. It has only now started whispering vague directions into my mind, since you arrived."** The white-haired male seemed to pause for a moment before his eyes clouded over completely. Kahilnar hissed between his teeth, suddenly finding his gift being pulled further into the shape-shifter's power as Alagos himself delved deeper still, following the directions of his own gift. The world went dark and faded for a long moment before a loud peal of thunder and streak of lightning - something new for this world - brought light back to their surroundings and Kahilnar's stiffened at what he saw._

_Alagos laid a hand on Kahilnar's shoulder, silently telling him that this place was safe despite how dangerous it might seem. He'd yet to see where they were himself, but this was his own mind and he could protect Kahilnar, even if he could not say the same thing for himself. Right? He felt the Easterling's tension ease slightly, but only half paying attention to that as he studying the place they were now in and how it worked. The shape-shifter noted that the rain was much lighter here, but the droplets burned more than they were pleasant. The sky had a reddish hue to it, something he knew meant war, bloodshed and darkness. Whatever past and present they were in, it was not a friendly place and it was with a sickening feeling that the lightning flashed once again and Alagos saw just where they were in more detail._

_A large underground tunnel surrounded them and another glance at the clouds confirmed that they were hovering _beneath_ hard stone, trapped in the dark tunnel as well. A shudder went through Alagos, chilling his entire body as he now watched the light rain with a building feeling of dread. His thoughts were not hidden from Kahilnar at this point and the Easterling gave him a wide-eyed look. **"The tunnel floods?"** Another peal of loud thunder almost masked the words, but Alagos heard them and he shook his head, wide, dark amber eyes darting around in the beginning of true fear. **"Not if we don't stay long."** He said it in a way that made it seem more like he was telling himself than Kahilnar and the Easterling watched Alagos for a moment before grabbing his upper arm to gain his attention. The shape-shifter jumped at the contact, but his dark eyes focused on Kahilnar's black ones and the Easterling had sudden instinctive worry for the fact that Alagos' eyes were no longer clouded. It seemed as if the white-haired male's gift and the clouds in his gaze should go together. What did it mean if they weren't?_

_Kahilnar had a bad feeling they were going to find out as the clouds suddenly started to release more rain. The burning sensation, at first tolerable, was now truly painful and Kahilnar gritted his teeth as he shook rain from his eyes, seeing the scenes the drops held briefly, and gripped the shape-shifter's arm tighter.** "What do you need to find?"** If Alagos found it, they could leave, of that Kahilnar was sure. He watched trembles go through Alagos, felt it in his hand where he gripped the other male's arm, but the white-haired male was thinking and that was obvious as he looked around, eyes darting. This might have been a place out of the older male's nightmares, literally, but he was trying to find a way out, was still functioning, and that was encouraging to Kahilnar as he tried to follow Alagos' thought process._

_Alagos finally closed his eyes when seeing the tunnel walls, the same that he'd looked at unceasingly for eight years in Rhûn , didn't help him concentrate at all. He didn't know why his mind insisted on bringing him here when his gift needed to find something in Rhûn , but it always did and his power refused to let him out until he discovered what it wanted to show him. It wouldn't let him out even when the tunnel flooded and Alagos had more than once 'drowned' in this place only to 'wake' again right back where he started to continue the process. Trying to find Kahilnar when the Easterling had been born had been pure hell and he'd 'drowned' six times before finding something his gift would accept in replacement of finding the actual child. The shape-shifter tried not to think of that, though, as he forced his breathing to calm and his thoughts to still. He needed to connect to his gift, not fight it. This landscape was his mind and his gift's doing, but right now, he was not communicating with his power as much as his mind and that had to change. He had no idea if Kahilnar could drown and then wake up in this place. It was not something he was going to risk finding out._

_The shape-shifter knew he'd accomplished his goal when his trembles stopped and the pain of the rain no longer was at the forefront of his thoughts, fading more into the background as an annoyance. He opened cloudy amber eyes and they quickly started to glow as he looked around slowly, calling, searching. Kahilnar watched in interest and a feeling of nervousness he would never admit to as the water swirled around their feet, now reaching their knees and only getting higher at a steady rate. The pain was eating away at what little patience and control he had left, but the Easterling forced himself to remain calm. Alagos had trusted him enough to wear a collar, enough to let his bonded be put in chains, enough to come into a city and be surrounded by those who could easily hurt him, enough to come back...and Kahilnar would trust Alagos enough to remain calm and have faith that the shape-shifter knew what he was doing and would get them both out of this._

_He followed the white-haired male down the tunnel, slogging through the water that reached their thighs as the shape-shifter searched the rain. What he was looking for, Kahilnar did not know and later he would always remember that he could not follow Alagos' thought process when the other male was connected to his gift. The Easterling searched the rain as well, but all he saw were brief glimpses of present events that hit the rising water much to fast and were lost to sight before he could discern what he was even seeing. Kahilnar did not even attempt to look for past events in the swirling water that was slowly climbing up his legs, knowing all he would see would be a dizzying amount of colors and movement, nothing solid for him to grasp onto. How Alagos could now be studying the water on the ground so intently was beyond Kahilnar to comprehend._

_The shape-shifter watched the current carefully, studying the time-period of each event until he figured out which current held what age and year, month. To those who did not understand - anyone who was not a Talikan or even a knowledge dragon - it would seem as if the water was just swirling around crazily with no rhyme or pattern, but Alagos knew how to find just one droplet, just one event in a million and he was determined to find one now. The shape-shifter growled under his breath in frustration, though, as this time-currant yielded the wrong month and week. He shook wet hair from his eyes, feeling the burn the rain left on his scalp and face. He didn't want to think about how blistered his legs, feet, arms and hands were. The pain would be too distracting. He knew the effects were lessened for Kahilnar and was grateful for the fact, but they both needed to get out of here..._

_Wait. There._

_Alagos hand darted out without hesitation and he drew up one droplet from the flooded tunnel - the water now reaching their lower waist - holding it hovering over his palm. His clouded eyes caught Kahilnar's black ones and together the two looked at the scene as the drop of water grew..._

Two figures sat on a large four-post bed with blankets of the deepest red and brown beneath them. The room was darkly lit, the drapes drawn to only a tiny stream of sunlight peaked between the heavy fabric. A low-burning fire provided flickering light, but it did little to warm the shadows cast in the room. The two people in the room were facing the fire, seeming drawn to its light and the larger of the two brushed the smaller one's hair. The larger figure was an older, but still attractive woman with black, curly hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale, like she rarely saw the sunlight and she appeared almost frail, delicate. It was clear by her gentle care of the little girl's curly, black hair before her that she was the child's mother, however, despite her fragile state. The child looked to be around eight, with her mother's coloring and brown eyes, and she clutched a stuffed toy to her chest tightly. The right side of her face sported a colorful bruise that was a dark black-purple, recent.

"You should not vex your brother so, Mahayre." The reprimand was gently given and it almost seemed to be a routine of sorts as evidenced by the little girl's glare at the bedspread. "Kilicar should stop lying. I wasn't kidnapped and he's not looking for a wife." The surety in which these words were spoken caused the mother to sigh and her hands paused in their work as she pulled her daughter back against her chest, hugging her close. "You cannot continue to tell your father and brothers that you left willingly. It is treason, Mahay, even if it is the truth. I do not want to lose you." The words were whispered and the eight year old sighed, more wisdom in her gaze than should have been there as she clutched her mother's arms tightly.

"He's bad, Befnia. He hit me and he lies." Mahayre was the one who whispered now, true fear entering her voice and the mother closed her dark brown eyes, sighing deeply as she rested her head on her daughter's. Grief and guilt flowed from her in overwhelming waves, but it did not enter her voice when she spoke to her youngest, years of practice making it possible to stay calm and collected. "Kilicar is becoming a man your father is proud of and we have no say in that. Simply stay out of his way, Mahayre." She looked down at her daughter and the little girl looked up, brown eyes both innocent and yet scarred at the same time, the bruise on her face clear indication of how hard and unyielding her world was. The mother brushed curls from the girl's forehead, careful not to hurt the little girl. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." A small pause followed the answer before the eight year old sighed and looked at the fire again, far older than her years once more. "I don't want to stay here, Befnia. I want to go back." The mother sighed and resumed brushing the dark curls before her, dark brown eyes filled with unshed tears and quiet desperation. "I know. I want you to as well, but the Rebels cannot risk coming back to get you again. You know that." A nod from the girl answered her. "I know."

There was quiet in the room for a long moment before the child spoke again, her voice soft and sad, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears, unknowingly mimicking the older female behind her. "I miss Kahil." The mother gathered the little girl into her arms as Mahayre began to cry quietly for her brother.

_Kahilnar came back to awareness first and Alagos said nothing as the Easterling slammed the side of his fists into the rock wall of the tunnel in rage. The shape-shifter had known that the black-haired youth would not like what he was going to see the minute he grabbed the droplet, but that was the one his gift had directed him to and so it was important to see. He, therefore, let Kahilnar curse and growl under his breath, but didn't let it go further than that, gripping the other male's shoulder hard when he hit the rock again. **"Damaging your hands will not help Mahayre or yourself."** He met angry black eyes with strained calmness in his own amber ones. **"The water is rising."** The words were simple, but they penetrated the rage-induced haze around Kahilnar and he calmed swiftly, like a cold stream had run over the fire of anger. Alagos was right; the water was now at their lower chests and showed little signs of stopping. He looked at the shape-shifter with confusion._

**_"Why isn't-?"_**

_Alagos shook his head before the sentence even completed. **"My gift isn't done."** He said it with the wisps of panic in his voice and Kahilnar grabbed the shape-shifter's forearm none to gently, gaining his attention as his hand came in contact with blisters. The white-haired male snarled at him, but his eyes clouded over more significantly and that was what Kahilnar knew they needed. He wasn't disappointed with his decision as Alagos suddenly seemed to forget all about him and started moving forward again, swimming really as the current pulled at them and made walking almost impossible. The Easterling looked up at the clouds above them and the tunnel ceiling above the clouds nervously. They were getting much to close to both for his comfort and he knew Alagos was feeling the fear more keenly than he was seeing as the shape-shifter had done this countless times before and knew that it was his job to get Kahilnar out of here before it could happen again._

_The white-haired male searched the water carefully, but could find nothing. He felt panic building in his chest as the water touched his shoulders when he stilled, touching the bottom of the tunnel with his feet. His whole body was on fire, the droplets that contained death, sickness, wars, betrayal, deceit and other such evils burning where they made contact with his skin. It was only the healing and pleasant quality of the droplets containing births, love, kindness, truthfulness and other things like those that kept the pain manageable at all and that was barely enough. The shape-shifter tired to push the pain back again, but it was getting harder to do so just like it always did and he couldn't help the whimper of both fear and pain that broke past his silent determination. Why could he not find what his gift wanted?_

_Amber eyes searched the tunnel again and this time something caught his attention, something abnormal. It was two droplets of water and they were joined loosely by a thin stream of water that stretched between them as they fell at the same speed. A third water droplet seemed to follow them quite closely, almost touching but not quite. The sight triggered his gift once more and Alagos lunged for the three rain drops, almost missing them entirely to the flow of water in the tunnel, but catching them in his palm at the last minute. He didn't waste time trying to get Kahilnar's attention, simply letting the scene unfold before him..._

Two golden-haired elflings, one with light blue eyes and the other with dark blue, rode on a small white and green dragon with black eyes. The children looked no more than nine or ten and their faces were very similar in structure, coloring and even in expression. It was clear that they were twins and that the dragon beneath them was a messenger dragon for its small size, but grown scales and teeth. Even watching the scene of them flying, Alagos knew the elflings to be Actreo and Acwyn, and the dragon to be Dashheart. What he didn't understand was why his gift thought this important.

The shape-shifter delved further into the present event and tried to figure out what was going on, why this was significant. He moved closer to them visually, but saw nothing that told him what was going on. It was only when he looked up, toward the place they were flying, the direction they were flying in that it made sense to him why he was being shown this and the scene spun dizzily around him.

_Alagos jolted back into the 'real' world with a gasp that immediately flooded his mouth with water. He choked and was grateful when Kahilnar's arm wrapped around his chest from the side, keeping him afloat as he coughed. Alagos feet could no longer touch the bottom of of the tunnel and the clouds were now a thick fog about his and the Easterling's heads. The tunnel ceiling was dangerously close and yet the rain continued to fall in a bizarre fashion that defied logic. The shape-shifter was past asking questions about his power, though, and simply started looking for another event for clearly his gift was not done yet. The thought terrified him as he glanced up at the ceiling again and then met Kahilnar's black eyes in the dim lighting._

_They didn't have much time and they both knew it. The Easterling was doing well at hiding the fear going through him, but Alagos could see how pale his face was and the wideness of his black eyes as he kicked to stay afloat, the water rising ever closer to the rock above, leaving less and less air between the two, the water and the ceiling. The black-haired youth watched the white-haired male search desperately for what he needed and felt a shiver go down his body at the terrified expression in Alagos' amber eyes. **"We are not going to make it, are we?"** It was said clearly, but Kahilnar's voice shook slightly and he knew it._

_Alagos, despite his obvious fear, shook his head, though, and snarled in frustration, spitting water when it entered his mouth, dripping down his chin to join the streams that came from his hair too. **"No! It has got to be around here somewhere!"** The shape-shifter would be dammed if he was going to stay here, helpless once more when there was so much more on the line than just his own 'life'. They didn't know what this would do to Kahilnar and he was not about to explain to Sharpmist why her bonded was damaged in some way. That was NOT a task he could handle! Alagos shook the water from his eyes again, a futile effort, and felt rising anger. This was why he'd kept Gweltari out. He hadn't wanted to deal with the stress bringing someone else here would cause...and yet, he could not have done this without Kahilnar. His gift had refused to show him anything important until the Easterling came..._

_It was puzzling and irritating and he had more things to worry about so Alagos shoved the thought away for the time being. His eyes searched the rain again and through sheer will alone he forced them to glow, to seek out what he need and draw it to him if need be. He didn't like to search this way as it was painful and always came with a price, but he didn't have a choice this time as he felt his head hit the ceiling before bobbing back down again. Kahilnar had done the same thing and now kept one hand upward, palm flat to protect his head when he went up again. The Easterling's black eyes held Alagos' for a brief moment before the shape-shifter's gift brought his attention to a droplet that was already growing..._

"So yer sayin that we have ta go to the East 'cause you been havin strange dreams?" An auburn-haired, green-eyed teenager of about fourteen, though, she looked younger stood beside a fire, arms crossed as she raised a brow. Her stance was one of cocky confidence and her voice was loud, caring little for danger. A large green-white dragoness merely yawned and ignored the look entirely, used to it and her bonded's loudness by now. Her large tail flicked the top of a large tree back and forth lazily from where she lay. The dragoness didn't seem to fear breaking her 'toy' as the two were in a forest, many more trees around to replace the one she bent back and forth. Alagos easily recognized the two as Tigeki and Emeraldsong, and he narrowed his eyes as the past event blurred slightly in a way uncharacteristic for his gift. The sounds did not cease, though, and so he listened carefully even though he could not see the two quite clearly anymore.

"That is exactly why we are going. And don't tell me that you are against the idea. You have been talking about visiting that nephew of yours for a week now. You are the one who invited those two as well." The irritation in the Treasure Ancient's voice was clear and Tigeki seemed to grin, even in her retort. "Me cousin be important and I wanna help 'im before the war breaks out an' I can't. And they, well they two be fun and essential ta the weavin as well, ya great lizard!"

A deep rumble was the only answer the teen got, the yellow-eyed dragoness not even questioning the cryptic words and Alagos could clearly tell just by the atmosphere that the auburn-haired female was smugly happy she'd won this argument. Or at least the shape-shifter thought she had... It was hard to tell, but he found himself not carrying as his gift blurred the past scene further as two figures appeared out of the woods, their faces and bodies too indistinguishable that he was unable to identify them at all. Both Tigeki and Emeraldsong seemed to know who they were, though, and were not alarmed. Alagos distantly heard Tigeki talking as she greeted them, her words distorted. The words Emeraldsong uttered, however, were his to hear clearly. "I hope this nephew of yours is truly who you think him to be, Gnat. Our lives depend on it." Alagos tried to hear the response given by the teenager, but was yanked away from the past scene forcefully when he felt a burning sensation in his lungs.

_He came back to awareness to the blackness of water and the feeling of burning in his lungs. The shape-shifter tried to surge upward, for air, but only managed to bang his head and get a small lungful of the precious oxygen he needed before the water touched the rock ceiling and there was nowhere else for him to go. Alagos' mind flared with panic as his glowing amber eyes saw nothing but the black water that he knew would 'kill' him soon. His lungs were already burning again and the desire to breath was slowly building to an overwhelming point. He felt no urge from his gift to find anything else...and still it did not pull him away from this place._

_The white-haired male was finding it hard to think, to reason, but one hazy thought did swim through his mind as his vision started to go fuzzy and his chest felt ready to burst. Kahilnar. Where was Kahilnar? Alagos forced his eyes back open from their half-lidded state and searched the water frantically, feeling the stone above him scrape his head and shoulders as he moved abruptly, trying to stay awake, trying not to breath the killing water around him. His glowing eyes finally locked onto a moving black shape below him and the shape-shifter used the last of his remaining strength to shove against the rocks behind him and lunge through the water to Kahilnar. He felt his hand grasp fabric before he lost the battle with his lungs and inhaled. Agony flooded his body and he coughed violently, but had no air to draw on, only more water. His body convulsed in rejection and he felt his lungs collapsing before everything went pleasantly dark._

* * *

_Kahilnar came to as his body jerked and he started coughing, water pouring from his mouth. He turned to his side, feeling like never moving again, but needing to as his lungs ached and his body continued to convulse, expelling the liquid in his lungs. There was very little true pain during this process, though, merely an uncomfortable feeling. The Easterling finally came to rest on his back, looking up at a clear blue sky and hearing the sound of the ocean somewhere past his feet. A gentle and warm wind blew over his body, moving his drying black hair and it suddenly occurred to the youth that he had no idea where he was._

_Memory hit then; the endless plains, the past and present events, the rain and the tunnel, the water enveloping his head, being unable to shake Alagos out of his trance-like state, finding that his world was growing strangely more vivid than hazy, feeling a calmness and even curiosity he'd not expected, feeling someone grabbing his shirt...and then everything went dark, but not because he'd lost consciousness. That part confused him, but what caught his attention was the thought of Alagos. Kahilnar sat up swiftly, ignoring the mild protests of his body as his green eyes scanned the white-sanded beach for the shape-shifter. Kahilnar knew he was still in the white-haired male's mind, but where was the shape-shifter himself? If Kahilnar was nothing more than sore from almost drowning than Alagos should be fine, too. The shape-shifter hadn't been under any longer than he had, so he hadn't drowned...right?_

_The uncertainty of it worried Kahilnar and he stood shakily, narrowing his eyes when he saw a still form in the distance. The Easterling was moving, running before he fully reasoned within his head that the form could only be the shape-shifter. His heart, instinct alone had already told him that and his body had followed along accordingly. He was more sore than before and slightly out of breath when he finally reached Alagos, but Kahilnar did not care as he knelt quickly beside the still figure. It only took him a moment to realize that Alagos was not breathing and a jolt of fear and adrenaline went through the Easterling as the logical part of his mind told him that the white-haired male was dead and most likely beyond reviving. How long had Kahilnar been laying there on the beach before he'd even thought of Alagos and then the time it took to run here..._

_Still, he could not sit there and do nothing. This world, the shape-shifter's mind had to be sustaining itself somehow so whether it was logical in the real world or not, Alagos could not be truly dead. The thought helped to stop the racing of his heart, but it did not cull the worry in him and Kahilnar set to work quickly, turning the shape-shifter onto his side and hitting his back, between his shoulder-blades hard. He blinked in surprise when the body he held convulsed and jerked before expelling what had to be mouthfuls of water in a steady stream. The quantity alarmed the Easterling all over again, but he remained quiet, holding the heaving body in his arms - Alagos had moved to his hands and knees but appeared very unstable and unable to hold his own weight - carefully until Alagos was done and relaxed in his hold, shivering._

_Kahilnar slowly pulled the other male up, away from the expelled water and stomach contents, and helped him lay on his side some distance away from it. Alagos simply curled on the warm sand, finding it difficult to breathe still as his wet lungs protested expanding, bringing pain to each inhale and exhale. He continued to cough, but no more water came out and Kahilnar laid a hand on the shape-shifter's forehead, a gesture that was meant purely for comforting. The action surprised the Easterling even as he did it, but he found that he could not bring himself to regret doing it or pull away._

_**"Relax, Alagos. It will help."** Kahilnar was unsure why he kept his voice low or why he felt perfectly at ease saying the words, but something had happened inside him even before he'd gone to 'look' for Alagos and it was slowly but surely starting to show itself. The Easterling smiled slightly when amber eyes finally opened to look at him and the shape-shifter's breathing started to grow deeper, less painful. The black-haired youth sat back on his heels then and rearranged his legs so they were crossed. Sand clung to his clothes and skin, but it was warm and dry, and Kahilnar could not find it in himself to complain as he rested his head in his hand, his elbow on his knee. He quirked a brow at Alagos who had rolled to his back and now had an arm across his eyes._

**_"Is it always that exciting?"_**

_A low groan was the only answer he got and Kahilnar's smile widened, not that Alagos saw it. The Easterling yawned and blinked, tired beyond belief and finally starting to relax now that the adrenaline was fading from his system. His eyes refocused after a time and he saw Alagos watching him with an unreadable expression, his arm now resting across his forehead, but not covering his eyes. The shape-shifter continued to hold the Easterling's gaze for a long moment before amber eyes blinked and Alagos turned his head so that he was looking up at the sky...or he would have been had his eyes not been shut again. **"You might as well let your mind sleep. You'll be useless to anyone in the waking world if you don't and this place is safe to rest in."** Kahilnar could only nod slightly as his body was already stretching out on the sand of its own violation and his eyes were sliding shut into a much needed sleep, his own mind more than aware that it was now safe._

_The Easterling woke some time later to see see that the sun was long gone and the moon was bright overhead. He turned his head slightly, resting it on his forearm as he watched the ocean, the waves hypnotizing and soothing as they rolled against the sand, crashing together to make thunderous, but harmonious noise. The smell of the salt air helped to clear the last of the sleepiness from his mind and Kahilnar yawned, stretching in a very cat-like movement before looking over at Alagos. He blinked, discovering the shape-shifter already awake and sitting on the sand, his knees drawn up and his chin resting on them as he watched the sea. His white hair fell into his amber eyes, darkened by the night and his expression was unreadable, but clearly thoughtful._

**_"You have a dragon-blooded aunt."_**

_Alagos turned his head to look at Kahilnar and could not help but feel some amusement at the startled expression the Easterling's face. It would seem the shape-shifter caused that emotion in a lot of people. Their reactions to his revelations never failed to amuse or amaze him as he rarely felt confident himself of the news he delivered and they always looked at him like he had all the answers. Even Morroch had thought him more knowledgeable than he was. Yes, he had access to every aspect of factual information in history or the present, but like Kahilnar had seen, there were prices to pay for that information. It was not as simple as people thought and no one could truly fathom the pain, fear, will and desperation that often were the only things that spurred him to seek out his gift of his own free will. He would rather have nothing to do with it and this was one of those times as he looked at Kahilnar, knowing they both had much to discuss before they woke. The Easterling's sister was one of those things, and Kahilnar's brother. Alagos was merely grateful that he didn't have to try to explain Dashheart, Actreo and Acwyn's looming arrival in the East. Even Alagos did not fully understand that one. Right now, though, it was time to focus on something else..._

**_"What?"_**

_**"Her name is Tigeki. Her father was a shape-shifter named Rocaliban and he mated with a Haradrim woman called Nraen. Tigeki was a result of their union. Nraen died in a fire when Tigeki was only eight and Rocaliban thought both his wife and daughter had perished so he moved on, eventually ending up in Rhûn ."** Alagos did not know it, but his eyes were glowing softly, drawing his gift to himself as he studied the event stored in his memory, gathering different threads of information now that he knew they existed. He could only do this with some events, usually smaller ones and this was one of them. Clouds churned overhead, blocking the light of the stars, but there was no rain and Kahilnar only glanced up briefly before focusing on the shape-shifter again, not interrupting for he was learning quickly that it was better not to._

**_"Rocaliban met your grandmother, Mirraa, half-elven Princess of Ab-Gribyl and after many years, married her, becoming Ab-Gribyl's King. Vaanya was their daughter and half-sister to Tigeki, though, neither ever met. Tigeki only discovered Vaanya's existence when she tracked down her father right before his death and he told her about her half-sister. By then, your mother was already gone, though, and neither Rocaliban nor Tigeki could risk making contact with you."_**

_**"My grandfather was alive when my mother died?"** Kahilnar watched as Alagos' eyes lost their eerie glow and the shape-shifter sighed. **"Yes."** The answer was simple and the Easterling only nodded, unsure what he felt about that. He'd never met his grandmother on his mother's side, but that was to be expected. His grandfather, though...he'd never heard anything about him, in fact, he'd been punished severely for even mentioning him around his father or uncle. Now Kahilnar knew his father did not know about his dragon blood so Diraron could not have known Rocaliban was a dragon, but obviously he was a disgrace for another reason and Kahilnar had never bothered to ask why after that first trashing for mentioning his grandfather. His mother had stayed equally as silent on the matter, but perhaps for an entirely different reason now that the Easterling thought about it._

_Kahilnar still wasn't sure what to feel about the information, even knowing more of the story. All these people were dead and the past could not be changed. That was how his mind categorized this situation and he was willing to leave it that way. There was nothing to deal with here, just information to absorb and accept. And so he did. What Alagos said next, though, threw him for another loop entirely and it was like the shape-shifter knew exactly what the Easterling done with this situation and was more than amused to rock the secure boat Kahilnar was in._

**_"Tigeki is still alive and she's headed here, to the East, in search of you."_**

_Green eyes widened in surprise and Alagos quirked a smile, looking out at the sea again. **"She is accompanied by one of the largest dragon species in the Dragon Clan. Emeraldsong is a treasure dragon and a Treasure Ancient. She is not likely to take orders well and she has a nasty temper. She is even bigger than Sharpmist and much more noticeable considering Tigeki is very flamboyant as well and the two together do not know the meaning of subtlety."** The shape-shifter delivered the news calmly and only glanced at Kahilnar when the black-haired youth surged to his feet, pacing furiously as he thought fast._

**_"Dammit! Why are they even coming here! And why now!"_**

_Alagos shook his head. **"I don't know. She obviously wants to see you. All I can tell you with surety is what my gift showed me. I didn't have a lot of time to watch the two and find out more. That was the last event I viewed before the water effected my power."** His voice had grown quieter at the end and Kahilnar sighed, crouching in front of the other male, his expression thoughtful as he frowned, almost glaring. **"Why did you drown?"**_

_The shape-shifter looked up, lifting his head from his knees and blinking, confused. **"What?"**_

_Kahilnar gestured absently with his hands as he spoke, head tilted as he tried to puzzle out what was bothering him.** "Why did you drown when I did not? You were under no longer than I was and our lung capacity cannot be that different. Why did I not feel the need to breathe so quickly and you did?"**_

_Amber eyes narrowed as they looked into green and Alagos' eyes suddenly widened even as his hand reached out swiftly, surprising Kahilnar, but not alarming him in a way that was foreign to him. Alagos hand closed about the cross hanging from Kahilnar's neck and the Easterling watched in yet more surprise as the chain lengthened as the white-haired male pulled it forward, studying the water-cross, the Blessing of Eru, intently. It was a moment before it clicked in Alagos' head, but Kahilnar knew when the shape-shifter had the answer because Alagos abruptly flung the cross away in disgust where it quickly settled back against Kahilnar throat, the chain short once more. The Easterling touched the cross and raised a brow, interested and puzzled. **"What's wrong?"**_

_The shape-shifter sighed, growling under his breath as he ran a hand through his white hair roughly. **"You're a water dragon."** The words were almost spat and Kahilnar's brow rose a notch, unsure whether he should be offended or not. **"Yes...?"** Amber eyes glared into his green, but something told Kahilnar Alagos was not angry with HIM specifically._

_**"Water dragons can breathe water, Kahilnar. There was no danger of you drowning at all, merely some discomfort when you wanted to breathe air again."** Alagos explained it in an irritated and tired way before falling back into the sand, his hands over his eyes as he groaned. **"I am an idiot."** Kahilnar only looked at the other male in amazement for a minute at the words before he started to laugh, unable to help it. The sound earned him a one-eyed glare from Alagos, but the shape-shifter could not stop the small smile that drew his lips up a few minutes later and he sat up after a time, shaking his head in his own dumbfounded amazement._

_**"How could I have forgotten something so...obvious?"** The question was said to himself, but Kahilnar answered anyway, shrugging from where he now sat in the sand, relaxed.** "I didn't even remember. You can hardly be blamed for not doing so. Your mind was elsewhere and you are constantly concerned with protecting everyone else from danger, from yourself, that you simply forgot that you didn't need to worry about me this time."** Kahilnar wasn't sure where the words came from, but they sounded right and judging by the look on Alagos' face, he was correct._

_The shape-shifter looked away after moment and sighed, running his hand through the sand beneath his fingertips. **"You're right. I just...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."**_

**_"I'm not going to break, shape-shifter. I'm going to get hurt eventually. This is a war. It's not something you can stop."_**

_**"I can try."** Amber eyes locked onto green and Kahilnar was not sure what he saw in Alagos' gaze, but it sent both a shiver and a protected feeling through him that he did not entirely understand. The shape-shifter's voice was soft, but hard. **"I am your Guardian, Kahilnar and I cannot simply sit by and do nothing when I might be able to prevent it."** The white-haired male sighed deeply and paused for a long period before speaking again slowly. **"I know there are those with greater skill than me. I know that I am not the best choice for this task. I know that my importance at this point is little, but I will do what I can to keep you safe, Kahilnar, to see you accomplish what is set out before you."** Alagos was no longer looking at Kahilnar, but out toward the ocean and the shape-shifter did not see the way Kahilnar closed his eyes before sighing, smiling slightly when he opened his eyes again, shaking his head._

_The Easterling stood, making very little noise and walked the three steps it took to stand in front of the shape-shifter. He crouched there until Alagos looked at him and the two studied each other for a long moment before Kahilnar tilted his head, amusement in his eyes. **"I pity the Northerner now. I never realized just what a pain in the arse you are."** The Easterling sprang away as easily as a cat as Alagos' hand came to smack his head and the shape-shifter smiled widely, finally standing as he shook his head, amused at the fact that Kahilnar seemed to know how to lighten any mood. It was a rare gift, especially from someone from the East.  
_

_Alagos sighed at that thought as he looked out over the sea again and spoke, sobering once more. **"Kahilnar, your brother...I know you know about him."** Amber eyes met green ones that were no longer mirthful but hard and cold. The shape-shifter hated seeing the change in Kahilnar, but there was a time for relaxing and lightheartedness, but there was also a time for iron will and seriousness. Alagos could only feel a bittersweet gratefulness that Kahilnar knew when each was needed and adjusted accordingly. It would serve him well in the days to come, of that the white-haired male was sure. **"His taint is spreading rapidly over the land, unhindered. You know this, but it will take more than a clashing of swords to stop him, Kahil. You cannot do this alone. You need allies."**_

_**"The Rebels."** Kahilnar's face was expressionless as he looked at the waves that had now grown more wild, the sky above them dark with an ominous feeling to them. Thunder rumbled in the distance. **"Mahayre trusts them."** The Easterling knew that placing such faith in one little girl's impression of a person or people would be viewed as unwise, stupid and crazy by many people, his family among them, but Alagos only nodded, looking thoughtful when he next spoke, brushing white hair out of his eyes as the wind picked up around them. Their time was growing short._

**_"Your sister puzzles me. My gift cannot seem to place her in any type of category yet."_**

_Kahilnar smiled, a genuine one that reached his eyes, affection in their green depths. **"Mahayre does have that ability to confuse people and wrap them around her finger at the same time."** The older brother shook his head and sighed. **"I need to go get her."** The words were said quietly, but Alagos knew they'd been coming and he shut his eyes for a long moment, wanting with everything in him to not utter his next words, but knowing that he would because it was the path the Creator willed for him for a mysterious reason unknown to Alagos himself._

**_"I will come with you."_**

_Green eyes snapped to meet his amber and Kahilnar spoke first, surprised at first and then growing more firm. **"What? No. No, Alagos. Not after what happened in Karafik. I won't make you do that again."** Kahilnar would not admit it, but he could not get the image of Alagos bound and helpless - first in the horrific tunnels years ago and then in Karafik yesterday - out of his mind and he had no desire to see it again. The Easterling's expression was unyielding, but Alagos did not back down, even though Kahilnar could see the silent shivers that ran through his body intermittently. The shape-shifter's voice was calm despite his fear._

**_"You would not be making me do anything, Kahil and we don't have much of a choice. It's either me, a horse or Sharpmist."_**

_Kahilnar stared at the other male for a long moment before cursing out loud and looking away. The shape-shifter was right, much as Kahilnar hated to admit it. A horse would be too slow, making the trip take a week at least, maybe more and Sharpmist was the last ride he wanted when going back to Al-Salyha. He was not ashamed of the dragoness anymore, but for her own safety, Sharpmist could not be seen yet, and being unable to grow smaller or change her form, she would most definitely be seen and quite easily, too. Alagos, however, could both fly and then blend in once they were close to the city. It made sense, but Kahilnar felt himself reluctant to simply agree. Gweltari was going to kill him...if Sharpmist didn't beat her to it first._

* * *

Alagos woke to bright sunlight and blinked, lifting his hand to cover his eyes. A strangled sound, perhaps a gasp, drew his immediately attention and Alagos was only given that minimal warning before Gweltari was in his arms, holding on tightly. The shape-shifter didn't have to think before sitting up and holding the woman close, shushing her gently as she started to sob against him. The white-haired male winced at the flood of worry and fear that swarmed his mind from her own, but did not protest it, knowing his bonded needed the contact between them just as much as he did. The shape-shifter felt his own worry spike at what he saw in the woman's head, how she'd gone almost feral and cursed himself silently. He said nothing, though, knowing there would be a time for that and now was not it.

Gweltari pulled back a bit then and green-gray eyes met amber. Tears still tracked down the ranger woman's face, but they'd stopped now and she was glaring at him, furious. "Don't you ever do that again!" She almost shouted the words and Alagos couldn't help smiling even as he nodded, more than willing to comply at the moment. Relief was running through both of them and the curly-haired woman didn't hold her glare long, smiling as well and leaning into his hand when it came to press against her cheek. Gweltari breathed out slowly.

"You scared me."

"I know. I am sorry."

Green-gray eyes held amber for a long moment before both their faces moved closer and their lips met in a soft kiss, uncaring of anyone who saw them. Gweltari felt warmth run through her body, but it was nothing compared to the joy, contentment and pleasure that ran through both their minds and into each other's. She felt Alagos smile against her mouth and couldn't help but do the same, kissing him lightly again before a cleared throat made them separate and look toward a very smug Kahilnar. The Easterling was standing, arms crossed and his brow up, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I already revived him, Northerner. Your help is not needed anymore."

Alagos made a sound between a groan and a growl before he glared at the black-haired youth, but Gweltari looked both embarrassed and worried all over again, glancing from him to Alagos as the shape-shifter stood shakily, pulling her up as well. "Alagos-"

"It's not something you need to worry about now, Nahisya."

"What happened?" The question was asked sharply and Gweltari had planted her feet, refusing to move until he spoke. The shape-shifter looked away and ran a hand through his hair before looking back and speaking so only his bonded could hear. **"Nahisya, please. I will tell you, but let it be later. There are for more pressing matters to discuss right now."** He saw the hard edge soften slightly in the green-gray eyes that watched him, but Gweltari was far from ready to be compliant as she reached up, brushing white hair away from his eyes, the backs of her fingers stroking his cheekbone gently.** "You are my pressing matter, Alagos."** Her voice was soft and the white-haired male leaned into her touch with a sigh, the move purely animal-like. It reminded Gweltari keenly of what she'd felt earlier in the day and she knew she'd have to explain what had happened on her end of this situation, too. The idea did not bother her, though.

**"I love you." **The words slipped out without thought and she watched amber eyes opened to meet her own green-gray gaze. Gweltari felt a jolt of something like electricity at the emotion in Alagos expression. It was a combination of an animal's feral possessiveness, a dragon's fierce loyalty and a very human like affection and care. The ranger woman heard a deep rumble, a dragon-sound in the white-haired males' chest before he spoke and a shiver ran up her spine, a sensation she did not mind at all. **"I love you, too." **Alagos paused for a long moment before speaking again, quiet.** "Please trust me."** Gweltari only nodded, not liking that she would have to wait, but accepting it.

The two finally looked toward Kahilnar to see that he was now talking with Daerhael, explaining briefly what had transpired since he'd 'gone to sleep'. Alagos and Gweltari had not really talked that long with each other in their minds, but it had been long enough for the others to come over, relieved that both males were finally awake after a tense three hours of not being able to be roused by any method. The ranger woman and the shape-shifter glanced at each other before heading over to the others. Sharpmist was the first to notice them and she growled, her voice loud enough for all to hear when she spoke, but perhaps that was just because she didn't know how to be quiet very easily. "Good to see you breathing, shape-shifter."

Both Kahilnar and Alagos looked at the dragoness sharply before glancing at each other and it was Kahilnar who spoke, a frown on his face. "Speak plainly, Rovina. What happened?" Both males listened carefully for the answer and Sharpmist looked between them, her red eyes keen. "I think you already know." Kahilnar growled, glaring at his battle dragoness and snapping at her mind with his own. **"Alagos drowned in his mind, but we didn't know it affected his body out here, too."** That was said silently. What Kahilnar said out loud was different, though.

"Rovina! We don't have time for this! Speak!" It was growled and the dragoness raised an eye-ridge for the double message, but after a moment of glaring at Kahilnar she did as he said, surprising the others a bit. "The shape-shifter stopped breathing. We could not get him to start again. The female actually swore." The last part was said with some amusement and Gweltari rolled her eyes at the dragoness, but Alagos could feel the shiver of fear that ran through her that she tried not to show. The shape-shifter looked down and away from his bonded's searching eyes as Gweltari looked at him. He spoke quietly, but firmly. "I am breathing now." He raised his head and looked at all of them; Gweltari, Sharpmist, Daerhael, the Tsubasa and a woman he did not yet know. The only person not included in his gaze was Kahilnar. "And right now, what happened to me is the least of our worries." The words captured their attention - though the brown-haired woman looked slightly puzzled - and directed it a different way, something Alagos had been aiming for. The winged-cats were the first to speak after his words, having been silent up until now.

"What did you find with your gift, Kei?" It was Mana who spoke, more than familiar with her 'brother's' talents and quirks. The Tsubasa had been the only ones truly calm in this whole situation and had been one of the only thing that kept Gweltari from going insane waiting for Kahilnar to bring her bonded back to the waking world. Alagos now gave his 'sister' a grateful look and then looked at Kahilnar. The two knew their next words were not going to be accepted by at least two people here and they were not looking forward to the argument, especially since one of them didn't want to go anyway.

Noruiel looked between the two carefully, her gift searching Kahilnar easily, but unable to break through Alagos' shield at all. The Akira knew that was Gweltari's doing and was slightly annoyed by the fact seeing as she did not understand what they were saying and emotions were the only way she was able to glean any information, but she said nothing in complaint. The young half-elf was not at all sure what was going on, but many things were quickly becoming clear to her: Kahilnar was in charge and the others went by his decisions - that seemed natural to her seeing as he was the Roniysr. After some thought she decided that Alagos was the one with the most knowledge and Kahilnar looked to him for guidance even when the Easterling didn't realize he was doing so. Daerhael was the oldest in the group and the peace-maker. He provided wisdom and protection, but even he seemed to defer to Alagos in most matters. Gweltari, Noruiel deducted, did not care much for either Kahilnar or Sharpmist and only tolerated them for Alagos' sake. She was the weak point for the shape-shifter, but also his greatest source of strength. It was hard to see where Gweltari ended and Alagos began and vice-versa. Sharpmist was the strength behind the entire group, that was easy enough to tell, but what was harder to pinpoint was her connection and influence over Kahilnar. The two were bonded, Noruiel knew that, but besides keeping together they didn't seem to have all that strong of a relationship. In fact, the half-elf was willing to bet that the two had been in more than one fight with each other and not just with words. It was strange, but she accepted it quickly, knowing that to do so would give her better chance of solving the puzzles that were the people around her.

_"I know you are reluctant to speak, Roniysr and I suspect you are as well, Guardian, but what you know concerns all of us or your emotions themselves are lying to me."_ The Akira regarded the two calmly, speaking in Rhûn ic and Kahilnar growled under his breath before speaking as Alagos was translating what the brown-haired woman had said to both Sharpmist and Gweltari. The shape-shifter only now realized that this female did not understand what was being said.

"There has been a change of plans." Green eyes flickered to Daerhael, meeting the blue-gray eyes of the other man. _"I trust you with my life, Dahal and I now I trust you to lead these people. I cannot do so at this time and so I leave the task to you. Take them to the Rebels, keep them safe."_ He turned to Noruiel before the guard could respond._ "I look forward to seeing just how committed you are to following me, Akira. It is not going to be an easy task. You will help Daerhael. If he is to take my place as leader then you will take his place as Adviser while I'm gone."_ He turned yet again, this time away from them both, not willing to hear any protests from either individual at the moment, something they seemed to sense as the two remained quiet. Daerhael sighed and shook his head, but looked at Noruiel, quietly translating the gist of what had been said that she did not understand.

"You had better tell me just where you think you are going before I burn you to a crisp, Miharq." The snarled words were from Sharpmist and green eyes looked up to meet angry blood-red. The dragoness had been getting wisps of unfinished and broken memories, thoughts, but she'd been able to piece together the fact that Kahilnar did not plan on taking her where ever he was going off to. The Easterling held the gaze of the larger creature calmly, stubbornly. "To Al-Salyha. I have a task that needs doing there."

At this point Gweltari was wondering just what this had to do with Alagos and the curly-haired woman looked at the shape-shifter sharply when he did not protest Kahilnar's choice as Sharpmist was now doing with indistinguishable words that probably did not bear repeating or understanding. Something was wrong...

"Alagos?"

"I'm going with him." The admission was said calmly, quietly, but it caught the attention of all present, Gweltari not the least of these. The woman did not immediately speak, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. Only Alagos knew the turmoil of her thoughts at that moment and it seemed like the world faded around them as their minds melded, one seeking answer, confused and the other terrified but determined, willing to explain. Memories and thoughts flashed between the two of them and Gweltari felt silent tears trailing down her face at what she saw and heard, felt. Somewhere in the distance she felt strong hands hold her shoulders as she swayed slightly, but paid them little attention as she saw and felt, heard in another way entirely. Alagos' mind was slowly leading her away from the waking world and Gweltari followed willingly, just wanting to understand what was going on, why this was happening. She'd seen what Alagos had to show her; the things his gift had shown him, drowning, talking with Kahilnar...but she still did not understand, almost didn't want to.

_The curly-haired female sighed silently as the world around her began to lighten and she found herself on a beach, the same one Alagos had used to talk with Kahilnar on. She didn't care about looking around, though, as Alagos wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest, clinging tightly, inhaling him. **"I don't want you to go."** The words were whispered, but there was no chance of Alagos not hearing as the words echoed in his very mind, the sadness in them hurting more than they ever could in just his ears alone. The shape-shifter couldn't stop the trembles that came and went in his body as he tilted Gweltari's chin up, making her look at him._

_**"I don't want to go, but I have to."** His hand slid up to palm her cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear even as it formed in her eyes. Gweltari grabbed his hand in both of hers, leaning into his touch as her head shook slightly in a 'no' gesture. She did not want to accept this and the shape-shifter knew it. He didn't want to accept it either and that made fighting her all the harder. Gweltari understood this and while she didn't want to cause him more grief by making him war with himself, she also could not get her heart to back down and comply with what he asked of her. Not yet at least. She didn't want to lose him._

_All this was known to Alagos without words, without asking and he felt as if his heart were being torn in two. He wanted to stay with Gweltari. Nothing would have pleased him more at the moment, but his loyalty, his life was to the Creator and Eru desired him in another place for a time. The shape-shifter wanted to follow both directions his heart pulled him in, but he knew he could only choose one and so did Gweltari. The white-haired male groaned deep within his spirit and the sound came out as thunder in his mind, dark clouds that rolled across the sky. Gweltari looked up at them for a moment and then back at him, and her eyes changed slowly, growing less sad and more remorseful. The ranger woman sighed and brushed her fingers against his cheek._

_**"I'm sorry. My heart aches at the thought of you leaving, but it recoils at the thought of making you disobey Eru."** She gave a trembling breath before speaking again. **"I love you, Alagos and I will not hinder you."** Her green-gray eyes held his hurting amber ones and the woman willed herself not to cry, knowing she was doing a sorry job of it. **"Please...come back to me, though. Please. I can't-"** She looked down, unable to form the words and only looked back up when Alagos fingers slipped under her chin, tilting her head. The shape-shifter said nothing, only kissing her and Gweltari clung to his tunic tightly, trembling just as hard as he was. Alagos finally pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, his breathing ragged, but whether from the kiss or fear, Gweltari was unsure about. She was not sure which one made _her_ shake so badly. The curly-haired woman didn't care either as she closed her eyes, simply relaxing in her shape-shifter's presence, listening to the low rumble in his chest that no one but her seemed to notice._

_**"I will come back, Nahisya. I promise."** Alagos tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear even as Gweltari shook her head, looking almost angry as she looked away from him, out toward the sea.** "You can't promise that, Alagos."** The reply was whispered, despite her irritation. Alagos wasn't bothered by either fact, knowing his bonded's heart rather than the emotions portrayed by her voice. The shape-shifter spoke quietly, not forcing her to look at him or even show she was listening. He knew she was anyway. **"Yes I can, Nahisya. I can make this promise because I know that even in death we will not be parted. I will come back to you one way or another and we will be together. I promise."**_

_Alagos held Gweltari tightly then as she cried and they both slowly accepted the fact that they would soon be parted, even if only for a little while._

* * *

Kahilnar looked over at the shape-shifter and the northern woman with a silent sigh of mild irritation, but understanding why they'd left him to explain what was going on to the others. Both Alagos and Gweltari's eyes had glazed over about five minutes ago and Noruiel had cautioned against 'waking' them, instead simply coaxed their bodies to sit, knowing was safer than standing. The Akira seemed to know something they did not about the two tranced figures, but the others did not ask her what it was and she did not volunteer the information.

The Easterling shook his head, looking away from the two and back up at the dragoness who was still glaring at him, smoke curling from her nose in anger. Sharpmist was not taking this well and that was an understatement. The others had left, retreated really, and the black-haired youth was left to deal with his bonded alone before he was required to talk to Daerhael and Noruiel - and the people following as Daerhael had informed him before slipping away. Kahilnar now growled back at the female, his own anger stirring at the many things he had to do before he could simply leave. "What?"

"Honrin iri tys riiyakino, glusanca nikryrq!"

Kahilnar blinked and raised a brow, not having a clue what his dragoness had just said, but knowing by her tone and the anger in her mind that it had not been a compliment. The thought amused him and his lips twitched in a smile that had Sharpmist swinging her clubbed tail at his head, irritated and growling with warning. The black-haired youth merely ducked the white appendage with practice and walked toward the large white creature, coming to within inches of her muzzle and gleaming teeth, no fear in him. They had never feared each other. That was one thing both Sharpmist and Kahilnar could claim with pride. They might have not understood one another, they might have been reluctant to interact, they might have angered the other on a regular basis, injured and stung each other with actions and words, but neither could ever say they'd been scared of the other.

"I take it you don't like my decision." The sarcasm was clear and Sharpmist blew a stream of fire at him - something that didn't even make Kahilnar flinch - before moving her face away and starting to leave entirely. Kahilnar looked after her in both amazement, but also the beginning of mirth, running to catch up with the now grumpy dragoness. He looked up at her when she finally stopped, glaring out into the desert and the Easterling tilted his head. "You're pouting!" Sharpmist did not answer, only growling harshly in her throat and looking away from him even more. It was something Kahilnar had only ever seen his younger sister do and that had been when she was four. The thought made his smile start to widen until it was an outright grin. The white dragoness looked at him then and something flickered in her red eyes that Kahilnar did not immediately identify seeing as she was keeping him out of her mind.

"If you do not come back I will personally kill you, Easterling." The threat was said quite seriously and Kahilnar took it as such, the smile fading from his face as he nodded, looking out toward the desert as his dragoness had done a moment ago. "Most of my family are now my enemy, Rovina. I will not be staying any longer than is necessary."

"Why are you going at all? Do you have a death wish I do not know of?"

Kahilnar snorted, eying her. "If I had a death wish I am sure you would have fulfilled it by now." He looked away again as Sharpmist finally rumbled in some amusement. The black-haired youth sighed, reaching out absently to rest his palm against the white scales that met his hand. Sharpmist did not move, something in her wanting the contact more strongly than she wanted to move away. The dragoness would not admit it out loud, but she would miss Kahilnar while he was gone and she would worry. Despite her anger, she understood why she could not yet go with her bonded to the human cities, too. She just didn't like that reason.

"My sister needs me. That is why I am going." The reply was quiet and the dragoness moved her head so that it was in his line of sight, her red eyes meeting his green. "Your youngest sister. Mahayre." It was not a question, but Kahilnar nodded anyway, running a hand through his hair in a jerky movement. "She's...she had a bruise on her face..and she seemed..different. Mahay..my sister is..light. She was my light. I only realize that now, but she was the salt that kept the corruption from consuming me completely and...I can't leave her there. She's growing weaker. I saw that clearly and it...it scares me." Kahilnar was not sure why he felt he had to say all that out loud, but he didn't regret doing it and he met the red eyes of his dragoness as warm air moved his hair back, drawing his attention upward. Sharpmist was regarding him with a hard look and her voice was harsh, but what she said conveyed an entirely different message than her demeanor.

"You are a warrior, Kahilnar. You are a prince and it is charged of you to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Every dragon knows this law and they uphold it. Go to your sister, but know that I will be watching for your return."

Kahilnar only looked at his dragoness for a long moment before nodding and resting his hand on her nose for a brief moment. "I will come back, Rovina." The Easterling stepped away and smirked. "I wouldn't want you to get slow and lazy from lack of _trying_ to hit me with that tree-trunk of yours." He chuckled, ducking the white tail that came within centimeters of hitting his head, before darting away toward Daerhael and Noruiel, Sharpmist's growl of promised revenge following him the entire way.

* * *

**Review! They make me happy and I like feeling happy these days...  
**


	15. Braig

**Disclaimer:** What? Did ya not read me profile? Yeah, I think it is safe to say I ain't Tolkien OR Peter Jackson, so no, I don't own Lord of the Rings or make money off this story.

A/N ~ Your authoress is stressed, which, I guess, is good news for you readers seeing as I can't stop writing because of said stress... Enjoy the chapter.

**Bold is mind-speech. Italics are Avarikal, Elven or Rhûnic - you will know which is which by the characters if not by the fact that I usually mention which language is spoken. :)  
**

* * *

**Rhûnic - There is a lot in this chapter. The "place names" will seem to have some Elven dialect in them. This is because there IS some there. I sum this up to Elven influence over the years (sort of like the name Rhûn itself, meaning "East" in Elven).**

_Vy-kror_ = Savage Blood - a type of dragon to the East.

_Hrron Rovin_ = Dark Dragon

_Nipik Rovina_ = Battle Dragoness

_Renisko-yenre Rovin_ = Form-changing Dragon

_Befnia_ = Mother

_Ceplina_ = Swift River

_Vintael_ = Greenback

_Rhes o Ainek_ = Flight of a Bird

_Calorgrov_ = Greentree

_Gleritar_ = Singing Forest

_Narketil_ = Fire Birch-tree

_Luusa_ = Blue Lake

_Baya_ = Fiery

_Bryn_ = Hot

_Lyt_ = Ash

_Osn_ = Smoke

_Nar_ = Fire

_Carsk_ = Red

_Bik Grov o Dolo_ = Wild Trees of Shadow

_Procalor_ = Little Green

_Morduath_ = Darkshadow

_Groron_ = Strongwood

_Morlyt_ = Dark Ash

**Avarikal - a mixture of Sindarin, Quenya and Filipino.**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Amin mata ay lissë gitan iyong censenya at suilamali pag amin tainga ay iyong salita_. = My eyes are graced by your presence and welcome to my ears are your words.

**Dracon**

_Cionloryn_ = Dark Heart - This is not a compliment among dragons as those with dark hearts are usually manipulative, without pity, selfish and cruel.

_Minwag_ = Coward - One who doesn't like to face danger or trouble.

* * *

**_Braig ~ Fierce_**

Kahilnar stood before the former people of Karafik and took a mental breath. He had never wanted to be a leader. In fact, he'd run from the position - literally - and had been more than willing to remain in the shadows while his brothers fought for the right to sit on their father's throne. Few would have guessed it because it was expected that he would have this trait, but the Easterling was not power-hungry and never had been. Kahilnar knew that in his world he should have had great ambition to claim the throne of Al-Salyha, even to the point of contemplating killing off his own father, but the desire had never been his. His brothers did not understand it, his father saw it as weakness, but Kahilnar could never bring himself to WANT to rule. He was not a coward, nor was he afraid of making decision that would affect others, but he knew he'd rather not have to.

The Easterling found it ironic that he'd run from his home throne, a throne to ONE Kingdom among four, fled from his over-ambitious brother to avoid fighting with his kin and now...now he'd come back to a war, a war ignited by the same brother he'd run from...and now instead of one throne among four Kingdoms...he was being told he was to receive EVERY Kingdom in the East. It boggled his mind when he truly thought about it, so Kahilnar tried not to think about it overmuch. At this moment, though, looking out over the man eyes that watched him, the Easterling could not avoid thinking about it and wondering just what it was that made HIM qualified to lead anyone. He didn't deserve it, that much he knew for sure. And yet, still these people were willing to follow_ him_. Not Daerhael, the guard older and more knowledgeable. Not Alagos, gifted beyond comprehension and much more conscious of the things that went on around him. No, they were looking at him and he found that he didn't want to disappoint them. It was an odd feeling.

He sighed again, this time out loud and saw Sharpmist glance back at him with a raised eye-ridge. He was on the dragoness' back - to better be seen by everyone gathered - standing calmly and with easy balance as her deep breaths lifted him up and down. The people that looked up at him kept glancing at the dragoness nervously, but Kahilnar knew they thought he was in control of Sharpmist and so they were not overly worried about her presence for that reason alone. The Easterling figured it was time to burst that bubble. If there were going to follow him, they were going to do it knowing just what they were getting into and accepting it.

_"Why are you here?"_

The Easterling's question was posed loud enough for all to hear, but it didn't garner any less confusion and the people looked around at each other, uncertain and suddenly nervous. Kahilnar watched them for a long moment before crouching on Sharpmist's back, his voice calm, but now lower in pitch, making them listen. He had seen Aragorn do this with his advisers, but had never thought he'd need a reason to mimic the tone. He hadn't truly thought about doing this either; the calmness had just come to him and now the words did as well. Kahilnar wasn't sure if they reflected what was in his heart or if they came from a higher power, but either way, they caught the ears of the people before him and that was enough.

_"Why are you following me? Do you even know?"_ His green eyes pierced them one by one and he saw the beginning of true thought in their gazes._ "Do you even know who I am? I know you believe me to be the Roniysr, but tell me, what do you know about me? Do you know where I go or what I plan to do? Do you know what I stand for or how I treat those under my authority?"_ Kahilnar stood again, walking the length of Sharpmist's back slowly, barely aware that every eye followed him as he thought, as his words started to make him wonder why it was that so many people followed those who only brought them heartache and pain, who cared about them not at all. He didn't want to be the kind of leader. No, if he had to lead, he wanted his people to follow him because he was a good prince, not because they feared what would happen if they didn't. The Easterling looked at the people below him again, his expression truly questioning. _"Why do you _want_ to follow me?"_

There was a long silence before a young voice made itself and the crowed turned, searching for the individual who had spoken. They soon found the speaker, a boy of about fourteen with a little girl who looked to be around three holding his hand tightly, her thumb in her mouth as she looked around with wide eyes. The boy stood tall under the many eyes around him and looked at Kahilnar directly. _"I cannot speak for the people around me and will not try to."_ He seemed to gather his courage before going on and those around him remained quiet until he spoke again. _"I can speak for myself, though, and I will. I follow you because you helped us and you asked for nothing in return. You did not have to use your power for us, but you did and that shows compassion. You asked for nothing after you helped and that shows you to be generous, milord and open-handed. When Lord Uwan and his son accused you and attacked you, milord did not strike back, showing mercy. It is more than I have seen in my life and though I am young, I have seen great cruelty and little kindness."_ Black eyes that were much older-looking than they should have been held Kahilnar's.

_"I have witnessed a miracle of greater proportions then just a healing of a land and I intend to follow it and see where it might lead me."_

Kahilnar found he could not keep a smile from lifting the corners of his mouth and the people looked at the child in both respect at his perception and his words, wiser than his years. The Easterling felt a feeling of gratitude well up in him as more and more people started stating their reasons for following him. They ranged everywhere from liking the way he'd handled the man in Karafik who had spoken boldly to him to the way he'd treated the Twanres and northern slave. The fact that he'd healed their land and then had not demanded any kind of tribute from the lord of their city and had not retaliated when he'd been attacked by said lord was the reason many had chosen to follow him. To sum it up, his actions had made him an interest for these people and at this point they were looking for any type of leadership that was true and protective. To them he seemed to fit that category and now, now that he'd wanted to hear their words, had asked their opinions and continued to stay quiet, listening...that just seemed to strengthen their belief that they'd chosen correctly in follow him.

The Easterling finally held up a hand and was rewarded with complete silence instantly. The fact startled him for a moment, but he didn't show it._ "Very well, you've made your decisions known, but I would like to see if you will stand by them."_ His green eyes swept the crowd, noting that many looked curious, but few looked nervous anymore. Kahilnar glanced at Sharpmist, knowing she was in his mind - knowing she knew his thoughts, knew what he was saying as he translated for her - before he jumped off her back, moving to stand by her head. His voice rose, making sure none missed what he said next.

_"I know many of you think this Rovina is controlled by me, but you are mistaken. Sharpmist is a Northern Rovina and she is controlled by no one. She does as I ask because she is loyal to me, but nothing I say can make her do something against her will and I will not have you thinking that is true when it is not."_ He watched as black eyes widened in dark faces and it was a young girl of five, eyes fascinated, who spoke first, showing once more that children would be the first to accept the unknown the fastest._ "My grandfather said dragons were bad. He said they would eat me if I didn't obey my mother."_

Sharpmist snorted loudly, making many people jump and look at her with wide eyes, finally starting to realize that she understood what was going on. Kahilnar looked at the dragoness for a long moment. He had been translating for her subconsciously for a while and now his green eyes held her red with the first twinklings of mirth before he looked at the crowd again and called the little girl. The child looked up with wide eyes at her mother and the woman looked scared, but nodded slowly, letting her daughter go with reluctance, but used to following orders. This was not an order, but it could become one if she didn't do as was asked her. The child approached Kahilnar cautiously, but with curiosity as she looked at Sharpmist. The Easterling smiled, reminded keenly of his sister as he looked at the girl. Even though his sister was three years older than this child they both possessed the same curious innocence that was so rare in his homeland. Mahayre would like meeting his dragoness.

Kahilnar pushed the thought away for now, though, and picked the girl up, making her stiffen, but she grabbed on to him instinctively. The black-haired youth smiled slightly and turned toward Sharpmist's muzzle again, reaching out to touch her scales. _"You can touch her, too, if you want."_ The child looked at him with wide eyes, but after a moment's hesitation looked up at the battle dragoness and reached her hand out. The tips of her fingers brushed the white scales before she jerked her hand back again, looking almost worried. Sharpmist rumbled in amusement and Kahilnar chuckled, taking the little girl's arm and making her reach out again, pressing her palm to the warm scales this time before he let he hand go slowly. The girl kept her hand there even after his hold was gone, blinking in amazement and then delight. She looked over at her mother, a grin coming to her face.

_"Befnia! I'm touching a Rovin!"_ The enthusiasm and excitement was contagious and the child's mother smiled, coming forward in the crowd and holding her hands out questionably for her daughter. Kahilnar didn't hesitate to walk over, something the woman did not seem to expect, and hand the girl over. The mother breathed an audible sigh of relief, but didn't move away when the Easterling ruffled her daughter's hair. _"You were very brave. Thank you."_ The child giggled and Kahilnar stepped back, looking at the people again.

_"Rovin are not the savage creatures we have been raised to believe they are. The only Rovin who fit the description we know them by are the Vy-kror and to the North, Hrron Rovin. Sharpmist is a Nipik Rovina and as intelligent as you or I. She will not bring harm to you if you do not give her reason to. Do not threaten her and she will be peaceful with you if not pleasant."_ The Easterling could not help but add that last bit and the white dragoness growled lowly, blowing cloud of smoke at him that had the little girl, still in her mother's arms, giggling quietly. The black-haired youth glared at Sharpmist and then glanced at the crowd._ "See?"_ The whispered phrase, not at all quiet, garnered a few chuckles and some of the people relaxed a bit, but many still looked unsure, suspicious. How were they to trust that dragons were not what they'd thought for so long based on only ONE dragon?

Kahilnar noted this question in their faces and looked to his left. Many pairs of eyes, all silent, looked over with him to see a white-haired male standing next to the 'Northern slave' the people recognized from yesterday. The male looked irritated at being singled out, but approached when all Kahilnar did was continue to hold his amber eyes. The people moved back at the shape-shifter's approach, somehow sensing that was the wiser decision and Alagos stopped beside Kahilnar, casting a scathing glare at the Easterling from the corner of his eyes. The look made Kahilnar's lips twitch with amusement, but he did not smile as he looked over the people again, placing a hand on Alagos' shoulder, ignoring completely the stiffness of the white-haired male. He knew the shape-shifter did not like this in the least, but Kahilnar also knew that Alagos was in no danger and he needed the other male to trust him in this.

_"Alagos is a Renisko-yenre Rovin. He can change his form at will and there are very few of his kind left."_ Kahilnar seemed to hesitate slightly on the last bit and Alagos glanced at him, shaking his head slightly. The Easterling nodded just as subtly, accepting the shape-shifter's answer with something akin to relief. Right now, it would be enough to introduce his people to the fact that dragons were not all evil without telling them he was one as well._ "This Rovin saved my life twice when I was younger and his counsel and presence I accept. Sharpmist is loyal to me and I to her. If you would follow me, you will have to accept these things as well or be on your way now."_ He left it at that, simple and blunt before turning to speak to Daerhael and Noruiel, watching Alagos make a silent retreat, few even noticing his departure he was so good and blending into the things around him. The Easterling glanced back at the people for a moment before shaking his head slightly. Let them have their time to think about it and come to decision while he talked to his advisers, for that was how he was beginning to see them.

_"Is that what you had in mind?"_

The comment, given with a smirk, made Daerhael sigh, but nod, starting to smile._ "Yes, and I must say it started out well."_ Noruiel laughed softly and looked at the two of them with amusement. _"Let us hope you did not ruin the effect with your last bit of words, Roniysr."_ The Empath chuckled again before scanning the crowd, her usually blue eyes a light brown and Kahilnar spoke softly so only she heard. _"What do you feel?"_ He was starting to find he trusted Noruiel. There was something about her, something that drew you to be honest with her, to trust her. She seemed to hold no ill-will to anyone and her words were carefully spoken when she said them out loud, but it did not seem to Kahilnar as if those words were contrived. They were simply truthful, but thought about before said to anyone. It was something he could learn to value.

Noruiel spoke after moment, her voice soft as well. _"Indecision. Some fear, excitement, resolve. Curiosity, anger..."_ The Akira finally looked at him, smiling slightly as her blue eyes danced with amusement. _"They are feeling very similar to yourself, Prince."_ Kahilnar rolled his eyes at her before looking back at the people who still talked, now growing more sober when he looked back at the brown-haired woman. _"Can you tell me who is angered?"_

_"Those three men to the far left and toward the back of the crowd. Their clothes are of finer make than many of these peoples', though, they have tried to hide this fact. They have a cleaner and much more confident bearing than the other people of the city."_ The Empath looked sidelong at the male, her expression serious and...well, 'intelligent' was the only word that came to Kahilnar's mind at that moment. _"I say they are spies and are greatly displeased that you have won the hearts of these people with not only very blunt truths, but also no bribes or promises of anything."_

_"What makes you think them spies?"_ Kahilnar asked the question just to hear what she might say even as his mind noted the things she'd said with agreement. Another detail, one that Noruiel seemed to have overlooked, was the way the three men looked at the people around them. Maybe, considering the Akira came from a place where most people were treated with respect, even the lowest in the kingdom, she did not see the disguised disdain in their black eyes and the way they seemed to almost sneer whenever someone got too close to them. Kahilnar noticed it immediately, after all he'd seen the expression, less thinly veiled, on his brother's faces and practically any noble that he came into contact with. The looks had usually been directed at him and that made them all the more easy to read now on the faces of these men. Yes, these men were not here for his leadership, but to undermine it. Of that Kahilnar had little doubt.

_"I don't believe you need me to answer that question."_ The reply was given quite calmly before Noruiel gave him a raised brow, a smile and walked away. The Easterling found himself looking after her in amusement before he directed his attention to crowd once more. The people had quieted greatly and many were looking at him with determined expressions, as if they expected him to try and make them leave, and they were going to do everything to stay. It struck a chord of true mirth within Kahilnar and he raised a brow, crossing his arms._ "Well? What have you decided?"_

The fourteen year old who had spoken before spoke now, the people around him nodding in agreement._ "We will follow you, milord. Many of us are unsure about the Rovin with you, but we are sure of you and that is enough."_ It was all the boy had to say and it was all the people seemed to have to say as well as Kahilnar studied them. The Easterling finally dipped his head in acknowledgment and then turned his piercing green eyes to the three men Noruiel had pointed out. _"What say you three? Many in this crowd have I seen talking and yet, you have not said a word. Your disguises are good, but the contempt in your eyes gives you away for what you are, my lords."_ Kahilnar's voice was now cold and his eyes hard as they met the black ones of the now startled nobles.

The Easterling walked through the crowd slowly with all the grace of a Twanres and just as much an aura of deadliness. The people parted before him without question and Kahilnar's eyes glowed black as his gift swirled to the surface of his mind and he spoke just as calmly as he approached the three individuals. _"What did you hope to gain by coming here? The return of these people? To gain a reward for turning in a prince? Perhaps you were promised a reward from your lords for killing me because they were disgraced yesterday?"_ The Easterling saw the flicker of surprise that went through their eyes before it was hidden and smirked, still walking toward them at a steady rate, his gift reading their every thought, something they seemed to be just now realizing as he listed one thought from each of their heads.

Kahilnar stopped before the three, his body giving the very picture of being at ease, relaxed, but his expression anything but peaceful. A flicker of something like cold fire flashed in his eyes at what he saw in the three lords and his voice came out soft, but lethal like sharp ice. _"Or did you plan to gain status and glory by killing a dragon?"_ All three lords paled and suddenly looked strained as a flaring pain bloomed in their minds, running down their spines in waves. The black, depthless eyes they stared into seemed to growing darker and only one emotion entered them; loathing. It was in that moment that the three knew they looked at their own deaths and the one to the right sneered, lines of pain on his face, but also defiance.

_"That creature is an abomination and deserves no less than death! Its carcass should be laid out in the sun to rot!"_ The lord spat the words venomously. They were the last ones he said before falling, dead before he hit the ground, blood pouring from his ears, nose and eyes. Someone in the crowd screamed, but no one moved away or closer, only able to watch in morbid fascination at what they were witnessing. It would seem their Roniysr was more than just beneficial to his people, but also wrathful to his enemies. They looked at the black-haired youth to see that Kahilnar finally wore an emotion on his face and it was rage. His glowing black eyes locked on the middle lord and the man to the left. They backed up frantically, but could not get away from the pain in their heads no matter how fast they moved. The Easterling watched the two with no pity, no mercy in his dark gaze. It was only a strong hand gripping his arm that halted the vengeful youth and his gaze flickered warningly to whoever had stilled his forward movement.

It was Alagos and the shape-shifter's amber eyes met the Easterling's own with no fear, their powers more than a match for each other. Kahilnar growled his words out, his gift severely displeased and he himself no less happy with the interruption. "Let go."

"No." The reply was simple, but it contained all the stubbornness, defiance and steel will that had gotten Alagos through eight years of hell. Kahilnar's gift saw this, his ears heard it and he snarled again, but looked away, toward the men again, knowing that with but a simple adjustment he could kill the lords. It would be so easy and it was an alluring thought. So tempting...

"Kahil!"

Black eyes snapped back to the white-haired male and Alagos tightened his grip on the Easterling, his voice soft but commanding. "Don't do this. Let them go." The shape-shifter saw a flicker of green creep into the night eyes that glared back at him and loosened his grip slightly, taking a different approach. "You are not of the darkness anymore, Kahil, but of the light. Come back to it." The words seemed to reach the Easterling as if from a great distance, but he saw the truth in them and for the first time in the last few minutes, he truly saw what he'd done. The realization did not shock him, but it did worry him to a degree. He had not needed to take it this far and he had. The black-haired youth could not find it in him to be sorry for the first lord's death as it had been his plan to kill Sharpmist, but the other two... While they were not entirely innocent, they were also not the brains behind the plan and he'd known that - knew that.

The lords suddenly dropped to the sand, holding their heads as the pain in them swiftly disappeared. The men only took a moment to take stock of the fact that they were alive before scrambling to their feet. Kahilnar's voice was no less cold than before when he spoke, but his eyes were now green, once more in control. _"I spare your lives for the petition of a dragon you would have slain without thought. Let that linger in your minds and may it never give you peace until you understand it. Now begone!"_ The lords look at each other hurriedly and then took off faster than their legs seemed to want to carry them as they stumbled and fell many times, eliciting chuckles from men all around in crowd. The people only turned to look at their new prince when the lords were out of sight and watched their prince who was standing silently, looking at the white-haired male who had been daring enough to approach him when his power was running rampant.

Whoever the shape-shifter dragon was, the crowd came to the conclusion that he must be greatly respected and trusted by their prince indeed and they made mental notes to treat him accordingly, dragon or not. The people found that they were not startled nor repelled by what they'd seen Kahilnar do. To them violence was natural and when that hurt was not being afflicted on them, but for their sake, it bothered them not at all. So it was that they watched the Roniysr carefully, wondering what had made him stop short of killing the two men when it might have been wiser to do so. Unfortunately for them, they would not get an answer as the two males they looked at were not speaking aloud, though, they were speaking.

**"Are you in control now?"**

Kahilnar nodded, frowning at the ground, thinking.** "Yes."**

**"What's wrong, Kahil?"** Alagos saw the Easterling's eyes flicker with mild irritation at the nickname, but he didn't correct the shape-shifter, seeming to be too preoccupied to care at the moment. His green eyes flickered to the dead body before him.** "I don't understand what happened. I...I got angry so fast. Too fast." **The situation had reminded him too much of when he'd had little control over his gift and had used the herb Yribvin to keep the pain at bay.

**"It was the threat to Sharpmist that sent your gift over the edge. Though you may deny it, you care for her at least enough to not want to see her harmed. Your gift knows this even if you don't."** Amber eyes glanced over the dragoness who was watching them carefully. Sharpmist had not interfered and Alagos knew that this trait was ingrained in her far more deeply than fear of humans was in him. In the battle dragoness' world, even when among the Clan, a battle dragon did not disrupt a fight between another battle dragon and their enemy for any reason. It was extremely rare that battle dragons let anyone help them in a fight and Sharpmist had already done that once with Morroch. She was not inclined to do it, however, and it had been the circumstances of the battle with Seregon that had driven her to accept any help from the black shape-shifter. Now, though, she was not going to stop Kahilnar fighting or killing anyone. She would protect him if he could not handle his enemies himself, but if he appeared well in control and in no danger, she would remain quiet and simply wait.

**"That wasn't all this was."** Kahilnar didn't dispute the claim of caring for Sharpmist, but he also did not just accept the answer blindly and Alagos felt a flicker of pride go through his heart for the black-haired youth before him. The Easterling was learning.

**"I know. What do you think it was?"**

Green eyes gave him a calculating look, knowing the shape-shifter knew the answer already, but also knowing that Alagos was not going to tell him something he knew Kahilnar could figure out himself. The Easterling groaned internally at this, but only sighed out loud and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring when it simply fell in his eyes again as he looked out at the desert. **"I need to use it again. It's getting restless and I need to wear it out."** The words came reluctantly as Kahilnar knew what it would take to do that, but Alagos gave a small, sympathetic smile before clasping Kahilnar's shoulder. **"It will be well. You are not alone in this anymore. You would do well to remember that."** The hand slipped from his shoulder and the shape-shifter made to move past and Kahilnar's own hand came out to catch the white-haired male on his shoulder, halting him so that they stood in opposite directions, shoulder's almost touching. The Easterling's voice was quiet and his green eyes met the amber ones that watched him intently.

**"As would you do well to remember that _you_ are not alone, Alagos."**

The shape-shifter looked at him for a long moment before simply dipping his head and slipping out of Kahilnar's hold, heading back to Gweltari. The Easterling sighed, shook his head and followed after the other male. He still had work to do and he felt as if he'd barely begun. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_The landscape shimmered around him, light flecks once again making up most of the grass, trees and life. Pale shades of color waved as if in a breeze, attaching and detaching themselves from various objects, never still. Kahilnar took a moment to gain his bearings, adjust to the world his gift showed him before he focused more specifically on where he was in actual location. The Easterling slowly recognized the shimmering plains of grass of a light green hue that stretched out before him. He was in the Kingdom of Ab-Gribyl, close to the Sea of Rhûn and on the northern side of the river Ceplina. The grassland before him was the Vintael and it stretched from the Ceplina River to the Rhes o Ainek River in the north, bordered by the Orocarni Mountains to the east and both the Sea of Rhûn and the Calorgrov Forest to the west._

_The black-haired youth turned in a full circle and raised a brow, seeing nothing. Kahilnar sighed and focused on his gift. He needed to start this process somewhere else. The command made his power recoil briefly, making the land around him start to fade and the Easterling snarled, bringing it back into focus swiftly even as he held his gift on a tighter leash. It was safe to say that Kahilnar and his gift had never truly gotten along. The power was not necessarily a living thing, but it was a growing thing, something that could become wild like a thicket of blackberry bushes. When tended to properly, the thorn-branches produced good food, barriers and beauty, but left to its own devises and the plant quickly would get out of control and even harmful to the things around it. To tame it once again one could not simply push it back and try to confine it or that person would end up with nothing more than injuries and more work as the plant grew around, over, under and even through the barrier set up before it, practically unhindered. To control the vine-like blackberry plant, a person had to cut it back, killing off the branches unneeded and shape the plant into what it needed to be in order for it to be beautiful and useful once more._

_Kahilnar knew his gift was the same way. He'd never kept it under any control, only trying to push it back and keep it confined with an addictive herb. And his power had grown almost wild, causing more harm than good and overgrowing in some areas, trying to make up for the lack of care on his part and the absence of his dragon-gift, a power that would have balanced out and even combated his mind-reading gift. In some ways it was understandable that he would not have tried to hone, practice or have anything to do with his power and had tried to shove it away considering the world he lived in, but now Kahilnar knew he was going to have work harder now to teach his gift and his mind what it should have learned at a young age._

_One of those lessons was that HE was in control of his power and not the other way around. Right now he would concede to the fact that his gift was probably going to control when he had to use it for a time, but HOW he used it...that was going to be up to him as he was determined to make it that way. So it was that the Easterling enforced his command on his power and found the landscape changing around him once more until he was surrounded by the glittering light-specks that made up the desert. A still river that pulsed with movement every few minutes snaked its way through the light specks that made of the great expanse of sand. Shimmering grass made of dark green light that waved in a gentle, but unfelt breeze lined the river's banks and Kahilnar smiled slightly to himself. That river would need a name._

_The Easterling relaxed his hold on his gift slightly now that it had brought him where he wanted and he felt the power surge in an almost happy manner, practically dragging him to a new destination as if it was drawn to something. The black-haired youth found his black eyes blinking in surprise and mild astonishment as he looked at the scene his gift had brought him to._

_It was the group. The people of Karafik were bright figures made of red, pink, brown and tan light-specks, all healthy and no darkness around them. It pleased Kahilnar to see, but he found himself focusing more on the people he knew than the ones he did not. His eyes were first drawn to the Tsubasa. Dark blue in color, pulsing with light streaks that seemed to wreath them, touching everything around them, the winged-cats were fascinating to watch. He turned his black eyes away, though, seeing no shadow on them either. He was unsure if any could come near them at all with how brightly they shone. It was a strangely comforting thought. Kahilnar next looked at Daerhael, seeing nothing more than a dark brown light-figure. He had expected to see no less and turned his attention to where he knew Sharpmist would be. The dragoness was a gold sun, radiated the fiery yellow color like a large fire. Some shadow hovered around her, but it did not alarm the Easterling. The dragoness was a creature of battle, of war and a faint shadow would always be wrapped around her, just as it would around him. Sharpmist appeared healthy, though, and he was reassured._

_Gweltari and Noruiel drew his gaze next. Sitting together, they almost seemed to blend into one person their light-flecks were so similar. Both were a light purple, weaving together and then separating, strands of purple light extending loosely to the people around them. Noruiel's were different from Gweltari's, though. The older Akira's light strands seemed to be more concentrated, wavering less and stronger in some areas than in others. The ones going to the people of Karafik were loose, waving in the silent breeze, not important in a way Kahilnar could easily sense. The strands going toward him and Gweltari, though, were thick and strong, pulsating with light. Noruiel's power-strands did not seem to be able to touch Alagos, though, they looked to be continually trying.  
_

_The Northern Akira's light strands were much different than Noruiel's. Not only were there more of them, but even the ones he knew to be 'insignificant' were stronger than the other Empath's. Cords of undulating light-flecks, thick as his leg were also stretched out to both him and toward the place Alagos was, the only difference between the two strands being that the one going to the shape-shifter contained more colors than just purple, but also gray, red, brown and hint of orange that he did not understand the meaning of. The Easterling eyes narrowed in some understanding, though, as another thing became clear to him. Gweltari was, in truth, more powerful than Noruiel. The fact surprised him somewhat, but Kahilnar accepted it, turning to look at Alagos._

_What he saw confused him. The shape-shifter was not made of light specks at all, but was solid and looked like he would if Kahilnar's gift had not been active. It was only after a moment or two of studying the other male that Kahilnar saw what he had not noticed before. Alagos was surrounded by light, but it did not touch him, seeming to wrap around him like a shield. The fact instinctively concerned the black-haired youth as he saw something beneath the light itself; shadow. A haze of gray surrounded the shape-shifter, keeping the light specks out. The only light that seemed to be getting in at all was coming from Gweltari's purple strand as it extended to the white-haired male, but the shadow was corrupting that, too, the gray seeping back along the thick cord to Gweltari herself. The woman seemed to be in no danger as of yet, though, as the light pulses around her killed off much of the shadow, not letting it in. Some managed to bypass the light shield, but its numbers were few. Alagos, however..._

_Kahilnar found himself approaching the other male slowly, trying to see if he was missing something. Alagos did not behave as if he were sick, in pain or corrupted, but what his power showed him said he was. Or did it? Could gray mean something else? Kahilnar knew it could not mean anything good, hence his continued worry, but perhaps it had another meaning besides these three. The Easterling stopped before the shape-shifter - who looked blankly past him - and felt a peace settle over him even as the light specks around glowed brighter, giving him hint as to what was happening, though, he did not need it. Kahilnar's lips lifted in a genuine smile as the warmth that he'd grown to love in such a short time enveloped his body, flowing through every limb, every vein and nerve until his very being hummed with it. The Roniysr closed his eyes, his voice humbled, but filled with a joy he could not hide when he spoke._

_"I am Your servant. What is it You desire of me?"_

_Kahilnar felt a shiver of awe travel through his body as he was answered, the voice that had sung Arda and the Valar into being speaking to his heart, encompassing him in a love so great he felt like both shouting for joy and sobbing uncontrollably at the same time. He did neither, though, being made only to listen to the words of his Creator._

_"My Son is hurt and My heart cries out for his pain, but he heeds not My words, hearing them as if from a great distance." The sheer agony that came with the words, the infinite sadness of a Father who could not make everything well for His child, the frustration of a Creator who could not speak to His creation swept over Kahilnar and this time he did cry out, but in pain, feeling he might split in two from the feelings that ran through him. The sorrow and hurt left as quickly as it had come, though, and he was once again wrapped in warmth that soothed the pain. The Easterling shook his head, hair hanging as he looked at the sand and tears dripping off his face to land on the light-flecked ground below. "I don't know what to do." He was not unwilling to do what he could, but if the Creator could not reach Alagos, if Gweltari could not, then what could HE do?_

_"Love him."_

_Eyes that streamed white light blinked, looking up, though there was now no one to see besides Alagos who still stood before him, unaware of what went on around him. "What?" To say Kahilnar was confused would be an understatement at this point. Did not Gweltari love Alagos? Mana, Aki and Osamu did. Morroch certainly did! The shape-shifter was loved. Why, then, would affection from him make a difference? His thoughts were not hidden from the Maker of his soul and Kahilnar heard the Creator chuckle softly._

_"You are his enemy."_

_"Not anymore."_

_"Your represent his enemy and acceptance from you will mean more than you can know. My Son's spirit has been wounded more deeply than even My Daughter, whom I gave to him, realizes. There is a great fear in him that he does not let others see, but I have seen it and it does not please Me."_

_"What does he fear?"_

_"Rejection. This is the root of his pain. The wounds of his body have healed. His heart is mending under the careful care of My Daughter, just as I desired, but his spirit is still crippled and it affects his relationship with Me." There was a long pause in which Kahilnar felt a deep sadness and the Easterling found that all he desired was to comfort his Creator. He did not know how the creation could begin to mend the hurt in the Maker, though, and he could only wait until Eru spoke again, His voice like the sea, infinite and deep, expanding beyond time and worlds. "I would have you love him, Kahilnar. Love him despite his faults. Love him when he is the most unlovable. Do not forsake him when he pushes you away. Accept him as I have accepted you. Forgive him as I forgive you."_

_The Easterling felt each word sweep through him like a wind, gentle but fierce and found that he could think of no reason to say no. He knew he could. He had a choice, but he did not want to. He had said he was the Creator's servant and he'd meant it. If this was what it took to obey, then Kahilnar would do it to the best of his ability. His heart spake this unto his Maker before his mouth could even form the words and he felt the warmth inside him increase, a feeling of great happiness and pride filling his heart and flooding into his very nerves so that he could not help but laugh in sheer delight. He had pleased Eru and the reward could not have been better had he been able to imagine it. The feeling eventually toned down, though, leaving him gasping for breath and he heard his Maker laugh softly. Kahilnar smiled back, but it faded after a moment as he looked at Alagos, worry going through him once more. "My Lord-"_

_"You may do what is in your heart to do, My Son. I will be with you."_

_The Easterling felt the warmth inside him build again, but this time it felt different, purposeful and powerful. It was a power he could use and it was his disposal, to accomplish the Creator's will. Kahilnar was determined that it would as he reached out and touched Alagos chest, his palm laying flat against the shape-shifter's heart. He felt the light surge up his arm and explode outward to wrap around the white-haired male, chasing away the shadow with an almost savage anger. Kahilnar started feeling the beginning of accomplishment until felt Alagos body suddenly convulse under his palm, as if it was protesting what was being done to it. The Easterling watched in horror as more gray, darker than the last shade came seeping out of the shape-shifter body to push away the light trying to get in. Alagos was fighting this. The knowledge of it did not anger Kahilnar but filled him with grief and he drew his hand away from the white-haired male, understanding._

_He could not help Alagos until Alagos was ready to accept aid. Just as the Creator did not heal His creation until they were willing to let Him. It was free-will and it would not be messed with. The bitterness of this understanding hit Kahilnar hard and he felt anger burn in his chest, an anger that stemmed from the injustice that had been done to Alagos to make him this way, unreceptive to even the most simple of help from another. "Now you better understand My heart, My Son. Use this knowledge well." The words were the last he heard from the Creator before Eru's immediate presence was gone and Kahilnar was once again surrounded by many light-figures, one of which was now Alagos, the shape-shifter no longer solid._

_The black-haired youth stood there for a long moment before taking control of his gift once more, doing what he'd come here to do in the first place. The thrill of it was gone now, though, and his power gave him no trouble throughout the rest of his self-appointed task._

* * *

Noruiel watched in unveiled curiosity as Kahilnar started drawing with his fingers in the sand. She and the others had been watching the seated Easterling for a good ten minutes now and he'd yet to do really do anything, simply sitting still, eyes closed as he used his gift to do something they could only guess at seeing as he had not told them his purpose. At least he'd done nothing as far as their eyes could tell them anyway. The Akira knew something had been going on, though, as her power was focused on the Roniysr intently. He'd gone through such a wide range of emotions within the last few minutes that she could not help but know that there was more going on then they could see right now.

The brown-haired woman had been immediately worried and yet suspicious when Alagos had suddenly gone pale and had clenched his teeth, bringing his hands up to hold his head as if in agony, a great shudder going through his body before it had stilled again and he'd loosened his grip on his head, breathing shakily. Gweltari had been right there by his side, trying to talk to him, but getting little response at first. The curly-haired woman had finally gotten a few quiet words after a time, though, and whatever Alagos told her she seemed to reluctantly accept, looking not at all satisfied or convinced. Her emotions certainly said she was no less worried or unhappy, but the ranger woman had not questioned the shape-shifter again, simply staying close to his side after that.

Noruiel had found it interesting and now watched Kahilnar with fascination, moving closer and attracting Daerhael's attention, causing him to come over as well. The two tilted their heads at about the same time, watching the patterns being made in the sand by the Easterling's fingers and immediately trying to make sense of them. It was the guard who caught on first, going to stand a little behind where Kahilnar was sitting. The gray-green eyed male pointed to a line that extended from left to right, squiggling slightly away from some triangle shapes and then going up to meet more lines that made a strange type of square with jagged ends and dips.

"That's the Sea of Rhûn and the river Ceplina." His voice was thoughtful and he watched Kahilnar's fingers move carefully, pointing out things as they were made as Noruiel watched, appreciating the fact that Gweltari started translating the Westron tongue for her without being asked to. These language barriers were annoying to say the least. "The Orocarni mountains, they are the triangles. See? They extend upward and the Ceplina drains into a hidden lake in their valleys. And the forests of Gleritar and Narketil border their western sides. That is the lake of Luusa, right next to Gleritar. And there are the mountain twins, Baya and Bryn, with smoke coming from their tops." The guard pointed out several dots Kahilnar had hurriedly made to represent the trees of the forests, exactly where they should have been in Daerhael's mind and then two large triangles that had lines coming out their tops. Four more large triangles were made not far from the first two, but further in the group of ordinary triangles. Daerhael smiled slightly. "Lyt, Osn, Nar and Carsk. The Fire Mountains."

Thus continued the usually quiet male, naming the the river Rhes o Ainek, the biggest forest in Rhûn called Calorgrov and then further north the forests of Bik Grov o Dolo, home to the Kingdom of Ar-Hihn and Procalor, the smallest forest to the west of its borders. The guard seemed to know exactly what he was talking about until Kahilnar started to draw something else that instantly caught Noruiel's attention. The guard frowned slightly and looked at the Akira, noting that her eyes seemed to hold some surprise as well as excitement.

_"What is it?"_

_"He draws the Rebel Home. Do you not see it, Daerhael? The mountains dip right here, he's made sure to leave this space open to draw a valley right behind Bryn and Baya."_ The young half-elf looked up at the guard and he looked back at her before both looked down again, tilting their heads once more as Kahilnar fingers started drawing another line, this one more hesitant in coming as he started in the middle of the 'desert' on the southern side of the Ceplina. The Easterling finally got to the river and seemed to pause for a long moment before veering sharply right, east and crossing the Ceplina at a place that made Daerhael raise his brows in surprise. Kahilnar's finger then continued going further up, drawing a line through the Vintael plains until it came to the Gleritar forest and again paused, stopping to draw a significant circle before going on between the forest and the Orocarni Mountains, something that made Noruiel make a sound of thought this time, unsure. Both the guard and the half-elf looked at each other in mild alarm when Kahilnar's finger took the path INTO the forest, though, and they watched silently as the line the Easterling had made finally weaved through the mountains before stopping at the Rebel Home.

Alagos had watched the whole thing without a word - not counting the translation he gave Gweltari when the two started speaking Rhûnic - and he was the only one who noticed when Kahilnar's eyes finally fluttered open, looking momentarily lost before focusing again. The Easterling did not immediately look at his map, but met the shape-shifter's gaze from across the distance that separated them. Hard amber eyes stared into green and Kahilnar would have laid his ears back had he been able to at the anger in Alagos' expression. The white-haired male's voice conveyed his...irritation when he spoke silently to the black-haired male.

**"What did you try to do?"** Alagos was not even sure what had assaulted him, but it had hurt, like someone trying to peal back a bandage on a wound before it was ready. Little did he know that was exactly what Kahilnar had tried to do. All Alagos knew was that something had tried to invade his mind, and it had felt like his body, but had retreated as soon as he'd fought back. That alone had alerted him to the fact that it was not an 'enemy' attacking him as an enemy would have persisted and this power had not. Now, looking at Kahilnar and the strange expression in the Easterling's eyes, the shape-shifter knew for sure it had been Kahilnar who'd tried to do something to him.

**"Something that did not succeed and something I will not attempt again without your consent."** It was all Kahilnar was prepared to say about the incident and he watched as Alagos watched him thoughtfully for a long moment before finally silently growling his assent and dropping the subject. They both knew that it was not forgotten, but this was not the time nor the place to discuss such things. There would be plenty of time when they left the group and they both knew it keenly.

_"What is the point of this map?"_ Daerhael's voice broke through Kahilnar's musings and he found both the guard and the Akira looking at him intently, Alagos and Gweltari watching in the background, the shape-shifter translating quietly what was said to his bonded. The Tsubasa kept an ear cocked in the two-legs' direction, too, but they did not seem to mind where they went, only that they were here and stayed where they lay, lounging on the sand. The Easterling blinked, looking down on what he'd drawn with mild surprise. He hadn't been aware of doing this, but he wasn't about to admit that to them and he ran a hand through his black hair, noting absently that it needed to be cut as it was almost past his shoulders now. Kahilnar studied the map quickly and smiled a bit, looking back up at the ones who watched him. _"Exactly what it looks like. This is the route you will take to the Rebels."_

_"You have us going over the Ceplina much too close to Morduath, Calengil."_

_"And through an unsafe path between Gleritar and the Orocarni."_

Both objects were allowed to be spoken, but both Noruiel and Daerhael could see it did not change the black-haired youth's mind in the least as he simply watched them calmly, almost amused before speaking._ "I am well aware of the rumored danger for each path you speak of, but I also know them to be untrue at this time."_

Daerhael's brow furrowed._ "What do you mean 'at this time'?"_

_"The Groron Bridge was damaged during the raining season. The Ceplina is not able to be crossed at that point along the river. The shallowest place that would be even marginally accessible to crossing is the Morlyt Way."_ Kahilnar sighed, looking North, his eyes slightly unfocused as if recalling a memory. _"The ruins of Morduath present very little danger at this point. It is riddled with evil, but at this time that evil slumbers deeply still despite what is going on around it."_ Green eyes blinked, looking at the half-elf and brown-haired male who watched him, listening._ "The Morlyt Way will be clear to cross and on the other side you will find plenty of game to keep the people fed until you reach Luusa Lake."_

_"What about the path between the forest and the mountains? There is rumored to be enchanted creatures there that can lull even a dozen men to sleep with their voices alone. It is not for nothing that it is called the 'Singing Forest', Roniysr."_ Noruiel seemed adamant about her concern, even if she appeared slightly unsure about the rumor itself. After all, this was not her land and she'd only ever studied it and then been here for a few months. She was only going off what she'd read and heard, but it was enough to make her nervous. Kahilnar did not seem concerned, though.

_"It is a valid concern, Noruiel, but I can guarantee that the creatures who inhabit the forest of Gleritar will not hinder you when you pass through."_ The Easterling looked at Gweltari as he said this and the ranger woman raised a brow, confused as to what she had to do with this discussion seeing as she knew next to nothing about Rhûn or its legends. Heck she didn't even know the language! Kahilnar only smirked slightly, his eyes tinged black and instead looked at Alagos who had already made the connection, a connection Kahilnar had seen in Gweltari's mind and stored away until now in his own.

_"Anikrrn. You speak of Anikrrn."_

The Easterling nodded and Gweltari suddenly looked both momentarily frustrated that she could not understand and then interested as she caught one word she knew. "This is where they live?" She looked thoughtful, not expecting an answer, muttering to herself quietly. "They were far from home indeed."

_"You've seen these creatures?"_ The question came from Noruiel, speaking Elven. She had not understood what Gweltari said, but the ranger woman had seemed to know what was going on. Gweltari smiled, nodding. _"Yes, and as long as you don't harm them or their forest we should be perfectly fine traveling through their territory."_ There was a silence after that and no one seemed to want to break it, knowing that if they did, it would just be bringing the inevitable along faster. It was Sharpmist, listening carefully - Kahilnar had begun simply translating the different languages in his head without thought for her, though, he'd needed Sharpmist to translate what was said between Gweltari and Noruiel seeing as he didn't speak Elven - until now who broke the quiet, rolling her eyes. "Standing here like stone is not going to get these people moving to travel in the morning nor is it going to make parting any easier." She said it impatiently, but Kahilnar could feel the reluctance she too felt and it made him glance at her in amusement, strangely comforted by the fact that she didn't want him to go, not that he'd tell her that.

The group seemed to sigh as one and Kahilnar, Daerhael and Noruiel stood from sitting and crouched positions, looking toward the people who had settled down somewhat, but who also occasionally glanced over, interested in what was going on. The Easterling looked at both Daerhael and Noruiel before running a hand through his hair again, tired in a similar way to how he'd been yesterday and only wanting sleep at this point. It wasn't to happen, though, and he knew it. Keeping this in mind, Kahilnar squared his shoulders and walked with purpose toward the people who stood at his approach. The respect still surprised him, but the Easterling did not show it and instead spoke clearly so all could hear.

_"I have to leave you for a time."_ He waited out the murmured and then not so quiet protests until they'd died out and then spoke again. _"I have a pressing matter that needs to be dealt with swiftly. I will return when I am able, but until then Daerhael will be leading you."_ He gestured to the brown-haired, gray-green-blue-eyed male at his side and the crowd immediately started studying the guard even as the Roniysr spoke. _"He is my most trusted Adviser, Healer and Guard. He is a native of Rhûn and I know he will treat you well and lead you as I would. I trust him and I ask that you do so as well."_ Kahilnar looked into the eyes that watched him and waited until some sort of decision had been reached in many of the individuals before going on.

_"This is Noruiel, my Akira. She will be sure to keep your livestock from running away and is second to Daerhael. You will obey her orders just as you would mine or Daerhael's. I trust her."_ The people looked a bit more skeptical at this, each one of them knowing that Akira only came from over the mountains and that anyone from over the Orocarni was an enemy. They then looked toward the white dragon that hovered just beyond the Roniysr and had to laugh at themselves. It would seem that following this prince would require they accept many enemies-turned-friends into their lives. It was almost like a collective sigh of acceptance went through the people and Noruiel smiled at what she felt, bowing her head to them gratefully.

Kahilnar saw his work was done and simply turned and walked away, heading toward his now-abandoned-for-hours bedroll. It was late noon, evening approaching, but the Easterling knew Alagos could fly at night for a time and they needed to be going. He packed his bag quickly, not having much to take and stood from his crouched position only to come face to face with green-gray eyes in a pale face. Gweltari expression was hard, but Kahilnar saw the way she swallowed repeatedly and trembled spastically. The woman was terrified of the idea of her shape-shifter leaving, but was bravely trying to hide it. Kahilnar found her courage admirable, but he also knew why she was here and sighed silently, but not showing it as he faced her.

"I can feel your annoyance, Easterling." The words made him grit his teeth, resisting the urge to swear and Gweltari finally showed a shadow of a smile, relaxing slightly our of her stiff posture. Her green-gray eyes met his own green when he looked back at her and Kahilnar was almost alarmed by the emotion in her gaze. It was pleading and her words echoed it. "Please bring him back to me." The woman sighed shakily, not letting him answer before she went on. "I know we have never gotten along, but...I know you care about Alagos, whether you mean to or not. If not for my sake, then for his, keep him safe."

"You do not need to ask me, Northerner." Kahilnar wasn't sure what more to say, but Gweltari gave him a look, one of puzzlement that reached every aspect of her face and even made her tip her head, curls falling to the side. "I do not understand. You didn't even like him not a few days ago." She didn't need to say anymore and they both knew it. Kahilnar shook his head, eyes closed as he tried to recall exactly when his position toward the shape-shifter had started to change. He was unable to locate a specific time, though. Green eyes opened.

"I know, but I don't feel that way now." The Easterling met the doubtful eyes that watched him with his own resolved ones. He knew she was not going to want to hear this, but it had to be said for her to understand and trust that when he said he would do as she asked, he meant it. "We aren't fond of each other, Northerner. We argue, threaten each other and butt heads frequently, but there is something we do have in common and that is Alagos. I am the only person here who understands him to the same degree you do." He saw the anger flare instantly in her fiery gaze and was almost grateful for it. An emotionally fragile Gweltari was harder to deal with than a enraged one.

"You know not of what you speak, Easterling!" The reply was hissed and Kahilnar lowered his face to hers as he almost towered over her short frame, eyes hard and voice low. "Yes, I do and you know it. He may trust you with his past and his heart. He may tell you what is on his mind and he might trust you enough to love you, to let you into his life, but he does not trust you completely and you know this." He knew his words hurt her, tore at her, but they were the truth and they both knew it. "He trusts you greatly, Gweltari and that is more important than you can possibly know. He loves you more than his own life, but...he doesn't let you in completely."

There was a long, tense silence between them until Gweltari spoke, raising her head and eyes from the ground. She was not crying, but a grief was in her gaze that Kahilnar understood. "He trusts you with his gift." She gave the slightest of a smile and even that was sad. "I tried to understand it. I really did, but...the way it hurts him only makes me furious and I push it away. I make it so he is unable to use it." The ranger woman's voice dropped to a whisper. "And so he chose not to use it with my help. He chose to trust you." Gweltari knew she'd contributed to Alagos' decision and she knew, deep down that he had chosen as he had because he loved her and wanted to protect her, but it still hurt that he'd done this. She could not find it in herself to be angry with him, though, because she knew that had she not tried to hinder his gift, he would have trusted her with it. Gweltari just did not have it in her to watch him in pain and do nothing. She loved him too much to even consider it. And Alagos loved her to much to let her watch him in pain when he knew it was necessary. The level of care they had for each other could be their greatest strength or their greatest weakness as both were coming to learn more and more. Gweltari sighed shakily and swallowed, seeming to collect herself as she met the Easterling's eyes, her expression once again unyielding, just like Kahilnar was used to seeing.

"You are right, Easterling. He trusts you and for a reason I cannot understand, you do know him nearly as well as I do to a certain degree." Her voice lowered, clearly warning. "So live up to that trust. He trusts and cares for you enough to go into his worst nightmare not once, but three times now for you. Do not betray that or you will have more than you own people to contend with."

Kahilnar did not flinch under her gaze or her tone, simply returning her cold expression with a neutral one. His voice came out even, but no lie in it. She had accepted what he had to say and knew the truth of it. He need not goad her further. It was a clear sign of maturity growth on his part that he did not. "I will bring him back to you, Gweltari. You have more word." The female held his eyes for a few moments longer before seeming to back down, nodding curtly. "Good. I am counting on it." Gweltari looked away from him for a moment, her eyes on Sharpmist before she turned back, her tone a bit softer.

"I will look after her. I know you do not like leaving her, despite what your face or words say."

Kahilnar sighed and looked over at Sharpmist, feeling an unpleasant sensation slither its way through his heart. No, he did not like leaving her here alone at all. And she was alone. A lone dragon that his people would attempt to kill on sight the deeper they traveled into Rhûn. The people on the fringes of the Kingdoms, like the city of Karafik, were not as set in their ways as the people further inland. The people on the outskirts dealt with foreigners all the time and so they were more open to what he'd told him, but the people of Al-Salyha? Or Ar-Hihn? No. They were not going to take Sharpmist well at all and the fact worried him more than he would ever show. Gweltari seemed to see it, though, and she touched his arm almost hesitantly, neither of them used to civilized contact between them.

"I will do my best to keep her safe, Kahilnar."

The Easterling nodded, a hard look coming to his sharp green eyes as he focused on her. "You are an Akira and a powerful one. I trust you will do as you say."

Gweltari gave him a look, understanding coming to her face quickly. "You want-"

"Yes, Northerner. If she refuses to listen to reason then use your power. I will not have her following me or killing herself because she is too stubborn to obey a simple and logical order." The Easterling felt something twist inside him as he said the words, but he would not go back on them. Dealing with Sharpmist's rage or even distrust when he got back would be better than dealing with her death. He knew that like he knew he had to breathe air to survive. The dragoness' death was the worst thing that could happen to him for more reasons than just one and Kahilnar would do everything to keep it from happening. He had not let the dragoness see it, but Arienel's vision was still in his mind and it haunted his thoughts when he contemplated Sharpmist's presence in his home. He would not let her die. It was as simple as that in his heart, but his mind knew better and it angered Kahilnar in a way he could not express. He now looked at Gweltari's confused expression and growled under his breath in frustration.

"Just keep her alive, Northerner. That's all I ask."

The ranger woman only nodded, her voice quiet. "I will do my best as I have said and I trust you will as well, Easterling." The two shared a look of understanding, perhaps the first they'd had since meeting before Kahilnar walked past her and Gweltari was left praying silently that he'd be able to keep his word just as she hoped she could keep hers.

* * *

"I will hold you responsible if he's harmed." The growled words came from Sharpmist and Alagos literally bit his tongue to keep the words he wanted to say from coming out of his mouth, taking a deep breath before he turned around to address the dragoness. The shape-shifter had been making a route of places safe to fly over in his mind, looking out at the desert when the battle dragoness had come up behind him. He now faced her, amber eyes already guarded when they looked into her blood red ones.

"I am not the reason he's going."

A large white head snaked down to his level, an intimidating sight as Sharpmist's teeth gleamed in the fading light and her throat rumbled with a warning growl, but Alagos wasn't impressed and didn't move or even flinch. He was more that used to things like this and had been since he was born. The sight of an irritated or even angry dragon was not going scare him. He gave his own warning snarl when a thin bubble of fire lit up in the back of the female's throat, though. She was not going to blackmail him that way!

"Cionloryn!" The word erupted from his mouth before he thought about it and Sharpmist gave a sound that could have been a roar if she'd put volume into it. Her tongue was not slow to reply, equally as biting as his. "Minwag." The two stood for a long moment, now silent and glaring at each other, but the dragoness' fire faded away and Alagos anger went with it. The shape-shifter was the first to concede that they were getting nowhere and he sighed, flicking his white hair away from his eyes with a sharp movement of his head.

"You know I don't like this anymore than you do, Sharp."

The dragoness demeanor softened marginally at the old nickname, the one he'd used when they were dragonlings and she relaxed her tense postion, sighing in a great gust that swept Alagos hair back briefly with the force of it. "I am reluctant to trust you with him." She admitted it quietly - for Sharpmist - and gave him a leveled look. "We both know you are not skilled in keeping those you care about alive." She honestly took no pleasure in the way the shape-shifter flinched, a haunting pain passing through his eyes, but what she spoke was the truth and Sharpmist was worried about this particular truth seeing as she was placing the most valuable part of her life - as of now - in his care.

Alagos felt as if someone had hit him in the chest and a sick feeling sat uneasily in his middle, but the white-haired male nodded slowly, eyes closed. It took effort to speak. "I know." She was right and he knew it. It seemed that everywhere he went, so did death for those closest to him. His mother and siblings, the Kodomo he'd been unable to save while he'd been with the Tsubasa, Keyna and too many others to think about. Some he had not even really known, but others...he'd cared for and lost. All their lives had ended up the same, though; gone.

The white-haired male felt something akin to panic slip through him as he truly thought about just where he and Kahilnar were heading and the fact that he would be the only person close enough to the Easterling to help him if something should go wrong. Alagos felt bile rise up in his throat and was hard-pressed to push it back down. He was no longer looking at Sharpmist, his eyes clouded in both fear and memory. He heard the dragoness' voice, though, and his vision slowly cleared as he felt her claw - one of them - come under his chin, tilting it up. Amber eyes met both understanding, but sharp red ones.

"Do not forget what you are, Alagos. Do not forget what your father foretold for you at your birth. It might be what saves you and my bonded in the end." Her tone was even and she knew Alagos was aware of what she spoke about. The male bared his teeth, fangs growing as he snarled in displeasure. Yes, he knew what Sharpmist spoke of and he was not happy to be reminded of it. The battle dragoness only looked at him for a long moment before removing her claw and she moved her head away from his. "Do you understand what I am telling you, shape-shifter?"

Alagos looked away, feeling fury toward the female, but bit out the word she wanted to hear. "Yes." Sharpmist nodded in something akin to satisfaction and looked toward Kahilnar and Gweltari, speaking evenly. "I will watch her for you, though, I doubt she will listen to me. You do pick the most stubborn people to associate with, Snow." The dragoness noticed that the nickname did little to cool the fire in the amber eyes that watched her and she acknowledged to herself that she hadn't expected it to. The dragoness looked at the shape-shifter squarely once more and her voice softened for a only a moment.

"I do truly hope that you_ both_ return, Alagos."

The white-haired male only gave her a hard look before walking away. There was nothing more to say between them.

* * *

Noruiel approached Alagos and Gweltari almost hesitantly, weaving her way through the Tsubasa who bumped their heads against her affectionately as they headed toward the people of Karafik, their new jobs. The Empath pet them as she went, past. She was trying to convince herself that she was not nervous about talking to the shape-shifter, but she had to admit that the dragon - both of them really - intimidated her slightly. They were just so...different. Even their emotions were different in a way, complicated one moment and then simple the next. And Alagos, well she was uneasy about meeting him far more than she was about meeting Sharpmist simply for the reason that she could not _feel_ the shape-shifter. Gweltari's shielding power was so intricately wrapped around him that there were no gaps and the other Akira seemed to do it without thought, even when she was separated from her shape-shifter. It was intriguing on one level, but completely frustrating on another. Noruiel had no idea what the male might be thinking based off his emotions and his face...well, it told her very little.

Right now, she could sense he was agitated about something - something other than having to leave his bonded - only because _Gweltari_ was agitated, frowning at Alagos as if trying to puzzle him out. The eastern Akira saw the male reach out to palm the ranger woman's cheek, saying something she did not catch and would not have understood if she had. Gweltari seemed to relax a bit, but still looked worried. Noruiel could not blame her and it seemed neither did Alagos as a small smile came to his lips and he kissed the female's forehead, eliciting a smile from her as she said something to him, hooked her arm around his neck and kissed him on the lips. The scene made the half-elf smile and she cleared her throat as she came closer, gaining their attention.

Gweltari smiled when she saw the other Empath and beckoned her over. Noruiel came with a curious expression, her steps light though they did make prints in the sand, unlike her pure-blooded elven kin. She moved with the grace of a swan and the ranger woman pushed down a jealous ping, still smiling when the older Akira reached her side. Green-gray eyes looked up into the amber ones of the male that watched them and the curly-haired female looked between her friend and her bonded.

_"Alagos, this is Noruiel. She is an Empath like me from over the Orocarni Mountains."_ The words sounded strange to Gweltari - thinking that there was someone else like her - but not in a bad way and Alagos felt that as he took in the half-elf watching him with an intent, but almost shy expression. She appeared both interested in meeting him, but also hesitant. The combination amused him and the shape-shifter forced himself to push away his anger for Sharpmist and focus on what was happening now. He would be leaving in a moment and he didn't want his last memory - for a time - of his bonded to be like this. The white-haired male dipped his head, speaking in fluent Avarikal to the Empath, enjoying the surprised look that came to her face.

_"Amin mata ay lissë gitan iyong censenya at suilamali pag amin tainga ay iyong salita."_

_"How do you know my tongue and so fluently?"_ Noruiel could think to ask nothing else - now speaking in Sindarin Elven for Gweltari's sake - and almost missing the fact that he'd just given her a traditional Avarikal greeting, something he should not have known. Alagos only seemed to laugh silently, his eyes dancing with amusement. _"I am part knowledge dragon and my kind are fluent in every tongue across Arda. My gift supplied me with the proper greeting."_

The Empath blinked and looked at Gweltari who was trying hard not to giggle. _"I see why you like him."_ The words finally made the curly-haired woman let the laughter loose and she smiled widely, looking up at Alagos after a moment. _"Yes, so can I."_ The ranger woman looked between the two again, seeming to decide something before she brushed her fingers down Alagos arm in gesture of affection that he easily recognized and spoke. "I will be right back." Amber and blue eyes blinked at her in confusion, but Gweltari ignored them both, walking away. She felt strongly that something needed to be said between the Empath and the shape-shifter and she knew they would not say it around her. She'd showed Alagos what had transpired between her and Noruiel, but they had not been able to talk about it for a good length of time and she knew Alagos was worried about it, though, he did not mention it. Perhaps speaking to Noruiel would help.

Both Alagos and Noruiel looked at Gweltari's back for a moment before turning their eyes to each other. Noruiel was the first to speak, knowing why the ranger woman had left and wanting to make sure Alagos knew where she stood, where her heart was. _"What I said to Gweltari...I was only trying to warn her about what I knew to be true. I wish you both happiness and I pray what has happened in the past will not be your fate. I would not wish that on anyone."_ She said it quickly, wanting to get the entire thing out without interruption and the young half-elf felt better for doing it. She watched Alagos' reaction closely, not knowing what he was feeling and made a bit flustered by it.

The shape-shifter only looked at her for a long moment before look of gratitude went through his eyes. His words were spoken quietly._ "Thank you."_ Noruiel could not help but feel she'd done something more profound than she knew and only nodded, smiling in a friendly way. _"You're welcome. I don't know you yet, but I think you are good for Gweltari. She is very special and I know you must be the same to have gained her love."_ The Empath wasn't sure but she thought she might have seen the beginning of tears in his amber eyes before the shape-shifter closed them. The half-elf touched his arm gently with her fingers, her voice soft as she felt the moment called for it. Something was going on here that she could not fully see and she was going to do as she was prompted.

_"Go in peace, Alagos and may your journey be blessed."_

Noruiel made to slip away after that, thinking the conversation over as the shape-shifter did not open his eyes at her words, but she stilled when his voice called out after her, turning her head slightly to see his amber eyes danced with both a mirthful and yet mischievous expression. _"Follow your heart, Akira. Not all rules are made to be kept."_ The words were cryptic to anyone listening, but they made Noruiel's blue eyes widen in surprise. She did not get to speak, however, as Gweltari came to her side, smiling in amusement._ "Don't ask. He won't tell you."_

The Empath could only nod as she watched the white-haired male change into a white dragon, his scales glittering in the fading sun. Gweltari sighed in both fondness and resignation at her side, meeting the shape-shifter's eyes one last time before he turned away. Noruiel wrapped an arm around her new friend's shoulder in comfort as they watched Kahilnar climb onto Alagos' back. They then watched the two males take to the sky and didn't stop watching until they faded from sight.

* * *

**Review because I am stress-writing and you are getting chapters! Yeah. That sounds like a good reason. Right?**


	16. Talt

**Disclaimer: **I own everything. Yep. 'Nuff said. *blinks* What? You don't think so? Fine, I don't own Lord of the Rings. Whatever. *walks away***  
**

A/N ~ Hope you like it. :)

**Warning:** Mild warning for Alagos' memory. Nothing very graphic, but as always I would rather be safe than sorry.

Rhûnic

_Vintael_ = Greenback

_Vy-kror_ = Savage Blood - an Eastern dragon

_Erivnok_ = Meddler, One Who Changes (circumstances, lives)

_Gleritar_ = Singing Forest

_Hevcia'Jras_ = Flying Crown

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter (Eastern Kingdom, Kahilnar's home)

_Bryn_ = Hot

_Baya_ = Fiery

_Nevbin_ = Pale One

_Mraev_ = Wind

Elven 

_Aran_ _neth_ = Young king

**Bold is mind-speech and the language spoken in this chapter is Westron. **

* * *

**_Talt ~ Insecure_**

Kahilnar's green eyes studied the stars above them slowly, finding a comforting familiarity in tracing the constellations of his home-sky. While he could find many of these stars in the South and even the North, they never quite looked the same in those places and his eyes now traced the forms he knew so well from the vantage point of his Eastern homeland. The Easterling finally looked away from the heavens and toward the fire that was burning low. He and Alagos had reached the Vintael plains not two hours ago, flying through some of the night to get here. Initially Kahilnar had been surprised that the shape-shifter could fly in the night sky at all, but it would seem while dragons preferred flying during the day, they could fly after the sun went down. To make it even easier, Alagos knew the land of Rhûn from the sky just as well as Kahilnar knew it from the ground.

The black-haired youth now frowned, thinking about it and sighed silently as he rolled over slightly and then sat up. Keen green eyes scanned the empty, flat and moonlit land around them. Long grass bent and rippled under a cold breeze and the smell of earth and something like grain came to his nose. Kahilnar breathed it in, assured that all was well out there before turning his attention to the camp itself. The fire needed to be built again and he set about to that, feeding it carefully until it was brighter and warmer. Green eyes then strayed to the form on the opposite side of the blaze and Kahilnar blinked in mild surprise to see the form of a wolf no longer, but that of a human. It would seem Alagos had shifted at some point in his sleep.

The Easterling debated with himself for a long moment before standing quietly, grabbing fabric as he went and approaching the shape-shifter in a nearly silent fashion. He looked down at the other male for a long moment before settling the blanket over him and crouching slowly, studying the shape-shifter as he knew he might not get the chance to see him like this - somewhat relaxed - for some time once they got further into his homeland. Alagos had been tense and short-tempered as they flew, speaking little and nearly growling the words when he did. He had seemed reluctant to fly after dark, but when questioned by Kahilnar about it, had insisted he was fine to fly on for some time. It was only when Kahilnar had felt the ragged pulls of breath under his legs that he'd been able to convince - command - the shape-shifter to land. Now, thinking back on it, Kahilnar was sure Alagos had been trying to exhaust himself to the point of blacking out and in a way, it made sense to the Easterling. The shape-shifter was going back to the place that had hurt him and this time there was a lot more at stake...and he was leaving his bonded behind to do it, having just found her. It was no wonder that the white-haired male had just wanted to wear himself out to the point of not feeling anymore.

Kahilnar was not sure the shape-shifter had succeeded as his sleep seemed restless, his eyes moving beneath his lids and his face pale. The way Alagos seemed to curl in on himself, even in sleep, was starting to nag at Kahilnar, too. He had not seen Alagos asleep often, but when he had, the shape-shifter had not slept like this, not when Gweltari was near him. Kahilnar sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily. He knew how Alagos felt in regards to this. He found his own body reluctant to relax and sleep was far from his mind. He didn't feel safe and he knew that feeling was absent because Sharpmist was not with him. Despite everything, he'd grown accustomed to the dragoness and her over-protective ways - though he was sure she would thump him for even thinking she might care about him. Now he found he could not relax knowing she would not be snarling over him if something came out of the dark tonight.

The Easterling sighed again and stood, going back to his bedroll and simply sitting, looking up at the stars once more. He found his mind traveling to thoughts of his family almost against his will. Kahilnar did not waste that time contemplating Kilicar and Edgu's reactions to his coming home, though. He already knew what those two would do and while it caused a small twinge of worry in his middle, it did not compare to the uncertainty he felt about Sacalnun. It had only been earlier that day, but the visions of his brother he'd seen in Arienel's head had suddenly come back to him and Kahilnar could not help but wonder what they meant. In the first vision he'd been fighting Sacalnun, but there had been no true malice on either of their parts and he'd left peaceably after talking to his brother briefly. The second vision had been of Mahayre going to his brother's room and sleeping curled against his brother's new wife. It confused Kahilnar as Sacalnun and he had always had a sort of understanding to stay out of each other's way, but had rarely interacted beyond that. The Easterling was uncertain as to how his sibling would react to his presence at home once again.

Kahilnar did not want to think of his father, but the image of the man came unbidden and he found his fists clenching tightly in an unconscious reaction. He was starting to wonder if 'father' was even the correct word to use for the man who had 'raised' him. His emotions were twisted and tangled when he thought of Diraron. Part of him wanted to sincerely please his father and to love him, to be loved and appreciated for who he was by the other man, but...painful experience, years of harshness and simply the reality of his standing with the King of Al-Salyha told him he was wishing for the impossible, nothing more. It hurt his head and strangely, his chest, just to try and make sense of it so Kahilnar stopped, pushing the problem away. It was most likely that Diraron would not react overmuch to his unexpected reappearance, but would surely be planning on 'fixing' it as soon as Kahilnar showed his face. Of that the black-haired youth had little doubt.

And of Mawiyah, Firyal, Katun and Mahayre? A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. It would be good to see his second mothers and his sisters. Firyal was forty-nine years, fourteen years younger than his mother, and Kahilnar had little trouble thinking of her as a mother, he never had. Mawiyah, however, was forty-three, only a year older than him and that had made the mother-son relationship awkward at first seeing as he'd been sixteen when his father had married her at the age of seventeen. Then he'd been seventeen when - the then eighteen year old - Mawiyah had given birth to Kilicar. Being separated by a year had begun to mean very little, though, as it soon became apparent that Mawiyah aged normally, both mentally and physically, and she'd soon surpassed him in aged-wisdom and maturity. It had become easier for him to think of her as a mother then and they had never truly had a problem with their roles after that. Both women had always been cautious around him, though, despite their naturally inclined urges to mother him seeing as his own mother was gone. Kahilnar suspected, and had for some time, that they were so careful around him for the fact that he didn't age, his gift was a thing of rumor - unpleasant rumor - around the palace and he was the first-son of the King. The last reason was enough for them to fear for their lives in his presence as he would have only had to say the word and their lives would have been forfeit. For a time they had truly feared that threat, but the black-haired youth had never done anything to make them overly worry throughout the years.

They'd soon come to trust him more when his twenty-seventh year had seen Katun born to Firyal and he'd been curious about his sister, wanting to hold her and asking questions. His father had not approved and at that point, that was all the reason Kahilnar had needed to become even more inclined toward his new sister. It had earned him some cautious affection from Firyal and Mawiyah and after so many years of feeling so alone, Kahilnar had become even more attached to the two women despite the disgust of his brothers who saw their mothers as nothing more than elevated servants. Kahilnar had ignored them and that tentative bond between the three females and him had grown stronger when Mahayre was born seven years later and he'd fallen for her completely. It was something his brothers has never done - cared for one of their sisters - and it had reaffirmed his place in the womens' minds. No, Kahilnar would not mind seeing those two women. He only wished that circumstances would let him freely converse and greet them when he got back, though.

The Easterling had to wonder if Katun would even still be in Al-Salyha. She was now fifteen and due to be married. Girls did not stay unwed for long after hitting puberty in the East and a princess was lucky to get to fourteen before she was given to another Kingdom in the name of alliance - alliances that usually ended within the first few months. At her age, Katun was more than ripe for marriage and his father would be keenly aware of that. Diraron had taken Vaanya when she was fifteen and he twenty-seven, and she'd had conceived Kahilnar within the first month. Mawiyah and Firyal had been more rare in that they'd been wed, both of them, at the age of seventeen and had their first children at eighteen, a much healthier age for bearing children if not completely acceptable in some peoples' eyes. Kahilnar had often wondered if that was one of the reasons his mother had always seemed so fragile; if it had been because of his birth. With that thought came the strange desire to protect his sister. Katun was strong, stubborn and she spoke her mind often when she should remain quiet for her own well-being, but Kahilnar could not help but worry if marriage to a man who would probably be in his late twenties or early thirties would harm her like it had seemed to harm his mother.

And Mahayre... Kahilnar could not help but picture the bruise that had been on her face when he'd last 'seen' her and the Easterling snarled under his breath. Kilicar was digging his own grave in more ways than one. More and more Kahilnar was liking the idea of not having to acknowledge any kinship to the other prince and treating him as the enemy the Roniysr knew he was. Yes, the thought was becoming ever-more appealing. He shook his head, took a deep breath of crisp air to clear his head. First, he had to get his little sister out of there...and then, then he could figure out how to deal with Kilicar. He could figure out what was going on with Sacalnun then, help Katun if she was willing. Yes, he'd deal with that after making sure Mahayre was safe.

Kahilnar sighed again and looked back up at the stars, tired beyond belief. He would not find rest this night, though, and despite the fact that Alagos eyes were closed in apparent sleep, he knew the shape-shifter would be equally as tired as he come morning. In some snickering part of his mind, Kahilnar thought that only fair.

* * *

_He stood someplace new. The stones under his bare feet were rough and uneven, so different than the smooth surface of the tunnels and there was no stone over his head. The knowledge was almost blissful. Rough stone, jagged even, made up the high walls that towered any way he looked, cutting off any hopes of freedom. This place was like a large cell, a very large cell and open to the air and elements, but still a prison. He'd never been here before and he should have been looking around more closely, memorizing this place, trying to escape even... His mind knew all this, but his body was simply too tired to care as it soaked up the first sunshine it had seen in almost four years. His lungs seemed to expand slowly, savoring air that did not reek of blood, the dampness of the cell, feces, urine and the sickness of the dying and dead. The shape-shifter decided that his mind didn't care at the moment, either and simply closed his eyes for a precious minute. A minute in which he could pretend he didn't feel the chains on his wrists, the collar on his neck. An unending moment in which he was not weak from hunger and thirst. Just one minute of time to ignore the hurt of his body that never seemed to go away and the weariness of his spirit. Alagos wanted to stay in that minute and never leave it, perhaps even die in it, but he was not allowed to, just as he knew he would not be._

_The blow to his cheek hurt, ached, but it did nothing more than make him open dull amber eyes. His chains were being held to either side by a guard so he could do little more than look at the person who'd struck him. Rinobic's sneer greeted his eyes, just as it had since his capture and Alagos felt a small stir of defiance rise up within him like a sputtering flame on wet wood. The dark-haired male seemed to be waiting for it to appear in the prisoner's eyes and he only struck out at Alagos when it did. The shape-shifter groaned at the fresh agony to his stomach, a new bruise to layer the old ones, and couldn't help but try to curl over the injuring even knowing it was useless. His silent point was proved as his head was yanked up by hair that was now long, matted and dirty beyond recognition of being white. Amber eyes, now filled with a keen wariness, met the dark ones that looked back into his own and Rinobic smiled in satisfaction at Alagos. The fire had gone out again to be replaced by fear and a hopelessness that was slowly killing the shape-shifter._

_"Behave, Dragon and we might not take you to the lake today." It was hissed cruelly and Rinobic laughed as the male before him visibly paled, his sunlight-deprived skin going as white as his hair should have been. The lake. A place of horror for the shape-shifter. The lake was located in an underground cave and appeared innocent enough, but what Alagos had soon learned was that there was a small opening near the bottom of the lake that tunneled into a smaller chamber with no exits but the one and only a small pocket of air near the cave ceiling. His captors didn't know why, but something about being trapped in there, surrounded by water and rock, unable to swim outside the pocket of air...well, there was something about it that made their captive very cooperative after spending an hour or two in that place._

_Alagos started trembling just thinking about it, just hearing the threat and Rinobic tightened his hold, lifting the shape-shifter's head up further. "Understood?" He enjoyed seeing the stark terror in the amber eyes that watched him as Alagos nodded as best he could, his shaking worse now. In this, they had broken him. He would do almost anything to stay out of that place, because there he was cut off from the wind that now caressed his skin with worry. There wasn't any air. Only a suffocating, pressing water that threatened to squeeze the life out of him. He could not feel the element that was so vital to his existence and in the first week of his captors having fun with their newly discovered method of causing him hurt, they had nearly killed him. From then on they'd been more 'careful' with how they incorporated this method, but that only served to make it that much more potent and terrifying for Alagos.  
_

_The shape-shifter's head was let go of roughly and he took a shuddering breath before looking up again, finally beginning to wonder why he was here, what this place was. His guards seemed to tighten their hold on him as he showed more awareness for his surroundings and in some remote, small corner of his mind, the shape-shifter found a bleak kind of amusement. They still feared him. Even after four years they were still nervous around him. If he'd been in better shape mentally and physically, Alagos might have taken advantage of this, but as it was he couldn't bring himself to care enough to try anything that would only result in him being in more pain when he failed. Amber eyes flickered around, though, studying their surroundings - noting that three, or maybe four, figures were watching him from the top of one of the walls - before landing on Rinobic again, the other male watching him closely._

_"Release him."_

_The command did not seem to startle his guards, but Alagos started, some form of life coming back into his eyes and face as he stared at the dark-haired male. Amber eyes narrowed, his mind racing with questions, fear, uncertainty and even some small, tentative hope he would not let grow at this time as the chains on his wrist were unlocked and fell away, leaving his arms feeling strange for their lack of weight. The small flame of hope died swiftly, however, when no move was taken to remove the collar around his neck, though, and Alagos growled low in his throat before he could contain the sound. It earned him a blow to the back of the head that knocked him forward on to his hands and knees, and made his vision swim sickeningly before stabilizing again. No other hurt was forthcoming, though, and the shape-shifter finally worked his way to his feet, again, hating that it took clear effort to do so. He found Rinobic still watching him calmly and the man spoke once more when Alagos was paying attention._

_"My Master is quite bored today and requests entertainment." A smile came to the man's face that sent a shudder through Alagos for he had seen it one too many times and knew that whatever this 'entertainment' entailed, it would be bad for him. Rinobic proved his point when he gestured to the two guards and Alagos found his arms held securely once more. The chains were not replace, though, and that worried him more as Rinobic approached and another guard from behind, one whom he'd not sensed, grabbed his hair, holding his head in place. Panic raced through his body, but he could do nothing about it, only able to wait in growing fear for what was to come. He was not expecting what happened next, though, and flinched violently when the collar around his neck suddenly screeched loudly, the lock protesting being opened and the horrible thing was removed. Alagos could only feel shock at the turn of events and his captors took advantage of his frozen state to complete their task, snapping something else around his throat._

_When the guards abruptly released him, Alagos did not move, not at all sure he had the courage to. Slowly, though, his hands came up to inspect what had replaced the collar that had lain so closely against his skin for so long. He felt his heart sink as his finger encountered metal once more, only this time, it was hanging loosely around his neck. It was a sturdy ring of metal, exactly like his smaller collar, but while it was larger than the previous one it was still too small to slip off his head. It did allow some room though... Amber eyes snapped up to meet the dark ones that watched him and slow understanding came to Alagos that the other male saw. Rinobic smiled again, a cold smile that inspired no encouragement or sense of safety. A cold wind blew around them and Alagos somehow thought it appropriate as it certainly fit the world around him, the people around him who seemed to have no warmth in them at all._

_"Good luck, Dragon." The words were followed by a chuckle and Alagos' eyes darted to the other end of the rock wall where a loud shriek of metal suddenly rent the air. He glanced back over at Rinobic only to see that he and the three guards were disappearing through prison-like door that firmly shut and locked behind them. The shape-shifter felt a cold fear settle into his limbs as he slowly turned his attention back to the far wall. A dragon stood there now - it had been let in to the wide 'courtyard' through a wide door that was now shut - sniffing the air. The creature was a copper-color and no bigger than a large messenger dragon. It had a worm-like, long body with small wings that would provide it with gliding skills only. Its thin tail was shaped like a whip and it lashed the air now, snaking every which way in agitation and fury. Two sturdy legs held the dragon up, but it had no front legs, only its wings. Its head was of a moderate size, but the teeth that gleamed in its mouth sent shivers over Alagos skin and he very quickly realized how deadly those teeth and clawed feet could be. This was a Vy-kror and it would not show mercy, whether Alagos be a dragon or not._

_He felt his breathing grow more ragged as the creature finally saw him, its yellow eyes darkening and glazing over in rage and hunger. It had been held captive like him, hurt and starved and it wanted both revenge and a meal. Alagos was the only thing that it saw at the moment and the creature acted swiftly. The shape-shifter barely managed to roll away from the viper-like teeth that struck at him, feeling every bruise and wound on his body protest at the sudden movement as he hit the cobblestones and got up as quickly as he could. The movement wasn't fast enough and Alagos felt claws dig into his shoulder before he was sent sprawling. The Vy-kror did not pounce immediately though as it it studied its fallen prey. It certainly smelled strange and the creature paused for a moment, trying to puzzle it out with its small intelligence. The hesitation was all Alagos needed though to understand what he had to do. To understand what might just save his life._

_His shoulder burned with fire, blood seeping through his clothes and his entire body ached, but the shape-shifter tried to ignore these things as he concentrated, feeling a panic rise up in his chest. He hadn't done this in four years. What if he'd forgotten how? What if it didn't work... Alagos felt relief flood him, though, as his mind found what it wanted and his body responded accordingly, changing. It wasn't fast, not nearly fast enough, but it was working and he managed to roll away once more from the snapping teeth that would have ended his life. It was enough time for his form to change completely and while his body did not flood with energy, it did vanish of pain and the relief was like nothing he could describe. To move without pain...it made up for still feeling so weak and the large white wolf sprang away from the whip-like tail that came for his side, snarling horribly as he turned to meet his foe._

_Fury was flooding Alagos, just as it was the Vy-kror. Both of them were held here against their will, starved and hurt, but Alagos had been in this place much, much longer and he was much more intelligent. His rage was deeper. The other dragon had very little chance of making it out of this alive, that much the shape-shifter knew. When Alagos' new fangs struck out at the Vy-kror, leaving bloody gashes on the copper body before he sprang back, only to attack from a different spot entirely...the other creature knew it, too and fought harder for it._

_The two predators circled and struck, leaving deep wounds that slowly dripped on to the cobblestones, making the ground slippery with the red liquid. The Vy-kror was tiring quickly, but Alagos was too and the shape-shifter could have wept with relief when he saw his opening. He took it and his teeth sank deeply into the other dragon's neck, feeling hot blood fill his mouth, running into his nose and eyes. The Vy-kror gave a dying shriek and Alagos let go when the creature started to thrash in its death throes before stilling, the breath leaving it. The white wolf, now blood-coated, snorted the red liquid from his nose, shaking his head to clear it and then stood still on shaking legs, heaving for breath. He stared at the dead dragon with growing sadness and suddenly wanted to wash his mouth out repeatedly to rid himself of the taste of blood. The predator part of him was almost desperate to feed on the fresh meat, but the intelligent part felt sick at the mere idea of eating his own kind._

_Alagos did not have long to fight with himself over this, however, as the prison door opened once more and Rinobic reappeared, followed by at least six other men each holding either rope or chain. Rinobic himself held a metal collar in his hands and the shape-shifter backed up on instinct alone, his entire being screaming at him to either run or fight back. Since running was not an option, his teeth instantly bared in a snarl and with the blood still covering his body, he must have looked possessed as some of the men seemed to pause before continuing forward more cautiously. Rinobic only raised a brow, looking quite pleased as he continued to approach with a confident stride. "Very good, Dragon. We might have to do this more often." The smirk was clear and Alagos' snarl grew louder as his ears pressed almost flesh against his head, his fur standing on end. His amber eyes followed the dark-haired male's every move while at the same time trying to pay attention to the the other men fanning out around him. It was an impossible task and Alagos knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to just submit._

_He dodged the first thrown rope with ease and growled a warning, his lips curling back around his fangs, but it did not stop a chain from the left striking him in the side. The wolf yelped at the unexpected pain, jerking away blindly and so did not avoid the next rope that encircled his neck. Alagos gave a savage snarl, lunging for the man who held the other end of the leash, but he never made it - just as he knew he would not - as a whip he had not noticed before snaked out to lash across his muzzle, bringing a howl of pain to his throat and stopping his forward charge. It was over at that point and the shape-shifter soon found himself muzzled and two chains snapped to either side of the collar he wore, the ends held taunt between a man on either side of him. He fought their pull on principle alone, but was truly helpless to do anything as they dragged him through the door and back into the tunnels, into darkness. The return back into darkness was almost like a physical blow and already his body longed for the sunlight once more.  
_

_If Alagos had thought they'd take him back to his cell, he was sorely mistaken as the path they dragged him down became more familiar, dreadfully so. The wolf stopped snarling, a whimpering, sobbing sound coming from his throat instead as the water became clear before his eyes. He shrank under the hand that suddenly grabbed his scruff with intention to hurt and his amber eyes met the dark ones of the man he hated more than Rinobic. Alagos wasn't sure when he'd arrived, only knowing that this was the 'Master', the man with the scar on his face, who was the reason for his torment. He had met him for the first time in his cell years ago and that day his torture had almost broken him completely. This man ignited a fear in Alagos that he could not describe properly and he trembled uncontrollably in his hold, the fact that he was here only made worse by the place they were now in; the lake. The dark lighting around them was only driven back by the torches on the wall and they cast eerie shadows over the still water's surface. The walls of the cave dripped as small streams flowed from the world above, their sound echoing more loudly than they should have in this forbidding place.  
_

_"Change back, Dragon." The command was given calmly, almost softly in the silence, but Alagos only whimpered, shrinking down further onto the cold stone beneath him, as far as the firm hold on his neck would allow. The hand twisted slightly, just enough to cause a streak of pain to travel all the way down to his tail and the command was repeated again in the same tone. The wolf whimpered again, but did not comply. In his human form he was more vulnerable to injury, he felt so much more helpless and Alagos' entire being shied away from the idea of giving himself back up to these people that way. His resolve almost fled when a hard-shod heel smashed down on his foreleg, though, and a sickening crush was heard in the cave. Alagos gave a muffled howl around the muzzle on his face, attempting to jerk away from the man as fiery pain shot up his now broken leg. The heated throb that came after it was much worse in a way and he trembled from the agony, but still did not relent._

_His captor seemed to think for a moment before he took a different approach then and crouched before Alagos, letting go of his fur in a surprising act that captured the shape-shifter's attention. Dark eyes met his amber ones and the scarred man's voice was just as calm as it had always been. "I see pain is not going to work with you today, Dragon. Very well, I will make you a deal. I am not going to let you go, you're much to valuable to my research for that, but I also know your body needs time to heal and rest to better withstand us. So then, I offer you this; change back and you will be given three days without torment. Decide quickly, Dragon."_

_Alagos stared at the other male, feeling a bubbling hatred rising in his chest, but he kept it under control on the outside, knowing that showing it would not be worth it. These people were evil and sick, but what the man said was true in a horrible way. He was ready to give out and as twisted as wanting to rest just so he could withstand more pain from their hands sounded...he didn't want to die either because if he did that meant he'd given up. A small flame of hope within him would not let him give up, would not let them win. The shape-shifter was letting his body shrink, skin replacing fur, fingers taking the place of paws, his wounds closing up and healing, his broken bones knitting together before he lost the courage to do so and could change his mind. He did not try to fight when the large collar was removed and the smaller one replaced along with the chains on his wrists. He was dragged to a standing position and did not resist that either, too tired to do anything more than wish for sleep.  
_

_He soon found out that his wish was in vain as the scarred man turned to Rinobic. "An hour in the lake and then take him to his cell." Rinobic bowed his head, grinning and the dark eyes Alagos hated so much looked back at him, glinting with a cruel light. The scarred man leaned in close so their faces were inches apart, one pale-white and the other tanned from the sun. The shape-shifter's captor's voice was a low hiss. "Do not ever defy me again, Dragon. You will get your rest, but not before you receive punishment."_

_The shape-shifter looked at the man with undisguised loathing. Never had Alagos felt such a strong desire to lash out as he did then and his hand moved of its own violation..._

* * *

The only thing that saved Kahilnar from receiving the full brunt of the hand that lashed toward his face was his quick reflexes and the sharp claws that had grown in place of Alagos' fingernails only left shallow gashes on his collarbone and part of his neck. The Easterling grabbed the hand quickly before it could do further damage and Alagos cried out again as he'd been doing for the last few minutes, refusing to wake. Kahilnar growled under his breath and shook the white-haired male hard once more, hoping he would not have to contact Alagos' mind. He gave a sigh of relief when the white-haired male's amber eyes flew open this time. The fear in them when they focused on the Easterling was like a blow to Kahilnar and it only hurt more when Alagos frantically tried to move away from him, only stopped by the grip Kahilnar had on his wrist.

Alagos stilled then, almost as if he were afraid to pull away and the prince felt the racing and yet fluttering pulse in the shape-shifters wrist, the way his arm trembled in the Easterling's hold. The white-haired male's eyes were closed and Kahilnar spoke quietly, unsure how his Guardian would react, but alarmed at the way Alagos was behaving. He must have dozed off for a time because he'd come awake with a start at the shape-shifter's groan, a sound unexpected as the other male had been silent the entire time he'd slept. The Easterling had not moved from his bedroll at first, wondering if perhaps it was just a bad dream, a normal bad dream, but it had become clear to him that this was not the case as Alagos had begun growling and then a short time later, thrashing. His face had shown clear distress, even from across the fire and Kahilnar had risen at that point, going to hold the white-haired male down, afraid he'd hurt himself. His voice had not been enough to wake Alagos, though, nor had shaking and he'd only been able to wait as the dream ran its course. His cursing had begun when the shape-shifter had started to cry out in pain, but still wouldn't wake, his body convulsing and flinching at things only he could see and feel. Kahilnar now had to wonder, looking at the shape-shifter, if Alagos even knew where he was at this point.

"Alagos, you're safe. I don't know if it was a just a dream or a memory, but you're safe now." Green eyes met amber when they opened slowly and Kahilnar felt the pulse under his fingers slow marginally as Alagos studied him, seeming to be looking for something and showing clear relief at not seeing it. The Roniysr smiled slightly as the shape-shifter's pulse slowed further and started to flutter less, his trembles subsiding. "I'm not going to hurt you." The word were whispered and Kahilnar was not entirely sure why he said them - that seemed to be happening more and more lately - but they seemed to click in Alagos' head and he relaxed completely as if a switch had been flipped somewhere inside him, his amber eyes sliding shut.

"Kahilnar."

The Easterling snorted, somewhat in relief at the recognition and somewhat in amusement, releasing the white-haired male's wrist. "About time. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to go searching for you in there." He raised a brow as Alagos opened his eyes to look at him with a slightly irritated expression. Kahilnar only gave him a pointed look. "I would really prefer to not drown a second time in your mind, thank you." He didn't miss the flinch that accompanied his words, but something told Kahilnar it was not the drowning they'd experienced together that made Alagos react that way and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, looking down at the grass. He had never been well-versed in offering comfort or giving support, but he was slowly changing, being molded into something different than he had been, something better.

"I'm not the Northerner, Alagos, but...if you need to...talk...I'll listen." He said the words haltingly, but realized he meant them as he said them and he found he truly was concerned about the male before him. There was a reason these nightmares were surfacing so suddenly and Kahilnar knew what that reason was. Alagos had so many bad memories about Rhûn and it was not surprising to the Easterling that the shape-shifter's mind and body would be wreaking havoc during this time, when the dragon was separated from Gweltari and drawing closer to the destination he feared so much. He remembered keenly what the Creator had told him and, therefore, did not react other than to simply watch silently when Alagos shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kahilnar. It was just a bad dream." The shape-shifter knew his tone was not convincing, but he didn't care at this point. He didn't want speak right now. He didn't want to feel like this or be here. He didn't want to feel _anything_ at this point because feeling something hurt. Alagos ran a hand through his white hair, his amber eyes finding the blood on Kahilnar's neck and collarbone. His hand stilled as he noted the four small cuts, spaced evenly apart and it dawned on him how the Easterling might have gotten them. "Kahil-"

"It's fine. Just shallow scratches." Kahilnar didn't allow the shape-shifter to say more, knowing Alagos would instantly feel guilty even though no serious damage was done. The Easterling simply used the inside of his tunic to wipe at the sluggishly bleeding cuts, unworried about them, and spoke again before Alagos could. "Who was that woman?" His distraction worked as amber eyes focused on his green, blinking in confusion. "What?"

"The woman in your memory of being captured. Her name was Keyna? Who was she to you?" Kahilnar had wanted to ask Alagos about it for a time, curious as to why the shape-shifter would have given up his freedom for a simple girl, but had never had the opportunity as Gweltari had rarely left her bonded's side and it would have been difficult asking while she was there. He now wished that perhaps he had not done spoken of it, though, as he watched Alagos' throat move convulsively and his fists clenched, making his knuckles white. The shape-shifter finally spoke, however, his eyes clouded and distant, remembering. "She was a woman I could have fallen in love with." The reply was quiet and Kahilnar spoke in the same tone, hoping that Alagos would not close up if he did. The shape-shifter had to tell someone about this and the Easterling suddenly wanted to know about the shape-shifter's past like he'd never wanted to before. Something had happened to make his Guardian so afraid of this place, so adverse to human contact and contact from Easterlings especially. Perhaps it was things like this that Alagos could not tell Gweltari, too, but they were still things he still needed to get out into the open. Kahilnar felt he was willing to listen and try to understand, and he knew his change of heart was being orchestrated by a higher authority, One he'd turned his will over to and now allowed to work in him.

"How did you meet her?"

Alagos did not answer right away, swallowing hard as he rearranged his limbs, sitting cross-legged, looking at his hands as they twisted a piece of dry grass repeatedly. "There was a war, before you were born, and...she was a rebel. Or rather her father was. Keyna hated fighting, but...she wasn't fine with standing aside and doing nothing, either." Alagos stopped, his eyes closing tightly and Kahilnar could see the memories pained him, but it was in a different way than his nightmares did. The Easterling's fingers touched the shape-shifter's arm to gain his attention and he tried to not notice when Alagos flinched before looking up. Amber eyes held green and a small, sad smile came to Alagos' face. "We met on the battlefield. I was injured and she was one of the women who sought out the wounded to take them back to safety. I think my appearance interested Keyna and I woke up with her sitting beside me." Alagos stopped once more, seeming to recall the scene with fondness and Kahilnar was glad to see that the shape-shifter was truly starting to relax as they talked.

"What happened between you?"

The white-haired male shook his head, sighing. "Nothing, really, though, I often wished something had and I think she wanted the same. We became friends and she helped me to learn how to laugh again, but...I could not bring myself to tell her about my past, what I was. She only found out I was a dragon when we were captured." The last was said in a whisper and Kahilnar nodded, already knowing that memory. "Why didn't you tell her what you were?" The question was said evenly, but Alagos looked at Kahilnar sharply. "Why does it matter?"

"Why do you not want to tell me?"

Alagos' eyes narrowed in both suspicion and irritation. His voice was clipped. "Because it doesn't matter."

"It does matter." The reply was calm and Alagos surged to his feet, glaring down into the green eyes that watched him with a stubborn glint. The shape-shifter was unsure why he was so angry suddenly, but he didn't care to think about it, simply speaking what came to the forefront of his tongue. "Why! Why does it matter, Kahilnar! Why does it matter why I did or did not want to tell Keyna I was a dragon? I doesn't change the fact that she is dead because of me!" The shape-shifter's breathing was ragged by the end and he closed his eyes to try and stem the tears that suddenly wanted to break loose. He didn't see Kahilnar stand slowly, but he did feel the Easterling's presence and his amber eyes opened to meet the green ones that looked harshly into his own, unyielding.

"You can't push people away forever, Alagos. You can't protect everyone and you cannot, for the rest of your life, blame yourself for everything you could not change. You didn't tell Keyna what you were because you wished to protect her and because you were scared of what she might have thought of you if she knew the truth." Kahilnar did not miss the flicker of both pain, but also surprise that flitted through the amber eyes that watched him and the Easterling softened his voice, knowing Alagos was truly listening now. "You cannot forever be without friends, never accepting help from anyone, Alagos. You cannot protect anyone that way and you're only hurting yourself further."

The shape-shifter looked away, fighting conflicting emotions. He wanted to scream at Kahilnar to shut up, to tell the younger male that he knew nothing of what he'd gone through and why he did the things he did...but there was a small voice, whispering through his mind that said the Easterling was right. That small part of him knew he was making progress with Gweltari, but that it wasn't enough, not when everyone else still elicited negative reactions from him. That wise part of him wanted help, wanted a way out of the darkness he could not seem to flee, but Alagos looked back at Kahilnar and shook his head slowly. "I can't." It was a whisper and the shape-shifter was slightly unsure what the words referred to, but Kahilnar seemed to know, to understand and the black-haired youth grasped his shoulder.

"I want to help you, but you have to accept my aid, shape-shifter. You think you're damaged beyond repair, beyond what anyone would accept if they knew everything about you but you're wrong, Alagos. You are not so lost that I can't get to where you are if you let me. I want to be your brother, but you need to trust me. I need you to believe me, to understand that what you see inside yourself is not what I see." The words were softly spoken and the shape-shifter felt tears slowly tracking their way down his face as he looked at the other male, wanting to accept what Kahilnar said, offered, but unable to do so yet. He didn't understand why, but something in him was not ready to let go of the fear and Alagos could only shake his head again, the tears flowing faster at the hurt expression that came to the Easterling's green eyes.

Kahilnar sighed quietly, but did nothing more than squeeze the shoulder he still held gently and then let go, his voice quiet. "It is well, Alagos." He offered a small smile that did not reach his eyes, but he hoped would put the shape-shifter at ease. "Get some sleep. You'll feel better for it." He noted the surprised look on Alagos face before the shape-shifter simply nodded and walked past Kahilnar, slowly settling down on his bedroll. The Easterling watched the white-haired male for a long moment before heading for his own place of sleep, his heart both heavy and yet content. He had done as the Creator had asked. Kahilnar had shown Alagos that he was accepted by him and the Easterling had not lost his temper or pushed the matter when rejected. He would continue to act thus, trusting that in the end the results would be favorable and well worth fighting for. The black-haired youth paused at that thought for a moment and looked back up at the stars, truly thinking about what he knew about the male on the other side of the fire.

The Easterling finally smiled slightly to himself. Yes, gaining Alagos' friendship would be worth waiting for and earning. The white-haired male was more than he thought he was and Kahilnar was starting to see that easily. He only wished that Alagos would become aware of the same thing. They both seemed to have trouble seeing their own worth, but in different ways. Kahilnar knew he was capable of changing many things and making them better, but he didn't think himself worthy of these tasks. Alagos on the other hand, didn't think he was capable of doing anything that would actually help anyone else and he valued himself so little that he seemed to think even his death would go unnoticed. The Easterling was truly beginning to see this and he could only pray that it would soon change - for both of them.

* * *

The next morning saw both males tired and practically mute as they went about their tasks, not necessarily trying to avoid each other, but also having very little to say. The night before had been intense for both of them in different ways and while they were not completely awkward around each other, they were also not willing to talk about it at this time. The subject would come again and soon, of that they had no doubt, but right now it was almost taboo material in their minds and both of them respected that.

Alagos kept looking to the south and more than once he found his mind searching desperately for Gweltari's, even knowing he was too far away to contact her. He had slept very little the night before and the nightmare...it had just made him realize how keenly he missed her, just how at ease he'd been when she was near. His heart hurt for his bonded and Alagos knew nothing but seeing her again was going to take the ache away. The flight away from her had been worse than any kind of hurt inflicted upon him during his capture and the pain of it had shocked him. He was sure that the only reason he was not completely devastated right now was because he knew that this separation was not permanent. He had promised Gweltari he'd come back and he'd met that promise. His mind knew that and his heart believed it. Still, her absence hurt and he was finding it difficult to cope without her as evidence by his lack of true rest since departing from her side.

Kahilnar for his part was simply anxious. While he missed Sharpmist, she was not what was prevalent on his mind right now and his eyes ever traveled east, toward his home. The thought of his family kept him nervous, but the thought of seeing his people again and what his gift might potentially do had him jumpier than even his family could make him. He was struggling with how he should behave as well. He was the Roniysr, a redeemed child of the Creator, but these people did not know him that way and would not respond to that kind of strength. The only thing they understood was how he had been and the thought of being that person again made his middle churn unpleasantly. He might have to keep up that act, though, to get Mahayre out of there and if that was the case, then he would do it. Kahilnar just hoped he would not have to.

Both males were giving thought to the potential that something could go wrong as well. When the time came to leave green eyes met the amber of the white dragon and Kahilnar paused before climbing on to Alagos' back. A silent understanding passed between them and Kahilnar sighed before settling between Alagos' wings and holding on tightly as the dragon launched himself into the air. The Easterling had quickly learned that the way the shape-shifter flew was very different to how Sharpmist flew. Being a larger dragon, the battle dragoness seemed to get into the sky effortlessly, her wings taking most of the work when getting off the ground. Her flight was smooth and her body weaved consistently up and down like a series of small hills. Alagos was smaller than Sharpmist and, therefore, had to use his legs just as equally as his wings when getting into the air, making the take-off more like a desperate leap into space than a gradual lifting. His body moved more jerkily, now rising and now falling, weaving up and down and then slightly to the side, always looking for an updraft so his wings would not have to work as hard. Then there was the fact that Alagos could control the wind itself and that made his flight faster, but also more...harsh than Sharpmist's normally was.

It was a different experience and the Easterling found himself secretly wishing for his dragoness as his stomach heaved upward alarmingly for a moment before reluctantly settling again. He was not sure how Gweltari did it, but his respect for the Northern Akira was growing by the minute. Alagos' wing beats finally seemed to steady out, though, and the Easterling breathed out in relief before leaning over the side of the dragon's neck to catch his attention. He and Alagos could mind-speak, but the shape-shifter seemed to prefer a warning prior to doing so and Kahilnar was learning to respect that, and to control how much of Alagos thought's he saw when the shape-shifter's amber eyes met his gaze. The Easterling now thumped the white scales under his hand and Alagos glanced back at him, silently questioning.

**"You are worried, too."** He didn't need to explain what he meant as the dragon rumbled his reply, an agreement. Kahilnar swallowed, looking down at the scales beneath his hands, absentmindedly scratching the white surface slowly as he thought. Alagos' voice came into his head quietly.** "Kahil, if something goes wrong I would have you know that I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I know you will do the same for me, but...if the worst should happen, think of you sister. Think of Mahayre, get her to safety and find the Rebels."**

The dragon didn't look back at him, but Kahilnar's green eyes glared at the shape-shifter's head anyway and his voice was harsh. **"I'm not going to leave you if something goes wrong, Alagos."** The white dragon looked back at him, his eyes sharp, biting. **"Then who is going to get your sister out of there, Easterling? Who is going to challenge your brother? Who will lead the Rebels in the war you KNOW is going to break out? If something goes wrong and you had to leave one of us behind, who are you going to choose? Me or your sister? Who is more important to you?"** The questions, unexpected and they made Kahilnar still. The first thought that came to him was that he would do anything for Mahayre. She was the light in his life, but...the Creator had given him a task with Alagos and he didn't want to give up on that. How did one measure the importance of one person against another anyway and who was he that he should decide such a thing? Who was he that all these decisions and tasks hung on his shoulders, his choices? Kahilnar did not know, but Alagos was still looking at him, having stalled in the air completely as he waited for the Easterling's answer.

If Alagos was honest with himself, he was dreading the answer, dreading the thought of entering Al-Salyha, terrified of the idea that he might not make it out with Kahilnar in the end, but there was also a stubborn sense of both duty and even some courage that insisted he let nothing happen to the Roniysr, to Kahilnar and he was going to heed it, no matter how reluctant he might be to do so. The shape-shifter knew Gweltari would have likely hurt him for even thinking this, but Alagos knew that on the scale of importance, Kahilnar outweighed him. He just had to get the Easterling to see that. Despite what Kahilnar had said the night before, the shape-shifter knew he wasn't worth anyone risking their life or freedom for him. Sharpmist had said that he was not skilled in keeping those important to him alive and while she was right, Alagos was determined to make sure that did not happen this time. The dragoness had also said something else that still rang in his ears, echoing in his mind.

His father's prediction at his birth. The shape-shifter had known nothing about it until he'd met Sharpmist once more after fleeing the Clan. They'd both been young, had gotten into an argument, a fight really, and the dragoness had said it to hurt. He hadn't believed her at the time, but he'd never forgotten the words either. It was only a year later, after resisting the temptation for so long, that Alagos had looked through his gift into the past, seeing his own birth and the event that had surrounded it. He'd heard his father's words then from Thenincoal's own mouth, proving they'd been said. The disturbing prophecy had haunted his steps ever since and it seemed it might do so once again.

**"Well?"** The question seemed to startle Kahilnar and he finally shook his head, the determined look not leaving his eyes even as his mouth confessed that he did not know the answer.** "I cannot decide and I don't want to have to, but I do know that I will not leave you if the worst should happen. I might have to get Mahayre to safety first, but I would come back for you and I expect that you would do the same if the reverse were to happen and it was I, not you, who was detained.**" Green looked long into amber with a hard edge that discouraged argument. **"Your life and purpose are no less important than mine, Alagos, and while you might not see it, I do. I am NOT going to be the one to explain to the Creator AND the Northerner that I left you behind if the worst should happen."** Alagos regarded him for a long moment before finally sighing in a long gust of what sounded like defeat, turning his head forward again and finally moving forward. **"If you insist, Easterling."** There was a fond note in his voice even if he still didn't agree with the Roniysr and it made Kahilnar smile slightly, not knowing he'd missed it until now, glad for its presence.

The Easterling was quiet for a time, looking around at the clouds and then at the ground when he could see it, studying the land from an entirely new perspective. He frowned as a thought struck him. **"Alagos, when did you learn to fly? Or can all dragons fly at birth?"** The white dragon under his snorted, clear amusement in the sound that made the black-haired youth glare at the shape-shifter. There was no less mirth in Alagos' voice despite the threatening look he was getting. **"Nay, Aran neth, dragonlings cannot fly at birth. They learn as the grow older and their firsts flights are usually quite clumsy and could even be dangerous without a larger dragon to help them. When they complete a flight by themselves, they are considered Kinwa, dragons that are not dragons but also not quite dragonlings either."**

**"Who taught you?"**

**"My mother. I completed my first independent flight four months before her death. I am glad she got to see it."** The reply was quiet and Kahilnar smiled a bit sadly, thinking of his own mother and the very different reaction she'd given him over his first 'adult' accomplishment. Killing a dragon...well, he now understood why she'd been so horrified. The Easterling shook his head, ridding himself of the thought and focused once again on studying the land below him, speaking once more. **"Erivnok...do you think I will ever be able to fly?"** The question was quiet, almost...tentative. Yes, that was the word Alagos would have used to describe it and he probably would have been smacked by Kahilnar for using such a word to describe the Easterling had the other male known his thoughts at that moment.

Alagos rumbled quietly, truly thinking about that one. He finally answered truthfully.** "I am not sure, Kahil. Your dragon-gift has woken, that is true, but you still show very little signs of any dragon-like traits and while I know you once knew how to shape-shift, there is a chance that talent might be too far suppressed and forgotten to emerge again."** He hated saying the words out loud, knowing that the situation was his fault, but Kahilnar showed no anger, only laying a hand on the white scaled neck.** "I understand, but...if there is a chance that I do remember one day...do you think I might learn to fly?"**

**"Yes, I think you would be able to master flight. If you could change into a dragon, you could learn to fly like one."** The shape-shifter looked back at Kahilnar to see the black-haired youth looking out to the clouds, a thoughtful expression on his face. The Easterling's mind was racing, but not in a chaotic way he could not understand. It was more like his subconscious ideas and thoughts were trying to organize themselves to make sense to his conscious mind. Alagos' words had triggered it and now Kahilnar simply seemed to watch as a spectator to the process, waiting patiently. No one had ever seemed to understand when he explained things like this to them, how his thought process worked and so Kahilnar had stopped trying to make them see, simply accepting that others did not think like he did. Now he was starting to wonder if it was a dragon trait, this type of thinking.

Kahilnar slowly started to pay more attention to the patterns his thoughts were taking, studying them now that they had slowed slightly. He had been able to change his form. That was the first fact that greeted him and he looked at the second; Alagos had suppressed that knowledge and the inclination even do such a thing. Fine, that was true, but not new information. The power to shape-shift had not been taken from him, only hidden, it was still his to control. That thought captured the Easterling's attention and he frowned at it, both understanding and confused at the same time. Yes, the power to change form was still his, how could it not be? But...why then did he not understand how to do it anymore? Why was the knowledge still so elusive? Alagos had made it seem like he should be able to feel it or know how to do it, but Kahilnar could not identify anything different in him that had not been there before.

That's when the pattern in his head took clear shape and the Easterling blinked, surprised. Maybe, just maybe, that was the point. He could not feel anything different because nothing_ was_ different. He had always been a dragon just as he'd always been an elf and a human. Alagos had not taken the dragon _out_ of him, he'd just made it so Kahilnar did not feel the urges that would make him_ show_ he was dragon. He'd made it so the Easterling did not have the conscious knowledge to use his dragon power. But he'd not taken anything away from Kahilnar...and that meant that whatever the Easterling felt now, that was how he was supposed to feel because that was how he'd always felt.

So, maybe...maybe his shape-shifting gift was hiding in plain sight.

* * *

Alagos landed near the forest of Gleritar, feeling a shiver of nerves run through his scales at how close they were to the capital city of Al-Salyha, Hevcia'Jras, Kahilnar's home. The shape-shifter looked back at Kahilnar as the Easterling slid off his back, stretching his limbs as he looked around, studying the trees and the mountains beyond with a calculating expression. The males' eyes met and an understanding passed between them without words. Alagos swiftly changed his form, knowing keeping his dragon shape would be like calling wolves to fresh meat. The shape-shifter stood in the clearing, trees all around and felt like he might be sick. Kahilnar seemed to be fairing no better and Alagos winced when the Easterling finally lost the battle with his own stressed body. The shape-shifter came to crouch next to the younger male, gathering Kahilnar's long black hair away from his face as he retched.

The Roniysr gave a shaky breath as his stomach finally seemed to settle and spat before wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve, knowing he'd have to change clothes the next day anyway. His pale green eyes met Alagos dark amber ones and Kahilnar gave a weak smile. "Sorry." He wasn't sure why he'd done that as he normally was able to control his body very well. This time he just hadn't been able to keep his churning stomach tamed, though, and he was starting to suspect that his mind was trying to tell him something he was unwilling to acknowledge right now. Alagos seemed to understand and only shook his head, letting the Easterling's hair go. "It's fine, Kahil. We're both scared. You're not alone." He himself felt like he was coiled too tightly, waiting to spring at the slightest provocation. It was no surprise to the shape-shifter that Kahilnar was feeling similarly.

The Easterling had been changing swiftly since they'd left Gondor and even before then, and now he was starting to truly see the life he'd been living for what it was. He was viewing the people around him through new eyes and what he saw was actually starting to scare him. Kahilnar was not entirely used to the emotion of fear, true fear that came for good reason, and his body was rebelling against it, not sure how to handle the stress it was under. He'd dealt with anger, hate, loathing. He could build a mask within the blink of an eye and lies had slipped so easily from his lips in the too recent past. He could handle pain - mental, emotional or physical. He knew how to stay alive in the unforgiving world he lived in, but...when it came to feeling fear, love, sadness, compassion, telling the truth, comforting, protecting...he was only still in the stages of learning. Granted, he was learning swiftly - he'd been raised that way. Those who wanted to live learned how to quickly - but he still felt awkward and unsuited for the tasks given him most of the time. Knowing he was going to have to balance what he knew to be true, correct and pleasing to the Creator with the act he would have to perform to help his sister...it was making him literally ill with anxiousness and worry.

Kahilnar only nodded to Alagos' words, running a shaking hand through his hair before looking slightly to the north, where he knew his city lay not five or six miles away. The Orocarni Mountains loomed to the east, the forest climbing up its slopes like algae on rock and the Vintael plains laid to the west, stretching farther than the eye could see all the way to the Sea of Rhûn. Kahilnar's green eyes sought out two familiar peaks and he sighed quietly when he finally spotted them. Bryn and Baya, the mountain twins. Hevcia'Jras was built into the mountain Bryn and seeing the peak of said mountain now, a darker and more forbidding red than the mountains that surrounded it, the Easterling could not help but truly realize how close he was to being home.

Only it didn't feel like home anymore and now he was beginning to wonder if it ever truly had.

"Kahilnar."

The voice jolted the Easterling out of his brooding thoughts and he looked over at Alagos. He was suddenly struck by just how_ foreign_ the shape-shifter looked. With his snow-white hair, lightly tanned skin - that was actually looking much paler right now - and wolf-like amber eyes Alagos could NEVER pass for an Easterling with their dark eyes, even darker hair and darkly tanned skin without some major work. Come to think of it, he barely managed to pass for a Northerner either as Northern humans usually had gold, brown or more rarely, black hair and light colored eyes consisting mostly of blue, brown or gray. The shape-shifter looked more elven than anything, but even that was not entirely accurate for different reasons, his ears, skin and eyes being a few of them. The fact was that Alagos was what he was and what he was could not be categorized. It also could not be hidden easily and that was what Kahilnar was realizing at that precise moment.

"What?"

Alagos gave him an amused look, a silent type of laughter dancing in his eyes that surprised Kahilnar until he realized it was partly a mask-like mechanism that helped Alagos cope with his own agitated state. Part of his mirth was real, though, and that was what the Easterling decided to focus on as the other male spoke, folding his arms. "Do you honestly think you are going to go back into your home looking like _that_?" Kahilnar blinked, the words echoing his very thoughts, though, they had not been directed at himself. He soon noted that they should have been as he eyed black hair that had grown past his shoulders and needed a good washing, his clothes that were now in desperate need of mending...or maybe just throwing away...and his dirty skin, also in need of cleaning. The Easterling's lips twitched in a smile and he nodded. "I suppose not." His green eyes snapped up to pin the shape-shifter. "But the same could be said of you, Nevbin."

Amber eyes glared at him for the Eastern name for a Northerner, but Alagos knew the black-haired youth was right. He didn't even want to think about stepping into Hevcia'Jras as he was now. It would mean instant death or something much worse and the shape-shifter didn't want to contemplate it anymore than he already had. He felt his body shudder beyond his control and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm and function before speaking. "We'll need dye and new clothes." He knew Kahilnar would understand what he was saying and the Easterling growled under his breath in irritation, but looked toward the north again, thinking. "We could get to Mraev in a little less than an hour if we left now." The words were said quietly as Kahilnar looked up at the sky and the slowly setting sun. The small village was right outside the forest and it was only a short distance away by horse, less than a mile.

Green eyes looked over at the shape-shifter to see that Alagos had already shifted. The white horse tossed his head nervously before stilling. A moment later he was pawing the ground, unable to completely control the horse-instincts that showed because of his agitation. Kahilnar didn't comment on the behavior, however, only approaching the white stallion and bending down to scoop up a handful of loose dirt. Alagos only began to suspect what the black-haired youth was going to do when it was too late and the horse side-sprang sideways, snorting in surprise and his ears back at the dirt that now covered his left side, falling away in a cloud of dust. Kahilnar's laughter rang out in the clearing and Alagos eyed him with malice.

The Easterling could not stop the chuckles right away, though, as they were part stress-relief and part true mirth. He only smiled somewhat innocently when the laughter had subsided and scooped up more dirt, walking toward the shape-shifter who walked quickly away. "Hold still! You can't enter Mraev looking like you just came from an Elven Kingdom, Alagos!" He barely got the words out around more laughter as the shape-shifter only snorted, still trying to dodge the dirt, resulting in Kahilnar simply throwing handfuls of it when he got close enough to the stubborn stallion. The whole process probably took about fifteen minutes, but Kahilnar could not find it in himself to be irritated by the loss of time as he viewed his handiwork.

Alagos was suitably covered in dirt and it did not want to leave him no matter how many times he tried to shake it off. The shape-shifter finally stopped trying and glared at the younger male balefully. He knew that this had been necessary, but it didn't make it any less irritating and he'd given Kahilnar a difficult time for it. Deep down he was glad for the game, too, as it had helped both of them release some tension, but he was not about to show that to the Easterling and laid his ears back when the Roniysr smiled once more. "You look better."

"You are not going to live to see Sharpmist again. I hope you know that." The retort only served to make Kahilnar smile wider and Alagos couldn't help snorting his own amusement as the Easterling finally swung up onto his back and patted his neck, his voice full of mischief when he spoke. "You'll wash."

* * *

**_Okay, this is how the chapters are going to work from now on:_ I will be writing about Alagos and Kahilnar's journey for as long as their story keeps coming to my head. When I feel that I can pause on them without losing my connection to them completely, I will switch points of view over to Gweltari, Sharpmist and Noruiel. Their journey is, admittedly, going to be more boring, so not focusing on them as much will work out just fine. If you have any questions about any of the characters or things you would like me to add/clarify, please do say something. Thank you! **

**If you want to see Kahilnar's family go here: **http : / / kaisaandragons . blogspot . com / 2010 / 09 / kahilnar . html ** (get rid of the spaces)****  
**

**Review, please!**


	17. Rhass

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you might recognize as Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's, and since I am writing about a place Tolkien didn't even elaborate on, the odds of you recognizing many things are slim. Just saying...

A/N ~ Yay! Another chapter and in quick time, too, if I do say so myself. *laughs*

Rhûnic

_Mraev_ = Wind

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

_Hevcia'Jras_ = Flying Crown

_Yllomin_ = Guardian

Dracon

_Matre_ = Mother

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

_Aonziyn_ (Aay-on-zigh-in) = Sacrifice

**Bold is mind-speech and the language spoken in this chapter is Westron.  
**

* * *

**_Rhass ~ Precipice_**

"Hold still!"

"Have you ever done this before?"

Exasperated amber eyes met narrowed green ones and Alagos gritted his teeth, his voice lowered warningly. "Kahilnar. Just. Hold. Still." The Easterling eyed the shape-shifter a long moment, his gaze flickering from the other male's irritated expression to the dagger in his hand before he sighed and turned around again. He heard Alagos let out a slow breath of released frustration and couldn't help smirking slightly. The expression disappeared, though, as the dagger slipped under the black hair near his cheek before slicing neatly through the dark strands. The Easterling resisted the urge to flinch and tried not to think of the fact that he was leaving the state of his hair in the hands of Alagos. He'd been stubbornly reluctant at first, but the white-haired male had finally been able to convince him that his hair looked like 'it had suffered the treatment of a brier patch, before being tortured with brushing from a dirty pine cone and only then cruelly dunked into sea water to tangle it even further'. Well..._perhaps_ he had not been _entirely_ convinced of such a thing, but Alagos had made his point and the black-haired youth had grudgingly conceded to that point.

He was now sitting somewhat apprehensively on the bank of a small stream as the shape-shifter used a sharp blade to cut away the tangles that were beyond salvageable and then some. The sun had set long ago and Alagos was working by firelight alone, but when Kahilnar had asked whether that would been a problem, the other male had just looked at him, growing impatient. The two had gone to the village about four hours ago and returned without a hitch, something they were both immensely relieved and grateful over. No one had a paid a dirty horse and an even dirtier young man any mind as they'd walked through the narrow and dirty streets of Mraev, seeking the things they needed. Finding the herbalist had been the easiest task and no questions were asked when Kahilnar had requested the ingredients of the dyes he needed, one for skin and one for hair. The clothes had been similarly easy to obtain as well.

The only bump in their plan had come when it came to finding two horses to buy. The only stable in the village had certainly been full, but the prices had been high. Kahilnar was skillful in bargaining, though, and there hadn't been too much trouble in lowering the price for two mares after some haggling. Once more, Kahilnar had been glad of Aragorn's generosity in his gift of journey-money and the two males had left with the horses in tow and the supplies they needed. Going back to their first choice of camp had been quickly been decided against as there was no water, something they would need soon. Alagos had guided Kahilnar in the simple task of finding the water nearest them with his gift and they'd gotten to the stream as the sun finally faded away completely, leaving the forest around them dark and eerie, but beautiful all the same.

A fire had been built quickly and now Kahilnar found himself sitting very still while Alagos finished his work. The shape-shifter finally sat back and told the Easterling to turn around. Kahilnar did so, frowning and the shape-shifter's lips twitched into the beginning of a smile as he reached forward and cut a small section of hair he'd missed. He sat back again, tilted his head and then nodded. "Done." Kahilnar's hair was once again around his shoulders, all except the front section which layered upward, the shortest strands hitting his cheeks. The black hair would still brush the Easterling's eyes and get in his face, but that was how Kahilnar seemed to like it and in a way, Alagos could understand that as his hair did the same thing. The white-haired male couldn't help but feel slightly smug about the fact that his hair didn't require cutting. It would be the same length every time he shifted.

"What did you do?" The demand was almost hesitant in coming and the shape-shifter shrugged. "I made you more presentable, though, that's not saying much." Alagos smiled, easily ducking the hand that came to swipe at his head before he stood. "I will get the food started. You wash." He didn't wait for a reply and Kahilnar growled after him, disliking that the words had been a command, but he didn't protest further than that, simply doing as the shape-shifter said. He came back to the fire a short time later, now in clean clothes and still trying to dry his hair to find food waiting. The sight of it made his stomach flip uneasily, but Alagos gave him a look and the Easterling sat with a sigh before forcing himself to eat some of it. He found he started to feel better afterward and was determined to ignore the smirk that was coming from Alagos' direction. It seemed the shape-shifter had already eaten and was now in the middle of making the dye needed for his skin.

The plan was to make Alagos look as Eastern as possible, but Kahilnar honestly had his doubts as to how successful that would be. He said nothing, though, simply observing that Alagos himself seemed confident in the disguising abilities of the herbs he now crushed and mixed.

"How many times have you done that?"

Alagos didn't even look up at the question, focused on his task. "Too many."

"That's not an answer."

The shape-shifter sighed and his hands stilled as he looked up to meet the green eyes that watched him with annoyance in his own. Kahilnar raised a brow, his arms resting comfortably on his crossed knees, the fire creating shadows across his face. "It's not a difficult question, shape-shifter."

"It is if I don't know the answer." The reply was delivered with snapped impatience and the black-haired youth tilted his head, not at all worried about the reaction or the threat it might pose to him. "It must have been many times indeed if you can't remember the exact number." He watched as Alagos gave him an incredulous look and threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "Is that not what I tried to say in the beginning!" The shape-shifter glared at the Easterling when no response was forthcoming before shaking his head and going back to his task. The crackling of the fire was the only noise between them for a long few minutes after that. Alagos looked up again when Kahilnar's quiet voice broke the silence.

"You need to relax, Alagos or you're going to exhaust yourself." The words held no sarcasm, only an undertone of worry, and the shape-shifter sighed, his eyes closing for a long moment before opening once more. He shook his head, looking into the fire instead of at the black-haired youth on the other side of the flames. "I'm not sure I can." It was the truth. His muscles were wound so tight that they'd seemed to have locked that way and he could feel the erratic beating of his own heart against his ribs, unwilling to steady. He would complete this mission because he had to, but Alagos had very little hope of being able to rest or relax until it was over and they were far from this place once more. He was holding himself together by will alone at this point and he felt that if he even let one fragile strand of that control go he'd unravel. The shape-shifter was so absorbed in watching the flames and thinking to himself that he didn't realize Kahilnar was coming toward him until the black-haired youth crouched between the fire and Alagos' line of sight to it.

His body tensed involuntarily and a wariness came into his dark amber eyes, an emotion he could not immediately control, but something Kahilnar instantly noted. The Easterling's eyes met the shape-shifter's and Kahilnar did not move, something he could not define, but felt traveling between them, not fully understood by either male. "Will you trust me?" The question was unexpected and Alagos could only stare at the black-haired youth for a long moment, unsure how to reply. The Roniysr waited patiently, though, and the white-haired male finally nodded slowly. He was honestly not sure if he actually did completely trust Kahilnar at this point, but something in him was ready to try. It seemed to be all the Easterling needed and he spoke firmly. "Close your eyes."

Alagos raised a brow, unable to resist and the Roniysr simply stared at him, waiting. A thought was growing in the Easterling's mind and he felt the briefest brush of a familiar warmth, almost like an assurance that what he was about to do was the right thing. He was not about to tell Alagos this, however, as that would defeat the trust he wanted the shape-shifter to have in him. Kahilnar remained silent until the white-haired male finally sighed and did as he was told, feeling inexplicably nervous by the simple action. That feeling only accelerated when he heard Kahilnar move and something was suddenly being wrapped around his eyes and tied in the back. Alagos jerked, starting to struggle backwards in panic, but was halted by Kahilnar's voice, sharp but not angry. "Be still." The shape-shifter froze at the command, the reaction almost instinctive and trembles raced through his body without his consent. His own hitched breathing was suddenly loud in his ears, but he swiftly focused on the Easterling's voice when the other male spoke again, his tone softer this time.

"You're safe, Alagos. I'm not going to hurt you and neither is anyone else." The shape-shifter heard the words clearly, but he didn't hear Kahilnar move this time and couldn't help flinching when fingers touched just below his collarbone, felt even through the fabric of his clothing. "Breathe, Okahk." The words were so quiet that Alagos found he had to truly concentrate on them to hear what was said and he found his breathing slowly growing more steady as he focused on the simple task of listening. His body still trembled, though, and his heart continued to pound against his chest, but he didn't move, part of him wondering why Kahilnar was doing this even if the other part of him was terrified. The curiosity seemed to be slowly winning until he heard Kahilnar move again, the Easterling's hand coming to touch his forearm and the large scar there almost experimentally. Alagos' panic response immediately kicked in again and he jerked his arm away, reaching up to take the blindfold off. He found his actions stopped as Kahilnar grabbed his wrists in a grasp strong enough to hold him immobile, but not tight enough to hurt and the shape-shifter stilled completely, memory playing behind his closed lids with an intensity that made it hard to breathe once more. Kahilnar felt sick to his stomach as he watched the terrified male before him, but he did not relent of his hold. He was doing the right thing. He knew this. He just had to keep telling his heart that as it twisted painfully.

"Where are you, Alagos?" The question seemed to come from a place far away, but the voice that spoke the query was familiar and elicited a strange feeling of safety. Alagos found himself answering, his voice hoarse with fear. "Underground. I can feel the weight of the rocks. I can't see." The shape-shifter felt the hands around his wrists lowering his arms slowly back down to his lap. He wasn't sure what to think about the action as it caused him no harm and seemed to be intended with no malice. The voice spoke again as gently as before. "What is happening?"

Alagos was instantly assaulted with a myriad of sounds; the hiss of a whip, harsh voices, laughter, his own ragged breathing and cries echoing in his ears. The taste of iron, blood and salt, tears filled his mouth and tongues of fire ignited on his back, slowly spreading across his shoulders and then chest, some traveling as low as his stomach. Alagos struggled to respond, only managing to describe what he felt in words that said everything and yet explained nothing at the same time. "Pain. I..I'm in p..pain." He didn't hear what the voice said after that, feeling the memories threatening to drown him, their affects strong upon his body. Alagos only slowly became aware of the fact that his wrists were no longer being held, but that light fingers were once again resting upon the scar on the inside of his arm.

"Where are you now, Okahk?" The question reached him from a great distance and confused him for a moment. As he concentrated on the meaning of it, though, the voices and sensations around him began to fade, become more like a bad dream. "I..I don't..know." And for a long moment, he truly didn't. The voice didn't give him time to think about that, though, as it spoke again. "Are you safe here?"

"Yes." The reply came without hesitation and Alagos stilled, surprised at his own answer. He didn't see the smile that came to Kahilnar's face as the Easterling studied him. The black-haired youth had been watching for the last few minutes as Alagos' breathing evened out and the trembles stopped completely with a sense of satisfaction. Kahilnar would not deny that he felt a great deal of fury at the moment as well. Seeing the shape-shifter's reaction to something as simple as a blindfold had quite suddenly and unexpectedly driven home to him how cruel his people had been to Alagos. While Kahilnar knew it was not his fault, it didn't stop the uneasy feeling of guilt that flashed through him at the thought. The Easterling spoke again, his voice calm, though, as he knew his anger and sorrow would not help Alagos at this point.

"Then why are you scared?"

"I don't understand how to trust that I am safe even when I know I am." The reply was whispered and Alagos' mind finally remembered where he was and just who he was talking to. It didn't seem to matter, though. His answer was truthful and whether he was talking to Kahilnar or some disembodied voice, he didn't regret answering thus. The shape-shifter felt the fingers on his scar leave and knew Kahilnar would be tilting his head now, questioning. "Do you believe that I won't hurt you?"

"...yes."

Alagos could hear the smile in the Easterling's voice when Kahilnar spoke again, almost teasing. "Then why haven't you taken the blindfold off yet?"

The question would have made Alagos blinked in surprise had he been able to, but as it was the shape-shifter suddenly felt like smiling himself. So he did, making no move toward the blindfold as of yet. "It doesn't feel like a threat anymore." For some strange reason, not being able to see seemed to clear his thoughts and the shape-shifter found himself now more at ease than he'd been for the last many long hours. The sounds of the forest came to his ears clearly and the smell of smoke, strong, but not dangerously so filled his nose. He could feel every blade of grass that pricked his skin through his clothing and the wind that brushed against his arms and face. It was a soothing experience if he truly stopped thinking and Alagos found himself oddly grateful to Kahilnar for doing as he'd done, even if the process had been painful at first. His mind and body finally seemed able to comprehend what his heart had known all along; he could trust Kahilnar not just with his past, but perhaps with his present as well. The thought was a comforting one.

The shape-shifter waited a moment longer before he reached up once more, calmly this time, and pulled the cloth down and away from his eyes. The world greeted him with cheerful firelight, the glow of the moon, the dark trees of the forest and Kahilnar, his lips quirked in amusement. The Easterling was sitting cross-legged, his eyes glittering in the glowing light of the fire. "You now understand your own mind and it knows it's safe at the moment. Now relax, Okahk."

Kahilnar gave a surprised shout as he suddenly found himself blown over by a particularly STRONG gust of wind to the forest floor. The Easterling blinked before he burst out laughing while Alagos scowled at him, barely suppressing his own laughter at the shocked look on the Easterling's face. The shape-shifter shook his head after a moment and picked up the dye, starting to stir it once more. "You are an immature brat." The insult was said with an undertone of fondness and Kahilnar only smiled, getting started on the dye needed for the shape-shifter's hair, both males content.

* * *

Kahilnar found he could only stare at Alagos when the shape-shifter came back from the stream. The two had finished with the dye and the shape-shifter had gone away to apply it, knowing that the wisest course would be to apply the skin-dye to nearly every area of his skin as one never knew when clothing could rip, shift the wrong way or some other type of accident happen that could expose more skin than was covered with dye. Alagos had learned that lesson the hard way and did not wish to repeat it, even if he had gotten out of the predicament once. So it was that he'd taken longer than Kahilnar down by the stream and it was nearing a late hour when he came back.

Now in the place of a white-haired, pale-skinned Northerner, there was a black-haired, tanned-skinned Easterling with piercing amber eyes. The change was dramatic and Kahilnar found himself wondering if it was just the dye that made Alagos appear so different or something else, like perhaps the personality he seemed to exhibit with the new look. The eyebrow that rose in question and amusement belonged entirely to the shape-shifter, though, and the words could have only come from him, layered with as much mocking laughter as they were.

"Did you forget how to blink?"

Kahilnar knew that if he'd had paler skin the blush that spread across his face would have been more noticeable. As it was he was glad for his darker skin and hid the embarrassment behind a glare. "I didn't think the dye would work that well." It was a mumbled reply and his eyes flashed black as he glanced at Alagos, catching the last of the shape-shifter's thought. **_-should see Sharpmist covered in purple ink._**

"What!" Kahilnar couldn't help the blurted question and Alagos started, looking at him with confusion...until he saw the black receding from the Easterling's green eyes. The amber-eyed male gave a smile that could have been considered wicked before he went back to packing a pack they'd gotten from the village for his things. "You shouldn't eavesdrop on other's thoughts, Kahil."

"Shape-shifter..." The warning could have been considered a growl, but it didn't phase Alagos and he only smiled slightly again, speaking with deliberate slowness. "I don't think Sharpmist would like it, but...I supposed I could tell you the story." His amber eyes came up to meet the curious and almost excited ones of his companion and for a moment Alagos was reminded of the fact that Kahilnar was in reality very young by dragon and elven standards, and both species' blood flowed through his veins. Another thought that struck him was that the Easterling had never had a normal childhood, something they both shared to a certain degree. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a task to tell the black-haired youth a story, and an embarrassing one about his bonded, too.

Alagos made a pretense of sighing and setting his bag down before settling himself. By this point Kahilnar was quite comfortably seated and was listening intently, looking very young and childlike at that moment. The shape-shifter chuckled and looked up at the stars. "Let's see...I suppose the story starts with Sharpmist, me and two other dragonlings named Written and Legend playing chase..."

_Four dragonlings chirped, warbled and laughed as they raced around each other, small muzzles and tails touching sides, necks and occasionally butting heads when they didn't pay attention to their surroundings. A dark blue dragonling was staying close to a golden and sand colored one who appeared to be the smallest of the four. The lighter colored dragonling almost looked sickly frail, but it didn't stop him from being the most daring, scrambling onto high rocks and pouncing clumsily on the unsuspecting dragonlings below. A white dragonling, the second biggest, was the subject to one of these attacks and he yowled in surprise when the smaller dragonling landed on him, both of them sent rolling in a tangle of tails, claws and wings._

_"Legend! Be careful!" The reprimand came from the dark blue dragonling, but he was silenced swiftly by the biggest dragonling - also white, but female - who swiped at his head. "Stop being such a baby, Written. He's fine." Her red eyes challenge the male to argue with her and Written wisely stayed quiet, only sniffing Legend carefully when the smaller dragon untangled himself from the white one he'd pounced on. The gold and sand dragonling shook his scales out and edged away from the dark blue dragonling. "I'm not hurt, Written."_

_"Hmph, that's not going to last if you keep being a stupid squirrel. You're not the one Matre will scold."_

_Legend's wings seemed to droop under his brother's words. "Sorry." They didn't stay that way for long, though, as the white dragonling who had been attacked looked into the blue eyes of the dark blue one. Written seemed to regret his words then and nudged his brother, his voice brighter. "It's not worth pouting over, Leg. Come on, let's go see if Wiseheart will tell us a story." The suggestion was met with approval by all the young ones and they raced across the rock floor of the Great Cavern, nimbly slipping and dodging under the legs and bellies of larger dragons on their way to the Knowledge Cavern. The four skidded to a halt when they came to the drop off that overlooked the knowledge dragons' home and their eager clawed feet sent them skittering down the steep incline to the left of the ledge, oblivious to any kind of danger as they'd each done this many times._

_The white male dragonling reached the bottom first and his amber eyes looked around for the dragon they sought. He frowned, looking much older than his small body stated he was and his eyes met the red ones of the white female dragonling who came to his side. "He's not here."_

_"You didn't even look correctly, Alag." The female pushed aside his words easily and bounded away, avoiding sleeping dragons and ones that were awake as she searched for Wiseheart. Alag only looked after her with a fierce scowl. It faded from his face, though, when Legend touched his flank with his nose, yellow eyes questioning and holding more innocence than even dragonlings half his age. "How do you know he's not here, Alag?"_

_"I don't smell him."_

_Written snorted, his small teeth flashing in a good imitation of a smile. "Of course you don't, Snow. There are lots of dragons here." The dark blue dragonling darted away as the white female had, but both the white male and the gold and sand one stayed where they were. Legend bumped the larger dragonling's side again, his voice quiet and sounding suddenly tired. "I believe you, Alag." _

_Alag looked at the small dragonling and felt something he didn't understand nudge his mind. It passed a moment later and he was only left with the vague feeling that something was wrong with his friend. That soon passed, too, as Legend perked up, seeing his brother and the white female dragonling coming back. The dark blue male looked slightly confused, but the white female's red eyes showed anger and Legend giggled, undisturbed that his friend was irritated as he teased her. _

_"Did you find him, Sharp?"_

_Sharp showed her teeth, a small growl that sounded like a half warble coming from her throat. "Shut up, little weed." This time it was Written who batted at the female's head, his blue eyes starting to grow angry. "Don't talk to him like that." A fierce love and protectiveness of his brother shone in his eyes and echoed in his words. It was enough to make the larger dragonling back down, but not before taking a swipe to the dark blue one's head. Alag simply watched the two and then looked down at Legend who was watching with wide eyes. "We won't be so silly when we get bigger, will we?"_

_The smaller dragon giggle and shook his head, looking back at his brother. "What do we do now, Writ?" _

_Written stopped his glaring contest with Sharp and tilted his head. "I don't know. What do you think, Sharp?" The argument was forgotten between them and the white dragonling gained a mischievous look before darting for the small cave entrance that held the library, calling for the others to follow her. The three males did and almost ran into the female when she stopped, tumbling over their own legs and getting tangled in each others' wings. Sharp looked at them in exasperation and tapped her tail as they sorted themselves out. She finally smiled when they were standing again and pointed her muzzle toward the large table that towered over their heads. "We can practice flying if we get up there and jump off." The excitement in her voice was clear, but the three males looked at her with wide eyes._

_Written was the first to protest the idea. "But we're not supposed to try to fly until we're bigger!"_

_Sharp's tail lashed irritably behind her. "I saw Firesc and Firesp doing it just two days ago!"_

_"Fire dragonlings are hot-headed and never obey." The comment came from Legend and it was said in a very matter-of-fact way as the dragonling nodded his head. Alag laughed, already moving toward a stack of books and climbing his way up. "Last one up is a baby." The others looked at each other and Sharp was the first to follow, tailed by the other two males who didn't want to be left behind. The four small bodies eventually made it to the table and they looked down at the ground that seemed very far away. No one seemed to be willing to go first this time and Written nudged Sharp. "It was your idea. You go first."_

_The white female dragonling resisted his prodding and nipped his scaled cheek. "I'm not scared!"_

_"Yes you are. You won't jump." An amused and teasing gleam came to the dark blue males blue eyes and Sharp bared her small teeth. "Take it back." It was a clear warning, but the male only laughed, refusing. Both Alag and Legend watched once more as the two fought, this time physically, their childish tumble taking them across the table, crashing into books and scattering paper. Legend looked worriedly between his brother and the bigger dragonling, but Alag's amber eyes were on the scattered paper and the toppled books. They would have to clean those up..._

_His attention was capture and drawn away from the thought when Sharp gave a screech, leaping away from Written and craning her neck to look at her back and right side. There, running all down her scales, was a dark blue ink that had spilled over on to her from a jar. The female dragonling looked at the dark blue one with a murderous expression that quickly morphed into panic. "How am I going to get it off!" The males looked at each other, afraid their friend might start to wail at any moment and Legend moved forward cautiously and looked at the ink. "Maybe we can wash it off?"_

_The dragonlings quickly agreed that this seemed logical and they climbed down from the table, the males shielding Sharp as they made their way to the small pool in the Knowledge Cavern. The female dragonling went into the water and started trying to rub the ink off. It seemed to be working at first, but it soon became apparent that the stain had only spread with the water added to it and was now a lighter shade, purple in color...and what was worse, it was on Sharp's face now, all over her chin and streaked up her face where she'd used her head to rub her side. The males started giggling upon seeing the result and Sharp launched herself at them, furious. _

_Laughter rang through the Cavern as another game of chase began..._

Alagos finished talking with a fond smile of remembrance on his face. Kahilnar was smiling, too, thoroughly amused by the trouble his fierce dragoness had gotten herself into, but he still had questions. "What happened to Sharpmist after that?"

"She grew up and became irritating." The reply was cheeky and the Easterling reached over to smack the other male's head. Alagos ducked the swipe and chuckled, sighing as he looked into the flames, remembering. "She had to go home and her mother found out where she'd been. Sharpmist tattled and we all ended up cleaning up the books, paper and ink that we'd disrupted. We were all grounded to our own caves for a week, too, for even thinking of flying at such a young age. I got quite a lecture for being the one to climb on to the table first, but I never could bring myself to feel truly sorry for that. It was fun." The amusement in Alagos' voice was clear and the Easterling shook his head in wonder. "You sound like you were a handful for your parents."

"Oh, I was! They never seemed to mind, though. I think they were just scared of losing me like they did my siblings."

Kahilnar's green eyes showed confusion as he only knew of one sibling belonging to Alagos. "Morroch?"

The shape-shifter shook his now black-haired head in a negative. "No, Hadron and Ista. They got sick and died when we were twelve years old. We were my mother's first litter. Morroch was in the second."

Kahilnar nodded his understanding, but tilted his head, green eyes studying the shape-shifter keenly. "Legend died, didn't he?" The question was quiet and Alagos sighed, but nodded. He knew the Easterling would have caught on to that with the way he'd described the daring, but gentle dragonling. "Yes. He lived to become an adult, but he never flew because he never had the strength. He was much too sick to hunt or join us in the world outside. He died nine years before I left the Clan. Writtenword was devastated. He stopped talking for a long time and then when he did start speaking again it was always quietly and with few words. Freewalker, Scribe and Talent never knew their brother as they were born after Legendscale's death."

"I am sorry. Were you close?"

"He was a good friend, but the memory of his death does not pain me anymore. He was so weak in this world. I know he's much stronger and happier where he is now."

"Where is that?" The question came without thought and Alagos looked at the black-haired male with a raised brow. Kahilnar didn't back down, though, repeating his question, this time more elaborately. "Where does a dragon go when they die? The fate of humans is a mystery, though, many think we go to be with Eru and elves travel to the Halls of Mandos and then reside in Valinor, but what of dragons? Were they not the creation of Morgoth and separated from the Creator for this?" His inquiries were met with silence at first, but Kahilnar waited, suddenly needing to know the answer. He was part dragon, a fact that was slowly becoming more and more real to him as time passed. It was time he started learning about this side of him and this important questions seemed like a good place to start. He had felt the Creator's power, His love and forgiveness, but was that because of his human and elven blood? Or were dragons somehow different than they had been in Morgoth's time? So many questions were starting to wind through his head and he looked to his Guardian for the answers, knowing there was no one else better suited to give him a reply. After all, Alagos had the whole history of Arda in his head if he wished to tap into it.

The shape-shifter stayed quiet for a long time, though, he eventually spoke, seeming to dredge up the information from a great depth. It was only when the fire flared that the Easterling saw the clouded look in the amber eyes that stared into the distance and he knew Alagos was using his gift. But perhaps also memory as well, strange as that sounded considering the shape-shifter would not have been alive in the time he spoke of.

"It is true that dragons were the result of Morgoth's evil work, but after his fall, the dragons born were not subject to his will if they chose to resist it. They were tainted by the evil of his making, as were their parents before them, but after his fall something changed in their make-up. Unlike Glaurung and Ancalagon their size, strength and intelligence had diminished after Morgoth's fall and they were no longer great forces to be reckoned with. We dragons know now that it was by the grace of the Creator that we even started to contemplate resisting the call of evil in our hearts. We had fallen so far that we did not know how to choose between right and wrong, and it was only slowly that we began to change in our thoughts and actions. We started living in a state of limbo, not quite good, but not wishing to do evil either despite many summons by Sauron to do as our forefathers had done before us for Morgoth." The shape-shifter spoke as one who'd been there and Kahilnar did not miss when he started saying 'we', 'us and 'our' instead of 'they' and 'them'. It was as if Alagos was seeing the events as he said them and looking into the shape-shifter amber eyes, now completely glazed over, Kahilnar did not doubt that he was seeing the way it had been in that time.

"Despite our change of heart, we were feared and hated by all, for our sins against the world were unforgivable and this fact was a bitter one to us. We could not take back what our parents and grandparents had done and we could not rid ourselves of the taint of Morgoth. Our deeds and hearts were ever struggling to turn toward Eru, though, and for that, we believe we were spared complete annihilation. Many of us were slain in the years that followed and the evil of our forefathers was always present in our thoughts because of this. We hid ourselves from the world, knowing we were scorned and hated. We believed we always would be no matter how we tried to repay the dept our distant past had made."

"What changed?" The snapping of the fire was the only thing that could be heard for several minutes as Alagos seemed to be searching for the answer to the question. Kahilnar didn't push him, simply reaching behind his own back to grab a blanket and bring it around his shoulders. The air had gotten colder and while the trees provided some protection from the wind, it was still cooler than he liked. The shape-shifter didn't seem to be affected by the drop in temperature, absorbed as he was in his gift and Kahilnar made no move to cover Alagos, almost afraid that any sudden movements might stop the flow of information he was getting from the other male. Kahilnar couldn't remember ever hearing so many words come from the amber-eyed shape-shifter at one time.

"We were discovered. We are still unsure to this day exactly how it happened as our homes were well-hidden, but we were discovered by an elf. He was wounded from a battle with orcs and he stumbled on to one of the caves in the forest that we used as an exit and entrance to our homes underground. A young Kinwa, Singingheart, found him there in the dark and she kept him warm, alive throughout the cold night. When the male woke, though, she was gone. She'd left him a scale, however, from her tail. It was a test to see how he would react. Many years had passed since Morgoth's fall and we'd almost completely disappeared from the world's eyes. Singingheart was curious as to how the knowledge that this elf had been kept alive by her would be received. That day the elf did not search for the dragoness, only staying in the cave until dark came once more, binding his own wounds and resting. Singingheart returned that night, cautious and staying in the shadows. She knew her form was uncomfortable to behold for dragons were not made as they are now. Their scales were dark and dull, their eyes dark and all one color like smooth orbs, their wings thin leather, ragged around the edges and their faces and bodies covered in spikes. The elf knew what she was, but did not flee or attack and they talked that night like a dragon had not talked to a two-leg in our entire history up until that point. They exchanged names and the dragoness found out the elf was called Elurin and he had a twin, Elured, who would be worried about him if he did not return back to his brother come the following night. They had been separated during the fight and while Elurin was sure his twin was fine, he didn't want his brother to think him in danger. After much deliberation, Singingheart agreed to take Elurin back to his brother if he would promise not to harm her. The elf agreed and the next morning saw them traveling the forest in search of Elured."

Kahilnar frowned, knowing he was missing something, but unsure what it was. Where had he heard those names? While he was an Easterling, it had been pressed upon him by his mother to learn the history of the Eldar and the men who had dwelled to the North and West. Vaanya had somehow gotten his tutors to agree to this way of thinking, too, and the young prince of Al-Salyha had sat through many a lesson about elves and battles from ages past. He would never admit it, but those were the lessons he'd enjoyed the most. Those stories had held a mysterious and enchanting appeal to him that his peoples' own history had not. That was the reason Kahilnar now searched his memories, knowing he'd heard those names before, the names of the elves. Alagos only watched him with patience - seeming to have sensed his distraction - until the Easterling blinked, understanding. "Elured and Elurin, twins and the brothers of Elwing. They were thought to be dead."

"I am surprised you know that."

Green eyes glared into amber, indignant. "Just because the North and Western people were my peoples' enemies does not mean my studies neglected your history. I know the tales of the Eldar and of the men of the West and North."

Alagos only nodded in amusement, a smile quirking his lips before he continued, his eyes still cloudy, but not absent of emotion anymore. "They found Elured in the afternoon, right where Elurin knew he'd be, but the elder twin shot the dragoness on sight, thinking his brother in danger. Singingheart was wounded by his arrow for his aim was true to find a place of weakness in her scales, but she did not strike back at him or his brother. If Elurin had not been there, the story might have had a different ending, but he stopped his twin and told him what had happened, about how the dragoness had saved his life. The two brothers then helped Singingheart, after much arguing between them, and cared for her injury, taking her back home when she was healed. This took several weeks and in that time a fondness had grown between the young Kinwa and Elurin. When Singingheart was once again within sight of her home they were reluctant to part ways. Elured was against the idea despite the trust he now had for Singingheart, but in the end he relented to his twin and the dragoness brought them into her home. The other dragons were distrustful at first and shocked to see Singingheart alive, but they soon grew to like the two elves as well and protected them as they came and went. As time went on Elured was always content to be with any dragon, but Elurin liked to seek out Singingheart and the two were rarely seen apart."

"They were bonded?" It certainly sounded like it, but Alagos shook his head.

"Not quite, but that is what their story leads to, though, at the time we knew it not. Many years after the meeting of Elurin and Singingheart a great war, known as the Dark Years, came to cover Arda, initiated by the Dark Lord Sauron. The dragons felt the Dark Lord's call strongly during this period, but many of us did not succumb to the temptation to turn to evil. It was because of our great love for Elured and Elurin and their love for their kin that we joined the War of the Elves and Sauron, fighting side by side with the elves when Sauron besieged Imladris and Lorien, though, our numbers were too few to help the Dwarves in Moria when they came under attack. It is something Durin's Folk never forgave us completely for and there has been unending strife between our kind for this reason, and others involving treasure, ever since. Our last and greatest battle was fought in Lindon where we aided Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor in his battle against the Dark Lord. This was when we first beheld the might of Númenor and we were glad we had chosen to fight for ones such as these instead of against them."

"What about after the war?" Kahilnar wanted to ask more questions, like how the dragons were received by the elves and men of that Age. Did the dragons find peace with the races they aided or were they still considered tainted and treacherous? Were there deaths among the dragons from the enemy _and_ their allies? When did the Rishten start to show itself? How did the dragons change into what they were now - intelligent, gifted and varied creatures - if they were all the same in the beginning? The Easterling held his tongue, though, and merely waited to see if some of his queries might be answered without him having to voice them at all.

"When the battles were over and tentative peace came to Arda again, we started to dwindle back to our underground homes, scared of the rejection we were sure was to come. Our retreat was halted, however, by the elves of Lindon who requested we join them in the victory celebration that would start when they returned to their homes. It took us some time to agree, but with Elured and Elurin's encouragement and with the twins acting as our ambassadors, we accepted the invitation."

Kahilnar could not help interrupting at this point, something nagging at him as he frowned. "There are no accounts of the reappearance of Elured and Elurin among the elves. Nor are there tales of dragons aiding the Noldor."

Alagos smiled slightly, his amber eyes less cloudy for a moment as they filled with mischief. "Who said that the twins went back to their kin under their own names? What reason would they have to do so? Dior and Nimloth were dead and their sister, Elwing, had gone to be with Eärendil in Valinor. Elrond, being a herald to Gil-galad and the Lord of Imladris and Elros, many years dead were long past the time when they would have needed the care of their uncles. There would have been little point in them revealing who they were. Among the Noldor in Lindon they were known as Lócevoron, 'Faithful to Dragons' and Lócendil, 'Lover of Dragons'." The shape-shifter gained an almost secretive look after his explanation for the twins and his voice dropped. "As for the tales of my kind? We discouraged the elves from writing us into their tales for reasons of safety. We knew that if things were to go ill with the elves or the Men of the West, we could slip back into obscurity more easily if we were not remembered except through word-of-mouth stories. The elves honored our request."

The Easterling nodded slowly, understanding and looked at Alagos expectantly once more, wanting to hear the continuation of the actual story. The now dark-haired shape-shifter chuckled, but looked up at the sky for a moment, finding his place before he took up the tale once more. "We dwelled with the elves for only a short time, but it was during that time, gaining their respect and tentative trust that our redemption came." The shape-shifter's eyes closed briefly and when they opened again, Kahilnar started slightly in surprise. Alagos' eyes were glowing, amber-gold lighting up his face and showing clearly the almost content smile that had settled on his features. "Every dragon heard the Voice when He came to us. To this day we are unable to describe the feeling that filled our hearts or the way the Voice sounded, but we know that our world forever changed after hearing Him. The Voice told us that for our noble actions and for the longing of our hearts to be forgiven, we were. It was simply said, but we knew it to be true as a darkness lifted from our souls and we felt truly happy for the first time we could ever remember. When we looked around at each other again we noticed that each one of us was different than we had been before. Where before our scales had been dull and dark, they were now bright like glittering jewels and a wide spectrum of colors, some dragons being of a solid shade and others with patterns. Many dragons no longer had spikes. Our wings had grown longer and were now made of a sturdy leather, brightly colored like our scales and beautiful to behold. We noticed that some of us had grown while other dragons seemed to have shrunk, but it was our eyes that we could not begin to believe. Instead of dark or pale orbs that showed nothing by shadow and little emotion, we now had eyes that came in as many colors as our scales, eyes that held the ageless wisdom of the elves, but the heart of men. They were eyes that showed emotion and spoke even when we were silent. So great was our astonishment that we almost forgot the presence of the Voice, talking and exclaiming together in our excitement."

The shape-shifter's smile widened and once more Kahilnar did not doubt that the event was playing out before Alagos' mind's eye. The Easterling almost felt some jealousy for the fact that he could not see it, too, but the emotion never fully reached his conscious mind and he smiled as well, waiting.

"The Voice laughed at our joy, pleased and our attention was turned back to Him. We heard Him declare us a Blessed Race and though we puzzled over the meaning of this, we accepted it with a happiness we could not describe and did not question. We realized that we were no longer evil creations struggling to do right, but still rejected. We were now redeemed, changed and blessed. We were Children of Eru just as the elves, men or dwarves. We did not need to fear our past anymore because we had been forgiven it. Words could not describe our gratitude and joy in the days that followed. It was only later that we discovered that not only had our physical appearance been changed, but our abilities had been as well. We found that while we still possessed fire, some of us could also control water, wind and the earth itself. Some of us were faster than others and still some dragons knew things that our species had not known before. We learned that not all of us could create breathtaking treasures and others could hunt more efficiently than the dragons around them. There was one change in some dragons that we greatly admired, though, and it was the ability to change form at will. Singingheart was one of the dragons gifted with this power and for her great love toward Elurin, and for her faith in doing the right thing and leading the way toward our redemption even though it might have cost her very life, she was granted immortality and passage to Valinor."

Kahilnar looked at the shape-shifter in surprise and the glow in Alagos' eyes faded, leaving them looking strangely empty and dark. His voice was quiet, but not out of sadness. "She is the only dragon in our history to be given this privilege and her gift of immortality left the world when she did, never to be passed through her children while she remained in Arda." Alagos took a deep breath and moved his neck, hearing it crack loudly in the silence as he seemed to come out of his trance. The fire had died low and he nudged it with a stick, helping Kahilnar add more wood to it when the Easterling noted his actions. "What of dragons like Smaug? What of the Vy-kror and the Dark Dragons to the North?" Kahilnar knew, by Alagos and Sharpmist's words themselves, that not all dragons had ended up good in the end and now he wanted an explanation if Alagos could give it.

"Some dragons refused the forgiveness offered them. Some of them were already so embedded in the evil they were bred to that their hearts were hardened and they remained unchanged. Many of their children followed in their steps, but any who wished to could repent. The sins of their ancestors did not have to be theirs if they would but cast evil aside. Few chose to do so, however, and remained as they were. The Dark Dragons Sharpmist has told you of..." Alagos seemed to hesitate, but then went on, his voice growing hard as if he revealed a truth he would rather not. "They have chosen the darkness, to serve the evil that every being is born with inside them. It is a conscious choice, more so among dragons than any other race in Arda, and when we choose our path we change and grow according to what we have chosen. The Dark Dragons of the North are the way they are because they chose that fate."

Kahilnar swallowed, unsure he had really wanted to hear that. Sharpmist's brother was one of those dragons...and the Easterling knew at some point she would see this memory in his head, hear Alagos' words. The thought was not a pleasant one, but he knew there was no changing it and so tried to concentrate on something else. "And of the Vy-kror?"

"They are direct decedents of the Father of Dragons, Glaurung, though, their appearance is not his. They are among those who never repented and so have lost the intelligence and the ability to reason that was once theirs. The Fell Beasts of the Ringwraiths were bred from the Vy-kror." Kahilnar blinked in surprise, but said nothing and there was a momentary silence in which both males looked into the fire, lost in thoughts that had no true voice to them. The Easterling finally looked at Alagos, though, half-afraid that the tale was done, but the shape-shifter resumed his speaking without prompt or warning despite knowing that he should be sleeping instead. He had not explained the story to completion, though, and would not leave it like he had.

"Despite the love Elurin and Singingheart developed toward each other, we did not suspect it was anything more than that for many years. We only started to understand the Rishten and see it for the bond it was when a fire dragon named Starclaw met a human called Kalan. At that time dragons roamed the land more freely than they do now and they lived in close relation with the elves. It was a rare thing when we encountered men, however, especially those not of Númenórean blood and so the meeting of Starclaw and Kalan was not considered normal among us as the human was a halfbreed of the bloodline of the House of Haleth, all but wiped out, and the House of Hador. It was considered a chance-meeting at first, but it would change the course of our future as Elurin and Singingheart had done years before." Alagos paused for a moment, thinking about what he'd been told in the stories as he was growing up and what he knew to be more true from his gift. Dragons did not lie in their tale-telling, but even the most carefully kept stories are altered over time and the shape-shifter was now trying to reason out events, truths and myths in his mind before he told them to Kahilnar, wanting to get it right. The amber-eyed male finally started speaking again, satisfied with his internal decisions.

"Despite the fact that we were now allowed to come and go among the elves freely and we had a respectful friendship with the Men of the West, we would allow none to call us subject or loyal to one people or King. We were an independent race, developing our own governing methods over time and we saw no need to include the two-legs around us in those plans. Few did we give true friendship to as time went on, though, we were loyal to protect those who lived around us if only to remind the elves and men every so often that we still existed and we still remembered the alliance that bound us to them. Gone soon, though, was the time when our children would play with those of elves and men and the Tale of Lócendil and Singingheart became more of a legend than something we intimately remembered. We were starting to distance ourselves from the world again, but with the arrival of Kalan that changed. Few can understand what power Kalan had over our kind, but when Starclaw brought him among us, having allowed the man to be born upon his back, no dragon could bring themselves to protest his presence. Golden-haired, tall, fair and dark of eyes we called him Fëauro, 'Spirit of Sunlight' and he became dear to us in a way we could not logic out amongst ourselves. Great was his love for us, but ever by his side was Starclaw and he would ride no other dragon. The two seemed to become one being when together, especially in flight and it was an act of trust, loyalty and friendship that they only did with each other."

"When did the dragons begin to realize what was truly happening between them?"

"We started to understand when Kalan fell ill and Starclaw, never having been sick in his life, did as well with the same symptoms the Fëauro exhibited. The two connected their minds during this time and when they woke and became well, they told of the experience to the others dragons. We were amazed at first, but at the revelation something seemed to awaken within us and it was not long before many dragons simply disappeared from the Clan for long periods of time only to return with an elf or human upon their backs. The age of the dragons and the two-legs varied, as did the gender of each species, but one thing remained the same; the pairs would not be separated and never could they succeed in connecting to another two-leg or dragon with the ease and familiarity that they did with each other. We figured out how this strange bond worked very quickly; how we could feel what a two-leg felt, hear their thoughts and speak to them silently. We learned that elves and humans had different reactions to us as well. The humans were more reluctant to accept what they thought to be an intrusive invasion of their way of life, but were also the quickest to adapt to us and their circumstance when they finally did accept the Rishten. The elves seemed to view the bond with curiosity, accepting easily, but changing their ways more slowly to suit ours."

Kahilnar's eyes were keen, alert and his voice was sharp, but not in anger when he spoke. He simply had spotted something important that the shape-shifter had neglected to mention and something he wanted an answer to. "What of the Maia? Arienel is not the first one of that race to bond with a dragon, is she?"

Alagos chuckled and gave him a look. "I thought you knew your history, Kahil." There was a definite teasing note to his voice and the Easterling glowered, confused and not liking it in the least. Alagos chose to have pity on him after a moment of silent laughter that showed in his eyes. "Elurin was descended from Dior, who was the son of Luthien who was in turn the daughter of Melian the Maia. Singingheart's bonded had Maia blood, albeit only a small amount, so technically that might be considered the first Maia-Dragon Rishten."

"It's not, though, is it? You referred to Elurin as an elf. History refers to him and his brother as elves and even Elwing as such. They had not enough Maia in them to be considered among the Maiar."

A smile rewarded Kahilnar's logic and the now dark-haired shape-shifter nodded, pleased. "You are right. Elurin and Singingheart were not considered the first Maia-Dragon Rishten, but the first Elven-Dragon one. Kalan and Starclaw were the first Human-Dragon bonded. A water dragon named Stormtongue and a Maia called Ñaltanárë, a spirit of fire, were the first Maiar-Dragon Rishten. Sorrowful is their tale, though, for they never learned to accept each other, but could not truly be parted in the end. Even with the death of Stormtongue, Ñaltanárë was never again at peace for the longing in her heart for his presence. It was a thing she despised for it restricted her ardent and unyielding spirit to a place of shadows and half-joys. She was never again truly happy and her torment drove her to Sauron where she hoped to become numb to her grief. She found no rest in all of Arda among the elves or men, and her heart could not bear the thought of living forever, always to remember Stormtongue, in Valinor. It is a tale rarely told among the dragons, but we have not forgotten it, nor the many failed attempts to bond with the Maiar after it. Few dragons bonded with the servants of the Valar over the years and even fewer found happiness when they did. It was for that reason and many others that we made an Oath to keep away from each other. Only later did we see that fewer and fewer of us were bonding with the race of elves and men anymore either and the world was starting to change once again around us. Dragons slowly became things of legend to the two-legs as we rarely ventured from our homes as the world once again grew darker, less trusting and those still bonded either died with their humans or sailed with the elves, never to be heard from again for good or ill. We still do not know if they were admitted into Valinor or not." Alagos said the last bit quietly and sighed, looking at the dark sky and feeling the temperature drop even further as the hour grew later.

"Our Oath still stood with the Maiar after many years and it seemed to affect our Rishten with the other races as well because the bonded faded from our lives, into memory and viewed as nothing more than a tale of the past. It was only with the birth of the Eldanarë, heralding back to the days of Fëauro, that the Rishten came into the world again and the Oath between Maiar and Dragon was broken by her and Morroch." There was a sense of finality to Alagos' words and the silence that came after was comfortable. It was soon broken, however, when Kahilnar spoke, the beginning of a smile making his lips twitch as he resisted the urge to give in to the expression. "So it is because of a bond between a Rovina and an elf that was supposed to be dead that I am stuck with Sharpmist?"

Alagos' laughter rang out in the clearing and he gave the Easterling a look filled with mirth before shaking his head and standing, stretching really as he'd been in the same position for around two hours now as they'd talked. His amber eyes met the green ones that watched him and the now dark-haired shape-shifter answered the youth's question with a simple word; "Yes."

Kahilnar made a show of blowing his hair away from his eyes in mock resignation and than glanced at his Guardian. "That story still does not explain where dragons go when they die." The comment was said with a smirk and Alagos groaned, running a hand through his hair before sighing and going toward his bedroll. "I honestly don't know the answer to that question, Kahil. Just as men do not know their fate, neither do dragons, but we do know that we are not going to be subject to the punishment the servants of Morgoth will receive when the world is made to end. That is enough for us." Alagos laid down on his stomach as he said the last words, his voice growing quiet as his eyes grew heavy. He didn't want to fall asleep on Kahilnar, but his body had different ideas and he didn't hear what the Easterling might have said as his mind drifted off into darkness.

The Easterling had said nothing, though, only nodded his understanding silently. And he did understand. Having gone through so much and having been scorned for so long, it was no wonder to him that the dragons would not have cared about the details of where they would end up when they died as long as it was not with Morgoth. Kahilnar smiled slightly to himself. He still had many questions, but finding out something about a species he was related to, finding out something good about them had brought him some peace. The story had distracted him as well and it seemed to have done wonders for Alagos as the shape-shifter was soundly asleep, at ease.

Kahilnar slipped into his bedroll with a feeling of contentment that was foreign to him, but not unwelcome. His green eyes found the stars through the trees easily and he took to tracing the constellations with his gaze, more than willing to take first watch as he reran the story Alagos had told him in his head.

* * *

_Next day, early afternoon..._

* * *

"If you relax, so will she."

The comment came from Alagos who was watching Kahilnar sit stiffly upon one of the brown mares they'd purchased. The animal was champing nervously and side-stepping as they made their way down the worn-dirt road that led to Hevcia'Jras, clearly agitated by her rider's unyielding grip and tense body. The shape-shifter's own mare was slightly nervous by the state of her companion, but she walked docilely enough at Alagos' reassurance and Kahilnar glanced over at his companion with irritation.

"I don't like horses."

"Yes, I noticed that when you rode me yesterday and your horse can sense it now."

Kahilnar winced at the dry tone of Alagos' voice, remembering the shape-shifter's discomfort yesterday when they'd gone to Mraev and breathed in deeply, forcing his body to ease of some tension and his hands to loosen their hold on the reigns. His horse almost seemed to sigh in relief under him, becoming much more cooperative and the Easterling looked more fully at Alagos, studying him. How did the shape-shifter hide what he was feeling so well? Kahilnar knew for a fact that Alagos was not all right. His skin might have been dyed dark and, therefore, could not change to show his pallor, but the Roniysr could identify the other male's state of anxiousness in other ways. One of them was in the way Alagos' amber eyes had darkened and continued to stay dark, refusing to lighten even when he spoke. The more obvious sign was how the other male kept looking toward the left and back the way they'd come, the direction Gweltari resided in. The shape-shifter was longing keenly for his bonded right now and Kahilnar could relate to the feeling.

He didn't exactly miss Sharpmist's way of 'comforting', but he knew he would have felt safer and more confident if she'd been at his back. Kahilnar was more than capable of handling himself, even more so now that his gift was under his control and the land itself would rise up to help him if his need was great enough, but there was something about knowing you had a temper-happy battle dragoness who would main anyone who thought to look at you the wrong way that inspired safety for the Roniysr. It was a feeling he was not wanton to and had never had opportunity to experience until Sharpmist had come into his life.

The Easterling sighed, feeling his stomach flip with nerves as he looked forward again, not having realized that he'd turned to look back the way they'd come just like Alagos. His home was just ahead and Kahilnar knew they would see the highest parts of the city, the place he lived within a few minutes. He and Alagos had gotten up early, neither of them able to sleep any longer and had started the last leg of their journey just as the sun had started to peek its way over the mountains. Now they were looking to arrive in Hevcia'Jras just after noon and the thought was not sitting well with either of them. Looking once more Alagos, Kahilnar's question repeated itself in his mind; just how could the shape-shifter keep so calm on the outside when he was anything but at ease on the inside? The Easterling refrained from asking, something different coming out of his mouth instead.

"Do you think you could fake being a Prince?"

A dark eyebrow rose on Alagos' face and the shape-shifter looked back at the path before them calmly, answering in an even voice. "Yes, but that's not an option for us, Kahil. I need to be able to stay near you and as a neighboring Prince I would be ushered away upon arrival for common courtesy would dictate I be allowed to rest, change and eat before coming before the King."

Kahilnar felt like swearing at his lack of insight into a tradition among his own people. The Easterling growled under his breath, trying to think of something that would keep Alagos near him, but not subject the shape-shifter to a status of a slave or prisoner. The last option was out anyway and had not even been brought up between them, but it had been Alagos' suggestion - shocking Kahilnar - that he simply be a slave whom Kahilnar had taken an interest in and kept around him for the time being. The Easterling had looked almost ill at the suggestion, but at the time had not been able to come up with any other alternative. He now searched his mind furiously, still uneasy about the idea and unwilling to make his companion go through with this. Alagos was right, though, his recent idea would not work. His face must have shown something of his inner struggle because Alagos pulled his horse up and reached out, grabbing the reigns of Kahilnar's horse to stop it as well.

Determined, dark amber eyes looked into frustrated green ones. "Kahilnar, stop. This is the only way this is going to work and you know it. Perhaps in the future, under your rule, things might change in this land, but at this time they are as they have been for centuries and there is no getting around that. I don't like it anymore than you do. It terrifies me to even think about going into your city and furthermore into the palace itself where I will not be hidden this time but seen by everyone. I am willing to do it, though, and that should be enough for you." Alagos' tone carried finality, but Kahilnar could not bring himself to accept it and shook his head, his expression now torn between anger and something like guilt. "It's not. I know what you are saying, shape-shifter and to my mind it makes sense, but your willingness is not enough for me in this." The black-haired youth looked directly at the now dark-haired shape-shifter, his voice almost accusing.

"I have swiftly learned that you are willing to do things for me if you think it will keep me safe, even if it means the risk of your own life or freedom. How can you ask me to let your willingness to do this be enough when I know you will not give a thought to yourself for my sake? How can you ask me to do this when you are Okahk to me?"

Kahilnar's eyes held the amber ones that stared at him and Alagos finally looked away, taking a shaky breath before releasing it slowly. His voice held a tremor when it spoke, but Kahilnar could tell that he had not changed his mind from the resolve set of his shoulders and the hard look that had come into his darkened eyes. "I cannot ask it of you, Kahilnar and that is why I am not giving you a choice this time. If you want to rescue your sister you have to stop worrying about me and start listening when I tell you I can handle doing something. Do you understand?" His eyes met Kahilnar's again and the Easterling struggled to hold his tongue, only nodding before he spurred his horse forward, setting a fast pace. His heart was in complete rebellion against the shape-shifter's words, but his mind knew he had no logical retort and so he remained silent.

Alagos sighed, looking after the retreating figure before he kicked his own horse into a run. He had not wanted to say that to the Easterling, but Kahilnar needed to get out of the mindset he was currently in. While it was preferable among friends and it showed the immense growth of the black-haired youth, it would also quickly get him killed among the people they were about to encounter. If being mad at him got Kahilnar into the mindset of the Prince of Al-Salyha then it would be worth it. There was also the fact that his words had been partly true. There was no other way to go about this rescue attempt and while he did not feel at all ready to play his role, Alagos also knew he didn't have a choice if he wished to stay close to Kahilnar to keep him safe. He would suffer the affects this endeavor would wreak upon his mind and body in silence if it meant he returned the Easterling back to Sharpmist alive. The words of his father came back to him then._ "Talikan will you be for your gift, but Yllomin will be what you become. Storm of Wind you shall be called. Aonziyn are you truly named for this will surely be your bane."_

The shape-shifter could not help but agree with his long-dead father in that moment and he raised his eyes to look upon the city of Hevcia'Jras, its walls and buildings glittering in the sun, with a cold dread that was slowly surrounding his heart. Alagos gave no sign of his unease, though, as Kahilnar brought his mare to a sudden stop, causing the animal to rear briefly and looked back at him. Something had changed in the black-haired youth's gaze and while a part of him shied away from the cold indifference in Kahilnar's eyes, more of him was proud of the younger man. This was what Kahilnar needed to portray to this part of the world and he finally seemed to understand that. The Easterling's voice matched his demeanor - arrogant, cold and gracefully lethal - when he spoke to the shape-shifter who had drawn near by this time.

"As a slave you are not to be heard and seen only if I wish it. You are to be invisible and draw no attention to yourself unless it pleases me to have it otherwise. You will look no one in the eye and you will make no overturns to speak to anyone. Do you understand?"

Alagos resisted strongly the urge to flinch and only nodded. A thought tried to enter his mind, a whispering that perhaps Kahilnar had only been waiting for this moment to act, but the shape-shifter shoved it away with a snarl. No. He would not doubt the young man before him. Not after that night before, not when Eru had shown that this was His servant whom He was pleased with. Kahilnar was the Roniysr and he was here to rescue his sister. That was all and those were the facts and truths he used to silence the doubt, the shadow in his soul that whispered lies and fears. Amber eyes met green purposely and Alagos saw a smile twitch at the corners of Kahilnar's mouth. It reassured him more than words could have. "I understand."

A sharp nod was the only approval he received before the Easterling kicked his horse into a gallop once again and Alagos followed directly behind, the gates of the city looming ahead of them.

* * *

**There was a lot of history - elven, human and dragon - in this chapter and I did do as much research as I could on the topics I was writing about. I did purposely leave many things vague, though, because I do not claim to be an expert on Middle-earth's history. Please forgive me for any mistakes and feel free to ask questions if something confused you. Thank you!**

**A GREAT HUGE "THANK YOU" goes out to**_ Archeress of Silverbow_** for bringing my attention to the tradition of the Nandor. The Nandor believed Elured and Elurin did not die, but were led away to safety by birds and beasts and implemented that into my history with the dragons. I could not have done this chapter without that information, so thank you to my faithful reviewer for writing that tidbit of history into her own story! You should all check it out. It's titled "There's Still Life in Arda" and it's really good. :)  
**

**Oh, and review for your quickly-updating authoress, please!**


	18. Mûl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the idea that created Lord of the Rings. I am not Tolkien or Peter Jackson, and I make no money off this story.**  
**

A/N ~ Wow. This chapter was...rather easy to write...

Rhûnic

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter (Eastern Kingdom, Kahilnar's home)

_Ak-Jnab_ = Falcon, Kingdom of the Falcon (Southern Kingdom, where Kahilnar created the river)

_Cayren_ = An eastern flower - the name of a small village in Alagos' memories

_Jaryn_ = Halfbreed - A human loyal to a dragon, an insult literally meaning _"Half-dragon"_. It is unsure which people, the South or the East, started using this word first

_Vinkon_ = Worthless, weak, no good

_Scathwirn_ = Traitor, Unworthy

Dracon

_Plirna, yev mre._ = Wind, aid me.

**Bold is mind-speech and is spoken in Westron.** **Assume all speech not mind-spoken in this chapter is Rhûnic unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**_Mûl ~ Slave_**

Kahilnar almost felt overwhelmed when they entered the lowest part of his home-city. Faces, smells, sounds, sights...they all blurred together for a brief moment before coming into focus once more as his mind quickly started sorting through them, his nose and ears swiftly remembering what they had forgotten for a time. It had been months since he'd been here and he had changed much in that time. Hevcia'Jras seemed to have not, though, and he gave a silent sigh for the state the lower levels were in. Dirt and trash littered the road which was cracked and in desperate need of repair. Gutters lined the street, filled with sewage, orphaned children and beggars. Urchins ran wild, many of them pickpockets and the woman were wary, clothed in many layers despite the warmth of the sun. Men went about their business quickly or watched people pass by from their places before broken-down Inns and houses. The soldiers who milled about were the only thing that appeared healthy and 'new' in this place, their armor glittering in the sun, their clothes well-made.

The sight of so many of his people all in one place, all subject to him and in such a bad way, well...Kahilnar had to keep constantly reminding himself that they still thought him to be the same prince that had left them months before. They would notice no difference in him unless he chose to reveal those differences. While he badly wanted to fix the wrong here - he could literally feel his gift bubbly up in his subconscious - the Easterling knew now as not yet the time for that. He pushed the need to help down and took a steadying breath. He knew how to wear a mask and now was the time to implement those skills.

The Easterling stopped his horse soon after they passed the golden gates of the city and taking a steadying breath, he looked over at the guards who were paying little attention to the people coming and going. Kahilnar's whip-like voice, cold as ice and displeased had them jumping in shock and looking toward him swiftly. "Is this how your Crown Prince is received when he arrives home?" There was a clear warning in his tone that made people around him, soldiers and commoners alike still with a fear they did not understand but acknowledged. They soon saw their reason to fear, though, and then the commoners went hurriedly on their way, not wanting to be singled out for any reason. The guards Kahilnar had addressed were not so lucky as they could not walk away and they quickly brought themselves to attention, one among man coming forward reluctantly as he was the highest ranking among them. He was dark of hair and eyes like most people in the city were, but as of now his skin was paler than it should have been and he looked nervous if not downright shaky.

"Y..Your Highness, we were not expecting your arrival. We received no word of your coming."

"I sent none. That does not excuse your lack of eyesight, Captain Nhonn, nor the lax state of your soldiers." Kahilnar was without mercy or compassion in his appraisal of the guardhouse which should always be on the alert for enemies entering the city and nobles as the Palace always required as much notice as possible when receiving guests. They fact that the guards had not noticed who he was was disastrous for them and the Captain knew it. The man resisted the urge to shiver at hearing his name. The Prince knew him and that did not bode well for anyone who had upset the Royal. The Prince's eyes did not go black, however, and he truly seemed to be waiting for a reply. It was something that caught Nhonn off guard, but he quickly took advantage of it. "Please, accept my most sincere apologies, Prince Kahilnar. My men will be dealt with swiftly for their actions and it shall not happen again for such carelessness is inexcusable."

"It is, but I care not for that problem at the moment."

"P..Prince?"

Kahilnar let an outer ring of black seep into his eyes and his tone was snapped, verging on exasperation. "Do your eyes need polishing, Captain? I only ride this excuse for a horse because nothing else was available, but I will not enter my home on such an animal!" In the back of his mind, Kahilnar silently apologized to the mare under him as she had been a decent enough ride...for a horse. He did not show this, however, and watched with an indifferent expression as Nhonn moved swiftly, barking orders to his men and then turning to Kahilnar once more.

"We will acquire a proper horse for you, My Prince. Is there anything else His Majesty requires?"

Kahilnar merely dismounted gracefully and left the mare to be taken away by a stable-boy, not even glancing back. "A decent meal, but I know you have no such thing so I will wait until I am with my family for that." He did not allow the Captain to speak, glancing at Alagos who was still on his mare, remaining faithfully silent and looking nowhere but at his horse's ears. "See to my slave's horse as well and bring me a string of leather." His command was not questioned and Nhonn almost darted away, leaving Alagos and Kahilnar relatively alone but for the people bustling quickly about them. Guards suddenly looked very busy sharpening swords and daggers, sentries stood at attention, their eyes wandering over the crowd for trouble and commoners stayed clear of the guardhouse, but peeked in curiously because of the disturbance Kahilnar had caused. The Easterling ignored them all and approached Alagos, his voice lowered. "You can dismount now." He kept it sounding like a command in case anyone overheard, but his tone was gentler for the shape-shifter's benefit.

Alagos did not respond but to do as Kahilnar said and then stood on the cobblestones like a skittish horse ready to bolt at the slightest noise. Kahilnar watched the shape-shifter with an inner worry he could not show and simply stood silent, accepting the leather he'd asked for when a young boy brought it to him, darting away as soon as it was in the Prince's hand. The green-eyed Easterling turned back to Alagos who still looked at the ground and spoke quietly. "Turn around." He knew the shape-shifter wanted to protest, to question just by the momentary hesitation he displayed before doing as he was told. Kahilnar didn't waste time and grabbed the longer strands of black hair at the back of Alagos' neck, feeling the way the other male tensed with a silent sigh. He worked quickly to bring the hair into a slightly high ponytail before deftly tying the leather securely around the base of the hair. He let Alagos turn around then and offered the briefest and smallest of smiles, though, he knew the shape-shifter did not see it as he was still looking down dutifully. "Better."

The green-eyed male's hair - the shorter strands of it - now framed his temples and some of his cheeks, falling into his eyes, but the longer parts were pulled back, staying out of his face. The effect was pleasing to look upon, but also practical - something Kahilnar was trying to accentuate as every slave he'd come across had been very efficient at simplifying their life to make it easier. "Slaves who serve the Royal Family wear their hair up. I forgot to tell you before we left camp." The explanation was quickly whispered and Kahilnar turned back to the Captain when the man approached, leading a stallion of the darkest brown who's eyes rolled back when he took in Kahilnar. The Prince resisted the urge to roll his own eyes and merely approached the horse with a confidence he was mostly faking. Valar, he hated horses! The thought ran through his mind as he mounted the stallion and quickly got the animal under control with a tight reign. His green eyes glanced at Alagos briefly and he moved his fingers subtly, a signal a slave would recognize from a master easily enough. Alagos seemed to have been waiting for it and he mounted the mare he'd had before when she was brought back to him.

The Prince looked down upon the Captain as he moved his horse toward the streets of the city once more. "I will overlook the state this guardhouse was in upon my arrival providing it does not happen again. Do not test the reach of my mercy, Captain. It is short." With those parting words he spurred his horse forward, leaving a very shaky and yet immensely relieved man in his wake. It was not everyday one escaped punishment from a Prince of Al-Salyha.

* * *

The feel and look of the city got progressively worse and yet better the higher up the mountains they journeyed. Every sound and sight brought back hazy memories for Alagos and he could see that little had changed since he'd been to Hevcia'Jras when Kahilnar was eight. The people still carried a dark aura around them, some more fearful than cruel, but all of them wary and hardened from unkind years. While the buildings around the two males began to change for the better, more and more of them made of fine stone and some even inlaid with glimmers of gold or silver, the high-born people seemed to get more treacherous and dangerous. The nobles they now saw walking or riding barely gave a thought to the people in their way and hardly paid attention to those around them. Their attitudes were ones of arrogance, entitlement and the commoners around them silently reacted to this, making way for the nobles swiftly, ducking their heads and hurrying away when the saw them coming.

On the surface there seemed to be great beauty here, but upon closer inspection one only had to look at the common people to see that something was amiss. While they were dressed better and looked healthier, the people of in the upper levels of the city were more fearful and even quicker to be about their business that those in the lower down. Very few children played in front of houses and while the streets were cleaner, they were also less populated. It was as if the common people desired to never leave their houses and did so infrequently. The women that did wander the streets without blatant fear were scantly clad, very obvious in their profession. The females who had children or were married kept their heads lowered and while they dressed only slightly better than the loose women, they seemed to carry an entirely different aura about themselves. It was more of submission and a desire not to be noticed, contrasting greatly to the former set of women who roamed the streets.

Both group of women eyed Kahilnar with interest when he rode by, but none approached him. Even the loose women knew better than to do so. If there was even a slight chance that the Crown Prince of Al-Salyha wanted their company, he would send for them. He had never done so, though, and they harbored no death-wish, something that would surely come if they dared to try and stop him on his way. None knew for certain why the Prince had never desired the company of such women when two of his younger brothers did, but many rumors were circulated that the King forbid it, desiring no drama when it came to Al-Salyha's next heir - something that could potentially happen if the Prince's first experience with a woman was not his wife. Romantics, of which there were few, said that he'd already loved and lost, and would never desire another woman again. Still others speculated a darker rumor that they dreaded the King ever hearing of; that the Prince desired _women_ not at all. The same had been thought of the Crown Prince's brother, Prince Sacalnun, but with his marriage to the Lady Suhayra that had been proven false. With Kahilnar, though, such things were still talked of, but no one said anything quite loud enough to be heard for the fear of incurring the Royal's wrath.

Kahilnar knew of the rumors, of course, but he never gave any indication as to where his heart lay simply for that fact that until this point it had not desired anyone at all. Until now he'd never even given love any attention in his life. Yes, he'd known he would have to marry one day, it was required of a Crown Prince, but the thought had been a distant one and he'd never done more than kiss a woman in his life. He most certainly did not _not_ desire the opposite gender, but the Prince knew that to give food to rumors in objection would only fuel them and so he remained silent, letting those who would talk think what they would. The Easterling only glanced very briefly at the women they passed before looking ahead again, showing his lack of interest once more in a fashion that could not be mistaken.

The men around him were more cause for his attention anyway as he saw more than one dark figure in an alleyway, watching as he and Alagos passed by. Their presence made the Roniysr and it was obvious to him that they invoked something more than unease in Alagos. Both males knew - each in his own way - that people like this should not have been so far up in the city. Men like this tended to hang around the middle levels of Hevcia'Jras, where the lower-born nobles resided and fewer guards protected the streets. Seeing them here, where the streets were almost half-populated by soldiers, and not being apprehended...it begged the question about what had changed in the way the Palace thought that this was not deemed a threat.

Alagos had a good idea of what it was, but he remained silent as he was supposed to. The knowledge that he was not to speak nor defend himself against any threat unless commanded by Kahilnar to do so had him on edge, more so then just being in Hevcia'Jras itself. The shape-shifter kept his eyes averted from any nobles that happened to glance his way, but his amber gaze darted about when they were free to do so. He caught the eyes of many common women and even a few children who blinked in surprise at his eye's coloring, but he knew better to look at the men directly. Even a common man would find a slave's gaze to be an insult and treasonous act. He could not afford to blow his cover and Kahilnar's by drawing unwanted attention. It was a fact he need not remind himself of as every step closer their horses brought them to the Palace echoed in his mind like the the crack a whip and Alagos took a shaky breath, forcing himself to loosen his hold on his mare's reign when she champed in discomfort. He saw Kahilnar glance at him from the corner of his green eyes and the shape-shifter carefully made his expression blank.

He didn't hold the look for long, though, as the two males heard a desperate shriek before it was swiftly muffled. Green eyes met amber, forgetting the status they were supposed to be holding, and the Prince hesitated only momentarily before giving Alagos a sharp nod. The shape-shifter needed no other urging as he spurred his horse forward and toward the place the scream had come from. Kahilnar watched him go before looking around with narrowed eyes. No one had reacted to the noise unless it was to hurry away quickly. The guards that milled about seemed to pretend that they had heard nothing at all and the Prince felt a fury rising in him as he looked around at his people. Swiftly after the anger came shame and guilt, though. How many times had he heard or even seen someone being dragged away - mainly women - and done nothing?

Kahilnar swallowed down the bile that wanted to rise in his throat and looked the way Alagos had gone. While he could not get involved because of who he was and the image he had to keep, the Easterling found himself praying that the shape-shifter could do something in his stead. He took one more look around, doing his best to hide his disgust before spurring the stallion under him forward as fast as he dared go.

* * *

Alagos was not entirely sure what he was going to do when he encountered the reason for the scream, but the shape-shifter knew he could not ignore it, not when the sound had been so full of fear. The now dark-haired male pulled his mare up sharply when the street he'd traveled down ended abruptly. Amber eyes looked around almost desperately for something they might have missed and they fell on a side-street darkened by the mountain on one side and an Inn on the other. Near the end of this alley was group of four men and three of them were staring intently at the fourth who was struggling to hold on to a young girl as she fought to get away. Alagos could see that the only reason she did not scream again was because the man had his hand pressed firmly over her mouth, preventing her from doing so.

A scene flashed through Alagos mind then and he felt a surge of rage bubble up in him. (flashback) _The soldiers had overrun Cayren and screams could be heard throughout the entire village as the enemy started torching houses, killing those in their path or grabbing those who tried to flee. Alagos tired limbs felt energy born of adrenaline and fury flood through them and his sword met that of an enemy Easterling with a screech of metal against metal. The shape-shifter bared sharp canines, his feral amber eyes looking into the other man's dark ones momentarily before he ran him through the heart, pulling his blade back out quickly in preparation for another attack. Another Easterling fought at his left side and the young man glanced at the dark-haired, amber-eyed male with something akin to amusement. _

_"Come, Brassen! You should at least give them a chance to fight." There was teasing in the words, but Alagos did not respond, knowing that was not what Natrocc wanted. This was just the young man's way of fighting the rising horror in his heart at the destruction going on around them. The Rebels were fighting hard, getting people to the safety of the woods in the distance as they could, but they were few and the enemy greater. The shape-shifter and the man by his side knew this, too and they fought all the harder for it. They were protecting two families right now themselves, slowly making their way through the overwhelmed village as they tried to get their charges to a place where it would be safer for them to run toward the woods without being shot down._

_Blood, sweat and dirt coated their skin and clothes, hair and swords by the time they made the journey to the other side of the village-square and Natrocc gave Alagos a smile of marginal relief. "Let's go!" They both urged the two families they guarded to move faster, ready to flee to the woods, but Alagos stilled when a scream rent the air. His head snapped toward the burning houses on the other side of the village-square and Natrocc followed his gaze. The young man's voice was harsh. "Brassen, no! You can't do anything!"_

_Amber eyes met scared dark ones and the shape-shifter knew that the young Easterling was right. He also knew he couldn't leave now that he'd heard what he had. Natrocc seemed to know it too and he reached for Alagos with a pained look. The shape-shifter gave reached back without hesitation and the two gripped hands tightly, understanding. "Take as many out as you can. Don't die. You hear me?" The words were harsh, but more in a choked way than an angry one._

_"Get them to safety, Nat."_

_The young man nodded and let go of the shape-shifter, not looking back as he disappeared into the smoke after the two families he had to get to the woods. Alagos looked after him only briefly before darting back the way he'd come, his mind shutting down to focus on the task at hand. Later he could feel sadness for leaving the first person among the Easterling's he'd been able to really be friendly with since his capture three years ago. Right now he had to find the source of the scream, though. His amber eyes scanned the burning buildings with a feeling of desperation until he heard the scream again, this time more hoarse and cruel laughter after the terrified cry. The latter sound made his eyes darken with understanding and Alagos felt his teeth grow to canines, his nails being replaced with claws as he held his sword tighter. His lithe body moved swiftly then in deadly fury. He had thought someone to be trapped in the flames, but he not knew that to not be the case._

_The shape-shifter struck the first man hovering over the young woman the ruthlessness of an avenging spirit and the second went down as he turned to see what had felled his comrade. The rest of the soldiers, five in all, now looked away from their prey, intent upon dealing with the foolish person who had distracted them from their fun. Alagos was not going to go down easily, though, and especially not before he'd helped the girl get away to safety. His movements were lethal in their precision. He knew where to strike, how hard to strike and the timing needed for each blow, each cut. He had not had all manners of pain inflicted upon his own body and learned nothing from the experience. He didn't have to kill anyone to keep them out of a fight, but this time, he wanted to kill and did. Three men went down within a few minutes and the remaining two decided their opponent was to great a foe for them and fled. Alagos uttered a snarl after them, but did not give chase, turning to the terrified and frozen girl instead. She watched him with wide, tearful eyes and the shape-shifter quickly tore the cloak off of a dead soldier, bending down to wrap it around the female's shivering frame. She was clearly in shock, but when he spoke she responded._

_"I'm one of the Rebels. I'm going to get you out of here, understand?"_

_The girl nodded, her dark eyes wide, reflecting the fire that raged around them, consuming everything in their path. Alagos was looking for a way to avoid going among the burning buildings when he heard the approach of many feet and shouting. The two soldiers were coming back and this time they were coming with more men than Alagos knew he could handle. The shape-shifter cursed and made a split-minute decision, gripping the shoulders of the girl before him. "Do you see that gap between those two houses?" He directed her gaze to it with his own eyes and the female nodded, shaking. "Good. I need you to run through there. The wall has been broken through about five feet to the left once your get through the gap created by the houses. Go climb over that break and run to the forest. Don't look back, don't pause, just run. Do you understand me?"_

_Alagos could see the raw fear in the girl's eyes when she nodded, but there was a fierce desire to live as well and she nodded quickly. The shape-shifter nodded curtly. "Good. Now go!" He gave her a push toward the houses and watched as she ran, fleet as a startled deer toward her only means of escape. Alagos knew she might not make it, might be caught or shot down, but it was the only chance he could give her and he prayed Eru would grant her safety and life. The request would be the last calmly-thought one he'd have for awhile as he turned to face the soldiers descending upon him._ (end flashback)

The shape-shifter never knew what had become of that girl, but he would be damned if he was going to not know the fate of this one. Alagos knew he could not act as he had then, though. He was a slave and while Kahilnar would receive no judgment for Alagos actions, the shape-shifter himself would be punished by law and Kahilnar's cover would be blown then as the amber-eyed male knew the Easterling would not allow that to happen. He didn't need to think about what to do in place of swinging a sword, though, wind swept past his body, gathering and condensing quickly at his summon. The element could feel his fury and responded accordingly. The four men were knocked off their feet before they knew what hit them. When they shouted in surprise and looked around they still did not understand what had struck them, but at this point the shrieking tempest had already come back for another blow and one man found himself hitting the side of a the Inn as something like an invisible hand picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

It was then that the three remaining Easterling's who were still conscious spotted Alagos, still on his horse and sitting quite calmly as he watched the proceedings. The shape-shifter's eyes narrowed, almost glowing with an amber light as they started to approach him, angry. Their anger could not compare to his, though, and they had not the power to back it up, something Alagos demonstrated very well with another silent command to the wind. The men once again found themselves swept off their feet, hitting the stone street hard. They were slower to get up this time and the shape-shifter dismounted calmly as they groaned, getting to their feet. The girl, still pressed against the Inn wall, was looking between the men and her dark-haired savior with wide eyes, seeming to be torn between fear and a strange curiosity.

Alagos glanced at her and decided he'd had enough. The three men around him suddenly grabbed their throats with looks of panic as invisible bands wrapped around their necks, the pressure cutting off their air slowly. Three sets of dark eyes met the amber ones that looked at them impassively and Alagos spoke calmly, but with clear warning, his voice devoid of mercy for the likes of such as these. "When you are released you will leave immediately and you will not come back or I will kill you."

Looking into the such strange glowing eyes and feeling their air being cut off bit by bit, the men could think to do no more than nod their agreement, fear for their lives making them compliant. They dropped to the ground again as the wind released them and scrambled to their feet, giving Alagos a wide berth as they ran past him. The shape-shifter's eyes followed their retreating figures until he was sure they'd left before he turned back to the girl. He took one look at her torn shirt and averted his eyes, going to the pack on his mare's back and pulling a shirt out. The shape-shifter approached the female with confident, but slow steps, keeping his eyes focused carefully on her face as he handed her the shirt. Trembling hands snatched it away and hurriedly slipped it over a dark brown-haired head.

The gray-blue eyes - a surprising color - that met amber ones could not have been more then fourteen and Alagos felt another bubble of anger surge through his chest. It must of shown in his eyes because the child flinched back, watching him with now wary eyes as well as fearful ones. The male forced himself to calm, knowing the girl was scared enough as it was. He didn't need to add to her fear because of his anger toward her tormentors. "I am not going to harm you, young one. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl shook her head slowly, swallowing. "No." Her voice was faint, but contained a strength that made the shape-shifter smile slightly. "Good. Can you walk?" A nod answered him, but the female made no move to get up, her eyes studying his face intently. "How..how did you do that? Do you know magic?" The questions was whispered at the beginning, but gained some volume at the end. Alagos' smile widened, but he shook his head. "Nay, young one. It was not magic I used, but wind."

"Wind?" The confusion and skepticism was clear in her voice and the shape-shifter only nodded again. "Yes, wind. I spoke to the wind, asked for its help and it came to my aid." An idea struck Alagos then as the words left his mouth and he looked intently at the girl, unsure why this mattered to him so much right now, but trusting that there was a reason for it. Perhaps it was because she seemed familiar to him somehow... "If I told you three words could you remember them, young one?" The girl gave him a searching look, almost as if she knew that what he was offering was not normal for him and nodded slowly.

"Repeat these words; Plirna, yev mre."

She did as Alagos said, her tongue seeming to find the words difficult at first before getting the hang of them. Gray-green eyes looked at him with interest and the child seemed to relax slowly as she realized he truly was not going to hurt her. That tentative trust did not leave when the shape-shifter stood and reached a hand out to help the girl up. She cautiously accepted the gesture and let him pull her slight frame to her feet. The girl brushed her hair away from her face. "What do they mean?"

"'Wind, aid me.' They are words I have never told another, but if I ask it of the wind, it will help you if you say them."

The certainty in which he spoke stilled an doubt in the girl's mind and she nodded slowly, eyes wide. Alagos looked at her sternly. "You are only to use them in times of real danger. Use them if you are threatened like you were today or if someone you love is in mortal danger. They are not words to be played with. Do you understand?"

A serious nod answered him and Alagos felt something like relief sweep through his mind. He'd done what he was supposed to and while he didn't understand it, he also knew that he was glad he'd done it. The shape-shifter gave a curt nod back to the young female, but looked toward the entrance to the alleyway when he heard the sound of a horse's steps. Kahilnar was sitting at the end of he alley, watching them and looking almost relieved that he'd found the shape-shifter. Alagos knew it was time to go and gave the girl a brief smile, gaining her attention as she was now watching Kahilnar with wide and wary eyes. "Go home, young one."

The child swallowed, nodding, but smiled a bit. "Thank you for..for helping me. Not many would have done so." Her words rang true to the shape-shifter and he was glad he didn't have to tell her how true. The now dark-haired male only touched her shoulder lightly before walking away and mounting the mare that waited patiently for him. He knew the girl's eyes watched him the whole way and Alagos said nothing to Kahilnar when he drew close to the Easterling. The Prince asked nothing, though, the prone body of the still unconscious man enough for him to understand the story of what had happened. The two males turned their horses away from the alley and down the street. They were halfway down the small block when a shout was heard, a name and two men ran by them, one with black hair, but the other with dark brown.

"Hasia!"

Alagos looked back and felt a satisfied feeling come over him as the young girl was swept off her feet in a hug by the brown-haired man who was obviously relieved to see her unharmed.

* * *

Whatever feeling of peace Alagos had gotten from helping the child in the alley started to fade swiftly away as he and Kahilnar neared the walls of the Palace. Kahilnar's home had two walls. The outer one was for safety and privacy for between the two walls was a guardhouse and training ground for the soldiers and, while they were learning, the Princes. Stables and carriages were also stored in this in-between section and the place had a very hard and warlike feel to it for anyone coming into the Palace. The the inner wall was for show, but also for the Royal Family's safety as it would be the last wall to keep out an enemy should the city be breached. Together the two towering snakes of stone were a humbling sight.

The shape-shifter more than felt that smallness now as Kahilnar was allowed through the first gate and they passed under the great archway and the steel gate that would drop down at the pull of a lever. Alagos felt his heart hammer against his chest and it became more trying to breathe as soldiers approached the two males. The amber-eyed shape-shifter forced himself to inhale and exhale slowly, stilling the tremble that came to his body with will alone. He had no reason to be terrified. Not as Kahilnar's slave he didn't and someone might question it if they saw how badly he was reacting just to the sight of the Palace itself.

Alagos was aware that Kahilnar was glancing at him as a soldier spoke with the Prince, but the shape-shifter did not look back at the green-eyed Easterling. It was not allowed and he was not going to risk someone seeing their eyes meeting, not when they were so close to their destination. The shape-shifter kept this thought going through his head as he dismounted, Kahilnar having signaled him to do so as the Easterling slid off his horse as well. He could do this. He'd faced worse. He was safe with Kahilnar. He could trust the younger male. He had no reason to feel so panicked. Alagos said all these things to himself, but as they passed under the intricately decorated arch of the second wall his eyes started to glaze over and he heard the world as if through a haze of fog. He was vaguely aware that the guards had left and that Kahilnar had brushed off the servants who'd come to him, asking if he desired anything. The two were now alone for a brief moment and Kahilnar was looking at him, talking to him in a hushed voice, but the shape-shifter could not make himself respond. His body felt numb and yet erratic at the same time, like he was trapped in a wild torrent but was unable to reach out for help.

His mind cried out for Gweltari's then, the Rishten within him desperate for her, but while he could feel the unbroken strand that bound him to the ranger woman, he could not feel _her_. His mind could not find her own and he felt a sob he did not give voice to rising in his throat. No. He couldn't break down like this. Not now. Kahilnar. Kahilnar needed him and he needed to help the Easterling. The Prince of Rhûn. The Roniysr. He had to make sure that nothing happened to the Hope of the East. Alagos felt a sputter of determination, perhaps courage, whisper through him and slowly he pulled himself back from the edge he'd been on. He forced his breathing to steady, only now aware that he'd barely been breathing at all. His amber eyes took more time to clear of their glazed look, but he managed it and spoke so softly that it was not possible that anyone but Kahilnar would hear him.

"I am well." He knew by the way that Kahilnar frowned at him that the Easterling did not believe a word he said, but a woman was approaching them quickly and so the Prince said nothing, though, it was clear he wanted to. Alagos gave a silent sigh of relief. He didn't want the Easterling worrying for him. Kahilnar needed to focus on the task at hand. This was something Alagos knew without a doubt and so while he shuddered at what he was about to do, the shape-shifter knew it to be necessary if he was going to get through this. He forced his mind to retreat into itself, his emotions delving deep until they were nothing but faint whisperings of thought. He had not done this since his captivity, but his mind and body remembered the process vividly.

Alagos felt the tremors stop and his breathing even out still further. He was still tense and could not help that, but the abject fear had faded from his system as his emotions faded from the forefront of his mind and body. He'd closed them out and that was how they would remain until he chose to feel them again. It was a defense mechanism and only a great shock would bring the shape-shifter out of it against his will.

Kahilnar knew none of this as he looked at the other male briefly once again. All he knew was that the amber eyes which had, a moment before, betrayed such fear and panic were now blank and devoid of any emotion at all. The knowledge scared the Easterling in a way he did not understand, but he could do nothing about it now, looking toward his sister as she drew nearer. Katun radiated a grace and beauty that did her gender credit. With sleek, dark brown hair - something that heralded back to her mother's mother - smooth tanned skin, feminine curves and the dark eyes of her race she truly was beautiful to behold. Kahilnar thought her sharp tongue, quick temper and keen mind were much better attributes, though, and quite a gift to her people if they could but see past her gender. She would have made a good queen had she been born in the North or even the South.

The intelligent woman before him regarded him now with little surprise, but much urgency. "I greet thee with happiness, my brother." She said the phrase out of habit alone, hurried and they lowered her voice while all the while her calm features and the small smile on her face stayed the same. Simply the proper eldest Princess greeting her brother after his long journey. "I don't know where you have been or what you know about the workings of Rhûn since you've been gone, but Prince Amr of Harad sends you a message; The sky has eyes and it is wary, but the sands remain filled with snakes, unfit to cross. Dark weather comes from the East." The woman did not wait for his reply, simply bowing her head respectfully. She spoke in a whisper as she made to walk away, though.

"Be wary, Kahilnar. Not all is well within this house."

The Prince looked after his sister for a brief moment, but then turned his green eyes to the Palace, Katun's words running through his head with clear meaning. Amr's message was simply telling him that more Northern - flying - dragons had gone South - what for Kahilnar could only guess at - and they were working with the people of Harad to keep their Kingdom safe. However, the roads and villages were under threat from a danger that the South could not identify or could not fight efficiently - which it was the Crown Prince could only speculate about once more. The 'dark weather from the East' could not be mistaken for the clear warning it was, though. Kilicar was on the move and he was already moving to strike against Rhûn's allies.

Kahilnar growled under his breath and started toward the Palace. He looked back to see Alagos following him closely, but no more than was expected of a slave. It irritated Kahilnar for the fact that he hated what the shape-shifter was being forced to do, but once more he said nothing, deciding to channel his anger toward a more appropriate foe.

* * *

Every person turned their attention to the entrance of the large hall as the sturdy double doors of the Throne Room opened quite suddenly and without warning. Three sets of black eyes widened at the sight that greeted them and two of the Prince's of Al-Salyha felt a keen hatred and loathing sweep over them. The third Prince, while startled by the appearance of his elder brother, felt nothing more than sudden curiosity as he watched Kahilnar's confident and angry strides. The Crown Prince looked no different than when he had left home unless one commented on the fact that his skin was a bit lighter than it should have been this time of year and his expression of suppressed fury was nothing new when it came to interacting with his family. One thing Sacalnun did notice swiftly, however, was the fact that his brother's eyes were green. Not black. That was when the second-eldest Prince knew something was different about Kahilnar. The Crown Prince never could get angry without his eyes turning dark. He'd learned how to control whatever demon-power possessed him - or perhaps he'd gotten rid of it in some way.

Sacalnun was not about to draw this point of interest to his younger brothers' attention, though. From the corner of his dark eyes he saw Mahayre, standing near her mother, smiling in complete delight at the sight of her eldest brother. It was enough to make Sacalnun feel a small glow of warmth in his heart before he turned back to the situation at hand. Marrying Suhayra had given him a different perspective on life, no little part of that being implemented by her sharp tongue and even sharper eyes, and while the Prince had never had anything to do with his sisters before, he now was starting to pay them a bit more mind. Sacalnun had quickly been able to see why Kahilnar had fallen for their youngest sister as he'd begun to get to know Mahayre and to see her happy now, after being so subdued, it was a good thing to behold. He kept his emotions to himself, though, as Kahilnar drew near, knowing they had no place among his father and brothers.

Edgu, however, did not have such restraint and never had. His voice rang out angry in the echoing room. "The Jaryn returns! What is it we've been hearing from the Kingdom of Ak-Jnab, brother? You keep dragons as pets now?" The mocking jab was met with silence as Kahilnar continued to come forward. The words of Katun still echoed in his mind and fueled his anger, making the weak attempts at baiting him no more than annoying flies buzzing around his head, no threat to him. His green eyes snapped to meet the dark ones of his half-brother and a smirk crossed Kahilnar's face when the eighteen year old looked away quickly, very well knowing the danger those green orbs possessed. In that moment the reaction pleased Kahilnar to see as it meant the threat of his very existence was not forgotten by his brother.

"Come now, Edgu. I never thought you naive enough to believe the rumors of kitchen maids, but I suppose I have been wrong before." The biting retort was said under the disguise of jest, but the younger Prince knew the words for what they were and fury ignited in his gaze. Kahilnar ignored it, finally glancing at his father who watched his son's with sharp eyes, but said nothing, letting them fight amongst themselves. Kahilnar knew Diraron would do nothing unless it was imminent that blood would be spilled. The Crown Prince's green eyes then flickered to Sacalnun's and he paused in his step at the lack of any intense emotion in the other man's eyes. Large of build, dark of hair, skin and eyes, the second-eldest Prince was notorious for his temper, but the person Kahilnar saw before him now was not like that. There was a patience that surrounded Sacalnun that Kahilnar knew to be a new development in his character. Another thing shocked him so completely that he stopped in his journey across the long hall.

Sacalnun was looking him in the eyes. Out of all his siblings, his first brother had always been the wisest in the fact that he knew not to tangle with Kahilnar's power. It was something they'd always had a clear understanding on if nothing else. To see his brother now completely disregarding that understanding rocked Kahilnar and he found himself questioning what the turn of events meant. Did Sacalnun somehow know that Kahilnar could now control his gift or was his brother just now deciding to challenge him? The questions were not ones that could be answered at this time, but he would store them to ponder upon later. Kahilnar realized his sudden stop had allowed Alagos to catch up with him only when the shape-shifter gave the back of his arm the briefest of brushes, a reminder. The Easterling showed no sign that he was even aware of the 'slave's' presence and walked forward again, this time at a slower pace that was no less lethal in its purpose. He was here to get his sister out and he would not lose sight of that.

"If the rumors are not true, Kahilnar, then please, enlighten us to what is." The mocking tone, condescending and smugly confident came from the person Kahilnar least wished to speak with at the moment. His green eyes seeped black around the edges as he looked upon his second brother, the new Dark Lord of Rhûn, Kilicar and the Crown Prince raised a brow, stopping completely as he faces his half-brother. Something seemed to pass between them, a silent challenge of electricity, a darkness and a light that had been battling since the world began and every person in the room felt it even if they could not identify what it was. "You would not accept what I know to be true."

The answer, delivered calmly, did not seem to be what Kilicar had been expecting, but it also did not seem to overly phase him as his dark eyes glittered with cunning intelligence. The man said nothing more for the moment, though, instead glancing at his younger brother as Edgu spoke once more, showing little wisdom in the fact that he did not know when to curb his tongue. "The truth is that you are a coward, Vinkon and you ran from your home like a dog with its tail between its legs."

A deathly silence fell over the entire room and from the corner of his eyes Kahilnar saw Mawiyah cover Mahayre's mouth with her hand, silencing her daughter before the child could speak in protest. The Easterling felt a flash of gratitude of the woman before he turned his full attention back to his younger sibling. He would not lie to himself and say that Edgu's words had not struck him harshly as he'd been dreading this confrontation and rejection even back in Gondor. Old insecurities and an old nature started to rise up in him, but a voice came into his head then. It took everything in Kahilnar not to start in surprise at Alagos' voice, quiet as it was. **"You are blessed, Kahil and you are love beyond measure. Do not forget the One who created you and the One who delights in you."** The words were simple, but they ignited a glow of warmth within the Easterling and he felt his heart soften once more, susceptible to hurt, but also to forgiveness. When next Kahilnar looked at his brother it was not with anger, but a calmness the younger man did not understand.

"I left for my own reasons and they are no business of yours." Kahilnar did not wait to see the affects of his words and moved toward his sister and the women with her again. The Easterling briefly wondered where Sacalnun's new wife was, but didn't dwell on the small detail. He got only a few steps forward before Kilicar's voice sounded at his back, taking careful aim. "You say we would not understand the truth as you know it, brother and yet you give us no chance to. Perhaps it is for the simple reason that the news Ak-Jnab brings us is true and you are indeed a Scathwirn to your family and people?"

The Crown Prince chuckled darkly then, surprising everyone present. "You should not worry so, brother, for there is only one traitor in this room and I am not he." He stopped once more and his green eyes met Kilicar's suddenly furious black ones. The message that passed between the two Princes' was clear; _I know who you are. I know what you've done. _Kahilnar never broke his gaze from his brother's and Kilicar's mouth twitched into a dark smile. _Then challenge me, brother. I am only waiting for you to move. _The third-born Prince watched the brief struggling in Kahilnar's green eyes before the Crown Prince seemed to come to a decision and turned away, back toward the women. Kilicar's eyes narrowed in displeasure at the lack of reaction, but the expression faded as a small movement caught his attention. A small, slow smile came to his face and he moved swiftly, his voice showing a keen interest when he spoke. "I see you have not come back home empty-handed, Kahilnar."

A streak of panic shot through Kahilnar at his brother's words and he turned swiftly. He was too late to prevent his brother's forward movement, though, and the Crown Prince saw Alagos tense like a coiled spring when Kilicar stopped before him. The dark Prince's tone was part true curiosity and part mocking as his eyes ran over the shape-shifter. "He looks to be of mixed decent. Where ever did you find him, brother?" Kilicar had yet to look at Kahilnar, but the lethal degree of anger and warning in the Crown Prince's voice when he spoke made the man's dark eyes flicker to his elder sibling.

"Leave him be."

Ah, finally. A reaction and about something so strange, too. A slave... Kilicar's smile grew until it was a grin and he laughed, the sound unpleasant in its condescension and malice. "I have always wondered why you never married, Kahilnar, but I think I see more clearly now._" _The less-than-subtle suggestion brought a dangerous growl to Kahilnar's throat, but Kilicar paid it no mind. He finally had Kahilnar where he wanted him and he was not about to give that up. It had been so simple, too. He had not really meant what he said as he had never truly doubted that his brother was not inclined toward the same gender, but it had caused quite an interesting reaction in Kahilnar and the dark Prince now wanted to know why. What was so special about this slave that another's curiosity over him created such a rise in his half-brother?

It took everything in him, ever bit of nerve he had for Alagos not to jerk back when Kilicar's hand grabbed his chin - his grip surprising not all that harsh - and tilted his head up. The shape-shifter felt a blinding panic go through him and struggled to hold it in check, trying without success to reign in his emotions again. He had been doing well up until now, his emotions pushed deep into his mind, and his eyes cast downwards as he listened. He had calmed Kahilnar when he sensed the other male had needed it and he'd been doing well in convincing his terrified body and mind that he was in no danger because he would not be noticed anyway. Kahilnar was what the Royal Family was focused on, not him and it was his job to make sure that the interest given to the Easterling did not turn dangerous. That was his role. He'd been in no danger.

All these thoughts that had kept him calm up until this point had shattered, though, when Kilicar had quite suddenly noticed him and approached him like a wolf that had found potential prey, his words like stabs to the shape-shifter for the simple fact that he could not defend himself against them. Hear the anger in Kahilnar's voice just accelerated the pounding of the amber-eyed male's heart and he now found his body starting to tremble as the dark Prince studied him intently, his black eyes sweeping over Alagos' body like an invasion before settling on the 'slave's' amber gaze.

The two males held each other's stare, an action forbidden to a slave, and Kilicar felt suddenly like he was looking into the face of time itself. The eyes of the person he looked into were filled with undisguised fear, yes, but there was also a stubborn spirit in those amber depths like a candle that refused to go out, no matter how it was blown by the wind or drowned by the sea. An ageless wisdom ghosted through that gaze, too, a lifespan that seemed to challenge that of the elves and Kilicar felt a keen intrigue come to him. This was a someone he would not mind spending more time with. The thought brought him a dark and cruel sense of amusement and he smiled slightly so only the slave could see. He was pleased to see the other male's unwavering spirit flicker with a terror that only comes with experience and he did not remove his grip as he spoke to his half-brother, knowing Kahilnar was watching intently. He could almost feel the fury rolling off the other Prince.

"You should tame him soon, Kahilnar. He's much too bold for a slave." He let a trickle of the amusement he felt come to his voice as he continued to look into the amber eyes that watched him, now glazing over slowly with a fear that Kilicar had only encountered two or three times in his life. It was refreshing and he smiled again slightly at the uncontrollable shudders that traveled through the lithe body before him and then through his hand where it held the other male's chin. "Or better yet, give him to me and I will see it done for you. I'm quite sure he'd prove to be an invigorating distraction from my duties."

The dark Prince did not flinch when Kahilnar's hand clamped down on his arm, iron control the only thing from keeping the Crown Prince from breaking his sibling's limb then and there. Dark eyes met ones even darker. Kahilnar's black gaze was not blank like usual, though, and a surprising flicker of uncertainty went through Kilicar at the berserker-like rage that swam, barely restrained, in his brother's eyes. "Let him go." The command was like the hiss of a deadly snake before it struck and in that moment no one in the room doubted Kahilnar would do so if Kilicar did not do as he demanded. The dark Prince only smiled, though, it seemed somewhat forced and calmly did as his brother said, releasing the slave. He felt his arm throb with a sore pain when Kahilnar released him as well, but did not show the discomfort on his face, merely turning away from the slave as if he didn't exist.

"My apologies, brother. If you did not like the idea, you should have simply declined."

Kahilnar did not deign to respond, his chilling gaze holding his brother's until Kilicar merely turned away to look toward their father who had remained silent up to this point, only watching as his children argued and threatened amongst themselves. Sacalnun and Edgu had said nothing either, simply letting the two do as they would. They knew better than to try and stop Kahilnar and Kilicar when they disagreed over something and this time...something much more sinister was passing between the two than just sibling rivalry, making the thought of trying to dissuade them from fighting even more foolish. Edgu had completely ignored the cause for the disagreement as it was his want to ignore slaves as lesser creatures, but Sacalnun was of a different mindset and he studied the slave, watching as Kahilnar gave a silent signal, letting the trembling man back away. The second-born Prince's eyes followed the lithe figure until the slave stopped next to a pillar, seeming to leaning back on it for support. He appeared scared beyond belief, but something was nagging at Sacalnun and it hit him as he looked between Kahilnar and the amber-eyed male. Kahilnar's skin was a pale tan in anger...but the slave, who had been obviously terrified in Kilicar's grasp, had not changed shade at all.

The slave's skin was dyed. The revelation came to him without doubt, but what Sacalnun found puzzling was the reason as to why. He made a note to keep an eye on the amber-eyed male and looked back toward his brothers to see Kahilnar approaching Mahayre once more, looking determined that nothing stop him this time. Fury still graced his movements and the second-born Prince got the sense that Kahilnar had been stopped more times than he was fine with already. Kilicar's actions to toward the slave had just been the last distraction Kahilnar was willing to take.

Mahayre's face lit up as her eldest brother finally knelt down on one knee before her, smiling in a way he only did for her. It was small smile that showed more in his eyes than in his expression and the girl returned it with a wide grin, but did not move to hug the black-haired youth. She knew better and she knew Kahilnar would be proud of her for remembering when her little body was positively squirming to jump into his embrace and her arms ached to wrap around his neck never to let go. She was the daughter of the King of Al-Salyha, though, and she would behave as such and not disgrace her father or brothers with such behavior in public. This she recited in her head because it was required, but her heart secretly - for the moment - rebelled against the very idea that hugs and affection were disgraceful when others could see.

Kahilnar seemed to know her thoughts - he always did - and his smile seemed to grow against his will. The gesture pleased the eight year old and she could easily see that something had changed in her brother. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke to him so just he would hear. "You're not eating the plant anymore." The Crown Prince only nodded his head, his heart filling with joy at the sheer happiness that entered the brown eyes that watched him. It was a welcome warmth from the fury that had enveloped him early for Alagos' sake, but the Easterling felt it coming back as his green eyes finally rested on the bruise his sister bore on her cheek and the split in her lip that had begun to bleed from all her smiling. His finger went out to brush her curly hair back, looking at it more closely before he drew his hand back again. Kahilnar's eyes darkened and he stood, turning to face his father, acknowledging the man for the first time since he'd arrived. He stepped closer to the steps leading up the throne without thought, his angry words inspiring movement.

"Why are you allowing this? Your daughter is marred before your own eyes, in your home and you sit by and do nothing!" Somewhere in Kahilnar's mind there was a note of caution sounding, but he ignored it. He'd had more than enough of this! He cared not what his brothers said to him or tried to do, but their sisters were innocent! With no way to claim the throne, the females posed no threat to the males and even relied on them more heavily because they had no rights other than to be treated with caution by other males outside the Royal Family because they _were_ the King's daughters. Memories, long suppressed were surfacing in Kahilnar's mind now and he could not help but see his father's hand raised against his mother. The image wavered and this time it was Mahayre he saw in his mind's eye, just as Alagos' gift had shown her just a few days ago, the bruise on her face livid against her skin. He had been unable to help his mother, but Kahilnar was not about to let the same thing happen to his sister. He had struck her once in anger and he'd vowed never to do it again. He was not going to let another do it either.

Diraron merely regarded his eldest son with a cold look, though, refusing to answer and it was Kilicar who spoke once more and his voice came from the direction Mahayre was located in. There was a collection of feminine gasps, a voice raised in instant protest before cutting off and going quiet, and a feeling of dread overcame Kahilnar as he turned to look at his brother. Kilicar had moved silently and quickly to his sister's side while Kahilnar spoke to their father and the dark Prince now held a dagger to Mahayre's throat quite calmly, his grip on the little girl firm even as she struggled futilely, wary of the dagger that touched her skin. Fury quickly replaced shock and dread in the Crown Prince as his half-brother spoke, his voice arrogant and condescending, taunting.

"Father cares not for the life of a worthless little girl. You should know this, brother, just as well as I do, but then again...you always have had a weakness for the feminine race, _my_ sister in particular." A cruel and heartless light came into Kilicar's black eyes then and the blade pressed more firmly to Mahayre's throat, making her whimper as her eyes pleaded for the brother she trusted to do something. "Perhaps it is time to remove your weaknesses. Shall we start with this one and go forward from there?" Dark eyes glanced at Alagos who was now making no effort in hiding that he was watching the proceedings carefully and Kahilnar felt something powerful and wild start to build in him. No one else in the room had made any movements. Diraron still sat on his throne, indifferent and both Sacalnun and Edgu appeared frozen, but for different reasons. The youngest Prince simply did not care and the second-born knew that no matter what he did, without a bow he would not be able to help his half-sister in time if Kilicar decided to slit her throat. The women - Firyal, Katun and Mawiyah - had not moved because terror kept them rooted. Mawiyah was crying silently, pleading silently for her daughter, but she knew speaking aloud would only make it worse. Her son was never inclined to mercy and her voice would fall on deaf ears or it would spur the male into doing what he was thinking of.

Kahilnar was the only one who even had the slightest chance of preventing this tragedy and he remained still for the simple fact that he could feel something_ familiar_ and yet so incredibly foreign rising inside him...and it bid him to wait, to welcome it. Kahilnar found himself doing so willingly because the wildness felt so _right_, like a long-lost friend. The wait suddenly launched into action, however, as Kilicar seemed to grow impatient and trickle of blood ran its way down the throat of the eight year old he held. Kahilnar felt his body spring, but it was not human or even elven strength that flowed through his muscles, making his nerves tingle like a volt of lightning was running through them. No, it was something much _different_ and the Easterling felt his mind, his body, his very being responding to it with a savage delight he found addictive. He hardly knew what was happening as his eyesight grew keener, his hearing sharper and his body seemed to_ change_ somehow in midair, but he knew he liked whatever was happening. It wasn't until the shout of rage left his mouth and echoed around the room like the bloodcurdling sound of a Twanres' roar that he knew something significant had truly happened.

The Crown Prince's leap never took him to his target as something hard hit his side, knocking him off course. He rolled once and then tried to stand, only slightly stunned, something that surprised him in the back of his mind as whatever had struck him should have hurt more than that. Kahilnar soon found his legs did not want to work properly, though, and he looked down in confusion. What he saw made him freeze as everything around him faded away for an infinite moment. What he was looking at was not his_ hand_, but a _paw_. A paw with very sharp _claws_. A very_ large_ paw that was covered in orange_ fur_, black stripes making their way up his arm...or_ leg_. The realization of what he'd just done hit Kahilnar like an Oliphant and he blinked, disbelieving. The sound of shouting slowly came back to his ears, though, and he looked up, seeing the absolutely shocked looks on his brothers' faces and the scared one on the womens'. His father was the one who looked most surprised and furious of all of them and Kahilnar could not blame the man for that at the moment. He'd just found out his son, his HEIR, was one of his greatest enemies and that meant his wife had been, too. Kahilnar was was shocked, too, and at the moment, unsure how to react. It was the only reason he gave his father slack at the moment.

Alagos, fortunately was not entirely surprised by the turn of events and knew how to react accordingly. He felt his body change at his command and the white Twanres leaped forward without hesitation. He might have been terrified in his human form, but in this one HE was the predator and that knowledge gave him a confidence he didn't really feel deep down, but needed. The shape-shifter ignored the screams that erupted from the throats of slaves and the three Royal Women, his paws swiftly taking him where he needed to be. Alagos' large white body slammed into Edgu's as the man lifted the spear he'd grabbed upon seeing his brother's body start to change - it was the same spear he'd used to hit Kahilnar with, knocking his leap off course - and the human went stumbling back, falling. The shape-shifter didn't waste his time making sure the youngest Prince stayed down, turning his blazing amber eyes on Kilicar instead. The man had already let go of Mahayre, though, and Alagos felt relief for that fact. The child did not move when he approached her and Alagos had grabbed the back of her dress, near her waist, in his mouth and lifted her from the floor before a cry rang out. They were words he'd never wanted to hear again.

"The white demon!"

The cutting voice sent ice into the shape-shifter's veins and his amber eyes met those of the dark-eyed King. Alagos took in the familiar scar on the man's face with mounting horror. He knew that scar. He knew the merciless eyes he now looked at. He was staring into the face of his captor and had been in this room with him the entire time, neither of them recognizing the other - Diraron because he cared not to pay attention to a slave and Alagos because he had not looked up, nor heard the King speak even once. Diraron, the King of Al-Salyha, father of Kahilnar, was the man who had tormented him for eight years and Alagos' path had crossed his once more. The knowledge passed through the white shape-shifter's mind like a storm and he remained frozen for a long moment, staring at the man who'd terrorized his life for eight years and then his sleep and memories ever after. A shout of warning from an unknown source - at least that's what Alagos took it as - broke his trance, though and the large cat ducked the spear that flew for his head, turning his sharp amber eyes to Kahilnar and trying to make his mind work again.

The orange and black-striped Twanres looked at him with a dazed expression and Alagos snarled around the fabric in his mouth, his eyes holding the strangely tawny-gold ones that looked back at him, scared. **"RUN!"** There was no question in the word that rang through Kahilnar's head, only demand and the newly changed Prince seemed to snap out of his trance, looking around at the people who were now starting to act against what they considered a threat. The Crown Prince's eyes met those of Sacalnun's for a brief moment and he saw amazement in his half-brother's gaze, but no hate. Kahilnar did not have time to puzzle out the meaning of that as he scrambled to feet that were unfamiliar to him and raced after Alagos, who was already fleeing toward an exit. Mahayre was swinging from his jaws, looking uncomfortable but also strangely excited as she watched her brother - a Twanres! - race after the large cat that was holding her. Kahilnar's eyes met his sister's and he would have chuckled under any other circumstance at the shine in her gaze, pure energy radiating from her.

As it was he simply snorted to himself and the two very large cats tore through the hallways of the palace, searching for an escape route that wouldn't get them caught or killed. Alagos let Kahilnar take the lead in short order, noting that the Easterling was turning faster then he at certain junctions and would know his home better then the white shape-shifter did. His decision proved correct when Kahilnar finally led them onto a battlement. The wall was manned by guards, but they were unprepared for the sight of two larger-than-normal Twanres carrying the princess at high speeds and did not react immediately as the two males passed them. It was only when Kahilnar's two brothers, Kilicar and Edgu appeared quickly in the two cats' wake, guards from the Throne Room following them that the men on the wall snapped back to attention and ran after the pair of shape-shifters who were now far ahead of them.

Alagos looked back at their pursuers without thought and almost tripped on his own feet as Mahayre threatened to unbalance him with her weight. He brought his amber eyes forward again, feeling his heart hammering in his chest and took in the end of the wall. Beyond it was the roof of the guardhouse, right outside the Palace's inner-walls, slightly lower than the battlement, but within jumping distance for a Twanres. He glanced at Kahilnar, the orange and black Twanres finally having gotten control of his feet, but still looking terrified of what he currently was.

**"You're going to have to jump!"**

**"What!"** Tawny-gold eyes glanced sharply at the white shape-shifter before staring ahead at the jump Alagos had mentioned. The Roniysr felt panic well in his chest and the shouts behind them was not helping in the least. That was his family...and they wanted his blood. It was not a heartwarming thought and he shoved it away impatiently, concentrating on Alagos as the shape-shifter shouted at him, both of them scared and desperate to escape.** "Just trust your instincts and jump, Kahil!"** It was the last thing he had time to say before the end of the wall was before them. Alagos skidded to stop, Mahayre swinging crazily from his jaws before he set her down. The girl's legs collapsed under her and she stared at him in wonder. Her eyes looked at Kahilnar sharply when the Easterling bumped her with his nose and she grinned at him, not afraid in the least. Her brother had never put her in danger before. Kahilnar was not feeling quite so confident and he nudged her again, not yet knowing how to manipulate his mouth to speak. She needed to get up!

"If you want to escape this place, little one, get on." Alagos words made the Princess' head whip around and she finally seemed to note the tension around them. Her expression sobered and she looked back at their pursuers, drawing ever nearer. Mahayre looked back at the white Twanres and then at her brother with understanding before swiftly springing to life, courage flooding her small body once more. The girl swung her leg over the white Twanres' back and held on to his neck tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Alagos' back legs launch him to the top of the small wall that kept humans from falling to their deaths below. She could not contain a small scream when the large cat once again sprang, this time into thin air, landing with a jolt that sent them both rolling. Mahayre became separated from the white Twanres, but she got up quickly, looking back just in time to see her brother make the leap as well.

Kahilnar had done what Alagos had told him to, trusting the instinct of the cat that was surging through him, but it didn't help his fear at all and now as he headed toward the flat roof of the guardhouse, he could see he'd miscalculated the distance needed to land safely. His sharp claws extended the minute he hit the edge of the building and his back feet scrambled for a hold. The air had been knocked for his lungs at the impact and he found his grip weakening for it. A small pair of hands suddenly grabbed his scruff, though, hanging on tightly and he felt a sharper pain, but a welcome one grab his neck from the opposite side. Between Mahayre's hands and Alagos' teeth the orange and black Twanres was pulled to safety. There was no time to feel truly relieved, though, as the shouting above them drew nearer. Kahilnar lowered his back this time for his sister and she climbed on eagerly, more than willing to get away and in such an exciting manner, too!

The two Twanres found the shortest distance to the ground and had an easier time leaping off the building, though, not by much and Mahayre didn't seem to like the landing at all. The males found their bearings quickly and raced away toward where they knew the Palace gate would be, their path taking them right past the empty training yard, but thankfully not through the stables. Both male were praying silently that the wasn't closed yet. While Kilicar and Edgu had followed their direct route, both males - Alagos especially - knew that the King would have sent word to the gatehouse immediately, ordering it closed. It was as the large cats neared said gatehouse that they actually heard these orders being given swiftly among the guards in loud voices and both Alagos and Kahilnar glanced at each other before taking on a burst of speed. They needed to beat the guards to the gate!

Their paws glided over the stones of the courtyard and their lithe bodies stretched and coiled, pressing low to the ground as they sought every ounce of speed they could obtain. The two Twanres could have sighed in relief when they saw the gates open still, men rushing from the inner gate to the outer one. It was clear the two shape-shifters were going to make it there first and Kahilnar soared through the arch with a great bound. A sharp screech of metal and a loud thud had him skidding to a halt, though, and the Easterling looked back in horror to see that Alagos had been trapped on the other side as the guard who controlled the gate had pulled the lever. The man had seen the other guards running, the two Twanres with the Princess on one of their back and while confused, he'd put the pieces together and acted accordingly. Kahilnar had gotten through the archway simply because the man had been momentarily shocked, but Alagos had been a moment too late.

Now Kahilnar looked back through the steel bars of the gate and panicked amber eyes met his own tawny-gold for long moment that neither of them would ever forget. The eye-contact was broken, however, as a net was suddenly thrown over the white cat. His body was quickly lost from clear view as soldiers surrounded him, holding the net down as Alagos struggled to get free and the voice of the King sounded from the inner gate, commanding the soldiers to stay their blades.

Kahilnar felt a savage snarl build in his throat, in his chest, but Mahayre jerked his fur harshly, her voice scared, but commanding. "You can't help, Kahil! We have to get away! Then you can come back and help him!" Her words rang bitter in his ears and everything in him protested them, but the orange and black Twanres heeded his sister and turned swiftly, his feet carrying him further and further away from the male he'd come to consider a brother. Kahilnar truly felt like a traitor for the first time in his life.

* * *

***peaks out at readers from behind a very LARGE shield* **

**Ummm...please don't maim me? And dare I ask for reviews?**


	19. Gorgor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings, though, I would like to. I do own my characters, though, so NO STEALING! *growls*

A/N ~ Sorry I was away for awhile. I went up with my family to the next city see my brother. He's relatively stable right now and should be coming home soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

**WARNING:** Alagos' circumstances are not pleasant. There is nothing overly graphic, no blood or whips or beatings, but as I said, its also not pleasant. Just felt the need to warn.

Rhûnic

_Rovin Tlaya_ = Dragon's Pulse

_Rovin Requilis_ = Dragon's Terror

_Harbna_ = An herb that slows the heart

_Tweru_ = An herb that relieves pressure in the head

_Gracnar_ = An herb that speeds the reflexes

_Kamal_ = No Hope

_Sarakha_ = Scream

_Waja_ = Pain

_Unifroro_ = Dark Healer

Dracon

_Nraeth hiin_ = No more

**Italic is _Westron_ in this chapter as there is a lot more of the Eastern language than the Northern one and I don't want to italic everything.  
**

* * *

_Same day as previous chapter, late afternoon..._

* * *

**_Gorgor ~ Terror_**

Alagos woke slowly. His eyes felt heavy and his mind seemed to not want to consider the idea of becoming more alert at all. It was almost as if his subconscious knew something he did not and was struggling to stay in the sheltering blackness that was fading away. The shape-shifter felt himself frown as a sudden pain became apparent at the back of his head. He finally managed to make his eyes obey his command and was surprised when he was not assaulted by light but rather by a murky shadow-like darkness that his mind found very familiar and unwelcome. He blinked, the action making his skull pound and tried to move his arms to sit up.

That was when memory came flooding back to the white-haired male. It was when he felt the manacles around his wrists, keeping them secured tightly behind his back. He now understand why his left side was sore - he'd been sleeping on it in an uncomfortable position - and the reason his head hurt so much - he'd been hit with the butt of a sword to still his struggling. Alagos shut his eyes tightly then, wishing with everything in him for this to be a dream, nothing more than a nightmare created by his terrified mind. He knew it wasn't, though, simply by the fact that his arms were behind his back and not in front. They'd never been behind him during his eight year captivity because he'd never posed much of a threat seeing as the collar kept him from shifting into the only two forms he'd known at the time.

The collar.

Alagos could feel it now, around his neck and close to his skin. He felt a shudder wrack its way through his frame and bit his tongue against a whimper, instead looking up and around him, desperate for any distraction no matter how depressing it would be. He sat up slowly, settling back on his knees and discovered yet another unsavory surprise - the manacles around his wrists were connected to his neck by a chain that he could feel brushing against his back. There would be no slipping his arms under his feet. And consequently, he would not be able to shift into any type of creature that could not bends its legs backward. The thought sent another jolt of terror through him and Alagos gritted his teeth, forcing his amber eyes to look around a cell that was becoming increasingly smaller the longer he studied it, hoping for something he could not even give name to at the moment. The walls were made of rough rock just as he'd expected them to be and he took a steadying breath as his amber eyes caught sight of a strong hook and chain with manacles hung from the ceiling, their purpose clear. There were at least three sets of manacles hung from the stone walls around him as well, giving silent testimony to the many people who'd been here before him.

What made his eyes widen, though, was the one wall that was not a wall at all, but a very large mesh of chain-mail like rings that extended tautly from one wall to another, not gaps between the mesh and the solid stone. Gone were simple bars that a small animal shape could slip through and Alagos suddenly knew his captor had gotten smarter as he'd gotten more powerful. How Diraron had known he would learn new shapes was beyond the white-haired male to figure out at this point, but that didn't matter. What did was the impossible-to-escape room he was confined in and the people who had put him here.

The shape-shifter felt panic build in his chest and gritted his teeth hard, doubling over his stomach so that his forehead touched his knees, shaking and trying desperately to keep himself under some semblance of control. He knew this time around was going to be much worse than the first time. The first time he had not known what to expect and by the time he had, he'd resigned himself to it in a way, locking himself away. Now, though, he'd learned to trust again, he'd weakened in a vital area that would break him in this place. This time he wouldn't last long and Alagos knew it. His body was already reacting to this place itself, anticipation of pain already coursing through his system as his mind remembered and remembered vividly.

Kahilnar's face floated before his mind's eye and for a brief moment, the white-haired male felt a brush of warmth, like something or someone was trying to tell him something. The shape-shifter raised his head, staring straight ahead, but at nothing. Kahilnar. A flutter of hope ignited in his heart, but Alagos didn't immediately embrace it, too jaded to do so at first. He thought his hesitancy a good thing, too, as logic slammed into his mind with enough force to make him feeling like crying. The Easterling had promised to not leave him behind, yes, but Alagos knew all too well how labyrinth-like these underground tunnels were. It would be nigh on impossible for Kahilnar to find him, at least anytime soon, without some kind of guide. Alagos didn't even know how Daerhael had managed to get to him the first time and he'd been too injured and sick to pay attention to the passages when the man had gotten him out, rescued him. The realization sent a cold feeling through his limbs where it traveled further still to settling in his middle, chilling his entire body from the inside out and driving away the comforting warmth that had been trying to work its way thought him with patience. Kahilnar would not be finding him in here and there would be no rescue.

Alagos shivered, pushing the false hope away and the warmth with it and the chains on his body rattled with the trembling movement. The sound was a hateful one to him and the noise almost caused him to miss the footfalls outside his cell. His white-haired head snapped up instantly and he wished his hair was not confined so it would hide his face. Amber eyes narrowed with anger and hate when the figure outside the mesh became clear to see after a moment's concentration and Alagos suddenly wanted to stand, to not be on his knees, but the second chain on his collar was chained to the wall behind him and he knew from experience that it was not long enough to permit him to stand. The shape-shifter decided to ignore that fact and a savage growl grew in his chest, replacing the cold feeling with one of raging heat, so much different from the soothing warmth, but much more welcome at the moment. Alagos preferred it to the fear from before and as Diraron looked at him with some surprise flickering in his black eyes, the shape-shifter determined to keep the feeling with him for as long as he could.

The man before him was different than he remembered and yet the same all at once. His build was heavier, older, his black hair streaked with gray and Alagos knew that made sense. Diraron had been no older than eighteen when the shape-shifter was first captured and he could not have been more than twenty-six or so when Alagos escaped. The man would now be sixty-nine years at the least and unlike his son Kahilnar, his body showed those years. The look of the King was the only difference Alagos could detect about the figure before him, however, as the Easterling's aura was still as cruel and dark as ever.

"Fascinating. You are much more aggressive than I remember." The voice, familiar in his ears and despised, made the shape-shifter bare his teeth, now sharp canines, and his voice was harsh with his growl. "I'm sure your shoulder remembers quite well." Alagos felt satisfaction, but also a warning trill of fear deep inside, when the King's black eyes narrowed in anger. Yes, he remembered well indeed. That was the day he'd made the shape-shifter fight the Vy-kror and then taken him to the lake. Diraron did not quite remember exactly what had been said, but knew that day that the dragon's reaction had caught him by surprise and his shoulder had caught the brunt of the wicked claws that had sprung from the white-haired male's fingers. The injury, given to him at twenty-two, had left quite a scar and he still found it pained him sometimes, a dull ache that would not be ignored, but one the healers could not explain for the wound looked to have healed just fine if in an unattractive way. To be reminded of it from the one who'd given it caused a spark of anger in the King, but he controlled it, not rising to the bait, speaking for a different reason altogether.

"So you can speak and in Rhûnic, too."

He watched with a small smile as the dragon's amber eyes showed a momentary regret before the emotion was gone behind a blank mask the King knew so well. It had been years, yes, but he did not easily forget the habits of his greatest and deadliest research. No, he would not soon be forgetting what set the dragon off for now it might benefit him even more as he now had two dragons with the same type of powers, though, only one was in his grasp as of right now. The face of his son - no the _animal_ his son had become - surfaced in the King's mind and he felt a surge of rage. How could he have not seen what Kahilnar was? What Vaanya had been! The thought that he had ever loved one of these..._creatures_, filled him with loathing. The Easterling kept his voice purposely placid despite his anger, though, when he spoke if only to simply irritate the white-haired male before him. He took slow steps toward the mesh that separated them, watching closely the reaction of his captive, wanting to know just how many lessons would need to be retaught and in what order.

"I had wondered if it was not the lack of sunlight messing with Rinobic's mind, but I see now his words were true." Diraron had never, not in eight years, heard the dragon speak. Screams, yells, sobs, whimpers, growls, snarls - he'd heard those from the white-haired male's mouth more than once, but never intelligent, coherent speech. He'd almost begun to think the capability beyond the creature, but his Second had insisted that the dragon could talk, though, Rinobic admitted that over the years Alagos had done so less and less until he made no sounds but animal-like ones if he wasn't screaming or crying in pain. The question of whether the Dragon could speak was a moot point now for more reasons than that he'd just spoken - the other reason was that Kahilnar could very obviously speak so that trait must be something that the changing dragon race shared.

Alagos said nothing to the words the man spoke, wishing he'd not opened his mouth at all in the first place, and he watched the King grow closer with mounting tension. The coiled state of his body demanded some sort of release, either fear-induced or rage-induced, and it was granted the opportunity when Diraron struck the chain-mail mesh. The unexpected movement and the sound of many metal pieces clinking together, loud in the cell, made Alagos jerk back as much as he could on his knees and tremble. His large amber eyes looked at the Easterling with clear fear and Diraron smiled.

"I see you've not forgotten everything then. Good. I would hate to have to start over completely, though, I do enjoy the prospect of getting reacquainted with you again, Dragon. I think you will be quite helpful this time around in not only my plans, but with the capture of my Vinkon son as well." The words conveyed more of a message than Alagos wanted to hear and he closed his eyes, unable to believe what he was going to say, but already dreading with terror what he knew awaited him as soon as Diraron got bored of talking. He dreaded bringing Kahilnar into this world of darkness and fear, and despite the small voice deep within him that said he was not doing the right thing, the shape-shifter still felt he had to try and make sure the Prince never ended up in this place, especially not because of him.

"What do you want from me?" His amber eyes opened to meet the black ones that watched him and for the first time, Alagos truly wanted the answer. What was so special about him that this man had kept him alive and in agony for eight years when all the people around him had died off one by one in these dark tunnels? What did this man desire that he'd not obtained from the shape-shifter years before? He'd seen Alagos at his weakest, had beaten down his spirit so significantly that the white-haired male had despaired of life. If the King had wanted to ask him something in those eight years then why hadn't he? What did this man _want_ from him that he'd not already taken by force?

"Your soul." The answer was so unexpected that for a moment Alagos forgot where he was and even who it was he was talking to as incredibility and an instant resistance filled him. "What?" His situation quickly came back to the forefront of the shape-shifter's mind as Diraron smiled, the expression anything but kind and made worse by the silvery scar that stretched across his face, starting at his hairline near his right temple and traveling down, narrowly missing his eye, until it reached the corner of his mouth. He place his hands on the mesh again, curling his fingers in it and Alagos couldn't help how he inched back further, his chains clinking. He knew there was little threat from the human at this point, but the man radiated evil and the flickering flame inside the white-haired male shied away from the darkness as it could not find the strength to increase its glow to push the black void back.

"I want your soul. I want control of the very thing that makes you feel and act. I want your will and heart under my command." The King leaned back again, releasing the mesh with a small smile this time, one that sent a streak of raw fear down Alagos' spine. The shape-shifter watched with growing unease that was giving way to blatant panic as Diraron gestured someone forward while at the same time a guard messed about with one section of the mesh. Said section of the chain-mail wall suddenly fell away, leaving an opening big enough for a human to slip through and a man did. A familiar man.

Kilicar's dark eyes glittered with cruel amusement as he looked at Alagos and he finished the King's answer as if he knew it by heart. "And as my father is so fond of saying; To gain the soul of a man, you must first break the spirit inside him that resists you. I am pleased we meet again, Slave." His voice was soft, but not in the way Gweltari's was when she curled up next to him, nor in the way Kahilnar's was when the Easterling sought to make him relax. This was a softness like that of a hunting predator and the amber-eyed shape-shifter knew without a doubt that he was the prey. He flinched back, his body now pressed back against the rough stone behind him and snarled when the Prince crouched and reached out to touch him. The slow moving hand changed speed swiftly and Alagos' head snapped to the side and back, hitting the stone behind him as Kilicar struck hard. The blow sent a streaking pain through his temples and the shape-shifter groaned, feeling something wet running from the back of his skull where the butt of the sword had hit him earlier. His vision swam and he didn't move when the dark Easterling tilted his head, looking at the bright red blood against the white hair. The man didn't seem all that concerned by the sight, almost pleased really as if he'd been wanting to do that for some time.

Alagos heard the King give an irritated sigh as he approached. "What did you do? We need him lucid."

"You did not tell me he'd already been injured, Father." The comment was given stiffly, sarcastically, but Diraron did not reprimand Kilicar for it, simply pushing Alagos' head to the side once more and moving his hair away from his neck. The shape-shifter felt an odd surge of alarm swim through his hazy mind, something inside him, a familiar warmth telling him to wake up, but he couldn't bring himself to think clearly enough to protest whatever it was the two men were doing. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to pounding in his head to disappear as he slipped into darkness. Somewhere inside he knew that was not going to happen even before Diraron pressed his thumb into the skin of his neck, above the place the collar rested, on his pulse.

Alagos gave a choked half-cry, his body convulsing before going limp, trembling. The shape-shifter was fully awake, now, though, every nerve throughout his body screaming in agony and only slowly calming. The ache in his head was only a dim memory compared to what he'd just felt and Alagos closed his eyes, feeling treacherous tears trailing down his face as he remained silent and determined not to speak again. He did not see Kilicar look at him in fascination before turning to his father, an eager question in his eyes. The white-haired male did hear the King's response, though, and in the far corners of his mind, where he didn't hurt, Alagos cursed the man for telling yet one more person in the world how to bring him pain.

"Rovin Tlaya. It is a pressure point right under their jugular vein and depending on the amount of strength used they can feel either pain or comfort when it is touched. It is a spot usually covered by scales and, therefore, inaccessible to any but another dragon, but with his kind it can be easily used if one knows where to look. A very useful informant made this known to me many years ago after his own experimentation." The King smirked slightly, his lips curling and he reached out to Alagos again before the shape-shifter could react - not that he would have been able to do much if he'd been able to. One hand grabbed his white hair near the scalp, causing a rush of pain to travel through his skull and the blood on the back of his head to flow faster. The amber-eyed male growled, trying to jerk away even though he knew it was futile. Something in him just wouldn't let him submit, though, and he felt a sputter of light deep down that refused to go out, refused to leave him. Fangs grew in his mouth without thought in threat, but he was helpless against the strong hold that gripped his hair and tilted his head to the side again, exposing his neck once more.

Alagos shuddered at the Easterling's loathsome touch, but when the King's fingers found the pressure point and pressed gently he could feel his body betraying him, relaxing even as his mind screamed its fear and resistance. The shape-shifter felt his trembling cease completely after a moment, his fangs shrinking so they were human teeth once more and he knew what was going to come next. He had no way of fighting back, though, as Diraron's fingers were still pressing with the least amount of strength on his neck. The shape-shifter's arms were chained behind his back and his body refused to tense, to try to strike out. The feeling was terrifying and that was what the King wanted as he watched the dark amber eyes that were half-lidded but panicked. It was an interesting combination and he glanced at his son who was watching with a dark smile upon his lips. Diraron felt a smile grow on his own face. Out of all his offspring, Kilicar was the most like him and the King wished that he'd been born first now more than ever.

No matter, though. If the boy was as strong as Diraron himself he would deal with the obstacles in his way soon enough. Kahilnar being one of them and a hindrance they were both planning on eliminating. Perhaps, in odd moments, the King had thought he might be able to see a ruler in his eldest son, but now...he would NEVER allow a dragon to sit on the throne. The very idea was sickening. The older Easterling let that thought drift through his mind with a pleased feeling as he contemplated of how to rid himself of the disgrace upon his family before simply pressing down on the pressure point he still held, giving no warning of any kind. The brief cry of agony that broke past the previously silent lips of the shape-shifter was like music to his ears and he relented of the pressure after a moment, using a gentle touch once more and watching with amusement as the shaking, spastic and pain-filled body before him was forced to start relaxing far before it was ready to. Pain-glazed eyes went half-lidded again and Kilicar spoke as the King made to remove his hand.

"Once more, Father."

Diraron glanced at his son, interested to see a speculating look in his offspring's eyes. The older Easterling decided to indulge the younger man, though, he was unsure how wise it was to do so and applied pressure once more, slightly harder than he had the previous two times. It was a scream that erupted from the white-haired male this time and his body convulsed and jerked violently, forcing the King to release the shape-shifter completely. The lithe body arched once before going limp and finally stopped jerking after a few moments. The shape-shifter then curled in on himself and Kilicar's eyes narrowed. "Again."

Diraron frowned, about to tell his son that too much could possibly bring about results they didn't want, but he stopped himself, hearing the instant whimper from the shape-shifter, still curled tightly and shaking. Amber eyes were open and looking at them through a fog of pain and fear, and Diraron blinked in surprise when he heard something he'd never heard before.

"St..stop... n..nraeth hiin... please.."

The broken and sobbed words came in a whisper, but what Diraron focused on was the fact that they'd come at all. In eight years he'd never heard the dragon break down and plead. The development had him curious and he looked away from the trembling shape-shifter to his son. Kilicar was simply crouching a short distance away from the amber-eyed dragon now and a smile curved his mouth, a dark one that made his eyes glitter with malice. Alagos looked away from him, his body trembling harder. The Prince looked up at his father, as if sensing the older man's gaze. "You have never done it more than twice in a row, have you?" The question was almost smug.

"No. The Rovin Tlaya was only discovered two months before he escaped and I was unsure what its affects would be on him if the pain got too severe. How did you know it would work, Kilicar?"

The dark eyes that regarded him gained a strange intelligence that Diraron had never seen in the Prince's expression before and the younger Easterling laughed quietly. "Kahilnar is not the only one with a power, Father. I just choose to use mine to benefit our people as I see fit. I can see the spirit of people and his is weak, just as Kahilnar's was." A cold look, like ice came to his gaze and he reached out, grabbing Alagos' chin in much the same way he'd done in the Throne Room. This time the man's grasp would bruise. Alagos' terrified amber eyes met the dark ones that seemed to suddenly rip into him, attacking his resolve and what small fire his spirit was still keeping alive. The shape-shifter found himself once again crying out in pain, but there was anger in his voice, too. It was a righteous fury and it brought something up from the depth of his being as if it had finally been invited, a strength he did not understand, but welcomed with relief. He felt this strength, this warmth and light collide with Kilicar's suffocating darkness and malice, battling for the small flame of resistance that was him.

Alagos didn't know how long the battle raged, but he did know when it ended for Kilicar finally retreated and the light brightened to an intense level, bringing Alagos a sense of peace and love before it faded away once more. The shape-shifter couldn't bring himself to call it back, weary beyond belief. His lack of strength and the small size of the flame within him scared the shape-shifter for he that fire to be his will, his desire to fight back. And right now, he felt very little will to fight at all anymore. He felt his mind shutting down as Kilicar released him and the white-haired male simply laid where he was, curled, his body aching in a way he could not relieve. He distantly heard Kilicar speaking to his father again, but the world was already growing hazy around him and Alagos succumbed to the darkness with a gratefulness he could not express.

"He's ready to break." Kilicar said the words confidently even if they did sound suddenly tired. He had not expected so much resistance from the dragon, but he now knew that any fight after this would be much too weak to really hinder his father from achieving his goal. The dark Prince would make sure of it. While Kilicar did not necessarily like his father, he did know that he still needed the man in his plans, especially when it involved killing Kahilnar and this dragon, whatever his father wanted to do with it, well, that could be worked into his plan as well he was sure. Kilicar met the black eyes of the King and Diraron decided then and there that he did not care what power his son possessed as long as he used it in the manner he'd just displayed. It showed the young Easterling to be strong. Diraron smiled.

"Then tomorrow I shall let you do what seems the wisest course to you to see this task done."

* * *

_Later that night...  
_

* * *

Diraron always hated coming to this part of the tunnels, especially in the night. While the King was more than used to dark and forbidding places, this one made even his skin crawl. He ducked under a great web as he made his way through the damp and dimly lit passageway and he suddenly felt his age. It had been much easier doing this when he was younger. The thought was one he had frequently these days and he shook it away, coming at last to the cave he knew waited just ahead. Diraron stopped in its opening, his dark eyes looking about at the many torches that lit the place, the scrolls and herbs, manacles, clothes and other odds and ends that were strewn about. It was a mess, but Diraron knew from experience that there was a sort of strange rhyme and reason to the chaos and he was careful to disturb nothing as he made his way deeper into the cave.

Movement told his attention where to focus and he found himself looking at a young girl of about sixteen. She was beautiful with straight black hair that fell past her waist, unbound, milk-white skin and dark brown eyes with long lashes. She wore all black, her long dress hugging her body. Her figure was slight and she seemed to give off the appearance of being fragile and in need of protection, but the King knew otherwise and did not give her more than a glance. "Where is your Master?"

"He awaits you in the study." The woman's voice flowed like silk in the wind, quiet, but seductive and she walked ahead of the King, leading him through the maze of books that started appearing as they neared a second cave. The female's steps were light, soundless and she moved with all the grace of a swan in flight, but the man bent over a scroll seemed to know exactly when she entered the study. "Thank you, Helciel." The man didn't even look up and the woman only bowed, silent as she made her way out like a wafting spirit.

Diraron moved forward and regarded the man before him with uncharacteristic patience. He knew better than to interrupt whatever had other person so absorbed, at least not right away anyway. The man may have looked frail with wrinkled hands and a small frame, his body that of an old man who'd seen many years, but the King knew that in this case especially looks were deceiving. Underneath the head of wild white hair that was bent over a book was a mind more cunning and devious than most and certainly those hands were crueler than even Diraron's had been.

"What have you found, Rasawch?"

The old man looked up, his pale blue eyes a startling contrast to his dark skin. Those eyes shone with a sort of satisfied triumph and Diraron listened with interest when the man spoke, his voice gravely as he moved to another book, pulling it from a shelf covered in cobwebs and what looked to be very old blood-stains. "Something you will be interested, King." Rasawch seemed to laugh to himself and his pale blue eyes gleamed with an almost crazed light when they caught the torch's glow. "I have been studying my notes carefully ever since you sent news about Kamal's capture and I have the answer we've been searching for." There was that note of triumph in his voice again and Diraron looked at the other sharply.

"You are sure?"

"Quite positive. Sarakha was the last one I tested it on and it was working well before she died. I have been testing and working on it ever since and I have fixed the problem. Kamal will be able to take it without it killing him. Your son might, too, if you can catch him."

Diraron seemed to ponder that thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I will deal with Kahilnar in another way." He gave the old man a look, part amusement and part irritation. "I do not understand why you insist on naming them, Rasawch. They are animals and deserve no such thing, even if the names you give them are cruel." Indeed, the King was regretting that his son had a name at all.

The older man shrugged, chuckling. "Yes, but with so many of them it is helpful to have names, Diraron. I know you call Kamal 'Dragon', but he was your only one at the time of his first capture. I have had many throughout the years, though, they don't last as long as Kamal has."

Diraron smirked, giving the man a look as he sat in one of the hard chairs not occupied by books. "That is for the simple fact that I know when to stop, Unifroro. Something you seem to struggle with. There are reason I never let you do your experiments on my dragon. I would prefer to keep him alive. He's more useful to me that way."

Rasawch grunted his agreement, once again moving about, his swift hands gathering more scrolls, notes and his eyes scanned them even more quickly before he would simply toss one away and go for another. Diraron would have found the eccentric man annoying and in fact did, but he held his patience. He still needed the old Easterling-halfbreed. Among those versed in dragon-lore, Rasawch was the most skilled and he was the only man Diraron had met who'd captured more than one dragon at a time and two _shape-shifter dragons_ as well. The old man was a master in the art of deadly herbs and anatomy. His knowledge had served him well while study the dragons in his possession and it had helped the King of Al-Salyha even more over the years. He had met Rasawch two months before the dragon's escape and it had been the old man who'd made known to him the existence of the Rovin Tlaya. After that, Diraron had offered to relocate the eccentric, but skilled halfbreed and Rasawch had accepted, forevermore content to dwell in the tunnels among his research.

And it would seem that research was now paying off as the old man brought a book forward, a more new-looking one. "Here it is. Rovin Requilis. These are the ingredients as I calculated them. I had to take out Harbna and Tweru as they stopped Waja's heart after fifteen minutes and he wouldn't stop keening before that. The herbs don't react well with their system. I was able to add Gracnar, though, to Sarakha's dose without any affects we would not want."

"She died, yes?"

"Yes, but that was due to the extent of her injuries and a small flaw in the mixture. I have taken that problem out and I know it will work this time as I have already given it to a Vy-kror and she still lives. There is nothing left to test. It can be administrated as soon as I can get another batch made." The clear excitement in the old man's voice was contagious and Diraron found himself smiling, a thrill of anticipation running through him. He still had something that needed discussing with the man before him, though, and the King cleared his throat, gaining Rasawch's attention.

"You once told me of a procedure you used on your slaves before you came here. Can you still do it?"

Pale blue eyes narrowed. "On Kamal?" Diraron only regarded the man with a hard gaze and the halfbreed sat back, truly stilling for the first time since the King had arrived as he thought. Rasawch regarded the Monarch for a long moment. "Are you sure this is what you want? It is not reversible."

"Even in a changing dragon?"

The old man waved a hand, a smile growing on his face. "They can only heal what is already theirs. They can't reproduce blood. Have you ever noticed that? They are injured, heal themselves, but then are still weak with blood loss. I tested the theory on Sarakha and Waja before they died and they were both the same. Shred their wings and by the next change they would be healed. Remove an entire section, however, and cut bone off for safe measure and they could not reproduce it again, though, they could heal around the injury, resulting in useless wings. Once something is _taken_ from them and not simply done _to_ them, they cannot ever recover fully from it. Doing the procedure on Kamal would not be difficult. He could not heal from it either for I would take something away from him, not just damage it."

"Have you ever done it on a dragon?"

"Waja. A dragon's anatomy in human form is no different from ours and their bodies can be dealt with the same way as ours. As I have said, Kamal will not be difficult."

"So you are able to do this still." It was not a question and Rasawch merely nodded. Diraron leaned back in his chair, thinking and finally came to a decision. He nodded his head slowly, a smile growing on his face as he stood. "Yes. Yes, I want this. I don't want to take chances this time. Prepare your things, Rasawch. You will need them come morning." The King made to walk out then, but the older man's voice stopped him.

"The procedure requires Kamal not be weakened, King. Whatever you have planned for him will have to wait if you want this done properly. Making sure he cannot change his form for at least two days will help as well."

"I will alert Kilicar to the change in plans. The Dragon will be untouched for you, Unifroro." The King turned his head back to the older man and smiled, his eyes glittering with cruel amusement. "After all, he is not going anywhere and there will be plenty of time in the future for such lessons." The King left with those parting words and Rasawch chuckled to himself, already going about his work in preparation for the next day.

* * *

_Same day, late night..._

* * *

Alagos knew it was night when he next woke. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but the ache of his body, the chill against his skin and the despair he felt in his heart. The shape-shifter didn't sit up for a long time, simply staring into the darkness. He didn't think. He didn't want to. He didn't want to think about how he'd given in and so soon, too. He didn't want to feel the shame. He didn't want to breathe either, but his body seemed less inclined to obey that command. The male finally sat up, feeling his head swim and the dried blood that coated his hair move and pull on his scalp uncomfortably. His fingers twitched to touch the spot, just to see how bad the damage was, but the chains clinked and reminded him he could not do such a simple thing.

A sputter of anger flamed within him, but it was too weak to make him act out and it died quickly. The deep grief, fear, shame and sudden loneliness did not leave, however, and Alagos could do nothing to stop the tears that trailed down his face to splash against his knees. He felt like his heart was breaking...or perhaps it had already been broken, shattered and was now trying to mend itself piece by painful piece. It didn't matter to him either way as the pain didn't seem to lessen any way he thought about it. He just wanted to stop hurting, for the fear to go away, to be among loved ones again.

The shape-shifter felt his mind suddenly cry out for his bonded at that last thought. Thinking about her face, her name, the smell of her and the feeling of love she ignited in him when she was near tore a guttural sob from his throat. What he would not give to hold her right then, to hear her voice and see her laughing and stubborn green-gray eyes! Was he never to touch her face again or kiss her lips? Would he forever feel this ache within him that could not be filled without her? Sobs started to wrack his body and Alagos didn't fight them. What would be the point? There was no one here to see him that cared and his heart hurt so much that he didn't care what kind of pain they might inflict upon him for making noise. He didn't care that they would see him weak. It could not compare to the agony he felt now. Nothing could compare to it. He was alone and scared, and his soul cried out in anguish before going silent, weeping quietly once more. It was in that moment of quiet that he heard a reply.

**_"Mine hurts more."_**

The shape-shifter looked up, his now loose hair around his face and his amber eyes sought the presence he suddenly felt with ever fiber of his being. It was the presence he'd felt trying to comfort him earlier that day and this time...this time he welcomed it, desperate for any type of gentle contact, even if it was all in his head. A gentle hand seemed to settle on his shoulder and Alagos did not move, did not flinch away, though, surprise ran through him. Perhaps not in his imagination after all... The shape-shifter felt himself simply relaxing as he'd not done before for some time, feeling a peace surround him, a warmth that soothed the pain of his body. It was the Voice that jolted his soul into life, though, and made him realize this was truly real. And for the first time in many years, Alagos found himself truly listening to the words of his Maker.

**_"My heart hurts more for you, My Son, than you can ever comprehend."_**

_"Why am I here? Why did You let this happen?"_ It was said aloud in Westron and Alagos didn't care who might hear him. His entire body, his heart, spirit and soul cried out for an answer for his torment...and the Creator gave it. The shape-shifter felt the warmth around him increase and a light started to burn brightly in the cell until the white-haired male had to shut his eyes for the intensity. The golden brilliance continued to brighten though and he could see the sun-like radiance even behind his lids. And then it faded, becoming tolerable. Alagos opened his eyes slowly and they widened at what they beheld.

_"Gabriel."_

The name slipped past his lips before he could think about it and the being before him smiled...or at least it felt like he smiled. Once more Alagos was at a loss for how to describe the winged-Maia before him even if this was the second time they'd interacted. He was light and yet, he was physical. He was humanoid and then he wasn't. Were his wings white or gold? Did he have hair or... The shape-shifter stopped his train of thought with some force and simply looked at the Servant of Eru with wonder. It did not matter that he was underground in a cell or that the enemy was not far away. It didn't matter that only hours before he'd been in agony. Nothing mattered to him at that moment except the light he gazed into and the feeling of warmth and comfort that had still not left him. Gabriel seemed to regard him for a moment before moving forward and laying his hand on the blood-encrusted head, his touch gentle, but like nothing Alagos had ever felt. He could only describe it as otherworldly and gave up trying to logic it out any other way. The shape-shifter closed his eyes, feeling like crying again, but not understanding why. He didn't move, feeling no fear as the hand on his head suddenly moved further down his skull. He felt no pain as the winged-Maia's fingers - or light specks? - touched the injury he'd received and Alagos suddenly felt the dull ache vanish completely as if it had never existed.

Amber eyes blinked open, but Gabriel was no longer in front of him, but to the side and the shape-shifter felt the manacle on his wrists suddenly snap open, though, they had not been touched. Alagos shoulders immediately cried out their relief as they were allowed to swing forward and the white-haired male could have sobbed his gratefulness, feeling coming back into his fingers. His wet eyes looked up into the face of the light-filled being and he felt Gabriel smile again before the winged-Maia simply sat before the shape-shifter. Alagos could not quite make out the position the other being was in, but it didn't seem to matter. He was definitely sitting.

_"Be at peace, Son of Eru, for you are loved and cherished beyond measure. The Creator weeps for your pain and has sent me to minister to you. Speak what you would ask."_ Gabriel's voice was deep and patience, and Alagos suddenly felt almost ashamed of his question, but the memories in his mind and the hurt of his heart would not let him stay silent and he voiced his questions again, his voice quiet. The winged-Maia did not answer right away, but Alagos did not think it was because he didn't know the reply to give. He almost seemed to be listening, though, and Alagos found himself trying to do the same, uncertain of what he would hear.

_"You are here, Son of Dragons, for the glory of the Creator. You are here so you might better understand Eru's heart. The Almighty One did not want this for you, nor did He let it happen without protest, but the Maker can only try to move on the hearts of of His Children when they will listen to Him. It is His creation whom choose how to respond to His words or not. Do you think that Eru did not try to stir the compassion in Diraron? Or that He has given up trying to reach Kilicar? Do you doubt that your Creator is working even now to bring His will and righteousness out of this evil? Do ye, Mortal, dare question the Most High who knows all, the One who sees your future and loves you beyond compare?"_

Gabriel's voice had risen by the time he finished and Alagos trembled, a fear that came from awe filling him, but still fear. A soothing warmth washed the emotion away, though, and a stern, mighty Voice spoke into the cell. _"Enough, Gabriel. Your heart is pure, My Servant, but your words are too strong for the task I give you."_ The gentle, but firm reprimand, for that's what it was, calmed the winged-Maia instantly and his head bowed in reverence and a humbleness Alagos could feel radiating off the light-filled being._ "Your will be done, Lord. Do You wish me to stay?"_ The question was given with the utmost respect and the Voice chuckled.

_"Yes, but gentle, Gabriel. You must be gentle with this one."_

Gabriel looked at Alagos once more, but the shape-shifter had his eyes closed, silently drinking in the intoxicating warmth and peace that flowed from the Voice even as He spoke. There was nothing like it in the world he knew and the white-haired male found he did not want to let it go, afraid it would slip out of his hands like sand. Slip away like everything else did.

**_"You need not fear for I am with you, even unto the ending of the World."_** The soft words went through his heart and Alagos felt a wall inside him break just as his resolve not to cry did. He found himself sobbing immediately once more, but unlike before he knew he was not alone.

**_"You were never alone."_**

_"Where were You?"_ Alagos thought he screamed it, but he wasn't sure as his entire being felt like it was screaming. Screaming in fear and anger, in grief and confusion, in a desperate plea for help, in loneliness. The sobs that wracked his body refused to abate, but even through all the noise and chaos that clamored within him, even with pain that encircled his heart and spirit once more, he heard an answer. He heard words, similar words not spoken to him that long ago and he felt the infinite pain of his Maker and the shape-shifter felt the sobs that shook the Creator of the universe on his behalf. He felt it and _heard_ this time, his heart broken and willing to listen and accept. **_"I was with you, Alagos and I felt your terror and your pain. I heard your screams and My own throat grew raw screaming with you. I long for the time when I will wipe the tears from your eyes and bring you to a place where you will never hurt again, but that journey is not yours to take now. You must endure yet a little more for My sake before you shall come to this place and be with Me."_**

Alagos felt the great sobs in his chest start to become less intense, but the tears still flowed and he did not want to stop them. _"I don't understand this. Why do I have to hurt so much? Why won't You help me? Why do You always seem so far away when I need You?"_ They were choked whispers, broken and the shape-shifter felt himself suddenly being lifted. The being who embraced him like one would a child was mindful of the chain on his collar that still connected him to the wall of the cell and Alagos found himself curling against Gabriel, accepting the comfort given without question. He wasn't sure how the light-filled being had gotten so big, but reminded himself that Gabriel was not human and, therefore, not limited to the rules that bound the world.

While the shape-shifter felt calmer in the winged-Maia's embrace, it was the Voice and the warmth that enveloped him once more that calmed his spirit and eased the tears as he listened.** _"All My Children are called to endure pain in My name, Alagos. Those whom I love will always be plagued by evil for darkness seeks ever to destroy the light. So long as you bear My standard you will be persecuted. Your life-trial is only one of a great many, My Son, and My heart weeps for your hurt as it does all the rest who will suffer pain from the beginning of time until the end."_** The words slowly healed something in Alagos in that moment and his amber eyes opened even more slowly, looking at nothing in particular, but filled with the light that shone in the cell. He spoke softly, understanding.

_"I pushed You away."_

The Voice did not judge him as he admitted his failing. The One did not berate him or tell him it was about time he figured it out. All Alagos felt from the Creator was love and approval and a tearful smile came to his face, shaky. His eyes closed once more when Eru spoke, His voice calm like the summer sea and warmer than the sun. **_"Ever have I been with you, Alagos and ever have I sought to help you when you would allow Me to work in your life. Never was this a place I wanted you to come to and never have I enjoyed your suffering, but My will has prevailed and good has come of evil. My Son has come home to Me and I am pleased."_**

The last words sent an indescribable joy through Alagos and he could not help but giggle like a child swept up into their father's arms and twirled around. Gabriel seemed to smile once more and let the shape-shifter go gently, placing him on the ground. Alagos heard the clink of the chain still about his neck and stilled, confusion coming to him once more and a small trill of fear. _"I have to stay here, don't I?"_ He said it in a small voice before a peace settled on his heart and his Creator spoke to him there, His voice now silent in the cell, but there all the same.

**_"There is yet a little more you have to endure for me, My Son, but I shall not leave you through it. You will not be alone."_**

_"I'm scared."_

**_"I know you are, but My strength shall be sufficient if you lean into Me. Turn your heart toward Me, Alagos and though you might fear, you will never be alone."_** The words sank into his heart and the shape-shifter held them close like precious treasures. He opened his eyes after a long few minutes to see that the cell was once again dark and a guard stood outside the chain-mail mesh, seemingly oblivious to what had gone on right in front of him. Alagos felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth and sighed quietly. He then blinked in surprise, looking down at his hands. The manacles were still off. He reached up and felt the back of his head. The dried blood was still there, but the injury that had produced it was gone.

He had not dreamed it.

The shape-shifter felt a swell of gratitude rise in his chest and he spoke into the darkness, his voice a mere whisper. _"Though, I am afraid I will trust You. Please, please tell her I am with You and that I am safe."_ He knew the words would make little sense to anyone else, but the Maker of his soul understood and was pleased.

**_"I am with you."_**

The silent words echoed in Alagos' heart as he laid down and the shape-shifter slipped off into sleep, more at peace than he could remember being in his life.

* * *

_Next day, early morning..._

* * *

Kahilnar woke with a jerk, covered in sweat and his heart racing. The Easterling inhaled and breathed out shakily as he looked around at the blue-swirled ceiling above him, once again seeing the cream-colored walls and soft rugs. The fireplace had gone out some time ago, but the room was not cold and a curtain fluttered in a light breeze from the early morning air. The black-haired youth felt his heart slow as he looked to his left and saw the peaceful sleeping face of his sister. Relief ran through him, but it was quickly chased away by worry and guilt, the two things that had kept him moving and sleeping fitfully the whole night.

The Easterling closed his eyes for a long moment, but he knew sleep would not come back to him and he didn't want it to. He simply didn't want to move at the moment either and as he opened his eyes, looking blankly at the ceiling once more he recalled how he'd come to be here, safe.

(flashback) _The orange and black Twanres felt his heart pound, blood rushing through his ears as his feet hit the cobblestones under him roughly again and again in a fast tempo. He felt Mahayre's fingers clutching his fur tightly and her quickly beating heart. Every so often he would feel her look over her shoulder to see if they were being pursued, but she never seemed to see anything that caused her alarm and Kahilnar let her be his eyes in the back as he looked desperately for a place to hide them both. _

_The newly shifted Easterling kept to the back streets and dark allies as he ran through the top level of the city, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone saw him and alerted the soldiers. They would not know he was their Prince, but being a Twanres on the loose would be enough to alarm them and it was something Kahilnar wanted to avoid at all cost. He finally slowed down to a stop in another dark alley and panted as he looked sidelong at his sister. She stared back at him with brown eyes full of question, but no fear and the Easterling felt a surge of affection for the brave eight year old. He didn't speak to her, though, not knowing how and growled low in his throat, worried. Where was he going to take her?_

_Kahilnar knew he could not leave the city yet. It was a thought that almost made him physically ill as he thought about the terrified look that had been Alagos' eyes before he was lost from view. He could not leave the shape-shifter here. He _would_ not. The Prince was unsure how he was going to get the other male free from his father, but that didn't matter to him. He had promised not to leave Alagos, he had told the Creator that he would love the shape-shifter, earn his trust, accept him and he'd given Gweltari his word that he'd bring her bonded back. He'd promised too many people that he'd take care of Alagos. He'd promised himself and he was not going to go back on his word, no matter how difficult keeping it would be. _

_The Easterling first had to find a safe place for his youngest sibling, though, and he put that in the forefront of his mind even as he looked around again. He snarled softly. This would be much easier if he was human! He didn't know how to change back, though, something that was nagging at him, and Kahilnar knew he was going to have to do with what he had. And what he had was a large cat body that stood out, but could blend in well with the darkness and climb to safety if needed. It would have to do. Tawny-gold eyes shut for a brief moment as the Easterling tried to think and he felt Mahayre touch his head to gain his attention._

_"I know a place we can go, Kahil." The words were said with confidence and the orange and black Twanres looked back at the girl with laid back ears and a question in his eyes. The eight year old smiled, seeming much older than her years for a brief moment before a giggle wrecked the image. "I was with the Rebels for a little while when you were gone. I know where a house that belongs to one of them is." The explanation was simple and as Kahilnar could not make his mouth cooperate enough to voice his questions, he knew that this was one of their only options and sighed, starting to walk quickly in a loping stride while Mahayre directed him in the way to go. The girl had trouble sometimes as they only used the back-streets, but she soon sat up and pointed, her voice pleased. "There it is!"_

_Tawny-gold eyes blinked in complete surprise as they looked upon the richly-decorated, but elegant house before them. The manor was of a great size and servants milled about in the gardens in the front, tending to the flowers and stable-boy exercised a horse further to the side of the mansion. The entire place was cut off from the road and its neighbors with iron fencing and Kahilnar knew that with the positioning of the house, if one were to look from the back of the mansion they would be overlooking a gorgeous scenery of the mountains around Bryn. These were not the things that amazed Kahilnar, however. It was the fact that he knew the person who lived here that shocked him. The orange and black Twanres was still unable to speak, though, and he didn't think to react when Mahayre slipped off his back and pulled the rope that rang a great bell, alerting everyone that someone was at the front gate. When the Easterling gave his sister a look she simply smiled back and scratched behind his ear with a calm air that did her status of Princess justice. The small eight year old did not look the least bit shy or nervous when the gate-man blinked down at her, surprised and then confused as he took in Kahilnar, without a collar or lead - just a simple silver chain that held a strange cross filled with water - and seemingly quite willing to listen to a small child._

_The man opened the gate quickly, looking around at the empty street as he ushered the girl in, shutting the gate firmly. He gave the girl a stern look before telling her to wait there and walking toward a woman who looked to be about thirty exiting the house with a dish-towel in her hands, drying them. The female looked toward Mahayre when the gate-man pointed her out and Kahilnar watched warily as the motherly woman came from the house to his sister. She smiled, but scolded the girl severely, all the while leading her into the house with a no-nonsense manner about her movements. "Princess Mahayre! What do you think you are doing here, and without an escort! What happened to your face, dear child? My! You look famished! We'll take care of that, don't you worry." The woman continued to talk, giving the girl no room to answer, not that she even attempted to and Mahayre giggled quietly to herself as she allowed the woman to usher her along._

_The child stopped forcefully, though, at her brother's sudden snarl and her voice was sharp, childlike, but commanding. "Leave him!" She looked fiercely at the gate-man and the stable-master who had been trying to lead the Twanres away, thinking him only an escort of some strange type for the bold little girl. They now looked at her with confusion, but the Princess only smiled. "He stays with me, please."_

_The woman behind the girl scoffed and glared at the two men as they made to protest. "Now you two just be off to your work. I will deal with this and don't you say another word about it." The men didn't have another word to say about it, more than used to the woman's commanding ways and simply went their own way with smiles, shaking their heads. Mahayre smiled up at the woman behind her, taking in the familiar blond-brown hair, blue eyes and tan, but light skin that was so glaringly foreign in this place. "Thanks you, Suniva."_

_The clearly Rohirric woman frowned down at the child, hands on her hips and her blue eyes flickering from Mahayre to the very large cat at her side. "Now don't be thanking me just yet, child. I said I would deal with this, not that I would agree to what you wanted to do. Now what be the meaning of you wanting to take this animal into Milord's house?"_

_The Princess winced slightly and looked at her brother who simply looked back with an amused expression in his tawny-gold eyes. Kahilnar found that he was beginning to like this woman. Anyone who could make Mahayre behave was someone worth knowing. He showed his teeth in a smile when the eight year old glared at him and then stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms as she pouted and looked at the stone under her feet. "He's my brother."_

_Suniva blinked, not having quite expected that reply and she frowned down at the little girl, crouching carefully in her dress to tilt the child's head up. "What did you say, young one?" Surely she had not heard the child correctly...but no, those brown eyes were entirely serious and without mirth when they looked up into her own blue ones and the Princess stepped back to touch the Twanres' head with such confidence that Suniva found herself studying the large cat with sharp eyes. He did act a bit strangely, his reactions to the small girl very human-like... The woman shook her gold-brown head and sighed, not at all sure she believed what Mahayre said, but willing to indulge the child for now. She needed to alert her Lord that the Princess was here, too, and perhaps find out WHY the girl was here._

_"Very well, Mahayre. He may come in, but you are responsible for him, understand?" She smiled as the girl giggles and nodded, looking down at the large cat who was now glaring at the eight year old and Suniva herself. The woman blinked, suddenly unsure once more before ushering the Princess in once more, telling her to wait in the parlor while she fetch the Master of the house. Mahayre simply nodded at the woman before looking around in a relaxed manner. She gave a squeak when Kahilnar nudged her arm in a less than gentle manner, his eyes stern. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now. The little girl smiled secretively and shook her head. "Nope. You'll just have to see." She smirked at the irritated expression that came to her siblings strangely-colored eyes, but then her small smile grew into a bigger one as someone entered the room behind her brother. Kahilnar looked over his shoulder right as Mahayre ran past him and practically leaped into the embrace of the laughing man who hugged her close as a father might._

_The older man could not have been younger than forty-five, but he seemed to have retained a vigor and love of life that many people his age did not have. His smile was genuine behind his neatly trimmed beard and his dark eyes twinkled in his face as he looked down at the child who beamed up at him. "It is a pleasure seeing you again, Mahayre, but might I ask what brings you here, child?" There was an undertone of worry and even confusion in the question and the man's face grew instantly concerned when Mahayre's smile faded and she looked down, her voice quiet. "Kahilnar came back home."_

_Kahilnar found himself watching the man's reaction carefully, but was surprised when the other male only seemed to grow thoughtful and smoothed his sister's curly hair gently. "I think, perhaps, this would be a tale better told over refreshments. Are your hungry, young one?" He smiled as the eight year old nodded and then looked back at her brother, her voice once again bright. "He's hungry, too!" The man looked at Kahilnar with no surprise in his expression and laughed. "Yes, yes I suppose he is." The dark-haired man gently led the Princess to one of the couches and then looked up as Suniva came back in, her hands full with a tray._

_"Ah, Suniva, you know me too well." The comment was delivered with a smile and the gold-brown haired woman simply snorted softly, though, anyone could see she was pleased with the praise and left with lighter step than she'd entered with. The man chuckled at her departure before turning his attention to Mahayre who was already taking a bite of food. "Now, little one, tell me of your brother's return and perhaps, how you are in Hevcia'Jras at all?"_

_The eight year old simply shrugged lightly and finished her food before sitting back and curling into the couch, content and clearly at ease. Her behavior reassured Kahilnar and he sat close to her on the floor, ignoring the food entirely in favor of listening to what was said. His tawny-gold eyes met the brown ones of his sister's when she did not answer the other man and he growled softly, giving her a stern look once more. The eight year old glared at him, unaware that the man seated beside her was watching with curiosity the interaction between animal and mistress._

_"Why don't you tell him." The words were said grumpily at the Twanres and the older male did not miss the irritated flash that entered the large cat's eyes. The Master of the house spoke gently to the girl. "Mahayre, is something wrong, child?"_

_The little girl nodded after a moment, her eyes taking a longer time to leave those of her brothers. She finally looked into the dark eyes that watched her, her own brown ones suddenly scared and her small hands instinctively burring themselves into the fur that brushed her knees where they rested on the couch. "Kahilnar won't change back. I don't think he knows how." The response was whispered, but clear. Still, the man could not make heads nor tails of it and found himself only more confused._

_"Princess, I think you might need to start from the beginning."_

_Mahayre sighed and glared at her brother when he snorted. Sure, this was easy for him! He didn't have to say anything! But, then again... The girl's eyes softened and she pet the furred head of the large cat gently. Maybe he was having a much harder time than her. At least she was in her own body! "Father's soldiers attacked the Rebels that were taking me away and his soldiers took me back to the Palace. I wanted to get out again, but I couldn't, so I waited. Kahilnar came home today and he argued with Kilicar a lot. My father did not do anything. He only watched them and mother would not let me speak. They argued over a slave that Kahilnar brought home and then Kahilnar came to talk to me. He got mad at Father, and Kilicar...he.." The girl swallowed hard, brushing the small streak of dried blood on her throat. The man noticed and tilted her chin gently, looking at the small nick to her skin with concern.  
_

_"He tried to kill me. Kahilnar did not let him, though. He turned into a Twanres and jumped toward me, but Edgu knocked him away. Then the slave changed, too and he was a white Twanres. He grabbed my dress and that hurt, but I didn't care. Kahilnar and the slave ran away with me, but the slave got caught and Kahilnar did what I told him to and brought me here." The girl looked quite calmly at the stunned man who stared at her. The Princess frowned after a moment. "I'm not lying." She'd seen grown-ups give her that look before and she didn't like it. It meant they thought she was just playing and Mahayre could not have been more serious at this point. She folded her arms and the man seemed to shake himself out of his stunned amazement and spoke cautiously._

_"You say your brother changed into a...Twanres?"_

_The little girl nodded and touched her brother's head. "He's right here."_

_Kahilnar suddenly found himself the focus of a pair of dark, surprised eyes and his tawny-gold ones regarded the man calmly. He had his doubts about revealing that he was a dragon to this person, but Mahayre trusted the man and Kahilnar, thinking about all he knew of the other male, was inclined to give it a chance. Besides, if his sister could talk about the Rebels so freely with this person than the man had to have contact with them and he'd seemed to know that Mahayre should not be in the city at all. The orange and black Twanres decided to take the risk...well, if he could make the man understand that it was really his Prince he was looking at. _

_The two males continued to look at each other intently and Kahilnar felt animal instinct viewing the long unbroken eye-contact as a challenge. Kahilnar pushed the wildness away with impatience, easily and called his gift instead, the one he was familiar with. He did not know if this would work or not, but it was worth a try. The Prince was pleased to see a reaction come to the other male's face as his gift flared within him. He had no way of knowing that his tawny-gold eyes had suddenly swum green before seeping black and were now as depthless as a night without stars. All he could see was the sudden pallor of the face before him and the man who sat on the couch seemed to struggle for words, though, Kahilnar could see his thoughts were racing faster than he could process them. Mahayre was simply grinning, giggling to herself. It took remembering every lesson of etiquette she'd ever had to not say 'I told you so'._

_"H..how..?" It was the only word the man could seem to say at the moment. He didn't take his eyes off Kahilnar and Mahayre bit her lip, thinking. "The Rebels told me stories of dragons, but they liked the story about the changing dragon best. They said that changing dragons used to exist. I think that is what Kahilnar is." She said it in a matter-of-fact way and Kahilnar slowly nodded, making the man's eyes widen further. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, looking between the two siblings as if he'd been given a puzzle he would like to solve but had not idea what to start with._

_"Those dragons were thought to be extinct."_

_"Nope. There are two of them. The slave was one, too."_

_"Slave?"_

_Mahayre shrugged, not at all sure how to describe that man that had been with her brother and the older male looked at the orange and black Twanres who had suddenly risen and was pacing in the confined space of the parlor, frustrated at the mention of Alagos and the fact that at this moment, he could do nothing for the shape-shifter. He couldn't even talk! How was he supposed to even attempt rescuing the other male if he couldn't even speak to anyone... "Prince?" The question came hesitantly, testing and Kahilnar stopped, leveling the man with his feline-eyes, once more a tawny-gold. The man looked at him for a long moment before speaking more surely, seeming to be quickly accepting the circumstances he found himself in. "Can you change back?" Ever in the stories could the dragons control what they changed into. If Kahilnar was one such dragon then he should, logically, be able to do so._

_The large cat growled softly, but seemed to think about the suggestion with a bit more seriousness than he had been before. He wasn't sure if he could or not. Well, that wasn't true. He knew he _could_ change back...he just didn't know _how_. Kahilnar laid his ears back, frustrated. How had he changed in the first place? It had been so sudden and all he could remember was the wild, feral feeling that had flooded his mind, his veins. That was when his body had responded. Tawny-gold eyes blinked slowly, an idea forming. If the wildness had brought about the change into an animal...perhaps suppressing that wildness would make him human again? Kahilnar thought it possibly logical and he didn't think it would hurt to try it. He shut his eyes, blocking out the sense of sight and slowly closed off the rest of his senses to focus more inwardly. He found the feral instinct running through him easily and called it to him, gathering it. The process seemed to take but a moment and he felt no strain doing so. Kahilnar braced himself for the task of pushing it away, however, for he suspected the job would not go as smoothly._

_He found that he could not have been more wrong as the wildness drained away from his conscious mind at the slightest push and the Easterling opened his eyes in surprise to see his hands. Hands. Green eyes blinked and Kahilnar slowly sat up, feeling a sense of amazement. He'd done it. The Prince turned his head swiftly at a sound from his sister, feeling a sense of vertigo for a moment as his senses adjusted to being human once more and saw that she was hiding her eyes in her hands, giggling. The older man on the couch was looking away as well and Kahilnar realized with swiftly growing embarrassment that the clothes he had on were shredded beyond recognition and did very little to cover him appropriately. Apparently being able to keep one's clothes intact was a talent one had to learn to do - thought the Blessing of Eru seemed to have bypassed the rule as it was on him as a Twanres and was with him now, undamaged. Hopefully Alagos could teach him how to keep his clothes that way, too - undamaged._

_The Prince was grateful when the man on the couch rose quickly and grabbed one of the blankets draped over the furniture, handing it to him. Kahilnar quickly wrapped it around his waist and sat on one of the couches, running a tired hand through his disheveled black hair. Well, that had been fun. The thought was filled with the utmost amount of sarcasm, but the feeling faded as Mahayre rose from her spot then and came over to him, crawling innocently into his lap and curling into his side, happy to have her brother as she remembered him. Having a Twanres to ride was fun, but Kahilnar's arms were better and the little girl relaxed completely when he wrapped one of them around her, his other hand running through the curls of her hair, starting from her forehead and moving back, messing the already frizzy tangles up even more. Neither of them cared, though, and Kahilnar looked at the man that watched them with a look of wonder, but also a small smile on his face._

_"It is good to see you again, Lord Brenco." The Prince's voice contained a smile and the other man chuckled. "You as well, Prince, but I am afraid you have left me more than puzzled by this turn of events. Would you care to explain how you ended up as a Twanres?"_

_Kahilnar sighed and leaned his head on his sister's, more tired than he could remember feeling in a while. "That, Lord Brenco, is a long tale and one I would rather not tell today. I will say, however, that the Rebel's stories are true as my sister speculated. I am part shape-shifter dragon, but I only recently found that out myself. I would prefer it not be openly known, though. Not yet anyway."_

_Lord Brenco nodded slowly, understanding in his expression. "Yes, that would not be something to share lightly." He said it quietly and then frowned, looking at Mahayre's now sleeping face and then at her brother's tired one, tense one. "The Princess said there was another like you? That he was captured?" The question was posed with concern and looking at the older man, Kahilnar thought him to be sincere. It was a strange trait to be found here, where he'd least expected it, but the sentiment was welcome and if he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. Lord Brenco had never been overly involved with the politics around the Palace, preferring to keep to himself and he was friendly to everyone he met, though, watching the man now, Kahilnar knew he would easily be able to see when Lord Brenco was faking that politeness if in the presence of someone he did not like. The Easterling pushed the thought away, storing it for a later date and immediately felt worry return to him in a wave that almost hurt. He knew his face showed the tension he felt, but he tried to keep his voice under firmer control. He knew by the increase in worry on the older man's face that he did not succeed as he would have liked._

_"Yes. He is a shape-shifter like me, but he is a pure-blooded dragon and important to his people." Kahilnar closed his eyes briefly and let out a slow breath. "He's important to me, as well. I can't leave him to my father. He was captured as we attempted to escape the Palace." At Lord Brenco's raised brow of question the Prince gave a wry grimace. "I made the mistake of changing form for the first time in front of my brothers and father. Brassen, the dragon that was captured, was able to help me and my sister get away, but he was taken himself. I won't leave him, but I need to get Mahayre to a safe place before I can go back to rescue him." Kahilnar looked up from watching his sister's face, something he'd been doing without truly realizing it, and saw that the man before him had gone pale._

_"Lord Brenco?"_

_"Did you say this dragon's name was Brassen?"_

_Kahilnar's eyes narrowed and his tone turned cautious. "Yes. What is that name to you?" The Prince could not have said what made him use Alagos' alias, the name he'd only heard in the shape-shifter's memory when they'd met, but he'd felt his tongue say the name in favor of the shape-shifter's true one. Now he was unsure if it had been wise to do so or this was a good turn of events that Lord Brenco seemed to know the name. The older man before him seemed to shift his weight, undecided before speaking. "I knew a Rebel by that name once."_

_"He had amber eyes." It was not a question and Lord Brenco's eyes snapped up to meet the green ones of the younger Easterling. Kahilnar read the answer there in the other man's dark gaze, but waited for the Lord to speak, wanting to know for sure that he was right, though, he doubted he was wrong. Brenco eventually answered, sounding tense, suddenly much more worried than he had been before about the fate of the shape-shifter dragon. "He also had a scar on his inner forearm."_

_Kahilnar nodded. "That is Brassen. I take it you did not know him to be a shape-shifter dragon?"_

_"No. He was a good Rebel, wiser than his young years portrayed, but no never did we think him a dragon."_

_"He didn't change in front of you then. And his hair, it was black?"_

_Lord Brenco raised a brow. "Of course. He was only part Easterling, but most halfbreeds have black hair." The Prince nodded slowly and looked down at his sister once more, voice quiet. "Do not be surprised if when you see him again, his hair is white. He has no Eastern blood." He didn't wait for the response to that, looking back up at the other man, his green eyes fierce. "My sister directed me here and I see she trusts you. I have always admired your ability to stay out of fights during Counsels and debates. Your knowledge of the Rebels proves you are in close contact with them, something that pleases me and you show no desire to turn me in, knowing I am technically an enemy of our people."_

_The older male only nodded slowly, sitting forward. "Is there a point you are trying to make, Prince?"_

_"I would simply know what your motive is, Lord Brenco. You seem to be entirely too good to be true, especially since I am in great need of someone I can trust. Last I knew you were loyal to my father and Al-Salyha, but I suspect that is no longer true, bringing me to wonder whether you would be loyal to me if I asked it or if I should be watching my back ever the more carefully while here."_

_Laughter rang out, amused and full of mirth, but not mocking in the least. "Oh, do not misinterpret my actions, Prince Kahilnar! I am ever loyal to Al-Salyha and to Rhûn. I would never cause a member of the Royal Family harm, but lately I cannot bring myself to agree with the decisions your family has made. I have been loyal to your father for a great time, but at that time your father was a reasonable enough man to follow.__ I have been in contact with the Rebels for a great many years, but never have I wanted to truly aid them like I do now._" Lord Brenco sighed slowly. "You can rest assured that your sister has my loyalty and that of my house, though. Mahayre thinks the world of you, that is clear and so you have my loyalty as well. I trust that it will not be misplaced this time." The older man's black eyes met Kahilnar's green. "I wanted to remain loyal to your father, but I cannot remain loyal to a man who would kill his own son and stand aside and let another attempt to kill his daughter. From what your sister and you are telling me, this man does not seem the kind to be sitting on a throne, either."

_Kahilnar spoke very softly, giving away nothing in his voice. "I could have you killed for speaking such traitorous words against the King."_

_"Yes, you could." The reply was given equally as quiet and Lord Brenco did not flinch away from the Prince. It was Kahilnar who eventually sighed, shaking his head, resigned. "I am bluffing and you know it. After today, I no longer have authority as the Crown Prince. Your loyalty is even more misplaced now then it was under the King. My father will never let a dragon-halfbreed sit on the throne his family has claimed for generations, even if it is his Heir he prevents from doing so." The young Easterling gave a wry smile. "Your secrets are as safe with me as mine are with you. Yours probably more so. I happen to agree with your way of thinking besides, though, you should know that it is Kilicar pulling the strings these days. I do not think my father even sees it yet, but I do. I intend to put a stop to it."_

_"You've been back a day, Prince." Lord Brenco did not seem surprised by Kahilnar's words, but he did seem curious as to how the black-haired youth knew what was going on in this land since he'd been absent for some time.  
_

_"I have ways of knowing such things, though, I do not nearly know enough. I am going to need allies." The Easterling met Brenco's eyes again and the older man smiled slowly. "Crown Prince or not, I believe you will inspire many to follow you, Kahilnar. As I have already said, your sister speaks for you and I trust your sister. You have the support of me and mine, and I will pass along your intentions to the Rebels if you wish it."_

_Kahilnar held the other man's eyes. "I do wish it, but there is a more pressing matter on my mind at this time and it must be dealt with first with all haste; I do not know how to get Brassen away from my father. You have lived in this city longer than I. You know the Rebels and they got my sister out of the Palace once. Can you help me?"_

_Lord Brenco returned the green-eyed stare and sighed, looking suddenly very worn and tired. "There are many things I can do for you, Prince. Your sister's safety I can guarantee as I have many Rebels in this house as we speak and throughout the city. I only tell you this because I can see that you are against your father and brothers, perhaps more than any of us are. I feel I can trust you with this information. I can arrange for Mahayre to be taken to safety with the Rebels, back to their home and I can keep you sheltered here, hidden in my house until you decide your next course of action, but...I cannot tell you how to free Brassen, though, I wish greatly that I could. I can say nothing except that the task might be nigh on impossible, especially considering how old he would be by now. The rescue itself, if it could be attempted, would be difficult for him."_

_Kahilnar frowned. "He is older than me, yes, but he looks and acts like he's no older than twenty-three, Lord Brenco. I hardly doubt that age is going to be a problem." His expression grew harder and he ignored the surprised look on the older man's face. "Why would the task be almost impossible? My father's dungeons are not that impenetrable."_

_"No, but his tunnels are and that is where he would hold a dragon, of that I have no doubt. It is where he has held Rebels in the past, too."_

_"Tunnels?" A sinking feeling found its way into Kahilnar's middle and a cold chill swept its way through his body, all the way to his fingertips as images came back to him. Alagos and Keyna in a tunnel, rock tunnels. He and Alagos wading through thigh-high water in an underground tunnel. Tunnels. Alagos had been held captive underground. His father had tunnels...tunnels he'd kept other people in as well. An image of women, men and children, all looking out through bars with haunted eyes swam to the surface of his mind._

_It clicked in Kahilnar's head._

_He must have gone deathly pale despite his skin's complexion for he found Lord Brenco suddenly in front of him, calling his name and smacking his cheek to try and get him to respond. The Prince did so, taking a shuddering breath before his eyes cleared of the glazed look they'd sported before. The older man in front of him seemed to sag with relief and sat, without a care, on the small table behind him and in front of the the Prince and Princess, who had still not woken, perfectly at ease in her brother's arms._

_"My father...my father has held Brassen captive before." It came out almost in a whisper, disbelieving and Lord Brenco shook his head, his own voice regretful. "I am sorry, Prince, but there are only a handful of Rebels who know their way even marginally in your father's underground labyrinth and the man who knew them best has been gone from Rhûn for months. The others are at the Rebel Home and Brassen might not have the time it would take to send for them and then navigate the tunnels to find him. The task is impossible."_

_Kahilnar could only shake his head, his teeth gritted. He needed to move. Carefully the young Easterling eased his sister off his lap and onto the couch before he got up himself and started pacing. He could have cared less what he looked like, his top shirt shredded and his waist wrapped in a blanket. He needed to think, to hit something...he needed to move or he was going to snap at the first person or thing that aggravated him. The Prince finally looked at Brenco, his eyes both pleading but dangerous, verging on feral as he felt the wildness lapping at his mind again, just waiting to be called forth to surge through his blood. "It can't be impossible!"_

_"I might be." The reply was given quietly and Kahilnar snarled, clenching his fists in anger and fear. "You don't understand. I promised Brassen I wouldn't leave him! I can't leave him. I can't go back to his bonded and tell her that I left him at the mercy of my father! I can't tell her I left him with the same man that tortured him for eight years! There must be someone who knows their way around those tunnels! I don't care who they are! I want them found and brought here!" Kahilnar's voice had risen to level that brought a loud and ominous rumble from his chest, a dragon-sound he was not even aware of making and his eyes were a deep black. The ground trembled under his feet and Brenco suddenly knew that the black-haired youth he looked at, the Crown Prince he'd thought very little of for years, was not the same person who had left the East months before. He was not even fully human and he was most definitely not all he appeared to be._

_The older man held up a hand, asking for patience as he thought. And truly think he did. "There is one person who might know the tunnels, but we have not been able to confirm this. Mahayre was the one to bring it to our attention not two months ago"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Your brother, Prince Sacalnun." _(end flashback)

Kahilnar frowned up at the ceiling. His brother. His brother confused him and that was the least he could say about that topic. Was Sacalnun for him or against him? Did he not care either way? His brother had been the first to realize that he had control of his gift and yet he'd said nothing to the others. Sacalnun had been the only one not chasing him and Alagos when they'd run and he'd showed no hate when Kahilnar had changed shape, almost as if the fact that the Crown Prince was a dragon did not concern him. And...it had been Sacalnun how had shouted a warning to Alagos. Kahilnar could not say that for certain, as he'd been in some kind of haze until Alagos snapped him out of it, but looking back...he was sure it had been his brother who'd called out the white shape-shifter.

The Easterling groaned quietly and draped an arm over his eyes. He didn't know what to think at this point and it frustrated him. He could already feel a headache coming on. The thought made him pause and his arm moved away from his eyes as he blinked at the ceiling once again. He was unsure why, but thinking about a headache had reminded him of Arienel's vision. Perhaps...perhaps it was going to be played out very soon. He needed to talk to his brother. The decisive thought had him swinging his legs over the bed and standing swiftly before he headed toward the door, already dressed in simple pants and a tunic, courtesy of Lord Brenco.

He shut the door to the room quietly behind him and looked down the hallway in both directions. Now which... Ah! There it was. Kahilnar headed toward the green and blue colored tapestry he'd been sure to note upon passing it last night, absently noticing that it fit well with the light green walls and cream marble floors, and headed toward Lord Brenco's study. The man had said that he should make his way there when he woke and after he'd eaten. Kahilnar was deciding to ignore the last bit of advice and soon found himself standing before a dark, rich wood door. He resisted the urge to just open it and knocked politely if a bit firmly. Movement sounded from the other side and then a familiar voice.

_"Come in."_

The Prince opened the door, curious about the comment that had come in Westron and not Rhûnic. His keen green eyes taking in the room swiftly, seeing every potential weapon, way of escape and hindrance. Books lined the far wall, the shelves they were seated on deep and old-looking. A large window was to the door's left and a desk sat in front of that, the chair between the desk and the glass draped with thick, dark curtains. The light reached the desk and the books just fine, but seemed to avoid the corners of the room. To the right of the door was a fireplace in the corner of the room and in front of the fire were two great armchairs, one of which held Lord Brenco. The older man smiled at him, beckoning him in and Kahilnar relaxed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him before crossing over to sit in the empty armchair. He didn't relax into it, though, too worried for that. The younger Easterling remained silent for a long moment, looking into the flames and the older Easterling let him have this silence with patience. Lord Brenco knew how difficult the night must have been for Kahilnar, unable to do anything for Brassen but wait.

"I need to talk with my brother." Green eyes flickered to meet dark ones. "Do you know any safe way into the Palace by which I might accomplish this?"

A nod answered him and a quiet voice, again speaking Westron, spoke, coming from the older male who sat far back in his chair. _"I do and I will help you in any way I can, but what of your sister? Do you wish her to stay here until your return or shall I make arrangements for her to go to the Rebels ahead of you?"_

"Ahead of me." Kahilnar barely had to think about it and at Lord Brenco's raised brow of question, he clarified his decision, feeling like he should even though he knew it was not required. He spoke Westron for the Lord seemed to want it that way and though it puzzled Kahilnar, he saw no harm in it._ "Before I came to Al-Salyha, I was traveling with a man named Daerhael, Brassen's human bonded, who happens to be an Akira, Gweltari, my own dragon bonded Sharpmist, an Akira called Noruiel and five flying Twanres called Tsubasa. I would trust these individuals with my entire Kingdom if it came to it and most certainly my life. They were traveling to the Rebels with many people from the city of Karafik after I left and I know that they will make sure Mahayre is kept safe when they meet each other. Daerhael will recognize my sister."_

There was a silence in which Kahilnar knew he'd said something either very wrong or very right and he watched Lord Brenco warily, feeling tense and ready for anything. The older man finally spoke, though, allaying his fears with a smile. _"My, Prince, you do get around in a short time. You have already met one of the greatest of the Leaders of the Rebels and what is more, you seem to be on good terms with him!"_

Kahilnar let a small smile show in his face as he thought about his Guard, his Second, the man who had been his playmate when he was young and his mother's most trusted friend. _"You might say that."_

_"And two Akira loyal to you! That is no small feat!"_

The Easterling laughed this time, the sound short, but sincere. _"I would not say Gweltari is exactly...loyal. We don't agree about anything but Brassen."_ Kahilnar sobered. _"And that is only one reason among many that I cannot come back without him. She would kill me and I would not have the heart to stop her. As it is, she is going to be...upset about what has transpired even when I do get Brassen back to her."_

_"That sounds like our sister."_

_"Though, 'upset' is not the word I would have used."_

The two voices made Kahilnar stand swiftly, adrenaline coursing through him as he turned to see two men pulling away from the shadows in the corner of the room, seeming to appear out of thin air. Kahilnar recognized them for what they were immediately. Their worn boots, hardy dark pants, simple and stained tunics, vests, armbands, long swords hanging at their waist, daggers peeking from their belts were just some of the few things that spoke to the Easterling. It was their tall stature, pale but toughened skin, dark shaggy hair and piercing gray eyes that branded them as Dúnedain in Kahilnar's mind, though, and his green eyes narrowed. There was something else about them, too...something he recognized, but he could not put his finger on it.

Then their words came back to him, making sense this time - as did the reason for Westron now - and Kahilnar blinked, tiling his head._ "Your sister?"_ He wasn't sure what more to say and the two men, so similar-looking but not quite the same, only smiled slightly as if they knew a joke no one else did. The one on the left spoke, seeming he bolder of the two. _"Don't tell me she didn't mention us. Ah, I am crushed!"_

The second man smacked the first on the back of the head, ignoring the glare he got from said person as he rubbed the spot. _"Now is not the time, Thalbor."_ Piercing gray eyes leveled with the Easterling's green ones. He seemed to study Kahilnar for a long moment and the black-haired youth felt himself bristling without thought. He had no idea who these men were, even if they did claim Gweltari was their sister and he didn't like the feeling that they were judging him. To be honest, that was one of the reasons he didn't get along with Gweltari very well. Her keen green-gray eyes perceived too much and they did not ask permission of any kind before doing so. It was not something he thought she was clearly aware of, but it was still uncomfortable and unnerving if one did not expect it. He felt this perceptiveness with these two now and though he kept his reaction to them better than he had when he'd met Gweltari, he was not politer by much.

_"If you are done studying me as one would a potential horse for sale, might one of you tell me who you are and why you are here?"_ The words were said with clear control and at the last bit Kahilnar glanced at Lord Brenco. The older man was just watching the exchange with interest and Kahilnar knew he would find no useful help there this time as the other male was clearly enjoying being an audience. He turned his eyes back to the man who'd been looking at him and the Ranger had the presence of mind to look slightly uncomfortable, but quickly seemed to push the emotion aside before speaking.

_"I am Taurnar Thalosion and this is my twin brother Thalbor Thalosion. We are Gwelutarien's older brothers."_ Taurnar seemed to look at his twin at this point and Thalbor seemed undecided, but finally nodded slightly. Taurnar turned back to Kahilnar. _"Both our sister and Al...Brassen left the Rangers eleven days ago, but we left only a day after them, coming to this land directly while they seemed to have taken a longer way. So it was that we found ourselves here before them and perhaps by chance or perhaps not that we met the Rebels in this city. After explaining our situation to them they directed us here to Lord Brenco's house and he was gracious enough to provide us with lodging until our purpose could be completed."_

_"And what is your purpose here. You have explained much and yet nothing at all, Ranger Taurnar. Why did you travel to Rhûn, knowing you might arrive before your sister? Why not follow her directly? And why come here, to Al-Salyha? Why not stay in Ab-Gribyl where the people are much friendly to Northerners?"_ The questions seemed to surprise Taurnar slightly, but he let a smile come to his face and his words were soft._ "She said you would be difficult."_ Kahilnar's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment nor did he summon his gift. It would be so easy to read these mens' thoughts, but he was learning, had been learning, that trust extended was trust returned among honorable people. Reading their minds would inspire no trust if there was any to be had in this exchange.

The Easterling stepped back as the Rangers stepped forward, making room for the two men as they came toward the fire and into the light, settling with apparent ease beside the hearth. Kahilnar sat back in the armchair, on its edge as he listened to the two brothers. If they really were Gweltari's brothers then he would be more than interested in finding out their story...and perhaps receiving their help. The thought came suddenly and Kahilnar realized that it was not even his thought at all. The Easterling felt a flowing warmth run through him before it settled in his chest, speaking to his heart. He suddenly felt very little need to question the two before him as his Creator made it known that this was His will. The black-haired youth looked at the two men before him and spoke suddenly, before they could.

_"You stumbled over Brassen's name. What were you going to call him?"_

The question seemed to puzzle the two men for a moment, but it was Thalbor who finally answered, his tone almost challenging. _"We know him as Alagos, though, we have heard him use the name Brassen. My brother was simply going to call Alagos by his name."_

_"You are here for him, aren't you?"_ Green eyes held their gray ones and Kahilnar spoke again when they did not._ "You were told to come here to help Alagos. You knew you would be needed."_

_"Do you also possess the Sight that you know this, what we have told no other but our father?"_ Thalbor looked at him with suspicion and Kahilnar grimaced, unable to help it. Arienel. He should have known she wouldn't be able to resist meddling. It seemed to be something all Northerners were good at. The Easterling shook his head. _"No, but I don't have to be."_ He smiled slightly, relaxing his tense position. _"You don't need to explain anything to me. I know all I need to now. I will gladly accept whatever help you can give me. Alagos will need it and if you can keep me from your sister's wrath then you will be valued companions indeed!"_

The comment was met with wide grins from both Rangers and the atmosphere relaxed entirely as an understanding, a strange one, but one nonetheless, was reached between the three younger males. Lord Brenco looked between them and smiled to himself. His dark, old eyes looked upward and in his mind only he laughed silently with his Maker, the Weaver of all lives. This one would surely be a tale worth watching come to fulfillment.

* * *

**Review...please? Or have you all disappeared?**


	20. Neithannen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, which , admittedly is probably not much. Oh, well. *shrugs* If you are still reading by story four you must not care anyway. LOL**  
**

A/N ~ Hiya guys. Hope you like this chapter. I was working on it in bits in pieces so I hope it makes sense...

******Warning: **Slight one for Alagos condition, but nothing overly graphic. **Bold is mind-speech and italic is Westron/Elven as I don't want to italic all Rhûnic. Some italic is also Eru, but I think you all know that by now.** :)

* * *

**Rhûnic**

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - general Eastern name for a dragon

_Gleritar_ = Singing Forest

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter (Eastern Kingdom, Kahilnar's home)

_Zaladin_ = A great warrior in Rhûn's past

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

**Dracon**

_Sanitanaas_ = Light-Runner

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

_Miharq_ = Warrior

_Aonziyn_ = Sacrifice

**Avarikal**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth

**Elven**

_Eä_ = The Universe

* * *

_Same day as ending of previous chapter, afternoon...  
_

* * *

**_Neithannen ~ Wrong_**

Gweltari looked at the forest of Gleritar with sharp, but tired eyes. This would have been one of the places Alagos and Kahilnar would have stopped if Daerhael's knowledge of the land could be trusted. The ranger woman did not doubt that it could be as she looked at Sharpmist. The dragoness was inhaling deeply, her tail twitching in concentration. The large white battle dragoness had been on edge since last night and Gweltari could sympathize. It had been almost three days since Alagos had left her and she'd slept very little in that time. Her dreams had been unpleasant since the shape-shifter's departure, but they had not been what she'd expected either. The ranger woman knew that when she was stressed she had dreams about _him_ and the heartbreak and anger she'd gone through when he'd rejected her, but this had been different. This time instead of _him_, instead of Balakan accusing her of making her love him it was Alagos and instead of the Ranger walking away and never looking back no matter how she called for him, it was the shape-shifter. Gweltari had woken in a cold sweat after those two dreams for the last two nights and was more exhausted than when she'd gone to sleep. It had taken Sharpmist stating in a matter-of-fact way that Alagos was her mate and would die before he left her to calm the ranger woman down the second time the dream occurred. Noruiel's presence had been a help not looked for as well and the other Akira had been constantly at her side since.

The ranger woman now watched Sharpmist carefully and the other female looked toward her as sensing the human's green-gray gaze. The dragoness only nodded slightly and Gweltari felt something in her both loosen and yet tighten at the same time. In one way she was glad to know the males had made it this far, but knowing they'd been here and were not here anymore, well that was painful to think about. Gweltari could not help but think of the dream she'd had that night, too. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she gritted her teeth, eyes closed. A hand brushing her arm made her look to the side to see Noruiel giving her an encouraging smile. The Akira had been there that morning and had woken the ranger woman when she'd started screaming in her sleep. She'd listened as Gweltari, nearly hyperventilating, had spoken of what she'd felt more than seen, the words choked. The ranger woman was sure she'd been feeling Alagos and the closer they drew to Al-Salyha, the stronger her fear of that nightmare became.

He had been in pain, no, agony and though she had not seen the reason for it, she had known it was him like she knew the beating of her own heart. Something was wrong and it was killing her that she could not help, that she did not even know what was going on. It was enough to making eating impossible and her body jumpy. Noruiel knew how the ranger woman felt and offered her smile because of it, wanting to help, but unsure how. She'd never had to comfort an Akira leveled higher than herself. Her light brown eyes seemed to say that it would be all right, though, and for Gweltari not to lose hope. The curly-haired female could only take a deep breath and nod slowly, unable to manage a smile as she turned forward again. Her horse laid its ears back, wondering if she was going to signal it somehow and Gweltari patted the gray creature, missing keenly Alagos who would have known her mind without her having to ask. Everything reminded her of him.

Gweltari resisted the urge to sigh again and looked behind her. The first thing she saw were two pair of blue eyes, one dark and one light. The elven twins Actreo and Acwyn each gave her smiles and the woman could not help but think the expression looked as mysterious as the two siblings themselves. The young ones, elflings really, were an enigma to all but Dashheart and even he did not seem able or willing to explain them. The messenger dragon and the golden-haired twins had showed up yesterday - the only unexpected and exciting thing that had happened during the whole journey - scaring many of the people from Karafik, but welcomed by Daerhael, Sharpmist and Gweltari. The three new arrivals had only been able to explain their presence in Rhûn by stating that they had known to come. No other explanation was forthcoming no matter how or how many times the three were asked and everyone had stopped questioning after a short time, accepting that they were not going to get a satisfactory answer.

The twins were now lopping casually and easily beside Dashheart, seeming neither out of breath or tired. Another thing that puzzled those around them; the two seemed to have endless energy and could match and outrun a horse if they put their mind to it. Their speed seemed to match Dashheart's perfectly and if what Gweltari had seen in Alagos' head was true, than that was fast indeed for the messenger was the Sanitanaas to his kind just as Alagos was Talikan to his. The green and white dragon was Chosen just as Alagos was and for Actreo and Acwyn to be able to keep up with him was something that could not fully be explained. Still, it made things easier when traveling as the two siblings ran beside their dragon - another strange thing this three-way bond - and Dashheart was free to carrying children upon his back, sparing more horses and Tsubasa for the adults.

The horses had been purchased in the first town they'd passed - less than they would have needed had the Tsubasa not been with them and able to carry two people each - and their journey had sped up somewhat since then. They whole group had almost doubled their speed, however, with the arrival of the three new companions. Sharpmist had been grudgingly carry the elder and younger of the people of Karafik, but that had still not been enough, despite how big the dragoness was. Now with Dashheart's help, taking those still left on the ground upon his back, the entire procession was mounted in some way and they were making better time than they'd anticipated. So it was that they were now but a day away from entering the mountains and two days away from being with the Rebels if they kept up this pace. Daerhael was sure they could and everyone was looking forward to feeling safer very soon.

All this ran quickly through Gweltari's mind as she looked at the twins and they simply looked back, neither offended nor made nervous by her staring. They didn't seem to be phased by anything. The ranger woman offered the briefest of smiles back and turned her attention to Dashheart. The dragon was even smaller than Alagos and he looked positively young next to Sharpmist, but while he exuded energy and good-nature, there was also a maturity of sorts about him, too. He was playful, knew how to have a good time, but according to Alagos' memories the messenger dragon was also a Catiniis, a healer dragon. It would take great responsibility to take on such a role, so though Dashheart appeared to be very childish, he was also very smart and knew when it was time to end a game. Looking at him, Gweltari was strangely reminded of what Alagos should have been and she found the thought saddening. She did not hold it against the other dragon, though, the fact that he had been given a safe childhood and grown up around family. She could not do that to the creature who was ever friendly, ever ready to help and ever worried for the ones around him, even these people that he did not know.

Her gift was always happy to study Dashheart and she found herself feeling lighter whenever she let her power do so. He was just joyful. There seemed to be little darkness about him. Anyone with him could not help but smile. The affect was appreciated by the entire group and even the Easterlings found themselves warming to the dragon much more quickly than they'd ever expected they could. He was just open in a way that Sharpmist was not and while the children seemed to love the white dragoness, the adults liked Dashheart more.

Gweltari found she only partly agreed. While she enjoyed the male dragon's company, she preferred Sharpmist's. The dragoness was harsh, brutal with her words and most of her actions. She had little patience, did not tolerate stupidity and was more likely to snarl at you than talk, but there was just something between the two females that they could find with no one else. They both knew it was caused by the connection Kahilnar and Alagos shared, but neither felt the need to clarify that between them and they didn't. Gweltari knew she could relay her worry to Sharpmist about her shape-shifter - and expect a snort and some kind of harsh reassurance - without feeling like she was telling someone her weakness and Sharpmist could rant about how immature, stupid and stubborn Kahilnar was without having to explain her silent and odd care for the Easterling. Gweltari already knew Sharpmist's heart in this matter and the dragoness knew hers. Neither was quite sure how it had happened, but they'd just started relying on each other when the males left, almost as if it was second nature...and in a way, it was.

The ranger woman now looked back at the dragoness and moved her horse out of the loose formation it had fallen into beside Daerhael and Noruiel, lifting her hand slightly to reassure the two that she was fine as she made her way to the battle dragoness' side, on the outside of the large group of people. While she was glad to be by the other Akira, talking with her occasionally about their powers and though she enjoyed Daerhael's company perfectly well - he was a good leader whether he wanted the position or not - she was much more inclined to ride beside the white dragoness if permitted.

Sharpmist looked down at her from her great height as Gweltari came to the great creature's side and growled her version of a hello. Gweltari didn't comment on it, more than familiar with the sound by now and she reigned her horse in tightly as the animal rolled its eyes nervously at being so close to the carnivore. _"You smelled them."_ It wasn't exactly a question, but Sharpmist growled in confirmation. Her snarls and growls were something Gweltari speculated on; she could understand them quite well and the woman had to wonder if it was because she was bonded to a dragon herself. She found it easy to understand the gist of what Sharpmist was saying with a glance, a snort, a snarl, the way she flexed her claws or shifted her wings. It was strange, but perhaps not entirely? Could Arienel distinguish one dragon growl from another? Or was the ranger woman's own Akira gift helping her in this? Gweltari made a note to ask the red-haired elleth next time they met for it these were questions she found she wanted the answers to.

_"Faintly. I cannot really smell them. It is more of a feeling of Miharq having been here. I know I should smell his presence and so I do." _The reply made Gweltari focus again abruptly and the woman looked at the dragoness sharply, hearing what the white creature did not say._ "And Alagos?"_ The two spoke in Westron for the simple fact that it was the only common tongue between the two and both females found the familiar words comforting, especially when they were constantly surrounded by the harsh and yet strangely flowing tongue of Rhûn. The fact that Sharpmist was carrying people who were listening with interest only added more reason to speak in a tongue that was only understood between them. Gweltari knew her voice betrayed her hope and worry no matter what language she was using, though.

A red eye looked at her with exasperation. _"Human, if Miharq was here what makes you think your shape-shifter was not?"_ The impatience was clear and Gweltari glared up at the dragoness, her own tone snapped, almost a growl itself - another thing she'd begun to notice. She tended to behave more dragon-like herself around the species. _"Something is wrong, Sharpmist and you know it. I am not the only one worried about them. You can try to conceal it all you want dragoness, but I can feel what you try to hide even from yourself. You know that they are in danger."_

A low snarl came after the ranger woman's words and the people on Sharpmist's back looked nervous, but Gweltari did not even flinch, holding the blood-red eyes that turned toward her. The curly-haired woman lowered her voice, knowing her words had hit a nerve, just like she'd intended. For all her savagery, it was easy to see where Sharpmist's weak points were when it concerned Kahilnar. _"Do you feel Kahilnar at all now that we are closer?"_

The dragoness looked away, unwilling to answer. Her red eyes took in the forest before them, but they were drawn further than that, toward the unseen city beyond. She knew where it lay. Of course she did. She could feel Kahilnar there like a beacon. Sharpmist was going to tell no one, not even Gweltari though she knew the woman suspected, but she could hear the Easterling and had been able to since he'd left. It was not that she could here his words, but she would get wisps of his thoughts, his emotions. She had known before Gweltari had her nightmare the night before that something had happened, something bad. Kahilnar had been much too agitated and furious, Sharpmist had felt that strongly enough like fire through her veins. She had not been able to determine why, but now...now she suspected very strongly that Alagos had run into some trouble and she knew Kahilnar would not leave the other male behind. It made her worry for the Easterling and strangely...for the dragon truly named 'Sacrifice', too.

She regretted and yet did not what she had told Alagos before he'd left. Yes, his father had prophesied that his true name was Aonziyn, but had she really needed to remind the shape-shifter that? If she was honest with herself...when had Alagos ever held back when it came to Kahilnar? True, she did not agree with all the shape-shifter's methods of protection, but they HAD kept her bonded alive and that was more than could have been said if Alagos had not done anything at all. The male dragon had never flinched when it came to protecting Kahilnar, even when he had not known who the Easterling was in the beginning. Alagos' father had also said that 'Guardian' would be what Alagos would become and that had proven true in more ways than one, in more ways than anyone would have guessed.

Sharpmist found herself actually hoping that the second half of the prophecy might prove less than true if not entirely false. Looking side-long at Gweltari, the battle dragoness knew it would shatter the woman if something truly did happen to Alagos, something that could not be undone and took him from her. Just as it would kill her if the same thing happened to Kahilnar. The dragoness rumbled to herself and reached her mind out again, almost testing, something she'd been doing all morning. From what she had gathered watching Morroch and Arienel, bonded were not supposed to be able to feel each other at such a distance as she and Kahilnar were from each other. Sharpmist knew that to be untrue for she and her bonded once more as she felt the Easterling's mind fuzzily, but more clearly the closer she got to the forest.

The white dragoness' eyes narrowed and she looked down at Gweltari to see the woman was now looking away again, toward the forest as well. Sharpmist did not draw the other female's attention to it, but her green-gray eyes were clouded and tinged with just the slightest hint of amber. It would appear that the curly-haired woman could sense more than Arienel and Morroch could, too and the dragoness had to wonder if perhaps that was because Gweltari and Alagos were bonded as well as mates. She was unsure if her suspicion was correct as she and Kahilnar were only bonded and she was sensing him more strongly than the ranger woman was the shape-shifter. Sharpmist was not Kahilnar's mate so why was their connection so strong?

The thought nagged at the large creature for a moment and she glared at it, watching it fiercely as it seemed to grow and expand until another thought, entirely new, came from the question. Red eyes widened and Sharpmist snorted a cloud of startled smoke before chasing the thought away savagely, unwilling to immediately accept it. She knew it was right, though, like she knew blood flowed through her veins and the dragoness simply stared ahead blankly for a long moment before a new type of determination came to her. Fine, if this new development was a fact then perhaps it was time to put it to good use.

She reached her mind out once more and this time instead of just looking at Kahilnar's mind, she tapped it. It was about time they figured out just how connected they were. The response to her presence in the Easterling's mind was immediate and violent. The dragoness felt a searing pain enter her mind, attacking with determination and savagery that pleased the female and made her proud even as she fought back. She felt the surprise that suddenly came from Kahilnar's mind and could not help chuckling. The Easterling didn't seem to pause with any kind of surprise before his voice was snapping through her head.

**"Rovina! Where are you?"** There was a slight demand in the question, a bit of anger for her surprise intrusion, but also a strong emotion of relief and an undercurrent of happiness that they both pretended not to feel. Nowhere was there surprise or question and Sharpmist had to wonder if perhaps Kahilnar had realized he was able to communicate with her the whole time...or was it that he simply didn't know that they were supposed to be separated? No, that didn't make sense as he would have seen Alagos' reaction to leaving Gweltari... The dragoness growled, frustrated by her own confusion. There was an undercurrent of amusement, too, though, for Kahilnar's question itself. **"I'm not far from your excuse for a forest and if you would take a moment to look into my mind you would know that."** The reply was snapped and she could almost see Kahilnar smirk as the expression was clear in his voice.

**"Can't say I have the time to butt heads with you at the moment, Rovina. Is Gweltari with you?"** The last part was said more quietly and the dragoness growled again, her tail twitching in agitation as she glanced over at the ranger woman who was ignoring her growls as if they were background noise and by this point, they probably were.** "Yes. That was why I was contacting you. He's not with you, is he?"** The question was not really needed and they both knew who the dragoness spoke of.

An audible sigh was given before Kahilnar answered, sounding both worried and furious in a way Sharpmist had not yet witnessed. It intrigued her as she'd not thought Kahilnar cared overmuch for Alagos. It was about time they truly looked into each other's mind again apparently.** "No, he's not, but that's going to change soon. I know Gweltari knows something is wrong. Her connection is too strong with Alagos for her not to, I know that. Tell her that he was captured, but her brothers and I are going to help him and we will return him to her. I gave her my word."**

**"Her brothers?"**

**"Don't ask. I don't even know how they got here, though, I suspect Arienel is the reason they are here. The Seer can't keep her visions to herself apparently."** There was an tinge of _something_ in his voice that Sharpmist did not immediately identify and then it was gone, leaving her to wonder. Kahilnar sighed. **"Though, I should probably thank her for that at the moment. The twins will be helpful in this task, even if they are Rangers and Northerners, not to mention Gweltari's brothers."**

Sharpmist growled a silent chuckle at the grumbling in her bonded's voice.** "If you get caught I will kill you, Miharq."** The threat came naturally but with very little of its usual bite and Sharpmist felt Kahilnar's mind ghost over her own in a sign of hesitant, but genuine affection.** "I will see you soon, Rovina. I wish you luck with Gweltari."** Kahilnar's mind closed off after that and Sharpmist gave a savage snarl of frustration. Why that-! The battle dragoness blew a cloud of smoke and looked down at Gweltari again. This would not go over well.

* * *

Kahilnar found both Thalbor and Taurnar looking at him with slightly worried, but steady gazes when his vision cleared and the Easterling blinked quickly to clear his sight. The three males had been sneaking along the back-roads toward the palace when the Prince had simply stopped, looking surprised and angry before calming again and smiling slightly. Neither twin knew what had happened, but they had a suspicion as Kahilnar's otherwise green eyes had seemed red along the outer edges just as Gweltari's had gone amber on the mountain after her rescue, when she'd first come into contact with Alagos in the wind and snow. Both brothers simply waited for the Easterling to finally acknowledge their presence and when no explanation for the pause seemed forthcoming, they did not question, simply moving forward again when Kahilnar did.

They'd left the Lord Brenco's manner earlier that morning after packing their things. Kahilnar had entrusted Mahayre to the older Easterling's care and his sister had understood her brother's need to go back. The Prince could still hear the last words she'd whispered in his ear, her voice sounding oddly grown up and disjointed from her little girl body. _"Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving toward the light anyway. Courage is when you've lost your way, but you find your strength to do the right thing. Courage is when you make a change even though no one stands beside you. Courage is when you're in pain and you've been struck down, but you keep on living and fighting, getting back up. Remember this, my brother, and never doubt that courage resides inside you._" Kahilnar heard the words again now and couldn't help but wonder if his sister was correct or not. He supposed only time would tell, but he couldn't dwell on it now.

The Prince and the two Rangers each moved with their own style of grace as they came toward the Servant's Gate, a place that would make it easy to get into the Palace once they dealt with the two guards that stood before the entrance. Both Taurnar and Thalbor moved with purpose, each action calculated, not wasted, but flowing one into the other and flawless as they worked side-by-side. They moved together, used to being in a group of at least two, relying on each other to protect their weaknesses and to compliment their strengths much like wolves did. Yes, that was what they reminded Kahilnar of; wolves. The Easterling smiled slightly to himself as he thought about it, amused by the thought of having names for every member of Gweltari's family. It certainly wouldn't be much of a challenge to remember them as the three siblings seemed to be quite adept and sticking to their namesakes anyway.

Little did he know that they twins were studying him in the same way, though, they weren't thinking of a name for him. What the two Rangers saw in the Crown Prince was a bit different than their own style of stealth. Kahilnar's movements were fluid and lethal. Every action had a dangerous intent that seemed to exude from the Prince in waves. He was not merely a hunter; he was confident in his territory. He reminded them greatly of large cat who knows it is the deadliest creature around because no one dares challenge it. Kahilnar was not afraid of using the skills he knew and that included implementing them on his own kind as well as the enemy. The twins were not sure if that fact reassured them or worried them at this point, but they also knew that they had little choice in trusting the Prince right now.

The three males said nothing to each other as they finally rounded a house and saw the Servant's Gate along the outer Palace wall. The Easterling moved first, springing forward like a coiled snake with too much energy and hitting the temple of the first guard with little sound, lowering the man to the ground quickly. He looked over to see that Taurnar and Thalbor had dealt with their man quickly as well and in their own way, already having knocked their man out and then gagging him. Kahilnar merely raised a brow and went through the gate, wary of more guards on the other side. He need not have worried, though, as it would seem this gate was short on guards. Why was that, though? Did his father actually think he would use the main gate? Kahilnar frowned as he approached the second small gate in the inner wall. Perhaps his father's thinking was not that far off. The Kahilnar from a few months ago would have arrogantly done just that. The Kahilnar from before would also have not been risking his neck for a dragon, too.

Kahilnar could not help but feel satisfaction that he was no longer that person and could, therefore, do things that his enemies would not expect. He also felt a gratefulness and a sudden humble feeling too as he thought about the amount of work it had taken to get him to this point. The Creator certainly could work wonders! The Easterling sent up a silent prayer of thanks and one for help as he slipped through the second gate. The guard there started in surprise and it was Thalbor's quick movement that kept the man from calling out. Kahilnar nodded his thanks, all of them still silent and turned his head slowly to take in their surroundings, to figure out where he was as he'd never been in this part of the Palace before. It was the servant's wing and he'd never had any need to come here. The Prince now scanned the depleted courtyard and buildings with disgust and anger, but forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Alagos had been a captive longer than he was happy with already.

The Easterling's green eyes finally spotted the place he was sure Lord Brenco had mentioned and he glanced at the twins. _"This way."_ They nodded and followed him wordlessly, hands on weapons as they looked about warily at the unfamiliar walls and buildings around them, looking out for unfriendly eyes. Kahilnar could not blame the two. At first sight he would simply look like an Easterling, belonging here. At closer distance he would be recognized as the Crown Prince, but that would inspire momentary respect before it would elicit alarm. Taurnar and Thalbor stood out with their tanned, but pale-by-comparison skin and Northern clothing. They would gain instant attack by guards and instant warning calls by slaves and women. Kahilnar took this into account and tried to travel along the buildings' outside walls as much as possible instead of traveling inside even when they could have. He needed to get to the courtyard quickly, though. The Easterling had explained to Lord Brenco the courtyard he'd seen in Arienel's vision - without telling the man why he needed to know how to find it - and the older male had given him the best directions he could to the courtyard he thought the Prince might be talking about. Apparently it had belonged to Kahilnar's mother and that was why it was falling into ruin. It was no longer used.

Kahilnar had no doubt he could find the place he sought. It was just getting his brother to come to that place that made him nervous. He could hardly go looking for the other man... The three males were almost upon the courtyard, having had to travel through a long, open hall-way to get there when the Easterling knew his prayer for help had been answered and his problem solved. Green eyes met the dark blue ones of a young woman who looked no older than he - around nineteen - and Kahilnar smiled slightly at the raven-haired female. She blinked at him, surprised and startled, glanced behind him at the two Northerners who looked calm, but tense, looked back at him again and smiled in amusement.

"Are we ever to meet under normal circumstances, Prince?"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Uriena. I am afraid I must request your help once more." The Prince's tone was light, almost teasing and the young woman's smile widened as she adjusted the wicker basket on her hip, her light blue dress simple, but showing that her lot was better than a common servant, perhaps a personal maid to one of Diraron's wives or one of the Princesses. Her dark blue eyes twinkled merrily, showing great resilience despite her harsh life. "I have come to expect nothing less, Prince. What is it you need?" Her face fell slightly when he didn't answer right away, her eyes growing darker. "You do know you are wanted, right, Prince Kahilnar?"

Kahilnar sighed, but gave a curt nod, well aware of the fact. "I am aware of that, yes. Will you still aid me?" He did not want to cause her any trouble, but at this point he had little choice. Green eyes met dark blue and Uriena seemed to pause for a moment before nodding slowly, a smile coming to her face. "Of course, Prince. When have I not?" She glanced behind him again and her smile gained an amused quality. "You are certainly going to need much help keeping these two hidden. Come, the Queen's garden should be abandoned at this time of day." Uriena turned gracefully and Kahilnar looked back at the two Northerners who could not understand anything being said and still looked tense, though, more relaxed than they had been as Kahilnar's tone had remained friendly and held no tension. _"We can trust her."_

The woman looked back at the three males as they followed her, having been half-listening to a language she only spoke bits and pieces of - her father was a Northerner and had thought it important for her to learn. "Of course you can, Prince. We may have met when I was fifteen, but my family and I will not soon forget what you did for me and my brother." She cast the black-haired youth a look and Kahilnar merely shook his head, but smiled slightly. "How is Gvinar and the rest of your family? I never did remember to check on you before I left." Kahilnar suddenly felt regret for the fact. While Uriena's family had not been a big part of his life, they had been something in his past that he'd actually gotten right and could be proud of. In his eyes he'd not done much, but he supposed to a girl about to lose her virginity against her will to the youngest Prince and a brother having been hurt too severely to do anything about it...his actions would have been seen as more than he viewed them to be. All he'd done was stop Edgu, though, and at the time he'd only done it because he was angry with his brother and looking for a way to gain revenge, but Kahilnar now knew that even the right things done with the wrong motive could be worked for the good of Eru's will.

Dark blue eyes now looked at him with laughter, not entirely innocent, but not dull like many of the women in the palace. "He is betrothed to Aliyra, the Cook's daughter. They will be getting married in the spring. My parents are well and both Hilseni and Ikonic will be starting their lessons in two weeks. They can talk of nothing else." The fondness in her voice for her younger siblings was clear and Kahilnar felt both happiness for the young woman before him, but also sadness for the fact that he'd never had that with his own brothers who were closer in age to him than his sisters. The Prince shook the thought away and frowned, thinking. "Don't you have an older sister as well?"

Uriena grew more sober and sighed, looking ahead where the garden was just becoming visible. It was overgrown and dying in some areas, but still pretty overall, just in a wild way. "Pelene is with child." The young woman glared straight ahead, obviously seeing something much different than the stone walls crawling with ivy. "The King's first grandchild will be one he doesn't even know about." The bitterness and anger dripped from her voice like venom and Kahilnar felt a sinking feeling. He reached out and caught Uriena's arm gently. She avoided his eyes, looking down and stiff in his hold.

"Which one?" The question was vague, but they both knew what he was asking and the young woman looked like she might refuse to answer for a moment, but finally seemed to remember who it was she was denying a reply and spoke. "Prince Kilicar."

Kahilnar swore under his breath, but then took a deep breath, releasing her arm. "I am sorry." And he truly was.

Uriena shook her head and wiped her eyes roughly with the heel of her hand. "Don't be. It was not your fault and Pelene does not regret the life growing within her, only the circumstances that led up to it. She will treasure this child despite who its father might be." She sighed slowly and finally looked up, smiling a bit, though, it was forced. "How is it I can serve you, Prince? I have access to the Royal Wing of the Palace as one of *Princess Katun's Ladies in Waiting so this request might be easier than the last one you gave me." The joke was lost on Thalbor and Taurnar, who were looking between the two, as they were unable to understand what was said, but Kahilnar understood and rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. "Indeed. I don't think that could have gone any worse than it did."

"Oh, I don't know, Prince. The ink could have been green or blue." Mischief danced in dark blue eyes and Kahilnar glared at the young woman. "Black was bad enough, especially on ceremony clothes. I am pleased to say that the task I have for you does not involve acquiring ink from my father's study, though. It is actually much more important than that." Kahilnar knew his tone and expression had grown more serious just by the way that Uriena straightened and looked ready for instruction. The Prince spoke carefully. "I need to speak with my brother, Sacalnun. He doesn't know I am here and I would prefer that if anyone is with him when you find him that they not know either. If you can gain his attention, only say this to him; 'Zaladin' and tell him to come to this place. He will know what the message means."

The young woman nodded and adjusted her wicker basket before giving a determined little smile. "I will do as you ask." She looked over all three males once more and bowed her head slightly. _"May you be blessed on your journey." _Three pairs of eyes watched the woman as she hurried away before looking at each other.

_"She will try to bring Sacalnun here. If she's successful, I would prefer both of you stay hidden and don't interfere if my brother and I come to blows. I don't think Sacal will turn me in, but he would not hesitate to do so to you two if he sees you."_ The words were delivered calmly and both Thalbor and Taurnar merely nodded, their keen gray eyes already seeking out places to hide, to blend into. They would watch and make sure things turned out as they all wanted, but they would honor Kahilnar's request and not get involved.

* * *

Kahilnar saw Sacalnun enter the garden before his brother saw him and the Crown Prince studied the second-born with interest. Sacalnun looked more curious than angry or even suspicious as he studied the garden, his black eyes coming to rest on his elder brother. The two held gazes, each steady but closed off, too. Kahilnar moved forward and Sacalnun followed his lead, each walking calmly toward the other until they met at the crumbling fountain that was in desperate need of repair even as it continued to spout water. The two males stood a small distance apart, silent as each tried to judge what the other was thinking and it was the younger Prince who spoke first.

"Zaladin? That was the best you could think of?"

Kahilnar just looked at the man who appeared much older than he, but was in reality eleven years younger. "It was a story we both liked when we were younger. One of the few things we agreed on. I knew you would know it meant the message was from me."

Sacalnun nodded slowly. He had not really cared about the message. He was just honestly unsure how to start a conversation with a brother he had never really known and knew even less now. He had never hated Kahilnar for he had little reason to, but he'd never liked the older man either once they were out of childhood...but neither had he disliked him. Sacalnun had simply not cared beyond watching to see what kind of King his brother would become, seeing what kind of man he'd have to serve under. "True, I did." The second-born Prince studied the first-born for a long moment, wondering what exactly drew him to Kahilnar now. Something had changed in the Crown Prince, something tangible and yet unseen as well. "You shouldn't be here. The King wants you captured alive but he's not above someone bringing you in dead, too." Sacalnun had to briefly wonder why he was not jumping at the opportunity to do just that himself. As it was he watched with interest as the news was met with no surprise on his half-brother's part, though, Kahilnar's gaze did harden, his emerald-colored eyes as unyielding as the jewel they resembled. "I care not what Father wants done with me. I only care about what he does to the Rovin I was with."

"Then he _is_ your father?" The question was almost quiet, as if Sacalnun was unsure whether he really wanted to say it or know the answer and Kahilnar blinked, caught off-guard. In his mind, this was the last thing he cared about. It had barely crossed his mind, but he supposed from his family's point of view, they would now have many questions, many ideas and feelings on the matter that he was, in fact, part dragon. The eldest Prince forced himself to be patient. "Yes. It was my grandfather who had Rovin blood and, therefore, it was my mother who passed it to me. Unfortunately, Diraron is my father just as much as he is yours. You are related to me just as you've always been." Kahilnar watched as something flickered in the black eyes before him before the ripple seemed to fade, leaving still pools of darkness again. Sacalnun seemed to decide something in that moment and Kahilnar snarled a curse as his half-brother's sword came for his head. Metal clashed against metal, ringing in the garden and the elder Prince looked in anger at the younger.

The second-born's eyes only danced with mischief, though, and Kahilnar's anger turned to confusion. Sacalnun saw it and a smile quirked his mouth, so similar to Kahilnar's own, both having inherited it from their father. "What kind of Prince would I be if I did not at least try to bring the traitor to the King? If anyone sees us it will look like I am doing just that, now speak. Why did you call me here?" The explanation was almost drowned out by the sound of ringing steel, but Kahilnar heard it and a small smile, identical to his half-brother's previous one came to his face. Now that Sacalnun had explained it, the idea was a good one and he could now see that the other Prince's moves were slower, more obvious in their intent so as not to harm the one they aimed for, just as if they were sparring. It was reassuring and the Roniysr let the instinct of his body take over his movements as he spoke.

"The Rovin that was with me, is he here in the Palace?"

"Not that I have seen. Why does it matter? He is only one Rovin and is most likely dead anyway."

Kahilnar knew Sacalnun did not know of what he spoke in such a blunt and calm way, he might not even mean harm by his thoughtless words but all the same it angered Kahilnar and the second-born Prince suddenly found himself looking into eyes that were slowly seeping black. It was only a moment later that he felt his back run into the stone of a statue, Kahilnar's blade only held at bay by his own, both near his neck. The brother Sacalnun had never found worth knowing even if he didn't hate him was very quickly becoming someone the younger Prince found he wanted to know more about as he looked at the other male. Kahilnar's eyes were ablaze with anger, but also an emotion of determination and care that Sacalnun had never seen for any but Mahayre. To see it for the sake of a Rovin...it was strange, but then again...Kahilnar seemed to be strange now, too.

"He's not dead and he is NOT just_ one_ Rovin. That Rovin's life is more important than you could understand. Father kept him captive for eight years before either of us were born. He wouldn't kill him now." Kahilnar knew his words were too harshly said, but Sacalnun did not flinch before them and Kahilnar was hit with just who he was talking to in that moment. His brother was an Easterling, not a Northerner. He was used to this and would return as good as he got from the Crown Prince. That thought had no sooner gone through his mind then Sacalnun was shoving against his sword with his own, pushing Kahilnar back again before resuming their 'battle'. "Fine, he's important to _you_ and alive. What did you need me for then if you already know this?"

"I need you to tell me how to get into the tunnels. I know they exist and that you know about them."

Sacalnun abruptly stilled, genuinely surprised and Kahilnar sighed, lowering his sword as his half-brother made no move to raise his own again. Black eyes looked into green, shocked. "How-?"

"Mahayre saw you a few months back. How long have you known about them?"

The second-born Prince shook his head slightly, seeming to shake the stunned emotion away, his face becoming mask-like once more. "Since I was young. I never told anyone what I saw, though." Sacalnun was very aware of Kahilnar's eyes narrowing and glared himself. "You would have done no less, Kahilnar. I was a child going somewhere I should not have. Father would have beat me and we both know it. Besides, when have you ever known Father to hold anyone prisoner without reason?" Sacalnun seemed to pause and deep sigh came from him as he looked down at the the sword hanging from his hand. Bitterness crept into his tone and Kahilnar could fully understand it. "At least, that is what I always thought, but I see now that it was never like that." Black eyes closed for a long moment and Sacalnun felt an emotion that was still new to him, but one that had started to come to his awareness after he'd married Suhayra. It was sadness, the type that you don't feel for yourself, but for others. "So many children..." He was barely aware of whispering it and Kahilnar was sure his half-brother did not mean for him to hear what he'd said, but the Crown Prince did and the words created sympathy in him for he knew how his younger brother felt.

Sacalnun's black eyes opened and Kahilnar instantly saw the hard edge to them that said his half-brother had made a decision that he knew would probably bring him trouble...and that he didn't care. "The beginning of the tunnels is under this garden, at the northern end. A rearing horse marks the entrance and the wall behind the statue slides to the left to reveal the entrance to the tunnel. It has taken me years and many times of getting lost to have some understanding of the labyrinth beneath us. The Rovin will most likely be held in the northern tunnels if he's there under the ground at all. The King always kept the other dragons there, the Vy-kror and two Char-pyk to my knowledge have I seen in that place. It's been empty for some time, though."

Kahilnar felt chills run down his body at the thought that Alagos was held down there and his heart started to pound with adrenaline, but he kept his voice steady. "How will I find the northern tunnels?"

"The green rocks. I didn't notice them at first, but there are green-tinged rocks about shoulder-high on a man along the walls. If you follow the green rocks they will take you to the northern tunnels. Rocks with white flecks go east and rocks with black marks go south. Any other way is west. If you want to find the Rovin, start following the green-tinged rocks. If you find him, go east. There is a passage that opens to the east into the mountains and from there, I trust you will know where to go."

The Crown Prince gave a sharp nod. "I know a place. It is where I sent Mahayre. We'll be safe there." Green eyes meet black squarely. "Thank you, Sacal."

"You've changed." The words were confident in what they spoke, but the voice that said them was almost puzzled and Kahilnar couldn't only smile slightly, nodding. "When you develop a relationship with your Creator, you will find that you'll change, too. When you find something to live for, you reassess your life."

"You have found this something?"

A mischievous gleam came to Kahilnar's green eyes and he couldn't help the fond note that entered his voice. "More like someone...well, more than one someone, but yes, I have. And it would appear you have as well." The Crown Prince raised both brows and Sacalnun gave him an irritated look, but couldn't help thinking of his wife's face, her fiery temper and sharp tongue, but also her compassion and gentle touch. "Her name is Suhayra and you are right, she is my reason for living now."

"I am happy for you."

Sacalnun didn't react to that for a long moment, only looking at the seemingly nineteen year old before him. The second-born finally nodded and his voice when he spoke was hard, filled with warning, speaking of an entirely different topic. "I would reach the Rovin soon, brother. Kilicar disappeared this morning looking much too happy, but he came back shortly afterward looking ready to kill someone. If your friend is alive, he's not going to be in a good way if Kilicar was anywhere near him." Kahilnar felt ice settle in his middle, but fire surge through his veins and he understood what Sacalnun was telling him perfectly well. He was grateful to his brother for saying it, too, as he knew the second-born Prince had truly been debating whether to speak at all.

Kahilnar found he could only flash his brother a grateful smile before whirling around and heading for the northern part of the garden. He knew Thalbor and Taurnar would follow in the shadows until they could join him unseen. The Crown Prince never saw the smile that crossed Sacalnun's face or his half-brother's whispered words.

"Good luck, my brother."

* * *

The three men strained to move the stone and were gratified to hear it finally groan, giving way as it slid open to reveal stone steps and darkness beyond. Kahilnar, Taurnar and Thalbor all seemed to still for a tense moment before looking at each other, adrenaline already building in their bodies. The Prince started forward first, grabbing a torch that was placed on the stone wall. He turned to one of the twins who already had a flint-stone out. It only took a moment to light the oil before the three males moved forward and down the steps. Another few minutes saw they pulling the stone back in place so that no one would discover it open and then they made their way down the stairs that started to wind ever downwards, ever into the darkness. Each person felt the weight of the stones above their heads, the pressure in their ears and they heard the loud beating of their hearts, echoing in the deathly stillness. It was too quiet, every loud sound magnified.

Kahilnar found himself clenching his teeth so hard it hurt and at one point he tasted the coppery tang of blood from where he'd bit his tongue without realizing it. What must it have been like to live in such a place for eight years? Cut off from the wind and the grass, open spaces and the sky? How had Alagos not insane? More and more Kahilnar was understanding just why the shape-shifter was the way he was, why he did the things he did. The Prince found his pace increasing and the two Northerners behind him did not complain for it, only silently speeding their footsteps as well, all of them feeling a deep desire to leave this place and to finish their task quickly. The three males stopped abruptly, though, when the stairs ended and a large cavern opened up before them. It was a large cave of brownish stone and hanging stalagmites. Three sets of eyes flickered over the four different tunnels leading way from the large cavern and Kahilnar's green gaze flickered to one intently. He was moving toward it before he could think about it and it was only Thalbor's hand on his shoulder that made the Easterling stop, a growl rising to his throat out of instinct alone. The wildness in the back of his mind lapped at his blood, threatening to surge to the surface, but Kahilnar suppressed it, forcing his body to calm as he looked back at the Ranger who was anything but his enemy.

_"Do you know which way we are supposed to go?"_ The question was completely logical, but Kahilnar only blinked. Of course he knew which way to go. Alagos lay in the northern tunnels and that way was north. He knew it like he knew his own heartbeat. It was simply something not worth questioning. It was only as his eyes flickered back to the tunnel he was already heading for that he saw the green-tinged stones. He hadn't noticed them before, but...he'd known the tunnel led north anyway, even underground and having taken the winding stairs down here. It was a puzzle the Easterling knew would not be solved at the moment, though, and he only nodded to the Ranger. _"Yes. That way."_

Kahilnar moved forward again when Thalbor released him and the three drew their swords in the stillness, the blades hissing against scabbards as they slid out of confinement. They had no illusions that they would encounter no resistance down here and they were going to be ready for it. Looking at the twins, Kahilnar did not doubt that they knew how to use their weapons and would do so without hesitation on Alagos' behalf. The Easterling found himself more than ready to do the same, but also had to deal with the quiet voice in his head that said he was betraying his own people. To that voice, though, the Prince could only retort; which people? Perhaps there were benefits to being of three races just as there were drawbacks to it. As it was, Kahilnar shook the thought away as they made their way quickly through the tunnels, their eyes flickering to each other with silent message as lit torches started to line the stone walls. The green rocks glittered in the firelight, giving silent assurance that they were going the right way even if the lit torches did not.

Thalbor was the first to draw blood as they rounded a corner and a guard's life went out at the end of his sword with little sound. The twins moved like predators after that, constantly on alert and Kahilnar could not help but feel respect for them. Rangers were to the North what Assassins were to his people. Strong, graceful and deadly. The only difference between the two seemed to be in their actions. The Prince found he preferred Taurnar and Thalbor to any Assassin he'd ever met as most of them had been after his own life. Kahilnar's lips quirked slightly at the amusing thought before he pushed it away, feeling an anxious feeling take its place as cells started to line the walls, all empty. Where was the shape-shifter? The longer they stayed down here, the more this place filled him with dread...dread that they were going to be too late to help Alagos at all.

Taurnar seemed to have the same idea as he looked at Kahilnar, tense, his sword up. No words were said, but the message was clear and the Easterling shook his head. He was unsure where Alagos was exactly, but he was sure he wasn't dead, despite the forbidding in his heart. All he had was Sacalnun's knowledge to go on and while that was not the most comforting thing, it did give him some assurance that the white-haired male still lived as Kilicar would not have come to the tunnels for no reason. Frustration sank in deeper as the three males went further into the tunnels, killing another guard, but not finding what they searched for.

The Crown Prince snarled under his breath, hitting one the metal bars of a cell with suppressed rage. They needed to find him, but there was not much more he could do than what he already had to accomplish this goal! Or was there? Kahilnar hesitated, stilling and the twins looked at him with ill-concealed impatience, something the Easterling ignored as he let the new thought take root. Instantly he felt his birth-power rising to the surface of his thoughts, but he pushed it back. No, he didn't have time to search the tunnels that way. He might risk a cave in if he didn't keep proper control over his gift, too. No, what he needed was something else and he had more than one gift, more than one heritage...

Kahilnar took a deep breath and let the wildness in him loose a little at a time. He was unsure exactly what he was doing, but knew he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. Alagos didn't have time, not in this place and he needed to be rescued, he needed to be found. It was keeping that in mind that the Easterling braved his unknown power, only opening his eyes when his nose flooded with a scent that was familiar and_ strong_. A quick survey of his body showed no outward change except wicked looking claws on his hands, but Kahilnar knew_ something_ else besides that had happened as his sense of smell was almost overwhelming and his eyesight was keen, the torches now unneeded and almost a hindrance. The scent was what drew his attention, though, and Kahilnar was running toward it before he could give the action thought, the twins following close behind him, each one looking relieved to be moving again even if they were following a crazy Easterling who could not seem to make up his mind about whether he knew what he was doing or not.

A snarl was the only warning said Easterling gave the four guards in the cavern the scent led him to. The cave held a cell made of chain-mail mesh and it was the only thing Kahilnar needed to see to confirm his suspicions before he sprang for the men outside the cage, feeling his limbs coil and release with a flood of energy and rage. The scent was all around him here and it was mixed with the smell of iron, blood. It was enough to make Kahilnar see red and he'd taken down two men, one with his dagger and the other with his clawed hands alone, before Taurnar and Thalbor caught up with him and dealt with the other two. Kahilnar was already approaching the cell by that point, though, and he felt the wildness drain from him as he neared the mesh. Frustration, fear and anger took its place though as he glanced a white figure through the links of metal but could not find the opening. He snarled low at Taurnar when the man approached him, but the Ranger just held up a key and the Easterling took a deep breath and moved back. He needed to gain some control or he was going to be no use to Alagos.

He'd promised he'd get him out of here, back to Gweltari, that he wouldn't leave him and he was going to keep that promise. He wouldn't be able to if he didn't think, though. The Prince let the thought pass through his mind without stopping it and forced his breathing to calm and the remaining wildness in his blood to leave and still. He felt a calmness, ice go through him as Taurnar finally got the mesh open and gave the man a nod of thanks as he slipped past and entered the hole. Taurnar slipped in after him, the more healer-like of the twins, and Thalbor remained behind, guarding so they would not be caught themselves if someone came.

What greeted a pair of gray eyes and a pair of green was something they never hoped to see again and something that filled them with fury, each for similar and yet different reasons. Both rescuers managed to hold it in as they approached the still male on the ground. Alagos was laying against the stone wall, looking as if he'd been thrown there and his eyes were closed, white lashes against equally as pale skin. Dried blood stood out starkly in his white hair near the back of his head and the rusty color ran down his temple, too, giving silent testament to the fact that he'd been struck more than once. Even more of the dried liquid coated the floor, staining the stone under Alagos and some streaks running way from him, showing from where the floor tilted and the blood had run freely downwards.

Kahilnar was the first one to approach the shape-shifter, his body trembling with both grief and anger, and his eyes narrowed at the fact that Alagos' hands were free, unchained, though the rawness around his wrist told a tale that they had been earlier. The Easterling had expected to find the white-haired male confined more than this. Why wasn't he? The question was without an answer at the moment and so Kahilnar let it go, but it would stay with him and he'd study it later. Now, though, the Easterling focused more on getting what restraints the shape-shifter did have on him off, trying to make his mind focus on tasks instead of the state of his Guardian. He would be useless to Alagos otherwise.

The Crown Prince touched the metal collar around Alagos' neck with disgust, loathing the metal in a way he had never felt before and looked at Taurnar with meaning. The Ranger nodded and one by one tried each key on the ring he still held, having retrieved it from on of the guards. The Ranger's hands shook for a moment before he steadied them and tried each one. He started to look frustrated and panicked when none of them worked. No key fit the lock at the end of the process and Kahilnar snarled quietly while Taurnar cursed, flinging the keys away from him furiously as they were unneeded now.

Damn his father! It was the only thing Kahilnar could think of at the moment - how much he suddenly hated the older man. The Easterling looked down at the bloodied and pale man before him once more before his eyes widened. He looked down at his sword, fingering it before rising from his crouch, an idea forming quickly, almost frantically in his mind._ "Turn him on his side and hold his head still."_

Taurnar blinked, but didn't question as he looked at Kahilnar for a moment, finding he could think of no reason not to trust the Easterling...strange as that was considering he did not know the Prince. The Ranger had seen what Kahilnar was willing to do for Alagos, though, and that was enough for now. He didn't speak, only turning Alagos slowly to his side and pulling him away from the wall with care. Both he and Kahilnar started when the movement was met with protest as Alagos jerked and then arched away from the gentle hold without a sound, his glazed amber eyes opening quickly and then shutting in pain and fear as his body raced with violent shivers. The Ranger stilled instantly, releasing the shape-shifter, but not before feeling the heat of his skin. He said nothing, knowing that his voice might not register as being familiar and that would stress Alagos even more than he already was, something that could send him into further shock. Gray eyes watched Kahilnar keenly as the Prince crouched quickly once more, but this time behind the shape-shifter. Taurnar was not sure that was wisest idea, but he said remained silent.

Kahilnar could have cared less what the Ranger thought at that moment as he caught view of the reason for Alagos' pain, something he'd been suspicious of at seeing the amount of blood on the stone. He hissed through his teeth and felt like storming away to kill his brother and father - whoever he met first - at the tattered remains of Alagos' tunic and the fiery lines that marked ripped flesh under the fabric. Blood had dried the tunic to the open wounds on the white-haired male's back - which had also been pressed against the rough stone where the shape-shifter had obviously been discarded when he'd lost consciousness - and the Prince flinched inwardly at the pain he knew would result from trying to clean the mess his family had made. He now understand why moving, even just to roll over, would be met with resistance from the white-haired male and looked at Taurnar, directing the other male's attention to the problem. If it was possible, the Ranger's gray eyes grew even harder and colder than their color originally made them and Kahilnar knew in that moment that the twins truly did care for Alagos, perhaps even as a brother.

The Roniysr was reassured by the thought as it meant that he would have someone to rely on if something happened and he could not get Alagos out himself. Kahilnar sighed quietly and laid a hand on his friend's arm, knowing the shape-shifter would most likely react badly, but knowing of no other way to reassure the male that he was real and not just a fevered hallucination. He was quite positive that after that kind of whipping, Alagos would have a fever. Still, he was felt his heart twist when Alagos immediately tensed at his touch, even though that seemed to cause him even more pain, every outline of his body speaking of fear, but also defiance. The Prince was heartened to see the latter emotion, but did not remove his hand as he spoke quietly in Westron for he knew that to hear Rhûnic now would only agitate the shape-shifter more at this point. _"Be still, Alagos. You're in no danger now, Okahk."_

The Easterling felt a shudder run through the lithe body covered in bruises, small cuts and lashes before Alagos braved moving slightly. His clouded amber eyes focused briefly to look at Kahilnar and the recognition and relief that flooded the white-haired male's pained gaze, that made his body relax, was enough to make everything Kahilnar had done to get to this point worth it. He could only offer the smallest of smiles as he brushed Alagos' white hair back from his now closed eyes as one would a child._ "I told you I wouldn't leave you."_ He just wished he'd been able to get here sooner. Kahilnar didn't voice the thought as amber eyes opened again, but the Roniysr was sure he saw both irritation, but also amusement there even if Alagos said nothing before closing his eyes again, his body going limp once more as he lost the battle with the darkness, slipping back into unconsciousness. Kahilnar felt a streak of worry go through him and Taurnar felt the shape-shifter's forehead quickly.

_"He has a fever, though, I am sure you know that. His wounds might have sent him in shock as well. We need to warm him and get some fluids into him if we don't want to lose him." _The Ranger met Kahilnar's eyes, some morbid amusement in them._ "And I really do not want my sister to kill me, so we really don't want to lose him, Easterling."  
_

_"Then hold him still."_ Kahilnar's voice brokered no argument as he stood once more, determination running through him and once the Ranger had done as he'd said, the Prince stepped on the chain - near Alagos' neck - that connected the hated collar to the wall, creating tension and raised his sword over his head before bring it down. The sound of clattering metal was loud in the small cave and the sword hitting stone rang out harshly, but Kahilnar was satisfied to see the chain broken in two and Alagos mostly free. The collar was still around his neck, but it was no longer chained and that's what mattered. The noise of the entire process seemed to have no effect on the shape-shifter, something that looked to worry Taurnar, and the Ranger was already lifting the injured male. Neither heard any sound of pain come from the unconscious figure, but they saw his face twist and his mouth part with a silent moan despite how careful Taurnar was. Both Kahilnar and the Ranger knew there was no other way to do this, though, and only hurried toward the mesh entrance.

They'd just slipped through to join Thalbor, who swore at the state Alagos was in, when a man appeared at the cavern entrance silently and with all the confidence of a Twanres, something that reminded the twins instantly of Kahilnar. Two swords hissed as they came out of scabbards before Kahilnar blinked, holding up a hand to still Thalbor and paused. "Sacalnun?" The Roniysr was unsure what he felt at that moment. Betrayal? Anger? Happiness? Hope? All he knew was that he'd not expected to see his brother here and now his mind was racing. He'd expected to see_ a_ brother maybe, but not this one. Had the second-born Prince betrayed him? Kahilnar didn't know and the uncertainty set him on edge. Sacalnun did not seem to worried about how his appearance would be taken, though, and simply looked sober, tense.

"Father is on his way here. You need to get _him_ out now." His gaze went pointedly to Alagos and something flickered through his black eyes as he took in the dried blood and fresh blood that was now coming from the shape-shifter's back. He didn't comment, though, and only looked back toward Kahilnar, ignoring the twins entirely, though, inside he was curious as to their presence.

Relief at hearing Sacalnun's reason for being here went through Kahilnar like a tangible thing and the Easterling lowered his sword, glaring at his half-brother, though, the expression did not hold any true anger, only a weariness that comes from the draining of adrenaline. "Thank you, but why are you here!" Surely the other Prince was not here simply to risk his neck to warn them? That did not sound like something Sacalnun would do, especially since he now had a new wife and knew very well what their father would do if he saw Sacalnun down here.

"He's here because I asked him to bring me. I'm coming with you." The voice did not belong to any male and Katun stepped out from behind her brother, dressed to travel, carrying a sack and fierce expression on her face. She showed no fear of being underground, though the edges of her mouth were tight with lines. The Princess' dark eyes glanced at the Northerners without concern, but something flickered in her gaze as it landed on Alagos before the emotion was gone and she was speaking once again to her half-brother. "I will not remain here to be given to a man I despise. If Mahayre can escape than so can I and I am much more capable than my sister." She left no room for argument in her voice, as stubborn as any male, and Kahilnar offered no protest, almost happy to see her so determined. If his sister wanted to leave he would not hinder her. In fact, her spirit might help the Rebel's cause in the end and he would not deny her that freedom. The Prince only gave a curt nod and looked at Sacalnun even as he moved forward and into the tunnels, heading east this time toward their escape route. There was no time to waste.

"What about you? Are you coming, too?" It would certainly make things interesting, but perhaps in a good way. The thought faded from Kahilnar's mind - though to be truthful he'd already known the answer - as Sacalnun shook his head as he ran beside the group. "No. Someone needs to stay and be the eyes and ears for the Rebels. I want to help them, help you and I can complete the task well enough here." He flashed his elder brother a grin as Kahilnar looked at him sharply in surprise, not having expected THAT response. The second-born Prince slowed as they came to split in the tunnel, his voice ringing as it bounced off the stone. "I arranged for horses to be waiting for you at the end of this tunnel! I hope you make it!"

Kahilnar smiled back as he glanced behind him, still moving quickly down the tunnel lined with white rocks. "And I wish you luck, brother! Thank you!" Nothing more was said between the two as Sacalnun touched Katun's arm in farewell as she passed and then separated himself from the others, heading down the tunnel that branched off from theirs. Kahilnar glanced after the other Prince briefly before looking at Alagos. The other male was still unconscious, but his back had begun to bleed freely with all the movement and Taurnar's tunic and arms were stained red. The Ranger looked worried, but determined to get out of this place as no expression crossed the shape-shifter's face despite the pain he had to be in, showing just how deeply unconscious he was. The Easterling reflected the same emotions as he turned forward again, eyes narrowed.

He didn't pause when he saw the guards at the exit, surprise on their faces, but drew his sword and slashed across the face of the first man who came within reach. Blood flew into his eyes and for a moment the Roniysr was blinded. It was enough of a deadly pause for him to suddenly feel fire in his right side. He gasped, mouth open in shock as the blade slid out of his flesh, adding a fierce bite of pain to the burning and he distantly heard the ringing of furious steel before everything went ominously quiet.

Kahilnar felt blood drip from his open mouth where he'd bit his tongue hard and his breath rattled in his lungs, being drawn in raggedly. His side was an inferno and yet he could feel a numbness overtaking the rest of his body even as he stood there. One of his hands was gripping his side, covering it and the other was holding the stone wall to his left for balance as he struggled to stand. He could feel wet warmth seeping between his fingers, flowing without stop and suddenly he found his ears were ringing with an odd sound. It..it sounded like a name. His name. The Easterling blinked, finding it hard to focus, finding it hard to care and saw Thalbor before him, his sword bloody, shouting. Kahilnar could not quite make out what he was saying, though, and only looked down at his side, lifting his hand away slightly, curious about what had been done. His mind was going fuzzy.

He never heard the exclamation from the Ranger as the man noticed the problem before Thalbor moved to his side, and wrapped Kahilnar's arm that was against the wall around his shoulder. The Ranger looked at his twin, still carrying Alagos with Katun at his side, her own dagger bloodied, and the two males both shared a look that said, _'How do we get ourselves involved with things like this?'_.

The Easterling was not aware of any of these happenings. He was only aware of suddenly moving and the agony that shot through his body from the unexpected action. He felt a cry rip itself from his throat and his mind echoed it, turning the sound into a name. **"SHARPMIST!"** Kahilnar never knew if the dragoness answered as his mind went blessedly dark and he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Same day, late afternoon while Kahilnar is talking with Sacalnun and then the males are going through the tunnels..._

* * *

Gweltari felt a fuming, bubbling anger boiling through her veins, but was unsure how to release it as the male she wanted to lash out at was not even present and she couldn't act on her rage anyway. Damn Kahilnar! When she had said to keep Alagos safe she had NOT meant to make sure he was only safely brought back to her! The ranger woman felt her stomach twist as a shiver of pure dread traveled up her spine, driving away the anger briefly. When Sharpmist had told her Alagos was captured her world had fallen out from under her. It didn't matter that she'd already been entertaining this thought in the darkest recesses of her mind. She had been able to hope she was wrong at that point, having no evidence, but now... No amount of swallowing would get rid of the choking lump in her throat and her heart felt as if it was shattering with the fear and grief that threatened to drown her.

Her shape-shifter had been captured. The words kept ringing in her head like the beat of a drum, constant, persistent. It was her worst fear come to life and here she was, unable to do anything but trust the one person she'd rather not have to trust at all. It was enough to make Gweltari feel sick and she worked hard on not dispelling the contents of her stomach, though, one arm was held around her middle protectively.

The curly-haired woman had to admit that she would rather still be cursing Kahilnar and threatening to maim him and her brothers - for being involved in this at all and giving her yet another reason to worry - than simply feeling helpless and sick, but Noruiel was riding be her side and the Akira was forcefully keeping the Northerner calm. She could not keep Gweltari from feeling the numbness that came from knowing Alagos was somewhere out there, in pain and terrified. The blue-eyed Akira had been more than aware of when Sharpmist had told Gweltari what was going on simply be the streak of terror, grief and white-hot fury that had gone through Gweltari. Noruiel had not bothered to ask what was wrong - she still hadn't asked - before simply using her gift on the curly-haired female, knowing it would be better than letting her rage as she'd been doing even if it was only at Sharpmist who had taken it in a stride.

Gweltari now glanced at the other Akira and spoke quietly in elven. _"I think I am well now."_ Blue eyes looked into green-gray steadily, a friendly small smile on Noruiel's face, though, she knew it would be of little comfort to the distraught Ekaapa. _"Are you sure?"_

The Ranger woman only nodded, grateful when she felt the half-elf's gift leave her gently. Everything Noruiel did seemed to be gentle and Gweltari was noticing that the closer the other young woman became with people, the more shy she seemed to be. It made one wonder if Noruiel's confidence in Karafik had only been a ruse or if she acted this way for a different reason entirely. Gweltari didn't know and she didn't have the energy to find out as she mind focused its attention intently on the state of her shape-shifter once more, pushing aside the weak distraction.

Alagos. Her heart ached for him and she kept alternating between feeling angry and terrified for her mate. Where was he? What was being done to him? How close were Kahilnar and her brothers to actually finding him? What state would he be in once they did? The last one worried her the most. It had taken so much time, trial and error, work and patience to get Alagos to where he was now emotionally and mentally. Would all this set him back? Maybe even further than he'd been before? The thought scared her more than she wanted to admit and Gweltari clenched her fists, the reigns she held cutting into her palms without notice.

_How could You let this happen again!_ The thought was silent, but the words were no less filled with anger and bitterness, confusion and sadness. Gweltari would admit that she hadn't expected to hear a voiced reply and so she started, her eyes flying open when she got one. The ranger woman stilled her skittish horse with little thought and listened in rapt attention to the Voice of her Maker, no less angry with Him, but willing to listen to His reply.

_"Alagos would have been killed had this not come to pass, My Daughter."_

Gweltari glared straight ahead at nothing._ If he hadn't come here at all he would have been in no danger! What do You mean he would have died? He could die now!_ The woman felt shame for speaking to Eru thus, but her anger would not allow her to remain quiet. Her Creator did not seem phased by the emotion, though, and later when the ranger woman looked back on the conversation it would occur to her that Eru had made her. He would hardly be surprised by her temper and could redoubtably take whatever she threw at Him in her tantrum. And the Maker of the universe knew how to calm that anger, too. His voice was gentle, but firm, as one talks to an emotional child and Gweltari knew deep down she was acting no better than one. His voice was different than how her father, Thalos, talked to her, though. It was full of unconditional love and fondness, understanding and Gweltari did not feel demeaned by it. _"Are you going to listen?"_

The curly-haired woman seemed to still and her green-gray eyes closed slowly as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming herself before silently nodding. She both did and did not want to be comforted right now, but she wanted to know what was going on with every fiber of her being and she had to listen to accomplish this goal. _I will listen._ _I am just worried for him._

_"I know you are, Daughter, but he is safe with Me. If My hand had not been on him, his life would have surely ended and today he would be with Me in a place where pain would never again touch him, but somewhere you are not yet meant to go. My plans are different for Alagos and so he has been sparred death when it surely yearned to consume him. The evil that held him was denied his life when the darkness demanded it and so My Son is safe, but evil has struck a harsh blow in its anger. This will not keep My Son from completing the task I have set before him. It will only make him shine brighter for My sake and I am no less with him for his pain and trials; just as I am no less with you for your anger and doubt."_

_Why did You not just rescue him? Why did You not stop the evil from doing anything at all? You are Eru Ilúvatar! You are the Maker of Eä! You brought to life Your creation and not even the Valar themselves are equal to You! Why could You not save him from this pain, this nightmare? I don't understand._ Gweltari's voice had gone from merely questioning, to loud and filled with amazement and back to quiet, sad before she was through talking. The woman felt a gentle warmth curl in her chest and felt herself relax, almost breathing in the peace and love she felt from her Maker even through the pain that still resided in her heart. The ache of worry did not leave her, but it did seem to lessen. The comfort was freely received now and the Akira felt the anger fading away with a grateful sigh.

_"Child, I allow these things to happen to My own so that they may grow. How would you travel if you did not learn to walk? How would you speak if you refused to open your mouth and refused to listen to the words around you? How does a bird fly unless it takes up the courage to spread its wings and leap from the tree even knowing it might fall? How will you learn to trust Me if there is never an opportunity for you to do so?"_

Gweltari felt tears flow down her face. She did not want to hear this and yet, she could not shut her ears to it for she knew it to be the truth. It hurt, yes, but what her Maker said was not a lie, never could He lie, and her heart uncurled slowly at the words despite the reluctance of her mind. _Why must bad happen before good comes?_ The question was whispered, but Eru heard it and He heard the sadness of her heart and the spirit the question was given in. His voice was like the ocean over sand, the sun giving warmth to the earth when He spoke to His Daughter.

_"Would your recognize what is good in My sight without first knowing what is evil to Me? Everything must be refined before it can be truly realized for what it is and be used to My purpose. All must go through the fire in their time, My Daughter. Some come through the fire scorched and brittle, cursing My name and following the Deceiver of their souls. Others, however, are refined like silver and tried as gold is tried, unyielding and pure. They call on My name and I hear them. I answer their call and say, 'These are My people whom I am pleased with'. Ever am I with such as these." _

_I understand. Eru, I understand, but I don't like it. I love him so much! I don't want him to hurt. _The curly-haired woman bowed her head, truly understanding, but also grieving for what she could not change. Yes, she understood what her Maker was saying in her heart. She knew it to be true, but it did not stop the desire to be angry, to scream and rave against what was happening. It did not ease her desire to make everything all right for Alagos. It did not stop her desire to protect him and the fact that she could not was a blow to her, a physical and spiritual one that left her hurting.

_"Gweltari, do you know that I love Alagos?"_ The question was soft, but the ranger woman started, staring straight ahead as she tried to wrap her mind around the query. Did she know that Eru loved the shape-shifter? Of course she did. He'd made Alagos...and He'd let this happen to the white-haired male. Gweltari felt something within her shake, uncertain and released a rattled breath, her body trembling. She had always thought she'd know this answer without hesitation, but...now she found herself hesitating to give a reply.

The..the Creator had made Alagos. He had given him his gifts and his personality. Eru had shaped the male dragon with careful hands and delight in His heart. Of that Gweltari had no doubt. She had only to look at Alagos when he smiled, feel his joy when he took to the air, hear the teasing in his voice when he spoke or the rumble in his chest when he hugged her to know that the Creator had to have taken happiness in making the shape-shifter. Gweltari only had to think of these things to know what her answer would be.

But then her mind jerked her attention to darker things. The Creator had let Alagos be captured for eight years and tortured. Eru had done nothing to save the shape-shifter's kind, his mother and friends. He had not stepped in when the shape-shifter's gift had made him go back to the East over and over again, hurting Alagos each time. He had let Alagos' gift run out of control, terrorizing its bearer. Where had Eru been then in those times? The answer came quite suddenly as if it had just been waiting for her to ask the right question.

Daerhael. The halfbreed had found Alagos in the tunnels despite every logical reason - like the fact that the place was a maze and no one knew a dragon was even down there - that said he should not have. He had not questioned the wisdom of rescuing a dragon, but had simply done what was right. And what kind of coincidence was it that the man to find the shape-shifter had been one of a few people who knew what a dragon was and did not want to kill them on sight? Gweltari could come up with no logical rebuttal for that answer, even knowing it had taken eight years for Daerhael to come. There had to be a reason for that, too, even if she did not know what it was.

The Tsubasa. They had found Alagos just when he'd needed them, just when he'd needed a family to survive. He had not been left to fend for himself and had been loved. What were the odds of that being a coincidence? That there would a fire so near the winged-cat's home and that it would have been at a point when Alagos was starting to slowly die from not being able to care for himself? What kind of luck was it that the creatures who found him were ones who would not betray him to the dragons and even knew how to take care of a dragon? The woman didn't reply to the silent questions, the Voice that spoke in her mind them sounding more and more like Eru Himself than her own small voice.

Kahilnar. Though Alagos had not known it, he'd come across the Easterling every single time he'd been needed in the Prince's life. Who could say that Alagos becoming injured by the arrow was not part of the greater plan for it had landed him in the underground room in the Palace, meeting Kahilnar for the first time. There had always been a reason for Alagos to go back to Rhûn whether he was aware of them or not. And he'd _obeyed_ each time he was told to go back.

Gweltari.

The woman started at this, but could not help but listen, biting her bottom lip hard as she fought tears.

She had been the missing key in Alagos' life. He had never been designed to be apart from her, but nor had he been created just for her. Just as she had not been created for the sole purpose of caring for him. So the shape-shifter had experienced a time in his life when she had not been there, not even been born and his gift had indeed given him trouble. It had only made the male appreciate the bond between them that much more as Gweltari's presence and will had subdued his power, giving him relief. Was it really a coincidence that out of every person in Arda, she was the only one who could bend the shape-shifter gift to her will, command it? Or, perhaps, could it have been by design? Could it have been planned by the Maker, the One who wove lives and circumstances? Could not there have been bad times to help those involved fully realize the good times when they came?

Could this all have been done out of love?

Gweltari knew she was crying openly and she nodded, her heart broken, but in a way she knew was good. _You love him. I know You love him, more than I ever could. Please, forgive my doubt._

_"You are always forgiven, My Daughter. You are Mine and I love you."_ The words were like a torrent of heat and they swept through the woman with intensity, causing her to smile and the tears to flow faster, but no longer out of grief and shame. Her voice was small even to her, but she knew the Lover of her soul would hear it anyway. _He is what I treasure most, but I will entrust him to You for he is a greater treasure still to You that he could ever be to me. Please keep him safe._

_"I am always with you both, My Daughter."_ It was the only response given and Gweltari knew it was the only words she was going to get even before Sharpmist roared, her voice shaking the air with its intensity. The curly-haired woman clung to her mount as it reared, terrified by the large dragoness who was now starting to thrash. The people on her back were slipping off quickly, scared, but Sharpmist did not seem to notice them, roaring again in what was clearly pain.

Gweltari didn't think before leaping off her own horse and running toward the dragoness. She skid to halt before the creature and put both hands up, palms out. She felt her power surge at her call and it was unlike anything she'd ever before experienced when using her gift. She could feel Sharpmist's confusion and anger, the pain that radiated from the dragoness like a tidal wave, but worse than that was the fear and worry. Something was dreadfully wrong and it wasn't with Sharpmist herself. The knowledge just spurred Gweltari to act faster in calming the great white creature. She needed to get Sharpmist talking!

The Akira felt her gift harness Sharpmist's emotions, slowly suppressing some while soothing others and slowly the dragoness stilled, breathing heavily and quiet. Only Gweltari could tell the other female was struggling against the hold she now had on the dragoness and green-gray eyes met furious red ones.

_"You need to calm on your own before I will release you, Sharpmist."_

The only answer was a deep snarl and a struggled thrash before the battle dragoness stilled again, still as angry as ever, but the worry in her beating out her pride. _"He's hurt!"_ The cry was blurted, a keening sound building after it. It was a wail that hurt Gweltari's ears, but her heart even more for she recognized it for what it was; a death-mourn. Something had happened to Kahilnar to make Sharpmist think he might be dead. The realization sent a chill through Gweltari, but she didn't release her control over the great dragoness, looking instead at Daerhael and Noruiel when they came close, her expression shell-shocked, though, she did not know it. She spoke elven for Noruiel's benefit - knowing Daerhael knew it, too - needing the half-elf's help.

_"Something...something has happened to Kahilnar. Noruiel, can you help me calm her?"_

The blue-eyed Akira nodded, looking determined and confident once more, the Noruiel from Karafik and the half-elf approached Sharpmist, putting a hand on her scales and seeming to concentrate in a way Gweltari did not have to as she added her own gift to the Ekaapa's own. The result was fast in coming as Sharpmist fulling relaxed, even if it was against her will and Gweltari spoke to her again, near her nose, their eyes meeting. _"What happened?"_

The voice that answered her was broken in a way the ranger woman had never thought to hear from the other female._ "My side...my side burns. He was st..stabbed. I can't hear him anymore!"_

_"But you can feel him! Sharpmist, think! If he was dead, you would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was so. You can still feel him, can't you?"_ She knew her voice was harsh, but it made the dragoness blink and Gweltari saw when the logic of it came to the white female. She felt it in the way Sharpmist started to struggle again, this time furious. _"Let me go, Human!"_

_"You can't go, Sharpmist. You're needed here and you can't be seen yet."_

_"My bonded needs me! I am NOT staying here!"_

_"You can't leave!"_

_"What do you know about it!"_ Blood-red eyes met green-gray ones that had gone as cold as ice and Gweltari tightened her hold over the dragoness, her words hissed in her own anger._ "Do you think I want to stay here, Dragoness! Do you think I don't want to go to my bonded? Do you think that I am not just as enraged as you! I don't know what it happening and the injury of Kahilnar could mean the death of Alagos! I know very well what you want to do for it is in my heart as well, but we cannot leave and if I must accept this than so must you, whether I have to force you to stay or you choose to do what is right!"_ The words rang in the still air, only understood by a few as they were in Westron and Sharpmist snarled, but stopped struggling. She seethed with fury, but even the stubborn battle dragoness knew the Northerner was right and she cursed in every tongue she knew, but did not try to fly anymore.

He had cried out for her by her name. It was that fact that scared the dragoness so much. It had not been the pain she'd felt from him, though, that had been so intense that it had contributed to her assuming the worst when his mind went dark. Gweltari's logic made sense, though. Her side burned with a fire she'd never before felt and the pain was not abating, even getting worse at moments before fading again, as if the wound was being jostled. It gave the dragoness some hope even as she gritted her fangs against crying out with the pain of it. She felt both Akira release her and while the thought came to fly, she did not act on it, knowing without a doubt that with as angry as Gweltari was, the woman would pull her out of the sky if she had to. It felt strange to Sharpmist; having a foe actually worth fighting that just happened to be someone she was not entirely inclined to hurt.

Gweltari was very aware of the desire that went through Sharpmist and she felt relief when the dragoness stayed where she was, albeit reluctantly. Both females watched each other warily, but immediately turned their attention to a small figure when the girl spoke. Acwyn stood calmly before them, her tan body-length dress blowing lightly in the wind and her blond hair framing a set of light blue eyes that knew more than they told. She seemed to speak neither Westron nor in the tongue of the elves - and they all knew she didn't speak Rhûnic - but all the same, everyone around understood what the child said.

"I will go to the Aonziyn and the Roniysr's aid."

The protest, when it came, did not come from either female who only blinked at the small elfling, unsure what to say. Actreo did not seem shocked by what his sister had said in the least, but he was not beyond arguing with her about it, his own dark blue eyes equally as old as his twins'. While the female's eyes held compassion and great understanding, the male's held the wrath of ancient times and the intelligence to back it up. Each child held the other's gaze and for once they spoke aloud for all to hear - their words still in a language everyone seemed to understand. Their words did not seem to make anymore sense for that fact, though.

"It is not yet your time, sister."

"I know you speak truly, Actreo, but that should not hinder me from helping now. My time will come, but am I to be useless until that point? Allow me this, brother, for without those two all is lost for this land."

Actreo remained silent, seeming to fight with himself before he sighed, the sound containing great resignation. His sister smiled gently when he looked at her once more. "I will come with you."

Acwyn laughed lightly, her voice like a bubbling stream over sunny rocks. "Nay, brother. I am the faster for this is my task and not yours. Many a time have I remained behind for fear of slowing you when you were called. Now it is your turn to be a help to me and not a hindrance. Haste is of the essence. This you well know."

At this point Dashheart had come to join the two siblings and he looked between them carefully before bumping Actreo gently with his nose, black eyes meeting the elfling's dark blue ones. He spoke Westron, not seeming to know the twin's mysterious language despite being their bonded dragon. _"Acwyn knows of what she speaks and so do you. We will wait for her and I shall stay with you."_ The three looked at each other and the matter seemed to be settled then and there. Acwyn smiled at both the males before making a very childish move and embracing her brother tightly. Her twin held her just as tightly, but finally had to release the girl. The female's eyes were bright as she backed away with the poise of an elf thrice her age and drew a dagger, bending down to slice her dress from hem to thigh on each side before slicing the middle section from the ground to just above her knees. She handed the weapon to her brother and he slice the back of the dress to the back of the knees, up the middle before handing her the knife back.

Gweltari could easily see why this was done; the elfling would move faster this way. It still did not help with her confusion, though. What could this child, mystery and all, do for Alagos and Kahilnar? No sooner had she thought the question that a still voice seemed to whisper in her ear, _'Who would have thought a small hobbit could end a war and save all those around him?'_. Gweltari felt her lips twitch in a reluctant smile.

_Fine, I will stop questioning You._

_"For the moment."_ The teasing note in her Creator's voice made Gweltari blush, but smile and she held the light blue eyes that looked at her. Gweltari's voice conveyed the gratefulness she felt. If she could not go to Alagos - and Kahilnar - than she would be glad at least that someone she knew could go. Someone the Creator thought high of if He compared Acwyn to a hobbit. "I do not know what power you possess or even if you are indeed elven, but please do what you can for them."

The child simply bowed her head and looked between the ranger woman and the still silent dragoness. "Have hope for we are not forsaken." It was the only thing the small female said before leaping into a sprint like a deer, her feet carrying her with incredible speed over the plains and toward the forest. She was soon lost to sight to the wonder of all and Gweltari found herself praying fervently for the safety of her brothers, Alagos, Kahilnar and the now the elven child Acwyn.

* * *

*Uriena is a Lady in Waiting to Princess Katun, which means no male may touch her. Kahilnar made sure she got a job serving one of the Royal females in some way so his brother would not be able to get to her. That is why she is still pure.

**_So, change of plans. My brother is not stable enough to fly so I am not going to Florida. It's okay, though. I would rather my brother have more time (flying and traveling could harm him at this point, ie: possibly shorten his life) than go to Disney World. Anyway, so I am not traveling which means I will be here to write. I know I haven't gotten squat out in the last what...three weeks?...and I am sorry for that, but my life has been busy even if I am not traveling (my brother is back in the hospital among other things). I will try to get more regular updates out, but I cannot promise anything. I wish I could, but I can't. Hope you guys stick with me through it, though, and once again, I CAN promise that I will not give up in this story. :)_**

**Review, please! It truly DOES add some happiness to my day.  
**


	21. Iaun

**Disclaimer: **I own...lots of kitties! I don't own Lord of the Rings, though. Pity, really.**  
**

A/N ~ Hello. I still live. :)

**Dracon**

_HONRIN IRI TYS RIIYAKINO, GLUSANCA, MINWAGNA NIKRYRQ!_ = Son of a thick-scaled, wet-flamed, cowardly sand-lizard!

**Elven**

_Sairalassë_ = Wise Leaf

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

_Mittanyë_ = Princess/Leader

_Lastallë_ = Listener

**Avarikal**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth

_Ikatla_ = Third

_Pangala_ = Second

_Pangala Tyelciel Lótessënén Cullion of the Nossë __Coireno_. = Second-Akira Swift One's Daughter May-Water Golden-Son of the Stirring-Family._  
_

_Rávien _= Untamed, Wild_  
_

_Akira Fëalassë _= Empath Joyous Spirit

_Akira Hísimëisil_ = Empath November-Moon

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron/Elven/Avarikal - don't worry, it shall be specified which language is being spoken in each scene.**

* * *

**_Iaun ~ Sanctuary_**

Thalbor cursed under his breath as Kahilnar went limp after his brief cry, causing the Ranger to stumble as he tried to hold the Easterling up with one arm. The weight soon became easier to carry, however, as Katun rushed over and wrapped her brother's right arm around her shoulder, looking at Thalbor with silent determination. She didn't flinch from the blood coming from Kahilnar's side, simply rolling his tunic slightly and pressing it against the wound to help slow the flow as they moved. The Ranger nodded in approval of her actions and in silent thanks for her help as they half-dragged, half carried the unconscious Prince out of the tunnels, following after Taurnar.

Each twin heard it at the same time as they entered the forest opening up before them; the sound of approaching footsteps...many footsteps coming toward them quickly. Two sets of gray eyes looked back toward the tunnel entrance that they'd gained some distance from to see men emerging from the cave opening in the rock-face of the red-hued mountain. Crap. And here they had been hoping to escape undetected. The two Rangers reacted quickly to the new development, Taurnar setting Alagos down carefully by a spindly tree, eliciting no reaction from the shape-shifter - something that instantly worried the semi-healer - and Thalbor doing the same with Kahilnar, speaking to Katun quickly, though, in the back of his mind he had to wonder if she even knew Westron.

_"Stay here with them and try to staunch your brother's wound."_

He didn't wait for a response as he and his brother went back the way they'd come through the spars trees and down the small hill they'd climbed, blending into their surroundings despite very little actual coverage to hide behind. Such was the skill of a Ranger. The two brothers could only hope that there would only be few men to fight, though and that those men might consist of only a few guards. They fervently hoped that they wouldn't come across the King or one of his sons. The sound of screeching metal could be heard shortly after the Rangers reached flatter ground and met their foes.

Katun gritted her teeth against the noise. She refused to look in the direction of the fighting, instead steadfastly ignored the sounds of the fierce skirmish in favor of doing what the Ranger had told her. She only understood a small bit of Westron, but she was smart enough to know what should be done for Kahilnar as she lifted his tunic to view the damage. The Princess swallowed hard, though it wasn't because of a weak stomach, as she scanned the jagged cut. She was not a healer and had only a basic knowledge of ways to help her half-brother, but from what she could tell the entree of the weapon looked to have been clean, going right through her brother's side. The exit of the weapon had been wrenching to say the least, though, and the sight was not a pretty one. That's not what bothered Katun, however, as she cut a section of her dress and carefully, but efficiently wrapped it around Kahilnar's waist. No, what worried her was the internal bleeding that had to be going on right now. She could bandage the outside wound to slow the blood flow, but there was nothing she could do for the inside and that would be what killed Kahilnar.

"Ah, stupid man." The insult was muttered and she felt better for saying it, but it really didn't stop the worry and Katun was almost grateful for the distraction of a man running toward her, weapon raised. The Princess rose calmly, her mind instantly clear, dagger in hand and merely waited, almost with disdain. She stepped to the side with grace and speed just before the sword came toward her body and followed the movement with a jab to the man's neck with her slim knife, ending his life with precision. She had not had formal weapon training as she was a woman, but that did not make her helpless and where strength was not hers, quickness and trickery was and she would use both.

Not bothering to spare the body a second glance, Katun's dark eyes looked toward where the Rangers had gone to see them dispatching men as they came through the tunnels in what seemed to be a never-ending flow. It would seem they had actually been discovered and this was not just a small group of guards. That was not what suddenly scared her, though. No, it was the appearance of her brother, Kilicar, who did that and in that moment, Katun knew they didn't have a hope of escaping without help. She was not blind to the rumors of her land - though men would like to think her kind deaf and mute simply because of their gender - and she knew what her half-brother had become; a Dark Prince, one who had delved into the Black Arts. There would be no getting past him if he released his black magic on them.

Looking at Kahilnar and the strange white-haired male beside him, the Princess knew what Kilicar would choose to do, too. Katun rarely felt fear, but she did now when confronted with her dark brother and her black eyes strayed to the Rangers again, wondering if they knew the danger they were in like she did. She felt strangely sorry that they'd been dragged into this as she watched with a detached feeling of resignation as the two pale-skinned males approached Kilicar. The Prince only smirked at them and flicked his fingers. What looked to be black smoke shot out from his hands, slamming the two in the chest and sending the brothers flying backwards to land painfully in the grass a few feet away.

Taurnar felt as if he'd been hit by a troll and the man struggled to draw breath for a long moment as he lay on the ground, looking at the gray sky. Oxygen finally reached his lungs painfully and the Ranger groaned as he forced his body to move, knowing it could mean death if he did not. Right now the prospect almost seemed appealing as every muscle protested his movement and his vision swam briefly as he sat up. He immediately looked for his twin and was relieved to see Thalbor struggling to rise as well, obviously bruised and a shallow cut marking his brow, but no more injured than that for which the younger twin was grateful. Each male looked at each other in slight shock before turning their attention back to the man who had thrown them without even touching them.

The sensation of flying backward had almost been familiar to Thalbor, as if Alagos' wind was once more pushing him back, but the force of it was where the similarities ended. While the shape-shifter's wind was teasing and playful, containing no harm, this black smoke had been full of malice, intending to hurt. It had felt more like he was being constricted than thrown for a moment and Thalbor suspected that was why his lungs pained him so much right now as he drew one harsh breath after another and he slowly forced his body to rise, watching Taurnar do the same. Gray eyes met gray and in that moment both twins knew this was a foe beyond them. And yet...neither of them could even think of leaving the three people they protected. It wasn't even an option in their minds and they braced themselves to try again.

Kilicar's smirk seemed to widen as his men closed in on the two Rangers before the pleased expression was suddenly gone and his body was flying backward to slam into the rock wall of the mountain. The Prince seemed to have been lifted by an invisible hand and both Thalbor and Taurnar's eyes darted to where Katun, Kahilnar and Alagos were up on the small hill to see something that didn't really surprise them for reasons they didn't understand. Alagos had somehow managed to rise to his feet after showing no sign of wanting to wake not a few minutes ago. His very stance appeared unsteady as he leaned heavily against the small tree Taurnar had set him beside, the poor branches looking like they might collapse at any moment, too. The shape-shifter's body was weak, that was clear, but the fury in his amber eyes was not and even as Kilicar rose, looking enraged and yet completely surprised, the white-haired male released another gale of wind. This time it shrieked like a winter storm as it swept the Dark Prince's men off their feet, lifting them higher this time so the landing would cause more damage.

The Dark Prince seemed to slightly deflect the blow this time, though, when it came toward him and he was shoved backwards but not lifted off his feet like the time before. His black eyes locked with the shape-shifter's amber and Alagos did not flinch from it as he had before. His body was wracked with trembles that were not born of fear, but pain and they were something he could not control, nor did he try. His entire back burned as the injured flesh protested loudly his movement, stretching and starting to bleed again from the agitation and his head throbbed with pain. His thoughts felt cloudy and his neck hurt so much he didn't even attempt to talk, but his will had not been broken and it showed in the stubborn lines of his face, the anger in his eyes, the defiance that had driven him to stand when he'd woken to the sound of blades meeting. There was a Voice in his head, deep inside in his spirit that had bid him wake and he had obeyed. It now told him to stand and to fight. He would not tell it no and Alagos could feel a warmth curl in his chest, the same one that had been with him during Kilicar's whipping session - before the King had come in, looking angry as he told his son to stop - and he felt courage bubble up in him as a dark presence slammed into him, instantly meeting resistance as the light inside surged outward, given free passage by the shape-shifter who welcomed it.

This was not truly his battle. He knew this and so did not cringe before the darkness anymore. This war belonged to One greater than he and a rebellious Maia called Melkor, but Alagos knew at this point in time he was a vassal for the light just as Kilicar was one for the darkness and he'd finally accepted that. So it was that the shape-shifter merely stood shakily, feeling like collapsing, but determined to be of aid to his Creator in whatever way He might call for. The heat and light that rushed through his body was overwhelming and yet Alagos could sense little change in himself. He was still injured, still weak and still feeling like he might have been drugged. It didn't matter to the white-haired male that Eru did not seem to be healing him, though, as he sensed the darkness being pushed back. He smiled slightly even as his body finally gave out and fell, his mind going black once more.

Thalbor and Taurnar saw him fall, but what they focused on was the light that erupted from the still body when it hit the ground, spreading out like a violent ripple. The twins each seemed to have the same thought as they spun on their heels, away from Kilicar and ran back the way they'd come. It might be that Alagos had given them enough time to get away and they were going to take it. They almost felt the blast that slammed into the mountain behind them as they ran up the hill and the males looked back hopefully as they reached the top. While the light wave had not harmed them, passing through them like they were not there, they were hopeful that it might have caused greater damage to their enemies. Their eyes hardened at seeing many dead soldiers but no sign of Kilicar and they knew he'd gotten away. Still, knowing he'd actually run from the light was encouraging since the things they'd been hearing from those who lived in Rhun portrayed the man as invincible.

The Rangers didn't focus on the thought, though, as they hurried to the two injured males on the ground. Taurnar took one look at the blood that soaked Kahilnar's tunic and the makeshift bandage, and the blood that was now running from Alagos' back before cursing vehemently. He bent down to pick up Alagos and met Katun's pale face when he straightened. The woman's hands were bloody and her clothes stained red. Still her eyes were steady and they asked only one question; would her brother live? Taurnar looked away, unsure how to answer and that was all the answer the Princess needed as she moved with jerky movements to carry the packs the men could not reach down to get. Her eyes strayed to Kahilnar, now in Thalbor's arms and she clenched her teeth before pointing to a slight path, nearly invisible if not looked for.

_"Horse."_

The two men blinked, clearly confused and the woman forced herself to be patient. They were all stressed, worn out, worried and some of them in pain. To make matters more difficult, she did not know enough of their tongue to clearly communicate and they did not know any of hers. They would not know what Sacalnun had told Kahilnar about the waiting horses. Katun tried again, taking a different tactic as she simply started following the path, looking behind her at the wary men, only saying two words and hoping they would understand. _Needing_ them to understand.

_"Horse. Come."_

They hesitated for a moment and the woman raised a brow. Surely her accent wasn't THAT bad! She frowned, but the brothers finally started to follow her and Katun smiled slightly in silent approval before moving faster. The Rangers followed without hesitation this time and the woman breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the whinny of a horse a short distance down the path. She was happy the animals hadn't gotten loose during the fighting. The Princess gave the twins smug looks as comprehension came to their faces when they broke through the trees and into a small clearing that held four horses, looking to have been packed quickly. A swift scan by Katun told her that they'd been packed efficiently, though, and she immediately went to her own horse, a high-spirited red-hued mare who nickered a greeting as her mistress approached. Katun looked over at the two men and hissed at them angrily as they looked like they might unpack for reasons completely foreign to her reasoning. Her noise turned their attention to her and she glared at them, gesturing angrily back the way they'd come.

_"Fight come! Go now!"_ Did they not understand that Kilicar would not be stopped by this? Yes, the light had been impressive and she curious about it, but that would not stop her half-brother! They needed to put distance between them and the Dark Prince, even before they tended to the injured. Taurnar didn't appear to agree with her, though, as he only nodded and continued pulling things he needed out of the pack. Katun stared at him for a long moment before coming over and grabbing his wrist, thinking perhaps he had simply not understood her.

_"Go now! Now!"_

Gray eyes looked steadily back into her black ones and the Ranger said one of the words he knew in Rhunic. "No." Katun blinked and the man moved his hand away from her, pointing at her brother and Alagos sternly. _"Help. Go."_ He could only hope they were words she understood as he was not going to leave before he could at least give Kahilnar a chance to survive his injury and make sure Alagos wounds were given some treatment to prevent infection. He and his brother were Rangers and they were NOT going to risk the lives of the the shape-shifter they'd come all this way to help - and risk even more of Gweltari's wrath - and the Easterling who'd helped them and seemed to have some kind of connection to Alagos. The man ignored the impatient look the Princess gave him before she started to help, muttering to herself, and looked at his brother.

_"Can you tend to Alagos?"_

Thalbor nodded, taking the things he'd need._ "I'm not entirely incompetent at these things, Taur."_ The inside joke only elicited a small smile from his brother, but Thalbor was not bothered by it. He had his way of coping with stress and his twin had his. Taurnar grew serious, focused and would see that any task set before him with done with precision and to fulfillment. The elder twin seemed to do the exact opposite, joking more and becoming hot-headed when decisions needed to be made. Sometimes this impulsiveness saved more lives than planning would have. They two brothers balanced each other out and they understood each other. So it was that Taurnar wordlessly handed Thalbor something he'd forgotten, half-focused on his own patient and the older man rolled his eyes but took it, heading to Alagos.

When he knelt beside the shape-shifter, though, all playfulness vanished as he took in the pale and blood-smeared skin. Taurnar had laid the white-haired male on his side to avoid getting dirt in the wounds and Thalbor moved so he was behind the still male. He had yet to see the true extent of damage done to Alagos and now felt like hitting something as he looked at the whip-marks that crisscrossed the bleeding back before him. He winced as he wet a clean cloth - he didn't think about what it was supposed to be used for - with water from the tankard found on one of the horses and started near Alagos' shoulder, cleaning gently and as best he could with the limited supplies, reminding himself that he only need to make sure that the wounds were free of dirt, not perfect, before they traveled to a safer distance. Then Taurnar could take on the bigger task of truly caring for the injuries. Still, he knew even skimming over the whip-marks would bring pain and the Ranger tensed when Alagos did, stopping his ministrations for a moment before forcing himself to continue. He glanced over the shape-shifter's shoulder once to see that Alagos' eyes were open, but that he didn't seem to be really seeing anything at all and the glazed look only faded to be replaced with pain when Thalbor went over a particularly nasty cut.

The elder twin was grateful when he was done and could wrap the shape-shifter's torso lightly, but securely. He could do nothing for Alagos' shoulders right now, but that wouldn't be needed for riding purposes anyway. Thalbor looked down at his sister's bonded once more and was relieved when he saw Alagos was unconscious again and away from the pain. He looked over at his twin to see how his brother was progressing and felt some worry at the way Taurnar was mumbling to himself as he worked quickly, almost frantically and Thalbor knew the younger twin was probably cursing, which was never a good thing. He came over and crouched at his brother's side, speaking quietly and glancing at Katun who was only looking intently at Kahilnar and the pallor of his skin. Her hand held the male Easterling's tightly as if she was willing him to stay with her grip alone.

_"How is he?"_

_"If I can't get him to stop bleeding he's not going to survive the ride."_ It was blunt, said quickly, but honest and Thalbor nodded solemnly as he watched his brother work. Kahilnar's body was much more responsive to the pain than Alagos' and the Easterling groaned more than once at Taurnar's treatment, but didn't wake, though, he did jerk sporadically. He didn't seem to be bleeding from the mouth or convulsing at all, though, and from what Thalbor knew, that was a good sign. Taurnar's movements had started to slow too, an even better sign. Thalbor spoke again after a few silent minutes._ "Has the bleeding slowed at all?"_

_"Yes, thank Eru, and I don't think there is too much internal bleeding at this time. The blade might have just missed any major arteries or veins, but only time will tell if organs were damaged. There is nothing I can do about it now."_ Taurnar finished wrapping the bandage he had around Kahilnar, knowing there was little else he could do at this point and sat back, using the back of his hand to wipe at his forehead with a tired sigh. His gray eyes met his brother's identical ones. _"We need to move. I can do nothing more for them without more time and a safer place to rest, though, I have drugged the Easterling to make sure he does not wake. I do not think we shall have such problems with Alagos because of his fever."_

Thalbor nodded and looked at Katun. _"Come. Go."_ The woman seemed to sigh in relief at the words repeated back to her and stood quickly. She was helpful in lifting her brother onto a horse and then keeping him stable as Taurnar handed Alagos up to Thalbor after his twin mounted a horse. The Ranger, already seated, settled the shape-shifter in front of him, careful of the wounds on the other male's back and watched as Taurnar mounted behind Kahilnar, securing the Easterling before nodding his thanks to Katun who was already moving to her own mare, mounting quickly. She swiftly rode to the spare horse meant for Kahilnar and tied the animals lead to her saddle before giving the two Northerners an expectant look. They'd spent too much time here already and they all knew it.

Both Rangers glanced at their burdens before spurring their horses forward, following the Princess as they raced away into the safety of the woods and the maze-like mountains of the East.

* * *

Katun noticed the person who came sprinting out of the trees first and the Eastern woman took little time to spin her horse around, steady it and draw a dagger, sending it hurtling through the air toward her target. She missed and looked surprised by the fact, the blade quivering in a tree exactly where the golden-haired strangers had been not a moment before.

The two Rangers had pulled up by this time and each male looked in astonishment at the golden-haired child before them, looking quite calm as she turned to the tree and pulled out the dagger meant to kill her. The girl smiled at the expressions of those around her, light blue eyes twinkling merrily in the fading light. She seemed to light up the trees and plants around her, and her voice was like rippling water as she approached Katun and held up the weapon. "I believe this is yours." She seemed to speak neither Rhunic nor Westron and yet everyone present and conscious understood what she said.

Katun took the dagger slowly, almost cautiously and did not speak, watching the younger girl as she turned to face the Rangers with a smile. "Taurnar, Thalbor it has only been a few weeks. Do you not recognize me?" The tone was teasing and the twins frowned, thinking carefully, but quickly. Yes, she did look familiar, but...shouldn't she have someone with her... Thalbor figured it out first and smile came to his face, still a bit surprised, but welcoming. _"Acwyn. Gweltari told us about you."_ He raised a brow, reigning his horse in as it danced nervously, but halfheartedly, tired. _"What are you doing here?"_ For some strange reason, it did not occur to anyone present to ask HOW the girl had gotten to them.

The mirth faded from the young face before them as Acwyn focused on the two limp figures in the twin's hold and the elfling looked around at the trees for a long moment. "There is a clearing not far from here. You could rest there."

"How do you know this? Who are you?" Katun's voice was harsh and unyielding compared to the child's and neither Thalbor or Taurnar knew what she said, but the golden-haired elfling didn't seem offended, only answering calmly once more. "The trees have told me a place where you will be safe as the wind has asked them to be helpful for the sake of the one they love. My name is Acwyn Sairalassë, however, your question should really not be _who_ I am, but _what_." Acwyn did not let Katun respond, leaping away as nimbly as a deer in the direction they should take and the twins followed her without thinking twice about it. The Princess cursed under her breath, but followed as well and they soon found themselves in the clearing the elven child had said would be there.

The Rangers dismounted gratefully, lifting the two injured males down carefully as both Katun and Acwyn spread spare blankets out for them to set the unconscious males on. As soon as Kahilnar touched the ground, Acwyn was by his side, looking almost furious at the blood that stained his clothes and was still determinedly seeping from his wound. She said nothing to the twins, simply touching the Easterling's forehead with the tips of her fingers without hesitation. An audible hum filled the air and it almost looked like Acwyn glowed for a moment before the sound ceased and the elfling stood calmly, backing away. Taurnar frowned, about to say something when Kahilnar woke, coughing as blood came up.

Acwyn's voice was still calm when she spoke, but not without sympathy as she watched Taurnar try to calm the other male who was in obvious pain and clearly bleeding dangerously, something that sometimes happened hours after an injury instead of right away. "Change your shape, Roniysr and the pain will leave."

Kahilnar heard her clearly and despite the way his side burned with fire and sharp pain came from inside his abdomen, he complied with her words, almost desperate to let the wildness sing through his blood if it would numb the pain! There seemed to be an energy buzzing through his nerves, urging him onward, ready to be used and the fact puzzled Kahilnar slightly in an absent corner of his mind. He should have been too weak to do anything right now, especially after so much blood-loss - he'd seen stomach wounds before! That wasn't the case this time, though, and the Easterling took advantage of it, grateful for the foreign energy. He felt the effects of his body shifting as he concentrated in a way he never had before, being almost able to determine when the bleeding inside stopped and his damaged organ healed. He opened tawny-gold eyes to look at the elfling again and the golden-haired child studied the black and orange Twanres with curiosity. Acwyn smiled gently after a long moment, pleased. "Good."

Kahilnar nodded slightly, unsure about what was going on and wanting to both spit the blood out of his mouth and acquire more - the two instincts battling halfheartedly. He ignored both and his eyes found those of the twins to see them staring at him. It occurred to Kahilnar that he'd never told them what he was. The thought was slightly amusing, but the humor was drowned out by the strong smell of blood that was not his own and his feline nose told him to whom it did belong even as his eyes found Alagos. Kahilnar was changing back before he truly thought about it - not caring that he had even gotten better at the task - and he approached the white-haired male slowly. He knelt down by his side, studying the shape-shifter for a long moment, relief and guilt running through him before he finally spoke to the two brothers watching him. _"How is he?"_

Taurnar blinked, but answered as he went back to gathering the supplies he needed. He was completely unsure what to think about everything that had just happened and so he focused on what was logical in his mind. Some things were better left unasked for the time being. _"He will live, of that I am sure, but I don't know the full extent of his injuries and I need to clean him. The fever should come down by tomorrow morning if we treat it properly. He might even heal faster than that if he can change like you just did."_ He glanced at his brother, still staring at the Easterling, and threw a stick at him. _"Stop staring and help me."_ The command made the older twin glare and grumble under his breath, but he came to his sibling's aid, almost glad for the distraction if he allowed himself to be honest. Seeing someone do that, without knowing they could do it...was strange.

Kahilnar shook his head at the two before looking down at Alagos, feeling a surge of anger as he looked at the metal collar still around the shape-shifter's throat. The sooner Alagos could shift into something small enough to slip that off the better. The Easterling continued to glare at the offending metal and felt the rage in him escalating in an unusual way...in a way that was completely unnecessary for the situation. The answer to the puzzle came to him suddenly as a voice screeched through his mind like a bolt of lightning, seeming louder than thunder. **"YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, HONRIN IRI TYS RIIYAKINO, GLUSANCA, MINWAGNA NIKRYRQ! I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"**

The Easterling winced at the volume, but could not help the laughter that bubbled up in him at the words - most of which he did not understand - silent to everyone else, but clearly heard by Sharpmist as the dragoness' mind swarmed his own with fury. **"Nice to know you care, Rovina."** A snarl erupted in his head and Kahilnar resisted the urge to rub his ear, frowning as his mind started to intermingle with his dragoness', seeing what had transpired on her end of this whole ordeal. The worry that slammed into him, the anger and frustration, was enough to ignite guilt and Kahilnar found himself speaking quietly even as his mind instinctively wrapped around Sharpmist's own protectively, without thought.

**"Rovina, I am well. I swear it. I am sorry for scaring you. It was not my intention"**

**"I was not scared, Easterling. I was merely...nervous about possibly losing an enemy I have not yet bested to someone who did not deserve the honor of killing you. That is all."** The matter-of-fact way in which the statement was said - and how quickly, too - had Kahilnar smiling once more and he knew his dragoness was going to be fine. Just as he was. She was a battle dragon. How could she not? Sharpmist snorted in approval at that particular thought and he felt her mind loosen from his slightly, satisfied that he was in one piece...for her to rip to shreds when he came back. The thought, the challenge of it, was quite appealing if he were honest. It had been too long since someone had truly given him a good fight and Sharpmist seemed to do it in a way that always made him feel better, more complete.

**"How is the shape-shifter, Miharq?"** The question was not unexpected, but even so, Kahilnar hesitated and in that moment, Sharpmist knew all she needed to know before he said it. For once she didn't' interrupt, though. **"He's...injured, but Taurnar thinks he's going to be fine. He should be healed by the time the Northerner sees him."**

**"Healed on the outside."**

Kahilnar sighed and made room for Taurnar as the man had finished gathering his things and was now coming over to use them on Alagos. **"Yes, healed on the outside."** The Easterling didn't know what more to say to that and he felt Sharpmist fade out of his head. How badly damaged on the inside was the shape-shifter and how long would it take to fix that hurt? Kahilnar didn't want to ask the question, but he knew it to be a cruel fact that this capture would have done something to Alagos' mind. The marks on his body would fade, heal, even disappear, but the marks inside healed much more slowly. For now, though, the Prince shook the thought away and made himself focus on what was happening now. The energy in his body felt like it was starting to tamper down, but it wasn't gone entirely and the Easterling looked at Acwyn, curious and confused.

"What are you?" The question came almost unbidden to his tongue, but once out it sounded right. Acwyn smiled, glancing at Katun who was busy with building a fire and her reply was soft, only for his ears. "I am not what I seem, but also not what I could be. I am here to help you, Roniysr. My brother travels with Gwelutarien and your dragoness. I came here before them for this was my task."

Kahilnar remained silent for a long moment, feeling neither frustrated nor angry that she had not really answered his question. He had truly matured since he'd run away from home and it was things like this that proved it to him. The Easterling finally spoke again, though, his voice just as quiet as hers. "The energy. That was from you."

"Yes."

"Will you give it to Alagos as well?"

A shadow seemed to flit across Acwyn's face, but she finally nodded and approached, not hindering Taurnar in the slightest as she touched Alagos' forehead as she had done Kahilnar. She almost appeared uncertain as the air hummed once more and brief glow surrounded her before fading. Kahilnar watched for the result, but even he was startled as the shape-shifter began shuddering and convulsing a minute later, almost as if the energy was trying to flee his body but could not. Green eyes snapped to light blue as Kahilnar helped Taurnar hold the white-haired male down, something which only caused Alagos to open his mouth in what should have been a cry of pain.

_"What's wrong!"_ The question was directed at Acwyn by Thalbor and Kahilnar, each shouting it at the same time and the girl looked like just that, a little girl. She was instantly pale, hesitant and unsure. Even then she did not panic, though. "He's been drugged or poisoned. I cannot help against that. I can only give him energy to live and fight as I gave it to you, Roniysr. The herbs in his body will not let him wake. I am sorry. I did not know." She sounded truly remorseful and even scared as she watched the shape-shifter finally still, now restless, though, as the energy she'd given him sought a form of release it could not find. It was Katun who came from behind the elfling and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner. Her dark eyes met her brother's green ones with something akin to relief for his healed state before she led Acwyn away to the fire, distracting the child.

The males were grateful for the help as Thalbor traded Taurnar jobs with his brother, restraining Alagos with Kahilnar as the younger twin started to continue his ministrations to the injuries on Alagos' back. This time, however, instead of lying still the shape-shifter was now at least half-awake and the pain made him flinch away as he tried to curl inward, only stopped by the two males who held him still in firm, but gentle holds. Taurnar tried to be careful, but the awful truth was that he could not afford to not be thorough and unfortunately, whoever had whipped Alagos had also been thorough in their damage and treatment of the wounds afterward. There was little dirt as Thalbor had done a good job cleaning before they rode, but there was still dried blood in some areas and Alagos' shredded tunic had adhered itself to his lashes, creating a mess that the Ranger now had to try and undo without completely undoing his patient.

Kahilnar was sitting facing Alagos and so he was the first to see the tears that trailed down the shape-shifter's pale face from the agony being inflicted upon his body, though, he did not make a sound. The Easterling felt his heart lurch painfully even as anger swept through him, demanding retribution for this injustice, but Kahilnar hid both emotions as he brushed back white hair from clouded amber eyes, trying to gain Alagos' attention. He was not sure if it worked or not, but started speaking quietly anyway.

_"You're not alone, Alagos. I'm here and so are Thalbor and Taurnar. I think you have met them before as they seem to know you. They helped me get you out of the tunnels and they saved me, too, much as I hate to admit it."_ He sighed at the lack of response in Alagos' eyes, but continued speaking all the same, hoping it might help as the tears were flowing faster now, almost sob-like with how the white-haired male's shoulder's shook silently. Taurnar looked pale himself and Kahilnar knew the man was doing the best he could to not stop the treatment altogether even knowing it would be the worst possible thing to do right now. The only way the wounds were going to begin healing - before Alagos changed his form - was if they were cleaned and treated correctly.

_"Gweltari is going to kill me if Sharpmist doesn't beat her to it. You know that, right?"_ Kahilnar stopped again, seeing flash of something in the wet, amber eyes that looked at him without really seeing. Perhaps Alagos could not respond, but maybe...maybe he could hear? Or was it just Gweltari's name that had garnered the reaction? Kahilnar spoke again, just as quiet, but he only said one word this time, testing. _"Gweltari."_

There it was again. That flash of...yearning, awareness, pain and something like homesickness. Alagos wanted his bonded and that desire was coming through despite the pain he was in and the drug that seemed to keep him asleep or half-conscious, unable to speak or really move all that much. Kahilnar smiled shakily and grasped a pale hand with his own tightly. _"You will see her again, Alagos. I promise."_ He hoped the words would have some peaceful affects as the shape-shifter's eyes closed once more as he gave in to darkness and blessed relief.

Thalbor looked up at his brother when the white-haired male seemed to relax and Taurnar heaved a sigh, finishing wrapping the injuries with slightly shaky hands. _"I'm done. I will have to change the bandages in a few hours, but for now we can leave him alone. He's has quite a bit of bruising along his ribs and stomach, but there is nothing that can be done about that. The injuries to his head don't look like anything really worry about either. They're just shallow cuts, though, we should wash the blood off and I need to wrap his wrists."_ Each set of eyes, two gray and one green, focused on said wrists, raw from jerking against the metal that had encased them. Kahilnar was the one who spoke first._ "I will take first watch. If he wakes..."_ He didn't know how to finish the sentence politely, but Thalbor and Taurnar didn't seem to mind, understanding and Thalbor smiled.

_"He will be less likely to panic if he sees a face he expects first."_

_"Yes."_

The older twin stood. _"Understood. I will take second watch. Taurnar, you can have third and finally I shall have peace from your snoring."_ The words were thrown over his shoulder with a laugh as the man moved closer to the fire and food, and Taurnar shook his head at his brother in mild amusement before looking down at Alagos and feeling his forehead. He didn't look happy with the result. _"We should bring him closer to the fire and keep offering him water even if he doesn't want to drink. I don't want his fever getting any worse than it is."_

Kahilnar nodded his understanding and together the two men took two corners of the blanket the shape-shifter was on and picked him up in it, carrying him closer to the flames. Kahilnar felt a brief flutter of worry as to how Alagos might react to the fire if he woke, but he knew there was little other choice right now and stayed silent, merely sitting himself between the shape-shifter and the flames, despite that fact that it was a bit warmer than he liked. He would do it for Alagos without complaint, just as the shape-shifter had always sacrificed for him without a word.

The Easterling allowed himself a deep breath as everyone seemed to settled and finally looked around. His green eyes landed on his sister first and while he could see her arms had flecks of blood on them, her clothes were stained red and her dress torn, he also knew that she was uninjured by the way she moved, confident in every twist and turn, not dreading any pain, secret or not. The thought reassured the Easterling and he was also glad to see that she seemed to have no misgivings about Taurnar or Thalbor as she served them the food she'd made. He knew his sister could hide behind a mask as well as anyone in court, but he knew her ques - probably better than she did - and he didn't see any of them now. She was truly fine.

His eyes flickered to Acwyn next and puzzlement set in. Just where had she come from, who was she, what was she and what was she doing here? Kahilnar already knew she would not answer the question of what she was, but surely she might answer the other questions? The only way to find out was to ask and the Easterling did so, speaking Westron - she at least looked elven - making sure his voice was lowered in volume for the sake of the male next to him. _"Girl, what is your name and how did you come to be here?"_

The elfling looked at him before lowering her eyes, much different from the child who had been with them not an hour ago. "My name is Acwyn and I ran." Her light blue eyes came up to meet his own with remorse and she spoke in that mysterious language that seemed to be understood by all present once more. "I am sorry I could not help him."

Kahilnar shook his head gently, slightly mystified by her 'I ran' statement, but willing to let it go for now. _"Do not be. You tried and you didn't know any better. You are just child, no matter what your power and everyone makes mistakes, though, I am not sure this was one."_

Acwyn shook her own head, looking slightly amused as a smile quirked her lips. "I am no child, but thank you for your forgiveness. I am still learning despite the years I have seen." She looked up through her lashes, more questioning than coy. "You truly think it was not a mistake?"

The Easterling paused at that, almost unaware of the observing three sets of eyes that watched him. Taurnar and Thalbor sat quietly, listening with interest. Katun was paying attention, too, despite the fact that she could only understand half of the conversation. Kahilnar finally looked at Alagos, still pale, but some color having come back to his face. His skin was hot to the touch, however, and the Prince nodded slowly. _"Yes, I do. He needs energy to fight off what herbs might be in his body and this fever. I fear without your help, he would not have had enough to fight both effectively."_

_"I agree. You did well, Little One."_ Taurnar's praise made the elven child smile widely before she seemed to relax, completely at ease again and bright once more. Her smile turned slightly mischievous as she looked at Kahilnar again. "Do you always get into so much trouble, Roniysr?"

"No!" It was blurted in Rhunic and the twins looked at him with raised brows as a snort sounded in the clearing and Kahilnar shot Katun a glance. The woman only returned a blank expression that was almost too innocent and Acwyn laughed even as the twins smiled at the banter they were more then familiar with when with each other - even if they did not understand entirely what the joke was. The Prince rolled his eyes. "I do not get into that much trouble, Katun."

"Hmm." His sister said nothing else, but it was enough and the Easterling sighed, giving up. There was no arguing with either of his sisters when they had it in their heads that something was the way it was. There would be no convincing them otherwise. And they most certainly were not going to admit they were wrong. Strong-willed said some. Pure stubbornness was what Kahilnar called it. The Easterling heard a growling chuckle in his head at the thought and resisted the urge to groan. _Not another one..._

**"I think perhaps the stubborn gene runs in the family, Miharq. I suspect I might like this sister of yours."**

Kahilnar growled. **"Keep coming into my head without asking and you might find you'll never get to. What's wrong?"** The Prince was not actually angry with Sharpmist for coming into his mind unannounced. In fact, he was wondering how and when it had happened that they'd begun to do that when before it had been a constant fight for them to let each other in at all. The black-haired male didn't question that right now, though, sensing what the dragoness was trying to keep to herself. She really needed to work on her shields...

The battle dragoness seemed to nip at his consciousness for that quip before she replied, sounding agitated. **"It is Gweltari. I know that your are back to your insufferable state, but she will not accept what I say about the shape-shifter and well, even Noruiel is having trouble keeping her temper under control. I didn't know the Ranger knew so many swear words."** The last part was said with some respect and Kahilnar rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. **"What did you tell her?"**

**"That the shape-shifter was close to dying."**

**"WHAT!"**

A harsh growl of protest came for his volume, but Kahilnar could have cared less as his mind lashed out at Sharpmist's, giving her a smack that would have made the dragoness' tail proud. **"Tell me you did not do that!"**

**"Of course I didn't."** The reply was grumbled and Kahilnar gave a warning growl. He was rewarded with a brief flash of teeth, an image, before Sharpmist spoke again. **"I told her what you told me, but that isn't enough to satisfy her. She wants to know what happened."**

The Easterling sighed inwardly. **"Tell her...tell her that he's bruised up, he's been drugged, but Taurnar thinks he will be fine and...he was whipped. He's doing_ fine_, though, and Taurnar thinks his fever will be down by morning."** Perhaps this was not the best thing to tell Gweltari, but he would rather she know beforehand what had happened than risk, for whatever reason, that Alagos would not be healed before they all met up again and she'd see him this way, having expected to see him in a different state entirely. Sharpmist growled low, obviously not liking the prospect of telling the woman, but agreeing to do so. When the dragoness spoke, though, it was not about Alagos or Gweltari.

**"How did you heal? My side does not hurt anymore."**

Kahilnar felt a slight smile come to his face. **"I shifted."**

**"What?"** The tone was sharp and the Easterling chuckled, his voice almost conveying a shrug. **"I changed my form. I _am_ part shape-shifter dragon, Rovina."** The tone he gave her was almost sarcastic, but Sharpmist didn't respond right away and the fact worried Kahilnar as when she did speak it was almost quietly. **"Only a quarter, Miharq. That should not be enough."**

"**Well, it was and it saved my life."** Kahilnar had not truly thought about it until now, but he'd almost died. The realization didn't really startle him all that much as he was constantly facing death from one source or another, but the fact that he'd actually been injured enough to die and had then healed from it in less than a minute...well, that was mind-boggling now that he let it sink in. The Easterling took a deep breath and released it slowly. **"Rovina, do you know anyone named Acwyn by any chance?"**

**"Oh, so she did reach you?"**

**"Yes. Tell her brother she's well and that we will be traveling to the Rebel Home tomorrow. You should meet us there within a day or two."**

Sharpmist rumbled her assent and things were quiet between them for a moment before the dragoness spoke, sounding very serious which instantly put Kahilnar on guard. **"You do realize that when Gweltari comes after you, I am not getting involved, right?"**

Kahilnar couldn't help but wince and then smile. **"No, you'll be right beside her making sure she finishes the job."** The chuckle that the dragoness gave him made the Easterling happy in a way he didn't understand and Kahilnar pushed Sharpmist away, knowing she wouldn't be surprised by the action. Sure enough, he felt the female fading out of his mind until he was left to his own thoughts as night settled its cloak of darkness across the great forest of the red mountains.

* * *

_Next day, late afternoon..._

* * *

Noruiel felt mixed emotions as the Rebel scouts, guards really, came forward to talk with Daerhael. The entire group consisting of humans, Tsubasa, horses and dragons had reached the hidden mountain pass with exceptional speed. It could have been the fact that everyone was nervous about going through the land of Al-Salyha, the forest of Gleritar especially, and wanted to get into the mountains as soon as possible or it could have been Sharpmist and Gweltari's silent will to go faster that had gotten them all here so quickly, but whatever it was, the Akira was slightly impressed at their speed.

She now found herself half-wishing they'd not gone so fast as she watched the Rebels give way before Daerhael, obviously recognizing him and willing to let the group through. It was not that she was unhappy about being here - anything was better than going through an eerily silent forest that was ironically named for the singing inhabitants that lived there - but coming back to the base of command meant less freedom and more order. It meant having to face a new assignment that she would be obligated to accept as long as it did not interfere with her new loyalty to the Roniysr. It meant she was no longer Noruiel, but Ikatla Akira or Akira Fëalassë. One might even call her Akira Hísimëisil since there were no others of her birth-month with the Rebels to get the title mixed up with another Akira. The fact of the matter as that she was no longer viewed as simply a half-elf or even a female, but a power, a status, a title. Being here, she was among people she trusted and she was safe, but she was not seen for who she was and if she had the chance to choose between the two...

The brown-haired half-elf shook her head, ridding herself of the dream as she focused once more on reality, moving her horse forward when Daerhael signaled that it was fine to do so. She could almost feel the congregation behind her step forward together as they ventured further into the mountains. Red rock rose up on either side of the group as they trickled their way through the narrow pass. The Akira found her gift reaching for the Rebels who watched them, gauging their reactions as the two dragons finally moved from their positions, making themselves known. Dashheart had been rather easy to hide, but Sharpmist had proven a bit difficult and the dragoness had been instructed to stay very still, something that had seemed to irritate the white female. She'd done as asked, though, and only now did the Rebels truly see her for what she was; a very large, very deadly-looking dragon. To their credit, the Rebels did not immediately reach for their weapons, but Noruiel felt the shock, nervousness and then awe that came over them. Noruiel turned back to view the dragoness when she caught the Rebel's wide eyed looks to see Sharpmist climbing up the side of a cliff-face, unable to go through the pass for her size and smiled slightly in amusement.

The Akira was suddenly pleased with the Rebels as she watched them watch Sharpmist. They lived in a land that hated dragons, they'd been born on nightmare tales about the creatures and they'd been taught to hunt dragons since they were old enough to do so and yet these few, the Rebels, had broken out of this mold and not only were they claiming that they did not hate dragons, they were practicing what they spoke. It was impressive to see, especially taking note of the fact that the only dragons they knew were the ones from their own land. Sharpmist was a complete mystery to them as no dragon they had looked like her or was nearly as big. Dashheart was a curiosity for sure, but his small size made him easier to relate to in their minds. The battle dragoness, however, simply boggled their imaginations.

No one raised a weapon as the great white creature came down the opposite side of the rock, though, and they went through the pass without incident. Or they would have gone through peaceably had a young woman not stepped forward as Gweltari rode by. Noruiel resisted the urge to groan as she spurred her horse back the way she'd come, hurrying to the two. The Akira muttered under her breath. While she tolerated Tyelciel, the Pangala Akira was often more trouble than she was helpful and now it looked like she was going to make Noruiel get her out of a situation once more.

The dark-haired, sun-kissed female could not have been more than sixteen, but she'd shown such aptitude at managing her gift that the Ekaapa Akira had sent her with Noruiel when the higher level half-elf had gone west over the mountains. Now Tyelciel helped guard the pass and she was looking at Gweltari with both suspicion, but also a small level of interest. _"Who are you and where do you come from?"_ The words were almost harsh, spoken in elven, but before the ranger woman could answer in any way, Noruiel was by her side, sidling her mare up to Gweltari's.

Tyelciel turned her gray eyes on Noruiel as the half-elf gave the irritated Gweltari an apologetic look before looking at the lower level Akira who was standing stiffly, but haughty in her demeanor, something that Noruiel knew made her comrades dislike her. "_Did you know she was an Akira?" _The question was asked in their native tongue of Avarikal, purposely excluding Gweltari.

The half-elf Ikatla felt some irritation of her own as she looked down at the Pangala and her tone showed it, verging on mocking sarcasm. _"No, Tyelciel. I'm an Ikatla Akira, YOUR former instructor and I had no idea that Gwelutarien Thalosiel was an Ekaapa Akira, much more powerful than myself and entitled to more respect than you are now showing Pangala Tyelciel Lótessënén Cullion of the Nossë __Coireno_!" The use of the younger woman's full name and complex titles had her almost cringing as much as she could without appearing to do just that. Gray eyes avoided looking at their former teacher determinedly, but Tyelciel did not remain quiet, still feeling that something needed to be said. The young woman was nothing if not persistence.

_"She is a Rávien, Akira Noruiel."_

The half-elf breathed out slowly through her nose and forced herself to calm, knowing perfectly well that both of the Akira near her could feel her tension, annoyance, weariness and some fear. _"Yes, Pangala Tyelciel, I am aware of that, too. It is not a matter you need concern yourself with."_ Noruiel did not wait to see the dark-haired woman's reaction, only grabbing Gweltari's reins as she moved her own horse away, the discussion over. Gweltari was more than willing to comply with the retreat and looked sharply at Noruiel when they were out of earshot, purposely shielding both of them from the probe she felt from Tyelciel and feeling some satisfaction that it would annoy the other girl.

_"What was that about?"_ The ranger woman knew her tone was snappish, impatient - coming through even though she spoke the musical language of the elves - but she felt that she could not control it at this point. Sharpmist had told her about Alagos last night, about the extent of damage to his body and Gweltari had felt nothing but impatience to reach their destination. She was frustrated at every delay and for the fact that she could not just go ahead herself. Fear and grief for what she would encounter when she finally did see Alagos dogged her and anger for what had been done to him refused to leave her be. The fact that she'd been able to do nothing was the worst blow to her heart concerning the entire situation, though. The curly-haired woman knew Eru was in control, she believed that, but it did not lessen the pain she felt knowing her shape-shifter had been in pain, was still in pain and she was now there with him.

And the drug...what had his captors drugged him with? That thought worried Gweltari the most and she knew she was taking it out on everyone near her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Only Sharpmist ever seemed to snap back at Gweltari and it actually annoyed the ranger woman that the others did not do the same thing. She was being impossible. She knew that. It would be warranted at this point if someone berated her for her behavior... She spoke again, voice lowered. _"Noruiel, I know that your were talking about me even if I could not understand what was said. Now what is wrong?"_

Noruiel did not react to the tone the ranger woman used and only spoke calmly, a bit subdued and nervous if the younger Akira was reading the older one correctly._ "I was, technically, not supposed to tell you about Pama-Lond or the Akira who live there until you are brought to Avarikal. I am not really supposed to warn you about your power's potential, the risks of relationships or the levels that each Akira is categorized in."_ The admission came out bitterly and it was for that fact alone that Gweltari kept her head, speaking slowly against her rising temper.

_"Why not?"_

"_You are a Rávien, a wild Akira, someone who has never been...tamed properly."_

_"Tamed!"_ The anger was clear in Gweltari's voice and Noruiel soothed the emotion without thinking about it as she shook her head hurriedly._ "I am sorry. That was not the best word to describe what I was trying to say. It is more of training than anything, but we refer to Akira who have not had such training as 'Untamed' so naturally the Akira who have had training are 'Tamed'. That is all I meant."_

The ranger woman still looked suspicious, though, the anger was not as strong. _"What makes me 'Untamed'?"_

Noruiel seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking. She did not want to lie - she hated lying - but she'd revealed too much already and while the implications had not bothered her in the desert, away from those who watched her movements, it weighed heavily on her now. She would most likely get in trouble for the things she'd already said, but she didn't regret saying them. They'd been the right thing to do. She only felt some fear for the fact that what she'd done would most assuredly get back to the Ekaapa Akira and then she AND Gweltari would be in deep water. The young half-elf finally sighed and spoke. If she was going to be in trouble anyway... _"You were not taught how to control your power when you gift first started to emerge. It was not harnessed properly and is now considered wild, dangerous. You are a danger to all Akira around you and more so to those who don't have an Empathy gift at all. Technically I should be taking you to Avarikal for training."_

Gweltari remained very quiet for a long moment before reaching across so quickly that the half-elf did not expect it and she found her arm captured by the ranger woman's strong grip. Green-gray eyes looked hard into brown ones, the absence of any blue color showing how uneasy Noruiel was. _"Then why did you help me instead?"_ The question was a simple one, said softly, but the older Akira looked torn for a long moment before replying, her own voice quiet.

_"It was the right thing to do."_

* * *

Daerhael saw the Rebel Home before the others riding behind him did and he could not help the smile that came to his face. Soon, so soon he'd being seeing his wife and children again. How could he not smile for that? Yes, many trials still awaited the people here, both Alagos and Kahilnar were out on their own and trying to make their way to safety, everyone was tired and impatient with each other, but they were _here_. And after months without seeing his family, the man was not about to focus solely on the bad that had happened, but also on the good that still could come about.

Gray-blue eyes flickered over the familiar crude wood houses that sat against the mountain walls and the cave openings that ranged from large to small, some hidden and some completely open to anyone's view. Tents were set up in what seemed to be chaos all throughout the large camp that spread out through the valley ahead of them. Daerhael knew the placement of each tent to be a well-ordered system that everyone who lived in this place long enough became well acquainted with. Children ran through this beginning area of the large camp, laughing as they chased each other and fought with 'swords'. Daerhael smiled after them as he rode past, nodding a greeting to people he recognized and taking note of those he did not. Among the people he did not recognize was a young man - no elf - with long, unbound gold hair that was only held away from his face by two small braids at his temples that wove above his ears and then back, disappearing into the rest of his hair. As he grew closer, Daerhael could see his eyes were a dark brown and held the confidence of one in command. His stride, smooth, upright and unhindered showed that as well and he finally stopped before the guard's horse as the traveling group entered the outskirts of the Rebel Home.

"Adviser Daerhael, welcome back. Mittanyë Nareke is awaiting your report and Lastallë Yileke says to tell you that you certainly took your time." The last part of the calmly delivered message carried the barest hint of amusement and Daerhael chuckled, smiling at the elf as he dismounted. He was curious as to who this individual was as the elf had not been in the close circle of confidants surrounding Nareke and Yileke when he'd left, but there was no distrust on Daerhael's part as he studied the male who was probably much older than himself despite the elf's youthful appearance. If his wife trusted this immortal, than so would he and without great question.

The golden-haired male gestured to the side with nothing but a quick glance when Daerhael's feet touched the ground and willing boys around the age of ten or twelve immediately rushed forward eagerly to take the reigns of the many horses that were being dismounted by weary travelers. Daerhael watched them with approval before looking at the elf once more. It would appear the young elf was good with children and that was an encouraging sign and as children tended to have a good idea of who they could trust and who they could not...especially Rebel children.

"Thank you for the message. Might I inquire as to your name and rank?"

"It is Maethorion. I am the Commander of the Sercecet."

A brow rose and Daerhael looked at the young elf before him with more interest before simply nodding. There was certainly a story there seeing as when he'd left, Traon had been the Commander of that particular group of men and the middle-aged man would not have given up that command to just anyone, even though Traon knew he had to retire from the position himself. "Very well. Would you kindly direct me to the area my wife and sister-in-law are located?" Daerhael knew that the headquarters changed location almost every other day for safety reasons.

Maethorion seemed to smile slightly, a ghost of the true expression and bowed his head a bit. "I was to take you there as soon as you are ready, Adviser Daerhael. Lastallë Yileke said you would have others with you." The elf's brown eyes flickered to the two women approaching them and Daerhael saw something flicker in his brown eyes when he focused on Noruiel - and she on him with an expression Daerhael had never seen before and could not place - before it was gone and the gaze of a soldier was back, polite, but giving little of what he felt away. His eyes settled on Gweltari next and this time the elf's expression didn't seem to want to obey him as his brow furrowed in thought.

The ranger woman merely met the male's gaze unflinchingly and then looked past him at the camp, ignoring him entirely which seemed to suit the golden-haired male just fine as he started to lead the three away toward the mountain wall to their left and a cave opening there. Usually headquarters would not be so close to the outside of the camp, but to keep enemies off-guard, the leaders occasionally stayed where they were technically not as safe to avoid predictable attacks.

Gweltari didn't pay any true attention to this as she followed behind Noruiel and Daerhael as they went to meet the Rebel Leaders. She truly did not care how she was received by them as long as they didn't keep her from getting to Alagos. That was all that was on her mind right now and Gweltari barely heard what instructions were given to the people who'd followed them - they were distributed among families who would help them get on their feet in this place, but also kept close together so they would not feel alone among strangers. She didn't pay attention to when Dashheart was greeted with curiosity and welcome by the few Char-pyk dragons that lived here with the humans. She didn't look back as the Tsubasa were led away quite docilely by a young man and woman who were talking to them without a problem, apparently not shocked that the winged-cats could speak. All the ranger woman could see was an end to a goal at the moment and she was unsure if that was just the way she was or if it was the Rishten directing her, consuming her thoughts as it tried to get her complete attention. All Gweltari knew was that at this point, she was willing to give that attention no matter how it might make her look. She needed to get to Alagos.

She only seemed to come out of her daze when Sharpmist gave a roar, a very loud one that gained instant attention from the whole entire camp stretching across the valley. The ranger woman blinked, her green-gray eyes clearing as she turned to look back at the dragoness, noting that everyone had their eyes fixed on the great white creature and Gweltari met the red eyes that fixed on her. Sharpmist was clearly angry and the ranger woman could understand why now that she thought about it. The dragoness had no way of following them, but she wanted to know just as much as Gweltari did what was going on and how soon they'd be able to go out to look for their bonded males.

The Akira stepped forward away from the small group to where the dragoness waited and Gweltari could almost imagine that she heard a collective intake of breath from those watching - and there were a LOT of people watching - but she ignored it, stopping before the white nose that was easily four times as big as she was._ "I will ask about him for you, Dragoness."_

_"Why are we waiting, Northerner? We have done what we said we would do!"_ The irritation, bubbly frustration and sheer anger was clear to all, but only Gweltari knew the reasons for it and she didn't back down in the face of the furious snarling that came with the Westron words. Sharpmist's tail lashed, hitting the mountain to the side of her an sending a show of rocks tumbling to the ground and people running to avoid being hit. _"We should leave now!"_

_"Sharpmist! Be still! You are going to hurt someone!"_ Gweltari reached out without thought to touch the white scales before her, instantly shutting down the anger that simmered inside the dragoness. Green-gray eyes looked into red intently. _"I want to leave right now, too. I don't want to wait and I don't want to have to meet people I could care less about all the while knowing I could be searching for Alagos instead. I KNOW how you feel, Sharpmist, but we have no knowledge of this place and we need help."_

_"We could find them."_ The reply was vehement even if it was growled quietly and Gweltari sighed, leaning her forehead on the dragoness' scaled nose. She breathed in deeply, trying hard not to cry as she felt the grief and fear running through Sharpmist. The dragoness could contact Kahilnar, yes, but she wanted him by her side just as much as Gweltari wanted Alagos with her. The ranger woman finally felt Sharpmist moving her nose away and looked up, eyes steady. _"Give me an hour. If they say they will do nothing then we will leave by ourselves."_

Red eyes glared, but Sharpmist finally nodded, growling unhappily. _"Fine. I will be waiting, Northerner."_ The dragoness stood to her full height and spread her wings before launching into the air. Gweltari watched for a long moment, seriously wondering if Sharpmist might just decide to fly off, but only witnessed as the dragoness landed on a high section of red mountain that overlooked the valley to wait impatiently.

Gweltari sighed, but turned back to where Daerhael, Noruiel and Maethorion waited. The ranger woman gave the guard, Kahilnar's appointed Second, a hard look, speaking Westron for his ears only. _"If your people can do nothing to help us, then Sharpmist and I will leave on our own."_

Daerhael nodded slightly. _"I understand."_ He held the curly-haired woman's eyes for a long moment before Gweltari started walking again and the guard fell in beside her as Maethorion took up the position of a guide once more, leading them once more toward the cave that held the Rebel Leaders.

* * *

_Same day, late afternoon..._

* * *

Alagos was first aware of pain, a throbbing fire that engulfed his entire back, shoulders, part of his sides, the back of his head, his temple, his ribs and neck. It overwhelmed him for a long, scary moment before experience kicked in and his mind compartmentalized the different pains, separating them into tolerable and easy to ignore - his ribs, sides, temple and the back of his head - and pressing and in need of help - his back, shoulders and neck. In fact, if he had to make a third category, his neck would be on the top of the list. His back felt like had been through hell, but was now in better shape. His shoulders and sides were the same, and his ribs would heal in time, that he knew as would his head which seemed to have been taken care of as well. His throat felt raw, though, and not in a way one would expect after a healer had seen to an injury.

The shape-shifter said nothing, though, feeling as if he were only half-awake and not caring why he hurt. At least he didn't care enough to figure out how he'd gotten injured in certain places. All that mattered was that his entire body hurt and he wanted to feel as little of that pain as possible. What did it matter of something hurt more than something else? All pain was nearly identical in this hazy place. Alagos was tempted to sink back into the darkness once more, but something kept him more aware as if he was supposed to be awake in this moment. The shape-shifter didn't have the inclination to find out what this reason was at the moment, though. His mind was foggy and his eyes refused to obey his commands. Or was he even trying to see? The simple question was hard to follow up with an answer and Alagos merely let it go, not able to muster enough energy to care. His body felt cold, but he knew his skin to be hot because his mind felt warm. Pinpricks were trying to make their way through his heavy lids and the white-haired male finally managed to lift them, though, he wasn't sure how he accomplished the feat.

Dancing flames greeted his clouded vision and he tried to jerk back out of instinct. Agony flared throughout his torso and the shape-shifter wasn't sure whether he stifled a cry or passed out, but he heard no sound in his ears and his vision cleared of the blackness after what seemed to be a great amount of time that he had no way of measuring. Amber eyes blinked slowly to see a face he knew should have been familiar. The gray eyes especially rang a bell in his mind, but the name would not come to him and the shape-shifter only showed his hazy recognition by relaxing when the man reached forward to feel his forehead. The name beside the point, Alagos knew he could trust this human.

His reaction seemed to please the other male as the gray-eyed human smiled slightly and seemed to speak. Nothing truly reached Alagos' ears, though, and he incomprehension must have shown on his face because a moment later the human disappeared from his view. The shape-shifter felt a moment of panic. Had he done something wrong? He wanted to speak, to beg the person to come back - he didn't want to be alone! - but his mouth was unwilling to work and the most he could do was try to turn his head which resulted in spasms of pain rippling through his neck. The shape-shifter could do very little to stop the tears that came to his eyes and ran down his face in hot streams, but he felt relief when a new face came into view, one he immediately recognized even through vision that was quickly clouding over once more.

Kahilnar looked tired and his clothes had dried blood on them - a lot of it - but he appeared to be fine and concern was in his green eyes, though, Alagos knew that few would be able to detect it for what it was. The Easterling seemed to say something, but once again it was lost in the fog surrounding he shape-shifter's mind and he didn't respond, feeling his eyes slipping shut of their own volition with no consent from him.

He felt a flutter of frustration before it was gone and he was floating in the darkness again, peaceful and away from any immediate pain. The place calmed his mind in a way he was not sure he liked, but could not fight. The shape-shifter sighed in resignation and looked around for the light that he knew would be here.

There would always be light here now. The thought was a comforting one and Alagos smiled as he found it and then was suddenly surrounded by it, warmed. Heat swept up his spine, curling its way through his limbs before settling in his chest and the white-haired male couldn't help but laugh, looking down at his glowing fingertips.

_"You have done well, My Son. I am very pleased with you."_

_"I didn't fight back."_ The doubt and self-condemnation was more than evident and the reply to it was swift and firm.

_"You obeyed My words and heeded My voice even when you desired to do differently. Your courage was more than enough to please Me and your faith will not be forgotten by those who witnessed it. It was not asked of you to fight back, but to endure and you have done so. Rest now, My Son and do not lose hope; this darkness and any others you might face will not shut out the light forever."_

Alagos could only nod, relaxing as the light around him lulled his mental eyes shut in a sleep deeper than the one he'd been in previously. The shape-shifter smiled slightly at the pure light that greeted even his closed eyes and he found rest in the words of his Creator.

* * *

Kahilnar ran his hand through his black hair with frustration as he looked down at the shape-shifter who'd once again drifted off, away from them and unable to be woken. Just what drug had been given to Alagos? The question was just one of many that the Prince wanted to ask the white-haired male, but could not at this point. The black-haired youth sighed and sat back, looking at Taurnar and Thalbor once more. The twins were watering the horses now that the shape-shifter had fallen unconscious.

It was late afternoon and they'd been riding since before the sun had risen as everyone had been restless to move. The group had only stopped to water the four horses, and clean and change the shape-shifter's bandages when said male had seemed to wake only to not respond to any of their words and go back to sleep without speaking. He had tried to move, though, and that was encouraging even if the effort had seemed to cause him great pain. Kahilnar knew he was to blame for that as he had not made sure that Alagos was far enough away from the small fire they'd built to boil water to feel safe. The Easterling now looked down at the white-haired male again, ready to say something under his breath when he saw the blood running out from underneath the metal collar around Alagos' neck.

_"Taurnar!"_ The brief raising of his voice brought the Ranger to him and had Katun, Thalbor and Acwyn looking over in concern or interest depending on which set of eyes the person belonged to. The younger twin eyed the blood with worry after Kahilnar pointed it out and muttered under his breath as he tried to tilt Alagos' head without hurting him, trying to see under the metal to see what damage had been done in this area. He had not thought to look before, thinking that the metal itself would have protected any injury to the shape-shifter's neck. It was apparent that had not been the case, though, as the more Taurnar moved the other male's neck, the more slippery his finger became with blood, though, he was relieved to see that there was not enough to be considered life-threatening.

Taurnar finally seemed to find an angle where he could see between the metal and skin, and the man's face took on a murderous expression that had Kahilnar instinctively reaching for a blade he did not need._ "What's wrong?"_ The Easterling regarded the Ranger with a hard look, speaking in Westron for the other male's sake, but the man needed no encouragement to talk as he studied what had him so upset. _"There are two cuts in his throat, controlled cuts and they appear to be deep. The skin around them looks to be burned."_

Thalbor was beside his brother at this point and he asked what was on everyone's mind, his voice hard and controlled. _"Torture?"_

_"No. It looks more like cauterization. Whoever did this didn't want Alagos bleeding out or infection so they burned the cuts shut. A small part of one seems to have opened. That is why there is blood now. He should be fine, though, and there is little risk of infection if I can staunch the blood."_ The younger twin's voice was calm, but even Kahilnar could tell that was just because he was keeping himself busy, not thinking about exactly who it was he was examining at that moment. All healers seemed to be able to perfect this art for the good of their patients and as Taurnar started to try and ease some cloth between Alagos' skin and the metal with extreme patience, Kahilnar silently took back every harsh thought he'd directed at a healer in the past. At least for the moment.

The Easterling sighed silently as he rose from his seated position, letting Taurnar work, and walked to a nearby tree that faced East. His green eyes sought out the peak of Bryn, their guiding point and the Prince was heartened to see that it was much closer than it had been even an hour ago. They would soon be with the Rebel's if Kahilnar's gift was correct in its guidance and he had could not help but feel relief about the fact now. At first he'd been nervous about the prospect of meeting these people, but knowing Sharpmist would be there, and that Gweltari would be able to care for Alagos and bring him back from the fog that seemed to have swallowed him...well, it made meeting a few powerful Rebel Leaders seem like a trivial matter.

The though brought an amused smile to Kahilnar's lips and he shook his head slightly before turning back to the others. The sooner they could get going again, the sooner they would reach safety and that would be a blessing for everyone.

* * *

**Review the pretty chapter! You know you want to... LOL**


	22. Dartho

**Disclaimer:** I own everything you don't recognize as Tolkien's which, logically, means that I don't own anything you do recognize as Tolkien's. Capisci?**  
**

A/N ~ Hi. Sorry for the delay in updating once again. That just seems to be a recurring theme now, though, and I don't see it really changing in the foreseeable future. Sorry guys. I promise I won't abandon this story, though, no matter how long between updates. :) Oh, and please forgive any spelling errors...it's late and I am tired.

**Elven**_  
_

_Maltasercë_ = Gold Blood

_Mittanyë_ = Princess/Leader

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

**Avarikal**

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

_Akira_ = Empath

**Rhûnic**

_Hevcia'Jras_ = Flying Crown

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior (Northern Kingdom)

_Erivnok_ = Meddler, One Who Changes (circumstances, lives)

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

_Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue - an Eastern dragon

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - name for Eastern dragons

_Al-Tajibn_ = Crown-son

_Twanres_ = Sharp Claws - both an Eastern and Southern word that means the same thing for the same creature

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_**Dartho ~ Wait**_

The inside of the cave was brightly lit, something that Gweltari noted immediately upon entering. The next thing she was aware of was the organization of everything from maps, to tables and bedding arrangements. Nothing seemed to be out of place and the ranger woman could not help but admire the thought that seemed to go into where things were set and how easily accessible they were. It was greatly apparent to her that a leader, or perhaps more than one, occupied this place.

Gweltari forced her green-grays to look away from the cave itself when she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her vision. A woman had risen from her seated position and it was with haste that she was rushing to meet Daerhael. He enveloped her in his arms, laughing quietly and smiling with pure love in his eyes when they finally pulled away enough to look at each other and the female ran her fingers down his cheek, not speaking, but not having to. The reunion could not help but make the ranger woman smile as she felt the ripples of happiness from both man and woman. She had not know Daerhael had a wife, but looking at the two together, Gweltari could see the other woman as nothing else.

The guard finally seemed to remember the people around him - minus Maethorion who had left - when the woman glanced over at them meaningfully and he looked up, appearing almost sheepish, but incredibly happy as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. _"My friends, let me introduce to you my wife, Yileke."_ The gray-green eyed man looked own at the shorter female with fondness as she looked back up at him, watching his face intently. _"She is deaf, so she will not hear what you say, but she reads lips very well if you talk slowly."_

Yileke nodded at her husband's words after a moment - seeming to understand them even though they were in Westron - and looked back at the small group, smiling slightly at Gweltari and then a bit more widely at Noruiel whom she already knew. When she spoke it was slowly, painstakingly in Westron and her voice sounded almost toneless which made sense if she could not hear herself. It was a wonder she talked at all. _"Welcome to the Rebel Home._" Gweltari inclined her head politely s she studied Daerhael's wife more fully. Yileke appeared to be young, maybe around seventeen - much younger than Daerhael to be honest - with straight brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with more emotions than simple words could convey. She wore a simple short-sleeved dress of pale blue that reached her ankles. A slit on other side of the fabric went up to reached her knees for easier movement. Around her neck was a gold chain with a gold pendant shaped into a heart. Everything about her radiated calmness, simplicity in a pure form and the younger woman smiled fully when Gweltari spoke slowly, making sure to exaggerate the words slightly with her mouth and keeping the sentences short.

_"It is nice to meet you. My name is Gweltari."_ The ranger woman knew she was the only one in the tent in need of an introduction as both Noruiel and Maethorion were already known in this place. Yileke nodded after a moment and then looked to Gweltari's left, an eyebrow going up on her face at what she saw, but amusement dancing in her eyes. It was enough to make the ranger woman turn to see what had caught the deaf woman's attention and she found herself staring at a seemingly seventeen year old with straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Green-gray eyes widened before flickering between the two identical women, noting the differences between them, which, admitted was in their wardrobe and temperament alone. This new woman radiated power, control and sharp intelligence. Her clothes consisted of what looked to be buckskin in the form of a sleeveless tunic that hugged her body and a skirt that would have caused a scandal in Gondor for its knee-high length. She wore a gold necklace with a gold sword pendant and it almost matched the sword that hung off her hip. Where Yileke wore her hair tied back around her ears and neat, this woman's locks were wild, unconfined, but no less beautiful for that fact. Daerhael chuckled as the Northerner blinked, caught off guard.

_"And this is Yileke's twin, Nareke, my sister-in-law and the Leader of the Rebels."_

Gweltari turned her attention back to Nareke once more to see the woman's hip cocked and her arms folded as she studied the people before her with calculating eyes, nothing like her sister's gentle ones. This was a female who knew her own mind, spoke her thoughts and was pushed around by no one - of this Gweltari was certain as she felt the sheer attitude the other girl possessed. Underneath that, though, was something softer, something more like what Gweltari felt from Yileke. However, between the twins, the ranger woman found herself instinctively knowing that there was something about Yileke that was more dangerous than Nareke despite all evidence to the contrary.

_"Thank you for the introduction, Daer. I was half afraid you'd forgotten who I was entirely."_ The snappish tone sounded only partially teasing, but Gweltari could feel the pure amusement coming off the Leader with no difficulty and Daerhael only snorted softly before ignoring the woman altogether which only served to make Nareke smile in an almost feral way that struck Gweltari as extremely familiar. She'd _seen_ that look before, but on who... The question remained unanswered as hazel eyes focused on the ranger woman.

_"You've been around dragons. What is your name?"_

Gweltari felt her own brow rising and her arms seemed to move of their own volition as they crossed to mimic the other woman's pose. _"How do you know about the company I keep?"_ Had the Leader watched them come into camp? Had she been informed about it or was there something about Nareke that was_ different_? The ranger woman found out quickly as the hazel-eyed female smirked slightly and walked with cocky confidence over to a map on the table, seeming almost bored with the conversation before it had even begun. If Gweltari's gift hadn't been telling her that Nareke was completely interested and curious about the ranger woman, than Gweltari would have been frustrated. As it was, she was now only amused and she let her posture relax slightly.

_"You smell of dragons. One in particular, though, his scent is fainter than the female dragon's essences that hovers around you."_ Nareke looked up briefly, her hazel eyes piercing the ranger woman with a sharp gleam that Gweltari once again found eerily familiar. _"You still have not answered my question, Northerner."_ The Rebel Leader waited for the answer, never taking her eyes off the curly-haired woman who seemed to have frozen for a moment in surprise. A strong sense of suspicion came into the ranger woman's green-gray eyes that Nareke did not understand and it unnerved her. She hated not understanding what was going on inside someone's head.

Gweltari shook herself out of her sudden musings and spoke calmly, trying to hide the unease that she now felt. _"My name is Gweltari."_ Sharp green-gray eyes held hazel ones of equal will. _"Are you part dragon?"_

For the first time, Nareke seemed unsure about how to answer and she glanced at Daerhael for obvious guidance. It spoke volumes at how valuable and trusted the guard was. Gweltari followed her gaze to the dark-haired male and his wife - who looked suspiciously in tune to the conversation in a way that made no sense - to see the man looking thoughtful before looking at Yileke. The quiet woman shook her head after Daerhael seemed to hold a silent conversation with her - how, Gweltari did not know - and the male looked back up. "It is not yet time, Nareke. Soon, but not yet." His voice was quiet and the woman nodded before looking back at the curly-haired female with a grin, knowing perfectly well that Gweltari did not understand what was said. _"That information is not to be known at this time. Sorry."_ The way her hazel eyes glittered with amusement showed she was not apologetic in the least.

Daerhael interjected at this point in the Eastern tongue, sensing that things were getting a bit off topic and Nareke focused on him, instantly back in authority and her role as a Leader. "Nar, where are my children?" The guard looked between his wife and his sister-in-law, knowing they both knew the answer, but also knowing that asking Yileke's sister would get him that answer faster. It was an odd relationship, but one that worked for the three of them and they knew with the ease of many years. Nareke sighed, running a hand through her hair and wincing. She spoke Rhûnic to keep the conversation private, between them and other people they trusted like Noruiel. "About that..."

"Nareke." The warning note was clear and to Gweltari's surprise, the Leader of the Rebels seemed to shrink slightly at the tone - the range woman was unsure if it was the words - almost like a guilty child before sighing again and speaking in a matter-of-fact way. "Caadin is almost of age at fifteen, Daerhael. He's only four months away from his birthday. He is responsible and he knows how to blend in. His skills are impressive. He was a good choice."

Gray-blue eyes narrowed and Yileke placed a hand on her husband's arm in what seemed like warning and comfort all in one gesture. The guard visibly made an effort to steady himself. "Are you trying to tell me that Caadin is in Hevcia'Jras?" Daerhael's voice had stayed quiet, but the way he said the words made everyone in the tent tense as Nareke stood firmly and nodded. "Yes, as is Hasia. Sintenia is here in camp on the north-side with Jasmena. We received a raid yesterday and Yileke and I both thought she would be safer there." If Daerhael had looked upset finding out his almost of age son was in the capitol city of Al-Salyha, then he was positively livid now finding out one of his daughters was there, too. Only Yileke and Nareke seemed unperturbed when he swore under his breath and his fists and teeth clenched. Gweltari knew she would hate to be on the other end of his anger, but the twin women seemed used to it and the curly-haired female wondered if Daerhael was only overreacting to something...

"What! Hasia, my fourteen year old! You let her go on a mission! Nareke have you lost your mind!"

Hazel eyes narrowed. "No, Daer and I don't like the insinuation that I might have. Yileke was in agreement with me as well. Hasia is more than capable, just as Caadin is and with his mission into the city he needed cover. No one is going to suspect a child or an adult with a child."

"You agreed to let Hasia go with Caadin?" The question was softer, directed slowly at Yileke and the woman only nodded steadily in a way that clearly made sense to her husband as he gave a weary, defeated sigh before looking back at his sister-in-law. "When are they expected back?"

Nareke frowned, now moving as she paced her hands on her hips. "That is the problem. Zasn went with them and the three were supposed to be back two days ago. We received word that they left the city, but we have not had contact since then. I sent a scout party out this morning. If they are not here by tomorrow night, when the sun starts to set, then more measures will be taken to find them." The Leader looked at her brother-in-law with a strained expression. "Yileke does not seem to be worried about your children, though, and you and I both know that we will wait for news of them for that reason alone. So don't start yelling at me."

Daerhael looked at the young woman for a long moment before nodding with strained patience and looking back at her identical twin, his wife who had stayed pressed against his side the entire argument. Gentle hazel eyes met his gray-green ones and the woman smiled softly, a look interpreted as _'trust me'_. Daerhael did and he kissed Yileke's forehead before looking up at Gweltari, slightly apologetic. _"You will get used to this."_ It was the only explanation he was going to give at this time.

That ranger woman only shook her head, a bit amused, but ready to move on to something else as she didn't understand what was said in the first place. She was growing impatient again despite everything she could focus on to avoid the topic of her shape-shifter and her promise of one hour to Sharpmist was clear in her mind. As if she would ever forget the ache in her heart and need reminding. _"Mittanyë Nareke, you noted that I have been around dragons, one in particular. That one is named Alagos. He is my bonded and my mate. He was captured and then rescued from the King of Al-Salyha just yesterday, and he is in safe hands now, but..."_ Gweltari was not even sure what to say after that, but Nareke seemed to know what she wanted to say and she spoke sympathetically.

_"You want to look for him. I understand that, but I would ask that you hold off until tomorrow evening."_ She held up a hand to forestall any protest, her voice growing firm at the rebellious gleam in Gweltari's eyes. _"I am not saying this because I can. I am thinking about my people and their safety. We have been betrayed many times and it was a risk for us to even let you come here today. If not for Daerhael's word, you might not have been admitted at all at the pass. I cannot risk anyone leading the enemy back here even by accident. We are not entirely hidden from our foe, but we are protected and I would that this fact not change. If I were to let you go searching the mountains for your dragon, you might unwittingly lead someone back to our location for lack of knowing our land and how to navigate and hide in it."_ The hazel-eyed woman smiled slightly, once again sympathetic. _"Please, merely wait a day. If our search party returns and says they have seen no sign of anyone in the mountains, then I will permit you leave from the valley."_

Gweltari struggled in that moment more than she'd struggled with anything in a long time. The woman finally nodded reluctantly, her body stiff with the movement it did not want to make. There was nothing she'd rather do than storm out of the tent, hop on Sharpmist and fly off to find the two missing males and her brothers, but she knew that there was more at stake here than just Alagos and Kahilnar now. The ranger woman wanted to deny it, to turn a blind eye, but she couldn't. That was not the way she'd been raised, it was not the Ranger way and she could not look at these people and all they'd accomplished, were trying to accomplish and put them in danger. The curly-haired female swallowed hard before speaking again, feeling the ache in her chest magnify to an almost painful level.

_"The other dragon, Sharpmist, she is bonded to the Crown Prince of Al-Salyha and he is missing as well. Sharpmist is a battle dragoness. She will need more than your word that you will let us go. She's not going to want to wait as it is."_ The warning was simple and Gweltari offered no solution to the problem. Maybe it was wrong of her not to try and help, but at the moment, helping them make her wait was the furthest thing from the ranger woman's mind. Besides, if these Leaders could not talk to the dragoness about this...well, that didn't bode well for future relations, did it? Gweltari watched as Nareke's eyes narrowed and she spoke words the curly-haired female was not expecting.

_"The Crown Prince? Kahilnar?"_

Green-gray eyes flickered to Daerhael as the man seemed to stiffen before moving forward, careful as he left his wife's hold, to stand beside Nareke. He spoke lowly in her ear and Gweltari did not imagine the way the fiery twin's emotions seemed to explode for a moment with curiosity, fear, excitement and bitterness to name a few before settling down once more. The woman nodded and looked back at Gweltari again, speaking once more as if she'd never asked the question about Kahilnar in the first place.

_"Would Sharpmist accept the word of another dragon?"_

Gweltari didn't respond for a long moment. What had just happened? The answer didn't seem to be soon in coming as the Rebel Leader was regarding her calmly, Daerhael seemed hard to read as ever and Yileke...well, Yileke seemed to radiate a calm that was almost inhuman and she could not hear what was happening anyway - though, the ranger woman could have sworn the gentle twin showed a great lack in curiosity or the need to know what was being said. The ranger woman finally sighed._ "She might._" Or Sharpmist might set everything on fire in her rage, but she wouldn't mention that.

Nareke smirked. _"Then we shall try that and see what happens._" The hazel-eyed woman pushed away from the wall she'd been leaning against for the last few minutes, intending to go back to her maps when Yileke's voice stopped her, its flat tone hard to understand as she spoke slowly. "Sister, the Flame of Death, I hear her. She is close, but where is the Storm upon her back?" The deaf woman appeared almost confused, or maybe irritated, and she looked at her twin and her husband with sharp eyes that were no longer gentle. "Where is the one with the Wolf-Eyes?" She turned her gaze to Gweltari and the ranger woman felt as if a thousand knives pricked her skin before the sensation was gone. Yileke smiled softly and the ranger woman felt a chill. She instantly knew that deaf thought Yileke might be, she knew something all of them didn't. "The Empath is here, but she is incomplete."

It was Daerhael who answered, going over to his wife and explaining to her what was going on. It was at the moment that Gweltari knew without a doubt that Yileke could truly not hear what was said around her, but she certainly heard something they all did not. Gweltari decided not to comment on the fact right now, though, and she smiled gratefully when Nareke gestured to a guard, seeming to sense her desire to leave. "Take Akira Gweltari wherever she wishes to go...as long as she is allowed in a particular area." The Leader focused on the curly-haired female again. _"I will send someone with information for the dragon that will speak with Sharpmist shortly. I do hope we can find your mate and the dragoness' bonded soon."_

Gweltari simply nodded and turned to leave, more than ready to be out of the cave and back with Sharpmist. Nareke's feral grin stopped her and once again, the ranger woman found the expression shockingly familiar. _"I supposed I should say welcome to the Rebel Home. Do try not to die while you're here."_

The green-gray eyed female could only smile slightly and shake her head before departing, following her guide and trying not to think too carefully about all the unanswered questions she now had and the pain in her heart for the waiting she'd have to endure.

* * *

"Will the dragoness wait?"

Nareke was the first to speak once Gweltari left and she directed the question at her brother-in-law. Daerhael looked at the cave entrance before answering. "If Gweltari talks to her, then yes. Sharpmist is not prone to patience, but she and Gweltari have an...understanding concerning each other and their bonded. She will be able to make the dragoness wait another day." Gray-blue eyes looked over at the Rebel Leader. "Why did you truly want to make them wait? You could have sent a guide with them."

"I didn't lie, Daer. You know I don't do that." Nareke cast him a withering look from where she was leaning over a map, her brown slung over one shoulder. The guard sighed and approached her, standing on the opposite end of the table and resting his palms on it, suddenly tired. "What didn't you tell her then?"

The Leader finally sighed and looked down a the map again, appearing weary. "The mountains are no longer safe, Daerhael. Over the past week there have been increased sightings of the monsters from Ar-Hihn. Kilicar's creations are invading the Orocarni and the only thing keeping them at bay from this valley is the presence of the Char-pyk. I suspect that is why your group was not bothered as they came through the pass. This battle dragoness must be the second-biggest Rovin the monsters have seen. The beasts keep a wide berth from the dragons and that is the only reason we are safe for now. I cannot allow anyone to leave the Home at this time for fear that they would attract the monsters' attention and bring them on top of us, though. The Rovin can only protect us for so long."

Daerhael sighed. "Understandable." He looked up at Nareke and she met his eyes. The woman knew his question before he asked it. "Daer, if I had known this would happen so soon I would not have sent Caadin and Hasia out. You know I would not do that no matter what their skills." She knew she spoke true, but was relieved when the guard nodded all the same. The Leader already felt guilty for sending her nephew and niece out into this danger and knowing she'd called them back as soon as she could and that they had people out looking for them did little to comfort her at this point seeing as they were still not safely in the valley.

Nareke ran a hand through her brown hair and frowned at the knots absentmindedly as she studied the map of the mountains before her. "The two Gweltari was speaking of, the Rovin and Kahilnar, where do you suspect they might be?" The thought was nagging at her and Nareke was not going to let it go until she got an answer the satisfied her. It was how she operated and Daerhael knew that well. "From what Sharpmist could find out from Kahilnar, Alagos was held underground, a place he's been before."

"The tunnels?" Wide hazel eyes looked up and Daerhael nodded solemnly. They'd lost many a Rebel in the place over the years and everyone knew of the dreaded tunnels. It was one of the many horror-like stories told on dreary nights about the campfire. It was the closest equivalent to a ghost story as the Easterlings got. Nareke suppressed a shiver, now knowing exactly who he spoke of and knowing the story of how Daerhael had gone with a large group of Rebels years before she was even born to free people trapped in the tunnels, stumbling upon a dragon on the mission. The Leader looked down again, her brow furrowed. "Go on, Daer."

"Kahilnar and Gweltari's brothers managed to get Alagos and escape the tunnels through the Eastern exit and last Sharpmist heard they were all safe. That was last night and there has been no word since. I suspect, if everything is well, that they will be no more than a day away from here."

"Hmm, that region is where there is the most monster activity, but they shouldn't be bothered if they are both at least part dragon."

Daerhael didn't look so sure and Nareke glanced up at the serious tone in his voice. "Kahilnar may be part dragon, but he doesn't know how to change his shape, Nar. And Alagos is a shape-shifter dragon, yes, but from what Sharpmist found out from Kahilnar he's been drugged with something and has yet to change his shape to heal from his injuries. They are just as vulnerable right now as any human group even if there are five of them with the addition of Gweltari's brothers and a young elfling."

Hazel eyes narrowed and Nareke straightened, suddenly more worried than she wanted to let on. "That territory is dangerous, Daerhael. More-so than it has been in months and the ONLY reason your group was not attacked was because of the two dragons you had with you. If the Rovin and Kahilnar are as vulnerable as you say... Daer, we need them!"

The guard gave her a frustrated look. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the twins were only thirty-seven and yet, at different times it was hard to believe they were that old at all. "Hence the reason both Gweltari and Sharpmist want to go search for them."

A brow rose and arms crossed, but Daerhael knew that while the posture was defensive, the intent was merely questioning and sincerely open to a differing opinion. "You think I made the wrong decision?"

The male sighed and shook his head after a long moment. "No. Taking into account your people, the responsibilities you have and the level of danger...no, you didn't make the wrong choice. I just wish it was the not the solution needed. You wish the same." Gray-green eyes watched the fiery woman and she looked away, looking torn before simply giving a brief nod. Her voice was strong when she spoke, though. "The scouts will find them and if they don't...if they don't then I will give my permission to Gweltari and Sharpmist to search for them...and I will go, too." At Daerhael's look she glared. "I will go to help if only to strangle them both! Kahilnar has been plaguing Yileke her whole life and the Rovin hasn't been much better! I will go if only to make sure they are found in one condition or another."

The guard shook his head again, but didn't contest her. With Nareke sometimes it was better to be patient and bide one's time.

Yileke smiled widely as she looked between her sister and husband. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could easily read their body language and she was amused by it. The deaf woman moved to a chair when they appeared to come to some reluctant agreement for the moment and sat down quietly, content to look between the two as they bickered - and she was sure they would. She wasn't worried about what was being said. Daerhael would fill her in on what was spoken later and she was very patient. Besides, there was another person here that she wanted to talk to. Gentle hazel eyes looked onto dark blue ones and Actreo - unacknowledged by everyone else - approached her as if called. The elfling had entered at some point in the conversation when Gweltari had been in the tent and Yileke and Noruiel had been the only ones to notice him. One gesture had let the Akira know that the boy was welcome and she'd let him stay.

Noruiel was now listening quietly to Daerhael and Nareke and both Yileke and Actreo were free to converse without interruption. The two looked at each other intently for a long moment before Actreo reached out and touched her arm, simple move that sent a current of energy, electric pulses through the woman and she didn't resist it, closing her eyes to better concentrate on the message being given. There were no words, no sound or images. It was only vibrations, pulses and sparks, but they spoke as well as words and Yileke understood them. She had done this once before when she'd been much, much younger and she remembered the experience well.

Know-coming-what is-do-you

"No."

Actreo seemed to tip his head, surprised and the vibrations changed, more powerful and Yileke submitted to them. Here was a power she could never hope to even tap into and she would not try, and besides, she knew the elfling - at least that was what he appeared to be - before her would not hurt her. He was war-like, yes, that she could feel in the very fiber of her being and she was sure her daughter would have had something very interesting to say about Actreo if she saw him, but the deaf woman knew that right now, he intended no harm and so she was as safe as she could possibly be.

Sister-here-I-stay-for-a-time-none-tell-what-are-we

That one took a minute for the deaf woman to translate, but she thought she finally got it right. He and his sister were staying here and he wanted her not to tell anyone that they were more than they seemed. Yileke nodded slowly, speaking carefully as she could not hear her own voice and wanted to be sure she actually said what she was thinking. "I won't."

Tell-will-in-time-we

Yileke nodded again and grabbed the child's arm when he started to pull away. Her hazel eyes opened to meet his dark blue ones and for a moment she saw agelessness and a heart-stopping violence that made her pause before it was gone and his eyes were those of a very smart child once more. She was unsure if her voice was quiet or not, but she strove to make it so and she hoped she succeeded. "Will you never tell what you are?"

Actreo smiled, entirely too innocent and shrugged. "I am Actreo Maltasercë." He said it slow enough for her to lip read before he winked, dashing out of the cave and Yileke shook her head, reminded of her own son when he was a boy. The deaf woman sighed, no sound reaching her ears as she stood and went to the cave entrance, looking out over the valley and the thousands of people spread out in it. Where were her children? She knew that both Daerhael and Nareke would not worry because she did not hear their deaths or anything else about them, but that did not keep her from worrying. That was something she would only show Daerhael when they were alone, though. She loved her twin, but Nareke was much too action-oriented for her own safety sometimes and Yileke knew that one slight push from her and the Rebel Leader would be dashing off on a rescue attempt that would hopefully not be needed. Tucking her her hair behind an ear, the quiet woman leaned her head against the stone beside her and watched the sun slowly starting to lower over the mountains.

There would still be much to do tonight and tomorrow. One of the many tasks would be briefing Noruiel on her new assignment - something the Akira was waiting patiently for and would be done in the morning. It almost made Yileke feel bad about the job she'd be given...almost. The woman smiled to herself before glancing back at the half-elf and then glancing at her husband. Oh, how she'd missed him! Having Daerhael back was like having the sun come out after a long, dark night and she could feel her mood rising just with his presence. It would be good to get him alone, to talk, to just be together. She only wished all three of their children were here to greet him.

Yileke determined at that moment to go to the north-side of the valley to get Sintenia...first thing in the morning.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

Taurnar knew it was only an hour until the sun rose when he woke. The Ranger could look at the shadows in the forest and judge this easily, as if he were reading a book. He groaned quietly as he stretched and Thalbor glanced over at him from where he was standing watch. The twins greeted each other silently as Taurnar got up and started packing his bedroll before moving on to the healing supplies that would be needed for Alagos' injuries as the shape-shifter had yet to change his form to heal them on his own.

The Ranger gathered what he needed and moved to where the white-haired male lay, Kahilnar not far from him. It was almost strange how protective the Easterling was of a supposed 'enemy', a dragon, but Kahilnar had shown that he thought of Alagos as closer than a brother and the twins were not going to contest that no matter how improbable it seemed. Taurnar now looked over at the Easterling to see him truly asleep and smiled slightly. The Ranger had been more than tempted to drug Kahilnar to get him to relax, but it would seem exhaustion had caught up with the stubborn black-haired youth. Taurnar shook his head before situating himself beside Alagos and getting to work.

The shape-shifter's whip-marks on his back, shoulder and sides were starting to heal, scabbing over nicely and the wound on the back of his head and the one near his temple were nearly gone as head injuries healed rather quickly if undisturbed and treated. Taurnar was pleased with the progress, but one thing that concerned him was the shape-shifter's neck as he could not reach it properly. Once again he damned the metal collar around Alagos' neck and wished the shape-shifter would wake properly to shift out of it. That would solve so many problems at this point...

The brown-haired male sighed and pushed the thought away. That wasn't his reality right now. The unconscious white-haired male before him was and there was no point in wishing otherwise if it led to distraction. Taurnar forced himself to focus as that thought ran through his head and moved his hand to place it on the shape-shifter's forehead. He blinked in surprise when Alagos flinched back and realized that a pair of amber eyes were watching him intently and unlike before, they actually showed no sign of drifting closed again. The Ranger withdrew his hand and smiled, speaking lowly. _"Good to see you awake, Alagos."_

The shape-shifter didn't say anything, but his eyes flickered with recognition and Taurnar saw his mouth start to move to form his name before a flicker of agony flashed through his gaze and he stopped. The Ranger held up a hand, an action that made the white-haired male still instantly, but the dark-haired man only shook his head, explaining. _"You neck was injured so talking might hurt. Try not to until I can asses the damage."_ An affirmative blink and a relieved look was the only answer he received, but Taurnar understood well enough and he smiled again, placing his hand on Alagos' forehead before the other male could jerk away. The skin was warm to his touch, but no longer burning.

_"Your fever is down. Good."_

Amber eyes narrowed, clearly in a 'duh' expression and irritation and Taurnar couldn't resist chuckling. The sound instantly drew Thalbor's attention and the older twin had come over before Taurnar had even completed the joyful sound. Thalbor was now smiling widely down at the tired-looking Alagos and he reached out without hesitation to ruffle the shape-shifter's white hair, careful not to touch his temple or the back of his head, but messing his hair up thoroughly anyway. _"Ah, brother you wake at last! Sleep well?"_ If looks could kill, Thalbor would have been dead at the gesture of affection and the words. Even so, the amber-eyed male's expression only made the Ranger laugh. Loudly.

The sound was enough to make Kahilnar jerk awake, knife in hand before his brain registered that the noise made was a friendly one. His green eyes than flickered to the reason for the laughter and both Taurnar and Thalbor saw something they'd doubted they'd ever see on the face of the serious Easterling they'd been working with; a smile. A genuine smile that lit up Kahilnar's eyes as he untangled himself from his bedroll and knelt beside the shape-shifter, almost oblivious to the twins' presence.

"Erivnok."

The greeting, given in Rhûnic, was teasing and Alagos' amber eyes slid shut in visible relief. It hadn't been a dream. Kahilnar seemed to understand how he felt and the Easterling's hand was clasping his forearm tightly a moment later and Alagos did the best he could to do the same as his eyes opened again. He was incredibly tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep yet. Not yet. The least he could do was stay awake long enough to truly let Kahilnar know that he understood what the Easterling had done for him, coming to get him. He understood and it would not be forgotten.

The Easterling smiled as if he could read his mind and it was with a jolt of remembrance that Alagos realized Kahilnar could do just that. Sure enough, the black-haired youth's eyes were black around the edges and Alagos could now feel the brush of another mind against his own, a sensation that had not come through his haze-filled mind without concentration. It showed how truly tired he still was, but Kahilnar didn't seem to mind and his voice was quiet when he spoke, as if he knew that Alagos was not going to stay awake much longer. He probably did know.

_"I told you I wouldn't leave you behind and I never will. I don't break my word,_ _Okahk."_

Alagos felt his lips form a small smile as his eyes grew heavier and he slipped into comforting darkness, at peace and without a fight.

Kahilnar watched the shape-shifter's body go limp again and sighed, smiling slightly. Asleep again, but at least he was now on the mend. That was better than nothing. Green eyes looked over at Taurnar, meeting the Ranger's gray ones. _"He is getting better, right?"_

The dark-haired man nodded. _"Yes. He's healing well and faster than a human if not as fast as an elf. The drug seems to be wearing off slowly and he should start to wake in longer bursts now. The only thing that concerns me is his neck and the fact that he cannot seem to move it or speak without pain. He can't stay awake long enough to try and tell us what happened, yet, but I think he should be fine once we get him to Tari."_

A raised brow. _"Tari?"_

Thalbor chuckled from where he was saddling horses. He handed a bridle to Katun - who had woken shortly after Kahilnar and was now helping silently, unable to understand the conversation - before speaking. _"Her birth-name is Gwelutarien. Now try getting two seven year old boys to pronounce that without difficulty and you will see why she now goes by Gweltari. It was only logical that her name would be shortened even further to Tari, especially on assignments when quick speech is needed."_ The Ranger looked over from his task and eyed Kahilnar. _"I'm surprised you don't have one as well or is Kahilnar the shorter version of your birth-name?"_

Kahilnar snorted and stood, walking over to help and dodging Acwyn as she darted under his arm, intent on helping any way she could and knowing Taurnar or Katun would be the first two people to assign her a job. _"Names don't work like that in the East, Wolf. If you have a long name, you go by that name. If you have a short one, you respond to that. Shortened names do not exist here, though, I have picked up the habit from you Northerners over time."_ The Easterling didn't mention that his mother had taught him the concept before that, calling him 'Kahil' and influencing his own shortened name for his sister, 'Mahay'. As it was, Thalbor didn't look interested in asking as he was now staring at Kahilnar with an almost confused expression.

_"Wolf?"_

The black-haired youth only smirked before walking away, not answering and leaving the Ranger to look after him now with frustration. Taurnar wisely kept quiet even though inwardly he was laughing at his brother's expression. It would be better to not get involve, of that the younger twin was positive.

* * *

The sun was well into the sky, late morning, by the time Noruiel was summoned to the Rebel Leaders' cave and the Akira felt a flutter of nerves before she forced them to settle. It was easier not to let her nervousness get the better of her if she focused her attention outward and the half-elf did just that, watching the people around her going about their various activities, interacting and working together. Small children ran around with laughter, never straying away from their respective tents and the eyes of their watchful parents and neighbors. An attack could come at any time and it was a grime fact that even the young ones understood. Despite that, though, there was laughter and smiles on almost every face.

Noruiel found she could not keep a smile from her own face as she was greeted respectfully, but not fearfully by the people around her as she passed them. It was impossible to stay in any sort of unhappy mood when hundreds of people around you are encouraging quite the opposite emotion and the Akira was silently grateful to them as she neared the cave, the common people fading away as more military-like groups replaced them, guarding the perimeter. The half-elf was not questioned as she walked through the much more organized camp and if anyone looked like they might say something to her, one glance from her cold blues eyes had them thinking otherwise.

She didn't like taking on this persona, but these people, while they meant her no harm, did not trust her and she in turn found it hard to want to earn that trust when all she felt from them was suspicion and among some, resentment for what she could do. The most common emotion was still distrust, though, and today Noruiel was not up to dealing with it. So she wouldn't and the cold look in her eyes said as much. None of these soldiers felt particularly brave enough to risk an Empath's control over them and so they let her be as she made her way to the cavern.

Nareke didn't even look up from the marks she was making on a piece of parchment when Noruiel entered, only speaking absentmindedly. "Would you get me that jar of ink on the shelf over there?" It was almost a question, but more of a command and the Akira didn't even pause, more than used to Nareke's oddness. The woman was a brilliant strategist, her fair justice was known by all and her leadership was not questioned for the people loved her, but those closest to the elder twin knew her to be temperamental, distracted at times and driven by her single-mindedness and stubbornness. She readily relied on others where she lacked the skill herself, though, and that kept the Rebels together. It was a sign of a true leader and that was why the people followed her with minimal complaint. Noruiel now handed the ink to her Leader with patience born of practice.

The Akira might have only been with the Rebels for a short time, but she'd not been sent from her homeland to this place for nothing. She was the most skilled of all the Akira residing in Pama-Lond at this time when it came to foreign relations AND being able to mold her own personality to others in a short amount of time. Noruiel knew that every person responded to different personalities in their own way and it was her job to be able to determine what type of person someone else would open up to in the least amount of time. The half-elf knew that someone who was quiet and compliant was what Nareke needed...until she needed someone to have a backbone and voice their opinion. Noruiel knew how to do both if only to relate better with the Leader and it had quickly gotten her in the elder twin's inner circle.

Having Yileke's approval helped, too.

Yileke...she was one of the people that Noruiel struggled to place. The younger twin radiated calmness and she rarely seemed to get irritated and never had the Akira seen her angry. The deaf woman seemed to know more than she told and then nothing at all. It was strange, disconcerting and it had Noruiel in edge whenever the other woman was in the room. She knew that Yileke liked her, but...it was difficult not knowing how to adapt to the woman.

Noruiel let the thought drift away as she focused on Nareke again, finding that the woman was finishing her document and was starting to look up at her. Hazel eyes sparkled with a smile as the taller woman stood, walking to the entrance of the cave and handing the scroll to a guard with quiet instructions. Noruiel waited patiently as the woman turned back to her, a secret smile on her face and an emotion of anticipated amusement that set the Akira on silent alert.

Nareke sensed it anyway and laughed. "Oh, come now! I'm not allowed to have a little fun at your expense if you can feel everything that goes through me?"

The Akira sighed. "Mittanyë Nareke, I cannot feel everything that you do, only that which you feel most strongly." Even as she was speaking, Noruiel knew the Leader was only half-listening and half-believing as she nodded and hmmed, pouring herself water and then offering one to the half-elf. The Akira declined and Nareke sighed. "You did well with your last assignment, Noruiel. I'm impressed. We thought Karafik would be a bit harder to convince."

Noruiel could practically feel her eyes turning brown and Nareke's eyes narrowed as she knew the Akira's eyes only turned from blue to any shade of brown when she was uncertain, scared, guilty, angry or otherwise upset.

"I was not the one who convinced them. It was another."

An eyebrow rose almost as if rehearsed. "Really? Who?" The lack of true curiosity from the woman was baffling and for a moment Noruiel could have sworn that Nareke already knew this story. It would only be after she told the Leader what happened in her own words that she would remember that Daerhael would have debriefed his sister-in-law about what had transpired. In that moment, Noruiel would be glad she didn't lie. As it was, she tried to keep her answers short.

"The Crown Prince Kahilnar Al-Tajibn of Al-Salyha. It was he who the people followed."

"You seem to think he deserves all credit. Do you follow him?"

Noruiel breathed in slowly and let the air out slowly. "Yes. I...it has been my calling since my birth. I follow him." The Akira swallowed and spoke quietly. "I failed my assignment."

"Hmm." Nareke offered no other reply for a long moment, looking thoughtful as she studied her glass. "From where I am standing, you did no such thing. The assignment was to recruit people from Karafik. I look out there and I see the faces of new arrivals from that city. That does not speak of a failed assignment to me no matter how it came about." The Leader looked at the half-elf with a half-smile. "As for your loyalty? You are here are you not? And this Prince, he is coming here, too. I see no problem arising as of yet. I would not worry about it as of now, Akira." It seemed the entire matter was dealt with after that, at least as far as Nareke was concerned and Noruiel did not bring it up again, knowing it was better not to as she listened to the dark-haired woman.

"Now, as for your new assignment... Yileke picked it herself, so I am not sure whether to congratulate your or pity you, but I am inclined to trust her judgment." The hazel-eyed female's grin was almost feral and Noruiel felt her stomach flutter. She was afraid to ask and the Leader chuckled. "If you accept it, your assignment will be to look after the Commander of the Sercecet and his soldiers."

"Look after them?"

Nareke seemed to pause for a long moment, truly thinking how to respond and feeling uncertain about how to do it. Finally she spoke, hesitant in a way which did nothing to ease Noruiel's unease. "There have been...unusual actions taken by the Commander as of late and while my sister, Daer and I do not distrust him, we are unsure if we should be concerned about these activities or not. His men swear by him and they seem to genuinely care about him so we can get no true answer as to his antics out of them."

The Akira nodded, feeling some surprise. Last she'd known, the Sercecet had been adamant and stubborn about not wanting anyone to replace their former Commander, Traon, so what had changed in just a few months that they were so fiercely loyal to this new Commander? It seemed suspicious to the half-elf and she found herself more willing to accept the assignment for that reason alone. It might give her something to do in an otherwise boring camp - when it came to day to day things, it got tiresome for the Akira who was used to traveling. "What kind of antics are you speaking of and when are they usually seen?"

"During attacks on the valley is when we've noticed the most unusual activity. When the monsters attack it is most often wherever the Sercecet are located, which everyone has found strange over time, and the Commander never seems to even come close to death. It is something that some people are genuinely good at, but he almost seems to seek death and yet cannot find it at the hands of these beasts. It has us concerned."

"Do you think he is not fit to lead anymore?"

Nareke shook her head, twirling her glass slightly. "No. His men trust him and he has never endangered any of them. They will not fight for anyone but him at this time, too and have made that quite clear." Noruiel nodded slowly, but didn't back down, still finding this strange and not willing to go into a situation she did not fully understand. "Do you suspect him to be a spy?"

"No." The response was immediate and the emotion of confidence that came with it was enough to convince the Akira that the Leader believed what she spoke and it was easy to see why as Nareke elaborated, setting her glass down and turning her fully attention to the half-elf, as if really realizing that Noruiel was not going to back down on this topic and would not accept without more information. "Yileke says he is a Vahrin, but she would trust him with any secret and coming from my sister, that is a no small thing. Besides, we have had attacks, but none of them have jeopardize any of our people undercover or the people in charge. No Rebel battle techniques have been repelled by the enemy, so from what I can see whatever the Commander is doing, it is not a spy's work."

Noruiel nodded slowly, taking in the information, but focusing on one thing more than the others. Vahrin? She understood the word perfectly as it was in Avarikal, but why would the Commander be considered a Feral? The Akira knew that Nareke had used the half-elf's own language because the Rhûnic tongue had no such word. The Easterlings considered someone who was feral to be normal, especially if the person in question was male. The elven language, either Sindarin or Quenya, did not have the word on its own as a proper noun, only as an adjective. Avarikal, however, recognized what a Vahrin was and named a person by that name accordingly. What it meant, however, was harder to describe and no one definition seemed to fit every person who was one. Needless to say, it now had the Akira more than curious and she found herself speaking before her mind caught up with her mouth and by then it was too late.

"I accept the assignment."

* * *

When one thinks of a dragon, one does not usually picture a creature larger than a troll pacing restlessly on a small plateau overlooking a valley filled with people and growl-mumbling to herself, but this was exactly what Gweltari was looking at as the sun rose higher in the sky, signaling that noon was approaching. The ranger woman crossed her arms and sighed, resisting the urge to do exactly as the battle dragoness was.

_"Sharpmist, be still. Wearing yourself out is not going to help."_ The words were supposed to come out calmly. They didn't and red eyes snapped to meet green-gray with a snarl that Gweltari found herself unconsciously echoing without thought, her own throat creating a sound just as frustrated and full of warning. The sound seemed to surprise Sharpmist a bit, but it didn't stop her from continuing to pace and Gweltari groaned to herself as she ran both hands through her tangled curly hair. She hadn't slept decently in six days now - well, five nights, but still - and the stress and worry were starting to take serious tolls on both the females as they tried to wait yet one more day, today. If the males did not arrive by tonight...

The woman's thoughts were cut short by a deep, feminine voice behind her and she turned to see a dragoness even bigger than Sharpmist - about twice the size of a mountain troll - settling in for a smooth and graceful landing despite the creature's age. Sunlight glittered off green and white scales and yellow eyes regarded the two other females with a thoughtful expression. _"You really should not pace like that, Sharpmist. It's not befitting a dragon."_

An audible snort was heard from somewhere above the dragoness' head before the voice in question slid down and landed with a thump on the stone with all the grace of a sack of grain. A small girl who looked about twelve with auburn hair and fiery green eyes grinned up at Gweltari impishly before darting away from the green-white dragoness she'd jumped off of not a moment before. It turned out she was not a moment too late either as Sharpmist tackled the larger dragoness, furious.

Tigeki stood beside a shocked Gweltari calmly, her arms folded and a large smile on her lips. Her mischievous green eyes met the green-gray ones of the ranger woman. _"Which one da ya think will be winnin'?"_

Gweltari could not help the bubbling laughter that made its way to her throat and then out of her mouth and she looked down at the fourteen year old with fondness. _"You truly have not changed, have you, Tig?"_ Rolled eyes was the only response she got as the girl nimbly jumped the tip of a tail that came close to tripping her as the two dragons continued to tussle, their ferocious growls and snorts like background noise to the two-legs at this point. Tigeki especially did not seem to mind the battle going on not a few feet from her and with her own bonded being one of the fighters._ "How you be holdin up?"_

The Akira sighed and her eyes scanned the mountains as if she would see Alagos at any minute._ "I am worried about him, about them and I miss all of them, to be honest."_ She had not seen her brothers in two weeks and she missed them dearly; their tempers and ideas, how dimwitted, but caring they could be, how they looked after her. She felt concern for Acwyn even if the child was not as young as she seemed and she hated to admit it, but she was looking forward to Kahilnar's smug smirks, sarcasm and his consistent need to call her 'Northerner' at every turn. Alagos was where her heart was, though, and she would not deny that. She wanted to hold him, breath him him in, taste him again. They had experienced such a short burst of happiness, realizing they loved each other like they both hoped and then...then they'd been separated and... Gweltari didn't let her mind go there, pushing the panic that wanted to surge to her throat in the form of bile back down. Her eyes closed tightly.

_Eru, help me!_

The plea came desperately and the answer was not in words, but in an instant peace that settled over the ranger woman like a blanket. She felt no less longing for her shape-shifter, her sadness did not go away, but an acceptance and a trust in her Creator replaced the worry and Gweltari took her first real deep breath in a while. It was only as she opened her eyes again that she realized Tigeki's hand was in her own, squeezing gently and the two dragoness had stopped fighting. In fact...they were fast asleep.

Gweltari felt a smile come to twitch her lips as memory tugged at her...

_The ranger woman pushed her hair back impatiently as she climbed the last rock to reach the place Sharpmist had stationed herself and once more cursed the stubborn dragoness for picking one of the highest spots she could find. There were pathways up to this place, yes, but that didn't make the climb any easier and Gweltari was prepared to snap at the battle dragoness if she so much as TRIED to be difficult._

_The Akira found this to be unnecessary, though, as she finally caught sight of the white dragoness...and the large green-white dragoness in front of Sharpmist, talking to her calmly. Sharpmist did not seem to be happy with the conversation, that much Gweltari could feel like a punch to the stomach and she grimaced at the battle dragoness' anger, but came forward anyway. She only got about halfway before an auburn blur hopped in front of her, coming from seemingly nowhere. Green-gray eyes blinked in surprise at the cheeky smile on the young face before her._

_"Tigeki?" Could this be the child that had been captured with all the other children, had escaped and then come back to rescue them, revealing she was half-dragon?_

_"That be me."_

_Yes, yes it could be. Gweltari found herself smiling without difficulty and she hugged the younger girl with a chuckle before holding her at arm's length and pretending to study her intensely, which only made the fourteen year old squirm. The ranger woman shook her head in mock disappointment. "Hmmm, you still have not grown. Pity." She smiled widely at the death-glare the teenager gave her before ducking out of her hold and crossing her arms. "I be not that short!" The declaration was loud and it attracted the attention of the dragoness Gweltari now knew to be Emeraldsong._

_The Treasure Ancient raised an eye-ridge at her bonded like a parent might do to a child. "What have I said about yelling, Gnat?"_

_The teenager grimaced and stuck out her tongue, completely unashamed. "That I be making yer ears ache somethin' fierce when I be doing it?" The cheeky grin was back instantly and Emeraldsong only looked at the child with unamused yellow eyes until Tigeki started to squirm again and finally rolled her eyes. "Fine! I be behaving now ya great lizard." Tigeki turned away from the treasure dragon, muttering under her breath and Emeraldsong rolled her eyes, hearing every word, but knowing by now when to pick her battles. The dragoness' large eyes focused on Gweltari instead and the ranger woman was surprised to hear Sharpmist growl in a way that could only be interpreted as warning to the larger creature as she moved her body slightly in front of Gweltari and the Treasure Ancient._

_"She is an Empath and Alagos' bonded and mate. Tread lightly, Ancient, lest you upset an enemy greater than yourself." The threat startled Emeraldsong as much as it did Gweltari, if perhaps for different reasons, but the larger dragon recovered quickly and snorted down her nose at the younger, smaller, but fiercer dragoness. "I am not going to hurt anyone, Sharpmist. Now back down, _Kinwa_."_ _The reminder of her lack of Fangna status angered Sharpmist, but years of discipline drilled into her head won out over her temper and she backed down grudgingly to let the older dragoness through, her red eyes watching the Ancient's every move._

_Gweltari looked between the two nervously before settling on Emeraldsong as the dragoness addressed her. "I cannot say I know Alagos, but I do know that he escaped the slaughter of his kind, learned to fend for himself from a young age, managed to changed many lives along the way and survived when no one ever suspected he could. Even if I do not know your mate, I know he does not give in and you will see him again. And from what Tigeki has told me of this nephew of hers and judging by how persistent your brothers were, you should see them again as well."_

_The Akira blinked, momentarily speechless. There were at least three or four questions buzzing through her head now and she quickly tried to organize them, but still ended up blurting the first one that came to the surface of her mind. "You flew my brothers here?"_

_Emeraldsong chuckled, the sound deep and vibrating through the air like a crystal struck lightly. "Yes. It was a shock for us, really, when they stumbled into our camp and seemed not the least surprised that we were there. Tigeki recognized them instantly and I will be honest and say that was the only thing that kept me from turning into a smoldering pile of ashes."_

_"Oh, ya be bluffin'! You wouldn'ave hurt Tari's brothers and ya be knowin' it."_

_"I was startled, Tigeki. I could have easily done so."_

_The slip of a teen just snorted and leaned back against a rock once more, picking the dirt out from under her nails as she pretended to ignore them. Emeraldsong merely sighed and looked back at Gweltari. "It is safe to say I did not spout fire at your brothers and they convinced us to let them to travel with us. It was when we arrived here that they slipped out of the camp and Tigeki was the only one who seemed to know that they'd be leaving." Here the dragoness' yellow eyes looked over at her bonded and the small girl only glanced up before looking back at her nails._

_Gweltari nodded slowly and spoke again after some thought. "Kahilnar..Kahilnar is Tigeki's nephew?" That was going to be difficult to wrap her mind around if it was true...and judging by how Tigeki finally seemed to come back to attention, smiling innocently...it was a clear indication that yes, that was indeed the truth. The teen nodded calmly. "Yep. He be my nephew. Me father be being the dragon Rocaliban, me nephew's gran'father an' the father of me nephew's own mother."_

_The ranger woman blinked, finding it took a bit of effort to understand just what Tigeki was saying as the green-eyed child's speech was anything but civilized. Finally, though, the curly-haired female deciphered the words to mean that Tigeki's father had been a dragon and for some reason, he had married another, had fathered Tigeki's half-sister and her half-sister had given birth to Kahilnar. Gweltari pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. Why, why could she not be surrounded by NORMAL people? The Akira knew better than to actually voice the question and focused on the two dragons and the half-dragon that stood before her. The two great creatures were eying each other, Sharpmist obviously angry and Emeraldsong looking tolerant. Tigeki was looking between all three of them with unconcealed amusement._

_"This be more exciten' then flyin' with da great lizard." Tigeki shoved auburn hair away from her face and grinned at Gweltari. "She not be likin' ta do tricks."_

_Emeraldsong looked down at her charge with irritation and Gweltari took this lull in the glaring contest between the two dragoness to move closer to Sharpmist, talking in a low voice, but knowing the dragoness was not going to be happy being quiet. "They want us to wait until tomorrow night, Sharpmist. That's it." Gweltari watched the battle dragoness carefully with both her eyes and her gift and she was unsure what should alarm her more; the volcanic-sized impatience, anger and frustration seething inside the white female or the fact that she wasn't making a sound in protest, not even a growl or a rumble._

_"Sharp, did something happen? Did you hear from Kahilnar?" Was the reason she was not speaking was because she knew something Gweltari didn't? Panic rippled through the Akira's mind, but Sharpmist only shook her head, her voice harsh and biting, but even. "No."_

_Gweltari felt her muscles go weak with relief and she gave a shaky sigh, looking up at the dragoness with sympathy. "I know how you feel and I don't like this either." She wasn't sure what else to say because if she was absolutely truthful with herself; nothing comforted her at this point so she had no idea how to comfort Sharpmist. She knew the dragoness didn't want comfort anyway as she watched the creature's large red eyes look off into the gathering darkness of night. Sharpmist was past the point of uncontrollable anger, past even the point of feeling sadness. All she felt now was a desperation that was slowly seeping up in Gweltari as well. The Akira sighed quietly and placed her hand on the white scales silently and the two stayed that way for a long moment before a voice broke it._

_"Sharpmist, if I didn't know better, I would think you pinning over a missing mate."_

_The response was instant as Sharpmist gave a furious screech unlike any sound Gweltari had heard from her yet and she watched as the fierce white female tackled a dragoness twice her size, both of the dragoness, creating dust and jarring loose rock as they growled and clawed each other. _

_Tigeki didn't react but to put her hands on her hips in disapproval. "Now that be enough." She said it like a scolding mother might and both dragoness stilled, blinking heavily before slumping to the ground, asleep. The teen smirked to herself and looked at a surprised Gweltari. "I be havin' da gift of sleep. They will'na be awakenin'." It was with that last comment that the auburn-haired girl skipped over to her dragon, found a comfortable spot on her scales and bid Gweltari goodnight, leaving the Akira to once again wonder how it was she got mixed up in things like these._

The ranger woman shook her head at the memory, watching as the two dragoness roused themselves drowsily and eyed each other and then Tigeki before deciding they were done as it was not worth dealing with being put to sleep like dragonlings by a two-leg child. Tigeki for her part grinned at both of them and Emeraldsong flicked the girl's leg with her tail, causing the child to yelp and hop back, rubbing her leg with a glare.

_"That was not fair, Gnat."_

_"Well, you be actin' chillrenish!"_

An eye ridge rose in amusement and yellow eyes laughed silently._ "Do you not mean 'childish'?"_

The teen nodded, perfectly serious, her arms crossed and her head up. _"That, too."_

The dragoness rumbled a laugh and Gweltari smiled slightly before allowing her eyes to turn back to watching the pass. She couldn't help it and looking at Sharpmist, she knew she wasn't the only one.

* * *

_Late afternoon..._

* * *

The horses snorted nervously, side-stepping and throwing their heads back as they sniffed the air and while both Taurnar and Thalbor seemed to have little trouble controlling their mounts, whispering elven nonsense into their ears, both Katun and Kahilnar were having a more difficult time of it. Neither sibling liked horses all that much - Katun because she rode very rarely and Kahilnar just because - and the animals sensed that their riders were less than affectionate toward them and behaved accordingly, becoming more agitated when the Easterlings tried to reign them in.

Kahilnar, especially, was irritated with his mount as he tried to keep Alagos from becoming too jostled while at the same time trying to see what might have his animal so agitated. The Easterling's keen green eyes scanned the landscape carefully. He'd lived on the edge of these mountains since his birth and had traveled them many times before while dragon-hunting since he was old enough to hold a sword properly. He knew what to look for as he studied the red rocks all around, scanning the scant amount of trees as they went through a narrow part between two mountains for odd shapes.

It was his gift that sensed the evil before his eyes saw it, though, and the Easterling watched in an almost detached horror the things that swarmed down from the red-rock walls overhead, seeming to appear from thin air and emerging from the forest the group had just left. His sister screamed and Kahilnar could not blame Katun for doing so. She'd seen bloodshed and had even taken life of her own, but this...this was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. The creatures coming toward them were nothing more than nightmares given life. Slavering mouths, sharp teeth and glowing eyes; mattered black fur, decaying skin and curved claws; misshapen bodies and multiple limbs, no one creature looked exactly like the other and they were howling for blood. Or some of them were. Kahilnar found that the ones that ran toward them silently, mouths open and insanity in their eyes were much more bone-chilling than the enemy who verbally gave challenge.

_"What in Arda are those!"_

No one answered Thalbor as the enemy converged on them with brutal speed and the entire group found themselves fighting for their life with little hope of escape. The creatures outnumbered them by a great deal and no one was left without an opponent or more. The twins quickly abandoned their horses, knowing how to fight better on foot and also knowing their mounts were going to be almost impossible to control as they were already terrified and not bred for fighting. The brothers kept their backs to each other as their swords slashed at unfamiliar teeth, claws and bodies, causing no less damage for the strangeness of their targets. They kept close to Katun and Acwyn, the two females managing to hang on to their rearing mount as the elder girl kept one hand clenched on her dagger, jabbing at hands, clawed or not, that came toward her and the elfling hanging on to her with a death-grip. Katun was whiter than snow, but she appeared determined to live and was managing the goal well.

Kahilnar was grateful for it as he was having trouble of his own. Unlike Acwyn, Alagos could not hold on and he was seated before Kahilnar and not behind him, making it difficult for the Easterling to use his weapon efficiently. So it was that Kahilnar was desperately trying to think of what else he could do besides swing a sword as his horse reared and plunged, fighting off monsters with terror while at the same time trying to throw off its rider who was keeping it here and not letting it escape. The Easterling knew he could not shift fast enough to help in this battle. He was not practiced at it and the only shape he knew, the Twanres, would not be enough to fight off these creatures.

The creatures seemed almost hesitant of attacking he and Alagos, though. It was strange, but Kahilnar decided to use it to his advantage as he snarled at the monsters, making them shrink back momentarily - much to his surprise - and giving him time to urge his horse forward and toward Thalbor and Taurnar. He needed to get Alagos to a safer place and the females, too. It was the only thing running through the Prince's mind as he brought his bloodied sword down on a three-fingered hand, sweat running into his eyes as they met Thalbor's. The Ranger's expression told the Easterling just how much trouble they were in and Kahilnar took a good, but brief look around them at just how many foul creatures there were in the narrow passage.

If nothing changed, they weren't going to survive this.

The thought filled the Easterling with instant rage and it only intensified as he felt Alagos stir at all the noise, coming out of his fog only to tense instantly at seeing a foaming mouth coming toward him. The shape-shifter jerked away and to the side on reflex alone, pure survival instinct, and Kahilnar cursed as the white-haired male fell right off the horse and into the fray of creatures. Kahilnar didn't think before abandoning the horse - who wasn't helping anyway - and leaping after the shape-shifter, silently furious at the fact that they'd gotten THIS FAR only to be confronted with death. The rage gave him strength, though, and the Easterling reached Alagos in time to help the suddenly very alert amber-eyed male dispatch an enemy that he'd been barely keeping at bay with desperation alone as he'd been unprepared to be fighting for his life the moment he awoke.

The two males looked at each for a long moment, one wide-eyed and scared beyond belief - who could blame him? - and the other covered in strange-colored blood and furious, his eyes entirely black. It was in that moment of clarity, though, that Kahilnar remember what he should have already as Alagos' voice entered his mind unbidden. **"What are they!"**

A feral grin made its way to Kahilnar's face and his response was icy. **"Dead."** The black-haired youth whirled, slicing the head off of something that looked like a cross between a wolf, snake and man. His focus wasn't on the weaponry aspect of the battle anymore, however, as he felt his power flood to the surface of his mind, called like a hound to its master and thirsty for action. And Kahilnar let it do as it wished, his fury directing it, fueling it. No monster was safe from his black eyes, eyes that wielded death harshly and without mercy and the creatures started shrinking away, slinking back, but not entirely ready to give up their prey as some bolder ones attacked still, ignoring their fallen comrades that had seemed to fall dead without a reason.

The Easterling fought back to back with Alagos - he could feel the other male tiring quickly - as the monsters moved in again after what looked like a long moment of silent debate between them, deciding the danger was worth a meal. The Prince inwardly winced as he twisted to avoid a clawed strike and felt Alagos follow the movement instinctively to avoid being gouged. Kahilnar knew the shape-shifter would pay for all this movement and aggravation to his wounds later...if there was a later for either of them. The thought gave him a shiver as he thought of never seeing Sharpmist again and he found something sharp piercing his heart at the mere idea. No, they had to come out of this alive...didn't they? The Easterling didn't know the answer and as the creatures renewed their attack, he knew only time would tell what it would be.

The Prince certainly hoped they would all live as he glanced at his sister, now covered in blood as she fiercely protected Acwyn, staying close to the twins, Thalbor especially as he seemed the better fighter out of the two Rangers. Both males moved like wolves, in sync with either other, and Taurnar grunted as he hacked the leg from a decaying bird-like creature that had wracked his arm with its talons a moment before. The gray-eyed man swallowed back bile as he looked up from the mess, not wanting to think about what he had just killed..about what it might be. His eyes froze in one spot out in the distance, though, as he saw a good-sized movement coming for their skirmish and the Ranger was unsure whether to feel discouraged or grateful.

Were these new riders friend or foe?

* * *

**Review if ya love me. Review if you don't. Just review either way, please! LOL  
**


	23. Saerlend

**Disclaimer:** I own me brain. Me brain did not make Lord of the Rings. So, therefore, me don't own Lord of the Rings. Make sense?

A/N ~ Hope you like it and...please, please, please don't kill me. *tentative smile* Oh, and it's late, yet again, so no comments on my spelling or errors, please. I will go back and fix them...

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron. Warning: **A tiny, tiny, tiny bit of an adult theme at the end, but nothing to sweat about, promise.**  
**

* * *

**Elven**_  
_

_Mittanyë_ = Princess/Leader

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

_Lastallë_ = Listener

_Amin Sadron_ = My Faithful One

**Avarikal**

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

_Hiro_ = Sir/Lord

_Akira Fëalassë _= Empath Joyous Spirit

_Akira_ _Hísimisil_ = Empath November-Moon

_Ikatla Akira_ = Third-level Akira

**Rhûnic**

_Hevcia'Jras_ = Flying Crown

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - Eastern name for a dragon

**Dracon**

_Miharq_ = Warrior

* * *

**_Saerlend ~ Bittersweet_**

Alagos stared at the horrific creature before him, feeling his body tiring quickly and stabbed the monster in the gut with a dagger Kahilnar had tossed him not two minutes ago. Dark blood spilled over his hands as the shape-shifter jerked the blade back toward him and out of the body, ignoring the creature's death-cry as he whirled to slice at another one, different than the first but no less after his life. He felt his back scream in renewed pain as he moved his torso too quickly and his body trembled with the strain of fighting when it was anything but ready. Warmth ran from his temple and Alagos had to wonder if he'd reopened the wound or had merely gained a new one...or maybe it wasn't his blood at all. There was no way to find out as he had to concentrate on merely surviving at this point.

Movement caught his attention - why, he was not sure as there was a swarm of bodies moving around him - and Alagos' amber eyes snapped to look at Kahilnar. Only he wasn't seeing just the Easterling anymore, but every move Kahilnar had just made...and the mistake that he was making right now. The shape-shifter didn't hesitate to send his dagger spinning away from his hand, hitting the creature the Prince was fighting in the neck, killing it before the monster could strike Kahilnar in the weak spot both Alagos and the creature had seen. Kahilnar's head jerked and he stared at Alagos in confusion for a moment, but also thanks before he looked into the distance.

The Easterling's expression seemed to morph into a mixture of hope and dread, and Alagos followed his gaze, seeing the group of about nine riders making their way toward them with great speed. The shape-shifter's vision seemed to grow fuzzy then and suddenly he was not seeing the horses and men racing toward them, but a group of eleven men and two young girls in a camp, talking together until one man lifted his hand and all grew quiet. The sound of battle reached every ear at the same time as did the roar of the monsters and the camp immediately sprang into action, men saddling horses and two taking it upon themselves to gather the two girls and setting them on mounts, ready to get away should they need to. The remaining men spurred their horses toward the noise...

His vision flashed back to the present and the shape-shifter ducked a blade coming for his neck before contacting Kahilnar mind to mind. He still felt like he'd been hit in the throat and he was not even daring to try and use his voice at this point. **"The riders are friends!"**

The Easterling nodded, grimacing his teeth in a snarl as he used his foot to shove a tiger-like face away from his own. _"Good!"_ The word barely reached Alagos' ears as the riders crashed into the outer circle of monsters and the cries of beast and man alike filled the air. It was over quickly after that, though, as the odds evened against the two groups. When the last monster was dispatched, Alagos felt his body start to give way again, adrenaline no longer enough to keep him standing. He was shaking beyond his control to stop, but the shape-shifter felt no blackness come around his vision and he didn't lose consciousness like he'd done the times before. He felt his legs buckling, though, and was grateful that Kahilnar was beside him and caught him before he hit the ground.

The Prince helped him sit, staying beside him even when the rider in charge asked who the leader was. Both Taurnar and Thalbor, standing before Katun and Acwyn, pointed to Kahilnar after the Princess translated the question for them. The male Easterling didn't make to rise when the man rode over to him, looking both suspicious but also curious. All his men looked the same way as they studied the mixed-breed group. Three Northerners - two males and a girl-child - two genders of Easterling and...well, they weren't quite sure what Alagos was, made quite a sight covered in monster blood and so close to the Rebel Home.

"Are any of you injured?"

Kahilnar spoke evenly, still not rising from where he knelt beside Alagos. "Yes, but it is nothing life-threatening." The Prince could see that Thalbor and Taurnar sported no serious injuries and both Acwyn and Katun had blood-splatters but none of their own as the blood of humans and elves was different than the black blood of the creatures they'd fought. He had minor injuries but nothing to difficult. The only person he was worried about now was Alagos who'd strained injuries he already had and now looked to have a shallow, but nasty cut on his forehead. The man looked at each of them again before nodding. "Good, then we can get right to business. Who are you and what has brought you into these Valar-forsaken mountains?"

The Prince took a deep breath before answering, knowing there was no going back after he did. He felt Alagos hand touch his arm and the shape-shifter gave him a shaky smile, encouraging even as he tried to stay awake, to shut out the injuries his body was now making painfully obvious to his exhausted mind. Kahilnar met the dark eyes that watched his own green ones, unflinching. "I am Crown Prince Kahilnar Al-Tajibn of Al-Salyha. We fled Hevcia'Jras not two days ago after rescuing our comrade from the King's tunnels and have been making our way to the Rebel Home since then."

The men around the group grew deathly silent and the leader's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kahilnar with some disbelief. "The Crown Prince? You fled from Hevcia'Jras?"

Hard green eyes met the man's dark ones as Kahilnar stood, making sure Alagos was stable beforehand. "I am exiled from my home and my father would sooner kill me than look at me again. This is no desperate escape, however, as my goal has been to reach the Rebels since before I stepped foot in my homeland nearly two weeks ago. The Adviser Daerhael said I would be welcome here." Kahilnar watched a flicker of hesitancy enter the other man's face at Daerhael's name and he relaxed his hand on his horse's reigns marginally. "You know of Lord Daerhael?"

"I know that not a day ago he led a congregation of people, winged-cats, an Empath called Noruiel and a battle dragoness into these mountains and they were allowed admittance by the two sisters who lead your people. I also know that my sister, the Princess Mahayre, should be close to your borders as well since the Lord Brenco, your informant, arranged an escort to take her to the Rebel Home."

"Can you prove any of that?"

The question made Kahilnar sigh. Apparently this group had left the Rebel Home BEFORE Daerhael had arrived and perhaps before his sister had, too. That could complicate things. Before the Prince could respond, Alagos spoke to him, standing slowly. The effect of the lean male's full appearance - battered, bruised, bloodied, white-haired, pale-skinned and wolf-eyed - made the riders edge their horses away nervously even as they waited to see what he'd do. They were sorely disappointed as Alagos only stood there unsteadily.** "They have your sister, Kahilnar. She's with them."**

The riders were puzzled when no sound seemed to come from Alagos, but Kahilnar looked at the shape-shifter intently as if they were talking before speaking himself, turning to the leader. "No, I cannot prove any of it, but my sister can. Bring her here and she can tell you exactly who it is standing before you and why you should listen to me."

The leader of the riders stared at the Easterling, shocked that he could know that information, that they had the girl, could know any of the information he'd given them at all. The man gave up trying to figure it out after a long moment and after an even longer few minutes where he avoided looking at Kahilnar who was drilling him with angered green eyes, he told one of his riders to bring the two girls and the two remaining men back to their former camp. As the man raced off, the leader turned back to the bedraggled group. "This is not a sight for children."

Kahilnar nodded in instant agreement, not wanting his sister to see this. He pushed his irritation with the man away and gave a piercing whistle instead. If he was right then Sacalnun would have gotten the horses trained to respond to such a sound. He felt relief when a whinny answered the call as it echoed off the rock and minute later two horses galloped into sight. Thalbor and Taurnar sprang forward to grab the mounts, ignoring the way the riders around them clutched their weapons nervously until their leader signaled for them to relax. Katun and Acwyn were slower to follow, wary of the riders and it was the Princess who saw the problem first.

"We are not all going to be able to get on two horses." Her voice was matter of fact and she blinked in surprise when a young man of about fifteen, maybe sixteen, with dark hair and hazel eyes rode his horse close to her, offering a friendly smile. "If milady does not mind, you can ride with me." The Princess did not immediately accept, looking at Kahilnar who was watching carefully. "Brother?"

The Prince watched the other man's surprised reaction for a long moment before nodding and Katun turned back to the male who had gotten his expression under control now. She bowed her head graciously, for all appearances behaving as if she were at court instead of covered in monster blood and surrounded by said creatures' bodies. She accepted the offered hand the helped her swing up behind the man.

Acwyn was similarly offered a ride and the twins mounted their own horse after seeing the problem with the females was taken care of. Thalbor took the reigns and Taurnar balanced behind him. The two Northerners did not try to join in any of the conversations as they couldn't understand what was said anyway. They simply trusted that Kahilnar knew what he was doing. It was the only thing they could rely on at this point seeing as woman did not give orders in this land meaning Katun could not help them and Alagos was currently not speaking. Kahilnar was their only hope of getting out of this sticky situation without getting into any kind of trouble.

The twins, the females and the riders watched as Kahilnar called his horse over and spoke quietly to the shape-shifter who was looking more and more unstable as he stood resolutely. _"Come, I'll help you up."_ Kahilnar was surprised when Alagos shook his head no, looking ill at the very idea and the Easterling grew worried when the white-haired male jerked away from his touch, trembling. It didn't take long for him to understand one of the problems as Alagos turned away from him and started dry-heaving silently, his body pain-wracked and beyond done. It was making its point known in a particularly violent and obvious manner.

Kahilnar was not alarmed by this at first, but when he saw the blood that started to come up, he grew alarmed. He looked toward Taurnar, but was met with the face of a man he didn't know instead. The other dark-haired male looked sympathetic, though, and spoke quietly. "I'm a healer." Kahilnar nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance as the man went to Alagos' side, intending to help him. The shape-shifter's mind didn't register it that way, however, and the healer found his patient wrenching away from his gentle hold with a look of terror. The white-haired male's body began to shake in earnest now and Kahilnar put himself quickly between the two, feeling relief when Alagos leaned against him in exhaustion, but trust.

"He was the one we rescued from the tunnels."

They were simple words, but comprehension colored the healer's face instantly and the man spoke quietly. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to alarm him." He backed away, going to his own horse without protest when Kahilnar signaled that he would not need help. Whatever was going on with Alagos, Kahilnar was sure it could wait until they were in a better place to deal with injuries and he was able to explain to Alagos that no one here meant him harm. He looked at the dull amber eyes that focused groggily on his own._ "You need to get on the horse."_

Alagos only shook his head, his eyes pain-glazed and Kahilnar suddenly understood. His back. Alagos' back would have been torn open from how he was moving during the fight and the shape-shifter was dreading the thought of having his torn flesh pressed against Kahilnar's chest if he rode in front. The Easterling bit his lip and made a split-minute decision. _"Can you hold on?"_ A slow nod was the response and the Prince felt uneasy, but went along with it anyway, nodding before swinging up onto the horse that waited for them. He extended his hand and watched with baited breath as Alagos took it and, summoning strength from some unknown source, made his way onto the horse, sitting behind Kahilnar. The shape-shifter seemed to sigh silently before settling his forehead between the Easterling's shoulder-blades, too tired and hurting too much to care about being embarrassed.

Kahilnar glanced back at his friend in concern, but the shape-shifter didn't look up, only holding on to Kahilnar's clothes tightly as the horse shifted positions. The Prince knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Alagos at this point and simply accepted that the shape-shifter was determined to do this his own way. Green eyes met the dark ones of the leader watching him and Kahilnar raised a brow. "Are we going or not? I am not willing to sit here when he needs a healer's attention."

The man did answering, only spurred his horse forward and the entire group, now much larger, headed for a safer location than the one they current resided in. Kahilnar only hoped they got there soon.

* * *

Alagos kept his eyes closed as they rode and even when the horse under him started to slow for every time he opened his eyes, he saw things he was not supposed to. The shape-shifter knew it was his gift, but it was doing things it had never done before and that alarmed him. Why was it showing him the past so actively and without his asking, prompting? It was almost as if it was trying to help him predict the future in a way without actually showing him the future, but Alagos did not understand why. He had been able to prevent Kahilnar from being killed with his power's new trick and that was good, but what was not good was the fact that he couldn't seem to control this new ability and he had no idea what had triggered it.

So it was that the shape-shifter only allowed his amber eyes to open when the horse stopped completely and Kahilnar touched his hand, signaling that they had reached their destination. Amber eyes opened slowly only to see the exact same camp he'd witnessed the riders leaving earlier. The familiar surrounding was a relief as it offered no vision-journeys, but the lack of something to focus on did not help the pain his body was persistently trying to make him acknowledge. Alagos did his best to ignore it, though, as he braced himself, letting Kahilnar dismount before allowing the Easterling to help him do the same. He could have cared less about his pride at the moment. He'd lost the ability to have any a few days back and that was that.

The shape-shifter leaned heavily against the horse he'd just gotten off of and he was glad he'd chosen the animal over Kahilnar as a black-haired blur shot away from two men on the other side of the clearing to tackle the Easterling with exuberance and clear joy. "Kahilnar!" Mahayre's voice was an excited squeal and the Prince laughed, picking the girl up as she practically leaped into his arms and spinning her around before settling her on his hip. Her arms were securely wrapped around his neck and the black-haired youth looked at the bemused leader with a glitter of amusement in his eyes. "Do you believe me now?"

The man shook his head slowly, scratching his hair before he smiled in astonishment. "I was sure you were lying, but...that is Mahayre and she does seem to know you." He looked at the eight year old and she smiled back, never letting go of her brother. "I told you my brother was coming with me. He promised." The Princess ignored the man after that, looking at Kahilnar with sudden concern. "Did you find the dragon-slave?"

The question was loud and made the men around the camp stop their activities and every eye went to Alagos even as Kahilnar nodded, turning his sister to see the white-haired male. He would address the new title Mahayre had given his friend later. "Yes, I did. He's right there. Now go to Katun. I need to help Alagos." Mahayre made a face, but obeyed, greeting her sister with some surprise, but cheerfully and smiling in utter fascination at Acwyn - an elfling - who smiled back. The Easterling made sure his little sister got to the older one before going to Alagos' side, gesturing the twins over as he forcefully made the shape-shifter lean against him instead of the horse. Thalbor took his place on Alagos' opposite side and together the two healthy males brought the injured one to Taurnar who was now working alongside the rider's healer.

Alagos briefly jerked back at the sight of the unfamiliar man, protesting silently in the only way he could, but Kahilnar only resisted the other male's attempt to get away and whispered in his friend's ear. _"You need help, Alagos and no one here is going to hurt you like my father and brother did."_ Green eyes met wide amber ones. _"Do you trust me?"_ Kahilnar waited patiently and only softened his own expression when he felt Alagos start to relax as much as he would allow himself to. The Easterling smiled slightly as he and Thalbor helped the white-haired male lie on his stomach on a blanket that had been spread out for the patient by the two healers. It was the only safe position the shape-shifter seemed to be able to manage at the moment with being in complete agony. It still seemed to aggravate Alagos' throat, though, and he grimaced, his body heaving in a cough that brought up a spatter of blood before he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, worn out. At the first touch from the new healer, though, the shape-shifter's amber eyes snapped open and his body tensed, coiled despite the pain.

Kahilnar reacted more quickly this time, grabbing Alagos' upper arm gently, but firmly before the shape-shifter could push away from the ground._ "Be still, Okahk."_ The words were soft and Alagos shuddered, but laid still again, his only signs of discomfort showing in the way he would not relax again, the way his skin shivered after a hand departed from it and the agony on his face when the wounds he'd opened up started being treated once more. Even Kahilnar could not fault the white-haired male for trying to jerk away from that pain and he only let Alagos squeeze his hand until the shape-shifter's knuckles turned white as the injuries were cleaned.

The Easterling knew instantly when Alagos passed out because the shape-shifter's grip relaxed and his body went mostly limp, his eyes slipping closed. Kahilnar wasn't aware he'd been so tense until he let out his own sigh of relief and felt the tension in his neck and back from worry ease slightly. The Prince looked at Thalbor and the man gave him a reassuring nod. He'd stay with Alagos. Kahilnar smiled gratefully and stood, looking around for his sisters immediately. He spotted them sitting together with Acwyn and another young girl, talking quite easily and turned his attention to the men in the camp instead.

No one had unpacked anything and the horses stood ready still. Kahilnar figured out why as he approached the leader and the man, after eying him for a moment and coming to a decision, answered his unasked question. "Those monsters hunt in packs and my scouts have seen two in this region. That was the smaller pack. The larger one will be drawn here by the smell of blood. We cannot afford to stay here. The Rebel Home is only two hours away. We can make it before twilight."

"You are allowing us to accompany you?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "I don't see what more I can do. I cannot in good conscience leave you out here for the beasts. Besides, if Daerhael vouches for you then I should be helping you, enemy Prince or not. If you are lying to me, well the punishment will fall on you, not me or my men for we are only doing what seems right to us considering the circumstances."

Kahilnar nodded, quite serious and understanding the man's position well. "I understand. Thank you." The Easterling turned his attention to the mountain Bryn, looming above them and sighed silently. In two hours, he'd be back with his dragoness. Two hours could not go by fast enough. The thought settled in his mind and the Easterling sighed again. Two more hours of making sure Sharpmist stayed out of his head, unaware of his emotions or any danger he was in. He had started blocking her the night before for a good reason. She was too prone to action and if she thought him in any kind of danger she would not stay put. The last thing they needed right now was his brother getting wind of the location of the Rebel Home and Kahilnar knew Kilicar would have scouts out looking for any trace of them. It had been wiser to keep Sharpmist where she was, safe and out of sight. The thought didn't please him, something he found strange, but it was necessary at this time.

The knowledge settled in his middle like a rock once more and Kahilnar closed his eyes briefly, tired. His eyes snapped open and his head whipped around though at a loud voice, an exclamation from the girl who'd been with Mahayre. She was no more than fourteen with dark brown hair and green-blue eyes...or were they blue-gray? Gray-green? It was hard to tell as they kept changing and Kahilnar blinked. He knew those eyes...

"See! I TOLD you he had white hair, Caadin!" The words were directed at the young man who'd offered Katun a ride. He had the same dark brown hair as the girl, but his eyes were hazel. He looked no more than sixteen and he gave the girl a clear look of exasperation. "You don't even know if it's the same person, Hasia and I told you, the two riders passed us and both of their hair was black."

The girl crossed her arms, her face defiant. "I'm not a baby, Caadin and I know what I saw. His hair was white and his eyes were amber. That's him!"

Caadin looked over at Alagos, appearing momentarily unsure and Hasia pressed her advantage. "I know his hair might have looked black, Caad, but I wasn't looking at him that way. His hair was white and he was trying to hide it. He was trying to hide..." The last part was mumbled and the older boy sighed. His hazel eyes glanced toward Kahilnar and then to the girl, before he looked back at Kahilnar again. He seemed to make up his mind about something and took the female's arm despite her instant protests, walking toward the Prince.

The young man bowed his head respectfully before speaking. "Prince Kahilnar, if it is not too much trouble, could you possibly answer a question for my sister and I?"

Kahilnar already knew quite well what they wanted, having heard the entirety of their conversation - the whole camp had and were now watching to see what the outcome would be - and he answered without prompt. "Yes, the one who rescued you in Hevcia'Jras had white hair dyed black. I am one of the two men you saw riding away, Caadin, but it was Alagos who saved your sister."

If smug looks could kill, Caadin would have been dead as Hasia smirked at him. "Told you." The brother glared at the sister and Kahilnar decided to stop the bickering before it started. "Now, if you might answer a question for me?"

The siblings looked at him in curiosity and the Easterling took that as a yes. "Might you tell me who your father is?"

Caadin blinked, clearly not having expected that question and answered with some confusion, but honestly. "Our father's name is Daerhael and our mother is Yileke." Kahilnar nodded. "Thank you." He watched the two siblings go back to their arguing and shook his head. Eru's Song really did work in strange ways.

* * *

_Same day, late afternoon..._

* * *

Noruiel approached the north-west end of the valley with trepidation, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into this time. The half-elf reigned in the horse loaned to her, looking at the smaller camp up ahead. There were many camps-within-the-great camp scattered throughout the valley, but only one group had red tents like blood and the Akira knew she'd found the Sercecet. She looked at the group of fifteen or so men that wandered in between the tents, some sitting by fires as they sharpened weapons or ate. Others were grooming their mounts, horses bred and trained specifically for their unit and type of warfare. Many men were practicing together with their preference in weapons and still others were simply standing together, talking. They all seemed relaxed, but Noruiel could feel the alertness coming off of each and every one of them. These were men who knew how to spring into action on a moment's notice and they didn't take their job lightly.

There was a reason they were the deadliest unit in the entire Rebel Army.

The Akira took a steadying breath as she dismounted, nodding her thanks to the guide who took the creature's reigns as he turned back, silently wishing her luck. The half-elf turned back to the camp. This was what she'd agreed to? Where had her mind been? Noruiel shook the thought away and gathering her courage, made her way confidently into the camp, her head held high. She was an Akira and she'd been assigned here. They'd simply have to get used to the idea...and so would she.

It was not long at all, instantly really, before she was noticed and every man around her came to some kind of attention. It was not respectful attention, though, but something different, like the kind of attention a predator gives an unidentified danger or prey. They were not sure which one she was, but none of them made a move toward her and for that Noruiel was grateful. Most of them didn't look particularly menacing and they were all strangely clean for their occupation, but the blue-eyed female didn't trust a soldier farther than she could throw him. It was just a fact in her world that the male race was trouble. Even Kahilnar made her nervous in his own way, but at least she knew that the Easterling had no interest in her except what her gift could provide. With these men, it was all up in the air and she didn't like that at all.

None of these males looked pleased to see her, either and Noruiel felt a general feeling of dislike and distrust from all of them. The lack of trust she was used too, but the dislike? What reason did they have to not like her? They didn't even know her. Sure, she hadn't been expecting them to love her, but what had happened to common courtesy? The thought irritated the half-elf before she'd even spoken to anyone and she was sure her face reflected that. She was unaware that she'd lost some slight control on her gift until she saw some of the men she passed backing away without thought, looking mildly startled.

The Akira winced inwardly and reigned in her annoyance, drawing her power back and keeping it leashed once more. No matter how angry she got, there was no excuse for losing control, even a small amount. Noruiel knew it would not gain her any friends in this place and might have hurt her chances already. So it was that the Akira eyed the man who approached her warily. He was large, very bulky with muscle and his appearance was gruff. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties with black hair and as he grew closer, Noruiel saw the twinkle of friendliness in his dark eyes that she'd been too distracted to sense from him through her irritation. The woman mentally scolded herself and started to pay more attention to those around her once more as the man stopped before her.

"Ah, Akira Moon. I had never thought to see your type among the Sercecet. To what do we owe this visit?"

For a long moment, Noruiel was unsure what to say and even more unsure about what to feel. Akira Moon? Her type? Was the man mocking her? Suddenly the half-elf's moon-scar on her right cheek seemed to almost burn and the brown-haired female resisted the urge to touch it. She'd been mocked many times for the unlucky coincidence between her month-name and her scar, so the feeling of silent laughter at her expense was not new, but it still stung. The Akira took a deep breath and chose to ignore it. She ignored the reference her 'her type', too. Apparently Akira were truly not welcome in this place. That was too bad because she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"I have been assigned to the Sercecet by Mittanyë Nareke and Lastallë Yileke until further notice. My name is Noruiel. If you prefer a more formal title, you can call me Akira Hísimisil, Ikatla Akira or Akira Fëalassë. What might your name and rank be?" Perhaps she was a bit more brisk than she should have been, but it caught the man's attention and he blinked in clear surprise. It was no doubt due to her short and to the point sentences, the determination in which they were delivered and the annoyance that colored them. She was no twittering female to be coddled OR looked down upon, and she would make that clear right now.

It seemed to not have worked quite the way she wanted, though, as the man before her raised a brow before clearing his throat, glancing at the interested men watching the two of them with an expression on his face that she could not define. The emotion coming off him was amusement and some incredulity, though. He turned back to the slip of a woman before him and smiled in a friendly way, not at all put off by her clear indignation. "I am called Mountain by the men here and I am Commander Renegade's Second. I meant no disrespect, Akira Noruiel. Everyone in this camp has an alias, much like the Rangers in the North. I simply thought Moon suited you, milady." The man's voice was friendly, almost gentle and the half-elf instantly deflated, feeling sheepish for her reaction, especially since she could now feel no more than genuine kindness from this man.

"I..I am sorry. I am...somewhat nervous and..." The Akira didn't even know what to say and that seemed to be the first thing she'd done right around this large man as he smiled and gestured for her to follow him as he walked through the camp. The Akira did so with a sigh, looking neither left nor right, and instead focusing her attention on 'Mountain'. The man glanced down at her as she caught up with him, keeping to his side despite his long strides - which he shortened for her sake. "Relax, Akira Moon. They are not as hard as they seem." He clearly meant the men around them who had nearly stopped all activity at her presence and continued to watch as she passed by.

Noruiel glanced at them before raising a brow, her voice coming back to her along with some of her lost confidence. "I am not sure I agree, Hiro Mountain. I feel something completely different from them." She saw Mountain glance down at her again and gave a level look. "They don't trust me, they don't want me here and like it or not, they are going to have to get used to my presence anyway." She said the last bit while looking directly at the men around her, feeling some satisfaction when many of them looked away hastily.

The large man laughed at the entire scene, his dark eyes sparkling in approval. "With that kind of attitude, you should fit right in, Akira Moon! Come, Renegade is just ahead."

The half-elf looked ahead at where he indicated with a sudden feeling of uncertainty. She was unsure of the cause until she saw _him_. He stood much taller than her, though, not as tall as Mountain and his build could only be described as slender, but in no way could the Akira mistake him for a female as she took in his shirtless state and the muscles revealed to her eyes. His long, gold hair was unbound but for two small braids that started at his temples and disappeared behind distinctly pointed ears. He seemed to be in deep conversation with the man he was sparring with and Noruiel felt her stomach give the briefest of flutters when he smiled briefly, the expression sitting easily on his face. What made the Akira jump and know instantly why she felt nervous around him, though, was when Mountains called out, gaining his attention and the gold-haired elf's dark brown eyes met her own blue ones.

She could feel nothing from him. It was not even like running into a wall, but rather like striking at air. There was nothing to fight, nothing to push against or try to overcome. He just _wasn't there_. The feeling was unnerving and Noruiel swallowed hard as he approached. Renegade. That was the name he went by and Noruiel did not have trouble believing it - Nareke certainly described him as such. The Akira had seen him before, too, with Daerhael, but she hadn't spoken to him and he had barely acknowledged her. She hadn't felt him then either, but had thought maybe he was just good at shielding. This, though, this was like nothing she'd ever felt before and it scared her to a small degree because she didn't know how to handle it. Her gift KNEW something was there, but she could not feel it, could not 'see' it.

The Akira watched, trying to not show her unease, as he approached with the distinct grace of his kind, his expression already closed-off and no longer containing any of the relaxed ease he'd had while sparring. His sword was now sheathed at his hip and he hadn't bothered to put his tunic back on before coming to where she and Mountain stood, appearing to have no qualms about the state of his half-undress. Noruiel was determined to ignore it as well since it would seem this might have to be something she dealt with here if the other men around her were anything to go by. Many of them had no shirts on, too, and the Akira now thought it might be because they all seemed to be in this area of camp - apparently it was the equivalent of a barracks in the camp.

She pushed the thought away as the Second spoke calmly to the Commander as the elf approached. Mountain seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air or was just ignoring it. Noruiel would have bet anything that it was the latter as the she sensed great amusement from the man right now.

"Renegade, this is Akira Noruiel. She's been assigned to us by the Leaders. Did you know anything about it?"

Noruiel could clearly see that, no, Renegade had not been informed of any such thing and he was far from happy about it. What the Akira did not know was how he would react to it now that he did know. Any information she was getting from him now was through facial expression alone. The experience made her feel vulnerable and she instantly didn't like it. So it was that when he spoke, his voice deep and young, she bristled, expecting a fight before she even got one.

"No, 'Tain. I didn't." Noruiel found herself pinned by light brown eyes and she blinked, frowning slightly in confusion for the change in color even as he spoke to her. "What is your purpose here, Empath?" The way he said the title indicated his clear disdain for her power and the half-elf found herself responding in a much more snapped tone than she'd used a in a long time. "You. Apparently you seem to have a death-wish that never quite gets fulfilled despite the many attacks on the camp that provide numerous monster activity and plenty of opportunities to get yourself killed." Behind her, Noruiel heard Mountain snort with barely restrained laughter, but Renegade's expression didn't change. In fact, it seemed to grow even more cold, but his reply was anything but calm.

She'd gotten a rise out of him.

"I don't need a tag-a-long. Especially not a female one at that. Go back to the other side of the valley, Empath. You don't belong here."

"Oh, believe me, I would MUCH rather go back to the other end of the valley than be stuck here with an arrogant Vahrin, but unfortunately for both of us I was sent here to follow orders. This is my assignment and I am not leaving. I suggest you get used to it." Noruiel kept her voice level, refusing to yell, but her nails were pressed so firmly into her hands that she was sure they could start bleeding any moment. She smirked inwardly at seeing some anger flit through Renegade's dark blue eyes and knowing she was getting to him as much as he was her. Wait...dark blue eyes? Weren't they brown before? Noruiel knew her own naturally blue eyes were probably as brown as his had been a moment before, but was it just her imagination that made his formally brown eyes seem blue to her? She was curious about the strange occurrence, but not about to ask about it as the elf before her spoke again, his voice scathing and making very little effort to disguise it, though, he did keep his volume low.

"You are not going to last a week here. The first attack will see you running back to the other end of the valley and all the way back to your pathetic excuse for a Kingdom over the mountains. This isn't your war, you don't belong here and you're not welcome, _Empath_." They were the last words he said before walking past her, stalking really, and disappearing into the camp. Noruiel stood where she was for a long, long moment, feeling both like crying and screaming. She had the most intense desire to run after him and...and...well, she didn't know exactly what she would do, but it would be painful! The Akira forced herself to a take a deep breath, holding in both the scream and the tears.

He was NOT going to beat her.

Noruiel took another deep breath, letting it out slowly before she turned to look at Mountain who was watching her carefully, but not without sympathy. The half-elf ignored the latter emotion. "Hiro Mountain, do you perhaps have a place I could stay until my things arrive tomorrow?"

The man nodded, but raised a brow, smiling slightly. "You're staying, Akira Moon?"

Eyes that were quickly turning blue once more looked into the large man's dark ones with a clear, defined smirk. "I wouldn't even think about leaving now, Hiro Mountain. And please, call me Moon." She gave the male a smile and his laughter was heard clear across the camp.

* * *

_Evening..._

* * *

Kahilnar felt his heart speed up as they neared the pass that would take them into the valley that was the Rebel Home. The Easterling could not help but extend his gift, just to get a glimpse of where it was they were heading and he found his lips curling into a smile when his power did not show him the valley, but rather a very large dragoness perched on a mountain ledge, overlooking the valley with a clear view of the pass.

Sharpmist.

It kept all of his self-control to keep his emotions of relief, happiness and even an eagerness to himself. He wanted to surprise the dragoness as much as he was able and that required keeping her out still. Sure, it was mean, but he only found an evil type of pleasure in it and bit his lip to keep from chuckling. He felt like a child again, coming up with some mischief that his mother could fully guess at, but pretended to be ignorant of just to play along with him. It was a funny feeling, but one he didn't want to give up just yet.

Besides, Kahilnar looked back at the pale shape-shifter leaning against his back, held on tightly by Kahilnar grip on his wrists, and knew there was a more serious reason for making Sharpmist wait, too. As soon as Sharpmist knew that Kahilnar was here, Gweltari would know that Alagos was here, too...if she didn't already. The Easterling didn't like admitting it to himself and would never admit it out loud, but he was NOT looking forward to confronting Gweltari. No, it was not his fault that Alagos had been captured or that it had been his father who'd captured him the last time, but the woman was going to want to blame someone and both Diraron and Kilicar were not here. She would blame Kahilnar and he knew it.

The Easterling, feeling the steady if shaking breathing of the sleeping male behind him, could not regret knowing Alagos, though, even if he did come with Gweltari in tow. The shape-shifter had helped him more than Alagos would ever acknowledge. By simply being who he was - cryptic, helpful, infuriating, afraid, teasing, mocking, selfless - the shape-shifter had taught Kahilnar how to be patient, compassionate, cunning and long-suffering. They had butted heads, yes, but the black-haired male could never wish that they'd not met or endured what they had together. Not now.

He kept that thought in mind as Thalbor rode up and after remaining silent for a long moment, the Ranger glanced over with the beginning of a grin. _"So, Easterling, how exactly do you plan on surviving my sister?"_ His voice was full of false curiosity, more laughter than anything in his tone and Kahilnar raised a brow, noting that Taurnar had ridden close enough to hear the conversation._ "Oh, I simply plan on hiding behind you, Wolf. I am sure that you can handle your sister much better than I."_

Taurnar burst out laughing at the look on his twin's face and Thalbor scowled at both of them. Kahilnar grinned, but glanced back at Alagos in concern when the noise from the elder twin started to wake the shape-shifter. The white-haired male blinked his amber eyes slowly and the Easterling tightened his hold on the other male's hands - they had been wrapped around his waist while Alagos slept - right as Alagos jerked, not having expected to wake on a moving animal.

_"Easy, Alagos."_ His voice was enough to make the shape-shifter relax again, starting to hold on to Kahilnar's clothes as he woke more fully. The Easterling let go of the other male's wrists and glanced at Taurnar to see how the man gauged the shape-shifter's condition. He was encouraged by the small smile the younger twin gave him and even more surprised when he heard Alagos' voice enter his head, sounding tired, but alert.

**"I'm fine and no one is going to need to handle Gweltari."**

Green eyes glanced back sharply into amber as Alagos sat up a bit, obviously feeling dizzy if his grip on Kahilnar's shirt was anything to go by, but determined to regain some kind of composure before he saw his bonded. The Prince frowned. How had Alagos known they were talking about Gweltari anyway? _"You are teasing, right? She is not going to be happy, Alagos and we both know she does not like me."_

The shape-shifter offered a weak smile, but didn't even attempt to open his mouth even though both the twins were looking back and forth between them, wondering what exactly was being said on Alagos' side of the conversation.** "You don't know her like I do, Kahil. She will be furious, yes, but she knows that this isn't your fault. She will want someone to blame, but...she will not take it out on you if I ask it of her."**

_"Yes, only if you ask it of her, though."_

Amber eyes pierced his green ones and in them Kahilnar could see a deep hurt, exhaustion, longing, but also a clear, logical mind. **"And if it was I who had to rescue Sharpmist, would you be no less upset with me even if you knew there was nothing I could do?"**

The question stopped the Easterling cold for he knew the shape-shifter was right. Kahilnar sighed and looked away, mumbling under his breath about shape-shifters who knew too much for their own good with big mouths. He felt the smallest of tremors against his back that gave proof to the fact that Alagos was silently laughing.** "Seeing as how it hurts too much to speak, your statement about my mouth is wrong, Kahil."**

Kahilnar opened his mouth to retort or maybe ask why it was that Alagos throat hurt so much, but he didn't get the chance as the whole group of riders pulled up at the entrance to the pass as guards emerged from the red rocks around them, coming forward to greet the leader of the riders, Silin. After what seemed like a great deal of talking and the heard guard looking back at both Kahilnar and Alagos with clear surprise, but what looked to be relief, they were all let through the narrow pass, their horses only able to go three abreast between the two towering cliffs. Kahilnar passed between them with a buzz of excitement traveling through his skin and as they cleared the walls he let the control he'd been keeping over his emotions go.

High above him, on a cliff-ledge further in the valley, a white dragon stilled instantly, her head whipping in the direction of the pass as smoke blew from her nose. A woman with curly dark-brown hair was not far behind her in sensing the presence of someone she loved and the two females seemed to move in union. The woman ran to the dragoness, practically leaping onto her back as the white creature crouched to leap into the air. A thunderous roar split the air as the battle dragoness took flight.

On the ground, Kahilnar's horse skittered nervously like all the mounts around it, but the Easterling grinned up into the sky, watching as the deadly creature came closer, scattering some screaming people as she landed carelessly close to the group and the people coming to meet them. Kahilnar didn't even notice the chaos, his body scrambling from the stupid creature it had been forced to ride for a week now and toward the dragoness and the flight it craved. He would later be ashamed to say he didn't even think of Alagos, the twins, Gweltari or anyone else for that matter. All his attention was focused on the red eyes that watched him intently, a mixture of anger and something else, something STRONG in their blood-hued depth.

The Easterling was finally running for his dragoness and there was no greeting for them, no words of comfort or warmth. There was only a wild desire to battle, to fly, to bite, to know they were one heart again, to know they were enemies again and neither of them questioned it as Kahilnar sprang for Sharpmist's back even as she launched herself into the air. The dragoness let out a snarl as unexpected claws dug into her scales and the black-haired male on her back growled back, gripping her hard as they shot into the sky, the wind whipping his hair into a frenzy and lifting the battle dragoness' wings higher into the cloud.

There was no warning and none was needed as Sharpmist suddenly dropped, folding her wings and spinning almost out of control for the ground. The dragoness only let up when she heard what she'd been waiting for: laughter. Wide, white wings snapped up and Kahilnar shouted in happiness, finally releasing his death-grip on Sharpmist's scales and pressing his cheek against the, uncaring of the blood that smeared his cheek.

**"Rovina."**

**"Miharq."**

The two words were snarled, growled and contained more message than either of them could every truly convey. It was enough for both of them and Kahilnar smiled even as Sharpmist roared again.

He was finally home again.

* * *

Gweltari had leaped off Sharpmist the moment the dragoness has landed and she'd ignored Kahilnar entirely when he'd run past her, her focus entirely on the white-haired male slipping slowly off of a brown horse with greatest of control. The woman could feel each move like it was her own and she could feel the pain that resulted from each one, too. It was enough to make tears trail down her cheeks before she even reached Alagos, willing her legs to move faster as she ran to get to his side.

The woman let out a shriek of rage when she felt someone grab her arm - it was Taurnar, innocently attempting to make her slow down lest she do something to harm Alagos, not understanding that she felt every wound upon his back, every painful swallow, every throb of his head and would do nothing to harm him - and Alagos' head snapped up sharply, his teeth bared in anger. Amber eyes met green-gray and everything faded away for Gweltari. She barely felt it when her brother let her go and she slid out of his hold. Her feet took her to the shape-shifter without thought and the woman only knew she was crying because Alagos was, too.

Gweltari was not sure when she'd ended up in Alagos' arms, but she was painfully alert to the problem of where to wrap put her arms and hands. Valar, was there no part of him undamaged! The woman finally wrapped her arms gently about his neck and she felt the shuddering, but silent sobs that wracked the lithe frame that pressed against her smaller one. It was all Gweltari needed to pull herself together and she breathed deeply, speaking softly.

_"I'm here, Alagos. It is well now, amin Sadron, I promise."_ She said the words for herself as much as for him, but while Gweltari felt Alagos relax slightly against her, she could not access his mind at this time. It was closed too tightly. All she could feel was the barest wisps of intelligence, enough to communicate, but not enough to give her any information. He was hiding and the ranger woman let him for the time being. She'd known he'd be damaged in some way from this. She could only hope that not all progress had been lost. The thought was a painful one, enough to make her want to sob, but she pushed it away with strength she was not truly aware of having to focus her attention on Alagos himself.

Gweltari finally willed her arms to untangle themselves from her shape-shifter's neck and she truly looked him over then, wincing at the dark blood in his white, but now dirty hair, the raggedness of his tunic - completely shredded in the back with bandages showing through every tear - and the hateful collar about his neck. The metal had seemed to burn her skin as she hugged him and she now touched it slowly with her fingertips. Her eyes must have shown the horror she felt because the metal shuddered under her fingers and Gweltari's eyes were drawn back up the dark amber ones that watched her.

Looking at the shadow of fear in the shape-shifter's gaze and feeling the pain that radiated from him, through him, Gweltari did not think twice about what she did next. The ranger woman cupped the back of Alagos' head gently and went on her tiptoes until their lips met in a soft kiss that sent a tremble through the white-haired male that had nothing to do with fear or pain. I pleased Gweltari and she kissed him again, a bit deeper this time until she felt Alagos' body relax against her own, his hand finding her side in a clear gesture of affection and protectiveness that made her heart soar.

She had not lost him completely.

The thought was an exhilarating one and it stayed with her even as she heard a loud clearing of the throat from someone behind her. Gweltari pulled away from Alagos reluctantly - smiling at him gently as his eyes fluttered open, relief and love in them - and looked at her brothers who were both staring at her, at Alagos with expression of incredulity. It was Taurnar who spoke first, clearing his throat at least three times before the words would come out.

"_Uh, Tari...when..did this um...happen?"_

The ranger woman merely rolled her eyes at both her brothers and looked back at Alagos without answering. She instantly cursed to see the hazy look that had come over his eyes and then swore again when his legs buckled. She managed to keep him from hitting the ground and looked up at the person who helped her in thanks. Green-gray eyes met green ones and Gweltari froze for a moment at seeing Kahilnar - who had got back from flying a minute before. The Easterling spoke before she could.

_"He was drugged with something, remember? I don't think it is out of his system and he needs a place he can rest."_

_"A place has been arranged."_ The voice belonged to someone familiar and many pairs of eyes looked toward Daerhael as he approached them, a dark-haired, hazel eyed woman at his right side holding a girl-child of about two with dark hair and blue-gray eyes, a young man on his left with the woman's looks and a young girl with green-blue eyes before him. The guard looked worried when he caught sight of Alagos, now in Kahilnar's arms and he gestured toward the tents not far from where they were now. _"One has been erected for him specifically."_ He gave Gweltari a sympathetic look when the woman closed her eyes in relief.

_"I knew the caves would be a bad place to put him. Come."_

The Easterling, ranger woman and twins needed no further urging as they followed the other man.

* * *

_Night..._

* * *

_"Stars, is there no where they did not hurt you?"_ The sad whisper was the first thing that greeted Alagos' ears and he blinked slowly, white greeting his eyes. He soon realized he was looking at the smooth texture of sheets and he knew that he was in a tent by the noise of the fabric rippling in the wind. The next thing the shape-shifter became aware of was the gentle sensation of fingers running with feather softness over the bruises on his side, over his ribs and fevered skin. He would have groaned at the cooling sensation that came with the touch if his throat hadn't hurt so much, but in some strange way the owner of the hand seemed to hear the sound anyway and the fingers stopped for a moment, surprised.

Alagos only realized that he'd made the sound in his mind and that his mind was open to Gweltari now when the woman spoke to him quietly, her fingers tracing again lightly as she slowly discovered the reason for the sound he'd made._ "The healer says the fever should go down completely soon. No one will come in here tonight unless I request it, not even my Kahilnar or my brothers, though, they are not happy about it. We are alone and you are safe, so just lie still, Alagos."_

The shape-shifter didn't respond verbally, but relaxed once more, feeling the forming scabs on his back pull unpleasantly on his skin. His body felt much too hot, his ribs ached, the throbbing in his head would not abate long enough to let him drift off again and swallowing was agony. Alagos only realized that there were tears running down his face when the fabric under him became wet and Gweltari's fingers moved from his side to his cheek, stroking gently. She came into sight soon after and it was with no hesitation that she laid down beside him, running her slender fingers over his arm and then brushing his face again. She moved slowly from his face to his throat after a moment and it was in that moment that Alagos realized the collar was off his neck, probably removed by a smithy while he was asleep. Another thing that instinctively became clear to him was that the woman's fingers were dangerously close to the pressure point over his jugular vein and Alagos stiffened, alarming Gweltari enough that she stopped all movement and watching him carefully, she brought her fingers back down to his arm, an obvious safe area right now.

_"Will you not tell me what happened?"_ The request was whispered and Alagos felt the tears trail faster as pressure built in his chest. He wanted to say no, to act like it had not happened and like he was fine. He didn't want Gweltari seeing what was in his mind. He trusted her and he loved her. He knew she would not reject him or judge his reactions to the pain, but...he still didn't want her to see it. The shape-shifter battled for a long few minutes with what he wanted and what he knew was right. In the end his amber eyes opened slowly to meet Gweltari's green-gray and the woman felt herself instantly pulled into his world, his recent past.

The first stifled gasp of pain from the woman's lips made the shape-shifter flinch violently, but he resisted the urge to pull away from her. Gweltari could do this. He knew that. She wanted to understand. He had let her in before and he could do it again because he refused to go back to the way they used to be. He couldn't do that to her, to himself and his heart cried out in pain at the very thought of being separated from her that way again. His spirit needed her to heal and his heart needed her to live. Eru had made them that way, the Creator had made that much clear and Alagos wouldn't reject it.

Still, it was beyond hard to relive the memories of being looked over like a piece of meat by Kilicar, of being threatened with being 'tamed', being whipped and struck, of Diraron's experimentation on his pressure point and the terror he'd felt knowing he'd never get to see the sun again. There was a good memories there, too, though and he felt Gweltari smile at the teasing banter between Kahilnar and him. He felt her interest as he explained the dragon history and the memory he had as a child involving Sharpmist and purple dye. She held his hand tightly through the whole thing, through the entire week and he felt her breathe in shakily as she watched his encounter with Gabriel and the Creator, the emotions he'd felt and the peace that had overcome him. The only thing he did not allow her to see was the stunt his gift had pulled today and that was only because he was not sure it was something that she need worry about or even something he might need to worry about. It could have been just a one time thing after all and Gweltari didn't like what his gift did to him, anyway.

The ranger woman finally pulled back, overwhelmed. She lay there for a long minute before opening her own eyes to meet his own and Alagos found that it was he viewing her mind this time. He saw Sharpmist's anger and felt Gweltari's despair. He couldn't help but feel amusement listening to her talk with Eru, so similar to his own in many ways. Tigeki's presence in the valley surprised him and he was unsure what to think about Emeraldsong. Gweltari's suspicions about both Nareke and Yileke gave him something to think about and he stored the information for later, wanting to investigate the possible information.

Amber eyes opened slowly after a while to see green-gray ones watching him patiently and Alagos felt no more pressure in his chest. In fact, his body was entirely at ease and Gweltari seemed pleased about the fact. The ranger woman spoke quietly once again. **"You forgot the injury to your neck. How did you get that?"**

The shape-shifter frowned and reached up to feel what he could not see. A slender hand prevented him from doing so, holding his hand gently in restraint. **"Let me. You might hurt it more than the collar has already."** The reprimand was gentle and Gweltari's moved her fingers to trace the outside of each small, straight scar on either side of his windpipe. They were each about an inch long and about half an inch wide and Gweltari told him they were clean-cut and burned shut. Alagos looked at her in confusion. He had no memory of this injury or how he might have gotten it.

Gweltari looked worried about the lack of knowledge she viewed in his eyes and instead asked something else. **"Do you know what kind of drug you were given?"** The blank expression she received was answer enough and the ranger woman sighed, but didn't press. If he didn't remember, he didn't remember and she could tell Alagos was not hiding anything from her. He simply didn't know. If Gweltari had to guess as to the reason why, she'd say it was either the drug that blurred his memory or that the drug had been given while he was half-conscious after Kilicar had whipped and beat him. Both were a possibility and now that it was over with, they were also irrelevant. The drug had been given, the cuts on Alagos' throat made and now it hardly mattered when or how it was done as they dealt with the aftermath of the deeds.

The ranger woman felt Alagos tensing up with the stress of not being able to remember, though, and she moved her fingers without truly thinking about it, touching his throat gently. The effect was immediate as the shape-shifter stiffened, fear running through him unchecked despite the fact that he KNEW Gweltari would not hurt him. His breathing grew hitched the longer she touched his skin and the woman hesitated, looking at his closed eyes.

_"Alagos. Look at me. Please."_ The request was almost pleading and the white-haired male did as she asked, his dark amber eyes meeting her green-gray ones. Gweltari moved her fingers up slightly then and the male flinched, but didn't look away and the Akira spoke in a whisper through his mind.** "I love you, Alagos. I will never hurt you."** Her fingers slid upward further, their touch as gentle as silk until Gweltari felt Alagos' pulse pounding against her fingertips. The ranger woman stopped there for a time, her gaze holding his until his pulse slowed slightly and his body stopped trembling so hard. The fact that he'd not jerked away from her, tried to move or told her to stop was a good sign and Gweltari knew that while Alagos was struggling with this, it was more of his body fighting than his heart.

Gweltari looked down at her fingers for a moment before meeting the amber eyes that watched her. _"I love you."_ She said the words with great affection before pressing gently on the place she knew the pressure point to reside. The effect to Alagos' body was almost instant as it went almost limp, all tension draining and unlike when Diraron had done it, Gweltari could feel not only Alagos' body relaxing, but his mind also. His pulse slowed under her fingers and she smiled at his half-lidded eyes that still watched her intently. The ranger woman chuckled softly and moved her head closer to his until she was close enough to kiss him. And Gweltari did just that, lightly at first with a just a brush of her lips against his and then more firmly as she felt him kissing her back. Her fingers never eased of their light pressure on his vein and her thumb stroked his skin absentmindedly, just happy that he was relaxed. She was happy that he was feeling less pain now, too.

The first shudder that traveled like a ripple down Alagos' body surprised her as much as it did the shape-shifter and the white-haired male's body filled with a hum that traveled from her gentle fingers all the way down to his lower stomach. The sensation caused his pulse to start spiking again and Gweltari heard Alagos' voice in her head for the first time since they'd seen each other. **"Nahisya...st..stop, please."** The words seemed to take effort, but not because of pain and Gweltari immediately removed her fingers from his skin and the pressure point, pulling her head back as well with a keen blush of embarrassment.

Alagos felt the emotion from her clearly and his eyes opened after a moment to look playfully into her own. **"I didn't know it could do that and neither did you."** He was telling the truth - never having known anything but pain and forced relaxation from the pressure point - and he felt a smile twitch his lips as Gweltari started giggling and then laughing, her smile wide. The shape-shifter finally gave a smile of his own, completely amused by her reaction and the tension between them eased into familiarity and comfort.

**"I love you, Nahisya."** The words were softly spoken, but Gweltari heard them with her mind and her heart, and they gave her a peace she had not felt since he'd slid off that brown horse. She smiled at Alagos and felt his fingers brush against her cheek with contentment.** "I love you, too."**

The ranger woman moved closer to him again after a time and curled as close as she could to the lithe male, careful of any injuries and carefully checking his temperature every so often. The two drifted into a light sleep every hour or so throughout the night until the fever abated early the next morning. Alagos woke when it broke, feeling cold as he'd worked his way out from the covers, finding them too hot before. The shape-shifter went to grab them without thought and hissed with pain as he pulled the wounds on his back. Gweltari woke instantly at the noise and brushed his hair back, trying to comfort without harming him further and Alagos decided he'd had enough.

The shape-shifter closed his eyes and he felt Gweltari move away out of instinct alone as his shape began to change. For Alagos' part, he merely felt relief that he was shifting at all. He hadn't told Kahilnar, but he'd briefly tried to do it while riding to the rider's camp and had been unable to focus long enough to feel another animal instinct. The realization had been scary, but now his body seemed to be working fine, if slowly from exhaustion and the white wolf that looked at Gweltari wagged his tail with the happiness of being pain-free, healed. It was only as Alagos slowly changed his shape back into that of a human and sat up that he realized something was terribly wrong.

It wasn't the new scars on his back, now there permanently because they'd had some time to heal, or the white, silvery marks on his neck where the cuts had been...no, it was the fact that when he opened his mouth to speak to Gweltari...no sound came out. There was no word or hint of a word, no raspy noises or even a growl, a grunt. Nothing. There was only silence and when Alagos looked at Gweltari, he knew that she felt the same dread that he did.

* * *

**Review and please, no flames and no throwing things at me. Yeah...that's all I have to say...**


	24. Gleina

**Disclaimer:** I own the world, but not Lord of the Rings.

A/N ~ Sorry it's taken to long, guys. Been a very busy and trying two (three?) weeks. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy!

Avarikal_  
_

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

_Crinik_ = Moron, a fool

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron. Warning: **Some point-of-view switching is going to be a little off time-wise, but everyone will be on the same clock in the next chapter. :)**  
**

* * *

_Early morning, about two hours before dawn..._

* * *

**_Gleina ~ Bound_  
**

_"Alagos! Alagos, breathe!"_

The panicked voice reached the shape-shifter through a haze of his own panic and he did as the voice said, drawing in oxygen with deep inhales and exhales, trying to steady his pounding heart. Thought slowly came back to him and the white-haired male blinked, feeling an overwhelming fear sweep through him. He couldn't speak. Why couldn't he speak! Alagos reached up to feel his throat, his fingers brushing against the two small cuts that looked like they'd been healed for years. He knew his throat had been injured in some way, but it should have healed when he changed...it should have been fine now. The realization that it was not scared him and his wide amber eyes looked into Gweltari's green-gray as she palmed his cheek, trying to stay calm herself.

**"I can't speak, Nahisya. I try, but nothing comes out."** The words tumbled from his mind into hers with all the terror he felt and Gweltari paled, but took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly before opening them again, her thumb stroking his skin gently, trying to sooth him. Alagos could easily see through the facade, though, and he knew she was as scared as he was right now and perhaps a bit more-so as she had not known exactly what was wrong until this very moment, when he'd told her. She had known SOMETHING was wrong, but not exactly what and hearing that her bonded could not speak...

"_Just breathe, Alagos. We'll get the healer. He'll know what to do."_

It was the only thing she could think to say even as she knew she was speaking from desperation alone. The shape-shifter looked at her for a long moment and finally nodded. He didn't believe her, but Gweltari needed to see him physically agreeing to function even if she and he both knew that she was only speaking from false hope. The shape-shifter knew his body, his healing ability and what could injure him, and the ranger woman knew his mind intimately. They were both lying to themselves at this time, but they also knew that to admit the truth at this very moment would send them reeling as they had not expected anything like this to happen. Not so soon after they'd gotten back together again.

Gweltari was looking at him intently and Alagos swallowed hard, relieved to feel no pain, but almost wishing for it if it would give him his voice back. The white-haired male tried to smile for his bonded, but he knew the attempt failed as soon as Gweltari tried to return the expression and only ended up biting her lip against crying. They were both beyond scared and it showed when the tent flap was thrown back, causing them both to jump. Alagos bared fangs at the two people who entered, feeling a strange vibration in his throat that made absolutely no sound and caused him to feel like coughing. He only knew the attempt at sound to be a growl because of the reaction of his body, but knowing he was trying to make the threatening noise and hearing nothing was odd.

As it was, he had no reason to threatened and soon became aware of this as Thalbor and Taurnar stopped at the entrance, looking cautious but also amused. Alagos let his animal-like fangs shrink back into human teeth as he recognized Gweltari's brothers and his body relaxed, tired once more. Gweltari gave a shaky sigh of relief and touched his arm in reassurance, standing to greet her brothers properly as she'd been unable to do the night before. Both twins hugged her, but looked between the woman and the shape-shifter with worry. They'd heard their sister's frantic voice from outside the tent - they'd been nearby in their own tent all night - and after debating for a long moment, had decided to see what the problem was.

_"Tari, what's wrong?"_ It was Taurnar who spoke and he approached Alagos as he asked the question, feeling humbled when the shape-shifter merely suffered his healer's curiosity over the fact that Alagos was completely healed with long-suffering patience and without fear. The white-haired male had come a long way in trust since they'd last seen him and the twins had developed a bit more patience as well. There had been growth in both and Taurnar was glad to see that the shape-shifter's recent capture had not destroyed all of it, though, there were certain areas where it looked to have regressed again - like Alagos being completely wary of people he did not know again.

Thalbor stayed by his sister as his younger twin looked Alagos over, watching her carefully. He didn't hesitate to pull his younger sibling into a hug as her mouth started quivering at the simple question, unable to form the words to answer. His gray eyes went to Alagos' amber ones, wondering if perhaps, far-fetched as it seemed, the shape-shifter had hurt his sister in some way. After all, something had certainly changed between Gweltari and Alagos while they'd been away. Maybe one of those new changes had upset Gweltari? The white-haired male only looked back at him with both a sad and frustrated expression that the Ranger did not understand, though, and Thalbor glanced at his brother. What was going on?

Taurnar couldn't answer as he looked between the two again, now more worried than before._ "Alagos? What happened?"_ Maybe the shape-shifter would answer where his sister could not. The Ranger looked at Gweltari in surprise when she spoke this time, pulling away from Thalbor and sniffling, gaining composure. _"He can't answer you, Taur."_

_"What?"_ Confusion was stamped blatantly on both twins' faces and they looked at Alagos, causing the shape-shifter to look away in frustration, anger and something like shame even as he stood, slightly shaky. Gweltari went from her brother to Alagos' side with ease and fit neatly into his side, supporting him even as she offered comfort. Her green-gray eyes looked back at her brothers with obvious stress. _"He can't speak and we don't know why. Taurnar, would you get the healer?"_ The request was quiet and the Ranger didn't hesitate to agree, feeling suddenly very down-spirited. He had just witnessed the healing a dragon's body could do to itself even after being injured for days and he'd seen a mortal wound in Kahilnar's side healed within minutes not two days ago. He now knew some of the incredible abilities that shape-shifters' possessed...so if something bad enough had happened to Alagos' throat to keep him mute... Taurnar was unsure if there was any hope in the hands of a mere human healer to cure this ailment. He could not tell his sister no, though, not when she spoke like that and so he went to find the two men who'd taken care of Alagos last night.

Taurnar stayed behind, staying with the two as they sat again, looking utterly exhausted as they curled against each other. The more blunt and gruff twin decided to stay quiet for the time being, only sitting near them as he offered silent support. He and Taurnar had entered the tent hoping to find something very minor wrong that they could tease the two about before asking them about the romantic status they seemed to have, but the Ranger now easily pushed the thought away. There would be time to ask later. For now, however, he and his brother would be here to support them both just as siblings were supposed to do. The Ranger smiled slightly at the thought before he reached over and ruffled the shape-shifter's now clean white hair._ "Don't worry, Alagos. Whatever happens, you aren't alone in this, brother."_

Alagos smiled slightly, his amber eyes grateful even as he leaned away from the man in mock indignation and Gweltari chuckled, her eyes wet, but the tears refusing to fall. She had her brothers, she had Alagos and she would trust the promises the Creator had given her. No matter what happened.

* * *

Kahilnar wasn't sure what woke him. The Easterling laid where he was for a long moment - tucked comfortably against Sharpmist's side with the dragoness' tail wrapped around him to stave off chill and any threat - trying to figure out what could have disturbed him from the deepest sleep he'd had in a week now. He blinked up at the fading stars, a small smile coming to his face. Daerhael had offered him a tent, but the Easterling had refused, knowing he would find no sleep unless it be beside Sharpmist and being separated by the tent walls would have been too much for both of them if they were honest.

The Prince had gladly accepted the tent for his sisters, though, and he now looked in the direction their sleeping place stood, not far from Sharpmist's slumbering body. Kahilnar smiled fully this time. Last night had been rather interesting with these three females meeting for the first time...

(flashback) _Kahilnar followed the twins, Gweltari and Daerhael to the tent set up for Alagos, feeling the shape-shifter's weight growing heavier in his arms. The lithe body was actually very light, but the Easterling was beyond tired and he was relieved when he could finally put the white-haired male down on the bed inside the tent. Kahilnar stepped back at that point, feeling useless as Taurnar and two other healers practically swarmed over Alagos, treating his wounds, speculating on the drug he'd been given, trying to make him drink and many other things that the black-haired male tried not to focus on as the details made his head swim._

_He stayed out of the way for what seemed like a long time before one of the healers finally announced that he thought the shape-shifter would be fine for the night and it was time for everyone but Gweltari to leave. The Easterling let out a sigh of relief he had not been aware of holding and his green eyes met Gweltari's briefly before the healers shooed the twins, Daerhael and him out of the tent. The Prince saw that the female was not happy with him, but the fury he expected to see was absent, a begrudging gratefulness and promise of a later discussion in her gaze instead. Kahilnar decided he could deal with that right now and he dipped his head to the ranger woman before departing the tent._

_The Easterling's eyes immediately sought out his sisters once he was back outside in the cool air and he felt relief, seeing that they were with Hasia and Caadin. He didn't bother trying to find Sharpmist, as the dragoness was not hard to miss even in the growing darkness and he could feel her presence like the beat of his own heart as she waited for him to be done with his 'human business' as she sarcastically put it. Kahilnar glanced at the dragoness briefly with a reproving glare before his attention was captured by Daerhael as the man came to his side. The guard smiled at him and simply started speaking as the two of them made their way toward Daerhael's children and Kahilnar's sisters._

_"Everyone arrived safely. The Tsubasa have been welcomed here and are being housed with their wingless kin the Twanres. I have not had to explain their presence overmuch to the people here as of yet. A dragon called Dashheart and twin elflings named Actreo and Acwyn joined our group shortly after you left. That is them over there. They have been welcomed as well." Daerhael pointed out a small, slender dragon and two gold-haired children talking animatedly together and Kahilnar nodded, encouraging the guard to go on. Daerhael obliged. "Noruiel is currently assigned to the other side of the valley, a task she agreed to."_

_Green eyes cast a sharp glance at the guard. "Why?"_

_Daerhael suddenly looked slightly torn and even tired as he answered. "It is complicated, Kahilnar and it might be better to discuss such things tomorrow among the Rebel Leaders." Gray-blue eyes met the Prince's own with only a simple asking expression and the Easterling sighed. He was unhappy about the response, but unwilling to pursue the topic right now because if he was honest with himself, he was exhausted, too. He only wanted to sleep at this point and what Daerhael said had some logic to it. Right. That was why he was backing down..._

_Kahilnar frowned, changing the subject. "Dahal, I am not ready to meet your Rebel Leaders tonight." Normally he would have been choking on the words 'not ready', but the Easterling had learned a lot in the past few weeks and one of those things was when to admit, at least to someone he trusted, when he was not up for something. And the thought of meeting people who would most likely not be pleased to see him...it was enough to make the Prince shudder and then yawn widely, proving his point as the guard looked at him, amused._

_The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Very well. I was not planning on introducing you tonight anyway, but you have made your point. Go rest, my Prince. I will alert you if there is any change with Alagos."_

_The black-haired youth shook his head, laying a hand on the guard's shoulder. "Nay, Daerhael. Go be with your children and wife. If something happens to Alagos, Gweltari will know it and so will we. You have done enough this night, my friend." Kahilnar smiled at Daerhael, but blinked in confusion when the man only stared at him for a long moment, seemingly perplexed and yet proud at the same time. It was enough to make the Easterling feel like squirming uncomfortably, though, he resisted._

_"What?"_

_"You have grown up."_

_Green eyes rolled and Kahilnar growled, muttering under his breath as the guard smiled after his retreating figure. _(end flashback)

Kahilnar now smiled again at the recent memory and shook his head. Daerhael was right. He had grown up in the last few weeks. He couldn't help it what with so many people pestering him to do just that. Nusayya had been the first now that he thought about it. The Haradrim Princess had given him the water-cross that now hung about his neck, silent when unneeded, aggressive in its own way when provoked. She had said that he was avoiding Eru and that the Creator was trying to draw him back. She had been the first one to stand up to him in a long time, well, not counting Mahayre. The Southern Princess had not backed down when he'd been downright impossible and he knew that someday he would have to thank her for that.

Arienel had pushed him as well in her own way...but to be truthful, Kahilnar was still unsure how he felt about that. He and the Seer had never gotten along and he was pretty sure that was never going to change. There was just something about both of them that rubbed the other person the wrong way - and in a different way than Sharpmist did with him or even Gweltari. They just didn't trust each other and they could not rise above tolerating the others' presence. Still, the Easterling knew that part of what had driven him toward change was the persistent need to show up the red-haired Northerner and he could give that credit to her at least.

Daerhael had always been a constant stable and yet changer in his life and the guard had not been negligent in his job, even if he had disappeared for a few years. The man had created a niche in his mind, a weak spot toward dragons, things that were different and Kahilnar was grateful for it. Without the guard's stories, the nagging doubts he'd bred in Kahilnar's mind, the Prince would have never even considered that what he'd been taught was wrong and he never would have tried to satisfy his curiosity by investigating his doubts. Yes, he owed Daerhael much, but Kahilnar knew that both Sharpmist and Alagos would always come first in his mind, though.

The shape-shifter had taught him so much in such a short amount of time that Kahilnar almost found it hard to wrap his mind around how significant Alagos had actually been in his life. It was not so much that the white-haired male had answered all his questions or was even helpful when it came to imparting knowledge. No, it was the way Alagos left him to make his own decisions, neither nudging him one way or another. He let Kahilnar make his mistakes, followed his instructions and suffered any fallout in his own way, teaching the Easterling how it was to have people trust you even if it hurt them. It taught him to be wise in his decision-making. Alagos simply did and in doing, he taught because Kahilnar watched and listened. The watching and listening, though...those he could thank the shape-shifter for directly. Alagos had pretty much forced him to wait - impatiently - for the other male to speak and when Alagos did speak, Kahilnar had learned to listen lest he miss out on the information for the shape-shifter was not prone to repeating himself.

Alagos was still teaching him, but Kahilnar knew that Sharpmist was always going to be the most influential 'person' in his life. The dragoness had turned his world upside down when she'd landed in Harad that day and nothing had ever been the same since. The Prince looked at the large white and spike-covered head that lay only a few feet from his body - a head that was slightly BIGGER than his body - and smiled fondly in a way he could not express when the dragoness was awake. His tanned fingers ghosted over the white scales nearest his body. It happened to be Sharpmist's clubbed tail and said appendage moved further inward and closer to him at the contact. The large side he was relaxed against gave a rumbling growl before going relatively quiet again in deep sleep.

Kahilnar's smile widened. Looking at Sharpmist like this, it was easy to assume that she was a great cat - affectionate and even-tempered. One only had to wake her to know that was not true and his sisters had found that out quickly enough...

(continued flashback) "I need you to meet someone."

_The words made Katun look at him with narrowed eyes - most likely she was wondering who he could possibly know here, having never been with the Rebels - but Mahayre only grinned and let him pick her up without complaint. Usually the eight year old would have made some comment about how she was too old to be carried or that she could walk on her own, but the small Princess was tired and she was happy to be with her brother once again so all she did was smile and lean her head on his shoulder, comfortable on his hip._

_Kahilnar for his part subtly breathed in her scent, relieved to have his youngest sister in his arms, safe and in no danger of being taken from him or harmed. The Prince started walking toward Sharpmist, noting that the dragoness seemed to glow against the darkening red rocks around her as the sun went down. As he drew closer to the great creature Katun became increasingly uneasy, drawing closer to his side and tenser. Her dark eyes flickered from her half-brother to the battle dragoness who watched him intently with eyes the color of blood. What could he possibly want with this creature? Surely this was the person he wanted them to meet..._

_The Prince could only see his sibling's thought process and had to repress a smile when he spoke._ "Katun, Mahayre, this is Sharpmist._ Sharpmist, these are my sisters." Kahilnar both felt and heard his youngest sister's gasp of amazement as she looked up into the face of white scales, spikes, teeth and red eyes. Sharpmist looked back down at the small girl and puffed out some smoke, giving her bonded a look that was somewhat unimpressed. "She's a bit small, Miharq." The language was Westron and Kahilnar translated it for his sister, knowing she would not be pleased, but amused at the thought._

_Kahilnar couldn't help chuckling even as he shook his head when his sister's indignant squeak-squeal rang in his right ear. Mahayre was now glaring at the dragoness, her dark brown eyes spouting the same fire that fueled her brother's rage. Her voice was very different from Kahilnar's, though, carrying the innocence of youth and naivety. _"I am not small! I am perfectly normal for my age! My mother said so."_ The eight year old crossed her arms, trying to look intimidating, something nigh on impossible when facing a battle dragoness...and perched on an older brother's hip as he translated for you. The courage the child showed amused the dragoness, though, and Kahilnar smirked as a rumble ran through her body as she eyed the Princess._

_"You are small, Niya." There was a note in Sharpmist's voice that did not brook argument even if the girl could not understand the language. When Mahayre glared at her brother's translation of Sharpmist's words the dragoness continued. "I did not say your heart was weak, however, and to a dragon that is what matters. Stop pouting." The last bit was delivered with a bit of a growl, but like her brother, the Princess only grinned, nodding. Her small pride was soothed very easily and she could already see that while Sharpmist was just as sharp as her name might suggest, she would also be an excellent teacher if Mahayre listened. Unfortunately, Katun's was a bit different and the older Princess was watching all three speakers with a look bordering on disbelieving._

"This is who you wanted us to meet? Kahilnar! This is a Rovin and you are behaving like a Jaryn! Father would skin you alive!"

_Kahilnar wasn't sure why he flinched, but he did as he looked at the judgment and prejudice in his sister's dark eyes. A feeling, much like pain, rose in his chest and Sharpmist started to growl, the sound warning and savage. It honestly startled Kahilnar and his green eyes jerked away from his sibling to look at his dragoness. Her red eyes were not him, though, but on Katun and filled with a simmering anger the Prince had yet to witness from his bonded. The black-haired youth touched Sharpmist's white scales carefully, drawing her attention away from his sister who was now looking completely out of her depths. She had not expected that kind of reaction from the dragoness and frankly, Kahilnar had not either._

_That was why he now held the red eyes that met his own, silently questioning. Sharpmist could not have known what Katun had said as she didn't speak Rhunic. Well, she might have recognized 'Jaryn' for the insult it was, but somehow the Prince didn't think that was the problem here. No, it was something much deeper and as he looked at Sharpmist, she answered his question, her voice a low hiss, filled with restrained fury._

_**"If one more person causes you to feel like that again I will kill them, Miharq."** There was no mock frustration in her voice or even a feeling that she was half-kidding. Sharpmist simply said what she meant and there was no doubt in Kahilnar's mind that she would do exactly as she said. The thought both comforted and scared him._

**_"You can't do that, Rovina. I'm fine."_**

_A great cloud of smoke escaped Sharpmist's nostrils as she snorted and Mahayre jumped in Kahilnar's arms, holding on to him tightly. She didn't know what was going on, but Katun was very pale, Kahilnar was very quiet and the dragoness looked very mad. It was enough to make the eight year old nervous if nothing else._

**_"You are as far from fine as I am from gentle!"_**

_A black eyebrow rose. **"And this concerns you...why?"**_

_The retort left the dragoness speechless for a long moment before Kahilnar saw something in her eyes, in her mind that she had never truly let him see before. It was a fondness that one has for a friend or a child. It was the desire to protect another from harm, even if that harm was emotional. Sharpmist didn't want to see him hurt by blades or by words, and each and every time one of his people rejected him she felt what he stubbornly refused to show or even acknowledge on occasion; how much the disgust toward him by his own people bit deeply into his heart, causing self-doubt and pain. The dragoness had seen bits of it even before they left Gondor. She had seen it in the way Kahilnar talked about himself and than later when he'd been addressed by others in his homeland. Sharpmist had bitten her tongue, though, expecting her bonded to handle it in the same way he handled insult that came from her. She was shocked, however, when Kahilnar had not only let the words be said to him, but had also seemed to accept them, neither fighting back nor growing angered as she had._

_This, though, this was the final straw for the battle dragoness. She had known that Kahilnar's brothers would not accept him - she was surprised to see Sacalnun's part in the males' escape when she'd viewed the Easterling's mind during their flight - but to have Katun, a sister that her bonded had thought he could trust, insulting Kahilnar like she was... There was no merciful spot in Sharpmist's mind anymore and she held Kahilnar's green eyes firmly, not giving in even if his question had startled her._

_**"A team is only as strong as its weakest member. These words...they weaken you and I am a battle dragon. I WILL NOT be stuck with a weak partner. Understand, two-leg?"** The words were sharp, harsh and the dragoness saw that they had the desired effect as Kahilnar's green eyes darkened and the hurt dissolved before the indignant anger. The Prince's voice was a growl to equal one of her own - not that Sharpmist would ever admit this out loud. **"You are NOT going to kill anyone, Rovina, without permission. That is not a request. It's an order and you will obey it."**_

**_"Why?"_**

_Kahilnar's eyes narrowed and he set his sister down slowly, absently noting that she went to hug Katun tightly, both sister's watching the two of them carefully. **"Why? What do you mean 'why'?"** The emotion he was getting from the dragoness was confusing to the Easterling to say the least and he was genuinely confused, having expected the dragoness to blow a fuse on him, not calmly question why he was telling her to do something in the first place._

_Sharpmist only gave him a look, almost smug. **"Why should I not kill those who hurt you, Miharq? What good is it to keep them alive?"**_

_Green eyes lightened and blinked at her. Kahilnar didn't have an immediate answer for the winged creature before him. She was so intent on getting her way in this that the male knew his answer would have to be something she could understand, something dragon-like in nature. He was just unsure how to obtain that answer. Kahilnar growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the knots, dirt and dried blood his fingers encountered. **"Rovina...I..I don't know how to explain this to you!**" The Easterling groaned and met her eyes with his own exasperated ones. **"You can't just kill those who hurt me, especially if they are not considered an enemy by everyone else."**_

_Sharpmist's eyes darkened stubbornly and Kahilnar gritted his teeth, praying hard for patience as he spoke again, controlled. **"Fine. You want to kill anyone who hurts me? Then kill Katun. See how much I hurt then, Sharpmist. See how much pain I am in when you kill one of my family."** The words and her name coming from him seemed to penetrate the thick skull that was the battle dragoness' mind and her red eyes narrowed at him even as her head lowered thoughtfully. Her voice grew to a soft growl, almost painful in its question and frustration. **"Why won't you let me protect you?"**_

_Kahilnar sighed and did something that was rare between them, seldom dared. He rested his forehead against the white scales in front of him, taking a deep breath before speaking, his eyes closed as he saw Sharpmist with his mind alone. **"I don't want to see you hurt. I fear that if you try to protect me, you will be the one in need of protecting and I...I don't know how to keep you safe, Rovina."** The words were quiet, but almost choked out, as if his mouth didn't quite want to get around the admission. To her credit, though, Sharpmist didn't immediately mock the small speech, breathing warm air past her bonded, lifting his black hair away from his face and slightly pointed ears._

_**"Miharq, do you honestly think that there is anyone in your pathetic land that can actually harm me?**"_

_The slap to her scales was quick in coming and Sharpmist rumbled a laughter that sounded greatly like a bloodcurdling snarl. Kahilnar only glared at her, though, his teeth bared. **"You're not to kill anyone without asking, understand?"**_

_The dragoness only blew a cloud of smoke at him and growled. **"Fine, but don't think I am going to simply start obeying you, two-leg."**_

_Kahilnar rolled his eyes. **"I wouldn't dream of it."** Casting his dragoness one last scathing glance, he turned back to his sister, much calmer now. _"Katun, I AM a Rovin. Are you really surprised that I might know one? The King couldn't be more furious with me if I flew with a clan of Rovin and I honestly don't care what he thinks."_ The words were delivered with a bite and Katun didn't immediately respond, looking thoughtful. Finally the woman sighed, looking defeated. _"You are right. I was being foolish. I wanted to leave the palace to escape prejudice and I have only brought it with me to aim at you. I apologize, Kahilnar."

_The Princess' words were sincere and Kahilnar only nodded, watching as she turned to look at Sharpmist, speaking in halting Westron. "I sorry. Not thought before speaking. I welcome you."_

_Sharpmist did not hide her skepticism, but nodded. She would accept Katun's apology once and once only. The Princess seemed to sense this and gave a closed-mouth smile. Kahilnar could not help but think the two females very much alike._ (end flashback)

Kahilnar eyed his dragoness carefully for a long moment as the memory faded from the forefront of his thoughts. Sharpmist cared for him. It was not something she'd ever said directly, but it was unneeded. The Easterling knew the battle dragoness' mind better than she did...and yet, in others ways he didn't know it at all. She was both an open book and an enigma all at the same time. Kahilnar often found himself knowing what she would do before she did it and other times she'd shock him far beyond what he'd ever expect. Last night had been one of those times and it now made Kahilnar wonder just how _deeply_ Sharpmist actually cared for him.

Surely she couldn't be as fond of him as he secretly was of her? Kahilnar knew she felt protective of him, but how much of that was Sharpmist and how much of that was the Rishten? The dragoness seemed to barely tolerate him most of the time...and then she pulled something like this. Attacking anyone who hurt his feelings? It was almost laugh-worthy but for the fact that she had been so serious. It certainly made the Easterling wonder just how much Sharpmist has willingly started to care about him aside from what the bond made her feel.

Kahilnar sighed and pushed the thought away, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer just by simply wishing for one. Besides, he still hadn't figured out what had woken him in the first place... Both his sisters were still asleep - else he knew that Mahayre would be bouncing on him already - and Sharpmist's mind was calm, even if it was engaged in a fierce dream-battle. That was just Sharpmist, though, and nothing to worry about. No, something else had jolted his mind from sleep and the Easterling resisted the urge to grumble to himself as he finally moved from the cocoon his dragoness' body made around him, carefully stepping over Sharpmist's tail as he moved away.

He needn't have bothered as two red eyes came open at his movement - or was it because of the increased activity of his mind that signaled he was awake? - and Sharpmist simply watched him, silently questioning. Kahilnar only shrugged, still unsure himself why he was suddenly restless. The dragoness growled, but laid her head back down, neither going back to sleep, nor trying to hinder him as he took a few steps away from her and surveyed the camp.

His green eyes were swiftly drawn to a certain tent a short distance away and he blinked, catching movement in the twilight before dawn. Kahilnar's gaze narrowed, trying to see what was going on and Sharpmist's voice sounded behind him. **"It is one of the Ranger twins and the two healers from last night."** Her voice was low rumble and it seemed to contain something like agitation in it as her eyes focused on him again. Kahilnar knew why, too, as he took a deep breath, settling his own nerves. He now knew what had woken him.

Something was wrong with Alagos.

Kahilnar only glanced at Sharpmist quickly before breaking into a run toward the white tent that held his friend. A glance was all it took to convey his message to the dragoness and the white creature snarled unhappily under her breath, but didn't stop him, sitting up and watching his retreating back with impatience. She hated waiting.

* * *

_Elsewhere in camp, about two hours before dawn..._

* * *

Noruiel woke feeling out of place and nervous, much like she'd felt last night before retiring. The Akira laid perfectly still where she was on her make-shift bed, breathing deeply as she cushioned her cheek on her now crossed arms. She let the momentary disoriented feeling fade from her body, instead stretching her gift in a wide radius around her to feel those in her vicinity. It was a morning ritual that never failed to help her relax. There was something about knowing exactly where she was and the feelings of those with her that helped settle her mind.

Finding no reason to be alarmed by the emotions of the men around her tent, and knowing while there was good reason for her to be nervous she could handle herself, the half-elf sighed and rose, biting back a groan as her body protested the movement and the cool air that hit her bare skin. Noruiel silently bemoaned the lack of a bath as she dressed in the clothes she'd worn the night before, but pushed the thought away swiftly as she saw that two packs were lying by her bed. Her packs. Her lips formed a smile as she found a new change of clothes and a cloak to roll them in. Perhaps there would be a stream nearby... The thought was an encouraging one and the Akira took a deep breath before she approached the tent flap that led outside. It was only twilight, at least two hours before true dawn, but already the Akira could see that the camp of the Sercecet was different from the camp she'd come from on the other end of the valley. While getting up this early would have provided her with quiet and time for thought at the southern end of the valley, here at the north-western end the camp woke much earlier and already there was a good deal of activity from the men around her.

Noruiel felt each glance that landed on her as she emerged from her tent and she was satisfied to see that some of them contained surprise. The Akira was unsure if it was for the fact that she was up before dawn or if it was because they'd expected her to flee in the night and she was still here and showing no sign of leaving. The half-elf gave a slight smile, mostly to herself. They would merely have to get used to seeing her because she was not going to give in to Renegade.

At the thought of the arrogant elf, Noruiel's good mood vanished and her brown eyes flickered around the camp, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of him. Her power gave a shocking leap as if she'd called it to perform a task far more complicated than what she'd had in mind and the Akira found herself struggling to contain her gift. Her teeth gritted and she felt her nails bite into her palms as she forced herself to calm her breathing and focus on nothing, letting her mind go blank. It was a technique she'd learned to trick her gift and it worked now as the power had no command, no focus. It slowly drained back, restless and Noruiel opened her eyes slowly, feeling shaky. She had not had to struggle like that against her gift in years.

What was it about this elf that made her gift react so...so violently? First her power could not feel him at all, could not even begin to find him and now it seemed to want to do nothing more than pinpoint Renegade's exact location. Something it was still not able to do if what she'd felt - or that lack of feeling - was right. The half-elf shook her head, realizing as she opened her eyes that her hair was tangled beyond belief. She'd forgotten to do anything with it and looking at it now, she felt a complete lack of desire to deal with it now. She settled with pulling it back and wrapping a string of leather around the tangles to create a sloppy ponytail. That done, the female looked up again to see Mountain approaching her.

The man really did fit his alias and the smile on his face did not fail to help her smile back, her mood lifting as the giant of a man handed her an apple and a roll. "Mornin' Moon. Sleep well?" The large man eyed her appearance for a moment, took in the bundle under her arm, but didn't comment.

Noruiel chuckled, accepting the food and relaxing as Mountain did not immediately start talking again, actually listening to her answer. "I did, Hiro Mountain. Thank you. I must ask, though, is there a stream or other area of water close by?" She raised a brow at the man's sudden laughter, a booming sound that traveled a great distance. Many of the men around them did not even look up, though, so accustomed to the man's loudness that their minds registered it as a noise to be ignored instantly. Mountain shook his head and gestured to those around them with a wide sweep of his hand. "Take a good look at the men, Moon. Tell me what you see."

The Akira didn't think twice about doing as he said. There was just something friendly - even if in a gruff way - about Mountain that urged you to trust him. He did not look or act like the type to hide what he felt or thought, and yet his demeanor was kind and smart, insightful. She found she did not mind the way the male had seemed to forget about formality between them as soon as she'd given him permission to the night before or that he was now treating her as friend rather than a stranger. It was nice to have in a place where she knew she was only grudgingly allowed to stay.

Blue eyes swept over the men, trying to find what Mountain was intent upon her seeing. She'd asked him about water and he'd said to look at the men. Why... Noruiel blinked, the thought unfinished as she figured out what Mountain had been trying to say. "Their hair is wet." It was all she could think to say and as she looked up at the man beside her, she knew her answer was correct. Mountain grinned, nodding. "Aye. Renegade doesn't tolerate his men dirty so everyone is required to bath every mornin' if they can and always after every fight even if it just be training." The news surprised the Akira and she nodded slowly. There was much she would have to learn about Renegade it would seem. And to start, she would follow his rules and see where that got her.

Noruiel smiled. "Ah, I see. Well, Hiro Mountain, would you be so kind as to point me to the water? I would hate to break the rules on my first day." Her expression and voice were so sly that the giant of a man who looked down at her could not help but laugh at her words, simply pointing out the direction she should take. Noruiel touched his arm in thanks before walking away confidently, behaving for all the world like she belonged among the most deadly of men in the Rebel Home. And what made Mountain shake his head in amusement, but also admiration was that he could tell, at this exact moment, that she wasn't faking it.

The man chuckled to himself as he turned back to the camp and made his way to a task that needed taking care of. Renegade might soon want to change his opinion about this one, Empath or not. The female was sure going to give the stubborn elf a challenge if nothing else. And upon some thought, Mountain smiled. Maybe that was just what Renegade needed. The giant man nodded to himself, coming to a decision. He would help the Akira here as he was able if only to see his Leader squirm. It would be entertaining.

* * *

"Ow!"

Noruiel shook her hand a bit in a vain attempt to ease the hot throbbing of her injured finger. Dark blue eyes glared at the offending thorn bush in the dim lighting before the Akira tried to examine the small hole left by said prickly plant. How was it that such a small injury could result in such stinging? Noruiel let the thought drift away as she refocused her attention on her surroundings, smiling a bit as she saw the small river beyond the thorn bush - the reason for her trying to bypass the testy thing that apparently didn't want to move for her. The half-elf skirted the bush much more carefully this time, wishing for more light and touching trees as she went, enjoying being back in a forest, even a small one on the edge of the mountains.

The female finally reached the river and took a long minute to look around, listening carefully and letting her eyes scan the trees around her, grateful that some sunlight was starting to creep over the horizon. It would not do to start bathing and find that she'd had someone watching her, or worse, an enemy nearby. In addition to her eyes, the Akira extended her gift, searching for the tell-tale emotions of a human-like creature or the malice of an enemy. Satisfied at finding nothing, Noruiel let herself relax and pulled her over-tunic off, starting to hum as she stripped off the rest of her clothes and waded into the water...water that was much too cold to enjoy, but nice nonetheless for its dirt-cleaning affect.

The Akira scrubbed her body with the sand from the riverbed and viewed her tangled hair with a hopeless sigh. She had seen the jealous look Gweltari had directed at her straight brown locks, but the truth the curly-haired ranger did not know was that Noruiel struggled with her hair just as much as any other woman. It was especially difficult when traveling and the Akira eyed the hip-length mess and bit her lip in serious thought before unconsciously squaring her jaw. She finished washing and untangling the brown mane as best she could before heading back to shore, thoroughly soaked and cold. Noruiel used her cloak to towel off and then quickly put on a brown wrap around her chest and then her white semi-sheer under-tunic over that before slipping into dark brown under-leggings that were like a second skin and only went to just below her knees.

Having warmed a bit by now, the Akira waited on putting on the rest of her clothes and instead grabbed the dagger from her belt and taking one last look at her long hair, started to cut ruthlessly. Glossy hair grew into a pile around her as her blade cut the brown mane to about five or six below her shoulders, leaving around twelve to fourteen inches worth of hair at her feet when she finally stood, feeling lighter. Noruiel didn't spare the cut hair a second glance as she ran her hands through the now more manageable hair still attached to her head.

Noruiel's fingers stilled in her hair at the sudden feeling of danger that went through her and she vaguely realized she stopped humming some time ago as her subconscious mind tried to warn her. The Akira extended her gift without thought even as her brown eyes flickered out across the water. In her gut and because of her power, Noruiel knew she should look behind her instead, though. Her body turned swiftly, coursing with adrenaline, but someone else was faster still and the Akira felt said person slam into her side so that they both went rolling in the sand. The Empath didn't have time to cry out, much less question her 'attacker', before an enraged growl sounded from the place she'd been standing not a moment before.

Dark brown eyes looked up into dark blue ones above them with all the fear and uncertainty they felt and it took Noruiel a long moment to realize she knew the face of her rescuer. The half-elf blinked, shocked, but Renegade was already rolling off of her and facing the creature that had been stalking by the water. It had the face, back legs and tail of a Twanres, but the gold-black fur that covered those areas was matted, dirty and stuck with dried blood of many kills. It's arms were those a human and its body, too, but the skin was peeling off horribly, leaving raw patches that bled and oozed. It was the creature's eyes that froze Noruiel where she lay, though. Those eyes burned with intelligence, but also hatred. It hated her. Why, the Akira did not know, but she had no doubt of the creature's - no the monster's - emotions.

Renegade didn't seem to care about the creature's malice, though, and his body moved with all the fluid grace of a dancer as he approached the monster, twin short blades drawn and ready. His strikes were no less deadly than any snake Noruiel had ever seen and the enemy's hide was soon red with blood and yet, strangely, it refused to attack the elf and Noruiel could see it was frustrating Renegade even as he continued to dart in, slash and dart away before the creature could grab a hold of him. She felt the need to reach toward the elf then, to try and understand why the creature's lack of reaction angered him so much, but she quickly remembered that she could do no such thing as her power still could not even sense the elf and this was hardly the time to read him anyway.

The thought ran through her head even as the golden-haired elf finally snapped, avoiding the grab the monster made for him, now unstable as it lost more blood than it could cope with. "Fight me, dammit!" His voice was cold, taunting, but the creature only grinned, its sharp but rotting teeth gleaming even as it stilled, swaying. It spoke in a guttural voice, only saying one word. "Nroo."

Renegade gave an angered and frustrated sound, but didn't approach the creature as it had already fallen forward, dead. He stood where he was, his long gold hair hiding any emotion on his face from Noruiel. His brown tunic did little conceal his tense body, though, and judging from that the Akira was willing to bet that he was still angry and she moved slowly because of it, wincing at the way her hip throbbed from where it had hit the ground. It became apparent that the half-elf needn't have bothered with moving quietly as she suddenly found herself faced with dark blue eyes much too close for comfort once more. Damn, how did he move so fast!

"Are you so completely foolish! What were you doing you stupid child!" Renegade's voice was a venomous hiss and Noruiel stepped back before she could think. The action was the only one she took, however, as anger stirred in her chest. She refused to move again. She would NOT back down to him. "I was bathing, Vahrin, because apparently you are obsessive about people being clean!" All right so she embellished the last bit a little, but Noruiel didn't care at the moment as she glared at the male before her. She saw no change in Renegade's expression as he looked at her, though, and his voice still conveyed all the anger he felt toward her when he spoke.

"This is what the Leaders send me? A foolish child who does not even notice the danger around her and I am to report to _you_!"

Noruiel bristled, her body thrumming with anger at his words and in delayed reaction to the attack from a few minutes ago. "I was fully aware of my surroundings, Crinik, just in a different way than you! It is not my fault that this creature does not exhibit the same emotions as an enemy! It felt like an animal and _that_ I could have handled well enough!" Her voice had risen by this point and she knew her eyes would be almost black with fury right now, but it seemed to not phase Renegade in the slightest as he took a step toward her. Once again, Noruiel found herself looking into dark blue eyes that were much too close and she absolutely hated the fact that she had to look up to meet his gaze. His voice was soft when he spoke, but it contained no more friendliness than before for its quietness, still carrying the dangerous quality that sent a shiver up the Akira's spine.

"Perhaps if you would pay attention to the things around you like a normal person instead of using your damn power than you would have been aware of the enemy BEFORE it was upon you! Maybe you wouldn't have been so useless when the enemy attacked." The words hit her like ice water, chilling her veins and Noruiel reacted blindly, shoving him away...or trying to. The Akira's back hit the tree behind her none too gently as she felt her wrists pinned above her head in an iron grip. It had happened so fast that it took her blinking a few times in shock to realize that she was thoroughly trapped and once more, Renegade's face was close to hers, his eyes hard. His voice had gone even lower and in a way, it was more unnerving than when it was raised. "Go back to where you belong, _Empath_. This is not your place."

"It is not _your_ place to tell me where I belong! You don't own me, I am not under your command and I am not scared of you!" Noruiel delivered the words like an enraged she-cat and if her hair had been fur, it would have been bristling by now. Fury was in her eyes and she jerked in the elf's grasp, daring to arch her back in an attempt to get free even if it did bring her body uncomfortably close to his. As it was, the actions were for naught as the grip that held her didn't break and Renegade smiled - SMILED! - down at her, the expression mocking and condescending. He moved his body just a little closer to hers as the Akira stopped struggling and at his movement she stilled completely. A soft voice, a cold voice spoke in her ear, warm breath ghosting over her face. "I think you're lying."

"W..what?" She hated that her voice shook, but she was suddenly very aware of her half-undressed state, that they were alone and the fact that no matter how she struggled, she could not get free of his hold on her wrists. Renegade seemed to read her mind and if anything his smirk grew. Noruiel became aware of his thumb rubbing the inside of one of her wrists gently and for one insane moment, the Akira wondered if he was even aware of it. She hated that she could not read emotions, that she could not even see if he truly did feel such contempt for her like he claimed. Then again, looking into his face and feeling the unyielding grip on her wrists, the half-elf suspected the emotion truly was genuine on his part. She tried to ignored the soft caress to her skin as the elf spoke again, his face still close to hers.

"I think you're lying. I think you are very scared of me, especially now."

Noruiel did not respond. She didn't feel like she could as breathing seemed difficult due to the constricted feeling about her lungs and the combination of fear and anger choking her throat. She knew her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed with frustration and embarrassment. Try as she might, no words would come to her mouth, though. No retort for his taunt and after a long moment of silence Renegade pulled back slightly and seemed to actually look at her. He watched her face and though his expression did not change, he did release her wrists, stepping back well out of her reach.

The half-elf gasped, drawing in air shakily as she tried to find some sort of balance after his abrupt departure from her vicinity. She was not sure what was wrong with her, but she didn't like it in the least and her brown eyes snapped up to glare at the male before her. Whatever she would have said, however, was lost as the Akira's eyes darkened and grew wider, looking at something over the elf's shoulder.

In that moment Renegade sensed the danger he had not before and he mentally cursed himself for letting the female distract him as he whirled and leaped away from the clawed hand that would have grabbed him. Both the elf and the half-elf stared at the two monsters before them. Unlike that cat-monster from before, these creatures were much bigger, sporting horns on either side of their head and faces that could not be described properly. They were like nothing either Renegade or Noruiel had seen before and they took in the wool-like fur and seven clawed fingers on each hand cautiously.

Noruiel felt something like nausea build in her throat and swallowed it back down forcefully. Yes, she knew how to fight well enough, but the Akira would be truthful with herself and admit that she had never bothered to learn the finer points of warfare. When one has the power to make an enemy pause, back away or make a mistake and one can slip in quickly to kill said enemy...one does not see the need for lessons in sword-play. Noruiel was regretting that now as she looked at the enemy before her. She knew not their emotional-pattern, how they thought or even if she could control them. And the only weapon she had was the dagger she'd used to cut her hair, now lying several feet away from her in the sand.

Her only form of protection was the elf who had pushed her against a tree and held her against her will as well. It did not inspire comfort of any kind.

Still, comfort or not, when Renegade moved, looking for all the world like a striking falcon, Noruiel moved as well, taking advantage of the monsters' distraction to snatch up her dagger. She turned to face her opponent and just in time too, to avoid the sword-strike meant for her head. The female ducked and rolled away, taking a stab at the clawed hand that reached to grab her and feeling satisfaction when the monster roared in pain, now furious. Noruiel bit her lip then, thinking fast before she started backing away toward the water. Maybe, just maybe if she got the creature to follow her, she'd have a chance at defeating it.

Renegade looked to be holding his own fine with both his opponent and himself on land, but Noruiel knew she had neither the quickness nor the strength to defeat her enemy on land. In the water, though, she just might win this fight. The monster was already a bit clumsy on land and as Noruiel's feet hit the water behind her, she hoped that the beast would be even worse on slippery river rocks. Keeping that thought in mind, the Akira taunted the monster to follow her, careful where she placed her own feet as the water grew higher on her body and the current faster.

The monster slipped as it entered the river and Noruiel smiled, feeling a bit more confident as she gained waist high water and the creature stumbled yet again, almost going under. It was all the Akira needed as she shoved off from to riverbed to her opponent's shoulder-back, plunging her small blade into the furred neck as deeply as she could. The Akira prayed it would be enough even as the monster thrashed and then threw her off. Her body went sailing over the water and everything passed by in a blur only to be jolted back into focus as she landed hard in the shallow water and fiery pain exploded in her head.

Noruiel moaned and the sound seemed to echo in her skull. Her head pounded and her soaked skin and clothes made her shiver. Wincing, but still afraid of attack, the female moved her light brown eyes, trying to find her own monster, the elf's monster and Renegade himself. She felt relief when she did not see her own, knowing that meant her opponent had been swept down stream and was no longer a threat at this point either alive or dead. Further scanning showed her Renegade cleaning off his blade calmly, not a scratch on him, the monster he'd been battling dead beside him.

Blue eyes met dark blue once more and Noruiel was satisfied to see surprise flit through the male's gaze as he took in her appearance - what did she look like anyway? Noruiel didn't think it was anything attractive as she felt her clothes clinging to her skin, sand covering her whole right side and her tangled brown hair sticking to her face. And was she bleeding? The half-elf tried to smile, but she thought it only moved her lips a little and talking was even harder. Her voice only came out a whisper, but Renegade was already approaching her and she knew he heard it. "You didn't...didn't notice the danger...either." Her voice contained a smirk her lips could not form and Noruiel had to forgo seeing the elf's reaction as darkness slipped over her eyes and the fiery pain in her head dulled to a throb as she fell into oblivion.

* * *

_Still about an hour and a half before dawn..._

* * *

Both Thalbor and Gweltari felt Alagos' body tense the second the two healers stepped into the tent followed by Taurnar, but it was the ranger woman who helped the white-haired male relax - well a bit - again as her fingers ran gently up and down the arm that was resting against her hip and partway across her stomach. She could feel the shape-shifter's quick heartbeat against her back and her mind brushed against his, saddened when he mentally flinched back before realizing who she was and letting her in. Gweltari smiled politely at the healers as the two men approached, but all her attention was focused on Alagos as she felt his breathing hitch and his body tense again in an instinct of fight or flee.

Casting a look at both Taurnar and Thalbor, she silently asked them to explain what was going on, to buy her time. The twins obliged happily and the two healers were momentarily distracted from their patient. It was enough for Gweltari to sit up and turn to face Alagos who's face was pale, his dark amber eyes wide with suppressed panic. **"Alagos, look at me."** The shape-shifter did a she said without hesitation and Gweltari smiled, grateful for that as she brushed her fingers against his cheek, her voice soft. **"I'm right here and these are good people. They aren't going to hurt you. Do you trust me?"**

**"I trust you."** The reply was raspy, even mentally, but the ranger woman felt relief and smiled, palming his cheek. **"Then relax."** She waited patiently as the white-haired male watched her and didn't miss the shiver that ran through the lithe body before Alagos seemed to force himself to let the tension go. Fear still lingered in his eyes, but his body was under his control once again and Gweltari knew that was something he would remember later when this was over. She knew he needed to have some control or the fear would overwhelm him. Since he could not control his voice right now or the healers looking at him, she would draw his attention to what he could control; his actions.

Alagos heard her thoughts as if they were his own and a small smile came to his lips as a grateful look came to his eyes. The ranger woman smiled back, brushing his hair back before moving away as a healer approached again, smiling and speaking in clear Westron. _"It is good to see you awake, young one. My name is Haic. Daerhael said we should not be alarmed if you were healed when we came to check on you, but I must say it still amazes my partner and I that there seems to be nothing wrong with you now besides your throat!"_ The man who spoke was older, in his fifties at least and a warm twinkle sat in his dark eyes that helped Alagos relax a bit further almost despite himself.

It took everything in the shape-shifter not to flinch away from the man when he brought his hands forward, though, silently requesting permission to touch the white-haired male's throat. Alagos swallowed hard, feeling bile rise up in his throat, but nodded. He hated the shiver that raced through his skin at the other male's gentle, but professional touch and the healer regarded him with sympathy for a moment before speaking. _"Do you know how your throat was injured, young one?"_

Alagos only shook his head slightly and Haic glanced over at the younger one behind him, his partner. The other healer bore a thoughtful expression and when he approached Alagos it was as one studying a problem, a puzzle instead of a patient and only Gweltari heard the silent growl that erupted without sound from the shape-shifter's throat. The ranger woman started and the older healer did the same, his fingers still probing Alagos' neck where they'd felt the silent vibrations. The white-haired male didn't look at either of them, though, his amber eyes on the younger healer who approached him. The shape-shifter wasn't sure where his fear had gone, but seeing this person looking at him as an object or even an animal ignited an anger in him that had roused against both Diraron and Kilicar a few days ago, but he'd been unable to act on.

Now he looked at the younger healer with clear warning, a warning he could act on, and Alagos saw the young man pause, seemingly surprised by the reaction. His older partner chuckled slightly in the quiet of the tent. _"Vinboc, your analytical side is showing too clearly and I don't think Alagos appreciates it."_ The reprimand made the younger man flush and he smiled apologetically at Alagos who was still watching him with an unrelenting expression. _"I am sorry. Sometimes I let the problem the patient is experiencing to become more interesting than the patient."_

It was Gweltari who spoke, her tone waspish. _"How does that make you any different than the people who did this to Alagos?"_ The question seemed to stun the two healers and the younger healer stammered a reply._ "My..my Lady, there is quite a difference! I do not hurt those I treat! I..I simply separate the person from the..the problem in order to help!"_ Vinboc's reply was completely heartfelt and sincere, that much was apparent and Gweltari relaxed, nodding. _"Fine, but when you are around MY shape-shifter, you will treat him like the person he is. Understand?"_

The young man nodded hurriedly and Gweltari heard quiet laughter in her head. Her eyes met the amber ones that watched her with amusement. **"You didn't have to terrify the boy."** The ranger woman smirked, her eyebrow arching. **"As if I would let you do it all on your own?"** Her expression softened as she noted the fear that still lingered in the back of his eyes. It was a fear of the unknown, of what was wrong with him rather than fear of the people around him and that was good, but it was still fear and Gweltari spoke softly because of it. **"We will figure this out, amin Sadron. I promise."**

**"I know. I just don't think the result is going to be something we like."**

Gweltari didn't get a chance to respond to that as Thalbor nudged her elbow and she realized that the older healer had been trying to get her attention for at least a minute now. She blinked, focusing green-gray eyes on Haic and taking note of his speculating expression. _"My Lady, you have told us that Alagos is your..your bonded, correct?"_ At Gweltari's nod, he continued. _"Then do you by any chance have a way of communicating with him in a way that does not require speech?"_

Green-gray eyes narrowed. _"Yes. Why?"_

Vinboc spoke this time, carefully approaching Alagos again and with more respect than last time. The shape-shifter allowed it grudgingly, but couldn't help jerking away when the other male reached out to look at his wrists, now healed and bearing no raw skin or cuts as they'd been minor injuries. The young healer sighed as Taurnar glared at him, giving clear warning from where he stood that the man should leave Alagos alone._ "If we are to discover what happened to Alagos, we need to be able to speak to him in some way and you seem to be very attuned to him."_

The shape-shifter listened to the talk going on around him with growing frustration and when the older healer reached out to touch his neck again, the white-haired male surged to his feet, startling everyone but Gweltari who just met his angry amber eyes calmly, ready to do whatever he needed her to do. The male's voice was biting when it entered her head, but she knew the irritation was not aimed at her.

**"I am not deaf nor have I lost my ability to think!"** It was the only thing he said, but his bonded understood perfectly and she kept her eyes on him with a proud emotion even as she spoke to the men around her. _"If you would wish to speak to Alagos than speak to him. He is perfectly capable of answering your questions. He's lost his voice, not his mind."_ Gweltari's voice left no room for argument and her eyes continued to hold Alagos, giving him a silent message as their minds flowed through each others; I understand. She did understand. She understood that people would assume things that were untrue now, just as they always did when someone became injured in a permanent way. Whether it was losing a leg or an arm, becoming blind or deaf, losing one's voice...people would look at Alagos differently now, treat him differently. The ranger woman also understood her own heart and she knew Alagos understood it, too. To her, he was still Alagos and nothing would change that. They could both only hope that others would realize this fact soon, too.

Watching her shape-shifter's stubborn and irritated thought-patterns, the curly-haired female had little doubt that he was not going to let them make false assumptions for long. The thought pleased her and she finally looked at the two healers, only to have her attention drawn to the tent entrance as Kahilnar entered, looking immediately at Alagos in a way that the ranger woman could not immediately define. It was only when she thought to probe the Easterling with her gift that she got somewhat of an answer. Guilt, relief, worry were the most predominate, but underneath it all was an emotion she found familiar. It was what she felt between Thalbor and Taurnar anytime she read them. It didn't matter what the twins were feeling, what they were doing, that underlining of fondness, caring was always there and that was what she felt from Kahilnar now.

She glanced at Alagos to find him looking back at the Easterling, a slight smile on his face and the anger no longer evident in his gaze. The ranger woman wasn't sure what she felt about this new brother-like development, but she knew now was not the time to find out. Alagos was relaxed again and that was good enough for her. Even if it was the result of seeing the Easterling. She resisted the urge to glare at the black-haired youth as he approached, his own green eyes glaring at the healers - having overheard everything as he'd been eavesdropping at the tent entrance - who viewed him with puzzled expressions. _"If Alagos answers your questions what do you plan to do with the information?"_

Vinboc blinked, startled. _"What?"_

Kahilnar looked at the man as if he were being intentionally stupid. _"If Alagos answers your questions and you figure out how he was injured, what are you going to do with the information? How will it help you treat him when the knowledge of how he was injured will not going to change his injury?"_ The Easterling raised a brow and the two men looked at him for a long moment before Haic answered. _"Knowing how Alagos was injured will help us know the extent of the injury and that could be vital in light of the fact that every other injury on his body has healed from his whip-marks to broken ribs, but this wound to his neck, while now healed over, is still causing problems. It will help us discover whether or not this injury can be helped."_ The last part was delivered quietly and almost every eye went to Alagos.

The shape-shifter for his part only looked pointedly at the older healer and the man smiled a little. _"Very well. Alagos, when did you first notice your throat hurt and how bad was the pain?"_

_"The first time I woke four days ago, at least the first time that I can remember waking, was when I first noticed the pain, but my entire body hurt. I didn't think anything of my throat. The pain was...it felt like my throat was on fire. It felt like I had knives slicing through my throat anytime I swallowed and I never attempted to speak."_ The reply came from Gweltari and she kept her eyes on Alagos. Haic didn't comment on the unorthodox conversation method, merely looking thoughtful. _"Do you remember any disturbing dreams that involved your throat? Have any memories come back?"_

Alagos' eyes narrowed and both Gweltari's and Kahilnar's did as well, almost in-sinc with each other - not that either of them noticed as they watched Alagos. The shape-shifter looked seriously thoughtful before nodding slowly and Gweltari told them what he said hesitantly, exactly as he said it, but also with her own uncertainty coloring the words. _"I'm in a dark room, but...it's not my cell. I know that because the room is warm and...I'm not lying on stone, but on something flat and smooth. I already hurt. My back and ribs feel raw, on fire. My head throbs and I feel something...someone?...touch me cheek. I jerk away and I hear a moan of pain. I realize the sound has come from me and everything goes black again."_ There was a long pause in which Gweltari did not speak, her body shaking slightly at what she was seeing along with her shape-shifter.

The white-haired male finally opened his dark amber eyes again, having closed them as the dream-memory came back in more clarity, as if drawn by his description of it out loud. Gweltari's voice started again, quiet. _"When I wake I am still in the strange room. I see flickering light...like fire and...and I feel that my arms and legs are retrained now. There is...something...something across my chest keeping me still. I don't know what happens then, but there is movement, a shape and a liquid is forced down my throat. I don't...I can't remember what it tasted like, but I think I tried to vomit it. I'm not sure. I barely remember anything after that except...I think whoever or whatever touched my face before grabbed my head to keep it still. A voice...a woman's voice whispers above me. I don't..I can't understand what she says before my eyes close. I don't remember anything after that."_

Alagos looked at the older healer, Gweltari voicing his thoughts. The inhabitants looked between the two, almost confused as to who they should focus on. It would have been somewhat amusing for any outsider to watch. _"Does that help at all? I think that was when my throat was injured for I do not remember any pain to my neck before that."_ The almost hopeful, but silent look on the shape-shifter's face was saddening in a way when Haic nodded and sighed, speaking gently.

_"Alagos, Vinboc has never seen your type of injury, but I have, many years ago and the cut-marks were the same as your have now. I only wanted to be sure that what I thought was correct."_

_"And what is it you think this is?"_ The question came from Thalbor, the man surprising all of them - well, not Taurnar - with how fiercely he asked. The Ranger's gray eyes had been keep careful watch of every face in the room and he knew that while his sister was remaining calm, she was falling apart on the inside. Kahilnar was easier to read as livid anger was outlined in ever aspect of his body at what he'd heard about Alagos' memories. The older healer was nervous and dejected, knowing the news he was going to tell them all would not be met happily. And Alagos...well, his expression had gone from hopeful to blank in an instant as he awaited the words he dreaded but knew were coming.

_"It is not what I think it is. Not anymore. I know that...that Alagos will never use his voice again. I am sincerely sorry, but I have seen this injury before and I have heard a story very similar to what Alagos remembers, too. The man who bore the two marks that Alagos does was never able to make a sound the entire time he was with the Rebels. He is now many years dead, but I can assure you that his death had no connection to his muteness. His death was a result of other injuries, much like Alagos' own as well but unlike you, young one, this man could not heal like you can."_

The healers words were met with complete and utter silence for what seemed like eternity to each person there. Kahilnar broke the silence, his voice a furious hiss. _"There is nothing you can do! Can you even explain to us why Alagos could not heal from this? I was stabbed in the side and bleeding internally and *I* healed! Why can't he?"_ The Easterling brought up a good question, but it was one the healer could not answer and it was Alagos' voice that entered his head, calm, calmer than it should have been, almost to the point of sounding numb.

**"Kahil, whoever did this to me...they knew about dragons, about my kind specifically. They had to for they didn't simply injure me. I could have healed from that. They took something from me and I can't replace whatever it was that they stole no matter how many times I change my form."**

Kahilnar felt as if someone had hit him with a troll and he stared at Alagos, unable to find the words, unable to feel anything but shock, horror and guilt. He could not help but feel this was his fault and he knew there was at least one person who would agree with him on that. The Easterling did not dare meet Gweltari's eyes, even when the woman's broken voice spoke up. _"You can't...you c..cant do _anything_?"_ There was a plea in her voice that the healers could do nothing for and there was a numbness that prevailed in the tent as the older man said so.

The whole group was vaguely aware of the two men leaving, knowing the five would need processing time and that there was nothing more they could do. Alagos' throat looked as if it had been healed for years. There would be no need for cold or hot compressions for pain or herbal teas to help healing. There was nothing to do at all, but simply accept the unchangeable.

Everyone in the tent looked at Alagos when the men left, their eyes drawn to the shape-shifter as if directed by a magnet and Gweltari moved bodily, wrapping her arms about the male and burying her face in his chest, her breathing shaky. The white-haired male held her tightly, but his body did not shake and his breathing was even, showing nothing of what he might feel. And it was with a jolt that Gweltari realized her own mind was not connected to his. He'd pushed her away.

The knowledge had her looking up at him, green-gray eyes leaking tears and the shape-shifter took a deep breath, wiping away the wetness gently with his thumb even as he brought his forehead to hers. **"It will be well, Nahisya."** His voice was calm and the ranger woman looked at him with the beginning of fear and almost anger. Why wasn't he reacting to this? She wanted to ask, but something kept her quiet as her power started picking up emotions he could not hide. Shock was the most prevalent and suddenly Gweltari realized that it had not truly sunk in for him yet. She nodded her head at his words, trying to smile.

Alagos' eyes told her he was not convinced by her act anymore than she was by his. The shape-shifter didn't call her on it, though, instead looking up at Kahilnar when the Easterling spoke, his voice hoarse. _"Alagos, I'm sorry. I-"_

_"You should have never let him enter your city!"_ The furious words came from Gweltari. Given the chance to feel helplessness or anger, the ranger woman went with anger and Kahilnar provided a perfect target. She pulled out of Alagos' embrace and faced the Easterling, her eyes shooting venom. _"If you had not taken him to your cursed King he would not have been hurt!"_ Gone were the words the Creator had given her. Gone was the gratitude she'd felt toward Kahilnar for rescuing Alagos from something neither of them had been able to control. All that was left was rage and the desire to blame someone. So she blamed the only person who'd been with her shape-shifter when he was caught even knowing from Alagos' memories that Kahilnar could not have done more than he had.

_"This is your fault!"_

The words rang in the still air, harsh and cold and Kahilnar stayed silent for a long minute. When the Easterling finally reacted it was in a way that startled Gweltari, instantly making her regret her words, even through her haze of anger. Green eyes looked into her green-gray, tears running freely, silently and Kahilnar spoke bitterly. _"You think I do not know that?"_ Despite what he knew others not close to the situation would say, the black-haired youth could not help but let his mind go back over the events that had led Alagos to follow him, led to the shape-shifter getting captured, led to his current muteness. The Easterling opened his mouth to speak again about the same time that Gweltari did.

**"Gweltari!"**

**"Kahilnar!"**

Both bearers of the names started, the ranger woman first and then the black-haired male a short time later, and they fell silent as they looked at Alagos. The shape-shifter's amber eyes were ablaze with more anger than both of them combined and Gweltari and Kahilnar looked guiltily at each other before looking down almost like children as the shape-shifter's voice entered their heads - never at the same time - addressing them both separately.

Amber eyes met green-gray first and the softness of the white-haired male's voice did not disguise his disappointment. **"You should not have said that to him. It is not his fault and you know it, Nahisya. _I_ chose to go with Kahilnar and he had nothing to do with my capture. _He_ rescued me! I am appreciative toward Thalbor and Taurnar, but they could not have gotten me out of the tunnels by themselves. Kahilnar should be receiving your thanks, not your anger. I love you, but in this your are wrong."**

Alagos did not wait for her response, looking away from her ashamed face as he focused on Kahilnar, the anger fading out of his eyes, but not the exasperation.** "I will only say this to you once, Easterling; this is not your fault. You did not make the decision that flew me to Al-Salyha. I did. You didn't force me to accompany you to your father's throne-room. I did. I know that you wanted me to stay behind, for things to be different. You did not drop the gate that trapped me or throw the net that pinned me down. You came when you could and you got me out of my nightmare, a place I despaired of ever leaving again. You did not make the cuts that now mark my throat, nor did you damage my voice. You did nothing wrong, Kahilnar, and Gweltari speaks from anger only. I know you understand this. Never doubt that I am thankful for what you did, Okahk."** The word for brother was what finally seemed to get through to Kahilnar and the smallest of smiles came to his face as he nodded slowly.

The shape-shifter felt satisfaction for that small gesture, but other emotions were soon flooding over the happier feeling and Alagos swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. He looked up when Gweltari made a move toward him and then stopped. The white-haired male felt her mind brush against his own and winced, feeling a strain unlike he'd ever before experienced. It felt like the beginning of a headache, but it also made his hearing grow fuzzy in spurts and he glanced at the twins who had asked a question. One he had not understood. The shape-shifter shook his head slightly and backed up, alarming his bonded further as she could not access his mind and he didn't respond to her voice.

Her hand touched his hand where it had gone up to touch his forehead and Alagos started, his eyes opening in confusion and slight pain. He felt his bonded try to contact his mind again, but his own flinched away, feeling almost bruised. Little did he know - but he would soon learn - that mind-speaking was a far more strenuous ability than mere speech and he'd pushed his limits already with Kahilnar and Gweltari, even if the ranger woman was his bonded and the Easterling part dragon. His mind was unused to speaking to two people for so long and having to switch between them so often. He was lucky they were the only ones he could speak to at this time or he might have overwhelmed his ability faster. As it was, Alagos would have to learn how to stretch this talent even with people he could communicate with. Right now, though, all he knew was that his head hurt and every time Gweltari tried to figure out what was wrong by talking to him, it got worse. He had no other way of telling her his problem, though. And that was when it hit him, the reality of his situation.

Gweltari felt shock as the shape-shifter physically pulled away from her and darted toward the tent entrance, managing to evade Kahilnar on his way as he escaped from the tent. The four inhabitants looked after the white-haired male - or where he'd been - and Gweltari started forward instantly only to be stopped by Taurnar. At his sister's glare, the male only shook his head. _"Give him some time, Tari. He might be your bonded and maybe something more, but he's also male and we process things a bit differently than you do. Give him time, sister."_

His voice was soft and the ranger woman relaxed in his grip, reluctant. Looking at her two brothers, though, and than Kahilnar, all of them nodding, she conceded that they might have a point. Gweltari sighed, looking after where Alagos had gone. She hoped he would let her back in soon. She could already feel an ache where his mind had been in hers and her heart hurt, both for him and for what they'd both lost.

* * *

**Review the drama-filled chapter. Heheheee...please?**


	25. Heb

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lordy of the Ringsies. *grins***  
**

A/N ~ *waves* Forgive and please point out any typos. :)

** Italic is Westron.  
**

* * *

**_Heb ~ Retain_**

Alagos didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter as his feet sped him away from the tent. Two legs soon became was four legs, carrying him to solitude. The white wolf was grateful for the dim twilight that still held the camp in quiet. It wouldn't last long, he knew, as the sun was already starting to show signs of appearing over the mountains like a child slowly peeking their eyes above warm covers. The inhabitants of the valley would be up and numerous very soon, but for now very few people saw the elusive white canine as he flew past them, silent as a shadow and not seeming like much more than that.

The shape-shifter finally slowed as he came to a small forest on the slopes of one of the mountains that made up the valley. The canine sniffed the air, instinctively searching for danger before venturing into the trees. Both his intelligent side and the wolf side of his mind were anxious to be under the trees, but neither were the two sides stupid. It would be foolish to rush into a place where enemies could easily hide without at least being somewhat prepared to meet them should he encounter them.

His nose detected nothing threatening, though, taking in the scent of pine, maple and oak trees along with all sorts of small animals like squirrel, rabbit and pheasant. His mouth watered at the latter scent and Alagos shook his head, amused by his own reaction as he entered the woods, the soft earth and leaves silencing his already quiet footfalls. As he wandered between the trees, the temptation to let his mind go and to give into the wolf side for even a short while was great, but Alagos knew it would not help him. The emotions he felt would catch up with him whether he dealt with them now or later. Better to deal with them now when they were not completely overwhelming.

With his mind now made up, the white wolf worked his way up an incline until he came to a place where the trees opened to reveal a narrow ledge covered with grass and wildflowers. The pollen assaulted his nose and he sneezed before venturing out into the open space, feeling wind come to pick up his fur. He was overlooking an uninhabited region of mountain and the canine realized he'd climbed higher than he'd thought. The fact didn't bother him and Alagos sat, staring out at the red expanse of mountains spread out before him, letting his mind unwind slowly, relaxing. The shape-shifter was both prepared and not for the first wave of grief that hit him.

The weight of it made him pin his ears and raise his nose to the lightening sky. A howl rang in his mind and it was almost like he heard it with his ears as well because he knew he should, but no noise exited his mouth. Alagos found himself back in his human shape without conscious thought and he made no effort - knowing it was futile - to stop the sobs that shuddered through him. Even that was not a true release, though, because while he could hear his own ragged breathing, he could only feel the sounds his throat tried to make. The groaning of his heart would never truly be heard and the thought grieved him all the more.

Alagos was not sure how long he cried, mostly silent, but eventually the tears subsided, spent and he found himself looking a bright sky as he hugged his knees. He couldn't muster up the energy to feel glad for the sun's rays or the blue sky, though. His eyes were sore from weeping, his nose ran, his chest ached and his throat once again felt raw from the strain he'd unwittingly put on it. Above all that, he felt alone, forgotten and forsaken. There was no anger and later he would wonder at that - yes, there was frustration, but that only seemed to occur in spurts - but right now he didn't question it, simply accepting the emotions that came and not seeking those that did not.

He would never talk again. Never laugh again. Never growl or chuckle. Never howl or shout. Never sing. He would never do any of these things out loud, heard, again. Each realization was like a slap and Alagos' amber eyes slipped closed as he rested his forehead on his knees, his lithe form shaking with silent tears again.

_Why?_

He thought the question clearly, expecting an answer, wanting it. He was not surprised, therefore, when a hand touched his shoulder, firm, but gentle. The person's touch sent an electric current through his body that neither hurt nor healed, but simply comforted. Alagos relaxed into it, his eyes opening as he looked up. What he saw didn't really surprise him, but it did get a small smile to form on his lips._ Gabriel._ He wasn't sure if the winged-Maia could understand him, but it didn't matter. The servant of the Creator had been sent and that was enough for Alagos for he knew that to communicate with Eru would be enough to communicate with Gabriel.

"You called out to your Maker, Son of Dragons. What is it you would ask?" Gabriel's voice was deep like a drum, carrying the feeling of ages and triumphs. Alagos looked at him once more in fascination. Even after seeing the winged-Maia thrice now he could not describe the being before him. His name marked him as male, or at least the human equivalent to male, and his voice seemed to suggest that gender as well, but there was little else that could truly be concretely said about the servant of Eru. He did seem to have wings, but what they were made of was a mystery and he seemed to be both clothed and yet not for Alagos could not make out where the garment might end and the light about the being begin.

The shape-shifter gave up trying to wrap his mind around what Gabriel really was and instead answered the question in the only way he could; silently. He felt the the sadness come back over him, but not as intensely as before. _Why did this happen? I know...I know that I am loved and I knew that...I would endure more than I had done so before, but this...I don't understand this! How is this going to help anyone? Why did this have to happen?_

Alagos still felt no anger, only confusion, fear and the sadness that refused to depart, having no reason to. Gabriel simply looked at him kindly - at least the feeling Alagos got from him was kindness - and the winged-Maia spoke, his words powerful and yet gentle. It would seem that the unearthly being had learned something from their last encounter, too. "You have been blessed with knowledge, wisdom and understanding in many things, Alagos, but even your power cannot compare to the smallest glimmer in Eru's eyes. Still, the Creator looks at you with favor and His mighty hand sustains you. He who hears your heart is not hindered by the silence of your mouth. Do you not believe this is so?"

The shape-shifter could not help but sigh, shaking his head in answer. He knew how greatly he had been blessed. He only had to think of Gweltari to know it. Of the Tsubasa, Mana and Aki. Of his mother and Morroch. Of the twins, Thalbor and Taurnar. Of Kahilnar and Daerhael. He only had to think about the many people who made his life worth living to know he was blessed. He did not doubt that Eru loved him, favored him or that he was never alone, even if he felt that way on occasion. He didn't doubt that he was heard. No, he didn't doubt that anymore, but it didn't make his new found muteness anything less than what it was...and Gabriel had not really answered his question.

_Has he not?_

The question made him start and when Alagos looked up he saw that Gabriel was gone. The shape-shifter decided to not question that turn of developments, though, frowning instead as he thought about his Creator's question, unsure what it meant. He heard a chuckle in his head, like warm fire crackling and warmth spread to every limb, curling lovingly in his chest. It eased the tension in his body and drove the sadness away in a wave of comfort and faint brushes of happiness that seemed to drift gently over his mind and heart, encouraging him._ My Son,_ _you have already asked yourself the question that truly darkens your heart. What is this lack of speech to you?_

For long while, Alagos was unsure how to answer and he did not feel pressured to do so as he looked at the mountains once more, truly contemplating what the Creator had said. Finally he found the words, but they still ended up coming out somewhat jumbled. _It is lack of talking...of..speech! It..how can I tell someone what I think if I can't talk to them? It's...it's a lack of freedom. It makes me different and I...I don't want to be anymore different than I already am._ The shape-shifter stopped then, realizing what the true problem was. Eru was right, Gabriel HAD helped him on to the right track. What was this muteness to him really?

_It makes me even weaker, more of a hindrance to those around me than I already am._

The confession seemed to both hurt but also heal him even as he said the words for the warmth inside would not let the darkness released with the admission stay. Alagos felt tears trail down his face, but there was a lightness in his heart that had not been there before and Eru's voice came to him again, gentle and cleansing as a spring rain. _Your weakness to act alone is your strength, My Son, for it brings you closer to My side. This silence placed upon you leaves you only two choices, Alagos. You may rest in Me and find comfort and purpose. I will give you the strength needed to complete each task I set before you. I will never depart from you if you choose to come to Me, to embrace further My ways. That Path, if you choose to walk it, will not be easy, but it will lead you into My presence at the end of the journey._

_And the other choice?_ Alagos was not sure why he even wanted to know as he already knew in the very depth of his being what he would choose. Perhaps it was just the logic of his mind, wondering how he could really make a choice without knowing both sides to that choice. As it was his Creator did not grow angry or upset, simply speaking once more. _The second choice is yours as well. You may choose to go your own way and to handle what has happened to you without My presence. You will be susceptible to agents of the Dark and you will not have My protection, but to you the way might seem easier nevertheless._

Alagos nodded, but remained silent. He could never be sure, but it might have been that momentary pause that brought Gabriel back to stand before him, looking agitated, upset even and he didn't speak to Alagos, but to the Creator. "Lord, you would let him go? Is this Son of Dragons not dear to Your heart? Did Your not weep over him and suffer as he suffered? Almighty, how then can You release him to choose his own way when the wrong choice will lead to his destruction? How can Your heart bear it? Command me, Lord and I will tell him what he should choose!"

There seemed to be a great smile from the Voice. Alagos could feel the very presence of it and the words that were spoken were said softly, like a breeze that blows across that land, containing all the power of a storm, but choosing instead to sweep delicately over soft-petaled flowers._ I will let that which I love go free. I will not cage that which I have created and I will not control that which I have given conscious choice and the power of will to make those choices. Mistakes are My children ever made to make, but I will not hinder them. Those mistakes, their heartache and pain, make their return to Me that much more so a reason for joy in My Kingdom._ _My Son is free to make the choice he would choose and I will not allow him to be hindered._

_I choose you._ The silent words came without hesitation and Alagos saw the light around Gabriel intensify with what seemed to be unmeasurable delight before the winged-Maia was once again gone and the shape-shifter was left with the Creator once more. It was enough for the white-haired male, though, as he felt a peace descend over him, comforting and sure. Alagos only realized that he was once again a wolf only when he laid down, curling his body and bringing his tail over his nose as the Voice whispered through his heart.

_Sleep, My Son. You are safe and your work for Me as only begun. I am not limited by your silence and your work through Me shall be great. It has been Sung since before even the World was made and I shall never forget it._

The white wolf's eyes slipped closed as the words faded away and he fell into a dreamless and restful sleep.

* * *

_Gweltari, the twins and Kahilnar's point of view...  
_

* * *

Gweltari sat down slowly after Alagos had gone, feeling numb as she stared at the far tent wall. She was unsure if the emotions she felt were the result of everything that had happened over the last week, just Alagos' muteness or the fact that the shape-shifter was not here. All she knew was that when she started crying, she could not stop and one of her brothers came to hold her, hugging her tightly. The ranger woman clung to him, weeping from stress, sadness, anger and disbelief.

How had this happened and why? It was the first thing she said as she pulled away from her brother's shoulder, noting that it was Taurnar. _"Why? Why did this happen to HIM?"_ Her voice was a hoarse whisper. Gweltari was not saying she would wish this on another, and she knew that the three males around her were aware of that, but at the same time she could not help but wonder with sorrow why it had to be Alagos who suffered through this when he had suffered so much already. It was unfair.

None of the males had an answer for her and if Gweltari did not ask them for one, not truly for she knew they had no more idea than she did why this had come to pass. The Akira wiped her eyes after a while and sniffed, calming and feeling better for crying. She smiled shakily at both her brothers, taking a deep breath. _"I'm sorry. I'm fine now."_ She hated crying on them and in the past they had hated it as well. Now, though, the twins just eyed her with raised brows and the ranger woman gave them a glare. _"Fine! I'm not comfortable with this and I would like nothing better than to kill the person responsible, but for now I am not going to burst into tears again. Happy now?"_ Stars, they knew her too well.

Thalbor was the first one to grin at her reaction - more familiar to them - and the expression was quickly followed by Taurnar and surprisingly, Kahilnar too as he had stayed behind with them. Gweltari could not help but smile back, even if she thought the gesture felt strange on her face. The woman took another deep breath before settling her green-gray eyes on Kahilnar, meeting his own green gaze as he looked back at her, neither of them speaking for a long moment. They had both heard Alagos, but neither of them knew what had been said to the other and so they were hesitant now to say something they might regret. In the end, though, they both knew what they SHOULD say to the other person and that was what they stuck with, not daring to venture into unknown territory.

_"I'm sorry. I should not have blamed you and I am ashamed that I did."_ The words were quiet, but sincere, coming from the female, and Kahilnar only shook his head, running a hand through his dirty hair. He was glad she was apologizing, but he couldn't help but wish that she'd remained silent. It was hard to know where he stood with Gweltari now. Alagos was her bonded, but he'd become a brother to the Easterling and both Taurnar and Thalbor had no problem liking Kahilnar, finding in him a comrade and an ally. The only people in their growing group that didn't get along were Sharpmist and Alagos - and nothing was really expected to change there as only the two dragons knew why they didn't like each other - and Gweltari and Kahilnar. The Easterling was aware that their mutual dislike was slowly changing though. The only question was this: what was their relationship changing into?

Kahilnar wasn't sure as of yet and chose his words carefully._ "I do not blame you for what you said, Northerner. I understand why you did it, but I accept your apology and thank you for giving it."_ The Easterling said the words respectfully, holding no bitterness or anger and Gweltari stared at him, almost as if she were trying to see if he meant what he said before she smiled somewhat incredulously. Kahilnar eyed her, suddenly unsure he'd chosen his words wisely enough. Gweltari only raised a brow, now amused._ "You've changed."_

Kahilnar smirked a bit, but didn't really know what to say to that. He didn't have to comment, though, as someone else spoke first._ "Indeed he has."_

The voice made all four of the tent's inhabitants turn their heads swiftly to see Daerhael watching them, at ease and showing no remorse for eavesdropping. The guard gave Gweltari a sympathetic smile that had her wondering how he knew what had happened. Sure, he'd helped heal Alagos' broken ribs the night before with his power, but he'd been unable to do much more and there was no way he could know that Alagos could now not speak...right? The ranger woman didn't bother asking as she watched the dark-haired man beckon to Kahilnar. He probably wouldn't explain anyway. Such was the way of the men she was surrounded by and Gweltari had resigned herself to it as much as she was able. Sort of.

"Kahilnar, it is time."

Everyone could see the audible sigh the black-haired youth gave the guard even if they didn't understand what Daerhael had spoken to him and they watched as he followed the other man out of the tent. The three siblings looked at each other after the two males had gone and Thalbor spoke first, bluntly as was his way.

_"Tari, when did you and Alagos start kissing?"_

The ranger woman would have choked had she liquid in her mouth, but as it was she blinked rapidly at her brother, feeling her cheeks flame as her throat froze up. Thalbor didn't relent of his persistent gaze, though, and Taurnar didn't seem inclined to help her, either, expecting an answer just as much as his twin. They both might have liked Alagos and were beginning to view him as a brother - especially since the shape-shifter was still choosing to trust them after what had recently happened - but that didn't mean that Gweltari didn't come first in their hearts. Their sister had already been hurt once, deeply, and while they knew Alagos would not hurt Gweltari that way, they still wanted to know what was going on. After all, how could they be over-protective big brothers if they didn't know they had to be?

Gweltari finally made herself relax enough to speak, pushing her unruly, curly hair back away from her face as she sighed. _"A week ago, I believe."_ She knew what her brothers really wanted to know, but if they were going to give her a hard time about this situation, than she was going to make them sweat out asking the questions. She watched as her brothers both seemed to frown together and it was Taurnar who spoke this time, eying his sister with the beginning of exasperation. _"Tari, when did you and the shape-shifter realize your were more than just friends?"_

Thalbor was quick to jump in then, looking almost panicked._ "You are in love, _right_?"_

The Akira groaned and flopped back on the bed behind her, looking up at the white fabric of the tent as her brothers chuckled and came to sit beside her, one on either side of her body. Thalbor poked her stomach, eliciting a glare from Gweltari as she curled away from him, only to be poked by Taurnar. Whimpering in indignant defeat, she cast them both baleful glares and remained still, finally speaking after a brief pout that her brothers waited out with patience born of experience.

_"Alagos and I are in love, yes. I'm his mate and both of us only realized this about a week ago...well, he knew it before than, but I didn't."_

_"Mate?"_

Green-gray eyes flickered to gray ones on either side of her. _"Yes. Dragons mate for life and they know their mates on sight after they've become adults and are ready to take on a partner. The age is different for each dragon and the only reason Alagos didn't realize I was his mate was because he was never taught like the other dragons. He didn't grow up in the proper environment, surrounded by his kind and so many instincts that are second-nature to a Clan-raised dragon are sometimes more of a struggle for him to understand."_

Taurnar nodded slowly, but tilted his head, curious. _"How do you even know that?"_

Gweltari's grin was smug. _"It helps to have access to a wealth of dragon knowledge from the source. Alagos' memories are mine to see if he permits it and that includes any knowledge he's gained from his gift or otherwise."_ The smile faded from the woman's face and the twins saw her eyes stray to the tent opening, once again reminded that she could not contact her bonded at this time and that he was not here with her. Thalbor settled a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

_"He will be fine, Tari. This will be difficult for everyone to get used to, especially the two of you, but we will all pull through it. We'll find the blessing in this, sister. I promise."_

Taurnar nodded, agreeing with his brother and he ruffled his sister's hair, ignoring her squeak of protest as he grinned down at her smaller form, still significantly shorter than him even while sitting. _"Besides, we will keep Alagos so busy with our hovering to protect your honor that he won't have time to mope."_

Thalbor couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of him as his sister moved faster than the eye, springing from her spot on the make-shift bed to tackle her brother, his twin. Even Taurnar could not help but chuckle even as he protested Gweltari's attack. It was good to feel like a family again.

The ranger woman eventually stopped tackling her brother and the three siblings laid back, quiet for a while. Gweltari's voice was the one to break the silence this time. _"Why did you follow me?"_ The last thing she'd know since seeing her brothers was that they were going back to Rivendell. The Rangers had been aiming to beat the snow that would block the mountain passes. Now she found herself with a brother on either side of her body and she had no idea why they were here. She was happy they were here - how could she not be when they'd helped bring Alagos back to her? - but confused as to why they were now in her presence.

Taurnar looked over at her and then met Thalbor's gaze over her body. Both males seemed to hesitate and Gweltari sat up, turning in a three-sixty to level them both with a look that said they'd better talk. Each twin winced under her gaze and Taurnar spoke first, resting on one elbow and running his free hand through his dark brown hair. _"We followed you to help Alagos. When you left, Thalbor and I were going to follow father, but we both had a...well, it wasn't really a dream, but..."_ Taurnar looked over at his brother and Thalbor frowned, his gray eyes thoughtful.

_"It was a conversation. We weren't awake, but we were not sleeping either. I am not sure what to call it."_ He left it at that and Taurnar decided he agreed with his brother. It didn't really matter what they called the encounter. He continued with the story. _"We laid down to sleep the night you left and we both met a woman."_

Gweltari could not resist raising both her eyebrows and grinning, making both her brothers go red as they squirmed uncomfortably. Thalbor swatted at her head as he sat up and Taurnar sighed._ "Not like that, Tari. Neither of us knew her and we BOTH saw her, though, in our own dream. She told us that she was sorry for disturbing us, but she sometimes had little control about these things and this was the first time this had happened to her."_

_"She told us that there was someone close to our sister who would be in danger soon. Naturally we assumed it was one of our family and asked who it was, but the woman told us it was Alagos."_ Thalbor shook his head. _"At first we were unsure we'd heard her right, but she confirmed that was Alagos she spoke of. She seemed to know him."_

That perked Gweltari's interest and her green-gray eyes narrowed. _"What did this woman look like?"_ She had a suspicion...

_"She had red hair and blue eyes. Her ears were pointed and she had a cross about her neck, much like Kahilnar does now that I think about it."_ The answer came from Taurnar and Gweltari chuckled, confusing both her brothers. _"Arienel. You met Arienel. She is the new Guardian of Gondor and Rohan. She's bonded to Morroch."_ At mention of the black shape-shifter, the twins' expressions gained understanding - as they'd met him when they'd stayed with the Dragon Clan - and then amazement. Gweltari answered their unspoken question. _"She's gifted with visions, some of them showing the future."_

_"She told us we needed to go to Rhûn and that we'd meet a girl named Hasia there who would take us to safety. We were to watch for an Easterling with green eyes. She assured us that we would not confuse him for another if only for his arrogance."_

The ranger woman just about cracked a rib she laughed so hard. Her brother's only watched her, smiling in amusement, but not knowing what the joke was. They waited until she calmed somewhat to speak again. _"Feel better?"_ The Akira smiled at Thalbor and shook her head, not in an answer, but in further amusement. _"From what I know, Kahilnar and Arienel do not get along at all. It is no wonder she described the Easterling as such."_ She looked between the two males. _"I trust you found him without trouble?"_

Taurnar shook his head. _"None and that was when we knew that Alagos really did need us. For a time we were unsure whether we were doing the right thing, but our journey encountered no problems and even many advantages."_

Thalbor grinned. _"We got to ride a dragon, Tari. It was incredible!"_

_"What?"_

Taurnar laughed. _"Yes, we rode to this valley on Emeraldsong for Tigeki insisted we had not met without purpose and would not let us leave on our own. She is very persistent that one."_

_"So she is. Wait...you came here BEFORE going to Al-Salyha?"_

This time Thalbor nodded, speaking. _"We knew we would need a safe place to come back to and Emeraldsong could not afford to be seen. The mountains were the logical choice and Tigeki happened to know where the Rebel Home was, so she directed the dragoness here. Taurnar met Nareke and Yileke while I packed to go and we left the day after we arrived. The sisters gave their permission for us to leave with Caadin, Hasia and Zasn, and the three led us to Lord Brenco who in turn directed us to Kahilnar when he arrived at the Lord's home. From there on you know the story."_

Gweltari could only stare at her brothers for a long minute before shaking her head, amazed and awed beyond words. All along, the Creator had been directing all of them, moving them when they would cooperate, making sure they were all taken care of. It was as that thought went through her mind that the ranger woman felt her spirit submit in sudden understanding. Ever since Alagos had come back she'd been on edge, closed off to any type of comfort from Eru and now that wall was slowly coming down.

He had let this happen for a reason, just as He'd said He would. He'd brought Alagos through the fire just as much as he'd taken her through as well and they both had to decide whether they were going to become new like gold or brittle, cursing their Maker. Evil had struck Alagos, but Eru had already said that this would not take away from what Alagos would do for Him. In fact, the Creator had said this would make the shape-shifter shine all the brighter for Him. The remembered promise struck the woman hard and she shuddered, feeling near tears again.

_Will you continue to trust in Me, Daughter? Will you continue to have faith in My ability to guard your treasure because I love him as well?_

The words were quiet, spoken to her heart in a whisper and Gweltari nodded, feeling a tear slip down her cheek. _I will trust._ It was the only answer she could give and the woman took a deep breath before looking up and smiling at her brothers who were watching her in concern. _"I am truly glad you listened to the woman in your heads. Then again, I really would have had no reason to worry, though. When have the two of you NOT followed a pretty female?"_

Gweltari gave a childlike squeal as she leaped away, her brothers in hot pursuit.

* * *

_Dawn...about a half hour after Daerhael came to get Kahilnar from the tent..._

* * *

Kahilnar finished drying his hair before roughly running a brush through it, wondering briefly if it was even worth the time. Taking a look at his reflection the still pool beside him convinced the male that, yes, this was an unfortunate necessity no matter how annoying it was. Daerhael had said to come back presentable as he'd led the younger male to a place for bathing and now that Kahilnar pondered it he supposed that meant looking like the Prince he was. The thought made the Easterling glare at the water even as he gave the brush another impatient yank. His scalp protested, but Kahilnar was fully prepared to ignore it...until the brush was snatched out of his hands.

The black-haired youth stood, spinning on his heel to see a girl looking to be about twelve, surely no older than fourteen, smiling at him with a cheeky expression. She was holding the brush she'd taken, but that's not what caught Kahilnar's interest. It was her eyes that captured his attention. They were green, as green as the ones that had looked back at him in the still water. As green as his mother's had been. They were his eyes staring back at him in the face of a female child and Kahilnar suddenly knew who it was he viewed.

"Tigeki." The name slipped past his lips almost without him meaning for it to and the girl's smile widened, her eyes flashing mischief. "So you _do_ be knowin' me."

Kahilnar blinked at her speech pattern and the fact that she knew Rhûnic, but nodded slowly. "Yes..and no. I know that we are related. You are my Aunt." He now found the notion hard to wrap his mind around as he looked at her. It seemed more like she was meant to be his niece or maybe even his sister if they got to know each other well enough. Picturing her as an Aunt...well, it just didn't seem to fit and it would appear Tigeki might think so too as she laughed, the sound completely free and uninhibited by awkwardness.

"I not be knowin' how to be that, but we do share blood and it be sayin' I be yer mother's sister." Tigeki finished her sentence before her face completely changed expression, the smile leaving as determination entered her gaze. "Sit." The command was given with a no-nonsense tone of voice and Kahilnar found himself staring at the slip of a girl before simply doing exactly as she said. Something told him that to not do as she'd ordered would cause more trouble than he was willing to deal with right now. The Easterling lowered himself to the ground and watched the teen as she smiled again without hesitation, almost skipping around behind him as his eyes followed her as far as they were able.

"What-"

The Easterling didn't get the chance to finish the question as the brush the girl had been holding descended on his hair like a weapon, ruthlessly attacking the knots present. Kahilnar winced, instinctively shrinking away from the abuse and Tigeki giggled, merely following him even as she thumped his head with the brush. "Will ya stay sittin' still!" The command elicited a growl from the male and the female gave his hair another tug in reprimand, unrelenting. The Prince turned his head fully, casting Tigeki a withering look that she returned with a glare of her own.

"Stop tugging."

"Stop movin'."

"I will stop moving when you stop treating me like a child."

"Then stop actin like ya be one."

Kahilnar stopped, startled and stared at the female with auburn hair that was starting to remind him more and more of Mahayre...more of himself. The thought made him smile slightly and sigh, turning his head back around for the child who merely went back to her work, albeit a bit more gently...but only a bit. Kahilnar suffered the treatment in silence until Tigeki spoke again, sounding amused. "Do ya always be so difficult?"

The Prince raised a brow, though, she could not see it. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Yes."

"Then with you I suspect I will always be difficult."

There was a pause in the brushing behind him before a laugh sprang from Tigeki throat and she gave a strand of his black hair a tug, an almost affectionate action that surprised Kahilnar. "I think we will be gettin' on fine then." The girl stepped away from him and came to face him, hands on hips and looking very confidently smug. "There. You not be lookin' like a street urchin now."

Kahilnar raised a brow, standing and turning to look at his reflection in the pool of water. The Easterling couldn't help but feel some surprise. He didn't have particularly long hair like Alagos or Daerhael, but it had always been long enough to cover his eyes partly and his ears from view. Now, though, Tigeki had done his hair in such a way that he had two small braids going over each of his ears, revealing them fully and she'd parted his hair so the strands that usually hung in his eyes only hung to the side now. The Prince reached up, unsure he liked the affect, only to have his hand smacked immediately by a smaller one. The contact stung and Tigeki glared at him fiercely.

"Leave it be, ya troublesome rogue."

Green eyes glared into green, but the girl's expression cleared first to be replaced with question and even some confusion. "Why you be tryin' to hide what ya be? Yer not in any danger here." Her tone was somewhere between comforting and amused, and Kahilnar wasn't sure how to answer her, looking back at his reflection, at the points of his ears and at his eyes. He knew why he'd tried to hide them in the past. His ears for the shame they'd caused his family and the brutal mocking they'd elicited from others. They marked him as a half-breed even if he was royalty and so he'd hidden them, trying to forget them altogether. His eyes...had been another matter entirely. They'd been covered, making it harder for others to see them because they were dangerous. He'd been dangerous.

Now, though, it was different. He now had uncanny control over his power. The release of his dragon-gift had tamed his mind-reading ability, had stabilized his body and had helped him to connect with his Creator, resulting in even more control. He was no longer uncontrollable, so what need did he have to hide his face unless it was merely by choice? And his ears...Kahilnar had not really thought about it until now, but he really had no reason to hide them anymore. He had no reason to be ashamed that he was part elven, in fact, thinking about it, he was proud of the fact in a way he had never been before. Daerhael had said he'd had the blood the three Blessed Races. That was the way Eru had made him, so what reason had he to be ashamed of that?

The Easterling felt a smile come to his face and he looked down at the small girl that was his Aunt, a grateful look in his eyes as they met her familiar-looking green ones. "Thank you." Tigeki only grinned, reaching up to tug his hair before spinning around to confront the person approaching them, almost as if she'd known Daerhael was coming over all along. And maybe she had. It was hard to tell with the child as she seemed to bounce from topic to topic, emotion to emotion. She would certainly keep Kahilnar on his toes and looking at her, the Aunt he'd just met, the Easterling could not help but think it might be fun.

It was strange, really, that he felt no shock at meeting her, no real awkwardness, but maybe that was just Tigeki herself. She seemed to repel the very thought of uncomfortableness away and refused to acknowledge it, instead acting as if they'd known each other for years and were only reuniting after a short absence. At least that was how Kahilnar felt about it and instead of complicating the issue, he decided to accept it. The Prince's eyes flickered sharply to the area in the valley where Sharpmist was sunbathing, completely certain he'd heard the faintest of suppressed snorts in in his head from the dragoness. He could almost see the laughter dancing in her blood-red eyes at his thoughts and the Easterling growled at her before ignoring her completely even as he heard an answering growl in his head. The sound carried a note of fondness and Kahilnar felt a smile come to his face unbidden before he turned his attention to Daerhael who was now close enough to talk to.

The guard smiled a greeting, taking in Kahilnar's new appearance with a pleased look. His gray-blue eyes took in Tigeki with an unreadable expression and the child spoke without prompt. "I dunot need to be seein' them, Daerhael. I be knowin' who they are. I'll be talkin' to them on me own time." With those parting words - that seemed to make complete sense to Daerhael even if they annoyed him somewhat - the girl darted away, leaving as quickly as she'd appeared.

The guard shook his head. "She's as much a mystery to us now as the day she arrived." Daerhael started walking back the way he'd come and Kahilnar followed, looking amused, but curious. "Wasn't there a dragoness with her?" The Easterling almost ran into the other man as he stopped abruptly, looking at the Prince with a sharp gaze and a tone to match it. "How did you know that?"

Kahilnar only smirked, stepping around the still male. "Contrary to what you seem to believe, I know more than you give me credit for, Dahal. I may not know everything, but I almost always know more than you think I do." He turned around and continued walking, trusting that Daerhael would follow him. The guard seemed to hesitate for a long moment before shaking his head and catching up with the black-haired youth, appearing almost nervous about something as they started to walk along together.

His unease transferred itself to Kahilnar quickly and the Easterling found himself watching the people they passed on their way to the cave that held the Rebel Leaders, wondering what the problem might be or if there even was one. But then, if there was not a problem, what was making Daerhael so nervous? Green eyes glanced at the dark-haired guard and Kahilnar felt his own body start to relax instinctively at the now determined expression that sat on the the other male's face. It was apparent that Daerhael had decided something and that was enough to make the Prince calmer. There was no explaining it, but knowing that his guard was in control made Kahilnar feel more secure and he looked ahead again, straightening his shoulders reflexively as they passed through the cave opening, the guards on either side recognizing Daerhael easily enough.

The Easterling looked around quickly at the inside of the cavern, taking note of each weapon, piece of furniture, item of clothing, books, scrolls, paper - nothing escaped his sharp eyes and very soon they rested on the people in the cave, almost viewing them as an afterthought, but not quite. Kahilnar blinked, thinking maybe he was seeing double, but nothing changed when he opened his eyes again and the Prince knew he was looking at identical twin women. Both had straight brown hair, hazel eyes and very different personalities, that much one could tell with but a glance at them. One of the women was sitting, her pale green dress giving her a gentle look. Her hair was braided back and a gold necklace with a gold heart rested lightly at her neck. Her hazel eyes were intense, but warm when they looked at him and Kahilnar found himself staring at her, forgetting who he was, who she was entirely. A thought tried to wiggle itself into his conscious mind, but he pushed it back, tearing his eyes away from the first woman to look at the second.

An entirely different aura extended from the warrioress that stood next to a wooden table, her wild brown hair unbound and a gold sword pendant dangling from her neck, every inch of her speaking of strength and determination. From the buckskin tunic and skirt she wore to the sword hanging from her hip there was an attitude that surrounded her, daring anyone to contradict an order, to disobey her wish in any way. Her hazel eyes were little like her twins, instead consisting of a piercing and searching quality that set Kahilnar on edge in a way he did not understand. It was not the same feeling he got when around Gweltari, but something different and the thought he'd been trying to keep pressed down entered his mind, clear.

They looked like his mother.

The Easterling was unsure why the idea bothered him, but it did and when the warrior-like woman moved forward, speaking in a controlled tone, Kahilnar felt a jolt go through him. It was a feeling of remembrance, for the voice that spoke sounded like his mother's. So very similar...

"So this is the Crown Prince of Al-Salyha? I was expecting something more from someone related to King Diraron." Her voice may have sounded like his mother's, but the tone was unlike anything he'd ever heard from the woman who birthed him and that helped Kahilnar focus. Her words made him angry, but not angry enough to lose his cool. He'd learned more than enough in the last few weeks to be able to control small bursts of irritation. The Prince only raised a brow, feeling his body coil like a snake warning an enemy back. His voice was low. "I am sorry to disappoint you, milady. Perhaps you'd rather that I destroy your valley instead of entering it peacefully? I could do that if it would suite you."

Hazel eyes narrowed at him, dangerous, but the woman who had been sitting stood and touched her sister's shoulder, seeming to communicate silently with her twin. Kahilnar watched as the warrioress relaxed almost reluctantly, glaring daggers at Kahilnar before looking at Daerhael who was looking extremely tired as he watched the two. The woman with the sword pendant crossed her arms. "Daerhael, I have always trusted you, but I find myself now questioning your sanity. You say this man is the Roniysr! I find that even harder to believe than your claim that he is our brother!"

"WHAT!" Kahilnar almost choked on the word and his green eyes snapped to Daerhael who was now rubbing his temples with his fingertips, going in slow circles. The Easterling hardly noticed, only staring that the man in disbelief and the first feelings of faint betrayal. The guard sighed. "Nareke, sometimes I wish you would learn some tact. I had not yet told him."

The woman didn't look remorseful in the least and the identical woman at her side looked slightly confused, as if she had not followed the conversation very well. Daerhael gave her a slight smile before looking at Kahilnar, the nervousness he'd shown earlier back. Now the Easterling understood it, but the emotion did not cool his rising anger, a thing he didn't fully understand. "I was unsure when to tell you, but I am sorry you found out this way, Kahilnar. Nareke is correct, though. She and Yileke are your younger sisters, born of your mother, Vaanya, and Diraron, your father. Nareke is the Leader of the Rebels and Yileke is something of a Seer. She is also deaf."

Kahilnar didn't known how to respond and closed his eyes, his fists clenched tightly. After a long moment he spoke, his voice sounding raspy and on the edge of control even to him. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

It was Nareke who answered, her voice impatient, condescending and bitter. "What need was there to tell you? You've been wrapped in your own perfect world for years. What care would you have had for us, your sisters, whom you had never known? The same care you had for the two you already did know?"

Daerhael made to say something, but he didn't get the chance as Kahilnar's eyes opened, a mixture of green and black in his sudden fury. "Perfect world! Do you know anything about me! You act as if you know my whole life's story, but in truth your words show you to be as naive as a child!" The Easterling clenched his teeth, resisting strongly the urge to start yelling. At this point he'd kept his level of tone civil if not respectful and he continued to do so now despite the effort. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd known about you, so perhaps it was better that I did not, but don't you DARE speak of the sisters I did know. You know NOTHING about the relationship I have with them." He'd gotten down to a growl as he spoke and now Daerhael did step in - literally - between the male and females.

"That's enough. Nareke, I have already told you that Kahilnar, while palace-raised, is not like the other Princes'. For you to claim he is just to get a rise out of him is wrong. Now stand down." It was not a suggestion, but a command and it carried an unknown weight for Nareke that surprised Kahilnar as the woman did as she was told. She looked ill-pleased at having her 'game' exposed, too. The guard gave her a stern look before he turned his blue-gray eyes to Kahilnar, his gaze softening. "Ask what you would, Kahilnar. I know that I was wrong to keep this from you, but I cannot change that now."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which no one spoke before the Prince uncurled his fists, now feeling more confused than angry. The betrayal still swam in the back of his eyes, though, and that's what seemed to affect Daerhael the most as the other man looked at the younger male. "Why didn't I know about them?"

"You were young, only almost five, and as per the Eastern way, your mother was kept in her own rooms while she was pregnant. You didn't see her often so I do not think you would remember her being away for so long, nor the outcome of her absence."

Kahilnar's eyes narrowed and he gave Daerhael a look that spoke volumes. The guard sighed and Nareke raised a brow in clear surprise when the older male actually spoke. She could never get her brother-in-law to do that! "You are part dragon, this you know and so did Vaanya. While you had not yet displayed any dragon-like tendencies that your mother had noticed, she knew that looking after you and making sure you were safe from your father was trying her far more than anyone suspected. She could not take you away for Diraron would have noticed the absence of his heir and searched for you, but these babies, if they were born healthy, who would know but your mother and the woman who helped deliver your sisters?"

"She was afraid her daughters would give away what she was, what I was and what they would be." The realization came to Kahilnar quickly and Daerhael nodded. "She lied to your father, saying the twins were still-born. Diraron accepted her word and looked no more into the matter, especially since the babies were only female, and I smuggled the two infants and the wet-nurse who helped birth them away from the palace that very night. It was the last time you saw me until we met once again in Gondor."

The Easterling nodded slowly, but then frowned, suddenly remembering something and preferring to focus on that for the time instead of the whirl of emotions going through him. "You said you were married to the sister of the Rebel Leader..." His green eyes strayed to Yileke - that was the name Caadin and Hasia had given him as well - and Daerhael smiled, beckoning the woman over. She came gracefully, molding herself to Daerhael's side easily as she smiled at Kahilnar, warmth in her expression. The unexpected welcome caught the Prince off-guard, especially after Nareke's hostility, and Kahilnar only nodded back at her as Daerhael started to speak.

"I helped raise both Nareke and Yileke as a swore I would to your mother, but when Yileke turned twenty we both realized that she had not been a child for some time and we both felt more than the love that passes between mentor and student. I was never a father-figure for the twins, but I did teach them and for a while it was awkward for us to get past the roles we'd held for so many years, but in time we came to accept our relationship for what it was and we married. We've been husband and wife for almost seventeen years now. Caadin, our son, is almost sixteen, Hasia is fourteen and Sintenia is our youngest at two years."

Kahilnar felt a smile twitch at his lips as he shook his head, looking at Daerhael through the black hair that had fallen forward and into his eyes despite Tigeki's attempt to make it stay back. "Do you think I am going to protest, Dahal?" The uncontrollable flush that overtook the guard's neck and then his face told the Prince he'd guessed right and Yileke looked from her husband to Kahilnar before smiling widely, shaking her own head before she looked back at Nareke.

The other woman was watching the scene with an unreadable, but hard expression and Yileke's spoke to her, the deaf woman's voice flat and slightly off-key, but quiet. "He is our brother, Nar and he is who Daerhael claims he is. The mistakes of the parents do not have to pass on to the children, sister." The words appeared to be an echo of a familiar conversation between the two sisters and Nareke glared, but finally looked at Kahilnar. "I don't trust you and while I believe Daer when he says we are related, I do not like the fact. I will let you stay not because we are tied by blood, but because you have the trust of Daerhael and Yileke seems to think you important. I never doubt either of their words, at least not seriously, so you will have entrance into the Rebels. Only know that this is against my better judgment and you will find my trust hard to earn. Your title of Prince will not help you here."

Hard green eyes looked back into hazel and for a long moment Kahilnar contemplated the confusion of this day. He'd met not one or two, but THREE new members to his family - why did they all have to be female? - and they'd all reacted in different ways . Tigeki was his Aunt, but behaved more like an older sister, strange considering her child-like appearance. Yileke seemed to find his presence little more than something to be expected and accepted without protest, but then again, Nareke had just said that Yileke seemed to know something about him. Perhaps that was the reason she was fine with this. Nareke, though, appeared to hate him on sight and while Kahilnar did not reciprocate the feeling to that degree, he also felt wary around the female and did not particularly like her.

It was all very strange.

The Easterling let none of his thoughts show as he nodded calmly. "I understand and I don't expect leniency from you, sister or not. I am sorry if my existence as caused you any unneeded distress." At his side, he heard Daerhael choke back a laugh at the familiar phrase coming from his lips and he didn't dare look back at the guard lest he smile, too, instead holding Nareke's hazel eyes calmly. The woman blinked at him as if she'd heard something truly incredible.

"What did you say?"

Kahilnar did not answer, instead tilting his head, giving the woman a look. "I understand we are going to be secret enemies while pretending to work together for the sake of the people here, but before we start the war, might you answer a question for me?"

An elegant eyebrow rose and Nareke crossed her arms, curious and amused despite herself. "Just one?"

Glimmering green eyes answered the question silently while at the same time giving challenge and the woman accepted the dare instantly. "Ask your question."

"You are my sister by both my mother and my father so I know the blood that runs in your veins. You are part dragon, so what is your power?"

Nareke's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Daerhael. The guard offered nothing, though, relaying the conversation slowly and carefully to Yileke who was watching his face. Hazel eyes went back to patient green ones. "I will answer your question, but first answer me this; do you have one of your own?"

"Yes." It was the only answer Kahilnar was going to give at this point and the woman seemed to know that as she watched him, finally looking resigned to do what she'd said she would. "I can take the form of a Twanres and a falcon. If I concentrate I can control any fire near me, but only moderate amounts." She sounded as if the words caused her pain to say and Kahilnar could understand the sentiment. He would have hated revealing any facts that might be used against him to someone he didn't trust. Nareke had shown honor in telling him, though, and Kahilnar would repay the favor.

"I can change my form as well, though, I don't know how many forms I can take at this time. I have only taken the Twanres shape, but I have only been shape-shifting for a week, too." Nareke appeared almost surprised by that information, but Kahilnar didn't stop to ask why, speaking again. "I can read minds and kill in that way, too, but my eyes give warning to this technique as they turn black. There is also...well, Daerhael has told you I am the Roniysr. There is power associated with that, too, though, I am not entirely sure of the extent."

"Prove it."

A black brow rose. "Excuse me?"

Nareke almost growled the words, looking every inch the leader she was. "If you are the Roniysr, prove it. You do have control over that power, right?" The almost mocking quality of her voice set Kahilnar's teeth on edge, but he didn't react right away, knowing very well that his power was greatly connected to the Creator who gave it to him. Some was his to harness when he pleased, but to prove he was what he said he was...that would take Eru's hand, not his. The Easterling closed his eyes for a moment and spoke with his heart, ready to do whatever it was that he was instructed to do.

_Are you with me?_

A smile seemed to curl its way through his body, warm and filled with clear amusement. Kahilnar knew he would never be able to describe it, but he heard clearly the message it brought:_ I am with you._

The Prince opened his eyes and smiled in a somewhat feral way that made Nareke_ almost_ nervous as she knew that look for what it was - a cocky, self-sure expression that spoke of confidence. It was a look she wore often. Yileke only looked curious and like she knew exactly what was going on, much different than her confused expression from before. Daerhael only watched the three of them, waiting. Kahilnar met Nareke's hazel eyes.

"Shall we step outside?" It was a clear challenge and the Rebel Leader glared at him, their expressions almost identical as they both alternated between smug and angry. Nareke did not answer, only walking past the Easterling toward the cavern entrance. Kahilnar followed after a moment. Daerhael and Yileke looked at each for a long moment and the guard spoke slowly so his wife could read his lips. "They are going to be a good team."

The hazel-eyed woman smiled and nodded, her expression one of certainty, a knowing that she could never fully explain to anyone but understood nonetheless. She took her husband's hand and pulled him toward the entrance. Knowing that Kahilnar and Nareke were going to be fine or not, she wanted to see this. Daerhael laughed at her enthusiasm and they both hurried out of the cave after the two who had done nothing but bristle since they'd see each to other.

Very much like a brother and sister. The thought flitted through Daerhael's head like a passing wind and the guard chuckled to himself. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting if nothing else.

* * *

_Early afternoon..._

* * *

Alagos woke not because he heard something, but because he sensed it...or perhaps smelled it...him... White ears pricked, alert as the wolf let his senses bring him information. His ears were picking up nothing but the usual sounds of the forest, but his nose was telling him something different and Alagos rose to his feet, his entire body rigid as his amber eyes narrowed, searching the treeline. There was a human-like scent coming from the trees, a male scent, but the person was making no sound, making Alagos aware of the fact that the male in question was not human. Even the best of humans made noise in the forest, especially to the ears of a wolf. This person's footfalls were not even disturbing the wildlife around them, so definitely not human, but...the scent was not entirely elven, either.

The shape-shifter laid his ears back in a wolf-like frown as he thought, not needing his hearing right now anyway for there was nothing to hear. Should he run or stay? Staying meant risking attack because no one besides the people he'd left at the other end of the valley knew who he was, what he was. To people here, he might be seen as an enemy. Alagos knew very well that wolves did not live in the East, at least not in this region of the mountains. If there were wolves further to the East, the Easterlings certainly had never seen them. The people here did not know a wolf from a dog - long, lean, wiry-coated animals only kept by the very rich - and the only canine-like species the soldiers and common people had been around were wargs controlled by the Dark Lord.

Yes, staying could be dangerous, but strangely, Alagos didn't feel any desire to flee. His body was tense and his fur felt like it was connected to crackling lightning, but inside he felt calm and as he let that sink in, he heard a chuckle, a very familiar, deep chuckle.

_Stay, My Son, and you shall see where My work for you begins. There is no reason to fear. The one you will encounter is one of Mine._

Alagos found himself nodding slightly in response even as the trees before him seemed to open up for a tall, slender figure. The male was light-skinned like many an elf Alagos had seen, but his gold hair was much longer than even the elves that came from Eryn Lasgalen and his dark brown eyes spoke of Noldor blood, though, Alagos found himself second-guessing that assumption even as he thought it. The male was clearly elven, though, judging by his pointed ears, untempered by any human blood and the shape-shifter smelled no dragon-blood in him. There was still something, though...something that smelled off... The white wolf decided to put it aside for the time being and trust his Creator instead. Eru has said this was one of His own. Surely then it did not matter what this elf was, they were both on the same side.

The canine suddenly found himself wondering if the elf knew that, though, as the other male noticed him instantly upon entering the clearing on the ledge. A curved dagger was in the elf's hand before Alagos could follow the movement and the wolf found himself baring his teeth, hackles raising on instinct alone when presented with a weapon. No sound came from him, though, despite his fierce appearance and he saw the elf's brown eyes narrow in thought as he tipped his head, seeming unsure for a reason Alagos could not fathom, but appreciated. He had no desire to hurt the elf.

Perhaps the other male sensed this as his blade lowered slightly and his eyes lost their deadly gleam slowly. The elf watched as the strange creature's fur lowered at the same rate as his own body relaxed and the teeth disappeared from sight, leaving the white animal to look intimidating - it was big enough to ride on! - but strangely friendly as well as it watched him with intent amber eyes. There was something about those eyes. They looked extremely intelligent and yet the creature said not a word, made not a sound, not even a growl. The elf finally sheathed his dagger slowly and he blinked in surprise when the creature opened its mouth, tongue lolling out in what seemed to be a silent laugh.

The elf found himself smiling back in a feeling of giddy amusement, something he had not felt in a long time. He truly studied the creature then, wondering what it was. It looked dangerous, but then, not malicious at all, not like the monsters he'd been encountering lately. And this creature was white, very white with no dark marks at all. The servants of the enemy were always black or red, gray, covered in filth and blood. This animal didn't even look like it ever encountered dirt. No, this was not an enemy, but it was strange... The elf frowned, thoughtful as he tilted his head again, blinking in surprise when the creature did the same thing, its eyes holding that clear gleam of amusement that he'd detected before.

The animal almost looked like...well, like a warg, but...then it didn't look like that at all. No, no it resembled a...a dog! It resembled one of the rich people's dogs he'd seen from afar in Ar-Hihn. Yes, that was it. "You're a dog." He hadn't meant to say it out loud and was wondering why he had at all when the white canine's tongue lolled again in that laughing way and the animal sat, watching him with an unblinking gaze, almost as if it was waiting.

Alagos watched the elf debate with himself for a minute before stepping forward cautiously, but gracefully, not one movement looking like anything less than a dancer's movement. The male watched him carefully, but the shape-shifter gave no sign, either encouraging or discouraging as the male approached. Alagos was honest with himself and he knew he gave no sign because he was unsure of how he wanted to react. Part of him, the part that wanted to close off to everyone and everything because he'd been harmed yet again, was screaming that he should run now. The part of him that he'd sided with this time around, the part that was struggling to remain alive, was insisting that he could trust this person because Eru did. Alagos was swiftly learning that this new side of himself had always been there - he'd even known it well when he was younger - but he'd suppressed it so strongly that it had only had the merest whisper of influence in his life. This new part had gained strength when the Rishten had woken in him and had then surged to the surface only a few days ago in the tunnels when he'd encountered Gabriel and truly opened himself back up to his Creator.

Now the shape-shifter had to choose between the two sides and he found himself staring at the elf as the other male approached, his mind racing and his body still. The deciding moment came for Alagos when the elf stopped and crouched, about two feet away, before extending his hand slowly, looking unsure, too.

The elf watched the dog carefully, getting the feeling that while he was not in danger, something was going on with the animal that was far more complex than he could understand. The male understood, though - far too well - and only waited, feeling a smile come to his face as the white dog watched him and his hand before pressing his nose forward. Wetness touched the elf's hand before the canine withdrew, his amber eyes meeting the elf's dark brown ones directly. Strange, he thought dogs were not much for eye-contact...

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

The canine's teeth showed briefly before it sat back and the elf gave a startled chuckle, sitting himself so they were facing each other. He ran a hand through the top of his gold hair before settling his forearms on his knees. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been hanging around my men." The elf shook his head, not noticing the way the canine's ears perked, alert. "I love my men, but you can't believe half of what they say. I knew they had their stories about me, but..."

Dark brown eyes met amber and Alagos saw those same dark eyes lighten a few shades of brown even as the elf spoke, looking almost confused. "Do I look like someone who kills women?" The elf saw the animal's eyes narrow and found himself speaking before he could logic it out in his mind that the canine probably didn't understand what he was saying anyway. It was almost as if the creature knew exactly what he'd said and knew that for it to be true would be a bad thing.

"I hate them, yes. I hate Empaths more than I could ever... I don't help them..and I don't want them anywhere near me. They always die around me, too, but...I don't kill them. At least..._I_ don't mean to...I don't think..." The elf's voice had gone very low and he groaned, grabbing his head. "It's no wonder they tell the stories they do."

Alagos listened with confusion, but also curiosity. The way the elf spoke intrigued him. There was very obviously a story here, maybe one to compare to his own and the shape-shifter found himself wanting the other male to make sense, to understand. The canine tried to whine, but nothing came out and it was with a jolt of reality that Alagos remembered why he'd come out here in the first place. It was a sobering reminder, but for the moment, not one he focused on as he moved his paw instead, scrapping rough nails down an arm. The elf started and looked up at him, surprised before smiling a bit.

"What?"

The wolf tilted his head and pricked his ears forward, staring at the elf intently. The other being looked at him with an unreadable expression for a long moment before leaning back, keeping himself sitting by wrapping his arms around his legs. "Mountain says I'm acting strangely and I think he's right. There's an Empath in my camp and...ugh. I don't know. She's as infuriating as any Empath I've met and I thought I would abandon her first attack we encountered. I've done it with others, but...I didn't this time. And I don't know why." Dark brown eyes stared out at the mountains, pensive. "She's different. I'm not sure how, but...Ive never had an Empath _argue_ with me like she does. They're either afraid of me or they do everything they can to...well, make my life miserable. She's been here a day and already she's making my life difficult, but...she really hasn't done anything."

The elf smiled a bit, his eyes taking a far away quality and Alagos resisted the urge to use his gift and see what had happened earlier in this person's life. He could do it, in fact, his vision was starting to flicker disturbingly, but the wolf clamped down on his power, controlling it. He didn't want to find out about this elf in that way. In a strange way, he just wanted to listen and because that was only thing he could really do, it was easy. Now he heard the silent laughter in the elf's voice. "I know she doesn't fear me...at least not like the others. I tried to scare her, purposely tried to make her uncomfortable and..." The golden-haired male shook his head, looking almost amazed. "The fire in those eyes! She wouldn't give in, not even when she was bleeding and blacking out. She still gave me lip!"

Alagos watched the elf's facial expression, watched the admiration that sat in his brown eyes for a moment before it slipped away to be replaced by a cold emotion in eyes that were now blue. Alagos knew he, personally, only looked that way when he was beyond furious - usually when Gweltari was threatened in some way. The shape-shifter somehow knew that what the elf was feeling was not fury, though, but something else, something much more deadly in its intent. His voice echoed the chill in his blue eyes. "That kind of courage is wasted on an Empath."

The elf sat up then, no longer relaxed and Alagos stood when he did, feeling a mixture of both apprehension and concern. The canine watched the male look toward the trees, thoughtful, but not necessarily in a good way and Alagos bared his teeth at him warningly. He didn't know what was going on in the other's mind, but the sixth sense he'd learned to trust was aware of something going on and blue eyes met his amber with a nearly blank expression. Alagos felt his hackles raise and he saw the elf blink, almost like he was surprised before his eyes faded from their chilling blue to a brown color, neutral. The canine's fur lowered with the transition and the aware look that was coming back into the elf's face.

The elf blinked a few times before shaking his head and sighing, looking tired. He offered a smile to the canine and reached out to run a hand very lightly over the wolf's head, never making contact for too long. Alagos was not quick enough to move, out of surprise or something else, but found that when the contact was over, he didn't mind it all that much. He would still prefer some warning the next time, though, and his amber eyes glared such even as the elf smiled down at him, albeit a bit cautious, studying him.

"I don't know where you came from or who you belong to, but you're a good listener." The hand descended again and Alagos suffered it, feeling a silent growl in his throat that would have been low and warning had it been heard. As it was the other male seemed to sense something and crouched again,coming to Alagos' level, speaking quietly. "You're a good dog." The elf gave the white fur another stroke firmer than the last ones before standing again. "You need to go home, though."

Alagos stood there for a moment, feeling strange. The elf before him thought him a simple dog and was treating him accordingly, but...something in the shape-shifter didn't mind, even liked it to a degree. There was something about not having to answer every question, about not having to guide someone or feel like something was expected of him that was soothing, relaxing. And it felt liked he'd done something for this elf just be being silent and listening that he could not have accomplished if he'd been able to speak. It was enough to make the weird feeling about being treated like an animal trivial to Alagos and he found his tail wagging slightly even as he gave the other male one last look before leaping for the trees. His movement clearly startled the elf who hadn't really been expecting him to obey, but the gold-haired male smiled after him before turning toward the trees himself, both of them leaving the clearing empty in their wake.

* * *

**I sowwy for the wait...but please review!**


	26. Barad

**Disclaimer: I am Tolkien's wolf. ****Wolves can't write great works of literature - only minor fanfiction stories.** So yeah...I don't own Lord of the Rings.  


A/N ~ Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story, both signed and anonymous! Just felt the need to express my gratitude to the people I have been unable to say 'thank you' to. :) I sincerely appreciate your support and your reviews! Sorry for the long wait and please enjoy the story!

**Rhûnic**

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Rovina_ = Name for an Eastern dragon and in this case, female specifically

_Arknio_ = Loud Torrent

_Jemnia_ = Soft Flow

**Avarikal**

_Hiro_ = Sir/Lord

_Ikatla_ = Third

_Akira_ = Empath

**Elven**

_Hecilo_ = Forsaken, Outcast

_Sadron_ = Faithful One

**Dracon**

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.  
**

* * *

**_Barad ~ Fortress_**

The smell of herbs, tea, hit her nose first and a gentle breeze blew over her face, making her hair tickle her cheeks teasingly. The sound of fabric alerted the Akira that she was back in her tent before her eyes even opened and Noruiel blinked slowly, feeling a sharp streak of pain shoot through her temples at the sudden light. The pain dulled to a throb quickly, though, and she blinked to clear her vision, looking up at the white fabric above her and slowly trying to figure out what had happened.

Memory was tentative in coming, but Noruiel eventually recalled the last thing she'd been doing before her mind went dark. She'd fought one of the monsters and had been thrown to the shallow end of the river, near the shore. She vaguely remembered hitting something - a rock maybe - and thinking she was bleeding. The half-elf raised her fingers, feeling her head carefully, looking for a lump, a bandage, a cut. The pads of her fingers soon found the gash on the right side of her head and she winced, feeling the lump that came with the cut - the cut that must not be too horrific if her head was not wrapped. Noruiel grimaced, lowering her hand and laying still once more.

There was something else, too. Something she was forgetting or overlooking. A quick, blind survey of her body proved that she was not unaware of an injury unless one counted the nasty feeling bruise on her hip. No, there was something else. Frowning, the Akira went back slowly through the events of that morning - it was still the same day, right? - and it finally clicked...well something did anyway. Renegade. Where was he? What had happened? Noruiel didn't realize she'd sat up abruptly until her head swam and a spike of pain at her temples told she'd done something stupid. The woman was inclined to agree with her body as she groaned, holding her head gingerly as she waited for the dizzy spell to leave.

"Akira Moon, you really shouldn't be sitting up."

The large and yet quiet voice startled the half-elf and she looked up quickly, regretting it instantly as her body once again made its displeasure with such an action known. Still, Noruiel now knew to who it was she spoke and as she hung her head again she grumbled her response. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, especially one's who have heads that are going to split open."

Mountain's laugh was only a gentle echo of his usual loud ones and the large man came to stand next to her bed, pushing a cup of tea into her hands. The action surprised the Akira slightly as she had not taken the large man as the healer type, but she took the cup anyway. "Drink. It will help your head."

Noruiel swallowed the liquid willingly, but scrunched her nose in anticipation for how bad she KNEW the brew was going to taste. Her expectations were not unwarranted and she had to curb the strong desire to spit the tea back out on the second swallow, instead dutifully drinking more even as her tongue rapidly started forming plans for a rebellion. Mountain watched her closely from the corner of his eye, making sure she actually drank the concoction before taking the mostly empty cup from her. The Akira sighed, swallowing in attempt to rid herself of the taste and sat quietly, looking down at her hands, pooled on her blanket-covered lap. Her wrists caught her attentions for the small discolorations that indicated bruises on her skin. She frowned. It hadn't felt like he'd been holding her that hard, but then again, she had been furious and the adrenaline would have dulled any discomfort. She pried her eyes away from the blemishes forcefully, not wanting to think about that part of the morning. The event itself had confused her more than she wanted to admit or contemplate right now. Perhaps it would be better to focus on something else.

"Hiro Mountain...how did I get here?"

"Renegade carried you back to camp." The reply was so nonchalant that Noruiel was unsure she'd heard the man correctly and she stared at him, uncomprehending. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Mountain looked at her with true amusement and stopped what he was doing at a small table, turning to face her fully, folding his arms comfortably as he towered over her seated form. "Renegade carried you back from the river. You were in a bad way with your head and unresponsive to being woken so he picked you up and carried you here." The man smiled as if he knew the funniest secret in the world and in the future, Noruiel would learn to be very, _very_ wary of that look. "Don't worry for your belongings, they were brought here and are safe."

At his words the Akira felt her face grow unbearably hot and her stomach churned uncomfortably. She'd only been half-dressed when she'd blacked out, hadn't she? The half-elf looked down at her body, noting what she had not before: she was dressed in dry clothes and not in what she'd been wearing at the river. The Akira groaned and put her face in her hands. Why? Of all the stupid things she could have done on her first day here, why did it have to be THAT? And why, WHY did it have to be HIM? And WHO had dressed her? The thoughts must have shown clearly on her face because the large man in front of her chuckled, very obviously amused to no end. "Do not trouble yourself over it, Moon. The men did not see all that much and I am sure they were focused more on Renegade than they were on you. I am the one who dressed you and I promise, it was strictly necessary."

The female looked up, her expression weary. She sighed. "I'm not so much worried about that and knowing it was you...it does not bother me as much now, but...Renegade?" The skeptical look she gave him as she raised a brow had Mountain speaking without hesitation, and yet...yet he really didn't say that much either, giving her just enough to wonder, but not enough to satisfy her curiosity fully. "Ren is a good leader and loyal to a fault. The men here trust him even after so short a time and that is not something to spit at. He is not all bad, Moon, though, I do not doubt that he's given you no reason to think otherwise."

Noruiel shook her head, somewhat frustrated. "I already know all that, Mountain. I've only been here a day and I can see that Renegade is a great fighter and probably an excellent leader. It is easy to tell his men trust him for they certainly don't like me and Renegade has been the only one to openly express his distaste for my presence. His men fell right in after him. They trust his judgment. I can see that." The woman paused, her eyes distant as she thought and the large man waited patiently for her to speak again, a curious expression on his face that she did not catch. "I do not believe he is all bad, Hiro Mountain. I have seen...he has shown enough to me, willingly or not, that leads me to believe he has a reason for his actions. I just don't understand them."

"It is not you he hates, only your power." The words came from the large man unexpectedly and Noruiel looked up at him with surprise in her blue eyes, wondering. "Really?" Could it be that simple? The Akira could not think of anything she might have done to personally garner the elf's hate, but others like her? It was entirely possible... Noruiel's thoughts were confirmed as the great man before her nodded in answer to her question, solemn. His dark eyes took her in carefully, as if he were going to reveal a secret he rarely gave to anyone. And perhaps he was. The Empath certainly felt a great deal of emotions from him, but none of them alarmed her. There was mostly just an overwhelming feeling of loyalty - to Renegade she assumed - a bit of hesitancy and then amusement. When Mountain spoke, Noruiel fully expected him to smile or perhaps wink as he gave his 'secret' to her, but to her surprise he remained perfectly stoic.

"Renegade has hated your kind since I met him a great many years ago, and I have seen him behave in such a way as to where I hardly recognized him anymore for a time. I have seen him abandon many an Empath to attack and I have seen him make an Akira's life absolutely wretched while they were around him before they met their demise in some manner or another, though, not by Renegade's hand directly. Never, however, have I seen what I saw today. Perhaps you do not understand the significance of Renegade carrying you back to camp, but I do and I would ask that you trust me when I tell you that in the day you have known Ren, you've done something right."

Noruiel nodded slowly, trying to still her chaotic thoughts. It sat ill with her to know that the elf had known other Empaths...and they'd all died in the end...or close to all of them. Mountain had not made it seem like any had escaped death, so she would not assume otherwise. What did this mean for her? A sense of panic started to settle in the Akira's mind, but something pushed it back, drawing her attention to a detail she'd not looked at. Noruiel spoke quietly, almost to herself. "He pushed me out of the way."

"What?"

Blue eyes looked up into black ones that were now filled with unmistakable question and curiosity. "We were attacked_ twice_. The first time I thought the monster was an animal because that's the way its emotions are displayed. I turned slowly, hoping not to startle it, and I would have died for that mistake if Renegade had not pushed me out of danger. That's how I got the bruise on my hip. He saved my life. It was the second attack that gave me this gash on my head."

Mountain seemed to just look at her for a minute and Noruiel knew he was once again surprised, though, he didn't show it in any outward way, only remaining quiet. Renegade, the elf who would leave an Empath to die in the middle of a battle, had pushed this Akira out of the way of a monster intent on killing her? An act that would have gotten the Empath out of Renegade's life? The thought was an incredible one and Mountain might have not believed it if not for what he'd seen earlier that morning. Perhaps he should have pressed Renegade harder for answers that morning. Mountain thought back to the encounter and tried to see if there might have been an opening he could have taken...

(flashback) _It was the sentry that alerted the camp first, as was his job, and Mountain thought little of it. There had been no call to arms, no signal of an attack or even danger. Whatever the sentry had seen, Renegade would most likely deal with it. That was what the large man thought - without even really thinking about it because the event was so habitual - as he worked on the massive long-bow in his hands. It was only as men started hurrying around him to the edge of the camp, _in the direction of the river_, that Mountain started thinking something worthwhile might actually be happening. He calmly set his bow down and made his way toward the edge of camp like the rest of the men, easily gaining a place in the crowd for his size and his status. He was pretty easy to recognize after all._

_Mountain at first only heard murmurs and he caught only the words 'Renegade', 'new Akira', 'river' and 'attacked'. His mind immediately jumped to the worst - how could it not with the gold-haired elf's record? - and the large man sighed to himself as he continued to make his way through the men, now going slower. _Already, Elfling?_ The thought passed through his head with a sad undertone that surprised him a bit, but not for very long. He'd only known the new Akira for little more than a day, but he'd liked her spirit. He couldn't help thinking he might have actually gotten along with this one and perhaps Renegade might have, too. It seemed like a moot wish now, though._

_The Second sighed silently again and turned his attention back to the matter at hand, finally really looking ahead, expecting the worst. He stopped instead, not needing a front row position to understand - or not understand - what he was seeing as his dark eyes immediately focused on the reason for the gathering of men; men who were not easily impressed and men who would not have abandoned their tasks unless they thought it worthwhile to do so. What Mountain saw before him qualified in both categories, though, he was very sure the men around him would not fully understand the significance. They seemed scarily unable to believe what their eyes told them anyway._

_The large man in their midst had to agree with them through his shock and unexpected relief, and when his black eyes caught Renegade's own gaze Mountain could not help smiling slightly in a way he KNEW would annoy the other male. Sure enough, the formally light brown eyes started turning a dark blue as the elf approached the camp, the limp form of the Akira cradled carefully in his arms. If looks could kill, everyone within Renegade's sight would have been dead as the gold-haired elf stopped and glared at the assembly. Almost everyone jumped when he spoke, his voice barely restrained in its chilled tone. "Are you honestly going to stand there staring at me? Because if you are I can guarantee none of you will sleep tonight."_

_The threat, mysterious as it might sound to an outsider, had the group of men instantly moving, some back to their activities in the camp as they knew they would be useless helping and others toward Mountain's tent and the Akira's tent to gather what might be needed. A group of about six men were sent down to the river, halted from leaving by Renegade's directive. They couldn't leave fast enough after he talked to them and in the end it was only Mountain who approached him, something that the elf seemed to be grateful for. His body didn't exactly relax, but Mountain saw the tell-tale signs that he was relieved. The large man smiled again and shook his head, amused and not a little puzzled. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Ren?"_

_"Just take her." The demand was given through gritted teeth, but Mountain saw that despite the harsh and exasperated tone, Renegade had not actually made any physical move to indicate he wanted the larger man to take the woman in his arms. The contradicting order and action interested Mountain, but he made no comment on it, simply taking the Akira from the elf's arms as if she weighed no more than the smallest child. The female's damp and half-undressed state had the man raising his brow in question and Renegade looked like he wanted to be anywhere than where he was. The elf only gave him a look. "It can wait." The words were ones they both understood, having said them many times before, and Mountain raised his brow once more, but only started walking toward the Akira's tent._

_"Don't wander off." He tossed the words over his shoulder nonchalantly and he could almost feel the frosty glare the elf gave him, but Mountain knew that the expression would only be halfhearted and the other male would do as he said- this time._

_(slight time-lapse)_

_When Mountains exited the Akira's tent he found Renegade waiting just as he'd told the elf to. The fact both did and did not surprise the large man and he crossed to where the gold-haired male was sitting, his back against one of the large, but sparse trees that were sprinkled within the camp. The dark-eyed man leaned against the same tree, crossing his arms as he looked down at the elf beside him, seeing nothing but the top of his head. It was enough for Mountain to know that Renegade knew he was there and wanted to pretend otherwise._

_ Mountains waited him out, having many years of practice._

_The words came, just as the large man knew they would and Renegade's head came up to lean back against the tree, his eyes stubbornly closed. "Say what you want to say, 'Tain." The elf's brown eyes stayed closed, but he could hear the smile in the other male's voice even if Mountain did speak rather calmly, almost as if he had not a care in the world and was interested in nothing that had gone on since that morning. "Oh, I have nothing to _say_, Ren. Ask, yes. Say, no. Not yet at least."_

_A disgruntled sound was all Mountain got and he grinned to himself, tilting his head slightly as he watched the elf still sitting and TRYING to ignore him. "She's going to be fine." Mountain didn't make it obvious, but he was watching Renegade's reaction closely and he saw when the elf's eyes flickered slightly as if they wanted to open before he forced them to stay shut. The large man continued as if nothing were amiss. "She has a mild concussion, a small cut on the side of her head and a few bruises, one most notably on her hip and strangely, a few small ones on her wrists." Mountain knew he did not imagine the slightest of flinches from Renegade at that information. "She looks to be doing fine, though, and should probably wake today at the earliest and tomorrow at the latest."_

_Brown eyes finally opened after a moment to focus on the dark ones that looked down. Renegade's expression was hard to decipher, even for Mountain. "What makes you think I care about hearing this?" The elf knew it was a bad question to ask even as it came out of his mouth and he sighed, calling himself all sorts of idiot in his mind even before Mountain smiled. It was a smile Renegade knew well and it usually didn't bode well for him when the larger man showed it. "You're acting strangely. I thought it might be due to worry." The teasing dig made the elf scowl, but Mountain spoke again before Renegade could. "What made you carrying her back in the first place, Elfling?"_

_A cold expression and the elf getting up to walk away showed just how he felt about that particular question and nickname. Mountain only laughed at the retreating male and walked after him, knowing that if Renegade were truly angry with him, he wouldn't have merely walked away. There would have been blood. And blue eyes. Always the spilling of blood was accompanied by icy blue eyes.  
_

_"How many attacked this time?" The question was safe enough, one they both understood, and one Mountain knew he would get an answer to. Renegade's focus right now was on the monsters and he was more than willing to talk about them. Mountain wasn't surprised when Renegade stopped walking, a shadow passing across his face before he answered, finally looking at his Second. "Only two this time. It doesn't make sense to me that there would be so few. Their attacks have been in larger numbers before now."_

_"Did they fight you?"_

_"No." The answer sounded sullen, but Mountain knew the fact that the monsters refused to fight him had Renegade unbalanced in a bad way. It was unnatural and unnerving to have an enemy that didn't fight back no matter what you did, how many openings you purposely gave them or how many of them you killed. It left one wondering what said enemy's agenda was... The large man raised a brow, asking the question though he already knew the answer. "Did you kill them?" He chuckled at the slow grin that spread across the elf's face and reached out quickly to ruffle the other male's gold hair. His hand met air and brown eyes so chilled they could have frozen a lake. Mountain only shrugged innocently. Renegade merely rolled his eyes, starting to walk again. It was a game between them that had been going on since they'd met. Mountain had yet to win, but it didn't discourage him. Someday he'd catch the elf unaware. Someday._

_The large man caught up to the Commander again and remained quiet. He knew Renegade wanted to say something, even if his constant movement seemed to indicate otherwise. If Mountain had stayed in one place, the elf would have eventually circled back and started talking. It had happened many times before, but this time Mountain had decided to have pity on the golden-haired male, following him instead as he knew that Renegade tended to think better while moving. _

_"What do you think of her?"_

_The question didn't surprise Mountain when it came. He didn't know what had happened that morning down by the river, but he was willing to bet that chaotic thoughts had been having their way with Renegade since last night. There was something about Noruiel that had been different. Mountain had felt that the moment he'd talked with the woman. She'd started off professionally, as all Empaths did, but she'd very quickly dropped the act as if it was more loathsome to her than to anyone she was applying it to. It was something he'd liked about her instantly...and that was strange because he'd never been interested in befriending an Empath before. Many had been drawn to Renegade for some reason or another - that was a mystery unknown to both of them - but none of them had been liked by Mountain and Renegade...well, they never saw anything from him unless it be complete and utter hate. And they never lasted long. There was always something that killed them off or if they were lucky, drove them away without hope of ever coming back. It was no wonder to Mountain that his mind had jumped to thinking Noruiel was dead as it had. What else was he supposed to suspect?_

_The large man had to admit that he was relieved and yet puzzled as to why she was still alive, though. He would get Renegade to tell him that at least...after he answered the question the elf was very obviously impatiently waiting to hear as he stood before the giant of a man, his arms crossed, expression calculating. Renegade knew he could trust Mountain's judgment - sometimes more than he could trust his own - and the large man's answer was either going to settle his mind or throw it into a tornado. Mountain wished that what he had to say would do the former._

_"I like her. I don't know if she is different from the others or not, Ren, but there is something about her that I like. You know I have never tried to befriend an Empath before, but with this one...I am glad she's not dead." It was the most simple answer he could give, but Mountain knew to Renegade it would never be that simple. He watched the instant confusion come to the brown eyes that watched him before the emotion was gone, replaced by frustration and anger. Mountain knew the latter emotions were not directed at him, though, and only watched as the elf took a step back, rubbing his temples as he looked at the dirt beneath his feet. Both males ignored the camp about them, unworried that they'd be interrupted. The men knew better._

_"Ren, how is it that the Empath IS alive if you were attacked?"_

_"Ugh! I don't know!" The explosion caused many men around them to jump slightly before they went back to their work, pretending they weren't listening when in fact their ears were straining for every word. Renegade didn't appear to care, though, he knew exactly what was going on. Mountain pitied the person who thought the elf unaware of any detail that happened in camp. The large man spoke evenly, shamelessly coaxing the male before him. "Did she fight well?"_

_A snort and something like an angry laugh came to answer the question before the elf even spoke. "No! I will give credit where it is due, 'Tain, even to an Empath, but the only good thing I can say about her fighting skill is that she was smart enough to use what little she did know to get creative. It kept her alive, but in no way was her survival due to her fighting skill in and of itself." Mountain nodded, but he wasn't focusing on Renegade's words so much as his tone. He was positive the elf didn't realize it, but his voice had almost gotten...amused? It interested the large man for when the elf usually talked of an Empath's skills in battle he always did it with contempt or reluctance - if they were good - but he didn't seem to be doing that now. It almost made Mountain think twice on asking his next question...almost._

_"Was she using her power?"_

_There was a long pause in which Renegade looked away, his face expressing far more than just frustration, but also torn between so many thoughts and emotions that no one near him could be sure of his mood or what his answer might be - and that included Mountain. "No, she wasn't." The elf let his brown eyes stray toward the river, remembering that morning. _And I think she didn't use them because of what I said._ It was a thought he was not sure he was comfortable with and the elf was puzzled as to why. Maybe he just wasn't used to an Empath actually listening to him? Or was it because she had listened to him that he was frustrated? She had listened to him...did that mean he wasn't supposed to hate her? Maybe that's what she wanted. Maybe she had been using her power after all..._

_Renegade shut his mind off abruptly, relieved at the instant quiet, and looked up at Mountain who'd settled a hand on his shoulder. The large man gave him a look. "Are you going to let her stay?" _

_Brown eyes hardened, growing dangerously lighter as the elf spoke, his tone as cold as his gaze. "Do I have a choice?" Mountain only raised his brows and deep inside Renegade was grateful to his friend for never backing down in the face of his ever-constant, unpredictable anger. "We could always leave, Ren. We've done it in the past. You are no more connected to these people than you were to the last." The elf looked away at the extremely quiet words, feeling the sting of them. He didn't argue, though, because he knew Mountain spoke the truth. The Commander only shook his head. "We're not leaving...and I am not going to make the Empath do so, either." Eventually she would choose to do so herself or death would accomplish the task for her. Of this Renegade had no doubt._

_"Then you need to let the men make their own decisions about her, Ren."_

_"What?" The elf's voice was truly puzzled and the large man crossed his arms, his expression carrying not even a hint of teasing. "These men follow you and they are not stupid. They may not know why you hate Empaths, but they known you do and they are taking your lead. They seem to think you might kill her before this is all over. I know you've heard the rumors. They are wary of angering you by even thinking of befriending Akira Moon."_

_Brown eyes blinked incredulously, but the elf didn't bother commenting on the rumor that he WAS well aware of, instead focusing on the first part of Mountain's statement. "I am not going to like her just so they will!" The protest was anything but said jokingly and Renegade's suddenly dark blue eyes stated how vehement his words were. Mountain nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to." The large man uncrossed his arms, speaking more evenly. "Ren, you haven't given them permission to attack Moon or harm her, but neither have you made it clear that they are allowed to like her. These men are loyal enough to you that they will little question your judgment of someone. They are not stupid, but neither are they leaders. They trust you to make wise decision whether it be in choosing the Sercecets' position on the battle field or who is worthy to join their group as a comrade in arms. If you openly hate the Empath without letting the men know that there will be no ill repercussions if they disagree with your view of her and befriend her, then they are not even going to try to follow their own judgment on this. I know that is not what you want."_

_Mountain's words were met with silence and this time the large man did not follow Renegade when he walked away. _(end flashback)

"Hiro Mountain?"

The sound of his name brought the large man back to the present and he looked down at the small half-elf who was watching him with a concerned expression. The large man smiled reassuringly and took a step toward the cot before crouching to come face to face with the now uncertain female. "Moon, why do you think Renegade saved your life and then carried you back to camp?"

The question seemed to be completely random. Dark blue eyes narrowed, looking into his black ones with a calculating expression that the Second was happy to see. The Akira wasn't stupid, that was obvious, but she did need to start thinking more for herself and this thought was proven correct by the female's words. "I think you have a better idea as to the answer to that question than I do." Noruiel rubbed her wrists gently and absentmindedly when Mountain said nothing. She looked away, forcing herself to think about something she didn't want to think about. Renegade was confusing. It would be much easier to just deal with his behavior without trying to understand it. That's all anyone ever wanted her to do in her homeland.

Noruiel sighed slowly and her words were halting, but they came, almost surprising her. "I think..I think I surprised him, though, I am not sure as to how. I think I unsettle him and he's intrigued enough that he reacted without thinking about why he shouldn't have reacted at all. After that, his...conscience...wouldn't let him just leave me so he brought me to the closest source of help." The Akira looked up at Mountain, gauging his reaction with more than just her eyes. She felt surprise from him quickly and it was followed by amusement - probably for her hesitancy in saying Renegade had a conscience - but there was also some uncertainty from the large man that made her realize he was not entirely sure why Renegade was behaving the way he was either.

"I see."

Noruiel looked at the large man in disbelief. "That is it? 'I see'? That is all you have to say?" As she'd spoken, her voice had risen, gaining an element of anger that Mountain noticed had turned her eye from a slightly dark blue to a steady brown in a matter of seconds. It wasn't the color change that interested him - thought it was intriguing, especially since Renegade shared the same trait - but the intelligence and determination that burned like fire in her gaze. There was something else there, too, though. Something that balanced the Akira in a way Renegade lacked. Mountain had the strangest feeling that this 'something' was going to be a key in unlocking this same type of something in the temper-happy elf he traveled with.

The large man smiled somewhat innocently, fooling the female before him not at all. "Yes, that is all I have to say on this matter, but I would advise you in another." The half-elf huffed quietly, folding her arms, but remained interested in listening as demonstrated by her lack of speech. Mountain took the cue for what it was. "Be yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Mountain smiled. "Be yourself and don't let him intimidate you. I know neither his attitude nor his words convey as much, but he IS unsure about you. With Renegade that is a good start, so continue to stand up to him if you feel inclined to and be yourself." The large man fell silent, having nothing more to say.

Noruiel merely stared at him for a long moment before a grin spread across her face, the expression the epitome of mischief. "Hiro Mountain, I planned on doing nothing less." She reigned in her sly look to one more innocent deliberately and Mountain only studied her for a moment, his eyes taking in her injuries first, his mind quickly noting that they only seemed to affect her minimally. Then his attention shifted to the mostly-subtle scars on her arms and he thought back to the ones he'd seen while having to undress and then dress her again. They'd all looked like minor injuries, but he still vaguely wondered why they'd scarred in the first place. His eyes flickered to the moon-scar below her right eye before her focused on her eyes themselves, instantly seeing past the innocent persona she was playfully portraying.

The defiance tempered by curiosity and the simple desire to just be troublesome that he saw in her gaze brought a smile to Mountain's face. "I'm glad to hear that, Moon." He sincerely was.

* * *

Kahilnar looked over the valley between the mountain Bryn and its neighbors, the Rebel Home. His green eyes traveled the expanse of the valley from the outcrop of rock he presently stood on, noting what he'd been unable to down in the valley. Fields upon fields of grain and other produce lay in the near center of the valley with tents and wooden buildings expanding in all directions outward. At the edge of these groups of lodging were tighter knit groups that looked...rougher. It was the only way he could describe them at this distance. Perhaps it was brightly colored tents and symbols upon them or it could have been the lack of the small running figures of children and the laundry hung to dry, but Kahilnar knew these outer edge groups were warriors, guards for the Rebels. Somewhere out there was Noruiel. The fact gave Kahilnar a strange feeling, but he pushed it away for now, looking back down at the valley once more.

As he moved his eyes along the mountain edges, he saw that great caves were beginning to stand out in the rocky side of the canyon that formed near the end of the valley. It was at that moment that he saw his first Char-pyk since coming back East and Kahilnar found that a stab of guilt, unexpected and painful, shot through him at the sight of the creature that was making its way to a cavern, sniffing the air before disappearing inside. A human had been at the dragon's side and had followed the creature.

Kahilnar took a steadying breath, continuing his examination of the Rebel Home, noting where the Tsubasa and Twanres lounged in the sun upon red rocks exposed to its rays and the river - he later found out the main part that started in the north, hugging the eastern side of the mountains was called Arknio and the smaller river that branched off from Arknio and zigzagged its way through the valley and toward the west was named Jemnia - flowed. He traced the blue water, taking care to figure out how easy access to said rivers was and what might be helpful. A moment later the Easterling was shaking the thought away with a slight smile.

He should know better by now. Eru guided his gift and Eru would know better than he what His people needed. All Kahilnar had to do was follow instruction and be willing to be the vessel for the Creator's power. The black-haired youth felt the nervousness drain from him and turned his head to look at Nareke who was watching him with crossed arms, silently. She, Kahilnar, Yileke and Daerhael had made their way to this outcropping in near silence and things had remained that way when they'd arrived, too. The Prince was glad for it, but slightly confused, too, for Sharpmist had flown up here when she'd realized where he was going and now stayed perched on the rocks of the mountain somewhat above his head. Her red eyes took in everything just as her mind took in his and the black-haired youth had not expected her to hold her peace when she'd seen what had transpired between him and his twin sisters, but the dragoness had surprised him by not saying a word, only giving him a look that he could not entirely decipher and didn't have the patience to try and pursue right now.

"Well?"

The impatient voice came from Nareke, her hazel eyes narrowed as they watched him, only briefly glancing at Sharpmist every so often. She seemed slightly unsure and almost confused about the dragoness, but had not protested Sharpmist's presence. Good thing too as the battle dragoness would have ignored her anyway. Kahilnar only looked at his newly found sister in a calm way, speaking with more patience than he thought he possessed...or maybe it wasn't entirely him. "I only feel it fair to warn you that your valley is not going to look the same when this is over."

Nareke gave him a suspicious look, but Daerhael's sudden hand on her shoulder kept the Rebel Leader from snapping at him and Yileke on her right, hazel eyes steady and confident coaxed the more volatile woman to take a deep breath before tilting her chin up stubbornly. "You agreed to prove yourself, Hecilo."

Kahilnar felt a surge of rage go through him before his mind even registered that he didn't know what the word 'Hecilo' meant...and then he realized that the fury was not his own, but Sharpmist's. He didn't understand the elven word, but the battle dragoness did. The white female's red eyes were ablaze with fire as she looked at Nareke and Kahilnar gave a shout of warning right as the white creature opened her mouth, a ball of scorching heat shooting from her throat. There was no thought to the people - Yileke and Daerhael - near her target. There was only the furious desire to burn the woman who'd insulted her bonded and Sharpmist acted on it.

Nareke didn't even scream, only lifting her hands in a split second move that halted the fire before it reached anyone. The heat licked at her face and hands, but it didn't affect the Leader like it did Daerhael and Yileke who both backed up, looking pale, but not overly panicked. Nareke's hazel eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at the dragoness through the flames and her hands moved in a backward motion, like she would throw the fire back. It never happened as water blasted into the flames, dousing them completely before the liquid came back to its owner. Kahilnar watched in some amazement of his own as the water seeped back into his palms as if it had never left and the water-cross on his neck dimmed and stilled, resting calming against his skin once more.

The whole thing had probably taken all of thirty seconds and five pairs of eyes looked at each other, not sure what to say or do. Green eyes looked up into red after a moment. **"Why did you do that?"** There was little anger in the question - yet - only incredulous disbelief and Sharpmist snarled, her lips pulling away from her teeth in way Kahilnar had never seen. She truly looked ready to kill, to finish what she'd started with Nareke and the Easterling found himself moving to step instinctively in front of the Rebel Leader, forcing Sharpmist to pay attention to him. He didn't look back to see what his sister's reaction might be to his protective move.

**"Rovina."** There was warning in the word and the dragoness growled low in her throat, the sound bloodcurdling as her red eyes gleamed with a hate for the woman behind him that worried Kahilnar. **"I will not let this go, Kahilnar, so do NOT try to make me!"** The announcement was hissed, barely intelligible around the growls, but Kahilnar found he understood and his eyes narrowed. He pushed away the alarm he felt, trying to stay calm despite the fact that with each passing moment a dread was filling him that he could almost physically feel. She'd called him by his name. Sharpmist truly meant to kill Nareke.

**"I will not let you kill her, Sharpmist. This I swear to you."** Hard green eyes held volcanic red ones and Kahilnar didn't so much as flinch as gleaming fangs half his body length snapped centimeters from his head. She had the capability to kill him and they both knew it, but what they also knew was that Sharpmist could never do it, not to him. The dragoness gave a huff of frustration before throwing her head back and roaring at the sky in fury, smoke streaming from her nostrils and fire dancing around her mouth as she looked back down at her bonded, at the smaller creature who _dared_ tell her she could not kill who she desired to. The urge, the primal call to simply kill him, to rid herself of the hindrance was only a faint flicker within her because the Rishten and her own fondness for Kahilnar was far stronger, like an unbreakable chain holding her back. She wanted to kill for him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him happy. She could never hurt him, but he confused her so!

**"Why! What is this _human_ to you that you would protect her even when she hates you!"** Red eyes looked almost pleadingly into green ones and Kahilnar felt his body start to tremble at the wave of mental agony that swept through him from his bonded's mind. The dragoness lowered her head, growling with both warning and distress when Kahilnar's palms touched her scalding-hot scales, refusing to pull back even when steam rose from his hands. The dragoness felt his shaking keenly even if he was trying to keep his voice steady. **"This human is my_ family_, Sharp. Nareke and Yileke are like me. They share my blood."**

**"She insults you! She calls you forsaken! Outcast! Her scent is one of distrust and dislike! She does not welcome you, nor does she treat you as family!"**

**"And your brother does?"** Kahilnar spoke the words before he truly thought about them, trying to ignore the sting the words 'forsaken' and 'outcast' caused in him. It would only fuel Sharpmist's anger...if what he'd just said didn't. The Prince knew the words could be considered a low blow, but Sharpmist only looked at him with a steady, hard expression, unwavering. **"If I were to meet Onyxtalon again, I would kill him, Miharq. He is no longer my brother."**

Kahilnar fell silent, his eyes closing as he sought wisdom, as he prayed for a way to make her understand. He could feel her scales cooling slightly under his hands and briefly wondered why as he could still feel that her fury had not dimmed one bit. If he'd been paying more attention, the Easterling would have seen the water seeping from his hands, water from the air condensing into a thin net to settle over the dragoness, cooling the fire that burned inside her. As it was, the Prince opened his eyes after a time to speak calmly to the dragoness who had not moved. Sharpmist was still convinced of her purpose, but for her loyalty to Kahilnar, she would delay it.

**"Would you kill Alagos?"**

Red eyes blinked, surprised. Neither Kahilnar nor Sharpmist were trying to read each others' thoughts. They were inside the others' heads, but each was only focused on the emotions of the other person. It was almost strange to Kahilnar that despite all the years he'd had of reading everyone's thoughts before anything else, he found himself going instead for Sharpmist's emotions whenever they were together. It was almost like he didn't want to read her thoughts, like she provided some kind of strange break for him. Now he could feel the dragoness' brief shock before it was replaced with anger of a different kind than she'd been feeling before. **"No! Much as I loathe him, Alagos is my kin. Dragons do not kill other dragons unless one dragon has gone dark."**

A smile quirked at Kahilnar's mouth. **"Rovina...Nareke, Yileke, Katun, Mahayre, Tigeki, even the people in this valley that I have yet to meet, are my kin. You would ask that I step back and let you take any one of their lives merely because they insult me? Something Alagos does to you almost every day?"**

**"They are not your kin."** The reply was stubborn, refusing to be drawn into logical conversation, but almost against her will, Sharpmist's anger had begun to cool, still simmering but less hot. Kahilnar cocked a brow, pulling his damp hands away from her white scales to cross his arms, more amused than anything now that his bonded was starting to see something other than a red haze of blood lust. **"Oh?"**

Red eyes pierced him, unamused. **"You are a dragon, Kahil, more so than you will ever be human. Our blood flows through you strongly despite the small amount of it. You are more dragon than human and you can't deny that."**

**"But I _am_ human and whether either of us like it or not, these humans are as much my family as the dragons could be. I have human blood, Rovina. I was raised human and just because I am more dragon-like than human-like does not mean I don't care for the other part of myself."** The reply was quiet and Sharpmist growled in frustration, but did not move toward Nareke. Kahilnar knew she no longer would. She would not hurt him.

The two looked at each other for what seemed like a great deal of time before the dragoness looked away and her head retreated back to the top of the ledge her body was perched upon. Kahilnar only watched her, neither acknowledging his 'win' or trying to comfort the battle dragoness. What was done was done and they both knew it need not be dwelled upon. The Easterling sighed and looked back at the three behind him. Yileke and Daerhael now appeared to be calm again, both merely looking at him, waiting, but Nareke seemed to be a bit shaken and looked up at Sharpmist before focusing on him.

"I just narrowly escaped death, didn't I?" Her voice was steady, but she still asked and Kahilnar could only nod, unsure what to say. The Rebel Leader did not appear to need comfort or reassurance, though, and only took a deep breath, grinning in a way Kahilnar found familiar. "Well, she seems to be a bit overprotective, but I admire her swift action." The last part was said to the dragoness herself and Sharpmist's eye-ridge rose even as her red eyes narrowed suspiciously. Kahilnar was the only one who felt the appreciation that swept through the large creature. He shook his head, deciding to ignore her for the moment as he looked at Nareke fully. She looked back at him, composed once more and crossed her arms, merely waiting.

Kahilnar turned to look back at the valley and closed his eyes, stilling his mind...

_When his eyes opened again they were no longer green, but nor were they black, instead a white light shining from them. Kahilnar felt the instant change, saw it in the shimmering colors and rippling affects of the valley and mountains around him. He smiled, stilling his thoughts as he waited, simply waited for direction he knew would come. It only took a second for his attention to be captured by the fields and the people working them. The Roniysr felt a childish giggle well up in his throat as he pointed at the wheat and vegetables, watching the swaying flecks of light that made up the plants start to increase, becoming taller and more abundant._

_Light spread out from within Kahilnar when the simple task was complete and the Easterling laughed at the tickling sensation it brought and the happiness that overwhelmed him as he moved only his light-bright eyes toward the largest river in the valley. The ground rumbled, heard even this high up, before splitting open in a mild zigzag pattern that started at the southern end of the valley until it soon reached the large river Arknio, instantly releasing a torrent of water into the new mini canyon. In a matter of moments a new river was born, working its way right beside the major fields of food and past tents and homes, never harming a single one. _

_The Roniysr paused. "Is that all?"_

_A chuckle that encompassed his entire body sounded deep in his heart, his head and a flood of warmth enveloped him before words formed in his ears. "Do you think that should be all?_"

_Kahilnar bit his lip against a smile, feeling like a child in the presence of its father, pleading for just a few more minutes of fun. He looked at the valley again, noting the light specks that made up people had stilled, looking up to where he was. The Roniysr tilted his head. "I know that there is much I could do here, but I want to do what you want._"

_A smile was in the Voice, pride at his words and the sincerity of them in his heart. "I am pleased. Now stretch out your hand, My Vessel, and behold My power." It was command, given with the authority of eternal time, wise and gentle, powerful and thunderous. Kahilnar did not question it, but did as he was told even as heat, almost unbearable but never painful, rose up within him, straining at the confinement his mortal body created. The Easterling felt like he was being consumed and yet knew he was more alive than he'd ever been as the light and heat inside started to escape through his skin, wrapping him in bright hues of gold and white. When his hand finally reached level with the ground, pointing toward the distant mountains the power exploded, shooting out his arm and fingers in a stream of light that rivaled the sun in its intensity. It hit the mountains before disappearing as if absorbed and Kahilnar's arm fell, feeling like lead. Light still wrapped around him, though, streaming from his eyes, mouth and skin so he knew whatever was going to happen had not yet been done, and so he waited._

_The first rumble sounded like thunder, the second like an approaching army, but the third could not be mistaken as the entire mountain jolted under his feet. Light-filled eyes looked up from closer to the ground where the Easterling had fallen to his hands and knees to see the mountains in the distance _moving_. It was like looking at a sea of rocks, shifting and sinking, reforming themselves and the Roniysr could only stare. He heard no screams from those in the valley and glancing down at the light figures below, the Easterling saw that the ground there did not move, remaining steady and safe for the people that stood upon it. The mountains around the valley, though...they still shook and shuddered, collapsing in areas and rising in others. Kahilnar watched, unsure what the point of doing this was and feeling the power accomplishing this like a distant throb in his whole body, still connected to it. He was part of the process even if he didn't understand it. That didn't matter to him, though, as he was overwhelmed with awe at a power he could never comprehend, could never achieve on his own and would never grow tired of seeing._

* * *

The first jolt that rocked the mountains saw Alagos tumbling down a hill that had not been there a moment before and the white wolf gave a silent yelp as he scrambled to all fours again even as the earth under him rolled once more. Looking around with startled eyes at the shifting and now dangerous land around him, the shape-shifter made a split-second decision, jumping as high as he could in the air as he changed his form. He never came back to the ground, strong wings keeping him safely in the sky as he watched the destruction and yet strange beauty going on below him. Rocks and trees sank around him, spring up in different places, the entire mountain undergoing change so sudden it was hard to tell if it was really being harmed at all.

The entire process was unnatural, but as he watched, Alagos could find no reason to think that what was happening was a bad thing. There was a strange taste in the air, a hum, a vibration against his skin that many would not be able to identify. The shape-shifter knew what it was, though, as he'd felt the same thing many times in the last month. It was power, an energy and presence that was familiar to him. Alagos was not sure what the Creator was doing, but he also did not feel like questioning it, merely accepting that there was something going on that he couldn't yet fathom.

His wings took him higher into the sky and Alagos found his amber eyes searching for the source of the power before he even thought about WHY he was searching. It was not like Eru was limited to using His creation to work His power, but this time, the shape-shifter felt sure there was a vessel in use and even as he tried to pinpoint it, his own gift flared. His vision wavered as a tide of pain flashed through his head, bringing with it images and voices that seemed like at attack on his mind for their clarity, speed and persistence.

Kahilnar. Kahilnar was the vessel. His gift told him that immediately as it was the information he wanted, but it didn't stop there and Alagos bared his teeth, seeing a myriad of images too fast to focus on, all a blur, and information given in such a way that it sounded like no language he could ever comprehend. It left him struggling to simply keep in the air as he grew disoriented and his head pounded. A sick feeling came to his stomach and somewhere in the back of his mind, where his gift had no influence, the urge to expel an unknown and yet foul substance in his body was strong. Alagos felt the groan that came to his throat even if he didn't hear it and the shape-shifter tried to push the sick feeling away, not understanding it and more focused on controlling his gift as it continued to rage beyond his control, making no sense and not helping him in the least. He didn't even know what it was showing or telling him!

And then it stopped.

Alagos jerked, blinking almost deliriously as he righted his flight instinctively before trying to think about what had happened. He quickly realized that his power had settled as if it had never flared and was now simply urging him in the direction that Kahilnar resided in. The shape-shifter mentally eyed his gift, wary, but for the moment could find no abnormalities with the power...even if it had just gone violent on him. Alagos cautiously decided to leave the matter be for now, knowing it wasn't going to go away and he had another situation to deal with. He beat his wings hard, vaguely wondering why he'd chosen this shape, before heading for the part of the mountain that held Kahilnar.

He soon spotted the Easterling kneeling on a wide ledge, Sharpmist perched some ways higher up on the mountain and Daerhael and two women close to his side as they all watched the Creator's power at work. Alagos glanced to where they were looking and his amber eyes widened, taking in the scope of what was happening. Every single mountain that ringed the valley was moving! The shape-shifter shook his head, looking back at Kahilnar in time to spot the shapes flying up from the valley toward the Roniysr's ledge. It was the Tsubasa and Alagos felt a wave of relief go through him to see Gweltari on Mana's back, her green-gray eyes already focusing on him as his own wings took him lower down and closer to landing on the ledge.

The two group landed at about the same time and Alagos barely had to time to get all four feet under him before Gweltari's arms were around his neck, familiar, stabilizing and entirely welcome. He let her mind flood his, offering up no resistance this time and the shape-shifter felt her immense relief like a tangible touch. The ranger woman stepped back after a moment, but her left hand stayed locked in his mane, refusing to let go and the winged-stallion eyed her with amusement. Gweltari only returned the look with a faint smile, leaning against his side even as she watched the destruction and rebuilding of the mountains around them.

The sight and sound would be enough to immobilize anyone, but Alagos found that while his spirit was enraptured by the display, his logical mind was wandering, taking in the Tsubasa who were now sitting calmly as the earth shook under them and Daerhael, looking absolutely amazed at what was transpiring around him. The two women by his side caught the shape-shifter's attention quickly and when his eyes clearly focused on them, Alagos knew he knew them. The knowledge was like a jolt to his mind and he jerked his head back, startled. He felt Gweltari's eyes on him before she spoke.

**"What's wrong?"** The woman knew that her shape-shifter's sudden distress had nothing to do with the rumbling mountains around them as Alagos seemed almost oblivious to them, but something much different. The white winged-horse didn't look at her, focused on the two female's who had yet to notice him. **"I..I don't know them...and yet I do. Nahisya, I don't know HOW I know them, but I DO know them. I know their names, who they are, what they've done...and I don't remember my gift telling me. And yet...I know about them as if it has."**

The confusion and the beginning of panic in Alagos' voice alarmed Gweltari, but she didn't get a chance to reply as the earth under them heaved one last time before stilling, the noise gone completely. Every pair of eyes looked out to the distant mountains ringing the valley and those who'd grown up in this place knew the landscape had changed beyond recognition if not completely. It was the valley that drew their attention, though. Where before there had been canyon walls, slopes with shallows forests and flat land, there was now lush vegetation on every slope of the mountains that created the valley and a great waterfall gushed thunderously from these green mountain walls in a great circle like a curtain of hair, creating mists that enveloped the valley on nearly all sides. The sight was amazing, impossible, but there and as their eyes traced the destination of this waterfall that encompassed the entire valley - that seemed to have grown - they saw that the water would not provide any flooding danger as the falls poured into a great canyon that encircled the entire valley, much as the waterfall did, and underground tunnels surely drained the water from the circle canyon to different locations in the mountains.

Yileke saw the bridges first and pointed them excitedly, directing Daerhael's eye with her finger to structures stretching over the canyon and passing under the waterfall right where a jutting stone from the mountain created an opening in the cascading water. It would seem the Creator had forgotten nothing. Their valley was now safer with more water available than they could ever need, bridges connected them to the outside world and as they studied further, the group could make out caves in the newly formed hills and cliff-sides that now resided _within_ the extended valley. These caves looked to go deep underground and both Alagos and Kahilnar thought of their dragon kin when they saw them.

What amazed those on the ledge as they looked over the Rebel home, though, was the complete lack of damage to any homes, livestock or people, even to the ones that looked to have been moved from one place to another. Even from their height, they could see that the inhabitants of the valley were confused, but excited, startled, but curious about their new surroundings and Nareke especially knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people even if that explaining was for a good thing. Thinking of such a thing, the Rebel Leader finally turned her eyes to her new brother. The Roniysr. She no longer doubted he was what he claimed to be, but now...now she felt she had more things to worry about than less. She looked at her sibling now, debating whether she should help him up or not as he seemed drained, kneeling on the stone, his head hanging.

She didn't have to try to decide for long before the decision was taken from her as a creature she had not noticed before stepped forward. It had the shape of a horse with the wings of a bird on its back, but Nareke knew instinctively that this was not the form the dragon usually took, for she was sure it WAS a dragon. It was only when Yileke touched her arm, hazel eyes wide and mouthing one word that Nareke felt a jolt travel through her stomach and she looked back at the white creature with new eyes. Wolf-Eyes. This was the one Yileke had been speaking of and the realization left Nareke knowing that the world as they knew it was going to never be the same again.

Alagos for his part was paying very little attention to the two sisters as he approached Kahilnar. He bumped the Easterling's shoulder with his nose, able to almost physically feel the exhaustion that radiated from the black-haired youth. Kahilnar lifted his head slowly, blinking and Alagos was sure he saw flecks of white in the other male's green eyes before they faded away completely, leaving only emerald orbs that looked too tired to want to focus. Focus they did, though, and Kahilnar offered a faint smile when he realized it was Alagos' face - well, sort of - in front of him.

"Nice to see you."

**"Can you stand?"**

The Easterling looked pained at the very thought, but sighed and grabbed the stallion's mane, pulling himself without hesitation as Alagos rose with him, not bothered by the tug on his neck. Kahilnar seemed to sway for a moment, dizzy, before finding stable footing. He blinked after a moment, finally noticing the many people that were on the ledge. His green eyes glanced up at Sharpmist, almost as if reassuring himself that she was still there and the dragoness gave a rumbling growl, her mind coming back into his own in a rush that made him wince before she settled, merely watching. Kahilnar only nodded, starting to notice a pattern with Sharpmist concerning his gift as the Roniysr. After he used any amount of power that related to it, she would mellow out. It was a strange thing, but a useful one as when Sharpmist was relaxed, she didn't almost kill people.

The Easterling turned his attention away from the dragoness to look at his twin sisters. He smiled, the expression both smug and feral. "Is that enough proof for you?" He watched Nareke's hazel eyes narrow with anger, but to her credit, she only sighed out slowly and nodded, dignified. "You have proven yourself to be what you say you are. Thank you." The words might have burned her tongue she spoke them so fast, but Kahilnar didn't care so long as she acknowledged that he'd been telling the truth. The Prince held her eyes for a moment before she looked away, focusing instead on Alagos with a curious expression. The Easterling felt the shape-shifter tense under his hand.

"Alagos, these are my sisters."

**"I know."**

Startled green eyes met conflicted amber ones and Kahilnar had the feeling that despite Alagos' seemingly more stable state concerning his sudden muteness, there was more going on with the shape-shifter than he was telling. "What? You knew?" Had everyone known but him?

**"No. I _know_. I don't understand how I do as I didn't ask my gift about them, but somehow I already know who they are."**

Kahilnar nodded slowly, not entirely understanding and a bad feeling in his gut, but accepting what his friend said. There was nothing more he could do at this point. He watched as the shape-shifter looked back at the twin women, focusing on Yileke especially before turning away without even an attempt at communication. It didn't seem to matter, though, as Yileke smiled widely, something undefinable in her eyes as she looked back at Alagos. Looking at her sister, Nareke did not say anything, somehow knowing nothing needed to be said as of yet. Kahilnar didn't comment on it, either and let go of the stallion's mane as he felt him finally pull away. He was glad he did as Alagos' shape started to change, becoming that of a human once more even as he walked back toward Gweltari and the Tsubasa, both waiting for him patiently. The shape-shifter had not yet reached them when he stopped and looked back at Kahilnar, a mischievous light in his eyes that the Easterling had not seen in awhile.

**"I'm proud of you. You've mastered your Rhûnic gift. Now it's time to get to work on your dragon one. We'll start your training tomorrow."**

The white-haired male left no room for argument and Kahilnar only raised an eyebrow, wondering just what was going through Alagos' mind, but deciding it was better not to ask. He caught Gweltari's eyes as the shape-shifter swung onto Aki's back and the ranger woman gave him a look they both understood and when Sharpmist growled quietly, Kahilnar knew she understood, too. There was something off about Alagos and they needed to figure out what it was. The Easterling dipped his head subtly and Gweltari looked relieved before she got on Mana's back, glancing at her shape-shifter with worry.

Alagos surely knew what Gweltari was feeling, but he didn't show it as he looked back at Kahilnar, speaking quietly. The words sent a chill down the Easterling's spine.** "I know Gweltari is worried about me, but I cannot talk to her about what is happening, not fully. It is my power and she will not understand. Meet me here tonight if you can, Kahil."**

Aki had flown into the air, the rest of the Tsubasa following him, before Kahilnar could think to respond. The Easterling desired nothing more at that moment than to jump on Sharpmist and fly after the shape-shifter, but he stayed himself. There were other things he needed to do, not the least of which was making sure the Rebels knew what had happened to their valley and checking up on Katun and Mahayre. Though the sudden responsibility could not have come at the most inopportune moment, it still had come to him and he wasn't going to abandon it.

Kahilnar gave a heavy sigh and turned back to Daerhael and his siblings, trying to push his worries from his mind and concentrate on what he needed to do now. It was more difficult than he'd ever imagined it could be.

* * *

Gweltari patted and thanked Mana absentmindedly when the young Tsubasa landed, watching Alagos do the same to Aki before looking at her. The group of winged-cats seemed to know when they were not needed and they left quietly on padded feet, eager to explore the new valley and perhaps sunbathe with their kin the Twanres. Both Alagos and Gweltari let them go, watching each other and it was the shape-shifter that moved first, stepping closer to the woman and tilting her face up. He kissed her gently, a small smile on his face and Gweltari gave a shuddering sigh, wrapping her arms around him and feeling secure when he did the same to her.

She only knew that Alagos was not as fine as he seemed by the erratic heartbeat against her ear and she pulled back, looking up at him for a long moment before taking his hand, leading him toward one part of the waterfall the Tsubasa had landed near. The shape-shifter followed silently and it was with a pang that the woman remembered he could do little else. She firmly pressed down the hitch that came to her breathing, but she knew Alagos had heard it even above the roaring of the falls as his hand tightened on hers and he stopped beside a small lake created by a separate waterfall from the large one that circled the valley.

Green-gray eyes met amber ones and Gweltari was not sure when she started crying or when she'd ended up sitting with Alagos' arms around her, her face pressed against his chest and his back against a stone on the shore. All she really knew was that her heart hurt and while talking to her brothers had helped, seeing Alagos again had brought back the pain and it wanted to be let out. It was only when her crying grew more gentle that she realized the white-haired male had been crying, too, and her heart hurt all over again to know she had not heard him at all. Gweltari lifted her head slowly, looking up at him and her eyes fell on the two innocent looking scars on his throat. Her fingers brushed them without her consent.

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Yes. When I try to use it, yes it hurts."**

**"We should talk to the healers about that."** Gweltari suggested it softly and Alagos nodded, but said nothing, only stroking her hair in a calming way. Gweltari looked back at him and raised a brow. **"Are you going to speak on your own or do I have to ask first?"** The shape-shifter only raised his own brow and the woman smacked his arm where it was settled around her waist, but smiled slightly. At least he was still behaving like the Alagos she knew, even if he was quieter, more wary than he had been. It was only to be expected, though, and Gweltari took it in a stride.

"**Fine. Then tell me who you met this morning. What I saw, is that all that happened and did he really believe you a dog?"**

**"Yes, that is all that happened and I believe he did. I don't know who he is, though, I do suspect that he has met Noruiel unless there are other Empaths in this place that I am unaware of."**

Gweltari looked up at him, her eyes serious. **"Are there?"** She wasn't sure why the thought made her nervous, but there was a gut-feeling in her that warned against meeting too many Empaths in one place. Noruiel certainly had been giving enough silent warnings against it, even if her words did not say as much and Gweltari was inclined to trust the older Akira if only because Noruiel had lived longer and seemed to have gone through more, though, she would not speak of it.

Alagos' eyes looked intent as he thought about how to answer her question. "**There are four Empaths in the valley; you, Noruiel, the young Tyelciel and another we have not yet met. Her name is Leliel and she is an Ikatla Akira like Noruiel. Other than these, my gift cannot see any others in the valley."** His answer relieved Gweltari and she nodded. **"So it is possible that this elf has met either Noruiel or Leliel?"**

**"Yes, though, I think it might be Noruiel more simply because she was recently assigned to the other end of the valley. It would be an odd coincidence if the Empath the elf mentioned and Noruiel were not the same person."**

The woman sighed as she silently agreed, closing her eyes. Her tone when she spoke again was heavier than it had been a moment before, but Alagos was not alarmed by it as he simply continued running his fingers through his bonded's hair. **"When you left this morning...you were in pain."**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

Gweltari felt a hitch in the shape-shifter's breathing and rubbed her palm over his heart instinctively, encouraging him to talk. **"It...it was hard to mind-speak. It was hard to hear someone in my mind. It hurt, like a muscle being stretched beyond its intended use. Speaking to both you and Kahilnar, back and forth, it was painful after a time. I have never found it hard to mind-speak. It scared me."**

The woman nodded her understanding, feeling tears roll down her face, only to be wiped away by the shape-shifter's thumb. _"I'm sorry."_ She said it quietly - speaking out loud in the hopes that it might put less strain on his mind - and Alagos knew exactly what the apology was for. His mind wrapped around her own securely, comforting. **"Don't be. It is not wrong to cry, Nahisya."** The woman snorted and looked up at him again, shaking her head._ "It didn't even happen to me."_ She said it some guilt and quickly found herself looking into amber eyes fierce with anger. Alagos' voice in her head was not exactly harsh, but neither was it gentle and Gweltari was reminded of when they'd first met, the way he'd talked then.

**"Do not ever feel that way about this again! This was not your fault and you are not going to blame yourself, Nahisya. I won't let you. It is fine to cry. I would rather know you are saddened than know that you won't let me know how you feel."** His voice had softened again toward the end, back into the Alagos Gweltari now knew and the woman nodded slowly, eyes closed. He was right and she knew it. Besides, this provided the perfect opportunity for her to turn his words around.

Green-gray eyes opened, determined. _"I understand, Sadron, but the same applies to YOU."_ She lifted his chin with her fingers when he looked down and her expression was soft. _"If it is fine for me to cry, than it is perfectly fine for you to as well."_ She pulled him close as tears filled his eyes, unsurprised by the suddenness of the emotion, and ran her hand through his hair as he wept, feeling the deep sadness that lay in his heart even if there was also a strong peace, too. She knew what had transpired while he was gone and while she was thankful that the Creator had comforted them both in the way they needed, she was also still somewhat angered that this had to happen at all. Alagos was not angry, though, and that in turn calmed Gweltari's heart more than any other persons' words ever could.

The shape-shifter sat up after a time, taking a deep breath and Gweltari brushed his hair away from his eyes with a small smile. _"Better?"_

The white-haired male smiled slightly. **"Yes. And then no."**

Gweltari nodded in understanding, but studied him, her mind flowing through his own, finding the things he feared, frustrations and plans, but mostly she focused on the dark spots that showed that he was hiding something from her. She was knew when Alagos became aware of her curiosity because the shape-shifter met her slightly cloudy eyes with his own shadowed ones. **"My power...it is doing something strange that I don't understand."**

The ranger woman couldn't help when she frowned, but she instantly knew it was the wrong response when Alagos looked down and the dark spots in his mind only got darker, more veiled. Gweltari bit her lip, angry at herself and tried again more neutrally. Alagos had come a long way, but he still reacted strongly to rejection and no matter how Gweltari looked at it, she didn't like his power. It wasn't necessarily what his dragon gift could do, but rather what it did to him that she hated. Still, it was dislike and that was what hindered Alagos when it came to talking to her about his power. They both knew this and so it was that the ranger woman knew Alagos would only tell her what she needed to know about what was going on, but he would not tell her everything. While this did not sit well with the woman, she was learning to accept it so long as he told SOMEONE what was going on. Kahilnar seemed to have filled that spot and for now, Gweltari was hesitantly fine with that even as she wasn't sure it was a good idea at all.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please, at least tell me if you're all right with what its doing."_

Her soft tone made Alagos sigh, torn between wanting to tell her and not wanting her to worry about something she could not control. Gweltari's bond to him already kept his power in check...or it had been keeping it contained. To tell her that now it was breaking through again, and not just breaking through, but in a way he did not know how to control or understand...the shape-shifter dreaded her reaction, the hurt it would bring her. So it was that he chose his words carefully, not wanting to lie, but not knowing how to tell her fully either. It was the one aspect of their relationship that saw them awkward around each other.

**"I am unsure what my gift is doing. I keep seeing things, knowing things I should be aware of my gift telling me about before I actually see them again. I think it might be growing, but this growth doesn't hurt more than normal. I promise."** He knew he hadn't worded that very well when Gweltari's green-gray eyes darkened. She spoke quietly. _"So it IS still hurting you."_ It wasn't really a question and Alagos sighed slowly, only nodding. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better about something he could not fix, could not get rid of and she didn't know how to accept something that caused him distress and pain when all she wanted to do was keep such things from him. It was an impasse they could not negotiate around and so they only lived with it, knowing the ability to change it was out of their hands.

Silence stretched between them, both comfortable and awkward for many different reasons. Gweltari finally spoke, her head having found its way to Alagos' shoulder a few minutes ago and perfectly content to stay there, his hand holding hers as they both were left - somewhat as their minds were still joined - to their own thoughts. _"Alagos, you know I don't like your gift, but that doesn't mean I don't love and trust you."_ Her eyes met his amber ones as he looked down at her and Gweltari felt a burst of love fill her, bringing a smile to her lips even as the emotion swept over the shape-shifter, bringing one to his face as well. The ranger woman brought her free hand up to palm his cheek. _"I know you can do this, whatever it is. If you need my help, I will be here and I will do what I can whether or not I understand. And talk to Kahilnar. Much as I detest him"_ - Gweltari ignored his silent chuckle that made his chest shake - _"I know he will be more helpful to you in this than I will. I will not begrudge you that."_

Alagos did not respond right away, only looking at her and Gweltari felt a shiver run up her spin when his lips met hers and he pulled her closer. The shape-shifter pulled back and rested his forehead against her own, his hand coming up to gently brush her dark curls back. **"I love you."**

Gweltari smiled, unable to help it and blinked as she looked at him through her lashes. _"Oh, do you? And here I thought I was only useful to you as a translator."_ She giggled at the growl that traveled through her mind even if her ears did not hear it and then shrieked with laughter as the hand that had pulled her close now tickled her side. Alagos' other arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from leaving and she squirmed in his grip, happiness running through her so strongly she found it hard to breathe...or maybe it was the tickles that were causing that. Either way, it was good to feel such an emotion again and Gweltari could not find it in herself to protest too strongly her capture as she heard the silent laughter that coursed through Alagos, and saw his wide smile and bright eyes.

The shape-shifter's fingers finally stilled and Gweltari was able to catch her breath, content to lay back against the male's chest. She smiled, feeling his fingers untangling her dark brown curls patiently and looked up and back, meeting his calm amber eyes. _"I love you, too."_ Gweltari said it quietly and Alagos smiled, kissing her forehead and then nose. **"I know."** His own voice was low and the woman chuckled even as he kissed her again. The moment was broken soon after it began, though, when both Alagos and Gweltari heard a familiar voice. _"So this is what you do in your spare time."_

The two didn't spring apart at the words, merely pulling away from each other and looking toward where both Taurnar and Thalbor stood, arms crossed and smirks on their faces. Gweltari glared at her brothers, but there was laughter dancing in her eyes. Alagos did the complete opposite, though, going red and looking down. The ranger woman might have talked with her brothers, but the shape-shifter had not and he was suddenly very aware of that fact. Gweltari noted his uncertainty before her brothers did, but not soon enough to reassure him before the twins converged on the two, acting as innocent as the wolves Kahilnar had nicknamed them after.

_"So, Alagos, what are you intentions regarding our beloved sister?"_

_"Yes, we would hate for her gentle heart to be hurt!"_

_"She is quite delicate, you see and -"_

_"Exactly, and we want to make sure that the man she ends up with is honorable and loves -"_

_"Every single temper tantrum she might have!"_

That last was said by Thalbor and Gweltari smacked the back of his head right before she did the same to Taurnar. Both males winced before laughing and Alagos watched them both with wide eyes, torn between wondering if they were joking or serious. The twins finally stopped chortling and truly looked at him to see the affect of their banter. Thalbor, surprisingly, was the first one to realize that their teasing might not have been received in the way they'd anticipated and the Ranger's expression softened a bit, his smile less exuberant and more brotherly. He reached out and ruffled Alagos' white hair, ignoring the instant glare it garnered him.

"_Relax, little brother. Tari's already explained to us that you're mates. You have our blessing."_

_"Thalbor speaks truly. We only meant to tease, Alag."_

_"Well, perhaps you two should learn how to act your age then or at least like the Rangers you are."_ The retort came from Gweltari even as she smacked both their heads again and both males scooted away from her still grinning._ "Where would be the fun in that, Tari?"_

The woman only sighed, rolling her eyes and looked at Alagos, the expression fading from her face in the beginning of worry. Alagos only smiled, though.** "Tell them I understand what they were doing...and ask Taurnar why he called me 'Alag'."** The shape-shifter pretended not to notice when Gweltari blinked at him in confusion before remembrance hit and her eyes grew pained before determination entered them and she turned to her brothers, speaking his question. The twin seemed to somber as memory came back to them as well and Taurnar smiled a bit, shrugging.

_"It seemed like a good short-name. Do you mind?"_

Alagos shook his head and glanced at Gweltari.** "I haven't been called such since I was a dragonling, but I don't mind the name."**

Thalbor grinned when Gweltari explained and chuckled. _"Well, you ARE our little brother. Seems fitting, don't you think?"_

The only answer he got was a gust of wind that knocked him over backwards and into the small lake a waterfall - branching off from the larger one that circled the valley - had created. Both Gweltari and Taurnar howled their laughter at their brother's expense and Alagos only grinned, looking quiet satisfied with his work.

* * *

**Review the long-overdue chapter, please. :)**


	27. Draug

**Disclaimer: *blinks* What? What do you want? Oh, me own Tolkien's work? Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa... Oh, you were serious? Well, in that case, no. I don't own The Great Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_.  
**

A/N ~ Yay! This one didn't take me AS LONG to get out to you guys! I feel a sense of accomplishment. LOL Enjoy! Oh, I think the only _**WARNING**_ in this chapter pertains to some mild child abuse by a bad guy. Yep...and this whole chapter happens in one long night...

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

**Dracon**

_Brincu_ = Uncle

_Dunic_ = Brother

_Kalei_ = Dragon

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Vultsin**

_Vultsi_ = Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine

_Huuma_ = Human

_Tvar-Menikii_ = Shape-Changers

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Necib Pyak_ = Noble Pack

_Eskerik askor nir anaia eteko. Maiatza askok urtaro zure Vultsi exkuta eta zurr exeetan bet izan seguri._ = Thank you for helping my brother. May your Wolves run for many seasons and may your homes always be safe.

**Elven**

_Gruithor_ = Horror

_Már Osellëo-Akira_ = Home of Sworn-sister Empaths (mix of Elven and Avarikal)

_Rávien_ = Untamed, Wild

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

**Avarikal**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth (highest level Empath)

_Ikatla_ = Third

**Rhûnic**

_Rovin(a) _= Great Teeth - an Eastern name for a dragon_  
_

_Sertek_ - Evil Ones

_Ab-Gribyl_ = Guard, Kingdom of the Guard (Western Kingdom)

_Vizix Fork_ = Salt Fork (a split in the Ceplina where the river meets the Sea of Rhûn)

_Groron Bridge_ = Strongwood Bridge

_Bik Grov o Dolo_ = Wild Trees of Shadow

_Ar-Awasibn/Se-Awaseba_ = Brave-son/Brave-daughter

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior (Northern Kingdom)

* * *

**_Draug ~ Wolf_**

Kahilnar looked over the Rebel Home for the second time that day. His green eyes scanned landmarks that were becoming easier to identify and the Easterling wondered if the same thing would happen with the people who inhabited this valley. He hoped it would, but at the same time shrank from the implication that he'd be social enough, a good enough leader that the Rebels would want to know him. Everything had just happened so quickly. Not a month ago, he'd been running for his life, never wanting to return this place, feeling like the freak, the outcast his family had always made him to feel he was. And now...now he had followers, people loyal to him in a way he could little fathom, a purpose, a goal, a destiny...and Sharpmist. He had a dragoness willing to kill for him, willing to forgo killing for him. He was bonded to a creature so deadly, so amazing that he could not find just one word to describe her - unless it be 'blunt'. He was the proclaimed Roniysr, the as of yet unknown Prince of Rhûn...all of Rhûn. The idea that he might, someday, rule this entire land, every Kingdom and city...it was overwhelming. It was overwhelming and nothing his dragoness said was going to make him feel better about that.

Sharpmist seemed to think that being a King was not only his birthright, but also common sense. He could see in her mind that she clearly - and subconsciously - thought of him as an alpha of some sort...maybe one of these Ancients that governed her Clan? Kahilnar was unsure, but what he did know was that he was going to get no logical advice from her on this. She was of the mind that he simply claim the right to the Throne of Rhûn now regardless of how anyone might feel about it. And woe to anyone who tried to DO anything about it. The thought gave Kahilnar a headache, but it made perfect sense to the dragoness. Perhaps that was her nature, though. Sharpmist could never be described as subtle, that was for sure.

The Easterling took a deep breath, a steadying breath, grateful the battle dragoness wasn't here right now and off hunting - he'd been unsure about the idea of her doing it in the dark, but what Sharpmist wanted, she usually got. He needed time to think, to clear his mind. "That hasn't happened. All you need to do now is get along with the Rebels...and not die trying." Kahilnar wasn't really aware he'd mumbled aloud until a voice sounded behind him - though he didn't hear it with his ears.

**"I think that might be the least of your worries, Kahil."**

Kahilnar whirled, startled, but not alarmed per say as he recognized the person speaking even before he'd fully turned. Alagos gave a slight smile of amusement, one brow raised even as he came to Kahilnar's side, prompting the Easterling to face forward again. The two males stood in silence for a time, watching the darkened valley below. After a time Kahilnar turned his green eyes up to the stars, tracing the constellations he loved as a child, remembering many a night spend with Daerhael who taught in the stories behind each one. "Alagos, have you ever been scared of doing something you knew was right, something you knew would have a good outcome?"

The Prince saw the shape-shifter's amber eyes glance at him from the corner of his own green eyes and the answer in that glance was enough. Kahilnar sighed. "How did you overcome the fear and uncertainty?"

**"You're going to be a great King one day, Kahilnar."**

Green eyes refused to look away from the stars just as amber eyes didn't look away from the valley and the waterfall around it. "That's not what I asked." There was no irritation in Kahilnar's voice, but all the same Alagos looked at him, expression steady. "**It's what you needed to hear, though. You won't let your fear stop you, Kahil. You never have and your won't start now. I know you will push forward, through any terror if only to say you beat it once you get to the other side. It will make you a Leader to be respected and loved if you use this trait wisely."**

A black brow quirked as Kahilnar gave the other male a half-smile filled with amusement and some disbelief. "I thought you couldn't see the future."

Alagos frowned and Kahilnar could suddenly see that something weighed heavily on the shape-shifter's mind. The white-haired male shook his head. **"I can't, but I don't need to in this, Kahil. You ARE the Prince of the Four Kings, the Prince of Rhûn. Your path is laid out before you. All you have to do is trust the Maker of this path and travel it. The journey won't be easy, but I have faith that you can do it."** Alagos smiled slightly. **"I wouldn't have faced what I have if I thought otherwise. I wouldn't have come here to this place if I didn't think you worth it."**

"I don't think I can do this."

**"Do what, exactly?"**

Kahilnar opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he snapped it shut only to open it again, sputtering as he tried to find the right words for the pressure that was building inside him. "Th..THIS! How..how am I supposed to help lead these people, much less be a King over them! How am I supposed to become who they need me to be? How...h..how am I going to..to k..kill my own brother or my f..father..." The Easterling felt a strange horror as he felt tears beginning to trail down his face. Why was he crying? He didn't care. They meant nothing to him, right? They were enemies. They always had been. So why was he crying? Why was there a tightness in his chest, a squeezing, strangling feeling that made it hard to breathe, to get the words out?

The Easterling stood there on the ledge of a mountain, feeling confused and suddenly very fragile. What had his life come to that he could no longer call his father by that name? Why did he have to be at war with his brothers? What had torn his family apart...or was it that they'd never been a family at all? Was he never to feel at peace when he thought of those he'd grown up with**? **Was there any way to stop the madness they were descending into? Was he truly going to be the one to kill his own brother?

The tears continued to trail even after Kahilnar shut his eyes and he felt Alagos' hand touch his shoulder. Blurred green eyes opened to look into saddened amber ones. **"I cannot say I have the answers, Kahilnar. I don't. I don't know why or how you are going to face Kilicar or Diraron, but I know that when the time comes for those things, you will do what is right."** The shape-shifter sighed silently, his chest rising and then falling slowly. **"I never had to choose to leave my family, Kahil, but I do know what it is like to fight ones kin. I arranged the capture of my own Brincu, uh, my Uncle, many years ago and I have thwarted my Clan many times, but I will admit that I have never had to kill one of my own. I cannot tell you what to do in this, Kahil, but know that just as you call me Okahk, I call you Dunic. You are my brother, Kahilnar, and in me you will always have family."  
**

Kahilnar didn't respond verbally, only nodding with a smile both happy and sad. He felt Alagos' hand tighten on his shoulder, but nothing more and was grateful for the silent support. The Easterling had no idea what he was going to do about this, about what the future held, but it didn't seem so heavy on him at the moment. It was a relief he was not expecting, but accepted. Perhaps simply saying it aloud had helped.**  
**

Silence reigned between the two males for a short time before Alagos spoke again. **"I was thinking about the last few days and...Sacalnun helped you get me out of the tunnels?"** He posed it as a question, but Kahilnar was sure the other male already knew the answer. He answered anyway. "Yes, he did. I'm still not entirely sure why, but he told me how to find you and came to warn me when my father was coming into the tunnels. He seems...changed. I think he truly does want to help the Rebels."

**"He doesn't care about the Rebels."**

Startled eyes looked over at Alagos and the shape-shifter gazed steadily back. **"He wants to help YOU and because he wants to help you, he will help your cause even if he doesn't understand it yet. That is the mark of a true brother, Kahil. I think you right in trusting him."**

Kahilnar nodded slowly, agreeing, but narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His tone was only one of curiosity and humor, though. "You seem to know more than you should about all this considering you were not present or completely unconscious when all this happened with Sacalnun."

Alagos only smirked, a mysterious light in his eyes and Kahilnar knew from that look alone that the shape-shifter was not going to answer. Unlike in the past, it didn't bother the Easterling anymore and he only shrugged it away, sighing as he looked down at the valley, now lit with fires and lanterns. A breeze blew up the mountain, sweeping back his hair - now undone and wild despite Tigeki's earlier work - and bringing with it the smells of food and strangely, flowers. The Easterling felt himself relax a bit and he spoke absentmindedly.

"Why is it that I am always surrounded by women?"

Kahilnar heard the loud snort in his head even as what he'd said registered to him. By that time, though, Alagos was almost doubled over in silent mirth, his face clearly showing that despite the lack of sound, he was laughing hard. The Easterling glared daggers at the shape-shifter even as his dark skin flamed a dark red. "Dammit, shape-shifter! That's NOT what I meant!" Alagos only shook his head, glancing at Kahilnar before promptly going back into a silent snickering fit. The Prince only watched, face thunderous, but secretly feeling some happiness that Alagos was laughing at all, even if it was at his expense.

The shape-shifter didn't laugh for long before grimacing and bringing a hand to his throat. Kahilnar uncrossed his arms, worried. The shape-shifter had healed when he'd shifted, but HOW his throat had healed was a mystery to everyone. The only thing they knew was that it hadn't healed properly and it was apparent now that aggravation - trying to make sounds - hurt the shape-shifter. If that would go away in time or stay was something no one knew either. Right now Alagos seemed to have some remedy for the pain, however, as he slipped a small vial out of his tunic and downed the liquid in it, grimacing at the taste.

"What was that?" Kahilnar knew his tone was sharper than it should have been, but he couldn't help it. The last person he'd known to take herbs either in solid form or liquid was himself...and he'd abused them badly. He couldn't let Alagos do the same thing and with his new found muteness and the pain that came with it...the shape-shifter might be tempted to resort to anything to try and feel better. All this ran through Kahilnar mind as he stared at his friend and Alagos saw it.

The shape-shifter smiled slightly, grateful.** "It's something Haic, the healer, gave me. Gweltari wanted me to tell him about the pain trying to make sound caused my throat and he gave me this. He said it would numb the area that hurt. It tastes vile, but it seems to be working."**

The Easterling nodded, feeling relief and Alagos suddenly grinned.** "So what prompted the sudden question about you and women?"**

Kahilnar groaned. "Ugh, that's not what I meant and you know it. I was just trying to figure out why it is that I am constantly surrounded by them. First Arienel, Nusayya and Sumay. Sharpmist is a constant. Katun, Mahayre and their mothers. Gweltari, Noruiel and now Nareke and Yileke... I never even thought about females before I left Rhûn and now I am constantly surrounded by them. Not only that, I constantly have to rely on them or talk to them! Katun and Mahayre I don't mind, but my new sisters...I am unsure what to think of them. It almost seems like the Creator is playing a prank on me with so MANY of them coming into my life all at once." The Easterling said the last bit in good humor and smiled. Maybe Eru was trying to make a point of some kind seeing as how the East looked down on the female race. Perhaps it was that the Maker was truly trying to bring home to him how valuable women really were. It was something to ponder at least.

**"You've met Tigeki."** It wasn't a question and it came suddenly, surprising Kahilnar. The Easterling only nodded, though, until it seemed to register in his head that he had never told the shape-shifter that particular piece of information. He'd even forgotten to mention his aunt in the list of women he spouted. The Prince looked at his friend sidelong. "Both Mahayre and Katun seem to like her, too." That meeting had been entertaining in Kahilnar's opinion, especially since it had not involved any form of a death-threat or maiming by Sharpmist. Mahayre had been elated to discover she had an aunt - even if they were not technically related at all - and Katun had been a bit uncertain, but polite. Kahilnar was sure she was doing the best she could with the situations she'd been thrown in and he knew that over time she'd become comfortable and more like her old self.

**"But only Katun likes Nareke and Yileke. Mahayre is unsure of them."** Now Kahilnar did look at Alagos, but the shape-shifter avoided his gaze. The Easterling was having none of it, though, and he grabbed Alagos' upper arm hard enough to get his attention, but not hard enough to hurt. He did it knowing the effect it would have and didn't let go when the shape-shifter started and tried to flinch away. Amber eyes snapped to green and Kahilnar felt a pang of sorrow for the fear that clouded Alagos' gaze. He kept his hold, though, even when the white-haired male bared his teeth, no sound coming forth, but the threat clear.

Kahilnar's voice was steadier than he felt. Alagos had helped him and whatever was wrong with the shape-shifter, he needed to at least talk about it. It alarmed Kahilnar how quickly Alagos' mood had changed. It was both like him and yet not like him at all. The Easterling found it hard to explain, even to himself, but he sensed that at the moment, the shape-shifter wasn't all right. "Alagos, I'm not the enemy and you told me to come here for a reason. You can't close down now. Talk to me. What's wrong? How do you know about something I have yet to tell you?" The Easterling's words, or maybe his tone, had a calming affect on the shape-shifter and the fear faded from his eyes to be replaced with awareness for his surroundings followed by immense relief and a great weariness that Kahilnar found concerning. The white-haired male shook his head, but spoke and Kahilnar let his arm go.

**"Something is wrong with my gift...with me, and I don't understand what it is."**

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Alagos. The only experiences I've had with your gift have been pure torture so what you might define as normal and what I think of as normal are two different things."

The shape-shifter cracked a smile at that and Kahilnar smiled as well, settling himself on the rock cross-legged, watching as Alagos followed his example. It seemed they might be here a while. The shape-shifter ran a hand through his hair, but stopped almost immediately and touched his temples, massaging them as he spoke. It seemed to take effort and Kahilnar began to detect strain in the voice that echoed in his mind. **"I am knowing things without remembering my gift giving me the information. It's like...like looking at a book and already knowing the story when you KNOW you have not ever laid eyes on a single page. I know all about Nareke and Yileke when I have never even spoken to them, never knew they even existed. I had no reason to think they did so my gift never brought them up, but earlier today...I just KNEW who they were...everything about them. And now, looking at you, its like I've seen your entire day, but I know that I haven't...not in any way I can make sense of at least."**

Kahilnar blinked and then frowned, thoughtful. "When did this start happening?"

Alagos held up three fingers and Kahilnar understood he meant three days ago. The Easterling also understood that Alagos was having difficulty speaking through his mind. The thought angered the Prince, but it was not an anger directed at his friend. It was directed solely at the ones who had caused the muteness in the shape-shifter and Kahilnar thought that anger well deserved. He kept his voice and face calm when he spoke, though, revealing little of the rage he felt. It would do Alagos no good at this point. "So right after your rescue... What happened the first time? Is it the same as now?" Kahilnar was not an expert on powers in the least - it was usually him getting advice for Alagos - but perhaps if he asked the questions, Alagos might come to a realization of some sort. He hated to make the shape-shifter talk when he was obviously struggling with a headache, but there was no helping it.

The shape-shifter understood this as he answered, his voice very quiet even if it was only in Kahilnar's mind and not his ears. "**I saw events as my gift usually shows them. I saw the you and a monster fighting. I saw all the moves both of you had made. I saw the opening you left for your opponent. That's when I threw the knife you'd given me. To save you from the strike I knew the monster would give."**

"That sounds like Foresight, Alagos."

Alagos shook his head, looking tired. **"I knew a decision the monster COULD have made. I didn't know if it would. I didn't risk it."**

Kahilnar nodded, understanding vaguely, but now worried. "You didn't prompt your gift for help?" He knew Alagos' gift tended to act up, but from his knowledge, the shape-shifter usually had to seek the information he wanted. Alagos shook his head no, confirming the Easterling's suspicion and he put his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his leg. Alagos had laid down on his stomach, the right side of his head on his crossed arms and the Easterling looked at him in contemplation. The shape-shifter just stared back, his amber eyes partially blank, the emotion he did show mirroring Kahilnar's thoughtfulness.

"Did it show just the past?"

Another shake. **"Present. Showed riders coming."**

"And its evolved from there." There was no question in the sentence and Alagos spoke in a whisper, his voice growing fainter in Kahilnar's head even as the shape-shifter himself seemed to become more tired, his eyes growing unfocused. **"Yes. It scares me. It's wrong."**

Kahilnar tilted his head. "Wrong?"

The Easterling didn't get an answer as the shape-shifter only took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It didn't alarm Kahilnar at first, but when Alagos did not open his eyes again the Prince felt a knot form in his stomach before his hand even made contact with his friend's forehead. It was hot to the touch and now that he really looked at the shape-shifter, Kahilnar could see that Alagos' skin was nearly white. Upon even closer inspection, Kahilnar saw that the white-haired male was trembling with shivers and a trail of blood was running from the corner of his mouth and on to his arm. Kahilnar cursed and didn't even have to think before calling Sharpmist.

The roar that echoed deafeningly in his mind told him that the dragoness was too far away to be of use - he wasn't sure how he understood the roar, but he did. Sharpmist had gone hunting and it would take her nearly a half-hour to get back in the dark. The Easterling swore again, absentmindedly telling his dragoness he wasn't mad at her even as his mind raced for a solution. He could try traversing the mountain path in the dark - a dangerous endeavor even without Alagos in his arms - or he might try waiting the fever out, hoping for the best. The third option was leaving Alagos entirely and going for help as fast as he could. It didn't even take the Easterling a minute to discard the third idea and then the first as well. Both were too dangerous.

That only left him with option two, though, and Kahilnar was not all right with that either. It would seem he didn't have a choice, however, and the Easterling looked down at Alagos with both anger and panic. "Why, here of all places and with me of all people, did you decide NOW was the time to slip into another fever!" And what had triggered it this time! Was it a side-affect to trauma? Stress? Was there an infection in Alagos body that the healers had missed? Was it the shape-shifter's gift?

Kahilnar didn't know. He didn't know how to fix this or what it was. All he knew was that he was NOT the right person for this job. He needed help.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when a pair of eyes suddenly appeared from the small forest that led up the mountain behind him. Kahilnar only saw the golden gleam from the corner of his eye and when he turned around dagger drawn, the eyes were no longer just eyes but a body as well. A very familiar-looking body. Kahilnar stared at the very large wolf before him. It was a light cream color from nose to tail with a white underbelly and front legs. Its back might have reached his waist had they been standing closer. The animal did not move, though, only watching him and Kahilnar's stance stiffened in danger as another wolf appeared from the trees and bushes, slightly larger than the first. This wolf was a steel gray color with a black-tipped tail and muzzle. Both canines stood confidently out in the open and Kahilnar was only beginning to wonder at their lack of fear when it happened.

The cream colored one spoke, and in his own language, too.

"This is not the one." Her - for it was a female - speech was growled, harsh, but somehow beautiful despite its dangerous lilt. Kahilnar had very little time to admire the female's voice or puzzle out her words, however, before another shape sprang from the trees, growling savagely. The Easterling reacted on instinct alone for he could do little else, raising his forearm to absorb the impact of his opponent and shield his own neck while bracing his body to shove the creature off him. The maneuver worked briefly and the brown wolf was thrown back, but it landed on its feet and sprang again, pressing Kahilnar to once again think fast. He ducked the wolf this time, letting the creature roll off his back in a risky move that put the wolf between him and Alagos. Kahilnar did not let it last long, though, before HE initiated the next attack, slashing at the wolf.

The creature dodged, weaving to the side and allowing Kahilnar to get between the brown animal and Alagos again. The Easterling took his eyes off the wolf briefly to look at the other wolves to see that the cream colored one had moved. The next time the brown wolf went to pounce, the cream one bowled the creature over, snarling horribly, clearly enraged. The brown wolf immediately stilled, tail taking residence between its legs and ears back in submissiveness. The female stood above the smaller wolf, still growling, fur on end, her teeth gleaming and her tail high in the clear position of an alpha wolf.

"Fool! I said he was not the one, not that he did not carry the bloodline of the one we desire!" She snarled again, lunging for the brown wolf and the smaller animal only just managed to dart away, receiving a graze from her sharp teeth, a wound that would surely cause him some pain later. The female didn't chase after the brown wolf, only growling words at the other animal angrily as the smaller wolf kept his ears down and his belly to the earth, his flank bleeding. "Neither I or Sirhaan gave you the signal to attack, Liekos! Mark my fangs, you will be dealt with later."

The female wolf turned away from the cowering Liekos to focus on Kahilnar - the whole attack and scolding lasting no more than two or three minutes - and the gray wolf, Sirhaan came to her side once more. Two sets of golden eyes studied the Easterling and he bared his own teeth, green eyes blazing with threat. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know that he had little time for it. Alagos was still unconscious, having not been woken by the short scuffle between him and the brown wolf. He needed to get the shape-shifter back down the valley and to a healer, to Gweltari...Valar, the woman was going to maim him...

"Your name. What is it, Huuma?" The question came from the male wolf and Kahilnar stared at him incredulously for a long moment before straightening, suddenly realizing he really shouldn't be shocked by this. Talking wolves? What next, talking dragons? Or perhaps flying Twanres? The Easterling slowly felt the shock wearing off and curiosity coming to take its place. "Why should I tell you? One of your wolves just attacked me for no apparent reason that I can fathom."

"And the Apos has already been dealt with, has he not?" The reply came from the cream colored female, her tone haughty. Before Kahilnar could reply, though, another wolf appeared from the forest, this one a dark red in color and clearly female by her slim build. "Rali Zehavi, may I speak?"

The cream wolf perked her ears and it seemed to be the permission the red wolf wanted. "Why are we wasting our time on this Huuma? He is not the one we want." The red wolf kept her ears respectfully lowered and her tail close to the ground in equal respect, but her posture was proud, holding authority of her own and the cream colored wolf did not grow angry with the red wolf like she'd done the brown one.

"He is not the one we seek, but his bloodline is correct, Vtori Tala. Both Sirhaan and I can smell it."

Tala lowered her head. "Then I will trust your wisdom, Rali Zehavi and the wisdom of Reiu Sirhaan." She slipped away, but did not enter the trees again, seeming to prompt yet another wolf to exit the foliage. This one was much bigger than Tala - who was smaller than Zehavi - and he had all black fur, leaving Kahilnar to think for a moment that he was seeing Morroch. This wolf's eyes, however, were not a dark gold, but a light yellow and he carried himself much more differently than Morroch did. Both the red wolf and the black sat calmly at the forest's edge and Kahilnar looked back at the two wolves that seemed to be in charge.

Zehavi was looking at him with clear impatience and Kahilnar only glared back, not intimidated. The look seemed to surprise the cream wolf and she cocked her head, studying him more closely and then the white-haired male behind him who had yet to wake. "Your pyak-mate is sick."

Kahilnar growled. "I am aware of that and was TRYING to help him before you came. What do you want?" The Easterling could practically hear the rumble, the dragon-like sound, that built in his chest and while he was surprised by it, the wolves seemed doubly shocked and then angered, their fur rising and teeth gleaming. A sharp half-bark from Sirhaan had them staying put, though, and the gray male gave the Easterling a hard look.

"You are Kalei?"

It took Kahilnar a moment to figure out where he'd heard that word - they were saying a lot of words he could only guess to - but he nodded when it became clear to him. "Part, yes. Why?"

The wolf didn't answer, only looking at Zehavi and the female wolf growled, clearly unhappy, but willing. "The Call works in strange ways, Sirhaan, and not always as we might like. We know this." The female turned her gold eyes on Kahilnar once more. "You do have Huuma blood, right?"

Kahilnar set his jaw stubbornly. He didn't know what these creatures wanted - heck, his homeland wasn't even supposed to have wolves! - but they were going to have to give him some information before he gave them any more. The wolves seemed to know this and Zehavi spoke harshly, impatient to be dealing with the obviously difficult 'Huuma'. "I am called Zehavi. I am the Rali of the Necib Pyak. My mate is Sirhaan, the Reiu. Tala is our Vtori and Raniso is the black wolf by her side. Liekos is the Apos of the pyak."

"Yes, I have human blood. My name is Kahilnar. My friend is Alagos."

"You are royalty?"

"...yes."

Zehavi appeared pleased at last, her ears perking and her tail rising as she looked at her mate. "Finally, good news. Perhaps the bloodline is not hopeless despite the mixture of Kalei in this Huuma-Kalei." Sirhaan pinned his ears back for a moment, but looked toward Kahilnar. "Perhaps, but I still wonder at the Call. The one we search for has not yet been born if he is to come from this Huuma-Kalei's bloodline for this Huuma-Kalei has not had children. Why have we been Called here NOW then and to one who is clearly more Kalei than Huuma?"

"Reiu Sirhaan, could it be Arnou's dreams? He says he foresees a great war between the Huuma, one even the Vultsi cannot escape. He has said even the Kalei will join the Huuma. Could this be why we have been Called?" The inquiry came from Raniso, quiet up until this point, and Zehavi growled, displeased. Her mate nipped her shoulder, though, commanding quiet and the female obliged. Sirhaan looked back at Kahilnar without answering the black wolf.

"You carry the blood of the one we seek, though, you are not him. For this, you and your pyak will have the protection of the Vultsi until the one we seek is born and can come to us."

"What? Are talking about a child I might have?" The thought was a startling one, but the wolves only looked at him, their expressions fierce. Kahilnar suddenly felt a fierce protection of his own for a son - the wolves kept saying 'he' - he didn't even have. "I don't know who you are seeking or why and I don't know why you think it has something to do with my blood, but I do know that you will NEVER force me to give you ANY child I might have." A dragon-like snarl built in his throat and Kahilnar felt his Eastern power surge, the power to kill with a look. The feeling startled him slightly - not that he showed it - because that was the not the gift he'd meant to call. He'd met to call his dragon power, water, but it was almost like it couldn't come to him. The feeling was strange, but he didn't focus on it, watching the wolves. He felt Sharpmist's sudden alarm in his head, but ignored her as well. He'd explain later, but right now he had to keep alert.

The wolves growled back savagely, clearly angered and edge at the dragon-like sounds and actions coming from him, but Sirhaan kept them back once more, his gold eyes narrowed and his tail lowered slightly in a threatening manner. "Your son will come to us. We will not have to take him. It is the Call."

"Then he will make that decision on his own, with full knowledge that a wolf pack is looking for him. Understand?" Kahilnar knew what it was like to have a destiny placed upon you with no warning, no preparation or training and he did not want the same for an theoretical children he might have. He didn't even know what this 'Call' was, but he'd be dammed if it was going to force a child of his to live the life he was living now, a life forced on them. Any children he had were going to be able to choose what was important to them. They would have the opportunity to. Kahilnar had not been aware that he felt so strongly about this - or that he even wanted children - but now that he was thinking of it, the decision and desires were clear to him, and he would not be letting go of those convictions.

It was not Sirhaan who answered this time, but Zehavi and in her tone was a mother's protection, clearly stating that she knew what it was like to want to the best for one's children. "We accept these terms. Know that we would not have taken your cub from you, Huuma-Kalei. Cubs should be raised with their pyaks no matter what race they might be."

Kahilnar nodded slowly, wondering what he had just gotten his future son into - or maybe out of - and the wolves started to leave. It was as Sirhaan and Zehavi started to disappear into the forest that the Easterling remembered what they'd said, what he'd been too angry to acknowledge before. "You said that my pack and I would be under your protection?"

Zehavi looked back, pausing. "Yes."

"What does that mean? Who is considered part of my pack?"

Gold eyes studied him, calculating. "A pyak is consisted of a Reiu whom I sense is you, a Rali who is your mate, a Vtori which is your second, one or two others close to you and your Apos, the least of your pyak. The most important are your cubs, though, I know you have none as of now."

Kahilnar nodded once more, but looked the Rali in the eye. He was her equal after all. She had said that clearly enough herself. "This Kalei beside me, he is sick as you have said. He is my Vtori. He is part of my pack and you have claimed protection over my own. I ask that you help him now."

Zehavi stared at him for what seemed like eternity and her mate came to her side, both having heard what the Easterling said. The male wolf's eyes darted to Alagos' form, narrowing. "He is Kalei?" The words sounded like they burned the wolf's tongue and Kahilnar found himself shifting his weight threateningly without conscious thought. "He is." The Easterling wasn't sure what more to say. The wolves seemed to have a problem with dragons, but that wasn't his fault and not something he could change.

Sirhaan didn't grow angry, though, still peering at Alagos and his mate touched his fur with her nose. "They yet live, Sirhaan." Zehavi's voice was quieter than it had been since Kahilnar had first heard her speak and she looked at Kahilnar with piercing eyes. "This Kalei, he is pure-blood? He is Kalei and nothing more?"

"Yes. Why?"

The cream wolf ignored the question, instead looking at her mate again who was finally looking at Kahilnar and not Alagos. "Huuma-Kalei, we have given you an Oath, but even had be not, we would help this Kalei. Only tell him when he wakes that the Vultsi have not forgotten the Tvar-Menikii."

Kahilnar simply nodded, not sure what else to do.

* * *

A dark scowl sat on the face of the man who watched the monsters mill below him in the palace's courtyard in the firelight. Misshapen bodies crowded together, just a blur in the darkness and sharp teeth flashed white, drawing dark blood that could be heard but not seen as another weak creation's life was ended under the brutal and primal law the monsters lived by. Kilicar sneered. They were disgusting creatures, but at least they knew the most basic of laws: The weak had no place in the world. It was something very few humans understood. It was something Kilicar planned to implement as soon as his army was ready to march.

The Dark Prince turned away from the window of the tower and the dark forest of Bik Grov o Dolo that stretched in every direction beyond the palace walls, barely noticing the room he was in. The walls covered in dark tapestries, bloodstains and varies weapons no longer held his interest. Kilicar stopped at a large, elegantly carved table, looking down at the scrolls spread out over the dark surface of the wood. "You say Amr's army is crossing near Ab-Gribyl?"

"Yes, milord. Amr attempted to cross the Groron Bridge at the Ceplina River, but it has been damaged. His army then chose to go farther west before crossing at the Vizix Fork near the Sea of Rhûn. The army has already begun passing the Kingdom of Ab-Gribyl and it continues to march North."

Kilicar didn't even glance at the male he was speaking with. It mattered not to him that the person in question was Prince Atarn Ar-Awasibn, his equal as they were both third-born Princes of their Kingdoms. Kilicar had long ago subdued the royalty of this Kingdom and King Hisan had been dead for a year now. His four sons - Zaid, Yasyn, Atarn and Kasid - were not powerful to challenge the Prince of Al-Salyha either. Zaid, the oldest, was only fourteen and not nearly fit to take the throne of Ar-Hihn. Zaid's eldest sister, Princess Asada Se-Awaseba, was sixteen, but Kilicar had already subdued her well enough, taking her as his wife and securing his place in Ar-Hihn's courts. The remaining siblings were twelve, eight, seven and four respectively with the youngest being Eleem, a little girl who knew very little about what was happening, but knew she was constantly scared.

It was the eight year old Atarn who now gave a report to Kahilnar and the Dark Prince frowned down at the scrolls depicting maps of Rhûn. His finger traced the path the child told him of and a displeased sound come out of his mouth. The child visibly flinched, but dared not move as his brown eyes flickered to the wolf-like monsters that stood in the room, the most intelligent ones created thus far. They watched Atarn with ravenous hunger, but did not move from their posts, ever aware that their Master was present and any food they might obtain from an unrequested attack would not be worth the punishment they would receive. The Master would be obeyed.

"M..milord?"

The Dark Prince finally looked up, his black eyes taking in the small boy with clear impatience and irritation. Atarn cowered. "You are no longer needed." The child's complexion, already pale, went pasty. To not be needed by Kilicar meant to not be needed at all. Atarn knew this well enough and the fear that wrapped around him was instant. Kilicar only flung his fingers out distractedly, his attention back on the map. "Bring me your pathetic excuse for a Crown Prince."

Atarn couldn't leave fast enough in his relief and the red eyes of the wolf-monsters watched the retreating child before coming back to settle on their Master. Kilicar still didn't look up, but his voice was like velvet when he spoke, practically a purr. "Soon, my Sertek. Soon you will have your fill of flesh."

The Sertek growled, their voices chilling in the large room and Kilicar smiled, looking up as a young man came into the room, neither cowering nor nervous around the wolf-creatures who instantly watched him. The boy was no more than fourteen, but the Crown Prince Zaid Ar-Awasibn had a confidence, a stubborn pride that would not let him bow down to the murderer of his father. Kilicar found him amusing and Zaid knew it, but the young Prince could not bring himself to behave in any other way.

"You called?" He would not address Kilicar with any title of respect and he knew, just as he did every time this happened, that he would pay for such insolence. He watched at black eyes narrowed at him and much as Zaid wanted to be prepared for it, as much as he didn't want to cry out, he could do little else when the black lightning hit him. It felt like a thousand knife stabs, like fire was ripping away at his body and the young Prince collapsed to the ground, his screams the only thing to be heard in the dark chamber, fading to an echo as the black lightning stopped.

Kilicar watched the boy impassively, feeling energy course through his blood, ready to be released through his fingertips. The draining feeling had yet to come and for the time being, he basked in his power. "Get up." Zaid only shook his head, shuddering and the Dark Prince sneered, walking over slowly. He kicked the boy with contempt. "Is this how you honor your father's name? Coward. Hisan died on his feet. It's a shame he didn't have a better son."

The barbs hit home and they dug deep. Furious, but self-loathing dark eyes looked up into Kilicar's own and Zaid struggled to raise himself on his arms and then his knees, swaying dangerously before getting his feet under him. They almost collapsed again, but the boy seemed to hold himself steady with willpower alone. And rage.

The Dark Prince only watched, feeling amusement. So much foolish pride over nothing. It was astoundingly easy to manipulate. He stepped away from Zaid and back to the table, speaking as he went. "Atarn has told me of Amr's approaching army. What can you tell me about my Sertek? How is goes the spawning process?"

Zaid glowered at his father's murderer, but a glance full of promise from Kilicar reminded the young Prince's body that it could ill afford another hit. He spoke with reluctance and bitterness. "Spawning goes well. The more intelligent Sertek have been able to be put to work at taking care of the new Sertek. This has increased the spawning rate as the humans have more time to attend to such matters."

"How soon will my army be ready?" Kilicar looked at Zaid fully and the young prince felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He wanted to lie, but the only thing that could come out of his mouth was the truth because deep down, he knew the Dark Prince would kill him if he lied. He would kill Zaid's family before that, though. "Two months, Prince Kilicar."

The Dark Prince did not receive the opportunity to respond for good or bad as a knock sounded on the great wooden door, bringing the room's attention to it. Kilicar frowned, but spoke with arrogant confidence. "Enter."

The door opened quietly and a woman entered, clothed in expensive travel clothing, her gold hair braided back. She had high cheekbones, signifying a noble birth and her eyes were gray, clearly not of Rhûnic blood and her fair skin gave her away as not being of Rhûnic origin in the least. She spoke with confidence, but also the utmost respect, bowing to Kilicar before speaking. "Milord, I have received word that both an Ekaapa Akira and an Ikatla Akira are departing from Avarikalen, headed for the Rebel Home. I would ask what you would have me do, Sire."

A thoughtful sound was emitted from Kilicar and dark lightning crackled along his fingertips as he watched, making everyone in the room nervous. "What reason would your Sister Empaths have for going to the Rebels?"

"Akira Noruiel has returned from a task given to her by the Rebels. My Sisters might be going to ensure Noruiel has not forgotten her core-mission. Akira Tyelciel has reported that Akira Noruiel has brought a Rávien to the valley and failed to report it herself. Akira Leliel has additionally reported that Noruiel has been assigned to another part of the valley, to the Sercecet. It might have my Sister's concerned as Akira Noruiel has never willingly followed the orders of the Már Osellëo-Akira when she felt there was a better way of doing something."

"She has been assigned to the Sercecet?"

"Yes, milord."

A smile spread across the Dark Prince's face and the Empath paled. "You will go to meet your Sisters before they reach the valley and take your place among them when they talk with Akira Noruiel. Bring your report back to me as soon as you are able to depart without suspicion."

The Empath bowed low, sweat running down her temples as she made a hasty retreat. Kilicar watched her go with amusement, feeling the fear she emitted like a tangible thing, before turning back to Zaid. He waved his hand dismissively at the boy. "Go. Your usefulness is wasted standing there."

The young Prince glared, but left as quickly as his aching body would permit.

_(later, around midnight)_

Snarling was what alerted Kilicar that one of the more intelligent Sertek was out in the hallway - the others would whimper when close to him - and he set down the knife he'd been holding, wiping the blood off his hand and not caring when it just started running again, simply wrapping the shallow cut as he closed a book with his unbloodied hand. He turned to face the door.

"Enter, Gruithor."

The door opened roughly, almost torn off its hinges, as a dragon-like monster stepped through the doorway, snarling terribly. Kilicar did not flinch, only looking over the crown of his creation. Black as night with scales and coarse fur, little could penetrate Gruithor's thick hide. The monster was at least nine feet tall standing on two reptilian legs ending in talon feet. His his long fingers were strangely human, but ending in sharp claws at least three inches long and his neck was long as well, ending in a large head and jagged teeth. Red slitted eyes watched Kilicar closely and a large spiked tail swung haphazardly behind the monster.

"Mrassstar." The sound was rough, barely recognizable as speech. Kilicar didn't seem to notice. "Has your mission succeeded?" The Dark Prince's voice was like acid for he already knew the answer and Gruithor's pointed ears went back at the sound and he growled. "Nroo."

The first bout of crackling electricity elicited a roar of rage from the dragon-monster, but it did not attack the human who had caused its agony. Kilicar stood from his chair, going to look out the window once more, seething. "Why not? What is so incredibly difficult about capturing ONE elf, Gruithor? Have you not been provided with enough Sertek? Have I not given you the means to complete your mission?" The fury he felt was not hidden and Kilicar shook with it as he turned to face the monster who stayed at the threshold of the room, waiting for permission to speak.

"Hre kirll throse whor sssent. Hris mern kirll Ssserket, troo. Wer nort troo harm hrim, Mrassstar."

A dark eyebrow rose. "Surely you are not telling me the elf has no weakness? You have been created to find weakness and to rid this world of it." Kilicar grinned maliciously, his eyes gleaming with a calculated look in the poor light of the fireplace and candles that illuminated the room, casting large shadows along the walls. "Surely you are not telling me this task it too difficult for you, Gruithor."

The Sertek snarled, teeth gleaming and eyes alive with hate. "Thre Erlf wirll dier!" It was nearly a roar with rage and Kilicar smiled at the display of fury, but only shook his head. "No, Gruithor. The elf will not die. I need him alive. He will suffer, though." Black eyes were alight with pleasure. "You will make sure that he does. Find his weakness and then do anything necessary to use it against him. Your only command is to not kill the elf. Do you understand?"

Gruithor nodded. "Yres, Mrassstar."

"Good."

Kilicar turned back to the window as the dragon-monster left, feeling both frustration, but also anticipation. Soon. Very soon.

_"What of Kahilnar?"_ The voice was as smooth as silk, gliding through his mind like liquid euphoria and the Dark Prince smiled out into the night, toward the south-east. The sudden appearance of the voice startled him not at all. After all, he had summoned it. The cut on his hand was proof enough of that. "He will pay, but are you not the one always urging me to patience? It is as you say; one thing must be accomplished at a time. My brother is hardly a threat at the moment. He is hiding, as he's always done, and I do not doubt that he shall remain behind his mountain fortress with the squabble he has chosen to align himself with for a great deal of time. My efforts would be better spent on subduing active enemies right now."

_"You do not consider the Roniysr an active enemy?"_

The Dark Prince glared into the night. "I consider him no more than a hindrance. My power is now greater than his. I will crush him when he and his rabble show themselves."

_"Yes."_ It was a purred agreement and Kilicar smiled once more, listening as the voice spoke again, the sound hypnotizing. _"You must not move too soon, though, Kilicar. Many pieces must come together first, My Lord. Take care of Amr's army, but do not neglect to eliminate your brother. To give him time is to give him power. He will learn and that is something we do not want. You must capture the elf as well. He must not be allowed to discover what he is. It has been fortunate for us that he has not done so already. No one must know of the power that could be harnessed were he persuaded to a side of the war, least of all the Roniysr. Do you understand the importance of this, My Lord?"_

"Of course!" The reply was snapped, impatient and the voice laughed softly, the sound rich and shiver-inducing, dark. The voice took on a coaxing tone, simpering purposely._ "Does our deal still stand, My Prince?"_

Kilicar chuckled. "You may have the white shape-shifter if you want him so badly. I have no use for him. The only service he could render me would be his death. You may use him as you see fit and make him beg for the death I would have offered swiftly. You have my blessing." There was true pleasure in the Dark Prince's voice at the very thought of who he was offering Alagos to and the voice purred its own contentment. _"I thank thee, My Prince."_

* * *

The sheets twisted around the figure in the bed, sweat beading the female's forehead, making her dark curls stick to her pale skin. The Akira thrashed again, entangling herself still further in white linen that trapped her. Green-gray eyes snapped open, unseeing as Gweltari cried out and sat up, her heart pounding, her lungs expanding rapidly as they sucked in oxygen greedily. The woman felt a shiver crawl over her skin as the wind hit the damp places created by her perspiration.

She stayed that way for a long moment, just breathing and trying to recover from her fading panic. She could barely remember what it was she'd even been dreaming about, but she knew it had been bad, very bad. It only took the ranger woman a moment longer, as she pushed her damp hair back, to realize that she could not feel Alagos. Panic hit her anew and Gweltari quickly untangled herself from the snake-like sheets, her eyes frantically searching the tent before her mind searched even further. Fear lapped at her when she felt nothing. The bond within her sought its other half, but came up blank and the Akira snarled quietly, pulling on a simple green tunic and brown leggings as she made her way toward the entrance to the tent.

A dark sky filled with stars and an eerily quiet camp but for the sound of the great falls around the valley greeted the ranger woman when she stepped out of the tent and Gweltari took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing mind. It didn't work as well as she would have liked, but it was enough for her to be more aware of her surroundings. So it was that she sensed the movement to her left, near the river and glanced over absentmindedly before whirling around fully, hope fluttering in her chest.

A large canine, a wolf, stood not fifteen feet from her and for a moment Gweltari was sure it was Alagos. It was only when her logical mind caught up to her that she noticed this wolf had gray fur, not white and light gold eyes, not the dark amber she was used to. This wolf was bigger, too, much bigger than Alagos and it carried itself in a way much different than the shape-shifter. It almost seemed like a king in a way, confident in its power and commanding respect. It now watched her with a penetrating gaze and Gweltari only looked right back, transfixed but not afraid.

_"What would you tell me?"_

The ranger woman wasn't sure what exactly prompted her to speak, but there was something about the canine that screamed intelligence and the way it watched her... She could come to no other conclusion other than that it was here for a reason. It hadn't attacked, so that reason must be friendly. As it was, the gray wolf's ears went forward like it was surprised and then it spoke, its voice male and deep, guttural. _"You smell of the Kalei. Are you the Huuma called Gweltari?"_

_"I am."_ Alagos. This creature was speaking of Alagos. What had happened to her shape-shifter?

The canine only growled low. _"You are needed. I will lead you, but you must fly."_ The wolf seemed to know exactly where Gweltari would head at this announcement and kept pace with her a few feet away as she raced for the Twanres Rocks - as they'd taken to calling them - and woke the nearest Tsubasa, Eiji. The white male with red-orange wings did not question the woman's request, merely inviting her on to his back and nodding in respect to the wolf who watched them. Both animals tensed at the figure that suddenly appeared from behind a large rock, but Gweltari laid her hand on Eiji's neck in a calming manner, recognizing the other person if only vaguely.

_"Katun? What brings you here?"_

The Princess stepped forward, warily eying the wolf and the Tsubasa Gweltari sat upon. She looked at Gweltari after a moment and smiled, apparently understanding the gist of what Gweltari was trying to say, but not completely understanding her. _"Kahilnar not...home. Kahilnar and...you...your...Rovin...same?"_

Gweltari didn't have to think about the jumbled question before nodding, though, she did feel some small relief from the idea that Kahilnar could be with Alagos. Much as it was difficult to talk with Katun for their language barrier, she thought the other female might have the right idea. She decided to test the theory and looked toward the wolf who was beginning to pace impatiently. _"This Kalei, did he have a black-haired man with him?"_

_"The Huuma-Kalei was with the Tvar-Menikii, yes. Now come."_

The Akira nodded, turning to look at Katun, only to see the Princess mounting a very willing Mana, seemingly aware that her guess had been correct. Or perhaps she didn't care if she was correct or not and was just curious as to where Gweltari was going. It didn't matter either way and both females - one human and the other cat-like - looked at her expectantly. The ranger woman only smiled, not bothering with protests as she urged Eiji to follow the large canine who was already sprinting away toward the mountain. The Tsubasa did so willingly, taking to the air and Gweltari briefly wondered why the wolf would tell them to fly but follow him if the creature was only going to be left behind.

She didn't hold that thought for long, though, as the wolf below the winged-cats kept pace with the large cat's pace without trouble, its speed like nothing she'd ever seen or known could exist in an animal. It was when they got to the mountain that the canine astounded both human women, leaping to a ledge on the rocking slope at least thirty feet from the ground and then continuing up, bounding from one purchase to another, the wolf almost flying itself with the jumps it took. The gray canine finally gave a last leap and landed on the ledge it had been leading them to, the ledge that held both Kahilnar and Alagos...and a whole wolf-pack.

Gweltari paid the wolves no mind as she scrambled from Eiji's back and to Alagos who was laying still on the ground. Her chilled finger touched his hot skin with a wince and her eyes took in the dried and wet blood running from the corner of his mouth with strong worry. The shivers that wracked his frame had her heart trembling as well and she looked up at Kahilnar with narrowed eyes. _"What. Happened?"_ The words were gritted out of her mouth through her teeth and the Easterling glared back, but both of them knew they were not angry at each other. Just angry.

_"I don't know. We were talking and he just..."_ Kahilnar didn't even know what to say, but the Akira understood, could feel his frustration at being able to do nothing, the anger he felt toward himself for not being able to fix his friend and the worry, the fear he felt for Alagos. It was very much like an echo of her own emotions and Gweltari felt her anger softening even if reluctantly. To replace it came precision and determination._ "We need to get him to the healers. Kahilnar, help me."_

The Prince looked at her for a long moment, startled at the use of his name and Gweltari did glare at him now. _"Today, Easterling!"_

A small smile twitched at Kahilnar's mouth, but her did as the ranger woman commanded, calling over Katun to help as well. The Princess took one look at Alagos, though, and stopped their movement quickly. "Don't! He's bleeding from the mouth. If you carrying him with his back toward the ground, he'll choke on his blood. The only reason he has not done so already is because his head is tilted to the side and he lies on his stomach."

Gweltari sat back when Kahilnar translated the words, her hands shaking and closed her eyes. She should have known that. What was wrong with her? The ranger woman opened her eyes wearily to see Katun smiling at her sympathetically. "It will be well, Northerner. We must just keep him upright. He can ride before you and he should be fine."

The Akira smiled gratefully, trusting Kahilnar's translation once more and this time they moved Alagos without flipping him over. Gweltari held him tightly from where she sat behind his limp body on Eiji. The Tsubasa turned his head back as much as he was able, concern in his eyes. _"Is Kei sick?"_ Gweltari nodded. _"I think so, yes. Please fly carefully, Eiji."_ The white and red-orange Tsubasa dipped his head in assurance, but didn't leave right away, looking toward the wolf-pack who had yet to leave.

"Eskerik askor nir anaia eteko. Maiatza askok urtaro zure Vultsi exkuta eta zurr exeetan bet izan seguri." The Tsubasa said the words quietly, but the wolves heard them and both the cream colored female and the gray male inclined their heads in acknowledgment. Gweltari didn't get a chance to ask what had been said or what the wolves were doing in the mountains before Eiji had taken off and she was distracted thoroughly with keeping Alagos from falling off the winged-cat.

Kahilnar stayed behind for a moment longer, though, feeling Mana's impatience under him and Katun's nervousness behind him, but unable to leave as he looked at the wolves once more. They only stared back, an unspoken message passing between the Easterling and large animals before they slipped back into the forest, disappearing from sight. Kahilnar didn't bother searching for them, but urged Mana into the air and after Gweltari. The female Tsubasa needed no further encouragement and flew swiftly after Eiji who had already landed at the shape-shifter and the ranger woman's tent. A guard was already approaching with a healer and Kahilnar suspected that Gweltari had shouted orders at the poor sentry as soon as she was close enough to be heard.

The Easterling couldn't blame the Akira, though, and felt relief of his own when he touched the ground. He looked back at his sister, but she was already urging him to go. In her dark eyes, Kahilnar was starting to see that she was beginning to understand the change that had been wrought over him. He was no longer the same man or brother she'd known and the Princess was making a conscious effort to accept that and adapt to it. She now gave him a small smile as she dismounted from Mana, one hand resting on the large winged-cat absently. "Go. They need you. I will be fine." To be truthful, she was just glad he was safe and her own fears had been allayed. "I will go back to Mahayre. The winged-Twanres will see me safely back."

Her voice was confident and Kahilnar detected that she had genuine comfortableness around the winged-cats that she didn't seem to have around dragons. It was curious, but he didn't have time to ask and he gave his sister a grateful look before darting away. He was able to help Gweltari get Alagos into the tent and the ranger woman seemed relieved when the shape-shifter was safely on the bed. Both the Easterling and the ranger woman turned toward the tent entrance at the same time as the healer came in and it was Gweltari's growl that echoed in the silence. The ranger woman glared at the young man before her and Vinboc sighed, looking impatient. _"I know neither of you like me, but Haic was called away to another patient. Will not even allow me to look at Alagos?"_

Kahilnar did not respond, looking at Gweltari to decide. Alagos was her mate, her bonded and the Prince knew better than to make this call. The two males stayed silent, awaiting the female's reply and the Akira eventually sighed, looking reluctant as she moved aside, allowing the young healer to Alagos, but staying very near her shape-shifter, wary. Vinboc ignored her obvious distrust of him and examined the shape-shifter as any healer might. He frowned at the temperature of the white-haired male's skin, the raspy sound of his breathing and the dried blood still on his mouth.

_"Has he been trying to speak overmuch today?"_

Both Kahilnar and Gweltari looked at each other, each remembering different times they'd made Alagos laugh or growl, the way his mouth moved occasionally, as if trying to make noise without him consciously thinking about it and blame welled up in each of them for themselves as they nodded. Vinboc sighed, but didn't comment. _"Did he drink the remedy Haic gave him?"_

Kahilnar nodded, frowning. _"He did. It was only shortly after that he lost consciousness. Might there be a connection there?"_ The healer didn't answer right away looking thoughtful before he shook his head, applying a wet cloth to Alagos' forehead. _"No. The remedy, from what I know, can make the patient tired, but it doesn't cause this sort of reaction. This looks more like a sickness of some kind."_

_"Can a shape-shifter get sick?"_ To Kahilnar, the notion seemed illogical. If they could change their shape, then couldn't they escape illness? Vinboc nodded._ "Yes, they can."_

_"How do you know that?"_ The retort came from Gweltari and both males looked at her. In the candle-light her face was fierce and in her green-gray eyes Kahilnar saw a clear ring of amber. Instead of making her behave feral this time, though, it was sharpening her mind and her instincts as a mate. It was something the Easterling kept noticing; the longer one stayed around their dragon, the more connected they became and the more hardships they faced together, the more dragon-like the human became and the more intelligent, and almost human-like the dragon became. Now Gweltari was clearly defending Alagos as another dragon would and even if Vinboc did not know this, Kahilnar did and watched the female carefully.

_"I know a bit about Rovin, mostly from the study of the ones in the valley, and it is logical to think that even shape-shifters could become ill. Sickness effects their bodies in places like the liver, lungs, kidneys, throat and ears. There are other places as well. Would it not make sense for these illnesses to follow a shape-shifter through any form they took? They may be changing the shape of these organs and tissues, but for the most part they don't seem to rid their bodies of any vital bones or organs. It makes sense that the illness would stay with them otherwise no shape-shifter would ever die of sickness."_

Vinboc delivered his argument calmly and Kahilnar saw the uncertainty that came to Gweltari's eyes and then something else, something like remembrance. Her voice was quiet. _"Yes, that makes sense."_ Neither male knew it, but she was recalling a conversation that happened not too long ago. Alagos had told her his siblings, Ista and Hadron, had died when they were twelve and she'd seen in his thoughts that it was the same thing that had killed his father, Thenincoal. The woman felt a part of her, the protective part, relax slightly, but a different part of her went on hyper alert. It was the part that feared losing Alagos. The part she'd been unable to turn off since they came to this land.

_"So he is sick?"_

_"It would appear so. It might be something simple that he caught from another Rovin or it could be more serious. Certainly the trauma he's undergone has not helped anything. I am not an expert on Rovin or their illnesses. I'm afraid I can't say with any sort of certainty what might be causing Alagos' fevers and relapses."_

_"Is there anything you can do?"_ The question came from Kahilnar and Vinboc looked thoughtful again, chewing his lip. The Easterling had to admit that this time around, the young healer seemed much more sympathetic and less cold than he'd been last time. It was a welcome change.

_"I can keep giving you what Haic gave Alagos earlier for his throat. And...and I can give him a few herbs that work on the Eastern Rovin for sickness. I will warn you, though; until we know exactly what is wrong with Alagos, the herbs will bring the illness to the surface and he will display symptoms like this."_

_"The fevers won't go away?"_ Gweltari's voice was small.

_"No. If I give him these herbs, they will ultimately help combat the sickness until we can pinpoint the exact remedy, but he will keep having fevers, perhaps occasionally losing consciousness and maybe some pain. It is your decision seeing as he cannot make the call."_

Kahilnar had never seen Gweltari look so frail, so scared and he set his hand on her shoulder, his steady green eyes meeting her own hesitant green-gray. The Easterling said not a word, but the ranger woman seemed to draw strength from his silent support. It was hard for either of them explain, but when left alone together, they could be worst enemies or the greatest of allies. It all depended on what circumstance they were left in. Today, in this moment, Gweltari considered Kahilnar a friend and she was grateful for his determination and his protectiveness as she struggled with the decision before her.

The Akira turned away from both the males watching her, looking down at the male she knelt beside, brushing back his pale white hair tenderly. Alagos' breathing was steady but raspy still and she longed to clean the blood from his mouth, hating the way it looked against his pale, feverish skin. Why was this happening to him? Was he going to survive this? What plan could Eru possible have in all this? The ranger woman could not answer even one of these questions and she hated the fact. That was not the one that plagued her so badly right now, though. What was best for Alagos? It was the question she circled around like a wolf gnawing savagely on a bone. What was best for the shape-shifter in the long run and was she strong enough to make that decision?

Gweltari finally gave a shaky sigh and nodded. _"Give him the herbs."_ Her green-gray eyes pierced the healer's dark ones. _"This will help him?"_

Vinboc merely nodded. _"Yes, and he should be awake by morning."_ The ranger woman slowly moved back at his words, allowing him room to come over and work. The Akira looked toward Kahilnar, but the Easterling only smiled encouragingly and stood. _"Sharpmist is almost here."_ It was explanation enough and Gweltari managed a weak smile. _"Go make sure she doesn't destroy something. And Easterling...thank you."_

Kahilnar was already at the tent flap and he only smirked, his green eyes warm, and dipped his head before he disappeared completely.

* * *

The Easterling was fully expecting the fury that was unleashed on him when Sharpmist landed and only stepped aside easily as her clubbed tail came to whack at his head. He dodged her next sweep as well and gave a long-suffering sigh, folding his arms. "Are you finished yet?"

The dragoness gave a furious, hissing growl, but didn't get any louder than that, though it was very obvious that she wanted to do nothing more than bellow at him until her throat was sore - something impossible for a battle dragon. Kahilnar had calmly informed her even as she landed that there were hundreds of little children sleeping in this camp and did she really want to scare them for life? Sharpmist had landed quietly and had yet to roar. She now balefully glared at her bonded, knowing full well that her eyes glowed eerily at night and her voice when it entered his head made the Prince wince despite himself for its volume.

**"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"**

Kahilnar rolled his eyes. **"Yes, I've heard that before."** He ducked another tail-strike, barely able to see it in the dark and sighed. **"Rovina, nothing happened. At least not to me, so what are you so angry about?"** The Easterling met the dragoness' red eyes even in the dark as they glowed like red pools of blood, but refused to look into her mind. It was just one of those times where they both knew that would undermine something between them and so they both simply refrained from doing so, accepting what they could not explain, but knew.

Sharpmist didn't seem willing to talk, though, and Kahilnar didn't dodge the next thump she aimed at him, simply accepting that his head was going to hurt. The white dragoness glared at him all the fiercer when he didn't move, though, her tail inches from his scalp and the blow yet to land. **"What are you doing?"** She all but snarled the question and Kahilnar threw his hands up, glaring back. **"What! I move, you get angry and won't speak to me! I stay still and you DON'T hit me and then get upset that I didn't move!"** His voice was completely exasperated, but there was a note of hysteria that caught Sharpmist's attention and she slowly lowered her tail, red eyes narrowed.

**"What happened?"**

**"No! You are going to tell me why you are so angry at me BEFORE I tell you why you shouldn't be."** There was no room for compromise in Kahilnar's voice and for a long moment the two just glared at each other. The dragoness gave in first, surprising both of them. **"You shut me out and wouldn't tell me what was wrong. You called me and did not explain why."** The confession - and what she didn't say - seemed to hurt the female and Kahilnar looked down, weary. He didn't bother trying to disguise the tried quality of his voice or the sincere guilt he felt, too depleted to care what she thought of him, of this momentary 'weakness'. **"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was scared and I grew more so when I could not count on your help."**

Kahilnar didn't look up at the dragoness, even when he heard her scales rustling, signally movement. He only raised his eyes to meet her own when one of her large claws came under his chin, lifting it with infinite care so as not to cut the skin - making Kahilnar wonder just how good her night-vision was. Green eyes met red and Sharpmist blew wind on him gently, moving his hair back away from his face. **"Next time, you are coming hunting with me."**

The reply was unexpected and yet, not surprising at all and the Easterling could not help but smile, shaking his head as Sharpmist moved her claw down, simply looking at him, waiting for the Kahilnar she knew to come back. And he did. The Prince took a deep breath and the imminent breakdown was averted. The dragoness had that affect on him and Kahilnar was grateful for that as he felt his mind stabilize. Sharpmist sensed the change and her mind entered his, unannounced, but not unwelcome. The dragoness wrapped her consciousness around his securely and the Easterling felt his body relax without thought.

**"Now what happened, Miharq?"**

"I've finally met my family...and I don't know how to accept what they want to give me.**"** He did not have to explain to his dragoness that he did not mean his blood-family. While Katun, Mahayre, Nareke, Yileke, Sacalnun and Tigeki were part of what he spoke of, what he truly was referring to were the relationships he'd developed with her, with Alagos and Gweltari, with Daerhael. He didn't need to tell her that the family he spoke of were the people who had helped him grow and learn, who'd come around him when he was at his lowest and had helped him back up. The people who had cared and had cared even when he was horrible to them. Kahilnar didn't have to explain any of this to Sharpmist and he was grateful for that as the dragoness only nodded, letting him speak what he would without interruption.

"Alagos is sick and I know you don't like him, Rovina, but...I've never had a brother like him. I don't..." Kahilnar took a shuddering breath, unaware that he was leaning back against the large tail that had wrapped loosely around his now seated body. "I don't want to lose him and I think we all could. I think we could lose him. I don't want to think about what could happen if we did. Gweltari...Valar, the Northerner would go feral. I know she would and the damage she could do..." The Easterling fell silent, unwilling to put words to what he was thinking. Sharpmist didn't make him, only rumbling deep in her chest, the only sign she was listening intently - and to more than just his words.

Kahilnar took it as the encouragement it was. "I don't want to kill my brother, Rovina. I know I'm not supposed to feel anything for Kilicar or my father, or even Edgu, but...I can't help it. As much as I can hate them and as much as I know they are my enemy, I can't not see them as my family. They are horrible men. I know that. I only have to look at Alagos to see that or the people here. I KNOW they are evil and that I am to be on opposites sides of the war from them, but...they're still my brothers, my father. That fact that those words are hollow when given to them doesn't always matter."

"Do you want me to tell you that you shouldn't kill them?"

The Easterling growled in frustration, looking at his hands, barely visible in the dark, glaring at them. **"No!...yes...I want you tell me what YOU think! I don't know what _I_ think anymore!"**

Sharpmist snorted, smoke trailing from her nose that Kahilnar did not see, but smelled. **"That is obvious."** The dragoness didn't react to the thump her tail received, only watching her bonded calmly as he stood and started walking in circles, not once bumping into the confining coils of her tail as any source of light seemed to be reflected off the smooth surface of her scale, make the white color almost glow. The silence stretched between them as the dragoness merely waited for the male to cool down again and sit. Kahilnar eventually did just that, looking beyond tired and Sharpmist spoke, her voice ghosting through his head in a gentle way he was unused to, but paid more attention for.

**"I think these humans are no longer your family and never were. I know humans tend to hang on to things they can never attain, but that is not the dragon way. I do not wish my brother was good when I know he is evil. I mourned the loss of his companionship, but I have also moved forward. I do not lie when I say I would kill him if the need arose. He is no longer my kin, but my enemy. There can be no room for both."** Sharpmist lowered her head, her eyes coming ever closer to Kahilnar, looking like red pools he could drown in. "I know you do not agree with how I look at the world, but perhaps this time, Miharq, it is I who see correctly and your vision is cloudy."

"I don't know how to let go."

"I know. It is one of the traits that attracts me to you and frustrates me to the point of wanting to burn you alive."

"Well, those were heartwarming words, Rovina." The sarcasm was heavy and Sharpmist chuckled, her voice like crackling fire. "I know."

Kahilnar smiled a bit and there was silence between the two once more. It didn't last long as Sharpmist tilted her head, studying him with a calculated look he knew well. She'd discovered something he'd rather she not know. The dragoness knew it, too, judging by the growl developing in her throat.** "There is something else. Something else happened. What is it?"**

**"I think...I think I might have ruined my nonexistent child's life."**

The dragoness blinked. **"What?"**

A sigh permitted the air. **"I met a pack of wolves, but they weren't like any wolves I've ever seen. They were large and they spoke. They called themselves Vultsi and-"** Kahilnar literally felt the jolt that went through the white creature he leaned against and he looked up at her in curiosity. Sharpmist was not startled, though. She was furious and it only took the Easterling a moment to sense this and only another split second to brace himself for the impact such anger would make. Kahilnar still found himself surprised, though, as the words the dragoness spewed were not aimed at him at all.

**"Those flea-bitten, bone-slobbering, weasel-eyed, thief-footed Vultsi! Did they hurt you? Threaten you? Mongrel dogs! How DARE they approach a dragon! I'll-"**

**"SHARPMIST!"**

The volume Kahilnar used finally seemed to get through the dragoness and she looked down at him with blazing eyes.** "What!"**

Kahilnar raised a brow. **"Who are the Vultsi?"** And what, Valar WHAT, had he just stumbled into?

* * *

**So, who do YOU think the Vultsi are, and why do the dragons seem to hate them and vice-versa? Review, please and thank you!**


	28. Hall

**Disclaimer: **I own SIX two week old kittens! Well, at least for nine weeks. Then I have to find homes for them. :) I don't own The Lord of the Rings, though, but that's okay. Kittens are good enough for me today. I will conquer the world and gain ownership of Tolkien's work tomorrow.**  
**

A/N ~ Hiya! Hopa you likey thee chappie!

Avarikal_  
_

_Dalubas_ = Master - not always used in a bad way, but not necessarily used in a good way, either

_Crinik_ = Moron, a fool

_Asulmaica_ = Blue Blade

Elven

_Manarwë_ = Doom/Fate (unisex name)

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

Vultsin

_Vultsi_ = Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

**_Hall - Veiled_**

For an infinitely long moment, Kahilnar wondered if Sharpmist was actually going to speak at all. Smoke was pouring in a steady stream from the dragoness' nose, her eyes were ablaze and her claws dug into the earth like it was every enemy she'd ever fought or wanted to fight. She stared at the Easterling and Kahilnar only looked back, waiting. Sharpmist finally gave a deep rumble of either anger or loathing. It was hard to tell which, but the Easterling didn't care about as long as the dragoness spoke. She did after another particularly violent lash of her tail, her voice harsh and the words she said spat like an enraged cat.

"The Vultsi are the enemies of dragons."

"I gathered that, Rovina. They didn't seem fond of you either, but that doesn't tell me who or what they are." Kahilnar's voice was pure sarcasm and Sharpmist glared at him, unamused, her tail coming around in a way Kahilnar was more than familiar with. He didn't feel like getting whacked, however, and simply jumped on to her tail as it swept under him, balancing with an uncanny grace that made him resemble a cat - very much like Sharpmist herself. The dragoness only raised an eye-ridge at his actions, watching as her bonded walked the length of her tail and then up on to her body, weaving between the spikes that ran down her back with slow steps. She felt her anger calming as she observed him and when Kahilnar spoke again, it was in a more curious tone than mocking one as he truly thought about what he might ask about the strange creatures he'd met. Sharpmist found that she was willing to answer this time, as well.

"Are the Vultsi actually wolves?"

"Yes, but not wolves as you think of them. The Vultsi are not wolves in the same way elves are not human. They may look and even act similar, but they aren't." The dragoness lashed her tail in agitation, unable to help it, and Kahilnar was grateful to be out of its reach as he continued pacing on Sharpmist's back, unwittingly calming the dragoness with the simple action. It was something she was consciously unaware of as well, but even subconsciously didn't mind. It was strange, but there was something about Kahilnar that both enraged her and yet calmed her at the same time. It was a complete opposite in every extreme, but it worked for them whether they were aware of it or not. Kahilnar paused in his movement quite suddenly, frowning down at the dragoness' white scales in thought as she looked back at him, waiting. "They are like dragons in their intelligence, though, right?"

"Unfortunately." Sharpmist growled deep in her throat, the vibrations able to be felt by Kahilnar through his boots and the Easterling put a hand on her neck instinctively. The dragoness blew a cloud of smoke into the air in what appeared to be a controlled exhale and the Easterling grimaced, coughing as the wind brought it back to him. The white creature under him didn't seem sorry in the slightest, though, and even smirked as she looked back at him, her eyes narrowed and dancing as they glowed. Kahilnar glared at her, his green eyes watering, but her smoke was not what he addressed despite the small part of him that really wanted to - with a blast of water in her face. "What did the Vultsi do to the dragons, Rovina?" Surely this hatred had a cause...

Sharpmist's reply was swift, full of venom as her teeth gleamed in the dark, flashes of deadly fire seeping from her throat in her instant anger, rekindled. "They betrayed us and made war with the dragons! Double-crossers and murderers are the Vultsi-dogs and never will the dragons forget this, nor forgive them of their crimes against us!"

"They promised me protection." Kahilnar's voice was quiet, but it captured Sharpmist's attention all the better for it and the dragoness blinked at him in incredulity, her red eyes wide. The Easterling felt her mind come into his own swiftly then without asking, demanding an answer and for the first time in days he pushed back, unwilling to let her see his memories. The dragoness growled warningly, the sound both in his ears and his mind, and Kahilnar felt her push harder, the feeling becoming painful as he continued to resist. Green eyes met red stubbornly and Kahilnar gritted his teeth, a snarl developing in his throat, coming from deep in his chest. The sound made Sharpmist pause and the male used the opportunity to push her back still further even as he jumped from her back to the ground.

**"Stop."**

**"What are you hiding from me?"** It was a demand and Kahilnar only shook his head, angry. Sharpmist tilted her own head, studying him even as she pulled her mind back. Something was wrong. Kahilnar had gotten angry with her before, yes, but not like this. Enraged, ready to kill, irrational, stubborn, furious, foolish - she knew all these aspects of Kahilnar along with his good traits, but this...this anger was different. He wasn't just mad at her, he was upset with her words and something else... The dragoness made a chirping sound in her throat, unable to help it and green eyes met red, surprised. Sharpmist studied her bonded's gaze and Kahilnar spoke firmly, knowing she was paying attention now.

**"If you want to know what happened you need to listen. I listen to you, Rovina, even when you don't think I am, even when I disagree with every word coming from your over-sized mouth. I still listen."** The Prince didn't back down from the dragoness as she raised her head in a startled way, only continuing to watch her until the defensive expression in her red eyes died down and an interested look replaced it. The Sharpmist that spoke then was the one he recognized, not the furious battle dragoness remembering a grudge, but the ill-tempered, impulsive creature he'd come to respect and even like. Kahilnar found he'd missed his Rovina in a way he could not comprehend, only confused by the fact that she hadn't really gone anywhere.

"Very well, Miharq. Speak already before I decide to fall asleep." She snapped it, but Kahilnar could only smile. The dragoness huffed at him and settled on her stomach, legs curled under her. Kahilnar could see that she was still tense, that anger still simmered in her chest, but she was acting more like the dragoness he knew and that was enough for him as he sat, cross-legged on the ground. "The Vultsi offered me protection and anyone I claimed as pack-mates. They knew I was part dragon at that point, too. They weren't happy about it, but they said the 'Call' didn't usually work as they thought it would." The Easterling tilted his head, black hair falling in his eyes. "Do you know what the 'Call' is?"

Sharpmist frowned and looked almost worried. "No." The dragoness did not elaborate on her answer, but Kahilnar could feel her uncertainty and suspicion. It would seem that this was something Sharpmist had not been taught. Kahilnar sighed. He was no closer to an answer, but neither was he further from one so it really didn't matter anyway. The Easterling ran a hand through his hair, feeling it tickle his face as it fell back into his eyes, ever stubborn that way.

"Rovina, what do you make of this?" He knew the female would know of what he asked and Sharpmist didn't disappoint, answering without hesitation. "I don't think you should trust them." Sharpmist's voice was abnormally quiet and it sent a shiver down Kahilnar's spine. The dragoness regarded him seriously. "No one outside of the Vultsi themselves know exactly what they are or where they come from. All the dragons know is that around five hundred years ago the Vultsi appeared in our forests of Ered Mithrin and it didn't take us long to discover that strange things happened to our kind when we were around them."

"Things?"

"If you were a fire dragon, you couldn't flame. A shape-shifter became unable to shift. Knowledge dragons were left in a darkness they'd never known. Our gifts did not work in their presence and it soon became apparent to them that theirs did not either."

"What gifts do they have?"

"I..I don't know. I was not alive during that time and the records of the Vultsi are...sketchy. I only know the things I tell you now."

Kahilnar nodded, eyes narrowed in though, but he listened as Sharpmist went on, her voice gaining a less harsh quality as she told him the story from her kin's past. The change in her demeanor intrigued Kahilnar even as much as the tale did. To see his dragoness take on the gentler role of a story-teller, it brought a small smile to his face that he wasn't even aware sat there. His mind brushed hers softly and the dragoness let him in, allowing him a brief glimpse of a memory, a scene in which a slightly younger Sharpmist was telling a story to an enraptured group of dragonlings that seemed to have an equally fierce look that adorned the battle dragoness. It brought a silent chuckle from the Easterling and Sharpmist glanced at him sharply, but didn't comment, only continuing her tale. "A wariness existed between our two races for a few years before the situation erupted in brief, but bloody violence, usually between hunting parties. It was soon decided by the Shape-shifter Ancient and the Vultsi that an alliance had to be made. Not everyone in the Clan agreed with this, but the shape-shifters are a stubborn breed and usually got their way back then."

The Easterling snorted. "I know another breed very similar."

Sharpmist growled. "Yes, humans really are stubborn creatures." Her red eyes gleamed with mischief and Kahilnar bared his teeth in a feral smile. "I say that's something to be proud of." He watched as the dragoness rolled glowing eyes before narrowing them at him, her teeth gleaming in the faint light that came off her scales. "Ah, yes, human pride. Another blemish upon this world." A deep chuckle rumbled through her body even as Kahilnar glared and the Easterling growled his words. "Just continue the story, Rovina."

The dragoness snorted, but only blew a gust of wind at him before starting to speak again. "It was eventually decided that two dragons and two Vultsi would be chosen to create the alliance. One shape-shifter, Elenisil, was chosen to become mates with a Vultsi, Kaaten. The other shape-shifter, Nimstone, and the Vultsi, Areys were to switch places, Nimstone going to live with the wolves and Areys to come dwell with the dragons. Elenisil and Kaaten were to stay in a place somewhere between the two races." Sharpmist sounded mocking in her next words. "Well, the arrangement lasted for two years before violence broke out again."

"Who started it?"

"The Vultsi."

"You know that for sure?"

Red eyes narrowed. "Does it matter?"

Kahilnar felt words bubble up in his throat, but looking at Sharpmist and the prideful, stubborn glint in her red eyes, he only shook his head, remaining silent. The dragoness watched him for a long moment, but didn't try to probe his mind or ask what he was really thinking. If she was truthful with herself, she didn't really want to know. Not if it meant saying that she wasn't sure if the Vultsi had started the war between them or not. In Dragon History, they had and that was all that mattered to her at that moment. The white female nodded mentally, satisfied and spoke once more. "It was after these small battles broke out that the Vultsi showed us what kind of allies they were. Instead of trying to fix what was wrong between us, they resulted to murder to ignite a war."

Hate blazed in Sharpmist's eyes once more. "Areys, the Vultsi we had let into our home, killed a dragon and fled the Clan, back to his own people who had committed a crime of their own, killing Elenisil and Nimstone even as they tried to reason with them. And what's more, they killed Kaaten, one of their own and tried to blame it on the dragons! We would not stand for a sin we were not guilty of and the Hundred Year War broke out between our races."

"How did it end?"

"We got tired of seeing our kin dying, each side did, and a truce was formed. We made an Oath entailing that a Vultsi was not to approach, threaten or speak to a dragon and a dragon was never to expose, intrude upon the territory of or attack a Vultsi. We have lived with that agreement for three hundred and fifty years with no prolonged contact or bloodshed between our kind."

"Until now."

"Yes. I do not know what these Vultsi are about, but they are violating the Oath between our races and that cannot be tolerated."

"I am not pure dragon, Rovina." Kahilnar said it softly, not wanting to anger her, but knowing it was true. He was not completely dragon and, therefore, it was probably safe to say that this law did not include him to the extent that it would Sharpmist or Emeraldsong or even Alagos. The Vultsi must have known this or they would not have offered what they had, right? Kahilnar posed the question to a silent Sharpmist and the dragoness growled, looking away, distressed and not wanting to show it. Her blood red eyes came back to look at Kahilnar a moment later and her expression was fierce.

"Do not trust them, Kahilnar! They will hurt you."

"It's not me they want."

For a brief moment, Sharpmist looked confused and Kahilnar stood, running a hand through his hair as he started to pace, answering her unspoken question. "They don't want me and they made that clear. They want someone from my bloodline. A child."

"A child?" The shock and yet faint interest, happiness in Sharpmist's voice was clear if Kahilnar had thought to listen for it, but he didn't and the dragoness watched him closely as he nodded, looking confused and angry all at the same time. "Yes! They want a son I am supposedly supposed to have!" The Easterling snorted. "Right. I would have to have a wife for that and THAT isn't going to happen."

Sharpmist frowned, feeling the bitterness from her bonded and not liking it in the least. "Why not?"

Green eyes looked at her in amazement, but not the kind that the dragoness liked seeing and Kahilnar smiled ruefully, somehow seeming both sad, but also mocking. "I'm an outcast, Rovina, a freak. No matter how human I look, I will always be dragon to other humans. No matter how dragon I might someday appear, I will still be a human in the eyes of dragons. I am tainted in either life. Do you think my people are going to just blindly accept a half-breed Prince? I know you, Alagos and Daerhael think I will be a King, but I think I will be lucky to get my father's throne, much less the Throne of Rhûn or a queen to rule at my side."

"DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT!" The sheer fury in the dragoness' voice made Kahilnar start and Sharpmist glared at him like she might the lowest form of evil. It both made the Easterling ashamed and yet strangely warmed, too, in a bizarre way. He didn't back up when she brought her nose to his chest, her entire head almost twice his height, and bumped him. Hard. Kahilnar winced, resisting the urge to rub his chest and Sharpmist growled low, her eyes never leaving him. Her nose blew air that stirred his hair with each breath she took. "Do not speak like that." It was quieter this time and somehow that seemed worse to Kahilnar, like someone had stabbed him. His voice was ragged despite his effort to keep it steady when he replied.

"It is true, Rovina. I don't have to worry about the Vultsi trying to take a child of mine because I won't have any. I will not be my father. I will not marry for political benefit or for the purpose of producing an heir. I will marry for love, but Sharpmist, who is going to want to love me like that? If the female who can do that is out there, she is staying well-hidden."

The Easterling continued to hold Sharpmist's gaze, but the dragoness did not respond, only looking at him with a sad and strange expression he could not decipher. The white female still did not speak after a long few minutes and Kahilnar sighed. "I will be be careful around the Vultsi, Rovina. I will tell you of anything they might offer me or do. You don't have to worry."

Still the dragoness said nothing, only nodding and Kahilnar looked at her with a frown before yawning involuntarily. Whatever was going on with Sharpmist, he was too tired to figure it out tonight, but he was sure it would still be there in the morning. If wanted to talk about then, they would, but she didn't seem willing tonight. It was with that thought in mind that he went to the dragoness' side and simply laid down there, feeling the warmth from her scales wash over his body, lulling him into sleep. He was unaware that Sharpmist watched him for a long time afterward, never speaking and her eyes never wavering from him as she wrapped her tail possessively around his body.

* * *

_Next day, morning..._

* * *

Noruiel should have really been used to waking up alone by now, but the fact remained that each time she awoke her arms ached for the smaller body of a sibling, for the warmth of her little sister's body curled against her own as she listened to the rest of her family members rising for the day. She should have been used to the absence of her father's voice, the sound of her brother asking if he could go fishing, the smell of tea behind made or the giggles of two more siblings 'sneaky' to where she slept, ready to wake her. She should have been used to the lack of all of this, but she wasn't and the pang of loss that went through the Akira's body as reality hit was a new shock every morning.

The half-elf looked up at the ceiling of her tent and sighed, making herself sit up, making herself push the homesickness away as she climbed out of bed. It wouldn't help her here and there was nothing she could do about it. Not yet. So Noruiel pushed the emotion down as she pulled on a tunic and leggings, pulled her hair back in a tie and gathered her daggers. She carefully unpacked a sword she'd brought in her sack but had yet to use, carrying the weapon warily, but not completely awkwardly. She looked at the blade for a long time, tracing the nicks and scrapes she'd seen a thousand times over, admiring the simple blue jewel set in the handle and the curling vines that were carved into said handle. It was about time she learned how to use this sword. She needed to start remedying the fact that she was next to useless in a fight that didn't involve stealth and surprise.

Noruiel sheathed the sword again with resolve and exited her private enclosure. The camp already up and active greeted her as she stepped outside her tent and the Akira ignored the glances directed her way from the men, well aware of the slight limp she sported from the deep bruising on her hip, the cut on her scalp that had torn away hair and the light bandages wrapped around her wrists. She didn't look as bad as she could have coming out of a fight she'd barely survived, but Noruiel also knew she could have looked a lot better, too, if she'd known how to fight in the first place.

She preferred not to think about the other reason the men would be looking at her. She knew Renegade had actually made the correct move bringing her to the camp - a thing that still made her uneasy - but did he have to do it with her only half dressed?

Noruiel breathed in slowly. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. She was just going to keep telling herself that until she didn't have to anymore. She had a feeling she might be saying it for a while. The Akira sighed again, but smiled quickly when she caught sight of the large man she sought. Mountain returned her smile when he saw her and beckoned the half-elf over despite the fact that she was already coming towards him. The friendly gesture eased some of Noruiel's tension, though, and she was grateful for his thoughtfulness. The Akira came up beside the man, feeling a flutter of nerves that she firmly ignored, especially because it came from herself and not anyone else.

"How do you feel this morning?"

The question startled Noruiel, but she didn't show it, only smiling politely. "Much better than yesterday, thank you." She didn't at first notice when Mountain looked down at her as she was watching the sparring match going on, but her attention soon went to the man when she felt his gaze and the subtle turn his emotions had made, and she blinked, light brown eyes quickly growing darker with concern. "What? What is it?" He was worried. She could feel it. Why was he worried?

"Moon, how do you feel this morning?" The repeated question made her suddenly uncomfortable and Noruiel looked away, averting eyes that she knew would betray her. They always did. "I'm fine. My hip is sore. It aches and my scalp itches, but its nothing to worry about."

"Oh?" Mountain's brow was up and the Akira said her reply quickly, feeling defensive. "No, it's not. I've had worse and I know that these are not serious injuries. Now will you stop fretting? I'm fine." She knew the large man looked at her for a long moment after that, but he was either well-experienced in this area or he sensed something in Noruiel that she wasn't aware she was projecting, and Mountain let the matter drop, not pursuing it further.

"Very well then, Moon. What brings you here to the training grounds?"

Noruiel took a deep breath. "I want to learn how to fight." Her dark blue eyes looked up into the large man's darker ones. "Will you help me? I don't want to be a liability and it is due time that I learned to at least keep myself alive against an enemy that outranks me." The Akira looked away before the Second could answer. "I cannot rely on my power to save me and I don't want to."

Mountain didn't answer, regarding the female before him. She seemed very subdued today and the large man had to wonder just what had passed between her and Renegade the other day. The elf had refused to speak of it, simply disappearing into the woods as was his wont and staying there for longer than Mountain had time to wait. Someone had to make sure the camp ran smoothly with or without Renegade. And Mountain had been too irritated with the gold-haired male when he'd come back to remember to question him about Noruiel. Now, though, Mountain wished he had as he looked at the Akira.

"I will help you, Moon."

The surprised eyes and smile that greeted him at the simplest of words told Mountain he'd made the correct decision and the large man crossed his arms. "But first, what do you know? Where do we need to start?"

Noruiel produced a dagger almost faster than his eyes could follow and Mountain found himself grinning at the shocked face of the man who'd been passing them as said blade was held to his throat, the Akira's free hand holding the man's arm behind his back at a near painful angle. The half-elf's voice was a tad bit smug. "I excel in stealth maneuvers and surprise attacks." She released the disgruntled man she'd shown her skills on with an apologetic look. The male only glared at her before walking off, the teasing of his comrades who had seen the whole thing greeting him as he walked toward them. More men were beginning to gather around the training area, curious as to what was going on and knowing they had the freedom to find out.

The Akira pretended not to notice them, keeping her gaze steadily on Mountain as the large man looked thoughtful, changing before her eyes into the teacher she knew he would become to her. She had gone through this process more than once, but this time, in a long time, Noruiel found herself looking forward to the lessons. "Anything else?" Mountain's voice was entirely serious and the half-elf adopted the same tone, changing her demeanor so swiftly into that of a student, the defiant, independent fire in her eyes dying down to embers that the large man felt a moment of concern. Noruiel only spoke calmly, though, seeming so completely at ease with her transformation that Mountain remained silent.

"I am a good throw with my daggers. It is the only thing I will say without shame that I am good at. I can hunt well enough with a bow, but I have never killed anyone with it. I have never killed anyone at all." Noruiel eye's seeped brown for a brief flash in time before going a steady dark blue again, controlled. "As you might have guessed, I am no good at direct attacks and I have no idea how to use this sword." She smiled a little at the last bit and Mountain nodded, holding his hand out for the blade. The Akira unsheathed it and handed it over without protest, and the large man raised a brow, wondering at the sudden coldness he detected in her expression.

"Where did you get this?" He turned the sword over in his hands, noting the fine craftsmanship and sheen of the blade, the durability of the weapon. It's appearance was that of an heirloom, for Mountain could detect the repairs that had been made to the steel over time and the well-worn quality of the handle. He had detected such things before even touching the blade and so Noruiel's lack of hesitation in giving him the sword puzzled him. Her answer only increased his confusion. Surely she would have wanted to keep this weapon close...

"My father gave it to me."

"What is is called?"

"Asulmaica."

"How long have you carried it?"

"I have carried it with me since I was only a young child, but have never learned to use it."

"Your father didn't teach you?"

"He was unable to." Noruiel's tone had grown hard in a way Mountain had yet to hear from her before and her brown eyes told him she was not open to discussing this anymore. It reminded him greatly of the times when Renegade's eyes went dark blue. It was times like those when it was best to simply accept what the elf would tell him and not press for more. It's what Mountain chose to do now and he only nodded, twirling the blade in hands not fitted for the weapon, but skilled nonetheless.

Noruiel could have cared less about that fact, though, as said weapon came to slap her in the side before she could blink. The Akira jumped back with a yelp, a dagger instantly drawn and Mountain grinned, but his voice was serious. "First lesson. Never give your weapon away."

The half-elf stared at the large man for a moment, something warring in her dark blue eyes before it cleared up and she was sheathing her dagger in her belt, merely nodding. Simply blue eyes came back up to meet Mountain's dark ones. "I understand. I will remember your words, Dalubas."

The large man raised a brow, dark eyes curious. "What does that word mean, Moon?"

Apprehension and uncertainty swam through Noruiel's eyes, but she answered...in a way. "It is a name for someone who is in authority over another. An...instructor." Mountain's eyes narrowed at the evasive answer, but he didn't get a chance to speak when a man with gold-brown hair approached. He was clearly Rohirric and the half-elf blinked, surprised. How did one of the Rohirrim end up in Rhûn and not as a slave or servant? The female didn't voice her thoughts out loud despite the temptation to do so, simply waiting patiently where she was as the man spoke to Mountain.

"My apologies for interrupting, Mountain, but the younger men are ready to spar and you did say you'd be the instructor today." The Rohirrim grinned as Mountain groaned in a near inaudible way. The large man smiled a moment later, though, and clapped the smaller male on the shoulder, nodding. "You're right, Rider, I did." Mountain made no move to go to the sparring ring yet, though, directing the Rohirrim's attention to Noruiel. "Moon, this is Rider, the Sercecet's lead scout. Rider, this is Akira Moon."

There was a tense moment in which Rider and Noruiel only looked at each other, dark blue eyes meeting hazel and then Rider bowed his head slightly, a polite smile coming to his face. "It is nice to meet you, Akira Moon. Will you be participating in the spar?"

The half-elf glanced at Mountain and the man grinned, simply starting to make his way to the sparring ring, and the Akira turned back to Rider. "I will be." The Rohirrim nodded and Noruiel followed him in the way Mountain had gone, her heart starting to thud painfully against her chest. She was going to spar? Was Mountain out of his mind? The half-elf took a quiet shuddering breath, or at least she thought it was quiet, but Rider looked back at her and in his eyes there was the beginning of friendliness. "Don't worry. Mountain would not make you do something he didn't think you ready for or at least something he did not have a purpose for."

Noruiel gave a strained smile. "Well, that's good to know, but I don't think it will make my body hurt less when I get beaten by every man I am paired with." She walked past Rider as he stopped and didn't see his startled look as his eyes followed her. She felt the emotion, though, and silently smiled to herself. At least she wasn't the only one confused now. The Akira took comfort from the thought, but didn't dwell on it, paying attention to the first spar going on as she came to Mountain's side.

The two men fighting were both equally matched in size and it would appear skill, but as Mountain started yelling out corrections to the two, she started to notice the weaknesses and differences in the two fighters that the large man did. It went on like that for a good hour, an hour in which Noruiel grew more nervous, but also more focused. She was going to do this and the more she learned, the faster she learned it, the better off she'd be.

"Your turn, Moon." The words almost washed over her with no affect, but Mountain settled a hand on her shoulder and the Akira started slightly, looking up at him with wide eyes. The large man smiled. "It's your turn. You're fighting Lightfoot. Do your best." The half-elf could only nod and she steadied her voice before she spoke. "What weapons?"

"Sword only."

Noruiel nodded again and quickly started to rid herself of her daggers, retrieving them from her belt, her boots, sleeves, a necklace she wore and a clip in her hair. Mountain were practically laughing when she stopped pulling the weapons out and the men near him were smiling, some incredulously and others in amusement, but understanding. The Akira ignored them all, tunneling her focus. It was a technique she'd learned through years and years of practice. One found it hard to focus on one's lessons when the emotions of several Empath classmates are running through one's head. Noruiel now put that hard-earned lesson to work, tuning everyone but her opponent and Mountain out as she approached Lightfoot, her sword hanging from her hand somewhat awkwardly.

Lightfoot, it turned out, was a thin young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His wiry frame and the way he held himself clearly indicated to Noruiel why he was called by such a name and she had no doubt he'd only prove the point further when the started fighting. He did, in fact, appear light on his feet and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that would not go away as they came face to face in the ring.

The young man raised a brow, as if asking if she were ready and the half-elf lifted her sword, having no idea what she was doing as she did, and nodded. Lightfoot's first strike was purposely aimed for her sword, that much Noruiel knew she felt the blow travel down her arms, numbing her fingers so that she immediately dropped the blade. She only had a split second after that before the wiry male's sword came at her again and the half-elf used it, ducking the blade and rolling out of its reach - all the while vaguely hearing the instructions Mountain was calling out. She knew she should listen to them, but her mind wouldn't focus on the large man, only on the opponent she faced. The Akira came up in a crouch - her hip protesting the mistreatment loudly - defenseless and looking very much like a cornered animal with her wide eyes trained on Lightfoot.

He hesitated seeing her and Noruiel instantly narrowed her eyes to slits. No. She didn't want them to go easy on her. An enemy would have charged her by now. She might be dead by now in battle. She couldn't afford to be mollycoddled. She'd never been able to afford it and now was the time to prove that to these men. As it had been proven to her so harshly years ago.

Noruiel darted forward in that moment's hesitation, ignoring the pain to her side, and her fist connected with Lightfoot's arm like a striking snake before she was gone and grabbing her own blade, whirling to face him with the sword held up defensively. Sweat ran down her temples and her hair stuck to her face, but she found a small satisfaction in seeing Lightfoot's startled expression and having heard the curse that had left his mouth when her blow had hit. He now looked at her with more caution, though, and she knew her element of surprise was gone.

The fight was relatively quick from that point on and Noruiel found a blade at her throat much sooner than she would have liked, especially from her prone position on the ground. The Akira accepted the hand Lightfoot offered her, though, and the wiry man gave her a smile as he helped her up. "You did good for you first time, Akira." He offered the words without sarcasm and Noruiel felt a smile, a small one, grow on her face without her consent. "You are very fast. It was an honor to spar with you." She returned his compliment with one of her own and dipped her head before the two parted ways.

Mountain studied her closely as she came back to his side and Noruiel stayed silent, awaiting judgment, knowing she had done as she should have. She should have listened to him and tried to apply his words, but she hadn't. The large man said nothing, though, only taking her hands in his as she held her sword, correcting her grip and then going around behind her to correct her stance. Only then did he speak. "You did well for having no training, but I now know what comes naturally to you and what you must learn." He offered no other explanation and Noruiel did not comment, only do exactly as he directed when he directed as he continued to correct her posture and the tilt of her weapon.

"You must learn to hold your blade as if it is an extension of your arm. Keep your grip firm, but relaxed. That way the majority of the blows you take will be absorbed by the blade and arms, and not your entire body. Your little finger and your third finger on each hand must hold the handle tightly, but your middle finger should only hold lightly. Try to let your thumb and forefinger float a little, never so tight on the handle that you cannot adjust your grip quickly. Don't hold the handle with all your strength as the sword is fixed when you do this. You can't swing a sword the way you may need to if your hold is too tight."

Noruiel nodded, trying to follow his instructions, absorb them. Mountain finally stopped moving her fingers and she froze, her eyes coming up to his to see him smiling. "There. Just like that." The Akira looked down at her fingers, attempting to memorize their positions and the feel of the sword in her hand, held just as she was holding it now. The task seemed impossible, but the female did not voice such a thought, only looking back up at Mountain, waiting for further orders and refusing to let go the sword that was now starting to make her arms shake until she got those words that would tell her to relax. The large man just looked back at her for a minute, uncomprehending, only think of the way he might train her as she didn't seem to absorb his words while she was in the ring. Perhaps teaching her outside of it would be be more beneficial... Mountain looked down at the half-elf and frowned, seeing her still holding the sword in the position he'd left her in. The reason for her continued stance dawned on him, though, as he saw the stubbornness in her gaze and Mountain began to laugh. The humor was lost on Noruiel, but that didn't seem to make it any less funny to the Second and he finally gained enough control of his mirth to speak to her.

"Moon, you can put the sword down now."

The weapon's point hit the ground with a dull thud, but the rest of it didn't follow as some instinct told the Akira not to drop the blade completely. She had a feeling that such an action would be a wrong move and so she held the blade's handle, feeling relief flood her body as her arms were released from their burden. Noruiel didn't have long to feel such gratefulness, though, as a voice spoke behind her, a familiar voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her eyes narrow.

"No, she can't."

Renegade's cold voice rang out throughout the sparring grounds, attracting every man's attention and Noruiel lifted her blade, turning around to face the elf with stubborn brown eyes. His own were a steady blue and the Akira instinctively raised her sword in a more defensive manner, her fingers trying to remember exactly how they were supposed to be positioned. She didn't speak and Mountain came to stand by her side again, simply nudging two fingers that were not where they were supposed to be before looking at Renegade. The large man raised a brow, his dark eyes doing more than questioning as the bore into the elf's blue ones. "She can't do as her teacher instructs, Commander?"

The gold-haired elf only tilted his head slightly, the smallest of smiles playing at his mouth. It was not an expression Noruiel liked. "Not when she still has an opponent to face, no, she can't." There was no arguing with his words and yet Mountain started to open his mouth again. Noruiel beat him to it, her voice neutral, refusing to be drawn into the anger she wanted to lash out with. "Dalubas, I would accept his challenge."

Renegade's eyes narrowed, but whether because he was surprised at such an easy acceptance or because he knew what she'd called Mountain, Noruiel was not sure. Being unable to read his emotions left her almost completely in the dark when it came to the elf and it was something she was dreading ever becoming used to. The Akira looked at Mountain as the large man glanced between them, but in the end all he did was nod, appearing reluctant, but resigned.

Noruiel soon found herself in the sparring ring once again, her hair retied behind her, a better grip on her weapon than she'd had before and a better understanding of how much it was going to hurt being knocked in the dirt once more. The half-elf studied Renegade as he stepped into the ring, trying to convince herself that it wasn't his abs she was looking at - since he'd shed his tunic - but his movements. She then gave up entirely because watching him move was bad enough. He had a deadly grace she recognized, having seen it in Kahilnar, but the elf had something the Easterling didn't and while Noruiel was not sure how to put a name to it, she knew it was a far different dangerous than what the Prince of Al-Salyha possessed. It made her heart speed up as her senses heightened and the Akira had to force herself not to move as he grew closer, his own gold hair tied back and his sword held loosely and with ease in his hand.

The elf stopped a safe distance from her and regarded her with a cold look, a _very_ cold look. "No powers, Empath." His tone was chilling, but Noruiel only found that it angered her and her words were filled with fire hot enough to rival a dragons' flame. "I don't use my gift to control arrogant Crinik like you. That would be a waste of energy."

Renegade's eyes narrowed even as he smirked and Noruiel tensed before he moved. It didn't prepare her for the pain that hit her side as the flat of his blade struck her with enough force to make her stumble. She didn't drop her sword, but the temptation to do so was great and Noruiel's eyes watered even as Renegade watched her with an emotionless expression. "You're dead."

"And you're uncertain about me."

The elf blinked, not expecting the retort and the half-elf struck at him, only ending up hitting the blade of his sword and sending a shudder down her arms, but the sound of steel meeting steel was a satisfying one to Noruiel. Or it was until Renegade twisted his weapon and it slide down her own, hitting the fingers on her left hand with the flat of the blade. The contact sent a flare of agony through the Akira's fingers and she let go of her blade with that hand, keeping a hold of it with her right. Renegade's sword-point still came to the base of her throat, though, and his dark blue eyes were smug. "Dead."

It was the only word he uttered, but it set Noruiel's nerves on edge and she gritted her teeth, simply walking back a step, grasping her blade with both hands again, ignoring the throbbing of her fingers as she did her best to find the positions she was supposed to be in. Her brown eyes met the elf's light brown ones with a determination that would not be snuffed out and she raised a challenging brow, her body readying itself once more, this time with a bit more wisdom than it had before. Renegade didn't hesitate, not needing a further invitation, and his blade met her's once again with the shattering sound of metal ringing on metal. Noruiel didn't hold her blade to his for long, though, knowing the mistake that was and instead spun away, lashing her sword out at his side as she did so. It met air and she instinctively ducked the stroke that would have caught the side of her neck, making her dead once more.

The Akira whirled, her blade up, and winced when the elf's sword came down on her own again. Her arms were screaming at her to stop, but she locked them stubbornly, her heavy breathing harsh in her own ears as her smaller body strained against the force of Renegade's larger one. It was inevitable that his strength would win out against hers and Noruiel found herself in the dirt for the second time that day, a sword to her throat and the afternoon sun shining down on her damp and dirty body. Renegade's voice was just as chilled and soft as it always was when he spoke to her, but Noruiel thought she detected something that had not been there before. Respect? Curiosity?

"Do you yield, Empath?"

He didn't want her to. Noruiel could see it in his light brown eyes. He expected her to do so, but he didn't want her to. It was a strange thing to the Akira, but she found herself shaking her head, holding his gaze. The elf's eyes frowned at her, but he moved the blade away from her throat. "Then stand, Moonbeam, and trying to stay that way." Neither the taunting name nor the mocking lilt of his voice escaped Noruiel's attention and her teeth bared in a snarl she didn't voice with a forced control that made her tremble with anger. She stood swiftly, forgetting to feel each and every injury that begged her to stay down, and brought her sword up.

She initiated the attack this time, but it still ended the same way, with her on the ground, this time due to Renegade's foot hooking around her ankle even as his sword forced her downwards. The Akira's vision went black as her head hit the dirt before coming back abruptly, making her see stars. She dragged in painful breathes as the fall had knocked the air from her lungs, trying to gain some sense of clarity. She barely felt the blade that rested on her neck, but she knew it was there and didn't move, unsure if she could this time. It was not Renegade's voice she heard this time, but Mountain's. It took her a moment to figure out what he was saying as her vision came into focus and stopped swimming.

"Enough, Renegade! You've had your spar, now leave her be." The large man's voice was clipped, a tone she'd never heard him use and the Akira heard no reply from the elf. She only felt large hands helping her sit up. Pain rushed to her head, but so did the clarity she'd been longing for and Noruiel pushed Mountain's hands away as her stomach heaved and she turned to the side swiftly. The Akira dry heaved for a long minute before wiping her mouth shakily and offering Mountain a small apologetic smile. "Sorry."

The large man was not looking at her, though, but at the lack of contents she'd vomited. "You haven't eaten?"

The half-elf blinked and shook her head, attempting to rise, but feeling light-headed. She stumbled, exhaustion hitting full force and Mountain steadied her quickly, looking down at her with a stern expression. "You are NEVER to come to this sparring ground without having eaten at least a half-hour before. Am I clear?"

Noruiel nodded meekly, not protesting in the slightest. "Yes, Dalubas." She looked away from his reproachful gaze and her dark blue eyes met Renegade's light brown ones. The two stared at each other until the elf spoke, his voice sounding angry. "You won't last one battle with the way you fight, Moonbeam. The enemy won't give you second-chances."

The half-elf glared, feeling an anger well in her that gave her strength and she smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm not worried about that. After all, I can count on you to save me, right?" She spun around before he could respond, her brown hair flying as she stalked away, the men who'd been watching clearing out of her way without protest as she headed toward the waterfall in the distance, knowing that after yesterday the river would have changed. None of the Sercecet questioned the change in landscape, though, only adapting as was their wont. Noruiel instinctively followed their example and now headed to the nearest source of water, simply needing to escape. The anger she felt gave her steps surety and she left the camp without a backwards glance.

* * *

_Morning at the other end of the valley..._

* * *

Alagos woke comfortable, but alert and instinctively started testing each limb subtly for injuries without opening his eyes. He encountered no pain, though, and relaxed again, debating whether he really wanted to move or not. The steady rising and falling of a body against his own told him Gweltari was still asleep, deeply so, and he could feel with great clarity the slender arm she had draped over his bare stomach. The shape-shifter opened amber eyes to look down at the woman who lay nestled against his side. Her wild, brown curls framed her face and her lashes lay dark against her tanned skin. So much exposure to the Eastern sun had darkened her skin considerably since he'd met her and thinking of her green-gray eyes, stormy like the sea, Alagos decided he quite liked her darker complexion. The white-haired male's hand rose to brush a stray curl from the ranger woman's face, caressing her skin gently and Gweltari sighed, curling in closer to him. Her arm and hand slid up his stomach to his chest, wrapping around him as tightly as she was able to in sleep and with only one arm.

The shape-shifter had closed his eyes at the sensation her action had caused, feeling a warmth steal into his body and he now opened them again slowly, only able to look down at the female against his side once more. This was his mate. The concept of such a thing amazed him. How was it that this beautiful creature wanted him? How was it that she would brace everything that had happened since they met just to be by his side? Alagos didn't know an answer that made sense, that was logical, but he knew in the end it didn't matter. Gweltari had already captured his heart and she didn't appear to want to let it go anytime soon. The ranger woman had what she wanted and regardless of whether or not he thought she deserved better, she wanted him.

It only made him love her more.

Alagos moved a little, enough to kiss Gweltari's forehead and inhale her scent before settling against the blankets once more, feeling alert, but content enough to stay still for a time. Besides, he needed to figure out what had happened last night. The last thing he remembered was speaking to Kahilnar and then...nothing. Had he even dreamed? The shape-shifter frowned, but stilled instinctively when Gweltari's breathing changed subtly. Alagos forced his body to relax, not realizing he'd tensed and ran his free hand through the woman's curls, careful of the tangles, until she settled again. He then slowly separated his mind from hers, doing so gentle as to not alarm her and then shutting her off enough so that she would have to fully wake and seek him out to reconnect their consciousness'.

Only after doing this did Alagos allow himself to think about what had happened again. No, he didn't think he'd dreamed...but then again...there seemed to be SOMETHING lingering on the edge of his thoughts. He just couldn't decipher what it was. It was frustrating and Alagos found himself eying his gift with indecision. He very, very rarely looked at his own past through his gift's eyes and that was for good reason, but right now he was both tempted to do so and extremely hesitant. His power hadn't been acting as it usually did for the past few days and trying to use it could backfire in ways he might not know how to handle.

_As if I knew how to handle it in the first place._ The shape-shifter mentally snorted at the thought, but didn't feel better. He bit his lip and looked down at Gweltari again. If he was going to do this, he couldn't be with her. Alagos was moving before he could convince himself not to, sliding away from the ranger woman and tucking the blankets about her when she stirred a little, almost as if she were protesting his leaving even in sleep. Alagos was unsure she wasn't doing exactly that. He kissed her forehead again before moving away from the bed completely and donning a tunic, frowning at the smell of herbs that lingered strongly in the air and the small identical vials, seven of them, that sat on the small table in the tent.

Just what had happened last night? Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling in his middle about it. Or was it that he just suddenly didn't feel good? It was hard for Alagos to tell and he shook his head in frustration, feeling like growling, but knowing it would hurt his throat if he did. The shape-shifter touched the spot he knew the scars resided and sighed, feeling the air pass through his neck faintly. Was it always to hurt this way? Was it just healing still or was there always to be pain if he tried to make sound, even by accident? Alagos opened eyes he'd closed and pushed the thought away. It didn't matter right now. There was nothing he could do about it either way, so it wasn't something he should dwell on. His thoughts were better directed to things he could change.

The shape-shifter kept that in mind as he exited the tent, looking back at Gweltari briefly to make sure she still slept. He blinked at the sunlight that greeted his eyes and looked around swiftly to be sure of where everyone and everything was located. It was habit formed by years and it wasn't one he was willing to give up. It had kept him alive more times than he could count. Nothing spoke to him of danger now, though, as he took in the people going about their tasks, talking with each other. It was a peaceful morning in the valley and Alagos let that knowledge flow through him, calming his jittery nerves.

Alagos walked away from his tent, no destination in mind, but knowing he needed to get away from people. The last thing he needed was to collapse while doing what he was going to attempt to do and have panicked humans trying to figure out what was wrong with him. As it was they were watching him with curiosity, his white hair standing out like newly fallen snow in a sea of black ink. Everywhere he looked there was black or dark brown hair. In a few places he saw a blond head, but never white and the shape-shifter knew his coloring drew the interest of many simply for the exoticism of it. He didn't take offense at such a thing, but it didn't mean he was comfortable with it, either and Alagos felt his body ease of tension when he had climbed a bit up the mountain, the red rocks obscuring him from the view of those below.

The shape-shifter sighed, leaning his head back to touch the rock-face his back was already pressed against. He jerked it back up, though, at the voice that addressed him, recognizing it, but startled that he hadn't realized the dragoness was there.

"I never have understood why you choose to take that form."

Amber eyes flickered to the white battle dragoness who lounged on the warm stone, soaking up the sun's rays. Alagos looked away again. **"You know just as well as I that the first form a shape-shifter takes is the one they will most likely take primarily in life. My first shape-shift saw me taking the form of a human."**

Sharpmist's voice was a combination of sarcasm, mockery and amusement. "Ah, yes, I remember. The Clan looked at you as some type of prodigy. The form of a human on your first shape-shift! Hmph. If only they knew what a curse it would be to you."

**"What do you want, Sharpmist?"** The irritation in Alagos' voice was clear, even if he could not truly vocalize his displeasure, but it didn't deter Sharpmist and she flicked her tail back and forth lazily, her red eyes focused on him intently even as he refused to look at her, gazing out over the valley.

"Why DO you take their form after all they've done to you? Have you no dignity? You should hate them and instead you are in love with one of them!"

This time Alagos did look at the dragoness and in his amber eyes was a warning that even the battle dragoness would have done well to heed. **"Gweltari is my mate, Sharpmist. Be careful what ground you tread across, especially since you are in danger of taking the same path."**

The dragoness blinked before frowning, her red eyes narrowed as she shifted her weight in agitation. Her tail no longer flicked lazily, but lashed nervously. "What? I am doing no such thing!"

The shape-shifter's eyes were steady and his voice serious. **"He is part human, Sharpmist. Your mate has been chosen whether you will accept that or not."** He continued to hold the dragoness' eyes until she looked away with a snarl, refusing to acknowledge his words. She didn't look at Alagos when she next spoke, but her words were scathing. "You are a shame to your kin."

The shock of the words hit Alagos hard and he snarled, both in Sharpmist's head and through a throat that didn't give voice to the sound. The feeling hurt, but the shape-shifter didn't care as he glared at the dragoness before him, the beginning of fury in his eyes. "**What!"**

Red eyes snapped to meet his own amber ones, unrelenting. "You are an embarrassment to your kind, Alagos."

**"Really? And who are my kind, Dragoness? Is it the Tsubasa who raised me until I could look after myself? Who saved me when I was driven from my own home? Is it the wind who has been my only constant companion? Ever loyal and my only friend no matter what was happening to me? It is my power? That's never left me even if I might have wished otherwise! Or am are my kin the slaves? The humans you seem to have such disdain for would have liked me to think I was nothing more than the slave they wanted me to be. Am I a Tsubasa, Sharpmist? Or perhaps the wind or my power? Am I a slave? I have been all and yet none. Who are my kin that they should be ashamed of me?"** Alagos voice was both angry, but also bitter and Sharpmist bared her teeth, furious at him. The shape-shifter didn't care, though, and only stood where he was, unmoving as she stood, towering over him.

"You are a DRAGON, Alagos, and you should act like one! You behave no better than a human slave, but that doesn't mean you are!"

Alagos felt the skin of his palms grow numb with pain as his nails pressed into them. He was shaking so hard that he had to clench his teeth against biting his tongue, but it wasn't from fear. No, it wasn't terror that gripped him like so many times in the past, but rage. Sharpmist wasn't done, though, and spoke again, her voice hard and unrelenting. "You have no pride for what you are, Alagos. You have no pride as a dragon."

**"I had no reason to be proud of what I was!"** He nearly screamed it in her head, wishing he could do the same out loud, but Sharpmist didn't flinch away. She only listened. **"My family was killed by those that should have been my protectors as I grew! I was driven away from my home and the ONE time I tried to come back, the one time I was young enough and foolish enough to think I could, YOU drove me away again!"**

"I had orders!" Finally Alagos had gotten the same rise out of Sharpmist that she had in him and the dragoness' claws dug into the stone beneath her in anger and remembered guilt. Alagos rolled his eyes, his snort loud in the dragoness' head even as his mouth formed a snarl of contempt. **"You've ALWAYS had orders. You've never had to think for yourself and it's only because of Dagoryn and now Kahilnar that you are changing. Your change has come too late for me, though, Sharpmist. It was because of you and those like you that I gave up trying to come home, to come back to a place that might have raised me to have pride in my own kind."** The shape-shifter's anger had drained by this point and he only looked at Sharpmist, his amber eyes steady, but guarded.** "I truly became an outcast the day you attacked me and drove me away from the Clan, Sharpmist, so why should I feel any pride to be one of those who didn't want me?"**

His question was met with silence and the shape-shifter turned away from the white dragoness who only watched him with an unreadable, but uncertain expression. The silence between the two was thick for long a time, but Sharpmist's voice eventually broke it. "Why didn't you fight back that day?" There was genuine confusion and the need to know in her voice and Alagos sighed silently, shaking his head even as he didn't look at her.

**"I don't know. I guess I remembered you better than you did me. I remembered playing with you and the fun we had. I remembered punishments spent together and pranks. I recalled what had been and I couldn't bring myself to fight a friend. To this day, I don't think I could have fought you and actually have brought myself to hurt you."**

"My kind consider what you speak of to be weakness." The words were simple, not meant to provoke, only fact in Sharpmist's mind and Alagos smiled a bit, glad she couldn't see the expression, but didn't answer. "Is that why you won't fight me now?"

Alagos blinked and turned to look at the dragoness, confused. **"What?"**

Red eyes looked at him in surprise and yet also irritation, as if he were being purposely stupid. "You need to fight someone." At the lack of reaction, Sharpmist growled, elaborating impatiently, angrily, but Alagos didn't think the anger was directed at him anymore. "You were tortured, Alagos! You no longer have your voice! You are angry, I know it! I can FEEL it! You try to hide it, but I know you are a dragon, Alagos, and I know the way we react to hurt." Sharpmist lowered her head so that they were looking at each other levelly. "You behave too humanly for your own good. Let yourself be what you were born as. Let yourself be a dragon, Alagos."

**"You did this on purpose."** The shape-shifter whispered it in her head, amazement in his voice and the dragoness smirked. "Do you honestly believe I think so lowly of you? You are different, Alagos, frustratingly so and you can be weak where I know you should be strong, but I would not tolerate Kahilnar's fondness for you so well if I did not agree with at least some of his views of you." The battle dragoness said it calmly, as if this shouldn't be strange at all and Alagos could only look at her for a long moment. His voice in her head was still slightly shell-shocked.

**"You purposely tried to get me angry enough to fight you?"**

"Yes."

Alagos looked away, frowning and the dragoness tilted her head, an eye-ridge rising. "You don't think I did the right thing." It wasn't a question and the shape-shifter gave her a look. He then sighed, looking tired. It wasn't a physical tired, though, that much Sharpmist could sense, but rather a mental tired, as if he were just completely weary of feeling and thinking. Sharpmist had been trying to help him. He could understand that...sort of. And he could understand the rage she felt about what had happened to him - he'd felt the same way on occasion - but Alagos also knew Sharpmist's way of dealing with this was not going to help him. She was trying to help him in the only way she knew how, but anger was not going to make this better...he only had to get her to understand this.

**"It's not that I don't understand what you were trying to do and in a small way, I appreciate it, but...I am not a dragon, Sharpmist."** He held up a hand, forestalling her retort and his amber eyes were determined when they met her red ones. **"I may be a dragon by blood, but that is all the dragon that is in me. I never got to know my kin, not as I should have and there is nothing that can change that now. I was just a Kinwa, a newly named Kinwa, when I lost my family, my kind and you know that it is at that point when a dragon becomes who and what they are supposed to be. When raised among dragons, they become a dragon in every sense of the word. When raised by themselves or with a species not their own, they don't become dragon-like, at least not as they should. I am not a dragon as I should be and I never will be. Do you understand what I am saying?"**

The battle dragoness didn't respond for a great period of time, truly thinking about it and Alagos waited. When Sharpmist did respond, though, it was not in the way he thought she might. The dragoness sighed, smoke leaving her nostrils in curls and her stubbornness seemed to drain away. "You are a great deal like your brother, you know."

Alagos blinked. **"Dagoryn?"**

"He has a strange way of looking at things, too. I wasn't sure if I liked it at first, but...he had a way of making sense. It's unfortunate you do as well, Alagos."

The shape-shifter gave a slight smile. That was the closest Sharpmist was going to get to saying she understand what he was saying and Alagos knew it. So it was that he didn't push her for more of an answer than what she'd given and the two settled into silence again for a time, looking over the valley. Sharpmist seemed restless after a while, though, and she finally spoke, her voice harsh, but not angry - almost as if were difficult for her to say the words she was speaking.

"You are not a shame to dragons, Alagos. You are a credit to our kind and don't let anyone tell you otherwise again."

Alagos didn't respond. He couldn't as he shut his eyes, a shudder running through him as he forcefully repressed the tears that wanted to escape. While he'd suspected Sharpmist had not meant most of what she'd said - he didn't lie to himself and say she hadn't meant all of it - the shape-shifter had still felt the pain her words had brought and hearing now, from her, that _those_ words in particular had not been truth...it meant more to him than he'd ever tell her.

Sharpmist didn't need to be told, though, as she watched the white-haired male. He was much too fragile right now than she was comfortable with, but Sharpmist was indeed changing and what would have disgusted her before, what she would have seen as pathetic weakness in the past, she now saw as a potential for duty. It was her job to protect those around her who could not protect themselves right now and that included Alagos. It was only now that she began to realize it, though. Before, she'd only thought the shape-shifter cowardly, but after what he'd done with Kahilnar - accompanying the Easterling to Al-Salyha - then surviving his captor for a second time and now unwilling to back down before her...Sharpmist was starting to see what she'd not seen before. Alagos was not a coward - far from it, actually - no, he was just completely messed up and struggling to function. Gweltari in his life, Kahilnar and even Sharpmist were starting to help him put the pieces of himself back together, but he was not quite there yet. The dragoness now looked at the dragon she'd not understood before and felt a fierce protectiveness, not unlike the feeling she got when guarding over dragonlings. The mental image was an entertaining one to Sharpmist and she grinned suddenly.

Alagos saw the look from the corner of his eyes, now open, and frowned. **"What?"**

The battle dragoness' grin only grew bigger, more feral. "Nothing." The shape-shifter gave her a wary look, but didn't question further, not sure he wanted to know and looked back at the valley.

"Your mind-speech is getting stronger." The comment from Sharpmist startled Alagos and he blinked at her. **"How did-? ...Kahilnar."** The shape-shifter answered his own question as it dawned on him and the battle dragoness merely nodded, laying back down comfortably, her tail twitching. The white-haired male followed her example, leaning up against the red rock-face to his side. **"I think it will get better with time. It might help that you are a dragon, too. Our kind have never had to exert any kind of effort to speak with each other through the mind. It is only with other races of the same talent that work must be applied."**

"Hmmm...true. Or could be that you are getting stronger."

Alagos smirked. **"Does it always have to be about strength with you?"**

"Are my scales white?"

**"Unfortunately."**

The shape-shifter jumped with an inner yelp as a tongue of flame licked before his body, not touching but hot enough to alarm him as the dragoness gave her own retort for his comment. Alagos glared at the dragoness in angry, but it didn't last long as his eyes widened and then clouded over so suddenly that Sharpmist snorted in alarm. The next minute the dragoness was shooting her head forward to catch the white-haired male as his knees buckled. The dragoness wasn't sure what was wrong, but it only took her scales touching Alagos' skin for her to find out...

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. It blinded Sharpmist at first, but she soon was able to make out details amidst the leaping flames. She was in a room, a stone room stacked high with wood and straw; fuel for the fire. No, wait...this 'room' didn't have the structure markings of humans or elves. It wasn't man-made. It dawned on Sharpmist slowly that this place was a cave carved out to be squarish with a metal door. So she was underground, in a room that was on fire. Somehow the thought didn't worry her, but it might have been for the fact that she was flame-proof._

_It was only when the female started to step forward toward the door that she realized something was wrong. She had no scales. No claws. No tail. No wings. No rows of sharp teeth. No, she had pale skin, fingers and bare toes. She wore white clothes and was that white HAIR falling past her shoulders? Sharpmist stared at her human body for what seemed like an infinite amount of time before something inside seemed to scream at her to turn around. Feeling stunned and confused - and so growing angry - the humanized battle dragoness did just that only to see something that would haunt her dreams for nights to come._

_It was Alagos, but in a way she'd never seen him before. His once white hair was long and matted with dirt, and what looked to be dried and fresh blood. His skin was streaked with grime and while he'd always been lithe, he was now much too thin and the clothes he wore hung off his frame. Sharpmist took a step forward, shocked, but stopped when she caught sight of the metal collar about his neck. A chain was connected to the device and her eyes slowly followed it to the wall it was attacked to, noting that he'd been given enough length to walk around the 'room' but not enough to reach the door. Her horrified eyes went back to the shape-shifter to see him not looking at her, but at the flames that were starting to lick up the walls opposite them, the wood and straw feeding the inferno._

_His eyes held a well-known, haunting fear and yet resignation, and Sharpmist suddenly felt terrified looking at those flames. She whirled, looking at the stacks of wood and hay all around the room, the one Alagos leaned against and she snarled, looking for a way out that wasn't there. The only escape was the door and somehow the female knew it would be locked. She looked back at Alagos again, but the words she was going to say, the demands she was going to make died on her tongue at the look on his face. It was abject terror and the female felt a rising fury to meet it. She didn't waste time trying to figure out what was going on, only taking action._

_Sharpmist worked frantically to try and clear the wood and haw away from them even as the fire crept closer and the smoke became unbearably thick. She finally seemed to realize after a few minutes that nothing she grabbed moved. In fact, she couldn't grab anything at all! That was when the situation got to be too much for her to handle alone._

_"Alagos. Alagos!" Sharpmist snarled, the sound strange from a human mouth, and grabbed the sides of his head, making him look at her. Her fingers curled in his hair as he tried to jerk away, panicked. "Alagos, stop it! I realize I don't look like myself, but I know I sound the same! It's Sharpmist! You know me, you moron!" The words didn't seem to register at first as all the shape-shifter did was fight her, but soon Sharpmist began to see a change as his eyes slowly cleared, the flames behind her reflecting in their amber depths._

_Alagos blinked and stopped trying to break free, actually looking at her. A startled expression came to his face. "Sh..Sharpmist?"_

_"Yes! Where in the Void are we!"_

_The shape-shifter's eyes were drawn back to the flames and his voice was faint when he answered. "The tunnels. The Fire Cavern." Sharpmist felt a strong shudder run through him and jerked his head back toward her. "Focus, shape-shifter." The demand was snapped and it seemed to center Alagos. He nodded and swallowed hard before coughing, the smoke growing heavier each passing minute. Sharpmist noticed at that moment that she was breathing fine and had been for a while._

_"Alagos, where are we?"_

_The shape-shifter frowned at her and started to answer as he had before, but the female shook her head. "Alagos, think! We were talking on a mountain and now we are here. And not only are we in a place that you seem to know, but you look like you could be near death and I am HUMAN! Where. Are. We?"_

_Something seemed to click into place within Alagos and Sharpmist saw him change before her eyes, his long mattered hair giving away to the shorter white locks she was used to seeing, his skin becoming clean again and his lithe form appearing. The only things that didn't change was the room, Alagos' clothes, the fire and the collar and chain about Alagos' neck. Sharpmist stared at him and he looked back at her with much clearer amber eyes, though, there was still lingering fear in them when he looked toward the flames and he coughed again, still affected by the smoke._

_"We are in my mind. A memory, but I don't know why."_

**_"Very good, Dragon."_**

_The sudden voice was a purr and both Alagos and Sharpmist tensed, looking around for what they could not see. The voice had been all around them, seeming to encompass the entire room and that didn't change when it spoke again. **"Such fond memories you have, Alagos. I must admit, though, this one wasn't quite the one I hoped would trigger our connection."**_

_"Connection? Who are you?" The question came from Sharpmist, angry, and the voice's voice grew cold like ice over a pond and deadly. **"And who are you?"**_

_"I could ask the same thing. Alagos?" Sharpmist looked at the shape-shifter, but he only shook his head and the voice laughed. **"He does not know me anymore than you do. This is the first time we've talked in a **_**long**_** time, isn't it, Alagos?"** The way the voice said his name sent a shiver down the shape-shifter's spine. It was soft like a caress, but made him on edge as if a snake was slithering its way across his throat, ready to strike. The voice chuckled again and the shape-shifter finally spoke, feeling like he was walking into darkest pit as he did._

_"Who are you?"_

_Laughter. "**If you cannot tell me then you shall not know. You may call me Manarwë if it suits you, though."**_

_Sharpmist snarled, quite fed up with this stupid debate as fire raged around them and her form remained that of a human. She ignored the voice entirely, looking at Alagos. "How do we get out?"_

_**"You face the memory. Isn't that right, Alagos?"** The voice was amused once more. **"This is quite an unpleasant memory, though, isn't it? If am correct, you spent a good month waking up screaming because of this memory. Don't you think you should share this particular one with your friend?"**_

_The shape-shifter looked back at the flames, starting to feel their heat intensely as they circled closer. The metal around his neck was unbearably hot and burning his skin. The smoke made it hard to think, to breathe and sparks were flying in the air, landing ever closer. Alagos knew those sparks would cause more damage than one might initially think. He knew intimately how much they hurt. The voice was right, this was an unpleasant memory, but it wasn't the only one like it. He'd been in this room many times and each time he'd been burned, inhaling so much smoke that he'd nearly died, but each time the door had opened and he'd been dragged out before he could be killed...but only after he'd screamed from the pain and terror the fire had induced. So many times he'd been forced to change his form, to heal, to survive. He'd lost track of how many times he'd seen this room and not every memory was the same._

_His voice was hoarse when he spoke, feeling Sharpmist's furious, but panicked gaze on him and knowing he had to do something quickly. He couldn't let her stay here. She might not be susceptible to his memory, but he was and he wouldn't make her watch that._

_"What do you want?"_

_The voice remained quiet for a moment before replying, sounding genuinely concerned which instantly had Sharpmist on edge and stiff, her red eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as she bared her teeth. Alagos felt the same way, but didn't react but to listen. **"I want to help you. I can get you out of here **_**before**_** the flames lick at your skin."**_

_"How?"_

**_"You only have to promise not to attack me the next time we meet."_**

_The shape-shifter hesitated. He didn't know why he did it, but it was enough of a pause that the fire that had been growing closer leaped forward and at least a dozen sparks hit Alagos' arms, legs and back as he instinctively moved to shield Sharpmist. The shape-shifter cried out with the pain before he could stop himself and Sharpmist eyes widened in horror. Seeing such an emotion in the female's usually stoic, stubborn, angry red eyes, Alagos didn't hesitant again._

_"I promise."_

_The scene around the two in the room changed suddenly, disappearing to be replaced by the mountain they'd left only minutes before to go to Alagos' hellish memory..._

The shape-shifter took a shuddering breath, relief and shock running through his so strongly that for a moment he wasn't sure if the entire thing had been real or not. The fading sound of laughter in his mind told him that he knew the answer to that question.

"Does that happen often?" Sharpmist's voice came from under him, her growl of fury felt in his chest where it lay against the scales of her nose and Alagos looked up into red eyes that were hard, as furious as her voice was. The shape-shifter pushed himself off the dragoness' scaled nose shakily, shaking his head, but unable to answer. He had no clue what that had been and part of him didn't want to find out. He knew he couldn't ignore this, though. Sharpmist certainly wasn't going to.

**"I don't know what that was."**

"It knew you."

**"I know, but I don't know it!"** He wasn't sure why he was shouting at her, but he was still trembling from both fear and now anger. The battle dragoness didn't seem to mind his outburst, though, only watching him calmly as he ran a hand through his hair and paced. "Why was I a human?"

Alagos blinked. **"I..I don't know."** He sighed. **"I don't know what happened, Sharpmist. None of it. My power is out of my control right now and it would appear my memories are now, too. I don't know who that voice was and I certainly don't know why you were a human!"** The frustration in his tone was clear and the dragoness tilted her head. "Aren't you supposed to be a knowledge dragon?"

The shape-shifter only bared his teeth at her, fangs in his mouth and the dragoness didn't speak again, her tail lashing in agitation. Alagos took another shaky breath and swallowed, feeling the raspy feeling that led to pain starting in his throat. Had he screamed out loud? Had Gweltari felt any of that? Alagos hoped not. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her about something she couldn't fix. Still, he didn't feel her in his head, so maybe, despite his fear and the panic, he'd kept her closed out. The shape-shifter sighed and stopped pacing, looking at Sharpmist. **"Are you going to tell this to anyone else?"**

Red eyes blinked at him. "Why would I? Kahilnar won't know what to do. He's only starting to understand his own power and it is not my place to tell your mate."

The shape-shifter nodded, feeling relief for a strange reason he couldn't name. **"Sharpmist, what happened last night?"** He wasn't sure what he asked the question, but he'd yet to get an answer to it and now, feeling as disoriented and confused as he did, an answer he understood might be nice. Anything to keep his mind off the frightening turns his gift was taking and the strange voice he didn't know...but should?

"Kahilnar said you suddenly went to sleep and he couldn't wake you. You started bleeding from the mouth and developed a fever. He got you the healers and they said you were sick." The dragoness looked disturbed the last bit and Alagos frowned as well. **"I don't feel sick."**

"Not all illnesses are life-threatening, Alagos."

The shape-shifter nodded, but looked over the valley. **"You're not telling me something. How did Kahilnar get me off that ledge in the dark?"**

"He'll have to tell you that himself." The way the dragoness said it, with a deep snarl in her voice, told Alagos it would be wise not to press the matter and he only nodded, now curious. **"Where is Kahilnar?"**

"Don't you know?"

Alagos sighed silently. **"Sharpmist, contrary to what you might think, I don't know everything all the time and right now I wouldn't trust myself to use my gift to find out. Just tell me."**

The white dragoness snorted, but didn't flame at him for reasons they both understood. Her red eyes went unfocused for a moment as she searched for her bonded. "He's near the falls not far from where he and I slept." The dragoness' eyes cleared and she looked directly at Alagos. "Why are you avoiding talking about what just happened?"

**"Because I don't have answers."** Alagos smiled ruefully.** "I promise, I haven't forgotten and I won't, but I can't focus on it right now or I won't be able to function. I will run a million questions through my mind only when I have nothing else to focus on, but even then I won't have the answers I need."**

"I can't do that. How can you be so calm about this?" Sharpmist's voice was frustrated and Alagos could sympathize, but he knew better than she did. **"I'm not calm, Sharp. I'm still shaking, see?"** He held out a hand and the dragoness saw that it trembled. The shape-shifter took a deep breath only to cough before he continued. **"I am not calm, but giving into anger or fear isn't going to help me, either. Not in this situation, anyway."**

"So we're going to pretend it didn't happen?" The dragoness' eyes narrowed, not liking the sound of that even as it came out of her mouth and Alagos smiled a little. **"No. We're simply going to wait until we know more to figure out _why_ it happened."**

Sharpmist growled. "I hate your gift."

This time Alagos did smile, widely and the dragoness couldn't help but like the effect. It made him look less sad, less care-worn. **"I couldn't agree with you more and we both know that is rare thing."** The shape-shifter shook his head, pushing away from the wall and looking down at the valley. **"Don't worry, Sharpmist. I'll figure out what's going on. I have to."** The last bit was very quiet and the dragoness only nodded, lifting herself off her belly to tower over him. "Where are you going?" She could sense that their conversation was coming to a close.

**"To see Kahilnar. You're right, his power is just beginning and he needs training."**

An excited gleam came to Sharpmist's red eyes. "You are going to teach him to shape-shift?"

Alagos sighed, but there was a smile hovering about his mouth. **"Well, I'm going to try."**

* * *

**Ahhh, the plot thickens! What shall my insane brain come up with next? Review and let me know what *you* think! Oh, please PM me any reviews as I will be deleting my Author's Note and that will make this chapter 28 instead of 29 and some of you have already reviewed chapter 28, so unless FF has changed, you won't be able to review 'chapter 28' again. You'll have to PM. :) Thank you!  
**


	29. Tass

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tolkien's work. Period. End of story.**  
**

A/N ~ I got this out BEFORE I moved! Yay! Perhaps I can pack and write, no? I shall do my best to try...

Dracon**  
**

_Niyan_ = Child

_Kinwa_ = A young dragon that is not a dragonling, but not an adult either

Rhûnic

_Sertek_ = Evil Ones

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

Avarikal

_Dalubas(es)_ = Master - not always used in a bad way, but not necessarily used in a good way, either

**Bold is mind-speech and Italic is Westron and/or Eru-talk.**

* * *

**_Tass ~ Task_**

The lake, fed by the waterfall coming from the mountain, was uninhabited and Noruiel was grateful for that as she sank to her knees by the water, looking at her reflection as it wavered and shimmered in the water below her. She couldn't see the crescent moon-scar under her right eye, but she knew it was there as if it burned. She wasn't sure why she'd allowed Mountain to call her 'Moon' and why she continued to not protest the name now that the other men were calling her such, too, but she did know that when Renegade had called her 'Moonbeam'...it had angered her.

Moon. Moonbeam. Moon-maiden. Little Moon. Moon-girl. So many names she'd been teased by as a girl and even as an adult. So much mocking over the 'coincidence' of a month-name and a scar. Noruiel often had to wonder if people would have sniggered and laughed if they'd known just how she'd received the moon-scar on her cheek. It was something she could only imagine as she'd never told anyone how she'd gotten the mark. She couldn't.

Did that mean people had to tease her for it, though? Noruiel looked into the lake water now and smiled sardonically. "Yes. You've seen that it does." She spoke to the girl in the water and refused to look at the saddened dark blue eyes that would stare back at her, instead standing, looking around and then removing her clothes and the now dirty bandages around her wrists. She slipped into the water with a hiss as she clenched her teeth. It was cold! The half-elf's teeth started chattering soon after she entered the lake, but it didn't stop her from swimming through the water and rubbing her body free of sweat and dirt. Her scalp continued to itch, even in the water and when she touched the spot, it hurt, but the Empath didn't think much of it as she scrubbed the rest of her hair, avoiding the cut gingerly. She had no soap, but it didn't matter. Getting the grime from the sparring ring off was good enough and in a way, it helped ease her temper.

Why did Renegade rub her such the wrong way? When Mountain told her he was a good leader, she'd agreed and she still did, but it didn't make her like the elf any more than she did now; which was not at all. And yet...despite getting 'killed' by him four times, knocked down by him twice and mocked throughout the entire duel, sparring with him had been almost...fun. It had certainly made her work harder than she'd done with Lightfoot.

The half-elf glared into space balefully, not wanting to acknowledge the traitorous thought, but unable to make it go away. She eventually sighed and a chuckle sounded behind her on the shore. Noruiel's head whipped back - looking over her shoulder as she had the presence of mind not to turn around fully - to see Mountain standing near the water, looking respectfully at her head, a bundle in his arms. "I noticed you left for the water without proper clothing to change into." It was the only explanation he gave as he set the bundle down and turned around, walking a short distance away and staying there. The Akira merely looked at his back for a moment before getting out of the water, drying herself with one of the cloaks the large man had brought, feeling confident that he would not turn around until she said she was ready.

Noruiel dressed quickly and then called out to Mountain that she was done as she started running her hands through her brown hair - or trying to. Blue eyes watched the large man turn around and come back toward her with curiosity. Mountain didn't speak when they came within respectable talking distance of each other, only looking her over. His eyes lingered on the bruises on her wrist, the way she held her weight to one side, favoring her hip and the gash on her head, especially the cut on her head. The male raised a brow. "Any other injuries now?"

The Akira sighed, looking away as she focused on her hair, but answered. "My back and...well, butt hurt from falling and my muscles hurt all over, but I don't think anything is seriously damaged." She winced as she pulled hair close to her injury and then started in surprise when Mountain grabbed her hand - gently, but firmly - and stopped her motion, his eyes intently focused on the cut. It made Noruiel suddenly nervous, but she stayed still, watching his eyes as he leaned over her short stature. "Is something wrong?" Her voice came out small and it seemed to snap the large man back into the present. He gave her a reassuring look, but didn't stop examining her head.

"Does it hurt?"

Hadn't he already asked about her injuries? The Akira frowned, but answered anyway, despite her confusion. "A little, when I touch it. It itches, too, and the water didn't help."

Mountain's eyes gained a worried tint and Noruiel stiffened when he spoke. "What did you think you hit it on?"

"A rock by the river."

"Hmmm..." His look was thoughtful again, distant.

"Mountain?"

The large man blinked, looking at her directly. "Yes?" The half-elf searched his eyes, her gift surging forward with intensity at her direct call, reading the male before her swiftly. The Akira went slightly paler at the concern, suspicion and then fear she felt from the large man. She had never felt Mountain afraid. Granted, she'd only known him for three days now, but in the time, she'd never felt him even nervous and it said a lot for his calm nature and laid-back attitude. To have him worried over a cut on her head...it made a chill run through her that she didn't fully understand, but didn't like in the least. Noruiel hadn't realized she'd come to trust the giant of man's instincts or opinions so much until now and her voice was faint when she spoke.

"What is wrong with me?"

Mountain shook his head, denying her question. "Nothing."

Noruiel gave him a look with brown eyes that said she didn't believe him in the slightest and she WOULD find out what he was hiding. The man sighed and amended his first statement, speaking firmly. "Nothing is wrong with you, Moon, but I am concerned about your injury. It doesn't conform to the shape of a wound created by a rock. It's too straight, too precise. I think you might have gotten it from the monster-"

"Sertek."

"What?"

Noruiel spoke again without thinking, barely understanding the words coming out of her own mouth. They certainly hadn't been approved by her! "The monsters. They're called Sertek." She blinked in shock even as Mountain looked at her in a new kind of concern. How in the Valar's names have she known that! She shouldn't have known that. No one did. And yet...the name had just jumped from her lips like it was supposed to be there and in that moment the cut on her scalp had seemed to warm inexplicably. She now reached up to touch it and was again prevented from doing so by Mountain. The large man looked at the gash with keen suspicion again and Noruiel might have laughed at his glaring at her scalp if she had not been completely freaked out by her own words.

Mountain started speaking again, not commenting on her words, which both relieved and worried Noruiel. "I think there might have been a poison or some other type of substance on the -" He glanced at her. " - Sertek's claws or weapon. I have a friend who specializes in poisons and antidotes studying the samples I took from your wound, but in the meantime I want you to tell me if anything changes. Understood?"

The Akira nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to make her stiff body relax again and failing epically. "I am not going to die suddenly, am I?"

Mountain finally smiled. "Do you think I would have let you spar, swim or even get out of bed if I thought you would suddenly die?"

Noruiel raised a brow. "Fine, point taken, but can you tell me what might happen at least?" Besides her mouth running away from her... She watched the large man's face grow thoughtful before he answered slowly. "I think the worst that could happen would be your getting very sick, but I do not think you are going to die from this."

His words eased her apprehension and the Akira took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Fine. I can deal with that." She smiled at Mountain and the large man nodded, saying nothing as the two knew there was nothing more to say at this point. The two stood there awkwardly, unsure how to proceed after such a discussion and Noruiel bit her lip after a moment, wanting to speak, but unsure if she should.

It was troubling her not to know where she stood with Mountain. She was prized back in Avarikalen for her skills in adapting to people, to behaving as they wanted her to, or would react best to, but with Mountain, with Renegade...even with many of the men here as she was slowly coming to see...it was harder, different. With the Leaders of the Rebels she was respectful, curious, assertive and took orders. With Kahilnar she was loyal, told him what he needed to hear regardless of whether he wanted to hear it and she did what he needed her to do. With Gweltari she was understanding, helpful and fun. With Daerhael she was a friend, a confidant, but also a soldier. With the Empaths...she was obedient. She was so many different things with different people that it was hard for her to know who SHE was anymore.

So it was that she looked at Mountain now with uncertainty, dying to ask a question, but unknowing if she should. Her previous Dalubases had not wanted her to question, only to perform, to obey and learn. Sure, Mountain had been willing to answer her questions about her wound a moment ago, but somehow to her that was different than what she wanted to ask about now. And maybe the way he taught was different than the way he spoke to someone who's injury he was caring for? It made her unsure of what the large man before her might want from her. Still, she'd never know unless she asked and he seemed to be looking at her as if he merely waited for her to voice her query. It was strange, but not an opportunity she was going to miss.

"Did I do well?"

She wasn't expecting Mountain to smile widely or the hand that settled on her small shoulder as if he understood exactly what she was asking. And he did. "You did very well, Moon. And for you first time against Renegade, you couldn't have done better."

A frown settled on Noruiel's face at the mention of the elf's name and she looked away from the man's dark eyes again, her own a brooding light brown as she untangled her hair with a bit more savageness than necessary, carefully avoiding her gash this time. "What was his problem? Was I not supposed to spar with anyone? Has he issued a command against it?" Her voice was sarcastic, almost mumbled and Mountain was hard-pressed not to laugh as he spoke, directing the Akira back toward camp as the two started walking. Noruiel didn't question the direction they were taking as she was distracted.

"Ren hasn't issued any command against you sparring against the men and as for Renegade himself...well, I suspect he's just as irritated with you as you were with him. He doesn't like to lose."

"What?" The Akira stopped, blinking up at the large man in pure confusion. "What did I beat HIM at?" As far as she could tell, it was HER who ended up in the dirt! She crossed her arms, forgetting about her hair as Mountain chuckled, very clearly amused at her expense. "Moon, do you not recall what you said to him as you left?"

Noruiel's face broke out in a wicked grin and Mountain chuckled once more. "Exactly, but while you won the verbal battle, you also didn't let him win the physical one, not entirely at least."

"What do you mean?"

"You kept getting up. You didn't give up and that's not something many do around Renegade."

The half-elf nodded slowly, but smiled at the giant of a man, her tone kind as she felt genuine warmth for Mountain, the only man who'd been an instant friend since she'd arrived with the Sercecet. "You don't give up on him." At the large man's curious look - most likely wondering how she knew that - the Akira elaborated, starting to walk forward again slowly. "I can tell you two have been together for a while if not years. He respects you. I sense he doesn't listen to many, but he listened to you on the sparring grounds. And you are fond of him, much like a father to a son, I imagine. You are always trying to show me his good traits and you defend him quickly, even as you acknowledge that he's often in the wrong. You don't give up on him."

Mountain smiled and nodded. His voice was quiet, but deep as he looked down at her, a silent question in his dark eyes. "He could use more people who don't give up on him."

Noruiel looked away, suddenly confused and growing angry for it. Her voice was much harsher than she'd meant it to be. "Why should I refuse to give up on him? What reason has he given me to even want to try and see him the way you do? He's done nothing but hate me since I arrived!" Brown eyes glared fiercely at Mountain, but the large man only looked back calmly and his next words were wise, but soothing, easing Noruiel's anger as if it had never been. It might have been the calmness she felt from him through her gift as well, but whatever it was, she found herself listening to him.

"Noruiel, does the Creator give up on us? We are constantly straying from Him. We give Him very little reason to not give up on us, but He doesn't. We had done nothing but hurt our Maker since our birth, but He never gives up on us."

"I am not the Creator." The half-elf's voice was quiet, sullen and Mountain touched her shoulder gently. "No, you are not, but you can strive to be like Him, to follow His example. You could choose to not give up on Renegade. The results of such an endeavor might surprise you."

Dark blue eyes looked up into dark ones, thoughtful. "Why must I be this person? Why must it be I, of all the people here, who must try this? I don't even like him." Noruiel wasn't sure what answer she expected, but looking at Mountain, she couldn't help but feel that he knew a lot more than she did. Or maybe it was that she felt so lost. Either way, he seemed to have the answers and she was anxious to hear them.

Mountain for his part only smiled. "You were brought to his place for a purpose, Moon. You were placed with Renegade for a reason. I would only see you start to undertake that mission. You were chosen because Eru knew you were right for the task and He will give you the tools you need to complete it." He watched the emotions play across Noruiel's face and her color-changing eyes for a long few minutes before the Akira finally sighed, looking defeated, but grudgingly willing. "Fine. I will try."

She had no idea what she'd just agreed to and Noruiel didn't really want to think about it. She'd do what Mountain suspected was expected of her, but she wasn't going to promise that it was going to go well. And she really didn't want to think about it right now. Really didn't want to. The Akira looked around, hoping to change the subject and saw the perfect opportunity when she saw the direction they were headed in. It was back to camp, but not to her side where her tent resided.

"Where are we going?"

Mountain went along with her change in topic and Noruiel could have kissed him in gratefulness. "The men eat the mid-meal together every day if they can. I thought you might join them since you have not yet eaten today." He said it calmly as they walked along and the Akira bit her lip, deciding not to protest, but worried. Mountain must have looked down at her because he spoke again a moment later without prompt. "Renegade talked to the men last night. They are free to make their own choice about you. Naturally they are curious and would like to meet you."

"Renegade did what!" To say Noruiel was surprised would have been an understatement and the twinkle in Mountain's dark eyes said he was incredibly amused by it. The large man gave her a look. "I told you that not giving up on him might surprise you."

Noruiel did not have a retort for that and so simply remained quiet as they walked, combing through her tangled hair nervously, fidgeting. She found no reason to start speaking as they entered camp either, suddenly feeling very nervous as they neared the fire-pit that was serving as the kitchen for the camp that day. Men milled about her and Mountain, talking, laughing, eating, but every one of them noticed her. Noruiel knew they did by the emotions that started attacking her mind with a vengeful cat's claws. It was painful and she halted from where she'd been following behind Mountain, pressing her fingers to her temples and closing her eyes as she concentrated. Noruiel was used to crowds, yes, but she wasn't entirely used to being the sole focus in a large group of people and she most definitely wasn't used to the crowds' emotions directed at her specifically. It was much different than feeling the random emotions of a crowd that was focused on their own tasks and thoughts.

She now felt those emotions battering her skull and didn't bother pushing them back, knowing a wall would only make the emotions try to get in harder and give her a migraine. Instead she made a fog. A thick fog that dulled the emotions, diluting them as they passed through the barrier. She was not against feeling the emotions as they served as good warnings and indicators, but she didn't need to feel them so strongly to understand them.

The feelings slowly muted down to a volume she could tolerate and the Akira opened her blue eyes slowly when she felt she had adequate control of her gift. Her calm gaze met the many pairs of eyes looking at her with suspicion, some curiosity and a few anger. Noruiel blinked, searching faces until it started to occur to her what exactly it might have looked like she was doing. The Akira smiled, unable to help it, and the expression was cheeky as amusement flooded her quite suddenly. She spoke with clear laughter in her voice. "It was either stop your emotions from pummeling my head or ask you all to tone your feelings down. I thought shielding on my part might be the best option considering. Don't you?" She tilted her head, waited for a response from the surprised group of men for about two seconds before flashing another grin and walking through the crowd after Mountain who'd gotten ahead of her, but was now waiting.

Noruiel joined the large man feeling more relaxed than she had before and her eyes stayed blue as she accepted the food the soldier cooking offered her. Mountain gestured toward the outskirts of the group around them, but the Empath only shook her head, feeling suddenly bold. She offered the large man a reassuring smile when he gave her a look and simply found a bare spot on the ground, sitting down cross-legged with her wooden plate balanced on her knee as she started to eat. She saw Mountain watch her for a moment before he continued to where he'd indicated, speaking with some of the men when he got to his destination, seating himself on the log there.

The Akira turned her attention from him, though, watching the men around her with discreet eyes. They watched her, too and it didn't surprise the half-elf when one she recognized came over, a friendly smile on his face. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Akira Moon?"

"Not at all, Rider, but please, just Moon." She might not have liked the name all that much, but she could tolerate it for these men so long as they didn't keep saying 'Akira' before the alias. Rider, for his part, merely nodded, seating himself on the ground slightly before her and to her left side. "You fought well today." His comment was nonchalant, but holding some respect. Noruiel didn't get a chance to respond, though, as another voice entered the conversation and a man she had not met sat himself beside Rider without hesitation.

"You certainly did and don't be too upset about losing to the Commander, Akira Moon. No one besides Mountain his beaten him in this camp." The new male smiled, his gray eyes full of a childish mischief that Noruiel found instantly likable, but entertaining. His light brown hair, sticking up at odd angles didn't help matters either. He extended his hand amicably. "My name is Loyal."

The Akira smiled, but Rider rolled his eyes. "You might have said that BEFORE you started rattling off, Loy. And she wants to be called Moon." The look the younger man gave the older caused Noruiel to begin laughing and the two men looked at her, surprised. It only served to make her giggle harder before she forcefully pushed the mirth aside, straightening her features hastily for fear she might have offended them. "My apologies. I did not mean to laugh, but I must ask; are you brothers?" They were both clearly of Rohirric origin and they looked to be close in age with Rider being the elder at around twenty-six and Loyal looking twenty-two. The two men looked at each other quite seriously for a moment before they both broke out into laughter of their own and the Akira raised a brow, waiting.

Rider recovered himself first and smiled, shaking his head. "No, we are not related. We are both Rohirrim, but while I was captured as young teen and forced into slavery, Loyal was born here in Rhûn. His parents are Rohirrim-born, though."

Noruiel nodded, slowly testing what she could sense from the two men. Rider seemed slightly bitter about what had happened - understandable - but it felt like he'd also come to grips with it and would not mind speaking of his past. Loyal, was quite fine it seemed. Never having known any other life but that of the East, he appeared unaffected by the fact that he was technically not in the land he should have been born in. Knowing such emotions gave the Akira the security to ask her next question. "How is it that you ended up here, with the Rebels and the Sercecet?"

Loyal answered first, perfectly at ease with speaking. "My parents and I escaped from our Master eight months ago and we made our way here. We'd heard enough about the Rebels to know that they'd take us in and my parents were not always slaves. They saw it as an opportunity to be free again and took the chance. I've been with the Sercecet for six months. It was Rider who thought I might be skilled enough to join."

"Might!" Rider shook his head, smacking the younger man on the back of his skull good-naturally as he looked at Noruiel. "He's the best shot with a bow I have ever seen. The boy is gifted. There is no 'might'." Loyal didn't comment, but neither did he protest, only blushing and looking down with a grin. Noruiel smiled, but turned to Rider, blue eyes curious. "And you?"

The hazel-eyed man didn't exactly hesitate, but he didn't speak right away either. He looked troubled when he finally replied, holding her gaze. "I would like to tell you, but I am unsure if I can trust you and in the Sercecet, that is crucial as we face danger almost every day. We need to be able to trust each other explicitly and until I can say that about you..." Rider pressed his lips together firmly, clearly thinking and Noruiel tried not to let show her disappointment as she studied his own feelings of conflict. He liked her, but he was still uncertain that he should and the Rohirrim said as much. "I would like to call you friend one day, but I am unsure I can until I know more about you."

"Rider-" It was Loyal and the older man held up his hand, silencing the younger as he and Noruiel continued to look at each other. The Akira was suddenly aware of many eyes on them, many ears trained toward them and she looked around, meeting the eyes of the many men around her. She looked down and took a steadying breath before looking up, head held proud and determined. If she was going to be here, if this was where she'd been assigned then she needed to make the best of it. She was on the outskirts of the Rebel Home. These men were on the front-lines. If she could learn to wield a sword for this reason then she could earn their trust for this reason as well. She might need it in a battle to come just as Rider implied. Besides, there was a defiant child in her, a flame that had never died out, that was practically squealing at the chance to anger her superiors in Avarikalen.

Noruiel gave a faint smile at the thought and spoke so everyone who wanted to could hear her. "I understand what Rider is saying and I can not say he's wrong. I don't know you and you don't know me. What's more, you all seem to have some reason or another for not trusting what I am. So ask what you would. Spend time with me. Test me and see if I am found wanting. I will do my best to remain true to myself and truthful with you, this I swear."

There was a short silence before the first question came and Noruiel's dark blue eyes focused on a man no older than thirty-three with curly, long dark hair and the skin of a Haradrim. His accent was from that region, too, if she wasn't mistaken and more than ever, the Akira had to wonder what had drawn these men together and the stories they could tell. "I am called Thunder. I would ask you about your power."

"Speak freely, Thunder. I have nothing to hide." Well, that wasn't entirely true, but she really had nothing to hide that they would ask her about. Noruiel kept her expression neutral, waiting and she placed her plate on the ground, simply putting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hand, tangled brown hair hanging over her shoulder. With the cut on her scalp, the bruising on her wrists and the tired expression on her face, she hardly looked threatening. Everyone around her and Noruiel herself knew looks could be very deceiving.

Thunder regarded her for a moment as if trying to figure out whether she was being truthful before finishing his question. "You told the Commander that you would not waste your power on him. I would ask what you would use it on instead?"

Noruiel blinked, but didn't move, frowning a moment later. "What do you mean?"

"I think what Thunder is trying to ask is would you use it on us?" It was Rider and the Akira gave him a grateful look before answering quite calming, sitting up slowly as she said her words, though, unsure of the reaction she'd get. "I already have."

The effect of the men around her was instantaneous as their expressions hardened and some hands went to weapons instinctively even though they would do them no good against an Empath. The half-elf let them have their moment of anger and fear before looking around with a strange expression they could not decipher. It was somewhere between disbelief and amusement. "Do none of you know how an Empath's gift works?"

"We know very well how it works." The response was growled from a man further back in the crowd, but Noruiel saw him well enough and noted that he had dark brown hair set in dreadlocks and dark green eyes, clearing not Eastern in origin. He appeared rough around the edges with a tattoo starting at the base of his ear and stretching down into his tunic and a couple of piercings in his ears. He was glaring at Noruiel and she held his gaze, her own eyes a dark blue and equally as hard. "No you don't and that becomes more clear to me the more I hear." Her words were firm and she looked at the rest of the men, her expression softening slightly.

"Do you want to learn?"

"You would teach us?" It was Loyal and he looked rather curious. The half-elf nodded. "First I would have you understand that when I say I have already used my power on you, it is only because I can not help it." At the skeptical looks that greeted her words, she elaborated. "The only thing I have done to any of you is read your emotions and that is something I can not control all that well. My gift absorbs emotions without my even consciously trying to do so. I can tell you right now that Thunder is uncertain about whether or not I am telling the truth and Loyal's curiosity is growing, probably because he wants to voice another question. I can feel the distrust and yet interest each of you have in me simply because you are around me. It's not something I am actively seeking to know. In fact, I have to shield all your emotions as when they all come together it gives me a migraine."

"So you can feel anything we feel?" It was the man with the dreadlocks again and his tone was more civil this time, but only by a bit. Noruiel shook her head, but then hesitated. "No...and yet yes. I can not physically feel what you feel and I can not just read every emotion that might run through you if I am not trying to. I just feel the stronger ones. If I were to focus all my power on you, I could read any and every emotion you felt. I would have to focus directly on one person, though, and block out others for that to work."

"Have you done that before?" The question came from Loyal and the half-elf nodded with a sigh. "Yes, but only...only when I had to. It is not fun invading the privacy of another so deeply and I don't enjoy it. The last time I did that was...many years ago and I try not to think of it." Noruiel took a deep breath and looked around again. "I know how to control one or two people at a time, but I am only an Ikatla Akira. A third-level. I am strong, but not that strong. I could not control all of you together if I wanted to, so you have nothing to fear."

"There is always reason to be wary around Empaths if you can not defend yourself against one." The quiet, but firm retort came from a young man of around twenty-four with black eyes and equally black hair that reached his shoulders. He leaned casually on a bow, but his expression said he was anything but joking. The half-elf tilted her head, her brown hair falling further into her face for it and she pushed it back impatiently. "What is your name?"

"Hunter."

"You make a good point, Hunter, but I am afraid that I can not reassure you in a few simple words." The Akira smiled a little. "There are Empaths who do nothing more than strive to do what they can for others. There are a few of my kind who don't even recognize their power, they don't want it or they spend their lives dedicated to controlling it so that they can then keep it hidden. Still there are those who abuse their gift, just as a warrior can abuse his knowledge of combat and his strength. Empaths do not come in one size just as men don't. I can not tell you that you will never have to worry about defending yourself against me. I can see that many of you already have experience with my kind from the way you treat me, but I can say that if you will let me, I can give you the knowledge you might need to keep an Empath at bay for even a brief time."

"Build a wall. It keeps anyone out of your mind."

"No." Noruiel shook her head, chuckling as she stood and met the eyes of the man with the dreadlocks. She beckoned him forward silently and the man hesitated before coming forward, looking not at all comfortable with the idea of being in her vicinity, but also slightly curious despite himself. There was also the fact that the other men were watching him and he didn't want to appearing afraid. The Akira waited until he stood before her to speak. "If I were to enter you head right now and focus my power on you, what would you do?" The way she spoke was without emotion, chilling in a way and the men around her eyed her warily once more. Noruiel ignored them, focusing solely on the male before her who looked back with hard eyes.

"I would build a wall to keep you out."

"And what makes you think I could not simply slip over it? I don't have mind-reading powers. I have the ability to read your emotions. I don't need to see your thoughts to know what you are feeling. Emotions are stronger than thoughts anyway and they don't like being contained. Chances are that while you are trying to keep the EMPATH out, you'll be dealing with your own emotions trying to get _out_ of the wall as well."

The man glared. "Fine, then what do you suggest, Empath? That I let one of your kind into my head without protest?"

"No. I say you don't attract their attention in the first place, giving them no reason to WANT to go into your head." Noruiel raised a brow, folding her arms at the looks she was receiving, this time addressing them all. "Which is harder to overcome; a wall or fog?"

Thunder answered. "Fog. Walls can be scaled, knocked down, but fog is something you can not fight against and you must wait for it to clear on its own."

The half-elf smiled, turning in a circle, her expression pleased and growing animated. "Exactly! Don't you see? You don't fight a power like mine with brute strength, but subtlety and strategy. I don't use a wall or any other type of barricade to keep you emotions out of my head. I use fog, a cushion. I can still feel what you are feeling, but I don't get the message as clearly. It gets confused, softened in the fog of my mind. If you could learn to temper your emotions or create filters, then Empaths would have less reason to notice you and that would be protection in and of itself."

"Why would you tell us this? Aren't these your own people?"

Noruiel looked at the male with the dreadlocks that she'd yet to actually 'meet' and tilted her head, biting the side of her lip in a habit that would become well-known to the men. "What are you called?"

"Windstone."

The half-elf only looked at Windstone with a slightly sad, but also hard expression. "I tell you these things to gain your trust. I will admit that freely, but I also do it in defiance of the ones who took me away from my people. The Empaths are not my family, though, I do have friends among them. They will never be my people." The icy stubbornness and resolve in her voice allowed no room for doubt from anyone, but Rider frowned, standing as well to look down at her - it would appear that everyone was taller than her. It was irritating. "Your people are not the Empaths? Don't you live with them in a separate land or something?"

"I may live with them, but that does not make them my family. When an Empath is discovered in Avarikalen, they are taken to be trained no matter who they are or where they come from. There is no choice for the girl. I have not seen my father or my siblings in ten years and then, right when I thought I could finally go home, I was sent here to the Rebels." Noruiel light brown eyes were fierce. "I tell you what I know because in some way it might one day come to make the Empaths regret taking me from my home."

The half-elf looked away, instantly knowing she'd said too much, but strangely not regretting it as she bent down to grab her plate. When she looked around again, the emotions she felt from the men were mixed, but not nearly as hostile as they had been before. "If you desire it, I will teach you what I can. You only have to ask." It was the last thing she said before walking toward the stack of plates, setting hers down and walking toward the end of the camp that held her tent.

Many pairs of eyes followed her, each contemplating what they'd been told and what they hadn't.

* * *

Kahilnar didn't turn from looking at the waterfall crashing with deafening sound some ways from him as Alagos approached him from behind and the shape-shifter was almost grateful for that. Maybe if he did something to distract Kahilnar immediately, the Easterling might not notice Alagos own off state. It was worth a try and Alagos was fully happy to do it. The shape-shifter shook his head slightly as he got closer to the Prince, though. He would have to teach the Easterling to detect noises even within a crowded or loud place, but in the meantime... The white-haired male couldn't help but feel immense amusement when his hand touched the young Roniysr's shoulder and Kahilnar' jumped with something that sounded like a yelp. Green-black eyes turned to glare into laughing amber ones and Alagos grinned.

**"Stay aware of your surroundings."**

Kahilnar's glare only seemed to grow fiercer, especially when Sharpmist started chuckling as she landed near the waterfall, within hearing distances as she settled herself in the sun. She intended to watch this training session, but not interfere for any reason. She told Kahilnar as much silently, simply with vague thoughts from her mind and the Easterling shot her look, confused. The dragoness only stretched lazily, though, as she answered. **"Every dragon has an instructor when they are grown enough to learn how to control their gift and no other dragons are to interfere with how that instructor teaches the young dragon unless what the instructor is doing endangers the young dragon's life. Alagos is your instructor. I'm not going to get involved."**

**"Why aren't you teaching me?"**

**"I'm not a shape-shifter."** The reply was simple enough and Kahilnar accepted it, but sensed there was another underlining reason that Sharpmist was not saying. He didn't press the matter, though, only looking back at Alagos, answering his comment with a retort of his own, suddenly remembering why he'd been staring off into space in the first place. "I was paying attention. It's not my fault you walk like a damn spirit."

Kahilnar growled it grumpily and Alagos frowned, searching his friend's face. **"What's wrong, Kahil?"** He was missing something. Kahilnar got annoyed with him, yes, he'd been expecting nothing less with a prank like that, but the Easterling never got so upset about something so small. Not anymore anyway. He'd been fine a moment ago, too, clearly talking to Sharpmist as he looked at her and relaxed. Now he was tense and he wouldn't look the shape-shifter in the eyes, appearing suddenly troubled. Now Alagos watched Kahilnar hesitate, finally looking at the white-haired male, seeming to try and decide something for himself. The black-haired youth finally blurted what was on his mind.

"Are you dying?"

Alagos blinked. **"What?"** The shape-shifter tilted his head when Kahilnar didn't explain, looking almost ill. Why would the Easterling ask him that? Did he look like he was dying? What exactly had happened last night. Or was this question brought on by more than just what had happened last night? No sooner had he asked the last question to himself that he started to think back on his own state since being rescued. He had fevers on and off, been unconscious more often than he was aware, his power was out of control and if what Sharpmist said was correct, the healers had said he might be sick. It clicked in Alagos' mind and he shook his head firmly, amber eyes meeting green ones steadily. **"No. I'm not dying. Perhaps I am sick, but I'm not going to leave you, understand?"**

"You can't promise that." Kahilnar's voice was quiet, saddened in a way and it struck Alagos that the last person who'd left the Easterling due to illness had been his mother. The shape-shifter sighed silently and only shook his head again.** "Fine. You're right. I can't promise anything, but I can say that I don't feel like I am dying and to a dragon that is important. If we are dying, we know it. Every animal instinctively knows when it's dying and dragons are no different."**

Kahilnar eyed the other male for a long moment before accepting the answer reluctantly. There wasn't much more he could do. The Easterling gave Alagos a hard look. "Are you really fine?" He watched the shape-shifter hesitate, something intense running through his eyes before he shook his head. It was as simple as that and Kahilnar didn't press the matter, not yet, though, he did make a mental note to see what, if anything, Daerhael could do with his healing power for Alagos.

**"Are you ready for training?"**

The question noticeably surprised the Easterling, but Alagos saw a fearful and yet happy excitement come into his eyes when he responded, running a hand nervously through his black hair. "If you think I am."

Alagos allowed himself a small smile. **"I do."** The shape-shifter stepped back from Kahilnar and sat cross-legged by the water the Easterling had been standing by, the lake lapping at the shore to his left. He remained silent for a time, making Kahilnar slightly impatient, but the Prince didn't speak as he knew better. If he spoke, Alagos would only make him wait longer and in the long run, it was better to wait and see what the shape-shifter was thinking of or even what he might be teaching Kahilnar by making him wait. Amber eyes finally came to rest on him again and Kahilnar gave him an expect look. Alagos' eyes said he was amused, but he didn't break whatever concentration he'd fallen into. A teacher once more. It was how Kahilnar liked him best if he was honest with himself.

**"You've shifted twice, Kahilnar, but the timing in which you did so was unfortunate. In both cases you were scared or angry and that has ingrained a bad habit in your mind whether you know it or not. You've mastered changing your form for attack and for escape, but you need to be able to control your shifts now, to do them simply because you want to and that is going to take more work."**

Kahilnar frowned and for a brief moment, he was once again the Prince he had been months ago; impatient and not understanding why he could not simply do something as he wanted to. "Why can I not just do it the way I now know how to? If it works then why learn a different way?"

Alagos didn't answer, exasperation, but also irritation flaring in him. Why did he have to explain everything to those around him? Would they never simply trust what he told them without making him prove that he was right? The shape-shifter gave an inward growl, but no outward warning as he sprang from his spot on the ground and toward Kahilnar, his form changing even before he touched the Easterling. The large white Twanres bowled the black-haired youth over, claws drawing shallow cuts that instantly bled and sharp teeth closed on Kahilnar's forearm. Alagos stopped just short of piercing the skin and his amber eyes, alive with the wrath of an instructor scorned blared into Kahilnar's surprised green ones.

**"You won't always be feeling fear or anger, Niyan. Tell me what you felt and why."**

Kahilnar's answer was prompt and his heart pounded painfully against his chest. He didn't flinch away from the teeth that still held his arm capture or try to shove the large cat off his body, though, simply accepting the punishment received and learning swiftly from it, especially since Alagos had delivered the message in a way he understood. "I felt surprised, startled, but not fearful because I know you wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't angry because I don't consider you an enemy or a threat to me."

**"Very good."** The reply was growled even in Kahilnar's head and Alagos moved off of him, his teeth retracting from Kahilnar's arm even as his form changed back into that of a human. **"You should learn to control what you shift into no matter what emotion you feel or when you shift. Nothing should be able to make you change your form without your consensual knowledge, especially an emotion or any other outside force."**

Kahilnar nodded, truly listening this time. His mindset had changed toward Alagos by this point. He was not viewing the shape-shifter as a brother at the moment, but as an instructor. That was what the white-haired male would be to him while he trained. Kahilnar knew it was a better view to have of the shape-shifter right now than the one he'd grown used to. He knew himself. Where he would not question a teacher and would simply obey, he would be himself with a friend, and sometimes when he was himself his faults came to trip him up. As a student, all he had to focus on was obeying and pleasing his instructor. Alagos could be his friend and brother any other time than when they trained.

The Easterling didn't hesitate in asking a question, though, he did so with a great deal more respect than he had the last query. "Can you keep your shape no matter what?" Kahilnar watched Alagos amber eyes grow hard, but haunted and he knew the answer before the shape-shifter even spoke, his voice steady. **"I can retain any form I choose even under torture, Kahil. While I want you learn control, I also pray you will never have to test that control in the ways I did."**

The Prince nodded, asking no more and Alagos didn't volunteer anything further, an understanding unspoken, but understood by both of them. The shape-shifter took a deep mental breath. He knew what he was doing. He knew that. He had never taught anyone before, at least not about shape-shifting, but neither had the dragons who had been instructed to be teachers to young Kinwa in the Clan years ago. He had never been fully taught by a mentor before his kin were slaughtered, but he'd learned far more on his own than ANY dragon could have taught him. Alagos knew that to be absolute fact and he wasn't conceited in knowing that he was the best shape-shifter in the world at this point. There were so few of them and they were all that was left of their race. Morroch, Tigeki, Kahilnar, Nareke and Yileke - he knew these five to all be younger than him and greatly less experienced in their shape-shifting talent. They were the last, the very last. His gift had shown him that no others of their breed dwelled in Arda. They were all there was and he was the oldest, the leader. It was a silently heavy burden and Alagos didn't want to mess it up, especially not in the area of training a young shape-shifter that had the potential to be one of the greatest. It was with this bold thought in his mind that the shape-shifter chose his next words carefully while still appearing confident.

**"Kahil, how is it that your power comes to you?"**

The Easterling blinked, green eyes confused as he tilted his head, teeth slightly bared through his partly open mouth. It was very dragon-like gesture and Alagos resisted the urge to smile. It would seem Sharpmist was truly rubbing off on the Prince. "I don't understand the question."

**"When your gift comes forward, what does it feel like? Some shape-shifters say it feels like water rushing through their body while others compare it to the thrill of flying. My own power feels like liquid energy. When I call my gift, it surges forward, giving my entire body a jolt. I've learned through practice to simply allow my body to change in that initial jolt. It is the reason my shifting is so quick. What do you feel when you change form?"**

Kahilnar didn't think about his answer, the reply coming to his lips instantly as if it had only been waiting to be heard. "Wild. The power feels like lightning, savage, uncontrollable and I...love it. When I changed that day in my father's Throne Room, I knew that if I ever learned to control what I'd just done, I would become addicted to it. It both excited and scared me." The Easterling suddenly felt like he'd said too much, but when he looked at Alagos, he saw the shape-shifter had a pleased expression.

**"That's good. Everything you just described is good. The wildness and savagery of your gift that day was a result of it being locked away for so long. Don't worry, it WILL bend to your will. Being addicted to shape-shifting is not wrong, either, Kahil. You ARE a shape-shifter. It's natural to want to do what you were born to do."**

Kahilnar frowned. "I don't understand. I am only a quarter part dragon. My mother had more dragon-blood than I did and SHE never changed form."

Alagos voice was quiet. **"Your mother made a conscious decision to never allow herself to change her form, fearing she'd have no control over when she shifted. In a way, I think she hoped that if she suppressed her gift, it would subconsciously encourage you to do the same thing. It worked for a time, but you and I both know the ending to this story."** The shape-shifter shook his head.** "What Vaanya failed to understand was that her gift was not staying away because it wanted to, but rather because she did have control over it. Tremendous control. Just as you will have control of _your_ power."**

"You speak as if our gifts are alive, like they have a conscience of their own."

"**No, they don't. Our gifts are simply that, gifts. Just as a person might have an aptitude for archery or a talent for swordsmanship, we have skills in the forms of being able to control an element or changing our body shape. My gift of knowledge can seem like it has a will of its own, but it doesn't. It is just another part of myself that I don't fully understand so it seems like a foreign consciousness inside my own. Every intelligent creature has many facets inside themselves and most of us will never understand all of them. Our gifts simply seem to originate from places inside ourselves that we don't know how to decipher, so they seem alive in a way, but they aren't. They can be controlled. We simply have to find the right method of accomplishing this."** Alagos tilted his head.** "Do you understand?"**

Kahilnar nodded. "I think so, yes."

**"Good. Now, the way your gift comes to you tells me you are an instinctual shape-shifter. You conform to the situation you are in, sometimes taking a shape that makes no sense to your logical mind, but ultimately helps you in the end. You will learn to control this in time, but it might take longer than you'd expect. Instinctual shape-shifters tend to act before thinking. This is not because they are hot-headed or foolish. It is simply because their gift reacts more strongly to their emotions than their thoughts. I am the opposite of you."**

"Will that effect the way you can teach me?"

Alagos smiled a little, the wind teasing his white hair into his eyes. **"No. In fact, this is better. I can teach you the control you will have to fight hard to achieve and you will teach me to think in different ways than I might otherwise. It is beneficial for us both."** The shape-shifter's voice grew serious and Kahilnar detected the beginning of the strain that entered his word when mind-speech was starting to become difficult once more. **"This control I speak of will not be easy to obtain, Kahil. You are not a dragonling or even a very young Kinwa. You will have to learn what most shape-shifters know at a young age. You knew it once...and it is my fault that you no longer do."** Alagos swallowed hard and then winced slightly at the feeling it caused in his throat. He decided to ignore it for the time being, though. **"I will do everything I can to make sure you receive back that which I took from you as a child."**

Kahilnar shook his head and for a moment, it was not teacher and student who stood looking at each other, but brothers, friends and the Easterling spoke without a trace of doubt or anger. "I do not blame you for that, Alagos. I never should have and I never will again. You did what you felt to be right and I have no doubt it saved my life a dozen times over if what you say about me being an instinctual shape-shifter is correct." Green eyes held amber for a minute or more longer until Alagos finally nodded, not speaking, but accepting Kahilnar's words. It was enough for the Easterling and he smiled, stepping back as he resumed his status as a student.

**"He needed to hear that."** It was Sharpmist and Kahilnar gave her large form a glance, no surprise in his expression that she would agree with him on this. He had known for a time that the dragoness did not have nearly as much disdain toward Alagos as she pretended, but he hadn't told her that, letting her come to terms with how she'd deal with such a thing on her own time. He now gave a brief smirk, most of it in emotion that was felt by the white creature. **"I know."** Sharpmist snorted at his smugness and laid her head on her clawed feet again, continuing to watch both the two males and the surrounding area, ready to chase anyone who came from the nearby camp away.

Kahilnar looked back at Alagos just in time to catch the shape-shifter's raised brow and folded arms. The Easterling smiled sheepishly, looking for all the world like a child caught in some mischief. The white-haired male only rolled his eyes subtly, but when he spoke, his tone was entirely serious. "**I want you shift. Not into the Twanres, though. Change into something that would be considered prey."**

The Easterling gave the shape-shifter a purely startled look and Alagos understood the fear that crept into his green eyes as the wind picked up around them. He spoke quietly for it, remembering keenly in that moment his own fear when his mother had asked the same task of him. Granted, he'd been twenty-eight - about six in human years - but the reactions were almost identical no matter what age he had been then and Kahilnar was now.** "Kahil, you can do this and I will be right here the whole time. Do you trust me?"**

The words captured Kahilnar's attention immediately and he nodded after a moment, remembering the many times he'd posed the exact same question to Alagos. He did trust Alagos, just as the shape-shifter trusted him. It was this thought that calmed the Easterling. His Okahk would not ask him to do something that would harm him, of that Kahilnar had not a doubt. His voice was steady. "I trust you, but I don't know how to do what you ask, nor what animal to pick."

There was a smile in Alagos' voice. **"Try a horse. With your orange and black coloring, you will never look like a normal horse, but it's a good form to start off with. To start, just imagine what a horse looks like. Recall their mannerisms and dispositions. Make yourself feel what you think they might. Call your power to you, make it come to you and do what you want."** Alagos watched Kahilnar carefully, for even as he spoke, he could see the Easterling's body start to change slowly and then faster.

The Prince's eyes were shut tightly and his teeth stayed gritted as he tried to do what Alagos told him. He knew the moment it was working as the wildness he'd felt only twice before surged through his blood with very little prompting, seeming more than eager to come forth. Calling the power had been easy, but it was controlling it, trying to make it focus on what he wanted that caused the Easterling so much effort, but little by little, he felt the picture and thoughts in his head take hold of his gift and he could literally feel the power molding itself, molding HIM, to what he was demanding of it. The first bone that moved and broke in his body startled the black-haired youth, but Alagos' voice entered his head quickly, soothing.

**"It doesn't hurt and you're fine. Take stock and you will find my words are true. Keep going."**

Kahilnar didn't dare open his eyes, finding that concentrating was hard enough without looking at what was happening to his body. He felt sweat bead on his skin and he did notice that despite the weird feeling in his body, like something wasn't fitting quite right, it wasn't painful. The Easterling kept this in mind as he obeyed Alagos and felt his limbs snap further, odd sensations coming over his body as his power worked.

And then it stopped.

For a long minute, Kahilnar felt nothing but his own heavy breathing and the beating of his now noticeably larger heart. Then something seemed to probe at his mind and the next thing he knew, his conscious, intelligent thoughts were being pushed away forcefully as something much more primitive and animalistic, something that was on high-alert, wary and wild, took over. Strange desires like the urge to run or eat grass clamored at him. He opened his eyes and tossed his head, not used to seeing out of the sides of his face and disoriented. That was not what bothered the animal inside him, though. It was nervous because it smelled a predator, a LARGE predator. He felt his four feet dancing around in agitation, instinctively knowing where to move, but when he focused on them too hard, he found that he felt off-balance and vulnerable for it. He felt his strange nostrils sniffing the air and the assault of overwhelming smells made him want to gag, but the muscles in his throat didn't work that way. His ears weren't much better and when Sharpmist snorted in amusement, he reared, a familiar, but unexpected sound coming from his mouth. It was a neigh.

Kahilnar had never felt more confused and more uncertain in his life than he did at that moment. He had no control over the animal he'd shifted into and he didn't know how to gain that control. His ears flicked everywhere and he danced to the side, turning until his eye focused on the white-haired male who watched him with a curious expression on his face. Kahilnar snorted, nervous of this new creature who both smelled like a predator, but also familiar.

Alagos seemed to come out his thoughts in that moment and he held up a hand slowly, palm outward and his voice was a welcome blessing to Kahilnar when it entered his head.** "Easy, Kahil. I know what you're experiencing right now, but this is an easy form. You can control a horse. I know you can. You're a dragon, a human, you're even part elf. All those species are above a horse, more intelligent, hunters in their own right. Predators. You can control a horse."**

His words centered the Easterling slowly even as Alagos' hand settled on his neck and Kahilnar found that if he focused on the animal presence within instead of all the sensations without, subduing the horse's instincts was easy, just as Alagos knew it would be. The shape-shifter wanted Kahilnar to experience what a new form could do to him, though. Strange as it was, the shape Kahilnar had taken in the Throne Room - the Twanres - was not far off from what the Easterling was himself and how he thought. The horse, however, was the Prince's complete opposite and it would give Kahilnar a wake up call to realize how shifting with no control or knowledge of the animal form he was taking could backfire.

Alagos watched Kahilnar's eyes carefully and knew when he was finally in control if only by how unstable the horse suddenly became. The shape-shifter chuckled silently to himself and patted the horse's neck. He ignored the headache he was developing, fully determined to finish this lesson even if he got a migraine for it. Kahilnar deserved to have a competent teacher. ** "I didn't say push the horse away. You need those instincts, but you don't want them to control you. Understand?"**

Kahilnar's head bobbed after moment and he took a step forward, much more steady this time. **"How do you talk with this mouth?"** The question came with frustration even as the horse moved its jaw, looking incredibly comical and Alagos grinned, unable to help it. **"You'll learn."** He wasn't going to help anymore than that. Every dragon had to learn how to accomplish mouth-speaking while in odd forms by themselves because only that dragon knew what worked for them. From what he knew, most shape-shifter's had different methods. Kahilnar would have to find his.

The Easterling glared at him as much as he could as a horse and Alagos suddenly gained that curious look again, only this time Kahilnar thought he detected the beginning of astonishment in those amber eyes, as if the shape-shifter suddenly remembered what he'd been so distracted by before. **"Kahilnar, what kind of horse did you think of?"**

The question sounded strange to the Easterling but he answered, instinctively looking at his body, turning his head to look at his back. "I was thinking of your-" Kahilnar stopped mid-sentence, staring at the pure white wings folded neatly against his sides. His white sides. White legs. White tail. The horse blinked and it occurred to him to ask a question. "Alagos, what color are my eyes?"

The shape-shifter looked visibly uneasy.** "Amber."** Alagos ran a hand through his white hair, trying to understand what he was seeing. Kahilnar looked exactly like he had yesterday when he'd take the same form. Sure, the Easterling was a bit bigger in size, but that was beside the point. **"Kahil, I want you to think of the most recent Twanres you've seen. Not me and not a Tsubasa, but a Twanres. Can you do that?"**

The horse nodded and Kahilnar focused just like he'd done with the horse shape. It almost seemed easier this time, more fun to shed the instincts of prey in favor of a predator and his gift was more than willing to be directed to the shape it already knew. The Prince felt his form changing once again and he opened his eyes to see his vision was back in the front of his face, but he was slightly lower to the ground. He blinked, feeling his body just stop and his eyes met Alagos' wide ones.

The shape-shifter was looking at him with such curiosity and excitement that Kahilnar felt jittery and his voice was harsher than he intended. "What!" His tone didn't seem to faze Alagos, though, and the white-haired male shook his head, still staring.** "I don't know. I have never seen this before. Not even through my gift, seeing the entire shape-shifter history, have I seen this."** His voice was faint, but not worried and Kahilnar felt better for that. It didn't make him any less anxious to know what was going on and he padded to the lake, looking at his reflection.

Seeing a cat-face looking back at him was momentarily startling even though he expected it. Kahilnar quickly looked past that though and blinked, stunned. The last time he'd shifted into this form, he'd been black and orange striped with tawny-gold eyes. Now, though, his eyes were a pale blue and his body a mottled gray. The difference was startling and when he looked up at Alagos amber eyes, Kahilnar knew the significance of such a talent was startling, too.

"How-?" Kahilnar's voice was shaky and he gave a hiss as he felt his power surge. A minute later he was a human again, feeling frustrated that he'd not managed to keep the shape of the Twanres simply because he was confused and worried. It didn't last long, though, as he stood slowly, watching Alagos who was watching him. The Easterling dusted his clothes off and took a deep breath. "What happened?"

The shape-shifter shook his head. **"I don't know. I...I didn't know a shape-shifter could do that."** Alagos frowned. **"They can't do that. Couldn't."** He seemed at a complete loss and uncertain of what he should say. Kahilnar couldn't blame him as he felt shaken himself. How had he done that? Was something wrong with him? Or was he just different in a way Alagos didn't even understand? The Easterling didn't know, but if there was anyone he trusted to be able to figure it out, it was the male who stood before him now, his amber eyes looking cloudy as he thought. Kahilnar didn't speak as he recognized that look, simply waiting.

Alagos wasn't seeing Kahilnar at all he gave a silent question to the only One who could answer. He KNEW he'd never seen anything like this before, both in the past and the present, and he needed answers. Was something wrong with Kahilnar or was this a gift unlike any Arda had seen in a dragon? He needed to know and so he spoke to his Creator, uncertain. _Eru, should I be worried?_

A chuckle answered him and the shape-shifter relaxed, instantly at ease. The words he heard, however, peaked his curiosity to new levels. _This is only the beginning, My Son._

_What?_ Alagos almost yelped the question in his mind, but there was no answer and the shape-shifter's eyes cleared until they were looking into the familiar green eyes of Kahilnar. The Easterling looked apprehensive and Alagos smiled. **"This is new type of gift. Eru's blessed you with it and I will be the first to admit that I don't have the smallest clue how it is going to work or the limits you'll have."**

"Well, that's reassuring." Kahilnar's voice was sarcastic, no longer student. He didn't think he'd be in the role again today and Alagos seemed to sense that, only smiling more widely. The Easterling gave a heavy sight and looked toward Sharpmist who was still watching them intently with her large red eyes. **"What do you think of this?"**

The dragoness growled.** "When are you going to take the form of a dragon?"**

Kahilnar snorted out loud.** "You are no help."** He ignored the battle dragoness' glare and looked at Alagos. "Can I try again?" His own eagerness surprised him, but Alagos looked amused and only nodded. Kahilnar gave him a concerned look and the shape-shifter only shook his head. The Easterling frowned, not convinced. "Your head hurts and you're tired, aren't you?"

Alagos sighed silently, but nodded and simply sat, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand, watching, but no longer as a teacher. Both he and Kahilnar sensed the actual lesson was done for the day and now was the time for Kahilnar to see what he could do without instruction if he could do anything at all. The shape-shifter didn't think he'd make a very good instructor if he was unable to speak anyway and right now, his head hurt with the strain he'd put on it today. His throat was sore again, too and he felt tired. Sitting and simply observing was probably the best thing for him to do right now, and he did so, watching Kahilnar with interest.

The Easterling seemed to be thinking hard about what he wanted to change into, but after a time, he gave frustrated growl and relaxed. Giving up on the process he'd used twice now to change his form. "Argh, I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" He was speaking to himself, not expecting an answer and he certainly didn't get if from the person he thought might possibly answer. Sharpmist's voice in his head surprised him.** "Alagos is trying to teach you control and while that is well and good once you have changed your shape, why do you have to have such control before you shift?"**

Kahilnar frowned, thoughtful. Maybe Sharpmist was right. Or maybe she wasn't. Alagos had said he need to be able to control what creature he shifted into, but did that mean he had to have absolute control of his gift? Or did it mean he had to have complete control over his mind? The Easterling decided to test the theory and called his power again, feeling the wild heat of it flow through his veins. It sought something, he could clearly feel that, but instead of trying to harness the power, this time he just cleared his mind, cleared it of everything but the desire to change his form. Into what, he wasn't sure. Nothing came to mind and for a strange reason, Kahilnar felt that was right.

His power latched on to the thought, finding nothing else of substance the Easterling grinned even as he felt his form changing. Only...it wasn't...and yet, it was. And then it stopped, just like it had twice before. Kahilnar opened his eyes slowly, only to see that he was still at the same height that he'd been at as a human and in fact, his body was still that of a human. Confused, he didn't immediately see Alagos stunned look and instead started studying his body. The Easterling froze, his expression gaining an identical look to Alagos' own as he took in what had happened to him.

He now knew why his back felt strange as he took in the dragon-like wings that expanded from between his shoulder-blades, folded docilely against his back. They were huge, nearly the entire length of his body from his head to the ground and Kahilnar was willing to bet they'd probably be just as wide if he ever learned how to stretch them out. Their substance was like leather, the bones he could see appearing strong and their coloring was a dark green, just like his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at them and so failed to notice what Alagos had.

The shape-shifter's voice in his head was quiet. **"Kahil. Tail."** Only two words, but they immediately made the Easterling look down lower on his body and his mouth dropped at seeing the long, reptilian tail that lay slightly curled on the ground, sprouting from his lower back, appearing to be connected to his tail-bone if what he was feeling was correct. It was green like his wings, but unlike the wings, the tail had scales, dragon-like scales all tightly woven together. In fact...his arms had them too in certain spots, patches of small scales on the top of his forearms and the back of his hands. Just from feeling alone, Kahilnar could tell they were in uneven, but symmetrical patch on his legs and when he reached up to feel his face, his fingertips encountered a line of thin scales going underneath each of his eyes, spreading out a bit and then thinning again as they traveled over the bridge of his nose.

Kahilnar blinked into space before a grin spread across his face. He saw an answering one come to Alagos face and the shape-shifter spoke slowly in his head, his voice strained but determined.** "I have never seen this form. It is good."** Kahilnar could only nod and he looked up as Sharpmist approached, looking flabbergasted. It was an expression he hoped to see again and he told the dragoness as much in his mind. Sharpmist growled, but it didn't last long as she studied him, curious.

Eventually she spoke. "This isn't the form of a dragon. Why did you stop?" Kahilnar could only stare at her for a long moment before he started laughing, leaving Sharpmist to glare at him indignity, thoroughly frustrated with her bonded.

Alagos wisely chose to remain out of it, not saying a word to either of them.

* * *

**Please reviewy! They make me happy and right now, with having to pack for my family's move...I could use some happy! LOL**


	30. Amlugûr

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Never have. Never will. End o' story.

A/N ~ Yeps, still here. Even if I have been gone for...well, forever. Sorry about that!

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

Vultsin**  
**

_Vultsi _= Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine_  
_

_Kaluyak_ = Innumerable Pack

_Tvar-Menikii_ = Shape-Changers

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

Elven

_Sairalassë_ = Wise Leaf

_Estë_ = One of the Valar, the spouse of Irmo. She is the healer of hurts and weariness

_Maltasercë_ = Gold Blood

_Oromë_ = One of the Valar, the spouse of Vána. He is the brother of Nessa and called the "Huntsman of the Valar" and the "Great Rider"

_Olórin_ = Maia-name for Gandalf

_Hecilo_ = Forsaken, Outcast

_Dinehu_ = Silent Dog (rough translation, admittedly not accurate elven and not subject to change)

Rhûnic

_Bik Grov o Dolo_ = Wild Trees of Shadow

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - an Eastern name for a dragon_  
_

_Ceplina_ = Swift River

_Groron_ _Bridge_ = Strongwood Bridge

_Vizix Fork _= Salt Fork (a split in the Ceplina where the river meets the Sea of Rhûn)

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

* * *

**_Amlugûr ~ Dragon Heart_**

Kahilnar ignored Sharpmist's continued grumbling, looking back at his wings again with an intent expression. They lay heavy against his back, but not uncomfortably so and for some strange reason, the Easterling felt like they should be there. Like they should have always been there. He continued to stare at them and he only became aware of what he was really trying to do when he felt Alagos' fingers touch his arm. Kahilnar started, turning his head to look at the shape-shifter with a questioning expression.

**"Read mind."** The two words sounded hoarse even in Kahilnar's head and he didn't miss the pain that flitted through Alagos' amber eyes. What the shape-shifter had said registered in Kahilnar's head quickly, though, and he felt like smacking himself for not realizing this solution earlier. The Easterling's gift came to him swiftly when he called it forward, almost as if it was excited to finally be used again, and as he felt the intoxicating power flood his mind, Kahilnar had to admit that he'd missed using it. When under his control, his gift was certainly a challenge, but one he welcomed. It was only when it was raging beyond his ability to contain that it caused him pain and frustration. The Prince now let his eyes flood black and they met Alagos' own as the shape-shifter gazed back at him steadily.

**_Cannot force wing movement._** It was the first thought, slightly disjointed, but clear, that entered Kahilnar's head and he restrained his gift even as it tried to surge forward into the rest of Alagos' mind. Kahilnar was not going to let that happen again if he could help it. The last time he'd used his power on Alagos, the Easterling was the one who ended up on the ground screaming. The shape-shifter's mind was just too unpredictable, too deep and dangerous for Kahilnar's power to grasp and he really didn't want to subject himself to the pain of trying. So it was that he let his gift skim the top of the shape-shifter's mind and Alagos made sure to think hard about what it was he wanted Kahilnar to know, and keep his thoughts in order.

"Then what should I do?"

A smile made its way to Alagos' lips and it even reached his eyes as they danced with genuine amusement. **_Instinct._**

Kahilnar scowled, glaring balefully at his instructor. "I thought this lesson was about control?" He heard Sharpmist snort in laughter as she realized what the two males were doing and she sat back, merely watching them, her red eyes mainly focused on Kahilnar and the wings attached to his back. Her expression warred between annoyance and an emotion Kahilnar couldn't identify by just glancing at her - it was an emotion that would take deeper searching for him to understand and right now he was distracted. The Easterling glanced away from the dragoness, still mildly surprised that he couldn't read her mind with his power, and looked back at Alagos, awaiting his response.

The shape-shifter's smile only grew and he shrugged. **_Control main lesson. Take time. Instinct now, learn how work. Then control._**

The Easterling nodded, looking back at his wings with an odd expression. "How do I let instinct guide me? Is it something I can summon or..?" His black eyes looked at Alagos quickly to see the shape-shifter's immediately response. What he heard surprised him.

_**I don't know. I never felt instinct. I forced my shape-shifting power to do what I wanted because I had control over nothing else in my life and I wanted control over SOMETHING.**_ Alagos blinked even as Kahilnar's eyes widened and the shape-shifter's mouth formed a curse he couldn't actually utter as he looked away. The white-haired male took a deep breath and seemed to regain his composer as he looked back up. Kahilnar was having none of it, though, and shook his head, his black eyes meeting the closed-off amber ones that refused to really acknowledge at him even as they met his own.

"Don't, Alagos. I would rather know what you really think than have you pretend you know something you don't. It's not going to help me and it won't help you, either." The Easterling smiled a bit, seeing the guardedness lowering slowly in the other male. "Besides, when you answer immediately instead of thinking about it, your thoughts come through sounding like intelligent sentences. It's far easier to understand."

_**Not all my thoughts should be heard, Kahil.**_

A grin. "True, but I think we'll manage." At Alagos' raised brow and skeptical look, Kahilnar's voice grew serious again. "Alagos, nothing you say to me is going to go any further than me if you don't want it to. Trust me, Okahk." For a long moment, Alagos' mind was quiet and Kahilnar almost thought he wouldn't respond. The shape-shifter eventually nodded, though, and his thoughts were quiet, but clear, unhesitating.**_ I trust you. I don't trust me._**

Alagos' eyes were sad and yet angry in a way Kahilnar had never seen them and the Easterling said the first thing that came to his mind. "I trust you and between you and me, that is all that should matter. If I am willing to risk trusting you and you are willing to risk trusting me, then it does not matter whether we trust ourselves. We are accountable to each other, for each other. That is enough for me." Kahilnar's tone was firm and Alagos tilted his head, an eyebrow raised.

_**You have a strange way of looking at our friendship.**_

"Our friendship is strange on its own." Kahilnar's retort was fired quickly back and Alagos smiled, his eyes alight with amusement once more. He shook his head, white hair falling forward where he let it stay. The shape-shifter sighed silently and looked at Kahilnar's green wings again with a thoughtful expression, making an effort not to keep a filter on his thoughts. _**Green. I would have expected black. They look large enough to support his weight if he glides, but will they sustain an actual flight? The membrane is thin, like a dragonling's wings, but that makes sense. Dagoryn's were that way, too, when he shifted. They'll grow stronger in time. Does that tail provide balance or will it be a hindrance? Is this a permanent form or a transition? He's not yet a dragon, but he's not fully human-like anymore, either. This might be...**_

Alagos' thoughts trailed off into indistinct mumbles and Kahilnar only stared at him. "Alagos?"

The shape-shifter blinked, focusing on the Easterling again. **_What?_**

"What might this shape be? Is it wrong?"

**_No. It is unheard of, but I don't believe it is wrong. At least, I don't think I do. It is hard to tell. No it's not. It's logical. I just have to understand it._** Kahilnar waited silently as the shape-shifter tried to understand his own mind, interested in the process. He'd never had anyone who'd freely let him watch the process that went through a mind when it came to making a decision or unraveling a puzzle. He knew his own methods, but Alagos' were different and therefore, interesting to study. The white-haired male started with doubting his own words, second-guessing and then going back on what he already knew. He compared present circumstances to past ones and then drew new conclusions. And if Kahilnar was correct, the shape-shifter's gift seemed to be prodding him a bit, too, providing information before Alagos even asked about it, working subtly with the dragon even as he remained too distracted to realize it. Eventually Alagos spoke his thoughts more clearly, projecting them in a way that made sense.

Kahilnar had started moving his tail by this time and he looked at Alagos from watching the dragon-like appendage lift from the ground slowly, the tip of the tail creating small circles of concentration? Excitement? The Easterling wasn't sure, but it didn't matter as his tail dropped in surprise as Alagos touched his arm, gaining his attention. His black eyes met the white-haired male's gaze.

**_I believe shape-shifter have true form. Have form for most true self._** The shape-shifter looked frustrated by his own wording and Kahilnar laid a hand on Alagos' shoulder, happy when the shape-shifter didn't flinch. "Just tell me like you would if we were talking. Don't focus on getting every word right, just speak, Alagos."

The shape-shifter nodded and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly before opening his eyes again. **_Shape-shifter's have many shapes, you know this. I know I don't need to tell you. Sorry. Some forms are true forms, though. They are the shapes that represent the heart of a dragon. Mine is a human. Despite...I am a dragon, but I don't act like one. I act human even if I am terrified of most of them. I should hate them as Sharpmist said, but I don't and I am very much like them. My form, the one I revert to without thought, even in sleep, is human. Nahisya asked about this. I need to tell this to her._** Alagos blinked at the last thought, smiling a bit sheepishly for getting off topic, but Kahilnar only chuckled and gestured that Alagos should go on.

**_Every dragon has a form they revert to and it reflects what they feel they most are. Most shape-shifters will take the forms of dragons. Some have taken wolf shapes, like Dagoryn, or human shapes, elves, birds. The shape depends on the dragon. Shape-shifter dragons who are born...well, dragon, are taught from a young age what they are, what they can do and they know who they are. They are and will always be dragons. They were raised by dragons and are so taught to be dragons. I wasn't and neither were you or Dagoryn. Dagoryn's form is a wolf, a horse and a dragon. He is more diverse than I am because of Arienel. Her power molds his own to be what her gift needs. His does the same to hers. He is a bad example. Sorry._**

"Alagos, what does me not being raised by dragons have to do with the shape I have now?" Perhaps it would be good to prompt the shape-shifter's thoughts to stay on track. Alagos gave him a grateful look. Neither of them had really realized how difficult it could be to talk in thought, but both males also noticed that the more they focused, found what did not work and applied what did work, it was getting easier to actually communicate. And judging by the clearness in Alagos' eyes, Kahilnar knew the other male was not in pain from doing this. It made each frustration worth it.

_**You've taken the form that reflects what you are inside. You let your instincts guide you and your body has showed what is in your heart. You are not a dragon, but neither are you a human anymore, Kahil. I suspect no shape-shifter has taken this form because no dragon had your upbringing. No dragon was ever raised not knowing what they were AND raised to hate themselves. Shape-shifters, even if not raised in Clan, knew they were dragons. Even Tigeki knew and Dagoryn is a unique circumstance with Arienel. I knew what I was. You didn't know and hated your kind. Now you are torn between two races. Two parts of yourself. You can't choose and your body...it might be saying you don't need to. Not in the way you think, anyway.**_ Alagos watched Kahilnar's reaction carefully, unsure if he'd explained well enough. His thoughts were much more choppy than his mind-speech ever was, but after a moment, Kahilnar nodded, looking back over his shoulder at his wings once more. Alagos felt relief run through him, but remained mentally silent, letting the Easterling do as he would from here on.

Kahilnar, for his part, felt uncertainty come over him, but it didn't last long as he forced himself to stop thinking and just accept what he'd been told. He'd believed everything Alagos had told him so far, so even if it didn't make him entirely comfortable knowing he couldn't decide on two races within himself, he would trust that what the shape-shifter told him about his reaction to this problem. The Easterling sighed and looked away from the green, leather appendages connected to his back, studying the green, scaled tail that lay on the ground around him. Even as he looked at them, Kahilnar had a great desire to know how to move them, to feel the muscles that would control these new body parts and this time, instead of asking Alagos what he should do, he chose to remember what the shape-shifter had already said and go from there.

Instinct. It was funny thing. When he tried to focus on it, the knowledge eluded him, but when he gave up and didn't focus at all, it did what it would without his actual consent. It was unnerving in a way, but also something Kahilnar could learn to control to some degree, too. He chose to let his mind go blank now, only focusing on the feeling of his wings behind him, feeling their weight and the light brush of the leathery membrane as it touched his skin. Somehow in shifting into this form, he'd lost his shirt. Did clothing get absorbed? And how did his mind or body decide what clothes he needed and what he didn't? Kahilnar decided it was something he'd ask Alagos later and focused again on his wings...only to realize he really didn't have to. They were moving. Or had moved.

Kahilnar's green eyes widened with both surprise and the giddiness of a child as he took in the sight of his wings spread out behind him, their full length from wing-tip to wing-tip being almost twice his size, much larger than he'd originally thought. The Easterling stared at them and grinned as they moved again, folding a bit before stretching again and ascending further from the ground. This time when he thought about what he wanted them to do, his wings responded, muscles he was rapidly learning about obeying his thoughts tentatively. His tail was the same way, but it seemed to be more willing than his wings to do what he wanted...or maybe it was because it was less heavy and had simpler movements. Kahilnar really didn't care as he got the appendage to whip back and forth like he'd seen Sharpmist move hers.

The Prince looked up as the dragoness came closer to him, her head lowering as she took in the full length of his wings. She sniffed at them and then rumbled deep in her throat, giving Kahilnar a look that was less than impressed. "Can you take the form of a dragon? A complete dragon?"

Kahilnar blinked at her, feeling an instant anger flood his veins for reasons he didn't fully understand and didn't want to decipher at the moment. His wings snapped closed, folded against his back instantly and his tail started to lash back and forth of its own volition as he glared at the battle dragoness, his green eyes ablaze with a mixture of rage and a hurt he wouldn't admit to. "What if I don't want to be a dragon, Rovina? Maybe I am not ready for that! Is this not enough for you?" Kahilnar wasn't aware that the scales on his skin had begun to disappear or that his wings were beginning to shrink. All he knew was that Sharpmist was looking at him, speaking to him like his family always had. They'd always demanded more from him, not satisfied with what he could already do, what he had accomplished. And now Sharpmist was doing the same thing. All this ran through his mind like lightning and the white dragoness saw it clearly even as he spoke again, his voice harsh, a hiss, showing the Kahilnar she'd met that day in Harad. "If you wanted to Rishten to a dragon then you should have stayed with your Clan, Dragoness, because I will never be like you."

In his face, at that moment, Sharpmist saw the scared, rejected, angry Kahilnar she'd first been drawn to, had left her kin for. She felt something inside her tear with an agony she was not aware she could feel at the look in his eyes as she stared at him and when the Easterling spoke again, she found herself obeying without protest, without even thinking of not complying.

"Go away."

Kahilnar didn't watch when Sharpmist took to the air, but he could literally feel each wing-beat that took her away from him and though his anger tried to keep the pain at bay, something much deeper inside him was trying to be heard, trying to call her back. Kahilnar pushed it down. Later. He would talk to her later, but right now...right now he was hurt by what she'd said and he didn't know how to talk to her without revealing that. He'd gotten much too close to doing so already. He'd gotten too close to losing a control he was just now recognizing that he kept around Sharpmist.

**"Kahil."**

Alagos voice didn't immediately register in his mind, but Kahilnar's body was already turning toward the sound and he looked at the shape-shifter, bring his gift forward again with little thought. The white-haired male's thoughts came into his mind gently. _**She didn't mean to hurt you.**_

"She did, though." There was a stubborn lilt to Kahilnar's voice and Alagos resisted the urge to smile or roll his eyes. He sighed instead and looked away from Kahilnar, toward the waterfall in the distance as he knew whatever he would say would not be received well unless Kahilnar sought out his advice. The white-haired male didn't have to wait long before Kahilnar moved, coming into his line of sight again, looking reluctantly curious. The Easterling ran his hand through his black hair in frustration. Only Alagos seemed to notice that Kahilnar still had his tail - his wings and scales were gone - and the tip of it was making small circles as he thought. The Prince finally spoke. "I don't know how to handle her."

At Alagos' look, the Easterling elaborated, his black eyes distant. "I know I am managing - so is she - but neither of us seems to know how to..to.."

**"Control."**

"What?" Black eyes met amber, paying attention.

**_You are trying to control each other. It won't work and both know this. You won't admit it. To admit would mean to accept what hide from the other. It would mean accepting that you aren't honest with each other. You hide things. You use violence and sarcasm to talk, but that never shows what you feel.  
_**

Kahilnar looked both confused, but also angry. "What have I hidden from her?" Alagos didn't answer him, only holding his gaze and the Easterling felt suddenly very much like he WAS hiding something, maybe even from himself. He shook his head, glaring at the ground, unwilling to think about what this hidden thing might be and completely resistant to contemplating that he might feel something other than respect and growing camaraderie for his dragoness. "You and Gweltari never had this problem?" He looked back up at Alagos and the shape-shifter shook his head. **_No. She wanted to know me. I didn't like her. I didn't trust. Nahisya hid one thing, but we are open now. We mates now even if we are no joined in her human way. There is something I need to tell her now, and I haven't yet, but I will. I won't hide._**

"You don't tell her about what your gift tells you, about what it does to you. You tell me."

**_She knows. She accepts that I tell you. Not happy about it, but she accepts because she knows she does not understand like you._**

Kahilnar growled in frustration and Alagos smiled. He knew the feeling Kahilnar was going through, but he also knew that the Easterling would make the right decision. The Rishten would demand nothing less and the other bond...well, when both the dragoness and the Prince chose to acknowledge it, that would help, too. Still, Alagos could only do so much and he knew he'd done what he could for now. Kahilnar would think about his words, but the shape-shifter strongly suspected he wouldn't want to talk anymore about it now. So it was that when Kahilnar turned back to him and spoke on a different line of thinking, Alagos wasn't thrown by his change of topic.

"Last night, I met the Vultsi." If Kahilnar expected Alagos to be shocked, he was disappointed as all the shape-shifter did was nod, appearing interested. **_A Pyak of Vultsi. I doubt you met them all. The Vultsi haven't joined into a Kaluyak since the Hundred Year War._**

"That happened?" He blurted the question before he thought about it and Alagos gained an amused look.**_ From the beginning._** The small reprimand made Kahilnar's skin heat and he was glad for his darker complexion as he told Alagos what had happened the night before. It was only fair, especially if he wanted Alagos to tell him what he knew about the Vultsi. Somehow the Easterling felt Alagos' answers would be more informative than Sharpmist's had been. "You had lost consciousness and I was trying to decide how to drag you down the mountain when the first wolf appeared. She was cream-colored with a white stomach and front legs. The next wolf came out of the trees right after her and he was a steel gray color with a black-tipped tail and muzzle. I didn't know what to think. Neither of them showed any fear and I knew there were not supposed to be wolves in my land."

Kahilnar looked at Alagos as if asking for confirmation on that fact and the shape-shifter nodded. The Easterling nodded, too and continued. "They watched me and then the female spoke, saying I wasn't the one they were looking for."

**"Call."** Alagos said it softly and Kahilnar's eyes snapped to him. "Yes! Do you know what that is? Sharpmist didn't."

**_Sharpmist doesn't know the first thing about the Vultsi._**

Kahilnar raised a brow. "She said that the Vultsi were the enemies of dragons and that when the two were around each other, neither of the species' powers worked. She said they killed their own kind to start a war between the dragons and the Vultsi, and that the fault lied with them."

Amber eyes met black ones squarely. **_She was wrong. Sharpmist should not speak of things she does not understand._**

"What didn't she understand?"

Alagos looked away momentarily, almost as if he'd rather not say anything and Kahilnar's interest was piqued. He said nothing, though, and the shape-shifter soon looked back at him, amber eyes clouded, but his thoughts easier to read than they'd been since they'd started talking this way. _**The Vultsi are the like dragons in many ways that neither species wants to acknowledge. They are very different, too, though, and that is what both races choose to focus on instead of their similarities. It has led to great sorrow on both sides.**_

The white-haired male seemed to sigh silently. **_It is true that the Vultsi are the dragon's vice and the dragons are the Vultsi's weakness, but that was not always so. We would have done well to remember that we were to hold each other in check, but our purpose was not to destroy the other. We lost sight of this goal and so we fell and continue to fall in ways we don't always notice, but we feel nonetheless. The fault of the loss of life and the loss of peace between the dragons and the Vultsi lies with both species and was the decision of neither one race exclusively._**

"What happened?"

Alagos amber eyes clouded further, going back into time, to a place and people he had never met, but seemed to know as he related his thoughts. Kahilnar 'listened' in rapt attention, wanting to know who these wolves were who offered him protection, but seemed to want to take something from him, too.

**_We first became aware of the Vultsi as they are now nearly five hundred years ago. There was instant tension between us, but in the beginning, there were rules for each species concerning the other and violence stayed to a minimum. Then things began to change and this change came very suddenly, surprising many and leading to more fights between out kind until we began to forget why we had been brought together in the first place._**

**_Before this violence could escalate out of control, it was decided that two dragons and two Vultsi would be chosen to create a more lasting and tangible alliance between us. A female shape-shifter called Elenisil was chosen to become mates with a Vultsi called Kaaten. Another shape-shifter, Nimstone, and the Vultsi, Areys, were to switch places, to make their homes with the opposite species. Elenisil and Kaaten were the happiest with this arrangement, as they had been good friends before the alliance and were pleased to help both their species now. The two chose to stay in a place between both their races, hoping to negate any distention before it might arise this way._**

**_ Areys, the Vultsi sent to live with the dragons, found his life hard and few friends did he make for the dragons were slowly being turned against the Vultsi from the inside-out._ _Two dragons in the Clan, one of them an Ancient, were determined that the Vultsi would not be part of the Clan's life and one Vultsi agreed with them. Together the three worked together to ignite hate between the two races. Hunting parties were killed left and right, children went missing, lone Vultsi were hunted down and the same applied to dragons. The killing soon grew to be too much and Areys feared for his life. He tried to leave the Clan in secret, but in the end, killed a battle dragon who would not let him depart. The death of a dragon in their home spurred the rest of the Clan into calling for an all out war. Between both the traitorous Ancient and the dragon helping him the deaths of Elenisil, Kaaten and Nimstone were achieved as well, the blame of all three deaths falling on the Vultsi to drive them to defend that which they claimed they had not done._**

Alagos looked away from Kahilnar, his thoughts falling silent. The Easterling frowned. "That's not quite how Sharpmist told the story. Did the Hundred Year War really happen then?" The shape-shifter only nodded before looking back at the black-haired youth and there was something in his gaze that Kahilnar could not pinpoint but hesitated at asking about. **_They told you something._** It wasn't a question and Kahilnar didn't look away from the amber eyes that watched him intently. "They said to tell you that the Vultsi have not forgotten the Tvar-Menikii. I told them you were my Vtori."

The shape-shifter finally looked surprised by that last bit and Kahilnar heard Alagos thoughts spin slightly out of control as they seemed to race faster than the Easterling could logically follow. He gave up trying, waiting until the shape-shifter stabilized before raising a brow. "I take it I didn't go the correct route with that decision?"

**_No, you did fine. I am just...wary of their agreement to protect you...and me. We are both dragons, whether we look like it or behave so and the Vultsi know this._**

"Do you think their offer true?" Kahilnar was not starting to wonder why he'd accepted it in the first place. The wolves have showed what they thought of dragons even before Sharpmist and Alagos had informed him the past the two races shared. Why hadn't he taken that more into account? The Easterling suddenly felt like he might have made a choice that would have more consequences than he could deal with. Alagos answer when he looked back at the white-haired male didn't help the uncertainty he felt, but it did quiet his fear slightly if not completely.

_**I think the Vultsi true in whatever they promised you, but that includes what they want in payment, Kahil. I can not tell you what is right or wrong in this. I wish I... The Vultsi have their own...culture...way. Rules. I have some power among them, but... I don't have enough. Not enough to break their Call. I wouldn't even if I... It is theirs to follow...just as Singingheart followed the call of her heart. It led to the dragon's salvation. The Vultsi deserve the same chance.**_

Salvation? "This Call...what is it, Alagos?"

_**It is not my place to tell.**_

"But you do know." It wasn't a question and it wasn't said in anger, but Kahilnar needed to know for sure. He didn't understand why Alagos couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, but he respected the shape-shifter in a way he respected few and if Alagos said he couldn't tell, the Easterling wouldn't press him to - he'd learned to not do that much since they'd met each other. As it was Alagos only nodded, rubbing his temples and Kahilnar accepted the answer for what it was, going quiet. He debated telling Alagos exactly what it was the Vultsi wanted from him, but didn't. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't entirely believe it himself or he just didn't think it an actual threat at this point, but for whatever reason, he remained quiet on the matter.

The two males remained silence for a time before Alagos tapped Kahilnar on the shoulder, his mouth curved in an amused smile. **"Tail."**

Kahilnar blinked and then looked down and behind him at the green tail that was still attached to him. His wings were still absent, but the long appendage seemed to want to stay and the Easterling eyed it for a long moment before shrugging, laughter at the edge of his words. "It can stay if it wants. I'm not sure how to make it leave anyway."

Alagos only shook his head and then looked up as a shout reached his ears. He gave a glance to Kahilnar and frowned in disapproval to see the other male's tail was gone. He would need to talk to Kahilnar about control again it seemed... The shape-shifter shook his head and looked outward again to see who was coming. He needn't have bothered as a more than familiar mind almost flew into his own and the shape-shifter's amber eyes flashed green-gray for a moment with the suddenness in which Gweltari contacted him. The woman was before him a moment later, clear worry in her eyes even as she wrapped her arms around him, almost like she was trying to reassure herself that he was fine. Alagos held her close for a moment, his own mind soothing her frazzled one before he pulled back, slightly confused. **"Nahisya, what's wrong?"** Alagos had just enough time to see Thalbor and Taurnar - who'd followed their sister - share amused looks before Gweltari was pushing away from him, her eyes stormy and her face even more so.

_"What's wrong! Kahilnar had to bring you back down the mountain, unconscious, and then I wake up and your aren't there, and I can't contact you! No one has seen you and then...you were in pain. I couldn't find you."_ Her voice had begun angry, snappish, but ended quietly and Alagos touched her face gently, his eyes holding her own with apology. The ranger woman sighed, seeing that he was in too much pain to mind-speak to her and at his raised brow she smiled a bit, but the expression faded as her mind sank more deeply into his own, seeing something she'd not noticed before. _"Alagos...what happened?"_ They both knew she wasn't talking about the night before and the shape-shifter shook his head, but looked at Kahilnar, silently asking the black-haired male to speak for him. The Easterling did so without protest, inwardly curious himself, and Gweltari cast him a glance, but then looked back at Alagos, somehow knowing that they were his words even before Kahilnar started speaking.

_"He says he will tell you later, when he can talk again, but Tigeki, Katun and Mahayre are both coming to see you now and you should go with them."_ The Easterling blinked, raising a brow, but Gweltari didn't seem surprised that Alagos would know the information and only stepped closer to her bonded, touching his cheek gently._ "You will tell me?"_ It was a whisper, just between them and her green-gray eyes held his amber ones intently.

**"Yes."** It was said quietly and Alagos' amber eyes seemed to wince at the pain the one word caused him, but Gweltari only nodded, taking a breath and dropping the subject. For now. _"The healers say you might be sick and that's why the fevers won't leave. They left medicine in the tent. It will help fight the sickness, but will also bring it to a head until they can create a direct remedy. The symptoms could get worse for a while. Will you take it?"_ The expression in her eyes was pleading, even as her voice was soft and uncertain, and the shape-shifter nodded after a moment while inwardly he was unsure whether that was a good choice or not. He didn't feel sick, but...maybe he was. What other explanation was there for his sudden collapses and the fevers that wracked him at odd times? Alagos frowned inwardly, but decided he'd try the herbs and medication. If they didn't work, he'd stop, but what harm would there be in trying?

Gweltari smiled at him, her expression somewhere between relieved and unsure, and she stood on her toes to kiss his lips gently before turning swiftly to look at her brothers who were watching with crossed arms and raised brows. One of them had whistled and now her green-gray eyes narrowed, trying to figure out which one of them it had been. Neither twin was confessing, though, and Thalbor only grinned. _"Don't worry about him, Tari, We'll keep an eye on your dragon."_ Both Rangers had to admit that it was strange seeing their sister in love once again as neither of them had thought her heart would heal from the injury it had sustained last time, but they were happy for her. It didn't mean they were not going to completely give Alagos a hard time about it, though, even if it was all in good fun.

Alagos raised an eyebrow this time, a silent question in his face and a knowing look in his eyes. Gweltari asked his question for him without even turning around to look at him, her mind on the same track as her shape-shifter's for me reason than one. _"And just what and where do you plan on taking him?"_ Her hands were now on her hips and the twins looked at each other with cautious expressions, neither one wanting to stir their sister's ire. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea...

_"We planned on asking Alagos if he wanted to go hunting."_

This time Gweltari did turn to look at her bonded and the white-haired male hesitated for a moment before nodding. He didn't particularly want to go hunting, but this might be a good opportunity to get to know Thalbor and Taurnar better and if he was hunting, he didn't have to talk. The ability to not be able to was becoming more difficult for him to truly accept each day, even if he was getting used to it on a grudging level.

The two Rangers grinned at his answer and Gweltari sighed, rubbing her temples for a moment before casting her brother's a glance. _"Fine, but watch him and DON'T do anything to make me want to hurt you."_ She knew her brothers would understand the warning well enough. Alagos seemed to be doing all right, but he HAD only recently gotten back from being captured again and the ranger woman knew better than anyone how jumpy he still was. She looked at Alagos for the next part, her glare and threat delivered to her brothers. _"The last thing we need is for you to collapse again."_ The shape-shifter smiled, his amber eyes amused and the ranger woman couldn't help but smile, too, even as she turned to walk away. _"I love you, but don't scare me or I might have to change my mind."_ The teasing in her words were clear and both Thalbor and Taurnar snorted after her. It was Kahilnar who spoke though, his voice carrying a hint of sarcasm.

"Right. I would believe that threat when she could prove it."

Alagos only shook his head, once again not saying a thing and strangely grateful that he didn't have to, at least this time.

* * *

The Easterling grimaced at the cave entrance before him, really wishing he were anywhere else but here. Well, maybe not anywhere else, but still. He sighed before lifting his head and entering, his green eyes taking in everything instantly inside the cavern. He saw the Yileke was bent slightly over a piece of parchment, writing in neat script and she smiled when she noticed him. Kahilnar was unsure how she'd known he'd come in as she could not hear a thing, but he gave a slight smile back, wondering again at how like his - their - mother she looked. And then there was Nareke who eyed him the moment he walked in, but didn't comment or even acknowledge his existence further, looking back over at Daerhael and continuing to talk to him.

"The valley may have changed, Daer, but it doesn't mean that Kilicar won't get to us eventually. We've been given more time, that's it. We still have too few soldiers, too few men who know how to fight."

"Nareke, you have a whole valley full of men willing to put their hand to a sword to defend Rhûn. Use them. Train them."

The brown-haired woman practically growled as she waved a furious hand. "How! We don't have enough people qualified to train them." The Rebel Leader started pacing and Daerhael sighed, rubbing his temples in a way that showed Kahilnar that the two had hashed out this conversation before with no satisfactory result. The Easterling looked between the two for a moment before speaking, his voice a lot more confident than he felt. "You have people now, Nareke."

Hazel eyes glared at him, but the woman didn't argue, raising a brow. She couldn't say she liked Kahilnar, not even knowing they were siblings, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some ideas she could use. Heck, he might actually be a leader in the making. Being a Prince wasn't enough of a convincing card for Nareke and, though she didn't know it, Kahilnar would have agreed with her. The Easterling now came closer, his expression thoughtful. Maybe it was a good thing he'd come here...

"We have three Rangers in this camp, and though they are from the North, their kind have always managed to thwart any enemies they've come up against, including us." There was no shame in pointing out that their allies had once been even better than them in battle, especially when these same people could now help them defeat an enemy of their own. Nareke saw the sense in his and nodded, truly listening now.

"Gweltari, Thalbor and Taurnar are all trained in their art and they could train others apt to their kind of fighting. Katun may look like a lady, but she can fight and she can teach others, women perhaps, who would be willing to learn. You have some good soldiers within this camp. Promote them. Even the Rovin might be of some help. Emeraldsong and Dashheart are not necessarily warriors, but they can fight and they can teach those who might be willing to work with the Eastern Rovin in battle. The Tsubasa are no strangers to battle either. We have more allies and help than you might think, Nareke."

"My brother will help you." The young voice made Kahilnar, Nareke and Daerhael all turn swiftly to see both Acwyn and Actreo standing in the doorway, the two elven children looking determined and...powerful in a way that none of the adults had expected. Except maybe Yileke. The woman had looked over, almost as if the twin's presence had actually been heard by her and the woman spoke in her monotone voice, her words sending a strange chill into the air.

"You must show yourselves." There seemed to be a strange command-like quality to her voice and two sets of blue eyes, one dark and the other light, looked toward the deaf woman with curious, but also calculating expressions. "Under who's orders?" The question came from Actreo and Yileke answered immediately. Her quick response, when she should not have heard it, surprised no one but Kahilnar and the Easterling realized there was a lot more to his sister than he'd suspected.

"So says the One who created you, Maltasercë." There was now unmistakable power and authority behind Yileke's voice and the two elven children seemed to both humble themselves and yet stand taller before it. Actreo lowered his dark blue eyes, his head clearly bowing. "It will be as You say."

The Presence left as quickly as it had come and Yileke seemed to glow for a moment, a smile on her face before she simply went back to her writing and every eye swung around toward the elven twins. Only...it wasn't children standing there anymore but a grown male of great stature and prowess. His hair was a still a yellow color, but almost seemed to be spun of gold now and his dark blue eyes clearly showed great knowledge...and great threat. A large bow hung on his back along with a quiver full of arrows with feathers of gold and blue. A large sword hung at his hip, looking for all the world like an extension of his body. By his side was his complete opposite in every way but looks; a woman of surpassing beauty with golden hair that fell to her waist, curling about her face gently. Her light blue eyes were gentle and seemed to glow with an internal light and a garland of blue flowers sat on her head. A horn hung on her hip, but nothing else did she carry and her smile was kind, her voice friendly.

"I am Sairalassë, servant of Estë and this is my brother Maltasercë, servant of Oromë. We have been sent to help you against this new Dark One. Much as Olórin was sent before us to help those of Arda to face Sauron."

Maiar. They were Maiar! The realization came to Kahilnar quickly and he stared at them for a long moment before looking at Nareke who had an equally amazed expression on her face. "See? We have people to help train the soldiers." His voice was calm, almost detached and the brown-haired woman looked at him with wide eyes before a smile tugged at her lips and she turned back to the two Maiar standing calmly in the cave's opening, merely waiting for the siblings to speak to them.

"Your help is greatly accepted." No one seemed willing to ask the two powerful beings before them why they'd taken the guise of children or how it was that they even WANTED to help in this war, only accepting it as true. Who were they to argue with higher power? If Actreo and Acwyn - for they could think of them as nothing else - wanted to fight for them under the command of the Valar, or even Eru, then that was their choice and there was very little the mortals or even the immortals could do about it.

Kahilnar, for his part, was the most calm about the idea, perhaps for the simple reason that he'd been exposed to too many surprises in too short a time and his mind was fast becoming used to them, used to accepting things he didn't entirely understand, especially if those things offered help instead of hurt. The Easterling now turned back Nareke and the map the woman had been looking at, his green eyes narrowed. His sister saw the expression and managed to turn her attention back to him as the two Maiar left as simply as they'd come, no explanation in their arrival or their departure. Even Daerhael seemed a bit shook up at what had happened. In fact, the only one who was acting as if everything was perfectly fine was Yileke as she continued to write.

"What is this?" Red marks had been placed on the map, clearly indicating where their enemy was - Kahilnar was slightly concerned about the number of red marks their were - but that's not what had drawn his question forth. No, it was the blue marks that made him curious, especially as they originated in Harad and traveled north, up to the River Ceplina where the marks went to the Groron Bridge before turning back and doubling on themselves, heading west for the crossing near Vizix Fork near the Sea of Rhûn. The blue marks faded away after that. Green eyes looked up to meet Nareke's hazel and the two didn't seem to hold any hostility toward the other as they both focused on something they could understand.

"That is Prince Amr of Harad's army. Our scouts have been following his progress as have Kilicar's. We think he aims to attack Kilicar at the Dark Lord's heart; his Fortress in Bik Grov o Dolo. Daerhael and I have been discussing ways to try and deter Amr from undertaking such a mission. He doesn't know what he's up against. Kilicar is mustering more creatures than even we can estimate at this point and we could use Amr's help, just as he could used ours."

"Why not have one of your scouts tell him this?"

Nareke frowned, her arms crossed as she looked down at the map. "Rhûn's relationship with Harad is strained at best and he doesn't know us, much less any scouts who might be able to get close enough to speak with him. We are not sure how to convince him we are his allies and Yileke and I can not afford to leave the valley, not yet. I dare not send Daerhael at this point either. He is needed here for the time being."

"Send me. I can get close enough to Amr to speak to him. Amr and I are...friends. He visited Al-Salyha last year and I have seen him since then. If I talk to him, he will listen to me." Kahilnar suddenly saw purpose in his flight from his home now and with that purpose came a strange desire to actually do something with it. The Easterling looked at both his sister and Daerhael, his expression resolved. "I can get there faster than any scout could, too. Sharpmist's wings are faster than a horses hooves."

Nareke's expression sharpened, clear distrust on her face. He might have been her brother, he even might have rearranged her valley in an impressive show of power, but that didn't mean she trusted him. Not entirely at least. "How do I know you will do what you say you will, Hecilo?"

"I am not a spy, Nareke." The reply was growled, Kahilnar's patience reaching its limit and Daerhael's sigh was audible, loudly so as he literally came between the bristling siblings. "Enough. Nareke, even if you do not trust him, you know enough to trust me." His gray-green gaze held the woman's until she shifted her eyes to the side with an irritated sound, but not arguing and the guard looked then at Kahilnar, his expression equally as sharp as it had been with Nareke. "You are sure Amr will listen to you?"

"Positive."

Daerhael looked undecided for a long moment before he nodded, looking at Nareke again. The Rebel Leader was reluctantly giving her own consent, as well as her own brand of a threat. "Fine. If you can get Amr on our side, then we might have a chance against Kilicar's new creatures, but if you are not back in a month's time you will no longer be considered a friend to the Rebellion. My men will shoot you on sight, Prince. Make no mistake about that."

"Understood."

"Good. You leave on the morrow."

Kahilnar nodded. Sharpmist was going to be more than happy with this, he was sure as it meant action, something to keep the dragoness busy. Crap! Sharpmist...he still needed to talk to her, didn't he? The Easterling could have groaned.

* * *

Alagos had quickly separated from the twins after they'd entered the woods and the two Ranger had seemed to understand the now white wolf's desire for solitude, letting him go only with the instruction to meet up with them in an hour. None of the males had any doubt that Alagos would be able to find them and they went their separate ways. They simply wouldn't tell Gweltari about this...

The shape-shifter now padded through the forest silently, his nose taking in the smells around him without thought, simply working naturally for the shape he was in. There was a slightly strange smell in the air, but it only smelled animalistic so Alagos didn't quite ignore it, but he didn't let it bother him either as he made his way through the woods. His feet were taking him to a spot he'd been to before, the ledge overlooking the valley and he wasn't exactly surprised to see the golden-haired elf there, sitting calmly on the edge of the ledge, one leg dangling over the sheer drop and the other bent up to his chest with his arms around it. Brown eyes looked over swiftly as the wolf came into the open and the elf smiled slightly, his head tilting with interest. "Mae govannen, mellenig. I had not expected to see you again." The elf didn't move as Alagos came closer and the wolf sat a good distance away from the being of light, his ears pricked.

To be truthful, he had not been sure he'd see the elf again, either, but something in him had hoped he would. The other male interested him and being able to listen to someone else talk, without having any pressure of answering back, was a relief Alagos needed. Besides, Eru had made it clear that this was a task He wanted Alagos to be involved in...whatever it was. The shape-shifter now watched the golden-haired male quietly and eventually the elf looked back over at him, his brown eyes curious, almost as if he expected Alagos to answer him.

"Are you here for the same reason I am?"

Alagos tilted his head, but then jerked it around to the right, his hackles raising immediately as he heard movement in the trees behind him. The wolf was standing a moment later and the elf had risen more swiftly than the canine, drawing his blade calmly, his brown eyes lightening a few shades as he studied the trees. They both stayed that way for what seemed like forever before the first creature entered the clearing of the ledge. Three others followed it and Alagos bared his teeth, his fur standing on end as he studied the animals before him. They were hideous, dirt and blood covering their bodies and two of them looked like large vultures with a cat's body, covered in dirty and crusted black feathers, their necks long and their faces birdlike. Another creature appeared to look like an oxe with human hands that held a strong axe and the last creature resembled...snake?

The white wolf shook his confusion away, noticing that these creatures had been the smell he'd detected earlier. The canine didn't know what they were, but he did know without a doubt that they were the enemy judging by their fierce noises as they approached and the shape-shifter didn't hesitate before leaping, his entire demeanor silent but deadly as he hit one of the vulture-cats and the two went tumbling in a tangle of claws, a razor-sharp beak and fangs. The creature under him screeched, latching on to the wolf's shoulder, it's feet trying to gut his stomach and Alagos gave a silent cry of pain before his teeth were giving back as good as they'd gotten, trying to get the other animal to let go even as he kept moving to avoid the monster's claws.

The elf, for his part, had moved as well and was executing every move he made with a dancer's grace that defied logic, every move calculated, almost as if the golden-haired male had all the time in the world to think about what he wanted to do. His sword was a silver blur and the only thing his enemies could seem to focus on for a brief moment before they were struck was his golden hair, gleaming in the sun like yellow fire. His body was too fast for them and in his blue eyes, there was no mercy. The thing that puzzled Alagos, however, as he finished with the vulture-cat he'd been fighting, was that the monsters the elf was fighting...weren't truly attacking him. Not like they were Alagos.

The thought made him mentally frown even as he dodged the axe-strike to his head, his body already dripping blood and the canine gave a silent snarl that tore at his throat unpleasantly, but was worth it as his fangs struck like lightening, slashing the monster's arm open from wrist to elbow. The creature bellowed in pain before the sound was cut off, the elf's blade entering the monster's back. Silence reigned in the clearing, every creature dead and the two fighters looked at each other.

The elf finally knelt to one knee, lowering his sword to the ground and his hands were strangely gentle considering what he'd just finished doing and he turned Alagos' head to look more closely at the canine's shoulder. The would was nasty looking, but not all the deep and the golden-haired male said as much before looking into amber eyes with a strange expression in his brown eyes. "You fought well, boy. Thank you." He pet the wolf's head a bit roughly, but nothing Alagos found hurt, before standing, looking around in disgust as the creatures that surrounded them.

"I didn't think they'd venture this far into the valley. Wonder how they got in..." The elf frowned, thinking to himself and he finally sighed shaking his head. Oh well. They'd gotten in somehow and while it would need to be investigated, there was nothing he could do about it now. The elf gave the canine another look and spoke quietly. "Come, boy."

Alagos pricked his ears, an amused expression in his eyes, but he followed the elf when the being of light started into the woods, limping after the other male and trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. He was grateful that in a short time, he could shift back into another form and heal from this completely. He just wasn't going to do it in front of the elf. Curiosity ate at him and he knew that the only way he might get some answers about the other male was if he searched for them with his gift, which was already giving him trouble, or wait for the elf to tell him what he would. The canine chose the latter, trailing behind the elf until the other male led him to a large tree that extended a great distance above the others around it. The roots twisted and twined above the ground, providing perfect places to sit or even find shelter from the weather and it's large branches were perfect for climbing, the hollow-like structure in the middle of the tree giving it a sturdy base. Alagos didn't find himself surprised that an elf would have such a place to visit. Trees were just an elven thing, no matter what kind of elf one might be.

The shape-shifter now dropped to his stomach, resting his blood-clotted shoulder as the elf found a seat on the roots around them, starting to clean his blade. Silence descended between the two males until the elf spoke. "I'm not sure why I am talking to you. It doesn't make sense, but...it helps." Dark brown eyes looked up to meet the amber ones of the canine and the elf smiled slightly. "You don't mind, do you boy?"

Alagos only snorted through his nose, able to make the noise simply for the fact that it was air being pushed violently through two small canals and therefore it didn't require any actual noise from his throat. It was enough to get his opinion across to the elf, too, as he laid his head on his paws and the golden-haired male chuckled, going back to his work on his sword. "The Empath hasn't left and she's now getting sword-lessons from Mountain." The elf frowned. "She's terrible, but...she does have potential and she has spirit. Every time I knocked her down, she got back up. It surprised me. I didn't think she would."

Alagos tilted his head, showing he was listening and the elf shook his head, obviously frustrated with himself or was he just frustrated with the Empath that Alagos was sure was Noruiel? It didn't seem to matter either way as the other male changed the subject slightly. "Mountain like her. I trust him, but he's made mistakes before...one of them being taking care of me." An almost fond smile seemed to come to the elf's face and he looked over at Alagos almost as if he were looking at an friend who'd yet to hear a story. "I met him a little after my eight hundredth birthday, after I'd left my village...and I hated him. He wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't fathom why. I did almost everything to make him go away and he endured it all, and believe me, that was a lot to ask of anyone. But he earned me trust and my respect. It's not something many can do and he's been my Second ever since."

The elf sighed, running his hand through his hair in a thoughtful, but frustrated way. "I just...I don't know if I trust him about this. He has no reason to dislike her, to distrust her, but...I do." The male said it quietly and Alagos felt his fur raise slightly as the blue started coming back to the elf's gaze and the canine stood abruptly, making well and sure his action caused noise on the leaves under him. The sound seemed to jolt the being of light back to his sensed and he frowned at the wolf, setting his sword down and coming toward the white wolf. "Let's look at your shoulder, boy?"

Alagos put his ears back, not liking the sound of that at all, but stayed still nonetheless for the elf, his amber eyes clearly showing their long-suffering expression. The elf saw it and chuckled, studying the canine from the corner of dark brown eyes even as he rose and went to the tree, pulling out a wooden box from a beneath a cluster of roots and opening it, pulling out a water skin and clean rags to clean the wolf's shoulder with. "I can't keep calling you that, can I?" He said the words contemplatively and Alagos gave the other male a look, his ears back. The elf smiled again and came back over, getting to work carefully on the 'animal's' shoulder, his movements cautious. They became less so as Alagos made absolutely no move toward aggressiveness or protest at the treatment. Gweltari was going to kill him...and he almost felt sorry for Taurnar and Thalbor for the lecture they'd get from the ranger woman...almost.

"Fine, I understand. Then what should I call you?" Brown eyes looked into amber thoughtfully and the elf's fingers came to scratch behind one of Alagos' ears. Despite himself, the shape-shifter leaned into the touch, his tail wagging almost without his consent. He really couldn't be faulted, though. Any canine liked being scratched there! "You never make a sound. Not a whine or a growl, though, you almost look like you want to." The speculative tone in the elf's voice had Alagos tilting his head, his eyes intelligent as they bore into the elf's own brown ones and the being of light smiled a bit. "Dinehu. That's what I'll call you."

Alagos' mouth opened in a the wolf version of a grin. He could tolerate that. The response seemed to please the elf and he held out his hand, palm up. "I'm Maethorion. Nice to meet you, Dinehu." The elf's smile widened as Alagos calmly placed his paw into the other male's own and they shook their paw and hand respectively in a mutual understanding that neither was quite sure they actually understood, but felt was right.

* * *

**Do I even DARE ask for a review...or should I be getting out a shield because you are all going to start throwing things at me?**


	31. Tortha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkien's. And yeah, that might mean the only thing you recognize is the names because everything else is made up. Oh well.

A/N ~ Ummm...Hi? Yeah, long time, no see. I know. I'm sorry, especially since I don't have a great excuse for not writing for so long. I hope not have that big of a gap between this chapter and the next in the future, promise! *crosses fingers* Thank you to anyone who's still here!

**Vultsin**

_Vultsi_ = Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack_  
_

_Huuma_ = Human

_Tvar-Menikii_ = Shape-Changers

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Necib Pyak_ = Noble Pack

**Rhûnic**

_Nahisya_ = Special One, Shy One

_Rovin(a)_ == Great Teeth - an Eastern name for a dragon_  
_

_Sertek_ = Evil Ones

_Unifroro_ = Dark Healer

_Asthera_ = An herb that lowers the ability to perceive what is true and what is false in the mind

**Dracon**

_Kalei_ = Dragon

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Elven**

_Amin Sadron_ = My Faithful-One

___Manarwë_ = Doom/Fate

_Maltasercë_ = Gold Blood

_Sairalassë_ = Wise Leaf

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron or wolf-speech (body language).**

* * *

**_Tortha ~ Control_**

Alagos left Maethorion soon after their handshake, the elf being called away by an impatient voice that the shape-shifter was pretty sure was the 'Mountain' the other male was always talking about and the canine looked after him thoughtfully, once more wondering just what purpose his presence served in the elf's life. He had no doubt that he was doing as Eru wanted in interacting with the other male, and he felt it was right that he not look to his gift for answers about the golden-haired male, but he still could help but wonder... Alagos sighed, the sound passing through his sore throat, reminding him to stop trying to make noise with it and he got up, his shoulder flaring in pain in protest. He gave it an impatient look and changed his form quickly, the injuring instantly healing before he went back to his wolf form, knowing was safer in the woods than his human one, especially if there were more of those creatures around. The shape-shifter started through the woods and as he made his way through the trees soundlessly, his nose was on alert for both Taurnar and Thalbor. He spotted their scent coming from his left after a few minutes of retracing his steps, but didn't immediately veer toward the smell because something else drew his attention.

His gift surged through him without warning, overwhelming and Alagos stopped, his ears back and an instant growl springing to his already raw-feeling throat. Images and voices swarmed his mind, too fast to sort through, just like before and Alagos felt like his skull would split open as his vision wavered and a sick feeling settled in his stomach. When he tried to push the power back, to control it and just make some sense of it, pain made the attempt almost futile, but eventually the shape-shifter got a hold on his gift. He snarled at it silently, pushing away that which he knew was not important for him to see and trying to figure out what it was his power actually wanted him to see.

And in the back of his mind, he knew this was going to cost him. His body had taken too much today between the strange attack of his mind that morning with Sharpmist, to the way he'd communicated with Kahilnar for their lesson and then physically fighting off strange monsters to help Maethorion. He was going to pay some kind of price for this and all he could do was wait for the consequences to fall. Right now though, he focused his concentration on understanding the message his gift was trying to get across.

It came to him suddenly and the shape-shifter cloudy amber eyes widened in surprise. Kahilnar was leaving the valley? Alagos studied that information, feeling like the information was becoming known to him even faster than he was requesting it. And then something else was coming into his mind, a the faintest sound of laughter that the male recognized and a shiver of fear passed through his body at the memory even as the laughter seemed to grow louder, closer...before cutting off completely. His power was just suddenly gone and Alagos started in surprise, his hackles raising at a feeling he remembered well, understood what was happening.

The white wolf sensed the other wolves before he smelled them or heard them, and his hackles rose even further as he turned to regard them with calm amber eyes. The pack was not exactly large, consisting of five wolves - though, Alagos knew at least one wolf, Helper, would be at the den with the cubs - but the wolves themselves were huge, all three males bigger than him by a few inches and the females nearly his size. Golden and yellow eyes gleamed at him, showing extraordinary intelligence and two of the greater wolves in build and aura stepped forward, the male being a gray wolf with a black-tipped tail and muzzle and the female a cream color with white paws and underbelly. The wolves behind them were red, brown and black, a female - most likely the Vtori by the way she stood - and two males - the brown being the Apos with how low he crouched to the ground and the other a Helper - respectively.

They spoke to Alagos, not in words or mind-speech, but in growls and snarls, body language and tail-wags, their eyes and ears. It was a language he understood completely well for more than one reason and Alagos listened to it with fond memories, but also a wariness that he knew was prudent. These were Vultsi and despite his form, he was a dragon. And all of them knew that fact perfectly well and though they would not attack him without cause, it was still smart to be careful around one another.

_You are marked by the Tusara Pyak. You are a Vultsi-friend. How is this possible, Tvar-Menikii? _The large wolf's eyes were narrowed, almost suspicious. They'd seen Alagos already, had studied him then, but now he was awake and he could explain the oddities they sensed around him. Or at least they could ask. Every Vultsi was well aware that dragons, and knowledge dragons especially, answered questions when they felt the need to, when it suited them. And this dragon...had more knowledge than most if his gift was anything to go by. They could feel it, curling around them, a searing energy that they now contained, kept from the white wolf before them, but he didn't seem worried about the fact and his amber eyes kept their own gifts prisoner, out of their reach. It was something that neither species had ever been comfortable with, but had to endure as they had to endure each other. The will of Eru would not have it otherwise.

Alagos answered the question, though, truthfully too, and the Vultsi were impressed and surprised by his grasp of their language, the ease in which he spoke it. Even full blooded knowledge dragons, blessed with the ability of tongues, did not always use their silent language of wolf-speak entirely correctly. This shape-shifter did it like he was born to their kind.

_I traveled and hunted with the Tusara Pyak when I was but a young dragon. They saved me from my kin in the first few months after I fled my home. It was Reiu Matos and Rali Saytia who gave me the Mark of Protection before I left their presence._

The Rali before him laid her ears back, her 'voice' a growl. _That is a high honor, one only given to the closest of Vultsi-friends. What right did you have to it? Why would the Tusara Pyak give such a thing to a Kalei? What bewitchment did you place on them to obtain such a blessing?_

Alagos snarled, the silent sound hurting his throat, but the threat, the displeasure he felt came through just fine to the other wolves in the form of his ears going back, his amber eyes flashing and his fangs showing as his tail raised defensively. _Never speak to me of bewitchment, she-wolf!_ Alagos seemed to blaze with anger, his amber eyes looking like they were glowing and his fur bright. _The Kalei no longer practice such arts and have not for many Ages! It is you and your kind who have yet to prove yourselves, and you would do well to remember it. The Kalei can fall back into the darkness, but your kind are still constantly in its shadow. Do not speak to me of bewitchment. I know it not and the protection given me was not asked for, nor was it gained by trickery._

The wolves growled, their fangs showing, fur bristling, but at a sharp command from their Reiu, they quieted and the gray and black wolf looked at Alagos once more, his golden eyes speculating. _The Reiu Huuma-Kalei named you his Vtori. I now begin to see why. You have a courageous heart, Tvar-Menikii, and your power is a strong one._ _You know more than you say._ _Why then are you a Vtori and not a Reiu?_ Alagos' fur went down, laying flat again and he answered calmly once more, the threat gone for now. It was the way of predators, dragons and Vultsi especially. Things would be fine between them until they were not and then were again. There was very little rhyme or reason to the shifting moods and attitudes, but both species understood it and accepted it for what it was.

_It is not my place to lead, but to advise. My Reiu, and any he deems part of his pyak, has my loyalty._

_Do you know who your Rali is?_ The question came from the female wolf, the cream one and her gold eyes gleamed with interest. And Alagos knew the exact reason for it. His own eyes met female's and she bristled slightly, clearly showing him who had the higher ranking. The white wolf didn't deter from his stare, though. He might have been Vtori in their minds, but as a dragon he was equal to them and that was the authority he displayed now. _Yes, I do, but you will not like the answer. You would do well to listen to the Call above all else, even above your doubt and dislike of the Kalei. If you cannot do this, you will stray from your path, your Salvation and you will forever remain in the shadow of what you were, the most abhorrent and dark of Morgoth's creations. You have been given a second chance, follow the Call despite your personal feuds and it will go well for you._ The answer, not at all what the Vultsi had been expected, made them suspicious, but also angry all over again and the red wolf moved forward as if she might attack Alagos.

"Stay your fangs, Tala!" The sharp command was given by the gray wolf and the Vtori snarled, but stilled, her body stiff and her tail lowered in threat. "Reiu Sirhaan, he insults our kind!" She growled again at Alagos who was baring his fangs back in instinct alone, but the Reiu snarled his own disagreement, halting another leap that the red wolf might have made. "No, he says nothing that is not true, even if he shows poor timing in saying it."

_The truth is never poorly timed when there is little time to spare._

The cream-colored Rali looked at him sharply. _Speak plainly, Vtori Kalei._

Alagos' ears went back slightly, but he did answer, wondering if he was making the right choice. He always second-guessed himself when he did things like this, but he knew there was more here than either Kahilnar or the even the Vultsi knew. It was the curse of his gift; he knew both sides and every scrape of information from each. And most often he couldn't simply just take one side over another and certainly not in this case where both sides NEEDED each other...even if they didn't know it or didn't realize how much. _My Reiu, Kahilnar, departs from this valley tomorrow. If you wish to protect him, you will be leaving as well. We will not get another chance to talk until his return._

Tala, the red wolf, looked absolutely shocked, her fur raising, her legs stiff and her ears up. _You would let your Reiu leave without you? Where is the loyalty in that?_ The cream colored wolf barked out at the Vtori, clearing not pleased. _Hold your tongue, Tala! Not every pyak is the same and they are not Vultsi._

_Rali Zehavi-_

_No!_

The Vtori's ears went back, but she slunk back as well, chastened, but not liking it. Alagos paid her no mind, though, knowing that would only upset the system the Pyak had with one another, instead addressing Sirhaan and Zehavi. _Vtori Tala's surprise is understandable, but I have no fear for Reiu Kahilnar. His Rali will be with him and he goes to join a great pyak whose Reiu, Amr, he has an understanding with. He will be safe enough._ Alagos eyes gleamed at the thought of Amr. A good man, he would bring great help to the Rhûnic people especially working with Kahilnar. The shape-shifter was grateful his gift had seen that Kahilnar intended to join him before the Vultsi drew near because now he could sense, see, hear nothing at all from is power. It was strange, but not something he'd never experienced before. Having lived with the Tusara Pyak for three years, he was more than accustomed to not having his power with him when around the wolves.

The wolves' body language conveyed their uncertainty about this, but then reluctant acceptance and Sirhaan approached Alagos slowly, stiffly, but not in an unfriendly way to brush his nose with the white wolf's. _Our kinds do not enjoy each other, nor is there any trust between us, but you have helped us this day and we thank you. The Tvar-Menikii were always the closest to the Vultsi. It please me to see this is still a true fact. We will look after your Reiu as we have promised._ The black wolf's ears went back, though. _And if what you hint about Reiu Kahilnar's Rali is true...we will do our best to accept it. The Call has never been understood by us, but there are still some of us who would follow it. The Necib Pyak follows the Call._

_We will have the child of Reiu Kahilnar's bloodline._ The promise, said with gleaming eyes, came from Zehavi and the wolves started to meld back into the forest without another sound or even a goodbye, neither species needing one, but Alagos 'voice' followed them, his eyes dancing with a mocking laughter that had not been present for some time, but seemed almost appropriate now._ Be careful of pursuing that which you do not fully understand. Follow it, yes, but be wary less you not be prepared for what you find._ He said nothing more, disappearing into the trees and after a long moment, the Vultsi did the same.

* * *

_The other end of the valley..._

* * *

Kahilnar looked at the sky again, scanning the mountains in the distance, looking past the waterfall that surrounded the entire valley. He glared, not wanting to call Sharpmist back, to contact her first. It was a stubbornness issue, pride that made him reluctant to give in first, but Alagos' words kept coming back to him like a thorn that just wouldn't go away - kind of like the shape-shifter himself. The thought made Kahilnar smile a bit despite himself and he sighed, leaning back against the red rock of the mountain he stood on. This ledge seemed to have become a talking-place for him and it felt familiar by now despite his short stay here at the Rebel Home. Wind blew up from the valley below, carrying the scent of baking bread and fresh grass. It made Kahilnar breath in deeply before exhaling the same way and he opened eyes he'd closed, coming to a decision.

He needed to talk to his dragoness. He knew Sharpmist would be willing to leave the valley. She was restless here already, just like he was and the chance to be able to fly again, perhaps even fight in a skirmish or two, would appeal to both of them. But he had to talk to her first. When he'd told her to go away, he'd not actually thought she'd _listen_ to him - when had she ever done so before! - and now he was stuck with calling her back as she seemed to have taken his words to heart and stayed away. He could feel her mind, though, a humming presence just barely hovering over his own consciousness, waiting, but apparently being stubborn as well as she had not yet contacted him.

The male sighed and finally extended his mind to her own, wary, but he felt a surge of both anger and yet a pleased feeling run through him when the dragoness immediately lashed out at him when his mind touched her own, obviously furious.

**"What?"** It was snarled and he almost saw her red eyes flash. Kahilnar's voice contained a smirk, equally as growled and unfriendly. Well, so much for staying calm, but he really shouldn't have even tried, not with Sharpmist. Calm wasn't exactly in their vocabulary when they were around each other. **"I'm leaving the valley. I thought you might want to know but I can always get a ride from a Tsubasa if you're going to be difficult and pout."** He felt the dragoness' surprise and then interest. Her anger simmered powerfully in the background, but he'd gotten her attention. **"Where are we going?"**

**"Come back and I'll tell you."**

**"Easterling..."** It was said warningly, impatient, but Kahilnar shook his head, the action almost coming through in emotion alone. **"No. We need to talk and I'm not doing it with a disembodied voice."** Kahilnar wasn't sure, but he thought he felt something like loathing or even nervousness from the dragoness when he mentioned the last two words and the Easterling's green eyes narrowed, but he didn't ask, not yet and Sharpmist growled in a long-suffering way, but he knew she'd come. She didn't actually want to be away from him just as he was starting to miss her. Neither of them would admit it, though.

It only took a few minutes before the dragoness' white form was visible in the sky, growing larger as she approached his ledge, seeming to know exactly where he'd be. Kahilnar stepped away from the red rocks behind him, feeling a strange happiness run through him, a relief he tried hard to hide as the great creature landed on the rocks with all the grace and silence that a creature ten times smaller than her would have accomplished. Her wings folded against her back and she regarded her bonded with blood red eyes that carried an indiscernible expression. She snorted smoke before her head came down to his level, her eyes hard. **"Where are we going?"**

**"Why did you leave?"**

Sharpmist's head went back in clear surprise, but Kahilnar's determined green eyes did not release her red ones and he folded his arms in a clear unyielding gesture, shaking his head. **"You _never_ listen to me without a good fight, Rovina. Why did you leave without one this time?"**

The battle dragoness snarled, looking away for a long moment and back with fury that Kahilnar did not shrink from, only looking back calmly in a way he knew infuriated the white creature. He wasn't scared of her and she knew it. Just as she would never be scared of him. **"Why does it matter! You were angry, I didn't want to deal with it, I left."**

**"You're lying and we both know it."** Now Kahilnar was angry, his teeth bared and he took a step toward the dragoness, his first curling, his green eyes seeping black along the edges as his power lapped at his mind and hers. **"I'm always angry at you for some reason. You're infuriating! That's never made you leave before. Why did you leave!"** He didn't even know why had had to know so badly, but something about the way the dragoness had been behaving, the way she had left without protest, the way she'd been _comforting_ him lately...it had set Kahilnar on edge and now he wanted an explanation for the confusion the white female had caused. He wanted to know what had changed and why. But Sharpmist didn't want to answer and instead she spoke her own question, one that made Kahilnar still, uncertain, and the black faded from his eyes.

**"Why did you _want_ me to leave?"**

Kahilnar stared into red eyes for a long moment, his mind shrinking from her own slightly in reluctance to answer, to have her see the answer in his own head. Alagos' words came back to him clearly then and Kahilnar suddenly understood what the shape-shifter had been saying, what he'd not understood earlier. He was even now trying to control Sharpmist and she him, neither willing to answer the other, trying to control the conversation, the other person's action. And Kahilnar was indeed hiding something from the dragoness. Maybe it wasn't the deeper issue he needed to deal with, but it was something and green eyes looked down, the Easterling taking a steadying breath before he looked up again, his eyes meeting the red ones that watched him and his mind meeting the dragoness' again, the two dancing around each other even as Kahilnar and Sharpmist's words had been. And then something gave and their minds were joining, meshing and snapping, drawing pain even as they healed the rift between them and Kahilnar spoke to his dragoness in a way he'd only done a few times before, speaking both truthfully and trusting her with _him_.

**"You hurt me. You weren't accepting what I could already do and it hurt. I thought...I thought you'd be proud of me, for what I was doing already, and you weren't. It hurt."** Had hurt more than he'd expected and his mind told Sharpmist as much, his emotions felt clearly by the dragoness now and Kahilnar felt warm air move his hair back and his green eyes, having closed, opened to find both laughing, but also fond red eyes before him. The emotion in Sharpmist's gaze surprised him, but the female's words did that and more.

**"You truly are an idiot. I was proud of you...even if I did not show it. I am proud even as I am impatient. I know you can do more and I want to see that, but I am proud of what you have already accomplished, Miharq."** The words were said harshly, growled, but they soothed the hurt her earlier words had caused in Kahilnar and he stepped forward the last bit of distance between them, settling his hands on the white scaled nose before him, his nails digging into them harmlessly. The dragoness' red eyes looked into his green steadily and Kahilnar felt something like relief settle over him as the dragoness' mind wrapped around his own, protecting in its fury and strength. It was what he needed, though, he'd not known it until now and Kahilnar knew that if ever Sharpmist needed the same kind of shielding, he'd give it to her. The Easterling now tilted his head at his bonded, though, a smiling dancing about his mouth, but his eyes piercing.

**"You still haven't answered by question, Rovina."**

Sharpmist snarled, her claws digging into the stone beneath her feet and her tail lashing back and forth in clear agitation. She didn't want to answer the question, that was obvious, but as Kahilnar continued to look at her steadily, waiting, the female spoke, her blood red eyes holding his own almost as if she expected him to mock her words or challenge her...and ready to retaliate if he did. **"You were hurt. I could feel it. I didn't like it."** The words were clipped, but they said enough between the two and though there was a great deal they did not say, it was enough for the moment. It was enough to reassure the two that they had found some common ground again and that was all they needed to continue forward, each of them completely stubborn that way.

Kahilnar smiled. **"See? Was that so hard?"** He laughed, ducking the tail that came for his head with deadly accuracy and pushed away from Sharpmist as she lifted her head away from him, blowing a stream of fire that his water easily deflected as it shot from his hands. The appearance of the power surprised Kahilnar for a moment, but Sharpmist didn't seem affected by its suddenly showing up at all and only settled back, her eyes gaining an interested look. **"Where are we going?"** She was certain he'd answer her this time and she was still curious about the answer despite herself.

The Easterling ran his hand through his black hair and sat, feeling strangely at ease now that he an Sharpmist were back together, now that they were bickering and yet getting along again.** "Nareke's scouts report that Prince Amr of Harad has amassed an army and they are making their way through Rhûn to confront Kilicar. Amr doesn't know what he's up against, though, and Nareke doesn't have a way to contact him that he'll trust. So you and I are going. Amr will listen to me."**

**"Ah, the human who kept you from leaving Harad before I could get to you. Yes, I knew liked him."** There was clear laughter in Sharpmist's growling voice, in her glittering eyes and Kahilnar stared at her. **"He what?"** The Easterling frowned, thinking back on that day. Yes, Amr had followed him out of the palace and into the city...had been talking to him, distracting him...why that-! The black-haired youth shook his head, not sure whether to feel grateful to the Prince of Harad or exasperated that even then people had been working to make sure he ended up with the white migraine before him. The Prince rolled his eyes, not at all amused by Sharpmist's soft snickering in his head and he gave her a look. **"You up for it?"**

A grin came to the dragoness' face, revealing rows of a gleaming fangs and that was answer enough for Kahilnar before she even spoke. **"When do we leave?"**

**"Tomorrow morning."**

**"Have you told your sisters?"**

Kahilnar leaned his head back against the rock behind him. **"Nareke and Yileke already know, but no. I haven't told Katun or Mahayre yet. Nor Tigeki or Alagos, though, I think he'll already know."** The shape-shifter's power would probably inform Alagos long before Kahilnar could.

Red eyes narrowed and studied him sharply, catching a wisp of thought in his mind. **"You're not telling me something."** The dragoness moved her head to look down at her bonded's face, her mind pushing against his in a demanding way, but not invading like she'd done before. He'd made it clear she'd get nothing that way, but Sharpmist was anything by patient and Kahilnar smirked, but let her in. The two consciousness' met once more, but more violently this time as they sought out memories, took and pulled, snapped and clawed...and yet neither the Easterling nor the battle dragoness flinched from it, each giving as good as they got and each could feel their own powers straining to battle the other in a way they'd not done in some time. And then Sharpmist finally drew back, having gotten what she was looking for. It didn't exactly make her happy either, but nor was she angry.

**"Maiar never come to Arda without a purpose. They have not told you everything."**

Kahilnar nodded, his own green eyes hard. **"I know, but I didn't think it the right time to question them and they_ are_ on our side."**

The dragoness growled, but didn't argue, instead sighing in a way that blew Kahilnar's air back in a great gust of wind.** "I don't like it."** She gave Kahilnar a look as he chuckled, the Easterling leaned his head back again and closed his eyes. **"You don't like Maia. Neither do I, but that doesn't make them evil."** Arienel came to his mind and he grimaced without thought. It wasn't that he hated her, they just...didn't get along. And while Actreo and Acwyn - or Maltasercë and Sairalassë as they were truly called - had done nothing to make him dislike them, he also didn't know them. It was that fact that made Kahilnar wary of them on instinct alone. Their power only increased that caution. Sharpmist snorted again at his words, but laid her head on her claws and studied him for a long moment before speaking, her voice a soft growl for her. **"Do you even want to try to take a dragon form?"**

Green eyes blinked open, focusing on the red ones that looked back at them. Kahilnar smiled a bit, not surprised or bothered by the seemingly random change in subject. **"I do. Or...I want to fly. I'm not sure if I care what form it's in. Alagos said that I could learn to fly if I could take a flying form."** He looked back at his shoulders, almost like he might see wings there again and Sharpmist chuckled, surprising him into looking back at her in question. The dragoness' expression was strangely fond, but her words made the Easterling bare his teeth and growl in a distinctly dragon-like way deep in his chest. **"You act like a dragonling."**

**"I do not."**

The white dragoness laughed again, her voice a rumble, a warble in it as she stood, stretching. **"Yes, you do, Miharq."** She didn't allow anymore argument from him, her tail coming forward to push him, not stopping until he stood even when the Easterling cursed at her in frustration. The dragoness only snarled back at him and he bared his teeth back at her, green eyes glittering, but he didn't hesitate to run up her now mostly still tail and then her back even as Sharpmist launched into the air. The Easterling settled in the hollow at her neck as she lifted into the sky and a smile unbidden came to his face to feel the powerful wing-beats under his legs, to feel the thrill that being in the air always brought him now. To think he'd once hated it...was a foreign thought that he no longer wanted in his head.

Kahilnar now gave a shout of pure joy and exhilaration as Sharpmist plummeted, trusting the dragoness completely to know when to pull up. When she did he grinned widely, feeling the sudden jolt that her wings snapping open caused and then they were climbing back into the sky. And as they flew far above the world below, just feeling the wind around him and the dragoness beneath him, all the worry Kahilnar felt, the duty and fear...it melted away. Kahilnar would readily admit that at this moment, he would rather be here with Sharpmist than anywhere else.

Tomorrow would bring its own troubles and he was sure that he and Sharpmist would find _something_ to fight over sooner rather than later, but at the moment...everything was all right again. And he'd take it.

* * *

_An hour or so later..._

* * *

Alagos slipped into Thalbor and Taurnar' presence like a forest spirit and the twins glanced over at him with some slight surprise as they moved through the woods, but then adapted to his presence with ease. The three were nearly soundless as they made their way through the trees and Alagos noticed the small deer first, his body stilling and his ears pricked as he silently alerted the Rangers to the prey. Thalbor grinned and Taurnar developed a look of concentration and the brothers glanced at each other, seeming to silently come to some agreement about who should take the kill. Taurnar drew back on his bow, sighted and released almost with no pause between any of the movements. The buck sprang away for two leaps before falling, the arrow making a clean kill in its heart.

Thalbor clapped his brother on the back as Taurnar smiled, but when the older twin went to ruffle Alagos' ears, the shape-shifter bared his teeth and sprang away. Thalbor laughed and followed the white wolf toward the deer._ "Ah, you don't like my affection, little brother?"_ Amber eyes flashed back into gray ones in a silent answer all their own and the Ranger's grin widened even as he and Taurnar started to work on the deer, well practiced and working together efficiently. Alagos sat back and let them, thinking for a moment that he should help, but then dismissing the idea. It wasn't that he didn't trust the twins, but if he was honest with himself, he knew that being a human around them would put him on edge. It wasn't that way with Kahilnar or Gweltari simply for the fact that those two were the most important people in his life right now and he knew them. He didn't know Taurnar or Thalbor all that well, even if he did have some fondness for them and they for him.

The canine instead scanned the trees, on alert for the creatures from before and Taurnar frowned. _"Is there anything out here to be worried about?"_ As far as he could see, there were no tracks of large animals about and nothing to suggest that the forest was dangerous at this point. But this was a foreign place to him and Alagos was a dragon and seemed to sense danger faster than they did anyway. The white wolf gave a sharp nod, not hiding the truth and the twins glanced at each other before scanning the trees, too and focusing on Alagos again.

_"Are we in danger now?"_

Amber eyes looked into gray and Alagos nodded his head, but then shook it. He didn't know. He thought they could be, but as of now he sensed nothing, smelled and heard nothing, but he couldn't convey all that to Gweltari's brothers. They looked to understand anyway, going back to the deer a bit more quickly now, but no less efficiently and they were done sooner than they might have been had they just been relaxed. It was time to go soon after and Alagos rose, following the brothers as they started back toward the other side of the valley. Once they were out of the woods and on the path that wound through the mountain ledges over the valley, the twins relaxed again and Thalbor shot Alagos a look full of mischief.

_"When can we expect the wedding?"_

Alagos didn't even pause, but he couldn't answer either and for once, he was glad of the fact, only shooting the man a look as he bared his teeth slightly. Taurnar elbowed his twin, reprimanding in good humor and trying to make light of Alagos muteness for all their benefit and the shape-shifter appreciated it even if he could not say as much. _"Thal, he can't answer unless you give a yes or no option answer. Don't be rude."_ He smiled much like his twin, completely innocent in a way that was not at all what it seemed. _"Alag, do you want to marry our sister?"_

The shape-shifter mentally sighed. Why? Why had he agreed to this? On the outside, though, he only nodded. Yes, he wanted to marry Gweltari very much. She was his mate in dragon terms, but he knew in her human way, she'd want a wedding. He was willing to give her one. He wanted her to be happy. His response seemed to please the twins as their eyes lit up and Thalbor looked down at the wolf with his grin still in place. _"So how many children do you want?"_

Alagos did stop - abruptly - at that, blinking up at the male in astonishment. Children? They were in the middle of a war! That wasn't a time to be thinking of children! And he hadn't even married Gweltari and probably wouldn't until the war ended! He couldn't see making her have a wedding without her whole family present. Her mother and sisters hadn't even met him and her father...he didn't even know that he and Gweltari loved each other that way. Alagos only became aware of both twins laughing when he allowed his thoughts to clear and this time he wasn't quick enough to escape the hand that ruffled his ears and Thalbor appeared pleased with his victory even as Alagos snapped at his retreating hand. The canine shook his fur out and started forward, setting the pace this time and not looking back to see if the Rangers were keeping up.

They were doing just that, laughing still.

_"Ah, come Alag! We were only teasing!"_

_"Though, I do have to wonder what their kids will look like..."_

_"Hmm, scaled humans? Or dragons with hair?"_ Thalbor snickered at the thought and Alagos looked back over his shoulder at Taurnar who'd made the comment with a clear expression that said, _'you can't be serious?'_. The Ranger shrugged, sidestepping a rock and settling the deer more firmly across his shoulders. _"Well, what will they look like? I mean, does the baby come out in an egg or like a normal human?"_

Thalbor elbowed his twin, his expression cheeky. _"I thought only yes or no questions, Taur?"_ He chuckled as his twin mumbled a curse under his breath and the elder brother looked toward Alagos again._ "Will they look human?"_ A nod answered him and Thalbor looked thoughtful. _"What about Taurnar's egg idea? Will Tari be laying eggs?"_ The notion sounded ridiculous, but then again, so did the concept of a shape-changing dragon falling in love with their sister. They could be understandably excused for their hesitant ideas and questions.

Alagos gave them a look, though, and only shook his head in answer as much as incredulity and the twins looked a bit sheepish, but not deterred. If the shape-shifter was honest with himself, though, he didn't mind the teasing of the two, especially when they treated him no different than they had before. It was nice. He only wished his head would stop pounding enough for him to give them a proper kind of response, mute or not...

The three remained quiet for a time as they drew closer to the camp, their destination, and Taurnar was the first one to realize that Alagos was weaving slightly, as if he couldn't see properly or was feeling sick, in pain. He hurried ahead and grabbed the wolf's scruff gently to stop his movement, ignoring the way the white body tensed and the way Alagos' lips curled over his teeth threateningly, surprised. Taurnar looked into amber eyes cloudy with pain and swore quietly. _"Alagos? Can you change you form? If you're going to pass out I need to be able to carry you."_ He wasn't sure if the words had reached the amber-eyed male's hazy mind until the fur under his hand started to shorten and he stepped back as the white wolf started to shrink. The features of a cat began to emerge before the form seemed to freeze and then the shape-shifter was growing, fur disappearing to be replaced with skin and hair, clothes.

Alagos, now in his human form, coughed up flecks of blood and when Taurnar tried to help him to keep his arms from collapsing, the Ranger felt the heat from the shape-shifter skin even though his clothing. Taurnar mumbled a curse and Thalbor looked worried as the younger twin picked the now nearly unconscious Alagos up. It scared them both, the lack of warning that had come with this attack and the swiftness of it and they both needed no words to each other to know to hurry.

* * *

Gweltari raced for her tent. She'd known immediately when Alagos had collapsed, pain and a flash of darkness sweeping through her mind, and she'd left both Katun and Tigeki without explanation, feeling her heart race. Dammit! She'd been afraid of this. She should have gone with him! She shouldn't have left him alone! The woman berated herself immediately for the thought even almost as soon as she thought it. He hadn't been alone. Thalbor and Taurnar were with him and her brothers would have been just as good of protectors as she. And the woman was willing to bet almost anything that Alagos had not made it easy for them to keep an eye on him. Her shape-shifter didn't like being watched...and that was most likely why she was heading to her and Alagos' tent now. Her brothers would know to bring him there because she was sure Alagos had strained himself in some way. He was sick and still he would push himself.

The ranger woman burst into the tent, throwing the flap back and felt both intense worry and yet instantly relief at seeing her shape-shifter. The blood at the corner of his mouth and the fever of his body when she touched his skin did not take away from her gratefulness of him being here, where she could take care of him and she cast her brother's a thankful look before focusing on Alagos again. She brushed dark, curly brown hair behind a shoulder as she knelt beside the male and brushed white hair from his eyes. She laid a cool palm on his forehead, watching his amber eyes flicker open to see her, cloudy and glazed with the obvious sickness plaguing his body and pain.

"Taur, give me one of the vials, please." Gweltari never took her green-gray eyes off her bonded, her voice soft, as her brother handed the requested item over. Thalbor spoke quietly. "It hit him fast, Tari. We didn't even know anything was wrong until the fever was already here." The woman nodded, taking a deep breath and in her eyes were amber flecks she was so connected with Alagos at the moment. She wanted to miss nothing, to know how to help him and her mind curled through his, fierce, protecting but also gentle and comforting. **"Amin Sadron, I need you to drink this."** Gweltari whispered the words through his mind, soothing as she knew anything louder would only make him close up. She knew it caused him pain enough to have her talk to him in such a manner when he'd already pushed his mind so far today, but the woman wanted to make sure he heard her, knew what she wanted. The ranger woman barely even glanced at her brothers as they left the tent, knowing they could do no more and the deer needing to be dealt with. If they were needed, Gweltari would call for them.

Alagos nodded slightly. He didn't want to take the medication, but knew he needed to. His throat was on fire, though, and his stomach unsettled. Heat rushed under his skin and pain pounded in his temples. Images flickered behind his lids, his gift surging and ebbing in a way he could not control and did not understand. And all the while, he felt like some dark shadow rested in his mind, merely waiting. He felt Gweltari's presence in his mind, too though, keeping his gift at bay, trying to understand what was wrong, but the problem was that not even Alagos knew that answer. He couldn't use his gift to find out either as it was beyond his control at this point. It wouldn't listen to him - not that it had ever really done that in the past too well either - and he dared not try to bend it to his will right now.

The liquid from the vial went down smoothly enough, though, the taste was a bitter as he'd expected, but then it settled in his stomach uncomfortably and he wished he'd at least waited for the nauseous feeling he'd already had to go away first. As it was, he didn't vomit, only curling inward and breathing carefully around the pain in his head and the heat of his skin. He felt Gweltari's fingers in his hair, a wet cloth pressed to his forehead and offered the woman a slight smile, eliciting a kiss on the temple from his bonded.

"It will be well, Alagos. Sleep." The woman said softly, and hazy amber eyes looked up into worried green-gray before darkness did indeed slip over Alagos' mind and he felt himself pulled into it.

_Laughter. Laughter was what he heard first, a dark, haunting sound that echoed around him, everywhere and yet nowhere at all. Alagos was afraid to open his eyes. He could feel chains on his wrists, stretching his arms up to a ceiling, metal around his neck. He knew where he was, even if he also knew it was only a memory. He didn't want to see it, but a sudden flare of painful fire along his back had him gasping, his eyes flying open in both surprise and pain. He stared at the woman before him in shock, not knowing what to think. For a long moment, he thought she looked almost young, sixteen or seventeen, but then she slightly older...and then ancient all while staying youthful. She was beautiful with straight, unbound black hair that fell past her waist, milk-white skin and dark eyes that danced with great wisdom, but also cruelty and hate. She wore all black and her figure was slight, delicate almost. But there was a clear power about her that crackled in the very air around them, brushing against Alagos like an almost physical touch, dark._

_But something in him pushed back at it, making it keep its distance and the woman appeared to hate the fact, though, nothing in her expression said this. It was only a feeling the shape-shifter got and right now, he was inclined to trust it. Especially when the woman laughed again quietly, the sound the same as before, familiar and he suddenly knew who it was before him...or at least the name she'd given him before._

_"__Manarwë_." The name slipped from his mouth like a curse and Alagos was almost surprised by the vehemence in his own voice, as if something inside him was in an absolute up-rise at her presence, instinct, a warmth in his chest telling him not to trust her. The shape-shifter was going to listen to it and he knew the decision was the correct one when the woman smiled, the expression taunting, but anger lining her mouth. "Such interesting memories you have, Alagos. Just as before. Why this one, though?"

_At her words, another flare of pain, like the bite of a whip, spread over the white-haired male's shoulder and he sucked in air harshly through his teeth, feeling something wet on his clothing a moment later. Blood. Alagos bared his teeth, his amber eyes snapping fire even as a snarl built in his throat - a throat undamaged - as he looked up into the dark ones before him. "What do you want?" And why did she seem so familiar to him? Had he really met her before and if so, when? The woman's eyes narrowed and Alagos cried out, feeling as if someone had stabbed him in the shoulder and twisted the blade. Blood flowed from his skin as if the deed had really been done and his body trembled with the pain it felt. This might have been his mind, but he felt like he had no control over it._

_"I don't believe that was an answer to my question." The woman's voice was perfectly calm and she stepped back, going to the edges of the room, running her fingers against the walls in an almost fond way, like she knew them well. "Perhaps an easier question? Very well, how long have you been having these wonderful fevers?"_

_Alagos stared at her, his body humming with pain, but something in him providing great clarity despite the fire burning across his back, his shoulder. He should not be answering any of her questions. It would only allow her to hurt him more. How he knew that, the shape-shifter didn't know, but the warm beat in his chest, so different from his heart and yet similar, was easier to trust than the dark female before him who was even now looking over in anger at his silence. And then suddenly she was before him without Alagos having truly seen her move and her formally black eyes were a dark brown. A familiar brown... No. No, it couldn't be her. She was dead. This woman, whatever she was, was using his memories, his mind. It couldn't be her._

___Manarwë_ smiled as if she heard the thought - and perhaps she had - her beautiful features changing subtly, becoming older, her hair changing from straight black to dark brown, curly. Dark brown eyes went green-gray. The woman who now looked like Gweltari batted her lashes, a taunting laughter in her voice. "Does this help? I can always remain this way if it will make you more willing to talk." She laughed again at the look of loathing that crossed the male's face and her features rippled back to what they had been before; straight black hair and equally as dark eyes, looking both young and old at the same time. She stepped away, looking back over her shoulder with flashing eyes and Alagos jerked with a pained whimper, feeling the fall of a whip again across his skin, but refusing to speak. "Fine. If you won't talk, I shall simply resort to less pleasant methods of getting information. I don't mind a little pain. Do you?" She chuckled again and Alagos felt like something was burning through his mind, like an almost absent feeling of pain coming from far away, but part of him. She was searching his memories!

_The male struggled in his chains, the results coming through in the distant part of his mind and he felt the dark presence retreat reluctantly, angrily, pushed away, blocked.__ Manarwë_'s black eyes regarded him with clear hatred when his amber ones opened again, but also with a thoughtful expression. Her words took the shape-shifter by surprise. "I am pleased to see you kept your word. You've not even tried to strike out at me. Most impressive, but then, I always knew your bloodline was powerful if entirely too noble."

_"What do you want?" His voice was ragged, his body feeling like it was on fire, but his mind worse. It was the mind this dark female was so focused on, that she was truly attacking, not his body. Why was she in his mind anyway? How had she gotten here? Who was she? She was the dark presence he'd sensed earlier, he knew that much. She'd never left, not since that morning, maybe before and now Alagos felt the first fingers of true fear creep over his heart as__ Manarwë_ smiled again, an expression full of malice and yet satisfaction. He felt a chill seep into his body as she laughed again. "Why, isn't it obvious? I want you. I've wanted you for years, but now...now that goal is so much more attainable."

_"You can't have him!" The hissing voice appeared even before Gweltari did, her form wavering slightly before solidify and she looked absolutely furious as she crouched slightly in front of her shape-shifter, ever muscle in her body coiled for a fight. She snarled, as savage as any dragoness and the dark woman seemed to be slammed back against the stone wall by a pure energy that radiated light. __Manarwë_ shrieked in rage, but Gweltari didn't move from her position before the white haired male, her teeth bared and amber flecks in her eyes as she growled again. Alagos suddenly felt as if light had come into the dark stone room and when the invisible whip touched his back again, Gweltari snarled as if she too felt the pain and her green-gray eyes blazed fire as she glanced back at him. The chains on his wrists simply shattered, leaving the male to gasp in relief and try to keep his balance as he found his feet.

___Manarwë_ was standing again, almost calmly, but Alagos could feel the rage she felt all around him, a deadly snapping energy that seemed to fuel her power. An energy that was trapped inside his own mind. "A Rishten!" She spat the word with utter hatred and Alagos felt as if he'd been physically hit. He gasped for air and then the pain was gone as Gweltari's fingers touched his chest, her mind shielding him instantly and his amber eyes met her fire-filled green-gray ones like she was his lifeline. He could feel the light from her, the love and protection she felt flooding through him like a physical shield, fortifying his own defenses against this attack that seemed to have originated from nowhere. Alagos smiled slightly at the ranger woman and her fingers brushed against his collarbone in answer before her gaze snapped back to the dark woman as the evil female started speaking again, her voice filled with malice. 

_"A bond will not protect him from me. I will have him."_

_"No, you shall not._ I_ will. I don't know who you are or why you are here, but you are not welcome." Gweltari took a step toward the woman even as the dark female did the same, both of them bristling like enraged felines, each graceful and deadly. The ranger woman's power suddenly surged through Alagos' mind, an intoxicating flood of energy as she tried to read the woman before her, control her if she could. All her power met was a wisp, a shadow that it could not completely make sense of, though, and her shape-shifter's mind. There was nothing to latch on to and it made Gweltari furious just as much as seeing Alagos in pain, hearing him cry out had. She clenched her fists, but made no move to strike the other woman. She'd sensed a connection between the dark female and Alagos that terrified her, but she also knew it was not a willing link between her bonded and __Manarwë even if it now controlled him to some degree_. Alagos was just as confused by it as she was. Confusion or not, though, Gweltari suddenly understood that any harm she caused the evil woman before her,___ Manarwë_ would make Alagos suffer worse for it.

_The dark female knew it too and she chuckled again, moving closer, threatening and Alagos hissed as a spike of pain shot through his temples. Gweltari swore and growled softly in warning, stepping into the dark woman's path. "You will not touch him."_

_"I don't need to touch him. Do I, Alagos?"_

_The white-haired male screamed in answer, agony flaring through him, running rampant through his blood with seemingly no specific location or cause for it. He fell to his knees and then to his side, curling inward and all the while the scream never stopped from his throat. And then the pain cut off and a flash of bright light erupted behind his lids. "Leave him alone!" Gweltari screamed it, fury in every word and a pure light shone from her, a thick cord of it connecting from the ranger woman to the white-haired male and Alagos realized he was glowing with the light as well and the warmth in his chest suddenly expanded until nothing was visible anymore..._

Amber eyes snapped open, clear of any fog or haze and Alagos moved, leaning to the side to cough violently, blood exiting his mouth and he felt like his throat was tearing, was torn from the scream that had tried to leave his mouth, ripping through his damaged throat. The pain brought tears to his eyes and swallowing was agony. The sick feeling was gone from his stomach, though, and he knew his fever had broken. It appeared the medication given to him by Vinboc and Haic was working, but the pain he'd felt in his head could not be cured by herbs. The agony he'd felt and wounds he'd felt in the dream-like world were not apparent here, in the physical world, though, and Alagos closed his eyes again in pure relief for the fact. He felt gentle fingers brush his hair back as he sat back and the shape-shifter opened his eyes again to see green-gray ones looking back at him with fierce love shining in their depths. "Shh, it's over now. She's gone."

The shape-shifter started to nod, hoping more than certain that Gweltari was correct, but then heard the faint wisp of laughter in his mind, fainter than it had been before, but still there. Alagos closed his eyes as fear flashed through them and he heard Gweltari hiss between her teeth angrily, her mind seeming to wrap tighter around his own at the emotions she sensed from him. Amber eyes opened to look into green-gray ones and the ranger woman knew what he would say even before Alagos spoke. **"She's still there."**

Gweltari closed her own eyes tightly before taking a breath and opening them again, her voice hard. She was glad her brothers had left as she didn't want to have to explain what was going on to them. It was hard enough for her to know know even part of it. "You were going to tell me about her. That's what we needed to talk about, wasn't it?" When the white-haired male nodded, the curly-haired woman brought her hand to his face, palming his cheek, her voice soft. "Show me. Please." She wanted to understand what they were dealing with...and she tried not to scream from the unfairness of it all. He was sick! He'd only just come back to her from being captured again! And now this... It was unfair and if she found herself silently questioning _why_?

Alagos didn't hesitate to do as she asked. He needed Gweltari to understand, to help him in a way he could not explain and she felt the same. Their minds meshed, memories flowing between the two almost instantly and Alagos saw that his bonded had been with Tigeki and Katun all morning and into the afternoon, discussing the things they could be doing to help the rebels. All three woman had talked with Daerhael about it as well and had been excited by the prospect of being able to train other people to fight. They all felt like they needed to be doing something. He felt pride for the ranger woman even as he felt her anger at his own memories from that morning, her curiosity over the Vultsi, her slight amusement at Sharpmist's reactions and her words to him. The woman finally pulled her mind back enough that she was aware again and met the male's eyes. Her own were fierce, a strong fire making them glimmer.

"She can't have you. I don't care who she is, what she is. You are _mine_ and she can't have you. We're going to fight her, to figure how she got a hold over you and then we're going to beat her." It was hissed, growled and Alagos felt a wonderful shiver trail down his back at the words. He pulled the woman's head to his own, saying nothing, but not needing to as his lips met her own with a fierceness that surprised even him. The male felt Gweltari relax as she kissed him back, her arms around his neck and then they were both separating, their foreheads together and Alagos' spoke quietly, but with no less conviction than had been in her own words. **"I love you and I won't let anyone take me from you."**

Gweltari smiled shakily and Alagos used his thumb to wipe off some of the blood on her lower lip that had come from his own mouth before sliding his hand to palm her cheek. The ranger woman leaned into his touch and her eyes smiled into his own despite the fear that lingered in their depths. "I won't let her have you. I don't know what she wants, but she's not getting you." she whispered and Alagos sighed slowly in something like relief, but also faint fear, happiness and closed his eyes. **"I don't know who she is. I know she said-"**

"I believe you, Alagos. But do you know how she might have made a connection with you?"

The shape-shifter frowned, almost glaring at the ground and he spoke slowly, his mind throbbing with a headache for the strain of speaking in mind-speech after it had suffered through the pain it had only a few minutes ago. He stubbornly shoved it away. **"I...when they damaged my voice...I heard a woman's voice before I blacked out. Maybe it was then?" **He hated not knowing and snarled inwardly at the frustration of it. **"My gift is hard to control right now. I can barely use it before its going wild on me, so I can't use it to discover if I have indeed met her before. I think the fact that my gift won't work is her fault...and yet...it's grown more powerful, too...and that is not because of her presence. I know that." **

Gweltari sat back with a sigh, pushing her curly hair back once more. "Perhaps your power is growing to try and get past her?"

**"Perhaps. I don't know."** And he hated not knowing. Knowing too much was bad and stressful in its own way, but he was USED to that. What he didn't like was not knowing anything. That was a headache he'd trade for the migraine of knowing too much and not being able to do anything about it any day. It was insane, yes, but also him. The shape-shifter looked up from where he'd been glaring at the ground when fingers slipped under his chin and his amber eyes met soft green-gray ones. "You will figure it out. We will. It will be well, amin Sadron. Now sleep. You need it and I will guard over you."

**"Nahisya..."**

Gweltari's expression became both stubborn and protective. "She will not harm you this time. You need to sleep." She would be damned if the woman was even going to show her face at this point. Gweltari didn't care what she had to do, she would keep Alagos safe and the shape-shifter knew it. It both worried him how dedicated she was, how much she would endure for him - even if he knew he'd do the same for her - but it also comforted him and he smiled slightly. The white-haired male kissed the ranger woman again and this time she smiled before pushing him down gently, playfully. "Sleep." It was a stern command and Alagos' chuckle whispered through her mind, even as the quietest question did as well. Amber eyes watched the woman's face intently, almost seeming to glow as Gweltari stared back at him and then she slowly smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears even as her heart swelled. Her fingers brushed his cheek and she leaned down to kiss him gently, her lips ghosting over his own and her answer soft in his mind. **"Yes. I will marry you. Now sleep."**

Joy flooded Alagos' heart and his smile was enough to bring a grin to Gweltari's face, loving the expression, missing it. She continued to watch him, her mind seeping into his own as he obediently shut his eyes, trusting that she would keep his mind protected. He fell into sleep with a safe feeling as Gweltari's mind, her power wrapped around him, keeping his own gift and everything else at bay.

* * *

Darkness greeted the equally dark eyes that opened and the woman rose from her seated position to light a candle, just one small source of light for the vast underground cavern. It was enough to cast eerie shadows on the wall and show many stacks of books and scrolls littered everywhere, threatening to overwhelm the room. The female flipped sleek black hair over her shoulder, every motion containing a suppressed and controlled rage as she cast her eyes with loathing over the room, the sight it made. How she hated it here! Her gaze did not soften or change as her dark eyes drifted over the eccentric old man with wild white hair and wrinkled features. His pale blue eyes stared unseeing at her and the woman smiled just slightly at the dried pool of blood that had gathered under him, over many of his precious books.

Rasawch, the Unifroro. HA! Rasawch, the old fool. She'd only dealt with him for so many, many years because despite his fascination with her and his outrageous lifestyle, he'd been useful for a time. And now his usefulness had passed. The woman, known as Helciel, moved from her spot and out into the main cavern, a place now cleaned and decorated to HER specifications. Reds and swirling yellows, fire was the the theme. Too long had she been underground. She desired the bright sun! But not yet. It was not time. Soon, though. Her hold over the shape-shifter's mind was fragile right now and that meddlesome woman had not helped matters! The light shot at her still made her head ache, but...oh, yes, but there was still a hold there, a delicious hook in the male's mind that would not be broken. It had been too easy, really.

Helciel chuckled and bare feet walked over a plush rug of blood red and the woman stopped before a book on a pedestal. Still, easy or not, there was now an unforeseen challenge. A Rishten. How she despised the very word! No matter, though, there were ways around such a cursed bond. The dark woman took the dagger by the book and she sliced her palm without hesitation, whispering the dark words that would connect her to the person she desired. Helciel gave a smile, a malicious little grin at the voice that suddenly entered the room, respectful, eager. She could already tell it was slightly distracted, though, not happy about being disturbed. She didn't care.

_"Is there something you desire of me so soon, My Lady?"_

_"The white shape-shifter, Alagos, he is protected by a bond that continues to vex me. How could you have not known this?"_ Her voice bordered on furious even if she knew that there was no way that the person she spoke to could have known. Her frustration and anger needed to target something, someone. The voice that answered was suddenly completely arrogant, not at all effected by her wrath. Fool. _"I had no way of knowing of this! How am I to know if a dragon is bonded? If it is going to be such a problem for you to control him with a bonded, then simply kill him and be done with it."_

_"No! He is needed. I want him."_ Helciel hissed it, her fingers curling into her palms and the voice contained something almost like exasperation and the woman resisted the urge to lash out at the other mind, reminding herself silently that she still needed the fool she spoke with, no matter how deluded the person was.

_"He is yours to have, but only if you can bring him to you. If this protection he has is going to be a problem, then get rid of it. Surely you can do that."_

_"Do not patronize me, Prince. Do not forget who it was who gave you knowledge of the Dark Arts."_

The voice, Kilicar, became more respectful, but Helciel was not stupid, she knew grudging groveling when she saw or heard it. Still, the worm should fear. What was he but a mere mortal playing to her tune? Not even Sauron had been able to tame her to his will. This man, this Prince, had not a chance in the world. The only reason he still lived was because he'd not yet outrun his purpose. Still, hearing him grovel was entertaining if nothing else.

_"Forgive me, My Lady. I meant no disrespect. Whatever you need, it will be provided."_

_"Better. I need Asthera root. Many days worth of it. Have your Sertek bring it to the tunnels and do not let them be seen. I will take care of the rest."_

_"Will not Rasawch question such a delivery?"_

Helciel laughed, the sound chilling in the large cavern, echoing off the walls. _"That old fool will never question another thing ever again."_

There was a pause. _"Excellent. I will have what you need delivered immediately. Is there anything else you require?"_

The woman's voice gained a sultry note, a purr. _"See that you do and no, I have need of nothing more than what I have already expressed desire for in the past. I don't like to be kept waiting for what I desire, My Prince."_ Helciel ended the connection abruptly on that note, knowing full well it would drive Kilicar mad with speculation and ideas, and she stepped away from the pedestal and looked toward the cloaked figure by the cavern entrance. The person had been standing there the whole time, merely waiting, watching, knowing better than to speak and now the dark female addressed them. "The mixture is not strong enough. You will add the Asthera root."

"It will be as you say."

"Does anyone suspect you?"

A smile crept into the person's voice. "No, My Lady."

Helciel smiled. "Good. Keep it that way." She would have the shape-shifter. She'd been working toward this goal for years now. A few more weeks, months, would not change her desire and no one, bonded to Alagos or not, was going to stand in her way.

* * *

**Please review the chapter! I know I have been away for a looooooong time now, and I am sorry, but...Review? *hopeful eyes* Oh, and don't throw things at me, please..._  
_**


	32. Lif

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. Darn...

A/N ~ I hopes you enjoy the chapter and that you now have more questions than answers. LOL I am evil that way, I know... *grins*

**Rhûnic**

_Sertek_ = Evil Ones

_Vintael_ = Greenback

_Calorgrov_ = Greentree

_Baya_ = Fiery

_Bryn_ = Hot

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

_Rovin(a)_ = Great Teeth - an Eastern name for a dragon_  
_

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

**Elven**

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

_Sairalassë _= Wise Leaf

_Maltasercë _= Gold Blood

_Estë _= One of the Valar, the spouse of Irmo. She is the healer of hurts and weariness

_Oromë = _One of the Valar, the spouse of Vána. He is the brother of Nessa and called the "Huntsman of the Valar" and the "Great Rider"

_Valar/Vala _= "Powers", the Guardians of Arda_  
_

_Maiar/Maia_ = "Excellent, Admirable", Helpers of the Valar

_ Olórin/Incánus _= Maia-name for Gandalf/Southern-name for Gandalf meaning either 'Graymantle", "North Spy" or "Mind Ruler"

_Curumo _= Maia-name for Saruman_  
_

_Manarwë_ = Doom/Fate

**Avarikal**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

**Serteken**

_Crtria_ = Connected (more shall become clear on this word later)

_Rifror_ = Answer

_Krvatnorsi_ = Bringer of the Blood Death/Blood Death Bringer (more shall become clear on this word later)

**Haradaic**

_Muhamik_ = Sand-spirit

_Amsai_ = Watcher, the Southern name for the Valar

_Oakhal_ = Hunter

_Sihaza_ = Healer

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_Two weeks later...yes, it's a large time-skip, but necessary...  
_

* * *

**_Lif ~ Link_**

Two weeks can be a short time. Two weeks can be a long time. Truly it all depends on the circumstances around these days that dictated what kind they are to people. To Noruiel, fourteen days was a long time. A time in which she spent her days getting to know the Sercecet men, showing them how to defend themselves against Empaths, avoiding answering personal questions and just generally helping them to trust her, learning to trust them. Fourteen days of training with Mountain, falling on her butt more often than not, sore muscles and bruises. It was fourteen days of dealing with Renegade, of attempting not to strangle the infuriating elf, of trying to understand him even as she tried to avoid him. In a strange way, though, she'd almost gotten used to their physical spats and verbal wars. Sure, he usually won the former simply because he was bigger, more skilled, but she more than held her own verbally and it angered the golden-haired male to no end when she won their arguments. Mountain was not the only one who found it amusing by this point and the men took bets on a regular basis as to who would win on a given day, a given conversation.

Noruiel found herself growing comfortable in this place, with the routine of it and the familiarity, the familiar faces. Fox, a man who seemed to specialize in stealth maneuvers, had almost seemed to take her under his wing and the Akira was learning far more from him than she'd ever have experienced training herself and her body, honed to stealth anyway, adapted and retained his lessons well. The sword, though...still vexed her, even if Mountain did say she WAS getting better. Slowly, but still. The sword was not her favorite weapon and never would be.

The cut on her head had caused her only a few mild fevers and some extreme itching as it healed, but Mountain's toxin expert had said it was a mild poison that her body should take care of well enough. It was speculated that the creature who'd given it to her might have merely brushed against a plant or cut through one, resulting with the poison on it's blade or claw. It had transferred to her when the monster had cut her, but it wasn't dangerous. Now the injury was healed and Noruiel gave it no more thought, though, she caught Mountain studying it every now and then.

The Akira now sat beneath one of the spars trees in the camp, her brown hair draped over her shoulder as she concentrated on sharpening the dagger in her hand with a whetting stone. She blew a strand of brown hair out of her face and looked up at the camp briefly, constantly aware of her surroundings in more ways than one. Ever since that day by the river, ever since Renegade's scathing words, she'd become more alert with her eyes and ears to her surroundings nearly as well as she was aware of it with her gift. Much as she hated admitting it - and she did hate it - he had been right. If she'd been paying attention with more than just her gift, she'd have noticed the monster sooner.

It had come in handy as well because the Sercecet camp had been under constant attack for days. The creatures, no one knew exactly HOW they were getting into the valley, but they always targeted THIS camp and Noruiel had seen more than her share of blood, violent skirmishes in the last few days than she'd seen in her entire eighty-six years of life. She'd made her first kill not three days ago - and had promptly vomited afterward - but the idea of killing even more still didn't sit well with her, especially since her gift seemed determined to make a connection with every monster that was killed by her hand or one near her. It was painful in a new kind of way she'd not anticipated. Still, she knew she would. To protect the people around her, the people of this valley, of the Rebel Home...she'd kill again and without hesitation.

Her calm blue eyes now scanned their surroundings, listening for sounds that shouldn't be there. She found one and stiffened, rising from her seated position quickly, but not alarmed. Yet. Perhaps it was nothing. Maybe a scout returning or an animal venturing too close to the camp. Noruiel cast her mind out, her gift and her eyes widened at the many predator-like minds, emotions she encountered. Oh, definitely animal-like, but not animals in the correct sense of the word. Crap.

"Sertek!"

She shouted the alarm a split second before the attack, but it was enough for the men around her as they snatched up weapons that were always close by, their most intimate friend as they were now constantly on the alert for attacks. It was enough for them to be ready for the monsters that would soon be upon them, being the elite fighters that they were and when the misshapen creatures of nightmares burst into the camp, growling savagely, their eyes full of blood lust, the Sercecet were more than ready and blades clashed with various weapons and claws. Screeches and death-gurgles were soon heard as Sertek started to die and Noruiel gritted her teeth against the bile that rose to her throat as she slashed the throat of a cat-like Sertek she and Fox had taken down together. It was only her third true kill, but there was no time to dwell on it as an eagle-snake-like monster leaped for her, both of them going down in a cloud of dust and blood. The woman felt terror in that moment as she felt the clothing on her stomach starting to be ripped away by sharp talons seeking the flesh beneath and her gift reacted to it, lashing out like a deadly blade for the monster's mind. The thing leaped back with a shriek of utter terror, feeling nothing but fear and Noruiel rolled away, scrambling to her feet and throwing a dagger as she did so. The small blade struck the Sertek true, right in the heart and the creature collapsed.

Brown eyes looked around then, wide and Noruiel uttered the shortest of screams, unable to help it, as a sword came spinning for her. Before she could even try and move, another blade, a thin sword, came to knock the thing out of the air and then Renegade was there, looking like a creature from the Void itself. His body was covered with dark blood, his gold hair having gotten the worst of it and his icy blue eyes were merciless, almost seeming to see nothing but the enemy. And yet, once again, he'd helped her...protected her. Noruiel stared at him, watching his lithe body as he attacked the monster before him, finishing it almost too easily before he was moving on again. The Sertek hadn't even fought him! That fact alone worried Noruiel more than the fact that the elf seemed to be moving without any regard for what was around them, only killing anything that came toward him.

And right then, it became obvious to her that all the men, the Sercecet, stayed away from Renegade. They made it their goal to actively avoid him it seemed, going so far as to dart away, even from an enemy they were engaging, to keep out of his line of sight. It was a deepening to the enigma that was the Commander and it frustrated Noruiel, but also stirred her curiosity in a way that the elf being a complete jerk had not. The curiosity took a back seat to instant anger when the male drew closer to her again and flung out a dagger, hitting a Sertek coming up behind her that she'd yet to notice. Even focused as he was on his task of killing, his voice was just as low, scathing as it always was toward her. "Don't just stand there gawking, Empath."

The Akira gritted her teeth against a retort and started to move, deciding, for some bizarre reason she didn't even understand, to follow him despite the fact that no one else did. It proved to be one of her wiser decisions, surprisingly, as while the Sertek seemed to gather around Renegade like moths drawn to fire, they also didn't fight properly, like they didn't want to hurt the male. This made them easier to kill and Renegade made short work of them. And as long as the Akira stayed out of the Commander's view, he appeared not to notice her at all. It was both reassuring and disconcerting all at the same time.

It was only as a few monsters remained that Noruiel had a thought that surprised her completely for the suddenness of it and she acted on it swiftly, grabbing the elf's arm as he went forward toward another monster. Her fingers almost slipped away there was so much blood on him, but she'd gained his attention and his ice blue eyes snapped to her brown ones and Noruiel felt like she couldn't breathe for the longest moment. The sheer hatred there, the desire to simply kill scared her down to the depth of her being...because it didn't change, didn't fade as he continued to look at her. In fact, it almost seemed to deepen for a moment and the Akira instantly regretted getting his attention and yet, she knew she had to...and she found she couldn't move her hand away from his arm, couldn't move at all. He truly was a Vahrin. Yileke had been correct. Finally she got her mouth to work despite the pounding of her heart.

"Don't kill one of them."

"What!" He practically snarled the word, jerking his arm from her grasp like she burned him and Noruiel's voice grew hard, waspish, hiding her fear. "Don't kill one of them! We could learn something, their weakness, if we took one prisoner. We're never going to learn anything by simply killing them!" They needed to find out how these creatures were getting into the valley and why they were targeting the Sercecet. She cursed under her breath as the elf's eyes closed off entirely at her suggestion, though, giving her no clue as to what he might be thinking as her gift thought him entirely invisible and she clenched her fists as he walked away without answering. Why did he have to be so difficult! Little did she know that Renegade was thinking the exact same thing.

The elf walked away from the Akira because he hated the fact that she made sense. Even in the state his mind was in, the feral blood rage that made it hard to think, the red haze in his mind that barely let him recognize friend from foe, he knew she was right. Renegade clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw ached with the pressure, but when he came to his next Sertek, he simply knocked it out soundly, stilling another man with a look when he would have finished the creature off. The soldier immediately retreated and Renegade was grateful for it as his fingers twitched over the blade he still held, wanting nothing more than to bury the sharp steel in more flesh, to see blood run, to take another life. The elf caught himself before he started forward and felt a shudder travel through his body at the sheer amount of control it took to not give in to the desire to kill everyone around him.

At least he could control it now, though.

Renegade shook the thought away and tried to focus his mind, make himself think. He realized he was staring down at the Sertek he'd knocked out. He barely knew WHY he was complying with the Empath. He didn't know why he'd not let that blade hit her, either, why he'd saved her...again. In the past two weeks of knowing her, she'd done nothing but argue with him, challenge his patience, remind him of so many things he'd tried hard to bury and just generally make a pain of herself at every turn. But maybe that was why he didn't want to lose her quite yet. She was a mystery he'd yet to solve and usually such mysteries held no appeal to him. They belonged to other people and were merely a waste of time on his part as he wanted no connection to people anyway and getting to know them was the only way to solve the mysteries around them, but this one...this Empath...not only was such a mystery all on her own, her mysteriousness caused her to stand up to him, to constantly and purposely irritate him and that was something he'd never had an Empath do. Sure, she was scared of him in a lot of ways, he sensed that easily, but it didn't stop her from staying her ground and not backing down when he tried to use that fear against her, when he purposely and often almost cruelly pushed her to her limits. It was...admirable. And infuriating. It made him want to keep her around, though, if only so he could beat her at her own game.

He wasn't going to let her have the 'win' for this battle, either. As the Empath approached with a raised brow, looking torn between astonishment that he'd done as she said and slightly smug for the fact, he spoke, his voice purposely chilled, mocking. He didn't have to even try and he knew, on some level he'd long ago learned to ignore, he should have been worried by that fact...should have been worried about it for some time. "There. You have your monster to study. It's your responsibility now, Empath. If it harms anyone in this camp, you will be to blame and the Sercecet don't forgive the loss of their own, Moonbeam." That should wipe the smile off her face. Renegade felt the slightest twinge of satisfaction to see that it had - she now looked ready to throttle him - as he walked away, wiping his blades on a dead body before sheathing them. He felt the last of the blood rage drain away, leaving him with a weary, cold feeling, but a clearer head and eyes that slowly started to seep a light brown.

He needed a bath, but first thing on the list of things to do was clean up these bodies and make sure his men were well. He could already see that two, Hawk and Poison, were badly injured and Mountain was already looking them over. Another body beside the large man was much too still and Renegade recognized death when he saw it. His brown eyes met Mountain's dark ones and the giant of a man shook his head, his eyes flickering to Hawk. The man wouldn't make it. He would be joining Storm in death today.

The Commander barely felt anything, only a numbness that always crept over him after a battle. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty because it was his fault they were being attacked or if it should be sadness running through him for the deaths of the men following him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel anymore or even if he did feel such things. If he _could_ feel such things anymore. The elf only nodded to his Second, the movement clipped before he continued walking. There were things to be done and healing was not something he knew how to do.

He only destroyed.

* * *

Noruiel cursed Renegade again as she came back from the river, wringing her hair out as she tilted her head to the side to avoid the water for what felt like the tenth time in five minutes. The Empath made her way through the camp, now several hours after the attack. The place had been cleaned up efficiently, each man having great practice in doing so, but like always the Sercecet were now more subdued, mourning each in their own way the fall of their two comrades. Now, though, unlike previous times, something else was making them on edge too. It was the Sertek that had been captured and they looked to Noruiel for answers as to why the creature was even here. It had been her words that had kept it alive after all.

The Akira squared her shoulders almost stubbornly at the side glances she was receiving as she made her way past the tents and fires, the sparring grounds, familiar and unfamiliar faces alike, the feelings of uncertainty and even some suspicion coming from the men around her. Damn Renegade! Just when she was starting to gain their trust, he thrust THIS on her! Now she'd have to prove her loyalty all over again _while_ trying to make sure this monster didn't escape confinement, didn't hurt anyone AND try to get information out of the monster. She could only pray to Eru that she'd be successful in all goals much less ONE.

The Akira reached the other end of camp and stopped at a predetermined mark in the dirt, a safety line. She stared ahead, brown eyes angry, hard as the creature within the ring, chained securely by its neck and abdomen to the only great oak tree in the clearing, lunged for her with a snarl, coming up short with a choked sound of rage. Noruiel watched as its dark, glowing green eyes watched her with hatred. The monster was large, giant. It would tower over Mountain. The Sertek was a rather odd blend of some kind of dog and a lizard with maybe a dash of cat thrown in. Patches of both green scale-like skin and what appeared to be dark brown fur under the blackened blood and dirt made up the creature's hide. It had what seemed to be elongated cat-like fingers, wickedly curved claws at the end of each. Dog hind legs and a long lizard-like tail covered in fur was a blend of both species. The monster's face set on a lizard's neck was the most unusual feature about it, though. A lizard-like face, long and narrow with a dog's nose and triangle-shaped ears almost like a wolf's, but harsher. Around the monster's eyes were scales, but the rest of it's face was covered in fur and fangs on either side of its mouth came from its upper jaw to hang outside the lower jaw. It stood on two legs, making the most of its impressive height as it looked down at Noruiel.

The woman regarded it back calmly, thoughtfully and she didn't flinch as it snarled and lunged for her again, already having known the Sertek's intent before it even made it. Its emotions were pathetically easy to read, animal-like, though, now that she studied it more closely, there was a spark of intelligence there, true intelligence. It was intriguing to say the least and Noruiel's eyes faded from their brown hue to a dark blue and then a lighter shade of the same color as she relaxed slightly. She was fully aware of the man eyes from the camp that watched her, some simply interested, others suspicious and still others worried. She tried to ignore them, shut them out as she focused her gift on the creature before her...who had strangely stopped snarling as it crouched, studying her in almost the same manner she did to it.

The Sertek sniffed at her, edging closer in an almost hesitant manner, its dark green eyes shifting between something animalistic and intelligent. Its emotions were interesting for Noruiel to read as its rage faded to be replaced with confusion and then something like understanding or even happiness. The creature was at the end of its large chain now and it simply stopped, continuing to watch her. When Noruiel moved, though, shifting her weight, it sprang back, snarling horribly and eying her with anger again as it bristled once more. Still, the reaction gave the Akira something to ponder on and she simply sat directly behind the safety line, her chin in her hand as she watched the Sertek. It settled almost as she did, going to all fours and crouching slightly, watching her as she watched it. The woman, after a time, extended her gift more strongly to the monster and she watched it's dark green eyes widen as her will touched its own and then it was growling once more, leaping to the end of its chain to try and attack her.

Noruiel's eyes narrowed and she stood with a deadly grace she'd yet to exhibit to anyone in the Sercecet camp yet. The men watching suddenly felt wary of the small woman they'd been getting to know. Now...now she wasn't 'Moon', she was an Empath and a powerful one in her own right. The moon scar beneath her eye almost seemed to glow even as her blue eyes did and no one made any move to stop her when she stepped over the safety line and toward the Sertek. The Akira's power flared in a blast of strength, directed at the creature and it suddenly stilled completely, standing to its full height completely, but not making any sound as it watched the woman approaching it. Noruiel's gift was exerting a forced calm on the creature, taking even the smallest speck of the emotion and expanding it. She looked for other emotions she could use, too, and came across something that surprised her enough to make her stop, her head tilting in a clearly curious gesture.

Wait...weren't Sertek mutated animals? Then how... Noruiel was picking up emotions that were only supposed to belong to intelligent species. Things like self-loathing and the desire to understand what was going on. This creature before her...was not stupid. It wasn't a mindless monster with a desire to simply kill. It was...very human-like really...just in a more animal way like the most primal level of an intelligent being had been pulled up and made the center of their thinking system, their main way of functioning. It was like a human had been completely turned upside down with instinct ruling instead of logic, emotions instead of reasoning and thought. But that didn't mean those secondary things were not there and now Noruiel was sensing them, expanding them in a way yet to be done with the Sertek. No one had bothered to think of them as anything but monstrous animals working toward Kilicar's evil purposes.

And now the creature's dark green eyes held the woman's blue ones as she continued to walk closer and Noruiel saw the intelligence she was pulling forward in the Sertek's gaze. It was fighting her, though, and she knew to let it go now, to test whether it could access this intelligence on its own...could cost her life. She had very little choice but to do exactly that, though, if she wanted to communicate with the creature. In this state, her control over it was forced, a struggle between them and too complete for the monster to even have a chance to talk. As it was, she was having difficulty controlling what emotions she did have a hold over. The being before her was strong in a way she'd not anticipated, possessing a brute strength it seemed to be able to use mentally as well as physically and the Akira flinched in surprise when the creature suddenly raised one of its clawed fingers and moved it toward her head.

She didn't step back, knowing instinctively that the move would be a fatally wrong one. It would convey weakness. She did grit her teeth, though, exerting more control on the calm emotions she held over the creature, expanding it. She was suddenly terrified it would not be enough as the claw continued to come toward her and then the Sertek's claws were parting her hair, finding the healed cut that had scarred on her scalp. The creature's head, its body really, lowered from its great height to come level with her own face and she felt, smelled its breath on her skin - an odd mixture of smoke and iron like blood - and its sharp fangs gleamed in the late afternoon light, deadly and too close to her head for comfort. The Sertek did nothing but look at her, though, and in her mind, the woman felt an urge - a completely insane one - to let her hold over the creature go. Dark blue eyes stared into dark green and Noruiel was aware of every breath she took, every bead of sweat, every wisp of wind that made her hair move, every hot beat of the sun on her skin.

She was aware of the fact that both Mountain and Renegade had joined the group of men watching her. She could feel Mountain's worry and the completely bare spot Renegade made in the landscape because her gift could not read him, see him, announced his presence. She knew all the men around her - with perhaps the exception of the elf - were waiting for what she'd do with baited breath, wondering what she WAS doing. Noruiel couldn't have answered them. SHE didn't even know what she was doing. All she knew was that the desire to let her hold over the Sertek go was growing and she felt her hold slipping in a way it had never done before, as if the creature's mind had been coated in butter or soap and was now impossible to hold on to. Only came to her that perhaps Kilicar had made his Sertek with natural abilities to fight against Empaths only when her hold slipped away completely. By then it didn't matter the reason, though, and the Akira felt her heart pound as the sharp intelligence faded from the dark green eyes before her and the creature started to growl.

Noruiel did everything she could not to jump when the Sertek suddenly roared, its mouth open and fangs dripping. Her hair blew back and the Akira shut her brown eyes briefly, only opening them when the roar stopped. She was breathing hard, justifiably scared, but what she saw when her eyes opened was the Sertek now looking down at her with an almost curious expression and Noruiel trembled, but didn't move as the creature's cat-like hand came out again, its claw brushing her cheek in a clearly apologetic way. Noruiel breathed out shakily and her mouth moved, but nothing would come out. If she'd thought she was having trouble speaking now, though, the Sertek's next action left her completely speechless with no hope of finding the words anytime soon.

"Crrrtrrria."

The sound was harsh, barely intelligible, but Noruiel felt as if she'd been struck because...she understood the word. She understood the meaning behind it. The word - Crtria - simply meant 'Connected' but it was more than that and that's what scared the Akira. She knew what it meant, what it truly meant. The Sertek before her was telling her that she was connected to him, to his kind and looking at the creature, understanding his language, thinking back to how she'd told Mountain the monster's name - Sertek - she knew it spoke the truth.

The woman could do nothing more than nod slightly, but it wasn't the right response for the creature and Noruiel felt blood start to run down her arm as a claw gouged a cut in her skin and the Sertek snarled. The Akira reacted without thinking, on instinct, as she gave an angry screech and a dagger was flung from her hand, hitting the Sertek in the shoulder up to the hilt. The creature gave a surprised snarl of pain and jumped back and Noruiel's power surged forward to do nothing but batter the monster until it was cringing, a whimper in its throat. She growled low in her throat, not having moved at all, but the message was clear. She was the one in charge.

The Sertek didn't look to want to challenge that at the moment either as it stood again, but kept its distance, blood running from where the dagger still sat embedded in its shoulder. Noruiel let her power retreat again, calm once more, though, her cut now throbbed and if she wasn't mistaken...it itched. She glanced down at it and then back at the creature. "What did you do?"

The creature's ears went back at the words in Rhûnic, but seemed to understand them even if it only answered with one word. "Crrrtrrria."

Noruiel's dark blue eyes narrowed. "I've been cut before by your kind. Is that why I am Crtria?" Had this creature just done the same thing she'd gotten over not days ago? And if so, what would the side affects be this time?

Dark green eyes seemed to grow more alert with the use of a familiar word, a word in its own language and the Sertek came forward slightly, speaking again. "Yrres. Hruman bloord accsssept Ssserrtek proisson. Nrow Crrrtrrria."

The Akira remained quiet, unsure what to think of that. Her blood had 'accepted' the Sertek's 'poison'? What would have happened if her blood had not accepted? What did it mean now that her blood _had_ accepted? She snapped out of her thoughtful state, however, when the Sertek suddenly growled savagely, looking past her at a figure that had moved closer. Dark blue eyes looked back and met ones of the same shade. Renegade's were narrowed, though, clearly suspicious and not happy with what was happening. And Noruiel could not decide if that amused her or not as she looked between the two males; the great creature who'd yet to attack her despite her complete vulnerability and the dangerous, mysterious elf who'd made it his self-appointed task to hate her and make her time here miserable. Now they glared at each other and the woman pushed brown hair behind her slightly pointed ear.

"Why do the Sertek want the elf? What are your orders concerning him?" Her tone was more waspish, almost protective in a way, than she'd ever wanted it to be and the Sertek looked at her to answer, but Renegade looked at her for a different reason, something like surprise flickering through his gaze before it was gone and his expression became like ice again, unyielding and cold. The Akira raised a chin, defiant, before she looked away and up at the creature who watched with glowing dark green eyes. It seemed agitated, its tail lashing the air and its nose aimed toward Renegade, almost eager. The emotion of anticipation and purpose that came from the creature as it glanced at the elf had Noruiel's worry spiking. Why did the Sertek want Renegade?

"Rifror!" She nearly snarled the word, not even knowing where it came from, but the Sertek's attention snapped to her as if she'd pulled his eyes to her with a strong jerk of a leash. "Crapturre ther Erlf. Mrrasterr sray crapturre ther Erlf. Droo nort harrrm. Droo nort krill."

"Whry? Whry crapturre ther Erlf?" Her voice was only a whisper, but the creature heard her and lowered its head again, almost appearing as if it wanted to please her by answering the questions she gave, but didn't quite know what answers she wanted. Like a dog trying to please its mistress and if Noruiel had been paying more attention, she would have realized that in the Sertek's mind, something had changed, clicked into place with her use of its own language, her willingness to use it. As it was, all she sensed from the creature at the moment was willingness and that was enough, especially when it spoke again.

"Krrvatnorsi. Darrk rOne wrant Krrvatnorsi."

Krvatnorsi. Bringer of the Blood Death. Noruiel looked back at Renegade, her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly with thought, confusion as his own eyes seemed to slam shut, but not before giving her a brief look at the realization and then slight fear that flashes through his blue gaze. What was the Blood Death, how was it connected to the elf and why...did Kilicar want to use it?

* * *

_Same day, late afternoon, the outskirts of the great Forest of Calorgrov..._

* * *

_"You are not going to convince me that you feel nothing for him, Sharpmist."_

The light blue sky dragon let loose a stream of fire at a falcon-like monster, casting the larger white dragoness at his side an almost teasing glance. Ever since she had shown up to join the army with her bonded, the male dragon bonded to Amr had been keeping a careful eye on Sharpmist. She'd changed since the last time he'd seen her. The coloring around her was lighter, the clouds not so heavy and the brightness that shone from her more intense, but tinged with red. She was no longer so...harsh. Yes, she was still a battle dragoness, her mind still thought the same way, her instinctive reactions were the same...but something inside was softer, more pliable. And when she was around Kahilnar, her entire demeanor changed subtly, something he didn't think SHE was even aware of, not fully. _"I can read auras remember? I don't think I need to tell you what red means..."_

_"Shut up, Skyfang."_ Sharpmist's clubbed tail swung, sending three monsters flying back into the forest where they slammed up against tree trunks and one Sertek even went sailing over the treetops to land in the forest somewhere. Red eyes looked stubbornly over at the laughing gray ones that watched her. Aura-reading or not, she was NOT going to admit anything! The sky dragon didn't need her confirmation, though, and only grinned, his fangs gleaming.

_"Why can't you just admit it; he's your mate."_

The battle dragoness snarled, taking the anger she would have liked to direct at Skyfang out on the monster before her. _"No."_ she snapped, irritated, but the sky dragon only warbled in amusement before he snapped at an enemy, effectively relieving the creature of its head. _"He is and I can not believe you've said nothing to him. How long do you think he'll remain oblivious, Sharpmist? He may be part human, but his dragon instincts are showing themselves rather quickly."_

_"Shut. Up. Skyfang."_

The light blue dragon shook his head with another short laugh, wanting more than anything to pursue the topic, but also knowing better. He snorted, a small stream of smoke that crackled with a faint streak of lightning coming from his nostrils before he sprang away toward a messenger dragoness called Runningheart to aid her.

The battle dragoness shook her head in a frustrated manner, wondering why Skyfang had waited so long to say anything. Obviously he'd read her correctly from the very start. Not that she'd EVER say that out loud, but it had been obvious he'd known how she felt since the day she and Kahilnar had arrived here. Sharpmist snarled under her breath, killing another Sertek as it came toward her and feeling almost grateful and yet discontent that Kahilnar was not with her, but back with the army. It felt strange not having him with her. Sure, they had yet to actually fight TOGETHER, but he was usually within her sights when they got involved in skirmishes. This time around, though, he'd stayed back with Amr while the dragons had scouted ahead.

Sharpmist wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

The white dragoness shook the thought away, but she didn't need to feel concerned about losing her focus as the enemy, a small band of scouts much like the dragons, were now lying dead or dying around the three dragons and posed no more threat. Red eyes glanced at her kin, making sure they were fine, but again, she need not have worried. They'd held their own well enough, even the small Runningheart, the messenger dragoness. She and Skyfang were now shaking some of the blood off themselves before they looked around. Sharpmist didn't bother with the former motion, not caring if she was covered with the red life-liquid or not and her red eyes scanned the trees of the strange forest as well.

_"I don't know if Amr will risk bringing the men through here."_ Skyfang's gray eyes were speculative now that they'd been attacked and Sharpmist growled low in her throat, but she wasn't sure if it was from agreement or disagreement. Part of her WANTED another fight - how could she not? - but common sense, that strangely sounded like _Kahilnar's_ voice in her head, said that they didn't want anymore battles than they had to endure as the goal was to cross Rhûn safely and get this army to the Rebel Home in the Orocarni Mountains. They still had the plains of Vintael to cross, though they'd already made great progress - at least to human standards - in the last two weeks with following the eastern side of the Sea of Rhûn's shoreline and now the edge of the forest Calorgrov. They were nearly at the end of the treeline too, about to head into the wide open plains and toward Baya and Bryn, the twin mountains that housed the Rebel Home.

That's why the dragons had been sent ahead to scout so far out, to make sure that Kilicar didn't have any nasty surprises for Amr's army. Skyfang had a valid point when he said his human might not want to come this way if the potential for attack was great, but what other choice did they have? The trees offered the most protection at this point as the weather had grown colder and the days and nights perilous due to the Sertek that constantly struck the army and then retreated before being fully engaged more often than not, though, they never seemed to strike where dragons were located, seeming unwilling to engage the mighty creatures - an instinctively smart move on their part.

_"Come, we need to inform the Princes of this development."_ It was Runningheart and Sharpmist snorted even as Skyfang gave a chuckle, both of them amused by the fact that the small green-white dragoness still insisted on referring to Kahilnar and Amr by their titles. She might have been older than them by a good many years - she WAS the mother of Maethin - but in this they seemed to have aged more than their kin; their ability to adapt to the humans and elves faster and more adeptly than the older dragons. Still, the dragoness was right and all three of the great creatures leaped into the air, heading back to the great army trailing behind them.

It didn't take long to find the great mass of men in armor, all of them black-haired and dark skinned, and the three dragons landed beyond the rows of marching soldiers. Runningheart broke away from them to go to her mate, Taleclaw - a knowledge dragon with dark green scales and the title of Catiniis - as she knew the battle and sky dragon would have no trouble delivering the report themselves. Skyfang and Sharpmist made their way toward the head of the army, where Amr and Kahilnar would be and the dragoness felt something tight, painful almost, constrict around her heart when her red eyes caught sight of the Easterling riding beside the Haradrim.

She wanted to tell him - if only to see him choke on the news as that was always a fun reaction to get out of Kahilnar, anger was better, though - but couldn't bring herself to. Sharpmist hated to even think it, but she was scared to and stubborn about her reluctance to create false hope within herself. Yes, Kahilnar was her bonded and he'd learned to accept that well enough, just as she had, but damn it had taken a long time and many harsh words and injuries - she wasn't sorry about that part - to get where they were at now. Telling the stubborn, temperamental Easterling that he was her mate? No. Not yet at least. She didn't even know if anything could come of it. While Kahilnar had started to get better at shape-shifting - a curious thing to watch in and of itself for how he did it and the skills he'd gained in such a short time - he'd not taken a dragon form, even after trying. And Sharpmist did know he HAD tried. The shape just wouldn't come to him.

Nothing could come of her desire to have him as a mate if he could not take her form. It was a burden she was not going to give him at this point either as he had enough - more than enough - burdens already keeping him awake at night with worry. She could continue to love and hate him, care for and infuriate him from the position they now held. They were Rishten and he couldn't escape her. That was enough for Sharpmist right now.

She quickly buried her thoughts and the emotions they caused as green eyes met her red ones. Kahilnar's eyes narrowed, detecting a wisp of something in the white dragoness' mind, but as soon as he'd felt it, the emotion was gone and he shook off the answering spark it had ignited in him, not understanding it and not really wanting to right now. The Easterling tilted his head, black hair grown long falling into his face as he studied the two dragons. The horse - the dread creature! - beneath him shifted its weight, nervous with the dragons in its presence, but it was Southern bred, a fine specimen - or at least so Amr, the horse lover, told him - and didn't bolt or shy too badly when Sharpmist growled at it. He glared at the dragoness, knowing she'd love nothing better than to see him in the dirt. _"What did you find?"_ Distraction. Distraction was good.

Amr, at his side, was having a hard time suppressing his laughter at the Eastern Prince's expense, but was careful to clear his throat and compose his features when Kahilnar shot him a death glare. His shoulders still twitched with mirth, though, even as he looked up at his own dragon, speaking Westron, a language that was common between all four of them. _"Sky?"_

The two dragons sighed and it was the male that spoke. _"Sertek attacked us about five miles ahead. There was no sign of a great many of them, but the forest is much too still. It doesn't feel right."_

Amr and Kahilnar glanced at each other and then at Sharpmist. The dragoness only gave a sharp nod, though, much like her namesake, agreeing with the sky dragon that walked by Amr's side, the two riders between the two dragons. Kahilnar growled under his breath, running a hand through his unruly hair, looking thoughtful. He hated things like this. Give him a battle and he was steady, focused, knew how to act and what to do, how to direct the men around him. It was something that had been confirmed many times now in the last two weeks, but this...strategy and making decisions when not in the heat of battle...it was hard and not something he particularly enjoyed. Strange as it sounded, though, he was learning under Amr's teaching. The Haradrim Prince may have only been sixteen where as Kahilnar was forty-two, but the Southern male seemed to possess a wisdom and innate knowledge of how to run an army, perhaps even a kingdom, that Kahilnar still lacked in many areas. And what was more, Amr had strangely started to defer to Kahilnar the further they got into Rhûn and the Easterling did not think it was because the Haradrim didn't know the land - he'd been perfectly willing to march here and make war on Kilicar without knowing his way around completely!

In a way, Kahilnar appreciated the vote of confidence, the opportunity to hone his skill, but on the other hand...he really, really didn't want to do this and couldn't help but want to smack the Haradrim Prince for putting these kind of decisions in his hands, even partially.

Still, if he was to be the Roniysr, the leader his people needed, the King Alagos and Daerhael seemed to sincerely think he'd become...he needed to learn these things.

_"If we continue as we are..."_ He frowned, not even sure where this train of thought was going and decided to try another in the hopes of making up his own mind. He heard Sharpmist snort at that thought, but ignored her for the time being seeing as she wasn't inclined to be helpful at the moment._ "Departing from the forest now would cost us another few days of travel and travel without shelter. It might be just what Kilicar wants. Have any dragons been sent to the plains?"_ A suspicion was growing in his mind and it wasn't a pleasant one. Amr's brow furrowed and he shook his head._ "No...but that can be remedied."_

The Haradrim Prince looked slightly upward, his black eyes meeting the gray ones that watched him intently. Skyfang knew he wasn't going to like what his bonded said even before Amr said it. _"The Muhamik will need to go. They know how to stay concealed in a way the Northern Dragons do not. Will you inform Kamiseen, Rafa and Hilel, or should I?"_ There was really no choice in the matter and though, he knew his dragon was not happy about it, about sending his mate into danger, Skyfang knew it was necessary and he also knew that if Kamiseen found out that she was needed and he'd tried to prevent her from going... Well, he'd have to find someone to protect him FROM her at that point.

The light blue dragon growled unhappily, but gave a great sigh and though it did not appear as if he answered Amr, the Prince showed no surprise when the sky dragon departed into the air, heading further back into the army. Black eyes looked after the dragon before the Haradrim sighed himself and looked at Kahilnar. _"Do you think Kilicar will have an army waiting for us on the plains?"_

Kahilnar set his jaw, holding the reigns of his horse tightly, causing the animals to fidget nervously with the tension and its still present fear of the great white carnivore walking beside it. The Easterling paid it no mind. _"I honestly...don't know. Alagos has not sent a message by wind for a week now and that concerns me, but...there are other ways of finding out for sure and one of those ways is to send scouts."_

Amr nodded, but raised a brow. _"And the other way?"_ His black eyes flashed green, showing Kahilnar's emotions like a mirror. Some fear for what awaited them, not knowing what it was sat in his gaze, but there was also worry in Kahilnar for his friend, Alagos, and the beginning of purpose, determination and something like excitement. It interested Amr, but he said nothing more as the Easterling caught the Haradrim using his gift and gave him a look, but didn't protest more than that, answering instead and trying to ignore the way Sharpmist's burning red eyes drilled into his head with displeasure. She didn't speak, though. Not yet at least.

_"One of my gifts. I have told you how I can connect to Rhûn, to its people. If there is something going on with the land, something of Kilicar's doing, I will know about it if I choose to look."_

**"And endanger yourself while you do."**

Ah, and there was the protest. Green eyes flickered to red, stubbornness in one set of eyes, and anger and worry in the other. Amr wisely stayed quiet, recognizing one of Kahilnar and Sharpmist's arguments just by their expressions alone. He'd learned early on not to interrupt or otherwise involve himself in them for his _own_ well being. **"No more than I endanger myself by being here and not in the Rebel Home. No more than I endanger myself being _against_ my brother instead of _with_ him. No more than I endanger myself being with _you_, Rovina."**

Sharpmist snarled deep in her throat, the sound rumbling through her chest and Kahilnar's horse reared, deciding it had tolerated enough. The Easterling gritted his teeth and managed to bring the creature he loathed with a passion back down to the ground and from bolting even as he glared at the white dragoness. She only looked fiercely back, unapologetic. **"It is not the same, Easterling."**

**"Why not? How is it not the same!" **Kahilnar's tone was frustrated, but Sharpmist didn't shy from it and the dragoness growled low in her throat, making his horse rear again slightly. Kahilnar tightened his hold in the reigns absentmindedly, not really paying attention the annoying animal anymore as he watched the white scaled creature before him. Sharpmist's voice contained the anger he was used to, the protective note that always colored her words now, but there was something else, too. Something she kept trying to hide from him and...something he was scared to pursue, to look closer at if he was honest with himself.

**"You are hurting yourself intentionally! Every time you use that power, it hurts you because there is _always_ trouble with this land and people!"**

Her omission to the fact that they were HIS people was not lost on Kahilnar and he was almost grateful to be able to feel irritation toward the dragoness instead of the strange warmth that wanted to take up residence in his chest. It was an odd sensation he was not sure he liked. He wasn't sure if he disliked it, either and therein lay the problem. Right now, though, he could focus on Sharpmist's words instead of the emotions he was sensing behind them, especially when what she'd said was not completely accurate. **"That is not true! It does not hurt me every time, Rovina. My power is not like Alagos'. At least not the one we speak of. Connecting to my people does not hurt me every time and even if it did, I would still do it! Just like you would if the situation was reversed. You will do ANYTHING for your kin, Sharpmist. Why can I not do the same for mine?"** His green eyes glared into red ones, daring her to challenge what he'd said because Kahilnar knew in this, he was correct and not Sharpmist. She'd do anything for the dragons to keep them safe and he was not about to let her tell him that she wouldn't or that he could not do the same for the Eastern people he'd grown up with, the people he was now fighting for.

It was on the tip of Sharpmist's tongue to challenge just who his people were, why they had to be the humans, but she checked herself. If she said that now, in anger...he wouldn't forgive her. Not a second time and she knew that wasn't exactly the way she meant it either. The battle dragoness was simply worried and she didn't like knowing she couldn't help him with this, could not protect him from this. And she worked hard not to let those particular emotions come through the bond as she snarled and then snapped at her bonded's horse from pure childlike frustration. She felt some satisfaction when the animal finally unseated Kahilnar and then promptly bolted away, leaving the Easterling spitting dirt.

Amr was almost falling off his own horse in laughter now and he looked down at his friend with mirthful black eyes. _"So, did she win the argument?"_

Kahilnar growled, standing and glaring after the dragoness as she stalked away. He could feel the eyes of many, many soldiers' eyes on his back and tried to ignore them. It wasn't the first time he'd been unhorsed since joining this army two weeks before and it probably would not be the last. He transferred his glare to Amr, but accepted the hand the Haradrim Prince extended to him, getting up behind the other male so as not to get caught up in the men and horses approaching. The Easterling shook his head as he settled his hands on his thighs, balancing well enough behind Amr. _"No. I won this time."_

_"Well, that explains her reaction."_ There was barely suppressed laughter in Amr's voice again and Kahilnar smacked the back of his head so that the younger male yelped a bit, but then gave in to the laughter. Kahilnar sighed, but a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth and he saw Sharpmist look back with some mirth dancing in her red eyes, having seen the entire exchange. The Easterling ran a hand through his hair. _"You two are going to drive me to insanity."_

_"Do you have far to go?"_

_"You are as bad as Thalbor and Taurnar."_

Amr looked back over his shoulder, suddenly looking like the very young sixteen year old that he was. _"They are truly at the Rebel Home?"_ It was not that he doubted Kahilnar, but...he'd not seen anyone from his capture in the North for almost three months now and had received no kind of word on them either. To know that not only were Gweltari and Tigeki in the East, but that Gweltari's brothers were too, along with Dashheart and Emeraldsong...it was like a reunion he'd not be expecting but had secretly longed for. Now he watched Kahilnar shake his head with a long suffering sigh. _"What will it take to make you stop asking a question I have already given you the answer to, Haradrim?"_

_"I am sorry. I just had not thought to see any of them again. It will be good to talk to these people once more. I only wish..."_ Amr shook his head as if trying to shake the thought itself away and Kahilnar reacted without really thinking about it, his eyes seeping black as they caught the black ones of the Haradrim. The Easterling blinked in surprise, his eyes flashing green again as he let his mind-reading power go. A smile came to his lips, but it a faded a bit as Kahilnar realized that the younger Prince had no idea what the twins were. _"Actreo and Acwyn are there as well, Amr, but...I am not sure you will recognize them."_

Black eyes grew confused. _"What do you mean?"_ The information that the two elflings he'd protected and grown so fond of were in fact here, in the East, was canceled out by Kahilnar's words at the end and he watched the Easterling hesitate for a moment before speaking. _"They are not what everyone thought they were. Before I left, they revealed themselves to be two Maiar called Sairalassë and Maltasercë in the service of Estë and Oromë. They did not reveal why they'd taken the forms of elflings or even what their actual purpose is for being here, but they did pledge to help us in this war."_

Amr was quiet for a long time and Kahilnar let him be thus, merely waiting for whatever reaction would come. He knew how HE would have reacted, but Amr's temperament was much different from his own and the Haradrim Prince only sighed after awhile. _"I knew they were different, but I did not imagine it to be that different."_ His black eyes looked back into green, puzzled. _"They are like...Arienel?"_

It was Kahilnar's turn to blink in surprise. _"Do you know what Maiar are?"_

Amr only gave him a slight smile and shook his head. _"I know that they are powerful creatures, but...either I do not know what they are at all or I just have not been able to match the Southern word for them with the Northern one I have been given."_

Kahilnar thought about that for a long moment and tilted his head, black hair falling into his face again. _"Maiar are the servants of the Valar who are in turn servants of Eru, the Creator. Estë is a Vala. A female. She is the healer of hurts and weariness. Oromë is a male Vala known as the Huntsman or the Great Rider. Actreo is in the service of Oromë and Acwyn serves Estë."_

Recognition came to Amr's eyes then. _"Oromë is the Amsai Oakhal and Estë is the Amsai Sihaza. Those are the names my people know them by. There are seven female Amsai and seven male Amsai. Is it the same for your people?"_

The Easterling chuckled slightly._ "My people don't have our own names for the Valar, but yes, it is the same. Actreo and Acwyn are servants of the Amsai, Oakhal and Sihaza specifically."_

_"Arienel has this Maia-blood in her. She is a servant of the Amsai?"_

_"She does have Maia-blood, but Actreo and Acwyn...they are full-blooded Maiar. It is...different. Power is given to the Valar, the Amsai, to govern and watch over Arda from afar and similar, but lesser power has been given to the Maiar to aid us in a more personal way, but it is unusual for the Maiar to have children or for their children to have children. Arienel is the grandchild of a Maia, not a Maia herself, not fully."_ Kahilnar felt as if he was reciting from a book and that wasn't far off. Daerhael had taught him much of what he was now teaching Amr and it seemed as if the guard was with him now in a way, helping him remember those lessons so many years in the past.

_"Personal way?"_

_"Sauron was a Maia in league with the Valar Melkor who turned away from the Creator and their betrayals set into motion the need for powerful beings of the light to help balance this darker power, a power men and elves alone could not fight properly. Maiar like Olórin, who your people knew as Incánus and others called Gandalf, and Curumo, known as Saruman, along with others have been sent in times of great trouble to aid the world of men and elves. Some of these Maiar have chosen the wrong path, like Saruman, but still more have done as they were called and helped alongside your kind to defeat evil, oftentimes without ever revealing what they were."_ The reply came from Sharpmist, having drawn closer to hear the conversation and Kahilnar gave her a look that spoke volumes - they would speak later as to how she knew all this - but right now he was grateful for her input.

Amr nodded slowly, but something was stirring in his eyes and he looked sharply at both the white dragoness and Kahilnar. _"If Actreo and Acwyn are both Maiar and they have pledged their help in this war...who is the balancing power against_ them_? From what you have said, there are Maiar of the light to combat the Maiar given over to darkness. They come to battle each other, the good Maiar to balance out the evil Maiar when wars break out between the evil and the inhabitants of Arda. If that is so...who are Actreo and Acwyn balancing out?"_

Kahilnar felt as if they'd suddenly stumbled over something that should have been very obvious from the start and he took a shaky breath, not really aware that he was extremely pale. How could they missed that? Kilicar...his brother was practicing Dark Arts. Who had taught him? And how had this takeover come so suddenly, especially in the wake of Sauron's defeat? It was almost like the Dark Lord had left a safeguard in the event of his defeat, but this time the attack was on Rhûn... But WHO was behind it? Kilicar...he'd always been ambitious, that Kahilnar knew, but his brother had never expressed any desire to take over ALL of Rhûn...just _Al-Salyha_. He had only ever wanted the throne of their father. So WHO had put the idea of taking over all of Rhûn into his brother's head? Who had taught him the dark powers he now wielded? Were they fighting the wrong enemy? And why had Alagos said nothing of this? Didn't he know?

The Easterling only knew how deep in his thoughts he was when the feeling of Sharpmist's claws lifting him from the horse he was starting to slip off of garnered a startled snarl from his throat and a dagger had sunk into the dragoness' scales a moment later. She growled deeply with the pain, but her grip didn't loosen or tighten as his eyes cleared and then he was taking the dagger out with the twinge of guilt and climbing from Sharpmist's claws, up her leg to settle on her back. She rumbled in a partially content, but also worried way as his nails dug into her scaled neck and Kahilnar clenched his teeth. He could feel Amr's eyes on him and finally spoke, answering the question with an answer long delayed and unsatisfying.

_"I don't know, Amr, but we need to find out."_

Red eyes glanced back into green and Sharpmist snarled, but didn't protest more than that as the Easterling's eyes flooded black and his mind was suddenly lost to her own as his power pulled him away to places she could not follow. The dragoness hated it, but kept walking forward as the army continued on, her steps extremely careful and her gait smooth for the rider on her back who was not even 'there' anymore, but searching the land of Rhûn with his gift.

* * *

_Rebel Home, same day..._

* * *

He hurt, but then...he always hurt now. It was a state of being that his body had not been subject to in a great many years, but it had never really forgotten and now it adjusted accordingly. It wasn't his body that scared Alagos, though, but the state of his mind. Always his mind had been his own, even when he was terrified, in agony...his mind was his. Yes, his gift had always been just beyond his complete control and he'd frequently let fear rule him, but...his mind had still been HIS. Now, though, his thoughts, his gift, memories...they belonged to Her. Oh, he could control his actions, he could think what he wanted, he could say what he wanted, but...She knew every word, every action and when he slept and even when he didn't, she tormented him, punished him for actions that did not please her, thoughts that cursed her. Manarwë used his own memories against him and taunted him with knowledge of things she should not know, but did because she was in his head, had access to his power even if she didn't have complete control over it.

His gift was not an easy thing to handle for anyone and Manarwë had figured that out the hard way, trying to harness it not four days ago and meeting with disastrous and painful results. Alagos had been given a reprieve from her for a few blessed hours that day. Still, she had enough control to keep him away from his own power, though. So he'd taken to using the wind as a messenger and an informant. That too had ended only a few days ago, though. He couldn't keep any information from the dark woman and he was only endangering those around him by trying to help them and it was killing him inside to know it.

Gweltari was his only shield against the dark woman that had gotten a hold in his mind that he could not even think of how to break. His bonded was nearly as feral as any dragoness by this point in her aggression toward Manarwë, but not even Gweltari could block out the dark woman completely. The ranger woman had to sleep and Alagos refused to stay in the tent all the time. He often forced his mate to leave him by simply leaving her. She needed to get out, to feel like she was doing something useful and he was grateful when Thalbor and Taurnar started coming each day to drag her away toward the training grounds. All three Rangers had been put in charge of raising up soldiers to fight and the activity kept Gweltari from going insane with built up tension and rage.

During these times, Alagos ventured away from the camp itself, oftentimes to the forests inside the valley. It was a chance to get away from people and to make himself less of a danger to them. Because he was a danger and he was seriously starting to see just how dangerous he was right now. He was the most deadly thing that could come into the Rebel Home. He was a spy. An unwilling one, but he was. Anything he saw, anything he said, anything he knew...Manarwë knew and he...knew very, very little about her besides the fact that she was sadistic and seemed to have a personal hatred of him that he could not fathom the reason for. She was clearly evil and whatever information she was getting from him without his consent...who knew what she'd do with it, who she might give it to?

The shape-shifter now looked out over the camp from the small rock outcropping he stood on. It was a location near the camp itself as he already didn't feel well and he knew it would be dangerous to venture far. It was one reason why he'd not visited the elf, Maethorion, in a week and half now. It was too dangerous to travel the distance of the valley when he didn't know when the 'sickness' would hit. As it was, he knew he'd probably be carried back to the tent anyway with the way his symptoms were progressing even now. It always started with the headache that built between his temples and then the chills that wracked his body, followed by intense heat and less than clear thoughts. The sick feeling would come soon after, sweeping over him before he was ever fully prepared for it and then the pain would spasm through him as he emptied his stomach. The tearing at his throat from the action would cause bleeding that would drain down his throat and out his mouth. The fever would be in full swing then and he'd fall into darkness even as his body tried to escape the pain that would now be running rampant through his limbs.

It happened the same way every single day, but there was really no specific time for the symptoms. All he knew was that they would occur, just not when. Judging by the headache building in his head, though, Alagos would guess it would be soon.

He shivered, knowing that as quickly as he sank into the blackness, _She'd_ be there. Manarwë occasionally spoke to him while he was awake, but more often it was when he slept that she seemed to have the strongest control and lately, her control seemed to have grown. Only yesterday and the day before he'd heard her voice while awake and he could have sworn he'd felt her touch, like she was standing right in front of him and her fingers had brushed his face. The shape-shifter was unsure if she was just now so deeply embedded in his mind that he could imagine her actions with her words or if in some way, she was actually starting to control his body. The not knowing...scared him more than he wanted to admit. But he couldn't hide anything from either Manarwe or Gweltari and he felt the woman he feared smiling deep down in the shadows she lurked in even as he felt the eyes of the woman he loved on his face.

_"Alagos? You don't feel well, do you?"_ Gweltari knew very well how scared he was, how much he hurt right now. The Rishten between them along with her gift of empathy told her well enough everything she wanted to know, but unlike the dark woman who only took advantage of this power, Gweltari used it to comfort. The ranger woman came to the white-haired male's side and wrapped her arms gently around his stomach, leaning into him when his arms came about her shoulders and his head came to rest on her own. She felt the shudder that ran through the lithe body she embraced and she heard the erratic beating of Alagos' heart under her ear.

**"I can't stay, Nahisya."** The surge of terror and pain that came with the words, along with the determination made Gweltari still, tense and she looked up into hazy amber eyes with narrowed green-gray ones. _"What do you mean?"_ She had a terrible feeling that she already knew exactly what he meant.

Alagos took a deep breath, his eyes slightly clouded as he felt Manarwë stir, taking a new interest in the conversation or was it that she'd always been interested and merely waiting? **"I am a danger to everyone here. I am a spy. She knows everything happening here, Nahisya, and we know nothing of her or who she might be giving this information to."**

Gweltari didn't answer right away, something very dangerous stirring in her, something she kept in careful check as she studied Alagos and spoke softly. _"What will happen if you leave?"_

**"She won't have access to the Rebels, to their plans."** Alagos said it with some confusion, as if this should have been obvious and to Gweltari he appeared as lost as a child and just as vulnerable. It filled her with a protective fire, something that had only grown stronger in these last two weeks of hell, but she didn't let it show yet, nor the deadly rage she felt building inside as her mind slowly reached for her bonded's own even as her fingers brushed at his white hair.

_"Won't she? What about your gift, Alagos? Will your gift stop working if you leave?"_ The ranger woman's voice was gentle, but she wanted to scream in both anger and despair when the amber eyes she held cleared of the clouds that had been swimming and building in them and the shape-shifter started to cry without sound, sinking to his knees. Gweltari followed him and held him close, her eyes closed and her teeth gritted. He'd been doing this more often, not thinking clearly. It was as if he could not discern what was true and what was a lie. He would say things that made little sense, but sounded reasonable at first. It was only under closer inspection that it was revealed to be a lie for some reason or another and then Alagos seemed to almost wake up, seeing the truth for what it was again instead of the hazy world of half-truths he'd fallen into.

Gweltari knew it was Manarwë's influence. Somehow it was and this...this leaving idea. It came from the dark woman, the range woman knew it with everything in her. Manarwë had said she wanted Alagos, so luring him away would be the woman's next step now that she had a firm hold in Alagos' mind. It made sense, but the shape-shifter's mate was NEVER going to let that happen. This woman clearly underestimated Gweltari STILL if she thought that the curly-haired woman would fall for something so stupid as Alagos leaving to protect others. Yes, Alagos was endangering the Rebels, but he was doing that just by EXISTING and there was no way he could escape this problem barring his death. He was between a rock and a hard place, but Gweltari knew her shape-shifter better than that, better than this woman did for all the knowledge she thought she held about the white-haired male. Alagos would have known he couldn't run from this and he would have faced it had he been thinking straight.

**"I can't escape. Nahisya, I can't get away."** The silent sobs that wracked his body nearly undid Gweltari, but she shook her head, her voice harsh, but soft. _"Yes, you can. I don't know how yet, but you will, Alagos. And until then, you have to keep fighting her. I can help you, but I can't do it for you, Love. I wish I could, but I can't."_ The ranger woman felt the shivers that suddenly overtook the shape-shifter's body and she knew the heat would follow soon after. Still, she didn't move, though, as Alagos' sobs subsided and he pulled away slightly, his amber eyes showing the exhaustion and pain he felt as they looked into her green-gray ones.

**"She's getting stronger."**

And he was getting weaker. Gweltari knew it. His body was giving out on him and no one, not even the healers or the other dragons, seemed to know why or how to stop it. They didn't know what was wrong or what was causing these symptoms. The herbal mixtures that Haic and Vinboc were giving Alagos didn't seem to be helping. Tigeki had taken to make Alagos take herbs she said were helpful to dragons as well. The only thing that seemed to help, though, were Daerhael's visits. The halfbreed's gift of healing could always bring down Alagos' fever slightly, take away the pain in his throat and it always seemed to target something in his stomach, too that took away some of the pain there as well. The guard was growing increasingly worried about the shape-shifter, though, even as everyone else was. Nothing they did seemed to help for long and Gweltari was starting to wonder if Manarwë had something to do with that, too, though, Alagos symptoms were physical.

_"She is, but she hasn't won and she won't."_ When the shape-shifter nodded, but didn't look at her, she palmed his cheek gently. _"Alagos, look at me, please."_ Gweltari waited until he'd done so before pressing her lips to his, pulling him close even as Alagos did the same, something other than pain or fear sweeping through him. It was like a warm light and in his mind, Manarwë shrank from it and from Gweltari's mind suddenly entering his own with a fury to rival dragonfire, beating the woman back. When the shape-shifter and the ranger woman pulled apart, both of them were shaking for the same reasons and yet different ones as well. Gweltari smiled softly, her fingertips brushing against his lower lip, sending another shiver down Alagos' back and his mind entered that of his mate's, telling her in emotions and thoughts what he could not seem to express in words.

He was tired and scared, hurt, but he loved her and he wasn't going to give up on fighting. The information as it flowed through her mind made Gweltari smile a bit and she kissed Alagos again lightly. _"Come. We need to get you back to the tent while you can still walk."_ She said the words softly, helping him up, feeling the heat already permeated through his clothes as they made their way back into the camp. Daerhael was the first one to see them and the dark brown-haired woman was grateful when he came over and helped her support the less than lucid white-haired male, the guard's blue-green eyes deeply worried.

The last time Daerhael had seen Alagos this sick, the shape-shifter had been in a dungeon underground and had been held captive for eight years there. No, Alagos body was not mutilated or malnourished like it had been then so many years ago, but the weakness about him, the glazed look in his eyes and the way his body just wouldn't respond to what he wanted it to do, the way it kept giving out on him, reminded the guard strongly the first few days of recovering the white-haired male had gone through when he and the Rebels had rescued the shape-shifter. Daerhael now followed Gweltari with these thoughts running through his mind and he checked Alagos over methodically, knowing already what he'd find. The same thing he found every day. Nothing. Nothing that would indicate the shape-shifter was_ sick_ anyway.

He sighed and pressed his palm to the shape-shifter's pale stomach, looking up with concern when Alagos jerked at the contact, but Gweltari was up by his head, reassuring him of who it was and that Daerhael was going to help him. The white-haired male didn't exactly relax, but he didn't protest again either and Daerhael let his power seep into his hands. A green-blue-gray hue seeped under Alagos' skin and the color seemed to drain out of Daerhael's eyes slightly as his gift sought the reason for the shape-shifter's pain, the reason he was sick or the reason he acted sick. He found nothing, though, nothing but the tearing in Alagos' stomach that caused some of the pain and was easily healed. But WHAT was causing the tearing? And why did it spread to Alagos' limbs after a time, too? How did it cause the fevers and chills? Was it connected to the strange way Alagos had been thinking lately?

The guard shook his head and finally sat back, his power having suppressed the nausea in Alagos' system so that the shape-shifter didn't start vomiting and hurt his throat. Alagos seemed relieved for the fact, but his fever was spiking and Gweltari had risen to get the medication Haic and Vinboc had left. Perhaps it wasn't doing anything, but maybe it was helping in a way they couldn't see. The shape-shifter didn't want to take the liquid, feeling like he might throw up at the mere thought, but he forced it down at Gweltari's urging. Daerhael watched the proceeding closely, though. He'd never been able to catch Alagos symptoms BEFORE he'd vomited and the pain was well under way, and by that time, Gweltari had already given the herbal remedy. Now, though, the halfbreed's gray-blue eyes narrowed as not five minutes after taking the medication, Alagos' eyes registered pain again and he curled around his stomach subtly, too tired to move much.

Daerhael moved forward again, signally Gweltari to reassure the shape-shifter when he set his hands on his stomach again. The white-haired male's body tried to curl further at the contact and Daerhael looked up briefly at Gweltari, watching her face. The wince there and the haunted expression told him that Alagos was expressing his pain through her when he could not voice the sound himself. It was the only prompting the guard needed to let his power go again and this time...he wasn't going to hold back, even if it cost him life-energy to do so. Something was _wrong_.

As the halfbreed's eyes drained of color, becoming almost translucent, he came upon the problem and he sucked air through his teeth harshly in a hiss of rage. His power surged with the fury he felt and Alagos arched under his hands, his mouth open in a silent cry of pain that ripped at his throat. Daerhael cursed and pulled his gift back, his fingers moving toward the shape-shifter's throat and healing the damage he'd inadvertently caused. The shape-shifter's body went lax again and Gweltari stared at Daerhael with a mixture of confusion and anger. _"What did you do?"_

_"He's being poisoned."_

Gweltari's voice was colder than ice as she stiffened, her fingers stilling in her bonded's white hair, her green-gray eyes suddenly blazing, contrasting to her voice in every way._ "What?"_

Daerhael gritted his teeth, nearly ready to strangle someone. He was a healer at heart even if he knew battle and he cared about Alagos. To know someone was hurting him and he hadn't fixed it, noticed sooner... _"He's being poisoned. He needs to vomit what you just gave him."_

The ranger woman went as pale as snow and she looked down at the glazed amber eyes that watched her with horror in her own gaze. No...she'd...she'd made him take it... Gweltari shook as she brushed white hair away from fevered skin, her voice only a whisper. _"Alagos? Love, I need you to expel what's in your stomach. Can you do that?"_

_"He can't."_ Daerhael answered first without an explanation as to how he knew the answer and Alagos shook his head shortly after, confirming the halfbreed's answer. The guard was already moving, though, gathering some ashes from near the fire and then taking the pitcher of water and pouring a glass of it, mixing in the ashes and then an herb from a small bag he carried on his belt. Daerhael approached with the mixture and crouched before Alagos, speaking gently, but firmly. _"You need to drink this. It will force you to vomit. Do you understand?"_

Alagos' amber eyes were hazed, but there was a spark of understanding in them, a hope that Gweltari had not seen in a while and the shape-shifter drank the gray concoction without protest, though, he did grimace at the sensation and taste. He put his hand over his stomach not a minute later and was promptly heaving shortly after that. Gweltari bit her lip hard as she held his hair away from his face and Daerhael helped him stay on his hands and knees. Alagos' stomach finally settled unhappily a while later, his throat on fire as he coughed blood and he collapsed back on the bed of blankets, his eyes slipping closed as darkness claimed him. He was too exhausted to fight to stay awake any longer.

Gweltari looked over at Daerhael as the man used what little energy he had left to heal her shape-shifter's throat once more and tears ran down her face quietly, her green-gray eyes full of guilt. _"I-"_

_"You didn't know that it was hurting him. You trusted the ones who gave you the herbs and thus it is not your fault for what has happened. The men to blame are the two healers for either not noticing their remedies had been tampered with or for purposely poisoning Alagos themselves."_ Daerhael's voice was firm and the ranger woman took a shaky breath, nodding, and she knew she'd rather feel anger right now than the helpless, guilty feeling that had been running through her a moment before. That didn't mean it was gone, though. She roughly wiped away the tears, but her fingers were gentle when they touched Alagos' cheek, soothing. _"How do we know which circumstance it was and who is responsible?"_ She wanted to be part of the retribution when they found the one guilty.

The guard shook his head, his dark hair coming a bit loose from its careful tie._ "I will have people I trust watch Haic and Vinboc. Time will tell who is guilty or if they both are, but we can not accuse them without knowing what is going on. For now, do not give Alagos anything they represent you with, but do not let on that you don't trust them anymore."_

_"What of Tigeki? She was giving Alagos herbs as well."_

Gray-blue eyes met green-gray. _"Do you think Tigeki capable of poisoning Alagos?"_

Gweltari looked down, truly unsure. Her confidence was shaken and people she'd once trusted without thought were suddenly under suspicion in her mind, especially if they'd had anything to do with Alagos' care in the last three weeks. Finally she shook her head._ "No, but I think I would rather be safe than sorry and Alagos has suffered too much already. From now until we discover the true traitor, I will not allow anyone but you to help Alagos."_

_"I do not think Alagos needs herbal help."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Daerhael shook his head. _"I don't believe Alagos is sick, at least not physically. My gift would have sensed an illness in him and even if for some reason it had not because I wasn't using enough energy, I know I would have sensed it today. No sickness can hide from life-energy even if that kind of power can not cure the illness."_

Gweltari stared at the guard and a small smile came to her face, a grateful smile for what he'd done, the sacrifice he'd made to try and help her mate. _"Thank you."_ She dipped her head slightly as the halfbreed smiled back, but she then sighed, her eyes searching Alagos' face. _"What do you think is wrong with him, then?"_ She had a suspicion, a very strong suspicion that even now made her want to slip into Alagos' mind because she was sure he needed her, but she had to talk to Daerhael first, get his opinion. The guard really didn't have much to offer, though.

_"I don't know. It seems like it should be sickness, but there is nothing physically wrong with Alagos other than what the poison was causing. I don't know how long he's been under this poison's influence or what symptoms might be caused by it. I also don't know if there will be withdrawals from this toxin. Only time will answer some of our questions, Gweltari."_

The dark brown, curly-haired woman nodded, but in her mind she was seething. No, there were other ways to know some of the answers and she was going to get them. Gweltari thanked Daerhael once more distractedly, promising to send for help if she needed it, but she was glad when the man finally went out of the tent because she could then shut her eyes and let her mind rush into Alagos', letting it pull her into the darkness and then still further, toward where she knew Manarwë had taken the shape-shifter. She and the dark woman had an understanding to come to...

* * *

**Review if ya love me! :)  
**


	33. Amath

**Disclaimer:** I love Lord of the Rings, but alas, I do not own the story or the rights to it. *sobs*

A/N ~ Wow...is this going to become a regular thing? Am I really going to update in a timely manner? *le gaspeths in amazemente!* Oh, and for anyone who is interested, there's more information on the Vultsi on my blog which is linked in my profile. :)

**Rhûnic**

_Bik Grov o Dolo_ = Wild Trees of Shadow

_Calorgrov_ = Greentree

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter

_Hevcia'Jras_ = Flying Crown

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

_Vy-kror_ = Savage Blood - a type of dragon to the East

_Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue - a type of dragon to the East

_Rovin Tlaya_ = Dragon's Pulse

_Rovin Requilis_ = Dragon's Terror

_Vintael_ = Greenback

**Vultsin**

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack

_Huuma_ = Human

_Tvar-Menikii _= Shape-Changer_  
_

**Dracon**

_Kalei_ = Dragon

**Elven**

_Mae govannen_ = Well met

_Amlug-nerthril_ = Dragon-rider (feminized)

_Amin Sadron_ = My Faithful-One

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron or Manarwë.**

* * *

_Rebel Home, same day as in previous chapter..._

* * *

_**Amath ~ Shield**  
_

_The landscape was different than what he'd been expecting. There was no stone pressing down on him and closing in on either side. No water dripping down rocks or engulfing darkness, no fire or pain. There were no chains about his wrists or a collar on his neck. He wasn't dirty or battered, bruised, his hair matted with blood. There was only open sky as far as he could see, blue and inviting, stray clouds whispering across the horizon. Golden and brown grass, long from the warm summer air and swaying, brushing against his legs and palms like a friendly caress surrounded him. Gentle, sloping hills and plains stretched out around him and in the distance a river glistened in the sun. A warm wind blew by, lifting his hair teasingly, bringing the smell of grains and dirt, and Alagos knew he recognized this place._

_Rohan._

_The shape-shifter looked around with apprehension, though, even as something in him was telling him to relax, that he knew this place and could trust it. He couldn't bring himself to. This...this could easily be a trick, a cruel trick of his mind. If he relaxed and let his guard down, this whole scene might change and he might be in pain again, he might be inside another horrific memory. All this Alagos knew and even wearily accepted as he didn't feel he could do much else, but as he continued to look around and as more time passed with nothing bad happening, he grew more puzzled than wary despite his best efforts to remain alert. What was going on? Why was he here? He'd been to Rohan, yes, but he had no significant memories of it, no strong ties to the place even if Morroch had grown up here and this was the place he'd brought Arienel. There was nothing personal about it, though, nothing that would draw his mind here..._

_So why was he here when he knew very well where he SHOULD have gone with the state his mind was in? Every time he went unconscious, he went to 'visit' __Manarwë_. Why not this time? Where was the dark woman? He could still feel her presence in him, but it wasn't strong...almost like she was distracted or far away. It worried him because he didn't know what to expect now and he wanted answers as to what was going on.  


_Sudden movement in his peripheral vision promised some kind of answer as if his thoughts had summoned it and the white-haired male whirled only to find himself surprised once again. It was not __Manarwë_ before him, but a red-haired female with sky blue eyes, her skin dark from the sun and her body at ease, perfectly assured. She appeared happy, her eyes dancing like she knew a wonderful secret and could not wait to share it. Arienel. The elleth smiled, grinned really, at his startled look, apparently amused that she could garner such a response from him and enjoying it. Much like he'd enjoyed doing the same to her and Morroch months ago. Had it only been a few months ago? It seemed like a lifetime.

_For a long moment Alagos remained tense. __Manarwë_ had taken Gweltari's form easily enough, how was he to know this was not her in disguise? He answered his own question even as his mind thought it as he studied the female quickly. She didn't radiate the same energy, the evil that the dark woman did. When he looked at Arienel, all he felt was power, a great deal of it like crackling lightning, but it was pure and untarnished. It did not seek to hurt him and Arienel herself, her face, her eyes did not express the malice for him that _Manarwë_ was never able to hide no matter what form she took. In fact, the elleth was now looking worried about his reaction to her and yet confident all at the same time, like she knew something he did not. And right now, Alagos was willing to bet anything that she did. He was glad someone did at this point. The thought was a tired one and his amber eyes must have shown it because he suddenly found himself in a hug, a simple embrace from the red-haired female that only offered love and determination. Then Arienel was pulling back and Alagos eyes fell on the cross about her neck, the Joy of Eru as she pulled it from her head. It came off easily and the elleth's sky blue eyes looked into his amber ones. "This is yours and it is time it came back to you."

_She slipped the wind-cross about his neck and Alagos felt an immediate connection to the Joy of Eru as love and determination like a flood poured into him and he took a shaky breath, accepting it as his once again even as Arienel began speaking firmly, her sky blue eyes glowing an eerie gray color and strings of blue energy flowing over her skin. "Take courage, Son of Dragons. Your trial is seen, your weariness is felt, your cries heard and you are not forgotten."_

_Alagos looked at Arienel with new understanding and he suddenly saw what he'd not seen before, not recognized. She no longer looked elven, there was no hint of dragon-blood about her. Her Maia-blood was the only thing that shone through her right now. At this moment in time, in this vision-visit, she was not the Arienel he knew. She was not the same female who was bonded to Morroch, not the Amlug-nerthril who'd helped make peace with Harad, not even the Guardian of Gondor and Rohan. No, right now she was a messenger for her Creator and that position was high above any other she'd ever held. Her entire being glowed and pulsed with the same kind of power that Gabriel radiated and Alagos felt a warmth curl in his chest, a familiar feeling that brought comfort to his heart and a surge of heat, of energy to his limbs, his mind._

_His voice was steadier than he'd thought it would be and a spark of mischief, laughter danced in the shape-shifter's amber eyes. It seemed to please Arienel as her smile grew and her own sky blue eyes responded with mirth of their own._

_"Mae govannen, immortal. What message do you have for me?"_

_The female's laughter chimed about him, sweeping across the plains and grass like a joyful wind and Alagos found a smile tugging at his lips even as Arienel spoke, her voice seeming to expand and echo, power not her own entering it, a Presence that Alagos instantly recognized. "Alagos, most-loved Son, you must look to the golden messengers already sent. They will aid you, direct you. Listen well to their words and know I am with you always. Darkness always comes before the morning, My Son and your darkness is not yet finished, but it draws nearer to the light every day."_

_"How am I to defeat her? To help those around me?" He didn't explain what was happening. His Creator already knew and Eru's voice came through Arienel gently, wrapping around him like a blanket, the most comforting hug, a whisper of love that spoke to his entire being and it didn't matter to Alagos anymore what the Voice might say. The feeling from his Creator, coming through the red-haired female before him and from the cross that now sat against his neck was enough as he listened._

_"I am with you, My Son and no evil shall consume you as long as you rest in Me. Her hour will come and she will no longer torment those who belong to Me." The Voice faded away and Alagos' amber eyes opened to focus on Arienel again when the red-haired female spoke, her voice her own again, but still containing an authority beyond even Alagos' power. "Even now the Maker sends help to you Alagos. She with the eyes of blue and brown shall be your protector for upon her has been placed a gift for this time and this time alone."_

_The shape-shifter nodded, but he did not understand, not truly. Still, he knew he'd gotten the only answer he would receive on the matter and it would show itself to be true in time. Even though he did not understand all of what he'd been told, though, the peace did not leave. His Creator had given him hope once more and he would not soon let it go, so even when the power around Arienel faded away, leaving the female he recognized as Arienel behind, he did not feel abandoned or frustrated._

_Alagos smiled a bit at her and Arienel blinked and then smiled back, but she did not disappear or fade away as he'd expected her to do. An almost reluctant and then determined expression came over her face instead and she sighed. "Alagos, my task is not yet complete. I was to be a messenger for Eru, but there is another reason I am here as well. I have had two visions of the same event. It is something that my gift has never done, but I know the purpose of it now." She swallowed hard and Alagos' amber eyes narrowed, not yet worried, but wary. "What is it, immortal?"_

_"I..if you don't marry Gweltari now, before the month is out...she will die. This is certain." Arienel watched the shape-shifter's already pale skin grow paler and the residual laughter in his eyes died. She studied him with a sad feeling in her chest. Where had the sarcastic, cocky, confident male that had irritated her and Morroch so much gone? Where was the mocking laughter that always danced in his eyes? The mysteriousness that always surrounded him? Where were the quick retorts and quips? Yes, perhaps some of the changes in him that she sensed were better, his openness for example, but the weariness about him and the hurt she felt was not encouraging in the least. What had happened in the few short months since they'd seen each other? It was saddening to see Morroch's brother like this and the only thing Arienel could console herself with was the knowledge her visions had given her about Alagos' future and the reassurance of Eru. She would have to do with that as she was permitted to do little else._

_"H..How?"_

_"I can not tell you that. All I am allowed to tell you is this; if you do not marry your mate, she will die. If you take her as your wife now, then she will not. The visions I had, they were identical, but for one fact; In one you were not married to Gweltari and in the other, you were."_

_The shape-shifter nodded slowly, feeling like his world was spinning out from under him, but his head snapped up at a soft voice and his heart calmed. "Then we will marry." Gweltari stood on the plain, her dark brown hair blowing about her face, her expression determined and she looked between Arienel and Alagos calmly, approaching the shape-shifter and wrapping her arms about him. Alagos held her tightly, protectively and he too nodded. He could not bear the thought of losing her. He would do whatever it took to keep her at his side, with him._

_ Arienel smiled a small smile, looking at them both, noting the light that had come back into the shape-shifter's amber eyes and the possessive way he shielded the dark brown, curly-haired woman. It was heartening to see, to know there was still fight in the shape-shifter, and the red-haired female spoke softly even as she started to fade away, her task complete. She only wished she could have delivered better news, but Eru's words had been beyond disobeying, beyond speculation. She was not to tell Alagos the visions and Gondor was not to help Rhûn. There was to be no aid from the North for the East. This war was between the East and they were to resolve it before making any agreement with the North, with Aragorn. The King had already seen this, knew it when he'd sent Kahilnar away from Minas Tirith and Kahilnar had known it, too._

_So it was that Arienel could only give the words she was permitted to say. Give these two the words and hope they would be enough. She spoke softly as the last of her form left, being pulled back to the waking world.  
_

_"Blessings to both of you."_

_Alagos watched the elleth fade away completely and then looked down at Gweltari, his eyes regretful, but no longer fearful. "I am sorry, Nahisya." He knew she'd wanted her mother to be there, her sisters and father. He would have wanted Morroch to be present...but it looked like that would not happen and it pained the shape-shifter that he could not give her what she'd wanted. Gweltari only chuckle softly, though, hugging him tighter like she might lose him, might lose the Alagos before her. He was not in pain, not pale or wracked with a fever, not scared. He exuded calmness and confidence now whether he knew it or not and she was happy to be held by him, to feel protected._

_"It is not your fault, amin Sadron." She knew she probably should have been scared at hearing about the possibility of her own death, but what would be the point? Arienel had given them the solution to the problem and the ranger woman was willing to take it. "My family will understand. My brothers will be here and when this war is over, we will have another wedding with my family. It will be well, Alagos. I would rather live to see the end of this war, to see our children and peace than to have the wedding of my dreams. What do you think?"_

_Her words, the last ones, startled a short laugh out of the shape-shifter and Gweltari grinned, loving the sound, the fact that she could HEAR it in this place and loving the feeling of his lips on hers even better. It had been so long since they'd felt any kind of lasting peace and she wished for nothing more than to be able to stay here, in this place with him forever if it would keep him out of pain. She knew that was not what Alagos would want, though. It would not be lack of love for her that would send him back into the fight, but honor and the desire he had to help everyone. He cared too much and she loved him all the more for it, even if he did frustrate her. The thought came through clearly to the shape-shifter with how joined their minds were right now and he pulled back from her with a slightly crooked smile._

_"You are no different." he pointed out and the ranger woman blew stray strands of her hair up in exasperation. "Yes, that is true, but I am not the one who ends up hurt." And in Gweltari's mind, it made all the difference. She instantly wished she'd not mentioned anything about pain, though, as Alagos' grip on her tightened and a growl entered his voice. "Where is she?"_

_Gweltari's green-gray eyes looked around, equally as confused, instantly hard, dangerous in their desire to harm the dark woman responsible for all this. "I don't know. I came into your mind expecting to encounter her, but I did not feel her like I usually do and I was drawn here instead." Neither of them had an answer for where the dark woman was and Gweltari felt Alagos relax again slowly as he realized there would be no use in staying tense. If she appeared, she appeared and they would deal with her then, together. _

_The ranger woman knew the feeling even if she did not like it and she finally pulled away from Alagos a bit to brush her palm over the long, golden grass around them, looking at the landscape fondly. She had grown up in the forests, but Rohan had always been a beautiful place to travel through and she'd enjoyed coming here with her family. It was soothing and open, freeing. She could understand why Alagos' mind had come here to meet Arienel. The ranger woman sighed softly and looked back up at her shape-shifter, noting that he looked tired again, but also that it wasn't the bone-weary hopelessness that had been hovering over him for days. There was a new determination in his eyes that she liked immensely.  
_

_"You need to sleep."_

_Amber eyes closed and a smile danced about the male's lips. "I am sleeping." The smile grew as Gweltari chuckled and poked his stomach in reprimand for his back-talk. He didn't know where __Manarwë_ was or why she'd not attacked him yet, but he was willing - more than willing - to take the reprieve her absence brought and to enjoy it. He opened his eyes, taking one more look at the golden plains about him, the open sky, before letting Gweltari's hand, her mind lead him out of the deep places in his mind and back to safer regions.

_A comforting twilight surrounded him, a forest of trees that towered above the forest floor. Thick blankets of leaves littered the ground and soothing bird calls sounded through the woods in the fading light. The entire forest felt peaceful, safe and Gweltari ran her fingers through the white fur of the white wolf who now stood at her side. Alagos yawned, his jaw stretching and teeth gleaming in the faint golden light that strayed through the canopy of leaves above. He licked the ranger woman's wrist and she smiled as he wandered to a pile of leaves and turned a few times before settling. Amber eyes watched her, the wolf's head on his paws, his tail over his nose and Gweltari came over to sit beside him, leaning back against a tree as her fingers ran through the shape-shifter's fur._

_"Nahisya-"_

_"Shh, I won't stay for long. I know I need to sleep, too, but please don't make me leave yet." She spoke the words softly, not wanting to leave him as she was enjoying this peace between them and she felt comforted when Alagos' set his head on her lap and relaxed completely, saying nothing more. Gweltari sighed, closing her eyes. She could not sleep here, though, and so continued to run her fingers through Alagos' fur. He did not fall asleep immediately, though, speaking to her reassuringly. "It is not your fault."_

_Gweltari felt her breath hitch in her throat and she gave a shaky sigh, her fingers curling tightly in his fur. "I asked you to take the herbs. I made you take them." She said it in a whisper, guilt lining every word and the canine raised his head, amber eyes meeting her green-gray with intensity. "You made me do nothing, Nahisya. You asked me to do something you thought right and I agreed. This is NOT your fault."_

_The ranger woman shook her head, tears trailing down her face as she held his head, bringing her forehead to his own furred one. "I can't lose you. I can't."_

_The wolf growled softly, moving closer to Gweltari. "You won't. I am not going to leave you." Alagos' eyes held the female's when she pulled back slightly to look at him. "Have I ever made you a promise I could not keep?"_

_A hint of a smile touched Gweltari's lips and she sighed, scratching behind a white ear fondly. "No, you have not and I would not make you do so now. Do not promise me anything, Alagos. I would not make you a liar if something were to happen. You can not control our fates." They both knew it well enough and the shape-shifter whined low in his throat, but did as she said. He had been willing to promise, though, and that was a great reassurance to the woman. She finally relaxed, her fingers running through the wolf's fur again and this time Alagos laid his head back on her stomach and let his eyes drift closed, feeling the peace that had settled over his bonded.  
_

_Gweltari did not leave until she felt Alagos' mind shutting down, the forest growing darker, less sounds of wildlife apparent and the wolf's breathing evened out, growing deeper. The ranger woman finally made herself lift his head, setting it back on his paws and her mind departed gently from his own..._

She blinked up at the white tent and then giggled softly as she rolled over and her green-gray eyes focused, seeing a white wolf curled on the blankets where a white-haired human had been before. A cord of leather was around his neck and Gweltari's fingers followed it until she came to the strange cross about his neck. It was made a green-tinged metal and when her fingers made contact with it, a small whirlwind seemed to stir inside the hollow pendant, tiny leaves floating around. She blinked, unsure what to think of the odd thing, but trusting that Arienel would not have given it to him if it was bad. Alagos himself seemed to have been fine with it being on his neck.

The ranger woman shook her head fondly before simply curling beside the canine, love rushing through her when he moved his head and settled it on her stomach protectively. Gweltari drifted off feeling relief that her mate no longer had a fever and knowing that they could both get some well-deserved rest for a time.

The evil lurking in Alagos' mind was not gone and they both knew it. This horror was far from over, but for now...they both knew peace and they'd take it.

* * *

_The outskirts of the forest Calorgrov, same day as in previous chapter..._

* * *

_Kahilnar searched the land around him, feeling like he was above it and part of it all at the same time. He saw the plains and mountains, the forests and cities, the people, but even as he saw them he also felt as if he was them, or connected to them. The land shimmered around him, light flecks and wisps of color, swaying grass and silver-glass water. His black eyes took it all in, studying with his eyes, but much more with his heart. He felt every hurt of his people, of the land they lived on and with. The pain was something that took his breath away, but he was learning to push it back, to focus. It was hard, but Kahilnar had never thought life was easy and this was no different._

_The Easterling finally seemed to get some semblance of control on his gift, stopping its yanking of him to one place and then another. No, he needed one place first and he already knew the destination. He closed his eyes as the world rushed by him, feeling almost sick with the sight and then he jolted to a stop. The green plains of grass before him gained a solid appearance and Kahilnar felt cold sweat break out on his skin at what he saw, felt._

_Fell beasts. Dozens of them all littering the plains, Sertek around them, keeping them grounded. But how? The Easterling's black eyes grew hard, fighting the evil that was flowing through him. He didn't know how this could be, how Kilicar had created more of these creatures when they should have all been dead, but he was not about to let the dragons in Amr's army - Sharpmist! - engage these monsters without warning. Even with warning, however, the odds presented were not in their favor. Ten dragons against at least four dozen fell creatures? Maybe more? Kahilnar felt anger surge over him at the thought of the carnage that would ensue and he was acting before he could talk himself out of it, not wanting to._

_Dark light flooded from his eyes and the earth started to shake and roll, breaking up into gaping holes, surging upward to knock the animals out of the air and then swallowing them whole. The earthquake was devastating but controlled as Kahilnar's black eyes flickered mercilessly over the scene before him. When he finally stopped, the plains of Vintael was in chaos, the fell beasts in the sky and some of them flying back toward the North, toward the forest of Bik Grov o Dolo and others merely uncertain where to land on the plains. The Sertek had suffered the most, though, and bodies, blood littered the ground. It was only as the fury faded that Kahilnar felt the agony his actions had caused the land around him._

_The pain was enough to drop him to his knees, but it was the sense of disapproval that came over him that made the Easterling hang his head in shame, tears stinging his eyes. He'd made the wrong choice. Yes, it had seemed like a good one in his anger, like he was protecting those he cared for, but the way he'd gone about it was wrong. And the light inside him knew it. The light had not helped him in this. It had only been darkness he'd been drawing upon to wreak this destruction and Kahilnar knew it, had known it. He'd just not wanted to listen because it was easier to not listen, to use his power his own way. Or so it seemed at first. It was only afterward that he had to face the consequences._

_Black eyes now looked again at the destruction they'd caused and Kahilnar let the tears flow down his face without hindering them, without wiping them away. "I am sorry. I..I didn't listen." Kahilnar felt sorrow and yet forgiveness wash over him as a simple warmth flooded his chest. "You are forgiven. Follow Me, My Son, and you will have no need for such bitter tears." The reprimand along with the assurance made the tears flow faster, but the Easterling nodded, taking a shuddering breath and standing. He was ready to try again._

_"Will you show me what I am to do?"_

_Kahilnar got no audible answer to the question, but the cross about his neck - something he so easily forgot because the Blessing of Eru was so subtle in its help - instantly flared with light and gift immediately pulled him away again until he found himself looking at a very familiar place. Only, he didn't immediately recognize WHY it was familiar. He could never remember actually being here, but it looked like a place he'd been before, had seen before. It was in his city, in Hevcia'Jras the capital of Al-Salyha, but where in the city was what he was unsure about. The place was richly decorated with marble floors of black flecked with red chips like blood and fluttering cloth of silver and black that draped and hung from the arches and doorways. Rich rugs of red lined the large room and a large fire burned in the stone wall. The room he was in was very open with a long table set in the center, it was a place that looked to have hosted many a celebration or many meetings. A strange scent of spices, herbs hung in the air, but it was gone as soon as he'd caught it when a gentle, cold wind swept through the room, making the fire flare and flicker._

_With the wind came a woman. She seemed to almost appear in the room her entrance was so silent, subtle. Kahilnar blinked in surprise, knowing instantly who she was, but not understanding why he was seeing her, why his gift had brought him here to her. And why she seemed to be able to see him. Her dark eyes were focused intently on his green ones like a cat watches prey as she approached. She had the palest skin, the darkest brown hair, slightly curled and falling to her waist where it swished against her backside. She was beautiful and she knew it well, had always known it. Her name was Oyna and her father was one of the richest men in Al-Salyha next to the King. Oyna had set her sights on Kahilnar when she'd turned sixteen and of marrying age, if not before that and she had constantly graced his presence for three years, working toward her goal. She knew power when she saw it and in Kahilnar she saw a way to the throne, to the position of Queen. She had almost gotten her way, too, but then Kahilnar had fled Rhûn and the opportunity had been lost.  
_

_It was for this reason and another one entirely - a sense of danger - that Kahilnar watched her with a calculating gaze, his expression almost bored. He would not give her a reaction - he knew better than that - even if something about her was appealing in a very dark way. He would not deny that she was pleasing to the eyes and even the anger that had entered her steps, showing in the way her body stiffened, the way her hips moved, the proud tilt of her head, did not subtract a thing from her beauty. She was truly a daughter of the East, representing all the exotic temptations and yet dangers of Rhûn. The Prince found he could not take his eyes off her and in the back of his mind, a warning sounded. It was faint, though, like a distant buzz in his ear, unimportant._

_Still, he continued to regard her warily, almost with dislike. She was darkness if not completely evil and the light in him recoiled from her, from what she represented. But the blackness inside him, it leaned toward her, desire kindled and Oyna saw it. She smiled, teeth flashing white against her pale skin and somehow she was before him, her slender fingers brushing his cheek as she spoke, turning away as quickly as she'd come toward him, teasing._

_"It pleases me to see you again, Prince Kahilnar. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Her dark eyes glanced back at him and Kahilnar swallowed, feeling a shiver race under his skin. He blinked, feeling almost like he was underwater and shook his head before answering. "I...don't know." Why was he here? And HOW could she see him? His gift had brought him here so she should not have even known his presence. Why was it so hard to think?_

_Oyna smiled again, the expression sultry as she looked at him from beneath her lashes and Kahilnar felt his pulse spike in a way he both did and did not like. Two emotions, two wills, two natures were battling inside him and the woman before him seemed to know it, enjoy the torment she was causing. "You don't know? How is that, my dear Prince?" She approached him again, her hips swaying, voice growing soft like a purr. It sounded wrong to Kahilnar, but he couldn't find the will to move as she drew closer. "Could it be that you came to see me? Any woman would love to hear those words from your lips. Have you not come to reclaim your throne, to find a Queen?"_

_"N..no." No, he hadn't come for that... He...he didn't want the throne, the power... Did he?_

_A soft laugh, a sound that strangely chilling, sending a shiver down his spine, came from the beautiful woman before him and the Easterling suddenly realized that she was right before him. Her dark eyes held his green ones and her hands were on his chest, feeling like ice through his tunic. There was no warmth in her, but still she kept him captivated and he did not resist her. "Have you not come to make me your Queen, Roniysr?"_

_Her lips were on his before he could think to answer and Kahilnar's entire body stiffened as the warning in his mind screamed into sound. A roar. Sharpmist. The Easterling jerked back, shoving the woman away from him as clarity, swift and brutal slammed into his mind and he snarled, green eyes filled with fire as they looked into the now cold and enraged dark ones of the woman now further away from him. "Maia." He spat the word, loathing in it._

_Oyna, if that was her name at all, laughed and her form rippled, her slightly curled, dark brown hair becoming straight and black, reaching past her waist. Her skin, while pale before, was now milk-white, but her eyes stayed the same, dark. And yet they were not the same, now holding a great age and cruelty. She appeared younger now, maybe seventeen and yet older at the same time, ancient. She exuded power, a great deal of it and Kahilnar found his own gifts coming to meet her own, each of them testing the other. It did not take long at all for Kahilnar to know she was the stronger as agony swept through his body and he collapsed to the marble floor, clenching his teeth against the screams that wanted to break loose._

_And then the pain was gone and the Maia was speaking quite calmly, circling him as he gasped for air, his body shaking. "You are much smarter than I first thought. I didn't expect you to figure out who the greater power behind Kilicar was until Alagos told you. I see why you've become the shape-shifter's little experiment."_

_Kahilnar gritted his teeth as he came to his feet and he watched the dark woman carefully. He would not challenge her again, but he would also not let himself relax again. He'd made that mistake once and it had only been Sharpmist's mind flooding his own, her fury that had pulled him back from whatever dark power the Maia had begun to weave around him. He would not fall under her spell again as he let the light, the warning that had been in him, his Creator's presence wrap around him like a shield. It was a shield and one he could count on. Still, her words filled his stomach with dread like ice water. What did she know about Alagos and how did she know?_

_"I am not an experiment to Alagos and you can not make me believe that I am. You will not drive a wedge between me and the shape-shifter, Witch."_

_"Oh, you can't blame for trying. There are so many gathering to oppose me. I shall create doubt and strife where I can."_

_"If you know so many are against you, even to the point of two Maiar revealing themselves to combat your evil, why are you still here?"  
_

_The Maia hissed, clearly angered by the words, but she composed herself a moment later and Kahilnar felt as if something were trying to lash out at him, hurt him. It was combated by the light within him and the dark woman's face registered instant hate as her power abruptly withdrew, recognizing the power greater than her own, the power that had created her. She appeared to ignore it a moment later, purposely. "You can not win this war, Prince, even with the Maiar on your side for I know who they are. You can not even comprehend the work I have put into this, the planning and years of manipulation and tricks that have been required to bring everything to what it is today.__ Do you think that two Maiar of lesser power than myself will stop me?_ Do you think I will be so easily defeated by a mere child pretending at being a leader, striving to be a King of a ragged and weak-minded people?"

_Her words cut into him like knives, but the light in him filled the wounds almost as quickly as they appeared, filling them with truth and reassurance, and Kahilnar's green eyes glowed with an inner brightness as they looked into the evil dark ones that watched him with pure hate and malice. His words were not his own and he listened to them nearly as intently as the Maia did. "You are correct. You shall not be defeated by the one that stands before you, but by another. You will not escape your fate, Fallen One. Your demise has been sung into the Great Song since before you were created."_

_"I will not be defeated!" The Maia screeched the words, but there was no answer from the Creator this time and when Kahilnar spoke, his voice, his words were his own. He smiled. "Yes, you will, but tell me something before your inevitable death seeing as we might not get a chance to talk again...who are you?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know, little Prince." The Maia laughed, the sound chilling and Kahilnar saw her form change. First came Oyna and Kahilnar knew deep down that 'Oyna' did not exist. It had always been the Maia. The next form to come surprised him, though, even as it sent a heated rage through him. Sleek black hair and dark brown eyes looked back at him, tear-tracks down the young woman's face and her eyes pleading, innocent. It was Keyna. It was the young woman Alagos had told him he could have loved. It was the woman that the shape-shifter had allowed himself to be captured for eight years to save. It was the young woman Alagos had suffered guilt over for years because his sacrifice had not saved her._

_And here she was and Kahilnar understood, KNEW that it had been the Maia all along. She'd led the shape-shifter to his capture. The powerful being who now looked like the innocent, young Keyna laughed again, her smile wide and she tilted her head, blinking. "So you do know this form. How interesting." She looked down at her own body and then back up with a malicious, dancing laughter in her eyes. "Oyna, Keyna, Helciel, __Manarwë_...who do you think I am Kahilnar?"

_She grinned as he did not answer and spoke again, laughter in her words. "It was delicious fun tricking him. Do you know how hard it is to control that power of his? I had to always be on alert for when his gift tried to reveal me for what I was. Oh, but it was worth it, seeing the agony on his face when his beloved Keyna died. It was much too easy and made all the more fun because he'd started to fall in love with me." The Maia chuckled again, clearly pleased and her form rippled again back to her straight black hair and milky skin. Her eyes were dark again and she glanced at Kahilnar's horrified face as she started walking toward a window quite calmly._

_"Why?" The Easterling rasped the word from between clenched teeth, feeling like he could burn the woman before him alive and it wouldn't be punishment enough. He watched as cruel amusement flashed through dark woman's eyes and a fond smile came to her lips. "To weaken him. To find what would break his spirit. To give him memories and pain that I could use later. I was there the entire time. The little voice that whispered in Rinobic's ear. The sudden knowledge that came to Rasawch's mind. I was the one who knew water would suppress Alagos' wind gift. I helped to create the Rovin Requilis that even now is poisoning the shape-shifter. I led Rasawch to discover Rovin Tlaya, the pressure point that causes such agony. I have always been there, haunting his steps, killing those he cared for."_

_Kahilnar trembled with fury and his nails pressed so hard into his hands that they drew blood, but he hardly felt the pain. A snarl was in his voice and it was all he could do to keep his power from lashing out at the Maia. He knew it would be fruitless, but how he wanted nothing more than to kill her right now, to make her suffer as she'd made Alagos suffer. It was proof of how far he'd grown in the last few months that he could control the anger, reason out the correct response. It showed growth that he could learn from his mistakes. "You have still not explained why. Not truly."_

_"And I shall not. That is between me and Alagos."_

_"What are doing to him?" Kahilnar said the words without truly thinking about them, but he knew as soon as they were out of his mouth that he meant the question. She had said enough for him to know she was still trying to hurt Alagos and she'd something about poison..._

_The Maia only smiled and shook her head. "No, no, I can not tell you. You can't keep a secret." She said it almost teasingly and Kahilnar could have screamed in frustration, but he forced himself to calm, closing his eyes and loosening his fists before he spoke again. "Why, if your focus is Alagos, are you making war on Rhûn?" If he could distract her, maybe he could get some information, useful information. The woman seemed almost surprised by his switch in topic, like she'd expected him to completely lose his temper and attack her. Kahilnar felt some satisfaction for the fact that she didn't seem able to pinpoint him and that it was frustrating her as much as she was angering him. The Maia turned away from the window, facing him again, her dark eyes narrowed, watching him intently._

_"I never said my focus was the shape-shifter."_

_A black brow rose. "It is obvious, Maia. Which is why I am puzzled as to my brother's involvement. My father, I understand. He was Alagos' torturer, but why Kilicar?"_

_The Maia smirked. "You proved too unpredictable to control. You had too many...attachments. Your brother is so much easier to manipulate and he hates you and everyone else around him. He is useful for the time being. He stirs up trouble and he's a good way for my plans to be carried out while I am otherwise...occupied."_

_Kahilnar crossed his arms, unsatisfied with her answer - not that he expected to get a truly satisfying one, but still. "Fine. He is the perfect tool to make war on Rhûn. But WHY are you creating this war? What gain is there for you?"_

_The dark woman laughed, her voice as cold as ice and Kahilnar felt almost like fire licked around him. And then were were flames, blue flames as cold as her laughter had been, licking at the stone and rugs, the tapestries and cloth in the archways. The fire turned black after a moment and then a deep blood red as the Maia walked through it, perfectly at ease. The sudden heat made Kahilnar step back, his own gift of water rising to coat his skin, aided by the water-cross about his neck, both powers ready to defend him against the intensity of the flames. "Foolish little Prince. Rhûn is only the beginning. Sauron's vision has passed down to me, his Lady. It is not the East I want, but all of Arda...and your shape-shifter friend is going to help me obtain my goal."_

_The Easterling growled denial. "He would never help you."_

_"He won't have a choice and then, when I am finished with him, he will die."_

_It was the last thing Kahilnar heard before his gift yanked him away abruptly and he felt the flames that had been drawing closer lick at his skin before he was gone, the world rushing about him..._

He came back to awareness to see Sharpmist looking back at him, her red eyes blazing with fury and a protectiveness that instantly made him relax. With the tension in his body gone, though, came pain and Kahilnar started coughing, blood spurting from his mouth and on to the white scales under him. The dragoness didn't seem at all worried about the fact that the blood was running down her scales, but the fact that he was choking up blood at all and she didn't stop Amr when the Haradrim scrambled up her back and steadied the Easterling.

Kahilnar eventually stopped coughing, feeling like he'd been battered by a troll and he wiped his mouth with a look of disgust, looking up when Sharpmist spoke. _"What happened!"_ All the battle dragoness knew was that he'd gone through a wide range of emotions, but the most prevalent had been anger. And he'd fought with someone. She'd felt the confusion enter his mind, the coldness that had crept over his body and she'd roared in his head to try and break whatever spell that seemed to have come over her bonded. It had worked, too, but then Kahilnar's anger had only grown by leaps and bounds that surprised her. She'd never felt him so furious before, so close to snapping. And now he returned to her in pain, his thoughts whirling so fast she could hardly make sense of them.

The Easterling cleared his throat and swallowed, grimacing at the taste of iron and when he spoke, his teeth flashed red and white in his mouth. _"I met the Maia."_ The clear loathing in his voice spoke louder than words and green eyes met the red ones of the dragoness. Kahilnar didn't hesitate to let Sharpmist into his head and her mind surged into his own, studying the memory he gave her quickly. She was growling, the sound deep in her chest when it was over and her red eyes cleared, her mind departing from so deeply in her bonded's. She looked at Kahilnar with understanding and the same rage he felt. Her claws gouged into the earth and Amr looked between the two of them with worry of his own, his eyes narrowed.

_"What do I need to know?"_ He had no illusions that he'd hear the whole story, but he trusted that Kahilnar would tell him what was important for the Haradrim Prince to know to protect his people and the dragons with them. Kahilnar did not disappoint either, slipping off Sharpmist's back, ignoring the blood that got on his clothes, and Amr followed. The army had stopped when the white dragoness had and a pair of black eyes and a pair of green looked at the gathered men and dragons.

_"Have you sent Kamiseen and the other sand dragons out yet?"_

_"No."_

_"Good. Don't. There are fell beasts out on the plains. Less now than there were, but at least three dozen are still alive."_ He didn't mention WHY some of them were dead and Amr did not ask, only running his hand through his black hair incredulously.

_"Fell beasts! How? Sauron is dead!"_

_"The Maia is a fire spirit. Her kind can mutilate creature of fire and it would not surprise me if it was she and not Sauron who created them. The fell beasts are dragons altered. Just like the Sertek are animals altered._" The statement came from Sharpmist and the Easterling nodded, thinking back to the flames that had surrounded him. _"She used the Vy-kror to do it."_

_"The Maia is female?"_ Amr appeared surprised by the fact, but then thoughtful and Kahilnar's expression hardened. _"She is. She called herself Sauron's Lady. She plans to complete his goal of enslaving Arda and Kilicar is merely her puppet at this point, though, this does not make him any less a danger to us."_ Kahilnar decided against telling how she'd said she'd accomplish her takeover. He did not understand how Alagos' could give the Maia the power she needed to take over the world and he was not going to spread_ that_ rumor before talking to the shape-shifter about it first. There was much he had to tell Alagos now, ask him and he was not looking forward to it. Kahilnar shook the thought away, though, as he made himself focus on the problem at hand.

_"Kilicar wants us to take to the plains. We must, therefore, follow the forest even if it leads to attacks from the Sertek. If we take the path of the plains, the dragons will be slaughtered and your men along with them."_

Amr was already nodding and from the back of the army, a light blue dragon took to the skies and started toward them. Skyfang landed not a moment later beside his rider and Amr relayed the information that the sand dragons were not to scout ahead. The sky dragon seemed relieved by the news while at the same time troubled as to the reason why. Sharpmist appeared just as agitated and she looked at Kahilnar as Amr and Skyfang began to speak, drifting away only after Kahilnar assured them that he had no more useful information for them. And he didn't. The only thing Amr really needed to know right now was about the fell beasts and Sertek that waited to attack the army out on the plains and that it was a Maia behind the war just as they'd suspected.

The Easterling and the battle dragoness seemed to share an understanding, their minds merging and while Sharpmist was NOT happy with this sudden idea that had come into his head, she did not protest it. It gave testament to the danger represented to them, the actual caring she felt for Alagos that she did not protest when everything in her wanted to. She did not like this idea and she wanted even less to act on it, to let Kahilnar act on it, but she would let him. Kahilnar knew what a struggle it was for her to let him and his hand came to rest on the scaled nose that came down toward him.

**"For Alagos."** Green eyes held red and the dragoness snarled deeply, but while her voice was harsh, it was a consent she gave. **"You had better by right about this, Easterling."**

Kahilnar snorted slightly in weary laughter. **"I hope I am, Rovina."** He started toward the forest and Sharpmist followed him until they were standing at the treeline. Kahilnar looked at the trees for a long moment, his mind racing. Was there any other way to do this? Would it even work if they were willing? He didn't know the answers, but the idea...it had come to him so suddenly that he was inclined to think it wasn't even his own thought. And he didn't know what else to do. Kahilnar took a deep breath and brought his fingers up to his mouth. A sharp whistle sounded shrilly from his lips a moment later and it echoed strangely over the land, traveling on the air like it was bouncing through a canyon.

Green eyes looked up into red and then out toward the forest again as the dragoness teeth lifted in a silent snarl. The Vultsi consisting of Sirhaan, Zehavi, Tala Raniso and a new cream-colored wolf with a gold muzzle he did not recognize - The Apos, Liekos, was nowhere to be seen - stood at the treeline, the great wolves having answered his call - something they had taught him two weeks ago - and Kahilnar took a deep breath, but approached them. Sirhaan and Zehavi's fur bristled slightly, but they came forward as well, their golden eyes watching Sharpmist with wariness and clear dislike, but they made no comment about her, focusing on Kahilnar instead.

"You have called, Reiu Kahilnar." It was not a question. They would not have shown themselves if he hadn't.

"I did. My Vtori is in danger."

"We know." The response came from Zehavi and her lips came back over her fangs as Kahilnar's eyes snapped to her and his eyes flooded black. The she wolf's thoughts traveled through his mind like lightning and he reeled back with a gasp as all the wolves snarled with anger and suddenly it was not just Zehavi's mind he was hearing, but many, all of them coming together in a shield for the Rali in a way like he'd never felt before. Kahilnar jerked his power back and he appeared just as startled as the Vultsi did. Dragons were supposed to cancel out the wolves' gifts just as they did the same to the dragons' power. But Kahilnar's power was not only from his dragon heritage, but also his human one and that was something they could not fight.

The Easterling's eyes flooded green again and he realized that the reason the wolves were snarling so horrible, their eyes wild and their fur on end was because Sharpmist had come forward at the first sign of aggression, not understanding anything being said as it was in Rhûnic but not needing to, and she was now growling fiercely at the giant canines. It was the first time the dragoness had met the Vultsi and they her. It was not a happy meeting and the only thing that kept the two groups from attacking each other was Kahilnar between them. The Easterling gave a sharp growl of his own. "Stop!"

There was almost an instant quiet at his command, but tension was like a literal energy between the dragoness and the wolves. Kahilnar tried to ignore it, placing a hand on Sharpmist's scaled cheek to hopefully remind her of why they were doing this and looking toward the Vultsi, speaking in Westron this time and wondering if they knew the language, though, he doubted they did not. _"You can sense any member of my pyak?"_ He would not apologize for what he'd done and the wolves did not seem to expect it as all five of them seemed to accept his action, settling back on their haunches again. Sirhaan answered calmly, his black furred ears slightly back in displeasure for how Kahilnar had come about the information, but he seemed almost intrigued as to the power the Easterling had used.

_"We can. Vtori Alagos has been among our kind before and received a mark of protection from the Tusara Pyak. We can not sense him through this unless he calls for help using the mark, but with the seal of protection my pyak has put over you and yours we can sense him that way even if he does not call for us."_

Anger entered Kahilnar voice and his eyes blazed with it, making the wolves stand and bare their teeth at the threat. The Vultsi might be willing to protect him and his 'pack', but that did not mean they had any love for the Easterling or he for them. _"If you know he is in danger, why are you doing nothing? Your swore to protect my pyak."_

_"And we shall!"_ The retort came from the new female wolf, the cream-colored one with the gold muzzle, and neither the Reiu or the Rali, nor the Vtori corrected her. They did not reprimand her for speaking without permission and she was allowed to step forward without hindrance to stand before Kahilnar as the other wolves backed up so that they were almost back in the forest again and then they were simply gone, leaving him with the young Vultsi. Kahilnar was confused as to the reason why and then Sharpmist spoke, noticing it first.

_"She is different. I can feel my power. She is not blocking it and I am not blocking hers."_ The dragoness seemed amazed and yet suspicious of the fact and the young wolf spoke, her one blue eye and one brown eye focused on both Kahilnar and Sharpmist. _"I am called Liska. I am the cub-mate of Rali Zehavi and a Helper to my pyak. The night before last I was visited by a Light Being. He said I was being given a gift so I might protect a Son of Dragons, a Vtori. I will protect your Vtori, Reiu Kahilnar, if you will permit it."_

Kahilnar felt a warmth shoot through him, assurance that this was_ right_ and he was smiling even before he registered it fully. _"You have my permission. Please, be quick in your mission."_

Liska's mismatched eyes seemed to burn into his green ones in silent promise and then she was gone, swifter than any creature had right to be as she sped over the lands, next to the treeline and then was lost to sight as she entered the rolling plains of the Vintael.

The Easterling closed his eyes, praying she'd make it and he felt Sharpmist's breath stir his hair. He opened his eyes and turned back to her, his lips twitching into another smile at the exasperation that was sitting in her eyes. **"Are you sure we have to deal with them?"**

**"As sure as I am that I have to deal with you."**

He easily ducked the clubbed tail that came for his head, laughing at the battle dragoness' action. It felt good to laugh and Sharpmist rumbled quietly, seeming to agree, liking the sound as it came from the Easterling. She still snorted a cloud of smoke at him, though, and then warbled in her own amusement as the Easterling proceeded to go into a coughing fit and started cursing her.

* * *

_The next day, Rebel Home..._

* * *

Alagos woke to two pair of eyes looking down at him. The shape-shifter started before recognizing the green-gray ones of belonging to Gweltari and the blue-gray ones to Daerhael. He then proceeded to blink in confusion as to their partially relieved and partially worried expressions before raising a brow in silent question. Daerhael provided the answer with a question of his own, his hand feeling the shape-shifter's forehead until Alagos shifted away from him, making a face at the treatment of the other male. Gweltari immediately started trying to suppress a giggle.

_"How do you feel?"_

The white-haired male stilled, thinking about that, truly taking stock of his body, his human body as he seemed to have shifted in the night per his usual routine. His throat felt fine, but that was probably because of Daerhael's gift than anything else. His vision was fine, as were his senses of smell and hearing. He did feel slightly lightheaded, but he couldn't think of the last time he'd eaten so that was easily explained. It didn't, however, explain the discontent that originated from deep in his body. It was a feeling he'd had for nearly a month now and it had started even before he'd arrived in the Rebel Home, something he'd recognized feeling waking in the woods with Kahilnar, Thalbor, Taurnar, Acwyn and Katun after he'd been rescued from the tunnels. He now knew what the feeling was, why he'd felt like expelling something from his stomach, his body for weeks now.

It was the poison his body was desperately trying to reject. THAT was why he'd been getting fevers and blacking out, why he'd been feeling so weak and sick lately. It was not only Manarwë, but...wait. Manarwë. She'd shown up only AFTER he'd started taking the herbal mixtures. And her power over him had only seemed to grow the sicker he got. It suddenly clicked in Alagos' head and he had to wonder how he'd not seen it sooner. There had been something in the medication. Not poison, not the killing kind. No, it had been something to weaken his mind, something to make him susceptible to her, to allow her into his head. As the understanding of this flowed through his mind, Alagos felt the cross about his neck flare, sending determination through him and he didn't fight it, welcomed it.

Manarwë might have had the upper hand for a while, but that didn't mean she had to have that power forever and knowing what she was doing now, he was all the more angered by the invasion and set against fighting her. The shape-shifter spoke to his bonded so she could relay the message to Daerhael. **"I don't feel great yet, but I don't feel sick either."**

Daerhael looked relieved by the message and then thoughtful._ "It could be that whatever your body was reacting to will simply be absorbed and eliminated by your system. You might sleep more because of this and I don't want you pushing yourself physically for a few days while your body adjusts. I had feared you might go into withdrawals, but perhaps because you are a full-blooded dragon, your body will tolerate the herb's absence better than another persons' body might."_

**"Whatever I was given wasn't that kind of herb. I'm not addicted to it. My body doesn't want it. Don't tell him I said that, though."** Amber eyes glanced into green-gray as Gweltari raised a brow. **"Why not?"**

Alagos smiled slightly. **"Because I don't know what kind of herb it WAS. Not exactly anyway and I don't want to try and explain how I know that I won't have withdrawals from it."**

His bonded chuckled and looked at Daerhael who was watching them both with an expectant expression. Gweltari shook her head. _"He will let you know if any of the symptoms come back."_ She wouldn't let the shape-shifter NOT say anything. She heard Alagos grumble in her head, but paid him no mind even as she was secretly - or not so secretly since he WAS in her head - overjoyed that he was in better spirits this morning. It was almost like having her old Alagos back and she liked it immensely even if they both knew that Manarwë was still lurking, waiting to strike again.

_"See that he does."_ The guard smiled, giving the shape-shifter a stern look before departing the tent and Alagos bared his teeth after him, but a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He ran a hand though his white hair and yawned widely before focusing on his bonded. Gweltari said nothing as she watched him, not at first anyway. She made sure he was stable as he rose and then followed him out of the tent without protest, knowing he hated being confined for long periods of time. She had to admit that she loved the change that came over Alagos each time he exited the tent, though. His color never failed to improve and a gleam, an almost feral light always entered his amber eyes as they instinctively roamed the camp, every sense on alert.

When he was like this, she never failed to feel safe in his presence despite the fact that it showed just what he was; a dragon, feral and powerful. It was sometimes easy for Gweltari to think of Alagos as a human because he did behave very much like one, but she only had to see him like this to know what lurked beneath the form he now held. He might act human or even elven-like, but his heart was that of a dragon whether he admitted it or not and she'd have him no other way. She smiled a bit secretively when his amber eyes finally focused on her and Alagos raised a brow, silently asking what it was that she found so interesting.

The woman only laughed softly and kissed him, having to go on her toes to do so, but finding it more than worth it as a growl traveled through her mind, a pleased sound from the shape-shifter that sent a shiver through her limbs. The curly-haired female pulled back with another chuckle, but found she could not step back completely as two strong arms were now around her waist and Alagos looked completely content to keep them there. Or at least he would have been had there not been an untimely, but almost predictable interruption.

_"Oh, my eyes!"_ Thalbor's dramatic voice had Gweltari groaning as she pressed her forehead to Alagos' chest and then turned her head to glare balefully at her brothers through strands of her dark brown hair. She couldn't help giggling slightly, though, at the sight of her older brother hold his hands over his eyes and Taurnar rolling his own eyes as he shoved his dark-haired twin forward, causing Thalbor to stumble and then laugh as he moved his hands down to steady himself, pouting quite comically at his younger twin. _"What?"_

_"You are a child."_ Taurnar said the words fondly even as he gave his brother a look and then raised a brow at their sister, his eyes gleaming through the stray dark brown hair that fell into his face. _"Although, he does have a point. We always seem to come upon you at the most interesting times, Tari."_

Gweltari practically growled at the twins, but her eyes sparkled with mischief and she crossed her arms as Alagos let her go, the shape-shifter watching the exchange between the three siblings with a slight shake of his head. He only wondered when Thalbor and Taurnar's sights would settle on him, for they surely would if history was anything to go by. Still, it was fun to watch his mate verbally best her brothers.

_"Perhaps if you announced your presence beforehand, you might not see such things that will surely scar you for life."_ The ranger woman gave a pointed look to Thalbor who was grinning and the Ranger shrugged. Taurnar pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb, looking for all the world like he was the elder twin and not the younger. _"Why? Why, Eru have you cursed-"_

_"Wait a minute! If anyone is going to complain, DESERVES to complain about the woe of siblings, it is me!"_ Gweltari said it with outright laughter and she uncrossed her arms as Taurnar finally gave in to a grin and ruffled her hair. She batted his hand away and then yelped as Thalbor came at her from the other side while she was distracted and wrapped his arms about her waist, spinning her around. _"Put me down!"_ The words were barely intelligible amidst the laughter that spilled from her lips.

Taurnar shook his head, watching his two siblings before he glanced at Alagos, happy to see the shape-shifter looked better than he had yesterday and at ease as he watched Gweltari and Thalbor. _"How do you feel?"_ They'd heard from Daerhael about the poison as the guard had been updating them for the last two weeks on what was happening even if Gweltari did not. The Ranger now watched Alagos' mouth carefully as the shape-shifter glanced at him. He could not speak, but he could at least mouth the word he'd say and Taurnar nodded when the white-haired male 'said' he was '_better_'. No, he did not feel a hundred percent like he should, but the weakness that had accompanied him for so long seemed to have abated and he no longer had a constant headache. Could shape-shifting into a wolf and then back have sped up his metabolism, making the poison in his system dissipate faster? It was thought to ponder...

_"Good."_ It was all Taurnar said as Thalbor finally started to bring the now extremely dizzy Gweltari back toward them, but it was enough for the two quiet males who stood side by side. Both of them smiled as Gweltari was set down on the ground and she glared at her older brother, her hair wild about her head and her body swaying slightly. _"You will regret this."_

Thalbor only grinned, ruffling her already uncontrollable curls. _"I have been hearing that for years."_

_"And when has she ever not lived up to the promises she makes against you?"_ Taurnar pointed it out calmly even as Gweltari looked smug and Thalbor opened his mouth and then snapped it closed again, suddenly looking very, very nervous. The expression only grew as the ranger woman chuckled, the sound mischievously dark and she patted her brother's shoulder before walking the last bit of distance to stand by Alagos, leaning into him as his arm came to encircle her waist without thought. The white-haired male looked down at his mate, a brow rising. **"You will truly punish him for this?"**

**"Of course I will, but not yet. I will make him wait and wonder what my revenge shall be." **

**"You are truly mean."**

Gweltari grinned and Alagos absolutely loved the happy light in her beautiful green-gray eyes. He shook his head at her antics, though, kissing her forehead fondly. He pulled back and looked at her a bit more seriously after that, though. **"You need to tell them."** He didn't need to explain what he meant as Gweltari already knew and the ranger woman sighed, but nodded, looking at her brothers who were now bickering playfully. She smiled slightly, feeling a surge of love for them and shook her head before calling to them, making two sets of gray eyes focus on her. The twins drew closer at the hesitancy, but resolve in her own gaze and Gweltari spoke calmly, though her heart was pounding in her chest at the potential of their reactions.

_"Thal, Taur...do you remember the red-haired woman who visited your dreams?"_

The twins nodded and their expressions were almost identical in their new worry and interest, but Taurnar's was more pronounced and Thalbor's eyes showed more curiosity than his older twin's did. Gweltari took their silent assent and glanced at Alagos. The shape-shifter nodded as well, his fingers brushing her arm in reassurance, telling her he'd do this if he could but that he trusted her to do what he could not, and she smiled a bit before looking back at her brothers. _"She visited Alagos and me last night and told us that if we don't marry by the end of this month, I'm going to die. She could not tell us how this will come about or why, but she was sure of it and we believe her."_ It came out a lot more easily than she'd thought it would and Gweltari took a deep breath afterward before focusing on her brothers again.

Both males were staring at her and Gweltari watched the emotions play through their gray eyes, ranging from startled fear to the greatest of worry and then their expression seemed to close down a bit, almost in sync with each other and their sister waited for whatever they would say, knowing it would not be long now before they spoke. Thalbor did so first, surprising her slightly and his voice was very calm, but contained a note of tension that was hard to miss.

_"You ARE going to marry Alagos _now_, right?"_

Taurnar spoke before she could, his tone equally as intense as his twin's. _"Because if you were not planning on it, we are going to force you to, understood?"_

Gweltari felt the tension drain from her instantly and she leaned against Alagos with a helpless smile on her face, her eyes slipping closed as the shape-shifter held her close. She finally sighed and looked at her brothers again. _"Of course I am going to marry him."_ She said nothing more, didn't need to, as her brothers pulled her into their arms, hugging her tightly. They both looked over her head at Alagos, smiling at him to show their support and the shape-shifter dipped his head slightly, but his eyes went back to Gweltari and she turned her head to look at him, their eyes meeting.

**"I must go talk with Actreo and Acwyn. Are you fine here?"**

The ranger woman smiled reassuringly and nodded. **"Keep your mind open for me?"**

**"I will."**

**"Good." **Gweltari sighed as she watched Alagos leave, his lithe body somehow seeming to disappear effortlessly into the surrounding tents and people despite his coloring and white hair, something that should have made him stand out. She shook her head at the mystery of it all and then focused on her brothers as they started teasing her mercilessly. Oh, Alagos was going to pay for leaving her here with them...

Already halfway to his destination - the caves that contained the Char-pyk - Alagos smiled at the stray thought from his mate, but he felt no worry for the threat. He brought his attention back to the task at hand as he approached the red stone openings that led down into the earth. He stopped almost without meaning to, a chill running through his body and his amber eyes clouded against his will as memories pricked at his waking mind. Caves. He couldn't tolerate them anymore. Not anymore. The shape-shifter wasn't aware that he'd taken several steps backward until his trembling body met resistance from a large boulder and he pressed back against it, almost desperate for something solid to anchor him to the present.

Alagos took an unsteady breath and then another, trying to make his mind focus even as he subtly kept his own fear from Gweltari's mind. He didn't want to worry her especially when he was not in any real danger. It was just old memories terrorizing him and he was used to that, more than used to that. He'd almost gotten his body back under his control, too, when he felt _her_. Her presence was like slick oil coming to slide over his mind, nearly impossible to get rid of and repugnant. Manarwë's voice sent a numbing shiver down his spine and it felt like she whispered her words directly into his ear.

_What is wrong, my shape-shifter? It is only a cavern under the ground. It is only rocks on every side, pressing in, echoing your own screams back to you..._

_Stop!_ Alagos shook, each word she spoke bringing a memory of torture forward and the pain that came with it, flashing through his head faster than he could stop them. Manarwë laughed and the white-haired male's eyes flew open as he felt fingers ghost over his face. There was nothing before him, though, and he felt anger, a growl building in his throat. It created no sound and it hurt, but it was a sign of resistance and the dark woman seemed to pause over it. Just as she paused over his attempt to push her back.

_Do you honestly think you can fight me, Alagos?_

_I am not drinking anymore of your poison. You can't hurt me that way._ He nearly snarled it, but Manarwë only chuckled again, her voice a sultry whisper._ I don't need you to drink the Rovin Requilis. My hold over your mind no longer requires the herbs and there are so many different ways to cause you pain, Alagos. I assure you, I will not miss one way when I have a great many others._

It was the only kind of warning he received before it felt like her fingers were on his neck, finding the pressure point at his throat, under his pulse and applying cruel pressure. The pain that seared through every nerve in his body was instant and the white-haired male gave a cry of pain that ripped at his throat but produced no sound as he collapsed to the ground. His body convulsed, trying to escape a torment that it could not stop. Alagos cried out again silently, the scream sounding through his mind now as well, and beyond the agony he felt Gweltari's instant fury.

The ranger woman's mind slammed into Manarwë with the force of a hurricane and Alagos felt himself released from the hold the Rovin Tlaya had on him as the dark woman was sent reeling. The shape-shifter's body continued to shudder as the burning pain only slowly left and Alagos coughed blood from his torn throat even as his mind was pulled into itself...

_The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes to the place his mind had brought him was Gweltari furiously lashing out at Manarwë. A sword of pure light was in her hands and her green-gray eyes blazed with a savage, furious fire. Rage lined every muscle in her body and it made her quick and lethal as she fought the dark woman. Manarwë was not fighting with a weapon that could be seen, only felt as it bolted through the air toward the ranger woman. Nevertheless, Gweltari blocked every attempt with her blade of light and she continued to advance on the evil female, her voice a hiss in her fiery rage._

_"You witch! You will not touch him again!"_

_Manarwë did not seem to have any kind of retort for that, her expression furious as Gweltari forced her further back into the tunnel of rocks around them. She glanced over at Alagos, but the shape-shifter had stood by this point and in his eyes was no fear, only a seething, smoldering anger. It made the dark woman wince as if with pain and Alagos knew in that moment that she might be so deeply embedded in him that he could not make her leave yet, but she could also not escape him or any blow he might give her. It gave him the courage needed to step forward, to stand beside his mate as they both resisted the evil before them._

_"I am not yours. I will never be yours and your time is numbered."_

_The dark woman opened her mouth, perhaps to retort, perhaps to scream in rage, but she never got to make a sound as a sudden blinding light enveloped the tunnels, startling even Alagos and Gweltari. The shape-shifter and the ranger woman felt themselves being pulled back to the waking world, though, and they didn't resist, curious..._

Alagos blinked at the brightness of the sun and he instantly became aware of how much his throat hurt, how his body throbbed. But something else caught his attention, too and he stilled, looking up into a set of mismatched eyes set in a cream-colored face with a gold muzzle. One eye blue and the other brown...set in a wolf's face. No...a _Vultsi's_ face. The shape-shifter sat up slowly and he suddenly understood what the Creator had told him, what Arienel had told him. A protector with eyes of blue and brown. The Vultsi regarded him with a calm expression, no like or dislike in her eyes.

"As long as your are near me she will not plague you, Tvar-Menikii. I can not make her leave your mind completely, but I can silence her and keep her from hurting you, keep her from hearing you as long as I go where you go. I can not always be by your side, though, and you must learn how to fight her yourself. I have been granted the gift of keeping her away while allowing you to use your gifts, Kalei and I mine. This is the will of the Creator. I am not your friend, but I will do what is commanded me by Eru. I will do what my pyak desires I do to complete our promise to your Reiu."

Alagos looked at the creature before him and could only nod, accepting what was said, especially since he could now sense Manarwë in his mind, but he could not hear her, did not feel her. And his power, his gift was flooding him like it had not done in nearly three weeks, no pain but what was normal attached to it. His mind was absorbing the information it gave him faster than he could even comprehend it and the effect almost made him dizzy...but it was a welcome symptom and he could have cried in relief.

The shape-shifter made himself breathe though as he stood shakily. The wolf before him, its head came up to his chest and it held his eyes in a way a canine should not have been willing to do. Vultsi were not normal wolves, though. Alagos bowed his head slightly, more than aware that this was hard for the Vultsi, just as he was sure it would be difficult for him in the days to come. He could say nothing, though, being mute and not in a wolf form. It didn't matter to him, though, Gweltari suddenly appeared, racing toward him, not even pausing at the sight of the wolf before she was in his arms, shaking violently.

**"Are you well! What happened! I will kill her! Who is this wolf?"** Gweltari's voice, her emotions were out of control and Alagos took her face into his hands, his thumbs soothing her skin as her frantic green-gray eyes met his calm amber ones. **"Shh, Nahisya! Nahisya, I'm fine. She hurt me, but I am fine now. I promise."** His voice as much as the firm way he held her, the way he seemed to be steady now, slowly helped the ranger woman calm and her eyes searched his for a long moment before her own widened. **"Your gift..."**

**"I can feel it again, yes."**

**"How?"**

Alagos' amber eyes flickered to the wolf who now sat in an almost bored way not far from them and he let his hold on Gweltari go as she turned to stare at the great creature, glancing back at him for answer. The shape-shifter didn't give it in words, only letting his mind flood her own and Gweltari's eyes flickered closed as she watched what he had to show her. She blinked a moment later and looked back at the female Vultsi with new understanding and appreciation in her gaze.

_"What are you called?"_

The canine flickered her ears forward at the question and she answered in an almost uninterested way, speaking Westron easily. _"Liska."_

"_I am Gweltari. Alagos is my mate. Thank you for what you are doing for him, Liska."_

_"I am following orders, Huuma. Nothing more."_ Liska looked away from them both again and Alagos set his hand on Gweltari's shoulder, stopping her from saying anything more. **"She will not respond to friendship. She does not want to be here."**

Green-gray eyes looked back up into amber ones and Gweltari leaned into the shape-shifter with slow sigh. **"I do not care. I will remain grateful to her all the same."**

Alagos could do nothing but agree, relieved beyond belief to have the protection the Vultsi was now giving him. If she could keep Manarwë away for even a few hours in the day, he could accomplish so much more for those around him. He would fight the dark woman, tolerate any kind of pain if he could just feel useful again. And the first step...was talking to Actreo and Acwyn. Who else could the two golden messengers Arienel had told him of be?

* * *

**Review the loverly chapter, please and thank you! LOL  
**


	34. Tulu

**Disclaimer:** *blinks, looks around* What? Me? Nah, I don't own Lord of the Rings. Wish I did. Don't. End o' story.

A/N ~ Okay, a bit more of a delay this time, but I hope it was worth waiting for!

**Vultsin**

_Imorti_ = Immortal, Elf-kind

**Elven**

_Manarwë_ = Fate/Doom

_Maltasercë_ = Gold Blood

_Sairalassë_ = Wise Leaf

_Ñaltanárë_ = Fire Radiance

_Estë _= One of the Valar, the spouse of Irmo. She is the healer of hurts and weariness

_Oromë = _One of the Valar, the spouse of Vána. He is the brother of Nessa and called the "Huntsman of the Valar" and the "Great Rider"

_Alphiel_ = Swan Daughter

_Pennion_ = Tale Son

_Ilfirino_ = Immortal One

_Maethorion_ = Warrior Son

_Dinehu = _Silent Dog (rough translation, admittedly not accurate elven and not subject to change) _  
_

**Other**

_Alejandro_ = Defender, Protector

_Ves'ald_/_Veshan Aldsinao_ = Vahrin Assigned, literally meaning 'Assigned to a Feral One'

**Serteken**

_Crtria_ = Connected, One who understands the minds of the Sertek

_Krvatnorsi_ = Bringer of the Blood Death/Blood Death Bringer (more shall become clear on this word later)

**Avarikal**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron or memories/dreams.**

* * *

**_Tulu ~ Support_**

The shape-shifter looked toward the caves again, but before he could even try to muster up the courage to enter them - a courage he didn't think he possessed right now - Gweltari was blocking his line of sight to the underground entrances and her lips were brushing against his own softly, distracting his thoroughly from any fear that might have tried to make itself known in his mind. His mate just seemed to have that affect on him and he loved her all the more for it. She pulled back with a slight smile, hearing that thought and pleased by it. _"I will go get them."_ No words of either explanation or thanks needed to be exchanged between them as Alagos returned her smile and then his bonded was gone, disappearing into one of the caves.

Gweltari moved down the red-hued rock tunnel, going deeper into the earth until she came to a great room that opened up unexpectedly. The place was dry but for one wall that dripped water into a still, deep pool. Ledges lined the walls and dragons, all of them Char-pyk, looked up at her arrival. Gweltari was strongly reminded of the Dragon Clan in the north as their golden and light green-yellow eyes looked over at her. These dragons were much smaller than the northern dragons and they had small wings not built for flying unlike the northern dragon with their great wings like a ship's sails. These dragoness overall attitudes were much different from the northern dragons, too. They didn't look at Gweltari as intruder. In fact, she was not the only human down here and she heard a familiar voice echo to her from across the cavern.

_"Tari!"_

Tigeki's grinning face came from amidst three or four dragons and just as many humans, and she was quickly darting to Gweltari's side, her auburn hair flying everywhere and her green eyes sparkling with mischief. The ranger woman chuckled and shook her head at the young shape-shifter's personality, highly contagious, and she raised a brow when Tigeki drew closer. The girl stopped with an exaggerated huff and placed her hands on her hips. _"Ya be needin' somethin'?"_ Tigeki knew Gweltari never came down here unless she needed some kind of help with the soldiers up above and she was usually looking for her brothers when she ventured into the caves because the Ranger twins seemed to be fascinated with the dragons.

Gweltari didn't answer the question right away, asking one of her own. _"Where is Emeraldsong?"_ The treasure dragoness never left the teenager to her own devices for long, something _everyone_ appreciated, but it was obvious the treasure Ancient would not fit in this smaller cavern. The ranger woman almost wondered if Tigeki had chosen this place BECAUSE of that fact, just to annoy the green dragoness. The girl only shrugged. _"The great lizard be in another cave. She be teachin' glidin' to da strongur dragons who be wantin' riders. I be teachin' de battle techniques to da dragons who be unable ta glide a long bit o' distance."_

_"I see. Tig, do you know where Actreo and Acwyn are?"_

Tigeki's brow rose and she tilted her head, her green eyes dancing with a knowing expression that made Gweltari seriously wonder if the girl did know anything or just wanted Gweltari to THINK she knew something. _"What ya be wantin' them Maiar for?"_

Gweltari gave the teenager a look. _"Tigeki."_ It was a warning in one simple word, the girl's name and she rolled her eyes, but pointed to a tunnel leading to another cavern presumably. _"They be thata way."_ The young shape-shifter was darting away after that, not waiting for a reply or thanks and Gweltari smiled after her, exasperated. Tigeki was at least a hundred years older, Kahilnar's aunt, but she behaved as a child might and probably would for a long time yet despite the wisdom she already carried. It didn't make the seemingly young girl any less intelligent, brilliant, though. She had ideas and strategies that were astounding to see, but she hid them behind an innocent face and strange speech. It was entirely odd, but then again, Gweltari was more than used to strange things by this point. One of them being the Maiar she was about to go talk to...

The ranger woman found the twins easily, but she was surprised by their forms. Instead of the adult ones they frequently used around the camp, the ones that had to be closer to their true shapes than anything else, they were now elflings once again. They appeared perfectly at ease talking with Dashheart, their bonded dragon, and as Gweltari studied them discreetly for just a moment, she thought she understood why they were in the forms they'd taken now. It was so they could ride Dashheart, so they could be better suited to his size since the green male WAS a messenger dragon, the smallest kind among the many kinds of northern dragons. He was only slightly bigger than the Char-pyk who were no bigger than very large horses.

The golden-haired twins looked up as Gweltari drew near and she found her green-gray eyes captured by their light blue and dark blue ones, as if they had known she was going to come. They certainly did not look surprised to see her and they rose from their spots, graceful and appearing older than the elflings their forms depicted. _"He is ready to talk with us."_ When Acwyn spoke it was not a question and her light blue eyes glanced into her brother's dark blue ones. Actreo appeared perfectly stoic, but Gweltari was sure she caught a flash of rage flicker in his eyes before the emotion was simply gone, hidden behind a tranquil, deep blue sea.

Acwyn and Dashheart both sensed something from the male Maia if their sharp looks toward him were anything to go by, but neither the female Maia nor the dragon spoke and Gweltari glanced between all three of them before speaking herself, slightly confused and wary because of it. The only Maia she'd dealt with had been Arienel and the elleth had never seemed this...distant, untouchable. _"If you have known Alagos would have need of you, why have you not come to him before now?"_ She could not help the tinge of anger in her voice, but Acwyn laid a hand on her brother's arm when he looked like he'd retort with the same emotion and the female's voice was soothing. And why shouldn't it be? She WAS a servant of Estë. It was in her nature to be nurturing, comforting.

_"We have always known Alagos needed us, but until the time we met him while with the northern dragons, we were not permitted to have any contact with him. We are given permission to speak to him about the Fallen One only when he comes to us. Not before."_

_"This does not please us, but we answer to the same Authority you do, Gwelutarien, and we will not disobey it."_ Actreo's voice was much more clipped than his sister's, more power behind it and Dashheart butted him in the back. It made the elfling blink in surprise as he stumbled and then a smile came to his face, and the messenger dragon growled in an approving way for the expression even as Acwyn shook her head and stepped forward, a lovely grace in every step she took as she addressed Gweltari. _"Take us to your bonded, Gweltari and we will help him as we are able."_

The ranger woman could only nod, not sure she understood the silent messages being sent, but trusting that if Eru wanted Alagos to talk to these two then they really had something useful to say, a way to help her shape-shifter.

The two Maiar and the messenger dragon followed the ranger woman out of the caverns and into the sunlight. When Gweltari turned her head to look back at the three, though, she blinked in surprise once more, seeing that the twins were now adults again, their golden hair gleaming in the light and their entire auras exuding a subtle, restrained power. Actreo especially seemed quite dangerous and he looked it, too. He seemed to belong to a different age and time, a time when the Valar themselves walked the land of Arda. His sister beside him looked too pure and gentle for the world around her, like something out of a dream. And yet both Maiar stood perfectly at ease by the green dragon between them, as if they belonged exactly where they were in the same way they looked completely out of place.

The ranger woman found it puzzling, but she didn't say anything about it, only going to Alagos as the shape-shifter stood from his seated position near Liska. The female Vultsi appeared asleep, but her nose twitched in Dashheart's direction and her blue and brown eyes cracked open to look at the dragon warily. Alagos did the same with Actreo and Acwyn as he touched Gweltari's arm, silently thanking her for getting them, but then directing his attention back to the twins. His amber eyes appeared slightly glazed for a moment as his gift surged through his mind, but Actreo chuckled slightly and shook his head, speaking directly into the white-haired male's mind, surprising him slightly, but relieving him at the same time. He now had a method of communication and it would seem that both siblings heard his voice just as they could hear each others'.

**"No, Son of Dragons. Your gift is not the answer this time."**

Alagos' eyes cleared of the clouds in them almost instantly and he blinked, confused. **"Arienel said you could help me. How?"** The two Maiar and the shape-shifter were the only ones standing now as Gweltari had sat down, knowing this was probably going to be a long conversation she was not going to be able to hear and also instinctively knowing it was for Alagos to deal with. He would show her the information he gained in full when this was over she was sure. In the meantime, she would stay quiet and watchful, ready to support her mate should he need it.

Dashheart had lowered himself to the ground - his tail twitching with pent up energy - long before the ranger woman, knowing the twins' minds very well. He was the first dragon to bond to a full-blooded Maia in many hundred years and the only dragon in history to have bonded to TWO individuals, but he was probably the best one for both jobs with his laid-back nature and simple acceptance of the way things were. And he knew that his place right now was to support his two bonded, but not to interrupt. It wasn't as if he could since the entire conversation was going to be in mind-speech.

Acwyn was the one to answer Alagos, her voice still soft, but a crackling energy behind it that the shape-shifter could easily sense. It was not a harmful energy, though, but rather a gentle one, a happy one in a way. **"We know the Fallen One you are fighting. We know she will stop at nothing to attain you, not until she herself is stopped."**

**"Then why haven't you stopped her? She has to have been here for years to gain the footholds in this land that she has. You have been here nearly as long as she has if your story about a guardian who watched over you in the Golden Woods is to be believed. Why had you done nothing against her, against a fellow Maia?"** Alagos' eyes were once again hazed with his gift and it was the first time he'd fully realized just what it was that was in his head. A Maia. Manarwë was a Maia and no matter how comforting Acwyn might have been trying to be, he was not calmed by her.

Actreo's voice was harsh, the complete opposite of his sister in every way, his countenance angry as he realized just what the shape-shifter was doing. **"You are not to use your gift!"**

**"I will use any means of information available to me so long as you continue to speak in riddles, Maltasercë! Answer me directly! Why have you done nothing against her?"** Alagos' voice, even mentally, had gained a stubborn, powerful note of its own and he saw Gweltari stiffen from the corner of his eye as she felt his angry tension, but she said nothing, her green-gray eyes narrowed as they watched between the three, ready for anything she might have to do. Maiar or no, she would fight with Alagos against anyone. In fact, she already had if the small wisp of knowledge she got from her shape-shifter was correct. She'd already fought a Maia for him.

Alagos for his part only felt frustration and it showed in the tension in his body, the way his amber eyes seemed to glow with the emotion he felt. He had been through hell in the last two weeks and before that as well. He wanted answers and he wanted a way to fight against this tormentor. He was tired of having no way to resist the people who wanted to hurt him.

_"Brother."_ Acwyn said it firmly in reprimand or warning, perhaps a reminder, looking at Actreo until he backed down slightly and then she turned to Alagos. Her voice grew angry, bitter for the first time and the fact surprised Alagos until he heard the words she said...and then her bitterness made complete sense. **"The Maia you know as Manarwë is truly called Ñaltanárë and she is our sister. ****Maltasercë** and I are not twins, but triplets with** Ñaltanárë** being the youngest. We can no more defeat her than we can leave Arda to its fate while she is here. Maltasercë and I have been in this place, bound to your land, to try and ease the damage she has caused. Power between the three of us has always been equal, none of us able to overcome the other, but now Ñaltanárë's power exceeds even our own, though, she can not kill us even now. We can not defeat her and it is not given permission to us to even try."

Alagos felt as if he'd been splashed with ice water and for a moment he found it hard to breathe. The information he'd just been given was more than he could have ever expected and it had knocked the anger, the frustration out of him, leaving only disbelief and the beginning of fear. When Gweltari made to rise, though, he held out his hand to her, telling her to stay. She did so reluctantly as he looked back up at the two siblings before him. **"Ñaltanárë is the name of the first Maia to bond with a dragon." **The same Maia he'd told Kahilnar about not long ago. It wasn't really a question, just a plea for confirmation and the Maiar gave it.

**"Yes. She is sister to Sairalassë and I. She was bonded to the water dragon Stormtongue before she killed him."**

**"Just as she has been killing any dragon of his bloodline for thousands of years now. She believes Stormtongue ruined her life, took away her freedom and her thirst for vengeance runs deep. She has never been able to wipe out Stormtongue's line completely, though, she has tried. We would not let her, though, by command of the Creator."**

The shape-shifter stared at the two Maiar, his mind whirling with a hundred questions, his gift connecting events from the past into one great tapestry for him and it was then that one very clear, overwhelming thought came to Alagos' mind. **"I am a descendant of Stormtongue."** It was not a question and the Maiar did not answer, merely watching him, waiting for something it seemed. Alagos met their eyes, his own slightly puzzled. **"Was it my father or my mother that carried on the bloodline?"**

**"Your mother."**

**"Then why has Dagoryn not been killed?" **How had his brother escaped this Maia's wrath? While he was grateful this was so, it still puzzled him.**  
**

The two siblings smiled for the first time, mischievous smiles that looked entirely too full of satisfaction. Maltasercë answered. **"We spent a great deal of our time in the forest of Lothlorien so that we might protect your brother while he dwelled between the Golden Woods and Rohan. We shielded his presence, his bloodline from our sister in a way we could not do for you. She now knows Dagoryn exists, but she is more concerned about you and thinks your brother no more than a hindrance to be dealt with at a later time. It is _you_ she wants."**

"**Why could you not shield me from her? What does she want from me?"** The shape-shifter was not confused, not really, but what he was being told was hard to wrap his mind around in a way a lot of things were not hard for him to grasp. A Maia as ancient as the dragons themselves, the first Maia to bond to a dragon, wanted to kill him in revenge for something he had no say in, wanted to kill him because he was connected to the dragon she thought had ruined her life by a bloodline he could not help having?

**"She wants your power, Son of Dragons. You are the most powerful Talikan that has ever graced Arda. Your knowledge of the past and present is infinite and it is only your form, your mind that tempers this power, that contains it. If our sister could access it, control it, free it she could take over Arda faster than Sauron could have ever hoped to accomplish. Ñaltanárë knows you are the key to her ultimate power in this Middle-earth. She also knows you are the key to her downfall."**

**"What?"** Alagos said it hoarsely, flinching back and this time Gweltari did stand, coming to his side, glaring at the two Maiar. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like Alagos' reactions to it and she knew they were probably to blame for his suddenly uncertain and shocked state. Or at least nothing had suggested otherwise to her. The shape-shifter seemed to relax slightly at her presence and she leaned into him, her fingers drawing soothing circles on his back as Sairalassë spoke to the shape-shifter again, her voice soft in his head. Her own power of soothing came to aid the work Gweltari was already pouring into her bonded.

**"When Stormtongue was killed, a prophecy, a warning was given to Ñaltanárë that one from Stormtongue's bloodline would bring justice to her for his death. A Son of Dragons with the power of the past at his call. You are the only Talikan that has ever been born to Stormtongue's bloodline, the only dragon with the power to see the past from his descendants. Ñaltanárë knew about you the moment your gift started surfacing and we could not shield you from her. The power to do so was not granted to us, though, we longed for it. I is how my brother and I also knew your were the one that our sister would be most interested in."**

**"Your path has always been to defeat our sister, Alagos. Every trial, every pain and joy, all your choices have led you to this one. You are the one the Creator has chosen to bring justice to Ñaltanárë. Sairalass****ë** and I will aid you in whatever way we are able, but the battle will be yours." 

Maltasercë's voice, the very power that hummed around him, spoke of an eagerness to see this battle come to pass, to aid in it, but Alagos shook his head in instant denial of the words. His body trembled, no longer soothed by Gweltari who was looking at him with worry, wanting to help and he most certainly was not soothed by any words the Maiar might say. Panic leaped within him and the only thing that would come to his mind was all the times he'd tried to fight back and been defeated, not just by the dark Maia, but any of his captors. **"I can't defeat her! I can't even keep her out of my head! How am I to kill her! I am a dragon, nothing more! She is a Maia, a powerful Maia! I can not fight her alone!"**

_Who said you would be alone, My Son?_ The voice came from neither the female nor the male Maia. It didn't come from Liska who was still laying calmly on the ground a few feet away, nor Dashheart who was watching everyone, his body jittery for lack of movement, but also strangely patient. It wasn't Gweltari, still at his side and glaring daggers at the Maiar. Alagos stilled instantly at the Voice, his attention captured as his eyes slipped closed and he knew who it was that spoke to him. How could he not?

_I can't do this. Why me? Why did you pick me?_

_Many have uttered the same words to Me in similar circumstances, Alagos. I shall give you the answer I have given many before you, the many before you who have accomplished My will. I chose you because it pleased Me to choose you. I have known your path before you were born and I have guided you every step of that path. Your life has been woven into the My great Song and it can not be unraveled or broken. You can do this because it pleases Me to enable you to accomplish the task I have set before you._

The Voice of Eru was firm, but not unkind and Alagos felt the love that poured from it in overwhelming waves. The shape-shifter trembled for a different reason now and he found he could say nothing in protest, in rebuttal for the Maker of the Eä spoke truly. His Creator's next words were amused, teasing._ Have I not shown you I am with you? Does not My servant lay near you, protecting you? Have not Sairalassë and Maltasercë promised to aid you? I am WITH you, My Son and nothing shall happen to you until it has passed through My hand first._

At this the shape-shifter finally smiled a bit and in his heart, he relaxed, comforted. He still wasn't sure if he could do this, if he could fight a Maia and defeat her, but he was willing to accept that his Creator thought he could. That would have to be enough for now. And he would learn from the Maiar. He would learn what he could and see what came of it. His amber eyes opened to meet the many pairs that watched him and Alagos took Gweltari's hand, squeezing it gently to reassure her that he was all right before he addressed the Maiar once more. **"What can you teach me?"**

Neither Maltasercë or Sairalassë questioned his sudden change in attitude, only answering the question with the same confidence, assurance they'd had throughout the whole conversation. Sairalassë spoke first, calmly, dutifully as if this did not please her to do at all. And that made sense seeing as Ñaltanárë was her sister. It had to be difficult for Sairalassë to fight her sister even if Ñaltanárë had gone dark. To give information to the person the Creator had told you would kill your sibling...it couldn't be easy, at least not for the tenderhearted, golden-haired Maia. **"I can teach you how to shield yourself from Ñaltanárë. You will not be able to keep all your thoughts from her, but the important information, the things she can not know, I can show you how to keep those from her without a hope of her ever breaking through the shield you will create. I can teach you how my sister thinks and the ways she will try to use your own mind against you."** The female Maia glanced at her brother and Maltasercë grinned, clearly looking forward to what he could show Alagos.

**"I will teach you how to fight her. I can show you the places in her mind to strike, how to cause the most damage with the least amount of effort. I can teach you how to create weapons with your thoughts and how to use them."** The servant of Oromë appeared perfectly fine with the idea of fighting his sister, hurting her even, and in his dark blue eyes was the knowledge of ancient battles and even harder choices. He was no stranger to bloodshed and pain, and he would fight for the light, for his Creator, with every breath in his body. Anyone who fought for Melkor, against Eru, was his enemy, sister or not. It was as simple as that in the male Maia's mind.

Alagos nodded, accepting what they told him, but glanced at Gweltari before focusing on the male Maia once more. **"Can you teach these things to a human?" **If he knew his mate, and he did, she would put herself in danger for him. She would follow him to fight Ñaltanárë whether he wanted her to or not. She wasn't going to let him face the dark Maia alone and he didn't want her hurt because she didn't know how to defend herself against this foe.**  
**

Maltasercë did not respond to the question by speaking to Alagos, but simply looked at Gweltari. The ranger woman looked back at him almost expectantly as she felt Alagos nudge her attention to the golden-haired male. _"If I could teach you to fight against the one hurting your bonded, would you be willing to learn?"_

A spark, a feral fire came to Gweltari's green-gray eyes and her closed-mouth smile was cold. _"I will learn anything you can teach me if it will protect Alagos."_ She had no idea what was being discussed, what had been decided or why Alagos seemed calmer now, but she was fully willing to accept whatever Actreo could teach her, no matter how difficult, if it meant she could fight Manarwë. Well, more like pound the dark woman into the dirt, but still...

The male Maia seemed pleased by the fact and both siblings looked at Alagos expectantly, but the shape-shifter only shook his head. He had questions, yes, but nothing he wanted to voice now. He could figure out a lot of it on his own and was almost eager to use his gift again after being parted from it for nearly three weeks. There was also the fact that many answers would only come with time and he had other things he could be focusing on right now...one of them being 'seeing' what Kahilnar was up to and perhaps aiding the Easterling in whatever way he could.** "I don't have anything more to ask right now."**

Sairalassë smiled and nodded, understanding. **"We will be here when you need guidance. Do not hesitate to come to us. If we can answer a question or help you, we will."** She and her brother said nothing more before turning back to the caves and their forms were that of elflings even before they disappeared back underground, Dashheart following. All three of them faded from sight quite calmly, as if they had only been having a pleasant visit with an old friend and Alagos envied their confidence. He felt battered and his throat hurt, but at least he now had some kind of idea about what was going on.

Gweltari looked up at her mate with a raised brow and something like both worry but also amusement in her green-gray eyes. _"What happened?"_ She knew Alagos was not going to answer in words and simply opened her mind to his as he let the very recent memory flow into her. The ranger woman stiffened, her emotions ranging from furious, to great worry, disbelief and then a controlled calm that didn't fool Alagos in the least. She opened her eyes and then simply hugged him, her face buried in his chest. She said nothing, could say nothing and the shape-shifter only held her, understanding all too well.

He was tired, too.

**"It will be well, Nahisya."**

_"You can't know that."_

**"Does that mean I am not allowed to say it?"**

Gweltari seemed to pause at that one and he heard the slight smile in her voice, but he couldn't see it as she kept her head pressed to his chest and he had settled his own head on hers, his white hair mingling with her dark brown curls. _"No. You can say it."_ Her response was whispered, grudgingly given, but playfully so and the shape-shifter smiled. They would be all right. They'd made it this far, hadn't they?

* * *

_Time-skip of a week, Rebel Home, Sercecet..._

* * *

_Screaming. Someone was screaming. His brother, his little brother, Pennion was screaming. Screaming in fear, screaming for him, for his mother...but mostly for him. He'd always been Pennion's protector and the child who appeared no more than five knew his brother would help him. His brother always saved him, from everything. Nightmares, tall trees, bullies, scrapes...it didn't matter, Pennion knew his older brother would protect him, he would make everything better._

_Only, this time, he didn't. _

_Maethorion didn't move. He didn't go to his brother's aid. Everything was blurry around him, he could see nothing clearly and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't how the memory should work. He'd seen everything on this day, but now, nothing was truly visible. He could hear, oh he heard every tiny detail that went on around him, and he could feel. He felt the calm, steady hands of the woman he did not know on his shoulders. She was not holding him, merely resting her hands on him and yet he felt like he was held by chains of the heaviest make as his brother screamed again, called for him, and he did nothing. He didn't move...didn't even feel the need to...but he knew he SHOULD. He should be struggling. He should be doing SOMETHING. Shouldn't he? It was hard to think, hard to decide if he was doing the right thing or not.  
_

_They were going to kill his brother. His mother's voice was screaming above Pennion's, at HIM, telling him to help his brother, horrified that he was doing nothing when he was the only one who could. He was the one free of restraints, the only one not surrounded by the soldiers that had come to his village only days ago...and he did nothing. He wanted, too, though. He felt like something was battling in him, a savage, bloody war inside that no one could see and he felt the woman's hands on his shoulders tighten, tense. He wanted to move, to break out of the hold he was in and go to his brother, comfort his mother. He knew he wanted to, so why wouldn't his limbs obey him? Why was there a fog over his mind like he didn't care about what was happening? He didn't understand and he didn't like it.  
_

_Maethorion thought he jerked forward. He thought maybe the woman holding him signaled to someone, but he couldn't see it, didn't hear her. Suddenly there was another hand on his right shoulder, though, another feminine one and he felt like he was losing the battle inside as the desire to move, to help his brother was lost to him, slipping away again like it didn't matter. And it didn't matter. Or did it? It really didn't matter if it did or not, did it? He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. Another cry for help from his brother had him jerking, though, as if his body, his heart, didn't agree with his mind and the hands on his shoulders tightened again until the feeling passed once more._

_In his heart, he knew he hated these women. He didn't know them, but he hated them, what he instinctively knew they were doing, though, he didn't know how he knew.  
_

_Maethorion still heard Pennion, but now the child was only crying and it was his mother shouting at him, her voice angry, accusing. He knew he looked over at her, but now, in this dream-state, he couldn't see her, not clearly. He knew Alphiel's blue eyes would be burning with confusion, but also anger toward him, a mother's fury. He was almost grateful he couldn't see her clearly. He looked away again and toward the platform he knew held his black-haired, dark brown-eyed brother. He knew Pennion would be looking at him pleadingly. He knew his young face would be streaked with dirt and tears. He knew his brother's nose would be bloody and his lip swollen. He knew his small hands would be tied behind his back as he was forced to kneel, his small body shaking with terror.  
_

_And he knew all he felt was a tranquil calm. Maethorion knew he wouldn't move. Not even when sound alone told him that a blade was being drawn. Not when his mother screamed in horror and the distinct sound of blood hitting the ground came to his ears. It was only when his sight cleared unexpectedly, as it always did in this dream, and he saw his brother's lifeless eyes still looking toward him that something inside snapped. It was only when he met the blue eyes of his mother, her own filled with anguish, horror and hate toward him that his own vision hazed over red. It was only then that something awakened in him, something terrible and uncontrollable.  
_

_The hands on his shoulders suddenly didn't matter anymore. Whatever power they might have held over him was now gone. Maethorion still wasn't sure, even to this day, how he got a sword in his hands, where he'd found a sword...all he knew was what happened afterward. All he knew was that by the time he drained of the rage and grief that had consumed him, the four woman who had come to his village were dead. The soldiers that had come with them were dead. Their bodies littered the ground and the grass and dirt were stained dark with blood. The red liquid ran down the blade he held in his shaking, young arms and blood dripped from his gold hair and pale skin like a silent reminder as to what he'd just done. A reminder of what he'd failed to do and what he was capable of. _

_And his mother and the other villagers were staring at him like he was a monster sent from the Void. _

_His mother approached him first and he didn't stop her when she struck him so hard he fell, the unforgiving ground knocking the breath from him and the sword he held flying from his hands. Her words of accusation and anger, of hate and grief forever burned themselves into his memory, his heart and the seemingly fourteen year old could only look up at her with confusion of his own and grief so harsh it made it hard to draw air. He didn't understand why he'd done nothing to save his brother and he wanted to say as much, but nothing would come out of his mouth and the only thing he could feel now was a deep, aching guilt and a cold numbness that was rapidly sweeping through his body. And then he was running as his mother tried to attack him, her fury only held back by the other villagers as she screamed and fought to get at him.  
_

_Maethorion ran, the sword now in his hands again, knowing he'd never come back. Knowing he couldn't. Both his brother and his mother's screams echoed in his ears and he felt tears running down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking gently..._

Renegade bolted upright, drawing in air with ragged breaths and for a long moment, his gold hair hid from him just who had woken him. At first he'd just assumed it was Mountain and he was reluctantly fine with that as the large man had seen him in this kind of state before, worse actually, but a touch on his arm, the fingers only a whisper against his skin and then the voice that spoke had him aware of just who had found him sleeping by the river. And he wasn't fine with that. In fact, he was anything but fine with it.

"Shh, just breathe."

It was said softly, her fingers even gentler as they started to brush his hair back, an instinctive motion on Noruiel's part he was sure, but the elf jerked away from the Empath with a low snarl, both dislike for her and shame for the fact that she'd seen him this way running through him in an overwhelming wave that threatened to choke off the little air his lungs had managed to draw in around the grief for his brother in his chest. His dark blue eyes looked into ones of light brown through his gold hair and he caught the fading worry in the half-elf's eyes. She'd been concerned for him? Somehow the thought of such a thing made him want to get even further away from her. He was relieved when the emotion from the Empath was quickly replaced by the wary, hard edge she always maintained around him. In some far, remote corner of his mind, Renegade almost missed the care she'd shown, though. He quickly shook the thought away, however, finding it stupid and glared at the Empath, refusing to acknowledge that he'd been shaking not a minute ago or that she'd done him a favor by waking him.

"What are you doing here?"

Light brown eyes now seeping a dark brown in the beginning of anger narrowed, glaring back at him and the half-elf's tone was clipped, hot with frustration, though she controlled it well. "I have just as much right to come down to this river as you do, _Commander_. It is no fault of mine that you decided to sleep here." He could tell she wanted to say more, something was on the tip of her tongue, but she remained quiet and once more he found himself grudgingly, very grudgingly, admiring her self control. He shoved his long gold hair back from his face, glancing at the Sertek who crouched not far from Noruiel, watching them both intently, a silent guard.

Renegade didn't like the creature's presence, but he knew he couldn't protest it. He'd told the Empath that the Sertek was her responsibility and she had taken him to heart on that, going so far as to ignore his commands when he gave them, firing back that the monster was HER project, not his. And she'd done a good job, too, though, he was loathe to admit it. The lizard-dog like monster was loyal to her, so completely so that it had turned against its own kind to protect her in an attack two days ago. The Sertek had gone further, though, and had protected the men Noruiel had directed it to, as well. The elf didn't like the way the monster had attached itself to the half-elf, but the creature had done no one any harm and Noruiel had not used its loyalty to her in any way that could be deemed threatening. She had explained to Mountain the connection that had been made between her and the Sertek - not knowing Renegade was listening, too - and the large man had thought it made sense even if it was strange.

Still, the way the Sertek looked at him, strangely eager, set the elf on edge even more than Noruiel's presence did. That in and of itself was strange, but the Empath had not done a thing to him since arriving here a month ago and while he didn't like her, didn't trust her, he found he wasn't so wary of her as he'd been before. Especially when she seemed to be just as frustrated by him as he was by her. The Sertek was different, though. It had come here specifically for HIM and both the elf and the monster knew it. And Renegade thought he knew why, too. Or at least he strongly suspected the reason. The one thing he could not figure out was HOW Kilicar planned to use the power the elf possessed. It wasn't like it could be controlled or harnessed. It was just as likely to turn on an ally as it was an enemy. It didn't distinguish between the two. What Kilicar could possibly want with it and with him was still a mystery to the elf. He knew he wouldn't help the new Dark Lord, though, and it was not from the desire to not fight for the darkness. No, it was simply for the fact that Renegade didn't _care_. He didn't care who won this war or even what would happen afterward. The only thing he cared about was not being controlled, being able to come and go as he pleased. Kilicar wanted to control him...therefore, Renegade wanted nothing to do with the man.

With that thought in mind, he now glared at the monster and then directed his gaze to the half-elf once again, his voice cold. He wanted her to go away, to leave him alone with his scattered, haunting memories. And most importantly, he wanted her to never speak of what she'd seen. It would better if she didn't care about it, about him at all. And he could see she was beginning to care. He didn't like it and his voice was harsher than normal because of the emotion.

"Don't touch me again."

He stood, gracefully, swiftly, intending to leave, but then stopped, completely surprised when something hit his back between his shoulder blades. It was a probably a small rock and it stung. He turned, startled despite himself, to see the Empath nearly seething with rage as she stood from where she'd been crouching, her fist clenching, every line in her slender body filled with anger, a power she kept a tight reign on. The Sertek growled softly, watching its new mistress, but she gave the animal no signal and it stayed where it was, poised near the forest, its sharp, dark green eyes alert. Renegade was more interested in the female as she began to speak, her voice scorching like dragonfire and nearly as powerful. But she wasn't using her gift and that interested him more than anything else. He had never known an Empath who didn't use their power when angry.

"What is WRONG with you? It is not my fault you had a nightmare! It is not MY fault that you hate Empaths! It is NOT MY FAULT that you have problems that you need to work out, Renegade!"

The elf could do nothing but stare at the brown-haired female and he knew his expression would be one of ice, blank. He felt it. He felt like ice, unbreakable until hit in just the right spot. If anyone ever found that spot, he would shatter into a million pieces. He knew he would and he didn't want to. He approached the half-elf until he was looking down at her - it was not hard considering she was only around five feet, six inches and he a good six feet, four inches - until there was only a few inches between them and the Empath held her ground stubbornly though he saw the slight shiver that went through her body at his nearness. He was just unsure if it was fear or something else and he really didn't care at this point, either. "What do you know about me, Empath?" His voice was soft, a hiss of chilling anger and Noruiel seemed to take a deep breath before answering, her gaze determined, unyielding.

"Very little. I know you hate Empaths. I know you trust no one but Mountain. I know you have no skill at healing. I know you hate that I won't be intimidated by you. I know that every Empath that crosses your path ends up dead or doesn't stay long. I know that I can't sense your emotions at all as if you are not even in front of me. I know you hide. I don't know what you are hiding from, but you're running from something."

Dark blue eyes drilled into brown ones, hating that she knew even that much. He hated that she saw that much. "You know nothing, Empath. You think these few facts, these ideas, can tell you who I am? You know NOTHING about me!"

"I know that!" The angry shout from her mouth, the sheer vehemence she said the words with, made Renegade draw back slightly, his dark blue eyes flickering before becoming blank once more. He felt the slight wind stir his gold hair, saw it lift her brown as if time had slowed. Noruiel didn't stop or slow, though, continuing to speak with the same intensity as before, revealing just a small part of her mind to him, like she could trust him with it. It made him feel colder than he already was and he resisted the urge to shiver.

"I know nothing about you just as you know_ nothing_ about me, and yet you continue to hate me and I can not yet decide whether I want to try to understand you or not."

"You _don't_ want to understand me, Empath." He said it with surety and the fact seemed to take the half-elf by surprise as she frowned and studied him, seeming to look for something and not finding it. And if what she'd said about not being able to read him was true, she truly had found nothing. But could she really not read him? She was an Empath and he was only an elf. Surely even his mental shields could not keep every emotion hidden, but what reason had she to lie to him..and about something that made HER more vulnerable and not him? Renegade's thoughts didn't show in his face and the female finally looked away with a frustrated sound he was sure he was not supposed to hear. She seemed to forget that his hearing was much better than her own as he was a full-blooded elf and she only a half-elf.

"Fine. Perhaps I don't, but answer me this, Vahrin. Just one question. What have I done that is so horrible you hated me on sight?" She seemed to actually expect an answer from him, only waiting as she pierced him with her fiery eyes. Those color-changing eyes, so like his own, her eyes, so strong and yet innocent held his attention as firmly as they'd done the day the two of them had met, but the elf could not answer. He didn't know what to say, how to explain. He could not understand why he might WANT to explain to this slight half-elf before him. She had won this verbal match completely and he had no hope of salvaging it. So he didn't, simply keeping his mouth shut tight and his eyes cold, expressionless as he turned away once more. This time he slipped into the trees without a sound, like one of the animals of the forest...and without a stone hitting his back.

Noruiel looked after the elf and felt like screaming through her own clenched teeth in frustration. He had won this battle whether he knew it or not as she will still stuck with more questions than answers. How she wished she could read him! Now she desired to more than ever. Over the last week he'd been more difficult than usual, on edge, but it had been seeing him down by the water, sleeping and obviously in the throes of a nightmare that had truly awakened her to the fact that Renegade was NOT made of stone and maybe there was more to his restless state than just the fact that there was a Sertek in his camp. That there was a HER in his camp.

She had approached him with little thought in her mind but to help him as his face had registered pain and a great sadness - two emotions she had NEVER seen while he was awake - and when she'd shaken him awake, she'd caught a glimpse, just a small insight, into the tortured person that resided inside the cold mask of ice. She had seen in that moment more than Renegade had ever shown while awake and it had softened her heart slightly, made her think that maybe there was some hope, something to what Mountain had told her. And then it had been gone, as soon as he realized who she was, the elf had withdrawn, becoming hard and cold once more.

It had hurt. A lot more than she'd been expecting.

What was so wrong about her that he hated her so much? Or maybe the better question was what had happened to him? What horror involving Empaths had he lived through to make her so detestable to him? He made her feel like dirt, like the scum of the earth and she hated it. Noruiel knew she was not the nicest Empath out there. She'd done things she regretted, but was she really so worthy of such an intense hatred? When she looked at Renegade, when he looked at her...she felt she was. Noruiel was seriously starting to wonder if he was right.

She was starting to wonder what she was doing here as well. She knew she'd be called upon soon and what was she going to report? That she'd managed to make the leader of the Sercecet hate her without hope of an reconciliation? That she'd gained the tentative trust of some of the men here? Or maybe she should report about the Sertek that followed her around EVERYWHERE without fail?

The Akira sighed and sniffed as her nose itched. The sneeze that erupted from her a moment later made her eyes water and she smiled a bit as the Sertek's head came under her arm, her elbow from behind, concerned. He behaved very much like a dog for all his lizard-like characteristics and almost human-like intelligence. He was never far from her and appeared to genuinely care about what she was doing, what she was feeling, what happened to her. It was comforting and yet strange all at the same time. Not a week ago, heck, not two days ago she'd been fighting his kind, killing them, feared them, but now... The Akira looked down into the dark green eyes that looked up at her. Giant as the creature was, he was constantly keeping his long neck lowered enough to be eye-level with her or lower still, near her stomach. Noruiel was unsure as to why this was, but she found it endearing. It was almost like the Sertek was trying not to scare the Akira and she appreciated it, even if she wasn't scared of the creature anymore.

Noruiel now rested her hand on the dog-lizard blended face, scratching the Sertek's sharply pointed ears and she looked down at the creature with a raised brow. "Whrat?"

"Krrvatnorsi irs frriend?" The Sertek seemed puzzled by the conversation it had just witnessed and Noruiel was reminded once more that the creature only had the intelligence level of a child at best. Or at least this one did. She sighed. "Yrres. Rrrenegade irs frriend." She was careful to speak the Sertek's language, knowing it processed her words better that way and speaking its language only seemed to reaffirm and strengthen the connection between them. The lizard-dog like creature laid its ears back, not happy with the answer. Noruiel could feel the battle inside it and she knew it was her power of Empathy that helped with that, but also that it was more of the connection, her being a Crtria that made it possible for her to think like the Sertek thought, to know its mind.

And she knew that the monster had been bred, created for a purpose and now its orders were conflicted. To capture the elf like it former master had wanted or to obey its new mistress and think the elf a friend? Friends, it had learned, were things not to be harmed and to be protected. They were things that its mistress cherished...and yet her body language said she didn't even like this elf.

It confused the Sertek, but its mistress had said not to harm anyone in the camp and that included the elf. Those orders, those words had not been confusing and the creature would obey them. The creature growled low, but its dark green eyes showed its understanding of the silent command and Noruiel smiled, her hand moving under the lizard-dog face to scratch its chin. The long tail behind the creature thumped the ground, causing the Akira to laugh and she saw the spark of intelligence, happiness that always entered the Sertek's dark green eyes when she did. It liked her laughter and while she did not know why, she accepted it just like she was learning to accept the creature's unflappable loyalty to her. She had a feeling she could send the Sertek to its death and it would go for her.

"You need a name. Or do you not already have one?" She wondered, now that she thought about, why she'd not been curious about this question before. The only answer she could come up with, even to herself, was that she'd not wanted to grow too attached to the Sertek without knowing if it was going to stay with her or not. Now, though, as the male didn't seem inclined to leave at all, she knew it was time to stop thinking of it as the 'monster', 'creature' or 'Sertek'.

It took a long few minutes for the Sertek to understand everything she had said, to comprehend it a she'd spoken in Rhunic, but even after it had, the creature looked puzzled, pulling its head back and standing to its full height of at least seven feet at the _shoulder_. It looked down at the slight female, seeming to wait. Noruiel understood then that the monster had no name, had never been given one, and she knew it waited for her to speak, to decide what it would be called. She studied the Sertek for a long moment, taking in the now clean dark brown fur and green scales, the lizard-like body, but dog characteristics, too and she contemplated what she knew about it.

"Sentinel."

The Sertek's ears came forward and Noruiel laughed softly. "Irt mreans troo wratch overr sromeone orr sromething. Irt mreans guarrd. Yrou arre mry Sentinel, brut I thrink I wrill carll yrou Sen. Whrat droo yrou thrink orv thrat?"

A low growl was the only answer the creature gave, but his dark green eyes showed acceptance of the name and Noruiel smiled.

* * *

_The golden-haired elf looked up yet again through his long, loose hair at the giant man who refused to stop following him. The seemingly fifteen year old was not worried about the fact, just irritated and unnerved. And he hated feeling that way. It had been fifty years since he'd left his village. He had seen and done far more than many elves and even more so than many men ever would. He was not scared of this strange who'd met up with him a week earlier and had yet to be deterred from his self-appointed task or convinced to depart despite all the elf had done to make the man do so._

_Dark blue eyes now watched the great man warily, calculating as Maethorion's hands stilled of their work. He'd been sharpening the long sword that now lay across his lap, balanced on his knees. He wielded the blade with great experience for his young age, even by elven standards, but the human sitting across from him didn't seem bothered by the fact that his young companion was dangerous and didn't seem to like him. In fact, he seemed bothered by nothing. Not the rain that beat down on both of them, soaking everything and making their hair cling to their faces, nor the mud that coated their clothes. He seemed not to be especially concerned by the lack of shelter out here on the plains or even that his companion now watched him like he was deciding something._

_"Why are you following me?"_

_The large man looked up, smiling a bit, his dark eyes friendly. The young elf had asked the question every day and every day the large man had given a different answer, all of them true. He now tilted his head, though, and said something the golden-haired youth immortal did not expect._

_"Why do _you_ think I am following you?"_

_The elf stiffened, his blue eyes lightening in a dangerous way, a warning. He shifted a bit, appearing uncertain despite his readiness to defend himself should this conversation go wrong. "You want something." It made the most sense to the young male. No one ever bothered with him unless they wanted something. He didn't think this man would be any different and so he raised his brows in surprise when the strange man chuckled and shook his head, his dark hair plastered to his head by the constant rain._

_"No, Elfling. I want nothing from you. I want to help you."_

_"I don't need help. I am not a child." Maethorion's voice had gone cold and the strange man only nodded, not phased. "I know you are not. Not anymore." The way he said it had the elf stiffening again. The man spoke as if he knew something he should not. As if he knew Maethorion's past. How could he know anything? It had happened fifty years ago and this human was no more than thirty at the most. But something in the man's eyes was different from any mortal he'd ever encountered. It was not the same kind of wisdom that the elves possessed. It was not a sense of agelessness per say, but it was different. Like the man knew everything there was to know about Maethorion. It was like he had always been there, had seen it all, knew the signs to look for, the words to avoid, the questions to not ask, the ways to reassure the young elf._

_It was unnerving and yet...he didn't sense that the mortal meant him any harm._

_"What are you?" He wondered if he should have said the words at all as they slipped from his mouth, but the young elf could not help it. Not yet at least. He would learned in time, but at this point, he was jaded, but he was still a child, too._

_The man laughed. "Don't you mean 'who are you'? That question would make more sense."_

_The young elf shook his head, standing slowly with all the grace of an elf twice his age, feeling his growing limbs cramping from sitting so long. "No. I meant the question I asked. What are you?"_

_Dark brows rose. "I could ask you the same question, Elfling." There was no accusation in the statement, only a knowing quality and Maethorion found himself taking a step back, feeling suddenly like he should run. The man seemed to sense it, too, but didn't move, not even to stiffen. He did speak quietly, though, keeping the golden-haired youth from fleeing by tugging at the young elf's curiosity. "Did your father not tell you anything?"_

_If it was possible, Maethorion's cold blue eyes grew even icier and the blue color paled further in anger. He didn't answer but the man seemed to know the answer anyway, speaking softly still. "Ah, he left. Did he not tell your mother to tell you?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about, Human." The young elf delivered the words through gritted teeth and the large man nodded as if he truly understood and Maethorion found his body uncoiling just a bit as he watched the strange mortal. How did he know his father had left his mother, him and his brother? And what was his father supposed to have told his mother, supposed to have told him? He was thoroughly confused and yet it didn't cross his mind that the human might be lying. He wouldn't lie. That Maethorion was sure of like he was sure the sun rose in the East. How he was sure...well, that was a question not even he could answer and he didn't try._

_The large man's voice was gentle and he didn't look at Maethorion with pity, but with a caring expression the elf found strange, but comforting too in a way he'd not felt in fifty years. "I don't mean you any harm, Elfling. I know you don't need my help and you don't want it, but you are not going to get away from me. You can try if you wish, but it will not work. This is not a threat, but a fact, Maethorion."_

_"H..how do you know my name?" The man had finally rattled the young elf and Maethorion now watched the strange man with a new kind of speculation._

_"I know many things about you, Elfling. It is my duty to know about you. I have been assigned to you since the day you were born."_

_"A..assigned? What are you!" Panic had crept into the young elf's voice, but just as quickly as it had come, it left and he stood in the rain, staring at the giant of a human - if that was what he was at all - before speaking again, calmer, eerily so after his initial outburst. "_Who_ are you?" He was learning already and the large man smiled a little, answering._

_"I am called Alejandro Ves'ald."_

_Maethorion tilted his head, silently questioning what kind of name that was, where it came from, but the man, Alejandro, didn't give him any kind of hint and the young elf realized that perhaps the human was waiting for him to introduce himself properly even if the mortal already knew his name._

_"I am Maethorion, Son of Ilfirino."_

_Alejandro nodded, seeming to easily accept the information and for some reason, the young elf relaxed. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. Maybe for the man to have known his father? Or to have heard about Maethorion and the things he'd done? Whatever the reason for his tension, it was now soothed and the young male bit his lip a bit before speaking again, curious despite himself. It seemed to please the giant man, though, seeing him acting his age._

_"Where do you hail from?"_

_"You are wondering about my name." It was not a question and Maethorion said nothing back, merely waiting. Alejandro smiled again and looked down at the wood he was carving, had been carving the entire time they talked, in his large hands. The rain dripped down his face and nose, but like everything else, he seemed not to mind. It wasn't like it was cold. This was a late spring rain and while it was soggy and uncomfortable, at least it was not winter. Maethorion liked the rain and given the chance to stay dry or stand in a downpour, he'd choose to get soaked. He now stood silently in the steady shower, his sword held loosely in his hand, his wet hair in his face, light brown eyes intent upon the human before him until the man spoke again._

_"It is Spanish as my people thought I looked like a Spaniard when I was given form. Ves'ald, literally Veshan Aldsinao, means Vahrin Assigned."_

_Maethorion blinked, completely confused and Alejandro chuckled. "I will explain it to you in time. But answer me a question now, Elfling; why the intense dislike of me? You didn't even know me."_

Renegade blinked, the sudden memory fading from his mind. His eyes refocused to see the forest around him, the trees he'd fled deeply into and he leaned against an available oak, his head falling back to hit the trunk as he looked up at the leaves above, the sun peeking playfully through the branches. Mountain had asked the same question years ago that the Empath had. And like that day five hundred and fifty years ago, he could not answer the question. He hadn't been able to answer Mountain and he couldn't answer the Empath.

He now understood that he'd simply been afraid to trust Mountain. That had passed, changed and he'd eventually told the man why he had been so wary - though, the strange giant male had already known. With Noruiel, however, it was different, much different. He hated her kind, Empaths. He had every reason to hate them, not to trust them and that hatred had only grown with time and experience. He had met enough Akira to reaffirm his ideas about them and he'd been confident in his dislike...until Noruiel.

She...damn, he hated to admit it, but she was different. Not only had she not attempted to pry into his life, she'd also followed the same rules his men did without expecting to be treated different for her power. She stood up to him no matter how he tried to intimidate her and she didn't use her power to do so. She spoke her mind, but never said anything that made another feel like they were beneath her. The Empath was truly strange, but he was starting to wonder, in the farthest corner of his mind, whether this strangeness was a bad thing, a thing he should continue to hate.

Renegade sighed, thumping his head back against the tree again and glancing at the bark when the tree whispered in his mind in reprimand. A sheepish smile twitched at his mouth as he laid his palm against the bark in apology before he pushed away from the oak altogether and started walking again. His thoughts were not very clear, rambling and fading, but he was deep enough in them, getting nowhere really, that he didn't notice the white creature until he'd almost walked right into it.

Dark brown eyes blinked at the white wolf who looked back at him with amber eyes that showed something that he could have sworn was amusement. The elf smiled. "Dinehu. Where have you been?" Renegade knelt easily by the canine, taking the large head in his hands and ruffling the animal's ears before Dinehu had pulled back, his teeth showing in a silent growl of protest, but he didn't stray far, looking strangely happy to see the elf, too. Renegade had not seen the wolf in three weeks now and feared the creature dead by the stronger predators - the Sertek - roaming around, but the canine looked perfectly fine and as clean as ever. It was astounding how white the animal could stay while in this forest...

There was no answer to his question and the golden-haired male had not expected any. It just felt good to talk to someone who was not going to immediately question him and want to know what he was thinking before he was ready to speak. It was nice to just be around someone who only listened. He smiled at the wolf again and stood, walking once more in an aimless direction, feeling more at ease than he had before. Dinehu seemed to have that affect on him and Renegade didn't question it.

The large wolf now fell in beside him, alert in a way the elf was not, didn't have to be now that the canine was here. The two continued through the forest in amicable silence for a time before Renegade felt like speaking. His companion had waited with perfect patience and now perked his ears to hear the elf's voice better, paying attention.

"I don't think I hate her anymore. I just don't know how to not dislike her." Brown eyes, lightening in shade rapidly, narrowed as the elf frowned. "I've hated her kind for so long...I don't know if I can ever accept her presence, not with her power being what it is."

Renegade looked down at the white canine in surprise when he felt the sharp nip at his fingers as if in reprimand and his light brown eyes met amber ones. The wolf seemed to studying him for a long moment, looking for something and the elf got the strangest feeling, like he had many times when around the canine, that the animal wanted to say something, but couldn't. It was not the same kind of feeling he got with a horse or even a hunting falcon. It was stronger, just as the intelligence in Dinehu's eyes was stronger than any animal's he'd ever encountered. It almost looked human. Even more intelligent than the spark he saw in the Sertek's eyes.

The moment passed, however, as the canine failed to say anything in any kind of way and the elf found himself feeling strangely disappointed. At the same time, though, he was grateful to the canine for having gotten him off the track his mind had started on. Maybe he didn't hate Noruiel anymore, but he had no idea what he DID feel for her and it was probably best not to speculate right now, especially when he was feeling completely off after the dream about his brother.

The elf sighed and looked back up at the surrounding trees and plants, his body stiffening even as Dinehu's did the same, both of them on instant alert even before the men - wait, men? - burst through the foliage around, swords drawn and clearly enemies. Renegade acted without having to think about it, his sword out and blocking the downward stroke of an enemy one before it could cleave his head in two. The mortal was dead not a minute later and the elf was engaging his next opponent, wondering in the back of his mind how MEN had gotten into the valley and already formulating a report to send to Nareke. All this he could do while dispatching the enemies around him, almost as if his body was detached for his mind.

That was the way it felt most of the time, too. It was like he watched himself from a distance, just waiting for the bloody work to be done before he came back and took control of his limbs. And yet, at the same time, he was very aware of the rage that flooded his veins, the blood that splashed his face and clothes, the effort it took to pull his sword free of a body, armor, the shocks that went up his arm when his steel met the enemies swords. Everything was so much clearer, crisper and his movements so much faster than those of everyone around him. He didn't feel part of it, though. There was always some part of himself that was only watching, unsure what it felt, but merely watching.

This time he didn't fight alone, though. Dinehu looked like a white spirit of death and he killed without hesitation, his white fur now stained red, especially around his muzzle. It dripped with blood and the wolf's fangs were bared in a fierce snarl, but nothing came from his mouth. It was most puzzling. What shocked Renegade, though, as he extracted his sword from another man, the last for him, was the lack of a cry of pain from the canine as the man he was fighting suddenly stabbed into the animal's side with a dagger, twisting it savagely to try and kill the wolf.

Renegade saw red as the white wolf fell to the side, heaving for breath and the elf had moved before the man could recover himself. The human found his neck slit before he could comprehend the new opponent. The forest was eerily silent in the wake of the small battle and nearly ten humans lay dead on the dirt floor. The elf didn't pay them any mind, going to kneel next to the white wolf. It's fur was covered in blood, but Renegade knew where to look for the wound and his already pale blue eyes went paler with anger at the damage. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. The wolf seemed to have lost consciousness and the elf was glad of the fact even as he was amazed. The animal should have been dead!

And it was that fact that decided the elf. The wolf should have been dead. He was not. Therefore, he deserved a chance to live. After wrapping the wolf's side the best he could with the clothing torn from the dead men, Renegade picked the large canine up carefully. Dinehu's weight was surprising, even prepared as the elf was for it to be so, and it took the elf a moment to steady the canine in his arms before he started moving forward as fast as he was able. He thought for a moment that he caught sight of something in the bushes, a pair of eyes looking back out at him, about the height of Dinehu's own, but then the sight was gone again and the elf was left wondering if he'd truly seen anything at all.

The canine stirred in his arms, amber eyes glazed with pain, but he didn't make a sound. The elf spoke to the wolf softly, a note of care in his voice that very, very few ever heard. "Easy, Dinehu. I'm going to get you help. Mountain will fix you. Easy, boy." His words seemed to work and the wolf closed his eyes, going limp once more in sleep - or maybe the canine simply passed out again. Either way, he was still again and the elf was grateful as he made his way back to the camp, hoping that the canine would not die.

It was the first time in a long time he'd allowed himself to hope for something and it felt strange.

The elf could not take it back, though, and he was relieved when the treeline started to thin and the camp came into sight. So did something else, too, as he walked away from the trees. A cream colored wolf with a gold muzzle melted out of the forest, its one blue and one brown eye intent upon him and the white-furred burden he carried. Renegade stared at the creature, feeling like he needed to wait permission to move. The canine finally seemed to give it as she - it was a she - came out into the open and then closer to him, walking ahead to the camp as if the wolf did things like this every day. The elf only followed, not sure what to think. Was this Dinehu's mate? She certainly looked like him, even if she did appear a bit bigger, more wild in a way.

It didn't really matter at this point. What mattered was making sure his men didn't kill the creature. He could already see them looking up, alert as they stood, weapons ready. Seeing their Commander, though, they relaxed a bit, though, their eyes followed his progress as he entered the camp and the progress of the wolf that now kept to his side. He knew he probably made a very odd sight, but right now he didn't care.

"Mountain! Dammit, where are you?" His shout rang easily through the camp and his Second appeared a moment later, the Empath trailing him - and the Sertek her - both of them damp with sweat. They'd been training, that much was obvious, but Mountain seemed to understand the situation he was being called to now and he came forward as Renegade set the heavy white wolf down on the ground. He could see someone had already thought to fetch Mountain's healer supplies and the elf backed up a bit as the large man knelt and started to look the canine over. Noruiel had come forward, too, though, surprising both males. Her blue eyes were focused on the wolf, though, and her voice was one of disbelief.

"Alagos."

The Empath came forward swiftly then, bypassing Renegade as she went to kneel by the canine. The cream-colored wolf snarled, lunging forward at the half-elf with clear intent to cause her harm. Renegade acted without thinking, pulling Noruiel back fast enough and hard enough to press her back against his chest. The Akira froze in embrace, his arms about her waist and the golden-haired male stiffened as well, shocked by his own actions. He quickly released the Empath and she pulled away from him equally as fast, but not before Renegade felt the way her heart pounded. He was sure his own was doing the same. Neither of them made eye-contact with the other and the Akira turned back to the two wolves.

The Sertek had beaten her to the cream-colored wolf and the large, lizard-dog like creature was growling at the she wolf and she at him. They seemed to be communicating, though, not threatening and finally the she wolf looked at Noruiel intently before backing down, her blue and brown eyes focusing on the white wolf again. She had not seemed to have a problem with Mountain seeing to the injured canine - perhaps because he was male? - but Noruiel's presence had not been welcome. It puzzled the Empath, but she accepted the grudging permission to come closer now and did so, kneeling by Mountain and stilling his hands immediately as they tried to staunch the flow of blood from the wolf's side. The large man looked at her in surprise, but the Akira only gave him a look, not answering, before turning to the wolf.

"Alagos. Alagos, wake up!" She shook the canine, startling Mountain with the action, but it had the desired effect as the wolf's amber eyes flickered open, trying to focus. Noruiel smiled in relief and jostled the male again until he bared his teeth in a silent snarl of pain, his eyes focusing on her with recognition and irritation. She didn't care how he looked at her, though, as long as he woke up. "Alagos, good you remember me. You need to shift. You're bleeding."

She said nothing more and watched as the shape-shifter processed that and then scooted back as the canine's body abruptly began to change. The Empath gave a true sigh of relief as she watched the wolf before her shrink a bit, skin and hair replacing white fur, legs and hands for paws. Clothing came as swiftly as everything else and the wound in the wolf's stomach healed as if by magic, disappearing entirely as Mountain watched with curiosity. The white-haired male coughed up some blood, worrying Noruiel and she steadied the shape-shifter as he sat up unsteadily.

"Easy, Alagos. You lost a great deal of blood. Are you well? When did you get to the valley?" The last she'd seen the shape-shifter, he'd been flying to Al-Salyha with Kahilnar. She knew he'd been captured, but not if he'd been rescued and she certainly didn't know he'd been in the valley. Oh no, Gweltari... "Does Gweltari know you're here? At this end of the valley?" The Empath didn't pay attention to any of the reactions going on around her as she questioned the shape-shifter, but Alagos clearly knew what was happening as his amber eyes flickered around to the many people watching him. His eyes settled on Renegade and the elf stared at the shape-shifter with clear shock and something like betrayal in his eyes.

Alagos finally looked away and back at Noruiel. She was watching him with growing worry, wondering why he did not answer her. Alagos sighed inwardly and touched his throat, shaking his head. Noruiel frowned, not understanding and it was an unexpected voice that cleared away the confusion. "He can't talk." It was the cream wolf and she appeared perfectly at ease when every pair of eyes swiveled toward her. Noruiel's lips parted in amazement and she didn't really notice when Alagos stood. "You can talk!"

The she wolf gave her a look. "He is a dragon who changes his form. A talking wolf really surprises you?" There was clear sarcasm there and the Empath blushed a bit, standing to glance at Alagos, her dark blue eyes worried. "You lost the ability to speak?" How had that come about and when?

The shape-shifter only nodded, his body tense, wary about the many eyes that watched him and his amber gaze met the dark blue ones of the golden-haired elf again. Noruiel glanced between them, realizing that there was something that needed to be said between the two males. She glanced at Mountain and he seemed to understand the silent message. His booming voice rang through the camp as he walked away, telling the men to get back to work. The sudden voice made Alagos jump and Noruiel set a hand on his arm, her smile reassuring. "Shall I send for Gweltari?"

The white-haired male shook his head and the Empath nodded, her voice quiet. "It is good to see you again, Alagos. Please tell Gweltari I miss talking with her." Noruiel had no illusions that she'd see the other Empath anytime soon, even if Gweltari came here for Alagos. She walked a bit away from the shape-shifter and stopped near Renegade, speaking to him quietly, but her voice less soft, more of a warning than anything. "He is a dragon, a shape-shifter. He recently escaped or was rescued from being tortured in Al-Salyha. He's lost his voice as well and his mate is an Empath called Gweltari. Do NOT do anything to harm him for Gweltari is bonded to Alagos and she is much more powerful than I, and she is untrained in her gift." It was the only advice she would give and Noruiel walked away completely, the Sertek following her, before the elf could respond.

The two males were left alone and they looked at each other for a long moment before Renegade spoke, now knowing the male before him truly could not initiate the conversation and truly did understand what he said. The elf's voice was tinged with some anger, but more confusion than anything else. "You...understood everything I told you, didn't you?"

A nod and Dinehu...no, Alagos, looked like he wanted to say something. He also looked extremely frustrated by the fact that he could not and only nodded again helplessly. Renegade watched the reaction with interest and felt his guard, his ice walls lowering a bit. Whatever Alagos was, he hadn't been trying to trick him, that was something the elf saw clearly. He tilted his head a bit, his gold hair falling over his shoulder and raised a brow. "Are you a dog often?"

A blink of surprise, the beginning of a smile and Alagos nodded again and then shook his head, placing his hand on his chest and looking himself over as if trying to convey a message. Renegade frowned, trying to figure out what he was being told. "You...are a dog often?" Another nod affirmed this and the elf nodded too, feeling himself relax again slowly. "And you are a human often, too?"

This time the shape-shifter did smile and then looked down at the cream wolf that came to his side with question, clearly not having expected her to participate. The she wolf didn't speak to him, though, addressing the elf instead. "He wasn't a dog, Imorti, but a wolf. He can not linger here. Say what you have to say." She said it with clear impatience and Alagos glared down at her before shaking his head and looking back up at Renegade. The elf raised another pale gold brow, not intimidated in the least by the female canine.

"Your sister?"

Alagos would have laughed if he were able, but his dancing eyes served him well enough as the she wolf growled, baring her teeth at the elf and then stalking away. The shape-shifter shook his head. No, she wasn't his sister. He wished he could explain, but had to accept that it was probably not going to happen. Just as the camaraderie he'd shared with Renegade was probably gone as well. At least it was in the way he had been before when the elf had thought him a dog.

Renegade seemed to know it, too, as he sobered, looking at the shape-shifter intently. "I am unsure whether to forgive you a deception you clearly did not mean to cause or to feel betrayed because I confided in someone I thought was something else."

Amber eyes looked steadily into the elf's brown ones, but a screech from the air delayed any answer the elf would have given for his own dilemma. The Sercecet camp erupted into activity, bows being drawn, but Renegade held up an arm, halting the release of the arrows as Alagos looked panicked by their appearance and was frantically shaking his head. The elf watched as the large flying cat landed just outside the camp and a dark brown, curly-haired woman leaped off its back and came running for the camp, for the shape-shifter specifically. Alagos caught her in his arms and she hugged him tightly before pulling back, her green-gray eyes sharp as they looked him over, her tongue equally scorching, but caring all at the same time. Renegade gave the signal for his men to stand down even as the female started speaking in Westron.

_"What happened? Damn it, Alagos! I leave you alone for an hour and you're injured again!"_

The white-haired male smiled a bit and the woman looked at him intently, seeming to hear something no one else could. She finally sighed strongly and placed her hands on his chest, looking down for a moment before looking up again, searching his face. _"You are sure you are well?"_

The shape-shifter nodded and the woman smiled a bit as if she'd heard a response to match the nod before she turned her attention abruptly to Renegade. _"So you are the elf he's been coming here to see. Thank you for helping him even if he is not quite what you expected."_ Her green-gray eyes seemed to hold a mischievous knowledge no one else possessed and Renegade knew who and what she was instantly. This was Gweltari, Alagos' mate, and she was an Empath.

The elf stiffened instinctively, wondering for a long moment how she knew about him and how she knew he spoke her language, but he figured a moment later that it was Alagos' doing and he supposed the shape-shifter had a good reason for telling his mate where he was going when he disappeared. Hi eyes then met the amber ones of the white-haired male and for the first time, Renegade felt conflicted as to how he should act. Every instinct he'd learned to hone and obey told him that Gweltari was not to be trusted. She was an Empath and he did not like her kind. But Alagos...he'd trusted him. Maybe unwittingly, but he had trusted the shape-shifter and now...he found he still wanted to trust the male before him. Alagos was mated, bonded Noruiel had said, to Gweltari, though.

The other male's eyes seemed to pierce into his own dark blue ones and the elf found himself making his decision very carefully. He could not like Gweltari, not knowing what she was, but he could be civil for Alagos' sake. It was the best he could do and Renegade nodded at the female. _"You are welcome."_ He said nothing more, but she seemed almost to expect nothing more and only smiled a bit and glanced at Alagos. Her eyes glazed just a bit, subtly and it the elf wondered just what kind of communication system she had with the mute shape-shifter. The curly-haired woman looked back at him, her voice quiet.

_"He says he never meant to deceive you and that he was only doing as the Creator told him. He was listening because that was what you needed. He now wants to tell you, however, that perhaps you should give her a chance. She might surprise you if you let her."_

Renegade opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first and he closed it again, nodding. As the woman turned away, though, making her way back to the winged-cat who was now conversing with the cream-colored wolf who'd moved away long before, Renegade spoke to Alagos, stopping him when the shape-shifter turned to go as well. Amber eyes looked back into dark brown ones and the elf smiled. "I've decided that it might be easier to forgive you. I don't need another Empath in my camp, especially not one out for my blood." He said it easily, casually, but Alagos smiled back and his eyes said he knew just what Renegade was really saying.

The elf only gave the shape-shifter a look and turned back to the camp, walking away, not looking back as the shape-shifter and his mate left along with the winged-cat and the she wolf. The elf knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, especially with Mountain, but right now, he needed to get his camp back in order...if only for his own sake. Great stars, you'd think these men never saw anything unusual! Renegade got them working again, none daring to contest him or question him and the elf finally looked back at the place the shape-shifter had been as the camp went back to normal.

A smile twitched at his mouth. He'd made an ally today without even meaning to. It was an encouraging thought and in his life, his line of work, it was a rarity he was going to appreciate.

* * *

******Where did everyone go? *is sad*** Reeeeeeeviiiiiiieeeeeew, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeee!  



	35. Gelir Lalaith

**Disclaimer:** Me owny nothin' thata belongy to Tolkieny!

A/N ~ Hope you like this loverly chapter as much as I do! I shall leave you all to guess as to how much I might like this chapter... And good grief with the languages! I didn't realized I'd used so many in this chapter...yikes!

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

**Haradaic**

_Rihkasa_ = Wind Dancer - fleet-footed, long-maned, delicate-looking horses of the Haradrim

_Calia_ = Lady/Princess

_Calio_ = Lord/Prince

_Muhamik_ = Sand-spirit - southern name for a dragon

**Rhûnic**

_Forotûnic Rovin_ = Northern Dragons

_Nik Rovin_ = Sand Dragons

_Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue - a type of intelligent eastern dragon

_Vy-kror_ = Savage Blood - a type of dragon to the east. Used by Sauron and Ñaltanárë to create fell beasts

_Al-Salyha_ = Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter. Eastern Kingdom and home of Kahilnar

_Hevcia'Jras_ = Flying Crown, capitol city of Al-Salyha

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior. Northern Kingdom located in the forest of Bik Grov o Dolo, Kilicar's lair

_Rovin Requilis_ = Dragon's Terror

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

_Rovin(a)_ = Sharp Teeth - eastern name for a dragon

**Vultsin**

_Vultsi _= Wolves - an self-given name to an intelligent breed of canine_  
_

_Tvar- Menikii_ = Shape-Changer

**Elven**

_Eneg Forodren Amlug_ = Six Northern Dragons

_Forodren_ = Northern(er)

_Mittanyë_ = Princess/Leader

**Rohirric**

_Mearas_ = Horses - noble horses that lived as long as a man, and had extraordinary strength and intelligence

**Tsuban**

_Tsubasa_ = Wing - large winged-cats

_Kanshisha_ = Guardian

**Dracon**

_Aonziyn_ = Sacrifice

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

**Avarikal**

_Aaglos_ = Guardian

* * *

**_Gelir Lalaith ~ Happy Laughter_  
**

Gweltari was silent the entire flight back to the other end of the valley and her eyes tracked the progress of the Vultsi on the ground as the she wolf followed the Tsubasa and Alagos who were flying. The ranger woman felt tension building inside her. She had been calm at the Sercecet camp. She'd held together all the emotions she wanted to release, but now...now she ignored the words Alagos tried to say to her, blocking his mind from her own for the moment, not wanting to be comforted. She didn't want to be calmed. She wanted an answer as to Liska's actions. The Tsubasa with a white body and red-orange wings, Eiji, soon landed and she got off the male's back, approaching the Vultsi before Alagos had even landed and could stop her.

_"It is your duty to protect him! Why did you not do so?"_ Her voice was filled with anger, snapped. She had trusted the she wolf to take care of her mate when he went to see the elf, when he went anywhere without her, and she felt Liska had failed her, doing nothing when Alagos and Maethorion were attacked. The Vultsi looked back at her without apology or shame, though, her lips curling back over her fangs as her cream fur bristled slightly. _"It is not my duty to watch him like a small cub! He was the one who was stupid, going to speak with the elf, and I am not going to fight the Tvar-Menikii's battles! He is a Kalei! He is able to defend himself!"_

_"And when he can not? Are you going to sit aside and let him die because it is not your battle to fight?"_ Gweltari could have hurt the cream wolf as the canine regarded her calmly, unmoved. _"Your mate is not dead, Huuma. There is no reason for you to complain. If he dies, then you can snarl at me and we can fight."_ The large wolf's blue and brown eyes seemed to say that was all there was to the situation and she watched Gweltari with little emotion.

The Akira gritted her teeth and took a step forward, her power surging within her in rage and she was perfectly ready to use the feral energy that hummed in her veins like fire. She was stopped by the long neck of a white dragon as Alagos' head came before her, blocking her sight of the she wolf who had stiffened, her fangs gleaming and fur on end. His amber eyes held her furious green-gray ones and the shape-shifter spoke evenly, knowing perfectly well how angry she was and why. **"Nahisya, it is not her fault."**

**"She did nothing! She is supposed to protect you and she let you fight on your own, she let you get stabbed and did NOTHING!"**

**"From the Maia. She is charged to protect me from Ñaltanárë, nothing more and she won't do anything more than that, Nahisya. It was MY choice to help Maethorion, to visit him when I know the woods are not safe. That's not Liska's fault ."** Alagos said it calmly, accepting the fact easily and the ranger woman stared at him, confused and troubled, still angry.** "Do these creatures have no compassion?"** She didn't care if it wasn't Liska's duty to keep Alagos from physical injuries! Who could just stand by and let someone else die when they could help, when they were on the same side of the war? She didn't understand it and the white dragon sighed silently, not knowing how to explain it in a way the Akira would understand. He would try, though.

**"They have very little of it, no. They are not like humans, dwarves or elves. They are not like the Tsubasa or even the dragons. They care about no one but their own kind. They are a race trying to redeem themselves, but they are creatures closer to the darkness than the light. It is a literal struggle for them to serve the Creator, Nahisya. Liska is doing the best she can with her very nature at war with itself."**

Gweltari had grown quiet and she finally shook her head, her curls hiding her face for a long moment as she looked at the ground. She didn't like this. How could Alagos so quickly trust someone who didn't care about him? Someone he'd just told her was closer to the darkness than the light? A creature who could turn on them and probably not care? The ranger woman sighed deeply, gaining control on her powers again and absently noting that Alagos had somehow deflected them from Liska, taking the lashing himself. Her gift, though, recognizing the very person it wanted to protect, had withdrawn the blow and was now seething, just waiting to strike out again. The Akira drew the wild power back to herself and finally spoke, looking up at her mate.

**"If you trust her then I will try to do the same."** She could not promise anymore than that. When she looked at Alagos, all she wanted was for him to be safe. The last week had been a series of ups and downs, new learning experiences and while it had not been without its peaceful moments, it had also been stressful. The shape-shifter was learning what the Maiar had to teach him, but the only way to practice these things was to test them on Ñaltanárë. When Alagos felt he was ready to do so, he sent Liska away and the Maia came back with a vengeance. It was in those moments that Gweltari felt true fear and true hate all at the same time.

She was learning what Maltasercë could teach her, but as a human, her mind was far less willing to cooperate than Alagos' was. She was doing her best, though, and she helped her mate whenever he faced the evil Maia, but this was Alagos' battle to fight and that was becoming increasingly clear as time went one. It was hard for Gweltari to simply accept, though. She wanted to help him, to protect him and she knew that desire stemmed from her love for him, but it was made so much stronger by the Rishten and even her own gift. There were so many ties between them, so many unbreakable bonds that to know she could not fight for him and hardly even with him, was hard for the ranger woman. She'd grown more angry, more temperamental because of it. She snapped at people more often now and had less patience. It was like she was hyper-alert and didn't know how to let the frustration go.

And Alagos knew that. He knew how to steady her, too. It was something her family had never been able to do. It was something the Ranger she'd loved, Balakan, had never been able to accomplish either. Back then she'd bottled her anger up, not wanting to upset anyone, not thinking her words were important enough to cause trouble, but now...Alagos let her get angry. He let her say what she wanted, he let her scream if she wanted to...and then he calmed her. He was gentle with her when he needed to be and he was firm when the time called for it. He didn't let her lose sight of the truth and he made her face the facts as they were. He offered hope while at the same time grounding her. He eased her anger and she was glad of his presence now as the white dragon's breath ghosted across her face, warm. His scaled nose touched her cheek and she pressed her palms to his nose, his scaled cheek, her forehead pressed to his nose as she took a shuddering breath.

**"I love you. I know you want to protect me, but Liska is doing what she was called to do and I can not ask more of her."**

Gweltari nodded against his scales, not liking it at all, but knowing in this she had to trust him even if it was so incredibly hard to do so**. "I will not ask again.**" She looked up into his amber eyes and sighed, smiling a bit in an attempt to convince him she was fine. It didn't work and they both knew it. Still, Alagos knew she was making an effort. Gweltari sighed and looked at him fiercely. **"I love you and you are not allowed to die. Do you understand?"**

The white dragon chuckled in her mind, a rumble in the sound and Gweltari finally pushed his head back with a true smile of amusement and stepped away from him, back toward the camp._ "Come on. Thalbor and Taurnar must be panicked by this point. I didn't explain why I was leaving to them." _She said it with actual laughter in her voice, only increased as Alagos groaned mentally at the mere suggestion of having to endure a barrage of questions by the twins. His form shrank, though, and become that of a wolf as he followed his mate. And then he stopped as his gift flared and his amber eyes clouded over. Gweltari looked at him sharply, stopping as well, but the canine started to grin as only a wolf could and his eyes cleared after a moment, reassuring her before he even spoke. Whatever he'd seen, it was not a bad thing and she cocked a hip and she placed her hands on them, her brow raising._ "Well?"_

Alagos looked up at her with gleaming amber eyes full of excitement, more laughter in his eyes than she'd seen in a while and Gweltari knew what he was going to say even before he said it, her own mouth twitching into a smile.

**"The army is here!"**

Kahilnar was here. That was the silent message and Gweltari groaned a bit before she laughed at the look on her bonded's face. Alagos' tongue lolled out of his mouth in silent laughter of his own and the woman shook her head, starting back toward the camp. _"Well, then we should warn those who need to know."_ Her mind was already swirling with the plans that would need to be made. Soldiers would have to be located to tents, food distributed and since Amr's army had dragons - something Alagos had already warned Nareke of through Gweltari - the great creatures would have to be located in safe places that wouldn't affect the humans in the valley. Healers would need to be gathered in case there were injured and on top of everything else, there was the fact that integrating two different armies, two different peoples, could be very tense...

Yes, there was a lot of work to do and Gweltari knew instinctively that she, Katun, Tigeki and her brothers would be in the thick of it. She had no doubt Alagos would do his part, too, but she also knew his place was different from her own. He would more likely be found with the Leaders than with the soldiers and she didn't begrudge him that. His information could be vital. The both of them now hurried toward the Rebel camp, looking toward the entrances into the valley as a horn sounded from up in the mountains, a scout signally what Alagos' gift had already told him.

* * *

Kahilnar's legs gripped Sharpmist's sides as the dragoness launched herself into the air at the sound of the horn that had signaled the army's arrival. The Easterling rested his hands on his thighs, perfectly at ease with the female's twisting and turning body, the way she weaved with the cold wind, catching the occasional updraft to help her flight so she didn't have to work as hard to stay in the air. He didn't need to direct Sharpmist into the valley. She knew her way and she knew where to land. The dragoness gave a small roar to clear a space for her body, sending some humans running. It made her rumbled a darkly pleased chuckle and Kahilnar grinned, unable to help it. Sharpmist was never one for subtly, but then again, neither was he...

The Prince leaped off the dragoness as soon as she landed, seeing familiar faces in the crowd that had gathered at the battle dragoness' arrival. Katun was making her way through the crowd and a hurricane of dark brown, curly hair was hurling itself into his arms as soon as he caught sight of the older Princess, the younger Princess much more exuberant in her greeting. Mahayre's voice was high-pitched in excitement as she hugged her brother tightly, appearing as if she'd never let him go. "You're back! Did you fight people? Are you leaving again? I am so glad you're back!"

Kahilnar laughed, situating his eight year old half-sister on his hip and smiling at Katun as she got closer, the older Princess returning the look, her dark eyes friendly. She seemed to have grown more confident, more relaxed since the last time he'd seen her. Kahilnar knew being away from the pressure always put on her by living the life of a royal woman and the threat of a marriage she despised no longer hanging over her head was good for his half-sister. She seemed liked she was becoming the woman he'd always seen beneath the outer layer of guardedness.

"Not so fast, Mahayre!" the older female chided.

The young girl grinned, her brown eyes shining, but she took a deep breath and asked the question she thought most important first, her brown eyes steady on her brother's face. "Are you staying?" She knew very well that he might not. People, especially the men in her family, never stayed around long, coming and going. She didn't mind when her father, Kilicar or Edgu disappeared for days or weeks at a time, but Kahilnar had always been different. Sacalnun now was, too, but she knew exactly where her eldest brother was right now. Mahayre just wanted to be sure she would know where Kahilnar was, too.

The Prince chuckled and set her down, ruffling her wild curly hair. "Yes, I am."

"Good!" Mahayre seemed perfectly satisfied with that answer, believing it without question and Kahilnar shook his head fondly, his green eyes following his youngest sibling as she darted toward Sharpmist, talking a mile-a-minute to the dragoness who only watched the small girl with amusement, understanding nothing she said. Still, the dragoness was as patient as she would have been with any dragonling and the Easterling did his best to hide a smile while at the same time he was chuckling mentally to the battle dragoness who only sent him a look before ignoring him entirely. Katun's voice drew Kahilnar's attention away from the young Princess and his bonded, and he looked at his half-sister.

"You were successful in your mission?" There was something almost eager in her voice that Kahilnar caught on to immediately and he nodded. "I was."

Katun nodded, too, appearing thoughtful even as her eyes were drawn to the entrance into the valley the army would be coming through and the Prince smiled almost secretively, but his voice was casual as he looked back at Sharpmist and Mahayre. "We are lucky Amr has not yet taken a wife. He never would have marched out if he had." Katun sent him a sharp look and she finally saw the look on her half-brother's face, the teasing light in his eyes. It brought a strong blush to her face before she glared at him, her chin tilting proudly. "Prince Amr's affairs are of no concern to me."

She didn't wait for a response from Kahilnar, only calling Mahayre back to her side before she looked back at the Prince. A small smile tugged at her lips, her eyes softening just a bit. "I am glad you are back, Kahilnar. Now if you will excuse us? I have Tsubasa to meet and I believe you have a report to give? " She gave a pointed look toward Nareke and Yileke, her two half-sisters, coming forward and then slipped away with Mahayre, leaving the Prince to send a smile after the two, admiring the way Katun had gotten out of the situation, even as he braced himself for the meeting between two sisters he still didn't know all that well.

Sharpmist's attention settled on the two Leaders before she looked over at him, her red eyes steady, but questioning. **"You will handle this?"**

Green eyes glinted into her red ones, confident. **"Go get the other dragons. I'll be fine."** The white dragoness snorted a cloud of smoke, but launched herself into the air about the same time Kahilnar came before his two sisters. Yileke immediately startled him, the deaf woman not hesitating to hug him as if they had known each other for years. The smile on her face, the warmth in her hazel eyes when she pulled back and looked at him had Kahilnar smiling back, though, feeling as if they HAD always known each other. She didn't speak, but Yileke with her calm nature and friendly attitude didn't have to in order to be understood and the Prince found himself not doubting that they'd actually have a relationship when this was all over.

Nareke was a slightly different story. Her hazel eyes were not exactly hostile when his green ones met them, but nor were they welcoming. Her expression was guarded, but when she greeted him, it was by his title and name and not 'Hecilo'. He could only think that some improvement...at least he hoped it was. "I am pleased you made it back before the month's end, Prince Kahilnar. I would have hated to name you a traitor."

Kahilnar raised a brow and gave her a look, not convinced and showing her as much. It wasn't like she could think any less of him at this point so who cared about manners between them? Nareke certainly didn't and Kahilnar was not going to pretend she wasn't being a complete pain in the arse when she was. "Yes, you would have and we both know it. Let's not pretend otherwise, Mittanyë Nareke."

The barest of smiles came to Nareke's face at his refusal to behave diplomatically and she brushed her brown hair back before looking up at the sky. "Where did your Rovina go?"

"Prince Amr brought six Forotûnic Rovin with him, one of them being his own, and three Nik Rovin. Sharpmist has gone to bring them here and show them where to go."

"Eneg Forodren Amlug!" Nareke started muttering further in elven and Kahilnar crossed his arms, merely waiting her out until she came back to reality and realized he didn't know elven. She appeared irritated and yet relieved by the fact - making the Prince wonder just WHAT she'd been saying - and sighed, her hand running straight back through her hair to most likely steady herself. Nareke was the calm Leader of the Rebels once again when she spoke and Yileke looked between the two with interest. It was obvious she understood a bit more than one would have thought a deaf person would even if she did not understand everything. One thing she did seem to know was that the conversation was venturing into things better discussed without an audience and she pulled subtly on her twin's tunic, gaining Nareke's attention.

The older twin knew the message instantly just be glancing at the calmer woman and gestured for Kahilnar to follow her as they started making their way to one of the many bridges located beneath the great waterfall around the valley that would even now be letting Amr's army in. "How big are these dragons?" Would they overwhelm the valley?

Kahilnar's answer was prompt, having spent three weeks with the creatures. "Nightwind and Skyfang are both sky dragons. Sapphirewing is a treasure dragoness, Runningheart is a messenger dragoness and her mate is Taleclaw. He is a knowledge dragon. Rapidwater is a water dragon and Rafa, Kamiseen and Hilel are sand dragons." The Prince caught the almost scathing look Nareke shot at him and hid a smile. Well, how was he supposed to they wouldn't know the size of the dragon by their breeds? With Daerhael as a teacher anything was possible. Both Nareke and Yileke knew elven when he didn't! He rolled his eyes when the woman looked away and started again. "Sapphirewing is Emeraldsong's size. Nightwind, Skyfang, Rapidwater, Rafa, Kamiseen and Hilel are around Sharpmist's size. There are slight differences between all of them, especially since the sand dragons can not fly, but none of them are in the same group as the great dragons like Emeraldsong and Sapphire wing. Runningheart is the same size as Dashheart, maybe smaller."

Nareke appeared more satisfied with that answer, though, not by much. Kahilnar was pretty sure it was because he'd given the information. "There should be room in the caves for them then. Tell that to your Rovina."

The Prince nodded, but didn't do as she said. He and Sharpmist already knew there was enough room for the northern dragons and the sand dragons. Alagos' messages had said as much, but he wasn't about to tell his sister that. The Roniysr followed the twins to the main bridge where soldiers were already streaming inside the valley and the three siblings stopped on a small hill overlooking the process. Kahilnar knew Nareke's eyes were searching for Amr and he spoke, his eyes roving over the men, too, but for different reasons. "He's not here. He won't come in until he knows his men are safely in the valley."

A group of bright colors flew over the mountains before the Rebel Leader could respond and everyone looked up at the six majestic creatures in the sky. Kahilnar's eyes picked out the familiar colors of each. Blue-green for Rapidwater, green-white for Runningheart, dark blue for Nightwind, white for Sharpmist, dark green for Taleclaw and blue for Sapphirewing. The only colors missing were the sand-hued ones of the sand dragons and the light blue scales of Skyfang. The dragon would stay with Amr, though, of that Kahilnar was sure and he didn't worry about the male dragon's absence as he watched the group of flying creatures approach the section of the valley dedicated to the Char-pyk and the Tsubasa.

Sharpmist's growl of annoyance for the startled greeting she got from the humans near the place resounded in Kahilnar's mind and he smiled before shaking his head and turning back to his sisters. "There will be injured men. Kilicar's arm has grown long and there is another enemy that the Rebels should be aware of, but I will say nothing more of it until Amr joins us."

Going by the forest route had seen the army suffering surprise attacks, but nothing of the magnitude that would have awaited them had they cut across the plains so soon. They did have to take to the plains of Vintael eventually, though, but by then Alagos' wind-messages had been frequent again and it was due to the white shape-shifter and the scouts of the army that they had avoided Kilicar's own army, the fell beasts and certain carnage. Still, the army was battered and grateful to be coming to a safe place at last. Kahilnar agreed with that sentiment if only for the fact that he was ready to be able to relax again without wondering if they would be attacked at any moment.

Nareke nodded at his words, looking like she wanted the answer now, but her position as a Leader having taught her at least some patience, even if she had learned that patience reluctantly. The older twin turned to Yileke, though, and with some form of communication that was lost to Kahilnar - a series of hand motions - the deaf woman was sent on some task or another that filled her face with determination. She left swiftly, her light green dress swishing about her legs as she hurried away. Kahilnar didn't question her departure, only looking back over the army again as they started to fill the valley. So many soldiers, generals, so many fighting men. He felt they had some kind of chance to defeat Kilicar now, to challenge the Maia, but he glanced at Nareke. "How is the training here going?" Every man would count in the end and the Rebels were the heart of Rhûn, they would want to be in fighting. Kahilnar would rather have them ready for that kind of bloodshed and pain before he sent them, though.

"Better than I expected considering our instructors are Rangers. I was not sure Forodren would want to help us and would teach us what them knew, things that might be used against them in the future."

"It will not be used against them as long as there is peace with the Northern and Western Kingdom. The twins and Gweltari want to help us. I told you to trust them."

The woman gave him a hard look. "I don't trust you. Why would I trust your judgment?" She didn't look away as Kahilnar's green eyes narrowed, glaring into her stubborn hazel ones. "You sent a person you didn't trust to meet an ally you needed?" His disbelief was clear, but Nareke only raised a brow, her voice perfectly calm, almost sweet. "I never said I couldn't use you, just that I don't trust you."

Kahilnar stared at her, suddenly angry beyond belief. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell the infuriating woman before him that if they won this war he would be her King, it would be she who would be serving him. It was on the tip of his tongue to remind her that HE was the eldest child, the Crown Prince, a male and therefore higher ranking than she was. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her he didn't need her approval or permission to do anything. He didn't say any of it, turning away from her taunting expression.

No. That wasn't how he felt. Maybe some if it was fact or could be, but...he wasn't that person, not anymore. He didn't WANT to be that person. And as he let that wash over him, the anger bled away until he was calm once more and there was no bitterness or mocking in his voice when he spoke next to his sister, not looking at her, but his words having no less of an impact on the Rebel Leader. "I will be of whatever use I can be to our people, Nareke. The reasons for my actions and the orders that direct them are of little consequence as long as Rhûn is liberated."

He didn't turn to see the surprised look and then speculation that came to Nareke's face as she studied his profile. The woman finally looked away from him and toward the army again, appearing almost frustrated, but also slightly chastened. "You've...done well. The Rangers are excellent teachers and...our aunt...the child-dragon Tigeki, she has been teaching those willing to learn how to ride, fight and communicate with the Char-pyk. Katun seems to have a good standing with the Tsubasa as well and she is helping them find suitable riders as well. Your advice about all of them has been...helpful."

Nareke sounded like she'd eaten something bitter, but Kahilnar didn't comment on it, nor on her grudging compliment. The action seemed to surprise his sister even as she looked relieved by it, paying attention to the words he did speak as if she were trying to forget her own from a moment ago.

"Have there been any Rishtens among the Char-pyk?"

Nareke appeared thoughtful at that statement, truly pondering it and she nodded. "I think...there might have been. I am not entirely sure. My talents do not lie with the dragons and Tigeki...well, honestly, I can hardly understand a word that comes out of her mouth." She smiled just a bit as Kahilnar glanced at her, amused. "Do you need her to understand the dragons?"

The brown-haired woman sighed, but she didn't appear upset by the question. "I know I should. I am part dragon and I can shape-shift, but I truly feel no connection to them. I would rather be completely human if I had a choice in the matter."

"Even if it meant giving up your fire?" Even now he could feel the devourer, the heat, in her like a threat to his water-gift and he knew she felt the same just judging by the distance she kept from him. Nareke chuckled and her hazel eyes seemed to flare with her element for a moment before the spark was gone. "Well, perhaps I don't want to be human that badly, but it would certain make things easier."

Kahilnar smiled, understanding completely. It was the closest they'd come to having a conversation that had both of them seeing eye-to-eye and not bristling at each others' throats while they did it. He looked out at the army again, changing the subject. "Amr has brought five hundred archers, three thousand horsemen and two thousand, six hundred foot soldiers. Around six thousand, one hundred fighters in all."

"Valar..." Nareke seemed to breathe the word in a whisper and Kahilnar glanced over at her, remembering for the first time in a while just how young she really was and how much responsibility was on her shoulders. Much like him. The Prince didn't say anything about it, though. Nareke and he were not on terms where he felt he could try to reassure her without stirring her ire and so he remained quiet. The hazel-eyed woman was the one who broke the silence a few minutes later, her eyes glimmering as they looked over the horses that were being ridden and led in.

"They are beautiful, are they not? There are bred from the highest bloodlines, built for speed and stamina. Even some elven horses and Mearas have strains of the Rihkasa in their veins."

Kahilnar grimaced slightly, looking down at the equine and Nareke blinked at him, surprise and not trying to hide it. "Oh, not you, too!"

"What?"

"Yileke. She hates horses." The brown-haired woman was almost laughing now in exasperation and the Prince smiled. "A wise woman is she."

"Yes." Nareke said no more than that, but the connection she held with her twin was visible in that one word, the respect and love coming through clearly. The two grew silent after that, the sky growing darker as time passed until the army finally started to trickle as they came over the bridge that led into the valley and a dragon's roar in the sky signaled Amr's arrival in the valley. Skyfang circled above the army for a long moment, a dark-haired figure on the light blue dragon's back and Kahilnar gave a sharp whistle, letting the dragon know where he was and where to land. The sky dragon did so and Amr dismounted a moment later, grinning as he came toward Kahilnar and Nareke.

He dipped his head at the woman. "It is lovely to meet you, Calia Nareke. I can not thank you enough for your offer of peace and shelter. My men, the Muhamik and I are at your service."

Kahilnar rolled his eyes, but Nareke smiled and her voice was courteous. "The Rebels appreciate your support, Calio Amr. We will have our healers see to your wounded and your men will be taken care of and located around the valley. The Muhamik are welcome to stay with our own Muhamik in the caves given to them."

Amr dipped his head again and Kahilnar tilted his. "Doesn't that give you a cramp after a time?" The Haradrim gave him a look, but the Eastern Prince only grinned. He turned, though, as Amr looked beyond him, his eyes showing first alarm and then surprise. Kahilnar saw what had garnered the reaction immediately as his green eyes alighted on amber ones and then the mismatches ones of blue and brown. The cream-colored wolf stopped a few feet away, slowing and then merely staying where she was, sitting calmly, uninterested. The white one, however, kept coming forward and his form changed even as he did so, becoming that of a lithe human with windswept white hair. A smile danced around his lips and Kahilnar chuckled as he went to meet the shape-shifter, pulling him into a hug that he was happy to note Alagos did not resist.

The Easterling looked toward Amr as he pulled away from the male he considered a brother and looked between the Southern Prince and the shape-shifter. "Have you two met?"

Amber eyes met black ones that immediately developed their own amber flecks as Amr's power acted as a mirror for the shape-shifter's emotions. Alagos only smiled a bit, though.** "Amr was very young the last time we saw each other. It was his sister, Nusayya, that I spoke with, though."** His fingers came up to feel the wind-cross under his tunic fondly before he looked at Kahilnar again. **"Tell them about Maia."**

Kahilnar started, his green eyes meeting amber ones sharply, but the Easterling quickly realized he shouldn't have been surprise that Alagos already knew about the powerful female. Especially if the Maia truly was targeting the shape-shifter. Alagos would be aware of it and the white-haired male now spoke to the Eastern Prince, knowing his words wouldn't be passed on, knowing at the moment that Kahilnar was the ONLY person in this group that COULD hear him at this point - though, perhaps with some training, Nareke could do the same thing, being part dragon. **"We'll speak more of this later. For now, tell them that the Maia is a powerful one. Her time in Arda dates back to some of the first dragons. She is far more powerful than either Maltasercë or Sairalassë, but she's not beyond being defeated."**

The black-haired youth nodded and relayed the exact message to Nareke and Amr as the two approached. His sister's eyes narrowed, but rather than question how Alagos could know such things - obviously the shape-shifter had made good on things he'd already told the Rebel Leader - she asked something else entirely. "Who has she been masquerading as? If the two Maiar on our side could fool us into thinking they were elflings, who has this Maia fooled into thinking she is someone she is not?"

Kahilnar made a note to himself right then and there to never try and trick his sister. She was much too intelligent. He knew he would be slightly pale at the question, though. He knew very well what the answer was, even without asking Alagos. How was he to answer, though, without giving away the fact that the Maia had tricked the shape-shifter? He wanted to discuss that with Alagos when they were alone, not here in front of Amr and Nareke. "The only name I know her by is Oyna, though, she did mention a few others, Helciel and Manarwë among them. Oyna is, or was, a young woman who's father is one of the richest in Al-Salyha."

Amr frowned. "Wasn't that the young lady who wanted to marry you?"

The Easterling only nodded, glancing at Alagos. What he saw was encouraging. The shape-shifter was merely listening, his amber eyes slightly clouded with his gift, but appearing fine with the information being received, both through his ears and mentally.

"You said she called herself Helciel and Manarwë, too. You spoke with her?" Nareke appeared extremely puzzled, but also suddenly suspicious and Kahilnar gave her a leveled look. "You've seen what kind of power I can wield. I used my connection to Rhûn to find out what was happening on the plains and then my power took me to the Maia. We spoke, but she revealed very little that we would find useful. At least we know she exists now."

"Where is she? We know where Kilicar is located, but what of the Maia?"

Kahilnar sighed, running his hand back through his black hair. It fell back in his eyes again when he was done. "When we spoke she was in Hevcia'Jras, but that was a week ago. She might have moved by now." His green eyes glanced over at Alagos, but the shape-shifter shook his head. He didn't know where she was, either, but he did speak. **"She won't be in Al-Salyha anymore. She can't complete her next task there."**

"What?" Kahilnar wasn't aware he'd asked the question out loud until Nareke raised a brow, crossing her arms and Amr tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

The Eastern Prince glanced at the two and then back to Alagos as the shape-shifter explained, looking reluctant and yet willing at the same time. **"The fell beasts need a leader. The Maia is providing them with one. She is bending the mind of a dark dragon, making him loyal to her. When she succeeds, this dragon will lead the fell beasts in an attack on the Rebel Home. The Sertek and now men have been getting into the valley for weeks now. I suspect the either the fell beasts or flying Sertek have been bringing them. They only target the Sercecet on the other end of the Rebel Home, but Nareke already knows that and the Sercecet have been handling it fine. A sky attack would effect everyone, though."**

Kahilnar swallowed and looked over at his sister and his friend. "Alagos says that the Maia is training a dark dragon to lead the fell beasts in an attack on the Rebel Home."

"What fell beasts?" Nareke's voice was a hiss, angry, scared and Amr answered, calm, but his pallor anything but healthy. "Our scouts encountered fell beasts on the plains. We almost walked into a massacre. Sharpmist said, and Kahilnar confirmed, that the Maia is a fire spirit. She can mutilate the Vy-kror dragons into fell beasts, but instead of nine this time, there are much more. Dozens and that was just what was on the plains."

The Rebel Leader growled under her brother and started pacing, the bridge of her nose pinched between thumb and fingers, her eyes partly closed as she thought. "How long before this dragon is ready?"

Alagos looked thoughtful at the question and only answered after a long moment of contemplation, Kahilnar relaying the message. "He says there's no way to really tell with complete accuracy. The dark dragon's mind is already corrupt, but its strong in its own way. It may be evil now, but that doesn't mean it wants to follow orders. The Maia has to gain a hold in the dark dragon's mind before she can start implementing commands and forcing the dragon to comply. Only after is starts doing so willingly will she even consider it ready for test trials. It could be a month or so before we have to worry about this attack, but it_ is_ imminent."

Nareke stopped moving, her expression hard, unreadable for a very long minute before she spoke, every inch of her a leader. "We'll need to be ready for them, for Kilicar by then. I will not have my people trapped like rats when we meet our enemy. We'll be ready to march by then and we'll meet Kilicar on the plains. This fight will be fair or the Rebels will find a new home, we will go into hiding once more until we are ready. I won't have my people slaughtered. I would rather digress in our plans to liberate Rhûn by few months, even a year or two, then have them dead."

"You have the full support of Harad whenever you decide to strike." Nareke blinked in surprise at Amr, but the Southern Prince only looked back at her, at Kahilnar, steadily. "The South and the East have an alliance and while it has been tense and unsatisfactory for both peoples, I know that with rulers such as you two, there could be a better peace treaty between us. Harad will not abandon Rhûn, you have my word as the Crown Prince of Harad."

Both siblings smiled at the Haradrim, looking very much alike in that moment before it passed and Kahilnar spoke once more, looking at his sister. "You have been getting attacks IN the valley?"

"Only on the north-west side. The Sercecet are located there and Renegade, their Commander, reports that men attacked just today. The Sertek have been doing so for almost two months now, but this is the first I have heard of men doing so."

"Why only the north-west side?"

Nareke shook her head, clearly frustrated by a puzzle she'd obviously been trying to piece together for some time now. "I don't know. They seem to want Commander Renegade, but either he does not know why this is or he won't tell. And before you question if I trust him, the answer is yes. Yileke is sure of him as well and I am inclined to believe her."

Kahilnar frowned, glancing at Alagos to see if the shape-shifter had anything to add. The white-haired male only looked closed-off, though, giving nothing away. That was enough to tell the Eastern Prince that the amber-eyed male knew something, but was only unwilling to say what it was, much like he'd done with the Vultsi. And when Alagos gained that look, absolutely nothing was going to make him talk, so Kahilnar didn't even try. He did blinked in surprise when Alagos did speak, though, just not about the Sercecet Commander. The shape-shifter's eyes were suddenly completely glazed with his gift.

**"Sacalnun is sending out messages to the Kings of the other Kingdoms. He has received a message from the Crown Prince Zaid of Ar-Hihn that King Hisan is dead and has been for a year. Prince Zaid pleads with the Kings of the three remaining Kingdoms to join together under one banner to defeat Kilicar. He speaks of one Kilicar fears will unite Rhûn against him and advises the Kings to seek this person. Sacalnun is making all efforts possible in secrecy to see these messages delivered and to stir the other Kings into action."**

Alagos' eyes cleared swiftly and he blinked, his gaze settling on the conflicted green eyes that stared at him. The shape-shifter spoke quietly, but firmly. **"You need to send messages to the other Kings. Tell them you look to unite Rhûn. If this does not convince them to fight together, that these messages they are receiving are true, then we will resort to other methods, but you must try."**

Kahilnar nodded, but raised a brow. **"Other methods?"**

The white-haired male's mouth danced with a smile and his amber eyes seemed to glitter. **"I have convinced more than one person to do things they didn't want to do. A King or three would not be all that much of a challenge."**

**"You would go to the Kingdoms?"**

**"If that's what it took, yes. But let us try the messages first. I don't really want fly that far."** Alagos' voice was light, teasing, but Kahilnar wasn't fooled and he really didn't want Alagos going to these Kingdoms anymore than the shape-shifter would want to.

**"We'll try the messages and if they don't work THEN we will talk with the Northerner as see what SHE says about you doing this."** He grinned at Alagos' wince and then the shape-shifter's immediate glare afterward. **"You had to pull her into it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Traitor."**

Kahilnar's grin grew wider, but he didn't respond as Nareke cleared her throat. "Are you two speaking of anything I should be aware of?" The impatience in her voice was clear and Kahilnar shook his head. "No." He was conflicted about what to tell Nareke. On one hand, he outranked her. If they won this war, he would most likely be King of all Rhûn. But these were her people. These were her Rebels and Kahilnar had very little knowledge of how Nareke thought of herself. Did she see herself as a general? As a temporary leader because the situation had called for one? A Princess? Or did she think herself a future Queen? Until he knew how she thought, what she wanted when this was all over, he was not going to tell her of any move he might make toward his own Kingship. It was not that he wanted to deceive her, but at this point, what did it matter HOW they got help as long as they got it?

He would have to speak with her about this topic later, but now was not that time. Now was the time for planning and getting the new arrivals settled. Now the time for training those who could not fight and getting ready for a battle they did not want, but could not avoid.

"I need to speak with Daerhael. Do either of you want to join me?"

Amr immediately nodded, but Kahilnar shook his head. "No. I need to speak with Alagos. I will see you both on the morrow."

Nareke nodded curtly and started away. Amr paused, however, looking back at Kahilnar. "Please, tell your other sisters I said hello." He started to walk after Nareke when Kahilnar's voice made him still. "Katun asked after you." All right, so maybe it was _slight_ lie, but oh well. Seeing the look on the Haradrim's face when he glanced back was worth it. "She did?"

Kahilnar nodded, a smile twitching at his mouth. "She stays near the Tsubasa and dragon caves. You have my blessing to speak with her if you desire." The Eastern Prince said nothing more, walking away and Alagos followed, shaking his head. **"That was devious."**

The Easterling effected an innocent look while at the same time sounding affronted. "What? He's been interested in her ever since he visited last year. They are of age for both our people at sixteen and fifteen. Perhaps nothing will come of it, but they both appear to like the other. This is not an arranged marriage. This is nothing more than a push for both of them by someone who cares."

**"Hmph. Somehow I don't see your sister thanking you for your care."**

Kahilnar grinned. "Perhaps not at first, no."

**"You are incorrigible."**

"You say that as if I should be ashamed of such a fact."

Alagos only shook his head again as the two headed for a very familiar spot next to a small waterfall. It was really Sharpmist and Kahilnar's designated spot and everyone in the valley knew it if only because Sharpmist was so vicious when woken by 'intruders' in the morning. It was the place Alagos had been training Kahilnar and the two almost relaxed when they arrived there, feeling more comfortable in a place they both found was only filled with good memories.

The shape-shifter settled himself by the water's edge, Liska having followed silently and now laying a short distance away, appearing for all the world like she was asleep. It was almost eerie how silent the Vultsi was, how patient she appeared when her task was as boring as this. Still, she never complained and only spoke when spoken to or when she was fed up with a stupid conversation. She was strange, but the cream-colored wolf was doing her duty and that was all she cared about. Alagos wasn't about to try and make her more sociable, either.

The white-haired male now kept his eyes averted from the water as Kahilnar stripped and got in the small lake, cursing quite loudly at how cold it was. Alagos snickered purposefully in the Easterling's mind and Kahilnar flicked water at him in retaliation. "Oh, shut up. You're not the one covered in dirt and blood from three weeks worth of fighting and marching. And horse. You don't smell like horse..." The shudder was clear in Kahilnar's voice and Alagos grinned, continuing to keep his eyes shut. It wasn't that either he or Kahilnar were particularly shy or self-conscious about their bodies, at least not with each other, but privacy was the courteous thing to do and there was no reason why the shape-shifter needed his eyes open right now anyway when he had no intention of moving.

**"How has your shape-shifting been coming along?"**

"You don't know?" The puzzlement was clear in Kahilnar's voice and Alagos shook his head, hearing the water lap up at the shore near his legs and knowing the Easterling was about ready to get out. Not that he blamed the other male. The water was COLD!** "No. I've been preoccupied for a while now. I kept up with your safety, but little else."**

"With what?"

**"You're changing the subject."**

"And you're hiding something."

Alagos sighed. "**So are you, but one thing at a time, Kahil. How is your shape-shifting coming?"**

The wince was clear in the Easterling's voice, but it wasn't for the question, but rather the shape-shifter's statement. "Fine. I can now control the horse form and the Twanres without any problems. I have trouble with smaller forms, though."

**"Which one did you take?"** Before the Prince had left, Alagos had told him to practice with just one smaller form of the Easterling's choosing. And now, judging by Kahilnar sudden reluctance to speak, the form had to have been either cringe-worthy or laugh-worthy.** "Kahilnar?"**

"A...turtle." It was mumbled and Alagos heard the Easterling get out of the water and start to dry off and dress if his grunts and muttered curses for the cold and now damp state of his skin - making it hard to get his clothing on - were any indication. The shape-shifter was more interested in what the Prince had said, though, and he raised a brow, eyes still closed, but a smile twitching at his lips. **"A turtle?"**

"Yes. I thought Sharpmist was going to die laughing."

Alagos held in his own silent mirth in with effort. **"So what happened?"**

"I...couldn't get a good hold on the animal part of the form and...I ended up staying the shell with terror." Kahilnar's voice grew into a growl. "It didn't help that Sharpmist started tossing me in the air..."

This time Alagos gave into the mirth bubbling up inside him. his body shaking with silent laughter, but his mind conveying it perfectly well to the Easterling who only scowled at him as he sat near the shape-shifter, attempting to further dry his dripping black hair. "It wasn't that funny!"

Alagos cracked an amused amber eye open and grinned at the look on the Prince's face. His shoulder shook just a little bit more in a chuckle that fluttered at his throat, but created no sound and then the shape-shifter took a steadying breath. **"Yes, it is funny, but also manageable. Most shape-shifters don't expect small forms to be so hard to control, but the truth is that smaller forms are the hardest to control. They are usually creatures with either a high potency of fear because they are typically prey for larger animals or a fierce drive to hunt and survive because they are the smaller hunters and need to compete against the larger animals."**

"How do you control that?"

**"You don't control it as much as you blend your own desires with the animal's instincts. You find a balance and once you have, only then can you start to override the animal instinct. You must first understand it, though. Bigger creature are easier to understand because most of the time, they are very similar to us. Smaller creatures are different and we have to work to find out how they are different and yet the same to us before we can begin to control the instincts that make them act as they do."**

"And you didn't tell me this...because you wanted me to experience it for myself?"

Alagos only smiled and Kahilnar sighed, giving up on the task of his hair. It was a lost cause anyway, though, he knew Tigeki would not agree and he was sure to get a forced haircut the next time she got a hold of him. "I can control my wings now. I've tried to take the form of a dragon, but I can't. The only thing that appears are the wings, the tail and some scales. I don't know why."

**"Does that bother you?"**

Kahilnar looked down at the dirt, his fingers tracing a pattern as he thought about the question and then answered slowly, almost as if he were afraid to get the words wrong or say something he didn't mean. "I...I just want to fly. I don't really care what form it is in, but...Sharp...she...she wants me to take a dragon form. She hides it well, but I know that's what she really wants."

**"And you want to make her happy."** It wasn't really a question, but Kahilnar nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. Alagos sighed. It was the most progress he'd seen between the two bonded in a while. Kahilnar would never had admitted a month ago that he wanted his dragoness happy and Sharpmist would have never made her desire for something from the Easterling so obvious in the past. And only Alagos knew why both the Prince and the battle dragoness were acting this way. If only they would stop being blind and see it in each other... This wasn't his problem to solve, though. Sharpmist knew Kahilnar was her mate. Kahilnar...it seemed he was beginning to suspect something. Only time would reveal what came of that, though. In the meantime...

**"You'll take your dragon form when it is the right time, Kahil. Your body or your mind are just not ready yet."**

Green eyes looked into amber ones, intent. "You think I will be able to take the form of a dragon?" He had only a quarter blood of dragon in him...maybe it just wasn't possible...

**"I know you will. Trust me."** If Sharpmist was mated to Kahilnar, then there had to be a way to complete that union and seeing as Sharpmist was not a shape-shifter...that only left the option of Kahilnar taking the form of a dragon. Alagos was more than sure it would happen, but he couldn't tell Kahilnar WHY he was sure. The Easterling only nodded, though, appearing relieved, but then like he wanted to ask something.

"Alagos, do you think I could learn to fly in this form?" The Prince was already standing before the shape-shifter could respond and Alagos watched in new interest as wings grew from Kahilnar's back, the Easterling's shirt disappearing with the transformation so as to allow the leather appendages freedom to appear and then spread. And spread they did, opening calmly, completely under Kahilnar's control just like he'd said they were. His tail twitched in circles as Alagos stood, meeting the green eyes that watched him. **"May I?"**

Kahilnar nodded, trusting the shape-shifter completely as Alagos took one of the wings in his hands, running his fingers over the bones and design, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. He jerked back as Kahilnar moved the wing back, fearing he might have hurt the other male, but Kahilnar's reached over and scratched the green leathery surface. "It tickled."

Alagos gave the Easterling a look, relieved and shook his head, studying the make of the wing again, but only with his eyes. **"It looks just like a dragon's wing. Same design, same movements, but there are slight differences in the bone where it connects to your back. They are stronger, functioning a bit differently from a dragons, but I think this is to support your weight in a way that won't be painful over time. Flying...might be possible, yes, but certainly interesting as well. Your form isn't like that of a bird or a dragon. I am not sure how you would land and that might be the least of your problems with wind-currents and steering."** His amber eyes glanced at Kahilnar's tail. Dragons used their tails to help balance them, steer, but Alagos was unsure as to how Kahilnar's would be helpful instead of hindering.

The Easterling appeared excited, though, his green eyes gleaming. "I want to try it."

The shape-shifter sighed, but smiled. **"Fine, but not now. Have you learned anything else?"**

Kahilnar face had fallen a bit, like a child denied a great game, but it brightened again at the question and an almost mischievous look came to his face that instantly had Alagos wary. The black-haired male didn't speak, though, only letting his body change again. Only...it didn't. Kahilnar's form didn't change at all...only his coloring did. Alagos watched with wide eyes as the Easterling's black hair went gold-brown, his skin lightly tanned and his eyes blue. The wings on his back and his tail now matched his hair. And if Alagos was not mistaken, the Prince seemed to have grown just a bit. He looked like a Rohirrim with dragon-wings.

Still Kahilnar said nothing and his coloring changed yet again, his hair growing darker and then slightly curly, his eyes a steel gray and his skin darkly tanned. He'd grown shorter now and his wings disappeared along with his tail, even as his clothes changed, becoming those similar to a Ranger's. The only thing that never seemed to change was Kahilnar's face, the shape of it and the physical build of his body. Everything else, though...

"I can do the same thing when I'm a horse or a Twanres. It's...like I can be anyone."

**"It is a powerful gift, Kahil. And it could be very helpful or very harmful. Be careful how you use it."** Alagos' voice was quiet. While he'd known Kahilnar could mimic forms - like his winged-horse one - and even colors, he'd not known that it applied to the Easterling's human form, too. It didn't worry the shape-shifter that Kahilnar had this power, but like he'd said, it was a powerful gift and needed to be used wisely. And practiced a great deal before the Prince could ever hope to use it for things like spying or blending into a certain people. There were customs and culture, languages and manners that applied to every race, every breed of human. Looking like one of them wasn't nearly enough...though, it was impressive and would no doubt be extremely useful in time.

Kahilnar nodded, understanding and his appearance going back to what was normal - green eyes and black hair. "I will. It...could very helpful, as you say, but...it frightens me, too. Sharpmist doesn't like it." He said the last bit with a smile, thinking of the battle dragoness snort of disgust whenever he performed a change. The only way she'd been able to recognize him had been by smell and she hadn't liked it at all.

**"I don't doubt that."** Alagos smiled and maneuvered his body in such a way that he could lay on his stomach, his chin propped on his forearms, his lithe body relaxing. Kahilnar was both grateful to see the tension leave and wary at the same time, remembering the last time the shape-shifter had taken such a position and ended up falling unconscious. "Are those herb remedies helping you?" What the Maia had said about something called Rovin Requilis was running through Kahilnar's head, but he wanted Alagos' answer to the question. He wasn't prepared for it, though.

**"No. It was a poison of sorts to weaken my mind."**

"What...do you know who was giving it to you?"

The shape-shifter shook his head a bit. **"It is hard to determine whether it was the healers or someone tampering with their remedy."** The shape-shifter appeared calm about the whole thing and that was the only reason Kahilnar kept his own tone relatively calm. He really wanted to hurt someone, though. "I will read the healers' mind if it will help."

Alagos nodded, accepting that as a good idea, his eyes focused on something in the distance, not really seeing it. **"The Maia, she's in my head, Kahilnar. She has been for a month now, though, I didn't know it until right before you left. That is why I stopped sending the wind messages at first. She knew everything I did, everything I thought or said. It didn't want to endanger you."**

"What changed?" Kahilnar kept his voice quiet, recognizing instantly the state Alagos had gone into. It was the same kind of mindset he took when talking about his torture and the Easterling knew that to exhibit anger now would only make the white-haired male grow quiet again, closed off. Now, though, Alagos seemed to focus a bit, as if reminding himself of something. **"The Maiar, Maltasercë and Sairalassë, the dark Maia, Ñaltanárë, is their sister. They are teaching me how to fight her, mentally and Liska keeps her at bay until I am ready to battle her again. The dark Maiar and the golden-haired ones, they are triplets. Ñaltanárë, though, was the first one, the first Maia, to bond with a dragon. She killed the creature, Stormtongue, and a prophecy was set against her. One of Stormtongue's bloodline would defeat her to bring justice for his death."**

Kahilnar felt a coldness settle in his stomach and he moved his head until he caught the shape-shifter amber eyes. "Alagos?" He thought maybe he was asking the shape-shifter to tell him suspicion was not true...but it would make sense if it was. Why the dark Maia had killed those near the shapes-shifter, why she'd lured Alagos to eight years of hell...why she seemed obsessed with the white-haired male... Kahilnar didn't want it to be true, though, for his friend's sake.

**"I am of Stormtongue's bloodline and Maltasercë and Sairalassë, the Creator, say I fit the prophecy."** It was said quietly, almost with a hint of disbelief. Kahilnar sighed, realizing he needed to support his heart-brother, not doubt him, not rage on his behalf. He just needed to be there...and to tell Alagos what he'd learned, no matter how painful it might be.

"If it is a prophecy then it is true, right? You will defeat her?"

Alagos smiled, but it held an almost bitter quality and he sat back until he was on his knees, meeting the Easterling's worried green eyes. **"It is not the only prophecy that has been made concerning me, Kahil. And if both are true, I am loathe to see how they will work together."**

A chill ran down Kahilnar's spine, a feeling of forbidding. "What is the other prophecy, Alagos?"

**"_'Talikan will you be for your gift, but Yllomin will be what you become. Storm of Wind you shall be called. Aonziyn are you truly named for this will surely be your bane'_. My father made that prophecy when I was born and over the years, everything has been proven true. Everything but the last part."**

"What does it mean? What do Yllomin and Aonziyn mean?" Kahilnar was not sure he wanted to know and yet, he had to know.

Alagos sighed, looking down at his hands as they flexed against the top of his legs, curling into a clawed shape before relaxing again. **"I am the Talikan within the Dragon Clan. That you know. Yllomin means 'Guardian' and that is what I have become to you. The Tsubasa have confirmed it calling me 'Kanshisha', as has Noruiel with the name 'Aaglos'. Both mean 'Guardian' to their two peoples. Storm of Wind is merely what the elven name 'Alagos' translates into. Aonziyn...means 'Sacrifice' in Dracon. My father said my true name was Sacrifice."** Amber eyes looked up into green ones, their expression pained. **"How do you think that fits in with me defeating a powerful Maia?"**

Kahilnar swallowed hard, staring at his friend and knowing just what Alagos was implying. The Prince pushed the thought away stubbornly, though, glaring and his voice harsh with anger. "No! You are not going to die defeating her! The Northerner won't let you die and neither will I."

That got a small smile out of the shape-shifter, but Kahilnar wished it hadn't. This wasn't funny. **"You can't control that anymore than I could control when you die, Kahil. Only the Creator decides and knows the hours of our departure from this world."**

"You're not going to die. Not that way."

The shape-shifter sighed deeply, but the sound was lost before it could be made.** "I hope not, Kahil."**

Kahilnar shook his head, not convinced and not willing to let this go, not yet. He set his hand on the white-haired male's shoulder, his green eyes hard. "You will _not_ die from this battle. She couldn't kill you with torture and she won't kill you now. She can't break you."

Something flickered in Alagos amber eyes, a question and the Easterling looked away for a moment before steeling himself and speaking, wishing he didn't have to deliver the words that came from his mouth. "The Maia...she was Keyna, Alagos." He waited for the realization to sink in for the other male, wondering if he'd have to use more words to explain. He knew he wouldn't as Alagos went pale, his eyes wide and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, not even an attempt at sound. Kahilnar felt the slight tremble under his fingers from the lithe figure before him, but then it stilled and he felt a great deal of air being drawn in instead as the shape-shifter seemed to forceful settle himself.

**"She tricked me."** It wasn't a question, but Kahilnar nodded. "She did."

**"She won't do it again."** Amber eyes looked into green, determination and anger in them and Kahilnar found himself smiling and squeezing his friend's shoulder in encouragement, approval. No, the Maia would never trick the shape-shifter again and Alagos' spirit would never bend to her.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

Gweltari closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to calm her racing heart and jittery nerves. Katun laughed softly and the ranger woman opened her eyes to see the Princess smiling at her reassuringly. Maybe they could not speak the same language, but the message the younger woman was sending was clear; everything was going to be fine. Gweltari smiled back, shaky, but her green-gray eyes glittered with anticipation and not fear. She looked once again at the reflection in the pool, seeing the beautiful woman who looked back at her and feeling amazement. That was her? Really?

Dark brown, curly hair had been pinned mostly up with long, wild tendrils hanging down her neck in delicate strands and wispy about her face. The style had been done by Tigeki and Gweltari could say nothing against it. She had never seen her hair cooperate so well for anyone before! Then again, this was Tigeki... A thin silver chain with a small leaf pendant that sat on her neck had been a gift from her brothers, something they'd been saving for her birthday in a month and a half, but had seen fit to give her today instead. The ranger woman's light blue dress, so pale it almost looked white, hugged her slim waist before flaring down to her feet. The shoulder-sleeves hung off her shoulders before becoming sheer lace that hugged her arms like a second skin all the way down to her wrists. Dark blue designs spiraled from one hip, across her lower stomach and then to the other hip like a belt and the same designs were woven into the lace on her arms. The entire dress was breathtaking to Gweltari and she could not stop thanking Yileke when the woman had showed it to her yesterday. It didn't even matter that the deaf woman could not hear her. Kahilnar's sister had been pleased anyway just by how wide the ranger's woman's eyes had gone at seeing the lovely thing.

Gweltari wore no shoes, not wanting them and no persuasion by Katun or Mahayre would convince her to wear them. Mana and Kasumi had found the whole thing ridiculously funny and the winged-cats had merrily watched the exchange. Tigeki had finally told them all to shut up and Emeraldsong had rolled her eyes, something the auburn-haired female had obviously taught her, though, the Treasure Ancient didn't seem to realize she was doing it. Both Runningheart and Sapphirewing now commented on how pretty Gweltari looked, at least by human standards, and the woman blushed.

Kamiseen and Rafa warbled in amusement at her reaction, the sand dragons more than used to humans. None of the four dragoness had met the ranger woman before today, but she was marrying one of their own, a dragon, and they welcomed her accordingly, wanting to help and merely just show the human that she was accepted. Gweltari, for her part, felt warmed by the amount of attention she was receiving from females she knew only tentatively. She felt like she was part of their families, though. At this moment in time, she felt like she belonged. All of them gathered here, together in their best clothing, brightly colored and happy, it felt right.

Giggles and whispers, suggestions and advice, teasing and reassurance, Gweltari received everything from so many different personalities and races that her head spun, but it was a good spinning. Still she was grateful when Tigeki darted back into the secluded area by the water where the other females were, coming back from her self-appointed task. "They be ready!"

The ranger woman felt her stomach clench, butterflies trying frantically to find a way out of her and she suddenly found she couldn't move, could barely breathe from the anticipation, the excitement that constricted her chest. Nareke, silent up until this point, laughed, pulling the ranger woman up to a stand and grinning in a less than reassuring way, more mischievous than anything and Tigeki's face mirrored it. _"Oh, come now. You love him, don't you?"_ the Princess asked, already knowing the answer.

Gweltari could only nod and Yileke smiled at her encouragingly, following along with all the other females of every race, as Nareke was pulling her out of the secluded area. _"Well, if you love him then you've nothing to worry about. He just better realize how lucky he is!"_

_"He knows."_ It was Sharpmist, her red eyes gleaming with silent laughter and Gweltari gave the dragoness a look, but in truth, was glad for a truly familiar face as they all made their way toward the great expanse of field that held so many people that Gweltari knew she'd never met more than half of them. Still, news of a wedding was hard to keep quiet and these people were eager for anything good and joyous even if it was not specifically for them. And the ranger woman really couldn't blame them for it.

Among all the faces she knew and didn't know, though, the only one Gweltari wanted to see would be waiting for at the end of this swarm of people. She felt like swimming through them if it was get her there faster!

Little did she know that Alagos was thinking the same thing.

The shape-shifter looked out across the sea of people and felt his heart skip a beat as he spotted the many dragoness coming toward the crowd. That meant Gweltari was among them and the thought made a smile come to his face. He heard Kahilnar snort quietly and directed a glare at the Easterling. Every male - him, Kahilnar, Thalbor, Taurnar, Amr and Daerhael - were all dressed in their best. The dragons - Skyfang, Nightwind, Rapidwater, Taleclaw and Hilel - and the Tsubasa - Eiji, Aki and Osamu - were all gathered not far away, their scales, fur and feathers gleaming in the sun. The clothing of the humanoid males differed with cultural influence, though. Thalbor and Taurnar looked like the Rangers they were in blacks, browns and greens, even wearing their swords, but their pants were clean and their tunics and vests the same. Their cloaks had been washed and every piece of metal polished.

Kahilnar was in black and red, the colors of his home and his hair had been pulled back and cut thanks to Tigeki. Daerhael was dressed much like an Easterling, wearing the sturdy pants of the east, like Kahilnar and both wore long tunics with loose sleeves, perfect for concealing weapons. The guard's colors were a mix of red and brown, showing his loyalty to Kahilnar as well as the Rebels. Both males had forgone any weapons other than the daggers they wore at their waists on simple belts.

Amr was dressed in the best garb of his people_. _His clothes were brightly colored being of light greens, blues and yellow. The vest he wore was long-sleeved because of the weather, but it didn't button up in the front, showing his dark-skinned chest. His pants seemed to billow out at the sides and were made of a very light, loose material. On his feet were boots of a Rhûnic make, though, as the weather was not suitable for his own wear.

Alagos for his part, belonged to no particular culture and his clothes seemed to show that. They were simple, being only brown pants and a deep, dark red tunic that Amr and Daerhael had practically forced on him, stating he had to have SOME color. The shade certainly highlighted his white hair, making it look as pale as freshly fallen snow and it darkened his amber eyes significantly. The shape-shifter had reluctantly let Tigeki work on his hair, but she'd had some mercy on him, only loosely tying it back in the style of the elves and a bit more sloppily, taking care to stay true to the shape-shifter's style and knowing very well he'd just take it out if he wasn't happy with it. Everything about the white-haired male was simple, but detailed at the same time. It fit.

"Relax, Alagos. It's not like she's going to come here and then change her mind." Kahilnar said reassuringly.

"And we weren't planning on denying this union at first just to stress you out..." Taurnar grinned and Thalbor smacked the back of his head, making the younger twin yelp a bit, drawing the attention of Amr who gave the twins a raised a brow. Daerhael only sighed, mumbling something about young ones that made Kahilnar snicker.

Alagos gave them all a look. They'd been teasing him since that morning and he was more than used to it by this point. Still, he could see the amusement they all gained from it and didn't protest. He did smile, though, as Taurnar rubbed his head again, glaring at his sibling with more of a pout than anything. The shape-shifter shook his own head before, glancing at Liska sitting close to him and then turning his attention forward again. When he'd told Kahilnar about the wedding yesterday, he'd been excited, happy, nervous...now all he felt was the first bubbles of joy welling up in his chest and an anticipation to see his mate that made his body hum with energy.

Today, she would not only be his mate in the dragons' way of thinking, but his wife in the human and elven way of thinking, too. And all he could think about was her. The smell of baking breads and other foods for the celebration tickled his nose and the wind teased his hair, rippling across the dark, lush green grass of the field everyone was gathered on. The sound of people murmuring, Kahilnar telling the twins to shut up and Daerhael restoring order was only a distant buzz in his mind because in the distance, coming toward him with graceful steps, surrounded by her female friends...was Gweltari.

The shape-shifter could honestly say, in the the four hundred and fifty-something years he'd lived, he'd never seen anything more beautiful than how Gweltari looked right now. Her hair ghosted against her slender neck and the curves of her body were a delight to look upon. She was nothing less than perfect in his mind. From her stubborn spirit to her fear of drowning. Every angry outburst, flare of power, every gentle word or touch, every tear and laugh was cemented in his memory forever. She now was approaching him with a smile on her lips, though, and a glow about her face, her eyes sparkling with love and mirth. He felt a smile come to his own face and his amber eyes never left her, never looked away from her own gaze even when she stopped, seeming almost startled when Thalbor and Taurnar gained her attention, both the twins clearly wanting to laugh at the dazed look on their sister's face. They refrained, though, both kissing her cheek and then walking with her the last few steps to stand opposite Alagos.

Gweltari felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest and she'd barely heard the words of blessing her brothers had spoken quietly to her. She barely felt their hands holding one of her own on either side, representing her family, her father who should have been giving her to Alagos. She only had eyes for the handsome specimen of male before her. She loved the red tunic that darkened his amber eyes, making them appear even more wild than they usually did and the way his white hair looked like it wanted to escape its confinement. Every strong line of his face was studied, every muscle through his clothing observed and she could not help but think of all they'd gone through, everything they had endured to come to this day. She thought of every hardship and every scare, and in her heart, Gweltari knew they would be fine. If they could survive that, they could survive anything and now...they knew they'd forever be together to do so.

By the end of this ceremony, Alagos would be her husband. The thought and the love she saw in his amber gaze sent a tingle down her spine and the woman's smile grew. She blinked, though, surprised when both Maltasercë and Sairalassë came to stand to the side and between the two groups. The Maiar smiled and the ranger woman understood then that her wedding was going to be conducted by them. Her wedding was being validated by MAIAR! She felt like laughing and glanced at Alagos again to see him smiling as well, but not appearing surprised.

She didn't find that strange at all.

"Has everyone who is gathered here come of their own free will?" The question, unexpected, came from Maltasercë and everyone only nodded, looking at the two Maiar. The golden-haired male smiled a bit and looked at Alagos, clearly going to represent the male group while his sister would represent Gweltari's group. The shape-shifter only wondered why the male Maia was speaking in Rhûnic when Gweltari, Thalbor and Taurnar could not understand it... "Alagos Thenincoalson, have you come here, knowing every duty expected of you and fully aware of every oath that you shall take today in promise to your wife?"

_"I have."_

Alagos' eyes widened, shocked as he brought his fingers up to his throat and everyone else around him stared at him in surprise. He'd spoken out loud. He hadn't meant to, but he had. The only ones not surprised were the Maiar and they both chuckled, Sairalassë's voice kind when she spoke. "This will be the last time you are able to speak, Alagos, but you've been given a gift this day from the Creator. He loves you and He delights in this union. Everyone here will hear and understand anything either you or Gweltari say, no matter what language you say it in."

The shape-shifter let his eyes slip closed, feeling like he could cry and when he opened them again, he saw that Gweltari was, silent tears dripping off her face even as she smiled at him. Alagos almost lost the tentative control he'd gained in that moment, but managed to hang on to it. He kept his eyes on Gweltari as Sairalassë spoke again, feeling warmth curl in his chest, a silent assurance of love and approval from the Maker of the Universe. The shape-shifter had no doubt that Gweltari was feeling the same thing.

"Gwelutarien Thalosiel, have you come here today, fully aware of the duties expected of you as a wife and understanding of every promise you shall make to the male before you?"

_"I have. I am fully aware of every promise I shall make to Alagos and I am prepared to keep them."_ She spoke softly, but the ranger woman's words were no less sure for the fact. Both Thalbor and Taurnar grinned and at a nod from Sairalassë, addressed Gweltari, Thalbor speaking first as he was the eldest twin. _"Sister, you know I love you and I want nothing but your happiness. I ask you this day; does this male you are about to marry make you happy? Are you willing to go with him?"_

_"He does make me happy. I am willing to go with him."_

Thalbor smiled and squeezed her hand, looking at Taurnar who spoke to the white-haired male before them. _"Alagos, we give our sister, a treasure, into your keeping today. We ask that you cherish her and protect her as we have up until this day."_ They watched the shape-shifter and Alagos spoke firmly, still appearing amazed at being able to hear himself. _"I accept your sister's hand and her heart. I will protect her as you have protected her. I will provide for her and love her for as long as we might live. I will never give you reason to regret giving her into my care."_

Both twins looked extremely happy about his words and they took the hand they each held in their larger ones and placed them in Alagos', Gweltari taking a step toward the shape-shifter in a clear sign that she was completely willing in this agreement. The shape-shifter and the ranger woman stared at each other for a long moment before Maltasercë spoke, capturing their attention so that they looked at the Maia. "Alagos, have you the symbols for this union?"

Amber eyes looked back into green-gray ones with a smile before Kahilnar stepped forward and handed Alagos something the woman could not see. The shape-shifter held her left hand in his own and she watched, biting her lower lip against a happy laugh as he slipped a ring on her third finger. It was a make she'd never seen before and she found herself looking at it in surprise, watching the sunlight glint off the smooth, white surface, a color spectrum appearing at the right angle. _"What is it made of?"_

_"Dragon-scales. Sharpmist helped me make it."_ Alagos showed her an identical one and she took it, holding his hand gently as she slid the ring on to his the third finger of his left hand, smiling into his eyes. Sairalassë's voice was filled with happiness when she spoke, her voice lilting and filled with mirthful laughter. "In the eyes of these witnesses, by the customs of both your people and by the will of Eru Ilúvatar, you are now husband and wife. May your union and your lives be blessed. May you have many children to carry your name. May you always love and respect one another and may nothing come between you."

A cheer went up from those around them and the dragons roared to the sky, but Alagos and Gweltari only watched each other and the words they spoke were only to each other. Alagos took his new wife's hands in his own and she drew closer to him, looking up at him with eyes shining with untainted, undulated love such as he could fathom deserving or being worthy of. **"When I met you, I did not know the desire of my own heart. I did not understand why you cared about me. I still don't understand that, but I do know that you have captured me thoroughly, Nahisya, and yours is a trap I never want to leave. I never want to be parted from you and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy."**

The ranger woman laughed softly, stepping closer to him, her own voice soft in her husband's head. **"YOU make me happy, Alagos. I need never fear being unhappy. I am yours and you are mine from this day forward. I will never desire that to change. I will be faithful to you and I will never stop caring for you, whether you be sick or hale. I will be a wife you can be proud of, a mate you can rely on."**

Alagos smiled, his amber eyes dark, but joyful as he slid his fingers underneath Gweltari's jaw, tilting her head up and lowering his own, saying the last words he knew instinctively that he'd be able to say. _"I love you."_

The woman smiled, her reply whispered. _"And I love you."_

No more words were needed between them as their lips met and both their arms went around each other, holding the other close. Neither could help smiling as they kissed, though, when both Thalbor and Taurnar whistled and clapped.

**"We'll deal them during the celebration, right?" **Visions of retaliation were already skipping through his mind and Gweltari grinned mischievously as she pulled back from Alagos slightly, her green-gray eyes dancing. **"Of course."**

**"Good."** It was all Alagos said before kissing her again and Gweltari's laughter sounded in his head, happy.

* * *

**Reviews are the food that my muse feeds on. Please feed the friendly, little muse! He's cute, really. Not at all demanding and crazy...**


	36. Ereb

**Disclaimer:** The world...yeah, I own that. Lord of the Rings? Not so much...their lawyer was smarter than mine...*grumbles*

A/N ~ I know it is a short chapter. I am sorry for that and for the fact that I haven't responded to reviews - **_Archeress of Silverbow_** and **_Sokkergurl_** - yet. Thank you to you both for your kind words and thank you for sticking with me and this story! It's been busy here and I got sick, so my brain isn't working right at the moment. I hope to feel better soon and be writing more regularly again... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Avarikal- a mixture of Elven (Quenya and Sindarin) and Filipino**

_Akira_ = Empath

_Dalubas_ = Master - not always used in a bad way, but not necessarily used in a good way, either

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth Level Empath (the most powerful)

_Ikatla_ = Third Level Empath

_Pangala_ = Second Level Empath

_Hiro_ = Sir/Lord

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

**Rhûnic**

_ Ar-Awasibn/Se-Awaseba _= Brave-son/Brave-daughter

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior (Northern Kingdom)

**Elven**

_Asulmaica_ = Blue Blade

_Nathiel_ = Web Daughter

_Crithriel_ = Reaper's Daughter

_Duvainiel_ = Beautiful Darkness Daughter

_Rávien _= Untamed, Wild

_Hísimisil = _November-Moon

_Titheniel_ = Young Daughter

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

_Már Osellëo-Akira_ = Home of Sworn-sister Empaths (mix of Elven and Avarikal)

_Pama-Lond_ = Guidance Haven (mix of Elven and Avarikal)

**Other**

_Veshan Aldsinao_ = Vahrin Assigned, literally meaning 'Assigned to a Feral One'

**Serteken**

_Zrarchr_ = Be still/Stop/Halt

_Savrem_ = Sleep Deeply

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_Another time-skip of three days..._

* * *

**_Ereb ~ Isolated_**

The sound of striking, screeching metal rang in Noruiel's mind. The noise seemed to bounce around her skull before centering at her temples like a spike was being driven into either side of her head. The area behind her eyes hurt, she found it hard to focus on the fast pace Mountain was setting and the Akira finally stepped back from him. She let Asulmaica fall from her left hand, holding the sword loosely in her right as her free one up to her her left temple. She pressed the heel of her hand there and closed her eyes tightly for a long moment, willing the pain to leave. It didn't and she forced her eyes open and blinked when Mountain's concern reached her via her gift even before the giant man's voice did via her ears.

"Are you well, Moon?"

She hesitated, not sure what to say and feeling like she was trying to get out of her training, something she needed. She'd never complained about pain before, had never called a stop to their sparring because of an injury or because she'd gotten knocked down a few dozen times...but she was finding it hard not to sink to her knees because of the pain in her head. It would be impossible to fight Mountain this way and she knew it. "I...my head hurts. I think I would like to stop for the day, Dalubas, if that is fine with you?" If he said no, she would work through the pounding and they both knew it. Noruiel never argued with her instructor.

Mountain nodded slowly, looking at his pupil with a thoughtful expression and noticing that Renegade - on the other end of the sparring yard and watching the lesson as he sharpened a blade - had his brown eyes narrowed, watching the Empath with a look that spoke of some confusion and maybe some slight hint of worry? Mountain wasn't sure about the last bit, but he did know that if his Commander was noticing that Noruiel was off then his own feelings were correct, too. She never complained...not once, no matter how banged up she got...and it was for that reason that Mountain consented, now thoroughly concerned.

"Do you need the head herbs?"

The Akira smiled and the expression was unconvincing, especially since her eyes were a light brown, a far cry from the light blue or even normal blue color they should have been. Still, her voice was confident. "No. I'm fine. This happens sometimes. It will pass." She sounded so sure that Mountain could think of little reason to press the conversation, though he wanted to, and only nodded again. "Very well. We'll continue tomorrow." He cast a glance over at Renegade as he walked away, but the golden-haired elf had yet to move, focused on his weapon again, and the giant man had to hope that Renegade knew enough to just leave the Akira alone. He had been watching the elf closely for the last three days - ever since the golden-haired male had brought the white shape-shifter into the camp - seeing something slowly and subtly changing in Renegade toward the Empath. Whether it was a good thing or a bad one remained to be seen, though.

Noruiel watched Mountain leave and then dropped her Asulmaica as soon as he did, creating the clatter of ringing steel as she pressed her fingers against her temples, willing the pain to go away once more and wanting to curl into a ball until it did. Her mind had turned mostly inward, leaving her oblivious to the people around her - though there were few - and she gritted her teeth against screaming, instead forcing her eyes to focus as she looked toward the woods. She had the strongest desire, an overwhelming draw to head toward the trees and she fought it immediately, knowing perfectly well what it was, _who_ it was that was trying to manipulate her emotions. They'd come for her and she wanted anything but to go with them, to speak with them. She didn't want to talk, to report. She didn't want to be reminded of their threats and the leverage they had over her. She didn't want to fight them. She never won.

Sentinel came to her side, his great lizard-dog head coming under her arm and she gripped his fur tightly, but her dark brown eyes stayed on the trees and she'd taken a step toward them before she could stop herself. Noruiel did so, however, with an effort born of sheer defiance and she felt another sharp spike of painful longing go through her, a feeling so intense it seemed to sear her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Her feet were moving once more and this time she couldn't get a hold on them, slipping into the trees even as her mind fought itself, making her movements jerky. The Sertek followed her, puzzled as to its mistress' actions and ready to defend her against whatever was making her so upset. The half-elf couldn't focus on the creature to reassure him or explain, though. Her entire body, her mind was tuned in to something different, something she could barely fight.

It scared her, just as it always did, but she couldn't stop her body, her emotions really, from betraying her as she went further into the forest and upward, finally emerging from the trees on a mountain ledge. Noruiel finally felt the overwhelming need to keep moving, the draw that had pulled her to this place, leave as she met the eyes of the three women who waited for her. She knew instantly who they were by their power if not their looks, though, she knew them that way, too. She wished feverishly that she didn't.

The older woman of around forty years with brown hair streaked with gray and harsh blue eyes that showed very little of what she felt, unless it be anger or scorn, was Crithriel. She was an Ekaapa Akira, the most powerful kind of Empath and she was only the second ranking one in power in Avarikal. She'd risen through the ranks of the Sisters only over time, her power emerging slowly, but many thought her wiser for that fact. Noruiel only knew her to be a bitter, vindictive and harsh woman if not overly cruel. She now looked at Noruiel with clear dislike and the younger Akira reciprocated the feelings fully - and neither woman could hide that fact from each other. They never had and there was no love between them.

The golden-haired woman with high cheek-bones, fair skin and gray eyes was only a Pangala Akira, lower than Noruiel in rank. The half-elf knew better than to think she'd be able to exercise any authority over Duvainiel here, though. Not when Nathiel, a Ikatla Akira - a rank just like Noruiel's own - with light brown hair and hazel eyes was with the group. Between Nathiel and Crithriel, Noruiel didn't have any kind of chance to defend herself or her decisions against her three Sister Empaths. All of them together were much more powerful than she was alone and she knew it. They all knew it. They'd pulled her here against her will. They knew they were in control.

What the three Empaths didn't have control of, though, was Sentinel and as the Sertek watched his mistress from the trees, he could smell the fear on her, the anger and the latter emotion kindled in his dark green eyes so that a low growl developed in his throat and his great body was launching itself out of the foliage with a savage roar with very little effort at all, like an arrow loosed from the bow. The lizard-dog creature never achieved his target, however, as Noruiel's voice cut through the anger, stilling him instantly before he could even draw a scratch of blood on the three woman who had been too shocked to move.

"Sen, zrrarrchr!"

The Sertek immediately skidded to a stop right before the three Akira who looked something between fearful and outraged. Sen growled at them dangerously, his fangs dripping with saliva and his dark green eyes glowing with anger. He didn't move until he heard Noruiel calling him back, her voice soft like he'd grown used to, but firm too, expecting him to obey. And he did, but not happily and his low, bloodcurdling growls said as much even as he came to his Akira, standing warningly behind her at his full height, tail lashing, his green eyes trained on the three Empaths who posed a clear threat - in his mind - to his mistress. The three women did little to make him think otherwise as they rounded on Noruiel, fury in their eyes and the eldest spoke first.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"I am sorry. He is only trying to protect me. He doesn't know any better." Noruiel spoke quietly, feeling an intense guilt threatening to smother her and she kept her eyes downcast, feeling shame as well. Underneath it, though, was a deep, simmering rage and stubbornness. She felt both being continually suppressed, though, and while inwardly she fought against it, outwardly she appeared meek and demure. She was forced to be so, she was forced to feel so. Sure, there was a sliver of guilt and shame in her, but now it was running rampant through her and that was NOT her doing. She could not fight the combined efforts of both an Ikatla and an Ekaapa, though, and this was the way they wanted her to feel. It kept her controllable.

Duvainiel, the Pangala, could do very little against Noruiel, but she was making herself useful in other ways as she looked the Sertek in the eye, appearing not at all surprised or suspicious that Noruiel had such a creature loyal to her. No fear did she show as she stepped toward the great creatures and a smile came to her lips like she had a secret. "Sssavrrem." She nearly hissed the word at the large lizard-dog Sertek as he growled at her and Sen blinked, his eyes growing dull and then dark before he fell, unmoving. Duvainiel laughed and stepped back again, joining her Sisters.

Noruiel jerked as if to turn around, but a feeling of fear - fear that originally stemmed from worry for Sen - was instantly magnified in her mind and then twisted to be fear of moving at all. So she stayed and inside she screamed, beating on the walls of her mind, on the powers that kept her there, enraged. Outwardly, she focused on the other Empaths as Nathiel spoke this time, her voice falsely kind. "Sister Noruiel, if you would only cooperate this would be much more pleasant. We have missed you and long to hear what you might tell us."

Brown eyes only looked down, Noruiel's lips firmly pressed together for a long moment as she struggled. When she looked up again, her anger had finally broken through and it showed in her dark brown eyes, the way her fists clenched, her voice. THIS was why they sent two powerful Akira to speak with her. She wasn't the most powerful Empath, but she was stubborn and determined. She knew how to fight and she could cause them just enough trouble to be considered dangerous. Too bad for them that they needed her. She was the only Akira born in many, many years with a skillful enough control over a specific type of Empathy power "You will get nothing from me this way and you know it. You never have. I won't respond the way you want to manipulation."

Duvainiel chuckled. She may have been the most beautiful woman there with her fair skin and gold hair that shone in the sun, but her heart was dark and she was aptly named as far as Noruiel was concerned. "We have gotten plenty of screams and begging out of you with manipulation. I wouldn't say that is nothing, Moonbeam." Her taunting had Noruiel jerking forward, fire in her dark brown eyes before she was held back again by the two more powerful women by emotions alone.

"Be silent, Pangala!" The impatient reprimand came from Crithriel and the younger woman did quiet before the older and more powerful Akira's order. Crithriel, for her part, only withdrew her power from Noruiel slightly again and nodded for Nathiel to do the same. The half-elf glared at both of them even as a barely suppressed shudder traveled through her body as they partially left and she took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, meeting their eyes. She dare not move toward them or they would sweep over her mind again and she knew it. The best thing to do now was answer their questions...without really answering at all if she could help it.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why have we received no reports from you?"

Noruiel raised her chin, refusing to be intimidated further. "I felt there was nothing of importance for me to report."

Nathiel's hazel eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously. "Nothing of importance? What of the fact that you were moved from the position we need you in to the one you currently hold? Your duty was to get close to the Leaders, to gain their trust."

"I did. I have done what you demanded and this is where Nareke placed me. I have the trust of both she and her sister Yileke and they thought my talents would be best used where you now find me. How was this something I could control?" The half-elf didn't regret her words, but she did know they would not be well received, especially when she did not say them respectfully and Noruiel felt a pain race through her body that should not have been possible. Empaths were controllers of emotions, not physical responses or thoughts. And yet the pain Noruiel now felt, she knew it came from the women before her and it was not a natural power, not something they should have had any control over. It was a Dark Art and its mere presence made the half-elf want to recoil.

Noruiel gasped, gritting her teeth against crying out as the pain intensified and then left as quickly as it had come, a warning. Crithriel's voice was soft, but dangerously so, a tone Noruiel knew well. "It is clear you have not done as well as you think. You are here, watching over a rabble of soldiers, and NOT where we assigned you. This is not acceptable, but tell us, what did you learn while you were with the Leaders?"

The half-elf set her jaw. She had learned far more than she'd thought to. Like the fact that the rightful ruler of Rhûn, Kahilnar, was right here in this valley and he was steadily working toward the calling he'd been born to. She'd learned that Nareke and Yileke were sisters to Kahilnar. She'd learned that dragons had involved themselves in the war. She'd learned that Empaths could be born outside of her own land, powerful Akira not subject to Avarikalen laws. She'd found that dragon spouses were not subject to the madness that plagued the elven and human males that tied themselves to Empaths. She'd found out that the Sertek were not nearly as evil as everyone thought. She'd found out that there was a person here that couldn't be read or controlled by an Empath. She'd learned the layout of the valley, battle plans and who was helping them on the inside, spies in the enemies ranks. Oh, yes, she'd learned much, but nothing she was willing to impart to the women before her. Not for anything.

They would only use the information to hurt.

"You've learned nothing?"

Noruiel didn't answer, refusing to lie, refusing to give information. She knew this would not end well, but...she couldn't betray Gweltari. She couldn't betray Kahilnar. She'd sworn to serve him just as she'd been told to by an even higher Authority than the Empaths before her now. She couldn't betray the Leader twins. She couldn't betray Alagos who seemed to have some faith in her despite the knowledge he seemed to hold, too. She couldn't...no, she wouldn't betray Renegade...even if logically she should have had no loyalty to him.

Nathiel spoke angrily. "Tyelciel reports that you brought a Rávien Ekaapa into this valley." Noruiel made no sound, made no action as the other woman struck her, sending her brown hair flying as her head snapped to the side. She'd had worse, much worse. She could handle this. Besides, the words were not a question and Noruiel knew they would know if she lied when they made statements like that. There were no secrets when you couldn't hide what you felt and your reactions. And both Tyelciel and Leliel were not Empaths she could trust...and they were the ones sent to the Rebels with her. Noruiel thought it more likely that they'd been sent to keep an eye on her.

Still, she looked up, stubborn, her voice soft. "That is true."

Duvainiel's eyes narrowed. "You did not report this to us. Why?"

Noruiel lifted her chin, a clear sign of defiance she could not hide. "I saw no reason to do so. This is not Avarikal. The laws are not the same in this land and you can not just drag her away from everything she knows to Pama-Lond. You can't take her away from her family and friends. You have NO claim to her. The Rávien has apt control on her power and she does not desire to be schooled in it. She has caused no harm." As soon as she'd finished speaking the half-elf found herself on her knees, the most intense grief running through her body, so intense it hurt to breathe, to move or even think. She started to sob uncontrollably, not able to stop, and then the emotion was gone completely, leaving her to gasp and shudder. It was emotional torture and the powerful Akira were very good at using it. Noruiel knew that intimately.

"Let's try again." The women were no longer willing to listen to her, losing what little patience they did have quickly. "Where is the Rávien now?"

The half-elf looked up through her brown hair and shook her head, getting slowly to her feet. She refused to kneel before these women, not unless she had no other choice and she would fight them every step of the way just as she'd been doing for years. "I don't know." And apparently, despite Tyelciel knowing who Gweltari was, the young Akira did not know where the ranger woman was either else the three women before Noruiel now would not be asking her of the Rávien 's location.

Crithriel and Nathiel studied her for a long moment, invading her emotions, seeing if she spoke the truth. Noruiel knew she did. She had no idea where Gweltari was. Well, she knew she was in the valley, but that was it. She didn't know if the ranger woman had moved to a different section or even if she'd left. And the half-elf didn't WANT to know. If she knew, she could betray the Rávien and that was something she didn't want. Especially not when she'd heard Gweltari was now married. These Akira...they would take the ranger woman from Alagos. They'd kill the shape-shifter if he tried to follow. Noruiel was not about to let the Akira take Gweltari away from those she loved like they'd done to her.

"You will find her."

"No. I won't." Noruiel spoke the words softly, but there was no missing the quiet fury, stubbornness in her words and Crithriel nearly snarled in her anger, her power lashing out at the half-elf once more, followed closely by Nathiel's. Noruiel gave a half-cry, falling to her knees again as the grief hit, terror following close behind it. She shook, starting to cry and then tried to struggle, the overwhelming fear leaving no room for logic as Duvainiel grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. The half-elf's struggling was uncoordinated and she couldn't get away from the lower ranking Akira as Crithriel approached as well, speaking calmly.

"You have not completed your mission, Akira Hísimisil. You have refused orders given to you concerning the Rávien. Do you think your family should hear of this? Your little sister, Titheniel was it? I believe she might make a nice personal slave to an Avarikalen Lord. And your brothers, I do believe the army might have use of them, even the two younger ones. And your father, well, he has been causing such trouble as of late looking for you. We might just have to stop him. Permanently."

Noruiel started crying harder and this time it was not only the manipulated grief and fear that made her do so, but her own natural emotions, too. The half-elf knew the Sisters would do as they said. They would hurt her family if she didn't do as they wanted. It had been this way for years. Too many years. She felt desperation slam into her and knew it was her own, nothing forced about it. She wanted to do the right thing, but she wanted to save her family, too. She wanted to make them proud of her. She wanted them safe. Her heart was at war with itself and there was no right answer, no easy solution. There never had been.

"L..leave them a..alone! I am_ trying_!" It was a choked plea, but Duvainiel's grip on her brown hair tightened and she felt the lower ranking Akira strike her on her already bruising cheek. The blow barely registered except to make the fear in her flare violently, making her struggle again without success. The grief crippled her far too severally to make her efforts count. Her body refused to obey her properly.

"You have done nothing but defy us, Noruiel. That is not trying."

"What should we do with her?"

"You will let her go before I decide you're not worth keeping alive." The cold, furious voice, unexpected, made the three women look up in surprise. Their shock only grew at seeing the gold-haired, ice blue-eyed elf standing near the forest, his expression thunderous. He had no weapons drawn, but everything about him, every muscle, the very air around him spoke of a deadliness they instinctively knew they did not want to unleash. He took a step closer, his slender body coiled and his voice lowered to a hiss, chilled like the ice in his eyes. "Release her."

Duvainiel glanced at her superiors who nodded and the Pangala Akira did as the elf said, letting go of Noruiel's hair and stepping back completely from the half-elf. Noruiel fell forward and shuddered for breath, the fear and grief not leaving her. She tried to fight it off, but without success and did not see the golden-haired elf smile just a bit as looked from her to the Empaths, the look somehow anything from friendly, deadly even, and his fists clenched. "And your power."

The Sister Empaths blinked in slight surprise at him - not understanding how he knew they still held Noruiel captive with their gifts - even as they tried to pinpoint what it was about the male that was throwing them off. He was different...but how? They struggled to figure it out even as they withdrew their power from Noruiel. The half-elf sagged, shaking, but she looked up at Renegade a moment later. She saw nothing in his eyes that could be described as comforting, but just the fact that he was here and was telling these women to let her go brought her some sense of safety. Enough of a sense of assurance to look away from all of them and toward Sen who had yet to move. Noruiel stood shakily and went to him, touching his body. It stirred slightly at her presence and she felt like crying again, but this time in relief. He wasn't dead!

She turned away from the Sertek and back toward Renegade and the three Empaths, merely watching and not sure what to do as the elf stared the women down, his eyes cold enough to threaten to freeze them where they stood. He was obviously anything but happy. Still...the way he looked at the other Akira...he had NEVER looked at Noruiel with such anger, such an intense, searing expression of hatred and she wondered at it, at the implications of it. Yes, he'd looked at her with hate and even the desire to kill, but...this was different. So different in a way she could not define. At that moment, Noruiel had no doubts whatsoever that Renegade would like nothing more than to kill the three Empaths before him slowly, painfully. He had NEVER looked at Noruiel like that.

"You are not welcome here. Leave."

"You have no authority over us, elf." It was Crithriel, finally finding her tongue and Renegade smiled slowly, condescending and for the first time, Noruiel didn't mind the look, finding that a smile was twitching at her own lips at the look on his own face. It was nice to be observing that instead of being on the receiving end, especially when the people getting the look were ones she didn't like either.

"I have any authority I choose to take, Empath. You are in MY land, not your own. I have the authority to end your life right now if I wish it simply because you can't stop me." The elf took a threatening step closer to the women, his teeth gritted suddenly and a righteous anger coming to his voice that Noruiel had never heard and she was not quite sure when a blade had appeared in the male's hand, but it had. "I have the authority, a right no one would contest, to kill you for the abuse you have caused one of _my own_ to suffer. I don't take kindly to those who hurt my Sercecet. The Akira may have grown up in your land, but she is under MY command and the protection that comes with it."

Noruiel stared at the elf, stunned. When..what...? When had she become one of his Sercecet? When had he started considering her one of his men? She was under his protection? She was shocked beyond belief at the words of a male who professed to hating her not three days ago and it nearly caused her to miss when Crithriel and Nathiel threw their powers out at Renegade, trying to control him, trying to hurt him in their anger.

It didn't work.

Noruiel sensed when they realized just what was wrong with the golden-haired elf. They couldn't feel him. They couldn't control him. Couldn't even touch him with their gifts. That was why they'd not known he was there until he spoke. It was why they had been struggling to figure out just why they felt so uneasy around him. They couldn't sense, see, touch, read or otherwise use their Empath powers on Renegade. Not even the Dark Arts they'd acquired and that seemed to scare them the most. The elf, however, seemed to know exactly when they tried to lash out at him, though, as his entire demeanor tensed, enraged. He seemed to control his voice with effort, colder than ice and Noruiel saw his hand tighten on the blade he held.

"Leave. Now."

The three Sister Empaths didn't need another command, but the look they sent Noruiel as they departed was enough to let the half-elf know she would be the one to pay for this. Her family would be the ones to pay. She had found the one person they'd been seeking for _years_. Renegade was the _only one of his kind_ - not that she knew WHAT he was - and Noruiel had kept him from them. She had betrayed them by not giving Renegade over to them, over to Kilicar. She had protected the Vahrin they sought and she would suffer for it in the cruelest way possible if the Empaths had their way. The three Empaths' departure brought her no comfort and the brown-haired woman sank to her knees beside Sen's body, stroking his fur as he started to wake, his dark green eyes looking for an enemy before focusing on their mistress. The Sertek raised his head on his long neck, sensing her sadness.

"Whrat wrrong?"

Noruiel forced herself to smile, standing as the creature did, feeling like she might just collapse again if she tried to walk. She also felt like she might never move again if she didn't stand, didn't move. It was an odd combination. "Nrothring."

"That wasn't nothing." Renegade's voice was harsh and the half-elf turned to face him. There was no anger in her dark blue eyes though when they met his own dark blue ones of the same shade. There was only a bone-deep weariness that she hid very well normally. It was always there, though. Now it was just visible and the pain she felt with it was as well. "It was nothing." The lie fell from her lips with no hope of being convincing, but Noruiel said nothing more, simply heading into the trees, Sen following silently, staying near her.

The Sertek snarled but didn't attack when the elf fell and landed in front of his mistress, knowing it wouldn't please her even if it might make him happy. Renegade came from the trees, having followed her easily from within their branches, his gold hair flying and then settling around him as he stood from the ground, his eyes searing into the half-elf's. "Who were they?" He ignored the Sertek completely.

"Empaths. The same thing_ I_ am, remember?" The Akira knew her voice was sarcastic, bitter and she was doing nothing to hide it, but she didn't care, pushing past Renegade only to be halted by his hand grabbing her upper arm and spinning her back to face him. It caused anger to surge through her and she glared at him, teeth gritted as he spoke. "They were hurting you. Why?" He said it with anger and for a moment, Noruiel thought it was FOR her and not AT her. She dismissed the idea, though. She had no reason to think this was the case and only had to assume Renegade was frustrated by her refusal to answer his questions. She wasn't inclined to care. What had he done to warrant her trust? He hated her!

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, but if they were hurting you then the information you carry has to be worth them being willing to cause you pain. That means it's important. What did they want?" And why was he even explaining himself to her? Why did he feel like he'd just lied anyway? He hadn't stopped them because it was Noruiel being hurt...had he? Renegade wasn't even sure at this point. He'd only seen the strong, defiant, infuriating woman who come to into his life like a plague reduced to a sobbing, fearful, hopeless mess...and something had snapped inside. The same something that had snapped when his brother had been killed. Only this time, he'd been able to control it and he'd not killed anyone. But he'd wanted to. He hadn't wanted to kill that way in a long time. Now, though...now he was just confused as to his own actions...his own WORDS...and he took that frustrating confusion out on the same female he'd helped not five minutes earlier because she was providing a good outlet for it, stubborn as she was with her answers.

"I don't need to tell you. Why should I? You don't trust me so why should I trust you with anything?" Noruiel had wrenched her arm away from the male by this point, knowing the actions would probably cause bruising and she glared poison at him, needing an outlet for her anger and Renegade providing the perfect target. He always had. She'd just been able to control her own emotions better before now. Now she was frayed, ragged along the edges and nearly broken. She didn't WANT to not be angry at him. She wanted to, for once, just be angry!

The elf didn't immediately answer, either, looking at her and suddenly an unexpected expression of understanding came to his dark blue eyes and they lightened to a light brown. He was not sure why her anger suddenly cooled his own. It had never happened before, but something else in her eyes, the desperation not born from fear of HIM, but fear for something else, spoke to him in a way he'd not known another's emotions could. The livid bruising starting to form on her cheek and around her eye spoke to him, too, but the message it tried to convey was strange to him and he didn't understand why it kindled an unfamiliar fire deep within him.

"How long have they been holding your family, Moon?" The name slipped out without him willing it to. Not Empath. Those women...those had been Empaths. They had been what he despised. Noruiel...no longer fit there, in that category, and he was not sure when she'd left that place in his mind. He would not call her Moonbeam, either. Not after that gold-haired woman had done the same thing. It seemed like a crueler thing than even he was capable of.

Noruiel looked away from the elf, resting the side of her head - the good side that wasn't throbbing in time with her heartbeat - against a tree, her body leaning against it really and she closed her eyes, the anger not gone, but dormant for just a little while longer, waiting for another trigger. She shouldn't tell him this. She knew she shouldn't. He didn't care. He couldn't help. He didn't deserve to know. And she was supposed to report about him...not that she needed to anymore. He'd given himself away. And yet...her mouth moved, formed words she'd rather not say. Perhaps it was because she NEEDED to tell someone regardless of their reaction. Maybe it was because she knew Renegade wouldn't leave her alone until she said SOMETHING and she just wanted to sleep, for him to go away... Or maybe it was for another reason. It didn't really matter at this point.

Her fingers gripped the brown fur on Sen's neck tightly as he stayed by her side, needing some kind of courage and finding it, unexpectedly, with the Sertek close to her. "They've held control over my family, over me for fifty-three years."

Renegade didn't know why he felt like hitting something. This wasn't his family or his life. He shouldn't care...right? Then why couldn't he get his mouth to shut up? Was he REALLY going to follow Alagos' advice and give the female before him a chance? His mouth seemed to think so even if his mind wasn't decided and he really didn't want to think about what his mouth was intimately attached to, where it got the words when his head didn't agree...

"Why haven't you done anything?" All right, so that came out harsher than it should have, but oh well. The Akira looked like she needed to attack something anyway. And she did, launching herself at him with a snarl that did a Sertek justice. They both went down in a fierce scuffle that soon found Renegade looking down at the furious female, his hands trapping her wrists and his knees on either side of her hips, keeping her from moving even as he didn't quite sit on her. They both glared at each other and Noruiel struggled for a moment more, but stilled and glanced at Sen at the same time as the Sertek looked ready to defy her original orders to him from weeks ago not to attack the elf.

"Nro, Sen."

The lizard-dog creature growled low, unhappy, but crouched again, his burning dark green eyes focused on Renegade. Noruiel looked back up at him, too, with another glare, but this one more controlled. She absently noted that his left arm was bleeding where her nails had attempted to shred his skin. "Are you going to let me up?" She said it impatiently, raising a brown and the gold-haired elf raised a brow of his own, a slight smirk on his lips that both made the female want to strangle him and yet made her strangely embarrassed, too. She didn't like it at all and heaved upward, arching her back and unbalancing the male for a brief moment. It was enough time for her to roll away from him, but the Akira didn't get far. She knew she wouldn't and wasn't surprised to find her back pinned against a tree and her wrists pinned once more, but this time against the bark.

It was a familiar position for the two of them, but at least he wasn't holding her wrists tight enough to bruise this time and not just with one hand. It was uncomfortable when her wrists were pinned that way. Not that THIS was any better... Noruiel sighed, tempted to try kneeing the irritating male, but she was sure nothing would come of it. He was too quick, as he'd shown her many times over. And he seemed fully ready for her to resist, the slightest of mocking smiles dancing about his lips, in his eyes. Noruiel set her jaw when she saw it, her own eyes sparking fire. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction!

"What do you want!" Exploding at him verbally was more satisfying anyway if she couldn't best him physically. "You HATE me, remember! What do you care that I hadn't seen my mother in fifteen years before she died? What do you care if I have only seen my three youngest siblings ONCE when they were no bigger than six years old? What do you care that I can't go home or that I don't want to be here! What do you care that my emotions have been violated and manipulated for years! I'm just the loathsome Empath you want gone from you and your men, right?" She was nearly shouting now, but there was more sadness in her voice than anger and the half-elf shut her brown eyes as tears slipped from them. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of the one person who would probably mock her for such a thing.

Renegade, however, said nothing, only watching her with an unreadable expression she didn't see but could almost feel. Noruiel suddenly became aware of the small caress on both of her inner wrists and realized that the elf's thumbs were doing it, apparently without him even aware of the movements. She didn't open her eyes, almost afraid that to do so would stop the strange comfort his actions brought, a comfort she'd not expected from him even if he wasn't doing it purposely. And then his voice was in her ear, soft and not in a hissing way, close enough that she felt his breath ghost across her face, and the half-elf's stomach flipped, the comforting feeling leaving to be replaced with something else. It was a powerful feeling and she was not sure she liked it at all...mostly because it was unexpected and she didn't understand it whatsoever.

"What mission did they send you on? What did you come to the Rebels for, Akira?"

Blue eyes opened slowly to see brown ones looking back at her and for the first time, neither of them appeared angry with the other. Noruiel knew her next words would change that, but she wouldn't lie to him. She spoke quietly. "To gain the Rebel's trust...and for you. My mission was to find someone who could not be detected by my gift and to observe you when I did. I was to help aid in your capture by Kilicar. I was to report your existence to the Akira. That was my mission...and I failed." She hadn't betrayed him despite every reason that said she should have done so.

Renegade stepped back, releasing her wrists and Noruiel lowered her arms to her side, only watching him as his own eyes hardened, but they didn't grow angry like she'd expected. Rather, they grew calculated, narrowed with thought, not phased in the least. That only led the Akira to wonder just what the elf already knew about those who wanted him for their own purposes. Noruiel just wished she knew WHAT those purposes were and WHY they needed Renegade to complete them. She already knew why they needed her. And she knew what Renegade was...or at least she could guess as to what he was supposed to be, but it didn't tell her much.

"Why are the Empaths concerned with Kilicar's actions?"

"The Empaths are working with him." Noruiel said it calmly. Yes, she was revealing that the people the Rebels thought were on their side were in fact against them, but SHE wasn't willing with the Empaths. They held none of her loyalty and Renegade had asked, had seen proof of what she spoke. Besides, he'd already guaranteed her family was lost to her with his actions toward Crithriel, Nathiel and Duvainiel. What was the point in cooperating anymore? The other Akira could hold nothing over her anymore. "Those in Avarikal are afraid that if Kahilnar takes the throne, rules all Rhûn, then he will make war on the Avarikalen like many of his forefathers have done before him. The only reason the Avarikalen think they have not been attacked for so long is because Rhûn is at war with itself. They think that if they help Kilicar, then he will leave them in peace for their aid."

Renegade leaned back against an oak tree, folding his arms even as he glanced toward the trees as Mountain appeared. The giant of a man seemed to have heard the conversation - the Empath part anyway - and he now went to Noruiel's side, silently checking her over as if he thought the golden-haired elf might have harmed her. Noruiel smiled just a bit. If only he knew the truth. "I'm fine, Hiro Mountain."

Dark eyes looked down at her, unconvinced, but then went to focus on Renegade as the elf spoke, his voice not loud, but not quiet either, somewhere in between and deep. Noruiel found it strange that she liked it. She shouldn't have liked anything about him. He didn't like her. She had to remember that...even if what she found herself wanting was that they could come to some kind of understanding. He didn't have to be her friend, but it would be nice if she could at least trust him. Or was that was she was already doing? Or was she just telling him this because she felt like there was no hope anymore? Maybe it was both.

"That doesn't make sense. Empaths are arrogant, but not stupid, not all of them anyway. They can not really expect Kilicar to honor any agreement he might make with them."

Noruiel smiled, an opened-mouth smile she'd never given the elf. Ever. It was an expression of approval, but also dangerous in some way and it made Renegade tense because it ignited something in him he was not aware existed. Then the half-elf spoke and the _thing_ faded away again as he focused on her words. It wasn't gone, though, and he knew it. He just didn't want to think about it right now...or think about the look Mountain cast him.

"They don't. This is the deception, the lie that has been told to the people of Avarikal so they will cooperate. The Már Osellëo-Akira can not yet reveal that the majority of Akira in positions of power have gone dark. Sister Crithriel, the Akira that was controlling me, she shouldn't have that kind of power, not like that. She and others have been gathering knowledge of Dark Arts from Kilicar or perhaps from whoever taught him. They want what Kilicar wants and the Avarikalen people are letting them achieve it because they don't know any better. The Empaths have no illusions that Kilicar will keep any agreement with them, but they think if they gain enough power now, they will soon be able to control him and through him, Rhûn along with their own people of Avarikal."

"The Empaths have always had a strong hold in Avarikal." It was Mountain, his voice quiet and Noruiel nodded. "If they can gain enough power during this war, they can rule Avarikal instead of using the few puppet Lords they already have under their control."

"You are helping these people? You've been trying to gain the Rebel's trust. Why? So you can betray them?" The clear disgust in Renegade's voice instantly made the Akira bristle and her eyes flared from blue to dark brown instantly, her entire demeanor angry. It made Sen growl low and become more alert, but he stayed where he was, waiting for a signal that never came from his mistress as she spoke to the elf instead, her voice a growl of fury. "I do NOTHING for them willingly! They took me from my family and they use my father, brothers and sister against me. They are NOT my people and don't you DARE say otherwise! I do the bare minimum of what they expect of me. I want to hurt no one, but it is a VERY thin line I walk, Vahrin!"

"Then why haven't you fought back? Why haven't you tried?" The golden-haired elf refused to back down before her anger, feeling no need to do so and Mountain grabbed Noruiel's shoulder gently, but firmly when she took a step forward, looking murderous. Noruiel let him stop her physically, but her mouth was beyond even her control right now. She didn't want to control it, either. "Not everyone can simply run away from or kill everything that gets in their way. Sometimes a person has to _think_ about the consequences of such a thing BEFORE they make a decision." Her barbed words were partly built on the few facts she knew about the elf and the few guesses she had as well. It would seem her thoughts not far off as Renegade's eyes lightened to a steady blue in anger of his own, his voice cold.

"Sometimes killing is the only way."

"Yes." Noruiel's ready agreement, her now calm voice, seemed to throw the elf off and he narrowed eyes that grew darker instantly as he thought, trying to figure out just what she was saying, what she was doing really as her emotions were sending his own on a roller coaster of ups and downs. The Akira met his gaze and sighed. "I am coming to see that killing might be the only way of getting my family back. Or at least it's going to play a part." She looked toward Sentinel and the Sertek stood, only staying on all fours as the branches of the trees around them were hanging low, and approached her. Noruiel scratched his head gently and spoke quietly.

"The Akira, Kilicar...they want you because of how you kill, don't they?" Dark blue eyes looked over into dark brown ones and Renegade eyes were hard, but he nodded sharply, saying nothing. Noruiel nodded, too, thoughtful as she looked back at Sen. "The other Akira now know you are here. Kilicar knows you are here. Be careful, Renegade. I don't know what they want you for, not fully, but I hope to never see you or Mountain in Avarikal unless it be of your own free will."

She said nothing more, simply leaving quietly, wearily, but with a set of purpose in her shoulders as Sen followed her into the forest and back to camp, growling at the elf as he went by. Renegade looked after them and Mountain spoke quietly. "She is going to leave the Rebels."

The elf said nothing and didn't move, almost like he didn't hear the large man. He did, though, and he knew Mountain spoke truly. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew...he knew now that he no longer hated Noruiel. When that had happened and how he now felt about her were both up in the air, but...he didn't hate her. The fact surprised him nearly as much as his own confusion over the thought of her leaving did. He didn't...want her to leave. Or was it that he didn't want her to leave knowing where she was going and what she could be getting into? Ugh, that was worse then simply caring that she was leaving at all, wasn't it?

Renegade finally looked away from the direction she'd gone, shaking his head like that would clear away the circling, annoying thoughts. He only came face to face with Mountain, though, and in a way that was worse as the large man had a knowing look about him. The kind of look that after five hundred and fifty years, Renegade had come to know well...and avoid with all passion. He couldn't escape it now, though, much as he really, really wanted to. When Mountain gained that_ look_ he forced Renegade to face things about himself, things about a situation, he'd rather not acknowledge. His Second was really good at not letting him wiggle out of it, too.

"She's going to need help."

"She has the monster." The elf looked away from the man's gaze, glaring at the forest instead in a vain attempt to ignore the looming conversation. Mountain wasn't about to let him off the hook, though. His Second never did and he was the only one Renegade let get away with that. "You know that you are no longer safe here. You're endangering the Sercecet and the Rebels. You're not doing anyone any good here and I know you don't care about that, but even you have to admit that there is much more at stake this time. Your decision effect many now."

Renegade gave a hissing sigh, not wanting to hear this, but having very little choice but to acknowledge the truth of the matter. Still, he was stubborn. "How would it be any better if I went where the Empaths want me to go?"

"Answer your own question, Elfling." There was an impatient, reprimanding tone in Mountain's voice and Renegade was once again reminded of what Mountain claimed he was. He was still unsure, even after all this time if he believed the other male's story, though. Still, the giant man had a point...even if the elf didn't want to admit it. He did, though, sighing as he ran a hand through his long gold hair, frustrated, but grudgingly accepting of the idea, too.

"The Empaths wouldn't expect me to come to them. It wouldn't be in the way they want and they wouldn't be prepared for it." It might actually be the safest place for him in truth. Not that Renegade cared about safety. His specialty was killing, destroying. One didn't do those kinds of things if one was safe, did they? Still, he wasn't helping the Rebel's cause. Of that Mountain was extremely correct and much as he didn't really care one way or another, he knew the Rebels would be the better side to win this war. He really shouldn't be hindering them.

"If you travel with Moon, she can help you with the land and the people. It might also fool the other Akira into thinking she has completed her mission and they could spare her family."

Renegade raised a brow at his Second. "Is that supposed to entice me?"

Mountain sighed and gave the elf a stern glare. "You are not as cold as you would like everyone to think, Maethorion, Son of Ilfirino. You know the correct decision to make. It is your choice and you know I will follow you wherever you lead even if it be to pledge your allegiance to Kilicar, but I would rather you make an honorable choice this time, Elfling."

Maethorion looked away, swallowing hard, his jaw locked for a long minute before he spoke, still not looking at the larger man. "I _am_ cold, Alejandro. I feel no warmth anymore unless it be the heat of blood on my hands. Why are you still here? What flawed belief do you have in me that makes you stay?"

"Ah, Elfling. You still don't believe what I have told you many times over, do you?"

The elf smiled slightly, glancing at Alejandro as the man leaned his shoulder against a tree, his arms folding. "That you were assigned to me even before my birth and that your people can only take physical form once the one they are supposed to guard over is born? You know I don't believe that."

"Then how do you explain my age unless it be because I am meant to live as long as you do?"

Maethorion shook his head, looking at the forest floor at his feet, folding his own arms. "You're half elven."

"Do I LOOK half elven to you?"

The elf had to admit that the possibility seemed extremely far-fetched. Alejandro...he was huge and that was a polite way of putting it. He had muscle that was completely man-like, not bearing any resemblance to Maethorion's own strong, but slender build. The large man was solid and his ears completely rounded. He grew facial hair and was hairy on his chest, arms and legs, too. He carried none of the traits of an elf unless it be his ability to walk like one, though, Maethorion had observed that Alejandro left prints in the snow. No, it was very unlikely that his Second had any elven blood at all. And yet, he'd lived one thousand, three hundred years, as long as Maethorion himself, if Alejandro was to be believed. And maybe even longer than that if the larger man was to REALLY be believed because that would mean that Alejandro had only taken a _physical_ form when the elf was born.

"No, you don't look half elven. Or even a quarter elven." Maethorion said the words grudgingly. He never won this conversation. It always ended the same way and now Mountain raised a brow, a smile twitching at his mouth. "So why have I lived this long?" He clearly expected the elf's customary response of shrugging off the conversation, but Maethorion wasn't feeling very normal at the moment and his eyes narrowed, studying his Second.

"Fine. Let us say you are correct. You took physical form when I was born and you found me after I ran away from my village. Fine, I can play along with that idea for the moment. What I don't understand, however, is why you ACCEPTED being Veshan Aldsinao. Why didn't you demand a different assignment? Why would you choose _me_?"

Alejandro laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, Elfling. You still do not understand, do you? _I_ didn't choose you. I had no say in the matter. I was chosen for _you_ and you for _me_ by the One who knows more than we could ever fathom. My purpose for being is to protect you and help you grow and learn, to be whatever you need me to be whether that be the role of a father, a brother, a friend, a teacher... That is all I desire to do and it is the way I was made to be. I find contentment in it. I am not dissatisfied with what the Creator gave me."

"But WHY were you assigned to me? What is wrong with me that is not wrong with everyone else in this world? I have not seen ones such as you following every elf around." It was a question he'd never dared ask before. He hadn't wanted to know the answer and anytime Alejandro seemed to show a desire to explain more about all this to him, he'd closed the large man down and left. He hadn't wanted to know, but now...for a strange reason he couldn't fathom, it suddenly mattered and his Second smiled.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with you. You are _special_, Maethorion. That is not wrong."

"I kill people. How is that special?" He nearly snarled the question, angry and Alejandro shook his head, appearing saddened. "You're not ready to know. You not ready to know because all you see yourself as is a destroyer and that is not true, Elfling. When you can see something else other than blood when you look at yourself in the water then I will tell you."

Maethorion didn't respond, his eyes now closed and his hair shielding his face. When he looked back up, it was with a closed-off expression, impassive as he nodded. The elf sighed softly, pushing away from the oak. "I will think about what you said concerning the Akira." It was the only thing he'd say as he refused to look at Alejandro, disappearing silently into the trees in the direction of the camp.

The large man left behind sighed and looked up at the sky through the trees. "You are working on him, right?" The man seemed to hear an answer, like the wind whispering through the leaves and he sighed, but smiled and nodded. "I'll continue to trust You, then. Surely You know Your son better than I do."

Warm laughter seemed to rustle in the leaves of the forest.

* * *

_Same day...Kingdom of Ar-Hihn, the forest of Bik Grov o Dolo..._

* * *

There were two types of women in Rhûn. Two subtle forces behind the powerful men that ran the four Kingdoms. The first kind of women were the meek ones, the females who looked pretty, but knew their place. They were delicate, easily scared, subdued. They never lasted long. They were used and discarded, bargaining chips and trophies. They never fought back and accepted their lot in life. The second type of women were those who fought back. They did so wisely, though, secretly. They refused to lose themselves and their hope. They adapted and remained strong, accepting the challenges thrown at them but not submitting to the difficulty of the task.

Asada, Princess of Ar-Hihn, was such a woman. She belonged to the latter group in the same way her young sister, Eleem, would belong to the first group. The desire to protect her sister was just one of the many reasons that the oldest child of King Hisan was acting as she was now. What she was doing could easily cost her life, but in Asada's way of thinking, the way she was living now was not life anyway. Forced to marry Kilicar and perform all the rites that went with it, she felt a violated, a prisoner in her own home and all she wanted now was to make sure the future was brighter for her siblings than her present was now.

With the increase of Sertek roaming the halls of her former Kingdom, the foul creatures that dwelled in the woods and courtyards, men of ill-reputation and heart pouring in from all corners of Rhûn, Asada knew her days were numbered anyway. Soon Kilicar would not need her to hold the title to Ar-Hihn. His strength would be enough, but she was determined to undermine him in any way possible until the point of her demise.

The Princess now glanced back over her shoulder nervously, eying the door across the dark room warily and then looking back down at the message she was painstakingly writing on the smallest of parchments. A messenger falcon had come from the Rebels only yesterday and though Asada could not fathom HOW the bird had known to come here - she couldn't have known that Alagos, able to speak any language, had told the bird where to go - she was grateful it had. The bird was now with her brother Zaid, but they were both writing messages to send back to the Rebels, each of them having information the other person did not.

Ink stained the young woman's hands and she tried to keep them from shaking too badly as she wrote. She couldn't be caught. She wasn't even supposed to use this desk and Kilicar would be back at any moment, she knew. But the bird needed to go back to the Rebels. They had nothing to feed it and it was the only falcon they had that knew the way back to its home in the mountains. Asada had put the last bit of information down on the message when the door opened and she whirled, her black hair flying and her heart leaping into her throat. Zaid stood in the doorway and he looked just as startled as his sister did. Both of them seemed to shudder in relief, seeing each other and not who they expected, and the two siblings offered tentative smiles as Zaid came into the room. The fourteen year old hugged his sister, a year of captivity and fear, secrecy having knocked down any age or gender barriers between them and obliterating the rules they'd lived their lives by for so longer. Asada hugged him back and he kissed the top of his head, taking a deep breath before letting her brother go.

"Is the bird safe?"

"Yes. Are you done writing?"

They spoke softly and Asada nodded, blowing gently on the still wet ink before handing the small paper to her brother. Footsteps down the hall alerted them to the danger they were suddenly in and Zaid's eyes widened even as he bolted for the closet, Asada hurrying toward the window, anywhere but the desk and she kept her fingers in the folds of her dress, wishing she could wash the black stains off, but knowing there was no time. Her heart pounded in her chest and she worried for her brother who even as the door to the room opened again.

Kilicar stood in the doorway and from the way he entered the room, slowly, Asada knew there would be trouble. He was angry, but whether at her or for some offense she had not done, but would pay for, the sixteen year old did not know. She dreaded finding out, too, but could not do nothing except brace herself silently as the Dark Prince approached her. Asada tilted her chin proudly as she looked at her husband. She felt nothing by contempt for him and they both knew it. This man had killed her father, abused her siblings, had raped her even if it was under the guise of marriage, but he could not break her spirit. She was a Daughter of Rhûn. She would not be cowed, she would not cower before Kilicar. Asada nearly jumped when he touched her, though, fear in her even if she would not show it. Kilicar had grabbed her arm, his grip harsh as he pulled her hand up from the folds of her dress. Dark eyes alighted on the black smudges on her fingers and Asada closed her eyes even before he struck her, sending her spinning and crashing to the floor.

A curse was whispered from her mouth even as Kilicar spoke, the man sounding perfectly calm as she tried to right herself on arms that shook, her hair hanging around her face, hiding the tears of pain. "Who did you send the message to, Princess?"

"I do not-"

Asada gave a choked cry as a boot connected with her stomach and ribs. She curled around the injury, having heard something snap, coughing and Kilicar crouched by her head. "Do not lie to me. Who did you send the message to?"

Dark eyes met ones even darker and the female glared at her 'husband', her expression one of fire and pride. "I don't have to tell you anything. You hold nothing over me." Asada winced as she was pulled to her feet by her long hair, but managed not to cry out, gaining her footing as Kilicar hissed at her harshly, his voice grating like screeching metal on her ears. "I hold your life, Princess. I hold the life of your family."

Asada snorted, her lip beginning to bleed. "You would kill them on a whim. I matters not what I do. You can't scare me and I will not tell you what you want to know." The Princess's voice was soft, but defiant and she found herself being thrown to the ground again, feeling her wrist snap as she tried to brace her fall. The pain shot up her arm like live fire and she clenched her teeth against a scream. And then that pain was gone, replaced by one much worse as Asada felt a blade slide cleanly into her heart from her back. She gasped, her body jerking, and dark eyes quickly glazing over as the life bled from them looked toward the closet, meeting the horrified ones of her brother. Asada managed to shake her head slightly, a warning for Zaid to stay, before her body went limp, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth as her life left, as she was set free.

"There. Now you won't speak to anyone." Kilicar pulled his blade out and wiped it on the dead Princess's dress, leaving calmly, unconcerned with what he'd just done. Zaid, still in the closet, was left alone in the room with his sister and he could only stare at her, barely able to breathe past the suffocating pain that wanted to strangle his heart. Slowly, painfully, he got his limbs to move and the fourteen year old Prince crawled to Asada's side, his eyes registering horror anew at how still she was, at the blood that pooled around her. She was dead. She was dead and he'd done nothing. She was dead and for what? A message?

Zaid looked at the flowing writing on the small slip of parchment he held and for a moment he was tempted, so very tempted, to throw the thing in the fire, to rid himself of it. A still voice inside stilled the action, though, and he tightened his fist on the thing. No. Asada had sacrificed her life for this opportunity, this chance for them to help others defeat Kilicar. He wouldn't waste it.

Shaky fingers smoothed back Asada's black hair and shut her eyes gently. Zaid nearly broke down then, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. "I'll send the message, Asada. I promise." Leaving his sister was one of the hardest things Zaid had done in his young life, but in the end he made himself do it. She was dead. She didn't need him anymore. His three younger siblings did and he had a message to deliver. He'd promised. He'd send the message and then work on doing everything he could, even if it meant swearing his allegiance to this Kahilnar, to bring down his father and sister's murderer. Kilicar would never rule Rhûn if Zaid could help prevent it.

With that determination in his mind, the young Prince, made his way back to his own room where the rest of his siblings resided and the messenger bird was hidden. He kept himself hidden with long practice. It wouldn't do to be seen now. He had work to do.

His siblings were asleep when he entered the room and Zaid was incredibly grateful for that. He didn't know how he was going to tell them about Asada and he'd rather have some time to come to terms with it himself before attempting to. Zaid moved quietly about the room, relieved to see Kilicar had not been there, and he gathered the parchment and ink he needed to compose his own message to whomever had sent the bird. It had been signed by a woman named 'Nareke', but Zaid had a feeling that the message was being read by more people than just her. He hoped it was going to make some kind of difference. His sister had lost her life to this cause...

_To the Lady Nareke of the Rebels, and whomever it might concern ~_

_My sister, the Princess Asada Se-Awaseba, and I received your message the day before last. In the event that this is not a ploy set against us by the Dark Lord Kilicar to trap us, we entreat you for your aid and offer what help we can to defeat him in return. My sister is dead as of an hour by Prince Kilicar's hand while I write this to you. She gave her life to protect these secret messages and I pray dearly her sacrifice was not in vain. My sister and I agreed when we received your message that we would try to our greatest ability to fulfill your request for information to use against our common enemy. Now that I am acting alone, I make you that promise as well. If you will tell me what information you might require, specifically, I will get it for you.  
_

_In return, I urge you to make haste in your preparations. Prince Kilicar's army is growing faster than anticipated and I fear he will move soon. If The Dark Lord Kilicar is defeated and my people and family are sparred punishment for being forced to work under and for him, I will swear my allegiance willingly to the new Ruler of Rhûn._

_~ Prince Zaid Ar-Awasibn of Ar-Hihn_

Zaid knew his letter was not composed entirely like it should have been seeing he was Prince, but he was also a young man, a boy really and he was doing his best. His words were true and his intentions sincere. That would have to be enough. He hoped it would be as he got the messenger falcon from the closet and slipped the messages from him and his sister into the waterproof pouch tied to the bird's leg. Zaid went to the wind then and opened it, looking at the bird with wide dark eyes. "I know you can't understand me...but please don't be seen." With those soft words he threw the falcon into the air and watched it rise into the sky, disappearing into the clouds above as it started for its home in the Orocarni Mountains.

Only after it was lost from his sight did Zaid sink to his knees and cry.

* * *

**Reviews are like chocolate - necessary for life!**


	37. Hên

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien and Peter Jackson's work.

A/N ~ Yeah, I have very little reason for not being here for nearly three months...expect that I just didn't feel like writing for a little while...and then I just COULDN'T. The words _would_. _not_. _come_. no matter what I did. I'm sorry I made all of you wait. Hopefully I will be writing regularly again soon... No guarantees, though, unfortunately.

Elven

_Maltasercë_ = Gold Blood

_Sairalassë_ = Wise Leaf

_Ñaltanárë_ = Fire Radiance

Rhûnic

_Yllomin_ = Guardian

_Rovina_ = Great Teeth, name for an Eastern Dragon (in this case specifically female)

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

Dracon

_Aonziyn_ (Aay-on-zigh-in) = Sacrifice

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Bold is mind-speech and Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_Time-skip of a month and a half..._

* * *

**_Hên ~ Child_**

Alagos looked over the valley below and sighed, his great lungs producing some sound just for the amount of air he pushed out through his nose. The white dragon stood from the position he'd been in for the last hour as he kept watch over the valley. He signaled the dragon on the peak nearest his that he was leaving and a spout of flame shot into the air in a return signal, acceptance of the information. Alagos' amber eyes scanned the Rebel Home again, seeing nothing new, but saddened nonetheless. It had been six weeks since Amr's army had entered the valley and since then sporadic attacks by both fell beasts in small groups and a fluctuation of Sertek attacks had plagued the Rebels. They had been handled well enough, but everyone was on edge now and the Rebel Home was no longer the safe place it had been. It wouldn't be until this war was over and Alagos could feel that point drawing nearer for better or worse.

There were more caves in the mountains now than there had been before, housing women and children, storage of food and supplies. Anything they longed to keep safe from their attacking enemies was put in the caves that Kahilnar had created just three weeks ago with the power the Creator gave him. The display of power had reminded everyone that they had great weapons of their own, powerful people on their side, but as time went on...the prospect of actually seeing those kind of gifts in actions, in a war...the sheer damage it could cause scared people. But everyone knew they had no choice but to proceed with this war. Kilicar was not going to leave, this was not going to be solved peacefully.

And only the people in charge knew of Ñaltanárë's presence. She was definitely not going to go without a fight. Alagos had constantly found himself being drawn into his own mind to battle her back in the last five weeks - though, not like he had ever been drawn in the past thanks to Liska's presence - but it was getting easier in a way he was not sure he trusted to push her away. It was often hard to tell when his attacks actually drove the Maia away because she was temporarily defeated or because she had simply chosen to step back. One thing he did know for sure, though, was that she was starting to grow as wary of him as he was of her.

Ñaltanárë wanted his power and for good reason. Alagos was most often one step ahead of her now in warnings and making sure the Rebels were prepared. His gift was growing and emerging in ways he'd not thought to tap into and Alagos found that the didn't after to even search for the information he wanted often. It was just there and it had saved them from many a devastating attack both in the Rebel Home and farther out with the scouting parties.

He was the eyes and ears of this war.

Alagos knew how true that was more than most, but...it was time he went to see someone who knew things even he did not know. How they were going to speak...well, that would be interesting, but the shape-shifter was confident that if Eru willed them to communicate, they would. He stretched with a wide, fang-filled yawn, launching from his mountain perch a moment later and gliding down to the ground far below. Flying for pleasure was a novelty these days as most flights done by the dragons and Tsubasa were in fights, defending the valley and as Alagos landed he found himself missing it. The white dragon shook his large head, shaking the melancholy thoughts away with the action as he looked up and around.

The sight of him suddenly in the camp didn't make anyone nervous as they went about their various duties and Alagos had to silently marvel at the change that could occur in only a few months. Dragons were almost a common-place sight for these people and not just Char-pyk. People who had once feared or even hated dragons now accepted them as a part of life. When all this was over...the white dragon sincerely hoped this tolerance would spread. Then again...with Kahilnar as King... Alagos chuckled silently at the thought even as his form changed as he walked, becoming that of a human as he made his way to the cave that held the Rebel Leaders.

The wind caressed his hair, bringing with it a message and Alagos paused before the entrance of the cavern, frowning a little before he looked out toward the far east, over the mountains. Interesting. He knew they'd left three weeks ago, but he was slightly surprised that his gift still thought their progress important. Maybe there was more to their impromptu journey than he'd first suspected. His amber eyes slowly traveled down the mountain range and toward the north and a smile curled his lips at the whispered words he heard. Oh, that was going to be entertaining to hear about. He hoped Sharpmist didn't try to kill them...

Alagos shook his head in amusement before going the last few feet to the cave entrance and stopping there. He wouldn't go in, but he knew someone would notice him eventually. If they didn't, he'd draw attention to himself, but he doubted he'd have to. These people were wound so tight at the moment that they noticed everything even when they didn't want to. It was the necessity of staying safe at this point in time.

Yileke was the first to look up at his presence, deaf though she was, and hazel eyes met amber ones with an understanding that Alagos almost found strange to see in someone else's gaze. Usually he was the one with that expression. The brown-haired woman looked away from him after a long moment and then at her sister who was speaking animatedly with Amr, Daerhael, Tigeki, Katun and the Ranger twins, Thalbor and Taurnar. The odd group represented almost every race of Free people in Arda and certainly almost every race of human. And they were actually speaking civilly if a little loudly and forcefully, each intent on making their opinions known...but also listening to those of others. It was a progress Alagos was strangely proud of. He'd seen many groups of people gather together, but this was the first one since the War of the Ring nearly a year ago that had shown such potential.

His amber eyes traveled over Amr and Katun, standing close beside each other, but seemingly trying to act like it meant nothing. Anyone who looked at them knew it did. There was an alliance just waiting to happen there, love there if he ever saw it. Alagos' fingers rubbed against the white ring on his finger. He did know love. Yes, there was a chance for peace there between the East and the South. A true peace because Kahilnar would not merely use his sister as a bargaining chip. He cared for Katun and he would want to make sure she was in good hands...and it helped that the Easterling was friends with the future king of Harad, Amr, too...and that Kahilnar was a future king himself. There would be good things coming about there.

Alagos gift stirred just subtly, a whisper of a voice, drawing his attention to something that surprised him. Nareke...and Thalbor? The shape-shifter blinked, seeing what he had not before. Glances...small smiles that were gone as fast as they appeared, intent listening expressions... By the Valar! They were taken with each other! He found himself smiling and Alagos chuckled inwardly again. Oh, he'd have to tell Gweltari about that. She'd tease her brother to no end. Revenge was always so sweet...especially since the four of them had been in a prank war since the incident at the wedding... Really, you would have thought the twins could deal with being dunked in the nearly frigid waters of the lake like grown men...but no.

Yes, he'd be telling his wife about her brother's interest in Nareke...and perhaps Kahilnar, too as it would be priceless to see the look on Thalbor's face when the Easterling approached him about it...

The shape-shifter's attention refocused quickly as Liska - beside him and eerily quiet as always - growled just slightly at the approaching Yileke. Alagos gave the cream-colored Vultsi a look of warning and she sniffed disdainfully, but stalked away, though, she didn't go far. Alagos ignored her once more, finding it the easiest interaction between them, and looked back at the brown-haired woman who approached, amazed all over again how similar she and her identical twin looked like their mother. It was like he was seeing Vaanya all over again, but...stronger. The twins were much stronger than their mother had been...but in different ways. Yileke had her mother's gentle nature, though, and when she gestured for Alagos to follow her, he did...out of the cave. He hadn't gone further than the entrance and Yileke seemed to know why, not questioning it as she led him to the slope over the cave and simply sat.

Alagos did the same, both of them perfectly comfortable in each others' presence despite the fact that they'd never really interacted on their own before. There was just something about the knowledge they shared, similar but different that connected them and brought as ease forward that they didn't always have with others. Nothing they said was truly going to shock the other and it was almost relieving to know. Still, even if he wasn't shocked, Yileke surprised him when she smiled easily and starting to move her fingers slowly. The shape-shifter watched for a long moment...and then he understood. Language. It was a language of hand signals! And he'd understand it because he was part knowledge dragon and they understood any language once it was spoken - or in this case shown - to them, but...how had she learned something like that?

_You can understand me, yes?_

_I can. How did you learn to talk with your hands?_

Yileke smiled again, both of them completely silent. Her because she could not hear herself and he because he could not make sound. It was odd, but at least they both could see! A blessing if he ever recognized one. _My sister and I started doing it when we were young. We wanted to speak to each other and so we simply started assigning a hand gesture to a word. It was difficult at first, but it's been thirty-eight years. We've perfected it by this point, though, we don't tend to do it in front of people. They find it strange._

Alagos nodded, understanding all too well and he paused for a long moment, not sure what he wanted to say next, a frown coming to his face as he drew a leg up to his chest, an arm resting easily on his knee. Yileke seemed to already know what was on his mind, however, and she smiled a little, somehow the simple expression comforting and sure all at the same time._ You fear the Maiar have little to teach you anymore. You fear the time to truly face your enemy is drawing closer and you are not ready._

_Yes._

The white-haired male didn't know what further to say. Maltasercë andSairalassë had been showing him everything they could and he'd been expanding on it, learning how to utilize what he was told and learning far more than that every time he faced the Maia, got a glimpse into her mind.Ñaltanárë had not frequented his mind in nearly a week now and only short, vicious visits before that. She was growing wary of him even as she was still determined to have him as her own, but...Alagos was unsure she was not just bidding her time. He was only a dragon. She was a Maia. Her power was greater than his when it came to strength of will, ability and as soon as she was able to channel it all toward him and not for many different goals...he didn't know if he'd be able to stand against her.

He would try, though.

_You are getting stronger. Has the Creator not told you He is with you? Why then do you doubt? Why do you fear, Son of Dragons?_

Goosebumps ran along Alagos' skin at the light in Yileke's hazel eyes, a glowing purity that spoke to his heart more than his mind. He had been drawn here, to Yileke, because she was a vessel of the Creator in the same kind of way Kahilnar was...in the same kind of way Mahayre was, though, no one yet knew it. The bloodline of Diraron was potent for servants of Eru and Yileke was the only one with tendencies for prophecies. If Alagos had been able to, he would have talked with the immortal, Arienel. She had foresight, a powerful tool and one they all could have used, but Yileke's gift of prophesying would have to do. It was powerful in its own right as well, but less reliable in the fact that she couldn't control it at all or even what she was given to say. The shape-shifter knew it was his best bet right now, though.

Still, Yileke's words made him sigh and his amber eyes were conflicted, his hand movement slow with thought. _I believe that the Creator chose me for His purpose, but...I just find it hard to believe He chose correctly. _He knew he shouldn't. Eru knew His creations. He knew what they were capable of and He knew their paths in life, He'd made that more than clear to Alagos many times. But still the shape-shifter doubted and he knew that was a failing he needed to work on._  
_

_Eru_ _does not make mistakes._

Yileke's words echoed his own thoughts completely and Alagos put his head in his hands for a long moment, feeling like he might cry. He knew - he KNEW - in his heart that the Creator knew what He was doing. If He said Alagos could defeat the Maia then he could. There was just a pestering, tugging doubt in the shape-shifter's mind that reminded him of all the failures he'd ever endured in his life...against enemies that were not of the same classÑaltanárë fell in to. If he couldn't defeat human captors, how was he to defeat a Maia? A Maia who had given him to his human captors, who had hounded his steps for years without him even realizing it...how was he to kill someone like that? If he was even to kill her...how he was to defeatÑaltanárë hadn't really been clear now that he thought about it.

_I am not alone...right?_

Alagos had looked up to sign the question and Yileke smiled softly, her hand coming out to slip into his own comfortingly, hazel eyes bright with light, her entire face seeming to glow with it._ You are never alone and you never will be. This a promised given to you and to your decedents on to the ending of the world. You and yours will never be alone, never far from the Father's sight, shape-shifter._ Yileke's hands stilled for a long moment and by the way her eyelids flickered when she shut her eyes, Alagos knew to not interrupt her and when she opened her eyes, they were hazel once more, clear, but she 'spoke' again when she focused on him, her hand touching his chest, his heart, before she pulled it away again, meeting his amber gaze.

_Your heart will be your greatest weapon against this foe, Son of Dragons. Your mind will betray you. It will be your heart that defeats the Maia, your heart and your faith. I do not know how this will come about or even what it truly means, but that is the message I am to deliver to you. And I am to tell you to speak your question that plagues you so and causes you to fear. Speak what you have come here to ask.  
_

Alagos closed his eyes tightly for a long moment before he took a steadying breath, feeling like once again nothing made sense and he was walking blind. He hated walking into something blind... Amber eyes opened, searching, wanting answers but at the same time not wanting to know at all. It was the story of his life it seemed; wanting to know and dreading knowing, not really having a choice at all in the matter. He just wanted this to be over with, for better or worse. Waiting was worse than anything and the army here understood that, too. All they were doing now was waiting. They were ready to march...all they had to do was wait for the right time to do so. He'd felt like that most of his life.

_My father...made a prophecy concerning me. 'Talikan will you be for your gift, but Yllomin will be what you become. Storm of Wind you shall be called. Aonziyn are you truly named for this will surely be your bane'._ The shape-shifter ran a shaky hand through his white hair, ignoring when it fell back in his scared eyes as he looked down and then up, hardly able to get his hands to ask the question as Yileke watched him patiently, seeming to understand every word he'd said without translation._ Am I going to die?_

Yileke sighed and shook her head, looking saddened. She didn't answer for a long moment and Alagos attempted to keep his suddenly pounding heart from leaping into his throat. Finally she started signing again, looking back at him with steady hazel eyes that helped to slow his heart and soothe the dread he felt._ That is not for me to know. I wish I could tell you, yes or no, but I cannot because I do not know. That has not been revealed to me. But...why do you think 'sacrifice' means your life? Why not the life of someone dear to you? A sacrifice of something you love? Or something you can do? Why does it have to be your life?_

Alagos stared at her, at a loss. He had always thought...no, assumed that it meant his life. But what if it didn't? The thought that he might lose Gweltari or Kahilnar, the twins...Sharpmist...damn, there were so many important people in his life now! How had that happened? The thought was almost a funny one if he truly looked at it, but as it was, Alagos couldn't see the amusement in it right now. He...didn't care what happened to him if his life was not taken. If the sacrifice was something from him, something he could give or do...he'd do it. If it was someone he loved, though...Alagos knew he'd fight. He'd fight with everything he had to keep them with him, safe. He couldn't lose Gweltari. He couldn't lose Kahilnar or even Sharpmist. He couldn't lose anyone he'd let into his life, but especially not those three. They were his family.

Yileke had said it wasn't for her to know, however, her words had given him both something to fear, but also a reason to hope. He was grateful for it. Alagos sighed and shook his head, looking out at the expanse of tents and people milling a short distance below them. His amber eyes came back to hazel, worried and yet resolved, too._ I don't know why I have always thought it meant my death. Perhaps it doesn't, but...your words do not bring a great deal of comfort._

_Sometimes the truth is like that. You should know that well enough, Son of Dragons._

Alagos nodded, suddenly feeling mentally tired, old in a way he knew he shouldn't. He was only four hundred-ish years! That was young for his species, but he'd seen far more than many dragons twice his age had, he'd endured more and sometimes he simply felt like he'd seen and done too much already. Still, with this 'age' came wisdom the exceeded many dragons twice his age, too, and Alagos could now accept what Yileke said because of it. _I do._

Yileke smiled and stood gracefully and Alagos followed her up, watching as she signed again, looking off into the camp once more, not even needing to see her hands as she grew thoughtful. _I know you do. You are far older than your years and you know much...but I think even this information might surprise you. My sister and brother may bicker and disagree, but they both await your word to move the army._

_What? _To say Alagos was surprised by that would be an understatement and he blinked at her, frowning._ Why?_

Yileke grinned, looking like she wanted to laugh and the shape-shifter understood that feeling well._ You are our most potent source of information, shape-shifter. You can predict attacks, warn against them and they both know that you have an inner knowledge of the Maia's movement and plans. If anyone is going to tell them when it is time, they know it will be you. You will give them the signal. They only wait for it. You are our secret weapon in this war whether you planned to become thus or not._

_I am not important in this war. Your brother is._

_He wouldn't be here if it were not for you. I was given a prophecy, a taste of what each of you would bring and I would share them with you now. _Yileke closed her eyes and when they next opened Alagos saw they were slightly distant, remembering in a way he found familiar._ These were the words given me concerning you and your wife, my brother: __'One, with curly hair, she will be an Empath. I hear her approaching steps, light and yet swift, coming with fury.' Your wife is living up to the words spoken of her, shape-shifter. She stirs the hearts of all those around her, she sparks fire with her words and steadies with her hands. Then there is you: '_Another with hair like snow and the eyes of a wolf. He is hurt, but healing. His steps, I hear them with the Empath's. They are the steps of a teacher, but also like those who's footfalls bring great change.' Yileke smiled, her hazel eyes holding his amber and not letting go with a strength that was surprising.

_You have brought more change than I could possibly have imagined, Son of Dragons, and your task, I feel, has only just begun. The words concerning my brother concern you as well, though, I did not truly see this at first. '__I hear the coming of a Storm. The earth shakes and the air crackles with lightning that sears the very sky. His footsteps are the sound of war, of justice. The earth knows blood, but also water and cleansing. The Roniysr comes.'_

Alagos raised a brow, feeling a chill sweep his skin, but curious as to how that particular prophecy said anything about him. It seemed perfectly clear who it was about._ Your brother is the Storm. Not me. How does that say anything about me?_

_My brother may be the Storm, but you are one of the lightning bolts within it and everyone knows that lightning is the most dangerous part of the Storm aside from the flooding rains. All I am saying is that you should not discard your worth and importance in this war, Son of Dragons. This war would not have a chance for success without your presence and the way you direct others. Never forget it, shape-shifter._

Alagos shook his head, but it was more because he didn't believe her words than anything else. It wasn't true denial, but it was far from acceptance, too. Yileke only smiled at him, though, and looked out over the valley again. _Your mate is in need of you._

The shape-shifter blinked, not really understanding for a long moment her signs, surprised by them, and then he felt the tug on the bond he shared with Gweltari. It was urgent and he gave one glance to Yileke, saw her smile at him in a silent goodbye and then he was gone, springing away and landing on four paws, a wolf, as he sprinted through the camp.

* * *

**"You fly like a fledgling duck. Keep your wings steady!"**

**"It is harder than it looks, Rovina! I'm not a damn dragon!"**

Sharpmist raised an eye ridge, gliding lazily in the air in circles around her struggling bonded. **"Technically you are part dragon, just pathetically mixed with two-leg blood, too. Now concentrate!"** The last bit was said with a snarl as Sharpmist flew by him quickly, clearly showing off and Kahilnar glared balefully at the white dragoness before he yelped, realizing he was falling from the sky again as his wings stilled. He put effort into making them work again, supporting his weight and looked down at the ground far below. Damn, why had he wanted to do this again?

Sure he wanted to fly, but at the risk of breaking his neck? It almost seemed like he wasn't getting any better at this, no matter how much he practiced. One would have thought that after a month of trying he'd at least be able to remember to keep his wings moving even while distracted. And steering... His tail behind him alternated between actually being helpful, keeping him balanced and then just weighing him down and making him flip end over end as it decided to do something entirely unhelpful like curl around his leg. Controlling the thing was much more difficult in the air when he had to focus on making is wings move, muscles straining in a way they were not used to even after four weeks - though, they WERE stronger now - and his mind trying to adjust to the wind patterns, knowing when to tip his body, when to fold his wings, when to flap and when to glide, how much he should fight the wind and when to let it have its way. And this blasted tail! It really didn't help that Sharpmist's help was less than gentle and her words even less so.

He'd been insulted more in the last hour than he had in weeks by the battle dragoness as she watched him with amused, but calculating red eyes. Apparently he was doing a particularly bad job of this flying thing today and apparently Sharpmist agreed with this thoughts on the matter, too, though, she always managed to mock him even if they were his thoughts.** "Shouldn't this be natural to you?"**

**"Does this LOOK natural to me!"**

Kahilnar's wings gave a strong flap with his anger and he found himself almost shooting above Sharpmist's head and then rolling through the air. He did manage to steady himself this time and shook his head, black hair wild around his head and Sharpmist snorted at the affect, blowing a smoke cloud at him with her actions. Kahilnar coughed and dropped in his flight again. This time he found his body draped over a roughly scaled neck as the dragoness caught him and Sharpmist looked back at him, her blood red eyes clearly mocking. **"Perhaps that is enough practice for the day, dragonling."**

**"You start calling me that and I swear, Rovina..."** He left the threat unfinished, wings sagging in relief and the dragoness' chest rumbled in a chuckle as she glided smoothly for the ground, almost smug as she landed, showing off once more. Kahilnar growled indistinguishable curses at her and Sharpmist only growled back, her mind in his own not needing to hear the words. She knew them anyway and Kahilnar found himself having to duck a tail strike as he slipped off the dragoness' neck. He ducked and then promptly tripped over his green tail as it tangled with his feet. The Easterling gave a yelp as he hit the ground and then slowly turned over with a groan as the breath came back to his lungs.

Sharpmist's fangs gleamed in the sunlight as she laughed and Kahilnar glared at her and then at his tail, flopping back to the ground on his wings and not even caring as he looked up at the sky. He was never going to get this, was he? If he was truthful with himself did he even need to? He could very easily just be a dragon rider and be fine with that, right? Right now the thought sounded like a good one, especially when so many things in his life were hard enough, complicated enough as it was. He didn't HAVE to add this to it...

**"I give up."** His tail shrank away without much though, as did his wings - he DID have a pretty good control over his changing now, even if some shapes gave him more trouble than other - as he spoke and he found his view of the clouds blocked by a head nearly as big as his body, red eyes looking down into his green with a harsh expression, and yet something else lurking Sharpmist's gaze, something that Kahilnar was seeing more and more. It was something he was almost afraid of understanding...because he knew it was in his eyes, too. **"No you don't."**

**"Yes, I do."**

It was stubbornly said, with some actual conviction that Sharpmist seemed to have sensed even before he did, and Kahilnar grunted as a clawed foot came down on his chest with anything but gentle pressure and Sharpmist snarled at him, sudden anger in the sound. **"No, you don't."** she hissed and Kahilnar snarled back, fangs growing in his mouth, a new tendency he seemed to have now when angered suddenly...or just when he argued with the dragoness. In some strange way, too, he thought Sharpmist genuinely liked the look as that _something_ always gleamed stronger in her red eyes whenever he did it. He now shoved the claws off his chest, knowing Sharpmist let him and hating the fact, but standing, his entire body vibrating with frustration and built up stress, tension. He wracked a hand back through his hair and glared at the dragoness with a scathing fury that she didn't shrink from, merely watching him as he paced.

**"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Rovina! And you demanding that I get it right isn't helping!"**

**"It's not harming either. Your efforts are still weak and pathetic no matter what I say."**

Sharpmist roared, surprised and instantly enraged as pain erupted in her head, Kahilnar's vicious strike at her mind unexpected. She focused on him swiftly, ready to snap back at him only to see anger in his now black eyes, but also a flicker of hurt and the dragoness snarled deep in her throat, but didn't lash back. In fact, she was almost proud of him for lashing out at her and when her fanged mouth approached the Easterling he didn't flinch back, his gaze hardening as he looked at her. Sharpmist smiled, blowing his black hair back from his face in a rare gesture of grudging affection.

**"Whether or not you can fly has no bearing on what kind of leader you are, Miharq. Whether or not you give up when a challenge truly gets difficult does."**

Kahilnar looked away, the wind teasing his black hair into his green eyes as he avoided the dragoness' red ones for a long moment. Sharpmist merely watched him and after a time the power of her gaze along drew the Easterling's attention back to her and their eyes met again. Sharpmist growled low in her throat, not liking the vulnerability in her bonded's eyes, but it brought up an answering emotion in her, a protective one that she could tolerate. It was becoming easier to do, too. Kahilnar was her mate, whether he knew that or not didn't matter. As his mate, she was to meet his needs, even if he was having a weak moment that didn't make her at all comfortable.

**"What if I fail? Everyone is looking at me, in some way or another, to make this war right. What if I can't? What if I can't be a King?"**

**"You can. That's not the problem. Tell the truth."**

Kahilnar looked at the dragoness for a long moment and finally he felt the dormant emotions he'd been keeping so carefully suppressed bubbling to the surface until they poured from him in a torrent of anger and frustration. **"What if I don't WANT to be the King of all ****Rhûn**! What if I don't want to do _any_ of this! No one asked if I wanted to fight in a war or if I wanted to be in charge of all these people, or if I wanted to defeat my brother or deal with Vultsi or dragons, or Rebels! No one ASKED if I wanted to be a dragon rider or the Roniysr! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" The Easterling screamed the last words, falling to his knees and slamming his fists against the stone beneath him. A concussion rippled through the ground, all his helpless anger and confusion behind it, his power. The earth stilled again, though, and Kahilnar sighed out slowly and didn't resist when a careful, large, claw came under his chin, lifting it to meet blood red eyes.

**"If you don't want any of it, then walk away. Who will stop you, Easterling? Who could stop you? If you don't want this then get on my back and we'll fly away."**

**"We..I...I can't!"** Kahilnar's thoughts whirled because he knew Sharpmist meant what she offered. She wouldn't make him stay. She'd help him leave. And he was still angry, wanted to accept what she offered, but...he couldn't...no, he wouldn't. He...didn't want to. Not really. He was just...tired, stressed...resentful to a degree. He felt like he'd had no say, no choice in the turns his life had taken. He wouldn't trade some of them for anything, but others...

_Will you only accept the good and not the bad?_

Kahilnar started, instinctively looking up and around for the Voice. He, of course, saw no one but Sharpmist and the dragoness was watching him carefully but didn't speak, watching his thoughts, but not interfering. The Voice spoke again, though, and the Easterling listened, wanting answers, wanting the comfort and sense of peace only his Creator could give him. And it came, wrapping around his heart in a flood of warmth that made Kahilnar relax and brought tears springing to his eyes before he closed them, shoulders slumped and head down.

_Do you truly believe, My Son, that you had no choice in the paths you have taken? I set the better paths before you and the Dark One sets the rest. You choose which you shall follow. Do you believe Me to have forced your choices?_

_"No. I...I had the choice to choose the wrong path. I know I did. I just feel...so helpless...like everything is spinning out of control."_

A chuckle swelled like a warm wind, the crashing of waves over Kahilnar and he felt both like crying and yet laughing, settling on a smile he could not help as he listened to the Maker's words, as they seeped deep into him once more, calming his turbulent soul, stilling the fear in his heart...even if his mind still felt like it was running much too fast for him to ever clearly make out all the thoughts that dwelled within. Maybe it was better that he didn't?

_Nothing is out of My control, Kahilnar. Nothing. Everything good and bad that must or can happen has already passed through My hands before it ever hits My children. Nothing ever happens that I am not aware of it._

_"That doesn't make it any easier to deal with."_ Kahilnar didn't FEEL like he was arguing. He knew his Maker was right, didn't doubt that, but to him it didn't change that he felt overwhelmed and like he wasn't the right person for the tasks set before him. Still, he knew he WAS whining. He also knew that it would pass and Eru would wait him out, patiently, just like a father might before setting their child out to try again and not give up.

_With Me, all is possible._

_"I know."_

_I never call those who have everything, My Son. I call those who have nothing. I call those who will need My hand, My guidance every step of the way. I call those who will lean into Me when the path grows rocky and the waters uncertain. I have called you._

_"Then please...give me the strength and the wisdom to help these people! Please, help me to know what to do!"_ The plea was suddenly heartfelt, desperate, but confident too and Kahilnar felt warmth wrap around him and light seemed to almost explode behind his lids as the Creator laughed, His voice a gentle wind in the Easterling's heart. _Ask and you shall receive, My Son. I will be with you._

Kahilnar felt the almost physical Presence leave, seeping away slowly and he sighed, looking down at his hands now resting gently on his legs, no longer clenched. The anger had run out of him to be replaced with a sense of confident peace. He didn't feel tranquil, not really, but his spirit had calmed and that helped his mind somewhat. The Easterling looked up after a moment and met the red eyes of the still quiet dragoness. Kahilnar raised a brow at the look she was giving him.

**"What?"**

**"Are you done moping?"**

**"I was not moping!"**

**"Hrmph."**

Green eyes flashed as Kahilnar stood, shoving the dragoness' nose away. **"I wasn't moping. I was yelling."**

**"Dragon-moping."**

**"Shut up."**

Sharpmist rumbled a chuckling growl and looked out toward the sky again, down at the ground below the cliff. She looked back at her bonded and tilted her head, red eyes narrowed as she abruptly changed the subject, nothing surprising to Kahilnar who followed right along, their minds more connected than they'd ever been in the past. They didn't even have to work at anymore and like violent water on rock, they'd forced each other to adapt, chipping away at the roughness until they found their balance, flowing around and into each other. There were still turbulent crashing waves that pushed and struggled in opposite directions from each of them, but those were easily overcome in some way or another. The Rishten was determined they get along and not kill each other.

Neither Kahilnar or Sharpmist couldn't understand why this was...

**"You are afraid of falling, aren't you?"**

Kahilnar's eyes flickered toward the cliff edge and then back toward the dragoness as he searched the red eyes before him, not needing to ask how she knew. The Easterling sighed, shaking his head. **"It's not falling. It's plummeting to the ground and going splat that I'm worried about."**

The dragoness tilted her head. **"And you think I would let you hit the ground?"**

A black brow rose and a smirk twitched at Kahilnar's mouth. **"I think if you thought it would teach me something you might consider it."**

Sharpmist rumbled deep in her chest, not denying it and Kahilnar rolled his eyes, smacking her scales almost fondly as he walked away. The dragoness let him, knowing he wouldn't go far. She wasn't wrong either as the Easterling only went to the ledge of the mountain they'd landed on, sitting on the edge of the stone. He let a foot dangle, drawing his knee up and looking over their surroundings as the wind blew his black hair about. Kahilnar was sure he detected a hint of a chuckle in the breeze and his thought went to Alagos for a moment. The shape-shifter had said that learning to fly would require practice if he could learn to do it at all in his half-human, half-dragon form.

Kahilnar was determined to make it work, but the more he found himself trying, the more he felt like he'd never get it right. Sharpmist both helped and didn't with her presence and he now glanced back at the dragoness as she came gliding forward, her steps surprisingly quiet for a creature her size. **"Tell me truly, O Great Lizard; do you think I'll ever fly?"** There was a surprising lack of sarcasm in Kahilnar's voice and Sharpmist almost seemed to grimace at the idea that she might actually have to just answer the question. It was a testament to how much she'd grown that she could, though, and did, looking down at her bonded squarely.

**"I do. You just need to stop behaving like a dragonling who expects it to all come at once and be patient."**

Trust it to Sharpmist to give encouragement with an insult. Kahilnar smiled just a little and looked away again, nodding. **"Fine. I'll try again."**

**"Not yet you won't."** There was something in the dragoness' voice that warned Kahilnar instantly that something was wrong, that and the message he suddenly got from her thoughts as they swarmed his head in a familiar way. It was a way, a bond, a joining of their minds that they only did when fighting an enemy and the Easterling got to his feet gracefully, a deadliness in his every move as he looked at the sky, green eyes scanning the horizon for a familiar and unwelcome sight.

Fell beasts. Three of them. A small attack, but still damaging if they let it get to the Rebel Home.

He glanced at Sharpmist and saw her grinning savagely. Kahilnar's expression mirrored her own in a moment and he was climbing on to the battle dragoness' back even as she launched herself into the air with a roar. Kahilnar moved as one with the dragoness as she soared into the sky, feeling his heart speed up as he drew his sword. He and Sharpmist had been doing this for six weeks now and they'd learned quickly, adapting and perfecting how they fought together. It was almost ridiculously easy when so many things seemed to be hard for them to grasp...like talking... But fighting? They both knew how to do that and now, instead of fighting each other, they were fighting a common enemy. It felt right to Kahilnar in a way few things did.

Fighting with Sharpmist and not with her was something he'd do any day...and he was only slowly starting to understand why.

Kahilnar pushed the potentially volatile thought away, knowing better than to dwell on it too long lest it overtake all other thoughts in his mind, something he couldn't afford right now as the first fell beast came upon them with a gargled roar. The Easterling ducked the creatures talons, knowing well the damage they could do, as Sharpmist blew a blast of fire at a second dark creature in front of her. The first beast came back around for a second pass and Kahilnar's eyes flared black as they met the eyes of the very human rider on the fell beast's back. The man screamed as the Easterling's gift invaded his mind and he was dead even before he rolled off the flying animal's back and Kahilnar's mind flooded back into Sharpmist's.

She twisted in the air at the silent signal and the Easterling's sword flashed out as they turned sideways, shredding right through the fell beast's wing as it missed them. The creature roared in pain, it's flight becoming erratic as the wind passed through the membrane of its wing. As they steadied, Kahilnar and Sharpmist both looked toward their more hale opponents, though, one of the fell beasts was missing a rider, nothing but a charred saddle telling where the man had been. They knew they wouldn't have to worry about the third creature who was already trying to find a place to land, badly injured.

The fell beast without a rider put up a weak resistance, but one strong blast of flame from Sharpmist saw the creature turning tail and flying off to the north. The one with a rider was another story entirely and both Kahilnar and Sharpmist found themselves playing a dangerous game of sky-tag with the fell beast's rider, very much a human and clever. The man avoided the dragoness' fire with sure moves and refused to meet Kahilnar's gaze directly.

Both opponents started to tire with the complexity in which they attempted to kill and avoid each other and Kahilnar knew it was only a matter of time before someone made a mistake. It came sooner than he thought it would though as the dark rider came back in for another swipe at him and the Easterling's ducking was slow as was Sharpmist's turn to avoid the fell beast's snapping teeth. Kahilnar cried out, unable to help it as the creature's wing clipped his side, and then he was falling from Sharpmist's back, spinning and twisting through open space. The pain fogged his mind but even through the pain he could hear and feel Sharpmist's roar of rage as the fell beast stopped her descent after him.

It was the dragoness' fear, sharp and strong, that woke him from his daze, though and Kahilnar reacted on instinct. Alagos had said he was an instinctual shape-shifter and now more than ever before it would serve him well, save his life really, Kahilnar knew as he felt his body change swiftly, reacting to the fear it felt. The Easterling's green wings snapped open, catching the wind and for the first time he didn't have to think about flying, moving his wings, his tail...it all came naturally, something in his mind just clicking into place.

Kahilnar grinned, giving a shout of excitement, relief as he shot up, ignoring the pain in his side as he slammed his feet into the startled dark rider, sending the man tumbling from the saddle and to his death below. Sharpmist, less surprised and more savagely pleased than anything, made short work of her now riderless opponent and then focused on Kahilnar with a proud gleam in her eyes that didn't fail to bring a sweep of happiness to Kahilnar and make him grin.

**"The dragonling learns to fly."**

Kahilnar growled, smacking the dragoness' white scales as he dipped toward her and then flew away again, giving them both room to move their wings properly. It still felt strange knowing he now had control of this form. He'd have to talk to Alagos about this; the fact that the quickest way he ever learned something was when he just let instinct take over. Maybe there was a way for him to learn safely that way instead of all this meaningless practice that didn't seem to help at all.

**"I told you not to call me that."**

Sharpmist chuckled at her bonded's grumbling and her fangs flashed in the sun as she headed for the ground to land. Kahilnar would have asked why, but his side was now throbbing and he knew he really didn't need to. Despite Sharpmist's harsh nature, she knew injuries were better seen to right away because they could hinder a fight in the future. Kahilnar refused to acknowledge that the dragoness might just be landing because she was worried about him. Sharpmist wouldn't do that...or at least he'd like to think she wouldn't. The Easterling shook the thought away as he landed, his feet hitting the ground with a grace and steadiness that surprised him as his wings folded. Green eyes looked down at the red-black tunic that covered his side. It was dirty and even scorched in some places, blackened like parts of his skin with soot from Sharpmist's constant flaming at him. It brought a fond twitch of a smile to Kahilnar's mouth and Sharpmist snorted, snaking her head toward him as he lifted the shirt, revealing a livid and dark bruise that covered his whole left side, already turning yellow and purple along the edges. Kahilnar hissed as his fingers barely probed the area for broken bones.

**"I think I cracked these three."**

**"Then shift and heal them."** The dragoness' words were matter-of-fact, but Kahilnar could swear he detected traces of worry in her voice. Sharpmist's red eyes were almost impatient, though, and Kahilnar shook his head, black hair brushing his laughing green eyes as he let his wings and tail fade and his form became more animal in nature, a Twanres. It was the first shape he could ever remember taking and he was rather fond of the orange and black striped great cat.

He stretched, sharp claws scraping satisfyingly across the dirt and rock under his pads and Kahilnar yawned, tongue curling and fangs flashing before he sat back and up. A moment later and he was back to his own humanoid form, running a hand through his hair and smirking at the dragoness. **"There. Happy now?"**

Sharpmist just snorted and Kahilnar grinned as he ducked a swipe from her tail.

* * *

**"Nahisya! Nahisya, what's wrong?"**

Alagos skidded to a stop and gave a small leap that took him from wolf form to human before he'd even touched the ground again. His amber eyes locked on to his wife...throwing up into the brush and the shape-shifter hurried to her side, now understanding why she'd not answered him. Her gathered her curly hair back and rested another hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles there to calm her heart rate until Gweltari stopped heaving. All the while he kept the dark, worried thoughts from going through their bond, unsure if there was a reason to be so concerned yet or not. Maybe she'd just eaten something that didn't agree with her...

**"Come on. Bed."** The white-haired male didn't wait for agreement, picking the ranger woman up slowly so as not to upset her stomach and carrying her back into the tent. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he was not going to let her go back to what she'd been doing if she was sick. Gweltari protested as he laid her down, but didn't really try to making him stop, something that brought a twitching smile to Alagos' lips as he settled to sit beside her, brushing her hair back.

_"I'm fine, Alagos. It will pass."_

**"How long have you been feeling nauseous?"** Alagos' brows knit into a frown and the ranger woman chuckled, reaching up to brush his white hair from his eyes, same as he had done for her, looking at him fondly. _"That look does not become you, husband."_

The shape-shifter smiled a bit, capturing her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingertips. **"And you are avoiding the question."** He teased gently and felt her forehead, the frown back, but this time more in confusion than worry. No fever, or clamminess but...her base temperature was slightly warmer than he remembered and there WAS a strange smell about Gweltari that he couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't unpleasant at all, but it was different and different concerned him when it came to his mate. Still, she didn't seem sick other than the vomiting.

_"I am not avoiding the question! I just didn't see the need to worry you over an illness that should pass within a few days. I'm fine." _Gweltari protested, folding her arms. Stern amber eyes looked down into green-gray ones and she winced. Damn, she hated that look. She couldn't hide anything from him for long and she really shouldn't have tried now that she thought about it. Not only was Alagos her husband AND her bonded, but he was a knowledge dragon - half anyway - and the Talikan of the dragons. No, hiding things from him wasn't exactly the smartest idea. Still, she hadn't wanted to worry him! It was just a little nausea and she'd been a little tired. She didn't even feel sick but for once or twice a day...or when she smelled something particularly strong... The ranger woman sighed and looked away from him, knowing she had to answer, especially when he refused to back down, just continuing to watch her, waiting. _"It's been ongoing for a week now."_

Alagos stared at her, blinking and sat back, running a hand through his white hair, agitated. **"A week! Nahisya..."** It trailed off into a growl that resounded in her head and Gweltari sat up, detecting more than just exasperation in the sound but also incredible worry and some fear. He didn't want to lose her and the ranger woman could feel that, hear it, see it clearly as her fingers brushed his face, palming his cheek as he leaned into her touch much like the half-feral creature Gweltari knew he was. Green-gray eyes, soft, met amber ones when they opened and the ranger woman's voice traveled through the shape-shifter's head like liquid silk. _"I love you and I am going to be fine. You're not going to lose me, Alagos."_

**"I know. I won't let you go."**

Gweltari smiled, a chuckle coming to her throat at the stubbornness that had flared in her husband's eyes and she brushed his hair back again, leaning forward to brush her lips to his. _"Go on and get the healer. We'll see what he says." _She knew it would make him feel better to hear that she was going to be fine...because Gweltari had no doubt she would be. She didn't feel sick in the slightest and she was going to be fine - she refused to be anything else - even if she was sick.

Alagos sighed, but nodded and stood, giving his wife a last glance before leaving the tent. Getting Haic wasn't very hard and the older man didn't need Alagos to attempt to speak to know that he should come. He knew the shape-shifter didn't interact with the healers unless he had to so something must be wrong for him to be seeking Haic out...especially after Kahilnar mind-read all the healers and Vinboc had been found out to be a traitor, poisoning Alagos under the direction of the Maia. No, the white-haired male avoided the healers like the plague when he could. Something had be wrong.

The two men came to the tent and Alagos settled back at Gweltari's side as she greeted the healer. The shape-shifter's intent amber eyes followed ever move the other male made, but Haic seemed almost used to it by now as he approached Gweltari with a smile. _"Now then, my dear, what seems to be the trouble?"_

_"I've been nauseous for about a week now, I vomit once, maybe twice a day and I'm tired. I don't have a fever, though, and nothing hurts. My nose feels fine, as does my throat. I have no injuries and I haven't eaten anything that at least a dozen other people haven't."_

Haic looked thoughtful and Gweltari allowed him to feel her throat, check her eyes and mouth while he asked her questions about when she vomited - morning usually, sometimes in the early afternoon and when she smelled a strong odor - and when she grew must tired, what she was eating, when she was sleeping, drinking... Alagos had grown stiff beside her, but Gweltari took his hand he relaxed a little at the contact, unable to shake the instinct that told him that another male that was not family - and a healer, people he wasn't particularly fond of anyway - near his mate was something to be wary of, even angry about. No, he couldn't attack Haic. That wouldn't help anyone, and there was a large part of him that didn't want to anyway, two different voices in his head. He was a dragon, but he'd been 'human' for much longer it seemed and while he'd never have the mind of a human, he knew how to act like one, think like one in a way that was second nature now...sort of. It was confusion was what it was...

_"Well, as you have said, you don't appear to be sick. Your symptoms should not be ignored, however."_

_"Do you know what I might have?"_

Haic glanced at Alagos and then back at Gweltari before smiling gently, like a father might. _"Gweltari, when was your last moon cycle?"_

Green-gray eyes narrowed in thought, puzzlement. _"I think I've...missed two..."_ Green-gray eyes narrowed further before they abruptly widened, round as coins in a way that made the healer suppress a chuckle. _"Gweltari, I think you might be with child."_ Gweltari nodded in an almost numb way before she ignored him entirely for the moment, looking over at Alagos who was completely silent, on the outside and inside, stunned. The ranger woman felt the same way, but what she looked for in the shape-shifter in that infinite moment was some kind of happiness or acceptance...anything to tell her this was all right... and she found it as Alagos' amber eyes suddenly cleared and a light, a joy she'd never seen before entered his eyes like a candle had been lit deep inside.

It instantly assured, soothed something deep inside her and when that was dealt with...a swift and sudden fear, apprehension followed in its wake and the ranger woman sat where she was, stunned and unsure what to even say. She finally looked up at Haic again, voice faint._ "You are sure?"_

_"Well, there is no way to tell for sure until later, but yes, I am almost certain you are with child."_ The healer said it in a very matter of fact way and then, glancing at Alagos again, he spoke quietly. _"If you desire to end the pregnancy because of the war-"_ He didn't even get to finish the sentence a snarl sounded in his head, a savage sound the healer instantly knew the origins of. Alagos had tensed taunter than a bow string, fangs bared in his mouth and amber eyes boiling with a furious emotion that warned Haic he'd better not say another word along the lines he'd been offering. Gweltari seemed to feel the same way, though, she was much more calm about it, her green-gray eyes hard and a hand over her stomach instinctively.

_"That will not be needed. Thank you for your help, Haic."_

The man dipped his head and made a hasty retreat from the tent and from Alagos' burning eyes...eyes that snapped back to their mate as Gweltari touched his face, bringing his attention back to her. She took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach, her hands over his, green-gray eyes fierce. **"This is our child, Alagos. Ours."** She didn't seem to be able to say anything more and Alagos didn't need anything more as he pulled the woman into his arms, into his lap where she curled against him, breathing in a shuddering way like she might cry and Alagos calmed, knowing he was needed. The threat was gone and now it was time to help his mate.

_"A baby. Alagos, the war! There is a war! A baby! The Maia! We can't have a baby in all this!"_ The faint, but clearly fear-filled words came from Gweltari in a sudden burst of speech and Alagos ran his hand through her dark brown hair soothingly, his growl in her mind calming her own slowly as his eyes held her own wide green-gray ones. **"Shhh...it will be well, Nahisya."**

Gweltari shook her head in denial, but curled further into his arms, clinging to Alagos' shirt like it was a life-line. _"This...this can't be."_ she whispered and Alagos titled his head, brushing his fingers down his bonded's cheek. He knew her heart, her mind better than even sure did. This disbelief and fear did not come from a desire to not have children. It came from the desire to keep any child she might have safe, from the sheer realization of how dangerous their life was right now, the knowledge that she now had a life to take care of besides her own. It was apprehension of change and not knowing what was going to happen...and knowing what was. Still, knowing all that, Alagos still asked because he knew Gweltari and he knew she needed to speak.

**"What do you fear happening, Love?"**

_"She wants to kill you, Alagos. If she finds out you have a child... The war! We can't have a child during a war! A baby needs safety and people who know what they are doing! I don't know how to be a mother! I don't know what to do!"_

The shape-shifter rumbled in an amused way that made his mate glare up at him and Alagos simply smiled back down at her, his voice in her head quiet. "**No parent knows what they are doing the first time, Nahisya. And no one is going to harm our child. _No one_."** It was growled with enough venom and promise that Gweltari felt soothed deep down and very little doubt rose against that assurance for the time being. She knew in the days, weeks to come, she'd struggle with fear, but right now...it was pushed away by the confidence from her bonded flooding her and Gweltari let it envelope her as she closed her eyes. _"I'm scared."_

**"I am, too."**

_"You have a funny way of showing it."_ Gweltari chuckled slightly and the shape-shifter growled softly in her head, but sighed. **"I'm going to be a father."** The ranger woman opened her eyes, detecting something in his voice and she had to smile a little at the sudden shocked look on her husband's face. **"I'm...going to be...a father."**

_"There. Now you see how I feel?"_ It was clearly teasing and the shape-shifter blinked down into sparkly green-gray eyes, a smile curling his mouth upward before he rested his forehead on Gweltari's own and they both closed their eyes, sighing deeply, breathing each other in. A child. They were going to have a baby. Well, at least he knew what that strange smell about her had been. Their child, another life with it's own unique scent, inside her.

_"Alagos...am I going to lay an egg?"_

The shape-shifter looked own in surprise and his shoulders started shaking a moment later, and Gweltari glared up at him as the laughter spilled into her mind, crossing her arms. _"It's a perfectly legit question!"_ she defended, continuing to glare, but a gleam in her eyes she couldn't hide. She heard Alagos' laughter far too infrequently to not appreciate it when she did and the shape-shifter was only slowly calmly, chuckles still trying to shaking his lithe body - he forced it not to reach his throat, not wanting to deal with any kind of soreness there - every time he focused on his wife. Finally the mirth receded, though, and the shape-shifter shook his head, speaking in Gweltari's mind.

**"No, you will not have an egg, though, your pregnancy might be shorter than a human's. Dragons tend to develop quickly even if they don't hatch right away."**

_"Will...will the baby be a dragon?"_

Alagos shook his head, shifting his body so that he leaned back against the pillows behind them and Gweltari uncurled, stretching out over him even as Alagos did the same under her until she was lying on her stomach on his chest, arms crossed under her and his arms were around her waist. **"No. I was in my human form when we mated so the child will be, too. He or she WILL be part dragon, however, and that might speed up or slow down the child's growth. There really isn't any way to tell at this time though how the baby will develop once born, Love. I'm sorry."**

Gweltari smiled softly, the thought that there was part of Alagos inside her, a part of the male she loved so much growing securely as she cradled it bringing a happiness to her heart that she was almost hesitant to let bloom fully. _"Don't be. No matter how this child grows, it will be ours and we will love him or her. The baby will be part you, Alagos. I will love everything about him or her for that reason alone if nothing else."_ The ranger woman assured before she sighed out slowly, resting her head back on her arms, hearing Alagos' heartbeat and feeling it under her hand. _"Are you worried?"_

The shape-shifter breathed deeply, bringing his hand up to his mate's head, resting it at the base of her skull in a silent thank you for her words, seeping into his heart with warmth. **"Yes."** So much could happen. He never, ever wanted Gweltari hurt or killed, but to have her AND a child taken from him in one blow? He didn't even want to think about it. To know that Ñaltanárë was out to kill any from Stormtongue's line and that this child would carry his blood and be at risk for her wrath? It terrified him to think of. Just knowing that he was going to be responsible for a life, his child's life, when the baby was born...it was enough to make him dizzy. But...it did not stop the joy he felt at knowing he'd be a father. Nothing could dampen that it seemed and Gweltari felt it, saw it inside him. It brought a small smile to her face and she spoke quietly.

_"We aren't ready for this, are we?"_

Alagos chuckled mentally, hearing the acceptance and yet exaggerated weariness in her voice as she continued to smile. **"We weren't even ready for each other, Nahisya. The Creator seems to have His own ideas about what we should be ready for."**

_"He definitely has a strange sense of humor."_

The shape-shifter grinned, looking up at the tent ceiling, feeling a pleasant warmth curl in his chest, feeling Gweltari shiver as she felt it, too. **"That He does."** he agreed quietly and inside, a soft laughter, a warm laughter like the summer wind echoed in his heart and in his head, a promise of good things to come despite the uncertainty. It brought a smile to Gweltari's voice, but the mischief came from a different source entirely as she looked up and grinned slowly. _"You know we have to tell my brothers."_

Alagos flopped back on the bed with a mental groan that had his mate laughing out loud, the sound happy. One amber eye opened to look at her with a glare and it just sent Gweltari into another small fit of giggles before Alagos captured her lips in his own, effectively cutting off the laughter - out loud - as she kissed him back quite willingly and then smiled down at him as she pulled back. Alagos ran his fingers through the hair by her temples, his eyes alight with love - a thing that never required words between them to be understood - and the ranger woman leaned into his touch before she curled against the white-haired male, content to just lay there for a time by him as they both absorbed the incredibly shocking and apprehensive...and yet extremely joyous, blessed news that they were going to be parents in just a few short months.

* * *

**I know I don't deserve it...review anyway?**


	38. Thanc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's work.

A/N ~ Very sorry for delay! But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Elven

_Ñaltanárë_ = Fire Radiance

_Asulmaica_ = Blue Blade

_Sercecet_ = Blood Sword

_Istion_ = First Son

_Anakniel_ = Singing Daughter

_Varnion_ = Brown Son

_Tation_ = Second Son

_Ilsion_ = Silver Son

_Titheniel_ = Young Daughter

_Pennion_ = Tale Son

Avarikal

_Akira_ = Empath

_Crinik_ = Moron, a fool

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

Rhûnic

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

**Bold is mind-speech and italic is Westron.**

**Warning: **Important message in the middle of this chapter! PLEASE READ!**  
**

* * *

_Three weeks later from last chapter, the Rebel Home..._

* * *

**_Thanc ~ Split_**

Gweltari watched her brothers and her mate - and Liska not far behind, but not part of the group - approach her spot within the camp - the dragon caves - with a smile on her lips. Taurnar was leaping out of range of Alagos' sharp teeth as the wolf nipped at him warningly and Thalbor was laughing without restraint, obviously egging the two on and teasing his twin. It made the ranger woman happy to see and she unconsciously touched her stomach, thinking of the uncles her brother would make. This child would be in good hands wherever he or she turned of that Gweltari was sure. She hoped the baby would hold off coming until she could be with her mother and sisters, though. She hoped she could tell her father about her marriage, his third grandchild before the baby came. She prayed the war would be over soon, before the baby was born.

The future mother prayed each day that Ñaltanárë would not come to know of her child, Alagos' child. The shape-shifter had made it clear that Gweltari could NOT help him anymore. The Maia could not know of her pregnancy and as long as Alagos kept that bit of information locked away with Liska's aid then it was safe. The Vultsi might not be Gweltari's favorite person - well, wolf - but she knew she could trust the canine to keep the information away from Ñaltanárë, something Gweltari could not do on her own.

She just prayed it would be enough...that this child would be safe...

Green-gray eyes snapped back into focus as Alagos' nose touched her hand and Gweltari smiled down at the white wolf until she found herself having to look up slightly into the face of her husband in his human form. Amber eyes smiled back into her own and then looked back over at Thalbor and Taurnar who were walking the last short bit of distance to the two.

_"Well, Tari, you had the mutt drag us all the way here. What is it?"_ Taurnar's gray eyes danced with mischief as Alagos bared his teeth at him and Thalbor smacked his twin on the back of the head. _"Be nice! She'll have our hides."_

Taurnar rubbed his head with a wince, but nodded. _"Very true. My most sincere and humblest apologies, dear sister. How may we serve you?"_

Gweltari rolled her eyes, approaching to give them each a hug...a smack both their heads, something they whined about good-naturedly even as they smiled at her fondly and the ranger woman stepped back for a moment, regarding them and then speaking quietly. _"I have some news for both of you and...while I know it will be surprising, it IS a good thing. I hope you can see that."_

The twins glanced at each other and then at their sister, looking over when Alagos moved to his wife's side, sliding his arm around her waist. It was Thalbor who spoke first, cautious. _"You are not leaving, are you?" _Much as they didn't like their little sister being in this battle, it would be stranger and sadder still to see her or Alagos leave. It felt like they were all supposed to be here right now, regardless of how they felt about it._  
_

_"Oh! No. No, Alagos and I are staying. It's not that..."_

**"Perhaps you should just tell them, Nahisya. I think Taurnar is going to eat through his lip."** Alagos brought his mate's attention to her brother who was indeed chewing hard on his lip, looking nervous as he watched between his brother and sister. The shape-shifter's thumb made small circles on Gweltari's side, soothing even as his mind in her own was. He would have done this, told her brothers what was going on if he'd been able to. He couldn't speak, though, and he couldn't communicate with them mentally. He wasn't that strong yet and their minds weren't accustomed to anything like that. As it was, Gweltari was going to have to tell them the news and she smiled at him, nervous, but understanding the silent message.

Green-gray eyes looked back into two pairs of anxious, curious gray ones and the ranger woman bit her own lip, but smiled a little as she placed her hand back on her stomach. _"Thal, Taur...I'm with child."_

Gweltari had never seen her brother's eyes get so big, their mouths drop like that and she had to giggle at their apparent loss for words, knowing she'd felt the same just a three weeks before. Thalbor spoke first, looking up at her and then down at her stomach, at Alagos and then back at her. _"Are...are you...sure?"_ There was hesitant excitement there and the ranger woman nodded, brushing her curly hair behind her ear, leaning against Alagos. _"I'm sure."_

It was said happily and it was the breaking of the ice for the twins who looked at each other and then back at their sister before seeming to explode, giving whoops of excitement as they converged on her, hugging her, words pouring from their mouths in a torrent of congratulations and questions, happiness as they made her laugh trying to keep up with them.

Taurnar gave Alagos the first hug, thumping him on the back and the shape-shifter found a warmth curl through him that had everything to do with acceptance, of feeling like he finally belonged somewhere. And looking at his brother-in-laws, his wife, knowing they were going to have child...he truly did know this was his family and he DID belong. It was the most wondrous feeling and Alagos hugged both twins back without hesitation. He felt the approval, proud emotion from Gweltari and their eyes met, a knowing smile on her face and a happy one on his.

He'd come a long way since they'd met and he'd avoided the twins while they'd been distrustful and disapproving of him. It pleased Gweltari immensely to see all the men in her life getting along and not just for her sake.

_"Do you have any names yet?"_

Gweltari snorted and crossed her arms, amused. _"Taur, we only found out three days ago! Of course we don't have names yet!"_

Taurnar shrugged, hands up slightly and his gray eyes glittered with laughter, a smile on his face. _"You never know. Mother had us named within a week of finding out she was pregnant, you know that."_

_"True, but Mother had a glimpse of foresight regarding you both. I don't have that gift and neither does Alagos."_ Gweltari walked slowly, meandered really, over to a group of large rocks and leaned back against them, thoughtful. _"I don't want to name the baby until after the war. We won't know the gender until he or she is born anyway."_

Alagos looked over at his mate and then away again, appearing undecided and Taurnar saw it immediately, the Ranger raising a brow, but speaking quietly to the white-haired male. _"You know, don't you?"_ It wasn't really a question and Alagos sighed silently, but nodded subtly. He really shouldn't have bothered as Gweltari sensed the uncertainty in his mind and looked over from talking with Thalbor, her green-gray eyes questioning, worried. **"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing."**

A frown from the ranger woman had Alagos looking away guiltily before looking back again, amber eyes steady, but slightly cautious, too. His voice was the same as it entered his bonded's head and she softened her stance and expression, instantly knowing he wasn't keeping something worrisome from her and in fact just didn't know how to approach her about it. He was nervous, unsure and she wasn't going to be mad about that. **"I...know the gender of the baby. I have since yesterday. I was going to tell you, but I was unsure whether you'd want to know so soon or at all."**

Gweltari's eyes went wide and she looked down at her stomach, touched it and seemed to blink in wonder for a moment at the thought that she might be able to know if the precious life growing inside her was a boy or a girl. Confused green-gray eyes looked up into amber, ignoring her brothers entirely as the twins looked back and forth between them, curious, but waiting. They were used to this by now.

**"How...how do you know?"**

Alagos smiled a little, seeming almost sheepish or embarrassed and Gweltari couldn't help but be amused by his demeanor as he brushed his white hair back and revealed slightly red ears. **"Smell. Dragons can't tell the gender of their own offspring, but we can determined the gender of humans or elves before they are born by smell and our little one is in a human form despite being half-dragon. That...and my gift told me, confirmed it. Our baby is growing fast, more at a dragon's speed than a human's."**

A dark brown brow rose. **"What else do you know?"** It was almost teasing but contained an element of genuine interest and Alagos shook his head, but a mysterious, knowing light sat in his wild eyes. **"Nothing of importance...yet. As it comes, though, I will know it."**

**"Hmm..."** Gweltari pushed away from the rocks and approached her mate, a smile curling her lips upward as she stopped before him and her arms came up to slide around his neck, loving the look that entered his amber eyes, the love there and the clear protective fire. **"And will the future father be willing to share such information?"**

Alagos grinned. **"I might. We shall have to settle on a bargaining price for such valuable information, though."**

Gweltari chuckled and her voice entered his head about the same time her lips met his own in a lingering kiss. **"I think we'll work out an arrangement just fine."** Her shape-shifter's soft laughter in her mind was pure happiness to Gweltari and it made her smile instead of glare when Thalbor made a protesting noise. _"Do you two ever stop kissing?"_

The ranger woman arched a brow, turning in Alagos' arms as they settled around her waist and she leaned against his back, perfectly safe. _"Jealous, Thalbor? I've heard tell that you would like to be kissing a certain Rhûnic woman yourself."_

The Ranger turned a startling shade of red and Taurnar burst out laughing so hard that he had to sink down to sit as Thalbor started sputtering protests. _"I don't-! Who told-! I just like to talk to her! That doesn't mean-! You can't tell her!"_ Gweltari laughed and giggled, grateful for Alagos support as she was sure she'd fall over had he not been holding her. The shape-shifter, for his part, was getting a death-glare from Thalbor who had stopped speaking altogether and Alagos raised a brow, his silent question clear. _What had HE done?_

_"Don't play innocent! I KNOW you told them!"_ Thalbor pointed to his brother and then his sister in turn. _"That buffoon guessed but didn't know for sure and SHE didn't suspect at all! It was you!"_

The white-haired male just grinned and Taurnar stood, shoving his twin on the shoulder. _"Oh, I KNEW I was right! It's Nareke, isn't it? I can't blame you. She is a pretty woman. I might just have to ask her before you- Oomph!"_ The twins went down in a scuffle with Taurnar laughing again and Thalbor making death-threats as he head-locked his twin.

Gweltari shook her head fondly and looked up and back at Alagos, her eyes shining. **"Are you going to tell me about the baby?"**

The shape-shifter gave her a look. **"Do you truly want to know?"** He tilted his head and his white hair brushed his eyes, making Gweltari's smile widened even as her fingers raised to brush it back, linger on his cheek as she nodded softly. She knew he was looking out for her, making sure she really meant what she'd been teasing about and the ranger woman appreciated it. She would not have wanted the news to come her as a surprise. Having the choice to know...it was nice. It was nice being able to make the choice freely. **"I do." **

Alagos smiled gently, knowing she truly meant her answer and his hand spread across his mate's stomach and her own came to cover it, both of them protective of what lay beneath. The shape-shifter's voice was quiet but happy. **"It's a male, Nahisya. A boy."**

Green-gray eyes fluttered closed and Gweltari seemed to just absorb the information for a long moment before she smiled, slowly and then more widely, eyes opening again to look into anticipating amber ones. **"A son. Our son."** The ranger woman laughed, unable to help it and her brothers looked over, only making her laugh more at their appearance. Rangers they might have been...but they were children at heart and definitely looked it at the moment. Their clothes were covered in dirt, their skin streaked with it and their clothing was coming untucked and twisted in many places, too. Both their dark hair was wild and sticking up oddly and they'd both frozen in the position they'd been fighting in, all tangled up, their faces curious.

Gweltari reigned in her giggles for a moment and decided to just have mercy on them as they just continued to stare at her, knowing they'd missed something but unsure whether they were allowed to ask. _"You're both going to be uncles to a little boy."_

The twins moved fast, scrambling away from each other and toward the two future parents who found themselves basically swarmed all over again...and neither of them minded it in the least.

* * *

_**HUGE TIME DIFFERENCES COMING UP! THIS STORY IS SPLITTING**! Kahilnar, Sharpmist, Alagos, Gweltari (etc) will be in **one** part of the story still, but_ Renegade/Maethorion, Noruiel, Mountain _and _Sentinel_ will be featured in **another** part of the story. BOTH STORIES INTERMINGLE STILL, BUT THEY HAD TO SPLIT SO THE TIME-DIFFERENCES AND TIME-SKIPS WILL **NOT** BE THE SAME! ...thank you. LOL_

* * *

_Time-skip of three weeks since last chapter of Renegade and Noruiel (chapter Thirty-six, titled "Ereb"), the Eastern Orocarni Mountains.._.

* * *

Despite the headache Renegade was, Noruiel knew fear the moment she and Sentinel had been separated from the elf and Mountain. The Akira and the lizard-dog Sertek now ran along the cliff-side of the red mountains, the sun beating down on them and the wind attempting to unbalance them and send them tumbling to their deaths. Despite the danger, Noruiel didn't slow. She couldn't. To slow would be death of a different kind and far less quick.

She risked a look back along the path she'd run and felt her heart jolt at seeing a glimpse of pursuit. They were gaining ground and she couldn't make her body go any faster, not on these narrow paths where her feet were just barely finding safety each time they came down on the red stone anyway. Sentinel wasn't even breathing very hard, but as easily as he could have gotten away...the Sertek didn't, his dark green eyes looking back often at their mistress, making sure she followed as his nimble claws found purchase in places her booted feet did not.

Noruiel didn't speak to him, she just ran. Knowing one Sertek was loyal to her was reassuring, but not nearly enough of a safety net when she had a whole pack of them chasing after her, after them. They'd come upon their group early that morning and had startled Noruiel by not being responsive to Sentinel at all...and actually attacking Renegade. Since the first fight she'd seen him in with these creatures...they'd never fought him, never even raised a claws or a blade to him.

This time they'd attacked without hesitation and Noruiel wanted to know why. She'd been separated from the two males, forced to run by Sentinel who seemed to know what he was doing. Besides, Mountain and Renegade had looked to be handling themselves perfectly fine, but part of the Sertek group had seemed to target her and that had worried Noruiel more than anything, had encouraged her to flee with Sentinel when he urged it.

Now she was still running and it was nearing high noon. The Akira tried not to think about her tiredness or the dried blood along her arm, the dried and wet blood running down her leg, leaving a clear trail for her pursuers if her scent alone wasn't enough. She tried not think about Mountain and Renegade, the last time she'd seen them. She didn't know if they were alive or dead...and she wasn't sure about the stab that went through her at the latter thought...at least she wasn't sure she should feel it for Renegade.

She tried not to think about anything but running, where her feet fell, when she turned, when to leap, to breathe...breathing was difficult at this point and the sweat soaked her clothing, made her brown hair cling to her face in ringlets, hang damp against her back but for when the wind stirred it.

Noruiel knew she wouldn't be able to run for long. She'd have to fight and Asulmaica hit against her leg as if reminding her it was there. The Akira was well aware of it and wished for the first time that she had better experience with it. She'd continued to train with Mountain for the last three weeks, but it hadn't improved her all that much. Mostly she was just getting stronger...a stronger butt certainly!

Still the sword was what she had and she'd use it. She'd have to, but she had to find a place to stop first. This cliff-side was not the place! But the path was actually starting to widen, it was turning more inward, between two mountains...and opening up into...a sheer drop. Noruiel gave a short, sharp shriek as her feet skid and she fell to her side, stopping suddenly. And then she was stopped entirely from moving by a tail wrapping around her waist, pulling her back from the edge and Sen's dark green eyes met the Akira's dark brown eyes, eyes filled with shock and fear. The Sertek growled and lifted her, backing away from the drop and toward the side of the mountain again.

Noruiel steadied herself, breathing ragged and touched Sen's lizard-like tail gratefully as he slid it away from her, finding her own feet again. She tried not to let her knees buckle, her body shake with adrenaline as the sounds of howling and screeches were heard above the whistling wind. Her dark brown eyes stayed that way, but determination filled them, determination and anger as she stood straight, pushing away from the red rocks and drawing her blade. The Akira worked on her breathing, her stance as she waited.

No more running and if she was going to die, she'd die with honor, standing and facing her enemy.

Sen seemed to agree as he growled low, crouching at her side, teeth bared as he watched the path they'd come from. The first Sertek who appeared was met with his body, teeth and claws. The two creatures rolled away with a flurry of movement and noises, and Noruiel lifted her blade further, moving as gracefully and as skilled as she could as she met her first opponent. The Sertek fell almost too quickly and then the rest were on and her the Akira was hard-pressed to keep them back, keeping her back to the rocks behind her, knowing they were keeping her from being overwhelmed.

Sentinel was doing his part, but he could only take one of his own kind one at a time and Noruiel knew it wouldn't be enough. She wasn't going to be enough...but she wouldn't stop fighting. Her arms were tiring, she was starting to narrowly miss blows from her enemies and sweat stung her eyes, the wind whipped her hair into her face. And the Sertek just seemed to keep coming, multiplying in a way she didn't understand. Or was her mind just playing tricks on her because her body was so tired?

Noruiel wasn't sure. What she was sure about was that she could not have been more grateful, more HAPPY to suddenly see two familiar figures rounding the bend. Mountain struck the nearest Sertek first with a roar and Renegade wasn't far behind him, silent as a wraith and twice as deadly as he whirled and struck, already covered in blood and looking like a creature from the void.

The Sertek turned their attention to the two new figures, but Noruiel didn't lower her guard. They could easily come back at her and they weren't dead yet, still enemies. With renewed hope and vigor, she started to swing again, using the skills she'd learned, dispatching two more Sertek before the creatures turned their attention to her again and this time Noruiel felt it in a different way. There was a malice directed at her that she didn't understand...and then she did as her gift reached back, touching their minds. The Akira's eyes widened as she stared at the one she suddenly knew was the leader of this attack and she felt frozen as the cat-like creature approached her, it's gold eyes seeming to sear into her own as it's hand reached out...

The thing yowled in pain as it was struck from what seemed like an invisible source and it was only when the cat-creature fell that Noruiel's brown eyes met dark blue eyes, ice-eyes and she felt like the trance placed upon her was broken. Good thing, too as Renegade was giving her a look that spoke volumes about what he thought about having to save her - again - before he was whirling away and the remaining Sertek were fleeing back the way they'd come, seemingly lost without their leader's directions.

The Akira glared after him, but couldn't help shivering at what she'd just found out. Sen's head under her arm, bumping her elbow as he sought reassurance that she was all right steadied Noruiel again and she took a deep breath, wiping her blade and sheathing it before she started toward Renegade and Mountain...who she now realized was lying on the red stone...unmoving. She rushed over, falling to kneel at his side, brown eyes flying over his body, trying to find the source of the injury. It was clearly visible after a moment.

A stab to the heart. Mountain was dead.

Noruiel stared at the man she'd come to know as her teacher, feeling numb as her body started to tremble and she felt like her eyes were too dry. Her entire body was too dry, like it might crack and splinter into a million pieces. She almost didn't notice that someone was shaking her by the shoulder until a particularly hard jolt made her almost fall over and then numb dark brown eyes looked up into a pair of calm brown ones.

Renegade.

"Help me move him."

Noruiel's lips parted, confusion entering her face. "Wh..what?"

The elf gave her an impatient, exasperated look and spoke slowly, like he was conversing with a stupid child. "Help me move him. He's not safe here."

"Safe?" The Akira shook her head, disbelieving what she was hearing. Did Renegade not realize his friend was dead? Was he in shock? Injured in his head? "He's dead, Renegade. He doesn't need to be safe!"

"Would you just shut up and help me move him or not?"

He wasn't listening to her. Noruiel stared for a long moment at the gold-haired elf, but finally shook her head and stood, working with Renegade to do as he wanted. Maybe he was insane, not thinking clearly, but she wouldn't mind getting Mountain away from these creatures. He didn't deserve to be left here with them. Sentinel was already starting to move them to the edge of the cliff and push them over and Noruiel was grateful. The three of them had no where else to go at the moment and sharing the large ledge with dead bodies was not appealing.

They moved Mountain to the red rock wall farthest from the sheer drop and Noruiel stepped back as Renegade opened their packs and got a blanket, covering the large man with it, checking his eyes and then looking at the wound, but doing nothing to it before he sat back. The Akira remained quiet through it all, but now she slid down to sit at the large man's feet and she watched his chest, seeing no rise and fall. She felt nothing from him. He was dead.

"Renegade-"

"I know what you will say. Don't."

"But he's-"

"Going to be fine by morning. He never stays dead."

Noruiel's eyes were as large as saucers in confusion and shock, fading adrenaline. "What!"

Renegade grinned and the expression was somewhere between mocking and genuinely amused as he responded, his eyes anything but open, cold. But at least he did explain and for that Noruiel would be grateful...she thought. "Mountain isn't human...or elven, or Maia. He's not dragon or dwarven or any other race you might think of. He's something different and he's not dead. He's done this before. He'll be fine by morning."

Noruiel stared at him and she wasn't sure she could make herself believe the elf. It seemed...so far-fetched, but...she wasn't going to tell him that and she wasn't going to argue. If he was right...she'd deal with it then. Right now...even if Mountain was dead...they still had to stay the night. There would be no harm in it. She just...wouldn't hold out hope that Renegade was right. The Akira only nodded and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her mouth on them as she watched Sentinel finish with the last of the bodies and then come toward her, laying down at her side and curling against her. She found comfort in the strange lizard-dog and curled against him, watching Renegade as he searched his pack and then sat...with far less grace than she could ever remember him showing.

It caught her attention immediately and Noruiel sat up, frowning, watching as he turned a little as his mouth twitched. Dark blue eyes narrowed. She might not have been able to read him or even 'see' him because he was invisible to her gift, but she knew that facial expression. Pain.

"You're injured." It was a surprising concept. At this point she hadn't even thought it was possible for him to get hurt, much less be bleeding like he was. It was almost shocking... Never had she seen him injured.

Renegade ignored her, not even looking over and Noruiel's eyes sparked fire, a challenge as she moved, stood and came over to his side, crouching. Her eyes searched him and her hand reached out toward his shirt when she found the blood. She both was and wasn't surprised by his hand grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip and dark blue eyes met ones of the same shade, calm even as he seethed. "I've told you not to touch me."

A brown brow rose. "And you thought that would actually make me comply? Let me see your side."

"No."

"You're hurt."

"It's fine."

"You haven't even looked at it."

"You're not touching it, Empath!"

"Stop being such a stubborn crinik, Vahrin!"

The two glared at each other and Renegade's gaze was more fierce than Noruiel's, but her's was more determined and he saw that clearly. The elf nearly shattered his teeth he clenched his jaw so hard, but he knew he wasn't going to win this time. He hated it, but he knew that despite his reluctance...she was actually right. He was injured and while he didn't NEED help...it would be easier with it. Renegade seethed with frustration, but his hand reluctantly released Noruiel's wrist as he gave her a scathing look. "You hurt me and I'll hurt you."

"Can't see how that is any different from our current understanding." The Akira held up her wrist to make her point, showing his fingerprints already red against her skin. It would bruise, of that she was sure, but Noruiel barely paid the thought any mind. She was used to bruises and had been for years. "Hold still and if you feel so inclined to help me, don't let stubbornness stop you."

Renegade had never felt such an urge to strangle someone as he did in that moment, but he said nothing, body rigid as the ice in his eyes as he helped Noruiel take his weapons and shirt off. The wind licked against his bare skin, but caused no effect as his elven body didn't feel the coolness of it like the half-elf's did. He did, however, feel the heat of Noruiel's fingers where they touched his side and the gold-haired male flinched back, glaring at her.

Noruiel glared back, rolling her eyes. "Will you hold still? I haven't even done anything, you child."

Renegade hissed at her, but looked away. She was wrong. She'd done something and he didn't like it, didn't like how such a simple touch seemed to surge through his body, heat to challenge the ice. She'd done something, but he wasn't going to tell the Akira that. Pain when she started working on the wound to his side provided a nice distraction. Pain he could deal with, understood, tolerated.

He didn't flinch from her work, but Noruiel winced anyway when she sat back after cleaning the injury, making it start to bleed all over again. She kept her eyes on the wound or on his eyes. Neither thing threatened to make her blush...which she was absolutely sure she'd do if she allowed her eyes to wander over him at all. She might not have liked Renegade, but she _was_ female. "I'm sorry, but...it needs to be stitched."

A blond brow rose, condescending. "Should I be sorry because you have no idea what you're doing?"

"I would be careful, Renegade. I'll be the one with the needle." Noruiel growled back, hesitation gone and the elf smirked, that familiar expression she hated so much. "I'd like to see you try. One would think you'd stop trying to use sharp things that are beyond your ability to handle properly as weapons against me." Renegade caught the hand that came to hit his face with lightning reflexes, almost expecting it as he could see the way the Akira seethed with frustration. Noruiel grit her teeth, but didn't look away from the dark blue eyes that seared into her dark brown ones.

"You're slow for a half-elf."

"And you're a good fighter. Who taught you?"

The gold-haired elf blinked, entirely caught off guard and Noruiel smirked as she jerked her hand out of his grasp and sat back, her dark brown eyes seeping brown and then dark blue and finally verging on blue again, normal as she let the pointless anger go. It wasn't helping anything and she would rather use this opportunity to catch him by surprise and maybe actually get an answer to her question. Besides, if she distracted him, she might get his wound stitched together without more snide remarks about her skill.

Renegade was still looking at her, eyes narrowed and Noruiel merely looked back at him, waiting. She spoke again only when the silence became uncomfortable. "Who taught you to fight?"

The elf didn't exactly hesitate, but he seemed reluctant to speak and looked away from her, jaw tight. The Akira sighed silently and stood, moving to the pack she'd need before coming back and kneeling at his side again, starting to clean the blood once more. The contact got Renegade's attention ones more and he watched her hands for a moment before looking up at her. Noruiel could not determine what did make him talk after such a long silence. She'd been sure he wouldn't, but as always Renegade was a complete enigma to her, a puzzle she could not solve. Despite everything...he fascinated her. And his answer just made her more curious.

"No one taught me."

She tilted her head a little, brown hair falling to the side before she started to move her hands again, careful as she got the things needed, like she was handling a wild animal. Renegade wasn't far off where she was concerned. He would sooner lash out at her than help her and she knew it. She also knew he was dangerous and she was subject to that danger as well. It wasn't like he enjoyed her company in the slightest. "No one? Not even your father when you were young?"

"I didn't know my father. He left before I could remember him." And he had NO IDEA why he was telling her this! Renegade looked away, glaring out into space, his expression icing over swiftly and he hardly noticed when Noruiel touched him again, this time to insert the needle in his skin. He hissed between his teeth at the unexpected pain and the Akira surprised him by making a shushing sound, instinctive...even as she didn't flinch from his reaction and kept working, speaking again.

"So you taught yourself to fight. Somehow I can believe that. Who raised you?" Why was he so cold and hard?

She was trying to find out information. Renegade wasn't surprised by that. What did unnerve him was the fact that he knew she was also genuinely trying to distract him from the pain she was causing, pain he could tolerate just fine now, but...still. It showed a level of care he wasn't comfortable with and the elf found himself cursing at Mountain silently. Damn man had probably let himself get stabbed what with how he'd been persistently nudging Renegade to speak with the Akira for three weeks now. He didn't want to speak to her! Why could the giant man not accept that!

And yet...he did. He didn't want to talk to her, but he did and Renegade might have thought Noruiel had some kind of control over him...except he could feel it...her gift wasn't activated. She was forcing him to do nothing...and she never had. It was...strange in an irritating way.

"My mother raised me."

"My mother, Anakniel, died when I was forty-seven. I'd not seen her in fifteen years prior to that. My father, Istion, raises my siblings now. Do you have siblings?" Blue eyes glanced up at brown ones, but she didn't dare look longer than that, afraid it might somehow shatter this temporary truce between them, rocky as it was. It wasn't like this would change anything. They still wouldn't be friends, wouldn't trust each other. At this point there were merely exchanging information for information.

Renegade watched the female carefully for a long minute without answering, seeing if she'd look up again, wanting her to do so...to give him an excuse to close her off again. But she didn't and his fractured mind couldn't come to an agreement with itself and so his mouth just moved of its own accord, seemingly controlled by something else he didn't understand. "I...did. My younger brother."

Noruiel knew she detected sadness there, in his voice if nothing else, but she didn't comment. She knew without asking that he wouldn't want her to. He didn't trust her, not really and he didn't want to share this, not really. The fact that the elf was doing so had to be a fluke of nature and it would be gone as quickly as it had come. They most likely would not speak of it again, pretend it never happened and that would be the end of it. Still...she found herself speaking, too as she started to finish with his side.

"All my siblings are younger than me. Varnion is seventy-six and Tation, Ilsion and Titheniel are the triplets. They are forty. When...how old was your brother when you last saw him?"

"Three hundred. He..his...name was Pennion."

"I'm sorry." Noruiel's voice was soft and she finally looked up as she finished with the elf's bandage. Her blue eyes caught the hidden pain in his light brown ones before it was gone behind a familiar shield of ice and the Akira had just enough time to brace herself before Renegade was mentally pushing her away completely. "I don't need your pity, Empath." His voice was low, cold like she was used to and Noruiel's expression closed off as she nodded curtly.

"Of course not. You don't have it." Noruiel stood and moved away from him, trying not to let the sting of rejection show as she sank down beside Sen and curled against the Sertek. She fell asleep feeling numb and cold, dreading the next day...almost hoping that Renegade was right about Mountain...that the large man would suddenly, miraculously wake up. His company would be welcomed.

* * *

Renegade wasn't sure how long he'd been watching the Akira sleep, glaring at her really. He did know that Sentinel had finally stopped watching him about an hour before, the Sertek drifting off into slumber, his dark, glowing green eyes disappearing beneath his lids. The elf sat with his knees drawn up slightly, his arms resting on them and his back against the stone behind him. He was at Mountain's head and would periodically look at the still man, unworried about how cold he was, how still.

What he was worried about was the Empath and how she was affecting him.

Brown eyes flickered back to the female and Renegade muttered a curse under his breath, leaning his head back against the red rocks behind him as frustration swept over him once more. She was starting to care for him and he didn't like it. She didn't even seem to realize it, but he felt it with each glance, each genuine question, the way she'd refused not to help him. He felt it and he didn't want to. She didn't know what she was getting into and what he was...worried about now was the fact that he'd actually been persuaded into coming on this pointless quest.

He was dangerous to everyone around him and not just in what he could do, but what he brought after him. He was poison to everything around him and he knew it. Mountain knew it too, despite what he wanted to say about Renegade and the elf was thoroughly angry at the giant of a man for convincing him to go along with this plan. It was insane and he'd made that perfectly clear to his Second...

(flashback) _He'd said he'd think about it. Renegade knew he really didn't have all that much time to 'think about it'. The Akira would be leaving soon, of that he had no doubt and he'd told Mountain he'd think about following her. What in the world had he been thinking? Ever since that damn white wolf had revealed his true nature, had said to give the Akira a chance, the elf had felt turned on his head. Nothing made sense anymore!_

_For so long his life had been the same: Keep moving, kill anything and everything that tried to kill him, try to convince Mountain to leave, do some unwitting good amongst the destruction that followed in his wake, move on, don't get attached to anyone... Always the same way for so many years, hundreds of them. And now something was changing. Maybe it was this war. Rhûn had never been so divided against itself, it had never had so many powerful figure in positions of authority battling for the right to rule this land. It had never seen so much change in such a short time! Maybe it was just effecting him the same way._

_He could *almost* be all right with that...if he thought for a moment it was true. Renegade knew better. He wasn't stupid. HIS life hadn't started changing until the Empath had entered it. THIS Empath that confused him like no one else besides Mountain ever had and in such different ways. He knew everything he needed to know about the Empath. How she acted, looked, what she was, how she fought, her power, her habits...and yet he knew absolutely nothing about her. The problem with this...was that he was starting to want to. And that was bad. Very bad. He wasn't supposed to get attached. For so long he'd had absolutely no desire to even TRY to get attached to anyone, form a friendship, get to know someone. It...hadn't even passed his mind as being important._

_Now, though... Valar, he hated his mind._

_Renegade tilted his head back slightly, moving his hair so that he could see more clearly the camp below him. He was sitting in one of the spars trees located within the camp and wasn't surprised that Mountain found him easily, looking up into the branches that weren't really good for cover anyway. The leaves were as spars as the trees themselves were._

_Dark eyes looked up into the tree, at the lithe figure balanced easily on branch and light brown eyes met the large man's gaze. Mountain leaned against the trunk, crossing his arms loosely and smiling up at the elf who was already glaring down at him, knowing why his Second was here. "Make up your mind yet, Elfling?"_

_Renegade looked away with a sound that was suspiciously similar to a snake's hiss and Mountain chuckled, reaching up and smacking the foot that dangled from the branch. The elf didn't even teeter, but he did draw his leg up and give a scathing look down at the large man, answering him. "No."_

_"I didn't think so. What's hindering you? I've never known you to be indecisive." Mountains' grin was wicked and Renegade threw a stick at the large man's head, something Mountain ducked easily with a laugh even as the elf dropped from the tree, his gold hair flying and then settling just as quickly as he straightened from his crouch. "I don't want to go. Happy now?"_

_Renegade stalked away and Mountain sighed, shaking his head as he followed, not at all deterred by his Commander's cold demeanor. "Not really, no. You're lying to yourself. You know that doesn't tend to make me happy."_

_Brown eyes flashed blue with the anger that surged through the elf and when he turned, Mountain stopped, knowing better than to get closer from years of experience. Renegade was wound tight right now and not in any sort of mood for teasing it would seem. "Why do you keep pushing for this! I don't want to go with her! It would be stupid, insane! I don't even care about her!" The elf's voice was raised, but even angry he was cold, controlled and the Second crossed his arms, expression stern. "Then where do you want to go, Ren? You could stay here and fight, but I know you don't want to. Where are you going to run to this time? Kilicar? The West or North? There is no need for your skills there. The South? They would only try to use you again. Will you finally leave these shores and travel to Valinor? Where is it you want to go this time, Elfling? Tell me and you know I will follow."_

_Renegade didn't answer and Mountain knew the elf wouldn't, not immediately. He watched his Commander's eyes flicker from brown to light brown and blue before going back to the darker color again as his mind raced with thought. His body was taunter than a bowstring in its inner battle. The elf knew Mountain was right...and he knew Alagos' words were right, too. He knew where he SHOULD go._

_He just didn't want to and for hundreds of years, Renegade had done what he wanted and nothing more. There had never been a reason for him not to, not any reason he cared about anyway. Now, though...there was a reason, much as he wanted to vehemently deny it. There was an Empath that had managed to get past his hatred for her kind, at least a little, and now...dammit, he found himself feeling like he might have a strange purpose again. Reluctantly, but it was there._

_"If you go, you might get to fight some Empaths that actually deserve it."_

_Ice blue eyes flickered up from beneath gold hair that glinted in the sun and Renegade smirked after a moment at the large man's words, knowing exactly why Mountain had said them, but willing to let himself be led in this...it wasn't like he had the first clue what he actually wanted to do. "I might be amendable to that."_

_Mountain only chuckled, knowing the elf's mind was made-up even if grudgingly. They'd be going with the Empath. Renegade would hand over command of the Sercecet in the days to come and they'd leave Rhûn, head toward Avarikal, a two and a half month journey... Mountain really could not wait to see the results of this adventure. _(end flashback)

Renegade shook his head. He'd agreed to this. He'd been on some herb...Mountain had slipped something into his food, he was sure of it. He was heading in the very land he despised with every fiber of his being, going to interact with the people he hated the most in all of Arda. Empaths. He was willingly walking into their lair and if Noruiel could be believed, they already wanted him for something not even she knew of.

He was completely insane.

The elf already knew that, of course but he had to wonder if he'd taken it to a new level. Mountain wouldn't think so. If he knew the large man - and he did - Mountain would say this was a good thing. The elf's brown eyes glanced back over at the Akira, narrowing as he saw her shift her position uneasily, her dreams obviously unpleasant. Renegade looked away, not interested in feeling anything for her at the moment, especially not concern. His gaze flickered back to Mountain and he glared at the other male, seeing his chest rising and falling, breathing and the color back in his face. The elf spoke, voice low.

"This is NOT a good thing."

Mountain didn't open his eyes, but he did raise a brow. "Am I supposed to guess what you've been thinking about?"

Renegade growled, looking away again and Mountain smiled, opening dark eyes and stretching his limbs, making a face as his back cracked when he sat up. Coming back to this form was always just a little strange, no matter how many years he'd spent in it before being forced out for a little while. And what was with him being stabbed in the chest so many times! It was ridiculous!

Brown eyes flickered over to the large man, the elf's face showing a rare flicker of emotion. "Everything...normal?" Renegade was never sure how to ask about this particular oddity. Mountain snorted softly, looking over at Noruiel to make sure he hadn't woken her with the sound before he looked back at his charge. "I'm fine, Elfling. You know that."

The elf nodded, something small, child-like in the gesture, guilty. He knew very well that Mountain would be all right. He'd learned that one the hard way the first time...

(flashback) _The army ahead of him, stretching out like a line of black ants across the plains of Vintael, didn't scare the young elf. The second army behind him, around him didn't keep his attention. Humans fighting humans, that's all this was and he was used to it. Ar-Hihn against Ab-Gribyl, Easterling against Easterling, a civil war and he happened to be on one side, the side he'd grown up on...even if he wasn't really part of these people anymore. He hadn't been for nigh on a hundred years now._

_Maethorion stood easily at the front of the line of soldiers. They stretched on behind him, and to either side of him, seemingly without end and he was just another number in their ranks. He was just another fighter for the King of Ar-Hihn, unknown and unrecognized. The elf would prefer to keep it that way. He spoke to no one, got involved with none of the people around him whether it be to fight them or befriend them. They didn't know him and he didn't want to know them. All they saw when they looked at him was one of the elusive creatures called elves, a seemingly young one who was intent on fighting with them even as he was intent to ignore them._

_The only person who ever got a response from the young immortal was the large man with brown skin and even darker hair who followed him around, a towering giant of a human who made the apparent sixteen year old elf look even smaller. _

_That man now stood slightly behind the gold-haired youth and to the side, looking down at him with a thoughtful expression. "Tell me again why we are here, Elfling?"_

_Light brown eyes didn't even look up from the blade they were examining. "Feel free to leave if you don't want to be here, Alejandro." He would almost prefer it if the man did. Maethorion felt both uneasy and yet steady when the large man was near. The steadiness...was in knowing he had someone at his back, someone he could actually trust. He knew that now after fifty years together. The unease...came from the emotions Alejandro could make him feel. Things like guilt and uncertainty, doubt. Like he didn't know what he was doing when Maethorion knew he did. Still, despite that, he was glad of the large man's answer._

_"You know I won't do that."_

_"Then stop questioning me."_

_"I will question you as long as you continue to make stupid decisions."_

_Blue eyes snapped up to meet dark ones and Maethorion's demeanor was cold, warning. It didn't scare Alejandro, but it did tell him to watch his step for now. He and Maethorion were still on rocky ground on occasion. Yes, the elf trusted him, but that didn't mean he particularly liked Alejandro all that much and the large man knew that would take a great deal more time. Time he had, yes, but still time and right now, pushing Maethorion was not the way to go about gaining that friendship._

_"I have decided, Human."_

_Alejandro sighed and shook his head a little. "Then I hope, for your sake, you are taking the right path, Elfling."_

_Maethorion didn't answer, looking back out at the army from Ab-Gribyl that was approaching rapidly. He didn't care if this was the right path. It was a bloody one and that's all he cared about. It was all he was good for anymore and even at eight hundred and fifty years old, only a teenager to his people, he knew what he was, what he was capable of and his purpose in life. He couldn't be anything less than a destroyer and Alejandro would soon understand that, would soon leave._

_The elf wouldn't let himself feel pain over that. He knew it was coming and would accept it._

_Just as he would accept what he was about to do yet again. He'd not been in a war for sixty years, but he remembered the first one well enough. He'd been almost fifteen in humans years, but he'd fought because he couldn't help it. He hadn't been able to control it, but now, now...he simply chose to do what he knew he'd end up doing anyway. Simple as that._

_Calm light brown eyes watched the approaching army and Maethorion remained calm as the army around him got ready to fight, as the commanders shouted orders. The calmness around the young elf slowly started changing into a coldness that iced over his eyes and face even as his blood grew hot, feverish beneath his skin. His mind started to haze over as they started moving forward and Maethorion was no longer thinking at all as his blade finally met steel, the metal screeching in his ears along with the sound of battle. Squealing horses and the war screams of men, sounds of pain and cries of agony, hot blood and moving bodies, the ringing of steel and the sound of metal hitting flesh. It was all vague to him as he whirled from one opponent to the next._

_He didn't realize when he started killing his own comrades. There was no differences in his mind. A life was a life, blood was blood and their flesh yielded to his blade just as easily as the enemy's did. He didn't notice it at all, but Alejandro did and the large man watched in a mixture of sadness and determination as the young elf he'd been assigned to whirled about like a creature of death, a skill about him that was far beyond his age, even if it that age was hundreds of years. His ice blue eyes were blank, unseeing almost and his face was the same way, cold and without mercy as his sword struck true with every swing, no movement wasted._

_Maethorion looked like a deadly dancer, wreathed in gold and red, his hair and blood as he danced through this battle, never hesitating, never backing down. He was possessed. It was a thought Alejandro had never felt so strongly as he did now and the determination he'd felt sprang him into action as he approached the young elf. Those around Maethorion, both friend and enemy alike, were now trying to _get away_ from him and the large man was grateful for it as when he got within range of his charge, he was the only one Maethorion could focus on._

_For the first time, when the elf's blade came lashing out, it didn't cause death as his sword met steel. The sound of it made those ice blue eyes flicker with something that could have been confusion and when the next strike produced the same result, Alejandro saw Maethorion frown and his eyes seemed to clear a little of the haze that wasn't even visible, but definitely seemed to be mentally there. The next few strikes resulted in the same thing, but with the growing clarity of sorts came anger, too and it was that emotion that Alejandro was suddenly unsure about.  
_

_Maybe this new clarity wasn't really clarity at all. Maybe it was a firmer focus, a stronger desire to kill. The large man had just made himself a challenge and whatever was controlling Maethorion seemed to like a challenge, it made the desire to see blood spilled stronger, it made the elf faster, deadlier. He was a blur of speed and gold-red suddenly, without clear warning, and Alejandro honestly did not see the strike that came for him. All he knew was that one moment he'd been fighting with a skilled young elf, but an equal opponent despite Maethorion's size, and the next moment he was faced with a lightning fast being that didn't seem to hold any aspects of the Maethorion he knew...and he now, Alejandro, was bleeding from his chest.  
_

_The pain hit as he fell back and Alejandro raised his hand to his injury, startled, even as his dark eyes looked up into ice blue ones, seeing the cold hatred there, the fierce triumph that made the elf smirk. The large man coughed, feeling the pain in his chest numb even as his body started to stop responding to his commands. He looked back up at his charge, struggling already for breath, but managing to speak around it, not panicked. He knew he didn't have reason to be. "Elfling..."  
_

_His strained voice seemed to trigger something deep within those cold blue eyes and the elf blinked, starting to frown and then his eyes were seeping brown and exhaustion seemed to hit his limbs. Maethorion looked around at the carnage that surrounded him, the dead and dying, hearing the battle still raging around them, but now further away, having moved with the turning of the tide. Ar-Hihn was winning, but that wasn't what caught the gold-haired immortal's attention as his legs buckled and he found himself kneeling close to the strange, large man who was constantly following him around.  
_

_Brown eyes flickered over Alejandro in some confusion before true understanding came to Maethorion's eyes as he saw the blood on the large man and the lack of any enemies in the near vicinity. Understanding was followed swiftly by horror and his hand came out to press over the large man's heart, feeling the blood seeping between his fingers. The young elf felt the life seeping from his friend - for in that moment he truly realized that Alejandro WAS his friend - and panic streaked through him, making him look very young, making him shake with terror and guilt as his blue eyes - this time that color with fear and not anger - looked into dark ones._

_"No! No, no, no, no...Alejandro! No, please don't die! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't die!"  
_

_Alejandro felt his heart tear at the look in his charge's eyes, but he knew that while it was painful for Maethorion, it was a good thing. If it might help keep the elf in control than this was worth it. If it might help the young immortal realize he couldn't live like this, the pain was more than worth it. The large man smiled a little, blood leaking from the side of his mouth as he struggled to breathe, to speak before he faded away for a time. "Shh, Elfling. Everything is going to be fine. Shh..." His large hand lifted and Maethorion took it in both of his, holding it close to him, tears streaking through the blood and dirt on his face. In that moment he was a young elf again, a scared child...a child who realized he'd just done something beyond terrible, beyond redemption in his mind.  
_

_"Pl..please don't die." Maethorion whispered again, pleading and he was startled to see Alejandro smile a little, the large man's voice ragged. "I w..won't. I promise. J..just wait h..here."  
_

_Maethorion stared at the man, not understanding in the least what he meant and the young elf felt his mind close down, his body fighting for air even as the last breath faded from Alejandro and his hand went limp in the elf's hold. Dead. The young immortal started to shake and he couldn't make himself stop as the sobs fought for release from him. He wouldn't give in to them. He couldn't. The pain of what he'd done was unbearable, the agony of losing his friend was a hot burning inside his heart, but so was the anger of whatever had taken over him earlier. He couldn't be weak anymore. Alejandro was dead, dead by his hand and he had no one to blame but himself.  
_

_He was alone now. As it should be.  
_

_The young elf opened his eyes and the hardness in them, the emptiness would have been startling to see if anyone had been near enough to care and look. Maethorion braced himself and felt a sob hitch in his throat as he looked down at the body of his friend. Alejandro's eyes were closed and he looked at peace. A peace the elf knew he'd never feel as he laid the hand he still held over the large man's chest, over his heart with respect and sadness.  
_

_"I am sorry, my friend. May your spirit go swiftly to the Halls of Mandos and may you always walk in the Light."  
_

_The words were barely whispered and Maethorion couldn't stop the few tears that ran down his face, trailing new tracks through the dirt and blood. He stood, his body protesting but the hunger for blood that still raged in him, the feral rage he couldn't seem to control taking over once more as he looked down at the large man once more and then moved away, starting to run. A cold ice swept through his veins this time, not the hot fire he'd felt before and this time the haze didn't come. Maethorion was fully aware of what he was doing this time as he entered the battle again and each person that fell to his blade he knew of, would remember.  
_

_He fought until his arms ached, even through the ice around his veins. He fought until he could barely swing his sword and the rage, though it wanted him to continue - not having abated in the least, but growing stronger - knew it had to let him go. When it did, the elf nearly crumpled in a heap and just barely managed to stay on his feet, blinking almost owlishly as he looked around. He was surrounded by the dead, but this time they were of the enemy only and his comrades surrounded him, too, alive.  
_

_Maethorion didn't care as his eyes cleared to a light brown and he looked around again numbly. Nothing mattered anymore. He felt as dead as these men lying around him. The elf looked down at his sword, hanging from his fingers and forced himself to lift the blade once more, to wipe it on the clothing of a man near him, to sheath it. It was his only companion now and he knew it would be until he too died. He accepted the thought and forced himself to look back up, around him and not just at the dead.  
_

_And that's when his eyes fell on a familiar figure and everything seemed to freeze around him. Maethorion felt he couldn't breathe and for one insane moment he wondered if he was dead, if he'd actually fallen in this battle and had not realized it. But no...this wasn't Mandos' Halls. It wasn't the Void, either, a place he surely deserved to be. This was the world as he knew it...but how could it be when Alejandro was standing no more than four body-lengths away from him? The elf could only stare at the large man as his friend approached and Alejandro finally smiled a little, giving his charge a look.  
_

_"I thought I told you to wait beside me?"  
_

_Maethorion's numb control broke at hearing the man's voice and he surged forward into the large man's arms, hugging him tightly as he started to sob. He didn't care about anyone around them, he didn't care how this was possible - what WAS Alejandro? - or that he was supposed to be strong now. He didn't care at all as the large man hugged him back, soothing him as a father might comfort a child, knowing the elf needed it even if he would never admit it out loud in words.  
_

_The elf accepted the comfort and as he cried in both grief and relief, he promised himself he'd never be this weak again...but right now...he had to be. And for the first time in a long time, it felt all right...just for now. _(end flashback)_  
_

Renegade looked away from Mountain, wondering yet again how it was that the other man stuck with him. No, that wasn't it, he knew why. Mountain was 'assigned' to him, but...the reason why the large man chose to actually accept that assignment...the elf would never understand. Not after that day, never after that day. He'd killed him. The fact that Mountain hadn't died was not to be taken into account. Renegade had killed the only friend he had, without hesitation and he wouldn't forget that. It was one thing among three that he regretted in his life.

He also knew that Mountain knew exactly what he was thinking and the elf looked back at the dark-eyed man, warning in his own light brown gaze. "Don't start, 'Tain."

Mountain raised a brow, but held his hands up. "Fine. I won't say a word."

Renegade snorted and stood, needing to and he ignored the twinge in his side like it wasn't even there as he looked out into the night, the cool wind moving his gold and yet bloodstained hair across his face and around his shoulders, tangling it further. A smile quirked his lips. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, why is that? I have yet to say a word about how you need to stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't control at the time." Mountain was fighting hard to not smile by this point and failed completely when Renegade shot him a look. "And what would you call that?"

The large man raised a brow. "What? You're the one who brought it up at all." the large man defended himself and the elf hissed a few subtle insults under his breath as he looked away, but the smile curling his mouth wouldn't be denied and he finally looked over at Noruiel with a tolerant sigh. About time they dealt with her. Now would be better than morning. They wouldn't be delayed in moving out then. "You should wake the Empath. I told her you'd be fine, but she doesn't trust me." Not at all surprising and he really didn't care.

Mountain looked up at the stars in exasperation before moving, standing easily and going toward the sleeping Akira and the Sertek. "Wonder why THAT might be..." The large man continued to speak under his breath and only stopped when he was crouching before Noruiel, scratching Sen's head as the creature woke up and greeted the large man happily and with surprise, much like his mistress a moment later. Renegade had tuned his protector out after the first few words and did the same with Noruiel as he looked back out into space, contemplating the journey ahead. It was certainly proving to be...interesting.

Yeah. That's what he'd call it.

* * *

_Archeress_, that bit about Thalbor being teased was for YOU! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Review if you feel so inclined!**


	39. Cenedril

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tolkien's work. Wish I did, but wishing shall not make it so. *sighs*

A/N ~ Well, this chapter came out sooner than recent ones have! I think that's pretty good...yes? *hopeful face* LOL Enjoy!

**Avarikal - a mixture of Elven (Quenya and Sindarin) and Filipino**_  
_

_Makitalad_ = Enchanted Light

_Im ay mawalan le/Im ay mawalan le, mya._ = I will miss you./I will miss you, too.

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth

_Ikatla_ = Third

_Unang_ = First

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

_Dalubas/Dalubaa_ = Master - not always used in a bad way, but not necessarily used in a good way, either

_Pama-Lond _= Guidance Haven_  
_

**Elven (Sindarin and Quenya)**

_Calithiliel_ = Moonlight Daughter

_Bodhiel_ = Judgement Daughter

_Muinë hína_ = Beloved child

_Adar/Ada_ = Father/Daddy

_Naneth/Nana_ = Mother/Mommy

_Már Osellëo-Akira_ = Home of Sworn-sister Empaths

_Iellig_ = My daughter

_Gwador_ = Brother

_Varnion_ = Brown Son

_Anakniel_ = Singing Daughter

**Rhûnic/Elven**

_Carsk_ = Red

_Nar_ = Fire

_Osn_ = Smoke

_Lyt_ = Ash

_Ogiil_ = Wicked

_Morduath_ = Darkshadow

* * *

_Same time as Renegade and Noruiel's (for the moment)..._

* * *

**_Cenedril ~ Mirror_**

The dark beauty stroked the gray scales under her hand with slow care, smooth fingers gliding over the face of the dangerous creature beneath them with calm assurance that they would not be harmed. Ñaltanárë looked at the light-haired girl before her - for the other female could not have been more than eighteen - with a chilled gaze, disdainful. She was Leliel, an Ikatla Empath from the Rebel Home, a spy and she was here to report. The fact that Ñaltanárë could not find out what she wanted to know on her own was vexing, but that damn Vultsi was keeping her from Alagos' mind with a power the Maia could not break.

It should have been easy, seducing a Vultsi to darkness. It always had been before. They were creatures warped and 'created' by Morgoth himself and they'd not been redeemed like the dragons. They were now beings of twilight, neither darkness nor light, but always leaning more toward the shadow than the Creator. This Vultsi with eyes of blue and brown, however...was proving to be challenging. Not only would she not listen to Ñaltanárë, she possessed an unnatural power to combat the Maia's dark arts. It was not something a Vultsi should have possessed and yet this one did, keeping the dark mistress from her goal.

She could not glean a great deal of information from Alagos and he'd started to grow stronger with knowledge of how to resist her that he had not known earlier. Her siblings were involved with his sudden experience in fighting her and Ñaltanárë cursed them. The Golden Children. They'd never been able to leave her alone, always causing trouble in her plans. She'd been Sauron's secret weapon, the festering in Mordor that Saruman had spoken of. She'd bewitched the dragon Voronflame to the Dark Lord's will and then the twins had come secretly and fought her. She'd fled to this place, to the plans she'd laid years before and had set them into motion. Now her siblings were meddling again but this time she was determined that they not win.

First, however, she needed news. The stupid girl was cowering though, looking at the large gray dragon at the dark mistress' side with fear. The creature was impressive, so massive he looked like he might collapse the courtyard of the mountain castle he stood on, but he was under Ñaltanárë's control. The greatest of the Dark Dragons, a former battle dragon, she was slowly bending his mind to submit to her. Soon, very soon he'd be ready for the battle and blood he craved...and the fell beasts would follow him to wreak havoc on their enemies.

Ñaltanárë gave the scales under her hand another caress, pinning the Empath with dark eyes. Pathetic mortal. Unfortunately, the Maia needed her at this point. Soon though, she wouldn't need anyone, no more games and manipulation. "Do you doubt my power so much?" The question was given deceptively sweet and Leliel knew it, going paler in fear. "N-no, Mistress. I just...he's-"

"Under MY control, mortal. Now speak before I decide Onyxtalon is deserving of a more delicate snack than his regular fare."

The battle dragon growled, deep red eyes like the hot center of Arda showing clear pleasure at that idea and Leliel took a step back, wanting to flee, but spoke hurriedly when Ñaltanárë's dark eyes, cold, grew icier. "Prince Kahilnar's power seems to grow. He plans to create caves for the women and children and the food and supplies in the mountains of the valley. The people both hold hope for his power and yet are afraid of it. They think him powerful enough to challenge Prince Kilicar, but are unsure if he'd be a better King in his brother's place."

"The power of the Roniysr is of little importance to me. Kilicar's duty is to deal with his brother and I have given him the power to do so. Tell me about the white shape-shifter."

Leliel cleared her throat, thinking back one what she knew and what she might say. She didn't understand the Maia's lack of concern with Kahilnar. The Roniysr was powerful and though she was fighting on the Maia's side, the Empath could not help but be impressed by the amount of power the Prince could display. Still, if Ñaltanárë did not want to hear about the Easterling... "Alagos keeps the Princes Kahilnar and Amr and Princesses Nareke and Yileke well informed of your movement and those of Prince Kilicar as well. The shape-shifters gains credibility with those in command and the dragons all respect him. If they were to follow one of their own into battle, it might be him or Sharpmist, the dragoness of Prince Kahilnar."

Ñaltanárë hissed much like a snake might and moved away from Onyxtalon, her dark dress swirling about her legs and an intense heat sweeping over the room. It came from the Maia and it was at complete odds with the cold fire in her eyes, but still it made sense. She was a spirit of fire and have great control over it. She was enraged and the two beings in the room could feel it, the Dark Dragon growling low as the large creature spread its wings and then closed the, agitate and the young Empath shrank in on herself, terrified of incurring the other woman's wrath. The Maia crossed the threshold to her chambers and Leliel followed tentatively, watching as the dark mistress paced the room, talking to herself.

"He grows stronger...challenges me...the prophecy must come true somehow...his weakness..."

Dark eye snapped toward frightened blue ones and Leliel nearly caught her breath at the malice and sinister pleasure radiated off the Maia as it seemed a sudden thought came to her. Whatever it was, Leliel almost felt sorry for the shape-shifter. "His bonded, the woman...she is always with him?" Yes, the troublesome female was usually in Alagos' mind whenever Ñaltanárë got past the Vultsi, but that didn't mean Gweltari was physically near. And if she wasn't...

"No...no, the Lady Gweltari is a Ranger and very independent. She helps to train the Rebels, but I suspect it will not be this way for long."

"Oh?" The simple word might have sounded funny coming from someone else, overly curious, but from Ñaltanárë it was a warning. A warning that the Empath better tell her what she wanted to know or face the consequences of failing to do so. Leliel was quick to avoid such punishment.

"Gweltari is now married to Alagos. I suspect a child might result in this union. I overheard that Princess Yileke seems to think it will be so and she has a gift of the Sight."

The Maia stilled and the smile that came to her face was terrifying in it's beauty and malevolence. She sighed out, almost happily and seemed to calm, nodding to herself like she'd come up with a plan and was well-pleased with it. "Good. Very good." Ñaltanárë grew more tranquil again, deceptively so once more, seeming almost patient as she addressed Leliel again. "What of the Elf and your Empath assigned to him? Have your Sisters spoken to her as Kilicar commanded?"

"They have, Mistress. They were about to acquire the information they sought when the Vahrin confronted them and they were forced to leave. It confirmed our suspicions, however. He IS the one we seek. What we have heard of his powers are accurate." Leliel took a breath, dreading the next bit of news she had to deliver, praying to whoever might listen that the Maia would not take her anger out on her. "He and Akira Noruiel are coming to Avarikal. They will have been traveling for three weeks now. If they make good time, they might arrive sooner than we can anticipate."

Ñaltanárë looked out the great window in her chamber, watching the fell beasts that flew through the air, fighting amongst themselves as their riders attempted to control them. The Sertek in the courtyards below did the same, but a type of order had already been established among those creatures and the fights were ended quickly. She was now in Kilicar's fortress, in Ar-Hihn. The Dark Prince was far easier to manipulate when in close proximity to her and in this approaching time of war, that was crucial. Kahilnar had compromised her former place of command anyway. She could not risk being found so soon and he'd known she was in Al-Salyha.

"They will be dealt with."

"Mistress?"

The Maia smiled again, beautiful but filled with shadow and the expression never reached her cold black eyes. "I breed an army in the far East, a mustering of strength for your people, as I promised. Kilicar has shown himself incapable of serving me in bringing in the Elf. It shall be your people, not his, who deliver the Elf to me and your people shall be rewarded. The Empath that travels with him, however...make sure she does not live for long."

Leliel nodded, but her heart pounded in fear as she was finally dismissed. Ñaltanárë controlled all the pawns under her. When she was done with Kilicar she would discard of him, everyone but Kilicar seemed to know that. And when she was done with the Easterlings, they would be dealt with as well. The young Empath could not help but fear that her own people were the next ones in line for annihilation.

* * *

_Next day from previous chapter for Renegade and Noruiel..._

* * *

Noruiel made a face at Renegade's back, secretly envying the elf's ability to move among the rocks with so much ease, but not even remotely close to admitting that. She brushed her hair out of her face again, determining to tie it as soon as she could stop and not risk falling to her death, and worked her way up the red rocks after the lithe figure ahead of her. Sentinel stayed close to her side, able to find paths she could not take and the Sertek often growled lowly at the gold-haired male when Renegade happened to look back at them.

The Akira ignored both the males for the most part - they were NEVER going to get along, that was obvious - more interested in the one behind her. She'd not really gotten all that much of a chance to ask Mountain any questions the night before, nor had she shared what she'd discovered. Perhaps...perhaps she'd do it when they stopped at high-noon. It would be too hot to travel at that point and the more dangerous creature of the mountains would be out at that point - mostly the snakes, but even one encounter with them could result in a death among their group. Well, maybe not with Mountain...

Noruiel shook the thought away and stood straight as they came to the top of the mountain - one of them - before looking out into the distance at the landscape around her. Everywhere one looked, the mountains were red, lighter in color in some places and darker in others. The rocks around them looked barren and dry, unwelcoming. Even from here, the volcanic mountains of Carsk, Nar, Osn and Lyt were visible, faint peaks in the distance and toward the North-west. The mountain and fortress of Morduath, near the fire mountain Ogiil, belonging to the former Dark Lord Sauron, was clearly visible to the South, but Noruiel's eyes didn't stay there long, looking toward the East. She took a deep breath, feel the warm wind dry the sweat on her body, cooling it and her heart start to slow as she stayed still. A smile found its way to her face as she saw the green in the distance, past the lower mountains they still had to cross to the East. She knew that forest. Makitalad. It was the last barrier between her home and the Orocarni Mountains.

"We are making good time."

"Didn't you say it would take two and a half months to get to Avarikal, Akira?"

Noruiel decided to ignore Renegade's skeptical tone and just answer the question as she reached back and started fixing her wayward brown hair, knowing they weren't done for the day. They still had some ways to go and she'd rather deal with it now than deal with the tangles later. "That's how long it took me coming to Rhûn...but I wasn't in much of a hurry, either. It is not the mountains that take so much time, it is the forest. The inhabitants there do not often let travelers through without delaying them for a time first."

Renegade's look turned suspicious and Noruiel focused more on Mountain who appeared only curious and that came through in the large man's voice as well. She'd rather deal with the large man than with the elf right now, especially when Renegade looked like he was almost itching for a fight. Not surprising, but still. "Who inhabit the forest?"

"High Anikrrn. They are not a violent race, but they are a little different from the Anikrrn of Rhûn and they are more powerful. No one passes through their forest unless they allow it."

The elf came up beside Noruiel, arms folded and his light brown eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, not allowing her to ignore him this time. "Will they allow it?"

The Akira raised a brow, smirking just a little. "If you don't give them reason to detain you, then yes. We might just have to leave you behind, Renegade...unless, of course, you can actually control your temper?" She snorted softly and stifled a laugh, moving away from him and toward the downward slope of the mountain. She could feel the chill of the elf's glare on her back and grinned, the expression not fading as she soon felt a shadow over her body.

"You shouldn't irritate him like that."

"No?"

"He's not all bad, Moon."

Noruiel sighed, good mood fading as a more serious one took over. She just couldn't seem to escape it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been HAPPY without something coming along soon after to wipe it away. Still, Mountain was right and she knew it. "I know he's not, Hiro Mountain, but he gives me little reason to WANT to see the good underneath the shield he erects." Dark blue eyes looked back over her shoulder and Noruiel saw that Renegade lingered behind, seemingly lost in thought and taking his own paths and Mountain looked at her with dark eyes, waiting, for he seemed to sense she was not done speaking. The Akira felt curiosity from him but also amusement, like he once more knew something she did not. She was almost growing used to that feeling.

"He actually _talked_ to me last night, and yet...I know little more than I did before about him. It feels hopeless that I ever will and pointless that I would want to."

"What does he know of you?"

The Akira frowned, instantly guarded as her dark blue eyes seeped a light brown and she seemed to falter, knowing easily where this conversation could lead...and she didn't want to go there. Still...Mountain had asked a question and he was her teacher as well as her friend. She couldn't really bring herself not to answer. "He doesn't need to know anything."

"Yet you want to know about him." It wasn't a question and Noruiel sighed, looking ahead again, focusing on where she was placing her feet in lieu of answering. She knew Mountain's point was correct. Taking without giving would not be something she could do in this circumstance and, honestly, she didn't really WANT to do that...she just didn't trust herself with Renegade. What guarantee did she have that if she shared about her life, her past...that he'd share his? It wasn't like he'd ever asked the Empath about her life. Did he even want to know? And why did she care if he wanted to know? Why did she care so much about knowing about him? It made little sense to her.

She didn't need him. The elf had been more a hindrance in her life than he'd ever been a help. He wasn't family, didn't care about her - quite the opposite - and didn't even want to be here! She knew that even without being able to feel his emotions!

So why was he? Why was he here? Why had he saved her so many times?

It was those three questions - among others - that plagued her and refused to let Noruiel walk away from the elf. They were the questions, racing around in circles in her head, that finally made her sigh and look back up at Mountain who'd fallen in beside her as the path down the red rocks widened a bit. "Does he even WANT to know anything about me?" If anyone would know the answer to that question it was Mountain.

The large man smiled, laughter loud in the open space around them and Noruiel found herself smiling despite the slight annoyance she felt at the mirth exuding from the male. Dark eyes looked down into her light brown. "Ren hides what he feels well, but he's curious."

Noruiel raised a brow. "How curious?"

"Curious enough that he's following you into a land he hates above all others."

The Akira stopped at that, looking up at Mountain with a narrowed, studying expression, like she was trying to see if he was being truthful. Her gift easily told her he was, sincerity behind every word...and that just made Noruiel more nervous about the statement. Her voice was low, stubborn. "I am NOT going to be responsible for him. This is HIS decision regardless of what drives him."

Mountain nodded, settling a hand on her shoulder and the Akira felt her anger cool slowly at the gesture even as the large man spoke. "Renegade doesn't expect anyone to be responsible for him. He's not following you to make trouble for you, Moon. He really is not, though, it might seem that way. He's following you because you confuse him and you've caught his attention. He doesn't like it, but he can't help being curious."

Noruiel looked away for a long moment before she nodded and stepped away from the large man, starting to walk again. "Fine. I will...tell him something of me, but if I get nothing in return then I am done, Dalubas."

"That is fair."

Noruiel nodded again and the two walked in silence for a time, Sentinel coming down from his higher path on the rocks to join them, walking ahead like a faithful dog, sniffing the air and keeping an ear out for sounds he would hear before his mistress or the large man would. Renegade...was no where to be seen, but none of them were worried about it. The elf disappeared often and he always came back, never giving an explanation as to where he'd gone. The Empath had stopped expecting one.

She did, however, want an explanation for last night...

"You died."

Mountain didn't appear startled by the abrupt words and merely nodded, reaching out and steadying her by the arm when the Empath wobbled in her next step, climbing over a large rock in their path. "I did."

"Renegade said you'd done it before...died. How?"

Noruiel knew she'd asked in the wrong way when Mountain's black eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief and she was already glaring at him when he answered. "Well, most of the time the killing blow is a stab to the chest. I suspect that is what kills me."

"Dalubas! That is not what I meant!"

Mountain laughed and held up his hand as the Empath stopped once more and crossed her arms, giving him a look even as her eyes danced with amusement of their own, unable to help it. "Peace, Akira Moon, I know what you ask." The large man sighed in an almost content way, looking out over the hot, red landscape again, his eyes raising to the sky as an eagle screeched. "Ren is right, I have 'died' many times. I can not be truly killed this way, however. I will simply come back to this body."

"Why?"

"My life is connected to Renegade's. If he does not die, then I do not, but nothing that happens to me effects him. It is part of what I am."

Noruiel blinked, astounded, so many questions rushing through her mind that she was unsure which to focus on first. The Akira made herself take a deep breath and look out at the sky with the large man, calm her mind so that she could talk in a controlled way and not spout off the first thing that managed to shove ahead of everything else. "Well...I guess I can give up the idea of poisoning him then, can't I?"

Mountain grinned, starting to laugh and Noruiel smiled, too, shaking her head before she sighed again and tilted it, curious once more. "Why...why is your life connected to his?" Why would he WANT it to be? Or was it not a choice... Noruiel found it hard to believe that Mountain would WANT to stay with Renegade...but then again...what did she really know about the elf? It might be that Mountain knew qualities about him that she did not... No scratch that. She was sure the large man did.

"I am Renegade's Guardian. I came into physical being when he was born and was only allowed to help him when he came of age and I have been with him ever since. I will be with him until he dies."

Wide blue eyes looked up into dark ones and Noruiel could not keep the curiosity or astonishment out of her voice or face. It made her look younger, showed the side of her she didn't let many see, an openness in her eyes that was rare. "What are you?" She watched Mountain study her and suddenly wondered if she was even worthy of hearing such a thing, such a secret. It was a secret, she could sense that clearly and the Empath looked down, almost ashamed she'd asked. But then Mountain was speaking and he was explaining, trusting her and Noruiel could only listen in awe, believing every word without doubt.

"My people are known as the Jagasei among our own kind and to those who are aware we exist. The name simply means 'Protector' or perhaps one might say 'Guardian' and that is what we are. That is our sole purpose of existence. We have been created, designed to be protectors and companions, friends to a certain race and specific halfbreeds of that certain race as well. We desire nothing than to be of service to the one we are assigned to."

Noruiel blinked. "Nothing? You do not marry? Have families?"

"We do not. We have no desire to find spouses or have children. Jagasei were created in the exact number that would be needed throughout all of time. We have no need to reproduce and no Jagasei has ever been born since the day of our creation."

The Akira could only stare at the large man beside her, astounded and trying to wrap her mind around how many of his people must exist...but... "Where...where are they then?"

Mountain chuckled, looking truly amused. "Moon, I did say that I only took _physical_ form when Renegade was born, did I not?"

"So...your people live invisibly...in spirit?" Was there a whole section of Arda, as yet unexplored, that harbored invisible people like Mountain? Noruiel wouldn't dismiss the idea as crazy just yet. What she was hearing was odd enough that the idea might just be believable, plausible. But Mountain was shaking his head. "Yes and yet, no. We live on a different plane of existence than you do and we are not bound to this time like you are. We live in both the present and the future. We only go to the past on rare occasions."

Noruiel frowned, thoroughly confused and not liking it. "I...am afraid I don't understand. How can you live here, now and in the future? It has not yet happened and...the past...is gone."

"You only live in one dimension, one plane of existence, but that is not the only way this world works. I do not think I can explain this properly to you. All you need understand is that I happen to be on a different plane of existence than you, or I was. Now I am bound to this one."

"Because you are bound to Renegade and HE is bound to this world, to this...plane."

"Yes."

Noruiel nodded, her head spinning. She wasn't sure she understood everything she'd just heard, but she did know that the large man spoke the truth. She could feel he was not lying, not in the least, incredible as it was. What she was becoming aware of, though, was the words he'd said about his people and what they'd been created for. "Hiro Mountain, if you are a Jagasei and you are bound to Renegade, were chosen for him and your kind was only created for one race, or a halfbreed of that race...then what is Renegade?"

The Akira never got the chance to hear if Mountain would have answered as a gold-haired figure came leaping from the rocks above to land nimbly on the path and Renegade straightened, speaking calmly, but sweat beading his skin, showing he'd run hard. "The Sertek are back. They followed us and they have a new leader."

Noruiel was torn between feeling frustrated that her chance of learning more was gone and feeling a flutter of fear for the news the elf had brought. She cursed under her breath, garnering a raised brow from Renegade who heard it easily. "Something wrong, Akira?"

She didn't bother to respond to the tone, something that seemed to surprise the elf momentarily before he actually listened to what the Akira had to say. If she wasn't rising to the bait of verbally sparring with him then something actually had to be wrong...and damn, why did he know that? Why did he know her cues? He didn't want to know her habits like that... No matter...right now he needed to listen anyway, not try to puzzle out his stupid mind.

"Those Sertek were different from the ones in Rhûn. They aren't from Rhûn at all."

Dark blue eyes narrowed and something dangerous came into Renegade's face, like he already knew what the answer was, has sensed it, but for the first time in a long time...the chilling anger wasn't directed at Noruiel. "How do you know that?"

The Akira sighed, rubbing her temples like she could already feel what she'd felt yesterday, looking into the cat-creature's eyes. The pulling of her will and mind, the pain and fog. "Because they're Empaths. Mutilated, enchanted Empaths. They have the power of my kind, I felt it. They're from Avarikal. Kilicar didn't breed them, someone in my land did which means whoever gave Kilicar his power-"

"Gave it to someone else, too. An Empath who's turning on her own kind." The elf said it in a hissing voice, but when Noruiel met his eyes, there was no hostility for HER there and it made her heart jump strangely. She told herself it was just in surprise. She knew she wasn't fooling herself very well. The Akira nodded in a quiet way, but determined, too, pushing the strange thoughts away to focus on ones more important. "A Dark Empath. She will be using the new recruits, lower level Empaths first. There are hundreds of my kind in Avarikal, most of them undiscovered Empaths. She'll create an army, whether the participants are willing or not."

"Rhûn can not fight itself and Avarikal." That was Mountain, leading them in the right direction and he watched with a small smile as Renegade and Noruiel both looked at each other again, instinctively looking for input from the other person, advice, agreement. For hating each other...they were bonding quite well, even if they didn't realize it. They just needed a common goal.

"I can't let them do this."

A pale brow rose and Renegade smirked just a little, something of an amused smile in it as he eyed the Empath up and down in a way that made her glare at him. If she'd had fur, it would have been bristling. As it was, she felt like growling at the arrogant male. "And how do you intend to stop them? With your sword skills? They're nearly nonexistent. From what I remember, you're only a third-level Empath. Not even strong enough to defeat a fourth. You know that it's only an Ekaapa Akira who could do something as powerful as enchanting other Empaths, dark power or not. You're an Ikatla Akira. How do you think you're going to stop anyone?"

Noruiel seethed for a long moment, a thousand retorts running through her mind, none of them good enough...and then it seemed like a light went off in her head and she looked at Renegade in a new kind of way, not calculating or mischievous, not even studying him. Just...interested and it made the ice shield in his eyes both come up and yet falter, unsure and Noruiel watched it with the same interest she felt about the male as a whole. She finally spoke...calmly.

"You're coming with me because I puzzle you. You can't figure me out and though you don't want to admit it, you want to solve the problem I present to you." She held up a hand when the elf's look darkened, forestalling his words. If he spoke, she might change her mind. She wasn't really sure she wanted to do this anyway, but...it WAS a good way. And she'd do it, for her people. "Deny it or accept it, I don't care. What I want to know is this: you're already coming with me and you dislike Empaths anyway, so why not help me? You don't like having a cause, that is obvious to me or you would have stayed with the Rebels. So I won't make this a cause...I'll make it a deal. Help me as I know you can due to some mysterious power in you that everyone we run into seems to want to use...and I will tell you anything about me that you want to know."

Noruiel could almost taste the silence her words caused. It was thick in the air and she resisted the urge to look around, look at Mountain or Sentinel, keeping her eyes on Renegade's face. Such an impassive face that revealed nothing of what he was thinking...and then the elf was speaking, a smile that was hard to place coming to his face, small but there. It made Noruiel nervous. She couldn't read him and she hated it all over again.

"I accept your offer."

That was it? That was all he was going to say? Somehow...it seemed anticlimactic to the Akira and she found herself watching the elf warily, finally speaking again, cautious. "You mean it? When I say help, I don't mean just kill all of my kind. You realize that, right?"

Renegade's smile grew a little. He made her nervous, uncertain and while he'd known that for a while...it still amused him to no end. And right now, it was interesting to watch. He'd given her exactly what she'd wanted - agreement - and now she could not figure out WHY he'd done it. The truth was...neither could Renegade. Oh, sure, he WAS curious about Noruiel...but not enough to want to deal with all the crap that would ensue from staying with her. It wasn't the prospect of fighting either that made him agree. He could have stayed with the Rebels for that, he could have come to Avarikal years ago if he'd wanted to fight Empaths by the handful. No...it was something else...something he wasn't entirely sure about that prompted him to agree.

He wanted to stay near her. And he both was all right with that fact...thinking maybe he'd realize why later...and yet deathly _afraid_ of that emotion. He didn't fear things...it was a new emotion, long buried and he didn't like it. At all. Still, he'd already agreed...and now he'd make her squirm instead, wondering why he'd done it. He wasn't going to admit that he didn't really have the first clue why he'd done so himself.

"I understand, Akira." He leaned in close to her, his hand coming out to rest on the wall at her back, smile growing into a smirk when she backed up and hit the rocks. A familiar position for the two of them it seemed. The elf's voice was low and Noruiel felt a shiver trail down her spine at the glitter in his eyes, unsure if it was fear or something else that made her curl her toes in her boots. She was grateful Mountain was here and that Sentinel was already growling threateningly.

"I don't go back on my word. You're stuck with me and I _will_ find out what I want to know."

Renegade left her vicinity so swiftly that Noruiel found herself drawing in air, startled and then relieved as she swallowed and glared after him. She wanted nothing more than to pick up a rock and... No. The Empath closed her eyes, opening them with a small smile when Sen put his head under her arm, growling softly.

"Attrack Erlf?" The clear hopeful tone in the lizard-dog creature's voice made Noruiel giggle and she scratched both his fur and scales, shaking her head. "Nro, Sen."

The Sertek rumbled unhappily, but obeyed as he raised itself back up to his towering eight feet and looked around, watching Renegade walking away with narrow dark green eyes. The elf didn't look back, though, his back tensed, sensing the creature's gaze. Mountain shook his head at both males and came forward, putting his hand on Noruiel's shoulder and looking in the eye, friendly. "I am proud of you."

The Akira sighed, blowing her hair up out of her eyes and gave the large man a look. "Tell me that when we part ways...and only if he's still able to walk...or speak...and then I might believe it." She turned away and started down the trail, leaving Mountain to shake his head in amusement, look up at the sky briefly and then follow after the two.

* * *

_Time-skip of a week..._

* * *

Noruiel was beginning to wonder if Renegade had completely forgotten their deal. In the last week he'd hardly spoken to her, much less asked her anything. The four of them had been nearly running for the last seven days, always staying just ahead of the Sertek Empaths, though, all of them knew it was not their speed that kept the creatures at bay, but the creatures themselves who chose to stay away for reasons that only they knew. It was like they were being herded, driven to Avarikal. If they'd wanted to change their minds, the time was long gone for that.

So maybe it was exhaustion that kept the elf from questioning at night or maybe he was merely biding his time. Noruiel didn't know and she was so tired by the end of the day, it hardly seemed to matter as she quickly went to sleep. The closer they got to her home, however, the more restless her dreams became and the Akira knew it was the uncertainty and stress that woke her darker memories and brought them to the surface again...

(dream flashback) _Her Naneth and Adar were worried. They kept looking at her, talking in low voices and Nori could not catch the words they said. She knew something was wrong and her brother, Varnion, knew it too. Only appearing eight and her brother only six, they two siblings drew comfort in staying near each other, uncertain of what was going on._

_Nori knew whatever it was, it was her fault. Adar and Naneth knew it, too, even if they did not say it. She'd done something she should not have. She didn't know she wasn't supposed to do it, though! No one had told her, but Naneth had taken her away from the other children quickly a few days ago and she'd not been allowed out of the house since, not even to play near the house. The once comfortable and cozy rooms of the large cottage now felt stifling and the air sticky. It was hot and there was nothing to do. She wanted to go play and Varnion did, too, for he had not been let out either._

_But Adar and Naneth said no. It was not safe._

_And it was Nori's fault, though, she did not know what she'd done that was so bad. She'd only made the little squirrel and the big hound dog do a few tricks for the other children. They'd all had fun! No one had gotten hurt... But her Naneth had been scared and she'd pulled Nori away and spoken to Adar in quick whispers. Nori had not been punished, but all the same, her parent's actions told her she'd done something bad._

_She curled closer to her brother, comforting him as much as he tried to comfort her, his small hands smoothing her brown hair as she hugged his waist. Neither child said anything. They didn't know what to say. All they knew was that the world seemed to be strange all around them so suddenly and they didn't like it._

_Nori liked it less than anyone. She didn't like the feelings running through her when she focused on her Adar and Naneth. There was such fear there and sadness. They seemed almost angry, but she didn't understand why, not really. Her brother was scared, too, but also confused. He was better to focus on than the adults. He didn't make her head hurt. The young half-elf closed her eyes, hugging him tighter._

_They flew open, though, at the sound of a knock on the door. Something about it sent a strange cold shiver down Nori's spine and she looked at her parents with wide eyes, seeing that they were looking back at her with equally as large ones. Her Adar slowly went for the door, as if the very movement pained him and her Naneth came to Nori and Varnion, gathering them close as they clung to her. Varnion hid behind their Naneth's skirts, but Nori found she could not, standing at her Naneth's side as she watched her Adar, her little heart pounding._

_Something was going to happen. She knew it. Everything, all the bad feelings had been leading to this moment and the people behind the door. There were three, she could feel it, feel them...and they could feel her. She didn't hear the words her Adar said before he let the three women into the room, looking both like he was biting his tongue against spewed words and saddened beyond something he could bear. The three women didn't seem to care as they came into the house and their eyes fell on Nori._

_The young half-elf wanted to shrink behind her Naneth, but she did not, feeling like she might never be able to do such a thing again. She was scared, yes, but more of her was suddenly much more bold and her fists balled at her sides, brown eyes sparking. "Who are you? Why are you in my house?"_

_For the first time Nori could ever remember in her young life, her parents did not scold her for her tone, nor did her Naneth tell her to be quiet or polite. They simply stood silent and the three women addressed Nori directly, not her parents. It was strange, but somehow, it did not surprise the half-elven child._

_The first woman that spoke was an elf with dark hair and the most beautiful silver eyes. She smiled gently at Nori and crouched down gracefully despite her lovely dress to be eye-level with the child. Her voice was kind and her demeanor was sincere, Nori could feel it and the emotions of compassion and care were comforting. The sadness that came from the beautiful woman was not. "I am called Calithiliel. These are my Sisters, Nathiel and Bodhiel. We are from Pama-Lond. It is a place for Már Osellëo-Akira."_

_Nori frowned, eyes narrowed and she looked from one woman to the next. "I do not understand. Why are you here?"_

_"You are an Akira, child. It is our duty to bring you back to Pama-Lond with us."_

_"No!" It erupted from the small child with anger and defiance and now she did cling to her Naneth's skirts, wide-eyed and afraid. She didn't want to go with these people! She didn't know them! She wasn't an Akira. Akira were powerful ladies who hid away in far-away lands and only talked with the Nobles and Lords. They were scary. She wasn't like that! What was happening!  
_

_"Sister Nathiel, please!" Calithiliel spoke to the other elf with light brown hair and hazel eyes, Nathiel, with some pleading before she looked back at Nori. "It will be well, child. You must come with us, though. Your powers are just emerging and if you don't get proper training they could be dangerous to others. We simply don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else. We will help you and then you may come home again."_

_Nori looked at the silver-eyed elf, unsure whether she should trust her anymore. Calithiliel was being honest...at least Nori thought she was, but there was sadness and resignation about the other female that made the child wary. And she didn't like Nathiel at all. The brown-haired elf was impatient and Nori felt like she was being looked at like...like the bug she and Varnion had caught last week. Bodhiel had yet to say anything. She was a dark-haired half-elf with calculating brown eyes and a demeanor that was not altogether warm, but not completely unfriendly either. She was...judging, aloof and when she spoke, Nori felt like sinking into the ground._

_"Whether or not you want to come is irrelevant, Noruiel. It is our duty to bring you to Pama-Lond with us. As the High Ekaapa Akira, I can not allow you to remain here as a risk to others. Now pack your bags with your mother and say goodbye. We leave within the hour." Her impassive eyes swept the room, neither lingering on the pleading looks of both parents nor making any further comments before she was leaving again, out the door. Nathiel gave Nori another look, something bordering on irritation or dislike in her eyes before she too was gone._

_Calithiliel remained and the silver-eyed elf looked sadder than before until she seemed to remember her place and pulled her emotions back together as she stood from her crouch, speaking to Nori's parents while the young half-elf herself stared into space, mind reeling._

_"I will see to it that she is taken care of as we travel back."_

_"What of when she arrives?" Anakniel whispered, concerned for her daughter as she hugged the small child close. Her heart was breaking and it screamed at her to take Noruiel and run, to not let the Akira have her. She couldn't, though. They would find her daughter and they would take her. There was no escaping this fate, for any of them. Her head told her this...and still her heart screamed at her. It would not stop and Anakniel had not the will to try and make it._

_Calithiliel almost looked pained for a moment before the expression faded away quickly. "Once she is in Pama-Lond she will be assigned to an Ikatla Akira. I am afraid I am only an Unang Akira. I can not be involved with her training."_

_"She will be treated well, though, right?" Nori's father, Istion, spoke this time, more forcefully than his wife as he approached his family, both parents keeping Nori safely between them. The Unang Akira only nodded. "Yes."_

_Nori's eyes came up to meet Calithiliel's silver ones as she immediately felt the half-lie from the other female. The dark-haired elf's gaze seemed to beg her not to speak and the half-elf hesitated for a long moment before nodding a little. She didn't understand why the other female might be lying, even just a little, but something deep down bid the child not to speak, to ask. Her parents were already hurting and this one hurt them more. Nori didn't want that. She looked up at her Naneth who took her hand and led her from the room...to pack._

_It seemed like such a short time later that they were all standing out in front of the house. Bodhiel and Nathiel were already mounted on their horses, waiting. The Ekaapa was nearly emotionless, merely watching impassively, but the Ikatla was more impatient, clearly wishing they could be gone. Calithiliel stood in front of the small family, ready to take Nori to her own horse and she waited with sympathy as the four said goodbye._

_Nori stood between her Naneth and Adar once more and she looked up at them with sudden tears in her eyes. "Do I have to go?" she whispered and then thought she'd never felt such strong, painful emotions from her parents before as they seemed to struggle to respond. Her Adar finally did, kneeling to her level and pulling Nori into his arms where she wrapped her own around his neck tightly, her little hands tangling in his brown hair, shaking._

_"It will be well, Nori-love. You'll master your new power and be home soon. We'll be right here when you get back."_

_"I don't want to go." The child clung to her Adar all the tighter, hearing her Naneth crying above her, feeling the gentle touch from the woman on her head, fingers in her hair. Istion looked at his wife and the heartbreak in her eyes was like a knife to his heart, just as his daughter's words were and he closed his own gray eyes, praying for strength. He felt as if he had none. How could he let his baby go? How was he to know if she was going to be cared for? How could he trust these strangers with his daughter?_

_The answer in his heart was a simple one as the Voice older than time spoke to his spirit. He wasn't trusting Noruiel to these women. He was trusting his daughter to the Creator and it was Eru who would guide the child no matter what trials she might go through. It did not make it easier to say the words to his little girl, but it did ease some of the panic in the father's heart._

_"I know you don't and your Naneth and I do not want to you to leave, but you must go with these women, Nori. It is the law. We can not break it, though, we might want to." He pulled away and wiped away the tears on his child's face with his thumbs, holding her head gently. "You need to be brave now and remember all that your Naneth and I have taught you. We love you very much. Never doubt that."_

_More tears trailed down Nori's cheeks, but she nodded, sniffling. "I won't, Ada. I love you and I will remember." she promised and her Adar tried to smile for her. "Good girl. Now say goodbye to your Naneth and gwador."_

_Nori nodded and surged around and into her Naneth's arms, crying all over again as the mortal woman, her curly brown hair streaked with gray and her face aged at the age of fifty-one, smoothed the child's hair and whispered softly to her. "Hush, muinë hína. You must have strength now, Nori. You must be good and work hard so that you may return soon. Do you understand, iellig?"_

_"I understand, Nana. Im ay mawalan le."_

_"Im ay mawalan le, mya." Anakniel whispered back to her daughter and then pulled back a little to look Nori in the eyes, speaking softly. "Always remember who you are, muinë hína, no matter what happens. Never forget yourself."_

_The child was not sure she fully understood what her Naneth was saying, but she would remember the words and perhaps one day understand them more fully. Nori nodded and her Naneth hugged her again before letting go, tears running down her own face as the seemingly eight year old went to Varnion next and hugged him tightly. The two siblings held each other for a long moment, unsure what to say, one barely understanding what was going on and the other too young to comprehend that his sister would not be coming back soon._

_In the end Calithiliel had to gently lead Nori away from her family for she would not have taken the steps on her own toward the horse that was to take her far away from all she knew. The half-elven child settled before the dark-haired elf and looked back at her family with panic building her chest. As the horse started to move, it broke loose without restraint._

_"Ada! Nana! I don't want to go!" The words were nearly screamed as Nori started to struggle to get off the horse and Calithiliel held her tightly, flinching at the tears and wails, but knowing she could not let go of the child. Anakniel made to run forward, every instinct as a mother telling her to GET HER CHILD, but Istion caught her and she only struggled for a moment before collapsing back into him, sobbing as their daughter was taken away._ (end dream flashback)

Noruiel woke knowing she'd cried out. Renegade's hand on her mouth told her that much and though her heart pounded with both grief and now fear - waking up to your mouth being covered never inspired a great sense of safety - she didn't pull away or even jerk, going completely still. Her dark brown eyes were wide as they stared into the light brown ones above her and Renegade's narrowed in something that could have been described as confusion for her reaction.

The Akira was scared, that much was clear and he could almost feel her pulse pound...and yet she did not move, did not react but to stay perfectly compliant to whatever he might do. It was...unnatural and it made him suspicious. Just not toward Noruiel...it was a...worry of sorts for what might have happened to her to make her behave this way.

The elf realized his hand was still over the half-elf's mouth and he started to move it away before stopping again, speaking quietly, firmly. "Be quiet." He almost felt something akin to relief as the Akira finally moved, nodding and Renegade pulled his hand away, sitting back on his heels, perfectly balanced. He watched the half-elf sit up, not missing the shiver that went through her body nor the glistening wetness on her face that she tried to subtly wipe away. Tears. The words he spoke as he watched her just seemed to come out of his mouth without conscious thought on his part.

"You called for your mother. Why?"

Noruiel froze again, but for different reasons this time as she refused to look at Renegade. She'd known - she had - that he'd start asking questions, but dammit, why did it have to be about this? Tonight? The Akira frowned, struggling with herself, her desire to close up and say nothing...and knowing she'd given her word about speaking. She didn't want to speak, though. She didn't want to tell this to the elf of all people. Still, she'd given her word and she wouldn't go back on it.

"I...was dreaming of my family. Of the..they day the other Akira came for me."

Renegade sat back fully, his legs crossed under him as he studied the female, almost wishing he'd not asked at all. The look on his face was hard to read though, but in that moment, Noruiel could say he almost appeared...friendly? No, that wasn't it...he was just...not angry, not smirking, not...anything like he always was. It was strange. There was a glimmer of curiosity there, she could see it, but there was more of a simple tranquility than anything else and it was completely at odds with what Noruiel knew lurked beneath the surface of the walls he built. She could not 'read' Renegade...but she had seen enough of him to know that there WAS more to him than what met the eye.

Now the elf was giving her his full attention and Noruiel had to curse inwardly for his timing and the subject. Of course NOW he wanted to talk. When she had no desire to... And about her, not about him. Typical.

"How old were you?"

"Thirty-three."

Renegade raised a brow and Noruiel gave him a look back, but a slight smile twitched at her lips. Hmm, so he didn't really understand how half-elves aged. Had he not been around his own kind very long? "Eight. I was mentally around eight years old."

Light brown eyes narrowed and the Akira wondered at the small tendril of warmth that curled through her stomach at the tone of the elf's voice when he asked his next question. His voice was bordering on anger, but it was an anger that was not directed at her. If she'd dared to say it - and she didn't, not even to herself - it almost sounded like protective anger. Which would have been ridiculous seeing as the elf didn't even like her. "They took you from your family when you were a child? Why?" In the elf's mind, there was no reason for that. Empaths had messed up his life, but he'd not thought they would harm each other. His view on that had started to change, however, when he'd seen how Noruiel was treated by those three Akira that had come to the valley.

What he wanted to know, however, was how long had this been going on and was it common? And why...why did he care? That was the most confusing part for Renegade. He wasn't supposed to care... But...maybe he was starting to...because it almost seemed like Noruiel's life was starting to mirror his own in a way he'd not expected.

Noruiel sighed, crossing her legs under her and running her fingers through her hair, starting to calmly and patiently untangle the straight locks. Her calm demeanor seemed to take Renegade by surprise, though, he didn't show it all that much. Still, he watched her closely, inwardly wondering why she didn't seem angered by this. Or was it that the Empath hid it better than he'd thought she could?

"My power emerged when I was thirty-three. According to Avarikal law, any identifiable Akira, no matter what age, must be taken to Pama-Lond, home of the Akira, for training. It is indisputable. I could have hurt someone or myself without training."

"You don't believe that." She said it like she was reciting something she'd been told over and over for years. Noruiel grimaced.

"Whether or not I believe it, that's how it is." she snapped and Renegade smirked at the anger in her voice, raising a brow as his light brown eyes met her brown ones. "Why did you stay? Surely it hasn't taken this long to get control of your power."

"No, it hasn't. I didn't stay by choice. They have control of my family, Renegade. I have a talent in manipulation empathy and the High Akira wanted to use it. I didn't stay because I wanted to and I didn't come to Rhûn because I wanted to." The Akira was nearly hissing the words at him in her anger and yet need to stay quiet and the elf spoke back equally as harsh. She was finally telling him something and if it took anger to make her say more, he'd use it without hesitation.

"You say you didn't want to do this, that you didn't have a choice. Did you even try to get away? If you hated being with the other Akira so much, why not do something about it? Or do you secretly want to go back?"

Noruiel's hand lashed out without thought and Renegade caught her wrist before she could hit him, his dark blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones, livid fire in her face. "You son of a Troll! Don't you EVER say that to me again! They took me from my family! My Naneth died while they used me!"

"Then why didn't you fight back? You are angry with them. They took you away from everything you knew. Why didn't you _fight back_?" Renegade pressed, unrelenting and he watched the Akira's lips trembled before she clenched her jaw, her eyes wet, but refusing to let the tears fall. She seemed to struggle with herself before she finally spoke, her voice a raspy whisper, anger and yet loathing in it, too. "Because I was afraid. Does that make you happy to know? I was _afraid_ of what they would do to me if I tried. I was _afraid_ for my fathers and my siblings. I was afraid to do anything they didn't want for fear of what they might _do_."

There was a tense silence after the words and Noruiel took a deep breath, getting herself back under control again, ready for the attack she was sure to come.

But Renegade didn't respond like the Akira thought he would. There was no disgust or words to convey that he thought any less of her than he already did. He just watched her with the most unreadable expression she'd ever seen on his face and then his brown eyes flickered to look at her wrist that he still held. The elf stared at his own fingers for a moment, seeming to realize just how tightly he was holding her arm. His grip loosened a little and his fingers slid higher on Noruiel's wrist, making goosebumps spread up her arm, warmth blooming under his touch. Noruiel resisted the urge to snatch her hand back away from him and tried to make herself focus on something else like...like how his skin was fairer than her own. Yes, that was safer to focus on and it seemed like Renegade was focused on exactly that, too.

He could see the red imprints his fingers had left on her skin and knew they might bruise...again. Pain. He'd caused her pain, had done it before and she barely reacted...like she was used to it. How had he not noticed that before? And why did it bother him now? The elf's eyes came back to the blue ones that watched him with wariness and yet interest.

"They hurt you."

It wasn't a question, but Noruiel, now feeling strangely calm, nodded softly. Her voice was quiet. "When I didn't do as they wanted, yes. My Dalubaa were not kind nor were most of them patient. I learned and I lived, though."

The elf released her wrist as if it burned him and Noruiel jerked at the abruptness of it, startled, watching as the elf rose and seemed to genuinely not know what to do for a long moment. She watched the ice in his eyes come back like frost coming over water and this time was not surprised when Renegade made another action, moving away, throwing words over his shoulder. "Wake that beast of yours. We should get moving."

Noruiel looked after the male, glaring at him really and huffed to herself as she rose from the ground, muttering under her breath. What a way to end a conversation! What, just because HE couldn't handle what she'd told him they were done talking? How was that fair! Stupid, irritating, flighty, confusing, pain in the arse, orc-spawn of an elf!

The Akira cursed to herself a while longer as she packed her bedroll and put her hair up, a dark thunder-cloud over her face. Her dark blue eyes finally looked over at Mountain's dark ones as she sensed the large man rising from his own sleeping spot. She'd known he was awake and had been through the entire conversation, the large man's emotions felt by her gift. Now she saw the smile on his face and glared at him too, before waking Sen and starting away up the mountain path, not waiting for the other two.

Stupid males. She hoped they fell off the side of the cliff.

* * *

**Review please! I like reviews! They is tasty treats...**


	40. Lútha

**Disclaimer: **Despite my best efforts - and believe me, I DID try - I could not acquire ownership of the Lord of the Rings. It was quite disappointing. *sighs***  
**

A/N ~ I live! These chapters almost seem to be writing themselves when I can actually make myself sit down and concentrate on writing... Hehehe. Enjoy! I am... *grins*

Anikrrnian_  
_

_Nou/Je aimona te vonor._ = We are/I am delighted to see you.

_Ciele_ = Moonglow

Avarikal

_Makitalad_ = Enchanted Light

_Akira_ = Empath

_Dalubas_ = Master - not always used in a bad way, but not necessarily used in a good way, either

Jagaseio

_Jagasei_ = Protector, Guardian

Haradaic

_Raiss_ = Chief

**Italic is tree-talk. The language spoken in this chapter is Westron no matter what species is speaking.**

* * *

_Time-skip of two weeks from last chapter for Renegade and Noruiel..._

* * *

**_Lútha ~ Enchant  
_**

The forest, so close to them now, looked just like every other forest Renegade had ever ventured into. There was really very little that appeared special about it. Nothing but a nagging feeling that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a feeling that urged him to keep his wits about him and his blade closer. And yet, as an elf, he could sense that the feeling wasn't malevolent...just powerful. If he entered those woods, he knew he'd no longer be free to make his own choices as he might want to. There was a power in there greater than his own, just in a different way.

It was an unnerving knowledge.

As they came to the first trees of the forest, finally off the mountains, the elf noted that Noruiel hesitated for a moment before entering under the eaves as well...but when she went in, so did the rest of their group. It was her they were following after all, much as that chaffed at him from day to day. This was a land he'd never been to - had not wanted to come to - and he needed the Akira's guidance, whether he liked it or not. Which he didn't. Still, it was amusing to know she really didn't want to be taking this way either.

Then again, maybe that was for good reason. Valar, it would be nice if his mind would just shut up right about now and stop making so much damn sense! Especially where Noruiel was concerned. He was thinking about her far too much these days. Even when he tried to get away from her for a time every day, he found himself thinking about her. It was highly irritating.

Brown eyes took in the dark leaves and vegetation around them as the shade from the canopy above darkened the world around them, blocking the harsh sun, but bringing with it a feeling of instantly being watched as well. The elf walked soundlessly over the dirt and leaves, pine-needles, moss and rocks on the forest floor - and he was the only one, though, the others were quiet enough - but still he felt like something in this place could hear him.

The trees here whispered through his mind quite suddenly with young and old voices alike and Renegade started, stopping abruptly in pure surprise at hearing them so clearly. The Akira looked back at him and the smile that curved her lips was not mocking, nor was it unfriendly as she spoke softly, seeming to somehow know exactly what was running through his head. For once he didn't mind. "I can't hear them as clearly as you probably can, but the trees here are very much alive, kept so by the power of the Elves of Avarikal and the High Anikrrn. It is has been a time since they have encountered an elf West of the Orocarni."

Noruiel started walking again, Sen at her side like a giant hound from a horror story and Mountain gave Renegade a look that was hard to decipher before he too started walking again, ducking a low-hanging branch that Noruiel had walked right under without problem. The gold-haired elf followed as well, but more slowly, listening to the voices of the trees around him, almost in a half-trance, but still able to maneuver through the woods easily. He was truly unsure if he wanted to push them away or listen to their whispers more closely. They greeted him, some sang, but others were starting to question him, seeing more than he'd rather show. They got past his defenses like they didn't exist. The voices of the trees always had and so he'd stayed away from forests where their life and voices were strong and still capable of speech. Now, though...he couldn't escape them and with each message they delivered to him, to each other, the more he felt the ice in his mind cracking dangerously.

_'Troubled. Elven Brother troubled.'_

_'Heart shadowed. Much blood shed.'_

_'Elven Brother hurts. Scared.'_

_'Safe here. No blood here. No cruel steel here. No fear here.'_

_'Hope here. Rest. Elven Brother must rest. Heal.'_

"Stop. Please stop." Renegade whispered it, teeth gritted and he didn't realize he'd stopped until the trees quieted their whispering and Noruiel's fingers were brushing against his shoulder, like she was afraid of how he might react. All the elf did, however, was snap his head up, gold hair no longer hiding his face and dark blue eyes met ones of the same shade. Renegade saw and heard the half-elf suck in air sharply, like she was startled and immediately he realized that his shields had come down too far. The inward effort to correct them was frantic but outwardly he remained calm until the ice filled his gaze again and he saw the Akira's eyes narrow in clear disapproval before she was whirling away and gone from his vicinity without a word.

Renegade closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself again and cursing inwardly at the slip-up. He should have been prepared for the trees! He'd avoided them this long for a reason and he should have been prepared for her...yes, especially for her. She was getting too good at catching him at the worst moments. Or was it that he was having more worse moments because she was always around? Either way, it was becoming a problem, grating. Five weeks of this, of traveling, and she was already starting to break through walls that had kept EVERYONE out for years, many of them. Mountain knew him, but Mountain was SUPPOSED to know him. Noruiel was not. She wasn't even supposed to have been in his life this long.

Why the hell had he agreed to this again? To following her? He blamed a laps in sanity for that one. He was having more and more of those... It needed to stop. It was making him nervous and he hated feeling that way. Renegade hated feeling most anything at all. To feel fear or uncertainty could get you killed, make you hesitate. To feel compassion or fondness would make it harder to kill, would most certainly get the one you were fond of killed and cause more hurt. Feeling guilty or hurt was something the elf tried to avoid at all costs. He was good at it, too. The power in him didn't WANT him to feel so if he just gave the power what it wanted - blood - it protected him from feeling, from remembering too vividly. It kept everything at bay with a the sharp, dangerous edge of a blade. Simple as that.

Noruiel...was complicating that.

The elf sighed inaudibly and started walking again, ignoring entirely Mountain's raised brow and the knowing look in the large man's eyes. Renegade knew perfectly well what his protector would say and really, really did want to hear it. At all. Ever.

* * *

Noruiel sensed them before they showed themselves. There was just something in the very air. It became lighter, purer. The forest seemed to brighten, plants to perk up like they were standing to attention at the entrance of someone important. Even the stream in the distance, audible but not see-able, seemed to grow happier as it flowed by, musical as it blended with the gentle wind traveling through the trees. The creatures - five in all - that came out from between the trees were as one with the forest as the leaves of the trees or the water in the streams. With the bodies of horses, but the antlers and feet of a deer and a spiraled horn in the middle of their forehead they hovered above the ground, never touching the forest floor. They radiated a majesty that clearly spoke of wisdom and power like their horse bodies suggested, but there was a gentleness about them like that of a deer, quick and desiring of no trouble.

The ones that came toward them all had an underlining color of white with green or brown tints spreading along their backs and legs. Their manes and tails were a darker shade of the same color of green or brown and they blended in with the forest beautifully. Noruiel knew they came in many more varieties of colors, but these Anikrrn were scouts so it made sense that their colors would be those of the forest.

The Akira bowed her head and upper body respectfully to the leader as he came forward, voice deep like a drum when he spoke. "Nou aimona te vonor, Aina! We had not expected you to pass through our lands so soon after your last visit. I trust your journey was kind to you?"

"Je aimona te vonor, Kushanu. My journey has led me back to my homeland. I am happy to be going back."

Kushanu's ears went back slightly as if he sensed the words Noruiel did not say. She had not truly answered his question, but the Anikrrn did not think to push for the information. It was the Akira's to give freely if she willed it. The creature did look toward the males with Noruiel, though, taking each of them in carefully. Mountain was quickly scanned over and while Kushanu's ears came forward with interest, he once again did not question what he sensed and continued on to Renegade. If frown-like look came to the Anikrrn's eyes and his brown eyes like his fur flickered between Mountain and the elf before moving on, uncertain.

Seeing Sentinel made the Anikrrn lay his ears back again and his voice, while not harsh, was deeper, unhappy. "This abomination travels with you, Aina?"

"He does. Sen will not harm any of your people. He is under my authority. I know you will have heard of the Sertek in the West and now in the East, but Sen is not like them anymore." Noruiel assured quietly, assuredly and Kushanu sighed, but nodded slightly in a horse-like way before speaking. "I would have let you pass through, Aina. You are respected among our people, now trusted, but your companions are not. They must be seen by Rajeshri."

The Akira resisted the urge to sigh and nodded. "I understand. We will travel with you to see your Queen." A slight movement in the corner of her eye alerted Noruiel to Renegade's instant need to argue and she shot him a scathing and warning look so intense that he actually shut up, though, he glared back at her.

Who was she to tell him to shut up! And who were these creatures to tell him he couldn't just pass through? The elf gritted his teeth as he got yet another warning look from Mountain and let the air in his lungs out slowly, counting backward from twenty, first in elven and then in Rhûnic...and then in Westron, following the silent Anikrrn as they led the strangers through the forest. The lead one talked with Noruiel - Aina? He'd had to remember that one... - and after a time Renegade found himself simply watching her. Oddly enough, it kept the need to hit something to a minimum. First time that had happened, but he'd take what he could get right now. Having so many uncertain things happen one after the other today was not helping his control over his power at all. He hadn't shed any kind of blood in ten days. It was...uncommon.

He almost felt like he was thirsty and nothing could satisfy that desire unless it be his power's drink of choice; lifeblood.

The elf shook the thought away, brushing his long, gold hair behind a pointed ear and looking around at their 'guards'. That's when he heard it, the singing. It passed over his skin like the teasing touch of the wind and echoed as if they were in a canyon. The forest vibrated with it and it seemed to come from everywhere the deeper they got into the heart of the woodland kingdom. It drew the listener toward it and coaxed them to calmness, to lose themselves. It instantly made Renegade stop walking, shaking his head again like he could get rid of the small pinpricks of glowing light that seemed to be trying to spread a fog across his mind.

He hardly knew when Noruiel came back toward him. Half of him had been expecting Mountain to make him move again and the other half had been adamantly refusing that he'd move at all, thinking no one would dare make him. No part of him had even speculated that the Akira might be the one to talk him into this or command him to do it. It was for that reason - surprise - and maybe because of the haunting music that was making it harder to think that made him react the way he did when she acted. With a small smile unlike any he'd ever seen on Noruiel's face - a look that made his heart jump strangely - she took his hand and walking backward for a moment, pulled him after her.

And he let her.

His mind felt fogged, calmer than he could ever remember, like it wasn't even HIM anymore. But through that...he couldn't help but notice that Noruiel's hand fit perfectly in his own. Her skin was soft and yet he could feel the calluses of hard work, too. The thoughts were random ones, along with a million others, but they stood out different than the others, even if he did feel like he was in a strange daze.

Little did he know that Noruiel felt the same way as she led him.

The Akira, even now, was vaguely wondering what in Arda she thought she was doing? It was a calm thought - for now - as she held the elf's hand. A part of her felt it was right. Not only had she known Renegade needed it, she also felt like she wanted it, too. But why was she doing it? Maybe it felt right, but she shouldn't have done it. Somehow this was not a good idea. She didn't understand why at the moment, but it was.

But she didn't want to let go of his hand. It felt safe for her own to be there and he seemed calmer with hers in his. Noruiel looked back and stifled a giggle at the look on Renegade's face. He was looking around with the wonder of a child, a confused child who both didn't understand what they were seeing and yet were fascinated by it.

As he should be. They were entering Ciele, home of the Anikrrn of Makitalad Forest. It was a place created from nature itself; trees grew in spirals around each other to create arches and great entwined roofs in dome-shapes like they'd been coaxed into doing so. Thick foliage of leaves kept the rain out of these natural homes. Meadows pocketed the forest, food for the herbivores and all around seemed to be moonlight that made everything glow silver. It originated from the Anikrrn themselves of which there were many of all ages and sizes and colors.

The melodies came from them and the effects of their song grew stronger as the strangers entered into Ciele. Noruiel kept glancing back at Renegade and found it harder to stop the smiles that came to her face at the peaceful one that seemed to come over his own. He looked better that way. He always looked good, he was attractive to her, but there was something about the lack of a frown on the elf's face, something about the almost open look in his eyes that made her grow softer toward him.

He needed something and she was starting to want to know what it was, to provide it if she could.

That was Noruiel's last thought in her mind-fogged state, for immediately upon passing under one of the tree-arches that made up Inner Ciele the singing enchantment upon the four dissipated and the half-elf found herself suddenly blushing scarlet as she looked from her hand to Renegade's face. The elf was staring back at her and together they both released the other. It wasn't fast and they didn't jerk apart, but it was quick and the two refused to look at each other after it was over. Mountain just chuckled to himself and Noruiel shot him a double-take, realizing for the first time that the large man didn't' seem to have been effected by the music at all!

Lucky, insufferable man... He hadn't made a complete fool out of himself!

The Akira sighed, blowing her hair up and looked up at Kushanu. "Thank you for your guidance. Are we to see Rajeshri today?"

The green-tinted Anikrrn nodded, stamping a cloven hoof in midair. It seemed to be a signal for the red-tinted Anikrrn waiting further back and she came forward. A black-tinted Anikrrn, male, followed after her. Kushanu turned his head toward both of them. "This is Anjuli and Tanav. They will take you to Rajeshri. I pray you are granted that which you seek."

With those departing words, he left and the four were made to follow the two younger Anikrrn through the inner 'courts' of Ciele, toward a place of many woven branches and vines, flowers blooming everywhere one looked. And both Noruiel and Renegade looked anywhere but at each other. The elf for his part was more confused than anything. Under the influence of the song he'd been...calm. Not happy, but...peaceful. It had been a strange feeling but one he was almost wishing he'd not had to give up. He knew the feeling would change later, but right now it was...still in his system. That was all.

And holding Noruiel's hand...that had just been...weird. Maybe logical, though...after all, in his mind he was viewing her a guide, right? And he'd not known which way to go, how to handle the music...right. He'd just keep telling himself that because it wasn't like he was going to want to come up with a different kind of option. And not thinking about why SHE'D taken his hand would be wise. Very wise.

No, focusing on his surroundings was smarter and Renegade did so, having to secretly marvel at the structures created by pure nature around him. As an elf he could not help but appreciate it. He was a being of blood, yes, but before that...he'd been a creature of the forest, in love with it in the same way all elves were and he still was. He just didn't get to enjoy it as often as he did before his brother was killed. This place was unlike any he'd ever seen, though. It was beautiful!

The elf finally looked away from the things around them and toward their goal point when Mountain nudged him. They were entering the largest dome-like tree-home yet and inside lay a clearly old Anikrrn. She was pure white, no other hint of color on her hide nor mane and tail. Her antlers were small with age, but her horn was long with it as well and it glowed with light. Renegade instantly felt both drawn and wary of her. This was the Anikrrn's Queen and she'd not come to that position because she was stupid or weak. No, this creature was powerful and he already didn't like the effects these creature had on him.

Noruiel didn't seem to share his distrust, though, and approached the old Anikrrn with a smile, kneeling and hugging the creature's neck without hesitation. "Je aimona te vonor, Rajeshri. Are you doing well?"

"Je aimona te vonor, Aina. I am well. Please, introduce your companions."

Noruiel nodded and sat back, turning slightly so that she was facing the same way as the Anikrrn. To anyone it might look like she was a servant of the white creature, there to speak with outsiders and it seemed to Renegade that in this place, Noruiel exuded the same kind of power and yet peace that these creatures did. It was thought-provoking.

"The large man is my Dalubas, Hiro Mountain. I have always known him to be a steadfast companion, honest, full of humor and honorable. He does not kill without cause and he is respectful of others. He is of a race that was currently unknown to me."

Renegade blinked, surprised as he looked sharply at his protector. Mountain told her? The elf gave the large man a look, puzzled more than anything, but Mountain only smiled and dipped his head to Rajeshri. "Je aimona te vonor, Queen. Our people are known to each other, yes?"

Rajeshri laughed and the sound was like a harp being strummed, clear and melodious. "That we are, Jagasei. I welcome one of your kind to my forest. You have my blessing to come and go as you please for you people will never be mistrusted by my own."

Noruiel smiled, pleased by this turn of events for the moment and she beckoned to Sen. The Sertek had been very quiet and very well-behaved as they went through the forest. He'd given no one any reason to fear him and most of the Anikrrn had watched but not in unfriendly ways as the lizard-dog creature passed them. The Anikrrn were not creatures to hate without cause. Kushanu might have called Sen and abomination, but neither he nor any other Anikrrn would do anything to harm the Sertek, not even if he gave them reason to. They would simple enchant him out of their forest, like they had probably done to many Sertek before Sen.

Now the creature approached his mistress and Noruiel pet his head as he lay beside her, tail curling around her legs as it wrapped around behind her back. The Akira smiled. "This is Sentinel. He is...loyal to me and has some intelligence, like that of a child. He will harm no one unless I give him permission. I promise."

Rajeshri made a small nickering sound and extended her nose, sniffing at the Sertek as he extended his own nose and sniffed back, ears erect and interested. The Anikrrn finally withdrew with a thoughtful look. "He does not carry the same smell as the others. There is no scent of blood or malice with him, no hate. It is extraordinary." She seemed to think for a few moments longer, watching Sen as he rested his head in Noruiel's lap, dark green eyes alert and clearly intelligent, aware. Finally the white Anikrrn nodded again. "Very well, if you vouch for him, Aina, I will allow him passage through the forest. If he harms my people, however, you must leave with him and our woods will not be open to you again."

"I understand. Your verdict is fair." Noruiel pet Sen's head, smiling down at him a little and then looked up, toward Renegade for the first time since they'd come to Inner Ciele. The Akira sighed quietly and she kept her eyes on the elf's as she spoke, almost daring him to challenge what she said, to say it was untrue, to tell her differently. "The elf is Renegade. I have known him only a few months and many times I have wanted to kill him myself. He is unfriendly, cold and kills without purpose. I know very little about him and I do not know his mind."

There was silence before the Anikrrn spoke, calm. "Is there anything else?"

Noruiel's steady blue eyes held the elf's dark blue ones as his gaze seared into her own. She saw both the anger in his expression, but also the smirk barely visible on his lips. He was not arguing with her, with her words, but neither was he happy at the prospect of maybe not getting out of this place anytime soon. It wasn't that fact, though, that made the Akira say her next words. It was because they were true and she had just realized it.

"Yes, there is. Despite all I have said about Renegade...I would trust him with my life. I trust him and I would ask that despite his nature, you let me vouch for him as you have let me vouch for Sen."

Noruiel didn't think she'd ever seen the elf's eyes hold as much surprise as they did in this moment and she raised a brow as the color of his eyes swam a rich, dark brown. She had to wonder if it was a color she'd ever seen from him before...and what it might mean. The Akira smiled just a little in triumph as she looked toward Rajeshri who was already speaking.

"I will allow you to vouch for him, Aina, as the Jagasei vouches for him as well. You are free to pass through this forest as you will so long as you do it in peace, Miitemii."

Renegade strongly resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. "I will be sure not to harm any of your people as long as they don't give me reason to."

Rajeshri regarded the elf for a moment but finally nodded, seemingly resigned as if she sensed arguing would be fruitless. "Very well. You shall all stay the night here, in Ciele and be allowed to leave in the morrow. My people will escort you to the border of Makitalad."

* * *

_About two hours later..._

* * *

Noruiel slipped out of the tree-home provided for her quietly, telling Sen once more to 'stay' in a firm voice. She knew that Mountain and Renegade, in the tree-house over, knew she was leaving but neither of them called out to her and the Akira made her way freely through Inner Ciele, past many Anikrrn who greeted her by name and with fondness. She had spent almost a month here last time and had enjoyed it greatly, making many friends.

Now, though, she was on a mission and when she came to where Rajeshri stood grazing, the Queen Anikrrn was not even surprised, looking up briefly and flicking her tail in a signal Noruiel knew well. She sat in the grass and waited with patience until the old Anikrrn would speak. It was a good ten minutes later before Rajeshri came to lay in the grass before the Akira and spoke.

"Many things trouble your mind just as the day you came to us last time."

"Yes."

"Speak, Aina, and I will see what I can answer."

Noruiel sighed, looking down at the blade of grass she spun in her fingers, thoughtful as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say first. She knew Rajeshri would wait as long as it took the Akira to process her own thoughts and was grateful for the patience. "Renegade." It was the only thing that would come out at first, but still the Anikrrn chuckled, the sound like a chime being tapped. "Ah, I thought as much. He confuses you?"

"Yes, greatly, but that is not the only problem I have with him. He will answer none of my questions or he answers and then... He is cold, so very cold, Rajeshri."

"Cold?"

Noruiel shook her head, running her hand back through her hair as she sought to explain what she meant. Renegade...confused her, yes, but not entirely. She knew some of the reasons he acted the way he did. Or at least she could guess as to the reasons. He'd lost his brother in a terrible way. She didn't know how it had happened or how old he'd been...but the look in his eyes when he'd talked of Pennion, even briefly...it had echoed the grief in her own heart about her mother. And his mother...he never mentioned her, nor his father. Had something happened to them as well? She didn't know, but what she did know was that a great deal of the elf's behaviors stemmed from a deep-rooted pain and distrust, grief. It was just the rest of his actions that she didn't understand. He very obviously didn't HATE her anymore...and yet he wouldn't speak to her at all. He appeared to almost want to say something to her at times, like earlier in the forest...but then he closed tight again.

His eyes, though...his eyes wouldn't leave her mind. So haunted with pain and fear. It spoke to her own heart and having that ice come up around him again...it had hurt in a way she'd not thought it could. No Noruiel's own eyes stared at the surrounding forest when she finally spoke. "He is ice. Shields and masks of indifference and a coldness that almost burns. He fights with cold fire, like nothing matters but the next kill and when he's not killing, he's just...there. I see brief glimpses of more, but...it's like he doesn't WANT to live, to feel anything at all, bad or good. I don't understand it."

"Cold fire. Hmm...most in his line were hot-blooded."

"What?" The Akira blinked, caught off guard that Rajeshri had chosen to focus on that one aspect of what Noruiel was telling her and the brown-haired female regarded the Anikrrn with more alertness, dropping the bent and bruises blade of grass to disappear into the thousands of green blades just like it. "What did you say? You know about him? How?" What did Rajeshri know that Noruiel did not and how did she know it? The Akira knew she wouldn't be getting an answer to the very latter question seeing as the Anikrrn never revealed where her strange knowledge came from, but the two first questions...

"I know much about Renegade, what he is anyway, more even than he probably does. The Jagasei's presence is a great clue and then the rest I can merely sense and even smell about him."

"I don't understand. Will you not explain this in more detail to me? And perhaps tell me what the meaning of 'Miitemii' is? You did mention that earlier when addressing him." Please, please explain this to her! No one else would!

The Anikrrn seemed to not exactly hesitate, but paused for a moment, truly thinking, looking toward the trees of Ciele as the wind blew the faint traces of melody into the meadow. Finally she spoke and it was not what Noruiel wanted to hear, even as some of it was. She knew she'd have to accept the information offered, though. "I will tell you about one side of the elf's heritage, but I can not tell you about the other, nor can I tell you what 'Miitemii' means for it is what he is, his race. I can not tell you why the Jagasei follows him. That is for him to reveal to you. It is not my place and not my task."

Noruiel sighed, but nodded and sat up a bit straighter, showing she was paying attention and also to get her palms off the grass that was starting to prickle and itch. "Very well. Please tell me what you may." She desperately wanted to know the answer to the question she could not ask; what WAS Renegade? Noruiel knew, however, that this was the question that was probably going to elude her for a long while yet and she could almost accept that. Almost. Or...she could continue to question Renegade until he told her... That might be more likely.

The Akira smiled slightly to herself before paying attention to the Anikrrn again. Rajeshri was waiting, too, patient and Noruiel blushed softly, but cleared her throat. "Sorry. I am listening now."

"Are you certain you desire this information now? That you will not wait for the Jagasei to tell you?"

Noruiel tilted her head, puzzled. "Would not Renegade tell me?"

"Renegade does not know this part."

"Doesn't know what?"

"That he is of the line of Fëanor."

The Akira was sure her eyes were huge. They certainly felt that way and she felt her mouth moving slightly, but nothing was coming out as her mind tried to wrap around that bit of information. She found that it couldn't, not without more information to help her sort through this as history as she'd learned it rushed through her mind. "I...I don't understand. Curufin was the only son of Fëanor to have a child and Celebrimbor never had children. The Fëanorian line ended with Celebrimbor in 1697 of the Second Age unless Maglor still be alive, wandering the shores of the sea, but history never says that he took a wife. How then can Renegade be of Fëanorian descent?"

"Because Maglor did indeed wander the shores of the sea for many years, lost in his grief and in his pain over the Silmaril, over the decisions of his life. Permitted was he not to return to Valinor and so on the shores of the sea that constantly tried to call him home did he dwell. And then an elf, and yet not an elf, entered his into his life for a time and his heart found love for her. She said her was named Katerina, thus had she been born, but she would be called Ilfirinë while she stayed with Maglor."

"Katerina...that is a name unknown to me. It is not elven. You say she was an elf?"

"Elven it is not, nor was she entirely an elf...even as she was. It is a strange race the lover of Maglor belonged to."

"Lover? They did not marry?"

"They did not."

Noruiel frowned at that, thinking it very indecent, but it wasn't like she could change the past and besides, focusing on more important matters was called for at this moment. "You can not tell me what she was, can you?"

"I can not, but I will tell you that Magloron Ilfirino, the son of Maglor and Ilfirinë, was of the same race as his mother. Magloron was raised by his father, for his mother left shortly after he was weaned, never to come back. The son of Maglor left his father when he came of age, suffering the same fate of his mother, the same curse and yet blessing of her race. Despite this he married the elf, Alphiel, under his Mother-name, Ilfirino, and had two sons; Maethorion and Pennion. After his youngest son was born, Magloron disappeared, just as his mother before him had done."

"So Maethorion is Renegade...and Renegade is the great-grandson of Fëanor." Noruiel whispered the words, hardly daring to believe them as she stared off into the pink, purple and yellow sunset sky and yet...somehow unable to not believe them. Everything the Anikrrn had ever told her was true. She didn't know how the creature knew the information and she was not going to ask, but it had never proved false. The Akira took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "What of Maglor? What happened to him?" In the stories, Maglor had always been her favorite and his fate was a sad one and it appeared to have stayed that way... It seemed terribly unfair to her.

"I have heard that after Magloron left, Maglor was finally pardoned and allowed to return to Valinor. What his fate might be now, I can not know. I pray he has found peace, though."

"Peace...will Renegade ever find peace? Is he subject to the Oath of Fëanor? Is that why he behaves as he does?" It would explain some of it...was that the answer? Was it as simple as that? Somehow Noruiel knew it wasn't. It couldn't be, but she had to ask anyway, to be sure. The Anikrrn shook her head, confirming the Akira's inward thoughts. "Just as Celebrimbor was not subject to the Oath, neither is Maglor's son or his grandson. It is a choice, not a trait passed down the bloodline. The pride, perhaps that is his Fëanorian blood showing, but the killing is not, though, some might argue differently. Renegade kills and keeps himself from people for reasons that are his own and I can not know if he will find peace along his chosen path, though, he very well might. He is an elf who is not an elf, but he seems not to be following his grandmother and father's footsteps."

Rajeshri seemed to think about that for a moment before nickering softly. "Yes, he might yet find some peace."

Noruiel sighed and remained quiet for a time, thinking over what she'd learned. By the end of her contemplation, she knew something very important. Blue eyes looked up into the Anikrrn's silver one, the one that faced her. "I have learned nothing that shall help me. Renegade might be of Fëanorian blood, but that tells me nothing of him. If he does not even know about it, then it does not affect who he is at all."

"You wish to know him?"

"I wish to throttle him, but yes...I desire to understand him as well if only because he is so smug about keeping his secrets!"

Rajeshri laughed at the passion in Noruiel's voice and spoke with good humor. "You like him."

"What! No!" The Akira was quick to deny it, but the Anikrrn only shook her head and stood, cloven hooves hover harmlessly over the grass. It was said that an Anikrrn did not touch the ground unless they were to die and Noruiel believed it. "Yes, you do and he likes you, though, you both will refuse to see it. You are better friends than you think. Keep him close and you might yet find peace yourself, Aina."

The Anikrrn left then and Noruiel let her without protest, her mind too full to allow her to move right now or even to speak. She had a lot to sort through tonight...and Noruiel felt she had a lot of choices to make regarding how she was going to deal with Renegade from now on, how she was going to choose to view him.

* * *

(flashback)_ Blood and death. He was always surrounded by it, was to forever be surrounded by it. He was blood. He was death. That was why he now found himself standing under the scorching desert heat, in the land of Harad, once more in the middle of a battle. No...a war. He was here because he always followed the blood being spilled and Rhûn, for a precious, rare moment in time was not completely turned inside and out and against itself. It was shakily at peace, licking its newest wounds._

_Harad, however, was in an uproar, the tribes that made up the split Kingdoms at war with each other, all vying to be the next King over all Harad as the current one had died without a successor. So Maethorion had followed the sounds of battle, the rumors of war, the opportunity to do what he did best. Alejandro had followed him, ever loyal and the elf had finally stopped telling the large man to go away. They'd been together for about two hundred years and if the now seemingly nineteen year old elf would admit it, Alejandro was his own, but greatest friend._

_Of course Maethorion would never admit such a thing. He'd kept his promise to himself. He'd never been as weak as he'd been on the battlefield where Alejandro had 'died'. He hadn't been weak again and now, a hundred and fifty years later, he was honed like steel and cold like ice. The ice that swept through his veins when he killed didn't scare him now. He didn't lose control anymore...he just didn't CARE. Death was death. It didn't matter who was under his sword or what color their blood._

_Which was why Haradrim blood on his blade didn't bother him at all. He'd yet to shed any, though. The Raiss he was fighting for - Alhasan - had easily seen the talent Maethorion had on the battlefield and had sought him as guard. The elf hadn't cared, as long as he got to fight and had made as much clear. Now, though, he had to wait until Raiss Alhasan moved out into the fighting to quench his own sword in blood._

_Finally the order came and Maethorion was released from the Raiss' guards and into the fray. His world narrowed, became so much more clear and sharp around him as he began to fight. The warm, thick liquid that sprayed across his skin and hair, armor was easily ignored and he danced through the enemy, a deadly whirlwind of fiery ice and swift death. His only task was to make sure those against the Raiss died and to make sure the Raiss didn't. The latter...was an honest challenge. It forced him not to lose himself completely in the dance he was so good at and it actually intrigued him, the process of forcing a part of his mind to work outside the killing WHILE he was killing. It was a challenge and one that he was determined to win...even if he didn't care at all for the man he was protecting._

_The cries of agony and the dying around him didn't faze Maethorion, it hadn't for a long time, and he once more paused to look around, take in what was happening around him. Alejandro was faring well, though, the large man didn't kill anyone he didn't have to, something Maethorion knew better than to comment on. The Raiss was safely surrounded by his own people...but they were losing the battle._

_It didn't concern Maethorion all that much. What did he care which Raiss became King of Harad? He was here to fight, not dabble in politics. Once the wars were over he'd be gone, simple as that. Still, it was unfortunate they were losin-_

_Pain bloomed in the elf's middle like fire. It was a sharp and searing agony a moment later that made his pale blue eyes dilate as he looked up into the face of his attacker. Maethorion's mind was confused. What was he doing on his knees? And how had this Haradrim stabbed him? Had he really been that distracted? Was...was he dying? It felt like it. He could feel warmth, wetness soaking his tunic beneath his armor and some of it was in his mouth, making him want to cough. His mind was strangely slow, his body more so._

_And yet, something else was running through him, too, something awoken. It flared to life as the blade that had pierced his stomach came back to finish the job and Maethorion's hand, arm seemed to raise of it's own accord and his dagger plunged into his attacker's stomach. The Haradrim's eyes widened and he stumbled back, sword dropping to the sands before the man stumbled over a fallen body and dropped to the sand himself, clutching his middle as he continued to stare at Maethorion._

_The gold-haired elf didn't covering his stomach as he stood, slowly, like he had all the time in the world. The Haradrim watched him with horrified eyes and Maethorion absently wondered why. Had he grown a second head? He didn't think to ask as the life bled out of the other man's eyes and the elf's blue ones were drawn to a sword in the sand, the reflection. What he saw was not himself, but a creature far different. A creature out of a child's worst nightmare and suddenly the elf understood the Haradrim's reaction._

_His skin had gone black, like darkness of the deepest pit, all-encompassing, drawing light into itself like marrow is sucked from bone. His hair was a deep red, streaked with the color of old-blood and it seemed to flow like the life-liquid, threatening to stain anything it touched. His eyes, however, were what almost scared him. They were blank, like a mirror, showing nothing within but reflecting everything. They were consuming pools of white-silver that showed one nothing but their own fear before they died._

_He was still bleeding. Maethorion noticed that like it was the least important detail imaginable. He noticed that Alejandro was now closer to him, watching him calmly, not at all surprised by what he was seeing. The large man was saying something, but the elf couldn't hear him and Maethorion only smiled in a way that sent a shiver down his own spine as something deep down in him protested this sudden change. It was a weak part of him, though, and it could not stop what happened next as the elf extended his hand toward the fighting around him._

_It was as if the very air was leeched from the surrounding area, being sucked away like the ocean tide and then suddenly it was replaced again, but not with oxygen. No, it was replaced with a fine red and black mist that started to drain the life out of everything it touched. It was unaffected by steel, unhindered by armor, merciless as it stole the life from the Haradrim it entered, both enemy and teammate and by the hundreds the men started dropping to the sands, dead. Those alive started to panic, forgetting that they were supposed to be fighting each other as they started to run any way that might provide safety._

_Maethorion watched and laughed, a hollow sound like that of death itself, terrifying and chilling in its lack of empathy. Die. All of them could die and he wouldn't care. It would be just the beginning. His power whispered it to him, not so much in words as in a feeling and the elf smiled again. And then the smile faded as quickly as it had come as something inside him reared up in protest, literally screaming to be heard. The sudden confusion inward made the outward mist pause and before it could grow strong again, active again, Maethorion felt himself being struck hard._

_The throbbing pain of the blow to his cheek shocked him, but when the power inside him writhed upward like a nest of snapping vipers it didn't get far. In fact, it stopped completely at the tips of his fingers, boiling in his eyes as they looked at Alejandro. His power sensed life, so close, so easily taken...but it couldn't take it. It sensed this, too. Alejandro was immune to this death, to death and reluctantly Maethorion felt the power fade away. It took with it his black skin and red hair, left his eyes a dull brown. It left him utterly drained as exhaustion pulled at his limbs._

_But it also left him whole, no longer bleeding out and in that moment the elf understood what had happened. His power had taken the lives around him...to heal him, to preserve his own life._

_For the first time since he'd lost his innocence, taken a life, Maethorion felt his stomach heave. He felt Alejandro's large hand on his back as he retched into the sand, not caring that he got bile in his long hair. It didn't matter. There was already blood and sand and other unknown matter in it. It didn't matter. No, what mattered was that he'd just done something he'd never been aware he could do. Killing men with a sword was different from doing...what he'd just done. Mass-killing. He'd never done that...not all at once anyway._

_The elf finally wiped his mouth and sat back, eyes closed and feeling sweat run down the side of his face as the merciless sun continued to beat down on the hot sands. Vultures already circled in the sky, smelling the blood, smelling a feast. Alejandro's body suddenly cast a shadow over him and the coolness that resulted made Maethorion shiver, but open his eyes, looking up into dark ones._

_"I don't suppose you know what that was?"_

_Alejandro looked suddenly very tired as he spoke, but there was no condemnation in his voice. "You've always known you had the power of death inside you, Elfling. Is this so surprising?"  
_

_"Yes, but-" Maethorion looked up, looked around, brown eyes flickering over the many bodies that looked...whole. Their chests did not rise and fall, though. They were dead as dead could be. The elf felt a heady emotion trying to rise up in him, so intense that it hurt his chest and stung his eyes, choked his throat until he pushed it back with sheer force of will. No! He had sworn he'd never be that weak again...and this was no different. This was death, plain and simple. He'd caused it, just like he'd caused countless ones before this._

_The elf rose from his kneeling position, shaking his head. "I didn't expect that. I will next time."_

_Alejandro's hand settled on his shoulder and Maethorion looked back up into dark eyes that saw more than the elf would ever say. They saw right through him because the large man KNEW him. Alejandro had been watching Maethorion all the elf's life. Of course he knew him. "Do you want there to be a next time?" The question caught Maethorion off guard for a moment and he frowned, looking away, back toward the bodies._

_"I don't know anything else, Alejandro. It is death that is inside me and death is all I can give."_

_"You've never tried to give anything else. You were not always like this, Maeth. There is more than death inside you else you would be dead. Perhaps, Elfling, there is another side to your power that you don't yet know of."_

_Maethorion opened his mouth, to reply that he already was dead and had been since the day his brother had died, the day his mother had cursed him. That day, he HAD died. He would have replied that there was no chance of there being a flip-side to his power. He would have known that, felt something surely. He didn't get the chance to say any of it, though, as the Raiss he'd been 'serving' came riding up, his horse wheezing in the heat and those of his guards doing the same._

_"What did you do!" Alhasan's voice was a roar, but Maethorion only shrugged, wiping his blade from where he'd picked it up out of the sand. "Killed men. It happens in war, Raiss."_

_"You did that?" A more wary note was in the man's voice now and the elf looked up through his gold hair and merely raised his brows. "Why do edain ask questions they already know the answer to? It seems rather pointless to me."_

_The Raiss went red-faced with anger, but seemed to control himself after a moment and spoke with steel, slowly. "You killed my own men."_

_"Yes."_

_"Have you no remorse?"_

_Maethorion glanced at Alejandro, but the large man only gave him a look that said 'this is your situation to get out of'. The elf gave him a look back that said 'thanks a lot for nothing'. The gold-haired male turned back to the Haradrim Raiss. "I do not feel anything for those I kill. Your men or Raiss Dhakir's men. There is no difference to me and no difference between lives for my power. They were all together in that group, therefore, they all died."_

_Alhasan suddenly looked very thoughtful and Maethorion instantly became more wary. He knew that look. It was a look that said someone was going to try and make him do something he didn't want to do. It was a look that men often got when they wanted to control him in some way, for some task. It was a look that Maethorion always pitied on another person's face...because it meant they were going to be thoroughly disappointed...or dead if they persisted._

_"If my men had not been in the 'group', would they had lived?"_

_"Perhaps."_

_"Then you shall perform this power again, but this time only on my enemies."_

_Maethorion smirked, crossing his arms. "No, I won't. I don't take orders."_

_"You will do as I have commanded or face the consequences of refusing." the Raiss said threateningly and the guards around him shifted warningly, like they were just waiting for a reason to apprehend Maethorion, just waiting for the word to act. They were trying to show a force of might and control._

_The elf laughed and the sound seemed to startle those around him, all but Alejandro. Maethorion grinned and the expression was mocking, entirely unfriendly. "What, are you going to kill me? Do you honestly think you could force me to do anything I don't feel like doing willingly? Have your forgotten so quickly what you just witnessed? I could kill you now, Raiss and think nothing of it." Maethorion took a step forward and was pleased to see that Alhasan's horse backed up, the man astride it having gone pale under his dark skin._

_"Be grateful that I desire only to leave and not decimate your army in its entirety." the elf hissed, voice colder than anything the Haradrim would ever experience in their hot desert land. Maethorion walked past the guards then and they let him, Alejandro following behind. They knew it was time to leave. They'd get horses and supplies from the army camp and set out toward Rhûn once more...or maybe West..._

_When they'd walked far enough away as to not be overheard, the large man spoke. "Decimate his army? You don't even know how to activate that power again."_

_Maethorion grinned. Only Alejandro would know how to handle this so casually. Only the large man would resist growing wary or panicked or judgmental in wake of what the elf had just done. The elf was grateful for it...more than he could express. He knew eventually they would speak about it in more depth...or Alejandro would attempt to pry the details out of Maethorion, but right now...the large man knew how to handle this and that was a good thing. "He didn't know that."_

_Alejandro shook his head, smiling as he reached out to ruffle the elf's hair. His hand never found it's destination as Maethorion ducked away like lightning and then wobbled, his exhaustion reminding him that he wasn't as all right as he'd like to be. The large man laughed as he reached out to steady the elf and Maethorion glared at Alejandro...but he didn't jerk away, a smile twitching at his lips as they made their way across the sand toward the tents in the distance. _(flashback)_  
_

Renegade jerked awake at the sound of knocking on something that sounded strangely like wood...but not a door. He sat up, wincing momentarily at the pain that laced through his skull. The expression was fleeting, but he knew the Akira had seen it when she spoke, leaning against the opening archway into the tree-home. He could see Sen's shadow just beyond, but knew the Sertek would not enter the 'house' unless his mistress gave permission for him to do so. "You should let Damini look at your head. She's good with pain remedies."

"I'm fine." It was a clipped reply as the elf got up, his lithe body moving easily, belaying any pain that might have been on his features before. He could feel Noruiel watching him, her eyes tracing over his skin with curiosity. Even if that was the only reason she was doing it, the heat of her gaze made barely perceptible shivers race under his skin. He grabbed his tunic from a branch and was prepared to slip it on when her voice stopped him...or rather, he stopped at her voice.

"Wait. That scar. How did you get it?" How had it stayed on his skin at all? He was elven. Elves didn't scar...but wait...Renegade wasn't fully elven...

Renegade lowered the tunic, letting it hang from his hand as he raised a brow in what could have been amusement. It was mocking than anything, though. "Which one, Akira? There are a few to choose from." And why was she interested anyway? And why did he care? And bloody stars, why was he letting her come closer to him! Not a wise move...

Noruiel stopped advancing, an arm's distance between them and then her arm was coming out and her fingers, just the tips, brushed against the ugly scar on his stomach, right below the ribcage. The sensation sent a jolt through him, a warm glow of heat he could still feel as she jerked her hand back, apparently startled by her own action. The Akira's dark blue eyes looked down as her face flamed with color and Renegade wasn't sure why he smiled, genuinely amused...even as his heart was beating hard, like he'd just come through a battle.

"That one?" He said it just to make her answer and Noruiel looked up at him with flashing eyes, knowing it. "Yes, that one. How did you get it?" Her chin was tilted, proud, defiant. The elf was rather unsure why he suddenly found something that had frustrated him to insanity in the past so strangely attractive now. He kept calm, dark brown eyes on her dark blue ones, watching in fascination he could not help as they faded from their darker color to a more tranquil blue. She was as calm as he was right now.

It was very strange. Everything about this, about the last few days had been.

"Haradrim blade ran me through."

She didn't flinch, didn't shrink back at the bluntness of it, didn't ask why he'd been in Harad. "How are you alive then?"

Renegade didn't answer for a time and Noruiel didn't push, seeing the struggle in his eyes. They were partially shielded, but just like yesterday in the forest, the ice seemed to have thawed for a rare moment in time. She was not going to do anything to disturb that fragile peace, not when he might close up of his own choice without warning at any moment. He didn't know if he could trust her, if he dared to and he didn't want to...even as some part of him must have desired to...else he wouldn't feel so conflicted.

It was like the elf had a series of choices to make and each choice took him closer to a pivotal point encroaching on him, on them. Noruiel could feel it. Whether Renegade was heading toward a good point or a bad one...depended on the smaller choices he made now. So she watched, quietly, until he spoke. And when he spoke...she listened very closely.

"I killed others around me and it healed the wound."

The elf could see the confusion flutter through the Akira's gaze, but he waited for her to speak, not about to give information she might not have even been wondering about. He'd...decided to share something. Why? Well, that was beyond him to understand at the moment, but share he had. He just wasn't going to over-share. There were still boundaries and judging by the care Noruiel took with her question, she knew it.

"The lives of others created an energy that your power used to heal you?"

Brown eyes narrowed. "I didn't say anything about a power." How had she known that?

Dark blue eyes seared back into his own gaze. "It's not hard to reason out, Renegade. People don't kill and suddenly get healed themselves. We would have no dead soldiers if that happened. You had the aid of a power. Besides, I have known you possessed _something_ for a while now. The Empaths, Kilicar wouldn't want you if you didn't. What I don't understand is WHY they want you. Maybe you have a power to kill, but you're only ONE elf. What kind of dent could you make?"

The elf looked at the Akira for a long moment, studying the question in her eyes. She was curious. She'd always been curious about him, but this time...there was something else in her eyes, too, a knowledge of something that had not been there before...or was it a determination that hadn't been there before? Both maybe? Something was different. She was not asking in anger or frustration...she was just...asking.

And he found himself responding...like he'd responded to Mountain so many years ago. That's what it was. Noruiel had somehow, over time, become like Mountain to him. She was different, more angry, less patient, challenging, but underneath it all...she had stayed with him. She...trusted him, had said so herself...despite everything. It was unreasonable, but she did and Mountain had always done the same. It was an insane confidence about them both that said _'you're completely screwed up, I know that, but I don't care. I'm here and I am staying and there's nothing you can do about it'._

"Akira, my power is such that I could kill the entire Rebel army in a matter of a couple hours and then perhaps get started on Kilicar's for good measure."

Noruiel's eyes searched his and her voice was quiet, not judging, just questioning. Everything about her was calm and it eased something deep down in him in an odd and unexpected way. He just didn't know what that thing deep down was. "How? How can you do that?"

Renegade shook his head, looking away from her, but somehow forced to always look back into those eyes that held him with a power he found hard to fight. It was a power he was both terrified of and yet drawn to all at the same time. "Because when my full power comes over me...I am not like I am now. I am not anything but the death that sweeps out like a draining mist, stealing the lives of those who can not hope to fight it. They can not fight it anymore than they can fight the air around them. That's why Kilicar wants me. Why your Empaths seem to want me, too. Because I AM death to those around me and they could win the war more easily if I were being used by them."

"I don't believe that." The retort was so quick, so sure and steadfast that Renegade was startled by it and that surprise made him instantly irritated. His voice grew colder. "Believe what you want, Akira, it doesn't change anything. I can do what I've said I can."

Noruiel smiled and the expression, just like her words were unexpected. Her voice was soft and her fingertips brushed his chest, over his heart, bringing a jolt that seared through him in a staggering way. "No, that's not what I meant. I believe you can do what you have said. I _don't_ believe there is only death in you, Maethorion. And I know you won't let them use you. You won't become what they want. Believe it or not, I have faith in you...frustrating as you might be. Now get dressed. Mountain told me to wake you."

She smiled at him again and left with those parting words, and the elf only stared at the archway, the place she had been, still seeing those calm blue eyes and the confident twinkle in them. All he could feel were her fingers on his skin and the warmth they'd left behind. He could hear her voice saying his name in a way he felt he'd never heard before. His heart kept jumping around and it leaped again when Mountain's head suddenly appeared in the doorway. It was a startled reaction this time and he glared at the large man before yanking his tunic on. Mountain raised a brow, entering the tree-home and looking around as if he might see something different to explain the strange feeling he was sensing about Renegade. The Jagasei didn't detect anything in the tree-home at all and gave the elf a look as Renegade pulled his shoes on.

"Elfling-"

"Don't send her to wake me again. Ever." The elf stood and walked past his blinking protector and after a moment Mountain looked after him with amusement rather than puzzlement on his face. He didn't think he'd ever seen that particular shade of pink on the elf's cheeks before... Very interesting indeed.

Mountain left the tree-home with a grin on his face and laughter dancing in his eyes.

* * *

**I shall get to Alagos, Gweltari, Kahilnar and Sharpmist in the next chapter, I promise! Please review, my readers! I would mucho appreciate it!**


	41. Bellas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is recognizable as Tolkien's. If you don't recognize something, then viola(!) it's probably mine! I don't own Lord of the Rings, however. So there.**  
**

A/N ~ Here it is. Another chapter. I am not entirely sure if I am pleased with it, but oh well. I hope all of you like it!

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron or Vultsin.**

* * *

Tsuban (which is based off of Japanese)

_Tsubasa_ = Wing

_Narasu-san_ = Purr-sister

_Osanago_ = Little One

_Riidaa-san_ = Leader-sister, Captain-sister

Vultsin

_Vultsi_ = Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Haize Pyak_ = Wind Pack

_Celd Pyak_ = Swift Pack

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack

_Necib Pyak_ = Noble Pack

Dracon

_Kalei_ = Dragon

_Talikan_ = Knowledge-Keeper

_Miharq_ = Warrior

_Nikryrq_ = Sand-lizard

Elven

_Maltasercë_ = Gold Blood

_Ñaltanárë_ = Fire Radiance

_Oromë_ = One of the Valar, the spouse of Vána. He is the brother of Nessa and called the "Huntsman of the Valar" and the "Great Rider"

_Tulkas_ = One of the Valar, the spouse of Nessa. He is called 'Astaldo', "The Valiant".

Rhûnic

_Rovina_ = Great Teeth - an Eastern name for a dragon

_Al-Salyha_= Scepter, Kingdom of the Scepter (Eastern Kingdom)

_Ar-Hihn_ = Warrior, Kingdom of the Warrior (Northern Kingdom)

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

* * *

_Two weeks from the last chapter (Chapter 38: Thanc) for Alagos, Kahilnar, Sharpmist and Gweltari...**  
**_

* * *

**_Bellas ~ Strength  
_**

Kahilnar nearly jumped, already nervous, when the dragoness spoke into his mind, her voice a snarl. She was clearly not happy and frankly, neither was Kahilnar. He didn't WANT to be here, but he'd agreed with Alagos that it needed to be done and seeing as how he and the shape-shifter were the only ones to have had contact with the wolves. Yeah, Sharpmist really wasn't happy he wasn't bringing her...or that he was going at all.**  
**

**"I don't like this."**

**"Shut up, Rovina."**

The words echoed in Kahilnar's head before Sharpmist's presence faded so potently out of his mind. Even with her gone instincted made the Easterling bare his teeth as if the dragoness were directly before him and not somewhere down in the valley. Or at least she'd better be down in the valley... If she wasn't, he didn't care how much bigger she was than him, he'd hurt her...

**"She still protesting?"** The mental query, amused and of a much different volume than Sharpmist's words, came from the white wolf walking at the Easterling's side and Kahilnar groaned, brushing his black hair back before he ducked below a low-hanging tree branch. The wolf had avoided it easily.

"She's Sharpmist and I'm going with you to talk to the Vultsi without her. Of course she's still protesting." the Easterling muttered and the white wolf's tongue lolled in silent laughter, as silent as his paws on the forest floor, leading them along a scent Kahilnar could faintly detect but not identify with his nose alone. He was coming into his dragon traits, quickly now that Alagos and he had developed a different way of teaching Kahilnar, training him, but the Prince was happier letting the shape-shifter lead this time. Alagos was confident in where he was going, Kahilnar was not.

**"Nothing is going to happen to you. She should know that even if she doesn't like it. The Vultsi need you, they won't risk your harm."**

"Try telling her that. I have. I would love to see what kind of progress YOU'D make."

There was a mental chuckle as the wolf grinned in a way only a canine could before jumping over the small stream-bed in their path. **"I'd rather not. Trying to convince Gweltari of anything is hard enough. I don't need to deal with Sharpmist, too. You may keep her to yourself."**

Kahilnar snorted as he jumped too, smiling as he looked down at the white canine, stopping when Alagos did and not questioning the action. If the shape-shifter was stopping, there was a reason for it and considering they were now in a type of clearing deep in the forests on the slope of one of the mountains...Kahilnar would guess the Vultsi were close by and they were now waiting for them to appear. Surely they would know Kahilnar and Alagos were here. The large wolves WERE predators and this forest was not all that big. The way Liska only now appeared from the trees to their left told Kahilnar that his guess was most-likely correct. The cream colored wolf with a gold muzzle and mismatched blue and brown eyes had followed them for miles without being seen but now at the prospect of seeing her pack, she was showing herself.

The Easterling took his eyes from the Vultsi who was now focused on the forest and brought his attention back to the white wolf still as his side, back to their conversation. "How is the Northerner?"

Alagos sighed silently as he sat, his tail wrapping around his paws before flicking out again in agitation and his ears taking in every sound around him - something Kahilnar was secretly envious of as he'd yet to master paying attention to his surroundings in his animal forms AND talking. **"Stubborn. The twins and I don't want her fighting when the army marches because of the baby, but...we can't make her change her mind. She still insists on helping with training and knowing my wife, she will be in the battle when it breaks out."**

It wasn't hard to detect the unease over this in Alagos' voice, but Kahilnar didn't know what to say to it. If he was honest, he didn't want any of his family in this battle either. Katun wasn't skilled enough, though, her fighting techniques were improving under Gweltari's tutelage. Yileke and Mahayre WEREN'T fighters, so he didn't have to worry about them, thank the Valar. Nareke, however...was a warrioress to every inch degree and while he could not - without getting seriously hurt - tell her that she shouldn't fight...the Easterling could not help but want her safe. They didn't always get along, didn't see eye-to-eye...but she WAS his sister and he was her brother...and they both could admit that now...at least to themselves. Kahilnar didn't want to see her hurt or lose any of his family. It was bad enough that Kilicar was their enemy and that Sacalnun, Suhayra, Mawiyah and Firyal were in Al-Salyha. The Easterling didn't even want to think about his father or Edgu. And Tigeki...well, there really was no use in trying to even talk to her about changing her mind.

It seemed like any way he looked, he had divided, scattered family. Kahilnar just didn't want to end up having dead family...even if he knew he couldn't avoid having a dead brother by the end of this, maybe a dead father as well. He didn't need dead sisters too, or aunts...or friends. He knew without a doubt that Alagos felt the same way he did about this.

Green eyes met amber ones when Alagos looked up at the silence that greeted his words and Kahilnar smiled a little, somewhat forced as he ruffled the canine's ears, something Alagos suffered with strained tolerance. It was something Kahilnar did very purposefully, too, knowing his friend barely kept from snapping his fingers off each time. "I would imagine that telling Gweltari she can't do something would be like telling Sharpmist she can't fly."

The white wolf shook his head. **"Something like that. Speaking of the dragoness, though, she IS going to stay, right?" **The last thing they needed during this conversation was the battle dragoness deciding that she was going to attack the wolves over a supposed threat. This conversation was much too delicate for something so wrong to happen.

"Wouldn't you know if she wasn't?" It was said only partly in jest as they both knew Alagos' gift didn't always cooperate like it should and Kahilnar chuckled as he edged away from Alagos' snapping teeth, grinning when the shape-shifter glared at him balefully, growling through the Easterling's head with as much warning as Sharpmist could convey with her own snarls. **"Kahilnar..."**

Kahilnar held up a hand, shaking his head and brushing his black hair back again when it brushed his eyes. "Peace, Alagos! Yes, Sharpmist will stay...if grudgingly."

**"Good because they're here."**

The Easterling's green eyes followed Alagos' amber ones toward the treeline opposite them in time to see the great wolves emerging into the small clearing and he quickly shut Sharpmist out of his mind firmly. Each time Kahilnar saw the Vultsi he was once again reminded that like the dragons, they were a dangerous species and mysterious. He still didn't know exactly WHAT they were or what they really wanted with...well, a child he didn't yet have. They were not just wolves, both Sharpmist and Alagos had made that very clear, but...Kahilnar could not understand what they WERE. All he knew was that they were deadly...and dark in a way he almost understood, but no longer wanted to be a part of. It made him wary around them.

Alagos, however, seemed to be of a slightly different mindset. The shape-shifter seemed to hold respect for the Vultsi even as he seemed also to have the mentality that they were children playing in a game they didn't fully understand. Alagos treated them like players that had yet to learn the full extent of rules in an elaborate game, players who needed guidance less they harm more than just themselves. The shape-shifter's confidence seemed to soar to heights Kahilnar rarely saw when confronted with the large wolves and the Easterling remained quiet as he watched his friend - he could not understand what was said between the wolves and Alagos as they spoke in an animal-language, but Kahilnar was more than sure conversation WAS happening and so he waited.

_Why have you called us, Vtori Kalei?_

The growled question came from the gray wolf with the black-tipped tail and muzzle, Sirhaan. The Reiu was standing to the front of the pack consisting of five wolves in all - not counting Liska - and Alagos addressed him exclusively for the moment, nothing else existing between the two of them. The shape-shifter's body moved in a silent language, the only kind he could give these creatures. Around the Vultsi, Alagos couldn't even mind-speak to Kahilnar as that was a dragon-gift. The Easterling would have to use his own gift of mind-reading when it came time for all of them to converse together.

_You have been called, Reiu Sirhaan, to us so that my Reiu and I might question you and yours on an important matter that cannot wait any longer._

Zehavi, the Rali of the pack, a wolf with cream-colored fur and a white underbelly and paws, spoke then. Her fangs gleamed as she snapped them, tail high and fur starting to prickle with suspicion and the sharpness of her 'voice'. She ignored her mate when he nipped at her warningly and Sirhaan did not discipline her further, knowing that right now she had reached her limit of patience and would even turn on him if he provoked her. _What matter? What do you intend to ask of our pyak? Are we not already doing enough for you, Kalei? My cub-mate Liska stays with you, the Necib Pyak protects you and your Reiu. What more would you ask of us?_

_We would request that you fight with us, with the Rebels. Kilicar's numbers increase by the day and your skills would be valued. The army is planning to march within the month and we would have the Vultsi with us.  
_

There was instant snarling and laid back ears, bristling fur and sharp yips at these statements, the entire pack in rebellion of the idea...well, not the entire pack. There was a gold wolf at that back who appeared perfectly calm about the news and Alagos determined to speak to him when things settled down. In the meantime... the rest of the pack was in an uproar even if it be of a quieter type.

Alagos' ears went back as did his footsteps for a moment, but he didn't speak again, looking toward Kahilnar who took that as his cue to come forward. The Easterling did so with his eyes turning black and he met the shape-shifter's amber eyes. It had been a long time since their first meeting, when looking at Alagos with his power would have left him screaming in pain and now the other male's thoughts came through his mind with a filter, controlled. Both of them had learned how to communicate this way - Kahilnar without pain and not prying further than he was allowed and Alagos speaking in clear sentences and trying not to run off on tangent paths Kahilnar could not possibly keep up with.

_**They're not pleased about this.**_

Kahilnar raised a brow and looked at the wolves, meeting their eyes directly and unflinching when they growled at him for the act. Instinct they could not fight guided them, made up their rules for living and it told them Kahilnar was a threat...but the same instincts applied to Kahilnar and it was not in him to back down before a challenge, either. "Alagos tells me you are not pleased at the idea that more might be requested of you." It wasn't a question, but the Rali answered it anyway, ears back and tail high, but her fur no longer bristling quite so high on her back. Whether the wolves liked it or not, they needed Kahilnar and would not harm him.

"This is not our war. This fight does not concern us."

"Does it not? Do you so easily disregard the messages sent to you, creatures of shadow?" The strong voice came from the treeline where Maltasercë was now appearing. His form was that of an adult again, powerful and every bit a warrior. His dark blue eyes pierced the Vultsi and they almost seemed to shrink under the Maia's gaze even as they refused to back down from him entirely. Like runaway hounds caught in the act, they both wanted to remain defiant in their freedom, but were also afraid of pushing too far. "Do you so soon forget your Great Mistake against Eru? Will you still refuse the task He gave you?"

The wolves seemed unsure for the first time, ears back and whining softly among themselves, since Kahilnar had met them and the Easterling looked toward Alagos. He instantly saw the knowledge of what was being spoken, an understanding of what was going on, in the white wolf's eyes. Alagos knew what was happening, what was being discussed, but when Kahilnar's black eyes met the shape-shifter's amber ones in question, Alagos only shook his head, his one thought clear in the Prince's head. _**It is not for me to** **tell you what they are unless you should solve this puzzle yourself.**_

The Easterling sighed, but nodded and turned his attention back to the Vultsi and to the Maia that stood before them. It seemed to Kahilnar that the wolves appeared more as great hounds next to Maltasercë. They were still dangerous, violent creatures, but something about them almost seemed to crave a kind word from the Maia, to crave guidance and commands. They pulled away from the Maia, wild, even as they seemed to want to be near him.

The gold wolf was the first to speak, appearing the most calm out of the six canines - Liska had now rejoined her pack as well, increasing their numbers by one if only for a short time. The gold canine was not silenced by his Reiu or Rali as they seemed to have a strange respect for him, something Kahilnar noted with interest. "We have not forgotten the command placed on us, nor the curse, nor the mercy. I have been given dreams, messages for my pyak from Oromë and I have told them to my Reiu and Rali. We know what would be asked of us."

Alagos tilted his head, curious about this gold wolf. His gift had shown him that the gold wolf was Arnou, a Helper wolf, but one greatly respected in the pack, second only to Tala, the Vtori. Arnou was gifted with an 'extra' sense that the wolves paid attention to and he seemed to be the receiver of dreams or messages among the pack. As it was, this entire situation didn't seem to have fazed the gold wolf at all.

_Will you not then do what you know is right then? Oromë had faith in you when no other Valar would. Once your greatest enemy, he pleaded your case to Eru Ilúvatar and became your greatest friend. If he gives you a task, a duty that aligns with the one already placed on you by the Creator, will you refuse? Will you take the path of your ancestors and bring more calamity on your heads and your descendants heads?_

The wolves snarled at Alagos with the exception of Arnou, but the white wolf only regarded the other canines with wise eyes. He knew everything about them and the Vultsi knew it, knew they could hide nothing from this dragon, from the Talikan. It did not make them happy, but it also did not make the shape-shifter wrong and the canines growled and whined amongst themselves as they stopped focusing on him and started focusing on the decision before them. Maltasercë and Alagos both remained quiet now, having spoken all that they would during this time, but Kahilnar did not, stepping forward.

"I do not understand what is being spoken here, but I would ask that you fight with us." Green eyes met the gold and yellow ones of the wolves as they looked at him and the canines calmed, merely listening as the Easterling continued to speak and to advance on the pack slowly. "No matter what our differences or whether we will ever know friendship or not, this world belongs to all of us. These are your lands as much as they belong to anyone else. This is the place your children will grow up, this world is all we have, but the question remains what kind of world our children will live to see. What kind of place will we leave for them to inherit and under who's rule will they be born? Only here and now can we help decide that, to change what might be, to give them a hope of a better life and a better future than what we have."

Kahilnar stood directly before Sirhaan now and the gray-black wolf nearly reached his chin in height as they stared at each other. The Easterling's voice was calm and yet seemed to carry. There was a confidence and power in it that sent the airs on Alagos' and the other wolves' spines prickling as the air seemed to crackle with a strange electricity. "I ask you now as an equal, one leader to another, will you fight with us? Will you make a stand for yourself, for your people and for your future people? Will fight?"

The pressure in the air, the building tension was nearly physical in those precious waiting moments, as if the course of the entire future rested in that one moment. And then the Reiu was speaking. He looked Kahilnar in the eyes and for the first time there was a glimmer of true respect to be seen there.

"We will make a stand with you, with your people."

Alagos closed his eyes, relief running through him and then an incredible feeling of pride for his friend, his student. Kahilnar had truly grown into his role as a leader whether the Easterling wanted to see that or not. He was going to make a good King and Alagos had no fear for the Easterling in the coming days, the coming future. He would change the land of Rhûn and it's people with a skilled hand and a powerful heart. The shape-shifter's eyes opened again to meet the Easterling's and the smile on Kahilnar's face, an expression that contained both happiness but also amazement, made the white wolf laugh inwardly.

**_You truly are that amazed?_**

The thought from the shape-shifter was purely teasing and the Easterling just shook his head, looking back at the wolves. They'd actually listened to him! He'd...not expected that, no. The Prince took a deep breath, knowing he needed to finish this. It was one thing to gain agreement, but he needed to make sure this plan was sealed, made sense to both parties. Green eyes looked over the wolves and then back at Sirhaan and Zehavi. "Your help is appreciated and I thank you on behalf of Rhûn. If there are any more of your kind that would fight, they are welcome to join this battle as well."

"We shall call our brethren, but their choice to fight shall be their own." Zehavi looked toward Maltasercë and the rest of the pack did the same. The Maia offered the canines a nod of approval and they almost seemed to relax, their tails waving a little and they watched the gold-haired male as he turned to Kahilnar. "They will be under my command, great war-hounds for this battle."

Kahilnar looked between the wolves and the Maia and despite his slight wariness of both of their races, the Easterling could almost see a great story of old playing out before his eyes. Maltasercë, a servant of Oromë, suddenly seemed to become Oromë, the Great Huntsman. The Vultsi, great wolves became the blessed hounds of the Valinor. Together they threw themselves into battle, howls rising up to the sky to terrify the enemy and a great horn blowing, a sound of hope and courage, striking fear into the enemy. Kahilnar blinked then and the vision was gone, but the feeling it inspired still remained and he smiled, dipping his head slightly. "You will hear no protest from me."

Maltasercë grinned and in the expression was the pure heat of battle, but also a laughter more alike to Tulkas than to the Maia's master, Oromë. The powerful male offered no words, but his approval was clear before he walked back into the forest and even as he disappeared into the trees, his mighty form seemed to shrink back into that of the elven child, Actreo. He was gone from sight not a moment later and Kahilnar turned back to the Vultsi, but seeing them conversing together in their silent way, he did not speak with them, instead looking toward Alagos once more. Briefly he wondered how it was he could recognize that the wolves were talking...

The shape-shifter finally moved and stood, stretching as he yawned. He then moved to sit beside Kahilnar and his amber eyes met the Prince's black ones, grateful that the Easterling could read his mind. Not being able to even talk mentally was becoming highly irritating. Still, he was in good spirits. This had gone so much better than it could have. _**That wasn't so difficult.**_

A quiet snort answered his thoughts. "Your idea of difficult is far different from my own, Okahk."

_**That is not my fault. You tend to try and complicate things these days.**_

"And YOU don't!" Kahilnar whispered it fiercely, looking incredulously down at his friend. Of all the things he could believe of Alagos, the shape-shifter NOT complicating situations...that he could not swallow. Alagos, whether he wanted to or not, complicated almost everything he came in contact with! Kahilnar had half a mind to say as much, but the canine was already laughing in his silent way, amber eyes gleaming with dancing mischief. It was something that Kahilnar and Gweltari and even Sharpmist were seeing more often and they were grateful for it. Alagos becoming more confident and more relaxed again was a good thing.

_**I never said I didn't, but since when do YOU want to follow MY way of handling situations like this?**_

The Easterling's mouth snapped shut and he merely glared down at the white wolf halfheartedly, Alagos looking back with a false innocence before the shape-shifter looked back at the Vultsi, hearing the wolves' conversation ending. They'd been speaking with Liska, of her time with the human, elves and dragons. Then they were discussing about what they should expect entering into this battle. The shape-shifter could have told them, but he remained quiet. The Vultsi had been pushed to their social limit today.

Alagos perked his ears as they faced he and Kahilnar again, though. The shape-shifter spoke with his body then, the only way he could with the Vultsi, but he kept his thoughts open for Kahilnar so the Easterling would not be left out of the conversation. _Will you call the Tusara Pyak? _It was the one thing he was still curious about. It had been many years since he'd seen the wolves that had actually accepted him into their pack for a time and it would be nice to see them again._  
_

Sirhaan laid his ears back slightly, appearing irritated, and looked at his mate who nipped at him before he addressed Alagos. He spoke out loud for Kahilnar's sake, though, something the wolf only did after glancing at the Prince and seeing that Kahilnar was watching intently. "We will not. They might answer your call should you make it, Vtori Kalei, but there is no love between our pyaks at this time. We will call the Haize Pyak and the Celd Pyak. The others are too far away to make it in time should they agree to come at all."

"Good. Keep myself, Alagos or Maltasercë informed of these packs' answers. We would gladly welcome them."

The Vultsi growled at the Easterling for the commanding tone and interrupting, but they didn't protest any further and like mist they disappeared back into the forest, leaving only Liska behind. The wolf with mismatched brown and blue eyes looked after her own kind with the briefest emotion of longing on her face before it was gone and she was aloof once again, glancing at Alagos before blending back into the trees as well, but not leaving entirely like her pack had done.

Both Kahilnar and Alagos were left in the clearing alone and Kahilnar was the first to speak, looking up to the clouds with a thoughtful expression. "Alagos, if I were to tell you my guess as to what the Vultsi were, would you tell me yes or no?" They were completely strange and the mystery around them seemed to have thickened, but Kahilnar had caught many small details this time that made his mind stir and it had started to piece together the puzzles. Now it had an idea of what the Vultsi might but, but Kahilnar was not completely sure he'd put the puzzle together correctly.

There was an audible sigh in the shape-shifter's mental voice as he stood and his form started to change, growing. **"That depends on whether your guess was right or wrong and how confident you were in such a guess."** The white dragon stretched his wings a little, as much as the trees would let him and extended his neck, almost like he was trying to get used to a skin he was not used to. Kahilnar smirked into the amber eyes that looked down at him and climbed on the shape-shifter's back without prompt, holding on with his legs as Alagos launched into the air, silent as the wind that started to stir the Easterling's black hair.

**"What if my guess was completely accurate, but I was unsure if I was right? Would you tell me yes or no then?"**

**"Kahil, just say what is in your mind to say."**

The Prince laughed and stood on the dragon's back as Alagos rose higher into the air, jumping off without fear as his own wings grew and expanded. Kahilnar came to fly by Alagos as they swept over the red mountains, staying within range of the valley, but not yet ready to go back to it. The Easterling was grinning as he looked into his friend's larger eye. **"Where is the fun in that? Surely I could irritate you with such questions for a while. It would amuse me."**

**"Kahilnar."** It was a growl that rumbled throughout Alagos' chest, unheard except for in Kahilnar's mind, but almost felt by the Easterling, too. He'd been around dragons so long now that he could nearly sense their actions, emotions just by being near them...or was it because he WAS a dragon and becoming more like them? Either way, he was not bothered by it and only swooped away from the shape-shifter's warning teeth with a chuckle, coming up on the opposite side of the white dragon a minute later, fully in control of this winged and tailed shape now.

**"Truly, Alagos, would you answer me if I asked?"**

Alagos didn't answer right away, watching his friend. Kahilnar was smart. He might have actually figured out this puzzle and Alagos was not averse to him doing so. But... The shape-shifter looked ahead at the clouds they were about to go through and he couldn't help but think that they resembled his life greatly. The future was always shrouded in clouds, unable for him to see and it was only when he looked back that things were completely clear. The present, though...it was both clouded and clear in such a strange way. Anything he might say, do...it would affect the future just like the actions of everyone else, but the present...it was in him to manipulate the present to such a degree that the future, at times, was almost predictable.

To tell Kahilnar what the Vultsi were - if the Easterling guessed correctly - could change the present drastically AND the future in a way that this time, Alagos could not even begin to try to predict. If Kahilnar were to find out, then Sharpmist surely would as well and the dragoness already hated the Vultsi. To know what they really were, a knowledge only given to the Talikan of the dragons throughout the generations...it could end very badly. However, to not tell Kahilnar could be bad, too. It could cause problems all its own in the future.

It was times like this that Alagos hated his power and it was hard to remember that it was a gift, given to him from his Creator, chosen for him before the beginning of time. It didn't seem like a gift at all, but rather a terrible burden and the shape-shifter struggled to know what decision to make. So he didn't do it alone, turning to One far wiser than he.

_I don't know what to tell him._

A warm chuckle swept through Alagos' body. _"He has not yet even asked about them, My Son."_

_Should I answer if he asks correctly?  
_

_"You shall not lie to him, Alagos."  
_

_Then do I ask him not to speak at all?_

There seemed to be a fondness in the Creator's answer, a teasing lilt that immediately made the white dragon want to smile and laugh. _"Let him speak, My Son. You do not need to complicate this. Trust me."_ The Presence left slowly and Alagos felt a peace settle over him as the decision was taken out of his hands. His amber eyes went back to Kahilnar, calm.

**"Speak and I will answer."**

The Easterling looked at the shape-shifter for a long minute, gauging Alagos' reaction and then his own mind. Did he really want to know the answer to the question lurking in his mind? And if his guess was correct...could he actually give a child he might someday have to such creatures? Could he trust them with a child? And Sharpmist...Valar, Sharpmist would NEVER allow their child to-

Kahilnar nearly stumbled in mid-air, his green eyes growing to the size of saucers as his skin paled at his own thought. He'd not just said that. No, it had been a slip of the tongue...well, mind. Right? It had to be! What was he thinking! THEIR child? Sharpmist...his wife...or mate? No. No, that didn't make- No...that was the problem. It made perfect sense. It had always made sense and he was now seeing that in such a startling way that his mind could come up with no denying defense for this knowledge. That's what suddenly scared him so badly.

Kahilnar stared off into the sky, not seeing it in the least and not seeing that he'd stopped flying, his wings barely moving. He didn't register that Alagos had stopped as well, merely waiting with a very keen and knowing expression on his dragon face. It was easy for him to know what Kahilnar was thinking about at the moment just by the look on the Easterling's face...and it helped that his gift was whispering in his ear, almost as amused as Alagos was in a way.

The Easterling didn't pay attention to it at all, his thoughts in a chaotic whirl. He...loved Sharpmist? When had...how could he love...how could he not have noticed that sooner! That feeling when he looked at her, when they spoke, when she did things he didn't understand, when she was in danger or laughed, when she protected him and listened to him...that feeling...this was what it was! Love! The revelation was staggering for him, but what came into his mind next nearly froze even his mind.

That feeling he'd sensed in himself...he'd sensed it in Sharpmist, too, felt it.

She loved _him._

The Easterling felt his body contact with something hard and yet warm, something moving, through a haze as his thoughts spun around that one crazy one that refused to back down now that it had been given voice and come out of the shadows. It had merely been waiting for the right time to strike and now it wailed its message loud and clear. Sharpmist loved him...like he loved her. All those strange looks, her behavior...it made sense now. So much sense! How could he not have seen it before?

Kahilnar blinked and then frowned. Wait..damn her! She'd known this already and hadn't said anything! Stupid, insufferable, stubborn dragoness, she was NOT going to get away with that! The Easterling knew he was glaring now and the irritation building to anger was clearing his mind wonderfully so that he finally saw Alagos looking back at him with an amused expression on his face and laughter dancing in his amber eyes. **"Finally figure it out, did you?"**

**"You KNEW!"**

The white dragon laughed silently under Kahilnar without restraint and the Easterling realized he was now riding Alagos. He must have been too dazed to fly... **"It's not funny! Why did you say nothing?"** Kahilnar hit the shape-shifter shoulder with his fist, but it didn't cause any damage and he felt Alagos' body quiver in another laugh before an amber eyes looked back at him again, wiser and more knowing than the Prince would have liked in that moment. **"Would you have listened?"**

**"I-"** Kahilnar stopped himself and growled, running his hand back through his hair before he glared at the white dragon, grudgingly speaking. **"No."**

**"Exactly. Now, you can battle this out with Sharpmist later, but time grows short and if you would ask your question of the Vultsi, do so now."**

Kahilnar blinked, startled, almost having entirely forgotten about that topic, but now it came flooding back and he almost welcomed it. It was easier than trying to think about the fact that he was in love with Sharpmist... Definitely easier to deal with. He shook his head, making himself actually pay attention to the conversation at hand. He was so glad Sharpmist was blocked from him right now.

**"Am I going to regret asking?"**

**"That depends on the answer you get from me and_ that_ depends on your guess."**

**"You are not helpful at all."**

Alagos didn't respond, but Kahilnar could almost see the grin the white dragon would have been wearing had he been in his human form. The Easterling sighed and hit the white scales beneath him again for good measure, but finally sobered a bit more and spoke what he was thinking...hoping he wasn't right, but somehow sure he was. And very sure that Sharpmist was NOT going to like this. Ever.

**"The Vultsi are descendents of Morgoth's werewolves, aren't they?"**

There was a brief silence and then Alagos' answer was simple in coming and to Kahilnar it almost seemed funny that at a time where he would have liked more information, the shape-shifter chose to be vague. Still, somehow he knew it was the only thing Alagos was permitted to say. **"Yes, they are."**

* * *

_Somewhere above the Vintael plains, heading North-west..._

* * *

Nareke tried not to pay too much attention to the ground rushing by far below her. The wind ripped at her hair, her clothes and it seemed her very will at times, almost like it was determined to make her tumble from the back of the Tsubasa she rode. Eiji, the white winged-cat with red-orange wings she now sat upon, had assured her that he would not let her fall, but the Rebel Leader was now thoroughly convinced that she DID NOT like flying. It was to be tolerated only and the only reason she was doing it now was because it was necessary.

The hazel-eyed woman rested her hand on her hip, pressing her palm against the small scroll in the pouch there. The Prince of Ar-Hihn has written them only three weeks before with information. Kilicar had been joined in his fortress by Ñaltanárë over a month ago. Yes, the Rebels already knew this information thanks to Alagos gift, but only now was the Maia showing herself more boldly and that was new. The Dark Dragon she'd been training was ready and an increase of fell creatures had descended on Ar-Hihn to follow the dragon into battle. Kilicar was preparing to march within the month and his army was far more powerful than they'd anticipated. Without Amr's army from Harad to aid them, the Rebels would have lost this battle. As it was, they were going to have to use anyone and any power they could get to defeat these two dark rulers.

The information the Rebels recieved from Prince Zaid of Ar-Hihn was valuable, but it was the way this letter had been written; hastily and scribbled with a few drops of what could be identified as dried blood on the parchment that set off alarms in Nareke's mind. The royal family of Ar-Hihn was in immediate danger...and they needed to be helped before the imminent attack. Kilicar wouldn't need them for that and would surely rid himself of anyone who did not profess loyalty to him, anyone he deemed useless. They needed a rescure, but the Rebel Leader had known that if she were to ask about a such a mission, her idea would be vetoed due to the risk. It wouldn't matter how badly anyone wanted to help, the danger would have been deemed too great.

So Nareke hadn't asked before sneaking away.

Her hazel eyes flickered to the left to see Katun riding Aki, the younger woman partially concealed by the red-brown Tsubasa's white wings. Nareke hadn't thought to even doubt asking Katun for help. Her half-sister was a warrioress through and through, though many did not truly see that when they looked at the Princess. Nareke knew better, however. It was Katun who'd connected so strongly with the Tsubasa and their ideas. She was a lover of peace, but that did not make her any less deadly in a fight and her skill was improving rapidly. She was much like Nareke in a way, though, she would admit there WERE some stark differences, too. Still, it had been Katun the Rebel Leader had gone to concerning transport and Nareke had instantly gained a companion for her journey. Asada had been a friend to Katun and the Princess of Al-Salyha was completely amendable to helping the siblings of Ar-Hihn...and thwarting their half-brother, Kilicar, all at the same time.

Katun's presence made sense...it was just the presence to the right of Nareke that the Rebel Leader was unsure about even now, despite the power the little figure had shown. She turned her head toward her other half-sister and Mahayre waved back, smiling widely, innocently. The eight year old rode rode the tawny-colored, light gold-winged Mana, the youngest Tsubasa in the group and the two played even as they flew, showing their youth.

Nareke was still not entirely sure how Mahayre had managed to wiggle herself into this mission, but the child had KNOWN she and Katun were leaving. How...was a question Nareke could not begin to answer. No one had known, but there the little girl had been, waiting patiently with the winged-cats, ready to leave and insisting she'd be of use. The hazel-eyed woman didn't know why she'd let her smaller half-sister come...seeing the child's power should really not have been enough to change Nareke's mind, not when said child was only eight! Maybe it had been the twinkle of wisdom in the girl's brown eyes... Maybe it had been the way she seemed to know something Nareke and Katun didn't. Whatever it was, though, the girl had been allowed to join them.

And the child had invited Rapidwater to come as well, surprising both women. The blue-green water dragon was young, only a Kinwa, but Nareke, after some quick thought, hadn't protested his presence when Mahayre pointed out that they'd be bringing four people back with them and the Tsubasa couldn't hold everyone. For being only eight...the child was strangely logical in an eerie way.

So it was that their group contained two women, a girl-child, three Tsubasa and a dragon when they left the valley in secret, leaving word only with Yileke who would not speak until the timing was right, of that Nareke was sure. Absently she had to wonder how long it would be before anyone noticed they were gone. Daerhael would know of her missing presence the soonest. Amr would be worried about Katun before long. The Haradrim Prince seemed to make it a habit to visit the Princess daily.

Come to think of it...the Ranger, Thalbor...seemed to have been doing that with HER, too... Nareke narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that and played back the last two months. Yes, he had been around more often and she'd...let him. Interesting. Perhaps she'd finally met her match. Yileke had always said it would happen. It was something to ponder at least, though, she wouldn't concern herself with it at the moment. The mission was much more important.

Nareke stored the sudden information away and focused once more, running down her list again. The Tsubasa would already know of their missing members, but would say nothing unless asked. The dragons...would ask other dragons, the Tsubasa and THEN the humans about where Rapidwater might be. And for Mahayre...much as Nareke didn't want to admit it...Kahilnar was diligent in keeping tabs on the small Princess. He'd know she was gone by tonight and he'd want to come after them. Though, Nareke was sure no one would let him.

Still, the desire would show the quality of a good leader and Nareke could recognize that...even as she only grudgingly admitted it to herself and definitely not to anyone else. Kahilnar might be her brother by blood, but that didn't mean she liked him. Even that, she knew, was partially faked now. He made it hard not to respect him, stubborn as he was in doing the right thing...and with respect...could come like. He honestly hadn't given her much reason to think he was at all the person she'd thought he'd be. He'd make a good King...which was fortunate since she had no desire to be a Queen over this land! A Rebel Leader...that had been a necessity as no one else was ready to step up and do it. But a Queen? That was a choice and one she'd rather not accept.

Of course, she'd yet to tell Kahilnar that. Watching him wonder was much more fun...though, he seemed to be handling that just fine, too. Very unsatisfying for the most part if she was honest.

Nareke sighed and then grimaced as her mind came back into focus and she saw nothing but clouds again. Eiji's strong wing-beats rocked them up and down like they were at sea - another thing she hated! - and the wind was a howling shriek in her ears. Right...a few more hours of this...she could do that...The Rebel Leader gritted her teeth as the Tsubasa dipped in the air suddenly and she held on to his fur tightly.

Valar, she hated flying!

It was several hours later when Katun directed the group toward the fortress in the distance seeing as she was the only one who'd ever been there. It wasn't difficult, thoguh, as the largest tower was standing out among the trees like a beacon of darkness, shrouded in an unnatural mist and riddled with unholy sounds. Dark shapes flew over the forest in the distance behind the tower and it was for that reason that the Tsubasa landed an assumed safe distance from the palace of Ar-Hihn in hopes of not being seen. The Princess looked toward her little sister, face pale beneath her dark skin as they all landed in the dense trees. They'd been lucking to find an opening big enough for Rapidwater in the canopy.

Mahayre only smiled and the air seemed to shimmer around her, humming subtly like a bee flying a few feet away - there, but hard to hear. The child appeared perfectly at ease, calm as she slipped off Mana's back and stroked the Tsubasa's fur. She directed her optimistic grin at her worried sister.

"No one can see us, Katun. We're safe!"

Katun attempted a smile, but knew it wasn't well-executed as Aki purred quietly and nudged her with his head. The Tsubasa had been the Princess' constant companion, much like a dragon might and Katun often found herself wondering if maybe there was a bond between humans and the winged-cats, too. As of yet, she had not asked. After the way she'd reacted to Kahilnar and Sharpmist months ago...she was unsure how to approach her brother about the topic and Kahilnar would probably not know himself and have to ask Alagos... No, she wasn't ready to ask yet. It was enough right now that she had a constant friend within the Rebels. The fact that it was technically an 'animal' was of no consequence to Katun by this point.

"Breathe, Narasu-san. Trust the Osanago. If she says we are unable to be seen, then trust her. I sense no lie from her."

Katun sighed, shaking her head as she looked around, thinking that the forest looked even more forboding then she remembered it to be now that there really were dark creatures roaming under it's branches. "She is but a child, Aki. Her power is still young, untried."

The winged-cat purred in laughter and looked over at Mahayre as the child chatted with Mana, perfectly at ease. "Perhaps more tried than you think."

Katun didn't get a chance to debate that point of topic as Nareke came over, Eiji following at her side. The Rebel Leader appeared even more on edge than Katun was, eyes scanning the trees around them, listening for enemy approach or a signal that they had been spotted. Rapidwater was crouching low in the small clearing, always looking up. He did not blend in with the forest well and the fell beasts near the fortress could be heard screeching at each other even from this distance. The only reason the small group come this close by flight was because of Mahayre and her power. The little girl had demonstrated it back at the Rebel Home and everyone agreed that it would be useful even if they could not help but be nervous that it wouldn't really work.

Now the question remained; how long could the small child keep them invisible from the enemy?

Only time would tell, but they had to act swiftly. Katun knew that and she knew Nareke knew the same as the other woman was strapping her weapons on, not wasting time. It was something Katun admired. Her half-sister looked around her age, but was much older, more experienced and she spoke her mind, did what she wanted. It was something Katun envied and wanted. For so long she'd been forced, expected to behave a certain way and now...now was her chance to do something of her own choice.

She just wished she was less afraid to do it, knew what she was doing at least. She'd come on this mission to prove something to herself as much as to help Asada's siblings. But Katun would not deny she was afraid. Scared enough that she could not make herself immediately say goodbye, move away from the Tsubasa and it was Nareke who spoke first, voice steady and assured, the voice of someone who has seen danger before.

"Aki, Eiji, Mana, Rapidwater, I am sorry but this is as far as we can take you. Will your wait for us here?"

The red-brown Tsubasa dipped his head, ears coming foward and stance strong. "We will wait for you or avenge your deaths, Riidaa-san." Nareke didn't even smile, knowing a warrior's wish of luck when she heard one and knowing the Tsubasa were not idle in their words. It was comforting and she bowed back to the noble creature. "We shall return by nightfall."

No further words were said between the two as the Rebel Leader turned toward the dark forest and the fortress beyond. Katun looked after her half-sister and ran her hand along Aki's flank, smiling slightly - forced, as she could not muster up a real one - before she left as well, waiting at the edge of the trees for Mahayre. The little girl hugged Mana goodbye one more time, light-hearted, before running to her sister's side and taking the older Princess' hand. The three females left the clearing behind quietly and were soon lost from sight in the cloying mist.

It was only by Nareke's keen sense of direction that they came to the fortress walls of Ar-Hihn, making their way through the thick trees and underbrush, trying to be as quiet as they could. They came to the towering gray walls sooner than any of them were ready for and there they pressed up against the stone, darting the distance between the protection of the trees and the protection of the shadows created by the wall. Katun felt her heart pound deep within her chest, threatening to burst from her ribcage. Surely every creature in the vicinity would be able to hear it! She could certainly hear them; snarling and fighting, foul words in a language that barely passed for intelligent and above it all the shrieks of the fell beasts that resided further in the forest. The smells were overwhelming, consisting of rotting meat and unwashed fur and bodies, smelled even from the other side of the thick wall of stone. The iron smell of blood left an almost tangible taste in the female's mouths as they moved along the wall, nearly tasting it in the air.

They had yet to meet a sentry and Katun could easily guess why. Who would WANT to come to this place? No sane person would, of that she was sure. She would easily admit that she was not sane, nor where the two sisters beside her. They were all crazy to be attempting this...but they wouldn't stop either, not when they were needed.

The three continued to creep along the rough stone of the fortress wall, the trees in front of them providing no cover as they were kept trimmed back from the stone...and yet their were not seen. Katun could hear footsteps traversing the battlement above, but no one seemed to see them and when she glanced at Mahayre, Katun saw that her little sister was humming a silent tune to herself, body swaying slightly back and forth to the silent music, perfectly calm. Katun envided that peace.

It was astounding the lack of fear coming from the small Princess and the older one found herself allowing her body to relax just a little as they found the gate to the fortress. Perhaps this would simply be a matter of sneaking in and sneaking out. Katun found herself praying such a wish would become reality as they prepared to go into the bowels of what seemed to be the Void itself.

Mahayre knew her two older sisters were nervous, scared even and the child wished they wouldn't be. Yes, this place was horrible with it's smell and shrieks and death, but they were safe! The little girl could feel her power humming under her skin, like the gentle lapping of water against the shore, it came to her easily and without effort. She'd used it many times at home when she would sneak from her room to Kahilnar's in the night and then from her room to Sacalnun and Suhayra's when Kahilnar was not at home.

No one ever saw her. No one ever suspected she was there. She was not heard, not smelled by the hounds and not seen at all because she did not wish to be. Kahilnar was always worried she would be and he'd taken to coming to get her at night - which she liked! - but he had no need to be. She was safe. The winged-Maia had told her so when she was much littler and Mahayre believed it.

Now Katun and Nareke were safe, too, but they didn't seem to believe it yet and Mahayre resisted a giggle as the two women snuck through the side-gate, freezing when they saw movement in the gatehouse. The creature that guarded the entrance was towering in height with mattered dark fur and a wolf's face. Mahayre thought his body looked a little like a combination between a vulture and a human and the little girl shivered. It was horrible!

The small, curling warmth in her chest told her not to be afraid, though, so she wasn't and the small Princess took her both her sisters' hands and pulled them gently toward the courtyard beyond. Katun looked at her with wide eyes and Nareke seemed torn between actually moving and looking back at the creature as they passed it. The Sertek didn't even seem to know they existed as it watched the entrance they'd just come through.

After that moment, something seemed to change for the two older women and they appeared less afraid as their bodies straightened, determination coming into their faces. When they came into the courtyard - now dirtied with blood and flilth, the once light brown stones now dark - they were confronted with hoards of Sertek. The creatures fought with one another, over food, over nothing and there seemed to be no one to control them. Savage snarls, screeches and howls started up from multiple places at once before dying down again, usually with a pained yelp or a gurgling cry of death.

And the three females stood in the middle of it all, wide-eyed, but unnoticed as they slowly weaved their way between the dangerous creatures. Often times they had to move quickly and carefully to avoid a sudden fight and their hearts were often in their throats, clothing damp with sweat by the time they got to the first door in the palace.

It was locked and Mahayre heard Nareke say something unpleasent under her breath before she beckoned to the little girl and Katun to follow her along the edge of the building. Their way through turned out to be the main entrance itself and after nearly an hour and a half of just getting to that point, the females didn't even hesitate to slip in with one of the few men outside as he opened the door.

The inside of the fortress was little better than the outside. It was dark and Mahayre thought it just a bit gloomy and cold. The men that littered the large hall and then the throne room beyond were not much cleaner or well-behaved than the Sertek in the courtyards. The little girl looked up at her sisters with a grin, her face streaked with dirt. "They need bathes." she whispered and Katun couldn't fight a grin despite their circumstances.

"So do you, little one. Now shh..."

Mahayre nodded and Nareke brushed the little girl's curly, black hair away from her damp face, smiling gently before the older woman urged them through the dark halls and past the men who didn't notice them in the least. Katun took the lead when the halls started to get more complicated and all three of the females relaxed a little when they started to encounter less and less people. More than once both the older women looked down at the child and Mahayre merely smiled at them. She was fine. Her power really didn't cause her any effort at all and in her young mind, that was normal. She didn't know why this was and it didn't occure to her to worry about it.

She did look up at her sisters with curiosity as they stopped again and Katun spoke quietly to Nareke. "I know where their chambers are, but there is no guarantee that is where they are."

The Rebel Leader nodded and held up a finger for patience as she closed her eyes and Mahayre could feel a power coming into contact with her own, like two bubbles touching each other. It was a strange feeling and the little girl giggled, causing Nareke to smile, but not open her eyes. The older woman was using a power she didn't normally tap into. It was her fire, yes, but a different aspect of it. She was not using a flame, but searching for one, communicating with it. And there were many sources of fire in this place! Eventually, though, her mind came in contact with a fireplace flame and the fire crackled at her, telling her of the inhabitants of the room.

"I found them. They're in the slave-quarters."

Katun nodded and the three were moving again under her guidance until they came to small hallways in bad repair. The wood of the floor was well-worn from many feet and the walls old, looking almost brittle. These halls were dotted with people in poor clothing who kept their heads down, like they wanted to look as small as possible, avoid notice. Mahayre looked at them sadly, but even as young as she was, the eight year old knew they could not help these people at this time. They didn't have enough resources to get them out of here.

So it was that they went past the slaves silently, like unseen ghosts until they came to the room Nareke could sense the fire came from. Katun opened it slowly, slipping in and her sisters followed, scanning the room before Mahayre allowed the invisibility to drop. The five children in the room stared at them with wide eyes and hanging mouths, absolutely petrified for a long minute before one of them, the oldest boy, narrowed his eyes and seemed to come to himself.

"Princess Katun?"

Mahayre giggled and darted forward to hug the little girl among the five siblings and the child, Eleem, hugged Mahayre back, both of them grinning and then whispering excitedly. Eleem was only four years old, but she and Mahayre got along just fine seeing as most often when they met they were the only small girl-child the other had to play with. Age really was of little problem to both of them.

Zaid looked briefly at his sister, but then turned his attention back to the two women in front of him, one he recognized and the other he didn't. The fourteen year old Prince stood slowly, his entire body aching with bruises, cuts and a recent jolt of electricity from Kilicar. Still, his head tilted proudly and he spoke with the authority befitting his rank. "I am Prince Zaid. I know Princess Katun, but I am afraid your name is a mystery to me." He addressed Nareke and the Rebel Leader grinned.

"My name's Nareke. Now let's get you and your siblings out of here."

The Prince blinked in surprise, both for how the woman spoke, but also for the fact that he was finally meeting the person he'd been sending all those messages too. And then he was shaking his head in confusion and amazement. "How...how did you get in here! How are we to leave?" She was crazy! They'd never get past the men in the palace much less the Sertek outside! And even if they could, where were they to go? The woods? They'd die!

"Prince Zaid, I know this will not make sense to you, but you must trust us. My sister, Mahayre, she can render people invisible. That is how we passed the men and the monsters that Kilicar has created. We have a way to get you to safety as well."

Katun spoke softly, patiently and Zaid looked torn, looking down at one of his younger brothers, Kasid, as the seven year old slipped his hand into the elder boy's. "I wanna go, Zaid. I don't like it here." the boy whispered and the older Prince swallowed hard, looking very young himself as he finally nodded and turned to the women again. "Very well. We will follow you. If we are to meet our death at least let us meet it trying to be free than sitting here and waiting."

Nareke dipped her head. "Good man. Now come." The Rebel Leader walked forward and took Eleem into her arms while Katun took Mahayre's hand and then Atarn - eight years old as well - too. Yasyn, twelve, looked at his older brother with unsure eyes, but nodded when Zaid gave him a questioning look. He'd be coming, too, he was just scared.

The group left the room quietly, invisible but to each other once more, and this time their numbers were much greater, consisting of four females and four males. It didn't seem to effect Mahayre's power, though, as she felt an boundless energy fluttering like a bird within her chest, giving her courage and focus to do the task at hand.

Getting out of the fortress was nearly as easy as getting in. Passing through the courtyard was a different story altogether and many a times the entire group would have to still, their hearts pounding strongly as they were blocked from escape, trapped within the dark bodies of the Sertek until they were provided an opening again. It was precarious going. They were invisible, but it they were to touch one of the creatures, they would be noted by the Sertek or at least the creatures would be made aware they were not alone, that there was something there.

And as Zaid had explained in a hushed voice, Kilicar and Ñaltanárë both were aware of the Serteks' minds. If something abnormal appeared to them, the two rulers would sense it and not even Mahayre's power would be able to hide them from the Maia. It was only because Ñaltanárë and Kilicar did not know to look for them that they were passing under the radar. Being careful was paramount and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they finally passed the gatehouse and came outside the wall. Everyone stopped to take shuddering breathes and regain the strength in their weak knees, shivering as if they might shake the dredges of filth and darkness from their bodies.

Soon they were moving again, though, and Nareke led them through the trees, back to the Tsubasa and Rapidwater. When they came to the clearing, however, it was to see bodies littered everywhere. The group froze as one and Nareke and Katun scanned the Sertek bodies, seeing with relief that none of them were cat or dragon. Still, where were their companions?

It was Zaid who saw them first and he drew the long dagger at his hip, swiped from one of the men in the palace, brandishing it at the creature emerging from the trees. He'd only seen a Twanres once or twice and never one with wings! How was he to know that these creatures were not enemies?

Aki, for his part, only purred in amusement and looked at Katun, unworried. "We must leave quickly. We slew those we could, but three escaped and they will warn the others. The three are injured, however, and we hoped that would give you time to return before the alarm was raised. The Creator is good, but now we must leave."

"It talks!" the less than subtle whisper was given by Yasyn, wide-eyed, and Nareke laughed, approaching the other emerging Tsubasa. "Yes, they do. Now come, we need to leave." She mounted Eiji and reached out for Eleem's hand. The little girl looked at her brothers for approval and Zaid merely nodded, too tired to even debate this right now. Eleem smiled and reached out for Nareke who lifted the child to sit before her.

Atarn mounted up behind Katun as Mahayre settled on Mana and Kasid got up behind her. Both Zaid and Yasyn looked confused as to where they would sit when Rapidwater peeked his head into the clearing. Both the boys jumped back, eyes wide and instantly wary and Mahayre laughed. "He won't hurt you! Rapidwater is a water dragon. He'll carry you if you ask him nicely."

The dragon himself snorted in a chuckle. "I will carry them regardless, little human." He regarded the two Princes for a moment before looking up, listening. "We must go. The enemy approaches." Light blue eyes looked into two sets of dark ones. "Will you ride?"

Zaid and Yasyn looked at each other, but in the end approached the dragon with weary resignation and carefully mounted, appearing unsure. They soon settled, though and they hung on tightly as Rapidwater launched into the air, followed by the Tsubasa. They all broke the trees and looked back at the fortress to see the fell beasts winging their way closer. Strangely, though, no one felt any fear and Mahayre smiled as the winged-cats and the dragon started back toward the South-east.

They would not be seen.

* * *

_Rebel Home..._

* * *

Sharpmist watched the pacing male in silence and had been doing so for the last hour or so as his green-black eyes constantly scanned the twilight sky and then the ground from the mountain ledge they were stationed on. When Kahilnar had come back to the Rebel Home he'd seemed distant and the dragoness had known he was hiding something as every time he looked her way there was something in his eyes, in his mind that he wouldn't let her see or closely examine. It was frustrating, but Sharpmist had known better than to try and demand what was going on when new had come of Nareke's disappearance...and then Katun's...and the Tsubasa.

The Easterling had been pressed into helping locate the woman and he'd been worried enough about that. And then it had turned up that Mahayre was missing, too and Sharpmist didn't think she'd ever seen her bonded go nearly that white before, at least not around her. The valley had been scoured for the three females and then the dragon Rapidwater as well with no success. It had been the Tsubasa who informed the searchers where the group had gone.

Her bonded had been at first worried and then livid to find out where his sisters had gone and it had taken persuasion from Alagos and then Sharpmist threatening to sit on Kahilnar to make him stay in valley and not go after the group. The same had to nearly be done for Amr and Thalbor, too, surprisingly and the dragoness had rolled her eyes. Males.

Now Kahilnar was just back to a heartwrenching worry again, the anger gone and Sharpmist honestly would have prefered the anger. The dragoness sighed, laying her head on her claws.

_"They will come back, Miharq."_

Kahilnar had started growling the moment Sharpmist started speaking, the sound following the tone of her voice before he outright snarled a reply at her. _"You can not know that!"_ The dragoness raised her head, almost surprised by the sudden burst of fury, but mostly grateful for it. Anger she could deal with and the white creature snapped back at the male, red eyes narrowing as her tail lashed, barely missing the rocks at her side.

_"And you can not know that they WON'T come back. Now, stop!"_ Her white tail came to halt the Easterlings next turn in his pacing and Kahilnar's eyes snapped to Sharpmist's red ones, his own seeping a dangerous black in an anger he rarely lost control of anymore. His voice was a hiss in the dragoness' mind, aimed to hurt in his blind worry and rage. **"You might not care about your siblings, Rovina, but I worry for mine! Kilicar won't hesitate to harm them! The Maia will use them if she can! Just because YOU don't care-"**

Sharpmist roared, her teeth snapping shut mere centimeters from her bonded's head, shutting him up with a deadly snarl in her throat that Kahilnar didn't even flinch from. He did stop speaking, though, glaring at the female with enough venom to make anyone but Sharpmist think twice about speaking at all. **"You know nothing of what you speak, Easterling. I worry for those I care about and even those I don't if you do! Do not speak to me of not caring! I care even when I desire not to!"**

**"Then you know why I can not stop worrying."**

The words were strangely quiet and the two regarded each other for a long time in silence, Sharpmist having little to use as a comeback for that. She hated when the Easterling was able to do that, make sense. He was much more fun to deal with when he didn't make sense. The two continued to remain quiet, but it wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable one. Between the two of them such a thing could not exist. Both Kahilnar and Sharpmist were creatures of sharp, meaningful words or they were creatures of purposeful silence. So they remained now, strangely communicating more in that quiet than they could have in words.

It was Kahilnar who sighed first, breaking the silence and running his hand back through his hair as he spoke. **"I am sorry. Those words were-"**

**"Thoughtless? Something a tantruming dragonling might say?"**

**"Sharpmist..."** Kahilnar's tone was warning and the dragoness rolled her blood-red eyes, but stopped and her body relaxed of its immediate anger and tension again as she regarded the black-haired Prince, a deep growl in her voice. _"They will come back, Kahilnar. Your sisters are not helpless."_

Kahilnar shook his head, looking back out at the mountains and the sky. _"No, they aren't. They remind me of YOU and that is what worries me."_ It was a teasing barb and he heard the battle dragoness chuckled deeply and felt the pleased emotion rippling off of her, like a bird preening its feathers after a particularly nice compliment. Kahilnar didn't think the idea far off when he glanced back at the dragoness. He then found himself ducking her tail-blow as she heard the thought in his head and glared at him balefully in protest.

_"I am not a bird! Stupid, mindless creatures..."_

_"I would like to hear you say that to a Great Eagle."_ Kahilnar pointed out and the dragoness snorted a cloud of smoke at him in retaliation. It was something that didn't even make the Easterling cough anymore and he batted the fumes away distractedly. The expression on his face, worried again, dark, made Sharpmist both concerned herself and then irritated once more. This was not HER Easterling and she didn't like it, she didn't like when he acted this way because not only did it pain him to be thus, it also effected her and as a creature of action and as one who avoided dealing with deep emotions, something like this forced Sharpmist to do things that didn't come naturally to her.

Still...for Kahilnar, she would at least try. Sort of. Maybe distraction would work better than anything and she knew just what to ask about. It was about time she got an answer about what had happened that afternoon.

_"You still have not told me what those flea-bitten-"_

_"Sharp."_ Kahilnar's tone was both tired, but amused as he glanced over at his bonded, cutting her off before she could even get started and the dragoness rumbled deep in her chest, words that the Easterling could understand clearly, but chose to ignore as he forced himself to stop watching the darkening sky and focus toward the white creature. He sighed and moved to settle between her frong legs where she lay, leaning against the inside of one as Sharpmist looked down at him, waiting in her impatient way. The Easterling didn't answer right away, though, thinking back on that afternoon. The Vultsi had said they'd fight with them and that was a good thing, better than good, but...he'd also found out more than that and for a long moment he had to wonder what he should tell the dragoness.

The dragoness who was growing more suspicious the longer he remained silent. Sharpmist turned her head and brought it closer to his own, her mind pushing against his, growing more insistent the longer he resisted her. **"Miharq."** It was a warning as well as a question and Kahilnar closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of decision before speaking.

She deserved to know. If she really loved him, she deserved to know. He still didn't really know how to tell her, but then again...this WAS Sharpmist. Blunt was probably best and Kahilnar decided to be so as he looked back up at the large, powerful creature looking back down at him.

_"Rovina, did you know the Vultsi were descended from werewolves?"_

Kahilnar felt Sharpmist tense, could practically see the predictable dark storm clouds of anger coming over the dragoness' mind and he looked up into her dark red eyes calmly, his own green ones steady as a strange confidence and peace came over him. Why he thought this was the best time to mention the second thing plaguing his mind, Kahilnar would never know, but something deep down told him this was his chance and he should take it. He managed to speak before the dragoness could.

**"And when were you going to tell me that you're my mate?"**

The dragoness seemed to freeze, the wind knocked out of her sails and Kahilnar could feel her mind going blank, he watched as Sharpmist's red eyes flickered between anger, uncertaintly and complete shock as she stared at him. He would have laughed had the topic not been so serious. It wasn't often he got to surprise the dragoness so thoroughly and later, he WOULD tease her about this. Right now, though, his mind was reaching toward her own, no words between them as Sharpmist hesitantly let him in, for the first time seeming unsure of the action.

Their consciousness' merged around each other instantly, seeing, feeling what the other felt and then after a moment, going deeper. There was no fear from either of them, no hesitancy anymore. There was only snapping and snarling, pushing and pulling, harsh impacts and mental bruising as the deepest parts of themselves sought to find balance with each other, neither wanting to give in to the other, neither providing a weakness.

It seemed hopeless that they would ever meld together and then suddenly, in both their heads, there was a strand of light, streching between their minds and both Kahilnar and Sharpmist found themselves pulled together by that small strand with a force they could not fight and with pain that made them dizzy. Black spots swarmed both their minds and then slowly cleared, leaving them to fully understand what had happened.

Their minds had broken entirely free of any restraints or secrets, completely open to the other for the first time and they were complete in each other, whole. It was an experience like nothing either had ever felt and for the first time, both knew what the other truly felt, every detail of it. Sharpmist could feel every beat of Kahilnar's heart, every breeze that stirred against his skin and Kahilnar could feel the constant heat of fire in Sharpmist's middle, every powerful draw of air her great lungs took in. Every emotion was barred, every fear and strength as their spirits swirled around each other, protecting where one of them was weak, strengthening further what was strong.

And they both could feel the unspoken love between them, a violent and dangerous emotion that demanded nothing less than all of them. It would not let them part and it would not be kind should they hurt the other. It was almost alive in its power and both Kahilnar and Sharpmist understood it in a way no one else ever would. It was both of them, melded into one and it was a bond deeper than the Rishten could ever achieve and yet was part of.

Kahilnar was the first to open his eyes and his breathing was ragged, shaky as emotions rushed through his chest, not all his own and intense, powerful. He'd known Sharpmist loved him, but to feel it, to know without a doubt that the dragoness thought him her mate...the feeling it ignited within him was...it was beyond description. The Easterling looked at the white creature before him with new understanding, a new light in his eyes and when his hand touched her scales, her nose, it sent a jolt up his arm that traveled straight to his heart and made the dragoness open her red eyes to watch him, meeting his green ones.

Sharpmist's voice was growled softly, almost crooned when she spoke into his head and through her words Kahilnar could feel the deep care within her. _"This does not mean I like you."_

The Prince laughed, unable to help it and he smiled as he rested his forehead on the dragoness' white scales, breathing in deeply, trying to steady his body, his heart as it pounded. For so long he'd feared being alone, never to find the one for him and all this time...she'd been right in front of him! He could practically hear Sharpmist snort in his head and couldn't help grinning again even as he smacked her mentally. She could have told him!

Kahilnar felt Sharpmist's laugh rumble through her scales, a powerful vibration and he let it, his mind was trying to make sense of everything, but his heart...it was quiet, content in a way he'd never felt before. It was at peace, knowing it was now cradled by another and he knew he was doing the same to Sharpmist, protecting that which she'd now given him. Still, there were a few things that needed to be addressed and they were not going to go away. Both he and Sharpmist knew that without needing to discuss it.

_"I don't know if I can take the form of a dragon, Rovina."_ Kahilnar admitted it quietly, but Sharpmist only blew his hair back in a familiar gesture between them, one of care and protection, something that didn't need words in and of itself to be understood. _"I know that, Nikryrq."_

Green eyes looked up into red, narrowed. _"And that doesn't concern you?"_

Sharpmist's mind pierced the Easterling's as easily as her eyes did. **"If the Creator brought us together for this purpose, to become mates, then He will see to it that we can become so fully."**

Kahilnar felt his skin warm in what he knew was a blush and quickly looked away from the dragoness. It didn't do any good as she knew the reactions of his body better than he did and Sharpmist laughed again, completely at her bonded's expense before settling into a more sober mood again. In fact, if Kahilnar had not known Sharpmist so well, he would have thought her sudden change in mood strange and concerning. As it was, when the dragoness started to snarl out words, he was not surprised by them in the least and merely sighed, backing away even as she stood, agitated. The Easterling avoided with ease the white creature's lashing tail as she struck the side of the mountain, walking a safe distance away from the falling rocks without concern.

_"Werewolves! They are WEREWOLVES and they want OUR child!"_

_"They are descendents of werewolves and we don't have a child, Sharp._" Kahilnar's answer was oddly patient, but it did nothing to asauge Sharpmist's ire and the dragoness looked at him like he'd grown a second head, her red eyes ablaze with fury._ "They are creatures of Morgoth!"_

_"As were we!"_ This time Kahilnar did raise his voice and Sharpmist seemed to pause at the words if not his tone. It was not lost on her that Kahilnar had started to, more and more, claim the dragons as his own people. It pleased her immensely and that balm now made it almost easier for her to listen to the male even if she didn't want to. The Easterling used the lull to his advantage, shaking his head. _"Dragons were just as subject to Morgoth as the werewolves were in times past, Rovina."_

_"The dragons were redeemed."_ was the stubborn reply and Kahilnar crossed his arms, raising a brow and drawing back on what he'd learned from Alagos, about what he'd guessed concerning the large wolves over time. _"The Vultsi are waiting for their chance at redemption. They want to be free just as the Dragons are. Why else would they want a child from my blood, be willing to _accept_ a child from my blood and yours if not because they have to?"_

Red eyes narrowed to slits and Sharpmist brought her head closer to her bonded, tiling it slightly in suspicion. _"What have they told you?"_ If those creatures had been filling his head with lies, she'd-

_"Nothing. Nor has Alagos, but I have heard enough to guess their purpose, Sharp. And I can glean enough from the hostility dragons and Vultsi hold toward one another to know that the Creator desires to mend this rift between our kinds."_

The dragoness snarled, looking away and Kahilnar sighed, uncrossing his arms and approaching the last few steps to take Sharpmist's great head into his hands, making her focus on him again. _"I know this is not what you desire and it worries my heart as well, but it is not for us to decide and it has not yet happened. There is a great deal we can worry about now rather than worrying about what we can not yet even attempt to control."_

Sharpmist snorted. _"You have been around Alagos too long. Your speech is nearly unintelligible."_

The Easterling grinned, pushing the dragoness' head away from him as he shook his own, walking back to the ledge and looking out into the sky again. Sharpmist's towered over him as she came closer again and the white creature blew down into his black hair, sending it flying in all directions before it settled in a tangled mess. **"They will come back, Miharq. They are strong and the Creator tells us not to worry, if I remember correctly."** Her voice was quiet in his mind, as quiet as Sharpmist could get it and the Easterling nodded, leaning against her leg as he sighed again. **"I know."** Speaking with Sharpmist and finally clearing the secrets between them had helped the heaviness in his heart, but the worry for his sisters was still present.

His dragoness was right, though. He would have to trust that his sisters were stronger than he gave them credit for and that the Creator was with them. It was much easier said than done.

* * *

**Review! Please? Maybe? *pleading eyes*  
**


	42. Edlothiad

**Disclaimer:** I own EVERYTHING! What? You mean you don't BELIEVE me? How rude of you! Though...also wise. *grudgingly admits this* I don't really own Lord of the Rings, so I guess you got me there... Darn.

A/N ~ This chapter pretty much just wrote itself, it was AWESOME...though, I am not sure why Alagos' memories decided to take over... Oh, well. At least they are decent ones! LOL Enjoy!

Dracon

_Kinwa_ = Young dragon that is not a dragonling, but not an adult either

_Kalei_ = Dragon

Vultsin

_Vultsi_ = Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack

_Huuma_ = Human

_Tvar-Menikii_ = Shape-Changers

Rhunic

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

Elven

_Oromë_ = One of the Valar, the spouse of Vána. He is the brother of Nessa and called the "Huntsman of the Valar" and the "Great Rider"**  
**

_Aulë_ = One of the Valar, the spouse of Yavanna. He is called "The Smith".

_Fëar_ = Plural for "Fëa", meaning spirit/soul.

Avarikal

_Akira_ = Empath

_Makitalad_ = Enchanted Light

_Gibulac_ = Gold Flowers

_Matarik Bundak_ = Steep Mountains

**Bold is mind-speech and Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_Same night as last chapter..._

* * *

**_Edlothiad ~ Blossoming  
_**

(dream-memory) _The young dragon's wings dragged across the ground, the white 'leather' stained all the dark colors of the forest floor. The Kinwa's amber eyes were dull and his scales coated with dirt, his body lean. He was on the verge of starvation, but was past the point of caring. Forest sounds only caused listless responses before the wretched young dragon continued on his way, continuing aimlessly through the trees and undergrowth._

_It had been nearly six months since the death of his mother and Alagos had managed to survive that long on the edible things of the forest, but spring and summer had come and gone. The land was now growing colder and food harder to find. The young dragon did not know how to hunt, not properly. He'd gotten lucky with a mice, vole and rabbit on occasion, but the larger prey eluded him. He was only a Kinwa and had barely completed his First-Flight before his mother was taken from him and he'd fled his home._

_Hunting was not yet something he'd been taught and now, as autumn and then winter set in, he'd die for lack of that skill._

_Alagos lacked the ability to care at this point. He'd only survived this long because of his promise to his mother to do so, to live, but even his mother would not be mad at him for not being able to survive the winter when he hardly knew how to keep himself fed adequately in the spring. The young shape-shifter didn't want to live anyway, not when he hurt so much. Not when the loneliness caused an ache in his body that no amount of food or water could fill, not when the lack of a voice, of a touch from another intelligent being made him almost want to run back to his Clan if only to see another dragon before he was killed._

_Yet, despite everything...he wouldn't die. He kept moving even when he didn't want to, didn't think he could. Something drove Alagos that he hardly understood himself. When he wanted to collapse from the hunger pains in his stomach and then when they stopped and his body started slowly eating itself...he merely kept moving as if somehow that would help the situation. Somehow he could let himself do no less._

_He'd been doing this for days, weeks, but now even his stubborn will was giving out and Alagos stumbled again, his legs collapsing under him momentarily before he got them back under him again and started to walk again. His body protested again, however, and the young dragon found himself on the ground this time, blinking slowly, almost unsure how he'd gotten to this point. His mind told his body to move, but his body only jerked and twitched, noncompliant with his commands. His commands were not all that strong anyway as even his mind swam with dark spots and his vision faded in and out of focus._

_The young shape-shifter was not sure how long he laid on the forest floor, alone, but at one point he opened his eyes again and saw movement. His sluggish brain tried to register whether the motion was friend or foe, but was unable to focus that long to do so as his eyes slid shut again. They opened a short time later to see many shapes, more movement this time and Alagos had to force his eyes to stay open with the little strength he had, trying to focus._

_It took time and he wished the creatures would stay still so they'd stop shimmering in his eyes, but eventually the young dragon became aware that what he looked at were wolves. Very BIG wolves...but, they didn't smell like wolves, not really and they didn't smell like dragons - something that both relieved Alagos and made his heart sink all at once. No, these smelled very strange and they...they talked. They were talking._

_Amber slid shut again, exhausted, but an inner voice told Alagos he could not sleep just yet or he would not wake and though it took excruciating effort, the young dragon opened his eyes once more...only to meet a pair of yellow ones. The wolf's eyes registered surprise before it backed away quickly and Alagos only realized he'd made a weak sound of protest when the black-gray canine stopped, eyes narrowing and head tilting as it's ears came forward a little. It continued to watch the Kinwa for a moment before looking back over it's shoulder._

_"The Kalei lives."_

_The other wolves seemed to look amongst themselves, keeping a safe distance it seemed, before two - a black wolf and a black-white wolf - ventured forward and then the rest of the pack followed. Alagos thought there were five in all...or maybe six? It was hard to keep his vision steady enough to know for sure and the young dragon struggled not to close his eyes again, feeling no fear of the carnivores around him. In fact, he felt if anything, a subtle humming of power that was barely contained and for some reason his gift wasn't whispering to him in the least. It was strange, but not enough to make him stir out of his death-fog. He was barely keeping awake as it was and the words the wolves spoke got jumbled up in his head. He would only remember them more clearly at a later date._

_"He is near death. He is not worth saving."_

_"Hold your tongue, Havo. It is not your decision to make what the pyak does with him." was a snapped and snarled reply from a feminine voice and the male one who'd spoken before growled back at her before another male wolf entered the argument with a warning growl in his voice that garnered instant obedience from the other two._

_"Enough, Nyn, Havo both of you be silent. We shall not bicker amongst ourselves when our focus needs to be on working together. This is Kalei land. We already have one enemy we must avoid. We do not need to be enemies within our own pyak."_

_Alagos tried hard to follow the conversation, but he only caught snatches of it. His curiosity caused him to wake a bit more, though, despite the weakness of his body and he tried to turn his head more toward the wolves. One - the black-white wolf - seemed to have caught the motion and she spoke in a soft way, a motherly way. "Matos, he is fading. Might we bring him back to his kin? Perhaps they would let us pass freely at this gesture of goodwill."_

_Matos, the black wolf, laid his ears back slightly in thought. "We do not know where to look for the Kalei, Saytia." Havo, the light gray wolf beside his Reiu, whined in agreement and then made the mistake of speaking further. "It would be better to let it die." The male wolf suddenly found himself pinned by his Rali's fierce gold eyes and her snarling muzzle, hackles raising with a mother's anger._

_"SILENCE! Or you shall feel my fangs, Havo! The Kalei is a cub and we no longer wish to be the spawn of the Void, or had you forgotten?" It was a dangerous question, growled low in her throat and the Helper wolf backed away, tail between his legs and ears back, belly to the ground in submission as he whined in his throat. The Rali continued to snarl at Havo for good measure before finally turning her attentions elsewhere, back to her mate. "We can not leave him to death, Matos."_

_The Reiu turned his face away from his mate, both to avoid her impatient snappy teeth and to look once more at the pitiful creature his pyak had come across. If only he'd taken them by the stream bed, they would have passed the Kalei altogether...but against instinct, something had compelled the Reiu to take a different course today, through the deeper parts of the woods, close to Kalei borders._

_And here was a Kalei in need of help. Matos would have liked to say it was coincidence, but he knew it was not. Vali had predicted they'd meet someone on their way back to their own lands. Now what to do with the young one? His mate already seemed to have made up her mind, but it was his decision. Besides, Saytia had two cubs of her own and the third had died last winter. She was a mother and her instincts right now were to protect the cubs. To her, this young one was a cub in need._

_To Matos and to the rest of the pyak, he was a potential threat. Maybe not by himself seeing as he did appear young, probably no more than two hundred years, but if his kin came looking for him... The Vultsi did not desire to fight the Kalei at this time. The black wolf swung his head toward a dark gray wolf, his Vtori. "What do you say about this, Nyn?"_

_The female wolf edged away from her Rali as Saytia growled at her and tried to focus on her Reiu's question, knowing her answer might anger the lead female wolf. Or she could anger her Reiu. It was a tricky business being a Vtori when her two leaders did not agree. The female wolf kept her body slightly lowered, her tail down and ears back, submissive while still above the other members of the pack; Havo and Kalivon, the Apos. _

_"I think the Kalei is not beyond being saved. I agree with Rali Saytia; we are no longer creatures who wish to dwell in darkness, therefore, we should not act as thus. However, I do agree with you, my Reiu, that there is no way to find the other Kalei before the young one dies."_

_"What do you think should be done then?"_

_The Vtori whined back in her throat, ears going back and then forward as she looked at the dirty white dragon. Something strange stirred in her mind in that moment as her yellow eyes met dull amber ones and Nyn spoke cautiously. "I do not think he is a threat, nor do I think threat will follow him. He is much too thin and he is dying. If his kin were searching for him, they would have found him by now. He would not be so malnourished. He is alone."_

_Matos growled, sniffing toward the young dragon before he seemed to come to a decision. "The pyak will care for him until he can care for himself." Brief growls made the Reiu snarl. "My decision is final!" The protesting snarls died down to submissive whimpers and Alagos, who had been listening, but barely comprehending, felt his mind sink into blackness as large shapes approached him._

* * *

_When he next woke - or was able to remember waking - Alagos did not understand where he was. There was dirt all around him and yet only one side of his body touched it. The rest was further to his side and higher above his head. The ground smelled of dead leaves, dirt and yet living things. It was warm in here, his body heat keeping it so as the ground did not allow for it to escape. Faint light came from an opening down a small tunnel of dirt and the young dragon extended his nose toward this fresh air, inhaling it deeply. Even this action caused extreme effort and Alagos dropped his head back down to his claws._

_His entire body ached with a dull throbbing pain, but he noted his belly was no longer wracked with pain nor was it so empty. His mouth was no longer stuck together with thirst. His mind was only slightly clearer, though, and it didn't want to focus all that well or think. So Alagos didn't make it, his eyes slipping shut even as he sensed a large creature coming down the tunnel. Something told him he was safe, though, no matter what this creature might be and the Kinwa slipped back into sleep._

_His next waking moment went better as the young shape-shifter felt much more coherent when he did so and his body felt like it was his again. It contained more energy if not strength and as the young dragon stretched his limbs, they protested the movement but obeyed him. It was enough for Alagos to want to stretch his limits further as curiosity came over him. _

_Where was he?_

_The question seemed to drive him up on to his feet and though his body shook dreadfully, it worked. The young dragon painstakingly slowly made his way out of the tunnel and he blinked over and over in the sunlight before it stopped trying to blind him and he looked at his surroundings. He realized first that his head was peeking out from a hole in a hillside and there was a narrow, nature-made trail leading down the hill, taking the safest path in a sideways trail downward. Amber eyes followed it until they reached the bottom of the hill and found a small stream with a mini waterfall gurgling through the small clearing before it made it's way back into the trees of the forest._

_Alagos looked in the opposite direction to see that their was another hole further down in the hill, sheltered and protected by many overhanging rocks and a few scraggly bushes growing near the entrance. To his young eyes it looked like a wolf's den._

_The young dragon only realized he was right to assume so when said creature suddenly emerged from the den. His nose told him it wasn't really a wolf, though. It didn't smell like a wolf and he knew it wasn't a shape-shifter in wolf form. No, this was a different creature, but his gift was eerily quiet on the details of what it might be. This confused Alagos but he didn't pay it much mind, tilting his head to study the large canine instead. It was bigger than him only by a little, but that was saying a lot considering he was almost twice the size of a normal wolf._

_And now it was looking at him with the most unreadable expression. Alagos watched the black-gray wolf disappear back into the den and then emerge again shortly with more wolves following it. The young shape-shifter strangely felt no fear as six adult canine's advanced up the hill to come near to him. He merely watched, almost feeling detached and equally as quiet as the first two wolves broke off from the rest and came closer to where he stood in the entrance of his small den. Alagos identified both the gray wolf and the black-white wolf approaching him as females by smell._

_"You should not be up, young Kalei. Do you feel well?"_

_The question came from the gray wolf and Alagos nodded his head slowly. He swallowed carefully before speaking, unable to remember the last time he'd truly done so. He was half afraid no words would come out! "Wh..where am...I?" It came out faint, raspy and the wolves' ears pricked toward him attentively to catch it. This time it was the black-white wolf who spoke, answering his question._

_"You are in the Misty Mountains, among the Vultsi."_

_There seemed to be a collective breath among the wolves, as if they waited for something, but Alagos could not understand what it might be and his mind was starting to grow fuzzy with weariness again as he blinked at them. "Did you h..help me?"_

_It was a male who spoke this time, a black wolf and he appeared almost thoughtful as he regarded the young dragon. "Yes, we did."_

_Alagos nodded again, weaving on his feet and his voice was only a whisper. "Th..thank you." The young shape-shifter was unsure when his legs started to buckle, but he was suddenly keenly aware of the warm body pressed to the side of his own and a friendly-looking face with bright yellow eyes looking back at him. It was a male wolf, a black-gray one who had rushed to the young dragon's side. "Come, young one. Vali is right, you should not be up."_

_The gray wolf seemed to chuckle softly as she came forward to help the Apos and her words were a soft as her demeanor. "Kalivon is right. You are gaining strength, but it will be many moons before you are able to go back to your kin."_

_Whatever the wolves had been expecting, Alagos jerking away from them with a sudden surge of energy induced by adrenaline was not it and the whole pack watched with narrowed eyes as the white Kinwa backed into the tunnel on trembling legs, his entire body shaking with fear they could smell strongly. Alagos' amber eyes were wide as he shook his head back and forth, backing away further. "N..no! I c..cant go b..back! I can't!"_

_Saytia tilted her head in interest and approached slowly. "Why can't you, young Kalei? What have you done?"_

_Alagos keened softly in distress and the sound made the wolves lay their ears back for the pitch of it, but most could not bring themselves to grow to anger about it, seeing the stress the young dragon was in as his body finally gave up on him and he was forced to lay down in the tunnel, exhausted. "My m..mother. They killed my...my mother." It was whispered as Alagos' eyes slipped closed, unable to stay awake any longer as his mind forcefully pulled him into more healing sleep._

* * *

_It was three weeks later from Alagos' reckoning when the Vultsi found out what he truly was. He'd been sleeping in the den dug out for him while he healed and the wolves figured him out, determined if he was safe enough to meet their cubs and to be among them. The young dragon had not protested the arrangement, finding it enough to deal with the complex wolves during the day without having to worry that he'd mess up around them at night when his mind grew more sluggish from a long day's work._

_They had no threatened to take him back to his kin since that first day and the young dragon was hoping to keep it that way. He did not want to anger these creatures as they were the only ones he'd met since his exile that were equal in intelligence to his own kind. Much work as it was staying with these wolves, the companionship made it more than worth it. Besides, he was swiftly learning the rules and which wolves were free to talk to and which were to be left alone and how they ranked in the pack. _

_Matos and Saytia were the Reiu and Rali, the leaders. Everyone obeyed them or suffered punishment dealt out by the pack leaders themselves. It was never pleasant. They commanded and demanded respect and silence when they spoke. Matos was fair in his treatment of his pack and he had a long temper. He desired for his pack to be in harmony and the black wolf grew frustrated when they bickered. Saytia was motherly and gentle, understanding until her ire was stirred. She had a short temper and the black-white wolf's fangs were swift to punish any wrongdoing, whether it be against the pack or herself._

_Nyn was the Vtori, the second in command wolf. She kept the pack in line when her leaders were gone or otherwise distracted. Any slack the Reiu and Rali left, Nyn picked up, keeping the other wolves in line. Sharp of mind and yet quick of wit when relaxed, the dark gray Vtori was a good balance between her leaders and tended to act fairly after much thought about her decisions. She believed in duty above all else and did not desire games when work was to be done._

_Havo and Vali were Helper wolves, having a place in the pack below the Vtori and yet above the Apos. Havo ranked above Vali in strength, being a large light gray wolf and full of cunning. He was swift of paw and even quicker to speak his mind, oftentimes putting him at odds with Nyn and receiving the sharp ends of his Rali's teeth. Of all the wolves, Alagos tried to avoid Havo most. He could sense that the large male did not like him and desired him not to be here among the pack. Vali was of a different mind. She was the smallest adult wolf in the pack and soft-spoken. She seemed to possess a power that the other wolves respected, but the gray wolf never seemed to take advantage of this, perfectly content to watch over the cubs while the others hunted and take care of injuries when they occurred. Alagos liked her greatly._

_Kalivon was the Apos of the pack, the lowest wolf. Though the rest of the pack seemed to see the black-gray wolf as the weakest, Alagos often noted that while Kalivon gave up his share of meat and didn't get into arguments, avoided most of the play-fights, he was never ruffled by any of it. He didn't slink around, nor did he ever appear hungrier than the rest of the wolves for all his smaller portions. Kalivon behaved very much like a cub himself when around the two cubs of the pack and he was constantly happy, content. Alagos didn't think this made him the weakest, however, even if Kalivon seemed fine with the title. Out of all the wolves, the young dragon liked the Apos the best._

_He'd yet to meet the cubs, but Alagos had been informed today by Vali that he was going to be allowed into the den with the other wolves. The thought had been both a nervous one and yet exciting for the young dragon. Now, though, as he stood before the foreign den, the sky growing darker above him with storm-clouds, the young shape-shifter felt like he should turn back. Maybe this was not a good idea..._

_Before he could make up his mind, Kalivon peeked his head out, blinking in surprise to see Alagos standing in the rain that had just started to fall. The Apos perked his ears, amused and his yellow eyes showing as much. "Are you stuck?" _

_Alagos felt a hot prickling under his white scales and he didn't answer, coming forward as Kalivon moved back and into the den. Water streamed from his scales and turned the entrance into mud beneath his claws, but the young shape-shifter knew his hide would dry quickly due to the natural heat inside him and the warmth of the den, created by so many bodies. It was a large underground home and the young dragon was reminded keenly of the caves he'd once lived in. The memory was a painful one, though, so he didn't focus on it. Instead he tried to not notice the eyes of the wolves on him and almost desperately sought out guidance instead. It came in the form of Saytia of all the canines as the Rali yipped him over to her._

_The Kinwa came carefully, avoiding stepping on paws or tails as he advanced on the black-white wolf. She gave him a slight smile before looking down at her side where two balls of fluff slept on, oblivious to the storm above. One was a pure white and the other a white-gray. Alagos blinked at them in fascination and extended his nose without thinking about it. A low snarl from Nyn had him jerking back, startled and then crouching down like he'd seen many of the wolves do to each other in the past. The action, appropriately done, made the Vtori pause and indeed the action had surprised most of the wolves._

_"It is well, Khal. You may meet them." Saytia's voice was patient, addressing him by the name the Vultsi had bestowed on him, and Alagos looked between her and Nyn, who had now backed down in light of her Rali's words, before coming forward again and extending his nose with caution toward the small wolves. They were soft, softer than the other wolves and they whimpered and whined at his strange smell and colder body as it was still damp with rain. The young dragon warbled softly in greeting, though, and the whimpering stopped as both cubs blinked open their eyes and regarded him with some growing curiosity of their own._

_Alagos smiled a little and carefully lowered his body so he was laying down and then laid his neck on the ground as well, tilting his head here and there depending on what the cubs did. Kima, the white cub and the female, approached the young dragon first on wobbly, but determined legs and Alagos stayed very still as small, clumsy paws crawled over his neck, sniffing at him and then small teeth scraping against his white scales without harm. Karu, the white-gray cub and male, was slower than his sister, but eventually mustered up the courage to follow her, baring his small teeth at Alagos first in clear warning. The shape-shifter didn't so much as blink, only watching the cub as he too climbed over the young dragon's neck and then started to tussle with his sister._

_Alagos glanced at Saytia to see she was watching closely, but appeared relaxed and then his amber eyes scanned the rest of the pack to see they were doing the same. The young dragon relaxed then and laid his head down once more, his eyes drifting shut and into sleep as the warmth of the den permeated his body and lulled him into darkness._

_He woke only hours later to the sound of snarling and Alagos blinked, confused as he woke up. He lifted his head to come face to face with Havo's sharp fangs and Alagos jerked back with a whimper, startled and scared. It was only when he moved that he realized there was something furry on his back and another something furry nestled in his arms._

_Wait. Arms. He had arms. Human arms. He'd shifted while he slept.  
_

_Now Alagos understood what Havo was snarling about and the young shape-shifter bit his lip, watching as the other wolves woke and their minds registered what they were seeing. He said nothing as Havo started speaking, unsure how to defend himself when Alagos could honestly not understand what he'd done wrong. Yes, he knew being a shape-shifter was not a good thing right now - his kin had made sure he knew that - but how was he to help that fact? He could not be something he was not, nor could he stop being something he was._

_"It is a demon! I said we should leave it to die! Now look what it becomes! A Huuma! The Hunter!"_

_"Be silent, Havo."_

_It was Vali who spoke, surprising the bigger wolf into silence and startling the pack as a whole. The small gray wolf did not appear remorseful for her snapped tone, though, and spoke once more into the silence. "Khal is not a demon, but a Tvar-Menikii. The shape he takes does not change who he is. Look, Kima and Karu have not been harmed and this 'Hunter' is no more than a child himself."_

_Alagos once again found himself under scrutiny and he shrank back as much as he was able to without disturbing the cubs on his back and in the crook of his arm. As it was his small movement had woken Kima and the white wolf, nearly disappearing in Alagos white mane of hair, yawned and whined at him before curling closer into his warmth. The young shape-shifter's arm tightened securely on the small bundle of fur on instinct alone and strangely enough, it seemed to be that action that decided the Vultsi._

_He might look human, but he was still a Kalei._

* * *

_The white wolf who darted and weaved among the two smaller wolves, one of them white as well and the other white-gray, looked like one the pack. His fur was glossy and his body wiry, but not thin. His amber eyes sparkled with good spirit and health as he played with the other cubs. Eight months had passed since the Vultsi found Alagos near death and spring had come again, bringing with it new life, new energy and new skills to learn._

_However, among all these good things, it had also brought a strange tension to the Vultsi and Alagos could not help but know it was because of him. He now thoroughly understood the pack. He knew the rules and how to act around each wolf. He understood that while they cared for him, he didn't truly have a rank in the pack as he was below even the cubs. Still, he constantly was able to surprise the wolves with his grasp of their social structure and their language, a silent language that Alagos had begun to pick up rapidly his first few months with the Vultsi. He was now nearly fluent in it._

_Still, even with all his efforts to not cause any trouble, the young shape-shifter knew he was the root of the arguments that had sprung up as the warmer weather set in and he knew that something was about to change. Whether that be for better or worse, the young dragon could not know. _

_As it was, when Havo called them over for their daily lesson, Alagos wasn't thinking of such thoughts, only of the skill he might learn today. The wolves alternated in teaching the cubs - and Alagos - but the young shape-shifter had never had Havo as a teacher. He soon found out it was much different than the other wolves as Havo seemed to find fault with every effort Alagos made. The young dragon ended the lesson feeling bruised from all the cuffs he'd received and completely discouraged. Matos himself had said that the young shape-shifter was turning into a good hunter, but after today, Alagos was not sure he believed it. When Karu and Kima wanted to play afterward, Alagos refused them, slinking away from their games. Nyn, now coming over to cub-sit, saw him leave, but didn't think much of it and took her black in the grass to watch the young wolves play._

_Alagos, for his part, disappeared into the trees of the forest and wandered further in, his spirits only starting to lift when he felt a strange weight lift from his mind, his chest it felt like. And immediately he was swarmed with voices, loud shrieking voices that made no sense and sent him to the dirt floor, writhing in pain at the sudden attack. What was it! Where was it coming from! Alagos could not find the answer and he cried out in his mind, screamed back at the voices in an effort to make them stop._

_It caused no effect, though, and the young shape-shifter thought his ears might bleed, or his mind rupture from the intensity of the voices and the power that was building in his head. It had only just come to him that he knew this feeling, intimately. It was his gift and he now had no idea how to control it, didn't even know why it had been gone so long._

_And then, once more, it was suddenly gone, cut off and quiet and Alagos opened his eyes to see Kalivon standing over him, looking worried. "Khal? Are you hurt?" The Apos' concern was genuine, but Alagos did not answer, his eyes clearing of clouds and then snapping instantly toward the deeper woods. The young shape-shifter on his paws in a swift rolling move and darting away swiftly. Kalivon followed him without thinking about it, something in the young dragon's eyes saying he knew what he was doing._

_The truth was that Alagos DIDN'T understand what he was doing. All he knew was that one of those shrieking voices had told him that the pack was in danger and he knew how to help them. His feet sped him to the correct location without fail and Alagos didn't think, didn't hesitate to take a springing leap on to the bear before the Vultsi._

_His fangs sank into the back of the bear's shoulder and the large creature roared in pain, trying to swipe at him with its deadly claws. The shape-shifter hung on, though, and as he did his form changed back into that of a dragon, his claws finding purchase in brown-furred flesh along with his strong jaws. The distraction he provided was enough for the Vultsi dart in and pull Vali to safety. She was bleeding heavily and the scent of blood on their own sprung the wolves into action they could not have taken until their pack member was safe as she had been blocked by the bear from rescue. Now they sprang forward with snarls of rage and the bear went down under jaws that could pierce dragon scales._

_Alagos had been flung free long before the bear's dying moment and he now made his way to Vali, nosing at her with a keening sound in his throat. She was dying and the Vultsi knew it as well as he did. Still, the gentle gray wolf smiled up at him and Alagos rubbed his scaled head with her furred one. "I am sorry. I came as soon as I knew." the young dragon whispered brokenly and Vali merely whined in faint amusement and affection, but could manage nothing more as the life bled out of her and her eyes turned glassy in death._

_The shape-shifter was howling his grief up to the sky, his form once again a wolf, before he could think about it and in the sound was not merely sadness for a fallen friend, but the sadness of a year of hidden pain and grief, of the loss of his mother and family, his home. It was a haunting sound and the other wolves joined in, lamenting their sadness to the forest canopy and the sky beyond._

* * *

_Alagos, young as he was, had known this day would come. He watched Havo approach him with wary eyes. He'd learned to avoid the large male wolf when he could and to not be alone with him when he couldn't. Havo did not like him and made it apparent in any way he thought he could get away with. Alagos knew his own rank in the pack was such that his word would not be taken over Havo's, even if Matos and Saytia trusted him greatly after the bear attack four months before. _

_It was now mid-summer and Alagos could take care of himself well enough. Matos had been right, the young shape-shifter was a good hunter. And as long as Havo was not around, he got to keep what he caught. Now, however, it looked like he'd lose what he'd rightfully caught once more and Alagos was already starting to back away from the rabbit, showing he had no desire to fight over it._

_Havo didn't seem interested in the rabbit, though, and that was Alagos' first blarring alarm of warning. He was not near the other members of the pack and he knew he could not outrun Havo. While he did not think the large, light gray wolf would actually kill him or even seriously hurt him, Alagos could not be sure and that scared him. In the eyes of his people he was still young, barely out of dragonling-hood. He still thought mostly like a child, a child entering into teenagedom, but still young. He had no desire to fight with an adult who could easily harm him._

_Unfortunately Havo did not seem to care about that and the light gray wolf continued to advance on the young shape-shifter, snarling and fur bristling. "You have over-stayed your welcome, Kalei. Matos and Saytia might not say it, but you are going to be the ruin of our pyak!"_

_"I..I don't understand..." Alagos whispered, confused. He'd done nothing to the wolves. He'd tried to follow the rules, he'd fought with no one, shared food...what had he done wrong?_

_"You are a Kalei! We can not use our powers because of YOU. You will be the death of this pyak! It was YOUR presence that killed Vali! She couldn't use her gifts because of you!"_

_Alagos stared at Havo, torn between horror, confusion and denial. Was..was he really doing that? Had he done that to Vali? No...no he hadn't been there! It wasn't his fault! Or...was it? Did he keep the wolves from some power? And if so, how? And did that have to do with Vali's death? Was he responsible for that? The young dragon shook his head, backing away further. "No...I don't...what do you mean! How could I be doing that? I don't understand!"_

_Havo sneered, a dangerous growl in his throat as his fangs flashed, as deadly as the hate in his eyes. "The nature of the Kalei keep us from our power just as we keep them from theirs and without our power we are weakened. Vali could have defeated that bear by herself, but being around YOU weakened her. You don't belong here with our kind. We should have left you to die like you were supposed to." the light gray wolf hissed and Alagos whimpered, cowering low with his tail between his legs and ears flat to his head. The young dragon was unsure what to believe, what to do, but he didn't have long to ponder it as Havo's next words decided it for Alagos._

_"You need to leave. You are not wanted here and if you don't leave, I will lead your kin here to claim you, Tvar-Menikii. Let them deal with you as they will."_

_Alagos amber eyes were wide and fear flooded them at the light gray wolf's words. In his young mind, he had no doubt that Havo could do it and the young shape-shifter nodded quickly, his whispered voice a plea more than anything. "I will leave. Please, don't...I will leave, I promise..."_

_Havo snorted, appearing pleased with his work and he backed up from where he towered over the trembling white wolf-cub. "Very well. You have two days." The light gray wolf watched the young shape-shifter dart away into the trees and smiled to himself. That had been...rather easy._

* * *

_"You are welcome in our pyak should you ever choose to return, Khal."_

_Matos words, deep and genuine, threatened to crumble the young dragon's resolve, but one look out of the corner of his eye at Havo and Alagos nodded, speaking as steadily as he could. "I understand. Thank you. I will always consider the Tusara Pyak as part of my family."_

_Saytia snorted in laughter at the thought, but it was in good humor. If anyone had told her that she'd someday consider a Kalei as a son of a sort and the Kalei would consider them family, she would have denied it completely. And yet, here they were and the young white dragon before them had certainly earned a place in her heart alongside her own children, Karu and Kima._

_"You will be remembered, Khal."_

_Alagos dipped his head, smiling in a sad way as he said his goodbye's to Kima and Karu and then Kalivon. The Apos seemed the most upset to see him go and Alagos was certain it was not because he'd lifted Kalivon's status in the pack. No, it was a genuine sadness at seeing the young shape-shifter go that made the black-gray wolf drape his neck over Alagos' for a long minute before pulling away._

_"Stay safe and may your hunting be fair, my brother." The words were quiet and only for Alagos, and it would only be years later that the young shape-shifter would understand their true meaning. For a Vultsi to consider a dragon a brother or a sister was nearly unheard of. Kalivon had bestowed a trusted honor on Alagos and while the young dragon did not recognize it for such, his heart was touched all the same and saddened further at leaving._

_Sooner than he would have liked, though, it WAS time to leave and only Matos and Saytia stood before him, the rest of the pack within hearing distance but further back. It was Saytia who spoke first, solemn. "Your presence has been a great challenge to us, Khal, but also a great teaching and blessing in its own way. We consider you one of our own and would give you a mark accordingly."_

_At Alagos' slightly confused look, Matos continued where his mate left off. "It is the Mark of Protection. You can not be sensed through it by us, but should you ever need help that we can be of aid in, call and we will hear you. We will come."_

_The young shape-shifter nodded and that seemed to be all the consent the two Vultsi needed as they came closer and Alagos stayed still until he felt he sting of a shallow bit on each of his shoulders. Matos and Saytia moved back then and amber eyes followed them, questioning. The leaders only dipped their heads slightly. "Good hunting to you, Khal."_

_It was a last farewell and Alagos knew it as he offered the same bowed head in return and turned away from the pack, from the only home he'd known since his exile from the dragons. The young white shape-shifter disappeared into the trees, unsure of where he was going, only knowing he could not stay. _(end dream-memory)_  
_

* * *

Alagos woke feeling a strange mixture of bittersweet emotions. The memories had come so vividly - not that this was surprising, his memories were always vivid - on the wake of seeing the Vultsi that afternoon and now the shape-shifter looked up at the white tent above him, wondering why he felt strangely sad. That time had been long ago and much had happened since then. He'd left the Vultsi and then spent nearly six years wandering the woods, unsure of where to go and only half-lucid anyway as his gift raged about in his mind without control. It had taken him all that time just to get some type of stable wall up against his power.

And then the Tsubasa had found him, taken him in for a time just like the Vultsi had. When he'd left, however, it had been because he had to, not because he was forced to by someone who did not want him. It had truly been a long time ago that he'd lived with the Vultsi and Alagos honestly was unsure why he felt any sadness thinking about them now.

_"You're going to burn a hole in the tent, Alagos."_

The quiet teasing came for Gweltari where she lay curled in his side and the white-haired male blinked, looking down at her and realizing she'd been watching him for a few minutes now if not longer. As he focused on the ranger woman, he also became aware that her hand was settled on the area beneath his ribs and just above his stomach, and her thumb was brushing his skin lightly, creating goosebumps in its wake with each pass. The shape-shifter couldn't help a small smile before he looked away from her intent green-gray eyes and back up at the ceiling.

**"Perhaps that is what I wish. There is a great shortage of stars to view above us right now."**

Gweltari snorted and sat up, her dark, curly brown hair tumbling over her shoulder as she settled herself on Alagos' waist, crossing her arms now that she had him thoroughly 'trapped' under her as a seat. _"Now, answer me truthfully, my husband. What troubles your mind?"_

Alagos grinned, but the expression faded a little as his eyes drifted from Gweltari's face to her stomach and his hand came up to rest over it and the swell there, now more visible. The ranger woman's hand came to cover the shape-shifter's and she spoke softly into his mind. **"He is safe, Alagos. And I know it is not the child that has troubled your sleep. Will you not speak with me?"**

**"I will speak with you, Nahisya. You know I will, but there is nothing to be alarmed about this time. It was not an unpleasant memory, just...bittersweet."** the white-haired male admitted and Gweltari leaned forward slightly, resting her palm on his chest for balance as her green-gray eyes met his amber ones. _"Will you show me?"_ She saw the shape-shifter nod without hesitation and that was the first indication to Gweltari that the memory truly was not a bad one and she found herself relaxing even before Alagos' mind was opening up to her own and she was viewing what he had only a few minutes before.

The ranger woman came back to the present with a thoughtful expression and she sat back, her husband's bent legs providing a good back-rest. She studied his face and the story written there as he continued to think over the memories. Her voice was soft when she spoke, testing. _"You know Vali's death was not your fault."_

Alagos smiled slightly and his eyes flickered to her green-gray ones. **"I know that now, yes. Havo thought me a threat and he had a hatred for dragons that ran deep. I did not fully believe him then and I know him to have been wrong now."**

Gweltari smiled, leaning forward to brush her lips against his for a lingering moment. _"Good."_ He already took the weight of so much fault and guilt, it relieved her to know this was not added to the list. The woman sat back, running a hand through her wayward curls and yawning. Why was it they always had these type of discussions in the middle of the night? Oh well. It would come in handy when she was up at all hours with the baby. _"Answer me this, Algos, you told Kahilnar the Vultsi were descendents of werewolves. That is true? And you lived with them..."_

Alagos sighed silently and nodded, his hand resting on Gweltari's knees and his fingers drawing absent circles on her skin as he thought, as his gift whispered through his mind. It was thoroughly tamed when around Gweltari and Alagos could not help but think back to those first six years when he'd had no control at all. Things had certainly changed. **"I lived with them, yes, but while they are not as they once were...they are still werewolves. Just not in the same way Morgoth's werewolves were made."**

Gweltari raised a brow. _"I don't understand."_ And she would admit it freely. Either Alagos would explain or he'd say it was not yet time for anyone to understand. Either way, it did her no good to pretend she knew something she did not and despite the shape-shifter amused expression, Gweltari knew he was glad she'd asked and she lightly smacked his chest. _"Stop playing games and tell me, Alagos or so help me I will enlist Sharpmist's help on the morrow."_ She smiled in satisfaction to see those smirking amber eyes widened and the ranger woman laughed as Alagos growled in her mind and rolled suddenly, sending her tumbling to the side.

Their positions were suddenly reversed with the only exception being that Alagos did not sit in her, but rather hovered and Gweltari did not complain in the least when his lips met her own in a gentle, but love-filled kiss. It was moments like that when the world melted away and her heart knew true peace. Nothing mattered but the love she felt from the male above her and warm protection his presence induced. Gweltari sighed happily and the shape-shifter sat up then, beside her. The ranger woman started to pout simply because she could, but sighed contentedly as his fingers found her hair and started working out the tangles with patience. She curled closer to the male, eyes closed, but peeked one open when he did not start speaking. _"Explain."_ It was short reminder as well as subtle threat and the white-haired male grinned, but did as he was told.

If he could tell anyone this without effecting future events it was his wife. She would speak of it to no one.

**"Morgoth's wolves were mutilated creatures of the same name. Their great stature and power came from what dwelled inside them; the fëar of orcs, and the greatest of them being corrupted Maiar who followed into Morgoth's service. At the end of the War of Wrath, Oromë pleaded their case for his great love of the hounds of Valinor and Eru heard him. The Creator gave the werewolves the same choice he granted the dragons, a 'redeeming duty' to help the people of Middle-earth in whatever way they could, to prove they truly wanted to be absolved of their crimes. The werewolves quarreled among each other, however, and time and time again they failed in their task. The redemption of the dragons had come and gone years before when the Maker stepped in and called a stop to their stalling."**

Alagos paused and Gweltari opened her eyes enough to see that her bonded's were clouded, remembering more than he was just telling the story and she didn't break that concentration, only taking his now still hand in her own, her fingers tracing his, keeping him in the real world. It seemed to help as Alagos blinked and started speaking again. Gweltari could not help but be grateful that his mind-speech had grown a great deal stronger in the last two months. **"The Maker, though He punishes disobedience, is also merciful. He made it so the Vultsi could finally repopulate without fear that their children would ever be Maiar again or indwelled with the fëar of orcs. They would now have ****fëar** of their own, likened to how the dwarves were given the same by Eru after being crafted by Aulë. However, their race as a whole would have to wait many, many years in the shadow of twilight, neither of the Light or the Dark, before the one who would lead them to the Light would come. So their children are still under the werewolf 'curse', but there is hope for them, too, even now."

_"I understand. But why is there a rivalry between the Vultsi and the Dragons? Did they not serve the same master?"_

The shape-shifter's eyes cleared at the quiet question and he breathed in deeply, shaking his head as he let the air go silently. **"The werewolves have always been jealous of the dragons, Morgoth's greatest creation, and the dragons have always lorded it over the werewolves. There has been no love between our races since the beginning. The fact that the dragon's redemption came before the werewolves and still the wolves has not come is a sore spot as well."**

Alagos looked almost saddened by the fact and his mental voice was quiet, remembering things Gweltari could not even guess at. There were times when she wondered whether Alagos remembered, as if they were his own life, the memories of others. He certainly seemed to recall times past easily enough. **"Eru made it thus that the dragons would be powerless when among the Vultsi and the Vultsi unable to wield their gifts against the dragons. In this way, we have had war, but our kinds have not been annihilated by each other."**

The ranger woman sighed, looking up from her hand linked with her husband's and into his amber eyes instead. _"The child they want from Kahilnar and Sharpmist. They think their redemption is at hand, that the child will mend this rift."_ It was not a question even as it was and Alagos merely nodded. He could not predict the future, he could only see the here and now, the past as it was. All he could saw was that the Vultsi were starting to hear their call. Whether or not it was Kahilnar's child they sought of the grandchild of Kahilnar would only be revealed in time.

Just as his own future would and the future of his wife and son. At the thought of the baby in question, Alagos' hand came back to Gweltari's stomach and she smiled at the gesture, the protectiveness in her shape-shifter's face. It just came to his eyes without prompt, naturally and she could not help but like it greatly. Surprise came to her own eyes, however, at a new sensation in her middle. It was like a flutter in her stomach, but it came from deeper within and Gweltari settled her hand over top of the spot, blinking in amazement as it continued.

_"The baby...he's moving, Alagos."_ she breathed and the white-haired male only smiled, a flutter of cloud wisping through his amber eyes, his gift kept safely contained by Gweltari's mind and his own, and the Maia kept at bay by Liska outside the tent. Right now, there was nothing to fear and it was nice. **"I know. It's his foot, the left one."**

The ranger woman laughed softly, green-gray eyes sparkling up in the mischievous ones of her husband. _"Stop showing off."_ She reached up to hook her arm around Alagos' neck, pulling the now grinning shape-shifter into another kiss that he didn't protest in the slightest.

* * *

_Time-skip of a week for Renegade and Noruiel, the Eastern edge of the Makitalad Forest..._

* * *

"Again."

Noruiel sucked in a much needed breath of air and cast a scathing glare at the gold-haired elf who seemed to be barely using any energy at all. Renegade stood calmly a few feet away, his sword in his hand like an extension of his arm and his hair tied away from his face. He'd stripped down to just his pants awhile ago - no shirt or shoes either - and Noruiel was down to her pants and thin white undershirt that she wore beneath her tunic - no shoes as well. Her brown hair was bound in a braid but was easily escaping confinement by this point. Her sword was in her hand, more easily held now than in months past, but no where in the same way the elf handled his.

Both Sen and Mountain were sitting a safe distance away, the large man rubbing the Sertek's ears as they observed the interesting spar. Noruiel could barely remember what had prompted it - probably an argument - but she certainly knew it was unlike any match she and Renegade had ever had. For one, he was not trying to beat her into submission with his skill, but rather almost seemed to actually be interested in teaching her something.

There was less hostility in the clashing of their blades as well and the Akira was unsure if that was due to his attitude or her own...or both. SOMETHING had changed in the deep forest, with the Anikrrn, but for the life of her, Noruiel could not pinpoint what it was.

Her body dripped sweat for nearly an hour in the sun, but the elf had not deemed them done and Noruiel was too stubborn to ask for a break. It was a fault she knew about herself, but had accepted long ago. Her dark blue eyes met Renegade's brown ones once more and the half-elf raised Asulmaica with tired but determined arms, getting back into an appropriate stance taught to her by Mountain some weeks before. It was one of the things she remembered.

Renegade came at her again and Noruiel timed her move correctly this time, stepping slightly to the side to avoid the brunt of his strength - she was small and quick, she needed to use that to her advantage - and her blade screeched with his own. The jarring of such simple contact left her gritting her teeth against the sting that traveled up her arm like small sparks of fire. Noruiel's sword twisted against Renegade's, disengaging the blades as she twirled away and when she looked back, the Akira could have sworn she saw the barest flicker of a smile on the elf's face as he straightened.

"Better."

Dark blue eyes blinked in surprise at the attempt at praise and Renegade heard Mountain snort softly even from several yards away. The elf ignored the large man and kept his attention on the Akira, skilled brown eyes watching the stance of her figure and the tremble in her arms. Her body was about ready to be done, but her will did not match that desire and Renegade knew it was will that kept one going even when the body wanted to collapse. He'd done it more often than he cared to remember.

"Again." It was a simple, quiet word but he saw Noruiel stiffen with the challenge of it and then her chin came up and she slipped into her stance again, merely waiting. The elf had to admit, even if he wasn't overly fond of the female, she would be a worthy opponent to anyone foolish enough to challenge her thinking she'd be easy prey and she was an apt student.

He mentally shook the thought away before striking, this time putting just a bit more force into it, not nearly his full strength, but enough to make the Akira stagger. She was less graceful in her exit and this time he didn't let her get away, his blade and body follow her twirl away from his own. He was faster than she was, more experienced and she almost literally found herself spinning into his arms and the blade at her neck. The Akira froze and Renegade could feel her heart pound through her back and against his chest. His own was a much slower, but still fast beat and the two stayed that way for a long moment, almost not daring to breathe before Noruiel spoke.

"I yield."

Her voice was quiet, a subtle vibration against his skin and the elf snapped back to attention, unsure what paths his mind had been tempted to wander as he released the female and she nearly fled out of his embrace before looking back. They locked eyes for a long moment before Renegade sheathed his sword in a smooth motion and smirked, hiding all emotion behind a familiar mask. "You're improving. At least you don't appear like a foolish child given their father's sword before they can handle it."

Noruiel's eyes darkened further with instant anger and she turned away from the elf with a few muttered curses under her breath that he did not miss hearing. The Akira sheathed her sword, stalking away toward the stream they'd yet to cross, throwing a command over her shoulder for Sen to stay when the Sertek made to rise afte her.

Insufferable, arrogant... Ugh, she could just slap him if he wasn't always so quick to grab her damn wrist! The Akira splashed water on her hot face and then stared at her wavering reflection in the water, trying to cool her temper because she knew it wouldn't do her any good. It had been a week since they'd left the Anikrrn and now they were just on the border of the forest, having come out the other side. The lands she'd grown up in were only a day or two away. She'd only been gone for a few months, but it seemed like longer...or was it that she'd changed so much in that time?

The Akira sat back, balancing on her heels as she lifted her head to look at the great plains that stretched on beyond the stream. There were woods at her back and to her right, past the grassland of Gibulac were gray, cliff-like mountains, the Matarik Bundak. Noruiel knew much of the Gibulac lands were treacherous marsh, only a little of it good for farmland. The mountains were wonderful for hidden cities of which there were three that were known of in the present day. It was the forest, though, past the grassland, that held the hearts of the Avarikalen. They were a people of the trees and of the sea in every way. Their woods grew close to the beaches of the great salt water and it was in fishing that they found their wealth.

It had been much too long since Noruiel had seen the sea, smelled the salt of the air and felt the wind pulling at her hair. It had been much too long since this land had felt like the home it use to when she was younger. And now she returned to it, older, wiser, more worn. She returned to it almost as a stranger might. She returned to it an enemy. Or was it that she returned to fight the real enemy? Sometimes it was hard to tell.

Noruiel sighed, looking back at the water and she touched the scar under her eye just because it stood out so prominently. A horizontal crescent moon.

"You really have not learned anything about staying alert, have you?"

The voice startled the Akira and she whirled on her heels and into a stable stance, half standing and half crouching with her hand flung out, palm outward. Her power shot out, but encountered absolutely nothing as if Renegade wasn't even there and Noruiel took in a deep breath as her heart pounded, dropping her hand slowly and then glaring venom at the male who was looking at her with an expression of pure ice.

"Do not do that!"

The Akira hissed the words at him, frustrated and embarrassed by her own reaction, but the elf said nothing as he approached her and that alerted Noruiel to the fact that something was wrong before he even came within touching distance. She resisted the urge to back up and stayed her ground, looking up when he came close enough that she had to do so to meet his eyes. Renegade's eyes were a dark blue and verging on lighter, angry. But he didn't snap at her and that's what puzzled Noruiel most...that and when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, it was not hard enough to hurt. His voice was cold enough to shred through a shield, however, and the Akira registered immediately that she was on shaky ground with him. It was a place she was finding more and more that she didn't like. They'd been doing fine most of the week, staying clear of each other and mostly civil when they interacted. She might have just made a great blunder in the progress, though, and Noruiel was only now realizing it.

"What good is this?"

The half-elf blinked in confusion, unsure what the gold-haired male meant by the sudden question and Renegade's expression darkened further as he jerked her wrist up, grip harsher. "You have no blade, no staff or bow. If I had been an enemy, what good would your hand have done you, Empath? What good would your power have done? You don't think and it's going to get you killed!"

"And why does that concern you? What tragedy would it be to you if I died?" The words exploded from Noruiel's mouth without filter and at the briefly startled expression in Renegade's face, she did not regret them. It was not often she could surprise the male. The elf didn't seem to know how to respond to her words, too, and Noruiel spoke again into the silence, gentler than before, but no less resolved. "You are right. My power would not have saved me against an enemy, but just as your first instinct is to grab a blade, mine is to reach for my power. It is not something that can be unlearned in a matter of months, Renegade. It was how I was trained."

"You always followed training?" It was sneered and Noruiel glared, jerking her arm back. It didn't get far as Renegade didn't let her go and the Akira released a seething breath, trying with everything in her not to strangle him. Not that she _could_, but the thought was tempting anyway... "You already know the answer to that question."

Her brown eyes met his dark blue and Noruiel did not miss the way the elf's grip on her wrist loosened slightly from its constant pressure. Yes, he remembered even if his icy eyes told a different story. Renegade didn't want to admit that he knew what she spoke of, but the elf could not deny that the words had stuck with him. It was almost easy to forget that the defiant, strong woman before him could be hurt, that she'd once been a child and susceptible to the wills of others. Renegade sometimes saw a flicker of that person in her still. When they sparred, she followed directions like they were laws. He always knew when she'd pushed herself too far, but she never asked to stop, never complained as if it was forbidden to do so. Pain was not a stranger to Noruiel.

No, he'd not forgotten that and he'd understood the hidden messages from the last time they'd landed on this subject, but he hadn't been willing - ready? - to face them then. He'd been confused about what he felt concerning the subject...and to be honest, he still was, but...not in the same way. Now he wanted to know. Why he wanted to, however, was still hard for him to pinpoint.

Still, unsure or not, the elf found the words coming out of his mouth anyway, unable to be taken back. "Explain it to me."

Renegade watched Noruiel's eyes widened fractionally, her body tense in a way he could almost feel through her wrist alone and then she controlled the reaction, brown eyes narrowing and irritation taking the place of vulnerability. "What?"

The elf smirked slightly as he released her wrist and she jerked back from him, stepping back for good measure, too. "Explain to me why your first instinct when threatened is to use that Valar-forsaken power that does no one any good."

He saw the instant struggle in the female's face though she tried to hide it. She didn't want to tell him. At all. But her promise kept her bound. She was to talk about anything he might ask a question to and she knew it. Renegade almost felt guilty for using the advantage...almost, but then he remembered that Noruiel wasn't likely to talk any other way. Mountain had been friends with her for months now and he'd yet to get anything concrete out of the elusive Empath. She rivaled even the elf himself in that skill. The only difference was that he'd not given her a loop-hole to use to get into his head.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be doing that well on her own as it was...

"My first instinct is to use my power because that is what I was trained to do. What part of that explanation puzzles your small brain?" Noruiel snapped the answer and question with bite, massaging her wrist even as she glared at him. Renegade didn't rise to the bait of anger and his words were calm, almost quiet, but not in the hissing way they usually were.

"The part where anyone could make you do something you don't want to."

Startled eyes met his calm ones and Renegade crossed his arms against his still-bare chest, feeling his hair stir briefly in a small breeze that trailed brown strands of loose hair across Noruiel's face as well. "You're stubborn, Akira. I might not like you, but even I can respect a strong will when I see one. What I don't understand is how a spirit such as yours could have been manipulated at all, pain or not."

"Did it occur to you, Renegade, that it might have been my experiences that gave me this will and not that I already had it and it was subdued?" Noruiel shot back softly and the elf smiled in a truly amused way, a way Noruiel had not truly seen before. It gentled his expression somewhat even as there was a sharpness there that could not be hidden away even by a brief flash of mirth. "Nay, a spirit like yours is not made. It's born and shaped through time, but it's always there."

"Like yours?"

Renegade looked away, his expression closing off and Noruiel cursed inwardly. No! No, he was not going to do that to her! She didn't even stop to ponder that thought, nor how vehement it was, stepping closer to the elf as if drawn by an invisible force. "How is a spirit like yours made, Renegade? Is it born or forged?"

The elf shook his head, but didn't move away. He knew he should, but couldn't, lifting his head to watch the Empath through his gold hair. "A spirit like mine is forced, but then it must die before it is truly born, before it becomes anything at all. It stays in twilight."

Noruiel paused before the elf at that, searching his face, trying to find something she could not even give a name to, did not understand herself. Her voice was quiet, questioning even as she made it a statement and then questioning again "You have died, painfully and you wander in shadows, lost. Can you not be reborn from that death into something better? Can you not become alive again?"

Something flickered in the elf's eyes, something like understanding or maybe a flutter of light, hope before it was snuffed out again completely and Noruiel watched his gaze freeze over again, watched as he closed off to her. She watched as her chance slipped away and frustration bubbled hot in her heart as he spoke, even his voice blank to her.

"I can only kill, Empath."

"That is not true!" Noruiel exploded with the words as she stepped back, her dark brown eyes blazing with fury, her entire body trembling with it. "You have not killed me! Does that count for nothing to you? You are not a creature of Morgoth, Renegade! Why do you insist on behaving as such!"

"You have no idea what I am." he shot back, voice low and hissed.

"That is only because you will not tell me! Why must you be the judge of other's judgement? You know not what I would think of you should you speak to me freely! It is not your right to predict how I might react!"

The elf's expression hardened further and Noruiel nearly growled at him, grabbing her hair and then letting it go, her glare harsh enough to burn a dragon's scale. It had very little effect on Renegade that she could readily see and that just frustrated the Empath further. Her power wanted an escape, to be used with this anger, but Noruiel had nothing to target it at and that just seemed to make the situation worse. "Why will you not let me _see_ you!"

"Because there is nothing good to see, Empath!"

Ah! Finally, a reaction! Renegade was glaring back at her now, apparently reaching the end of his patience. Noruiel didn't care. She wanted him to snap, maybe if he did he'd speak! The Akira gave him a scathing look, completely stubborn in her reaction and words, not giving in.

"You can not know that! You can not know what I will see if you would let me!"

Renegade did not understand why he acted as he did in that moment when he should have given a different response. All he knew was that in that moment, he was both furious at Noruiel's words, at her stubbornness and at the fact that she would not just give in...even as he was irresistibly attracted to it, to the proud tilt of her chin and the way she trembled with anger, the flush of her face as her blood heated under her skin in fury. He registered all this distantly as he moved closer to her and slipped his hand behind her head all in one smooth movement. His lips captured the Empath's with a forceful and possessive emotion that startled him just as much as it did her.

Time seemed to still for an infinite moment as their lips stayed locked together and then Renegade felt Noruiel start to _respond_. Her hands, on his chest and in a position like she might push him away - understandable - lifted to his shoulders and then around his neck, tangling with his hair as her body started to relax of shocked tension and anger. Her mouth started to move against his own, willing. It was in that moment that the elf pulled away, almost violent in the action as he backed away from the Akira, breaking the her hold on him. She blinked at him then, off-balance and completely startled once more, now confused as well, scared as she stared at the elf with wide eyes.

The male trembled as he stared back at her for a long moment, unable to stop the reaction, but he soon changed it. He changed his face, making it blank of all the emotions it wanted to show, pushing them away, his eyes cold. Inside, his heart beat like a drum and he felt like the very words he spoke were tearing something in two deep down inside him.

"Yes, I can."

He _could_ predict that she'd see nothing but darkness. That was all that was in him. She would see only a darkness and selfishness, and a desire for nothing but what he wanted. She would see nothing that would be good for her...and for the first time in very, very long time...Renegade wanted a better future for someone else. She deserved it. It did not occur to him in that moment that his very desire to distance Noruiel from him for her own good was an unselfish one and completely contradictory to his view of himself.

The gold-haired elf left the stream, left the Akira staring after him and he didn't look back.

* * *

**I...I have no idea how that happened. None. *wide eyed* Ummm...Review!**


	43. Cuil o Gurth

**Disclaimer:** I own...me! But no, I don't own Lord of the Rings. It's very sad...*sniffles*

A/N ~ Okay, **_Archeress_**. Renegade gets some sense pounded into him, but...it's not by who we thought it would be! LOL For everyone else...this chapter was a both a pain to write and yet really fun, too. I hope you enjoy it!

Avarikal

Gilubac = Gold Flowers

_Ketven_ = An animal that appears to be part squirrel, part cat and part ferret.

Jagaseio

_Jagasei_ = Protector, Guardian

Elven (Quenya and Sindarin)

_Ai, pen neth_ = Ah, little one

Varda = One of the Valar, the spouse of Manwë. She is named by the elves, Elentári and also called the "Queen of the Valar" and the "Queen of the Stars"**  
**

_Valacirca_ = Sickle of the Valar, a constellation

_Guruthos_ = Death (in this case I have made it the name of a Maia-spirit in service to Melkor/Morgoth)

_Antarqualmo_ = Death Giver/Giver of Death

_Antarcuilo_ = Life Giver/Giver of Life

* * *

**_Cuil o Gurth ~ Life from Death_**

Noruiel's heart pounded against her chest in an erratic pattern and her body remained still, frozen as she looked after Renegade. Her mind had stalled completely, refusing to work. She didn't know whether to call him back or curse him, to stay where she was or run after the elf and demand an explanation for his action. The only thing she did know was that she could still feel the touch of his lips on her own, the taste of his skin that still lingered. The Akira brought her fingers to her lips slowly, wonderingly and something in the action snapped her head back into focus. With that focus came a flood of jumbled thoughts and emotions. Most of them were negative.

The first was fury and it rose in her like magma searching for an opening, a release. The Akira lowered her hand, both fists clenched as she gritted her teeth against a scream, her dark brown eyes sparking with righteous anger. How DARE he kiss her! How dare he think he could, that he had the right! How dare he take something so treasured! Her first kiss! He didn't deserve it! He'd only done it to drive home his stupid, twisted point! The arrogant, selfish as-

Why had she kissed him back?

The thought slammed into her, staggering Noruiel's mental tirade and she stared at it with wide mental eyes, her physical ones mirroring the expression as she looked into the distance, not truly seeing anything. The Akira's limbs started to tremble and her legs gave out on her slowly so that she sank to the ground, to her knees, shell-shocked. Her hands stayed in her lap, now limp from their fists and blinked, completely confused.

She'd kissed him back. Why had she kissed him back? His reasons she could understand even if she thought them wrong and moronic. He'd been trying to make her hate him all over again, to see this selfishness and darkness he insisted he was made of. She understood that. But what had her reasons been for kissing him in return? Instinct? Would...she have kissed anyone like that given the chance? Did she despair so much a loveless future because of her gift that she'd clung to a meaningless kiss from a male that didn't even like her?

She'd known since she was young, after the Empaths had taken her, that she'd never marry for love. She couldn't else it drive the male mad. She would marry for influence and title, power if she married at all. Love did not come into the equation, it never had and so things like a first kiss...she'd given it childish thought, of course, but had tried not to dwell on things she'd never have in a meaningful way.

That didn't mean she hadn't wanted them, deep down and Renegade...this had meant nothing to him. He'd walked away like they'd had one of their usual arguments, nothing more and Noruiel struggled to see any good in him right now. He'd made his case and made it well. So then why did her heart hurt so much...not for herself so much as for him? Why could she not hold on to the anger?

Noruiel felt the first hot tear trail down her cheek with detachment. The second made her take a deep, shaking breath and by the time the third came she was wiping them away, her head coming back up.

No. She was not going to cry and she was not going to dwell on this. It was a stupid kiss, given for all the wrong reasons and if it meant nothing to him, she would forcefully not let it mean anything to her either. Instinct and desperation had made her kiss him back and nothing but cruelty had driven Renegade. She would not give him the satisfaction of crying, of letting this get to her. Perhaps he was not completely evil like he wanted to make her believe, but he certainly wasn't making it easy for her to see him as good.

He had walked away and not looked back. So too would she walk forward and not look back.

The Akira sniffed, wiping her face once more before she stood and with another deep, steadying breath, started back toward the camp. It felt like entering back into a strange world when she rejoined the males and Noruiel was more than grateful when Sen rose from his position by the camp supplies and came toward her, a loyal companion. The great lizard-dog regarded the female with intelligent dark green eyes and his nose twitched in an agitated way as he extended it toward her. The Sertek growled softly at what he found.

"Erlf hurrt yrou."

Noruiel shook her head, resting her hand on the creature's head and then taking his muzzle into her hands firmly as he insisted on trying to smell her further, unhappy. "Sen, Sentinel lrook art mre." The command brought the Sertek's eyes back up to her own dark blue ones and the lizard-dog pulled his scaled and furred head out of her hands, his long neck lifting so that she had to tilt her head to continue looking into the creature's eyes. She kept her voice calm and quiet, but felt slightly worried by the rebellious glimmer in Sentinel's eyes.

"Ther erlf dird nort hurrt mre. I ram frine."

There was a low snarl in response to her words and Sen lowered his head slightly, his entire body crouching a little until he was eye-level with Noruiel. The strong flare of intelligence, emotion the Akira saw in the Sertek's gaze made her still in complete surprise. It was so...human. "Ther erlf hurrt yrou insride. I dro nort lrike irt. Irt irss wrrong." The words, so simply given and yet completely true, had Noruiel staring at Sen for a long minute, unsure what to do. She then felt treacherous tears filling her eyes and closed them in an attempt to stem the tide.

The feeling of fur and roughness under her chin, against her chest let her know that the Sertek was trying to comfort her, more animal-like once more and she didn't hesitate to hug his large head, burying her face into dark brown fur and fighting back the tears and the heartache inside her for something she didn't even fully understand. She could hardly stand Renegade, fought with him all the time...so why did this hurt so much?

Renegade. Oh, stars, he could see her.

The Akira took a deep breath and straightened, scratching Sen's ears in a grateful and fond way when he looked up at her. "Thrank yrou."

Noruiel looked up and avoided looking at the gold-haired elf as she directed her attention to Mountain. "Are we nearly read to leave?"

The large man nodded, glancing between her and Renegade with a slight frown on his face. Noruiel ignored it and giving Sen one last pat, walked over to grab her pack and slip her shoes and tunic back on over her undershirt. Her eyes wanted to stray toward the elf's, but she didn't let them and merely stood again and waited by the Sertek until the other two males joined them. She took the lead as they set out and no matter how much she wanted to, did not look back.

* * *

_Later that night on the plains of Gilubac, Avarikal..._

* * *

There had been silence between the four travelers all day as they trekked across the plains that were far more treacherous than they appeared. Now, on the open plains and marshlands that Noruiel told them was called Gilubac, Mountain kept looking between the Akira that had led them this far and the gold-haired elf by the fire. The large man had noted that Noruiel had never even glanced at Renegade as they walked that day, almost seeming determined not to...and Renegade had been the same way.

Now, though, the gold-haired elf couldn't seem to stop looking at the sleeping female. The fire-light danced off her brown hair, showing shimmering red highlights from the sun. The shadows cast across her face only seemed to accentuate her simple beauty and the Sertek at her back, the large creature's body nearly wrapped around the Akira's gave a great testament to how powerful the slight figure was.

There was silence, even now after the female had gone to sleep and finally the large man simply asked the question...only it wasn't so much a question as a demand mixed with accusation. He kept his voice low enough that only Renegade's elven ears would pick it up and not the Akira who slept several feet away. "What did you _do_?"

The elf looked about as uncomfortable as Mountain had ever seen him and that startled the large man completely. He'd expected a cold look, a dismissive one or no answer at all, but for Renegade to actually look...guilty? Even faintly so? Now Mountain KNEW something had happened, something that had penetrated that thick shield of ice that surrounded his charge. And it had involved Noruiel...but it hadn't ended well...

"Elfling?"

Renegade's dark blue eyes flickered at Noruiel again and then he met Mountain's dark eyes briefly before looking away, toward the fire. The flames reflected in his brown eyes, showing a confused and tormented soul in a brief instant before the elf looked away from even the fire and down at his hands, frowning. He spoke reluctantly, but he did speak, voice quiet. "I did something I shouldn't have."

"Well, yes, that is apparent. You've done many things you shouldn't have. How is this one any different?" Mountain was not going to let the elf slip by with an answer like that and this time he did get a frustrated, cold look from Renegade. The elf was closing back up right before the large man and Mountain resisted a sigh, knowing it would only do further damage.

"It doesn't matter."

Mountain studied his charge's profile. Renegade's jaw was set, unyielding, but his working throat told another story and the large man noted that the elf's eyes were once again back on Noruiel. He spoke quietly, honestly unsure of the reaction he'd get this time from the elf, but needing to try for Renegade's sake. "I think it does, Elfling."

Renegade stood abruptly but with all the fluid grace of a powerful cat and left the campground without a word. Mountain watched him fade into the darkness of the plains and this time the Jagasei did sigh. Loudly. Stubborn elf.

Mountain's dark eyes flickered to Noruiel and he blinked in surprise to see her eyes open, almost glowing like an animal's might in the flickering fire-light. She looked at Mountain and then back toward the way Renegade had gone, staring in that direction for a long time before she turned her head away and closed her eyes again. In her expression, however, Mountain could clearly see hurt and anger...but also a strange longing as well and he had to wonder how long she'd been listening and just what exactly had happened between the Akira and the elf. The large man looked after the way his charge had gone and sighed again, resigning himself to waiting.

* * *

Renegade didn't really know where he was going - he never did - but it didn't really matter. It never did. He could see the ground before him perfectly well even without a flame to guide him and the stars were not so strange in this land that they'd changed greatly. He knew what direction he'd started from and he could find his way back. He knew he'd have to eventually, but for the moment, he didn't want to go back and he wouldn't.

The elf finally did stop, though, and he looked up at the stars overhead, wishing for a moment that they still held the same wonder for him that he'd felt as child when gazing up at their radiant light. He was an elf, the stars would always be a part of him, but...more and more he could see more darkness than he could light. He was drawn to it and it answered his call well enough. Mountain's presence was the salt in his wounds that kept him from complete infection and Renegade was unsure if he was grateful for that anymore. It might just be easier to give in.

The power inside him demanded release much too often. It was not satisfied with so few deaths to quench its thirst for blood. The energy it consumed from the dying was vital for his power now and it felt like he was starving sometimes.

Renegade shivered and looked away from the stars, closing his dark blue eyes and shaking his head as if he could shake the feelings away. He didn't want to feel this conflicted anymore. Giving in even further than he already had would change that. There would be no more fighting emotions deep inside, no more uncertainty and questions. It would be so...easy.

It would be easy if not for what he knew the power would demand. Death. Immediate death to everything nearby.

The elf knew he couldn't kill Mountain, not unless he were to kill himself, but Noruiel... He could kill her without effort...and yet, he couldn't. He couldn't kill her. It wasn't just a matter of not wanting to or not being interested in doing so. He COULDN'T kill her anymore. But he couldn't feel this way toward her either.

Somewhere deep inside, a small voice quietly asked what he DID feel and Renegade swore, wracking his hand through his gold hair and looking down at the ground, teeth gritted. Damn if he knew what he felt! He didn't want to feel _anything_! He'd been fine before she came, before she started to change everything just by...existing in his life! He'd been ice, cold and emotionless. It had served him well for the last few hundred years and now...now his shield was developing dangerous cracks, melting rapidly in other areas, too. He'd kept everything at bay for so long the elf didn't even understand the emotions that were starting to seep in.

So it was that he didn't understand, not really, why he'd kissed Noruiel. But it was burned into his mind like a brand of fire and it refused to leave his thoughts. Clear thought of the event made his heart pound like he'd entered a sprint from a standstill and warmth crept over his body, threatening to melt the ice completely if he let it last too long. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, though, and he hadn't been able to make himself ignore the Akira like he'd intended.

No, she'd done that well enough...and it had...hurt?

Renegade rubbed his temples with two fingers from each hand, wishing he could rub some sense back into his swimming mind. Mountain had said he'd made many mistakes he should not have. That was true, but was it also true that this one mattered more than the others had? How was this one different? The elf looked down at the ground again, hair hanging about his head as he continued to massages his throbbing temples.

Why did that kiss matter so much?

"Do you sincerely want an answer to that question?"

Renegade whirled at the unexpected voice, an answer to his thoughts, and his blade were in his hand swifter than the eye could follow. However, there was nothing to be found when the elf turned...and again nothing when he turned again in a full circle, searching for an enemy that was no where to be seen. The elf straightened from his defensive position slowly, completely confused and not liking it in the least. He sheathed his sword with a muttered curse.

"Your mother taught you better than that, Maethorion."

The elf's eyes widened as he whirled again without his sword drawn and this time came face to face with a being he'd never thought to encounter...had never seen before. The figure was taller than him by a great deal and radiated a pure light that was almost hard to look at even as it was not painful to the eyes. It was hard to distinguish a clear figure or depiction of the being. It seemed to have a body made of light even as it was human in form. Renegade could have sworn that there were wings on the figure's back, but then it was hard to tell clearly and he could not make out the person's face, though, he somehow knew the other was male.

The voice was certainly male, deep and vast, rumbling and powerful and yet somehow the elf knew that there was a power far greater that directed this being. Damn, what was the name for this creature? He knew he'd known it at some point...something his mother had told him... Or something his father had told him? No wonder he didn't remember. He tried to block out his father's voice in his mind. The other male didn't deserve his attention, not after leaving like he had.

The elf frowned at the thought and the being in front of him almost seemed to smile a little, or at least that's what it_ felt_ like to Renegade. Strange...how could one feel a smile? Ugh, his thoughts were all over the place. The elf shook his head and took a step back, trying to gain some stability and nearly laughing at the thought when he looked back up at the light-being before him. There didn't seem to be a threat present, but...he didn't even know what he was looking at. Heck, he didn't even know if he was still lucid!

"I'm dreaming."

A chuckle answered the deadpanned words. "No, you are very much awake, Maethorion." The answer was calm, peaceful and the elf raised a brow, crossing his arms, not trusting. "Am I in danger from you?" He wasn't particularly worried about it if he was. The light being only smiled again, however, and his answer made the elf narrow his eyes in confusion and further irritation for the lack of a straight answer when he was already floundering in the situation he found himself.

"You are in no way in danger of physical hurt this night. Your choices in this moment, however, might cause you great hurt should you choose the wrong path."

"Would you mind terribly saying that in a way that might make sense?" Renegade shot back, on edge and he felt the light-being in front of him almost give off a flash of righteous impatience and power, but it faded away as soon as it had come and the elf didn't think it was merely hidden. No, the emotions were just gone again, like they'd been reprimanded somehow and that thought brought a shiver to the elf's spine. He could sense the power in this person before him. It was vast, impressive on a grand scale...what could _command_ such a being? What kind of power could overwhelm the light-being's own?

He took another step back, feeling a pulsing Presence start to surround the very air, more powerful than the light-being who seemed to be unaffected by what was happening. Renegade was, though, looking around with an expression that was a mixture of both near-panic and defensive anger. He didn't know what was happening and the power inside him was reacting violently at the power it sensed around it, wanting to strike out even as somehow it knew it couldn't. It was a chaotic mess inside the elf and he held his head, the world spinning out of focus quickly until a voice broke through the madness, calm and sure.

"Do you not know the Presence of your own Creator, Maethorion? Do you not know what I am? Who I serve?"

The elf's head snapped up and he stared at the being before him with dilated and then clouded eyes, pulled back into a memory without his consent as if the being's words had summoned it.

(flashback) _The stars were bright in the sky above the forest. They shed a beautiful silver glow on the leaves of the trees and each individual blade of grass seemed to shine to Maethorion's eyes. He rolled off his side, done studying the grass and fallen leaves, the flowers of the meadow in favor of looking back up at the sky. It was suddenly blocked, however, by a his little brother's head in his vision right before the seemingly two year old fell across him._

_"Penn! Ge' urff!" The words were muffled beneath the weight of the other child and Pennion giggled, his hands wrapping in his brother's gold hair as Maethorion tried to detangle the toddler from himself without hurting his younger brother. Laughter rang out softly from a few feet away and Maethorion cast a pleading look at his mother who was smiling broadly as she watched them. Her gold hair was glowing in the moonlight and to Maeth she looked beautiful, like a safe haven, warm and inviting. And right now all he could do was glare at her with a seemingly eleven year old's ire._

_"Naneth! Get him off!"_

_Alphiel laughed again, but stood and approached, lifting Pennion off his brother and helping Maeth get the child's hands out of his hair. Pennion only giggled more as his mother sat beside her eldest son and she set the toddler on her lap. Maethorion gave his brother a look, but couldn't fight a smile when his brother smiled at him and reached out his hands. With a resigned, but in no way unhappy sigh, the older elf took the small one and placed him on his lap, much to his mother's amusement._

_Maethorion purposely ignored her secretive smile and looked back up at the stars, pointing so his little brother would follow his gaze. "That's Valacirca, Pennion, the Sickle of the Valar. It was set in the sky by Varda as a warning to Morgoth and his servants. It heralded the Awakening of the Elves and was set in the Northern Sky as a sign of doom for Melkor and a sign of hope for the Elves."_

_The toddler on Maethorion's crossed legs didn't have an kind of understanding of what his brother spoke, but Alphiel smiled at her elder son and ruffled his hair, something he ducked at halfheartedly, but also something that brought a smile to his face. "I am glad to see you are remembering your lessons, my son." the mother praised softly and the young elf's smile widened before he looked up again. After a long moment his face grew more serious and Alphiel stayed quiet, merely waiting for Maethorion to speak, for she knew her son's habits well._

_"Naneth, where is Eru?"_

_The female elf looked slightly startled and frowned a little, confused as to what her child was really asking. "What do you mean, Maeth?"_

_Dark brown eyes looked into the mother's blue ones and Alphiel once again saw her husband in her son. They shared the same wise, volatile eyes, the same sharp-angled face, the same questioning, restless mind and stubborn will. But unlike Ilfirino, Maethorion was HERE. Both her sons were here with her when her husband was not and now one of them was asking her a question she prayed for the wisdom to answer._

_"It is known where the Valar, who govern us, home and where the Maia, who are their servants, home. Where is Eru's home?"_

_"Eru dwells in the Timeless Halls, my son."_

_"But WHERE is that?" Maethorion was insistent now and Alphiel sighed, reaching forward to take the now sleeping Pennion in her arms and then standing, Maethorion following her example. The female elf started to slowly walk back toward their village and with another long look at the stars, the young elf followed, waiting for an answer that his mother finally gave him...very carefully._

_"I do not really know where the Timeless Halls are, Maeth." At the young elf's disappointed look she smiled and stopped, reaching down to tilt his chin up and smile into his brown eyes. "I do know, however, that Eru Himself dwells not only in the Timeless Halls, but in anyone who accepts Him."_

_Wide dark brown eyes blinked and Maethorion looked down at himself. "He's inside me!" It was squeaked out and Alphiel laughed, ruffling her son's hair again and shaking her own head. "Ai, pen neth, He is. His Spirit dwells in all His children should we let Him and His Voice guides us."_

_Maethorion looked up then after a long moment of thought and Alphiel was unsure of the feeling of shadow that crept over her heart in that moment as she looked at the light brown eyes of her very solemn son. In that moment, she wondered if he knew something she did not. She'd seen that look in her husband's eyes on a occasion. She'd seen it shortly before he'd left. It was a deep sadness, a haunted expression she should never have seen in the face of her child and Maethorion's voice echoed it. _

_"What happens if Eru leaves? What happens if He's not inside me?"_

_Alphiel stared at her son for a long moment, unsure what to say and then the words flooded her mind and she felt the darkness chased away by a flood of warmth and light that reassured her in a way she did not question, but merely accepted as truth. "If ever Eru leaves you, my son, it is because you told Him to. You have only to accept Him back, Maethorion, and He will be with you again. He is never far from us, an very present help in times of trouble."_

_"What if I do something bad?"_

_"He will forgive you should you ask Him to."_

_The look in Maethorion's eyes cleared quickly and he smiled in a small, but happy way as he touched his heart where he could feel a small warmth and he thought he almost heard a quiet Voice whispering words of comfort. "That's good." The young elf's smile widened up at his mother and he took her hand, leaving Alphiel a moment to ponder what had just happened before she smiled back at her son and drew him close. "Yes, it is good. Now come, it's past your bed time."_

_Maethorion groaned and just like that the strange spell over them was broken as the young elf started to try and buy more awake time._ (end flashback)

Renegade came back to himself curled on the ground. He could feel hot tears on his face and for a moment struggled to breathe past the combined memory and the pressure in the very air around him. It felt like there was a great battled going on that he could not see but was a key player in and the elf didn't like it in the least. He shut his eyes tightly, but opened them quickly when he felt something coming toward him. It was a light-made hand and the elf recoiled away from it with a warning hiss of hate that startled even_ him_.

Ice blue eyes stared at the winged-Maia as the light-being looked back at him, unmoving again. "The Darkness inside controls you, Maethorion. You believe you keep it contained, but evil only thrives in secret and gains strength in the darkness of your mind."

"It is not evil. It is power." Maethorion growled the words in a low, hissing way and somewhere inside he was confused at his own response. He knew that wasn't true...he'd told Noruiel just hours before that all she would find was darkness inside him. And darkness was evil...so why was he denying it now? It didn't make sense that he would deny what he knew was true. Why did it feel like he couldn't even get his mouth to try and speak these words?

The winged-Maia merely looked at the elf calmly, unmoved. "The power that resides in you is not evil. The ways you use it often are and that is how the Darkness grows, through your willful actions. Great power itself is a Gift from the Creator of All, but the ways His children use those powers determine the fates of many. You have chosen to use yours for ill, Maethorion."

Anger that startled Maethorion deep inside erupted in the elf at those words and he stood with that fury wrapping around him like a shield against the growing Presence of Light that was coming in from all sides. "You lie! My power is only to kill! What other purpose could there be for me! If I have taken an evil road it is the Creator's fault for bestowing me with an evil power!"

"Be silent, Son of Destruction!"

Maethorion flinched...or he thought he had. In reality, he discovered that no, he had not moved at all and in fact, it wasn't even him speaking anymore but something more terrible. And in that moment he realized the Maia hadn't been addressing HIM.

"I will not!" It was a inhuman shriek of defiance as the elf changed, black skin replacing a fair complexion, blood-red hair for gold and empty white eyes for ice blue ones. Another screech of rage and bloodlust came from his mouth and inside, deep inside, Maethorion watched in horror and sudden terror at what he'd become. What part of him had become.

He had not allowed this change! He didn't want it! He didn't want to kill a servant of Eru! He wasn't suicidal or that stupid! What was going on! The answer came all too swiftly as the elf felt himself being shoved back into a corner of his mind as whatever this new dark presence was took over.

Evil. This thing...it was him, but it was not him all at the same time. It was the darkest part of himself, given free reign for too long...but mixed with something more more powerful and malicious, to. He'd fed the dark part of himself and in turn had fed this 'thing' lurking inside t...nurtured it and created every excuse for its existence to others. He'd enabled it and now...now he couldn't control it. Perhaps he'd never controlled. It had just been waiting for the right moment to strike and the appearance of this being of light had triggered it. Maethorion could only watch now as Death fought the Light around it with malevolence he'd let breed inside him.

The elf watched as tendrils of dark fog started to swarm the nearby plains, disappearing into the darkness outside the light circle, killing any living thing it came in contact with, feeding. Death shrieked again from his own mouth and Maethorion snapped back to attention, seeing that his body - or what was controlling his body now - had tried to attack the winged-Maia...without success as the Light had stopped the dark being entirely with a shield that Death could not break.

Maethorion found that he almost didn't care about the attack on the winged-Maia as his attention drifted back toward the dark fog that he could feel eating away at everything, stealing the life of the plains itself, killing every blade of grass and every creature down to insects. Life was life and Death was hungry for it. And Noruiel was out there. It was a thought in the safe corner of his mind that kept ringing around the elf and he couldn't escape it. He might not care about anyone or anything else, but the Akira was out on those plains, not far from here and she was in danger now.

From him.

Try as he might, though, he could not control the awakened power, the darkness that was him and yet wasn't all at once. And Maethorion WAS trying to fight it. He kept shields up around his emotions, around himself, but deep down, he was still...him. That's what was fighting so hard now, the deepest corner of his mind unaffected by the power and the darkness, that deep part that had always remained steady, always _him_. That part was losing the battle against his power and it scared the elf in a way he'd not been scared in a long time.

_Will you let me in, Maethorion?_

The Voice seemed to come from a great distance away, but Maethorion heard it and for a precious moment in time, his entire being stilled, listening to a Voice it had not heeded in a great many years and then chaos broke loose inside as Death roared again, more inside than out this time, though. The sound was agony and the feeling of hate and rage, loathing that swept over the elf was enough to make him cry out with pain. Death did not like the Creator's presence, nor the idea that Maethorion might invite Eru back into his life.

The elf knew all this in an instant and he allowed his mental eyes to open, his body to uncurl despite the pain as defiance of his own filled his dark brown eyes. Slowly he stood, being buffeted from all sides and nearly swept off his feet more times than he could count as the darkness shrieked and whirled around him, stinging with biting pain and harsh words. It might have been enough to make the elf give in if it hadn't been for his power...for what he knew his power would do as soon as he let it go completely, stopped fighting.

Noruiel.

He wasn't going to let her get hurt...not even from himself.

_I'm here! Please come back! I'm here!_ Maethorion screamed it through he vortex that kept him prisoner and that's when he felt it, a warmth deep in his chest, a spark of true resistance that Death could not touch. It was a Voice that shook him down to his soul, it was a Voice that whispered words into him, reminding of things he'd cast aside, painful things, but truth.

_Maethorion, you have begun to forget Me._

Pain wracked through Maethorion at the words, but he knew the sensation was not brought on by the Creator, but rather the darkness inside that recoiled from the Presence and struck out at him for allowing it. The pain came from his own guilt and self-condemnation and deep inside, Maethorion sobbed, offering up no argument against the statement from Eru.

_Like the elves of time past, corrupted by the Dark One, you have closed yourself off to Me. Like the orcs, you turn away from the help I would provide in your times of trouble._

The elf screamed both in agony and in an apology he could not properly voice as another wave of pain swept over him, unbearable. Maethorion wanted to die in that moment just to relieve the agony...but then it was gone completely and the elf shuddered with fear, looking around. The Light that surrounded him, blocking away the vortex of pain and darkness and Death, chased the fear inside him away and Maethorion knew even without being able to see it, that when he felt someone touch his head, it was really happening. The contact was unlike anything he'd ever felt before as it flooded his entire being with a love so overwhelming that the elf felt both like laughing and crying at the same time and he soon realized he was doing both.

The wave of love seemed to dampen down slightly, but immediately following it was forgiveness, so strong that the elf could hardly breathe and this time he only cried, humbled completely at such a gift. He didn't deserve it, but here it was, offered freely and without reservation, without condemnation.

_You are loved, My Son. You are forgiven. From before the beginning of time I have pursued you and until the end of time I will continue to do so. You are Mine._

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ The words were a broken whisper and Maethorion felt the Creator smile gently like a father looks upon a much beloved child caught in the act of mischief, forgiving and yet stern all at once. A father welcoming back a wayward son, glad to see him home and safe. _I know you are. You are forgiven, My Son. _

Maethorion nodded, letting the words work into his heart, his soul, but knowing it would take a long time for him to forgive himself. He didn't have long to dwell on that knowledge, though, as he felt the unseen hands lift him easily as one lifts a child and set him on his feet. He looked around, almost confused as to what was happening, but not alarmed.

_You must resist Guruthos and he will flee from you, My Son._

_Guruthos?_ Maethorion looked past the Light, toward the chaos of his mind beyond. Death. He had called it such, but was that really its name?

_It is. Guruthos is a spirit in the service of the Dark One. He came to you when you invited him in, Maethorion. He has dwelled inside you for a great time now and you fed him diligently. It is time for him to flee and join his master in the Void._

The elf felt horror wash through him at the Creator's words. Possessed! He'd been possessed by a spirit of darkness, a spirit he'd invited in. A spirit that was now taking control, using his power to it's own purposes. Maethorion looked back at the light around him at that thought and his soul was troubled, greatly so. _My Lord, why did you give me such a power? How is killing anything but evil? How can such a power serve you without succumbing to darkness?_ He did not understand. His power took life, it was all it knew and the Creator WAS life. How could such opposites work together?

There seemed to be amusement in the Light around him and Maethorion raised a brow, but for the first time in a long time, didn't feel irritated by the lack of an immediate answer. _My Son, I have given you a power according to My wisdom. It was your choice to use it for killing. That does not means killing is all your power can do. When there is darkness, there is also light. Where there is black, there is white. And where there is death, there is also life._

Maethorion's dark brown eyes widened in sudden understanding...or at least the beginning of it. There was another side to his power, a side he'd not yet tapped into, not even contemplated. Mountain was going to say _'I told you so'_, guaranteed. The thought brought a smile to Maethorion's face and warmth curled through him, hot and potent. _Are you ready, My Son?_

_I am._

Maethorion felt the Light wrap around him, enter him, consume him as the vortex surrounded him once more. The Light protected him from the battering of the darkness. There was an inhuman shriek of rage from Guruthos as the spirit sensed its demise was imminent and then Maethorion's world exploded in white light.

* * *

_Next morning..._

* * *

Maethorion woke entirely unsure where he was as he looked around. The sky above him was blue and light, if clouded and he could feel grass prickling beneath his body. The sounds of birds, light snoring and two more people breathing besides reached his ears and the elf sat up slowly. The sight that greeted his dark brown eyes was the camp and Mountain, Noruiel and Sentinel still sleeping as the sky lightened.

The elf frowned slightly, trying to puzzle out how he'd ended up here. Flashes came back to him slowly, but they almost seemed too far-fetched to believe. Had last night been nothing but a dream? He could remember Guruthos fleeing, his power stopping quickly after that and then a freeing feeling...like he was breaking away from chains...and then the world was swimming and the winged-Maia was looking at him...the world went dark...

Maethorion looked back at where he'd wandered off to last night and wondered. Did the Maia bring him back? How had Noruiel, Sen and Mountain not heard him? How had they not been effected by his power or Guruthos' shrieks? Had the Light kept everything from sight and sound? Or...HAD it been a dream?

_Did it feel like a dream?_

The elf nearly jumped at the Voice, so clear in his head, but then relaxed again even as his mind flooded with astonishment. It had been REAL. All of it. Dark brown eyes closed tightly for a long moment as Maethorion took in a careful breath and then let it out slowly. _It did._

_Are you disappointed that it was not?  
_

_Don't you already know the answer to that question? _the elf shot back with amusement and the Creator laughed, the sound rich and deep and fully pleased. It made Maethorion smile slightly even as he looked around at the camp again, pulling his legs into a crossed position beneath him as for the first time in weeks he allowed his companions to sleep. He didn't feel a need to rush. It was strange._  
_

_The winged-Maia did he bring me back?_

_Michael. He did._

_Michael?_

_That is his name. He is glad to know you have been saved. He has taken a liking to you. His brother, Gabriel, is more interested in Alagos._

Maethorion blinked, unsure what to do with that information. Alagos had a winged-Maia looking after him, too? And the Maia were brothers? Interesting, but how did it pertain to him?

The Creator chuckled. _The relationship between you, My Son, and Alagos will be pivotal to the future of your children. It is good that you know as much about each other as you may so far apart. Gabriel and Michael will bear messages between you as they are able._

_Oh._ The gold-haired male would have said he understood, but the truth was that he didn't, not really and so he said nothing, knowing that the Creator know his heart anyway and he didn't need to explain. As time passed in silence, the elf found his eyes traveling to Noruiel again as he kept watch and before he could jerk his attention away, the Voice stopped him, suddenly very commanding, stern even as it was not angry. _She is My Daughter, Maethorion._

Maethorion closed his eyes, wincing behind his gold hair, thinking the words a reprimand. _I know. I am sorry I-_

_I have given her to you._

Dark brown eyes flew open in complete shock and the elf stared at the Akira, seeing her even as he didn't. _WHAT! Mine? Wait, I don't...I don't understand..._

_You understand, My Son. You only fear what your heart tells you. You should not for the emotions in your heart were placed there by Me. _were the counter words and Maethorion could only shake his head as he watched the brown-haired half-elf breathe deeply in sleep, unknowing of what was being discussed not twenty feet from her. Eru...could not possibly mean what Maethorion thought He meant! Right? They didn't even like each other! It was...just...it would be...strange!

_It is true. Do you not remember the words I spoke to you on your six hundred and fiftieth birth day?_

Maethorion frowned at the reminder of something he didn't readily have an answer to, trying to think back to that day. He would have been the equivalent of a thirteen year old human and he'd gone through many more years than that since that point...but the memory was coming back to him, most likely helped along by the Presence in his mind.

(flashback) _Maethorion squirmed in his bed, restless. He wasn't tired and the words of his mother and the other ladies of the village still rang in his mind like bells. They had not said anything bad...at least the young elf didn't think so. They'd just said some gross things he didn't want to think about. But he really couldn't stop! It was annoying!_

_A heavy sigh permeated the small bedroom and Maethorion froze after releasing the sound. If he woke his brother, his mother wouldn't be happy... But no, Pennion still slept and the young elf sighed again, this time in relief before he stared up at the ceiling again, frowning once more. "I don't want to get married to Saeliel!" he whispered fiercely and then blinked at a soft chuckle._

_Maethorion knew it was only heard by him and he knew who'd made it. The knowledge brought a smile to the young elf's face and he turned on his side, snuggling into the blankets like he was facing a good friend right beside him, whispering to each other so his mother wouldn't hear. "Eru?"_

_'Who else, My Child? You do not desire to marry?'_

_Maethorion wrinkled his nose. "Not to Saeliel!"_

_Another chuckle, but the young elf didn't feel like he was being laughed at. It was what he liked most about Eru. He never mocked Maethorion or treat him like he didn't understand things. 'And if your wife were to not be Saeliel? Would you marry then?'_

_"...maybe..."_

_'That is good, for I already have a wife meant only for you.'_

_Maethorion blinked into the darkness of the room, unsure what he felt about that. At six hundred and fifty, he was only a child and the thought of marriage was a strange one, but the Creator was saying this! Surely it was something to be curious about... "Really? Who is she?"_

_'You can not know her name at this time.'_

_The young elf frowned, thinking about that. "Then how shall I know her at all? What if I marry the wrong person?"_

_The Creator smiled, Maethorion could feel it down to his marrow and it almost tickled, making the young elf squirm again, repressing giggles that would make his mother come in. 'You will know who I have planned for you. Her eyes are just like yours.'_

_Wide dark brown eyes stared at the far wall. "They change colors?"_

_'Yes, My Child, her eyes change colors.'_ (end flashback)

Maethorion groaned, placing his head in his hands. Oh, Valar...he'd forgotten all about that...every word. The elf sighed after a long period of time where he just sat quietly, letting his thoughts whirl but not trying to understand them in the least. He'd get lost in that jumbled mess of a maze, he was sure of it. _Her eyes. You made them that way...for me. So I could find her._ Maethorion didn't even need confirmation on that thought and the Creator did not comment. Noruiel hadn't even been born when he was that age. The Creator had known, even then, that they'd come together, that he was supposed to recognize his other half by her eyes. It was crazy...it was hard to fathom...it was ordained, designed. It was a perfect plan orchestrated by a perfect Creator.

The elf sighed out slowly and looked up again, back at Noruiel and he felt like he was viewing her in a new light...like he was viewing himself in the RIGHT light after so long in the darkness. How the Akira did not see him as a monster was beyond Maethorion and he thought her very strange for the fact. And yet...at the same time, he was not greatly surprised by it anymore. If she was supposed to be with him...then she would accept him.

Just as he needed to accept her...Empath power and all. It wasn't going to be easy...for either of them. He'd kissed her for all the wrong reasons and she would not trust him. And he...he still needed to figure out his own head much less hers. He'd repressed more than emotions when he'd closed himself off to the world, to his Creator. He'd lost most of his past, too, anything that Guruthos could not use had been buried, forgotten and remembering was going to be a challenge.

He felt like he wasn't even whole anymore and it had nothing to do with not having Noruiel at his side, though, he was aware of that ache now, too. No, he didn't know who HE was anymore and he hadn't for a long time. It was time to start figuring it out...and doing it the right way. That was going to be harder than anything. He'd been a killer so long. To just stop...to show emotion, to not close himself in would be harder than anything.

_It is what I ask of you._

_I know. I will try._

_Protect My Daughter, Antarcuilo._

Maethorion inhaled sharply, startled by the name suddenly bestowed on him and he could only nod, unsure of what more to say. He could not argue against such a title, though, he wanted to. He didn't know the other half of his power and Eru did. If the Creator wanted to call him 'Life Giver' then how was he to object? He would have said his title was Antarqualmo, 'Death Giver', but that was not the name Eru spoke. It did not make sense to the elf, but he would accept it...sort of. And he would try to accept that task placed on him.

Protect Noruiel. That should be...fun. Marry Noruiel? Maethorion didn't want to let his mind go that far...not yet. Time...one step at a time. A lot of them...a lot of steps before that time arrived. He didn't even love her yet!

Right?

Eru chuckled.

* * *

Noruiel was really not sure what she sensed was different when she woke...but she knew something was. Very different. At first the Akira accounted it to the time of day. The sun was bright in the sky, it was late morning and that was unusual. Renegade should have had them up by now, hours into walking at this point. Why-? The half-elf raised herself up on her arms and looked around, wondering if maybe the elf had sunk into the marshes on his walk in the dark. But no, he was right there, talking to Mountain.

The large man seemed to be fine, smiling and pleased about something. Noruiel could feel pride coming off the large Jagasei and she blinked in confusion, looking from Mountain to Renegade...who was smiling.

Noruiel blinked, completely startled and then looked away quickly as her movement had attracted the attention of the two males. The Akira took a careful breath to hide her puzzlement and got up, working on wrapping her bedroll and then putting her hair up before she dug around in her pack for something to eat. They would be walking soon and she'd fallen into routine by this point. So it was that when one aspect of that routine was broken, she noticed. Noruiel had turned to give Sen a small handful of meat just as a treat to see that the Sertek was not at her side.

He was easy to find, but where she saw him had Noruiel's mind spinning with questions once more. Questions she could not answer as she watched the large lizard-dog stand before the elf and slowly lower his head into Renegade's palm. The elf spoke something to the Sertek that Noruiel did not catch, but she could hear the rumbling sound Sen gave in return...it was friendly. It was a noise of acceptance and the Akira watched it with a strange feeling bubbling up in her chest. She recognized jealousy easy enough. She'd had Sen to herself on this trip and the creature had not liked the elf. She'd enjoyed it and now Sen was _accepting_ Renegade? Another emotion was confusion and she felt she had a right to it. What was going on!

The third emotion...she didn't want to dwell on. It was a strange kind of affection and she realized that it only came when her gaze strayed to Renegade himself. And now the elf was looking back. Their eyes met and Noruiel felt the breath inside her lungs freeze completely, her entire body did as her power zoned in on the elf, on the being that had eluded it for so long. There was only one emotion to feel, one glimmering speck where the whole of Renegade should have been...but the fact that she was feeling ANYTHING from him at all...was astounding.

Her power swarmed the emotion he was offering and it flooded her mind with the force of an ocean tsunami. Remorse. It was remorse and it was completely sincere...and it was drowning her. Noruiel's vision wavered and swam as she clutched her head and she felt her body lurch, her knees make impact with the ground. It was a distant distraction and the voice she heard in her roaring ears...she only vaguely realized it was her own...saying words...

"I forgive you! Valar, please stop! I forgive you!"

The Akira saw Renegade's face register both startled surprise and then relief and finally worry - was he actually _worried_? - before her sight faded out completely and her body slumped. Her mind went black as her power tried to deal with the overwhelming emotion it had been given. Escaping into unconsciousness was the safest way to get her gift under control and Noruiel's body knew it.

As she fell forward, she was caught by a pair of hands she didn't feel. Renegade lowered the Akira down carefully, turning her so she was on her back. His fingers brushed her hair back without much thought before he felt for her pulse. His sigh of relief couldn't be heard as anything but what it was and the elf looked up at Mountain as the Jagasei crouched on the opposite side of the Akira.

"What did you do?"

The elf gave the large man a cold look. "What makes you think _I_ did something?"

Mountain only raised a brow and started to check the Akira over. Renegade had spent the last hour telling him what had transpired last night and while Mountain believed every word of it, he knew that Renegade was still...well, Renegade. Maybe a better version, but still the same for the most part. And the elf had done something, intentionally or not. Now he watched the elf hesitate for a moment, looking back down at Noruiel as Mountain finished his examination, finding nothing that he could diagnose as wrong with the female. The gold-haired male finally answered the large man's question after being told as much about the Akira by Mountain.

"I don't know what I did. I honestly don't, 'Tain." But he was worried about what ever it was. She'd seemed to be in pain...or panicked about something and unable to escape it. The elf hadn't liked it. And he knew that without meaning to, he'd caused it. He just didn't understand WHAT he'd done...but it had involved emotions...his emotions. She'd read him! But...she'd said she couldn't and she'd been truthful...had something changed? If so, in which one of them? Renegade didn't know and it was irritating.

"Fair enough. What was she forgiving you for?"

Renegade sighed, pushing his hair behind a pointed ear and Mountain was interested to note that a tinge of pink stood out on the elf's cheekbones. He hesitated to answer once more, but then just did it, knowing he wasn't going to escape having to explain eventually. "I...kissed her. It was...wrong...the reasons were wrong."

Mountain's eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head to catch his charge's eyes even as a grin threatened to run wild across his face. "The reasons...but not the kiss itself?"

Renegade stilled at that suggestion, seeming to struggle with something before a defeated look entered his brown eyes. It fascinated Mountain, this submissiveness to a power higher than Renegade himself. The elf...was truly going to try and change. Mountain could already see that.

"No. The kiss...wasn't wrong."

"How did Moon react?" Judging by their distance since the episode, the Jagasei could not think it went well. Therefore, Renegade's answer surprised him completely. The elf shook his head, looking back down at the Akira and pushing Sen's head away like they'd been interacting for forever when the Sertek tried to sniff at his mistress, worried. The gold-haired male murmured some absent reassurance in elven to the creature before speaking to Mountain, his fingers having found a place to settle on top of one of Noruiel's hands. It almost seemed to Mountain like Renegade had been released from the restraining force that had kept his emotions hidden even to himself and now he acted on those emotions without even realizing it.

"She was...shocked, perhaps angry at first. We'd been arguing." Renegade studiously ignored Mountain's mumbled reply of _'that's not surprising'_ and moved on with his own recount of the incident. "I kissed her to prove a point...and because I wanted to...and she kissed me back." Brown eyes looked up into dark ones and Renegade's voice was very quiet. "She kissed me back, Alejandro."

It almost seemed like it was truly sinking in for the elf and Mountain smiled gently, understanding how shell-shocked his charge truly was at the moment. Renegade didn't think himself worth anything, even now. To even be contemplating the idea that Noruiel might have kissed him because SHE wanted to...it would be a hard thought for the elf to swallow. Mountain knew he would...in time. But first, to plant the seed...

"And what does that tell you, Elfling?"

The elf didn't answer, looking away and back at Noruiel who slept still. Renegade wasn't sure what he thought that meant. It could be that she'd done it on instinct...or it could be that the same emotions he felt for her...she felt for him...just like the Creator wanted. Either was a possibility, but he'd spent most of his life assuming many things and it had gotten him in a great deal of trouble and pain. He would not assume to know Noruiel's mind at this time, not when he didn't even know his own.

"We should get moving. She said to head North-east today, to keep away from the marshes."

Mountain sighed, knowing the conversation was over and he nodded, agreeing silently as Renegade gave one last look to Noruiel, an unreadable look and then left her for Mountain to pick up. The Jagasei did so carefully, checking the female over once more. In the end he had to deduce that whatever was going on, it was in her mind and there was nothing they could do but wait. He was not a healing of the mind and neither was Renegade. They could not draw someone out of the darkness...at least not as far as Mountain knew..

After some careful planning by both males, they finally settled the unconscious Akira over Sen's back. The Sertek looked back at his mistress with loyalty and worry, and both Renegade and Mountain knew that the lizard-dog would not let her fall. It was a relief to them and the three males moved forward across the plains, a land they did not know and each one wished their guide would wake...all for different reasons.

* * *

_That night on the plains of Gilubac, Avarikal..._

* * *

Noruiel blinked in the darkness and it took her a minute to realize that just because she could barely see did not mean she was still asleep or that her eyes were not working. It just meant it was dark out. And as she looked around, she realized it wasn't completely dark. The clouds above hid the stars, but the fire to her left cast glows in the night and when she faced it, there was plenty of light to see by. Well, there was plenty of light when it wasn't being blocked out by a body.

The Akira watched the shape approaching and frowned, puzzled. It was Renegade. She knew that by the size of his body, but also because her gift, even battered and bruised, could not sense him again. It was strange. She would have thought she'd imagined feeling what she'd felt from him at all if not for the pounding in her skull that told her no, this had been very real.

Noruiel closed her eyes as Renegade moved out of the line of firelight and pain spiked through her temples at the abrupt adjustment her eyes had to make. When she peeked one dark blue eye open again it was to glare at the elf who was now crouching directly beside her. He looked flawless - as usual - but instead of cold indifference adorning his face and ice in his eyes, there was a look of concern. It wasn't overwhelming and it was hard to fully detect...but was there and Noruiel was not sure what to make of it.

It made her nervous and his words even more so.

"How do you feel?"

The half-elf raised a brow, sarcasm lapping at her tongue and only slightly restrained. "Like I was battered by a troll. Oh, wait, I'm not that far off am I?"

Renegade's eyes flashed with irritation that Noruiel was almost relieved to see as he glared at her. "It wasn't trying to hurt you, Akira." Why was she being so completely impossible! It wasn't like he'd even known that would happen! "Don't you have better control over your power than that?" It slipped from his mouth without thought and the elf resisted the strong urge to wince as Noruiel's eyes blazed a brown color, ire stirred in their depths.

She might have been lying down, but that didn't stop the Akira's voice, her words to be a force all their own as she fired back a retort. "My power is perfectly fine! It's YOU that has the problem! Damn, don't you know how to control your emotions at all!"

The elf glared back at the female at that jab, but instead of leaving, he sat back on his heals and then rearranged his body to sit cross-legged without either of them really realizing the action as he spoke, voice cold and hissed, but somehow lacking the serious bite it could have had. "YOU were the one who said you couldn't even read me! Or was that a lie?"

"I didn't lie! I couldn't read you! Something changed! It's not my fault you're as unpredictable as a Ketven during breeding season!"

As soon as the words left Noruiel's mouth she shut it, her face flushing badly and the elf merely stared at her, blinking in genuine surprise and for once not hiding it at all. The silence stretched on and then a snort came from somewhere behind Renegade and the awkwardness was shattered as Noruiel started giggling and then laughing. It hurt her head something fierce, but she couldn't stop it and as she heard laughter join her own the Akira knew she'd never regret saying what she had, no matter how insulting it had been.

She'd gotten a laugh out of the most complex person she'd ever met, a sincere, smiling laugh. Why did it fill her heart with a warm feeling? Noruiel didn't know and she didn't get to think too deeply on it as Renegade finally shook his head, smiling in a way the Akira had never seen him do. "Do I even want to know?" He was sure he didn't, but still, it warranted the question and when it brought another embarrassed smile to Noruiel's lips, Renegade thought the question worth it. Not that he was going to imply as much out loud...

"No one wants to know. Trust me, I wish I didn't know!"

Noruiel shook her head, resting it back on the cloth behind her as her blue eyes sought out the elven face above and beside her. She caught a glimpse of Renegade's dark eyes in the flickering firelight, but could not hold his gaze properly. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to. She'd felt his remorse - something that she was still trying to wrap her mind around. The sheer FORCE of it had been amazing - and she'd said she'd forgiven him...and she had now...but it didn't change what had happened. It couldn't and she wasn't sure where they stood anymore. They'd been enemies...then rivals...then reluctantly respectful in a way of each other...then travel companions, warriors in arms...but now...the lines had been blurred beyond recognition and she was unsure where to go from here. It seemed, much to her surprise, that Renegade did, however.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." His voice was quiet and his eyes met and held her own, able to see her clearly in a way she could not exactly see him. Noruiel could only stare at the elf as her mind short-circuited and she tried to find the words to say. Nothing was forthcoming, nothing useful anyway and so she just blurted the first thing that made any sort of sense. Never a smart thing, but...oh well.

"Where is Renegade and what have you done with him?"

It seemed like a very good, logical, well-deserved question to Noruiel and she didn't really appreciate when the elf chuckled slightly and looked away, not answering her right away. She frowned at him - or his curtain of hair anyway - when he didn't face her while speaking. "He's still here...just...changed. I got some sense knocked into me."

Noruiel's irritation made her snappy despite what he'd just said and she spoke before letting the words really sink in and make sense to her brain. "About time someone did it."

"You could benefit from the same treatment, Akira!" Renegade snapped it like a snake, his head turning toward her so swiftly his hair flew up a little and Noruiel wanted to flinch back, but refrained with effort. So he was still in there. Good to know. But...he was...just changed? Maybe that change could use some leeway from her a small voice inside said and she was hard-pressed to push it away. Fine. Perhaps she should not have spoken to rashly, but it was too late now. She wasn't going to back down to him so soon. The Akira raised her brow in question and partly in challenge, wondering just how far his new tolerance stretched.

Renegade looked at her, watching with a careful expression on his face. He knew what she was doing. She wanted to get a rise out of him, to see if he really meant what he said and part of him wanted to lash out at the frustrating female as he'd always done. But now...now he knew he lashed out in fear...and she was now doing the same. Fear and uncertainty and he could not fault her for those emotions. He could, however, help to break the cycle of those emotions and how they reacted to them, though.

It wasn't easy and he had to remind himself of the task Eru had placed on him, but Renegade shook his head, holding the Akira's eyes steadily. "No."

Noruiel blinked, instantly confused and with that confusion the hostility in her eyes faded into vapor. She tilted her head, genuinely curious as to his response and not even realizing fully that she'd stopped bristling so much, was no longer so tense. "No? No, what?"

Renegade shook his head again and raised his hand as Sen came to lay beside him, nudging his large head under the elf's fingers. The gold-haired male rubbed the Sertek's erect ears and Noruiel reached out to stroke Sen's muzzle, feeling more at peace now that he was close to her again...and yet, extremely puzzled as to the Sertek's sudden acceptance of Renegade.

"I will no longer force you to tell me of your life if it is not your desire to share. I won't judge you anymore." The elf's words seemed to echo in the silence to Noruiel and she didn't dare look at him, feeling her fingers tremble on Sen's muzzle and her eyes filled with tears she didn't want to shed. She barely felt like she was breathing and then when large fingers came to still the shaking in her smaller ones with a gentle grasp, she KNEW she wasn't breathing. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her body was warm, but she wasn't breathing.

"You are scaring me just a little right now." It was a very, very quiet admission and Noruiel didn't dare look up at the elf when she said it. She felt him squeeze her fingers a bit, though, before he released them and Sen growled in a way that could only be described as approving of the whole scene between them. Noruiel didn't even want to know what was going through the lizard-dog's mind right now.

"I'm scaring myself right now." Renegade offered back just as quietly and this time the Akira did look up, her blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones, sudden and perfect calm between them...an understanding of some unknown origin and rules reached between them in that moment. The Akira offered a weak smile that only served to ignite the same response in the elf.

"Glad it's both of us then." She didn't know exactly what was going on or where they were headed. She didn't know if they were ever going to discuss that kiss and what it had meant. She didn't know what kind of change had come over Renegade or why, how long it would last...but what she did know was that right here, right now, there was a fragile peace between them and she'd take it.

It seemed the elf would too as Renegade's smile grew just a little and he brushed his hair back, nodding. "Me too."

* * *

**Review, pleasesies!**


	44. Lefnar Anann

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lord of the Rings. I mean, yeah, I own the books (and yes, I have read them even, too!), but not the rights to the story or the movies. Everyone understand the difference? Good**!  
**

A/N ~ Please enjoy the chapter as I now go to bed...*falls asleep at computer*

Elven

_Astarwë_ = Faithful/Loyal

_Ñaltanárë_ = Fire Radiance

_Sairalassë _= Wise Leaf

_Maltasercë _= Gold Blood

_Mittanyë _= Princess/Leader

_Eldanarë_ = Elven Fire

_Ered Aearon_ = Sea Mountains

_Emyn Muil_ = The Drear Hills

Dracon

_Tyshayn_ = Prince

_Miharq_ = Warrior

Rhûnic

_Bryn_ = Hot

_Baya_ = Fiery

_Vintael_ = Greenback

Other

_Khand _= Meaning Unknown. A land to the South-east of Mordor, to the East of Near Harad and South of Rhun.

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_One day and a night time-skip from the last chapter concerning Kahilnar, Sharpmist, Alagos and Gweltari (Chapter Forty-One: Bellas), the Rebel Home..._

* * *

**_Lefnar Anann ~ A Week's Time_**

Kahilnar didn't think he'd ever been so grateful to hear the signalling horn announcing the return of a Rebel group. There hadn't been any sent out recently so he knew it could only be his sisters returning nearly two days after they'd left. The Easterling leaped up and out of the cocoon Sharpmist's tail and claws had made for him and started to run with a second thought toward the landing spot the women would most-likely take. It was only when he skid to a halt on the packed dirt created by so many Tsubasa and dragons landing in this area over the last few months, seeing the Tsubasa and water dragon landing, that Sharpmist's voice entered his head, snickering.

**"You do realize you have no shoes on, right?"**

Kahilnar blinked and looked down at his feet and yes, they are indeed bare. He just...hadn't noticed. Hmm, come to think of it, he probably should have put a shirt on, too. It was getting toward winter, but here in the volcanic mountains of the Orocarni it was warmer than the outside world and at night it got more humid than even during the day. Sleeping with a shirt on had been something he'd not done for months now. Still, judging by the looks he was getting it might have been a good idea to have slipped a shirt on anyway.

Sharpmist, now directly behind him, snorted in amusement and cast glares at the people who were staring too long for her liking. She had gotten infinitely more open about her possessiveness of the Easterling just from the night before last alone and the Prince had already decided he was fine with it. It wasn't like he could change Sharpmist anymore than one could harness a tempest. Kahilnar decided he didn't care about the looks anyway and smiled to see his youngest sister tumble from Mana's back. Mahayre ran toward him and seemed to launch herself into his arms and the Prince held her tightly, relief strong as it washed over him.

"I missed you!" The little girl whispered it into his ear and Kahilnar pulled back, staring at her incredulously. "You MISSED me? You never should have left you little brat!" The fierceness in which he said the words and the glare he gave Mahayre had her grinning cheekily and then giggling as Kahilnar tried to stay stern and could not, smiling and shaking his head, hugging her again.

"Ugh, don't do that to me again, Mahay. I was so scared for you!"

The princess sighed into his shoulder and hugged tighter with both her arms and legs. "I know. I'm sorry, Kahil...but we had to. We had to help them." she whispered back and Kahilnar finally looked up again and focused on the rest of the people who'd returned with his littlest sister. His green eyes met Katun's first and she gave him a look that was both part pleading for him to understand and part determined, sure that what she'd done was right. Kahilnar could understand that feeling completely and he sighed, but set Mahayre down. She promptly scampered away to who knew where and Kahilnar didn't worry about it as he approached the older princess.

They looked at each other for a long minute without speaking, unsure of the words to say, before Kahilnar brought his hand to the back of Katun's head and pulled her forehead forward to rest against his own. She let him without protest and they stayed that way for a moment before his half-sister leaned in further and hugged him, hesitating for a moment at his shirtless state and then deciding she didn't care what etiquette said she could and couldn't do. Katun hugged him tightly and the Easterling hugged her back in the same way.

"You worried me." It was a reprimand and heartfelt all at once and he could feel Katun relax as that was all that came from his mouth.

"I am sorry, for that was not my intention." There was a slight hesitation before the next words, but the princess said them, her voice firm. "I am not sorry I left, though."

Kahilnar chuckled and pulled back, giving Katun a look. Yes, he could believe she didn't regret her decision at all. He really hadn't thought she would, not when she'd risk so much to see it done. "I wouldn't expect you to be. I am not father."

The princess' smile was brilliantly wide at that statement and Kahilnar smiled in return, but moved away from her as he saw Amr coming forward. The two young royalty were still shy, uncertain around each other, but the Easterling knew the Haradrim Prince had been just as worried as he was about Katun and he would let them have a moment to speak. Besides, there was one sister he'd yet to greet and Nareke was watching him with her arms crossed and guarded hazel eyes. It would seem Daerhael - and probably Yileke before the other woman went off to get things ready for their new guests - had already given her the entire 'you were stupid to attempt something so risky even if it DID work' speech and now she was waiting for the same from him.

Kahilnar, however...couldn't make himself say the words. Yes, he'd been angry, had thought they were being foolish...but he'd done many the same things before and he knew part of the anger he felt was a pride thing, too. He was learning, but there was still a part of him that thought women less than men...or maybe not less in a personal way, but able to do less. He needed to stop thinking that way, though, as his three sisters had just done something worth any man. He should not be angry with them anymore than he would be if they had been his brothers instead of sisters.

The Easterling sighed, bracing himself as he stopped before the Rebel Leader. For a long moment they just looked at each other and Kahilnar prayed quietly for wisdom, to know what to say to the unyielding, difficult woman before him. She might have been his sister by blood, but she was a pain in his arse by experience. Eventually the words came to him, though. "Your mission was uneventful, I trust?"

Nareke's lips seemed to twitch and she uncrossed her arms, sensing that she was not going to experience hostility from him. The statement had been very neutral, in fact. The Rebel Leader snorted softly. "You could say that. Our sisters and the flying creatures are back unharmed. That counts toward a good mission, does it not?"

Kahilnar gave his half-sister a look, not commenting as he looked past her at the group of children staying back near Rapidwater. The Tsubasa had already dispersed back to their people. They were free creatures, helping in the Rebellion, but at the same time not part of it and no one had any say in what they could or could not do. They did not need to stay for debriefing or lectures and they knew it. Rapidwater would certainly hear a thrashing from his own kind, but right now he seemed more interested in staying near the five young ones that were looking around with wide and uncertain eyes.

Well, all but one of them. Kahilnar's green eyes met the black ones looking back at him and something seemed to flicker in the young boy's eyes before he stepped forward and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder when one of them seemed to protest. The oldest boy moved forward again after reassuring his sibling and Kahilnar glanced at Nareke who had her arms crossed again and was turning to face the younger boy. Her voice was quiet, meant only for her brother's ears and there was something in it that Kahilnar could not define. She almost seemed...curious? But curious about what?

"His name is Zaid. He's the Crown Prince of Ar-Hihn and I've already told him who you are."

Kahilnar nodded, suddenly understanding his sister's curiosity a little better now. He wasn't sure whether to be irritated with Nareke or grateful to her...or if he should just question her motives. It was very obvious that she wanted to see how he'd handle this...and yet, she was also not challenging it in any way. She could have insisted that as the Rebel Leader she would see to the Prince of Ar-Hihn...but she wasn't, leaving Zaid to Kahilnar. Was she trying to say that she herself was willing to start following him? Or did she just really want to see him screw up so she could taunt him?

He really did need to talk to her about this, but right now was not that time as Zaid was nearly upon them and Kahilnar turned fully to meet the young Prince. He felt at that moment like every lesson he'd learned while he was younger escaped him. He and Zaid were equals, both Crown Princes and there were certain things to avoid doing, certain things to say...but damn if he could remember any of them in that moment! Kahilnar heard Sharpmist snort - loudly - behind him and resisted the urge to glare at the unhelpful dragoness.

**"Would you like me to get you a shirt? Would that help?"**

**"Shut up, Rovina!"** Of all the times for her get playful and teasing, this was not a good one! Kahilnar took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak as Zaid stopped before him, but the Easterling didn't get the chance as the Prince of Ar-Hihn suddenly knelt to one knee, bowing his head. Silence fell almost immediately in the area as everyone - who'd been trying to make it seem like they weren't trying to eavesdrop - suddenly paid full, open attention to the proceeding.

"Prince Kahilnar of Rhûn, in three messages now I have sworn to pledge my allegiance to you should my family be spared harm from your men during the war. My family is now safe and Mittanyë Nareke tells me we are welcome among you. If this is indeed true then I, Crown Prince Zaid of Ar-Hihn, do solemnly swear to follow you as long as Eru sees fit to have you lead." Zaid's words rang out clearly in a way they really should not have, carrying volume that was beyond his power.

Kahilnar looked down at the young prince and for a panicked moment, his mind was blank and he had no idea what he should say, what he should do and then wisdom seemed to come, to flow through his mind like whispers of guidance and the Easterling spoke calmly, sure of his words in a way he suddenly felt as well. "It is not in me to demand allegiance from any man, but what you have offered freely Prince of Ar-Hihn, I accept in the same spirit."

Zaid looked up then, something like relief, but also a great fear and sadness in his eyes and Kahilnar smiled gently, beckoning the young prince to rise. He knew in that moment what was going through the boy's mind. Kahilnar could not really have told you HOW he knew, only that he did. He understood why Zaid was saddened and scared even if he truly meant what he said, the oath he swore. Only when Zaid had regained his feed did the Easterling speak again, though, addressing those worries. "Do not be troubled. You have offered your service, your life and your lands freely and with good-will I give them back to you. As your father was before you, so shall you be the King of Ar-Hihn and your siblings its princes and princess. Your home will remain your own and none shall take it from you."

The Prince of Ar-Hihn could only stare at the man before him, hardly daring to believe what he was being told. He had come here, prepared to lose everything if it meant keeping his siblings alive and safe. He'd been prepared to be little better than a servant to this new ruler if need be, to offer his home and crown as payment. Never in a thousand years had he dreamed that he'd receive all of it back in a spirit of friendship. But as he looked into the eyes of the new ruler, Zaid could not believe the man was lying. Not when his strange green eyes seemed to glow like that, with an inner light that allowed for no darkness.

The young Prince could not help his shaky smile and when he placed his fist over his heart and knelt again, head bowed, it was with a genuine gratitude. "Thank you, My King." There was no hesitation in the words and a collective gasp of surprise and then smiles spread through the crowd gathered. It was not Kahilnar who bid the young man rise this time, though, but a feminine voice, sweet and gentle.

Sairalassë seemed to glide toward the two rulers, unhindered, and her smile was radiant as she looked down at Zaid, touching his forehead with her fingertips where a glow started to seep into the young prince. Her voice was soft and sweet, but there was a power behind it, a resolution that could not be denied. "For your courage and your willingness to obey the command of Eru, for being the first to bend your knee to the Creator's chosen King, you and yours will be blessed beyond measure. You Kingdom will flourish and your woods be cleansed and filled with light. So is the promise of the Lord of All."

The Maia stepped back and Zaid opened his eyes, staring at the female with wonder as she smiled back at him, speaking not another word before she turned away and left as suddenly as she'd come, disappearing back into the crowd.

Kahilnar grinned as dark eyes came to settle on him, questioning and wide. He understood that feeling all too well... The Prince of Rhûn just shrugged, though, chuckling. "Welcome to the Rebel Home. You will get used to it." Sharpmist snorted again at the words, bringing her head closer to her bonded and eying him for a moment before she turned her attention to the younger prince. She sniffed at Zaid who watched her with widening eyes and Kahilnar pushed the dragoness' nose away without a care, only making the young prince even more unsure as the dragoness rumbled a snarl, but allowed herself to be shoved back. She knew what was going on because Kahilnar translated the Rhûnic for in mentally and that was one of the reasons she let him push her back. These were children, but they were Rhûnic children. They'd been taught that dragons were enemies.

"My King..."

"Kahilnar. And this is Sharpmist. Who have you brought with you?" Kahilnar asked the question rather quickly, not sure he wanted to explain about dragons and the fact that they were going to be permanent fixture in Rhûn at this point. Zaid didn't exactly fall for the bait, looking Sharpmist over again with wary eyes, but he did allow the subject to be changed and Kahilnar made a note to himself to keep this young one close. It was a strange thought, but it made sense. Zaid was smart. He'd kept his siblings and himself alive while in the presence of Kilicar, while being royalty, a threat to the Dark Lord. He would make a good King and would most-likely be someone Kahilnar could rely on for loyalty and counsel.

"These are my siblings." Zaid beckoned the other four children over and while the three boys came, he looked puzzled when his sister did not, staying under the water dragon's head and petting it's scales as Rapidwater looked back down at her, the two seeming to be talking. The Ar-Hihn prince appeared concerned about the sight, still very uncertain about the dragon, a creature he'd grown up hearing was evil even if he'd never seen one himself.

Kahilnar watched the scene for a moment with a different expression, however, and set a restraining hand on Zaid's shoulder when the prince made to call the little girl over again.

"Leave her be." It was a quiet command and Zaid blinked, confused, but only nodded after a moment of watching his new ruler's face. The Prince of Rhûn seemed to know more about this than Zaid did. He glanced at his sister again, unsure what Kahilnar saw that he did not, but let it go and brought his attention back to his brothers who were standing near him now, unsure exactly what had transpired and what they were supposed to do. Zaid laid a hand on Atarn and Kasid's shoulders, smiling reassuringly at them. He might have only been fourteen, but they were younger still at eight and seven. He was their big brother and they trusted him to look out for them.

"My King, these are my brothers; Yasyn, Atarn and Kasid. My little sister is Eleem and Asada was my elder, but she is no longer among the living."

"I am Kahilnar. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am sorry to hear about your sister, Princes' of Ar-Hihn. Her death was not in vain, I promise you."

Zaid smiled, a bit sad. "We already know this, but thank you for your words. Asada was brave and noble, and I know she would be pleased that we are safe now. She was always able to take care of herself. It is Eleem I worry for now." The young prince looked back over at his sister and Yasyn, at his side, spoke up then. "She has not stopped talking to the Rovin, Zaid. I do not understand it." He wasn't at all happy about that, either.

Kahilnar, hearing these quietly spoken words, glanced at Sharpmist to find her looking back at him with a knowing expression that he knew his own mind mirrored. The Easterling sighed deeply and looked over at Nareke. The Rebel Leader had been listening to everything in silence and she only looked at him now in the same manner, no help at all. It was times like this when Kahilnar wished Alagos were readily available. The shape-shifter would explain this so much better than he ever could... But the task fell to him and he'd have to make do with what he DID know.

"The bond between a dragon and a human is not easy to understand, but it is not a worrisome thing."

Four heads turned to look at the Easterling and Yasyn's eyes narrowed. Even at twelve he had a fierce disposition and a sharp mind that did not accept tricks or sidestepping with grace. "What bond?"

Kahilnar ran a hand through his black hair, starting toward Rapidwater and Eleem, the other four princes' following. Maybe he should not have said such a thing so bluntly, but there was really no other way to go about it in his mind. That was probably something he'd have to work on, but right now, on the brink of war...there was little time to perfect the art of delicacy. Sharpmist rumbled in amusement for that thought and she didn't move to follow him but her body was coiled to spring into action the moment she might be needed. As a battle dragoness, she could appear perfectly relaxed while at the same time radiating an overwhelming amount of energy.

"It is called Rishten. It happens when a dragon connects mentally and spiritually to a human or an elf and in rarer cases, one of the Maiar. Sharpmist is Rishten to me and it would seem Rapidwater has become Rishten to Eleem." Kahilnar's green eyes were sharp when they glanced into the startled ones of the younger princes'. He knew already the protests that would arise, the same he'd given when he'd bonded. "It is not something that can be torn asunder, nor can it be stopped. It is already done and it will not harm your sister. Rapidwater will protect her with his life and he will never betray her."

The Easterling looked up at the dragon in question, the creature having been listening to the conversation as they came closer. Rapidwater was a young dragon, but already Kahilnar could see the protective fire in those light blue eyes, the spirit of the Rishten kindled in the Rovin's heart. "I have told these boys you would never betray the child that has bonded to you. Will you?"

Rapidwater growled, wrapping his tail even more securely around the little girl he held close to his side. "I would sooner die of torture." The water dragon looked over at Zaid, Atarn, Yasyn and Kasid, giving them a fierce glare of warning. "I will not let her go." He could sense the threat the brother's might represent and through him, young as she was, so could Eleem. Kahilnar was grateful he did not have to translate words between the two groups as it would appear that Rapidwater had a grasp of Rhûnic that Sharpmist had never cared to learn.

"He's mine!" The small and sudden voice, as fierce as the dragon was, spoke up and the four brothers blinked in surprise at their sister, any words they might have been prepared to say fleeing from their minds. Sweet, innocent, timid little Eleem was...yelling at them? The startled expression on their face made their little sister grin and start giggling as she snuggled further into Rapidwater's hold, peeking at them from over the dragon's blue-green scales. "Can I keep him? Please?"

Zaid opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking from his sister's pleading eyes, somehow both determined and innocent all at once and then the dragon's eyes, completely stubborn and the young prince could only close his own eyes and shake his head wearily. It had been a few too long days... "Yes, Eleem, you can keep him." What else was he going to tell the little girl? She'd had so much taken from her recently, so much fear and uncertainty and sadness. If by some bizarre turn of events a Rovin made her happy and said Rovin was loyal to his sister...who was he to say no? He didn't even understand this! Weren't dragons supposed to be evil? And yet the King he'd just sworn his allegiance to had already professed that HE had a dragon, as well...and that there was no way to reverse this process. Zaid wasn't sure why he believed that so readily, but he did.

There was a lot he needed to learn apparently.

"I will get used to this?" It was not a question asked by a prince, but by a young boy who was in way over his head, doubtful. This time Nareke, still listening, laughed outright and just like that the serious atmosphere evaporated even as she walked over. "Yes, young prince, you will. Now let's get you and your siblings a place to sleep and something to eat."

The Rebel Leader met Kahilnar's eyes then and despite their disagreements and the mild hostility they still felt for each other, there was almost something like approval in Nareke's hazel gaze and she smiled just a little before taking over the royal family of Ar-Hihn, ushering them and Rapidwater away. They'd be given a tent to stay in and the situation of the Rebels explained to them today or tomorrow when they wished it. They'd be provided with food and clothing, healing, whatever they needed that the Rebels had the ability to give.

As the small group left, Kahilnar was more than sure that he saw the Ranger Thalbor move away from the crowd and toward Nareke. The Easterling smiled slightly, thinking about the implication of Thalbor showing such interests in his sister. He'd have to talk to Alagos about that...find a way to make the Ranger just a little nervous about eventually asking for a blessing. It could be fun... After all, he planned on doing the same thing for Amr...he had to make it fair, right?

The Prince shook his head at the thought, still smiling and looked over the crowds starting to disperse. Kahilnar felt like he'd passed a test of some sort as he watched them head to their respective work and perhaps he had. He now had the future King of Ar-Hihn's loyalty. That had to be a good thing. The Easterling turned back to Sharpmist and the dragoness' tipped her large white head, looking him over with an unreadable expression. Her mind was clouded from Kahilnar, too, and that instantly made him wary as he watched the large white creature. He crossed his arms defensively.

**"What?"**

**"Now, you see what happens when you don't wear a shirt?"**

The Prince couldn't even find it in himself to blush, only deciding to glare at the dragoness and speaking to her through slightly bared teeth. _"That had nothing to do with any of this."_ Sharpmist rumbled deep in her chest and bared her fangs back at her bonded, bringing her nose down to his level and her rough scales brushed his chest. **"Hmm...I'm not so sure that's true."** Even the tone of the dragoness' growl was full of sass and almost coy in a way, sending a shiver streaking up the Easterling's spine and warmth to spread over his skin.

Kahilnar groaned in exasperation, dropping his forehead to her nose and sighing in defeat. If this is what happened after one told a female...scratch that. If this is what happened when one one told _Sharpmist_ they loved her he had to wonder if it was worth it! One green eyes peeked open to look into a red one. _"If I were to say I give up, would you stop talking?"_

The dragoness chuckled and Kahilnar couldn't help smiling slightly as the vibrations shook his entire body where it leaned against Sharpmist's white scales. The dragoness blew a light cloud of smoke and a tongue of fire flickered from her mouth to wrap around his torso for a moment, repelled by the Easterling's water gift, coating his skin in a layer of water.

**"No."**

"**Just thought I'd ask."** The Easterling sighed again and pushed away from Sharpmist's nose even as his skin started to dry, more than used to her flames now and hardly noticing it. He looked around, noting that people were starting to get to work and dawn was truly creeping over the red mountains, casting them in a rather beautiful glow.

_"Come on, Rovina, the day starts."_

This time it was Sharpmist who sighed heavily, grumbling under her breath even as she followed Kahilnar who easily ignored her.

* * *

Alagos woke to his gift raging through his head in a way it had not done in a good while. The shape-shifter bolted up on to his hands and knees, but didn't get further than that as his breath hissed between his clenched teeth and his body warned him that he'd better not push it further right now. Another wave of voices, information slammed over his mind then and a scream of pain ripped at the white-haired male's throat, but made no sound at all, only producing more pain and blood that he started to cough up. Alagos attempted to breathe properly as he gripped his head in shaking hands, his body curled to try and escape the pain, his amber eyes clouding completely over as the words continued to shriek at him, pulling him away from reality...

_"The five royal children of Ar-Hihn "Zaid, Yasyn, Atarn, Kasid, Eleem" have arrived in the Rebel Home. The Crown Prince has pledged his loyalty to the Prince of Rhûn. Princess Eleem bonds with the water dragon "Rapidwater" and this is warily accepted by her brothers."_

_"The Eldanar__ë_ starts to gather the dwarves to Minas Tirith, discussing plans for the dragon city of Kaleilorin in Gondor. Morroch "the Tyshayn, shape-shifter dragon" and his mate "Freewalker, knowledge dragoness" leave Gondor to journey to Rivendell. They go to oversee for a time the coming of dragons to the former elven haven."

_"The Maia "__Ñaltanárë_" completes her training with the Dark Dragon "Onyxtalon" and sends him to lead the fell creatures to the plains. She plots in secret a plan against...against..." The words grew fuzzy and jumbled and Alagos' sight of the Maia was obscured as her dark eyes seemed to meet his own. Deep in his mind, he felt her power stir, rising, ready to attack...before snarling teeth and a fierce roar-like growl pushed the Maia back. Liska. The Vultsi could not hold back HIS power, but she could hold back Ñaltanárë's and Alagos was grateful for it as his gift pulled him away, dragging him deeper, the voices unwilling to release him.

_"The Prince of Al-Salyha "Sacalnun", his wife "Suhayra" and the wives of King Diraron "Mawiyah, Firyal" journey in secret through the Orocarni toward the Rebel Home."_

_"The King of Ak-Jnab "Mikal", his wife "Sajara" and his son "Tahir" wait on the plains of Vintael with three thousand tribal fighters. They can not return home, nor can they move forward. They must wait for the Prince of the Four Kings. This is the will of Eru Ilúvatar."_

_"The King of Ab-Gribyl "Ruumano", his wives "Zahre, Celepina", his sons "Emirin, Rabim, Ihsan" and his daughter "Telhia" travel on the plains of Vintael, moving ever closer to the King of Ak-Jnab's location. They travel with four hundred soldiers from Ab-Gribyl. They are not permitted to turn back home and must continue forward until they meet the Prince of the Four Kings. This is the will of Eru Ilúvatar."_

_"The Lord of Ak-Jnab, of the Family of Khand "Ramlayon", his wife "Veranesa", his son "Zakasad" and his daughter "Farasa" journey on the plains of Vintael toward the King of Ak-Jnab's location. The Lord of Ak-Jnab, though he is surrounded by one thousand men, is cautious in his approach, but he and his family are not permitted to turn back toward their home and are only permitted to continue forward until they come upon the Prince of the Four Kings. This is the will of Eru Ilúvatar."_

_"The Haize Pyak "Kisor, Lih, Jevin, Kyan, Zala, Zaraen, Dashira, Kalla, Niiso" answers the Necib Pyak's "Sirhaan, Zehavi, Tala, Raniso, Arnou, Liekos, Tasrod, Shyel, Itessi, Liska" summons to join the war. The Haize Pyak have passed the Ered Aearon west of the Sea of Rhûn. They travel with haste toward the Orocarni."_

_"The Celd Pyak "Benos, Vesah, Seren, Cii, Etem, Aradi, Dryn, Miita" answers the Necib Pyak's summons to join the war. The Vultsi journey through Emyn Muil, their steps like the wind over the treacherous rocks as they run toward Rhûn."_

_"The Dark Lord of Rhûn "Kilicar" prepares his army to march within the week. His Sertek army has grown to overwhelming numbers and their bodies obscure the ground from sight. They trample and kill all in their path. War has begun in Rhûn."_

The voices started to taper off, fading away enough for Alagos to push them back completely and he felt himself released from his own mind. He came back to awareness struggling to breathe for the blood deep in his throat and started to cough, disoriented as he tried to make his mind work. Sure and soothing hands helped him swiftly and the shape-shifter was soon on his side, coughing up the blood. His breathing started to grow easier after a time and Alagos was now aware enough to know that the fingers that ran through his hair belonged to his wife. The voice that was starting to make sense in his ringing ears was Gweltari's as well and he let it calm his trembling body.

He was safe.

_"Shh, relax, my shape-shifter. Relax, love."_ Gweltari said the words softly, knowing better than to say everything was fine when she didn't know if it was. She knew what Alagos had experienced had not been a nightmare. She'd felt his power running rampant through his mind and for the first time in a long time she'd been unable to harness it quickly. It was something the ranger woman had feared would happen over time. The shape-shifter's gift was powerful, more powerful than anyone could properly comprehend, even Alagos himself. It's depth could not be tapped into and it was a learning power. It wanted to be heard and it found ways to get past any defense set up against it.

Truth be told, Gweltari was scared she wouldn't be able to control it much longer for her bonded. She'd run into the tent when she'd first felt it, but had been unable to draw Alagos back out of his mind and seeing him like that, so panicked...it tore at her heart. All the ranger woman could do now, though, was calm him, listen to what he'd learned, what he'd seen.

Her fingers continued to run through the white hair she loved so much, frowning in distaste at the blood flecked in it, vividly red, but not upset with the shape-shifter himself and her voice saying as much, soft and quiet. He had to have a horrible headache.

_"Alagos?"_

A shiver answered her query and then a raspy voice - even mentally - came into her mind.** "I'm fine, Nahisya. It...it was just information."** Alagos felt Gweltari stiffen next to him and then heard her breathe in deeply, trying to let go of that tension for his sake. He could tell her words were carefully said, he could feel the anger whirling around in her mind. She could not hide it from him and Alagos disliked greatly that his gift made her so unhappy most of the time. It was not something he could help and it never would be.

_"Was it useful?"_

**"Yes."**

Gweltari closed her eyes, knowing she'd made him wary of saying anything further. The ranger woman stayed quiet for a long moment before speaking again, doing what was best for her bonded. She could not listen to what he'd discovered without remembering how much it pained him to hear it from his gift, not right now when it had just happened. But he needed to speak of it... _"Perhaps you should talk to Kahilnar about what you heard."_

Alagos turned his head, his amber eyes both surprised and hesitant at the same time. He wanted that, it would be easier, but...he didn't want to hurt Gweltari by going to someone else. His wife chuckled, hearing his thoughts easily and she brushed the hair from his eyes, smiling down into them, completely understanding. _"I am not upset with you, Alagos. I have told you I would rather you speak to Kahilnar than not speak at all. I can not remain calm when I think of you being hurt, not when I can not stop it in any way and we both know this. Tell me what you need to when you come back and I am better able to hear it properly."_

The shape-shifter smiled at her words and reached up, brushing his fingers down Gweltari's cheek with a light touch. He didn't deserve her, at all. He didn't deserve someone so perfect and loving. He didn't deserve someone who would put up with all of this, with all of his problems and at the end of the day would still say she wanted to be with him, that he made her happy. And yet, that was exactly what he'd gotten in Gweltari. It still amazed him. SHE amazed him. **"I love you."** It was a raspy whisper in her mind and green-gray eyes held amber ones with a fondness in them that was both love, friendship and yet something stronger all combined. _"I love you, too. Now come, let's get you cleaned up, love."_

Alagos nodded and looked around him, realizing that blood spotted all the bedding and bigger puddles of it decorated the ground beside the bedrolls. The shape-shifter grimaced and swallowed gingerly, wishing he hadn't as he started coughing again and his hand came away speckled with more blood. His throat felt like it was on fire and his head pounded like dwarves had set up residence. It took effort to mind-speak and the thought of moving made him want to lay down and just go back to sleep, slip back into darkness...

_"Alagos!"_

The white-haired male jerked back to awareness, realizing Gweltari had been saying his name more than once now and she looked scared, kneeling in front of him, cleaning forgotten. Her hand felt his forehead and the shape-shifter took her wrist gently, shaking his head as much to clear it as to tell her that her action was unnecessary. **"I'm fine. The desire to sleep is common after a surge of power. I'm fine, Nahisya, I promise.**" He added the last bit for the skeptical look she gave him and allowed his bonded to slip her mind into his own without resistance, letting her search and reassure herself that he was WAS all right. And he was. He just needed to get cleaned up, shift to heal his throat again and start moving so he'd stay awake. This was better than other times when his gift had 'attacked' him. At least he COULD stay awake...

Gweltari eventually sat back again and sighed, casting her shape-shifter a halfhearted glare when he smiled at her, almost cheeky and yet sheepish all at once in the expression. She resisted the urge to smile back into those dancing amber eyes and stood, letting her trust in him drain away the tension and fear in her. _"Fine. You're fine, now go and find Kahilnar."_ She pointed to the tent opening, almost commanding him to leave, but Alagos only rose - she noted he was more shaky then he'd let on but she said nothing - and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

**"I am sorry for scaring you."** Alagos felt Gweltari sigh against him, felt the noticeably large swell of her stomach safely nestled between their bodies and he truly was sorry he had caused her to worry. She already had enough reason to worry and to fear without him adding to it. He always added to it...

_"Stop thinking that way."_ It was a quiet reprimand and the shape-shifter blinked down into the fierce green-gray eyes that seared into his amber ones. Gweltari shook her head and lifted her hand to palm his cheek. Alagos leaned into the touch without conscious thought and a smile danced at the ranger woman's lips as she noted once more how wild her husband really was. He controlled it well, but not well enough that she did not see it in all the little gestures he did. _"You scare me too often, Alagos, but only because I love you too much to bear the thought of losing you."_

The ranger woman slipped her hand behind his head, pulling it down to her level so that her lips brushed his ear and he heard her whisper clearly. _"Stay safe for me, my shape-shifter."_ Gweltari moved her head and Alagos' breath hitched as her lips brushed in a kiss against the skin of his neck, the pressure point there, an intimate action only done between mates. Her green-gray eyes met his slightly glazed amber again and Gweltari's lips curved into a knowing smile that he thought suited her face wonderfully.

_"Stay safe."_ she repeated before kissing him and despite the pain in his throat and the headache that hammered through his skull, Alagos relaxed into the feeling of Gweltari's mouth on his own and her body safely in his arms. He knew all too soon that it would change, that they'd be fighting and in danger...and this memory would be a happy one, but distant in that present. He would cherish it now all the more for that reason.

Gweltari was smiling when she pulled back - when he let her pull back - but her cheeks were flushed too and she laughed as Alagos grinned, shoving him away lightly. _"Go, you rogue. I have work to do, now go!"_

Alagos raised a brow. **"I should not help you?"** It was him, after all, who'd made the mess. His wife only shook her head, though, pointing to the opening again. _"No! You will be a more a distraction than a help!"_ Alagos grinned, knowing that statement was more than true as he looked at Gweltari and it was with some effort that he made himself leave, ducking the cloth the ranger woman tossed at him playfully as he did so.

The curly-haired woman hugged herself happily and shook her head as she watched the white-haired male disappear, hearing clearly his laughter in her mind. It was a sound SHE would always cherish greatly.

* * *

Alagos knew he would never be fully comfortable around humans, but as he walked amongst them, he was grateful that a few months with the Rebels had done wonders for his distrust of them. Oh, he'd never want to be alone with them without someone he knew close by and he still wouldn't allow any but a selected few to get close to him, physically or mentally, but he could tolerate them and that was progress. He could walk through the tents and training areas, through small crowds of children without feeling like he was going to be attacked at any moment. It was a blessing and he'd take it.

He still attracted stares, but they were more familiar now, friendly rather than cautious and interested. His coloring was a novelty for these people, even after seeing so much change in their land in so short a time and the fact that a large wolf trailed him wherever he went was a cause for watching as well. Alagos didn't let it bother him anymore, though, he was happier when he came to the foot of a familiar mountain and started to climb away from the camps below.

His gift had already told him where the one he sought for was. It would seem that Kahilnar wanted some quiet as well and Alagos was sure he knew why. The shape-shifter soon came upon the Easterling and Sharpmist on the ledge that seemed to have become their own and the dragoness noticed Alagos first. Her red eyes narrowed as she looked him over, her nostrils flaring. He'd shifted before walking through the camps, but dragons could smell blood on another dragon even after as much as three shifts and battle dragons could sense it even after five shifts.

**"What happened?"** Sharpmist growled it into his mind, her voice loud as it reverberated through his skull and Alagos hissed between his teeth, glaring at the white dragoness as he mentally snapped back at her. **"I tore my throat. Would you quiet down!"**

Sharpmist pulled her head back slightly, genuinely surprised by the fierceness of his reply and Alagos rubbed his temples, dreading having to use so much mind-speech, but knowing it was necessary and when Kahilnar, now aware that the shape-shifter was present, touched his mind to Alagos' hesitantly, the white-haired male let the Easterling in enough to communicate.

**"What happened?"** Kahilnar's question echoed Sharpmist's own, but unlike the battle dragoness, Kahilnar knew enough to keep his voice low and the pressure he exerted on the words to a minimum. Alagos appreciated it as he gave the Prince a wry smile and settled himself on the red stone ledge, leaning back against the mountain itself. He didn't think he was up for sitting near the ledge like Kahilnar was doing. He was actually afraid he'd fall asleep and fall straight off the mountain. If the landing didn't kill him, Gweltari surely would for being so reckless. Better just to avoid the entire situation and stay away from the open air.

**"My gift woke me rather unpleasantly."**

Kahilnar frowned, standing from his perch at the ledge and moving closer to his friend, sitting not on the ground, but on Sharpmist's tail which she grudgingly deigned to keep still for him for the time being. The battle dragoness remained quiet as she watched the two males, knowing it was the only way she was going to be included in the conversation. Alagos had gotten stronger with his mind-speech and could now transmit to two people if one of them was quiet. If both people talked at once, the connection was broken, but she could listen in on what the shape-shifter was saying and Kahilnar easily opened his mind to her and she was privy to his responses as well. It was a fragile three-way conversation, but it worked as long as everyone did as they were supposed to. And right now, Sharpmist's part was to stay quiet and much as she didn't really like that, she'd do so to figure out what was going on.

**"Have you seen Daerhael?"** Kahilnar could see the effort it took for Alagos to even speak mentally and the Easterling knew the shape-shifter well enough to read between the lines and understand what had probably happened if Alagos' gift had 'attacked' him. He'd been in the other male's mind, he knew how brutal Alagos' power could be, how painful and he'd seen how it affected the white-haired male physically often enough to grasp what he was not being told about that morning.

The shape-shifter only shook his head, though, his fingers brushing the two scars on his throat. **"No. I shifted and it's healed. The headache will pass, but I need to tell you what I heard."**

**"The Northerner know you are here?"**

Alagos smiled a little and raised a brow.** "Do you think I would be here if she didn't?"**

Kahilnar's green eyes glittered with humor. **"Yes. And I don't want to be at the end of one of her lectures so I thought it safer to ask."**

**"Fair enough."**

Kahilnar heard Sharpmist snicker softly in his head and cast the dragoness a look, but didn't say anything. He was not going to go back on that statement. Gweltari had always been a person he was wary around even if they got along well enough by this point. He was not...intimidated or even scared of her, but he KNEW how powerful she really was, what she could do with her power and without it. Under the beauty and humor, there was simmering fury that was hard to match, a fierce protectiveness that was not to be taken lightly and a mind that was sharper than a steel trap. Kahilnar looked at it this way: anyone powerful, stubborn enough, patient enough and wise enough to match Alagos was someone to be respected and not trifled with. He'd know that the first day in Gondor.

The Easterling shook the distracting thoughts away and focused once more on the shape-shifter before him. Alagos looked like he wanted to sleep, his amber eyes staring with an almost glazed expression out into the distance and Kahilnar knew instinctively not to let the other male do so. He made his mental voice slightly sharper than it needed to be just to gain the shape-shifter attention. **"What do you need to tell me?"**

The white-haired male started as if shaken and then closed his eyes briefly in what looked to be a silent groan, running his hand through his white hair and then opening clearer amber eyes again, making himself focus. **"Ñaltanárë has completed the Dark Dragon's training and Kilicar is going to march his army toward the plains this week. It is time for us to move as well."**

The news was met with silence and Alagos watched Kahilnar absorb the information. The Easterling's green eyes flickered through a wide range of emotions, but none of them were fear. He was not afraid of battle. He just...all these people. The Prince glanced back at the ledge, knowing what the valley would look like. He came up here every night with Sharpmist and looked at the camps below, the armies and dragons, Tsubasa...all these species coming together to fight an enemy that might very well annihilate them all. And he was to lead them.

That thought still scared him. Battle and even leading a battle...that didn't worry him. Leading in times of peace or in the aftermath of defeat? That was not something he was prepared for or at least he did not feel as if he was prepared for it. But there really wasn't much time to think about it anymore, was there? A week to march and most of those days they WOULD be marching out to war. There was no more time to really think about this anymore. It was already upon them.

Kahilnar sighed and finally looked back at Alagos to see the shape-shifter alert and watching him. While the Easterling was grateful Alagos hadn't gone to sleep, he wished that the other male would not look at him so, like he had faith in Kahilnar's abilities and no doubt whatsoever. It was...nerve-wracking.

**"Was there anything else?"** Did he really want to know if there was? Too late, Alagos was talking, but the shape-shifter looked more pleased than anything, so maybe it was good news...

**"Sacalnun, Suhayra, Mawiyah and Firyal are coming here. We should meet them in the passes as we travel toward the plains."**

Well that was surprising! Kahilnar blinked, starting to smile at the thought of his brother and the two 'mother' figures in his life. It would be good to see the women again and he felt relieved knowing they'd finally be safe - and he wanted to meet this Suhayra who'd so changed his brother. It was a strange feeling, though, wanting to see the other male. So far, the family he could trust had been his sisters, but Sacalnun had proven he was different now and out of all his brothers, Sacalnun had been the one who hadn't outright shown hate toward Kahilnar. Now the thought that he'd see his half-brother again filled Kahilnar with a hope and a happiness he'd not been expecting. Sharpmist could feel it from him clearly and the dragoness tilted her head, bringing it around slightly to look at him and the Easterling couldn't help smiling wider.

_"I won't have to roast this sibling?"_ It was said only partly in jest, but Kahilnar chuckled anyway which seemed to please Sharpmist greatly, though, she tried not to show it. Still, the glitter in her red eyes and the rumble, almost like a purr, in her chest were hard to miss.

_"No! Sacalnun, he's the one who helped the twins and I get Alagos out of the Tunnels. He is...a brother."_ Kahilnar could really think of no other way to describe it. Sacalnun had never really been his friend or a confidante, but...there had been respect there and when Kahilnar had needed it most, the other Prince had stepped up and done the right thing, like a brother would.

It was enough for Kahilnar and because it was enough for him, Sharpmist would accept it, too...but only after she'd tested Sacalnun for herself of course.

Alagos was smiling by this point, too and he seemed more relaxed, his head not pounding quiet so fiercely anymore. Still, he kept his movements to a minimum and continued to alternately rub his temples gently and then the back of his neck, continuing to speak once more. **"The Vultsi-"** The shape-shifter stopped, glaring at Sharpmist as she started to growl and amber eyes bore into red for a tense minute before the dragoness snarled softly, but backed down. It was testament to how much Sharpmist had grown that she could do so, that she could admit a temporary defeat when all she wanted to do was argue.

Kahilnar let the two work it out themselves and only looked away from Sharpmist when Alagos started speaking again. **"The Haize Pyak is in Rhûn. We will meet them on the plains and the Celd Pyak travels from Rohan so they only now cross the Emyn Muil, but they are coming, too and should be here within a few days. They've answered the Necib Pyak's summons."**

_"Good."_ Kahilnar breathed it in relief and Alagos could agree in a way, but in more ways he was thinking along different lines of thought. To have three packs of Vultsi in one place, a place dragons would be too...could be interesting. And if he were to call the Tusara Pyak, there could be the problem of having two packs - Necib and Tusara - that didn't get along well, too. The Vultsi were unpredictable creatures and even with Maltasercë keeping them in line...there could be problems, fights. It was a risk, it seemed, they would have to take, though.

Alagos sighed, not liking the option all that much, but more than used to having to pick the least evil choice out of a multitude of unpleasant ones. The shape-shifter stood, suddenly needing to move and Kahilnar did as well, both of them moving to the ledge and standing, shoulder to shoulder, as they looked out at the Rebel Home and then to the mountains beyond. Baya and Bryn were a constant shadow, a friendly one, but also reminders of what lay beyond; the rest of Rhûn, a land they were attempting to liberate.

**"I will call the Tusara Pyak."**

Kahilnar glanced at Alagos, noting the shadowed look in the shape-shifter's amber eyes. _"You hesitate to do so. Why?"_

**"The last time the Dragons and the Vultsi fought in the same battle, it was against each other and the hostility that was felt then has not abated greatly since that time."**

**"You fear the Vultsi will turn on the dragons in the midst of the battle?"**

Amber eyes met green ones, brutally honest and not withholding the blow the truth would give. **"I fear that the Dragons will turn on the wolves just as much as I fear the Vultsi could do the same. Neither race is exempt from this suspicion, Kahilnar."** The shape-shifter glanced back at Sharpmist and Kahilnar did the same, not wanting to believe such a thing of the race he was coming to accept and love, but the indecision in Sharpmist's eyes made green ones widen.

_"Sharp! You will do no such thing!"_

_"They can't be trusted, Miharq."_

_"I asked them to fight! They would not have done so if I had not asked, Rovina! You would make me a traitor to a race that would ally themselves to us when we need the help most desperately!"_ To say Kahilnar was angry would have been an understatement. He was livid and Sharpmist wanted to snap back at him, her own anger rising to match his own in challenge, but stronger than her stubborn mind was her stubborn heart and it told her in no uncertain words that she was WRONG to even THINK of betraying her mate and bonded in this way.

And then there was that Voice, deep inside, that was merely frowning at her in disapproval and the dragoness growled, uncertain and not liking it. She wouldn't look into Kahilnar's eyes, but the Easterling was not going to let her off that easily, not until he got an answer from her either way. _"I know you dislike them greatly, Rovina, but this is beneath you. You are not a Dark Dragon and your heart is not steeped in shadow."_

The Easterling was directly before the white creature now and he placed his hands on her scales, on her nose. _"Sharp, look at me." _His voice was soft but commanding. He spoke to Sharpmist as an equal, as if he were a dragon himself and she was incapable of hurting him. It was that confidence and the complete trust and surety in the action that finally made the dragoness do as he said. Red eyes met green ones and the acquiesce in her eyes made Kahilnar smile. It wasn't a gloating look or a triumphant one, but something warm and proud.

Sharpmist glared at him. **"I hate you."**

The Easterling's smile only widened for he'd heard in the deepest corners of her mind what she'd really meant by the words, what she would not say out loud but what he could feel with each breath that ran through her great body, with every growl she aimed at him.** "I hate you, too. Thank you."**

The dragoness snorted smoke at him, but an understanding had been reached. For his sake, she would do the right thing and not turn on the Vultsi, not even if they decided to do just that. She would stand beside her mate and honor his agreement with the wolves, much as she didn't like it.

Kahilnar could accept her grudging promise and he turned back to Alagos who'd remained quiet through the whole scene, unable to leave, but trying not to intervene. Now the shape-shifter spoke again, though, like he'd not been interrupted at all and Kahilnar was grateful for it...or at least the Easterling thought he was...until the white-haired male actually started explaining what he'd heard from his gift next.

**"King Mikal of Ak-Jnab, King Ruumano of Ab-Gribyl and Lord Ramlayon of Ak-Jnab are journeying to meet with you, along with all the members of their families."**

Kahilnar's eyes widened immediately in shock.** "What!"**

Alagos didn't answer the immediate question, a smile dancing at his lips as he continued to speak as if he hadn't been interrupted and Kahilnar wanted to reach over and smack the shape-shifter. He wouldn't, but oh, it was tempting! **"King Mikal already waits on the plains of Vintael with five thousand tribal fighters. King Ruumano still travels across the plains toward King Mikal, moving with four hundred soldiers from Ab-Gribyl. Lord Ramlayon also approaches King Mikal's location, but he is much more cautious in this than King Ruumano is. Lord Ramlayon brings with him two thousand men."**

The Easterling stared at his friend in complete shock, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that three leaders were all traveling to the same destination to meet with HIM. And in the middle of a war, a war that was going to break out within the week. Why were they coming NOW of all times? **"I don't...why now? What in Arda would possess them to gather now!"**

Kahilnar saw that smile twitch at Alagos' lips again and growled warningly at the shape-shifter. **"Alagos..."**

A white brow rose. **"What? Can you not guess for yourself?"**

This time Kahilnar did reach out to smack the white-haired male and Alagos grinned, ducking the halfhearted strike and speaking. Tormenting Kahilnar was entertaining, but he knew that he DID need to tell the Easterling and besides, his headache was fading, but it wasn't gone yet and getting smacked on the head would not make things any better. **"Eru commands it of them, Kahil. I don't know how it is being accomplished, but He will not let them turn aside from this command. You must meet with them."**

Kahilnar stared at the shape-shifter for a long moment before looking away without speaking, out at the valley again. His mind was in a whirl with thoughts. So far, he'd led without really leading...not truly. It had been spoken of - him becoming the King of Rhûn and Zaid had pledged loyalty to him just that morning, but...to speak of such things with ALL the current rulers of the Kingdoms of Rhûn? Could he DO that?

**"How am I going to convince these people to follow me, Alagos? Zaid came to me willingly, I didn't even expect it!"** Kahilnar knew Alagos would know about that morning. He couldn't imagine the shape-shifter NOT knowing and he knew his outburst would not be unexpected. His panic would be expected by his friend and Kahilnar felt he had the right to his worry. These were KINGS he had to convince to follow him! He was only a Prince...a disgraced Prince leading a band of Rebels. Granted, there were a LOT of Rebels and the kingdom of Harad was on his side, but still...

He knew Alagos would probably say something to encourage him, but even knowing that, the shape-shifter's response startled the Easterling. It was calm and sure and the shape-shifter didn't seem worried at all, but rather almost amused. **"You won't have to convince anyone of anything on your own, Kahil. You didn't have to do anything by yourself to convince these people, you won't have to do it with the Kings and their families either."**

**"You can't see the future, Alagos. You can't promise that."** Kahilnar wasn't sure why he argued. Alagos had yet to be wrong about anything he'd said regarding this war, regarding the Easterling himself...but somehow this seemed too big, too fantastic for the Prince to just accept his friend's word on it. He felt like he needed some kind of proof or tangible assurance that this was going to work out and work out well.

Amber eyes turned to meet green ones and despite the smile on Alagos' face, his voice was entirely serious. **"Can't I promise such a thing?"** He didn't wait for a response from Kahilnar and the Easterling was glad for he had none, unsure what to say to that in the face of his friend's confidence. He didn't know how Alagos could be so...sure, so without doubt that Kahilnar was the right person for this task, that he was worthy of the effort Alagos had put into him. **"Eru made you to be who you are, Kahilnar. He created you to lead this land, these people. You are obeying him in this and you have been for months now. He won't forsake you when you are this close to achieving the task he's set before you."**

There was a moment of quiet before Alagos spoke again, setting his hand on Kahilnar's shoulder and gripping it firmly. **"You _are_ Eru's chosen King and whether or not anyone wants to believe that to be true is irrelevant. It does not change anything."**

That elicited a small smile from Kahilnar and he raised a brow at the shape-shifter, starting to grow less stressed and more amused himself by Alagos' sureness about the whole situation. **"You need people to lead if you want to be a King, Okahk."** he pointed out and Alagos grinned, moving his hand away from Kahilnar's shoulder and sweeping it out to encompass the whole valley.

**"True enough, but you have these people, Kahilnar. It is a start and Eru will only multiply it. Trust me, you will not have to convince these Kings of anything on your own. Be open to what Eru tells you to do and let Him handle the rest."**

The Easterling sighed, shaking his head, but deep inside he wanted to believe. Deep inside he wanted to trust that it would be as easy as Alagos claimed. Part of him...thought the white-haired male was right. So far all he'd had to do was follow whatever instructions Eru gave and things fell in line, into place as if they were meant to be that way. But a bigger part of him was struggling not to tell his friend that he was crazy and that it wasn't going to be that simple. Kahilnar said nothing of the sort. He needed to have faith, no matter how faithless the situation looked.

His green eyes glanced back at Sharpmist to see the battle dragoness looking back at him with fierce and yet strangely encouraging red eyes. She believed in him, believed he could do it and Kahilnar had no doubt that when the time came, she'd defend him against anyone. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if her presence was only going to complicate everything with his kin. Truthfully...he didn't really care if it did. Sharpmist was his and he was hers. Nothing was changing that.

Still...it probably would complicate things.

**"Obey Eru...that is easier thought and said than done, Alagos."**

Kahilnar said it quietly, accepting even as he sounded weary and Alagos looked over at him, a half-smile on his face, but understanding in his eyes, too. The shape-shifter's mental voice was as equally quiet as the Easterling's.

**"I know."**

He knew it was hard, but he also knew Kahilnar could do this. Eru had called the Easterling and that was all that needed to be said. Everything would work out because Kahilnar had been called and the Prince had answered that call. Everything had just started going forward from there and it wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

_That night..._

* * *

The camp was still alive with noise, something that sounded strange to Gweltari even as she knew the reason for it. By now, late as it was, the Rebels should have settled, little sound detectable unless one listened for it. The cry of a baby, the clinking of metal, the wind and snorts of horses, the rumbling sound of sleeping dragons in the distance, a howl from a wolf or perhaps even a Vultsi...those were usual night sounds, but this... Metal clanked and horses neighed, talking was a constant buzz and the tent walls were aglow with the light from torches outside, providing light. Wagon wheels creaked and the sound of swords being sharpened, hammers falling on hot metal in the smithies were as alive as they were in the daytime.

The Rebels were making their last marching preparations. Alagos and Kahilnar had gone to the other leaders and commanders, and the announcement had been made late that afternoon to the rest of the valley. The war was nearly upon them on a grand scale. It was time to leave the safety of the mountains and venture onto the real battle-lines.

The ranger woman was unsure what she felt about all of it. Her initial reaction had been some excitement, a flutter of anticipation - not for the idea of having to kill or being in danger, but for the chance to be DOING something again! Alagos had rubbed off on her just as much as she'd changed him. She'd always been a Ranger, liking to move and be on a task, but that desire had increased even more now that she was bonded and mated to Alagos. He was a wanderer and had been since he was young. He didn't like staying in one place for long and now, she wasn't all that content with it either.

Now, though, now that she'd had some time to think about everything, about what this battle would be like...Gweltari was plagued with doubt. She stopped folding the clothes she was packing and set the shirt down, looking down at her hands tangled in the fabric for a long moment before she let it go entirely, placing a hand on her swollen stomach instead. She could feel the life within her. It wasn't just the knowing that there was a baby growing inside her body, it was more than that. Her gift could FEEL the child, could feel when it felt fear or sleepiness or when it was awake and alert. It had only really started to get her attention within the last few days, but Gweltari knew now that she'd been feeling it for a while.

When she would spar or when she was startled, the baby picked up on her emotions and mirrored them in some way or another. When she was active, the child usually was, too. When she was agitated, so was the baby. Her son knew her and she was starting to understand him more and more and with that understanding came worry and uncertainty she could not help.

Gweltari sighed slowly as she sat down on a crate, glad she was alone in the tent as she lifted her shirt and laid her hands against her stomach, looking down at the visible evidence of life inside her. Was she being selfish, wanting to go and fight? Was she putting her son, Alagos' son in unnecessary danger? She had always dreamed of having children, of being mother despite how nervous it made her to actually think of doing the job, but Alagos...he'd never dreamed of this. She knew his heart, she knew his mind and his memories.

He'd never thought anyone would care for him, love him. He'd never thought to have children and the ranger woman KNEW what a blessing, surprise and gift this little boy was. She only had to look into her husband's eyes, his face when he looked down at her stomach to see how awed and happy he was about this pregnancy. Alagos wanted to be a father just as much as he'd wanted to be a mate to her. There was no comparing the two. When Alagos gave his heart into something, he gave it fully and this child had his heart just as much as she did, just in a different way.

And Gweltari knew she was jeopardizing that, for all three of them. She knew the baby would be in danger as would she, but what the ranger woman could not decide was if it was necessary, unavoidable danger. She'd felt all along like she needed to stay with Alagos, to go where he went as much as she could and she'd felt that intense desire ever since he'd come back from Al-Salyha and the tunnels.

But was there HER desire, her fear that if she let him go he'd get hurt again? Or was it deeper than that? Was it a feeling she was supposed to have for a purpose? She didn't know. Thalbor and Taurnar were - and had been - protesting vehemently her choice to go to war, to march out with them. They brought up many good reasons why she should not go, the main reason being her unborn son, but the ranger woman, while she could not refute their arguments, could also not give in to them. It was a difficult struggle, especially when she was unsure of her own choice.

Gweltari closed her green-gray eyes and brushed dark hair behind her ear, keeping one hand securely on her stomach, cradling the life within. _"Well, little fire, what say you? Are you willing to see your first battle so young?"_

_"Perhaps the One better to ask is He who has given you both life."_

The voice startled Gweltari, but the child within her seemed perfectly calm, trusting, relaxing greatly at the sound of the person in the tent. The ranger woman's eyes flew open, but she didn't jump up, somehow knowing to take her cue from her child as she stared at the being in front of her. Its presence seemed to fill the entire tent, but not in a suffocating way. There was just light everywhere it came from the male standing in the center of the little 'home'. Gweltari could not determine what the being really looked like. All she understood was that the person had wings, they were filled with light if not made of it and they were male. And the male was good...not good, but pure. Very pure, but not safe from faults, just less prone to them.

A name floated before Gweltari's mind, a memory not her own, but Alagos' and she decided to test the theory, making her mouth move after a halting moment. _"Gabriel?"_

There was the sound of laughter, deep and rumbling and soothing but full of mirth and the male seemed to shake his head without appearing to move. It was strange, but beautiful in a way Gweltari could not define or explain properly. _"Nay, he is assigned to your husband for this allotted time. I am Astarwë."_

_"You are a winged-Maia?"_

_"That is one of my names, yes."_

Gweltari nodded slowly, thinking she understood, but really only wondering why Astarwë was here at all. Surely she was not so important that Eru would send one of His servants to speak with her! The ranger woman made to stand, her heavier body making it a bit awkward, but the winged-Maia held out a hand, halting her progress. _"Please, stay seated. I have come to alleviate your fears and to bid you speak what is in your heart, Daughter of Eru."_

Green-gray eyes looked intently at the light-being even as Gweltari remained seated like requested. _"Then I would prefer you sit as well. It is only polite that two people talking should both be comfortable."_

More laughter followed her statement, but the woman could not find it offensive for it was pure and light, full of a joy she could feel sweeping over her in gentle waves, calming her heart and lulling the child within her into a peaceful sleep. Astarwë did not answer her words, but only sat...on air, as if there was a perfectly useable seat where he decided to rest. Gweltari stared for a moment and then shook her head, grinning. _"You are much different than Gabriel. Alagos tells me he is much more...serious and intense."_

Astarwë seemed to smile and while Gweltari got the feeling that Gabriel was deeply respected by the other winged-Maia, she also got the impression that harmless and mirthful jokes were often made about the more serious servant of Eru. _"Gabriel takes his assignments very seriously and therefore he is usually given assignments where the human or elf in need is more serious themselves. Eru has assigned me to you for He has seen that we will communicate well."_

Gweltari slouched a bit, shaking her head as awed disbelief ran through her. The Creator had seen fit to find a servant that would be compatible...with HER? She had heard Eru's Voice many times, had felt His Presence, but to send someone...it was an act of love and caring that she found suddenly overwhelming and the ranger woman took a deep breath, realizing she was crying. She wiped away the tears hastily, clearing her throat._ "I am sorry. I am with child and my emotions are...worn."_

_"Be at peace, Daughter of Eru. Not all tears are caused by evil and your heart is understood. Please, speak your fears."_

Astarwë's voice was so understanding, so gentle and compassionate that Gweltari didn't think twice about it as she started to pour everything that had been building up in her out to the winged-Maia, trusting him in the same way she trusted her Creator because it was Eru who had sent His servant to minister to her. She told him about her worry for Alagos. How the shape-shifter had gotten stronger in fighting Ñaltanárë, but how she feared that without Liska, Maltasercë and Sairalassë, Alagos would be overcome. She told Astarwë that she dreaded the day when she could not keep the shape-shifter's gift at bay and how much she disliked the pain it caused her husband. Gweltari spoke of the worry she felt from Alagos himself about the prophecy she'd glimpsed in his mind and how much it troubled her that he was not speaking about it with her.

She spoke of her fear that she'd lose one of her brothers in this war or a close friend. The ranger woman shared her anxieties about not knowing what to do when her son came, about the sadness she felt over the likely possibility that her mother would not be here for the birth, would not be here to help her. She spoke of her fear that her father would not accept her marriage despite his love for her. She spoke of the longing to see the North again and her family, to know what peace felt like and to see Alagos experience it as well.

And last, she spoke of the decision ahead of her and the sick feeling it gave her deep inside to think of making the wrong choice._ "I do not want to put my child in danger, but...I feel I must follow Alagos. I just do not know if that is my desire or a desire placed in me."_

Astarwë did not hesitate to speak into the silence and Gweltari listened intently. So far she had not asked for advice, for her listener to speak. She'd needed to talk and the winged-Maia had been an astute audience, but now it was different and she didn't just need a pair of ears. She needed a messenger.

_"Are you asking for wisdom in making your choice, Daughter of Eru?"_

Gweltari took a deep breath, knowing that if she asked for answers and she received them, the next step would be to obey their directions...and that might be hard depending on what was said. But she wanted an answer and to not be plagued with this worry any longer and so the ranger woman nodded, opening her eyes again, only now realizing she'd closed them. _"I am."_

Astarwë nodded in that strange way again and Gweltari was unsure when the winged-Maia had stood, but she thought it fitting as he spoke, the light rays coming from him intensifying as a Voice seemed to come from the male, the Presence in the tent suddenly more powerful and not Astarwë's own. _"Know, My Daughter, that the desire in your heart is not false. My Son shall need you before the end and I have brought you together for your joy and contentment, but more-so for this approaching hour and place."_

_"Then I am to go?"_ Gweltari breathed the words, feeling like she could barely speak at all and the powerful Voice swept through her like a great wind, strong and yet infinitely gentle and loving. Patient. _"You are to follow the half of your heart that I have given to you. You are to follow your husband. Let no voice turn you aside on to another path. Keep to the straight road I have set before you and it will go well for you."_

_"And my son?"_ The ranger woman kept her hand over her stomach protectively, but in a moment thought the gesture silly as warmth curled through her, into her middle and she felt a surge of pure, untainted joy from the baby. Her son needed no protection from the One who had made him and given him a soul. The warmth seeped away slowly and the answer to her question, when it came, was given by Astarwë once more.

_"The Creator has made you a promise and it is thus; Your line shall never fall away from Him and never will He turn His face away from the child you carry in a your womb. Be of good courage, Daughter of Faith, and do not let the Evil One steal your joy away. Keep it close to you and follow in the Light."_

Gweltari smiled through her tears, unable to make them stop. _"Thank you."_ Though she knew she whispered the words to empty air, she also knew she was heard. Heard and loved and when Alagos came into the tent soon after, she opened her mind to him without speaking, letting him see and feel and hear what she had because there were no appropriate words to describe it. And her husband, strangely blocked from her while the messenger had been there - but not a way that worried him - held her tightly as they both rocked, both quietly thanking Eru for each other and for the blessing of life between them amidst so much death and destruction and the promise of more to come.

* * *

**Review the chapter, please!**


	45. Iûl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the Lord of the Rings. I only write these stories for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of like-minded people. :)

A/N ~ Okay...hope you like this chapter. I do, but I am feeling a bit nervous about presenting it to you guys. If you don't have nice things to say, please say them respectfully, tactfully...yeah...thanks. *nervous smile*

**Avarikal (a mixture of Quenya, Sindarin and Filipino)**

_Tumnalda_ = Deep Trees (biggest forest in Avarikal)

_Lhosavar_ = Whispering Bark (the second-largest forest in Avarikal)

_Sinagalca_ = Ray of Light (Ruling City of Avarikal)

_Kamaero_ = Forest Warrior

_Akira_ = Empath

**Elven**

_Antarqualmo_ = Death Giver/Giver of Death

_Antarcuilo_ = Life Giver/Giver of Life

_Guruthos_ = Death (in this case I have made it the name of a Maia-spirit in service to Melkor/Morgoth)

**Italics is Rhûnic as the primary language that shall be spoken in Avarikal is well...Avarikal. LOL**

* * *

_A week time-skip for Noruiel and Renegade, the edge of Tumnalda Forest, Avarikal..._

* * *

**_Iûl ~ Embers_**

The environment within their small group of four had changed almost completely within the last week. Noruiel had been wary of it at first, unsure whether Renegade's new attitude was temporary or genuine, but now she was starting to feel inclined to trust it. He was still...him. Still quiet and enigmatic. He didn't share anything of his own volition and he was still prone to snapping at her when she goaded him too far, but...the sharp edges that had surrounded the elf seemed to be growing smoother and safer. The Akira could almost literally see the ice melting around Renegade even if it wasn't entirely gone and he felt more...approachable, less like an enemy.

Noruiel no longer worried, deep down, that he might hurt her if she pushed him too far. There was something more stable about the elf now and when she'd heard from Mountain that an evil spirit had been inside Renegade, the Akira had not doubted such a thing was true. There was just a different feeling about the gold-haired male and she felt more relaxed around him now.

Renegade seemed to feel the same way about himself. When they sparred now, the elf didn't feel like the battle rage might sweep over him unexpectedly, like he was barely in control. It was...fun again, to fight while knowing it wasn't for his life, it wasn't to kill. Sparring had not been fun since he was a child. He hadn't realized how much of himself he'd lost, but the elf was slowly finding out and each time he reacted to something in a way that he hadn't in years...it was always surprising.

He remembered so little of his years before all the killing and the coldness took over. And what he did remember was slow in coming, hazy. It was a strange feeling, to want to remember those things now after so long of pushing them away. Then again, it might not have been HIM pushing those memories away after all. It was honestly hard to tell where he'd begun and Guruthos ended. They'd started to meld and become the same type of being. It was hard to come back from something like that, from the brink of destruction, but Renegade was nothing if not stubborn and he wanted to remember now and perhaps become more like the person he had been.

So he would and that was that in his mind.

The elf smiled just slightly at the thought and made himself pay more attention to where they were. Two weeks of traveling flat and rolling plains littered with treacherous marshland had started to dull his mind in the most annoying of ways. It had started to do it to all of them, but now something new was coming up on the landscape and brown eyes looked over at Noruiel who wore an expression of anticipation, but also caution.

_"What is it?"_

The Akira started slightly at the sound of words after hours of silence and cast him a look that was only partly annoyed. Renegade ignored it as was customary between them now. There had been less fights in the last two weeks and no repeat of the episode that had made Noruiel pass out before. His emotions had not been detected by her gift again and it honestly puzzled both of them as to why it had happened before at all. In another way, though, it was a blessing. The Akira really didn't want to be blacking out randomly.

_"The woods of Tumnalda. It is the largest forest in Avarikal, though, the Ruling City of Avarikal does not reside there, nor do the Akira."_

_"It is necessary that we stop here?"_ The question came from Mountain and Noruiel nodded, more than sure of her answer._ "Yes. We have traveled on foot because we had to, but if we hope to get anywhere in this land fast, horses are favorable to have in one's possession. We need supplies for this land, too. Pia Nayon is the village we will stop in. It is accustomed to travelers."_

The two males didn't have any argument against that. This was Noruiel's home. She would know best how to navigate it and know who they could trust and who they could not. Therefore there was silence once more between them all for the next hour as they grew closer to the forest. It was a silence each member was starting to feel was almost uncomfortable, but it served them well as Renegade suddenly stopped and Sentinel with him, both of them listening to something intently and the elf held up a hand to forestall any speech.

Sen's ears swiveled, finally making the Sertek turn his head back the way they'd come and slightly to the south, a low growl sounding in his throat. Renegade's eyes flickered the same way as he turned his body and everyone's eyes turned the same direction, searching the plains for a sign of what the two males had heard. Sen already knew and when Noruiel settled a hand on his side, the Sertek growled out only one word that was intelligible.

_"Enermy."_

Noruiel felt her pulse quicken and it seemed that her eyes were instinctively drawn to Renegade's and his to hers. They read the silent message in the other's gaze. They knew who this enemy was. Sen would not have been able to identify an enemy unless they'd already met said people in battle. The only enemy the lizard-dog knew were the Sertek that had been trailing them since the mountains.

As if summoned by the very thought, a chorus of howls and animal screams rent the air and Sen's fur stood on end as he snarled back, only refraining from howling in return by his mistress' warning touch to his side. He was to remain quiet, much as he didn't want to and the Sertek did so. Mountain drew the large axe from his belt, leaving his sword sheathed. Some experience with these creatures had shown him that the axe would be more effective for him against such a foe. Those who were quick and greatly skilled with the sword held their own just fine, but those who were less quick on their feet should use heavier weapons that caused more damage. He fell into the latter group.

_"Are we going to try and make the forest or fight them here?"_

The Jagasei was very calm and it in turn calmed the Akira somewhat as she responded. _"The forest is another hour away. It is unlikely we will make the borders in time and there will be little protection among the trees anyway."_

They'd all started to move more quickly across the plains anyway and it was an unspoken communication that turned their fast walk into a ground-eating jog. They might not make the forest in time, but trying was better than not trying and being caught out here without any sort of safety or any chance of safety. As it was, though, Renegade looked over at Noruiel with an expression bordering on puzzlement. _"Why will we find little protection? Do not your woods have patrols, guards at its borders?"_

The Akira shook her head, concentrating on keeping her breathing steady as she knew they'd have to run for a good long time and they might have to battle the Sertek at the end of their flight across the last stretch of plain. _"Avarikal only ever goes into a mindset of war when Rhûn attacks us, as those people are our only enemy. Avarikal has not been attacked from within for many hundreds of generations. I would not expect that there would be Kamaero guarding the forest borders."_

Renegade did not respond to that, but Noruiel could see the wheels of thought turning in his head, the calculations he was making. He was weighing their odds of survival against the odds that their enemy would be numerous. He was judging how far it was to the forest and where they might be in relation to it once they had to stop running, how likely their chances were that they'd be able to work their way into the trees. It startled her somewhat that she would know that about the elf, but they'd spent the better part of four months more or less together. It would stand to reason that she would know how her companion thought when they were in danger at least. And she was right about what the elf was thinking over.

He wanted to curse, but didn't, knowing it wouldn't help anything. No, what they had to do now was try to beat the Sertek to the forest. If they got to the woods they might have a chance of surviving in the confusion of the trees and foliage. They might be able to escape deep into the forest and evade their attackers. It would no doubt be a large group of monsters that came for them and while the thought crossed Renegade's mind that he could use his gift, he dismissed it just as quickly, glancing at Noruiel slightly behind him and Sen beside her. He couldn't control the power and he'd kill them too. It was not something he could risk. If had just been Mountain with him, he might have done so, knowing that he couldn't kill the Jagasei, but he wouldn't even try with the Akira present.

No, they had to get to the trees. That was their only hope and it was a slim one, logical told him that much.

It was a hope, not forty-five minutes later that the elf knew was not going to happen, just as he'd suspected. They could see their pursuers behind them now and the Sertek could see them, driving the monsters on faster as they sensed their prey was caught. The forest was close, but not close enough to save them and almost as one the group slowed and then stopped, turning with the understanding that they'd have to fight. Mountain still had his axe out and he hefted it, testing its weight and making it comfortable in his hand as his expression darkened and he took a solid stance. His job was to protect Renegade and as long as he did that, neither of them would die. And now, by proxy he would try and protect Noruiel, too, for it was clear to the large man that the female had become a part of his charge whether Renegade would admit that or not.

Sen took his job over Noruiel equally as seriously, the lizard-dog's brown fur standing on end and his dog-like fangs half-bared, a snarl in his throat as he held his tail high, balancing perfectly on his back legs. He towered at eight feet tall and his front claws gleamed wickedly in the sun and he could do great damage with them. Noruiel stood at his side, looking tiny compared to the loyal Sertek but no less fierce. Her eyes were a vivid brown, both angry and scared all at once as she held Asulmaica in one of the defensive stances she'd been taught. The sword no longer looked like it was uncomfortable in her hands and while it also didn't look like an extension of her arm, it was apparent she knew how to use it well enough to keep danger away from her.

Renegade stood in a calm way, his sword at his side - where it still looked threatening and like it might snap up at any moment to bite - and looking out at the approaching enemy. His expression was blank, but when Noruiel glanced over at him, she saw his eyes had not iced over. The complete opposite seemed to have happened in fact and his blue gaze burned with a fire that was almost mesmerizing. The elf must have felt her eyes because he looked over at the Akira and they locked gazes, something unspoken and yet clear as anything shared between them.

Neither could have put into words what it was in that precise moment, though, and they didn't have the time to try as the enemy converged on them like an ocean wave, unstoppable. Noruiel estimated there to be at least thirty Sertek in this group and somewhere, outside her body, she calmly reasoned that four against thirty was a suicide mission. They were going to die.

The thought, strangely, didn't scare her as she cut through another animal-like enemy. She wasn't really feeling anything and if she'd been able to, she would have been scared of that. She'd been feeling - fearful, determined - and then she'd felt nothing at all, as if a switch had been flicked in her brain. Her moves were on autopilot and her mind seemed to have abandoned her immediate conscious thought process. She felt like merely an observer to this battle and then as suddenly as the flip had been turned off, it was turned on and she was slamming back into her body even as she stumbled back. Noruiel figured out in that moment that the screams she was hearing were coming from herself and yes, they were ones of pain. She was in pain, she could feel it now; a fire in her mind, a feeling like being rubbed against broken glass. The Akira gained control over her throat, her lungs forcefully and searched through glazed eyes for the culprit of her agony.

She could not concentrate fully on the task, her body needing to keep moving as the enemies around her showed no sign of thinning. Sen could sense - had heard - her distress and while he did not understand why she was in pain when she did not seem to be injured, he was working fiercely to keep the majority of evil Sertek away from her. Noruiel was more than grateful for it as she finally found her true enemy. Just like the cat-creature from the mountains, this Sertek seemed to have a great deal more intelligence than the others around it, even Sen, as it looked at her.

And it had a power deep down that Noruiel recognized instantly. This Sertek was an Empath. Knowing this sharpened the Akira's mind greatly and she drew on years of experience, changing her thoughts and her mind itself. She was a fog, confusing and beyond fighting. She was the air, uncontrollable and unable to be injured. She had been the best one in her generation of Akira to accomplish this skill, this method of self-defense. There was nothing for the Sertek to latch on to with any normal Empathic power and Noruiel felt a great deal of the pain leave and the 'floating' feeling she'd had before disappeared. But the other Empath in her mind did not leave entirely and Noruiel gritted her teeth against another scream as what was clearly dark magic swept through her again, pulling at her gift, at her mind and the very essence of life within her. It was trying to kill her and the Akira was honestly unsure how to fight it.

She found herself being confronted with more and more Sertek and fighting them off with the pain and life-sucking darkness inside her was becoming nearly impossible. She could hear the battle raging on around her, Sen's snarls, the sound of Mountain's shouts and she would catch a glimpse of Renegade's gold hair, streaked with blood. He was always quiet, silent and deadly. The fire that had flared inside him seemed to be a greater help to him than even the ice had been and somehow Noruiel was glad to see the heat instead of the cold - it was like light instead of darkness.

Still, even that was a distant thought as she kept trying to fight the black magic, unknowing of how to do so. She could feel her body weakening, but worse than that, her spirit was doing the same, becoming dimmer. It occurred to Noruiel then that she was half-elven...could she fade? This felt like fading...not that she'd know what that felt like, but if she had to guess...if felt like this...

The Akira felt her body hit something hard and yet slightly soft too. The sky was suddenly above her, clearly visible and Noruiel blinked, confused. She was on the ground. She couldn't be on the ground. It was dangerous. She started to roll, to try to rise, but the energy eluded her chilled and shaking body and it gave out long before she was even sitting up. Her view of the battle was different looking at it sideways and from the ground, like one of the fallen. She could see her friends fighting and wanted to call out of them, but her mouth wouldn't work or obey her.

And then her visions was blocked by the bear-like Empath-Sertek who was slowly killing her. The creature was drawing closer, and the closer the Empath drew, the worse the pain in Noruiel became and the faster the darkness seemed to leech her. The Akira would have writhed at the feeling if she'd been able to move, but she could do nothing and even the few tears that slipped from her eyes were slow to come and sluggish. Her body was giving out, dying before her mind was ready to follow and there was nothing the Akira could do to halt the process, nothing she knew how to do. It was terrifying and enraging all at once and she struggled against it as she could, but knew it wasn't going to be enough.

Her dark brown eyes looked up into the face of her attacker as the bear-like creature crouched, snarling in apparent pleasure at her pain, malicious happiness and then everything went dark for Noruiel as her entire being started to shut down, her spirit fighting the hovering darkness that was trying to kill it, but losing rapidly. She did not feel when the bear-Sertek touched her, when more icy darkness flowed into her body, but there was someone who saw it.

Renegade had been fighting with a fire and purpose he'd not felt in years. It was not like the times when he'd retreated into himself, letting his gift take over, let his body take over. This time he didn't have Guruthos inside him and while it did not effect his skill in the slightest, it affected how he thought during the battle. He was not overly reckless and able to pay attention to the moves of his companions, to help them when he could. There was an awareness in him now that had not been there in years. He knew he would no longer fear killing a friend when he should be only killing enemies.

Yet, there was also a deep, hot power inside that still demanded release, that demanded he kill those around him. It was a power he felt he could better control, though, using it as he would and not the other way around. And so far he had not. His sword was enough, twisting, turning and using the skills he knew were enough. Aspects of his power leaked past his control, like the enhanced reflexes and the uncanny ability to see a move before it was made, to sense an opponent's purpose before they could harm him. But Renegade openly accepted those helpers, he used them to the greatest advantage.

It was the greater power that he kept under control and he could feel it straining against his restraints...but he could also feel something else...something he didn't understand. Something that was as strong as the power inside him if not more so. It was a nagging worry, a quiet scream of warning and the elf searched for the cause of it even as he could not fully take his attention off the battle at hand.

It was as he was decapitating a vulture-like creature that Renegade saw something new from the corner of his eye. His body spun and his blade whirled...striking against another blade of steel. The blond human on the plunging horse stared at him and the elf blinked back, surprised. It only took him a moment to realize this person was a friend instead of a foe, though, and the elf smiled briefly, gave a nod of acknowledgement as he released his blade from the other males. He spun away again, engaging another enemy and realized that there were other fighters, human fighters, among them now, most on horseback. They could only have appeared from the forest and Renegade made a mental note to mention that to Noruiel later, perhaps to get a small rise out of her, a teasing rise.

At the thought of the Akira, the warning inside of the elf shrieked in a blaring alarm, finally gaining his full attention and he suddenly found himself worried unlike anything he'd ever felt before, his heart constricting as his eyes darted around, trying to find the female had been strangely absent from his sight for too long now.

Where was she? Where- The very thought cut off as his blue eyes fell on the sight of a still creature - odd in a battle unless the enemy was lying down, dead - hovering over a smaller form. A form he recognized instantly. A form that was much too pale and much too still, a form whose eyes were closed and whose chest barely rose in breath. It was the sight of Noruiel and the Sertek over her, very obviously the cause of the Akira's state that snapped the last threads of Renegade's control. He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, either, that it was going to happen at all. What he knew was that one minute he was fighting with a mostly rational mind and a restrained power and the next minute...chaos was erupting inside him and his power was surging forward, no longer held back as it rode the wave of his fury.

When his body changed and he watched his skin go black and the hair around his face turn a vivid red, streaked with darker strands like old blood, Renegade felt a fleeting moment of panic. Had Guruthos come back? He immediately dismissed the thought. No, no the spirit wasn't in him. There was no coldness, no dark pleasure when he started to release the killing mist with a vengeance. There was only Antarqualmo. That was what he'd become. There was only rage, a deep anger targeted at the enemies around him. He wanted to kill them and end this. He wanted them to be gone so he might focus on what mattered and that's when the elf realized that the dark fog was only swarming those who fought against them.

It was not touching the humans. And it wasn't touching the bear-like Sertek over Noruiel. No, he wanted to kill that one personally.

The elf moved forward, a whirlwind of death to the living and the dying alike. None could stand in his way. He could hear panicked shrieks and roars all around him, the yelling of scared and startled humans, the squealing of fighting and dying horses, but none of it mattered. What mattered was the bear-Sertek rising to meet him and the instant realization that came to Renegade when he met the creature's eyes and felt it's power flow around him, unable to touch him at all. The creature was an Empath. Just like Noruiel had said and it had targeted the half-elf, of that Renegade was more than sure.

White hot rage simmered in the elf then and he felt his blade enter the Sertek's body with satisfaction, watched the creature's eye dim and the power he felt from the warped Empath fade away, sputtering out as the bear-like creature died. And then it disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but ash and Renegade hissed in disgust, stabbing his sword into the ground as he moved toward Noruiel. He'd yet to let go of his power, but he controlled it well as he felt it clamoring for the lives of those around it. But there were no more enemies and Renegade knew his gift had taken enough life for a time, enough to sustain it. Still, he felt like he couldn't let the power go, could not allow himself to change back and he didn't care the reason as he knelt beside Noruiel's still form. No, he didn't kneel, that was the wrong word. He felt his legs give out and hit the ground hard. He felt the jolt reverberate up to his skull and didn't care as he looked at the female who lay so still on the grass, surrounded on all sides by dead enemies.

He pressed his hand over her heart, his own beating rapidly in fear he could barely handle, could barely understand and could not stop. He felt some mixed relief at the presence of a few erratic beats, but he knew she was breathing much too slowly for this to be a good thing. Her heart should have been working harder if she was not breathing well and that was not happening. But her heart WAS beating, she was still alive. It was the only good thought in the midst of so many bad ones as the elf continued to quickly examine Noruiel.

The pallor of the Akira's skin was pale and grayish, her lips pale as well and her skill too cool to the touch. Renegade could not rouse her and he started to feel panic rising up inside him. It froze quite unexpectedly as his hand, near the Akira's side, suddenly felt wet and he raised it up to see his black palm was covered in red blood. White eyes followed the trail and found that their nightmarish suspicions was accurate. The blood came from Noruiel, from her side and she'd lost a great deal too much of the precious life-liquid.

It came to the elf then, like a stab in the chest, that Noruiel...she was dying, nearly dead...and beyond the ability of any healer. He'd seen a great deal of death, he knew what it looked like and he knew when someone was beyond the skill of a healer, beyond aid. He knew this and yet, his mind could not accept it. Noruiel had somehow gotten into his arms and as the elf cradled her, stared down into her face, he could not accept that she was beyond help. She couldn't be!

The first tear that splashed on to the pale face beneath his own didn't register to Renegade, but the second did and then the third, and the fourth and then he crying completely and the anger was building again. It was an anger and fear and desperation like he'd known only once in his life as he looked up at the sky and his voice when he screamed was his and yet wasn't, filled with an eerie power and rage...and yet, also a plea. _"Help me! Please help me!"_

The elf's head dropped again, red hair spilling about him and Noruiel as he pulled her closer, weeping once more and not caring that the mist was starting to clear and the men around him were watching, unsure what was happening. He didn't care that Sen and Mountain were close, but neither making a move to come closer, wary. Renegade didn't care at all. He could not lose her. Not Noruiel who has changed so much in his life, who'd been making him better than he'd ever hoped he could be. Not the one the Creator had said was his! Not the half-elf that he loved. He loved her and he'd just found her! She couldn't be taken from him now! Pennion had already been taken and he'd done nothing. His mother was lost to him and his father long gone. His family was gone and he'd been unable to stop it. Noruiel could not be taken from him, too!

_"Please, help me. Please..."_ Even as he whispered the words desperately, unsure if anyone was even listening, Renegade felt the power within him building, demanding and he felt like cursing it. Could it not give him peace? Could it not give him even that as he pleaded with the Creator to save the female in his arms? Could it not leave him be as he felt her breathing grow more shallow against his chest and as the blood from her side soaked his hand and clothes? It could not have her life! He wouldn't let it! The elf started to shove his gift back angrily and then he heard a familiar Voice, familiar words in his head like an echo of a memory.

_And where there is death, there is also life. Protect My Daughter, Antarcuilo.  
_

White eyes flew open as a wave of shock and tentative purpose flooded him and Renegade stared down at Noruiel's face, barely daring to hope, to believe. He felt his power rising, increasing and Renegade fought it out of fear alone at first, but his fight became weaker, more hesitant. He wanted so badly to trust, to believe that there might be something else to his gift, but he was so scared to test it...and to test it on the one thing in his life that he was just now realizing was the most important? He didn't know if he could...but Renegade didn't think he could bear the thought of not trying either, and as he brushed his fingers across the Akira's pale cheek, he let go. He took a leap of faith and released his gift to do as it would. He only prayed that if it was going to kill that it would take him, too.

Nothing of the sort happened, however, as the world seemed to explode into color like he'd been living in the dark all his life and Renegade gasped in shock, his eyes flying open again. It was unnecessary and he knew it, though. He could see the color, the lights even with his eyes shut, he could feel them. He promptly felt the colors flood his lungs as he breathed in deeply, but felt no desire to cough or choke as they then dispersed throughout his body and his nerves tingled with the strange power. He could feel it buzzing, humming in his fingertips and on his lips like live fire. In no way was it painful, though, in fact it seemed to be quite the opposite and it urged him to reach out, to touch those around him.

So Renegade did, not knowing what else to do. He let his fingers - they were glowing red over snow-white skin! - touch Noruiel's side, a strong instinct guiding him and then watched in complete awe and disbelief as the wound closed, stitching itself back together and leaving nothing, not even a scar to show it had ever been there at all. He watched as the coloring came back into the Akira's face and he could _feel_ her heart-rate pick up to a healthy level, he could see her breathing normalizing. He could feel the life strengthening inside her and he knew he was not giving her life, he was only reviving that which she had not let go of. He felt a surge of pride for the Akira. She had not let go, she was still fighting.

The elf smiled slightly, feeling the energy in his fingertips flowing into the half-elf in his arms and he didn't stop to wonder when the inclination to speak came to him, he just did it, feeling the energy on his lips flow away, seeing them in streaks of colorful light as they entered Noruiel.

_"Wake, Noruiel. It is not your time to sleep."_

Blue eyes flickered open slowly at the command and Renegade felt like his heart might leap out of him in wonder and joy as Noruiel smiled in a small, but happy way. Her eyes stayed locked with his own as he brushed his snow-white fingers against her cheek and the Akira sighed in contentment before her eyes slipped closed again and the elf felt her drift into a normal sleep, a healing sleep. Renegade watched her, his eyes filling again in a way he could not help before he closed them and his heart spoke quietly the words his mouth could not articulate.

_Thank you. Thank you for saving her. Thank you for giving her to me, for not taking her, for not taking the one I love._

Warmth wrapped around the elf then, hugged him tightly, safely and he felt the last vestige of fear leave as if they'd never been at all. _I delight in you, My Son and your gifts are yours for a purpose, just as My Daughter is yours for a purpose. She will not leave you before her time and from this day forward, I would that you use your power as I direct you._

Renegade didn't hesitate, feeling a happiness bubble up in him that was almost illogical, but did not feel wrong as he placed his hand over his heart, an elven promise and sign of respect. _I will serve you, My Lord. I will serve until I can not serve any longer, until the last breath leaves me and I come home._

_Help those around you. I have given you the knowledge of how to do so._

Renegade nodded and opened his eyes, feeling his power lapping at his mind and the tingles in his nerves growing. He moved then, laying the female still in his lap down gently and brushing her face once more before rising, though, he didn't move away from her. His black eyes swept over the miniature battle-field and he listened to the power inside him, lifting his hand as instinct demanded. _"Awake. Those who near the realm of sleep, awake."_ Colors shot from his hand and from his mouth in a stream of flickering lights before scattering and entering a few Sertek bodies on the field. Immediately their injuries were healed and even those one breath away from death lived and woke, but they did not wake as they had one been, but rather what they had been. Their bodies changed, shrinking and becoming normal and not what black magic had made them.

Cats and dogs, birds and snakes, a wolf and even a badger all scattered and fled, most into the forest beyond as they were released from the spell that had bound them. The only Sertek not effected by Renegade's power were those already dead and Sen as he was uninjured. Three humans rose from amidst the Sertek bodies as well, disoriented and confused, scared as they looked around. All of them were women and as soon as they had risen, they fell again to the ground, exhausted as sleep overcame them. The black magic over them was gone, leaving them as they had once been.

Renegade watched it all in silence but also wonder, and as the healing colors went among the men and horses who had helped them, healing minor injuries and severe alike, he finally started to feel the draining effect of such power. It came to him then, an infinite whisper of knowledge, that the energy he'd used had come from somewhere, a source that was readily available. It had come from the lives he'd taken, transferred into the power to heal and now draining away. The revelation that for so long he'd thought his power was being demanding because it wanted more life when in reality it had been plaguing him because it wanted to give BACK the life he'd taken in the form of healing others was a staggering one for Renegade. He would have to think more on that later, though, because right now, he could barely think at all anymore.

The elf was unsure how he ended up back on the ground beside Noruiel, but as his visions started to waver and his skin, hair and eyes return to normal, he saw Mountain coming toward him, smiling. There was pride on the Jagasei's face and the elf was glad to see it. And then he was glad to let the warm and welcoming darkness of sleep claim him even as he heard a Voice most-loved.

_I am well-pleased, Antarcuilo._

* * *

_She remembered feeling fear. Fear and anger as she spiraled into the darkness, away from everything that was in the light of the waking world. She didn't go peacefully, clawing at anything and everything, trying to latch on to SOMETHING that would keep her HERE, alive. She didn't want to go! It was not yet time, she didn't feel like it was time! But fighting the leeching darkness was like trying to dig her heels into a muddy slope with no handholds. There was no way to stop the descent and she knew she didn't want to arrive at her destination. NOT YET._

_Her strength was giving out. She'd felt it so potently. Her life was being pulled away from her without consent. She was being robbed and did not know how to fight the thief. She held on to memories, feelings, anything to slow her descent, anything to keep her where she was because anything was better than arriving at the bottom of the slippery slope, of arriving into that darkness and the light beyond. Someday she would join her mother, one day she would die, but today was not supposed to be that day._

_So she fought, she fought until she felt she could not fight any longer...and then kept fighting._

_Then suddenly, she didn't have to anymore. Everything grew still and quiet and the slope under her evened out, becoming solid ground. It was dark, though, so dark and she felt so weak. She didn't know where to go, which way to try and go. Nothing made sense in this place and she was lost, hopelessly so. The energy to figure out how to get back was beyond her._

_And then it wasn't as she felt an unfamiliar strength flood her body, flood her spirit. The darkness around her lightened and she felt like weeping with relief and with hope as the path back to what she'd known became clear. She stood, struggling to find the strength to start walking back when everything pulled at her in the opposite direction. It was such a short distance to the light end of the path that beckoned her and it was such a long distance back to what she'd struggled so hard not to leave. It seemed like such a difficult path to walk back up._

_She realized only when she heard the voice, felt it like a comforting caress, that she'd turned to start walking the shorter distance without even thinking about it. It was so hard to think in this place...but it wasn't hard to hear...or was it that this voice was able to penetrate the dark sky above her? The words spoken echoed around her, drawing her so that she took a step back in the right direction and then another, listening as the voice simply replayed over and over in the place she found herself._

_"Wake, Noruiel. It is not your time to sleep."_

_Noruiel...she knew that name. She'd gone about halfway back up the path when the thought came to her clearly and more started to occompany that lone idea. Noruiel. SHE was Noruiel. She was Noruiel and she didn't want to die yet! When it was her time she'd go willingly, but this was not it! The half-elf felt that thought alone give her another surge of strength and she started to walk faster and then to run._

_All the while she heard the voice still, calling her forward, back to him...him. She knew that voice. It wasn't Mountain...it wasn't deep enough and it was commanding, expectant in that fact that she'd obey it._

_Renegade. The voice was Renegade and she was running toward him faster now, unable to help it, joy surging through her as the light, a good light swallowed her whole. She saw him then, above her with the most wonderful smile on his face, the most heady look in his strange black eyes. His skin was as white as any snowfall she'd ever seen and his hair glowed with a red light and floated about his face like he was underwater. But it didn't matter. He was Renegade...HER Renegade and he was here._

_He was here and she could rest now, knowing she was safe, completely safe._

* * *

Noruiel blinked away the last traces of the dream, wondering at the sadness that stabbed through her at realizing she'd been sleeping and it was, in fact, a dream. The Akira pushed the emotion away, scolding it for being illogical and then she stilled, really starting to look around. She was in a bed...a crude cot, but it felt like heaven after so long sleeping on the ground. The blanket was slightly scratchy but she wasn't going to complain. The Akira looked around further, studying the crude wood roof over her head and the simple furniture in the room she was staying in. There wasn't much, only a low table under a dirty glass window, a wash-bowl resting on it and a chair was beside her bed, the only thing that looked to be 'lavish' in the room for it's comfortableness even as it was simply made.

The place gave the Akira very little clues as to where she was and she sat up slowly, expecting to feel dizzy or lightheaded, but experienced neither symptom. She found it strange as she'd expected to be injured. Why else would she be laid up in bed? The last thing she remembered was fighting the Sertek on the plains and then...falling...the Empath-Sertek...darkness... Noruiel shivered, pushing the chilled feeling away as much as she could before she started to study her body for injuries.

There were none. Not a scratch or bruise. Nothing and she knew that wasn't right. She'd gotten a graze on her arm from a claw. She knew she had! But it wasn't there. Not even a scar much less a scabbed-over scratch covered by a bandage.

The Akira blinked, confused. What was going on? And WHERE was she?

It was that thought that made her stand, that made her get out of the bed. She noted that she was in new clothes, clothes that were hers, but ones knew she'd not had on before the fight. They'd been in her pack. Someone had dressed her, gotten into her things. The Akira frowned, but told herself not to jump to any conclusions. If she was in an unfriendly place she would not have been cleaned, dressed and put in a bed. The thought relaxed her slightly as she made her way to the door and opened it cautiously.

The sight that greeted her was a forest...well, the hut she was in was settled in a clearing, but beyond was forest and between the hut and the trees was a camp. A camp with several low fires burning and a few more huts scattered her and there. Horses were grazing, picketed safely to stakes in the ground and there were a great many of them, at least forty that she could estimate.

And around these campfires were men dressed in forest garb, men she could clearly tell her of Avarikal descent. She spotted a few scattered elves as well...and then Noruiel realized that most of them had stopped what they were doing...and were looking at her. She felt her skin flush, but quickly got the reaction under control as she straightened and pushed the door further open. She wouldn't hide and act like she should be sneaking around. She had done nothing wrong, she wanted to know where she was and this was her land as much as it was these mens'.

The half-elf took a step forward out of the hut, but didn't get much further than that as she was suddenly swept up into great arms and a voice sounded in her right ear, loud but friendly and familiar._ "Moon! Stars, Akira but did you give me a scare!"_

Noruiel could not help but laugh as she was set down and a large hand kept her balanced as she regained her feet. She grinned up into the Jagasei's face. _"It is good to see you, Mountain, but might I inquire as to where we are?"_

Mountain didn't answer, gesturing to an approaching man and the Akira immediately straightened and addressed her question to him. "My brother, I am called Noruiel and I thank you for the use of your home. Might I know where I am?"

"This is the Tumnalda forest, milady, and we are the Kamaero who now guard it. I am Colion."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly in both thought and question as they flickered around the camp and then back to Colion. He was clearly human with a strong build, tanned skin from many days in the sun, rounded ears and dark gray eyes. Noruiel's eyes flickered again over the camp before she spoke. "I have been absent from Avarikal for some time. Please tell me what has happened in this land that the skill of the Kamaero would be in need."

The human male regarded the Akira for a long moment, seeming to weigh her and his eyes flickered up to Mountain once before he started to speak. Noruiel had to wonder what exactly had happened and what the large man had told this group of fighters. She felt so uninformed and didn't like it in the least!

"It has been nigh on two months that darkness has plagued our lands in the forms of dark creatures that run in packs. They hunt wildlife, making it harder to feed our families and then when the food supplies runs out, they hunt us. Our women and children are not safe to venture outside. Nothing drives these creatures off, not fire or water, nor blade or arrow. They fear nothing and many think they are sent from over the mountains, cursed by the Rhûnic lands and sent upon us."

"Sertek. That is what they are called and you are wrong, my brother, to think they come from the mountains. It is true that the Sertek have started to overrun the Rhûnic lands as well and a mustering of Rebels has sprung up to stop this darkness from spreading. It is caused by a new Dark Lord and Lady who would see Arda come to ruin. The Sertek from over the mountains are not the same that dwell in these lands, however."

Noruiel had gathered many listeners now and they didn't make it a secret that they were listing, watching her and many even standing and coming over. She felt better knowing Mountain was behind her, his presence familiar and solid.

"How do you know such things? Speak freely here, Akira."

The half-elf's eyes snapped to Colion once more at his words and he regarded her steadily. She gave him the same look back and started to speak once more. "The Dark Lady's reach is long and the Akira of Avarikal have helped her to gain control of these lands. A new race of Sertek is being bred here, in our lands. A race that has the same power of the Akira, that use it with black magic to kill and control."

There were nods all around. "What you say is true. The Akira have become bold and they steal our girl-children away from us. Girl-children who have no cursed power and we are powerless to stop them. Tell me what you know of this, Akira." It was the blond man who spoke still, the leader and Noruiel stared at him, her face registering shock as she shook her head, feeling her heart grow still within her in horror.

"I didn't...I know nothing of this, my brother, I promise you. I only know what I have seen and what I have heard, but I did not know this."

"You are one of them. How can you not know this?" The question came from an elf with dark brown hair and piercing silver eyes. He did not appear happy to see her among them, nor happy to listen to her words and Noruiel suspected right then that he'd had a daughter or a sister, a niece taken by the other Akira. She could only shake her head again, denial. "I swear, I knew nothing of his horror. I have come from over the mountains and my companions and I have been pursued by the Sertek of Avarikal for many weeks now. I knew of their Empathic powers from that alone and I know who is the cause of it because of information I received on my assignment, but I have had no contact with the other Akira for almost two months now."

There was speech among the men then, quiet conversation and Noruiel took that moment to look up at Mountain, her eyes questioning as she spoke in Rhûnic, a language the men around her were less-likely to know. She'd easily slipped back into Avarikal to speak to the Avarikalen and now had to wonder if Mountain had understood it._ "What have you told them of us?"_

_"Very little, Moon."_ the large man assured. _"They seemed to already know what you were and I could not deny it, but they have yet to see Sen and they think Renegade an elf of Mirkwood for that is what I portrayed him as."_

Noruiel let out a relieved breath. She'd yet to see the two other males and it had been them her mind had strayed to most. She smiled at Mountain in approval for his choice of alias for Renegade. The elves from Rhûn were...not popular with the elves of Avarikal. There had been a feud deep in their history and it had only ended when one group had traveled over the mountains, further westward, leaving the other half to stay by the shores of the East Sea. The animosity was not so strong now, but it still lingered in some and it was hard to judge who that might be unless the subject came up. Right now it was safer for Renegade to not be of Rhûn at all.

_"Sen? He is safe?"_

_"I suspect he is close-by, but he stays hidden."_

_"Good."_ It was the last word Noruiel uttered before the group of men were turning back to them and she was forced to pay attention once more. Colion spoke for the whole group and Noruiel felt vaguely grateful for that. He seemed like a fair man and she could probably attribute her the friendly way she'd been treated to him. "My men and are inclined to believe what you have told us as your information matches much of what we already know. However, we will not allow you to stay more than seven days time. We are wary of any Akira now and while we will send you on your way well-provisioned, we can not allow you to stay."

Noruiel dipped her head, sincerely grateful for their honesty and generosity that they did not have to give her. "It will be as you say, I swear it. I thank you for hospitality to one such as I. It could not have been an easy decision to make."

At that the blond man smiled just a bit. "Nay, it was not a hard decision, milady, I assure you. While we can not trust you completely at this time, we are grateful for what the elf did for us and we could do no less than treat you and your two companions as guests."

Now Noruiel did frown in confusion, but when she opened her mouth to ask what was going on, Mountain spoke first, in fluent Avarikal. "There is much I will explain to you, Moon, the least of which being how we came to be here."

Colion nodded. "Your friend is right. You must be a little disoriented. I thank you for speaking with me and my men, but now you must come and eat." He walked away, gesturing for her to follow and Noruiel did so, looking back to make sure Mountain was following behind her. The large man was and he seated himself beside as they were handed bowls of what looked to be rabbit stew before Colion left and they were left alone. The Akira's stomach growled at her then and she started to make short work of the meal, unsure why she felt so ravenous.

"_How long was I asleep, Mountain?"_

_"Two days. You came back from a great ordeal, Moon. Do you not remember?"_

The Akira set her eyes on her nearly empty bowl and frowned, biting her lip as she tried to think and think hard. "_I...I remember fighting and then pain in my mind. I remember...an Empath-Sertek...a bear-creature I think it was...it was over me and I was on the ground. I...there is nothing after that, only darkness."_ There was quiet but for the cracking of the fire and Noruiel stared into it before speaking again, her voice low, almost as if she didn't mean to say the words at all or only to herself. _"I had such strange dreams..."_

Mountain's voice was soft, prompting. _"What kind of dreams?"_

Dark blue eyes didn't look away from the flames and slender hands held the bowl in them tightly, white-knuckled. _"I was dying. There was darkness and I couldn't stop. I couldn't...go back. I didn't want to die, but I was so tired. Then everything went still and I felt strong again, and he...a voice called me back...and I followed."_

_"A voice?"_ Mountain watched the Akira closed, a brow raised and he saw her start to grow unsure, nervous almost as she set the bowl down and brushed her hair back, clearing her throat. _"It does not matter who it was. It was only a dream."_

The large man sighed and there was something in the sound that made Noruiel look at him, suddenly feeling apprehensive. She felt her stomach flutter uncomfortably as the Jagasei's dark eyes met her light brown ones. Mountain spoke softly, but nothing could change the chill that went down her spine at his words, at the truth she could feel coming off him, the sincerely along with the regret that he had to tell her, the worry for how she'd react. _"No, Moon, it wasn't. That Sertek struck you down, perhaps mentally, but also physically and you were badly injured in your stomach."_

The Akira's hand automatically went to the sight of the injury that was no longer there, feeling the phantom pain as Mountain spoke. She watched the large man with wide eyes as he continued. _"You were dying, Moon and Renegade...he got to you first, but it was too late for anything...it was too late for a healer's skill."_

_"But I'm alive."_ Noruiel barely whispered the words and Mountain nodded, smiling slightly in a strange way. _"Yes, you are. Renegade...he healed you. You and everyone else still alive to receive it. When his power touched the Sertek they changed, Moon, changed back into animals like they were supposed to be and three of them became young women. The men here have already taken them by horse to the village beyond, to try and locate their families. They understand nothing of what happened to them."_

Noruiel listened in complete shock, trying to wrap her mind around everything her friend was telling her. She couldn't, not really, though, as there was a nagging pull in her mind, in her very body that commanded her to rise and to move, to FIND HIM. She was moving, standing before she could reason it out and Mountain, without having to ask, seemed to understand and took her arm, leading her toward a hut that was located close to the one she'd been in. _"He hasn't woken yet, Moon."_ It was the only warning Mountain could give as Noruiel didn't wait to be led, breaking away from him and almost running for the hut.

She didn't understand the panic that had suddenly seized her. All she knew was that she'd yet to see the elf, had yet to hear him and she didn't like it. He was supposed to be here. Something was wrong. The thought took hold of her mind, of her heart as she pulled the door open and hurried inside the hut. It was quiet inside, not dark, but not light either as the curtains were half-drawn across the dirty window. The room was as simple as her own, but her eyes were not drawn to the furniture, but to the bed where a still figure lay.

The Akira approached the bed more slowly than she'd approached the hut as her eyes flickered over the elf's form. In her dream he'd been white-skinned, black eyed with floating red hair, but now he was the same Renegade she knew. Same gold hair and fair skin. His hair lay tamely on the bed...but so did the elf himself and that's what worried Noruiel more than anything. He was much too still. He shouldn't be so still! It wasn't right...

She settled herself on the side of the bed without really thinking about it and then scooted closer after a long moment, bringing her legs up and under her, settling before the half-elf raised a hand and reached forward hesitantly. So many times she'd made to touch him and he'd grabbed her wrist, stopped her. It seemed almost wrong now when her fingers brushed against his cheek without hindrance and the Akira felt her throat close up tightly and her eyes burn.

_"Wake up."_ The words were barely whispered as her fingers stroked his cheek with a light touch.

Noruiel looked at the closed eyes that stayed that way and the tears slipped down her face as her hand moved to take the elf's. _"Wake up. You bid me do so and I listened, now you listen to me for once. Wake up, Renegade."_ She watched his face, but her words fell on deaf ears and the Akira felt her body start to shake as she cried, helpless to do anything and only now starting to understand why it scared her so much, why it scared her to see HIM like this.

How had he gotten to her? How had he become so important when all they did was fight, when they'd disliked each other so much? How was it that she could love him? The thought didn't scare her to admit to herself anymore. Too much had happened to be scared of those words. She loved him, but at what cost? Would her love drive him to the brink of insanity? Could she ever hope that he returned such emotions?

The unknowns were what scared her now and Noruiel didn't know how to handle them. She only knew that she wanted the elf beside her to wake. If he woke, she knew everything would be all right. Wasn't that strange? The one person she'd never thought to trust, to want in her life was now the one person who could tell her everything would be fine, the one person she'd believe such words from.

But she didn't hear such words from Renegade as she laid beside him, curling tightly around the hand she held carefully and yet tightly, deathly afraid of letting it go, of letting him go. The Akira fell asleep with tears still on her cheeks and a prayer still in her heart.

* * *

_Five days later..._

* * *

Renegade woke to sunlight in his eyes, the brightness leaking through his eyelids and bringing him to awareness in a red haze. The elf moved his head away from the direct stream of light and blinked slowly, trying to make his sluggish mind wake up as he looked at a wood wall. He blinked a few more times but the sight didn't change and the elf frowned, thoroughly confused for a long minute before thought caught up with him and told him that where there was a wall, there was usually a roof.

He turned his head again and sure enough, there was the roof. Hmm, what else did he know? Right, he was in a strange room, crude but effective and he wasn't trapped if the window was anything to go by. Oh, and he was in a bed...and there was someone else on the bed, too. The last observation woke his mind up more fully and Renegade looked down, fully prepared to say something less than friendly to the person invading his personal space, but the words died on his tongue before they could even reach his lips.

Of anyone he'd expected to be here - and he really wasn't sure where here was or who could have been here with him - she was not it. Noruiel lay curled against his side in a position that immediately spoke of fear to Renegade and he realized quickly then that she held his hand securely, like she wouldn't let it go for anything. The half-elf looked tired, pale, like she hadn't eaten or slept well in days and her hair was a limp brown, no life in it. Those facts and what they might mean stabbed into the elf's heart like well-placed barbs and the anger in him rose swiftly.

She was scared and she hadn't been eating, nor taking care of herself and he wanted to know why. No, what he wanted was to go hurt whoever had reduced the Akira to such a condition! Where were they anyway!

The gold-haired elf seethed inwardly, unable to even contemplating moving if it would wake the female at his side, but he didn't have to wait long for her to stir. She did so slowly, sluggishly like he'd done and then she seemed to come to life as he eyes widened and her head snapped toward his, their eyes meeting. Renegade saw Noruiel's widen and then start to cloud over before she moved her body forward and her hand was palming his face, her voice strained, but soft.

_"Shh...shh, calm your anger. Please, Renegade."_

The elf blinked, confusion in his blue eyes. _"What?"_

Noruiel closed her own eyes and he could tell she was struggling with something, struggling to speak. _"All is well, Renegade. Please calm. Your anger. I can feel...I can feel your anger."_

Understanding entered into the elf quickly at her words and his blue eyes widened, startled and then guilty before he closed them and worked hard to restrain the emotion that had risen in him so suddenly. It was both hard and easy to do as he focused on Noruiel, on her hand against his skin, the smell of her and the comfort her presence brought. He only had to avoid thinking of the state she was in for the anger to settle uneasily and Renegade heard the Akira breath out shakily in relief. He could feel the tremble in her hand, in her arm as she started to pull away and his eyes snapped open as his hand came up to grasp her own.

Noruiel's eyes flew open then, too and once more they were looking at each other, neither knowing how to speak what was racing through their minds. They didn't know how to express in speech what they wanted to say, what they both knew they needed to say. And so neither of them spoke as Renegade raised his free hand and brushed the Akira's brown hair back, nor did they speak when he slowly pulled her down next to him and she immediately curled into his arms, starting to cry quietly. And neither of them said anything when the elf ran his fingers through the half-elf's hair soothingly and let her weep.

It was only a great deal of time later when the first meaningful words were uttered and they came from Noruiel, still curled comfortably inside the elf's embrace. She had stopped crying some time ago and then they had remained quiet, not aloof or awkward...just quiet, but the half-elf knew it was time for speech, for some common ground to be reached between them.

_"I do not understand this."_ It was said quietly into the elf's shirt and Renegade, eyes closed, felt his lips twitch into a smile. _"Neither do I."_ he agreed equally as quiet and Noruiel smiled into the shirt close to her face, unable to help it. This was just too strange to not be amusing. If someone had told her that she'd be in Renegade's arms four months ago and that she'd feel safe there she would have laughed at them outright, manners be damned. But here she was, here they were and she didn't feel out of place. Oh, yes, her mind told her this was bizarre and that it didn't make sense and her thoughts were trying to find some solid ground in the vortex the elf's mere presence created in her, but her heart...it was perfectly content and her spirit felt...whole.

_"Mountain told me I nearly died."_

Noruiel was unsure why she said it, but she was not unaware of the instant affect it had on Renegade. She felt him stiffen and the jump in his heart-rate, how it quickened and he struggled to control it. When she looked up, though, his face was steady and the Akira realized then that she was seeing what he hid behind that mask. With her body so close to his own, he could not hide nearly so well his reactions and Noruiel acted on instinct as she raised her hand slightly and placed it on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart.

_"Renegade?"_

She felt his body jolt in startled surprise and then he looked down at her, seeming to come out of his thoughts, to realize that she was still there. In that moment, Noruiel saw in his eyes the clear relief he felt at knowing such a thing, at seeing her and it made the Akira warm all the way down to her toes. The elf took a deep breath then and she felt his heart slow even as he spoke.

_"The Creator let me pull you back. That is all I wish to remember."_

He knew his eyes almost pleaded with her not to ask anything more along that line of subject and Renegade watched Noruiel's face until she accepted, nodding slowly. Her hand still rested on his chest and he felt calmed by the simple contact, of knowing she was indeed alive and he hadn't lost her. He'd lost enough people in his life to know how painful it was and he'd pushed her away long enough. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. She had been hurt too many times as it was.

_"How did you do it? Heal all those people?"_

Renegade breathed out a breath he'd not known he'd been holding, relieved at her question and the fact that he could answer it without feeling like he might fall apart. Almost losing Noruiel after only just realizing she was meant to be his had changed something in him. It almost felt like he was broken in a way, but the elf thought it might have more to do with the fact that he could not properly erect a shield around the half-elf anymore. He couldn't make himself ignore her or shut her out. It only felt like he was broken when in reality, he was only just starting to be put back together. He'd broken a long time ago and if he was correct, so had Noruiel.

_"My power, it is to kill, or so I thought. But Eru told me there were always two sides to everything and where there was death, there was life as well. I can not bring those who are dead back to life, that is not in me to do, but those that are near death I can call back and I can heal them."_

_"You can change them, too. Mountain told me about the Sertek."_

Renegade nodded, looking back down into the blue eyes that watched him so closely. He had once hated it, but now found that while it was still unnerving, he would rather see those eyes open and alert than closed and unresponsive. _"I can heal what has been broken. The Sertek...have been injured, deep inside and when I can heal them physically, I can reach deeply into them as well."_

_"Where does the energy to do that come from?"_

Noruiel watched Renegade look away, not wanting to answer the question as his brown eyes paled to a light brown and then started to lighten even more than that. It was not something she liked seeing and the Akira sat up, drawing his attention back to her. She knew she did not mistake the flash of panicked-confusion that swam through his eyes, nor did she miss the way his arms tightened on her before he seemed to consciously make them loosen, allowing her freedom should she choose to leave. It was a gesture that made the Akira's eyes soften further and her lips to turn up into a smile as she made it clear she had no desire to move away, turning her body so that she leaned against the elf's side, drawing one of her knees up and keeping the other bent and curled under her.

She watched the elf's eyes follow her every move and while in the past it had sent unpleasant chills up her spine and had annoyed her to no end, now she just felt safe, protected. No one was going to get to her without Renegade knowing it and he wasn't going to let them get very far if they tried to. There was no doubt in Noruiel of this fact. And it still amazed her that it was a fact. She'd nearly hated the gold-haired male not four months ago and now she was leaning against his side, his stomach, watching him watch her as they talked on a bed.

The whole scenario was strange to say the least.

The Akira decided no to point such a thing out, though, and tilted her head. _"Are you going to answer me?"_ The question was soft and the elf sighed, looking up at the ceiling, truly debating about whether he wanted to get into this kind of talk. Finally he spoke and Noruiel could sense his reluctance to do so. It only made her appreciate the answer all the more for it and it made her conscious of the fact that Renegade expected a negative response from her. She would now be careful how she DID respond.

_"The energy comes from the lives I've taken. I do not know if it can come from any other source. I only know where it came from in this battle."_

Noruiel studied the elf's profile, waiting until he looked over at her, until their eyes met before she spoke, her voice holding no judgement or anger, just question. She had never really paid attention or thought about how Renegade might feel inside about all this. He'd always appeared cold and aloof, without emotion, but she'd KNOWN that was a mask. Even knowing that hadn't made her try to look deeper, though, and she suddenly felt ashamed of that. She really didn't know all that much about him, did she? _"These lives, they are of the enemy?"_

_"This time they were."_ Renegade kept his tone steady as he watched the Akira, but she saw the flutter of guilt in his eyes, an emotion she'd never witnessed from the elf. How long had he been pushing such emotions away, not even feeling them anymore? And what must it be doing to him now, to feel those emotions now, so long after the deeds? He'd killed those he should not have, that was obvious to Noruiel, but what was also clearly apparent to her was the fact that the elf was starting to feel torn up inside about it.

It was enough. For her, it was enough.

Noruiel reached forward and gently took the elf's hand in her own, holding on to him as tightly as he suddenly did to her._ "Keep it that way. If you must kill then only kill those that have evil in their hearts, those who only mean destruction and pain on others. Do no more wrong."_ she whispered and the gold-haired elf nodded, unable to help a slightly disbelieving smile that made Noruiel tilt her head, eyebrow rising in question.

Renegade shook his head, sitting up without an ill-effects, his face now closer to her own as they stared at each other. _"Your words echo ones I have already heard and sworn to obey. I will not disappoint you."_ The words were said softly and Noruiel smiled gently, her hand coming up and then hesitating for a moment before she ran her fingertips down the elf's face, watching his reaction. She felt a flutter in her stomach, such a familiar flutter as Renegade only kept his eyes on her own, not moving or hindering her and his hand, still in her own, started to move. His thumb was brushing her wrist and for the first time, Noruiel knew the action for what it was; affection, attraction.

Her smiled widened just a little and when she spoke, there was complete confidence in the words. _"I know you won't."_ She might not have known much about the elf before her, but she knew that without a doubt. She watched Renegade's eyes go a rich, dark brown with her words and the sight of them filled her with a pleasant warmth so that when he leaned forward slowly, she didn't pull away. When his lips touched hers, she didn't flinch, but leaned forward and into him, responding completely as his hand came behind her head, cradling her gently. This time when her arms wrapped slowly around his neck, the elf didn't pull away and Noruiel's heart sang like a bird let out of its cage, finally allowed to fly free.

The kiss was short and soft, simple, but so incredibly powerful and intimate in a way the Akira had never dreamed of experiencing. Her eyes fluttered open as the elf pulled back slowly and their eyes met, still close as she'd not let him go and he still had not removed his hand from her head. Neither of them spoke for a long moment and then Renegade was smiling and Noruiel could not stop doing the same, unable to help it, sighing as she rested her forehead on his.

Her heart was beating fast and her head felt like it was floating on clouds, but though she had not stopped the kiss and did not regret it - not in the least - she felt like they were heading too fast toward something neither of them fully understood, were fully ready for. She finally pulled back slowly and Renegade's eyes met her own again as he released her. They remained that way for a long moment before the half-elf spoke again, her voice only a whisper, but heard clearly by the male.

_"I'm scared."_

The elf nodded and sighed out slowly as he brushed the half-elf's brown hair back gently, the gesture comforting and affectionate, but not overwhelming. The kiss, it had felt so right, but it did not lessen the uncertainty between them, the words they'd yet to say. _"I know. So am I."_

Noruiel nodded again and then went still, unsure and Renegade watched her, waiting for what he knew somehow was going to come. He wasn't angry about it either. It made sense and seemed wise to him already. They didn't know each other, not really. He knew he loved her, but it was an irrational kind of love even as it was a true kind. He loved her because he knew she was his. He loved her stubborn spirit and her voice. He loved her eyes and the way she never gave in to him. He loved many things about Noruiel that he'd once disliked, but he knew that kind of love had been wrought by the Creator. It was a love that was unexplainable, but they both needed one that was. They both needed to trust the other, to know what to expect and where they were going.

Renegade knew all this and so it was that he was already accepting Noruiel's words when she spoke them.

_"Can we...slow down?"_ Blue eyes looked up into his brown ones, hesitant. _"I...I do not regret this, please don't think that, but...I don't know you. I don't know you truly and... Can we just..."_ Noruiel stopped, unsure at all what to say, how to say it tactfully without making him think she didn't want this. Because she did! She wanted it more than anything and that was part of what scared her. How could she want a relationship with someone she'd not even liked three weeks before? It was illogical...and yet, she did and she didn't know how to deal with that. Instinctive actions could only take them so far. And then there was the fact that she didn't know how her power was going to affect him.

The thought that she might drive Renegade to insanity just by loving him was enough to send a streak of painful cold through her veins and the elf tried not to show the fear that spiked through her. Time. She just needed time. Time to figure this out and come to a decision. Time to understand what this meant to both of them and where they were going to take it, how far. If it would even work.

She wanted to explain all that to Renegade, but to her surprise...the elf already seemed to know, as if he'd been reading her mind. _"We have plenty of time, Noruiel. And what I feel for you is not going to change. There is much about you I would know and much I should tell you. I am agreeable to taking time, to slowing down. We have not come to this point in any normal fashion, but I think with time it won't matter."_ He spoke calmly, surely and the half-elf searched his gaze as he spoke, watched his eyes for hidden anger or frustration, but there was none. Only an understanding that she found almost strange to see in his, but an understanding she liked very much.

The Akira smiled a little, grateful and though she wanted to ask him what exactly it was that he felt for her, she didn't. She would not ask him something she was not willing to reveal herself. They had kissed, he had held her, and deep down she knew that they both knew what the other felt - or at least they hoped it was what the other felt - but neither of them were willing to say it out loud yet. Actions were one thing. Actions could be explained away by many things, but words...words were far more powerful in this kind of situation and both wanted to use theirs wisely.

_"I do not think we are normal in any sense of the word."_

The sudden words surprised Renegade as much as the tone of voice - dry humor with an underlining of sarcasm - amused him and the elf chuckled deep in his throat, the sound sending more butterflies through Noruiel's middle. She silently told them to stop and behave even as Renegade ran his hand back through his gold hair, shaking his head. _"I can not say I disagree with you."_

Noruiel pulled back a little as if shocked, raising a brow. _"Well, that's a first."_ She couldn't help but grin as Renegade frowned at her, seeing it completely for what it was; teasing. _"Would you rather I pointed out everything I do disagree with you about? The list is a long one."_ the elf pointed out and the half-elf scoffed, her face morphing into a glare. _"Are you implying that I am wrong about all these things on your list?"_

Renegade merely looked at her, his face impassive. _"Perhaps not all of them, but yes, I would have to say a great deal of them are wrong because we can not both be right."_

Noruiel made a sound of dismissal in her throat and swung her legs off the bed, resisting a laugh when Renegade's hand reached out to halfheartedly snatch her clothes and she moved away just in time. _"Very well, if that is how you feel, then I fear we shall not be able to talk all that often. I would hate to insult you with my lack of correctness."_ She turned imperiously to look down at the elf on the bed only to squeak in surprise to see him standing right behind her. Damn his elven grace and silent feet!

Renegade smirked, that one look that she hated so very much. And the funny thing was, she still hated it, but it was a different sort of hate...a fond sort of hate. _"I never said I didn't find amusement in setting you straight."_

_"Amusement?"_ Noruiel nearly hissed the words, her glare growing more pronounced and the elf merely smiled just a little bit more. _"Yes."_

The half-elf stood there for a long moment, unsure if she honestly wanted to smack him or burst out laughing at the craziness of the entire conversation. She felt light-headed and it was hard to stay focused as her emotions seemed to be on the strangest up and down and weaving path imaginable. She must have stayed quiet for too long, her eyes glazing over because the teasing seemed to have left Renegade completely when he spoke, reaching out to steady her with his hand on her shoulders when her body swayed.

_"Akira, when did you last eat?"_

The Akira blinked, trying to think about that, trying to make her mind focus when it suddenly really didn't want to. _"Umm...good question. Colion brought me something earlier, but I wasn't hungry..."_

_"Akira."_ The tone was a warning and Noruiel shook her head, frowning as she stared at his chest, trying to remember the last time she'd really eaten. It was hard. _"I think...I had a bowl of stew...five days ago? I haven't really eaten much since then, I don't think. I was worried about you and food didn't sit well with me."_

Renegade cursed under his breath, glaring down at the Akira when she looked up at him, surprised. He easily ignored the fact of why she hadn't eaten in favor of being irritated with her for not having done so. _"Don't be stupid like that again. If there is food to be had, you eat it no matter what is going on, do you understand me?"_

Defiance, clear and sharp rose up in Noruiel at his tone and she made to take a step back. It never really happened as her body decided it didn't want to cooperate and her legs almost gave out. She didn't hit the floor, still held by the elf before her and Noruiel sighed in defeat, the fight leaving her as she realized how weak she really felt. _"Fine."_ It was a grudging agreement and Renegade shook his head in exasperation, muttering about stubborn females under his breath as he made her sit down and then crouched before her.

_"Where are we, Akira?"_

Noruiel sighed and forced her eyes open, realizing she'd closed them without meaning to and she looked around, blinking as she focused back on the elf's face. His question registered and she cleared her throat. _"The forest, in a Kamaero camp."_ Renegade raised a brow at that and for the next few minutes, the half-elf explained what she'd found out. _"You've been asleep for five days and we now have to leave in two, but they will provide us with mounts and supplies."_

Renegade nodded, absorbing that. _"Do we have a destination?"_

Noruiel hmmed in the back of her throat in affirmative as she stood and accepted Renegade's arm without protest as they started to walk toward the door. _"I want to get to my family, find out what is going on in more detail. The first place I know to look will be in Sinagalca. It is the Ruling City of Avarikal, located in the Lhosavar Forest."_

_"That sounds like a reasonable plan."_

They were outside now, blinking in the light and people were starting to look their way, but Noruiel looked back up at the elf, a strange expression on her face that made him tilt his head, cautious and yet curious, too. _"What?"_

_"I am not sure I will be able to get used to you agreeing with me."_ she admitted and the elf smirked, bending his head just a little so their words were just between them as he saw Mountain approaching, the large man's face nearly splitting with his grin. _"Don't get too used to it. I still have a list of things you are wrong about."_

Noruiel didn't care that Renegade was supporting her or that her action would only confirm to Mountain that something drastic between she and the elf had changed. She didn't care about their audience or the politeness of such an action. She didn't care about any of that at all as she hit the elf in the side - hard - and make him gasp in surprise and then laugh as she glared outright.

Some things between them, no matter what happened, would never change.

* * *

**Review, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se *pauses for breath* pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea seplease! *grins*  
**


	46. Aran Orthad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien. Shocking, I know.**  
**

A/N ~ OMGosh. Just...take a look at the contents of this chapter and you will understand why it's been such a PITA for me to finish... Yeah, that's all I have to say. *pulls hair*

**Rhûnic_  
_**

___Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue - a type of dragon in the East

_Al-Tajibn_ = Crown Son - Family name for the Royals of Al-Salyha

_Ab-Nazaribn_ = Looking Son - Family name for the Royals of Ab-Gribyl

_Se-Nazareba_ = Looking Daughter - Family name for the Royals of Ab-Gribyl

_Ak-Jnahibn_ = Wing Son - Family name for the Rhûn-blooded Royals of Ak-Jnab

_Ak-Jnabon_ = Falcon Son - Family name for the Jarkirn Royals of Ak-Jnab

_Se-Jnasa_ = Falcon Daughter - Family name for the Jarkirn Royals of Ak-Jnab

_Ar-Awasibn_ = Brave Son - Family name for the Royals of Ar-Hihn

_Scathwirn_ = Traitor, Unworthy

_Vinkon_ = Worthless, weak, no good

_Nikryrq-homa_ = Sand lizard-Lover, Dragon-lover

_Rocnai_ = Family - the Great Tribe that makes up most of the people of Ak-Jnab

_Rhes o Ainek_ = Flight of a Bird

___Vintael_ = Greenback  


**Dracon**

_Venoias_ = Fang Fighter, a dragon-leader in times of battle. The title has not been held by any dragon since the war with the Vultsi

_Kalei_ = Dragon

**Khandian**

_Variag_ = Blue People (true meaning is unknown in the Tolkien Universe so I made up my own)

**Elven**

_Thurindúath_ = Secret Shadow - name for a Vampire

**Tsuban**

_Fuubunjin_ = Wind Listener

**Haradaic**

_Raiss_ = Chief

**Vultsin**_  
_

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Haize Pyak_ = Wind Pack

_Necib Pyak_ = Noble Pack

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack

_Celd Pyak_ = Swift Pack

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is self-explanatory.  
**

* * *

**_Aran Orthad ~ King Rising_**

The army below them was impressive. Kahilnar didn't think he'd ever seen a finer one and it wasn't because he essentially commanded this one. No, it was the simple fact that this army was so _strange_ that made it so incredible to him. As he and Sharpmist made another pass over the front lines, he once again mentally calculated just how many of each species they had fighting for Rhûn.

Nightwind, Skyfang, Emeraldsong, Sapphirewing, Runningheart and Taleclaw made six Northern Dragons fighting on their side. Rapidwater was the only one who'd opted to stay behind. He was newly bonded to a four year old girl. No one faulted his decision. Among the rest of the dragon species were the sand dragons - Rafa, Kamiseen and Hilel - three in all and the Char-pyk, native to Rhûn, who numbered one hundred and fifty-five. Each Char-pyk bore a rider, whether they were Rishten to them or not. It had been decided - with much debate - that Tigeki would be the Venoias for the dragons. It had been the dragons who'd had the last say in the matter and they'd agreed on electing the young shape-shifter. She had spent the most time with them, knew their strategies and knew how to relate to each of their species, whether they be Northern, Sand or Char-pyk. Emeraldsong would act as Tigeki's Second. The flying dragons were stationed behind the entire army as they were huge and this caused less of a risk that they'd hurt someone or damage something on accident. As creatures of flight, they could easily be called the front as well to join the land dragons as the Sand dragons and Char-pyk were the first line of defense. They bore riders and when it came time for the two armies to meet, the dragons would provide better protection than any horse ever could.

The Tsubasa who would fight in the battle were only numbered four - Mana had stayed behind with Mahayre, both too young to fight - but they would lead a charge of fifty Twanres and the large cats, whether winged or not, could create great damage among men and give the Rebels a fighting chance against the Sertek if they worked together. Osamu, the oldest of the Tsubasa and the Fuubunjin of his kin, would lead the combined forces of big cats and this had been met with approval by all. The Tsubasa and Twanres had been placed before the flying dragons, but after the foot soldiers, cavalry, archers and Char-pyk riders, they were the second assault and would be nearly as powerful as the first created by the Char-pyk.

Of the two Maia among the Rebels, only Maltasercë would be fighting as it was not in Sairalassë's nature to do so, but no one complained that one Maia would not be enough. One Maia was better than many of them could have hoped for and a Maia who excelled in battle? That was even more fortunate. Maltasercë would lead the Vultsi into battle. So far, Alagos had reported that the Haize Pyak, the Celd Pyak, the Necib Pyak and now the Tusara Pyak would be joining the Rebels on the plains. The shape-shifter had explained that the wolves were bringing their cubs and so one wolf would stay behind with them. That left seven wolves from the Haize Pyak fighting, four wolves from the Celd Pyak, six from the Necib Pyak and six from the Tusara Pyak - who had no cubs at this time - to fight. Twenty-three Vultsi in all. It didn't sound like a great deal, but as Alagos had pointed out quite calmly, making all dragons in the near vicinity shift uneasily, the Vultsi could pierce dragon-scale with their fangs, they could leap high enough to pull a dragon out of the air and they were almost as big as small horse. They were powerful creatures, the only true enemies of the dragons, and though they could not fly, they would be one of the main defenses against the fell beasts that would plague the sky. Twenty-three of them was going to have to be adequate, especially when the wolves were reluctant to be here anyway. The great canines and their Commander had been stationed among the Tsubasa for both peace-keeping reasons and to provide the Vultsi ample opportunity to be where they'd be needed as when the dragons behind them left, the wolves could circle behind the army and get out into the open where they could meet their airborne enemies.

The Haradrim would be led by their Prince and his trusted men who held the rank of Raiss. They, along with the Rebels, made up the front lines, just behind the Char-pyk. Amr's army had provided around six thousand, one hundred men to add to the Rebel force of three thousand fighting men and women - who would, naturally, but led by Nareke as was her right as the Rebel Leader. It was a good number, but Kahilnar knew it wouldn't be enough to break the ranks of Sertek and men loyal to Kilicar who would come against them.

The Easterling steeled his gaze, shaking the thought away even as Sharpmist growled under him, questioning as she glanced back. The dragoness had gotten much more calm in the last two days as the army finally started to slow, to show signs that this is where they would make their stand. She could nearly taste the battle to come and Kahilnar echoed the feeling, his own mind starting to settle as well, think more clearly. There was something about war that calmed his nerves. Fighting was about strategy and gut-feelings, about striking an enemy and winning. It was simple and straightforward if done right and though he was fighting his own brother...it could not have been more clear to Kahilnar that who he fought was his enemy.

No, he still did not want the burden of killing his sibling, but there was no doubt in him that Kilicar was evil and as such, he needed to be stopped. Sharpmist felt the same way about her own brother. Alagos had delivered the new of who the Dark Dragon was only three days before, as they marched and the battle dragoness had taken it in a stride. And because he was privy to her thoughts, Kahilnar knew she really had. He hadn't questioned it and she didn't question his sudden resolve now. Neither of them needed to.

**"Look to the horizon."**

Kahilnar came out of his thoughts and flicked his eyes upward and forward without protest, trusting that Sharpmist had a good reason for the command. The dragoness didn't disappoint as after a moment of squinting slightly the Easterling caught sight of what the female had seen. A black line against the skyline. Kilicar's army and above it, black pinpricks in the clouds. Fell beasts.

**"Time to land, Rovina."**

Sharpmist rumbled assent and started toward the ground with a dragon shriek. It was a signal that the whole army heard and as one everyone came to a sudden stop. The white dragoness landed not far from the front lines of the human soldiers and Char-pyk, and folded her wings quickly but calmly as Skyfang landed close by and started to walk over, Amr on his back. Nareke came from the front of the army lines, pulling her sorrel stallion to a stop where he bit and chaffed at the reign, but obeyed his rider and only stepped in place, moving neither forward nor backward. Both Osamu and Tigeki - flying on her own as an auburn falcon and landing on the Tsubasa's back - joined the small group soon after.

Nareke looked toward her brother, expression a mixture of nervousness and fierceness as she kept her prancing horse under control with a skilled hand. Amr had offered her a Rihkasa, but much as she admired the Haradrim horses, the Rebel Leader had declined the offer. She had trained her war-stallion herself. They knew each other and familiarity bred loyalty and safety in a war.

"What is it?" The understanding was that Sharpmist would not roar unless there was threat of an attack or Kilicar's army had finally been sighted. The Rebel Leader was pretty sure that this time it was the latter option. Kahilnar looked much too calm for there to be an imminent attack on the Rebels.

"Kilicar's army approaches. We can just see them on the horizon."

Nareke frowned thoughtfully, looking out at the plains. "How far out?"

Kahilnar looked in the same direction, green eyes narrowed as he estimated the distance. Sharpmist rumbled impatiently under him, but it was more of a reflexive action, the need to fly an itch in her wings, than actual irritation toward him or anyone around them and the Easterling settled his hand on her neck in a comforting gesture without thought. "Perhaps half a day's march."

"And you SAW them?" Kahilnar raised his brows at Nareke's tone, but his sister only stared at him for a long moment, obviously seeing something in his face that he was not aware of. And indeed the Rebel Leader did. The Easterling's green eyes were still green, but a hint of red flecks had appeared in them and at certain times, his iris seemed to narrow, slit when he looked out in the distance...much like a dragon's would. Nareke no longer needed to ask how Kahilnar could see something so far away and she dropped the subject with a shake of her head, focusing once more as she looked around, calculating.

They had left the mountains days before. They'd passed Al-Salyha, seeing that it had been emptied of soldiers and had then made their way North, toward the river, Rhes o Ainek. They were now only a few hours from said water source and the more Nareke thought about it, the more she liked the idea. "We'll travel a little further, until we reach the river. It will be to our advantage to fight at it banks. We will not cross, but Kilicar's army will be forced to if they wish to reach us."

There was nods all around from Amr, Osamu, Tigeki and Skyfang. Nothing more needed to be spoken as each leader made their way back toward their part of the army to pass the news on. Nareke was the only one who didn't leave as both she and Kahilnar watched another white dragon start to descend from the sky, landing not far from them before walking over.

Alagos dipped his head to Nareke in acknowledgement, but his amber eyes were for Kahilnar and Sharpmist and they both took the hint, opening their minds to him. **"You can not go with the army. You have another task to accomplish first."** The shape-shifter delivered the confusing message calmly and though he was much smaller than Sharpmist, he didn't move when she growled, starting to rise to her full height before Kahilnar hit her with his fist in a clear message to stop. The dragoness did so reluctantly, not at all pleased. She wanted to fight and didn't appreciate Alagos telling her she wasn't allowed to!

Kahilnar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers before he looked again at his friend. He really wasn't in the mood for cryptic messages, but knew that with Alagos it would not matter what the Prince wanted. The shape-shifter was going to speak as he'd always spoken no matter what mood Kahilnar was in. That was part of the reason why the white dragon would make such a good counselor. **"What are you talking about?"**

Alagos' amber eye danced with laughter that the Easterling was not sure he appreciated right now. But as before, he knew it made no difference. **"The Kings, Kahilnar. They still wait for you in the south, about four hours from here."**

The Easterling swore. He'd entirely forgotten about that troublesome task! The Prince looked toward the North and then to the South, feeling almost panicked as two things occurred to him. The first was that the army would have to keep marching to the river and once they got there, Kilicar would be on the other side. It was foolish to think that his brother would wait long before attacking. The second thought was that he really could not just leave the Kings out there, not if Eru had driven them this far and not if they had fighting men that the Rebels could use. But if he went to the South, that would be four hours, maybe three as the dragon flies and then the King's men would have to march North and that would take too long!

Kahilnar wracked his hand back through his black hair, cursing again before he looked at Alagos and then Nareke, both waiting for his response, though, his sister had no idea what was really going on. He'd yet to tell her about the Kings... Oh, Valar this was not going to be pretty...

"For the love of the stars, what's wrong!" Nareke finally snapped the words and Sharpmist rumbled a laugh, looking back at her bonded with amused red eyes. Kahilnar only glared back at her and addressed his sister in a very careful and factual way. "Alagos has told me that their are three Kings waiting to speak with me about four hours to the South of here."

Nareke's brows rose into her hair line and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at the Prince, but after a long moment, the only thing that came out of her mouth was not at all what Kahilnar had expected. "Then why are you still here?" At her brother's surprised expression, the Rebel Leader grinned. "I can deal with the army, Roniysr. What I have no desire to deal with is arrogant Kings and Lords. You're going to be King of this land, that's your task and I gladly leave it to you." She was laughing with her eyes now and Kahilnar could only shake his head, smiling in some amazement, but also puzzled and rightfully so. He would have thought that Nareke would be furious with him for not telling her such an important piece of information, especially when she had a clear right to the throne of Rhûn, too.

"You have no desire to-"

"Be a Queen? No. I am a Leader, Prince, but only of armies. You are the King the Creator chose, brother. And I will follow you and so will these Kings if they have anything that resembles a brain. Now go. You're wasting daylight and we don't have a lot a time. I will hold off fighting as long as I may until you return." With those parting words, Nareke wheeled her horse about and started back toward the army lines, leaving Kahilnar to look after her with a small smile on his face, a warm glow in his heart.

She'd called him 'brother'.

The Easterling shook his head slowly, clearing his head as he knew it was time to concentrate and then sighed, looking back at Alagos. **"Are you coming?"**

**"No. This is not my task, but yours."**

Kahilnar nodded. He'd been afraid of that, but supposed it made sense. If these Kings were going to follow him, it would need to be HIM that convinced them to. He'd have to gain their loyalty on his own. **"Where will you be?"** Somehow he doubted that Alagos would stay with the army while they marched. Oh, he'd be there for the battle, especially since Gweltari was on the ground with her brothers, but something told the Easterling that Alagos had an agenda of his own.

Sure enough, the shape-shifter smiled a dragon smile and his eyes glittered with mischief, a knowing quality, but it only shook his head, refusing to speak of his own task. And that, too, did not surprise Kahilnar and the Easterling smiled back. **"Very well, keep your secrets. I will see you when I return, yes?"**

Alagos tilted his great head, amused. **"I don't plan on being gone."**

**"Good enough. Stay safe."**

The white dragon nodded, but his amber eyes didn't leave green ones. **"You will not be alone, Kahil. Do not think you are."** The shape-shifter then looked at Sharpmist and the dragoness raised her head a little like a striking snake, but she did nothing more than that and in truth it was an instinctive action. She was asserting a dominance of sorts. As a battle dragoness, it was natural for her to do so and as a shape-shifter and a knowledge dragon, Alagos didn't rise to the challenge, his line of species more inclined toward peaceful negotiations. Because he did not threaten her assumed command, Sharpmist listened willingly to what the male white dragon said.

**"Do not interfere with this, Sharpmist. You are his mate, you are a Dragon Queen to a Dragon King, but Kahilnar needs to gain their loyalty, not their fear. Be the Queen he needs."** Alagos' words were for Sharpmist alone and the battle dragoness snarled ferally, her recognition and understanding of the shape-shifter's words even if she wasn't fully happy with them. The white male nodded back before giving Kahilnar another encouraging look and launching into the air. He winged his way toward the West.

Kahilnar watched the white dragon disappearing in the clouds and then sighed, looking down at Sharpmist, holding on to her with his knees as she sprang into the sky and started toward the South. **"Do I want to know what he said to you?"**

The dragoness smirked. **"No."**

**"I didn't think so."**

* * *

_Three hours later for Kahilnar, Southern Vintael plains..._

* * *

Kahilnar saw them before they saw him. They did not look up. Why should they? What threat would come from the sky? The Easterling shook his head, more to get his black hair out of his eyes than anything else as Sharpmist started to circle, slowing from her rushed flight as she descended toward the plains. And now there were seen. Kahilnar heard the horn that signaled an enemy and rolled his eyes. It was probably the last childish gestured he'd get to make in a while and he was going to enjoy it.

Soldiers from a small group on the plains, surrounded by flags and horses tarted toward the dragoness as she landed and Sharpmist snarled at them, her body coiling threateningly even as Kahilnar slipped from her side, landing cat-like on his feet by her front claw. **"Easy, Sharp."** It was a calm warning and while it didn't take the growl out of Sharpmist's throat, it did sooth her somewhat and she didn't protest as her bonded started to walk forward at a steady pace, neither slowing nor flinching when the soldiers nearest Sharpmist drew back their bows and fired. In their minds they didn't need cause to shoot. Sharpmist being a dragon was cause enough.

Unfortunately for them, Kahilnar didn't agree and his green eyes flashed with light. Rocks from the grassland shot into the air, colliding with each arrow, snapping them and sending them off course so that they fell harmlessly to the ground and Kahilnar smiled almost politely as the soldiers looked unsure and backed up a few steps at his approach. The Easterling eyes continued to glow with light and the grass around the other men twined about their legs in hundreds of tiny coils, trapping them in place. Panic briefly ensued before more arrows were raised and this time the ground beneath the soldiers bucked, sending them sprawling even as the grass let hem go. This time when the rose, it was with more caution and they didn't immediately raise their weapons, watching the Prince as he finally stopped, a good distance from Sharpmist, but also a good distance from the men. He stood confidently, hand at his sides in a non-threatening manner that was very misleading, head tilted and his black hair whispering around his face. "I would appreciate it if you would not shoot at my dragoness again. She doesn't take kindly to threats like that."

The Prince smiled, but a growl rumbled in his throat and it came through in his voice. "And neither do I."

Kahilnar's green eyes flickered from the wide-eyed soldiers to the lines of more warriors beyond their small groups. There were small three armies - though, the Easterling suspected that King Mikal had brought the entire Rocnai Tribe... - and each of them kept their distance from each other. The Easterling studied them for a moment before his attention was drawn to the flags and horses in the middle of the plain, settled just about in the middle of the space before the three armies. Kahilnar's eyes narrowed as he made out who was in the group and then his brows rose to his hairline. All the Kings and their families were there! And...those two gold-haired figures were very familiar...

His gaze came back to the men in front of him, some from Ab-Gribyl as their colors were yellow and red, and the rest from Ak-Jnab for their colors were blue and a pale green - though, Kahilnar noted that they were not from the same tribes in Ak-Jnab for some of the warriors had swirling blue tattoos on their skin and others did not. They had come one faction with a Rhûn-blooded Ruler and the other soldiers, the ones with blue tattoos had come with a Jarkirn Ruler - consisting both of Rhûnic and Variag blood from the people of Khand.

Interesting.

"I am Kahilnar Al-Tajibn, Heir to the Kingdom of Al-Salyha, the Roniysr and Prince of Rhûn. Deliver this message to your masters; I would speak with them and their families, and the One that brought them here wills that they comply."

Kahilnar watched the soldiers look at each other, his voice seeming to have startled them back into some kind of discipline, watched as they spoke and one man from each group was sent back to the gathered group of Royals. He watched it all calmly, wondering how it was that he wasn't nervous, wasn't worried. The whole flight here he had been quiet, praying, thinking and the only thing that had kept repeating through his mind were words he'd heard many times over - from Alagos mostly, but other sources as well. He was not alone. He didn't have to do this alone and this was the Creator's will. It always had been. It would come to pass even if Kahilnar did not see how.

So now he felt calm and strangely enough, so was Sharpmist...well, after a fashion. She was not threatening to snap heads off or burn anyone to a crisp. That was pretty calm for the battle dragoness and Kahilnar was grateful for it. He took a deep, steadying breath that he knew he didn't really need, but wanted to take anyway and briefly looked himself over. Hmm... probably not what was appropriate for meeting at least two Kings, their families and a Lord and his family but...oh well. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

His clothing was black and red, the colors of Al-Salyha, but his red tunic underneath his leather vest and arm-braces was faded and contained scorch marks from a certain dragoness. Heck, his body contained soot streaks from a certain dragoness! Probably should have washed... His black hair was windblown and in need of a cut, and his black pants were torn in some places from sharp scales he'd gotten more than used to even if his clothing had not. All in all...he looked normal, for him, but certainly not like the prince he was.

Kahilnar smiled. Perfect. Somehow, that was perfect. He was him and if these rulers could accept HIM then there might be some hope. It was that thought that made Sharpmist snort and the noise made the soldier's jump and point their weapons toward her again, but the dragoness only eyed them disdainfully with her blood-red eyes and laid down, her great body settling nearly soundlessly on the grass and her head settling on her clawed feet. She never took her eyes off her bonded and those that surrounded him.

The soldiers didn't relax, but at a warning look from Kahilnar, they did lower their weapons. They had not known what to do with his display of power the first time they'd shot at the dragon nor the second time they'd attempted to and were uncertain they wanted to see something more of what he could do or something worse. Maybe next time those stones would attack instead of merely deflecting. Maybe next time the grass would strangle them or the earth swallow them whole. Kahilnar graced them with a small friendly smile at their gesture, puzzling them further before he looked at the horses approaching, each of them bearing a rider.

The Easterling looked over as the three soldiers came back and weaved their way through their way through their comrades to approach him. The three soldiers looked at each other and then some silent agreement made the soldier from Ab-Gribyl speak. "You are requested to join my King and the other Kings in their discussion, Prince Kahilnar."

The Easterling nodded and glanced back at Sharpmist. The dragoness didn't look happy and the Prince wasn't surprised.** "I don't trust them."**

A smile twitched on Kahilnar's face even as he started across the field, his stride confident, but his body coiled. Little did he know it, but he was behaving much like a dragon might as it went to challenge another dominant male. **"Neither do I, but that's why we are here, no?"**

The dragoness only grumbled in his head, watching him. She quieted, though, at what she sensed in his mind, in his body, the dragon-ness of it. It was the fact that Kahilnar was going into this with the mindset of a challenger that finally soothed Sharpmist into inaction and Kahilnar was left needing to focus his attention on the rulers he was fast approaching. He let his eyes flicker over them, lessons coming back to him - painfully for he never had liked this part of his schooling - and he started to assign names to faces, faces to Kingdoms...

They were all sort of separated from each other, standing facing one another as they spoke. In the first group was the family of Ab-Gribyl. Relatives of his, actually. His grandmother - Mirraa and the mother of Vaanya, his mother - had a brother, Mihalik, who had taken over the Royal Line of Ab-Gribyl after Mirraa and her husband, the King Rocaliban - Kahilnar's grandfather - were slain. Mihalik married a woman called Serea and their son was Venosk who married and had a son, Ruumano, the current King of Ab-Gribyl. So technically, Ruumano and his children were Kahilnar's cousins...of a sort. It hurt his head to try and sort out, though and the Easterling made himself stop, instead trying to figuring out which face belonged with which name once more.

King Ruumano Ab-Nazaribn was easy to spot. He wore a crown on his black-haired head and his bearing was both regal and yet arrogant. His eyes were blue, an odd coloring for Rhûn, but Kahilnar knew there was elven blood in the King's veins. Ruumano's great-great grandfather, Jahil, was the same elf that was in Kahilnar's bloodline. The King's skin was much too fair to belong to a pure-blooded native of Rhûn and Kahilnar's sharp eyes detected just the barest hint of a point to the monarch's ears. Yes, elven blood indeed. The Queen beside Ruumano, however, was purely of Rhûnic descent. Beautiful with her raven hair and brown eyes, she sat upon her mount like she must sit upon her throne, looking down at everyone around her with a proud expression on her face and in her eyes.

The woman behind her took Kahilnar a moment to figure out, but it came to him that she was Lady Celepina, Ruumano's second wife. She was not as pretty as Queen Zahre with her curled dark brown hair and demure black eyes. Kahilnar suspected her marriage had been one of political reasons as she did not look like she 'belonged' in the family she'd been placed. She was too quiet, too fragile. She looked unhappy...but a veiled pride shone in her eyes when she glanced down at the bundle in her arms - a little Princess that Kahilnar was not aware the name of - and then back, her eyes landing on the two young men standing behind her. The Princes' Rabim Ab-Nazaribn and Ihsan Ab-Nazaribn, twins. Her sons. They were sixteen if Kahilnar remembered right and they were as different as the sun and moon even as they were incredibly close to one another.

Rabim had brown hair where his twin had black. Ihsan's eyes were the blue of his father while Rabim's were black like his mothers and where Rabim was large of build and tanned, Ihsan was lithe and pale with a slight pointing to his ears that his twin did not have. Rabim looked like a man of Rhûn and Ihsan more like he could be an elf, but looks with these two were deceiving for it was Ihsan who was loud, often laughing and taking easily to anger or quick decisions while his twin was of few words and while he loved to laugh, he was polite in all things, never hasty to make a decision or give counsel.

Kahilnar had a feeling he might quickly find support with the two brothers, but he knew it was their elder half-brother that he needed to get through to. Prince Emirin Ab-Nazaribn. They had never gotten along as children, having met only three times, but even that being more than enough for the two. Black of hair, brown of eyes, tanned, but bearing the same lithe frame as his half-brother Ihsan, Emirin was arrogant like his father and overly proud, just like his mother. His sister, Princess Telhia Se-Nazareba, was the complete opposite and the elder sibling, being a year older than her brother at twenty-three years of age. Like her brother, her hair was black, but her eyes were blue and she held the same point to her ears that her father and Ihsan did. Kahilnar could see that she was smart even as she was quiet, bidding her time, moving in the shadows just like Katun did. The Easterling had to wonder what she might say given the chance, what the Princess might do if she were allowed some power. Katun had certainly surprised him...perhaps this woman would, too.

His quick inspection of the Royal Family of Ab-Gribyl done, Kahilnar swiftly turned his green eyes to the parties of Ak-Jnab. The first party belonged to King Mikal Ak-Jnahibn, someone Kahilnar had never met and had only heard about as the Kingdom of Al-Salyha only traded with Ak-Jnab, but never visited its rulers because of the state of flux they were always in. Now the Easterling studied the other man, taking note of the brown hair in a dreadlock style - something he'd seen all Ak-Jnab soldiers sported - and brown eyes. It was the man's eyes that Kahilnar truly focused on. They were friendly and his face showed laugh-lines, something that boded well for a good sense of humor. It was encouraging.

More-so because his twenty-six year old son, Prince Tahir Ak-Jnahibn, seemed to share the same disposition. The son looked much like the father in the face, but his dreadlocked hair, while brown, was streaked with blond as well and his brown eyes held a spark of passion that his father lacked. Kahilnar speculated that the blond in the man's hair came from his mother, the Queen Sajara, who's dreadlocked hair was all blond, something rare for Ak-Jnab blood, but more common for those with Variag blood in their veins. Perhaps she had some. The woman looked to be a loving one with her warm hazel eyes and a half-smile of something like amusement at this whole proceeding on her face. She carried that same passionate spark in her eyes that Tahir did and her hand rested over her stomach protectively as she was clearly with child. A small boy Kahilnar knew to be called Nasir Ak-Jnahibn stood behind her and he clutched at her clothes, peering around her body to look at everyone else. His wild, dreadlocked hair was blond like his mother's and his eyes were a vivid dark brown, curious. He could not have been more than five.

Those four - five including the unborn child - members were all that the Royal Family of Ak-Jnab consisted of. King Mikal was the current nomadic King of the Rocnai, the large tribe that roamed the desert, living in tents and every traveling from city to city. The man in the second party was Lord Ramlayon if Kahilnar was correct and he was sure he was. Ramlayon's family line had been Kings often, but not nearly so often as Mikal's family line had been. Ramlayon was of Rhûnic and Variag blood and Mikal of pure Rhûnic blood, but somewhere in the past, their bloodlines were connected. This was overlooked by both fighting houses, however, as they vied for the throne of Ak-Jnab through the generations.

At this time, Lord Ramlayon Ak-Jnabon had some power in Ak-Jnab, but not enough to rule and so Mikal sat firmly on the throne...but Kahilnar suspected there was not as much hatred as their had been in the past between the two houses...not if Ramlayon was a Lord so openly and his family still lived...and he still retained some power. Perhaps an uneasy truce had been reached between the two?

Looking at Ramlayon with his short blond hair, pale green eyes and the quiet look about his person, Kahilnar could see it happening. Neither ruler looked particularly like the type of man to hold a grudge against the other for an offense deep in the past. The Lady Veranesa at her husband's side, did not look like that type either. She was blond, her hair only reaching to her chin in the short style of Variag's, and her hazel eyes were wise, much like Kahilnar's mother's had been. The swirling blue tattoos over her arms, on her face and across her bare mid-drift just added to the fierceness about her person in the same way her husband's blue markings lent an aura of quiet and authority to him.

Their son, Zakasad Ak-Jnabon, seemed to take after Ramlayon as his disposition seemed quiet as well. His short blond hair was almost white it was so bleached by the sun and his pale green eyes were the same as his father's, a mirror replica. His tattoos were similar to his father's but carried some differences, and he held himself confidently, but seemed more curious about what was going on then calculating. Somehow, though, Kahilnar did not think the twenty-seven year old was naive as he appeared to be. It seemed like a defensive mask more than anything. Curious.

His youngest sister, Selaha Se-Jnasa, was much the same even as only three years of age. She was independent, but quiet and though she didn't yet much know about masks, she seemed well on her way, her green eyes very controlled behind her wild blond hair. Zakasad's first sister, Farasa Se-Jnasa, seemed just like her mother, a mirror copy. Her hair was short like the older woman's and her eyes were a mixture of her parent's, one being hazel and the other green. She didn't appear demure at all, boldly meeting the mens' gazes and holding herself proudly, regally. Her blue tattoos were wild swirls against her skin, as wild as she herself appeared to be. Kahilnar could not help but think that both Nareke and Sharpmist would like the nineteen year old immensely.

He certainly felt like he was going to have a time talking to all these people with their differing personalities and ideas and the Easterling closed his eyes for a moment, praying for wisdom, for strength before he looked forward again and passing the encircled soldiers, entered into the Royal ring as it were. He noted immediately that the three groups had stopped talking amongst themselves and were eying him with varies expression depending on the person. They looked behind him often and all expressions showed amazement when they did and beheld Sharpmist looking back at them. Kahilnar found it interesting to note that only some expressions turned hostile toward the dragoness. More were just interested.

Kahilnar didn't get a change to puzzle out why none of them seemed surprised at his arrival because his eyes had already fallen on four people he'd NOT expected to see here of all places. His brother, Prince Sacalnun Al-Tajibn, was one of them and the second-born Prince smiled and nodded at his elder sibling in acknowledgement. The second figure was smaller, younger. Prince Zaid Ar-Awasibn. The young heir to Ar-Hihn grinned at the shocked look in his new monarch's eyes and came forward, bowing at the waist for everyone to see.

"My King."

Kahilnar shook his head, thoroughly confused. He'd left Zaid in the Rebel Home! How was he here! How was Sacalnun here? "How? How did-"

_I have paved the way for you. You are not alone, My Son. My servants speak on your behalf._ The words came clearly, powerfully into his mind and Kahilnar instantly felt calmer and less confused. He still didn't understand how his brother and Zaid were here, but it didn't matter. Eru had willed this and so it was good. And as Kahilnar opened his eyes, not aware of having closed them, he was met with the faces of both Maltasercë and Sairalassë in their adult forms, looking strong and powerful, majestic. The two Maiar dipped their heads to him in acknowledgement and then Sairalassë turned to those gathered. "As we have told you this is Prince Kahilnar, the Prince of the Four Kings."

She didn't get further than those words before Prince Ihsan spoke, his voice containing laughter, but not of the cruel kind. It was merely disbelieving. "Prince Kahilnar? Hardly! You appear to be no more than a conjurer of tricks, sprung out of the earth itself and nearly as dirty!"

There were small sounds of laughter all about, but no one seemed quite sure enough to simply laugh, especially under Maltasercë's piercing gaze, and Prince Emirin didn't even smile, his brown eyes fixed on Kahilnar's green ones and when he spoke, his voice was harsh and snapped. "Still your foolish mouth, Ihsan. This is indeed Kahilnar, but I stumble greatly over the title of 'prince." Here Emirin's eyes flickered over Kahilnar with disdain and then toward Sharpmist with clear anger. "Scathwirn, Vinkon and Nikryrq-homa seem like more appropriate words."

There was no response from anyone. There was no CHANCE of a response for anyone as Sharpmist stood with all the speed of a striking snake, her roar fierce and enraged as her blood-red eyes blazed with fury. She shrieked to the air again and the horses, already terrified, squealed once more in raw fear, only held in place by strong grass that had suddenly wrapped around their hooves as they fought to plunge and get away. Most of the humans looked exactly the same way, wanting very much to run, but frozen as the white dragoness approached.

The Maiar did nothing about it, their faces angry as well, and it was Kahilnar who approached the dragoness, not at all startled by her bloodcurdling snarls and her angry reaction as he'd felt the emotion in Sharpmist in a fleeting moment before she expressed it verbally. **"Sharp, calm down."**

**"NO!"**

Sharpmist kept approaching, her snarls growing deeper, more threatening as she drew closer and the Easterling passed the ring of soldiers and faced her fully now, taking a few more steps in the dragoness' direction until they met and the white creature stopped, unwillingly, but she did and she continued to growl as she lowered her head to Kahilnar's level. **"You should let me kill him!"** She nearly roared it in his mind, but Kahilnar only shook his head, the heel of his palm rubbing against the white scales of Sharpmist's nose in a calming way, fearless.

**"He's the Heir to Ab-Gribyl. Until I know who is with me and who is against me and what the Creator plans to do about it, you can't kill anyone."** Kahilnar said it logically and Sharpmist growled, displeased, but the anger was lowering to a simmer inside her body and she knew her bonded spoke the truth, much as she didn't want to hear it. She almost didn't have a choice. Kahilnar was like that. He got through to you, even when you didn't want to hear what he was saying and the more truth in his words, the more you heard, unwilling or not.

Sharpmist blew smoke and her red eyes glared at the people watching them, closer to them now, but she settled herself again, sitting back as she raised her head away from Kahilnar's hands. **"Fine. Talk to them, but do not think I am happy about this."**

Kahilnar smiled and the expression edged on being feral. **"I wouldn't dream of thinking such a blatant lie."**

A growl answered the Easterling as he turned back to the Royal Families and walked over to them, standing exactly where he had the first time and just as calmly. His snapping green eyes met Emirin's brown and when Kahilnar spoke, there was an unmistakeable snarl in his voice that sent the hairs on the back everyone's necks standing on end. "Only one of those titles you used is correct. I _am_ a Nikryrq-homa and I wear the title proudly. You will find there are many in this land that do. I am not a Vinkon, though, nor am I a Scathwirn. Eru would not call a Vinkon to be a King and people would not follow a Scathwirn."

Kahilnar said nothing more and he waited for the explosion to come, but it never did as even the arrogant Emirin seemed at a loss for words, and it was King Mikal who finally spoke, his voice quiet, but containing what Kahilnar thought were strands of amusement. "That is quite the guard animal you have, Prince. Have you called it off indefinitely?"

Kahilnar couldn't help but chuckle as Sharpmist's head jerked up and then forward slightly so that her neck was stretched over the soldiers, making them duck and scatter back and then just behind Kahilnar, looking over his shoulder at the King of Ak-Jnab intently. The man, for his part, had gone still, but didn't look scared...not really. "This is Sharpmist. She doesn't like insults, whether they be toward her or toward me. I don't control her. She controls herself and occasionally she listens to me."

King Mikal nodded. "Then it is a honor to meet such a noble creature such as yourself, Lady Sharpmist."

Red eyes blinked, narrowed for a moment and then Sharpmist tilted her head to Kahilnar. **"I like this one."**

It took everything Kahilnar had not to snort in laughter and he reached out and pushed Sharpmist's head away, his efforts only effective because the white creature decided to comply. The eyes of the people followed the dragoness until she laid down, settling once more and Kahilnar spoke, drawing their attention back to him. "I believe you all know why you are here." His eyes flickered to the still silent Maltasercë and Sairalassë. "The servants of the Creator brought you here and Maltasercë and Sairalassë have spoken to you about who I am and why I am here, this I do not doubt. Even before this day you were receiving letters, each of you, from Prince Zaid of Ar-Hihn and Prince Sacalnun of Al-Salyha. Those letters contained information about a leader who had stepped up to battle Prince Kilicar, the new Dark Lord of Rhûn. Is this information correct?"

Kahilnar addressed the three rulers specifically and King Mikal and Lord Ramlayon nodded the assent, watching him closely, but King Ruumano spoke, eyes narrowed with dislike he didn't try to hide in the least. "Prince Zaid spoke of a 'Prince of Rhûn' as if there was such a thing. Are you saying, he spoke of YOU?"

"I did." Prince Zaid answered the question himself, arms crossing as he took his place beside Kahilnar in an obvious show of support. He might have only been fourteen, but he had meant the oath he'd sworn and he knew what it was worth.

Green eyes didn't waver and Kahilnar took a deep breath. "I did not call you here. The Creator did. I didn't send those letters. Prince Zaid did. I have not tried to make anyone follow me. They've chosen to do so of their own free will. I have not forced any man, woman or child of any species to bow a knee to me. If they have done so, they have chosen to do so. I will not ask for any of your allegiance now, but we all know, I need it. If you choose to give it, however, it will be your choice and because you wanted to. Not because I forced you to."

There. It was out in the open. He needed their trust and he needed them to follow him if he were to rule...but Kahilnar was not going to make them bend a knee. He wasn't going to make them swear fealty. If this was the Creator's will, He would move on their hearts, encourage them to act as they should. He already had been, but still...Kahilnar really did wish Eru luck...especially with someone as stubborn as Ruumano or his oldest son, Emirin. Even now the two were scoffing, their faces angry.

"Follow you! Who do you think you are that we should follow you! Ab-Gribyl will never bow to Al-Salyha! I don't care what these 'servants' say! I will never bow to you!"

"Then you will lose everything!" The sudden voice was like thunder rumbling across the sky, more powerful than a dragon's roar, seeming to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at once. It's source was apparent, however, as Maltasercë came beside Kahilnar. The Easterling was not the only one who jumped, startled and Sairalassë spoke before anyone else could. "Kings you may be but I say to you know, with the authority of the One who is with me, you shall bow to an earthly King who is greater than you still! You will bow to the Chosen One of Eru and your lands will prosper and your people flourish! You will bow and serve the King of Rhûn and your lands will not be taken from you! You shall swear loyalty to the Roniysr and your land will be blessed because of it and your people love you!" While she spoke, the usually soft-spoken Maia walked toward her brother like a gliding swan, coming to his side. They stood together, raw strength and gentle weakness, complete opposites and yet complimenting each other in nearly every way.

The male Maia started where his sister had left off. "But should you turn and reject the Ruler Eru has put over you for your benefit and well-being then your land will suffer and woe will plague your houses. Your people will despise you and curse your name and they shall forsake you to better lands and better rulers. Lands and people not their own will welcome them and the King of Rhûn will harbor them as his children and they shall become a new people, forgetting their native lands and Kings." There was power in Maltasercë's words, such a kind that could not be doubted or explained away by those who heard it and though their were a few who wanted to question whether this was a trick created by Kahilnar, they could not. They knew such a claim would not hold, not when all could feel this power and the infinite authority behind it.

Kahilnar for his part was just as surprised as anyone else. He knew what Eru wanted of him, but...it still amazed him to see two such powerful beings defending HIM, speaking of HIM. He felt he didn't deserve it at all. The Easterling suddenly felt like everything was going to be all right, though, and he decided he rather liked the confidence that thought brought as he looked over at his brother. Sacalnun approached slowly, looking from the Maiar, the Kings and their families beyond and then Sharpmist behind Kahilnar. When he finally reached his older brother's side, the second-born Prince spoke quietly.

"I do find you in the most peculiar of circumstances, brother."

Kahilnar resisted a smile, still looking at the Kings as they seemed to ponder over the two Maiars' words. "I don't know how you got here, but thank you for coming."

"Don't thank me! I didn't have much of a choice!" Sacalnun whispered it fiercely and Zaid, smiling up at the two, spoke. "You were needed here, Prince Sacalnun as was I. As I have sworn loyalty to the King, so must you. So must they."

Sacalnun frowned. "Why me? Father is the King of Al-Salyha." They were still talking in whispers, not facing each other and looking almost like they weren't talking at all as the two brothers watched the Kings and Kahilnar glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. "And we both know Father would rather kill me than look at me. He will not accept me as a King and because I am now an Heir to Rhûn, I can no longer be a proper Heir to Al-Salyha. That leaves you, as the second Prince, to be Al-Salyha's heir."

Now his brother did look at him, faced him despite the lack of manners it showed and Kahilnar did the same, green eyes meeting dark ones directly. Both ignored the fact that their change in position had captured the attention of the people around them and they were not being listened to. "You don't have to bribe me, Kahilnar. I would follow you should I be given nothing at all." Sacalnun's voice seemed almost betrayed, hurt and Kahilnar shook his head, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. They had never really known each other, they both knew that, but somehow there seemed to be a connection now, a connection formed of understanding, fighting for the same thing. They saw each other now as men they would each like to respect and to know. It was for that reason that Kahilnar said what he did.

"This is not a bribe, Sacalnun. This is an Oath. Whether I have your loyalty or not, when I become King of Rhûn, I will make you King of Al-Salyha. Even as an enemy, I would consider you worthy of such a position, but I hope dearly that when the time comes for you to rule, we will be friends still."

The two brothers merely looked at each other for a long moment before Sacalnun lowered his body down to one knee and he bowed his head, hand to his heart. "You have my loyalty, my brother, my King, such as it is. You shall have it no matter what befalls us in the coming days, in the coming years. Whether I become a King or a slave, you will have my trust and my fealty." The Prince's words were clear and they rang out so that everyone could hear them.

And Kahilnar reached down to help his brother up and clasped his arm, smiling and a rumble sounded in his chest, a pleased sound that he could not help and Sacalnun did not comment on, though, he momentarily looked curious about it. "I accept the loyalty you give me as my brother and I accept your loyalty as the King of Al-Salyha, for that is what you are from this day forward." The Easterling stepped back from his sibling then and looked at the other two Kings and the Lord who had witnessed the entire proceedings. He did not speak to them, did not question or beckon, but merely waited. They had been spoken to by the two Maiar before he'd even come. Zaid had told them what he knew and his choice. They had been warned, shown power and authority and Kahilnar didn't know how long they'd had to speak of such things together, but something told the Easterling they were ready to choose. Time was of the essence now.

To the surprise of all, though, it was not a male who moved forward first, but a female. The Lady Celepina, quiet and in the shadows, ignored, came forward first and no one dared to stop her as Maltasercë's piercing dark blue eyes held the Kings and Lords immobile, warning them. She got beyond the group of males, holding the bundle she carried very carefully as she approached Kahilnar and slowly knelt down, head bowed. "I am not King or a Prince, Milord, nor a Queen that my life is worth anything, but I offer what loyalty I can and I offer my life should you wish it. I have felt the power of the Creator and I have heard His voice in my heart. I know you truly for what you are, Prince of the Four Kings, and I would serve you."

Kahilnar smiled gently as he helped the woman up the same way, surprising her and then surprising her still further when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Lady Celepina. Your loyalty is worth that of ten Kings and you a brave woman to offer it as you have."

The older woman blushed, dipping her head and she absently looked down at her daughter, wide awake but no longer crying as she had been when there had been so much noise. Kahilnar looked down at the child as well and his voice was quiet. "What is her name? I fear I do not know it."

"Amala Se-Nazareba."

Kahilnar smiled, easily translating the name. To Hope and Looking daughter. This child's name was 'hope'. The Easterling thought it appropriate. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you, Milord." Celepina smiled at the compliment to her daughter and then looked back, seeming to remember her sons. Her black eyes sought their black and blue ones among the group but they were not there and the woman's lips parted in pleasant surprise to see that her sons were already coming forward. They both ignored the angry words of their father and their half-brother as they fixed their attention on their goal. They'd never had a good relations ship with either male and never listened to them anyway. They would rather follow their mother and do what they felt in their heart was right. They approached Kahilnar steadily and then, glancing at each other, they bowed. Neither said a word of a long moment and then together, as if sharing one singular thought, they spoke. "My King."

Two words. Two words, but they said all they needed to and when they rose, Kahilnar smiled at both of them, clasping each of their hands and feeling almost giddy himself. It made no sense. He had yet to get the loyalty of the Rulers themselves, but even this...even this was amazing, that these people should give any sort of loyalty to him at all was astounding. The twins took residence on either side of him, something Kahilnar noted they did without thinking about it and the all looked back at the group of Royals, waiting.

Nothing happened, though, and Sairalassë spoke again, her voice like a flowing stream, soft. "I have spoken of blessing and my brother of punishment and this has troubled your hearts. It is not the Creator's wish that you should give your loyalty to his Chosen One out of fear. Speak your minds, Sons and Daughter of Arda."

There was a stir of surprise from the Royals, especially the women who had been given permission to speak, but finally someone did, King Mikal being the first. "How can one man, no matter how knowledgeable, rule what has always been four Kingdoms? How will he find the time for each land and their people? Would not the land itself fall apart under only one ruler?"

"It would." Kahilnar agreed immediately, but spoke again before any more could be said. "I am not greatly knowledgeable and on my own, I would not have time for every part of the land of Rhûn. The Kingdom would collapse faster than it took it to begin, this is true. But it is not true that I will rule this Kingdom alone. Prince Sacalnun and Prince Zaid will be Kings of Al-Salyha and Ar-Hihn respectively. They will rule their people and govern their lands, their sons and daughters will inherit their thrones, but there will be PEACE between their Kingdoms. There will be respect and no war in all of their land. They will welcome those who do not live within their borders and always they will look to me to settle disputes between their Kingdoms, whether they be small or large. I have not come here today to take your homes and your people away from you, but to bring peace between them, to bring peace to all of Rhûn."

Green eyes held brown ones and King Mikal finally nodded, coming forward slightly. "If what you say is truly what you mean, then I see no reason why me and my house should not serve you." The man looked over at his son for agreement. He would not force the young man to comply, but Tahir only nodded. A glance at his wife, Sajara and his young son Nasir, showed that they were in agreement, too, and as one, they moved forward, continuing to walk until they were before Kahilnar. There they bowed and the King and two Princes swore their loyalty. When they had finished and they had risen, Kahilnar turned his attention to the Queen herself, surprising her greatly as she stood.

"Do I have your loyalty as well?"

Sajara dipped her head slightly, confusion in her eyes. "My King, my husband and sons have already given my loyalty to you."

"Nay. They have given me their own, but can not speak for you. You are your own person and must give that which is yours on your own."

The Queen seemed to study the Easterling for a long moment before she laughed, the sound joyous and happy, amazed. "Then you have my loyalty, Milord! I gladly give it to a man such as you and may your reign be blessed!" She bowed her head over the hand she'd placed in Kahilnar's and then went to join her husband and sons. The Lord Ramlayon, having watched everything, having thought over what was said both now and earlier, spoke quietly as was his way.

"Prince Kahilnar, I would follow you. You paint a picture for Rhûn that my heart has greatly desired for years. I would see peace in my children's lifetime. I would see my grandchildren born into a land united, without fear of early death by war and destruction. I would follow you, Prince of Rhûn, had you need for me."

Zakasad, quiet like this father, nodded with the older man. "As would I, but our family has nothing to offer you. We are not Kings or Princes and my father only rules over a small nomadic people. Those of our blood are not even fully of Rhûn, but of Khand as well."

The two seemed to speak in earnest and with true regret, but Kahilnar only shook his head, the words coming to his mind like they'd been planted there by an unseen hand. Kahilnar did not doubt that they had been. When he'd answered King Mikal earlier, the words had seemed to flow out of his mouth without effort, without thought and they had been the right one. So the Easterling was not going to fight the response now coming to him, interested himself to hear what it was. What he spoke surprised him, though just as much as it did everyone else. It truly did.

"I am not fully of Rhûn, either. I am a Jarkirn. I have Northern blood, Rovin blood within me, but the Creator still calls me to serve Him. He sees no difference in me because of my blood and I see no difference in you because of yours. Variag or Rhûnic, you live in these lands and people are loyal to you. Your fealty means no less and no more to me than the Kings who have sworn theirs before you."

"You would serve someone with Rovin blood! You who had sworn your loyalty to him, you would serve a Rovin King! It is sickening!" Emirin's words were like knives in the silence, cutting in their accuracy, but though the words hurt, Kahilnar felt an even stronger flood of warmth wash through him when not one of those who'd sworn their allegiance to him moved away.

"I had never met Prince Kahilnar before this day, but I had heard about him. I had heard that he was a Jarkirn, but that he was powerful and he led those under his command in battle well. More recently I had heard that he had healed my land and given hope to my people. I had heard that despite threats made against him, he did not kill those in command of the small city he'd helped. I had heard that many people chose to follow him." Prince Tahir's voice was much like his father's; calm, steady and sure, unshakeable. The Prince looked at his father and King Mikal smiled and his voice was suddenly loud, good-humored.

"Rovin King or not, he is a man worth following!"

"Very well, remain fools the lot of you, but those loyal to my house will never follow this cur!" King Ruumano's eyes sparked with rage and Kahilnar held up a hand, forestalling any words that would have been give back to the King of Ab-Gribyl. Those around him fell completely silent, obeying without question and the Easterling tried not to let that type of heady power affect him. He took a step toward the father and son, his fangs extending and a growl in his throat before he made himself stop and he sent his mind to Sharpmist, a command to stay when she snarled and started to rise, furious.

No. They needed to maintain control and level heads. This was not the time for violence. That would come soon enough. The Easterling took a deep breath, his black eyes going green again and his fangs disappearing. "It is your choice whether you shall follow or not, but you are not in authority to speak over others. Your son, your wife and your daughter have the right to choose their own paths."

Green eyes looked at Queen Zahre, but the woman only tilted her head proudly and said not a word, staying where she was and Kahilnar knew she was a lost cause. He turned his attention to the Prince Emirin, but the youth just sneered. "I will stay with my father, Scathwirn. Ab-Gribyl will never bow to you under my reign."

"Ab-Gribyl is no longer under your reign." The words came from Maltasercë quite calmly and he motioned with his fingers when Ruumano and Emirin's mouths opened. "Be silent! You have rejected that which is good. You have rejected the Creator's will. Therefore you shall not reap the blessings that will come under his Chosen One's reign. Your authority had been passed to another more worthy of it." Here the Maia's gaze settled on Telhia, silent up until this point, and the Princess eyes widened.

"Me!" She barely breathed the word, shocked.

"Your father and your brother reject the King of Rhûn and in doing so they reject their birthrights to the Kingdom of Ab-Gribyl. Such rights and authority pass to you. Such is the will of the Creator. Will you accept this blessing?"

Telhia stared at the Maia with wide eyes and then looked around at those watching her. She quickly looked away from the accusing and angry eyes of her mother, father and brother and instead found her gaze meeting a green one. The approval and acceptance, the confidence in Kahilnar's eyes steadied the fear within her and the Princess found herself taking a step toward the Prince before she'd thought about it. And then she took another and another until she was facing him, until she was sinking to her knees, bowing her head.

"I accept this authority as it is given and I give it back to the King I would serve. He is free to do with it as he would for I am unworthy of such a position." Her voice didn't tremble, but her body did and Telhia jerked slightly, startled when Kahilnar's fingers touched her hair, her head. "Rise."

The Princess did so, wondering what would be said, what her new role might be for surely she was not be a Queen! Only Kings ruled. The thought had just passed through her mind when Kahilnar started speaking. "The authority that you have given me is not mine to take, but yours. I give it back to you and I accept your fealty, Queen of Ab-Gribyl. May your reign be a long and prosperous one."

"But! Milord, I am not married that I should be! I am woman! How am I to run a Kingdom!"

Telhia did not understand why Kahilnar chuckled, why he looked so amused. Did he not understand this was wrong?

"Queen Telhia, the world is changing and Rhûn must change with it. Women are not lower than men. I know this now and my Queen will be equal with me, having authority and a voice. Such shall be the fate of all women during my reign and if such change is to start prominently in Ab-Gribyl first, then so be it. You are Queen and as the sole monarch of your Kingdom, you have all the rights and authority of a King. No longer will ruler-ship pass to male heirs. The first-born child, male or female, will inherit the throne and you are the first-born child to the former King of Ab-Gribyl." Kahilnar's words were calm and delivered steadily and loud enough for all to hear. It was moments like this when loyalty, so new, would be tested. His green eyes swept over those who'd pledged their loyalty and though surprise was in their faces, objection was not and it was an encouraging sign.

Yes, there would be things that would strain the relationships between them all. Some of them Kahilnar could already see. Sharpmist being his Queen was one of them. The strife between those of pure Rhûnic blood and those with Variag blood in Ak-Jnab was another. Dragons being welcome in Rhûn was going to be a hurdle. Enforcing females being in charge and changing the way they were treated was going to be challenging as was abolishing slavery. But Kahilnar could see it happening. For the first time, looking at the rulers who supported him now - EVERY KINGDOM! - he could see a new Rhûn emerging, a place far better than had ever been dreamed.

And it started here, today. Kahilnar smiled a bit at the thought before looking back over at Ruumano, Emirin and Zahre who were still mute and dared not approach for it would mean passing Maltasercë. The Maia looked to the Easterling. "What shall be done with them?"

Kahilnar breathed out slowly, wishing he didn't have to make this decision but knowing it was one of the firsts tests and he could not run from it. He couldn't run from anything anymore and he'd already accepted this burden back in the Rebel Home, that day Zaid had given his loyalty to him. He'd accepted being a King then and he would accept the responsibility that came with it now.

"I would kill you to ensure that you would never rise against the Queen of Ab-Gribyl, but then you would be martyrs and surely those loyal to you would rise in secret. So I will not kill you, but neither can I let you stay in the Kingdom that was once yours. My only choice, therefore, is to banish you and to mark so that should anyone help you in your exile, they shall know exactly what you are and who you are." Kahilnar looked at Maltasercë and the Maia moved forward toward the three former monarchs. As he passed a hand over their faces, marking them in a way unseen, the Easterling spoke again.

"Should you ever try to come back to Ab-Gribyl and should you ever threaten the Kingdom's Rulers, your lives will be forfeit." Here Kahilnar's voice rose and all who were in service to the Kingdom of Ab-Gribyl heard him, down to the last man in the entire army. "The Princess Telhia is now the sole Queen of Ab-Gribyl. The Kingdom's former King, Prince and Queen are in exile. Anyone who wishes to share their fate must step forward now or forever faithfully serve Queen Telhia."

There was complete silence before a few men slowly trickled out of the mass of soldiers to come forward. There was about twenty in all and Kahilnar shook his head sadly as they joined the three former Royalty. Maltasercë did not hesitate to mark them all and when the Maia stood back, everyone around could somehow recognize each exile for what they were and see their intentions clearly. It was strange, but not as strange as when Sairalassë stepped forward and with tears running down her face, waved her hand. The group of twenty-three simple vanished and the female Maia turned her eyes to Kahilnar. "They have been taken to the edges of the mountains. Perhaps they will find some shelter there."

The Easterling nodded, not asking how she'd done it, not wanting to know and closed his eyes for a long moment before he finally opened them again and turned to the remaining Royals. He saw no accusation on their faces, no anger as they all seemed to accept that Ruumano and his family had made their choice and Kahilnar almost wished there was some flicker of injustice on their faces, some argument. He felt tired, horrible for what he'd just done, but not guilty. No, they'd had their choice and they'd chosen that which was not good for them with plenty of warning. That was not his fault. But...it almost all seemed too easy. He'd expected it to be harder...

"I know your loyalty is new and the bonds now between us untested, but I must ask a great deal of you this day. War marches on our land. Rhûn is threatened by my brother, Kilicar, as he seeks to destroy it and rule over that which he ruins. This is not simply a rivalry against siblings, but a threat to our very land and to all Kingdoms. I ask you now to fight with me, to fight for Rhûn. An army has already been raised up and they march to meet Kilicar now, but more help is greatly needed. Will you fight?"

There was no answer for a long few minutes of silence and then King Mikal was walking away, shouting in a thunderous voice to his Commander to ready the men for a march and Tahir was following, mounting his horse alongside his father as they rode back to their army. Lord Ramlayon was not far behind as he clapped Kahilnar on the shoulder and went to speak to his men, Zakasad following and Farasa also for she was a warrioress among her people.

Telhia looked unsure what to do for a long moment, but her half-brothers Rabim and Ihsan came alongside her and spoke quietly with her for a moment and three left to mount their horses and head toward their army. Kahilnar knew right then that the twins would become her champions and her closest counselors. It seemed right and fitting.

The women were left behind, but Sairalassë was already speaking with them and Kahilnar left the Maia to it, unsure what she was saying but trusting it was fine. He felt the same way about Maltasercë now talking with Sacalnun and Zaid. If there was anyone who could trust right now, he knew it was the two Maiar...which was amusing in a way considering he'd not know what to think of them just months before and hadn't trusted them almost at all. How things had changed. Kahilnar shook the thought away as he headed back for Sharpmist. The dragoness greeted him with a cloud of smoke and Kahilnar leaned against her, mentally exhausted. He was grateful for her wing that now shielded him from the other's eyes, needing a moment.

**"You should have let me eat those three."**

Kahilnar smiled slightly and opened one eye to look into Sharpmist's red one as his other eye and the side of his face was pressed against her neck scales. **"Is that your way of saying I did well?"**

Sharpmist moved her head, curving around so she could look at him fully and Kahilnar raised his head, sensing something different in his bonded, something much more serious and heartfelt. The dragoness blew his black hair back gently and there was a soft croon in her voice that the Easterling found he liked a lot. **"You are more than worthy of the dragon blood that flow through your veins, Miharq."** Red eyes held green ones and Kahilnar felt a wave of love and pride sweep through him, making his eyes brighten and entire body to glow with pleasure and happiness. The reaction elicited a smile from Sharpmist and she could not help but think back to a night, months ago, when she'd given her new bonded praise for answering a question correctly and she'd realized in that moment how much such things meant to Kahilnar, how much he'd needed it. Now he was more confident, stronger, healthier in mind and in body, but he still treasured the praise given him, her praise most of all.

**"Still, you should have let me eat them. Roast them at least and in the future, I expect to see more growling from you."**

The words made Kahilnar roll his eyes with a groan and he put his forehead back on Sharpmist's white scales as she continued to speak, the sounds rumbles in his ears as he didn't even try to pretend to pay attention. Figures she couldn't just give him a compliment and leave it that. It simply wasn't in Sharpmist to do.

The dragoness finally seemed to become aware that her bonded was not paying attention to her and she glared down at him. **"Are you listening to me?"**

**"Trying not to." **Kahilnar responded cheekily.

The dragoness growled dangerously, but the Prince only laughed and pushed away from the creature, ducking her swiping tail. She growled at him again, but then looked up and over before she moved her wing and the Easterling saw Sacalnun approaching. Kahilnar stepped away from Sharpmist and met his brother and the two clasped hands again, smiling openly at one another. "How long were you here before I arrived?" Kahilnar had to admit that he really, really wanted to know the answer and Sacalnun looked back at the armies. "Hours. The two golden ones were here the entire time and they explained why the rulers were here and what was expected of them. There was much arguing and threats, disbelief, but the golden ones never let it turn to violence." Black eyes met green ones. "You arrived right when the rulers had finally stared to accept what they were hearing."

Kahilnar made a small noise of amazed disbelief, shaking his head. He'd arrived right at the opportune moment? Eru was good. Sacalnun seemed to think the same thing, but the younger brother said nothing of it and Kahilnar spoke once more. "How did you get here?"

"I honest am not sure. I had just joined your army when Prince Zaid appeared right beside me. I nearly took his head off with my sword! Not a moment later I felt myself being pulled away and I was here. The two golden ones explained why they'd brought us and we went to speak with the Kings. I do not know how they made us travel, though."

"Eru." It was a simple response and Sacalnun nodded, unsure what to say about anything further on the subject and instead he looked up at Sharpmist who was watching them both intently. "This is your dragon?"

"Dragoness. Her name is Sharpmist and she can understand you through me, she just can't speak Rhûnic yet."

Sacalnun looked at Kahilnar and then back at the dragoness, but said nothing, thinking it better that he not question just now. There was much he did not understand about this and that was apparent, but in time he would learn it. Now was not the right time, though. The second-born Prince settled for dipping his head at the dragoness and he tried not to look surprised when she raise an eye-ridge in a very human gesture. "Are our sisters well?"

"They are. Katun, Yileke and Nareke are with the army and Mahayre is with the women and children in the Rebel Home."

"Nareke and Yileke?"

Kahilnar sighed and rubbed his forehead. Damn, too many things to catch up on... "They are the daughters of Vaanya, my sisters. I never knew them and neither did our father, but Daerhael smuggled them away and they lived. Nareke is the Leader of the Rebels."

"I understand. How far out is the army now?"

"They were marching toward the Rhes o Ainek when I left."

Sacalnun frowned. "We'll never get there in time."

Kahilnar smiled and shook his head, looking out into the distance as the wind teased his hair. "Yes we will." He was not sure how, but the confidence of such a thing was sure within him. He would make it back to his people.

* * *

_Two hours later for Alagos, Western Vintael plains..._

* * *

Alagos' gift flared in his mind and the white dragon stiffened, his wing-beats stilling and then starting again as he hovered in place, listening to the information flooding his mind. It came almost gently, though, peacefully and Alagos eyed it warily, but accepted the words, the voices as he started toward the golden and green grass below. Winter was setting in and the land was slowly dying, making way for a long slumber beneath the snow that would soon come. But there was still life yet and Alagos' clawed feet touched down on soft and brittle grass alike as he landed.

The shape-shifter raised his nose to the air, sniffing out what his gift had already told him was near before he sighed and let his form shrink until he stood as a large white wolf. The wind ruffled his fur, whispering encouragement into his ears as they flickered back and forth to catch every word and Alagos smiled slightly before springing away through the tall grass, his feet starting to fly over the ground much as his wings did in the air. It had been a long time since he'd simply gotten to RUN and when the shape-shifter spotted Liska drawing closer he gave her look of challenge and surged forward.

And guard wolf that the female Vultsi might have been and aloof as she kept herself from him, she could not resist the chase and followed him. The cream colored, gold-muzzled Liska soon caught up with her temporary charge and Alagos felt a nip on his hind-quarters that didn't really surprise him. He could never hope to outrun a Vultsi in this form. As a dragon, yes, but not as a wolf.

Still the run had been fun and he looked back at Liska with laughter in his eyes, seeing some genuine amusement in her own mismatched blue and brown ones. The female Vultsi stayed with him for a time, but eventually disappeared from sight again in the grass and Alagos forced himself to pay attention to the task at hand. He smelled the air again and the wind helpfully brought him a familiar scent, prompting him to change his course slightly and running for a few minutes more before he skidded to a halt in an open section of grassland.

Instinct told Alagos to raise his hackles and growl in warning as the first wolves appeared out of the tall grass, but he refrained, keeping his tail down and ears forward, his body relaxed as the Vultsi sniffed toward him and growled themselves, fur slightly bristled and the stance wary. There were six of them in all and it was a white wolf, a female, who recognized him first. Her pale blue eyes widened as her nose worked and suddenly she was yipping a greeting and bounding toward him, all hostility gone.

"Khal!"

Alagos smiled a wolf smile and met Kima as she yipped around him, nipping at his fur and whining with happiness before she looked back at her pack, standing beside the shape-shifter she'd known only when she was a young cub but had not forgotten. Nyn, now much older and worn looked at her Reiu and Rali for confirmation, looking for a command of some sort. Saytia came forward slowly, the black and white she-wolf letting her eyes run over the white wolf who was so much bigger than she remembered. Those amber eyes were the same though, if a little older and haunted and the Rali finally smiled.

"Good to see you survived, Khal. We were unsure until we got the call from you."

Matos came forward then along with Nyn and the black Reiu growled low in greeting. "Even with the call we were hard-pressed to believe it was you and not a descendant you'd passed the mark along to." The male wolf relaxed then, shaking the twigs and grass from his fur before he sat, his body not as young as it used to be. Vultsi lived between four hundred and five hundred years, but Matos, Saytia and Nyn had all been nearing two hundred and fifty when they'd found Alagos, mature adults in their own right if not old. Now, almost two hundred years later, they were nearing the end of their lives while Kima and Karu were now around the age their parents had been when Alagos joined the Vultsi.

Saytia settled beside her mate, her eyes piercing as they looked at Alagos. Her temper was still to be feared among her pack and Alagos had great respect for it even now. "Why have you called us, Khal?"

The shape-shifter rose from his seated position, making Kima who was beside him, draw her ears back in confusion for the action. Alagos needed to 'speak', though, and the only way he could do that was by being a position where he could move his entire body in the wolf's silent language. There was only so much he could say laying down or sitting up and even standing it was hard with some words as they required growl or whines, both noises he could no longer make and had to work around with silent mouth motions and great use of his ears and the lowering and rising of his fur and the movement of his tail.

_"I have called you and three other pyaks to fight in a war. The Celd Pyak, the Haize Pyak and the Necib Pyak are already among the army. There has risen a Dark Lord and Lady in this land and they wish to destroy it along with all the rest of Arda. If they are not stopped here, then it will be all that harder to stop them when they start to invade your lands and the lands of others."_

There were growls and bristled fur, an uneasy tension in the Vultsi now as they thought over this information, but it was for their past trust of Alagos and the time he'd spent with them that they did not dismiss what he said immediately nor did they take their sudden fear out on him. Karu was the wolf who spoke first and Alagos saw why he'd remained quiet for so long when Matos growled warningly at his son. Karu was the Apos of the pack as Kalivon had been killed years ago.

Still the pack let the gray-white wolf speak. "Why do you not speak, Khal? Your wolf-speech is strange as well." What he said surprised the other Vultsi as they lifted their ears and turned to look at Alagos with puzzled and interested expressions. The shape-shifter for his part sighed silently and his ears went back, head lowering in a sad way that was instantly noted for what it was.

_"I can no longer speak with my mouth. I was injured and my voice no longer works."_ No more needed to be said on the matter as the wolves whined in sympathy. Well, all but one did and Alagos' head immediately snapped up as the light gray wolf who'd stayed in the background finally spoke. His voice was older than it had been, more rough, but still arrogant and too bold for its own good.

"Better you not speak lest your cursed words being more calamity upon us."

It was Kima, much like her mother, who whirled on Havo, her teeth flashing across his shoulder and drawing blood. She snarled deeply in her throat, much smaller than Havo, but her legs spread and her fur on end as her lips curled over her now reddened fangs. "Do not speak to my litter-mate that way!"

Havo growled back at Kima, equal with her as they were both Helper wolves in the pack. When she growled back at him, challenging, he surged forward and bowled her over before standing over her, not letting her rise as she struggled. "Do not speak foolishly, Kima! That Kalei is not of our pyak and is no more your brother than I am! Why such loyalty to him anyway? He left, remember?"

This time it was not a Vultsi who struck Havo, but Alagos as he sprang and knocked the light gray wolf flying. Havo scrambled to his feet in pure shock and Alagos snarled at him silently, the action hurting his throat immensely, but his anger too great for him to care right now. His amber eyes blazed fire as he crouched next to Kima who was working her way to her feet and the shape-shifter's voice suddenly bloomed in Havo's mind, making the male wolf jump with a terrified expression coming over his face.

**"I did not leave. You drove me out and if you ever touch my sister like that again, I will tear out your throat."** There was every bit of his bloodcurdling growl in the words and Havo was not the only wolf who heard the voice in their mind. Havo was the one who spoke, though, backing up with obvious uncertainty. "How are you in my head! Your powers should not work, Kalei!"

Alagos smiled and the expression was completely feral as he started to shift as easily as you pleased, knowledge clear and crisp flooding his mind in a way he'd never thought of before, had never realized. It was just another grain of wisdom that dwelled inside him, ready to appear when needed and the shape-shifter was grateful for it this time. The white-haired human looked down at the light gray wolf and his mind-speech was less powerful now, calmer and it caused him no strain to talk to all the wolves, just like it was no strain to talk to many dragons all at once. It was almost like they were the same species. **"I have been able to use my power to shift shape ever since that day I met Kima and Karu in the den. I should not have been able to shift then, but I did. My other powers were not mine to access at that time, but they are now even among all of you."**

"How is this possible?" It was Matos, his yellow eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to figure out this puzzle, as he started to realize that Alagos was right. The old wolf could feel his power clearly despite Alagos' presence and indeed his pack's strength had not diminished around Alagos even when the Kalei had been younger. It had just been their more elaborate powers that they'd been unable to access.

The shape-shifter smiled again, but this time the expression was gentler as he crouched and held his hand out to Kima. The white she-wolf sniffed it for a moment and smelling only Alagos' scent and nothing different she came closer and allowed him to put his hand on her shoulders, sitting beside him and yawning in a relaxed way that sent a resounding ease of tension through her pack. Well, minus Havo who was still staring with wide eyes.

**"There is a secret that very few know anymore among both the Kalei and the Vultsi and it is this; if there is trust and acceptance between the two races then their powers are no longer affected by each other. Do you honestly think that Eru ordained that we would hold each other's powers captive while together without there being a lesson to learn and a way to 'cure' such a thing? That day in the den, you trusted me and I trusted you and so I was allowed to shift. And in the days that followed, when you trusted me and felt the most at ease around me and toward you, I could take he form of a wolf cub and then a human and again to a wolf as I played with your cubs."**

Alagos scratched Kima's fur and reached out to ruffle Karu's ears before the male Vultsi jumped back, shaking his fur out at the sensation. **"Eru made the binding between us in such a way that it could be broken if our two species would just learn to get along, to accept each other. You started to see me as your own and you were a family to me. We were starting to understand each other and so your hold over my powers and mine over yours was weakening. Now, despite the years that had passed, you still trust me and I still consider you family. It does not matter that so much has happened or that I am now grown. There is a connection between us and as long as it exists, I will be able to use my power with you and you will not be hindered by me."**

"It could be this way with all Vultsi and Kalei..." Saytia said the words thoughtfully and Nyn growled softly, unsure what to think of this and so turned to a different topic. The Vtori looked toward Havo and then Alagos, and then back to Havo her expression dark and her fangs started to appear as her fur bristled. "What is the meaning of this? You drove Khal away from the pyak?" The other wolves' ears came forward as they remembered just what Alagos had said when he'd spoken in their minds and Matos turned on the light gray wolf with a snarl, advancing. "Is this true, Havo?"

The Helper wolf's ears went back and he back up, looking torn between submission and defiance as he bared his teeth. "He was not one of us. He was weakening our pyak. He needed to leave."

"That was not your choice to make!" Saytia was beside her mate now and her anger was swifter in coming, boiling as she realized that the Kalei she'd considered as an adopted cub had been taken from her for no good reason. Perhaps it HAD been time for Alagos to go, but that should have been her decision and her mate's! The Rali snarled down any response Havo might have made as she launched herself at him and tore into him. Her fangs were merciless and Havo submitted to them, instinct telling him not to attack the Rali of his pack no matter what she did. Saytia eventually backed away, snorting blood from her nose before she raised her head in a regal manner, satisfied with her vengeance as she growled and walked away, leaving Havo's fate in her mate's paws.

Havo panted with pain, but he wasn't severally injured. He bled from many bite marks, there was a long graze down his side, one of his ears was mangled and his right shoulder was a shredded mess, but he would live and the Helper wolf knew that he could have gotten much worse from the Rali. She was a terror in her ire and rage. The Helper wolf stood and growled when Nyn came too close to him before turning his attention to Matos. The black wolf's yellow eyed didn't contain any compassion, though. He had not made it known to any besides his mate, but he'd been growing fond of the young Kalei and had even started to think of him as a son of a sort before Alagos had left so suddenly.

Havo would not find any pity from his Reiu and the light gray wolf almost knew the punishment that would be handed out to him before it was said. Matos voice was hard, open for no appeal. "Havo, you are banished from this pyak. Should the Tusara Pyak come upon you again we will treat you as we would any lone Vultsi. Be gone."

The entire pack watched as the light gray wolf slunk away and Alagos said nothing. He had not intended for this to happen, had not wished it or harbored any dreams of revenge in his heart. He would not have requested that the wolves do this, but he was not going to protest it either. He would always be on the outskirts of belonging in the Vultsi's world and he had no say in how they ran their lives and their packs. He would not rejoice at Havo's banishment, but nor did he feel sympathy for the canine and Alagos stood and turned away from the place Havo had disappeared when the other wolves did, his amber eyes meeting Matos and then Saytia's.

**"Will you fight with me?"**

Kima already stood beside him, her head reaching just below his ribcage and she looked determined to fight whether her pack agreed or not. Matos regarded his daughter for a long moment before he finally looked at his mate and her fierce stare answered his question. "We will fight with you, Khal."

"But you'd better warn the Necib Pyak against crossing us." Nyn snarled the words, her teeth bared and Alagos tilted his head, white hair being picked up by the wind. **"What feud have you with the Necib Pyak?"**

"They tried to take our cubs!" Liska's voice was harsh, bitter and accusing. She had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Alagos jumped between the singe she-wolf and the five wolves that instantly sprang for her, his dragon form easily blocking them. The Tusara came to a snarling, spitting halt, not wanting to hurt him, but anger and flickers of betrayal in their eyes. Alagos ignored the latter emotion. They had no right to feel he'd betrayed them until they told him what was going on.

**"Stop, all of you and tell what happened! NOW!"** His voice cut through their heads like a whip and there was unmistakeable authority and _power_ in it. No longer was he Khal, the young Kalei-turned-wolf-cub-for-a-time. Now he was a grown, strong dragon in his own right, equal with them and he would have an explanation for their actions.

"We didn't try to steal any cubs!" Kima spat and Liska, looking under Alagos stomach, growled back, but said nothing for she knew first-hand what Alagos could do if angry. She'd been near him long enough for that at least. The shape-shifter looked to either side of his body and sighed. **"Be still."** When the wolves tilted their heads, unsure what he was doing, he merely ignored then and let his gift come into his mind, clouding his eyes over. At least he knew the Vultsi still trusted him despite their anger if he was able to access his gift. It was reassuring.

Alagos searched through the past, going as deep into his power as he had to, but no further, picking through events, dates and times until he thought he'd found what he needed. The shape-shifter struggled to hold on to it, but eventually his power gave in to his will and stopped struggling to give him more than he wanted and Alagos was able to understand clearly what the wolves were feuding over. It was troubling and he came back to awareness frowning, growling softly. The Vultsi had calmed considerably, though, and Alagos didn't feel hesitant about shrinking back into his wolf form, sitting between the two groups.

**"Both of you are wrong. Liska, the Tusara Pyak did not try to take the Necib Pyak's cubs and the Necib Pyak was wrong to accuse them of such. Something did try to take the cubs from your pyak, but it was not a wolf."**

Liska's mismatched eyes narrowed as she stood and the Tusara Pyak did the same, wanting an answer as much as the lone she-wolf did. "Then what was it?"

**"A Thurindúath. One of them has resurfaced."** Alagos said it in a dark voice and the wolves snarled, everything about them stiffening in a hate, fear and wariness greater than what they felt for even the dragons and Alagos had to agree with their emotion. His kind abhorred the Thurindúath completely. They were creatures with no redeeming qualities, like the orcs they were corrupted and could not be brought back to the light. There were only a few of them left now as they could not breed like the Vultsi were granted blessing to do. Most of the Thurindúath had been killed off like the Balrogs but there were a few who showed up every now and again in history for they had long lives, longer than even the dragons.

What Alagos had seen had been a Thurindúath and it's purpose had been to cause strife, and perhaps something more sinister still. Something the wolves instantly seemed to realize as both Matos and Saytia dipped their heads to Liska in a sign of apology and respect and the lone she-wolf did the same, feeling ashamed of her accusation against one of her own kind. All six Vultsi looked to Alagos for a signal as to what they should do next, but the shape-shifter was not looking at them but toward the East, something stirring uneasily deep down inside him...where the Rishten resided... The wrong feeling mixed with his gift as it started to stir and then both his power and the bond leaped forward, joining abruptly and Alagos didn't have time to react, to understand why they'd acted thus.

**"ALAGOS!"**

The scream, filled with raw terror and desperation, ripped through the white wolf like a storm, stripping everything away, all thoughts and emotions until all he could feel was the fear that came from his bonded and the desperate need to find her. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the wolves, not Kahilnar or the war. Nothing. Gweltari and his child were the only ones he could think about and dilated, clouded amber eyes sought the sky. Alagos launched himself into the air, his great wings starting to work hard, speeding him toward an unknown destination as his gift flooded his mind fully, taking over.

Alagos let it.

What it revealed to him only drove the fear deeper into his heart, though, and his mind was frantic, panicked as it started to search for more information, for a way to understand what was going on while it tried to battle the terror that gripped him so tightly. The shape-shifter called the wind to his aid and increased his speed, heedless to the Vultsi who were now following him on the ground...until he altered his course. It was then that Liska seemed to realize something was wrong and with some silent signal she turned away from his course and toward the army and the other wolves followed. Wherever Alagos was going, they could not go with him.

And the shape-shifter, had he been more aware, would not have asked them to as he flew toward the South-east, toward a place he dreaded above all else, a place he would go to immediately to save Gweltari.

He was going back to Al-Salyha. He was going to Ñaltanárë.

* * *

**Review the story, please, or I might just cry...  
**


	47. Naergon

**Disclaimer: **Umm...yeah. I don't own the rights to Tolkien's work, the Lord of the Rings, and this story is just me playing around with the brilliant Tolkien's world. Yeps.**  
**

A/N ~ I would say this chapter wrote itself, but I don't want to call the Jinx Monster forth, so I shall just say that I had fun writing this chapter...yeah... Oh, and you might notice, this chapter is a COMPLETELY mixed bag of emotions... so...Enjoy! Oh, and you may thank _**Archeress of Silverbow**_ for the prompt update and the fact that Alagos and Gweltari are in this chapter. LOL

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron/Eru speaking.**

Elven

_Nossë Ananno_ = Time-Family

_Nossë Hríveno_ = Winter-Family

_Nossë Yávieno_ = Autumn-Family

_Hísimisil = _November-Moon

_Angion_ = Iron Son

_Ringarlómë_ = December-Twilight

_Avari = _Refusers - Those of the Noldor and Teleri Elves who stayed in Arda and did not sail to Valinor when summoned by the Valar after awakening at Cuiviénen._  
_

_Helchion _= Bitter Cold Son_  
_

_Ada _= Daddy_  
_

_Ai! _= Ah!_  
_

Avarikal

_Kamaero_ = Forest Warrior

_Hatisir_ = Dividing River

_Tumnalda_ = Deep Trees (biggest forest in Avarikal)

_Sariya_ = Fresh Dawn

_Lhosavar_ = Whispering Bark (the second-largest forest in Avarikal)

_Hiro_ = Sir/Lord

_Sinagalca_ = Ray of Light (Ruling City of Avarikal)

_Liwailin_ = Light Blue

**WARNING:** Alagos and Gweltari's circumstances are not pleasant. There is nothing OVERLY explicit, but it IS slightly graphic. More is implied regarding Alagos than actually shown/written out, but as I said, it's not pleasant and it is a slight step up from my previous scenes of this nature.

* * *

_Four day time-skip for Renegade and Noruiel from their last chapter (Chapter Forty-Five: Iûl), the forest of Tumnalda...  
_

* * *

**_Naergon ~ Lament_**

Renegade didn't like this Noruiel.

His light brown eyes watched her closely as they rode, seeing subtle changes in the way the Akira moved, the way she held herself. Her horse was restless and constantly on edge beneath her, betraying how it's rider felt though Noruiel never said as much. She didn't give any verbal indication that she was scared or wary, or that she was jumpier than a rabbit. In fact, they'd left the Kamaero four days ago and she had hardly said anything since then. It seemed the Akira only spoke when it was needed and when asked a direct question, but she didn't voice her thoughts otherwise. Sen was as quiet as his mistress and equally as restless. He didn't know what was wrong and so was constantly looking for an enemy that was not there as they traveled through the thick trees of Tumnalda.

The Sertek never found one, though, and he'd fallen into a sullen type of mood, the only person he did not snap at being Noruiel. The two males gave the lizard-dog a wide berth and the horses had never trusted him to begin with and avoided him doubly-so now. And Noruiel seemed almost not to notice, always staring ahead, seeming to draw further and further away from them the closer they got to the Hatisir River and the forest-city, Sariya.

The elf didn't like it in the least, but something had bid him wait before he said anything and despite his desire to shake the half-elf back into reality, he'd refrained from doing that as well. When he looked past his anger for her sudden change in behavior, Renegade could admit that he was only worried and unsure how to handle this. They'd left the Kamaero a day earlier than they'd had to, the day after he'd woken, but that night had been...pleasant, peaceful. Neither he nor Noruiel had talked about anything important, but they'd been friends that night and they'd flirted and they'd RELAXED.

It was a night the elf would keep close to him in memory. What irritated...no, concerned him now was that it seemed like just that, a memory. Almost like it hadn't happened, like they hadn't made any progress whatsoever and he'd be damned if that was going to happen! He loved her and Renegade wasn't going to let the half-elf slip away from him that easily. He didn't know what was wrong, but he'd find out and he'd make it right. Or he'd make Noruiel face it. One way or another, she was not staying like this...like she wasn't even awake as she rode and looked ahead at the trees.

She didn't really even respond to Mountain anymore and the large man showed his worry plainly in his frowns and his attempts to coax the female out of her stupor. Nothing worked, though, and after another effort was made by the Jagasei, Renegade decided he'd had enough. They had just broken through the treeline where it met the river crossing and the elf swung down from his horse, letting the reigns trail as he stalked over to Noruiel's mount and without ceremony, yanked the half-elf out of her saddle. She didn't even get the time to scream or protest or even to fight him before Renegade had waded until in the shallow of the river and thoroughly dunked in her the frigid water.

He never let go of her leather vest so she was in no danger of being swept down stream, but still Noruiel came up sputtering, shocked and then enraged as she launched herself at the elf like a feral she-cat and they both went under the water. The brief wrestling match that ensued ended with Noruiel slung over Renegade's shoulder as she kicked, hit and screeched at him and the elf make his way back to shore with a grin on his face. He dumped the half-elf on the ground when they reached solid land and then crouched swiftly, catching the female's flying fists before they could connect with his face, his brown eyes holding her spitting dark blue ones.

_"Stop walking around as if you have no hope left in you."_

Noruiel gaped at the elf and then she yelled at him, realizing she was still absolutely livid with the male right now. _"WHAT! You dropped me in a RIVER because you think I have been walking around without any hope in me!?"_

Brown eyes only looked at her calmly and despite his dripping gold hair, the water trailing down his skin and the mud on his clothing, Noruiel had to grudgingly admit he looked much more confident and put-together than she did on a good day. _"Yes."_ And there was that infuriating smirk she wanted to wipe off his face so badly it made her palms itch!

_"Are you insane!?"_

_"No, I was concerned."_

He said it so calmly, so genuinely that Noruiel found herself shutting up despite the profanity that wanted to spew from her mouth. She looked at him with pure confusion, the anger draining as she studied the elf and saw for the first time the worry that must have been plaguing him for days before he'd spoken...er, dumped her in the river. The half-elf shook her head, looking down as she shook from cold and trying not to smile despite herself. Of all the crazy, annoying, confusing males to be in love with...it had to be him, didn't it?

Noruiel sighed and looked up again, making herself glare, though, there was a new sparkle in her blue eyes as she watched him through her soaked brown hair. _"You are going to help me up right now, leave me alone as I dry off and change and then we are going to talk about how one appropriately expresses worry for another. Understood?"_ She arched an eyebrow, just daring him to refuse and Renegade merely smiled slightly and stood before offering her a hand.

_"As you wish, Akira."_

He pulled her up quickly and suddenly their faces were close, breathing each other's air as they both stilled. Their eyes searched one another's for a long moment, a good tension building between their bodies before Renegade smiled again and quick as anything moved away, leaving Noruiel to feel completely off-balance and cursing his swift elven grace. She glared after the male as he went to his own horse and then transferred the look to Mountain and Sen as she approached her own mare, the Jagasei and Sertek near her mount. The lizard-dog looked to be highly amused in his own way, his green eyes alight and his tail sweeping the ground in a wag-like motion. Noruiel could not bring herself to be upset with his quiet laughter and she tugged one of his pointed ears playfully, growling at him.

_"Trraitorr. Srome hrelp yrou werre!"_

_"Erlf mrake yrou harppy."_ In Sen's mind it was that simple and it had been why he'd not intervened. Noruiel merely sighed against such logic and shooed the Sertek away as she started to dig through her saddle-bag for her clothes.

_"Is he always going to be this infuriating?"_ She didn't even care if Renegade could hear her right now.

Mountain laughed softly, secretly glad to see fire back in Noruiel's eyes even if the elf's way of igniting the spark had been unorthodox to say the least. _"Ay, Moon, he is. Worse as he comes to care for you more."_

Noruiel sighed. _"Great."_ She grumbled it under her breath, but when her face was hidden from the three males, she couldn't help but smile. Even soaked, cold and muddy...it was nice to know someone cared enough about her that they'd throw her in a river just to make her feel better. And it didn't even matter that this logic was completely strange as she made her way back into the trees to change out of her wet clothes. All that mattered was that it made sense to her and she was fine with it.

What the Akira was not so sure she was fine with was the way her fingers didn't want to bend properly and the way her body still trembled with cold. She frowned at both things and the frown transferred itself to Renegade as she walked back out to the river and saw him near her horse, apparently waiting for her reappearance. His sharp eyes followed every movement she made as Noruiel packed her wet clothes away, having wrung them out as much as she was able. He said nothing, but the Akira was more than aware of his proximity and when she finally turned toward the elf, she wasn't greatly surprised that he reached out to touch her, the heel of his hand palming her cheek and his fingers disappearing under her damp brown hair. She leaned into his touch without meaning to and didn't miss the smirk that flashed through the male's eyes before they become gentle again.

_"What is wrong, Akira?"_

Noruiel sighed and she lifted her hand to rest over the elf's for a moment, looking at him closely, like she wanted to say something but struggled to do so. After a moment she seemed to decide against speaking and she pulled away from him, shaking her head. _"Nothing. There is nothing wrong. I am fine."  
_

Renegade looked at her for a long moment, watching as she avoided his eyes and then he looked away, his mouth in a tight line and his eyes lightening in color as frustration and the beginning of anger crept through him. He finally shook his head and stepped away from the Akira who looked at him with an uncertain expression, realizing she'd done something very wrong. Again. The elf's voice was low and just verging on being cold when he spoke. _"When you are ready to stop lying to me then we will talk."_

He left quickly then without another word, before Noruiel could say anything and the half-elf cursed under her breath, shutting her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists, unsure if she was more angry at herself for being such a coward or him for being so damn perceptive right when she didn't want him to be. It really didn't matter though, did it? She had messed up with him again. She opened her eyes to stare into the trees, both wishing she could take back her decision not to speak to him and yet knowing she couldn't. There was just...so much she'd not said for so long. She didn't know where to start or how to tell the stories. She was scared to. She was scared of her own land, her own home and the people in it. How pathetic was that?

She couldn't tell the elf that. He thought her brave and she desperately wanted to feel that way, look that way. Why his opinion mattered so much...well, she already knew that answer. But WHEN it had started to matter? Even she didn't know that. It had mattered for some time, though. Noruiel didn't know what he'd think of her if he knew everything, if he knew how weak she'd been, had truly been...if he knew all she'd endured. So she had lied...and she had hurt him...and now she felt horrible.

Renegade constantly did things that made her mad. He was smug and too good at everything for his own good. But despite the way he vexed her...he always seemed to make her better in a way. Even when they'd been enemies he'd made her better. A better fighter, a better diplomat, a better arguer, a better Empath... When he challenged her, he pushed her to strengthen herself. And no longer was he difficult with her. She knew she could ask him anything now and he'd tell her. It might hurt him, but he'd tell her. He might make her angry like he'd done now, dunking her in the river...but then he'd turned it around and tried to talk to her, tried to give further meaning to his abrupt action.

He was trying. Damn the stupid Fëanorian, but he WAS trying.

And she...she was pushing him away again. Noruiel knew she was. She was scared. He'd come around completely, doing a one-eighty that had her head spinning and she didn't understand it. Didn't know how to deal with something she was so unprepared for. And so she just kept doing the wrong thing. He'd tried to talk with her and not about something stupid and meaningless! What was WRONG with her?!

The Akira growled to herself, barely refraining from pulling her own hair as she tightened the strap on her pack and made to swing up on to her mare. Mountain's large hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could and Noruiel jumped, startled. She could not help that for a moment she'd hoped the hand belonged to Renegade and tried to hide her disappointment that it was not. _"Yes, Hiro Mountain?"_

The Jagasei looked down at her with sympathy and his voice was quiet. _"He cares about you and that is the only reason he is behaving as he is."_

Noruiel sighed, nodding as she looked at her hand on her horse's mane._ "I know."_ She truly did. What she didn't understand was how he could so suddenly go from disliking her to wanting to know what she was thinking about and what was wrong, being concerned in such a short amount of time. The frustration must have shown on her face because Mountain smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently. _"When Renegade makes up his mind about something, there is no changing it and he is relentless in his pursuit of understanding more about what he's given his loyalty to. Once you have his care, it can not be diminished or taken away. And he cares for you, Moon."_

The Akira thought over that for a moment before she looked up at the large man, frowning slightly. _"Was he this quick to change his opinion of you?"_

Mountain grinned. _"Even quicker."_

The female shook her head, mounting her mare before she smiled down at the Jagasei. _"Then I suppose if you could live through it then so can I."_ She smiled further at the large man as he patted her leg, saying nothing as he walked away and toward his own horse. Noruiel sighed then and looked at Sen as the Sertek came close, looking up at her in question. _"Yrou nreed tro stray irn ther trrees. We'rre jrust groing tro gert morre surpplries irn ther crity arnd thren wre wirll mreet yrou art ther otherr rend."_ It would be no more than a few hours. The Sertek nodded and turned, vanishing into the forest like he belonged there and Noruiel watched him go before she turned toward the bridge that would lead them through the forest-city. She was careful not to meet Renegade's eyes as she urged her horse forward.

She wasn't prepared to deal with him just yet.

* * *

It wasn't until three days later as they were traveling across the small stretch of plain that laid between the forest of Tumnalda and the forest of Lhosavar, the latter of which they were nearing, that Noruiel finally felt like she could approach Renegade and look him in the eye when she spoke to him. Sen was already sleeping, the flames of the small fire casting shadows over his fur and Mountain was whittling a piece of wood, carefully avoiding looking at both the elf and the half-elf. Noruiel appreciated the effort at privacy as she finally stood from her spot to the left of Renegade and almost half-way around the fire to come to his side, sitting carefully like he might strike at her.

The elf didn't look up from the dagger he was sharpening, but he did stop the process, acknowledging her presence. There was a tense silence between them for a long moment before the elf spoke, nearly making Noruiel jump as he'd not said even one word to her for the last three days, keeping good on his words by the river. It almost seemed strange to hear his voice at last. _"You don't have to tell me why you're scared if you do not wish to, Akira. I just don't want you to lie to me and tell me nothing is wrong when I know that is not true."_

Noruiel didn't know whether she wanted to cry or yell at him in that moment. She'd come over here prepared to...to...well, she didn't really know, but it hadn't been to fall even more in love with the infuriating male! The half-elf stared at Renegade and he turned his head to look back at her with an expression that said he _understood_. It didn't matter that she'd not told him what was wrong. It didn't matter that he couldn't possibly know what was plaguing her - could he? His eyes said he understood and they said clearly that he wanted to protect her, to help her and Noruiel knew in that moment that she wanted to let him.

She didn't know when she started crying, but she felt keenly when Renegade's arms came around her and she was pulled against him, nestled perfectly into his side. The Akira instantly felt the safety from a week ago that had eluded her ever since and her tears soon stopped and she inhaled the elf's scent; a combination of earth and tree with just a hint of a metallic smell like that of blood. It was strange to think such a scent would be comforting, but coming from Renegade it was the most reassuring smell in the world and Noruiel found herself calming as she stared into the fire, her hand twisted in the elf's shirt like she'd never let go. It didn't even seem to be something she was even conscious of doing at this point.

_"I'm scared."_ she whispered and Renegade tilted his head to look at Noruiel's profile, his fingers starting to run through her tangled brown hair with the infinite patience of someone who knows what its like to wait for hours, motionless, waiting for a deer to appear in a clearing or an enemy to be sighted. _"Of what?"_ The elf's voice was equally as soft as the female's and the Akira took a shaky breath before answering.

_"My family being gone, not being able to find them."_

Renegade's fingers stilled momentarily and Noruiel stiffened, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing again, afraid he'd push her away, but after a moment the male only resumed his finger's work and he spoke quietly, looking at the fire. _"If they are in this land then we will find them. I promise."_ Brown eyes looked down then into blue ones and the elf raised a brow. "_Is that all that is bothering you, Akira?"_

Noruiel grimaced slightly, silently cursing his one-track mind, but she didn't lie this time. She just stalled. _"You know you can't call me that when we run into more Empaths, right? Unless you'd like to be addressing all of us."_

Her nervous teasing elicited a smile from Renegade and Noruiel relaxed to see it, unable to help it as a glow of warmth went through her. She wasn't sure if that was the reason why she shivered or if it was because the elf's fingers were now running down her back as he continued to untangle her unruly hair. Whatever the reason, she didn't mind it in the least. _"Fine, then I shall think of a different name for you, but for now stop avoiding my question."_

His voice was soft, but contained a warning and Noruiel was tempted to argue on principle alone, but refrained. No, she didn't want to start another fight. Not now. Perhaps later when she was in the mood to goad the elf, but not now when he was genuinely trying to help. Yes, that still struck her as strange, but looking into his eyes, she could not doubt that the desire was sincere. How was it that someone who'd been so closed off to her she'd not even known what his basic emotions were at times was now so expressionate? It was puzzling... But then, that was Renegade.

And he was still waiting for an answer and she didn't have one prepared...so as usual, Noruiel said the first thing that came into her head as she had a miniature mental panic attack. _"I'm afraid they'll take me away again."_ Noruiel barely breathed the words, barely realizing she was actually going to say them at all and then the Akira froze, stiffening once more as she awaited a response she was dreading.

He would think her weak now. A scared child. He would withdraw from her, realizing she was not the person he'd thought she was. He would stop caring, he'd reject her, he'd-

_"I will never let them have you again, Noruiel."_

Wait. What?

Startled and puzzled dark blue eyes looked up into brown ones._ "What?"_ The Akira watched the elf as he brushed her hair back away from her face and he spoke calmly, every word ringing with conviction and promise. _"I won't let them take you, not if you don't want to go. I promise."_ Renegade spoke slowly, as if she'd not heard him the first time, but that was not the case for Noruiel. She heard him perfectly well both times, but she could not stop staring at the elf because she not EXPECTED him to say such things. Perhaps she should have. Perhaps she should have known that what Mountain had said was completely true, but for Noruiel to trust that someone truly cared about HER that much...it was difficult.

_"What's wrong?"_

Renegade's soft voice - so much nicer than his hissing one - and worried tone brought Noruiel back to the present and she shook her head slightly, but she didn't deny what was going through her mind, speaking hesitantly. _"I thought...you would think me weak...for being afraid."_

The elf smiled at her words, looking down at the female curled next to him in amazement. Weak? How could he ever think her weak? She who'd stood up to him in every way when many would have backed down. She who'd overcome so many obstacles while just being with him. The Akira had proved herself more times than he could count in both small ways and big ones. He could never think her weak and not for something like fearing a recapture by a people that had controlled her life for so many years.

_"I have been afraid of many things in my life, Noruiel, you being one of them. That does not make me weak and your fear does not diminish your courage in my eyes."_ Renegade admitted his own emotion easily, feeling no need to hide it from the female and he watched her process that, watched the wheels turn in her head and then he watched her eyes grow playful and teasing. A smile was forming on his face before she even spoke.

_"Me? You were afraid of me? Why?"_

_"Yes, I was, but not anymore. And why?"_ The elf raised a brow and pulled away slightly to look down at the now grinning half-elf. _"Because you challenged everything I knew. You were a constant irritation even when you weren't trying and when you were trying, you were a terror to my sense of balance."_

Noruiel frowned, pouting slightly, though she didn't seem to be aware of it. _"Is that all?"_

Renegade's lips twitched in the beginning of a grin. _"Truth be told, many of your slaps and punches came _much_ closer than I was comfortable with."_ His answer elicited a laugh from the half-elf and Noruiel shook her head, looking away and then unable to help another giggle as she thought over how many times she'd actually tried to hit the elf. It was good to know she'd nearly succeeded on occasion. Still, part of her was glad she'd been unable to get past Renegade's defenses, not even once. It reassured her now as she looked back up at him, her blue eyes searching his dark brown ones.

_"You won't let them take me away again?"_

Renegade didn't answer for a moment as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering against the Akira's skin as he spoke and she closed her eyes, content to stay in his arms. _"Never again."_ he promised and Noruiel knew the elf meant it. She smiled and curled closer against his side. He didn't think her weak, he had not rejected her and he would protect her. Noruiel didn't think she'd ever felt so valued in her entire life and she slipped into a dreamless, peaceful sleep for the first time in days, knowing she was safe even from her nightmares.

* * *

It took two more days to get to the Ruling City of Sinagalca and they'd had to cross another river, the Liwailin, but though they grew ever-closer to their destination each day, Noruiel didn't withdraw into herself again. In truth there was much laughter and happiness within the group of four and when they finally came upon the forest-city, the Akira felt more confident of her purpose here.

She let her eyes drift over familiar buildings and roads. Her family had lived on the outskirts of the city, closer to the forest but her father and mother had taken her and, at the time, her brother into the city on a regular occasion. Now Noruiel's gaze flickered over the richly carved wood of the buildings, the cobbled roads and the abundance of gardens that decorated the outside of nearly every house and shop. Pleasant smells filled the air and the bustle of city life was a soothing buzz in her ears. Bright colors and an overall aura of peace with nature and peace between the people who lived in this place made it a wondrous sight indeed.

Noruiel could see subtle changes in the environment and the people since the last time she'd been here, however. There was a quickness in everyone's step and she saw more weapons on men and even a few women than had never been so readily visible in the past. Children kept close to their parents, still lively and happy, but closer to trusted adults, cautious. There was a strange lack of young girls about and young women always had an escort with them, sometimes more than one man accompanying her errand.

There was no fear here, not exactly, but there was determination and there was wariness, a watchfulness among the people. The Akira was grateful the city was so big as she and the males - minus Sen who remained in the woods - were less noticed. Travelers were common and they were just travelers until proven otherwise. At least that was the view in the city. Sinagalca was shaped somewhat like a crescent moon with the open side facing the river Liwailin. They had emerged on the western side of the city and now had to make their way through the entire of Sinagalca to get to the fortress on the eastern side, near the river. As they grew closer to their destination in the evening, the mood of the city seemed to change almost drastically.

There were more men and less women. That was the first thing Noruiel noted and the second was that all the men seemed like fighters, armed and rugged. There were nearly as many elves as there were humans, but when usually the Avari would have been lighthearted they now seemed more serious and guarded. Eyes followed the three as they drew closer to the fortress and Noruiel could not help but feel she was under some sort of judgement.

Or perhaps it was just the oddness of their little group that stood out and made them more noticeable? After all, she was a woman traveling with two men, she did not appear to be a lady with her breeches, tunic and the sword hanging off her hip so Renegade and Mountain could not be escorts because she was certainly not nobility. Mountain drew enough attention on his own due to his great stature and the way he seemed to almost dwarf the horse he rode upon. His features were curious as well, looking clearly of Rhûnic descent, but with something undefinable blended in as well, perhaps Northern blood? And then there was Renegade. Clearly an elf, he did not share the black or dark brown hair that the Avari elves native to Avarikal sported, but rather his hair was a vivid gold and stood out. He was from over the Mountains, but how far beyond the Orocarni was hard to judge for there was nothing about him that screamed of Rhûn, but neither were there tell-tale signs that said he was from one of the elven Kingdoms like Mirkwood or Lothlorien farther to the west. Their little group was a strange one to a sure and raised many questions...and it was this that Noruiel hoped they were being scrutinized so severally for.

Renegade didn't much care about why they were being looked at or even that they were being looked at. As long as no one drew a blade on them or a bow, he was content to pass those who watched without raising a challenge of taking offense. He was used to be stared at for one reason or another. Whether it was because he was the only golden-haired head in a sea of dark ones or because he was the only elf within a group of men, people stared. Granted, sometimes they had true reason to considering his actions, but that too didn't bother him overmuch.

The elf was keenly aware of how much it bothered Noruiel, though, and he subtly urged his horse closer to her own, speaking in a low voice. "Do you know any of these people?"

Noruiel's eyebrows rose at Renegade's fluent use of Avarikal, but she didn't question HOW he knew it or why he'd not made it know that he knew it earlier - there were many things she needed to figure out about him still - and her light brown eyes flickered around before she nodded slightly, nothing more than a small jerk of her head. "Some of them." She recognized the blacksmith and a boy - now grown - who used to shoot at squirrels. She'd gotten into a great many fights with him over that. That elf had helped her from a tree once when she was much, much younger... Yes, she recognized a few people here and there, but most faces were those of strangers and even those she had known didn't regard her with any recognition and the Akira didn't blame them. They'd not seen her since she was a child and the only reason she remembered them so well was because her memories had been the only thing she'd been able to cling to, otherwise she would have faded into nothing long ago.

The half-elf shook herself out of her thoughts and urged her horse down a well-worn, but well-kept path toward the fortress and it was then that she felt the atmosphere around them come alive like crackling lightning as those who'd only been regarding them curiously came to attention, watching them closely now as they neared the gate and then came into the courtyard.

What was once a lively and beautiful place had now been turned into one of war with blacksmiths hard at work on weapons, horses being led about and shod, the clash of steel rang out from a sparring ring and the scent of fires and smoke pervaded the air. The men within the fortress were even more sharp then those who had been silently guarding it and Noruiel looked around with wide eyes, hardly able to believe the changes around her.

She turned her horse about in a circle to calm the animal as it grew agitated as she did and turned her head to see someone who looked to be in charge coming toward them. The Akira steadied her mount as the male drew near. He was a half-elf, his dark hair cut to his chin and his blue eyes holding some of the wisdom of age, but not the same aura of timelessness of the elves. He spoke with a commanding tone, gruff like a man who's side of the bloodline he seemed to favor.

"State your name, your Family-Name and your business, strangers. Hiro Helchion does not appreciate mysterious guests entering his home during these troubling times."

Noruiel resisted a smile, looking back at both Renegade and Mountain. She was NOT about to introduce them. She knew not which titles they might prefer nor how they might answer such a question as their Family-Name. It seemed not to be a problem for Mountain, though, as the large man spoke first, his voice perfectly amiable if deep. "I am called Alejandro among my own people. My Family-Name in your tongue might be considered Nossë Ananno and my business is with these two."

The Jagasei left it at that and the dark-haired half-elf frowned a bit, slightly thrown by the large man's Family-Name, but his attention was soon diverted to Renegade as the gold-haired elf spoke, his face giving nothing away and his eyes cool, guarded. It was a look Noruiel had not seen in a while and she wasn't sure she liked the reappearance of it now, but she said nothing.

"I am Maethorion Ilfirino. I have no family and therefore, no Family-Name and my customs are different from the Avari anyway. My business is to follow her about and make sure she doesn't get herself killed." He directed the last to Noruiel more than anyone else and the Akira had to work not to glare outright at the elf as he smirked at her slightly, just between them.

Noruiel took a deep breath and faced the half-elf once more as he looked up at her with a studying expression, as if he couldn't quite place her. "I have business with Istion of the Nossë Yávieno. Do you know where I might find him?"

The Akira did not mistake the instant hawk-like expression that came to the half-elf's blue eyes and he regarded her coldly, hostile. Those around him listening to the conversation had stopped what they were doing and were now making no effort to disguise that they were not pleased with the direction the conversation had taken. Renegade's eyes grew colder as the demeanor's of those around them did and the elf's hand twitched, wanting to go for the sword across his back, but refraining for the moment. Still, he was no longer even remotely relaxed.

"What do you want with those of the Nossë Yávieno?"

"Have you seen them? Are they well?" Noruiel's voice had grown suddenly desperate, almost excited at the prospect that someone might have news of her family and the half-elf blinked at the tone before narrowing his eyes, more curious than hostile now. This...was not right. This woman didn't seem to hold any hostility toward the people she was asking about and that wasn't common when Istion's family was mentioned by females...

"Who are you?"

Now the Akira did smile, openly and a mischievous glimmer came into her blue eyes. "Do you truly not know my name, Angion Ringarlómë?" She watched as the male blinked, startled and then seemed to look at her again, his mind working on overdrive to place her now that he was sure he DID know her from somewhere. Noruiel decided to help him along, laughing now. "I tried to steal an apple from your father's kitchen the first time I visited this place. Do you not remember?"

"Nori? Noruiel Hísimisil?"

Angion was moving toward her now as the female half-elf dismounted and he embraced her with a grin, all hostility and suspicion gone to be replaced with warmth and familiarity. The male pulled back to look at the Akira. "You've grown!"

"So have you. It is good to see, Angion. Tell me, is your father really as cranky as you have portrayed him to us?"

Angion laughed. "Crankier! But come, tell me where have you been? Your family will be overjoyed to see you!"

Noruiel had been smiling, relaxing as she felt welcomed, but at the male's words she froze and a stricken look came over her face that immediately had Angion concerned. He didn't get the chance to come back to Noruiel's side - as he'd walked forward a few steps to usher her along - because Renegade, having dismounted, was already there and the Akira was looking up at the gold-haired elf with wide eyes, unsure what she wanted to say a thousand thoughts swirled through her mind. The elf looked away from her and toward Angion, his dark blue eyes piercing. "What do you know of her family? Are they safe?"

Angion frowned, confused. "Her brother is here. I shall send on the men to fetch him now if you'd like, Nori."

"Varnion? He's...he's here?" She'd gone pale under her tan and Noruiel felt her entire body tremble with a hope so strong it made her chest ache. "And..my father? The triplets? What of them?"

"They are here as well, Nori." Angion spoke slowly, alarmed by his childhood friend's state. "When the Akira came for them a some years ago, your father managed to flee here and we harbored him. Many now keep your family safe from those with the Gift. You...you did not know." It was not a question as Noruiel had begun to shake in earnest, her mouth opened slightly as she fought for air and her eyes filled with tears as shock and relief and disbelief raged through her system. They'd lied to her. The Empaths had lied to her! They didn't have her family...they hadn't for years... The implications of such a thing shook Noruiel badly and she could only shake her head as Renegade wrapped his arms around her and she pressed against him like he was the only thing keeping her standing.

"She has believed her family held captive for many years now." Renegade explained it quietly, evenly and Angion looked alarmed and then guilty and saddened. "I am sorry. We tried to send word." He spoke the words with regret and then looked over as a male ran into the large courtyard, looking around hurriedly for a moment before coming quickly to the gathered group. He looked no more than sixteen or seventeen and he bore curly brown hair that he wore long like those of the elves but tied back. His frame was lithe like an elf, but his eyes were the volatile ones of a human, gray and storm-filled.

And as he approached, Noruiel saw him and a overjoyed, broken sob left her mouth. "Varnion!" She just about launched herself at her brother and the male half-elf wrapped her in his arms looking just about as amazed as his sister did and after a moment he closed his eyes tightly and just held her close. Eventually the two pulled apart and Noruiel was crying, her tears ones of happiness but also sorrow for it had been many years since she'd seen her younger brother. Varnion's eyes were suspiciously wet as well and he chuckled thickly as he wiped the wetness from his sister's face.

"Why do you cry, Nori? I swore I would see you again, did I not?"

Noruiel could only laugh as more tears spilled from her eyes and she hugged her brother again, her body shaking still and refusing to stop. "I thought you captured. I thought...how did you...where is father?" The Akira pulled back, searching her brother's eyes and he saw immediately the desperation in her own as he took her hand. "Come, I will take you to him."

The female half-elf nodded and started to follow her brother before she seemed to remember her companions and looked back. "Varnion, wait." Her brother stopped, following her gaze back to the two males who had stood quietly behind his sister. Gray eyes narrowed, taking in the three horses and Varnion realized that they'd all been traveling together. He smiled slightly for his sister's sake, not at all sure he was fine with the idea of his sister journeying alone with two males and even more unsure he approved of the one he'd seen hugging Noruiel when he'd arrived. But for now, he would be courteous.

"Am I to assume that they have approval to come into the fortress, Angion?"

Angion looked between Noruiel and her companions before nodding. "Nori is an Akira and despite this we trust her. Therefore, we can trust her companions as well if only because she does. Please, be welcome to the Fortress of the Nossë Hríveno."

Both Renegade and Mountain dipped their heads in respect and thanks for the greeting and then they followed Noruiel as she gestured for them to come with her. Behind them, their horses were already being seen to and Varnion absentmindedly assured them that their belongings would be taken to a room for them.

Neither Mountain or Renegade worried about it as Varnion led them into the fortress and the two males studied the stonework around them and the tapestries that decorated the walls. It seemed like a well-designed structure, good for defense, but also comfortable to live in. The hallways were well-lit and cheerful chatter could be heard throughout the rooms. children ran around here freely like they should have been doing in the streets and the place seemed to be filled with young women, as if they had sought shelter here instead of in the city. It made sense considering Empaths were taking any young women they could get a hold of.

The male half-elf finally led them into a large room with a roaring fireplace, many fur rugs, throw pillows and comfortable chairs. Hounds, at least a half-dozen of them, lounged around the room and Renegade immediately saw the three children who lay curled up with them. They were all brown-haired and looked to be no more than nine.

Noruiel gasped when she saw them and put her hand to her mouth as more tears spilled from her eyes to wet her hand. She followed Varnion blindly as he led her further into the room and she stood beside him, frozen, as he touched someone shoulder, the person's face blocked by the back of the chair he sat in. The elf that turned his face toward them appeared to be no more than thirty-five or thirty-six year of age, but in his gray eyes was the age of the elven folk and in his face weariness and a deep sadness that weighed on him.

Those sorrowful eyes landed on Noruiel, though, and the elf's entire face seemed to change. Disbelief and amazement were the first emotions to flicker through his eyes and then such unbridled joy that his face didn't seem able to contain it as the feeling overwhelmed him. "Noruiel."

Her father's voice broke the last of the Akira's control and she surged forward into his arms, sobbing with happiness and grief, both emotion mingled together in a bitter web. "Ada!"

"Shh, I am here. I am here, Nori-love. All is well now, my daughter." Istion held his daughter closely, sinking to the ground where he cradled her gently, rocking her as if she were a small child again and whispering further words of comfort. He opened his arm to Varnion as well after a time and the three adults huddled close together, sharing a relief at seeing each other and a sorrow for being parted so long that none of them needed words to express.

It wasn't long before the three children woke as well, stirring from their sleep to blink with puzzlement upon the scene before them. It was the girl-child with the same curly brown hair and gray eyes that Varnion bore who figured it out first. Her eyes widened with surprise and delight and it was with a squeal that she flung herself at her older sister who caught her with laughter.

"Nori!"

The two boys, both with brown hair, but one with blue eyes and the other with blue-gray, seemed to understand then what was going on and grins split their faces as they surged forward after their younger sister to come into the group, babbling a mile-a-minute as they greeted their elder sister for the first time in years.

And Renegade, leaning against a wall and in the shadows, watched as Noruiel laughed and tried to answer questions, her hand constantly seeking her sister and brother's faces or their hands like she was still unable to believe this wasn't a dream as she stayed firmly at her father's side. He watched as her heart both mended and broke and the elf smiled softly, glad to see it. His dark brown eyes glanced over at Mountain who had perched himself on one of the chairs for a moment and the large man smiled, equally as happy for the Akira.

Both males stayed silent, though, giving the family what privacy they were able. There would be much that needed to be explained, that was certain, but Renegade knew even more confidently that it would not be right now. And he knew that was how it should be.

* * *

_Three hours later for **Alagos **and** Gweltari** from previous chapter..._

* * *

His wings burned with exhaustion, his entire body ached with a numbing pain, telling him he needed to stop, but Alagos couldn't. He couldn't stop and he couldn't think and he could barely breathe. He was half-crazed with both anger and fear as his gift swept through his mind in an unrelenting wave and Ñaltanárë's voice whispered deep within him, gaining more power the closer he grew to her and the further he got from Liska.

The Maia had Gweltari. She had his son. And Ñaltanárë taunted him with the fact that she wasn't sure whether she wanted them alive when he got to her. Alagos didn't have the presence of mind to try and negotiate and all he could do was snarl at the Maia when she said such things. Ñaltanárë only laughed and she'd retreat for a time, leaving him to wonder, leaving him to fly harder, adrenaline born of terror surging through his exhausted body.

He'd never pushed himself so hard, but he'd never had something that meant so much to him either. Alagos felt both dread and relief when he finally saw the sparkling city of Al-Salyha and he started to fly lower, not caring that because he didn't temper his speed his landing would be rough and graceless. The white dragon nearly crashed into the inner courtyard of the palace and he staggered to his feet, his body ready to give out even as he forced it to comply. His gleaming fangs flashed threateningly at the few soldiers that started to approach him and Alagos swung his tail, hitting a statue and sending it crashing to the cobblestones and sending people running with screams.

He would have roared had he a voice, but as it was, his presence did not go unnoticed and amber eyes finally spied a familiar face, a hated face. Diraron smirked at him, approaching calmly and it took everything in Alagos not to lunge forward and snap the man's head off in one fell bite. He knew he couldn't. SHE'D sent the King. Diraron was working for Ñaltanárë and any action Alagos made against her servant might result in punishment for Gweltari. Somewhere inside, Alagos knew this and it kept him from striking, but it did not stop the fury inside him, it did not quell the desire and he bared his fangs at the man, his eyes blazing with fire.

Diraron only laughed, knowing an empty threat when he saw it. "Come along, Dragon." The words were mocking, like a master calling an obedient hound and Alagos snarled silently, his entire body coiling further with angry tension, but he knew he didn't have a choice and his form started to shrink until he was a Twanres, an animal deadly in its own right. The shape-shifter continued to snarling savagely, but silently at the King as Diraron smirked again and started back toward the Palace.

Alagos followed further behind, fear and anger, what he wanted to do and what he needed to do warring like opposing storms within him. He was walking back into his worst nightmare for the third time and this time he was genuinely unsure he'd make it back out alive. But that didn't really matter, did it? His goal was to save Gweltari, to save his son. Alagos knew this as sure as he knew the sun rose in the east. And with that one thought came new clarity, a new resolve that did not banish the fear or the anger, but made them more tolerable.

It didn't matter what happened to him as long as his family survived.

"A noble thought. Foolish, but it very well might work in my advantage." The voice, familiar and chilling, was not in this head this time and that jerked Alagos back to awareness more than anything else. His amber eye flickered about, seeing clearly were he was. It was the throne room, the very same one he'd entered with Kahilnar months back, but it had drastically changed since that time. The colors of red and black were still the same, but where before they'd emboldened and given courage, now they depicted death and suffering, fire and darkness. The entire hall seemed shadowed as if all light were being drawn into a black hole, draining away all that was good.

The thing that really drew Alagos' attention, though, was the large altar in the middle of the room. It looked like a circle-table made of with large square, pillar-like legs. It was made of stone with the middle cut out of it in a smaller circle. A black marble pillar with a flat top stood inside the smaller circle cut out of the table and on this was a silver bowl that Alagos entire being immediately recoiled from. Various objects and herbs were laid out around the marble pillar on the table and Ñaltanárë stood beside it, looking every bit as seductive and evil as she had in his mind.

Her allure could not draw him in, though, as Alagos caught a scent he loved dearly and the shape-shifter turned his head toward a cage of steel bars sitting to the left of the altar. Gweltari looked back out at him, her hands bound and her mouth gagged, but her mind unhindered.

**"Alagos!"**

The shape-shifter surged toward the cage, toward his bonded, but he never reached her as he felt something slam into him, sending him flying across the room until he hit a pillar. He heard Gweltari cry out in his mind and around the gag, but the Twanres could not think to reassure her as he struggled for breath past the pain in his ribs and past the shock. He finally raised his head, dizzy and looked at Ñaltanárë who had not moved, but was smiling in great satisfaction. "I have been waiting to do that for months, shape-shifter." She raised a brow as Alagos made his way to his feet. "Shall we try it again so soon?"

**"What do you want!"** Alagos would have spat the words had he the ability, but nevertheless, his hatred for the Maia was clear in his mind and she felt it keenly.

The dark female merely shook her head, amused as she walked around her altar, knowing full well she was the one in control this time. "I want many things, Alagos. Ultimately I want your power, we both know this, but first..." She glanced at Gweltari and the ranger woman crumpled to her knees, screaming around the gag in pain she could not fight. Alagos couldn't think when he heard the sound. He couldn't reason or try to stay calm, he could only react as he leaped for the Maia with a mental roar of rage and Ñaltanárë laughed as she once again batted him out of the air like one would an unruly kitten. The shape-shifter crashed into another pillar and he felt several bones snap in his body, sending hot streaks of fire through him.

Through the haze in his mind he noted that Gweltari had stopped screaming and that Ñaltanárë was speaking with evident pleasure. "As I was saying; first, Alagos, I want you to suffer." The shape-shifter raised his head, his entire body screaming at him in protest and then he made his shaking limbs move, defiance rising up strong in him as he met the Maia's dark gaze with resolute amber eyes.

**"I will not give you what you want. You will not have my power."**

Ñaltanárë laughed and tossed her black hair flippantly as she walked toward Gweltari's cage again. "Oh, I think I will. I really do think I will, my stubborn dragon."

**"Don't listen to her, Alagos."** Gweltari's voice was hoarse even in his mind, but it was steady and the shape-shifter met his mate's green-gray eyes. Her own were as steady as her voice as she raised herself up unto her knees again, struggling as her hands were still bound and her stomach, much bigger now, hindered her movement greatly. She may not have understood the Maia's words as they were in Rhûnic, but she could guess at their meaning and she only had to look into Alagos' mind to know what it was Ñaltanárë offered, what she threatened. **"Don't you dare give this witch what she wants."**

**"Are you well? Where has she hurt you?"** Alagos could think of nothing else right then and Gweltari smiled softly, ignoring Ñaltanárë completely in favor of reassuring her husband. She could feel his terror and rage, she knew he could feel her own fear and her desperation, her pain. It was only going to get worse, Gweltari knew this, she was not stupid, but right now, in this moment, she could be strong and she could encourage Alagos to be strong.** "She just hurt my mind. I am only a little bruised physically. The baby is fine."**

Gweltari touched the bars with the side of her head, wishing she could touch Alagos', tell him everything was going to be fine, but the truth was...she was scared and she didn't know what was going to happen. When the fell beasts had attacked them at the river, she never would have dreamed they were aiming for HER, bu the reason for the sudden attack that made no type of military sense had become clear to her when she'd felt herself snatched into the air. It had become clear when she'd seen the horrified faces of her brothers fading away as she rose higher into the air.

She'd known then. She'd known and terror had flooded her as she screamed for her husband, desperately wishing he was there to stop what was happening, but knowing her heart that he was not.

Now the ranger woman knew she could not promise everything would be fine. She didn't know if it would be. She was terrified for him and she was scared beyond reason for her unborn son. Ñaltanárë would not suffer a descendant of Stormtongue to live. She would kill Alagos when she got what she wanted from him and she'd kill their son. And the baby was so scared. Gweltari could feel it. It worried her greatly for her stomach had grown large in the last week alone and the baby had been growing more restless. **"Alagos, be strong. Don't worry for me. She needs me to get to you. I am so sorry... I don't want to hurt you. I am sorry... Don't give into her. Promise me you won't."** She watched Alagos eyes, watched him struggle with that request, but before he could answer her, Gweltari felt pain spike through her head again and it took everything in her not to scream once more.

_"Ah-ah, don't be filling his head with pretty little lies, Empath. You know he won't listen to them anyway. You can't help him now."_ Ñaltanárë's voice was cruel, like a slithering snake that wrapped around Gweltari's thoughts, choking the life out of them slowly. Despite the pain, the ranger woman glared up at the Maia, pouring as much hate and defiance as she could into the expression, fighting back as much as she was able against the other female's invasion of her mind until Ñaltanárë released her.

Gweltari sagged forward, trying to catch her breath, but her eyes immediately sought Alagos. He had been hurled across the room again and her heart broke to see him struggling to rise. She wanted to plead with him to stay down, but knew she couldn't. It would hurt him for her ask such a thing, it would hurt him to hear her say she didn't want him fighting for her. And that was not what she wanted. No, what she wanted was to not see him hurt at all.

And Alagos did hurt. He could feel each broken bone in his body and the bruises forming under his fur from hitting three pillars now. He struggled to breathe as his vision kept flickering in and out, black spots floating before his eyes. The Maia was killing him slowly and they both knew it. He knew what she wanted too and the shape-shifter knew he was not going to be able to refuse for much longer. He could see Diraron waiting patiently for just such a thing and Alagos shivered, fear flowing through him like a cold river. It was something Ñaltanárë latched on to immediately with a knowing smile on her face.

"You must shift soon, Alagos. Have one of those ribs pierced your lung yet? Perhaps the next broken one will pierce your heart."

The large white cat bared his teeth, but could not make himself rise no matter how hard he tried and the Maia's smile turned cruel as she glanced at Gweltari again. Alagos stiffened, dreading the scream that would rip through him from his bonded, but nothing happened and Ñaltanárë spoke calmly. _"I could hurt her right now, Alagos. Or..."_ She left the sentence hanging and the shape-shifter hung his head in defeat.

**"No! Alagos, no!"**

Alagos didn't respond to Gweltari's protest as he immediately let his body shrink slightly, his form changing subtly into the form of a wolf, healing. No sooner had he completed the form, however, then Gweltari was screaming again and Alagos whirling on Ñaltanárë in fury. **"I shifted! Leave her alone!"**

"You think an animal is useful to me? Take your human form!"

**"No!"**

Alagos roared the word, his fur bristling and his stance challenging, but another sobbing scream from Gweltari had him cringing and his resolve shattering all over again so that he could not think. Her agony was sweeping over him in waves and though she did not beg him verbally to give in, he could feel the pleading deep within her. He could feel the fear...and he could feel when Ñaltanárë's dark magic started to creep toward his son.

**"Stop! I will change! Stop hurting her! I will do as you want!"**

He was already changing his form, taking on his human shape and Ñaltanárë stopped her assault on the ranger woman, leaving Gweltari curled around her herself, protecting the life within her, trying to shield the baby from the evil around them. The Maia paid the woman no attention, her dark eyes on Alagos as he stopped shifting, now standing in his human form, every line his body tense with anger and his fists clenched at his side, teeth gritted.

"Good boy." The words were nearly purred and the Maia laughed as she turned away, flicking her hand in a signal that Alagos somehow knew was coming. His entire body shook with both fear and helpless rage as soldiers appeared out of the shadows and quickly converged on him. He was dragged between two great pillars in the room, one of which he'd slammed into earlier and his wrists were set into manacles between them, the chains dangling down from above, keeping him standing and his arms slightly spread. Alagos wondered briefly when he saw them how his captors thought this would do any good when he could just shift out of such devices, but it soon became clear to him that these restraints were not as simple as they appeared to be. As soon as his wrists touched the cold steel he felt an even colder chill creep down his arm as the metal seemed to mold to his skin. No amount of twisting or pulling would make the manacle loosen and the shape-shifter knew in that moment that it was covered in black magic. He would not be shifting out of it.

He tried not to think of the sudden helplessness of his situation, of the fear that made his body tremble and turned his attention to Gweltari once more. She was his weakness in all this, but she was also his greatest strength. He'd do anything for her and that was both a curse and a blessing. He'd die for her, but if he could, he'd _survive_ for her, too, no matter what befell him.

**"I love you."**

**"Dammit, Alagos, don't you DARE start talking like that!"**

The shape-shifter could not help the small smile that flitted across his face at her tone and Gweltari glared at him through her curly, brown hair, speaking again in a harsh voice that did nothing to hide her fear or worry. **"I mean it. I love you, but if you do something foolish because of me I will never forgive you."**

**"I won't let them kill you."** Amber eyes had gone flinty, determined and Gweltari's heart broke even as it swelled in love for the white-haired male. She felt tears slip down her face and smiled at him shakily, speaking softly.. **"I know, but...you can't give her what she wants, Alagos. You can't."**

**"I will do anything it takes to keep you safe, Nahisya. You and our son. If there comes an opportunity for you to live, you _take it_. Do you understand me? You take it, Gweltari."**

Gweltari shook her head, closing her eyes as Alagos growled angrily at her mentally and then finally changed the shaking into nodding, acceptance though everything in her protested against such assent. How could she leave him here if that's what her freedom called for? How could she DO that? She didn't think she could...and yet she'd agreed to do just that. For her son. For Alagos who would rather die and see her live than see her suffer. Was she selfish to do as he wanted? Did the fact that she'd die inside for doing such a thing ease the guilt on her head? Gweltari didn't know.

What she did know was that she could feel the relief her answer had given Alagos and she watched as new determination came to him all over again as Ñaltanárë approached him, Diraron at her side.

"You know, shape-shifter, when Diraron told me you didn't learn all that quickly, I wasn't sure I believed it, but now I see what he meant." The Maia's hand reached out and she ran her fingers down Alagos' cheek, laughing and slapping him hard when he snapped at her hand with fanged teeth. "Such defiance! What point is there to it, Alagos? There is no one here to save you. You can't even help your mate or your child." Her voice was now in his ear, coming from behind and Alagos felt the point of a blade press into his lower spine delicately. "You _will_ give in to me."

The sound of a rip was heard as the Maia jerked the dagger up and sliced through his shirt, drawing a shallow graze all the way up his spine and stopping between his shoulder-blades. Alagos released a ragged breath as Ñaltanárë moved away and around him again, chuckling at his reaction. "Do relax, Alagos. I might like seeing your blood flow, but I find distaste in shedding said blood myself." Her smile was wicked and dark. "However, Diraron has no such problems and you two are so well acquainted. I decided I would let him have the honors of breaking that stubborn will inside you." The Maia settled herself on the throne in the room, looking for all the world like she was going to watch a jugglers performance and not a torture session.

Alagos didn't respond to the taunting, knowing from experience there was absolutely no way to avoid the inevitable and he kept his breathing steady even thought his body shook. The first streak of fire that fell across his back threatened to take his breath away and the second was worse then the first. By the fifth, however, he was starting to retreat into his mind, his body falling back on a tried and true defense mechanism. Sudden screaming jerked him back to reality, though, and frantic, pain-filled eyes searched for Gweltari's face as anger rushed through him like fire.

Her gag had been ripped off and her hands set free, and he saw at once that the woman was not yelling in pain, but it fury as she stood at the bars, pounding on them. _"Leave him alone, orc-spawn! Stop hurting him! Void-cursed bastards! Release -"_ Gweltari's angry demands were cut short as an invisible force struck her head, sending her whirling and crashing to the ground where she immediately cradled her stomach, looking suddenly scared as well as enraged at her own helplessness. It was nothing compared to the effect it had on Alagos, though, as he struggled against the chains, crazed with livid anger and the constant burning pain that kept falling against his already shredded back. Ñaltanárë's voice entered his head then, smooth as silk, almost gentle.

"I can make it end, Alagos. Just do as I want and it can all end."

Fogged amber eyes rose to meet dark ones through sweat-soaked white hair and Alagos lips moved, though, his voice only came through in the Maia's mind. **"You lie."** he rasped out and then jerked, his body arching with agony as Ñaltanárë lashed out at him, her face clouded with dark anger. "You WILL submit to me, Dragon!" Her mind pressed further and further into his own, bringing fire, blistering heat that matched the pain in his back and Alagos struggled to fight back, to push her away. He screamed then, his mind making the sound when his body struggled to and could not.

The pain itself was unbearable. The darkness that crept over his thoughts and tapped at his soul was even worse. And then it came to him, like a blessing in the form of a tiny whisper of remembered knowledge and the shape-shifter latched on to it, remembering, understanding. His mind surged against the Maia's then and as she pushed back against him, surprised but undeterred, he changed what she was fighting entirely just like Maltasercë had taught him to do.

No longer did she have the power for burn him and eat away at his thoughts and his resolve as Ñaltanárë found herself battling something she could not defeat. Water. Water and snow and ice. As a creature of fire, she was weakened against all three and Alagos used it against her, her mental fire coming against his mental water, the flames sputtering out and dying so that she was forced to retreat, thrown out of his mind.

The shape-shifter's glazed amber eyes opened to see furious black ones as Ñaltanárë shook where she stood with rage, having moved toward him as they fought. Despite the fire spreading across his back and the constant burn of the whip that made his body react in agony no matter how he tried to ignore it, Alagos smirked, spitting a mouthful of blood in her direction. No words needed to be said between them. Both of them knew that Alagos had won this round, but they also knew that he'd tire. With repeated assaults on both his body and his mind he'd eventually lose no matter how hard he fought. And with Gweltari at her mercy, Ñaltanárë knew she had the key to Alagos' complete downfall. It was only a matter of time.

The Maia dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement of the strength still within him and then she looked at Diraron. "Whip him until he can't stand anymore." The King smiled and Alagos clenched his teeth against a whimper, even a silent one, as he was struck again. He closed his eyes, praying for strength and just like that...it came, like had been merely waiting for him to acknowledge that it was there. The jolt of warmth startled the white-haired male and then he knew instantly what it was. He felt like weeping as the Presence of his Creator came around him and Alagos struggled for words, finally giving up and just letting his heart speak in the jumbled messy way it wanted to. It was too hard to think through the pain.

_Why? I don't understand. It hurts...Valar, it hurts... Why are we here? Has she won? Ai! Please, make it stop! Please..._

_Do you trust Me, My Son?_ The words were soothing and warm and Alagos suddenly found himself separated from the pain. He drew in ragged breaths, feeling like he'd never get enough of them and the warmth and light continued to curl through his body and through his mind, patiently awaiting an answer. The shape-shifter finally gave it, not daring to do more than whisper. _I trust you. I trust you, but I don't understand._

_Pain endures for the night, Alagos, but joy comes in the morning._

_I do not understand..._ Alagos felt himself drifting away into the darkness once more, the warmth leaving to be replaced with fire and pain once more, but the light deep inside did not diminish or die and he heard Eru's words clearly. _I am with you, My Son. I shall not leave. Help has come to you._

The shape-shifter didn't respond as he came back to awareness. His entire body screamed at him, every nerve-ending shrieked in pain and his back felt like it was on fire. Blood ran down his body and legs, making the floor slick and slippery. He felt light-headed with the lose of the much needed red fluid and coughed more of it up from his torn throat. He'd been trying to scream, but could not as his body jerked against the restraints holding him. The fall of the whip whistled in his ears...and then it didn't anymore, suddenly stopped.

Alagos sluggishly raised his head, a sputtering spark of interest bidding him figure out what was going on. He didn't want to give it. He'd been in this position before and he knew that to survive, you tuned out the world, not try to stay in it. Staying just made the pain worse...but he couldn't leave Gweltari. He couldn't retreat in on himself and that just made everything worse. But it was necessary he remain aware and so the shape-shifter tried to figure out what was going on.

What he saw didn't make sense, though, no matter how he tried to reason it out. There was a wolf in the throne room. A large cream-colored wolf with a gold muzzle and the canine was attacking Ñaltanárë. And that wasn't possible. Was it? Alagos blinked, turning his head to Gweltari as he felt a surge of unmistakeable power from her. It flowed through him harmlessly, but seemed to give his mind strength and the shape-shifter vision stopped swimming so that he could see his bonded's eyes. They were green-gray, but rimmed with an amber ring that was only growing as she bared her teeth, her gaze fixed on something Alagos could not yet see.

And then he could as Diraron walked forward, looking dazed and Alagos finally realized his wife was speaking, taking advantage of the sudden chaos to extract her vengeance.

_"I am Alagos' mate and he is MINE. Even if I die here today, you will never hurt him again. Never again shall you touch him. Never again will you try to break him. You will feel terrible for what you've done to him. You don't even want to live anymore for your guilt anymore. You curse the day you were born and you will curse the day this day and this meeting between us."_ Gweltari's words were hissed with hate and Alagos watched in amazement as Diraron started to cry helplessly, sinking to his knees and then he was screaming, writhing in agony he could not escape as Gweltari watched him without pity. That's when Alagos knew what his wife was doing. He could feel her power drawing on his pain, on every memory of suffering and fear and despair...and as an Empath, she was making his tormentor feel it all.

And Alagos could not bring himself to tell her to stop, to want her to stop as Diraron finally stopped screaming and his body twitched and jerked...and then stopped doing even that as his mind ruptured. Blood leaked out his ears and from his nose and mouth and Alagos didn't look away, feeling the blood running down his own body and the pain that throbbed through him relentlessly.

His tormentor was dead and he could not bring himself to feel sorry for the man. Not after eight years of torture and countless years after that of fear and nightmares and distrust. After all that, he could feel nothing but relief at seeing the King dead, at knowing he could never hurt him again.

Clouded amber eyes rose then to meet green-gray ones and in that moment Alagos thought his wife looked like an avenging spirit and incredibly beautiful. There was a satisfaction in her face, a justice that was unmistakeable and she smiled at him in a tight way...and the shape-shifter smiled back in a grateful way, in approval. In love. There passed between them in the moment an understanding that surpassed words and it didn't matter that they were still trapped. What mattered was that neither of them was ready to give in and they both knew it.

They both glared at Ñaltanárë when the Maia finally came back over to them. In her hand she held the scruff of a bloody wolf that hung limp, but breathing. The Vultsi was tossed unceremoniously into Gweltari's cage before the Maia looked between the shape-shifter and the ranger woman, and then at the dead body of the King on the floor. Her dark expression did not change and it was only made more chilling by the blood trailing down her temple.

_"Well done, Empath. I shall not underestimate you in the future."_ It was all Ñaltanárë said before she left entirely, passing Alagos a promising look as she went. It would appear that she left to clean herself up and Alagos did not doubt for a minute that the Maia would come back more sinister and oppressing than before. The shape-shifter let his body sag when she'd gone and tried not to groan at the way his back and sides throbbed. He worked himself back to his feet with effort and sought for a distraction, needing it. **"Which wolf is it?"** He suspected he already knew...

The ranger woman, watching him, immediately snapped to attention, almost relieved for something to do as she rushed to the creature's side, gasping in horror when she realized she recognized the canine.

_"It's Liska!"_

Gweltari's fingers shook as she brushed the wolf's fur gently and a blue eye opened to look at her before Liska tried to rise and failed, whining at the pain her broken leg and bruised body caused her. She eyed Gweltari warily, neither of them particularly fond of the other, but let the human near her because she knew she should. She needed help.

**"How badly is she hurt?"** Alagos' voice was no more than a whisper, but Gweltari heard it and she answered softly as she ran her hands over the Vultsi' body, searching for more broken bones. **"No broken ribs or her pelvis seems to be well.. She's got to be dreadfully bruised, but it's only her foreleg that seems to be badly damaged."** As she spoke, Gweltari was already tearing strips off her shirt and she looked the Vultsi in the eye.

_"I need to set the bone and wrap it. It's going to hurt and if you bite me we are both going to be in more pain than we are now. Understand?"_

_"I understand."_

Liska turned her head away as Gweltari took her paw and working quickly, pulled and pushed, snapping the pain back into place. The Vultsi growled and whimpered in pain, howling as the bone came back into alignment, but she didn't bite the ranger woman and Gweltari wrapped the leg as best she could quickly before moving back. The canine turned her head then, fur on end as she examined the job done. Liska dipped her head to Gweltari after a time in a grudging manner.

Gweltari didn't return it, looking at the Vultsi with a puzzled expression._ "What are you doing here?"_

Liska didn't immediately answer, her mismatched brown and blue eye settling on Alagos who looked back at her with glazed, but aware amber eyes. The truth was, the Vultsi wasn't entirely sure why she'd turned back, why she'd followed the shape-shifter when she knew it wasn't logical to do so. She could feel that her power was gone. She could not longer protect him and his presence kept her from her gifts. She was a normal Vultsi once again...and still she'd gone after him when she had no obligation to.

_"I don't know."_ The she-wolf growled the words, frustrated and Alagos smiled wearily, a knowing spark in his pained eyes. He understood what the Creator had meant now. For some reason, he needed to be here and so did Gweltari. There was a plan bigger than they could see being brought about, but they did not suffer needlessly. And the Creator had sent them Liska to put a stop to Diraron, to put a stop to the sadistic torture. It made more sense now to the shape-shifter and he breathed a prayer of thanks that immediately had warmth streaking through his body, overriding the pain...and then the pain was leaving entirely and Alagos opened his eyes, trying to glance over his shoulder as he felt his back itch and pull in the strangest way.

It stopped as soon as it had begun and testing a theory rapidly growing in his mind, Alagos twisted his body hesitantly, dreading the fire such an action would cause if he was wrong. There was no pain, though. Not even a twinge and he felt like laughing as he tried to look over his shoulder again at a back he could now feel was whole. The shape-shifter eventually stopped trying to look and hung his head, tears of relief and gratitude dripping down his face.

_Thank you. I...Thank you._

_Endure yet a little more for Me, My faithful Son._

Alagos nodded and locked his jaw, looking up again. _I will. Please...please keep her safe. _His eyes, now clear of pain, had focused on his wife as she scolded Liska for licking her bandage and Alagos could have sworn he felt the Creator smile in an almost secretive way. _I have plans for her future, Alagos and plans for your son's future. I will not forsake them. Be not afraid._

_I'm not. Not any-_

Alagos didn't get the chance to finish the words as Gweltari suddenly gasped, putting her hand to her side and hunching over her stomach. Her eyes sought Alagos', her own wide and dilated with pain and surprise, and the shape-shifter suddenly smelled what the scent of blood and sweat had covered before.

Amniotic fluid.

His eyes widened in understand and Gweltari looked down at her stomach, her own expression something between amazement and fear. Her water had broken. Oh Valar...the baby had matured in the last week and now with all the stress placed upon her body, her son wanted to come _now_. Liska just looked between both of them and growled, and if she'd been human she would have rolled her eyes. _"Your child has a strange sense of timing."_

Neither Alagos or Gweltari could say they disagreed with the Vultsi.

* * *

**Note: **I know Renegade might seem very out-of-character, but I assure you he is not. His personality is one of extreme all-or-nothing. When he hates, he hates completely and when he cares, he cares completely. When he makes up his mind about something (in this case his acceptance of the fact that he DOES love Noruiel) he is stubbornly persistent in pursuing it. For the last few chapters we have actually been seeing Renegade's personality shining through as it was meant to. In the most beginning chapters when his character was introduced, the elf was actually very unstable for the fact that he could not truly make up his mind about Noruiel. As an all-or-nothing personality type, now that he's made a concrete decision, his actions are actually very in-character for him. That is all.

**Review please and don't kill me! No killy...  
**


	48. Caranauth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the wonderful, wonderful world of Lord of the Rings. I really, really wish I did! But I don't. *cries***  
**

A/N ~ Wow. I am actually really, really, really proud of myself for this chapter! I spent most of yesterday writing just about a little more than half of it! I didn't expect that to happen when I sat down and forced myself to finish an unfinished scene! I am glad I did, though. I feel you guys have waited long enough for another chapter. Sorry I a can't get them out very fast right now! Enjoy this installment, though!

**Elven**

_Nossë Hríveno_ = Winter-Family

_Ivrion_ = Crystal Son

_Culuiniel_ = Orange Daughter

_Súliel_ = Wind Daughter

_Cílion_ = Renewal Son

_Ñarmion_ = Wolf Son

_Rávien_ = Untamed, Wild

_Lastallë_ = Listener

**Avarikal**

_Aróva_ = Cinnamon

_Kamaero_ = Forest Guard

_Hiro_ = Sir/Lord

_Hira_ = Ma'am/Lady

_Tulerien_ = Sleep well

_Pama-Lond _= Guidance Haven - a mixture of Avarikal and Elven

**Dracon**

_Venoias_ = Fang Fighter, a dragon-leader in times of battle. The title has not been held by any dragon since the war with the Vultsi

**Rhûnic**

_Renisko-yenre Rovin_ = Form-changing Dragon

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

_Char-pyk_ = Clever Tongue - a type of dragon in the East

_Rocnai_ = Family - the Great Tribe that makes up most of the people of Ak-Jnab (specifically those of pure Rhûnic blood)

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Rhûnic.  
**

* * *

**_Caranauth ~ Red War_**

Noruiel was unsure how she got through the last hour. She knew she was a mess; crying one minute and laughing another, never letting her hands or eyes stray far from her father and siblings. It felt unreal to her, seeing them, hearing them, feeling them after so long. She had not come here expecting this, expecting to reunite with them and the blessing of being able to do so had her reeling emotionally. It had been seventeen years since she'd seen her family. The last time she'd interacted with the triplets they'd been twenty-three, around the age of a four or five year old human. Varnion had been fifty-nine, only about thirteen or fourteen in human years. Her siblings had been so young, SHE'D been young and their youth together had been stolen. The mere thought angered Noruiel and so she tried not to think about it, tried to focus on the wonderful feeling of being with her family again, no matter how changed they all were.

The half-elf wasn't so naive as to think she could avoid the facts forever, though, and as the night wore on she forced her thoughts to stay light while the triplets were near. They didn't deserve shadows clouding their happiness at seeing her again. They were much too young for the whole story and the details to be told to them. All they knew was that she was back and Noruiel desperately wanted to keep that innocent joy inside them intact. It had been many, many years since she'd felt such a thing and she would not allow it be stolen from them. Their playfulness and their questions without end had kept her mind from wandering darker, sadder paths and Noruiel was glad for it.

Soon they were required to head to bed, however, and with their absence, the half-elf found there was little that could be done to keep the shadows away. She tried, she really did, but her father and Varnion were starting to grow more sober and Noruiel was finally forced to face the unforgiving reality that was her life. She would have liked to say she did it graciously, but the Akira knew that would have been a lie. She wasn't feeling gracious.

Her father and brother told her about their flight to the Nossë Hríveno, their closest kin-family, and how Hiro Helchion had sworn to help protect them. They told her about moving from forest to forest, about how the Hiro and Hira of the Kingdoms there had heard of their plight and had pledged their support in keeping her family safe. She heard of harrowing escapes from the clutches of the Akira and how he brother had joined the ranks of Hiro Helchion's men this year when things had started to go bad. They told her of trying to find her, of sending messengers to scour Avarikal for her, but never getting a positive result back.

She learned of the reinstatement of the Kamaero, the guards of the forests and how the Akira had started taking women and young girls. It had begun slowly, much too slowly for them to realize something was very wrong, but then more and more had started going missing, both being taken away in the open and at night. Then the creatures had appeared, killing animals and people alike. They had showed an uncanny intelligence and some of them had even carried weapons, something that had terrified the people at first. This was months ago, though, and now every man carried a weapon at all times. Boys and old men of every profession were training to fight and girls and women stayed indoors most of the day. Many females had migrated to the fortress and they'd been welcomed.

Her father told her that they got very few visitors anymore and her arrival had been a surprise not only for who she was, but because she'd been traveling at all, a young women with only two escorts. Noruiel had smiled in a cheeky way, but inside she'd cringed. No, she wasn't going to be telling her father about how she'd almost died getting here. She didn't think that would go over well right now...

Noruiel sighed, leaning back against the armchair behind her, crossing her arms as she drew one of her legs up to her chest, the other bent and tucked under her. She felt like hugging herself, but didn't allow her body to make that motion as she attempted to glare a hole in the rug before her. Her father had finished speaking about her family and had now asked if she was well...and for the life of her, Noruiel didn't know how to answer him. She wanted to lie and the desire, so swift was it in coming, surprised her. Was she really so used to hiding and telling untruths that her first instinct was to do so every time?

The half-elf took in a shaky breath, but when she looked up, she found her eyes going not to her father and brother's gray ones, but across the room to a pair of light brown that stayed nearly hidden in the shadows. Renegade's face was obscured by the darkness the fire could not reach in the corner of the room, but Noruiel immediately felt calmer knowing he was here. He didn't even have to say anything. He was here and that was all the mattered...even as it didn't make any sense that such a thing should comfort her when it would have only unnerved her a few months before.

"I don't know, Ada." Dark blue eyes flickered to look into Istion's and the older elf saw the anger and pain in his daughter's eyes despite how she tried to hide it. She had her mother's eyes and he'd always been able to decipher the many expressions of Anakniel, his wife. It was almost ridiculously easy to do so with his daughter and he listened attentively as Noruiel continued, her voice growing bitter. "They lied to me. I mean, I didn't expect them to be truthful, but...nor did I think they would lie about something like this!"

The half-elf shoved herself to her feet, the fury in her blood rising so that she had to move, to pace else she explode. She wanted to hit something! "They told me they were keeping you all prisoner! They threatened me with you and I listened!" Noruiel could have pulled her hair out as she stopped abruptly, her whole body trembling as she closed her eyes tightly, fists by her side, her fingers curling viciously into her palms. She'd listened...and obeyed...for nothing. A wave of nausea threatened to drown her and Noruiel clenched her teeth against it. No, she wouldn't be sick. She wouldn't be sick. She wouldn't-

"Nori."

Brown eyes opened to meet gray ones and Varnion, having stood, put his hand on her shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, encouraging, Noruiel only felt a numbness creep over her at the touch. It felt like that of a stranger suddenly and the eyes she looked into, they were full of caring, but they didn't KNOW her and that point was only driven home by her brothers words. "Nori, whatever happened, it's in the past now. They can't hurt you anymore and they can't use you. It's over."

The Akira shook her head, her smile both sad and bitter and her voice was soft, no longer angry. She couldn't be angry at her sibling right now. He didn't know. He didn't know anything about her life and she couldn't blame him for that. "No, it's not. I know you only mean to comfort me, brother, but you do not understand. You can't understand and I am glad for that, but please do not say such things to me."

Varnion frowned, letting his hand slide away as he studied the female in front of him with a new kind of speculation in his gray eyes. This...was not the sister he remembered. Yes, there were aspects that were still there, but Noruiel had changed and the male half-elf was only now recognizing it. He'd wanted to think things would be the same, that they'd have the closeness they'd once shared, but time had been a cruel mistress and life and circumstances even meaner companions for both of them - but perhaps to his sister more-so.

Things could not be the same.

"What did they do to you?"

Noruiel flinched back, taking a step away from her sibling as if struck and though Istion stood as if to diffuse the situation, he was not nearly as fast as the gold-haired blur that was suddenly at the Akira's back. Renegade's hands settled over Noruiel's shoulders in a clearly protective gesture and her body pressed back against his without thought, accepting the safety he presented. It wasn't until she saw the surprised look of her father and then the narrowed one of her brother that Noruiel realized she had yet to introduce either Mountain or Renegade. And this was not how she'd envisioned doing it...but feeling the warmth behind her and the strong hands on her shoulders, she could not wish that the elf had stayed in the shadows.

It was scary how much she was realizing she needed him now.

The Akira cleared her throat, smiling a little at her father and Varnion to try and convey that this situation was not a bad one. Sure, it was strange and she knew where their minds were going, but it wasn't bad...right? She wasn't sure her halfhearted message was working just by the suspicion in Varnion's eyes.

"Ada, Varnion, this is Ren- Maethorion and the large man who was perched on the chair over there earlier was Alejandro. They have been my traveling companions since Rhûn."

"Yes, I was wondering when you might introduce your shadows, Nori." Istion said gently, looking over at the door where the large man had disappeared about two hours before. Istion had heard him bid his gold-haired companion a good night before leaving. The older elf hadn't sensed anything but a calm and peaceful aura around the large man who chose to remain so quiet as he merely listened to what was discussed while he was in the room. It was reassuring to Istion to know such a person had been with his daughter on her journey. Alejandro looked to be a man the older elf could approve of. He was not sure the same could not be said of Maethorion when he let his gray eyes settle on the younger elf. The gold-haired male carried himself like a warrior of many years and his coloring showed he was from over the mountains - though, how far over was debatable. It was his eyes, though, that warned Istion that the male behind his daughter was not as uncomplicated as Nori would have him believe with her simple explanation. The elf's gaze was piercing, not something that was uncommon with elves, but there was a dangerous shadow in those blue eyes that was chill-inducing. The way Maethorion touched his daughter also aroused Istion's curiosity and not a small amount of wariness.

Yes, there was much more going on here than he was being told, but he would not press for answers about it tonight. Istion refrained from sighing. If only he could convince his hot-headed son to do the same.

Varnion was not nearly so lenient in his scrutiny of the gold-haired elf as his father was and his dislike was only thinly veiled behind the mask of required courtesy afforded to a guest. "You have traveled with my sister since Rhûn? Are you from Rhûn, Maethorion?"

The touch of venom in her brother's voice was a warning alarm in Noruiel's head and she stiffened beneath Maethorion's hands. It was enough of an indication for the elf to take care with his words and his blue eyes darkened slightly as they held the half-elf's gray ones unflinchingly. Varnion didn't scare him in the least and the elf had to resist the urge to smirk. He'd fought greater opponents than this young half-elf could ever hope to be and he found it almost amusing that Varnion was trying to threaten him, even subtly.

Maethorion would let him, though. For Noruiel's sake, he would tolerate her brother and he would be as polite as Varnion would let him in whatever situation they found themselves. But he wouldn't back down and he wouldn't stop loving Noruiel for her brother. That was something he silently swore he would not change and Maethorion wasn't sure, but he suspected this resolve was a flicker of flint in his eyes when he spoke to Varnion, his thumbs moving slowly on Noruiel's shoulders in reassurance. He knew what was going on. She didn't need to be nervous about it.

"I grew up in Northern Rhûn. My mother was from the Kingdom of Ar-Hihn and she told me my father was one of the elves from the West, a Noldo."

Varnion seemed to bite his tongue against a hasty retort that most certainly would not have been polite and only spoke after a moment, still watching the elf carefully. "You don't appear as a Noldo to me."

Maethorion raised a brow just slightly. "I take after my mother."

"That's enough, Varnion! What does it matter where he is from or the coloring of his hair? You are being foolish and there is no purpose in your questioning but to satisfy your own suspicions." Noruiel snapped the word, quite tired of her brother's narrowed eyes as he looked at Maethorion and a protectiveness rose up in her that she knew the gold-haired elf didn't need, but she wanted to show nonetheless. Her words appeared to surprise her brother and it was Istion's timely intervention that diffused the situation before it could escalate into something ugly. It was greatly apparent to him that there were many things going on between his daughter, this elf and the reasons they were here than had been told to him and Varnion. The stress of such an unnamed burden seemed to rest heavily on his daughter and his son was not helping matters by being overprotective, no matter how well-meaning Varnion meant to be. Yes, Istion was interested in Maethorion as well, but there was a time and a place for such questioning and right now was not it.

"Be still, Varnion. It is late and we are all tired. Answers will be better given in the morning, my son."

The curly-haired half-elf conceded his father's point with respect, but he didn't appear happy about having to back down. Maethorion for his part didn't gloat over the retreat and he seemed not to want to acknowledge the conversation as important anyway as he looked down at Noruiel, speaking quietly. "You don't have to explain anything tonight, Aróva."

Noruiel's lips twitched into a smile at the new name. She didn't know what it meant as she was unfamiliar with the dialect of Avarikal that Maethorion was using, though she did recognize it as Avarikal - she'd ask him about it later - but in that moment it didn't matter. What mattered was that he'd seen fit to give her a new nickname, one exclusively from him, at all. It warmed her inside and she looked up at the elf, missing the surprised expression on her father's face and then his piercing gray eyes searching Maethorion with a curiosity in his face that was neither approving or disapproving, merely startled.

"They deserve an explanation, Maethorion." she countered quietly and he nodded after looking into her eyes for a long moment, respecting her decision as he withdrew his hands from her shoulders, but not his presence from behind her. He didn't like the way she still seemed to tremble at times and the way she had suddenly grown so weary when confronted with her father and brother's curiosity. He wanted to protect her even if it be from harsh words. It was something Noruiel was glad for even if she dare not show it too openly right now and her hand subtly grasped Maethorion's tunic, holding tightly in a sign that she didn't want him to leave. The half-elf took a deep breath quietly and seemed to gather her resolve to face her father and brother again. "Varnion, you asked me what the Akira had done to me and it is a fair question, but I can not answer you that question yet. The wounds still hurt too much."

Her brother's face instantly changed, the hardened and suspicious expression leaving to be replaced with something softer and worried. He became once more the half-elf she'd been in the presence of a few hours ago. "Nori, I didn't know...I didn't mean to upset-"

"I know." The Akira smiled gently, forgiving for she knew her brother truly meant his apology. Varnion had always been quick to conclusions - whether true or not - and anger, but he was even quicker to forgive and extend a hand of friendship when some sense was knocked into him. He didn't mean any true ill to Maethorion - even if his dislike for the elf at this point was genuine - and definitely not to her. He was just young and rash, and his mouth got away from him on occasion. Noruiel could forgive all these faults easily, after all, she had quite a few of her own to deal with, too.

"Nori, what _can_ you tell us?" Istion asked, wondering just what his daughter had gone through. Even when she'd come home, she'd not talked about her time with the Akira in any kind of detail. There were tidbits here and there, like where she lived and some of the things she'd learned, a friends or two, but never what she was assigned or HOW she was trained. She never spoke of her instructors or why she was not allowed to come home more often and only stayed for a few days. There was so much they didn't know and it made Istion's heart hurt to think of how Noruiel might have been treated if she called such topics 'wounds'.

Brown eyes looked away from two pairs of gray ones and Noruiel bit her lip as she looked at the ground, wondering just what she could tell her family at this point. What did she want to tell them? What did she feel comfortable telling them? She really didn't know. So many things swam in her mind and she felt like she was floundering, attempting to swim against a strong current and the memories were trying to drag her under. The half-elf didn't realize she'd started to tremble again until Maethorion's hands came down on her shoulders once more and he bent his head, his voice a barely breathed whisper in her ear, said in Rhûnic, just between them.

_"You are safe."_

Noruiel's eyes slipped closed as a shiver raced through her body. Her body relaxed then as if his words had been an antidote to a poison in her system and she could hear the smile in the elf's voice as he spoke again, his warm breath ghosting against her skin, sending a warmth blossoming through her. A peace settled within her, a calm in the storm. _"You are not alone, Akira. I won't let you go."_

She smiled then, a slight curling of her lips as she felt Maethorion raise his head, his hands squeezing her shoulders gently in reassurance, and Noruiel finally made herself open her eyes, meeting the stares of her father and brother. Oh...right. The half-elf felt her cheeks attempt to heat in a blush and hurriedly tried to prevent the action by speaking quickly, feeling her heart start up again and her mind clear wonderfully. Which was probably what Maethorion had wanted, the sneaky elf. Damn him.

"Umm...I can tell you what I was doing in Rhûn." the half-elf offered and Istion nodded slowly, looking between his daughter and Maethorion who now stood calmly again, not the least bit nervous or self-conscious about what he'd done. The older elf was starting to wonder just who this elf from Rhûn was - he felt like he should almost recognize him - and what kind of relationship he had with Nori. He didn't ask now, though, and touched his son's arm subtly when Varnion looked like he might say something, the younger male's eyes smoldering with anger. Varnion reluctantly obeyed his father, though, and Noruiel started to speak if only to fill the awkward silence.

"I was sent to Rhûn to gain the trust of the Rebel Leader, Nareke." And to find Maethorion, but she wasn't going to mention that just yet. "There is a war happening in Rhûn right now between two brothers, but it's unlike any war that has happened before it between siblings in Rhûn. They are not fighting over one Kingdom, but the whole of the land and there is a greater power involved on both sides."

She now had the complete attention of both her family members and all conversation and awkwardness was lost as Istion raised his brows, interested and Varnion's eyes narrowed in thought. It was the younger half-elf who spoke first. "What greater powers?"

"Eru fights for the Crown Prince of Al-Salyha; Kahilnar. He is the Roniysr, a prophesied ruler for the Easterlings. His brother is Kilicar, the third-born Prince of Al-Salyha and the dark powers of Morgoth have been granted him. Kilicar is only a puppet for the Maia who has been the channel for his power, though. She is the one who creates the Sertek."

"Sertek?"

There were so many more questions that could have been asked, but Istion was good at picking out the details that were important. While what his daughter was telling him was fantastic and he could have asked ten questions for each piece of information, he also knew that there would be time for that and getting the basic information was more important during this time.

"Sertek are what the creatures attacking our villages and cities are called. They are in Rhûn as well." Noruiel said quietly and Varnion glared, his gaze flickering to Maethorion in an accusing way. "You mean they are FROM Rhûn." he spat with venom. He felt he could easily blame those from over the mountains for the tragedy plaguing his home and if Maethorion was lumped in with those things by association then fine. This was Varnion's way of thinking and he was unprepared for the forceful way in which he was answered as Noruiel crossed her arms and gave him a scathing look that could have curdled milk.

"No, Varnion, they are not FROM Rhûn. Rhûn is plagued with them just as we are, but the ones from Rhûn are different from the ones we have here. Think before you wag your tongue about things you know nothing about!" It was clear in Noruiel's tone that she spoke of more than just his comments about the Sertek and both siblings knew what Varnion had really meant by his words, the veiled barb in them.

Her brother opened his mouth as if to retort, eyes blazing and Istion's voice snapped sharply in the room. "Enough! Both of you!" The two siblings fell silent and the older elf sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, the bridge of his noise pinched between his finger and thumb. He didn't look up when he spoke. "How are the creatures here different from the creatures in Rhûn?"

"The creatures here are created from both animals _and humans_. All of them are the young women that have been going missing. Some of those women are Akira and they retain their power despite being a Sertek." The answer came from Maethorion and Istion opened his eyes, curious as to what more the gold-haired elf could tell him. He liked getting straight answers and the younger elf seemed able to give them in a calm and controlled manner. It garnered Maethorion a better standing than he'd had before in Istion's mind.

The older elf nodded, showing he understood what he'd been told, but he put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner before speaking again. "And a female Maia is the cause for this problem? Where is she and who is fighting her?"

"She is part of the war in Rhûn. From the intelligence gathered from a man under my command when I was with the Rebels, a shape-shifter dragon called Alagos is the Maia's direct opponent. I can only assume that when the time comes, Alagos will fight her. Kahilnar will fight his brother and Eru willing, the Rebels will win the battle."

"You had men under your command?" Varnion asked in surprise, looking Maethorion over and the gold-haired elf merely nodded, not elaborating on the information before he turned his attention back to Istion. The older elf was looking at his daughter, though, and his voice was quiet. "What part have you played in this, Nori?"

The half-elf held her head up in a proud way, unashamed of this part of her life. She'd done everything she could to thwart the Akira in the last year and in many areas she'd succeeded and done well. She would not be ashamed of that. "I cautioned the Rebels against giving information to the Akira from the East. I assured that there would be a new bloodline of Akira in the West unhindered by Avarikalen influence by protecting a Rávien. I pledged my loyalty to the Roniysr, Kahilnar, and I have made Lastallë Yileke aware of the rising problems coming from Avarikal. I have done everything within my power at those times to make sure there could be even a chance of peace between our two Kingdoms."

"There can not be peace between Avarikal and Rhûn, Nori. _Nothing_ good comes out of Rhûn." Varnion said with steel in his voice and Noruiel felt Maethorion stiffen behind her as the curly-haired half-elf looked at him, the barb not so subtle this time. Noruiel felt her temper take a sharp spike swifter than it had in a long time and she had to work not to slap her brother, her voice seething between her teeth, controlled.

"There WILL be peace if Kahilnar wins the war, Varnion. He is not like the other Easterlings and neither are his sisters. He has friends already in the far West and he would make peace with us as well should we accept it. I will not hear you speak ill of a people I have come to care for, brother, not when you don't even know them." the Akira warned and her father raised a brow before taking a step back so that his leg came against his chair which he then lowered himself into quite calmly and gracefully. "So you have given your loyalty to this man?"

"Should he win, Ada, I will consider him my King and I will serve him."

Noruiel thought Varnion might choke, but their father cast him a warning glance and the young half-elf struggled to reign in his tongue, clenching his teeth and moving away from the three, toward the fire where he leaned against the bricks, looking into the flames. His sister sighed, looking after him, but didn't try to call him back. She had not realized Varnion's dislike for Rhûn ran so deep. She had not suspected that he was one of the ones they'd have to look out for. It saddened her that this would be so and she wondered at the story behind her sibling's bitterness toward a place he'd never even been to.

"I do not say these words to upset you, either of you, but I am changed and I know where I am to be now, who I am to serve. I can not change that, nor would I if the choice were given to me."

"And where are you to be, daughter?"

"Here, but only for a time. I must soon be moving on. The Akira will not halt their evil unless they are stopped forcefully."

Varnion's head whipped around at that, incredulity in his eyes. "You mean to fight them!?"

Noruiel's lips pressed into a firm line, her brown eyes growing darker and ablaze with anger. "I mean to stop them and make sure they can never rise up again. I mean to free the women and girls under their power. I mean to break them as they tried to break me." Her words were filled with conviction and promised, and her brother did not protest her words this time as he came toward her. When they stood face to face, Varnion finally smiled. "If you aim to do all that then you have come to the right place, sister. We aim to do the same."

It was Noruiel's turn to blink in confusion. "What?"

"The men in this city. They are warriors and they have already been fighting." Maethorion supplied quietly, having recognized the signs easily enough and Istion nodded, confirming his words. "He is right. Hiro Helchion, Hiro Ivrion, Hira Súliel, Hiro Ñarmion, Hira Culuiniel and Hiro Cílion have been gathering together for nearly two months now, discussing the best place to bring their armies together. They intend to fight the Akira and rescue their womenfolk and some of them their daughters. They say the time has come for the tyranny of the Akira to end."

Noruiel stared at her father and then at her brother for a long moment before she started to smile, feeling like a great weight was being lightened on her shoulders. It was still there, but now it felt like others were shouldering the burden with her and she felt a flutter of light, of hope enter her mind then. An idea started to bloom inside her, a plan forming and she spoke firmly. "I can help. You have no Akira among your ranks, do you?"

"None as high ranking as you." Varnion confirmed and Noruiel nodded, satisfaction in her eyes. "I can help." she assured. She could tell them things lower ranking Akira would not know. She could tell them weaknesses about Pama-Lond and help train men to resist emotional manipulation. She could help! The solid thought brought a feeling of relief, a sense of power, of control that swept through her and Noruiel held on to it tightly. After so long of having no authority in her own decisions and life, she was more than looking forward to being able to move freely, to act as she knew was right, as she wished even! She only wished the old fear would leave. She wasn't sure how to get rid of it, though, and so tried not to focus too heavily on the emotion.

"Good. We will need your assistance before the end, I am sure, but for tonight, daughter, you should sleep. Sleep and know you are safe here and loved." Istion said the words gently as he stood and came toward his daughter, taking her hands and smiling down at her. She couldn't help but smile back up at him, her eyes filling with tears as she realized once more how much she'd MISSED him. Her father enveloped her into his arms then and she breathed him in, a clean scent like a forest after rainfall greeted her nose. She had missed him so much. Missed seeing his stern and yet loving gray eyes and hearing his solid voice. She had missed his teasing as he sat still, patiently letting her small fingers braid his brown hair when she was young. She had missed his hugs and his wise words of advice. She'd simply missed HIM and she held on tightly to his waist for a long moment before pulling back, sniffling and laughing softly through the tears.

"Forgive me. I shall be able to embrace you without soaking you soon, Ada. I promise."

Istion merely chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It is well, Nori. Now go, Varnion will see you to your room."

Noruiel nodded with a faint smile and then turned, looking up at Maethorion. She found that words fled from her as she looked into his face, at the flames creating shadows in his dark brown eyes...eyes that looked down at her with such a fiercely protective expression and tender care. The half-elf felt in that moment like she could stand there always, forever locked in his eyes, but reality came crashing over her as Varnion cleared his throat behind her in a not so subtle way. Noruiel frowned, ignoring her brother as much as she was able as she searched Maethorion's eyes again.

"Do you know where you are sleeping?"

A nod. "I know. With 'Tain."

The half-elf frowned further, not liking that information at all nor how short Maethorion's answers were. She'd already gotten used to his voice, to hearing him speak to her without mocking or coldness. She didn't like this Maethorion, the one who stood so quietly, his expression guarded with everyone but her. It made her want to speak with him alone, to find out what was going through his mind behind his masked eyes. Noruiel knew it wasn't going to happen tonight, though, and that frustrated her further. She was so used to him, no, Mountain too, sleeping close to her, close enough to hear them breathing and know they were near, to see them. She was used to being able to simple speak into the darkness and receive an answer. Sleeping alone would be a challenge tonight.

But she couldn't let on to her father or brothers that this was a problem. She had no doubt the gold-haired elf would see right through her and know it, though. It wouldn't matter, though. He could do nothing about this arrangement either.

"Do you know how to get there? Do you need-"

This time it was Maethorion's chuckle, deep and yet whispered all at once, that quieted her and the gold-haired elf reached out between the short distance that separated them and gently tucked her brown hair behind her ear. He leaned down just a little as if to emphasize his point as he spoke. "I have never gotten lost in my life and if I should tonight, I can ask for directions. Now go sleep and do so without protest or I shall be forced to find another river." A gold brow rose, a smirk dancing about the elf's mouth and Noruiel's ire was instantly stirred as she recalled the dunking incident from a few days ago. She drew herself up, shoulders back, eyes narrowed.

"You are impossible!" she hissed between her teeth and Maethorion's smirk merely deepened. "Tulerien, Aróva." he replied softly and the half-elf spun on her heel without answering him, hair flying as she headed for the door, her posture stiff and proud...but if one had been facing her, they would have seen the smile that twitched at her lips and the softening in her eyes at the nickname. As it was, Maethorion watched her go without worry and the fond expression in his eyes not diminishing as she disappeared out the door and Varnion followed, casting a look at Maethorion as he went.

Istion stayed, though, looking between the way his daughter had gone and then back at the gold-haired elf still in the room. The older elf stayed standing as he addressed Maethorion. They were alone now and it was about time he got some answers as to who this elf was. "Does that happen often?"

"Often enough."

The father raised a brow and then nodded slightly, stepping away and toward the fire, taking the poker and stirring up the logs as he spoke. He knew the gold-haired elf wouldn't leave. They'd both known this was coming as soon as Noruiel left. Istion was completely curious as to how the younger elf would handle the small interrogation. He was watching Maethorion carefully, studying him, trying to learn merely be observing as much as he could...but Maethorion gave him very little to go on. The elf might as well have been made of stone for the emotion he showed in body language...or perhaps ice. There was something very chilling about those brown eyes when one looked too long and too closely into them. In fact, Istion had only seen the frost in the younger elf's gaze thaw when Maethorion looked at his daughter.

"How long have you known my daughter, Maethorion?"

"Nearly four months now."

"How did you meet?"

"She was assigned to keep an eye on me and my men."

Istion's brows rose into his brown hair as he straightened from his task, but stayed near the fire, watching the gold-haired elf closely. Was the younger elf nervous at all? How old was he? What had he gone through in life to make him so unemotional when faced with questions and obstacles? And most importantly, what was he to his daughter? These questions and others rose in the older elf's mind, but he didn't voice any of them yet, wondering what he might find out with more generalized queries.

"You and your men? Who were you that my daughter was to watch you?"

Maethorion answered the question easily enough, genuinely feeling no aversion to answering or hesitation. He had nothing to be hesitant or nervous about. He knew what he felt for Noruiel and that wasn't going to change. He knew what he'd been, what he was trying to be and what he'd done. Noruiel knew a great deal of his past, too and she'd not rejected him so there really was no reason why Noruiel's father should make him scared. Noruiel herself was a completely different story altogether He WANTED her approval. He wanted her acceptance. But her family? He wanted nothing from them but for their presence to make Noruiel happy. He was not intimidated by them, but he would answer their questions...to a degree.

The gold-haired elf went to sit in one of the arm chairs, perched on the end of the seat as he explained in more detail his position in the Rebel army to Istion. "My men were the Sercecet, the elite fighters in the Rebel army. I was their Commander. Noruiel was sent to watch us because we'd been receiving a fluctuation of attacks by the Sertek and the Leaders wanted to know why."

"They sent her into battle?!" Istion's gray eyes blazed with fire in that moment and Maethorion suddenly knew just where Noruiel got her temper. He held the older elf's eyes steadily, impressed inwardly by the level of care Istion showed for his daughter, but also knowing there was no use getting angry now and he should make the older elf see that. "Everyone among the Rebels was at risk for injury no matter where they were. Your daughter accepted her assignment with courage and resolve. She was not unprotected, either. She was trained with the sword you gave her, Asulmaica, and she was a formidable opponent in battle. None of my men let harm come to her."

Istion frowned. There was something in the wording of that answer that bothered him and after a moment the brown-haired elf realized what it was. His eyes narrowed. "And you?"

"I hated her." Maethorion said clearly, brutal honesty in his voice that startled Istion as the older elf looked at him with wide eyes. The younger elf looked at his hands then, showing some emotion for the first time since starting this discussion. It was remorse. "I hated her like I hated all Empaths, but no, I would not let harm come to her either. I have saved her life four times that I am aware of while choosing to do so, but only one of those times did I do it for reasons I actually understood. I no longer hate her."

Istion seemed to digest that as he walked back over to the sitting area and took his own seat across from the younger elf. He was unsure what to make of that admission. This elf had hated his daughter? This elf that reassured her and protected her and teased her...had hated Noruiel? What had changed? Why had it changed? And how much had changed? It was clear the younger elf cared for Noruiel, but how much? This time it was the older male who hesitated to ask his question, but Maethorion merely waited and Istion finally spoke, his tone clear. "And what do you feel for Noruiel now?"

"I love her."

No hesitation was in the answer and Maethorion didn't look away from Noruiel's father, his dark brown eyes steady as their pierced gray. Istion didn't say anything for a long moment, sitting back slightly as he contemplated the young elf before him. When he spoke again, it was in an almost cautious way. "Four months is a short time to love someone from hating them." he pointed out, like he was drawing attention to a flaw in reasoning, but Maethorion only smiled slightly, looking toward the fire like he shared a joke with someone Istion could not see.

"That is true, but it is not so short a time when Eru told you as a child who your future wife was and you only now just recognize her." Maethorion looked back at the older elf who was watching him with a clear questioning look. It was a question Maethorion was not inclined to answer right now, though and he ignored it. "I love Noruiel and whether that is logical or not does not have any bearing on the matter."

"And what of my opinion on it? Does that matter to you?" Istion challenged, suddenly irritated. The older elf would have admired Maethorion's steady gaze, the steel in his voice and his unruffled nature had this discussion between them been about anything besides his daughter. Maethorion would have been an elf Istion could appreciate at his side in a battle or during a diplomatic meeting for all the young elf was fazed by stressful situations. Right now, though, it only served to grate on his nerves, a father's nerves. The way the younger elf answered didn't help matters as it was as unyielding, fierce and brutally honest as the rest of him.

"No, it doesn't."

"Then what does matter to you?" Istion bit out, trying to keep some control of his temper. How DARE this elf come in here and claim his daughter like this without even a semblance of trying to gain his approval!? Valar, what did his daughter see in this male!? How could she think this elf was a good match for her?! How could she look at him like- Wait. Oh stars above... Noruiel...she... Istion suddenly realized the turn his thoughts had taken and with that realization came knowledge that was clear to him. Maethorion loved his daughter...and his daughter loved the gold-haired elf back. That look in her eyes...he knew that look. It was the same look Maethorion wore now as he answered the older elf's question.

"Noruiel matters to me. Her happiness and her life matter to me. Her dreams and her fears and her joys matter to me. I love her with more love than the hate I hated her with. She is everything I have ever been waiting for even though I knew it not. She is the one Eru has promised me and I won't have any other but her if she will have me. It matters not whether I have your approval as long as I have hers. That is what matters to me."

Istion stared at the younger elf, silence between them until the older elf finally heaved a great sigh and slumped back in his chair, rubbing his face in a weary way. How in the world could he fight against that? How could he argue with that when it was clear Maethorion valued his daughter even above his own life? How could he scorn a devotion and love like that when in reality it was that kind of love he'd always wanted for his daughter? Did it really matter that it came from an elf he didn't know? "I take it there shall be no changing your mind?" he asked around his hand and Maethorion merely shook his head. "No."

"I thought not." Istion sighed again and brought his hand down, looking at the younger elf with an unreadable expression for a long moment before he spoke again, something like a smile twitching at his mouth. "I will pray you have children just as stubborn as you are who will give you premature gray hairs." At Maethorion's surprised look, the older elf smiled fully, chuckling as he shook his head and sat forward again. He'd given his version of a blessing and that was that. He would say nothing more on the matter until he spoke with Noruiel about it.

Maethorion seemed to sense the discussion was over as well and Istion saw him relax a little, the first indication that the younger elf had been a bit more stressed about this whole thing than he'd admit. Still, he'd hidden it quite well and now the older elf was once again interested in finding out more about the strangers before him.

"Well, now that the unpleasantness is out of the way, tell me about your family, Maethorion. Do they approve of this union?"

Maethorion, having relaxed, stiffened again as he felt like he'd been hit in the chest with a war-hammer. His heart jumped and started to beat wildly at the thought of his family, their faces flashing before his mind's eye as he'd let his shields down, lulled into a sense of false security. He closed his eyes and concentrated on stilling his reaction and the images before he answered, opening dark blue eyes again and staring at the fire instead of Istion's searching gray eyes. He didn't want to speak of his family, not to this male, but he knew Istion deserved some kind of explanation after all this and so the young elf tried to keep the details brief. "My family has not met Noruiel. My youngest brother was killed when he was only a child and my father left before that. My mother...I don't know where she is." he whispered, feeling his throat constrict.

Istion looked pained and like he greatly regretted his words, though, he could not have known they would lead to this. The older elf spoke gently, sympathetically for he could relate to the loss of a loved one, to the pain of not knowing where a family member was. "I am sorry for your loss, Maethorion."

The young elf shook his head as he stood from the arm chair, all ease gone from his demeanor as his mask slide back into place. "It was a long time ago. You have nothing to be sorry for, Hiro Istion." Maethorion looked down at the older elf and dipped his head. "If you will excuse me for the night, milord. I should be in bed and yourself as well."

Istion finally saw the nervousness he'd been looking for all night and the older elf nodded graciously, starting to rise himself as Maethorion headed for the door. He was stopped by the brown-haired elf's voice, though, before he could reach it. "Another question before you depart, Maethorion?" The younger elf sighed silently, but turned to look back at the other elf, eye-brow raised in assent. Istion only looked at him for a long moment though before speaking, a strange expression on his face. The question was like nothing Maethorion had suspected it be.

"The word you spoke to Noruiel, where did you learn that dialect? It is Old Avarikal, not spoken since the Second Age."

"My father taught it to me when I was young, along with many other languages. He said I might need them one day."

Istion frowned at that, seeming to think about something and Maethorion merely waited, sensing that the one question was going to turn into a few more before he was allowed to leave. He was not disappointed as the older elf spoke again, facing him now as they'd drawn even with each other. Istion had to look up slightly as Maethorion was taller than him by several inches.

"My father met an elf who spoke in the old dialect of our tongue when it had long been dead, even in his time. I was but a child at then but I remember that the strange elf's child spoke in the same way. The other elfling was around my age and we played together for the few days the strange elf had business with my father."

Maethorion raised a brow, confused and unafraid to show it. "What does this story have to do with the question you have asked me?"

Istion didn't answer the question and this was the first time he'd not done so, alerting the young elf to the fact that something was wrong here...or Istion knew something he did not and was debating whether or not he should share such information. Both scenarios put Maethorion on edge and he kept his mask up, giving nothing away and waiting for the surprise he knew was coming. He didn't know HOW he knew, but he did. He'd been on the receiving end of such things much too often...usually from Mountain, odd as that was. Or perhaps not so odd.

"Your father, what was he called?"

"Ilfirino." The response came instinctively, but now Maethorion was greatly puzzled and more than a little suspicious. What did his father have to do with this? It was not like his father could have been this stranger Istion spoke of. His father wasn't THAT old. He didn't get a chance to point such things out as Istion spoke again, his gray eyes intent, his questions more like statements than questions.

"Ilfirino. No father-name after that? And his hair was black, eyes a dark brown?"

Maethorion felt a chill travel down his spine. "How do you know that?" He hadn't even told Noruiel what his father looked like. How did this elf know? Had his father been here? Istion was looking at him with the most peculiar expression and Maethorion glared outright, not caring if it was rude or not. "Speak now if you have something to say or leave me in peace. I have not seen my father since I was a child. If you know something of him, then it is new information for me, elf."

Istion nodded slowly, understanding of a sorts entering his eyes as he spoke quietly, but clearly. "You know your father by the name Ilfirino, but I knew him by another name, something he said his mother called him though his father refused to. It was Magloron."

Maethorion frowned further, not understanding for a blessedly naive moment...and then the meaning became clear to him and he stepped back away from Istion, his eyes paling to an ice blue as his skin drained of color. No. No, that could not be true.

"You look like your grandfather. That is who you have reminded me of all night; the strange elf and his son."

The younger elf shook his head, denial on his tongue, but he never voiced it as he fled the room. He didn't care how it looked or what Istion might think. He didn't know why the elf had been so calm as he implied such a thing about the young elf in love with his daughter. It made no sense to Maethorion, nothing did at the moment as his mind was spinning and the meaning of the name said to him and what it implied kept repeating in circles through his mind.

Magloron. Son of Maglor. Maglor, son of Fëanor. Fëanorian.

No, he couldn't be of that bloodline!

Maethorion stopped outside the door that he knew he shared with Mountain and leaned back against the wall, his chest heaving and body shaking as he looked up at the ceiling, seeing nothing as he tried to control his turbulent mind. It would not be calmed, though, as it kept throwing the same words back at him relentlessly. It was almost like some part of him had known all along and was now punishing him for ignoring it for so long, but Maethorion knew that was impossible. He could not have known. There had been no hints, nothing to even suggest that he was a Fëanorian!

Fëanorian. Son of Maglor. Magloron. Ilfirino. Magloron. No! No...that couldn't be true. Maglor never had children! At least not that he knew of, no children that history told about...

Maethorion snarled under his breath, shaking his head. _No! I am not a Fëanorian!_ As soon as the thought became steady in his mind, though, a small voice whispered to him, a voice that could have been called doubt, but Maethorion knew was something much different. It was the same voice that had told him Noruiel was his and always had been. It was the voice that spoke direction in into his heart. And now it questioned him, seeming almost amused.

_Aren't you?_

Maethorion caught his breath, afraid to ask, afraid to hear the truth of the answer, afraid of what it might mean. In the end, he couldn't not ask, though. It wasn't in his nature to do so, to back away from a challenge, no matter how unpleasant. _"Am I?"_

The Creator seemed to smile, the elf could feel it in the warmth that curled through him, could hear it in Eru's voice when He spoke once more. His voice was comforting and sure and the answer, coming from the Maker of the world, didn't seem so harsh, like such a cruel blow. _Yes. You are of the line of Fëanor and there is no shame in this. With love did I create Fëanor and his son and with love have I created you, but their mistakes are not yours nor are yours theirs. Your fates are not the same merely because you share the same blood, My Son._

_"Am I not tied to the Oath, though? Am I not cursed then?"_

_No more than Celebrimbor was bound to the Oath. Your fate is your own, Maethorion, and does not have to mirror that of your ancestors._

Maethorion listened to this with a lightening heart and he found that when he opened his eyes, he could see the world clearly before him and not in a great blur as his mind spun. No, everything was calm again and he silent gave thanks for the words that had calmed his wild spirit and steadied his heart again. He felt the warmth inside surge in response before the immediate presence of the Creator withdrew and he was left alone in the hallway of the fortress. The elf sighed out slowly, looking up at the ceiling again as he let his head roll back against the wall behind him.

He was a Fëanorian and that didn't mean he was of a shameful bloodline. He could accept that...sort of. Being a Fëanorian didn't mean his fate was his great-grandfather's or even his grandfather's...or even his father's. Fine. He could accept that, too. Maybe. He sure did get into situation that seemed similar to his late kin, though, now that he thought about it... But fine, his fate was his own according to Eru and who was he to argue with the Creator? He was a Fëanorian and his fate was his own. Fine, that was all well and great.

But what was he going to tell Noruiel?

* * *

_A few hours for **Kahilnar** and **Sharpmis**t after the 'Royal Meeting' on the plains of Vintael. They are now on the northern Vintael Plains, near the river Rhes o Ainek..._

* * *

Eru gave the men and horses winged feet. Kahilnar didn't know how else to describe what was happening as he and Sharpmist flew above the three armies that were slowly becoming one as they followed the Easterling and the dragoness. As they _kept up_ with them. Kahilnar had never seen anything like it. Foot-soldiers kept up with _horses_ and riders kept up with _Sharpmist_ as she sped through the air and back toward the Rhes o Ainek River and their Rebel army. There was no explanation for their speed unless it be a gift from the Creator and the Easterling could not help but grin as he thought about what the Kings, Lords and Princes' might say when they arrived at their destination.

Let anyone try to say that Eru was not in this with them now. He _dared_ them.

Kahilnar laughed at the thought and Sharpmist snickered, quickly reading his mind and more than agreeing. The dragoness was in an exceptional mood. They were speeding toward battle and she felt alive again, filled with purpose. She couldn't have been more thrilled and Kahilnar could feel the energy that surged through her veins, emanating from the battle dragoness like an electrical current. He could sense the tension in her and the heat from her belly through his legs and felt the anticipation in the power of her flight. He could have been riding a bolt of lightning if he didn't know better.

And the Easterling felt the same way to a good degree. He had changed a great deal in the last several months. He'd grown wiser and more mature. He'd learned to control his temper and to use words when he didn't have to use violence. He'd fallen in love, gained friends and had cut out the poisonous members of his family out of his life. He'd joined a noble cause to free his land from tyranny and he was growing into his role as a future King - an imminent future - but he was still a creature of battle. He still would much rather deal with a problem physically than with words and his temper, while tamed, was not gone. He needed this battle as much as Sharpmist did. After so much planning and preparation, after so many months of waiting...they both needed to fight.

And Kahilnar saw it was a fight they would get as they came upon the Rebels. Their army was already under attack and as he and the dragoness drew closer they could hear the sounds war rising up into the air. The clash of steel, the screams of the dying and the angry cries of the living were resounding. It was easy to see that this battle was not a big one, though. There was no activity in the air, only on the ground and as they flew closer to the carnage, Kahilnar noted that those fighting were humans from Kilicar's side and Char-pyk and their riders from the Rebel's side. It was nothing more than a small skirmish, a test and as Sharpmist roared, announcing their presence, the Prince saw Kilicar's forces retreat back to the river, as if that had been their signal to disengage.

The Rebels looked up at the dragoness' second roar and Kahilnar stared, startled when a cheer went up from the army and the sound started to build up to the sky, a sound of courage and welcome. The Prince could not help the smile and he lifted his arm, his hand in a fist, to the sky and the army echoed it, a roar as their voiced combined. Sharpmist roared again and the dragons in the army roared back even as Kahilnar laughed and the white dragoness under him turned sharply, heading back to the armies that belonged to the Kings, landing between the Rebel army and the approaching Kings. Kahilnar dismounted, looking to his right where those he knew and trusted, respected were separating themselves from the Rebel army and coming to join him and then to his left where the Royals were coming from their armies.

All of them coming to speak with him. He was the tie between all of them. He was the very voice of Rhûn at this point and they'd listen to him. It was an insane amount of power and the Easterling quickly prayed for the wisdom he needed and the patience to practice such wisdom.

Sharpmist growled low in his mind and Kahilnar gave her a grateful look. She wouldn't let him flounder. She'd be strong where he couldn't and it was nice to know he wasn't alone. Some might say that he and Sharpmist together were a bad combination, but the Prince couldn't see it that way. Not when the dragoness challenged him daily to be better than he was, to rise to new heights he'd never even contemplated. She'd taught him patience and control by often being lacking of those things herself and he'd taught her to care and to be gentle by often trying to cover up the fact that he needed such things. They were good for each other in a way few could comprehend.

And now Kahilnar knew that he could count on Sharpmist to be more where he was less. He felt like he needed that now as the two groups coming toward him finally met.

On one side were Nareke, Tigeki, Osamu, Maltasercë and Amr. On another side were Mikal, Ramlayon, Telhia, Zakasad, Farasa, Tahir, Rabim, Ihsan, Sacalnun and Zaid. And Kahilnar was in the middle with Sharpmist. The Prince looked between the two groups, straightened his shoulders and spoke clearly. "There is not the time to get to know one another. What you must know this day is that you must trust one another, whether this seems strange to you or not."

Green eyes flickered to his sister. "Nareke, these are the Kings, Princes', Princesses and Queens that have sworn their loyalty to me. Their Kingdoms are Ak-Jnab and Ab-Gribyl. Will you find a place for them in the army and pass the word that any bearing their colors and standards are not be harmed?"

"I will." There was no hesitation in the answer and Kahilnar smiled. "Thank you." The Easterling turned his attention back to the Royals and he started to speak, gesturing to each person he named so they would connecting name to face. "These are my trusted generals. Princess Nareke is the Rebel Leader and my sister. You are to afford her the same respect you would me. She has earned it no matter what her gender. Tigeki is my aunt and a Renisko-yenre Rovin. She is the Venoias, War Leader, of the Northern Rovin and the land dragons obey her commands as well."

Kahilnar pierced the Royals with a dangerous look. "There are NO enemy Rovin in this war and they are NOT to be harmed. If any of you or any of your men see a Char-pyk, Sand or Northern Rovin in danger, I expect that you will aid them as you would aid any comrade in battle. They are fighting for us and with us, and whatever prejudice you might have had in the past, today they are you friends."

There was silence for a long moment, only broken but Sharpmist's warning growl, and then the Kings were nodding, looking slightly unsure, some amazed but they nodded and gave their assent. Kahilnar knew it was as good as he was going to get right now and he prayed it would be enough. "You will all be familiar with Prince Amr of Harad. He has joined our cause and his fighters are to be respected. The winged-cat beside him is called a Tsubasa. They are intelligent as you or I. This one is called Osamu and he will be leading his kind and Twanres in the battle. They are are friends. Maltasercë is in command of a species called Vultsi. They are great wolves and are not to be engaged in battle. Do not mistake them for Sertek."

"Sertek?" The question came from Telhia and Amr spoke up. "Creations of Kilicar and the Lady Maia aligned with him. They are hideous mixtures of many animals, some of them resembling Twanres and wolves. Others look almost like men."

"I see." They didn't not really, but they knew they would and it was not something they had time to discuss now.

Kahilnar nodded, his lips pressed together in a grim line as he glanced back over the river where Kilicar's army was camped. "Kilicar has knowledge of the Dark Arts. If you can, do not engage him in combat. He is beyond any of you."

"Dark Arts!? How is he to be defeated if this is true?" Ramlayon's question was on all the Royals' minds. All but one and Zaid spoke calmly, with wisdom beyond his age. "Prince Kilicar took control of my Kingdoms and killed my father, my mother and my sister before the Princesses Nareke, Katun and Mahayre came to smuggle me and my siblings out. I spent a great deal of time in his presence and I overheard a great many things. I can tell you that Kilicar's greatest fear, though he refuses to admit it, is his brother, Kahilnar."

The young Prince smiled a little. "Prince Kilicar might have black magic, but the Dark Arts are only as strong as the person wielding them. And the Dark Arts are given by one who will never be as strong as Eru. Kahilnar's power comes from the Creator and so it is greater still, greater than our King could ever be. It is that power that will defeat Kilicar in the end."

"And the Lady Maia?" Farasa's voice was quiet, but everyone heard her and Kahilnar frowned, not answering the Princess as something occurring to him as he turned to Nareke after scanning the army lines. "Where is Alagos?"

Something flashed in his sister's eyes, something almost like regret or guilt and Kahilnar felt his stomach clench before she'd even spoken. No. Something was wrong. He knew something was horribly wrong in that moment and Kahilnar turned to face his sibling fully. "Nareke?" There was a hint of desperation, denial in the word and Nareke shook her head, seeming to steel herself to answering. "We don't know. Gweltari...she was taken, Kahilnar."

"What?!"

"During the first wave of the battle, the fell beasts attacked only briefly. It made little sense in my mind until Thalbor and Taurnar came to me. Gweltari was taken and the creature carrying her headed toward Al-Salyha. Alagos hasn't returned. We have been hard-pressed to keep the twins here." Nareke said the words reluctantly, knowing how much they'd hurt her brother. In the past she might not have cared, but things had changed. And she knew how close he and Alagos were. She didn't understand the friendship they shared, but she knew what it meant. They were brothers and Alagos was Kahilnar's closest confidante aside from Sharpmist. It would rock him to know the shape-shifter was not here.

And indeed Kahilnar did look torn as he looked toward the mountains, wanting immediately to do what he knew the twins had tried to do; rescue Gweltari and Alagos. He knew better than most what was going on and he cursed inwardly. Ñaltanárë. She wasn't here with the army. He should have known she wouldn't be. No, all she wanted from this war was Alagos and she'd found a way to draw the shape-shifter to her because Kahilnar was very sure that Alagos know Gweltari was in danger. And Alagos would not have hesitated to go after his wife and his child.

Oh, Valar...

Kahilnar closed his eyes tightly and Sharpmist spoke into his mind, both harsh and yet understanding at the same time. **"He is strong. That is Alagos' fight, Miharq, just as this one is yours. If he is meant to defeat the Maia then he will."**

The Prince opened his eyes to glare into blood-red ones. **"That is not comforting!"**

**"There is no comfort in war, Kahilnar."**

Kahilnar stared at the dragoness for a long moment. She was right. He didn't like it at all but she was right. Much as he wanted to go after Alagos and help him, he couldn't. He had a duty here, an obligation and his people needed him. There was no comfort in war. There were only hard decisions and he had to make one now much as he didn't want to. Kahilnar sighed out slowly, lifting his head and squaring his shoulders, face determined as he addressed those gathered around him. "If Alagos has gone to battle Ñaltanárë then that is where he is supposed to be. The Maia has made it no secret to me or to Alagos that she wants his power and that is Alagos' battle to fight, just as this is ours. We will stay and we will face Kilicar. And we will trust that the Creator will be with Alagos and Gweltari."

Those from the Rebels nodded as one, looking saddened to be doing so, but determined, but the Royals just looked puzzled and Tahir finally spoke what they were all thinking, respect in his voice for he could see this person was someone important, but confusion all the same. "Who is Alagos?"

"Alagos is the Rebels' greatest informant. He is a brother to me and my closest confidante. He is a Renisko-yenre Rovin and without him I would not even be alive today. And if I could leave now to help him, I would." Kahilnar explained without shame and then turned away from the Kings and back to his sister, his demeanor becoming harder, more like one in command and less uncertain. "How many losses were there?"

"Twenty-five Char-pyk and thirty-two of their riders. Kilicar was testing us. He did not send the Sertek first but men from Ar-Hihn. We held our own easily. I think he has been waiting for you." Nareke's answer was prompt and Kahilnar nodded, his green eyes calculating, before looking back at the Kings. "King Mikal, I would have you and the Rocnai on the front lines with the Char-pyk. Your tribal warriors fight best when unhindered by tight formations and it is your land that has the least amount of hatred for the Rovin. Your men might fight the best with them. What say you?"

The King of Ak-Jnab studied the Rebel army and then Kilicar's forces, seeming to weigh what Kahilnar said before he dipped his head in agreement. "My men and I would be honored to take this position, my King."

Kahilnar smiled just a little, a very feral kind of smile that garnered him a look of surprise from the Royals, but all the Easterling did was nod and his voice was very controlled. "Then you are under Nareke's orders." The Prince didn't need to say anything more as Nareke came forward on her horse and started with the King and his son back toward their army. It wasn't long before the Rocnai were marching past the small group and toward the Rebels. Kahilnar was already speaking to Queen Telhia and her brothers by that point, though.

"I would have your fighters with Amr's. Ab-Gribyl works best with order and command. With Harad they will be stable in that area." Kahilnar did not have to convince the new Queen of this and her brothers assured her it was a good idea. Amr rode away with the three much like Nareke had done before him with the King and Prince of Ak-Jnab. That left Lord Ramlayon and his son and daughter waiting for placement and Kahilnar thought about it carefully. While the Rocnai under King Mikal were said to be good warriors, loose and able to perform intelligent decisions without direct command, Lord Ramlayon's warriors, with their Khand blood, were something else entirely. Berserk-like in their fighting, they were better placed in an area where they could move and fight individually without being a disruption to others.

"The Vultsi. I would that your men be among them." Kahilnar smiled widely. "After all, aren't your men known as the Fighting Wolves of the Desert?"

Ramlayon only smiled back and Kahilnar knew there would be no argument. Even Farasa looked eager to be in the battle and to be among creatures they were compared to? Her blood was nearly singing! "It will be as you say, my King."

Kahilnar gestured to Maltasercë. "Then you are under his command. May Eru's Light shine on you and on us all." The words were well-received and Kahilnar approached Sharpmist then as two small armies started to meld into the bigger one and the third small army started to march toward the same goal. The Prince watched the process and then nearly jumped as a voice spoke up from beside him.

"I be TOLD' the great Lizard tha' we be needed here." Tigeki grinned up at Kahilnar, her aurburn hair wild about her head as the wind tossed it. "She didna believe me at first."

Kahilnar chuckled. "I can not fathom anyone believing you at first about anything, Tig."

"Morroch be doin' so. He an' his brother be good dragons. Both of 'em be destined for da greatness that be runnin' in der veins. Alagos will be doin' fine. He an' Tari will be back here, mockin' us all sooner den ya da battle even be over. You'll be seenin' I'm right."

After Kahilnar managed to wrap his mind around Tigeki's weird speech pattern, the Easterling managed a bit of a smile and sighed, looking back out at the armies and then the mountains beyond, toward Al-Salyha. "I hope you are right."

"She is. Kei is strong, stronger than even he knows and he has always been touched by Eru. The Creator has plans for him and nothing will change that." Osamu's voice was wise and soothing as he joined Tigeki and the auburn-haired teen clambered onto his back, but the Prince shook his head again. He wished he shared their confidence. It wasn't that he DIDN'T believe in Alagos or the Creator. It was that he was not sure the Creator's will did not involve Alagos giving up everything, even his life, to complete the plan Eru had laid out for him.

And there was no way to know until after it had already happened.

Kahilnar sighed. "Come, my friends. It is time to go." He moved to Sharpmist's side and she crouched to let him on her back. As he swung up into place he saw Tigeki launch herself into the air, a falcon-shriek exiting her mouth as she flew back toward the army and Osamu spread his wings and followed her. Sharpmist roared as she sprang into the wind and Kahilnar leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her scales now that no one could see him. He didn't need to say anything to his bonded, she already knew his heart.

**"He will come back, Miharq. He and Gweltari both."**

Kahilnar nodded against her white scales before he sat up and swallowed down the lump in his throat as they came closer to the army and Sharpmist started to descend once more. **"I hope you are right."** He really, really did. The Easterling dismounted from the dragoness when she touched the ground and he set his hand on her nose, green eyes meeting red. **"Be careful."** They were not going to be fighting together, not at first. Sharpmist would do better without him against the fell beasts in the air. He could not harm them like she could and he would be needed on the ground, of this Kahilnar was sure.

Kilicar was his target and he knew he was his brother's as well. And Kahilnar's power was tied to Rhûn. Not to the sky, but to the land. He would be more connected to it down here, better able to protect and aid his people if he were among them.

**"I do not understand those words."** Sharpmist growled her response with an edge of teasing to her voice, but Kahilnar knew it was half true. She was a battle dragoness. If she saw the potential for a kill, no matter how much risk was involved to take it, she would. This was what scared the Easterling, but he would not ask the dragoness to fight differently. He would not insult her so greatly.

**"Then kill many and come back to me."**

Now Sharpmist laughed and her great nose touched his forehead, her breath almost unbearably hot against his skin. **"Always."**

Nothing more was said as the white dragoness pulled back and launched herself into the air, and Kahilnar watched her until she landed again among the ranks of the Northern dragons. The Prince sighed and turned away, starting toward Amr's part of the army.

Always. That was what she'd said and he'd hold her to it. Always.

* * *

The fighting started quickly, like a raincloud had burst open after growing darker and darker over the land. Everyone had expected it to after Kahilnar's arrival. Kilicar had made it clear with his actions that he was only waiting for the Rebel Prince to show up before the all out war started, before he unleashed his fury completely. And now the Dark Prince had.

Thousands of Sertek waited to swarm across the river, many of them only able to come in smaller groups but their numbers seemingly having no end. Behind them were men under Kilicar's command, many of them from Al-Salyha, by the thousand as well. They would wait to come forward after the Sertek had done their damage and the Rebel army was weakened. For now, they got to watch as with chilling shrieks and howls for the kill, the Sertek started to cross the waters of the Rhes o Ainek. The Char-pyk dragons, their riders and King Mikal's tribal fighters all met them bravely, doing themselves credit as they worked together as seamlessly as they could. Their was no true trust between them, but when it came down to choosing the Sertek or working together, they chose to wisely try fighting side-by-side.

Blood mixed with the mud of the riverbank as the two armies clashed. The small dragons of the East were a sight to behold as they used their wings to their advantage, gliding over the first wave of Sertek to hit them from behind, sharp claws and razor teeth slicing into the monsters without mercy. The riders upon their backs found themselves using their bows more than their swords at first as the dragons kept them safe from direct contact with the Sertek.

The tribal men of Ak-Jnab fared more harshly as they were afoot and did not know the enemy they faced until they saw them. The Sertek seemed to shake their confidence slightly until Mikal rallied the Rocnai, his loud voice booming over the battlefield and they regained their courage, meeting their enemy with the skills of the desert, fleet of foot and strong from years of fighting in the sand. They paired up in groups, realizing quickly that to be alone was to be vulnerable and usually dead.

And the ranger twins, though, they had been assigned further back in the army, fought at the front with the others. No one had refuted them. None had dared to in the face of Thalbor and Taurnar's fury over losing their sister to the enemy. Lighthearted and teasing they usually were, but their sister had been taken and now in their anger they were terrors, driven by rage and fear they struck down their foes with a vengeance.

Taurnar went about his task with a silent, deadly anger. All his strikes were clean and none were wasted. He took the time to eliminate those who posed the most threat, leaving those who did not to his comrades. He kept the presence of mind to help where he was needed, but always he was looking for the next kill. None were spared the death his blade brought and with each Sertek's fall, the younger twin felt just a little more justice had been served in his sister's name. Every enemy that met their death was one less enemy to harm his family, to harm those he'd come to care about.

Thalbor's method of fighting was much different than his twin's. He was wild in his strikes, not caring if they killed or just wounded as long as his foe didn't get up to fight again. He went about the fight with loud battle roars, charging into thick frays whether he was needed or not and killed both for vengeance, but also just for anger. He only had the presence of mind to keep Taurnar in his sights, but even that was a fleeting thought as he gave himself over to the fighting, acting almost as if Gweltari were already dead and he was crazed with grief.

This stopped almost immediately, however, when Nareke came into the battle, unwilling and unable to leave it to her people. She wanted to be with them, to fight the same enemies they were. She wanted to be known for that kind of leadership, not by the power she possessed. That was a fine thing for Kahilnar to be known by. He had his purpose and she had hers. She would fight with her people.

Her stallion charged and plunged as they waded into the fray, the only equine among the Char-pyk riders. The fact made her a noteworthy target for the Sertek and the Rebel Leader's blade ran dark with blood and dirt as the enemy started to converge on her. Nareke held her own, more than competent with her blade, but nevertheless when Thalbor came to her aid, she dipped her head to him, grinning.

And the Ranger seemed to come out of his stupor then, really looking at her and Nareke immediately identified the flood of care and relief that came to his eyes. It surprised her only a little for she'd already suspected what lay in his heart and what might be stirred up in her own. But...it did appeal to her now more in some way than it ever had before and she smiled slightly, receiving an answering look from Thalbor. The Rebel Leader didn't have the chance to say anything and neither did the Ranger, but as they both turned away to deal with another flood of enemies they knew they'd have something to talk about after this was all over.

They'd both work to stay _alive_ until this was all over.

* * *

It was hours before the Char-pyk and Mikal's men started to fall back and give way for the men of Harad, Rebels and those from Ab-Gribyl mounted on horses. A new wave of the Rebel army came forward, fresh and ready to fight, but their enemies were the same, swarming across the river still in the hundreds, thousands more behind them. And among the Sertek ranks this time, men now mixed in as well, one of them being Kilicar.

He was the only person mounted within the dark horde and Kahilnar recognized his brother instantly. The Easterling rode behind Amr, refusing a horse of his own for he knew the mount would hate him just as much as he'd hate the steed. No, it was better that he slip off Amr's stallion as soon as he could. Having his feet on the ground would be better than anything, especially now that Kilicar was involved.

The two fresh waves of soldiers from both sides clashed together like the roaring ocean meeting the mountains and the bloodshed started all over again. Only this time there was something more sinister in the fighting, something that Kahilnar knew he sensed before anyone else.

Still, when Rebels and Haradrim suddenly started to fly through the air, seemingly flung by an invisible force it was surprising and there were scared cries from those caught in the blast and those just beyond the chaos. Kahilnar knew who the culprit was, though. He knew and the next time a concussion ripped across the battlefield, the Easterling held up his hands and the river shot up and toward the blast like a long rope that instantly smoothed and stretched until it was a great shield, absorbing the blast. When its purpose was done, the water splashed to the earth, creating more mud to mix among the blood being spilled from above.

Kahilnar had slipped off Amr's horse by this point, but he knew Kilicar saw him. Even amongst the many faces in the battle, his brother saw him and their eyes met. It was then, almost instantly, that Kahilnar stopped being attacked by those around him. Men and Sertek alike withdrew from his presence and it was like he parted a black sea as he walked to the river's edge and looked out at the army beyond.

A shriek went up then from the dark lines of Kilicar's army and fell beasts rose up into the sky, sweeping toward the Rebel army where the Northern dragons were rising up to meet them with roars that shook the very air. The creatures met with deafening screeches and cries of rage, a writhing mass above those below who could not take the time to look up and behold the sky battle for fear of losing their own lives.

But Kahilnar could look and he watched as the opponents battled each other, fire and lightning, streaking through the sky, blood raining down even as bodies fell into the armies below, causing deaths among friend and enemy alike. His green eyes searched out the form of a white dragoness and Kahilnar released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he spotted her.

And then he was flying backward, feeling like he'd been hit by a troll's hammer as he hit the ground, his world blacking out for a scary moment. The first breath he took was painful beyond belief and Kahilnar gasped for air, groaning as he tried to move, cursing himself for his inattentiveness. How could he have been so stupid!? Never take your eyes off your opponent! He'd know that rule since he was a mere child! The Easterling shook his ringing head and suddenly realized that part of the reason the noise wouldn't go away was because it was in his mind and it wasn't ringing, it was furious snarling.

**"What are you doing?! GET UP, MIHARQ!"** Sharpmist's voice was a painful roar in his head, but her words gave him focus and Kahilnar stood, his mind clearing even as his body ached. He looked around then for the threat that had knocked him off his feet even as he answered the dragoness. **"I know! I'm up! Pay attention to your own battle!"**

Sharpmist snorted, muttering about he should have been doing that in the first place and Kahilnar didn't rebuke her, focus and anger rising in him as he met Kilicar's gaze again. His brother was grinning and Kahilnar could practically feel him gathering more dark power for another strike. Kahilnar didn't want to feel one of them again - for good reason! - and readied his stance, calling on the water not far from him, but not close either. The enemies around him still paid him no heed, as if they couldn't see him at all and it was a little creepy to the Easterling.

_Eru, the power over the earth is Yours. I know I don't have the skill or the gift to defeat my brother. When You are ready, when it is Your time, then I will be ready too._ Kahilnar said the words silently, meaning every word and even as he spoke, he felt a pull unlike anything he'd ever felt before and he closed his eyes, not really understanding why, but knowing he should.

When the pulling sensation stopped and he opened them again it was to see that both he and Kilicar were on an open plain. The battle could be heard faintly beyond them and when Kahilnar looked toward it, he could just see the black shapes flying in the air and the lines that made up the armies...but they were no where NEAR the battle. The Easterling didn't know how it had been done, but silently he thanked the Creator. Now no one would be hurt by the power-battle between him and his brother. There would be no casualties because someone was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It gave Kahilnar courage even as he turned toward his brother who looked absolutely livid even as he was confused.

The confusion left to be replaced by a sneer very soon though and Kilicar's voice was smooth even as it was scathing. "Very clever trick, Kahilnar, to protect your pathetic Rebels." The Dark Prince didn't wait for a reply as he blasted a wave of dark energy at Kahilnar and the Easterling combated it with an upheaval of earth that absorbed the impact.

Kahilnar smirked as the wall came down as fast as it had gone up, flexing his fingers as they tingled with a power he was both familiar and yet unacquainted with. This was not a peaceful energy to move mountains, land and water for the benefit of his people. No, this was a destructive force, a honed weapon and it was wielded with a precision Kahilnar could never have hoped to learn, but one he had nonetheless. "It wasn't MY trick." he retorted and with his words, the earth bucked under Kilicar's feet and fissures started to open, releasing thick, scorching steam that nearly blinded the Dark Prince as he leaped back away from it.

A moment later saw Kilicar leaping over the steam and toward Kahilnar with an enraged cry, his blade drawing in the light around him, black as night. The weapon seemed to hiss with malice as it came down to crash against Kahilnar's sword and the Roniysr gritted his teeth as he braced against the impact. Kilicar spun away almost as soon as he'd attacked and then came back swiftly. Kahilnar growled as their blades clashed again and he felt a brief flutter of apprehension in his chest as he looked into his half-brother's dark eyes and saw the swirling blackness there, an evil that was far beyond the Dark Prince but was rooted far deeper.

How could he defeat such a malevolent power?

_The battle is mine, Kahilnar._

The Voice flooded through him in a river of light and Kahilnar found himself smiling, fear gone as his eyes started to glow, the green replaced with a silver-like color. The light inside him twined from his fingers up the blade of his sword until it met the dark strands on Kilicar's weapon, two powers raging against each other even as the two brothers did. Their bodies twisted and turned, swords ringing in a dance of harsh screeches and shrieks of steel, neither Prince gaining the advantage. It was proving to be frustrating for Kilicar who had never thought his older brother would be this much of a challenge and the Dark Prince flung out another wave of dark, crackling lightning as he leaped away from Kahilnar.

The Roniysr's blade came up against the onslaught and the dark energy and the light met with a deafening scream before exploding outward in a concussion that rocked the earth around them. Neither opponent was blown away, however, as dark and light shields respectively kept them safe from the blast. Eyes filled with light and eyes filled with shadow stared at one another for only a moment, but it was all that was needed between the two for them to understand what they had not spoken aloud.

Only one of them was going to come out of this alive and both were committed to being that one. The sound of clashing steel and the screech of incredible power, the rumble of the earth and the hiss of dark lightning was heard again as the two brothers battled once more.

* * *

_Special thanks to **Archeress of Silverbow** for her inspiring chat with me yesterday. I know she will not realize it, but talking about my characters, even briefly, made me miss them terribly and then I just had to write! So you can thank her for this chapter. LOL _

_Oh, and the next installment will have Alagos and Gweltari in it, I swear!**  
**_

**Reviews are wonderful, magical things that provide brain fuel. And brain fuel leads to more chapters...everyone understand how this works?  
**


	49. Balch

**Disclaimer:** I own Lord of the Rings! ...Okay, not really, but it's a nice idea, right?

A/N ~ Woot, the muse seems to be back(!)...for now. Let's all give thanks, shall we? :P Unless of course you hate my work in which case...what are you still doing here? Enjoy all my faithful readers (and reviewer! You know who you are...)

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Rhûnic or Westron depending on who is speaking it. Don't worry, it's clear as rain which language is being used. :)**

Avarikal

_Akira_ = Empath

_Pama-Lond_ = Guidance Haven

_Dalubaa_ = Master - not always used in a bad way, but not necessarily used in a good way, either

_Aróva_ = Cinnamon

_Ikatla_ = Second (Second most powerful Empath)

_Unang_ = First (Least powerful Empath)

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

Jagaseio

_Jagasei_ = Protector, Guardian

_Miitemii_ = The name of a race that the Jagasei are bound to and protect. The Jagasei gave them the name they are now known by. This race is the other half of Renegade's bloodline. More shall be revealed about them soon.

**WARNING:** Alagos and Gweltari's circumstances are not pleasant. A bit graphic. Slight warning for Noruiel, too.

* * *

**_Balch ~ Cruel_**

Renegade thought maybe he had imaged the noise. It was late, there were many unfamiliar noises in this fortress, the day had been stressful and full of surprises. Surely the scream had been a figment of his imagination, a disturbance his mind had made up because he was uneasy in this place. The elf wanted to believe that was all it was as he laid in bed, his arms around the pillow beneath him, his hand grasping the dagger there as he stayed still, his elven ears straining for further sound. Nothing came. No sound of battle or panic, no running feet or sounds of crying. Nothing.

The elf had just started to really relax again, trying to convince his active mind to sleep once more, when the sound came again. It cut through the air faintly, a ghostly wail of fright and Renegade rose swiftly, pulling on his tunic and belt, strapping his dagger to his hip as he headed for the door. Movement from the other side of the room stilled him momentarily as Mountain shifted, looking over in the dark.

"Elfling?"

"I'll call if I need you."

The words were familiar ones between them and Mountain only nodded before laying his head back down and Renegade knew the Jagasei would go right back to sleep, unconcerned about his charge until he sensed the elf was in danger. Renegade didn't plan on getting into trouble, though, not so soon after arriving in this place. It really would make a bad impression...not that he really cared all that much, but for Noruiel's sake he'd make an effort.

The thought of the half-elf made him frown as he moved silently down the halls, listening again for the frightened cry that had woken him. The scream had sounded eerily familiar...and there it was again!

Renegade shot forward this time, running toward the sound, his presence undetected as he nearly flew down the empty halls and toward the east-wing of the fortress. The room he sought was already open, the door ajar, when he came upon it and the elf slowed as he approached, but he didn't stop as the sounds of panicked sobs and ragged breathing reached his ears. The familiarity of them stirred a fierce protectiveness in him and Renegade didn't hesitate to enter the room, his dark blue eyes taking in everything in a glance. The room was simple in design with a large bed, a wardrobe on the far wall, a window of good size with the lavender curtains drawn across it. Everything from the woodwork of the bed to the small table under the window was elegant in its own way, showing the clear hands of elven work. The bed was in the center of the room and that was where Renegade's attention settled, his piercing gaze meeting Istion's surprised gray ones.

The older elf was sitting with his daughter, holding her in his arms, trying to calm her. Noruiel refused to be calmed, though, her body fighting against her father's as she continued to cry and another panicked scream broke from her mouth as her glazed eyes saw something terrifying in their half-asleep state. The new cry made Renegade step forward, worry flashing across his face before he looked at the older elf again. Istion seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding cautiously and the younger elf came toward the bed again, his entire focus on the half-elf now, everything else falling away, unimportant.

His fingers touched her face, his gesture soothing as he crouched by the bed, Noruiel's face at eye-level this way, speaking quietly but firmly in Rhûnic. It was a language her dreams surely would not be in and Renegade suspected the change might help her wake up more quickly. _"It is naught but a dream, Akira. Wake now. You are safe. Wake."_

Noruiel stilled at his voice, seeming to hear it when she had heard nothing else and Renegade palmed her cheek, leaning closer as her eyes finally locked on him after a quick search, still hazy, but slowly clearing. _"Come back to me, Akira."_ At his words, the half-elf drew in a ragged breath and then she seemed to wake fully, panic flooding her eyes as she looked around. She started to struggle again as she felt the arms that held her securely, fresh tears streaming and Renegade spoke quickly, grabbing her wrists to stop her thrashing before she could escalate all over again.

_"Be still, Akira."_

His tone, almost harsh, made her eyes snap to his, stillness between them for only an instant before Noruiel was pulling free of her father - not even aware that it was him - coming into Renegade's arms, shaking as he sat on the bed, wrapping around her securely as she nearly climbed into his lap. Everything else faded away for both of them as the elf ran his fingers through Noruiel's brown hair, murmuring in Rhûnic and she held tightly to his tunic, crying quietly now as the nightmare truly started to recede from her mind. Neither paid any mind when Istion rose from the bed, his face a mask of both thought and uncertainty as he watched the two.

It hurt that his daughter had not been comforted by his presence, had not even seemed to know who he was, but truly it was understandable. She'd not had his comfort since she was a very young child. She would have learned not to rely on him or her mother for reassurance. And now that she was back, she seemed to have already found what she needed in Maethorion.

In a Fëanorian.

The fact of the younger elf's bloodline should not have mattered, but Istion found he could not ignore it. Earlier that night the revelation had been just that - a surprise for him too as he realized what he had suspected might actually be true. He'd remained calm from detachment alone, but now, given time to think about it, Istion was not sure how he felt about the idea of his daughter being interested in a descendant of Fëanor. The bloodline never had happy endings. Every Fëanorian's story ended in tragedy of some kind and Istion did not think he was a fool for wanting to protect his daughter from such a thing.

It would appear, however, that he might be too late. Very too late.

Noruiel clung to Maethorion like a life-line, like he was the only safe thing in the world and Istion could clearly see that the younger elf thought the world of his daughter as well. The power and protection in those dark blue eyes had not been faked and the older elf was certain that even had he not given permission for Maethorion to come in, the younger elf would have anyway for Noruiel's sake. Maethorion HAD said Istion's opinion did not matter to him.

And that fact would either prove to be a very good thing...or a very vexing thing depending on what Istion and Varnion decided to do about this situation. At this point, the older elf was unsure which path he might choose and he knew such a thing would not be decided tonight. He knew he wasn't needed here tonight as well and it was with one last glance at his daughter that he left the room, left his child in the hands of an elf he barely trusted.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't an easy thing to do.

* * *

It was some time before Noruiel was ready to speak and Renegade waited patiently, his back now against her headboard and his fingers continuing to run through the half-elf's hair, soothing. She had stopped crying by this point, but had not made a sound that would indicate she was ready for conversation. The elf might have been worried about this, too, had he not known his own reaction to night terrors. Speech was not always an immediate thing to attain as the mind processed that the horror had been a dream - or a memory - and the present was safe. He knew it was hard to transition when the dream-reality felt so real. And so he waited quietly, patiently for the half-elf to recover.

"That was my Adar, wasn't it?"

Noruiel's voice was soft and Renegade looked down to his side where she lay nestled to see the half-elf's nose wrinkled and her brows furrowed in deep thought. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. "Mhmm." His tone was calm, unconcerned, but Noruiel frowned further and looked up at him for a long moment before looking down again, at her hand. She was clutching the elf's tunic in a death grip and she slowly loosened her fingers, feeling them cramp for a moment as she smoothed the rumpled green fabric of the male's shirt in an absent way before she looked up again.

"And you are still here?"

A smile twitched at Renegade's lips as he kept his eyes closed and he only nodded slowly. "Mhmm."

Noruiel thought about that reply for a long moment and then her eyes widened as she sat up swiftly, twisting to face the elf as he opened his eyes in a lazy manner, like a cat disturbed from a doze. The Akira would have found the look incredibly endearing had she not been hyperventilating inside. As it was, Renegade's demeanor was making her want to strangle him though he really hadn't done that much to aggravate her. Did he NOT see how much trouble they could be in right now?!

"You can't be in here!"

A gold brow rose and Noruiel was reminded of the many times she'd been on the receiving end of that particular look. It was an expression that said _'are you freaking out for any particular reason that I should actually care about?'_. "I can't? Why not?" His calm reply only served to stir Noruiel's irritation further and it made her want to smack the male, but she knew from experience that her hand wouldn't even come close to its target. She pushed away from him instead, sitting further back on her legs and looking toward the open door, her voice a hiss. "It's not proper!"

Renegade smirked then and he reached forward, faster than Noruiel could hope react against, seizing her wrist and pulling her back toward him. She gave a startled half-shriek before cutting herself off, nearly losing her balance as the gold-haired elf sat up and their faces came close. His hand still held her wrist, his thumb moving slowly over her skin. The male's voice was hissed in a way she found chilling, just like she always had, but also protective...no, that was the wrong word. It was more possessive than anything...and the Akira found that she didn't mind so much.

"When have we ever done anything the proper way, Akira?" he challenged and Noruiel struggled for an answer, finally resorting to glaring with fire at the elf, not about to give in. "My father trusts you. He wouldn't have left if he didn't. I won't betray that trust."

Something flickered through Renegade's dark brown eyes and Noruiel watched with sudden concern as the shading lightened to a brown and then a light brown color, seeping a dark blue swiftly with his thoughts. The elf shook his head as if he could shake away what was going on in his mind and he released her wrist as he sat back again. "No, your father doesn't trust me. He trusts that you'll scream should anything happen that you don't want. He trusts _you_." Renegade paused for a moment and then his familiar smirk was back and Noruiel felt her face heat up as he looked at her, eyebrow rising in a high arch.

"I have to ask, though, Akira; how exactly is my presence in here improper and betraying of your father's trust? Just _what_ do you think I am here for?"

Noruiel's face went beet red and when she jerked away from him, sitting back, Renegade let her, laughing softly as she glared daggers at him, completely embarrassed. "Orc-spawn." she bit out between clenched teeth and Renegade shrugged. "I've been called worse."

The half-elf growled under her breath, looking away from him, but she had to admit that some part of her was highly impressed by the elf's refusal to be fazed by her ire. Then again, though, Renegade never had been moved by her fury. She really shouldn't expect a glare to work on him anymore, should she? The Akira sighed, her eyes meeting the elf's again, noting that he was still watching her...and that his eyes were still a dark blue despite the teasing between them. Perhaps she should let him stay after all. Now that she was aware of it, he didn't look nearly as confident and peaceful as he'd like her to believe.

"My father kept you after I left earlier. What did you speak of?"

Renegade didn't show the instant unease he felt at the Akira's question, keeping his eyes on hers as he spoke, tone unyielding. "I wont' tell you that until you tell me what you dreamed of."

Noruiel gaped and then glared, crossing her arms. "I asked first!" she pointed out, voice indignant and Renegade gave her a look, one that pinned her down so thoroughly that she didn't even dare to fidget, almost worried by what the elf might do should she protest again. Was that how he got people to follow his commands and unruly soldiers to behave? Noruiel wouldn't doubt it if she found out it was true. His voice wasn't any more commanding than it had been a moment ago, but the calm tone, paired with the stern expression swept away any argument Noruiel might have wanted to voice.

"I'm here because of that nightmare. Your screams drove me out of bed and had me venturing halfway across this fortress. Tell me what you saw."

Noruiel held his stare for a long moment before looking away, unsure where she should start, HOW she should start. The thought of not telling Renegade didn't enter her mind again. She felt now that if anyone should know something of her past, it deserved to be him. She could trust him with it and she found, as she started speaking, that she did. "I'm young, about eleven in human years. I'm scared and I'm running..."

(flashback) _Nori risked a look behind her as she ran through the forest, clambering over the rocky ground around her with haste born of desperation. Her hands were scraped and bleeding, her footfalls loud in her own ears and if she'd been older, she would have known that every twig and branch she broke in her mad dash, ever trace of blood she left behind, every hair pulled from her scalp and caught by the nature around her was a clue to her pursuers. Had she been older, she would have known she left a trail even a blind person could find to track her._

_But Nori was only fifty-seven, untrained in the ways of stealth and she was scared, her heart pounding in her chest like a fast drumbeat. Every forest sound felt unfamiliar though she'd heard them thousands of times before. The darkness that surrounded her didn't help anything as she tripped again over a root, going sprawling into the dirt and leaves of the forest floor, no longer among the rocks that would have cut her dreadfully. It was the only blessing afforded her as the child barely registered the pain the impact caused, skittering to her feet again, running once more as she looked back over her shoulder again._

_She heard nothing, saw nothing. Perhaps they didn't realize she was gone. Maybe she'd actually escaped! Maybe, just maybe she could find her way out of this forest, to someone who would help her get back home! To her father and Varnion, to the triplets she'd only met once. Nori tried not to think of the fact that her mother would not be there. It had been ten years since the woman had died, but the turmoil and grief at the woman's passing had not left Nori. She had not gotten to grieve her mother properly, she'd been taken from her much too young and had been allowed to visit only once since that day when she had been thirty-three, leaving her family for an indefinite amount of time._

_It had left a raw hole in the child's heart that could not be mended by anything but time, a lot of time, and it made her hate the Akira who kept her from her family all the more. And tonight, tonight she'd been unable to take it anymore. The walls of Pama-Lond had closed in on her like the prison it was in her mind and she'd been unable to breathe as she lay in bed. The escape tunnel she'd found a week ago kept coming to her mind and despite the fact that she wasn't prepared to leave, Nori had gotten up anyway, dressed and had made her way through the old stone fortress, shivering in the coldness that pervaded the place late at night, until she'd snuck down into the dungeon-turned-store room and to the grate that would lead her out._

_Nori had discovered it quite by accident the week before when she'd been sent down to retrieve something for one of the older Akira. She'd moved the grate and fled down the tunnels that went under the lake that surrounded the island fortress, emerging in the forest, high above the waterline. The child had fled then and now she was still fleeing, her blood racing and her mind in a near-panic._

_They had to know she'd left. They would know. They knew everything. They'd sense her and come for her and she'd be in trouble. She knew this and she shouldn't try to convince herself otherwise. Knowing this didn't stop the seemingly eleven year old from running, though. She couldn't make herself go back. She couldn't turn around and make herself return to her captors for that was how she viewed them now. It had been years since she'd run into Calithiliel's arms for comfort. The silver-eyed Unang had been the only Akira Nori trusted at first and over time she'd discovered that it was usually the lower ranking Akira who were the nicest, but it was also the lowest ranking Akira who left Pama-Lond most often. And it was not the low ranking Akira who trained her._

_Nori's Dalubaa was Nathiel and the elf had been just as irritated to be assigned to the child as Nori was scared to be under the Ikatla's teaching. She had not liked Nathiel that first day in her house and she liked her even less now. The older Akira was not kind nor was she patient and Nori had felt the stinging and even bruising effect of Nathiel's hand many times for failing a task, being late or back-talking. It was only recently that the punishments had started to get worse and Nori was now afraid of the older Empaths. She trusted no one in Pama-Lond right now and she didn't want to be here anymore._

_So her young feet sped her away, her dress torn and dirty like her skin, blood on her hands, running down her shin and a scratch across her face. She was exhausted, but continued to move, knowing she had to. If she could just get enough distance-_

_Nori never completed the thought as she heard the baying of a hound. Her heart leaped into her throat as she froze, chest heaving and looked behind her, dark brown eyes wide in her young face before she spun about, brown, tangled, leaf-strewn hair flying around her as she started to run again, her feet fleet as a young deer in her terror. They'd found her! She could hear the hound drawing nearer and she could detect the sound of horse-hooves pounding the earth. The child started to cry, hiccuping sobs wracking her small frame as she finally heard the panting of the dog behind her. She felt the weight of the animal hit her back then and screamed, more in fright than pain, throwing her hands over her head as the creature growled over her, its weight making it hard to breathe._

_Nori didn't dare move, crying harder now as the dog was called away by a whistle and then the sound of someone dismounting was heard. The child didn't want to look up, to move. She wanted to curl into the dirt and sob her heart out, but a spark inside her, a stubbornness and will that would not die urged her to be brave, to stand and face her enemy and gathering her breath and her courage, Nori did so, climbing her way to her feet and raising her chin as she met the eyes of her Dalubaa._

_The strike that hit her face made a cracking sound that echoed among the trees and Nori hit the ground again, refusing to cry out as her cheek throbbed with a fiery pain she was used to. She pushed herself up with her hands and stood again, saying nothing as she faced Nathiel once more. There were no words that would get her out of this, nothing she had to say to these people. She had tried to run and they had caught her, there was no disguising that, no justifying it and both student and instructor knew why Nori had done it._

_No, there was nothing the child wanted to say._

_Nathiel, however, did wish to speak and she did, her voice loud in the silence, harsh like nails on metal and full of loathing for the half-elf before her. "Do you know how many Akira search for you this night you orc-spawned filth!? How dare you scorn the Akira this way!"_

_"You could have just let me go!" Nori retorted, unable to stay silent and she found herself on the forest floor again, knowing the bruise on her cheek was going to be livid tomorrow. The other girl-children would stay away from her because of it, afraid of getting in trouble themselves._

_"You ungrateful brat! The Akira train you, feed you, clothe you and you repay us by leading us on a chase through the dead of night! We are your family now, Noruiel! We are your life and you would do well to get used to it!"_

_"I don't want to be here." Nori whispered, staying where she was on the ground, but it was no safer than standing as Nathiel approached her swiftly and the child's brown hair was grabbed, pulling her to her feet by the long locks alone. Nori cried out, struggling to stand faster than the elf could pull until she was on her feet again. Her hair was not released, though, now held tightly near the nape of her neck, her head pulled back so she had to look into Nathiel's gray eyes. They were eyes without pity, filled with an anger Nori could not understand, would never understand. She didn't want to understand what could make such a young elf so hateful either. She never would want to know, that she vowed to herself._

_"It matters not what you want, brat. It never will and you should accept it." the elf hissed._

_Nori shook her head as much as she was able, trying to ignore the pain it caused her scalp. She knew she should shut up, but she couldn't. She never could. "No! I'm going home! I will complete my training and go HOME! I am not staying here!"_

_Nathiel's laughter was anything but nice. "No, brat. You'll never be free of this place and I plan to see to that personally. You'll be useful to us, Noruiel, I'll make sure of it."_

_Dark brown eyes in a young face sparked with defiance. "I'll run."_

_"We'll catch you."_

_"Then I'll run again and again and again until you can't catch me anymore. I'll never stop trying to run. I'll hide from you." Nori whispered, her voice fierce in the darkness around them. Nathiel seemed to grow angrier at the words, though and the child's eyes widened as the elf produced a dagger from her waist belt. Nori started to struggle, fear filling her eyes as Nathiel smiled. Was the older Akira going to kill her?! Nori wouldn't put it past the brown-haired elf and she watched the dagger with wide eyes, trying to pull away, but unable to make a sound. Pleas wouldn't work with Nathiel no matter what the punishment, they never had._

_"Stay still unless you want your eye cut, brat." The threat was delivered as the tip of the dagger came to rest under Nori's right eye, pressing hard enough to draw a small well of blood and the half-elf stilled instantly, her heat pounding wildly. Nathiel tightened her hold on the child's hair as she spoke, her voice eerily calm and her hand steady as it held the blade. "You might run, Noruiel, but you won't be able to hide. I'm going to mark you so that every Akira will know your face no matter where you go." With those words the elf pressed the dagger deeper into the child's face and Nori screamed as Nathiel carved into her skin. It could have only lasted a minute, but it felt like forever to the young half-elf and she was hoarse by the time Nathiel released her and stepped back, allowing Nori to crumple to the forest floor, blood pouring down her right cheek and off her chin, staining her clothes and then her hands as she brought them up to try to stem the flow, to sooth the hurt as she sobbed._

_"Oh, and Noruiel, you still have a family outside these woods. Do not think we can't use them to make you cooperate."  
_

_Nathiel said nothing after that, all she wanted to speak already spoken and the Ikatla went back to her horse as more riders appeared, drawn by the screams. The elf met the eyes of her Sisters calmly and no one commented as two lower ranking Akira dismounted and gathered the sobbing child off the ground, stopping the blood as best they could before one mounted with the child in front of her and the whole group headed back toward the fortress._

_Nori remained quiet now, feeling numb but for the fire that flared through her entire face. She didn't struggle against the arms that held her, didn't look at anyone. She had tried to be brave and she had failed. She'd screamed and she'd begged Nathiel to stop. And now she was marked and every Akira would know what it meant; that she was not to be trusted, that she'd run, that she was truly a prisoner. Her family was in danger now, too, because of her...because she'd not obeyed._

_The guilt that raced through her was an overwhelming emotion for a child of only fifty-seven - eleven in human years - and Nori vowed to herself in that moment that she'd never do anything ever again to put her family at risk. She would be good. She would obey and she would train. She would do as the Akira wanted and maybe someday they would let her go. It was the only hope she could cling to as she slipped into blessed darkness before the dreaded stone walls of Pama-Lond and the lake that surrounded the small island came into sight._ (end flashback)

Noruiel lifted her hand to her face, to the scar under her eye as she finished speaking, but her fingers never touched the half-moon mark as they were grasped in slender, but stronger hands than her own. Renegade's blue eyes met her wet brown ones as the elf reached out with his free hand and traced the mark under her eye with such care that the Akira felt her insides warm with a comforting heat even as she felt like crying, both for the memory and for the gentleness of Renegade's touch.

"You are beautiful and you are brave. They will never have you again, Aróva, and they won't hurt your family. I swear it." Renegade whispered and in that moment, Noruiel truly believed him and she nodded and accepted his embrace, moving into his arms as her heart steadied and the guilt and shame started to flow away, driven out by the lulling sound of the elf's heartbeat and the acceptance she felt from him.

Healing would take a great amount of time, but this was a start and she was grateful for it. Grateful for the elf that held her so securely and listened to her past, to her faults and fears without judgement, no condemnation in his eyes, in his words. She had to wonder why it had taken so long for him to find her. The thought brought a small smile to her lips and she looked back up at the male.

"What does Aróva mean? I am not familiar with that word."

Renegade chuckled for a moment and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Cinnamon. That is what it means." he murmured against her skin and Noruiel blinked, smiling a little, but confused as to the meaning behind the new nickname. Instead of asking - something she knew she could do later when she was less tired - the Akira snuggled further into the male's hold. "I like it." she whispered back before closing her eyes. There was no audible answer that she heard from the elf as her mind tugged her into sleep and she gave in, drifting off.

* * *

Noruiel woke sometime later knowing that it was nearing daybreak. She woke also knowing instinctively that her companion had not slept at all. Renegade's body against her own was too keyed up, too stiff though he seemed to be attempting to keep it relaxed for her sake, for him to have been asleep. Besides, her scalp felt like his fingers had been running across it for a while now, more proof that the elf could not have just woken up. She didn't move as she studied the hand that held her fingers upon the elf's stomach. She hadn't really noticed it before, but Renegade's hands were covered in nicks and cuts, all scarred over, testament to the dangerous life he lived, the years of training under his belt. His fingers were calloused and rough against her skin, but obviously elven in their slender build. So how were their scars in the first place?

The thought made Noruiel frown slightly and she moved her fingers slowly in the elf's hold, extracting them from his hand so she could trace the scars slowly. What was in Renegade's blood that prevented his elven healing from working fully? He was not part human, she would have known those traits immediately, but nor was he completely elven. His war-like nature could not simple be ascribed to his Fëanorian blood, though, that probably played a part. No, it was something else, something foreign that gave him his feral edge and the instincts he had. Something called a 'Miitemii', a word she had no meaning for, no way to translate. She knew what Renegade was in name only, but she didn't understand it.

The Akira sighed and let herself look up at the face above her head. Renegade's gaze was partially glazed over, distant and Noruiel didn't like the coloring of his eyes; a steady blue color, just verging on the feral pale blue she was still wary of. What could he be thinking about that would upset him this much? The half-elf didn't know where to even begin guessing with that question, so she took a different approach as she let her hand move slowly up from Renegade's stomach, sliding carefully over his heart. The elf didn't react and Noruiel found that his heart beat swiftly under her palm, almost erratically as the blue in his eyes paled further. It scared the Akira to see and she spoke softly, hoping she was making the right decision.

"Renegade?"

She kept her voice gentle, barely more than a whisper, but the response from the elf was immediate as he snapped back to reality, jerking and drawing in a slightly ragged breath before his eyes - fading back to a darker blue - focused, finding Noruiel's brown ones. Renegade blinked at her for a moment and then frowned as his hand - the one that had been holding hers - came up to cover the one she still kept over his heart.

"What's wrong?"

Noruiel blinked at the question and then snorted, unable to help it as she shook her head and sat up, twisting around so that she sat beside the elf, her hip leaning against his as she put her hand back on his chest, this time to keep him in place when he started to sit up further from his half-seated position. "I could ask you the same question, Vahrin." she pointed out, raising a brow as the elf looked at her for a long moment and then settled back again as she wished.

"How long have you been awake?"

The question was suspicious and Noruiel just about grinned, pulling her knee up and resting her chin on it, her piercing eyes studying the elf. She felt she rarely got the chance to do so. He was never still, even when he technically was. There was always movement from his eyes, his head, his fingers. The only times she ever saw him completely still was when they were in danger and then it was only for a fleeting moment before he was moving again. To see him like this, in a setting that didn't require he move, didn't require that he fight or scout was nice.

Noruiel only wished that Renegade would relax. She believed that last time she'd seen him completely relaxed was when he'd been unconscious in the forest-hut. It was a concerning thing to realize and the half-elf suddenly frowned, her smile leaving. She really didn't know that much about him still, did she? Why he was always so tense or what went through his mind.

"Long enough to know you are not as calm as you'd like me to believe." Noruiel watched as Renegade looked away from her and her face softened, her tone becoming gentler as her thumb moved in comforting circles against his chest, over his heart and under the larger hand covering her smaller one. "You never did tell me what you and my Adar spoke of. Is that was plagues your mind?"

A smile twitched at Renegade's mouth then, but Noruiel did not believe for a moment that the elf was genuine in the expression or even that he was truly amused. It almost seemed like a reflex for him to smile, to hide behind a smirk or harsh words when confronted with something painful, something difficult to speak of. Noruiel was grateful they'd moved past him lashing out at her with venomous insults, but she couldn't help but wish they might be past the masked smiles as well. Still, at least he was talking to her and that was more than she would have hoped for even three weeks ago.

"I truly wish that was all that haunted me, Akira." The elf sighed, wracking his hand back through his gold hair and Noruiel felt the way his skin shivered under her hand before he gained control over the reaction again. "My talk with your father was nothing I was not expecting. He wanted to know what you were to me, what I felt for you and I told him."

Noruiel had to bite her tongue against the question that wanted to burst from her lips. No. She didn't want to hear it like this. Oh, she knew what Renegade would have told her father, it was the same thing she would have said, but the half-elf wanted to hear it properly. She wanted it to be Renegade's decision when he told her, when he felt it was right, when they knew each other better. That was what they'd agreed on and she was comfortable with it. So Noruiel didn't ask what he'd said to her father, instead asking the next question that came to her, one far more important right now in her opinion.

"Then what troubles you?"

"The past."

The admission was calmly said by the elf after a moment of silence, but he refused to look at her, staring at the ceiling like it might give him the peace he sought. Noruiel felt the heartbeat under her fingers accelerate again and she untangled her arm from her leg, moving so that she could lean forward, her free hand moving to touch his face, drawing his eyes back to her own. The Akira was unsure if the shiver she felt pass through the gold-haired elf was from the feel of her fingers or nerves and she stilled all movement of her body, only looking into blue eyes that looked back at her with an unreadable expression. Noruiel thought in that moment that despite the mask of indifference on his face, Renegade was scared. Very scared and he just didn't know how to show that, to let go and trust that he COULD show such an emotion.

"What about the past?"

She needed to get him talking, to figure out what was wrong, but Noruiel knew from experience that while Renegade would answer her questions - a recent development, but still - he would wouldn't do it without prompting, without specific questions, perhaps not even without a fight. They'd come far together in a short time, but there were still habits, ways of coping that neither of them were quite ready to give up and Renegade's primary one was keeping personal information to himself, wrapped in shadow and mystery. It was how he'd lived since he was young. Noruiel knew that and so she tried to coax the answers out of the elf gently, trying to respect boundaries while at the same time showing that he could trust her, that she'd listen without judgement...just like he did for her.

Renegade shook his head at the question, though, appearing reluctant to reply and Noruiel frowned, grabbing his chin when he made to look away from her, her grip strong though she knew he could have ripped away whenever he chose. Still, it was the principle of the action that stayed his own reaction to it as their eyes locked again and the Akira's voice was low, almost harsh. "Tell me what is wrong, Renegade."

"It matters not. It can not be changed, Akira, nor can it be helped."

"How do you know that unless you talk to me, dammit!?" Her frustration got the better of her and Noruiel growled the words at him, pushing away from the elf who's jaw was now locked stubbornly and who's blue eyes had paled further. The half-elf got off the bed, turning her back on the male as she seethed with frustration and a worry so keen it hurt her chest. She knew something was wrong. Why would he not just speak with her?

No, that was unfair. She knew WHY. Knowing didn't diffuse the helplessness she felt nor the impatience that bubbled under her skin, though. She was trying to hold it in, not let it show, to be sympathetic and kind but it didn't always come easily to her. Noruiel cursed under her breath at the thought and then she jumped with another curse as hands settled on her shoulders and then slid down her arms, creating goosebumps in their wake as they finally took hers smaller ones in theirs. Renegade's voice came into her ear then, a soft whisper that made her shiver. She hadn't even heard him get off the bed! "You do know I like you better angry, don't you?"

It was teasing and Noruiel fought not to smile, forcing a glare on her face as she tried to burn holes in the far wall, keeping her body stiff and unyielding. She would not be placated so easily! She wasn't even sure if she was ready to stop being angry. "Well, then I suppose you got your wish. I don't forgive you."

She could practically hear the raised brow in Renegade's voice, see the smirk on his face. She knew it would be there if she turned her head. "Who said I was asking for your forgiveness?"

Yes, she wanted to be angry. The Akira growled and moved her elbow, jabbing it into the chest behind her faster than the elf could anticipate or stop. She heard him grunt in surprise and felt momentary satisfaction before the male started laughing as he let her go and she spun out of his arms. She then promptly missed them around her, something she didn't let herself linger on. She crossed her own arms, leaning back as she arched a little, regarding the male with a stern gaze, her eyes a dark blue, torn between true irritation, worry and reluctant mirth. "Do you really think I am amused by this?" she finally bit out, unsure of the answer herself, but genuinely curious to see what Renegade would say. Did HE think they were playing?

The gold-haired elf was silent for a good deal of time, now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head tilted as he studied the female before him. His light brown eyes traced her figure and then her face, seeming to commit each curve to memory, each expression until finally his eyes met her again and by this point Noruiel was not sure whether she wanted to blush, yell at him or simply come curl up next to him again. Instead of doing any of this, she arched a brow, searching for composer. "Well?"

Renegade sighed, looking down at his hands for a moment before he spoke, his long hair hiding his face, weariness she'd not detected before in his voice. "How the past can affect the future. That is what I am sca- worried about." he admitted and like a switch had been flipped, Noruiel felt her irritation drain away and she relaxed, stepping forward and then crouching by and almost between the elf's legs, looking up at him as she brushed his hair behind his ear carefully, desiring to see his face once more.

"And what part of your past do you fear will effect your future?" she whispered softly, carefully drawing him out again as she set a hand on his knee and Renegade took it off, holding it between his hands instead, still not looking at her. But instead of dodging the question this time, he answered, his voice barely above a whisper, but there enough for her to detect.

"The blood that flows through me."

Noruiel tilted her head, truly puzzled now. "That is not the past, Renegade. It is the present."

The elf shook his head then and his voice grew stronger as he looked up at her, their eyes locking and this time staying that way as Renegade seemed to seek a way to make her understand what he was saying. "No, it is the present AND the past. It is something that effects the future whether one wishes for it too or not."

"Renegade, why do you fear your bloodline? What could be so terrible about it that it keeps you worrying like this?" Noruiel said the words without thinking about them, but as soon as they'd exited her mouth, she thought them appropriate. She only knew one half of Renegade's family line, but even that had not driven her away and she doubted hearing the rest of it - if that was indeed what this was - would change her mind about the male before her. She would still love him, of that she was sure. She'd still be frustrated by him, worry about him, fight with him, try to comfort him, admire him, want to strangle him... That was not going to change because of something in the past nor anything in the present and the future was not worth worrying about. It was not here yet.

So yes, her words were right and the conviction she felt for them shone in her eyes as she looked at the elf. She could see the fear, the hesitation in his gaze now and she smiled a little, lifting her hand to palm his face in the same way he often did to her. "You can trust me, Maethorion. I won't betray you." she promised quietly and the words seemed to break a hole in the dam that the elf had constructed around himself for the night. The words seemed to slip out of his mouth, but they were faint, reluctant like he wished to draw them back in even as they escaped.

"I am a Fëanorian."

Silence reigned in the room for a long moment before Noruiel sat back on her heels, surprised but not for the reason the gold-haired elf would assume. The Akira frowned and then spoke carefully. "Who told you that?" Mountain? As far as she knew, as far as Rajeshri had told her, the Jagasei was the only one who knew of Renegade's bloodline unless one included Maglor himself, Renegade's father and now Noruiel. Surely it was Mountain who'd told the elf about who he was, but if that was the case, why was Renegade so shaken by the information? Mountain loved Renegade, as a friend, as brother, as a ward, perhaps even as a father-figure. The large man would not have left the elf like this after such news, of that Noruiel was certain.

So it begged the question; who had told the gold-haired male? Who knew?

Renegade stared at her, unsure whether he should be relieved or concerned about the Akira's lack of reaction - or at least the reaction he'd been expecting - and he answered almost cautiously, trying to figure out what was going on and not liking the uncertainty. He HATED uncertainty... "Your father recognized mine, he recognized the blood of Maglor."

Now Noruiel's eyes did widen in true, startled surprise. Her FATHER had known?! The Akira was unsure how she felt about that as her heart jumped and raced and then started to slow again as reason came into her mind. No, there was no reason to panic. If her father had known about this hours before and had still let Renegade stay with her, comfort her after the nightmare then it was probably safe to say Istion was not going to suddenly start causing trouble with the information he knew. She could relax...and Valar, now she needed to help Renegade do the same. He was looking at her like he might cry and the expression truly scared Noruiel as did the paleness of his eyes.

He had to be thinking her silence was rejection and Noruiel wanted to ease that fear immediately, but she forced herself to be calm about it, to be slow about it. She knew the elf would respond to that better than a hasty reassurance. He would doubt a quick word when he was alone, wondering if she'd only done it out of guilt or fear of how he might react should she tell him the truth of her feelings. No, slow was better even if it hurt her to see the pain in his eyes.

"The blood of Maglor? Is that such a terrible thing?"

"You are not scared." It was an incredulous whisper as he stared at her and Noruiel could not help the smile that came to her lips as she stood and her fingers slowly carded through the gold hair of the male as his face tilted up, his eyes following her own. His body trembled as she slowly untangled his hair with a light touch and Noruiel was sure the reaction was shock rather than anything else. It saddened her that the elf was so sure of rejection, that he'd been so prepared for it and was now so unprepared for her acceptance.

"Why would I be scared? Are you going to hurt me?"

She whispered the words and Renegade let out a shuddering breath as his head came forward to rest against her ribs, no longer denying the relief that was sweeping through him or the lulling affect of the Akira's fingers. "I would never hurt you." he answered quietly and Noruiel smiled then, her fingers stilling as she moved her hand to tilt the male's face up, her fingertips under his chin. Their eyes met once more.

"Then what reason do I have to fear you?"

Renegade didn't have any answer to that and Noruiel knew it as he looked at her, blinking as his mind wrapped around her words and tried to process them. Noruiel chuckled softly then and because it felt right, she leaned down, closing the distance between them and kissed the elf lightly, her lips grazing his before she straightened again and caressed his cheek. "You should sleep."

Renegade appeared almost dazed and only nodded, following her orders to lay back on the bed without protest and Noruiel found herself grinning, wondering if she might have this type of power all the time. And with such a simple thing as a kiss! It was almost laughable...if she hadn't known that shock, weariness and emotion toil were part of the reason the elf cooperated.

Still, it was fun to imagine that it was just the kiss and as the Akira curled beside the elf, feeling him start to relax as he fell into sleep, she couldn't stop smiling and remained that way as her mind drifted into a peaceful darkness with along with his.

Outside the door, neither of them could have know that a silent figure lurked, having heard every word and not liking a great deal of what they'd discovered...

* * *

_**Alagos** and **Gweltari**, a few hours after the Maia left them, Al-Salyha, Rhûn - the City of Hevcia'Jras, throne room...**  
**_

* * *

**"How is he?"**

Alagos asked the question quietly, almost like he was afraid that a loud noise might shatter the fragile peace in the room, and Gweltari looked at him through the bars of the cage with an expression that was part amused and part exasperated. It was amazing she could feel either emotion considering their situation. _"No worse since the last time you asked me about a minute ago, Alagos."_

The ranger woman gave her husband a small smile, but closed her eyes again after that, concentrating with everything she had. Her power was not something she had to control to this degree usually and the effort in focusing it on one person, keeping it gentle and yet forceful at the same time was exhausting...but it was keeping their son from coming and the technique had worked for a few hours now. She was keeping the baby calm, almost lulled into a sleep and trying to keep her own body calm as well, not moving and keeping close to Liska who provided warmth that relaxed her muscles.

The white-haired male attempted a smile back at the ranger woman. **"I'm just worried."**

_"I know. I am, too."_

Their words were soft to one another and Alagos sighed, leaning his head against his arm, wishing with everything in him that he could go to the ranger woman, that he could get her out of here, but the truth was that he couldn't even get himself free. The fact rankled his pride, but that was a small thing in the face of the guilt that ate at him, the desperation to keep his mate and son safe. It was because of him that they were here, in this danger and if something happened to either of them...he'd never forgive himself.

**"I never would have let you fight had I know you were so close giving birth, Nahisya. You do know that, right?"**

The shape-shifter tried to keep his tone light, but his bonded could feel every emotion that went through him and when she opened her eyes they were full of soft admonishment for his thoughts, but the rebuke was tempered with love and amusement. Oh, she agreed with him completely. She never would have fought or even left the Rebel Home had she known she was so close to birthing - she never would have put her child in harm that way - but simply consenting that Alagos was right wouldn't be nearly as fun. And right now...they needed something to take their minds off their surroundings. So the ranger woman's eyes glittered as she replied back to him and her smile was challenging.

_"Oh, really? And how would you have stopped me, husband of mine?"_

Liska, listening to only one side of the conversation, snorted and gave the couple a look as Alagos started to smile in a slow way. The wolf put her ears back. _"I AM in the room."_ she snapped and Gweltari couldn't help but giggle, glad for the release of nervous energy inside her. She felt even better seeing that Alagos was truly smiling now, some mischief dancing in his amber eyes as he looked at the Vultsi. Gweltari looked between the two as she translated exactly what Alagos wanted to say. And what her husband said made even her blush even as she tried not laugh outright.

_"Come now, Liska. You will not convince me that you have not already heard stories of this nature. Wolves are not THAT discreet." _

The teasing had the she-wolf opening her mouth as if to respond and then she just gaped at him before clanking her jaw shut and growling, getting up and moving away from Gweltari with muttered words. Alagos watched her, chuckling and Gweltari shook her head, looking over at him with teasing reprimand. _"That was not nice."_

The shape-shifter only smirked, his eyes dancing and Gweltari shook her head, smiling again despite herself. The silent message between them was clear, though. No, it had not been 'nice', but the ribbing had taken their minds off - even for a moment - the peril they were in and the white-haired male was grateful for it. They were not safe, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it had been nice to laugh even for a short time.

Their situation was extremely precarious and their stress was just made worse by the dread of Ñaltanárë returning. The Maia had been gone for hours now and the three inhabitants of the throne room were stressed beyond reason not knowing when she'd be back. The worst of them was Alagos who knew the next time the Maia came back she would be focusing on him. And he suspected this time she would not leave again. The war had started and she would be eager to get what she desired from him before the battle ended.

The shape-shifter caught flashes of the fighting from his gift, scattered images that made little sense unless he were to go chasing after them. He had no desire to do so. Every shred of mental energy he had would be needed to fight Ñaltanárë and he wasn't going to waste it. All he need know about the fight was that Kahilnar was still alive. As long as the Prince was alive, there was hope for Rhûn.

Alagos looked toward Gweltari and Liska then, his amber eyes fierce, all joviality having fled them now. As long as they were living, as long as there was a chance they could live he would have reason to fight, to hope as well. Eru said he had plans for Gweltari, for their son and Alagos believed it. He didn't understand why all this had to happen first, but he believed his Creator an he would continue defying Ñaltanárë for as long as he was commanded to. Even if it meant giving up his own life.

"Such a noble thought, Alagos. Shall we test the legitimacy of it?" Ñaltanárë's voice ripped through his mind like a brand of fire without warning and the pain that swept through him in the wake of her words stole the shape-shifter's breath with both the surprise and the agony of it. He hissed sharply in the quiet of the throne room and Gweltari's head snapped up, her green-gray eyes showing the beginning of panic. She knew instantly something was wrong as her mind reached for her bonded's and she was met with pain and curling strands of darkness. _"Alagos?"_

Her voice was fearful, questioning, but she already knew the answer as an icy chill pervaded the room about them - so strange seeing as the Maia was a being of fire - and she watched her shape-shifter jerk in his chains, his teeth clenched and his eyes closed tightly as the muscles in his body contorted, fighting an enemy she could not see but knew the face of anyway. A laugh sounded through the room, dark and beautiful all at once, dangerous and deceptively alluring as Ñaltanárë walked back in, her dark eyes fixed on Alagos. _"I wouldn't speak with him just now, Empath. He's otherwise engaged."_ the Maia taunted as she held out her hand and an invisible blow hit the white-haired male, making his legs buckle as he jerked against his restraints with a soundless cry, heaving for air past the pain in his chest.

The Maia shook her head as if she were disappointed. "Such frailty. How ever did you survive those eight years in the tunnels, Alagos? I heard such wonderful stories about your stubbornness and will to survive. I told your tormentors to break you, but they never seemed to accomplish the task." Ñaltanárë walked slowly around the shape-shifter now, watching him rise to his feet again and her voice was a hissed whisper in his ear as she drew closer to his back. "Where is that bravery now, shape-shifter?"

Alagos felt her nails on his skin then before he could answer, dragging down his back and while the sensation made him want to jerk away, a smirk tugged at his lips as Ñaltanárë suddenly seemed to see what she'd not before. Instead of ragged, torn skin under her hand - something she could use to wield great pain with little effort - there was smooth if scarred skin, no wounds visible beneath the blood. She shrieked in rage and the shape-shifter's satisfaction was short-lived as pain exploded in his mind once more, threatening to send him to his knees as his body arched and he jerked against his manacles, trying to escape something that was inescapable. His legs stayed locked, though, and the onslaught lessened again.

_Endure but a little more for Me, My Son. Her time is nigh. Hold on to Me just a little while longer, Alagos._

The words flickered through his mind, encouragement, strength of a subtle nature as his amber eyes opened after a moment to see that the world spun and Alagos discovered that his ears were ringing, but past that sound was another...shouting. His gaze flickered throughout the room as he blinked until finally his eyes settled on Gweltari. Her face was filled with rage and horror as she screamed at the Maia to stop. Alagos groaned inwardly, wishing the world would stop shaking so much and that his head would stop throbbing.

**"'Nahi...stop. The..the baby..."** Even speaking was hard and the shape-shifter was starting to feel panicked. What exactly had that last attack done to him? His mind was only slowly clearing again, thinking again and when his vision finally steadied enough that he could see properly, Alagos saw that Gweltari had quieted but not at his words. A black shadow seemed to cover her mouth and Alagos saw the panic in her eyes as the black magic kept her from speaking, from screaming her rage and frustration and grief. Her was face ashen and her arms were wrapped protectively over her stomach, her teeth clenched as she watched him helplessly.

Alagos reached his mind toward hers shakily and hers met his with a desperation that terrified him. As their consciousnesses melded, he instantly knew why she sat so still, why she'd obeyed his advice so quickly even as Ñaltanárë had acted, gagging her. The baby was moving again with the stress and fear of the actions around it and the contractions had come back. A chill swept through Alagos as the information settled in his mind, but he didn't get a chance to say anything, to even reassure his wife before the Maia was lashing out at him again and the shape-shifter's world was filled with nothing but her words and the agony she brought with them.

"I will make the Creator regret taking pity on you, Alagos. You are mine now and no one can help you."

Her words were poison in his mind as each one brought a memory forth, an image of past pain and despair that only proved her point, that showed him how many times he'd been helpless, at the mercy of his captors and no help had come. And Alagos tried to fight it, tried to remember when help had come, the care that had been shown him. He called Gweltari's love-filled eyes to his mind and her gentle touch. Kahilnar's grin and patience. Taurnar and Thalbor's teasing. Sharpmist's encouragement in the form of an insult. Their faces strengthened him and their words whispered deep inside his spirit so that the light inside him clashed with Ñaltanárë's darkness at every turn.

But he could not fight the pain. It was an unrelenting enemy as it surged upon the shores of his will like the crashing waves of a storm. He could barely control the way he reacted to it, could barely keep the silent screams that would rip his throat to shreds from sounding. His wrists bled as he struggled against the manacles and his body arched and spasmed with each new assault.

He wouldn't yield, though. Not to the agony and not to the despair Ñaltanárë was trying to weave into his heart and thoughts. It was frustrating the Maia, he could feel it and when the pain and images finally let up, Alagos knew it was only so she could think of a different approach to take, one that was bound to be more clever. Alagos could barely bring himself to care why the break came as he struggled to breathe, his body shaking uncontrollably as he finally let himself sag in his chains. He didn't know how much time had passed while he and the Maia had battled, but when he lifted his head, looking past sweat-soaked hair at Gweltari, he knew it had been even longer than it had felt.

The ranger woman was pale and her face lined with pain, sweat dampening her face and clothes. Tears tracked down her face, but Alagos knew they were not for herself but him. Liska was beside her again now and the she-wolf looked as worried as a Vultsi could get, especially a Vultsi like her. She looked like she was trying to be reassuring despite the shadow muzzle around her own mouth, but Alagos knew Gweltari would not be comforted. She would be screaming inside, raging against her own helplessness and wracked with guilt over the fact that she could do nothing to help him. Not even speak.

Wait. Her voice. He'd not heard her voice in his head for so long now. Ñaltanárë's presence had blocked it just as effectively as her shadow-gag had cut off his wife's physical voice.

**"Nahisya?"** His mental plea came out hoarse and ragged, pained, but it reached its target as the ranger woman's green-gray eyes snapped toward his amber ones and her mind flooded his.

**"Alagos!"** The terror and pain, guilt and fury all in his name tore at the shape-shifter's heart, but he couldn't respond as the Maia's mental presence invaded his mind again swiftly, painfully like liquor poured on an open, raw wound. "No, no, Alagos. We really don't have time for reassurances right now. I'm not nearly done with you yet, shape-shifter."

Alagos growled silently, his teeth bared as her hand tangled in his hair, jerking his head back so that he had to meet her dark, cruel eyes and her mocking smile. He would have spat at her had his mouth not been so dry and almost wished he were bleeding so that he could spit blood instead like he had before. As it was, his words were scathing, full of defiance and venom. **"I will not give you what you want. You couldn't break me when you had me for eight years. You won't succeed now."**

Ñaltanárë laughed as she released his hair. "Oh, I think you underestimate how well I know you, Alagos." She stepped toward her altar, turning her back to him even as she continued to speak, her mind lashing out at his in an almost absent way. The pain hit the white-haired male like the fiery tongue of many whips and he barely managed to hold back the mental cry and the physical one that would not have been heard. He pulled in ragged breaths as the initial scorching burn diminished, only to have the Maia's words drag across the new mental wounds like sharp barbs, catching in every raw opening.

"You see, I know what you fear. I know your weaknesses and I know just what it will take to make you break to my will." She turned back to him, smiling savagely, her beauty twisted with darkness and hate. "Or did you think I was merely torturing you for the fun of it?" She chuckled, a sound that echoed in the room, sliding against the wall like a poisonous snake seeking a victim. Ñaltanárë walked back toward her prisoner, still smiling as she spoke, mocking, taunting. "No, Alagos. I do everything for a purpose."

She reached out when she came before the white-haired male again and he shrank back, but could not escape her actions as his vision was suddenly cut off. He felt cloth settle over the top half of his face, over his eyes and the darkness was absolute no matter how he blinked or tried to find even a sliver of light. Panic fluttered in his chest.

Ñaltanárë laughed again, cruelty in the sound. "Darkness. You fear it greatly. The walls closing in on you, the shock when the pain hits, the fear of unknown sounds." As she spoke, she circled the shape-shifter and Alagos started to tremble, trying to fight the feelings overtaking him, but knowing his resistance was starting to crumble. Memories flickered at the edge of his conscious mind and the white-haired male had to concentrate to keep them at bay, knowing that if they overwhelmed him now he would never escape them. It just provided the Maia with the opportunity she needed, though. When the scream came, however, startling him greatly, it was not his own voice that made it. It was Gweltari's.

Alagos' inner wall cracked dangerously then as he struggled in his chains, his snarls bloodcurdling within Ñaltanárë's mind. **"Leave her alone! It's me you want, not her!"**

"She is the key, Alagos. Do you think I don't know that?" the Maia retorted as the room went silent again and Alagos strained to hear any sound from his mate, any indication that she was all right. He heard nothing, though, and his heart constricted painfully even as his mind fought the dark fog keeping him from communicating with his bonded. Panic clawed at him as the darkness started to become a suffocating thing and when he heard the sound of a whip cracking through the air, his head whipped toward the sound, his body tensing and his breathing grew ragged from the noise alone.

It was a perfect distraction for what Ñaltanárë really had in mind and the shape-shifter was not prepared for the sharp pain that ripped through his side, the dagger slipping between a rib and then twisting cruelly to scrape against the bone before it was pulled out again. Alagos could not bite back the scream that tore at his throat and echoed in his own mind this time and he tried to breathe as the blood ran hot down his side and the Maia's mind attacked his again without mercy, taking advantage of his weakness.

Ñaltanárë's voice whispered to him then, past the pain and burning. "If you scream again I will hurt her, Alagos."

Alagos arched as the words brought with them their own pain and he started to sob, his walls breaking, crumbling away bit by bit as the agony built in his body and the darkness closed in around him, constricting his chest tightly, drawing the memories forward. He fought the sucking blackness that attempted to draw him into despair, tried to make him give in to the Maia, but the effort was becoming harder and harder.

And above all, he tried with desperation to bite back the screams that wanted to tear from him. His wrists and arms were slick with his own blood, but the manacles would not release him. His side was warm and sticking, his body weakening with the loss of blood and his mind was nothing more than a great tangled web of pain and darkness. Fizzling light tried to fight the evil and vicious taunts by his enemy as she pressed her advantage. This time when she spoke, it was in Westron for Gweltari to understand.

_"Stay strong, shape-shifter. Your weakness will only gain her pain."_

The Maia chuckled even as she finished speaking and Alagos felt a spike of fire stab through his temples as another similar one ran up his spine like a streak of lightning. The scream clawed its way out of him in a strangled mental cry and he started to cough blood, his body shaking beyond control with both agony but now fear as well. His mind teetered in that moment, on the brink of despair, but it was Gweltari's scream of pain that broke him. It was the guilt that slammed into his heart and Ñaltanárë's laugh above his mate's cries of pain.

"Should we play the game again, shape-shifter? Perhaps I could hurt your child this time. It looks like the babe might arrive soon."

**"No."** The word was ragged, defeated and for a blessed moment all the pain stopped, nothing but a burning throb to show it had been there at all, both in his mind and in his body. Alagos could feel it, however, just hovering out of reach, ready to descend on him again should he say the wrong thing. He didn't intend to say the wrong thing, though. He didn't _intend_ to say anything. He didn't think about it. Alagos let the pain and the guilt, the terror and need to protect his family guide him. He didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered but keeping his wife and son safe. Nothing mattered but making the pain go away for them.

**"I will d..do what you...you w..want."**

He barely breathed the words, but the results were almost instant as the chains holding his wrists released them and Alagos fell to the floor, his body shaking too much to support him. The temperature in the room dropped as it darkened and the sky outside seemed to rumble ominously as if nature itself knew the evil about to be committed. Alagos didn't care, though. Gweltari's screams still rang in his head, Ñaltanárë's threats echoed in his ears and he couldn't make himself care about anything else.

The shape-shifter didn't fight as his body was grabbed, the blindfold ripped off and he was dragged toward the altar. His eyes did come up though, snapping with a fierce fire toward the Maia when he saw one of the men going toward the cage that held Liska and Gweltari. **"Swear you will release them."** His voice was hissed into her mind and the female's dark eyes glittered with malice as she smiled, holding up her hand to half the soldier and approaching the white-haired male slowly.

"No." She said it softly, cruelly as her power wrapped around the him and Alagos was lifted into the air before being slammed down on the altar. Thick ropes of darkness pinned him to the stone as he thrashed and fought, snarling mentally with rage. Ñaltanárë approached confidently then, her demeanor confident, preening like a cat who'd finally caught its elusive prey as she leaned over him, her hand resting over his heart like she would possess that, too. Her touch made Alagos' skin crawl.

"I swore Stormtongue's line would die and your child carries his blood. Their deaths will be swift. That is what I promise you should you cooperate." At Alagos' display of bared fangs she glared and grabbed a fistful of his hair, turning his head sharply as she whispered in his ear. "Should you choose to fight me, however, I will make them suffer. I will draw out every scream, every sob and I will make her pray for death. I will make her watch as I feed your child to the Sertek and they will tear its limbs apart, devouring it alive. This is my promise to you, Alagos, should you defy me."

Tears ran down Alagos' face freely by this point, soaking into his bloodstained hair and could not find the words to answer the evil being above him. There were no words to express the depth of his hatred for the Maia in that moment or the crushing hopelessness that weighed down every fiber of being in his body. There was no way to describe the grief or the fury. There was no way out. No way that he could see.

The white-haired male felt his spirit start to die then little by little. This was all he could promise his family; a swift death. This was the only mercy he could give them and he would. He'd failed them, but he could make sure they didn't suffer. Alagos thought it would be his last real thought as he felt the last thread of his will, his spirit, his heart start to detach, but a thread of light, appearing from no where, latched on to it, keeping the wavering, fragile strand in place.

_I have a plan for them, Alagos. They are in My hand, not hers._

It was a whisper in a dark place, a gentle breeze on the air, a reminder and the shape-shifter felt a spark try to ignite within the shadows of emptiness inside him. He didn't speak, not knowing what to say, but he waited and the Voice came again, stronger but still barely there, a pinprick of light in the despair that had swallowed him so completely. _They have a future, Alagos, and I will not allow it to be taken from them._

The relief that swept through the shape-shifter veins then, hearing those words, was like nothing he could ever explain and he could have cried all over again. No, he was crying, great wrenching sobs that shook his body and his very spirit. Too much had happened, too many extremes and Alagos was no longer sure he could handle it. The only hope he had now was for Gweltari and his son, and the promise of his Maker that they'd be all right. He had no hope left for himself, for his own life. The Creator's words only cemented that thought in his mind, too.

_You have done all I have asked, My Son, and I am proud. You have fought bravely with the light given to you and now it is time for you to stop fighting._

Alagos felt fear sweep through him, numbing and cold for a moment before the warmth slowly building in his chest chased it away and the Creator's voice was back, gentle and soothing. _Do not fear for I am with you, Alagos. I have always been with you._

_"I don't want to die."_ He was so scared and Alagos knew he cried while he said it, feeling like a child. He had known it was coming. He'd known it since the day that dread prophecy had become known to him, but still, in the face of such an event, it was hard to feel ready, to have courage. Knowing that death was coming did not help him accept it openly and it didn't negate his desire to live. The warmth in his chest knew all that, though, and it wrapped around his body, driving away the pain and the darkness until all he could see with his mind's eye was a light so bright he felt like he should look away. He couldn't, though, and there was no pain so he didn't as Eru's Presence cradled him, calming his fear and whispering words that could not be understood by an outsider into his heart.

The shape-shifter wasn't sure how long it took or when he finally felt the calm peace of true acceptance, acceptance he never thought he'd be able to feel, but when it came to him the light slowly faded and the warmth seeped away until it only throbbed like a second heartbeat in his chest. Eru's words were once again a whisper, barely there. _I will be with you._

It was the last thing said to him before Alagos opened his eyes and his amber gaze locked on to Ñaltanárë's dark ones. There was malicious laughter in those eyes, but no suspicion, no impatience or confusion. The Maia did not know what had transpired in his mind and Alagos gained strength from that, courage enough to speak the words he did...even knowing what they would cost him.

**"I will give you what you want."**

* * *

**Review and don't kill me! I'll get another chapter out soon, promise!  
**


	50. Hathol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. Ta-da!

A/N ~ WOW this chapter has a lot of fighting in it! ...Yeah, that's it. Enjoy!

Elven

_Ecetion_ = Broadsword Son

_Nehtion_ = Spearhead Son

_Doronion_ = Oak Son

_Thínion_ = Evening Son

_Naroion_ = Fire Son

_Fëa_ = Spirit/Soul

_Nossë Hríveno_ = Winter-Family

_Nossë Laireno_ = Summer-Family

_Nossë Tuileno_ = Spring-Family

Dracon

_Kalei_ = Dragon

_Catiniis_ = Male healer dragon

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_Rhûn, above the Vintael Plains, near the Rhes o Ainek River **(Kahilnar**, **Alagos**, **Sharpmist** and **Gweltari's** time-line)..._

* * *

**_Hathol ~ Blade_**

The battle below was chaos, Sharpmist could see that with just a glance, but the battle she fought now, above the earth, was just as dangerous. Perhaps it was even more-so as creatures as great as mountains fought and tore at each other, fierce and savage roars and screams shattering the very wind that kept their wings in the sky. Blood flew around them, raining on the earth below and bodies hurtled toward the armies below just as easily. Until recently, all of the bodies had been either fell beasts or flying Sertek, but Sharpmist had seen Runningheart fall from the sky a few hours before, not to move again. Her mate, Taleclaw, had let out a wail that had made every dragon wince, knowing the cry of a grieving dragon intimately. They'd stayed out of his way then as the knowledge and Catiniis dragon, usually such a peaceful creature, had gone crazed with battle-rage. There was no fell beast who could stand against him as he fought in memory of his mate.

The battle dragoness had fought more fiercely then in the hopes that she might see hers, alive and well, when this battle was over. And it would end, she would see to it personally if she had to.

Her sharp jaws closed around another fell beast's neck even as the thought passed through her mind and the creature gave a gargled death shriek before it spiraled toward the land below. Sharpmist didn't even wait to see where it would hit, her attention already on another of the animals as it flew toward her, no two of them, approaching from different directions. She shot a burst of flame at the closest one and turned to deal with the second, only to see a shape hurtle through the air and latch on to the creature's leathery wing, dragging it down with a terrified screech. Sharpmist left it to die at the fangs of the Vultsi, blasting a Sertek that tried to land on her back and then her back claws racking across a fell beast that came from below to try and sink it's teeth into her underside. A pain shot through her tail then and the battle dragoness thrashed the clubbed end, trying to strike her enemy as they held on, fangs sinking deeper and deeper into her flesh.

The white dragon roared in both pain and anger, finally turning sharp enough to dislodge the fell beast and send a stream of scorching fire after it. Her tail streamed blood now, but it was nothing Sharpmist worried about as she pushed the pain from her mind and kept it from Kahilnar. She could feel his distraction, his confusing emotions of both anger and yet sadness as he battled his brother and she dared not contact him, dared not let him feel her own battle or let him speak to her. Kahilnar could not lose focus and she couldn't afford to either. There were too many enemies in the sky, more than the dragons and they were barely holding their own.

Lightning from Skyfang and fire from the rest of the dragons streaked across the sky and roars echoed through the air, carrying messages of fury and pain, weariness and determination. Sharpmist recognized every growl, every roar and snarl. She knew the dragons they belonged to, but the one voice she was waiting for had not appeared and as she attacked another fell beast, the battle dragoness roared out a challenge, a very specific challenge as she called to her brother.

And like it was all he'd been waiting for, the great gray dragon rose into the air, his presence like the shadow of death as he gained altitude and the fell beasts and Sertek moved away from him. There were many dragons in the sky of equal size as he, but Onyxtalon headed for his sister, his challenger and the siblings collided brutally, snapping and clawing at each other with the swiftness of snakes. They broke apart bloodied and their red eyes glowing with heat as their powers stirred within them.

When they came back together it was with a new kind of savagery and the two dragons ripped at each other with no other goal then to cause as much damage as possible. Horns and spikes broke, wide gashes and jagged bite marks, chunks of missing scales and flesh appeared almost as if by magic and blood poured from both opponents but neither had struck the killing blow. The white dragoness finally pushed away from the larger gray male and she snorted blood from her nose as she twisted out of the way of a stream of fire. It was blistering against her scales as it just managed to miss her and Sharpmist snarled in fury to see that it was black flames, hotter than any fire should be, tainted by dark magic.

The dragoness spiraled through the air, heading down to the earth, tempting her larger, slower brother to follow her. He did with a roar and the battle dragoness smirked as she snapped her wings open just before hitting the ground and shot straight back up in the sky. Her brother, farther behind, snapped his wings open as well, but Sharpmist was smaller, faster and as she passed him, she scoured her talons through the membrane of his left wing before darting away. The dark dragon roared his pain and fury as he followed her, his flight less stable now.

It wasn't long before they were locked in battle once more and then flying apart. Together, apart, together, the dance went on and they were uninterrupted as the battle raged about them. Bursts of flames rippled and burnt white and gray scales alike, darkening them and black bruises started to visibly show up between the jagged cuts and fang marks on each opponent. The two were beginning to tire, but their strikes and savagery only grew more ferocious for this and no longer did they separate, keeping in close proximity as their determination to end the fight escalated.

Sharpmist felt nothing but the desire to rip the other dragon's throat out, to see the life bleed from glowing red eyes, to know he was dead and could hurt no one else. She knew, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, that Kahilnar would question her about this later. He would worry that she'd simply been pushing away her horror at having to fight her own sibling, having to kill her brother, but...the battle dragoness knew she did no such thing. Her brother had died to her long ago. He'd chosen his way and she'd chosen hers. This was not her litter-mate. This was not the brother she'd wrestled with and tattled on. This was an enemy.

There was no true recognition in the male's eyes. There was only the desire to kill an opponent he'd chosen as worthy to fight again. Sharpmist was flattered by such a compliment to her skill, but it wouldn't keep her from shredding his heart out when she got the opportunity. Brother or no.

The opportunity to strike her blow came sooner than the white dragoness thought it would...but it also carried with it a danger of exposure...exposure that the gray dragon would not hesitate to use. Sharpmist knew this without doubt and it was without doubt or hesitation that she took the killing blow. Kahilnar had been right to be nervous about how she would fight in this battle for as the dragoness' jaws snapped out, latching on to the gray dragon's throat, she felt her brother's back legs come up, hitting her chest with a power she could not escape lest she let his life slip out of her jaws.

Sharpmist felt a sickening crack in her chest and then a blinding pain ripped through her like fire. She heard a cry echo in her mind, a masculine one and Sharpmist winced to think Kahilnar might have felt that, even vaguely. She worked on shutting him out again, praying his distraction hadn't caused him any danger. She wheezed, feeling it hard to breathe, but never did she release her hold on the larger dragon's throat. He was thrashing now, desperate to get out of her hold, just as desperate as the white dragoness was to hold on. She felt blood trickled down her throat, but it wasn't her own and she growled fiercely, readjusting her grip with her jaws, inching up, cutting off more of her brother's air-supply, encouraging more of his blood to flow, killing him even as he struggled. She didn't lash out with her claws as they'd found holds on the larger dragon and she didn't dare let go even as Onyxtalon's hind legs kicked her chest again, cracking more bones, causing Sharpmist's vision to swim as blackness flickered at the edge of her mind.

She stubbornly held on to consciousness as her prey thrashed and spun, garbled growls bursting from his mouth with fury and the beginning of panic. Sharpmist snarled back, tightening her fangs' hold. She had to keep from crying out, opening her mouth as Onyxtalon, sensing his death was imminent, lashed out with his clubbed tail across her wing. There was a sharp crack and an unbearable wave of pain traveled through Sharpmist's body, but she clenched her jaw, refusing to open her locked teeth, not even for a roar of rage. Not even for a cry of panic as she and the gray dragon started to plummet from the sky, the ground rushing up to meet them as they each struggled to stay in the air or slow their fall.

It was for naught as they hit the ground with a sound like thunder, in the middle of Kilicar's army, crushing Sertek and men beneath them. The impact was what finally made Sharpmist release the other dragon, but not before she'd torn upward, taking a chunk of his flesh with her. They both rolled then, tumbling and hitting the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

Neither dragon moved as the dust started to settle and the Sertek and men around them - those they hadn't been crushed - stayed well away. They Sertek were creatures created to attack all kinds other living things, even dragons, but there was something about seeing their largest predator taken down by a dragon much smaller than him that kept them back for now. It was a blessing Sharpmist wasn't aware of as her eyes finally flickered open and she tried to focus past the ringing in her ears. She tried to lift her head and then gave up, only for a few minutes though she told herself, as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was as her head swam.

Something was being very loud, though, making it hard to focus. It made her skull pound and she wanted to snarl at it to shut up. In fact, she thought she did, but it was mumbled and the thing just started to shout more loudly, growing demanding and Sharpmist growled, but finally tried to focus on the loud thing if only so she could make it stop talking.

But there was no one around her, no faces she recognized as her vision started to clear and the dragoness frowned. If the voice wasn't coming from the battlefield then where-? Red eyes widened in understand and suddenly the shouted words started to make sense as they raced through her with all the worry, panic and anger that Kahilnar could throw at her.

**"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE ARE YOU?! DAMMIT, SHARPMIST, ANSWER ME!"**

**"I...I fell."**

A surge of worry and disbelief. **"WHAT?!"**

**"Stop yelling!**" the dragoness snapped back and she almost felt relief from her bonded then as some of the anger came back into her own voice. She could feel the Easterling's weariness through their link and she knew, just by glancing into his mind, that he was still fighting his brother. She found herself slightly impressed that he was concentrating on the two tasks at once and she'd yet to feel any pain that would indicate he'd taken a blow he'd not seen coming. She'd have to congratulate her bonded when this was over. Maybe they could sleep first, though. She was tired...

**"SHARPMIST! If you sleep now, so help me I will make you regret it! Tell me what happened!"**

The white dragoness blinked, realizing she'd shut her eyes and made herself lift her head, knowing the Easterling was right. She hated admitting that he was right, but if it kept her awake and alive then she'd tolerate it. And staying alive might be easier said than done. Sharpmist saw this clearly as she watched the Sertek around her, seeing that they were starting to grow more interested in the one dragon that had moved. The dragon NOT of their army. Sharpmist looked around for her brother then and when she saw him, she knew he was dead. He was laying on his side, his wings a mangled mess under and around him and his neck outstretched. The gaping wound she'd inflicted on his throat was plain to see as were his eyes, wide open and staring, lifeless.

Sharpmist looked away, looking for something else to focus on besides how painful it was to breath and the fire that flared through her wing every time she tried to move it. **"I fought the dragon, Miharq. I won."**

There was only a moment of silence, a flash of pride and relief, before Kahilnar was speaking again, his tone both commanding and yet scared all at once. **"At what cost, Rovina? Where are you?"** He could feel her pain, the flare of pain in his back, seeming to travel from a place not on his own body and the agony in his chest was making it hard to breathe. He knew it had to be worse for Sharpmist.

**"I..I'm on the ground. I'm behind enemy lines."** Sharpmist answered and for the first time since he'd met her, Kahilnar thought she sounded scared, truly scared as she kept her voice quiet. He tried to remain calm in light of such startling information. **"Sharp, can you fly? Can you get out of there?"**

The dragoness looked behind her, finally moving her neck fully and her red eyes studied her wing. She risked trying to move it and snarled at the pain, stopping again. She looked toward her other wing, but didn't even try to move that one as she saw it was caught under her body. The membrane was shredded, too, by the spears of the men lying under her. Sharpmist answered Kahilnar faintly, true fear creeping into her tone. **"I can't fly. My wings...Kahil, my wings are...**" She didn't even have the right word for what her wings looked like and the dragoness felt like she might be ill. She could handle many things, but being grounded was not one of them and Kahilnar was hard-pressed to stem the rising tide of panic that was growing in her mind.

If he'd been before her, he probably would have smacked her to gain her attention, but as it was, his mental voice was harsh enough, commanding and calm that the dragoness listened to him, holding on to his strength like a life-line. **"Sharp, listen to me. You need to get up and you need to fight. If you're in Kilicar's army, they aren't going to let you live. You need to get up."**

The dragoness wanted to groan at the very thought, but she didn't. She was stronger than that. No injury was going to keep her down. Sharpmist snarled these things to herself as she worked her way to her feet, her entire body protesting, shaking, but rising. She turned her head, carefully using her muzzle to fold her painful wings close to her body, and then she turned her attention to the Sertek now approaching her, seeing easy prey. The dragoness growled at them, threatening, but it came out slightly wheezed and strained.

**"Rovina, are you standing?"**

**"Yes, stop nagging."**

A smile was in Kahilnar's voice, but Sharpmist noted that it was becoming strained, too, tired and almost distant. He would have to go soon, to focus fully on his own battle and Sharpmist worked on steeling herself for the separation. **"Good. Now call for help and don't talk to me about your pride right now. _Call for help_ and when it comes, get out of there as fast as you can. Do you hear me?"**

Sharpmist's ire flared, not like being told what to do, but it didn't hold for long as her weariness took over and common sense after that. **"I hear you. Stay alive, Easterling."**

**"Only if you do."** Kahilnar shot back and Sharpmist growled at his dared cheekiness before she felt his presence slip away and she was left 'alone' again. Her red eyes regarded the Sertek approaching her and the dragoness snarled again, trying to ignore how painful it was to even make the sound, to move at all. She looked toward the sky when her threat did nothing to slow the creatures and taking a deep breath that made a sharp pain streak through her lungs, her chest, she let it out in a roar, a cry for help. The dragoness dropped her head then, trying to breath, coughing up blood as her lungs strained for oxygen. The effort it took just to breathe was staggering and Sharpmist knew she didn't have another roar in her. She would have to hope her cry had been heard among all the other ones being taken up.

It certainly had drawn the Sertek to her faster and the dragoness had to push aside her pain, letting her anger come to cover it, using the rage to strengthen her as she readied her stance and swung at the first wave of Sertek with her clubbed tail, sending them flying. Her teeth snapped up the ones who escaped her swinging appendage and she thew another Sertek with her clawed paw, keeping them at bay.

She could feel her body growing tired, though, having reached its limit and the next swing of her tail missed more Sertek than it swept away. Sharpmist started looking for a way out, but there was nothing around her but more enemies and she felt such a strong desire to fly away, to take to the sky that it was making her panicked. Another Sertek came charging for her, a cat-like creature who leaped and landed on her neck, trying to claw at her scales, its fangs sinking into a wound already made by her sky-battle. Sharpmist snarled in pain and trying to shake the creature off as she was painfully aware that she was leaving herself open for the Sertek on the ground.

She was vulnerable and sheer numbers would take her down. She knew such a thing as a hunter and the dragoness knew in this instance...she was the prey. It was a new experience and a terrifying one as she finally threw the cat-creature from her body and then snarled savagely at the other animals, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughed deep in her throat, her breathing sounding wet even to her own ears. The sound only seemed encourage the Sertek in their boldness and two more leaped for the dragoness.

They never hit their targets as two streaks hit them midair, sending the animals wailing as they were flung away. Two Vultsi crouched in front of the battle dragoness a moment later, their hackles standing to the heavens and their lips pulled back over bloodied teeth. Their pelts were streaked with the red and dark blood of their enemies and they truly appeared as hounds from the Void itself. Underneath the dirt and blood, though, Sharpmist could see that one wolf - the female - was white, her eyes a pale blue and the other wolf - male - was a gray-white color with pale yellow eyes. They stood strong, facing the enemy, their snarls bloodcurdling, warning.

They'd been drawn by the dragoness' call for help and had been sent to her by Maltasercë who seemed to know which Vultsi would react well having to fight in close proximity to a dragon and which ones would not.

Sharpmist found herself actually, grudgingly, grateful to see the large wolves, but when the female turned her head to look at the dragoness, Sharpmist only felt confused by her words. "Do you trust that my brother and I will keep you safe, dragoness? Will you trust us?"

Red eyes narrowed and Sharpmist hesitated in her answer. Vultsi were NOT creatures she'd ever truly trust. She could not, not when she knew what they wanted from Kahilnar, not when she loved Kahilnar, when they were mates. What the Vultsi wanted from him, they wanted from her. She could not trust them for that reason, did not like them, but...today, in this moment...fine, she would trust these two.

"Yes."

The white wolf smiled and the expression was completely feral as her pale blue eyes started to glow with her power, no longer restrained by Sharpmist's presence. Her entire body took on the blue hue then, white fur turning the color of a pale blue sky as the Vultsi turned back to the Sertek. She opened her mouth and a stream of ice exited, freezing the horrifying creatures instantly and then shattering a moment later, leaving nothing behind by fragments. The male wolf laughed in a howling way before he too began to glow a pale yellow and he leaped away, his speed faster than even Sharpmist could follow as he zipped among the horde around them and then came back, panting. Sertek dropped to the ground, twenty, forty, fifty of them, all dead.

Sharpmist watched with a reluctant feeling of awe and some disgruntled respect, and then decided she wasn't going to let the siblings have all the fun as the fire built in her throat and she let it stream from her as she forced her body to turn, staying back to back with the Vultsi as they faced down the never-ending black masses around them. It was going to be a long fight unless something drastic changed.

The battle dragoness found herself, for the first time in her life, hoping the battle would soon end as she watched another dragon, Taleclaw, fall from the sky. He had fought bravely, but now he went to join his mate in death and Sharpmist bowed her head momentarily in acknowledgement of his passing. As she did so, she couldn't help but see more blood drip from her jaws in a steady flow. She couched again as breathing became a fight, a fight she was determined to win...but still a fight.

Yes, she prayed it would all end soon.

* * *

___Rhûn_, on the Vintael Plains...

* * *

Amr had seen the great enemy fall, but he'd also seen a white dragon go down with the gray dragon and the Prince had watched helplessly, feeling his heart jump to his throat as they crashed across the river, into Kilicar's army. A cheer had gone up from the Rebels, but Amr had known that cheering might not be warranted, not this time. That white dragon had been Sharpmist and Skyfang's fearful cry of the dragoness' name in the Prince's mind had only confirmed it. He'd wished his dragon could go to the battle dragoness at that time, but knew Skyfang was struggling to fight his own battles up in the air. They didn't have any dragons to spare.

But oh, Valar, Amr prayed Sharpmist wasn't dead! Kahilnar would go mad. Amr knew his friend well enough to know that the Easterling never gave his heart halfway. Sharpmist held a part of Kahilnar that the future king would never give to anyone else and if the dragoness were to die...

Amr was skeptical that Kahilnar would want to live much less care about ruling his people. It was nightmarish to think about and so the Haradrim Prince tried not to as he focused on fighting the enemies around him. The entire Rebel army was fighting by this point. Kings, Princes, Princesses, soldiers, rebels, Khandians, Haradrim, Easterlings, dragons, wolves, Tsubasa, Twanres, common man, noble-born...everyone fought now. There was little formation and people listened to anyone in charge now, obeying commands whether they were from their own kind or not, their own commander or not.

They simply fought, holding the river, battling for their lives. The only species who still kept their original commanders were the Vultsi and the Dragons. They could not afford to listen to anyone but who they were assigned to. But on the ground, it was semi-organized chaos. Every person fought for themselves just as much as they fought for the person beside them. There was teamwork, an awareness of those around them, but this organization was clustered, led by a soldier that had stepped up to lead his companions or two species that had chosen to work together or be overwhelmed.

The screams of the dying were near as deafening as the clash of steel, the roar of cats and men. The cries of the dragons overhead drowned out everything when they sounded. Amr lost track of many of his men in the thick of the fray, but he kept his head and stayed near enough to the allies he could see, whether they be human or not. He might have only had sixteen years to his name, but he'd been fighting since he was twelve, had commanded his first group of fighter when he was fourteen. Now he led an army and it wasn't lightly that his father had allowed him to come here, to the aid of Kahilnar. He was no stranger to war, but Amr would admit that he'd never seen anything quite like this.

The ground he fought on was slick with blood and mud, and the bodies of the fallen. The sheer number of people around him, enemy and friend alike was staggering. The Prince had to wonder, if only briefly, how this was ever going to end. He'd already seen two Tsubasa fall to the Sertek today. Osamu, the black winged-cat and Eiji, the cousin of Aki. They'd fallen nobly, fighting until their last breath, fighting to keep others safe.

But how many would follow them into death? How many would fall this day before something gave? Before it was over?

Amr didn't know and as he struggled against his newest opponent, he didn't have time to think about it anymore either. His sword had been met with one of equal strength and it took the Haradrim Prince but a moment to understand that the man he fought - from the Kingdom of Al-Salyha but his colors - was no soldier. The other man's weapon was too finely crafted, his clothes too rich and his skill impressive, showing the work of personal trainers.

Amr's black eyes met the equally as dark ones of his enemy then and recognition flashed through the Haradrim Prince. Black hair under a shiny helmet now streaked with dirt and blood, sharp features and a slightly slimmer build then his brothers... It was Edgu, fourth-born Prince of Al-Salyha, eighteen years old and the cunningest fighter Amr had ever met.

The two stared at each other for a fraction of a second and while Amr recognized the other Prince, Edgu did not seem to know him and their swords scraped apart before coming back together with a strong screech as they struggled in a battle of strength in the slick mud. When they sprang apart again, Edgu was attacked by a Khandian soldier and the Prince dispatched the man swiftly before spinning around to meet Amr's sword as the Haradrim Prince clenched his teeth in fury and grief. Too many were dying and it just made his determination to rid Rhûn of its enemies more absolute.

He and Edgu fought this time in earnest and many a times did Amr think he was going to die, only for Edgu to slip or another enemy to attack. It was by the grace of Eru that the Haradrim Prince survived many of the strikes against him and he knew it. Edgu was the better fighter, they both knew it and as Amr pulled himself up to his feet and out of the sucking mud once more, he wondered if this was how he'd meet his death. The Haradrim Prince thought about that carefully as he approached the other Prince again, blade held high, but his hands shaking with fatigue.

He wasn't ready for death...but he wasn't scared of it either. Everyone died. Many had died on this battlefield today. Who was he to ask that his numbers not be among them? No, Amr didn't want to die, but he would not think himself anymore special than those who he walked over now, whose bodies laid so still and silent. If he was to die today, then he would die honorably and without fear.

It was with this clear mindset that Amr approached Edgu again, spitting blood to the side. They'd both gotten good hits in with their fists, but the Haradrim Prince knew that in this clash, only one of them would live. It was something warriors could just sense and Edgu knew it, too as he smirked and stood, stance ready for the first attack. Amr provided it and just like that, they were dancing about each other again, blades thirsty for blood, for life. Amr held his own, but he found himself once again in the mud, where he knew he'd inevitably end up, with Edgu hovering over him, their blades pressed together, inching ever so closer to Amr's neck. The Haradrim gritted his teeth, using every bit of reserved strength he had to keep the sharp edge of the sword away from his skin.

Edgu sneered at him, eyes glittering with the same malice his father and Kilicar shared as he pressed his advantage even further, shoving his knee into Amr's stomach, causing the Haradrim Prince to grunt with pain and his arms to shake, the blade nicking his skin and drawing a small well of blood amidst the grime. Edgu chuckled then, shoving down harder.

It was the last sound of mirth he ever made as he suddenly gasped, all tension on his blade loosening as he stared up and then down at his chest where a blade had suddenly emerged. It disappeared a moment later as his dark eyes flickered to Amr's even as the life faded out of them and Amr pushed the dead Prince off of him, sitting up and then staring at his savior.

Katun's face was as white as a sheet and she held the sword in front of her awkwardly, the blade shaking. She appeared almost in shock as she looked at her half-brother's body, unaware of the fighting that was going on around them - though, there seemed to be a rare bubble of space in this particular spot, something that wouldn't last long - and Amr rose from the mud swiftly, coming toward her slowly. When she didn't react to his presence, he bypassed the blade she held and then took it from her hands gently.

"Katun."

At her name, dark brown eyes snapped toward his black ones and Amr suddenly found his free arm full of the Princess as she hugged him tightly, her body trembling. And Amr merely held her for an infinite moment that would never be forgotten by him, no matter how long he lived. Here, in this horror of death and blood, screams and steel, Katun was safe in his embrace. And as she stayed there, something seeming to click back into place inside her, a strength that had led her to act as she had. The Princess finally pulled away and looked him over, eyes fierce and worried at the same time.

"Are you hurt?"

Amr nodded. "Aye, but it's not bad and there is nothing to be done about it now."

Katun nodded back, knowing he was right and she looked around at the battle that had seemed to migrate away from them a little. She refused to look at Edgu again. Her brother had chosen his path, she chose hers. She had never wanted to come against her siblings in battle, but when it had come to the decision between Amr and Edgu...the choice had been easy. Her eyes now came back to Amr with that thought. "Ready?"

The Haradrim Prince smiled a little, tired but willing, and it was all the answer the Princess needed before they were both racing back toward the fighting without looking back.

* * *

_Avarikal, the forest Lhosavar, Ruling City of Sinagalca (**Renegade** and **Noruiel's** time-line)..._

* * *

Noruiel woke knowing instantly that Renegade wasn't in the room. The spot he'd been in was cold, long empty and the room felt bigger somehow without his presence in it. That wasn't what had woken her, though. She hadn't even heard the elf leave. No, what woke her was the not so subtle sneaking of three small pairs of feet as her door slowly creaked open. Noruiel hid a smile in her pillows and listened carefully to the triplets as they crept toward her bed, two going to the left and one to the right, to her face.

The Akira kept her eyes closed until there was absolute silence and then, with a loud roar, she lunged forward and scooped up the triplet in front of her. Titheniel shrieked with fright, as did her brothers, and tried to wiggle away from her older sister, starting to laugh as Noruiel sat up and tickled the girl. Tation and Ilsion had fled to the door and were watching with wide eyes and then growing smiles. Their sister cried out to them between her giggles, seeking help and the boys looked at each other for a moment before surging forward to 'rescue' their younger sister.

Noruiel suddenly found herself swamped by little hands and feet and bodies, and she started to laugh as her brothers gave her a taste of her own medicine, tickling for all they were worth. The Akira tried to catch their hands, but Titheniel, now freed from her torture, now sought revenge and Noruiel succumbed to sheer numbers, her laughter ringing through the room as her siblings grinned.

"Mercy! M..mercy!" More laughter choked out of her before she could get the next words out. "I yield!"

Almost instantly the small hands were gone and Noruiel could breathe even as she cast each triplet a baleful glare as they smiled cheekily down at her. "You three are hellions."

"That's what Ada always says!" piped Ilsion. Noruiel shook her head. She wasn't surprised as she looked at the three brunette children. The oldest by nearly eight minutes was Ilsion. His hair was the same shade of brown as Noruiel's own and just as straight. His eyes were a sharp blue, like their mother's. He was the most lighthearted of the triplets and the most-likely one to blame a prank on. His brother, Tation, was almost the complete opposite. The two might have shared the same straight brown hair and they might have looked nearly identical but for Tation's blue-gray eyes, a combination of both their parents, but they couldn't have been more different.

Tation was the deep thinker, the more serious one and his one aspiration in his young life was to be just like Varnion. He worshiped the ground his eldest brother walked on and one word from Varnion would see Tation doing anything the older half-elf wanted. The devotion was pure and heartfelt, and Varnion tried not to abuse it.

Titheniel shared the same curly hair as Varnion and their mother, and her locks were equally as brown as her siblings'. Her eyes were the steady gray of their father. She seemed to be a good mix of her brothers if a little more competitive and high-strung. She didn't like to be wrong or to lose and growing up with three brothers as company, she often knew how to get her way whether it be through strength or through mischief. It would take some time before she would add feminine charm to her artillery, but Noruiel was more than confident that the young half-elf would pick up the skill easily enough. Titheniel loved to learn new things. Noruiel pitied the girl's future husband...she really did.

The Akira sat up fully, running her hand through her hair as she looked at her three siblings. She then reached out with a smile to comb her fingers through Ilsion's shaggy mop and the boy didn't jerk away, only smiling at the gesture of fondness. They'd all missed their big sister even if they new nearly nothing about her. She was there sister and both Varnion and their father had missed her. That was all they needed to know to be content with her return. Noruiel could have cried at their simple acceptance, but she didn't, looking for another subject.

"Do you know where Adar is?"

Three grins answered her and three little children scrabbled from the bed and to the window, pulling the curtains open and opening the window. Noruiel got out of bed, a puzzled frown on her face as she heard the sound of striking steel. It didn't sound like the fall of a hammer on metal, so it wasn't the blacksmith. It must be a sparring match. Her father was sparring? It was was the only guess Noruiel had as she came to the window, looking over her sibling's heads. What she saw surprised and worried her all at the same time.

It wasn't her father fighting, but Renegade. The elf's opponent was no one she knew and Noruiel felt strangely relieved about that, but she let her eyes search those watching the sparring match, finally catching on both her father and her brother. Ah, now she understood. Strangely, though, it was not them but the sight of Mountain, calmly watching the proceedings, that calmed Noruiel's irrational moment of fear and she moved away from the window.

Ilsion looked back at her as she started to pull clothes from her traveling bag and Tation followed his brother's movement, his face in a slight frown. "Is that not the elf you traveled with, sister?" Ah yes, and Tation's use of speech was quite above his age-level, more suited to an elf or even a half-elf a hundred times his age. Noruiel glanced at them just in time for Titheniel to turn, interested in the answer. The Akira nodded.

"It is. His name is Maethorion."

"Why does he have gold hair?" That was Titheniel, trying to remember the Elven Houses from her school lessons and Noruiel smiled slightly as she looked back at her bag. The sound of steel rang out from below outside. "He is a from over the Orocarni. Many elves have gold hair in the West."

"I thought only the Akira had gold hair."

"And the Nobles!" added Ilsion to his sister's statement and Noruiel laughed, though she didn't feel like laughing at all, and stood. She made a turning motion with her fingers and her siblings obediently turned their backs so she might change. The half-elf was glad she'd taken a bath the night before despite the late hour. She spoke to her siblings as she dressed. "It is true Akira from over the Orocarni have gold hair, but it is not because they are Akira that their hair is the yellow of the sun. And the some of the Nobles have gold hair because they marry Akira. It has nothing to do with their wealth."

The children didn't respond to this and Noruiel pulled her head through her red tunic to see that their attention had been captured by the sparring match in the courtyard once more. She would be surprised if they'd heard a thing she said. Such short attention spans... The Akira shook her head in amusement and ran a brush through her hair before pinning it up in a half-notch and strapping her daggers to her waist, tucking one each into her boots, another in the strap on her arm and one strapped to her thigh over her black leggings. She debated taking her sword, but dismissed the idea for the day and with one last glance at her absorbed siblings, went quietly out of the room.

Her feet took her swiftly through the castle and to the courtyard, out into the crowd of people who'd stopped to watch the new stranger's skills. It was then that Noruiel realized something very, very important; Spending so much time around Renegade, who she could not feel with her gift except rarely and Mountain, who was rather good at controlling his emotions, had ill-prepared her for the bombardment of emotions that flooded her now. The Akira stopped cold where she stood and closed her eyes tightly, working toward control. She'd been so keyed up yesterday as they'd gone through the city that she'd hardly noticed that her filters were on overdrive, keeping the many hundreds emotions at bay, but now when she'd been so unprepared, she realized just how many people were here in this one place alone.

And how spoiled she'd been in the last few weeks to be with Renegade and Mountain. She'd gotten a break and hadn't even been aware of it until this moment when the emotions sweeping through her threatened to knock her off her feet. Noruiel was not a novice, though, and through stubborn patience and skill she pushed the wave back and built her filters up again.

It wasn't long before she could breathe again and opened her eyes. Her gaze was much more guarded this time, but she was no less eager to get to her destination and moved forward again, better prepared this time. Men parted as she got near them and Noruiel was hit once again with how much her day to day life had changed while in Rhûn. She'd nearly forgotten that in this place, the title 'Akira' meant something. It meant power and respect. It meant fear and being able to part a crowd with but a look and a command. It meant that people wanted to do nothing to make her angry, nothing to trigger her gift against them.

At least, that's what it had meant when she'd left. Now it looked to mean distrust and dislike. It meant fear still, but also anger. It meant that these men parted before her because they didn't want her near them, didn't want to be associated with her. It was a painful blow, but Noruiel refused to feel cowed and she held her head high as she approached her father and brother, greeting them with a smile and then Mountain as well as he noticed her and came over.

The Akira addressed the large man. "How did this start?" She indicated the sparring match with a tilted of her chin and the Jagasei barked a short laugh, his dark eyes twinkling. "How do you think? He IS Renegade."

Noruiel smiled, finding that yes, that did explain more than one would think and she purposefully ignored her brother and father's questioning look for the name used for the gold-haired elf. She would explain it to them later, but not now. Her blue eyes went back to Renegade, watching his lithe form as he danced - for it was dancing that he did, not fighting. Oh, there was a blade in his hand, but it was no more than an extension of his own body as he whirled, struck and parried. His gold hair flowed like silk, flashing in the sun and he never missed a step, never appeared out of control or surprised by anything his opponent did. It was mesmerizing to watch.

The Akira found herself wondering just who the elf was fighting, though, and once more she turned to her companions for the answer. "The elf he fights, what is his name? Who is he?"

Her father answered, thoughtful in a way. "That is Commander Ecetion of the Nossë Hríveno's Second; Nehtion, also of the Nossë Hríveno. Maethorion has already fought two before Nehtion, the man Doronion of the Nossë Laireno and the half-elf Thínion of the Nossë Tuileno."

Noruiel raised a brow, surprised, but not as surprised as she should have been, something that Varnion noted quickly. The male half-elf said nothing, though, as they all looked back at Renegade in time to see him disarm Nehtion. The black-haired elf held up his hands in surrender, a smile twitching at his lips as Renegade dropped his sword away from the Second's neck.

"You are an exceptional fighter." Nehtion complimented, sincere and Renegade dipped his head in acknowledgement, simply standing where he'd stopped, not at all out of breath or even looking like he'd worked hard at all, or like this was his third opponent. His voice was steady, loud enough for all to hear as it carried easily, the voice of someone who'd been in charge at some point.

"Your sword-work is near flawless. It is your feet you must work on. They are swift, but often misjudge where they should step, it tilts the balance in your body unfavorably when you go on the offensive."

Nehtion's brows rose and Noruiel wondered if she'd be needed to stop a temper-fight, but when her gift reached out to the elf, she was surprised to feel no anger or even irritation from him, only curiosity and acceptance. Acceptance he showed as he dipped his head in acknowledgement for the advice. No more was said between the two as Nehtion left the sparring circle, but Renegade didn't move, his eyes sweeping the people around, silently requesting another spar. It wasn't an unfriendly challenge, but it was a challenge all the same. No one moved at first and then the crowd parted somewhat to let a copper-haired elf into the sparring ring. He smiled back at Nehtion, but the black-haired elf gave him a warning look and the the fire-haired male rolled his eyes slightly before turning forward again.

Noruiel heard her father whisper in her ear. "That is Ecetion, Commander of the Hríveno Army."

The Akira bit her bottom lip, looking the elf over and then Renegade before she tilted her head up to look at Mountain. "Who would you bet for if you were a gambling man, Mountain?" There was a smile twitching at her lips and the large man answered it, chuckling as he looked at his ward and the copper-haired elf. Mountain finally shook his head, amused.

"Renegade will win the match." he stated with confidence and Noruiel's smile spread. "Now, the question, my friends, is do you bet for him out of loyalty or do you bet for him out of true assessment for his skill and that of what you can see of his opponent?"

Mountain truly did laugh this time, but when he answered, his tone was completely serious. "Both. It is Renegade's skill that has made me bet for him loyally and it is that skill that I see now. He will win." At this second statement of confidence for the gold-haired male, Varnion frowned, scowled really, crossing his arms. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Noruiel smiling now, too, just turned back to the sparring ring, her voice soft. "Just watch, Varnion."

* * *

Renegade wished they'd give him a challenge.

It was not with insult that he thought this, but true boredom. Yes, those he'd fought today had sparred with the best of their ability, but none of them had represented a true 'threat' to him. Admittedly, neither had any of the men in his Sercecet. He respected the skill he came upon, the dedication his opponents fought with, but it did not change the fact that he could have beat them six, sometimes even ten times over before the match was actually done. Renegade never let on that he could do this, though. It was one thing to defeat an opponent and quite another to humiliate him and the gold-haired elf had little desire to do that to these males.

Oh, he'd humiliated people before, but not unless they deserved it...or they were an Empath. He could have winced at the memory of his first spar with Noruiel. He'd not been kind to her that day, but it was in the past and could not be helped, and when they sparred now, he was a better teacher.

Still, even teaching was not a challenge. The only time he ever found one was when he fought in battle and that was merely because of the sheer numbers against him, not because those he killed had any talent with their blades. The Sertek had come close to giving him a real fight, but even they had been killed by his sword much too quickly - though quick deaths with those creatures was better than anything else unless it be their healing.

And why was he thinking about this now?

Renegade jerked his mind back to the topic at hand, knowing his thoughts had only wandered out of the boredom he felt. He'd come down this morning to stretch and move through a few routines. He'd ended up sparring with Doronion, though, and that had led to another elf and then Nehtion, and now this elf. Renegade was glad for the exercise and the fact that by knowing his skill, the soldiers would accept him more easily, but he really, really did wish they'd give him a challenge.

He sighed as the copper-haired elf drew closer. Oh well.

"I hear you have beat my Second in a sword-fight."

The gold-haired elf raised a brow. "It was a friendly fight. Your Second is skilled. He merely lost this spar."

"Nehtion hasn't lost a spar to anyone but me since he was young."

Renegade shrugged. He had nothing to say to that. Whatever this elf might say, the fact of the matter was that he'd beaten the black-haired elf, period. No amount of discussion or argument was going to change that and Renegade tilted his head, a smile flickering about his mouth, a challenge in his light brown eyes. "Are you offering to fight in his place?"

The copper-haired elf laughed softly. "I would not ask suck a thing of a man or even an elf that has already sparred with three opponents."

A gold brow rose, arching sharply as Renegade shifted his body into a fighting stance, the transition smooth, seamless and almost undetected. "And if I insisted?" He asked, the words low as his eyes narrowed. The copper-haired elf brows went low of his eyes then and he looked like he wanted to glance around at those watching, but to his credit, he did not, keeping his blue eyes on the gold-haired elf's light brown ones. He couldn't ignore the slight taunt in those eyes, but nor could he banish the shiver that traveled down his spine as he watched the strange elf.

Something about him was not adding up and Ecetion didn't like it. But he liked backing down even less and so drew his blade, dipping his head respectfully, noting that Maethorion did the same. "As you wish it. I accept your challenge."

And like that they were testing their blades against each other, light, brief touches at first and their feet swiftly taking them apart again, studying, gauging reaction-time and skill. It only lasted but a minute or two before their swords came together with a true clash of ringing steel. Their feet sped up, their bodies twisting and turning, blades flashing through the sunlight as the great orb of fire in the sky grew hotter. Copper hair and gold flew behind them as cloaks, wild in their elaborate dance.

It didn't take long either for Ecetion to realize he was outdone. He watched with a skilled eye as many a time Maethorion's blade could have come for him, where it could have slipped through a weakness in Ecetion's own defense, brought on by the other elf's previous movement or strike against him. The other warrior didn't take these strikes, though, he always knew he could. Ecetion knew Maethorion was aware of these moments as the gold-haired elf's sword always slid forward before being brought back to task by its master and the fight resumed until the next opening came...and was not taken.

Ecetion could have said Maethorion was toying with him, but the copper-haired elf didn't get that feeling from the gold-haired one. What he did feel was that Maethorion was showing him some kind of courtesy, a respect for his rank and perhaps even that the elf didn't WANT him to know he wasn't taking the opportunities to beat Ecetion. It was strange to say the least, but it only notched up the Commander's quiet awe of the skill he was seeing. The gold-haired elf was impressive and when Ecetion was finally disarmed, he felt no shame in it, just as Nehtion had not before him.

"I yield."

The words were said quietly and Renegade drew his blade back instantly, going back into the same stance he'd used after defeating Nehtion; his feet slightly apart, shoulders up, but body relaxed and sword hanging at his side, loose in his hand...deceivingly so. He dipped his head, gold hair falling around his face and then being swept back again by the wind, tickling his bare shoulders when he brought his chin up again. "A good spar, Commander."

Ecetion raised a brow, surprised as he sheathed his sword. "You know who I am?"

Renegade's lips curled up a little. "I do."

"And what advice would you give a Commander, Maethorion?"

The gold-haired elf didn't answer that for a long moment, recognizing the trap that the words could catch him in. If he pointed out flaws, it might very well gain him an enemy, but if he refused to do what he'd done with all three of his opponents before Ecetion then he would be viewed as weak despite his skill, like he was trying to gain favor. Which he was not and what did he care what these people thought of him? The only people who's opinions he valued were Mountain and Noruiel, and when his eyes flickered to them, he saw they were smiling. Yes, he already had all the approval he wanted.

"You over-think and lose the rhythm of the battle easily. Don't focus so much on where your own blade is going so much on where your opponent's is going to strike. Your footwork is excellent, stop double-checking it else you lose your head while you glance down." Renegade delivered the words in the same manner he had three times before and for a long moment there was silence before Ecetion nodded thoughtfully, looking at the gold-haired elf's blade.

"I will take what you say into consideration the next time I spar. Thank you."

Renegade dipped his head, feeling there was nothing more to say as he turned to leave. Ecetion's voice stopped him, though, the copper-haired elf's question filled with curiosity. "You fight with the power of a storm, but the grace of a dancer, Maethorion. Who trained you?"

Brown eyes glanced over a bare shoulder before Renegade turned back to the water trough, looking down at the reflection there. His reflection. He didn't always remember that he had so many scars, so many testaments to his bloody life and the battles he'd lived through. The gold-haired elf sighed. "No one trained me." He didn't wait for a response before bringing the water up to his face to wash off the sweat, letting it trickle down his back and chest as he turned back to Ecetion - who's face showed clear surprise - leaning back against the trough and crossing his arms. His gold hair stuck to his wet face in places.

"My father gave me very few lessons in sword-fare before he disappeared when I was young and after that, there was little reason to fight where I grew up. No one taught me."

"Then how did you learn the skill you now possess?"

At this point, the two elves had caught everyone's attention more thoroughly than a sparring match ever could and Maethorion made a mental note to tread carefully with is words, his eyes and face closing off behind a fast and well-erected shield. His voice was very obviously chilled when he answered the question, warning of the results should more queries be pressed upon him. "When I left home, it was a skill I had to learn quickly, so I did. Fights with people of an unsavory nature taught me first how to be quick and skirmishes taught me not to hesitate. Wars and time taught me the rest. Whatever I had to learn, I did by harsh introduction and whatever I wished to learn, I did by observation, but I had no teachers."

The copper-haired elf opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to ask how such a thing was possible, perhaps to argue, perhaps to accept...Renegade wouldn't know until much later as a horn sounded, a signal of danger, and like leaves scattered to the wind after a harsh gale, the men, elves and half-elves ran to their unique positions. They were prepared for attacks, had trained endlessly for this moment...but nothing could have made them ready for what approached their gates simply because it was too bizarre for them to want to believe it.

A lone Sertek raced for the fortress, soaked in blood, something they'd seen before, but the two children in the lizard-dog's arms and the woman clinging to his back was something they'd never dreamed of witnessing. The odd creature raced for the fortress with is burdens and he never looked back, but the soldiers on the wall did. Their bows instantly came up as the pack of monsters - somehow, even not knowing what was going on, they could not think of the first Sertek that had appeared as being in the same category as the ones behind it - came howling from the woods, chasing after the lone lizard-dog who was fast approaching the closed gates. They started to shoot the enemy down without mercy, never allowing the pack to draw close to the stone walls.

Renegade had climbed his way to the ramparts by this time and he immediately recognized Sen as his eyes darted about the miniature battlefield below. His voice rang out without thought then, commanding like had done many times before. "Let the first one in!" The gatekeepers froze at the command, not knowing what to do as they looked at each other and then around, trying to find the source of the voice as they didn't recognize it as a familiar one.

Ecetion looked at the gold-haired elf for a long moment as he drew up alongside Renegade and though the gold-haired elf had taken a position of command that wasn't his - and unsure why he did it - the copper-haired Commander added his own voice to the order. "Open the gate for the lone creature!"

Renegade nodded his thanks for the consent, his apology for overstepping his boundaries and his acknowledgement for Ecetion's command all in one before racing back down the steps and toward the gate where Noruiel was already waiting. The half-elf was pushing her brother's arm off, her face heated with her temper as she said something Renegade didn't hear and Varnion released her, looking just as upset. Istion was nowhere in sight, but Mountain was beside Noruiel and he looked up when the gold-haired elf came over.

"Is it Sen?"

"Yes."

Noruiel's head snapped around, her eyes narrowed. "Is he well?" The worry in her voice was plain to hear and Varnion looked between his sister and her companions, wondering just what he was missing. Neither sibling got their question answered in the way they wanted as the gates creaked open and Sen dashed through the opening, his dark green eyes flickering around frantically before they found Noruiel. He darted to her among the curses and shouts of the men and elves of the fortress and the Akira ran for him as well, slipping her brother's hold once more. Renegade gave Varnion a warning look for the force of the grab before going after the female.

She had already reached the Sertek, though, and was looking in horror at the burdens he carried, helping the lizard-dog lower them to the ground. The Akira's tone was full of snapped warning as soldiers approached to take the woman from the Sertek's back, their blades out and pointed threateningly at the creature. "You will NOT harm him. He is under my protection and has been since I came from Rhûn."

The males gave her a look, not trusting her judgment at all and Noruiel would have growled at them, saying a few choice words if Renegade had not set a hand on her shoulder, instantly providing some stability for her anger. He then did exactly what she couldn't do; not give a damn about his reputation as his dark blue eyes narrowed and his voice lowered to a cold hiss. "If you harm the Sertek, you'll have my blade to deal with. Do as the Akira says."

There was a tense moment of stillness before the other males merely nodded, unsure what they should do with the creature anyway as they pulled the woman from his back and laid her down beside the children. The attention of everyone shifted to them almost immediately then and rightfully so. All three were breathing, but the injuries on them were severe. The side of the young woman's face, her left shoulder and arm were slashed almost beyond recognition and her right leg had been mauled. Dirt and clotted blood, twigs and grass covered the wounds of each victim and the children's injures were just as bad as the woman's if not worse.

The boy, who couldn't have been more than twelve, was slashed from head to toe, multiple laceration and bite marks decorating his entire body and the girl, who looked about seven, had her stomach slashed open and her arm mauled. To look at them was to feel sickness rise up in your throat and someone ran to get the healer of the fortress. Those who remained behind knew it was for naught, though. These three would not survive their wounds, not with the risk of infection and the blood loss. Their lives were as good as gone and as the three struggled for breathe, moaning softly in pain, crying silently, many thought it would be a true mercy to just kill them. It was a decision that had been made many times before in the last few months and these soldiers were no stranger to the heartbreaking task.

Renegade didn't hear the comments, though. He didn't hear anything as the world seemed to grow distant around him and he felt the power within him rise, called by the pain and fear just a few feet from him. It panicked him for a moment as he clearly saw two distinct paths in that instant, rising up in his mind. One of them was death, the fiery rage and life-stealing mist that was his to control...and the other path was life, color and light, but demanding a great deal of energy, a price for it's compliance. The elf didn't hesitate down his chosen path and a familiar tingle started in his fingertips, sweeping through his nerves as colors began to explode behind his eyes. It then rushed out around him like flowing silken light, wanting to spread over everything like he'd let it do before, but this time Renegade reigned it back, feeling the energy sap from him even now.

The elf moved forward then and he knew the moment his appearance changed as both elves and men leaped back from him, staring, cursing in their shock. But none dared approach him as his red hair floated about his head like some ethereal being and his white skin glowed in the sunlight. His black eyes did not look at those around him, but at the three injured and Renegade felt the fire in his throat build up to his lips, the color under his skin gathering with purpose as the tingle in his fingertips demanded release.

Renegade knelt between woman and the children and his black eyes flickered over each of their forms, judging the shadows hovering above each one, the pale grayness of their skin until finally he deemed that the boy was the worst-off. The elf shut his eyes, bracing himself as he laid his now glowing-red fingers on the boy's shoulder. The shock that pulsed through him was completely different than what he'd felt healing Noruiel and his black eyes flew open with surprise as he started to feel an itch crawl over his own skin, corresponding to the places rapidly healing on the child. The sensation almost became unbearable, painful even as the process went on, but Renegade endured it. It was a small price to pay for the life the child would now live.

When the boy's body was whole and his breathing regular and deep, the elf moved on to the girl and his fingers glowed red over snow-white skin as he touched her stomach and the wound started to knit closed, the dirt being pushed out, muscles stitching back together and skin growing, leaving not even a scar behind. The arm was next and just like the stomach healing had made his own stomach hurt, his arm throbbed as well until the injury was gone. The girl's body took a shorter time than the boy's, but Renegade was trembling by that point and had he known to look at himself, he would have seen that his white skin was giving way to a more normal color in patches and his red hair was bleeding gold, no longer floating so high, nor so enthusiastically. He would have seen that blue swirled in his black eyes. But Renegade didn't know to look and with single-minded attention, he turned his attention to the woman and his fingertips glowed a strong red when he touched her because he forced them to.

He forced his power to cooperate and even when it met the limit of it's energy, he pushed it further as the woman's face started to heal and bones moved back into place. His power drew on him then. There was no death-energy this time to draw upon. He'd not killed anything or anyone since the last time he'd healed and now the power took from his own energy stores and the fat in his body, and when it had depleted those it started to creep toward his very fëa and still the elf refused to stop until the young woman was healed completely.

Renegade trembled with exhaustion when he finally sat back, barely able to sit up at all but for stubborn will alone and his voice was a whisper, the only thing visible about his power being the leftover black in his eyes and it faded with his words. "Wake. You who are near the realm of sleep, awake."

The eyes of the woman and two children opened then and they breathed deeply, gasping almost as they seemed to realize the pain was gone. People approached them then, helping them up, looking them over, their eyes wide with amazement. They seemed unable to believe what they'd witnessed and Renegade was glad for their shock as it meant he might be able to get away without twenty thousand questions being flung at him just yet.

The elf wouldn't have answered them right now had he the energy, and at the moment he didn't even have that as his head hung, his hair hiding his face and his limbs shook beyond control. He felt long, gentle fingers turn his face and didn't resist the motion as those same fingers tucked his hair behind his ear and dark blue eyes filled with worry met his exhausted blue ones. Renegade had forgotten until that moment that while he'd healed Noruiel, she had never seen him heal others. This had to be a shock for her and he was distantly proud of her cool head as she focused on the task at hand.

Namely him and how horrible he looked, he was sure.

"Can you stand?"

Noruiel kept her voice low as to not draw attention and she felt her worry spike a notch when Renegade shook his head wearily, his blue eyes hazed over and dull. She looked back at Mountain then for assistance and the large man merely bent down and lifted the gold-haired elf from under the arms. He knew from experience that if he were to try and carrying the elf over his shoulder or bridal-style, he would be sporting a bruised jaw or a black eye no matter how tired Renegade was. So he helped the weaving elf to his feet and Renegade attempted to stand. His legs buckled under him, though, and Noruiel swiftly came under his free arm, wrapping it around her neck as she nodded to Mountain.

"Healers."

Renegade snorted. "Right. The healer needs a healer. Ironic." he muttered and the Akira couldn't help but smile, rolling her eyes as they helped the less-than lucid elf toward the fortress doors. She noted absently that her brother and father followed them and mentally sighed at the explaining she was going to have to do. She was just grateful they were waiting until they got inside to start demanding answers. They'd almost reached their destination, too, before the first question rang out and then another and another as the crowd realized the strange elf was being taken away. Noruiel ignored the shouts, her gaze steeled, but when she heard a yelp from Sen, she spun around, leaving Mountain to support Renegade on his own - it was something the large man was able to do just fine.

"Leave him alone!" Her shout shut the crowd up and Noruiel realized instantly that they thought she was speaking for Renegade as Sen continued to whimper. The Akira didn't bother explaining what she'd really meant as she marched her way through the soldiers and toward those who were attempting to drag the Sertek away with ropes. "Release him! This creature has been with me since Rhûn and he will not harm anyone!"

"He is a monster!" It was shouted by someone Noruiel could not see, but her brown eyes blazed with fire at the crowd in general and Varnion, who had followed her, put his hand on his sword, ready to defend his sister even though he was not so sure of her cause himself. "He is a Sertek who brought three injured to your door and has been injured by his own kind. You will not harm him." she hissed back, eyes narrowed in warning and this time no one said anything, not even when the Akira took a dagger and cut the ropes that bound Sen, throwing them away in disgust as she soothed the lizard-dog. When she moved back through the crowd and toward Mountain with a sure confidence, Sen followed behind, limping and still bloody, but faithful to his mistress and Varnion trailed behind the Sertek, guarding the strange creature his sister trusted from attack.

Renegade raised a brow as the Akira rejoined them, his voice faint, but strangely proud in a way too even as he teased her. "How do you plan to enforce your unvoiced threat? With your blade or mine?"

Noruiel glared at him but then frowned, her face showing worry for the pallor of his skin and the way his eyes kept flickering closed, unfocused. "Are you going to pass out?" she hissed in a whisper and Renegade only smiled slightly before he did just that. Mountain picked the elf up then, knowing it was safe to do so and this time the small group passed into the fortress without mishap.

The Akira was just unsure they'd be able to come back out in the same manner, though. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do. The half-elf sighed. She couldn't wait.

* * *

_Rhûn, Kingdom of Al-Salyha, City of Hevcia'Jras (**Kahilnar**, **Alagos**, **Sharpmist** and **Gweltari's** time-line)..._

* * *

She'd never wished so badly to kill someone. Not even her rage for Diraron could compare to the seething hate and fury she felt for the Maia. She wanted to rip Ñaltanárë's throat out with her bare hands, to make her suffer like she was making Alagos suffer, but Gweltari could do nothing...and that was what hurt the most. That was what terrified her beyond anything she'd ever felt before as she watched her husband be placed on the altar, his arms and legs bound with shadow so that he couldn't hope to fight back.

Gweltari could not reach his mind but she could feel the fear and hopelessness coming off him in waves with her own gift. She couldn't see his thoughts, though, couldn't speak to him, couldn't comfort him and it was enough to threaten to drive her mad. The gag across her mouth was horrid, tight across her skin and foul to the taste. It kept her from making any noise, not even a grunt or a muffled cry unless Ñaltanárë wished such a thing to be heard. The ranger woman felt as helpless as she'd ever been in her life. She was in constant pain now, not just from the Maia's cruel mind-fire, a dull ache in her head, but with the contractions as well. Nothing compared to the agony in her chest, though. Nothing.

She'd watched Alagos struggle until he bled. She'd watched him arch and scream, nothing passing his lips, but his face contorted with agony and she'd been able to do nothing about it. Not scream for him or speak to him. She couldn't meld her mind with his, draw him away from Ñaltanárë's cruel words and touch. She could not free him and it broke her heart into a million pieces watching every tear trail down his face, ever flash of pain that crossed his glazed amber eyes.

To know the one you loved was in pain and able to do nothing about it was a torture above any other and Gweltari could feel no condemnation, no shame or anger when Alagos broke. She didn't hear his words, but his body-language and his emotions said it all as he hung from his chains. The ranger woman had started to cry then in earnest, terrified for the shape-shifter...and then terrified for her unborn son as a guard approached the cage.

Liska had stood, her hackles raised and looking threatening despite her muzzle, but Gweltari knew it was something Alagos had said that spared them as Ñaltanárë turned her attention back to the shape-shifter, halting the guard. Gweltari didn't know what the evil witch told her husband then as she bent over him, holding his hair, her darkness leeching the white-haired male's strength, but the ranger woman had never seen such a look of despair cross Alagos' face before and her heart froze inside her as she watched, helpless and enraged. Gweltari did the only thing she could do then, not knowing what else to try, what else she COULD do.

She prayed.

There were no words, not really, just an overwhelming grief and anger, a plea for help, a cry for understanding. There were no words but these ones, a silent mantra in her head. _Please don't take him! Please spare him! Please help him for I can not! Please, do not take him from me! _She cried the words in her heart desperately and felt an answering warmth in acknowledgement of her prayer before the words came into her, a whisper.

_Trust me with what you love most, My Daughter._

_You are going to take him from me._ It was an accusation and a sob all at once and Gweltari only felt the warmth inside flare softly before fading away again and a breath of a voice tickled the inside of her ear.

_Trust me._

She didn't want to trust. She wanted this nightmare to be over! She wanted to be safe, to have Alagos' arms around her, have him smiling at her, his eyes full of mischief as he withheld information from her. She wanted to kiss him and sooth his worries. She wanted to see the look on his face when he finally held his son for the first time. She wanted to be anywhere but here, trusting that all this torment and pain and heartache and grief was for a greater good!

She wanted anything but to trust in this moment!

But Gweltari knew she would. As Ñaltanárë moved away from Alagos and toward the things around him on her altar, the shape-shifter turned his head, his amber eyes meeting her green-gray ones as if she'd called to him. There was so much love in that look, so much peace that Gweltari knew, despite the way it shredded her inside, that she would trust. If only for Alagos, she would trust. He would have wanted her to. She knew that like she knew the rhythm of his heartbeat or the scars on his body. He would want her to trust the Creator. So she would.

It could not stop the tears that flowed down her face, though, nor the pain that was a deep thing in her chest, worse than even the contractions that wracked her body, demanding she pay attention. Trusting did not stop the panic that raced through her as the Maia started to paint her husband's chest with strange symbols made out of his own blood or when she mixed herbs together and set them in a bowl over a fire, the smell permeating the room quickly like a poisonous mist. Trust didn't stop Gweltari's urge to scream as the clouds outside darkened and fire suddenly erupted out of the stone altar, encircling the shape-shifter with its heat.

The ranger woman knew how scared he was of fire...

She soon knew it was not the fire that needed worrying about, but Ñaltanárë as the Maia started to chant, her hands extended toward the flames as she started to grow and change, becoming taller as her hair burst into fire that wrapped around her body and red and black swirls appeared over her skin. Her eyes remained dark, though, pools of blackness and despair as her voice rose and the heat in the room became unbearable.

Gweltari couldn't look away from Alagos, though, terror surging through her blood as he started to thrash, his muscles tense with pain, but his eyes closed. She couldn't look away, couldn't help, couldn't scream, could barely breath as Ñaltanárë's hand touched his chest and the shape-shifter arched, his eyes flying open as his mouth parted in a silent scream. Gweltari heard it, though, as it streaked through her mind like lightning, breaking past the darkness between them. She collapsed against the bars of her cage, sobbing for the agony in that scream, for the fact that it wouldn't end but just kept rising. She beat against the metal that caged her because in Alagos' cry she heard no anger or defiance, simply pain and though his arms and legs strained against the shadows around them, she knew it wasn't to escape.

He'd given up and that realization burned the ranger woman more deeply than anything else ever could. He'd given up for her. For their son. He was sacrificing everything for them and the guilt Gweltari felt was crushing. She longed to close her eyes, her ears and mind from what was taking place, but she could not. She could only watch helplessly, tears pouring down her face and pain she felt she deserved traveling through her body as Alagos' chest began to glow with an amber light and then the Maia's hand started to as well as she took the power greedily.

The scream from Alagos in Gweltari's mind had stopped with the appearance of that glow and the fear she felt at the absence of it was greater than the fear the sound had provoked. Alagos stared into space, his body still arched like a bow, but not of his own will anymore. His muscles were relaxed and the ranger woman knew a moment of panic, of despair as she wondered if he was dead. It passed soon, though, as her gift reached out to him, feeling jumbled but muted emotion from the shape-shifter, and the Rishten did the same, confirming her to that the white-haired male lived yet. His chest still rose and fell...but shallowly, as if the life was being drained from him slowly.

The desperation that overwhelmed Gweltari then was powerful and her mental voice pushed against the darkness that kept her from her bonded with a fury that could not be matched.

**"ALAGOS!"**

A jolt seemed to go through the shape-shifter at her voice and his eyes flickered as he turned his head slowly, the very motion seeming to cause an enormous amount of effort, but when his amber eyes met her green-gray, everything seemed to fall away for both of them and Gweltari touched the bars she leaned against gently, wishing it was his face instead, that she could comfort him. There was so many things that ran through her mind in that moment, so many things she wanted to say, could have said, but none of them did she voice. None of them were important as her husband lay dying. And she knew he was dying. She could feel it, could see it. Her heart was breaking as she watched, unable to do a thing. She could do nothing but speak with him this last time.

**"I love you."** She barely breathed the words into his mind, her voice choked with the tears that didn't want to stop. She poured all the love and care she could into the male, though, wanting him to feel that, to know how much he meant to her when she could do nothing else.

And Alagos smiled. It wasn't a grin, but it was there and peaceful, almost happy as his wife's love wrapped around him and the comfort of his Creator did the same. His voice was soft in Gweltari's head, but she knew she'd remember it always. When she wanted to remember nothing else, she'd remember this moment, the way he said her special name, the way his eyes bore into her own, the love wrapped up in his words. She would remember.

**"I love you. Nahisya."**

He turned away from her then, his eyes rolling into his head, and Gweltari felt like screaming as he started to convulse and the amber glow around his chest weakened, leaving him entirely as Ñaltanárë's hand absorbed the last of it completely. The entire room swelled with darkness and heat then as Alagos stopped moving, his body flat against the stone now, limp and only a slight, barely perceptible rise and fall to show he still lived. Gweltari felt hot tears trail down her cheeks now, tears of relief as she realized her husband was not dead. It turned to dread swiftly, however, when the Maia grabbed a dagger and held it poised above the shape-shifter's heart. She had said all of Stormtongue's line would die and Ñaltanárë intended to finish what she'd started, and ensure that the power she now held could never be taken from her by the vessel that was supposed to host it.

Gweltari shrieked against her gag, clawing at the shadow with her fingers, but unable to remove it as she begged for the dark woman to have mercy, to just let him LIVE! Her heart cried out in despair and deep aching pain as she watched the blade descend, as time seemed to slow. She couldn't look away, not even to spare herself the nightmares that would come from witnessing the death of the one she loved most and Gweltari watched helplessly as the blade made contact with Alagos' skin, drawing a well of blood...and then it stopped.

Light, blinding in its suddenness and power flooded the room and Gweltari was forced to shield hide her face until it dimmed to something tolerable, but no less amazing. She blinked, unsure if what she was seeing was true as she looked back over to the altar. A hand of light held Ñaltanárë's one of fire immobile and the dark female stared at the winged-Maia with hate, but seemed unable to act against him. There was a swell of power between them, a fight that Gweltari could not see and then the female Maia was flung away violently from the altar. The servant of the Creator spoke as Ñaltanárë rose to her feet again, the authority and power in his voice unmistakeable.

_"The time for your punishment has come, Ñaltanárë."_

_"He was mine! He consented!"_ the female shrieked, seething with fury Gweltari could literally feel, her flaming hair growing hotter and brighter in her rage. She regained her feet, but dropped the blade she still held as if it burned her in a way no fire could. Her hand still glowed with amber light, refusing to disappearing into her body, like it wanted to go back to its rightful owner. Gweltari realized in that moment that Alagos' death would have sealed the power's transfer and she felt a flutter of hope in her chest at seeing that Ñaltanárë's mission had been foiled.

The winged-Maia didn't reply to the dark one's claim, but another Voice did. It was filled with anger and reprimand, with authority and sadness, as vast time and space and yet as intimate as a whisper all in one. It made the light in the room brighten, uncovering every shadow and setting the unholy relics of the Dark Arts on fire, disintegrating them with but the first words from the Creator's mouth.

_"My Son never consented to you, Ñaltanárë, but to Me. It was I his words were meant for and if you were able to judge the heart, you would have known this. Your pride and your hate has led you to this moment and in this moment, you have lost."_

Panic and fear flashed across the dark Maia's face for the first time then as the light in the room, coming from everywhere and yet nowhere at once, intensified even further. It was inescapable and it seemed to hurt her as she shrank for it, loath to feel its touch. _"No! No, he consented! His power is rightfully mine!"_

_"His power was never yours and it never shall be. It was I who gave it and it is to Me that it has been given back to. You hold what is not rightfully yours and it will turn on you."_

Even as the Creator spoke, Ñaltanárë started to scream, the amber glow in her hand creeping up her arm and then across her chest, down her body and through her face like it was trying to eat her from the inside out. As Gweltari watched, her green-gray eyes wide, the Maia seemed to be consumed by voices that were just audible to the ranger woman. They shrieked and clawed and tore at the Maia, plaguing her with more information than she could ever hope to process, could ever hope to contain. The power ripped Ñaltanárë apart, hating its new host, not accepting this new mind and the Maia's screams rose into an unholy sound. Gweltari wanted to block out the noise then and the emotions that came with it, but like she could not. She had tolerated everything up until this point and she would endure this as well. And perhaps endure this with some satisfaction, too as she saw the demise of her husband's tormentor.

Eru's Voice rose over it, saddened, but final and calm. _"For your crimes against My Children, for your allegiance to Melkor and for the wrongful stealing of a gift given to a dragon, I sentence you to the Void, Ñaltanárë, Maia of Melkor."_

Gweltari would never forget what she saw then - though, the sheer horror of it would fade with time, nothing but a chill that passed down her spine when she thought of such things - as she watched the wall behind Ñaltanárë open up like a gaping maw and nothing but darkness was revealed. The light could not enter and the black inkiness of the Void was not lessened by the brightness that looked into it. There was nothing there, no time or space, no light, no sound or feeling and the ranger woman did not blame the Maia when she backed away from it with a cry of horror.

But nor could Gweltari feel sympathy for Ñaltanárë as the dark woman shrieked in rage and even as she was pulled toward the dark hole, tried to blast a wave of dark energy at Alagos. It never reached the shape-shifter as the winged-Maia at the white-haired male's side deflected it with a powerful sword that seemed to have appeared in his hand from nowhere. Ñaltanárë screamed again with rage then as she was pulled into the Void and the amber glow about her departed in a stream that left the Void as the gaping maw closed, leaving nothing behind but the wall once more. And silence.

The light in the room intensified once more and finally, driving out the remainder of the shadow and Gweltari watched with wide eyes and such strong hope in her heart that it hurt as the amber stream came back to Alagos and slowly seeped back into his chest, disappearing. There was a bright if small flash of light then that engulfed the white-haired male and when it was gone and Gweltari could see again without spots floating before her visions, she discovered that the wounds on her husband had healed and the blood on him was gone. His hair was white once more and his clothes whole. He looked as if he slept and the winged-Maia laid his hand on the shape-shifter's forehead, in his voice a command that held more authority than just his own.

_"Awake, Son of Dragons. Your time has not yet come."_

Gweltari thought she forgot to breath as Alagos' eyes fluttered open and she knew she wept when he smiled up at the being of light beside him and spoke, his mental voice heard by both the male Maia and his bonded. **"Gabriel."**

The winged-Maia laughed, the sound joyous and the shape-shifter accepted the hand extended to him as he sat up and then stood from the altar. His amber eyes finally went to the Gweltari's and ranger woman was vaguely aware that the bars around her melted away and that the shadow gag over her face was long gone. She absently knew that Alagos was moving, _running,_ for her, but it wasn't until she was in the white-haired male's arms, sobbing into his hair and hanging on to him like she'd never let go that it started to truly sink in.

It was over.

Ñaltanárë was gone.

Alagos was alive.

It was truly over and they were safe. It was over and Alagos was telling her he loved her. He was whole beneath her hands, against her body and he _breathed_. And when she finally pulled away to look into his eyes, she saw that they were everything she knew and yet more, wiser, happier and Gweltari gently touched his face, her green-gray eyes lingering over every curve. His eyes did the same to her, tracing her features as his hand came up to do the same as his eyes, relief so strong in his face that the ranger woman knew it had all been real. Very real.

But it was also over. Really over.

_"You gave up."_ she whispered it, afraid to speak any louder, like this might all be a dream and Alagos took her fingers, kissing the tips gently. His voice was soft in her mind, but strong, sure in a way Gweltari needed to hear. She needed to understand what had happened.

**"Nay, love. I surrendered, but not to her. The Creator wanted all of me and I said yes even on to my very life. That was my sacrifice and what Eru asks for in love, He also gives back in the same fashion."**

Gweltari smiled, her face wet with tears. _"He gave you back to me."_

Alagos didn't answer in words as he pulled her into a kiss and Gweltari didn't protest, clinging to him as joy and love poured into her and a thankfulness she could never properly express.

And then she was pulling back with a pained gasp as her abdomen shot through with pain once more, almost forgotten until this moment. She gritted her teeth against making a sound and Alagos laid his hand over her swollen stomach, his eyes going cloudy for a moment before he spoke. **"He has waited as he might, Nahisya, but he can't wait any longer.**" the shape-shifter warned her and Gweltari nodded, teeth clenched as her husband rose and picked her up, too, cradling her in his arms. He looked toward the altar then and saw both Liska and Gabriel facing each other. The two looked over at the shape-shifter, though, as if told to do so by an unheard voice and Gabriel vanished just as quickly as he'd come even as Liska trotted for the husband and wife.

"Come. I know where to take you." the Vultsi snapped, bypassing them and Alagos didn't question, following her as Gweltari moaned in his arms, her hair clinging to her face with sweat and her body shifting with pain and restlessness. He let a silent prayer pass his lips that she would hold off until Liska led them to where she was going and as if sensing the urgency, the wolf sped up and Alagos ran after her. He didn't know how it was possible that he felt such strength, but he knew he could fly for miles and not tire. His body didn't ache or hurt. He felt no weakness from blood loss and his mind was completely clear and focused. It was a gift he could not have asked for and the shape-shifter breathed another prayer of thanks.

He knew he'd need the energy that coursed through him soon.

For now, though, he had another goal in mind and as Liska snarled at the guards they passed, warning them away - something they readily heeded, like they were disoriented and had no desire to fight - they came into the servant and slave wing of the palace. The cream-colored wolf never slowed, never hesitated as she veered sharply down a hallway and then skidded to a stop before a doorway covered by nothing but a heavy cloth. The Vultsi pushed it aside and a startled scream, cut off quickly, was heard inside the room before Alagos ducked in as well.

A black-haired woman of no more than nineteen stared between him, Gweltari in his arms and then the wolf, her dark blue eyes wide, but not nearly as scared as one might expect in this circumstance. Her breathing was rapid, but was already starting to calm as she watched them and her voice was mostly steady when she finally spoke - in Westron as she looked over them again, noting their pale skin. _"Do you need something?"_

Alagos could not speak to her and he touched Liska's leg warningly, not wanting her to speak either. That was the last thing they needed right now. Instead he spoke to Gweltari and the woman managed to get the words out past gritted teeth. _"We're friends of Kahilnar, Uriena. We need help."_ The ranger woman gave a small cry after finishing and Uriena instantly nodded, springing into action. It seemed all she'd needed to hear was Kahilnar's name for trust to enter her eyes and Alagos was grateful for it as he followed the young woman into a back room.

_"Lay her down."_ the blue-eyed female commanded and the shape-shifter did so obediently, setting Gweltari on the bed gently and smoothing her hair back. Her hand held his tightly as her body shuddered and a look of strain crossed her face as she tensed. The shape-shifter nearly jumped, so focused was he on his wife, when Uriena touched his shoulder. _"You must leave now. You will only be in the way."_

Alagos nodded, knowing she spoke the truth though everything in him wanted to protest. He didn't though, for Gweltari's sake and kissed her damp forehead, murmuring how much he loved her before rising and leaving the room. Liska followed and Alagos was glad for the Vultsi's presence as the first cry from his mate had him moving for the door before he could stop himself. Liska did that for him, growling as she blocked his way. "You can't help, Kalei. Sit down." she commanded harshly.

It wasn't the last time the she-wolf had to say such words, too, threatening to sit on him herself at one point as the next hour ticked by. The pained cries ripped at the Alagos, though, he knew why they were uttered and he paced the room like a caged cat, unable to stay still for the worry flowing through him. Liska didn't seem to care as long as he didn't go toward the back room. The Vultsi appeared unaffected by the pained cries, but when everything suddenly went quiet, she brought her head up, ears perked, even as Alagos stilled, both of them waiting with batted breath until they heard what they were hoping for.

The cry of an infant.

It seemed to echo through the small quarters like a living thing and when Uriena appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face, wiping her hands with a towel, Alagos almost didn't understand her words so dazed was he by the simple sound and knowing what it meant.

_"You have a son."_

The shape-shifter nodded and moved forward slowly, hardly aware he did so as he entered the back room and his amber eyes fell upon the form of his wife. She was gazing intently at the bundle in her arms, wrapped up in blankets and when she saw him, the smile on her face and in her eyes lit up the entire room like the sun. _"Come here, Alagos. Come see your son."_ she whispered to him and the white-haired male came forward once more, sitting at her side as she moved the baby's blanket so he could see the newborn's face.

Alagos was unsure if he breathed then as he looked at his offspring, as he took in the dark fuzz of hair and the wrinkled, red skin. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so astounding in that moment as his son's mouth and the tiny fingers that curled into a fist and then spread slowly. And when his baby's clear amber eyes opened to look up at him, into this own amber gaze, Alagos knew his heart had melted completely, forever to be held in the child's tiny hands. He reached out a trembling finger to feel the soft skin of the newborn and he knew he cried, but he didn't care.

**"He's perfect."**

His eyes moved to find his wife's in that moment and the love there was overwhelming as she smiled at him, watched him and Alagos kissed her gently, his hand palming her cheek with tenderness. **"You are so beautiful right now."** he whispered to her, meaning it with everything in him. She held their son in her arms. She'd given life to their little boy, had done everything possible and more to protect him. She would forever be breathtaking in Alagos' eyes, even more so than she had been before.

The ranger woman laughed, though, the sound tired but happy as she pulled him back in for another kiss. Her eyes danced when they pulled apart again and she leaned her forehead against his. _"Flatterer."_ she teased and Alagos grinned before his eyes were drawn back to the baby and Gweltari's gaze followed his easily. They both sat there, staring at the wonderful life given to them and Gweltari said nothing as she shifted and placed the boy in Alagos' arms. The new father didn't panic, either, holding his son with care and the utmost joy in his face. The ranger woman felt tears slip down her face, passing her smile on the way. She'd longed for this moment, had dreaded that it would never come to be not an hour ago...and now to see it?

It was the greatest gift she could have asked for, the greatest reward for all the suffering.

**"What are we to call him?"**

Alagos' voice broke through her thoughts and Gweltari was grateful for it as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, suddenly exhausted and sore. So much had happened. More than she could even wrap her mind around right now and she knew she still had much to do. Uriena would be back soon to help clean her, the baby and the bed, and then Gweltari's first attempt at feeding their son would be undertaken. Just the thought was tiring but the ranger woman knew she'd do it without complaint.

But first...a name.

_"He did make quite an entrance into this world. Perhaps his name should reflect that."_ she suggested, half in mirth. Alagos chuckled at the suggestion, his finger now held in the baby's grasp and he looked down at his son intently, thoughtfully. Gweltari watched as his eyes clouded over and she watched as their son gazed up at his father with such a serious expression that she couldn't help but wonder what might be passing between them. Whatever it was, though, it was gone as soon as Alagos' vision cleared and the white-haired male spoke quietly.

**"His gift is with fire. He carries in him the blood of my father, a fire dragon and so his name must reflect that."** It was all her husband said and Gweltari looked down at her son once more, thinking. _Dragon blood. Human blood. Fire. Ranger. His name must reflect both._ she pondered quietly. Something elven, the new mother decided and when she spoke, the name slipped off her tongue with ease.

_"A Son of Fire, a Son of Rangers, he shall be called Naroion."_

Alagos smiled and he brushed his fingers against his son's face as the baby's eyes closed in sleep. **"Naroion."** It was an agreement, a blessing and Alagos stood slowly, turning to hand Naroion back to Gweltari. The new mother took her son with tender hands and the shape-shifter leaned in to kiss her forehead. The ranger woman looked up at him then, sensing a shift in his thoughts, a change in his demeanor and emotions that she wasn't sure she liked. Her green-gray eyes were half accusing, half accepting. **"You are leaving."**

**"I must. The battle is still being fought, Nahisya, and my tasks there are not yet done."**

**"Kahilnar needs you."** Gweltari sighed it, but she understood and when Alagos kissed her again, she held him tightly, never wanting to let him go, but knowing she had to trust that he'd come back. She had to place his life in the Creator's hands again and trust that he would be brought back to her safe. It was hard. Even seeing what she had earlier - _because_ she'd seen so much earlier - it was hard, but the ranger woman did it, releasing the male as he stepped back, his fingers lingering on his son's head. The ranger woman spoke softly as he headed for the door.

**"I love you."**

Amber eyes danced with happiness, with promise and love as he looked back at her. **"I love you, too."**

Alagos left then, leaving Liska behind to guard his family- something the Vultsi didn't necessary like, but tolerated - and the white dragon launched himself into the air from a courtyard, his wing-beats strong as he headed back toward the battle, knowing even as he flew that he might arrive too late.

* * *

**See! I didn't kill him! Made you seriously wonder if I would, though, didn't I? :P Review, please and thank you!**


	51. Ananagar

**Disclaimer:** I own...well, um...yeah, I guess I don't really own anything by my own imagination and I definitely don't own Lord of the Rings. Bummer. *pouts*

A/N ~ Hey, a chapter! I know, I know, it's not of the war (which is probably what everyone wants to read), but it was needed...trust me. Or don't...either way is fine. *grins*

Oh, and to **Archeress of Silverbow** - You certainly do sense some Amr/Katun! And as to your question about Uriena: She IS still in the capital city. Hevcia'Jras is the capital city of Al-Salyha (Kahilnar's home). That is where the Maia was and that is where Alagos went. Uriena was always there and still is. She is a servant in the palace, a Lady-in-waiting to Katun. I didn't migrate her anywhere in an unrealistic way. Don't worry! LOL I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the birthday wishes (how did you know about that?)! I had a great one! Thank you for the review, too!

Elven_  
_

_Eredhiel_ = Seed Daughter

_Tavarion_ = Wood Son

_Hallothiel_ = Hiding Flower Daughter

_Anaróriel_ = Sunrise Daughter

_Ada_ = Daddy

_Nossë Hríveno_ = Winter-Family

_Iellig_ = My daughter

_Silmarils_ = Three brilliant jewels composed of the unmarred light of the Two Trees.

Avarikal - a mixture of Quenya, Sindarin and Filipino.

_Aróva_ = Cinnamon

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

_Pama-Lond_ = Guidance Haven

Jagaseio

_Jagasei_ = Protector, Guardian

_Miitemii/Aka-Miitemii_ = The name of a race that the Jagasei are bound to and protect. The Jagasei gave them the name they are now known by. This race is the other half of Renegade's bloodline. More shall be revealed about them in this chapter.

* * *

**_Ananagar ~ Time-blood_**

"Noruiel, we must talk."

The half-elf cringed at her father's voice, glad he couldn't see her face as she resisted the urge to sigh, knowing the motion would be seen in her shoulders and back. Instead her worried dark blue eyes lingered on Renegade's face so that she might not have to look back at her father for just a few more seconds. It had been two days since the healing in the courtyard and while Mountain assured her that Renegade was fine and in no danger, she couldn't shake the unease that had settled in her stomach. She hated seeing him so still. Yes, it was nice when he was awake, speaking to her and laying still all at the same time, but for his eyes to be closed, his skin so pale and his breathing so shallow...it scared her even if it shouldn't.

Noruiel finally did sigh as she stood, her fingers slipping from Renegade's hand as she turned to meet her father's gaze. She'd known this conversation was coming. Frankly she was surprised her family had been so cooperative up until this point. Istion and Varnion had kept people away from Renegade's room, away from her and when Sen had to go out, one of them always occupied the Sertek - though, Noruiel knew they weren't sure of the lizard-dog in the least, but they DID trust HER. The Akira appreciated more than she could express...but still, she'd been dreading this conversation with her father and her brother, too, apparently as he'd entered the room as well.

Istion watched her - glancing at Sen who lay sleeping in the corner, one ear cocked toward his mistress for any signs of distress - and sighed as well, sitting in one of the chairs in the room, gesturing for his daughter to take one across from him and closer to Renegade than his own. It was as if he knew she wouldn't go far from the gold-haired elf. He was right. Noruiel wasn't even inclined to leave the room unless she had to. She ate in here and only left Renegade with Sentinel long enough to bathe and dress before she was right back in the room. And right now as she was about to speak with her father, she wanted to leave not at all. She felt more secure when she could at least see Renegade even if he wasn't awake...and right now she needed that safety, that comfort.

"Nori, are you aware of what Maethorion is?" her father finally asked, his voice quiet like he couldn't exactly figure out HOW he wanted to start this discussion that was needed between them - among many other conversations as well. Noruiel's reaction surprised him, though, as her brow rose in an unconcerned, almost questioning way. Her voice was perfectly calm, carrying just a hint of the ice he'd detected in Maethorion's voice a few times before and she spoke carefully, quietly so as not to be overheard by the many ears that were always in close vicinity to the healing wing and this room in particular for the last two days.

"If you are speaking of his Fëanorian blood, than yes, I know of it."

"And that_ really_ doesn't bother you, sister?" Varnion spat, his voice anything but quiet as he glared between his sister and the unconscious elf on the bed. "It doesn't bother you that blood of _kinslayers_ runs in his veins? It doesn't bother you that he's of the line of Fëanor!?"

Noruiel's brown eyes sparked with livid anger as she looked at her brother, but it was the shadows of people near the door, now scurrying away quickly, that made her expression darken and her voice hiss between her clenched teeth. "No, it _doesn't_ bother me, but you know very well it will concern others, Varnion! Why would you do this!? Why do you hate him? He has done NOTHING to you, nothing against me that you should attack him so!"

Her brother's face twisted into an expression of disgust and anger and Noruiel stood, instinctively putting herself between Renegade and Varnion, her stance defensive. The male half-elf didn't miss the fact and it served to anger him further, though, he did not approach the Akira. "He is from the East." It was spat, almost snarled with venom and Noruiel frowned, puzzled, but before she could ask, to demand an answer that made sense, their father stood, his expression stern.

"Enough. Varnion, leave the room." It wasn't a request but a demand and the younger brown-haired male scowled but did as he was told, exiting like a thunderstorm and Noruiel growled under her breath, whirling on her father though she would have loved to go after her sibling and demand an answer of HIM. "What is WRONG with him!? He has only made everything more difficult! Who is going to give Renegade even a CHANCE when they hear he has Fëanorian blood?!"

"You have."

Istion's voice was calm in the face of his daughter's rage and she blinked, but then shook her head, frustrated but fury fading to a tolerable anger as she turned away, moving back toward Renegade's side. "That is different."

"How? Why is it you trust him, Nori?"

The Akira looked down at her fingers over the gold-haired elf's own and she seriously contemplated that answer, her brows drawing together in deep thought. Why DID she trust him? He'd never really given her a reason to do so until most recently, but even before that...she could admit that she'd trusted him. With her life if not her happiness. Now, however, she trusted him with even that. Why? Divine intervention? Or perhaps pure attraction? She might have gone with that latter if the emotion in her chest hadn't been so STRONG. It wasn't just attraction, but something deeper still. No, she loved Renegade...but how or when that had happened and why...she wasn't sure she knew.

Or maybe she did know, but felt the answer was too simple. Still, it WAS an answer. So her response was a simple one, the only one she could think of that made sense and might make sense to her father if he would believe her. "We are the same." She looked back at the brown-haired elf as she sat carefully on the edge of the bed and giving no indication that she was going to move again. Istion took this as his cue to move from his own chair to the one closer to the bed so that they might keep their voices low, though, admittedly all secrecy might have already been lost thanks to Varnion.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Both the question and the answer were so quick from both father and daughter that they suddenly fell silent, looking at each other, trying to figure out where to go from this moment. Istion finally sighed and sat forward, his arms on his knees, his hands coming to clasp together as he looked down at them and then slowly up at his child. "What do you know of him, Nori?"

It was a fair question from a worried father, but even Istion wondered whether he would have felt this...uneasy if the elf on the bed had been anyone but a descendent of Fëanor. Was he being overly cautious...or rightfully wary? Unreasonable or smart? The father wasn't sure which one it was and felt he should probably get Noruiel's version of the situation before passing even a half-judgement on the whole thing. Spending time with Maethorion would most-likely be required as well. Istion wasn't sure what he thought about that idea either, but one step at a time.

The Akira brushed her brown hair back from her face as she looked away from her father and back to Renegade. Should she be truthful about this? Her father was being very calm, very rational about all this, but how far did that patience and acceptance extend? Especially for a daughter he hadn't seen in years... "Not enough." she admitted softly, deciding to be honest for better or worse.

"He's not completely elven."

Dark blue eyes snapped to gray ones, narrowed as Noruiel had not been expecting that kind of answer and Istion read in his daughter's face that she knew more than she was willing to share, but less than he might have hoped. "Why would you say that?" she demanded and the older elf was reminded once more that he really didn't know the Akira before him. She was his daughter in name and in his heart, but...he'd not raised her. He didn't know her or her heart, how her mind worked. He didn't know what she liked, what she feared or why she made the decisions she did. He would tread carefully.

"What he did, healing those people, it was something beyond even Fëanorian blood, Nori. Even I know that."

The Akira looked away again, her jaw locked in a tense way as she watched the rise and fall of Renegade's chest, her hand unconsciously coming to rest there, feeling the life under her palm. Dark blue eyes glanced from behind brown hair at Istion, seeming to weigh him and her father merely waited with that infinite patience that she remembered even into her childhood. Somehow the older elf passed some silent test - or perhaps his daughter decided to simply take a risk - and Noruiel spoke softly so that he had to listen carefully to hear her.

"He IS only part elf, but I don't know what the other half is. The Anikrrn Queen, Rajeshri, she called him a 'Miitemii'. I don't know what it means, though. It is no language I have ever heard. All I know is that his Miitemii blood comes from his grandmother and his father, both of whom WERE Miitemii...or at least they had the characteristics of this race. Maethorion does not have these traits...at least not like they did. That is what I was made to understand, anyway." Noruiel explained slowly and her father's gray eyes narrowed in thought, processing what she'd said, trying to figure out if he knew the word she did not. Finally the brown-haired elf shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

"I do not know this word either, but whatever it stands for, Maethorion has shown the traits of the race. Elves do not possess that kind of power, Nori."

"No, they don't." the Akira agreed softly. She ran her hand back through her hair and glanced at the window and the sun beyond, judging that it was late in the afternoon. It wasn't the time of day that was truly on her mind, though.

"Why did Varnion reveal Maethorion like that, Ada?"

Noruiel's eyes, brown with both worry and simmering anger, went back to her father's suddenly tired gray ones. The older elf's shoulder's slumped as he sighed, looking like he'd rather not have this conversation but speaking after a moment anyway. "You have to understand this about your brother, Nori...he is heartsick and he's very scared. He missed your terribly for so many years and hate for the Akira grew strong in his heart. He fears losing you again."

"So he lashes out at the elf who helped me come home? He hurts me because he's scared I will be taken?" Noruiel frowned, thoroughly confused and her father rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking like he both wanted to smile and groan at the same time for entirely different reasons. He finally looked up and watched his daughter for a moment before speaking bluntly.

"Varnion is engaged. A month ago Anaróriel was taken by a group of Easterlings working for the Akira and he has been unable to locate her. Couple that with the Black Arts that Maia in the east is giving the Empaths and you might see why your brother is convinced nothing good comes from over the mountains, especially Rhûn."

Noruiel put her hand over her mouth, sympathy for her brother sweeping through her and new understanding of the situation. She hadn't know, but still, she should have guessed that there was a good reason behind her sibling's behavior. He had seemed like her same old brother three nights before, their first meeting in years, and she should have known that was the real him...right? Should she have know that?

"I..am truly sorry for him and I...understand his anger and grief, but...what does that have to do with Maethorion? He's done nothing to Varnion and he HELPED me. What does it matter that he is from the east?"

Istion smiled a bit grimly. "Maethorion has laid a claim to you, Nori. I am not entirely sure I approve, but your elf made it very clear that he doesn't very much care for my approval or your brother's. A person who cares not for the approval of others, even a little, is unpredictable and Varnion doesn't like that. He likes even less that he knows, even instinctively, that if Maethorion were to leave or ask it of you...you'd go with him. Your brother doesn't want to lose you and neither do I. We merely have different ways of expressing this desire."

Noruiel felt like she'd been soundly smacked by a good helping of reason and the pieces quickly fell into place so that when she thought about her brother...she could not be angry with him. Annoyed, yes, but not infuriated anymore. He was reacting with grief and fear to a situation that had been thrust on all of them with no warning. Nothing was simple anymore and her feelings for her family could no longer be simple either. She couldn't put such relationships into the boxes they were supposed to fit in. It was too late for that, much too late. No, it was time to find new ways to become part of her family again, new ways of interacting and melding into this new way of life.

And there was really no better time than to start now.

The half-elf rose from the bed slowly and taking the few steps to her father, crouched before him, taking his hands in her own, a small smile on her lips. "I care about your approval, Ada. I love you. I never stopped."

Her father smiled back, his eyes softening as he squeezed her fingers gently. In his voice was some resignation, though. "But if I forced you, you would pick him." Istion's eyes flickered to Renegade. It wasn't a question, not really, and Noruiel sighed, but nodded slowly, not denying it. "I would." she agreed softly, but was quick to say more before her father could. "It would break my heart to do so, however, and I would ask that you not make me choose. He is _good_ for me, Ada. I swear it."

Istion shook his head, one hand coming up to palm his daughter's cheek as he continued to smile at her. She'd grown so much. A great many years had it been since she was a small child, sitting on his lap and listening to a story, her stuffed toy in her arms. When he looked at her, though, that was all he wanted to see, to remember. It was hard to accept, to acknowledge that she was an adult now, had endured so much without his guidance and care and that she now made her own decisions.

"He's not good _enough_ for you."

Noruiel smiled, she couldn't help it at her father's grumbling tone. "Every father says that to his daughter about a male, Ada."

"And well we should! A daughter is a precious and rare jewel and not even kings are worthy of such a thing."

"Ah, Ada, but then there would be no Queens and no Princesses. There would be no more daughters at all if every father withheld such a gem from males they deemed unworthy." Noruiel teased, her blue eyes alight with mischief and Istion laughed quietly, pinching her chin gently. "Very well, you have made your point. I much rather liked it when you could not reason with such logic." he complained good-naturedly and the Akira shook her head, standing and then moving back as her father did the same.

They stood looking at each other for a long minute before Istion's gaze wandered to Renegade and the older elf appeared thoughtful for a moment longer before he focused on Noruiel again, noting that she appeared tense again, on edge. It would seem any attention paid to the gold-haired elf at this point was going to warrant that reaction until things became more settled and the waters clearer regarding this subject.

"I will quell the rumors as I am able, Nori. It is all I can do."

Noruiel relaxed slightly, some of the tension draining from her body as she exhaled sharply. The sound, or maybe the emotions behind it, was enough to wake Sen and the lizard-dog rose from his corner and padded over to his mistress, movements slightly slowed with his healing injuries. He gave Istion a searching look, but otherwise ignored the brown-haired elf. Noruiel was not wary of Istion so Sen had no reason to be either. Besides, his mistress had sent him outside with this male and another many times in the last two days. It was clear she trusted them even if the elf and male half-elf didn't trust him.

The Akira rubbed Sen's head as he brought it under her arm, watching her father's face as the giant Sertek's tail started to wag slightly and his dark green eyes closed in a content way, a soft growl in his throat. The half-elf's lips quirked in an amused way. "He's perfectly safe, Ada. He's not like the others."

"Yes, so you have told me." Istion eyed Sen warily, shaking his head at his daughter. "Your idea and my idea of 'safe' greatly differ, iellig." Istion pointed out, raising a brow as he looked from Renegade to Sen. "A Fëanorian of a half-unknown descent and a monstrous animal that you claim is intelligent, but just so happens to be the enemy of all Avarikal excluding the Akira at this time. That will strike few people as 'safe', Nori."

Noruiel chuckled and in the sound her father heard something both hard and yet truly amused as she looked down at Sen, her blue eyes meeting his dark green ones as he sensed her gaze. She scratched under his jaw with a slight growl of her own - something she knew the child-like intelligent animal understood perfectly well to be a sign of affection - and felt her heart warm at the trust and happiness that seemed to explode in the Sertek's gaze. Her smile grew and her gaze flickered to Renegade, lingering on his face for a long moment.

Memories whispered through her mind, each as important as the last. Spars, insults, pain, shivers, kisses, a heartbeat against her ear, whispered words, safety, anger, confusion, river dunking, following a voice, worry, relief, watching a healing that shouldn't have been possible...

"It is safety to me, Ada. I care not what it might be to others." Blue eyes met gray and Istion sighed as he settled his hands on her shoulders, merely studying the half-elf for a long moment. Finally he shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "I wish I could say you got this stubbornness from your mother, like you got your features, but alas, I recognize too much of myself in you, my daughter!"

Noruiel chuckled and wrapped her arms around the older elf's neck in a tight hug, smiling into his brown hair so like her own. "I will take that as a compliment, Ada." she whispered to him and her father only held her tighter for a long moment before he seemed to reluctantly let her go, tucking her hair behind her ear as he smiled at the Akira.

"_Stay_ safe, no matter how hard that may be. I would see you _safe_ than anything else. Do you understand?"

Noruiel's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't cry, only nodding as a smile pulled at her lips. It was grateful one. Yes, she did understand what her father was trying to say. To her, safety was Renegade. It was Sen. It was everything everyone else was going to say was bad for her...and her father was telling her not to give those things up, that he supported her happiness even if he wasn't as comfortable with her choices as he'd like.

Yes, she understood perfectly and was beyond relieved to have that understanding. It was a start in mending the rift between time had torn between them. Noruiel only wished she knew how to start repairing the gap with Varnion...

* * *

_Time-skip of two days..._

* * *

When Renegade woke, it was to a dull headache and his stomach growling at him fiercely. The elf blinked, squinting at the light until his eyes adjusted and the sun didn't seem so bright to him anymore. He laid still for a long moment, looking at the ceiling, gaining his bearings, listening to the noises around him until he could identify them with some certainty and was satisfied that none of them were dangerous to him. Only after that did he take stock of his own body.

He wasn't injured. Every limb moved without pain and nothing throbbed or itched, but damn he felt weak. Moving was effort, but the elf did so anyway, sitting up and running a hand back through his hair. He glanced down at the long strands as they slid through his fingers, relieved to see the gold color again. Not blood red. Not floating. His skin was the color it should be, fair but tanned in a way an elf's shouldn't be. Renegade flexed his fingers slowly, remembering the red glow that had come from them, the power that had eaten through him like a ravenous beast and feeling the weakness in his limbs now.

Was that normal?

He had no way of knowing and the uncertainty made Renegade glare at his fingers before he shook his head and pushed the blankets aside, making to stand up. His movement alerted the inhabitant of the room that he was awake and the elf never hit the ground when his legs buckled, his hands catching hold of the dark brown furred and scaled Sertek who had come to his side swiftly. Sen's dark green eyes looked up into dark blue ones as Renegade cursed under his breath.

"Shrould stray untril mistrresss returrns." the lizard-dog admonished and the elf only gave the animal a look, pulling himself back to his feet and this time _staying_ there as he held on to Sen's long neck. His body shook a little with the effort, but Renegade ignored it like he ignored the way his stomach growled again. He could pay attention to such things later. Right now, he had a much more pressing matter on his mind

"Should. Won't." A gold brow rose. "You going to help me or not?"

Sen growled, unhappy about the choice before him. To stay in the room like his mistress would want, perhaps even forcing the elf to stay, too...or to go with the elf and make sure no one hurt the male, guarding him like his mistress wanted? Would Noruiel be mad if he left the room? Or would she be mad if the elf left the room and Sen did not? Would she be upset if he tried to make the elf stay? Or would making the elf upset about having to stay make his mistress angry? It was a confusing decision for the child-like Sertek and he whimpered softly looking from the door to Renegade with clear indecision and distress. And then the elf did something that had proven to Sen immediately nearly three weeks ago that the male was different, changed somehow and worthy of trust, worthy of being friends with is mistress; Renegade showed understanding and a gentleness he let few see, speaking quietly to the Sertek.

"Sen, I am only going to leave for a few minutes. Noruiel might be upset with me, but she won't be angry with you. You may stay if you wish."

The Sertek regarded the elf for a moment before straightening his body slightly, no longer cowering like a cub but determined, every bit the dangerous creature he was. "I crome. Mistrresss sray wratch erlf."

Renegade couldn't help but smile slightly at that order and only nodded, saying nothing more as he moved toward the door and the lizard-dog stayed by his side, offering support if it should be needed. As they exited the room and went down the wide halls of the healing wing, it WAS needed or perhaps wanted, but when they came to the doors that led to the great hall - a place guests, soldiers, children and refugees frequented at different points during the day - the elf let go of Sen and stood on his own. He paused in the hallway to the left of the wide open doors and seemed to gather strength from an unknown reserve before lifting his head, face expressionless and walked around the corner and into the large room of pillars and tables of food, fires, talk and laughter.

The noise didn't stop immediately, but it got noticeably quieter the more people noted his and Sen's presence. Renegade stubbornly ignored it and let his dark blue eyes roam the room, searching until they landed on two small forms of a boy of twelve years and a girl of seven years. Both had midnight hair and their hazel eyes surrounded by freckles widened when Renegade's gaze found theirs. The girl gasped, scooting around behind her brother - for they had to be siblings - but the boy's expression slowly morphed from surprise to recognition and he took a small step forward much to the muffled alarm of the people near him.

The girl child followed her sibling with a small sound of protest, her hands balled in his tunic, but the boy only continued to move forward, now with more confidence, his eyes never leaving Renegade's and soon the two - or three counting the still hiding girl - were within a few feet from each other. Silence pervaded for a long awkward minute before the boy child finally spoke, licking his lips, suddenly nervous.

"I..I thought your hair was...was red."

Renegade was hard-pressed not to chuckle, he REALLY was, but he managed to keep his amusement to a small smile as he steadfastly acted like he and the children were the only three people in the entire room, like every eye in the hall - a good hundred people at least - wasn't on them. And his confidence seemed to reassure the boy, too, as he relaxed a little as the gold-haired elf spoke.

"It was. It doesn't stay that way." he assured softly and then, bracing himself and clenching his teeth, he crouched down to the children's level, willing himself not to shake or fall over. Sen's body coming to press solidly against his right side helped in a subtle, but substantial way and Renegade could have kissed the Sertek...in theory anyway. Still, he silently blessed the lizard-dog as the support helped him keep up his ruse with the children none the wiser to the fact that he just wanted to collapse and go back to sleep.

"You and your sister were badly injured. Do you still hurt anywhere?" The question was quiet, genuinely concerned, and the two siblings shook their heads, eyes wide. "What about the older girl who was with you? Is she well?"

"Eredhiel."

The whisper was like the voice of a mouse and the elf tilted his head, gold hair falling to the side in a curtain as he caught sight of the girl still hiding behind her brother. Upon noticing that he could see her, she gasped and hid further and her brother made a face, wrinkling his nose, but didn't stop her and looked back up at the elf. "Eredhiel is our sister. She is doing well, milord."

Renegade felt relief sweep through him at hearing such news and the worry he'd woken with faded away, leaving him with a feeling of accomplishment and yet light-headed, too. He'd helped them, truly and now he could stop worrying that something had gone wrong. The only down-side was that he now had nothing to focus on to to distract him from the fact that his body pretty much was demanding he take it back to bed. Walking out of this room was going to be hell. Good grief, STANDING was going to be downright torture. He sighed inwardly. Oh well. He'd done worse. Much worse.

"And what are your names?"

The boy puffed out his chest slightly, like the question was the greatest honor in the world and the answer a great feat of bravery and Renegade hid a smile. "Tavarion, and this is my sister Hallothiel, milord."

"I am not a lord, Tavarion." the elf corrected gently and then jerked his head up as another voice sounded across the room. He wished he had not moved so abruptly immediately afterward as the world went hazy and he struggled not to tip over. Renegade blinked, pretending he was locating the owner of the voice as his vision flickered with spots and he struggled to clear it even as the other person talked.

"I doubt that. No Fëanorian in Arda's history has denied lordship over others and you are of that bloodline, are you not?"

Renegade couldn't have told anyone the last time he'd had the breath knocked out of him by a stranger's words, but he found himself struggling to even wrap his mind around what the other person - he still hadn't located them - had said, how they could have known such a thing. The gold-haired elf stood slowly, feeling his entire body tremble with more than just exhaustion and muscle depletion. His words sounded raspy, disbelieving even to him.

"Where did you hear that?"

No one but him, Noruiel, Mountain and Istion knew that! Noruiel and Mountain would have said nothing, but...Istion? Renegade didn't think he'd made the other elf despise him that much... No, he couldn't see the patient older elf stooping to such levels. So then who had told? Who had _known_?

"Are you denying it?" The same man spoke again and this time Renegade was able to pinpoint him. He nearly groaned at recognizing the face of Doronion, the man he'd sparred with a day...or maybe days ago... Hmmm, how long HAD he been unconscious? The elf frowned at the thought, but shook it away for now and tried to focus on what was happening around him. Namely on the suspicion and dislike, wariness and nervousness on the faces in the great hall. Renegade knew in that moment that it would be easier to lie, to lie and fight the rumor of his bloodline, to deny all claims and ignore the suspicions. He knew it would be much easier than what he was about to do, but he also knew he'd never run from a fight before and he wouldn't start now. Especially not now.

"No, I am not denying it. My father was the son of Maglor, the son of Fëanor. I am not denying something I have no control over, I am merely asking how you came to know such information that has not been shared with any beyond a few closest to me." There was an edge of steel in Renegade's voice, an icy hardness that was difficult not to hear and Tavarion looked around nervously at the hostile faces of those nearest him and his sister before taking her hand, and casting one last admiring look at Renegade, disappeared into the crowd, pulling Hallothiel after him. Renegade was glad to see them go. This environment and discussion was not for children.

It really shouldn't have been for him at this point either, not with how his mind was hazing over and his vision wavering, his body threatening to buckle. Yes, perhaps checking up on his 'patients' while relieving and oh so noble, was not the wisest decision he'd ever made. But then again, how was he to know that people would know he was a bloody Fëanorian?! It's not like it had been public knowledge and therefore worth worrying about!

Oh wait, someone was speaking again. He should probably focus on that...

"It matters not how we heard it. It was information that should have been made known to us when you arrived here, Fëanorian." The answer came from an elf Renegade didn't recognize and he shook his head, weary with more than just the exhaustion of his body. He didn't let the tiredness creep into his voice, though, even if he did hang his head slightly, long hair hiding the expression on his face from both sides of the crowd. "I barely knew my father. I've never met either Maglor or Fëanor. I was not alive to see or participate in their deeds and decisions. Their Oath is not my own and it never will be for even if I did want the Silmarils, they are beyond my reach thanks to the sons of Fëanor themselves."

Now Renegade did look up and his dark blue eyes burned into the eyes of those that dared to meet his gaze. They didn't meet it for long. "I told none of my bloodline because I would be judged for being ME, for _my_ actions and not because I am the son of anyone, even a Fëanorian, or because of _their_ actions from long ago."

Some of those around him looked unsure, thoughtful, but still others were shaking their heads, mulish in their resolve to keep to their decision to distance him from them. "Blood counts, Fëanorian. No matter what you say, it counts and yours speaks loudly through history, and not in a good way."

Renegade shook his head helplessly. "I can't change that."

"You can leave."

The suggestion that wasn't really such, but more a demand or a threat, was delivered scathingly and the gold-haired elf flinched against his will and despite his best effort, he couldn't keep the distant scream from a memory from echoing in his head. _'Coward! Murderer! Leave! I have no son! Leave!'_

Renegade took a shaky breath and swallowed, but couldn't make himself form words. He wanted to cry and the desire scared him badly. What was wrong with him? The weakness of his muscles he understood, but...did it effect his emotional barriers and strength of will as well? The elf didn't know and he knew now was a bad time to find out, but he saw no way to escape this situation. His hand was fisted in Sen's fur and the Sertek was growling softly, warningly to anyone who would even think of coming close to the elf. Everyone wisely stayed away, but it didn't stop the words and they started to grow more numerous as the idea of his departure appealed to people and they started to call out the same as the first speaker had done.

The elf's breathing started to become more hitched as the voices clamored upon him, seeming to grow into a roar in his ears and Sen's growl grew as the people started to move restlessly, appearing more and more hostile. Renegade looked around with eyes that saw black spots, almost frantically searching for a way out and then a loud voice, a commanding voice broke through the murmuring and shouts, breaking the tension.

"What is going on here!?"

Silence, instant, descended on the great hall and the crowd near a side door parted slowly as a copper-haired elf came further into the room followed by a black-haired elf behind him. Commander Ecetion looked around at those present with a stern expression...an expression that immediately softened and faded into understanding and worry when he caught sight of Renegade. The gold-haired elf looked sickly pale and even several feet away, Ecetion could see that the other male trembled and leaned heavily against the large Sertek at his side. Renegade was on his knees, looking like he didn't want to be in that position at all, but lacked the strength to rise. After what the copper-haired elf had seen four days ago, he was surprised Maethorion was even out of bed! It was where he should be now judging by the looks of him, too.

It was with that thought in mind that Ecetion started toward the gold-haired elf and Nehtion, behind him, followed faithfully, expression hard and warning to anyone who looked like they might interfere. No one did, though, unsure what the Commander meant to do. Sen certainly didn't know and as the copper-haired and blacked-haired elves drew near, he bared his impressive fangs and snarled at them, crouching just a little, fur bristling. Ecetion smiled just a little at the display. He, Nehtion and Angion had made it a priority to meet Sen two days ago under Noruiel's watchful eye, to be sure that the Sertek really didn't mean them harm, so the Commander was not as nervous around the Sertek as he might have been had he still thought the creature an enemy. Now he spoke to the lizard-dog soothingly, wondering if it really was as intelligent as the Akira claimed.

"I'm not going to hurt him."

Sen's dark green eyes narrowed in what Ecetion could have sworn was suspicion and he pointed with his muzzle toward Nehtion behind the Commander. "Hre hurrt?"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd at the Sertek's use of speech, no matter how garbled it was and Ecetion kept his jaw from hanging with professionalism alone. He shook his head, keeping a straight face. "No, Nehtion won't hurt him either."

The lizard-dog growled softly, not happy with the idea of letting someone near, but he could feel Renegade's grip on his fur loosening as the elf started to loose the battle against the darkness of unconsciousness pulling at his mind. The gold-haired male hadn't even looked up at the voices close to him. Yes, something was wrong and Sen needed help, two-leg help. The Sertek finally consented to let the two elves near and they came forward with concern, but when Ecetion reached out to touch Renegade, it was with caution. Said action was well-reasoned as Renegade's reflexes acted instinctively and despite his exhaustion, his mind snapped back to the present like a whip and his grip on Ecetion's wrist was strong, though, not as bone-breaking as it could have been.

The Commander was grateful for that as he kept calm and looked into the shade-changing blue eyes that slowly focused on his own steadier blue ones. Recognition flickered across Renegade's face and he let go of the copper-haired elf, looking wearier than before and his voice quiet, monotone. "Are you going to make me leave?"

Nehtion's brows rose and the black-haired Second blinked incredulously. "Why would we make you do that? I promise you, my friend, we are only going to take you right back to the healing wing where you shouldn't have wandered from in the first place."

Confusion, plain and clear, entered Renegade's face then and he looked from Ecetion to Nehtion slowly as if he couldn't figure out why they'd help him when the whole room seemed to be against his very presence. Then it seemed to dawn on the elf and he closed his eyes, sighing out slowly as he leaned against Sen again. He sorely wished Mountain was here to just get him away from all this, that he knew where Noruiel was, that he hadn't come here in the first place.

"Do you not know of my bloodline?" Renegade opened his eyes again, the effort required to do so agonizing, but he wanted to be sure of the Commander and the Second's reactions. What he saw surprised him inwardly, though, he didn't show such an emotion outwardly as both Ecetion and Nehtion looked at each other with an unspoken message and then looked back at him, both of their gazes steady, sure of their decision. It was Ecetion who spoke.

"It matters not to us your ancestry, Fëanorian. Present actions speak louder than past ones, especially when the past speaking is not your own to have lived. Now come, let us get you back to the healers."

The Commander moved forward then, intent on helping the gold-haired elf as Renegade knelt where he had collapsed, startled by the easy acceptance. Mountain's voice, deep and booming, but quiet in it's own way, stopped the copper-haired elf's motions. "I wouldn't try to carry him. He WILL punch you." the large Jagasei warned with good-humor as he approached, the crowd making way for his towering figure. Renegade merely glared at the large man for his comment and dodged Mountain's attempt to ruffle his hair with practice that did not diminish just because his strength had. The gold-haired elf hissed in displeasure for the whole situation and Mountain, more than used to wordless cues and what they meant, frowned in new worry.

"Elfling?" It was a cryptic question between them and Renegade only shook his head, before letting it rest on Sen's side. Mountain's worry seemed to spike a notch, but his calm demeanor didn't leave as he looked at the two elves still staying close-by. "I would ask your assistance if I may." Nehtion immediately moved forward and Ecetion watched as between the two of them, the large man and his Second got the gold-haired elf on his feet again and with Sen guarding their exit, they left the great hall.

The Commander didn't follow immediately, looking over the crowd who had yet to leave either. His blue eyes were harsh, warning and his voice brooked no argument. "I am ashamed to call most of you kin or comrade in this moment. Yes, Maethorion is of Fëanorian descent, but he can not help that anymore than you can help being human or elven or half-elven. You can not help the color of your eyes or your hair. You can't control how tall you shall be or whether you are male or female. You have no say in who you parents were and what blood flow through yours veins and yet you would condemn Maethorion for the blood that flows in his?"

There wasn't an answer as people shuffled their feet or looked down. Some still frowned, a few glared, but no one spoke and Ecetion went on, standing straight and tall, commanding attention and respect that he'd more than earned in this fortress. "I will hear no more talk of Maethorion leaving. When and if he chooses to depart, it will be of his own choice and not because he was driven to such a decision. He is not to be harmed for he is under the protection of Lord Helchion and his son, Angion. He is a guest in this fortress and shall be treated as such. Am I clear?"

A murmuring of assent went up around the hall after a moment and Ecetion knew it was as good as he was going to get. He also knew who to tell his men to keep an eye out for as his skilled gaze took in those with glares and defiant expressions. There would be minimal trouble in this fortress if he had anything to say about it. The Commander gave a nod to the crowd and started away, but before he left, he turned and tossed out one more piece of information for those within to chew on. He already had since hearing the rumor of Maethorion's bloodline.

"Keep in mind, my kin, that whether he is Fëanorian or not, Maethorion is owed a debt of gratitude for what he did for three of our own four days ago. Such an act of bravery and servitude can not be categorized as evil, no matter what his heritage."

And with those parting words, Ecetion swept out of the room.

* * *

_A study room in the fortress..._

* * *

"No, no, the lake is wider than that and it extends out to the side like this."

Noruiel's finger traced the line where the edge of the lake should be and she reached for the quill being twirled in Angion's hand. It was a silent request and the half-elf handed over the writing utensil, pushing the pot of ink across the table for good measure. The Akira smiled gratefully and then leaned over the map, carefully outlining a new boundary for the lake and then adding something that had Angion and his father, Helchion leaning over to get a closer look.

"This is the cave opening to the tunnels beneath the lake. I don't know if they might have collapsed them by now, but it would be worth looking into."

"Hmm...how many men could journey through these tunnels?"

Noruiel tapped her chin with the end of the feather, thoughtful as she frowned down at the map. "Three, perhaps four men abreast. Only two horses at a time if we could get the animals to go underground."

"There is no other way to get into Pama-Lond?" Angion questioned with some worry and Noruiel shook her head, crossing her arms as she straightened with a frustrated sigh. "No. Boats are the only other way, but the element of surprise would be lost in such a venture of attack."

"It might be the only choice afforded us." Helchion pointed out. The dark haired elf was tall in stature and aged well beyond Noruiel's father. There was a wisdom in his brown eyes that only came with the passing of ages and Noruiel knew that the older elf had been the Lord of the Nossë Hríveno for many years, longer than even Istion had been alive. She'd only met him three times now in the course of her own life, but even as a child she'd been fond of his loud voice and over-dramatic cranky nature, especially when the day had come that she'd been able to feel his emotions and know he wasn't as grouchy as he appeared.

Now she had to shake her head at his words, though, setting the quill down and folding her arms against her stomach as she studied the map again, flashes of memory appearing behind her eyes with each line and curve her gaze followed on the parchment. "It won't be the only choice. I _can't_ be." She raised her head, dark blue eyes meeting brown and blue ones slowly. The Akira's voice was adamant in her determination and appeal for them to listen to her words. "They need to be stopped and if we attack them directly we won't win. There has to be secrecy in this, at least a little if we can not manage more."

"Yes, and that idea is all well and good, Noruiel, but the_ how_ of accomplishing such a task has too many unknown variables at this time to be formed into an accurate plan." Helchion countered, but Angion furrowed his brows, looking at his childhood friend with the knowledge of many a time when they'd played games of war and hiding. Noruiel had been rather good at it if he remembered correctly...

"What do you have in mind, Nori?"

"We need someone on the inside..." Noruiel said the words with a gleam in her eyes, the words almost whispered and both males could see an idea forming behind her eyes. It was an idea they could see the merit of, but still felt trepidation over and Helchion was the first one to start to speak. He didn't get the chance to voice his opinions and concerns, though, as Noruiel suddenly inhaled sharply, gasping like she struggled to breathe around an intense pain. She held her head tightly between her fingers and gritted her teeth before her face snapped toward the entrance of the study.

The Akira's eyes were dilated and her body shook intermittently like she was being shocked over and over again by an unseen source. She stood where she was for a long moment, rooted to the spot and right about the time Angion thought it might be wise to draw the Akira back into the waking world and he reached out toward her, she bolted as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.

The two males followed, alarmed, but Noruiel didn't even register their presence anymore. Fear, potent and overwhelming and not HERS was sweeping through her in waves and the closer she drew to the epicenter of those waves, the stronger they got until she felt like she could barely breathe around the intensity of the emotion. Dread of her own settled in her middle as her running steps took her closer and closer to the healing wing and one room in particular.

Renegade.

The emotion was his. She knew it.

She shouldn't have left him! Mountain had assured her that he was fine, that she needed to get out and do something to keep her mind occupied and she'd listened. She'd left and now this! It didn't even matter that she really didn't even know WHY Renegade was so scared, he was and that's all that mattered. It was the only thought that was allowed room in her mind as the fear kept pulsing through her and Noruiel almost flew into the room where she'd left the elf. Her initial reaction on seeing two elves that she didn't know - in hindsight she knew she should have - was less than favorable as she immediately started toward them with wrath, nearly launching herself at the copper-haired one until Mountain caught her around the waist.

She fought the large man's grip with determination, her voice scorching. "Get AWAY from him!" Her near-scream had Sen bristling, his snarl dangerous as he looked at the two elves he barely knew and then two more who came skidding to a halt at the doorway. The Sertek was confused about whether he should attack them, though. As far as he'd been able to tell, they had not hurt the gold-haired elf and Mountain had been fine with them...but his mistress was treating them like enemies. His mistress had let them pet him just days ago, though...

"Moon, you must calm. You are alarming Sentinel. Renegade is not in danger from anyone here." Mountains rumbling voice against her back served to wet the fires of Noruiel's illogical fury, but with the departure of the anger came the overwhelming fear again, both from the elf lying in the bed and her own and she struggled to breathe. She clung to Mountain's arms and looked up at him, eyes dilated and wide, swimming with tears.

"He's scared. He's so scared, Mountain. I can't...I can't think..." She looked away, starting to hyperventilate and Mountain released her, helping her sink into a chair where Sen came over to nuzzle her arm, worried. The Jagasei crouched before the Akira, his dark eyes holding her dark brown with an unyielding pull. "Noruiel, you must separate yourself from him. You are not meant to feel his emotions for long periods of time. Block them out or they WILL hurt you."

Noruiel shook, unsure she understood what the large man meant, but the directions were simple enough and she could feel the emotion of fear building inside her with each passing minute, becoming intolerable, enough to drive her mad if she didn't stem the tide somehow. And because she needed to, because Mountain nearly commanded it, she focused on doing just that, building up her walls and pushing the emotion back until she felt like she could breathe again, could think again. Her dark blue eyes opened after an indefinite amount of time and they locked with Mountain's dark ones. The question there made her nod in assurance and the large man leaned forward and kissed her forehead briefly like a father might.

"Good girl."

The Akira let out a shaky breath and attempted to stand, feeling the emotion of fear hammering against her barriers, but unable to pass. "What's wrong with him?" Her voice was raspy, but Noruiel didn't care and she offered a brief apologetic smile to the two elves who still occupied the room as she passed them. She now recognized them for who they were and while she felt slightly nervous about them being here, she didn't object their presence. She was grateful, however, when Ecetion went over to Helchion and Angion, explaining the situation and after a few minutes, the Lord and his son left. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and eased herself down on the bed beside Renegade, feeling his damp forehead with the back of her hand and then moving her palm down to his cheek. He leaned into her touch, seeking the coolness her skin offered as his was burning and Noruiel looked back at Mountain.

"Have the healers seen to him?"

Nehtion spoke then, his tone oddly respectful and quiet. "I have training as a healer and I have looked at him, but one more skilled has been sent for, Akira Noruiel."

The half-elf nodded, her eyes flickering to the Second in acknowledgement before she looked back at the Jagasei, the one who would KNOW what was wrong with the gold-haired elf who wasn't just an elf. "Mountain?"

"If he'd stayed in bed-"

"He was OUT of bed!?" Noruiel hissed the words with disbelief and all three standing males nodded in assent for what they'd seen. Not one of them spoke of what had transpired in the great hall, though, unsure if the Akira might not just storm out of the room and extract revenge. Her mood was unpredictable right now. Better to keep her focused solely on Renegade.

Mountain proceeded to do just that, starting where he'd been cut off. "If Renegade had stayed in bed when he woke, eaten something and gone back to sleep, repeating this cycle for a few days, he would have avoided this fever." The large man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Unfortunately, Ren has never been the best of patients in any circumstance."

Noruiel closed her eyes, resisting the urge to curse as she took a deep breath and spoke again, opening her eyes as she trailed her fingers against the elf's face. "Why is the fever here at all? He wasn't wounded. There is no risk of infection."

"It's not a natural fever, but a power-induced one. He used nearly everything to heal those people, Moon, even starting on his life-energy. He has no reserves to draw on and when he woke, he pushed himself when he should not have. This has triggered a negative response with his power."

"Is there any way to help him?" Ecetion asked the question, worry playing across his face. He wasn't sure why, exactly, but he felt drawn to the Fëanorian. Nehtion did as well, as the two had discussed it at length, but neither of them was quite sure as to why. They'd sparred with the elf, yes and they'd watched him do something that was beyond any power they possessed, but that didn't explain the reason for their instinctive desire to make sure the Fëanorian was doing well. It didn't explain why they both felt the need to befriend him. Frankly, neither of them much cared for the _why_, though, but rather what they could DO.

Mountain shook his head, appearing tired and worried for his charge, but not in such a way as to suggest that he thought Renegade was in a great deal of danger. It was reassuring to Noruiel as she pulled her legs up on the bed and settled more comfortably beside Renegade, shushing him quietly when he'd whimper or start to thrash. She barely paid any mind to when the healer arrived and looked the gold-haired elf over. She let Mountain talk to the man, knowing that if the Jagasei said there was nothing to be done, then the healer's words were not going to be any different.

She accepted cool cloths from Nehtion when he handed them to her, pressing them to Renegade's face, but for the most part, Noruiel just stayed beside the elf. She made sure he could feel her skin against his, that he heard her voice, her words in Rhûnic, his native tongue. She wasn't even really sure what she murmured to him, but it calmed the fear that bombarded her mind marginally and she only wished she could make his panic recede completely. She couldn't control his emotions, though, no matter how hard she tried. The Akira especially wished she could, however, when after nearly two hours of the fever raging, Renegade started to thrash and struggle.

Ecetion, Nehtion and Mountain, having taken up residence in the seats in the room, came to help restrain the delirious Fëanorian. Noruiel stayed on the bed, refusing to move away as she held Renegade's head, trying to damper the fear that had taken a dangerous spike inside the elf. She thought it might be for the restraining hands on him, but Noruiel would soon find out that this idea was the farthest from the truth...even as it wasn't...

* * *

_Pain...pain he could handle. It was expected. He wouldn't be in bed if there was no pain. Only this time there wasn't and that's what had puzzled him in the beginning when his mind had gone dark and then red with heat. No, there was no pain this time, but the burning was familiar. Fever. He knew fever intimately. The weakness was both familiar and foreign, though. He'd known weakness to go hand in hand with the pain, but there was no pain...just the weakness, the fatigue that pulled him deeper and deeper into the red haze of heat, into the inferno he could not put out._

_It consumed him in such a familiar way, looking for fuel to feed it and finding little. Renegade wanted to laugh at the fire. Of course there was nothing for it to take! The power had already eaten it all. He had nothing left for the fever. And therein lied the reason for his unease and then fear when he realized what the fever would take instead. It was such a sharp spike of fear, too, a wave that wouldn't end as it built up in him and then expanded, like it was searching for someone to receive it. Someone did._

_She did._

_Knowing she was here, though, didn't quell the fear like he'd thought it would. No, it increased it as the fever inside increased, burning, demanding as the dark shadow deep down stirred within him in interest. He had reason to fear as he started to sense the pulsing life in the room. Five heartbeats, five energy signatures, five lives that his power could suck dry. It didn't matter that Renegade didn't WANT to take any of the lives in the room._

_Instinct drove his power and his power knew he was slowly dying, his body being devoured by the heat, unable to fight it. It was the light-power, the healing power that had gotten him into this situation, so it was the dark-power, the death power's turn to act, to make it right and stabilize its host. And its host could only fight it for so long._

_Knowing this, fear was Renegade's companion and as he felt his power growing, as it broke past his efforts to restrain it, the elf started to physically struggle as much as he could, wishing desperately that the heat would abate if only for a moment, that he could open his eyes, SPEAK and tell those with him to leave, to get away. He could do nothing though, not even struggle as distant pressure held him still and his power surged. His terror surged with it, but it was too late as Renegade started to feel strength flow into his limbs, into his mind and spirit. It soothed the heat in his body, but his entire being cried out in horror for what he knew he was doing._

_What he was doing and couldn't stop._

* * *

Noruiel wasn't sure when she knew what was going on. Perhaps it was when Nehtion suddenly gasped, looking pale or when Ecetion's legs buckled and he barely halted his complete fall to the floor. It could have been when Sentinel whined and the sound was faint or when she started to feel her eyes close. It could have been any of those things, though she couldn't remember which it was, but no matter how she noticed it, Noruiel became away that energy, LIFE, was being drained from her body and the same was happening to those around her.

Suddenly Renegade's fear made sense to her and Noruiel felt her own sweep through her body even as she struggled to stay awake. No! No, he couldn't do this! The Akira wanted to plead with the male to stop, but she couldn't speak, could barely think and he had not woken. She couldn't stop this. She couldn't even stop her eyes from shutting...

Noruiel thought she blacked out then, but she realized soon upon blinking several times that it could not have been for long as she was now in an armchair - Nehtion and Ecetion in the same positions across the room from her - and Mountain was the only one near Renegade now. The Jagasei had his hand over the elf's forehead and golden light was glowing around his palm, being absorbed by the Fëanorian greedily. The large man looked slightly pale, but unconcerned with the fact that his charge was literally trying to suck the life out of him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The Akira felt a flash of alarm seeing it, but then the emotion faded reluctantly as her exhausted body and mind pulled her into darkness and sleep whether she liked it or not.

Mountain looked over, as if sensing that she was gone from the land of the awake, and he shook his head, looking back at Renegade. "You will have some explaining to do when you wake, Elfling." he chided gently, moving his hand away from the elf as the gold glow faded. The Jagasei looked at his palm then, sighing at the burned skin and raising a brow at the now sleeping face of his charge. "You are more trouble than you are worth, you know that, right?"

Eyelids flickered for a moment and Renegade slowly opened brown eyes, blinking at the light and then focusing on Mountain's face. A slight smile, mischievous danced across his face and his voice was cheeky if raspy. "I told you long ago to just leave, 'Tain. You're the stubborn one."

Mountain scowled, but both males knew it wasn't meant in the slightest. "Brat of an elfling." The Jagasei glanced at the elf's gold hair, but at a warning look from Renegade, he didn't try to mess it up. That would just be unfair in their game of years now considering Renegade couldn't even try to move away. No, winning like that wouldn't be worth it.

"Did I hurt them?" The sudden question, worried and guilty, drew Mountain out of his thoughts and he shook his head. "No. They'll be tired for a time and all four are sleeping in here so we might attempt to avoid the rumors that would spread from this, but no, they are not hurt."

Piercing light brown eyes met dark ones. "Are you?"

Mountain smiled. "You can't kill me, Elfling. You know that."

"That doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Renegade insisted with bite in his voice and the Jagasei only pulled the blankets up over his charge, smiling and refusing to answer the question. "Go to sleep. And this time STAY in bed."

Renegade glared at the dodging of his question, but knew better after years of failure that he wouldn't get Mountain to say anything and the elf let himself relax, looking around the room and taking note of the Commander and Second asleep in two armchairs - he found it odd that they were here but was too tired to question it - Sen curled in the corner by the door and Noruiel on the opposite side of the bed, in a lone armchair against the wall. He studied her carefully, longingly and Mountain smiled to himself before moving and carefully scooping the Akira up. He said nothing to Renegade's grateful look, only putting the female beside the elf and then taking the armchair himself without a word.

Renegade turned to his side slowly, tired but not nearly as weak as he'd been earlier, and laid his forehead against Noruiel's, his hand coming up to entwine with hers. The Akira smiled slightly in her sleep at his touch and the elf smiled back, letting his eyes close and the darkness claim him.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

She woke feeling safe and Noruiel didn't even have to open her eyes to know she was near Renegade. A smile curled her lips as she let her eyes open and slowly focus on his face in front of hers in the dim light. It was evening now, he slept peacefully and the Akira found her instant worry subsiding gratefully as she took in his coloring and the normal heat come from his body, the ease of his breathing and the lack of fear hammering against her barriers. Yes, everything was all right again...even if she did feel more tired than usual.

That thought had Noruiel searching out the other inhabitants of the room - though, she highly doubted Renegade would still be in this room if he'd killed someone so he'd obviously not done that - and her attention landed on only two individuals; Sen and Mountain. Ecetion and Nehtion had obviously left some time ago, though, they appeared to have done so peacefully and Noruiel was grateful for that. She assessed Sen for a moment, noting that he was twitching in his sleep like he always did and then she finally rested her eyes exclusively on Mountain who was also asleep. The chair he sat in looked much too small for his large frame, but the Jagasei didn't seem to care. It made her smile to see and the steady rise and fall of his chest was even more reassuring.

With that done, and knowing everything appeared to be all right, Noruiel turned her eyes back to the elf before her. Her hand was loosely clasped with his and she gently pulled it away, trailing her fingertips up his arm instead and then to his forehead, brushing the gold hair back and letting her fingers trace his face absentmindedly. It was only when a smile started to curve Renegade's lips upward that Noruiel suspected he might not be asleep and she smiled, stopping the motion of her fingers as she moved closer and her nose touched his and their lips brushed.

"Done pretending you are asleep?" she teased softly, her hand coming back to his, linking their fingers. A feeling of safety, security swept over her immediately and a pleasant heat trailed up her spine as the elf only raised a brow, keeping his eyes closed and his voice low, his mouth tickling hers with each word.

"I'm not sure. What will I wake to? Staying asleep might be nice."

Noruiel's body shook with a silent giggle and she smiled widely before kissing the elf gently and then pulling away, sitting up on her elbow and cradling her head, watching him. Her voice was admittedly saucy as well as playfully teasing. "How about that? Worth waking up for, Vahrin?"

Dark brown eyes flickered open, emotion burning in their depths and Renegade only smiled, causing a million butterflies to take flight in Noruiel's stomach and she wanted to both glare at the elf for that and smile...so she did both and then promptly shook her head, giving up in a fit of giggles that took her head back to the pillow. She looked out at the elf from behind her hair and he merely watched her, a smile still dancing about his mouth.

"How do you feel?" It was a whisper from the Akira and Renegade reached out to move her hair away from her face tenderly as he answered. "Better. I could eat for days and still be hungry, but better."

Noruiel nodded, understanding and she shifted her body slightly closer to his, their knees touching as she squeezed his hand gently. Her eyes studied his, looking for something she couldn't even really give a name to. All she knew was that he was very quiet, very subdued in a way she was not sure she liked or should be concerned about. They were still learning about each other, their moods and how they reacted to certain situations. Noruiel would have liked to say she knew Renegade through and through, but she knew she didn't.

"You scared me. What were you doing? Why didn't you stay in bed?"

The Fëanorian sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly before opening them again and offering her a slight smile, a reassuring one that didn't really reach his eyes. No, his eyes were pained, uncertain. "I wanted to check on the humans I helped. I didn't realize it would have this kind of effect." He brushed the moon-scar on Noruiel's face, watching her closely. "I was scared, but I feared for you more. Did it hurt? My power, did it hurt you?"

Noruiel saw the guilt that lurked in the light brown eyes before her and she took Renegade's hand, kissing his fingertips gently. "No, it didn't hurt. I just felt...tired. That is all." she tried to assure him, but the elf shook his head and sat up, pulling his knees up slightly under the blankets and resting his arms on them, looking at his hands, one which he'd pulled away from Noruiel.

"I could have killed you." It was barely a whisper and the Akira frowned, sitting up after him and resting her chest against his back, her arms coming around to link before his neck, her mouth near his ear as her chin rested on his shoulder. Oh no, he wasn't going to pull away from her. Not now. "Stop. You didn't kill me or anyone else and I know damn well that you did your best not to use your power at all. Stop beating yourself up for something you didn't even do, Renegade."

She felt the elf's sigh through his back, the protest inside him and she thumped his chest before he could even talk, surprising him as he turned his head to look at her as much as he was able with their faces so close together and at such a weird angle. Noruiel glared, her facial expression fierce. "I said stop. Not another word about it, elf. Understood?" Her voice and expression must have been incredibly determined and no-nonsense - or that was what Noruiel would tell herself - as Renegade looked at her for a long moment and then merely nodded, letting the tension drain from his body as Noruiel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Better." she praised softly before letting him go and sitting back. The elf turned his body to look at her, an expression of befuddlement on his face. Noruiel was glad to see it...to see any emotion from him, really. She'd spent so long with ice, no emotion, no expression but anger or disgust from the elf. It was nice that he was so open with her now. When he spoke, though, she was unsure if she'd been too happy too soon.

"You can calm me so easily. Are you sure you can not manipulate my emotions?"

Noruiel's smile faded slowly at the question, unease creeping in to replace the peace she'd felt as she shook her head vehemently. "No, I can't, Renegade. Not in the way you mean. I tried."

A gold brow rose. "You tried?" His voice wasn't necessarily sharp, but it wasn't light either and Noruiel pulled her knees up and close to her in an instinctive protective gesture as she swallowed and wondered how to answer that question, wishing she'd not spoken the words at all. Renegade's hatred for Empaths ran deep and while she knew he didn't hate her anymore, that it was almost certain he loved her...she still felt nervous around him about the topic of her gift. The Fëanorian was watching her closely, though, and even as she opened her mouth to speak, he stopped her, fingers gentle against her skin.

"Are you scared of me, Aróva?"

Noruiel pressed her lips together and looked away, suddenly ashamed of the emotion she did indeed feel and she tried to figure out again what she needed to say. This time Renegade let her. The explanation came haltingly. "I..I am not scared of...you. It's just...the way you might..react that makes me...nervous." She didn't like admitting the fear, but the elf had taught her to be honest with him. It worked better than lies and half-truths. And it worked now as Noruiel suddenly found herself being enveloped in strong arms, held securely and with such care that there was no room for fear inside her anymore. When Renegade spoke into her hair, his breath warm upon her scalp, it banished the unease, too.

"I will never hurt you again, Noruiel. You will never feel my anger over your power again. Not for anything."

The Akira looked up then, her blue eyes finding his dark brown. "Promise?" She felt like a child asking the question, but Renegade only smiled and nodded. "I promise. Now tell me when you tried to manipulate my emotions."

Noruiel sighed and rested her head back against his chest, listening to the steady beat there. He truly wasn't angered. It was reassuring...and utterly odd how she'd been scolding him not minutes before and was now seeking comfort...was this what love did to a person's head?

"Earlier, when you had the fever. Your were so scared and I could feel it. Mountain told me that I had to block you, that I wasn't meant to feel your emotions for long and that they could hurt me. I was only trying to calm you, but I couldn't. Your emotions, they just slipped through my mind like water. I couldn't grasp them and I could feel nothing but the fear you let me experience. Nothing else." Noruiel felt like she was starting to ramble and went quiet, listening to the steady thumping of the heart under her ear as Renegade remained quiet for a long minute. The Akira glanced up at his face to see that it was thoughtful and so she continued to remain quiet, too, waiting.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Aróva." the elf finally reassured and Noruiel looked up at him again, prompting him to look down at her, his gold hair tickling her face as it fell forward around his shoulders. "Why can't I control your emotions? Why can't I feel them most of the time?" It was something that had plagued her since day one, the way her power told her he wasn't even there and now she felt like she might actually get an answer. It was more than she would have dared hope for a month ago.

Renegade appeared reluctant to answer, though, and since it was the first time he'd hesitated to speak since she'd nearly died, Noruiel knew whatever it was that he had not told her was important. Important enough that the half-elf sat up fully, turning slightly to face the gold-haired elf, her expression serious and searching, earnest. "Maethorion?"

A deep breath answered her at first and then more slowly words as the Fëanorian looked up to meet her gaze. "I am elven, you know that, but...I am something else, too."

"I know." Noruiel smiled slightly at Renegade's puzzled look. "Rajeshri told me your race was called 'Miitemii', but she wouldn't explain what that was. I only know your grandmother and father were of this race."

Renegade tilted his head, eyebrow arching. "Anything else I should be made aware that you know?"

"No."

The Fëanorian shook his head, humored and Noruiel frowned, touching his hand. "Renegade, tell me?" It was a genuine question and if he'd told her no, she would have let him, let it go. Her eyes said as much and it looked as if the elf truly debated taking advantage of that but in the end, studying the Akira before him and remembering her reaction to the last secret he'd revealed to her, he found himself answering. He told her what he'd told no one else, knowledge Mountain had shared with him only about a month ago, knowledge he'd only just come to accept and understand as truth. It was knowledge he'd not wanted to know for a great deal of time. Mountain had only told him, forcefully, to convince him fully to come with Noruiel to Avarikal. It was knowledge very few knew and could never know.

"Miitemii means 'Time-blood'. A Miitemii is a time-traveler, Noruiel."

Noruiel stared at him, not sure she'd heard correctly and her mouth opened before she could help it, denial on her lips. She didn't voice it, though, as clues started to come back to her, echoes of voices. _'My people are known as the Jagasei among our own kind... We have been created, designed to be protectors and companions, friends to a certain race and specific halfbreeds of that certain race as well... Jagasei were created in the exact number that would be needed throughout all of time... You only live in one dimension, one plane of existence, but that is not the only way this world works.' _Mountains' words, so cryptic before and now they started to unfurl and make sense...

_'And then an elf, and yet not an elf, entered into his life for a time and his heart found love for her. She said she was named Katerina... Elven it is not, nor was she entirely an elf...even as she was. It is a strange race the lover of Maglor belonged to...I will tell you that Magloron Ilfirino, the son of Maglor and Ilfirinë, was of the same race as his mother...Magloron was raised by his father, for his mother left shortly after he was weaned, never to come back...The son of Maglor left his father when he came of age, suffering the same fate of his mother, the same curse and yet blessing of her race...Magloron disappeared, just as his mother before him had done.' _Rajeshri's voice, wisdom in her words sounded through Noruiel's mind after Mountain's booming one and the Akira searched the light brown eyes that looked at her, waiting for a reaction, trusting that she wouldn't reject what she'd been told. Renegade was trusting her with a secret bigger than even his Fëanorian bloodline and she could very well reject it.

The half-elf didn't feel like rejecting what she'd been told, though, not anymore. It had been a passing emotion and now it was gone and it was staying that way. Noruiel finally nodded slowly, her voice much calmer than she felt, nervous energy bubbling under her skin, a million questions simmering behind her eyes. "So that is what your grandmother, Katerina, was?"

Renegade seemed to stay very still for a moment, watching her, and then he relaxed, sensing that his gamble had been a good one. He should have known better than to doubt it would be. Noruiel was...incredible in her ability to accept what should be impossible or far-fetched. And this was going to sound very bizarre. "Yes, that is what she was and my father, Magloron, after her."

"So you are only a quarter Miitemii?"

"No, that's not how it works." The Fëanorian ran his hand back through his hair, trying to remember exactly how Mountain had explained it to him. "See, a Miitemii's blood doesn't dilute, even after several generations. The talent to travel, however, can skip generations. That makes those with Miitemii blood, but without the ability to travel, Aka-Miitemii, 'Half Time-blood'."

Noruiel frowned, her eyes narrowed as they flickered, her mind working to decipher that into a simpler explanation. "You are saying that if a Miitemii has a child with a normal person and that child can travel through time, they are considered full-blooded Miitemii and if the child can't travel, only half Miitemii?"

"Yes." Renegade breathed, relieved that she'd gotten it - he barely understood it at this point - and then he bit his lip, thoughtful before speaking again. "But if the half Miitemii has a child of their own and that child can travel, that makes the child a full-blooded Miitemii. However, if that same half Miitemii had a direct heir that couldn't travel but instead, down the line, had a many-times great-grandchild that could travel, it doesn't matter how diluted the blood should be, that grandchild will be considered a full-blooded Miitemii and anyone in-between those two traveling generations would be considered half Miitemii."

"So...your father was a Miitemii despite the fact that he was technically only half time-traveler...and you are a Aka-Miitemii because you can't travel...but if you had a child who could travel, they would be considered Miitemii and their children after them Miitemii or Aka-Miitemii because the power in the blood doesn't dilute?"

The Fëanorian nodded and smiled wryly down at his hands. "It's confusing, I know. In simpler terms, the power to travel can appear anywhere in the bloodline without warning and Aka-Miitemii are not exempt from that power's affects even if they don't travel."

Noruiel tilted her head and her fingers slipped under Renegade's chin, bringing his eyes back up to meet her own as she slid her fingers against his cheek. The acceptance and curiosity in her gaze caused the elf to release a shuddering breath, a shiver running through his tense body as his muscles slowly uncoiled under the Akira's studying look. She spoke softly, her hand now wrapped in the elf's hair at the nape of his neck as she leaned forward and pulled his forehead to hers. "Relax, Vahrin. Nothing has changed." she assured and Renegade snorted softly, but didn't contradict her, only letting her speak again as the silence between them grew peaceful instead of tense.

"Is that where your power comes from? Why I can't feel your emotions?"

"Mountain says that all Aka-Miitemii have gifts of a sort, to make up for the fact that they can't travel. Mine are...well, you've seen them. The powers of different Miitemii differ, but there is one common side-affect of the bloodline, whether the Miitemii is full-blooded or not."

"And what's that?"

Renegade breathed in carefully and Noruiel felt the pulse against her fingertips increase. She watched Renegade's eyes start to lighten into a blue shade with clear anger he almost didn't seem aware of. "When a Miitemii or Aka-Miitemii is young, they are extremely susceptible to mind-control of every kind, whether it be thoughts or emotions. It is only when we reach maturity or our powers are awakened, whichever comes first, that we are completely immune to such things." The Fëanorian was trembling now and Noruiel's thumb caressed his skin gently, soothingly, though she knew she could do very little to lessen the pain.

She understood exactly what Renegade was saying. She knew enough of the puzzle pieces to put the story together, grim and unhappy as the tale was. Pennion, his brother, would have been Aka-Miitemii - or perhaps even fully Miitemii - and therefore just as susceptible to control as Renegade was...and both children had been controlled...and Pennion had been killed while Renegade could do nothing. Why else would the elf hate Empaths so much?

"Your power emerged...when Pennion was killed...didn't it?"

Renegade's jaw was locked and he nodded, taking a shuddering breath. "I killed them. All of them."

"I don't condemn you for that." Noruiel whispered back and she kept her gaze steady when the elf's met hers again. Her voice was even more so, sure and true. "They made you watch as your brother was killed, didn't they?"

"Yes."

Noruiel closed her eyes, wishing she could erase the pain she saw in Renegade's gaze, the rawness, and she took a deep breath, suddenly understanding completely why the Empaths had wanted Renegade, why she'd had orders to bring him in should she find him, why all Empaths had that order. "They WANTED to trigger your power, to use you." She opened her eyes, a hard expression in her gaze, a hard smirk on her lips. "They just didn't count on how strong your power would be."

Renegade only nodded and Noruiel brought her forehead back to his, breathing in his scent of earth and tree, a hint of a metallic, blood-like smell still present...and still comforting. "Did your mother know what your father was?"

"Which part? The Fëanorian blood or the Miitemii blood?"

"Both."

The Fëanorian took a deep breath, a steadying one and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think she knew about him being the son of Maglor. Sometimes, though, when I look back, I think she might have known about the Miitemii blood, but...she never said anything. Even if she did know, she didn't know what to expect with me and my brother, and my father wasn't there to tell her."

Noruiel knew this could have been an opening for further discussion on Renegade's family, on the things that were still blank in her mind - namely what had happened between him and his mother, what kind of life he'd lived before meeting her, how old he'd been when he'd come to be on his own, details as to what had happened to his brother - but she also knew this was not the right time, not the right setting and Renegade was not in the right mindset to speak of such things. No, she'd stay on topic.

"Your father, when he left, it was because he'd traveled, right?"

The elf glared at the blankets like they were the source of all his frustration, all his anger and hurt concerning his father and his shoulders shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I assume so. He's never come back and I don't know where he might be. I stopped waiting for him to come back when I was young. My mother didn't, though, and she never seemed angry at him. It is for that reason that I think she probably knew what he was."

But she hadn't known what her sons were...and it had been devastating. The unspoken words were heavy between them and Noruiel closed her eyes tightly for a long moment, unsure if she was grateful that she couldn't feel the elf's emotions or not. She wished she could take the hurt away, knew how to mend the rifts and gaps in the Fëanorian's life, but she knew she couldn't. She could accept him, though, and she could assure him of her loyalty, her love and that it had not changed. At this point, Noruiel didn't think there was any surprise, any secret or action that could change what she felt for Renegade.

"I don't condemn you for what you did, Vahrin." she whispered it again with conviction, knowing he needed to hear it, making sure he knew it. She was glad she had spoken, too, when the elf looked up at her, relief in his eyes...and then they both promptly jumped as a voice echoed hers.

"Nor do I, Elfling. I don't think anyone would if they had any sort of understanding."

Both the elf and the half-elf turned swiftly, bodies tense to see that Mountain was awake, his deep voice reverberating around the room. The Jagasei smiled at them reassuringly and both the male and female on the bed relaxed, glaring at the fright they'd been given, but hardly serious in their hostility. In fact, the shock seemed to have jolted Renegade back into a better frame of mind and Noruiel was glad for it. She didn't like seeing him upset, sad...and she still had a question to ask, something she needed answered as she looked between the two males.

"I now understand why I can't feel your emotions, Renegade, why you appear invisible to my power. What I don't understand is why that is suddenly changing. Why can I feel you at times and then not at all once more?"

Renegade's brows furrowed and he didn't respond, appearing not to know the answer himself as he looked toward Mountain and Noruiel followed his gaze. The Jagasei cracked his back, sitting up and groaning a little as he stretched. He settled back into his seat with a sigh and regarded the two that watched him with a fond smile before beginning to explain about what Noruiel wanted to know. "Miitemii can transmit emotions in times of high stress or if they are consciously thinking about and willing their minds to do so."

The Akira nodded slowly as Renegade looked down at her, curious as to whether she'd experienced that. "That makes sense. The only things I have ever felt from you were remorse, anger and fear. Emotions induced by stress and turmoil."

"Which is why it is important for you to block his emotions as much as you can when that happens. Because he is an Aka-Miitemii and they are immune to emotional reading and control once mature, his emotions, when projected, are concentrated and powerful. They could seriously harm you if you were exposed to them for too long."

Noruiel snorted softly, a smile finding its way to her face. "That might be why I fainted the first time I felt something from you." she teased, glancing back at the elf who still had his arms around her waist. Renegade grimaced, an expression so completely normal and open that the Akira almost felt surprised to see it. And then she felt warm and happy, honored even that he trusted her enough to let it show.

"I _am_ sorry for that."

The apology was quiet and Noruiel shook her head, smiling and looking up at the male. "I am not, so no moping."

"I do not mope!" The denial was instant, almost child-like in its indignation and Mountain started to laugh, the sound waking Sen who took in the situation and lolled his tongue, sensing the happiness in the room. The gold-haired elf glared at his guardian, but when Noruiel started to giggle, the smile wouldn't stay off his face. It exploded without restraint when Sen suddenly leaped on to the bed, barely fitting and causing both the elf and the Akira to yell at the Sertek in protest. He steadfastly ignored them, grinning in an animal-like way and more than pleased to be part of the group and fun.

Laughter soon followed protests and when Noruiel's eyes met Renegade's from underneath Sen's stomach, both of them attempting to push the panting Sertek away, the Akira knew that everything was going to be all right. With their friends near them and their care for each other...everything was going to be fine.

She refused to believe otherwise.

* * *

**Review please? I know not much happened, but this chapter IS necessary... Review anyway? Please?  
**


	52. Agar ar Gurth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. Yay?

A/N ~ Sorry it took so long! Here is the chapter. Hope you like it...

**Avarikal  
**

_Ligbato_ = Safe Rock

_Matarik Mundak_ = Gray Mountains

_Sinagalca_ = Ray of Light

_Aralenin_ = Sunstar

_Halatir_ = Kingfisher

_Sariya_ = Fresh Dawn

_Macéva Lupa_ = Greater New Land

_Aróva_ = Cinnamon

_Hiro_ = Lord/Sir

_Hira_ = Lady/Ma'am

_Unang_ = First (lowest ranking Empath)

_Pangala_ = Second (second-to-lowest ranking Empath)

_Ikatla_ = Third (second-to-highest ranking Empath)

_Ekaapa_ = Fourth (highest ranking Empath)

_Pama-Lond_ = Guidance Haven

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

**Elven**

_Nossë Hríveno_ = Winter-Family

_Nossë Coireno_ = Stirring-Family

_Nossë Laireno_ = Summer-Family

_Nossë Tuileno_ = Spring-Family

_Nossë Yávieno_ = Autumn-Family

_Guruthos_ = Death (in this case I have made it the name of a Maia-spirit in service to Melkor/Morgoth)

_Amlug-nerthril_ = Dragon-rider (feminized)

******Rhûnic**

_Roniysr_ = Heart of the People

_Rovina_ = Great Teeth, an Eastern name for a dragon

_Okahk_ = My Brother - this titles refers to someone who is not of blood-relation, but it closer than a blood-brother

**Dracon**

_Kaleilorin_ = Dragon Haven

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

_Time-skip of nine days for **Maethorion** and **Noruiel**, the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal..._

* * *

**_Agar ar Gurth ~ Blood and Death_**

Maethorion honestly wasn't sure what he thought of Ligbato. It was an old mountain fortress in the Matarik Bundak, abandoned for centuries, but still standing and imposing, hidden in the gray crags from unfriendly eyes. It's towering walls were crumbled in many areas, but for being neglected for so long, it had held up quite well and in the event of an attack, would provide those inside with a great deal of protection even now. The fortress itself was in even worse shape than the walls, its ramparts unable to be accessed and its towers fallen, but the great hall provided adequate shelter and some rooms were still inhabitable on the first level. It was the perfect place for a gathering, for a secret meeting between the Hiro and Hira, and despite the distance needed to travel for some of the rulers of the Cities - it had taken four days of travel for Hiro Helchion and his soldiers, but for some the journey took almost two weeks or more - they'd willingly met here for the security the mountains offered them and their followers.

It was perfect, but something about the old fortress struck the elf as too lonely and cold despite the many people gathered within Ligbato's walls. Yes, it served a practical function and he could see the benefits, but personally...he would have rather been back in Sinagalca, surrounded by the forest. He'd only been there nine days and four of those days he'd been unconscious, but the city and the forest, even the people, had started to grow on him in a way he'd not expected. Maybe it was Noruiel's influence, seeing her finally more relaxed in a healthy environment that softened his own outlook. Or maybe it was the odd way he'd been accepted by Ecetion and Nehtion and therefore, the majority of their soldiers.

A day of imposed rest, food and another brief surge from his power in which he killed a total of five innocent chickens had seen Maethorion back on his feet and back to himself - even if he was a bit thinner and paler than he'd been before. His reemergence back into the active life of the fortress had been nothing like he'd been dreading. From the reaction he'd gotten in the Great Hall, he was expecting outright rejection, insults, threats...pretty much anything negative, but what he'd gotten had been nothing like that. Not even close.

Almost the minute he'd shown his face he'd been met with Ecetion and the copper-haired commander had assured him, plainly, that Maethorion's bloodline meant nothing to him. As far as Ecetion was concerned, it was the past and present of the person in front of him that mattered, not their ancestor's actions. Nehtion, later, had said virtually the exact same thing and from that moment, Maethorion had seen very little opposition or malice from the other warriors in the fortress. Sure, they didn't trust him and only a few seemed to show interest in actually getting to know him, but the Fëanorian found that suited him just fine. As long as he wasn't being threatened by those who chose to not like him then he could ignore them - it helped that they'd left Hríveno Fortress and the only people around him now were soldiers and not common folk. Sure, soldiers gossiped, too, but they had their own codes of honor that kept their reactions to each other more controlled and respectful. There was understanding between soldiers even if two men didn't like each other. There were no boundaries or guidelines with common people.

No, the elf would rather deal with soldiers who were content with watching him, but also ignoring him if they didn't want to get to know him. In fact, it was the people who WANTED to get to know him that made Maethorion uneasy - well everyone but Tavarion, Titheniel and Ilsion who seemed to think that they were puppies and he their master. They'd followed him everywhere! Tavarion's devotion hadn't surprised him. He had saved the boy's life, but Ilsion and Titheniel? Noruiel's siblings? Their interest had thrown him for a loop, but Noruiel had just laughed and completely encouraged them to keep up with their new task. And Maethorion...he wanted to accept that they were genuine, both the adults and the children, wanted to be able to relax, but...time, experience, life had taught him that trusting others wasn't a wise idea and when too much went 'right' something was bound to go wrong to make up for it. Nothing stayed good for long and the bad that hit afterwards was always ten times worse when he started to settle into the calm state that had been granted to him for a short time. Maethorion was, therefore, wary of anything 'good' and for damn good reason!

He had Noruiel. She was the only 'good' he needed and he wasn't going to let her go. He didn't need anything else. He didn't need friends or acceptance. He didn't need anyone - not counting Eru - but her to want him, to like him, to love him. In fact, he'd prefer that nothing else change because if too much changed for the better, he could be sure that something horrible would happen to balance it out. If Noruiel was the only thing in his life that he treasured then maybe - MAYBE - he could keep her...maybe it wouldn't be _too much_ 'good'.

The elf had explained this to Mountain once. The Jagasei had given him a look and called him paranoid...and Maethorion knew the large man was right. It just didn't feel that way most of the time. Yes, he could handle the crap that was throne his way. He even sought it sometimes, but just because it didn't faze him and he dealt with it without blinking didn't mean he LIKED it or WANTED it. Anyone who assumed that about the elf obviously knew nothing about him.

Still, it often appeared that way, though. It often seemed like he enjoyed the danger and death, the unhappiness...which is why the Fëanorian was finding it hard to figure out WHY Ecetion and Nehtion would accept him so easily. He didn't understand why they would trust him to help train their men, something they'd offered almost immediately. He didn't understand why Istion had told him that he trusted the elf with Noruiel's safety before they'd left for this place. The older elf hadn't gone with them, staying with the triplets, but he'd made it clear that while he wasn't sure of Maethorion's relationship with his daughter, he DID trust he Fëanorian to look after her. It made little sense to him and the elf didn't like things that didn't make sense. Anyone could ask Noruiel that to know it was the truth.

Maethorion sighed carefully, quietly and ignored the urge to brush his hair away from his face from years of long practice. He was amidst the rubble of the south wall, at a point between the encampments of the Hríveno Army and the Coireno Army. From what the elf had gleaned, being here for two days, was that the Nossë Coireno had traveled the farthest of the six 'Families' and had been in this place for nearly a week waiting for the others to arrive. They were sea-folk from the City of Aralenin to the farthest point in the north of Avarikal, used to living on the plains near the ocean and therefore, they were nervous in the mountains, jumpy at every shadow and yet dangerous in their reflexes.

That would be Maethorion's point in not moving at the moment as there were two sentries almost directly below his position and well, he'd hate to have a spear in his chest right now. He'd come up here for quiet, time to think away from the eyes that followed him everywhere. Having gold hair in a sea of dark-haired people was attention-drawing if nothing else and rumors of another nature had spread quickly, too. Nearly everyone here had to know he was a Fëanorian and perhaps even what he'd done for the sibling trio in Sinagalca. Needless to say, the high perch in the rubble had sounded like a perfect place of escape and he'd disappeared. The shift in guards had changed below him about an hour ago, but that hadn't worried Maethorion. It still didn't worry him as now all he had to do was wait for the shift to change again and then sneak away. They'd never even know he was here. Easy.

"ELFLING!"

Or not. The thunderous voice made Maethorion cringe and the guards below him jump at least five feet in the air as Mountain approached their position. The large man paid the two rigid and now hyper-alert sentries no attention, his gaze turned upward behind them at the crumbling wall and Mountain crossed his arms, shouting again with no effort whatsoever, his lung capacity not even strained. Sen, at his side, panted in amusement, sitting at his side. "Elfling! I know you're up there!"

Maethorion groaned, letting his head thump back against the stone behind him as he watched the crowd gathering below thanks to his guardian's antics. He'd have to have a...discussion with Mountain about this... Couldn't the man at LEAST have called him by his NAME? Elfling...he swore that name was going to go on his gravestone if Mountain had anything to say about it.

"Maethorion, don't make me come up there." The threat wasn't yelled this time and the elf felt a grin tug at his mouth. Sounded like Mountain actually meant it. The lack of yelling was a plain enough sign for the Fëanorian and he sighed, but finally moved, seeming to pull himself out of the wall and thin air as he appeared from the shadows and into the light. The gold-haired elf leaned against the stone at his side and crossed his arms, raising a brow as he looked down at his friend with a blank face, ignoring the blinking stares of the people around Mountain - they didn't get too close, though, as Sen's presence made them wary.

"You didn't have to yell."

Mountain grinned, fully able to see what others could not; that Maethorion was annoyed. "It wasn't like you were making yourself known."

Maethorion gave the Jagasei a pointed look, his eyes darkening to a comfortable brown as their familiar form of conversation and teasing washed over him, placating his annoyance and stirring up his curiosity instead. It wasn't every day that Mountain shouted for him. Something was going on. "YOU knew where I was. The fact that no one else did was the reason for hiding."

The large man chuckled, conceding the point and unfolded his arms, turning to walk away calmly with Sentinel at his left side. "Well, enough hiding. You're needed. I think Varnion might actually end up locking Moon up this time without some intervention." The Jagasei continued to walk away and he didn't need to look back to know that Maethorion's eyes would have lightened into a blue shade and his body would have sprung into instant motion, taking him down the rubble with death-defying speed and agility that the elf would execute with no hesitation or serious thought to how it would look to others.

When the Fëanorian appeared at Mountain's right side a moment later, the large man only glanced down at his charge for a brief moment and the two continued toward the abandoned fortress like they were completely alone, paying no mind to the people around them. They'd always done this, though, no matter where they were and neither found it strange or even forced. It just was.

"What's going on?" The demand was harsh, but it wasn't aimed at Mountain and the Jagasei would know that. It was only instant worry that made the elf bristle. The last Maethorion had known Noruiel was in a meeting with the Hiro and Hira of Avarikal. As the only high-ranking Akira with them, her presence had been needed. The half-elf had accepted and assured the Fëanorian he wouldn't be needed, and trusting her he hadn't worried about her absence today or how long she'd be gone. He hadn't wanted to make things more difficult for her by being at the meeting anyway. She was going to have a hard time convincing these people to trust her anyway seeing as she was an Empath. That was why Sentinel hadn't gone either, but had stayed with Mountain. The presence of a Sertek might be disastrous at this point. Still, Maethorion hadn't known her family would be there or else he might have gone, and he hadn't expected that there would be any kind of problem...

"That might be better for Moon to explain. It's her idea that's stirred up the controversy in there." Mountain's deep voice wasn't evasive, but it was firm in its answer and Maethorion's eyes narrowed in displeasure at the lack of information and the beginning of protective anger on Noruiel's behalf. The elf stopped abruptly, though, right before they were to enter the inner courtyard that would take them to the great hall where everyone was gathered. "How do YOU know what's happening?" Mountain hadn't been invited to the meeting...

Mountain only smiled in that familiar way between them and Maethorion didn't even attempt to ask again, knowing he'd get nothing out of his guardian just by that look alone. The elf merely glared at the large man before leaving Mountain and Sen - who whined and looked after him anxiously - standing in the entrance to the courtyard, somehow knowing the Jagasei wasn't going to accompany him into the great hall, and going inside was the only way he was going to get the information he wanted. Sometimes there was just an unspoken communication between them that the two males didn't discuss in detail, not needing to. Now was one of those times and Maethorion approached the broken, unhinged and rotting doors that led to the great hall alone, hearing the voices coming from the inside already.

They didn't sound happy and in his head, Maethorion cursed his guardian a hundred times over for not just telling him what was going on. No, no, Mountain would look at this as a good opportunity for the elf to 'grow' and learn. Dealing with multiple people without causing some kind of..._upset_ was not Maethorion's strongest point. If the Fëanorian had anything to say it about it, it never would be.

The elf took a deep breath, let his face fade of any distinguishable expression and entered the room.

* * *

This had been going well. _Had been_ were the operative words.

She'd been quiet, listened to battle plans and the rulers talk about the number of men in their army, specialties, supplies, ideas... She'd been faithfully attentive and silent until called upon to disclose what she knew of the Empaths and then she'd delivered her words with crisp distinction and a coolness that would do snow justice. She'd shown them the way in, explained about the lake and the tunnels...and then she'd presented her plan. It had been met with well enough...until Varnion had spoken.

Noruiel wanted to slap her brother...she really, really did. Her palms itched in a way they'd only ever done when she was around Maethorion and furious. She kept them at her sides, relaxed though they wanted to fist and she worked to keep her anger in check, her voice even when she spoke once more. Showing how angry she was wouldn't do any good, in fact, it would only hinder her point and that was the last thing she needed.

The worst part about this argument, though? She didn't even WANT to go through with what she was arguing for. But someone had to fight for this, someone had to see the logic in it and act on it...it was just unfortunate that this person was her. She wished Sen was here, that his large, reassuring presence was beside her. Or better yet, that Maethorion were at her side, glaring anyone and everyone into submission...

"Varnion, there isn't anyone else." This had to have been at least the fifth time she'd said this and her brother was no closer to hearing her words this time than he had been before. The only reason he was letting her speak her mind without interruption was because she was standing before a half-circle of four males and two females, the Hiro and Hira of Avarikal who were standing or sitting, leaning against rubble as it suited them. Their names were Helchion, Cílion, Culuiniel, Ivrion, Ñarmion and Súliel. Four of them ruled forest-cities and the other two a seaside-city and an island respectively. They were the united voice of Avarikal. The land and people had no king or queen to rule them. They had the Hiro and Hira. Sinagalca was called the 'Ruling City of Avarikal' in name only simply for the fact that it served as the general meeting place for the six rulers. Now they were all gathered in one place again, but for very different reasons than their usual meetings.

Each Hiro and Hira had at least one, and at the most five, people situated behind and around them. These mostly-silent figures were commanders, trusted advisers, a consort or spouse, a son and for their presence to be included in this meeting, they had to be very close to the Hiro and Hira, trusted without question.

Noruiel, Angion, Ecetion, Nehtion and Varnion were part of Hiro Helchion's entourage. Noruiel for her unique status as an Akira, Angion for his status as the Hiro's son, Ecetion and Nehtion for their skill and status as the Commander of the Hríveno Army and Second-in-Command, and Varnion was apparently here for his strategic mind, something Noruiel was assured was needed. The Akira couldn't help but think her brother was here to babysit her, though.

"There are other Akira, Nori! The idea you suggest is a good one, but tell it to the others of your kind before deciding which one of you it should be!"

Noruiel's fists finally curled and she bit her tongue, feeling blood flow into her mouth as her flinty brown eyes stared into her brother's gray ones. Her kind. Her kind?! The Akira closed her eyes and breathed in carefully, keeping a tight hold on her power as she opened her eyes again and saw the beginning of flaring tempers in those around her, manipulated by her own emotions. She withdrew her influence from them and the anger in their faces faded to be replaced by momentary confusion and then calm once more.

The half-elf worked on speaking logically and calmly again. "I am the only Ikatla Akira here, Varnion. I understand you know little about the Akira, but we DO have ranks and those ranks are determined by the strength of our power. Only an Ekaapa is above me in power, in rank and that would be to our advantage. Sending in a Unang or Pangala would result in nothing fruitful. Someone of higher rank is needed and I'm here. I am willing to do what is needed."

Varnion, standing near Angion who was to the left of his father, shook his curly-haired head, still appearing stubborn as he made to speak again. He was silence by Hiro Ivrion's raised hand, though, as no one but a Hiro or Hira dared to interrupt one another during a meeting. The black-haired, silver-eyed man appeared to only be in his mid-thirties, but he commanded respect from those around him and in maturity he wasn't the youngest person present among the Hiro and Hira. He'd been ruling the island - which doubled as a City - of Macéva Lupa for eight years now and was of the Nossë Laireno, a predominately mortal bloodline. It was a mortal strain that looked to be well on its way to continuing as Ivrion's wife, present in this meeting, was mortal as well and their two young daughters - training to be warriors like their mother and father if the rumors were true - were human as well. Being mortal and young in years didn't play any role in whether Hiro Ivrion was listened to, though, not here.

"Are you willing to be branded as a traitor for this, Akira Noruiel? You will likely be known as such to the Akira forever after this."

Noruiel wanted nothing more in that moment than to take back her offer, to retract everything she'd said and flee the room. She didn't, though. With the same intensity that she wanted to leave, she NEEDED to stay and the half-elf took a deep mental breath, squared her shoulders and never flinched away from the eyes that watched her as she answered, simply repeating what she'd said before. "I am willing to do what is needed."

This time it was a different Hiro, Ñarmion, who made to speak. The black-haired, blue-eyed elf was very harsh in his features and his disposition was fierce, not easily moved or swayed. Rumor was that he held a grudge rather well, but his people were prosperous under his rule. He governed the City of Sariya and was of the Nossë Tuileno. Not even the other Hiro and Hira interrupted him if they could help it. Today, though, someone did, cutting the Hiro off completely with a strong voice, a calm voice that gave nothing away.

"And what is needed of you, Aróva?"

Every head but Noruiel's snapped toward the door, weapons being half-drawn before it registered in the minds of those present who they looked at. Not all of them had met him personally, but they knew of him...and it wasn't reassuring in the least. They kept their hands at the ready on their weapons, but the figure who leaned against a pillar, half in the room, didn't make any move, continuing to look at Noruiel. The Akira had yet to turn. She knew that voice without having to see him, knew the expression on his face without having to turn.

But turn she did, slowly until their eyes met, worried and guilty brown against calm, impassive blue. They held each other's gazes for a long moment and Noruiel expected to hear some kind of protest from the people in the room, a demand as to who Maethorion was, an angry outburst about him interrupting a meeting, but there was nothing. Just silence as those present watched with interest they couldn't curb. This was an unexpected turn of events and they were curious as to how it would play out and how it might affect the meeting.

Noruiel knew, as the quiet stretched on, that she was going to have to answer. No one was going to do it for her and if she was honest with herself, she didn't want anyone doing that. No, Maethorion had asked HER and he'd wanted an answer from HER. And she owed him that much. She should have told him about this before telling anyone else and she knew that, too. Yes, she owed him an explanation from her own mouth, not someone else's. It was hard, though, to make her mouth move, to form the words as she was caught under his unwavering stare.

"Someone needs to infiltrate the Akira...an Akira needs to do this. We need someone on the inside to pass along messages and help when the attack happens or we will never penetrate Pama-Lond without great loss on our part."

The gold-haired elf's expression never changed, nothing in his posture changed, his eye-coloring remained the same as did his voice and Noruiel was honestly unsure if that was a good thing or not. "Why does the spy need to be you?"

The half-elf raised her chin, something both defiant and yet unsure fluttering through her eyes. Her voice was steady, though. "An Unang or Pangala would not be useful as a spy within the Akira's home because they wouldn't have the privileges a higher ranking Ikatla would. I am the only one who meets the criteria needed to be useful."

Now the Fëanorian did show some emotion, his blue eyes narrowing as he slowly pushed away from the stone, every movement fluid, his body like that of a dancer as he started to walk toward the Akira with purposeful steps, not rushing. "You aren't trusted by the Akira anymore, Aróva. How do you plan to trick them into letting you back into their graces?"

The question stirred the interest of the Hiro and Hira as they looked from Maethorion to Noruiel and back again. That was a detail that hadn't been discussed yet and it was one that had to be addressed. They were willing to let this unorthodox questioning continue if it was would give them the answers they needed anyway. The only thing they were unsure about was whether or not they were comfortable with the Fëanorian knowing their plans...

Noruiel felt her heart pound and wasn't sure if it was because of the question she'd been asked, stirring up the fear that she'd rather not show or if it was because Maethorion was drawing closer to her and she couldn't look away from him, didn't know what he planned to do. The Akira swallowed hard, taking a calming breath before she answered, unable to stop her power from reaching out to the gold-haired elf, trying to gauge his emotions and failing completely as there was nothing for it to grasp on to.

"I can't make them trust me. They've never trusted me, but they've..." Noruiel faltered, her voice cracking in a way she absolutely didn't want and her eyes flickered, wanting to pull away from the Fëanorian's, but unable to do so. His dark blue - dark blue, that was a good sign! - eyes were like magnets, drawing her in, compelling her to tell him the truth, to trust him and Noruiel spoke again after a moment's hesitation. "They've trained me for years to come back to them, like a messenger bird. They've instilled in me that I am worthless without them and that I am not welcome outside of Pama-Lond." A slight smile, a defiant one, pulled at the Akira's lips and she tilted her head a little in a slight shrugging gesture. "_They_ don't know that their training never took root."

Maethorion was only a few feet away now, both of them before the half-circle of Hiro and Hira and the elf stilled, commanding attention, drawing every eye just by virtue of being in the room. It was an allure every Fëanorian in history seemed to have possessed and it had certainly passed down to Maethorion along with the dangerous, boiling anger that rested just below the skin, an anger that had graced many of the son's of Fëanor. Maethorion - and indeed many of the people in this room - were lucky that his Fëanorian blood came through Maglor, a less volatile son of Fëanor and that the gold-haired elf had been given years and many opportunities to harness his rage, to learn how to channel it into a cold fire instead of a hot one.

That anger was felt now, like a tangible thing, in the room at the Akira's words, but it didn't erupt as Maethorion kept his eyes on Noruiel's. "You still haven't told me how you are going to make them accept you back." he pointed out calmly, but his words were soft, verging on the hissing tone that the Akira knew well and didn't want to hear again. She did look away from him this time and down, unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone else, but unable to meet his above all others. He was angry FOR her, concerned, she could hear it in his voice. She could see the emotion behind his eyes, beyond the blank mask he set up for everyone else. He was trying to trust her, despite the fact that she'd not talked with him about this.

She'd had eight days to talk with him about this and she'd not had the courage to do it, to even commit herself to it until now and still he was not telling her outright that she couldn't go, he wasn't yelling at her like Varnion, wasn't doubting her...but he wasn't happy either, he wasn't fine with this and Noruiel couldn't blame him. Especially not when she knew what she had to tell him now. And she did have to. She wouldn't lie to him, not again, not anymore. She'd been done with that nearly two weeks ago.

"I'm not...they aren't going to accept me back. They are going to...punish me, humiliate me and then use me like a slave for a few weeks until I've...learned my place again. It...it is during that time that I will be able to be the most useful to us. An Unang Akira wouldn't work because they never stay for more than a week. Their training is that brief and a Pangala's training is very intense and supervised because they are useful as spies outside Pama-Lond. They don't stay more than three months and are constantly with another Akira. I am established with the Akira, they don't have to train me. They'll just punish me and then I will be free to move around."

Noruiel trembled with the fear, the memories her words invoked and she knew Maethorion saw it as silence, complete, settled over the room. Even so, she didn't hear the elf move, but she felt his presence, the warmth his body generated against her chilled skin as he came close. She jolted, feeling a shock run through her body as his fingers slipped under her chin and her eyes were brought up to his ice-blue ones. She knew she should have been backing away at the sight of that color, a shade of blue that only ever meant death and an anger so intense it was like fire. A chilling, freezing fire that consumed whoever it was directed at. Yes, Noruiel knew it would be wise to distance herself from Maethorion right now, but logic, wise or not, really didn't have a great deal of room in her mind right now. She was caught in his gaze, hook, line and sinker and she felt no fear of that.

"What will they do?" The question was hissed in that voice Noruiel had been hoping to avoid and it carried with it a chill that pervaded the room quickly, something everyone noticed as the shadows around them seemed to darken, drawn to the gold-haired elf in the middle of the room. Noruiel didn't notice any of it, though. She was warm, completely and utterly safe as the elf's fingers kept contact with her chin, a furnace against her skin. In the back of her mind it amazed her that Maethorion's anger burned his skin, was like a fire inside him, but it came out as ice, a freezing, deadly cold to those around him. She was just close enough to feel the heat, close enough to him to avoid the chill, close enough to be protected.

She was close enough that she had no hope of looking away from him now and yet, she felt no fear of the ice-blue of his eyes, of the anger in his voice. She felt no fear telling him the truth. The Akira was trying to remember why she'd been so worried about doing so in the first place. Maethorion wouldn't hurt her, not anymore, and she knew that.

"The Ekaapa Akira will use their power on me. It's emotion manipulation, a forceful violation of the mind. You've seen them use it on me once, in Rhûn." Noruiel was close enough that she didn't miss the flicker of remembrance in Maethorion's eyes and then the new surge of rage that swept through him, a wave of heat that passed her and then turned to ice as it spread out further, drawing a shiver down the spine of anyone it touched. The elf seemed to struggle for a moment to control his own reaction and his voice was less calm, rasped when he replied.

"What else?"

Noruiel stared at him for a moment before answering and when she did, her voice was soft. "Nothing. They'll do it publicly, in front of all the other Akira to make an example of me. They might hit me, leave bruises, but they won't cut me or mark me." She wasn't going to tell him why, either. He was furious enough without knowing that the only reason she wasn't subject to cuts of any kind was because if she scarred she couldn't be used as a wife for a Noble in the future. The moon-mark on her face didn't count. Nathiel had been severely punished for her actions for scarring her, but it hadn't comforted Noruiel.

As if her thoughts had drawn it, Maethorion's hand moved to palm her face and his thumb brushed over the silvery scar with a gentleness that was completely at odds with the rage still pouring off him in waves. When he spoke once more, though, his voice was back under his control, calm and this time determined and purposeful. His ice-blue eyes flickered away from her scar and back toward her eyes, looking down into them directly. "I promised you that they'd never have you again. I intend to keep that promise."

There was no room in his voice was argument, but Noruiel had never let that stop her before and she frowned, stepping away from the elf, pushing his hand away as her own anger, hot and sudden rose up within her breast like a storm. NOW she remembered why she hadn't told him about her potential plans. "You can't tell me not to do this. It's MY decision and you said you'd never let them have me again, I understand that, but this isn't them 'having me'. I'm going to trick them! I'm going to FINALLY do some good with my power!" Noruiel didn't care that her voice was raised now or that her eyes were a dark brown, her face flushed. She didn't care that she was in front of six Hiro and Hira and their entourages. She didn't care about any of it! He might not have been yelling at her, but Maethorion was trying to control what she did in his own way! And she was furious about it!

Her fury, however, didn't seem to faze the elf at all - it never did - and there was something about the way his eyes had darkened a little to a more steady blue, about the way the heat wasn't coming off him so strongly anymore, about the way the shadows had retreated again and especially about the way he was starting to smirk just slightly at her that warned Noruiel she was about to be confused. Yes, she was prepared to be completely confused as the elf raised a brow up into his hairline and his voice came to her calmly, almost amused, but with that underlining anger that told her he wasn't really fine with any of this.

"Did I say you couldn't go through with your plan, Noruiel?"

All right, so maybe she wasn't completely prepared to be confused because that sentence caused the half-elf to falter in her anger and she frowned, tilting her head slightly, looking at the elf sidelong through her brown hair. "What ARE you saying?" She wasn't going to dignify his question with a response when they both knew he hadn't said anything like that...and she'd jumped to conclusions...

Maethorion's expression immediately turned serious again and he took the step forward that separated them, bringing them close again. And if Noruiel had thought his voice brooked no argument before, she was startled by how granite in its resolve it was now, how fierce. She was reminded in that moment just why he'd been labeled a Vahrin by Yileke. "I am saying that I won't stop you from doing what you feel you need to, but if you think I am going to leave you to do it alone and wait here for you, you're out of your mind."

Noruiel's eyes went wide as she stared up at him and suddenly the Akira understood why she'd been so afraid to tell him what she was planning, suddenly she understood her own actions when she'd not before. It hadn't been for HER sake that she'd said nothing to him, but for HIS sake that she'd not spoken. Like he protected her, she'd wanted to protect him. Looking at Maethorion now, at the resolve in his face, replacing anger, she knew she'd failed in her mission. It didn't mean she wasn't going to fight him on this, though.

"You can't come. Males aren't allowed into Pama-Lond!" she hissed up at him and Maethorion only smiled slightly, his eyes narrowing just a little. "They would allow me and you know it."

"Why would they allow you in, Fëanorian?" The question startled Noruiel, well, the voice did, but Maethorion only looked over, turning his body slightly in a way that showed he was open to questions and answering them. His eyes landed on the speaker of the question. It was Hira Súliel, the youngest ruler there in maturity at one hundred and two years. She was a half-elf and had only been ruling her City of Halatir for three years. She was of the Nossë Yávieno, the same bloodline that Noruiel descended from, and the only reason Maethorion knew any of this was because he'd had a long discussion with Istion about the Hiro and Hira before leaving Sinagalca.

The Fëanorian regarded the Hira for a long moment before answering, his eyes flickering to the others that watched and waited for his response. He wasn't just talking to one ruler but to six and while the idea didn't bother him, he knew that at least _some_ etiquette was required. He resisted the urge to sigh. "They want me. If I were to come to them, they'd welcome me."

"They want you?!" The Hiro he'd interrupted earlier, Ñarmion, nearly thundered in his words and the elf glared outright at Maethorion. Obviously that rumor about grudging-holding was true... "Are YOU the reason behind all this!? Is it because of YOU that our children have gone missing, that our homes are plagued with vile creatures?!"

"No. I'm not the reason for this. A power-hungry Maia on the other side of the red mountains is responsible for this. Your own corrupt Akira are responsible for this." Maethorion's voice was steady, but sharp. He would take responsibility for the things he'd done, the things that had hurt others and the things that had been wrong, whether Guruthos was manipulating his actions or not. But he would _not_ take blame for something he had no control over. "This is not the first time I've had contact with Empaths. They've been appearing in my life ever since I was young. They've wanted me, my power, for years and if I go to them now, they WILL take me into their home."

"They will imprison you." Noruiel snapped, both frustrated that the Hiro and Hira were showing interest in this and desperate to change the elf's mind. He only looked at her, though, and his voice was soft. "Do you really believe that?"

The Akira looked at him, searching his face, before she looked away again, growling under her breath in pure frustration. Damn him! No, she couldn't honestly say that she thought anyone could take him prisoner, not when he could kill anyone around him with almost a thought, not when the Akira relied on their powers so heavily and not strength of arms...and their power would go right through the elf as if he wasn't even there. No, they couldn't keep him prisoner...but they could still hurt him.

"They will use me against you." She hadn't wanted to make this more personal than it already was in front of everyone, but if it meant he'd stay here, safe, she would do it and without shame. Her dark blue eyes moved to meet his own of the same shade, her own serious and truthful. She knew how these people worked. "Just like they used my family against me, they will use me against you."

"Not if you're the one controlling me."

Noruiel's brows scrunched up and she frowned, her hands gesturing in helpless confusion, palms toward the ceiling. "What? NO ONE can control you! My power doesn't even know you exist unless you allow it!" The Akira didn't really realize it, but her outburst had instantly caught the attention of the Hiro and Hira as they studied Maethorion closely, storing that bit of information in their minds for a later date. The Fëanorian was well aware of their interest, though, but he ignored it for now. They'd learn soon enough that they couldn't tame him anymore than one could tame the wind. If he was going to do something, it was going to be because he WANTED to do it. Like now.

"Exactly." He said the words softly, a smile flitting about his lips and as Noruiel gave him a completely confused and yet frustrated look, he explained his reasoning as if they were simply discussing the weather. "No one can control me, which will make it rather easy to pretend that you are the only one who can. If they try to make you hand over your 'authority' over me to them, they'll learn rather quickly that I don't take orders very well if they don't come from you."

"And if I am the one giving orders...and I don't make you attack them...then it will reaffirm in their minds that I have come back to serve them like they've trained me to do." Noruiel finished his train of thought for him, thoughtful and the Fëanorian's dark blue eyes glimmered with a feral light, a satisfaction that made Noruiel's heart speed up as she looked at him, as her mind churned through his plan, looking for a flaw. She found several, but somehow, looking at the elf, she found it nearly impossible to voice them. He was just so damn confident!

"You'll have to take orders from me, act like you can barely think for yourself."

Gold brows rose. "Are you suggesting I can't fake that?"

Noruiel smiled despite herself, shaking her head and biting the tip of her tongue with her side molars for a moment as she studied him. "I think that it will be difficult for you, yes. And what if they give me an order to make you do something you don't want to? Then what?"

Finally, FINALLY, a flutter of unease crossed through Maethorion's eyes and Noruiel was almost relieved to see it, to know that he was seriously thinking about this, that he was worried too and not as confident as he was portraying himself to be. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who was scared. The elf answered calmly, though, and she hadn't expected anything less of him. He wouldn't show anything but surety to the people around him. When they were alone, though...then she would see the truth, the complete truth...

"We will handle that as best we can, Aróva. This is the only way I can think of doing this, though. I won't let them hurt you. If you go, so do whether you like that or not. I promised." And in Maethorion's mind, a promise was law, unbreakable and Noruiel could see that, could hear it in every word. So she stopped fighting him and merely nodded, looking away from him and toward the Hiro and Hira that watched them. She straightened her shoulders and spoke as steadily as she could. "My Hiro and Hira, an idea has been presented to you and though it has been presented in a...strange way, I hope you will give it consideration."

The rulers were silent for several minutes and finally it was Helchion who answered while those around him nodded their agreement. "We will have to think about this carefully. We will have a decision for you by tomorrow, though, as time is of the essence. Thank you for your words. You are both free to depart now."

Noruiel and Maethorion looked at each other briefly before they both bowed slightly to the six rulers and then made their way to the exit. They left the great hall silently, unsure what to say until they were alone, but they weren't given the chance to talk just yet as footsteps were barely heard behind them and Maethorion was the first to turn, already knowing who it was he would face.

Varnion had been silent through the whole scene in the room because he'd had to, but now, with just the three of them present he would not keep quiet. His tongue was like the lashing of a whip in its fury and accusation. His gray eyes blazed with anger and Noruiel would have been worried if her brother had been facing anyone but Maethorion. As it was, she just felt like sighing, tired and suddenly in desperate need to just be alone with the Fëanorian, to speak her heart with him. It wasn't to be yet, though, as her brother seemed to have made it his mission to complicate their lives to the best of his ability. This time, she understand where his anger and worry came from, but...damn, it was HER decision! He was her BROTHER, not her FATHER or her keeper! She was old enough to make her own decisions! She just wished she could convince Varnion of this as his words flew at the gold-haired elf with a vengeance.

"This is YOUR fault! She wouldn't be doing something like this, something this dangerous, if not for YOUR influence! You didn't even TRY to stop her!"

"Your sister's decisions are her own to make, Varnion. I won't control her." Maethorion shot back and the curly-haired half-elf shook his head, teeth gritted. "You say you LOVE her and you'd let her do this!? She's going to get herself killed!"

"I am not! This isn't a death-sentence, Varnion! They aren't going to kill me!" To say Noruiel was pissed would be an understatement. How DARE he! She'd been waiting, WAITING to hear those words from Maethorion, from him and ONLY him and her brother-! She would strangle him with her bare hands as soon as they were alone. She would. She'd had enough of this.

Her brother rounded on her, unaware of just how much trouble he was in with his sibling. "You don't know that! What if they find about what you're doing?! What then, Nori!?"

"If that happens then Maethorion will keep me safe." She said the words without hesitation, not even yelling anymore, somehow calm as she felt said elf's hand on the small of her back, comforting, supportive. She suddenly realized that she didn't need to prove anything to her brother, she didn't need to convince him of what she knew to be true. She KNEW that the Fëanorian would keep her safe. He'd sworn he would, was willing to go with her to a place he had to dread - maybe even fear - just to make sure he kept that promise...and he would. She knew he would. If that wasn't enough for Varnion it didn't matter. It wasn't his decision.

"Safe?! He can't even convince you stay here! But I guess that's the Fëanorian legacy isn't it? To fail in protecting those they claim to care about!"

"Enough, Varnion!"

The Akira's harsh voice cut her brother off and he stared at her, angry still, his eyes flickering from Noruiel's to Maethorion's. He was quiet for a minute, a long seething minute, before he finally spoke again, addressing the elf with venom and warning. "If you let anything happen to her-"

"I won't."

The reply was simple, snapped, and the two males glared at each other for a tense moment before Varnion left, a storm cloud following in his wake. Noruiel relaxed then as he disappeared from sight, sighing softly and then looked up at Maethorion, her expression weary. "Can we talk?"

Maethorion sighed just as she had, tiredness in the sound and leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. "I think that would be a good idea." he conceded quietly and the two of them leaned into each other as they made their way out of the courtyard, meeting up with Mountain and Sentinel who wordless started to walk with them back toward their assigned tent in the Nossë Hríveno encampment.

Tomorrow was going to come too soon for all of them.

* * *

_Rhûn, the Vintael Plains **(Kahilnar**, **Alagos**, **Sharpmist** and **Gweltari's** time-line), about an hour and a half after Alagos' departure from Al-Salyha (chapter 50: Hathol)..._

* * *

He should have been more concerned with his own battle than someone else's. Kahilnar knew that, but for the life of him, he couldn't help but worry for Sharpmist, couldn't help thinking about her life far more than he did his own. She'd been SCARED. His dragoness..._scared_. It was difficult to even think about even if he could accept it. It worried him greatly, though, to know she was less-than herself. Her voice had been weary, detached and the pain that still ached through his body as if from a great distance away told him that Sharpmist was not as fine as she'd try to make him believe. She couldn't fly, he knew that for sure and even that was enough to make him feel sick with anger. It was something he knew she would have been furious with him for doing - being so distracted - but what she didn't know at the moment - she would find out, he had no doubt about that - wouldn't hurt her.

It might, however, hurt him to keep thinking like this...

Kahilnar gritted his teeth, hissing between them in pain as a tendril of black energy wrapped around his arm, scorching, sizzling against his skin before a stream of light from his own body fought it back and water from his gift coated his skin, soothing the pain. The fight between he and Kilicar was dragging on and both brothers were growing tired, impatient if for different reasons. Kilicar desired nothing more than Kahilnar's death. The Roniysr could see it in his half-sibling's eyes every time those dark orbs met his light-filled ones. There was such malice there, darkness that went way beyond hate, and into insanity and true evil. Kahilnar knew in those moments that there was no hope for his brother, not even the slightest chance to get through to him, to help him.

Perhaps there never had been.

The more this cemented in Kahilnar's mind, the more impatient he became to just end this. To end his brother's cruelty and severe Kilicar's connection to dark his army. The Easterling knew that if Kilicar were to die, it would save more than just his own life, but thousands of others as well. It would save Sharpmist's life. No, it was not just for his own sake that Kahilnar wanted this battle to end, but for others as well.

Neither Prince could gain the advantage, though. Their blades clashed against each others repeatedly, never allowing a killing blow though the blood now dripped off of them both, burn marks on their clothes and skin. The earth around them was devastated, chewed up and burned, broken and charred. Their power had darkened the sky above them, crackling with both dark and white lightning, dancing together in a battle just as deadly as the one the two brothers fought on the ground. Sweat soaked them both, their bodies streaked with dirt that mixed with the red blood that flowed from dozens of nicks and cuts.

Kahilnar was the only one who struggled to breathe, though. He felt like his lungs were failing to expand, wet and heavy within his chest and he found himself trying not to wheeze. It scared him deep down because he KNEW there was no reason for HIS body to feel this way. His power was with water. He couldn't even drown as his foray into Alagos mind months ago had taught him. Which only left one conclusion; these were Sharpmist's symptoms. This meant two things to the Prince; the first was that he could partially control his own reactions and he tried to, pushing the feelings that were not his own away, and the second was that he needed to get to the dragoness quickly. He didn't have time for this fight anymore.

The two swords scraped against each other again in a standstill, a battle of strength and Kilicar smirked as Kahilnar took an unwilling step back before bracing himself again, trying to breathe deeply and unsure he was succeeding as the urge to cough came over him again and he suppressed it.

"You're not going to win, Kahilnar."

The Roniysr gritted his teeth, growling under his breath as he was forced further toward the ground, his body battling Sharpmist's symptoms and his own weariness. The light flickered over his arms, flaring and fading erratically as Kilicar grinned, continuing to speak, his voice low and taunting, trying to find a purchase in Kahilnar's mind as his dark eyes held the older Prince's light-filled ones. Kahilnar may have had power as the Roniysr and a water-gift from his dragon-blood, but Kilicar had power too that extend beyond what had been given to him by the Dark Arts. He'd nearly broken Alagos with that power when they'd met. And now he would try to break his brother, kill the light in this eyes...a light that was growing duller, fighting to stay alive.

"You've always been a disappointment. Weak in father's eyes and too brutal in your mother's. You've never been what anyone wanted, Kahinar. Your Rebels settled for you because there was no one else and you can't even live up to their lowered expectations. You aren't worthy of your dragon and she'll die because she followed you." Kilicar chuckled darkly. "I might make her a pet first, though."

"No." Kahilnar shook his head, wishing he could shake the words away and the way they wormed into his mind and deeper still, trying to get to his heart. The light inside him fought the darkness they brought, but the Easterling's body was starting to shake and the light in his gaze had started to fade away while the darkness in Kilicar's continued to grow. The Dark Prince pressed the Roniysr closer and closer to the ground and Kahilnar was nearly bending over backward as he attempted to stay on his feet and keep the blade from his throat. The sky rumbled around them ominously, darkening further, meeting a separate storm coming from the direction of Al-Salyha and Kilicar's smile grew, his voice rising in confidence as he glanced up at it.

"Your shape-shifter is about to die. You couldn't save him either, could you, Kahilnar?"

The sky crackled with a deafening sound of thunder and lightning struck the plains even as Kahilnar's body hit the ground and Kilicar's blade followed him, only kept at bay by his own sword that was steadily approaching his neck. The brothers struggled, one trying to push the blades down and the other trying to push them away as the sky grew darker and darker above them and a chilling, feminine voice chanted on the air, ebbing and flowing with the wind. Kilicar laughed. "You can't save anyone! You never could!"

The worlds pierced Kahilnar like knives even as the sharp pains in chest, in his lungs did and he fought to breathe, to think. There was a buzzing his head, a deep sucking despair that had been created by Kilicar's words, by the storm above them and Kahilnar felt that he didn't know where to find the light anymore. He searched for it, though, for help.

He couldn't do this on his own!

He didn't have to, though. He'd never had to, not since the beginning of the Great Song had this day been destined for him to fight alone and the truth of that broke upon the Easterling as soon as the sky started to change, grow darker and _different_ in a way he could not explain. Both he and Kilicar looked up, unable to help it - and little did they know that far away across the plains, the battle between their armies completely froze as well as everyone turned their eyes up - as a tear in the sky appeared to the south-east...over Al-Salyha.

It was blacker than even a sky without stars, a consuming mass that held no substance, no shadows or forms, just a great nothingness that instilled fear in anyone who beheld it. Even the Sertek knew what it was. Kilicar knew. The dragons and Vultsi, humans, Maia and Tsubasa...everyone knew what it was even if they had never seen it before. In their souls, they knew they beheld they Void and when the shrill scream, climbing into the sky, sounded all knew who it belonged to.

And then just as suddenly as it had begun, the chilling shriek cut off and the Void was gone, vanished as if it had never been there at all. A stunned silence seemed to fall and Kahilnar stared at the sky in the distance, now a beautiful blue and white, and felt a lightness fill his heart that made him want to laugh and cry all at once. The Maia...she was gone! But...was his heart-brother as well? The Easterling didn't know and he didn't have a great deal of time to think about it as Kilicar gave a scream of rage and pushed down with his sword, renewing his attempts to kill his sibling. This time, however, Kahilnar regarded him calmly, green eyes clear even as he kept the blade from advancing on his throat.

Kilicar power had lost it's hold over Kahilnar.

"You've already lost, Kilicar."

The Dark Prince sneered, pressing down harder on the blade, enjoying the way Kahilnar's arms shook trying to keep the sharp edge away from his skin. "She's dead, but it matters not! I'm still here and when I kill you, your pathetic Rebels will fall, too! Your shape-shifter already has, you fool! You didn't save him!"

Kahilnar's face flickered with guilt briefly, but deep in his heart, he knew that even if Alagos was dead that was not of his doing...and he knew that if the shape-shifter was dead, Kahilnar owed it to him to make that sacrifice worth it. If Alagos was dead, then it was Kahilnar's turn to do his part, to make sure his people would be safe, that Gweltari and the child were taken care of. He had to be alive to fulfill that promise. It was that thought that brought the flood of light back into the Easterling's mind and his eyes glowed once more, the green color disappearing under silver as a whispering Voice spoke to him, guiding. Kahilnar regarded his brother sadly then even as the Roniysr felt his body change subtly and strength flow back into him.

"I wish we could have been friends, Kilicar." he whispered quietly before his tail snapped up, wrapping around Kilicar's neck. The Dark Prince's eyes went wide in surprise and then panic as he released his sword and brought his hands up to claw at the scales around his neck, cutting off his air. Kahilnar used the distraction to grab his brother's dagger out of his belt and then plunge it into his chest, under his ribs and up into his heart. Kilicar gasped in completely shock and pain, his dark eyes going wide as he looked down, not understanding. His last sight was of the blade sticking out of his body as Kahilnar's tail slowly loosened around his neck. The Dark Prince collapsed then, dead and the black power came screaming out of his body. It came for Kahilnar, seeking revenge, but the light exploded from him, blocking and defeating the darkness easily before the glow faded, leaving the exhausted Prince to lie on his back and stare at the now blue sky as his tail moved Kilicar's body off him and to the side.

It was over. His brother was dead...by his hands...the fight was over.

It took a long few minutes, but the Prince finally sat up slowly and then stood, feeling almost detached from his own body and his eyes sought the battle a great distance away. His sight wavered for a moment before zooming in on the flying shapes above the army lines. What he saw surprised him greatly for the fell beasts, that had been so numerous before, blotting out the sky...were now gone. Nothing but small dots were left where the nasty creatures had been and those small dots were flying away swiftly.

The reminder of the sky battle that had been taking place reminded the Easterling of his fears, though, and like a stab he felt the pain in his chest again, all coming back in a strong tide. Kahilnar's sense of floating, not being completely one with his body disappeared in an instant as he jolted back to reality and then fell to his knees, coughing like he could clear the liquid that wasn't there out of his lungs. He felt like he was drowning, unable to breathe properly and the Prince felt a jolt of terror when blood came from his mouth in the next coughing fit.

He looked toward the battle again, his mind surging toward his dragoness', feeling her own respond sluggishly, hazy. **"Sharpmist! What's wrong!?"**

The battle dragoness' response was slow, scared, quiet. **"I...can't..breathe...it hurts..."** Even her mind-speech was labored and Kahilnar started to run, his body no longer tired but filled with adrenaline that made his heart pound near to breaking from his chest as wings grew on his back and he launched himself into the sky.  
**"I'm coming, Rovina! Don't you DARE give up on me! You understand?! Stay with me!"**

The only answer he received was a tired groan, a near whimper and Kahilnar growled back. **"Dammit, Sharpmist, talk to me! What's going on over there? Tell me what's happening with the armies!"**

Kahilnar felt Sharpmist's mind wake again, felt the effort she put into stirring herself and speaking, paying attention. He also felt the fatigue that tugged at her and more scarily, how much she wanted to give in to it, to let the shadows come over her mind and stop fighting. She took a labored breath, the wetness in her lungs audible when she exhaled in a wheeze. **"The...the fell beasts...they...flew away. Now birds...now...hawks and...falcons..."**

**"Good...good...what about they Sertek? Did they die or run away?"**

A low growl, garbled by blood sounded from Sharpmist's throat. **"No...they're still...still here...still...fighting."**

Kahilnar felt like cursing and did under his breath as he strained his wings further, gaining ground as the two armies became clearer and clearer. He had hoped that with their master and mistress gone that the Sertek would scatter or change back or die, but it would appear they were independent enough - like orcs - to survive on their own and were driven to fight by instinct and not command. This battle wasn't over yet.

**"I'm coming, Sharp."** It was the only thing Kahilnar could say, could say without falling apart, but the silent plea in his voice was there for both of them to feel, to hear without having to hear it at all.

_Please be alive when I get there..._

He couldn't lose her. Kahilnar knew he couldn't. He wouldn't want to live if he did.

* * *

_Minas Tirith, Gondor, same time-line as Kahilnar, Sharpmist, Alagos and Gweltari... **Everything here is spoken in the Common Tongue.**  
_

* * *

Arienel's eyes cleared slowly of their gray haze, back to the vibrant sky-blue they were meant to be and as soon as she was sure of where she was again, the elleth just sat where she was on the stone wall for a long minute, unafraid of the sheer drop behind her or of the wind the whipped her red hair about. All she could see was the vision playing before her mind again, the painfulness of it.

She'd come back to Gondor only a month ago, unable to stay in Rivendell for the urgency she felt to be here in Minas Tirith, near Aragorn. The visions had become more frequent, more vivid and each one had contained a message at the end, directions for how Gondor was to prepare to help Rhûn. She'd needed to be here to relay those messages. She'd left Rivendell in good hands, though, and the valley had been starting to take shape as the dwarves worked tirelessly to accomplish her vision. The dragons - after some initial dislike for the dwarves and vice-versa - had proven themselves very helpful and Arienel had faith that under Glorfindel, Elladan and Lothril's guidance, everything would be fine. Asabiarn and Haasin would certainly not let anything get out of control. Those two had turned into a formidable team and good leaders despite their age.

No, Arienel had nothing to worry about in Rivendell and now that she was here in Gondor, she could focus her energy on the construction of Kaleilorin. The dwarves had finished the gates of the city and they were more than glad for a new project. Freewalker - having left Rivendell with them - was more than glad to lend her knowledge of her kind and things she'd learned over the years - and from ancient scrolls and books - to the building efforts. Elrohir occupied his time with his sister and Aragorn, helping where he could, attending counsel meetings, helping with paperwork and keeping himself busy.

Morroch stayed by Arienel, though. He didn't like these visions and to be truthful, neither did Arienel. And this one had been the worst yet.

The elleth knew what she had to do thought, and she stood quickly, starting to walk toward the courtyard and Morroch, without a word for he already knew what she'd seen, followed her as his bonded swept past the white tree and toward the great doors of the palace. There was an aura of purpose, but sadness about both of them and Morroch was glad Freewalker had gone hunting and that Sumay was riding with Eowyn. To have to explain what they'd seen to them... It would have been hard. It was going to be hard enough doing this...

The black wolf looked up at the red-haired female as they neared the double doors to the throne room. His eyes held a sorrow in them that was hard to see, but Arienel knew her own looked the same way. What they'd seen...had shaken them both. The only good thing that had come out of it, though, was that they knew now what was going on in the East. And Morroch knew that his brother still lived.

**"What will you tell Aragorn?"**

Arienel paused before the doors and took a deep breath, the tears in her eyes blinked away carefully as she steadied herself, wishing she could have seen anything else in her vision, had not had to witness such a heartbreaking event...but she knew that she'd had to. To understand what she was supposed to do, she had to see things that were not pleasant sometimes. The elleth answered softly, the sadness in her voice undisguised from the shape-shifter.

**"I will tell him the truth he needs to know as a King, but only the whole truth that he should know as our friend once we are alone. The advisers do not need to know what I saw. They do not need personal details."**

Morroch snorted, his gold eyes fierce. **"When do they ever need to know such things? It would only give them more ammunition for causing trouble."** The canine's opinion of advisers was perfectly clear and Arienel smiled slightly, ruffling his ears gently even as she started for the doors again. **"Precisely why we are not going to tell them."**

No more was said on the matter as she pushed the doors open and slipped into the room. Aragorn looked up at the sound of the door, at the unexpected movement from the front of his hall as his ranger training taking effect for a moment until he realized who had entered the throne room and then he smiled slightly in welcome. The expression faded, however, as Arienel drew nearer, walking directly down the great hall when she'd usually come toward him on the outskirts, not wanting to draw attention.

Something was wrong. The King held up his hand for silence and was rewarded with it instantly as he directed his attention to Gondor's Guardian and her shape-shifter. "You are troubled, Amlug-nerthril?"

Arienel stopped at the stairs and bowed, dropping to one knee with her hand over her heart and then touching her forehead in an elven greeting, a formal greeting that made Aragorn instantly alert to the fact that what she had to say was not personal, but would affect Gondor as well. It was news that was being delivered to King Elessar, not Aragorn the Ranger.

"My King, I have had a vision of the battle in Rhûn."

Aragorn sat up straight - well, straighter - and glanced at Arwen who looked back at him with a worried expression. Elrohir, standing behind his sister's chair, frowned as he looked at his betrothed at the bottom of the stairs. This vision had shaken her and what was more, it had shaken Morroch as well if the wolf's silence was anything to go by as he sat next to his rider. Elrohir could tell about these things when it came to the two of them now, but the son of Elrond remained quiet, knowing this was not the time to ask.

The King turned his attention back to Arienel as did everyone else and he spoke carefully, maintaining the formality and royal protocol that the elleth had invoked with her tone and words, not understanding why she did it, but accepting it...for now and in public. "What have you seen?"

"The battle is drawing to an end, a few mere hours from being over. The Rebels have won and a King rises in Rhûn."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed slightly, but he kept his tone even, almost uninterested so as not to give away the fact that he was hopeful about the new ruler and who it might be. "Do you know the name of this new King, Princess Arienel?"

Sky-blue eyes met gray ones and Aragorn was unsure about the message that rested there. An assurance but also a deep sadness and warning. He would ask her about it later. Perhaps that was the true meaning of the message; that they should speak more of this topic in private.

"He is Prince Kahilnar of Al-Salyha. He now rules over all of Rhûn."

Arienel remained quiet as voices broke out among the counselors, suggestions and questions, arguments and then finally Aragorn raised his hand again for silence and his gaze found hers. "What would the Guardian of Gondor suggest be done at this time?" Her opinion was the only one he wanted to hear at the moment because they both knew what he was going to decide already. They hadn't been preparing for this for months only to back out at the last minute.

"Rhûn will be in need of help for rebuilding and trade. Their battle was great and their resources will be destroyed, depleted and hard to come by. I would council the King to look at this as a chance to extend a hand of peace to our Eastern neighbors." Arienel raised her eyes again then and they met Arwen's blue-gray and then Elrohir's brown before settling back on Aragorn's gray ones, steady.

"It is time for Gondor to make contact with Rhûn."

* * *

_Rhûn, the Vintael Plains, behind enemy lines **(Kahilnar**, **Alagos**, **Sharpmist** and **Gweltari's** time-line), about an hour later..._

* * *

Kahilnar didn't have a great deal to fear as he flew above the battle field. The only enemies in the sky were flying Sertek now and the dragons were making short work of them. The Easterling didn't even have to come into contact with any of them as he avoided the scattered air-battles altogether, heading across the river where a lone white shape had drawn his attention, both his eyes and the bond that connected him to the dragoness. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe and Sharpmist's mind was no longer responding to his own now, nearly an hour later from their last conversation. He'd been further away from the army than he'd thought and Kahilnar could feel fatigue pulling at his wings even as he drew closer to the battle dragoness.

She was surrounded by a black ocean of enemies and she was no longer fighting them, laying helplessly on the broken ground, bodies and blood around her. Three wolves that Kahilnar didn't recognize - a white female, a gray-white male and a black-green male - and one he did - Liekos the brown Apos of the Necib Pyak - were around the dragoness, guarding her, protecting her from the enemies still in the small thousands around them. They were performing feats of power that Kahilnar had never seen a Vultsi accomplish, but he didn't dwell on the how of such things, too worried about Sharpmist to care about much of anything. He was just grateful the wolves were keeping his bonded alive.

The Easterling landed with little grace, stumbling as he tripped over his own feet, already running for his dragoness. The black-green wolf ran for him with a snarl, blood dripping from his mouth and then seemed to realize who he was attacking and skidded to a stop, nearly sitting in his attempt to check his momentum. Kahilnar didn't even pay the wolf mind, running past the canine as his wings and tail shrank, disappearing and he finally reached Sharpmist, his body slowing and starting to shake as he approached her slowly, scared.

"Rovina?"

Red eyes fluttered open sluggishly and a wet breath was inhaled sharply as those eyes flickered around until they landed on the smaller figure before them. Kahilnar's breath constricted at the pain and weariness in those eyes, so unlike HIS Sharpmist and his hands shook as he let his sword drop and he placed them gently on the bloodied white scales, so afraid of hurting the dragoness as his eyes took in the wounds on her body. Deep bruises that turned her scales black and purple decorated her sides and what he could see of her chest looked to be completely discolored. Her wings were shredded and the Easterling knew the right wing was broken by the way it hung sickeningly. He felt horror well up in him and had to swallow back the bile, forcing his green eyes to go back to the red ones that were struggling to focus on his face.

It was so hard to breathe, every breath a struggle, his lungs refusing to expand properly and Kahilnar felt the blood that trickled from the corners of his mouth and ran down his chin, could taste the iron in the back of his throat and on his tongue. He could see blood dripping from Sharpmist's mouth, could hear the blood in her lungs with each strained inhale and each wet exhale. She drowning and he felt like he was, too. He'd poisoned her once and had almost died himself. Would that be the case now? Would they both drown in blood? Or was the Rishten different between them now?

"Sharpmist..."

Red eyes blinked, gaining some clarity slowly. "Mi..harq..." The white dragoness coughed, blood spraying from her mouth, splashing Kahilnar, but he didn't care, drawing closer once she'd stopped, hugging her muzzle, wishing her could cradle her as his heart beat frantically. A chilling fear was creeping over him and he could barely think, couldn't stop trembling as he caressed the scales under his palms.

**"Shh...just breathe...just...don't talk. I'll get you help. I'll get help."** Kahilnar looked around frantically then but all he saw in every direction, everywhere he turned, were more enemies, more blood and chaos and carnage. The wolves were still keeping the Sertek at bay and most of the creatures seemed to have realized that trying to get to the dragoness was a death-sentence, but they were still there, still surrounding them...still everywhere.

There was no help to be found.

The realization hit Kahilnar like a knife to the heart and he felt like he could fall apart. Sharpmist's voice, faint but determined inside his mind drew him back to her, drew his attention and eyes to her own. "Dy..ing...Kahil..."

**"No."** The Prince shook his head, expression fierce as he glared at the dragoness. **"No! You are NOT dying! You're a battle dragon! You CAN'T!"** He wanted the words to be firm, commanding but there was a desperation in them that couldn't be hidden or helped and Sharpmist seemed to smile a little, amused and savage all at once even as the shadow never left her gaze, the hint of death that hovered around her not lessening but growing.

**"I...can...do wh..what...I wa...want, East..erling."**

**"Then stay."**

Hot tears were running freely down Kahilnar's face now, tracking clean streaks through the dirt and blood, but he hardly noticed them. He didn't notice them just as he barely noticed the tightness in his chest or the way his heart pounded, the way his body shook, the ways his vision blurred until he blinked again. All he was aware of was Sharpmist. **"Stay with me. Please, stay with me."**

A keening sound, sharp and mournful and sending sharp ice stabs up his spine, sounded from Sharpmist's throat and Kahilnar felt his heart begin to crack. He instinctively knew what that sound meant, what the notes within the sound implied. It was a goodbye, a final goodbye and the dragoness took another labored, wet breath, her body struggling to live, to fight, but failing with each passing minute, dragging her further away from him.

**"I..lo..ve y..ou..."** It was a barely a whisper in his mind and Kahilnar could feel the strands of the bond between them breaking like the old fibers of a rope, snapping one by one. He couldn't grasp the broken strands, couldn't mend them as they disappeared faster than he could reach out and the Easterling began to sob, his entire body shaking with the intensity of them as he drew his body as close to the dragoness as he could possible get. The contact was not enough of a balm to keep the sharp pain of each breaking link between them at bay, to keep the chill out of his body and Sharpmist's.

His green eyes held her red ones as they always had. In anger, in love, in fear, in hate, in laughter they had always held each other.

"I can't do this without you." Kahilnar choked the words out and Sharpmist rumbled softly in her chest, the sound unhindered by the wetness of her breathing, something he could listen to and not cringe at. The dragoness no longer spoke with her mouth, unable to, blood dripping from her muzzle to pool beneath her head and around Kahilnar's body where he knelt beside her. She could barely breathe, could barely keep her eyes open, could barely concentrate enough to speak mentally. But she wasn't ready to give up, either. Not yet...

**"Y..es..you...c..an. You...wi..will. Pro..mise..."** The last word held a demand, a deep-rooted snarl that Kahilnar recognized easily, had heard so many times, and he shook his head before he rested his cheek against the warm scales of his mate. Even as he denied her with his actions, though, his heart could not and more sobs were pulled from his body as his mind tried to hang on to hers, wrapping itself around the dragoness', frantic to keep her with him.

"I promise...I pr..promise..."

**"Li..ve...Kahil..."**

The Prince nodded, holding Sharpmist tighter, his heart breaking inside, shattering with each word and each shallow breath he could feel against his chest. His body felt like it was dying with the battle dragoness and he wanted to. He didn't want to be separated from her. He wanted to draw his last breath with her, to go where she was going and as her breathing grew more and more intermittent, more strained and gurgled, his own breathing started to slow with her even as his body continued to shake with tears and he refused to loosen his grip on the dragoness, refused to stop fighting to keep her with him.

That was the scene Alagos came upon as he landed, his eyes briefly glancing around, grateful for the Vultsi that still kept the Sertek at bay. Even with the wind at his back, his power pushing it, pushing him faster than he could have otherwise flown, he knew he was too late. Somehow, he'd known he would be. The shape-shifter stepped forward, disbelief in his eyes as he took in his friends, knowing he could do nothing to help. For all his power, he could not heal the dragoness.

And when Kahilnar heard his approach, or perhaps sensed it, and turned, Alagos felt that knowledge like a blow. The pain and pleading, desperation and rawness in the Prince's green eyes was nearly impossible to meet, to look upon and the sound of his voice, begging, was heart-wrenching. "Please..."

The shape-shifter wanted to cry out in that moment, to demand an answer to this injustice. He didn't understand! Why?! This didn't make sense! Why should he live and Sharpmist die?! Rhûn didn't need HIM! It needed KAHILNAR and Kahilnar needed Sharpmist! Kahilnar needed her, not him! Why was he alive while the dragoness lay dying?!

The answers eluded him and silence was his only answer as he looked at the dragoness with sadness, a deep grief in his eyes and then back at Kahilnar, wishing he could say anything but what he had to.

**"Kahil...I can't."**

The helplessness in his voice must have been clear, the confusion in his eyes even more so because Kahilnar's green ones suddenly narrowed, anger flooding them as he abruptly stood. It came to Alagos then in an instant that the Easterling had been hoping for an answer, for a miracle, for _something_...and now he knew Alagos couldn't give it to him. Knew, but couldn't keep himself from demanding it anyway, from pleading with the friend closest to his heart after Sharpmist. A friend, his okahk who'd always had the answers, who'd always helped, always knew what to do, what to say...

"Fix her! You said I was to be a King, but I can't without her! Help her!"

The Easterling screamed the words in helpless fury, more tears running down his face and Alagos felt tears well in his own, wanting more than anything to do something, to help, to stop what was happening...but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything and he knew Kahilnar already knew it, too. The Easterling had known it the moment he'd come upon the dragoness. He knew it with each labored breath from her, each sharp pain that traveled through his chest, from the heaviness of his lungs and the agony in his mind as the bond broke. He had known as he flew above the battle field, remembering Arienel's vision. He just had to hear it, to _know_ that it wasn't possible before he'd give up.

Alagos felt like the greatest traitor in the world as he said the words, as he took the last shred of hope from his friend, as he denied his brother because he couldn't help...no matter how much he wanted to. The shape-shifter shook his head slowly, tears slipping down his face in a quiet stream, a gentler one than the anguished torrent that poured from Kahilnar.

**"I can't heal her, Kahilnar. I'm so sorry...I can't..."**

The pleading, the hope and anger fled from the Prince's eyes completely, swiftly and his entire body seemed to slump, to give up as he shook, his breathing wracked and strained as he cried. Alagos wanted to approach him but didn't dare to at this point and he looked over Kahilnar's shoulder at Sharpmist, wishing he knew how to say goodbye to her, how to convey that he would look after Kahilnar, that she'd been an infuriating and yet needed friend...that he'd miss her. So many things to say and he knew he didn't have the time and even if he did, he wouldn't take those moments from Kahilnar.

As it was, the dragoness looked at him, her eyes glazing over but steady enough that they met his own and the message there was clear. Alagos nodded, understanding, promising and Sharpmist seemed to relax then, as if she'd been waiting for this moment, for someone to take care of Kahilnar, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid before she left, before she stopped fighting. She didn't want to go, wanted to fight it with everything in her and had been. She'd fought hard to stay here, to see Kahilnar even as her body betrayed her and slowly shut down.

No, she didn't want to go, but she knew she had to and if she had to, then she'd done all she could to take care of her bonded before she did. It was time to say goodbye. Her mind reached toward him one more time, straining to keep him near as more and more ties between them were severed, each one a searing pain through their heads and body. Her voice was a ghostly thing through his head, gentle and whispering and Kahilnar knew he'd remember every word as he slowly turned around, barely able to move, to think.

**"Live...Kah..il...for me... Li..ve Mi..harq. I...l..love y..ou...al..ways..."**

**"I l..love you, t..too."**

It was the last thing that made it through their bond before Kahilnar heard Sharpmist gasp. It wasn't an inhale, but an exhale, a sound of defeat and he raced toward her with panic clutching at his heart. He wasn't ready! His hands made contact with her scales and their eyes met, locked. And Kahilnar watched, helpless, as the red eyes he loved most in the world faded and dulled, the spirit leaving them, the life leaving the great body that went completely lax under his hands. The Easterling felt a tearing, searing agony in his mind then that was more painful than anything he'd every felt or would again. It tore through his heart and his very soul as the bond that had imbedding itself so deeply into him was broken.

That's how he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Sharpmist was dead and their bond was shattered...like his heart...like his world.

The Prince stared at the dragoness in the growing twilight, feeling her scales cool under his hand, at her unmoving body and the eyes that wouldn't blink, that wouldn't recognize him. He stared, unable to breathe and then he sank to his knees as a scream rose from his throat, boiling up from the depths of his being. More than anger, grief, loss and disbelief were in the wordless cry that rose into the sky, but also power unleashed, chilling and haunting to anyone who heard it. And even as the scream ended, the earth started to erupt in fury, throwing enemy and friend alike into panic, into each other as Rhûn shook to its foundations, its guardian out of his mind and uncaring.

* * *

**Review! And please, please, please don't kill me...please? I will have another chapter out soon (I hope)! *reallyreallyhopesyoudon'tkillher*  
**


	53. Dîn Nîr

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I DO own all of MY creations. :)

A/N ~ Hi! Okay, **warning for this chapter**: I know it is supposed to be a happy time what with the new year, but...this chapter is a half-depressing one. No other way to say it. I am sorry for that! I don't TRY to write depressing things during holiday-ish times and such...I really don't...

Rhûnic

_Rhes o Ainek_ = Flight of a Bird

_Rocnai_ = Family - the Great Tribe that makes up most of the people of Ak-Jnab

Jagaseio

_Miitemii _= Time-blood

_Aka-Miitemii _= Half Time-blood

_Sevnevuon_ = Traveling One (a Jagasei assigned to a Miitemii)

_Cetantuon_ = Staying One (a Jagasei assigned to an Aka-Miitemii)

Avarikal

___Pama-Lond_ = Guidance Haven

_Aróva _= Cinnamon

_Vahrin_ = A Feral - a person considered wild, uncontrollable for reasons that differ according to the person themselves

_Hiro_ = Sir/Lord

_Hira_ = Ma'am/Lady

**Bold is mind-speech.**

* * *

_Three hours later, near the Rhes o Ainek, __Rhûn_...

* * *

**_Dîn Nîr ~ Quiet Weeping_**

Alagos looked out at the devastation only a few minutes of lost control by Kahilnar had caused, still feeling the ache in his body from colliding with the dirt so harshly nearly three hours before. The ground was torn and ragged, hills and new jagged cliffs overlooking the river having formed in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. What had been plains around the Rhes o Ainek, a flat battlefield with the river as a divider, was now a small mountain range of maze-like hills and peaks. The river itself was wider, shallower and the army had made its new banks with the hills at their backs a large camp that spread out like a long snake of tents and fires.

The shape-shifter's amber eyes scanned the unfamiliar landscape in the growing dark, seeing once again the events that had led to this point, knowing it could have been much worse...

(flashback) _The ground shook with deafening rumbles. The pain from the land was nearly tangible as it shredded beneath the surface, throwing those above like rag dolls, making it impossible to stand and yet perilous not to as the river started to break from its course. The torrent was pushed ever higher by the shifting land and it began to rise, lashing out at all near it like a living thing, unable to distinguish between friend or foe as it sought to escape the pain inflicted on it by its guardian...a guardian who's heart was shattered, a guardian who wasn't even aware of his own actions._

_Alagos watched the destruction from where he'd fallen to the ground, his clouded amber eyes taking in everything and more, seeing further than his vision alone could, seeing the destruction ensuing and the lives of those caught up in it. He saw __Rhûn_ tearing apart and its people with it as each second ticked by. And the shape-shifter knew as he turned his stare to Kahilnar that the Easterling was not going to stop it on his own. The thinking, caring, responsible Kahilnar was gone and all that was left in his place was pain, an all-consuming grief that shut off the world.

_What the Prince needed was someone to draw him out, to make him care...but Alagos could have told anyone that the person to do that, the one who COULD do that...was Sharpmist...and it was her death that had triggered this._

_There was no reaching Kahilnar. Not now._

_It was with that knowledge that Alagos struggled to his feet, the ground lurching and shifting under him dangerously, but his determination keeping him up as he made his body shift rapidly until it wasn't two legs supporting him but four. He didn't so much as walk toward Kahilnar but leap toward the kneeling, defeated Prince. A large white paw, a cat's paw, claws sheathed, struck the Easterling across the skull with a great deal of strength, restrained but powerful anyway, and Alagos watched as Kahilnar's head snapped to the side and then his body went limp, crumpling against Sharpmist's nose._

_The ground immediately stopped shaking, growing eerily still and quiet. The screams of the dying, injured and now scared didn't fade, nor did the screeches and howl of the Sertek, the creatures now scattered, but the earth had stopped moving and was tranquil once more. In the midst of all of it, Sharpmist's body had not moved or shifted. It hadn't been effected and now Kahilnar lay just as still as the dragoness was, looking for all the world like he was dead himself._

_Alagos felt a moment of panic then as he shifted back to his human form quickly and knelt beside his friend, his fingers finding Kahilnar's neck, searching for a pulse. He'd only meant to knock the Easterling out...and that's all he'd done. The white-haired male let out a shaky breath, a sigh of relief as he felt a flutter against his fingers, but the feeling didn't stay with him for long as he looked down at the Prince. Kahilnar was pale and his black hair stuck to his skin with sweat, blood and tears. He was filthy and Alagos would bet anything he was injured too under his armor. Still, it wasn't what was physically wrong that worried Alagos, but what he knew was internally damaged. His amber eyes left Kahilnar to look at the white scales the unconscious Easterling still stayed close to, moving his gaze up to meet the now sightless eyes of the dragoness._

_The shape-shifter found he couldn't look away from Sharpmist. They'd been friends as dragonlings and then estranged with the massacre of the shape-shifters. They'd been semi-enemies when they'd met again, but as time went on, most recently they'd been friends - or at least as much as their differing views and history would let them they'd been friends. They'd earned each others' respect and Alagos knew he'd miss her. Looking at the battle dragoness', looking at her face that had held so much anger and determination, smug importance and an inflated ego, intelligence and love, rare tenderness and worry, looking at her face that had held so much LIFE...he knew he was going to miss her more than he'd ever thought he could._

_But never...never as much as Kahilnar would._

_Alagos didn't brush away the single tear that ran from both his eyes but neither did he let anymore fall, honoring the dragoness with a custom unique to their kind. A dragon cried only rarely, only under great distress or sadness, and they never cried greatly. A few tears spoke louder than a stream of them to a dragon. Alagos would show his respect for Sharpmist by not falling apart at her passing but going on as a battle dragon would want, would do._

_The shape-shifter raised his head slightly at the thought, a determination coming back into his body, into his posture and he laid his hand on Sharpmist's cold scales. His voice was solemn as he stayed on his knees beside Kahilnar, looking up into the still face that would never roar again. **"I swore to you I would look after him, though, such was not spoken in words between us. I will keep to that promise. I will make sure he lives as you would want him to. Be at peace, Sharpmist."**_ (end flashback)

Yes, the ruin could have been greater, but Alagos knew it was already bad enough and would just create more of a challenge for the recovering army. It had been almost three hours since Sharpmist's death and the fighting was over. The humans in Kilicar's army had surrendered after the shaking, terrified and more than ready to give up now that their leaders were dead. Kahilnar's army, those able to walk without aid, had rounded them up and as of now, the Vultsi were keeping guard over them. So far, no one had tried to escape and honestly, Alagos had to give them credit for being smart enough not to attempt it. The wolves were tired and short-tempered and they wouldn't want to be here right now. Pushing their limits would be disastrous and most-certainly painful for anyone who tried.

The Sertek were no longer a problem as they had disappeared into the hills, fleeing in fear from the shaking earth. Not fifteen minutes after the ground had stopped moving, they'd simply fled, unwilling to fight against with such an unexpected turn of events. No one had been able to see clearly where they'd gone and though Alagos DID know, he was keeping quiet about it right now.

The army had gathered themselves together promptly, setting up camps and starting to immediately delegate duties to those well enough to help. Regardless of species or kingdom they were all working together toward a common goal of stabilizing and Alagos knew history would remember them as a credit to their people and kinds. Still, working together or not, there were more injured than well and the followers of the army were still an hour away. The healers and women-folk willing to help with the aftermath of the battle had been delayed by the strange movements of the earth. They now waited on a guide to show them how to get to the army and those who'd fought were doing their best to keep their injured comrades alive until true help could arrive.

All this had been done by those in charge, those commanders still alive and not badly injured themselves, without command from anyone higher up, but Alagos knew that sooner or later, a problem would arise that would require Kahilnar. It would require the King of these lands and the shape-shifter dreaded that moment because as much as he loved the Easterling as a brother, he was unsure if Kahilnar wouldn't refuse to do as Eru willed him.

The Easterling was in a tent now, Sharpmist's body close to it as Alagos didn't dare separate the two yet even if they truly already were. He would not let Kahilnar wake far away from the dragoness he'd loved. Not yet. Not until the Prince had seen her again and gotten a chance to say goodbye, to truly understand that she wasn't coming back. For now, the dragons were guarding her, keeping others away from the dragoness and by default, Kahilnar, too.

The first from the battle to come upon them after the rumbling of the ground had stopped were Amr, Katun and Skyfang and none of them had protested Alagos insistence that Kahilnar not be moved a great deal. For good reason had the Haradrim Prince and Easterling Princess not raised objections as they'd taken in their friend and brother. Kahilnar had appeared dead himself, pale and unmoving, covered in Sharpmist's blood and as they took in Sharpmist, they'd understood why. Skyfang had bowed his head in that moment and then raised it, sounding out a mournful keening sound that every dragon would recognize and understand. A warrior had fallen.

Alagos had stood by, uncertain at first as to how he'd communicate with them, tell them what happened, but even as the thought had crossed his mind, he'd instantly known that it wouldn't be a problem. The realization that Eru was still here, even in the midst of this, even after Sharpmist's death...was more shocking and yet reassuring than Alagos knew how to respond to. So he didn't. He just accepted that he could speak mentally to anyone he wished and didn't question. No one else questioned it either as more and more people started to trickle across the river and toward the massive form of the white dragoness on the other side. Alagos had warned them back as more dragons had landed, weary beyond belief as they'd carried the bodies of Runningheart, Taleclaw and the desert dragon Hilel, settling the three dragons close to their fallen white comrade.

The dragons had laid down then, refusing to move and those coming across the river - it had drawn closer to Sharpmist's resting place during all the shifting and Alagos had been strangely grateful for it as the fact meant no one would have to search for them in the hills - had stayed well away from the great creatures out of respect if not fear.

Among those that had come across the river, Tigeki was one of them and while she had been uncharacteristically sobered by the sight that met their eyes, it had been she who'd stirred Alagos and the others into action. The shape-shifter had been appreciative of it as he'd made his body move, made his mind work. It had been Amr and Katun who'd found the tent to use for the unconscious Prince, but despite their worry for Kahilnar, they'd had to leave to tend others. The dragons had stayed, though and Alagos had trusted them with the Prince as he'd gone as well to help where he could as well. He couldn't stay here with the dead when there were others that could be saved and so few hand to help them.

He hadn't stopped from that point on and didn't plan to for a long while yet. He feared if he stopped he'd collapse and the shape-shifter knew he couldn't yet. There was too much to do. War didn't end because the fighting with the enemy stopped. The fight was just beginning really. Now those who'd fought in battle had to fight for their lives. Injuries could take lives as easy as a blade could. Malnutrition, the elements, sickness and time could be just as deadly a killer. No, wars didn't end when the last blade stopped moving. It stopped when the last warrior was safely home...and this army was far from that point.

What was worse, their leader was not leading and it was unsure whether he would ever truly choose to now.

Alagos closed his eyes briefly at the thought, but forced them open only a moment later, refusing to let his mind down that path right now. No, Kahilnar, whether the Easterling knew it or not, needed him to be strong and the white-haired male was going to do all he could to make sure this didn't all fall apart. He owed that to Sharpmist and he owed it to Kahilnar for failing to be able to do the one thing the Easterling had begged of him.

The shape-shifter glanced once more at the tent behind and below him before turning and walking down the newly formed hill and back into the camp. There were things to be done still no matter how weary he was and if the wind was whispering to him correctly - and it always did - Nareke was close by and she'd be wanting to know what was going on.

* * *

He woke knowing.

He'd heard people speak of coming awake thinking they'd been in a dream only to have reality crash on them suddenly. But how he could ever think it had been a dream? How could he wake and not know what had happened when there was a hole as dark as the Void itself in his mind, in his heart, as if half of him was just...gone.

How could he wake and not know that? Not feel that?

How could he not know Sharpmist was dead when the place she used to be was so incredibly empty it ached like an infected wound even when he didn't think about it? How could he not know when whenever he reached for her all that met him was silence so deep it echoed back at him like the stab of a burning knife?

Sharpmist was dead.

He knew that.

Kahilnar didn't want to know it, though. The Easterling didn't open his eyes as he curled his body protectively like that might make the impossible pain ease. He didn't need to know where he was. He didn't care how long it had been. It didn't matter. She wasn't there. She would never be there again. No matter how he looked or searched, no matter how long he waited, he'd never find her.

He tasted blood, felt the dull ache of hurt in his tongue as if from a distance but didn't care. The pain barely registered as important compared to the agony inside and much as Kahilnar did not want to focus on it, he could not avoid it. He couldn't avoid the awful truth, but he didn't have to truly face it either. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to understand it. He wanted for it to have never have happened. He wanted to hear Sharpmist growling at him to get up and stop being a dragonling. He wanted to feel her tail smacking his head again, to have her breathing smoke in his face, to fly with her and feel her heartbeat against his legs. He wanted to look into her blood-red eyes and know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved him.

He wanted this to be a dream.

He knew it wasn't and never could be.

And that's why underneath the grief and the pain, anger rose up, a defense, a shield from the world and a duller of pain. Kahilnar didn't open his eyes, he didn't need to. The One he spoke to was not visible anyway.

_Why? Why! Why!? WHY!?_

A repeated cry, a demand that escalated each time until Kahilnar felt his whole body was screaming it. Silence followed, a batted breath as it seemed the universe waited for a reply, and then a whisper, a gentle Voice, older than time spoke an answer and willing or not, those that heard it found they had to listen.

_"Because I love her."_

Kahilnar gritted his teeth, bared them as he kept his eyes tightly closed and his hands came to cover his head as if to ward off a blow. Nothing could stop the pain that ignited at hearing the Creator's Voice, though. There was nothing that could stop the words from washing over the rawness of his heart...and deep down, Kahilnar knew the only reason Eru's presence hurt him was because he would not let the Creator in, would not let himself be comforted. He didn't want to be comforted, didn't want to NEED to be comforted. He didn't want this to be real.

_*I* love her!_

_"I know and I love you. Even when you are hurting and fighting Me, I still love you."_

Eru's Voice had grown softer, tender, like a parent speaks to their child. His tone was vast and deep and yet infinitely caring, full of love and pain for the Easterling. Kahilnar could hear it, feel it as the waves of emotion swept through him with great care, neither pushing or demanding but not leaving either no matter how he tried to push them back.

He didn't understand!

_Why did you take her?! Why didn't You heal her?!_

_"Her purpose for being born is complete, My Son. The time for her life and the time for her death have been written in the Great Song long before either of you were born. It is now time for her to serve Me here by My side."_ The Creator's words were soft, soothing and Kahilnar found the anger fading, nothing but the grief and the agony taking its place once more, relentless, and he said the first coherent words that came to him, words created by the aching longing in his heart.

_Then take me, too. Please, take me, too._

It was only the barest whisper in his mind, but Kahilnar knew he was heard. His pain and plea were heard, but even as he asked it, the Easterling also knew his request would be denied. He knew it as clearly as he knew Sharpmist was gone and with this answer, he truly would not see her again until he too died. The anger and rejection were already rising in him when the Creator spoke, His Voice heartbroken for the pain of His son, but resolute all the same in His answer.

_"Your purpose here is not yet done, Kahilnar. I would have you lead these people."_

_NO!_

Kahilnar snarled it with bitter rage and hurt, driving back the comforting Presence around him until there was silence once more and he knew he was alone again. He wished in that moment that the Creator wouldn't speak or comfort him again. In his mind, amidst the turmoil and grief, the guilt and anger, he knew it would make more sense if the Creator had abandoned him. It would be logical to his mind if that happened instead of this reassurance that Eru was indeed still in control and that He still wanted Kahilnar to serve him.

The Easterling felt the quiet tears that leaked past his closed lids burn against his skin before they fell into his hair. He had yet to look at his surrounding and as he curled tighter into the blankets he could feel under and around him, Kahilnar still refused to do so. It would make everything entirely too real and he wasn't ready for that. He didn't know if he ever would be.

The Easterling let the darkness claim him once more, escaping into sleep where the pain wasn't so great.

* * *

"Take me to him."

Nareke's tone would have anyone else scrambling to do as she'd commanded. Frankly, the LOOKS of her right now would have made anyone but a selected few hesitant to approach her. Her face was thunderous, her hazel eyes hard and shielded after many hours of fighting. She was trying not to fall apart, refusing to really, just like the rest of them. Her face, hands, arms, armor were caked with drying mud and blood. She, along with everyone else, looked like a horrifying creature that parents tell their children about to keep them from wandering off. It was her demeanor, though, that kept people away from her.

Alagos, however, happened to be one of those selected few who wasn't intimidated by the Princess and he didn't move, holding his ground and shaking his head. His white hair brushed his eyes and he knew out of everyone here, he would look the strangest and this time NOT for his coloring. No, the fact that he was cleaner than everyone else was what caused people to give him second glances this time.

**"Not yet, Nareke. I know what you would do and I agree it needs to be done, but not yet."**

The Leader of the Rebellion glared at him, her hazel eyes burning with fire and her voice just as hot. "Not yet?! His people are dying!"

**"And he has no power that could help them even if he begged for it!"**

Alagos thundered the words, his anger overflowing the dam he'd built around it and he only realized how loud his voice must have been when Nareke flinched back, her hands coming up to her head reflexively to stop the pain and ringing in her skull. The shape-shifter winced and when he spoke next his voice was much softer. He knew Nareke was only trying to do what she thought right. She was as grieved about all the lives lost as he was, as any of them were. She just showed it in a different way and she desperately wanted someone to help her get through this. She might have been a leader and older than she looked, but she'd never been in a war, had never dealt with the aftermath. She was scared.

**"Nareke, just give him a few more hours. The night."**

She looked up, frowning, but not nearly so ready to spit fire at him now. Perhaps seeing his own anger had reassured her in some way or had at least made her willing to listen to him, though, not without some argument. "Many were lost today, Alagos. Everyone lost someone. They won't get the night, they must work."

**"No one else lost a bonded tonight, Nareke."** Alagos knew it sounded arrogant and selfish, but it was true. It was incredibly true and different and he knew he wouldn't be able to explain it to Nareke in a way she'd understand completely. As it was, the Rebel Leader was giving him a look of both disbelief but also confusion and the white-haired male sighed silently, running his grimy hand through his hair and looking out over the scattered carnage. So many dead. He'd seen views like this before, both in the distant past and in his own life, but it would never lose its horror. He'd never grow numb to it and didn't want to. Those who fought deserved more respect than callousness. They deserved someone to care, someone to mourn them and recognize their absence and their courage.

**"When a Rishten pair is broken, it is the worst kind of pain. I can not even describe it accurately to you. If you take two species of vines and you let them grow together, entwining so thoroughly that they start to resemble one plant and then try to rip one vine away from the other by the roots, what happens?"**

Nareke's reply was thoughtful even as she looked to where the dragons all lay, something like the first flickering of understanding glimmering in her tired eyes. "You tear the other vine and its roots away with the first. They can not be separated."

**"Yes, only with the Rishten the vines of two lives are wrapped tightly around each other, but when one life-root is torn away, sometimes the other life-root remains behind, but..."**

"The vines are torn, ripped up. The plant is ruined. Perhaps it might never recover..." The answer was quiet and the Princess looked back at the shape-shifter, a deep sadness lurking in her eyes before she covered it again and she nodded her head sharply in understanding. "He will have the night, but Alagos, he is still needed. He is still the King and these people followed HIM here. Everything will fall apart without him. These kings and princes have seen that the people will follow one King. If Kahilnar does not stand up and take that position, there WILL be another war and this time we will fight those who were our comrades in this battle."

**"I know. Just give him this night. Let him say goodbye to Sharpmist. Let him see her body leave."**

Now Nareke furrowed her brows, puzzled. "Leave? We can't bury her here, Alagos! We don't have the time or the resources, even with the dragons."

A sad smile flickered at Alagos' mouth. **"She won't be buried. Her body will disintegrate after three days, sooner if she is touched by fire. Dragons are meant to fly and even in death, our bodies don't stay grounded. There is a reason no dragon bones are scattered across Arda."** the shape-shifter replied quietly and Nareke only sighed and nodded, finally willing to just following his instruction. She turned the conversation to a different topic, a less complicated one, though, no less important and painful in its own way. But then, nearly everything about war was painful.

"King Mikal and Prince Tahir are dead. Their warriors brought them across the river an hour ago."

Alagos cursed inwardly, almost glad he couldn't give voice to the words as he composed his thoughts and spoke once more to the Princess. His tone was calm. Someone needed to be and it would seem that the more time went on, the more people were coming to him for answer because they couldn't get to Kahilnar. Alagos had to wonder if that might be the reason why he could mind-speak to all of them - because the Creator knew they'd turn to him if they couldn't turn to their King. Now that was a scary thought even if it wasn't so surprising given some logic. Kahilnar had always come to him for advice, had always made it known that Alagos was to be trusted, that Kahilnar trusted him...no wonder people thought of the white-haired male as the second option if the first, their King, wasn't available.

**"Has there been any dissension?"**

Nareke suddenly looked as weary as Alagos felt as she shook her head and looked out at the ruined battlefield...or at least where it used to be. Now it was hills, hiding the true extent of the war waged unless one went searching. And search they did, for survivors, for lost loved ones...

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. Kahilnar made Telhia Queen of Ab-Gribyl in place of her King and brothers when they were unfit. Does this cycle continue? With the King and Crown Prince of Ak-Jnab dead, does that mean the crown pass to Queen Sajara and then Prince Nasir when he's old enough? Or does Lord Ramlayon and his family take over Ak-Jnab? These are questions that will arise and I can't answer them, Alagos."

**"I know."**

He couldn't think to say anything else. Didn't know what else to say. They needed Kahilnar. It was as simple as that, but all in the same breath it wasn't simple anymore and no one could help that. For the first time in a long time...Alagos truly didn't know how to fix this, didn't know what to do. He wasn't the King of this land. Yes, he'd helped liberate it, but that didn't mean everything was fine now.

No, it was far from fine.

The shape-shifter closed his eyes for a long moment, steadying before he opened them again and gave instruction to Nareke. **"Find Daerhael...if he lives."** Oh, Eru, let him be alive! They'd lost too many already! **"Set him in charge of the Rocnai Tribe until further arrangements can be made. They know him and will follow his directions for the time being."**

"What of the prisoners?" Nareke had instantly switched gears when Alagos had, more than willing to being DOING something and ready to follow any clear directions, logical directions.

**"Let the Vultsi guard them for now. They are doing a fine job. Do not touch their dead, though, as they will find this highly disrespectful. Be sure that others hear of this as well."** Alagos rubbed his temple, thinking rapidly. What else needed to be delegated with care? What else could he take charge of, relieving Nareke of some of her burden? **"We need those who are able to stand guard over the camps. I believe all our enemies have fled, but I have not checked with care if that is true. There could still be danger."** In fact, Alagos was almost sure that he'd sensed a malicious presence at the edge of the camp, in the hills, waiting. It might be something easy to handle, but it would be good to have guards nonetheless. **"If all the injured can be gathered in one place, perhaps one of these valleys, then Sairalassë and Yileke would better be able to get to them more swiftly. If..._when_ you find Daerhael, send him to the injured as well. We need every healer we can get. The Followers are still a half hour away. Rapidwater is leading them here, though."**

"Alagos...where did the Sertek go?" Nareke's hazel eyes pierced his amber ones, telling him straightaway that she KNEW he would know what happened to them and Alagos debated for a long, long minute about what to tell her. Finally, he decided to continue keeping quiet about the full extent of his knowledge for now.** "They went back to where they came from, before Kilicar started using them. They won't bother us this night."**

"You aren't going to tell me the truth, are you?" Strangely enough, Nareke didn't sound angry about that fact and Alagos shook his head, giving her a look. **"I AM telling you the truth...just not the details." **He did that a lot.

"Fine, keep your secrets, but only so long as they don't cause my people harm." The Rebel Leader arched her brow in a silent '_do we have an understanding?_' expression and the white-haired male inclined his head, offering nothing more. They left it at that and Nareke turned her attention back to more practical matters. She appeared to be steady again, ready to take charge once more. Knowing she wasn't alone probably helped.

"We need food and the shaking ground scared any wildlife away. The Twanres are trained to hunt. Could you get them fishing, Alagos? Talk to them?"

The shape-shifter nodded and the Rebel Leader clapped him on the shoulder before starting away, and Alagos watched her go, no closing sentence needed at a time like this. They knew what to do now, to some degree, and it needed to be done. Alagos sighed at the overwhelming thought of it all, but didn't buckle. He'd dealt with many an overwhelming thing in his life. His gift, torture...he could deal with this. He was only eternally grateful that Gweltari wasn't here, that their son wasn't here.

The shape-shifter started back into the camps, back into the cries of the dying and injured, back to ground covered in red, the smell of blood in the air, back to mournful cries as the dead were discovered by loved ones and friends, back to fear, anger and despair, back into sweat and toil, back into the devastating, awful truth of war.

* * *

_A few hours after the last chapter for Noruiel and Maethorion, Ligbato in the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal..._

* * *

Noruiel was beyond grateful that after explaining what the Hiro and Hira had said, eating and answering question for a nearly three hours - it was now completely dark and truly night - both Mountain and Sen seemed to know that the half-elf and the Fëanorian needed some time together. She smiled after the two gently as they left, Sen glancing back at her with worry, but following the large man. Mountain had rested his hand on her shoulder before his departure and the look he'd given her didn't need words to make it any clearer. The Jagasei had been clearly warning her to have some caution in this discussion with Maethorion. The elf wasn't likely to change his mind...well...at all. Noruiel was appreciative for the silent advice, but it was unneeded.

She could still FEEL how angry Maethorion was...and it was something that puzzled her even as it kept her quiet for now as they made their way to her tent. The Akira could have cared less at this point what rumors might circulate for the action, either. She needed to talk to him and her tent was the only one that wouldn't be barged into, even by accident. They weren't doing anything dishonorable and Mountain knew they were here. Her BROTHER knew she'd be here. No, her honor wasn't in any danger.

Noruiel ducked into the opening and stood, refraining from turning around immediately to look at the Fëanorian as she studied the brown fabric of the tent, watching it flutter as a breeze came by. She hadn't heard him come in, but she knew Maethorion had followed. She knew, too, that he watched her with that unrelenting stare, waiting with a patience she could never hope to achieve for her to speak. Come to think of it, she greatly wondered how HE'D come about possessing that kind of skill. The way he could remain so quiet, waiting, it would probably make for an interesting story... And she was stalling even in her own mind, avoiding having to turn around and actually discuss what she'd asked the elf to speak with her about. It had been her idea after all, she should at least face it. She just didn't want to.

"I am sorry for what my brother said." Her voice was quiet, but steady as Noruiel still didn't turn but instead walked slowly over to the bed on the floor, not intending to use it, but needing a reason to move. Her hands came up nervously to play with her hair, twisting the brown strands into knots quickly. "He had no right to speak that way to you."

"He had the right of a brother and I do not begrudge him his worry for you."

Now Noruiel finally did look back at his calm words, her face a mask of incredibility and anger. "No! He did NOT have ANY right to accuse you like that! I don't care if he's worried, that does not excuse his words to you, Maethorion!" The Akira spat the words harshly, upset, but the elf only tilted his head slightly, his gold hair moving, falling off his shoulder to one side and further to the other side, shielding part of his face. Despite her tone, still he remained very calm to look upon...and still Noruiel could feel the anger barely kept in check around him. And still she was confused as to how she was feeling such a thing and in such a strange way in the first place. She shouldn't be.

"Do you want me to hate him?" The Fëanorian asked the question quite seriously and Noruiel shook her head, letting go of her hair as she threw her hands up in exasperation. "No!" The Akira said it quickly, her frustration growing as she struggled to figure out what it is she DID want. She shook her head again, bringing her fingers up to tangle in her brown hair once more, holding her head as she growled under her breath. She dropped her hands again and glared at Maethorion, not truly angry with him but in need of venting at someone. He happened to be here and willing to listen to her.

"No, I don't want you to hate him. I just...ugh! I wish you would just lash out at him, just once! Make him shut up! He doesn't know you and yet he won't stop-"

"Worrying for _you_." Maethorion's voice was soft, very soft and Noruiel found herself looking up at him, unsure when he'd actually moved, her gesturing, angry hands caught with gentle care in his own stronger ones. The half-elf felt a shiver run through her body as her dark blue eyes met his light brown ones, as she felt the restrained anger wash over her again like it had while they were with the Hiro and Hira. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before and she couldn't pinpoint how exactly she was feeling it when her Empath power didn't even know Maethorion was there unless he let her. When he let her feel his emotions though, it was different than this. She'd felt him angry before, but this anger...it was so very, very different and it left a chill in its wake, a tangible coldness that was worrying.

Despite that anger though, clearly coming from Maethorion, his demeanor toward her was nothing but caring, gentle and Noruiel relaxed despite the uncertainty she felt from the cold anger coming off the elf in waves...waves he didn't even seem to be aware of. Which was even more concerning. "Varnion is only doing as he thinks is right. He is your brother and he has every right to look out for you, to care and worry for you. Whatever your brother might think of me, that is between us, not you even if he seeks to make it so. I will not drive a wedge between you both."

"He drives the wedge himself." Noruiel pointed out, her voice dark and Maethorion smiled a little and let go of her hand, reaching up to brush her hair back from her face, the backs of his fingers lingering against her cheek. "He will come around, Aróva. Just give him time."

The Akira sighed and shook her head, stepping back from him and turning away, staring at the back of the tent as she crossed her arms tightly against her chest. She couldn't look at him now, not without falling apart. It was all coming back to her again; what she'd said at the gathering, what she had pledged herself to and dragged him into along with her. "We don't have a lot of that." Noruiel whispered bitterly, anger and yet fear, and self-blame in her voice.

What had she agreed too? What had she been thinking?! She didn't want to go back to them! She didn't want them getting a hold over Maethorion! Noruiel felt her pulse spike at the very thought and her heart hammer against her chest. She felt it hard to breathe and started violently when she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders. When she jumped though, the hands didn't disappear, they only wrapped around her, one arm coming loosely around her neck, resting at her collar bones and the other holding her tightly around the waist. Her body pressed back against the stronger one behind her and her hands grasped the arm across her chest, her eyes closing as relief washed through her and a sense of complete safety enveloped her entire heart. It was a feeling only Maethorion could bestow on her after all she'd been through.

"There will be plenty of time when we come back." It was a whisper into her ear and Noruiel bit her bottom lip hard, willing herself not to cry. She was so scared, so very, very scared. Why had she volunteered for this? Why did she have to be so stubborn? She knew she was. Too stubborn to admit she'd been terrified as she'd stood before those Hiro and Hira, deceptively calm, telling them that she was able to do as she'd suggested. What had she been thinking? She hadn't been!

"What if we don't come back?" she whispered back, eyes tightly closed, her body molding further against the elf's, as if trying to escape into the safety he presented and she'd started to tremble, finally letting the fear out, letting him see it. She trusted him to see it. Trusted him to comfort it. She trusted him to see her through the fear, to see her strength past the vulnerability. He always did.

Maethorion only held her tighter, but careful not to hurt the Akira, keeping his mouth near her ear. No one would hear them, no one would see the uncertainty and fear they only showed each other. They only needed to show each other. No one else needed to see them as they truly were, no one else would understand. Who would believe that a Fëanorian, a warrior of years, one with such power could feel afraid, could feel rejected and lonely? Who would believe that an Akira who always appeared to know what she was doing, who never showed that she was scared, could hurt so much inside, feel so lost and worthless?

"Then we won't come back, but we'll be together. I won't leave you."

"I don't want to go. Why did I say I would go, Maethorion?" There was an edge of hysteria to Noruiel's voice and the elf turned her around in his arms, cupping her face as she grabbed his arms, light brown eyes meeting dark brown ones that held panic. Maethorion shushed her softly, his voice soothing as if he spoke to a spooked horse. "You said you would go because you are brave, Aróva, braver than anyone I have ever met. You are kind and you want to protect everyone. You are so self-sacrificing and that is why I won't let you go without me. You won't be alone, my love. Never alone."

The half-elf stared at him, the words sinking into her mind like water seeps into the earth and slowly she nodded, her fingers relaxing their grip on his arms, leaving behind deep nail marks that the elf paid no attention to. Her misty eyes searched his and her words were slightly hoarse, quiet. "I'm not brave." she protested and Maethorion smiled, his eyes darkening to a rich brown as he looked at her with so much care that Noruiel felt like crying all over again. The backs of his fingers trailed over her skin, his other hand taking one of here own as he shook his head.

"You are. You are beautiful and brave, smart and your heart amazes me. And I love you for it. I love you, Noruiel. I know you can do this."

Noruiel felt like the breath had been sucked from her lungs, but in the most wonderful way, her stomach fluttering in excitement as the words were processed in her mind, turned over and over in a matter of seconds. He believed in her so faithfully. She had earned his loyalty and his love, and that was an unbreakable thing. The way he protected and loved was as strong if not stronger than that way he hated and fought. Noruiel knew she'd never feel worthy of such devotion. The Akira felt the warmth of tears on her cheeks before she even realized she was crying, a smile spreading across her face with the joy that coursed through her veins.

He loved her.

She'd known, of course she'd known, but to hear it...to KNOW it wasn't just in her head...it was the headiest drug imaginable and she looked at the elf with love shining her own eyes. She wasn't afraid anymore. If there was anyone who could be immune from the suicidal effects her gift could bring upon a male, it was Maethorion. If there was anyone she would risk such a danger with...it was him. Her arms came about his neck and without a word she pulled his head down to hers, his lips to her own, kissing him soundly as his own hands settled at her hips. The Fëanorian cooperated fully and when Noruiel pulled back from him, the smile was still on her face and the fear had been pushed away for the time being, the happiness forbidding it from staying for now.

The half-elf rested her forehead against the elf's, looking into his eyes and trying not to laugh at the fact that she could only see one unless she crossed her eyes. "I love you, too." She whispered it to him and Maethorion only smiled back at her, kissing her softly, his arms tightening around her waist for a long moment before he loosened again and lifted his head to look at the Akira, brushing her brown hair away from her eyes. His own gaze was very suddenly solemn.

"I won't leave you and you will NOT be alone, Noruiel."

The Akira sighed softly, nodding as her eyes flickered between his. "You promised." It wasn't a question, but Maethorion whispered the words back to her, sending a shiver down Noruiel's spine.

"I promised."

The Akira felt her heart swell gratefully even as it started to hurt with worry all over again. "They will hurt you. It's not even a question, Vahrin. They will hurt you, in some way, to make sure you are obedient to them. They will make you do something horrible just to confirm that you will serve them."

The Fëanorian breathed out slowly and Noruiel could feel the tension in his arms where they rested against her waist. She could feel the rapid, tell-tale beat of his heart under her palm...and she could feel that cold anger again, the waves coming off the elf who held her in a constant stream. They were like scorching - though not painful - waves of heat against her skin, but around her, she knew they turned cold, dangerously freezing even. "I know. I will endure it as I have endured past pain. I have made decisions in my life that I now regret. I am not full of honor or good deeds, Noruiel. I won't shirk from this and it will end soon. You will be free of them." His words were confident, but they didn't fool Noruiel. She could see the grief, the pain of such an idea in his eyes. He might have done horrible things in his past, but that did not mean he was immune from the guilt of them now. Noruiel pierced him with a fierce glare, her tone sharp.

"Doing evil once does not make you evil and it does not exempt you from the guilt and shame of those actions. You are NOT the elf you fear you are. There is so much GOOD in you and I know that to commit such an evil now would hurt you. Pain from a wound isn't the same as deliberately inflicted pain from someone who doesn't have to hurt you, but chooses to, Maethorion. I know the difference. I have lived through such pain and I might again, but I won't see you suffer it."

Noruiel knew the last sentence was the wrong thing to say as soon as the last word came from her mouth. She had been getting to him, pushing past the stubbornness, but now...now that reasoning was gone as she watched Maethorion's swim an abrupt, startling blue. The shade verged on the dangerous pale hue he took when fighting, when enraged and the Akira stilled all movement. She didn't try to get away, but nor was she without some caution. She knew Maethorion wouldn't hurt her...not on purpose anyway, but he was admittedly scary when he looked at her like that. When he looked at anyone like that...

"If they lay a hand on you, I will kill them." The words were hissed with the cold of a blizzard and Noruiel shivered as the anger she had continued to feel from the Fëanorian spiked, almost becoming painful in a way she didn't understand. It was COLD and she could feel it now! It bit into her as if from a distance, but Noruiel knew instinctively that if she'd been an enemy, she would have been in agony by now. She didn't take her eyes from Maethorion's, but her hand moved, coming to palm his cheek, hesitantly at first and then more sure as he didn't react in a negative way. His skin was burning.

"You can't, Maeth. If you kill them before it's time then everything will be for naught. I love you, but you need to trust me when I say you can't defend me this time. You can't fight for me if we go to Pama-Lond."

"They will hurt you." Maethorion's voice hadn't grown any less cold, any less harsh, but it wasn't as aggressive and Noruiel paid attention to that, knowing she had to talk him down. She had never seen what his power could really do - she'd been absent, on the receiving end or injured every time it had occurred - and she didn't think that here in the camps would be a good place for a demonstration.

"Yes, they will, but I'll have you there. I won't be alone and my love for you and yours for me is something they can not touch. I will have you with me and I will draw my strength from yours." Her fingers slipped into his hair, to the nape of his neck, pulling him toward her again until their foreheads touched. He didn't resist her and she was relieved for that. "Will you be strong for me, Vahrin? Will you be my strength? I must help the people of this land if I can. Will you help me?" Her questions were sincere even as they were said to make Maethorion think and Noruiel watched the anger flicker in his eyes, watched his mind work, searching for a loophole, but finding none. It didn't make him happy, but he slowly started to turn back into the Maethorion she knew. It didn't make her happy to have to convince him to calm this way. She didn't want him coming with her at all, but...she now understood there would be no reasoning with him, no convincing him to stay here. So she might as well try to help him understand what would be expected of them instead. This was a perfect time to start, to start when he was angry because he would have to hold that anger in check, to not let it show.

And what a strange anger it was, unlike any she'd ever seen. Noruiel was sure, that for a moment there, she'd seen not the elf's Miitemii blood, but his Fëanorian ancestry. Such passion and wild anger was something his great uncles were famous for it even if his grandfather, Maglor, hadn't been. Celegorm, Curufin and Caranthir had been the prominent hot-blooded Fëanorians' in the family and though Maethorion seemed to have learned to control his rage, turning it into a cold, simmering anger, he HAD inherited the temper the elven side of his family was known for.

The half-elf saw that temper now, but what she didn't understand was how she could FEEL it when she should not feel anything from Maethorion. She didn't ask him about it now, though, she didn't dare as the elf seemed to finally start to calm and she smiled gently at him, the expression shaky on her face as she watched the gold-haired male's eyes fade from their near-pale blue to a more steady dark blue and then light brown. Maethorion finally took a deep, but quiet breath and he reached up, taking Noruiel's hands in his own, away from his face.

"I will help you, my love. I will trust you." he reassured softly and Noruiel relaxed, letting the tension and the worry drain from her body. She realized she'd been shaking and now her body was telling her it was exhausted and about ready for her to stop placing so many stressful demands on it. Noruiel found that she agreed. Not even the thought of the Empaths could elicit more than a small flare of fear and nerves now. The fear wasn't gone, but it had abated for a while and she felt she could talk about what needed to be discussed in a calmer way.

So why was she still...no, wait..SHE wasn't shaking... The Akira snapped her attention back to the elf before her, finally realizing what she'd not before. Maethorion had been trembling for several minutes now, subtly at first, but now he seemed to have lost control over it as shivers wracked his lithe frame and his body was tense. It had been tense since he entered the tent, actually...and before that, too, when speaking with Varnion... How had she not noticed that?

Noruiel felt a surge of worry sweep through her and looked at the elf sharply, placing her hand on his chest, feeling the pounding beat of his heart, a speed that would suggest he was running or fighting, or perhaps terrified. But his eyes were still brown, showing no hints of fear...just confusion and flashes of anger. Noruiel could still feel that strange, cold anger. It was like nothing she'd ever encountered as an Akira. It almost seemed like it wasn't really anger at all, but that the anger was a means of transport for something else, something deadly. She had felt Maethorion's anger before. It was a powerful thing, painful even, but it had been inside her, coming into her head and spreading out just like any other emotion from anyone else had ever done, even if his emotions were more aggressive in a way.

No, this cold anger was different. Even the Hiro and Hira had felt it and none of them were Empaths. And the chilling rage had come from the Fëanorian, that was not to be mistaken. It instantly worried Noruiel as Maethorion was no longer angry or at least she didn't sense that he was...and yet the cold anger still emanated from him in waves, filling up the tent, dropping the temperature itself. The Akira noted immediately then that she could see her own breath now and his too, and that her toes and fingers were going numb. It was freezing in here and yet, the closer she drew to Maethorion, the warmer she got. He was a furnace, his skin hot to the touch, but not feverish and because she'd been near him this whole time, she'd not noticed the changes going on around them.

"Maeth, what is wrong?" Her voice trembled, her light brown eyes flickering across his face, searching for an answer, afraid of what it might be, afraid for him.

The Fëanorian shook his head, though, looking down at his hand as it trembled, feeling his entire body shake and shiver. It had been doing that since he'd spoken with Varnion, with the Hiro and Hira and while he'd hidden it at first, he couldn't control it anymore. Nor could he stop the cold that flowed from his body, chilling him down to his very bones. He was going to freeze at this rate and he didn't even understand why! His eyes found Noruiel's again, the first suggestion of fear in their depths.

"I don't know."

* * *

_East Sea, Avarikal..._

* * *

The crashing waves against the shore was what woke him. Feeling the water brush over the back of his legs, pulling away only a moment later told him he wasn't experiencing a dream...and that he wasn't where he'd fallen asleep. He wasn't _when_ he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't fallen asleep on a beach the night before, of that he was sure even if his life was not exactly normal. The male raised his head from the sand slowly to avoid any lightheaded, visions-swimming feelings and looked at his surroundings. There was white sand to his left and to his right as far as he could see, and behind him he knew the ocean waited, but before him, in the distance, were grasslands.

Well, that didn't help. He could be anywhere from the description. Though, he didn't think he was still in the twenty-first century. The air was too clean, the sky too blue. So he'd gone BACK in time, information that was only slightly helpful. There was a lot of time to go through.

He groaned, pushing himself up and out of the sand, sitting back on his knees and using his arm to wipe some of the sand off his face, knowing it probably wasn't helping much, but unable to help trying. Dark brown eyes scanned the beach again and then trailed closer to where he sat until they spotted a familiar shape, a mass of dark and light gray fur that slowly stirred even as he watched.

"Erin?"

His voice came out raspy and he swore he could taste sand in his throat. The male coughed at the sensation and the gray creature raised its head fully, revealing itself to be a dog with course, rough fur, short floppy ears and a square face. It raised its ears slightly at the sound of the male's voice and worked its way to its feet, unsteady at first and then more sure as it walked toward the male.

"You really need to work on your landing." the canine grumbled, its voice that of a female neither young nor old. She stopped before the male, sniffing at him, her head higher than his own while he was kneeling. "You hurt?"

The male shook his head, his sand-encrusted black hair brushing his shoulders. "No, I'm okay. You?"

The dog snorted, shaking her fur out and earning a glare from her companion as she flung sand everywhere. "Nah, I'm good and stop glaring at me. You're covered in sand anyway. That's what you get for being so attracted to beaches all the time! Wasn't Malibu enough for you?" The male rolled his eyes at her words and worked his way to his feet, brushing off his clothes as best he could before looking around again. The dog came to his side, her back reaching his waist and her head nearly to his shoulder so great was her height, though, her build was slender and her legs long, designed for speed.

"When do you think we are, Erin?"

The dog drew her ears back slightly, hazel-green eyes thoughtful as she looked around again and sniffed the air. The male waited quietly, watching her for a response and if anyone had seen them it would have seemed that they'd done this many times before, like it was a routine of sorts. Finally Erin answered, lowering her nose from the wind and looking toward the face of her companion, studying him for a moment even as she spoke. "Judging by the smell of the air and the lack of people, I would say this is an Old Age...very old. Your clothes certainly give that impression, too. I haven't seen you in a tunic for a great many years."

The male rubbed the material of his new clothes between his fingers. They always changed depending on where he was. He nodded, turning slightly to look back at the sea and then again at the distant grasslands, frowning. He didn't appear as if he frowned often. His face was young and yet old at the same time, his dark brown eyes holding the knowledge of ages and yet very naive in many ways as well. He held the aura of someone perhaps in their late thirties and at times his face almost seemed to reflect that age and a much older one, but more often he was mistaken for being younger than he was...much younger. It always made him laugh when people tried to guess.

"Can you sense any of them, Erin?"

The dog sighed, but looking at her companion and the frown on his face, didn't protest and closed her eyes, merely going very still and quiet for a moment before she blinked, appearing surprised. Her fur stood up slightly on her back and her body quivered with what could have been nervousness or excitement. "I do and he is close!"

A smile broke out over the male's face and without a signal the two started to walk toward the grasslands, knowing that to stay on the beach would be pointless. There was no one around and it wasn't likely that waiting would result in any kind of change in that regard. "Is he a Sevneuvon?" The last word came out heavily accented, like the male's mouth wasn't entirely used to making the sounds the word required, like it was a language he only knew in passing. In truth, it was language he only a knew a few words in and he only said them once or twice, years apart. Well, usually years apart.

Erin whined in the back of her throat, appearing unsure for a moment before answering, but the male didn't take alarm in the sound, knowing the dog and her habits too well. She whined when she thought. It didn't necessarily mean something was wrong. "No, a Cetantuon. He is young, too, only a few hundred years into his physical form. His name is Alejandro."

Dark brown eyes glanced into hazel-green and then away, but Erin wasn't fooled by the show of disinterest from her black-haired companion. Still, she waited for the question, knowing that if she asked the male would change the subject even if in truth he was dying to know the answer to his unspoken query. It annoyed her to no end when he did that, but it was their system, habits and a relationship forged through years and trials. She was used to it and knew it was futile to complain to him about it. It would just spur him on as mischief seemed to run rampant in her companion's veins when it suited him.

"Do you know anything of the Aka-Miitemii he's with?"

Erin stopped walking for a moment and the male stopped too, facing her as she looked off in the distance and then growled, a frustrated sound that he never liked to hear coming from her, especially when they needed information. The dog shook her head, shaking out her gray fur as well like she had fleas crawling over her skin - the male knew she didn't, though. Erin was VERY picky about the condition of her coat and skin no matter where or when they were.

"Nothing of help. Only that he is male and has come into his power, though, he's not of full-blood."

The male sighed, running his hand back through his hair and grimacing at the sand that coated his fingers before wiping them on his pant-leg. It didn't help much, but it was better than nothing and Erin lolled her tongue at him in laughter, a chuckle at the back of her throat as they started moving again, soon coming to the grasslands where they both stopped to rest. Time-travel was difficult on the body, even for one who designed for it. The male had unceremoniously flopped back on the grass, his arm over his eyes and when Erin rested her head on his stomach, he grunted, but didn't move.

"I hate time-travel."

"It is a bit rough on the hindquarters. I swear, you make me land upside-down on purpose." the canine grumbled back, eyes closed and ears twitching to catch any sound. Her companion's ears were just as sharp as her own and Erin knew that despite his relaxed appearance, the mind under that black hair was working fast and hard to figure out where and WHEN they were. He was the one who always figured it out, but the female Jagasei knew this was to be expected considering it was the male who was the Miitemii and it was because of him that they were pulled through time at all.

"You know I have little control over it. Stop whining."

"I'm a dog. I'm allowed to whine."

"Whining doesn't help."

"I seem to recall you doing a lot of it in Minnesota..."

"THAT is an off-limits story and you KNOW it!" the male exploded, moving his arm and glaring at the Irish wolfhound threateningly. The female only snorted at him again, closing her eyes once more and sighing, nose twitching as a gnat agitated it. "Fine, fine. I won't tell your embarrassing story to, well...you. Now, where are we?"

The male's head fell back again to the grass and he stared at the sky, frowning again. "I'm still working on it. Okay, so you said this was an Old Age and people are still wearing tunics... Tunics became less common around the Seventh or Eighth Age, right Erin?"

The dog didn't even open her eyes. "Eighth."

"All right, so we are anywhere between the First and Eighth Age. That narrows it right down..."

"Well, there weren't any Aka-Miitemii in the First or Second Age so that gets rid of those two. Your kind were still breeding with their own kind and only three children were born during those Ages, all Miitemii themselves."

"True. So Third Age to Eighth Age." The male put his arm over his eyes again, muttering under his breath for a long few minutes before he spoke again in a more coherent manner and Erin's ears came forward slightly to better hear him, paying attention again, something she never did when he started to mutter. Much too confusing. Might as well wait for him to get to the point, though, even his points could be long-winded. That HAD to be from his father's side of the bloodline. His mother had been more blunt and to the point if full of humor.

"This place is too quiet for the Seventh or Eighth Age. The Farhin take over the seas by that point. The beach would have been spotted with ports. ANY beach would have. So we're looking at Third to Sixth Age now. What's the primary language of this land?"

"Oh, so you're ready for my help now, yes?" The canine's voice was smug and she raised her head as the male moved his arm away from his face to give her a 'look'. "Erin..." The dog rolled her eyes and sat up, looking every bit the noble creature she was, even with a wolfhound as her form. "Oh, don't get your panties in a wad. The primary language in this land is Avarikal or Old Elven, though, that's spoken by very few here. Ancient Elven is spoken by fewer still."

"It's not 'Old Elven' or 'Ancient Elven' if its being spoken now, Erin. It's Sindarin and Quenya." the male shot back smugly and the wolfhound nipped at him, her teeth bared, but her companion only snatched his arm back without concern and drew his knees up slightly, resting his arms on them as he looked around again. "Avarikal. Okay. At least we know WHERE we are."

"Yes, and that we need to stop speaking in such futuristic terms. I don't believe the word 'okay' is in anyones' vocabulary yet. Even if we are in one of the later Ages within the Third to Sixth Age boundary, the fact that this land still speaks in Avarikal and Sindarin with no hints of Farhinon thrown in shows it's probably one of the earlier Ages, most likely the Third or Fourth."

"Right. Then your Irish name isn't going to blend well, Erin."

"I will use Camilla then, the name I was given by my people. It's not Elven or Avarikalen, but it sounds enough like it could be. Sean, however, does not." she pointed out, giving him a once over and the male smiled, flashing white teeth, but then seemed to sober almost instantly afterward, making Camilla's fur rise and her head look around, searching for danger. She didn't find any and brought her hazel-green eyes back to the male, concerned now.

"What's wrong?"

The male only looked up at the canine and Camilla's eyes softened in understanding immediately. She nuzzled her nose under his hand and growled softly when his fingers rubbed behind her ears. "Just because you've come back, closer to his time-line, it doesn't mean you are him and you know it. No one has to know you are Magloron. We have more than one name for a reason, Ilfirino."

The male nodded, brushing black hair behind a pointed ear even as his other hand continued to stroke the rough fur of his guardian. "I need to find her. I promised. If this is Avarikal, I was drawn here again for a reason and Alphiel will be part of that reason. She ties me to this time, to this place." Ilfirino was rising to his feet now and Camilla went with him as the two started to walk again, somehow both knowing instinctively which way to go as if they were called. The Jagasei spoke into the silence left by the male's words, her tone thoughtful and yet sure as well.

"If Alphiel is here, in this time, you know where we will find her. You can't cross your own time-line, so when we are is either before you were born or sometime after your last visit."

"I know." It was said calmly.

"She might be dead. We didn't leave her in the best of places."

"I know." This time the words were tighter, less calm and Camilla watched her charge with sadness for a moment before she let the emotion go and focused again on what she could do to help. The past, despite their ability to travel to it, was unchangeable, especially their own. Some things were fixed in history and events surrounding Miitemii were doubly so. Rarely did they get the chance to help those they cared about.

"She might be alive, though. She stayed of her own free will, Firo. You couldn't have stopped her." Camilla felt she had said those words too many times in the last few years and just like always, Ilfirino shook his head, denying her words. If the Jagasei had been given the opportunity to describe the son of Maglor, she would have said he was surprisingly lighthearted and humorous. He was smart and had a way with words. His anger ran hot when it flared at all, but he was quicker to laughter than to rage. Still, despite his lighthearted nature - something amazing if one truly thought about his upbringing - there was a guilt in his spirit, a regret and self-blame that Camilla could not get him to let go of. Like father, like son.

"If I had been there for our sons, for her, she wouldn't be where she is now." And there it was; the guilt and the blame. Ilfirino could sort of accept the fact that he could not have controlled his absence from his family, could not have stopped the death of his youngest son, Pennion, nor the loss of his oldest. He could not escape blame for the fact that he'd not told his wife everything about their children, hadn't warned her sufficiently. That was his fault and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise. He was stubborn that way.

Alphiel was stubborn, though, too. Even after the loss of her children, she'd waited for her husband to come back to her, faithfully, tirelessly and when he had...when he had come back, many things had been brought to light. Many new promises and knowledge had been spoken...and then Ilfirino had been pulled away once more by the harsh mistress called Time. His wife, though, she had stayed where she was, new hope and new purpose in her life. No amount of arguing could persuade her from her set path of finding their lost son, the one she'd driven away in anger, grief and a horrible misunderstanding.

"Maybe she found him. He was an Aka-Miitemii...and I only sense one Jagasei at this time. It seems like too big a coincidence to me." Camilla offered quietly and Ilfirino couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips at the thought. He looked toward the outline of trees in the distance and then at the sun, the smile growing and his voice had lost its bitter edge when he spoke, now sounding confident and sure. The Ilfirino Camilla knew best.

"Then we'd better find a faster method of travel than this. If Alphiel has found Maethorion then we know which path the future could take. The timeline is at a crossroads concerning my son, you know that."

Camilla frowned at that reminder, thinking back to the point he was talking about. When she'd found it in her memories, the canine groaned in a very human-like way. They'd experienced both time-lines, the future of those time-lines and she couldn't say she had liked both of them. "Oh goody. Never a dull moment with you, is there? The least you could have done is brought a car with us! I hate how slow travel is in these times!"

The black-haired Miitemii only laughed and the wolfhound barked after him, leaping into a run to catch up with Ilfirino who'd surged ahead.

* * *

**Review, please! :D**


	54. Aglar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything else Tolkien created. Isn't that kinda a duh? I'm good, but I am definitely no Tolkien! LOL

A/N ~ All righty! This chapter has come to you in good time, I think. It hasn't been a month! That is improvement! We'll see how long it lasts... *sheepish grin* Hope you enjoy it!

**Elven**

_Antarcuilo_ = Life Giver/Giver of Life

_Gruithor_ = Horror

_Guruthos_ = Death (in this case I have made it the name of a Maia-spirit in service to Melkor/Morgoth)

**Serteken**

_Trrissprok_ = Horse p*** (a curse)

**Vultsin**

_Vultsi _= Wolves, the name self-given by an intelligent species of canine

_Celd Pyak_ = Swift Pack

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack

_Haize Pyak_ = Wind Pack

_Necib Pyak_ = Noble Pack

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Kalei_ = Dragon

_Tvar-Menikii_ = Shape-Changer

_Huuma_ = Human

_Kaluyak_ = Innumerable Pack

_Alys_ = Second-mate, a she-wolf who's sole purpose is to produce cubs because the Rali can not due to inability or death. Only implemented in times of dire trouble for a pack, usually one on the verge of 'extinction'.

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron or Wolf-Speech.**

* * *

_A few hours into the night, near the Rhes o Ainek, __Rhûn_...

* * *

**_Aglar ~ Brilliance _**

He opened his eyes this time when he woke. He knew he had to this time. The pain hadn't lessened, the deep and constant agony had not abated. It throbbed within him to the time of his heart and already he despaired of having to feel it every waking hour, of the pain following him into his sleep, relentless. With that despair and dread, though, came a kind of grim acceptance that this was real. He couldn't escape it by keeping his eyes closed.

So Kahilnar opened them, but he didn't truly see anything. His mind didn't want to work. It didn't want to put shapes and colors together to distinguish his surroundings. It didn't matter. Everything hurt, inside and out, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up again and sleep until the world faded away and he did, too. He wanted to open his eyes and know he was dead, to see Sharpmist before him.

He wanted to die.

He wouldn't let himself die.

The desires were like a hurricane in his spirit. He wanted to be with Sharpmist...but he knew, he KNEW, that Sharpmist wanted him to live. The dueling choices made him feel like he was being torn apart in a completely separate way than the grief over his mate's death already did. She wanted him to live, had made him promise, but how could he when all he wanted was to follow her?

Kahilnar didn't know the answer. He didn't want to know the answer. There wasn't an answer that existed in the world that his heart would accept right now. He didn't need an answer.

He just needed to get up.

He didn't want to get up. It hurt to even think of moving, but he knew he had to. Wherever he was, she wasn't here. He couldn't see her and the realization of that sent a suffocating panic through him that suddenly had the Easterling rising from the blankets and stumbling out of what he vaguely registered to be a tent. His vision was blurred as he looked around in the dark. His mind reached out for a presence that wasn't there, that would never be there again and the Prince bit back a dry sob, shutting his eyes tightly at the flare of fire that burned through his chest. It left a blistering rawness in its wake and he didn't try to stop the throbbing, looking back up and around.

Kahilnar would remember, later, that he thought he saw large eyes looking back at him. Eyes in great, scaled faces that parted as he stumbled forward. He would vaguely recall the faint brushes of tails as they guided him toward the still, white mountain in their midst. He would remember all this as if in a dream, but in that moment, Kahilnar was only aware of when his hands came in contact with Sharpmist's scales.

They were so cold, so very, very cold and still and _wrong_. They didn't move with breath or vibrate with a growl. The scent of smoke was only faint and the warmth was utterly gone. She was gone, the dragoness he'd known was gone and all that was left was her shell, the container that had held her great spirit. Kahilnar sank down beside her body, the will that had brought him out here crumbling as he curled against her, seeking in vain the comfort he'd once known cradled against her warm scales. The tears came then in rushing streams, quiet but seemingly never-ending as the Easterling wept his grief and loneliness.

He didn't know how much time passed and he didn't care. He wasn't disturbed and for all he knew, he was the last person left in the world. It felt that way certainly as eventually his crying ceased and he was left with quiet. He knew there were sounds around him, but it was like the world was muted and muffled, hardly important. The Easterling laid where he'd crumpled at Sharpmist's side, looking up at the stars, feeling a cold numbness sinking into him as if his body was swallowing the chill of space itself.

_Why wouldn't she let me die?_

The Voice that answered was swift in coming, but it was only the words that came. There was no warmth, not reassurance or comfort, no light. Just the words and Kahilnar was glad for that fact. Just the words were hard to accept, overwhelming.

_"Sharpmist knew your journey was far from over, My Son."_

_I can't do this without her. I can't do this alone._ The reply was whispered back, faint and dejected. Eru's answer was just the opposite, steady and reassuring, offering strength if Kahilnar would but take it.

_"You have *never* been alone, Kahilnar."_

The Easterling felt his heart spasm with an aching longing and he choked back the tears, never wanting to cry again even as he wanted to weep forever. _I am alone now._ He had never felt more alone in the dark in his life.

Even as the thought came into his mind, though, light followed it, slowing seeping in and warmth with it. The Prince felt it gently curling through him, patient, waiting for his acceptance of it and the Creator's Voice was gentle and deep, loving.

_"No, My Son, you are not."_

Kahilnar refused to cry again, but the words broke the wall he'd hastily built and he let the comfort offered him in. It hurt. Stars how it hurt! As a wound is washed and treated, so was the same being done to his heart and the Prince knew the pain would ever be there. It wouldn't fade, wouldn't diminish or stop. It would always be there, but even as he let the sorrow and love of his Creator wash over him, he knew that whether he liked it or not...his life would go on. He would adapt, would grow around the gaping hole in his spirit. The rawness would scab over, still painful, still there and never fully healed, but he would learn to protect it and he would learn to function with it.

In time, though. Only in time. Now, however, he didn't know where to start putting the pieces of himself back together and he didn't want to. He just let Eru cradle all the shattered parts and gave in to the Presence that told him he wasn't alone no matter how broken he was.

* * *

_Same time as last chapter for Noruiel and Maethorion, Ligbato in the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal..._

* * *

"Mountain!"

Noruiel's shout would have startled Maethorion if he'd not already had some warning that she would do it. The fear that had shot through her eyes and the way her body had turned toward the tent opening had been warning enough and the elf remained calm at her call to the Jagasei. He shook his head at the Akira, though, when she looked back at him. "He won't hear you from this distance."

The half-elf looked up at him with worried brown eyes and she placed her hand against his cheek. "Stay here, I'll be right back. I mean it. Stay." She said the last word fiercely before darting away and out of the tent. Maethorion didn't miss the shiver, a violent kind of shiver that ran through her body even as she disappeared, though, nor the way her breath clouded in the air in a great collection of steam like they were in the dead of winter. In that moment, Noruiel had looked as cold as Maethorion was beginning to feel.

Still, as bad as he felt, it couldn't have been dangerous otherwise his body would have called out to Mountain long before now. Or...at least it would have if this was related to his Miitemii blood. So was it that it wasn't dangerous or it wasn't connected to that bloodline? Maethorion didn't know and while Noruiel was gone, he took stock of what he did know.

His body still shook with waves of tremors and his breath iced before his face before melting just as quickly. His entire body felt like it was going numb with the chill seeping into every part of him but at the same time his blood boiled. Fire and ice were coursing through him, the heat in his veins and the cold through everything else, and he had no idea why. It was the not knowing that scared him more than anything. It wasn't the ice wrapping around his bones or the chill creating tiny crystals on everything in the tent. It wasn't the fevered heat of his skin and the searing in his blood above the cold deeper inside that worried him.

It was not knowing WHY.

And around everything was the anger...that wasn't anger. No, the more he became aware of it, the more convinced Maethorion became that it wasn't anger he was feeling, but something close to it. Close, but different. It was strong, demanding, but it wasn't rage even if it was perceived that way at first. It wasn't affecting his other gifts, either. His death-gift showed no interest in this new strange power and neither did his healing-gift. Neither of them stirred, slumbering within him and the Fëanorian knew then for sure that whatever this new thing was, it wasn't connected to his Miitemii heritage. His other powers didn't even seem to know this new one existed.

He should probably be thankful for that. At least the powers were getting along and not fighting inside him. THAT would be fun... Still, he wasn't so thankful that he couldn't get this new power under control. He didn't even know how to even begin getting a hold on it! He hadn't even known it was active, hadn't suspected something was really wrong until he'd started shaking and couldn't make himself stop. He'd thought it was from the fear he felt for Noruiel, but it hadn't felt like fear. That should have been his first warning.

"What's wrong this time, Elfling?" Mountain's deep voice, sudden in silence that the elf had wrapped around himself, startled Maethorion and he turned his head and body sharply, defensively toward the Jagasei. Two effects were almost instantaneous at his actions. The first was the way Mountain's eyes widened and his skin paled as he shivered, his quickly exhaled breath coming out in a puff of white as he stepped back, looking almost ill. The second effect was on Maethorion himself as his body started to shake harder and he found both the cold and heat in his body surging as he sank to the ground, no longer able to stand and really not caring as everything started to spin dizzily.

"Trrissprok!"

Noruiel's voice registered as if through a fog and Maethorion felt her hands, one on his shoulder supporting him and the other on his forehead. She hissed at the heat there, turning her head to look at Mountain who'd risen by this point and seemed better prepared to get closer to his charge now. He also appeared deeply concerned and that didn't reassure the Fëanorian in the least.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The Jagasei shook his head even as he crouched before the gold-haired elf, looking at Maethorion with an exasperated expression. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you, Elfling?" There was both true worry in his tone, but also a familiar teasing and the Fëanorian chose to focus on the latter. He was already unsure enough about all this as it was.

"No' my faul' this 'ime." Maethorion mumbled back, feeling lethargy pulling at him, sleep beckoning. He really didn't want to fight it either, which was strange, but it didn't ring enough warning in his sluggish mind to make him alarmed by it. It didn't seem like such a bad idea to sleep right now. He was so tired and the cold wasn't so painful anymore. In fact, it was getting warmer...

"Maeth!"

The hand the struck his face stung fiercely as it was not gentle in the slightest and the Fëanorian jolted back into some semblance of awareness, his cheek throbbing, to see Noruiel glaring at him, her teeth gritted. Her dark brown eyes held a panic he didn't like seeing at all, but couldn't bring himself to comfort. He was too tired, his mind too fogged to really register that HE was the one worrying her to much.

"Don't you DARE go to sleep! Dammit!" the Akira hissed before she stood swiftly, running a clearly shaking hand through her brown hair as she paced, watching him and Maethorion blinked, trying to keep her in focus before turning his attention to Mountain who appeared thoughtful. No, no he appeared eerily calm, which was rarely a good sign with the Jagasei, especially when he wouldn't release Maethorion's shoulder and the elf was starting to feel the nerves there going numb with the intense grip.

"The air is not so cold anymore."

Noruiel looked over at Mountain's voice, startled, but the large man only continued to look at the gold-haired elf who appeared close to nodding off all over again. Mountain had never, ever seen Maethorion drunk, but he imagined this was what it might look like. The elf's eyes were glazed over, aware, but barely and he seemed almost content, unworried by anything. His body was hot, but even as Mountain noted that, he also acknowledged that the heat seemed to be abating slightly just as the iciness in the air was. It wasn't quite so cold in here anymore and the anger was flowing away, not nearly so biting. It was nothing compared to the first wave, a blast really, that had hit the Jagasei when he'd first entered the tent. There had been a scorching power in that blast, a demand of sorts that the Jagasei couldn't pinpoint before it had disappeared again. It had left him breathless, though, and his heart pounding in a way that didn't often happen.

What he was interested in, though, was the fact that Noruiel hadn't been effected by it at all. She hadn't even really seemed to notice that intense freezing wave even if she had noticed the original cold she'd spoken of. And Sen who'd followed them, who now sat near the tent entrance, watching, alert...Sen didn't seem to know what was going on at all. The Sertek had seemed and did seem unaffected by the cold and not able to sense the anger that had radiated from the chill. This was all very strange indeed and stranger still was the fact that the near frigid temperature hadn't gone beyond the tent.

"Do you think it's fading?" Noruiel asked hopefully, coming back to kneel beside Mountain and the Jagasei sighed slowly. "I think perhaps we _should_ let him sleep. The chill and anger only started to leave when he started drifting off." Mountain knew that Noruiel wouldn't like that suggestion, but the Akira was tough, tougher than she had right to be and she only took a deep breath and nodded, helping the large man to move the half-lucid elf to the bed in the corner. She wasn't happy about this and that was the only reason Mountain didn't suggest that she leave the tent while the elf slept here. He knew the Akira would do no such thing, rumors or not. She was staying and he wasn't about to try and convince her otherwise as they settled the elf carefully, noting that his temperature and the tents temperatures were both evening out by the second.

Maethorion could have told them that whatever had woken in him was settling again. He could feel it, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work as it felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his eyes didn't want to stay open no matter how much he fought the sleep coming over him. They were heavy and kept slipping closed. He was just glad no one slapped him this time for it. It seems that now he was allowed to go to sleep and as his body settled down into blankets he felt Noruiel settle in front of him, her hand carding through his hair gently. The Fëanorian knew he didn't have a hope of staying awake then even if he'd wanted to.

"Shh...be still, Vahrin. Sleep, just sleep." The whispered words were what finally made him let his body drift off like it wanted. He only hoped and prayed that it was for the best and not the worst.

* * *

_A few hours into the night, near the Rhes o Ainek, ____Rhûn_...

* * *

They roused silently, wraiths in the night as they gathered under the moon, gleaming eyes and fogged breath visible in the dark as they formed a loose circle. Their numbers were diminished after the battle, but still great, still powerful should they work together. Twenty-four Vultsi had fought in the Easterlings' war, but only fourteen now remained to gather together - not including their cubs. The Haize Pyak held six members; Kisor, Lih, Zala, Zaraen, Nisso (who had stayed behind with every pack's cubs) and the cub, Kalla. The Celd Pyak was stronger with seven members; Benos, Vesah, Seren, Cii and the cubs, Aradi, Dryn and Miita. The Necib Pyak had seven as well; Zehavi, Raniso, Arnou, Liska, Liekos and the cubs, Tasrod, Shyel and Itessi. Of the four packs that came forward in the moonlight, the Tusara Pyak - the pack loyal to Alagos - had been nearly devastated by the death toll among its members and only three remained; Kima, Nyn and Karu.

The great canines came together solemnly, tired but bristling as well, alert. They were from different territories, different packs and somewhat different customs. Their underlining natures and rules were the same, but just as humans, elves and dragons differed, so did the Vultsi and the subtle difference could escalate into nasty fights if not tread around carefully. The wolves were a proud race and suffered very little the mistakes of others not of their kind and even harsher was their judgement toward those of their own species.

They avoided each others' eyes as they gathered, no one feeling like challenging another just yet as they grew comfortable, each pack staying together, but slightly spread out as well, creating an open gathering. By their actions alone they said they were willing to talk to each other without bloodshed and threat. Little spoken language was truly needed between the Vultsi and their communication was usually silent, only between them. It allowed them to relay messages among large gatherings without having to speak over a crowd or risk their words being misunderstood.

As they all settled, the packs instinctively knew that the first order of business was to identify the main speakers of the gathering. Reiu and Rali usually took these positions but in this circumstance it was not an option for the Tusara Pyak who had lost both their leaders and the Necib Pyak who could only be represented by their Rali. Therefore, when the Reiu and Rali from the Haize Pyak and Celd Pyak stepped forward, the Rali and wise-wolf from the Necib Pyak took their places and the Vtori and a Helper wolf stood out from the Tusara Pyak respectively and this was accepted.

The eight wolves regarded each other for a long silent moment, each and every one of them sitting in a dignified manner, their paws together and tails wrapped around them, in a perfect circle within the greater circle created by the packs. They met each others' eyes, acknowledging the authority to speak among the eight and then the wolves from the Haize Pyak spoke first. They were the large pack here with five members still living and it was their right to speak first for this reason.

"I am Kisor, Reiu of the Haize Pyak and this is my Rali, Lih." The male wolf was brown, gray and black and the female at his side was more slender than he was. Lih's fur was a dark green color but her tail was as white as snow. She dipped her head slightly, only what was necessary to the gathered wolves, but her demeanor was not haughty. She appeared much more laid-back than her mate and more willing to place reason over pride. She most-likely balanced out Kisor that way.

A male white-orange wolf seated next to a light purple female nodded back at Lih and his voice was deep and growled when he replied back to her and Kisor. "I am Benos, Reiu of the Celd Pyak and this is my Rali, Vesah."

The two sets of leaders turned their attention to the four remaining wolves, only knowing one of them by name, the Rali, a cream colored wolf with white paws and stomach. She spoke as their eyes met her own, glancing at the gold wolf at her side before focusing on the other wolves again. "I am Zehavi, Rali of the Necib Pyak and this is Arnou, a Helper and wise-wolf within my pyak." Zehavi said the words with pride, her head high and demeanor strong, but there was a weariness in her eyes that she could not banish and a sadness prickled at her fur that was tangible to all the wolves gathered. She had lost her mate, Sirhaan, in this battle and already she felt the weight of leadership as something too great to bear alone.

Still, nothing was said of it as it came the last two wolves' turn to speak. The white-furred female that first raised her voice was young, just out of cub-hood really, but her voice didn't shake and she held her head high, ears alert, eyes clear. "I am Kima, daughter of the late Reiu Matos and Rali Saytia. I am the new Rali of the Tusara Pyak and this is Nyn, my Vtori." The dark gray wolf at Kima's side pricked her ears forward and nodded in a sign of truth, of acceptance of this and the other wolves relaxed. Yes, it was always uneasy when a new wolf came into power, but it was how the pack life worked and it was an easier transition for a wolf already established in the pack to take leadership than for a strange wolf to do so.

Now that the introductions were over with, the wolves moved, relaxing their tense postures, fur bristling and flattening, teeth showing and tails moving as they started to speak and react, communicate as only a wolf could without audible words.

_This war was nothing like I expected. I have not heard of a battle this great in this land since the War of Zaladin._ Vesah growled softly and the other wolves rumbled their agreement before Arnou spoke, his voice equally as quiet as the gentle Vesah, but drawing every Vultsi's ear with an unmistakable authority.

_You will remember we were involved in that war, too. Despite our losses, we were meant to be here and let none mistake that._

The Vultsi were not so quick to agree this time, the deaths of their pack-members still too raw for them to accept that joining this fight had been a good idea. It could not be helped now that it was already done and over with, but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it. They'd come for the Call's sake, nothing more and now...now some of them began to doubt and to see different prospects about this war. Prospects that were not wise and would only cause strife between the Vultsi themselves. And Kisor was the first to voice his speculations.

_How many were lost in your pyak, Rali Kima?_ Kisor's pale yellow eyes were fierce and probing, and the Kima's white fur rose immediately, her fangs becoming more visible in her face as she snapped back her reply. She was young, not stupid. _Too many, but the Tusara Pyak will live and we will grow._ Nyn, at her side, growled low in her throat, a warning. She was older than her new Rali and knew very well what the male wolf was doing and she wasn't afraid to let him know that she was not fooled either. Kisor growled back, but didn't press further, knowing better. Time would tell if the Tusara Pyak would make an easy target but for now they were not worth fighting.

Lih, however, nipped her mate's side, glaring at him, her fangs sharp against his fur and skin. "Kisor!" It was warning, a reprimand and the Reiu turned his shoulder to her, avoiding her teeth, but also acknowledging her ire. The Rali let her dark green fur lay flat again and looked toward Kima, whining sympathetically. _I am sorry for the loss of your father and mother._

Kima whimpered back, her ears down and her tail still, curled around her as she accepted the comfort without resentment and Lih turned her dark gold eyes to Benos and Vesah, ears coming forward in interest, head tilting. She asked the same question her mate had, but with much more sympathy and honor in her tone. _How many were lost in your pyak?_

_One. Our Apos, Etem. He was not a fighter_. Vesah offered with only a fleeting whine of acknowledgement concerning the dead member of her pack. Etem had been the weakest wolf and she had seen little value or potential in him. Yes, the Rali herself was gentle-spoken and of a softer nature, but underneath that she was deadly and she led her pack well. She was no Apos. She didn't much care for the weaker wolves. The rest of her pack was fine and strong. They would live and prosper and that was what she cared about.

_Few Apos are._ Zehavi conceded, coming into the conversation and Kima looked toward the older female, lowering her head and giving a long whine and a whimper, licking her own nose in a gesture of sincerity verging on being submissive. She was trying to convey how serious she was in the words she said to the other Rali and her message was heard._ I grieve with you the loss of your mate and your Vtori, Rali Zehavi. I apologize for the feuding of our pyaks in the recent past. We were wrong in our accusation against the Necib Pyak._

Zehavi's ears came forward in interest, her fur flat and tail relaxed, accepting, but it was Arnou who spoke, the male wolf's entire body relaxed as well, like he knew exactly what was going on and what would happen. There was a confidence exuding from him that seemed strange for a Helper wolf and yet fit the gold canine completely. It was like he was never surprised and didn't see the need to behave in the manner of his kin. _It was a Kalei who informed you of your error, yes?_

Kima's entire body seemed to grow alert as she smiled a little and her tail wagged. Her head was tilted, though, and her ears perked, quizzical, too. _Yes. He is my Kalei-brother._

Kisor gave a sneezing-like sound of dismissal, curling his lips over his teeth in a disgusted fashion, a condescending growl in his throat. _To claim a Kalei as a brother is the mark of a traitor. The Kalei are our enemies._ The brown-gray-black wolf bared his fangs at Kima and Nyn, his pale yellow eyes flickering past them to encompass Karu in his disgust, too. _Do not think the Haize Pyak is blind. We saw how you protected the white Kalei during the battle. We have heard that you believe the one we seek is to come from a Huuma with Kalei blood! Disgraceful!_

At this Zehavi's fur rose on end and her snarl was bloodcurdling in its rage as she sprang forward, coming face to face with Kisor who bristled as well, growls in both their throats. _The disgrace, Reiu-cub, is that you speak in confidence of things you do not know! Keep your tongue behind your teeth and have the wisdom to listen to those wiser than you!_ the Rali snarled and Kisor bared his fangs further, anger in his eyes, muscles tensing threateningly until his mate growled warning at him and her shoulder hit his side, knocking out some of his wind and forcing him to pay her heed. Lih's words were snapped, her ears back and her tail high.

_Enough! We did not gather here to fight, but to comfort one another in our loss and discover why we were drawn here. We came for counsel, not for more war!_ Her dark gold eyes blazed as she cowed the rest of the wolves into some semblance of order, both Zehavi and Kisor backing away from each other. The slender wolf lowered her hackles and became peaceful once more when order was restored, looking toward Arnou who seemed to have been affected by none of the proceedings. He knew his Rali, Zehavi, had not almost-attacked Kisor because she wanted to defend dragons. No, she had snapped at the Reiu because it had been HER instincts that had led her pack here. SHE was the one who'd heard the Call first, had traced it to Kahilnar and now that half her pack was dead, she was not going to hear someone tell her that their lives had been lost in vain.

Yes, the gold wolf knew all this very well, just as he knew the minds of many of the other wolves gathered around him. The main reason why he didn't become worked up over their behavior was because he could almost anticipate every snarl and growl, every move they made as if he were watching squalling cubs.

"Arnou, I have heard whispers of your wisdom even as far as Haize Territory. What words would you give us now?" Lih asked respectfully and every eye went to the gold wolf, and he acknowledged them calmly, ears erect and body settled, sitting with his feet together and his tail drawn about him. His eyes were tranquil and one might have mistaken him for a cat instead of a wolf. No one would have spoke this thought out loud though, for the instinct to stay alive. Poised or not, Arnou was a Vultsi and if pushed, he could and would display the deadliness of his kind. He was werewolf offspring through and through. He just happened to be wise and a great deal more patient than his kin. Now he exuded that patience as he spoke, voice deep and slightly growled, but not hostile.

"I have seen the face of the one we seek and it is the face of a Huuma, but he is not fully of the Huuma bloodline. His ancestry is prominently that of the Kalei and it is through a Reiu Kalei that he shall come."

"The Reiu Kalei has lost his mate." Kima barked softly and Benos growled in thought, in dismissal. _He will find another._

Arnou's eyes seemed to look far away and when he spoke it was as with the voice of more than just himself, like other wolves spoke through him, and it raised the fur on all the wolves present as they backed up and whimpered, tails pressing close to their legs. "No, he will not. He is Kalei of heart and mates for life. His bloodline would have continued with his union to the white Kalei. She is dead and he will not choose another."

_Then we are chasing a dream!_ Vesah howled and the other Vultsi whined and growled after her, agreeing some of them and others simply confused. Arnou waited them out quietly and it was Zehavi first who calmed enough to question him, her snapping snarls quieting the others as they listed both to her and for the answer to this riddle.

_If the one we seek is to come from Reiu Kahilnar then he must choose another mate._

The gold wolf merely stared at her, directly into her eyes, something a Helper wolf wouldn't dare but something a wise-wolf would think nothing of. At the moment Arnou was a wise-wolf and few would contest him and his words. "He will not choose another."

_The bloodline has not broken, Arnou. I can still feel the Call. I can still sense the unborn child, the one we seek that must come from him. How can this be?_

Lih growled low, thoughtful as she narrowed her eyes and stood, her tail wagging slowly, low to the ground. The slender, dark green wolf was pensive in her words. _Perhaps it is not his bloodline we sense but that of the father or mother he comes from. From what I understand, Reiu Kahilnar has two full-blooded cub-mates, the ones called Nareke and Yileke. Perhaps it is from them or one of their offspring that this child will come._

"No. The child will be of Reiu Kahilnar's bloodline." Arnou insisted quietly and Zehavi nodded, sensing this as well, while Kima tilted her head, a whine in her throat._ But how?_

The gold wolf finally shook his head, seeming to come back to the waking world as he sighed and shifted his weight, whimpering in uncertainty, ears back. _I don't know. I can not see the truth in this riddle._

_And what if there is no truth in this riddle? What if the riddle is a lie and we do, indeed, chase dreams?_ Kisor countered and Benos growled at him, ears back. _Why did you come then here to fight if you do not believe as we do, Reiu Kisor? Why have you brought your pyak here if you only want to keep insisting that we are chasing dreams? Would you dare to say that the loss of our kin in this war was for naught?_ Benos didn't back down when Kisor snarled, the white-orange wolf standing with his legs slightly spread and chest out, challenging and none of the other Vultsi refuted that challenge, most in agreement with Benos.

It was Lih who answered for her mate, her voice softly growled, crooned almost. "We came because we too heard the Call. We too desire to end the darkness in our hearts and spirits. We simply do not wish to trust in something that seems impossible, something so foreign." The Rali laid her ears back, unsure as she looked at her mate and he growled in a tired way and backed down, his ruff falling flat again and his fangs disappearing.

"The thought of relying on a Kalei is not pleasing to us." he admitted and Zehavi growled agreement, the cream and white colored wolf sighing in a cloud of white mist in the cold. "I too struggle with this, but I have seen the leader that Reiu Kahilnar is and his Vtori Kalei is wise and accepts us as I have never seen a Kalei do."

"Vtori Alagos is the Kalei-brother I spoke of." Kima piped in and Zehavi flicked her ears in the white wolf's direction, but continued to focus on Kisor and Lih. "If a child were to somehow be born to Reiu Kahilnar, I would follow that child. The one we seek must come from the Reiu Kalei's bloodline. Arnou is right. I can still hear the Call of this child even if it seems impossible."

"Perhaps the Reiu Kahilnar will choose an Alys in place of a Rali. If he is to be a Reiu to the Huuma of this land, he will require a cub to please them."

"What you speak is true, Vtori Nyn, but the custom of taking an Alys is an old one. Not lightly considered." Benos growled back, the white-orange wolf looking toward his mate, unable to truly fathom what it would be like to have cubs with anyone else. Still, Huuma were different than Vultsi. Some took many Rali and Alys while others only one. Still more took Rali again when their first ones had died. Yes, Huuma were strange, but the Kalei were very much like the Vultsi and from what had been said, this Reiu Kahilnar was a Kalei in his heart even if he did not look like one. Would he take an Alys? Even for the good of the Vultsi and his own people?

_If we can convince him to consider it at all, perhaps we might suggest he take one of our own as an Alys._ Zehavi ventured and then flattened her ears to her skull as the wolves around her snarled and barked, howled their defiance of the idea. It was Kima who stopped them this time, her young voice rising above the fray, her howl sharp.

_What Rali Zehavi says is wise! Think for a moment, my kin! If Reiu Kahilnar were to take one of our own as Alys it would only further connect his cub to us. The one we seek would be part of the Kaluyak. This might be a wise course of action._

_You are but a young wolf, a cub! You know little of wisdom!_ Vesah dismissed, holding her tail and head high, but Kima snarled at her, fangs flashing in her face, eyes gleaming in the darkness in her anger and pride._ I am old enough to be a Rali and I am old enough to have a mate of my own. I am old enough to be an Alys and I would gladly offer myself if that it what it took to save our people!_

Silence, shocked silence, followed Kima declaration and she held her head high, holding her ground and her words. Not even the Vultsi knew what to say in the face of such a bold statement and from one so young. They wouldn't get the opportunity to discuss it further that night though as a dark, chilling snarl suddenly broke through the night and the Vultsi found themselves being attacked by a foe they had not seen coming.

Fierce snarls exploded in the night, bloodcurdling sounds that had hale and injured men alike reaching for weapons, some of them finding them at their sides and others left empty-handed as they stared into the dark, wide-eyed. The howls and growls, near scream-like in their intensity, echoed over the air chillingly and men were sure they could see the shapes of giant creatures fighting in the gloom.

Alagos was the only one who understood what the wolf-cries meant, though, and even he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end at their ferocity and the messages they contained.

The Vultsi fought five of their own kind, dark wolves with savage eyes and razor fangs who'd sprung on them in the night. They reeked of blood and foul things, like the Sertek had as they had been among their ranks and as Alagos heard this in the snarls and howls of the wolves, he raced for their location, his form shifting rapidly until he was on all fours. He hurled himself at the first reeking black form he came across, tearing it away from a young wolf with white and gray fur. He recognized the male as Karu a moment later and the Apos gave him a feral grin of thanks before launching himself back at the same foe Alagos fought. Karu might have been an Apos in name, but his spirit was fierce and he would help defend his pack and his kin to the death.

Still, not even Alagos' skill and Karu's enthusiasm could make their task easier. The black Vultsi struggled in their hold, fighting with twice the strength of its kind as it sought to tear them to pieces and even as he and Karu finally subdued the evil wolf, Alagos noted that the other wolves were struggling similarly with their own opponents. The evil Vultsi were as fast as wraiths, blending into the night, striking fast and without mercy. They were no bigger than the other Vultsi, but somehow they were faster, more savage and the wolves were struggling to overcome them.

And one of the black wolves was bigger than the rest and not completely canine, towering over the other Vultsi, emitting a malice that ran deep. Its eyes were a deep, glowing red and Alagos could sense something odd about the creature. It was much too big to be a true-Vultsi, even one that had gone back to serve Morgoth's will. No, there was something different, something he knew he should understand... The shape-shifter's gift whispered into his mind then what it was he was seeing and Alagos' amber eyes widened. He gave a screaming howl through Kima, Karu and Nyn's heads, a cry they took up to warn the others.

_Gruithor!_

The name of the head Sertek of Kilicar's army, the name of the greatest Sertek to have been made. He was a mixture of a dark Vultsi and a dark dragon, one who had fallen back into evil. A true monstrosity with all the strengths that went along with both species, with all the horrors and he'd not been killed in the fighting. He was terror created in the night, the stuff of nightmares and twice as deadly. He'd come back to deal with his kin.

The Vultsi did not shrink from him, though, but rallied. It was not in them to retreat and they would fight to the last breath. Their pride rose fiercely within them and instinct followed even quicker after that as they sprang for the dark creature as one, a great wave of razor teeth and bloodcurdling snarl. They were werewolves themselves and they would not be cowed by the darkness they still fought so hard against. They would not be tainted this day. They were werewolves, but they were creatures of a different nature, fighting for redemption above all else and while this weakened them, it also united them in a way the forces of darkness could not hope to replicate.

Gruithor truly did not stand a chance at defeating them, even with their powers restricted by the dragons close by, and it was too late when the dark monstrosity realized it. He never got to harm even one person within the army as Alagos watched the wolves bring him down under their collective onslaught. The shape-shifter had stood back during this fight, somehow knowing it was not for him to interfere in. This threat had been for the Vultsi to take care of and they'd done their job, proven their skill. And they'd rid the hills of the immediate malicious presence Alagos had been sensing all day, though, he knew more lingered further out. He knew exactly where the Sertek had gone and not all of them were dead. Still, now their leader was.

The white wolf watched as the life bled from Gruithor's eyes and then met the pale blue ones of Kima. The young female panted, blood staining her mouth, chest and paws, but she smiled at him, lips drawing back comically over her teeth and her tail wagging. She flicked her ears around then, checking for the last two members of her pack and her fur lowering to lie flat again when she found them. All the Vultsi were taking the same action now, assessing injuries and in Zehavi's case, the death of Liekos, her Apos.

The wolves trickled away from the dead bodies, both Raniso the black wolf and Arnou the gold dragging their fallen comrade away from their dead enemies. They would not let the evil Vultsi' presence defile and dishonor Liekos. Even as an Apos, he was better than those who had attacked them. The two wolves placed his body gently beside the river and they bared their fangs at the people who'd gathered to see the fight, drawn by the noise. The humans and other species took this as their cue to leave and rightly so.

Alagos stood where he was though, as the Vultsi approached him, their ears coming forward in curiosity but no hostility as they'd all heard something about him from one source or another. And none of the rumors had been bad ones, interestingly enough. Now the wolves circled the shape-shifter, studying him, many of them having never seen a Tvar-Menikii before even if they'd heard of them. To smell Kalei, sense Kalei, feel their powers restricted by a Kalei and yet see a wolf in front of them was odd at the very least.

Karu, Nyn, Arnou and Kima were the only ones who seemed completely at ease about Alagos' presence and it was the very latter wolf who came close to him first, rubbing her heard against his own in a familiar greeting reserved between family-members. The wolves around them growled and backed away slightly, fur raised at the scene, but more than anything they were puzzled and watched with even more confusion as Karu did the same as his sister and Nyn followed them, brushing her nose again Alagos' fur in a more reserved greeting before she sat calmly at his side. Kima looked around at the Vultsi that watched her pack.

"This is my Kalei-brother, Khal. The Huuma and Kalei call him Alagos. He is a part of my pyak." The young white wolf's unspoken threat was clear; threaten him and face the wrath of the Tusara Pyak. Alagos heard the warning clearly and shook his head, chuckling inwardly at his adopted sister's actions. She had a lot to learn about leading, but Matos and Saytia had raised her well. She would make them proud.

The thought of the Reiu and Rali sobered the shape-shifter a bit as he looked around at the dwindled number of canines around him. Too many had died. Too many. The amber-eyed wolf sighed and looked back at the wolves. He spoke in their silent language to them and while it took them a minute to understand what some of his improvised body-gestures meant, they soon started to 'hear' him clearly.

_I am sorry for the loss of your brave wolves. This battle would have been much more devastating without your help. Thank you for fighting with us._

_We fought for the Call, Vtori Kalei._ _Nothing more._ Benos growled and Alagos didn't respond, but his head and eyes did move in the direction of Kahilnar's tent and Sharpmist's body.

_Then I pray with you that somehow the Call has not failed._

_It will not._ Zehavi stated firmly, her gold eyes blazing with fierce belief and Kima yipped her agreement, speaking to the shape-shifter confidently. _If Reiu Kahilnar will not take another mate, then will shall convince him to take an Alys. I would offer myself for this in your honor, Khal. I am not afraid to be the mother of a Kalei._

If Alagos had been given any control of his voice then he wouldn't have been able to speak anyway as he felt like choking with the disbelief and almost horrified emotions welling inside him. They...WHAT?! The shape-shifter was well aware that his fur was standing on end and his tail was high at his back with surprise and his ears pinned to his head in rejection. He knew all this was clearly understood by the Vultsi and he probably should have had more tact, but...he also knew there was little he could do to control his reactions at this point.

He found himself shaking his head in a very human like way as he thought about what to say. Finally the 'words' came and he looked the wolves directly in the eyes, doing everything possible to try and show them that he was far from amused. Very far from amused._ No. This is NOT a plan that Kahilnar will accept. He will sooner risk your rage and retaliation then give in to your suggestion or demand, whichever way you put it to him._

Kima's ears went back, drooping almost as she tilted her head, a whine in her throat. _But, Khal...would I not make a good Alys? I would not care that my cubs would be part Kalei! You are my brother and you are Kalei!_

_Kima..._ Alagos prayed for wisdom, he really, really did in the face of his adopted sister's hurt expression, her innocent earnestness. _Kima, you will make a wonderful Rali and an amazing mother, but to Vultsi cubs. Your place is not as an Alys. Your pyak needs you and while I am honored at your acceptance of Kalei...Kahilnar will not accept you or any other Vultsi as a mother to a child of his._

_He must accept! The Call has not changed, Vtori Alagos. It is Reiu Kahilnar's child that we seek._ Zehavi insisted and Alagos only shook his head again, knowing he would not be able to convince them, but insist in his next words all the same.

_Very well. If I can not sway you in this, then honor me one request. Do not approach Kahilnar about this tomorrow. He burns his mate tomorrow and you will respect that. Leave him time to grieve._

The wolves growled amongst themselves, but none of them protested and each of them nodded once in acceptance of this demand. After all, they could feel the loss of their own pack members keenly. No, they would not approach the Reiu Kalei now, but they WOULD approach him. In their minds, their very survival, their redemption counted on it. They would make this appeal before Kahilnar and they would make it soon.

Soon, but not tonight and not on the morrow. Alagos was right. It was time to say goodbye to their dead.

* * *

_A few hours into the night, Ligbato in the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal..._

* * *

_"Wake, Son of Fire."_

_Maethorion knew he recognized that voice. It was deep and powerful, strong and he KNEW that he knew it. He just had to figure out where he knew it from. Though, if he opened his eyes and woke like the speaker commanded it might be easier to figure this riddle out. The made an effort to blink and felt a sense of accomplishment when his eyes obeyed him. Right, so his body was working again. Good._

_The elf sat up slowly, blinking rapidly at the bright light and white fog that surrounded him, concealing everything, his brows furrowing as he looked around, not recognizing where he was. It definitely wasn't the tent, but he didn't feel like it was a bad place either. It just...was. And he wasn't alarmed by that. He knew he'd fallen asleep in less than ideal circumstances, but that didn't alarm him either. This place was not bad. He would have felt if it was. But where was he?_

_"You are dreaming, Son of Fire."_

_Maethorion turned his head sharply, but something told him there was no danger even as his eyes rested on the familiar being at his side. A winged-Maia, a servant of Eru, created from light and power. And he knew this particular one._

_"Michael."_

_The winged-Maia smiled, the Fëanorian could feel it, just like he had once before, and Michael seemed to nod. "I come with a message for you, Maethorion." The words were delivered with a seriousness that let the elf know immediately that these words were not to be taken lightly in the least. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine, but didn't shirk from the responsibility he was more than sure was going to descend on his shoulders in a moment. He could sense that clearly. _

_The Fëanorian took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, his dark brown eyes looking directly at Michael, unable to see the other being's eyes, but not needing to as it didn't feel strange to be looking into a face made of light without an defining features. There was a sense of personality beyond that light and that was all that mattered here in this dreamworld. It was all that mattered in the waking world, too, come to think of it._

_"What message do you bring?"_

_"A Time Choice lies before you."_

_Maethorion frowned, confused. "What is a Time Choice?"_

_The light and fog around them changed in the blink of an eye at his words and the elf suddenly found himself still standing firmly in place but with the world flashing around him at a speed that made it nearly impossible to process as he watched. It began to slow almost as fast as it had started, though, and Maethorion started to see images he recognized, images and events that were intimately familiar._

_It was his own life flashing, literally, before his eyes and even as he stood in the middle of these events, watching them, Michael spoke again. The winged-Maia was no longer visible, but Maethorion knew he was there, could sense him and he knew he wasn't alone even if it looked that way._

_"Every living being has choices to make in their life, small ones and great ones. Each choice affects those around them and no one person is more important than the next. However, in Time, there are those whose decisions affect those around them more greatly than those of other beings."_

_"Like the hobbit, Frodo Baggins."_

_A smile, felt by the elf, was his immediate answer even before the words came. "Yes and yet, no. His actions created a ripple throughout Arda, changing the lives and courses of many. His was a powerful choice, but even so it was not a Time Choice. A Time Choice effects more than just many people or lands, it can change the course of Time itself for better or for worse. Only the Creator can see both paths in Time, but it is the choices of those whom is given the power to decide that determine which path shall be chosen." Michael appeared beside Maethorion again and extended his hand toward the images still playing about them and the elf's eyes followed where the winged-Maia indicated, unable to stop himself, too curious._

_"You have made many choices in your life, but until this point, the three Time Choices you have made have been without your realizing how important such choices were."_

_Maethorion would have blurted out a question then, probably an explosive one, if he'd not been distracted by the scene unfolding before him, a familiar scene. He was with his Sercecet, staring a white-haired, amber-eyed Alagos, speaking with him, smiling as he watched the shape-shifter leave. That had been the first time he'd chosen to truly listen and consider the advice of someone other than Mountain. It had been the first time he'd accepted the idea of a friend besides the Jagasei, had chosen to trust someone. That had been his first Time Choice. Maethorion realized this instantly, but as soon as he had he found himself watching a new scene._

_He was on the plains and Michael was there, fighting him. It was the night he'd rejected Guruthos, the night he'd gone back to the Creator. The night everything had changed. Truly changed. The night the actions of his first Choice had been given any voice in the decision he'd made that night, whether he'd realized it or not._

_"Such was your second Time Choice." Michael supplied calmly, his voice deep, reverberating powerfully in the empty space in an eerie, but by no means frightening way. And even as he spoke, the scenes before Maethorion changed again, this time showing him kneeling beside Noruiel, cradling her bloodied body in his arms, shouting at the sky, healing her._

_"This was your third Time Choice, Son of Fire. You chose to trust the Creator with your power and discovered your ability to heal. Had you denied the Creator with your first or second decision, your third Time Choice would not have happened the way it did."_

_The scenes faded away then, leaving the light and fog surrounding them again and Maethorion stared ahead, shaken and yet strangely calm, too. His words were nearly whispered, said to himself, but seeking confirmation all the same. "If I had not accepted Alagos, had not rejected Guruthos, I would never have discovered the love I bore Noruiel and I would have stayed as I was, possessed and hurting others. I would not have healed Noruiel and she would have died. I would have left Avarikal and I would have gone on killing." He turned his brown eyes to Michael, questioning, but the winged-Maia only shook his head, or appeared to. _

_"It is not for us to know futures that can no longer happen. We can only know the choices we must make now and the choices we have made."_

_"How were those decisions Time Choices?"_

_Michael remained quiet for a long moment and Maethorion felt the clear Presence of the Creator's power in the light fog, speaking words to His servant that the elf could not understand, could not hope to understand and finally the winged-Maia spoke again. "If you had taken the path of Death during the second Time Choice, it would have led you to the third Time Choice in much the same way, but your choice might have been different than the one you made. You might not have saved Noruiel and if you had not saved her, then this Time Choice before you now would have a higher risk of bringing calamity on all those effected by it. Time Choices create a greater and more powerful effect each time they are presented and no one choice is meaningless to the next choice presented. They build in power until the Last Time Choice is presented and it is all the choices leading up to that point that prepares a being to go one way or the other in their decision."_

_"One way or the other. You mean for the Creator or against Him." It wasn't a question and there was no answer. Now Maethorion did feel a thrill of fear run through him and his eyes narrowed, his body growing tense, wary despite the fact that he KNEW he wasn't in danger here. "What is this choice?"_

_The world around him changed again without warning and this time Maethorion not only saw what was going on around him, but heard it, too. And what he saw and heard sent his heart racing with adrenaline and his hand itching for his sword as his eyes flickered over the swarming bodies below him. Sertek. Thousands of them. Only a few thousand, but an impressive number nonetheless and he knew exactly what he beheld. Kilicar's monstrous army. It was black out, night, but the moon was high and Maethorion could see them moving about below wherever he hovered, their snarls and shrieks sending cold shivers through his body, the kind he always felt before a battle. _

_The Sertek were hidden in the hills, but Maethorion could sense their restlessness, their malicious intent toward whatever they were hunting, patiently waiting to attack those beyond the hills. At that thought, the elf found himself rising higher in the air, now able to see what could only be the Rebel army beyond the Sertek swarm, camped up beside the long river, Rhes o Ainek. It looked as if the battle was over - and the landscape strangely changed - but the enemy had not been obliterated and now they crept in the shadows, waiting to spring once more._

_"This is the choice that awaits you, Son of Fire. The power has been granted to you to act as you see fit in this situation. You are presented a threefold choice. Will you give death or will you give life? Will you destroy or will you heal? Or will you simply do nothing?"_

_Maethorion continued to stare down at the swarm and his voice was faint, but carried clear puzzlement. "I don't understand. This is hardly a choice. If the power has been given to me, I will heal them. How is this a hard choice?" the elf asked, finally turning his head to look at the winged-Maia, his dark blue eyes demanding an answer, a straight one that he could understand. He was running out of patience and Michael seemed to look at him gravely. His voice certainly sounded that way._

_"Should you choose to act, either for destruction or healing, it will be at a great pain to yourself. To act will be to strike a blow to your heart and to bring about the next Time Choice, this one harder still. To do nothing will result in its own troubles, but will end the Time Choices in your life."_

_The Fëanorian looked away from Michael, his mind now whirling, trying to put everything together, to sort the information into simple decisions. He felt like the task was impossible and he felt almost ill with the responsibility settling on his shoulders, a responsibility he was starting to understand more and more the faster his mind worked to figure all this out. He let his eyes wander over the Sertek again and then to the Rebels further beyond, glancing between the two as something became overwhelming clear to him._

_If he were to destroy the Sertek, he ran the risk of harming innocent people trapped inside the black spell. Perhaps Kilicar had not used people, but he could have and if he had, those people had families or loved ones, lives. Even if the Dark Prince had only used evil men...those people deserved a chance to be better than they'd been before. Just as Maethorion himself had been given a chance. He couldn't destroy the Sertek. He wouldn't._

_By that logic, he could only heal them._

_But that logic wasn't the only thing he had to consider. Michael had said that if he chose to act in any way that it would result in pain for him, something to do with his heart and another Time Choice worse than this one. The mere thought made him feel even more ill and the elf took a deep breath, letting his mind think about the third option much to his shame. He knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't be so selfish and cowardly as to even think about taking the easy way out...but his mind went there nonetheless, weighing the odds._

_He could do nothing. Wash his hands of this. End the Time Choices. He could simply let the future run its course without his interference. This happened in war all the time and there was no saying that the Rebels wouldn't beat the Sertek. Everything might be fine...but not without great loss. He knew that. And there was no guarantee that Kahilnar's army would win either. And if any Sertek escaped, and they would, they would breed and become powerful again. The war would only continue. More lives would be lost. Another Dark Lord would rise if there was an available army. __Rhûn_ would not have peace. They would have fought for nothing.

_Maethorion knew in that moment that he couldn't do nothing. Not anymore. He wasn't that kind of person anymore thanks to the decisions he'd made. Thanks to Noruiel who had such faith in him. Now he understood what Michael meant about each Time Choice affecting how the person acted with the next decision. His old self would have done nothing or perhaps he would have destroyed the Sertek. Both decisions were the wrong ones, though, and he knew it. The Fëanorian knew what he had to do...he was just scared to do it. He knew he would, though. If for no other reason than for Noruiel sake and the chance to see her eyes shine with approval, to see her proud of him._

_He didn't know what the blow to his heart would be, the pain Michael spoke of, but Maethorion did know that such things were no reason to not do the right thing. The right road, the righteous one had never been proclaimed to be the easiest, but he would walk it as faithfully as he could anyway._

_The Fëanorian took another deep, quiet breath, decision made, before he reached for his power. He felt it flood his mind, bursts of light and color swarming behind his eyes, tingling at his pure white fingertips as a red glow, demanding, excited to be released. The energy that filled his body was incredible, like nothing he'd ever felt before and the elf felt a giggle develop in his chest before it spilled out into laughter, brilliant color carried on the waves of sound, spreading at an incredible rate toward the Sertek below, lighting up the dark sky._

_Maethorion continued to laugh, delighted, unable to help it as the Sertek started to change, their forms shedding their dark appearance, becoming what they'd been before; most of them animals of every kind but a few changed into men. His black eyes flickered over them and anywhere his gaze rested, the creatures continued to change. His entire body was a beacon of swirling color, light and Maethorion's red hair began to rise from around his head, charges of energy and power snapping outward from the strands as the colors and lights around him started to build and swell until they could barely be contained any longer._

_The Fëanorian smiled then and his words were whispered and yet seemed to carry for miles, loud in the ears of those who heard it. "Wake. You who are near the realm of sleep, awake."_

_His power seemed to explode then like a river, sweeping over all those below and Maethorion watched with wide, wondering black eyes as not only did the Sertek change before his eyes, every last one of them, but his power extended even further, toward the Rebel army, the colors surging among those there, healing them, pulling them back from the brink of death, doing far more than he'd ever expected. And the realization that, if he'd used his death power, he would have killed everyone shook the Fëanorian down to his soul. He'd made the right choice, though, and now they were saved, every single one of them._

_He felt the Creator's Presence, warm and powerful, loving wrap around him then as everything faded away, the Sertek and armies vanishing as his mind started to sink into the true, welcoming darkness of sleep. The words whispered into his heart filled the elf with a happiness and a contentment that could come from no one but Eru._

_"I am pleased with you, Antarcuilo. Well done, My Son."_

_Maethorion smiled, tired, but not with the same exhaustion or power-exertion that he'd experienced last time. Still, somehow he felt like he'd probably be asleep for a while. As he drifted off it was an effort he couldn't accomplish to make his mind form words, but the Creator heard the desire of his heart nonetheless and the Fëanorian fell into sleep knowing his message would be delivered._

* * *

_A few hours before dawn, near the Rhes o Ainek, ____Rhûn_...

* * *

No one had known how to explain the light display in the sky as they'd watched the colors flashing across the dark, exploding outward like the warmth of the sun itself, carrying with it the faintest echo of a male's laughter. No one had known what it was they were witnessing as they watched the display of what they could feel was immense power.

No one but Alagos and even he'd watched with a rare type of awe running through him. The shape-shifter had stood on a hill, watching the display, able to pinpoint its exact origin, a pinprick of pure light in the sky in the suspicious shape of a body. He'd stood and watched and he'd almost expected the presence that suddenly appeared at his side. Gabriel.

"The Creator sent my brother Michael to minister to Maethorion. The elf has a message for you. He says thank you and that he would not have made the decision he had today if not for your influence. He thanks you for your friendship, Alagos of the Dragons." Gabriel smiled then, not waiting for a response, a laugh in his voice, joy as he seemed to look up at the sky and Alagos followed his gaze to see that the flooding lights and colors were now heading for them, sweeping over the camp like a strong wind and the shape-shifter's white hair flew back and then around his head as he turned to watch the tide surge through the tents and over every person he could see.

Now Gabriel was laughing. "This is the Creator's blessing, Son of Dragons! This is what His people can accomplish through Him!" The winged-Maia was still laughing when he vanished, his mission accomplished, and Alagos looked back up at the sky as the lights and colors faded, seeing only the stars out now, but no longer sensing the malevolence in the distant hills like he had before. He extended his gift then, his amber eyes clouding over as his mind was consumed with voices, whispers of information. The tide wanted to overwhelm him, but the white-haired male held his power back, only picking through the information he wanted.

When he found it, his eyes flew open, clear and startled, and he whirled back toward the camp, racing down the hill and then skidding to a stop as both Nareke and Daerhael met him half-way, both their eyes wide with wonder and yet some fear as well, awed and amazed.

"They're healed! Everyone!" Nareke hissed the words, disbelief in her voice even as she looked around again as those in the camps started to give shouts and exclamations of joy and surprise, as the entire army started to wake to discover the miracle that had taken place. The Rebel Leader's eyes finally came to rest on Daerhael, on his shoulder specifically and Alagos knew what she was thinking without even having to ask. His gift had told him hours before exactly what kind of shape Daerhael was in. The man had sustained a nasty shoulder wound and the healers had been uncertain he'd use his arm again or even live as the injury had shown the first signs of infection. Now the guard stood before them, hale and his eyes alight with an energy that defied logic.

Everything about this night defied logic.

"Alagos, everyone...there are no injured anywhere!" Nareke repeated her words again, like she couldn't believe it herself and the shape-shifter only nodded, feeling his own surprise start to wear off even if the amazement had not. Still, he was already calming, ready to handle this and the Rebel Leader stared at him with wide eyes as he smiled slightly and responded to her with amusement.

**"I know."**

"How?!" Right. Like Kahilnar, Nareke wasn't an overly patient person and the Princess was less used to Alagos' ways than Kahilnar was. That also meant, though, that Alagos wasn't going to be as forthcoming with Nareke and as his amber eyes looked toward the sky again this time the shape-shifter did smile, widely, and he shook his head. **"The Creator has given us a blessing. It would be wise to simply accept it."**

Neither Nareke nor Daerhael looked satisfied with that answer, but the guard touched the Rebel Leader's shoulder in quiet warning when she looked like she might protest and the Princess merely sighed and looked back toward the camp. She wanted to know what was going on, but maybe Alagos was right. There had been so much death and suffering, so much to mourn over and there still was. Perhaps it would be better to simply accept this blessing for what it was.

Hope.

They had hope again.

Nareke dipped her head to Alagos, a smile on her lips. "I will go calm the others as I can." She started to walk away, but Daerhael's words stopped her just as quickly, the guard's voice solemn. "I would advise you to be quick with those who are joyous, Nareke. There will be others who are angry, Kahilnar among them." he warned softly and Alagos closed his eyes slowly, feeling pained.

Sharpmist. The healing had come too late for her. To late for many even as it had come just in time for others. Kahilnar...Kahilnar had a very real potential to react violently to this news, with anger and bitterness. Daerhael was right. They needed to see to the Prince, but he understood Nareke's inclination to make sure the rest of the army knew that everything was fine. The shape-shifter gave a silent sigh and opened his eyes, prepared to speak when he saw two forms coming toward them swiftly, two forms he recognized instantly as they drew near.

Alagos found himself enveloped in a pair of arms then and then just as quickly he was being hugged by another set, passed back and forth before both Taurnar and Thalbor pulled back, relief written clearly on their faces as they grinned at him.

_"Alagos! By the Valar you are hard to find!"_ Taurnar exclaimed and Thalbor snorted his agreement before looking toward Nareke and offering her a smile. She returned it openly, but seemed to snap back into command a moment later. _"Well, since you two are here, you can help me."_ she announced and Thalbor nodded in assent, but looked toward Alagos afterward.

_"Our sister?"_ Last they'd known, it had been assumed that Alagos was chasing after her, so for the shape-shifter to be here now, so relaxed, Gweltari must have been safe. Or at least, that was the reasoning in the twin's heads and there had been no evidence presented to them to prove otherwise or sway their thinking. Still, there was a small hesitancy in their eyes, a dread that Alagos could see, could sense and he was quick to allay their fears, enjoying the startled looks on their faces when his mind entered their own, something he'd not been able to do the last time they'd seen each other.

**"She is well. She is safe, but not here."**

_"Where is she?"_ Taurnar got over his shock first and now he appeared just as relieved as his twin did, tension draining out of both of them, but curiosity taking its place.

**"In Al-Salyha. That is where the Maia had her taken. She's in a good hands now, though...and so is your new nephew."** The shape-shifter's mouth grew into a grin as both the Ranger twins blinked in confusion and then blinked again as realization came over their faces, their mouths opening in shock, in joy, in too many words to say as they looked at each other and then back at him. Alagos' body shook in silent laughter as they finally converged on him, nearly squeezing the life out of him as they babbled questions and demanded answers. Alagos didn't really mind either as he continued to merely laugh silently at them, remaining mute just to tease them.

It was Nareke who saved him, smiling but rolling her eyes as she grabbed both their shoulders and jerked them back._ "Come now you two! Let him breathe. You'll get your answers, but first, there is work to be done. Come on! Alagos, I will join you and Daerhael when I have finished."_ She gave a sharp nod to both the shape-shifter and the guard before pulling Taurnar and Thalbor along, both Rangers protesting and Alagos grinned after them, only choosing to answer one of the two questions they'd asked.

**"His name is Naroion and he's perfect."**

He shook his head as both twins grinned and started talking amongst themselves as they were led away by Nareke. Daerhael came to his side then, chuckling, his words both teasing, but also carrying a congratulations in them as well. "Your son is going to get into more trouble with those two being his uncles then he would if he had his own brothers. You do realize this, right?"

Alagos only smiled. It was good to have family. Very, very good and he really couldn't wait until they were all together. Honestly, he really couldn't wait until all this was over with, until the sorrow and the memory of the battle weren't so fresh. Not just for his sake, but for Kahilnar, too. It was the thought of the Easterling that kept the shape-shifter from any true and lasting happiness right now and he felt that this was right. There was joy in him yes, but it should be tempered with sadness right now and Alagos did not resent that. He could only hope that Kahilnar would recover from this in some way.

The white-haired male sighed inwardly and looked at Daerhael then, his amber eyes dulled and the guard seemed to understand immediately the change in mood as he sighed as well, out loud and the two of them started back down the hill without a word, toward the dragons by the river. It was only a few hours until dawn. It was time to try and bring Kahilnar back into their world again. It was time to see if anything at all had remained intact inside the broken Prince and if he might be able to lead them.

It was time to see if Eru would grant them another miracle.

* * *

**Note: **The War of Zaladin was a time in Rhun's history when the Four Kingdoms were truly established through a great and bloody civil war. A war like that hasn't been seen until now, in this fight that will be known in history as the Battle of Four Kings - not for fighting against each other, but for fighting together as one. **Oh, and another Note:** Yes, Maethorion/Noruiel's timeline now matches (for a time) with Alagos/Gweltari/Kahilnar's timeline. It's been 87 days exactly (in the story) since both timelines were even, just in case anyone was wondering. :)

**Review the loverly chapter! Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease? :D**


	55. Ara

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Lord of the Rings. Yeps. That's all.

A/N ~ Hiya. Sorry for the wait. It's been a loooooong few days (weeks) at home. I also got a puppy a few days ago, so writing is sporadic. LOL Do enjoy the chapter and PLEASE check out my blog for links to two original stories I have been working on sporadically for the last few months. If you love my writing here, you might really enjoy what I write outside of Lord of the Rings. :)

**Rhûnic**

_Karafik_ = Golden Rock

**Avarikal**

_Hiro_ = Lord/Sir

_Hira_ = Lady/Ma'am

_Laiquahiyas Forest _= Green Jewel Forest

_Tahilor _= Quiet Dream

_Pama-Lond _= Guidance Haven

**Elven**

___Hísimisil _= November-Moon

_Calengil_ = Green Star

**Jagaseio**

_Aka-Miitemii_ = Half Time-blood

_Miitemii_ = Time-blood

**Vultsin**

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Apos_ = Least, Omega

_Sanok_ = Loner, Solitary

_Crtria_ = Connected by heart, accepted

___Det Pyak _= Sea Pack

___Necib Pyak _= Noble Pack

**Welsh**

_Beth ydych chi ei glywed?_ = What do you hear?

_Mae'n nad oes yn dda, busybody drahaus. Wrth gwrs byddai hi'n yma. Yr wyf yn tyngu, os bydd yn dechrau cooing arnaf eto..._ = It's that no-good, arrogant busybody. Of course she'd be here. I swear, if she starts cooing at me again...

* * *

_Morning, a few hours time-skip from the last chapter, near the Rhes o Ainek, Rhûn..._

* * *

**_Ara ~ Noble_**

Dawn came without Kahilnar being very aware of it. He'd stopped crying as the light had encroached across the sky and he knew he wouldn't again, not for a long time. He felt numb now, cold and stiff, and lifeless. It seemed like the color had been leeched out of the world and not even the light show in the sky hours before had stirred his interest. He'd stayed by Sharpmist's body, just breathing and feeling like that was all he could do even as he didn't want to anymore.

Eru's presence had sustained him, had kept him still and quiet, had kept him from breaking his promise to the dragoness and coming after her. He wanted to die. He didn't think he'd ever stop wanting to die now, but he also knew he'd finally found a place in those quiet hours where he wouldn't give up, no matter how much he wanted to. Sharpmist was gone, but her memory was alive in him and it refused to be silent. It refused to let him forget what he'd promised, what she'd demanded of him, what she would have done to him had he refused.

It seemed the battle dragoness was ordering him about even in death and there was something, deep down in Kahilnar, that found that fact comforting. It hurt at the same time, too, though, to hear her voice and yet not hear it at all. Still, it was the memory of her words that would get him back on his feet in one way or another. Kahilnar knew that much for sure.

The Easterling couldn't bring himself to rise, to leave her still body on his own, though. He didn't want to leave. He knew he needed to and that no matter how long he stayed by her it wouldn't change anything. The world was slowly coming back to his ears, to his senses and mind. He was starting to hear the camp and feel the responsibility was creeping its way back to his shoulders. He just didn't want to acknowledge it yet, not on his own. He didn't know if he could physically stand on his own right now much less emotionally and mentally face the hours ahead.

The Creator knew that, too.

Kahilnar didn't know they were near him until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice spoke to him quietly, coming down to his level, crouching beside him. "She will be honored among the Easterlings, Calengil, as no other dragon has ever been honored."

The Prince didn't even have the energy to be startled as he uncurled slowly, every part of his body aching and protesting as he moved up to his knees and looked up into the still face of the dragoness once more. His chest hurt fiercely, a deep pain that throbbed with the beat of his heart as he touched her scales. How he craved to feel the warmth he once had when he'd been close to the dragoness. He knew he'd never feel it again. His voice was rough with crying and disuse, his tongue dry when he whispered a reply, feeling like he was floating in space without anything to hold on to, nothing to ground him to a reality he didn't want to come back to.

"She wouldn't have cared about that."

Daerhael sighed, nodding slightly as he looked up at Sharpmist, too, the guard's eyes saddened as they took in her still form. "I know, but it will make your people feel better and it will help them remember."

Kahilnar closed his eyes, hiding the dullness of the green as he hung his head slightly. His people. Sharpmist had once challenged who his people, his kin were and he'd defended the humans, had claimed them as his own even as he'd started to claim the dragons. He couldn't go back on that claim now. Tempting as it was, he wouldn't. There was no part of him that wanted to take on this responsibility anymore. There was nothing left but pain and grief right now. He didn't want to be a King and lead a people. He didn't want to do anything.

But he knew he had to.

Eru had given him a job and Sharpmist had charged him with living. He wanted to deny both of them, but Kahilnar knew, even past the agony and the hollowness, that he wouldn't. He would do as they wanted if only because he didn't know where to go now or what to do. He would do it in Sharpmist's name, knowing it was what she wanted of him. He wouldn't enjoy it, though, and he wouldn't want it. He wouldn't do it forever, either. He'd only be a King for as long as it took to find someone more suitable, someone who would want to do this job and do what was right for the people, not out of obligation, but because they truly cared.

He no longer felt like he did.

Still, he knew that was why Daerhael was here. He was here to get the Prince back on his feet and only Kahilnar could know whether that task would be difficult or not. Only he could make that choice.

The Easterling sighed out slowly and raised his head, his dirt and blood-encrusted hair sticking to his face in some places, cracking away and leaving flakes of filth on his skin as he finally moved. His green eyes met the guard's blue-gray ones and it was then Kahilnar noted that Daerhael wasn't alone but that Nareke was with him, too, silent for now but watching him intently. The Prince regarded them both with a hollow expression and his voice echoed it, lifeless, but at least thinking now.

"What...what is..." Kahilnar trailed off, not even sure what he wanted to ask, not caring. He didn't care about what was going on and that made it hard to think about what could be happening, about what he might need to do. He just...didn't care. Fortunately, Nareke DID care and his sister glared at him for a long moment before seeming to take a deep breath, her eyes flickering with some recent memory that appeared to calm her somewhat before she spoke, keeping her tone even.

"Kahilnar, there is much to be done. There are many things only you can see to, but...but first we will see to Sharpmist."

Kahilnar blinked, actually feeling some twinge of surprise as he looked at his sibling and Nareke only sighed and looked back at him sadly, her hazel eyes flicking toward Sharpmist's body before she looked back at her brother. "She would have been...no, she was our Queen and she deserves to be at rest before anything else is seen to."

The Easterling stared at the Rebel Leader, unable to form words as his eyes misted and he swallowed hard, fighting back the tears his body both wanted and didn't want to cry. He felt like he'd never be able to cry again even as he wanted to do nothing but that, to cry until there was nothing left in him anymore and the pain was gone. As it was, this time he blinked away the moisture and Nareke came toward him, kneeling down in front of him, something soft in her demeanor that wasn't seen all that often. It was certainly something Kahilnar had never been subject to.

"We need you, Kahilnar. These people, we followed you and only you can lead us."

"I don't want to do this." Kahilnar barely whispered it, his voice verging on cracking, broken and his sister didn't speak as she leaned forward and pulled him into a simple hug, the irritation bleeding out of her as her arms came around him. The Easterling clung to her, refusing to cry, but his entire body shaking as Nareke held him tightly and Daerhael rested a hand on his back, whispering what sounded like a prayer under his breath. Nareke spoke softly, her commanding presence slightly softened, but still there.

"This task was appointed to you, brother, and if you do not take it up then another will and it will not be what Eru wills. YOU are the one He chose. This task is yours and no other's. We might help you, but we can not do it for you. Many lost those who were important to them, but we must all move on. We must honor their memories by living as they would have wanted us to. Sharpmist would have wanted you to continue fighting, Kahilnar." Nareke held him tighter for a moment, her voice only a whisper in his ear.

"Those lost can be grieved for properly once the work is done here and peace has come. Such is the way of war, brother. Sharpmist knew that. She would want you to do what is needed today and the days to come in honor of her sacrifice."

Kahilnar closed his eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath. "I know." He knew. He didn't want to know, but he did and he hated that he did. Eru was speaking to his heart, though, soothing gently the anger and fear, the grief as it tried to rise to unbearable heights inside him. Kahilnar knew that the Creator's presence was the only thing keeping him stabilized right now, had been the only thing that had helped him through the night. It was the only thing making it so he could listen to Daerhael and Nareke now as his sister finally pulled back and the guard extended a hand, merely waiting until Kahilnar took it.

The Easterling stared at the offered palm for a long, long minute, everything in him wanting to turn away and deny the responsibility that was once again settling on his shoulders. In the end, though, he took it because in his heart, like a whisper, was Sharpmist's voice and it was telling him to live. To live or he'd regret it. A command and a threat all in one. Kahilnar knew he couldn't let her down and so he let Daerhael pull him up. He let those around him pull him back into the painful world around him, the painful reality that he would have to spend every waking and sleeping moment in until the time came when he could rejoin the one he loved.

Kahilnar knew that day couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_Around eleven or twelve hours from previous chapter, near sunset of the same day, Ligbato in the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal..._

* * *

"You can't wait for him, Akira."

Noruiel gritted her teeth against a quick response, wanting nothing more than to snarl something at the Hiro at her side but knowing it would only land her in trouble. She couldn't afford trouble right now, not when she would very soon be heading into danger and she needed the Hiro and Hira on her side, willing to act when the time came. So the half-elf held her tongue and nodded, taking a silent, deep breath before she spoke, her tone even and her power in check though it strained at her restrictions. It reacted according to her emotions and it was only through years of grueling training that Noruiel could bend it to her will and keep it contained.

"I understand that, Hiro Cílion. I would wait out the rest of the day, though, as the Hiro and Hira gave me permission to do."

The half-elven Hiro nodded calmly and when Noruiel glanced over at him, she saw that her calm act had not fooled the eight hundred year old male. Dark haired, gray eyed and not very tall, Cílion was very ordinary looking as far as half-elves went but there was a caring and intelligent aura about him that had played no small part in his success as a Hiro. He was quick to detect shifting emotions in people and subtle changes in conversations and tones. He was smart, but didn't make it obvious, using his very average appearance to his advantage.

Noruiel knew that if there was any Ruler she was not going to be fooling it was him, but she did have to try. She didn't like this worry that ate at her nor the fact that she could do nothing about it. Was she always to be on the receiving end of things like this? Was she ever going to feel peaceful for even a day? Just a day...

"You know that when he wakes, the Fëanorian will be granted safety by the Hiro and Hira for what he's done here, do you not?"

Noruiel was glad for the distraction from her thoughts, but she didn't look at the Hiro when she answered, continuing to look over the camp from the one battlement that was still accessible. "I was aware of this, yes." More that aware. After what Maethorion had done last night, Noruiel would have torn anyone apart if they'd even suggested harming the elf. They owed him far more than they could ever repay and the Akira knew this was just the beginning. Once Maethorion knew what he could do, he wouldn't stop until he'd cured every Sertek he came across.

(flashback) _"Mountain...Mountain, what's wrong with him?" Noruiel didn't want to sound as panicked as she did, but she couldn't help it as she ran shaky fingers through Maethorion's gold hair, watching his chest rise and fall evenly, sleeping deeper and deeper into sleep. The heat had faded from his skin, returning it to a normal temperature and the chill within the tent was warming rapidly, fading like mist breaking up before the sun's rays. Noruiel's fear refused to leave as quickly, though, and she looked up at the Jagasei as the large man didn't answer, merely staring at his charge with a puzzled look on his face._

_The large man shook his head slowly, coming closer to the two and crouching, placing his hand on Maethorion's forehead, watching as the elf's eyes flickered rapidly underneath his lids and his body started to twitch and jerk as if he were dreaming something particularly violent or vivid._

_"I don't know, Moon." Dark eyes looked into dark blue ones and the Jagasei laid a reassuring hand on Noruiel's arm. The Akira didn't look reassured, though, her eyes wide as they flickered from Maethorion to Mountain. She wanted to calm, to trust the large man, but in lieu of what she and the elf had been speaking of before he'd started acting strange, she found it hard to control her emotions. She was going back to the Akira and he was insisting on coming with her. That was stressful enough! What if Maethorion had another spell like this? What if he was sick? She had no idea what was going on and the male she loved was at the heart of it for her. She didn't like it at all and that was an understatement._

_"Aren't you connected to him? To his power?"_

_The large man sighed and stood, frowning down at the two thoughtfully with that same concern flickering across his eyes again. "I am, Akira, but this isn't anything his Aka-Miitemii blood has brought about. His other powers haven't been touched by it. They don't even seem to know it exists. This isn't happening because he's part time-traveler, Moon."_

_"Then why-" Noruiel didn't finish her sentence as Maethorion suddenly surged to his feet, startling both the Akira and the Jagasei as they watched him walk toward the tent entrance without stopping. Both Noruiel and Mountain looked at each other with differing degrees of alarm before they practically bolted after him out into the dark. The camp was quieter, everyone sleeping or sitting around fires, standing guard in the night and Maethorion wasn't immediately noticed by anyone else as he started to walk steadily into the dark._

_Mountain and Noruiel couldn't take their eyes off him, though, as he simple continued to walk through the camp, never tripping over anything, never hesitating in his destination. What worried both the Akira and the large man, though, was the fact that the elf was still sleeping. His eyes were closed and he gave no indication that he'd wake or that he heard anything going on around him. Neither Noruiel or Mountain wanted to risk waking him, either, not when they didn't know what was going on and not when he'd gone to sleep under suspicious and unknown circumstances. So they watched and followed cautiously, shushing anyone who came over to investigate as the elf passed sentries and campfires, until they had a small following that was slowly getting bigger as people grew curious and confused as to what was going on._

_Noruiel couldn't explain it to them, however, not even when Maethorion stopped and his body started to glow with light, his hair seeping red and his skin paling to white. Glowing lights of brilliant color traveled over his skin, sparking from his body and the elf suddenly laughed, a joyous, delight sound that made the hearts of those who heard it leap. They watched as the elf started to rise from the ground then, shooting up into the sky, laughing still as the light exploded from him and swept through the mountains. It was blinding and beautiful and it left their hairs standing on end when it had passed, but it didn't alarm them. It didn't scare anyone despite the fact that they didn't know what was happening._

_And then it was over as soon as it had begun it seemed._

_Mountain caught the elf when he fell, all energy and glow gone from his skin, his hair gold again and his skin still pale, but now with exhaustion. He hadn't opened his eyes through the whole thing and when Noruiel came over and touched his cheek he still did not stir. That fact made the Akira's stomach clench in knots, but she knew that the elf's state of consciousness was going to be the least of anyone's worry right now as the camp was in an uproar. In fact... Noruiel frowned, paying more attention to the yelling going on, only to realize that the shouts were ones of surprise and some even verged on happiness._

_She shared a glance with Mountain and the two of them worked their way toward all the activity and when people saw them, they parted to let them through, their eyes fixed on Maethorion and whispers passing between them like wildfire. Noruiel steadfastly ignored the soft talk, not wanting to know what was being said as she all caught being passed around the most was the word 'Fëanorian'._

_The Akira manuevered her way to the front of the crowd, not waiting for people to move, but found herself stopping in shock at what met her eyes. The camp had been holding prisoners, Sertek to be exact, about thirty in all, a hunting pack. Now, though, she wasn't looking at snarling animals, but...people. Women and girls who looked back at the men with wide, confused eyes. They were people and each and every one of them bore a red, swirling pattern on their arm, like a circling hurricane. The mark shimmered in the dark, glowing almost and Noruiel tore her eyes away from it to look back at Maethorion, remembering vividly the glowing red light at his fingertips. It was the same shade. It was the same._

_He'd done this._

_Everyone else seemed to be realizing the same thing she had as their eyes flickered from the women and children who were being helped from the cages to the unconscious Fëanorian being carried carefully by Mountain. Their expression slowly changed from suspicious and unsure to amazed and startled, their eyes widening and mouths parting as they turned to the person beside them, speaking once more, but this time in much different tones. Noruiel watched it all, FELT it all and she could have cried then. She really could have._

_The first seeds of accepts were being planted and Maethorion wasn't even awake to realize it. He might not even be all right and she didn't even know what to do. She didn't know how to react to this! The Akira took a shaky breath, willing herself not to fall apart as she looked around again and spotted the Hiro and Hira approaching. They noted her as well and redirected their course, heading her way. Noruiel resisted the urge to duck and hide in the crowd, almost wishing she was back in Karafik, in the streets and going by the name Aina. Free to come and go as she pleased, unnoticed. She wasn't though. She was here, with responsibilities and duties. She was here with fears and her past catching up with her. She was here, worried about the one she loved and about to face the Rulers of Avarikal for the second time in one day. She was here and she needed to accept that._

_Noruiel stayed put as the Hiro and Hira came to her and she dipped her head when they were in speaking distance, beating them to their questions. All right, so she didn't have a great deal of patience right now. Stress did that._

_"Hiro, Hira, the lights in the sky were caused by Maethorion as were the healings among the Sertek."_

_"And the healing of the people?" Culuiniel ventured, a delicate eyebrow coming up under her wild red hair. The Hira of Tahilor was fierce and some said almost half-feral. She said what she wanted and didn't speak when it didn't suit her. She led her people with straightforward truths, simple court tactics and she wasn't one to suffer fools. She was half-elven, but the rumor was that her mother had been one of the wild-ones that lived within Laiguahiyas Forest and that her husband was as well, mixing the bloods of the wild people with those of Tahilor for the first time in nearly a thousand years. Many speculated that it was this influence that made Culuiniel so independent and beyond control._

_Said Hira now regarded the Akira with calculating blue eyes and Noruiel was aware that Culuiniel was not the only one who held this expression. Ñarmion and Helchion bore the same look and the half-elf shook her head slowly, confused. "What people?" She hadn't been aware that anyone but the Sertek had been effected by this. It was Súliel who answered, her green eyes gentle and understanding as they glanced from Noruiel to Maethorion, following the Akira's own eyes and her flickering attention._

_"All the injured within the camp no longer have their wounds and there are no sick to be found, either. Was this his work as well?"_

_Noruiel looked at Mountain, unsure how to answer, needing guidance and the large man nodded, saying only one word that confirmed suspicions the half-elf wasn't even aware she was formulating. _

_"Aka-Miitemii."_

_Of course! That power had been connected to his Aka-Miitemii blood and therefore, Mountain had been able to sense it. The Akira felt somewhat relieved to know that what she'd seen had only been the Fëanorian's healing power, but she couldn't banish all of her concern for the fact that he'd yet to wake. She tried not to think about it as she turned back to the Hira and Hiro. "Yes, he healed them. He can heal the Sertek." Noruiel pierced each of them with dark blue eyes, her voice gaining an instant authoritative tone as a thought stirred behind her eyes. "The Sertek are NOT monsters. They are our people, women and girls taken from us. To kill them is to kill your own loved ones. That is the true extent of the Empaths' cruelty and cunning. They will force you to slay yourselves if they aren't stopped. And if they are stopped, Maethorion can help those under their enchantment."_

_There was a long silence and Noruiel noted that nearly everyone in the crowd was paying attention now and catching the attention of those who were not, drawing them into the conversation. The Akira blocked out their emotions and their voices, focusing all her attention on the Hiro and Hira for she knew in this moment that they'd make their decision. She and Maethorion had petitioned them to allow them to infiltrate the Akira and now there was a reason, a true reason to do so. _

_The Akira already knew what their answer would be before Ivrion spoke it for the group._

_"We will grant your request Akira Hísimisil. We would request that you leave in the morning."_

_Noruiel immediately looked back at Maethorion and was shaking her head before she'd truly thought about it. "No. I will wait until he wakes."_

_"And how long will that take?" Ñarmion demanded with a slight bite in his tone. His attention kept flickering toward the women and girls being helped and Noruiel remembered in that moment that the elf had a daughter, a daughter that had been snatched from him nearly six months ago. He would be thinking about her right now, getting her away from the Empaths and healed by Maethorion. The Akira thought about all this carefully before she answered. She looked around and met the eyes of the people around her, male, female, elven, half-elven, human...most of them had lost someone. That was why they were here, fighting to get them back and both Noruiel and Maethorion were the best hope of getting their loved ones returned to them, whether the two had intended for that to happen or not._

_The Akira felt her heart-rate increase, heard her blood rushing through her ears, felt the clamminess of her skin as she made a choice, a choice she knew could have very, very bad consequences for herself. But it wasn't about her anymore, was it? It was about them. It was about helping those around her and when she thought of it that way, the task didn't seem as scary. Sort of._

_"I don't know how long he will sleep. But...I will leave in a day, regardless of when he wakes."_(end flashback)

As the memory faded, Noruiel found herself silently praying the elf would wake. She didn't want to do this alone, but she would. She had to help these people and...even as she wished he'd wake, part of her knew that it would be better if he did not. Maethorion had such stubborn faith that they could fool the Empaths, but Noruiel was not so sure. The Fëanorian was too passionate even when he was cold and aloof. There was barely controlled emotions always roiling beneath his skin no matter how he tried to conceal it. And his control, when it came to her and even the THOUGHT of her being harmed, was lacking at best. No, Noruiel didn't doubt his love for her nor his willingness to go into the mouth of the lion with her. She just doubted the depths of his control and how it might effect the mission she was undertaking. There could be no mess-ups for the sake of the people they were trying to help.

Noruiel closed her eyes, feeling the lump in her throat refuse to leave. She wanted to cry, but didn't dare. She just knew that if she started, she'd never stop. And she wouldn't cry in front of Hiro Cílion, though, the male had started to move away in causal way that had actually been working until Noruiel had looked toward him. Now he gave her a small smile, an almost reassuring one, before dipping his head and leaving completely. The Akira was both grateful and instantly lonely as her thoughts converged on her again and she looked back at the camp.

The day was almost over, only two hours until sunset, and Maethorion had shown no signs of waking. In her heart, Noruiel had known he wouldn't. The last time he'd healed THREE people and he'd slept for four days. Four. She'd asked the Hiro and Hira for one day to wait. She'd known. She'd known even as she'd said the words that she'd be going alone, that he wouldn't wake and when she'd looked back at Mountain, he'd known too.

She would be going alone for not even Sen would be coming. She couldn't even find him. He'd disappeared at some point in the night and she hadn't seen hide or hair of him since then. The thought of him made her want to cry again as she felt a pang in her chest, the hurt of loss. Perhaps he'd been one of those healed. But all those healed had been female and Sen was from Rhûn, created by the Maia and Kilicar. He wasn't an Avarikalen Sertek. So where was he? Had he been healed and turned back into an animal? Did he not remember her at all?

"Of course I remember you."

Noruiel jumped, spinning around with wide eyes at the deep, growled voice that spoke behind her. Her jaw dropped slightly and she stared at the creature standing before her, nearly as tall as she was - though, she wasn't that tall - looking as deadly as anything she'd ever seen. It was a wolf, a great wolf with bright green paws and rich brown fur, a creature with a dignity and wildness about it that was nearly tangible in the air, something someone could nearly taste. A creature with dark, dark green eyes that looked at Noruiel with such recognition and fondness that she couldn't find it in herself to doubt.

"Sen?"

The canine smiled and approached her slowly, head slightly tilted to the side and tail wagging gently in a very dog-like manner, friendly. He stayed still as Noruiel reached out with a shaky hand to touch his head and merely watched her as she stared back at him, eyes wide in her face. "You...you're a...wolf! A TALKING wolf!" She breathed the words, almost squeaking out the last bit and the canine laughed, a deep chuckle that originated from his chest. His voice was young and clearly Sen's...just less garbled.

"Correction; I am a Vultsi." At Noruiel's frown and puzzled look the wolf shook his head and sat. "I will explain it later. All you need know is that I am a wolf, but not a wolf and much more intelligent. I can think just like you can."

Noruiel nodded slowly, slowing petting the side of his neck, almost absentmindedly as she continued to stare at him, trying to wrap her mind around this. She wasn't scared, though. If she was going to be scared and unsure about Sen, she would have done it when he was a giant lizard-dog creature capable of ripping her apart with little more than a thought. No, she didn't fear Sen now that he was in this form. It would just take some getting used to that's all. "This is your original form?"

"Yes. I was captured by Kilicar and forced under Ñaltanárë's enchantment. A few more of my kind were subjected to the same treatment, but I was the only one who resisted the darkness. I escaped the ranks of the elite Sertek and blended in with the less intelligent ones, going with them when they attacked the Rebels to escape Kilicar's hold. I escaped his immediate control, but couldn't help attacking people. The enchantment was too strong."

"But then you met me." Noruiel said softly and the wolf grinned, his dark green eyes glittering in a sly, mischievous way. "And then I met you." he agreed. "You'd been scratched by another Sertek, that was how I sensed you first. Your body, for reasons I still don't understand, fought off the poison and made use of it, connecting us. My intelligence and 'breeding' was slightly different than the other Sertek because I am a Vultsi, so I was the only one who responded to your silent call."

"You called me 'Crtria'. Was that true?"

"It was, but not for the reasons you think. While I was trapped in that form, my intelligence was limited, suppressed and I could only think of one way to tell you what was going on. Crtria is actually a word in my tongue, Vultsin. It means 'connected' as you understood. It meant more to me than what it could convey to you, though."

Noruiel bit her lip, hesitant about asking, but the wolf only watched her, waiting silently and the longer she looked into those familiar green eyes, the more Noruiel found she wasn't so nervous about asking, as if she already knew the answer. "What did it...what do I mean to you? Why did you come back? Surely you have somewhere to go, a pack, family to get back to?"

The Vultsi didn't speak right away, stepping forward until his head came in contact with Noruiel's stomach and like an affectionate dog, he pressed against her, tail wagging gently, growling softly when she instinctively started to scratch behind both his ears. His voice was slightly muffled when he spoke, but still clear. "You are my pyak. You and Vtori and Reiu. I was alone, a Sanok, before. You are my family now and the only one I want. I did not come back immediately when I changed last night because I was scared you might reject me, might not see me as a true member of your pyak. I realized I was wrong to fear when I heard your thoughts."

Noruiel had tears in her eyes, tears that slipped down her cheeks gently as she pet the wolf fiercely, taking his head in her hands and putting her forehead to his, grinning. "Of course you are part of our pack. I love you dearly and I want you to stay." She continued to smile as the Vultsi whined happily and she pulled one of his ears fondly. "Now explain to me what those words mean and how you could read my mind, Sen. Wait, what is your name?"

"I don't rightly have one."

The Akira frowned, sitting back as she raised a brow. "What do you mean? Surely your mother called you something."

Sen barked a laugh, his dark green eyes intense in a way they'd only ever been when he was angry or protective when he'd been a Sertek. Now they just seemed that way naturally and Noruiel knew it would take some getting used to, as would the fact that while he wasn't so big anymore, Sen was a wolf, a talking one who claimed to not really be a wolf at all. Sometimes the Akira had to wonder if she'd ever have what others considered a normal day in her life.

"Oh, she did. It was 'Guard' because I was the one who was most alert in the litter. My brothers were Alpha, Runner and Thinker. My mother was a Sanok, too, so it wasn't within her rights to give us proper names. We could only be given names in our own tongue if we were accepted into a pyak. My brother, Alpha, is now known as Rell. He's the Reiu, that is the leader, of the Det Pyak. Thinker is now called Arnou. From what I understand, he's a Helper wolf, but also a Wise wolf within the Necib Pyak. Runner is dead and then there's me. I never found a pyak that would accept me."

Noruiel nodded slowly, understanding or at least thinking she did as a small smile came to her face. "Guard. Sentinel. No wonder you agreed to the name! Is that what you desire to be called now? Sen?"

"I would be honored to bear the name my Rali bestowed on me."

"Rali?"

Sen stood, shaking his brown fur out and effectively stopping the pets that were starting to mess up his coat. Noruiel took the hint and stopped caressing him, reminding herself sternly that he was the same Sen, but different now, too, not so much a child as a young adult and much more opinionated, too. Still, underneath it all she could still sense that he was the same, was still the creature she'd come to love so much. Like a caterpillar that had become a butterfly, it was a new creature, but the same, too.

"A Rali is the Queen of the pyak. She is mate to the Reiu, the Leader and the Vtori is the one who controls the pyak when the Rali and Reiu can not or need assistance."

"Like a Second."

"Yes."

Noruiel nodded and started to walk back down the battlement, toward the stairs with Sen following at her side, a great wolf looking as tame as could be as he stayed near her. The Akira looked down at him a few times as they walked, smiling reassuringly at the people who stopped and stared, alarmed at the sight of the Vultsi. "So what position do you hold in our pack?" She already knew she was the Rali and that Maethorion and Mountain were the Reiu and Vtori respectively, but what position did that leave Sen with?

"I am a Helper. I suppose, technically I could be deemed an Apos, the weakest in the pyak, but I'm not." The wolf said it with certainty even as he showed his fangs to a man who walked by him too closely and Noruiel resisted the urge to giggle, knowing it was only stress and relief and so many other jumbled emotions that made her want to react that way to the man's momentary fright.

"And the mind reading?" He still hadn't answered that question and she needed the distraction the answer might bring. They were getting closer to Maethorion's tent as they walked through the camp and Noruiel could feel her heartbeat speeding up and her stomach clenching in a tight knot with guilt. Sen seemed to sense this - or was he reading her mind again? - and the Vultsi pressed up against her side as they walked, his voice gaining a bit more of a growl to it, almost like a purring quality, though, Noruiel would never say that to him out loud. As far as she knew, cats and dogs were mortal enemies and she was pretty sure that didn't change just because Sen claimed to not be a wolf-per-say.

"All Vultsi have powers. Some of us can expel ice while others have enhanced speed, going faster than you can blink or the ability to turn invisible, control fire and water, mentally speak to each other over long distance and a great many other things. Some of our powers are small and some are large. Mine happens to be the ability to pick up strong thoughts. I can't hear everything you think, only that which you are thinking strongest or specific thoughts that come through in words."

"I see. Thank you for explaining it to me. And Sen," Noruiel stopped walking, looking slightly down at him as he turned his body to face her. She smiled, resting her hand under his jaw, affectionately holding it in her grasp. "you are more than welcome in this pyak. Please don't leave again."

The wolf looked at her solemnly. "I won't."

The Akira smiled at him, a small smile before she turned back to the tent and then looked up at the glowing sky. It was sunset. The day was ending and she already knew Maethorion had not woken. Mountain would have told her if the elf had...and now she had to tell Mountain she was leaving. The half-elf took a deep breath, pushing her brown hair behind her shoulder as she'd been twirling it, before she stepped forward into the tent. Her dark blue eyes blinked, adjusting to the light change and Mountain regarded her with a saddened, but calm expression, shaking his head when she looked at him questioningly.

"He still sleeps, Moon."

Noruiel tried not to let her expression fall as she pressed her lips together firmly and nodded, walking over to the elf and sitting carefully at his side, looking him over, memorizing every detail of his sleeping face. Her hurt heart to think of leaving him, but it hurt even more to think of him being hurt by those she hated. No, leaving was the right choice. She just dreaded it and she didn't want to leave without him. She had to, but she really, really didn't want to. So much it made her feel almost ill.

"Moon..." Mountain's suddenly questioning tone brought Noruiel back to the world around her and she looked over to see Sen sitting calmly near the entrance to the tent and the Jagasei keeping his eyes on the wolf, a hand on his ax. The sight startled a soft laugh out of the half-elf and she grinned, amused when both males looked over at her. "Relax, Mountain. That's Sen. Maethorion healed him, too."

"Ahh." That was all the Jagasei said as he loosened his hold on his ax and Sentinel came further into the tent, completely relaxed as he sat beside the large man, in the place that had been his for weeks now. And Mountain simple settled his hand on the wolf's back, nothing changed between the two males. Despite the craziness of the world around them, the oddness of the two people they guarded over, the Jagasei and the Vultsi were calm creatures the both of them, accepting and unfazed by their surroundings. They were the stable ground for Maethorion and Noruiel even if the Fëanorian and Akira didn't seem to realize it.

Right now, though, neither of them could stabilize Noruiel as she stroked Maethorion's cheek, silently pleading for him to wake. She desperately wanted him to. She knew she shouldn't want that, shouldn't pray it for his sake, but she couldn't help it. She was scared and shaky and so very determined, too. Noruiel felt it a horrible combination and she felt hot tears slip down her face as she finally leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the elf's forehead and then his nose and lips, pulling back with a soft sob in her throat as she closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered it so softly that no one could have heard her and then collected herself, drawing the emotion back in, hiding them again.

Strong, she needed to be strong. She needed to leave, but before that...

The Akira stood, breathing out heavily, but quietly as she turned to Sen and Mountain, giving them a smile that she knew didn't fool them in the slightest. Fortunately, they didn't ask anything or offer comfort and she was glad of it.

"Come on you two. We should get some dinner."

* * *

_About an hour later..._

* * *

Noruiel looked down at the two sleeping males, feeling a twinge of guilt. She hadn't wanted to drug them, but Sen would have followed her and Mountain would have sent someone else to do so, like her brother. Oh Valar...her brother. The Akira closed her eyes tightly and stood, petting Sen's head and covering Mountain up, silently bidding them a goodbye before she went to the tent entrance. She spoke softly as she looked back, pausing before ducking out.

"Take care of each other. I will come back."

Noruiel left, not wanting to think about the fact that she'd not dared to promise them of her return or say it to them when they could hear her as she headed to her own tent. The Akira gathered her already packed things swiftly, but quietly. It was dark out now as winter nights came early and the camp was settling down, nearly ready to sleep itself. The only people who would know she'd left in the night would be the Hiro and Hira. If they were lucky, no one else would notice her absence until morning. This was to prevent the chance of spies reporting back to the Akira before she got to Pama-Lond and Noruiel was determined that the plan would work.

She had made her way through the camp without being seen and was just finishing securing the straps on her horse when she sensed the emotional aura of someone she knew very well. The Akira sighed, letting her forehead rest on her hand where it stayed holding the strap and she took a steadying breath before looking up and facing her brother. "What, Varnion?" Her voice was tired and her brother, for once, seemed to check his hasty words, staying where he was by the wooden gate that kept the horses contained.

"You're leaving." It wasn't really a question and Noruiel didn't respond, merely watching as her sibling finally came toward her slowly, hesitantly. They stood face to face, the sister wary of a fight, wishing for anything but and the brother feeling lost and unsure, helplessly protective and yet knowing that his sibling didn't want that from him.

"Why are you going alone?"

"Varnion..."

"Nori, please. I don't want to fight. I just...I'm worried about you. I don't much care for your Fëanorian, but I would rather he be going with you then have you go on your own."

Noruiel blinked, truly shocked at her sibling's words. To hear Varnion of all people admit such a thing... She felt her demeanor soften toward him and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her middle tightly, sighing. The Akira spoke softly, trying to be reassuring. "I know what I am doing, Varn. I'll come back."

"You can't promise that."

The female half-elf stepped back and tugged a lock of his curly brown hair in reprimand. "I told you I'd come back last time and I did, didn't I? Trust me a little why don't you!" She watched her brother give her a ghost of a smile and he reached out, tugging her own hair fondly, but gently. "Be careful. I wish you wouldn't go, but I know I can't stop you. So be careful."

"I will." Noruiel promised quietly before she mounted her horse and looked down at Varnion, taking his hand and looking into his gray eyes with her own solemn light brown ones. "I love you. I will look for Anaróriel for I know you love her, but Varnion, Maethorion is the only one who can heal her if she's become a Sertek. Look out for him, for me and give him this when he wakes."

The male half-elf gave her a half stricken half grateful look as he took the letter from her shaking hand and Noruiel knew she'd finally gotten through some shield that had been separating them. She could only hope that it would help break down the walls between Varnion and Maethorion, too. The Akira gave her brother a small smile as he merely nodded, a promise in and of itself, and then kicked her horse into a fast walk and then a run out of the camp and into the darkness.

* * *

As the sound of clattering hooves faded away into the night, Sen opened an eye and looked at Mountain who was doing the same. The large man raised a brow. "Is she gone?"

The Vultsi nodded and stood, shaking his fur out and growling to himself as he licked the bitter taste of the herbs from his muzzle. Mountain was rising behind him, slightly unbalanced, but definitely not asleep or even drowsy like he should have been. Sen looked over at the Jagasei again as he shook his fur out once more and moved toward the tent entrance. "Did she truly believe she could drug us?" Had she truly forgotten, so soon, that he could read the thoughts she was focusing on intently? When one drugged someone else, that was a thought too strong to truly hide.

Mountain chuckled, clearly amused. "I believe so. Moon doesn't know that Vultsi have very strong and fast immune systems and Jagasei can not be drugged or poisoned. Better we not tell her and use this to our advantage."

The wolf snorted in agreement and exited the tent, Mountain following behind. Sen sniffed the air, his superior senses - even compared to a normal canine - catching Noruiel's scent easily. The Jagasei looked down at the Vultsi, his expression serious. "You will follow her all the way to her destination?" It wasn't really a question that needed to be asked, but Sen didn't mind answering, a savage growl erupting in his throat as his body coiled tightly, ready to spring into action as he pierced Mountain with a gleaming dark green eye.

"And destroy anyone who gets in her way. Tell the Reiu that the Rali is not alone. Catch up to us when you can."

Mountain nodded and watched as the Vultsi sped away like a wraith, disappearing into the inky darkness after Noruiel. The Jagasei looked up at the heavens then, at the stars there and closed his eye, reaching his mind out to the one presence he could feel drawing nearer. He didn't speak with her, knowing it wouldn't amount to anything - and he really did feel sorry for the reception Magloron was sure to receive when the Miitemii found them - and turned his attention back to the tent and his charge who lay within, oblivious to all that was happening.

Things were certainly going to be VERY interesting when Maethorion woke up. Mountain could only silently prepare for the potential bloodbath that could result from the storm of the Fëanorian's anger when he found out what had happened this night. Mountain really did pity the first person Maethorion came across when the news was delivered that Noruiel was gone. He really, really did.

* * *

_Lhosavar Forest, Avarikal..._

* * *

"Cars, planes, trains, boats...even a helicopter or a motorbike would have been fine! Come on, a motorbike isn't that big. You could have brought that!"

"Must you complain EVERY time we travel?" Ilfirino looked down at the gray wolfhound with an amused expression and Camilla huffed at him, leaping over a log as she followed the horse her companion rode. They had stopped at a sea-side village the day before and for a few songs from Ilfirino - who'd inherited his voice from both his mother and father - and a few tricks from Camilla they'd earned themselves a room and a meal. Getting a horse had taken a night of working, but as daylight had crept over the plains, the two travelers had been on the road, heading west toward their destination and through the forest they'd spotted in the far distance the day before.

"YOU aren't the one who has to walk!" she groused in retort, her voice a growl in her throat. The Miitemii only chuckled, shaking his head as he looked ahead again. He wasn't concerned by Camilla's grumbling. In truth she was perfectly able and fine loping alongside the mare who didn't pay the dog any mind. The wolfhound was built for distance and long days. Camilla had been given the dog's shape when she'd taken physical form and while she liked to complain about it, her form had actually been perfect for nearly every place Ilfirino had traveled. The Miitemii also took into account the fact that his Jagasei whined and grumbled about EVERY place they went. As Camilla would often point out, someone had to do it and he never did.

"...even going by sea would be better..."

Dark brown eyes looked back down at the wolfhound, brow raised. "Are you quite done yet?"

Hazel-green eyes laughed inside a gray-furred face as they looked back up at him, Camilla not missing a step as she skirted a bush and kept pace with the horse with ease. "Not nearly. We've got _miles_ to go."

Ilfirino rolled his eyes, running his hand back through his black and now clear-of-sand hair. "Lucky me." The sarcasm dripped from his words and Camilla nipped at his leg as she veered closer, dodging the kick he aimed at her all in good fun, his 'glare' thunderous. "Mangy mutt."

"Eh, I've been called worse." the canine retorted with a cheerful yip in her voice before she looked around at the trees, short ears raising slightly to listen to the noises around them, alert. Ilfirino didn't respond, watching her closely out of the corner of his eye, his body relaxed though, giving no indication that he was suddenly as aware of the forest as the wolfhound was. "Beth ydych chi ei glywed?" He barely breathed the words, but Camilla heard them and a low growl rumbled in her chest as she bared her teeth, stopping completely, her hackles raising and body stiff. The Miitemii pulled the horse to a stop immediately, instinctively wanting to reach for a weapon he didn't have. His hands held the reigns firmly, his body coiled, ready to kick the horse into a run or to leap off, whichever the situation called for.

Camilla didn't give the signal for attack, though. In fact, the only thing he was getting from her was actually very familiar body language, signals he'd seen many times before. Body language he never wanted to see. As if sensing his thoughts, the canine snorted as if she had a foul scent in her nose, her hackles lowering, but her clear disgust and distrust not fading. "Mae'n nad oes yn dda, busybody drahaus. Wrth gwrs byddai hi'n yma. Yr wyf yn tyngu, os bydd yn dechrau cooing arnaf eto..." The canine snarled the words and Ilfirino resisted a snort, relaxing, but his expression gaining a look of annoyance as well as he watched the trees, merely waiting until the branches started to move and a woman sauntered into the open.

"It really is rude of you to speak in a language I haven't cared to master." The blond bent down slightly, picking a leaf off her fishnet tights before she straightened and tossed her head, her thick hair cascading in perfect ringlets down her back. Ilfirino rolled his eyes, shifting with his horse as the animal shied away from the woman, not liking her high-pitched voice and loud nature. It was too bad the horse didn't realize that the blond's outfit - not appropriate for this time Age - was horrible as well. The mare might have bolted and Ilfirino probably would have let her. The black-haired male sighed, cautioning himself to patience. Maybe this visit would go better than the others before it. He could dream, right?

"Perhaps it is time your remedied that. Why are you here?"

The blue-eyed beauty ignored the question as she cocked a hip in her short jean skirt and folded her arms across her tight, neon green tank-top, affecting a pout with cherry-bright lips. "I don't see the point. Welsh is such a savage language." She faked a shudder of revulsion and Ilfirino smiled tightly, looking sidelong at Camilla who was now sitting a short distance away, her hazel-green eyes blazing with clear dislike. She was very obviously restraining herself from rushing the petulant blond and snapping at her until she left. The male Miitemii knew he wouldn't get any help from the canine unless it were to be a violent kind. He turned his attention back to the woman. "No, that would be the people, hence the reason you won't learn the language. Now why are you are here, Cassandra?"

Ilfirino's tone was slightly more demanding this time and Cassandra gave him an annoyed look, her blue eyes flashing with a cold light, a warning expression before it was gone and she was tossing her hair again, running her fingers through it as she looked down at the rattle snake now coming out from hiding to wrap loosely around her neck. "Oh, Selene and I were just curious about when you might be going to. You left quite a Time-Trail behind you." The blond smiled coyly, blinking her lashes. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't need any company." she simpered.

The male wasn't fooled, no less wary as he watched her, his expression hardening as he reigned in his horse again as the animal danced, sensing his tension. "Don't insult my intelligence, Cassandra. You came to see what I know of the Time-Choice in this part of Time. You came to see what havoc you could cause because Old Traveler or not, that's what you excel in and what you love."

Cassandra's act dropped instantly and the snake - in actuality her Jagasei - around her neck hissed, rattle shaking in clear warning to her Miitemii to not do anything stupid. The blond's blue eyes narrowed to slits, but when she took a step forward Camilla growled threateningly, rising to her feet and her great height, and the female Miitemii checked her forward momentum. The canine growled again, speaking this time, too.

"You would do well to advise your Miitemii a bit more forcefully, Selene. She oversteps her bounds."

There was no malice in the wolfhound's words to the snake. They were both Jagasei, kin and their kind never turned on each other even when those they were bound to did. Miitemii might fight, but Jagasei were incapable of it. Selene knew what Camilla was warning of, however, and for the sake of the safety of her own charge, she flicked her tongue at Cassandra, cautioning her quietly. Jagasei didn't attack each other, but they were free as anything to fight anyone else, including a foreign Miitemii.

Ilfirino watched the scene without interfering and he kept his expression neutral as Cassandra spoke, visibly seething. "You would dare threaten me? I am an Old Traveler. I was born in the First Age of the world, the third Miitemii-child to walk on this ground! I have lived for more years and times than you could imagine! You would threaten me?! You are an infant compared to me!"

Camilla snorted, rolling her hazel-green eyes as she trotted back over to Ilfirino who was now smirking, his dark brown eyes glittering dangerously. His voice was deceptively lighthearted and casual when he replied, but Camilla could hear the chilling note of danger under the words and she chuckled to herself, sitting calmly beside the horse, licking her mouth once and then letting her tongue loll in further laughter as she watched Cassandra.

"An infant am I? That's very interesting that you should make that observation, Cassandra, seeing as you constantly pursue me and have tried to seduce me on more than one occasion despite the fact that you know very well I am married. How pathetic does that make you, Old Traveler?"

Now the wolfhound did laugh, loudly, at the look on the blond's face; a mixture of rage, indignation and embarrassment all wrapped up in one. Cassandra seemed to search for a response, sputtering and she completely ignored the rattle snake who was trying to gain her attention. In the end the reptile simple seemed to give up, casting Camilla an apologetic look that the canine nodded back to, understanding. Some Miitemii were harder to reason with than others.

"The counsel will hear of your insolence!"

Cassandra nearly screeched it and Ilfirino smiled, his white teeth flashing and his eyes mischievous, his body no longer tense. He knew, with that loss of control by the blond, that he'd won this round of words and threats. The female only ever started yelling when she knew her defeat was inevitable. This wasn't the first time they'd done this dance.

"You tell them all about it and while you're there, perhaps you could also mention that you violated the Ancient Law by following my Time-Trail to a point in history that is and has always been in flux and is therefore extremely delicate. Tell them that you know you could have, and already might have, screwed up Time-History, but you thought it would be fine because there was the slimmest, and I really mean nonexistent, chance I might want company. Perhaps you might get off with a mild sentencing if you can convince them you only came to check on me as you've said, but after all your misdemeanors, Cassandra? I doubt it."

The blonds fists were clenched and her teeth gritted. Camilla could see her shaking and the wolfhound growled in satisfaction, looking back up at her charge as Ilfirino spoke for a final time, sensing the energy building around Cassandra and knowing what it meant. "Oh, and before you go, take this message to the counsel as well and know I WILL ask them if they received it. Tell them that the Time-Choice in this Time is centered around my son and if ANY Miitemii approach him before I do, there will be hell to pay. The counsel knows I don't make idle threats. We Fëanorians never do. Remind them of that, too."

Cassandra didn't respond, but her glare spoke hatred as she started to shimmer and then disappeared with a sound like thunder. There was silence in the forest after that and it stayed that way for a good minute before a voice broke it, sickeningly cheerful.

"Well, that went fabulously!"

Ilfirino burst out laughing, looking down at the canine as she grinned back up at him. "Camilla!" There was halfhearted reprimand in the word, but the wolfhound only chuckled wickedly and the Miitemii found himself unable to stop laughing the longer he looked at her, finally shaking his head as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath after a moment. He chuckled again as he kicked his horse into a trot and looked back down at Camilla as she followed, still panting happily.

"I should have let you bite her, right?"

"Oh, yes!" The reply was so quick that it prompted a grin from Ilfirino and he shook his head again, looking forward once more and guiding the mare through the trees. "At least the message is out now that I am here. The counsel will spread the word through time and space. We're less likely to get more Miitemii dropping in now."

Camilla nodded and there was a comfortable silence between them for a time before the canine spoke again, thoughtful. "It is fortunate that your time-line brought you here, but we can't know whether your presence will result in the 'good' future coming about or the 'bad' one, Firo. You have no memory of being here in this time."

The male sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Yes, that age old dilemma for a Miitemii; they couldn't see their own influences in the past unless they'd already been there. Even if history said they'd done something they wouldn't have any memory of it until they actually went back to that point in time and did it in their own time-line, and when they'd go back to that point was anyone's guess. Ilfirino remembered being very confused by this when his mother had tried to explain it to him. It had only been when he'd experienced it himself that the concept had made sense to him. In London, the year nineteen twenty-two, he'd discovered a painting of himself and Camilla dating back to the sixteen hundreds. The only thing was, he'd never been to the sixteen hundreds and so had no memory of posing for the painting even though history was clearly claiming that he had. It wasn't until three years later that he'd traveled back and had the painting done by a woman he became good friends with. In two thousand one, when he saw the painting again, there was a memory to go along with it, but not in order. He still remember discovering the painting, then having it done and then looking at it again. The life of a Miitemii was like that always. While others time-lines went forward and straight, his time-line went backward and forward, twisting and turning, doubling back and leaping forward without rhyme to it.

And then there was the terrifying ability to travel to parallel time-lines and see what one decision, one change in history might do to the future. Only those who'd traveled for years and who's minds were open, flexible and mature could accomplish this task, though. Parallel time-lines were the result of Time-Choices that had not actually occurred in linear history. Those who could travel to parallel time-lines could potential influence a Time-Choice if they went to the point in history in which the choice was being made. Due to their nature, though, the Miitemii could not know for sure how their presence would make the future play out and which time-line would be taken. It was only after the Time-Choice had been made in linear history that the parallel time-line would vanish and the results would become clear.

It was highly confusing and headache-inducing.

"Do you still want to find him?"

The question came quite suddenly and the Miitemii just gave the wolfhound a look that said more than words could. Camilla smiled slightly before looking ahead again. "I thought so. His Jagasei knows I'm here, that we're here, but he won't speak with me. I am not sure that bodes well for how Maethorion is going to receive you."

"What's your point, Camilla?"

The canine huffed in what could have been a shrug if she'd been human. Mischief glittered in her eyes and she sounded amused. "Nothing. Just warning that your son might be just as stubborn as you. Could be fun."

Ilfirino smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fun. Right."

No more words were said between them as the Jagasei laughed and sped up and Ilfirino urged the mare after the canine, both of them suddenly feeling an urgency to reach their destination sooner no matter what greeted them when they got there. Whatever it would be, it couldn't be worse than what they'd already faced together, right?

* * *

_A half-hour until sunset, near the Rhes o Ainek, Rhûn..._

* * *

Kahilnar didn't know how to thank the dragons for what they were doing, but they seemed to understand what he wanted to tell them with just a look between them. They were noble creatures and when it came to death, they were a species of little words. They let their actions speak for what was in their hearts and as they gathered wood from the forest miles away and stacked it just so, carefully lifting Sharpmist's body between them to lay in on the pyre.

Emeraldsong had been the dragoness that had been approached regarding the burial of the dragons and the Treasure Ancient had graciously, if sadly, accepted the task. She now worked mostly with Sapphirewing, another treasure dragoness who was nearly Emeraldsong's size. The two of them moved Sharpmist's body with delicate care for creatures their size and Nightwind and Skyfang, smaller dragons, helped as they were able, all four of them slowly lowering the great battle dragoness down to the wood, arranging her comfortably as Rafa and Kamiseen, the sand dragonesses, came forward to clean the blood from Sharpmist's white scales.

Kahilnar watched it all, finding that he could hardly feel anything even as he had the most illogical compulsion to run to Sharpmist's side and stay there, refusing to let anyone touch her. He didn't move, standing perfectly still and resisting the impulse as Alagos stayed by him, a silent wraith of support. The shape-shifter had barely said a word to the Easterling since he'd joined him earlier that day, but Kahilnar was grateful for it. He didn't know what to say to people. He didn't want to talk. It was exhausting just to be seen, to be around others and listen to them. It was draining enough just to be standing. Alagos...seeing Alagos again was something he needed. The white-haired male was a rock, a constant that Kahilnar felt he could lean against without shame and Alagos seemed to just know when to speak and when to remain silent. He knew when to send people away and when to bring them forward, how to delegate which things were important to address - such as the deaths of the royals, the healing of the injured, the fight the Vultsi had been in, who was in charge of the differing groups in their army - and which ones were not worth bothering the Easterling about. Kahilnar knew that without Alagos by his side today, he would have given up fairly soon.

After getting the Prince back on his feet, Daerhael had helped him clean up and Nareke had left to gather the Kings and Princes for the burial of the dragons, Vultsi and royals both of them leaving him in Alagos' capable hands. Mass burials would be done in the days to come with the dragons' help, but the parting of the dragons and the royals came first and everyone knew it - the Vultsi didn't require that anyone attend their burials and so they were doing them when they pleased.

Kahilnar wasn't required to do anything yet but watch the proceedings and so that was what he did, his eyes flickering over the arrangements being made for King Mikal and Prince Tahir and those made by the Vultsi. The humans were being burned as well, a custom for those who lived in the desert, but the Vultsi were burying their dead, giving them back to the land. Alagos had softly explained that the wolves would howl a song for their lost kin this night and the humans would be truly honored tomorrow, but Kahilnar had only wanted to know what the dragons would do, what his own kin would do for their fallen. The shape-shifter had merely shaken his head and told Kahilnar that he would find out.

So the Prince watched as the dragons finally finished their preparations and he was allowed to approach. A crowd of hundreds, thousands had gathered around, just beyond the four giant pyres built for the fallen dragons. Hilel, Runningheart and Taleclaw took up three of them, but while Kahilnar pressed a hand to each of their scales as he passed in respect for their sacrifice, Sharpmist was the one he went to and stayed near, letting his eyes run over her now clean if still bruise-darkened scales. Her eyes were closed now, as if she only slept and he was thankful for that. He'd hated looking up and seeing her empty stare, seeing the dull red color of her eyes where there had been so much life.

His hand shook as he laid his palm against her nose and his heart ached with a sharp pain as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine that she was just sleeping. It was nearly impossible, though when the wind whipped past him, cold and biting and there was no warmth against his hand to combat the chill. There was no warm breath to drive away the cold, there was no mind within his own, restless and comforting all at once.

Kahilnar opened his tired green eyes again and looked toward Alagos, noting absentmindedly that the shape-shifter appeared almost as tired as he felt. Kahilnar knew he should ask about that. He should ask about Gweltari and the baby, ask if they were safe. He should ask Alagos what had happened with Ñaltanárë. He should find out what the shape-shifter had been doing to run himself ragged, but the Prince felt the thoughts cross him mind and then disappear almost as soon as they'd come. He just couldn't find the energy to really care yet. Alagos didn't say anything about it, either, only taking Kahilnar's nod as the signal it was to beckon the other dragons over. They came slowly, their large bodies holding an ethereal grace in the fading light as their mouths started to glow red with heat.

The Prince watched them for a moment before he turned back to Sharpmist and laid his forehead against her scales, taking several deep breaths and trying to choke down the tears in his throat as he whispered hoarsely to her, praying that wherever she was, she would hear him.

"I love you. I will al..always love you. I will...live for you as best I can. Be at peace, my love."

He stepped back then, slowly backing away as the dragons approached and they let out soft streams of fire toward the pyre, the flames swirling and spinning in a beautiful and delicate dance as they whirled through the air. The wood caught fire quickly and Kahilnar felt Alagos' hands pull him back further from the heat without a word as the flames started to soar, consuming the dragoness. The pyres around them were set alight, too, both dragon and human ones and Kahilnar watched the flames and the smoke and the ashes rise into the night sky, into the fading light in the sky.

The wind stirred gently and the Easterling watched as Sharpmist's body simply disintegrated and was caught up in the breeze, carried into the heavens. He watched and didn't feel the tear that slipped down his face as he silently said goodbye for the last time.

* * *

**Review, please and go check out my blogs linked to my profile! I've added two new blogs with brand new original stories!**


	56. Sador Estel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tolkien's stuff. If I did, I would be rich. I am not rich, therefore, I don't own Lord of the Rings. Make sense?

A/N ~ Okay, this chapter is a long time coming, but hey, at least it's here now. Hope you all enjoy!

Elven

_Bainenel_ = Beautiful Heaven

_Eldanarë _= Elven Fire

_Ainar_ë= Little Fire

_Amlug-nerthril _= Dragonrider (feminized)

Avarikal

_Rabefox/Rabefoxi_ = Strong-runners (singular and plural)

_Maiwë_ = Gull

_Pulonîdh _= Honeycomb

_Pama-Lond _= Safe-haven

_Aróva _= Cinnamon

_Vahrin_ = Feral

Vultsin

_Reiu _= Leader, King, Alpha,

_Rali _= Queen

_Sanok _= Loner, Solitary

_Pyak _= Pack

Dracon

_Tyshayn_ = literally meaning "prince".

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron.**

* * *

_The plains of Rohan, same day as Sharpmist's funeral (all characters are on the same time-line right now). Everything here is spoke in WESTRON..._

* * *

**_Sador Estel ~ Faithful Hope_**

**"I can't believe they came."**

Arienel's voice still held amazement and Morroch snorted under her, his scales rippling with the sound and vibrating under her legs even as his voice did in her head. The dragon banked slightly to the left and Arienel was afforded a view of the great creatures below on them on the plains of Rohan. The wind whipped her red hair into a frenzy, blocking her vision slightly until she pulled it back, her sky blue eyes studying closely the gathering below.

**"Of course they came. You called them."**

Arienel gave the shape-shifter a look that he didn't see but definitely felt. **"That was not a guarantee of compliance and you know it, Morroch."**

A gold eyes looked back at her and the elleth didn't need to hear the reprimand from the black dragon; she could feel it clearly and she frowned, crossing her arms in a petulant manner, not at all afraid of falling off as the shape-shifter turned and twisted through the cold air, her legs moving with his body as if she'd been born on his back. She looked away from him stubbornly, voice a mutter in his mind. **"They could have said no. Most of them hadn't even met me."**

**"They didn't need to, Eldanarë."**

It was all the shape-shifter needed to say. He didn't bother putting up a great argument against his rider. He knew her too well and it was because he knew her so well that he could cut to the heart of the issue - something Arienel hated, but grudgingly accepted from him as well. The name alone was enough to send a shiver up Arienel's back and she felt her power stir slightly in response as she sighed and unfolded her arms, looking down at the gathering below them again as she settled her palms on Morroch's warm scales.

**"They came for you, their Tyshayn."**

Morroch growled, stopping mid-flight to look back and glare at her, finally losing some patience. Did they have to go over this AGAIN? Morroch KNEW the dragons had come because she'd summoned them, not him, but the shape-shifter was having a hell of a time convincing his rider of that. **"They came for YOU, because YOU called them."**

**"But-"**

**"Ainar****ë**..." It was a warning that made the elleth grin cheekily at him and then sigh once more, looking down at the ground, unable to help it.

**"They're so big. You look like a dragonling next to them."** Just like that, the subject was changed between them and the shape-shifter regarded Arienel for a long moment more, wishing he could make her see just how important she was to the dragons...and yet, knowing that was her best trait; the fact that she didn't seem aware of it. Oh, she was confident in her abilities, fiercely protective of the dragons and her people, motivated and ambitious about her projects, but when it came to accepting that she was the driving force in the middle of everything, the influence that kept them all on track, moving and meshing together, she balked. It annoyed Morroch to no end, but once again, he merely rolled his gold eyes at his rider and let her change the subject. It wasn't like he could-

Wait! He wasn't THAT small!

**"We're different types of dragons, Arienel! You can't compare us!"**

Arienel tried to stifle the laughter that flared at the shape-shifter's indignant response, but it bubbled up and he glared balefully back at her even as she scratched his scales in helpless apology, unable to stop chortling. It was more for the look on the black dragon's face than anything that made her so mirthful and Arienel finally stopped laughing to grin at him until the shape-shifter gave her a long-suffering sigh that she knew he didn't mean before his gold eyes looked away.

**"Orc."** he mumbled and Arienel was quick to snap back a reply. **"Warg."**

She felt the smile in Morroch even though he didn't reply and smiled softly back at him even knowing he couldn't see her now. The affection was felt between the two and that was all that mattered. Looks and words weren't needed as sky blue eyes sought the ground again and Arienel's demeanor changed, becoming more serious again, like she'd been for most of the month. The war in Rhûn had not just affected the East, but the West as well. The elleth had seen to that as her days and nights were filled with visions of that land and its people.

It was because of her visions that she was looking down at the strangest gathering she'd seen in a few months - she really did hang around some interesting people and species, didn't she? Twelve dragons waited below she and Morroch on the grasslands of Rohan. Nine of them had come from the Dragon Clan in the Ered Mithrin, one had traveled from Eryn Lasgalen, another had come from Rivendell and the last was Freewalker who'd come with Morroch and Arienel from Gondor. Arienel wasn't lying when she'd expressed amazement at how big most of the dragons were. Morroch had tried to tell her, show her with memories, but nothing could do them justice until one saw them personally.

The three fire dragons - Flametooth, Sunwing and Redfang - alone were massive enough to destroy Minas Tirith in mere hours. They were easily the size of the siege towers Sauron had sent to Gondor and covered with spikes and horns, deadly and fierce. They were the biggest dragons in Arda and the havoc they could wreak was not lost on anyone. Peaceful and calm beside the embodiments of fire were the earth dragons, gentle giants easily two and half times the size of a mountain troll. Two of them, Forestwalker and Rósclaw, had answered the Eldanarë's call. They were steady presences that kept the fire dragons under control in a subtle way that many recognized anyway.

The treasure dragon, Goldclaw was only slightly smaller than the earth dragons and the battle dragon, Bloodclaw, were nearly the size of the fire dragons, but they both tended to stay to themselves, watching all that went on around them and giving very few people reason to suspect how much true power was hidden away in their massive frames. The second battle dragon, Silverknife, was a bit more showy in her size, but being smaller than Goldclaw, she wasn't quite as daunting even as she was still deadly.

On the smaller side of things were the sky dragon, water dragon and two knowledge dragons in the group. Lightningfang was smaller than Hurricanesong by nearly half her height and weight and the water dragon was only around the size of three trolls when she decided to stand tall. Freewalker and Skillfang were smaller still, nearly half the size of Lightningfang, but still not the smallest dragons by far as that position was taken by the messenger dragon of which there were none in this gathering.

Looking at them all gathered below, Arienel found herself smiling slightly, urging Morroch silently to land. Her sky blue eyes traveled over the reason why the dragons had been summoned. It had come to her in a vision, these flying boats. Two of them were long, nearly four times the length of a fire dragon and just about as wide as one of the fiery creatures. The next two were slightly smaller, about three-quarters of the first size and the fifth was smaller still, about half the size of the third and fourth. They were boats, long-boats with great chains attached to end. They were Arienel's 'insane idea' as it had been dubbed months before.

When she'd come to Aragorn, telling him that they needed to make long, simple boats with no sails or rowers, no seats or helm or below deck - just scooped out boats that looked like long, narrow bowls - he'd been skeptical to say the least, but the King had trusted her and had given the orders to see the boats built. Now Arienel's idea made sense as just yesterday the dragons - who had arrived in Gondor just a week before - had taken the great boats' chains and lifted them into the air. It had taken Sunwing and Flametooth to lift one of the largest boats filled with clothing, blankets, healing supplies, cooking utensils and other such things, and Bloodclaw and Redfang to lift the other boat carrying firewood, building wood, rope, silver and other building supplies. Rósclaw and Forestwalker together carried the boat filled with livestock and Silverknife and Goldclaw took responsibility of the boat with food and water. Because of their size, it took Hurricanesong, Freewalker, Skillfang and Lightningfang to carry the last boat and this one was filled with the most precious cargo of all five of the boats. It held King Aragorn, Queen Arwen, Sunwing's bonded, Redaya, four Gondorian advisers and twenty Gondorian soldiers.

Now that same boat would carry King Éomer, Queen Lothíriel, four Rohirric advisers, twenty Rohirric soldiers and a few extra people that Arienel was going to check on right now.

Word had been sent from Gondor to Rohan about Rhûn and Éomer, with the insistent advice of Arienel, the Guardian of Rohan, had decided to seek peace with the Eastern Kingdom as well. Both Rohan and Gondor had gathered the supplies necessary to aid the eastern land and now Arienel had told them it was time to go. Thanks to the dragons it would only take a few days to reach their ultimate destination and the sheer magnitude of what they were undertaking was astonishing.

Arienel could barely believe that all the planning and all the visions had led to this...and that it was _working_! The dragons had been practicing carrying the boats all week and now they flew together, as one, on either end of the boats, their claws grasping the great chains tightly as they lifted off into the air. It was travel like it had never been done before and as Arienel and Morroch landed, the elleth watched the first giant boat lift off the ground, the two fire dragons who carried it showing little strain in doing so despite the weight.

The elleth couldn't help but grin and then shake her head, scrambling off Morroch to run toward the smaller boat that had yet to leave the ground. Morroch fell into step beside her, now a great black wolf that loped easily at her side as they ran up the ramp and into the boat, the soldiers pulling the plank up behind them. The elleth smiled at them in thanks and then let her sky blue eyes search the deck for the group of people she'd personally invited on this journey.

The first person her eyes fell on was an older man with dark brown hair and beard, and dark gray eyes. He was dressed in the garb of a Ranger and at present Aragorn was speaking to him in an easy, familiar way. The girl who stood not far from the man, looking over the railing as the boat started to rise into the air had to be his daughter. She was no more than fourteen with her father's dark brown hair and her mother's green eyes. Beside her, sitting on a barrel, was an older woman with light brown hair showing small streaks of gray like her husband and her green eyes awe-filled as they took in the dragons up above. She was obviously the girl's mother and younger woman who approached her was the spitting image of the elder. This new woman seemed just as amazed as her mother, but as a mother herself, she looked down at the two boys near her side and said something to them that Arienel didn't catch. The elder boy, a youth of about twelve with brown hair and dark gray eyes, held his little brother securely in his arms as he nodded to what his mother had said. He looked up at his father then, a man with curly brown hair, and handed his sibling, a little boy of about three years with the same light brown hair as his mother and grandmother, to him.

Arienel had drawn close enough to the group now to be hear them clearly and she smiled to hear the wonder of the two boys as they pointed out various things on the ground far below them. The elleth dipped her head in greeting as she came into their small circle. Morroch stayed beside her and none of the people appeared nervous by his presence, least of all the older man who came forward and greeted the shape-shifter warmly.

"Morroch, it is good to see you again."

"Thalos. You and your family are adjusting well?" the black wolf returned, looking them all over and the Ranger dipped his head slightly. "They are." Thalos assured before he directed his attention to Arienel. "Thank you, once more, for summoning us here, Amlug-nerthril."

Arienel shook her head, leaning back against the railing, relaxed as she settled her forearms on the wood and the wind whipped her red hair out behind her. "Please, just Arienel. You are welcome. Your sons and daughter need you. I am only glad I could get the message to you."

"Yes, my children...are they well?" The question came from the older woman as she stepped forward, her face eager and Arienel wished she had some tangible news for the worried mother, but as it was she could only shake her head regretfully. What she DID know she couldn't tell them about and what she wanted to tell them, she didn't know about. It was frustrating but as Arienel's gift grew in power so did her wisdom in how to use it and WHEN to speak of it. This was the burden the three Elven Ring-bearers had left her with when they'd sailed and she was going to do her best to live up to their trust.

"I can not say that I know. I have not seen your sons since I directed them to Rhûn to help their sister and I have not seen your daughter in my visions for a few months now. I only know what has befallen Alagos who was with them."

Thalos eyes turned sharper at the mention of the shape-shifter, the very cause for his children leaving, and the Ranger glanced from Morroch to Arienel, a question in his face that he almost seemed hesitant against voicing. In the end the man did, though and Arienel answered willingly, hoping that anything she might say would cause as little animosity as possible between the white dragon and the Ranger father. "Is Alagos well?"

"Yes. And that is how I know your daughter and sons are, too. Bonded dragons do not take the Rishten lightly. Alagos will have protected your daughter with his life. Your sons would have stayed close to their sister. If Alagos is fine then they are, too. You have my word on that."

Both Thalos and his wife nodded, accepting that for now and Arienel breathed a silent sigh of relief, her fingers delving into Morroch's fur as his mind nudged her own reassuringly.** "It will be well, ****Ainar****ë**. Thalos is a good man."

**"Even a good man might be upset that his daughter was married without his consent or presence."** the elleth retorted and the shape-shifter only grunted, STILL not really understanding what it was about two-legs that made them so _specific_ about their mating rituals. It made him glad he'd fallen in love with a dragoness. Arienel took his snort for the comfort and yet mirth that it was and tugged his ear with a glare before she looked up at the family again, offering a confident smile. She might have felt nervous and unsure, but that wasn't what people who didn't know her wanted to see so she would play the role life had given her and appear calm and in control.

"We'll be in Rhûn in three or four days."

The entire family looked both incredulous and yet anxious about this news all at once. The thought of flying through the air for that long was a nerve-wracking one, but they wanted very much to see Thalbor, Taurnar and Gweltari and this was the only way of doing so. They'd traveled for weeks to reach Rohan at Aragorn and Arienel's combined summons. They weren't sure how the red-haired elleth had known where to find them or how she'd known when to tell them to come, but the promise of seeing their three family members again had been enough for them to come anyway.

Now they flew on this boat with blind faith and Arienel was extremely grateful they'd done so without hassle. She wouldn't let anyone but Morroch and Elrohir know this, but the last few months had been some of the most stressful in her life thus far. She'd been seeing what was happening in the East but also how those with connections to the people in the east were faring. Gweltari's family had been heavy on her mind and in her visions for some time, but Arienel had known that to fulfill some of the future events she'd seen things had to be orchestrated perfectly. If she'd summoned Gweltari's family too soon, it would have damaged the events in the east but if she'd summoned them too late then the visions wouldn't have come to pass.

Arienel had overseen all of this. All this effort to help Kahilnar and his people had been her idea, her planning, her visions and ambition. And she didn't even really like the Easterling.

As the boat took off into the air Arienel leaned against the rail and scratched Morroch's ears as he placed his paws and head beside her arms, both of them looking at the sunset sky. The shape-shifter's gold eyes found her sky blue ones after a short time and Arienel leaned her head against his with a sigh, a long, tired sigh but a satisfied one.

**"You did well and everything is going to turn out fine."** Morroch's voice was proud in her head and the elleth smiled gratefully and continued to pet him as she watched the sky fly by around them as they headed toward the war-torn land in need of their aid.

* * *

_Next day, afternoon, Forest of Pulonîdh, Avarikal. Everything here is spoken in AVARIKAL unless in italics..._

* * *

Noruiel knew she dare not push the mare under her any faster. The horse's neck was lathered with white sweat and her breath came hard in her chest, her lungs expanding desperately and her bright red nostrils flaring wide as they greedily sucked in air. Noruiel knew the animal wouldn't have much time left to her if the half-elf didn't slow, but another glance over her shoulder told the Akira that this wasn't an option.

The pack of Rabefoxi on her tail still howled their enjoyment of the chase as they pursued her. Noruiel couldn't yet see them, but she could almost feel their breath on the back of her neck, could almost see their glowing eyes when she risked a look back at the way she'd come. They were closing in fast and she knew there were too many for her to fight effectively.

Long-limbed, with the muzzle and paws of a bear, but the red fur, tail and ears of fox, the Rabefoxi were cunning and skilled hunters, running their prey into the ground with their stamina and then overpowering it with sheer numbers and strength once it was caught. They differed from wolves in the fact that the Rabefoxi only came together to hunt and then they went their own way again. They were not social creatures by nature, only be necessity. While one or two Rabefoxi could take down a large creature with moderate risk, many Rabefoxi could do it with little to no risk at all.

This didn't really comfort Noruiel all that much as she happened to be the source of prey at the moment and a Rabefox was one of three creatures in Avarikal that was NOT susceptible to empathic control. They didn't even speak to Empaths and therefore were dangerous. The half-elf knew all this as she looked ahead again, resisting mightily the urge to kick the mare into a faster gallop. She couldn't afford to. The poor horse was likely to drop dead any moment anyway. The animal had been running nearly all day. They'd met the pack of Rabefoxi on the plains and the creatures had pursued them into Pulonîdh Forest where Noruiel had tried desperately to lose them with no luck.

She was struggling against panic now, dark brown eyes darting everywhere, desperate for any escape of any kind. The Akira held her sword now, her gaze darting over her shoulder as the yips and barks suddenly ceased. That wasn't a good si-

The mare suddenly screamed shrilling, rearing up sharply as a Rabefox darted from the underbrush to snap at her legs, growling. Noruiel shrieked as she tumbled from the horse, just managing not to impale herself as she hit the ground and rolled away from the trampling hooves of her mare as the creature struggled against the many bodies that converged to bring the equine down. Noruiel watched, frozen in every limb as the life bled out of the horse and she stopped thrashing, not daring to move as the Rabefoxi started to tear into the creature with fierce growls and snapping teeth.

Her stillness did her no good, though, as one of the creatures noticed her and then another and then the rest after that. They approached with gleaming eyes, blood already dripping from their mouths and Noruiel scrambled to her feet, sword held tightly in her hand. Her body trembled with fear, but she was determined that if she were to die it be fighting. Maethorion would come to the afterlife and kill her himself if she didn't at least TRY to keep herself alive.

She really, really wished the elf was here now.

The Akira swung at the first Rabefox that leaped toward her and the creature squealed in pain, leaping back and stumbling as it started to bleed out on the forest floor. The other Rabefoxi watched their comrade for a moment before focusing again on Noruiel, their cunning minds learning from what they'd seen. When they next approached the half-elf, it was as a group, no one creature surging ahead of the other so that the Akira's eyes darted around the half-circle, wide with fear and the knowledge that she couldn't possibly fight all of them off at once.

She was going to die.

The thought was a shocked whisper in her mind as the pack moved as one, springing toward her with little warning and Noruiel held Asulmaica tightly as she swung again, determined to take out as many as she could before the end. Her blade never made contact with anything, though, as a fierce roar abruptly sounded like thunder. The Akira could only stare then as a form nearly twice the size of the Rabefoxi flew into their midst, whirling among them with snapping fangs and savage snarls, seemingly everywhere at once until the smaller creatures were whimpering and wailing as they fled, tails between their legs. The great wolf chased the last few away personally, nipping at their hindquarters as they went. As the last once disappeared into the forest, the canine snorted, standing tall with his lips drawn back over his fangs and his fur and tail standing up. His ears came forward after a moment, listening and when he seemed satisfied that the danger was gone, he turned back to Noruiel. His dark brown hair immediately laid flat again and his green-tipped tail wagged gently in greeting as dark green eyes met brown ones.

"Sen!" It was a gasp of amazement, of relief and Noruiel willingly clung to the Vultsi's neck as he came back to her, sniffing at her body to determine whether she was hurt or not. Satisfied that she was not, the canine sat back and gave his Rali a reprimanding look. "You shouldn't have left on your own. You are not a Sanok and should not to behave as one."

Noruiel grinned, her entire body shaking with adrenaline, but relieved beyond measure that she was alive...and no longer alone. "I am glad to see you, Sen." she admitted and the Vultsi grinned a wolfish smile, touching his nose to her forearm as she stroked his neck and shoulder. "And I am grateful to have made it in time to see you alive."

Sen stood then, flicking his ears around to make sure they were still safe. He stiffened after a moment, turning his head toward the deeper forest and then toward his Rali again, his dark green eyes intense. "We must hide."

Noruiel didn't question. Something about the Vultsi's gaze and his tone brokered no contention and she darted to the dead mare, quickly grabbing what she needed from the saddlebags and then coming back to Sen's side and burying her hand in his fur as he swiftly led her through the trees. They stopped under a large maple tree that towered into the sky and Noruiel looked at Sen in a puzzled way before looking over her shoulder and around, unsure what the danger was, but alert.

"Get on my back."

The Akira blinked. "What? Why?"

The Vultsi growled at the questions and Noruiel found herself swallowing hard and simply complying, too nervous and uncertain to retort right now. She held on tightly to Sen's dark brown fur as she felt his muscle bunch under her.

"Don't scream."

Noruiel nodded before frowning, confused again. Wait. Don't scream? Why would she- The Akira found herself biting back a shriek of surprise and fear as the wolf under her quickly used the tension on his back legs to leap...straight up and into the tree! Sen soared nearly two hundred feet to the first thick branch and his feet scrambled for purchase for a terrifying moment before finding stability. It seemed to Noruiel that her heart had just come down from her throat when the Vultsi was jumping again to a higher branch and once again fighting for balance before finding it. The wolf stopped then, calmly walking along the branch toward the trunk of the tree where he laid down carefully and Noruiel slowly, VERY slowly started to relax her white-knuckled death grip on the canine's fur.

Dark green eyes looked back at her calmly but with just a hint of laughter. "Are you well?"

Noruiel tried to respond, but only managed to squeak and instead merely nodded, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She laid down carefully on the large canine's back, noting that it was much like riding a small horse - perhaps a large pony - and looked toward the ground. The ground that was very far away. She tried not to think along those lines again, instead whispering to her companion an obvious question.

"What are we hiding from?"

"Them." Sen's voice was a soft growl and his nose pointed toward a part of the forest Noruiel had not yet looked toward and she gasped, suddenly understanding why the wolf had chosen to run rather than fight this new enemy. They were Sertek, a pack of them and Noruiel scratched behind Sen's ear in approval for his choice even as her gift reached out cautiously toward the creatures. With just a brush against each of their minds, she would be able to tell whether they were humans enchanted or just animals.

Her power brushed against the falcon-creature the looked to be the leader and Noruiel hissed between her teeth, partly in discomfort, but mostly in anger. Sen was watching her closely, concerned, but she kept her eyes on the Sertek below, meticulously going through their ranks, discovering that twelve of them were merely animals, but five were human-like in emotions. After a moment her gift went back to the leader as if drawn by an outside force and Noruiel reigned it back in quickly, holding her breath as the falcon-Sertek looked alert for a long moment, scanning the forest before seeming to detect nothing and starting to move out.

Sen and the Akira watched them leave, but stayed in the tree for the time-being. It would be safer to wait and make sure the Sertek were completely gone before venturing down. Noruiel knew this as well as the Vultsi did and she crossed her arms across his back, resting her chin on them as the wolf looked back at her with one dark green eye.

"The leader, there was something different about that one. What was it?"

"It was an Akira. Their power seems to be repressed when they are Sertek, but it's still there and it reacts to any power that it comes in contact with. I think it might be how the Higher Level Akira are controlling the Sertek. They put an Akira-Sertek in charge of the packs and then keep them in check that way." Noruiel explained as simply as she could and Sen growled softly, looking down at the ground with contemplation. His ear flicked back to catch Noruiel's question, though.

"Sen, I am glad you are here, but how did you know where to find me?"

"I left only minutes after you did. Tracking you among the rocks was slightly challenging, but I was never far behind you." The Vultsi answered nonchalantly and the Akira looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, leaning over his shoulder to stare at him, causing the wolf to laugh silently, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"But I drugged you!"

Sen tilted his head and if he'd had an eyebrow it would have been raised. "Did you?"

Noruiel's eyes narrowed and she huffed, sitting back. "Fine, keep your secrets." She held on to the wolf's fur tightly as she looked down again. "Can you get down?"

Instead of answering, Sen merely stood and flung himself from the tree and this time Noruiel did give a half-scream, unable to hold it in as she watched the ground rushing up toward them. The Vultsi landed with all the grace and softness of a cat, though, and looked back at his Rali with a smug expression that Noruiel promptly smacked him for...after she got her hands to uncurl from their white-knuckled grip.

"A little warning next time would be appreciated!" she spat out and Sen chuckled before settling into a lope through the forest, much faster than any horse could go. Noruiel noted that immediately and after some quick calculation she reasoned that instead of taking three more days to get to Maiwë Forest and the Empath Home, it might take more like a day and half at this pace. The thought was both encouraging and dread-inducing and she couldn't decide which to settle on. The Akira sought distraction instead.

"You won't be able to come into Pama-Lond with me, Sen. You know that, yes?"

"I know."

Noruiel tilted her head, looking at the backs of his perked ears with some confusion. "Then why did you come?"

The wolf answered calmly, his words carrying a wisdom that came from living alone, that came from observing those with families and how they interacted. It came from experience and it came from instinct. And it came from care. "I came because you are my Rali and you should never have to go anywhere alone. Where you go is dangerous and a member of the Pyak should never face danger alone. A Sanok can only fight so many enemies before he is overwhelmed. A Pyak can fight many enemies and can trust the other members will protect each other." A dark green eyes looked back into blue ones and Sen grinned as only a wolf could.

"I also came because I would rather face danger with you than face the Reiu when he wakes."

Noruiel found that a laugh was startled out of her with that comment, or rather how it was delivered, and she shook her head, looking ahead again as the canine under her ate up the ground with his strides, showing no signs of tiring. Sen was right. Maethorion was not going to be pleasant when he woke, but there was nothing Noruiel could do about that now. She dare not even think too much about the Fëanorian because when she did, her chest hurt and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't cry now, though. It was past the point for tears. She'd made her choice and now she had to live with it and see it through.

The Akira knew she'd do it and hopefully do it bravely.

She did hope though that when Maethorion read her letter that it would comfort him somewhat, that it would calm him and help him to do the right thing. This was the only thing she would allow herself to hope for as she headed further and further into the nightmare she had been avoiding facing since she'd come back to Avarikal.

Her fingers tightened in Sen's fur and she leaned forward and breathed in his scent, smiling slightly. At least she wasn't alone anymore and that was more than she ever could have asked for or expected at this point.

* * *

_Same day, afternoon, Ligbato in the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal_

* * *

Maethorion knew something was wrong as soon as he took in Mountain's face. No, he knew something was wrong as he looked into every familiar face that greeted him...and even every face he didn't know. They were all trying to tell him something...something he knew instinctively that he wasn't going to want to hear.

The Fëanorian had woken to the sun seeping through the tent, on his face, warming him from the inside out it felt like and he'd stretched languidly, relaxed as he'd simply let his body come back to itself, become aware of the cool air and the hardness of the ground beneath him. He'd let his memories sweep over him; his argument with Noruiel in front of the counsel, talking with her, passing out, the Time-Choice given to him by Michael and then...now. He had no recollection of how long he'd been asleep, but it hadn't bothered him at that point as he'd slowly sat up and then stood.

The elf had washed his face, brushed his hair and changed before he'd exited the tent, dark brown eyes flickering around calmly, taking in the encampment, searching for familiar faces. The first tendrils of cold dread had crept into his body when he caught Ecetion's blue eyes. The copper-haired elf looked downright startled to see the gold-haired elf and Maethorion didn't miss the flicker of worry in the Commander's gaze before he was turning to the black-haired elf near him - Nehtion - saying something to the Second that had the darker-haired elf racing away into the camp.

Maethorion frowned, the tension coming back to his body as he started to notice that everyone was starting to look over at him, their expressions all varying between admiration, uncertainty, worry and nervousness. They would meet his eyes and then look away like they wanted nothing more than to be away from him and yet couldn't bring themselves to actually leave for curiosity over something Maethorion could not pinpoint.

The elf saw Mountain approaching then and the look on his guardian's face was enough to make the Fëanorian's heart still inside him. He knew Mountain. He knew that look. Something was WRONG and it was going to hurt or anger him to hear what it was. As the large man approached Maethorion stayed perfectly still, rigid as the Jagasei stopped and remained quiet for a long moment before speaking, voice steady but quiet.

_"Elfling-"_

_"Where is she?"_

He knew. It had taken Maethorion one more glance around the encampment to realize what was wrong, what was very, very wrong. The one person he'd not seen was the one person he'd been subconsciously seeking out since he'd woken. Now he looked at Mountain with eyes that were seeping an alarming blue shade at a fast rate and his voice had gone cold, dropping several notches in volume. The guardian looked at him without fear but very solemnly, knowing better than most what was going to happen as soon as he answered that question. He couldn't not answer it, though.

_"She left, Renegade. Almost two days ago."_

One could have cut the air with the silence that greeted Mountain's words and the Jagasei watched, transfixed along with all near him as the gold-haired elf's eyes lightened from a steady blue to the palest color Mountain had ever witnessed his charge having. The Fëanorian didn't say anything, he didn't have to as the sky above him grew darker, the clouds roiling in like someone had drawn a shade over the sky. A shrieking, icy wind swept down into the mountains then and everyone it touched felt the rage it contained, a seething fury that verged on deadly, held back from being so by the thinnest thread.

Renegade - for that was who he was now and Mountain had aptly called him such - moved then, every line of his body containing a silent, deadly anger that swept out from him in waves of intense cold as he walked through the camp, those in his way moving apart like grass before a storm. The Fëanorian didn't even seem to see them as he drew closer to the old fortress, the wind screaming before him, building in intensity until he came to the double doors guarded by sentries. The guards moved away without hesitation, almost as if they were compelled by some unseen but powerful force to do so and the doors strained for a moment against the pressure being put upon them before they shattered inward with a deafening sound, coming off their hinges.

The elf stalked into the room, his pale blue eyes seething with a power unchecked, cold waves blasting out from his body in an energy that was fury in its purest form. The icy wind clawed at everything around him, seeking almost to rip apart the world as he stood in the midst of it, untouched. His face was emotionless and yet inspired fear at the same time with the intensity of his gaze, a gaze that now rested without restraint on the Hira and Hiro in the room.

They appeared visibly shaken by his entrance into the hall and Nehtion, who had been speaking with them, looked torn as to what he should do; try to protect the Hiro and Hira or simply fade into the shadows? The choice was taken from him as Ñarmion stepped forward, the elven Hiro drawing himself up in an authoritative position before he spoke, voice placating.

"We understand you are angry, Fëanorian, but Akira Noruiel made her choice. We only allowed it."

Renegade finally spoke and the room's temperature plummeted until those inside could see their breath in front of their face, hanging there for several moments before dissipating. The elf's voice was almost inhuman, biting into the skin, piercing the heart, harsh in the ears even as he didn't once raise it.

"You let her go alone."

"It was safer that way." Culuiniel chimed in and Ñarmion continued after her, looking as calm as ever and slightly arrogant, though, Ecetion who stood a small distance behind Renegade could see that the Hiro trembled just slightly at the power pulsing through the room, barely tolerable.

"She is one life. If her plan succeeds, even if she dies, she will have saved many."

Anyone and everyone watching the interaction knew that the Hiro had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth. Renegade seemed to explode, all the rage, the power he'd been thinly holding on to releasing a great shock wave that sent people crashing to the ground with the force of it. Ñarmion, though, he was slammed back against a pillar as the gold-haired elf stalked toward him, the wind now whipping even his clothes and hair around in his fury.

"Do you think _any_ of your lives are worth more than hers to me? You mean _nothing_ to me." Renegade hissed the words almost calmly as he advanced. They were the words of a deadly snake that knows it can strike the prey a fatal wound at any time and Ñarmion paled, struggling against the invisible force that kept him pinned to the rough stone at his back.

Renegade never reached him, though, his anger swelling again to new heights. He almost felt the change that came over his features as his hair blossomed red and his skin darkened to the deepest black, his eyes staying an eerie, pulsing pale blue that shimmered with power like a reflection upon water. The wind screamed around him deafeningly and ice-crystals started to form on the ceiling and tables, a thin sheet of it coating the stone floor. It was colder than the bitterest of winters in the room and the Fëanorian's voice cut through all of it like the shriek of a banshee.

"Did you think that just because I heal I will not kill?! Did you think I would bow to you and accept your rules?!" He thundered it, the walls almost shaking with the volume and those around him covered their ears, staying on the ground if that was where they'd fallen earlier, looking up at him in terror and awe. "Forget you the blood that runs through my veins?" That was bit out between ground teeth, vicious and chills that had nothing to do with the cold in the room ran down many peoples' spines. They didn't dare to answer him, but someone did, a calm voice that cut through everything else with a different kind of power, a gentler one.

"Your heritage does not make you who you are, Elfling, and that doesn't need to change now."

Mountain stood calmly within the gale, letting it whip around him without alarm and when Renegade's pale blue eyes snapped to his dark ones, the Jagasei only stared at him unwaveringly. An unspoken communication seemed to pass between them as they stared at each other and slowly, agonizingly so, Renegade released the death-power that hung over him, drawing back the deadly gray mist that had started to gather like a dark cloud around his body. His features seeped back to normal, but the rage around him didn't leave.

Mountain had not expected it to and as soon as his charge was 'normal' again, he stepped back, interfering no further. He'd stopped the elf from making a deadly mistake,but he could do very little to stop Renegade from terrifying these people if that was what the elf chose to do. Besides, stopping the elf from killing was easy. Stopping him from caring for Noruiel? Impossible.

So he simply watched as the wind died down around Renegade, the chill became more bearable and the Fëanorian seemed to gain some control back over himself if not the anger that was still pouring off him without ceasing. His pale blue eyes looked back at the Hiro and Hira who were staring at him and then toward Ñarmion who was no longer pinned to the pillar but had yet to really move away from it, genuinely shaken by what had happened.

"You will go after her."

Helchion, who'd known the Fëanorian the longest - though, that wasn't saying much - spoke into the stillness carefully. "We can't do that until she messages us."

Pale blue eyes snapped to the elf and this time Renegade's voice was a growl, something far less deadly than his hiss, but just as warning. "It wasn't a request." He bit out the words and with them came another rippling shock wave of power that stirred the very air and pierced all those it came in contact with. It wasn't just anger anymore, though, but something slightly different, changing even as the Fëanorian looked over those gathered - most the camp was poured into the large room and outside it, trying to see what was going on.

"You have no authority to command us, Fëanorian." Ivrion warned, but Renegade only smirked, nothing friendly in the expression. "No, I have no authority here, but you owe me a debt. I have the power to heal your people or to kill everything you hold dear. The choice is yours to make." Renegade knew he was scaring them. He knew they would never trust him now. They would say he was like Fëanorians in the past, willing to do anything to get his way. He knew they wouldn't accept him, would fear him and shun him. He knew all this and didn't care. He didn't care. Noruiel was out there and he knew with everything in him that she'd need help before the end of all this.

Let them talk and distrust him. Let them loathe him behind their backs. Let them fear him and reject him. As long as Noruiel was safe and at his side, Renegade would fight the world. Without her...the world might as well burn for all he cared. He would fight the Valar themselves for Noruiel and therein lay the same madness, the same unrelenting passion that had led his great-grandfather Fëanor to make the cursed Oath for the Silmarils. Renegade felt it now; it was the same devotion, the same reckless focus that had driven one of the most powerful elves in history into despair and chaos. He'd risk it for Noruiel, for the chance to know she was safe, to protect her.

He would risk the wrath of the universe for her. So let those around him hate him. He didn't care.

The Hiro and Hira as they watched him, seemed to sense this, to see it somehow and slowly they spoke, Cílion their voice in this matter as it was he who'd appeared to catch on to the reason WHY the Fëanorian was doing this, seeing what the others did not. "It will take at least a day or two to move the army." He held up his hand to forestall an answer, looking the gold-haired elf in the eye, difficult as it was to do as those pale blue orbs burned with a fire unseen since the Fëanorians had walked openly in Arda.

"But if we do comply with you and we take the army to Pama-Lond before Akira Noruiel summons us, will you continue to heal our people? Can we trust you to keep your word if this agreement is struck between us?"

The entire room seemed to hold its breath as it waited for the answer from the volatile elf.

"My word has never been in question. When I give it, I keep it. March out with me and I will heal your people. Take up arms, defend your land, rescue those who can not save themselves and I will do all in my power to save those you can not. Help me protect the one I love above all others and you will never have reason to fear me." This time Renegade's voice stayed calm, though, and Mountain was not the only one who felt the tangible change in the air, in the power that thrummed on the wind that still stirred in the fortress. It was like something was seeping into his body, into his heart, pulling at him, keeping his eyes trained on the Fëanorian, keeping his thoughts on the elf in a way that could have been described as forceful if not for the subtle way in which it was done. Mountain used tremendous effort to pull his dark eyes away from his charge and look around at those gathered. What he saw surprised him somewhat but also made him realize just what was going on.

It seemed, before his eyes, that the crowd's opinion of Renegade was changing, their faces going from wary to passionate, fire igniting in their eyes as they stood straighter. It was like life was being breathed into them, purpose as they looked at the Fëanorian, listened to him. In that moment, looking back at the gold-haired elf, Mountain couldn't help but smile and shake his head in amazement.

The power of a Fëanorian. The power to stir up loyalty where none had been found before, where there was no reason to find any. The Noldor that had followed Fëanor to Arda had felt it. Nerdanel, Fingon and Elrond and Elros had felt it. Every elf that had ever aided the cursed family had felt it. It was the stirring of fire within a soul, the tug of purpose that pulled a person to a Fëanorian. It mattered not what one thought of them personally, whether one agreed with them or not. Somehow their sheer will and their passion effected those around them, inspired loyalty and commanded respect even among those unwilling at first to give it to them.

That was the power Renegade showed now. It had been the power that had awakened days ago and caused the Fëanorian to pass out, and now it was at full force, spreading out like a river among the people, stirring them into life and action. Everywhere Renegade's pale blue eyes fell, determined expressions sprang up and people nodded back to him, agreeing and it didn't matter that the elf's tone grew more chilled when he once again addressed the Hiro and Hira.

"Betray me, go back on your word and your end of the agreement and there will be no place for you to hide. I will lay waste to your land and your people until they curse your name and seek your lives for themselves. You will see just why your enemies wish to control me."

The Hiro and Hira only nodded in return and Ñarmion, rejoining their ranks, spoke for all of them, far more caution and respect in his tone than there had been before. "You have our word if we have yours."

The Fëanorian's voice and expression were devoid of emotion.

"You have it."

When he turned and left, everyone parted before him and he was not stopped.

* * *

Mountain could honestly say he'd never seen Renegade this restless, this angry. It was a familiar and yet new side of his charge that the Jagasei had always known existed but had not expected to see anytime soon. He watched as the elf paced, his lithe body lined with tension, coiled rage barely contained in each and every movement he made as his fist clenched and unclenched at his side and his eyes constantly sought out the mountain path that would take him to the plains below. It had only been an hour or two since the Fëanorian had spoken - if that was what it could be called - with the Hiro and Hira, but he couldn't seem to relax.

Very few people had come close to his spot near the edge of the camp, close to a sheer drop, but the few who had thought better of whatever they'd come for and turned back at seeing the Fëanorian.

Renegade had not noticed any of them or at least he'd not acknowledged their existence and Mountain hadn't said anything. The Jagasei wasn't about to encourage his charge to unleash his frustration and worry on some innocent person. He hadn't been able to reason with the elf earlier - hadn't even tried to for good reason - but now he was going to make sure that he corralled Renegade in whatever way he could.

So far, though, the elf hadn't gone for anyone again, didn't even seem to realize there were people around him and that activity had picked up in the camp as people got ready to march out. He only had eyes for the plains he knew lay beyond the mountain craigs. Renegade's mind was only filled with thoughts of Noruiel and it would take something colossal to distract him from that.

"Fëanorian!"

Or perhaps it would take the one person Renegade DIDN'T want to hear.

The elf's head had whipped around at the sound of Varnion's voice and now the Fëanorian's pale blue eyes narrowed to slits dangerously, daring the curly-haired half-elf to say one disparaging remark to him. It was a dare Noruiel's brother willingly took as his own eyes glared at the other male. He stopped before Renegade, looking up at him with anger of his own, unafraid.

"What in the Void was that little display!? You aren't the only person who wants to go get her, Fëanorian, but you don't see me threatening to kill people because of that!"

"If you want me to apologize, you're going to wait forever." Renegade shot back, his voice low and growled, and Varnion shook his head, looking away with a snort. "No, I wouldn't expect someone as arrogant as you to think he was WRONG."

The gold-haired elf's humorless laugh had the half-elf snapping his head around to blink in pure confusion at the Fëanorian and Renegade gave Varnion a look with pale blue eyes that was both haunting and yet burning, too. "I know what I did was wrong. I knew that as I was doing it. I'd do it again, though, if it will make these people do what they already should have been doing."

Varnion gaped at him, something like confused respect and cautious curiosity flickering through his gray eyes. He frowned, speaking carefully, but steadily, less anger in his voice and more hesitant understanding. "You love her so much you would have everyone hate you?" The half-elf didn't like admitting that he knew the Fëanorian loved his sister, but there was no denying it anymore and he would be stupid to do so. Much as he might not be comfortable with it.

Renegade's answer was soft in coming, the anger fading somewhat only to be replaced by a determination and cold passion that was nerve-wracking to hear said so calmly, so surely. "I would lay waste to Valinor itself for your sister." The gold-haired elf meant every word and Varnion searched his face for a long moment before stepping back a little, less defensive as if they were finally finding some strange common ground.

"She would hate you for it." he warned and Renegade only shook his head, a grim smile touching his lips.

"But she'd be safe."

Varnion looked away then for what argument could he give against that? All he'd ever wanted for Noruiel was for her to be safe and here was an elf who was swearing he'd do everything in his power, even defying the Powers, to keep his sibling safe. How could the half-elf condemn that? Even if the Fëanorian was going about it in an odd way, a dangerous way...he was doing it out of love and that was as obvious as anything. No one could dispute that. Varnion found himself suddenly having something like grudging respect for the Fëanorian and he sighed, eyeing the other male for a long moment before he pulled the letter from his clothing and handed it to the startled Fëanorian.

"She left this for you." He smiled ruefully. "She also told me to watch over you, but I am not sure that is going to be so easy." The half-elf sighed again and gave Renegade a hard look. "I don't know what she's written to you, but you'd better do exactly what she wants. Don't make me regret honoring her wishes, Fëanorian." With those parting words, and not waiting for a reply, Varnion left. Mountain looked after him with a smile, a grin really. He liked that young half-elf. Anyone who could stand up to Renegade when the elf was this angry was worth having around.

The gold-haired elf for his part stood with the letter held tightly in his hand, staring at it for a long moment before he quietly sat down, his body finally stilling as he unfolded it and carefully started to read, hearing Noruiel's voice clearly in his head as he did, every stern tone and loving one, every smile and frown as if she sat right beside him, reading it to him out loud.

_My Vahrin ~_

_I love you. I did not leave to hurt you or to anger you. I left because I had to and I went alone to protect you, and no one could have stopped me. Do not blame those around you for my departure as I know you will be tempted to do. They are innocent of any wrong-doing. Deal gently with them for my sake, Maethorion. Anger comes easily, but that does not make it right. Patience and understanding is harder, but I know you capable of it and I believe in your ability to use these virtues, though, you may not want to._

_I know you can inspire loyalty and trust even when you don't think you can. I love that about you. I know that if you ask it of my people, if you show them the elf I know and see, then they will follow you. Heal my people, Fëanorian, even when they don't deserve it. Protect them for they are precious to me even with all their flaws and they are part of me just as you are. You are good, Maethorion, so very good. Do not forget that. Do not let your anger define you as you come for me. Trust those around you, my Vahrin and they will trust you, too. Show them compassion and they will give you their devotion as I have._

_If you have already done something you should not have, do not worry. You did the same with me, many times, and I now love you. I know that if you show my people what you showed me; that you are capable of great things, good things; that they will come to love you as well. They will follow you if you show them this, my Vahrin. Please try, for me. Try to see them as I do. They are desperate and scared, and they need help. I left to help them and I know you will make the right choice to help them too if only for my sake._

_Be good. Be kind. Know that I love you and I WILL see you soon._

_~ Your Aróva_

The Fëanorian didn't know when he'd started to cry, when his hot tears had started to dot the paper he held, but he found as he held the letter he couldn't stop and didn't want to as he brought his forehead to his knees. He let the anger go then, let it fade away until he felt hollow and depleted, peaceful and yet shamed all at the same time. He let the rage flow away with the tears, hearing Noruiel's words chant their way through his mind, her voice soothing away the rough and jagged edges of his intentions and worry until they were reasonable and good, until they no longer prompted him to hurt but rather to help.

Even far away from him, she could change him and that's what made the elf cry, what made him accept her loving commands. She knew him and despite that she believed in him. She believed in him even when he didn't deserve it. She had changed him, was still changing him for the better and though it was hard, the Fëanorian didn't want to let her down. Anything but that.

He already had, though, and he knew it. The guilt and shame as he thought over his actions that morning were painful to feel, but something he knew was necessary. He should have felt them sooner, should have realized that he needed to stop sooner. He knew now, though, and he wouldn't do it again, no matter how difficult that silent promise would be.

As the tears started to slow and his body started to relax, his demeanor soften, he felt a large hand on his shoulder, a comforting touch he recognized. He raised his head slowly, gold hair clinging to the wetness on his cheeks to see Mountain smiling down at him fondly, the large Jagasei crouching to his level to speak reassuringly to him as if he were a child all over again.

"Do not give up hope, Elfling. You can still make this right. Moon knows that and so do I."

The Fëanorian nodded slowly. Mountain always seemed to know his mind and right now, the elf was grateful for it as he wiped his hair back and the tears with too before taking a deep breath and looking once more toward the plains and then down at the letter he held, wondering at it. How had she known? He closed his eyes, not having an answer but also realizing he really didn't need one. She'd known and now he needed to make this right. He wanted to verify her faith in him. His dark blue eyes must have reflected this as he finally looked up at Mountain again and the Jagasei extended a hand to him as he was now standing.

"Come on, Maethorion."

The gold-haired elf smiled then, shaking his head, but he took Mountain's hand and the large man pulled him to his feet.

* * *

_No-time, no-day, Bainenel, outside the rings of the world..._

* * *

Sharpmist roared to the sky, her voice carrying powerfully across the green, rolling lands. Her body weaved through the air with absolute grace and her white scales gleamed in the glowing light that enveloped everything with a specific source to create it. Around her dragons of every size, color and species flew, playing through the air. More still slept out in the open, warm and content while others talked and chased each other on the ground. No where could there be found a fight or anger. There was no sadness or pain, every dragon was healthy...and all their riders with them were the same.

Elves and humans, and a few Maia, dotted the landscape the same way the dragons did. Their cities gleamed in the light everywhere, the gold and silver shining like starlight. Their high towers, incredible bridges and archways were all constructed with great, towering dragons in mind. No room was too small for even the greatest sized dragon and no street too narrow.

Among the dragons and their riders were other creatures as well. Those who were not of the First-Born, the Second-Born or the Dwarves came to this place, this land of beauty and wildness, freedom and open space. Tsubasa were just one such creature that mingled with the dragons. Giant wolves were another, though, there were only a few of them, about two dozen in all.

Valinor was for the elves - and a few dragons who'd sailed with them - and where most men went - those not bonded to dragons - was still a mystery that only Eru knew the answer to, but this place, Bainenel, was for every sentient creature in-between.

Peace and joy flourished everywhere and Sharpmist knew she never had to fear anything here. There was no danger, no room for hate or anger, cruelty and sadness. They were obsolete and they were not missed. Everything grew and blossomed in this place and the inhabitants never went wanting. There was always more to explore, new sky to claim, new woods grew every day. And right now the great blue-gray peaks of mountains with snow on their tops in the distance beckoned to her, but the dragoness felt another call infinitely stronger that captured her attention completely as she looked toward the ground. Recognizing the figure that grinned up at her, Sharpmist gave another roar of pure joy and soared toward the grasslands and the shining lake the figure waited beside.

The dragoness landed with nary a sound on the soft ground and folded her wings as she walked toward the dark-haired male, feeling like a giddy dragonling as she lowered her head to his level and his hand touched her nose, sending a flood of pure light into the very depth of her being. Red eyes looked deeply into warm gold ones and Sharpmist rumbled happily, laying down and settling her head on her legs, perfectly at peace.

"Iessus, you called me?" she growled, tilting her head in a curious way that brought a smile to the man's face, his warm gold eyes glowing with love for the fierce dragoness and his voice soft and powerful at once when he spoke.

"My Father would know if you are happy here, Sharpmist?"

The dragoness rumbled a laugh, her sharp fangs gleaming in a smile that was full of pure mischief. "He knows I am. I am with You, I am home. What have you really come to ask me about?"

"You remember Kahilnar." It wasn't really a question even as it was and Sharpmist understood the complexity of it all. Iessus and Eru knew her heart, they knew her thoughts and her desires before she ever knew them herself. Yet they still asked the questions that would give them the answers they already knew. They loved her and wanted to listen to her even if they knew everything she would say.

Sharpmist didn't mind answering, but the dragoness looked up at the sky for a moment, thoughtful before her red eyes came back to focus on warm, liquid gold ones that watched her with infinite patience and understanding, an unimaginable love that could not be measured and never faded or ran out. Sharpmist's voice was a bit more solemn even if it wasn't unhappy.

"I remember him, Lord, and I love him more now than I did when I lived in the world. I know You care for him now, though, and I know his time is not yet complete."

Iessus nodded and suddenly looked deeply pained when he spoke, a sorrow undefinable in his glowing gold eyes that the dragoness knew she could not help, could not make better. She could only listen and heed the words of the male well. It was something that would have frustrated her in the past, when she lived, but now she had patience and an understanding she had not before.

"He grieves for you and his soul struggles against Me as much as it fights to listen to Me. Do you think My Father and I unfair for taking you from him?"

Sharpmist wished she could help in that moment, that she knew what to say, but how did one comfort the Son of the Creator? How could she fix the hurt in the Father and the Son's heart when she no longer felt such griefs herself? No, all she could do was listen and offer what wisdom she could, wisdom Iessus would already know, but would accept from her anyway. Her white tail swished back and forth, slightly restless for reasons she could not begin to fathom, hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

"This is a time of darkness for him, Iessus, as many others have had before him. There is no injustice in death for You have overcome death and every creature has a time appointed to them to live and to die. My time was done and Kahilnar will come to accept this. He trusts You. He loves You just as I do."

The smile came back to Iessus's face then, his warm gold eyes laughing with a joy only He could presently see at her words, a future that was hidden from Sharpmist. It was future she could only guess at, but oh the guesses she could make in this joyous place! The dragoness found a sudden laugh tickling its way through her, a feeling of light filling her entirely as a deep, thundering voice spoke all around them.

_"Would you serve Me as Kahilnar shall, My Daughter? Do you know how much I love you? Do you know that I delight in you?"_

Sharpmist laughed as infectious joy and pleasure tickled every nerve in her body, a happiness spreading through her as the beautiful land faded away from her and she found herself floating in endless gold and white light. She felt no panic, no fear or uncertainty as she looked around, feeling the Presence of her Creator everywhere around her. Iessus was walking toward her on the light, too, and she focused on his warm gold eyes.

"My Father is pleased with you, Sharpmist."

The dark-haired male gave the dragoness a smile like a brother might give a sister, a proud and teasing smile that the dragoness growled at him for, feeling no alarm as Iessus disappeared and the deep, powerful Voice spoke again, rumbling through the white dragoness, Eru drawing Sharpmist's attention back to Him again._ "You are happy here, My Daughter, but a choice lies before you. It is not an easy choice and it can not be changed once made."_

Red eyes looked around and the swirling gold and white light and Sharpmist's words were solemn and heartfelt. She felt like something inside her was changing even as she spoke, like some of her old nature was seeping back into her mind, the fierceness and stubborn will. It was almost as if she could almost feel anger again, could feel protectiveness and worry. It was strange, but even now she was willing to serve Eru as faithfully as she could.

"I will serve You, Lord. Whatever You ask of me, I will do."

There was no pause in the Creator's next question, but neither was their pressure. Eru already knew what the dragoness' decision would be to His offer, but it was still her decision to make. There was still free will even in this place and the decision was Sharpmist's alone. So the Creator asked what He would of her, His voice commanding and deep as the sea, but gentle as the smallest whispering breeze and equally as tender.

_"Will you go back, My Daughter? Will you leave Bainenel and rejoin Kahilnar in Arda?"_

* * *

***grins like a Cheshire cat* Review, please...**


	57. Cîr Arad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to the Lord of the Rings.

A/N ~ Okay, I've been gone awhile, I know. I am sorry about that, however, I can't guarantee it won't happen again. I am going to TRY and update sooner, BUT...I've been having some major lack of inspiration with my writing and I am not sure when it's just going to come back. I will try to make my muse work again, though. This chapter might feel a bit disjointed and some characters might be a little 'off'. I don't know, I guess how you feel about this chapter is up to you. I've tried to keep everything true to form and most of this was written before my hiatus, so it should be okay. Enjoy!

**Vultsin**

_Alys_ = Second-mate, a she-wolf who's sole purpose is to produce cubs because the Rali can not due to inability or death. Only implemented in times of dire trouble for a pack, usually one on the verge of 'extinction'.

_Reiu_ = King, Alpha, Leader

_Rali_ = Queen

_Vtori_ = Second, Beta, General, Commander

_Kaluyak_ = Innumerable Pack

_Necib Pyak_ = Noble Pack

_Tusara Pyak_ = Snow Pack

**Dracon**

_Miharq_ = Warrior

**Rhûnic**_  
_

_Rocnai_ = Family - the Great Tribe that makes up most of the people of Ak-Jnab

_Nahisya_ = Shy One, Special One

**Avarikal**

_Hiro_ = Lord/Sir

_Hira_ = Lady/Ma'am

_Akira_ = Empath

**Jagaseio**

_Jagasei_ = Protector, Guardian

**Bold is mind-speech. Italic is Westron or Vultsin.**

* * *

_Next day for Alagos, Gweltari and Kahilnar, afternoon, near the Rhes o Ainek, __Rhûn_...

* * *

**_Cîr Arad ~ New Day_**

Alagos found it strangely ironic that for so long he'd avoided talking to people, avoided interacting with them and now he couldn't speak to most individuals even if he wanted to. Eru's gift to him - being able to mind-speak to anyone he wanted - had stopped the night Sharpmist had been burned on the pyre and the shape-shifter knew why even if it was somewhat disappointing. Kahilnar was not all right, but he was functioning now so Alagos was still needed, but not like had been when the Easterling was incapacitated. Kahilnar had been stable enough for the last two days for Alagos to fly back to Al-Salyha for Gweltari and Naroion. The Prince was certainly fine enough - with help from his family and friends - to not need Alagos to talk to everyone for him.

Now, as the white dragon landed carefully near the encampment, he felt like shouting out for all to hear about his son, about the joy he felt seeing his child again and having his family near him. It had been wonderful to see his wife again and hold both her and his son in his arms! Then again, on second thought, maybe it was a good thing he couldn't talk right now...

Gweltari, climbing off his back carefully with the precious bundle in her arms, chuckled before coming around to his nose, looking up with a grin. She'd heard every thought coming from her husband and found great amusement in his mental ramblings. She felt complete again just having him near, especially after almost losing him not so long ago. _"Your mind is entertaining, you know this, yes?"_

Alagos' growl rumbled through her head even as the shape-shifter shrank back into his human form, kissing the ranger woman briefly as she continued to smile against his lips, happy. It wasn't a happiness devoid of some grief, though, as the two finally focused on the encampment a short distance away from them. After four - almost five - days, the situation had improved, but it was still a camp of war and that hadn't changed. Many grieved the loss of friends and loved ones, and the keenest grief for their close-knit group was for Sharpmist.

Gweltari knew she would miss the battle dragoness and she could only imagine what Kahilnar was going through. She'd come close, so impossibly close, to losing Alagos - and in a way she would be the one who might understand best the grief Kahilnar felt - but the fact of that matter was that she HADN'T lost him. He was here, at her side, smiling down at their son who blinked up at his father. They were still a family, still together and that was infinitely more than the Easterling had right now. To lose a bonded and a mate...the ranger woman wouldn't have wished that on any enemy...well, maybe Diraron... Valar, she was glad she'd killed that man, though, how she was going to tell Kahilnar that?

Green-gray eyes, solemn, met amber ones and Gweltari's voice was soft even though it was just the two of them speaking. She felt like it was needed, in a sign of respect and sorrow. It seemed right somehow. _"How is he?"_

Alagos sighed silently, shaking his head as he looked toward the camp, toward great shapes of the dragons. Kahilnar would be near them if he wasn't in the camp. The Easterling had taken to staying close to the dragons, seeming to lean into them more than he did the humans around him. Alagos couldn't help but wonder if it was a transition from predominantly human-like behavior into dragon-like behavior, an escape of sorts.

**"He is numb right now. Nothing can create a rise in him and nothing interests him. He merely does what needs to be done and then waits until someone draws his attention to something else. He doesn't eat unless we tell him to and he doesn't speak unless spoken to."**

_"It's like he's dead inside."_ Gweltari whispered and the shape-shifter nodded, agreeing with that completely. It worried him and grieved him deeply to see his friend, his brother like this. Alagos didn't know how to, knew he couldn't, fix it though. He didn't know what could at this point. He was just grateful that he didn't have to think about it at the moment as his amber eyes picked up two distinctive forms rushing toward them at what could only be outright sprints. The white-haired male smiled slightly and glanced at his wife.

**"I hope our son is ready to meet his uncles."**

Gweltari snorted. _"I don't think he has much of a choice."_ she retorted with a chuckle, handing her son to Alagos carefully before her brother converged on her. She found herself unable to escape their hugs as they passed her back and forth and the ranger woman had to end up poking them sharply in the ribs to make them release her long enough to draw a decent breath.

_"By the stars, I would prefer not to suffocate!"_ she teased, glaring at the twins as they smiled brightly back, unable to feel any shame as Thalbor pulled her into yet another hug._ "We thought we might have lost you!"_

Taurnar nodded agreement. _"Be prepared to be watched without ceasing for the next few days."_

_"That means no kissing. My eyes are scarred enough."_ Thalbor added with an exaggerated shudder.

_"And no sneaking off."_

_"Or staying in one place too long. We get bored."_ Thalbor quipped and Gweltari looked back and forth between the two of them with a raised brow, hands on her hips. As her brothers started to chortle, she brought her hands up and hit them both on the back of the head, smirking when they yelped before she walked away and toward Alagos who was watching everything with great amusement. Taking their son from him with a sweeter smile, she turned back to her brother who had been sneaking up to her, planning on revenge. They immediately froze at seeing the baby in her arms and Gweltari found herself holding back laughter at the looks of wonder and curiosity on their faces.

_"Well, come here. He isn't going to bite."_ she teased softly and Taurnar was the first to move, coming up to her side as she moved the blankets back and showed her brother his nephew. Sleepy amber eyes looked up into gray ones and Taurnar reached forward with the most tender of care to feel the dark fuzz on the baby's head, his calloused fingers tracing the soft skin of the infant's cheek. _"He is beautiful, Tari."_ the twin said sincerely and his sister beamed with a mother's pride, looking up to meet a hesitant pair of gray eyes that belonged to the elder twin.

_"Come here, Thal."_

Thalbor moved forward slowly then, something both happy and yet conflicted in his eyes. While he had seen two nephews born to his elder sister Annaelen and was no stranger to babies...seeing Gweltari, his baby sister with a baby of her own...it was both gladdening and strange to him. He hesitated over approaching for the simple reason that he was uncertain about how to treat the ranger woman in this moment. Like his baby sister or like the mother she now was? Both? Thalbor still didn't know as he finally reached her other side and looked down on the infant in her arms. Like clouds moving away from the sun, everything became clear to Thalbor the moment his eyes met the small amber ones that looked back up at him.

He suddenly had a new small life to protect, to teach. Gweltari, she would always be his little sister, but she'd passed the point of needing him to take care of her. Now he could pour that desire into her son and when Thalbor glanced at his twin, he saw that Taurnar felt the same way. They had new purpose and it was nice to feel. The older twin looked at his sister after a moment and held out his arms questioningly. Smiling, she placed the baby in his hold, trusting that he knew what to do as Taurnar embraced her.

The younger twin then went to Alagos and the shape-shifter allowed the ranger to clap him on the back in a congratulatory way, but when Thalbor took a step over and reached out to mess up his hair, Alagos ducked and shot the younger twin a scathing look. Thalbor only laughed, looking back down at his nephew, his voice almost a coo - not that he'd ever agree with that.

_"Your daddy doesn't like that, but he's got his reasons. You're going to grow up to be just like him; brave, strong and a good friend, just you wait and see."_ Thalbor glanced at Alagos at the end of his small speech to the baby and the shape-shifter smiled before looking away, understanding perfectly well why the ranger had done that. He'd given his own approval and congratulations in his own way. It certainly made Gweltari smile to see it and she came to lean into Alagos' side as they watched her brothers with their son.

Many things would have to be spoken of, stories shared between all of them, but right now...it was simply nice to just feel like a family again, to be happy together. It was enough.

* * *

Gweltari arranged the blanket carefully over her shoulder and front as she nursed, staying discretely covered for her brother's sake as they sat in the tent with her and Alagos. The ranger woman gave Thalbor an exasperated look, running out of patience about this. She had been up for the past four days with little sleep because of her new son and flying on Alagos, while nice, had exhausted her more than she wanted to admit. Oh, she was glad to have heard her brother's stories and share her own, but she was looking forward to sleeping, too.

_"Thal, if you love her, then TELL HER! Women are not readers of the mind, contrary to what men seem to believe."_

Her brother winced, looking down at his hands as he twisted a pierce of rawhide into shreds, agitated by even the conversation much less doing what his sister suggested._ "I..I...what if she doesn't feel the same way?"_

Gweltari rolled her eyes and looked at Alagos. _"Dear husband, please tell my daft brother that Nareke does, in fact, love him and that he should listen to his wise sister."_

Alagos raised a brow, looking up through his white hair as he stopped sharpening the dagger in his hand. **"Nahisya..."** He said it patiently, but with a hint of amusement and Gweltari stared at him with a frown for a long minute before her mouth opened in an 'oh' and she blushed, casting him an apologetic smile. Right, Alagos couldn't actually talk to the twins. When Gweltari heard her brothers' snort at her expense, it didn't matter how much she deserved it, her glare could have fried them where they sat and she leveled an even fiercer expression on Thalbor.

_"You are a ranger. You can overcome anything. Face this, Thalbor."_ Her glare turned into a sly grin at this point. _"Unless you'd rather I tell her..."_

_"Don't you DARE!"_

_"Best do as our dear sister wants then, brother."_ Taurnar taunted and his twin lunged toward him. The two wrestled on the floor and Gweltari smiled to herself, taking the time to adjust the blanket and her son and Alagos ignored the tussle with well-earned practice now, his amber eyes flickering toward Liska instead as the she-wolf finally moved, rising from her position at the back of the tent and moving along the perimeter of the fabric until she came to the opening. Her brown and blue eyes glanced back at the shape-shifter, acknowledging his gaze before she slipped out of the tent and into the encampment beyond.

Gweltari raised a brow. **"Where is she going?"** Liska had stayed with her in Al-Salyha, faithful to never let the ranger woman or the baby out of her sight. The Vultsi had followed them back to the army and had even met them at their tent, staying quietly in the corner of the tent as the family had talked. Neither Alagos or Gweltari had asked the she-wolf why she hadn't gone back to her pack yet, knowing better, but that didn't stop their puzzlement at her behavior.

Alagos shook his head, frowning thoughtfully as his amber eyes clouded slightly.** "I don't know."** The fact that he could find out with his gift was left unsaid, but as the shape-shifter's eyes grew more distant, Gweltari spoke gently, but urgently in his mind. **"Alagos, don't. Please, not tonight."** The white-haired male blinked, looking over at her and he saw the pleading in her green-gray eyes clearly. She didn't want to have to worry tonight, not their first night back together since they'd parted and while Alagos knew she really didn't have anything to fear from his gift right now, he honored her request, merely nodding and directing his attention back to the twins who'd finally seemed to exhaust themselves.

They sat together, panting, disheveled and Gweltari finally moved her eyes from her husband to her brothers, raising a brow. _"Are you finished? Decide on anything?"_

Both twins nodded, but Thalbor didn't speak as he rose and passed them, exiting the tent. Gweltari looked after him and then at her remaining brother. _"Care to explain?"_

Taurnar grinned. _"I won. He's going to talk to Nareke."_

Alagos chuckled to himself as the two siblings beamed at each other, wondering just what he'd gotten himself into and whether his son was going to be just as odd, influenced as he'd be by his uncles and his mother.

The shape-shifter sincerely hoped Naroion would be.

* * *

Thalbor...had never been more uncertain in all his life. Give him a battle, a mission, a game, anything really, and he'd do it without hesitation, without doubt. But a woman? He'd never felt the inclination to bother with one. Oh, he respected them and he didn't look down on them for their gender. He knew they were perfectly capable of handling themselves and that they added valuable skills to missions, but he'd just never been interested.

Until now.

Nareke, she was everything he could have wanted and more. He just hadn't known he'd wanted it until he met her and got to know her. She was blunt and brash, but controlled, too. There was a soft side to her that only came out when she knew it was needed, but it never took away from her commanding presence, from the fact that she was a leader and a smart one. She was thorns and hard stone to anyone who didn't dare look closer, but Thalbor found that he loved that about her.

He loved HER. It didn't take much to admit it to himself, but as he walked through the camp, approaching the area he knew Nareke would be - with her soldiers - he grew increasingly nervous as to how he was going to tell the Rebel Leader what he felt. Why had he taken that dare from Taurnar? His brother always beat him in wrestling! Maybe, subconsciously, he'd wanted to lose. If Taurnar hadn't made him do this, Gweltari certainly would have, so in truth, he really didn't have that much of a choice anyway, did he?

That almost made him feel better as Nareke's form came into view. Almost.

He approached her with a confidence he didn't feel and when she noticed him and flashed him a smile, he felt his heart speed up. The Rebel Leader seemed to almost want to rush through the conversation she was having with a general and Thalbor found himself smiling a bit at the sight. Perhaps his love was not un-returned. It was as an encouraging sign as he could have asked for right now and he was grateful for it as he drew closer to Nareke and she finished with the man before her, turning toward the Ranger.

_"Did Alagos and Gweltari arrive safely?"_ She focused on business, feeling her nerves jitter at the nearness of the Ranger and she tried not to let her heart melt just a little more at his smile. She'd witnessed her sister go through this, but Nareke had never thought to feel the same way. And then Thalbor had come and he'd kept up with her intellect while at the same time not being intimidated by her skill and her authority. It had drawn her to him like a moth to the flame and she found herself looking for him in the camp, watching his movements and the things he did. She found herself distracted and part of the Rebel Leader hated that while the other half didn't care.

Thalbor nodded, finding that he really didn't know what to do with his hands and his feet wanted to shift. He felt like he had as a child when his mother would catch him doing something wrong. It was awkward and he only wished for it to end, to know what to do... _"Yes, they're resting now with the baby."_

Nareke smiled, her hazel eyes softening a little. _"Yes, congratulations on your new nephew."_

The Ranger dipped his head. _"Thank you, but...that is not why I have come to speak with you."_ He might as well just say it. No good ever came from dancing around a subject and Thalbor had never been good at that anyway. That was Taurnar's area of expertise and he'd leave his twin to it. No, the elder twin tended to speak his mind and deal with a problem directly. He would do this the same way and hope for the best.

Thalbor took a deep breath and looking Nareke in the eye, noting that she appeared curious, spoke his mind calmly, much more calmly than he felt. _"Nareke, I would like to court you."_

Surprised silence greeted his words at first as Nareke stared at him and then the hazel-eyed woman chuckled, pure happiness flooding her gaze as she took a step toward him, confidence in her stance._ "About time."_ the Rebel Leader stated with a grin, wrapping her hand around the nape of his neck and pulling him down into a sudden kiss. Needless to say, Thalbor didn't protest, too shocked and too happy to do so as his mind tried to process what she'd said, what it meant. He wasn't even sure he could form a coherent thought at the moment and it didn't even matter as he kissed the beautiful woman in his arms back, more than happy to do so.

* * *

Liska wove her way through the camp, ignoring the humans around her as if they didn't exist and they were all wise enough to stay out of her way as she made her way beyond the tents and fires and toward the river. She could smell the scent of the pyaks there, mingling after several days, but still unique to the sensitive nose of the Vultsi. He own scent was carried to them on the light breeze and green and brown eyed she-wolf was not surprised to see her pack making their way toward her with happy yips of greeting.

Liska wagged her tail in a friendly way and kept her head down, licking under her cub-mate, Zehavi's, chin in submissive greeting when they finally came within touching distance. Vultsi experienced love and joy just as profoundly as a dragon or an elf or a human, they just expressed it in different ways and a happily wagging tail was just as profound to them as a yipping bark or words would have been.

The mixed-eyed wolf knew as her pack greeted her that she'd been missed, that she was welcome and Liska dearly wished in that moment that she was staying, especially upon realizing that half her pack was gone, half her family was missing and they were not coming forward to meet her. The devastation and loss had been taken a great toll on everyone, even the wolves.

She greeted the wolves of the other packs with respect, but aloof distance and soon she was left with Zehavi, Raniso and Arnou. As the Rali of the pack, Zehavi was not known to be greatly affectionate unless it be to Sirhaan, her mate, but she leaned against her cub-mate with a weariness and fondness that Liska didn't question. They'd all lost so much, it was right they continue to rely on each other now, which once again made her feel guilty for the words she was about to tell her pack and the mixed-eyed wolf's eyes pinned back as she briefly met the eyes of her the three wolves around her.

It was Arnou who broke the brief silence, sitting straight and tall, his paws together and tail neatly wrapped around them, a pose he took often and once more Liska wondered why the gold wolf was so satisfied with the position of Helper in the pack. Yes, even she knew that Raniso, the large black wolf, was going to be Zehavi's new Vtori, but it didn't seem right that Arnou should hold the position he did...and yet there was no other place for him. Perhaps it was time for another title in the pack... Liska knew such thoughts and suggestions would have to be made before the Kaluyak, but she knew she wouldn't be there. She'd have to speak to her cub-mate before she left.

_"You are not staying, Liska."_ Arnou didn't pose it as a question and Liska merely dipped her head, growling softly when her Rali pulled back and snarled, fur bristling and tail raised high in the beginning of anger and confusion. _"What!? Your task is done, is it not? Have you not done as Eru wished of you?"_

_"I have, but I feel I am to stay with Vtori Alagos' pyak even now. I do not know the purpose of this, but I feel my redemption lies along a different path than yours, Rali."_ the cream-colored wolf with the gold muzzle intoned in a soft way that was almost more human-like than it was wolfish and her pack noted it immediately, making Zehavi let her fur drop, head tilting as she remained still and tail raised high in authority. She didn't like what Liska was saying in the least. Her pack was now down to four adult wolves and three cubs. She had no Reiu, no Vtori, no Apos and now her cub-mate was going to reduce them to six wolves, only three of which could hunt for the entire pack, and the cubs could not be left alone.

She growled, about to protest when her yellow eyes caught sight of Rali Kima, Vtori Nyn and Karu. They were only three strong, but they moved with a cohesive effort and Kima had been fierce in her protection of her pack's strength despite their small numbers. The Tusara Pyak would survive...and so would the Necib Pyak, Zehavi would see to that, with or without Liska.

And it wasn't within her right to deny the Creator's will if He wanted Liska with Vtori Alagos' pyak - even if she didn't like that. The cream-colored Rali whined softly and then moved her nose forward to touch Liska's shoulder, her growl gentle as her tail wagged slowly, showing support that made her cub-mate stop holding on to bristling tension.

_"If you must go, you have the blessing of the Necib Pyak, Liska. We will howl for your departure tonight and may you find the peace you seek."_

_"I will howl with the pyak this night for I do not know when we might meet again. I feel I am to protect this pyak, to stay close to them, to the child."_

_"You will become their hound?"_ Raniso snarled, displeasure in the idea and Liska bared her fangs back, rising in challenge that was cut short by a sharp bark from Arnou who growled lowly until the two fell back in line and Zehavi, looking between the three, let it happen, let the gold wolf speak his mind. _"Liska is far from a hound, Raniso and you would do well to hold your tongue about such things for you do not understand them. Your pyak-mate is being given an honor by Eru and she is wise to take it."_

Arnou seemed to have the final say in the matter and the topic moved on to other things, such as when the Vultsi planned to leave and new relations between the packs.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

They'd all come together without having to leave messages with each other, every one of them migrating toward the same fire, drawn to each other as surely as moths to light. They came quietly, sitting around the flames, greeting each other with soft words and even fainter smiles. Gweltari, Taurnar, Thalbor and Alagos were the first seated, but soon after came Nareke and Yileke. No one failed to notice that the Rebel Leader moved her way to Thalbor and without shame or explanation, she sat in his lap. He looked just as startled as some of the others felt, but soon enough his arms wrapped around her waist and then he just appeared completely happy, goofily so. And Nareke definitely appeared greatly content and confident, too. The twin sisters' arrival was followed soon after by Daerhael who stayed near Kahilnar. The Prince's arrival made the group sober almost instantly whether they meant it to or not and Nareke moved them on, not willing to linger in the awkward silence.

_"Alagos, you still have not told us how __Ñaltanárë_ was defeated. Will you share that now?"

The shape-shifter looked away uneasily, amber eyes finding Kahilnar. He knew very well this might not be the best time to tell of such events. He'd nearly died and Kahilnar had already lost Sharpmist...not to mention the fact that in the end, the white-haired male had lived, he was still bonded with his mate and he had a new child. Everything had turned out well for him and the last thing Alagos wanted was to rub salt in raw wounds. He cared for Kahilnar too much to do that to him and so he watched the Easterling carefully, waiting for some kind of signal that it was all right to proceed.

**"Kahil?"**

Green eyes flickered up to amber, seeming to come back to awareness and Alagos felt his heart ache for his friend, for his brother as a lost expression greeted him before it faded away and reluctant alertness replaced it and Kahilnar's voice was weary in his mind, almost seeming to flinch away from mind-speaking at all. In the absence of Sharpmist, it had to be a painful reminder of what he no longer had.

**"What? I wasn't...I wasn't listening."** the Easterling admitted quietly and Alagos gave him a look of understanding, but not pity. He knew Kahilnar didn't want that and the black-haired male would resent it given enough time. No, he would provide support for the Prince, but he wouldn't coddle him. That wasn't what Kahilnar needed, not what he really wanted. Sharpmist had never done it and while none of them could ever be the battle dragoness, Alagos knew that having something of her mindset around could help.

It wasn't a guarantee, but it was something. And all of them could do so little for him right now.

**"The others wish to know about how the Maia was defeated. I do not want to upset you with the story, though." **

It was better to just come right out and say it, and Alagos watched as Kahilnar blinked, processing that and then looked at the shape-shifter with the barest traces of amusement or perhaps disbelief and the tone of his voice was a bit firmer, more the Kahilnar that Alagos remembered, more the King the white-haired male still had hope the other male would become.

**"Tell your story, Alagos. I...appreciate your concern, but I am not angry that you are alive. I am relieved and grateful that you are still here with me. I need you and..."** He broke off, mental voice cracking and Alagos didn't ask him to say anymore, already understanding in a way that few others could. The Easterling was coming to the realization that everyone was tiptoeing around him and he didn't want that. Understanding, yes, but not for them to fear him blowing up at the slightest provocation. He didn't want them treating him like he was going to break - even if he felt like he was - because he'd never learn to function, to live again if they continued to do that. He had to face the reality of life no matter how much he wished to run from it, to retreat back into himself.

Kahilnar wouldn't though, for Sharpmist's sake, so he could stand before her one day and not be burned to a crisp. He was more than certain she'd do it, too, no matter where they were. No, he would remain as strong as he could because she'd wanted him to and right now that meant putting aside any feelings of jealousy or resentment and listening to the story his friend had to tell.

And a story it was. Gweltari explained everything, even Alagos' part as he could not speak to do so, and all that had transpired, answering the questions posed to them by Thalbor and Nareke especially and little by little everyone became aware of how close they'd been to losing another friend, two really, and how close Ñaltanárë had been to succeeding in her plan. Kahilnar listened more closely than he'd listened to anything all day, but he said nothing.

He'd almost lost Alagos, too. The realization was a rattling one and often green eyes met amber, an unspoken communication between the two that they'd speak of this later, that Alagos would tell him what he would not tell any other but Gweltari; how he'd felt when everything happened, how much damage he'd taken and the new scars upon his mind. They both knew this was not the place for it, though, but the Easterling was almost relieved to feel worry again, to feel care for another past the deep ache of grief that would not leave his chest.

He could feel faint happiness, relief at still having his friend, his brother, when he could have lost him and that was no small thing.

The Easterling vaguely registered that the topic was slipping into lighter things, like the recovery work and the odd-or-so thing that had happened in camp that day - like Taurnar tripping and landing face-first in a pile of horse dung, something Thalbor retold with great amusement and gales of laughter before his twin tackled him - and Gweltari's baby. Everyone wanted to look at him, to touch his face and see the wonderful new life that had been brought into this world during a great time of darkness. He was the only infant in the entire army and it was something his parents would speak to him of with great fondness when he got older - how his first days had been surrounded by hardened warriors who would all be part of his life, would all love him.

They spoke over little Naroion and congratulated both Alagos and Gweltari and then Kahilnar, who had been completely silent up until that point, spoke softly and the whole group got quiet to hear what he might say. The Easterling's eyes were focused on Naroion in Gweltari's arms and his question was for her, much to the ranger woman's surprise.

_"Can I hold him?"_ The request was nearly whispered and Gweltari studied the Prince for a moment before she nodded gently, watching with some question in her eyes that she didn't voice as Kahilnar rose to his feet and came over, meeting the ranger woman as she stood, too. They looked at each other then, a brief meeting of the eyes that explained to Gweltari exactly what was going on, exactly what he was feeling as her gift brushed over him gently, feeling the grief but much more, too. She felt her heart soften and sadden all at once for the Easterling and she passed her child over to him willingly. She made sure he was holding Naroion correctly before her fingers rose and she brushed Kahilnar's cheekbone gently with the back of her hand, a comforting gesture. Gweltari gave him a small, understanding smile when his startled eyes looked up at her again before she backed away and sat down by Alagos' side once more.

The entire group, knowing that they really shouldn't, watched the Easterling as he cradled the baby, some of them wondering at the reason behind the whole exchange and others understanding it completely.

Kahilnar for his part was oblivious to their stares now as he watched the sleeping child's face, his mind swirling with a million thoughts and his heart aching in a new way, but just as painfully as the old way. He hadn't entirely understood what had made him ask to hold Naroion, but now, looking at the baby, he knew all too well what had prompted him.

Longing. The longing to one day hold his own children. Sharpmist's children. The young ones they would have had. He never would now. He'd never look down into a tiny face and see Sharpmist's eyes looking back at him. He'd never throw his son up in the air and watch black hair fly all about the child's head. He'd never hear the fighting and laughter of siblings, hear them complain to their mother or beg him for a story. His children were lost to him...and yet something in his heart had stirred at seeing Alagos' child. Something protective, something that spoke of LIFE.

No, he would never be a father now, but maybe...just maybe he could still be part of a child's life. Perhaps he would be allowed to be an uncle, allowed to teach what he knew.

The Easterling found himself clinging to that sliver of hope as he held the baby close and if anyone saw any tears in his eyes or on his cheeks, they didn't say anything about it as the conversations went on into the night.

* * *

_The next day for Maethorion and Noruiel from the last chapter, the Matarik Bundak, Avarikal (language spoken here is Avarikal)..._

* * *

Maethorion hadn't apologized to the Hiro and Hira - and he wouldn't - but he also didn't hide or pretend he'd done nothing wrong. No, he worked harder than anyone to help those around him and any chance he got, he made sure that those around him knew he wasn't going to hurt them and while he knew they didn't trust him yet, he was trying. For Noruiel's sake, he would try to repair the damage he'd done even if all he could truly feel was a sense of dread, anxiousness to be gone from this place, to find the Akira.

No, not to find her, to bring her back. He knew where she was and that's what sent his heart racing and his blood boiling, his power crackling at his fingertips. It's what kept his eyes a near-pale blue, what kept him from sleeping last night, what kept him moving now, darting from one task to another to help the army prepare to march out. They were going to war, nothing less and he understands that and what it entailed even if he didn't like it.

It was only Mountain's influence that kept him from heading out by himself and he wasn't sure if he appreciated that or wanted to strangle his guardian for it. In the end, the large man was the one he took his frustration out on and later Maethorion would regret that, but the Jagasei said nothing in his own defense. Mountain knew his elf and how to handle him and he knew that if Maethorion didn't have something to fight, he'd implode. He'd damage something, even if it was himself and he'd do something stupid. When the golden-haired elf was this agitated, he had to have an outlet for the anger if he was to be useful and Mountain provided that outlet in a safe way.

Mountain had warned Maethorion, however, against using the power given to him by his Fëanorian kin in an abusive way. Slippery and steep was the road to corruption and bad decisions, and more than once the things the Fëanorians had longed to do they'd started with pure intentions only to have such things backfire on them due to their volatile natures. Maethorion had more of them in him than the gold-haired elf wanted to believe.

He took his guardian's words into account, though, and made an effort to keep this newly discovered 'talent' to himself for now. Oh, he'd probably use it again, but imagining the look on Noruiel's face if he were to hurt someone or cause her people harm because he wasn't in control...it kept him cautious.

Everyone could sense the turmoil, the wild river of fury that lay beneath the Fëanorian's calm face and willing hands. The Hiro and Hira hadn't dared approach him and everyone else was wary. It was Ecetion and Nehtion who finally broke the ice as they both came toward him as the day was waning. The copper-haired commander was the first to come forward with a smile and Maethorion eyed him warily, remembering that the two had never harmed him or been hostile and had, in fact, helped him when he'd needed it. He made himself relax a little, but didn't give up the alertness as the two finally stopped, the raven-haired elf standing slightly behind his friend, but it wasn't out of fear. It seemed more like a force of habit than anything else.

A golden brow rose under equally gold and wind-tossed hair. "Do you need something?" Maethorion was tired, on edge and he was barely holding a civil tongue as it was. The ice laying just under the surface was starting to come through in his eyes, his tone, his very expression and both elves standing before the Fëanorian felt the sudden change in temperature, but they didn't flinch from it. They still felt inexplicably drawn to Maethorion, but now it was not only that but a desire to get to know him, the ability to see the person beneath the anger and shields he kept up that brought them to him now.

"No. We simply came to see how you were." Nehtion smiled and shook his head, glancing from Mountain who was sitting on a rock, whittling a piece of wood and Maethorion who was standing on the ledge that overlooked the path down the mountain, arms crossed. There was nothing more he could do today and they'd march tomorrow, but that knowledge didn't satisfy him. He had the desire to pace like a caged wolf, to watch the sun rise and wake the entire camp as soon as the first rays hit the land below. He didn't much care that the urge wouldn't be met with favoritism by anyone.

The only person he wanted was Noruiel and her's was the only approval he cared about outside Mountain - and that relationship was very different for many reasons. Still, the Akira had bid him try to get along with her people and he was...trying. It wasn't easy in the least. He didn't like people when he was with her, on a good day, much less when she was gone and he was stressed out of his mind.

Michael had said that there would be a 'blow to his heart' if he accepted the Choice to heal the Sertek and everyone else around him. This was certainly a strike he'd not expected and the Fëanorian could only hope that it wouldn't get worse. The very thought made his hands clench and Ecetion took a step forward, braving the risk of touching Maethorion on the shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"We will get to her in time, Maethorion. All here have lost someone to the Akira. You are not alone in your grief and anger." the Commander said firmly and near-pale blue eyes met his own steady blue ones with a question that Maethorion didn't feel he could voice. For once, he didn't feel like he had the right to. Perhaps Noruiel was indeed changing him more than he'd thought.

"I lost a cousin." Ecetion answered simply and he gave a sad smile, sighing before he glanced back at his Second. "Nehtion lost a friend. We have more than enough reason to want to move out now, but...unless we stay together, we aren't going to stand a chance against this evil." The copper-haired elf looked back at the gold-haired one. "Do you understand that?"

Maethorion looked away, not sure about his answer. Oh, he understood such things in theory, but in practice...he'd always done things alone. Or semi-alone if not for Mountain's presence. But with Noruiel and Mountain both...he'd accomplished far more than he ever had alone and his life had gotten a great deal more complicated but also better. Yes, he had more to lose, but he had much more to care for, too.

He certainly wouldn't give Noruiel up for anything now.

"I understand." The reply is quiet and both elves smiled at him, Nehtion being the one that spoke next. "If you will lead us, Fëanorian, we will follow you."

All the answer they get is a sharp nod and it's all the three need to have an understanding between them. Ecetion and Nehtion would go wherever Maethorion led them if he could continue to prove to them that he was the leader they needed. Simple as that.

Mountain, who's been listening, smiled to himself and simply continued to whittle. His Elfling would be just fine.

* * *

_No-time, no-place, in-between the circles of the world..._

* * *

Sharpmist didn't have to think about her answer. She'd been happy here, content to wait for Kahilnar, but her heart had known there was a place only he could fill and while she hadn't been sad about his absence as she knew she'd see him again, she was still aware that he was not here and she wanted to be with him. To be offered the chance to go back?

"Yes! Yes, I will go back."

No, she didn't need to think about it at all and Eru already knew that as he laughed loudly, joyfully, warmly at her enthusiasm, the noise fading down to deep chuckles as the dragoness floated in the swirling gold and white light, waiting for what the Creator would say next. She'd made her decision and now she was feeling excited, nervous about what came next - and the fact that she was a little anxious, that she was nervous showed she was already becoming more like earth-self with all of her imperfections. Such was the price of going back, but Sharpmist was more than willing to pay it.

If it meant she could see Kahilnar, ease his grief, she would pay any price. Not that she'd tell him that, of course...

_"Then another choice is before you, My Daughter." _

The colors around her were changing, dulling, greens and reds, blues and purples coming in as well and Sharpmist sensed that she was getting closer to the world, to 'waking' again. She wasn't scared, though. She was a battle dragoness and she'd face anything that came toward her with fearlessness and savage fury. ...And Eru would hardly dump her somewhere back on Arda where she'd immediately be in danger she was sure. The dragoness looked around, frowning. "What choice?"

_"What form will you take?"_

A white head tilted, red eyes narrowing in confusion. "I don't understand."

Eru chuckled once more, the sound, the warmth and love of it curling around her like the secure arms of a father. _"Would you stay in the form you now possess or would you rather I gave you a different one? My Son can not take the dragon form, Sharpmist."_ The Creator delivered that news gently and the white dragoness keened softly, disappointed by this revelation, but now weighing her options more carefully. If she stayed as she was, as she'd always been, Kahilnar would love her and she him...but they would forever be separated by a barrier and such was not how mates were supposed to be.

"I will take the new form you shall give me." Sharpmist finally answered, trusting and she never even felt the changes that came over. She only noticed when she saw fingers instead of claws, when hair tumbled down her shoulders, when feet and toes greeted her wide red eyes. It was the wings on her back, though, that made her gasp and the Creator smiled, felt throughout Sharpmist's entire body, down to her soul. _"I have blessed you with flight since the day you were born. You shall continue to fly for My glory." _

Sharpmist laughed then, turning her head to try and get a better glimpse of the white wings that extended from her shoulders, her back and that's when she noted the tail she still possessed...and it wasn't leaving. The female grinned and the Creator, who knew her thoughts, smiled with her, deep laughter in his voice.

_"Are you ready, My Daughter?"_

"Yes." Oh, yes she was. She had an Easterling to smack over the head after all.

* * *

_Next day for Kahilnar, Alagos and Gweltari, morning, near the Rhes o Ainek, Rhûn..._

* * *

Kahilnar didn't want to be doing this, but then again, he didn't want to be doing anything. He moved because he knew he had to and he spoke when questioned. He didn't feel alive anymore, like he was walking in a shade of gray, but he was trying to at least walk when he felt like his entire body was broken. His body ached and he found himself zoning out more often than not. Alagos had been following him around, a silent shadow, but Kahilnar had finally taken initiative and had gently, but firmly sent his friend away. Alagos deserved to enjoy his new family and Kahilnar knew that he'd have to start functioning on his own at some point. He was a King now. Yes, it had not been made official, but everyone knew it.

The Queen, Lord, Prince and brother who would be King of Al-Salyha - and a few others - he was now facing knew it well enough, too. Telhia - who was now Queen of Ab-Gribyl in everything but ceremony - and Zaid, the heir to Ar-Hihn, were showing him the most sympathy as he struggled to figure out exactly why it was that he was meeting with all of them now. He knew he HAD to, but the reason had escaped him and it was Sacalnun who reminded him, his brother's dark eyes holding understanding that Kahilnar had not expected to see. It appeared that everyone present was willing to forgive his lapse of being all 'there' in light of losing the one he'd loved most.

"Kahilnar, you've been informed that King Mikal and his son, Prince Tahir were killed, yes?"

Understanding immediately flooded the Easterling's mind and he closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, gaining some stable footing. "Yes, yes, I remember. We are here to decide who shall be King of Ak-Jnab now." Now that he realized why they were gathered, Queen Sajara's presence suddenly made sense. As the wife of the former King, her son Nasir and her unborn child might be heirs to Ak-Jnab if Lord Ramlayon and his family were not given the crown.

It was up to Kahilnar to decide who got it, though, and the green-eyed male felt that weight he'd been trying to avoid settle firmly on his shoulders and he nearly slumped under the pressure of it before forcing himself to straighten and focus. As Sharpmist would have wanted him to do. He took a deep breath and looked at the rulers before him, nodding slowly.

"Very well, let us come to an understanding we can all agree to."

His words seemed to surprise some of them, but Kahilnar knew they'd get used to this. He wasn't going to be a tyrant and his rule, for as long as it lasted, would be one of mutual respect with the other Kings and Queens and he'd always hear their words on a matter even if his ruling was the last that would be said.

So for the next few hours they all discussed what the new Kingdom would look like and in the end, it was decided that Kahilnar's city would be built on the plains, close to the river and almost centered between all four Kingdoms. It would take time, but everyone felt better knowing where he'd be, that their own Kingdoms WOULD remain theirs. In the end, the decision was made that Lord Ramlayon would become King of Ak-Jnab. Queen Sajara was amendable to this, and especially so after Ramlayon made it clear that she and her two children would be well-taken care of and welcome within the Rocnai. Sajara's children would be given titles and land, even places within the Royal Circles if they desired it and Sajara herself would always be treated with respect. Ramlayon's children, however, would inherit the throne after him, making Zakasad the Crown Prince of Ak-Jnab.

Prince Zaid would be the ruler of Ar-Hihn, but at fourteen he was not nearly ready and Kahilnar had been the split-second decision to appoint Daerhael and Yileke as regents until the time came when Zaid was ready to take the throne with the full responsibility of being a King. The child agreed to this readily and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. It was clear he'd been starting to tread water, barely keeping his head up as politics and things he did not yet understand threatened to pull him under.

By the time the rulers departed, Kahilnar was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to find a place to curl up and sleep for a few days straight. So it was when he saw the wolves coming for him, the Easterling cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his damp black hair with gritted teeth, trying to caution himself to patience. What did they want? He would have thought they'd have left by now, but the wolves had stayed and now he felt like he was going to find out why. He couldn't have been less thrilled by the thought of talking to the powerful predators with short tempers and as they approached, Kahilnar tensed, bracing himself.

On the other hand...if they pushed him too far, at least he didn't have to worry about lashing out at them. It was only a small perk and the black-haired male remained quiet as he counted out the wolves, knowing some of them but not others. The one leading them, the cream-colored wolf with the white underbelly he knew; Zehavi. The two wolves - a white-orange wolf and a light purple one - not far behind her he didn't know, and the brown-gray-black wolf and dark green wolf with the white tail he didn't recognize either either. The white wolf he did know, but only as one of the canine's who'd helped him protect Sharpmist.

Just the thought of her sent a streak of pain through his chest and Kahilnar took a deep breath and focused on the situation at hand, trying to pretend he didn't feel the tears that burned in his eyes before he blinked them away. His voice came out steadier than he'd thought it would. "Rali Zehavi, what is it you need? I trust you pyaks will be leaving soon?" The Easterling had just about run out of diplomacy at the moment, but the wolves didn't seem to note it as the Rali replied to him, sitting calmly while the other five wolves did the same.

"You no longer have a mate, Reiu Kahilnar, but the Call that has led us to you has not stopped. It is still your child we seek."

Kahilnar felt as if they'd dealt him a bone-shattering blow and he had to work to breathe, staring at the six Vultsi, grief in his eyes first and then quickly mounting anger. How DARE they! Sharpmist hadn't been gone a week and already they were speaking of children he'd never have it her?! "What do you expect me to do!? I can't give you a child." he spat back at them, eyes swimming black and before any of the Vultsi could respond, he read in Zehavi's mind what they'd been discussing amongst themselves.

An Alys. A pseudo-mate to produce heirs.

Even the thought made Kahilnar want to recoil and he looked at the wolves with rage that made the earth around them tremble. The Vultsi, fierce creatures that they were, moved back from him, crouching with their ears down and tails close to their legs, fur bristling in unease as they sensed that his anger hadn't even reached it's true potential yet.

"No." It was all Kahilnar said. It was all he needed to, but the Vultsi were anything if not stubborn and the youngest, the white wolf, rose slowly, whining gently in her throat in an appeasing way. "Reiu Kahilnar, Rali Sharpmist was your mate and she can not be replaced, but-"

"NO!" It was a roar this time as fangs grew in Kahilnar's mouth and he nearly snarled at them. People were starting to look and Kahilnar was sure someone mentioned getting Alagos. Or maybe they just thought it - he wasn't sure anymore as his power flared, wanting to lash out at anyone and everyone. He HURT. His body hurt, his heart hurt, his mind hurt. Everything was painful and these creatures were just putting salt on a wound he was barely able to handle as it was. They'd stopped speaking, though, backing up further, snarling warningly at him and in the distance, Maltasercë had started to approach, the Maia's own expression thunderous.

It wasn't his imminent arrival that stopped the escalating violence. No, it was something no one expected, could not have predicted as a form slowly materialized behind the Easterling in a gentle and quiet flutter of light. The person took in the circumstances, the vibrating earth under their feet, the cowering Vultsi and the enraptured audience and grinned before smacking Kahilnar in the back of the head.

With a tail.

_"Miharq! You're a King now! Where are your manners?"_

Kahilnar had frozen even before the words, his head throbbing in an achingly familiar way, like had had a thousand times before. Time itself seemed to stop as he inhaled sharply, feeling like someone had sucked the very breath of life out of his body. That voice. He KNEW that voice. Hardly daring to breathe, to move, never daring to believe it...the Easterling turned slowly until he faced the owner of the familiar - so agonizingly familiar - voice.

She was breathtaking with pale, smooth skin and the whitest hair Kahilnar had ever seen barring Alagos'. She was tall, but still shorter than him and behind her back were a pair of dragon-like wings, as white as her hair was, half-flared. A tail curled lazily behind her, the end endowed with a small club of which she'd smacked him with not a moment ago. Her demeanor was the same. Confident and impatient, dangerous and affectionate in her own way. He knew her. Kahilnar _knew_ he knew her, but it wasn't until his wide green eyes met her smirking red ones that he understood, that he believed.

_"Sharp..."_ he barely breathed the word, too afraid that she'd disappear, so afraid of the pain that would come crashing over him, but the female only smiled in a way that was strangely soft for a moment and she took a confident step toward him, hips swaying. _"Kahilnar. It's me, you daft Easterling."_

It was as if the words had released the King from his trance, from the invisible chains holding him back and he surged forward. His lips found her own like they belonged there and his hands buried themselves in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a growl rumbling through her chest. It was enough to make Kahilnar want to weep in joy, hearing it again, but the desire to just revel in the kiss he was finally sharing with the one he loved was greater and the Easterling surrendered to it.

As soon as his mind relaxed, though, he felt an explosion occur behind his eyes, a rapid torrent of feelings and images so intense that he could barely breathe as they swept through him, overwhelming and yet so incredibly welcome all at once. He knew what it was that settled in his mind, mending together again as if it had never been sundered. The bond, the Rishten was throbbing through his body again, connecting him to the female in his arms and Kahilnar felt tears stream down his face as he broke away from Sharpmist and simply held her, feeling the torn and jagged pieces of his heart start to stitch themselves back together, raw and painful, but tentatively ready to be soothed.

He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go and Sharpmist let him, telling him in her harsh way how much of an idiot he was...and if she happened to whisper that she loved him over and over in-between those times while his body shook with tears, well, neither of them acknowledged it even as they both knew what such things meant, how much they'd missed each other, how much they needed each other. Explanation was not needed for this sort of thing, though, and it never would be between the Easterling and the battle dragoness.

They were together now and that's all that mattered to either of them.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for my long absence...and Review! Please?**


End file.
